La Prophétie du Triangle
by smndi
Summary: Traduction du troisième et dernier volet de la trilogie du serpent psychique par Barb. Fic terminee ouf...
1. introduction

Voici le troisieme volet de la traduction de la trilogie du serpent psychique, écrite par Barb.  
Si vous n'avez pas lu les deux tomes précédents (Harry Potter et le Serpent Psychique et La dernière Tentation de Harry Potter), précipitez vous sur ceux-là avant d'aller plus loin.  
  
Pour tous les autres qui suivent cette formidable saga, n'hésitez pas et plongez de bon coeur dans ce dernier volet, la septième et dernière année de Harry Potter à Poudlard.  
  
smndi 


	2. Chap 01 1

Harry Potter la prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre Un

Abri

Dans toutes les traditions, le toit représente l'élément

Essentiel de l'abri, et une fois que la silhouette du

Toit existe, la forme du bâtiment devient claire[...]

Pendant des siècles, les bâtisseurs ont attaché de petits

Arbres ou des rameaux de sapin ou des fleurs [...] au

faîte des toits nouvellement construits.[...] Ayant pris le

bois à l'arbre, les bâtisseurs ramène l'arbre au bois.

L'arbre devient la maison, et dans une cérémonie, la

Maison devient l'arbre.

Tracy Kidder, House

Le temps avait perdu toute signification pour Harry Potter. Il allait vivre ce qui allait sans doute être le mois le plus long de sa vie. Dans un mois, il aurait dix-sept ans. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être dans un siècle, selon lui. Normalement, il passait l'été à barrer les jours le séparant du premier septembre sur un calendrier maison, quand il pourrait retourner à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, mais maintenant, il avait un objectif plus proche qui, en dépit de cela, semblait bien plus insaisissable que le retour à l'école lui semblait habituellement.

Bien que les adolescents non magiques comptent normalement les jours jusqu'à leur dix-septième anniversaire parce que cela signifie qu'ils vont finalement pouvoir passer leur permis de conduire, Harry comptait jusqu'à ce jour parce qu'il serait majeur dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Il pourrait commencer à apprendre à transplaner. Il pourrait même élire le ministre de la magie, s'il y avait des élections. (De ce qu'il savait, il n'y en avait pas eu ces seize dernières années. Harry souhaitait presque qu'il y ait un vote de défiance, mais il ne savait pas à quoi cela servirait, comme la seule autre personne que les gens voulaient comme ministre de la magie, à la place de Fudge, était Albus Dumbledore, qui préférait être directeur de Poudlard.) Juste avant son anniversaire, il quitterait les Dursley pour toujours et irait vivre avec son parrain, Sirius Black, en Écosse. Bien que cela lui tarde définitivement, c'était l'anniversaire qui lui tardait vraiment.

Naturellement, avoir toutes ces choses en tête faisait que chaque vingt-quatre heures de chaque jour pesait plutôt comme vingt-quatre années. Depuis le peu de temps qu'il était à la maison, il pensait devenir fou à force d'attendre. De plus, en complément des abus verbaux qu'il devait tolérer de son oncle et de sa tante (et de leur ennuyeux petit Yorkshire terrier, Dunkirk, qui haïssait avec passion Harry), il y avait le fait qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser le dernier mois de son séjour chez eux pour lui extorquer autant de travail gratuit que possible. Cela avait commencé dès son troisième matin après son retour de l'école.

Harry s'était levé tôt pour aller courir, comme d'habitude, jaillissant de la maison juste devant les mâchoires du terrier grandement ennuyé. Pendant qu'il faisait un circuit autour du parc, il remarqua avec intérêt qu'il y avait une grande tente érigée au milieu de la verdure, près du lac artificiel qui avait été créé par avec les fonds levés par la Société Royale de Jardinage de Little Whinging, dont sa tante était secrétaire générale (Elle se présentait au poste de présidente depuis des années, mais sans succès puisque Agnes Bringhurst menait des campagnes couronnées de succès contre elle). La tente était blanche et très grande, avec des 'fenêtres' en tissus donnant l'impression que l'on pouvait passer les mains à travers les ouvertures. Quand Harry jeta un coup d'œil par l'une d'elles, il vit deux hommes en bleu de travail qui installaient des chaises pliantes blanches en rangées bien alignées avec une allée au centre. Les chaises faisaient face à un dais avec une poignée de chaises tournées vers le public. Le dais était bordé de blanc, afin que ses supports ne soient pas visibles.

Ce doit être un mariage, décida-t-il. C'était la fin juin après tout. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu sans nuage. Le mariage semblait prévenir pour le temps. S'ils avaient pensé se garantir le beau temps en commandant une tente, cela semblait avoir marché. (Bien que sa tante et son oncle soient inflexibles sur la non-prononciation du mot 'magique' chez eux, ils étaient absolument convaincus qu'avoir un parapluie était un contre-sort efficace contre la pluie. Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cette superstition moldue, d'autant que les gens avaient presque tout le temps des parapluies en Grande-Bretagne, et qu'il y pleuvait beaucoup.)

Harry se détourna de la tente et rentra immédiatement en collision avec une personne très familière qui haletait fortement. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cette personne avait aussi marché droit sur la tente et regardait aussi par la fenêtre. Harry se renfrogna. Il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois sur le quai de King's Cross, et il ne lui tardait pas de la revoir de sitôt.

« Comme c'est sympa... » --siffle - « ... de ta part de me faire savoir... » --halète – « ... que tu allais courir, Potter... » déglutit « ... et de me laisser galoper après toi... » souffle « ... pendant un mile alors que tu continues, oublieux... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière moi, Malfoy, sinon je me serais arrêté. » Il n'aurait pas voulu s'arrêter, mais il savait que ce serait pour la bonne forme qu'il l'aurait fait. « Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose. »

Draco Malfoy s'effondra sur le sol à côté de la tente. « Non. Je... pouvais pas. » Il respira encore fortement pendant une minute, puis eut l'air de commencer à retrouver son souffle. « Quand est-ce que tu es devenu si rapide ? » dit-il d'une traite. « Est-ce que tu te retenais quand nous courrions autour du terrain de Quidditch tous les matins ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant très fort de ne pas avoir un trop grand sourire de contentement. « Cela se peut sans que je l'ai su. Où étais-tu ces deux derniers jours ? Ce n'était pas comme si je t'attendais. J'ai simplement commencé à courir. » Il parcourut du regard la pelouse du parc. « C'est bon d'être de retour. » Il se souvint des moments passagers où Surrey lui manquait dans son autre vie. Il avait l'impression d'être parti depuis des millénaires.

Malfoy se renfrogna. « J'ai fait une pause de deux jours, mais ce matin, il fallait que je sorte. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis encore coincé dans cette maison avec mon ancienne nounou. Tout l'été. Et coincé dans cet enfer appelé Surrey. Beurk. C'est bon d'être de retour ? Tu es dingue ? »

Maintenant, Harry souriait. « Relève le menton Malfoy. Redresse les coins des lèvres et tout ça. Après tout, tu vas vivre avec tous ces adorables chatons... » le taquina-t-il, sachant à quel point Malfoy détestait, et même craignait, les chats de toutes sortes.

Malfoy plongea sur lui, et Harry bondit agilement hors de sa trajectoire, commençant à sautiller sur place. « Allez. Nous pouvons revenir ensemble si tu veux. Je peux faire un détour et dire bonjour à Mrs Figg. Elle n'est pas si méchante. Même quand elle fait des remarques, elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que ma tante. Elle est juste un peu comme... »

« ... Maugrey Fol Œil. Ouais, je sais. Mais plus jeune et c'est une femme. Comme si c'était une amélioration. »

Harry réfléchit. « Bien... Elle n'a pas d'œil magique. C'est déjà quelque chose. Tu ne serais jamais en privé si c'était le cas. »

Malfoy frissonna. « OK, maintenant, je vais devoir me sortir cette image de la tête... »

Harry commença à courir en direction de Privet Drive en riant, mais calmant son rythme jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon l'ait rattrapé. Comme ils couraient, Harry dit. « Bon, je pense que nous ferions mieux de revenir à nos prénoms. Pour l'été. »

Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse, comme Draco commençait à être assez rouge et à transpirer. Quand ils atteignirent la maison de Mrs Figg, ils s'étendirent tous deux dans la pelouse et firent quelques étirements avant de faire le tour pour entrer par derrière, par la porte de la cuisine. Mrs Figg était sortie tôt, laissant un mot, alors Harry dit au revoir à Draco Malfoy et retourna chez les Dursley pour prendre une douche et son petit déjeuner.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, sa tante préparait des harengs pour son oncle, et le chien était assis à table à l'ancienne place de Dudley, attendant ses propres harengs avec les oreilles dressées d'attention, et ses pattes de devant posées sur le bord de la table. Il aurait été mignon si ce n'avait pas été Dunkirk, le chien de l'enfer. Harry alla au frigo prendre un peu de jus d'orange, se cognant douloureusement la tête à la poignée du haut quand sa tante lui parla d'un ton grinçant.

« Toi ! Tu as eu un coup de fil de ce Dick. Il veut que tu travailles pour lui encore. »

Harry s'attendait à ce que Dick Abernathy l'appelle. C'était en fait Aberforth Dumbledore, le frère de son directeur. Abernathy Landscaping était une affaire prospère qui employait aussi le sorcier Sam Bell, qui avait passé dix ans à Azkaban pour avoir lancé un sort qui avait causé la mort de sa femme. Sam était le père de Katie Bell. Harry avait joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor avec Katie pendant six ans, mais maintenant, elle était en dehors de l'école. Il aimait bien Sam et il lui tardait de le revoir.

Vernon Dursley posa son journal et regarda Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Oh non, pas question. Tu ne vas pas passer ton dernier mois ici à travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre et à gagner de l'argent en te croisant les doigts. Tu vas te rattraper pour toutes ces années où tu as été nourri, logé, blanchi, je te le dis. Tu vas te rendre utile. Dès demain, quand tu iras faire ta course matinale, tu prendras Dunkirk avec toi. Il a besoin de faire plus d'exercice. Tu le promèneras aussi le soir. Et tu vas remplacer le toit. Il en a vraiment besoin. La dernière fois qu'il a plu, cela à coulé directement dans notre lit, et dans notre salle de bain, et sur le bureau de Dudley ainsi que dans la chambre d'amis. Ta chambre semble être la seule sans fuite. Tu ne saurais rien à ce sujet par hasard ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. « J'ai passé le plus gros de l'été dernier chez Mrs Figg, alors cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans cette maison. Comment saurais-je qu'il y a des fuites dans le toit ? »

Vernon poussa une sorte de barrissement. « Je ne vais pas te dire comment... »

« Et » continua Harry, « je n'ai aucune intention de réparer votre toit. J'ai déjà refait votre jardin pour pratiquement rien. »

« Rien ! Cinq livres par jour cela nous a coûté ! » couina sa tante, comme si cela représentait une fortune. Harry grogna.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais réparer le toit ? » il regarda tour à tour leurs deux visages répugnants. Il croisa les bras et tint sa position. « Bien, je ne le ferai pas. »

Vernon plia son journal et regarda sa femme en haussant les sourcils. « Tu entends cela, Petunia ? Cet ingrat qui a vécu ici pendant seize ans... »

« Quinze ans et demie. » le corrigea Harry.

« ... mangeant notre nourriture et portant les vêtements que notre argent lui a acheté... »

« ... Les habits qui étaient à Dud... heu à quelqu'un d'autre avant... »

« ... et voilà comment il répond quand nous lui demandons de nous faire une petite faveur... »

« Petite ! » explosa Harry. « Vous voulez que je répare ce foutu toit ! »

« Non pas le réparer... Le remplacer. Il date. Cela ne sert à rien de réparer quelque chose d'aussi vieux. Il doit être entièrement refait. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Vous devez être fous. Je ne remplacerai pas le toit. Je vais travailler pour Dick à partir de demain, et point final. »

« Point final qu'il dit. » fit Vernon avec une voix amusée, se levant pour partir. « Point final. Tu entends cela, Petunia ? » sa voix était devenue douce et chantante. Elle acquiesça sa bouche très mince. « Point final. » continua-t-il, sa voix maintenant plus forte et menaçante. « Nous verrons bien cela. »

Et avec un regard entendu et triomphant, il quitta la cuisine pour aller travailler à la fabrique de perceuse Grunnings. Harry fronça les sourcils après lui. Brillant. Un dispute avec mon oncle au début de l'été. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Mais Harry avait une mauvaise impression à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que voulait exactement dire Vernon Dursley par 'Nous verrons bien cela' ?


	3. Chap 01 2

Dumati : attends : ca n'a pas fini de bien commencer !

Philippe Gryffondor : merci. Réponse à ta question plus bas.

Roukia : he oui, il est devenu fort riri

Dega : ou alors tu te trouveras quelques occasions en détournant les ordis du cdi ?

Ankou : non, tu n'est pas la première, mais pas loin. Je partage aussi tonpoint de vue sur jkr.

Wynzar : et oui, je fais les deux en parallèle. Je m'ennuie pas.

Mystikal : réponse tout de suite après !

Tristan123 : la suite c'est maintenant

Elava la louve : pour les réponses à ta question, cf. plus bas.

Onarluca : merci, c'est toi qui a posé la première review à cette fic.

Et maintenant, détails concernant la publication : ce sera tous les lundi, mercredi et vendredi, en alternant chapitre après chapitre soit sur la génération perdue, soit sur la prophétie du triangle. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Harry parla à Aberforth au téléphone après le petit déjeuner. Le lendemain, il devait être chez Mrs Figg à huit heures précises pour que Sam les conduise lui et Draco jusqu'au domaine où ils avaient planté les arbres l'été dernier. Ils faisaient des paysages plus élaborés sur le terrain, en construisant un bâtiment en forme de temple grec et en y mettant beaucoup de buis qui seraient ensuite soigneusement taillés. Il tardait à Harry de travailler. Il passa la journée à prendre le soleil dans le jardin et, quand il en avait marre, il arrachait quelques mauvaises herbes ou enlevait quelques roses, et notait que le banc avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche de peinture. Et puis il se souvint qu'avec la dispute sur le toit, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de montrer son déplaisir avec l'ordre de sortir Dunkirk. Comme si ce chien allait faire quoique ce soit de ce qu'il voulait ! Il se demanda si tout du long, le but réel n'avait pas été de lui faire promener Dunkirk, le toit étant juste une diversion.

Quand il rentra pour prendre un sandwich pour le déjeuner, il entendit des voix venir d'en haut. Une était celle de tante Petunia, mais il ne savait pas trop à qui était l'autre comme elle était étouffée. Il rejoignit le couloir de devant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver, et fut surpris quand son oncle descendit soudain les escaliers, un sourire content très peu naturel sur le visage, et une perceuse de la Grunnings dans une main. En voyant Harry, il tourna son sourire vers lui, et Harry lutta pour ne pas reculer.

« Salut toi ! Je faisais juste un bref passage à la maison. C'est tellement utile de travailler pour une usine qui fabrique de si bons produits ! Je dois rentrer au travail Elava la louve : maintenant ! » Et puis il était parti. Il sortit de la maison à grand pas, et par la vitre de la porte, Harry le vit monter dans sa voiture. Il avait pris la perceuse avec lui. C'était une très grosse perceuse. Harry avait remarqué que le forêt était aussi très gros, capable de percer un trou d'au moins un pouce de diamètre.

Il se tourna, à nouveau surpris quand sa tante descendit de l'escalier. Elle brossait de ses vêtements ce qui ressemblait à de la poudre blanche. Quand elle le vit, elle eut l'air encore plus méprisante que son oncle. Elle passa devant lui sans un mot et alla dans la cuisine. Harry secoua la tête. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus d'attendre le jour où il n'aurait plus à vivre avec ces deux fous. Son bref sentiment que Surrey lui manquait était très efficacement guéri.

Après avoir avalé son déjeuner, il décida d'aller chez Mrs Figg. Il l'avait repoussé, mais cela ne servait à rien de nier que Draco Malfoy devait savoir pour le sort d'Obéissance que Voldemort lui avait lancé dessus quand il était bébé. Il avait été distrait par la tente dans le parc ce matin, et n'avait pas pensé à lui dire. Et si Voldemort faisait avec Malfoy ce qu'il avait fait avec lui en septembre dernier ? Et s'il utilisait le sort de Tempus Fugit pour lui parler ? Et s'il lui donnait un ordre direct et que Malfoy refusait ? Malfoy tomberait raide mort. Et s'il acceptait, quoique ce soit, en mentant et en pensant 'Bien, je ne le ferai simplement pas.', il aurait le choc de sa vie en se sentant magiquement obligé de le faire quand même. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Malfoy devait savoir.

Il pensa à sa mère lui parlant du sort d'Obéissance dans la grotte, avant qu'elle n'essaye de tuer Ron. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit avant son initiation ? Cela aurait été bien de savoir. Peut-être, que dans cette situation, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ait le bon sens de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Heureusement, on ne lui avait pas dit de faire quelque chose comme du cannibalisme. Il réussit à ne pas penser au corps de Viktor Krum avant d'y arriver. Peut-être que c'était ce que Voldemort cherchait, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'il comptait sur mon refus de manger une partie d'humain, et Draco Malfoy aussi, et comme cela, nous serions tombés raides morts, et il n'aurait plus eu à se soucier de nous... Peut-être qu'il y avait plus à gagner avec cela qu'avec le pouvoir de Viktor en consommant son corps encore chaud...

Il frissonna, sentant son déjeuner bouger de manière inconfortable en lui comme il allait chez Mrs Figg dans ce chaud après-midi de juin. Malfoy devait savoir. Il aurait pu mourir à son initiation dans cette vie. Harry se souvenait de la façon dont il avait interrompu Voldemort pour lui suggérer d'utiliser le sort de Hara Kiri sur Karkaroff. (Heureusement, le sort d'Obéissance ne causait pas de dommage pour l'impolitesse.) Harry pensa que le père de Malfoy avait lancé le sort de Hara Kiri sur son fils, et il arrêta d'être surpris que Lucius Malfoy n'ait rien dit du sort d'Obéissance.

Quand il atteignit la maison, la voiture n'était pas dans l'allée, alors il pensa que Mrs Figg était sortie. Il frappa à la porte, ne recevant pas de réponse. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, puis alla à l'arrière. Personne n'était dans le jardin non plus. Malfoy était aussi parti à ce qu'il semblait. Pour ne pas rester sans rien faire pour attendre, il se mit au travail en arrachant les mauvaises herbes de la bordure de Mrs Figg, qui était ensevelie sous les pissenlits. Il savait qu'à sa manière sèche et bourrue, elle lui serait reconnaissante.

Harry perdit le cours du temps, et il entendit finalement le bruit de la vieille Ford marron de Mrs Figg remontant dans l'allée. Il leva le nez de ses mauvaises herbes et reçut un choc. Mrs Figg ne conduisait pas. C'était Draco qui était au volant. Il en resta bouche bée, tout étonné qu'il était.

Malfoy émergea du côté conducteur de la voiture, souriant et s'appuyant sur la portière, en disant. « Oh, c'est attirant, Potter. Continue et tu pourrais bien résoudre notre problème de parasites. »

Harry referma sa bouche. Il regarda la voiture, puis Mrs Figg, rétrécissant ses yeux suspicieusement. « Vous avez fait ça ! » déclara-t-il, la voyant blanchir sous le coup de l'accusation. Elle eut l'air énervée et mit sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Bien, tu vois, je, hum... oh mon Dieu... » fit sa voix tremblante.

Malfoy referma la portière. « Oh, calme-toi Potter. Ce papier rose moldu est ridicule. Qui n'a pas souhaité pouvoir faire bouger les choses, sauter les étapes comme avoir un permis provisoire... »

« Mais... Mais... » bégaya Harry, « On n'est pas supposé faire plus que le souhaiter ! On n'est pas sensé utiliser la magie pour... »

« Chut ! » déclara Mrs Figg, perdant soudain sa façade de vieille femme faible. D'un geste de la main, les lèvres de Harry furent scellées. Ou plutôt, elles disparurent. Il mit sa main à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Il y avait de la peau légèrement piquante mais ininterrompue du nez au menton. Plus d'orifice ou quoique ce soit.

« Mmm mmm MMM ! » cria Harry au meilleur de ses capacités. Il avait au moins ses cordes vocales dans sa gorge, d'après le bruit qu'il faisait. Draco Malfoy avait l'air à deux doigts de se rouler sur le sol, complètement mort de rire.

« Rentrez dans la maison ! » ordonna la vieille dame irritée. Les grognements gutturaux de Harry devenaient de plus en plus forts et indignés. « Bien, cela t'enseignera à fermer ton clapet en public, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle soupira et secoua la tête comme elle conduisait les garçons dans la maison. « L'éducation moldu, quel non-sens... » Draco Malfoy virait au pourpre en essayant de ne pas rire et en voyant Harry sans bouche et furieux.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, Mrs Figg fit à nouveau un signe de la main en direction de Harry et sa bouche réapparut. Il haleta et recommença immédiatement à crier. « Que diable était-ce ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ensuite ? Me transformer en furet bondissant, comme votre frère l'a fait ? »

Elle le regarda, étonnée. « Quoi ? »

« Quand elle a enlevé ta bouche, elle a aussi dû t'ôter quelques cellules grises, Potter. Ce n'était pas le vrai Maugrey, tu te souviens ? Et... » il baissa le ton « ne lui donne pas des idées. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, grognon. « Montrez à quelqu'un qu'il a enfreint la loi, et la seconde d'après votre bouche a disparu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait de la délation... »

Elle se tenait près de la cuisinière, posant la bouilloire dessus, même s'il faisait très chaud. Il se souvint qu'elle ne trouvait jamais qu'il faisait trop chaud pour un petit thé. Elle passa sa main devant la bouilloire et elle commença presque immédiatement à siffler. Elle haussa ses sourcils en direction du placard, et trois tasses et sous-tasses volèrent jusqu'à la table, rejointes par trois cuillères s'échappant du tiroir à côté de la cuisinière. Avec un léger mouvement du doigt, la bouilloire versait l'eau dans la vieille théière brune, qui flotta ensuite jusqu'à la table, avec le sucrier et un pot de crème.

Mrs Figg s'assit en face de Harry et lui fit un signe de la tête. « Tu pourrais être maman. » lui dit-elle, et il grimaça, vexé qu'elle ne s'excuse même pas de son maléfice. Mais il prit la théière et servit le thé déjà parfaitement infusé dans leurs tasses respectives.

Comme ils se faisaient passer la crème et le sucre, Mrs Figg parla. « Maintenant, Harry, écoute moi et n'émet pas de jugement avant de pouvoir faire la part de chose. D'abord, je veux te poser une question. Comment exactement penses-tu qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière qui n'a pas grandi dans le monde moldu procède pour avoir un permis de conduire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « De la même façon que tout le monde. On va à la poste, on remplit le formulaire, on l'envoie au DVLA... »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'utilise le sorcier ou la sorcière pour s'identifier ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Un passeport. Un certificat de naissance. Cette sorte de chose habituelle. »

« Harry, en ce qui concerne le gouvernement britannique, nous n'existons pas. A moins de donner quelques coups de baguette, nous n'avons pas de certificat de naissance moldu ou de passeport. Et je voulais que Draco ait son permis avec un minimum d'attente et de bureaucratie, alors j'ai simplement... accéléré un peu les choses. »

« En plus de lui avoir créé une fausse identité. »

« Oh, son permis est au nom de Draco Malfoy. Cependant, cette adresse est sa résidence officielle, et il est né le sept juin, plutôt que le sept juillet. Et bien sûr, son permis provisoire remonte aussi au 7 juin... »

« Vous ne pouviez pas attendre une semaine de plus qu'il ait dix-sept ans ? Même s'il n'existe pas pour ce que sait le gouvernement, vous pourriez au moins lui générer un certificat de naissance avec la bonne date, déposer un dossier et attendre qu'il revienne par la poste comme tout le monde... »

Mrs Figg finit son thé et reposa sa tasse avec un petit bruit sec. « Toi, Harry Potter, ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Comment penses-tu que ton ami Aberforth Dumbledore a fonctionné en affaire depuis toutes ces années ? Penses-tu qu'il explique à tous ses clients qu'il est en fait un sorcier et qu'il ne s'appelle pas Dick Abernathy ? Tu penses qu'il montre aux employés du gouvernement un certificat de naissance vieux de cent-quarante ans fourni par le ministère de la magie ? Grandis... Tu as vécu dans le monde moldu pendant des années. Le gouvernement de la reine crois que tu es quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas vrai avec Draco. J'ai des protections sur ma maison pour empêcher quiconque de transplaner dedans ou en dehors maintenant que Draco reste avec moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment décoller sur mon balai n'importe quand, pas que je le ferais à mon âge, et c'est un risque que d'avoir ma cheminée sur le réseau de cheminette. Je n'aime pas conduire. Mes réflexes et ma vision ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Si tu avais le choix, tu préférerais que je sois derrière le volant ou bien que ce soit Draco ? »

Harry grimaça et Draco Malfoy marmonna « Réaction typique de Griffondor... »

« Comportement typique de Serpentard, contourner les règles, tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à ses fins... »

« Allons, allons. Tous les sorcier qui se retrouvent soudain à avoir besoin de vivre dans le monde moldu le font. Et ton cher Aberforth était à Poufsouffle. Alors voilà. » dit-elle, comme si cela mettait un terme au débat. Harry but son thé, encore vexé pour sa bouche.

« Et, » il jeta à Malfoy, « ta petite amie est une Griffondor, et tout le monde dans sa famille, que tu essayes d'impressionner, alors je ne te conseillerais pas de faire de trop nombreux commentaires sur les comportements 'typiquement Griffondor' avec les Weasley... »

« En parlant des Weasley, n'étais-tu pas celui qui a volé à l'école à bord de la voiture des Weasley au début de la deuxième année ? Tu n'enfreignais pas que quelques règles, pas vrai ? Si je m'en souviens bien, c'était dans la Gazette du Soir que cette nuit là, des tonnes de moldus vous avez vu, et puis il y avait eu une autre histoire quelques mois plus tard sur les problèmes du père Weasley au travail à cause de cela... »

« C'est aussi le père de Ginny, et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'être si méprisant à ce sujet si tu veux jamais qu'il te laisse t'approcher de sa fille. »

Mrs Figg soupira et fit un geste de la main. Les tasses, sous-tasses, et autres affaires du thé se précipitèrent dans l'évier qui commença à se remplir d'un mélange d'eau chaude et froide venant des robinets séparés. Harry se renfrogna. Il avait la tasse aux lèvres et buvait encore, et elle s'était enfuie de ses mains.

« Voilà qui est assez. » dit-elle. « Tu ne savais pas que nous étions allés à Swansea pour obtenir le permis de Draco, de toute évidence, alors tu dois être venu ici avec quelque autre raison que de nous accuser de crimes et de magouilles. »

Harry grimaça. Avec l'histoire sur les règles enfreintes par Mrs Figg, il avait presque oublié. Bien sûr, c'était ce qui semblait être arrivé virtuellement tous les jours depuis qu'il avait rétabli le cours du temps... quelque chose semblait tout le temps le distraire avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un moment pour parler à Malfoy du sort d'Obéissance.

« Bien, j'ai récemment découvert quelque chose que je pense que Malfoy... heu, Draco, devrait savoir. En fait, je suis surpris que vous ne lui ayez pas dit... Attendez. Peut-être que vous l'avez fait... »

Draco Malfoy regarda alternativement Harry et Mrs Figg. « D'accord. J'abandonne. De quoi parles-tu ? »

Mrs Figg s'énerva. « Oui Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Ok, voilà ce que je sais. » Il se tourna vers Malfoy. « Quand tu avais environ un an, Voldemort est venu voir tes parents à cause de la Prophétie. Il leur a donné un choix : t'élever pour que tu sois son serviteur, ou te tuer. Ils ont choisi de coopérer, et il t'a lancé un sort en guise d'assurance. C'était un sort d'Obéissance ? »

Draco Malfoy regarda son ancienne nounou. « Vous le saviez ? »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. « C'est nouveau pour moi. Comment as-tu découvert cela Harry ? »

Comment l'avait-il découvert ? Oh, pouvait-il dire, j'essayais d'empêcher ma mère de tuer Ron Weasley, et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle allait le faire afin que Voldemort ne m'en donne pas l'ordre, parce que si je refusais, je mourrais... Bien. Je vais encore devoir utiliser ce 'Je ne peux pas te le dire'.

« Je ne peux... bien, comment n'est pas vraiment la partie importante. La partie importante est comment fonctionne le sort. Si tu... » dit-il en montrant Draco de la tête, « ... reçois un ordre direct de Voldemort, tu dois soit l'accepter, quel qu'il soit, ou le refuser... »

Le garçon blond ricana. « Et en quoi est-ce différent de ne pas être sous le sort d'Obéissance ? »

« C'est ce qui arrive après qui est différent. Si tu acceptes de faire ce qu'on t'as dit, même si tu mentais et que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, une fois que tu as accepté, tu le feras, ou tu mourras en tentant de le faire. Si c'est possible, bien sûr. Par exemple, si on te dit de tuer quelqu'un de déjà mort, cela n'a aucun effet. Cela ne peut pas être dominé comme l'Imperius. »

Draco Malfoy se renfrogna. « Bien cela ne semble définitivement pas bon. Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas pu mentir à l'initiation, comme il y avait tant de monde autour, mais c'est pour cela que j'ai suggéré d'utiliser le sort japonais, afin de ne pouvoir être envoyé en prison pour avoir lancé un sort impardonnable si quelqu'un du ministère avait jamais découvert... »

Harry frissonna. Il avait déjà lancé deux des trois sorts impardonnables. Il avait tenté de tuer Tom Jedusor avec l'un, et influencé sa mère avec l'Imperius quand il avait changé le cours du temps. Il n'avait cependant jamais lancé le cruciatus sur quiconque.

« Oui, » continua-t-il. « C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que je devais te le dire. Mentir ne ferait rien de bon dans une telle situation. »

Draco Malfoy fixa la table.

Quand le silence inconfortable se fut assez longtemps étendu, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il.. Il y a autre chose. »

Mrs Figg leva les yeux. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Bien... Si Voldemort te donne » dit-il en regardant Draco Malfoy, « un ordre direct et que tu refuses de le faire,... » Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas comment dire cela. Comment sa mère le lui avait annoncé ?

« Hé bien ? » éclata Malfoy. « Quoi ? »

« Tu tomberas raide mort. » réussit-il à dire. Malfoy le fixa.

« Quoi ? »

Harry acquiesça, se souvenant encore de la grotte, du regard affolé dans les yeux de sa mère...

« Mais » ajouta-t-il, « Il y a en fait une bonne chose. En quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? » couina presque Malfoy. « Quoi ? J'ai des vignettes de sorciers à échanger ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement compenser ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que cela compensait. J'ai dit qu'il y avait une bonne chose à tout cela. Ok, pas précisément une bonne chose... plus quelque chose qui n'est pas affreux. »

« Bien, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Que diable est-ce ?

« Bien... quand il a lancé ce sort, ou quand n'importe qui le lance... Il a abandonné une partie de son pouvoir, et tu l'as eu. L'idée est... comme il veut t'utiliser pour faire des choses, le pouvoir supplémentaire rend plus probable ton succès. Le pouvoir le quitte. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait que tes parents acceptent de t'élever pour que tu sois son serviteur. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et qu'il t'avait lancé le sort d'Obéissance et commencé à te donner des ordres quand tu aurais été plus âgé... si tu n'avais pas su ce qui pouvait t'arriver en cas de refus de faire ce qu'il te disait, et que tu n'avais ressenti aucune loyauté envers lui... tu aurais simplement pu dire non, et mourir. Si cela devait arriver, tout le pouvoir qu'il avait mis en toi serait juste mort avec toi... il ne l'aurait pas récupéré. »

Malfoy avait l'air très grognon. « C'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je qualifierai de bien. »

« Bien, tu as un peu plus de pouvoir que la plupart des sorciers. Un peu de son pouvoir est aussi passé en moi quand il a essayé de me tuer et que le sort a rebondi. C'est pour cela que je suis Fourchelang. Mais mes parents n'ont pas voulu me promettre à lui, alors il ne m'a pas lancé le sort d'Obéissance dessus. Il a essayé de me tuer à la place. »

« Du pouvoir en plus. Je ne me sens pas vraiment puissant... »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que tu découvriras que de la magie avancée que tu n'as pas essayée avant la septième année te vient naturellement. Qui sait ? Et tu sais déjà comment transplaner. Si tu as trouvé assez simple d'apprendre cela, le pouvoir supplémentaire qu'il t'a donné peut l'expliquer. » Mais ensuite, il se souvint encore d'une chose sur le sort d'Obéissance. « Oh, heu, il y a encore autre chose... »

Malfoy soupira. « Autre chose ? »

« Oui. Tu, hum... tu ne peux pas lancer sur Voldemort un sort qui pourrait le blesser. »

« Et c'est bien ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était bien. Tu ne peux pas lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra, ou le Cruciatus, ou le Hara Kiri. S'il y a un risque qu'il se fasse mal en tombant si tu veux l'assommer, tu ne pourras pas le faire non plus. »

« Que veux tu dire, je ne pourrai pas ? »

« Tu ne peux simplement pas. Si tu pointes ta baguette sur lui et essaye, elle déviera au dernier moment et le sort frappera quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si une autre personne se tient à proximité, cela pourra être très dangereux. Si tu étais dans une situation où tu devais l'atteindre, tu devrais le faire indirectement, ou sans aucune magie. Si le sort ne risque pas de le blesser, tu peux lancer quelque chose sur lui comme le sort d'Impediment. Du moins tant que cela ne signifie pas l'arrêter au beau milieu d'une autoroute avec de gros camions fonçant sur lui. Auquel cas, cela ne fonctionnerait probablement pas non plus. »

Malfoy fixa à nouveau la table, puis releva les yeux vers Harry. « Est-ce tout ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Si mes parents avaient été d'accord pour faire ce qu'il voulait, j'aurais reçu le même sort. Mais, comme moi, tu as une partie de son pouvoir. »

Malfoy grimaça. « Tu as une partie de son pouvoir sans avoir le problème de ne pas pouvoir le blesser ou refuser un ordre. Et avec la possibilité de mentir si tu dois suivre un ordre. Oui. C'est pareil. » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Mrs Figg haussa les sourcils. « Je viens de faire de la magie très compliquée sur les ordinateurs moldus et les registres papier pour te permettre de conduire ma voiture, et tu vas commencer à pleurnicher pour cela ? »

« Mais... Mais » bafouilla Malfoy.

Elle fit un geste de la main et Malfoy tressaillit, pensant peut-être qu'il allait être le suivant à perdre sa bouche. « Non. Tu dois juste faire avec. Tu as de la chance que Harry ait trouvé cela. Maintenant tu es averti et préparé. »

« La meilleure chose à faire serait d'être sur que Voldemort ne s'approche pas de lui. »

Draco Malfoy lui décocha un regard méprisant. « Et le gagnant de l'oscar du la Déclaration la Plus Évidente va à Harry Pot... »

« Écoute, Malfoy, je n'avais pas à dire quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et tu n'as toujours pas dit... comment as-tu découvert cela à mon sujet ? Et depuis combien de temps sais-tu ? »

« Ce sont mes affaires. Et comme je peux voir à quel point tu es reconnaissant, je pense que je vais simplement rentrer chez moi et prendre le thé ! »

« Bien ! » lui cracha Draco Malfoy.

« Et je te retrouve demain matin chez moi pour courir ! » dit-il en ouvrant la porte, toujours en mode grosse voix colérique, en dépit du fait que ce n'était plus approprié.

« Bien ! » répondit Malfoy, évidemment aussi coincé sur sa lancée.

Harry revint chez lui, son estomac en vrac à cause de l'émotion. Il aurait aimé pouvoir conduire avant son anniversaire, mais maintenant il allait le passer dans un château sur l'île de Bute, qui n'avait même pas de pont pour la relier à la terre. Le seul accès routier passait par un ferry. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était légèrement jaloux que Mrs Figg n'ait pas enfreint la loi pour lui, alors sa réponse était venue comme une prise de position rigide sur le contournement de la loi en général. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en avançant. Oh, bien. S'il voyait Draco Malfoy conduire la voiture de Mrs Figg, il devrait juste faire de son mieux et ne pas admettre qu'il était vert de jalousie.

Il rentra par la porte de la cuisine et se lava les mains dans l'évier, puis s'installa à sa place habituelle pour le repas. Son oncle avait déjà pris ses saucisses et il lisait le journal du soir. Avant de se cacher derrière les pages bruissantes, Harry vit de nouveau un sourire suffisant sur son visage. Comme sa tante se servait une autre saucisse, elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir un sourire en coin contre lequel elle luttait sans succès.

Harry déglutit en avalant sa nourriture, les regardant l'un et l'autre assez souvent, mais essayant principalement de faire mine de ne pas s'intéresser à eux. Pour avoir un ailleurs où regarder, il s'occupa à lire un article dans le journal que Vernon tenait devant sa tête.

_Un orateur charismatique vient à Surrey_

_Rodney Jeffries, la nouvelle sensation dans le monde des orateurs inspirés et des guérisseurs apporte son spectacle à Surrey pour les quinze prochains jours. Mr Jeffries a frappé le pays comme un coup de tonnerre lors de la dernière Bonfire Night, quand il a parlé à un rassemblement à Blackpool, où il a convaincu un jeune homme qui s'était brûlé par inadvertance lors de la fête que non seulement il ne s'était pas brûlé, mais qu'il n'avait plus les brûlures que d'autres avaient vues sur sa peau ! Le mélange unique de Rodney Jeffries entre l'inspiration et le pouvoir de l'esprit sur la matière a fait de lui quelqu'un à ne pas manquer ! Entrée : 20 £_

Harry secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que les gens ne faisaient pas pour se divertir. Vingt livres étaient une belle somme en plus. Il préférait aller au cinéma. Il y était allé pour la première fois l'été précédent, quand il avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir un nouveau film toutes les semaines, un de ses jours libres. Comme Draco Malfoy travaillait ce jour là, il y allait seul, et il s'asseyait dans le noir, mangeant des barres chocolatées, souhaitant avoir pensé à prendre Hermione voir un film ou deux l'été d'avant, quand elle était restée à Privet Drive.

Maintenant, il souhaitait juste pouvoir à nouveau parler à Hermione comme à une amie. Il se demandait souvent comment ils passeraient sur le malaise qui avait résulté de leur rupture, et de son union (en quelque sorte) avec Ron. Ron lui manquait aussi. Depuis que Lupin l'avait mordu et transformé en loup-garou, il avait été à la fois distant d'Hermione et de lui, même si Harry l'avait accompagné toutes les nuits où il s'était transformé en loup jusqu'à présent.

Étrangement, il avait la meilleure possibilité de devenir bons amis avec Draco Malfoy, comme il restait encore à Surrey cet été. Le seul problème avec cela était le fait que Malfoy était le petit ami de Ginny Weasley, et, pour autant qu'il se dise cela, Harry était complètement et totalement amoureux de Ginny. Il savait que c'était sans espoir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il rêvait d'elle le jour. Il rêvait d'elle la nuit aussi. Il avait été surpris par la nature de ces rêves. Ils marchaient juste main dans la main, ou elle volait sur son dos pendant qu'il planait au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite sous sa forme de griffon d'or. Il se sentait incroyablement paisible après ses rêves, avec seulement quelques exceptions. Parfois, le rêve agréable était interrompu par Draco Malfoy qui apparaissait et l'enlevait à Harry. Celui qui était vraiment dérangeant était quand Harry et Ginny rentraient dans l'une des serres, et que Draco Malfoy était là, allongé sur une robe sur le sol, avec sa chemise ouverte, disant « Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir amenée, Potter. » comme Ginny courait vers lui et commençait à embrasser le garçon blond avec passion...

Harry se secoua en montant les escaliers vers sa chambre. Soudain, un mur d'eau frappa la maison, les gouttes tapant bruyamment sur la fenêtre en haut des escaliers. Harry alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda le ciel, fronçant les sourcils. Il était encore bleu pâle, le soleil n'était même pas encore près de se coucher comme c'était le début de l'été. D'où diable pouvait bien venir toute cette eau ?

Puis Harry regarda en bas. Son oncle était sortit après que Harry ait quitté la cuisine et il dirigeait le tuyau d'arrosage du jardin vers la maison, l'aspergeant comme si elle brûlait violemment. Harry pouvait entendre l'eau frapper le toit comme il descendait le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis il entendit un son différent provenant de cette pièce. Cela ressemblait... à de la pluie tombant dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit ce que son oncle avait prévu pour lui faire réparer le toit. Il avait utilisé la perceuse qu'il avait amenée à la maison pour déjeuner pour percer des trous dans le plafond de Harry, juste au-dessus de son lit. Voilà pourquoi tante Petunia était couverte de poussière de plâtre. Et il pensa que la voix de Vernon devait être étouffée parce qu'il faisait probablement cela depuis le grenier, faisant quelques trous au-dessus de sa tête, dans le toit lui-même, et d'autres dans le plafond de Harry, à travers le plancher des combles.

Harry avait été furieux durant sa courte vie. Il avait été assez furieux avec Marge, la sœur de Vernon, quand elle avait insulté ses parents pour qu'il l'ait transformée en un très gros ballon repoussant. Il avait été assez furieux avec Malfoy et ses deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle pour leur lancer le sort de Furunculus sur tous les trois dans le Poudlard Express après la quatrième année. Il se souvenait avoir été très en colère aussi dans son autre vie, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu être plus furieux qu'il ne l'était en ce moment.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers son bureau et sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sort de bouclier d'Aegis sur tout son plafond, et le sort de Dessicatio sur son lit pour le sécher. Il s'arrêta à la dernière seconde. Deux sorts, juste pour ne pas avoir une chambre détrempée, ne seraient pas si facilement ignorés par le ministère. Il était le nouveau préfet en chef de Poudlard. Graver le nom de Jamie sur la pierre tombale de ses parents était une chose, mais il aurait lancé ces sorts dans la maison du quatre Privet Drive. Ce serait assez difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il devait absolument faire cela. (Cela ne pouvait pas être expliqué comme de l'autodéfense, par exemple.) Il posa sa baguette à contrecœur, regardant l'eau tomber sur son matelas trempé, les flots coulant sur le sol le long des draps en désordre.

Il redescendit le couloir et les escaliers, puis sortit et alla directement au robinet qui contrôlait le tuyau, l'éteignant complètement. Il leva les yeux et vit son oncle regardant le bout de son tuyau qui gouttait, confus. Harry fut tenté de rallumer l'eau à plein débit alors que son oncle avait le tuyau pointé en plein sur le visage, mais il résista à la tentation. A la place, s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers son oncle et croisa ses bras, le foudroyant du regard.

« D'accord. Je remplacerai ce foutu toit... »

Son oncle leva le nez vers lui et eut un sourire béat, comme s'il ne venait pas de tenter de noyer toutes les possessions chères à Harry et de tremper le lit dans lequel il dormait. « Splendide, splendide. Je vais commander les fournitures... »

« ... mais je vais quand même travailler pour Aber... Je veux dire Mr Abernathy. Dick. Je travaillerai sur le toit après le boulot, et lors de mes jours libres. »

Son oncle considéra cela à travers la fente de ses yeux. « D'accord. Mais assure-toi que ce sera fini avant que tu partes. »

Harry accepta de finir le toit avant de partir pour l'île de Bute, et puis il retourna dans sa chambre pour évaluer les dégâts. Son lit était foutu, mais pour limiter la quantité d'eau qui passerait dans la maison, il jeta directement le matelas par la fenêtre, ainsi que le sommier. Puis il déménagea le sommier et le matelas de la chambre d'amis, la laissant sans endroit où des invités auraient pu dormir dans le cas où il y en aurait eu. Cependant, Harry avait assez confiance dans le fait que Hermione ne se pointerait pas à sa porte cette année. Sirius ne restait pas avec les Granger pendant les vacances, comme il l'avait fait l'été dernier, mais Hermione avait largement sous-entendu qu'un autre sorcier ou une autre sorcière allait être son hôte et qu'elle serait suffisamment protégée.

Quand il eut fini de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne sentit plus qu'un peu l'humidité, Harry s'effondra sur son nouveau matelas sans draps, épuisé, s'endormant presque aussitôt qu'il eut mis ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et sa tête sur l'oreiller. Dans un mois, il aurait dix-sept ans. Il pouvait le faire, se dit-il en s'endormant. Il ne lancerait pas de maléfice sur le toit de son oncle et de sa tante afin qu'il fuie comme une passoire à la prochaine averse...

Mais ensuite, cette pensée le fit s'endormir avec un grand sourire sur le visage...


	4. Chap 01 3

Syds : toulours aussi sympa ce vernon, oui...

roukia : pauvre harry

Lunenoire : tordus et mechant et betes

Elava la louve : ah...? oups, j'aurais merde en inserant ma reponse?

Wargate: comme beaucoup de questions, la reponse est plus loin...

onarluca: merci, à la prochaine.

Wynzar : merci, mais je te conseille quand meme de lire la dernière génération.

Harry fut brusquement réveillé par un étrange bruit sifflant, et il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes, mais, à en juger par le soleil à l'est, c'était déjà le matin. Quand il avait fait le compte des dommages, il avait sorti quelques fournitures magiques mouillées de sa malle légèrement humide, parmi lesquels son scrutoscope de poche, qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau. Il grogna. Encore cette stupide chose. Normalement, il le gardait au fond de la malle, fourré dans une des chaussettes délirantes tricotées main que Dobby, l'elfe de maison, lui avait données, mais il avait jeté les chaussettes mouillées par la fenêtre, avec le matelas.

Il grogna comme la petite boule de métal continuait à tournoyer et à cliqueter. Il enfila son short et une chemise propre, enfila ses baskets. Que diable se passait-il avec cette chose ? Il alla au bureau pour l'examiner, regardant par la fenêtre le laitier, qui faisait une livraison à deux maisons de là. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait posé une caisse en plastique de produits laitiers et semblait tenir une baguette, la pointant vers la porte et disant quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas entendre. Sans s'arrêter, il glissa le scrutoscope dans la poche de son short et descendit au trot les escaliers, sortant par devant et courant jusqu'à la maison des voisins en sautant par-dessus les haies.

Avec ses chaussures à la semelle en caoutchouc, il avait été assez silencieux, en dépit du fait que pour lui sa respiration et les battements de son cœur faisaient un vacarme assourdissant. L'intrus était déjà dans la maison et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été vu. Quand Harry atteignit la porte d'entrée ouverte, il tendit sa main et cria « Expelliarmus ! » juste au moment ou le faux laitier se retournait. L'homme surpris vola en arrière et se frappa la tête contre le mur, et un tableau à côté de sa tête s'écrasa au sol, le verre se brisant. La baguette vola proprement dans la main de Harry. Il la fixa. Flûte. Et maintenant ? Le scrutoscope avait cessé de s'exciter, peut-être parce que le 'laitier' était hors d'état de nuire. La baguette mesurait seulement sept pouces, alors Harry la fourra dans sa chaussette. Il revint en courant à la maison, laissant la maison de ses voisins ouverte, l'homme assommé sur le sol, la caisse en plastique avec le lait se réchauffant sur le pallier.

Il décrocha le téléphone de la cuisine et chercha à se rappeler du numéro de Mrs Figg pendant un moment. Quand il leva le nez et vit un bout de papier sur la porte du frigo, ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il eut envie d'embrasser sa tante Il composa le numéro, tapotant des doigts avec impatience, commençant à se demander si ce n'aurait pas été plus rapide de simplement aller chez elle. A la longue, quelqu'un répondit.

« Que... ? » fit une voix endormie, trop grave pour être celle de Mrs Figg (mais pas de beaucoup).

« Malfoy, c'est toi ? Écoute, j'ai un problème ici. Le laitier entrait par effraction dans la maison des Nelson avec une baguette. Ils sont à deux maisons d'ici. Je l'ai désarmé et il est KO, et j'ai sa baguette. Je ne sais pas si les Nelson se sont réveillé ou pas, et je ne sais pas où est le vrai laitier. Parce que de toute évidence, celui-là n'est pas notre laitier. Je veux dire, je sais comment est le vrai laitier... Il s'appelle Oscar, ou quelque chose comme cela... et celui-là lui ressemble, mais de toute évidence c'est un sorcier qui a pris sa place, et j'ai besoin que Mrs Figg contacte le ministère et fasse venir des gens ici pour lancer des sorts de mémoire, ou quelque chose si les Nelson se réveillent et se demandent ce qui se passe, et aussi pour découvrir qui est vraiment ce sorcier, et ce qu'il a fait d'Otto... Attends, c'est son nom, c'est Otto... Et pourquoi il l'a fait... »

Il s'arrêta un instant, entendant seulement le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Malfoy ? Tu es encore là ? »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, qui est-ce ? C'est Harry ! »

« Oh, je suis désolé, le Harry que je connais ne réveille pas les gens aux aurores et babillant des incohérences sur des laitiers sorciers... »

« Bien, de toute évidence, le Harry que tu connais le fait. Écoute, est-ce que tu peux simplement dire à Mrs Figg d'appeler le ministère et d'envoyer quelqu'un ici pour voir ce qui se passe ? » cria-t-il pratiquement au téléphone, ne se souciant pas de réveiller sa tante et son oncle. « Ce sorcier pourrait être un Mangemort après tout. Je veux dire, il rentrait dans une maison à deux pas de l'endroit où j'habite. Peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était ma maison et qu'il s'est trompé. Peut-être qu'après avoir pris la forme du laitier, il allait prendre la forme d'un des Nelson pour pouvoir vivre près de moi. Dis-le simplement à Mrs Figg ! »

Avant que l'autre garçon ne puisse répondre, Harry raccrocha le téléphone et monta dans sa chambre, sortant sa cape d'invisibilité de sa garde-robe, où il l'avait mise à sécher. Il l'enfila et s'examina dans le miroir. La brève humidité n'avait pas affecté son efficacité, mais elle lui donnait une légère odeur de moisi maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter de cela. Il quitta à nouveau la maison et alla chez les Nelson, la baguette de l'autre sorcier encore dans la chaussette. Il s'avança avec précautions dans la maison, en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les bouts de verre du cadre qui était tombé. Le sorcier commençait à se réveiller, se frottant la tête, alors Harry sortit sa baguette de sa chaussette et la pointa à travers sa cape en disant « Stupéfix ! ». Il avait cessé de se soucier de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Que le ministère essaye de lui causer des problèmes, qu'il essaye simplement. Pour le moins, cet homme entrait par effraction dans une maison, ce qui est contre les lois moldues. Peu importait ce qu'il aurait fait, cela était contre les lois magiques.

L'attente sembla interminable pour Harry. Il se demanda pourquoi les Nelson n'étaient pas descendus quand le corps avait frappé le mur, mais maintenant, il remarquait que leur voiture n'était pas dans l'allée. Ils devaient être ailleurs. Alors... un faux laitier prétendait faire sa livraison à une maison vide. Il devait savoir qu'elle était vide. Au moins, les Nelson étaient un souci de moins maintenant...

Il entendit une sirène au loin, se rapprochant de plus en plus, et s'arrêtant finalement devant la maison. Deux gendarmes de la police de Little Whinging sortirent de leur voiture et s'avancèrent sur le chemin propret jusqu'à la porte de devant. Harry se retira de l'entrée dans la salle à manger. Où diable étaient Mrs Figg et quelqu'un des autorités magiques ?

Les gendarmes se ressemblaient, de jeunes hommes bruns guère plus vieux que Harry, à ce qu'il semblait, qui avaient probablement été debouts toute la nuit et qui attendaient de rentrer chez eux quand cela était arrivé.

« Scott, » dit l'un d'eux, « où a-t-elle dit que se trouvait le panneau de contrôle ? »

L'autre consulta un petit carnet de notes qu'il retira de sa poche. « Hum... à côté de la porte de derrière. »

Les deux officiers s'avancèrent droit sur Harry, qui se mit doucement sur le côté afin qu'ils puissent passer par la salle à manger, en direction de la cuisine. Il les suivit. Celui qui n'était pas Scott alla à un tableau de contrôle électronique avec des lumières clignotantes et tapa un code qu'il lut du petit carnet. Les lumières s'arrêtèrent et les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Bien, cela aura arrêté l'alarme à la station de surveillance. La fille là-bas dit qu'il y en a beaucoup en vacances ces prochains mois. Ils ont appelé avant de partir. Heureusement que c'est une alarme silencieuse ici. Les voisins n'ont probablement pas été dérangés. Nous ferions mieux de nous occuper de ce gars au sol. »

Tous les trois revinrent examiner le laitier. Les officiers essayèrent de le faire revenir à lui, sans succès. Harry savait qu'aucune méthode de réanimation moldue ne pouvait marcher. Seul le contre-sort « Enervatus » pouvait éveiller une personne assommée.

Après avoir essayé pendant ce qui sembla prendre des jours pour Harry, ils abandonnèrent. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui, Bert. J'ai son pouls, mais pas vraiment grand chose de plus... »

Bert prit le téléphone de l'entrée et composa un numéro. « Bien. Une ambulance... » Il donna l'adresse et raccrocha. En peu de temps, l'ambulance arrivait dans la rue, et ni Mrs Figg, ni Draco Malfoy n'étaient encore arrivés, ni quelqu'un du ministère de la magie d'ailleurs. Les moldus allaient l'amener quelque part. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était bien ou mal. Bien si Mrs Figg ou les autres opérationnels pouvaient trouver où il était. Mal si les Mangemorts trouvaient d'abord et allaient le chercher.

Il regarda, résigné comme ils le portaient dehors. Il se glissa dehors avec la police, manquant de peu de buter dans la caisse de bouteilles de lait et d'œufs. Les officiers refermèrent la porte, puis celui appelé Bert la fixa. « Une famille en vacances, » s'amusa-t-il, « le laitier force l'entrée, comme désespéré de pouvoir livrer ses marchandises, il devient fou et s'assomme et on ne peut pas le ranimer... »

Son partenaire semblait en fait moins intéressé à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il essayait de s'assurer qu'ils avait tout fait de façon carrée. « Nous allons devoir appeler la crèmerie. Afin qu'ils sachent ce qui est arrivé à leur homme. Et que ferons-nous pour les livraisons ? » voulut savoir Scott. Bert le fixa.

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, il y a tous ces gens qui attendent leur lait et leurs œufs sur le pas de la porte, comme toujours, et il n'y a personne pour le faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vont-ils savoir ce qui est arrivé ? Que penseront-ils ? »

Bert revint à la voiture de police en secouant la tête, comme s'il se demandait comment on lui avait collé un tel crétin comme partenaire. « Ce qu'on fait, c'est retourner au boulot. Ce n'est pas notre boulot si quelqu'un ne peut pas faire le leur parce qu'il est à l'hôpital. »

« Mais nous devrions au moins appeler la crèmerie... »

« Si tu veux. Bien. Tu appelleras la crèmerie quand nous serons de retour. » dit-il, puis il s'arrêta. « Attends. » dit-il à son partenaire, réfléchissant visiblement très fort. « Avant de partir en vacances, ils ont appelé la station de surveillance pour dire qu'ils ne seraient pas là. Et il y a le journal sur les marches ? » Harry, en même temps que son partenaire, se tourna pour regarder. « Non, il n'y est pas. Ils ont suspendu leur abonnement avant de partir aussi, je parie. Alors... si tu pars en vacances, il y a certaines choses que tu fais. Tu appelles le journal, la station de surveillance si tu as une alarme, et... » dit-il suggestivement, attendant la suite de son collègue. Scott ne bougea pas, ses yeux louchant comme il réfléchissait très fort à ce que Bert impliquait.

« Oh ! » dit-il finalement. « On annule la livraison de lait ! »

Bert acquiesça. « Précisément. Alors nous avons ici quelqu'un qui savait qu'ils allaient partir en vacances, mais apparemment pas qu'ils avaient un système d'alarme, et il pensait juste qu'il allait s'introduire là, et piquer quelques choses pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là... »

Son coéquipier approuva, clairement impressionné par la prouesse mentale de l'autre homme. « Tu vois Bert, c'est pour ça que tu vas avoir cette promotion. Maintenant, moi, je me demanderai qui l'a assommé. Spécialement comme tu suspecte cette personne d'être un voleur. Celui qui a fait ça a joué au héros. »

Maintenant, Bert se renfrogna, ne voulant clairement pas admettre que son explication simple du laitier utilisant des informations appropriées pour choisir une heure avantageuse pour le vol était peut-être un peu juste. Il soupira et grimpa derrière le volant. « Oui, bien, » entendit-il dire maladroitement à Scott, « Cela arrive tout le temps. Tu dois faire attention à qui tu dis ces choses... » Harry regarda l'ambulance et la voiture de police partir en direction du village, s'inquiétant pour le vrai Otto, qui risquait maintenant d'être inculpé de s'être introduit chez les Nelson. Où était Otto ? se demanda-t-il. Puis il eut le mauvais pressentiment qu'il savait.

La camionnette du laitier était encore garée devant l'entrée de l'allée des Nelson. Harry y alla et saisit la poignée du compartiment réfrigéré à travers le tissu de la cape. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Harry se figea. Le vrai Otto le laitier, bâillonné et ligoté, était assis à l'arrière de sa propre camionnette, juste en sous-vêtements. S'il avait vraiment été conscient de son environnement, il aurait été très surpris que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir toute seule. Mais Otto avait été assommé, tout comme Harry avait assommé l'imposteur, et aucune expression ne s'afficha sur son visage complètement inexpressif. Harry referma la porte, mais pas complètement. Il ne voulait pas qu'Otto suffoque. Peu importait que les produits laitiers périssent s'il fallait choisir entre cela et garder cet homme en vie. Un homme qui ne savait pas qu'il avait été piégé pour un vol. Harry n'osait pas le ranimer pendant qu'il était à l'arrière du van. S'il avait su comment lancer des sorts de mémoires, cela aurait été autre chose, mais il ne savait pas. C'était autre chose que les sorciers mineurs ne pouvaient pas faire. Finalement, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il courut du mieux qu'il put en portant la cape, et quand il arriva devant la maison de Mrs Figg, il frappa à la porte avec impatience. Pendant qu'il attendait, il enleva sa cape et la roula en boule.

Juste au moment où il se sentait tenté de lancer le sort d'Alohomora sur la porte, Malfoy l'ouvrit. Il portait ses habits de sport, mais avait encore l'air endormi.

« Bon sang, Potter. Je pensais qu'on se retrouvait chez toi ? »

« Bon sang toi-même. Et je pensais que nous utilisions nos prénoms maintenant, Draco. » Harry se forçait à faire cela. Peut-être que cela lui rappellerait assez son autre vie pour qu'il puisse réussir à arrêter de considérer Draco Malfoy comme le Crétin de l'Année. « Et je pensais que tu allais dire à Mrs Figg d'envoyer quelqu'un chez les Nelson. » ajouta-t-il, maussade, traversant le hall d'entrée puis allant dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu d'eau avant d'aller courir.

Il trouva Mrs Figg debout à une heure peu habituelle, se servant du thé. Elle était assise et sortait une tranche de toast du grille-pain pour la beurrer. « Bonjour Harry. Est-ce que tu as apprécié de nous réveiller à cette heure indue ? » fut son salut acide pour lui.

Harry s'étrangla. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous envoyé personne ? J'ai dit à Malfoy, heu Draco... qu'un sorcier qui se faisait passer pour notre laitier s'est introduit chez mes voisins, et tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est une voiture de police et une ambulance moldue ! »

Elle mordit calmement dans sa tartine. « Comment sais-tu que c'était une ambulance moldue ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. Il se figea, incapable de répondre à cette question, puis il referma sa bouche avant que Draco recommence ses blagues sur les solutions pour lutter contre le problème de l'explosion des insectes. « Vous... vous voulez dire... »

Elle acquiesça, la bouche pleine. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et déglutit. « Ce sont des nôtres. Des opérationnels. Et l'ambulance avait un fort sort de mémoire dessus, alors dans un petit moment, les policiers qui étaient là n'auront plus aucun souvenir du laitier, ni du fait qu'il a été pris dans l'ambulance. Tu ne t'en souviendrais plus non plus si je ne t'en parlais pas maintenant, après que tu sois en dehors de la zone d'effet du sort. Il ne fait pas la différence entre les moldus et les sorciers. J'ai aussi veillé à ce que personne de la compagnie d'ambulance qu'ils ont appelée ne vienne là-bas. » elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Quoi ? Simplement parce que je n'ai pas fait exactement comme tu as dis ne signifie pas que je suis restée les bras croisés. Je ne prends pas d'ordres d'un garçon de seize ans, merci beaucoup. J'ai parlé à Albus, et nous avons déterminé qui contacter et ce qui devait être fait. Cela a été rapide et discret. Que voulais-tu que nous fassions ? Envoyer cinq aurors en robes et chapeaux pointus, pointant leurs baguettes partout ? Ou tu aurais plutôt fait appel aux détraqueurs dans un moment comme celui-là ? »

Harry grimaça, se sentant stupide. Sincèrement, il avait été complètement trompé. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que c'étaient des sorciers qui emportaient le prétendu laitier. Il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler de leurs visages maintenant, ni de ce à quoi l'ambulance ressemblait... Ce doit être le sort, pensa-t-il. Bien joué, ça.

« Alors, » dit-il, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. « Vont-ils le questionner ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Ils vont l'amener dans un hôpital que nous avons à Londres, et ils vont le cuisiner un moment. Juste répondre aux questions liées à sa santé, rien sur son statut légal. Il vont le laisser s'étonner. C'est plus probable qu'il craque ainsi. »

Harry se pencha et sortit la baguette de sa chaussette. « C'est à lui. Il l'a utilisé pour rentrer dans la maison. Après que l'ai désarmé, heu, je l'ai utilisée pour l'assommer. »

Elle acquiesça, sirotant son thé. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. C'est bien que nous ayons sa baguette. C'est une preuve. Et malheureusement, tu es un témoin, mais on peut espérer que nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Fletcher est un excellent interrogateur. Il nous a obtenu tout plein de confessions. Personne n'arrive à sa cheville pour cela. » Harry supprima un frisson involontaire, essayant de ne pas penser aux méthodes d'interrogation que Fletcher utilisait pour parvenir à ses fins. Il se souvint d'avoir vu Mundungus Fletcher dans son propre tartan MacGregor, au ceilidh de Pré-au-Lard, et il se souvenait aussi qu'Arthur Weasley avait dit qu'il avait exagéré les dégâts qu'il avait eu à la coupe du monde de Quidditch (si en fait, il en avait vraiment eu) hors de proportion.. Alors même si Fletcher était de leur côté, il ne pensait de toute évidence pas que coller à la vérité était nécessaire dans toutes les situations...

« La chose inquiétante, » dit Harry, « c'est que les Nelson ne partent normalement pas à cette période de l'année. Elle se prépare habituellement à montrer ses rosiers de compétitions en ce moment. Ils attendent généralement août pour partir en vacances. Alors je me demande où ils sont. »

Mrs Figg eut l'air assez contrariée. « Hmm. C'est pas un bon signe. Je commence à me demander si je devrais vous permettre à tous les deux de courir d'ici lundi prochain... A chaque fois que tu quittes ta maison, Harry, tu es si vulnérable... » Elle tapota sur la table avec ses doigts, réfléchissant avant de continuer à parler.

« Et pour ton information, je savais que quelqu'un rentrait par effraction chez les Nelson avant toi. Il y a des années, Albus s'est lui-même déguisé en représentant de systèmes d'alarme pour vendre des terminaux à tout le monde dans Privet Drive, ainsi que dans les maisons derrière la tienne. Les prix les plus bas à des lieues à la ronde. Cela semblait être une meilleure idée que de tirer parti de la technologie moldue plutôt que de lancer des sorts sur toutes les maisons. Nous avons une station de surveillance dans un bureau dans le village, en haut de chez le papetier, en face du bureau d'un notaire respectable. Une gentille fille y travaille pendant la journée, une moldue. Elle y va tous les jours et attend patiemment pour le cas où il y aurait une alarme. Un jeune homme prend le deuxième huit, et un vieil homme qui est à la retraite et qui se moque de ne pas dormir s'occupe de la nuit. Pas de sorcier ni de sorcière pour s'approcher de l'endroit et des équipements moldus. Il n'y a aucune signature magique nulle part. On leur a dit que c'était un bureau ailleurs qui s'occupait de la facturation de la surveillance, qui les paie... Sauf qu'il n'y en a pas, bien sûr. Un raison pour laquelle personne à Privet Drive n'a jamais changé pour une compagnie de surveillance différente est qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été facturés. Peu après l'installation des alarmes, il y a eu des problèmes sur chacune d'elles, et, comme prévu, tout le monde a menacé de changer pour une compagnie plus compétente. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes hâtés de résoudre les problèmes et les avons supplié de ne pas changer. 'Nous vous accordons seize années gratuites', avons-nous dit, et ils ont pris. Bien sûr, il y a des sorts sur ta maison, de nombreux types de sorts de protections compliqués que seul Albus connaît ou comprend, mais nous devions nous assurer que quelqu'un ne s'en prenne pas à l'un de tes voisins afin d'être près de toi. Et maintenant, nous devons trouver ce qui est arrivé aux Nelson... »

« Et en quoi attendre lundi pour aller courir fait une différence ? »

« Parce que ce sera l'anniversaire de Draco, et qu'une fois qu'il sera majeur, il pourra avoir sa baguette avec lui quand il sortira. Il pourra surveiller tes arrières. »

Harry essaya de ne pas s'étouffer. Draco Malfoy, son garde du corps. Oh, c'était trop humiliant. Il mit ses mains dans sa poche, misérable et le regard noir, et sa main droite trouva le scrutoscope. Il le sortit de sa poche et le lui montra.

« Mais regardez... J'ai un scrutoscope de poche. Il m'a prévenu qu'il y avait une infraction dans la maison des Nelson. Nous sommes en sûreté. »

Elle eut l'air dubitative. Harry ne voulait pas que Draco Malfoy soit sa baby-sitter jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son propre anniversaire. Il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Spécialement de la part de Draco lui-même. Il changea subtilement de sujet.

« Oh, il y a autre chose. Le vrai laitier était assommé et caché dans l'arrière de sa camionnette. J'ai entrouvert la porte pour lui donner de l'air, mais quelqu'un d'autre va devoir le ranimer et lui lancer un sort de mémoire dessus. Et la police pense encore que c'est lui qui est entré dans la maison, alors est-ce que ce sort de mémoire sur l'ambulance va les faire oublier cela, afin qu'ils ne lui causent pas de problèmes ? »

« Cela devrait. Oh, au fait... à quoi pensais-tu en quittant ta maison avec ta baguette ? »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas quitté la maison avec ma baguette. »

« Alors comment as-tu fait le sort de désarmement ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai fait avec ma main. »

Elle se figea et le regarda. « Tu as lancé un sort de désarmement sans baguette ? » Harry se souvint avoir fait cela à Lucius Malfoy quand il avait sept ans, dans son autre vie. Il essaya de ne pas sourire en se souvenant de la baguette flottant au plafond du bureau, et de l'expression furieuse que le père de Draco arborait.

« Heu, oui. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je l'ai juste fait. » Il y eut un silence gêné comme Mrs Figg le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la suspicion. « Heu... Alors quelqu'un va s'occuper du laitier, n'est-ce pas ? Le ranimer et s'assurer que la police ne s'en prend pas à lui ? Lui lancer un petit sort de mémoire pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas avoir été ligoté dans sa camionnette ? »

Mrs Figg acquiesça. « Je m'en charge. » dit-elle, vidant sa tasse de thé et se levant. Les couverts sales volèrent dans l'évier et commencèrent à se laver tout seul. Elle sortit calmement de la cuisine sans dire au revoir, et, au soulagement de Harry, sans dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller courir.

Quand elle fut partie, Harry dit « Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Tu as vu combien de magie sans baguette elle fait ? Pourquoi elle m'a regardé comme cela quand j'ai dit que je n'avais pas utilisé un baguette pour le désarmer ? »

Malfoy soupira, rappelant à Harry Bert soupirant après Scott. « Potter... Je veux dire Harry,... Faire voler les couverts, les faire se laver, et se ranger seuls est une chose. Ils ont probablement été enchantés de nombreuses fois et maintenant, ils font ce qu'elle veut. Et le coup où elle t'a fait disparaître la bouche... Un truc facile, en vérité. Désarmer quelqu'un sans une baguette, c'est quelque chose d'autre. C'est comme... »

« ... Pouvoir faire la métamorphose en animagus ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Malfoy grimaça.

« Oui ?. Comme cela. Je sais, je sais... »

« Écoute, tu peux probablement faire cette sorte de chose aussi, tu n'as simplement pas essayé. »

« Tu veux dire à cause du sort d'Obéissance ? »

« Oui. Peut-être qu'après ton anniversaire, tu pourras découvrir davantage de ce que tu peux faire. »

Draco Malfoy resta debout, perdu dans ses pensées en considérant cela. « Peut-être. Cela pourrait être intéressant. »

Ils partirent par la porte de derrière, et après s'être étirés, ils commencèrent à courir vers le parc. Soudain Harry s'arrêta net et Draco lui rentra presque dedans.

« Potter ! Je veux dire Harry ! Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Malédiction ! » répondit Harry. « Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai promis de prendre ce foutu chien avec moi. »

Draco Malfoy haussa les sourcils. « Tu as un chien ? »

« C'est celui de ma tante en fait. Nous devons retourner à la maison et récupérer ce stupide bestiau. »

Draco haussa les épaules et ils changèrent de direction, revenant vers Privet Drive. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison, Harry nota que la camionnette du laitier était repartie. Ils passèrent par la porte de derrière et Harry rechercha Dunkirk. Malfoy tournait en rond, regardant la cuisine. Comme Mrs Figg n'était techniquement pas une moldue, Harry devinait que c'était la première maison vraiment moldue que Draco Malfoy visitait.

Harry traversa à grands pas le couloir vers l'avant de la maison et trouva le chien allongé sur le paillasson devant la porte d'entrée. Il émit un grondement sourd quand il vit Harry. Harry recula une seconde. Malfoy passa devant lui et dit « Hey, il n'est pas si mal. » Dès que Dunkirk vit Draco Malfoy, il commença à agiter sa queue, puis il s'assit et le regarda avec expectative. Malfoy s'agenouilla et caressa le chien, le grattant derrière les oreilles comme Dunkirk posait ses pattes sur les jambes de Malfoy. Harry ne put pas cacher sa surprise.

« Il... Il t'aime ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! »

Malfoy se retourna et lui fit la tête. « Bon sang Harry, tu sais faire les compliments. Je n'effraie pas les bébés non plus. »

« Non, c'est juste... il n'aime personne, à part tante Petunia. Il ne fait que grogner avec moi et oncle Vernon. Il disait qu'il avait peur que le facteur refuse de venir ici comme Dunkirk essayait sans cesse de lui mordre la jambe. »

Draco gratta le chien derrière les oreilles. Sa queue bougeait follement. Dunkirk était clairement très, très content. Draco haussa les épaules. « Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les chiens. C'est les chats que je ne peux pas supporter. Les chiens sont géniaux. Tu peux me donner un chien quand tu veux. »

Harry prit la laisse de Dunkirk sur la table du couloir. « Bien. Tu vas le promener alors. » Draco haussa les épaules et prit la laisse à Harry, puis se pencha pour l'attacher au collier de Dunkirk. Harry ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il disait en faisant cela, mais cela ressemblait à des cajoleries musicales disant à quel point Dunkirk était un bon chien. Comme c'est étrange pensa Harry. C'était un côté de Draco Malfoy qu'il trouvait franchement dérangeant.

« Qui est là ? » fit une voix stridente dans les escaliers. Harry grogna. Sa tante apparut en haut des marches en robe de chambre. « D'abord ces sirènes, et maintenant... » Quand elle vit Draco, elle eut soudain l'air surprise et ses joues devinrent très roses. Elle descendit l'escalier, sa main gauche sur la rampe, la droite tenant nerveusement son long cou. « Qui... Qui est-ce ? » dit-elle, sa voix craquant légèrement. Harry les regarda tour à tour tous les deux. Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, pensa-t-il. Je vais vomir.

« Heu... » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco sourit de ce qu'il considérait probablement être un sourire charmeur et éclatant, et il s'avança en tendant sa main.

« Vous devez être l'adorable tante de Harry. » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse en prenant doucement la main de Petunia dans la sienne. « Est-ce que sa mère était beaucoup plus vieille que vous ? Vous deviez être une petite fille quand vous êtes devenue tante. »

Petunia vira du rose au fuchsia. « Bien en fait, je suis la sœur Ai.. je veux dire, oui, » s'agita-t-elle, « j'ai été tante assez jeune. » Harry fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et serra les dents. Je ne vais rien dire, je ne vais rien dire...

« Je suis Draco Malfoy. Mrs Figg été ma nounou, et je reste chez elle pour ces vacances d'été. J'ai rencontré Harry l'an dernier, quand il habitait aussi chez nounou Bella. Mes parents font des travaux architecturaux au manoir Malfoy actuellement, et il y a de la poussière de plâtre partout... »

Elle sourit largement et battit des cils. « Oh ! Votre nounou ! Bien. Et le manoir Malfoy vous dites ? Cela a l'air adorable. Arabella ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle travaillait pour des personnes si distinguées. » Sa voix était portée par son souffle. Harry n'était plus dérangé par le fait que Dunkirk aime Draco. Il avait sombré à une nouvelle profondeur pour ce qui était d'être dérangé.

« Oui, bien... nous allions courir, et Harry a dit qu'il avait promis de prendre Dunkirk avec nous. » Il prit le chien qui lécha avec enthousiasme son menton. Draco rit. Harry fit la tête, mais sa tante ne remarqua pas. Elle n'enlevait pas ses yeux de sur Draco Malfoy.

« Il vous aime ! » dit-elle, extasiée. « Enfin, bien sûr. Vous savez ce que l'on dit... Un chien est un excellent juge du caractère. » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard en coin pour Harry, qui n'avait jamais autant serré les dents de sa vie pour ne pas tirer la langue.

« Nous devrions vraiment y aller. » dit Harry avec rigidité. Dunkirk se retourna dans les bras de Draco et émit un grognement sourd. Sa tante rit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit Draco à sa tante, sans regarder Harry. « Je serai celui qui va tenir la laisse de Dunkirk. Nous allons bien le faire courir, jusqu'au parc, puis jusqu'ici. » Il posa Dunkirk et passa la boucle de la laisse autour de son poignet. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand Draco fut soudain tiré en avant par le petit chien excité qui était surprenamment fort. « Au revoir ! » dit-il maladroitement par-dessus son épaule. Harry sortit par la porte en courant, essayant de les rattraper. Il pensa que sa tante pourrait fermer la porte. Quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule, cependant, elle regardait courir Draco Malfoy avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

Eurk fut la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Harry.


	5. Chap 01 4

Bastet : Effectivement, tu n'as pas l'explication des gants à la fin du tome 2. Faudra attendre.

Roukia : quek charmeur ce draco, en fait...

Lunenoire : je ne parierai pas là-dessus

Syds : L'essence de serpentard, en vérité.

Wynzar : comment séduire en dix lecons : faites des compliments...

onarluca : draco le ravageur, ca ferait pas mal comme surnom.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement le parc, Draco s'effondra sur l'herbe, et Dunkirk vint à lui pour des caresses. Il reçut quelques brèves petites tapes sur la tête, mais Draco était clairement trop essoufflé pour en faire plus. Le chien avait tiré le garçon blond sur tout le chemin, courant avec enthousiasme vers le parc. Draco avait clairement trouvé le rythme un peu dur, et Harry se sentait un peu content de lui. Le rythme lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne dit cependant rien de cela, gardant simplement un pas régulier et ignorant les halètements laborieux de Draco.

Dunkirk s'assit à côté de Draco, ses pattes de devant posées devant, sa langue sortie. Si Harry ne le détestait pas complètement, il aurait pu trouver le terrier assez mignon. Puis il remarqua que la grande tente blanche était encore dressée. Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est étrange. » dit-il montrant la construction de toile blanche qui dominait les alentours. « Ils n'ont pas défait la tente. »

Draco la regarda et haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi auraient-ils du ? »

« Bien, si tu te souviens, il n'y avait pas de tente installée dans le parc en permanence l'été dernier. Je pensais qu'elle était pour un mariage et qu'elle aurait été enlevée maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Il est à toi ce parc ou quoi ? »

« Non, c'est juste que... »

Soudain, le scrutoscope de poche devint à nouveau fou, vibrant contre sa jambe en créant un bruit de sifflement. Draco fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le scruto... oh rien. » dit-il rapidement comme une jeune femme arrivait par le côté de la tente, marchant droit sur eux. Elle était grande et mince, avec de longs cheveux clairs et des yeux bleus brillants qui scintillaient sur son visage très bronzé. Quand elle souriait, elle semblait avoir plus de dents que n'importe qui d'autre que Harry avait jamais vu avant, et les jambes en-dessous de l'ourlet de sa très courte jupe semblaient anormalement longues.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Vous êtes debout tôt ! » Elle avait un accent américain ou australien, Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à se décider.

Draco s'éclaira quand il la vit, se remettant debout. Elle ne sembla pas désolée de le voir non plus. D'abord ma tante, pensa Harry, maintenant cette fille... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, essayant de le regarder objectivement. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, et les bras solides qui sortaient de son T-shirt montraient un bout du tatouage du dragon qu'il s'était fait l'été précédent. Ses jambes étaient encore pâles d'avoir été cachées sous sa robe, mais elles étaient aussi assez musclées. Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et couvraient son front.

Maintenant, la fille se tournait vers Harry, et montra davantage d'appréciation là. Bien, pensa-t-il. Au moins, je n'ai pas de petite amie maintenant. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à cela avant. Je pourrais sortir avec d'autres filles maintenant si je voulais. Le problème était que la seule fille avec laquelle il voulait vraiment être était prise. Il jeta encore un regard en coin à Draco, essayant de ne pas lui en vouloir et échouant.

« Nous faisions juste un jogging avec le chien. » l'informa Draco, prenant Dunkirk. Elle s'approcha du Yorkshire terrier qui lui lécha amicalement la main. Le scrutoscope continuait à s'affoler, et Harry glissa sa main dans la poche, l'enveloppant autour de la petite chose bruyante pour étouffer le son.

C'était un peu trop tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Quel est ce son ? »Draco le regarda avec ses sourcils haussés.

« Hum... C'est mon téléphone. » dit Harry, sortant sa main de sa poche et tapotant la poche de son short. « Il va finir par s'arrêter. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'allez pas répondre ? »

Il essaya de prendre un air insouciant. « Non. Je sais qui c'est. Je lui parlerai plus tard. »

Elle se retourna vers Draco. « Je m'appelle Grace. Alors, vous venez tous les deux ce soir ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard confus tous les deux. « Quoi ? » répondit Harry.

« Vous venez écouter Rodney. Nous avons eu un public fabuleux hier soir. Il n'y avait plus de places assises. Et les choses qu'il a faites ! » dit-elle, extasiée. Draco regarda Harry dans l'attente d'une explication, mais il ne lui en donna aucune.

« Heu, probablement pas ce soir, » répondit Harry. « Mais peut-être avant qu'il ne parte. Alors c'est là qu'il parle ? » demanda-t-il, touchant légèrement la tente.

« Oui. C'est agréable d'avoir un dispositif familier partout où nous allons. Je suis avec l'équipe depuis décembre dernier. Je travaillais à l'ambassade américaine de Paris, c'était le rêve de toute une vie, mais un ami à Londres m'a fait monter pour une visite à Noël, et nous sommes allés écouter parler Rodney, et cela a changé ma vie... » Elle soupira et regarda Draco à nouveau, puis Harry. Bien, pensa Harry, elle est autant attirée d'un côté que de l'autre. Puis Harry eut une idée.

« Dommage que Ginny vive si loin, Draco. » dit-il. « Elle aurait peut-être aimé entendre Rodney. »

« Qui est Ginny ? » demanda la fille.

« Oh... sa petite amie. » répondit Harry, regardant à dessein Draco, qui le poignardait du regard.

« Sa petite amie ? » Grace eut l'air authentiquement perplexe. « Oh... alors... vous n'êtes pas un couple ? »

Draco s'étouffa et failli laisser tomber le chien. « Bon Dieu non ! » cria-t-il, et Harry essaya de ne pas rire, même si cela avait déjà un fort goût de déjà vu, dans son autre vie, quand lui et Draco voyageaient vers le sud depuis l'Écosse. Il eut soudain une grande envie de passer son bras sur les épaules de l'autre garçon et de faire durer la confusion. Draco voudrait le tuer s'il faisait cela. Il n'osa pas.

« Non. » dit Harry. « Nous sommes juste amis, et collègues. » et il ajouta. « J'ai récemment rompu avec ma petite amie. »

Le poignet de la fille bipa, et elle regarda sa montre. « Oh zut. Je dois y aller. L'appel du devoir. Bien, à une autre fois peut-être. » elle commença à s'éloigner, puis dit à Draco par-dessus son épaule. « Amenez votre petite amie si vous pouvez ! » avant de disparaître à nouveau au coin de la tente.

Comme ils revenaient à Privet Drive, Draco demanda à Harry « Qui diable est ce Rodney ? »

« Mrs Figg prend le journal moldu. Regarde celui d'hier. C'est une sorte de prédicateur. Mais quelque chose m'a dérangé dans la manière dont l'article le décrivait... » il résuma l'information pour Draco sur l'homme qui avait été guéri de ses blessures lors du Bonfire Day.

« Alors... Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est un sorcier en fait ? »

« Possible. Il y a des moldus qui peuvent assez bien faire agir leur esprit sur la matière, mais habituellement, juste pour eux-même. C'est comme cela que l'on a des gens qui marchent sur les braises ou dorment sur des planches à clous et autres choses de ce style. Le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre n'est jamais arrivé de ce que je sais. Il va être ici pour quinze jours. Peut-être... bien, peut-être que nous pourrions venir après ton anniversaire, et tu pourrais amener ta baguette... »

« Pourquoi amener ma baguette ? »

« Il y a un sort que j'aimerais que tu lances dans la tente après le spectacle. » dit-il, se souvenant d'Angelina lançant le sort de Revelatio dans l'auditorium de la British Library après que Hermione ait cassé son violoncelle. Il pourrait demander à Mrs Figg les subtilités à connaître avant de le lancer. Peut-être qu'elle avait un livre dessus... »

« Quel sort ? »

« Un sort pour détecter les signatures magiques récentes, qu'elles soient de magie avec ou sans baguette. Comme cela, nous saurions si Rodney Jeffries est un moldu ou un sorcier se faisant de l'argent en faisant des tours de magie pour les gens. Que pense le ministère de telles personnes ? Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ferme les yeux là-dessus, ou ce serait un énorme problème, s'il y avait de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui se mettaient à vivre de cela. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Dunkirk le tirait en avant et il avait l'air de peiner à tenir le rythme à nouveau. Harry transpirait à peine, et il secoua la tête, riant silencieusement comme il les passait tous les deux avec facilité.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la maison des Dursley, Draco s'effondra sur la pelouse, le visage écarlate. Harry sortit son scrutoscope de la poche. Il bourdonnait encore un peu, mais pas très fort, et il le rangea à nouveau.

Après s'être douché et s'être habillé, Harry descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Sa tante versait du thé à son oncle, qui lisait son journal du matin. Quand il leur dit bonjour, tout ce qu'il reçut fut un grognement de son oncle, mais sa tante fut carrément amicale, ce qui était énervant.

« Alors ! » dit-elle, en s'asseyant pour prendre son propre petit déjeuner, positivement rayonnante. « Est-ce que Dunkirk a aime son exercice ? »

Harry prit une gorgée de jus d'orange et un toast. « Je suppose que oui. » dit-il en ouvrant le pot de marmelade.

« Ce jeune homme restant chez Mrs Figg semble très bien élevé. » dit-elle, sirotant son thé avec délicatesse et rosissant à nouveau. Son mari resta enterré derrière son journal. »

« Eh ? » fit-il perdu dans les profondeurs de son texte. Elle posa sa tasse dans la soucoupe avec un claquement exaspéré.

« Oh, peu importe. » lui aboya-t-elle presque. Harry roula des yeux. Bon sang. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour mes dernières semaines avant de quitter Privet Drive... Tante Petunia en pleine crise de la quarantaine. Brillant.

Soudain, il y eut un choc sourd contre la fenêtre de la cuisine et un battement d'aile frénétique. Sans même regarder, Harry reconnut le son d'une chouette postale essayant de l'atteindre. Il courut à la porte et lui ouvrit, ce qui était plus facile que la fenêtre, et la chouette compris très rapidement et fit le détour. Elle atterrit sur l'épaule de Harry et il prit la grande enveloppe de parchemin crème de son bec. Comme elle s'envolait à nouveau, Harry la retourna, voyant l'encre verte de Poudlard et le sceau auquel il s'attendait. Quand il revint à la table du petit déjeuner, il vit que son oncle Vernon, tremblant, avait mis son journal au-dessus de sa tête, et que sa tante Petunia cramponnait contre sa poitrine Dunkirk qui gémissait piteusement. Ils avaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Harry pensa aux hiboux grand-duc qui apportaient habituellement à Draco Malfoy ses paquets de sucreries, et aux menaçants faucons que Lucius Malfoy avait employé pour livrer les lettres de recrutement des Mangemorts... Dunkirk aurait probablement été considéré comme un entremet de choix ces grands oiseaux. Essayant de ne pas ricaner, il s'assit, ignorant leur terreur prévisible des chouettes, rompant le sceau de cire et sortant la lettre de l'enveloppe. Il la lut rapidement, ne notant pas les noms des nouveaux préfets (il ne connaissait pas vraiment beaucoup de personne dans cette année), mais quand il eut fini, il leva les yeux, souriant à sa tante et à son oncle en disant « Bien, c'est officiel. »

Ils avaient recommencé à prendre leur petit déjeuner, et l'ignoraient.

« J'ai dit que c'était officiel. » répéta-t-il, haut et fort.

Alors sa tante leva le nez de son assiette en marmonnant, « Oh, tu es encore là ? » et elle rebaissa les yeux.

Harry se renfrogna. Ils savaient qu'il venait d'avoir une lettre de Poudlard, et ils étaient encore plus bêtes que d'habitude. Ils s'en moquaient, il le savait, mais il devait quand même le dire.

« Je suis préfet en chef. »

Là, il l'avait dit. Et comme à l'accoutumée, quand il parlait de quelque chose touchant à Poudlard, ils se comportaient comme s'il n'existait pas, allant parfois jusqu'à dire des choses comme 'Pétunia, ma chérie, tu entends le vent souffler ? Encore une bourrasque de peu d'intérêt, ne crois-tu pas ?' Tandis qu'elle approuvait et répondait 'Oui, Vernon, très venteux et inutile.'

Bien sûr, ils avaient passé les quinze dernières années et demie à essayer d'oublier qu'il existait, alors leur comportement actuel n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Il savait depuis la dernière réunion des préfets de l'année que tous les autres préfets l'avaient désigné à l'unanimité préfet en chef, et Hermione avait été élue préfète en chef, mais le voir sur du papier semblait plus réel d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela signifiait que les professeurs n'avaient pas ignoré le choix des autres préfets (pas que cela aurait été probable car d'après l'expérience limitée de Harry, les professeurs soutenaient généralement les choix des élèves). Bien, il pouvait en tous cas le dire à Aberforth et à Sam. Cela serait quelque chose. Il pourrait même le dire à Nigel et à Trevor, bien qu'évidemment, ils penseraient qu'il était préfet en chef dans un école privée, n'ayant aucune idée qu'il était un sorcier.

« Bien, » dit-il, portant son assiette et son verre dans l'évier, abandonnant l'idée qu'ils remarquent son annonce de préfet en chef. « Je suis parti. Dick me prend chez Mrs Figg. Draco travaille pour lui aussi... vous savez, pour rigoler. » ajouta-t-il, jouant le jeu du Draco Malfoy, fils du seigneur du manoir, sans aucune autre raison que celle que ce serait trop compliqué de leur révéler la vérité. « Il n'a pas besoin d'argent comme moi. » ajouta-t-il, ayant réussi à garder pendant six ans le secret de son coffre rempli d'or à la Gringott. Il n'allait pas leur laisser entrevoir maintenant qu'il avait fait un héritage assez considérable, pour la plus grande partie en pièces d'or sonnantes et trébuchantes. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils se souciaient vraiment de comment il s'était payé l'école ces six dernières années. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que Poudlard l'avait pris par charité. Il savait aussi qu'ils se tiendraient plutôt en plein milieu de Trafalgar Square à déclamer les vertus de Lily et James Potter plutôt que d'admettre qu'ils étaient curieux de savoir cela, s'ils l'étaient en fait.

Maintenant qu'il ne parlait plus de Poudlard, il existait à nouveau... pour une raison. Vernon reposa son journal. « Maintenant, ne pense pas que tu vas monter faire la sieste quand tu rentreras à la maison. J'apporte les outils et les matériaux pour le toit aujourd'hui. Tu pourras commencer après dîner. Il y a encore plein de jour. La première chose à faire est d'enlever l'ancien toit. Et n'oublie pas... Après cela, tu devras encore promener le chien. »

Harry s'arrêta à la porte. « J'espère que tu ramèneras à la maison une échelle assez grande, parce que celle dans l'abri de jardin n'est clairement pas assez longue. A moins que tu veuilles que j'utilise mon balai pour monter sur le toit... » ajouta-t-il malicieusement, glissant une référence à la magie. Son oncle et sa tante tressaillirent tous les deux.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ne sois pas idiot ! Bien sûr que j'amènerai une échelle. Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Avant de céder à la tentation et de répondre à la question, il partit, se demandant s'il devrait suggérer de voler de lui-même, en tant que griffon d'or, mais ils ne savaient pas encore qu'il pouvait faire cela, et d'une certaine manière, il n'était pas pressé de leur dire. Il alla jusqu'à la maison de Mrs Figg en sifflant. Aberforth, sous son apparence moldue de Dick Abernathy était assis dans sa voiture avec Draco à côté de lui, attendant Harry. Après qu'Aberforth ait redémarré la voiture, ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils se retrouvent sur l'autoroute conduisant au domaine où ils travailleraient ces prochaines semaines.

« Bonjour, Aber... Heu, Dick. Je croyais que c'était Sam qui nous conduisait... »

« Bonjour Harry ! Changement de plans. Je devais parler de quelques choses avec Arabella. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà eu une journée excitante ? »

« Un peu trop excitante. » Il fit un signe de la tête à Draco. « Alors tu lui as tout raconté ? »

« Oui » répondit Aberforth. « Arabella va monter à Londres pour voir ce prétendu laitier. Et Sirius va chercher à savoir où sont partis en vacances les Nelson. Il va aller au bureau de surveillance des alarmes, en prétendant être un superviseur du central en train de faire une enquête sur le site. Nous voulons nous assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu de faute. C'est possible que quelqu'un leur ait fait une offre qu'ils ne pouvaient simplement pas refuser. » Harry eut l'air horrifié, ayant vu trop de films policiers américains touchant à la mafia. Aberforth put voir son expression dans son rétroviseur, alors il se hâta d'ajouter « Je voulais juste dire qu'on leur a proposé un voyage inattendu, comme un prix à un concours auquel ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient participé. Nous n'avons pas nécessairement à penser qu'il ont été violentés à ce moment. Nous allons essayer de retrouver leur piste. »

Harry acquiesça. Il se renfonça dans son siège, se sentant soudain très fatigué. C'était dur de croire que maintenant, il avait toute une journée de travail devant lui alors qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir passé une semaine de chaos, entre l'intrus chez les Nelson, l'information que Dumbledore s'était arrangé il y a des années pour que toutes les maisons du voisinage soient équipées d'alarmes et celle que la tente dans le parc voyageait avec Rodney Jeffries, qui pouvait être ou pas un sorcier...

Il parla de Jeffries à Aberforth, qui fronça les sourcils et dit. « Qui ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais bon, je ne lis pas trop les journaux. Plutôt les revues et les catalogues de jardinage. Il y a quelques bonnes émissions de jardinage à la radio moldue aussi. Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas lu la Gazette des Sorciers depuis des années. Je suppose que je suis assez hors du coup pour les information moldues autant que pour celle des sorciers. Posez-moi des questions sur les roses hybrides par contre, et ce sera une autre histoire... »

« Non merci. » dit Draco avec ferveur. Harry savait qu'il travaillait juste pour l'argent, n'étant plus vraiment le fils du maître du manoir. Il ne pourrait pas se moquer davantage d'apprendre quoique ce soit pendant l'été pensa Harry en se renfrognant. Il souhaitait avoir le sentiment de pouvoir compter autant sur le Draco Malfoy de cette vie que sur celui de son autre vie, mais il avait simplement l'impression que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il mit sa main dans sa poche. Le scrutoscope bourdonnait encore doucement...

La suite lundi prochain...


	6. Chap 01 5

Wynzar : non les compliments ne suffisent pas. Mais ca aide.

Lunenoire : quel tombeur, oui !

Roukia : les regles de Poudlard officielles ne sont pas vraiment celles de l'auteur

wargate : violenter veut bien dire violer, mais aussi faire subir des violences.

Syds : est-ce que tu aurais confiance en draco, toi ?

Onarluca : ca y est, tu vas l'avoir ton alerte.

xxxxx

Quand ils arrivèrent au domaine, Harry fut content de revoir Sam Bell, et Nigel et Trevor aussi. Ils déchargeaient du camion des buis taillés avec les racines enveloppées dans des toiles, déjà en sueur. Puis Harry remarqua une quatrième personne avec eux, portant des jeans coupés, une grande chemise bleue lâche et une casquette à la visière tournée sur la nuque. Puis cette personne se tourna et Harry aurait pu tomber de surprise.

« Katie! »

Elle lui sourit et lui donna une accolade. « Salut Harry ! » dit-elle en souriant. Sa chemise était déboutonnée devant, révélant un T-shirt blanc assez moulant . Elle enleva sa casquette et s'essuya le front, et Harry vit maintenant qu'elle avait rassemblé ses courts cheveux auburn en une petite queue de cheval qui n'avait été visible avec la casquette en arrière.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle leva sa main et donna une tape sur le dos de Sam. « Je pensais passer un peu de temps avec mon vieux papa avant de décider ce que je voudrais faire quand je serai grande. » répondit-elle, souriant. Harry remarqua que Trevor et Nigel donnaient à Katie des regards très appréciatifs qui leurs valaient des coups d'œils noirs de la part de Sam. Oh, cela allait être intéressant. Puis il vit que Draco Malfoy regardait Katie comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant non plus.

« Bonjour toi. » lui dit-il, lui faisant un sourire en coin. Harry se renfrogna. D'accord, pensa-t-il, combien de fois vais-je devoir lui rappeler que Ginny est sa petite amie ? Même s'il avait pensé que ce serait bien si Draco était plus comme l'ami qu'il avait eu pendant des années dans son autre vie, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit comme cela, comme le Don Juan de Poudlard. C'était ce qui l'avait rendu si nerveux que Jamie devienne sa petite amie...

Mais Katie était une fille intelligente, se souvint-il, et elle le prouvait maintenant. « Alors,... comment va Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, lançant à Harry un regard en coin amusé. Harry résista à la tentation de rire. Contrairement à la fille américaine, Grace, Draco avait maintenant face à lui quelqu'un qui savait que Ginny était sa petite amie, qui avait vécu dans la même maison, était aux réunions de préfets avec tout les deux et jouait dans la même équipe de Quidditch que Ginny.

Draco se secoua. « Qui ? » dit-il. Harry écrasa délicatement son coude dans ses côtes. « Oh ! Ginny va bien, merci. » se réveilla-t-il, arrachant ses yeux des jambes de Katie, et la regardant maintenant dans les yeux. Il se frictionna les côtes en jetant un regard noir à Harry, qui échangeait un regard entendu avec Katie. Il devaient travailler à déplacer les buis taillés et à les disposer selon le plan qu'Aberforth avait placé sur le capot de sa voiture, les coins retenus par de petites pierres. Harry découvrit que Katie était une sacrée travailleuse, comme quand elle jouait au Quidditch. Elle portait de lourdes chaussures coquées, comme les autres, et bien qu'elle montre parfois quelques difficultés à soulever quelque chose de lourd, elle ne se plaignait jamais.

La phase suivante fut de creuser des trous pour tous les nouveaux plants, et elle était un peu plus lente que les autres, mais Harry se souvint qu'il en avait été de même pour lui quand il avait commencé. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était une fille... une femme, se rappela-t-il,... c'était juste parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée au travail. Comme la journée continuait, Harry put la regarder de plus près, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait à Poudlard, et il vit les ressemblances physiques avec son père, y compris la façon dont elle haussait son sourcil droit quand elle avait l'air de vouloir faire une remarque acide sur quelque chose et qu'elle se retenait.

Aberforth faisait travailler Katie et Harry ensemble, tandis que Sam travaillait avec Nigel et Draco avec Trevor. Cela semblait délibéré pour Harry. Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient, Sam lui admit cela. Katie était allée vers le grand manoir avec Aberforth pour jeter des déchets dans les poubelles, et Sam se pencha vers Harry en disant. « Je suis content que tu sois là, Harry. Pendant les vacances de Pâques, Katie a commencé à travailler avec nous, et j'ai cru que j'allais devoir étendre un de mes copains, voire les deux. » dit-il montrant de la tête Nigel et Trevor. « Ils ne pouvaient pas garder leurs yeux dans leur tête. »

Harry sourit. « Je suppose que c'est le risque quand on a une jolie fille. »

Sam acquiesça et sourit aussi, admettant cela. « Je sais. Mais ces deux-là sont un peu vieux pour elle selon moi. De plus, » et il parla encore plus bas, « ils ne savent pas que je suis un sorcier et qu'elle est une sorcière. Une fois, il y a des années, Nigel a vu Dick faire... quelque chose... qui l'avait mis à découvert, mais un rapide sortilège de mémoire s'en est occupé, et Dick a fait plus attention depuis lors. Moi aussi. Je n'amène même plus ma baguette au travail. J'y fais très attention, tu sais. La première chose que j'ai faite en sortant a été d'aller chez Ollivander pour en acheter une nouvelle, et je ne prend pas ce privilège à la légère. Harry acquiesça. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de très important pour Sirius aussi. Il devait probablement avoir une nouvelle baguette maintenant.

Katie revint vers eux avec Aberforth et Harry sentit son humeur s'égailler en la regardant. Elle était l'une des filles qui avaient été placées sous Impérius par Lucius Malfoy, et bien qu'elle lui ait demandé une danse à la fête de Noël qu'elle avait organisée dans la maison de sa grand-tante à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait été éprise de Lee Jordan en ce temps avec pour résultat d'avoir été plus résistante à l'influence du sort que les autres filles ne l'avaient été. Il se souvint du Noël précédent, de la famille de Lee essayant de jouer les entremetteurs pour lui quand ils étaient tous à Bout-Du-Lard pour les vacances. Il se souvint que Katie avait semblé un peu coupée du reste de l'équipe de Quidditch après leur rupture l'année précédente. Lee et les jumeaux étaient encore inséparables, et cela signifiait que Angelina l'était aussi. De plus Alicia travaillait au village et voyait encore pas mal son ancien groupe. Mais Katie était encore à l'école, finissant sa septième année. Harry réalisa que durant les quelques trimestres précédents, il l'avait vue passer pour la première fois du temps libre avec les autres élèves de son année. Du moment en deuxième année où elle avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch jusqu'à sa sixième année, ses compagnons étaient habituellement ses co-équipiers. Parfois cela arrivait. Un grand groupe d'ami commençait à faire des couples, et quand un couple rompait, un de ses membres semblait soudain se retrouver en dehors, ne faisant plus partie du groupe. Harry était de tout cœur avec elle, en se demandant, pas pour la première fois, ce qu'il allait advenir d'Hermione, Ron et lui, s'ils pourraient jamais retrouver leur amitié confortable après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Quand Katie fut près de lui à nouveau, cependant, il lui sourit simplement et ils se remirent au travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry leva les yeux et vit le visage de Sam. Il semblait définitivement qu'il souriait en les voyant tous les deux. Est-ce qu'il essaye de jouer l'entremetteur ? se demanda Harry. Si oui, il n'était pas sûr que cela le dérangeait. Katie était gentille et simple. Il pourrait faire pire que de sortir un peu avec Katie, se sentant peut-être comme un adolescent normal pour une fois.

Quand il faisait la sieste sur la pelouse, prenant le soleil après le déjeuner, il pensa surprendre Katie en train de le regarder une fois, puis se rallonger, luttant pour cacher un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy, allongé à proximité sans chemise non plus, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Puis Harry réalisa quelque chose : Draco ne portait pas l'amulette du basilik. Harry se rallongea et ferma ses yeux. Qu'avait-il fait des deux amulettes ? se demanda-t-il.

Quand Aberforth le reconduisit chez lui avec Draco, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir mal à tous les muscles de son corps, comme ils n'étaient plus habitués à travailler. Il savait que cela partirait, mais le premier jour était toujours assez dur pour lui. Et maintenant il devait démonter le toit. Quand il mentionna cela à Aberforth, le vieil homme se tourna vers Draco et dit « Nous t'aiderons, pas vrai Draco . Et j'appellerai les gars... Ils seront contents de donner un coup de main. »

« Non... attendez... Je ne voulais pas dire... » essaya de dire Harry, embarrassé qu'Aberforth puisse penser qu'il recherchait de l'aide alors qu'il se plaignait simplement de son oncle tirant avantage de lui. Mais entre-temps, Aberforth avait déjà pris son téléphone et c'était trop tard. Seulement quelques minutes après leur arrivée au quatre Privet Drive, Sam et Katie descendaient de la vieille Volkswagen de Sam, et Nigel et Trevor garaient derrière eux dans un antique van qui avait encore les lettres fantômes « Chauffage et plomberie William » sur le côté, en blanc fantomatique. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après la longue journée de travail qu'ils avaient eue, ils voulaient venir l'aider, tout cela parce que son oncle était la personne la plus pingre de la planète.

Oncle Vernon avait déjà posé l'échelle contre le côté de la maison. Nigel grimpa, et eut son visage juste en face la fenêtre de la salle de bains justement au moment où la tante de Harry l'utilisait, et son hurlement envoya presque Nigel tomber par terre. Cela ramena Vernon à la porte de derrière, hurlant à son tour après Nigel.

« Quoi donc ! Que diable pensez-vous faire en regardant ma femme pendant qu'elle fait des choses privées dans le privé de sa salle de bain privée ? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la vie privée ? Et qui diable êtes-vous tous ? »

Aberforth s'avança vers Vernon Dursley et lui tendit la main. « Ah ! Mr Dursley. Comme c'est agréable de vous revoir. » dit-il comme si l'oncle de Harry ne venait pas simplement de leur crier dessus avec colère. Il lui serra la main alors que son oncle lui fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il était mystifié sur pourquoi il devrait connaître cette personne. Aberforth vit cela. « Dick. Dick Abernathy. Abernathy Paysagiste. »

« Oh ! » répondit son oncle, se souvenant finalement. « Exact, exact. »

« En tous cas, Harry nous a parlé de son petit problème de toiture. Il sembla avoir une gouttière juste au-dessus de son lit, n'est-ce pas ? Nous lui avons dit que nous allions lui donner un coup de main. Cela ne nous dérange pas, pas vrai les gars ? »

Ils répondirent avec un chœur de nons pendant qu'ils se mettaient en route, prenant les divers outils dont ils avaient besoin pour démolir l'ancien toit. Harry sourit à Katie. Cela ne semblait pas les déranger d'être comptée parmi les 'gars'. Sa casquette était à nouveau en arrière, et maintenant, sa chemise bleue était à nouveau fermée, ce qui cachait son corps avec autant d'efficacité que sa robe de Poudlard. Il était possible que Vernon n'ait même pas remarqué que c'était une femme.

L'oncle de Harry avait l'air de ne rien vouloir plus que ce que Harry fasse le travail tout seul, mais comme Harry n'avait absolument aucune expérience, il avait aussi l'air d'espérer que cela signifierait que quelqu'un qui s'y connaît travaillerait aussi sur le toit. Et pour rien. Ce qui était le prix préféré de Vernon pour tout. Alors il se mordit la langue et commença à rentrer dans sa maison.

« Oh, hé M'sieu, » l'appela Trevor, « Nous aurons besoin d'une paire de pintes chacun quand nous aurons fini. C'est un travail qui donne soif. Merci. » puis il se remit à travailler. Harry se demanda ce que Vernon allait faire en entendant cela, et à sa surprise, il partit à sa voiture et démarra. Allait-il vraiment acheter de la bière ? se demanda Harry.

Il n'eut pas à se demander longtemps, cependant, car dès qu'il fut sur le toit avec les autres, il se mit à utiliser un pied de biche pour arracher les clous qui tenaient sur les vieux bardeaux. Harry secoua la tête à cause de sa bonne fortune en travaillant. Il s'inquiétait pour Katie parfois, mais elle marchait calmement sur le toit, pas le moins du monde effrayée par la hauteur, et il se souvint des choses incroyables qu'elle faisait en jouant comme poursuiveuse, et il arrêta de s'inquiéter. Aussi longtemps qu'elle n'était pas nerveuse, il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Vernon revint avec la voiture et descendit avec la bière au moment où ils revenaient tous au sol, le soleil disparaissant derrière l'horizon bas des maisons du village et de l'église où les funérailles de Dursley avaient eu lieu. Vernon regarda la toit, leur fit à tous un signe de la tête et rentra dans la maison sans un mot.

Nigel et Trevor prirent leurs bouteilles et firent au revoir, remontant dans leur van et partant, et les autres commencèrent à partir aussi. Draco voulut prendre une bouteille de bière aussi, mais Aberforth fut plus rapide, la lui mettant hors d'atteinte, en haussant les sourcils. Harry leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit, et rentra chez lui, prêt pour une bonne douche et un bon repas avant de prendre Dunkirk pour sa promenade du soir. Il se moquait de ce que l'on disait : l'indépendance était très bien, mais de bons amis étaient absolument sans prix.


	7. Chap 01 6

Mystikal : il travaille, tu te reposes. C'est toujours sympa je trouve.

Roukia : j'avancerai la generation perdue en alternance avec celui-là, chapitre après chapitre

onarluca : merci.

Wynzar : merci. Il y a en tous cas beaucoup de choses dans cette prédiction

Ankou : merci pour ta review, mais l'arrivée à Poudlard n'est pas pour maintenant.

xxxxx

Les jours suivants, le schéma se répéta : travail toute la journée, travail en équipe sur le toit jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop noir pour voir. Cela semblait ironique à Harry qu'ils passent toute la journée sur le sol (parfois littéralement dans le sol) à planter des plantes vertes, et passent leurs soirées dans les airs, loin du sol. Trevor avait pris un petit rameau de sapin qu'il avait amené du travail et l'avait cloué sur le pignon avant de la maison. Quand Vernon lui avait demandé pour quoi c'était faire, Trevor lui avait dit « Bien, nous ne construisons pas un nouveau toit, au sens strict, mais cela ne fait pas de mal de faire ça. Cela apaise les esprits du bois. Un petit peu de magie bienveillante. Mon père était charpentier, et il faisait toujours cela quand il mettait un nouveau toit. » Harry pensa que son oncle allait exploser quand il entendit le mot « magie », et il se cacha derrière Sam.

Bien que le toit ne soit pas fini le jeudi, Aberforth informa Vernon qu'aucun d'eux ne travaillerait sur le toit vendredi soir. « C'est la fin de la semaine, vous voyez ? Les gars veulent pouvoir sortir. » Vernon acquiesça, lui tendant une bouteille de bière, qu'Aberforth ne but pas, mais qu'il mit dans le coffre de sa voiture. Harry comprit que cela était normal, mais il était un peu déprimé à la pensée de travailler tout seul sur le toit le soir suivant.

Sam passa son bras sur les épaules de Harry en disant à Vernon Dursley, « Et Harry sort avec Kate, alors il ne pourra pas y travailler non plus. ». Ce dernier ouvrit de grand yeux, se tournant pour regarder Katie Bell. Maintenant, il était conscient du fait que Katie était « un des gars » et aussi la fille de Sam.

« Vous allez le laisser sortir avec votre fille ? » dit-il avec incrédulité, montrant du doigt Harry et arborant la même sorte d'expression qu'il avait quand on lui suggérait qu'il pourrait peut-être voter pour les travaillistes.

« Certainement. Harry est un jeune homme bien. » dit-il, tapa Harry dans le dos assez fort, lui faisant presque perdre ses lunettes. Harry les remonta sur son nez et résista à l'envie de tressaillir. Quand Vernon fut hors de portée, il se tourna vers Sam

« Que... »

« Oh, c'était juste pour que tu ne l'aies pas sur le dos, afin que tu ne travailles pas seul là haut demain. Mais puisque nous en parlons... pourquoi pas ? Vous ne voulez pas traîner tous les deux au milieu d'un tas de vieux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jeunes. Sortez. Allez voir un film. Prenez un bon repas. Faites autre chose que travailler pour une fois. »

Harry et Katie se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Même s'ils s'étaient sentis obligés de se poursuivre pendant l'été, comme leur situation de travail offrait d'amples opportunité de mieux se connaître, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela semblait étrange que son père gère tout.

« Heu... » dit Harry. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tu veux qu'on descende à Londres ? » demanda-t-elle, pragmatique. Il acquiesça, regardant Sam du coin de l'œil.

« D'accord. »

Sam les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. « Ma fille va sortir avec Harry Potter ! » déclara-t-il avant de les relâcher, revenant à sa voiture et secouant sa tête d'étonnement. Harry et Katie le regardèrent, tous les deux écarlates.

« Désolée pour cela. » marmonna-t-elle. Harry essaya de lui sourire d'une manière rassurante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Mais... Cela fait un peu... »

« ... maladroit ? » il acquiesça. « Et étrange ? Et... »

« ... Je veux dire, nous nous connaissons depuis... »

« ... Six ans. Et nous avons juste été... »

« ... amis. Des connaissance en fait. »

« Vrai. »

« Exact. »

Ils restèrent là à se regarder, mal à l'aise.

« Bien alors, » dit finalement Katie. « Nous sortirons simplement en tant qu'amis. Une petite soirée. Et... Et nous pourrons un peu mieux faire connaissance. La question est... Comment pouvons-nous empêcher papa de construire des châteaux en Espagne ? Je veux dire, je me sens assez stupide de dire cela, mais... Je n'ai toujours pas oublié Lee encore. Je sais que je suis une idiote, cela fait plus de six mois... »

Harry mit sa main sur son bras. « Tu n'es pas une idiote. Au moins tu as eu une relation avec Lee. Je me suis entêté avec une fille dont je n'étais... » commença-t-il à dire, puis il se mordit les lèvres.

« Quoi ? Je pensais... Je pensais que toi et Hermione... »

Harry grimaça. « J'aurais dû y mettre fin il y a des mois de cela. Je suis obsédé par quelqu'un d'autre depuis un bon moment maintenant. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est la petite amie de quelqu'un, et qu'il n'y a absolument aucun espoir, mais je ne semble pas capable de m'empêcher de penser à elle quand même. »

Katie soupira. « Nous sommes pathétiques en d'autres mots, tous les deux. Bien, je suppose que nous ne pouvons rien y faire sinon sortir demain et nous plaindre l'un à l'autre. » Elle lui sourit. « J'ai presque envie de faire croire à papa que les choses entre nous deviennent très sérieuses très vite, juste pour lui faire une leçon sur les entremetteurs... »

« Oh, non, tu ne vas pas faire cela. » dit rapidement Harry, s'écartant d'elle . « Je dois travailler avec ton père tous les jours. Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de me massacrer. Nous sortirons en tant qu'amis, et nous lui ferons comprendre sans ambiguïté que c'est le cas. »

Katie lui sourit. « Je ne savais pas que tu ne savais pas voir une plaisanterie Harry. Mais bon, peut-être que j'ai passé trop de temps avec les jumeaux au fil des ans... »

Harry rit et lui dit au revoir. Après le travail le lendemain, Sam partit dans la voiture d'Aberforth à la place de celle de Harry, tandis que Katie reconduisait Harry à Privet Drive afin qu'il puisse se doucher et se changer. Quand il émergea de la maison en pantalon propre, avec une chemise blanche immaculée ouverte au cou, sentant le savon, elle lui sourit.

« Vous vous nettoyez très joliment, Mr Potter. »

Il lui sourit, se demandant s'ils sortiraient simplement en tant qu'amis. Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps pour atteindre l'appartement de son père, dans la banlieue de Londres, et il attendit dans le salon pendant qu'elle se lavait et s'habillait. Il zappa sur les différentes chaînes de télévision, sans but, puis revint en arrière quand il entendit quelque chose de familier. Il entendit un journaliste dire :

« Et tout ceci est à Little Whinging, Surrey, où Rodney Jeffries a de toute évidence à nouveau accompli ce qui peut-être appelé un miracle. Il va y avoir une autre possibilité de venir voir Mr Jeffries parler ce soir à sept heures. Ne la manquez pas ! »

Se tenant à côté de la jeune femme guillerette aux cheveux noirs qui avait parlé, se trouvait un bel homme qui semblait aller sur la fin de la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux bleus, un bronzage prononcé et un sourire éclatant. La fille américaine, Grace, se tenait à côté, l'air admirative et étonnée de sa chance, et un homme plus âgé se tenait à côté d'un fauteuil roulant qui semblait lui avoir appartenu, au détail près qu'il ne semblait plus en avoir besoin. Une publicité commença alors, et Harry éteignit la télévision avant que le jingle que les boîtes de conserves de fruits dansantes chantaient ne tourne en boucle dans sa tête pour le mois à venir.

Peu après, Katie émergea du couloir conduisant aux chambres et à la salle de bain, fraîche comme une rose. Ses doux cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules au lieu d'être rassemblés en queue de cheval, comme elle le faisait au travail. Ses yeux noisette brillaient dans son visage bronzé au travail, et elle portait une simple tenue rose boutonnée sur le devant, avec de simples sandales de cuir qui allaient avec son sac à main.

« Nous devrions y aller ! Le film commence à neuf heure, alors nous allons avoir le temps de prendre un bon repas avant. » Harry commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Katie sembla aller dans une autre direction. « Où vas-tu Harry ? »

Il se renfrogna. « Que fais-tu ? »

« La cheminée. C'est plus rapide si nous allons au Chaudron Baveur par cheminette puis que nous prenons un taxi pour aller au cinéma. Je ne veux pas conduire la voiture en plein Londres. Je te ramènerai chez toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh... Je n'avais pas réalisé... Je ne suis simplement pas habitué à voyager par cheminette comme je veux. »

Elle sourit. « Papa a fait raccorder l'appartement au réseau quand il a appris que je restais cet été. Il n'aime normalement pas l'idée que n'importe qui puisse débouler chez lui. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'il a plus de raison que quiconque de ne pas vouloir trop de contacts avec le monde de la sorcellerie. »

Katie baissa les yeux puis les détourna. « Alors tu es au courant pour tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Il me l'a dit, avec Draco, l'an dernier. Je suis... Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Katie. »

Elle releva les yeux et acquiesça, à nouveau vive. « Bien. Nous devrions y aller. »

Ils s'avancèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée, et bientôt Harry se retrouva dans le Chaudron Baveur un vendredi soir. Il était plein de sorciers se saoulant au bar, faisant enrager le vieux Tom. Harry tressaillit au bruit.

« Nous pouvons aller manger dans les salles à manger. » lui cria Katie par-dessus le vacarme, et Harry acquiesça, la suivant dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle à manger où deux autres tables étaient déjà occupées par des clients. Ils levèrent machinalement la tête quand Harry et Katie entrèrent, puis réagirent une deuxième fois quand ils virent la cicatrice sur son front, leurs têtes pivotant au fur et à mesure des progrès de Harry et Katie dans la pièce jusqu'à la table de leur choix. Harry se sentit rougir. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y avait pas la presse, afin que cela ne termine pas dans la Gazette du Sorcier ou dans Sorcière-Hebdo. Il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans.

Il s'assit et Harry se tourna pour lancer un regard noir aux curieux qui prétendirent promptement avoir regardé le papier peint très intéressant qui se trouvait derrière la tête de Harry. Lui et Katie choisirent leurs menus, étouffant leurs rires, et quand ils se furent tous deux décidés pour un rosbif et du Yorkshire pudding, ils passèrent commande avec leurs assiettes qui produirent peu après la nourriture. Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que Katie avait un appétit très sain. Mais bon, elle avait travaillé aussi dur que lui pendant toute la semaine. Et pourtant, ses mains étaient belles, propres et délicates quand elle prit son couteau et sa fourchette, et il sourit quand il remarqua les tâches de rousseur que le soleil lui avait données sur le nez. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

« Est-ce que tu me fixais, Harry Potter ? » dit-elle de cette façon directe qu'elle avait de parler. Il décida de ne pas être sur la défensive.

« Oui, Kathryn Bell, je te fixais. Est-ce un problème ? »

Elle ne put maintenir son attitude impérieuse. Elle rougit et se remit à couper sa viande. « Non » marmonna-t-elle. « C'est pas le cas. »

Harry sourit. Oubliant les regards des autres clients, il se sentait si... si normal. Il sortait un vendredi soir avec une jolie fille qu'il aimait bien, prenait un bon dîner, allait aller au cinéma. Il avait un peu l'impression de ne pas complètement toucher le sol.

Après leur repas, ils restèrent là à prendre un thé et une crème glacée. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que le film ne commence. « Alors, » lui dit-il, « tu ne sais toujours pas quel métier tu veux faire ? »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. « Aucune idée. En fait je pensais à suivre l'entraînement d'auror pendant un moment, comme papa, mais bien... il n'aime pas cette idée. Il dit que je suis trop jeune. »

« Ma mère a suivi l'entraînement d'auror juste après l'école. Ton père a travaillé avec elle en fait. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je sais. » dit-elle doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Harry dit. « C'est bon, tu sais. Tu peux parler de mes parents. Je suis capable de parler d'eux. Tu... Tu n'aimes pas parler de ta mère ? »

Elle leva les yeux, surprise. « Est-ce que ce ne serait pas ton cas si ta mère avait fait quelque chose d'affreux, et que simplement parce que ton père avait essayé de l'arrêter, il avait pris dix ans de prison ? Et j'ai dû l'abandonner lui aussi... et elle. Je ne rattraperai jamais ces années. J'ai passé mon enfance sans parent, et cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre de cela devant toi, entre tous, Harry, mais bon,... cela semble terriblement injuste... »

Harry mit sa main par-dessus la sienne sur la table. « Bien sûr que c'est injuste. Et parce que je suis orphelin... bien, cela ne rend pas ce qui est arrivé à toi et à ta famille meilleur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas être en colère avec cela. Si quelqu'un en a parfaitement le droit, c'est toi. Mais... souviens-toi. Ta mère était sous Imperius. Elle ne voulait pas... » sa voix se brisa. Il pensa à sa propre mère, sa baguette pointée vers Ron Weasley. « Elle ne voulait pas te blesser... » Il dut s'arrêter de parler tellement il avait la gorge serrée.

Katie acquiesça. « Je sais. » dit-elle doucement. Puis elle leva les yeux et essuya une larme solitaire avec un air irrité. « Cela ne devrait pas me paralyser, non, vraiment. Mais je continue de penser que c'est une décision qui va affecter le restant de mes jours, et que ce ne doit pas être pris à la légère... »

« Pourquoi pas le Quidditch ? Tu as toujours été une bonne poursuiveuse. »

Elle grimaça. « Pas assez bonne. Vraiment... Si j'avais passé des essais pour la pire équipe de la ligue, ils m'auraient ri au nez. Le Quidditch n'a jamais assez compté pour moi. J'aimais bien cela, et je n'étais pas mauvaise comme jeune joueuse, mais je ne pouvais pas le concevoir comme gagne-pain. Je veux dire, je ne suis certainement pas James Potter pour ce qui est d'être poursuiveur... »

« Ne sois pas idiote. Tu fais partir de notre équipe de Quidditch victorieuse comme tous les autres... »

« Ton père n'a pas simplement gagné la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard. » Elle le regard avec attention. « Tu... Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui, puis à nouveau Katie. « Sais quoi ? »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux. « Je te montrerai en sortant. »

Ils payèrent l'addition au bar, et puis allèrent vers la porte qui menait au Londres moldu. Avant qu'ils ne soient là, cependant, Katie le dirigea vers le mur où était affichés les posters des différentes équipes d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Elle montra celle étiquetée 1978 ; « Ils sont en fait allés à la Coupe du Monde, et ils auraient dû gagner, mais l'attrapeur avait une blessure, et ils ont dû jouer avec le remplaçant. Ils avaient un jeune poursuiveur brillant cette année là, frais émoulu de Poudlard. » Il fronça les sourcils à son sourire, puis se pencha et regarda la photographie, il la regarda vraiment.

Là, au milieu du la rangée de derrière se trouvait son père, James Potter.

Il avait joué au Quidditch pour l'Angleterre.

« C'était apparemment dans toutes les pages sportives de la Gazette que James Potter allait aider l'Angleterre à gagner la Coupe du Monde. Quand ils ont échoué, tout le monde a commencé à parler de celle de quatre-vingt-deux, sauf que... »

« ... Sauf que mon père a été tué en octobre quatre-vingt-un. » dit-il doucement, regardant le grand jeune homme aux cheveux désordonnés et aux lunettes sourire dans la rangée du fond, bousculant pour plaisanter ses co-équipiers. Katie acquiesça.

« Il n'était pas un traîne-savate au chômage » dit-il soudain, férocement, à la photographie, se souvenant de la sœur de Vernon, Marge.

« Quoi ? » fit Katie, confuse.

« Oh rien. C'est juste... Merci. Merci de me l'avoir montré. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas su. Je pense que tout le monde pensait que tu savais. » Harry se souvint alors de la façon dont Hermione s'était arrêtée et avait fixé une des photographies de Quidditch quand il l'avait amenée au Chaudron Baveur après lui avoir dit que c'était une sorcière. Il avait pensé qu'elle était juste étonnée par les gens bougeant dans les photographies. Ce qui devait avoir attiré son attention était l'image du jeune homme qui avait une ressemblance si frappante avec Harry...

Ils allèrent au cinéma et s'assirent ensemble dans le noir, pendant que les publicités pour les autres films et les bonbons et sucreries disponibles à l'entrée défilaient, et Harry passa naturellement sa main sur le dossier de la chaise de Katie comme ils les regardaient. Puis, quand le film démarra, une des premières choses qu'ils virent fut une jeune femme marchant nue sur l'écran, bien plus grande que dans la réalité, pendant que son petit ami était encore allongé au lit, de toute évidence habitué à la voir parader ainsi. Harry se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Katie, mais elle regardait encore l'écran, la lumière vacillante se réfléchissant étrangement sur sa peau.

Comme le film continuait, sa main glissa petit à petit sur son épaule, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Katie appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry. Les voitures se rentraient dedans, les gens se tiraient les uns sur les autres, et la jeune femme nue marchait sensuellement dans son appartement, parfois un peu vêtue, parfois non, habituellement prête à bondit au lit avec son petit ami en un clin d'œil...

Harry avait du mal à se souvenir de qui était avec la police ou les criminels. Les accents américains et l'argot étaient quelque fois un peu confondants. Et puis la jeune fille traversait à nouveau l'écran sans rien sur elle, le distrayant...

Il regarda Katie après l'un des ces moments, et la trouva le regardant. Cela sembla parfaitement naturel de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit une pression équivalente de sa part. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils firent. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et ils continuèrent à regarder le film, qui requerrait de toute évidence que de grands morceaux de Los Angeles explosent ou brûlent, et que de nombreuses personnes soient abattues ou poignardées.

Le film commençait à lasser Harry, et quand il ne put étouffer un énorme bâillement, Katie lui chuchota « Nous pouvons y aller si tu veux. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Cela devient un peu lourd. » Alors ils sortirent de la grande salle obscure, essayant de n'obstruer la vue à personne (quelques uns se plaignirent quand même), et bientôt, ils étaient de retour au Chaudron Baveur, s'avançant dans la cheminée. Quand ils émergèrent dans l'appartement de Sam, ils le trouvèrent assis dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre, avec une tasse de thé et une cigarette.

« Oh, salut ! Vous êtes de retour tôt. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Bien. Nous sommes juste tous les deux épuisés d'avoir travaillé toute la journée » lui dit Katie en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je vais ramener Harry chez lui. Ce ne devrait pas être long. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Katie roula les yeux à son entremetteur de père. « Assez. »

« Hum... Bonne nuit Sam. » dit Harry mal à l'aise, pas préparé à se sentir ainsi après être sorti avec la fille de son ami.

Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Katie s'appuya contre la porte. « Désolée pour tout cela, Harry. Il est juste... »

« Un père dont la fille sort avec Harry Potter. Je sais, je sais. » répondit-il en souriant. Elle sourit.

« Tu aurais pu penser que maintenant il aurait réalisé que tu es juste une personne normale. » dit-elle, secouant la tête. Bien qu'il soit très fatigué, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était jolie, à se tenir là, ses cheveux brillants se balançant autour de son visage, et il se pencha soudain, et toucha les lèvres de Katie avec les siennes. Elle fut prise par surprise, mais après un instant, elle se relaxa et entrouvrit un peu sa bouche, levant ses mains pour les passer derrière son cou. Harry fut agréablement surpris comme le baiser s'approfondissait, mais ensuite cela lui rappela quelque chose.... Le baiser avec Hermione à côté de sa voiture à Godric's Hollow. Cela avait été un beau baiser, comme celui-là. Il y avait avec le fait d'être avec Katie quelque chose de très familier, de très rassurant. Et pourtant, quelque chose aussi n'allait pas...

Il se sépara d'elle, pressant ses lèvres sur son front. « Je suis désolé, Katie. Je pensais... »

« Tu pensais que tu pourrais oublier l'autre fille ? » Il acquiesça, honteux. « C'est bon, Harry. Est-ce que... Est-ce que cela te dérange si je te demande si c'est Ginny Weasley ? »

Il resta bouche bée. « Comment as-tu su ? »

Elle rit. « Bien, tu as dit que ce n'était pas Hermione, alors j'ai pensé aux autres filles de Griffondor... comme cela semblait le plus évident... et Ginny semblait le seul autre choix logique. Une fois que j'y ai pensé, je n'ai pas su pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant. »

Harry était maintenant celui qui était adossé à la porte. « Oui, bien, elle est avec Malfoy. Je veux dire... Draco. Il n'y a aucun espoir pour moi. »

Katie fronça les sourcils. « Aucun espoir du tout ? Elle l'a dit ? »

« C'est tout comme. Elle veut être avec lui. Je dois l'oublier. C'est juste... »

« Je sais. »

« ... vraiment difficile... »

Ils se turent tous les deux. Puis Katie enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Harry et dit doucement « Allons-y. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas dans la voiture. Harry regardait la nuit, les maison et les autres bâtiment passer. Quand ils atteignirent Little Whinging et passèrent devant le parc, Harry vit la grande tente blanche , l'air sombre et vide. Le second spectacle du soir doit être fini, pensa-t-il. Puis il eut une autre pensée.

« Katie, » dit-il soudain, « tu as ta baguette avec toi ? »

« Oui. Elle est dans mon sac. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux revenir au parc ? Il y a quelque chose que je veux voir. »

Elle utilisa une allée privée pour faire demi-tour, et bientôt, ils étaient de retour au parc. Ils descendirent de la voiture et Harry commença à s'avancer d'un pas volontaire sur la pelouse. Katie le suivit. Il s'arrêta en dehors du bâtiment de toile.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta baguette ? S'il-te-plaît ? Ce n'est pas mal, honnêtement. Et j'aurais dix-sept dans quelques semaines. J'ai juste besoin de savoir... quelque chose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais sortit ensuite sa baguette de son sac et la lui tendit. La tente était fermée par une grosse fermeture éclair. Il l'ouvrit avec soin, grimaçant au bruit que la fermeture en plastique faisait. Il rentra dans la tente et elle commença à le suivre, mais il lui dit. « Tu ferais mieux de rester dehors, à monter la garde, dis quelque chose si quelqu'un vient, d'accord ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'allais rien faire de mal ! » siffla-t-elle.

« C'est le cas. J'essaye de voir si quelqu'un d'autre ne fait pas quelque chose de mal. »

« Oh, bien, ce n'est pas le moins du monde dangereux » répondit-elle sarcastiquement. « J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau en train de traîner avec les jumeaux... » Mais elle resta en dehors de la tente, surveillant nerveusement, tandis que Harry entrait dans l'espace énorme avec son armée de chaises pliantes proprement divisées par l'allée. Il avait lu de la documentation à ce sujet une paire de soirs, utilisant un livre qu'il avait emprunté à Mrs Figg, et il se sentait prêt à l'essayer. Le pire qui pouvait arriver était que cela ne marche pas. Bien sûr, ce serait dur de dire si cela ne marchait pas ou s'il n'y avait pas d'informations à révéler, alors il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas là...

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ferma ses yeux, pensant à la façon dont il se sentait quand il était jeune et faisait des choses magiques accidentellement, le chatouillis qu'il ressentait dans toute sa tête. Il ouvrit ses yeux et brandit la baguette, continuant à se concentrer sur son souvenir, en disant « Revelatio ! »

Le sort fonctionna instantanément. Harry haleta. La tente autrefois obscure était soudain éclairée avec des silhouettes roses fantomatiques. Elles ressemblaient à des gens, comme autant de centaines d'être humains. Harry se tourna à gauche et à droite. Partout, la tente vibrait sans erreur possible avec le bel éclat tremblant postérieur à... de la magie.

Note de l'auteur : La citation au début du chapitre est de la page 173 de House de Tracy Kidder (Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston, 1985). Kidder est aussi l'auteur de The Soul of a New Machine et Among Schoolchildren. House est un merveilleux récit sur une maison construite en Nouvelle Angleterre au début des années 80, du commencement à la fin. C'est un superbe livre que je recommande chaudement, comme les autres œuvres de Kidder.

NDT : les titres des ouvrages cités restent en anglais comme je ne connais pas leur traduction française.


	8. Chap 02 1

Harry Potter et la prophétie du triangle

Voici avec pas mal de retard le deuxime chapitre de la Prophétie du triangle. J'ai été dans les travaux jusqu'au cou ces derniers temps, aussi désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt.

Fizban : oui, je continue, mais comme dit ci-dessus, j'ai aussi d'autres choses prioritaires à faire

Fa : merci beaucoup.

Ramoutchette : la fréquence de mise à jour théorique est 3 fois par semaine (lundi, mercredi, vendredi)

Bartimeus : allez courage, voilà enfin la suite, avec un veau gros morceau pour compenser le retard pris.

Marie-jo : explication ci-dessus

Mary Cooper : ca faisait longtemps, oui. Et pour connaître la reponse, il faut lire la suite.

Sajuuk : il a publie la fic sur schnoogle

WendMafoy : merci. Même peine que Mary Cooper

sophorasi : désolé d'avoir décu ton attente, mais voilà enfin la suite.

Lunenoire : quelles questions existentielles !

Roukia : c'est hyper compliqué le cas Jeffries.

Syds : sous la main, c'est vite dit...

Mystikal : merci. La suite du mystère maintenant

Ankou : bon courage

Wynzar : la voilà. Et merci

onarluca : te voilà servi.

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et pour votre patience. Et maintenant, voici donc le chapitre :

Chapitre Deux

Façade

... au pavillon royal de Brighton... Nash a utilisé

des dômes d'acier en forme d'oignons et des minarets pour parvenir

à une luxuriance pittoresque façon dentelle et donner du mouvement à une silhouette

qui masque... le bâtiment qu'il avait commencé...

La façade de Borromini S. Carlino était une scène...

L'architecture transformée en théâtre...

--Marvin Trachtenberg & Isabelle Hyman,

Architecture: from Prehistory to Post-Modern

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Les silhouettes brillantes pulsaient en vibraint comme si elles étaient en vie. Il baissa la baguette de Katie et contempla simplement. « Assise », si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, dans chaque chaise se trouvait la silhouette de chaque personne qui avait participé à la dernière représentation de Rodney Jeffries, plus tôt cette soirée. Harry regarda le dais. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune signature magique là, seulement dans le public. Si Jeffries était un sorcier, n'aurait-il pas dû y avoir quelques signatures bleues ? pensa-t-il. Il savait de son autre vie que la signature bleue était pour la magie avec baguette, et que la rose était pour celle sans baguette, ou la magie accidentelle. Il parcourut la tente du regard. Est-ce que tous ceux qui avaient assisté au spectacle pouvaient être des sorciers ou des sorcières ? Est-ce que Jeffries pouvait leur avoir fait faire une sorte de magie accidentelle ? Et pour le vieil homme qui n'avait plus besoin de son fauteuil roulant, celui que Harry avait vu à la télévision dans l'appartement des Bell ?

Aussi étonnante que soit la vue, penser aux ramification de ce qu'il voyait commençait à donner mal à la tête à Harry. Il sursauta quand il entendit Katie l'appeler à travers l'ouverture de la tente.

« Harry ! » dit-elle avec un chuchotement excité. « Quelqu'un vient ! » Elle plongea dans la tente, nerveuse. « Je pense que c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui travaille pour Jeffries. »

Harry déglutit. « Que faisons-nous ? » dit-il pensant à voix haute.

Katie lui tendit la main et Harry lui rendit sa baguette. « J'ai une idée. » dit-elle laconiquement, ne partageant pas ses pensées.

Elle se tenait très proche de lui, et quand l'homme qu'elle avait vu venir entra dans la tente et les vit, il eut seulement de dire « Hé là, personne ne devrait... » avant qu'elle ne pointe sa baguette sur lui et ne crie :

« Stupefix ! »

Il se rigidifia, et puis perdit son équilibre, renversant quelques chaises en tombant, mais ne dérangeant pas les signatures magiques. Harry ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait eu une chance de remarquer les silhouettes fantomatiques roses qui peuplaient la tente. Il se tourna vers Katie.

« Hum, c'était ça ton plan ? »

« Pas complètement. » dit-elle, l'air encore très professionnelle. « J'attend que les signatures disparaissent. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. « Cela va prendre quelques minutes. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle en regardant autour. Puis Harry vit qu'elle les regardait vraiment. « C'est assez joli, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. « Je souhaiterais juste savoir ce que cela signifie. Qui a fait la magie ? De quel sort ou sortilège parlons-nous ? Je pensais que faire cela nous apprendrait quelque chose, mais d'une certaine façon, je me sens plus confus que jamais... »

« Là ! » dit-elle triomphalement, montrant quelques unes des silhouettes brillantes près d'eux. « Elles diminuent un peu. Ce ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. »

Petit à petit, les images devinrent de plus en plus faibles, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus les voir du tout. C'était comme s'il avait cligné des yeux et qu'elles étaient toutes disparues. Katie fit signe à Harry de l'aider à redresser l'homme qu'elle avait assommé. Elle montra l'ouverture de la tente et Harry acquiesça, puis l'aida à positionner l'homme en dehors de la tente. La silhouette avait une raideur quelque peu précaire. Harry s'inquiétait qu'il ne soit sur le point de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Katie ranima rapidement l'homme, puis sa baguette toujours pointée vers lui, elle dit « Impedimenta ! »

Il eut l'air à nouveau figé, bien que Harry sache qu'il bougeait simplement très, très lentement, et que le sort disparaîtrait dans quelques minutes. Pendant que l'homme se tenait là, ses yeux les regardant, mais ne les voyant pas, Katie mit la main dans la poche de sa veste, en sortant son portefeuille.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Harry. Elle lui fit la tête.

« Je collecte des renseignements. » Elle trouva un permis de conduire avec une adresse à Londres, et quelques cartes de visite avec le même nom dessus. Les cartes provenaient d'un cabinet d'avocat de Londres : Shaw, Booker, Forrest et White. Il y avait aussi une clé dans sa poche, qui avait un disque en plastique pourtant le nom et le logo du 'Le lièvres et la meute', un pub dans le village où Jeffries et ses suivants avaient probablement pris des places. « Hmm. » dit-elle, la fixant pensivement. « Ils utilisent encore de vrais clés ici. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une chaîne d'hôtel internationale, alors il fallait probablement s'y attendre... »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De nombreux grands hôtels moldus n'utilisent plus de clés pour les chambres, juste des passes électroniques. Ils ne les confisquent même plus aux gens quand ils quittent l'hôtel, ils reprogramment juste la porte. Je n'ai pas été terriblement surprise de ne pas avoir été choisie pour préfète en chef comme je n'avais que sept BUSEs, mais quatre d'elles étaient en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et étude des moldus, bien que ce ne soit pas là où j'ai appris pour les clés d'hôtels. Ce n'est pas dans les manuels. Pour mes devoirs de vacances, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur les mesures de sécurité des moldus. »

« Je pensais que tu rendais visites à des parents en Amérique ? »

« C'était le cas... C'est là où j'ai appris tout cela. Les américains demandent même à de nombreuses personnes d'utiliser des passes de sécurité électroniques pour rentrer dans leurs bureaux, qui sont bien plus avancés que dans la plupart des entreprises des îles britanniques. Il y a des exceptions, bien sûr. Tu ne croirais pas ce que... »

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de bouger avant que le sort perde effet. » dit-il rapidement, n'aimant pas l'expression sur le visage de l'homme. Il trouvait définitivement que son expression faciale changeait. Elle changeait très lentement, mais elle changeait.

Katie louchait sur l'une des cartes de visite dans la faible lumière. « Il s'appelle Adam Justice. N'est-ce pas parfait ? Il doit probablement être mis sous pression tous les jours de sa vie pour lire la loi. Oh, attends... Ce n'est pas un notaire ou un avocat. D'après cela, c'est juste un clerc. »

« Bien, les clercs peuvent être très importants pour leurs patrons. »

« Désolée. Je voulais simplement dire que la théorie selon laquelle il était sous pression pour lire la loi était un peu à côté de la plaque. »

« Pas nécessairement... Cela signifie juste qu'il a fait quelque chose qui n'en est pas loin. Il est probablement plus content, je pense ? Ne devrions nous pas... »

« Oubliettes ! » cria-t-elle soudain, pointant sa baguette sur Adam Justice. Puis Harry remarqua une autre silhouette au loin, se dirigeant vers eux. Katie la vit aussi et jura dans sa barbe, surprenant Harry.

« Dans la tente ! » siffla-t-elle, et Harry se trouva en train d'obéir. Adam Justice avait heureusement bloqué la vue de l'autre personne, alors elle ne les avait pas vu, mais s'ils tentaient une sortie en direction de la voiture, ce ne serait plus vrai.

Ils se tenaient dans la tente, et Harry leva ses mains au ciel et chuchota « Et maintenant ? On se cache sous une chaise ? Sous la scène ? »

Le bruit des pas de l'autre personne se rapprochait, et puis ils entendirent Adam Justice recommencer à bouger aussi. Le sort d'Impediment s'était terminé.

« Pas le temps ! » lui souffla-t-elle. Puis soudain, elle plaqua son visage contre le sien, et il trébucha. La seconde d'après, ils étaient sur le sol, les lèvres de Katie attachées aux siennes. Ses mains étaient passées autour de son cou, et comme elle ouvrait ses lèvres, il sentit le sol vibrer très doucement comme deux personnes entraient dans la tente. Il réalisa alors ce qu'était son plan, et se jeta de bon cœur dans la pantomime, ouvrant aussi ses lèvres et passant sa main dans les cheveux de Katie.

Les intrus ne dirent rien d'abord. Harry avait fait glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, et elle respirait chaudement dans son oreille quand l'une des deux personnes derrière eux parla finalement.

« Cette tente, » fit une voix d'homme indignée, « est la propriété de Rodney Jeffries, et personne n'est autorisé à être ici quand on n'a pas vendu de tickets pour venir voir Rodney Jeffries. Nous avons la permission du conseil municipal d'avoir cette tente à cet endroit, et avons payé les droits appropriés pour l'utilisation de la propriété publique. J'oserai dire que ce n'est pas votre cas. »

Harry retira finalement ses lèvres du cou de Katie. Sa respiration était très haletante, et ses yeux avaient l'air légèrement vitreux. Soit elle était une excellente actrice, sous elle avait complètement oublié le but originel de ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Oh, bonsoir. » dit-elle brillamment, comme Harry l'aidait à se relever. « Est-ce que nous sommes sensés ne pas être ici ? »

Adam Justice leva les mains au ciel avec exaspération. « C'est juste ce que je viens de dire. »

Puis Harry remarqua qui était l'autre personne : Grace, la fille qui avait travaillé à l'ambassade américaine à Paris. « Bien, bonjour à nouveau, » dit Grace en souriant à Harry. « Je pensais que vous aviez rompu avec votre petite amie. »

Il se tourna et sourit brièvement à Katie. « Nouvelle petite amie. » Il se retourna vers Grace. « Désolé. Nous pensions que ce serait, heu, plus privé que la voiture. Nous allons y aller. Vraiment désolé... »

Katie leur adressa un sourire en coin et boutonna deux boutons sur sa robe. (Quand les a-t-elle ouverts ? se demanda Harry) Elle passa devant eux avec un air très différent de celui que Harry lui connaissait d'habitude, et il réalisa qu'elle bougeait ses hanches bien plus que d'habitude. Elle voulait évidemment qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur possible sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il réalisa que normalement, elle avançait à grandes enjambées volontaires, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais vraiment pensé avant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait quelque chose de très attirant pour l'œil dans cette nouvelle démarche...

Quand ils furent de retour dans la voiture, ils remarquèrent que Grace et Adam refermaient à nouveau la tente et revenaient à travers l'herbe en direction d'une autre voiture. Quand ils tournèrent soudain leurs visages vers la voiture de Katie, elle cria et tira abruptement le visage de Harry contre le sien. Il se trouva à nouveau contre ses lèvres, et puis il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que ceux de Katie étaient aussi ouverts. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, suivant probablement du regard les deux autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur voiture. Elle ne fit pas vraiment quoique ce soit avec ses lèvres cette fois, à part de les garder en contact avec celles de Harry pendant qu'elle regardait Grace et Adam Justice. Harry n'arrivait pas à décider si cela le décevait.

Finalement, elle s'écarta de lui, puis mit sa main devant sa bouche, l'air un peu horrifiée. « Oh, Harry,... Je suis désolée pour cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous voient en train de les regarder. Ca va ? »

« Bien, tu sais, c'est assez traumatisant d'être forcé d'embrasser une jolie fille en guise de subterfuge... » dit-il en essayant de garder un visage impassible, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il put la voir rougir au clair de lune.

« Vous êtes trop charmeur d'une bonne moitié, Harry Potter. Cela va vous causer des problèmes, vous savez. » dit-elle en démarrant la voiture. Il se pencha en arrière et lui sourit.

« Oh, c'est déjà arrivé. C'est déjà arrivé. »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Comme elle démarrait la voiture, il réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait probablement vers Privet Drive. « Allons chez Mrs Figg à la place, » dit-il. « Je pense que nous devrions lui parler des signatures magiques que nous avons trouvées dans la tente. Tout d'abord, parce que nous devrions dire que c'est toi qui a lancé le sort, comme je n'ai pas encore dix-sept ans et que j'ai utilisé ta baguette. Et en plus... Je pense juste qu'elle devrait le savoir aussitôt que possible afin de pouvoir le dire à Dumbledore. »

« Mrs Qui ? Dumbledore ? De quoi parles-tu Harry ? »

« Mrs Figg. C'est là où reste Draco. Elle était sa nounou quand il était petit, et aussi ma baby-sitter quand Oncle Vernon et Tante Petunia voulaient faire quelque chose de gentil à Dursley et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sois là. C'est aussi une vraie sorcière, et elle va être la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en Septembre. C'est aussi la petite sœur de Maugrey Fol Œil. »

Elle n'ôta pas ses yeux de la route pendant qu'il lui disait tout cela, mais elle dit sèchement. « Tu n'es pas sérieux. »

« Si. Prend à gauche au lieu de prendre à droite. »

Elle suivit ses instructions, et ils furent rapidement chez Mrs Figg. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Harry appuya sur la sonnette, espérant d'une manière ou d'une autre que Draco serait celui qui ouvrirait. Malheureusement, ce fut Mrs Figg.

« Harry ! Que diable... Et qui est-ce ? »

Katie déglutit, son visage laissant clairement voir qu'elle était très contente d'être sortie de l'école, ne risquant plus d'avoir Mrs Figg comme professeur en septembre. Harry la vit se blinder comme elle tendait sa main, en disant d'une voix à peine tremblante « Katie Bell. Mon père est Sam Bell. »

Mrs Figg lui prit la main et la lui serra fermement. « Ah. Sam Bell. Oui, oui... Entrez, entrez. »

Dans le hall d'entrée, Harry lui dit « Nous avons été dans le parc, à cette tente que Rodney Jeffries utilise. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire, quelque chose que Dumbledore pourrait vouloir savoir aussi. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Et puis-je demander ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans le parc à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Katie sembla gagner en confiance. Elle leva le menton et la regarda dans les yeux. « Non. » dit-elle, haussant ses propres sourcils à la vieille dame. « Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Harry s'attendait à ce que Mrs Figg réponde avec une réponse typique à la Maugrey, mais à la place, elle gloussa et alla vers la cuisine. « Je vois que nous en avons une résistante ici... »

Elle fit signe à Harry et Katie de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, puis bougea un peu son doigt, faisant voler les affaires du thé dans la pièce. « Draco devrait probablement entendre cela aussi. » lui dit Harry. Mrs Figg beugla immédiatement le nom de Draco, faisant tressaillir Harry et Katie (Harry lutta pour ne pas se couvrir les oreilles).

« QUOI ? » fit une réponse ennuyée venant de l'étage.

« DESCEND SIMPLEMENT TES FESSES ICI ! » répondit Mrs Figg. Harry lança un coup d'œil à Katie. Il s'était habitué à cela en étant resté dans cette maison l'été précédent, mais il était un peu embarrassé que Katie soit témoin du mode habituel de communication dans la maison Figg : des beuglements à pleins poumons. Katie, cependant, ne tressaillit que la première fois.

« J'ARRIVE, VIELLE... »

Au moment où il entra dans la cuisine, toutes les affaires du thé étaient posées sur la petite table. Draco s'arrêta net quand il vit Katie.

« Oh, bonjour. » dit-il, essayant soudain d'enclencher le charme, ricanant et la regardant de bas en haut à dessein. « Comme tu as l'air différente... »

Harry fit mine de le taper. « Assieds-toi et remet tes yeux dans ta tête. Elle sort avec moi ce soir. »

Draco Malfoy s'assit dans la chaise vide, en riant. « Quelle sortie, Potter. Une visite de la cuisine Figg. Tu sais vraiment montrer à une fille comment passer un bon moment. » cette fois, Harry ne fit pas mine de taper. « Hey ! » cria Draco, en se tenant le bras.

« C'est assez vous deux, ou je commence à lui raconter comment je vous changeais les couches à tous les deux. » menaça Mrs Figg. Les garçons refermèrent leurs clapets et Katie aussi, mais dans son cas, elle semblait supprimer un éclat de rire.

« Si tu étais de sortie, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Draco en servant le thé. Il avait l'air dégoûté de ne pas être sorti un vendredi soir.

Harry leur expliqua qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au parc sur le chemin du retour à Little Whinging, et Katie (dirent-ils) avait lancé le sort de Revelatio. Il leur dit ce qu'ils avaient vu... mais pas qu'ils avaient été vus par des moldus (au moins, pour le moment, il assumait que c'étaient des moldus).

Mrs Figg eut un air très étrange sur le visage quand elle entendit pourquoi ils étaient venus la voir. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Puis Harry dit « Mrs Figg... Puis-je parler à Katie des... des gens qui travaillent pour... heu, Vous-Savez-Qui...Non ! Attendez ! Je ne veux pas dire Voldemort, Je veux dire... »

« Tu veux dire Dumbledore. » acquiesça Mrs Figg. « Tu veux parler des opérationnels. » Elle se rassit et fit un signe de la tête à Katie, lui tapotant même sur la main avec affection. « C'est une bonne fille. J'ai entraîné ton père quand il était frais émoulu de l'école. Un excellent auror. Quel dommage ce qui est arrivé... » Elle tapota encore la main de Katie et lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. Katie acquiesça cela en silence, avec un petit sourire.

Une fois que Katie eut compris que Sirius Black avait travaillé comme opérationnel avant d'avoir été blanchi, et que Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue étaient aussi des opérationnels, ils la mirent au courant pour le laitier qui n'en était pas un.

« Vous pensez que Jeffries est lié au laitier ? » demanda Harry à Mrs Figg. « Et ont-ils découvert qui il est ? »

Mrs Figg eut l'ait très embêtée. « Nous suspections déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Jeffries, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Harry. Et je pense qu'il y a un lien avec le laitier... mais pour aucune des raisons auxquelles tu pourrais penser... » Elle se tut, fronçant les sourcils dans sa tasse de thé. « Nous essayons encore d'élucider quelques choses problématiques concernant le laitier... »

« Comme quoi ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Bien... comme le fait qu'il n'est pas un sorcier. C'est un moldu. »

« Je sais que Otto est un moldu. Bien sûr qu'il l'est. »

« Je ne parle pas du vrai laitier. Je parle du gars que tu as désarmé, Harry. C'est un moldu. »

« Mais... Mais il utilisait une baguette pour rentrer dans la maison... »

« Vraiment ? Tu es certain ? »

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. « Je ne comprends pas... il entrait pas effraction, n'est-ce pas ? Et les Nelson étaient ailleurs alors que ce n'aurait pas dû être le cas... »

« En fait, il s'est avéré que la nièce de Mrs Nelson a eu un bébé et que elle et son mari sont partis en visite en Floride pour une quinzaine de jours. Je doute fort que quelqu'un ait forcé une jeune femme en Amérique à donner naissance à un enfant et puis qu'il se soit arrangé pour que sa tante et son oncle partent là-bas pour lui rendre visite afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans leur domicile et être à deux maisons de chez toi. »

« Bien,... ils ne l'ont peut-être pas fait, mais ils ont tiré avantage du fait que les Nelson étaient partis pour un bout de temps... »

Mrs Figg soupira. « Et puis il y a Jeffries. »

Harry se redressa sur son siège. « Oui ? »

« Pas de magie à la baguette. Pas de magie accidentelle. Rien ne se passe non plus dans les chambres de l'hôtel ou il demeure. Aucun signature magique d'aucune sorte. Toute son équipe semble être composée de moldus. S'il est lui-même un sorcier, il ne fait pas de magie. »

« Mais... Nous avons vu les signatures. »

« Exact. Il ne semble pas faire de magie. Mais les gens qui viennent le voir... »

« Comment est-ce que tout son public aurait pu être composé de sorciers et de sorcières ? Cela semble bien trop improbable... »

« Ca n'en sont pas. Ce sont des moldus. »

« Hein ? »

Elle soupira. « Exactement, Harry. C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre. Et je pense que ton moldu de laitier a utilisé la baguette pour entrer chez les Nelson. La question est... comment ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a enseigné le sort ? Où a-t-il eu la baguette ? C'en est une bonne, noisetier et nerf de dragon. Et comment a-t-il réussi à faire de la magie avec ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Des moldus faisant de la magie ?

« Alors... »

« Alors nous avons fait très attention à Mr Jeffries depuis novembre dernier, et nous sommes autant mystifiés à son sujet que toi. »

« Bien, j'aimerais aussi savoir comment cela se fait qu'il se retrouve à Little Whinging juste au moment où je commence mes vacances... »

« Harry, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que le ministère est très soucieux quant à Jeffries en général, et que les opérationnels sont spécifiquement intéressés par le fait qu'il est à Little Whinging, et par résoudre ton problème d'imposteur. Plein de personnes hautement qualifiées travaillent là-dessus, Harry, et tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dormir un peu, et laisser les autres faire leur travail. Le tien, c'est d'être un adolescent en vacances chez lui. »

Harry se renfrogna. Il se sentait si inutile. C'était très frustrant après avoir été le capitaine du club de duel, et avoir conduit les autres membres du club dans la bataille de la forêt...

Katie se leva. « Mrs Figg a raison Harry. Je te ramène chez toi. Tu as un jour libre demain. Relaxe-toi et ne fais rien. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé cette semaine. »

Il ne pouvait pas discuter cela. Alors qu'il s'y habituait de nouveau maintenant, après les quelques premiers jours de travail pour Aberforth, il avait eu des muscles qui lui faisaient mal et dont il avait oublié l'existence. Un ou deux jours de repos semblaient merveilleux. Qu'il puisse s'arrêter d'avoir du souci était autre chose.

Ils dirent bonne nuit et partirent... bien que Harry remarqua que Draco Malfoy matait encore les jambes de Katie comme ils partaient. Quand ils furent à nouveau dans la voiture, Harry regarda simplement par la fenêtre pendant qu'elle parcourait la courte distance entre la maison de Mrs Figg et Privet Drive. Il ne lui parla que pour indiquer les directions à suivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le numéro quatre, Harry se tourna vers elle. « Tu sais, tu as vraiment été bonne dans le parc. »

A la lueur des lampadaires, il put la voir rougir. « J'ai bien embrassé ? Ou... »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir. « Bien, ça aussi. Mais... Je parlais de ta réponse à... à cet Adam Justice. Tu t'es assurée qu'il ne se souviendrait pas des signatures magiques, et tu as trouvé une raison plausible au fait que nous soyons sous la tente... »

Elle haussa les épaules, ses mains encore sur le volant. « Ce n'était rien. »

Ils se turent, regardant tous les deux devant la voiture. Quand Harry parla à nouveau, Katie sembla surprise. « Tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas décider ce que tu vas faire comme métier ? »

Elle tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai l'impression que tu vas me le dire. »

« C'est parce que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire, mais tu as promis à ton père que tu ne le ferais pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, ses lèvres très fines. « Oui » soupira-t-elle. « Tu as raison Harry. La seule chose que j'ai jamais considérée sérieusement est d'être auror. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal était ma matière préférée à l'école. Je n'ai jamais fait attention dans les autres classes que si c'était pour quelque chose que je pouvais employer contre les mages noirs. Je ne suis pas la duelliste la plus rapide au monde, mais je peux habituellement trouver un moyen de ne pas être en position où je dois me battre contre quelqu'un, ce qui est probablement plus sage, vraiment. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas rejoint le club de duel. Et que je trouvais l'histoire de la magie et les potions incroyablement inutiles. Les métamorphoses n'étaient pas mal... J'ai même eu deux BUSEs en cette matière. Et j'en ai eu une en divination, niveau débutant. Au-delà de cela, j'ai perdu l'intérêt. Et en astronomie... Je ne veux même pas y penser... »

Elle regarda le ciel. « Si tu me demandais dans quelle partie du ciel chercher la ceinture d'Orion ou le sagittaire, je n'en aurais aucune idée, mais si tu me demandais de suivre quelqu'un sur le chemin de Traverse sans qu'il sache qu'il est suivi, je suis celle pour qui est le travail. »

Il sourit. « Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? »

Elle pencha la tête. « Parce qu'avant que Lee et moi sortions ensemble, je l'ai vu sur le chemin de Traverse en train de faire les courses pour l'école, en été, et le l'ai suivi parce que les jumeaux m'avaient dit qu'il avait une petite amie, et je voulais voir s'il allait la rencontrer. Il s'est avéré qu'ils m'avaient menti. Ils savaient qu'il me plaisait, et ils essayaient de nous mettre ensemble. Mais Lee n'a jamais suspecté que je le suivais. Les gens peuvent vraiment être bêtes, tu sais. »

Il lui sourit. « Alors tu sais que j'ai raison. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Quand le temps viendra... que vas-tu dire à ton père ? »

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre son dossier, fermant les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est ce que je fais vraiment cet été. J'essaye de faire voir à papa que je suis vraiment adulte, que je peux prendre mes décisions toute seule. Passer un peu de temps avec lui avant qu'il me déshérite... » Elle se tourna, et envoyant le froncement de Harry, elle fit un petit sourire. « Je plaisante. Je sais qu'il ne ferait pas cela. Mais... Oh, Harry. La façon dont il parle parfois. Tu savais que c'étaient ses meilleurs amis qui l'avaient arrêté ? Pas ta mère... elle était en vacances. Et ces soi-disant 'amis' l'ont traité comme n'importe quel autre criminel. Je sais, je sais. Techniquement, c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais... mais il était l'un d'eux. Et il me protégeait. La façon dont ils ont soudain pensé qu'il n'était plus la même personne, la façon dont ils l'ont pris... c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore oublié. Pas qu'il ait oublié maman. Même après seize années. Je souhaite... Je souhaite simplement qu'il puisse être heureux. Le seul moment où il semble heureux est quand il travaille, mais je pense que c'est juste une distraction. Et il ne parlera pas de la prison. J'ai essayé de lui demander. La seule chose qu'il en a dit a été que s'il avait su où il envoyait les gens, il n'aurait pas été un aussi bon auror. Et maintenant, je suis sensée lui dire que c'est ce que je veux faire ma vie ? »

Harry posa sa main sur celles de Katie. « La plupart des gens qui sont à Azkaban le mérite vraiment. C'est vrai qu'il devrait y avoir certains changements dans les lois magiques, afin de ne pas punir les gens qui en défendent d'autres, mais c'est un problème avec la loi, pas avec les gens qui la font respecter. »

Elle prit la main de Harry. Sa voix était devenue très douce. « Toutes ces années où mon père était en prison, je pensais à lui étant un auror, et comment je le rendrais fier de moi, comment je serais comme lui quand je serais grande. J'ai joué à être auror avec mes amis, et pendant un moment, j'ai même essayé de les faire m'appeler Aurora, comme je haïssais le nom de Katie... »

« J'aime bien le nom de Katie. » dit-il doucement. Soudain, il réalisa qu'ils étaient assis très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs visages à quelques pouces seulement l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui sembla être un très long moment.

« Tu veux aller à Kew Gardens ? » lui demanda soudain Katie, avec une voix quelque peu étranglée. Harry recula et s'éclaircit la gorge, enlevant sa main de celles de Katie.

« Heu... D'accord. Je n'y suis jamais allé. »

« Nous... Nous pourrions y aller demain. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au repos de demain ? »

« Kew est reposant. C'est l'un des endroits que je préfère au monde. Après... Après que papa soit rentré à la maison, c'est le premier endroit où il m'a prise. Nous avons jardiné toute la semaine... Nous pourrons profiter des fruits du travail de quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. »

Elle lui sourit, bien que ce soit un peu forcé, et il acquiesça. « Quand ? »

« Je peux te prendre à dix heures et demie. Nous pourrons déjeuner à Londres. »

« D'accord alors. » Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et fut moyennement surpris de d'entendre Katie ouvrir la sienne et le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Bonne nuit Harry. A part les gens qui nous mataient au Chaudron Baveur, ce film lamentable, avoir rencontré Mrs Figg et avoir dû revoir Draco Malfoy, c'était une soirée parfaite. » dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Harry grimaça « Cela couvre à peu près tout. Qu'est-ce qui manque ? »

« Je pense... juste ceci... » dit-elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et posant ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la tint en place devant lui, ayant à peine besoin de la toucher, l'empêchant de partir immédiatement, afin de pouvoir bien l'embrasser. Elle ne se plaignit pas, mais se comporta plutôt comme si elle avait espéré qu'il ferait cela. Il frissonna dans l'air de la nuit. Les doigts de Katie, passaient sur ses avants-bras, faisant se dresser ses poils. Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas tout à fait. Il était conscient qu'elle était très proche, mais elle n'était pas pressée contre lui. Ils semblèrent rester comme cela un assez long moment. Quand il recula finalement son visage de celui de Katie, elle avait ce regard dans les yeux qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Il avait définitivement vu et Hermione et Ginny le regarder de cette façon quand ils flirtaient, ainsi que Cho, dans les mêmes circonstances.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » dit-elle si doucement qu'il dut forcer pour entendre les mots, puis elle se tourna et revint à la voiture. Comme elle démarrait le moteur et se préparait à partir, il leva sa main, et elle lui fit un signe de la tête, avec un petit sourire secret. Il rentra dans la maison et s'appuya contre la porte fermée, espérant que sa tante et son oncle ne l'attendaient pas, espérant qu'ils ne lui diraient rien sur Sam 'laissant' sortir sa fille avec lui. Il ferma les yeux, se souriant comme il se souvenait du long et plaisant baiser de fin de soirée. Spontanément, ensuite, l'image de Ginny dans la serre avec Draco se glissa sans son esprit, et il dut brusquement ouvrir les yeux pour la chasser. Katie, se dit-il. Pense à Katie. Elle n'était pas la petite amie de quelqu'un d'autre, et elle n'était pas amoureuse de son meilleur ami, et son meilleur ami n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il n'avait rien fait qui avait conduit à la mort de son ancien petit ami. Pour une fois dans sa vie, peut-être qu'il pouvait se sentir presque normal et sortir un petit peu avec une fille parfaitement normale et gentille.

Pour une fois.

Comme il montait les marches deux à deux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Si sa tante et son oncle découvraient jamais que c'était une sorcière, sans parler que Sam et 'Dick' étaient des sorciers, elle ne les trouverait plus si 'normaux'.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de son meilleur ami...

Soudain, en ayant pu parler aussi facilement avec Katie, il réalisa à quel point Hermione lui manquait. Encore avec le calme et le contentement qui le remplissaient après sa sortie, et en chassant Rodney Jeffries et le laitier de son esprit, il s'assit à son bureau et sortit un parchemin. Il trouva sa plume d'aigle favorite, que Hermione lui avait donnée et l'encre qui changeait de couleur quand on écrivait. Il l'avait achetée lors de sa toute première sortie au chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid, quand il avait onze ans, mais il ne l'utilisait pas très souvent, alors il en avait encore plein.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt pour te féliciter officiellement d'être préfète en chef ! Tout le monde savait depuis des années que tu le serais, bien sûr, alors c'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies déçu personne !_

Il s'arrêta et fit jouer le bout de la plume sur son menton quand il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas écrire une lettre qui ne soit pas ponctuée de points d'exclamation. Cela ressemblait à un faux rire ou quelque chose comme cela. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de continuer à écrire.

_Je voulais aussi t'écrire pour te dire quelque chose que tu devrais sans doute apprendre de moi, plutôt que de quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sorti avec Katie Bell. Je sais que cela tombe un peu du ciel, mais il semble que ce soit juste ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était en fait l'idée du père de Katie, mais elle est très agréable et nous avons passé un agréable moment..._

Aïe. Il allait épuiser le mot agréable à décrire tout comme cela à ce rythme. Il raya la fin de la phrase et écrivit « un bon moment ».

_Je sais que tu étais en colère après moi pour avoir rompu avec toi, mais je pense encore que j'ai fait la bonne chose. As-tu écrit à Ron ? Comment ça va entre vous ? S'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas trop en colère avec lui. Il a beaucoup de choses à gérer maintenant. Pas que tu sois beaucoup en colère. Je ne présente pas bien cela..._

Il réfléchit un très long moment avant de continuer.

_Vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis, et je veux que vous soyez heureux. Excuse-moi d'avoir été un tel imbécile et d'avoir géré les choses si mal. Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, et vous signifiez tout pour moi._

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir inclure la dernière partie, mais avant de perdre son courage, il signa et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige. Il la regarda s'envoler dans la nuit, sa silhouette apparaissant dans la lune un moment avant qu'elle ne vire et disparaisse derrière des sapins. Puis il pensa la voir revenir. Déjà ? pensa-t-il. Mais bien qu'il puisse dire qu'un petit objet volant se dirigeait vers lui, il semblait ne jamais grandir. Quand l'objet fila pratiquement vers son front, menaçant de remplacer sa vieille cicatrice avec une beaucoup plus grosse et désordonnée, il esquiva et vit le hibou de Ron Weasley, Coquecigrue, volant dans la pièce avec excitation, comme une balle de tennis ailée ayant absorbé trop de caféine.

Il le regarda un moment, attendant qu'il se fatigue, mais l'enthousiasme de Coq pour son travail n'avait pas de limites, et finalement Harry abandonna et utilisa un vieux filet à papillons qui était dans sa chambre depuis qu'il y avait aménagé afin d'attraper le petit oiseau. Il détacha le message de sa patte alors qu'il continuait à bondir avec excitation et il découvrit qu'il y avait en fait deux messages. Un écrit par Ron, et l'autre par Ginny.

Il déglutit. Ginny. Zut. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être allé au lit ? Pourquoi avait-il eu à s'asseoir et à écrire à Hermione ? Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas empêché Ron d'envoyer Coq avec les lettres ? Il ouvrit celle de Ron en premier, espérant un peu de bon sens.

_Cher Harry,_

_Félicitations pour ta nomination de préfet en chef. Pas de surprise là, bien sûr._

_Tu n'as pas perdu beaucoup de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ferais mieux d'espérer que Hermione n'est plus abonnée à la Gazette. Tu sais qu'elle haie apprendre les choses de cette manière là._

_En tous cas, je voulais que tu saches que ce mois,-ci, Remus Lupin et moi descendons à Londres pour essayer ce donjon que le ministère a pour les loups-garous qui veulent être bouclés en sécurité. Et avant que nous partions, Rogue va utiliser la cheminée pour nous donner de la potion tous les jours de la semaine. (Lupin est à Manchester la plupart du temps, mais il viendra ici une paire de fois pour s'entraîner avec moi. Nous ferons probablement cela deux fois par semaine.) C'est possible que je puisse rester ici pour la pleine lune comme j'aurai la potion, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne veux pas que quiconque à la maison le voie comme cela, spécialement maman._

_Sirius m'a écrit et m'a dit qu'il m'invitait à passer le mois avec toi au château d'Ascog, afin que j'y sois pour la pleine lune suivante. Il a aussi invité Lupin, afin que toi et Sirius puissiez nous tenir compagnie. Et Rogue pourra encore nous passer la potion. Tu sais que Sirius a dit à Lupin qu'il pourrait même inviter Rogue à rester ? Dunoon n'est pas si loin de Bute. Est-ce que tu aurais jamais pensé que Sirius Black inviterait Lupin chez lui ? J'ai dû demander à maman de me pincer après avoir lu la lettre de Lupin (c'est Lupin qui me l'a dit, pas Sirius). Malheureusement, les jumeaux rendaient visite à papa et maman, alors ils m'ont directement lancé un maléfice de pincement et mon derrière était complètement bleu en quelques secondes. Ces emmerdeurs me manquent parfois._

_Ginny envoie une lettre aussi. Je pense que c'est au sujet de l'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy. Imagine-moi simplement en train de faire des bruits de vomissement maintenant, et tu comprendras ce que je pense de tout cela. Maintenant, elle me frappe (elle lit par-dessus mon épaule). Je dois y aller. J'ai une petite sœur qui a besoin de se faire étrangler. A bientôt._

_Ron_

Sa signature était quelque peu distordue, comme s'il avait déjà commencé à se battre avec Ginny. Harry sourit, se souvenant de ses chamailleries bon enfant et de ses combats avec Jamie et les jumeaux. Lancer un maléfice de pincement sur quelqu'un qui a dit 'Pince-moi, je crois que rêve.' était exactement la sorte de chose que Simon et Stuart Rogue auraient fait.

Puis il regarda l'autre parchemin roulé. Alors Ginny lui écrivait une lettre. Il la déroula lentement et se mit à la lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Draco m'a dit que les travaux de jardinage se passent bien d'autant que Katie Bell travaille aussi avec vous. Vous vous entendez déjà tous les deux bien avec son père, alors c'est bien. Quand Draco m'écrivait l'été dernier, il me disait que vous deux étiez devenus bons amis avec lui._

_Je t'écris pour te demander de m'aider à préparer la fête d'anniversaire de Draco. J'ai déjà écrit à Mrs Figg, et elle arrange la plupart des détails, mais nous devons trouver un moyen de le garder loin de la maison le lundi (jour de son anniversaire) afin qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se passe. Le problème est qu'il a demandé à avoir un jour libre, alors il ne sera pas avec toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Tu viens à l'anniversaire aussi j'espère ? Dis à Katie et à son père qu'ils sont aussi invités. Draco n'a pas eu de fête pour son anniversaire l'an dernier, et il a dix-sept ans maintenant, alors il va être majeur. Je veux qu'il aie une vraie fête. Fais-moi savoir les idées que tu pourrais avoir._

_Baisers, Ginny_

Harry regarda dans le vide un moment. Il pouvait penser à plein d'endroits où il aimerait envoyer Draco Malfoy, aucun d'eux n'étant particulièrement agréable. Puis il essaya de penser à quelque chose qu'il pourrait vraiment dire à Ginny. Finalement, il sortit un parchemin et écrivit :

_Chère Ginny, _

_Je suis allé au cinéma avec Katie Bell ce soir. As-tu jamais été dans un cinéma moldu ? Si tu choisi un meilleur film que celui que nous avons vu, tu devrais assez l'aimer. Ha ha. Bien sûr, Malfoy ne doit jamais être allé voir un film non plus, auquel cas, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un qui sait comment procéder. Alors je pensais que tu pourrais demander à Hermione et Ron de venir, afin que Hermione puisse vous servir de guide moldue, et Ron ne se plaindra pas que vous soyez tous les deux seuls dehors (et Hermione pourra peut-être le distraire pour que vous puissiez oublier que vous n'êtes pas vraiment seuls et que vous ayez finalement un peu d'intimité)._

_Demain, Katie et moi allons à Kew Gardens. Si le film que vous allez voir lundi n'est pas assez long, peut-être que vous pourrez faire quelque chose comme cela, ou simplement vous promener sur le chemin de Traverse aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour laisser le temps à Mrs Figg de préparer sa maison. Sam, Aberforth, Katie et moi pourrons venir après le travail. Peut-être que quand nous serons à Londres demain, Katie et moi pourrons lui trouver un cadeau. As-tu des idées ?_

_Baisers, Harry_

Harry revint en arrière et barra le « Ha ha ». Comme c'est idiot, pensa-t-il. Après cela, il ratura le « Malfoy » et écrivit « Draco ». Puis il s'inquiéta que mentionner Ron et Hermione donne l'impression qu'il était celui qui ne voulait pas que Draco et Ginny soient seuls ensemble à Londres. Puis il y avait cette manière négligente dont il avait mentionné Katie. Penserait-elle qu'il essayait de la rendre jalouse ? (Essayait-il de la rendre jalouse ? se demanda-t-il). S'il ne mentionnait pas Katie, penserait-elle qu'il essayait de lui cacher quand elle le découvrirait ? Cela a juste été une sortie, pensa-t-il avec irritation. Ils s'aimaient bien, et jusque là, ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Il n'avait pas de relation pré-existante type meilleur ami ou sœur du meilleur ami à prendre en compte en sortant avec elle. (Bien qu'il ait une relation du type fille d'un collègue... un collègue qui se doublait d'une entremetteur.)

Soudain, il comprit l'attirance de Ron pour Parvati. Katie n'était pas compliquée pour lui, comme Parvati n'avait pas été compliquée pour Ron. C'était un soulagement, vraiment. Il n'était pas sûr que cela le ferait s'arrêter de penser complètement à Ginny (être avec Parvati n'avait clairement pas ôté Hermione de l'esprit de Ron), mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Il mit de côté la lettre de Ginny et écrivit un bref message à Ron :

_Cher Ron,_

_Merci pour la lettre. Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit cette semaine. Je suis claqué avec le boulot et je travaille sur le toit de notre maison tous les soirs. Ne demande pas pourquoi. Je t'expliquerai quand je te verrai._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire sur perdre mon temps. Et ce que tu t'attends à ce que Hermione lise dans le journal ? Elle sait qu'elle est préfète en chef et que je suis préfet en chef. Est-ce qu'ils mettent ce genre de chose dans la Gazette habituellement ?_

_J'espère que les donjons du ministère ne sont pas trop terribles. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas que ta mère te voie. Je suis content que tu viennes en Écosse en août ! Je voulais vraiment être là pour toi durant cette pleine lune, mais au moins, tu seras avec Lupin. Tu sais, je pense avoir besoin que tante Petunia me pince moi aussi. (Elle serait très contente de le faire). Sirius invite Rogue à Ascog ? Peut-être que nous pourrons passer une journée à Dunoon, pour que Rogue nous fasse faire un tour. Dunoon est un endroit sympa, et le fjord de Clyde est superbe. Son oncle a un navire, et Rogue sait s'en servir. Une journée nuageuse serait probablement le mieux afin qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes avec le soleil._

_J'ai suggéré à Ginny un moyen de faire sortir Draco Malfoy de chez Mrs Figg pour la journée de lundi afin qu'il ne la voit pas préparer l'endroit pour sa fête d'anniversaire. J'ai dit qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux aller voir un film à Londres. Ne me hurle pas dessus ! J'ai aussi dit qu'ils pourraient vous prendre, Hermione et toi, ce qui signifierait que tu pourrais garder un œil sur eux, et Hermione pourrait être votre guide moldue pour vous trois. (Tu as déjà été au cinéma ?) Ensuite, toi et Hermione pourriez tous les deux venir à la fête après cela, et me tenir compagnie. J'ai besoin de quelques autres visages amicaux là-bas. Je ne peux simplement pas supporter l'idée de fêter l'anniversaire de ce crétin (insère les sons de vomissement ici) sans vous deux pour parler._

_N'embête pas Ginny. Soit gentil avec ta sœur. Tu ne peux pas en prendre assez soin. Souviens-toi... Elle a beaucoup appris des jumeaux et elle est l'une des meilleures duellistes du club. (Tu veux que tes fesses redeviennent bleues et noires ?)_

_Au fait, je vais commencer à chercher ces personnes dont nous avons parlé. J'espère pouvoir t'en dire plus très bientôt_

_Harry_

Harry attacha les deux lettres à la patte de Coquecigrue, lui donna un petit quelque chose à manger et le regarda s'envoler. Il grimpa dans son lit en pensant à comment il pourrait trouver les sœurs Weasley disparues dans cette vie, mais avant de pouvoir élaborer un plan, il était profondément endormi.


	9. Chap 02 2

Charlie Black : déjà en manque? Mais il faut se soigner ! Tiens, voila ton antidote.  
Shinia Marina : Oui, enfin la suite. Elle aura été attendue pour le moins  
Wynzar : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.  
Bartimeus : pas si simple que ca de faire chanter un serpentard, surtout quand on est un griffondor.  
Wendy Malfoy : t'en fais pas pour ta review : elle n'est pas trop longue, ca va.  
onarluca : merci beaucoup.  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour la suite.

xxxxx

Le matin, il rencontra Draco chez Mrs Figg, Dunkirk en remorque. Quand il revint de courir à la maison, il remarqua qu'une lettre de Ginny avait été laissée sur son bureau par Coquecigrue. Il se doucha et s'habilla, et fourra la lettre dans sa poche sans la lire, et il attendit Katie. Elle arriva pile à l'heure, et il alla à grands pas vers la voiture, en souriant. Quand il monta, elle dit soudain « Oh ! » et enleva un journal du tableau de bord, le jetant rapidement sur le siège arrière.

« C'est bon, » dit-il. « Oncle Vernon ne tiens pas vraiment sa voiture en ordre, et tante Petunia l'embête toujours avec cela. Elle est assez compulsive. »

« Hum... oui, » dit-elle, rougissant sans aucune raison que Harry puisse trouver. Elle démarra la voiture sans rien dire d'autre.

Après avoir roulé dans un silence inconfortable pendant un moment, Harry dit « Tant que nous serons à Londres, pourrons-nous nous arrêter sur le chemin de Traverse ? »

Elle eut l'air surprise. « Oh, heu... Je pensais que nous allions éviter le Londres sorcier aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que j'ai emprunté la voiture de papa, afin de ne pas avoir à prendre la cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Es-tu sûre que nous ne pourrions pas y faire un arrêt rapide ? Je dois trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Draco Malfoy. Au fait, toi et ton père êtes invités à sa fête d'anniversaire. Cela a lieu chez Mrs Figg lundi soir. »

Katie tourna légèrement la tête. « Tu vas fêter l'anniversaire du petit ami de la fille dont tu es amoureux ? »

Il grimaça. « Je ne suis pas... oh zut. J'essaye d'être grand avec tout cela. De sortir Ginny de ma tête. De le traiter comme un humain au lieu d'une limace cannibale, ce qui est ma première impulsion, franchement. Alors je vais lui chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire, et aller à sa fête, et sourire et être gentil, même si cela doit me tuer. Ce qui est possible. » Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Bien... Peut-être que je peux t'aider à t'extirper Ginny de la tête. » le ton de sa voix était léger, mais Harry la regarda mieux maintenant. Elle portait une jupe bleue et un chemisier blanc. Ses bras étaient très bronzés à cause de son travail dehors, et ses jambes étaient...

Il se tourna face à la route, essayant de ne pas penser à ses jambes. Il avait le sentiment de savoir comment elle allait essayer de lui extirper Ginny de ses pensées. Il se souvint d'eux deux la veille précédente, sur le pas de la porte. Katie n'est pas compliquée, se rappela-t-il. Alors pourquoi avait-il soudain le sentiment dérangeant qu'il trompait Ginny ?

Il trouva que Kew Gardens était un endroit merveilleusement relaxant. Il y avait des fontaines et des cascades, de merveilleuses plantes et une atmosphère généralement paisible. Il se retrouva à avoir envie de parler à Katie de son autre vie, de Jamie, mais il ne savait pas comment l'amener sans qu'elle le prenne pour un fou. Alors il s'assit avec elle sur les bancs, et marcha en lui tenant la main au milieu des arbustes feuillus, et une fois à l'ombre d'un énorme noisetier, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être lui montrer quelques choses dans la Pensine, et puis elle ne le prendrait pas pour un malade mental. Mais il réalisa qu'il ne devrait probablement pas lui montrer quelque chose comme sa première rencontre avec Maggie Parrish, qui n'était intervenue qu'à cause des nombreuses années où il avait suivi Ginny...

Maggie Parrish.

Il arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser. Elle le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire, puis arrêta quand elle vit son air. « Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Heu... oui. Je viens... Je viens juste d'avoir une idée sur comment faire quelque chose... Je veux dire pour que Ron puisse faire quelque chose. Je veux m'assurer de ne pas l'oublier avant de le mettre par écrit pour lui. »

Elle sourit. « Je suis contente de voir que m'embrasser t'inspire autant, mais n'étions-nous pas en train d'essayer d'arrêter de penser à une Weasley ? »

Il lui sourit tout aussi malicieusement. « Bien, c'est un Weasley différent, en tous cas. » Elle le tapa sur le bras pour rire, et ils reprirent leur marche en riant. Il lut finalement le mot de Ginny pendant qu'ils allaient au Chaudron Baveur, afin de pouvoir rentrer sur le chemin de Traverse. Se renfrognant en le lisant, il décida de ne pas acheter un des accessoires trop scolaires qu'elle avait suggéré. C'état un cadeau pour sa majorité. A la place, il lui choisit un nouveau balai et dit à Katie qu'elle et son père pouvaient participer avec lui. Si Ron et Hermione voulaient aussi contribuer, pensa-t-il, cela ne reviendrait pas aussi cher par personne. Il trouva qu'elle avait l'air assez nerveuse et irritable quand ils étaient dans la boutique des Fournitures de Qualité pour le Quidditch. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder les autres personnes dans la boutique, puis de regarder ailleurs, comme si elle essayait d'avoir l'air de ne pas les regarder du tout.

Quand ils furent de retour à Privet Drive et se dirent au revoir, Harry l'embrassa sans hésiter cette fois, la tenant contre lui, sentant sa chaleur et sa vie, les contours de son corps. Fais-le bien, se dit-il sérieusement. C'est une fille bien. Ne rêvasse pas de Ginny tout le temps. Assez c'est assez.

Mais une fois qu'elle fut partie, il monta dans sa chambre. Il avait une idée sur comment trouver l'une des sœurs aînées de Ron, et il voulait voir si elle allait marcher. Il sortit sa pensine et la posa sur son bureau. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, mais juste au moment où il sortait sa baguette, Hedwige arriva à la fenêtre avec une réponse d'Hermione. Elle la lâcha sur son bureau et atterrit sur le dessus de sa cage et commença à se lisser les plumes. Harry déroula la lettre et commença la lecture.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu passes de vraiment très bons moments avec ta nouvelle petite amie, Katie Bell. Ron et moi allons à Londres avec Draco Malfoy et Ginny lundi pour voir un film avant d'aller à sa fête d'anniversaire. Je suppose que nous nous verrons là-bas._

_Hermione _

Elle était extrêmement laconique, selon lui, et assez sèche aussi. Quel était son problème ? Il lut encore le mot. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucune lettre d'Hermione qui ne soit pas signée 'baisers, Hermione' Pas de baisers envoyés cette fois.

Puis il vit qu'un extrait de journal était tombé du parchemin. Oh-oh. Maintenant, il voyait quel était son problème. Elle lui avait envoyé une page de la section 'People' de la Gazette du Sorcier de la veille, édition du soir, qui avait une histoire sur lui et Katie sortant ensemble et une image d'eux deux en train de dîner. Harry se penchait et l'embrassait à table, à ce qui semblait. Sous la table, le pied de Katie sortait de sa sandale et allait vers celui de Harry, sans toutefois rentrer en contact avec. Je ne l'ai pas embrassée à dîner, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que c'était quand je lui chuchotais quelque chose sur les gens qui regardaient ma cicatrice. Et si son pied faisait vraiment cela, je n'en était certainement pas conscient...

Il se demanda qui avait pris la photo. Il n'avait pas remarqué d'appareil photo. Il savait que les appareils photos moldus modernes pouvaient être très petits et discrets. Peut-être qu'il y avait un équivalent sorcier (ou quelqu'un avait simplement pris la scène avec un appareil moldu et développé le film de manière magique). Ensuite il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en commençant à lire l'histoire. Oh, cela ne fait qu'empirer, pensa-t-il.

_LA POURSUIVEUSE ATTRAPE L'ATTRAPEUR_

_Par Daisy Furoncle_

_L'ancienne préfète et poursuiveuse de Griffondor, Kathryn Bell a été vue en train de dîner ce soir au Chaudron Baveur avec nul autre que l'attrapeur de Griffondor, et nouvellement nommé préfet en chef Harry Potter. Bell et Potter dînaient très confortablement dans un coin retiré d'une salle à manger privée, loin des yeux des curieux. Potter s'est apparemment séparé de la nouvelle préfète en chef, Hermione Granger, elle aussi de Griffondor, qui était de toute évidence sa maîtresse depuis avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, bien qu'ils n'aient exposé cette relation secrète qu'en juin de l'an dernier. Pendant le Tournoi, Miss Granger a été romantiquement liée à la fois à Potter et au dernier attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum, qui est mort dans des circonstances suspectes dans la forêt de Poudlard il y a juste un mois. Potter a été vu penché au-dessus de la dépouille de Krum. Krum sortait avec une ancienne petite amie de Potter, la précédente préfète en chef et attrapeuse de Serdaigle, Cho Chang. Potter a commencé à sortir avec Chang peu de temps après que son précédent petit ami, attrapeur de Poufsouffle et champion du Tournoi Cédric Diggory soit mort en présence de Potter dans des circonstances encore plus suspectes._

_Pendant les vacances d'été, Bell et Potter travaillent tous les deux pour une entreprise de jardinage possédée par le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth (qui a eu des problèmes avec la loi par le passé), avec le père de Bell, le tueur condamné Sam Bell, et Draco Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard et fils du Mangemort condamné Lucius Malfoy. Sam Bell gagne sa vie en faisant ce travail depuis qu'il a été relâché d'Azkaban, et Potter et Miss Bell font évidemment cela pour le plaisir, mais le jeune Malfoy a selon la rumeur grand besoin d'argent, ses finances étant dans le rouge depuis que sa mère l'a déshérité pour avoir conspiré avec Potter et Granger pour envoyer son père à Azkaban._

_Bell, Chang, Granger et Alicia Spinnet (une autre ancienne préfète en chef) sont les quatre filles que Lucius Malfoy avait présumément placées sous Imperius, ce qui a en partie servi de base à sa condamnation à perpétuité. Toutes les filles ensorcelées devaient poursuivre romantiquement Potter, ce qui expliquerait comment la très jolie Miss Chang en particulier en est arrivée à être sa petite amie pendant un temps (cela a certainement été utile à Potter que son petit ami ait été tué). Est-ce que votre sort fonctionne encore, Miss Bell ?_

_Potter continue de toute évidence sa pratique de s'acoquiner avec des personnes assez douteuse, comme le montre son amitié avec le garde-chasse de Poudlard et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid, qui a été expulsé de Poudlard il y a des années suite à la mort d'une élève. La mère de Hagrid est l'infâme géante Fridwulfa. Il a aussi fait un séjour à Azkaban il y a quatre ans._

_Bien que Potter soit crédité d'avoir aidé à retrouver le professeur de Potions de Poudlard kidnappé, Severus Rogue, qui a autrefois été accusé d'être un Mangemort, il est aussi blâmé par Ambrose Davies pour la mort de son fils Evan. Le préfet de Serdaigle a reçu des brûlures sur 95 de son corps et est mort d'asphyxie durant le sauvetage de Rogue, que Potter a organisé avec insouciance sans permission du directeur ni d'aucun autre membre de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard. Mais bon, Potter a montré une tendance à mépriser l'autorité avant (le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne devait être ouvert qu'aux élèves de plus de dix-sept ans, alors que Potter en avait à peine quatorze), et il n'a pas encore reçu ce qu'il méritait pour cela. A la place, il a été récompensé par le titre de préfet en chef._

_Miss Bell devrait peut-être considérer avec plus de soin si elle souhaite compromettre son futur en s'associant avec quelqu'un dont les actions ont conduit à la mort de deux élèves de Poudlard en l'espace de deux années (Diggory étant le deuxième) à cause de son insouciance et de ses bravades, mais comme elle semble avoir une attitude cavalière en pardonnant à son père d'avoir tué sa mère, peut-être qu'un tel conseil tombera simplement dans des oreilles sourdes._

Harry grogna juste de façon continue. Presque personne de ceux qu'il connaissait n'était pas traîné dans la boue dans cet article. Mrs Figg avait miraculeusement échappé au reporter, mais il s'attendait à moitié à lire quelque chose sur sa tante et son oncle, et il l'aurait lu s'ils n'avaient pas été moldus. Sirius n'était pas mentionné, ni Ron et Ginny. C'était bien. Mais on ramenait même l'histoire selon laquelle Rogue était un Mangemort, et ce n'était pas neuf... Et encore moins la question du pourquoi de l'expulsion de Hagrid. Malédiction, malédiction, malédiction, pensa-t-il.

Le ton de l'article était douloureusement familier. Il vérifia, mais l'article n'était pas signé par Rita Skeeter mais par Daisy Furoncle. Il se renfrogna. Où est Rita maintenant que j'y pense ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas disparu à peu près en même temps que Rogue l'été dernier ? Il devrait écrire à Dumbledore pour lui demander. Ou peut-être que Mrs Figg saurait, comme elle était aussi un opérationnelle.

Il examina à nouveau l'article. Bell et Potter dînaient très confortablement dans un coin retiré d'une salle à manger privée, loin des yeux des curieux. Oui, nous en étions si loin qu'ils ont réussi à prendre une photo qui nous donne l'air de flirter alors que nous ne le faisions pas.

Hermione ne s'en sortait pas vraiment indemne comme la journaliste croyait clairement les sottises que Skeeter avait écrites à son sujet et celui de Harry pendant le Tournoi. Est-ce que l'auteur l'accusait d'avoir tué Krum et Diggory ? Afin de pouvoir avoir Cho Chang ? Et puis Aberforth et Sam étaient décrits de la pire des façons possibles, et Draco Malfoy aurait une attaque en lisant la partie sur ses finances 'dans le rouge'. Il était très susceptible sur sa situation financière. Comme si ce n'était pas assez mauvais, l'auteur avait du ressortir Hagrid encore. Et est-ce que Ambrose Davies avait vraiment déclaré que c'était la faute de Harry si Evan était mort ? Harry frissonna en repensant à Evan, hurlant, ses habits en feu...

Il fit une boule de l'article et la jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant. Il espéra que Katie ne l'avait pas lu. Puis il réalisa qu'elle l'avait probablement lu. Elle devait avoir jeté un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur le siège de derrière quand elle était venue le chercher. C'est pour cela qu'elle se comportait si maladroitement, et qu'elle ne voulait pas aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

Et Hermione. Aïe. Cela n'allait pas l'aider à atténuer les accrocs avec elle.

Bon sang.

Il était énervé et distrait. Que diable allais-je faire quand la chouette d'Hermione est arrivée ? Il leva le nez et vit la pensine sur son bureau. Oh, exact. Chercher Peggy Weasley. Ou Maggie Parrish. Ou quel qu'ai été sont nom avant qu'elle n'épouse Bernard Parrish.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur le fait qu'elle ait épousé Bernard dans cette vie, alors il devait connaître le nom de ses parents adoptifs. Il se souvint avoir vu un faire part de leur mariage encadré près de la porte de l'appartement, mais sans magie, il ne pouvait pas retrouver les noms dans son cerveau. Il avait décidé de mettre le souvenir de cette visite chez Bernard et Maggie dans la pensine et d'y entrer, pour essayer de vraiment voir l'invitation cette fois...

Il pensa à cette journée, quand il la suivit dans le métro, et puis quand il sonna à sa porte. Il pensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle et Bernard dans l'entrée du bâtiment, avec le chien Billy. Il pensa à quand il s'était assis dans leur appartement pour parler...

Harry posa sa baguette sur sa tempe puis l'écarta doucement, envoyant la pensée se déverser en un flot argenté dans le grand récipient de pierre. Quand il eut fini, il posa sa baguette sur la surface visqueuse, touillant jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le salon des Parrish, dans son autre vie. Se penchant au-dessus, il toucha de son nez le fluide visqueux et se trouva soudain en train de tomber dans la pensine une fois de plus.

Il était de retour dans l'appartement ensoleillé de Bernard et Maggie Parrish à Londres, l'automne précédent. Les deux étaient assis dans le sofa avec leur chien, parlant à l'autre Harry, sans la cicatrice. Harry se fixa lui-même. Il semblait si différent, et il avait cet accent. D'une certaine manière, il le faisait paraître plus âgé selon lui. Il compris maintenant pourquoi Maggie avait pensé qu'il avait l'air un peu vieux pour être avec sa sœur de quinze ans.

Il se promena dans le couloir qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. C'était ici, pensa-t-il. J'en suis sûr. Finalement, il la trouva. Il l'avait vue dans son autre vie, il l'avait même lue, mais pour savoir ce qu'elle disait en détail, il avait besoin d'entrer physiquement dans son souvenir, d'y revenir et de vraiment bien la regarder.

Il lut l'invitation du mariage des Parrish :

_Mr. et Mrs. Sean R. Dougherty_

_vous convient au mariage de leur fille_

_Margaret Mary Beatrice_

_Avec _

_Bernard R. Parrish, III_

_Samedi 3 août 1996_

_13 heures_

_Église catholique romaine de St. Bartholomew_

_Dorchester_

_Réception à l'auberge White Swallow Inn, Dorchester_

_Merci de confirmer votre présence_

Harry déglutit. Son nom avait été Margaret Mary Beatrice Dougherty et son père était Sean R. Dougherty et ils allaient à la paroisse de St. Bartholomew à Dorchester.

Il se sortit de la pensine, et après avoir tournoyé un long moment, il se mit à chercher un parchemin et de l'encre et écrivit l'information qu'il venait de trouver. Maintenant... comment trouver ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ?

Cela le démangeait d'aller dans la chambre d'à côté et d'utiliser l'ordinateur de Dudley, mais il n'osait pas. Sa tante l'écorcherait vif s'il touchait aux affaires de Dudley, et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas voulu déranger ce lieu de pèlerinage pour ses propres raisons. Mais c'était important. C'était rendre les sœurs Weasley perdues, ou l'une d'elle, à leur famille. Il fit les cent pas et pensa pour la première fois, Si seulement Tante Petunia s'était fixée sur moi et pas sur Dunkirk après la mort de Dudley...

Harry arrêta de faire les cent pas et se sourit. Il savait comment aller utiliser l'ordinateur dans la chambre de Dudley.


	10. Chap 02 3

WendyMalfoy : la réaction de Ginny ? La voilà...

adame : la voilà.

Bartimeus : j'essaye de reprendre le rythme normal de publication. Pas facile.

Wynzar : Foutus journalistes qui spolient la vie privée.

Charlie Black : faut pas sécher comme ca ! Dis moi, c'est pas un cours d'histoire que je donne !

Onarluca : merci beaucoup.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxx

« Bonjour, Mrs Dursley. »

« Bonjour, Draco. » minauda la tante Petunia. Harry essaya très, très fort de ne pas rouler les yeux. « Rentre. » ajouta-t-elle, lui faisant signe de rentrer dans le hall. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Assez bien, assez bien, » dit-il, l'air plus aristocratique que jamais. Bien, Harry lui avait dit d'utiliser le charme Malfoy (essayant de ne pas s'étouffer à l'oxymore). « Vous êtes vraiment superbe aujourd'hui, » ajouta Draco. Harry devrait lui parler plus tard, comme il en faisait des tonnes. Cela commençait à donner...

« Oh, merci, cela signifie vraiment quelque chose venant d'un si beau jeune homme... »

... envie de vomir, pensa Harry, essayant de ravaler sa bile.

« Alors, » dit-elle, l'air très contente d'elle-même de l'avoir dans sa maison. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre humble demeure ? »

« Je, heu, Harry. Quand il est resté chez Mrs Figg l'été dernier, il a lu un de mes livres, et il a dit que je pourrais venir le chercher. » Harry grogna intérieurement. Ce n'était pas l'histoire sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord, mais évidemment, le cerveau Malfoy n'était pas capable de se souvenir de plus de...

« Harry ! » le réprimanda immédiatement sa tante. « Je savais que nous avions raison de ne pas te prendre un carte de bibliothèque. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire revenir le pauvre garçon ici pour chercher son livre ! Maintenant, va le chercher, et excuse-toi quand tu reviendras ! »

Ce n'était pas comme cela que c'était sensé se passer. « Hum,... Je ne suis pas sûr de l'endroit où il est. Il se pourrait que je l'ai laissé dans la chambre de Dudley... »

« Tu l'as laissé dans... ! » commença à dire sa tante, devenant blanche. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller ! »

Harry essaya d'avoir l'air penaud. « Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

« Est-ce bon si je vais dans la chambre de votre fils, Mrs Dursley ? »

Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance. « Bien sûr, cher enfant, bien sûr. » Elle lança un regard glacial à Harry par-dessus son épaule, comme les trois montaient les escaliers. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre de Dudley, il n'y avait aucun signe de livre nulle part. Quand Harry avait déménagé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley peu avant ses onze ans, les seules choses présentes dans la pièce autres que le lit et le bureau étaient des jouets cassés et des livres. En d'autres mots, les choses qui avaient été bannies parce qu'elle n'étaient pas utiles à Dudley. Les livres ne faisaient habituellement pas partie du paysage de Dudley Dursley, et s'il y en avait eu un dans sa chambre maintenant, il aurait détonné autant qu'un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête de l'oncle Vernon.

A la place, Draco eut la réaction désirée en voyant l'ordinateur sur le bureau de Dudley. « Oh ! C'est un Alpha... 4000X ? » demanda-t-il avec une apparente avidité, en voyant la machine au beige uni, mais en prononçant maladroitement le nom, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de ce que lui avait enseigné Harry.

Petunia Dursley sourit. « Oui. Tu aimes les ordinateurs ? »

« Si j'aime les ordinateurs ! Le mien est indisponible actuellement, et je dois avoir tant d'amails... » Harry lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et fit la lettre E du bout des lèvres. « Heu... d'emails qui attendent que je me lègue... Je veux dire logue... »

« Bien, pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas simplement la machine de Dudley pendant que tu es à Little Whinging ? Elle ne fait que ramasser la poussière. Harry ne saurait pas quoi en faire. » dit-elle, le mépris dégoulinant dans sa voix. Elle roula les yeux, comme si Harry était bien trop stupide et désespérant pour jamais apprendre à utiliser un clavier qui ait plus de deux touches.

« Vraiment ? Je ne rêve pas ? Ce serait génial. J'apprécierais vraiment cela. »

« Oh, n'en parlons plus. » dit-elle en rougissant. « File Harry ! Va lui chercher une chaise ! » Il y avait eu une chaise un temps, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle était cassée et que les morceaux étaient empilés dans un coin. Harry alla dans sa propre chambre et revint avec sa propre chaise. Petunia regarda Draco s'asseoir et puis regarder avec expectation l'écran noir de l'ordinateur. Harry avait peur qu'elle ne parte pas. Draco Malfoy ne connaissait rien aux ordinateurs. Harry allait devoir être celui qui allait l'utiliser, et si elle ne partait pas, ce ne serait pas possible.

« En fait, ne devrions-nous pas filer chez Mrs Figg ? » dit-il soudain à Draco. « Nous allions faire, heu, un peu de jardinage pour elle. Peut-être que Draco pourrait revenir demain après-midi. Je pourrai chercher son livre ce soir. » Il savait que le dimanche après-midi, Petunia faisait habituellement semblant de couper les roses à mettre dans la maison alors qu'en réalité, elle tendait le cou au-dessus de la clôture du jardin pour espionner les voisins. C'était une partie importante de sa semaine, et elle essayait de ne pas la manquer. Il savait aussi que Draco ne viendrait pas le matin comme il se délectait d'avoir la maison de Mrs Figg pour lui seul pendant qu'elle était à la messe.

« Pourquoi pas le matin ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry grimaça. Voulait-elle rester derrière eux ? se demanda-t-il. Les yeux de Draco s'affolèrent. Il pensait très clairement à un moyen d'éviter d'abandonner son temps de maison vide. « Bien, heu, nous allons à l'église le matin. Oui. Tous les dimanches. Comme l'été dernier. Sauf Harry. Il ne voulait pas venir avec nous. »

Harry résista à l'envie pressante de lui filer un coup dans les tibias. Crétin. Lèche-bottes.

« Harry ! » fit sa tante Petunia de son ton le plus désapprobateur (et elle avait des tons très désapprobateurs). « Tu dois respecter les règles de la maison dans laquelle tu demeures ! » puis elle se tourna vers Draco, souriante. « Bien, comme c'est une bonne idée. Nous, heu, nous nous serions vus à l'église l'été dernier si nous n'avions pas été en vacances, bien sûr, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle Harry ne restait pas ici. Nous vous verrons à l'Église demain matin alors, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis l'après-midi, tu pourras venir utiliser l'ordinateur de Dudley, d'accord ? Disons que tu viendras après l'église ? »

Harry grogna. « A l'église ? Nous allons à l'église demain ? Nous n'allons jamais à l'église. Seulement pour Pâques et Noël. »

La tante Petunia devint très militaire. « Tu iras à la messe demain matin, jeune homme, et tu te conduiras bien. » Elle fit Tssk avec sa langue et regarda à nouveau Draco. « Tes parents doivent être tellement fiers d'avoir un jeune homme si bien, allant à la messe avec sa vieille nounou. Il n'y a pas beaucoup... » elle regarda Harry à dessein « de jeunes gens qui veulent encore faire ce qui est bien ces jours-ci. »

« Et à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as mis les pieds dans une église, je me le demande ? » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe, mais pas suffisamment bas pour qu'elle n'entende pas. Elle choisit de l'ignorer. Quand ils partirent du numéro quatre et s'avancèrent vers chez Mrs Figg, Harry lutta pour ne pas pousser Draco Malfoy dans un rosier épineux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais besoin d'utiliser cette chose... » commença Draco Malfoy, mais Harry n'était pas intéressé par cette conversation.

« Merci beaucoup, Malfoy. » dit-il à la place, donnant un coup dans une clôture. « Maintenant, nous sommes coincés et devons aller à l'Église demain, grâce à toi. »

« Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle allait faire cela ? » sa voix monta jusqu'au niveau du couinement. « Tu penses que je veux aller dans cette foutue église ? »

« Bien, tu n'aurais pas du prétendre être si pieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu flattes tant ma tante en tous cas. »

Mais maintenant, Draco Malfoy s'était arrêté et était devenu très silencieux, jouant avec un morceau de buis. « Elle me dorlote. Elle... Elle me rappelle un peu ma maman. » Il recommença à avancer et Harry fronça les sourcils un moment avant de le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. Je ne vais pas répéter. » dit-il avec irritation, accélérant à dessein. Il avaient en fait dépassé la maison de Mrs Figg sans le remarquer et ils se dirigeaient vers le parc maintenant. Harry se souvint quand Ginny lui racontait comment elle et Draco étaient devenus amis, la façon dont elle lui avait tenu la main dans l'infirmerie quand il avait appelé sa mère dans son délire.

« Elle n'était pas méchante tu sais. Quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle me donnait tout ce que je voulais. »

Harry fit une grimace de désapprobation. « J'appelle cela se faire gâter. C'est ce que ma tante et mon oncle faisaient avec Dudley aussi. » Puis il se souvint que la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Draco, dans la boutique de Madame Malkin, il lui avait immédiatement rappelé Dudley, parce qu'il disait qu'il allait tanner son père jusqu'à ce qu'il lui achète un balai de course (malgré le fait que les balais étaient interdits aux élèves de première année).

Draco demeura silencieux pendant qu'ils marchaient. Bientôt, ils furent dans le parc. De toute évidence, Rodney Jeffries lançait un autre spectacle, car les gens faisaient une queue qui s'enroulait autour de l'énorme tente et sur la pelouse jusqu'au trottoir, attendant de payer leurs vingt livres. Harry s'arrêta et secoua la tête en les regardant, puis il remarqua que Draco Malfoy faisait la même chose. Bien, pensa-t-il, au moins voilà quelque chose pour lequel nous sommes d'accord.

Puis Harry remarqua une silhouette solitaire en bordure de la verdure, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, petit et maigre, portant un costume gris pâle et un col d'ecclésiastique. Il reconnut Mr Babcock, le vicaire. Il ne secouait pas la tête comme Harry et Draco, mais il tremblait visiblement, et en fait il avait l'air malade en contemplant la queue des gens qui attendaient d'entendre l'orateur charismatique. Harry le regarda se détourner du parc, et aller vers St Bede, comme si c'était un homme condamné partant à la potence.

Quand il revint à Privet Drive, il remarqua ce qui ressemblait à un nuage de chouettes rassemblées sur le toit en papier goudronné. L'une d'elle mordillait la brindille de sapin attachée au faîte. Quand il commença à s'avancer vers la porte de devant, elles commencèrent à descendre sur lui et il dut les chasser. « Attendez encore sur le toit ! » leur dit-il avec irritation. « Je monte à l'étage et j'ouvre ma fenêtre ! » Les oiseaux revinrent sur le toit et quand Harry ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et les siffla, elles commencèrent à rentrer en un flot continu. Bientôt il y avait des chouettes partout dans la pièce. Harry alla d'abord à une chouette fauve de taille moyenne afin de la faire partir de son lit, et il enleva la lettre de sa patte, l'envoyant ensuite vers la fenêtre.

« Non, je ne vous donne rien ! Je n'ai pas assez à manger pour vous toutes ! » Il déroula le parchemin, irrité. Ce qu'il y trouva ne le surprit pas le moins du monde. Des lettres et des lettre avaient été envoyées suite à l'article de la Gazette, le vilipendant pour avoir causé la mort d'Evan Davies, lui demandant quel père sain d'esprit autoriserait sa fille à s'approcher de lui, et comment Albus Dumbledore pouvait permettre à une telle personne d'être préfet en chef. Il fit le tour des lettres aussi vite que possible, renvoyant les chouettes par la fenêtre dès qu'il avait pris le parchemin qu'elles portaient, mais une paire de fois, il n'arriva pas à une beuglante assez vite et bientôt, Il y avait dans toute la maison les hurlements de sorciers et de sorcières en colère qui pensaient maintenant qu'il était le fléau du monde des sorciers.

« Que se passe-t-il là-haut ? » beugla Vernon Dursley depuis son salon précédemment calme où il regardait le football.

« Rien ! » répondit Harry en hurlant, juste au moment où une autre beuglante explosait. Cette fois, des phrases comme « Don Juan Sorcier » étaient criées à plein volume, et Harry tressaillit et chassa la chouette affolée par la fenêtre. Quand il ne resta finalement plus que trois chouettes, et qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de beuglantes, il les approcha avec précautions et prit leurs parchemins, se préparant à des attaques plus personnelles. La première cependant, fut une surprise.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu n'as pas lu la Gazette dernièrement, mais je devais t'avertir qu'il y a un article lamentable dedans qui pourrait blesser des gens pendant quelques temps. Si tu reçois des réactions négatives à cause de cela..._

Si ? Pensa tristement Harry.

... _n'y fais pas attention. Les gens qui te connaissent et qui t'aiment savent qu'ils ne faut pas croire ces bêtises. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu as mon soutien complet._

_Quand as-tu commencé à voir la fille Bell ? Je me souviens de Sam Bell. Il travaillait avec ta mère. En tous cas, tout cela passera. J'ai quelques choses intéressantes à te dire au sujet de la confession de Queudver quand tu viendras au château d'Ascog, et il tarde à toute la famille de te rencontrer._

_Sirius._

Harry sourit. Les gens qui te connaissent et qui t'aiment...

Il ouvrit une autre lettre et découvrit à sa surprise que celle-ci était de Mariah Kirkner.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai pris notre chouette la plus rapide, alors j'espère que tu auras cela vite. J'écris ceci juste après avoir lu cette chose se faisant passer pour du journalisme dans la Gazette. Personne de ceux qui étaient dans la forêt ne te blâme pour Evan Davies. Nous savons qu'il s'est retourné contre toi et le restant d'entre nous. Ceux qui parmi nous sont préfets t'ont élu préfet en chef par acclamation pour une très bonne raison. J'écris à la Gazette du Sorcier dès que je t'ai envoyé cela. Ils vont recevoir une tempête de chouette de la part du reste des élèves et des professeurs. Je vais y veiller. Dis bonjour à Draco de ma part._

_Mariah_

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était abasourdi. Il se souvint de sa cinquième année quand Will Flitwick avait déclaré qu'il n'était pas à blâmer pour Cho et son grand-oncle qui étaient à l'hôpital, et toute la maison Griffondor s'était jointe à lui pour lui témoigner sa solidarité. Quand il avait lu l'article, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que des attaques ou des lettres de soutien lui parviennent à Privet Drive depuis le monde sorcier. A part des lettres de Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Hagrid, il n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts avec le monde des sorciers en été. Même l'été précédent, alors qu'il travaillait avec trois autres sorciers, il n'avait pas eu l'impression que son été avait eu plus de sorcellerie que d'habitude.

Il ne restait qu'une chouette, que Harry reconnut comme étant Hermès, la chouette de Percy Weasley, qu'il avait reçue de ses parents quand il avait été nommé préfet. Harry ne se souvenait pas que Ginny ait reçu quelque chose de particulier quand elle avait été nommée préfète. Il déroula le parchemin et lut la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je pense que tu as lu l'article de la Gazette maintenant. J'ai eu tellement de mal à faire taire Fred et George là-dessus ! Ils pensent que c'est à se tordre de rire, bien sûr. Ron et moi restons à Pré-au-Lard avec Percy et les jumeaux ce week-end, et lundi, nous partons en cheminette au Chaudron Baveur, où Hermione et Draco sont sensés nous rencontrer. Merci d'avoir pensé à tout cela. J'espère que Draco ne suspecte rien pour sa fête._

_Je suppose que tu parlais simplement à Katie, comme le reporter semble déterminé à te faire paraître aussi terrible que possible. Katie est très gentille et vous travaillez ensemble. Je suis sûre que vous sortiez simplement ensemble en tant qu'amis. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens doivent déformer les choses ainsi ? Personne de ceux qui te connaissent ne croira jamais rien de cet article lamentable, et cela signifie tout le monde à l'école, élèves autant que professeurs. Nous savons tous que tu devais être préfet en chef, même si ce n'est pas le cas de cette Daisy Furoncle._

_Merci encore de ton aide pour la fête de Draco. Je te verrai lundi soir. Ron te passe le bonjour et me dit qu'il t'a déjà écrit hier soir. Il a passé pas mal de temps dehors aujourd'hui avec Remus Lupin à faire ce qui ressemble à de très étranges danses. Ne me demande pas. Quand je l'ai fait, j'ai reçu une réponse qui m'a fait fermer les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de t 'éclairer (c'est-à-dire de t'ennuyer) lundi._

_Baisers, Ginny._

Harry fixa la lettre. Elle ne croyait pas que lui et Katie étaient plus que des amis. Il se sentit presque rougir, se souvenant l'avoir embrassée. Ginny voyait toujours le meilleur dans tout le monde jusqu'à ce que ce soit définitivement prouvé que la vérité était autre. Il pensa à la façon dont elle était devenue amie, et puis plus que cela avec Draco Malfoy. Elle lui avait donné une chance où de nombreux autres ne lui en auraient jamais laissé une. Qu'y avait-il entre lui et Katie ? Nous sortions juste un petit peu. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentait embarrassé à l'idée que Ginny découvre qu'ils avaient plus que cela.

Il envoya Hermes par la fenêtre, tenant encore la lettre de Ginny. Il semblait que Lupin gardait Ron occupé, alors il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas avoir une autre lettre de lui. Hermione avait seulement écrit pour lui envoyer l'article et être sèche. Elle croyait de toute évidence qu'il était déjà 'engagé' avec Katie. Était-elle énervée qu'il semble l'avoir oubliée si rapidement, ou était-ce pour Ginny ? Est-ce qu'elle réalisait la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Ginny ?

Il soupira, regardant Hermes disparaître hors de sa vue, puis regardant dans sa main la lettre de la fille qu'il essayait d'oublier. Les deux derniers mots continuaient à résonner dans sa tête :

Baisers, Ginny.


	11. Chap 02 4

Mary Cooper : he oui, il y a plein de surprises dans cette fic. Et c'est loin d'être fini !

Lord Sinuae : pas si facile d'oublier ginny pour ce pauvre harry

idefix61 : j'ai effectivement repris. C'est pas un mal, je suis d'accord.

Bartimeus : hé oui, Harry est vraiment trop content de lire cela. C'est sûr que cela doit faire plaisir.

La Papillon de nuit : requête entendue

zagan : les deux première parties demandent en effet pas mal de temps de lecture, mais plus encore de traduction

WendyMalfoy : A vrai dire, et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai commencé par lire quelques fics, et comme celles-ci me plaisaient particulièrement, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à les traduire. Du coup, je n'en lis plus car ca bouffe un temps monstrueux pour avancer.

Wynzar : gala ou voici version sorciere ca doit donner. Mais là, c'est quand meme sensé être un quotidien sérieux !

Onarluca : merci.

xxxxx

Harry réussit à supporter le service le lendemain matin en rêvant au Quidditch. Il avait aussi droit à quelques amusements par le fait que Draco Malfoy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il se levait, s'asseyait ou s'agenouillait au mauvais moment. Plusieurs fois, il dit à haute voix les textes du livre de prière avec Mr Babcock, qui le regardait de manière très peu amicale à la fin de la cérémonie.

Quand ils se levèrent pour le dernier chant, Harry regarda autour de lui pendant que l'organiste jouait le refrain. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de monde présent. Il lui semblait qu'il y en avait bien plus quand il était jeune. Bien sûr, il n'était venu qu'aux messes de Noël et de Pâques, qui étaient bien peuplées. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi St Bede ne pouvait plus se payer un pasteur.

Comme les dernières notes sortaient de l'orgue au son branlant, Mr Babcock descendit l'allée de l'église, sa chasuble légèrement effilochée et un air hagard sur le visage. Harry sentait la chaleur de la journée d'été faire coller sa chemise blanche à son dos, et il était seulement midi. Il n'y avait pas de ventilation dans la petite église de pierre, et cela ressemblait à un four. Les fleurs sur l'autel se fanaient déjà. Il fait probablement plus frais en dehors, pensa Harry, qui avait envie de l'ombre des arbres feuillus et de pouvoir marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore sortir. Ils remplirent la salle paroissiale pour prendre un peu de thé léger, des biscuits éventés et des sandwichs, et Harry pensa avec nostalgie au superbe pain doux badigeonné d'œufs qu'il avait eu après le servie du Sabbat à la synagogue du rabbin Pelta. Il y avait aussi eu des pickles craquants, de la salade de poisson salée et des légumes croquants et d'autres bonnes nourritures. Il regarda Draco Malfoy prendre par hasard un très triste spécimen de sandwich au concombre.

Pendant qu'ils buvaient leur horrible thé, Mr Babcock flâna jusqu'à lui et entama une conversation. « Bien ! quelques nouveaux visages sont ici aujourd'hui, » dit-il essayant sans succès d'avoir l'air enjoué. Harry avait en fait essayé d'écouter le sermon pendant un petit moment, mais la voix de l'homme était sans relief, et il avait du se déconnecter ou risquer de perdre la tête. Peut-être que c'est ce qui est arrivé aux autres paroissiens, pensa-t-il.

« Bien, la dernière fois que j'étais ici, c'étaient les funérailles de mon cousin. » dit calmement Harry, essayant de se débarrasser de lui. Mr Babcock le regardait maintenant à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Oh oui, vous êtes le neveu de Mr et Mrs Dimsley... »

« Dursley. » corrigea-t-il, essayant de ne pas rire. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que cela après tout.

« Vous vous appelez Dursley ? Je pensais que c'était Henry. »

« Heu, non, mon nom est Harry Potter. Mon oncle et ma tante sont Mr et Mrs Dursley. »

« Oh, exact, bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Harry se sentait quelque peu désolé pour lui. Il semblait prématurément usé (bien qu'il puisse être plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air, pensa-t-il), et il était toujours autant terrible que d'habitude pour avoir une petite conversation et faire des choses simples comme se souvenir du nom des gens et de leurs liens. Pour changer de sujet, Harry dit « Je vous ai vu hier quand il y avait tout ce monde qui faisait la queue pour Rodney Jeffries. »

Il vit immédiatement qu'il avait joué sur une corde sensible. « Rodney Jeffries. » dit Mr Babcock avec amertume. « Ce charlatan. Il fait un bon spectacle, c'est tout. Savez-vous que nous n'avons virtuellement plus de chœur maintenant parce qu'il a pris tous les meilleurs chanteurs pour travailler pour lui maintenant qu'il est ici ? Ils chantent des morceaux de comédies musicales par dessus le marché. Oui, je suis sûr que je pourrais attirer plein de monde ici si nous décidions de jouer 'le Fantôme de l'Opéra' pendant la messe. Du pain et des jeux, c'est juste du pain et des jeux... »

« Alors, » commença Harry, intéressé par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Mr Babcock animé par quoique ce soit « vous ne croyez pas qu'il a guéri quelqu'un ? »

« Guéri ? Oh, oui, j'oserais dire qu'il a guéri plusieurs personnes de leur hypochondrie... »

« Vous pensez qu'ils simulaient leur maladie ? Et pour cet homme brûlé lors de la Bonfire Night ? »

Il renifla dans son thé comme un homme chauve arrivait vers eux. « Qui a dit qu'il avait jamais été brûlé ? Les rapports étaient si fumeux. »

« Vraiment ? Alors personne ne peut corroborer le rapport selon lequel l'homme s'était brûlé ? »

L'homme chauve parla maintenant. Il avait vaguement l'air familier à Harry. « Ah, vous l'avez remis sur Rodney Jeffries à ce qu'il semble. »

Mr Babcock leva les yeux, surpris, puis se calma à nouveau. « Oh, bonjour Forbes. Harry...heu... »

« Potter. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Harry Potter, voici le docteur Forbes. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la communauté médicale ne fait pas spécialement de fêtes en l'honneur de Jeffries, non plus. »

« Bonjour Harry. Je me souviens de toi, bien sûr. Tu as beaucoup changé, mais je reconnaîtrais ta cicatrice n'importe où. Cela fait de nombreuses années que ta tante et ton oncle vous amenaient, toi et ton cousin, pour des visites de contrôle. Je suppose que quand vous êtes tous les deux partis dans des pensionnats, vous avez eu vos infirmières scolaires pour prendre soin de vous... J'étais désolé quand j'ai appris pour ton cousin. Mes condoléances. »

« Merci sir. » répondit Harry. Il changea rapidement de sujet. « Alors... vous êtes aussi énervé par Jeffries que Mr Babcock ? »

« Je ne sais pas si 'énervé' est vraiment le bon terme... Je veux dire, il y a des gardes-fous dans les professions médicales, vous savez ? Le gouvernement s'assure que l'on est bien formé et capable d'être docteur. Si vous avez l'impression de ne pas avoir reçu des soins par une personnes compétente, vous avez des canaux par lesquels vous pouvez faire remonter vos griefs. Qui a certifié que ce Jeffries aide seulement les gens et ne les blesse pas ? Même s'il convainc quelqu'un qu'il n'a plus besoin de fauteuil roulant, qu'est-ce qui se passe quand il devient à nouveau convaincu qu'il en a besoin et qu'il dégringole les escaliers ? Si quelqu'un croie que Jeffries lui a fait du mal au lieu de l'aider, comme obtient-il compensation ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait vraiment ce qu'il fait quand tous ces gens viennent l'écouter ? »

Les deux hommes secouèrent leurs têtes. « Aucune idée, » dit Mr Babcock. « je ne suis pas près de gaspiller vingt livres pour le découvrir. »

« Hmm... » fit Harry, sa main sur son menton. « Je dois admettre... Je suis curieux. Je ne pense pas croire ce que les gens disent qu'il fait, mais j'aimerais au moins le voir, découvrir pourquoi les gens sont si complètement convaincus. Je pourrai vous en parler après si vous voulez. »

Mr Babcock acquiesça. « J'apprécierais cela. Attention cependant de ne pas être aspiré dans ce monde. »

Le docteur Forbes acquiesça. « Il semble être comme une sorte de Svengali, hypnotisant les gens avec ses yeux et ses trucs. J'oserais dire qu'ils le croiraient s'il leur disait à tous qu'ils étaient des hippopotames roses. »

Harry pensa que c'était possible qu'ils exagéraient et devint de plus en plus curieux de voir la chose en vrai et de juger par lui-même. « Bien... Je ne suis habituellement pas embarqué par des personnes comme celles-là. J'ai un scepticisme assez sain. »

Le docteur Forbes lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Bon garçon. Cela te sera bien utile, souviens-toi de cela. »

Après être rentrés à la maison, Draco vint avec lui dans la chambre de Dudley et ils purent utiliser l'ordinateur de Dudley sans que la tante Petunia traîne avec eux. (Harry avait secrètement gloussé en voyant la manière dont elle était sur Draco Malfoy dans la salle paroissiale pendant qu'il mangeait ses sandwichs et buvait son thé.) Harry n'eut pas de problème à trouver plusieurs moteurs de recherche afin de pouvoir tenter de localiser un Sean ou une Margaret Dougherty. Le problème était le nombre élevé de personnes avec ce nom en Grande-Bretagne. Harry sauvegarda toutes les informations que les moteurs de recherche avaient trouvées afin de pouvoir les exploiter plus tard, et Draco retourna chez Mrs Figg (Il avait trouvé la console portable de Dudley et était rapidement devenu accro à cela... Harry l'avait laissé la prendre avec lui, pensant que sa tante ne remarquerait pas).

Le lendemain, Harry sortit le nouveau balai de Draco Malfoy de la voiture quand Sam et Katie le prirent pour aller travailler, comme Draco avait pris sa journée. Quand Katie le vit, elle prit une teinte assez écarlate. Peut-être avait-elle reçue quelques chouettes en référence à l'article de la Gazette. Sam se retourna avant de démarrer la voiture, et Harry se prépara, mais ensuite, il vit que ce dernier lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Tu as bien ri en lisant cet article dans la Gazette, Harry ? » dit-il, avant de refaire face à la route et de mettre la voiture en mouvement. Harry, confus, se tourna vers Katie qui était assise à côté de son père.

« Heu... » fut tout ce à quoi il put penser. Sam rit.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je ne me soucie pas particulièrement de ce que la communauté magique pense de moi, ou je passerais plus de temps sur le chemin de Traverse qu'actuellement... Ce qui est pas de temps du tout. Je ne suis même pas abonné à la Gazette, ni n'aie eu le réseau de cheminette chez moi avant cet été. Katie m'a déjà expliqué que vous ne vous embrassiez pas vraiment sur cette photo. Je sais comment marchent ces choses. Que pensais-tu Harry ? Si je ne te faisais pas confiance, je n'aurais jamais suggéré que vous sortiez ensemble. Katie pensait que j'étais fou parce que quand la dixième chouette est entrée dans notre appartement samedi soir avec encore une proposition de mariage, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire pendant vingt minutes. De nombreux jeunes sorciers, et quelques autres pas si jeunes veulent la sauver de toi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de si drôle... »

Harry déglutit et sourit faiblement à Sam, qui lui avait jeté un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, un air amusé dans les yeux. « Ce n'était pas seulement ce qu'ils ont dit sur Katie et moi, cependant. Ils ont dit des choses affreuses sur... sur pourquoi tu es allé à Azkaban, et comme quoi j'étais responsable de la mort d'Evan, de Cédric et de Viktor Krum. Et tout ça sur Cho et Hermione, qui sont mes ex. Hermione m'a envoyé une copie de l'article. Elle n'était pas contente. Vous ne croiriez pas les lettres terribles que j'ai reçues, y compris quelques beuglantes. J'ai aussi reçu trois lettres d'amis qui m'ont aidé à me sentir mieux. Ma tante et mon oncle me hurlaient dessus à cause du bruit des beuglantes... Les voisins ont dû penser que nous avions une terrible dispute... »

Sam rentra sur l'autoroute menant à New Stokington. « Oh, Harry. Allez. Cela s'oubliera en un rien de temps. Et pense simplement... Nigel et Trevor n'en savent rien. Tu n'auras pas à penser à tout cela de la journée. Et plus tard, nous devons aller à une fête. Merci d'avoir pris un cadeau au fait. J'ai amené un peu de monnaie magique pour payer ma part et celle de Katie. Quel modèle de balai as-tu dit que c'était, Katie ? »

« Un Nimbus 2001 » dit-elle. « Le même qu'il avait avant, mais maintenant, le prix a baissé. Ils ont un nouveau modèle. »

« Je dois encore me trouver un balai, aussi. » dit Harry. « Mon éclair de feu a mordu la poussière dans la forêt, comme celui de Draco. Ce sera mon troisième balai depuis le début de l'école. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé voyager par balai. Je transplanais beaucoup. Mais une fois que l'on est allé à Azkaban, le permis de Transplaner est révoqué et on ne peut jamais le ravoir. En fait, cela ne me manque pas. Et depuis que j'ai été libéré, cela fait si longtemps que j'aurais peur de me désartibuler en essayant. Manque d'entraînement. Maintenant, j'aime bien entretenir la voiture, et puis j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir aller partout... »

Harry s'enfonça dans son dossier, regardant les autres voitures filer derrière eux sur l'autoroute (il semblait que Sam conduisait très vite), et il essaya de suivre le conseil de Sam et de ne pas laisser l'article le contrarier. Il n'avait pas reçu de lettres méchantes le dimanche, et seulement deux avant qu'il n'aille courir avec Draco ce matin (aucune n'était une beuglante, heureusement). Il se demandait si Mariah avait mis son plan en application et si, si la Gazette avait reçu des lettres de soutien, elle les avait publiées. Puis il pensa encore à la lettre de Ginny. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part de lui écrire et de le rassurer. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour en déloger cette pensée. Non. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à penser que Ginny est gentille. Il regarda la nuque de Katie. Je suis sûre que vous êtes sortis en tant qu'amis. Le problème était qu'il n'en était pas si sûr. En voulait-il plus ? Je ne veux pas passer des années à me fixer sur quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être avec moi...

Katie fut légèrement mal à l'aise avec lui d'abord, quand ils arrivèrent au domaine, mais comme la journée s'avançait, elle se comporta plus naturellement envers lui. Pendant qu'ils prenaient le déjeuner, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry lui demanda doucement « Est-ce que tu prends aussi bien l'article que ton père ? »

Elle rougit encore, et prit une bouchée de son sandwich. « Je disais la vérité pour la photo bien sûr, mais bien,... papa ne sait pas pour... »

« ... pour l'autre baiser. »

« et pour la tente dans le parc. Et que je veux être auror. »

« Oh. Exact. »

« Bien sûr, je me suis débarrassée de cette idée ridicule maintenant... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se renfrogna. « C'était stupide de ma part de ne pas remarquer que quelqu'un nous photographiait. Je veux dire, quelle bonne auror je pourrais faire si je n'ai pas pu détecter cela... »

« Je suis sûr que c'est la sorte de chose que l'on apprend pendant son entraînement. Tu ne devrais pas laisser cela te décourager. Je n'ai pas remarqué non plus. Tu sais, je pense que tu négliges quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer que tu ferais une très bonne auror. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le fait que Lucius Malfoy ait lancé l'Imperius sur toi et que tu aies résisté. Ce stupide article mis de côté, toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu étais folle de Lee cette année, et que le sort a eu très peu, voire pas d'effet sur toi. Sauf à la fête de Noël que tu as organisée. Si ce n'est pas un excellent indice que tu ferais une bonne auror, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je suis le seul de ma classe qui a presque réussi à dominer l'Imperius au premier coup, en quatrième année. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu sais, quand nous pensions tous que Barty Croupton Jr était Maugrey et qu'il nous mettait tous sous Imperius ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'a pas fait cela avec nous. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas... »

« Et que veux-tu dire par 'sauf à la fête de Noël' ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fête de Noël qui t'a fait pensé que j'en avais après toi ? »

« Bien, hum, quand nous dansions... »

« Oh, ça. J'essayais d'attirer l'attention de Lee. Nous étions déjà sortis ensemble... Bien, je pense que tu t'en doutais après que j'ai eu la mononucléose. » elle fit un sourire malicieux. « Il a été un petit peu sur la défensive après cela. Et c'était mon anniversaire, alors j'essayais de le faire... »

« Ton anniversaire ? »

Elle soupira. « Bien, je voulais une fête pour mes dix-sept ans, mais je n'osais pas inviter les gens pour une fête d'anniversaire, alors j'ai dit que c'était une fête pour Noël. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je ne suis simplement pas aussi à l'aise que les jumeaux pour ces choses. Ils sont si expansifs. Peut-être que c'est pour cela que Lee et moi nous sommes finalement séparés... Je suppose que nous sommes trop différents. C'est simplement dur de sortir quelqu'un de sa tête alors qu'on en est amoureux depuis si longtemps, et puis que l'on a même été en couple avec lui un moment... »

Soudain, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était un bruit assez aigu, et qui avait pour but évident d'attirer leur attention, et non de régler un problème de gorge. Une fille aux cheveux blonds avec des habits assez moulants se tenait devant eux. Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée venir de la maison, mais maintenant, il la reconnaissait comme étant la fille des gens pour lesquels ils travaillaient. Il ne l'avait jusqu'à présent vue que de loin.

« Hum... Excusez-moi. » dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait très snob. « Sauriez-vous me dire où se trouve Draco ? »

« Chez lui. Il a pris sa journée, comme c'est son anniversaire. » lui dit laconiquement Katie. Harry trouva qu'elle avait l'air un peu hostile, et cela le surprit.

« Oh... Oh, c'est trop dommage. J'étais... Bien, dites-lui juste que Felice Harrington-Smyth lui souhaite un très bon anniversaire. »

« D'accord » dit Harry, se sentant soudain malicieux. « Felicia Hampton-Sims lui souhaite un... »

« Non, non, Harry » dit Katie, comprenant rapidement « C'est Felicity Harper-Smee... »

La fille n'avait pas l'air contente. « C'est Felice Harrington-Smyth. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale avant de s'éloigner. Harry et Katie attendirent qu'elle soit suffisamment loin avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oh, nous sommes des affreux. » dit Harry, pleurant pratiquement de rire.

« Des personnes terribles. » acquiesça Katie, se tenant les côtes, puis essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

« Tu l'avais vue avant ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle le surprit en ayant l'air assez embarrassée.

« Bien... Jeudi dernier, je passais dans la cuisine dans la grande maison, afin de pouvoir aller aux toilettes, et ils étaient là, hum, bavardant dans l'arrière-cuisine. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas parlé tout le temps... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire que j'ai entendu leurs voix... à tous les deux, sans erreur possible... et puis la conversation s'est arrêtée... »

« Tu ne dis pas... »

« Je dis que je ne sais rien. Techniquement, je n'ai rien vu. Je sais qu'ils ont parlé, et qu'elle veut lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, c'est tout. Je ne voulais rien dire parce que... Bien, je ne voulais pas raviver tes espoirs... »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Raviver mes espoirs ? Qu'il trompe Ginny ? »

Elle soupira. « Oui. Je veux dire, s'ils rompaient... »

« Oh » dit-il, comprenant, soudain. « Je vois. »

Elle se renfrogna. « J'aurais dû te le dire. Je suis désolée. Peut-être que c'est bon. Pour toi. S'il rompt avec Ginny... »

« Cela ne voudrais pas nécessairement dire qu'elle voudrait être plus qu'une amie avec moi, » dit-il amèrement, « et de toutes façons... Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils faisaient à part bavarder, n'est-ce pas ? » ils étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre, et parlaient à voix basse. Harry se demanda si elle était complètement honnête sur la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas parlé de Draco et de la fille Harrington-Smyth.

Puis il vira au même rouge que Katie quand Nigel et Trevor commencèrent à les taquiner tous les deux en leur disant d'aller flirter dans le labyrinthe de haies, maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. (Les frères s'étaient réveillés de leur sieste) Harry fut d'abord étonné, puis il se souvint qu'ils avaient probablement entendu Sam arranger les choses quand ils étaient à Privet Drive. Harry menaça de les asperger avec le tuyau d'arrosage, et ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, après avoir fait de forts bruits de baisers et des têtes d'amoureux transis en regardant Katie et Harry.

Après que Sam et Katie l'aient ramené à la maison (ils gardèrent le balai dans la voiture), il alla prendre une douche et se changer pour la fête. Quand il descendit des escalier en pantalon propre et avec une chemise bleue ouverte au col, son oncle s'arrêta net. « Et où penses-tu aller ? »

Sa tante sortait de la cuisine en portant un tablier, clairement en plein milieu des préparatifs du repas.

« Oh, je, ah... Désolé d'avoir oublié de le mentionner, mais je ne serai pas ici pour dîner ce soir... »

« Au diable ton dîner. Quand est-ce que mon toit va être fini ? » beugla Vernon. Oh, pensa Harry, ayant complètement oublié cela. Il n'y avait encore que des tuiles en goudron pour protéger la maison.

« Nous nous remettrons au travail demain, mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Draco, et Mrs Figg lui fait une fête d'anniversaire. Les... les collègues viennent pour le fêter. Et Katie. Je risque de rentrer tard. »

Soudain, les yeux de sa tante s'étaient allumés. « Son anniversaire tu dis ? Une fête ? Chez Arabella ? »

« Heu... Oui. » dit-il en hésitant. Il n'aimait pas l'air qu'elle prenait.

« Bien, » dit-elle soudain, comme pour le mettre à l'épreuve. « pourquoi n'as-tu pas de cadeau ? »

« Je, heu... je participe au cadeau de Sam et Katie. Ils l'amènent. »

Elle souffla, comme si elle doutait de cela. Il marmonna au revoir et réussit à s'échapper de la maison, courant pratiquement chez Mrs Figg au cas où ils proposent de l'accompagner.

Quand il arriva dans la rue de Mrs Figg, il ralentit afin de ne pas frapper à la porte en ayant l'air d'avoir couru un marathon. Katie répondit à la porte.

« Oh, bien, tu es là. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés de Londres. Hermione est sensée les guider pour prendre un bus pour Little Whinging. » Elle ricana. « Il me tarde de voir ce que Draco pense de cela. »

Il rit et entra dans la maison, et l'instant d'après, il était entouré par Sirius qui lui tapait dans le dos et lui donnait des accolades d'ours. Il accepta timidement ces marques d'affection, et les lui rendit, se souvenant à nouveau de l'article. Au moins, le nom de Sirius n'était pas mentionné. Un reporter pouvait tirer beaucoup de ses liens avec Sirius Black.

« Alors, » dit-il, traînant Harry dans le salon, où il lui servit une tasse de punch. « à quand le mariage ? » Ses yeux brillaient en regardant Harry et Katie.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-il, mortifié, comme Sam entrait dans la pièce. « Nous ne sommes pas... »

« Je sais, Harry ! » dit-il en riant. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu ne le prends pas sérieusement, j'espère ? »

Harry grimaça. « Cela ne me rend pas très heureux, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Cet article disait tout aussi bien que j'avais tué trois personnes, dont deux pour leur prendre leur petite amie, que je ne devrais pas être préfet en chef parce que je bafouais toujours l'autorité, y compris en participant au Tournoi alors que j'étais trop jeune, et il impliquait que Katie sortait avec moi parce qu'elle est encore sous Imperius. Oui. Cet article m'enthousiasme. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux. »

Sirius rit encore, et juste au moment ou la sonnette retentissait et que Mrs allait répondre, Harry se retrouva face à face avec le frère de cette dernière, Maugrey Fol-Œil. Harry sourit à son visage familier.

« Professeur Maugrey ! Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ! »

« Ah, bien... Je peux prendre un peu de temps pour un Serpentard doué qui va être majeur. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Et qui a réussi à envoyer Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban. » ajouta-t-il. « Cela ne fait pas de mal. »

Juste après, un énorme bruit assaillit ses oreilles comme Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Draco rentraient dans la pièce et que tout le monde commençait à crier « Surprise ! ». Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais vu Draco Malfoy avoir l'air plus choqué et content. Il y eut un chaos général, avec Hermione qui avait l'air très contente de voir Sirius et même Maugrey, qui la félicita d'être préfète en chef (il sembla à Harry qu'elle l'évitait), Ron lui chuchotant dans le bruit ambiant « Alors, Katie... ? » avec ses sourcils se haussant et descendant, faisant se renfrogner Harry comme il regardait Ginny. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant, et Harry pensa presque que quelqu'un avait lancé le sort de Tempus Fugit, faisant se figer tout le monde pendant que Ginny se lançait sur lui, et lui donnait une accolade. Il la tint un douloureux moment, son nez dans ses cheveux, sa chaleur pressée contre lui, avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau partie, riant et partant avec les autres. Il sentit son cœur chavirer. Il avait pensé qu'il faisait si bien en se forçant à l'oublier, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la voir et de recevoir une accolade, et il rêvait à nouveau d'elle...

Katie alla vers lui et lui sourit avec compréhension. Il baissa les yeux, puis regarda dans ses yeux noisettes, sachant qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis désolé, Katie. Je suis vraiment désespérant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas plus que moi. Tu es bien Harry. Tu es juste humain. C'est une faute difficilement condamnable. » ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus.

« Maintenant, tu ne vas pas remettre cet article sur le tapis, » l'avertit-il, « ou je pourrais bien... »

« Tu pourrais bien ? » dit-elle, un ton de défi rieur dans sa voix. Mais juste après la sonnette retentit, et Katie alla y répondre. Harry regarda autour de lui dans la pièce. Qui d'autre était sensé venir ? se demanda-t-il. Puis il réalisa qu'Aberforth n'était pas là encore, et il pensa que ce devait être lui.

Ce n'était pas Aberforth

Une voix bien trop familière flotta jusqu'au salon depuis le hall d'entrée, et à son horreur, Harry leva les yeux pour voir sa tante et son oncle se tenir dans l'entrée.

« Harry nous a dit que c'était l'anniversaire de ce cher enfant, et nous voulions juste passer pour lui adresser nos vœux. » disait sa tante. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait pris la peine de mettre une robe différente et de rafraîchir son maquillage, et que son oncle truculent n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde intéressé par souhaiter à Draco Malfoy un joyeux anniversaire.

Très malheureusement, à ce moment, Draco déballait son nouveau balai en souriant. Quand il remarqua Petunia le fixant avec une expression vide, il pâlit (il avait finalement un peu bronzé, alors la différence était remarquable). Mrs Figg arriva alors dans la pièce depuis la salle à manger, et remarqua aussi ses anciens employeurs se tenant sur le pas de la porte de son salon.

« Oh... Oh, Petunia, ma chère. Hum, comme... comme c'est inattendu... »

Mais ce que la tante de Harry avait remarqué, c'était la présence de Sirius Black.

« Vous ! » dit-elle, ses yeux grand ouverts, son doigt pointé sur lui. Ensuite, elle remarqua Hermione. « Et vous ! » Hermione avait clairement l'air mal à l'aise. Puis elle remarqua Maugrey Fol Œil et poussa un cri d'horreur. Sa sœur dégaina immédiatement sa baguette et fit se fermer la porte d'entrée encore ouverte.

« Silence, imbécile ! Vous voulez que les voisins entendent ? »

Petunia Dursley se tourna maintenant vers elle, vers la femme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une vieille dame qui haïssait assez Harry pour lui rendre la vie misérable chez elle quand elle ne pouvait pas personnellement y veiller. Elle montrait d'un doigt tremblant Arabella Figg qui tenait encore sa baguette. « Vous... Vous aussi... » dit-elle faiblement avec un effort, avant de mettre sa main devant ses yeux et de tomber sur le sol.

La tante Petunia venait de s'évanouir.

xxxxx

Note de l'auteur : les citations au début du chapitre proviennent des pages 405 et 349 de Architecture: from Prehistory to Post-Modern de Marvin Trachtenberg & Isabelle Hyman (Prentice Hall and Harry N. Abrams, Inc., 1986).


	12. Chap 03 1

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

lizzie : merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes encouragements. Promis, ca avance, même si je suis en flux tendu en ce moment.

Severia Dousbrune : j'essaye de les cacher, les angliscismes. Sinon, ca reste toujours un peu long pour mettre en place toutes les pièces de l'intrigue. Et quand je vois comment j'ai trouve long le démarrage de l'ordre du phénix..

Wk : si, mais quand je peux.

Mary Cooper : pauvre petunia. Quel choc pour elle.

Mystikal : te moques as, c'est pas gentil...

WendyMalfoy : je sais pas si ca existe, mais je suis preneur quand même. Sinon, oui, ca prend beaucoup de temps, et en ce moment, je mange l'avance que j'avais.

Bartimeus : je poste quand je peux, et oui, tu vas voir Ginny dans ce chapitre

anonyme : harry-Katie... suis l'intrigue...

Le papillon de nuit : essaye-toi quand même à la lire en anglais,ce n'est pas très dur.

Wynzar : encore un qui se moque ?

Zagan : pauvre Ginny, la suite décoiffe.

Charlie Black : et oui, Petunia qui pete les plombs... elle a pas fini.

Onarluca : merci. Voilà la prochaine.

Chapitre trois

Les murs

Le temple grec n'était pas conçu comme un lieu de culte, mais comme un sanctuaire impénétrable des dieux. Les rites religieux se déroulaient à l'extérieur, autour du temple... La civilisation grecque était centrée sur les activités extérieures, et pas entre quatre murs et un toit... mais dans des enceintes sacrées, des acropoles, et des théâtres en plein air.

L'architecture moderne... a atteint l'idéal du Gothique en... utilisant de grandes fenêtres, et maintenant des murs de verre entiers, elle a établi une complète continuité entre l'espace intérieur et l'espace extérieur.

Bruno Zevi, Architecture as Space

A la stupéfaction de Harry, Draco Malfoy lâcha son nouveau balai et bondit de l'autre côté de la pièce quand il vit la tante Petunia s'affaisser. Vernon Dursley s'interposa entre Draco et sa femme en disant « Éloignez-vous d'elle ! Vous... Vous... »

Il déblatérait des choses incohérentes au garçon blond. Draco ne bougea pas, ses lèvres très fines.

« Je... Je pourrais aider... » dit-il faiblement.

« Vous avez assez aidé ! » lui beugla l'oncle de Harry. Harry s'avança et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Draco. Soudain, il ressemblait beaucoup à son meilleur ami de son autre vie, et il était content de lui avoir acheté le nouveau balai. Harry lui dit du bout des lèvres « Merci quand même. » et lui indiqua de la tête le fauteuil où Draco s'était tenu auparavant. Draco y revint, obéissant, l'air un peu dégoûté.

« Mettons-la sur le canapé, Oncle Vernon. » dit-il calmement. Son oncle acquiesça, sa bouche fermée comme il regardait avec désespoir sa femme. Ce qu'il imaginait qu'il allait leur arriver dans une maison pleine de sorcières et de sorciers, Harry ne le savait pas, mais au moins, son oncle le laissait l'aider.

Ensemble, ils déplacèrent le corps inerte, et du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Mrs Figg quittait la pièce. Vernon Dursley se percha de façon précaire sur un petit coin du canapé à côté de sa femme, lui tapotant la main, et écartant ses cheveux de son front. « Petunia, ma chérie... Réveille-toi mon trésor... Réveille-toi maintenant, s'il-te-plaît... »

Mrs Figg était de retour avec une petite fiole qu'elle déboucha. Elle commença à passer la fiole près du visage de Petunia Dursley quand Vernon couvrit la bouche de sa femme et beugla « Éloignez-vous d'elle avec votre vile concoction, femme ! Je ne veux pas que vous approchiez de ma femme ! »

Mrs Figg regarda la fiole dans sa main, puis Vernon, un sourcil levé.

« Ce ne sont que des sels communs, Vernon. »

Il la regarda, maintenant clairement embarrassé. Elle lui tendit la fiole et il la prit, puis la fit passer et repasser sous le nez de sa femme. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain d'un coup, et elle toussa, sa main sur sa poitrine. Mrs Figg reprit la fiole et la reboucha, puis la plaça sur une table à proximité.

Les yeux de Petunia Dursley étaient affolés, saisissant la pièce pleine de monde, y compris le visage affreux de Maugrey Fol Œil. Puis elle vit à nouveau Arabella Figg, et cette fois elle eut l'air de trouver cela bien, d'avoir quelqu'un de familier en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. « Oh, Arabella. » dit-elle faiblement, « Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Je pensais que vous... »

« Vous pensiez que j'étais une moldue. Bien sûr, ma chère. » dit-elle d'une voix surprenamment chaleureuse. « Je devais l'être pour vous deux. Ainsi que tout le village. Je suis ici pour protéger Harry depuis un long moment. Je partageais mon temps entre Little Whinging et le manoir Malfoy, où je travaillais comme nounou pour Draco... » elle montra de la tête le Serpentard blond « ... mais quand j'ai été licenciée par les Malfoy parce qu'ils pensaient que Draco était trop vieux pour avoir une nounou, je me suis installée ici en permanence. »

Petunia se redressa timidement. « Vous... Vous vivez tous là ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant. Je vois, pensa Harry. Elle veut savoir à quel point le lieu est infesté.

« Non, Petunia, seul Draco vit avec moi. Les autres sont venus de toute l'Angleterre... »

« ... Et d'Écosse. » la coupa Sirius.

« ... Et de toute l'île de Grande Bretagne. » continua-t-elle, lançant un regard noir à Sirius, comme pour le défier de dire que l'île de Bute ne faisait pas partie de l'île de Grande Bretagne, « pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Draco. Nous ne nous attendions pas vraiment à ce que vous veniez, vous comprenez. »

Harry vit sa tante déglutir. Elle regarda Draco maintenant, une grande déception s'affichant clairement sur son visage. Puis elle sembla vraiment regarder Draco.

« Je vous ai vu avant, » dit-elle doucement. « Je veux dire, avant cet été... »

Draco acquiesça. « Oui. Je faisais partie de ceux qui ont porté le cercueil de votre fils pour son enterrement. Harry m'avait amené. » dit-il calmement.

Elle acquiesça, comme si elle comprenait maintenant. Harry s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas réalisé cela plus tôt, mais il avait mis cela sur le fait qu'elle était tellement accablée de chagrin pour les funérailles qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari et lui chuchota « Aide-moi à me lever. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Vernon Dursley ne fut pas capable de l'aider à se lever sans aide, alors Harry s'avança et prit son autre bras. A sa surprise, elle le laissa faire. Ils allèrent vers la porte du salon, et Harry lança par-dessus son épaule « Je reviens. Gardez-moi un bout de gâteau. »

Cela prit plus longtemps que ce que Harry avait pensé pour ramener lentement sa tante à Privet Drive, deux pâtés de maisons plus loin, et jusque dans son lit. Harry se tenait là, mal à l'aise, tandis que Vernon Dursley enlevait les chaussures de sa femme.

« Hum, je vais revenir à la fête maintenant. Elle a l'air d'aller bien maintenant. »

Son oncle lui lança un regard en vrille. « Tu nous as caché des choses, mon garçon. Nous parlerons de cela demain. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres, cette conversation ne lui tardant pas. « Oui sir. » dit-il doucement avant de faire demi-tour pour partir. Il ne se sentait pas enclin à se disputer. C'était étonnant, vraiment que son oncle et sa tante aient passé tant de temps sans découvrir pour Mrs Figg et Draco Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir s'ils avaient remarqué pour Sam et Katie. Grâce à Dieu, Aberforth n'était pas encore là, pensa-t-il.

Il revint chez Mrs Figg avec les épaules voûtées, ne se sentant plus d'humeur festive. Son humeur s'égaya quand il vit Katie l'attendant au portail. Quand il fut assez près, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« On dirait que tu as perdu quelqu'un. » dit-elle, d'une voix très terre à terre.

« Pas quelqu'un. Quelque chose. C'est la fin d'une époque. Et je devrais parler avec mon oncle à cause de cela. » Il soupira et elle enlaça ses doigts dans les siens.

« Reviens dedans et essaye de te réjouir. Nous t'avons gardé du gâteau, et cela t'aura épargné d'entendre mon père faire chanter faux tout le monde sur 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'. »

Il lui sourit, mais ensuite, il vit qu'il y avait une ombre derrière ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Katie ? Pourquoi attendais-tu ici ? J'aurais pu changer d'avis et décider ne de ne pas revenir ce soir. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je voulais juste sortir de la fête. J'avais... Quelque chose en tête. » Il attendit, et après une pause d'une minute, tout sortit en vrac... Lee lui avait envoyé un hibou quand elle était rentrée du boulot ce soir.

« Et elle était vraiment inoffensive, simplement un mot amical pour dire que les affaires marchaient vraiment bien et que je devrais aller à Pré-au-Lard pour leur rendre visite cet été, et que je manquais à Angelina... » Elle renifla, et Harry vit maintenant que ses yeux étaient rougis. « Pas que je manquais à lui, pas que je devrais lui rendre visite. Je devrais tous aller les voir, je devrais savoir que je manquais à Angelina. » Elle balaya une larme errante. Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant de la prendre contre lui. Sa tête reposa très confortablement juste sous son menton, et elle mit ses bras autour de lui, le contact lui faisant ressentir une légère secousse.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais restèrent juste dans une communion silencieuse. Harry sentait une légère brise caresser ses cheveux et le souffle chaud de Katie à travers sa chemise. Il savait simplement ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme cela qu'il avait été plus tôt, quand Ginny l'avait pris dans ses bras, et que Katie avait été si compréhensive...

Il se sentit tenté de l'embrasser un instant, mais il décida de ne pas le faire, comme il ne savait pas si son père pouvait les voir d'une fenêtre de la maison. A la place, il s'écarta d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir pour se sécher les yeux. Comme elle le faisait, il lui sourit avec compréhension, en disant « Nous formons une sacrée paire, pas vrai ? »

Elle acquiesça, souriant avec tristesse avant de se moucher. Elle mit le mouchoir dans sa poche et ils rentrèrent dans la maison main dans la main. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire autre chose. Les personnes blessées se reconnaissent facilement.

A l'intérieur, la fête était surprenamment bruyante. Harry se demanda si Mrs Figg avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur les murs de la maison afin que les voisins n'entendent pas et ne viennent pas faire un tour ou envoient la police faire un tour. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était un officier de police moldu rentrant et voyant quelqu'un faire de la magie. Peut-être qu'après l'épisode avec sa tante Petunia, Mrs Figg avait décidé qu'il y avait eu assez de révélations pour la journée.

Aberforth était arrivé depuis qu'il était parti, et il était maintenant dans le salon. La conversation entre lui, Sam, Remus et Sirius était si forte qu'elle donnait mal à la tête à Harry. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se taper dans le dos avec leurs commentaires bruyants, et riaient encore plus fort. Harry commençait à douter qu'ils aient le même punch inoffensif dans leurs gobelets en carton que celui que Katie lui avait tendu quand ils étaient revenus dans la fête.

Mrs Figg parlait avec son frère, Draco et Ginny dans un coin de la salle à manger. De toute évidence, Draco les régalait lui-même avec l'histoire du furet bondissant. (C'était juste, pensa Harry. L'histoire lui appartient, c'est à lui de la raconter.) Il semblait avoir surmonté la peur de donner des 'idées' à son ancienne nounou. Maugrey riait à gorge déployée, son visage fendu se tordant et le rendant peu reconnaissable en tant qu'humain. Ginny croisa le regard de Harry pendant un instant, lui fendant le cœur. Il détourna le regard en premier, se sentant ennuyé avec lui-même. Il décida de trouver Ron et Hermione.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Hermione coupait quelques tranches de cake. Ron était assis de l'autre côté de la table par rapport à elle, enfournant le gâteau dans sa bouche et ayant l'air d'utiliser la table comme un bouclier pour les séparer tous les deux. Elle regarda Harry en chien de faïence quand il entra avec Katie. Ron ne remarqua pas la réaction d'Hermione, mais bondit jusqu'à lui en souriant. « Harry ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Dans quelques temps cet été les Holyhead Harpies jouent contre les Chudley Cannons sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, et Percy et les jumeaux disent que si nous voulons monter voir le match, ils nous logeront. N'est-ce pas génial ? »

Harry se souvint être allé voir des matchs de Quidditch avec son beau-père dans son autre vie, et il sourit. « Les Holyhead Harpies sont mon équipe préférée ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Ron se renfrogna.

« Depuis quand ? Je pensais que tu étais un fan des Cannons, comme moi ? »

« Bien, quand je suis devenu ton ami, je devais te croire au mot pour ce qui était des équipes de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis sur mon équipe favorite. » Puis il sourit malicieusement, pour montrer qu'il plaisantait. Il trouvait que des choses de son autre vie se glissaient parfois au moment le plus imprévisible. Quelle est mon équipe de Quidditch favorite ? Les Holyhead Harpies. C'était juste un réflexe. C'était aussi facile d'oublier que personne d'autre ne savait pour son autre vie... à part Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore.

Ron sourit, montrant qu'il avait saisi la blague (et montrant, à ses dents colorées, que ce n'était pas la première part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait prise). Il avait juste ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, l'air très excité, quand Hermione arriva sur lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Il sursauta si fort que le cake sur son assiette vola et ensuite, il se précipita pour nettoyer, se dégageant d'Hermione avec impatience. Harry vit son air hostile virer à un air blessé, et il regarda Katie et montra Hermione de la tête. Katie comprit immédiatement. Elle aida Ron à nettoyer le désordre, puis lui dit « Est que tu as déjà parlé à mon père, Ron ? Viens donc lui dire bonjour... »

Harry se tint sur la route d'Hermione quand elle tenta de les suivre en dehors de la cuisine. Elle le foudroya du regard. « Nous devons parler, Hermione. » dit-il simplement. Son regard noir ne changea pas. Il la prit par le haut des bras et la dirigea vers la porte de derrière, dans le jardin. Elle s'assit sur un banc, ses mains s'agrippant sur le haut de ses bras comme si elle avait froid, détournant obstinément son regard de lui.

Il se tint là, à la regarder, les bras croisés, attendant. Finalement, il se lassa de cela et lui dit. « Finissons-en. » Elle le regarda, l'air un peu moins hostile, mais pas plus bavarde qu'avant. Cela l'exaspéra. « Oh, allons Hermione, tu sais bien comment ces soi-disant journalistes déforment les choses. Tu te souviens de cet article de Sorcière Hebdo que Rogue avait lu en classe de potions ? Qu'y avait-il de vrai dedans ? » Silence. « Arrête Hermione. C'est est assez avec ton silence. Je sais que c'est l'article. Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus exactement ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Oui, je suis énervé. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Vraiment ? Tu veux ? » sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë à chaque question. Harry fronça les sourcils et se recula un peu.

« Heu,.. oui. »

« D'accord. Remontons simplement au bal de Noël en quatrième année, d'accord ? Est-ce que cet imbécile me demande de sortir avec lui, même si je sais qu'il m'aime ? Non, il ne le fait pas. Et est-ce que Viktor me le demande parce qu'il m'aime ? Non, il s'avère que c'est Croupton qui a manigancé cela aussi. Et juste quand je décide de laisser tomber tout ce qui touche à Ron parce qu'il est tout simplement trop immature pour le dire, tu sembles t'intéresser à moi, et j'ai peur de faire quoique ce soit là-dessus, mais ensuite, je suis sous influence d'une potion qui agit comme l'Imperius. Et même alors, j'ai du utiliser l'excuse de t'apprendre à embrasser Cho pour que tu m'embrasse pour la première fois. Puis tu me blâmes pour la mort de Dudley... »

« Hermione... »

« .... Et Ron doit te convaincre de te remettre avec moi. Et puis il admet finalement ses sentiments pour moi, il s'avère qu'il te dit de rompre avec moi. Et puis tu le fais, me donnant à lui comme un cadeau d'anniversaire bien emballé. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il part. Puis il s'attaque... » Sa voix se brisa un moment. « ... et s'offre à ma place aux araignées, ce brave grand crétin, et nous avons quelques minutes de vrai bonheur. Puis il se fait mordre par un loup-garou, et le lendemain, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et puis aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un film à Londres, presque comme une vraie sortie, sauf qu'en fait c'est pour garder sa sœur, qui n'en a pas besoin, et je ne peux même pas lui faire passer son bras autour de moi pendant le film. Il a été amical, oh oui. Il a fait la conversation et a été poli. Mais il n'a pas été le moins du monde un petit ami, et je commence à penser que c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut ! »

Sa voix s'était encore élevée. Harry la fixa, impuissant. Sa poitrine se soulevait à cause de l'émotion. Elle n'avait pas encore fini. « Alors pardonne-moi si je me sens rejetée en général quand, en plus du refus persistant de Ron à ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'avoir une relation, j'ouvre l'édition du soir de la Gazette le vendredi soir et que je découvre une image de toi flirtant avec Katie Bell comme si rien ne comptait au monde pour toi. Et puis il y a cet article me décrivant comme une de tes ex rejetées. Je suis rejetée, d'accord. J'ai été rejetée par Harry Potter et son meilleur ami, et un joueur de Quidditch ... »

« ... Que tu rejetais en fait... » lui rappela-t-il.

« Que je rejetais. » s'amenda-t-elle. « Et le gentil garçon qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui pour le bal de Noël en pince maintenant pour Ginny... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Oh, tu seras content de savoir que tu as de la compagnie dans le club des soupirants de Ginny Weasley. »

« Qu... Quoi ? Les... Les soupirants de Gi... Ginny ? »

« Jolie imitation de Quirrel, Harry. Oui. Les soupirants de Ginny. Que crois-tu, que je suis idiote ? Ron d'un autre côté... Oui, je l'aime, mais j'ai simplement envie de le frapper parfois. Et s'il ne t'avait pas dit de rompre avec moi, tu l'aurais probablement fait bien plus tôt. Et oui, Je t'en aurais quand même voulu, parce que cela fait quand même mal à l'estime personnelle d'une fille. Mais cela aurait passé, et au moins, je n'aurais pas eu l'impression de devoir te kidnapper jusqu'à l'ancienne salle de Touffu. Cela n'a pas fait des merveilles pour mon estime personnelle non plus. Mais bien sûr, tu es aussi têtu que lui, alors tu n'as pas fait exactement ce que tu voulais faire juste parce qu'il voulait aussi que tu le fasses. Tu as décidé de le contredire. Bah ! Des fois je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête avec vous deux... »

Il se mordit les lèvres. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. Tu as raison. Ce n'était pas juste de ma part de rester avec toi alors que j'avais ces sentiments pour elle, et que j'étais juste avec toi par contradiction. J'aurais du y mettre un terme bien plus tôt, et puis toi et Ron auriez pu avoir une chance d'être un vrai couple, et peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais été mordu... »

Elle grimaça et croisa les jambes, bougeant celle de dessus avec impatience. « Oui, bien, c'est un peu tard pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et en tous cas... De qui parles-tu ? Qui d'autre est dans ce club des soupirants de Ginny Weasley ? A part Jules Quinn, et elle sait qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle quand il était en première année. »

« Tu es aveugle ? Oh, j'oubliais... tu es aveugle. Je suis époustouflée que tu n'aies rien manqué cette année... Tu étais constamment dans un autre monde. Je parle de Neville, bien sûr. Il lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal de Noël après que je lui ai dit non, tu te souviens ? Je pense que j'aurais dû mentir à Viktor et lui dire que j'avais déjà accepté l'invitation de Neville. Alors peut-être que j'aurais eu un petit ami normal maintenant, qui ne serait pas tant intéressé par me rejeter... »

Harry soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Allez. Viens là. » Il ouvrit grand ses bras et elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se mettre dedans. Je semble être destiné à réconforter les filles qui soupirent après un autre garçon ce soir, pensa-t-il. « Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas rejetée. J'ai simplement reconnu notre relation pour ce qu'elle était : quelque chose qui est sorti d'une situation artificielle,... tu sais, cette potion d'Imperius, et de juste un peu de curiosité. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes que des humains, et en étant de si bons amis, et à moins de considérer les gens du sexe opposé comme des cibles pour sortir, probablement que tôt ou tard, nous nous serions demandés si nous devions essayer. Si toi et Ron ne sortiez pas ensemble, bien sûr. Alors, c'est juste aussi bien que nous ayons fait sortir cela. Je veux vraiment que nous soyons de bons amis à nouveau. Tu me manques terriblement. » dit-il, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle et posant sa joue sur la tête d'Hermione.

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry. « Oh, Harry, à moi aussi. Je suppose que tu dois penser que je suis une idiote vaniteuse, mais... mais je me suis sentie si rejetée... C'est dur. Je me voie dans un miroir et je me dis 'Je suis préfète en chef de Poudlard. J'ai des notes que la plupart des professeurs n'avaient même pas quand ils étaient à l'école. Je t'ai aidé en première, troisième, cinquième et sixième année quand tu combattais le mal, et je t'ai aidé un peu pour le Tournoi aussi. »

« Et n'oublie pas que même si tu étais pétrifiée en deuxième année, si je n'avais pas trouvé cette page déchirée sur le basilik dans ta main, nous n'aurions jamais compris ce à quoi nous allions nous frotter. »

Elle rougit et eut l'air contente maintenant. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais contente quand je vous ai vu, Ron et toi quand je me suis réveillée. En particulier... bien je pouvais particulièrement voir qu'il était content que j'aille bien... » Elle pencha la tête timidement encore. « Mais je... Je ne voulais pas reconnaître de sentiments que j'aurais pu avoir pour lui alors. Nous étions si jeunes... »

« ... Et tu étais encore amoureuse de Lockhart... »

Elle se recula et le frappa sur le torse, mais pas pour faire mal, et elle souriait. « J'avais douze ans ! Tu ne vas jamais me permettre d'oublier quelle idiote j'étais envers lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui sourit aussi. « Cela te hantera pour le restant de tes jours. Fais avec. Tu peux me taquiner avec Cho, et Ron avec Fleur Delacour, si cela peut te réconforter. »

Elle le regarda avec sérieux. « Promet-moi quelque chose, Harry. »

Il se calma et la regarda aussi sérieusement. « Tout ce que tu veux. » Et au moment ou il le disait, il réalisa qu'il le pensait vraiment.

« Promet-moi que peu importe ce qui arrivera, nous resterons toujours tous les trois amis. Si Ron et moi ne... bien, tu sais. Je veux que nous soyons tous les trois toujours amis, pour être là l'un pour l'autre. »

Il acquiesça, puis posa son front contre celui d'Hermione. « Absolument. » Elle le regardait, ses yeux bruns très près des siens.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il, incapable de détourner son regard.

« Quand l'école reprendra, la première fois que tu accompagneras Ron pour la pleine lune... Je veux venir aussi. »

Il s'écarta d'elle, horrifié. « Hermione... Non ! Je sais que tu veux que nous soyons toujours amis tous les trois, mais... même sous ma forme de griffon... je ne peux pas garantir que je pourrais empêcher Ron de te déchiqueter ! Je veux dire, s'il a pris la potion et qu'elle marche, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème... mais on ne peut jamais être assez sûr. Je pense que même s'il a pris la potion, s'il est sous sa forme de loup et qu'il te mord, même une petite entaille, tu pourrais devenir un loup-garou. » Il s'arrêta soudain, une horrible idée venant à son esprit. « C'est cela ? Tu veux devenir un loup-garou aussi ? Non, Hermione, tu ne sais pas ce que tu avances... »

Elle le frappa encore, un peu moins doucement qu'avant. « Toi non plus, grand idiot. Je ne veux pas devenir un loup-garou ! Voyons... Que dirais tu si je te dis que le professeur MacGonagall reste avec nous cet été, et me donne des leçons privées pour quelque chose qu'elle m'a appris tout l'an passé... » Elle fit une pause, regardant son visage, attendant qu'il réalise. Quand il réalisa finalement, elle éclata de rire.

« Hermione ! C'est merveilleux ! Mais... Quelle forme prendras-tu ? »

Elle se rassit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est un secret. Tu le verras à la première pleine lune après le début du trimestre. Minerva pense que je serai prête alors. J'ai peur de ne pas être aussi rapide que toi. Aussi bonne que je sois en métamorphoses, le défi est d'être très conscient de son propre corps, et je crains que tu m'aies battu là, Harry. C'est probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles tu voles naturellement alors que je haie monter à plus de six pieds du sol. »

« Minerva ? »

Elle sourit. « Je reviendrai à 'professeur MacGonagall' en septembre, mais pendant l'été, elle a suggéré que nous soyons un peu moins formels. Après tout, elle est notre hôte à la maison. Elle et maman s'entendent fameusement bien. Oh, et tu sais que cet été est seulement la deuxième fois où je la voie en habits moldus ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Comment est-elle ? Et quand était la première fois ? »

« Oh, tu sais. Quand elle est venue chez nous juste après que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Ils doivent s'assurer que les nés de moldus sachent que ce n'est pas une sorte de plaisanterie élaborée, tu sais. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu y as donné du crédit la première fois que tu as lu la lettre ? »

« Bien... Ils n'ont pas tout a fait fait pareil avec moi. Je crois qu'ils pensaient que mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient dit que mon père et ma mère étaient des sorciers et tout cela. Les lettres ont simplement continué d'arriver, l'adresse changeant à chaque fois parce qu'oncle Vernon nous a pris et a essayé de leur échapper, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid se montre finalement et commence à faire de la magie, me tende la lettre et m'explique pour mes parents... »

« Hagrid ? Il a fait de la magie ? C'est une chose à Poudlard, comme quand il faisait grossir ses citrouilles à une taille énorme... et je ne l'approuvais pas vraiment alors, mais Ron vomissait des limaces, et je ne voulais pas vraiment me disputer avec Hagrid... »

Harry se pinça les lèvres. « Je n'aurais pas du te dire cela... »

« Maintenant tu lui ressembles. Il n'est pas autorisé à faire de la magie, Harry. Toi, Ron et moi savons qu'il n'aurait pas dû être expulsé, mais techniquement, il n'a pas reçu une formation magique complète et il n'est pas un sorcier reconnu... »

« Hermione, je sais que tu es préfète en chef, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il ne fait pas beaucoup de magie, d'accord ? Et en fait, on lui avait donné la permission de faire de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait trouvé. Nous parlions de toi et MacGonagall. »

Alors elle lui expliqua que quelques secondes après que sa lettre de Poudlard lui soit tombé sur les cuisses pendant qu'elle jouait dans la cour au centre de sa maison, le professeur MacGonagall avait sonné à la porte habillée dans un tailleur sévère, avec une veste avec un très haut col. Hermione avait tout de suite remarqué que la broche qu'elle portait à sa gorge était la même que le sceau sur l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de recevoir. MacGonagall s'était présentée très franchement aux parents d'Hermione, prenant un siège sans qu'on le lui propose, et elle avait commencé à expliquer aux dentistes choqués que leur fille était une sorcière et qu'elle avait été acceptée à Poudlard.

« Comment l'ont-ils pris ? »

« Comme la plupart de parents de nés de moldus, je suppose. Il se sont frappé le front et ont dit 'Cela explique beaucoup de choses !' Tu sais, ma magie accidentelle quand j'étais petite. Elle a fait un peu de magie pour vraiment les convaincre, bien sûr, parce qu'il y avait encore la probabilité qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle leur racontait n'importe quoi. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

Hermione sourit. « Son tour favori, bien sûr. La métamorphose d'animagus. J'ai su depuis lors que je voulais pouvoir le faire un jour. »

Il l'attira à lui pour une accolade. « Oh, Hermione... Ce sera parfait que tu sois avec nous pendant la pleine lune. C'est comme cela que ce devait être... Tous les trois à nouveau ensemble. »

« Hé bien là. Qu'est-ce ? Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Katie ? »

Harry regarda le visage de Ron. Bien qu'il ait un ton léger à sa voix, Harry vit son regard. Il l'avait vu prendre Hermione dans ses bras, et il se demandait s'ils considéraient de se remettre ensemble. Même s'il évitait Hermione, ses sentiments pour elle étaient encore clairs.

Harry les regarda tous les deux. « Tous les deux, vous réalisez que c'est le père de Katie qui nous a mis ensemble ? Cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée de lui demander de sortir. Et je pense que cela lui pris moins de trois secondes après cela pour commencer à dire 'Ma fille sort avec Harry Potter !' Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Katie. Mais nous essayons juste de sortir un peu... C'est pas grand chose. Ne faites pas gonfler l'affaire, d'accord ? Dans quelques semaines, je ne vivrais même plus en Angleterre, bon sang. » Sa voix trembla, et il ne savait pas s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même ou bien eux.

Ron rit. « C'est bon Harry. Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour ? »

Harry grimaça. « Si une personne de plus me demande cela... »

« En tous cas, » dit Ron, l'interrompant, « Je suis ici parce que Malfoy m'a dit que vous avez tous les deux utilisé le vieil ordinateur de Dudley pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un appelé Margaret Dougherty. Est-ce... » sa voix s'étrangla. « Est-ce la personne à laquelle je pense ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je ne sais rien pour l'instant, Ron, alors ne te fait pas trop d'illusions. Tu n'as pas dit à Malfoy qui tu pensais que c'était, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne lui ai pas dit non plus, alors à moins que Ginny lui ait dit, il ne sait pas. Pas qu'il ne puisse pas savoir, je pense. En fait il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas, vraiment. Il pourrait même nous aider à la retrouver, si nous la trouvons. Il sait conduire. Peut-être que Mrs Figg lui laisserait prendre sa voiture... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait parlé à Ron de ses sœurs disparues.

« Tu savais ? » lui dit Ron. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » Il avait maintenant l'air aussi énervé que quand Harry lui en avait parlé pour la première fois.

« Tu savais qu'elle savait, Ron. Je te l'ai dit. Ou as-tu oublié quand tu as décidé d'attaquer le mur de l'infirmerie ? »

« Quoi ? » fit encore Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, c'était sa réaction extrêmement mature quand il a découvert pour ses sœurs. Cogner le mur très fort. »

« Ok, Ok, on sait que j'ai du tempérament. C'est nouveau ? » dit Ron, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les redressant dans le désordre. La mèche de cheveux blanche sur son front qui était apparue le lendemain de sa morsure par Remus ressortant encore plus au milieu des cheveux roux quand il faisait cela. « Je pense encore que tu aurais pu me le dire, Hermione. » dit-il, se calmant un peu et ayant l'air un peu blessé à la place. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? » ajouta-t-il, un ton légèrement offensif à nouveau dans sa voix.

« Parce que... Parce que je pensais que tu te comporterais exactement de cette manière ! » lui répliqua-t-elle énergiquement. « Quel bien cela aurait-il fait ? Je ne savais rien d'utile que j'aurais pu te dire, et je savais que cela t'aurais juste énervé. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Comment tu sais qu'elle s'appelle Margaret Dougherty, au fait ? »

Il déglutit. « Je... J'ai découvert l'an dernier. Écoutez... Je sais que j'ai été très étrange tout l'an passé... Il y a une bonne raison à cela, et j'ai prévu de vous raconter tout cela. Mais ce soir n'est pas le meilleur moment. Je vous expliquerai au début du trimestre prochain. J'amènerai avec moi ma pensine à l'école, et puis je pourrai vous montrer à tous les deux. »

« Ta pensine ? Pourquoi une pensine ? »

Il soupira et la regarda avec tristesse. « Parce que si je ne pouvais pas vous le prouver avec quelque chose de très concret, vous me feriez probablement boucler à Ste Mangouste, voilà pourquoi. »

Ron rit et tira Harry et Hermione vers la maison. Il était si fort que c'était impossible de résister. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous n'allons pas te mettre à Ste Mangouste quand même ? »

Les trois rentrèrent dans la maison en riant, et peu après, Harry se dégagea, allant au toilettes du bas, mais trouvant la porte fermée. Il haussa les épaules, et monta les escaliers pour utiliser celles de la salle de bain, mais elle était aussi fermée. Il était sur le point de couper par la chambre de Mrs Figg pour utiliser sa salle de bain privative, quand il entendit des voix venant de la chambre de Draco. La porte était légèrement entrouverte.

« Nous ne pouvons pas Draco ! La maison est pleine de monde ! »

« Allez, Ginny, je peux faire de la magie quand je veux maintenant. Je peux lancer un sort de silence sur... »

« Ce n'est pas cela ! Je... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise... »

« Bon sang. Tu ne te sens JAMAIS à l'aise. » Il avait l'air amer.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Si Chourave ne nous avait pas interrompu dans les serres... »

« Alors tu ne serais plus vierge et peut-être que tu serais un peu moins coincée. »

« ... Alors je pourrais être enceinte, comme je n'ai pas encore pris la potion. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir été interrompus avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Et je ne sais pas comment je pourrai à nouveau la regarder en face. Elle avait dit une fois que j'étais une trop bonne fille pour avoir jamais besoin de potion de prophylaxie, tu sais ? Quand elle est arrivée, j'étais mortifiée. J'étais juste en slip et soutien-gorge ! Et nous avons eu de la chance que ce soit la fin du trimestre, et qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas nous donner assez de retenues pour durer jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. En tous cas, elle nous a donné plus de devoir d'herbologie à faire pour cet été que je pense en avoir jamais fait ces cinq dernières années... »

« Je m'en moque. Franchement, quand elle est rentrée, j'étais tenté de lui demander s'il elle n'avait pas un côté voyeur, comme arrêter cela était la chose la plus proche de la torture que j'ai vécue depuis que mon père est parti à Azkaban. »

« Arrête de dire cela ! Je n'essayait pas de te torturer. Je n'essaye pas de te torturer. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus maintenant que d'échanger quelques baisers. C'est une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pas fini ce que nous avons commencé dans les serres. Et franchement, maintenant, je n'ai pas franchement envie de t'embrasser. »

« Ginny. » dit-il d'une vois cajôlante. « C'est mon anniversaire... »

Avant que Harry réalise ce qui arrivait, elle avait ouvert la porte, et elle s'arrêta net quand elle le vit se tenir juste dehors. Elle referma immédiatement la porte derrière elle, devenant écarlate. Harry pensa que ce devait être pour que Draco Malfoy ne le voit pas.

« Nous étions juste... Je veux dire nous n'étions pas... Je veux dire... »

Harry n'était pas moins embarrassé. « Je... J'attendait juste pour aller aux... aux toilettes » bégaya-t-il. Elle avait l'air de chercher encore quoi dire.

« Heu... Pourquoi ne portes-tu plus ton amulette du basilik, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle d'une vois plus assurée, essayant de prétendre qu'elle ne savait pas parfaitement bien qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre elle et Draco Malfoy. Elle montra de la tête l'endroit de son torse où l'amulette était normalement posée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Sais quoi ? »

« Je les ai toutes deux données à Malf... heu Draco. Il était sensé t'en donner une. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir ensuite « Tu sais... Tu as dit que c'était le genre de chose qui se fait pour un couple, que les deux les portent... »

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ailleurs. « Oh » fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut avant de se retourner et de descendre les escaliers sans le regarder. Aurait-il dû dire cela ? se demanda-t-il, puis il regarda la porte de la chambre fermée. Bien fait pour lui.

Puis une autre pensée jaillit en lui, et le fit sourire. Soudain, son cœur était bien plus léger.

Ginny n'avait pas couché avec Draco Malfoy.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement, et Katie en sortit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir encore pleuré, et elle essayait de le cacher en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide.

« Oh... Harry. Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre. » Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit l'expression de son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? »

Il ne put se retenir. Il chuchota à toute allure. « Je viens d'entendre... Ginny et Draco n'ont pas... n'ont pas... » Soudain, il s'arrêta et rougit à nouveau. « Désolé. Tu ne veux pas entendre cela. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas baisé ? » dit-elle à voix basse. « Harry, si je m'attendais à ce que tu ne sois pas content de cela, en sachant ce que tu ressens pour elle... bien, tu n'es pas de marbre, n'est-ce pas ? » En entendant sa voix douce, il se sentit soudain comme quelqu'un de terrible.

« Je suis désolé, Katie. Tu dois me haïr maintenant. »

Elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche. Elle se tenait très près de lui. « Nous nous connaissons tous les deux. Arrête de t'excuser. Si tu continues comme cela, je vais me sentir obligée de m'excuser à chaque fois que je pense à Lee. C'est bon Harry. Alors... C'est très important pour toi qu'ils n'aient pas... Tu sais... Ca l'est ? »

Il déglutit. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru qu'ils l'avaient fait. Savoir que ce n'était pas le cas était très étrange. « Je... Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

xxxxx


	13. Chap 03 2

Bartimeus : réponse sur le comportement de draco maintenant

sophorasi : j'ai été rapide pour le coup.

Yaotzin83 : Q1 : la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais oui, puisque tu tiens à le savoir. Q2 : cela dépend vraiment des endroits je crois. Quand ils sont familiers, l'auteur est peut-être plus bref. Q3 : Dumbledore est moins présent que dans le tome 5, mais essentiel quand même.

Wynzar : Ado, et ado hormones en furie....

zagan : moi aussi j'ai compris plus de choses en traduisant.

Mystikal : amitié pour draco??? a voir.

Onarluca : a la prochaine

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxx

Le reste de la fête fut beaucoup plus réjouissant que ce que Harry aurait pensé. Il parla à Ron et Hermione de Rodney Jeffries et du laitier, et Hermione prit cet air qui disait qu'elle allait commencer à rechercher quelque chose (c'était dommage, pensa-t-il, qu'elle n'ait pas accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pendant l'été). Elle dit aussi qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle pourrait sur quelqu'un du nom de Margaret Dougherty en Grande-Bretagne. Cela semblait si bien de pouvoir parler à Ron et Hermione de cette façon à nouveau, même s'ils ne se comportaient pas aussi naturellement l'un envers l'autre. Cela prendrait du temps.

Quand ils revinrent du travail le lendemain soir, amenant Aberforth et le reste de la troupe pour continuer à travailler sur le toit, son oncle le prit à part pendant que les autres commençaient mettre les échelles. Nigel et Trevor allaient à l'abri chercher les nouveaux bardeaux que l'oncle de Harry avait achetés.

« Je t'avais dit que devions parler, mon garçon. » grogna-t-il du coin de ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il savait que Sam et Draco étaient des sorciers, et que Katie était une sorcière, il semblait nerveux de les avoir travaillant sur sa maison. Harry soupira.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Vernon les montra d'un mouvement brusque de la tête. « Sont-ils tous... Tous... »

« ...Comme moi ? » Son oncle acquiesça. « Non. Tu sais pour Katie et son père, et pour Draco. Nigel et Trevor ne le sont pas, et ils ne savent pas pour le restant d'entre nous. Et Dick... » Harry hésita. « Bien, il n'est pas moldu non plus. C'est Aberforth Dumbledore, le frère de mon directeur. Et avant que tu ne t'énerves, il aime vivre dans le monde moldu, et Sam aussi. Ils sont peut-être... comme moi... mais ils travaillent dur pour vivre comme des personnes non magiques. Aberforth et Sam, bien... il y a beaucoup de gens dans le monde de la sorcellerie qui ne les aiment pas, et qu'ils n'aiment pas. C'est assez réciproque. Ils font cela par choix. »

Vernon Dursley guetta le travail avec une expression suspicieuse, ne sachant pas s'il devait croire Harry. « Et Figg ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qui d'autre sait pour elle ? »

« Aucun autre moldu à part toi et tante Petunia. Elle va à l'église, fait ses courses, sa promenade quotidienne au parc l'après-midi, elle a des chats, regarde la télé le soir... Une vieille femme parfaitement normale. »

L'oncle Vernon eut l'air de vouloir discuter cela, mais soudain sa femme sortit à grands pas par la porte d'entrée, habillée d'une beau tailleur et l'air très déterminée. Son mari bafouilla. « P-Petunia ! Où vas-tu ma chérie ? »

« Au village. Cette pauvre Agnes Bringhurst s'est tordue la cheville et je vais l'aider pour son repas et faire un peu de ménage pour elle. Je devrais être de retour à dix heures. Vous pouvez préparer votre propre dîner tous les deux je suppose ? J'ai acheté des saucisses aujourd'hui. » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, mais descendit à grand pas Privet Drive.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand tante Petunia aimait Agnes Bringhurst ? Ou sortait le soir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pris du polynectar pour ressembler à sa tante ? se demandait-il. Il vit que son oncle était tout aussi déconcerté que lui. Vernon Dursley semblait avoir oublié qu'il parlait à Harry de quelque chose d'important, et à la place, il revint dans sa maison, hébété, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Harry se sentait tendu tout le temps maintenant. Chez lui, sa tante et son oncle décrivaient de larges détours l'un autour de l'autre, et tous les soirs, sa tante sortait, clamant qu'elle rendait visite à Agnes Bringhurst. Son oncle faisait de son mieux pour tous les éviter quand ils venaient travailler sur le toit en début de soirée. Merci mon dieu, nous avons presque fini, pensait Harry.

Au travail, il était tendu pour une raison différente. Il se trouva être de plus en plus sensible aux fois où il semblait que Draco Malfoy et Felice Harrington-Smyth pouvaient être seuls ensemble, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait s'il les prenait en flagrant délit. Finalement, le vendredi, alors que l'équipe était allongée dans l'herbe après le déjeuner, se gorgeant d'un soleil de midi anémique, Harry se redressa pour faire partir un insecte de sa jambe, et les vit tous les deux entrer dans le labyrinthe de buis, regardant subrepticement autour.

Katie était allongée dans l'herbe à sa gauche. Il lui donna un tape sur l'épaule et montra le labyrinthe. Il forma les mots Draco et Felice sur ses lèvres. Harry se leva et se faufila vers le labyrinthe, Katie juste derrière lui. Quand ils furent dedans, les hautes haies semblaient étouffer tout le bruit du monde extérieur. Ils s'avancèrent de plus en plus vers l'intérieur, et entendirent finalement un bruit inconfondable : celui d'un humain gémissant de passion. Katie ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Pourquoi, ce bâtard... » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est mon affaire, » lui dit gravement Harry. Ils entendaient les cris de la fille monter de plus en plus haut. Il se souvint avoir entendu Niamh Quirke et Draco Malfoy dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans son autre vie, et il souhaitait que Malfoy ait au moins pu trouver une fille silencieuse à sauter, comme Niamh... Non, attend, pensa-t-il. Il n'est sensé sauter personne... Il mit sa main sur le bras de Katie, et commença à la tirer sur le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Elle avait en fait l'air un peu rêveuse.

« Waou, » dit-elle. Cela sembla sortir de sa bouche contre sa volonté. « Elle semble vraiment... hum... prendre son pied... »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu penses aussi lui faire des avances maintenant ? Je pensais que c'était un bâtard ? »

« Oh, il est bien cela, » dit-elle d'une voix amusée, regardant par-dessus son épaule un instant. Puis elle eut l'air en colère contre elle-même. « C'en est définitivement un. Pauvre Ginny ! Que dira-t-elle quand elle apprendra cela ? Que fera-t-elle ? »

Harry regardait le labyrinthe avec gravité. Heureusement, maintenant qu'ils étaient en dehors de ses cloisons enveloppantes, ils ne pouvaient plus entendre le couple amoureux. « Qui a dit qu'elle allait l'apprendre ? » s'entendit-il dire.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit... »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Je pensais juste... Je pensais que tu aimerais lui dire. Cela pourrait être ta chance après tout. »

« Tu pensais que j'aimerais la blesser comme cela ? Et pourquoi donnerait-elle du crédit à quoique ce soit que je pourrais dire à son sujet de toutes façons ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des motifs ultérieurs... Oh, attend. C'est vrai... J'en ai. Si Ginny apprenait cela... bien je haie simplement penser à comment elle se sentirait... »

Les lèvres de Katie étaient serrées. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Cela pourrait vraiment revenir te gâcher la vie. Et si elle le découvrait finalement, et apprenait aussi que tu savais ? Tu ne serais pas exactement sa personne préférée. Si tu lui dit toi-même, tu pourrais encore avoir une chance avec elle. »

Il déglutit. « Écoute. Je lui ai dit que s'il la blessait, il devrait en répondre devant moi. Je le pensais vraiment. Je lui parlerai de cela. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment... »

« Oh, allons, Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ces sons signifient. N'essaye pas de te raconter des histoires. »

Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait soudain très fatigué. « Je dois réfléchir. Je ne peux pas me décider dans l'instant. »

Mais soudain, Draco et Felice sortirent du labyrinthe, et ils rentrèrent dans Harry et Katie. Harry virevolta, incapable de s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Draco Malfoy, qui avait un sourire très idiot sur le visage, et dont la chemise était mal boutonnée. Quand il vit la tête de Harry, son sourire disparut lentement.

« Nous devons parler. » dit simplement Harry. Il vit le garçon blond déglutir. Felice ignora Harry et Katie, remontant à la maison comme si elle ne se souciait de rien au monde. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait de nombreuses brindilles et feuilles sur l'arrière de sa jupe et de son cardigan, et elle avançait avec ce balancement de hanche que Katie avait pris quand elle s'était éloignée de la tente de Rodney Jeffries quand ils avaient été découverts. Il traîna Draco Malfoy dans le labyrinthe, essayant de ne pas perdre son sang froid.

« Que penses-tu que tu fais ? » lui siffla Harry.

Draco Malfoy ne perdit pas son sourire satisfait. « Que penses-tu que je fais ? » dit-il sûr de lui.

« Je pensais que tu aimais Ginny ! » dit-il resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Draco. Il lutta pour se libérer, sans succès, puis arrêta, laissant son bras inerte. Sa bouche était fermée avec obstination. « Simplement parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle était contente que Chourave vous ai interrompu dans les serres... »

Draco Malfoy leva brusquement la tête. « Tu nous écoutais derrière la porte ! Espèce de... »

« Oh, ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile ! J'attendais juste pour aller aux toilettes. Parfois tu es si incroyablement, colossalement stupide que c'est clairement évident que tu ne pouvais atterrir qu'à Serpentard. Tu n'as pas le cerveau pour Serdaigle, tu n'es certainement pas assez courageux pour Griffondor, à la façon dont tu te comportes, et tu ne travailles pas assez pour Poufsouffle... Et tu as encore moins de loyauté pour ne pas sauter une autre fille simplement parce que tu ne respectes pas le fait que Ginny n'est pas prête... »

« Ma relation avec Ginny n'est pas de tes foutues affaires. » dit-il à travers ses dents serrées, son bras encore fermement pris dans la main de Harry, qui se resserrait. Harry le vit tressaillir. Il était content.

« J'en ai fait mon affaire, Malfoy. Je t'ai dit que si tu la blessais, tu devrais en répondre devant moi. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas certain pour toi et Mariah Kirkner, mais ça... »

Draco eut l'air secoué. « Quoi pour Mariah et moi ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas quand Ginny est venue te chercher dans la salle des Trophées parce qu'elle avait trouvé un mot que tu avais donné à Mariah ? Pourquoi la retrouvais-tu en vérité ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Ginny sait cela ? » sa voix tremblait.

« Non. Comme je disais, je ne veux pas la blesser. » Soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il avait caché cela à Ginny depuis des mois et qu'il n'y avait eu aucune répercussion.

Draco sembla avoir oublié la main s'agrippant à son bras. Il eut soudain l'air plus fier de lui que Harry n'avait jamais vu. « Et devant qui en répondras-tu si tu la blesses, hé ? Devant ce chien qui passe pour être ton meilleur ami ? Cette chose hurlante que tu veux de toute évidence voir sauter Granger ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Tu es celui qui la blesse... »

« Seulement si elle l'apprend. »

Harry s'arrêta net. « Quoi ? » C'était étrange. Est-ce que Malfoy avait entendu qu'il avait dit à Katie ?

« J'ai dit seulement si elle apprend. Si tu ne lui dit pas, elle ne sera pas blessée. »

Harry s'écarta de lui, le visage distordu par le dégoût. Maintenant que Malfoy le suggérait, il entendait à quel point c'était vil. « Tu t'attends à ce que je garde cela secret ? »

Il y avait encore ce rictus, celui que Harry voulait balayer d'un sort de son visage. « Tu as gardé Mariah secret. »

« Je ne savais vraiment rien de sûr pour Mariah. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ? »

Il renifla. « Très certainement pas. Mais dis-moi, Harry, que penserais-tu qu'elle ferait si tu lui disais ? Pour Felice, je veux dire. »

« Elle te lâcherait comme un tas d'ordure. »

« Faux. Elle penserait que tu l'inventes pour essayer de nous faire rompre, voilà tout. » Il fit une pause, ses lèvres très fines. « Tu penses que je ne vois pas comment tu la regardes ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas compris que tu la veux ? Je parie qu'elle sait aussi. Elle considèrerait juste cela comme une campagne de dénigrement de Draco. Elle a entendu assez de mauvaises choses à mon sujets, vraies et fausses, pour durer une vie. Tu lui dit cela, et soit elle te croit et est blessée, ce que tu dis ne pas vouloir, soit elle ne te croit pas et tu as le mauvais rôle. Fais ton choix. C'est perdant-perdant pour toi, et gagnant-gagnant pour moi. »

Harry serra et desserra ses poings sur le côté. « Alors tu penses que tu vas simplement pouvoir t'en tirer comme cela ? »

Draco eut l'air exaspéré. « Ce n'est pas... Écoute, je vais te dire la vérité nue., et cela ne va pas plus loin, d'accord ? Cela va m'aider pour ma relation avec Ginny. Je deviens fou ! Et je n'aime pas la mettre sous pression, mais... Bien, tu sais ce que c'est. Les hommes ont des besoins. »

« Alors tu dis que Mariah ne se chargeait pas de tes besoins ? Et nous pourrons discuter pour savoir si tu es un homme ou un enfant une autre fois. »

« La ferme. Je parle. Mariah... oui, elle a proposé de, hum, m'aider. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Lui dire non était... incroyablement difficile. Alors, voilà, depuis presque un an, j'ai été tenté et j'ai dit non, et puis... je n'ai pas prévu tout cela avec Felice. Je ne l'aime même pas. C'est une moldue, elle couine trop et elle pense bien trop à elle-même. Elle me fait penser à Pansy, sans pouvoirs magiques, sauf que Pansy est frigide. »

« Ouais, hé bien si Pansy Parkinson a eu le bon goût de ne pas te sauter dessus, j'ai un tout nouveau respect pour elle. »

« La ferme. J'aurais probablement simplement du aller avec Mariah, et alors Ginny et moi aurions évité bon nombre de disputes cette année. Cela m'aurait fait évacuer la pression de sur moi et Ginny. Je peux être le petit ami modèle quand je suis avec elle, lui laisser prendre son temps, faire... des choses... quand elle sera prête. N'est-ce pas mieux que de lui mettre la pression ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Le petit ami modèle. Oui, je suis sûr que tous les petits amis modèles sautent des filles qui ne sont pas leur petite amie. Tu t'entends ? Je peux te dire une chose en ta faveur, Malfoy, tu es un maître de la rationalisation. Tu as réussi à te convaincre que Ginny sera contente que tu la trompe. Bravo. On dirait que tu n'aurais pas du abandonner cette petite carrière de Mangemort au berceau, tu es de toute évidence parfait pour le boulot. »

Harry pivota et sortit à grands pas du labyrinthe, incapable de voir net. Il était temps de se remettre au travail. Il suivit Aberforth jusqu'au van et l'aida à déplacer des sacs d'engrais. Comme il travaillait, il pensa avec satisfaction qu'une fois qu'il aurait parlé à Ginny de Malfoy et de la fille Harrington-Smyth, ce serait la fin de leur histoire. Plus de Draco et Ginny. Puis il s'arrêta. Et si... Et si elle voyait les choses de la même façon que Draco ? Comme quelque chose de bienvenu parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête et était fatiguée qu'il la mette sous pression ? Et si elle se mettait en colère contre lui, Harry, pour s'être mêlé de cela ?

Il fit une pause pendant un moment avant de continuer. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, pensa-t-il. Je la convaincrai de rompre avec lui...

Puis il pensa à Ron lui disant de rompre avec Hermione, et disant aussi à Hermione de rompre avec lui. Cela avait mis Hermione assez en colère contre Ron. Et si Ginny se mettait en colère contre lui ? Et maintenant, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas exactement ensemble de toutes façons. Et si je faisais tout cela et qu'elle devenait... il frissonna un instant... la petite amie de Neville Londubat ?

Et puis il y avait le problème d'être encore une cible pour Voldemort. Devait-il demander à une fille d'être sa petite amie pour l'instant ? pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Katie, qui taillait un rosier. Est-ce que je met Katie en danger à chaque fois que nous sortons ?

Il se jeta à corps perdu dans son travail cet après–midi là, irrité avec lui-même d'avoir jamais fait confiance à Draco Malfoy. Il pensa au garçon qui avait été son meilleur ami dans son autre vie. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Draco Malfoy avait fait à peu près la même chose dans cette vie. Il était techniquement la même personne. Il était sorti avec des tonnes de filles avant d'admettre à Jamie ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et selon lui, il pensait à elle même quand il sautait ces autres filles. Le problème était... qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une fille qui avait deux ans de moins que lui. Alors il avait trouvé un moyen de 's'occuper' en attendant qu'elle atteigne son quinzième anniversaire. Maintenant, Harry se souvenait avec fureur qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble pour le quinzième anniversaire de Jamie, et qu'ils l'auraient probablement fait si elle n'avait pas été si bouleversée que son frère tue leur mère. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Juste comme pour le quinzième anniversaire de Ginny...

Il pelleta de l'engrais sur un massif de fleurs, fronçant les sourcils avec colère. Pourquoi est-ce que ce comportement ne lui avait pas semblé aussi répréhensible quand il était ami avec Draco Malfoy depuis des années ? Est-ce qu'il s'était simplement habitué à la marque de rationalisation unique de Malfoy ? Pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin de se convaincre que les deux garçons ne faisaient qu'un... C'était très clair pour lui que c'était le cas. Il avait simplement une opinion moins bonne de son meilleur ami de son autre vie maintenant. Ces dernières années, il avait appris à faire confiance à l'opinion qu'avait Severus Rogue des gens, et il se souvint de la réaction venimeuse de son beau-père quand il avait découvert que Draco était le petit ami de Jamie...

Plus tard dans la journée, ils se lavaient les mains dans l'arrière-cuisine de la grande cuisine, utilisant deux éviers adjacents, quand Malfoy essaya de lui parler à nouveau. « Écoute Harry... Si je ne fais plus rien avec Felice... Est-ce que Ginny doit savoir ? Je veux dire... Est-ce que tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose comme cela par faiblesse ? »

Il avait l'air inhabituellement inquiet et vulnérable. Harry eut soudain une image très vivace d'une jolie Alicia Spinnet l'embrassant, et de lui, lui rendant son baiser... Il éteignit l'eau et se sécha les mains sur un vieux chiffon de lin. « La chose principale est que je ne veux pas la blesser, Malfoy. Si tu continues cela, il est possible qu'elle le découvre tôt ou tard, que je lui dise ou pas. Tu déraperas et tu feras quelque chose de stupide, comme l'appeler par le mauvais prénom... »

« Je ne suis pas Weasley. »

« Appelle-le Ron, idiot. C'est le frère de Ginny. »

« Bien, tu sembles avoir arrêté de m'appeler Draco, Potter. »

Harry soupira. « Comme je disais, le principal est qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Si tu arrêtes de voir Felice, il est possible que Ginny ne le découvre pas. Peux-tu me garantir que tu vas arrêter définitivement ? »

Il leva sa main. « Je le promet. » Harry grimaça, se demandant à quel point la promesse d'un Draco Malfoy était fiable.

« Si je pense te voir déraper, j'interviens. Compris ? Je ne vais pas te laisser faire du mal à Ginny. » Harry se demanda soudain si sa pauvre sœur n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé par Draco Malfoy si leur monde n'avait pas commencé à s'autodétruire.

« D'accord. Tu interviens. Quoi, tu cherches toi-même de l'action avec une fille riche ? Attention, tu devras éteindre ton audition pour la tolérer plus que quelques minutes... »

« Non, je ne la veux pas pour moi. Si elle est vraiment aussi intéressée que cela par ce jardinage là, peut-être que Trevor ou Nigel pourront se la disputer. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu te tiens bien. »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu déménages en Écosse. »

Harry s'arrêta soudain. Oh, exact... Il n'allait pas travailler avec l'équipe après son anniversaire. « Bien alors... Katie gardera un œil sur toi. Elle ne veut pas non plus que Ginny souffre. »

« Non, elle ne veut pas que Ginny et moi rompions parce qu'elle sait que si nous le faisons, tu t'engouffreras dans la brèche et tu réclameras Ginny pour toi. »

« La ferme. Katie et moi sommes amis. Ce n'est pas une harpie jalouse. »

« Pas comme Granger... »

« J'ai dit la ferme, » répéta Harry, poussant Draco contre le mur. « Tu ne parles pas d'Hermione comme cela, compris ? »

« Bien, Weasley... Je veux dire Ron, ne semble pas intéressé par la sauter, et tu as arrêté parce que de toute évidence, coucher avec elle interfère avec ta volonté de faire savoir à ma petite amie que tu es disponible. Je suis si désespéré que j'en suis réduit à coucher avec une moldue, alors une sang de bourbe serait certainement un progrès pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny soit prête, peut-être que Granger et moi pourrions... Ouf ! »

Harry n'avait pas pu se contrôler plus longtemps. Il avait frappé Draco Malfoy dans l'estomac aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le garçon blond tomba sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de sa taille, se mordant la lèvre. Harry aurait aimé qu'il pleure, mais il savait que Malfoy avait trop de fierté pour cela. Encore à genoux, il leva les yeux vers Harry, lui parlant avec un sifflement sourd.

« Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour faire quelque chose comme cela. » réussit-il à dire, haletant. « Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? Tu as évacué ton énervement ? Parce que je pourrais dire à Ginny que tu m'as frappé si tu menaces de lui parler de Felice. »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire chanter, Malfoy. Je ne cache rien à Ginny. Toi si. Mariah et Felice. »

« Oh, oui, tu ne caches rien sur toi et la petite miss Katie, hein ? Vous n'avez pas flirté une fois tous les deux ? Tu n'as pas eu du tout de pensées coquines sur elle ? Tout est strictement platonique ? Tu m'en veux d'obtenir quelque soulagement pendant que Ginny est en train de décider si elle va rester vierge toute sa vie, mais tu n'es pas contre te soulager toi-même. »

« Elle n'est pas ma petite amie... C'est la tienne. Et ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Pourtant... Si tu ne penses pas que Ginny serait énervée que tu m'aies frappé, essaye donc. Dis-lui que tu m'as frappé, vois à quel point cela te rend populaire avec elle. Je parie que tu ne la baiseras pas plus que moi. »

« Arrête de parler comme cela d'elle ! » lui cria Harry. Draco Malfoy grimaça.

« Je ne voulais pas... C'est sortit tout seul. Je veux dire... »

« Je sais, je sais. Ferme-la. Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Il fit les cent pas dans la petite pièce, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Finalement, il se tourna vers Malfoy. « D'accord. Voilà comment on fait. Tu arrêtes de voir Felice. Je m'assures que tu ne risques pas de déraper à nouveau. Ginny n'apprend pas de moi ce qui s'est passé. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Si elle découvre autrement, tu te débrouilles seul. »

« Comment pourrait-elle... » commença à dire Draco avant de trouver la réponse. « Katie. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas son père. On ne sait jamais, Katie pourrait lui dire. C'est possible. Les femmes font bloc. D'un autre côté, peut-être que c'est la dernière personne qui voudrait que Ginny soit disponible. » Dès qu'il eut dit cela, il voulut le ravaler.

Draco Malfoy ricana. « Alors, c'est platonique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La ferme. Nous ne parlons pas de ma vie privée, nous parlons de la tienne. Tu vas être un gentil garçon à compter de maintenant, compris ? »

« Oui, maman. » minauda-t-il. Il sortit de l'arrière-cuisine content et insouciant. Harry, d'un autre côté, ne pouvait pas chasser l'impression qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que Felice Harrington-Smyth n'a pas été la seule personne à se faire baiser aujourd'hui dans cette maison ? pensa-t-il.

xxxxx


	14. Chap 03 3

Bartimeus : connais-tu le proverbe, trop bon, trop c..

Severia Dousbrune : draco reste draco...

Mystikal : et ca n'a pas fini de se compliquer...

satya : merci beaucoup. Volà donc la suite tant réclamée.

Wynzar : ca fait aussi avancer l'histoire

onarluca : pourquoi pas Harry / ginny ? Allergique?

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Le travail sur le toit fut terminé le jeudi soir. Quand Harry se réveilla le vendredi matin pour aller courir, il se tint d'abord de l'autre côté de la rue, contemplant avec contentement les nouveaux bardeaux. Quelque chose dans la complétion du toit semblait encore plus satisfaisant que le jardinage qu'il faisait pour Aberforth. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas sorcier, j'aurais été un charpentier. Il avait pensé une fois que le travail en extérieur semblait très satisfaisant, et fréquemment, les métiers du bâtiment étaient synonymes de travail en extérieur. Il soupira. Cela n'allait certainement pas l'aider à trouver ce qu'il allait faire à la sortie de l'école... Quelque chose qui allait arriver dans seulement une petite année maintenant. Y a-t-il des sorciers charpentiers ? se demanda-t-il.

Lui et Draco Malfoy couraient dans un complet silence le matin depuis qu'il l'avait découvert dans le labyrinthe de haies avec Felice Harrington-Smyth. (Il continuait à courir avec lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper lui-même de Dunkirk le matin) Harry essayait même d'éviter de le regarder. Au travail, il ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, engageant principalement la conversation avec Sam, Katie et Aberforth. Draco parlait plutôt avec Nigel et Trevor (que Harry évitait à cause de leurs commentaires lascifs constants sur Katie et lui).

Quand la journée fut presque finie et qu'ils nettoyaient, Harry dit à Katie. « Que fais-tu ce soir ? » Il avait trouvé très dur de faire sortir Ginny de son esprit après l'incident Draco-Felice, mais alors qu'avant son esprit vagabondait dans des territoires romantiques, maintenant c'était presque toujours des cauchemars, imaginant la réaction horrible de Ginny à la tromperie de Draco. Il pensait que cela aiderait peut-être de passer la soirée avec Katie.

Katie, souffla et hésita un moment avant de dire « En fait... Je monte à Pré-au-Lard. Je passe le week-end à Bout-du-Lard. » Elle rougit furieusement.

« Oh. »

« Je suis désolée Harry. J'ai le sentiment... de devoir faire cela. De faire face. J'ai besoin d'essayer d'être à proximité d'eux, et de continuer à me sentir normale. » Elle fit une pause avant de continuer. « Angelina dit que Lee a une nouvelle petite amie. » dit-elle doucement.

« Oh, Katie... Es-tu sûre de vouloir y aller ? Cela n'a pas l'air d'être très facile... »

Elle lui sourit. « Tu es très gentil Harry. Tu vas vraiment me faire penser que tu vas me manquer. »

Il pensa soudain qu'il aimerait l'embrasser, mais il décida que Trevor et Nigel (qui étaient à proximité) s'amuseraient trop de cela. « Tu me manqueras. »

Elle le regarda une longue minute, puis se secoua. « Je... Je reviens dimanche soir. Peut-être que nous pourrions faire quelque chose ? »

« D'accord. C'est un rendez-vous ? »

« C'est un rendez-vous. » confirma-t-elle, le regardant encore. Il la regarda aller vers la voiture de son père, une impression terrible s'emparant de lui. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas anéantie quand elle rentrerait de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas plus qu'elle soit blessée que Ginny.

xxxxx


	15. Chap 03 4

Voldemort : court, oui,mais découpé par l'auteur lui-même. Normalement, les maj sont le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi, mais comme tu vois, je suis très irrégulier depuis quelques temps. Quant à l'épisode 0, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu à part. Il contient toutefois des clés intéressantes pour le dénouement de l'action, et on comprend mieux certaines choses.

Ungmy : merci

BENJI : j'y peux rien.

WendyMalfoy : désolé pour toi. Mais si tu aimes tant malfoy, pourquoi l'avoir pris pour pseudo ?

Marie-Jo : voilà la suite. Merci

Bartimeus : merci aussi.

Wynzar : c'est normal. C'est court ce bout.

Onarluca : laisse-moi deviner : t'aime pas les rousses ?

Mystikal : ni l'un ni l'autre : je reprends les coupures de l'auteur.

xxxxx

Alors qu'il promenait Dunkirk après le travail, il le prit au parc, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée maintenant que le toit était fini. Il se sentait presque tenté d'aller voir si Draco Malfoy voulait faire quelque chose, mais il élimina vite ceci de la liste des possibilités.

La grande tente dominait encore le décor du parc comme une baleine blanche. Soudain Harry eut une idée. Il irait écouter Jeffries, découvrir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Mais ensuite, il se renfrogna. Y aller seul ne lui disait rien. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel du soir, et ils se posèrent immédiatement sur le clocher de St Bede. Il se dirigea à dessein vers l'église, Dunkirk luttant contre lui sur tout le chemin parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le chemin de la maison.

« Stupide chien. » marmonna Harry comme il le tirait jusque chez le vicaire, plantant ses talons et résistant à l'envie de lui rugir dessus. (Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se changer en griffon d'or en plein milieu du village juste pour effrayer le terrier.) Luttant pour garder le chien sous contrôle, il frappa à la porte.

Après quelques instants, Mr Babcock ouvrit la porte. Il avait l'air d'une personne normale trouva Harry. Puis il fut ennuyé avec lui-même d'avoir pensé à cela. Bien sûr que c'était une personne normale. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et des jeans. Harry essaya de ne pas de le fixer. Il semblait aussi avoir la même sorte de chaussures de sport que lui.

« Hum... bonjour. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. » dit-il au vicaire de toute évidence surpris.

« Non. Pas du tout. » dit Mr Babcock en souriant. « Entrez. »

« Bien... » commença à dire Harry, baissant les yeux vers Dunkirk. « Laissez-moi attacher le chien. Croyez-moi. Vous ne le voulez pas dans votre maison. »

Mr Babcock attendit pendant que Harry attachait la laisse de Dunkirk à la rampe des marches de l'entrée. Dans le salon, il découvrit le Docteur Forbes assis devant un échiquier, le fixant avec intensité, fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil en haut, puis revint sur l'échiquier. Puis il réalisa.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Bien... Je voulais voir si Mr Babcock aimerait venir voir Rodney Jeffries ce soir. Je n'ai toujours pas eu la possibilité de voir ce qu'il faisait. Et vous, » dit-il en s'adressant au vicaire « aviez dit que vous étiez aussi curieux. Je peux payer pour vous. Considérez cela comme une contribution à l'église. »

Les sourcils de Mr Babcock s'élevèrent de surprise. « Un adolescent qui n'a rien de mieux à faire un vendredi soir que de payer à son vicaire un spectacle chez le charlatan local ? »

« Bien... J'y serai allé avec ma petite amie, mais elle est partie en Écosse ce week-end, rendre visite à quelques vieux amis de l'école. Et je ne voulais pas y aller seul. »

« Et le garçon qui était à la messe avec vous la semaine dernière... Drake... quelque chose comme cela... »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous ne sommes pas de si bons amis en fait. Et je ne pense pas qu'il se soucie de cela ou soit curieux. Vous l'êtes, et je le suis aussi, alors je pensais... »

Le Docteur Forbes se leva. « Bien, en fait, nous sommes trois à être curieux de voir ce que fait ce Jeffries, alors pourquoi je ne me joindrais pas à vous ? » Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit en souriant. « Je pourrai quand même payer mon entrée, Harry. »

Il sourit au docteur. « D'accord alors. Je dois ramener le chien de ma tante à la maison et changer d'habits. Je vous retrouve dans le parc dans une heure. »

Comme Harry repassait à nouveau par le parc, Dunkirk commença à se comporter étrangement. Il leva sa truffe et renifla l'air, et il ne voulut pas venir comme Harry tirait sur la laisse. « Viens, sale bête. » lui grogna-t-il, puis il se trouva soudain tiré à travers l'herbe jusqu'à un bosquet avec des bancs dans son ombre, et une sorte de plante grimpante couvrant le sol autour des racines. Draco Malfoy avait été tiré vers ses arbres lors de la course matinale, réalisa Harry, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire repartir le chien. (Ce qui était étrange parce que Dunkirk obéissait généralement à Malfoy). Dunkirk s'arrêta et s'assit soudain, puis aboya trois fois, regardant (selon Harry) les arbres. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que diable faisait donc Dunkirk ?

Puis Harry entendit la voix.

« Harry Potter. »

Il se figea. Son cœur battait douloureusement. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix sortit sous forme d'un doux sifflement.

« Sandy? »

Comme le petit serpent vert sortait d'en-dessous du lierre, Harry se força à ne pas crier et bondir de joie. « Est-ce vraiment toi, Sandy ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé.

« Je te cherchais, Harry Potter. Tu as besoin de moi. »

« Comment sais-tu ? »

« J'ai été capturée et j'ai vécu dans un zoo de Londres un moment. J'ai rencontré un de tes amis, un python que tu avais autrefois libéré. »

« Oh... Ils l'ont repris ? »

« Évidemment. C'est un très gros serpent, et il a un grand Don. Les choses dont il a parlé... Elles te concernent. Il peut voir plus loin dans le futur que moi, et son Don porte plus loin aussi. Je savais que je devais te trouver. Alors je me suis échappée, et j'ai fait mon chemin jusqu'ici pour te voir. »

« Que... Quelles sont ces choses qu'il t'a dites ? »

« Il t'a vu combattre des araignées d'une taille monstrueuse, et des flammes, et des humains montés sur des branches avec des brindilles au bout... »

« Des balais. Attends... Quand a-t-il prédit ces choses, exactement ? Combien de temps as-tu voyagé ? »

« Il les a prédites le jour où la lumière et les ténèbres sont égales. »

« Tu veux dire l'équinoxe ? En mars ? »

« Est-ce ainsi que les humains l'appellent ? J'essaye de te trouver depuis lors. Je ne savais pas quand ces événements se produiraient, mais je savais que tu arriverais dans cette partie du pays peu après le jour le plus long. »

« Le solstice. C'est en juin. C'était il y a trois semaines. Je pense... Je pense que ce que tu décrivais est ce qui est arrivé vers la troisième semaine de mai. C'était environ deux mois après la prédiction. Il y avait une bataille dans la forêt de Poudlard, et nous combattions des araignées géantes, et il y avait aussi un énorme feu dans la forêt. Mais presque tout le monde s'en est sorti indemne. Alors tu voyages depuis Mars ?

« Oui. »

Sandy se tut, et étrangement, Dunkirk était aussi silencieux. Harry était très intéressé de voir que le petit chien, habituellement très agité et désobéissant avec lui se tenait tranquille, regardant le serpent avec sa tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il pouvait aussi comprendre Sandy.

« Sandy ? » dit encore Harry.

« Oui, Harry Potter ? »

« Voudrais-tu... Voudrais-tu à nouveau être mon compagnon ? J'ai le sentiment... J'ai juste le sentiment que beaucoup de chose vont se passer bientôt... »

« Je pense que ce serait sage. » répondit-elle. Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quand il avait été aussi content quand il se baissa pour la prendre. Il la laissa ramper dans le col de sa chemise et la sentit s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras. Le poids familier était réconfortant.

Quand il appela Dunkirk et tira doucement sa laisse, le chien commença soudain à trotter derrière lui docilement, comme s'il lui avait toujours obéi et était un animal modèle. Harry fronça les sourcils en revenant à Privet Drive ne sachant pas quoi faire de cela.

xxxxx


	16. Chap 03 5

Kobe23 : content que cela te plaise. Merci pour tes reviews.

Mary Cooper : c'est sans doute à elle que l'on doit le titre de la trilogie

Marie-Jo : content que tu sois contente

Bastet : he oui, ca faisait un moment. J'ai attaque la trad du chapitre 7, et ce n'est toujours pas la rentréer qui intervient assez tard.

Sophorasi : merci beaucoup, je continue...

Bartimeus : il aurait manqué à Harry

Mystikal : voilà donc la séance de Jeffries. Mais oui, cette trilogie prend vraiment bien appui sur les quatre premiers tomes.

Lalabelle : merci pour ta review : c'est bizarre qu'il y ait tant de monde qui en veuille à malfoy !

WendyMalfoy : Sandy ne prévoit qu'à quelques minutes à l'avance. Pas suffisant, faut bosser.

Poupouille : C'est pas que j'ai arrêté, c'est juste que je suis vraiment très très en retard...

satya : merci beaucoup.

Wynzar :content alors. C'est bien.

Comme tout le monde est content que Sandy soit de retour, passons à la suite. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Quand il revint au parc pour retrouver le vicaire et le docteur, il y avait déjà une longue queue pour les tickets. Harry en acheta deux, en tendant un au vicaire, tandis que le docteur Forbes en prenait un pour lui. Ils trouvèrent des sièges dans la partie arrière et s'assirent, attendant que le spectacle commence. Il y avait des lampes sur pied devant l'estrade, projetant des ombres folles sur le plafond de toile de la tente. Le chœur était déjà rassemblé sur sa plate-forme, avec environ deux bonnes douzaines de personnes. Harry pouvait sentir Sandy sous sa chemise, comme une partie de lui-même, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

« C'est notre ténor vedette ! » siffla Babcock à Harry, en le montrant, mais Harry n'était pas certain de la personne dont il parlait. Les chanteurs avaient tous l'air habillés de frais et rayonnaient, portant des robes blanches immaculées comme un groupe d'anges. Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Et si Jeffries était juste un prêcheur à l'ancienne brandissant le soufre et le feu de l'enfer ? Il n'était personnellement pas intéressé par cette sorte de chose, mais il ne pensait pas nécessairement que les autres personnes présentes étaient suspectes ou allaient faire quelque chose de mal simplement parce qu'elles étaient ici.

Mr Babcock soupira. « Si seulement je pouvais utiliser le Bingo pour lever des fonds, comme le père Garrison, de St Ignatius. C'est en quelque sorte un accord de gentlemen, cependant, vous comprenez que nous n'empiétions pas sur son territoire, pour ainsi dire. Quelques membres de notre paroisse vont à St Ignatius pour le bingo, et quand nous faisons notre Kermesse du printemps, les paroissiens de St Ignatius viennent à St Bede. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment équitable, » fit-il, tendant son cou pour voir le devant. « La kermesse n'arrive qu'une fois par an, pas une fois par semaine... »

Harry n'était pas certain de quand cela avait commencé, mais il fut soudain conscient qu'il y avait un grondement rythmique sourd, et il réalisa qu'il provenait du chœur. BUM (ba-da-da bum bum bum bum.) BUM (ba-da-da bum bum bum...)

« Pour rêver le rêve impossible, » commença un jeune homme avec une vois de ténor satinée (Ce doit être le ténor de Mr Babcock, pensa Harry) « Pour combattre l'ennemi invincible... »

Le chœur commença à l'accompagner avec des 'aaa' et des 'ooo', et puis le baryton se joignit au ténor.

« Pour supporter la tristesse insupportable, » chantèrent-ils ensemble. « Pour courir où le brave n'ose pas aller... »

« Pour rectifier » chanta maintenant tous le chœur, s'harmonisant sur un volume moyen « les torts inrectifiables ; pour un amour, pur et chaste, de loin ; pour essayer, quand vos bras sont trop faibles, pour atteindre l'étoile inaccessible! »

Harry pouvait voir le public être saisi par la musique comme les voix montaient en puissance. « C'est ma quête, » chantait maintenant plus fort le chœur « de suivre cette étoile, peu importe à quel point c'est désespéré, peu importe à quel point elle est loin... »

Seuls les hommes chantèrent « Pour combattre pour le bien sans pause ou sans question, pour vouloir marcher en enfer pour la cause de cieux ! »

« Et je sais » fit à nouveau tout le chœur, plus doucement « que seulement si je suis honnête dans cette quête glorieuse, que mon cœur vivra paisible et calme, au jour de mon repos... » ils dirent encore plus doucement cette phrase, et Harry frissonna involontairement, à la fois parce que c'était efficace, et à cause du sens des mots qu'ils chantaient.

« Et le monde, » continuèrent-ils, à nouveau de plus en plus fort, « sera meilleur pour cela ; cet homme écorché et couvert de cicatrices, avance encore avec sa dernière once de courage... » le son enfla encore « pour atteindre les étoiles inaccessibles, cet homme écorché et couvert de cicatrices, avance encore avec sa dernière once de courage... » le crescendo était constant maintenant, chaque note plus forte que la précédente, la tente remplie avec le son, les visages du public brillants d'envie comme ils écoutaient... Non, pensa Harry, comme ils absorbaient la musique, comme ils en faisaient une part d'eux-mêmes...

« Pour atteindre les étoiles inaccessibles ! » finit la plus grande partie du chœur, maintenant la note finalement avec un crescendo triomphant, tandis que quelques femmes aux voix très hautes répétaient « Les étoiles inaccessibles ! » en remontant la gamme, les vibrations des notes faisant se dresser les poils sur la nuque de Harry. Il regarda la pièce, voyant l'effet que la musique avait sur tout le monde présent (même Babcock et Forbes), et il souhaita soudain avoir une baguette avec lui pour lancer le sort de Revelatio, pour voir s'il observerait à nouveau les signatures magiques roses qui avaient l'apparence de chacun des membres du public.

Il se souvint de l'Hermione de son autre vie décrivant le phénomène quand elle et le reste des étudiants de l'orchestre de Philadelphie qui avaient joué l'adagio pour corde de Barber avaient spontanément flotté dans les airs. Hermione étant une sorcière et se sentant très, très impliquée émotionnellement lors de l'incident avait de toute évidence produit un effet. Mais Harry se demandait maintenant si quelqu'un magique ou moldu, pouvait vivre quelque chose de similaire en écoutant ou en faisant de la musique dans une foule, les émotions collectives produisant d'une façon ou d'une autre une sorte de magie primitive, sans baguette. Il se souvint de Dumbledore disant « Ah, la musique. Une magie au-delà de ce que nous faisons tous ici. » après que les élèves aient chanté la chanson de l'école, chacun sur son air favori. Harry n'aurait pas exactement décrit cette cacophonie comme de la musique, mais il commençait à se questionner sur les propriétés magiques de la musique. Y avait-il des sorts qui nécessitaient d'être chantés ? se demanda-t-il.

Le chœur tint la dernière note, à ce qu'il lui sembla pendant très longtemps, et soudain, une fente apparut dans la tente derrière les chanteurs, et ils se séparèrent en deux groupes (en tenant encore la note) tandis que Rodney Jeffries en personne entrait par l'allée qu'ils avaient créée, en portant une chemise simple et des pantalons noirs, son visage bronzé et souriant comme il saluait l'assemblée, qui se déchaînait maintenant, applaudissant et tapant du pied, beaucoup de monde se levant, d'autres personnes sifflant. Le chœur avait finalement fini, et eux aussi applaudissaient, mais pas pour eux. Tout était pour Rodney Jeffries. L'ovation était assourdissante. Harry pensa tristement que Mr Babcock avait raison. Il avait un bon spectacle. Et il venait tout juste d'arriver.

Il descendit en sautant adroitement de l'estrade et commença à descendre l'allée entre les chaises, serrant les mains de son public enthousiaste qu'il pouvait prendre depuis le passage. Quelques femmes lancèrent leurs bras autour de son cou et essayèrent de l'embrasser. Harry remarqua qu'il réussissait à tendre sa joue à chaque fois. Après quelques autres minutes, il revint vers la scène et remonta dessus, afin qu'ils puissent le voir plus facilement. Rodney Jeffries rayonnait pour la foule l'acclamant, et il parla finalement.

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! » dit-il, et Harry pouvait entendre qu'il y avait un système d'amplification portant sa voix jusque dans les coins éloignés de la tente, bien qu'il ne semble pas utiliser de microphone. Il pouvait être entendu même au-dessus des forts applaudissements. « Bonsoir ! » dit-il encore, comme le vacarme commençait lentement à diminuer. Petit à petit, les gens se rasseyaient. (Harry, Babcock et Forbes étaient restés assis.)

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! » dit Jeffries, montrant une rangées de dents brillantes quand il souriait. « C'est gratifiant de voir tant de gens revenir ! J'espère que vous avez trouvé mes techniques d'autosuggestion utiles pour changer vos vies pour le mieux ! »

« On t'aime Rodney ! » cria une femme d'une voix aiguë sur le côté de la tente opposé à Harry, et les applaudissements et les cris recommencèrent. Cette fois, Jeffries tendit ses mains, comme pour repousser le son, et la tente se calma finalement. En faisant cela, il n'arrêta jamais de sourire.

« Et je vous aime aussi tous ! Voici précisément pourquoi je ne pouvais pas garder ma bonne fortune pour moi-même, pourquoi je devais partager cela avec le monde ! Comment aurais-je pu être assez égoïste pour ne pas enseigner aux autres personnes à gagner leur propre pouvoir, à changer vraiment leurs vies ? Rod, me suis-je dit, tu ne peux pas être égoïste. Ce ne serait simplement pas juste ! »

C'était silencieux, et la foule buvait ses mots. Puis une voix d'homme à l'arrière cria « Raconte leur l'histoire ! »

« Oui, oui, raconte-là, raconte-là. » plusieurs voix se joignirent à ce chœur. Harry réalisa que non seulement, les gens payaient vingt livres par personne pour venir l'écouter, mais que certains étaient clairement venus de nombreuses fois... peut-être tous les jours pour quelques uns. Comme les requêtes pour que Jeffries 'raconte l'histoire' devenaient de plus en plus fortes et nombreuses, il fit signe de la tête plaisant et leva les mains, acquiesçant.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, je vais raconter l'histoire. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ont déjà entendu, s'il-vous-plaît, soyez patients, et laissez ceux qui ne l'ont pas entendue l'écouter. » Harry pensa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dire cela, comme c'étaient clairement les gens qui l'avaient déjà entendue qui voulaient à nouveau l'entendre.

« Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, j'ai eu une vie comme beaucoup de gens dans ce pays. Elle était ennuyeuse, amère et solitaire. J'avais un travail de clerc dans un bureau d'avocats... » Harry se souvint de l'homme appelé Adam Justice, qui les avait trouvé, Katie et lui. Peut-être était-ce un de ses anciens collègues. « J'ai eu une petite amie pendant un temps, et puis nous nous sommes séparés. J'avais un chat, un appartement confortable. Je payais mes factures, je faisais ma lessive, et je nettoyais mon appartement. J'avais une bonne vie, mais elle n'était pas du tout spéciale. Si je n'avais plus travaillé au bureau, un autre clerc aurait été embauché pour me remplacer. Si je n'avais plus loué mon appartement, le propriétaire aurait sûrement trouvé un autre locataire. J'évitais la vérité sur mon existence, jour après jour. La vérité étant... que si je disparaissais de la face du monde, personne ne le remarquerait, ou ne s'en soucierait. »

Sa voix était devenue plus douce, cependant, pas un muscle ne bougeait, et tous les souffles semblaient suspendus comme la foule attendait qu'il continue.

« Et puis, » dit-il soudain avec urgence. « Et puis c'est arrivé. » Harry vit plusieurs personnes près de lui frissonner par anticipation, sachant clairement ce qui allait ensuite venir. « J'attendais pour prendre le métro pour rentrer chez moi un soir, debout sur le quai, lisant mon journal, quand soudain, j'ai levé les yeux... et je l'ai vu. »

Halètement collectif du public. Harry regarda autour de lui, se renfrognant. Qui donc Jeffries avait vu ?

« Il devait être le mal incarné. Son visage... Je n'avais jamais vu un visage comme le sien. Un nez écrasé, une fente en guise de bouche, une peau mortellement pâle. Peut-être que c'était la mort en personne, ai-je pensé quand je l'ai vu. Et puis il m'a regardé et j'ai vu ses yeux. Rouges comme le sang, plus diaboliques que dans toutes les représentations de Satan que j'avais jamais vues. »

« Et puis... » dit-il encore, faisant une pause pour l'effet. « Il a levé sa main et l'a pointé vers moi, et un éclair de lumière verte est sorti de ses doigts, comme de la foudre, et m'a frappé en pleine poitrine. J'ai ressenti une si grande douleur que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée possible, comme des couteaux perçant chaque partie de mon corps... »

Harry tressaillit. Voldemort ! Jeffries avait vu Voldemort, et subi le Cruciatus ! Il commençait à penser que cela avait du sens maintenant, presque. Jeffries avait eu une expérience d'approche de la mort, et maintenant qu'il en était revenu, il avait tourné une nouvelle page. Cela n'arrivait pas à tout le monde, mais cela arrivait à quelques personnes qui passaient par là.

Maintenant, Harry avait envie d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Il se sentait désolé que Jeffries ait dû sentir la douleur du Cruciatus, mais clairement, sa vie s'était grandement améliorée après cela. Il se demanda si Voldemort réalisait qu'il avait par inadvertance fait ceci pour un simple moldu, et à quel point cela l'énerverait s'il le savait.

« ... et puis, même en plein cœur de ma douleur, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange commencer à circuler en moi. Un changement. Il a à nouveau levé sa main, et je n'avais plus mal, mais je... J'avais l'impression que j'utilisais tout mon cerveau. Maintenant, écoutez moi ! Beaucoup d'entre-vous ont entendu qu'il y a vraiment de grandes parties du cerveau que les humains n'utilisent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup parmi vous ont entendu cela ? »

De nombreuses personnes dans l'assemblée murmurèrent leur assentiment dans un petit brouhaha qui prit une minute avant de mourir. Quand un silence respectueux fut restauré, Jeffries continua. « Bien, après cela, j'avais le sentiment de l'utiliser en entier. Jusqu'à ma dernière cellule, mon dernier neurone ! J'avais l'impression de mieux voir, de mieux entendre ! Je me sentais plus vivant que jamais dans toute mon existence ! »

« Et puis... » dit-il encore une fois, et maintenant, Harry, et même Babcock et Forbes, tout comme le restant de la foule, était suspendu à ses lèvres. « Et puis... » répéta-t-il. « Un autre éclair de lumière émergea de la main de ce démon, et la station de métro de Westminster explosa en millions de morceaux ! »

Westminster ! Harry haleta involontairement. Puis il se sentit rougir quand Babcock lui lança un regard de côté surpris. Alors Voldemort ne s'était pas simplement promené dans une quelconque autre station de métro, lançant le Cruciatus sur d'innocents clercs. Rodney Jeffries avait été pris dans l'explosion, l'attentat infâme de Westminster. Harry était désorienté. L'explosion avait été pour attirer son attention. Lui, Harry, était d'une certaine manière aussi responsable que Voldemort dans le phénomène Rodney Jeffries.

« J'ai été, comme de nombreuses autres personnes attendant sur le quai, recouvert par les débris tombant du plafond de la station. J'ai été inconscient un moment. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'entendais des voix au loin. Les secouristes. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir mes yeux et je ne pouvais pas. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'avais envie de pleurer. Je m'étais senti plus vivant que jamais quelques secondes avant l'explosion, et je ne savais pas si j'allais être sauvé ou si j'allais périr sous les décombres en attendant. J'ai senti la colère grandir en moi, puis, et comme elle grandissait, je suis soudainement devenu conscient que la charge au-dessus de moi s'allégeait, jusqu'à ce que soudain, le béton et la poutre qui me pressaient contre le quai s'envolent dans les airs. Je pus me lever ! Je sentais tous mes membres. J'étais de toute évidence indemne, si ce n'est un peu poussiéreux. Je pouvais entendre les sons des gens souffrant tout autour de moi, et j'ai commencé à enlever davantage de décombres du passage, pour écarter le danger de ces pauvres gens. De lourdes poutres que je n'aurais jamais pu soulever en des circonstances normales s'envolèrent virtuellement de sur les femmes, les enfants et les hommes, à une simple pensée de ma part, et bien que je sois si content de pouvoir les aider que cela me faisait presque pleurer, j'étais aussi très, très effrayé de ce que cette nouvelle capacité pouvait signifier.

« Quand les sauveteurs relevaient les noms de ceux qui étaient dans la station au moment de l'attaque, j'ai caché mon portefeuille et donné un faux nom, disant que j'avais perdu mes papiers dans l'explosion. Quand on a jugé mon état sanitaire satisfaisant, j'ai foncé chez moi, ne sachant pas si je pouvais avoir confiance en ma mémoire pour ce qui s'était produit. Avais-je tout imaginé sauf l'explosion ? Est-ce que le démon était un fragment de mon imagination ? Je n'osais dire à personne ce que j'avais vu... On m'aurait probablement pris pour un fou. Je n'en était pas entièrement sûr moi-même. Je me demandais ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

« Je me suis terré dans mon appartement et ne suis pas sorti pendant une semaine. J'ai été licencié de mon boulot. Un ami du travail est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il avait convaincu nos patrons de me reprendre si je revenais au bureau lundi matin. Je l'ai fait, et j'ai immédiatement été ré-employé. Je suis retourné à mon travail, mais je n'y étais pas vraiment. A la maison, tous les soirs, je commençais à expérimenter mon pouvoir nouvellement trouvé. Je pouvais me brûler sur le gaz et me soigner presque instantanément, avec une pensée. Je pouvais me couper, et les coupures disparaissaient si je croyais qu'elles le faisaient. Avec le temps, j'ai découvert que lorsque je ne croyais pas vraiment que quelque chose que je tentais marcherait, cela ne marchait pas. »

Il fit une pause, parcourant la foule du regard. « La foi. Beaucoup parmi nous croient en différentes choses. Les Dieux, la philosophie, les phénomènes et les théories scientifiques, les régimes, le sport. Quelques uns parmi nous croient encore aux héros, et dans la possibilité que la personne qui reçoit le prix Nobel de la paix sera vraiment une personne qui le mérite. Nous croyons aux superstitions. Nous prenons notre parapluie pour éviter la pluie, nous lisons notre horoscope sur les journaux, nous évitons de marcher sous les échelles, et nous jetons du sel par-dessus notre épaule quand nous en renversons. Nous croyons en de très, très nombreuses choses. Mais combien parmi vous peuvent vraiment dire qu'ils croient en eux ? »

Il regarda la foule, maintenant si silencieuse que c'était comme si tout le monde présent avait été assommé. Harry aussi attendait d'en entendre davantage. Est-ce que Jeffries avait été transformé en sorcier par Voldemort ? se demandait-il. Est-ce même possible ? Il savait que le Cruciatus affectait le cerveau, qui croyait que le corps subissait une grande douleur physique, et que les parents de Neville Londubat avaient été sous Cruciatus si longtemps qu'ils en étaient devenus fous. Ils vivaient depuis des années dans la partie de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies magiques réservée aux personnes folles, ne reconnaissant même pas leur fils quand il venait leur rendre visite. Jeffries n'avait pas été soumis au Cruciatus aussi longtemps que les Londubat, à ce qu'il semblait à Harry, pourtant cela devait avoir été plus long que ce que Harry avait vécu pour avoir cet effet. Quand Ron lui avait lancé le sort dessus, il avait utilisé la technique de blocage de la douleur qu'il avait perfectionnée pour éviter de vraiment sentir la douleur. Je croyais que je pouvais le faire, et j'ai pu le faire, pensa-t-il. Je croyais en moi.

Il fixa Jeffries avec un nouveau respect. Il a compris, pensa Harry. Il connaît la force de l'esprit sur la matière sur le bout des doigts. Mais est-ce que cela fait de lui un sorcier maintenant ?

Jeffries regardait maintenant la foule avec un sourire compatissant. « Je sais que vous avez peur. Bien sûr, c'est normal. Croire en soi n'est pas facile. Vous connaissez tous vos faiblesses. Vous connaissez tous vos défauts. Vous êtes la personne qui n'a aucune illusion sur vous. » Il leva ses mains. « Mais j'ai appris que j'avais assez la foi maintenant, assez de force d'esprit pour aider les autres en croire en eux. Je l'ai découvert pour la première fois lors de la dernière Bonfire Night, quand je suis allé à Blackpool Pier pour le spectacle pyrotechnique, et que des projections brûlantes ont atterries sur la main d'un homme. Il hurlait de douleur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait faire cela, mais je me suis frayé un passage dans la foule jusqu'à lui, et j'ai pris sa main brûlée dans la mienne, et je me suis convaincu que ses brûlures étaient guéries. Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée que quelqu'un souffre comme cela, je ne sais pas. Rien ne s'est passé d'abord. Puis j'ai posé ma main sur sa tête au lieu de sur sa brûlure, et je lui ai dit « Vous devez le faire ! Vous devez croire que votre blessure est guérie ! »

« Croyez ! » cria maintenant Rodney Jeffries, sa voix portant jusqu'au fond de la tente et au-delà.

« CROYEZ ! » répéta-t-il avec encore plus de véhémence.

« Et puis... » dit-il encore, pour le suspens. Harry attendit. « Nous avons tous les deux regardé sa main. Il était guéri. Complètement guéri. Il m'a regardé, choqué, puis a commencé à dire à tout le monde autour de nous qui voulait bien l'écouter ce qui s'était passé. Et à partir de ce moment, sachant que je pouvais communiquer cette capacité à totalement croire en moi-même aux autres, sachant que je pouvais changer leur vie, j'ai su que je ne pouvais plus garder cela pour moi plus longtemps. Cela n'aurait pas été responsable de ma part de ne pas le partager avec le monde. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de quand cela avait commencé. Il était conscient d'un murmure sourd dans la foule, puis après une trentaine de secondes, il put entendre les gens rassemblés chanter à l'unisson :

« Croyez ! Croyez ! Croyez ! Croyez ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des gens de tous niveaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Babcock et à Forbes. Ils avaient clairement l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulaient participer, mais trouvaient cela maladroit après leur médisance précédente sur Jeffries. Après un petit moment, Rodney Jeffries dit « Qui a ici besoin de croire en lui ? Qui a besoin de cette promotion ? De conclure cette vente ? De demander la main de cette jolie fille ? De guérir de cette maladie soi-disant incurable ? »

« Tu seras reconnu. »

« Moi ! » cria un homme en se levant.

Harry fut surpris. Sandy lui avait parlé, le son sibyllin du fourchelang se fondant dans la rumeur l'environnant. Babcock et Forbes n'avaient pas remarqué le sifflement, il le vit immédiatement. Tu seras reconnu. Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont cela sonnait. A en juger par son expérience, elle se référait à quelque chose qui allait arriver dans quelques minutes.

La foule continuait à chanter, devenant un mélange de bruit. L'homme qui avait crié « Moi ! » n'avait pas plus de quarante ans, mais il avançait avec une position courbée, et utilisait une canne comme support. Il remonta l'allée péniblement. Jeffries la descendit vers lui jusqu'à ce que les deux se tiennent au milieu de la tente.

« Qu'avez-vous besoin de croire ? » lui demanda Jeffries.

« Je... Je sais que je vais toujours avoir de l'arthrite, mais... mais j'aimerais croire que cela ne fait pas si mal... »

« NON ! » cria Jeffries. « N'étouffez pas votre foi. Croyez que vous allez être débarrassé de votre arthrite, et pas simplement de la douleur. » Il mit sa main sur la tête de l'homme et cria « Croyez ! »

On aurait dit qu'un choc électrique avait parcouru l'homme. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, et un homme, que Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant Adam Justice, bondit de son siège dans l'allée et le saisit sous les bras. L'arthritique avait l'air d'avoir perdu conscience. Puis Adam Justice l'aida à se lever et l'homme cligna des yeux, et les ouvrit ronds comme des soucoupes. Pour Harry, il semblait avoir grandi, et puis il réalisa que l'homme ne s'était simplement pas tenu droit avant. Maintenant, il se redressa et jeta sa canne. Il tourna sur lui-même, dansant avec délice.

« Elle est partie ! Elle est partie ! Mon arthrite a disparu ! »

La foule devint folle, applaudissant et criant. Les chants stoppèrent et maintenant le chœur recommença à chanter.

« Pour rêver le rêve impossible... »

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour croire en vous, avancez-vous et laissez-moi vous aider ! Décidez-vous juste sur un but, et ensemble, nous pourrons atteindre ce but ! »

Pendant que le chœur continuait à chanter, l'allée se remplit de gens se dirigeant vers Rodney Jeffries, qui penchait son oreille vers la bouche de chaque personne, puis fermait ses yeux et touchait la tête de chaque personne, en criant « Croyez ! » très fort. A chaque fois, la personne s'évanouissait, était retenue, et se levait en remerciant Jeffries avec un visage radieux. Plusieurs femmes l'embrassèrent, et la plupart des hommes lui serraient la main (bien que quelques uns l'embrassent aussi). La queue semblait s'allonger plus que diminuer, comme de plus en plus de monde trouvait le courage de s'avancer.

La file dans l'allée était large de deux personnes maintenant, et soudain, Harry pensa voir quelqu'un de familier s'avancer là, mais c'était dur à voir parce qu'il avait un homme assez gros devant. Quand elle se tint finalement devant Rodney Jeffries, déglutissant nerveusement, Harry haleta. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle chuchotait à l'oreille de Jeffries, mais un moment plus tard, il mettait sa main sur sa tête et lui ordonnait de croire. Un éclair rouge les connecta brièvement (ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant), et puis elle s'évanouit, ne se relevant pas vite comme les autres. A la place, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda depuis le sol. Finalement, elle commença à se relever, tremblante.

« Que... » hésita-t-elle. « Que m'avez-vous fait ? » sa voix portait dans toute la tente. Harry vit que même Jeffries avait l'air soucieux.

« Je... Je ne sais pas... » dit doucement Jeffries, ce à quoi Harry ne s'attendait pas.

« M'avez-vous débarrassé de ce cancer ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle, posant sa main sur sa poitrine, puis sur sa bouche, n'ayant clairement pas eu l'intention d'annoncer son problème au monde entier. Harry resta bouche bée. Cancer ?

« Je... » bégaya Jeffries. « Je ne suis pas sûr... Avez-vous sincèrement cru qu'il était parti ? »

Elle avait l'air livide, désespérée et triste à la fois. Quand il essaya de s'avancer vers elle, elle tendit sa main pour l'arrêter, et soudain, il vola en arrière, frappant le devant de la scène. Le chœur s'arrêta brusquement de chanter, et le silence fut complet. Elle resta bouche bée, frappée par l'horreur, puis fixa sa main, la main qui avait fait voler Rodney Jeffries en arrière. Puis ses yeux roulèrent dans sa tête et elle s'évanouit.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de grogner et de penser 'Pas encore', mais un deuxième réflexe plus pressant le submergea, et il bondit de sa chaise.

« Tante Petunia ! » cria-t-il, arrivant à ses côté en quelques secondes. Il souleva son corps inerte, et essaya encore de l'appeler par son nom. La tente qui avait été silencieuse comme une tombe avant que Harry n'ait parlé était maintenant en effervescence.

Harry était conscient que quelqu'un se tenait à côté de lui. Les pieds appartenaient à Rodney Jeffries. Jeffries s'accroupit, demanda à Harry. « C'est ta tante ? » Puis il se figea en voyant le visage de Harry. Il haleta et il sembla à Harry que le temps s'était arrêté comme lui et Jeffries se regardaient. Il ne bougea pas comme l'autre homme tendit la main et traça légèrement la cicatrice du bout du doigt.

« Tu es Harry Potter. » souffla Jeffries, presque avec révérence. Harry déglutit.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » articula-t-il. Sandy avait dit 'tu seras reconnu'. Voilà ce que cela voulait dire. Mais comment ? Jeffries ne répondit pas, mais fixa simplement Harry et sa cicatrice. Harry se secoua et se leva avec le corps inerte de sa tante dans les bras. « Laissez-moi passer ! » cria-t-il à la foule compacte. Puis Adam Justice le repéra. Grace était avec lui.

« Vous ! » cria Grace.

« Vous êtes ce garçon qui flirtait ici avec sa petite amie ! » cria Adam Justice. Harry vit un air choqué sur le visage de Mr Babcock, et un amusé sur celui du docteur Forbes.

« Mr Babcock ! Mr Forbes ! Aidez-moi ! » les appela-t-il. Ils se frayèrent tous deux un passage à travers la foule, le docteur Forbes ouvrant la voie, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dehors sur l'herbe.

« Par ici » dit Mr Babcock. « Le presbytère n'est pas loin... Nous pourrons prendre ma voiture. »

Harry portait maintenant juste la moitié supérieure de sa tante. Le docteur Forbes l'aidait avec l'autre moitié. Quand ils atteignirent la voiture de Babcock, qui s'avéra être une Ford d'environ trente ans (avec un énorme siège arrière), ils mirent Petunia Dursley dedans et le docteur Forbes l'examina rapidement.

Il sortit de la voiture, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. « Elle est en état de choc. Ramenez-là à la maison et mettez-lui de l'eau froide sur le visage, et faites lui une bonne tasse de thé. Cela la remettra d'aplomb. »

« Docteur Forbes... Quand...Comment... Je ne savais pas. Le cancer... »

« Ah. Elle ne te l'a pas dit. »

« Non. Est-ce qu'elle vous consultait pour cela ? Est-ce que mon oncle sait ? »

« Je suis juste le docteur du village, Harry. Et je ne sais pas si elle l'a dit à son mari. Tout ce que je peux dire est que je l'ai envoyée chez un oncologiste à Londres, il y a quelques mois. Cela importe peu que je te le dise maintenant, comme tu sais déjà qu'elle a le cancer. Mais je ne peux rien dire de plus. »

Harry regarda sur le siège arrière. « Nous devrions la ramener à la maison. L'oncle Vernon se demandait où elle allait ces soirs... »

Harry s'assit sur le siège arrière avec la tête de sa tante appuyée sur ses jambes. Il se sentait soudain étrangement protecteur, et remarqua encore la ressemblance de famille avec sa mère qu'il ne pouvait repérer que sous certains éclairages, ou quand elle tenait la tête ainsi. C'était plus facile de la voir au repos, quand elle ne déformait pas ses traits en un rictus.

Comme il conduisait, Mr Babcock chantonnait Le rêve impossible. Harry allait faire un commentaire là-dessus, mais il pensa qu'il était possible que le vicaire ne réalise même pas qu'il le faisait. Le docteur Forbes ne semblait pas remarquer. Il était à moitié retourné vers le siège arrière, gardant un œil sur sa patiente.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Dursley, Harry dit « Docteur Forbes... Pourriez-vous sonner et parler à mon oncle d'abord, afin qu'il ne panique pas ? »

Forbes acquiesça, et alla vers la porte d'entrée tandis que Harry et Mr Babcock sortaient avec précaution Petunia Dursley du siège arrière de la voiture et la portaient vers la porte. Le docteur Forbes n'eut jamais aucune chance de rassurer Vernon Dursley, car il commença à perdre la tête dès qu'il vit Harry et le vicaire porter sa femme. Harry montra les escaliers de sa tête, et lui et Babcock commencèrent à la porter en haut tandis que Forbes criait à son oncle. « Calmez-vous, monsieur ! Elle va bien. Elle a juste été un petit peu choquée... » Harry grimaça. Forbes était un homme gentil, mais son franc parler n'était pas ce qui se faisait de mieux dans ces situations.

Ils placèrent avec précautions Petunia Dursley sur son lit et Harry enleva ses chaussures. Il demanda à Babcock d'amener un verre d'eau froide de la salle de bain, et il partit. Harry se renfrogna, écartant les cheveux de son front. Comment avait-elle expulsé Jeffries contre l'estrade ? On aurait dit qu'elle avait soit lancé un sort de désarmement, soit de répulsion. Est-ce que tante Petunia était une sorcière et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su ? Est-ce que Dumbledore le savait ? Harry était très confus. Il avait pensé que les sœurs Weasley perdues étaient les seules sorcières adultes vivant comme des moldues qu'il allait rencontrer dans cette vie.

Babcock voulut vider le verre d'eau sur son visage, mais Harry le lui prit et trempa ses doigts dans l'eau gelée, l'appliquant sur son visage avec sa main froide. Sa tante cligna finalement des yeux, puis les ouvrit grands comme des soucoupes quand elle vit le vicaire.

« Oh ! » cria-t-elle, anéantie. « Je,... S'il-vous-plaît...Puis parler à mon neveu, Mr Babcock ? »

Le vicaire acquiesça et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et la serra un instant. « Voudrez-vous que je vous rappelle demain, Mrs Dursley ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » dit-elle très soudainement. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je veux dire... Ne vous dérangez pas, monsieur le vicaire, ça va aller. » sa voix tremblait, ne la rendant pas très convaincante. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vulnérable que cela.

« Bien, alors je vais partir. » dit-il, l'air plus qu'un peu rejeté. Quand il fut parti, Harry se tourna vers elle. Il n'était pas certain de par où commencer.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que Oncle Vernon sait... Pour le cancer ? » Il attendit, surpris d'avoir eu le courage de demander cela. Il se souvint de la pensine de Rogue, sa tante rendant visite à sa mère, lui parlant de leur mère en train de mourir.

« Oui. » Dit-elle laconiquement. « Mais il... Il ne sait pas... »

« ... que tu es allé voir Jeffries. » finit-il, et elle referma ses lèvres, n'acquiesçant pas, ni ne tournant la tête. Elle déglutit et le regarda, et il réalisa soudain à quel point elle avait peur.

« Je ne me suis jamais avancé avant. Les autres soirs. J'étais toujours restée dans mon siège. Ce soir, je me suis finalement levée et... je... Je ne savais pas qu'il me transformerait en... En un des tiens. Il doit... Il doit être comme toi. » Elle frissonna, puis couvrit son visage avec l'oreiller.

« Tante Petunia, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser... »

« Oh, ne fais pas semblant ! » dit-elle, se découvrant le visage. « Tu l'as vu ! Et tout le monde aussi ! Je suis foutue ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais montrer ma tête dans le village... peut-être dans tout le Surrey... »

« Tante Petunia, » dit-il aussi lentement et calmement qu'il pouvait. « Je ne veux pas te faire peur... mais il semble y avoir un... un certain nombre de personnes qui font ce qui ressemble à de la magie, même s'ils semblent être moldus... »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais dire 'il semble' quelques fois de plus ? » le coupa-t-elle avec irritation. « En quoi cela va m'aider ? »

« Bien, » hésita-t-il, « Mrs Figg a quelques personnes qui y travaillent dessus... » dit-il lentement, tressaillant, s'attendant à une réponse négative. N'ayant découvert que récemment que Mrs Figg était une sorcière, il ne savait pas comment elle allait prendre cela.

Assez surprenamment, elle eut vraiment l'air intéressée par ce qu'il venait de dire. « Peut-être » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant encore, « que nous pourrons aller voir Arabella demain, pour mon, heu, petit problème. »

Harry faillit presque tomber du lit quand elle dit cela. « Oh. Heu, d'accord. Si... Si cela ne te dérange pas... D'aller là-bas... »

Elle revint à son mode irrité habituel. « Si, cela me dérange. Cela me dérange beaucoup d'être maintenant une bizarrerie... »

« Nous n'en savons rien, tante Petunia. Attendons de voir ce que Mrs Figg va dire. Peut-être... Peut-être que c'est temporaire. Tu ne sais pas. »

Vernon Dursley entra dans la chambre, et Harry se leva comme son oncle se précipitait au chevet de sa femme. « Petunia, mais chérie ! Forbes ne pouvait rien me dire. Tu vas bien ? »

« J'irais bien si Harry arrêtait de me regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit et aller me faire un thé ! » aboya-t-elle en direction de son neveu. Mais pour quelque raison, Harry avait soudain l'impression qu'elle jouait une scène, comme si elle essayait de convaincre son mari qu'elle était toujours la même Petunia Dursley, que tout était normal et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger qu'elle puisse avoir une conversation civilisée avec son ennuyeux neveu.

Comme il redescendait dans la cuisine, Sandy parla encore. « Les cloches vont sonner. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire. Mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de lui demander. Il alla à la cuisine et prépara le thé pour sa tante. Quand il revint dans la chambre et lui tendit sa tasse chaude et fumante, son oncle lui massait les pieds et lui parlait d'une voix basse et rassurante. Harry eut le sentiment qu'il devait partir très vite. Clairement, elle ne voulait pas que son mari sache où elle était et ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait l'impression que le docteur Forbes n'avait probablement rien dit à son oncle sur le fait que sa tante avait fait voler Rodney Jeffries en arrière, ou même qu'elle était allée voir Jeffries. Forbes semblait très circonspect.

Harry sentait qu'une tasse de thé ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus, et il redescendit dans la cuisine, s'affairant à cela et sortant aussi un paquet de biscuits pour grignoter. Quand le téléphone sonna, cela le surprit d'abord, mais ensuite il réalisa que ce devait être ce que Sandy voulait dire, et il courut décrocher, se demandant si c'était le vicaire ou le docteur, s'inquiétant de sa tante.

Il était complètement pris au dépourvu par la voix qu'il entendit.

« Harry ! C'est toi ? »

« Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non ! » dit-elle, et maintenant, il pouvait entendre le plaisir dans sa voix. « Pas du tout ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Margaret Dougherty ! La bonne, je suis presque sûre ! Elle a un site web. Tu as quelque chose pour écrire afin que je puisse te donner l'adresse ? »

Il pris un crayon et un bout de papier, et écrivit rapidement ce qu'elle lui disait. « C'est merveilleux Hermione ! »

« Je sais ! » dit-elle, sur le même ton. « Attend que nous le disions à Ron. Et à Ginny. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air juste un peu malicieuse.

« Oh, toi... » commença-t-il à dire, mais ensuite il ajouta, « et aux frères de Ron et Ginny. En particulier Bill et Charlie. Tu te souviens à quel point Mrs Weasley disait qu'ils se blâmaient ? »

« Oh ! et Mr et Mrs Weasley ! Ils seront super contents ! Oh, Harry, ce sera merveilleux ! »

« Allons, allons. Nous devons quand même nous assurer que c'est vraiment elle. Comment sais-tu que c'est son site web ? »

« Elle dit qu'elle a été adoptée à l'âge de sept ans, et qu'elle ne se souvient de rien avant cela. Qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? Bien sûr, elle et moi ne nous entendrons probablement pas, malheureusement... »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bien... Tu connais ma position quant à la divination... »

« Et ? »

« Et ? C'est ce sur quoi porte son site web. C'est son hobby. Les tarots, l'horoscope, les diagrammes stellaires, tout cela. »

Harry déglutit. « Est-ce... Est-ce qu'elle dit qu'elle peut voir les auras ? »

« Oui... Comment tu sais ? Oh, attends. C'est probablement une autre de ces choses que tu ne peux pas m'expliquer jusqu'à ce que tu me montres ta pensine... »

« Bien... Ce serait assez dur pour toi de comprendre jusqu'à ce que tu voies. Je ne veux pas commencer à raconter l'histoire par le mauvais bout. Et je ne penserai pas tout de suite que tu ne t'entendras pas avec elle. Tu t'entends avec tous les autres Weasley. »

« Je suppose. Je vais juste devoir garder mes opinions sur la divination pour moi. »

Harry sourit, content que Hermione ne puisse pas le voir. Il essaya de ne pas carrément rire. « Et ce ne devrait pas être si difficile... »

« C'est pas une raison pour être sarcastique. Bon, d'accord... Je suppose que c'en est une. Attendons et nous verrons. Jette un œil sur son site web, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses et si nous devons essayer de la contacter dans le monde réel. »

« D'accord, mais d'abord... » Il parla à voix basse et guetta le couloir de l'entrée pour voir si sa tante ou son oncle descendait les escaliers. Il ferma doucement la porte de la cuisine et s'appuya contre elle. « J'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles, et quelques... bien, des nouvelles assez confondantes... »

Il lui d'abord qu'il avait retrouvé Sandy. Cependant, au lieu d'être contente pour lui, elle eut l'air plus inquiète que jamais.

« Harry... Ce n'est pas très bon signe. Si elle s'inquiète pour toi, cet autre serpent peut avoir prévu quelque chose que Sandy ne t'as pas encore dit. Ou quelques autres serpents plus gros dans le zoo ont peut-être prévu quelque chose. Sandy a probablement dû en voir de belles pour sortir du zoo et venir te retrouver à Surrey depuis Londres. Ce n'est pas énorme pour un humain, mais pour un serpent ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est quand même une bonne chose qu'elle soit à nouveau avec toi... »

Harry soupira. Il aurait dû savoir que Hermione trouverait à redire sur n'importe quoi. Ensuite, il décrivit sa visite au spectacle de Rodney Jeffries ce soir, et comment il avait ramené sa tante à la maison, ainsi que le cancer dont elle souffrait.

« Oh ! La pauvre ! » dit Hermione, comme s'il n'avait pas décrit sa tante comme le pire parent de la planète ces six dernières années. « Elle a dû chercher un miracle, ou quelque chose comme cela... »

« Je pense. Dans toutes tes lectures, Hermione, n'as-tu pas vu quelque chose sur quelqu'un de magique ne découvrant pas qu'il l'est avant d'être adulte ? Même assez âgé ? »

« Quel âge a ta tante ? »

« Elle a eu quarante-trois ans fin mai. »

« Hmmm. Je peux jeter un œil dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Et écrire à Dumbledore serait aussi probablement une bonne idée. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est magique maintenant, Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais maman l'était. Quelques familles ont plus d'un né de moldu. Regarde les frères Creevey. »

« C'est vrai. Et je ne peux pas croire ce que disait Jeffries sur l'explosion de Westminster ! Que lui a fait Voldemort ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais cependant entendre son chœur. Ils sont vraiment bons. C'est un sacré spectacle. Je pense que ce qui me dérange le plus est le fait qu'il savait qui j'étais. Un gars qui avait un travail de bureau et qui me regarde simplement et me dit 'Vous êtes Harry Potter.' Pourquoi ? Et comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ne disais-tu pas que Mrs Figg et les opérationnels faisaient déjà des recherches sur Jeffries et ce laitier ? »

« Oui. Je vais là-bas demain. Peut-être que j'en apprendrais plus. »

« Envoie-moi une chouette quand tu iras. Tu pourras aussi me téléphoner si tu veux, mais j'aime avoir les choses écrites. J'ai eu un mal terrible à prendre les notes pendant que tu parlais... »

« Tu prends des notes ? Hermione, nous ne sommes pas à l'école maintenant... »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être organisée. Maintenant... Tu penses que tu peux aller dans la chambre de Dudley pour voir ce site web ? »

« Je vais essayer. Merci d'avoir trouvé. Je t'en parlerai demain. »

« Bien. Je t'aime. Passe une bonne nuit. » Elle raccrocha, et Harry se retrouva à écouter le silence. Étrange, pensa-t-il, comment pouvons-nous dire cela maintenant que nous ne sommes plus un couple.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il dans le téléphone, bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'était plus là.

Il se faufila dans les escaliers et posa son oreille contre la porte de la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle, les entendant seulement ronfler. Il entra dans la chambre de Dudley et referma la porte doucement. Le bruit de l'ordinateur se rallumant le fit tressaillir, mais quand il put finalement aller sur le site de Margaret Dougherty, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire s'il avait essayé.

« Hermione, je pourrais t'embrasser. » dit-il doucement, s'émerveillant comme il lisait le site. A un moment, Margaret Dougherty écrivait même, 'Maintenant, assez étrangement, je n'ai jamais pu tracer un diagramme stellaire pour moi-même. Je ne peux les faire que pour les autres.' Harry sourit, se souvenant que c'était parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa vraie date d'anniversaire. Comme il continuait à lire, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit, inspiré par quelque chose que Mr Babcock avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. Il sourit largement et chuchota dans sa barbe :

« Bingo. »

xxxxx

NDA: La citation provient de Architecture as Space, copyright 1957 par Bruno Zevi, pages 77 et 141.


	17. Chap 04 1

Harry Potter et la prophétie du triangle

kobe23 : et ce n'est pas fini

kidpaddle : merci beaucoup, je suis très touché.

Bartimeus : tu vas avoir une première partie de réponse ici...

sophorasi : merci. Voici donc la suite.

Fan-smndi : j'adore ton pseudo ! Mais désolé, j'arrive vraiment pas a tenir le rythme du tome 2. Faut dire que ma vie a beucoup changé, et qu'elle va encore beaucoup changer dans les mois à venir.

Bastet : réponse maintenant

FredoAngi : merci. Voici donc la suite.

Lalabelle : oups, j'ai glissé dans l'ivresse de la traduction. Merci pour la correction.

Raziel tepes : heu pareil que ci-dessus. Sauf que là, c'était un faux ami sournois en plus.

Wynzar : pour la taille des chapitres, je reprende les coupures de l'auteur. Dans le chapitre à suivre, cette partie fait 10 pages, mais une autre n'en fait que 2.

voldemort : merci.

WendyMalfoy : en savoir plus sur Jeffries ? Va falloir être patiente.

Onarluca : c'est bon, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je reçois les reviews, même tardives

mystikal : tu vas être servi dans tes attentes

CharlieBlack : en voilà un conseil que je serais bien en peine de suivre.

Chapitre quatre

Fenêtres

_Ce fut alors que Edward découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant sur la fenêtre. Il y avait des rayures sur le panneau de verre propre. Il regarda de plus près. C'étaient des mots, des mots anglais, inscrits sur le verre en groupes construits, comme les vers d'un poème…_

_Son cœur battant et tambourinant, Eleanor retourna toute la maison, cherchant dans le noir, et appelant son frère dans un chuchotement tremblant. Mais elle savait assez bien ou se trouvait Eddy. Lui aussi avait été pris dans le rêve, pris comme les enfants perdus… Eleanor courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et fixa le diamant. Leurs problèmes n'auraient jamais commencé s'ils n'avaient pas trouvés l'écriture sur la fenêtre…_

Jane Langton, Le diamant dans la fenêtre

Harry jeta un regard de côté à sa tante comme ils attendaient que Mrs Figg réponde à la porte. Finalement, Mrs Figg ouvrit la porte et elle sourit gentiment à sa tante, ce qui fit presque se demander à Harry qui elle était vraiment.

Sa tante salua de la tête la vieille dame, disant laconiquement « Arabella. Merci de nous recevoir. » comme si elles venaient juste d'être présentées. Harry lui sourit tristement avant qu'ils soient introduits dans le salon. Draco était affalé confortablement dans un fauteuil, regardant un match de football à la télévision. Il regarda obliquement Harry en disant « Harry… Tu savais que les moldus ont quelque chose qu'ils appellent Coupe du Monde aussi ? » puis il remarqua Petunia Dursley et se rassit brusquement, éteignant la télévision. « Oh » s'étrangla-t-il. « Bonjour. » Il devint très rose et commença à ranger les choses sur la table basse.

Pour couvrir le moment de gêne, Harry dit. « Bien sûr que je sais. J'ai grandi ici, tu te souviens ? »

« Exact, exact. » marmonna Draco, touillant le sucre avec la cuillère.

Ils s'assirent tous et commencèrent les formalités du service du thé. Puis Mrs Figg fixa Petunia Dursley avec un œil qui commençait à rappeler à Harry l'œil magique de son frère, et elle dit. « Je suppose que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes là, Petunia, à moins que ce ne soit pour me crier dessus de ne pas vous avoir informé que je suis une sorcière. »

La tante de Harry posa sa tasse et sa sous-tasse et retroussa ses lèvres. Harry se sentit soudain assez désolé pour elle et posa sa main sur celles de Petunia et demanda doucement. « Veux-tu que je leur raconte ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière ? » Elle acquiesça, ne regardant personne, et Harry expliqua qu'il était allé voir Jeffries par curiosité, et il décrivit tout ce qui était arrivé, y compris quand sa tante avait fait voler Jeffries en arrière.

« Vous vous souvenez quand Katie et moi vous avons parlé des signatures magiques ? Bien, maintenant que j'y ai été, je sais pourquoi elles n'étaient pas sur la scène. Il ne reste pas là. Il descend dans l'allée et fait… ce qu'il fait, au milieu de tout le monde. Quand j'essayais de dormir la nuit dernière, je me suis souvenu que quand nous avions vu les signatures, il y avait une zone rose au milieu de la tente, qui devait être à l'endroit où il se tenait quand il faisait tout. J'aimerais cependant savoir comment il me connaissait. Oh… Et est-ce que Draco vous a dit… »

« … que la tente avait disparu ce matin. Oui. Quand il est revenu de sa course il me l'a dit. J'ai appelé Albus. Nous en parlerons plus tard. » dit-elle, regardant Petunia Dursley. Elle mit sa main sur celle de la tante de Harry. « Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ma chère ? »

Elle déglutit. « Je me sens… étrange. Quand je me suis réveillée, je pensais… Je voulais juste me sentir normale, et prendre mon petit déjeuner, lire le journal et être normale, et soudain, la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte et le journal a volé dans la pièce et atterri droit sur mes cuisses ! Et puis ensuite, quand j'étais dans la cuisine, il se passait des choses… »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Tu ne m'as pas dit cela ! »

« Tu étais dehors en train de courir. » lui cracha-t-elle.

« Et de promener Dunkirk. Mais… Mais… Tu dois faire attention ! Et si un moldu te voie… ? »

Elle se leva soudain et son assiette de biscuits s'écrasa au sol et se brisa. « Je suis une… une… une moldue, ou quoique ce soit qui soit une personne normale ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Puis elle baissa les yeux avec remords vers l'assiette brisée. « Oh, Arabella… votre porcelaine… »

Mrs Figg s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et haussa un sourcil. « Bien, Petunia… Réparez-là. »

Elle regarda Arabella Figg. « Excusez-moi ? »

Le sourcil était encore levé. « Je vous ai dit de la réparer. Vous pouvez être beaucoup de chose, ma chère, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait exact de vous appeler moldue à ce point. » Elle montra de la tête le couvert brisé. « Allez. Pensez qu'elle est à nouveau entière. Concentrez tout votre esprit là-dessus. »

Le cœur de Harry battait à toute allure. Il regarda sa tante regarder tour à tour Mrs Figg et les morceaux de porcelaine sur le sol. Puis il la vit déglutir et tendre sa main, donnant l'impression que les éclats aient des risques de porter des virus aériens mortels. Elle commença à trembler violemment après une minute, ses yeux s'affolant, et puis soudain, les morceaux d'assiette bondirent dans les airs, se recollèrent ensemble, et revinrent proprement sur la table basse, en une pièce. Immédiatement après, les biscuits tombés bondirent dans l'assiette où ils s'étaient trouvés.

Sa tante regarda Mrs Figg, puis Harry et Draco. Draco lui sourit largement. « Pas mal pour une première fois ! » dit-il, encourageant. Harry trouvait en fait dur de le haïr en ce moment, mais il sentait un mécontentement gronder en lui.

Sa tante devint très rose comme Draco Malfoy lui souriait. Elle se rassit passant nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Je… J'ai fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mrs Figg lui sourit avec gentillesse. « Je ne sais pas ce que ce Jeffries a fait ou si vous aviez déjà commencé à avoir des capacités magiques et que vous l'ignoriez, mais vous avez vraiment réparé cette assiette, Petunia. Comme Draco l'observait, ce n'est pas mal. Pas mal du tout. » Harry était étonné de voir que sa tante avait en fait l'air pas mécontente d'elle-même… Même si elle essayait de le cacher.

« Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-il à son ancienne baby-sitter.

Mrs Figg soupira. « Bien, c'est un peu compliqué. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui sépare les gens magiques des moldus ? »

Il la fixa comme si elle était folle. « Être capable de faire de la magie ou pas, bien sûr. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes magiques peuvent faire de la magie ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas. « Je ne sais pas… Ils sont nés comme cela, je suppose. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Il ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma. « A cause, » dit maintenant Draco d'une voix traînante et ennuyée, « de nos gènes. »

Harry se sentit très stupide. « Oh. Exact. Bien sûr. »

Mrs Figg fronça les sourcils à Draco. « Ce n'est bien sûr pas aussi simple. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un seul gène qui était activé ou pas. Il y a en fait de nombreux gènes magiques… personne n'en connaît vraiment le nombre. En fait, les sorciers ont cartographié la plus grande partie du génome depuis quelques temps maintenant, alors que les moldus rattrapent à peine leur retard. Cependant, même si nous avons identifié les séquences de gènes définitivement liées à la magie, les scientifiques moldus leur ont assigné à des capacités diverses comme chanter et ainsi de suite, comme les gènes font plus d'une chose. Toutefois, en vérité, ils sont un peu vagues à ce sujet, et nous ne sommes qu'un peu meilleurs qu'eux. Je peux vous dire que la plupart des sorciers a plus de la moitié de ses gènes magiques activés, en quelque sorte, alors que la plupart des moldus ont plus de la moitié de leurs gènes magiques inactivés. Nous ne connaissons personne qui ait tous ses gènes magiques activés, et il semble que le moldu moyen ait au moins un ou deux gènes magiques activés. Ce n'est pas assez pour faire de la vraie magie, en général, mais c'est pour cela qu'en grands groupes, des choses étranges se produisent parfois. Collectivement, ils peuvent apporter ensemble assez d'énergie magique pour faire quelque chose… que se soit en bien ou en mal. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je… Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. Alors quelqu'un qui est magique pourrait avoir un gène activé pour… faire des potions, ou voler, ou… »

« C'est une tête. »

« Quoi ? Qui est une tête ? » siffla-t-il à son bras. Puis il remarqua que les trois le regardaient. Il se sentit rougir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu siffles comme un ballon percé, Harry ? » le gronda sa tante.

« Est-ce que cette femme ignorante ne sait pas comment parle un serpent ? » répliqua Sandy… bien que seul Harry puisse la comprendre.

« Elle ne sait pas… » commença-t-il à dire, quand il croisa le regard de Mrs Figg. Si elle avait été la reine Victoria, elle l'aurait sans doute informé que 'Nous ne sommes pas amusées'.

« Quand tu auras fini, Harry. » dit-elle impérieusement. Harry avait déjà l'impression d'être à l'école. Oh, alors voilà comment c'est d'être avec le professeur Figg ? pensa-t-il.

« Comme je disais, prenons toi pour exemple, Harry. Je comprends que tu as le gène du Fourchelang activé, afin de pouvoir parler aux serpents et de comprendre ce qu'ils disent. Cependant, Albus pense que tu n'es pas né ainsi, que cela s'est produit après que tu aies été attaqué quand tu étais bébé. En fait, lui et moi croyons que cette attaque a activé un grand nombre de tes gènes magiques. Ce Jeffries pourrait avoir eu davantage de gènes magiques activés que la plupart des moldus, bien qu'il n'en ait pas assez pour faire de la magie, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, son expérience dans la station de métro a activé davantage de ses gènes. Je pense qu'ensuite, il a causé le même effet à Petunia quand elle est rentrée en contact avec lui. » Elle se tourna vers la tante de Harry. « Ma chère, vous n'aviez pas autant de gènes magiques activés que votre sœur, et donc vous n'avez pas été identifiée comme sorcière et n'avez pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard. Cependant, vous deviez en avoir plus que la plupart des gens comme votre sœur était une sorcière, et puis votre expérience avec Jeffries, comme la sienne avec Voldemort, semble vous avoir fait passer la barrière, et vous avez maintenant assez de gènes qui ne sont plus dormants, et vous pouvez faire de la magie. »

« Mais même si vous dites que tante Petunia n'avait pas assez de gènes magiques actifs à sa naissance pour manifester de la magie, la plupart des enfants magiques ne commencent pas à manifester de la magie tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, Harry. Mais pense à cela. Je connaissais ton père, et tu sembles avoir hérité du problème de ton père avec sa barbe qui poussait vite, qui ne s'est pas manifesté avant que tu sois assez âgé pour en avoir. La magie vient plus ou moins tôt. C'est pourquoi les sorciers et les sorcières ne vont pas à Poudlard avant d'avoir onze ans. »

« Et c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école avant d'avoir dix-sept ans ? »

« Oui. Des gènes dormants peuvent se réveiller à des moments imprévisibles, rendant un jeune sorcier ou une sorcière bien plus fort sans aucun avertissement. Et comme nos émotions ont beaucoup à voir avec notre exécution de la magie, et que les émotions adolescentes sont débordantes, grâce à leurs hormones, la règle empêchant de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école aide aussi à gérer ce problème. »

Draco sourit avec suffisance. « Bien sûr, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de cela maintenant. » dit-il à dessein pour Harry. Mrs Figg le frappa avec le dos de la main avant de poursuivre. Harry était déçu. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui fasse disparaître la bouche.

« Bien que nous, sorciers, comprenions de nombreuses choses à la génétique, nous n'avons pas tenté d'éveiller les gènes endormis. Du moins, pour la plupart. Je suppose que l'une des choses que faisait Voldemort pendant toutes ces années était de travailler sur des potions et des sorts qui pourraient activer tous ses gènes magiques afin de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.

« Dans notre monde, une telle chose est considérée comme de la magie noire, principalement à cause de l'utilisation mauvaise qui pourrait en être faite. Les moldus découvrent seulement que les gènes dormants peuvent être activés ou même substitués si l'on veut par un gène extérieur. Ils appellent cela la thérapie génique. Je ne comprends pas comprendre comment cela marche… La plupart des moldus ne le comprennent pas encore non plus, et cela s'est avéré fatal pour quelques personne… Mais je comprends que le but ultime est de guérir les maladies génétiques.

« Les moldus ne sont bien sûr pas conscients qu'il y a des gènes magiques qui pourraient accidentellement être activés. Il y a de nombreux gènes que nous portons tous mais qui restent dormant chez la plupart des gens. Ou des gènes qui sont dormants chez les deux parents et qui sont actifs chez l'enfant. Juste comme deux personnes atteintes de nanisme peuvent avoir un enfant de taille moyenne, deux moldus dont la plupart des gènes magiques sont inactifs peuvent avoir un enfant avec assez de gènes actifs pour qu'il soit un sorcier ou une sorcière. »

Harry resta assis en silence, fixant sa tasse de thé. Après une minute, il leva les yeux vers elle. « Alors Jeffries ne soigne vraiment personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense qu'il fait exactement ce qu'il dit qu'il fait… Il aide les gens à augmenter leur capacité à croire. Je pense que la capacité de croire dans des choses que nous ne pouvons pas voir, ou qui ne sont pas nécessairement supportées par des preuves empiriques est un gène à part entière. Certaines personnes aiment appeler cela un gène de la religion. Cependant, c'est aussi très important en magie, où croire que l'on peut lancer un sort est aussi important que de connaître l'incantation. Il aide probablement beaucoup les gens en augmentant leur capacité à croire qu'ils peuvent faire certaines choses. Parfois, croire est tout ce qui est nécessaire à quelqu'un pour faire quelque chose qui semble impossible. »

« Mais… n'est-ce pas un peu comme le sort d'Imperius ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Un sorcier mettant quelqu'un sous Imperius essaye de contrôler cette personne. Jeffries semble aider les gens à se contrôler. Il ne semble pas vouloir leur imposer sa volonté… C'est une différence significative. Il les aide à atteindre leurs propres buts. Je suppose. L'incrédulité d'une personne peut certes anéantir le process. On peut le blâmer et dire de lui que c'est un charlatan, simplement parce qu'on n'y a pas cru assez fort. En fait, je suis assez impressionnée avec les moldus. Jeffries aurait pu utiliser cette capacité pour faire le mal. Les moldus qui travaillent sur la thérapie génique essayent de guérir des maladies. Je sais que mon frère tend à considérer que les moldus sont bien plus dangereux que les sorciers, mais je sais aussi que les moldus peuvent aller plus loin que nous dans l'autre direction. La capacité des moldus à travailler pour un plus grand bien est quelque chose que j'ai toujours admiré. Ne le dites pas à Alastor, mais aussi terribles que puissent être les moldus, je les admire aussi pour de nombreuses raisons. »

La tante de Harry se renfrogna. « Tout cela est très bien et tout, » dit-elle, « Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Maintenant qu'il m'a… M'a activé un de ces… de ces gènes… »

« Bien, vous pourriez commencer par vous mettre en forme, Petunia. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez entendue. Vous pouvez faire cela. Pensez à convertir les cellules cancéreuses en cellules normales. Croyez. Imaginez-les très clairement. Prenez une revue de médecine si cela aide, afin que vous puissiez voir les photos de cellules normales et de cellules cancéreuses, afin de que vous sachiez vraiment ce que vous faites. Il y a une raison, vous savez, au pourquoi de la longévité des sorciers et sorcières par rapport aux moldus, et ce n'est pas une question de potion. »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Mais elle a demandé à maman de guérir le cancer de ma grand-mère, » l'interrompit Harry, « et maman a dit qu'elle avait peur de la tuer en essayant. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » lui demanda sa tante.

« Oui, bien, elle aurait pu. » dit Mrs Figg, ignorant l'interjection de Petunia Dursley. « Ta grand-mère n'était pas la sorcière, Harry. C'est bien plus efficace quand le sujet est aussi la personne magique. La croyance dans ses propres capacités est l'élément de succès le plus important. Quand avez-vous été diagnostiquée ma chère ? »

« Le Docteur Forbes m'a confiée à un spécialiste à Londres il y a deux mois. »

« Et qu'a dit le spécialiste ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'assiette qu'elle avait réparée, lissant sa jupe de ses mains et rosissant. « Je… Je ne suis jamais allée le voir… »

A la surprise de Harry, Mrs Figg acquiesça. « Vous aviez terriblement peur. Je comprends. Bien, vous avez encore son nom ? » Elle acquiesça. « Bien. Allez le voir. Vous devez savoir où se trouve exactement le cancer et depuis combien de temps. Vous devez savoir exactement ce à quoi vous avez affaire si vous voulez le battre. A moins que vous préfériez utiliser les méthodes moldues de traitement… ? »

De façon inattendue, sa tante commença à pleurer, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. « Non ! Maman… Elle a perdu tous ses cheveux, et ne pesait plus que six stones quand elle est morte. Sa fin de vie fut misérable… C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas allé voir le spécialiste à Londres… »

Mrs Figg acquiesça encore. « Simplement aller le voir pour un diagnostic ne signifie pas que vous acceptez d'être traitée. Considérez cela comme une mission d'investigation. Prenez des notes… Il aimera cela. Pour la littérature, essayez de trouver tout ce que vous pouvez avec de bonnes photos de cellules. Vous avez besoin de savoir ce que vous faites. J'ai entendu que quelques moldus à l'esprit très fort réussissaient à altérer leur santé grâce à des exercices de concentration, et ils n'avaient probablement qu'une poignée de gènes magiques actifs comparé à vous. Je peux venir avec vous si vous préférez ne pas prendre Vernon. »

Petunia Dursley eut l'air pleine de gratitude. Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise. « Vous feriez cela, Arabella ? Merci. »

Ils se levèrent pour partir, mais Mrs Figg retint Harry. « Puis-je garder Harry un petit moment, Petunia ? Comme il est préfet en chef et que je vais être un des ses professeurs en septembre, il y a quelques choses dont nous devons parler. »

Harry se renfrogna, mais sa tante partit sans poser de question et il retourna dans le salon, sirotant son thé sa goût, se demandant ce dont elle voulait vraiment parler. Mrs Figg regarda sa montre et dit. « Ce ne va pas tarder. » Harry regarda Draco Malfoy, pour voir s'il avait une idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il haussa les sourcils, et les épaules. Il découvrit cependant bientôt ce pourquoi ils attendaient, quand une tête apparut soudant dans la cheminée. Harry sursauta, puis se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Bonjour Harry ! je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! » lui dit Hermione en souriant.

« Hermione ? Quand… ? » Et puis il se souvint de quelque chose. C'est une tête. C'est. Une. Tête.

« Très drôle. » chuchota-t-il à Sandy. Hermione ne remarqua pas.

« Minerva a ajouté la cheminée du bureau de papa au réseau. Cela ne permet pas de voyager, cependant, afin que les gens ne puissent pas débarquer chez papa quand ils veulent. Elle a l'habitude de parler au professeur Dumbledore de cette façon, tu sais, et elle voulait pouvoir être en contact avec lui sans devoir attendre qu'une chouette l'ait atteint, ou qu'il doive passer par un téléphone moldu ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je n'ai jamais fait ceci avant. C'est bien plus pratique que d'utiliser le téléphone. J'ai les deux mains libres pour prendre des notes… »

Harry rit, et Draco Malfoy aussi, mais le rire de ce dernier n'était pas amical. « Tu ne t'arrêtes même pas en été, n'est-ce pas, Granger ? » dit-il avec dérision.

Elle le regarda, sa bouche se tordant. « Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy. Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici. »

« Je te rappelle que je vis ici. Du moins pour l'été. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t'ai entendu dire le nom Minerva ? Le professeur MacGonagall reste avec toi et tu l'appelles Minerva ? »

Hermione eut clairement l'air contente d'elle maintenant, selon Harry. « Oui, c'est comme cela, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. En tous cas, j'ai appelé pour parler à Mrs Figg et à Harry, alors tu… »

« peux simplement rester assis ici et prendre mon thé en faisant des commentaires acides sur à quel point tu es constipée… »

« Malfoy ! » cria Harry, se levant et lui lançant un regard noir, serrant ses poings.

« Assieds-toi, Harry. » dit Hermione avec autorité. « Je suis parfaitement capable de l'ignorer. Est-ce que Mrs Figg t'a dit pourquoi j'appelais ? »

Harry regarda suspicieusement la vieille femme. « Non. »

« Bien, je l'ai appelée, en utilisant le téléphone, après t'avoir téléphoné la nuit dernière. Je lui ai raconté ce que tu m'avais dit sur tout ce qui était arrivé dans la tente, quand tu es allé voir Jeffries. »

Il lança un regard sombre à Mrs Figg. « Alors vous saviez déjà, et vous m'avez laissé tout vous répéter comme cela ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je voulais l'entendre de toi. Et je voulais voir si Petunia avait une version différente de ce qui était arrivé. »

Harry se retourna vers la cheminée et la tête d'Hermione. Il avait du mal à s'habituer à la voir ainsi. « Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée ? »

« Parce que j'ai aussi fait des recherche sur le laitier moldu. Je pense qu'il y a un lien. Je ne sais pas si Jeffries est responsable pour lui, mais je pense que le laitier moldu est une autre personne qui a eu quelques gènes magiques supplémentaires activés et que c'est pour cela qu'il a pu faire de la magie. »

Mrs Figg se renfonça dans son fauteuil et parla maintenant. « Je n'ai pas encore eu la possibilité de t'appeler à ce sujet, Hermione, mais j'ai reçu un message là-dessus ce matin. Nos personnels de Londres ont trouvé qui il est . Il s'appelle Alphonse Nichols. Techniquement il n'est pas moldu. Sa mère est une sorcière, et son père est sorcier. »

« C'est un cracmol ! » s'exclama Harry. Elle acquiesça.

« Précisément. C'est pour cela que son nom n'est pas sur la liste des anciens élèves de Poudlard et qu'il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Cependant, avec des parents qui sont magiques, contrairement à un moldu qui a simplement eu quelques gènes magiques activés, il connaît le monde de la sorcellerie. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui lui a permis de faire de la magie, mais qui que ce soit, il l'a aussi mis sous Imperius et lui a donné du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de ton laitier. Et Harry… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur la camionnette du laitier ? »

« Je pensais que je l'avais fait. Qu'y a-t-il à ce sujet ? »

« Oh, je suppose que tu l'as fait. Bien, tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était une camionnette, un véhicule qui permettait d'avoir quelqu'un caché à l'arrière. Les laitiers utilisent en général des véhicules ouverts pour leurs livraisons. Pas de cachette. Cela aurait tout de suite dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pars courir tôt, mais pas assez pour voir les véhicules des laitiers. Je ne savais pas. »

« Qui que ce soit qui a mis Nicholls sous Imperius doit s'être inquiété que quelqu'un l'attrape et l'interroge, parce qu'il s'est assuré que Nichols ne le voit pas. Alors tout ce que nous savons est que ce n'était pas un moldu qui utilisait une baguette pour s'introduire chez tes voisins. »

« Bien, c'est plus que ce que nous en savions avant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry.

« Je suppose que Mrs Figg t'a parlé des gènes magiques ? » dit maintenant Hermione.

Harry la regarda suspicieusement. « C'est toi qui a trouvé ? »

Hermione eut l'air très contente d'elle. « Nous en avons parlé un long moment la nuit dernière, et je lui ai parlé de la thérapie génique. Cela explique tant de choses ! Ca intéresse vraiment maman aussi. Elle avait presque décidé de faire docteur au lieu de dentiste, tu sais. En tous cas, j'ai pensé à autre chose après avoir raccroché. Quelque chose à voir avec la musique que tu m'as dit que Jeffries utilisait, et j'ai cherché… »

« Tu as dormi la nuit dernière, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, commençant à se sentir fatigué rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'avait dû être sa nuit.

« J'étais trop excitée pour dormir. Je pourrais faire une sieste cet après-midi. Écoute-moi ! Le rêve impossible est le thème musical de L'homme de LaMancha. C'est sur Don Quichotte. J'ai sorti ma copie de Cervantès et je l'ai relu… »

« En entier ? »

« Bien sûr. En tous cas, je me demande si c'est vraiment une coïncidence qu'il ait choisi cette musique. En lisant Cervantès, j'ai réfléchi… Et s'il écrivait sur quelqu'un que tout le monde trouvait fou, quelqu'un que tout le monde croyait voir combattre des moulins, parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir ? Et si Don Quichotte voyait vraiment des dragons, des vrais dragons. Nous savons qu'ils existent après tout. Mais personne d'autre ne pouvait les voir. Peut-être qu'il était juste à la limite du cracmol. Rusard est un cracmol, et il n'a pas de problèmes à voir Poudlard. Ou Don Quichotte était peut-être un sorcier né de moldus qui n'avait reçu aucune éducation sur le monde magique, alors il pouvait voir des choses magiques que les moldus se convainquent de ne pas pouvoir voir, mais il ne connaissait pas les solutions magiques pour traiter les dragons. Je pense que même un sorcier terrifié devrait vraiment être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements pour faire de la magie spontanée qui puisse avoir de l'effet sur un dragon. Pense à la manière dont vous avez dû y faire face pendant le Tournoi, Harry. »

Il se renfrogna. « Oui, j'ai fait face à la piqûre d'un magyar à pointe et Cédric et Fleur ont fait face à des brûlures. Alors tu penses que Don Quichotte a vraiment existé ? »

« Pas nécessairement. Mais je pense que Cervantès aurait pu écrire sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, ou dont il avait entendu parler. Je pense qu'il a écrit sur quelqu'un qui pouvait vraiment voir des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir, et en conséquence, le reste du monde le croyait fou. Tu vois pourquoi cela a du sens que Jeffries aime l'histoire de Don Quichotte, ou du moins la chanson Le rêve impossible de la comédie musicale ? »

« J'ai encore un souci sur Jeffries, cependant, Harry, » dit maintenant Mrs Figg. « et Hermione le partage avec moi. Aider les moldus à croire en eux est une chose, mais s'il réveille leurs capacités magiques à d'autres personnes comme à ta tante, le ministère va être en effervescence… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Hermione. « Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans s'en prennent déjà aux sorciers et aux sorcières nés de moldus. Ce sera très difficile de suivre la trace de plein de nouvelles personnes magiques et de les protéger en même temps. Nous devons trouver un moyen de retransformer les personnes comme ta tante en moldus. »

« Quoi ? » cria-il, bondissant de son siège. « Je ne peux pas croire que toi, entre tous, dise cela, Hermione ! »

« Que veux-tu dire, moi entre tous ? Ne crois-tu pas que tous les jours je m'inquiète que mon père et ma mère soient attaqués à cause de moi ? Tu penses que je veux que plus de personnes vivent cela ? C'est pour leur propre protection. »

Harry pensa au bannissement des nés de moldus qui avait existé dans son autre vie, et du même raisonnement qui avait été tenu pour le supporter. Il ne se rassit pas. « Je ne laisserai personne laisser faire et lui enlever une chance de se guérir elle-même, ou de finalement comprendre comment est ma vie ou était celle de ma mère. Cela n'a peut-être pas été intentionnel pour Jeffries ou elle de devenir magiques, mais comment pourrions-nous reprendre cela maintenant qu'ils le sont ? Tu sais ce qui va arriver ensuite si cela marche, Hermione ? » Il fit une pause, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à en dire trop, mais elle avait relevé le menton d'un air de défi. « Tu seras la prochaine. » dit-il, continuant comme elle ne lui répondait rien. « Ce sera juste le premier pas pour transformer les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus en moldus. Nous ferons le foutu travail de Voldemort à sa place, en débarrassant le monde des sorciers de qui n'est pas un sang-pur ! Est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut. » dit calmement Draco Malfoy. Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise.

« Qu'as-tu dit, Draco ? » demanda Mrs Figg, l'observant attentivement.

« Bien, j'étais assis ici à écouter les deux autres râler l'un sur l'autre, et j'ai pensé… C'est parfait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres donne à ce Jeffries quelques pouvoirs supplémentaires… Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il devait être un cracmol, comme le laitier. C'est pour cela qu'il connaît Harry. Puis ce Jeffries commence à se balader et à donner aux gens plus de pouvoir. Avant de dire ouf, le ministère est impliqué et débordé par les personnes qui ne savent pas ce qu'elles font avec leurs capacité magiques. L'étape suivante est de trouver un moyen pour leur reprendre ces capacités. Et une fois que quelqu'un aura fait cela pour les moldus qui ont acquis des pouvoirs magiques… Bien, je hais le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec Harry. La connaissance du modus operandi ne réussira pas à rester dans les mains de ceux qui voulaient bien faire. Nous savons tous cela. Cela va filtrer, et bientôt, les sangs mêlés seront purgés du monde magique. Quand j'y pense, c'est du pur génie, vraiment… »

« Vous entendez cela ? » dit Harry à Hermione et Mrs Figg. « Même Malfoy comprends ce dont je parle ! Ne nous pouvons pas permettre… »

« Oh, je n'ai pas dit que ce serait une mauvaise chose, spécialement si cela éloigne Granger loin, très loin de moi. » dit Malfoy, se calant confortablement et mâchant un biscuit. « Je disais juste que c'est inévitable. Et génial. Je ne serais pas surpris si mon père avait eu l'idée avant d'aller en prison. C'est un vieux bâtard, mais il peut être sacrément brillant quand il veut. »

Mrs Figg secoua la tête. « Nous ne savons pas. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir raison avec Hermione, Harry. Le ministère doit éviter la magie illicite. »

« Vous êtes celle qui a fait réparer l'assiette à ma tante ! » lui cracha Harry, outré. « Et vous lui disiez comment essayer de se guérir elle-même ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Un test. J'avais besoin d'avoir une démonstration de son pouvoir. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure Harry. J'aimerais la voir faire cela, qu'elle se guérisse. Mais si elle continue à faire de la magie après cela… Ce sera très mauvais Harry. Elle ne peut pas continuer à faire de la magie comme cela là où les moldus peuvent la voir. »

« Tout à fait. » acquiesça Hermione depuis la cheminée. « Je pense que votre prédiction sur l'intérêt du ministère pourrait être juste plus tôt que prévue, Mrs Figg. Avez-vous lu la Gazette de ce matin ? » Quand la vieille femme secoua la tête, Hermione lui tendit un journal plié à travers les flammes. Elle parcourut la page des titres, pâlissant quand elle la vit. Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule et puis siffla.

« Cette Furoncle t'as définitivement dans le nez. » dit-il à Harry, qui était démangé par l'envie d'arracher le journal des mains de Mrs Figg. Quand elle le lui tendit, il sentit le sang quitter son visage aussi comme il lisait l'article.

_Préfet en chef de Poudlard ou renégat sans respect des lois._

_Par Daisy Furoncle_

_LITTLE WHINGING, SURREY… Hier soir, Harry Potter, actuel préfet en chef de Poudlard, a peut-être fait de la magie illégale devant un grand rassemblement de moldus. Potter, qui est à trois semaines de son dix-septième anniversaire et de toute évidence impatient d'être majeur, assistait à une représentation de l'infâme prédicateur Rodney Jeffries, actuellement sujet d'une enquête du ministère de la magie pour avoir fait de la magie devant des moldus (bien qu'il ne soit pas encore clair si Jeffries est un sorcier, certains suspectent qu'il a un sorcier qui travaille pour lui dans les coulisses). Potter assistait à cette représentation avec sa tante maternelle, Petunia Dursley, et deux autres moldus qui habitent son village. Quand la tante de Jeffries s'est avancée pour être 'guérie' par Jeffries, on ne sait pas trop ce qui est arrivé, mais peu après, Potter était à ses côtés et Jeffries était projeté en arrière contre la scène qui avait été dressée dans la tente où se déroule son spectacle itinérant. Les descriptions des témoins suggèrent clairement qu'un sort d'expulsion a été lancé._

_Potter et ses autres compagnons moldus ont rapidement pris sa tante hors de la tente et disparu dans la nuit. Plus tard, toute l'équipe de Jeffries et Jeffries lui-même ont quitté le pub du village où ils restaient, et ce qui est arrivé à Jeffries et à son entourage est encore inconnu. Des rumeurs ont couru comme quoi c'était la tante de Potter et non lui, qui avait lancé le sort d'expulsion, mais comme elle est moldue, Potter est considéré comme le coupable le plus probable. Il a reçu une réprimande il y a cinq ans de cela parce qu'il avait lancé un sort de lévitation dans sa maison qui avait causé un incident vu par deux moldus. Il avait aussi fait voler une autre tante l'année après, et cette fois-là, la brigade de réparation des accidents magiques avait du être appelée pour lancer des sorts de mémoire. Aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre Potter à ce moment là comme le ministère était préoccupé par la recherche du fugitif Sirius Black, qui est le parrain de Potter._

_Selon le ministère, il n'y a pas assez de preuves cette fois-ci pour accuser Potter d'avoir violé la Loi Internationale du Secret des Sorciers, mais on chuchote que les liens de Potter avec le ministère (le père de son meilleur ami est un officiel haut placé au ministère) ont étouffé les activités d'hier soir et qu'il ne sera probablement pas accusé… Encore une fois._

_Potter n'est pas étranger à la subversion des traditions magiques les plus anciennes. Il a fait libérer un elfe de maison par la ruse il y a quatre ans, et durant les trois derniers trimestres, il entraînait les elfes de maison de Poudlard à combattre les humains, malgré les lois actuelles contre l'utilisation des baguettes par les elfes. Il est clairement hors de contrôle, et cet indicateur frissonne à l'idée du chaos qui arriverait si tous les élèves mineurs de Poudlard avaient la même sorte de traitement spécial que Harry Potter._

Il resta bouche bée. « Mais… mais… c'est complètement tordu… Et… Et était-elle là vendredi soir ? Et… Et est-ce que j'ai dit que c'était tordu… ? »

« Oui, cela n'a virtuellement aucun lien avec la réalité, » dit Mrs Figg. « Des liens avec le ministère, en fait ! Comme si tu avais payé quelqu'un pour tirer les ficelles pour toi ! Et comme si Arthur Weasley pouvait te protéger si tu enfreignais vraiment la loi. Ils savent parfaitement ce qui est arrivé, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne vont pas t'accuser. Mais il ne souhaitent pas paniquer les sorciers et les sorcières en disant que ta tante moldue a fait de la magie. »

« Paniquer ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les faire paniquer ? »

« Des moldus qui acquièrent des capacités magiques ne se soucieront pas de la loi magique, Harry, des frontières que nous avons établies pour nous protéger. Ils penseront simplement que c'est une farce. »

« Aha ! » cria-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. « C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment pour les protéger, comme vous avez dit, c'est pour nous protéger, nous garder séparés de tout un monde de gens dont nous avons peur qu'ils commencent à demander une aide magique pour résoudre tous leurs problèmes. Même Hagrid me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était égoïste ! Vous venez juste de dire à quel point vous admirez les moldus qui se servent des choses qu'ils ont apprises pour faire le bien ? Et pourtant, nous avons fait passer des lois contre cela et dit, Oh, bien, ils nous embêteraient constamment si nous les aidions un petit peu. Et maintenant qu'il semble qu'il y ait un moyen pour que quelques uns d'entre eux soient comme nous, et que nous n'ayons plus à nous soucier qu'ils nous demandent de l'aide tout le temps, vous voulez leur enlever cela ? »

« Harry… » fit le visage implorant d'Hermione dans la cheminée. « Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Tu as raison, » dit-il, la regardant avec tristesse. « Je ne comprends pas comme tu peux être une sorcière née de moldus et dire ces choses là. Il ne me reste plus qu'un parent vivant : ma tante Petunia. Et non, nous ne nous sommes jamais bien entendus, mais si le fait qu'elle soit magique pouvait changer cela, sans parler du fait que cela pourrait lui sauver la vie, je ne laisserai personne lui enlever cela. Elle est… Elle tout ce qu'il me reste. » dit-il doucement. Personne ne lui répondit, et il se tourna et quitta la pièce, puis la maison. Il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée fermée de la maison de Mrs Figg, haletant, comme s'il venait de courir à nouveau. Et puis il entendit Sandy lui siffler.

« Je redoutais cela. »

xxxxx


	18. Chap 04 2

Bartimeus : c'est pas tout de suite, mais ca apprche, promis

Lunenoire: c'est vrai.

Kipaddle : Petunia Dobby : j'ai de la peine à imaginer cela !

Mystikal : ouais, c'est sympa. C'est mieux que la theorie sur l'origine de la force dans la guerre des étoiles.

Wynzar : combien de chapitres ? 31 je crois ou 32. A chaque fois de 25-30 pages. Je te laisse faire le compte.

Satya : merci

onarluca :merci. A

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxx

Harry attendait de sortir avec Katie le soir suivant quand le téléphone sonna et que sa tante répondit. Il était assis dans le salon, zappant à la télé pendant que son oncle lisait le journal.

« Je… Je vais bien. » entendit-il dire sa tante d'une voix tremblante au téléphone. Elle était dans le couloir de devant. « Bien… Je… J'ai réparé une assiette hier. Arabella vous a dit ? Ce… Cela semble si étrange… »

Harry se renfrogna et alla à grands pas dans le couloir. « A qui parles-tu ? » demanda-t-il à sa tante. Elle avait l'air un peu apeurée quand elle lui tendit le téléphone.

« C'est Hermione Granger. » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « C'est pour toi. »

Il prit le téléphone avec irritation. « Heu, bien. » dit-il. Il baissa voix d'un ton et couvrit le micro du combiné de sa main. « Tu ne peux pas parler comme cela de ce que tu as fait hier à n'importe qui. Oncle Vernon ne devrait probablement même pas être au courant. Tu dois faire très, très attention. »

Elle leva son menton dans un air de défi. « Ne perds pas de temps. Je ne veux pas que la ligne reste occupée trop longtemps. » dit-elle, ne reconnaissant pas la plus grande expérience qu'il avait pour garder secrètes ses capacités magiques.

Harry mit le téléphone contre son oreille et dit « Hermione ? Que fais-tu à parler à ma tante ? »

« Je lui demandais juste comment elle se sentait. Elle a subi un sacré choc après tout. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions étrangères. J'ai vécu avec toi pendant un moment, et elle n'était pas vraiment insupportable avec moi tout le temps, tu sais. Je pense que la plupart du temps, elle arrivait à oublier que j'étais une sorcière. »

« Elle et Oncle Vernon n'ont pas non plus été dérangés par le chèque que tes parents leur ont donné… »

« Arrête Harry, ou je pense que je vais préférer parler à tante de nouveau. »

« Je suis donc insupportable à ce point ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? » Elle soupira. « Écoute, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour me disputer avec toi. Plutôt le contraire… Je voulais me réconcilier. Je suis désolée pour hier. Je comprends ce que tu disais, et qu'à cause de ta mère et de ta tante, tu sois très sensible à l'idée que les personnes magiques nées de moldus… »

« Et toi, » lui rappela-t-il. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus sensible sur les nés de moldus ? »

« Je le suis Harry. Je pense… Bien, je suis quelque peu tiraillée maintenant. D'un côté, je veux me protéger de la façon habituelle en ne disant pas au monde moldu que je suis une sorcière. De l'autre, je ne veux pas que quiconque me prive de magie. Je pense que la seconde chose est assez improbable, cependant, pas toi ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons rencontré jusqu'à présent que des exemples de personnes dont les gènes magiques ont été activés, et non désactivés. Nous ne savons même pas si l'opposé est possible. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que Draco Malfoy a dit… »

Mais soudain, la mention de son nom donna à Harry une idée. « Ce n'est pas vrai, » l'interrompit-il. « Pense à Malfoy… Le sort d'Obéissance. Voldemort l'a utilisé pour réveiller des gènes magiques dormants de Malfoy, et il en a désactivé quelques uns des siens, abandonnant un peu de son pouvoir. C'était volontaire de sa part, et il a eu quelque chose en retour… Un esclave basiquement. » Harry déglutit, essayant de ne pas trop y penser. « Faire lancer à quelqu'un ce sort sur une autre personne pour réduire ses pouvoirs magiques ne ferait rien de bon parce qu'alors, la personne avec le pouvoir accru devrait obéir à tout ce qu'on lui dirait. Mais… Si Voldemort pouvait trouver un moyen de séparer la partie transfert de pouvoir du sort de la partie obéissance… »

« … Il deviendrait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. » dit-elle dans un souffle, terrorisée.

« Exactement. Il connaît déjà un sort qui permet le transfert d'une partie du pouvoir. Il n'est pas seulement capable de passer autant de temps que nécessaire à fouiller cela, il a aussi tous ses mangemorts pour l'aider à résoudre ce problème… Et il a l'habitude de recruter les personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il peut trouver… De plus, si Mrs Figg a raison et que le ministère veut sévir sur la magie illégale, le ministère travaillera aussi pour lui. C'est ce dont je parlais hier, Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le ministère être le jouet de Voldemort. Il doit y avoir un mangemort ou deux qui l'a infiltré. S'ils trouvent la solution avant Voldemort… Il aura la réponse dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, au plus. Je le sais et tu le sais. »

Elle était très silencieuse. Harry déglutit. « Hermione, tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela pourrait être dangereux. Avant que tu réalises, le conseil des gouverneurs pourrait instaurer un bannissement de nés de moldus à Poudlard en disant que ce serait pour leur propre protection, afin qu'ils ne rentrent pas dans le monde magique alors qu'il est particulièrement dangereux… »

« Oh, ils ne feraient pas cela… »

« Si ils le feraient. Et le gens bien pensant ne seraient pas les derniers à pousser à cela, ne comprenant pas quelle erreur ce serait ! Et ce n'est pas tout. Tu penses à Ron ? »

« Ron ? »

« C'est un loup-garou. » dit-il doucement, regardant furtivement autour de lui, s'assurant que son oncle et sa tante n'étaient pas à proximité. »

« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? »

« Une fois qu'ils auraient convaincu les gens que c'est mieux de garder les nés de moldus hors de Poudlard, combien de temps penses-tu que cela prendrait au ministère pour décider de boucler tous les loups-garous dans des camps de prisonniers ? »

« Tu es fou, Harry ? Ils ne feraient pas cela. »

« Ils ne le feraient pas ? Simplement parce qu'ils ont accepté que Sirius est innocent… Cela n'a été possible que parce que Queudver s'est confessé… Ne leur donne pas beaucoup de crédit, Hermione. J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes pour cela, Hermione. Nous sommes préfet et préfète en chef. Nous devons nous faire entendre sur quoique ce soit que ferait le ministère ou le conseil qui pourrait tirer le monde de la sorcellerie dans ce sens. »

« Oui, bien, ne penses-tu pas que nous manquons juste un peu de crédibilité, grâce à Daisy Furoncle ? »

« Je pense que c'était le but de ces articles. Attaquer notre crédibilité. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela nous arrêter. Nous devons ignorer la presse. Si le conseil des gouverneurs ou le ministère montrent le moindre signe de faire une de ces choses, nous devrons être des meneurs. Si nous devons le faire, nous… nous pourrons lancer une grève générale à Poudlard… »

Elle commença à rire furieusement. « Harry ! C'est finalement arrivé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai complètement radicalisé. »

« Bien, peut-être que je pourrais maintenant te sortir de l'establishment… »

Elle soupira bruyamment. « D'accord, Harry, d'accord. Je te fais confiance pour cela. Je ne veux pas perdre ma magie, et je ne veux pas que Ron aille dans un camp d'internement. Oh… Ron te passe le bonjour au fait. J'ai utilisé la cheminée de papa pour lui parler la nuit dernière. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Un peu nerveux quant à aller à Londres. »

« Quand y va-t-il ? »

« La pleine lune est de mercredi à vendredi. Nous avons en fait parlé presque tous les jours depuis l'anniversaire de Draco. Quand nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce, il semble que cela aille, que nous puissions parler normalement… »

« Laisse-lui du temps, Hermione. »

Un autre soupir. « Je sais, je sais. Et pourtant, il y a encore des choses qu'il ne veut pas me dire. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas me parler jeudi par exemple, parce qu'il sera enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. Puis il a eu l'air de souhaiter ne pas avoir dit cela et n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il allait s'enfermer. Je veux dire, la pleine lune commence le mercredi. Je ne comprends pas… »

Harry déglutit, content qu'ils utilisent le téléphone pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. Ron ne lui avait pas parlé de ses besoins incontrôlables de loup-garou la nuit avant la pleine lune. Harry n'étais à la fois pas surpris de cela, et souhaitait quand même que Ron le lui ai dit.

« Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet, Harry ? » le pressa-t-elle, devinant à son silence qu'il savait. Harry, cependant, ne pensait pas que c'était à lui de lui en parler.

« Comment se passe ton entraînement ? » dit-il d'une voix croassant, changeant de sujet.

Elle fit un pause. « Très fin, Harry. Ok, ne me le dis pas. L'entraînement se passe bien. En fait, j'ai commencé une autre sorte d'entraînement aussi. Cela m'aide vraiment à me contrôler physiquement. Je pense que Ron sera agréablement surpris… »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Heu, je ne pense pas… Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas parler de cela, Hermione… »

« Harry ! Repasse ton esprit au-dessus de la ceinture ! Ce n'est rien de sale ! »

Il ricana. « Tu ne me faisais jamais d'objections quand j'avais l'esprit sous la ceinture… »

« Bien, il y avait alors… hum… certains bénéfices plus tangibles… »

Harry rit, puis s'arrêta quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. « Oh… Je dois y aller. Hum… Katie et moi sortons. » Il vit sa tante aller vers la porte pour répondre. « Elle arrive juste de Pré-au-Lard, et je suis inquiet pour elle… »

Hermione soupira encore. « Katie a bien de la chance, Harry. » dit-elle doucement. Il entendit le clic comme elle raccrochait.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Katie se tenait dans la porte d'entrée, lui souriant chaleureusement. En fait, pensa-t-il, je pense que c'est moi qui ai de la chance. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Nous allons juste à Londres pour le dîner, Mrs Dursley. » dit Katie à sa tante, qui l'examinait attentivement.

« Est-ce là où vous gardez votre… » commença-t-elle à dire, tapotant le sac à main de Katie.

« Nous devons vraiment y aller ! » dit rapidement Harry, prenant la main de Katie et la traînant vers la voiture. « Bonne soirée, tante Petunia ! » Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se lance dans une conversation sur les baguettes avec Katie. Katie ne savait encore rien de ce qui s'était passé avec Rodney Jeffries vendredi soir. Puis il pensa à l'article de la Gazette. Peut-être était-elle au courant.

Elle trébucha dans l'allée derrière lui. « Harry ! » cria-t-elle comme il continuait à la tirer. Elle rigolait. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je te le dirai dans la voiture. » dit-il, regardant la maison derrière lui, où sa tante se tenait les bras croisés dans l'entrée. Quand ils entrèrent sur l'autoroute pour Londres, il s'assura d'abord qu'elle était calme et contrôlait bien sa voiture.

« Oui, Harry, je vais bien. Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ? »

« Parce que j'ai quelques choses à te dire qui pourraient te surprendre. » expliqua-t-il. Comme ils continuaient vers Londres, il lui raconta Rodney Jeffries et sa tante, puis leur visite chez Mrs Figg, et les deux conversations avec Hermione,… et l'article de la Gazette. Qu'elle avait lu. Elle fronça les sourcils en conduisant.

« Je hais dire cela, » dit-elle, s'arrêtant devant le bâtiment où elle et Sam vivaient. « mais il semble que mon père avait raison. »

« Sam ? Raison sur quoi ? »

Elle grimaça en refermant à clé la portière de sa voiture. « Sur le ministère. » Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Allons parler au restaurant. Je nous ai conduit ici parce que je sais qu'il y un restau indien sympa à côté. Pas de presse magique. » dit-elle en souriant. « Viens. » Ils marchaient proches l'un de l'autre, et leurs mains se cognèrent, et Harry se saisit de la main de Katie, se souvenant quand lui et Hermione avaient fait cela une fois. Elle lui sourit timidement, mais n'ôta pas sa main, et il lui rendit son sourire, profitant de cette simple proximité.

Quand ils furent assis au restaurant, elle expliqua que son père suspectait depuis des années que le ministère de la magie était à deux doigts de décider qu'il avait besoin de trouver un moyen pour enlever les capacités magiques de quelqu'un. « Il reconnaît que ce serait une sanction bien plus efficace pour les criminels magiques que de les mettre à Azkaban. Un exil permanent du monde magique, tu sais. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ils pourraient développer l'argument qu'ils font cela pour rendre Azkaban obsolète. » Il pensa à Sirius. Et si l'on est injustement accusé ? Et si l'on est innocent et que l'on est envoyé en prison ?

Elle prit une gorgée d'eau. « Ce qui pourrait me rendre encore plus difficile de lui dire que je vais suivre l'entraînement d'auror en septembre… »

Il lui sourit. « Tu l'as fait ! Tu as signé ! »

Elle secoua la tête. « On ne 'signe' pas simplement, Harry. J'ai du passer toute une batterie de tests. Mais je les ai tous passés. » Elle sourit, l'ait très contente d'elle, et Harry fut surpris de se sentir assez fier d'elle.

« Nous l'avons fait samedi matin, puis nous sommes revenus à Pré-au-Lard. C'est pour cela que j'avais choisi ce week-end pour ma visite, afin que mon père ne me demande pas où j'allais si tôt un samedi matin… »

« Nous ? »

Elle s'arrêta. « Oh, heu, je veux dire… Bien, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que j'ai rencontré aux tests et qui vit à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait être auror. Il s'est bien débrouillé aussi. Ne me regarde pas comme cela… Ce n'est pas Lee, bien que je ne devrais probablement pas te dire qui c'est. Et je vais tuer Angelina. Elle m'a encore menti. Lee n'a pas de nouvelle petite amie. Elle essayait juste de m'énerver. En fait, j'ai bien profité de ce week-end. J'en ai passé la plus grande partie avec… avec l'autre auror candidat. Alors je ne te reviens pas comme une femme brisée soupirant après son ancien amour… » dit-elle mélodramatiquement, sa main sur son front. Harry rit.

« Non, mais tu es très secrète sur cet autre candidat auror. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Les dangers de la vie d'auror. Garder les identités secrètes. Il va commencer sa formation en septembre aussi. Nous ne travaillerons probablement pas ensemble cependant, comme je ne me suis pas présentée pour un travail sous couverture alors que lui, si. D'un autre côté, je pense que nous serons dans la même classe pour la formation. »

Il se pencha vers elle, souriant malicieusement. « Devrais-je être jaloux ? »

Elle eut l'air surprise, comme si cela ne lui était pas venu à l'idée. « Veux-tu l'être ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, le serveur arriva avec leurs plats et ils se reculèrent, rougissant tous les deux et commençant à manger. Harry la regardait pendant qu'elle mangeait, essayant de déterminer quels étaient ses sentiments pour elle.

Quand ils eurent payé l'addition, ils revinrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Sam et Katie, qui s'avéra être vide. « Papa a dit qu'il allait sortir avec les gars. Il y a un tournoi de fléchettes ou quelque chose comme cela. »

Il acquiesça. Son pouls s'accéléra, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'idée de se retrouver dans l'appartement vide avec elle. Il s'assirent dans le canapé et elle alluma la télévision. « Nous pourrions simplement rester ici et regarder la télévision, si tu veux. »

Il acquiesça encore, regardant son profil. Ils finirent de regarder un film d'époque. Ce n'était pas clair si c'était un film d'après un roman de Jane Austen, ou juste quelque chose de très similaire. A la longue, il passa son bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière sa tête, et elle s'appuya contre son torse, regardant toujours l'écran vacillant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne trouvait pas le film assez intéressant à regarder, et il se retrouva à la regarder elle à la place. Après un moment, elle sembla consciente qu'il la regardait, mais elle continua à garder ses yeux rivés à la télévision. Soudain, sans avertissement, elle se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux, et Harry ne sut pas s'il alla vers elle ou elle vers lui, mais une fois qu'il se tinrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant profondément, cela importait peu. Il se sentit tiré vers le bas, et puis ils furent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, leurs bouches encore connectées leurs mains caressant de façon hésitante leurs bras et leurs épaules. Elle frissonna quand il lui caressa le cou, et puis il puis il amena ses lèvres à l'endroit qu'occupaient ses doigts, se souvenant de sa réaction dans la tente, quand ils faisaient le spectacle pour l'équipe de Rodney Jeffries. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, soupirant, et il descendit encore ses lèvres, caressant la peau douce sur le haut de ses bras comme ses soupirs devenaient plus forts…

« De la compagnie arrive. » dit simplement Sandy. Harry jura, puis se couvrit la bouche quand il réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Elle le regarda depuis là où elle était couchée. « Harry Potter, » dit-elle, singeant l'horreur, ses yeux joyeux. « Est-ce que tu manges vraiment avec cette bouche ? »

Il rit. « Désolé. C'est juste que… Nous n'allons plus être seuls très longtemps. Je pense que ton père arrive. »

Katie se redressa. « Oh, vraiment ? » dit-elle, sceptique. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« Bien… Heu… Tu te souviens quand j'étais en deuxième année ? Quand Gilderoy Lockhart a essayé de commencer un club de duel ? »

Elle rougit en fait. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, et Harry se demanda si elle avait été une autre de ces filles qui avait été amoureuses de Lockhart. Il pourrait l'embêter avec cela plus tard. Il lui rappela les instructions que Rogue avait donné à Malfoy pour conjurer le serpent.

« Tu te souviens quand je lui ai parlé ? » Elle acquiesça. Elle avait été là, avec la plupart de l'école. « Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée comment ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « D'accord, alors. Comment as-tu fait ? Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec… » Il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise (essayant de ne pas remarquer où ses yeux étaient partis), et enleva soigneusement Sandy de l'intérieur de sa chemise. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et il la vit déglutir. Elle ne matait plus son torse.

« Sandy, » siffla-t-il, « voici Katie Bell. » Il la vit ouvrir encore plus ses yeux comme elle écoutait son sifflement. « Katie, » lui dit-il en anglais, « voici mon serpent, Cassandra. Sandy pour faire plus court. »

Katie acquiesça et fit un faible sourire, puis tendit sa main en hésitant et caressa la peau vert vif de Sandy. Son sourire grandit un peu. « Elle est douce. » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Quelle fille intelligente. » siffla Sandy à Harry.

« Oh, et tu n'es pas le moins du monde biaisée. » lui siffla-t-il en riant.

Katie le regarda, intriguée. « Alors, tu es un Fourchelang. » dit-elle lentement. « Mais cela n'explique pas comment… »

Soudain, ils entendirent une clé dans la serrure. Katie fronça ses sourcils, et Harry dit rapidement. « Les serpents ont le Don. Il y a quelques instants, Sandy a dit ' De la compagnie arrive.' . J'ai pensé que ce devait être ton père. J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Katie fixait le petit serpent, époustouflée, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Sam Bell entra. Il n'était pas seul. Nigel et Trevor étaient avec lui. Harry grogna intérieurement. Juste ce dont il avait besoin, ces deux disant des choses comme…

« Ho ! Regarde qui est là, Nigel ! Kate et Harry. Et regarde ! Harry lui montre son serpent ! »

Sam virevolta. « Quoi ? »

Le grognement intérieur de Harry menaçait de percer. Nigel, Trevor et Sam l'avaient tous vu porter Sandy au bras peu après qu'il l'ait trouvée, il y a deux étés, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vue l'été précédent. Harry leva Sandy pour que Sam la voie, ses sourcils haussés, et Sam commença à rire. Étant donné sa réaction, Harry se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait s'il était entré pendant qu'ils étaient engagés dans d'autres activités.

« Un vrai serpent. » dit Sam, secouant la tête et frappant Trevor avec le dos de la main. Sam se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, regardant à dessein sa chemise déboutonnée. Harry remit à la hâte Sandy à l'intérieur de sa chemise et la reboutonna.

« Que faites-vous tous ici ? » demanda Katie, lissant ses habits. Sa voix semblait plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« Le tournoi de fléchettes a été génial. » leur dit Trevor. « Ton père est un génie des fléchettes, ma petite Kate. » dit-il, montrant Sam du doigt comme si elle aurait pu oublier qui était son père. Il semblait à Harry que tous les trois avaient pas mal bu. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'ils aient fini de manipuler des fléchettes pour la soirée.

« Nous pensions jouer au poker maintenant. » leur dit Sam, l'air content que la chemise de Harry soit refermée maintenant.

Katie fit la tête. « Je pense que je vais ramener Harry chez lui. Il se fait tard, et nous devons tous travailler demain. » dit-elle à dessein, regardant Nigel et Trevor.

« Oh, allez, Kate. » dit Nigel « Allez, Harry. Jouez une partie avec nous. Je sais ! » dit-il avec un sourire en coin dirigé vers les jambes joliment bronzées de Katie qui sortaient de sa jupe. « Nous pourrions faire un strip poker ! »

Harry fut content de voir que l'hostilité de Sam pour lui était maintenant dirigée vers Nigel. « Pas avec ma fille, non mais ! » informa-t-il Nigel avec un grognement, rapprochant son visage de celui de son collègue. Katie l'éloigna rapidement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je reviens dans un petit moment, d'accord ? Essayez de ne pas vous faire mal pendant que je ne suis pas là. » dit-elle à l'adresse de son père qui commençait à se calmer. En tant qu'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, il ne voulait certainement pas risquer d'enfreindre la loi même en faisant de la magie accidentelle devant des moldus. Il se recula et sa respiration se ralentit. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Bonne nuit Sam. A demain. Bonne nuit Nigel, Trevor. »

« Passe une bonne nuit toi aussi, Harry. » lui dit Trevor, lui faisant un gros clin d'œil. Sam commença à nouveau à s'énerver et Katie roula les yeux. Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille partir pensa Harry.

Ils atteignirent rapidement Little Whinging, et se garèrent derrière la voiture de fonction de Vernon Dursley. A l'intérieur de la maison, ils découvrirent que sa tante et son oncle s'étaient déjà retirés, même s'il n'était que dix heures et demie. « Tu veux rentrer un moment ? » lui demanda Harry. « Nous pourrions encore regarder un peu la télévision si tu veux ? » Au moment où il disait cela, il réalisa qu'elle le comprendrait probablement comme nous pourrions flirter encore un peu si tu veux, et dès qu'il eut pensé cela, il ne savait plus si c'était cela qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire.

Elle lui sourit avec un regard malicieux. « D'accord. Ou nous pourrions simplement faire sans télévision… » Une fois qu'ils furent dedans, elle le conduisit au canapé dans le salon obscur. Harry se laissa conduire, et quand il sentit ses mains autour de son cou le tirer vers le bas, il s'inclina volontiers.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une position similaire à celle qu'ils avaient dans l'appartement de Londres, quand Harry entendit un bruit de pas dans les escaliers et la voix de son oncle disant « Qui est là ? » avec inquiétude. Son premier instinct était de siffler à Sandy « Un avertissement de ce moment là aurait été sympa. » mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler les choses qu'elle prévoyait. Harry déglutit, se dégagea et alluma une lampe et la télévision, qui commença immédiatement à faire beaucoup de bruit, comme elle montrait un vieux film de James Bond, et des voitures, des hélicoptères, et de grands morceaux de l'Union Soviétique qui explosaient.

« C'es juste moi, oncle Vernon. » expliqua Harry, allant vers la porte du salon et l'ouvrant. Son oncle le regarda suspicieusement depuis le milieu des escaliers.

« Quand es-tu rentré à la maison ? »

« Il y a juste quelques minutes. Je, hum, finis juste de regarder ce film, et puis je vais aller au lit. »

« Oui, bien, baisse moi cela ! Ta tante ne se sent pas très bien… »

Il regarda son oncle remonter les escaliers dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre avant de retourner dans le salon. Katie regardait vraiment le film maintenant à ce qu'il semblait. « Je n'ai jamais vu celui-là. » dit-elle. Il était surpris. Elle n'avait pas aimé le côté tout explose tout le temps dans le film qu'ils étaient allés voir lors de leur première sortie. Bien sûr, c'était plus un film d'espionnage, et elle allait bientôt commencer un entraînement d'auror, alors peut-être qu'elle regardait différemment James Bond.

Bientôt, elle était à nouveau appuyée contre lui, avec le bras de Harry passé derrière elle, sur le canapé, et peu après, cela, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent à s'embrasser à nouveau (en dépit de son supposé désir de regarder le film). Puis elle se rallongea à nouveau sur le canapé, et il fit glisser sa bouche vers le cou de Katie. Après avoir embrassé son cou un petit moment, il réalisa soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mains ne bougeaient plus dans son dos. Il se redressa et la regarda attentivement. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Il lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle s'était endormie.

Il se redressa et la regarda encore. Je suis tellement stimulant qu'elle je l'ai faite s'endormir. Brillant. Il éteignit la télévision et la regarda avec tendresse pendant quelques minutes, puis il la porta dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la posa doucement sur son lit et lui enleva doucement son chemisier et sa jupe, se disant de considérer ses sous-vêtements comme rien de plus qu'un bikini (si ses sous-vêtements avaient été un bikini, il aurait été bien plus modeste que celui d'Hermione, pensa-t-il). Il remonta le drap sur elle et plia proprement ses habits, les posant sur la chaise du bureau. Puis il regarda dans la chambre autour de lui. La fenêtre était ouverte comme Hedwige chassait dehors, et il ramassa quelques habits sales et organisa quelques papiers et livres en piles plus propres sur le bureau. Finalement, il prit quelques vêtements de sport dans son armoire pour le lendemain et commença à partir, mais ensuite, il retourna au lit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Elle roula sur le côté et mit sa joue sur sa main, le faisant sourire comme il refermait doucement la porte.

xxxxx


	19. Chap 04 3

Kidpaadle : la rentrée des classes n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Kobe23 : peut-être

Bartimeus : l'intrigue avance lentement, certe, mais c'est une constante

Charlie Black : dévergondé, le Harry international ? Un peu sans doute. La faute à qui?

Idefix61 : cf chap précédent

yaotzin83 : merci beaucoup. Pour la première question, je suppose que c'est le principe de la magie noire. Pour la deuxième, qui lira verra. Sinon l'auteur ignore royalement le tome 5 car tout était écrit bien avant.

Lunenoire : pourquoi? Tu n'aurais pas fait pareil ?

Voldemort : le tome 0 est à part, mais pas mauvais pour autant, et il apporte un éclairage différent sur certaines choses.

Raziel Tepes : bon courage pour la suite alors. Il reste un bout.

Mystikal : Merci, voilà donc la suite.

Anonyme : hé bien le couple Harry Katie semble plaire. Il est pourtant pas classique.

Onarluca: même remarque que ci-dessus.

xxxxx

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et il regarda sa montre. Il était exactement six heures, l'heure où il se levait habituellement pour aller courir. Son horloge interne l'avait tiré du sommeil exactement au bon moment. Il se redressa sur le canapé du salon, baillant et s'étirant. Cela ne lui prit qu'un minute pour enfiler les habits de sport qu'il avait pris dans sa chambre avant de partir aller voir Draco Malfoy.

Pendant que lui et Malfoy faisaient leurs étirements après leur course, Harry dit négligemment. « Bien je ferais mieux d'y aller pour réveiller Katie… »

« Quoi ? » couina le garçon blond. « Toi… Toi et Katie… »

Harry le regarda avec énervement. « Non. Ne sois pas idiot. Nous regardions un film à la télévision chez moi, et elle s'est endormie. Je l'ai mise dans mon lit et j'ai dormi dans le canapé. »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Le canapé ? Et tu dis que je suis stupide ? »

« Grandis Malfoy. »

Draco Malfoy secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si rigoureux pour Felice et moi quand toi et … »

« Oh non, ne commence pas. D'abord, je sors vraiment avec Katie. Je ne voie pas quelqu'un d'autre que je tromperais avec Katie. Ensuite, nous ne couchons pas ensemble. Alors ne pense pas une seconde qu'il y a la moindre similarité entré ce que tu as fait et ce que nous faisons. »

Harry revint à grandes enjambées à Privet Drive après les étirements. Bientôt, il était sous le jet de la douche de l'étage, ayant le sentiment qu'il devait se laver de sa conversation avec Draco Malfoy. Il enveloppa une serviette autour de sa taille, et Sandy autour de son bras et quitta la salle de bain, revenant à sa chambre pour prendre un caleçon propre dans sa commode. Il laissa tomber la serviette et commença à enfiler son sous-vêtement quand il entendit soudain un long sifflement bas derrière lui. Harry se tourna et regarda derrière lui, où Katie était assise dans son lit, les draps autour de sa taille, et il se retourna hâtivement et acheva de remonter son caleçon avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

« Katie ! Je… J'ai oublié… »

« Oh. Sympathique. Tu as une fille dans ton lit qui ne porte rien de plus que ses sous-vêtements, et tu as oublié ? »

Il se sentit sur la défensive. « Je pense à beaucoup de choses. Et tu es celle qui s'est endormie pendant que nous flirtions. Et… Et je voulais juste que tu sois à l'aise pour dormir. »

Elle bailla et s'étira. Harry déglutit, essayant de ne pas regarder son soutien-gorge. « J'étais épuisée. » dit-elle, encore au milieu d'un bâillement. « Je suis restée debout tard la nuit précédente, à parler jusqu'aux petites heures. Tu sais, à Bout-du-Lard. Je ne voulais pas être incorrecte. »

Il lui sourit. « C'est bon. Tu devrais probablement appeler ton père cependant, et lui faire apporter quelques habits de travail pour toi aujourd'hui… » Juste alors, Sandy lui siffla.

« Les cochons vont voler. »

« Quoi ? » lui répondit-il. Katie ne remarqua pas cet échange. Ses yeux étaient affolés.

« Papa ! Oh non. Il va… »

« … me tuer ? Ou toi ? Ou tous les deux ? Aucune de ces solutions n'est une option que j'aime particulièrement. » Harry força son attention à revenir sur Katie. Les cochons vont voler ?

Elle grimaça. « Sois simplement heureux qu'il ne transplane plus. Il serait déjà là maintenant. »

« D'un autre côté… Il se souvient que tu as dix-huit ans, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'es pas… Je veux dire… Je suppose que toi et Lee avez... hum. »

« Oui, Lee et moi avons 'hum'. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ou Lee devrait prendre tous ses repas avec une paille. Et il devrait mettre la paille dans son oreille. Et ne me demande pas où son oreille se retrouverait placée. En ce qui concerne papa, mon âge ne compte pas. Si je ne suis toujours pas mariée à quarante ans, je m'attends à ce que ce soit toujours pareil. »

« Mais… Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! Je t'ai portée en haut et je suis allé dormir en bas sur le canapé. Tu n'aurais pas vraiment pu rentrer chez toi hier soir, tu te serais tuée ! Tu… »

« Harry ! A qui parles-tu… ? » commença à dire sa tante, ouvrant la porte de la chambre avec un bang. Il n'était pas clair pour Harry si elle avait touché la porte. Les yeux de sa tante s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle vit Katie assise dans le lit de Harry, ayant l'air de ne porter que son soutien-gorge, et puis elle remarqua Harry se tenant de l'autre côté de la pièce, juste en caleçon, et avec un serpent… mais le serpent était le dernier de ses soucis. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-elle. Harry sentit de l'électricité statique lui faire se dresser ses cheveux. Malédiction, pensa-t-il. Ne fais pas de magie spontanée, pensa-t-il désespérément. Ne fais pas de magie spontanée…

« C'est ma faute, Mrs Dursley. » dit rapidement Katie, remonta le drap et le tenant contre elle. « Je me suis endormie pendant que nous regardions la télévision, alors Harry m'a laissé sa chambre. Il a dormi sur le canapé. »

Elle les regarda suspicieusement tous les deux, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. « Et je suis juste sensée croire cela ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux dans la même pièce juste en… en » bafouilla-t-elle, parcourant la pièce du regard, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait la calmer. Elle fixa soudain une tirelire cassée qui avait été à Dudley, et que Harry n'avait jamais jetée. Les morceaux étaient restés là, sur le dernier rayon de la bibliothèque, servant de serre-livre ad hoc. Harry et Katie évitèrent les morceaux de céramique du cochon volant. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'un cognard, pensa Harry, mais cela ferait quand même un peu mal.

Harry essaya de répliquer à sa tante en gardant un œil sur les morceaux de tirelire volants, mais le téléphone retentit et sa tante partit en grognant pour y répondre. Les débris du cochon de porcelaine tombèrent au sol. Quand elle fut partie, Katie sortit du lit de Harry et enfila à la hâte son chemisier et sa jupe. Harry devint soudain très conscient qu'il ne portait encore qu'un sous-vêtement en plus d'un serpent enroulé autour du bras gauche. (il parlerait plus tard à Sandy de sa 'prédiction') Il enfila rapidement un T-shirt et un short, et trouva des chaussettes et ses chaussures de travail.

« Harry ! » beugla sa tante. « C'est le père de cette fille qui appelle ! Descends ici ! »

Harry et Katie se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec inquiétude et descendirent les escaliers. Tout dans le hall d'entrée, y compris le téléphone, flottait dans les airs, et sa tante avait un air de pouvoir dans les yeux que Harry n'aimait pas.

xxxxx


	20. Chap 04 4

Voldemort : oui, je sais qu'il est court. J'y peux rien.

Valentin : monsieur est servi

Raziel Tepes : chut ! ;-) Mais c'est sûr que la méthode procure certains avantages.

Mary Cooper : vrai que c'est pas courant. Faut dire que Katie est un personnage secondaire en général

Lunenoire : c'est bizarre, le féminin de gentleman n'existe pas. Est-ce parce que c'est une exception chez les hommes ?

Mystikal : voilà la réaction qu iarrive...

Wynzar : oui, l'est en colère sam. Cf ci dessous

onarluca : les explications n'ont pas été convainquantes (cf. ci-après).

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

« Clé. »

Harry tendit la clé à Sam qui réparait le scarificateur. Les pièces étaient étalées dans l'allée derrière la camionnette d'Aberforth, et les mains de Sam étaient couverte de terre et de graisse. Cela faisait une semaine qu'avait eu lieu la Nuit Incidentelle, comme Harry l'appelait dans sa tête. Sam ne perdait pas Harry de vue pendant toute la journée de travail. Harry était vaguement conscient de Katie qui taillait une haie à trente pieds de là. Elle ne parlait plus à son père. Elle était en colère qu'il la traite comme une enfant, alors au lieu de rôder autour d'elle, il avait choisi de rôder autour de Harry.

Sam regarda l'outil que Harry lui avait tendu et fronça les sourcils. « L'autre clé. », dit-il avec un sous-entendu dans sa voix. Harry lui tendit l'autre clé, et reprit la première qu'il avait proposée, essayant de ne pas soupirer. Il regarda Aberforth, Nigel, Trevor et Draco Malfoy au loin, derrière le labyrinthe, en train de construire le pseudo-temple grec dans un petit bosquet d'arbres au bord d'une grande pelouse verte. Il aurait aimé les aider, même si cela signifiait supporter les railleries de Nigel et Trevor (quand 'Dick' n'était pas là, comme il n'y tenait pas), mais Sam avait insisté en disant qu'il avait besoin de Harry pour réparer le scarificateur, et il n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser. Je ne suis pas un mécanicien, pensait Harry, ronchon. Il regarda encore Katie. Comment allait-elle parler à son père de la formation d'auror maintenant qu'ils s'adressaient à peine la parole ?

Quand il revint à la maison cependant, il eut à se soucier d'un autre problème. Un femme blond paille d'âge moyen se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine, regardant vers l'intérieur, bouche bée comme elle regardait dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Harry la reconnut comme étant la camarade de commérage de sa tante, Yvonne Martin. Son cœur se mettant à battre rapidement, il s'avança à grands pas, disant à haute voix « Mrs Martin ! Comment allez-vous ? » il ne regarda pas par la fenêtre, redoutant ce qu'il verrait. Malheureusement, Yvonne Martin n'arracha pas ses yeux de la fenêtre quand elle lui répondit.

« Re-Regarde ce que Petunia fais ! » haleta-t-elle.

Se préparant mentalement, Harry regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sa tante se tenait au milieu de la pièce, souriante et agitant ses bras, tandis que les assiettes et les verres se lavaient seuls, et puis volaient dans les placards dont les portes s'ouvraient seules. La serpillière récurait le sol, bondissant dans un seau d'eau savonneuse et en ressortant, dansant sur le linoléum, la table et les chaises se déplaçant gracieusement pour la laisser passer et se remettant en place. Un chiffon nettoyait le plan de travail. Harry déglutit. Sa tante était complètement hors de contrôle. Cela lui rappela quand il avait empêché les elfes de maison de nettoyer, lors du premier Boxing Day…

Essayant de garder sa voix calme et égale, il se tint à côté de la femme plus âgée, regardant dans sa cuisine et dit, « Que voulez-vous dire, Mrs Martin ? » il espérait qu'il pourrait continuer à empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? » sa voix monta dans les aigus. « « Elle… La serpillière… les couverts… regarde ! » cracha-t-elle, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Harry continua à regarder cette même vue, mais très, très calmement.

« Oui. Tante Petunia aime avoir la cuisine propre. Elle lave le sol. Je vais devoir faire attention de ne pas laisser de traces en rentrant ou elle va se mettre en colère après moi. »

« Mais… Mais… » bégaya-t-elle, commençant maintenant à douter d'elle-même. « Des assiettes qui volent ! Les chaises et la table qui bougent seules… »

Harry la regarda avec un sourcil haussé, et maintenant, elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Bien pensa-t-il. Détourne son attention de tout cela. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules avec sollicitude.

« Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer chez vous et vous allonger, Mrs Martin. Est-ce que vous avez été très stressée dernièrement ? »

Il la dirigea au loin de la fenêtre et commença à la faire avancer dans le jardin de devant. « Je… Je » bafouilla-t-elle faiblement.

« Une bonne serviette chaude sur le front et une tasse de thé vous remettront probablement d'aplomb. Vous avez bientôt le mariage de votre nièce, n'est-ce pas ? Tante Petunia disait cela. Vous ne voulez pas devoir rester sous la couette pour cela, bien sûr. »

« Je suppose que non… » Harry enleva son bras d'autour d'elle. Elle regarda en arrière, hésitante. « J'aurais pu jurer… »

« Vous avez simplement besoin de repos. » dit fermement Harry, mais en gardant encore sa voix douce et calmante. « Je dirai à tante Petunia que vous êtes passée. Elle sera désolée de vous avoir manquée. »

Yvonne Martin s'éloigna de Privet Drive, secouant la tête avec étonnement. Comptant à dix dans sa tête avant de bouger, Harry jaillit vers la porte de la cuisine et l'ouvrit à toute volée. Il tendit sa main et beugla « Finite Incantatem ! »

Les assiettes et les verres en route vers leur placard tombèrent au sol et se brisèrent. La serpillière retomba et éclaboussa d'eau savonneuse la porte du frigo. Le chiffon retomba mollement sur le comptoir. Et sa tante lui lança un regard noir de colère, lui faisant se demander s'il était d'attaque pour un duel sans baguette contre une sorcière complètement inexpérimentée opérant sous pure rage.

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! » lui cria-t-il. « Yvonne Martin se tenait juste là, regardant par la fenêtre tout ce que tu faisais. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Elle leva un menton défiant et croisa ses bras. « J'ai plus de dix-sept ans, contrairement à toi… »

« Mais tu as laissé des moldus te voir faire de la magie ! Peu importe ton âge… Tu n'es pas sensée faire cela ! De plus, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu n'as rien étudié de la théorie… Tu n'as même pas de baguette. S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de faire de la magie jusqu'à ce que Mrs Figg en sache un peu plus sur ta situation… »

« Oh, je m'en moque. Je m'amuse plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible, et tu veux me restreindre ? »

« Oui ! » lui cria-t-il en réponse. « Ou du moins, … Commence par lire un peu d'abord. Je… Je peux te passer mes vieux livres de sorts. Tu devrais te poser et essayer de comprendre que la magie est une question d'équilibre, et quand tu négliges cet équilibre… »

« Lire ? Je peux faire cela et tu veux que je reste assise à lire ? »

« Oui. » dit-il fermement. « Écoute… Je n'ai peut-être pas encore dix-sept ans, mais je suis préfet en chef de Poudlard. J'ai eu six ans d'éducation magique, j'ai gagné le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, je me suis battu en duel avec Voldemort, j'ai survécu au sortilège mortel et appris à dominer les deux autres sorts impardonnables. J'ai tué un basilik alors que j'avais douze ans, et j'ai volé sur un hippogriffe entre autres choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Alors pour une fois, tu pourrais quand même admettre que j'en sais plus que toi sur le sujet ? » Sa voix était devenue très forte.

Elle se tut soudain et eu l'air un peu morose. « D'accord. » dit-elle finalement, aussi pétulante qu'un petit enfant. « Va me chercher ces livres. » Elle fit un pas vers les assiettes et les verres brisés. « Mais puis-je juste… »

« Non. » dit-il rapidement. « Je vais nettoyer. Je t'en achèterai de nouvelles. Simplement… Simplement arrête de faire de la magie ! »

Il lui descendit ses livres de sorts de première et de deuxième année dans le salon, où elle s'était assise et regardait la télévision les bras croisés. Soupirant, il nettoya le désordre dans la cuisine et revint dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait rien de plus que se laisser tomber d'épuisement sur son lit, mais il remarqua une lettre d'Hermione sur son bureau. Toutes les autres idées quittèrent sa tête.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je l'ai trouvée ! Margaret Dougherty vit dans le village d'Appleby Magna, dans le Leicestershire. J'ai parlé au téléphone avec elle. Elle s'appelle Maggie, au fait, pas Peggy. J'ai prétendu être une journaliste écrivant sur son village, et pourquoi les gens venaient y vivre, et comment étaient leur vie de villageois. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait suspecté quoique ce soit. Elle enseigne à l'école St John Moore, à Appleby Magna. Ses deux parents étaient aussi enseignants. Ils sont à la retraite. Ils ont déménagé dans le Leicestershire en 1973, après que leur fille Valerie soit morte d'une leucémie. De toute évidence, quand ils étaient à l'hôpital St Michael de Londres, ils ont rencontré une famille d'Appleby Magna (la mère avait aussi le cancer, alors ils étaient souvent dans la même unité) qui voulait déménager à Londres afin d'être plus proche de St Michael. Les Dougherty voulaient quitter Londres, pour essayer de laisser la perte de leur fille derrière eux, alors ils ont déménagé dans la maison du Leicestershire et payé un loyer à l'autre famille. Il ont aussi enseigné à St John._

_Les Dougherty ont essayé d'adopter pendant de nombreuses années, mais la plupart des agences pensait qu'ils étaient trop âgés. Ils ont adopté Maggie en 1979, grâce à une agence spécialisée dans le placement d'enfants plus âgés, plutôt que de bébés, qui sont ce que veulent la plupart des personnes. Peut-être que tu pourras en découvrir davantage à ce sujet quand tu iras la voir. (Nous pourrions trouver Annie si nous pouvons en apprendre davantage sur l'agence). Ses parents sont à l'étranger pour les vacances le restant de ce mois, alors ce serait mieux de le faire avant qu'ils ne reviennent._

_Appelle-moi quand tu auras reçu cela. Je suis tellement excitée !_

_Bisous. Hermione._

Il redescendit pour appeler Hermione, jetant d'abord un coup d'œil sur sa tante, qui commençait à lire le Livre Standard des Sorts, niveau 1. Il était content que son oncle ne soit pas encore à la maison. Quand Hermione répondit, Harry essaya de ne pas rire de la façon dont elle parlait à cent à l'heure. Il se sentait un petit peu plus gai. Elle dit tout ce qu'elle avait écrit dans la lettre, mais délivré d'une traite, et Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive à cours de choses à dire. Après une pause d'une moment, elle demanda « Tu n'as donc rien à dire, Harry ? »

« Bien, tu sembles en dire assez pour nous deux. » répondit-il, essayant de ne pas rire. « Un chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai la voir à ta place ? »

« Tu es le meilleur ami de Ron aussi, alors pourquoi pas toi ? » Elle soupira. « Malheureusement, comme Minerva et mes parents ne savent rien de cela, je ne peux pas y aller. Qu'est-ce que je leur dirais ? Quelle excuse je leur donnerais ? Je ne suis même pas certaine que Minerva penserait que c'est une bonne idée de dire à Maggie Dougherty qu'elle est une sorcière. »

« Bien, je suis sûr qu'elle a conscience d'avoir des facultés inhabituelles. »

« Oui, mais… Avec tout ce qui est arrivé… »

« Vrai. » dit-il doucement. Jeffries avait de toute évidence disparu sans laisser de traces après avoir reconnu Harry, et après que sa tante l'ai fait partir en arrière d'un geste. La presse moldue avait été pleine de spéculation selon lesquelles il avait été un fraudeur (de nombreux journalistes s'étaient auparavant émerveillés sur ce 'faiseur de miracle'), qui avait évidemment pris l'argent et s'était enfui aux Caïmans ou à quelque autre endroit aux comptes bancaires numérotés. Le ministère avait aussi été à sa recherche, ainsi que les opérationnels de Dumbledore. Soudain, la plus grande histoire aux infos était qu'il semblait ne pas y avoir de Rodney Jeffries.

Harry se demandait si le ministère avait 'pris soin' de Jeffries et faisait juste mine de le chercher. Il se demandait aussi si Voldemort et les Mangemorts lui avaient fait quelque chose.

« En tous cas, je ne peux pas vraiment dire, 'Oh, je pars pour le Leicestershire pour trouver la sœur de Ron depuis longtemps disparue qui pense qu'elle est une moldue.', alors je dois rester ici. » Cela semblait la rendre grincheuse. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait un inconvénient définitif à avoir MacGonagall qui restait avec elle.

« Bien, comment t'attends-tu à ce que j'aille la voir ? »

« J'ai déjà tout prévu. » dit-elle rapidement, et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il aurait dû savoir. Évidemment, il devait le dire à Ron et Ginny, et convaincre Draco Malfoy de les conduire dans le Leicestershire au prétexte qu'ils étaient en route pour l'Écosse pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry à la fin du mois. « Est-ce que cela signifie que tu ne viendras pas à mon anniversaire à Ascog à la fin du mois ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de contenir la peine dans sa voix.

« Non. Mais Minerva a déjà prévu un portauloin depuis des lustres pour m'envoyer là-bas. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas donner l'excuse que j'ai aussi besoin de faire ce voyage pour aller sur l'île de Bute. J'ai déjà un moyen. Si je change ses plans, je devrai lui donner une raison. Oh, je suis tellement jalouse que vous la rencontriez tous les quatre et pas moi ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu la rencontreras. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait tout cela ! Toute la famille Weasley te devra cela à jamais… »

« Et toi ? Je n'aurais jamais pu la trouver si tu ne m'avais pas donné son nom. »

Il souhaita soudain pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. C'était tellement excitant ! Ron et Ginny allaient rencontrer leur sœur aînée !

Après avoir raccroché, il composa le numéro de Mrs Figg et quand elle répondit, il demanda à parler à Draco. L'autre garçon répondit au téléphone avec un ton irrité.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Harry hésita. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. En fait, Ginny a besoin de ton aide. »

« Ginny ? » il eut l'air un peu moins hostile.

« Oui. Est-ce qu'elle t'a… Est-ce qu'elle t'a jamais mentionné quelque chose qui s'est passé en 1979 ? Pendant les vacances de Pâques ? »

« Hum, Harry. Ginny n'était même pas née en 1979. Et moi non plus. Pourquoi mentionnerait-elle quelque chose de la sorte ? »

Harry hésita, puis se jeta à l'eau et raconta à Draco Malfoy l'histoire de l'enlèvement des sœurs Weasley, et qu'Hermione et lui avaient retrouvé la sœur cadette.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » dit-il, incapable de cacher l'admiration dans sa voix. « Ginny sera… » Il s'arrêta. « Elle sera pleine de gratitude pour toi. » finit-il sans entrain. Harry pouvait dire que cela le démangeait d'accuser Harry de le faire juste pour avoir Ginny de son côté.

« Oui, bien elle aura aussi de la gratitude pour toi si tu nous conduis dans le Leicestershire pour la voir la semaine prochaine. Après être passé dans le Devon pour prendre Ginny et Ron d'abord, bien sûr. Nous devons de toutes façons remonter en Écosse plus tard dans la semaine. Nous pouvons juste partir quelques jours plus tôt. Lundi, ça te va ? »

« Attends, attends… Tu veux que je conduise ? Tu me dis cela juste parce que je peux vous conduire ? »

« Heu… C'était l'idée d'Hermione… » lâcha-t-il.

« Et est-ce qu'il lui est venu à l'idée que je n'ai pas de voiture ? Que Mrs Figg ne risque certainement pas de me laisser partir avec la sienne pour aller dans le Devon ou le Leicestershire, et encore moins en Écosse ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Oh. Bien… Tu pourrais lui demander ? »

« Je ne sais pas quel bien cela fera. Et Katie ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Voie si elle peut emprunter la voiture de son père. Comme cela, tu pourras avoir ta nouvelle petite amie avec toi pour ton anniversaire. Et je pourrais quand même l'aider à conduire, afin que ce ne soit pas tout le temps la même personne. Cela va être un foutu voyage de toute une journée depuis le Surrey jusqu'au Leicestershire en passant par le Devon. »

Harry déglutit. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy n'avait peut-être pas un peu trop envie que Katie vienne ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que Ginny le voit avec Katie ?

« Je peux essayer. Le pire qui peut arriver est que Sam dise non. Ou Katie. »

« Bien, même si de toute évidence, tu n'es pas la personne préférée de Sam maintenant, il semble y avoir plus de chances pour cela que pour ce que Mrs Figg me laisse sa voiture pour plus d'une semaine. » Il ne le dit à pas à Draco Malfoy, mais quand il raccrocha, il dut admettre qu'il avait probablement raison pour Mrs Figg et sa voiture. Au déjeuner le lendemain, il dit à Katie tout ce qui se passait et proposa l'idée de Draco.

« Ce serait sympa… Une semaine de vacances pour aller en Écosse, en s'arrêtant dans la campagne du Leicestershire d'abord. Et j'aimerais bien être à tes côtés pour célébrer ton anniversaire. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air un peu timide un instant. Ils n'étaient pas sortis ce week-end, mais avaient parlé au téléphone quand elle était confiante que son père n'était pas par là à écouter aux portes.

« Bien, il y aurait Ron, Ginny et Draco Malfoy en plus de toi et moi, et Draco pourrait t'aider à conduire comme il a un permis. Tu es sûre que cela te dit de faire cela ? »

« Oui. Je n'avais aucune idée pour les Weasley… »

Harry eut une pensée soudaine. « Je parie que ton père savait. Quand est-il sorti de Poudlard ? »

« En 1976. »

« Deux ans avant mon père et ma mère, alors. » Et il est devenu Auror tout de suite ? » Elle acquiesça. « Bien. Alors il faisait probablement partie des nombreuses personnes qui ont cherché les filles Weasley. Il pourrait être très intéressé par te laisser aller voir si Maggie Dougherty est vraiment Peggy Weasley. »

« Cela se pourrait, cela se pourrait… » dit-elle d'un ton léger en regardant dans la direction de son père. Sam était allongé au soleil, sans sa chemise, ses nombreux tatouages visibles à travers le poils roux de son torse.

« Alors tu vas lui demander ? Pendant que nous aurons la voiture, je suis sûr qu'Aber.. Je veux dire Dick, voudra bien le prendre le matin. Ou bien Nigel pourrait. »

« D'accord. Je lui demanderai au repas ce soir. Je te tiendrai au courant demain. Si je t'appelle juste après, il va croire que c'est une grosse affaire. »

« Ca l'est. »

« Je sais. Je veux simplement qu'il ne refuse pas de coopérer, alors je vais faire attention. Nous avons presque repris des relations normales maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça, puis se tourna pour regarder Sam lui-même.

Tout reposait sur lui.

xxxxx


	21. Chap 04 5

Bartimeus : c'est bien connu, les voyages forment la jeunesse

valentin : beaucoup de chapitre. Beucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

Mystikal : sacré Petunia, c'est fou comme devenir magique peut vous changer

Raziel Tepes : je dois avouer que comme je traduis, je peux pas vraiment lire d'autres fics. Désolé. Mais quand tout cela sera fini, j'y penserai.

Onarluca : merci

satya : la voilà

voldemort : merci pour tes encouragements.

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

xxxxx

A l'étonnement de Harry et de Katie, Sam accepta de les laisser prendre la voiture. Katie arriva à Surrey le lundi matin pour prendre Harry et Draco. Comme Harry quittait finalement la maison de Dursley maintenant, il avait dû mettre toutes ses possessions dans sa malle, et il avait quelques cartons avec les livres qu'il avait utilisés pendant ses six première années à Poudlard (moins ceux qu'il avait prêtés à sa tante), des quantités de rouleaux de parchemins, et Hedwige (il avait encore besoin d'acheter un nouveau balai). Katie lança discrètement un sort d'agrandissement sur l'intérieur du coffre de la voiture, afin que tout (sauf Hedwige) puisse tenir. Son oncle était déjà parti pour le travail, mais sa tante vint à la porte pour le voir partir.

« Heu,… Au revoir tante Petunia. Lis bien ces livres que je t'ai passé, d'accord ? Et va voir Mrs Figg si tu as des questions. Je… Je t'enverrai un hibou quand je serai en Écosse. »

Elle acquiesça laconiquement, puis de façon inattendue, elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue, ses yeux brillants, avant de disparaître dans la maison. Harry regarda la porte fermée un instant avant de se tourner et d'aller vers la voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Mrs Figg, Draco se tenait dehors avec les mains au fond des poches, l'air impatient. « Il est temps que vous arriviez. » grommela-t-il comme il se laissait tomber sur le siège arrière. Puis il grogna. « Oh, malédiction… Il faut que je sois avec ta chouette ? Je veux m'asseoir devant. »

« Désolé… J'y suis déjà. Tu t'assiéras devant quand tu conduiras. Je veux garder Hedwige avec nous afin de pouvoir contacter les Weasley s'il y a du retard. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les appeler au téléphone. Quand nous aurons finalement atteint le Terrier, Mrs Weasley s'occupera bien d'Hedwige pour moi pour quelques jours. Puis elle l'enverra à Ascog. »

Draco fit encore quelques marmonnements indistincts comme Katie redémarrait. « Où est ton sac ? » lui demanda Harry.

Maintenant, Draco Malfoy prit un air très content. Il sortit ce qui ressemblait à une petite boite de la poche de son blouson. « Sort de rétrécissement. Comment voyager léger. Ah, les joies d'être majeur, » dit-il avec emphase, au bénéfice de Harry, « Pouvoir faire de la magie où on veut et quand on veut… »

« … Aussi longtemps que les moldus ne nous voient pas. » lui rappela Katie avec un léger grognement dans sa voix comme elle tournait dans High Street. « Écoute… Il y a beaucoup de voitures aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas ton permis depuis très longtemps. Tu es sûr que tu pourras le faire ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ce ne sera pas si dur ? Et de toutes façons, quand nous sommes revenus de Swansea, j'ai conduit tout le temps. C'est plus loin que le Devon. »

« Si tu es sûr… Pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas les détails, Harry ? » Harry sortit le carnet de notes sur lequel Katie et lui avaient tracé la route.

'Bien. Alors maintenant nous sommes sur High Street. Dans une minute, nous serons sur Guildford Road, et puis prendrons le rond-point de Givens Grove jusqu'à la rocade de Leatherhead. Puis nous prendrons le rond-point de Knoll, nous revenons vers la rocade de Leatherhead… »

« Pourquoi diable quittons-nous la rocade de Leatherpant… »

« Leatherhead. »

« … Juste pour y revenir ? »

« De toute évidence pour te faire poser des questions stupides. Nous avons déterminé que c'était la meilleure manière. Maintenant, fais attention… »

Draco grogna. Harry continua à lui expliquer la route jusqu'au Devon en finissant par « Tu vas conduire environ une heure et demie, je pense. »

« Une heure et demie ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais fait toute la route de Swansea à Little Whinging ? »

« Bien… Avec beaucoup d'arrêts… »

« Katie conduira pendant presque aussi longtemps avant que vous ne changiez. Elle pourra changer un peu plus tard, mais nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le faire sur une autoroute où il y a de la circulation. Après que vous ayez tous les deux changé, Katie finira de conduire jusqu'à Exeter, soit environ une demie-heure. Nous devrions arriver là-bas vers midi et demi. Nous pourrons trouver un petit pub sympa pour déjeuner, et puis Katie conduira jusqu'à Ottery St Catchpole et au Terrier, ce qui fait environ une autre heure. Nous partirons du Terrier après avoir pris Ginny et Ron, en espérant que ce ne sera pas plus de trois heures et demie, et puis se sera ton tour de nous conduire pour nous ramener à Exeter… »

« Où nous arriverons juste à temps pour le thé. Bien. »

« … Et puis tu conduiras encore une demie-heure après cela. » continua Harry. « Katie conduira ensuite une heure et demie, et tu pourras faire la dernière heure pour nous amener au pub des quatre moines sur Stoney Lane, à Appleby Magna vers huit heure trente. Nous avons déjà réservé des chambres. »

Draco frappa ses mains ensemble. « Ce qui sera le bon moment pour un autre petit quelque chose avant de se mettre au lit… »

« Le moment pour 'un autre petit quelque chose', eh ? » le taquina Harry avec un sourire. « Tu es qui en vrai ? Winny l'ourson ? »

« Tu t'attends à ce que je conduise toute la journée… »

« Moins de la moitié du temps. » lui rappela Katie, les dents serrées, comme elle tenait le volant.

« … sans être proprement nourri ? »

Harry roula les yeux. « Personne ne va essayer de te faire mourir de faim. J'aimerais nous voir essayer de quitter le Terrier sans un énorme panier pique nique préparé par Mrs Weasley. Tu sais, elle ne va pas nous laisser sans assez de provisions pour aller jusqu'aux îles Orkneys. »

Katie parla en regardant la route droit devant elle. « Sait-elle où Ginny et Ron vont, et pourquoi ? »

« Non. Elle pense juste que nous montons tous à Ascog. Elle sait que nous nous arrêtons dans le Leicestershire, mais elle pense que c'est juste parce que nous devons nous arrêter pour la nuit. »

Katie acquiesça. « J'espère juste que tu ne leur as pas trop fait miroiter de choses, Harry. Cela pourrait mal se passer… »

Il soupira et revint contre son dossier. « Je sais. Mais Ron… Ron est si excité ! Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait des sœurs aînées avant que je le lui dise. Et Ginny… »

« Oui ? » dit Draco, se penchant en avant, suspicieux. Katie fit un virage soudain, et il tomba sur la cage d'Hedwige, poussant des jurons hauts en couleurs. La chouette des neiges fit aussi quelques bruits indignés et battit des ailes.

« Oh, désolée, Draco. » dit Katie avec un air faussement innocent. « Est-ce que tu ne portes pas ta ceinture ? » Elle jeta un regard en coin à Harry, un sourire malicieux apparaissant au coin de sa bouche. Il sourit, regardant droit devant.

« Que sait Ginny à ce sujet ? »

« Je lui ai dit la vérité. » dit Harry. « Que si ce n'était toi, je n'aurais jamais pu aller dans la chambre de Dudley pour utiliser son ordinateur et rechercher sa sœur. » Il entendit un silence étonné de sa part.

« Tu lui as dit cela ? Alors… Alors elle pense que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la recherche de sa sœur ? »

« Bien, je ne mentais pas pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu aides avec la voiture. Nous aurions dû faire le voyage en deux jours si Katie avait dû conduire tout le temps. Elle aurait été complètement claquée.

Katie soupira. « Ce qui risque d'arriver quand même. »

Harry essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant comme ils filaient vers Exeter.

xxxxx

Ils réussirent à quitter le Terrier avec seulement deux paniers pique-nique qu'ils placèrent dans le coffre magiquement élargi. Molly Weasley embrassa plusieurs fois, Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle n'embrassa Draco qu'une fois, n'ayant pas encore l'air sûre qu'il accepte cela, et elle fit un signe de la tête quelque peu froid à Katie.

« Alors… Comment allez vous dormir ? » demanda-t-elle distinctement.

« Les filles dans une pièce, les garçons dans l'autre. » répondit promptement Katie. Son père lui avait déjà demandé cela. Molly renifla.

« Tu es l'aînée, mais je ne peux pas dire que je te connais très bien, à part le fait que tu es amie avec les jumeaux. Comment puis-je savoir que je peux te confier mes enfants ? Après tout, ton père… »

« … était l'ami de ma mère, et sous tous rapports un bon auror, jusqu'au jour où il a empêché sa femme de lancer le Cruciatus sur Katie. » Harry n'avait jamais parlé à la mère de Ron et Ginny sur ce ton, mais il ne pouvait pas se taire. Il s'avança entre elles deux. « Sam Bell a eu la possibilité d'être la même sorte de traître pour mes parent que Peter Pettigrew l'a été, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et parce qu'il a eu cette intégrité, il a accidentellement tué la femme qu'il aimait, et a dû être séparé de sa fille pendant dix ans. Il a eu des détraqueurs qui lui ont absorbé toutes les pensées et les souvenirs joyeux qu'il avait pendant une décennie. » Il trembla, se souvenant de sa période à Azkaban dans son autre vie. « Et il est maintenant mon ami aussi. Je ne veux entendre personne dire quoique ce soit contre Sam Bell. »

Molly Weasley resta bouche bée, choquée. Quand il eut fini, elle referma sa bouche, et de façon surprenant, lui sourit. « Harry. Plus les jours passent, plus tu ressembles à tes parents. Je sais que Ron n'aurait pas pu avoir un ami plus loyal, et il est clair que Sam Bell a aussi un bon ami en toi. J'allais simplement dire que ton père, » et elle montra Katie de la tête, « était auror, mais que tu ne l'es pas. Ni Draco ou Ron. Enfin, vous êtes tous les trois majeurs, et cela pourrait rattraper le fait que Harry et Ginny ne le sont pas, mais bon… une maman ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Si… Si vous étiez attaqués… » Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant pas poursuivre la description de ce qui pourrait leur arriver sur la route.

Katie mit sa main sur le bras de Mrs Weasley. « Non, je ne suis pas une auror, Mrs Weasley. Mais, » elle baissa d'un ton, « je vais vous dire un secret. J'ai passé les examens d'entrée, et je vais commencer la formation d'auror dès septembre. Je suis la piste de mon père. » Elle souriait timidement, et pourtant avec fierté aussi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Mrs Weasley eut l'air très rassurée.

« Oh, je n'en avais aucune idée ! Bien, bien… tu ne fais pas cela par tradition et tout… »

Katie fit timidement tomber ses cheveux sur son visage. « J'ai voulu cela toute ma vie. Je ne l'ai encore pas dit à papa cependant, alors si vous pouviez… »

Molly mit son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je suis l'essence de la discrétion. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bien ! Si tu as passé ces tests, je peux dire que tu es au moins en route pour être auror. » Elle soupira. « Je vais essayer d'arrêter de m'inquiéter. Tu as dit que vous vous arrêtiez dans le Leicestershire ce soir ? »

« Nous mangerons d'abord à Exeter. Puis nous coucherons aux Quatre moines, à Appleby Magna. »

« Envoyez Hedwige s'il y a une urgence. » lui dit Harry. « Elle est un peu trop grande pour venir avec nous dans la voiture maintenant, avec trois personnes sur le siège arrière. Ron prend Coquecigrue afin de pouvoir vous joindre quand nous arriverons aux Quatre moines, mais il a une cage bien plus petite que celle d'Hedwige, alors cela ne pose pas tant de problème. »

Avec quelques bisous et quelques embrassades de plus, pour lesquelles Katie fut qualifiée cette fois, ils partirent pour Exeter. Ron avait insisté pour s'asseoir devant à côté de Draco Malfoy pendant qu'il conduisait, parce qu'il y avait davantage de place pour ses jambes devant, et parce qu'il tenait la cage de Coquecigrue sur ses cuisses et que le petit hibou devenait très agité quand Ron essayait de passer sur le siège de derrière. Alors Harry finit assis au milieu, avec Katie à sa gauche et Ginny à sa droite. Il fit de son mieux pour regarder droit devant, mais une fois, il remarqua que Ginny poignardait Katie du regard, et que cette dernière essayait de l'ignorer, bien que Harry puisse dire qu'elle avait vu le regard noir de Ginny. Harry se sentait quelque peu irrité par Ginny. Elle avait choisi Malfoy. Pourquoi devait-elle faire ainsi avec Katie ?

Après avoir pris leur repas dans un petit pub d'Exeter, Katie reprit le volant, et maintenant Ginny était assise à l'arrière avec Draco à sa gauche et Harry à sa droite. Harry n'était pas plus à l'aise avec cela. Le voyage jusqu'au village où habitait Maggie Dougherty sembla très long.

xxxxx


	22. Chap 04 6

Valentin38330 : pas grand chose, j'étais pas au courant. Merci.

Mystikal : voilà donc la suite du voyage.

Raziel Tepes : merci beaucoup. Je fais de mon mieux.

Kobe23 : merci pour tes reviews

WendyMalfoy : fin de session ? Vivement les vacances. Encore 3 jours à tirer. Mais oui, l'idée de baser la magie sur le gènes est un peu mieux trouvée que ce qui est fait dans la guerre des étoiles.

Lalabelle : j'essaye de faire ce que je peux. Pas facile entre tout.

Lunenoire : dans quoi il s'est fourré ? Dans une de ces situations inextricables dont il a le secret. Bien sûr.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxx

« Que voulez-vous dire, c'est inondé ? »

« Je veux dire c'est inondé. La pluie que nous avons eu il y a deux nuits à débordé des gouttières et l'eau a trouvé un passage entre les tuiles et a coulé par le plafond. La chambre d'à côté est bien, et nous essayons d'empêcher l'odeur de moisi de se répandre, mais… »

« Mais vous n'avez que deux chambres à louer et une seule n'est pas trempe. » finit Harry avec lassitude. Il se tourna vers Katie et Ron, se tenant chacun d'un côté de l'un au bar du pub pendant qu'il parlait au patron. Il regarda autour de lui, jetant un coup d'œil précautionneux à l'homme, puis chuchota aux deux autres « Que pensez-vous ? Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait lancer un sort de séchage pour nettoyer cela ? »

Katie secoua la tête. « Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, Harry. Il sait que la chambre est foutue. »

« Et avec un sort de mémoire aussi ? »

Elle soupira. « Je ne peux pas le justifier. J'en ai lancé un sur Adam Justice parce qu'il aurait pu se souvenir des signatures magiques autrement. Mais on ne peut pas simplement foncer, faire de la magie, et puis lancer un sort de mémoire pour se couvrir. De plus, si je lui fais oublier que le toit a besoin de réparations, la prochaine fois qu'il pleuvra, il sera encore inondé. Ce n'est pas sympa pour lui. »

Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire. « Pouvons nous voir la chambre disponible ? » Il acquiesça et les conduisit en haut des escaliers au bout du bar, puis le long d'un couloir. Harry renifla. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur d'humidité.

« Nous y voilà. » dit-il avec emphase, comme s'il leur montrait une suite du Ritz. Il y avait deux lits, chacun assez large pour deux personnes (maigres). Un canapé étroit était contre le mur entre un évier blanc fixé au mur avec des robinets d'eau chaude et froide séparés et des traînées de rouille dans la cuvette, et une porte qui conduisait à une pièce étriquée avec une douche et rien d'autre, mais avec un porte-serviette et des serviettes.

« Les WC sont derrière la porte à votre gauche quand vous montez. Le robinet d'eau chaude ne marche pas à l'évier. Croyez-moi, si vous l'allumez, vous n'allez pas aimer ce qui va en sortir. »

« Heu… Et pour la douche ? L'eau chaude et l'eau froide marchent ? »

« Oui, ça marche. Alors ? Que faites-vous ? » Il tapa ses mains ensemble, pendant que les trois regardaient la pièce avec hésitation. Un des lits avait une couverture rouge sang, tandis que l'autre était d'une couleur gris-brun avec une tâche noire d'empreinte de pieds en plein milieu. L'éclairage était trop faible pour voir clairement. (Harry avait l'impression que c'était délibéré), et le réveil sur la table entre les lits clignotait sur 12:00 encore et encore. Personne n'avait pris la peine de le mettre à l'heure.

Ron fronça les sourcils, regardant autour. « Quoi ? Pas de télévision ? Je pensais que je pourrais finalement voir une télévision en restant dans un hôtel mol… »

Harry lui écrasa soudain le pied, le faisant crier de douleur. Katie dit à la hâte. « Nous la prenons. Ca ira, vraiment. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu ce problème au toit. » Elle lui adressa un sourire charmant (du moins, Harry espérait que le patron le trouverait charmant et qu'il oublierait ce que Ron avait dit), et elle lui prit la clé. Quand il fut parti, elle se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à Ron.

« Tu sais, je me serais attendue à quelque chose comme cela de la part de Fred ou George. Mais je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de bon sens, Ron Weasley » Elle semblait très adulte. Ron serra les dents de manière entêtée.

« Je disais seulement… »

« … Le mot moldu. A quoi pensais-tu ? Bien, » dit-elle à dessein, et elle ouvrit son sac à main en retira sa baguette. « Je vais rendre cet endroit un peu plus confortable, et le débarrasser de la vermine, pendant que vous deux, Draco et Ginny allez chercher les bagages dans la voiture. Et toi, » dit-elle en montrant Ron de la tête, « Rends–toi utile. Met un bon sort de verrouillage sur la voiture, y compris le coffre. On ne peut pas se permettre que quelqu'un l'ouvre et découvre les affaire de Harry et ses livres de magie. Compris ? »

Ron grommela un assentiment et partit avec Harry. « Qui l'a désignée responsable ? » marmonna-t-il pendant qu'ils revenaient au bar.

« Ta mère, en fait, si tu veux savoir. Si veux discuter de cela avec elle… »

« Non merci. » dit-il rapidement. « Je suis fatigué, et je ne vais encore une fois pas pouvoir voir la télévision, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je dois lui envoyer Coquecigrue afin qu'elle sache que nous sommes arrivés. Dieu merci, nous n'avons pas le téléphone, ou elle ferait quelque chose comme appeler et découvrir que nous sommes tous dans la même chambre. »

Ils expliquèrent leur situation délicate à Draco et Ginny, qui étaient assis à un coin de table dans le bar, buvant un cola et mangeant des chips. Ils revinrent tous à la voiture et prirent leurs possessions, ainsi que celles de Katie. Une fois qu'il furent à nouveau dans la chambre, Harry resta bouche bée. Katie avait fait bien attention de ne pas les laisser rentrer avant d'être certaine que le patron n'était pas avec eux. Quand ils entrèrent, tout ce que les quatre purent faire fut de contempler les métamorphoses que Katie avait réalisées.

« Voici notre lit, Ginny. » lui dit Katie, montrant un lit bien plus généreusement proportionné que celui que Harry avait vu la première fois dans la pièce. L'autre lit avait été élargi de manière similaire, et le canapé aussi. Tout avait aussi l'air plus propre, et il y avait plus de lumière. Harry regarda sa montre. Même le réveil était à l'heure.

« Tous les trois allez devoir déterminer qui dort sur le lit et qui dort sur le canapé. » dit-elle à Harry, Ron et Draco. « Je suis claquée. Je vais me changer dans la salle d'eau pour dormir. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Ron dit. « Je vais prendre le canapé. C'est un sacrifice, mais… »

« Un sacrifice ! Je prends le canapé. » déclara Draco Malfoy.

Ron protesta encore plus fort, Draco Malfoy lança une autre volée, et finalement Ginny cria. « Silence ! Tous les deux ! Vous deux… » elle montra Ron et Harry du doigt « vous prenez le lit ce soir. Draco a beaucoup conduit. Et si l'un d'entre vous doit partager avec lui, je sais que le restant d'entre nous ne pourra pas dormir à cause de vos disputes, alors comme vous deux êtes meilleurs amis, pourquoi ne partagez-vous pas le lit au lieu de forcer l'un d'entre vous à être avec quelqu'un que vous haïssez ! »

Ron et Harry eurent l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Je ne dirais pas haïr. » contra faiblement Ron. « Je veux dire, oui, je ne veux pas dormir dans le même lit que lui… »

« Quoi, tu as peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de m'arracher les vêtements ? » ricana Malfoy, les bras croisés. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

« Je ne… » commença à dire Ron.

« Oh, la ferme vous deux. » dit soudain Harry, pour couvrir la maladresse de Ron. « Je ne réclamais même pas le canapé pour moi seul. Nous n'avons pas de problème si tu l'as, Malfoy. Merci d'avoir conduit. » ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Maintenant, le garçon blond ricanait en direction de Harry. « Oh, je vois. Tu voulais aller au lit avec Weasley… »

« Appelle-le Ron. Je suis désolé de te priver de sa compagnie, Malfoy. Tu n'es pas trop jaloux ? »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Ron. « Arrête cela ! »

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron et Draco, dégoûtés, déballaient leurs affaires (après que Draco ait agrandi les siennes). Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant qu'ils riaient tous les deux. C'était tellement bon de rire avec elle. Elle le regardait aussi, et son cœur chavira.

« Salut toi. » dit-il soudain.

« Salut toi-même. » dit-elle doucement.

« Alors… Demain nous allons te trouver une sœur. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « On dirait. »

Katie émergea de la salle d'eau et Ginny rassembla rapidement ses affaires et prit son tour pour aller se changer. La gorge de Harry se sécha quand il vit Katie, même s'il l'avait déshabillée jusqu'aux sous-vêtements. Elle portait une nuisette rouge avec de très fines bretelles qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et pas de robe de chambre. Il remarqua que Draco et Ron s'étaient aussi arrêtés net dans leurs préparations pour la nuit quand elle était apparue. Comme elle se mettait au lit, elle les regarda tous les trois, encore avec leurs habits de voyage.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Vous ne pourrez pas me décontenancer. A Bout-du-Lard, tes frères » fit-elle avec un signe de la tête à Ron, « se promènent toujours en sous-vêtement, et j'ai déjà vu le derrière nu de Harry. Assez joli spécimen aussi. Bien, bonne nuit. » Elle frappa son oreiller quelques coups et se blottit sous la couverture, fermant les yeux.

Ron et Draco étaient tous les deux bouches bées comme ils pivotaient leurs têtes pour regarder Harry, qui trouvait dur de ne pas ricaner. « Tu sais. » dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête à Draco. « La nuit incidentelle. »

« Oui, mais tu as dit… »

« Chut ! Elle essaye de dormir ! »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Finis simplement de te changer et va au lit avant que Ginny ne ressorte. » lui ordonna Harry.

Bientôt, les quatre respiraient paisiblement dans le noir. Harry regarda la lueur de la lune au plafond, pensant à quand il avait ri avec Ginny et quand il avait vu Katie dans sa nuisette.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Sandy ? » lui grogna-t-il.

« Tu vas dormir, Harry Potter. »

« Oh, c'est utile. » commença-t-il à dire, quand quatre autres voix faisant écho au petit serpent vert, mais en anglais, dirent :

« Tu vas dormir, Harry Potter. »

Il rit dans le noir avant de rouler sur le côté et de fermer ses yeux.

xxxxx


	23. Chap 04 7

WendyMalfoy : may the force be with you too.

Voldemort : merci et a

Bartimeus : pas toujours facile de traduire les prédictions de Sandy

Lunenoire : qui aurait cru qu'ils puissent se disputer si gentiment

onarluca : t'aimerais pas ginny que cela me srurprendrait pas... merci pour ta review

kobe23 : et c'est pas fini!

Satya : mais non, il va bien dormir.

Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne lecture.

xxxxx

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le 10 Highgrove Street à dix heures du matin. Ron et Ginny regardaient nerveusement la porte d'entrée de l'imposante maison géorgienne, éloignée de la route par un jardin formel. Les baies de fenêtres les regardaient, aveugles. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture, et commencèrent à s'avancer vers la porte, mais ensuite, Harry pensa à quelque chose.

« Attendez… Nous ne pouvons pas simplement tous débarquer dans sa vie comme cela. Au moment où elle verra Ginny, elle va se demander ce qui est en train de lui arriver par exemple. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny, son front froncé.

« Tu ne te souviens pas à quel point tes sœurs te ressemblaient dans ces vieilles photos, avant que tu ne disparaisses ? Tu penses qu'elle ne remarquera pas ? Tu devrais attendre dans la voiture. Et Ron… » Il se mordilla la lèvre. « Tu devrais attendre aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle ne fera probablement pas le lien avec moi… »

« Pas à cause de cela. C'est parce que… bien… C'est une voyante. Hermione a trouvé son site web. C'est comme cela que nous avons conclu que c'était Margaret Dougherty. Ta sœur ne semble pas être une impostrice. Elle ferait mordre la poussière à Trelawney. Mais le fait est… Sur son site sur la toile, elle parle des auras de gens. Elle pourra définitivement dire que tu es différent. »

Ron se tourna avec affolement vers Ginny. « Qu'est-ce qu'un site sur la toile ? Parce que si cela a quelque chose à voir avec les araignées, je n'ai rien à y faire. »

Harry roula les yeux et l'ignora. « Bon, voilà ce que nous devrions faire… Draco et Katie devraient y aller en premier et essayer de la convaincre de les laisser rentrer… »

« Alors tu attends aussi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Bien… Tu dois probablement avoir une aura un peu effrayante en tant que loup-garou, mais avec Voldemort après moi, la mienne n'est probablement pas mieux. Nous ne voulons pas l'effrayer. » Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa sœur pourrait immédiatement voir les deux auras autour de lui. Cela nécessiterait trop d'explications.

« Allons. Nous vous vous attendons tous les trois dans la voiture pendant que vous… »

« Mais… Mais que lui disons nous ? » dit Katie, clairement mal à l'aise de se voir confier cette responsabilité.

« Dites-lui juste… Bien, ok, elle sait qu'elle a été adoptée. Alors dites-lui que vous êtes amis avec des personnes de sa famille d'origine qui étaient à sa recherche, et demandez-lui si elle serait intéressée par les rencontrer. Soyez simplement honnêtes. Nous pourrons songer au ho-au-fait-tu-es-une-personne-magique plus tard. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Draco de paraître nerveux. « Que dit-on que nous sommes encore ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Dites lui. Dis que tu es le petit ami de sa sœur. Tu as aidé à la conduire ici depuis le Devon. C'est si dur ? »

Les deux avaient encore l'air hésitants comme Harry, Ron et Ginny revenaient à la voiture, et ils allèrent vers la porte. Harry vit Katie se servir du gros heurtoir en laiton, et après une minute, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Est-ce elle ? » fit Ginny d'un chuchotement rauque, serrant le bras de Harry comme elle regardait derrière lui en direction de la maison. Il acquiesça.

« C'est elle. »

Ils attendirent pendant que se produisait un échange qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre, et puis ils la virent disparaître dans la maison. Draco Malfoy à sa suite. Katie se tourna et leur fit signe de venir.

« Des fenêtres seront ouvertes. »

Harry s'arrêta net, laissant Ginny et Ron passer devant lui dans le grand hall d'entrée de la maison, avec un imposant escalier montant jusqu'à un palier avec une grande fenêtre arrondie en haut. Il n'avait pas le temps de demander à Sandy ce qu'elle voulait dire. (Pas que cela ai jamais beaucoup servi). Il suivit les autres dans un passage voûté ouvert sur une grande pièce ensoleillée meublée de grands canapés blancs et confortables, de chaises, de nombreuses plantes vertes et de tapis persans.

Au moment où Maggie Dougherty vit Ginny, elle déglutit et dit. « Est-ce elle ? C'est ma petite sœur ? »

Katie acquiesça, donnant l'impression qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer, comme Maggie s'avançait et enveloppait Ginny d'une accolade fraternelle. Ginny la prit aussi dans ses bras, pleurant sans retenue.

« Oh… Je ne peux pas croire que nous t'avons trouvée ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle se tinrent étroitement l'une à l'autre, se balançant d'avant en arrière, toute les deux pleurant maintenant, et Harry fut stupéfait de voir à quel point elles se ressemblaient, à part la couleur des yeux. La sœur aînée avait aussi coupé ses cheveux assez court. Ils couvraient sa tête de boucles oranges, encore plus courtes que celles d'Hermione. Harry pensait que Ginny aurait l'air assez jolie avec les cheveux comme cela.

Finalement, ils s'assirent tous. Elle secouait la tête, regardant ses cinq visiteurs. « Je ne peux pas croire cela. Cela semble tomber du ciel… »

« Maman sera si excitée ! » s'exclama Ginny avant de voir le visage en colère de Harry.

« Maman ? » Maggie Dougherty se renfrogna. « Que… ? »

« Le fait est, » dit rapidement Harry, « qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devons vous dire, ou le reste, sur comment vous avez été adoptée, n'aura aucun sens… »

Elle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Vous avez deux… »

« Exact. Je sais. » Il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. « Mais nous ne parlons pas de moi pour le moment. Il n'y aucune façon de présenter cela facilement, alors je vais être direct. Margaret Dougherty, vous êtes une sorcière. »

Elle le regarda sans ciller. « Je sais. Et appelez moi Maggie. »

Ron resta bouche bée. « Tu sais ? »

Elle se renfrogna. « Bien sûr que je sais. On ne fait pas arriver des choses avec son esprit ou on ne voie pas le futur sans se douter de quelque chose comme cela. La question est… Comment savez-vous ? » Elle loucha sur Ron. « Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre aura. »

« Bien, » dit rapidement Ginny. « Je suis une sorcière aussi. Et Ron,… notre frère… » elle le montra « est un sorcier. Katie est aussi une sorcière, et Harry et Draco sont aussi des sorciers. Toute notre famille est magique en fait. »

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège, ses bras croisés « Vraiment ? Toute la famille ? » Elle avait l'air quelque peu sceptique.

« Oui. » dit Harry, ignorant son incrédulité. « Vous êtes peut-être consciente que vous avez des capacités que les autres humains autour de vous n'ont pas… du moins, à ce que vous savez, comme nous avons tendance à être quelque peu secrets… Mais ce que je pense que vous ne réalisez pas est qu'il y a une entière société magique britannique qui vit aux côtés des moldus anglais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Des personnes non magiques. Je ne l'ai moi-même pas découvert avant mes onze ans, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. C'est une école de sorcellerie et de magie. Je vais y commencer ma septième et dernière année en septembre. Je suis préfet en chef. Draco est aussi préfet, ainsi que Ginny. Katie vient juste de finir l'école. Elle était préfète aussi. Ron est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison, et Draco est le capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison… »

« Capitaine de quoi ? J'ai bien peur que vous m'ayez perdue. Et rien de cela n'explique… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupira. « Rien de cela n'explique pourquoi je ne peux me souvenir de rien avant l'âge de sept ans, et pourquoi je n'ai pas grandi dans ma vraie famille. » Elle avait l'air dégoûtée.

Les lèvres de Harry ne furent plus qu'une ligne. « C'est en fait encore un mystère pour nous aussi, bien que j'ai une théorie sur ce qui est probablement arrivé. »

Il lui expliqua ce que Molly Weasley avait raconté à Hermione et lui sur Bill et Charlie prenant leurs sœurs jouer dans le parc à Ottery St Catchpole, et la disparition des deux filles. « Je pense que qui que ce soit qui vous a prises toutes les deux était un sorcier… Ou peut-être plus d'un, utilisant un sort appelé Tempus Fugit. »

« Le temps fuit ? » dit-elle, mystifiée.

« Alors vous connaissez le latin ? »

Elle renifla. « Je pense. Le grec aussi. Je suis professeur de lettres classiques. »

Ginny sourit. « Notre maman était professeur aussi. »

« Mais… Mais quel est ce sort ? Et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait vraiment des choses comme les sorts. Je sais juste que parfois, quand je veux que quelque chose arrive et que j'y pense très, très fort, je peux parfois le faire arriver. Cela ne marche pas toujours. Je n'ai pas pu envoyer mon dernier petit ami dans un île des mers du sud entourée de requins par exemple. Il est encore huissier au village. » Elle ricana, et Ginny aussi. Et Harry put dire qu'elle aimait sa sœur.

« Vous auriez besoin d'une baguette et de connaître un sort de voyage assez puissant pour l'envoyer là-bas. » lui dit Katie, souriant aussi.

« Une baguette ? Comme dans… baguette magique ? » Elle se renfonça dans son siège, l'air à nouveau sceptique. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. »

« Complètement. » l'informa Katie. Elle sortie sa baguette de son sac à main, Ron sortit la sienne de sa longue poche sur le côté du jean, juste au-dessus du genou, et Draco Malfoy la sortit d'un étui sous sa chemise, attaché à son bras gauche. Maggie secouait encore la tête.

« Et vous ? » dit-elle à Harry et Ginny.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore majeur. On doit avoir dix-sept ans pour pouvoir légalement faire de la magie en dehors de l'école… »

« Légalement ? »

« Oui. » lui dit-il. « Nous avons des lois, et des forces de l'ordre, et puis il y a le ministère…. »

« Le ministère ? »

« … Et une prison, et une monnaie pour les sorciers… »

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas. « Je ne sais pas à quel point vous pensez que je suis crédule, mais… »

Ginny la suivit. « C'est vrai. Tout. Il y a tout un monde magique au dehors, et tu aurais dû y appartenir. Tu aurais dû aller à Poudlard, comme le restant d'entre nous. Tu… »

Harry prit soudain la baguette de Ron de sa main et s'avança vers Maggie, mettant sa main sur son épaule, et touchant à tour de rôle chacun d'eux avec la baguette et pensant les pensées les plus rapides qu'il pouvait, il dit « Tempus Fugit ! »

Tout s'arrêta sauf eux. Maggie et Harry regardèrent Ginny, dont la bouche était ouverte au milieu d'une phrase. Ron avait l'air étonné de ne plus avoir sa baguette en main, ses yeux grands ouverts et ne clignant pas, et Draco Malfoy avait de toute évidence trouvé un bouton sur sa mâchoire pour occuper ses doigts, qui ne bougeaient pas. Katie était prise en plein milieu d'un battement de cil. Maggie les regarda tous les quatre. Ils ne semblaient pas retenir leur souffle, et puis elle regarda Harry, déglutissant.

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas autorisé à faire cela ! » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant.

« Je sais, mais je devais vous faire voir, vous faire comprendre. C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire. Je pense que qui que ce soit qui vous a enlevé vous et votre sœur vous a mis dans le sort de Tempus Fugit et vous a pris, loin, très loin avant que quiconque sache même que vous étiez parties… »

Mais à nouveau, elle ne semblait pas écouter Harry. « Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose comme cela. » dit-elle dans un souffle, passant sa main devant le visage de Ginny, n'ayant pas de réponse.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu de baguette magique. Les baguettes aident à concentrer notre magie. C'est mieux d'avoir sa propre baguette cependant. Comme c'est celle de Ron, je n'étais pas sûr que cela allait marcher. »

Elle fit le tour de Ron, puis de Draco, et revint à Ginny, avant d'aller vers Katie. « Je… Je pense… Je pense que je me souviens maintenant. Il y avait un homme avec une longue cape… me prenant avec une autre fille… Elle était plus âgée que moi, et elle avait aussi les cheveux roux… à travers un monde de rêve où tout le monde était figé comme cela… »

Soudain, elle s'effondra au sol, frissonnant, et Harry alla à elle. Elle semblait presque avoir une attaque, et Harry réalisa que si elle se souvenait de son enlèvement, son esprit brisait probablement quelque sort de mémoire très puissant. Est-ce que cela pouvait lui causer des dommages au cerveau ? se demanda-t-il. Il décida de ne pas intensifier le problème et enleva le sort de sur eux deux, et tout les monde recommença à bouger. Malheureusement, cela sembla accentuer le problème encore plus, et elle se cramponna désespérément à Harry, avec sur son visage l'air le plus terrifié qu'il avait jamais vu sur quiconque.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria-t-elle, serrant sa chemise dans ses mains. « Je… Je me souviens maintenant ! »

Harry fut tiré au sol à genoux, à côté d'elle. Il regarda les autres, ne sachant que faire, comme Maggie Dougherty se mettait en position fœtale au sol, sanglotant et tremblant. Elle était devenue très blanche, et la sueur perlait maintenant sur son front.

La sœur si longtemps perdue de Ron et Ginny se tenait fermement à lui, grelottant follement, ses yeux obscurcis par la douleur comme elle s'étranglait en disant « Je me souviens de tout… »

xxxxx


	24. Chap 05 1

Harry Potter et la prophétie du Triangle

Poupouille : merci pour ta review.

Voldemort : cf ci-dessous

mini : faut pas être trop pressé. C'est long à traduire, à corriger, à reporter les corrections, à publier...

Marie-Jo : pas de problème, c'est mon but principal de faire connaître cette fic.

Lalabelle : merci, et pareillement

Bartimeus : quel âge a Maggie... Je me souviens plus non plus, tiens...

kobe23 : c'est un sacré choc pour elle.

Satya : et maintenant... la suite. Merci

sophorasi : j'avance aussi vite que je peux.

Mary Cooper : je t'ai entendu...

kidpaadle : rassure-toi, tu te fais un peu de souci pour rien

taz : n'oublie pas la génération perdue entre deux chapitres, il y a des clés pour les autres fics dedans

Mystikal : tu te fais du souci aussi?

Syds : l'auteur est obligé de nous surprendre un minimum, non ?

Lunenoire : pour être radicale, la méthode n'en est pas moins efficace !

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews. Quelques nouvelles pour ce qui ne lisent pas la génération perdue : J'ai enfin fini de la traduire. Je poursuivrai néanmoins la publication en alternant entre les deux fics.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Chapitre cinq

Forteresse

Les châteaux, largement définis, peuvent probablement remonter

à la préhistoire. Le mot château vient du latin

castrum, un camp militaire fortifié habituellement entouré par une

palissade et un fossé. Cependant, un château est plus souvent associé

au Moyen Âge occidental et est plus strictement défini comme un grand

donjon fortifié habité par un seigneur. Un château, s'il est très élaboré,

peut être ce qui est ordinairement appelé un palais. A l'autre bout de

l'échelle, un château peut être simplement un manoir fortifié. Le château

est essentiellement une combinaison entre l'architecture civile et militaire…

Un endroit où le propriétaire est en sécurité de ses ennemis.

--Robin S. Oggins, Castles and Fortresses

« Je me souviens de tout. »

Ginny tomba à genoux à côté de Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa sœur. Maggie continuait à frissonner et à transpirer. Finalement, Ron alla à côté d'elle aussi, et plaça sa main sur sa tête, fermant ses yeux.

« Chhhh… » lui fit-il doucement. Lentement, le calme sembla couler en elle depuis Ron, et il lui parlait maintenant doucement, bien que Harry ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. La voix de Ron était un murmure rassurant dans son oreille. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle faisait clairement attention à lui, à son frère benjamin. Bientôt, elle arrêta de trembler, et son frère et sa sœur l'aidèrent à aller dans un grand fauteuil confortable où ils s'assirent sur les accoudoirs. Katie invoqua un verre d'eau fraîche d'un geste de la main et l'amena à Maggie.

Ginny le prit des mains de Katie avec un regard hostile, puis le tendit à sa sœur qui le but avec soif. Harry baissa les yeux et vit qu'il tenait encore la baguette de Ron, et il la lui rendit, obtenant un signe de la tête en réponse. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Ron avait tous les droits d'être énervé après lui, et pourtant, il caressait calmement les cheveux de sa sœur, lui parlant encore d'une voix douce et basse, comme une mère calmant un bébé malade.

Finalement, Maggie regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Merci. » dit-elle en d'une voix tremblante. « Vous… Vous m'avez fait me rappeler… »

Harry déglutit. « C'est… C'est ce que j'espérais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous… Ayez cette réaction. Vraiment stupide… »

« Stupide ! » explosa Katie de façon inattendue. « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Comment diable pouvais-tu connaître l'existence de ce sort, Harry ? C'est de la magie noire ! Je le connais grâce à des recherches indépendantes que j'ai faites, mais ce n'est même pas couvert dans le programme de septième année de Défense contre les Forces du mal ! » elle eut l'air d'avoir légèrement peur de lui pendant un moment.

Harry déglutit. « Je le connais parce que… Parce que quelqu'un m'a mis dans ce sort. L'an dernier, quand j'allais franchir la barrière du quai neuf trois-quarts… »

Ron ouvrit maintenant ses yeux en grand. « Alors c'est pour cela que tu étais si étrange quand tu es monté dans le train ! »

« Bien… Seulement en partie. Mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour en parler. Je dis juste… Que je sais que c'est de la magie noire, mais j'ai enlevé le sort rapidement. C'était juste une théorie sur la manière dont avait opéré le kidnappeur, en tous cas… »

« Non ! » s'exclama soudain Maggie. « Non. » dit-elle à nouveau plus calmement. « Je suis… Je suis contente que vous l'ayez fait. C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. Comme je disais, nous bougions dans un monde de rêve où personne ne bougeait, où il n'y avait même pas un souffle d'air… »

Harry était alarmé. « Combien de temps êtes-vous restés dans ce sortilège ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? »

Il déglutit. Elle avait déjà assez peur. Il valait mieux ne pas lui dire l'inconvénient de ce sort maintenant. « Simplement… Continuez. »

« Il nous a fait marcher. Moi et ma sœur. » dit-elle doucement. « Ma sœur… » Elle donna l'impression de lutter.

« Annie. » dit gentiment Ginny.

« Annie ! Oui. Elle s'appelait Annie, et elle avait neuf ans, et son bonbon favori était les chewing-gums explosifs Drooble ! Je me souviens ! » Elle leur souriait à tous, et Ginny regardait sa sœur si tendrement que Harry lui pardonna tous les regards hostiles qu'elle avait envoyés en direction de Katie.

« Et… Et nos frères Bill et Charlie nous avaient prises jouer dans le parc du village. Le village de… de… d'Ottery St Catchpole ! Maman… s'occupait de nos petits frères… »

« Percy et les jumeaux, Fred et George. » dit Ron.

« Exact ! Exact… » dit-elle, sa voix s'éteignant, comme elle se concentrait à nouveau. « Nous avons marché pendant très longtemps, et quand nous étions fatiguées, que nous avions faim ou soif, il allait dans les magasins et prenait des fruits pour nous en donner à manger. Des choses comme des oranges ou des raisins, afin qu'il y ait du jus. » Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux. « Nous avons marché… jusqu'à Exeter. Il nous a pris à l'hôpital… Et puis il nous a conduit à une chambre avec deux lits dedans, et… et… »

« Quoi ? » souffla Harry.

« Puis tout était nouveau après cela. Mon ancienne vie avait simplement disparu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que la première chose dont je m'étais jamais souvenue était me réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital avec un rideau tiré autour, et une infirmière était venue me prendre la température. Elle m'a dit que j'étais une petite fille chanceuse, que tout le monde dans ma famille avait été tué dans un accident de voiture ? Elle a dit qu'ils savaient que je m'appelais Margaret, mais je ne semblais pas avoir de famille qui n'aie pas été tuée dans l'accident, et que quand j'aurais récupéré, j'irais vivre dans un orphelinat ou une maison d'accueil, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un veuille m'adopter.

J'allais me coucher tous les soirs en pleurant. Jour après jour, je ne me souvenais pas plus de ma vie précédente. Les docteurs ne savaient pas que faire de cela. Ils déclarèrent que c'était un problème psychologique, qu'il n'y avait rien de physiquement malade chez moi.

Après être restée à l'hôpital une quinzaine, un couple âgé est venu me voir. Elle avait des cheveux roux, un peu plus foncés que les miens, et il avait des cheveux châtains clair et un gentil sourire. Quand elle m'a vue, elle a toute de suite dit « Elle ressemble tant à Valerie ! » Et elle m'a dit que c'était leur fille qui était morte. Je leur ai posé des questions sur leur fille, et ils ont semblé très contents de pouvoir parler d'elle. Nous avons parlé quelques temps. Finalement, je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils étaient venus, et ils ont dit qu'ils avaient entendu dire qu'il y avait une petite fille qui avait perdu sa famille et qui avait besoin d'une nouvelle. Je leur ai demandé si je pourrais être leur fille. Ils étaient terriblement gentils, et j'avais aussi très peur. J'avais seulement sept ans. Avoir une maman pour me border au lit le soir était tout ce que je voulais. Si je m'étais souvenue de ma famille, j'aurais pu les vouloir eux spécifiquement, mais j'avais juste cet énorme vide là où les souvenirs de ma famille devaient être. Rien. Rien du tout.

Les docteurs avaient déjà abandonné pour moi. Personne ne pouvait me faire me rappeler où je vivais ou où j'allais à l'école ou quoique ce soit. Une semaine plus tard, j'allais habiter chez le gentil couple qui était venu me voir. Quelques temps après cela, je suis officiellement devenue Maggie Dougherty, fille de Mr et Mrs Sean Dougherty d'Appleby Magna. »

Harry déglutit encore. « Et… Et quand avez-vous découvert que vous étiez une sorcière ? »

Elle eut l'air pensive. « J'ai commencé à faire des choses bizarres peu de temps après être arrivée chez mon nouveau papa et ma nouvelle maman. Bien, en fait, cela a commencé à l'hôpital, en voyant les auras des gens. Les docteurs étaient sûrs que j'avais des dommages cérébraux… »

« Oh, attendez ! » s'exclama Harry. « Revenez en arrière… Qui vous a kidnappé ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Il avait une aura très confuse. Sombre, vert sale. Il avait un conflit d'émotions. Je ne savais alors pas ce que cette aura signifiait. Je ne savais rien de tout cela. Il n'était pas très grand. Ou très haut, je devrais dire. Il avait un ventre légèrement rond. Il portait une longue cape. Il ne semblait cependant pas très vieux. Adulte, mais pas trente ou quarante ans ou quelque chose comme cela… »

« Peut-être… dix-neuf ou vingt ans ? » Harry était anxieux. Il sentait une suspicion se former dans son esprit.

Elle eut l'air pensive. « Dur à dire. J'avais seulement sept ans. Je n'étais pas un très bon juge de ce genre de choses. Quiconque semblait assez âgé pour être à Poudlard me semblait adulte… Oh ! Attendez ! Je me souviens de Poudlard ! Je veux dire… Je me souviens que Bill et Charlie étaient là-bas, et il me tardait tellement d'y être… Et je… Je me souviens être allée à l'école ! Dans un bus vert qui apparaissait et disparaissait… »

Harry sourit. « Oui ! Vous alliez à l'école du village de Pré-au-Lard… »

« … Où j'apprenais le latin et les maths et… Peut-être que c'est pour cela que le latin a semblé me venir si naturellement quand je suis venue vivre ici… »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela doit avoir fuit à travers le sort de mémoire, ou quelque chose comme cela. Peut-être que 'fuir' n'est pas le mot exact… »

« Non, Harry. » dit Katie. « Je pense que ça l'est. Penses-y… Les gens qui subissent un sort de mémoire n'oublient pas comment on parle anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'affecte pas leurs centres du langage. Le latin serait aussi dans les centres du langage, et elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait appris à cause de cela. »

« Papa et maman pensaient que je devais être la fille d'un couple de professeurs de lettres classiques pour savoir tant de latin à l'âge de sept ans. Ils m'ont toujours dit cela. Je pense que c'est pourquoi… que c'est pourquoi j'ai grandi en voulant faire la même chose. Parce que j'essayais en quelque sorte de me rapprocher de mes vrais parents. Bien sûr, papa et maman,… Je veux dire ce que j'ai connus,… étaient aussi professeurs, alors cela ne les dérangeait pas que je sois professeur aussi. »

Ginny et Ron commencèrent ensuite à parler de leur maison, des étranges horloges du Terrier, d'appeler les gens en utilisant les cheminées, de voyager par cheminette, de jeter les gnomes de jardin par-dessus la clôture dans le champ, et de jouer au Quidditch dans le verger… »

« Quelqu'un a dit ce mot avant : Quidditch. J'ai dit que je me rappelais de tout, mais je parlais du kidnapping. Quelques détails de mon ancienne vie sont encore assez flous. Que diable est le Quidditch ? »

Cela donna à Ron la parfaite excuse pour se lancer dans une description détaillée du jeu, et de ses stratégies favorites en tant que poursuiveur…

« Tu veux dire, » l'interrompit Maggie « que les gens montent vraiment sur les balais ? Tu ne plaisantes pas ? Je veux dire… Si j'amène ici le balai de la cuisine, tu vas pouvoir voler dans la pièce avec ? »

« Oh, diable non. » intervint Draco Malfoy, les balais étant un des ses sujets favoris. » Un vrai balai pour voler doit avoir reçu des sorts d'abord. Le sort basique pour voler, un sort pour freiner, bien sûr, afin de pouvoir s'arrêter, des sorts pour changer de direction, monter, accélérer, décélérer… Et aucun de ces sorts ne répond à un moldu. Et puis il y a le problème de l'assise. »

« Bien sûr, oui. J'aurais du penser que les balais seraient assez, hum, inconfortables pour les hommes… »

« Voilà pourquoi il y a des sorts de coussinage. Et puis il y a la forme du manche. Les vieux modèles sur lesquels nous avons appris en première année étaient des balais à manche droit, si on peut appeler cela droit, avec tous les nœuds qu'ils ont, mais sur un vrai balai de course moderne, il y a un léger décrochement du manche afin de ne pas se tuer le dos à force de se pencher pour le tenir. »

Elle secoua la tête, l'air époustouflée. « Je n'en avais aucune idée ! » Elle but encore un peu d'eau, l'air un peu abasourdie.

Ils parlèrent toute la matinée, puis allèrent dans la grande cuisine lumineuse pour faire des sandwichs, qu'ils mangèrent sur la terrasse après être passé à travers la salle à manger.

Après avoir mâché pensivement un sandwich, Maggie releva les yeux. « Je me souviens de quelque chose d'autre. Je… Je suis vraiment allée à Poudlard. Nous sommes allés voir… un match de Quidditch. Mon frère… notre frère… Charlie jouait. »

« Il a été le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard a connu pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive ! » se vanta Ron, faisant rougir Harry. Draco Malfoy grommela un peu. « Allez Malfoy. Harry a été le plus jeune joueur du siècle, et tu n'aurais même pas partagé la coupe de Quidditch avec Griffondor l'an dernier si Harry n'avait pas fait un nul à dessein. » Le garçon blond eut l'air légèrement dégoûté.

Plus tard, ils prenaient le thé dans le salon quand Maggie s'intéressa de nouveau à Ron. « Je n'ai jamais vu personne avec une aura comme la tienne. On dirait… Ca ressemble un peu aux émanations que je voie des animaux plutôt que des humains. Sauf qu'elle est bordée de noir. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as deux auras ? »

« Oh. » s'avança Ginny. « Ce doit être parce que Harry est un animagus. » Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il ne le discuta pas. Cependant, il avait oublié que tout le monde dans la pièce ne savait pas cela.

Katie lâcha son assiette. « Quoi ? » Elle pivota vers Harry. « Je sais que nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis peu de temps, mais j'ai soudain l'impression que je ne te connais pas du tout, Harry ? Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Je veux dire, un sort ici ou là, c'est une chose. Tout le monde le fait avant d'être majeur. Mais comment as-tu pu ignorer la loi si complètement et devenir un animagus illégal ? »

« Il n'est pas hors la loi. » l'informa sèchement Ginny. « Il s'est entraîné avec MacGonagall en personne, et il a la permission d'attendre la fin de sa septième année pour s'enregistrer auprès du ministère. »

« C'est vrai. » dit-il à Katie. « J'ai la permission d'attendre. »

Maggie secoua la tête. « Une seconde tout le monde. J'ai peur d'être un peu larguée. Qu'est-ce donc qu'un animagus. »

Ron montra négligemment Harry de la tête. « Harry peut passer d'une forme humaine à une forme animale. Spécifiquement, un griffon d'or. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un griffon d'or. » dit Harry regardant à la fois l'étonnement de Maggie et celui de Katie. « Bien, tu sais ce qu'est un griffon, n'est-ce pas. »

« Un croisement entre un aigle et un lion. »

« Exact. Et tu sais qu'un hippogriffe est un croisement entre un cheval et un griffon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Bien, un griffon d'or est un croisement entre un griffon et un autre lion. Il est donc aux trois-quarts lion. En fait, cela ressemble à un lion la plupart du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il étende ses ailes… »

« Un lion ailé ! » cria-t-elle, ses yeux écartillés. « Alors si tu es une de ces personnes qui peuvent se changer en animal, tu peux même te changer en animal mythique, qui n'existe pas ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous calmement. « Oh, ils existent. » dit calmement Katie.

Maggie haussa un sourcil. « Oui, d'accord. Il y a de vrais griffons, des hippogriffes, et des lions ailés… »

« … Et n'oublions pas les dragons. » dit Draco Malfoy, se redressant dans son siège.

Elle s'arrêta et les fixa. « Vous êtes sérieux. Vous êtes complètement sérieux. »

« Il y a quantités de créatures magiques. » lui dit Ron. « Charlie étudie les dragons en Roumanie. Bill travaille pour la banque des sorciers, la Gringott, à la branche du Caire, et ses patrons sont tous des gobelins. Nous utilisons des chouettes pour envoyer le courrier, et… et Harry a un serpent avec le Don. »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Harry. « Tu as quoi ? »

« Bien, » commença-t-il « en fait, tous les serpents ont le Don. Un serpent donné peut couvrir plus ou moins d'espace et de temps fonction de sa taille. Mais la plupart des gens ignore cela par qu'ils ne sont pas fourchelang… »

« Ils ne sont pas quoi ? »

Il déboutonna légèrement sa chemise et enleva Sandy. « Des qui peuvent parler et comprendre le langage des serpents. » Il leva Sandy pour que Maggie puisse la voir. « Dis bonjour à une camarade voyante, Sandy. » lui siffla-t-il. Il sourit, regardant la réaction de Maggie.

« Bonjour, camarade voyante. » siffla obligeamment Sandy.

« Elle dit bonjour. » les informa Harry.

« Et… Et nous sommes juste sensés croire que tous ces sifflements… »

« Fais-moi confiance, » coupa Katie. « C'est authentique. Elle a dit à Harry quand mon père allait nous tomber dessus. » Puis, dès qu'elle eut dit cela, elle rougit profondément. Malfoy haussa un sourcil et regarda significativement Harry, qui lui fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Ron, qui était bouche bée.

« Bien alors » dit Maggie, assise les bras croisés. Avec les heures qu'ils avaient passées avec elle, elle était devenue de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'idée de tout un monde magique. « Voyons donc cela. »

Harry était confus. « Quoi ? »

« Cette chose d'animagus. Allez. Comment suis-je sensée le croire si je ne le voie pas… »

Les pattes de Harry touchèrent doucement le tapis persan. La voix de Maggie devint un cri au vu du lion fauve aux yeux verts qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. Il déplia lentement ses ailes, reculant légèrement pour éviter de renverser des babioles auxquelles les Dougherty s'étaient probablement attachés au fil des ans.

« Il est… Il est … » bégaya-t-elle, quand Harry reprit brusquement sa forme humaine et se rassit normalement. Elle dut boire un peu d'eau. « Est-ce que tous le sorciers et sorcières peuvent faire cela ? »

« Bien, la plupart des gens ne peut pas faire la métamorphose d'animagus, » expliqua Katie. « pour une raison : c'est un sort sans baguette. Mais il y a des métamorphoses temporaires que l'on peu faire avec une baguette, une fois que l'on est très avancé. »

Ron renifla. « Tu te souviens comment Krum avait raté son sort pendant la deuxième tâche du Tournoi ? » dit-il à Harry.

Maggie fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Il y a eu un concours de sorcellerie, appelé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'étais l'un des champions du Tournoi. L'un des autres champions s'est à moitié métamorphosé en requin pour aller dans le lac de l'école… » Harry déglutit, voyant encore Krum dans sa tête, Cho agenouillée au-dessus de son corps, anéantie…

« Ce n'est pas pire que de se désartibuler en transplanant, » expliqua Katie. « mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de ne se métamorphoser qu'à moitié en animal. Cela peut-être dur à rectifier. »

Ce qui leur fit expliquer ce qu'était transplanage et désartibulage, accompagné par des démonstrations de Katie et Draco Malfoy, qui se déplacèrent ainsi dans la pièce plusieurs fois.

Puis Maggie demanda encore pour l'aura de Ron, n'ayant encore reçu aucune réponse. Il toussota, se racla la gorge, mais finalement, il lâcha le morceau.

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

Elle le fixa.

« Un loup-garou. »

Ron acquiesça.

« La pleine lune, les hurlements, la métamorphose en bête furieuse… »

Elle les regarda tous. Harry essaya de garda son expression aussi composée que possible. Il remarqua que les autres faisaient de même.

« Je suppose que c'est trop demander que vous commenciez à rire et à vous moquer de moi dans une minute que j'ai pu être si crédule pour croire que mon frère est un loup-garou ? » dit-elle avec espoir. Ils se regardèrent. Elle déglutit. « Hum… Est-ce que c'est aussi de famille ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Oh, non. » la rassura Ginny. « C'est juste Ron. Il a été récemment mordu. »

Ron baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de sa grande sœur. Elle mit sa main sur son menton et le força à le faire quand même. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle avec une préoccupation authentique.

Il acquiesça. « J'aurais pu être tué. De nombreux parmi nous auraient pu l'être, en fait. Mais Harry s'est changé en griffon et a pourchassé l'autre loup à travers la forêt. Nous étions dans la Forêt Interdite, à l'école. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je me souviens maintenant que Bill m'a dit qu'il y était allé une fois… Il a parlé à… à … » Elle leva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. « Un centaure ? »

« Sans doute. » dit Harry. « Il y a de nombreux centaures dans la forêt. Ils n'ont pas tendance à beaucoup se mélanger aux humains. Et il y a aussi des licornes. Et peut-être encore un lethifold, bien qu'on puisse espérer que le froid de cet hiver va le tuer. C'est des animaux tropicaux normalement. » Il regarda vers Ginny et vit qu'elle rougissait à la mention du Lethifold.

« Je ne pense même pas vouloir savoir ce qu'est un lethifold… Alors… Mon petit frère est un loup-garou. C'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas la pleine lune ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, bien, je prends aussi la potion de Tue-loup la semaine avant la pleine lune. Notre maître de potion de l'école la prépare pour moi et le professeur Lupin. Je veux dire Remus. Il n'est plus notre professeur en fait. »

« Ainsi c'est aussi un loup-garou ? »

« Bien, » hésita Ron. « C'est en fait lui qui m'a mordu. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… » que Ron raconta en partie, laissant tomber de grands morceaux que sa sœur nouvellement trouvée aurait trouvés confus.

Ils continuèrent à parler encore et encore. Le ciel s'obscurcit à l'extérieur, et les criquets commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le jardin, par les fenêtres ouvertes. Finalement, Ginny bailla grandement, suivie par Ron et Harry.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer pour la nuit. » dit Harry en se levant. « Nous pourrons tous revenir demain matin… »

« Oh non ! » cria Ginny, lançant ses bras autour de sa sœur. « Je ne veux pas déjà partir ! »

Maggie la prit aussi dans ses bras. « Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas pour la nuit alors ? J'ai un grand lit. Nous pourrons le partager et passer toute la nuit à bavarder. » Elle sourit à Ginny, et Harry se souvint à quel point Ginny avait souhaité cette simple chose dans son autre vie, où sa sœur avait été mariée.

« Bien, » dit lentement Ron. « Mais… Y a-t-il assez de place pour nous tous ? »

« Hmm… la chambre de mes parents est complètement retournée maintenant. Je la peignais pendant qu'ils sont en vacances, c'est leur surprise quand ils reviendront à la maison. J'allais y travailler un peu plus aujourd'hui, mais vous m'avez de toute évidence donné quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire. » Elle leur sourit. « Les meubles sont déplacés et le matelas est appuyé contre le couloir de l'étage, et il y a des draps pour éviter les tâches partout. Et nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami. La chambre qui reste me sert de bureau. Il y a toutefois deux canapés ici. »

« Sauf que nous sommes quatre. » remarqua Ron. Puis il regarda Katie. « Ne pourrais-tu pas faire quelque chose Katie ? Comme tu as fait au pub ? »

« Bien, » dit Harry, « je n'ai pas à rester pour la nuit. Je peux revenir au pub. Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec Ginny, Ron ? Katie, Draco et moi reviendrons demain matin. »

« Si Ginny reste, je reste. » dit Draco Malfoy d'une voix traînante. « Dormir sur un canapé ici ou ailleurs reste pareil. »

Ron lui grogna « Ginny va dormir dans la même chambre que notre sœur, Malfoy… »

Pour prévenir une autre bataille, Katie dit « Bien, cela fait deux canapés réclamés alors. Et Harry va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour le reconduire au pub, alors je suppose que c'est ce que nous ferons. » Elle semblait soudain assez anxieuse de partir.

Maggie ne laissa pas partir Harry sans le prendre dans ses bras et sans l'embrasser sur la joue. « Venez tôt… pour le déjeuner. Vous ne voulez pas manger dans ce pub, croyez moi. La pire nourriture du Leicestershire. »

Il rit. « D'accord, nous le ferons. »

Lui et Katie revinrent au pub et remontèrent dans leur chambre. Quand ils furent seuls dans la pièce, Harry se sentit soudain un peu gêné.

« Heu. » dit-il, « pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te changer ? » demanda-t-il à dessein, afin qu'elle aille se déshabiller dans la petite salle d'eau. Elle acquiesça d'une manière professionnelle, et prit un petit paquet d'habits avec elle. Harry se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son caleçon, et il grimpa dans la lit qu'il partageait avec Ron la nuit précédente, roulant sur le côté et feignant de dormir.

Quand Katie émergea de la salle de bain, elle portait une nuisette similaire à celle de la nuit précédente, pas très longue, avec de fines bretelles, mais bleue turquoise cette fois. Harry loucha sur elle à travers ses paupières, puis referma ses yeux quand elle commença à se retourner.

« Harry ? »

Il hésita à prétendre qu'il ronflait.

« Harry, espèce de faussaire. Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit. » Il la sentit se rapprocher, et puis quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle était juste au dessus de lui, se penchant, brossant ses lèvres contre celles de Harry brièvement avant de se retirer et de revenir dans son lit. Il déglutit, suivant la manière dont le tissu de la nuisette glissait sur son corps.

« Bonne nuit. » s'étouffa-t-il comme elle éteignait les lumières.

xxxxx


	25. Chap 05 2

Kidpaadle : ce que je veux ? Retrouver l'adsl, gagner au loto, et totu un tas d'autres trucs ! Merci quand même.

Audery : réponse à une de tes interrogations ci après.

Kobe23 : tu crois?

Voldemort : merci

Wendy Malfoy : je suis sur la traduction du chapitre qui contient le passage que tu attends. C'est encore loin.

Onarluca : merci. A

Bartimeus : tu serais pas un peu curieux ? Ou alors tu aurais déjà une idée en tête ?

Wynzar : merci.

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

xxxxx

Il y avait une chaleur familière pressée contre lui, du torse au genou. Il avait son bras autour de cette chaleur. Sa main gauche était pressée contre un matériau doux et légèrement glissant couvrant une chair ferme et chaude qui montait et descendait d'un rythme calme et lent. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit une touffe de cheveux bruns brillants et une épaule nue avec une bretelle turquoise dessus. Quand est-ce que Katie est venue au lit avec moi ?

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait fixé cette épaule quand il céda soudain à l'impulsion de presser ses lèvres contre la peau douce et bronzée là, la léchant et la mordillant. Il la sentit se tendre, puis elle se rallongea contre lui avec un léger frisson, et un petit soupir s'échappa d'elle. Après qu'il lui ai porté son attention sur son épaule un moment, elle ne put plus supporter d'être passive plus longtemps comme les lèvres et la langue de Harry rendaient sa respiration saccadée. Elle roula sur ses bras et se mit au-dessus de lui, comme pour un pas de deux horizontal, sa bouche contre celle de Harry, son corps le pressant avec urgence, et il l'enveloppa de ses bras, l'accueillant, accueillant cette chaleur et ce feu inattendus. Ils bougèrent comme s'ils avaient déjà discuté de cela, comme s'ils avaient passé un accord. Il ne se souvint pas du détail de comment leurs habits furent enlevés, pensant qu'elle l'avait peut-être fait par magie. Il la fit rouler sur le dos, l'admirant et voyant qu'elle avait besoin d'être admirée, démontrant son admiration avec ses mains, sa bouche, ses caresses et ses baisers, expérimentant avec elle, découvrant quelles activités lui faisaient produire les bruits les plus intéressants…

Ensuite ils se joignirent finalement, et elle le tint chèrement en elle, et quand elle parla, « Cela faisait si longtemps… » s'échappa doucement de ses lèvres, importun, comme il s'efforçait de remplir le vide en eux deux. Cela n'avait pas fait aussi longtemps pour lui, à cause d'Hermione, mais d'une certaine manière, cela faisait une éternité, parce qu'il semblait qu'il y avait des siècles qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les vestiaires de Quidditch avec Ginny…

Quand ils firent allongés ensemble après cela, satisfaits et en sueur, il se sentit plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, passant doucement une main le long de la cuisse de Katie, sachant exactement où ils étaient, aucune illusion entre eux. Ils semblaient avoir une compréhension mutuelle sur pourquoi il venaient de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait, et personne n'était blessé, ou n'avait pris un avantage, ou n'usait cela comme arme ou instrument de chantage émotionnel. Chacun d'eux savait que l'autre pensait, au moins un petit peu, à quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était ok. Une fois que l'on a passé le premier partenaire, pensa Harry, est-ce que deux personnes sont vraiment seules dans un lit ? Il y aurait toujours des fantômes, et parfois, imagina-t-il, des poltergeists. Puis cela le fit penser à Peeves et il dut rire. Katie lui sourit. Cela était rapidement une de ses visions favorites.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, faisant courir un doigt sur son torse. Elle était allongée sur le dos, et il se mit sur le côté à côté d'elle, sa tête sur son bras droit.

« Je pensais à Peeves. »

Maintenant, elle rit aussi. « Oh ! C'est ce que toute femme veut entendre après qu'un homme lui ai fait l'amour ! »

Il rit encore. « C'est juste que… Je pensais que la plupart des gens a probablement des fantômes à leurs côtés quand ils sont au lit. La plupart en a probablement plus que nous. Puis les fantômes m'ont fait penser aux poltergeists… »

Elle sourit et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « J'ai saisi. » Elle roula sur le côté et lui fit face, nez à nez. « Notre passé fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes la somme de notre histoire. Et même s'il y a des choses que nous aimerions changer dans notre passé… »

« Pas moi. » dit rapidement Harry, pensant au monde de cauchemar qu'il avait créé en changeant le passé. Sa mère et Jamie lui manquaient, et même ses frères, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Il y avait des obstacles et des défis dans cette vie, mais au moins, elle s'était déroulée naturellement et sans interférences de gens voyageant dans le temps, pensant qu'ils savaient mieux, ou plus. (Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir utilisé le Retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius.)

« Tu ne changerais rien ? »

Puis il pensa à Cédric, et à Dudley. Ce fut plus dur à dire cette fois, mais il le fit encore. « Pas une chose. » Ayant sauvé sa mère, il savait maintenant que la mort d'une seule personne pouvait changer le monde. Et défaire cette mort le pouvait aussi. « Pas une chose. » dit-il encore. « Même quand j'ai dit des choses stupides, ou que j'ai été embarrassé… C'est inconfortable sur le moment, mais c'est oublié à la fin. Et on apprend. On ne redit pas ces choses stupides, et on apprend comment se comporter mieux dans certaines situations. Tout est un processus d'apprentissage. On n'est pas noté sur ce que l'on a fait par le passé, mais maintenant, et dans cinq minutes, et dans cinq minutes après encore. C'est ce qui compte. Le passé est le passé, et ce qui est fait est fait. »

Elle grimaça. « Parfois, j'oublie que tu es plus jeune que moi, Harry. Tu sembles avoir appris tellement plus que les gens de ton âge. »

Bien, pensa-t-il tristement, j'ai vécu deux fois de l'âge de quinze mois à seize ans, alors cela me fait maintenant plus de trente quand on y pense… Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Était-ce pourquoi il se sentait si vieux ces jours-ci ? se demanda-t-il. Il avait les souvenirs de deux vies dans sa tête, et en partie dans sa pensine. Il avait eu deux fois plus d'expérience pour apprendre que la plupart des gens de son âge. Cela devait avoir de l'effet sur lui…

« J'ai vécu dans un placard sous un escalier pendant dix ans. » dit-il, essayant de ne pas donner l'impression qu'il recherchait de la compassion. « J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour imaginer des choses, pour imaginer une autre vie, alors je l'ai fait. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge complet. Il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois ce que la vie aurait été si ses parents avaient vécu, toutes ces années dans son placard. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui décrivait maintenant. « J'ai imaginé une vie avec papa et maman, et une sœur et des frères jumeaux, et nous vivions tous dans une grande maison, et nous allions à la plage en été, et dans des parcs, des cirques… » dit-il, revoyant sa famille dans son autre vie courir sur la plage et s'aspergeant d'eau. Il se souvint d'eux allant voir un cirque de sorciers quand il avait six ans, se rendant malade à force de manger des bonbons, et de sa maman le bordant plus tard dans son lit, avec une serviette chaude sur la tête, chantant pour lui, s'assurant que cela n'avait pas été trop dur pour lui, et de lui, répondant que non, que c'était le meilleur jour de sa vie…

Elle continua à lui sourire. « Tu es assez étonnant, tu sais cela, Harry Potter ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant une demi-minute, y trouvant son reflet, et puis il referma la toute petite distance entre leurs bouches et l'embrassa doucement, retombant lentement que le dos et la tirant avec lui. Il avait oublié cette sensation étonnante d'un autre corps nu pressé contre le sien…

Puis il rompit le baiser et la regarda, poussant avec douceur ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles afin qu'ils ne tombent pas sur son visage. « Tu es toi-même assez étonnante, Katie Bell. » Elle ne lui répondit pas avec des mots, mais l'embrassa encore, puis fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son cou, puis son torse…

Après cela, ils roulèrent dans leur position initiale, la position qui avait tout fait commencer, et Harry tira le drap pour les couvrir tous les deux comme Katie pressait sa tête fermement dans l'oreiller, faisant de petits bruits de contentement comme il passait à nouveau son bras sous sa taille, ayant cette fois sa main pressée contre son ventre doux au lieu du tissu de sa nuisette. Il ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, faisant une prière mentale de remerciement pour ce virage dans le destin qui lui avait donné ce répit temporaire à l'abri du chaos et de l'incertitude.

xxxxx


	26. Chap 05 3

Voldemort : le plus explicite n'était pas disponible à la traduction. Dsl

kobe23 : fataliste ?

Bartimeus : deviendrais-tu devin ?

Onarluca : merci. Voici la suite.

Wynzar : petite entracte tranquille pour ce bout aussi.

Marue-Jo : en deux grosses parties, l'auteur a effectivement eu le temps de poser ses personnages

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxx

« Il y avait seulement une clé. »

« Bien, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas laissé avec nous ? »

« Parce qu'ils en avaient besoin pour rentrer dans la chambre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'un de vous ou Katie n'en a pas fait une copie ? Vous êtes majeurs. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry ou moi pouvions le faire. »

« Oh, exact, c'est bien beau de montrer du doigt maintenant, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu faire cette suggestion hier, avant qu'ils reviennent ici. »

« Fous lui la paix, Weasley. Tu n'y as pas pensé non plus. Aucun de nous n'y a pensé. Pas même Potter, ton héros. »

« Si je me souviens bien, Malfoy, il a sauvé tes pauvres fesses dans la forêt alors que tu étais assez stupide pour y être allé seul. Ou est-ce que tu as oublié que tu lui devais la vie ? »

« Arrêtez cela tous les deux ! Bien sûr que Draco est reconnaissant à Harry de lui avoir sauvé la vie. » Silence. « Laisse-le tranquille ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un tremblement gêné dans la voix.

Ron soupira bruyamment. « Allons. Maggie attend dans la voiture. Nous avons dit que nous prenions quelques affaires propres, réveillions Harry et Katie et que nous repartions rapidement. Elle va penser que nous avons été avalés par un grand trou. »

« Un trou noir. » le corrigea Ginny. « Tu n'as jamais été bon en astronomie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« D'accord, un foutu trou noir. Tu es contente ? »

Katie se retourna et sourit à Harry, qui s'était assis dans le lit, écoutant la conversation se déroulant dans le couloir en dehors de leur chambre. « Ils nous ont bien réveillés. » lui chuchota-t-elle. « Nous ferions mieux de bouger avant que l'un d'eux ne décide de… »

« Alohomora! »

La porte s'ouvrit au moment ou Katie remonta très sagement le drap sur elle pour être complètement couverte. Draco Malfoy se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, sa baguette sortie. Il la dissimula rapidement sous la manche de sa chemise (Harry réalisa soudain que l'étui était juste au-dessus de sa Marque des Ténèbres), et il traversa à grands pas la pièce vers son sac qui était encore sur le canapé.

Il ne les regarda pas pendant qu'il fouillait dans ses habits, choisissant quelque chose à porter. « Salut Potter. Salut Bell. Vous avez bien niqué ? » dit-il négligemment comme il refermait son sac.

Ginny et Ron étaient encore sur le pas de la porte. Ron avait la bouche bêtement ouverte en grand, et Ginny…

Harry voulait se cacher sous terre, ou dans le 'grand trou' de Ron. Il voulait être partout ailleurs que là où il était, avec Ginny le regardant comme s'il l'avait tuée. Elle pense que je ne vaux pas mieux que Draco Malfoy je parie. Et soudain, il ne se sentit pas particulièrement supérieur moralement à son petit ami sans morale. Il se sentait terrible. Il se souvint de la lettre que Ginny lui avait écrite après que le premier article de Daisy Furoncle soit paru. Elle pensait que lui et Katie étaient juste amis…

Des amis qui viennent juste de passer l'heure précédente à faire l'amour.

Deux fois.

« Est-ce que vous trois pourriez prendre ce que vous êtes venus chercher et partir ? J'aimerais aller prendre une douche. » dit Katie avec, selon Harry, une trace de rire dans la voix. Elle pense que c'est drôle, réalisa-t-il.

Malfoy se tenait au pied de leur lit, tenant ses habits propres et ricanant. « Ne te gêne pas pour moi. » Harry pensa qu'il attendait de se rincer l'œil, comme quand Hermione s'était par inadvertance assise sans drap pour la couvrir au Chaudron Baveur.

Le visage de Ginny était fermé. Elle ne regardait pas Harry et Katie. En fort contraste avec les regards méchants qu'elle avait lancé à Katie la veille, elle allait maintenant à son sac et en retirait des affaires avec une expression neutre, presque vacante sur le visage, comme si ses émotions s'étaient complètement éteintes et qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de modifier son expression pour afficher ses sentiments. Elle semblait essayer très fort de ne pas avoir de sentiments.

Ginny se précipita dans le couloir dès qu'elle eut pris ce qu'elle voulait. Harry trouvait que Draco et Ron semblaient traîner un peu trop. « Dégagez ! » dit-il avec impatience. « Nous allons nous habiller et vous retrouver chez Maggie. »

Draco partit finalement après avoir suggestivement regardé les formes arrondies du drap sur Katie. Ron s'attarda dans la porte d'entrée. « Tu as fais de cela une habitude, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec un sourcil levé avant de refermer la porte. Harry se jeta en arrière sur le lit et se mit l'oreiller sur la tête, grognant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? » voulut savoir Katie, lui enlevant l'oreiller de la tête.

Harry regarda le plâtre craquelé du plafond et lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé à la fin de sa cinquième année, quand Ginny, Ron et Draco étaient entrés dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur et l'avaient trouvé avec au lit avec Hermione .

Katie se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de Harry, riant hystériquement. « Tu plaisantes ! Les trois mêmes personnes t'ont déjà trouvé dans une chambre dans un pub avec une fille nue ? »

Harry ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête. « Je ne plaisante pas. »

Riant encore, Katie roula et pressa sa poitrine sur le torse de Harry, son visage très près du sien. « Tu penses qu'ils sont encore de l'autre côté de la porte ? Tu veux leur donner quelque chose à écouter ? » Elle avait un sourire coquin.

Il s'assit à contrecœur, essayant de ne pas regarder son corps et échouant. « Non ! Je ne veux pas leur donner quelque chose à entendre… »

Elle rit encore et rejeta les draps, sortant finalement du lit. « Oh, tu n'es pas drôle. » Il échoua à ne pas regarder son petit corps compact.

« Je pensais que tu trouvais que j'étais beaucoup plus drôle il y seulement un petit moment… »

Elle lui fit un sourire tordu et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il regarda encore le plafond, se souvenant du visage fermé de Ginny, essayant de se forcer à ne pas se soucier de cela. Mais en même temps…

Il savait que cela n'allait pas arriver.

xxxxx


	27. Chap 05 4

Kobe 23 : bis repetita. Pauvre Harry

Fumseck : merci donc pour cette longue review. Cet histoire a 31 gros chapitre. Quant aux divisions, je suis celles de l'auteur. Certains fois, c'est un peu court, c'est vrai, mais bon...

voldemort : c'est bien connu, les histoires les plus courtes sont les moins longues

anonyme : tout le monde en veut à ginny décidément !

Bartimeus : il reste 5 chapitre jsuqu'à la rentrée. De l'eau peut couler sous les ponts.

Audery : désolé, j'avais moi-même été quelque peu frustré, mais c'est comme cela aussi dans la vo

onarluca : merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est sûr, Katie est une chic fille.

WendyMaffoy : oui, oui, et... oui...

Mary Cooper : toutes les réponses arrivent à qui sait les attendre.

Wynzar : je n'aurais certainement pas aimé me retrouver dans une situation pareille

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxx

Ils allèrent à Highgrove Street après s'être douchés et habillés. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils entendirent des voix dans le jardin, alors ils passèrent sur le chemin contournant la maison et trouvèrent Ron, ses sœurs et Draco Malfoy sur la terrasse, prenant le petit déjeuner. Maggie se leva dès qu'elle les vit.

« Oh, vous voilà ! Désolée de ne pas vous avoir attendus, mais il y a encore plein de choses. Des œufs ? Des tomates frites ? Et il y a de délicieuses saucisses que j'ai prises il y a une paire de jours… »

Ils s'assirent à la table ronde avec les autres, ne croisant le regard de personne. Maggie semblait assez débonnaire selon lui. Peut-être qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit. Mais ensuite elle les regarda furtivement tous les deux, ses yeux bleus brillant.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez bâti un solide appétit… »

Harry sentit son visage se réchauffer. A côté de lui, Katie essayait de ne pas rire. Sous la table, elle cogna le genou de Harry avec le sien exprès, il en était sûr. Elle était bien plus intrépide qu'Hermione, réalisa-t-il (ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient déjà couché ensemble). Bien sûr, elle était plus âgée, et elle avait eu une relation sérieuse avant. Il se souvint de son rire quand il lui racontait la débâcle du Chaudron Baveur. Il sentit un sourire poindre au coin de ses lèvres maintenant. Rétrospectivement, cela avait été drôle. Oh, Hermione avait été mortifiée. Et Malfoy ne l'avait pas lâchée avec cela pendant quelques temps. (Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà abusé de plaisanterie douteuses.) Mais avec le temps et la distance…

« Du beurre ne fondrait pas dans ta bouche, Potter. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante comme il se servait un peu de jus d'orange. Il regardait Katie avec un sourcil haussé. Il vit que Katie le regardait aussi intrépidement avec un peu de colère. Elle n'allait pas se laisser dévisager par Draco Malfoy. Harry réalisa que le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée qu'il essayait d'être meilleur qu'une auror en formation. Continue Malfoy, pensa-t-il. Vois quel type de maléfice cela t'amène.

« Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Maggie avec anticipation après qu'ils aient nettoyé les affaires du déjeuner. Katie, Ron et Draco l'avaient divertie dans la cuisine en faisant voler les couvert du petit déjeuner, et en les faisant se laver seuls. Draco avait un peu moins d'entraînement à cela que les autres et il dut réparer plusieurs verres, mais Maggie fut tout aussi impressionnée par cela.

« Est-ce que je pourrai faire cela ? » demanda-t-elle avec admiration, regardant les bouts de verre volant et se remettant ensemble.

« Bien… » dit à contrecœur Harry, pensant à sa tante. « Tu n'as pas été correctement formée. Et il y a des lois pour que les moldus ne te voient pas faire des choses… »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est normal. Après l'âge de dix ans, j'ai appris à me contrôler un peu. Je n'aimais vraiment les regards bizarres et les questions compliquées après quelques unes de choses que je faisais quand j'ai été adoptée. Je ne voulais pas plus que ce qui est absolument nécessaire. »

« Mais tu pourrais t'entraîner. » lui dit Ginny, mettant de la nourriture dans le frigo. « Et nous devons faire venir papa et maman ici pour te voir ! Ron attend que son hibou, Coquecigrue, revienne. Il leur a écrit. Avec une peu de… »

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, le petit oiseau excité commença à se cogner contre la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. « Coq ! » cria Ron, courant à travers la pièce vers la terrasse, et revenant avec le petit volatile, les ailes battant aussi follement que si c'était un petit vif gris à plume.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Maggie. « N'est-il pas mignon ? » Ron lui montra Coquecigrue comme Ginny détachait la lettre de sa petite patte. Elle déroula le parchemin et le lut, souriant, puis regarda sa sœur.

« Ils devraient être là vers onze heures ! »

« Onze heures ! Comment feront-ils pour venir ici si vite ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Ils savent transplaner. C'est presque spontané. Tu as vu Draco et Katie le faire. »

« Oui, mais… C'était juste d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Ils peuvent transplaner à Appleby Magna depuis… depuis… »

« Le Terrier. C'est en dehors d'Ottery St Cachtpole. »

Maggie s'assit à la table de la cuisine, secouant la tête. « C'est juste tellement… »

Soudain, avec deux POP ! brusques, Arthur et Molly Weasley venaient de transplaner dans le jardin d'intérieur, chacun avec leurs pieds coincés dans un palmier en pot. Ginny regardait à travers les portes-fenêtres conduisant dans le jardin d'intérieur depuis la cuisine.

« Maman ! Papa ! Vous êtes en avance ! Et vous êtes, heu… C'est la même chose que d'être désartibulé ? »

Molly Weasley avait distinctement l'air mal à l'aise. « Pas précisément, chérie, mais cela gratte quelque peu. Juste un instant… »

Elle transplana soudain et puis réapparut sur le sol dallé à côté du palmier. Elle avait ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la terre dans ses chaussures, qu'elle enleva, remettant le terreau dans le pot. Pendant qu'elle faisait cela, son mari avait aussi transplané hors du pot dans lequel il était arrivé à l'origine, revenant sur le sol. Il leur sourit à tous.

« Bien ! Nous voilà ! Maintenant… Ron. Pourquoi voulais-tu que nous venions à… ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit Maggie, qui se leva lentement, regardant son père pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Papa ? » fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, ressemblant soudain à une petite fille de sept ans. Ils refermèrent tous deux la distance entre eux et le nez de Harry commença à lui gratter, et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer comme ils se tenaient l'un l'autre, et se berçaient d'avant en arrière. Molly Weasley se tenait là où elle avait atterri, fixant avec incrédulité son époux et sa fille disparue depuis si longtemps.

« C'est… » chuchota-t-elle, l'air presque effrayée.

Son père la regarda. « Annie ? » chuchota-t-il, des larmes plein la voix. « Ou est-ce Peggy ? »

Maggie se détourna de son père qui pleurait maintenant sans retenue pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait. « Maman. » murmura-t-elle, se penchant pour prendre tendrement sa mère naturelle dans ses bras. Elle se redressa à nouveau et la regarda avec tendresse. « En fait, c'est Maggie. On m'appelle comme cela depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. »

Sa mère acquiesça, pleurant et sortant un mouchoir pour y faire face. « C'est quelque chose auquel j'avais pensé. » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu… Tu as été nommée à cause de ma sœur, Meg. Je suppose que je pensais que c'était un peu proche de cela. Quand elle était petite, nous l'appelions Meggie… »

Maggie sourit à travers ses larmes. « Mes amis m'appelle Mags parfois, si cela peut aider. Mais mes parents n'ont jamais aimé cela. » Elle se couvrit la bouche horrifiée. « Je veux dire… »

Molly Weasley mit sa main sur celle de sa fille. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ma chérie. J'ai beaucoup de reconnaissance envers eux qu'ils t'aient élevée si bien. » Elle rayonnait en voyant sa fille, les yeux encore larmoyants, et Ginny et Ron vinrent se tenir de part et d'autre d'elle, regardant leurs parents.

« Surprise ! » dit Ron en souriant.

« Oh toi… » commença sa mère. « Tu n'aurais pas pu dire… »

« Tu ne savais même pas que je savais. » dit Ron, n'ayant pas l'air le moins du monde contrarié que ses parents n'aient pas été ceux qui lui parlent de ses sœurs. « Si j'avais dit quoique ce soit, tu te serais demandée comment je savais… »

« Oui, oui. Bien ! » dit son père. « Je suis assez curieux de savoir comment vous l'avez retrouvée. »

« L'histoire courte est que c'est Harry, Draco et Hermione qui l'ont fait. » dit Ginny. « Nous pourrons voir la version longue… »

Soudain, Molly s'était jetée sur Harry, et puis sur Draco dans une succession rapide, tandis que Arthur leur serrait la main et leur donnait des tapes dans le dos. Draco devint assez rose, et Harry sentit à nouveau son visage s'échauffer. « Où est Hermione ? » demanda soudain Molly, regardant autour d'elle, confuse. »

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent d'une manière inattendue. « Elle ne pouvait pas venir, » dit-il soudain. « Elle avait d'autres obligations. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Hermione avait été complètement sincère avec lui sur la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas venir ? Ron semblait savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait. D'un autre côté… Elle et Ron étaient peut-être en train de devenir un couple. S'ils voulaient avoir quelques secrets, il ne devait pas leur en vouloir. Hermione et lui avaient certainement eu leur part de secrets envers Ron quand ils se voyaient.

Ils allèrent dans le salon et passèrent le restant de la matinée à revenir sur comment ils avaient trouvé Maggie et comment elle avait recouvré ses souvenirs. Quand Arthur Weasley entendit parler du sort de Tempus Fugit, cependant, sa réaction fit passer celle de Katie pour modérée.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il avec colère… C'était la toute première fois dont Harry se souvint que le père de Ron et Ginny était en colère après lui. Il était toujours infailliblement gentil avec Harry. « Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi, entre tous, tu aurais fait de la magie noire… »

« Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de dire cela ? » demanda soudain Ginny. Tout le monde se tut en la fixant. « Harry lui a rendu sa mémoire. Et il avait une théorie sur comment elle a été kidnappée qui semble correspondre. Et pour commencer, s'il n'avait pas retrouvé son nom, nous n'aurions jamais retrouvé Maggie. Il a dit que c'était Voldemort qui lui avait lancé ce sort en septembre. Voilà comment il le connaissait. Il ne l'aurait jamais utilisé pour faire quelque chose de mal. C'est Harry. » Elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Harry croisa son regard, de l'autre côté de la pièce, assez choqué. Il avait pensé qu'elle le haïssait. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé au pub après l'avoir trouvé au lit avec Katie. Elle l'avait rejeté, même après qu'il l'ait sauvée du Lethifold et qu'elle ait temporairement cédé à la tentation et l'ait embrassé avec passion. Elle lui avait aussi rendu son baiser quand il avait réparé le cours du temps et était rassuré de la trouver en vie. Maintenant, il ne savait pas que penser. Soudain, c'était comme s'ils les étaient les deux seules personnes dans la pièce.

« Heu,… Oui. » le faible accord de Draco avec sa petite amie avait l'air étrange et maladroit. « Je veux dire… Je connais la magie noire. Mon père… Bien, disons juste que je l'ai vu faire des choses que je n'aurais probablement pas dû voir. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Je veux dire, cela doit être pour le moins le meilleur motif que j'ai jamais vu pour l'utilisation de la magie noire. Vous n'allez pas sérieusement lui bondir à la gorge parce qu'il a aidé votre fille à retrouver sa mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry dut l'admettre… Il était impressionné. Non seulement Draco se dressait contre le père de sa petite amie, à qui il avait toujours peur de déplaire, mais il défendait Harry en même temps. Harry avait presque envie de se pincer pour voir s'il était réveillé, mais soudain, Molly arriva et s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre elle.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Arthur. Il avait de bonne intentions, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry grimaça à la formule, se souvenant du sort de Tempus bonae voluntatis. « Heu, oui. Je… Je voulais juste… »

« Bill et Charlie ! » s'exclama soudain Molly, se remettant debout.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, perplexe.

« Nous devons leur dire ! Oh, ils seront tellement contents… »

Maggie se renfrogna. « J'aurais aimé ne pas commencer ce projet de peinture. Je n'ai aucun moyen de prendre plus de quelques visiteurs, et au pub… »

« Oh ! » dit soudain Harry, pour l'empêcher de révéler que les cinq avaient partagé la même chambre pendant une nuit, et qu'il n'y avait eu que Katie et lui pour l'autre. « Heu, je veux dire… Aujourd'hui, c'est le trente, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions sensés voyager aujourd'hui si nous voulons être à Ascog demain ! »

« Ascog ? » demanda Maggie, perplexe. Harry et Ron lui expliquèrent tour à tour que le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire de Harry, et que son parrain avait préparé une grosse fête pour lui au château d'Ascog.

« Oh zut ! » fit Maggie avec déception. « Je ne veux pas déjà dire au revoir à mon frère et à ma sœur ! Mais… Je ne veux pas vous faire manquer la fête… »

« Vous pouvez tous venir ! » dit soudain Harry. Il hésita un instant… Ascog allait être sa maison, mais cela ne l'était pas encore. Avait-il le droit d'inviter des personnes supplémentaires ? « Je veux dire… Je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas Sirius. Tu es la sœur de Ron et Ginny, » fit-il à Maggie, « et vous êtes leurs parents. » ajouta-t-il pour les Weasley. « Il ne va pas vous rejeter. Et puis vous pourrez utiliser les cheminées du château pour appeler Bill et Charlie, et les jumeaux et Percy… »

Comme ils plaisantaient et tiraient les plans pour aller au Château d'Ascog, Harry regarda encore Ginny, et elle lui rendit son regard. Elle était assise à côté de Draco, qui passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules et fit un signe de la tête à Harry. Harry le lui rendit. Ils l'avaient tous les deux défendu. Que devait-il faire de cela ? Le comportement de Ginny pendant ce voyage avait été un mystère complet pour lui jusque là. Il décidé qu'il avait besoin de lui parler quand ils arriveraient en Écosse. Ou plus tôt.

xxxxx


	28. Chap 05 5

Wynzar : Grosse fête à venir chez Sirius, oui.

Bartimeus : en ce moment, j'ai un peu plus de temps.

Fumseck : je tiens bon. Pour la parution, j'alterne entre les deux fics et j'essaye de publier régulièrement, mais ce n'est pas facile dans ma situation. A part cela, et sans rien dévoiler, la fin est inattendue par bien des aspects.

WendyMalfoy : la réponse viendra en son temps.

Syds :merci

audery : je connais effectivement la chanson, et route pour la suite.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Il fut décidé que Maggie conduirait ses parents et Ron dans une voiture, tandis que Ginny resterait avec Draco, Katie et Harry dans la voiture des Bell. Comme Katie et Harry avait déjà programmé le chemin avant de quitter Surrey, Maggie les suivrait.

Cette fois, Draco Malfoy n'eut pas problème à s'asseoir sur le siège arrière quand il ne conduisait pas. Il n'était pas près de laisser Harry s'asseoir derrière avec sa petite amie. Harry fixait la route, essayant d'ignorer les sons provenant du siège arrière. Draco et Ginny se chuchotaient :

« Draco ! Tes mains ! Nous ne sommes pas vraiment seuls ici… »

« D'accord, d'accord… Je suppose que nous ne devrions pas être comme eux… »

Harry voulut se tourner et demander 'Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?', mais il devrait admettre avoir laissé traîner son oreille, quelque chose pour lequel Draco Malfoy le trouvait déjà bien trop bon. Ils étaient partis à environ deux heures, après avoir déjeuner, prenant la route de Measham depuis Stoney Lane, et prenant la M42 quelques minutes plus tard. Quelques quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la M6, où ils devaient rester, malheureusement, pour deux cent miles. Plus de trois heures plus tard, Katie en sortit finalement, grognant, avant de prendre la A74. Elle avait conduit deux fois plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait fait avec Draco sur la route du Leicestershire, et quand elle arrêta la voiture, elle commença à faire tourner sa tête autour de son cou et à se détendre les bras.

Harry lui mit les mains sur les épaules, lui chuchotant « Je suis surpris que tu aies conduit si longtemps. » et il commença à lui masser ses muscles en pelotes.

« Quand j'aurais conduit pendant trois heures, est-ce que j'aurais aussi droit à un massage de ta part ? » demanda Draco d'une voix traînante depuis le siège de derrière.

« Si tu veux. » lui dit Harry, battant des cils. Katie commença à rire, et Harry se joignit à elle, et puis il vit que ni Ginny, ni Draco ne s'y joignaient. Harry regarda à nouveau Ginny, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle lançait une fois de plus un regard noir à Katie.

Ils changèrent de façon à ce que Draco prenne la place du conducteur et que Ginny soit à côté de lui, avec Katie et Harry sur le siège de derrière. Ils reprirent la route, la voiture de Maggie les suivant encore. Harry se demanda comment elle tenait comme elle n'avait personne avec qui partager le volant, comme ni Ron ni ses parents n'avaient de permis. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour saisir quand il vit Arthur Weasley au volant de la voiture de sa fille. Il n'avait pas de permis… n'est-ce pas ? Puis Harry se souvint de la Ford Angelina. Bien, il avait conduit avec cela dans Londres pour les prendre au train de l'école… Il espérait juste que personne ne les arrêterait et ne demanderait à voir son permis.

Il était déjà cinq heures et demie. Harry commençait à avoir faim. Mais Katie lui signifiait largement qu'il pouvait continuer à lui masser le cou et les épaules, alors il fit cela à la place, pour détourner son esprit de son estomac vide. A un moment, il croisa le regard de Ginny dans le rétroviseur. Il ne put détourner ses yeux. Il continua à masser les épaules de Katie, regardant Ginny dans les yeux… jusqu'à ce que Katie crie soudain « Ouille ! »

« Oh… Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est juste… Je pense que tu t'es déjà occupé de cet endroit. Tu commences à me faire plus de mal que je n'en avais avant que tu commences. »

« Désolé… »

Soudain, Draco Malfoy pouffa de rire depuis le siège conducteur. « Oh, je suis contente que tu penses que ma douleur est si drôle. » dit Katie sèchement.

« C'est pas ça. Je t'imaginais juste en train de dire cela à Potter au lit… »

« La ferme ! » lui dit automatiquement Harry. Puis il fut chagriné de voir que Katie riait aussi. Elle le regarda joyeusement.

« Désolée. » chuchota-t-elle. Puis elle se pencha à très près de son oreille et lui dit doucement. « Je ne te dirais jamais cela au lit. Et tu as d'excellentes mains, tu sais… »

Son souffle était chaud dans son oreille, et il croisa à nouveau le regard de Ginny dans le miroir, le faisant rougir coupablement. Katie se relaxa maintenant, s'allongeant sur le siège arrière et posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Harry. Harry avait bougé de telle sorte qu'il était assis derrière Ginny au lieu de Draco, et il ne pouvait plus voir ses yeux dans le rétroviseur.

Une heure après leur arrivée sur la A74, ils durent prendre la M74. Sandy siffla à Harry, et il grogna. Super pensa-t-il. Je vais devoir passer encore plus de temps dans cette foutue voiture…

« Embouteillage droit devant. » informa-t-il les autres faiblement.

« Comment diable sais-tu ? » demanda Draco Malfoy.

« Sandy. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Et assez sûrement, peu après avoir pris la M74, toute la circulation s'arrêta. Au lieu de rester sur cette route une demie-heure, cela prit deux fois plus de temps. Katie dormait paisiblement sur les jambes de Harry, et Draco Malfoy tapotait avec impatience sur le volant.

« Malédiction ! Si seulement je pouvais sauter les voitures en tête de ce souk… »

« Bien, tu ne peux pas. Les moldus le verraient. Quel est le problème de toutes façons ? » lui demanda Harry. Sandy n'avait pas dit la raison de l'embouteillage.

« Je sais pas. Peut-être un accident. Je peux rien voir. Et je n'ai pas un foutu serpent avec le Don. »

« Montre un peu plus de respect. Ta maison a un serpent pour emblème après tout. Elle ne t'insulte pas. »

« Bien que je pourrais, assez certainement. » répondit soyeusement Sandy sous la manche de Harry. Il commença à rire à cela, et Draco Malfoy se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir, luttant clairement pour ne pas lui demander ce que Sandy lui avait dit.

Harry regarda par la vitre arrière pour s'assurer que Maggie, Ron et les Weasley étaient encore derrière eux. Ils semblaient plutôt bien prendre la situation du trafic, se parlant avec animation avec moult gestes, riant…

Il se retourna, soupirant. Il n'arriverait jamais à sa nouvelle maison à ce rythme…

Finalement, ils purent prendre la M73, et puis, peu après, la M8. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la High Street de Skelmorle juste après sept heures pour à nouveau changer de conducteur. Il n'y avait plus qu'un bout de trajet à faire jusqu'à Wemyss Bay, où ils prendraient le ferry pour l'île de Bute.

Quand ils arrivèrent au quai de Wemyss, il était sept heures quarante, et la barrière était abaissée, afin que les voitures ne puissent plus monter dans le ferry. Katie donna coléreusement un coup sur le volant. « Malédiction ! C'est le dernier ferry ! Nous allons devoir attendre jusqu'à demain matin maintenant ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. « Non. Pas question. » dit-il brièvement, sortant de la voiture et allant à grands pas vers celle de Maggie, derrière eux. Il frappa à la fenêtre d'Arthur Weasley, et il la descendit, l'air soucieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Nous sommes sur le point de manquer le dernier ferry de la journée, à moins que vous ne fassiez quelque chose. » lui dit-il avec urgence. Arthur Weasley acquiesça vivement, puis sortit discrètement sa baguette. Harry retourna dans la voiture de Katie, et une minute plus tard, la barrière se levait et permettait aux deux voitures de prendre le ferry. Ils payèrent leur passage et après que les voitures furent embarquées, les huit montèrent sur le pont, pour regarder le paysage et respirer l'air marin. Harry fit un sourire de conspirateur à Mr Weasley.

« Merci. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait cela, mais… bien, je ne le suis pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais simplement pas attendre un jour de plus… »

« C'est bon Harry. » dit-il, lui donnant un tape sur l'épaule. « Je comprends complètement. Content d'aider. »

Cela prit environ une demie-heure pour atteindre le port de Rothesay, et bientôt, ils descendaient les voitures du ferry sur la terre ferme. Harry sortit les indications que Sirius lui avait envoyées pour aller au château, et il les montra à Maggie.

« Oh ! C'est là où nous allons ? »

« Oui. Mon parrain… »

« Mais… Mais c'est juste une ruine. J'ai un livre : Les châteaux en ruine pittoresques d'Écosse. Et personne ne pourrait vivre là. C'est juste un monceau de gravats. C'était une tour de garde fortifiée. Elle a été pillée au milieu du dix-septième siècle, et puis… »

«… et puis ils ont tué les survivants à Dunoon. » finit-il, connaissant bien toute l'histoire, comme c'était l'histoire de clan sanglante préférée de Lucius Malfoy.

« Exact. Alors comment est-ce que ton parrain peut… »

Il sourit malicieusement à la femme qui, quarante huit heures plus tôt, ne savait pas que des personnes dans le monde avaient la même sorte de capacité qu'elle.

« Un seul mot. » dit-il, continuant à sourire. « Magique. »

xxxxx


	29. Chap 05 6

Sophorasi : l'impatience est quelque chose de partagé parmi les lecteurs de cette fic !

Audery : voilà donc le château de sirius

voldemort : voilà donc l'arrivée chez Sirius

Azhdar : pour barb, la vo est publiée sur schnoogle tu trouveras facilement

Lunenoire : hé oui.

Fumseck : dans ma situation obligations professionnelles et familiales qui bouffent beaucoup de temps maintenant (et qui vont en prendre encore très bientôt)

Syds : c'est effectivement dans ce chapitre qu'on visite ascog

WendyMalfoy : cf ci-dessus.

Bartimeus : moi non plus je peux pas le croire.

Wynzar : magique ? Pour une histoire de sorcier, c'est bien le moins qui puisse être fait.

Onarluca : merci beaucoup

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, et bonne visite du château d'Ascog.

xxxxx

Il y avait eu un peu de confusion quand ils étaient remontés dans les voitures pour descendre du ferry, et Harry s'était retrouvé dans la voiture de Maggie alors que Mrs Weasley avait trouvé plus pratique de monter dans celle de Katie. De retour sur le plancher des vaches, ils suivirent Battery Place avant de tourner sur High Street. C'était un court trajet jusqu'à Minister's Brae, et bientôt, ils étaient sur la route de Roaslin qui descendait directement sur la côte nord-est du loch. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Le château était juste au bord du lac. Il était beau et tranquille dans la pénombre, se tenant droit et grand, cinq étages plus ce qui ressemblait à un jardin sur le toit. Il n'avait pas une grande assise. Il semblait que la seule façon de l'agrandir était de construire vers le haut, alors c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, comme s'ils étaient dans une ville manquant de terrain à annexer. Cela semblait étrange que ce grand bâtiment solitaire soit posé seul au bord de l'eau calme, avec rien d'autre que la nature sauvage autour de lui, dans toutes les directionsà part la route qui suivait brièvement le bord du loch.

Ils suivirent une route en terre près de la rive, Maggie secouant la tête de plus en plus comme ils se rapprochaient du château d'Ascog. « Tu vois » dit-elle, triomphante, quand ils ne furent plus qu'à vingt pieds. « Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un ruine ! Juste comme dans le livre »

Ron se tourna et regarda Harry paniqué, puis son père, puis Maggie. « Mais… Mais je peux le voir. Tu peux le voir Harry » Harry acquiesça, confus. « Et toi papa ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu savais que tu étais une sorcière » dit-il à sa sœur. Puis il se tourna vers Harry. « Penses-y… Nous ne l'avons pas vraiment vue faire de la magie, n'est-ce pas »

Son père se tourna vers lui. « Même les sorciers et les sorcières peuvent être la proie du même aveuglement qui affecte les moldus s'ils ont l'esprit fermé, s'ils décident de ce qu'ils vont voir avant de le voir. » Il mit gentiment sa main sur le bras de Maggie. « Tu es sûre de ce que tu vois, ma chérie ? Où est-ce que ton esprit est embrumé par ce que tu as lu ou ce qu'on t'a dit ? Regarde encore, et crois. »

Harry frissonna, se souvenant de Rodney Jeffries.

En regardant en haut, il vit Sirius leur faire un signe depuis l'une des fenêtre à l'étage. « Regarde à la fenêtre du quatrième étage sur la gauche » lui dit-il. « C'est mon parrain. Il nous fait coucou. »

Elle fronça encore les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas de quatriè.. »

Soudain, Sirius apparut devant la voiture, transplanant avec un pop ! Il avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Maggie sursauta, n'étant pas préparée à cela. Puis elle regarda à nouveau la maison.

« Je… Je peux la voir maintenant ! C'est… C'est… » Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle devait avoir l'impression que le bâtiment était aussi sorti de nulle part, pensa Harry.

Sirius s'avança vers la voiture et se pencha à la fenêtre d'Arthur Weasley, oubliant la confusion du chauffeur. « Bonjour ! On dirait que tu as oublié de me dire que nous avions des invités en plus, Harry. Mais peu importe. Nous pouvons faire de la place pour tout le monde. Suivez-moi. » Il dirigea les deux voiture jusqu'à un petit cottage qui était à environ trente yards de làà travers de hauts buissonsà l'écart du lac, et tout le côté du cottage s'ouvrit magiquement, comme une porte de garage électrique, leur permettant de mettre les voitures à l'intérieur. Le cottage se referma et la lumière s'alluma autour d'eux. Comme ils émergeaient des voitures, Sirius embrassa Harry, Ron, Ginny, et même Draco Malfoy, qui était quelque peu gêné. On lui présenta Katie, (et il haussa les sourcils à Harry), et il fut à nouveau présenté à Mrs et Mr Weasley.

Puis il vit Maggie. Son regard alla tour à tour d'elle à Ginny, puis de nouveau à elle, confus. « Mais… Mais… » bégaya-t-il aux Weasley. « Vous n'avez qu'une fille. »

« En fait» dit Molly Weasley« nous avons deux autres filles en plus de Ginny, mais nous n'avons pas su où elles étaient pendant très longtemps. » Elle mit son bras autour de Maggie avec tendresse. « Maintenant, grâce à Harry et Draco… Et Hermione aussi… nous en avons retrouvé une. »

Sirius avait l'air de réfléchir furieusement. Puis il sembla avoir une révélation. « Oh » s'exclama-t-il. « Je me souviens maintenant ! Vous… Vous êtes l'une des petites filles qui avaient disparu… »

Maggie regardait Sirius très étrangement. « Bien, je ne suis plus vraiment une petite fille… » dit-elle en hésitant. Harry se renfrogna. Pourquoi semblait-elle soudain si nerveuse ?

« Non. Je peux voir que vous ne l'êtes plus. » dit calmement Sirius, la regardant très sobrement. Harry fut surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius comme cela avant. C'était très étrange.

Soudain, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, Sirius tapa des mains. « Bien, suivez-moi tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas loin, mais l'escalier est un peu raide, alors faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. »

« Attention au trou » chantonna joyeusement Maggie, sortant sa valise du coffre de la voiture. Harry et Sirius rirent, mais tous les autres la regardèrent simplement comme si elle était folle.

« Heu… Il y a des panneaux qui disent cela. Dans le métro… » Elle soupira et décida d'abandonner. « Peu importe. » dit-elle doucement, suivant ses parents dans les escaliers jusqu'au tunnel d'accès. Sirius marchait à côté d'elle et il lui prit gentiment son sac pour le porter à sa place. Marchant derrière eux, Harry l'entendit lui dire doucement. « J'ai trouvé cela drôle… »

« Alors vous savez ? Ce que je voulais dire »

Il acquiesça, lui souriant avec ce regard encore. Elle lui sourit aussi, puis baissa obligeamment les yeux afin de ne pas dégringoler dans les escaliers raides. Sirius lui mit la main sur son coude et elle lui sourit à nouveau.

Quand ils atteignirent les donjons du château, Harry vit Ron regarder les cellules vides et spartiates qu'ils passaient, le visage inquiet à la lueur des torches. Bientôt, ils remontaient les marches raides et tournantes d'un escalier de pierreéclairé par plus de torches accrochées sur les murs courbes, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit hall d'entrée du château d'Ascog.

Pour Harry, cela ressemblait plus à un abri pour stocker les vêtements de pluie et autres accessoires de mauvais temps qu'un grand hall d'entrée. Bien que le plafond doive être au moins à douze pieds, il ne devait pas faire plus de dix pieds carrés, et maintenant neuf personnes et leurs bagages se compressaient dans cet espace. L'escalier en spirale continuait jusqu'à l'étage suivant, alors que les murs courbes du couloir dans lequel ils se tenaient étaient couverts de porte manteau avec des vêtements d'extérieur de tous types. Harry pensa que c'était une bonne chose que ce soit l'été, et qu'aucun d'eux n'ait besoin de cape, car tous les porte-manteaux étaient déjà utilisés par des tenues de pluies, des parapluies, des manteaux, des capes de sorciers, des écharpes, une énorme variété de chapeaux (Harry vit un haut de forme et un chapeau de pêche en plus des chapeaux de sorciers habituels) et, pendue à une anse de cuir artistement ornée, une corne d'animal courbe avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit bouchon doré au bout. Sur le mur de pierre au-dessus des rangées de porte-manteaux, il y avait de nombreux poissons empaillés. Quelques uns avaient l'air préhistoriques.

A travers les portes qui s'ouvraient sur le hall d'entrée, Harry pouvait voir une très grande cuisine avec une longue table de réfectoire flanquée de bancs, où deux garçons et une petite fille étaient assis, mangeant des biscuits et buvant quelque chose de chaud dans leur mug. Sur le mur de l'autre côté de la cuisine se trouvait une tapisserie avec un lion d'argent rampant sur un fond azur. Par l'autre porte, plus grande, il y avait un salon confortable avec deux canapés mous et quelques bancs rembourrés arrangés autour d'un large foyer dans le coin. Une porte-fenêtre dans le coin du hall conduisait à une cour sur laquelle on avait aussi vue depuis la cuisine et le salon. Quand Harry ouvrit une porte dans un coin du hall, il trouva de petites toilettes, et il referma rapidement la porte, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était curieux.

Cependant, il y avait tellement de chaos et de bruit dans le hall, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que quiconque le remarque, et il saisit l'opportunité pour regarder encore un peu plus autour de lui. Un banc étroit était poussé contre un mur, et en-dessous se trouvait une grande quantité de bottes en caoutchouc, et le dessus du banc avait aussi de nombreuses bottes, en plus de quelques cuissardes pour aller pêcher. Pendu sur un porte manteau au-dessus du banc, se trouvait un panier avec une collection de gants et de mitaines, toutes dépareillées de ce que Harry pouvait dire d'un rapide coup d'œil. Quelques capes et bottes semblaient être à la taille d'enfants, tout comme quelques gants dans le panier. Il se tint dans l'entrée de la cuisine et sourit aux enfants, et cette fois, ils le remarquèrent et lui sourirent. Il se souvint que Sirius avait seulement récemment rencontré ses neveux et sa nièce. Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir des noms que Remus Lupin lui avait dit…

« Orion ! Leo ! Mercy » cria joyeusement Sirius, s'avançant vers la porte de la cuisine et passant son bras sur les épaules de Harry. « Venez dire bonjour au nouveau membre de la maisonnée »

Les enfants étaient déjà en pyjamas et robes de chambres, prenant juste leur repas avant d'aller au lit. L'aîné se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, volontaire. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs, et, pensa-t-il, le sourire de Sirius. Il tendit sa main à Harry qui la lui serra.

« Orion Pierson. Comme t'appel… » commença-t-il à dire, mais ensuite, Harry put dire qu'il avait remarqué sa cicatrice. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. « Tu es… Tu es… »

Harry rit, se tournant vers Sirius. « Tu ne leur as pas dit »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je pensais qu'ils savaient. J'ai dit 'A la fin juillet, mon neveu va venir vivre ici.' Cela a été dans la Gazette récemment, pour l'amour du ciel. Ne lis-tu pas le journal, Orion »

Harry le fixa, incrédule. « Tu ne leur as jamais dit mon nom »

Le neveu le plus âgé de Sirius secoua bêtement la tête, puis recouvra ses esprits. « Je vais à Poudlard en septembre. J'ai eu ma lettre le mois dernier. » Sa voix n'était pas encore plus basse que celle d'un alto.

Harry opina du chef. « Alors… Nous n'aurons pas à nous dire au revoir le premier septembre. Je suis préfet en chef cette année. » Puis il tressaillit. Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à Percy ? se demanda-t-il. Mais le garçon secouait à nouveau la tête d'étonnement et avait à nouveau l'air sonné.

« Harry Potter… vivant dans ma maison… »

Maintenant, le second neveu était arrivé. « Bonjour ! Ne m'oublie pas ! Pas que tout le monde ne fasse pas cela. J'y suis habitué maintenant. Je suis Leo Pierson. Non, ce n'est pas le diminutif de Leonard ou de Leonardo. C'est juste Leo. Je n'ai même pas eu droit à un vrai prénom… »

« Leo » dit brusquement Sirius, mais après un instant, Harry pouvait le voir sourire derrière ses yeux. C'était clairement la routine de Leo : la lamentation de l'enfant du milieu oublié. Comme Orion, il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, mais son visage avait encore les rondeurs enfantines que Orion avait perdues maintenant qu'il avait onze ans. Il faisait plusieurs pouces de moins que son frère, et Harry devinait qu'il devait avoir environ neuf ans.

Finalement, de derrière ses frères, la petite sœur émergea. Elle le regarda avec les yeux les plus étranges que Harry avait jamais vus. Au lieu d'être noirs, comme ceux de son frère, ils étaient si pâles que l'iris se confondait presque avec le blanc. Elle avait cependant les mêmes cheveux noirs que ses frères, et des fossettes dans son visage en forme de cœur quand elle souriait. Il devina qu'elle devait avoir environ sept ans.

« Mercedes Pierson. » dit-elle simplement, tendant sa main à Harry. Harry la lui serra solennellement. Il n'avait jamais vu une petite fille aussi grave. « Est-ce que tu vas être mon nouveau grand frère ? Ou un cousin »

Harry regarda Sirius en haussant les sourcils. « Harry n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre, Mercy. C'est mon neveu et un membre de la maisonnée maintenant, et il sera toujours un membre honoraire de la famille Black et du clan Lamont, mais non, il n'est pas ton frère ou ton cousin. »

Sa bouche se tordit et elle jaugea Harry. Il se força à ne pas se tortiller. C'était très bizarre de se faire fixer ainsi par une si petite enfant. Même en étant le grand frère dans son autre vie, il n'avait pas été préparé à cela. « Alors, tu ne peux pas nous donner de ordres » dit-elle, croisant les bras.

« Ah, c'est ça » dit Sirius, souriant et ébouriffant ses cheveux de la main. « Ne te fais pas d'idées. » dit-il plus sévèrement maintenant. « Harry fait partie des adultes, et tu devras l'écouter comme tu écoutes n'importe lequel d'entre nous. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, au regard de Sirius, Harry doutait qu'elle fasse très attention à quiconque. « Tes parents ont l'autorité ultime sur toi, bien sûr, mais tu écouteras Harry comme tu écoutes mamie, papi, Tante Cass ou moi. Ne donne pas aux adultes des raisons de parler de ton comportement à tes parents, compris »

Elle eut l'air penaude et abattue, et elle dit doucement. « Oui oncle Sirius. » Cependant, Harry pensa voir un éclair dans ces étranges yeux pâles. Est-ce que c'était une scène cette humilité ? Il savait que ce serait celle à surveiller. Ou plutôt, pensa-t-il, il devrait surveiller ses arrières.

Cela prit quelques temps de déterminer qui allait dormir où. Sirius donna la chambre d'amis à Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron et Draco allaient dormir sur les canapés dans le salon. Sirius laissa sa chambre à Maggie et Ginny, et il logerait avec Harry tandis que Katie partagerait la chambre de Mercy. A part Ron et Draco, tout le monde monta ses bagages dans l'escalier en colimaçon, grognant d'épuisement. Ils ne purent pas s'arrêter au premier étage comme les chambres appartenaient à la sœur aînée de Sirius et à son mari (qui n'avaient pas d'enfants), et au père et à la mère de Sirius.

L'infâme Cassiopée se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre, scrutant la populace des visiteurs qui avait envahi sa maison. Elle portait des robes de sorcier d'un pourpre profond qui brillait avec des traces bleu saphir. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Sirius, mais son regard était aigu et critique, son maintien aussi royal que celui d'une comtesse italienne. Après un court et dérangeant contact visuel, Harry évita son regard comme Sirius le présentait en passant. Elle acquiesça, son expression de jugement ne bougeant pas. Harry s'autorisa à frissonner quand il fut loin d'elle.

D'un autre côté, les parents de Sirius étaient chaleureux et gentils. Son père était une étonnante réplique de Sirius, mais avec le choc de cheveux parfaitement blancs, et d'yeux qui se ridaient quand il souriait, ce qui semblait être en permanence. Harry avait eu des problèmes à récupérer sa main car il semblait que Mr Black voulait la lui serrer toute la nuit tellement il était content que Harry soit venu.

Mrs Black lui fit penser à la grand-mère qu'il avait toujours voulue. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas eue dans son autre vie non plus : des grands parents. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus petite que lui et n'avait pas rapetissé avec l'âge. C'était une belle femme avec des cheveux noirs et juste quelques traces d'argent, avec les traces de sourire marquées sur son visage qui accentuaient ses hautes pommettes, et des yeux bleus scintillants qui rappelaient à Harry ceux de Dumbledore. Elle l'embrassa chaudement, lui chuchotant à l'oreille « Merci beaucoup d'avoir aidé notre garçon à rentrer » Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix, et Harry ne put pas répondre. Il lui sourit gêné, avant de continuer à monter.

Katie put s'arrêter au deuxième étage où se trouvaient les chambres des enfants. Quand Katie était conduite à sa chambre par Mercy, Harry l'entendit lui dire. « J'ai lu le journal, même si mes frères ne le lisent pas. Tu as dis que tu t'appelais Katie Bell ? Tu es la petite amie de Harry Potter, pas vrai » Katie regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule et fit 'au secours' du bout des lèvres à Harry, qui lui sourit et continua à monter l'escalier avec sa malle. Clairement Mercy n'allait en montrer aucune.

Mr et Mrs Weasley purent finalement s'arrêter au troisième étage, où se trouvait la chambre d'ami. Ursula, la sœur de Sirius, et son mari avaient aussi leur chambre à cet étage. Elle commença immédiatement à s'activer pour aider les Weasley à se sentir chez eux, et Harry put voir ce que Cass aurait pu être si elle avait pris la peine de sourire. Ursula avait les mêmes fossettes qu'elle avait données à sa fille, le même visage en forme de cœur. Elle donna à Harry une chaude embrassade, comme sa mère, et il sut qu'elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il vienne vivre dans leur maison. Son mari était aussi très gentil, et Harry vit maintenant où Mercy avait eu ses étranges yeux bleus clairs. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller voir si ses enfants étaient couchés comme les voyageurs continuaient à monter.

Les chambres de Harry et Sirius étaient au dernier étage. Sirius prit quelques affaires dans sa chambre et puis partit pour laisser aux sœurs Weasley un peu d'intimité. Quand il revint dans la chambre de Harry, il avait sur le visage cette expression que Harry lui avait vue plus tôt.

« Tu vas bien » lui demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Sirius leva les yeux, surpris.

« Quoi » Il se secoua un instant, puis continua à s'affairer dans la pièce. « Oh. Je vais bien. Je vas bien. »

Harry regarda la pièce avec appréciation. Les murs blanchis sentaient la peinture fraîche, il y avait un énorme baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours bleu et une couverture assortie, un grand tapis persan aux nuances bleues, or et crème adoucissant le sol de pierres dur, et de l'autre côté du lit se trouvait une grande baie semi-circulaire avec un siège couvert d'une housse de velours bleu donnant sur la cour. Harry avait aussi une garde-robe massive en chêne, une armoire avec un miroir et deux chandeliers intégrés, un bureau et quelques étagères. Dans le coin près du feu se trouvait une petite cheminée, assez grande pour les conversations, trop petite pour le transport. Harry avait cependant vu que celle dans le salon était assez grande pour passer par le réseau de cheminette. C'est bon, pensa-t-il. N'importe qui ne pourra pas simplement rentrer dans cette chambre depuis la cheminée. D'un autre côté, la tête de quelqu'un pourrait simplement apparaître dans le feu et commencer à lui parler… Il n'était pas certain que cette cheminée soit sur le réseau cependant. Peutêtre demanderait-il qu'elle en soit déconnectée si c'était le cas.

Après que Sirius lui ai montré sa salle de bain, ils redescendirent à la cuisine pour un souper tardif. Avant de descendre, Harry s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre que Maggie et Ginny partageaient. Elles étaient assises sur le lit, parlant avec excitation. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir vu Ginny plus heureuse, et il ne put retenir le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage comme il la regardait. Puis Ginny leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit avec un tel mélange de gratitude, et simplement de contentement de le voir que cela lui chamboula le cœur, et il voulut figer ce moment dans le temps, la voyant juste le regarder comme cela pour toujours.

Sans avertissement, elle traversa la pièce et se lança vers lui. Il se tint à elle convulsivement comme elle criait « Oh, Harry, merci mille fois ! Si ce n'était toi… »

Harry croisa alors le regard de Maggie. Elle lui donna un regard compréhensif, et lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. Elle pouvait dire quels étaient ses sentiments pour Ginny (peutêtre s'affichaient-ils dans l'une de ses auras ?) mais elle savait, bien sûr, que Draco était le petit ami de Ginny. Il y avait une trace de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Sirius le toucha sur l'épaule, et il sursauta, se séparant de Ginny coupablement, s'attendant à moitié à voir Draco Malfoy. Ils le suivirent dans les escaliers, prenant les autres en chemin. Draco et Ron étaient déjà dans la cuisine, mangeant du poulet froid, des tomates, du pain et du beurre. Sirius sortit des assiettes et des couverts, et tout le monde se servit à manger. Il y avait des fraises fraîches pour finir. Ce fut une joyeuse fête de fin d'été, et quand ils eurent nettoyé les deux carcasses de poulet, mangé deux miches de pain et poli les plats de tomates et de fraises, les bâillements devinrent épidémiques, et ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres.

Harry regarda avec envie Ginny, disparaissant dans l'autre chambre du dernier étage avec sa sœur avant de rentrer dans la sienne. Sirius le regarda avec un sourcils levé. « Je pensais que tu avais une nouvelle petite amie. Rien que tu veuilles me dire »

Harry grimaça. « Pas maintenant, merci. » dit-il. C'était étrange. Autrefois, il pensait tout pouvoir dire à Sirius. Maintenant, il voulait voir Rogue pour lui parler. Il était tellement habitué à aller vers son beau-père dans son autre vie. Cela semblait étrange de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. « Je suis épuisé. Peutêtre demain » dit-il à Sirius. Il réalisa qu'il devait commencer à considérer Sirius comme celui à qui il pouvait parler. Il devait faire un effort. Sirius lui avait ouvert sa maison, il avait tant fait pour lui. « Et tu pourras me parler de la confession de Queudver. »

Sirius acquiesça. « C'est juste. »

Soudain on râpa doucement à la porte et Harry alla répondre. C'était Katie. « Bien, ne sois pas si heureux de me voir. » dit-elle critiquement, remarquant la façon dont l'expression d'anticipation de Harry avait changé quand il avait vu qui c'était.

« Ce n'est pas… Je veux dire, j'étais… Je suis surpris de te voir ici… »

« Après la nuit dernière ? Ou ce matin, devrais-je dire… »

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui. « Je ne peux pas… Je veux dire, nous nous pouvons pas… Sirius est… » chuchota-t-il maladroitement.

« Oh, je ne suis pas ici pour me glisser dans ton lit. Je veux dire, avoir des fantômes au lit avec toi est une chose, ton parrain en est une toute autre. » les yeux de Katie brillaient et il rit. « Je suis juste montée pour te dire bonne nuit proprement. »

« Bien» dit Sirius, soudain à côté de Harry, le faisant sursauter. « C'est mon devoir de disparaître quelques minutes, je crois. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et alla vers la salle de bain.

« Oh ! Sirius… Tu n'as pas à… »

Mais la porte de la salle de bain était déjà fermée, et ils se tenaient soudain seuls dans sa nouvelle chambre. Katie alla vers le grand siège de la fenêtre et s'y assit « C'est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? Pratiquement un autre lit… »

Elle sourit malicieusement à Harry et il s'assit à côté d'elle, regardant au dehors la nuit d'été. Un des étroits panneaux de vitre était légèrement ouvert, et une brise froide touchait le visage de Harry comme il regardait les étoiles. Ma nouvelle maison, pensa-t-il, l'idée encore très étrange pour lui. Il avait eu une nouvelle maison au moment où il était arrivé dans son autre vie, en septembre dernier, mais c'était en fait une maison où il avait vécu pendant plus de dix ans, alors techniquement, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il commençait une nouvelle vie.

Il regarda la fille qui était assise à côté de lui, la fille avec laquelle il avait partagé un lit ce matin. Il repoussa négligemment ses cheveux derrière son oreille, la regardant tendrement, puis se pencha pour lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit. Après quelques instants, elle le repoussa.

« Ne fais pas cela, Harry. »

Il la regardaétonné. « Ne fais pas quoi »

Elle le regarda gravement. « Ne m'embrasse pas par obligation, ou culpabilité. Je veux dire… » Elle eut l'air frustrée de ne pas pouvoir communiquer ses pensées de manière adéquate. « N'attache pas plus de sens à ce matin que… que simplement deux personnes qui s'aiment bien et aiment bien passer du temps ensemble… Un moment agréable. D'accord »

Harry déglutit. Essayait-elle d'éviter d'être blessée ? La vérité était qu'il se sentait obligé de l'embrasser, et en considérant qu'elle était montée de deux étages juste pour cela, il se sentait un peu en colère maintenant.

« Bien, tu es montée ici pour cela, non » dit-il, irrité.

« Pour un simple baiser nous-nous-amusons-encore. Pas pour un baiser oh-mon-Dieu-la-voilà-qui-arrive-avec-une-corde-a-me-passer-autour-du-cou. Ou alors tu essayes de me donner l'impression que j'ai quarante ans »

« Non, je… » mais soudain, elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, sa bouche douce s'ouvrant doucement sous la sienne, le goût de son dentifrice à la menthe chatouillant la langue de Harry…

Il glissa ensuite sa min dans ses cheveux doux, rapprochant sa tête, oubliant son énervement. Quand ils rompirent tous deux le baiser, Katie lui sourit gentiment. « Là. C'est ce pour quoi je suis montée. »

Il la tenait maintenant contre lui, son petit corps compact enveloppé dans une robe de chambre légère passée sur un fin T-shirt. La bouche de Harry se sécha comme il se souvenait avoir été avec elle ce matin…

Après quelques minutes, elle se força à se lever, et elle l'embrassa sur le frontà côté de sa cicatrice. « Maintenant, je peux aller dormir. Bonne nuit Harry. » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Comme elle allait vers la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses jambes sous l'ourlet assez court de sa robe de chambre. « Bonne nuit, Katie» dit-il, absent, regardant ces jambes disparaître.

Sirius émergea de la salle de bain. Il eut un aperçu de Katie dans le couloir, avant qu'elle ne commence à descendre les escaliers. Il referma la porte en souriant. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama et se sécha le visage avec une petite serviette.

« Je commençais à penser que j'allais finir sur le sol dans le salon, avec Draco et Ron… »

« Quoi » dit d'abord Harry. Quand Sirius lui haussa les sourcils, il comprit. « Oh. Quelqu'un a du te dire pour ce matin. »

Son parrain acquiesça. « Ron. Il appelle cela 'l'habitude de Harry'. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de cela maintenant non plus. »

Harry roula les yeux. Ron. « Non, même plus tard. »

Sirius lui sourit. « C'est bon. Moi non plus. Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain. »

Harry se lava et mit le bas de son pyjama, trouvant Sirius presque endormi et ronflant quand il revint. Il grimpa dans l'énorme lit, dans lequel auraient pu dormir quatre petites personne ou trois grands, et il s'endormit avant que sa tête ne touche son oreiller.

xxxxx


	30. Chap 05 7

Mary Cooper évidemment, c'est la suite qui en dira plus à ce sujet

Syds : merci beaucoup. Je n'ai moi-même pas tout saisi à ce comportement de Sirius.

Fumseck : pour la fracture du poignet, je vais tâcher d'éviter. Pour le cerveau, je suis déjà peutêtre un peu fêlé de m'être lancé dans cette traduc. 25 x 30 ans

Bartimeus : merci, et hélas, non, pas de vacances. J'aurais dû faire prof...?

Lunenoire : ca arrive...

underphoenix : merci beaucoup, nouveau lecteur.

Audery: pourquoi les parents de Sirius ne seraient pas gentils ? T'aurais pas un peu trop lu le tome 5 ?

onarluca : merci. Voici donc la suite.

WendyMalfoy : hé oui, seul l'averir dénouera les trames de l'intrigue.

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour cette dernière partie de chapitre...

xxxxx

Après l'avoir tant anticipé, le dix-septième anniversaire de Harry passa dans un tourbillon d'activités. Quand tout fut fini, il avait l'impression d'avoir halluciné. Bien que le château d'Ascog ait cinq niveaux au-dessus du sol, et deuxniveaux de donjons en-dessous, il n'était pas très spacieux comme la grande cour carrée prenait un bon peu d'espace dans le coin du périmètre de la propriété. Sirius lui expliqua le matin qu'il était plus proprement appelé tour de guet, mais de nombreuses tours de guet avaient depuis longtemps pris le titre de 'château'. Ascog était petit avec un simple quarante-deux pieds de côté. Et pourtant, il semblait à Harry qu'il devait avoir été magiquement agrandi pour contenir tant de monde pour son anniversaire.

Il y avait un flot constant d'invités arrivant et allant dans la cuisine, le salon, la cour, montant et descendant les escaliers, dans le patio du toit, et même dans les donjons. (Le donjon le plus bas avait une piscine magiquement chauffée). De plus en plus de monde semblait arriver au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, sortant de la cheminée dans le salon ou montant les escaliers depuis le donjon après avoir transplané.(Sirius avait prévu dans une des cellules vides un point de transplanage approuvé, et on devait quitter très rapidement la cellule au cas où d'autres personnes arriveraient juste après).

Hermione le surprit en arrivant sur le toit par portauloin, et puis en descendant les escaliers jusqu'au palier en dehors de sa chambre juste a moment où il la quittait pour aller déjeuner. « Harry » cria-t-elle, lançant ses bras autour de lui. Il la tint rapprochée. Elle était très bronzée et ses courtes boucles étaient touchées par le soleil. Après l'avoir embrassée, il se recula et la regarda.

« Hermione… Tu es fabuleuse ! Comment… se passe l'entraînement »

Puis il tomba pratiquement sous l'effet du choc quand le professeur MacGonagall descendit aussi l'escalier du toit. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise que Potter soit au courant de cela » dit-elle cassante, l'air aussi sévère qu'à l'école, jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque un sourire tordant le coin de ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Elle se débrouille très bien. Il me tardait de lui enseigner cela depuis qu'elle était en première année… J'avais juste un pressentiment avec elle… »

Harry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop contrarié, mais ce fut difficile. « Vous n'avez jamais dit cela de moi. »

MacGonagall afficha maintenant un de ses rares sourires. « Quand on va au-delà des attentes de tout le monde, Harry » dit-elle, utilisant à présent son prénom« on a l'avantage. Quand tout le monde a de grandes attentes pour vous, c'est bien plus dur d'y arriver. »

Hermione et le professeur MacGonagall se joignirent à eux pour le petit déjeuner, qui devait être pris en plusieurs services comme il y avait tant de monde dans la maison maintenant. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, les Weasley étaient encore assis à table, et Mrs Weasley dit « Oh, bonjour Minerva ! Je ne savais pas que nous allions vous voir. Et bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu »

Mais Hermione n'eut jamais la chance de répondre car Maggie se leva et contourna lentement la table. « Vous êtes Hermione » chuchota-t-elle. Hermione la regarda, déglutissant.

« Je n'ai pas à demander qui vous êtes. » dit-elle doucement comme la femme plus âgée la prit dans ses bras. Puis Molly mit sa main devant sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai… Tu as aussi… Tu… Tu… »

Hermione lui évita de se lever et alla lui donner une accolade.

« Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier » commença à dire Mrs Weasley, se frottant les yeux.

Puis Ron entra dans la cuisine depuis le hall d'entrée, et Hermione le regarda avec amour. « Vous n'avez pas à le faire. » dit-elle doucement à la mère de ce dernier.

Quand Ron la vit, elle hésita un instant, mais elle courut à lui et jeta ses bras autour de lui, et il la tint soigneusement, essayant de ne pas la blesser, et Harry pouvait voir son cœur sur son visage. Il se sentit soudain très protecteur d'eux deux. Rien ne doit leur arriver, pensa-t-il. Rien ne doit les séparer.

Mais bientôt, Ron plaisantait à nouveau, son bras reposant légèrement autour d'Hermione, et ils riaient tous, riaient tellement dans la journée que le visage de Harry commençait à lui faire mal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'un nouvel ami ou professeur apparaissait. Hagrid eut quelques difficultés à émerger de la cheminée, et Harry pensa qu'il allait en rompre le manteau. De nombreux amis de l'école commencèrent à arriver : Neville, Parvati et Padma, Seamus, Dean (qui était resté dans la famille de Seamus et avait utilisé la cheminée des Finnegan comme moyen de transport), la foule de Bout-du-Lard (y compris Lee, que Katie salua assez naturellement), d'autres Griffondors, parmi lesquels Will Flitwick qui chercha Jamaica Thomas et fut déçu de ne pas la voir. Son grand oncle, le petit professeur Flitwick, vint, ainsi que le professeur Chourave. Alastor Maugrey arriva juste après sa sœur, Arabella. Elle avait l'air assez ennuyée par le bruit dans la maison si pleine, mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour Harry. Dans son expérience, le seul bruit qui ne la dérangeait pas était le son de sa propre voix beuglant.

Puis, quand il émergea de la cheminée, Harry voulut courir et le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se força à la place à lui tendre la main, souriant au maître de potions normalement sévère, qui avait subi une sorte de transformation pendant le mois où Harry ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait l'air d'avoir décidé de se modeler comme le Severus Rogue que Harry lui avait montré dans la pensine. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, attachés en une queue de cheval, il avait une barbe rasée de près et une moustache définissant les plans de son visage émacié. Il portait ce qui semblait être une nouvelle robe, d'un étrange matériau brillant qui avait parfois l'air gris, parfois argenté, et là où la lumière touchait le tissu, il y avait un léger effet arc-en-ciel.

Severus Rogue lui fit un sourire en coin en lui serrant la main, puis Harry baissa les yeux, choqué. « Vos mains ! Elles sont intactes »

Il tendit ses grandes mains et agita ses dix doigts parfaits. « Le miracle de la médecine magique. Assez douloureux à faire repousser, mais au moins, c'est possible pour des doigts. Ils sont petits. Des membres plus gros sont une autre histoire. Et je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toutes les sensations. » dit-il, indiquant le plus petit doigt de chaque main. « C'est sensé s'améliorer avec le temps. » Il se tut brusquement et se figea, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Comment… Qui… »

Harry se retourna. Maggie se tenait dans la porte du salon, regardant Severus avec une expression frappée d'étonnement. Cela rappelait à Harry comment Hermione avait regardé le jeune Rogue dans la pensine.

« C'est une des sœurs disparues de Ginny. Vous vous souvenez en avoir entendu parler ? En 1979… »

« Je me souviens. » dit-il rapidement, arrêtant Harry, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux d'elle. « Je m'en souviens bien. » Harry ne lui demanda pas de développer. Clairement, tout le monde autour d'eux se souvenait de l'affaire des sœurs Weasley disparues.

Maggie s'avança avec excitation vers Harry et dit, regardant Severus Rogue tout du long « Est-ce que tu vas me présenter, Harry »

Harry le fit, mais il ne fut pas certain qu'elle ou que son professeur aient entendu quoique ce soit de ce qu'il disait. Leurs yeux semblaient être prisonniers dans un rayon de lumière. Ils sortirent de la pièce ensemble, et Harry se demanda où était Sirius.

Puis Remus Lupin émergea du feu, brossant sa robe minable habituelle, et Harry le salua avec une accolade. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry » dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Jusqu'ici, il l'est. » dit-il avec précautions. Il avait presque l'impression que tout allait trop bien, comme si quelque chose devait aller mal ou comme s'il rêvait. Les gens remplissaient toutes les pièces de la maison à ce qu'il semblait, marchant avec des bouteilles de bièraubeurre et des plateaux d'amuse-gueules, bavardant, riant. Quelqu'un avait allumé la radio, le son sortait par les fenêtres, et les gens dansaient dans la cour. Les enfants couraient entre les jambes des adultes, jouant, et Harry prit un peu de recul, regardant tout cela joyeusement, appréciant le chaos de sa fête d'anniversaire.

Finalement, juste avant que l'on ne tente de faire chanter tout le monde ensemble, le professeur Dumbledore arriva. Il monta calmement l'escalier du donjon depuis le point de transplanage. Harry passait du salon à la cuisine, pour aller chercher des bièraubeurre, et il s'arrêta net quand il le vit.

« Professeur »

Le vieil homme sourit largement à Harry. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Ah, je vois que les festivités battent leur plein. Bien, bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a dix-sept ans, après tout. »

Harry avait l'impression qu'ils étaient au complet maintenant. Bientôt, il se tenait au milieu de la foule, dans la cour, le gâteau sur une petite table devant lui, comme ils chantaient tous « For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good feh-eh-LO! And so say all of us »

Et puis il y eut trop de félicitations, de claques dans le dos, de filles l'embrassant pour qu'il puisse en suivre la trace, et les tranches de gâteau passèrent… Comme le tourbillon continuait, Harry devint vaguement conscient que la foule se réduisait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que finalement, comme le soleil se couchait et que les torches revenaient à la vie sur les murs de la cour et à l'intérieur de la maison, ils furent à nouveau réduit au nombre des personnes qui avaient dormi à Ascog la nuit précédente. Les seuls autres qui restaient étaient Rogue, Lupin, Hermione et les Weasley.

Une fois que la foule eut diminué, Harry prit conscience de la pile de cadeaux dans un coin de la cour. Il les montra de la main. « Ce ne peut pas… ce sont… »

Ron lui sourit, son bras négligemment passé sur les épaules d'Hermione, et elle qui avait le sien autour de sa taille. Elle avait l'air plus heureuse que Harry ne l'avait jamais vue. « Exact mon ami. C'est pour toi. Je pensais que tu ne les remarquerais jamais. Tu n'as jamais prévu de les ouvrir »

Ginny, Draco et Katie s'étaient rapprochés, en plus de Rogue, Sirius et Lupin. Par les fenêtres de la cuisine, Harry pouvait voir Maggie assise à la table de la cuisine, parlant à ses parents, Bill et Charlie (qui étaient arrivés quand Harry ne regardait pas), les jumeaux (plus Angelina) et Percy, qui avaient tous été choqués de la voir. Bill et Charlie avaient été complètement submergés de joie et s'étaient lancés dans une chasse au Harry dans toute la maison. Pendant quelques minutes, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de le prendre dans leurs bras et de lui serrer la main. Les Weasley étaient restés ensemble en petits groupes pendant toute la fête, parlant non-stop, réparant leur famille et commençant à rattraper les dix-sept ans d'absence de Maggie.

Harry s'avança vers la pile des cadeaux, ne sachant pas par où commencer, mais soudain, Sandy lui siffla.

« Des nouvelles ailées arrivent. » dit-elle doucement. Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa voix par-dessus les autres. Il loucha en se concentrant et pencha la tête sur le côté. Puis il croisa le regard de Ron et celui d'Hermione.

Ils se rapprochèrent de lui, et Ron lui chuchota « Qu'y a-t-il, Harry »

« Rien, vraiment. Je pense qu'une chouette va bientôt arriver. Sandy l'a dit. »

« Une chouette pour qui » chuchota Hermione. Harry haussa les épaule puis montra de la tête les autres. Les trois mirent fin à leur petite conférence, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel, et Harry regarda à nouveau ses cadeaux. Il nota un paquet oblong, et le sortit de la pile. La plus grande partie était très fine, mais elle s'élargissait à une extrémité. Il leva les yeux, souriant à tout le monde. « Je pense deviner ce que c'est. » dit-il, l'ouvrant et découvrant un bel Éclair de Feu 2 flambant neuf.

« Maintenant, j'espère que tu vas prendre soin de celui-là, Harry. » dit Sirius, se mettant à sourire, incapable de maintenir plus longtemps son visage sérieux. A côté de lui, Rogue se rebiffa.

« Le dernier a été détruit pour une bonne cause. » dit-il rigidement. Oui, pensa Harryça l'était.

Sirius rit. « Je pensais que c'était pour cela que cela ne te dérangeais pas d'y contribuer un peu. »

« Bien, en fait» lui rappela Harry« Je n'aurais pas du te faire m'acheter cet Éclair de Feu Excelsior à la fin du dernier trimestre. Il était bâclé, et quand je l'ai prêté à Ron pour qu'il l'essaye, avant même de pouvoir y monter dessus, il s'est envolé dans les nuages et a disparu. »

Sirius se renfrogna. « Ce modèle était expérimental. Celui–ci résout les problèmes de stabilité. »

Harry regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors… De la part de qui est-il vraiment »

« Bien, tu sais que je t'ai dit que ton premier Éclair de Feu était quelque chose qui valait pour treize anniversaires et Noël ? Je ne pouvais pas refaire cela de sitôt… Je n'aurais plus eu un sou vaillant devant moi. Mais Severus, ici présent a généreusement contribué, comme tu lui as sauvé les fesses quand tu as perdu ton dernier balai, et Remus aussi, ainsi que Arabella, Alastor, Fletcher, tes autres professeurs, y compris Dumbledore, Aberforth et le père de Katie. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Tu plaisantes. » dit-il faiblement, fixant encore le beau manche d'un brun mahogany profond, brillant à la lueur des torches avec son vernis dur comme l'acier, le nom gravé sur la partie large près du bout, en peinture d'or bordée de rouge, aussi protégé par le vernis. Il n'avait jamais vu plus beau balai de toute sa vie.

« Alors» dit Sirius, regardant avec joie son enthousiasme« La prochaine fois que tu dois aller secourir un maître des potions, tu prends un balai de l'école et tu gardes celui-là pour gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch… »

Même Rogue rit à cela. Harry trouva que c'était merveilleux de le voir faire cela, quelque chose dont il se souvenait bien de son autre vie. Il dit « Au rythme où je casse les balais, je devrais peutêtre travailler pour un fabriquant de balai quand j'aurai fini l'école. J'aurai un approvisionnement constant garanti. » Il s'arrêta soudain. Hey, pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise idée. Se présenter à une fabrique de balais. Développer de nouveaux balais. Cela l'attirait définitivement, comme il aimait tant voler. Il n'était pas sûr pour la Coupe du Monde cependant, spécialement après avoir découvert que son père avait joué pour l'Angleterre. Il se souvint de ce que MacGonagall lui avait dit sur les attentes des gens.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre un autre cadeau, un nuage soudain de chouettes peuplant le peu de ciel crépusculaire au-dessus d'eux les fit tous regarder en l'air. Les oiseaux commencèrent à lâcher des parchemins dans les mains des personnes de la cour, et quelques uns entrèrent dans la cuisine par la fenêtre, apportant leur chargement aux jumeauxà Percy et Angelina qui étaient là. Quand les chouettes furent reparties, Harry regarda sa lettre, perplexe. C'était un grand carré couleur crème avec son nom écrit sur le devant avec une écriture ronde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il leva les yeux et vit les autres ouvrir les leurs. Toutes les enveloppes avaient l'air identiques à part le nom devant. Sirius n'en avait pas, il remarqua. Ni Hermione.

Katie fut la première à ouvrir la sienne. Ses yeux s'écartillèrent. Puis elle ouvrit une autre enveloppe qui s'était trouvée à l'intérieur de la grande. Celle-ci était plus petite et plus légère. Comme elle lisait la lettre dans cette enveloppe, son visage se pétrifia de colère. Elle leva les yeux, montrant la lettre d'un air indigné.

« Cette foutue salope »

Notes de l'auteur : la citation est de la page 9 de Castles and Fortresses par Robin S. Oggins (copyright 2000, 1995) chez Friedman/Fairfax Publishers. J'ai pris un peu de liberté avec la géographie de l'île de Bute : le cottage d'Ascog n'est pas sur le domaine du château d'Ascog, mais sur celui de Ascog House, un grand manoir près de la ville d'Ascog, sur la côte est de l'île (et non près du loch). J'ai déplacé le cottage pour fournir une entrée sûre à demeure de la famille Black. Les ruines du château (du moins, elles ressemblent à des ruines pour nous) son en fait sur la rive nord-ouest du Loch Ascog (parfois appelé Loch Asgog).


	31. Chap 06

Harry Potter et le Prophétie du Triangle

Bartimeus : pour connaître le fin mot du dernier chapitre, il faut commencer celui-ci

Voldemort : et non, je continue à alterner

Lunenoire : bien essayé, mais non.

Audery : tu te trompes aussi, c'est pas voldemort, mais voilà enfin la suite

Syds : qui est l'expéditeur, tu veux dire : la réponse est juste en dessous

Fumseck : 25-30 sont le bornes de mon âge. t 'as pas le cerveau en compote. Moi si.

WendyMalfoy : décidément, l'expéditeur mystérieux fait couler beaucoup de reviews !

Onarluca : les choses sont différentes entre les deux vies de Harry.

ET voilà maintenant une grosse mise à jour : le chapitre six en entier. J'ai vraiment plus le temps de me connecter souvent maintenant.

Bisous à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture.

smndi

Chapitre six

Pancartes

_Finalement, le voyage conduit à la ville de Tamara. On_

_la pénètre par des rues remplies de_

_panneaux sortant des murs._

_L'œil ne voit rien sauf les_

_images de choses qui _

_signifient autre chose : des _

_pinces montrent la maison_

_d'un arracheur de dents, une barrique_

_la taverne, des hallebardes la garnison, une balance l'épicier. Les statues_

_et les blasons représentent des lions, des dauphins, des tours, des étoiles…_

_Depuis les portes des temples, on voie les statues des dieux, chacun_

_représenté avec ses attributs (la corne d'abondance, le sablier,_

_la méduse… Si un bâtiment n'a pas de panneau indicateur_

_ou de motif, sa forme même et la position qu'il_

_occupe dans l'ordre de la cité suffit à_

_indiquer sa fonction : le_

_palais, la prison, _

_l'école, le_

_bordel._

_Italo Calvino, Les citées invisibles_

Harry fixa Katie, bouche bée. « Katie ! » dit-il finalement, choqué. Réalisant que tout le monde la fixait, elle rougit et leva les yeux.

« Oh, hum… J'ai dit cela à haute voix ? » répondit-elle, sa voix prenant soudain un ton plus penaud comme elle regardait autour d'elle, plus qu'un peu embarrassée.

Harry alla rapidement passer son bras sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » voulut-il savoir. Maintenant, les jumeaux et Angelina étaient sortis de la maison, brandissant leurs enveloppes avec agitation.

« Tu peux la croire ? » dit Angelina à Katie, sa voix couinant. Angelina ne couinait jamais.

« Pas question que j'ailles au côté cet emmerdeur. » dit Fred.

« Moi non plus. » acquiesça George.

Harry tenait encore son enveloppe. Il enleva son bras de Katie et ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, trouvant une enveloppe légèrement plus petite à l'intérieur avec une carte rigide à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était imprimé sur la carte :

_Mr. et Mrs. Robert N. Spinnet_

_Vous demandent d'honorer de votre présence_

_Le mariage de leur fille_

_Alicia Louise_

_à_

_Roger Edwin Davies_

_Samedi trente et un août mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt dix-sept_

_À seize heures en l'ancienne église de Saint Martin_

_Kettering, Northamptonshire_

Suivra une réception à la ferme Spinnet, Sywell, Northamptonshire 

_Veuillez s'il-vous-plaît confirmer votre présence_

Puis il vit que comme Katie, il avait une autre enveloppe plus petite. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un mot écrit à la main par Alicia.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que le délai est terriblement court, mais comme tu peux le voir sur l'invitation, je me marie. Je voulais avoir mes anciens camarades de classe et co-équipiers de Quidditch avec moi, et Roger voulait ses amis. Cela semblait commencer à faire pas mal de participants, alors nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je demande aux filles, et qu'il demande aux garçons. Bien, aucun des garçons de Serdaigle auxquels il a demandé n'a voulu le faire. Ils ont tous trouvé toutes sortes d'excuses. Son père va être son témoin, à la place de son frère, alors cela ne le laisse qu'avec un garçon d'honneur, et moi avec une kyrielle de demoiselles d'honneur, et personne pour les escorter._

_Alors j'ai convaincu Roger de me laisser trouver les garçons d'honneur aussi, et il a demandé à quelques filles de son équipe d'être demoiselles d'honneur en guise de compromis. L'une d'elle a finalement dit qu'elle le ferait. J'ai aussi dû accepter qu'une de ses parentes soit ma témoin, même si je ne vais pas la rencontrer avant la veille de la cérémonie ! Je me suis arrachée les cheveux pour faire cela… Je ne peux pas croire à quel point c'est difficile. C'est pourquoi je t'envoie cela si tard. Il était déjà temps d'envoyer les invitations, alors j'ai pensé t'envoyer cette requête avec aussi._

_S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, S'IL-TE-PLAIT, dit que tu vas être garçon d'honneur Harry. Je sais que Roger n'est probablement pas ta personne favorite, mais j'ai toujours pensé que toi et moi étions amis. (C'était tellement gentil de ta part de venir faire la lecture pour ma classe ce dernier trimestre.) J'espère que tu vas répondre par 'oui'._

_Sincèrement,_

_Alicia_

_PS : La fête se déroulera dans le domaine de mes parents à Sywell, près de Kettering. Toi, ainsi que le restant des invités, êtes invités à y rester la semaine avant la cérémonie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire comme je t'ai demandé de nous aider Roger et moi si tard dans la partie. Dis que tu viendras._

_A. _

Harry leva les yeux vers les autres, choqué. « Elle veut que je sois garçon d'honneur. » dit-il, sachant que les autres sauraient ce qu'il voulait dire, comme ils lisaient tous leurs invitations aussi. Katie brandit encore la sienne.

« Pas un seul mot. » dit-elle maintenant, l'air à nouveau très irritée. « J'ai été à Pré-au-Lard, et je l'ai vue ! Nous avons dîné ensemble, et pendant deux heures, elle n'a pas dit une seule chose. Je pensais qu'ils se haïssaient. Il sortait avec cette fille française ! Maintenant, elle veut que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur et que je la regarde épouser ce… Ce… »

« Et moi, » ajouta Angelina. « En plus elle veut que Fred et George soient aussi garçons d'honneur. Et elle veut que je fasse toutes les choses que font les témoins, comme la tante de Roger, ou sa cousine, ou qui qu'elle soit ne peut pas les faire, mais après tout cela, je ne serai quand même pas la témoin ! » Angelina était livide. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle avait aussi un mot personnel d'Alicia. « Vous avez vu la liste des participants ? » demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier. Harry retourna sa lettre. Elle était écrite au dos.

Témoin du marié: Ambrose Davies

Témoin de la mariée : Bronwen Davies

Demoiselle d'honneur #1: Angelina Johnson

Garçon d'honneur #1: Fred Weasley

Demoiselle d'honneur #2: Katie Bell

Garçon d'honneur #2: Lee Jordan

Demoiselle d'honneur #3: Ginny Weasley

Garçon d'honneur #3: Oliver Wood

Demoiselle d'honneur #4: Cho Chang

Garçon d'honneur #4: Harry Potter

Demoiselle d'honneur #5: Yarrow Swartz

Garçon d'honneur #5: George Weasley

Harry resta bouche bée. Non. Il ne pouvait pas descendre l'allée de l'église avec Cho Chang à son bras, pas après avoir été responsable de la mort de ses deux petits amis. Bien, cela résolvait le mystère de la joueuse de Serdaigle qui avait accepté de venir au mariage. Et puis il y avait le pas si petit problème que cela de sa part dans la mort du frère de Roger, Evan… « Je… Je ne peux pas être apparié à Cho… » dit-il lentement, incrédule.

« Bien, elle m'a mise avec Lee ! » s'exclama Katie.

« Et elle a mis ma petite amie avec mon frère ! » s'écria George avec indignation. « Je ne veux pas t'offenser, Fred, mais… »

Fred regarda son exemplaire de la liste, sa bouche se tordant. « Peut-être qu'elle pensait que ce serait drôle de mettre en couple les anciens petits amis ? » devina-t-il. Il avait en fait l'air un peu amusé aux yeux de Harry. « Je suis cependant content qu'elle m'ai mis avec toi. » dit-il avec légèreté à Angelina. « Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, avant et après être sortis ensemble. Cela aurait pu être vraiment mauvais pour moi. Yarrow et moi avons rompu après une dispute terrible. »

George roula les yeux. « Brillant. Et en tant que ton double, je serai juste à côté d'elle, lui rappelant qu'elle t'en veut encore. Allez Fred. Personne ne saura si nous échangeons. Angelina est la seule qui a jamais pu nous différencier. Tu fais avec Yarrow, et tu me laisses être avec ma copine… » Quelque part dans la conversation, les jumeaux semblaient avoir changé d'avis et ils prévoyaient maintenant d'aller au mariage. Harry se demanda qui avait repoussé Roger. Comme refuse-t-on à un ami qui vous demande d'être à ses côtés pour son mariage ? De toute évidence, de nombreux Serdaigles avaient trouvé un moyen.

Katie leva les yeux vers Harry avec espoir. « Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible si nous pouvions la convaincre de refaire les arrangements. Je ne voie pas comment je pourrais faire cela autrement… » Harry ne le dit pas, mais il était de tout cœur avec elle. Sauf que… Il regarda à nouveau la liste et vit que Ginny était demoiselle d'honneur aussi. S'il y avait une demoiselle d'honneur particulière avec laquelle il voulait se retrouver…

« Aïe ! » cria soudain Hermione, vacillant comme un assez gros paquet lui tombait sur la tête. Ron prit son bras pour qu'elle y prenne appui, et il vérifia qu'elle allait bien. Une autre chouette venait d'arriver de façon inattendue dans la cour avec le paquet qui lui était tombé dessus. Il était maintenant sur le sol à ses pieds, et Harry pouvait voir que son nom était écrit sur le papier brun recouvrant la boite rectangle plate. Il leva les yeux. Comme elle repartait, la chouette semblait être très soulagée d'être débarrassée de sa charge. Elle ressemblait aux autres chouettes qui avaient apporté les invitations. Si elle venait aussi d'Alicia, raisonna-t-il, la lourdeur de la charge devait avoir causé le retard.

Se frottant la tête, Hermione s'agenouilla par terre pour déchirer le papier, et elle ouvrit la boîte. Sur le dessus de la pile de papiers se trouvait une autre invitation pour le mariage. En dessous se trouvait une enveloppe plus petite avec le nom d'Hermione écrit par Alicia. Hermione retira la lettre de son enveloppe et la lut, restant aussi bouche bée que l'avait été Katie.

« Elle… Elle veut que je joue du violoncelle au mariage. Écoutez cela : 'Je sais que c'est un délai terriblement court, mais j'ai entend dire par Katie à quel point tu jouais merveilleusement du violoncelle, et j'espère que tu me feras cette faveur en tant que camarade de Griffondor, et de préfète en chef pour une autre.' »

Hermione se pencha encore au-dessus de la boîte. « Je le crois pas. Elle m'a envoyé la musique. Elle pense juste… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron, indigné par son comportement.

« Le culot. » souffla Angelina, incrédule.

Ils bouillaient tous positivement. Alicia n'aurait pas pu plus les surprendre si elle avait envoyé des beuglantes en guise d'invitations. Katie regarda maintenant Harry.

« Alors… Tu vas le faire ? »

Il la regarda avec sérieux, conscient de la présence de Ginny dans le coin de l'œil. « Je… Je suppose. Je suis encore un peu choqué, bien sûr. Je n'aurais jamais pensé quand je l'ai vue dans la salle de classe avec Roger au printemps dernier que… »

Il se figea. Tout le monde était silencieux, le fixant. Malédiction, pensa-t-il. Apprends quand tu dois la fermer Potter.

« Tu les as vu ? » demanda Angelina, suspicieuse.

« Vu comment ? » voulut savoir Katie. Harry se sentit pris au piège.

« Heu… Ils s'embrassaient, et puis ils ont transplané. » dit-il d'une traite, espérant à moitié que personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

« Tu savais ? » cria Katie, sa voix montant d'un octave.

« Je pensais que Fleur était ton amie aussi. » dit doucement Ginny maintenant. Harry la regarda, se sentant très, très petit. Exact, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de Fleur lui demandant dans le couloir de l'école s'il avait vu Roger.

Pas une personne autour de lui n'avait pas l'air choquée, à part Severus Rogue qui avait même l'air légèrement amusé.

« Harry » dit Hermione, secouant la tête. « Tu me surprends… »

« Bien… bien… » bafouilla-t-il. « C'était Alicia ! Je me sens plus proche d'elle que de Fleur, franchement. J'étais assez surpris qu'ils soient ensemble, mais cela ne semblait pas être mes affaires… »

Hermione semblait suivre une autre piste maintenant. « Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus quand ils étaient préfet et préfète en chef. Qui aurait pu venir voir cela ? »

Tout le monde fut d'accord là-dessus. La fête était arrivée à une conclusion logique, et ils allèrent tous dedans s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine. Il s'avéra que Mrs Weasley était assez excitée à l'idée de ce mariage.

« Oh, » dit brillamment Hermione, « vous avez aussi été invitée, Mrs Weasley ? »

« Oh, non ma chérie, mais tu sais combien de fois j'ai vu mes garçons porter des robes formelles ? Je veux prendre une photo d'eux quand ils les auront, et n'essayez pas de l'éviter, Fred et George. Je n'ai jamais eu de photo de vous deux au bal de Noël en sixième année. »

Hermione se versa un verre d'eau froide avant de s'asseoir. « Oh, je doute qu'ils portent des robes, Mrs Weasley. Alicia est née de moldus, et le mariage est à une église de Kettering. Ils porteront probablement des habits formels moldus. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard horrifié. Harry lutta pour ne pas rire. Katie s'assit à côté de lui et lui lança un coup d'œil.

« Hmm. Bien, cela ne me semble pas trop mal. Tu auras l'air mignon quand tu seras tout habillé, Harry… » dit-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui le fit déglutir.

« Pendant ce temps » entonna Angelina d'un ton menaçant, « nous porterons les robes de demoiselle d'honneur tout droit sorties de l'enfer, sans nul doute. On ne peut pas permettre à n'importe qui d'éclipser la mariée lors du jour à son honneur. »

Ginny fit la tête. « Oh. Tu penses qu'elles seront si terribles ? » demanda-t-elle à Angelina.

« Terribles ? » dit Angelina, donnant l'impression qu'elle démarrait à peine. « L'été dernier j'étais au mariage de ma cousine Charlotte, qui a épousé un moldu. Et elle nous a fait porter ces choses qui nous faisaient ressembler à des saladiers géants sur pattes ! »

« Mais tu étais un saladier géant sur pattes si charmant, » dit George, commençant à rire et arrivant tout juste à se contenir. « Ce qui est, avoue-le, mieux qu'une meringue géante sur patte, qui est ce à quoi ressemblait la mariée. Et puis il y avait cette chose sur ta tête… »

« … comme la cerise sur la crème fouettée ! » dit Angelina à Ginny, qui avait l'air encore plus horrifiée. George ne put plus le supporter et éclata de rire, tout comme Fred. Angelina se tourna vers eux deux. « Et toi ! » dit-elle à George avec vigueur, « Laisse toutes tes marchandises à la maison. Honnêtement ! C'est heureux que le meilleur ami de Charlotte soit un Obliviateur… »

Mrs Weasley regarda sévèrement George. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

George lui sourit faiblement et haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste pris quelques crèmes canari. Je ne les destinais qu'aux sorciers et aux sorcières. Je savais qu'il y avait des moldus. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils en aient, honnêtement. J'espérais juste créer un peu plus de business. Un événement social comme cela est bien pour se faire des contacts. Ce n'est pas ma faute, vraiment, si la tante du marié portait une espèce de caftan qui ressemblait à une robe ? Je pensais que c'était une sorcière. » Il sourit de manière flatteuse à sa mère, qui n'avait pas l'air du tout amusée.

« Bien, » dit sombrement Hermione, « il va à coup sûr y avoir des tonnes de moldus importants au mariage d'Alicia. Sa mère s'occupe de beaucoup de bonnes œuvres, et je pense avoir entendu que son père voulait se présenter au parlement. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup leur représentant au parlement. » Elle renifla. « C'est un Tory, bien sûr, d'autant plus dommage… » NDT : les tories sont les conservateurs

Les récriminations politiques d'Hermione tombèrent dans des oreilles bouchées en ce qui concernait Ron. « Bien, qu'est-ce que portent de nombreux invités âgés ? Je suis invité aussi… Ne puis-je pas simplement porter des vêtements moldus normaux ? »

Hermione ricana. « Non. Tu devras aussi bien t'habiller. Tu ne paraderas simplement pas comme les garçons d'honneur. » Harry trouva qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir une parade particulière de quelque sorte de la part de Ron. Ce dernier eut l'air alarmé, comme s'il pensait cela aussi. Il réussit à garder un visage impassible, les regardant tous les deux, et supprimant aussi un rictus.

« Tu vas jouer ? » lui demanda Harry. Elle haussa les épaules, et commença à feuilleter les partitions.

« Il me semble que je connais beaucoup de ces morceaux. Cela devrait être envisageable… »

Katie regarda autour d'elle avec incrédulité. « Alors… Nous allons vraiment faire cela ? »

Les jumeaux avaient maintenant l'air bien moins énervés à l'idée d'aller 'au côté de cet emmerdeur'. George haussa les sourcils. « On dirait que nous allons être entretenus pendant une semaine par des personnes riches dans une maison à la campagne, puis être debout pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'un crétin dit 'Je le veux', puis aller à une fête. » dit George, regardant Fred. Fred leva son verre de citrouille.

« Joli travail, si tu peux l'avoir. »

« Et Oliver sera là aussi ! » lui rappela George.

« Exact. Il connaîtra les meilleures choses à faire pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon, les endroits où aller… »

« Quel dommage que Roger doive venir, mais comme c'est le marié… »

« L'enterrement de vie de garçon ! » Angelina avait l'air outrée. George haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec une expression de complète innocence.

« C'est une tradition, tu sais. Vous devrez lui faire un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, en tant que demoiselles d'honneur. »

Angelina eut l'air à nouveau grognon à l'idée de faire tout le travail de la témoin de la mariée et de n'en tirer aucune gloire. Harry réfléchit à combien c'était étrange que Roger ait approuvé qu'il soit nommé garçon d'honneur, après que à la fois Roger et son père l'aient accusé d'avoir pratiquement assassiné Evan de sang froid. Ils doivent avoir surmonté cela, ou décidé que je n'étais pas à blâmer, pensa-t-il.

Peut-être que Alicia lui demandant d'être garçon d'honneur était leur façon de tendre un rameau d'olivier. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de porter des habits stricts le dernier samedi d'août, et encore moins de devoir servir de cavalier à Cho (entre tout le monde !). Mais si la famille Davies essayait de faire la paix avec lui, ce ne serait pas de très bon aloi de leur dire cela et de refuser de prendre part au mariage.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? » lui dit doucement Katie, assise à son côté, l'air complètement choquée. Il haussa les épaules.

« Comment ne puis-je pas ? Si c'est une manière de faire la paix pour Roger… »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je suppose que je suis aussi coincée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle veuille me voir avec Lee. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas fini de rire de cela… »

Il lui tapota la main. « Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr. » Il avait une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était. Il aurait préféré se retrouver en face de Roger plutôt que de Cho n'importe quand. Il ne se sentait pas si coupable que cela envers Evan, franchement, étant donné que le Serdaigle l'avait attaqué lui et les autres dans la forêt. Cédric était une toute autre histoire, et Viktor…

Comme il se faisait tard, Rogue et Lupin firent leurs au revoir. Rogue fut très formel, faisant un signe de la tête à Harry avant de s'avancer dans la cheminée. Lupin lui sourit, ses yeux se ridant, comme il disparaissait aussi dans les flammes, retournant dans son appartement de Manchester. Il reviendrait cependant demain pour s'entraîner avec Ron.

Les Weasley allaient aussi partir par cheminette, prenant Maggie avec eux. Ils reviendraient dans quelques jours reprendre sa voiture. Les garçons allaient tous revenir avec eux au Terrier, à part Ron, pour continuer la réunion de famille. Ginny aussi restait. Hermione partagerait sa chambre à la place de Maggie maintenant. MacGonagall avait déjà transplané chez les Granger à Greenwich, où Hermione retournerait dans quelques jours, après avoir profité de brèves vacances à Ascog.

Les Weasley partis, Ron et Draco purent monter dans la chambre d'amis. Après avoir dit au revoir aux Weasley par la cheminée du salon (Angelina rentra seule à Bout-du-Lard, fulminant encore au sujet du mariage), ils allèrent tous au lit. Harry avait l'impression d'être un peu sous un nuage, se souvenant à quel point tout le monde avait été choqué quand ils avaient réalisé qu'il savait pour Roger et Alicia…

« Harry ! Un appel pour toi ! » fit la voix de Sirius à travers l'épaisse porte de la salle de bain, juste un peu étouffée. « Et c'est mon tour d'aller dans la foutue salle de bain ! »

Harry finissait de se sécher après sa douche. Comme il enfilait ses vêtements, il répondit « Juste une minute ! » essayant de ne pas tomber en mettant son short kaki.

« Pourquoi te presses-tu Harry Potter ? » lui demanda placidement Sandy de sa position confortable sur une serviette éponge à côté de l'évier. Elle le regarda trébucher. « Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas dit… »

« Oui, oui, » marmonna-t-il. Parfois les gens avec le Don, humains ou serpents, pouvaient être très lassants. Il la laissa dans la salle de bain. Elle aimait être là avec la vapeur et l'humidité, et il la reprendrait plus tard. Il enfilait encore son T-shirt, ses cheveux dégoulinant, en allant vers la petite cheminée de sa chambre, s'arrêtant d'abord au bureau pour prendre ses lunettes. Sirius alla dans la salle de bain et referma la porte. Au moment où Harry mit ses lunettes et regarda dans la cheminée, il fut presque renversé par le choc. Dans la cheminée se trouvait une tête, et c'était la dernière tête qu'il se serait jamais attendu à trouver dans une cheminée.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« B-Bonjour tante Petunia. » Il était à court de mots, la regardant juste. Puis la tête de sa tante disparut et Mrs Figg prit sa place.

Elle avait ouvert sa bouche pour parler, mais assez étrangement, ce fut la voix de Sirius qui surgit. « Harry ! » beugla son parrain depuis la salle de bain. « Tu as laissé ton foutu serpent ici ! »

Il se tourna vers la porte fermée. « Elle aime l'humidité ! » cria-t-il. « Ignore la simplement ! Je la prendrais plus tard ! » Il se retourna vers la cheminée. Mrs Figg avait distinctement l'air irritée.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la possibilité de te parler à la fête d'hier, mais bon, on est aisément distrait à ces moments là. » Elle pinça ses lèvres et ressembla tellement au professeur MacGonagall qu'il dut étouffer un éclat de rire. « Je voulais te contacter pour te dire comment tout est ici. » A en juger par l'expression pincée sur son visage, Harry suspectait que les choses n'allaient pas terriblement bien.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tante Petunia fait beaucoup de magie ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Soudain, la tête de sa tante se retrouva à nouveau dans la cheminée.

« Je ne peux pas croire à quel point Arabella est stricte, Harry ! Je veux dire, elle a modifié la mémoire du vicaire, il ne réalisera jamais… »

Harry se leva ses yeux s'écartillant. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

La tête de Mrs Figg réapparut, profondément renfrognée. Son visage était déjà parcouru par de nombreuses rides avant. Maintenant, il se fissurait comme celui de son frère, et elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne nuit récemment. « Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry. C'est sensé être de bonnes nouvelles. Plus tôt cette semaine, nous sommes allés voir ce spécialiste à Londres, et elle a fait des exercices de visualisation conçus pour affecter les cellules… Nous allons y retourner plus tard ce mois pour voir s'il y a eu des changements. Le docteur a pensé que c'était une espèce de folle New Age. Il lui a dit d'aller en Californie si elle était si convaincue que des cristaux la guériraient de son cancer à la place de la médecine la plus avancée. » Elle renifla avec dédain. « Je lui ai presque dit 'Oui, nous pourrions très bien aller en Californie.'. Il se trouve que je connais un chaman qui vit dans le désert entre Los Angeles et Las Vegas… Il a traité cette sorte de chose avant… »

Les yeux de Harry lui tombaient pratiquement de la tête. « Heu, bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle alors, n'est-ce pas ? » L'idée de sa tante faisant de la magie devant Mr. Babcock était cependant assez alarmante pour lui. Il n'osait pas lui demander à nouveau ce qu'elle avait fait. « Des nouvelles du laitier au fait ? Des traces de Rodney Jeffries ? »

« Marrant que tu poses la question. Sirius t'en dira plus à ce sujet, mais il semble que le laitier allait fournir une base d'opérations, inconnue pour lui, pour cette Daisy Furoncle. Elle voulait un endroit proche pour t'observer, et à cause des sorts de protection d'Albus sur ta maison, c'était la plus proche qu'elle pouvait avoir. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Vous savez, je n'ai jamais compris comment les sorts de protection fonctionnaient… »

« Bien, tu as du remarqué que quelqu'un qui ne te veut pas de mal et qui est magique peut venir chez ta tante et ton oncle sans problème. » C'était vrai. Fred, George et Ron avaient pu le secourir avec la voiture volante de leur père pendant l'été de sa deuxième année. Et Dobby qui voulait en fait bien faire, n'avait pas eu de problème non plus à pénétrer le sortilège. Sirius et Rogue avaient aussi pu venir au quatre Privet Drive et être admis quand ils amenaient Hermione et ses parents là. « Quelqu'un avec des intentions moins amicales, cependant… »

« D'accord. Et Jeffries ? »

« Nous ne l'avons toujours pas en vue, mais il y a des rapports de personnes blessées guéries par un étranger qui disparaît mystérieusement. Son entourage est encore disparu cependant. Les familles des moldus qui travaillaient avec lui commencent à s'exciter auprès du gouvernement, les familles américaines en particulier. Quelques unes menacent même Whitehall d'un incident international si des personnes ne réapparaissent pas bientôt. Quelque chose comme quoi la Grande Bretagne serait un refuge pour les gourous charlatans. Une employée de l'ambassade américaine qui travaillait à Paris a disparu… Son père est dans le cabinet du président ou quelque chose comme cela… Je n'arrive pas à tout suivre… »

C'était Grace. Harry retint son souffle. Tout cela parce que sa tante avait jeté Jeffries en arrière contre le dais !

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et émergea, ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche, bien qu'il se frictionne vigoureusement la tête avec une serviette. « Tu viens déjeuner, Harry ? »

Harry se tourna un instant, puis regarda Mrs Figg en hésitant.

« Vas-y, ne me laisse pas te retenir. Je pensais juste que tu aimerais savoir pour Petunia. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour Jeffries… »

Il fit de ses lèvres une ligne. « Vrai. Bien, au revoir tante Petunia. » dit-il. Sa tête apparut à côté de celle de Mrs Figg. « Sois gentille. » ajouta-t-il sévèrement. Elle grimaça.

« J'essayerai. Mais parfois, c'est juste… »

Il rit à l'expression qu'elle arborait. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Mais ensuite, il réalisa Non, je ne sais pas. Je suis majeur maintenant. Je peux faire de la magie quand je veux.

« Au revoir Harry » dit vivement Mrs Figg. « Va déjeuner maintenant. » et avec un pop , sa tête et celle de sa tante avaient disparu de la cheminée et le feu était parti avec elles. Ce qui était aussi bien. Au quatrième étage du château, le premier jour d'août, il commençait déjà à faire assez chaud.

Harry reprit Sandy de la salle de bain et l'enroula autour de son bras gauche. Lui et Sirius furent les derniers en bas pour manger. Ron et Draco Malfoy étaient assis à table, mais leurs couverts du petit déjeuner avaient été poussés sur le côté. Il y avait maintenant un échiquier entre eux, et ils étaient en pleine partie pendant que Ginny et Hermione regardaient. Katie roulait ses yeux à cela, en lisant l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Ils prouvent tous les deux leur virilité. » ironisa-t-elle à Sirius et Harry en tournant les pages du journal. « Grognez un peu plus, vous deux, » les taquina-t-elle, « Écrasez quelque chose que vous ne pourriez pas écraser en public. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard coléreux. « Nous ne sommes pas des Néandertaliens. Ou du moins, je ne le suis pas. » ajouta-il, regardant Ron à dessein, qui se contenta de lui sourire.

« Est-ce qu'un Néandertalien a des chances de dire 'échec et mat' ? » Il mit sa reine en position. Le roi de Malfoy était dans sa ligne de mire. S'il le mettait hors de danger de la reine, Ron pouvait l'avoir avec son cavalier ou sa tour. Malfoy fixa l'échiquier un moment avant de lever ses mains au ciel, frustré. Ron n'essayait pas très fort de ne pas paraître trop content de lui.

« Belle partie, Malfoy. » dit-il, ses yeux brillants en direction de Hermione, qui eut un petit sourire. Elle sembla finalement remarquer Harry maintenant.

« Oh, bonjour Harry. Il y a encore des œufs au chaud dans le four. Tu en veux ? »

Il accepta son offre et s'assit, tandis que les autres se réarrangeaient. Lui et Sirius mangèrent rapidement, et quand ils eurent fini, Sirius les regarda gravement et leur dit « Nous devons parler de Peter et de sa confession, Harry. » Sirius était au bout de la table de la cuisine, la tapisserie avec le lion argenté sur le fond bleu derrière lui. Ron était en face de Harry, à gauche de Sirius, Ginny et Hermione de part et d'autre lui. Katie était à côté de Harry et de Draco Malfoy.

« Pouvons-nous tous rester ? » demanda Katie, posant son journal. Harry pouvait dire qu'elle avait un peu l'impression d'être une intruse. Sirius acquiesça.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas rester. En fait, ton histoire en fait partie aussi, alors tu peux aussi bien rester et tout entendre. » Il se pencha près d'elle et Harry l'entendit dire doucement « J'ai entendu que tu allais commencer une formation d'auror en septembre ? » Elle acquiesça. « Bien, tu vas entendre de nombreuses choses top secrètes qui ne sont pas de connaissance générale. Tu comprends que tu devras garder tout cela pour toi ? » Elle acquiesça encore, l'air déjà un peu engourdie.

Ton histoire. Harry pensa que c'était Sam tuant sa mère. A cause de lui. Katie avait l'air très pâle et fixait son assiette vide, donnant l'impression qu'elle aurait aimé avoir d'autres œufs, des saucisses, ou quelque chose à pousser avec sa fourchette pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Ce fut silencieux. « Bien ? » dit Harry. « Qu'attendons-nous ? »

« En fait, ce n'est pas quoi, mais qui. J'ai demandé à Bill et Charlie de venir et d'amener votre sœur. » dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête à Ron et Ginny.

« Mais elle allait revenir dans quelques jours de toutes façons pour prendre sa voiture. Et pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle, ou de Bill ou de Charlie ? » demanda Ginny, perplexe. Mais Harry avait maintenant l'impression que le pressentiment qu'il avait eu plus tôt était complètement fondé par ce que Sirius disait…

« C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il brusquement à Sirius. « Queudver. Pettigrew. Il a kidnappé leurs sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius acquiesça lentement, et Ginny se mit la main devant la bouche, horrifiée, la larme à l'œil. Ron passa son bras autour d'elle et la tira vers lui, son visage grave et furieux.

« Comment a-t-il pu faire cela et vivre dans notre famille pendant douze ans ? » dit-elle à travers ses larmes. Ron secouait la tête.

« Il n'y pas grand chose qui m'étonnerait de lui à ce point. Quand je pense à ce que j'ai fait pour lui quand c'était mon animal domestique… »

« Quoi ? » dit soudain Katie. Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Heu… C'est ce qui est arrivé au rat de Ron, Croûtard. Celui qui était à Percy. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas un rat du tout, mais Peter Pettigrew. Queudver. Il était un animagus illégal. » Elle en resta bouche bée, incrédule, mais elle la referma bien vite quand Sirius commença impatiemment à tapoter la table avec ses doigts. Il avait l'air de souhaiter n'avoir rien dit pour le moment.

« Nous attendons aussi Severus et Remus. Cela concerne du monde. Tout revient à… une Prophétie. » il regarda Harry, mal à l'aise.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda Draco Malfoy. Ils savaient quelle Prophétie c'était. Celle dans laquelle ils étaient. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient très opaques, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Il détourna son regard de Harry.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver dans le salon, sortant de toute évidence de la cheminée. Un instant plus tard, Remus Lupin rentrait dans la cuisine.

« Ah ! Vous êtes tous là. » Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione. « On attend encore les autres, hé ? » avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent quelqu'un d'autre dans le salon, puis plusieurs autres personnes. Charlie arriva en bondissant dans la cuisine, suivi de Bill et de ses grands pas.

« Salut tout le monde. » dit Charlie en souriant. « Super de tous vous revoir. Ca faisait un bail. » il s'assit à côté de Draco Malfoy tandis que Ginny roulait les yeux dans sa direction.

« Ha ha » entonna-t-elle sans enthousiasme. Son frère, un adulte de trente et un an lui tira la langue.

Bill s'assit à côté de Charlie et posa ses coudes sur la table. Harry se pencha en avant pour mieux le voir. Il n'avait jamais vu Bill plus sérieux. Il avait beaucoup sourit quand il donnait des tapes dans le dos de Harry la veille, après que son rôle dans la redécouverte de Maggie ait été révélé. Il semblait maintenant très réservé au contraire.

Harry regarda autour. « Bien… Où est Maggie ? »

Charlie regarda en direction de la porte. « Elle arrive. Elle s'est arrêtée pour parler… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Parler ? Mais il réalisa ensuite qu'il avait entendu de nombreuses personnes dans le salon. Maintenant, Maggie et Rogue rentrèrent, se tenant par le bras, faisant ouvrir tout en grand sa bouche à Ron. Hermione regarda Harry, haussant les sourcils. Il pensa qu'il savait pourquoi. Même à la fête, la veille, il n'avait jamais vu Rogue ressembler autant à quand il était jeune, au garçon qu'ils avaient à l'origine vu dans la pensine, travaillant dans le donjon de potions avec la mère de Harry. Il portait une simple robe noire, comme quand il enseignait, par dessus des pantalons noirs et une simple chemise blanche immaculée.

Et il souriait, ce qui sembla choquer Draco Malfoy tellement que Harry se demanda s'il pourrait lui faire dire « Tous les Griffondors sont des dieux. » sans qu'il cille. Maggie et Severus Rogue s'assirent en face de ses frères aînés, et à côté de Remus Lupin, dont le visage était complètement placide, comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par ce développement. Harry regarda Sirius qui fronça les sourcils.

« Bien. » dit brusquement Sirius. Il prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille, puis reposa le verre et posa ses mains sur la table devant lui. « Au risque de revenir en arrière, la première chose dont j'aimerais parler est l'enlèvement de Severus. » dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête à Rogue. Maggie le regardait maintenant alarmée.

« Tu as été enlevé ? » demanda-t-elle, choquée.

Il grimaça. « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. La première fois, j'étais sensé rencontrer un autre opérationnel sur le Chemin de Traverse… C'est à Londres,… » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Maggie. « … et puis soudain, j'étais dans un cottage au loin dans la campagne… » Harry se demanda si Pettigrew avait à nouveau utilisé le sort de Tempus Fugit. Rogue parla des détails de son emprisonnement, que Harry avait déjà entendus par Dumbledore. Les autres cependant écoutaient avec divers degrés d'incrédulité sur le visage. Harry déglutit, pensant encore à ce que Severus Rogue avait enduré pendant qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité dans le château, apprenant les potions avec son oncle…

« Oui, bien, Peter a finalement expliqué pourquoi il t'avait emprisonné. » lui dit Sirius. « Tu vois, durant la première année après le tournoi, comme Voldemort rassemblait ses anciens partisans autour de lui, Peter se positionnait avec soin afin que personne ne puisse soulever de doutes quant à lui et à sa loyauté, comme il savait que si Voldemort doutait de lui, cela le conduirait immédiatement à sa perte. Il pensait que son aide pour que Voldemort retrouve son corps serait très utile pour être dans son premier cercle, mais ce n'était pas une garantie.

« Ton père était un problème majeur par exemple » dit-il à Draco Malfoy. « La compétition. Il s'avère que Peter t'a aidé à le mettre en prison et que tu n'en as eu aucune idée. Il y a évidemment eu de nombreuses fois où ton père se demandait s'il devait te faire confiance, et Peter l'a convaincu de continuer le plan que tu avais exposé. Il a dit qu'il était venu à Poudlard sous sa forme d'animagus et avait surpris une conversation avec Ginny à la lisière de la forêt, où vous pensiez que personne ne faisait attention à vous. Alors il a découvert dès le début ce que vous comptiez faire, et la seule chose qui l'inquiétait était de savoir si tu essayais de te débarrasser de ton père pour prendre sa place toi-même. Mais il a aussi pensé qu'il pourrait disposer de toi quand le moment serait venu, si c'était le cas.

Naturellement, il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, et pendant qu'il s'occupait de mettre ton père hors de sa route, d'autres commençaient à planter les graines du doute dans l'esprit de Voldemort au sujet de Peter. C'était d'autant plus facile après cette débâcle de la nuit de Noël, quand nous essayions de sauver ce pauvre imbécile de Karkaroff et de t'éviter » un signe de la tête à Draco « de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Si quelqu'un dans l'organisation devait être suspecté, nous avions espéré que ce serait Lucius Malfoy, mais il avait évidemment un alibi en béton. Peter a été surveillé de très, très près après cela, même si nous sommes assez certains qu'il ne savait rien de notre opération manquée. En plus de ces nouvelles suspicions, ce qui répandaient les rumeurs ont ramené les anciennes à la surface : comment il avait réussi à se faire nomme gardien du secret à dessein, sachant que s'il révélait l'endroit où étaient tes parents, » il fit maintenant un signe de la tête à Harry, « Voldemort serait défait. Maintenant, c'est vrai qu'il avait réussi à me faire doute moi-même, et l'instant d'après, je pressais James et Lily de le prendre comme gardien du secret. Ne sachant pas qu'il était impliqué avec les mangemorts, cela semblait vraiment être la solution la plus sûre. »

Sirius fit une pause et se passa la main sur le visage un instant, sa façade de comportement professionnel menaçant de s'effondrer. Cela le déchirait encore clairement. Harry pensa qu'il le serait toujours, tout comme lui-même ne se pardonnerait pas pour Cédric. Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

« Toutefois, je ne pense pas un instant que Peter savait vraiment ce qui allait arriver quand Voldemort est allé à Godric's Hollow cette nuit là. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à ce que toute la famille soit morte le lendemain. Bien, James et Harry en tous cas.

Il dit qu'il a supplié son maître d'épargner Lily. Il a dit à Voldemort que James était le 'premier lion', et que Harry était le second, et qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux détruits, il n'y aurait plus besoin de se préoccuper des autres personnes de la Prophétie… »

Les yeux de Charlie s'écartillèrent. « Une Prophétie ? » et pourtant, pour Harry, il avait l'air d'être au courant de cela et était simplement surpris que d'autres sachent aussi.

Sirius soupira. « Nous y reviendrons. » Harry pensa le voir adresser un regard significatif à Bill et à Maggie. Pourquoi ? se demanda Harry. Et qu'ont-ils à voir avec cela ?

« En tous cas, la position de Peter dans l'organisation est devenue de plus en plus fragile durant l'année après le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il a décidé qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour avoir en quelque sorte 'l'air occupé', et loyal à la fois, tout en se protégeant des représailles du ministère s'il était pris par notre camp. Jouer sur les deux tableaux a été son modus operandi pendant des années » ajouta amèrement Sirius.

« Il a prétendu extraire des informations de toi. », dit-il maintenant à Rogue, « mais il dit qu'il n'a pas essayé très fort. » Rogue acquiesça.

« L'idiot le plus incompétent que j'ai jamais vu. » grogna-t-il. Harry aurait ri si ce n'était pas une situation si sérieuse. Le kidnappé critiquant les prouesses du kidnappeur. C'était assez ridicule. « Ce qui, » continua Rogue « est pourquoi c'était si pénible d'être détenu par lui… »

« Oui. Il a réussi à sembler utile en te détenant pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce que finalement Voldemort s'impatiente et lui assigne son héritier pour aider Peter et obtenir des informations utiles de Severus.

« L'héritier était, bien sûr, Viktor Krum. » Harry vit l'air choqué d'Hermione, se souvenant peut-être avoir été avec lui en Bulgarie, l'embrassant, le laissant se rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait eu raison d'avoir eu peur de lui, pensa-t-il. Mais ils n'avaient certainement pas eu raison de l'avoir mis avec Cho Chang. Elle leva maintenant les yeux vers Ron, qui semblait paraître quelque peu coupable… Peut-être à cause de sa propre admiration pour Krum en tant que héros. « Krum avait été initié par son grand-père et il était formé par lui et par quelques uns des mangemorts les plus redoutables avant d'arriver chez Peter. Il n'était pas intéressé par perdre du temps. Il a commencé à torturé Severus sérieusement. »

Il leva maintenant les yeux vers son ancienne nemesis, croisant son regard. « Mais il n'a pas donné une seule information volontairement. Il avait développé une immunité contre le plus fort Veritaserum en s'en administrant pendant des années, afin de pouvoir les convaincre que les fausses informations qu'il leur donnait pendant qu'il était sous influence de la potion de vérité étaient vraies. Nous avons finalement commencé à compter quelques succès en arrêtant des Mangemorts, comme ils croyaient ses contes. Mais cela a été de courte durée. Malheureusement, cela n'a pris que quelques temps avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qu'il faisait.

« Finalement, Krum s'est décidé pour des tortures dont les moldus ont prouvé depuis longtemps l'efficacité… » Il ne finit pas, mais baissa les yeux. Rogue leva les mains.

« Il n'en reste rien. » rapporta-t-il, sa voix grave calme et sereine. « J'aurais retrouvé toutes les sensations dans les nouveaux doigts sous peu de temps. » Maggie devint très blanche en entendant cela. Que ce soit à cause de la torture ou de la guérison, Harry ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter de penser à ce que Rogue avait subi pendant qu'ils avaient été séparés. Il frissonna et regarda son maître de potions, son ancien beau-père, incapable de complètement réaliser ce qu'il avait enduré pendant son emprisonnement.

« Et bien sûr, la fois où Severus s'est échappé, Peter a manigancé tout cela, sans que ni Severus ni Krum ne le sachent. Puis il a dû faire un grand spectacle de ses tentatives pour reprendre Severus, comme il sentait que Krum était bien trop proche de découvrir ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire, alors il a capturé Rogue de la même manière qu'avant. » Harry se demanda si cela signifiait qu'il avait utilisé le sort de Tempus Fugit à nouveau. Pettigrew semblait bien trop aimer ce sort. En connaissait-il l'inconvénient ? se demanda Harry. « Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé laisser Krum torturer Severus, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, où il aurait été dénoncé à son maître.

« Finalement, quand Harry l'a contacté pour lui proposer un marché, en se proposant à la place de Rogue, Peter a vu une chance pour lui. Il rendrait possible à Harry de le capturer en donnant l'impression qu'il essayait de tendre un piège à Harry. La raison pour laquelle cela a dû te sembler juste un peu trop facile pour prendre Peter… » commença-t-il à dire à son filleul.

« Facile ! » cracha Harry, se souvenant des araignées géantes et du feu.

« … était qu'il entendait pleinement que tu le captures pendant tout ce temps. Il se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité, avec l'héritier de Voldemort surveillant tout le temps chacun de ses mouvements derrière son épaule, et les nombreux mangemorts qui avaient été arrêtés à cause des informations qu'il avait extraites de Rogue. Peter savait que les bruits qui disaient qu'il avait intentionnellement envoyé Voldemort à Godric's Hollow pour qu'il perde son pouvoir devenaient de plus en plus forts. Finalement, il a pensé que le seul endroit sûr pour lui était les cellules du ministère. Mais s'il se rendait seul là, il serait encore en grand danger. Voldemort a le bras très long. Peter devait donner l'impression qu'il avait été loyal envers Voldemort tout du long, comme si sa capture n'était arrivée que parce qu'il avait simplement été débordé. »

Harry se sentit découragé. Tous ces efforts dans la forêt, et cela avait été pour capturer quelqu'un qui voulait l'être. Il se sentait irrationnellement furieux, pensant aux blessures que les membres du club de duel avaient accusées, à combien parmi eux auraient pu mourir…

« Il aurait dû faire la bonne chose et simplement se rendre. » dit-il entre ses dents. « Si nous n'avions pas été dans la forêt… » Soudain, il croisa le regard de Ron de l'autre côté de la table. Malédiction ! S'ils n'avaient pas été dans la forêt, si Pettigrew n'avait pas essayé de donner un si bel aspect à sa capture, Ron n'aurait jamais été mordu par Lupin. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu être tué par Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou aussi. A moins que… Harry se souvint que Pettigrew savait pour sa forme d'animagus griffon d'or. Non… Pettigrew pensait que Harry prenait la forme d'un lion. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'un lion serait de taille avec un loup-garou ? Cela s'était avéré vrai, mais Harry se sentait encore incroyablement manipulé.

« Et je suis allé droit dans ses mains » dit Draco Malfoy, morose. « Quand je suis allé seul dans la forêt… »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Quand nous étions à l'école, James et moi étions ceux qui nous débrouillions le mieux dans les matières purement magiques, sauf en sortilège, qui était le point fort de Lily, en plus des potions et de la défense contre les forces du mal. Remus » il montra de la tête son ami, assis entre Hermione et Maggie, « avait aussi ses forces. Le professeur MacGonagall était souvent assez dure avec Peter, et il exaspérait même Flitwick de temps en temps. Mais il sortait quelques plans qui étaient franchement assez ingénieux. Il recevait toujours de bonnes notes en défense contre les forces du mal, et il a concocté de nombreux plans pour sortir du château et aller à Pré-au-Lard qui ont rendu nos années à l'école bien plus intéressantes qu'elles ne l'auraient été autrement, en exploitant les informations que James avait trouvées dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. J'admets que je ne lui ai pas donné de crédit à ce moment là. Aucun de nous ne l'a fait… »

Sirius avait l'air de s'être demandé si avoir été meilleur ami avec Peter, au lieu de simplement prendre avantage de sa ruse, aurait pu sauver les parents de Harry. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy à qui il avait à la fois peur de faire confiance, et de ne pas faire confiance.

« Il n'aurait pas pu inventer la poudre, Peter, mais il était intelligent à sa manière, » continua Sirius. « pour faire des plans. Et n'oublions pas qu'il a maîtrisé la transformation en animagus, bien que cela lui ai pris plus de temps qu'à moi ou à James… »

Katie fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire, aussi ? »

Sirius haussa ses sourcils en la regardant, puis regarda Harry. « Bien, merci d'avoir gardé mon secret, Harry, mais tout le monde peut savoir que je suis un animagus. »

« Vous aussi ! » s'exclama Maggie du fond de la table. Katie faisait la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère, c'est légal. Juste après avoir blanchi mon nom, je me suis proprement enregistré auprès du ministère, et je peux me métamorphoser sans enfreindre la loi maintenant. J'ai du payer une petite amende pour l'avoir fait sans permission ni surveillance, mais c'est carré maintenant. »

Harry regarda Katie, mal à l'aise. Parfois, elle semblait être déjà une auror. « Juste pour que tu saches… Mon père était aussi un animagus illégal. Sa forme était un cerf. Tous les trois ont appris cela quand ils étaient à l'école, afin de pouvoir être avec le professeur Lupin quand c'était la pleine lune. » dit-il en montrant Lupin de la tête, qui eut l'air quelque peu gêné.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, » dit-il maintenant. « Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Tu devrais m'appeler Remus. »

Harry acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête, mais en lui, il avait envie de l'appeler du titre d'oncle, qui était la façon dont il l'avait appelé dans son autre vie, avant qu'il ne soit enlevé par les Londubat…

Katie commençait à lui rappeler de manière dérangeante Gemma Londubat, la mère de Neville, qu'il avait vue plus d'une fois dans son autre vie. Il se souvint de la détermination grave de son visage sur le quai du train à Huntly, avant qu'il ne les envoie elle et son mari dans une chasse au dahu à Inverness, et plus tôt, à Banff, quand elle et son époux avaient dit à l'équipe de football avec laquelle il voyageait qu'ils étaient les inspecteur et inspecteur chef Londubat, des titres moldus qui commandent habituellement un certain respect.

Inspecteur Katie Bell, pensa-t-il. Il pouvait la voir dans sa tête, vraiment. Elle le regarda de manière hésitante, comme si elle se demandait si toute sa famille et tous les amis de ses parents étaient des contrevenants à la loi. Son père était allé en prison, mais ce qu'il avait fait n'était certainement pas prémédité ou une activité illégale qu'il avait caché pendant des années.

« En tous cas, il a pu éclaircir quelque chose pour nous. Nous le suspections depuis quelques temps, spécialement depuis l'enlèvement de Severus où il était sensé la rencontrer sur le Chemin de Traverse… mais Rita Skeeter opérait comme agent double pendant toute l'année précédent cela. Dumbledore lui a demandé de travailler pour lui en tant qu'opérationnelle, mais il n'y a pas d'amour perdu entre elle et lui, et après qu'il lui ait demandé, elle n'a pas perdu de temps à trouver quelqu'un qui la mette en contact avec Voldemort. En fait, elle donnait habituellement ses informations à Peter. Il en filtrait évidemment certaines. Par exemple, il savait déjà que Draco allait tendre un piège à son père, alors quand elle l'a informé des plans de Draco… »

« Hey ! » fit maintenant Draco Malfoy, se rebiffant avec indignation à l'idée que Rita Skeeter ait tourné autour de lui, gâchant son plan soigneusement monté, en plus que Peter Pettigrew l'ait percé à jour. Harry se souvint que Malfoy avait été un des premiers à savoir que Rita était un animagus illégal. Il lui avait donné des informations sur Harry. Bien fait pour toi, pensa Harry, même s'il avait eu de la chance que Pettigrew intercepte les informations sur le plan Lucius Malfoy. C'était vraiment un miracle que le plan ait fonctionné.

« … Peter a caché l'information, comme il voulait se débarrasser de Lucius. Vous savez comment c'est : pas d'honneur entre les voleurs. Il prétendait travailler avec Lucius, bien sûr, et il n'a jamais dit à Rita qu'il n'avait pas transmis ses informations. Tout ce qu'elle apprenait en espionnant allait droit aux oreilles de Peter. Voilà pourquoi tant d'opérations ont échoué l'an passé : nous avions une taupe. Je pense que Rita a réalisé que toutes les suspicions tombaient sur elle quand elle a décidé de disparaître. Puis Peter l'a faite contacter Severus, en concoctant une histoire sur son enlèvement, et les jours qui suivirent, il fut kidnappé. Nous pensons qu'elle a continué à espionner sous sa forme d'animagus… »

« Un scarabée. » chuchota Harry à Katie, qui ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua à nouveau la tête. Il vit que Hermione se mordait les lèvres, regrettant probablement d'avoir jamais laissé la reporter sortir de son bocal de verre.

« Mais avec des précautions plus strictes, nous avons réussi à l'éloigner, et avec quelques mauvaises informations bien placées, nous avons aussi réussi à envoyer les mangemorts à de nombreuses chasses au dahu. »

Hermione se redressa sur son siège. « Alors… elle est Daisy Furoncle ? »

Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent. « Je pense que c'est l'une des Daisy Furoncle. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Une des Daisy Furoncle ? »

« Tu penses que nous n'avons pas fouillé cela ? La Gazette clame qu'ils ne savent pas comment c'est arrivé, mais nous avons réussi à parler à quelques employés du journal en utilisant des, heu, méthodes persuasives, et ils ont dit que quelqu'un venant pour le compte de Daisy Furoncle est venu dans leurs bureaux à trois reprises. A chaque fois c'était une femme qui portait une cape avec une capuche remontée, rendant son visage difficile à voir. La première personne à laquelle nous avons parlé a dit que c'était une très grande femme à la peau constellée de tâches de rousseur et à la voix rauque, et la personne d'après a dit qu'elle a parlé à une très petite personne à la peau olivâtre. La troisième a dit qu'elle avait parlé à une femme de taille moyenne avec une voix aiguë et une peau pâle et claire, sans tâches de rousseur, et elle pense avoir vu de longs cheveux blonds sortir de sa capuche. Étant donné que le style est d'une familiarité alarmante, je pense que notre Daisy Furoncle est peut-être l'amalgame de plus d'une personne. Ou sinon, 'Daisy' a quelques assistantes. Elle prévoyait aussi d'avoir un poste d'observation à simplement deux maisons de chez Harry, à Surrey, mais Harry l'a empêchée. »

Maintenant, Ginny fronçait les sourcils. « Cette troisième personne ressemble un peu à Fleur Delacour. Pourquoi se comporterait-elle comme cela pour salir Harry ? Après tout, dans le premier article, Harry était accusé d'avoir tué le frère de Roger Davies, et maintenant, il a rejeté Fleur pour Alicia. Pourquoi irait-elle à l'offensive pour le compte de quelqu'un qui l'a trompée comme cela ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas encore. Elle pensait peut-être qu'elle soutenait son petit ami et sa famille dans leur période de deuil en montrant du doigt le meurtrier d'Evan. Cela, bien sûr, si cette femme était Fleur. Je ne l'exclue pas. Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui pourraient être les autres femmes, à moins que cela ait été Rita à chaque fois, et qu'elle ait pris de la potion pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Et, pour cette raison, nous n'avons en fait aucune preuve que Rita est impliquée dans ces articles… Juste une très très forte suspicion. » Harry essaya de réfléchir à trois femmes à part Rita qui pourraient lui en vouloir, et il n'en trouva pas.

« Bien, » raisonna Hermione, « même si Fleur était impliquée, elle n'aurait probablement pas pu écrire les articles elle-même. La dernière fois que je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, son anglais était à peine meilleur que lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici pour le tournoi. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Exact. Cependant, pour autant que j'aimerais que nous continuions à spéculer là-dessus, nous devons avancer. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que nous devons tous faire très, très attention à ce que nous disons tout le temps. Communiquez autant que possible par courrier, avec des parchemins charmés pour que seul le destinataire puisse le lire. J'ai fouillé tout le château hier soir, et tôt ce matin en lançant des sorts de détection, à la recherche de mouchards ou d'objets magiques d'écoute. J'ai trouvé ceci. »

Il mit sa main dans la poche puis la retira, son poing fermé. Quand il l'ouvrit, ils purent tous voir trois bouts de marbre noirs à l'air inoffensif. Puis Harry se souvint de l'éclat de marbre que Pettigrew avait envoyé avec la lettre pour attirer Malfoy dans la forêt. Il avait pu la tenir et voir ce qui se passait dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite, où il y avait un autre bout de marbre, son jumeau. « J'ai enlevé toute la magie de sur eux et je les ai peints en noir pour faire bonne mesure. » dit gravement Sirius. « Mais je veux refaire un passage dans le château aujourd'hui pour en chercher d'autres. Il y avait plein de monde ici hier. C'était inévitable, je suppose, que quelqu'un essaye d'utiliser la fête pour infiltrer le château. Ce qui me met en boule » et Harry l'avait vu plus en colère en de rares occasions, « c'est que l'un d'eux était dans la chambre de ma nièce. Quand des gens, et j'utilise ce mot à contrecœur, commence à envahir l'intimité d'une fillette de sept ans, je ne peux simplement pas… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, furieux.

Harry regarda Katie, à côté de lui. Elle déglutit.

« Je suis dans la chambre de Mercy. » dit-elle doucement. « Il a probablement été mis là pour m'espionner. »

Sirius rangea à nouveau les éclats de marbre. « Peu importe. J'ai pris la précaution de passer cette pièce au peigne fin avant de déjeuner ce matin, et bien que je sois assez certain que l'endroit est sûr, je vous conseille à tous de faire attention à ce que vous dites dans le restant du château. » Il fit un signe de la tête à Lupin et à Rogue. « Remus, Severus… Pourrez-vous m'aider à les rechercher quand nous aurons fini ici ? » Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, et Sirius continua.

« Maintenant… Peter n'a pas simplement parlé de ses activités récentes. Il a dit pourquoi il était devenu un mangemort d'abord. Il voulait que je comprenne, a-t-il dit. Il nous a aussi supplié de ne pas lui donner du Veritaserum. » Il soupira, l'air tiraillé par cela. « Il a dit qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'il ne voulait pas révéler au cas où les mangemorts auraient infiltré le ministère. Il a dit que tout ce qu'il prévoyait de nous dire était la vérité, mais qu'il y avait encore des parties de vérité qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de dire encore. S'il était sous l'influence de la potion, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Si nous lui posions une question, il serait obligé de répondre sincèrement. Alors pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai été d'accord pour cela, et il nous a dit cela de son propre chef. J'espère que c'est la vérité.

« Il a dit qu'il est allé à un match de Quidditch en novembre, après notre septième année. Remus y allait aussi. Ils devaient se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard, puis aller voir le match au château ensemble. Tu te souviens de cela, Remus ? »

Remus Lupin eut l'air plus mal à l'aise que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. « Oui. Oui je me souviens. » dit-il doucement, et pour quelques raisons, il lança un coup d'œil à Maggie, avec un air distinctement coupable sur le visage. Quand il regarda Charlie, il s'éclaira. « Nous avions entendu que Griffondor avait un nouvel attrapeur brillant qui compenserait le fait que James ne jouait plus comme poursuiveur. » dit-il innocemment. Alors que Charlie devenait rose sous ses tâches de rousseur, Sirius continua.

« Peter a dit que Arthur Weasley était aussi là, qu'il avait amené ses filles pour voir leur frère Charlie jouer. Est-ce vrai ? » demanda-t-il, s'adressant maintenant à Bill et Charlie. Bizarrement, Bill et Charlie réagirent de la même manière que Remus, un sentiment de culpabilité clairement inscrit sur leurs visages. Ils échangèrent brièvement un regard, puis regardèrent Sirius.

« Oui. C'est vrai. » dit Bill, répondant pour eux deux. « J'étais en quatrième année, et Charlie était en seconde. Il venait juste de rentrer dans l'équipe. Maman et papa, surtout papa en fait, étaient tous les deux ravis qu'il soit le nouvel attrapeur. Maman n'était pas venue cependant. Elle était assez occupée avec Percy et les jumeaux, et elle n'avait pas pu trouver une baby-sitter. Perce avait deux ans, et les jumeaux six mois. »

« Oui. Alors votre père est venu à Pré-au-Lard par cheminette avec les filles et il est monté au château avec elles, exact ? » Bill et Charlie acquiescèrent tous les deux. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant où tout cela menait. Elles n'avaient pas été kidnappées avant le printemps suivant. Est-ce que Pettigrew avait commencé à planifier leur enlèvement dès le mois de novembre ?

« Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là après le match ? » dit Sirius à l'aîné des frères Weasley. Charlie regarda Bill et hocha la tête. Bill les regarda tous, à l'exception, sembla-t-il, de Maggie… Et il se lança dans l'histoire.

« Papa, Peggy et Annie allaient rester pour déjeuner. Le match avait commencé peu après le petit déjeuner, mais Charlie avait pris le vif si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas duré longtemps. » Il donna un coup de coude à son frère. Charlie leur fit à tous un sourire en coin. « Nous avons un peu montré le domaine aux filles, puis nous sommes retournés au château pour déjeuner. Quand nous étions dans le hall d'entrée… » Il fit une pause, et regarda finalement sa sœur longtemps disparue. Personne ne dit un mot, pas même un 'quoi ?'. Ils attendaient tous que Bill continue.

« Trelawney était là. » dit-il finalement. « Quand Peggy est entrée, elle s'est accroupie pour lui parler. Nous n'avons pas pu bien entendre ce qu'elle lui disait… »

« Elle a dit » dit soudain Maggie, regardant dans le vide comme si cela l'aidait à se souvenir « Je pouvais sentir que tu étais là. »

Harry frissonna et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il pouvait sentir arriver quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

« Et puis… » commença à dire Charlie, mais Bill l'interrompit.

« Trelawney, hum a commencé à parler d'une étrange voix profonde. » dit-il lançant un coup d'œil nerveux à Charlie, Maggie et Remus. Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils en regardant Bill.

Sirius acquiesça. « Elle a donné la Prophétie. »

Bill le regarda, clairement choqué. Maggie, Charlie et Remus eurent aussi l'air surpris, et Charlie commença à dire, « Non, c'était… » mais son frère lui mit un coude dans les côtes pas aussi amicalement qu'auparavant.

« Est-ce ce que ce Pettigrew t'a dit ? » demanda Bill à Sirius, l'air très blanc.

« Oui. » dit Sirius. Il semblait à Harry qu'il essayait de son mieux d'avoir l'air calme et posé, alors qu'il attendait en fait avec beaucoup de tension.

« Oui. » fit Bill en écho, sa voix tremblant. « Trelawney a donné la Prophétie. »

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? se demanda Harry. Eux tous. Dans le fond de son esprit, il avait toujours pensé que c'était Trelawney. Dumbledore avait dit qu'elle avait donné une Prophétie correcte avant de prédire que Peter ferait revenir Voldemort à la fin de la troisième année de Harry.

« J'ai essayé de m'en souvenir et je l'ai écrite après. » continua Bill, sa voix maintenant plus stable. « Je n'ai pas tout saisi cependant, et j'ai dû utiliser une potion d'amélioration de la mémoire pour me souvenir du reste. »

« Qui d'autre était présent quand elle a fait cela ? » voulut savoir Sirius.

« Voyons… Annie était là. Et Peggy… Je veux dire Maggie. Puis Charlie, Lupin et Pettigrew. »

« C'est tout ? » dit Sirius, haussant les sourcils.

« Ce… C'était tôt pour le déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. J'étais surpris de voir Trelawney en dehors de sa tour. Il semblait qu'elle était descendue juste pour voir Peggy. » De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Bill, et il les essuya avec un mouchoir.

Sirius avait joint les bouts de ses doigts et regardait par-dessus. « Qu'as-tu fait ensuite, Bill ? Avec la Prophétie que tu avais écrite ? »

Il eut l'air à nouveau coupable. « Je… J'ai essayé de déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, mais cela n'avait ni queue ni tête. J'ai décidé d'aller dans la forêt demander à un centaure dont j'avais entendu dire qu'il n'haïssait pas autant les humains que les autres. J'espérais qu'il pourrait m'aider. »

« Tu as dis à quelqu'un que tu allais faire cela ? »

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Je… Je ne pense pas… »

Charlie se redressa sur son siège. « Si tu l'as dit. Tu m'as dit 'Je parie qu'un des centaures pourrait me dire ce que tout cela signifie.'. »

Bill loucha, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux se souvenir. C'était il y a presque vingt ans. « J'ai dit cela à haute voix ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Sirius.

« Nous étions dans le hall d'entrée. C'était juste après que… Après que nous ayons tous entendu la Prophétie. » dit Charlie avec un regard de conspirateur adressé à son frère.

« Est-ce que Peter était encore là, ou bien était-il déjà parti ? »

Bill ouvrit de grands yeux. « Oui, je pense qu'il devait encore y être… »

Sirius opina du chef. « C'est ce qu'il nous a dit. » Il regarda Remus Lupin. « Est-il rentré à Pré-au-Lard avec toi ? »

Lupin eut l'air pensif. Il scrutait les frères Weasley et leur sœur Maggie comme s'il essayait de décider quelque chose. « Non… Il a dit qu'il voulait rester et rendre visite à MacGonagall. J'ai trouvé cela improbable, comme elle était assez dure avec lui à l'école, mais j'ai dû y aller, comme la lune devait être pleine juste après le coucher du soleil ce soir là, et que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être encore en train de voyager quand cela se produirait… »

« Peter a dit qu'il était resté dans le château sous sa forme de rat. Il a réussi à infiltrer la tour Griffondor, en trouvant un passage vers les dortoirs que seul un petit animal pouvait emprunter. Il est resté dans le dortoir des quatrième année pendant tout l'hiver, à l'écoute du moindre signe de Bill qui indiquerait qu'il allait se rendre dans la forêt pour consulter le centaure. »

Les yeux de Lupin s'éclairèrent. « C'est quand Peter a disparu pendant des mois ! Nous pensions que quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivé ! »

« Non, rien de terrible. Il traînait juste avec Bill, attendant. Il a aussi réussi à se procurer une copie de la Prophétie. Il l'a copiée dans le cahier où Bill l'avait écrite. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être celui qui allait demander aux centaures de l'interpréter, mais si le dernier trimestre devait se terminer sans que Bill aille dans la forêt, il prendrait sur lui. »

Bill eut encore l'air pensif. « Je me souviens maintenant… Booth avait remarqué le rat. Un des autres gars de mon année. Peregrin Booth. Il se cachait dans sa garde robe. Il en avait fait une sorte d'animal domestique, lui amenant des miettes de la grande salle, et le laissant dormir dans une de ses vieilles paires de pantalon. Est-ce que Pettigrew a dit pourquoi il était si intéressé par la Prophétie au départ ? » Cela surpris Harry. Une autre question était pourquoi Bill était aussi intéressé par la Prophétie ?

« Cela, » dit Sirius « est une des chose qu'il a dit ne pas être prêt à révéler. » Il soupira profondément et continua. « Peter a dit que tu étais finalement allé dans la forêt pendant le printemps. »

Bill acquiesça, regardant coupablement autour de lui. « Oui. Le centaure n'a pas aidé tant que cela. Je ne me souviens même pas bien de la Prophétie maintenant. J'ai perdu le cahier où je l'avais écrite. Puis quand Peggy et Annie ont disparu… Rien d'autre ne semblait particulièrement important. » Sa voix était devenue très douce.

« Je ne pouvais pas comprendre la première partie de la Prophétie du tout, et quand j'ai finalement trouvé Firenze, ce qu'il devait dire ne l'as pas rendue plus claire. Il a dit qu'il avait vu des choses dans les étoiles, et dans le ciel. Tout ce dont je me souviens est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait tomber deux fois, et que les deux fois, il serait défait par un triangle composé par un lion, un enfant de la lune et une fille de la guerre. Et le lion et l'enfant de la lune aimaient tous les deux la fille de la guerre. Oh, et elle devait aussi avoir des 'cheveux de feu'. Puis il a balancé des chiffres qu'il avait vu dans les étoiles. Il a dit que le nombre du lion était le onze. L'enfant de la lune était le cinq. Et l'un des lions n'était pas né alors. Un des enfants de la lune n'était pas non plus né alors. Je lui ai demandé quel était le nombre de la fille de la guerre, et il a dit qu'elle avait deux nombres différents. Le premier triangle ne faisait que la moitié d'un tout, mais le deuxième triangle faisait un. Et il a dit que le nombre des six personnes ensemble était six. Cela me semblait évident… six personnes font six. C'était juste comme s'il se répétait.

« Je ne savais pas quoi penser, et j'allais juste abandonner, quand il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de personnes de ma famille qui combattraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a dit que mon plus jeune frère marcherait au côté du lion, et que son nombre était aussi le onze. A ce moment là, je pensais qu'il parlait de Fred. » Il regarda maintenant Ron, et Ron croisa son regard un instant avant de regarder Harry. Il marchera au côté du lion…

« Puis, » continua Bill, « il m'a dit qu'une fille de la guerre viendrait de ma famille. Je lui ai demandé de me dire qui c'était, mais il est devenu distrait, à recommencé à regarder les étoiles, et puis il est parti. Je n'ai pas compris s'il disait que c'était Peggy ou Annie ou chacune d'elle… » Il prit une profonde inspiration, et maintenant, il mit sa grande main sur son visage, et Harry put voir des larmes couler sur ses doigts. « Je n'ai dit à personne ce qu'il avait dit, » fit sa voix à travers ses mains, « et puis quelques semaines plus tard,… »

Harry vit Hermione se couvrir la bouche avec sa main. Quelques semaines plus tard, les fillettes étaient enlevées et disparaissaient, définitivement, à ce qu'il semblait. Puis il regarda Ginny. Elle pleurait en silence, sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron pendant qu'il avait son bras autour d'elle. Harry vit que les yeux de Ron étaient humides aussi maintenant. Soudain, Maggie se leva et fit le tour de la table, s'asseyant à côté de Bill, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle, et il pleura dans le cou de sa sœur. Harry se sentait plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise en voyant cet homme de trente ans pleurer aussi ouvertement, un homme presque aussi vieux que ses parents l'auraient été s'ils avaient vécu. Regarder Rogue pleurer sa mère dans la pensine (et faire la même chose quand Harry avait voyagé dans le temps) était différent. Rogue n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir un public, et Harry avait eu le sentiment que ces deux expériences étaient un peu irréelles. Cela était bien trop réel.

« Je suis désolé… » sanglota-t-il en tenant se sœur. « Je ne savais pas… »

« Bill » dit doucement Sirius, mais il réussit à avoir son attention. « Ce que tu ne savais pas était que… Peter était dans la forêt, écoutant ta conversation avec Firenze. Il a tout entendu. Après cela, ton ami s'est aperçu que son rat domestique avait disparu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill sécha ses larmes et se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à Sirius. « Exact. Booth a simplement pensé que le chat de quelqu'un l'avait eu. En fait, il a eu une grosse dispute avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis à ce sujet. Alex… Il avait un gros chat gris. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, l'air tous deux coupables, et Harry se souvint de la controverse Croûtard. Pettigrew avait déjà fait cela avant.

« Exact. » dit Sirius faisant écho à Bill. « Pettigrew avait son information, ou du moins, autant que toi, et il s'est enfui. Maintenant, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr que la suite est vraie, mais ce qu'il nous a dit est qu'il était dans un pub de sorciers à Norfolk quand il a été attaqué par des Mangemorts, qui ont commencé à lancer le Cruciatus sur des gens pour le sport. » Ils étaient tous à nouveau concentrés sur Sirius, donnant à Bill et Maggie un semblant d'intimité.

« Peter était déjà le plus douillet avec la douleur qui vient de la métamorphose en animagus… Même s'il s'y est finalement habitué… Et il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par savoir comment était le Cruciatus. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se transformer en rat et s'enfuir (quelqu'un l'aurait vu). Alors il a dit à l'un des mangemorts qu'il avait des informations sur une Prophétie prédisant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qu'il ne donnerait l'information qu'à Voldemort en personne. Il n'était intéressé que pour s'épargner un peu de douleur, et avant d'avoir réalisé, il était initié en tant que Mangemort. » Harry tressaillit et il vit Draco faire de même. Ils savaient tous les deux que l'initiation causait une grande douleur (bien que Malfoy ne savait pas que Harry le savait d'une expérience de première main).

« Il n'a pas réalisé ce qui arrivait une fois que l'on avait commencé à essayer de négocier avec Voldemort ou ses larbins. On n'offre pas simplement une information à Voldemort ou à un mangemort pour sauver sa peau et puis continuer sa route. Il était coincé. Il a donné l'information qu'il avait. Il avait entendu que le centaure disait à Bill qu'une fille de la guerre viendrait de sa famille. C'était la chose la plus concrète qu'il avait. Il lui demandèrent ce qu'il savait des Weasley, s'ils avaient des filles, et il leur confirma qu'ils en avaient deux. Mais il dit qu'il ne savait pas laquelle était la fille de la guerre. Il s'avéra que Voldemort s'en moquait. Il lui donna sa première mission de Mangemort : disposer des filles Weasley. »

Harry était horrifié, puis il se souvint que Voldemort avait en personne essayé de le tuer alors qu'il était encore une bébé, bien plus jeune que des filles de sept et neuf ans. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter d'être surpris par ce que faisaient Voldemort ou ses mangemorts.

« Peter n'était pas encore vraiment endurci par une vie au service du mal. Il avait peur. L'idée de tuer deux petites filles le rendait malade. Quelque proche de Voldemort lui enseigna le sort qu'il a utilisé pour les enlever. Le sort de Tempus Fugit. Ce devait être pour lui un moyen de les tuer et puis de disparaître rapidement. Peter n'avait pas encore son permis de transplaner. A la place, il a emmené les filles à la ville la plus proche, les a remises à des moldus, a effacé leurs souvenirs, et les a mises à l'épreuve des chouettes. »

Harry pensait avoir laissé errer son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les derniers mots. « A l'épreuve des chouettes ? »

« Oui. Il leur a lancé un sort dessus afin qu'elles soient indétectables par les chouettes. Quelque chose dans le style de ce que l'on fait pour rendre les bâtiments incartables. Mais dans ce cas, cela fait que la personne ne peut pas recevoir de chouette postale. On a essayé de trouver les filles en utilisant les chouettes, mais elles revenaient toujours. C'est ce qui arrive habituellement quand on essaye d'envoyer une chouette à quelqu'un qui est mort. »

Ils se taisaient tous maintenant. Bill et Maggie étaient appuyés en silence l'un sur l'autre, et Harry vit à quel point les yeux de Rogue la suivaient, l'air hantés.

« Son histoire sur comment il avait disposé des filles ne fut pas crue par son nouveau maître jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent d'envoyer une chouette postale et qu'elle revienne. Ensuite ils le crurent. Mais au cas où la disparition des filles Weasley n'aurait enlevé qu'une fille de la guerre et pas deux, Voldemort mit Peter au travail pour qu'il découvre les autres personnes de la Prophétie. »

Harry se redressa sur son siège, plein d'espoir. Est-ce que Pettigrew comprenait vraiment la Prophétie ? « Cependant,… Peter avait peur que s'il identifie d'autres personnes dans la Prophétie, il soit envoyé dans de nouvelles missions pour tuer les personnes impliquées. Il traîna pendant des mois, prétendant voyager pour faire ses recherches. Les mois devinrent une année, et Peter n'avait toujours rien produit. Voldemort s'impatientait. Peter alla se cacher. Le seul endroit où il pensa à aller, dit-il, était le Terrier. Il dit qu'il se souvenait à quel point c'était confortable et accueillant quand il était là-bas, pour essayer de trouver quoi faire avec les filles. Aussi, il disait qu'il se sentait terrible à cause de ce qu'il avait fait aux Weasley, et il voulait s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. » Harry vit la bouche de Ron se tordre de manière déplaisante, doutant clairement de cela.

« Il a commencé à vivre dans votre jardin sous sa forme de rat, utilisant les tunnels que les gnomes construisent. Au printemps 1980, Percy l'a trouvé. Quel âge avait-il ? »

« Il devait avoir trois ans et demi, » dit Charlie. « J'en avais quatorze. »

« Bien, Percy l'a pris comme un animal domestique, d'une certaine façon. Un peu comme ton ancien camarade de chambre, Bill. Sous sa forme de rat, Peter semblait avoir un talent pour se lier d'amitié avec des petits garçons qui étaient un peu en marge. Mais ensuite, il a remarqué que votre mère attendait un autre bébé, et il a paniqué. Et si c'était une fille ? Cela signifierait qu'il aurait enlevé la mauvaise fille de la guerre. Mais ensuite Ron est né, et il a pu à nouveau souffler.

Peter a eu le sentiment que les Weasley étaient en sécurité, comme ils n'avaient pas eu une autre fille, et il en avait marre de vivre comme un rat, alors il a quitté le Terrier. Il est allé chez James et Lily à Cardiff, et découvert que Lily était aussi enceinte. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il est resté chez eux pendant plus de deux mois, et il était là quand elle a commencé son travail. Il a aidé James à l'amener à un hôpital moldu (Lily n'a jamais été complètement à l'aise avec la médecine magique), et Harry est né. Elle m'a dit plus tard à quel point Peter avait été utile pendant son travail, comment il lui avait tenu la main quand James était allé lui chercher de la glace, comment il lui avait parlé pour détourner son esprit de la douleur. Elle a refusé de prendre quoique ce soit pour que ce soit plus confortable, bien sûr. C'était Lily.

Nous sommes tous venus le lendemain pour voir le bébé, bien sûr » Sirius sourit à Harry. « C'était l'image crachée de James. Ses yeux étaient encore bleus cependant, alors nous ne pouvions pas encore voir qu'il avait un peu de Lily en lui aussi. Nous avons eu plaisir à rendre visite, et nous avons parlé un peu fort. Je pense que l'infirmière en chef allait nous virer quand là, Lily a dit quelque chose qui a rendu Peter blanc comme un linge.

Quand Peter me l'a dit je m'en suis souvenu. Mais sur le moment, cela n'avait aucun sens. » Il fit une pause, regardant encore Harry. « Elle avait pris arithmancie à l'école, et elle a dit qu'elle avait déterminé tes nombres en arithmancie. Elle a dit qu'ils étaient très bons. Elle a dit que le nombre de ta date de naissance était le onze… et quand elle l'a fait, Peter s'est cramponné au lit. Il a dit qu'ensuite, il avait réalisé que tu étais né sous le signe du lion, » il désigna Harry de la tête, « et que cela faisait de toi un lion dont le nombre était onze. Et tu n'étais pas né quand la Prophétie avait été donnée.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, il est rentré chez James et Lily. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas pris Arithmancie, et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Lily avait fait pour obtenir le nombre onze, mais dans l'appartement, il avait trouvé son vieux livre de cours et il avait rapidement compris. C'est une des premières choses que l'on apprend en Arithmancie : ajouter les nombres dans la date de naissance d'une personne pour obtenir le nombre de sa naissance. Les chiffres de la date de naissance de Harry sont trois, un, sept, un, neuf et huit. Cela fait vingt neuf. Après cela, il faut de nouveau ajouter les chiffres, et deux et neuf font onze. Vraiment simple.

Il s'inquiétait que quelqu'un découvre que Harry correspondait à la description de la Prophétie. Mais d'un autre côté, il décida qu'il avait une information qu'il pouvait proposer à Voldemort s'il était à nouveau battu comme plâtre par les Mangemorts. Il avait maintenant son permis de transplaner, et sa Marque des Ténèbres lui avait fait mal plus d'une fois, mais il n'y était pas allé quand il était invoqué. Il avait peur que ce soit juste une question de temps avant qu'on le trouve et qu'on le punisse de ne pas avoir été un serviteur fidèle. Il n'avait jamais voulu être un serviteur, a-t-il dit. Et maintenant, il devait courir sur place juste pour empêcher Voldemort de décider de le tuer.

Il a déterminé les autres dates de 1979 et de 1980 qui donneraient la date de naissance de quelqu'un né sous le signe du lion. En 1979, ces dates incluaient… » Sirius sortit une feuille de parchemin de la poche de sa robe et la consulta « le 23 juillet, le 4 et le 13 août. Il a vérifié les vieux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier pour les faire-part de naissance, et un seul de ces jours avait une naissance de sorcier… le 4 août, une fille. Elle ne correspondait pas. Il était clair dans la Prophétie que les lions étaient des garçons. Il a alors fait de même pour 1980. En plus du 31 juillet (la date de naissance de Harry), les autres dates qui marchaient étaient le 3 et le 12 août. Mais aucun sorcier n'était né ces jours là. Du moins, pas dans le monde magique. Si le lion devait être un sorcier né de moldu, Peter n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Cette information était gardée sous clé à Poudlard, attendant le jour où ces élèves devraient recevoir leurs lettres de convocation à l'école.

Puis il a eu l'idée d'essayer de trouver l'enfant de la lune… Si cela signifiait que c'était quelqu'un né sous le signe du cancer, comme il le pensait. Cela lui donnerait davantage de cartes en main si les mangemorts venaient à le rattraper. Il se pouvait, bien sûr, que l'enfant de la lune ne soit pas encore né, mais il détermina que s'il était né en 1979, et que son nombre était le cinq, les dates de naissance possibles étaient… » il regarda à nouveau le parchemin « le 27 juin, et les 8 et 17 juillet. Si c'était en 1980, les dates étaient le 26 juin et les 7 et 16 juillet. Il calcula aussi les dates possibles pour 1981 et les dix années suivantes. » Harry se tourna et regarda Draco qui déglutit. « Une seule des dates déjà passées correspondait à la naissance d'un sorcier, » dit Sirius, regardant droit sur Draco, « Peter ne connaissait pas du tout tes parents. Il n'avait aucun remord à te vendre à Voldemort pour sauver sa peau, s'il se trouvait en position difficile. En fait, tu étais son plan de secours. Si les mangemorts venaient à le coincer, sa stratégie serait de les envoyer chez Lucius Malfoy. »

Harry regarda pour voir quelle était la réaction de Draco Malfoy à cela. Assez étrangement, il lançait un regard noir à Ron. « J'ai toujours su que je n'aimais pas ton foutu rat. » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Et j'ai toujours su qu'il avait quelques bons côtés. » répliqua avec verve Ron. « Il s'est avéré que la fois où il a mordu Goyle n'était pas la seule où il a fait preuve de bon goût. Il voulait te donner. »

« Ron ! » dit maintenant Ginny, se redressant et s'écartant de son frère. « Draco était juste un bébé ! Et Pettigrew voulait le faire tuer juste pour sauver sa propre peau ! »

« Et la mienne. » dit doucement Harry. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda en hésitant, ses yeux écartillés. Draco était assis à sa droite, et elle les regarda tous les deux tour à tour, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui semblait autant en proie à un conflit.

« Exact » dit encore une fois Sirius, clairement décidé à avancer. « En tous cas, peu après que Harry soit né, James a recommencé à jouer au Quidditch. Il était souvent loin, et Peter restait avec Lily pour lui tenir compagnie quand il n'était pas là.

Peter a en fait eu une vie assez paisible pendant un moment. Il avait trouvé un appartement à Cardiff, près de Lily, James et Harry, et il continuait à aider Lily avec les courses, et parfois en surveillant Harry… jusqu'à ce que l'été suivant, des mangemorts le trouvent en train de faire des achats sur le marché de Cardiff. Ils l'enlevèrent et lui firent… des choses… pour le punir de ne pas avoir fait attention à ses devoirs. Ce fut là qu'il lâcha le nom de Draco. Il a dit qu'il était l'enfant de lune de la Prophétie. Voldemort ne croyait pas complètement Peter, cependant, alors il fit faire des études du thème de l'enfant, et assez sûrement, …. Tout pointa vers sa contribution à la chute de Voldemort. Cela semblait clair que c'était sa destinée. C'est sans doute là que Malfoy a passé un marché pour protéger son fils.

Même s'il avait eu raison pour l'enfant de la lune, Peter fut gardé sous surveillance rapprochée après cela, cependant, et quand il sembla qu'il ne faisait plus d'efforts pour continuer à interpréter la Prophétie, il fut à nouveau 'persuadé' de donner quelques autres informations. Il avait découvert ce que Malfoy avait fait, et il pensait que ce ne serait pas si mal si James et Lily faisaient de même, pour sauver Harry. Quand il dit à Voldemort que Harry était le lion, il clama aussi qu'il était proche de Lily et James et qu'il pourrait les convaincre d'élever Harry pour qu'il soit le serviteur de Voldemort.

Bien sûr, cela n'a pas fonctionné ainsi. »

« Lily et James n'auraient jamais accepté une telle chose ! » s'exclama Lupin avec indignation, rompant son silence. Harry déglutit, se sentant tout petit à l'intérieur, se souvenant comment il avait forcé sa mère à faire quelque chose contre sa nature…

Severus Rogue hocha la tête pour approuver. « Quand il me détenait prisonnier, il m'a dit un peu de cela. Il disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était un mangemort. Il voulait que personne ne sache. Il était plus utile ainsi. Je ne savais certainement pas. J'ai toujours pensé que tu » dit-il à Sirius « avais trahi Lily et James. » Il eut un petit sourire triste, et Harry réalisa que lui et Sirius avaient enterré pour de bon la hache de guerre. Ils combattaient sans erreur possible du même côté maintenant, ils étaient camarades. Il se souvint de la manière dont Sirius avait plaisanté sur Harry ruinant son balai pour sauver Rogue. C'était complètement de bonne nature, et cela n'avait pas vraiment semblé déranger Rogue.

« J'ai reçu des instructions pour aller lui parler, » continua Rogue, « à cause… d'une relation que nous avions eue… » sa voix s'était adoucie, et Harry vit que à la fois Ginny et Katie eurent l'air choquées. « Mais c'est là… C'est là que j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus continuer cela. On ne m'avait pas demandé grand chose depuis que Lucius Malfoy m'avait recruté… » Il fit un signe de la tête à Draco qui devint plus blanc que d'habitude. « Tout ce que j'avais vraiment fait avait été de cultiver Barty Croupton Jr qui était sorti de l'école depuis un an. Je ne pensais pas grand chose de cela. Il était jeune et rebelle, haïssait son père avec passion. Je pensais qu'il cherchait simplement un moyen d'attirer l'attention de son père. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, j'étais supposé convaincre Lily, entre tout le monde, d'élever son enfant pour qu'il soit un mangemort loyal. Je… » Il fit une pause, l'air très grave. « Je suis allé voir Albus Dumbledore et me suis mis à sa mercie. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Croupton. Maintenant, je souhaiterais l'avoir fait, bien sûr. » Il croisa le regard de Harry un instant. Harry essaya de lui montrer qu'il lui pardonnait cela, mais il n'était pas certain que Rogue ait compris. La voix de Rogue regagna en force.

« Je suis allé à l'endroit où ils avaient déménagé, en pleine campagne… Cela appartenait aux parents de James. J'ai essayé de parler à Lily, je lui ai demandé d'accepter d'élever Harry pour qu'il accepte de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de sauver sa vie, la sienne, et celle de James. Elle a refusé, bien sûr. J'étais à moitié soulagé, et à moitié frustré qu'elle soit d'une bravoure si entêtée. Nous nous sommes disputés et elle m'a mis dehors. »

« Oui, » dit Sirius, continuant, « Et quelques temps avant cela, Lucius Malfoy avait déjà approché ton père », dit-il à Katie, « comme il travaillait avec elle comme auror. Il a refusé d'essayer de la convaincre d'élever Harry comme un serviteur de Voldemort. Malfoy a commencé à se désespérer. Il sentait que c'était important de sauver tous les enfants de la Prophétie, ou Voldemort pourrait penser qu'ils étaient tous sacrifiables. Lucius a mis Sam sous Imperius. Il y a résisté. Alors il a mis ta mère sous Imperius, » dit-il à Katie, « pour essayer de la faire convaincre ton père de parler à Lily… »

Il s'arrêta. Harry regarda Katie, qui s'effondrait maintenant, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Harry la prit contre lui comme elle pleurait sur son épaule. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il eut mal au cœur. Tant de vies interrompues ou ruinées…

Pendant qu'il la tenait, Harry vit que Ron, Ginny et Hermione avaient l'air quelque peu embarrassés. Sirius attendit jusqu'à ce que le bruit des sanglots de Katie ait quelque peu diminué. Draco Malfoy avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, en entendant ce que son père avait fait pour épargner sa vie. Sam lui avait dit, mais il était possible qu'il n'ait considéré cela que de la façon dont cela avait affecté Sam, qui était allé en prison, plutôt que de la manière dont cela avait affecté Katie, qui avait grandi sans ses parents.

« Lorsqu'elle fut sous Imperius, » continua Sirius, « la mère de Katie essaya de convaincre le père Katie de parler à Lily, mais il refusa encore. Alors elle lança le Cruciatus sur Katie pour essayer de la forcer… »

Hermione tressaillit. « Quel âge avais-tu ? »

Katie leva la tête de sur l'épaule de Harry. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides. « J'avais deux-ans et demi. » dit-elle doucement.

Les lèvres de Sirius étaient rigides. « Alors Sam a désarmé sa femme, mais le sort de désarmement l'a faite voler par une fenêtre, et elle est tombée de quatre ou cinq étages sur une terrasse en briques. Sam n'a pas contesté les charges… Il est allé en prison pendant dix ans pour avoir lancé un sort qui avait causé la mort d'une autre personne. »

Katie prit le mouchoir que Harry lui offrit et s'essuya le visage. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle s'appuya à nouveau contre son épaule et il passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle. Il la berça doucement, embrassant son front, ne se souciant pas de se trouver dans une pièce pleine de monde.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. « Heu. Bien. Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à ajouter. Une fois que Voldemort a réalisé que rien n'allait faire changer d'avis Lily et James, il a décidé que le plus sûr serait d'éliminer Harry. »

« J'ai dit à Albus que Harry était pris pour cible. » dit Rogue. Harry le regarda, ne voyant plus en lui son maître de potions, qui utilisait rarement son prénom, mais son beau-père, qui l'appelait rarement par son nom (seulement en forces du mal). « Albus les a rencontré et convaincu d'utiliser le sort de Fidelius pour se cacher. »

« Voldemort a appris que Dumbledore savait qu'il avait pris Harry pour cible. » dit calmement Sirius. « Il avait de nombreuses personnes surveillant ses mouvements. Comme vous savez tous, Dumbledore était le seul sorcier qu'il craignait vraiment. Inutile de dire que Voldemort n'était pas complètement convaincu que Peter était un serviteur sincère. Il savait que Peter avait autrefois été un ami proche de Lily et James. Alors Voldemort avait fait répandre par Lucius Malfoy la rumeur selon laquelle les Potter avaient un ami qui était un traître, pour créer des dissensions dans les rangs. Malfoy était évidemment le seul qui savait que Peter était le traître.

James et Lily nous ont appelé, Peter et moi, à Godric's Hollow pour discuter le plan. Ils n'ont pas contacté Remus… » Il fit une pause, regardant son ami avec inconfort.

« Parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais le traître. » dit calmement Remus Lupin « En tant que loup-garou, j'étais déjà hautement suspect. Un grand nombre de loups-garous frayait alors avec Voldemort. C'est bien connu. Pour ne pas jeter la suspicion sur lui, pas que je pense l'avoir jamais soupçonné, Peter a suggéré que j'étais le traître, et Sirius l'a aussi cru. »

Les lèvres de Sirius étaient à nouveau droites. « Remus était en contact avec nous quatre sporadiquement, et quand il l'était, il se comportait d'une manière assez étrange, il semblait cacher quelque chose… »

A ce moment, Remus Lupin rougit profondément. « Oui. Bien, je cachais quelque chose. » Il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait sur le visage une expression disant 'maintenant ou jamais'. « Je n'ai encore jamais dit à personne que… Que je voyais une jeune homme de Dublin… Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez à cela. Alors j'esquivais les questions sur avec qui je passais mon temps, et je suis sûr que cela ressemblait beaucoup à une couverture pour des activités de mangemort. »

Harry remarqua que Rogue, quoique surpris, ne l'était pas tant que cela. Harry se souvint aussi que Lupin avait dit qu'il avait commencé à se reconnaître comme étant bisexuel après être sorti de l'école. Bien sûr, ses amis, sachant qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux, ne lui feraient pas confiance s'il semblait mentir à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait avec qui il avait été… Et tellement d'autres loups garous étaient des partisans de Voldemort…

Sirius continua. « Peter a clamé qu'il pensait vraiment que Lily et James seraient plus en sûreté s'il était le gardien du secret. Il maintient qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour les donner à Voldemort. Il pensait que tout le monde penserait que ce serait moi, et qu'ils s'en prendraient à moi. Si j'avais vraiment été le gardien du secret, j'aurais pu craquer sous la pression de la torture. C'est du moins ce que Peter a dit. Cependant, il n'avait pas tout bien pensé. Il n'avait pas découvert que la raison pour laquelle il y avait la rumeur que l'un des amis de James et Lily était un traître était que Lucius Malfoy l'avait démarrée, sur l'ordre de Voldemort lui-même, comme il n'avait pas totalement confiance en Peter. En un clin d'œil, il fit arrêter Peter par des mangemorts qui commencèrent à le torturer. Peter lui donna bientôt l'information sur l'endroit où James et Lily étaient. C'est alors qu'il a supplié Voldemort d'épargner Lily.

« Oui, » dit doucement Harry. « Voldemort lui a dit de se pousser quand il essayait de me tuer. Je… Je l'ai entendu quand j'étais en troisième année, quand les détraqueurs étaient trop près de moi… » Il tenait encore Katie, mais soudain, il eut davantage l'impression que c'était elle qui le tenait. Elle avait sa tête sur son épaule, et elle la souleva une seconde et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

Sirius eut l'air de se souvenir de sa vie avec les détraqueurs, ses yeux écartillés et sombres. Puis il se secoua, revenant au présent. « Intéressant. Il doit avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait être utile pour quelque chose. Elle était auror, après tout. Je doute qu'il l'aurait épargnée simplement pour faire plaisir à Peter. » Harry trouva qu'il avait encore cet air hanté, en dépit de ses paroles très terre à terre.

Ils se turent tous. Harry leva les yeux et vit Hermione regardant dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Il pouvait pratiquement voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. « A quoi penses-tu Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Son froncement s'accentua. « J'essayais de déterminer les nombres pour le triangle. Je ne le comprends pas du tout, et j'ai eu 170 à mon dernier examen d'Arithmancie à la fin du trimestre ! » Elle avait l'air très frustrée. « Une des choses que je ne comprends pas… Si le second triangle fait un tout, cela signifie que son nombre est le neuf. C'est le chiffre de la complétude, de l'accomplissement. Si l'on prend onze et cinq, qui sont vos nombres » dit-elle à Harry et Draco, « cela fait seize. Six et un font sept. Alors cela signifie que la fille de la guerre doit avoir deux ou onze pour que le total fasse neuf. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Je sais que je vais regretter de demander cela, mais pourquoi est-ce que mon nombre est le onze au lieu du deux, si l'on est sensé tout réduire à un seul chiffre ? »

« Oh, on ne réduit jamais onze et vingt-deux. Ce sont des numéros très spéciaux. Tu vois… »

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. « Peut-être que vous pourrez continuer cela une autre fois, Harry et Hermione. Je pense que c'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin de parler maintenant. Remus et Severus allaient m'aider à passer la maison au peigne fin pour rechercher d'autres troisième œil. » dit-il, se référant aux éclats de marbre peints en noir qu'il leur avait montrés plus tôt.

« Je vais aider. » dit Katie en tremblant, se calmant encore après ses pleurs. « C'est un bon exercice. »

Ils eurent tous l'air décontenancés, alors Harry lui donna un coup de coude et lui chuchota. « Dis leur. »

Rougissant joliment, elle se confessa. « J'ai passé les tests d'admission, et je vais commencer la formation d'auror en septembre. »

« Ceci explique cela. » dit Draco Malfoy, s'éloignant visiblement d'elle.

« Quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir, se rebiffant.

« Cela explique pourquoi tu as déjà l'air d'un policier. »

Sirius rit. Harry oubliait à quel point il était beau quand il riait. Il sembla que Katie le remarquait aussi. « N'essaye pas de changer, » dit-il à Katie. « si tu es comme ton père, tu seras très bonne pour cela. Félicitations. »

« Je peux aider au nettoyage aussi, » dit Ron. « Et puis nous devons nous entraîner. » ajouta-t-il pour Lupin.

« Nous pouvons aussi aider. » dit Bill, incluant Charlie dans cela.

« Je peux essayer ? » demanda Maggie, hésitant. « Ou… Puis-je au moins regarder ? »

Rogue regarda Sirius. « Ce serait éducatif, Sirius. » dit-il calmement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry pensa que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait inclure Maggie. Sirius acquiesça.

« Mes parents sont sortis pour rendre visite à des amis pour la journée, et Cass, Floyd et Alan sont au travail. Ursula a pris les enfants sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaires dont Orion aurait besoin à Poudlard en septembre. Je m'occuperai de la chambre de Floyd et Cass. Ils sont très particuliers quant à leurs affaires personnelles. Ceux qui prendront la chambre d'Orion et de Leo… Attention aux pièges. »

« On s'en occupe, » dit Bill pour Charlie et lui-même. « On a l'habitude avec les jumeaux. »

Harry regarda Draco. « Qu'en penses-tu… C'est le moment de courir un peu ? » Il se tourna vers Ginny et Hermione. « Nous pourrions tous les quatre prendre la piste autour du loch. »

Malfoy et les filles acquiescèrent, et après qu'ils se soient tous changés, ils descendirent au donjon et traversèrent le tunnel pour atteindre la cottage où les voitures étaient garées. Sirius lui avait donné le mot de passe pour la porte (qui devait être utilisé pour sortir et pour rentrer), et bientôt, ils courraient tous sur les rives du loch Ascog, le soleil au-dessus de leur tête. Ils avaient pris de petites bouteilles d'eau, et quand ils firent une pause vers le milieu du trajet pour boire, Harry regarda le 'château'. Il espérait que les autres le sécurisaient. Il haïssait penser que la maison des Black soit moins privée à cause de lui.

Comme ils se relaxaient sur la rive, Sandy siffla à Harry. « Le numéro de la Fille est trois. »

« Hmm ? » répondit-il, endormi. Elle se répéta. Il s'assit tout droit.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Dois-je encore répéter ? »

« Non, non. Désolé Sandy ? Comment… Est-ce que quelque chose va arriver qui… ? » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant même pas s'il voulait savoir. Il se tendit cependant, son temps de relaxation étant de toute évidence arrivé à son terme.

Il fixa le loch avec inquiétude. Quelques pêcheurs étaient venus avec un Range Rover sur la rive, et ils portaient de grandes cuissardes, comme celles dans le hall d'entrée du château, se tenant dans l'eau, pêchant à la mouche, se parlant laconiquement. Harry entendit l'un d'eux parler des ruines du château. Il essaya de ne pas trop sourire. Si seulement ils savaient que c'était une tour de garde assez haute avec dix personnes vivant dedans. Attends, pensa-t-il. Onze. Je suis le onzième.

Il allait dire à Hermione que cela était un autre onze, et lui dire ce que Sandy avait dit sur la Fille, mais Hermione dit soudain à Ginny. « Ginny, tu te souviens de la date d'anniversaire de ta sœur aînée ? »

Ginny répondit immédiatement. « Le premier septembre mille neuf cent soixan… »

« Oui, oui, » dit Hermione avec impatience, fixant à nouveau le vide.

Harry regarda son visage comme elle réfléchissait. Soudain, ses yeux s'écartillèrent et elle se mit debout. Harry se leva aussi à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? »

Elle pivota vers lui, lui prenant les bras. « Harry ! » dit-elle, ses yeux très brillants. « Est-ce que tu dirais que tu aimes les Weasley ? »

Harry la regarda, incertain, puis il vit Ginny le regarder. « Que… Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu dirais que tu aimes la famille Weasley ? Dans son ensemble. Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron, Maggie… »

Il détourna ses yeux de Ginny et regarda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Bien… Certainement. Je pense qu'on peut dire cela. Oui. J'aime les Weasley. Ils sont supers. »

« Exact ! » dit-elle avec excitation, puis elle se tourna vers Draco. « Draco… Tu aimes Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda sa petite amie. « Oui, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Et par extension, dirais-tu que tu aimes sa famille ? Tu sais, pour elle ? »

Il se renfrogna maintenant. « Je pourrais faire sans quelques uns de ses frères… »

« Mais pour Maggie ? Est-ce que tu dirais que tu l'aimes ? Tu sais, comme une sœur, comme elle est la sœur de Ginny et tout ? »

Il eut l'air complètement soufflé par ses questions maniaques. « Sûrement. Je suppose. » Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. « Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer, Granger. Je pense que tu es restée au soleil trop longtemps. »

En secret, Harry approuvait, bien qu'il n'ose rien dire. « Alors… Si nous réussissons à trouver la sœur aînée de Ginny, tu l'aimeras aussi ? En tant qu'autre sœur de Ginny ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui dit. « Bien sûr. Mais d'abord, nous devons… »

« Nous devons trouver Annie Weasley ! » déclara Hermione, l'interrompant. Lui, Draco et Ginny échangèrent des regards, craignant pour la santé mentale d'Hermione.

« Oui, seulement je ne pense pas que tu puisses gagner ta vie en énonçant des évidences, Granger, alors peut-être que durant ta septième année, tu devrais te concentrer sur quelque chose d'un peu plus utile… »

« Non, non, non ! » croassa-t-elle pratiquement avec délice. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Annie est la Fille de la Guerre ! Elle a les cheveux roux. Elle est de la famille Weasley. Vous êtes tous les deux sensés l'aimer. Et elle est née au début du règne de terreur de Voldemort, faisant d'elle la fille de guerre ! De plus… » elle fit une pause, pour l'effet, scrutant leurs visages.

« Bien ? » dit finalement Harry. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'attendre plus longtemps.

« Son nombre est le onze. Ajouté à ton onze, cela fait vingt-deux, et au cinq de Draco, cela fait vingt-sept. Qui se réduit à neuf ! Neuf ! Pour défaire Voldemort, vous avez besoin d'Annie Weasley ! »

Elle dansait pratiquement de joie. Elle recommença à courir le long de la rive, disant par-dessus son épaule « Allons le dire aux autres ! ». Comme elle avait une longueur d'avance, Harry, Ginny et Draco durent faire l'effort pour la rattraper. Comme Malfoy courait à côté de Harry, il lui marmonna du coin des lèvres « Pas étonnant que tu aies rompu avec elle, Potter. Elle est folle. » Harry tourna brièvement sa tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« La ferme Malfoy. » dit-il entre ses dents serrées, disant mentalement quelque chose de bien pire. Puis il fit une pointe de vitesse et rattrapa Hermione, courant à son côté sur le restant du chemin jusqu'au cottage. Est-ce que Hermione avait raison ? Est-ce que le nombre de la Fille était onze, comme le sien ? Pourquoi Sandy avait dit que c'était le trois ? Comme ils atteignaient le cottage, Mercy sortit pour les accueillir, souriante.

Oh, pensa Harry. J'aurais dû savoir. Fais confiance à Sandy. C'est ce dont elle parlait. Mercy est la fille de la famille, et la troisième. Et la voilà…

Alors. Cela signifiait…

Annie Weasley était la Fille de la Guerre.

Il salua Mercy et ils l'écoutèrent bavarder quelques minutes sur ce qu'elle, sa mère et ses frères avaient fait sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin, mais ses paroles ne s'enregistraient pas vraiment dans la tête de Harry. A la place, il se retrouva en train de regarder subrepticement Draco Malfoy, qui riait avec les autres des exagérations de Mercy et de ses histoires enjolivées.

Maintenant, si seulement je pouvais supporter une minute de plus d'être en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, pensa-t-il. S'il est nécessaire pour que Voldemort soit défait… Je vais simplement devoir m'assurer que je ne le tue pas avant.

Quand ils furent de retour au château, Hermione courut dans le salon devant les trois autres, et dit d'une traite à Sirius ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Harry, Ginny et Draco. Il s'assit, l'air très intéressé. Il était près de la cheminée froide dans le salon, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry pensa que la recherche des troisièmes œils était finie. Rogue, Maggie, Bill et Charlie semblaient être partis. Ron et Lupin n'étaient visibles nulle part. Harry pensa qu'ils faisaient probablement des trucs de loup-garou. Mercy était partie dans la cuisine pour déjeuner avec sa mère et ses frères.

« On dirait que c'est elle… Je suppose que les instincts de Bill étaient les bons. Nous n'avons pas à discuter de tout cela maintenant. J'ai cru comprendre que lorsque les parents adoptifs de Maggie reviendraient, elle irait leur parler de l'agence qu'ils ont prise pour l'adopter, et avec de la chance, nous pourrons tracer ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur. Quel dommage que Peter les ai masquées pour les chouettes… »

Harry commença à partir, puis s'arrêta. « Attends… Coquecigrue est venu dans la maison d'Appleby Magna. Peut-être que le sort ne marche plus. »

« La chouette n'est pas venue à elle, Harry. » lui rappela Hermione. « Coq est venu à Ron. »

Il grimaça. « Oh, exact. »

Sirius leur fit signe d'y aller. « Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela maintenant. Nous avons à nous soucier de plein d'autres choses. Nous avons trouvé quatorze troisième œil cachés dans la maison. Je les ai tous détruit, mais c'est très frustrant. Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire que nous les avons tous eu… »

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête, n'ayant aucune réponse à cela. A ce point, il se préparait simplement pour une autre attaque frontale de Daisy Furoncle. C'était la pensée agréable qui passait dans sa tête comme il commençait à grimper les quatre volées de marche jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Prends ta douche en premier, Hermione. » dit magnanimement Ginny comme elle se traînait dans les escaliers. Draco partageait sa chambre avec Ron (ils s'entendaient surprenamment bien, mis à part que Ron ai battu Draco aux échecs et lui ai dit qu'il considérait hautement Queudver parce qu'il avait vendu Draco alors qu'il était encore bébé), et Harry celle de Sirius, alors aucun d'eux n'avait à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre finisse sa douche. Draco s'arrêta devant Ginny et approcha son visage très près du sien.

« Si tu veux te joindre à moi, tu n'auras pas à attendre pour te doucher… » lui dit-il doucement, en passant un bras de chaque côté d'elle et en commençant à lécher le lobe de son oreille. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Il vit que Hermione roulait les yeux.

« Subtil, Malfoy. Très subtil. »

Il la regarda. Il avait ôté son T-shirt en rentrant dans le château, et la course avait donné à ses muscles endurcis par le travail la brillance de la transpiration. Ses yeux gris se rétrécirent. « Est-ce ainsi que Potter est rentré dans ton lit, Granger ? En étant subtil ? »

Harry commença à aller vers lui, et Hermione tendit son bras pour l'arrêter, bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin. Harry s'était figé en fixant le sternum de Malfoy, où l'amulette du basilik reposait. « Ce n'est pas la peine Harry. » dit Hermione, ne remarquant pas l'amulette ou la réaction de Harry. « Il n'en vaut pas le coup. » Cependant, il se demanda si elle pensait à la Prophétie, et sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Malfoy. Il se demandait aussi quand Malfoy avait commencé à porter le basilik. « Prends la douche de notre chambre, Ginny. » continua Hermione, grimpant avec fatigue les escaliers, oublieuse du fait que l'attention de Harry avait été attirée par le serpent brillant en argent que portait Malfoy. « Je peux demander à Katie si cela ne la dérange pas que j'utilise celle dans la chambre de Mercy. »

Ginny se faufila derrière Malfoy, l'air un peu alarmée par lui. Harry le regarda la regarder partir, ses yeux encore réduits à une fente. Quand elle ne put plus entendre, Harry eut l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de lui dire.

« Bien, elle réussit encore à résister à tes charmes, je vois. »

Malfoy se tourna, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. « C'est tout de ta faute. » cracha-t-il, ses poings serrés.

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Oh, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

Draco Malfoy ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma et passa devant Harry à grands pas, montant les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Quoi ? pensa Harry. Il dit que c'est ma faute, et il ne veut pas me le dire ? Il regarda l'autre garçon s'éloigner, puis, secouant la tête, il continua à monter les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Ginny avait disparu dans la chambre qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Hermione. Harry fut bientôt sous le jet de sa douche, pesant l'accusation de Draco Malfoy.

Quand il fut rhabillé, il commença à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, mais il fut distrait en trouvant Katie et Hermione sur le palier du second étage, regardant dans la cour par la fenêtre. Il s'avança vers elles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il négligemment. Hermione et Katie se tournèrent toutes les deux vers lui avec des expressions légèrement vitreuses, puis Hermione se retourna vers la fenêtre. Katie ricana.

« Simplement Ron, » dit Katie « et le Prof… Je veux dire Remus. Ils s'entraînent. »

Elle laissa Harry s'approcher assez de la fenêtre pour voir. Ron et Lupin étaient dans la cour, portant seulement des pantalons noirs assez lâches, ressemblant assez à des pyjamas. Ils bougeaient lentement à l'unisson, comme s'ils combattaient un opposant invisible. Ils s'avancèrent, leurs poings frappant l'air, puis allèrent sur le côté. En se retournant, ils frappèrent du pied et crièrent simultanément. Les tâches de rousseur de Ron étaient devenues suffisamment denses pour presque ressembler à un bronzage, comme celles de Charlie, et ses muscles saillaient comme il bougeait. Il était définitivement plus velu qu'avant d'avoir été mordu, mais il prenait soin de raser sa barbe et sa moustache de très près chaque matin, de telle sorte qu'elles étaient comme des zones rouges sombres sur sa peau plutôt que d'ajouter du volume à son visage fin. Harry pouvait aussi voir plus clairement les muscles de Lupin, et les cicatrices qu'il portait après des années de transformation. Ces marques, évidemment, ne guérissaient pas aussi rapidement que les autres plaies reçues par un loup-garou. Ron avait relativement peu de marques, à part une pâle ligne de peau sur son épaule gauche qui était l'héritage de la morsure de Lupin qui avait changé sa vie. Il avait eu l'avantage de ne se transformer qu'une fois sans potion tue-loup. Il ne s'était pas endommagé tous les mois pendant plus de trente ans.

Maintenant, Harry remarqua que Hermione portait une brassière différente de celle qu'elle avait pour courir autour du Loch Ascog, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu et lâche assorti. Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

« Je vais descendre et me joindre à eux. Ce n'est pas mon gi, évidemment. » dit-elle en montrant ses habits. Son 'gi' ? pensa Harry, mystifié. « Mais il fait un peu chaud aujourd'hui pour cela. Je pense que Ron et Remus ont eu une bonne idée. Je m'entraîne depuis le début des vacances. J'ai trouvé un dojo à seulement une demi-heure de la maison. Mon père m'y a pris. Je cachais cela pour faire la surprise à Ron.

« Tu as trouvé un… un quoi ? » dit Harry, pas moins mystifié, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, descendant à la place joyeusement l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sortant dans la cour. Ron s'arrêta net quand il la vit. Elle alla vers Lupin, s'inclina profondément, puis prit place à côté de Ron. Lupin leur fit un signe de la tête à tous les deux, et ils recommencèrent, Hermione bougeant parfaitement à l'unisson avec les deux autres, chaque geste et chaque coup fait avec une précision et une synchronicité parfaite.

« Elle connaît cela. » dit Harry, s'émerveillant doucement. Katie acquiesça.

« Oui. Elle dit qu'elle vient d'apprendre ce kata. C'est comme cela qu'elle l'appelle. En fait, elle lui a donné un autre nom japonais dont je me souviens pas. Un titre, plutôt. C'est un kata. Elle l'a appris au dojo. C'est une espèce de studio de karaté. Elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller, pas vrai ? »

Il les regarda tous les trois, en train de faire leur danse étrange, la concentration intense visible sur chaque visage. « Ils se débrouillent tous bien. J'espère que cela aide Ron. J'espère qu'il va bien aller. »

Katie acquiesça, enlaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Harry. « Je pense qu'il ira bien. Il a Hermione… Elle veut être à ses côtés à chaque pas. Et avec Remus pour mentor, je ne vois pas comme il pourrait mal aller. De plus, est-ce que le professeur Rogue… Je veux dire… Oh zut, je ne pense pas que je pourrai jamais l'appeler autrement que professeur Rogue. En tous cas… Ne fait-il pas cette potion pour tous les deux ? Cela devrait aider aussi. »

Harry regarda encore dans la cour. « Oui. Sans cette potion, la pleine lune est vraiment pénible pour eux. J'étais avec Ron quand il s'est transformé pour la première fois. Sous ma forme de griffon d'or, j'étais en sécurité. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit comme cela à cause de Pettigrew… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il est en prison maintenant. Il s'est confessé, et ton parrain est un homme libre. Pense à cela. »

Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient très brillants, et elle semblait un peu rosée. Était-ce de regarder Ron et Lupin ? se demanda-t-il. Il prit ses joues dans ses mains. Sa voix était à peine un murmure. « Si tu insistes. Mais je pense, simplement peut-être, maintenant… Je préfèrerais penser à toi. »

Elle le regarda, un expression à la fois d'espoir et de d'abandon derrière ses yeux. Quand il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Katie, elle ne recula pas. Elle glissa son bras derrière le cou de Harry lentement, pour le tenir en place, avant de doucement entrouvrir ses lèvres. Harry avait rapidement beaucoup aimé embrasser Katie, et il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer contre lui, refermant l'écart entre eux.

Après une minute, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, gratifié d'entendre un petit halètement de surprise de sa part à la sensation qu'il lui prodiguait. Mais il fut perplexe, quand, quelques instants plus tard, elle le repoussa doucement et dit « Nous devons parler, Harry. »

Harry pensa que cela ne semblait pas bon. Elle se tourna et alla dans la chambre de Mercy, s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de la fenêtre, identique à celui de la chambre de Harry. Elle le regarda très sérieusement.

« Je voulais te parler de cela d'abord, parce que je voulais que tu saches que je prévoie de le faire maintenant, peu importe ce que tu penses, alors tu ferais bien d'être d'accord au lieu de me combattre. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Te combattre sur quoi ? »

Elle soupira. « Je pense à cela depuis un moment, mais je n'ai vraiment plus pu me le sortir de la tête depuis que ces maudites invitations sont arrivées hier soir. Je veux dire… Alicia est mon amie, et je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé Fleur Delacour, mais… Oh, Harry, je ne peux simplement pas ne pas dire à Ginny ce que ce bâtard a fait dans le labyrinthe ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec. Je me sens mal. Je me sens coupable à chaque fois que je vois Ginny, et elle a été si froide avec moi que je pourrais presque croire qu'elle savait que je le lui cachais si ce n'était le fait qu'elle est encore très proche de Draco Malfoy… Je dois le faire. C'est la bonne chose à faire, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. »

Harry la regarda. « Je vois. » Il déglutit. Il essaya de se souvenir si cela violerait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Malfoy. Après avoir réfléchi à leur discussion dans l'arrière-cuisine, il réalisa que non. « Bien, j'ai seulement dit à Malfoy qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas de moi. Je l'ai même averti que je ne pourrais pas te contrôler, que si tu voulais le dire à Ginny, tu le ferais. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été averti. Juste… Bien… si tu peux, garde-moi en dehors de tout cela. Ne dis rien sur moi si tu peux. » Elle acquiesça et il posa son doigt sous le menton de Katie, le soulevant. « Tu n'es pas inquiète alors ? »

Sa voix trembla comme elle répondit « De quoi ? »

« Que je courre vers elle quand elle larguera Malfoy. »

Katie détourna la tête, et ses yeux avaient l'air humides. « Je ne peux pas laisser cela m'entraver. Je ne peux pas le laisser m'empêcher de faire ce qui est juste. »

Harry fit à nouveau tourner son visage vers lui, sa main appuyant doucement sur la joue de Katie. « Est-ce que je t'ai dit dernièrement à quel point tu es étonnante ? » dit-il doucement, se penchant pour l'embrasser avec légèreté encore une fois, sa joue toujours contre la paume de sa main. Ce fut un petit baiser bref, mais il vit que cela la fit sourire.

Puis ils entendirent un bruit de pas dans les escaliers de pierre. La porte de la chambre de Mercy était encore entr'ouverte. « Par là ! » dit brusquement Katie, tirant Harry par le bras et l'envoyant dans la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte sur lui, ne lui amputant heureusement pas de doigt dans le process, et il l'entendit ouvrir la porte en grand (les gonds grincèrent) et appeler « Ginny ! Tu peux venir ici ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Comme il entendait les pas des deux filles passer devant la salle de bain, Sandy lui siffla. « Elle ne va pas croire. » Son cœur tapant, il tourna très doucement le bouton de la porte et la tira en arrière un tout petit peu afin de pouvoir observer les filles par la fente. Malédiction ! Avait-il un moyen de dire à Katie de ne pas le faire ? Quel air cela lui donnerait-il de sortir de la salle de bain ? Il était coincé maintenant, et il avait le sentiment qu'écouter et regarder cela serait comme être témoin d'un accident de train qu'il n'aurait pas pu empêcher. C'était pire que regarder des événements se déroulant dans une pensine. On savait vraiment qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour les changer. C'était plus comme la fois où Hermione et lui avaient utilisé le retourneur de temps, et qu'elle avait dû l'empêcher d'essayer d'aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité…

Katie attaqua directement. « Ginny, il y a quelque chose que j'ai en tête sur toi et Draco… Je ne me sentirais pas bien si je ne te disais rien… »

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le siège de la fenêtre. Plutôt que de sembler simplement curieuse, Ginny eut carrément l'air hostile maintenant. Harry se renfrogna. Est-ce qu'elle est encore jalouse de Katie, même si elle m'a basiquement dit d'aller me faire voir ailleurs ? pensa-t-il. Ce sentiment bataillait en lui pour qu'il bondisse de joie à l'évidence qu'elle se souciait encore de lui, qu'elle avait montré les symptômes classiques de la jalousie envers Katie Bell depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture, au Terrier…

Si elle quittait Draco Malfoy, est-ce que je lui ferais des avances ? se demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas utiliser Katie juste pour rendre Ginny jalouse. Il se souvint de son baiser avec Katie, juste quelques minutes avant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Ginny avec verve, les bras croisés.

Katie avait à la fois l'air grave et nerveuse. « Bien, c'est sur quelque chose que Draco a fait quand nous travaillions… »

Ginny écartilla les yeux. « Oh, c'est cela ? C'est juste Draco maintenant ? Tu n'as rien à voir avec cela ? »

Katie s'arrêta net. « Moi ? De quoi diable me parles-tu ? »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Draco me l'a dit. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu Katie l'air plus choquée. « Il te l'a dit ? Et… Et cela ne te fait rien ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « C'était une blague. Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère après lui pour cela. De toute évidence, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. Tu dois faire face aux faits. C'est mon petit ami. »

Katie eut l'air abasourdie. « Une… Une plaisanterie ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Comment peux-tu appeler cela une plaisanterie ? Et je sais que c'est ton petit ami. Mes condoléances. »

« Bien essayé. Oui, c'était une plaisanterie. Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que Draco voulait t'embrasser ? » les yeux de Harry s'élargirent. Ceux de Katie aussi, mais elle ne savait que dire. « Il m'a écrit et m'a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé. Je peux aller la chercher. » Elle disparu, et il put l'entendre remonter les escaliers. Une minute plus tard, elle était de retour avec un parchemin plié. Les yeux de Katie se rétrécirent.

« Cela ne te dérange pas si je lis cela ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. Ginny haussa encore les épaules et le lui tendit. Harry espérait qu'elle le lirait à haute voix, ce qu'elle fit.

_« Chère Ginny, j'espère que tu ne vas pas être en colère après moi et mal prendre quelque chose que j'ai fait. C'était vraiment trop drôle de donner une bonne leçon à Katie et Harry, mais au cas où ils la déforment quand ils t'en parleront, je veux m'assurer que tu connais la vérité. »_La vérité ! Harry lutta pour ne pas frapper dans quelque chose comme Katie continuait._ « Tous les deux flirtent tellement pendant qu'ils sont sensés travailler que cela m'a fait sortir de mes gonds. Je trouve cela vraiment pas professionnel. En tous cas, hier, je n'étais pas à deux pieds d'eux quand ils ont encore recommencé, et quand ils ont finalement repris leur souffle, j'ai tiré Katie vers moi et dit 'Bien, puisque cela semble être une des tâches du boulot maintenant, ne m'oublie pas.' Et je l'ai embrassée. »_

_« Harry était assez en colère. Katie a prétendu l'être, mais j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à rompre le baiser pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas m'embrasser. Ils ont tous les deux dit qu'ils te le diraient. Ils ont aussi dit qu'ils te diraient que j'ai fait pire, juste pour m'avoir. Alors sois prévenue. Quoiqu'ils disent, prends-le avec des pincettes. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement joyeux avec moi en ce moment, pour le moins. Ces deux-là n'ont AUCUN sens de l'humour. »_

_« Tu me manques tellement, et ils le savent, et pourtant ils ont le culot de me jeter au visage leur nouvelle relation délurée. Ils l'ont même fait dans le labyrinthe de haies de la propriété, et nous pouvions tous les entendre crier et gémir. Incroyable. J'étais vraiment embarrassé d'admettre que nous allions à la même école (même si les moldus pensent que c'est une foutue école privée). »_

_« En tous cas, même si j'ai trouvé cela terriblement drôle sur le moment, j'ai peur qu'ils trouvent un moyen de l'utiliser contre moi. Sachant à quel point tu es gentille et attentive aux autres, j'ai eu peur que tu penses le pire alors j'ai voulu t'écrire dès que possible pour confesser mon petit tour. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. C'était pour rire (et parce qu'ils me tapaient VRAIMENT sur les nerfs). Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que tu me manquais terriblement ? Je suis content de te revoir bientôt, même si c'est pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Je t'aime, Draco. »_

Harry n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. L'outrage n'allait pas. La trahison n'était pas assez terrible. Il voulait presque penser que si Draco Malfoy pouvait écrire une lettre comme celle-là, il pouvait prendre le nom d'emprunt 'Daisy Furoncle' pour traîner son nom dans la boue. Après tout, il savait comment transplaner, il pouvait faire de la magie quand il le voulait, et il aurait facilement pu aller au parc voir le spectacle de Jeffries alors que sa tante y allait pour se faire soigner. Peut-être que Mrs Figg avait les ingrédients pour faire du polynectar chez elle, ou qu'il avait réussi à forcer de nombreuses sorcières différentes à aller aux bureaux de la Gazette pour lui…

Il avait été momentanément distrait par ces pensées, mais maintenant, il concentra à nouveau son attention sur les deux filles. A ce qu'il semblait Katie était aussi furieuse que Harry.

« J'y crois pas ! » la voix de Katie était montée d'un cran. « Il ne m'a jamais embrassé ! Et Harry et moi n'avons certainement pas flirté au travail ou baisé dans le labyrinthe ! C'était ton précieux petit ami qui a baisé. Nous l'avons entendu très nettement avec la fille de notre employeur. »

Ginny avait encore les bras croisés, et elle regarda Katie avec un sourcil haussé. « Mmm. Il a dit que toi ou Harry diriez quelque chose comme cela… »

« Je ne le dis pas simplement ! » Katie était maintenant proche de l'hystérie. « C'est vrai ! » Elle avait pris des couleurs, et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle était très frustrée de ne pas être crue.

« Oh, et je suis sensée croire cela après vous avoir trouvé tous les deux au lit ensemble au pub ? » Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir plein d'espoir au ton légèrement jaloux de sa voix, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Ce… C'était la première fois ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le reste. Je te dis la vérité, Ginny. Et tu aurais dû entendre ses raisonnements sur les raisons pour lesquelles il a couché avec elle ! Il t'a pressée parce qu'il devenait fou, et il a reconnu que maintenant qu'il avait eu une issue, il pouvait te laisser attendre aussi longtemps que tu en avais besoin. Harry et moi les avons tous les deux entendu ! Demande-lui si tu veux ! »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi Katie, mais maintenant… »

Katie sourit. « Tu me crois ? »

« … Je crois Draco quand il me dit que tu essayais de nous faire rompre afin que tu puisses sortir avec lui et que Harry puisse sortir avec moi. Je n'avais pas encore saisi cela quand il m'a écrit la lettre. Il m'a dit dans le Leicestershire que c'était ce qu'il suspectait. Mais cela ne va pas marcher. Tu ne vas pas me prendre mon petit ami, Katie Bell. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu utilises Harry comme cela. Il mérite bien mieux. »

Maintenant, Katie avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui allait faire du lancer de vomi sur grande distance. « Moi ! et Draco Malfoy ! Je t'ai dit… Il ne m'a pas embrassé. Fais moi confiance, il ne serait pas vivant s'il avait essayé cela sur moi. » Harry cru cela. « Je ne le prendrais pas si c'était le dernier mâle sur terre ! Je préfèrerais encore la bestialité et tenter ma chance avec les croisements d'espèces plutôt que d'aller avec lui. Bien qu'en fait, comme il n'est pas humain, cela le qualifierait aussi pour les croisements d'espèces. Tu dois être folle si tu penses que je veux être avec Draco Malfoy ! »

« Bien… Harry avait peut-être la flamme pour moi un moment. Ne me comprends pas mal… J'étais amoureuse de lui quand j'étais plus jeune, et il avait tout le droit de penser… »

« … Je pense qu'il l'a encore… » dit doucement Katie, baissant les yeux. Puis elle eut l'air d'avoir voulu se mordre la langue, comme cela supportait partiellement l'accusation de Ginny.

« Alors pourquoi me dirais-tu quelque chose qui, si je te croyais, pourrait nous faire rompre, Draco et moi, si tu voulais vraiment être avec Harry ? Et si tu penses que Harry a encore des sentiments pour moi ? Si je n'avais pas de petit ami, et si, comme tu le dis toi-même, Harry a encore la flamme pour moi, ne penses-tu pas qu'il essayerait de sortir avec moi ? Si tu voulais vraiment être avec lui, tu ne voudrais pas que nous rompions. »

Katie leva le menton. « Je ne sais pas où va ma relation avec Harry, si elle va quelque part, mais je sais que lorsque je vois un menteur de bâtard, je trouve que c'est mon devoir de le dire ! Si cela signifie que vous rompiez et que Harry décide de sortir avec toi, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais au moins, je sais que j'aurais fait ce qui est bien ! » Elle avait pris encore plus de couleurs, et soudain, Harry se sentit encore plus déchiré sur ses sentiments pour toutes les deux.

Ginny regarda la date sur la lettre. « Draco a écrit cela il y a des semaines. Dans la lettre, il dit que c'est arrivé 'hier'. Est-ce correct ? »

« Les choses qui sont arrivées 'hier' quand la lettre a été écrite sont les choses que je t'ai dit qu'il était arrivé, pas ce qu'il a dit. Mais autrement, la date est correcte, oui. »

« Hmmm » fit Ginny d'une voix amusée. Elle commença à jouer avec une chaîne d'argent autour de son cou. « Alors… Tu te sens très obligée de dénoncer un petit ami infidèle à sa petite amie qui ne suspecte rien, et pourtant tu attends tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt, s'il a vraiment fait ce que tu as dit ? Est-ce que cela ne ressemblerait pas plus à la couverture de la tromperie d'un petit ami infidèle ? Bien sûr, ce que tu dis qui est arrivé n'est jamais arrivé, alors ce n'est vraiment ni ici, ni ailleurs… »

« Mais… Mais… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je me sens désolée pour ce pauvre Harry. Il n'a probablement aucune idée que tu l'utilisais pour essayer de te faire désirer de Draco. Je suppose que tu savais que nous ne couchions pas ensemble. Harry nous a surpris en train d'avoir une petite dispute à ce sujet pour l'anniversaire de Draco, et je suppose qu'il te l'a dit. Oh, ne t'enthousiasme pas. Nous nous sommes réconciliés. Mais j'imagine que tu pensais que ta petite performance dans la labyrinthe tenterait Draco d'aller dans tes bras… »

Katie avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de vomir maintenant. « Est-ce ce qu'il t'a dit ? Et pour la dernière fois, la première et unique fois était dans le pub, et nous n'avons rien fait au travail ! Dans le labyrinthe, c'était Draco et l'autre fille ! »

Ginny roula les yeux, ignorant Katie. « Et puis vous avez encore essayé en sachant que nous rentrerions tous les trois dans la chambre du pub… »

« Mais non ! Si nous avions réfléchi à quelque chose de la sorte, nous aurions au moins porté des habits. Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« Tu es celle qui étaient nue au lit avec quelqu'un que tu voyais depuis moins d'un mois. Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? » Puis Harry remarqua que, en parlant, elle avait sorti la chose qui était sur la chaîne en argent de son chemisier. Il la vit seulement une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne la serre étroitement dans sa main.

L'autre amulette du basilik.

« Je… Je… » s'effondra Katie, à court de mots. Elle regarda Ginny, incurable face à tant de désinformation.

L'expression de Ginny changea soudain comme elle tenait l'amulette. Elle eut l'air surprise, réveillée. Puis elle eut l'air plus en colère que Harry ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers la salle de bain et poussa brusquement la porte, le cognant sur le genou avec.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il, même s'il l'avait à moitié anticipé. Elle se jeta sur lui, lui tapant sur le torse avec ses poings.

« Je peux pas croire que…Que tu l'aies forcée sur lui juste pour… Juste pour… » Elle s'affaiblit et arrêta son assaut, levant les yeux vers lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage maintenant. Il n'essaya pas de se défendre ou d'arrêter son attaque. Ses yeux étaient affolés. Est-ce qu'elle croyait vraiment Draco Malfoy ? se demanda-t-il. Où avait-elle le sentiment qu'elle devait faire cela ?

Il regarda l'amulette du basilik pendue contre son chemisier, puis son visage écarlate. « Que vois-tu quand tu la touches, Ginny ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle le regarda pendant une demi-minute extrêmement douloureuse, se tenant de façon tentante près de lui, ses yeux grands ouverts de frayeur. Puis elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit de la pièce.

« Reste à l'écart de mon petit ami ! » lança-t-elle à Katie avant de s'enfuir en montant les escaliers. Harry se demanda si elle se référait vraiment à Draco Malfoy.

Il émergea penaudement de la salle de bain. Katie s'appuya contre la fenêtre, essayant encore de reprendre son souffle. Harry secoua la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais… Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il pouvait être aussi bas… »

Katie soupira, sa respiration revenant finalement à la normale. « C'est bon Harry. J'ai juste besoin que tu me promettes une chose… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle le regarda avec un éclat métallique dans les yeux. « Éloigne. La. De Draco. Malfoy. Sauve la, Harry. Elle l'a dans la tête. Elle n'est plus sensée ! Que tu la convainques d'être avec toi ou simplement de ne plus être avec lui, fais ce que tu dois faire pour qu'ils rompent ! »

Harry sourit. « Oui, seulement… Tout ce que je vais dire dans l'immédiat est suspect, n'est-ce pas ? Encore plus maintenant qu'avant. » Puis il referma brusquement la bouche. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il l'accusait d'avoir fait empirer les choses. Il se souvint maintenant du Draco Malfoy de son autre vie et des nombreux complots qu'ils avaient ourdi avec leur ruse de Serpentard. Il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

« Est-ce que je t'ai jamais dit que le Choixpeau avait voulu me mettre à Serpentard ? »

Elle eut l'air choquée. « Non ! »

« Bien, évidemment, il ne l'a pas fait, mais…Je peux être aussi malin qu'un Serpentard quand je veux… »

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Katie. « Cela te dérange de me dire ce que tu as en tête ? Je peux garder un secret. »

« Rien de particulier encore. Mais après que l'école ait commencé, je vais commencer à tendre l'oreille. Je suppose qu'avec une école pleine de filles, Malfoy va à coup sûr déraper tôt ou tard. Je vais m'assurer que je saurais quand cela se produira… et que Ginny le saura peu après. Et je parle de la vérité. La vérité vraie. Pas la version de Draco Malfoy de la vérité. »

Katie eut encore l'air outrée. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait eu le culot de clamer que je… Je… »

« Crois-le. Rien n'est en dessous de lui. Je l'ai appris à la dure. Il a l'art de convaincre Ginny de faire des choses que le bon sens devrait lui dire de ne pas faire… Comme quand ils ont tous les deux prétendu qu'il allait la violer dans le donjon de potions… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était une scène, et elle a fini avec l'envoi de son père à Azkaban, mais bon… J'ai cru que Ron allait le tuer et finir lui-même à Azkaban. Et quand j'ai porté Ginny à l'aile de l'hôpital, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que c'était un traumatisme qui allait la hanter pour le restant de ses jours… »

Katie secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient fait cela… » chuchota-t-elle, incrédule.

« Je ne blâme pas Ginny… Comme tu dis, elle l'a dans la tête. La même chose est arrivée quand elle était en première année… » commença-t-il à dire, mais il s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Heu, hum… Rien. Peu importe. » Il força un bâillement et s'étira. « Je suis épuisé après ma course. Ca te dit de te joindre à moi dans la cuisine ? »

« Cela me semble bien. Me disputer avec une personne ayant subi un lavage de cerveau m'a crevé. J'ai besoin d'un bon thé bien fort. Et puis après peut-être d'une sieste. »

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine, en se tenant la main. Il s'émerveillait de son courage. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de filles dans sa position qui auraient fait face à Ginny avec cette information.

Il pensa encore à l'histoire élaborée que Draco Malfoy avait inventée, et au fait qu'ils portaient maintenant tous les deux l'amulette du basilik ? L'avait-elle vu lui ou Malfoy ? se demanda-t-il encore. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait jamais pouvoir rompre le sort que Ginny Weasley semblait avoir reçu de son petit ami. Il ne savait pas où allait sa relation avec Katie, mais il sentait très fortement que, Prophétie ou pas, ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire était de trouver de quel journal intime diabolique Draco Malfoy était sorti et de le poignarder très fort avec une dent de basilik.

NDA :la citation est de la page 13 des 'citées invisibles' d'Italio Calvino, traduit de l'italien par William Weaver (NDT : et retraduit en français, alors ça donne, forcément…)


	32. Chap 07

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici (enfin) le septième chapitre de la Prophétie du Triangle. Non, non, je n'abandonne pas la traduction, mais j'avance beaucoup moins vite que par un temps.

Charlie Black : je suppose que tu as du revenir sans trouver ce chapitre, mais cette fois-ci, il est bien en place.

Bloum : merci beaucoup pour la précision. Je n'avais pas connaissance de cette chanson. Le monde est décidément petit

Oc-HP : merci beaucoup. Heureux que la trilogie te plaise.

Ex WendyMalfoy ; qualité ou défaut ? Ca dépend de si c'est pour la bonne cause

idefix61 : merci

Mary Cooper : la suite de suite. Mais quelles intuitions foudroyantes

Lunenoire : pareil que ci-dessous

Bia : draco n'a pas la réputation d'être un gentil garçon. Si ?

Voldemort : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Je continue bon et je tiens le cap.

Audery : patience, on n'est pas encore au mariage

Bartimeus : tant de temps pour lire un seul chapitre ? Pourtant, je pense que ca se lit plutôt bien. En tous cas, merci pour ta review.

Fumseck : et ce coup-ci, il a fallu attendre un mois. Dsl.. Mais la suite est en préparation.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour un chapitre qui doit être, je pense, assez attendu maintenant.

Smndi.

Chapitre sept

Sape

_Au fil du temps, les châteaux ont évolué en réponse au développement des machines de sièges. Cependant, comme les châteaux devenaient plus élaborés, ils devenaient aussi plus chers, et de moins en moins de seigneurs pouvaient se payer des forteresses qui étaient militairement à jour. Un problème majeur des tours de garde… était qu'elles étaient vulnérables aux attaques sur les coins. Alors que les défenseurs pouvaient tirer sur les assiégeants par les meurtrières, ou leur lancer des objets par le haut, si les attaquants pouvaient atteindre un coin de la tour, ils pouvaient attaquer la base du mur avec des pics. Finalement, les assaillants pouvaient de cette manière soit passer à travers le mur, soit le faire s'effondrer et sapant le coin._

Robin S. Oggins, Castles and Fortresses

Sans surprise, Ginny décida qu'elle était restée assez longtemps à Ascog. Elle dit qu'elle voulait être chez elle avec ses parents, pour mieux connaître sa sœur. Draco Malfoy ne voulait pas rester sans elle, et il voulut revenir au travail et gagner de l'argent, en tous cas. Il était invité au mariage à la fin août, mais comme il ne participait pas à la cérémonie, il ne resterait pas chez les Spinnet la semaine avant. Il allait transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Mrs Figg allait le prendre en dehors du Chaudron Baveur. (Les sorts anti-transplanage sur sa maison l'empêchaient de voyager là en utilisant cette méthode, et il n'y avait pas de point de transplanage sûr au village.)

Katie ne retournait pas chez son père non plus, mais Harry était inquiet qu'elle conduise toute seule sur toute la distance (Elle pouvait simplement transplaner, mais Sam devait retrouver sa voiture). D'un autre côté, suggérer que Katie et Draco partagent la voiture (juste tous les deux), jusque chez Mrs Figg n'allait pas très bien se passer après la confrontation Ginny / Katie.

« J'irai avec toi. » dit Harry comme ils prenaient le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Lui et Katie étaient assis avec Sirius à l'extrémité de la longue table, les neveux et la nièce de Sirius de l'autre côté. Tout le monde avait déjà mangé. « Je ne peux pas t'aider à conduire, mais au moins, tu ne seras pas seule. Je pourrai utiliser ton feu pour revenir ici par cheminette. »

Sirius insista pour qu'ils appellent fréquemment. (Mrs Weasley avait envoyé Hedwige à Ascog afin qu'ils puissent la prendre.) Il leur donna aussi à tous les deux une carte de la Grande-Bretagne des sorciers, qui incluait comment trouver les quartiers magiques des grandes villes qu'ils traverseraient et de nombreux pubs de sorciers avec de bonnes commodités. « Tenez-moi au courant de l'endroit où vous êtes. Je pourrai transplaner et faire un bout de chemin avec vous. Je sais que tu commences bientôt ta formation d'auror, » dit-il à Katie, « mais je me sentirai quand même mieux si Harry voyageait avec trois personnes majeures au lieu d'une. »

Harry se rebiffa. « Je majeur maintenant aussi, souviens t'en. Et Lupin… heu Remus… peut te parler des compétences en Forces du Mal. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Oui, oui, Harry. Tu es très impressionnant. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas la tête qui enfle, d'accord ? » Sirius soupira, et Harry eut honte d'avoir été si susceptible. Il n'aurait pas objecté si Severus Rogue avait suggéré la même chose, mais bon, dans son autre vie, Rogue avait eu la figure de son père pendant plus de dix ans, avec des instinct qui étaient habituellement très sûrs. Sirius n'était pas habitué à son nouveau rôle de père de remplacement, et ses incertitudes apparaissaient fréquemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils à Sirius. « C'est exact… Tu peux transplaner ! Mais… Tu étais à Azkaban… »

Sirius lui haussa les sourcils. « J'ai été blanchi, tu te souviens ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas transplaner ? »

Katie regarda coupablement Harry qui dit immédiatement à Sirius « Tu sais. Parce que les anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban n'y sont pas autorisés. » il se tourna vers Katie. « Cela ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que cela s'appliquerait à Sirius cependant, comme il était innocent. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Il n'y a pas d'interdiction de transplanage pour les anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban. » dit-il calmement, regardant interrogativement Katie. Elle se mordit les lèvres en regardant la table.

« Je sais, » dit-elle, regardant à nouveau Harry. « C'était un mensonge, Harry. Je suis désolé. »

Harry était confus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aurais menti à ce sujet ? Alors ton père peut transplaner ? »

« Bien… » commença-t-elle, sa voix tremblant.

« … Ou est-ce qu'il n'a pas eu son permis de transplaner ? » suggéra Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Tous les aurors doivent avoir leur permis de transplaner. Tu peux imaginer un auror qui ne pourrait pas le faire ? » Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela. C'était encore légèrement étranger pour lui, l'idée du gentil Sam travaillant comme auror.

« Vous voyez, » commença doucement à dire Katie, en regardant autour d'elle. Mercy et ses frères étaient assis à l'autre bout de la table de la cuisine, avalant encore leur petit déjeuner. « Il n'y a… Il n'y a plus beaucoup de magie que papa puisse encore faire. Plus du tout. Les détraqueurs… Ils lui ont tout aspiré. Toute sa magie je veux dire. Ou presque toute. »

Harry se souvint que Sirius avait dit, dans la cabane hurlante, à la fin de sa troisième année, que la raison pour laquelle il avait pu garder ses pouvoirs était que les détraqueurs ne l'avaient pas rendu fou. Quand il était en chien, ses émotions ne ressemblaient pas à celles des humains. Par dessus le marché, sa pensée dominante était qu'il était innocent. Comme ce n'était pas une pensée joyeuse, ils ne pouvaient pas la lui aspirer. Mais ensuite, il se renfrogna, se souvenant de la leçon sur les gènes magiques qu'il avait eue de Mrs Figg et d'Hermione. « Tu es sûre ? Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas éteint ses gènes magiques. Ils peuvent juste…. Juste avoir mis du désordre dans son esprit, de telle sorte qu'il ne croit plus en lui. » Il se souvint de Rodney Jeffries. « C'est cela ! » dit-il soudain. « Ce dont Sam a besoin, c'est de trouver Rodney Jeffries ! Ma tante était une moldue, et il l'a faite croire en elle et a activé suffisamment de gène magiques pour qu'elle soit une sorcière maintenant ! Ou du moins, je pense qu'elle l'est. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait aider ton père ! »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Personne ne sait où est Jeffries Harry. Et même si nous savions… Il est recherché par les autorités magiques autant que moldues. Je ne pense pas que le ministère veut qu'il continue à créer des personnes magiques en ce moment… »

« Mais Sam est déjà un sorcier ! » dit-il avec force.

« Pas vraiment, » dit doucement Katie. « Plus maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il travaille pour Aberforth depuis qu'il est sorti. Il ne peut plus vraiment fonctionner comme un sorcier. Les détraqueurs… »

Ils se turent tous. Puis Harry eut une idée horrible. Si les détraqueurs pouvaient faire cela au fil du temps à une personne qui avait été avec eux à Azkaban, que feraient-ils pour quelqu'un comme sa tante Petunia ? Ou est-ce que le ministère… ou Voldemort… pourrait utiliser les détraqueurs pour pomper les capacités magiques d'autres personnes ? Il avait eu peur que le ministère n'essaye de retransformer les 'nouveaux' sorciers et sorcières en moldus, et que Voldemort n'utilise ensuite la technique sur les sorciers nés de moldus… ou juste n'importe qui. Rétrospectivement, il réalisa que peut-être aucune nouvelle technique n'avait besoin d'être inventée, à part trouver un moyen d'accélérer cela. Cela avait été utilisé par le ministère depuis longtemps, mais les détraqueurs, sauf pendant sa troisième année à l'école, avaient été mis à l'écart à Azkaban, où le reste de la population, moldus et sorciers confondus, n'était pas exposé à eux. Maintenant Harry avait une meilleure compréhension du pourquoi.

Il regarda encore la pièce. Les enfants avaient fini de manger, et ils mettaient leurs couverts dans l'évier. Mercy tourna soudain la tête et lui lança un de ses regards pénétrants et dérangeants, avec ses étranges yeux pâles. Il frissonna involontairement.

Il se demanda aussi si la pièce était vraiment vide de troisième œil. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne semblait pas être le moment de remettre ses craintes sur les détraqueurs sur le tapis, juste au cas où. Il savait déjà que Dumbledore s'inquiétait que les détraqueurs deviennent des partisans de Voldemort. Il se souvint quand il se mettait en boule dans le coin de sa cellule à Azkaban…

« Mais » continua Katie, « tu es resté à Azkaban encore plus longtemps que mon père. Et il n'était pas en quartier d'isolation… Il y en avait d'autres dont les détraqueurs pouvaient absorber les esprits. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été affecté de la même façon que papa ? »

« Parce que je suis un animagus. » dit simplement Sirius. « Oui, j'avais deux détraqueurs postés en dehors de ma cellule. Et quand j'avais ma forme humaine, ils me faisaient me sentir complètement misérable et rompu. Mais quand j'avais ma forme d'animagus, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de prise sur mon esprit. Cela ne ressemblait plus à un esprit humain pour eux, et mes émotions ne ressemblaient pas à des émotions humaines. Techniquement, elles ne l'étaient pas. C'est aussi ainsi que j'ai pu m'échapper. »

Harry se souvint vivement de quand il était passé devant les détraqueurs dans sa forme de griffon, bondissant depuis le roc nu avec ses ailes étendues, face à la côte d'Écosse… Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose. « Queudver ! C'est un animagus aussi ! Est-ce que tu leur as dit comment tu t'étais échappé ? Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'ils doivent empêcher Queudver de faire la même chose ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « De nombreuses précautions ont été prises pour empêcher Peter de pouvoir se métamorphoser. Ils connaissent le danger. J'ai expliqué au ministère exactement comment je me suis échappé, et comment j'ai empêché les détraqueurs d'affecter mon esprit autant que celui des autres prisonniers. Bien, une fois encore… Je crois que Peter pense qu'il est plus en sûreté en prison, et qu'il ne veut pas quitter cette sécurité. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Oui, et je crois que j'ai aidé à le prendre contre sa volonté. Tu ne penses pas que c'est aussi possible qu'ils ne soient pas aussi vigilants pour un prisonnier dont ils pensent qu'il est là volontairement ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il sait cela ? »

Sirius considéra cela. « Tu marques un point. Je vais descendre au ministère dans quelques minutes pour voir Peter. J'en parlerai avec les personnes appropriées. Je devrais être de retour pour déjeuner. »

« Pour voir Peter ! » Harry était choqué, et soudain, il réalisa que durant toute la récitation des crimes de Queudver, Sirius avait appelé son vieux camarade 'Peter', pas Pettigrew, ni Queudver. Il scruta Sirius qui ne semblait pas être le même homme qui voulait risquer de retourner à Azkaban pour avoir tué Peter Pettigrew qu'il y a seulement trois ans.

« Oui, Harry. Je vais lui rendre visite. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'autre qu'il pourra nous dire avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent à Azkaban. Ils l'assommeront avant de faire cela, au fait. Il ne sera pas réanimé avant d'être en sûreté dans sa nouvelle cellule. »

Harry considéra cela. A certains égards, cela ne semblait pas juste que Queudver n'ai pas cette vue terrifiante sur la forteresse de pierre qu'il avait eu quand il avait été amené en prison dans son autre vie. D'un autre côté, si être assommé l'empêchait de s'échapper, cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

Ron eut lui-même l'air assommé quand Harry lui dit qu'il revenait à Londres avec Katie.

« Heu, juste vous deux ? Et après tout… Nous sommes tous les deux là pour te voir, et maintenant tu t'enfuies à Londres. » Ils étaient dans la cour. Harry était sur une chaise qu'il avait prise au bureau dans le salon, et Ron était sur un banc de pierre qui était construit dans le mur extérieur. Harry pencha sa chaise en arrière, sur les pieds de derrière, ses jambes en appui sur le banc à côté de Ron. Hermione était allongée sur le banc, sa tête sur la jambe de Ron, dormant d'épuisement. Elle avait été courir tôt avec Harry, Ron, Draco et Ginny, et puis s'était entraînée dans la cour avec Ron. Ron toucha tendrement ses boucles brillantes comme elle dormait.

« Je ne vous abandonne pas, » l'assura Harry. « Je vais revenir par cheminette. Cela va seulement prendre une paire de jours. Nous pourrons couper par l'intérieur. Nous n'aurons pas à faire un détour par le Leicestershire et Exeter, comme nous ne nous arrêterons pas chez toi ou chez Maggie. Nous avons seulement pris la voiture pour venir ici parce que nous ne pouvions pas vraiment voyager par cheminette jusque chez Maggie. Et peut-être… Cela vous donnera une chance à tous les deux d'être plus proches. » Il haussa un sourcil, espérant que Ron saisirait. Son meilleur ami grimaça.

« Harry, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerais que nous soyons plus proches. » La voix de Ron était encore plus suggestive que celle de Harry. « Mais… Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je ne veux jamais la blesser. Je veux dire physiquement. C'est une bonne chose que je puisse faire de la magie quand je veux. J'utilise tout le temps le Reparo à ce qu'il me semble… »

Harry sourit. « Je t'ai vu casser seulement deux choses depuis que tu es ici. Et elles ont été facilement réparées. Hermione n'est pas une tasse de thé, Ron. Elle est plus solide que ce que tu penses. »

Ron baissa les yeux vers son visage endormi, ses sentiments visibles. « Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » chuchota-t-il, sa voix pleine d'admiration comme il la regardait. « En plus de sa formation d'animagus, elle est allée au dojo, pour méditer… » Harry acquiesça.

« Pour toi. Et tu l'as fait en premier en partie pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas croire comment tu as réussi à calmer Maggie quand je l'ai presque envoyée au trente-sixième dessous. Tu as dérapé un peu cependant ce matin. J'ai pensé que tu allais tuer Malfoy quand il a commencé à parler de Ginny et d'Hermione. » Comme d'habitude, Malfoy avait senti nécessaire de faire des commentaires sur les tenues de sport des filles. Ron se renfrogna profondément.

« Malfoy sera probablement mon test ultime. Si je peux éviter qu'il me mette en colère, je saurai que je contrôle complètement mon tempérament de loup-garou… »

Harry rit. « Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'être un loup-garou pour te mettre en colère à cause de lui avant. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Malfoy parte avant que tu lui arraches les bras. » Ron sourit, de toute évidence aimant cela presque autant que de voir Draco Malfoy, l'Étonnant Furet Bondissant. Harry continua. « Il a cependant partagé la conduite pour venir ici. Ah, bon. Je suppose que même la personne la plus ennuyeuse peu parfois être utile en dépit d'elle-même… »

Ron transforma son froncement en sourire en coin. « Bien, lors de ce voyage, Katie et toi n'aurez pas à vous soucier que quelqu'un vous dérange. »

Harry déplaça légèrement son pied sur le côté et tapa doucement le bras de Ron. « Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'y vais, idiot. »

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit maintenant. « Non, mais si tu es sur la route pendant deux jours, tu en auras définitivement l'opportunité… »

« Est-ce que tu vas continuer à vivre indirectement à travers moi ou est-ce que toi et Hermione… ? »

« Non, Harry. Ne le dis pas. » Ron avait l'air en colère maintenant. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu sembles juste terriblement intéressé par ma vie sexuelle. » Il regarda encore le visage de Ron pour voir quelle serait sa réaction à ce qu'il disait.

« Bien, je ne peux pas avoir une… »

« Pourquoi pas, bon sang ? » l'interrompit Harry avec impatience.

Ron avait l'air de plus en plus grincheux. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de savoir si tu vas envoyer Katie à l'hôpital avec les os brisés, Harry. Le mois dernier, avant la pleine lune… Je ne peux pas le décrire. Il y avait cette espèce de folie m'habitant. Je pensais que j'allais devenir complètement fou. Ce n'était pas dur pour moi de comprendre pourquoi on dit des gens qui sont fous qu'ils sont lunatiques. La lune me rendait certainement fou. Je hais penser à ce que j'aurais pu faire à un autre humain s'il avait été dans la même pièce que moi… »

« Alors ne passe ce moment avec personne ! » dit Harry irrité. « Fais seulement… ces sortes de choses, aux autres périodes du mois ! C'est si dur de trouver cela ? » il s'arrêta juste avant de dire à Ron qu'il était un idiot, sentant que cela n'irait pas très bien. Mais ensuite, Hermione commença à bailler et à s'étirer. Elle se tourna de telle sorte que son visage était en haut, ses yeux encore fermés. Ron mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne la réveille pas. » fit-il sur ses lèvres. Harry croisa les bras. Il sentait que c'était juste une excuse pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Il sortit un magazine de Quidditch qu'il regardait et commença à le feuilleter, montrant de temps et temps quelque chose à Ron, en silence, tandis que Hermione continuait de dormir.

A un moment, Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient tous trois assis là, Hermione commença à faire une sorte de bruit contentement, et, regardant par-dessus son magazine, Harry vit que Ron avait légèrement caressé son bras. Ses yeux encore fermés, elle leva la main et trouva le menton de Ron, ses doigts traçant rêveusement les contours de sa mâchoire. Harry essaya de contenir son sourire. Il se leva discrètement et se faufila à l'intérieur, allant dans la cuisine chercher une boisson fraîche. Il y avait une porte dans un coin de la cuisine qui conduisait à une grande arrière cuisine. L'arrière cuisine était enchantée pour être très froide, et fonctionnait comme une chambre froide. Harry se servit un peu de jus de citrouille glacé, puis ressortit dans la cuisine en le sirotant, s'installant à la longue table pour lire la Gazette du Sorcier qui était ouverte là.

Les fenêtres de la cour étaient ouvertes, et quand il entendit un petit grognement, il leva les yeux, souriant quand il vit la raison de ce grognement. En se réveillant, Hermione avait tiré le visage de Ron vers le sien. Il l'avait légèrement soulevée de telle sorte que sa tête n'était plus sur ses cuisses. Leurs bouches étaient connectées, et il avait sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, tenant sa tête contre lui. Harry eut à peine conscience que Draco Malfoy entrait dans la pièce. En voyant l'expression sur le visage de Harry, il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Soudain, trop rapidement pour que Harry puisse l'empêcher, il s'avança à grands pas vers la fenêtre ouverte et passa sa tête à travers, leur criant. « Trouvez une chambre, Weasley et Granger ! »

Il referma la fenêtre en la claquant et Hermione et Ron levèrent les yeux, alarmés. Harry pensa qu'il était possible qu'ils aient oublié que n'importe qui pouvait les voir dans la cour. Iraient-ils dans une chambre se demanda Harry. En étant seuls pendant une paire de jours, peut-être que les choses progresseraient un peu, pensa Harry.

Mais ensuite, Draco Malfoy se détourna de la fenêtre et croisa le froncement de sourcils de Harry, le lui rendant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Potter ? » grogna-t-il, allant vers l'arrière-cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que je regarde ? » répondit Harry, respirant bruyamment à travers ses narines. « Je regarde un sale menteur, voilà ce que je regarde. »

Malfoy émergea de l'arrière cuisine avec son propre verre de citrouille. Il souriait. « Oh, exact. Ginny m'a dit que Katie avait essayé de me donner. Bien essayé, Potter, mais, comme d'habitude, j'avais un temps d'avance sur toi. »

Harry voulait lui passer ses mains autour de la gorge. Pendant une minute, il souhaita avoir la force de loup-garou de Ron. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela. Katie a décidé de le dire à Ginny parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien de garder l'information pour elle-même. Elle voulait que Ginny sache ce que tu es vraiment. Malheureusement, elle ne sait toujours pas. »

Draco Malfoy arbora un simulacre d'expression de tristesse. « Oh. Suis-je supposé être contrit et tomber à genoux pour m'excuser ? Tu auras des cheveux blancs avant que cela se produise. »

« Je sais. Tu n'as pas de conscience, alors je connais mieux à faire d'attendre que tu te comportes comme les gens qui en ont une. Écoute, si Ginny n'est pas prête à coucher avec toi, et que c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, bien. Rompt avec elle, et vois n'importe quelle fille que tu veux. Mais ne baise pas d'autres filles dans son dos. Romps proprement. »

« Oh, tu aimerais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas, Potter. Tu n'es pas mon chef, tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas à l'école maintenant. Tu n'es pas le préfet en chef du monde. Tu es le capitaine du club de duel de Poudlard, pas de Draco Malfoy. Et je ne sais même pas ce que tu es quand il s'agit de ces foutus elfes de maison… »

« Général de l'armée des elfes. » dit Harry entre ses dents serrées. Malfoy rit.

« Général de l'armée… » essaya-t-il de répéter d'une voix aiguë, mais il ne put pas terminer à cause de son rire. « Oh… C'est trop, Potter. Je pense que je vais me rompre quelque chose… » Il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre, riant fort.

Harry se leva. Il résista à l'envie pressante de lui mettre ses mains dessus et alla vers la porte de la cuisine à la place. « Bien. Tu m'éviteras la peine de te rompre quelque chose. » Il sortit de la cuisine, descendant les escaliers jusqu'aux donjons. Il se sentait un petit peu sans but, et il décida d'aller nager dans la piscine souterraine. Il dut descendre deux niveaux en-dessous du sol, puis il alla dans le vestiaire des hommes où il savait que Sirius avait mis des affaires de bain pour lui. Après s'être changé et avoir pris une serviette, il traversa la pièce de la piscine, qui avait un plafond voûté rappelant celui de la grande salle de Poudlard. Il était enchanté pour ressembler au ciel de dehors tout le temps, afin qu'à la place d'avoir l'impression de nager dans une grotte souterraine, on ait l'impression qu'elle était dehors, sous un soleil d'été éclatant (bien plus chaud, en fait, que le vrai soleil de ce jour). Les murs étaient peints d'une fresque animée, représentant un jardin fourmillant d'oiseaux, d'écureuils, et même de gnomes, mais qui ne pouvaient jamais s'échapper de leur prison à deux dimensions, et l'intérieur de la piscine elle-même était peint en bleu turquoise, donnant à l'eau claire et brillante la même couleur.

Il découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul qui voulait se rafraîchir dans la piscine. Ginny était déjà là, se relaxant sur les marches qui conduisaient dans l'eau. De toute évidence, elle ne prévoyait pas de quitter Ascog juste maintenant. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, comme si elle absorbait le soleil, mais Harry savait que l'enchantement ne permettait pas vraiment aux personnes de bronzer ou de prendre un coup de soleil. Il déglutit. Ses longues jambes fines sortaient de son simple maillot blanc une pièce, et ses cheveux étaient attachés et enroulés sur sa tête, ne la gênant pas. Il se détourna, essayant de ne pas la regarder, et il plaça sa serviette sur un banc le long du mur, déroulant Sandy de sur son bras et la plaçant doucement sur sa serviette. Bien qu'elle aime les environnements humides, elle n'était pas un serpent aquatique et elle ne voulait pas être elle-même dans l'eau.

« Tu penses que je devrais partir, Sandy ? » lui siffla-t-il doucement. Elle leva sa petite tête et le fixa.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu partir, Harry Potter ? Je pensais que tu avais dit vouloir nager. »

« Oui, mais… Mais elle est là. »

« Est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas que tu nages ? »

« Ce n'est pas cela. Elle m'en veut. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est en colère avec moi. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle va probablement simplement partir furieuse. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? Elle ne sera plus là. »

« Mais… » dit Harry, baissant les bras. « Elle va probablement me gronder avant. »

« Pourquoi te gronderait-elle ? »

« Parce qu'elle pense que je suis après elle. »

« Après elle ? »

« Que je veux qu'elle soit ma petite amie. »

Sandy sembla regarder Ginny maintenant, puis Harry.

« Oui. »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Tu le veux. »

« Quoi… ? on… Non je veux pas. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Je ne te mens pas, Harry Potter. Ne me ment pas. »

« Je… Je ne… »

« Harry Potter, sais-tu ce que cela signifie d'avoir le don ? »

« Cela signifie… Que tu peux prévoir l'avenir. Dans ton cas, seulement quelques minutes à l'avance et à proximité de l'endroit où tu es, mais bon… Tu peux prévoir ce qui va arriver. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Tous ceux qui ont le Don… Les serpents, les humains, les centaures, ou d'autres créatures, car d'autres créatures ont le Don… peuvent aussi voir la Vérité. Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais menti, Harry Potter ? »

Harry referma sa bouche, puis laissa à peine échapper sa réponse, sifflant doucement. « Oui, je sais que tu ne me mentirais jamais, Sandy. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te mentirais jamais. Je ne peux pas. Je peux seulement dire la vérité. Quand je prévois des choses, je dis la vérité de ce que j'ai prévu. Il y a des choses plus générales qui peuvent être vues aussi. Des choses qui n'arrivent pas à un moment particulier. Les choses qui sont. Cela aussi est la vérité. »

Harry regarda le petit serpent vert, sentant son estomac se retourner en lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny par-dessus son épaule, encore allongée sur ses épaules tandis que ses jambes flottaient dans l'eau claire.

Assez de cela, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se disputer plus longtemps avec Sandy. Elle a tort, pensa-t-il avec entêtement. Il enleva sa montre et la posa sur la serviette à côté de Sandy, puis il alla à l'extrémité peu profonde de la piscine et sauta dedans, plus en désordre que ce qu'il voulait. Ginny fut généreusement aspergée quand il fit cela et elle se redressa, bafouillant.

« Que… ? Harry ! Tu es aussi mauvais que Ron ! » Elle s'essuya l'eau du visage et lui lança un regard coléreux. Il se tint dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, se sentant assez idiot.

Oui, pensa-t-il. Considère-moi comme ton frère. Je te considèrerai comme ma sœur. Et puis tout ira bien.

« Hum… Désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait si terrible. »

Il se demanda si elle allait dire quoique ce soit sur la veille, sur le fait qu'il ait été dans la salle de bain à écouter sa conversation avec Katie. Sur son accusation. Il la regarda encore. L'amulette du basilik pendait entre ses seins, l'argent brillant dans l'imitation du soleil.

« Quand as-tu commencé à porter l'amulette ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle eut l'air surprise. « Hier matin. Draco… Draco me l'a donnée avant le petit déjeuner. »

Harry acquiesça. « Il était temps. Je la lui ai donnée il y a plus d'un mois. »

Ginny semblait irritée maintenant. « Tu vas nager ou non ? »

Il se tourna d'un côté et de l'autre dans l'eau, et frappa doucement la surface de ses mains. « Je vais juste m'y habituer maintenant. Je ne sais pas nager de toutes façons. »

Elle eut l'air authentiquement perplexe. « Mais… Mais tu es allé dans le lac de l'école. Pour la deuxième tâche. »

« Exact. Bien… J'avais la branchiflore. Elle m'a donné des branchies sur le cou, afin que je puisse respirer sous l'eau. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin de savoir comment nager pour cela. »

« Oh, je vois. » elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un d'autre les voie. « Tu… Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

Son cœur se mit soudain à battre très vite. Il s'était attendu à se faire disputer. Pas à cela. « Heu… Tu veux bien ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas proposé sinon. » Pour quelque raison, sa voix tremblait de nervosité. Finalement, il acquiesça. « Tu vas devoir enlever tes lunettes pour commencer. » lui dit-elle.

« Elles résistent à l'eau. »

« Quand même… Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Met-les simplement sur le côté. »

Il alla jusqu'au bord de la piscine et posa ses lunettes, lui tournant le dos. C'était maintenant une tâche floue orange, pêche et blanche. Il la vit descendre les marches dans l'eau, puis se rapprocher d'elle. Il fut dans le brouillard la demi-heure qui suivit comme elle l'aidait à apprendre à flotter, à mettre sa tête sous l'eau sans tressaillir et à remplir ses poumons sans haleter avant de repasser sous la surface…

Ils s'étaient rapprochés du centre de la piscine. Il avait pied jusqu'au torse. Elle se tenait très près de lui. Il essaya de balayer ses cheveux de son visage et de la regarder. De plus près, il pouvait la voir assez clairement. Il pouvait voir l'expression de ses énormes yeux marrons comme les doigts de Ginny repoussaient ses cheveux sur son front à sa place, et il voulut que ce moment ne se termine jamais pour contempler cet air détendu qu'elle avait. Mais soudain, quand ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec sa cicatrice, une douleur aveuglante s'écrasa dans son crâne et il recula, ouvrant sa bouche pour crier et perdant aussi pied au fond de la piscine. Il descendit dans l'eau sa bouche grande ouverte, inhalant de copieuses quantités d'eau, puis remontant, haletant.

Dans sa tête, même sans fermer les yeux, il pouvait voir des images. Les gens hurlaient, courant comme des souris face à un oiseau de proie. Les silhouettes vêtues de capes noires les poursuivaient, pointant leurs baguettes… Il pouvait entendre la haute voix froide et le rire inquiétant… Il put voir des éclairs de lumière verte… Encore et encore et encore…

La douleur était la plus incroyable qu'il avait jamais ressentie de sa cicatrice. C'était pire que l'explosion de la station de Westminster, pire que lorsque Karkaroff avait été tué lors de l'initiation de Draco Malfoy, pire que lorsque Franck Bryce avait été tué… Il avait l'impression qu'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc lui perçait la peau et puis lui pénétrait dans le crâne, le cerveau. Il cria et descendit encore, avalant encore plus d'eau. Il sentit les mains de Ginny sur lui, luttant pour tenir ses bras humides et glissants et son torse. Puis, comme il était sous l'eau, il haleta, et il sentit ses poumons se remplir avec cette substance étrangère sans laquelle aucun humain ne pouvait vivre, mais qu'aucun humain n'était sensé respirer : de l'eau. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser, et puis…

Tout devint noir.

xxxxx

Un corps était proche du sien, penché au-dessus de lui. Une bouche chaude et douce était pressée contre la sienne. Il sentit de l'air venir de la bouche. Il toussa compulsivement, puis se tourna instinctivement sur le côté et vomit l'eau sur le sol dallé, toussant encore plus après cela, sentant son contact rassurant sur la peau nue de son dos. Il roula à nouveau sur son dos, la regardant. Elle était juste assez éloignée pour que ses traits soient trop indistincts pour qu'il puisse déterminer son expression. Il pouvait voir les cheveux roux, le nez, les yeux, la bouche. Le rendu impressionniste d'une jolie fille, mais sans spécificités. Sa natte s'était défaite de sur sa tête et pendait à côté de l'amulette du basilik, qui était une tâche argentée.

Il leva la main en hésitant et la passa derrière son cou, l'encourageant doucement à se pencher à nouveau. Quand elle le fit, sa main n'était plus en contact avec son cou. Elle le fit de son propre accord. Sa bouche était contre la sienne, et elle lui donnait à nouveau la vie, une autre sorte de vie, puis elle donna de doux baisers sur ses joues, son menton, son nez. Avec son visage si près maintenant, il pouvait voir les traces des larmes maintenant.

« J'ai pensé que tu étais parti, » dit-elle la voix pleine de larme, reniflant. « Et que c'était tout de ma faute… »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, le tenant en place de telle sorte qu'elle était assez proche pour qu'il puisse vraiment la voir. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. » chuchota-t-il. Il n'avait pas encore assez d'air dans ses poumons pour parler normalement.

« Alors, » dit-elle en déglutissant, lui permettant encore de lui tenir sa tête en place, « je suppose que nous sommes à égalité. »

Il sembla qu'ils restèrent comme cela, simplement à se regarder l'un l'autre, pour un très long moment. Finalement, Harry rompit le silence.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, tu sais, pour m'avoir défendu quand ton père était en colère comme j'avais lancé ce sort sur Maggie… » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle rougit. « Je croyais ce que je disais. C'est tout. »

Il lui caressa doucement la joue. « Tu sais la première chose que je me souviens que tu aies jamais dite ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

Il lui sourit, plus du tout soucieux de se laisser inonder par les sentiments qui montaient en lui. Il était trop faible à ce moment pour se préoccuper de nier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle haleta un instant et s'écarta de lui d'une fraction de pouce, et il pensa qu'il était possible que son amour soit visible sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

« Tu me défendais, » dit-il doucement. « C'est ce que tu as fait la première fois que je t'ai jamais parlé. Je ne me souviens pas des mots exacts, mais Malfoy m'accusait de me réjouir de ce cirque chez Flourish et Blotts, quand Gilderoy Lockhart essayait d'obtenir encore plus d'attention en se faisant photographier avec moi.

« Tu savais qui c'était, tu savais qui son père était, à quel point les Malfoy étaient riches et influents. Tu t'en es moqué. Tu es allée jusqu'à Malfoy et tu lui as pratiquement crié à la figure que je ne voulais pas toute cette attention… » Il sourit à ce souvenir. « Tu étais alors une si petite chose. Bien, pas vraiment petite. Fine. On aurait dit qu'un coup de vent aurait pu t'emporter. »

Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, mais elle ne bougea pas, l'écoutant attentivement, regardant son visage comme s'il la fascinait.

« Et puis… Bien, j'ai fait une chose d'une stupidité colossale… »

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en se renfrognant.

« Quand Malfoy a dit… »

« Potter, tu as toi-même une petite amie ! » Harry leva les yeux, surpris comme Draco Malfoy arrivait à grand pas dans la pièce, serrant l'amulette comme il avançait. « Le seul problème, vois-tu, est que celle que tu as est à moi. » Katie arriva à la hâte derrière lui, la panique s'écrivant sur ses traits. « Je crois que celle-là t'appartient. »

Katie croisa ses bras. « Nous ne sommes ni ta propriété, ni celle de Harry ou de quelqu'un d'autre Draco, Malfoy. » puis elle se secoua, comme si elle était ennuyée qu'il ait réussi à la distraire. Elle se mit à genoux à côté de Harry. « Tu vas bien ? D'abord Draco, ensuite toi… »

Harry essaya de s'asseoir, secouant la tête pour essayer de se l'éclaircir. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle avait l'air très préoccupée. « Sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il est tombé sur la moitié d'une volée d'escaliers à cause de la douleur. J'ai appris cela dans la couverture du procès de son père, mais j'avais presque oublié qu'il l'avait. Je ne savais même pas jusque là que la Marque des Ténèbres était autre chose que le signe qu'ils avaient l'habitude de lancer dans le ciel. Il est pratiquement impossible de la voir maintenant à cause de tous ces stupides tatouages que mon père l'a aidé à avoir… »

Malfoy la regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Pourquoi diable penses-tu que je voulais ces tatouages ? Et vraiment, maintenant, Katie, je t'ai vu regarder ces 'stupides tatouages', spécialement quand j'enlevais ma chemise. Et regarde ton père. Il en a bien plus que moi… »

La Marque. Exact, pensa Harry. Il se souvint comment la douleur de la Marque lui avait fait reprendre forme humaine quand lui et Draco survolaient le Northamptonshire, comment ils étaient tombés du ciel…

Katie se comportait comme si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas dit un mot, continuant à parler à Harry. « Tu-sais-qui doit convoquer les mangemorts. C'est ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il a dit. » Elle montra Draco de la tête. « Quand la Marque des Ténèbres d'un mangemort lui fait mal comme cela… quelque chose d'important va arriver. Puis… Il est passé de se rouler de douleur sur le sol à soudain décider de descendre ici en courant. Il a dit quelque chose sur Ginny agenouillée au-dessus de toi, bien que je n'ai aucune idée de comment il aurait pu savoir… »

Draco Malfoy doit avoir saisi l'amulette pour se réconforter au milieu de la douleur réalisa Harry, et… et il avait vu Ginny.

Penchée au-dessus de lui.

« Harry a coulé. » expliqua Ginny d'une voix tremblante. « Il a avalé beaucoup d'eau. »

Malfoy grimaça. « C'est son excuse ? C'est comme cela qu'il t'a fait… »

« La ferme ! » dit Katie de façon inattendue, incapable de l'ignorer plus longtemps. Harry se tourna vers elle. Il réalisa qu'elle avait vu son expression quand il regardait Ginny. Il essaya de remettre le masque, de repousser une fois de plus ses sentiments…

Katie sourit gentiment à Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas bien maintenant, Harry ? Est-ce que c'est Ginny qui t'a fait sortir ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, je suppose. Je ne sais pas comment… »

« Je t'ai fait léviter. » dit simplement Ginny.

Katie la regarda avec de grands yeux. « Sans ta baguette ? Et sans être majeure ? » ajouta-t-elle. Elle rappelait à nouveau fortement à Harry un policier.

Ginny se rebiffa. « C'était une situation d'urgence. Les sorciers et sorcières mineurs sont autorisés à faire de la magie en cas d'urgence. Et… Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je n'avais pas ma baguette. Je l'ai fait, tout simplement. » Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait l'air un peu effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Alors, » dit Katie, se calmant. « Comme je disais… Je pense que quelque chose va arriver. Quand tu auras récupéré, nous remonterons et … »

« C'est déjà arrivé. » l'interrompit Harry. Il toucha sa cicatrice en hésitant. Elle était encore sensible. « J'ai bu la tasse à cause de ma cicatrice. Elle me faisait terriblement mal. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti comme cela avant… »

Malfoy s'accroupit, l'antagonisme disparu de son visage. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi étais-je appelé ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Harry le regarda. Pour un rare moment, c'était comme avoir retrouvé son vieil ami.

« Le Chemin de Traverse, » chuchota-t-il au garçon blond. « Voldemort a attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. » Comme les trois reculaient, horrifiés, en apprenant cela, Harry referma ses yeux, voyant les gens hurlant et s'enfuyant, les boutiques en flammes. Il pouvait entendre le rire dément et sentir le froid diabolique comme une lame d'acier contre sa gorge…

« Nous devons monter maintenant. » dit-il soudain, avec urgence. « Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Il y a… Il y a une radio dans le salon… Nous devrons découvrir ce qui se passe… »

Il trouva ses lunettes et enroula Sandy autour de son bras, et la serviette autour de sa taille. Les quatre sortirent de la salle de la piscine et commencèrent à monter en courant les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, mais Harry vit de nombreux petits points noirs danser devant ses yeux, qui grossirent encore et encore jusqu'à se fondre ensemble, et il s'évanouit encore. Quand il retrouva conscience, Draco Malfoy lui giflait le visage, lui criant « Réveilles-toi, bon sang, Harry ! » sans vraiment sembler en colère. Pour une fois, il semblait authentiquement soucieux. Harry secoua sa tête cotonneuse et bientôt, il continuait à monter les escaliers, un bras sur l'épaule de Draco, l'autre sur celle de Ginny, tandis que Katie était derrière. Ils déboulèrent dans le salon ou Sirius écrivait une lettre au bureau. Ses parents étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, résolvant ensemble les mots croisés de la Gazette. Sirius leva les yeux, alarmé quand il les vit tous les quatre. Harry et Ginny avaient encore leurs affaires de piscine et Harry était blanc comme un linge et supporté par Ginny et Draco. Harry avait la tête qui lui tournait et se sentait à deux doigts de retomber dans les pommes.

« La radio, » haleta-t-il, ayant l'impression d'avoir un éléphant assis sur ses poumons. « Allumez… la… »

Ginny et Katie le conduisirent rapidement sur l'autre canapé, et il s'y effondra dessus, tandis que Callisto Black se levait et allumait la radio sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle haussa les sourcils en direction de son fils pour l'interroger, mais Sirius haussa les épaules. Mais personne n'eut à se demander longtemps comme un voix de femme nette sortit de la radio, leur parlant du désastre qu'était le Chemin de Traverse :

« … d'après un premier bilan, dix des vingt-trois blessés sont dans un état critique, selon le porte-parole de Ste Mangouste. Les rapports sont encore parcellaires, mais un contingent d'auror nettoie le Chemin de Traverse en ce moment. Des Mangemorts seraient encore retranchés à la Gringott, et des rumeurs disent que c'était le vraie cible de cette attaque… Nous tentons de contacter le directeur de la banque, mais il ne semble pas répondre en ce moment. Les alarmistes s'inquiètent que cela soit le début d'une autre rébellion de Gobelins, mais ils espèrent certainement que nous ne reverrons pas cette sorte de carnage en des temps aussi civilisés… »

Harry se redressa. « La banque ! »

Sirius le fixa. « Tu savais cela Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ma cicatrice a commencé à me faire mal quand j'étais dans la piscine. Je… Je l'ai vu. Le Chemin de Traverse attaqué par les mangemorts. Par Voldemort. » Il ferma ses yeux, se souvenant. « Des enfants. » dit-il les yeux fermés. « Il y avait des enfants, et des adolescents, des élèves de Poudlard, faisant les courses avec leurs parents, achetant leurs affaires d'école… »

« … encore, cela fait donc quinze morts, vingt-trois blessés dont dix dans un état critique, après une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui a culminé avec une prise d'otages à la Gringott me dit-on. Le directeur de la banque ne peut pas être joint, et aucune déclaration n'a été faite par la Gringott jusqu'à présent. Les morts et les blessés sont transportés à Ste Mangouste. Aucun nom n'a filtré. »

Ron et Hermione accoururent dans la pièce, à bout de souffle. « Nous étions en haut sur le toit, et j'ai entendu ce que disait la radio… » commença Ron, puis il referma la bouche comme la radio continuait. Harry se souvint de Remus parlant des capacités d'audition des loups-garous. Harry remarqua que les fenêtres du salon étaient ouvertes. Le son devait être monté jusqu'au toit de cette façon (pour quelqu'un avec une audition supérieure). Ils portèrent tous à nouveau toute leur attention sur la radio.

« On demande aux sorciers et aux sorcières des îles britanniques de ne pas essayer de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse ou l'Allée des Embrumes. Des dispositifs anti-transplanage ont été placés sur toute la zone pour contenir les suspects et toutes les cheminées de la zone ont été enlevées du réseau de cheminette. N'allez pas, je répète, n'allez pas sur le Chemin de Traverse ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes jusqu'à ce que le ministère mette fin à cela. Le Chaudron Baveur a aussi été fermé pour cette durée, et la sortie vers le Londres moldu de l'établissement public a été scellée. »

Ursula venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec les enfants. Ils avaient été dans la cour, jouant, mais ils avaient tous l'air très grave maintenant. Ursula prit Mercy et la tint serrée, les fines petites jambes enroulées autour de sa mère, tandis que les garçons se tenaient contre elle. Orion était pâle, ses yeux noirs très ronds.

« Nous y étions hier. » dit-il doucement. « J'ai… J'ai croisé ce garçon qui allait aussi rentrer en première année. Il a dit… Il a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de prendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il devait y retourner aujourd'hui… » Le garçon déglutit.

« … nous tiendrons le public sorcier au courant des développements au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. Le ministre de la magie fera une déclaration plus tard dans la journée. Nous reprenons maintenant notre programme musical avec les Screaming Haggis… »

Sirius éteignit la radio avant que le moindre son de cornemuse n'en sorte. Ils se regardaient tous, abasourdis. Puis, comme s'il se réveillait d'un sommeil, Sirius regarda sa sœur avec tristesse.

« Peut-être que tu devrais prendre les enfants en haut, Ursula. » Elle acquiesça, tenant encore Mercy serrée contre elle. La fillette se débattit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Non, maman, je veux rester… »

Mais Orion mis son bras sur les épaules de Leo et fit un signe de la tête à son oncle avant de se retourner et de suivre sa mère et sa sœur en dehors de la pièce.

Sirius s'avança à grands pas vers la cheminée où sa mère se tenait encore, regardant dans le vide, clairement secouée par la nouvelle de l'attaque. Harry pensa qu'elle devait se souvenir de la première période de Voldemort, et de quand elle avait découvert que son fils avait tué toute une rue pleine de moldus et trahi son meilleur ami. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa mère et la regarda tendrement. « Va t'asseoir, maman. » dit-il gentiment. Elle leva les yeux vers son fils, son plus jeune enfant, qu'elle n'avait pas vu pendant douze ans. Elle embrassa sa joue et acquiesça, se tournant pour rejoindre son mari sur le canapé. C'était très étrange pour Harry de voir une version plus âgée de Sirius avec des cheveux blancs et le visage ridé. Walter Black prit sa femme dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Sirius se tourna vers la cheminée. Il fit un geste de la main et les flammes jaillirent du foyer froid. Puis il tendit la main vers un petit bol sur le manteau et prit une pincée de poudre, la jetant dans le feu en disant « Albus Dumbledore ! »

Il y eut un léger délai, puis une tête tournoyante apparut dans la cheminée, et là, niché au milieu des flammes, se trouvait la tête barbue du directeur de Poudlard.

« Sirius ! Je suis content que tu appelles. Je viens juste de parler à Cornelius, et… »

« Alors vous savez. »

« Oui. De toute évidence, vous aussi. »

« Je viens d'éteindre la radio. Harry a su le premier en fait. Sa cicatrice. »

Harry se leva et alla se tenir où Sirius était devant le feu. Les flammes n'étaient pas très chaudes, mais elles commençaient à faire s'évaporer l'eau qu'il avait encore sur lui. Il pensa que c'était sûr, comme Dumbledore ne pourrait voir que sa tête dans la cheminée de Poudlard.

« Professeur, » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, « Il y avait des élèves de Poudlard là. Qui faisaient des courses. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bonjour Harry. Oui je sais. » dit-il avec gravité, « C'était l'une des chose dont nous avons parlé avec le ministre. Il y a des jeunes gens parmi les morts et les blessés… »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry put voir l'horreur s'afficher sur les visages des autres. Hermione enfouit sa tête sur la poitrine de Ron, et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et Ginny se cramponna à Draco Malfoy, tandis que Katie avait l'air partagée entre la colère et la tristesse.

« Je vais faire une visite à Ste Mangouste plus tard dans la journée, quand les blessés auront reçu les soins médicaux appropriés. J'allais justement appeler à Ascog, mais tu m'as battu, Sirius. Et bien que ce soit toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi, je voulais surtout contacter Harry et Hermione… »

Hermione se sépara de Ron et s'avança à côté de Harry. « Pourquoi professeur ? »

« Oh, tu es là, Hermione. J'espérais que Harry et toi pourriez venir avec moi à Ste Mangouste. Je pense que cela allègerait l'esprit des enfants d'avoir la visite de leur préfet et de leur préfète en chef… Ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de voir leur directeur… »

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec cela. Cela avait toujours beaucoup compté pour lui quand Dumbledore été venu lui rendre visite dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Mais il ne le dit pas. « Bien sûr, professeur. Nous viendrons tous les deux. Pouvons-nous y aller par cheminette ? »

« Oui, oui. La procédure habituelle. Dites juste 'hôpital Ste Mangouste' avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Vous serez cependant soumis à un contrôle de sécurité à votre arrivée. Pour vérifier que vous êtes qui vous semblez être. Vous comprenez bien sûr ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux. « Bien sûr. » dirent-ils ensemble.

« Et vous serez tous les deux sur la liste des visiteurs attendus. Aucun visiteur inattendu ne sera accepté pour la période à venir. Seulement les familles des morts et des blessés. Ils ne veulent pas que n'importe qui se ballade dans… »

« Professeur, » dit brusquement Harry. « Et pour… Et pour la Gringott ? »

Sirius se tourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, pourquoi as-tu dit la banque avant, Harry ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Il m'est venu à l'esprit que si Voldemort met les gobelins de son côté, il va contrôler les finances de tout le monde sorcier. Personne ne pourra rien faire à moins que les marchands décident de faire crédit, ou d'avoir un stock d'or chez soi. Quelques personnes en ont probablement, mais je ne pense pas que c'est la majorité. Ou les gens vont devoir commencer à utiliser de la monnaie moldue jusqu'à ce que le ministère puisse reprendre la Gringott. Je ne sais pas si Voldemort a envie de commencer une autre révolte des gobelins. Je pense qu'il veut faire plus que cela. A moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ? » fit la tête de Dumbledore depuis le feu.

Il regarda dans le vide, fronçant les sourcils. « A moins que ce ne soit qu'une ruse. Quelque chose pour distraire le ministère pendant qu'il réalise son vrai plan… »

Ron s'avança, l'air très soucieux. « Que penses-tu que c'est ? »

Harry se tourna vers Katie. « Quelque chose que tu as dit plus tôt sur ton père et les détraqueurs m'y a fait penser. » Il se retourna vers le feu. « Mais vous avez aussi dit, professeur, que vous pensiez que les détraqueurs et Voldemort étaient des alliés naturels… »

« Oui, c'est le cas. » affirma Dumbledore, acquiesçant tristement.

Sirius lança un regard affolé à Harry. « Les détraqueurs ? Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ? »

« Heu… Sommes-nous sûrs qu'ils ne peuvent pas quitter Azkaban ? Est-ce que Voldemort ne pourrait pas simplement prendre un bateau, aller jusqu'à la prison, et puis aller ailleurs avec eux ? »

« Heureusement, non. » répondit Dumbledore avec un soupir de soulagement. « Azkaban est protégée de cette sorte de chose. Les chouettes peuvent la trouver, naturellement, mais elle est invisible pour la plupart des gens, même pour les sorciers, à moins de voyager sur un bateau enchanté utilisé pour le transport des prisonniers. Être dans la bateau rend possible de voir malgré les boucliers. Bien sûr, pour qui n'est pas informé, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier, le bateau semble normal, et en fait… »

« … Ils ont des moteurs moldus. » finit Harry, se souvenant de son voyage à Azkaban, et du moteur du bateau qui était éteint quand ils avaient atteint les grottes inondées sous la forteresse.

« Oui. » dit avec précaution Dumbledore, regardant Sirius qui fixait Harry, se demandant clairement comment il savait cela, mais n'osant rien dire.

« D'accord alors… Et si… Et si les aurors qui prennent Queudver ne reviennent pas tout de suite ? Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un de Banff aille les chercher ? »

« Quelqu'un de… Comment sais-tu pour Banff, Harry ? » Harry regarda Dumbledore quand Sirius dit cela. Il savait comment Harry savait.

« Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Je suis juste inquiet que s'ils envoient des aurors en petits groupes, ils finissent finalement par avoir assez de bateaux pour quitter l'île en grand nombre… Et s'ils le font, ils n'iront pas à Banff. Trop de sorciers là-bas. Ils iront plutôt dans un coin comme Fraserburgh, qui est plus proche d'Azkaban, et les moldus ne sauront pas ce qui leur arrive… » Harry pensa aux gens qu'il avait rencontré à Fraserburgh, et aux gens qu'il n'avait pas rencontré aussi : la foule des spectateurs au match de football, les pêcheurs et les capitaines dont l'existence dépendait de la mer, et toutes les personnes sans noms, sans visages, vivant dans les maisons identiques de pierre grise remontant sur la colline depuis la baie, ceux qui vivaient dans le parc de caravanes derrière le club de golf, et les cuistots du clubhouse, regardant leur petite télévision et échangeant des plaisanteries comme ils découpaient des légumes et cuisinaient des plats pour les riches membres du club…

Sirius regarda son visage, ne lui demandant plus des choses comme comment il savait que Fraserburgh était plus proche d'Azkaban que Banff. Harry croisa le regard hanté de son parrain, un homme qui avait vécu douze ans à Azkaban parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les détraqueurs, même s'il avait appris à les empêcher de le rendre complètement fou.

Dumbledore soupira. « Je ferai part de tes préoccupations au ministre, Harry. Il ira à Ste Mangouste plus tard, et nous pourrons discuter de tout cela de vive voix. » Harry n'avait pas grand espoir que cela donne grand chose. Il savait que Fudge aimait avoir des détraqueurs pour garder les prisonniers. Il se tut à nouveau, puis leva les yeux vers Harry. Il semblait bien plus vieux que Harry l'avait jamais vu. « Que le but de Voldemort soit de contrôler la banque ou de tous nous distraire pendant qu'il recrute les détraqueurs, ou quelque chose d'entièrement autre, vous savez ce que cette attaque signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tout cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il doucement, l'air très grave. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. Il avait la gorge sèche, mais quand il parla, son murmure sembla tel un cri dans la pièce complètement silencieuse.

« Nous sommes en guerre. »

xxxxx

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par je ne peux pas rentrer à Surrey ? » Draco Malfoy était livide. Harry était séché et habillé, et il se préparait à partir pour Ste Mangouste avec Hermione. Ils étaient encore tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine, ayant fini de déjeuner. Harry se souvint de quand Malfoy se considérait 'coincé' à Surrey. Sirius lança un regard de côté à Harry.

« C'était l'idée de Harry, et je pense qu'il a raison. En tous cas, tu allais transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, et tu ne peux plus le faire maintenant. Il est fermé pour les temps à venir. Et Arabella n'est pas sur le réseau de cheminette pour raison de sécurité… Pour vous protéger tous les deux. »

Malfoy frappa la table avec colère, faisant sauter les couverts. « Alors je suis coincé ici ? Au milieu de nulle part ? »

« Tu as deux choix. » lui dit Harry, se souvenant que Malfoy lui avait dit ce matin qu'il n'était pas son patron en dehors de l'école. Penses-y encore, Malfoy. « Tu peux faire le trajet avec nous jusqu'à Londres, en relayant Katie au volant pour nous aider à aller plus vite, ou tu peux attendre que nous arrivions là-bas et puis prendre le réseau de cheminette jusque chez elle, et Mrs Figg pourra venir te chercher en voiture depuis Surrey. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux simplement pas partir en cheminette maintenant ? »

Katie secoua la tête. « Je nous ai déconnecté du réseau avant de partir. J'ai besoin de le reconnecter pour que tu puisses l'utiliser… Papa ne peut pas. J'ai dit à Harry que papa ne l'avait même pas fait avant que j'aille vivre chez lui. Il n'aime pas l'idée que les gens puissent simplement apparaître chez lui. »

Draco Malfoy s'éclaira. « Apparaître ! C'est ça ! Je vais transplaner dans ton appartement et appeler Mrs Figg pour qu'elle vienne me chercher… »

Katie fit la tête. « Non. » dit-elle, un air alarmé sur le visage.

« Non ? Pourquoi non ? »

« Je ne vais pas te dire où je vis ! Si je le faisais, tu pourrais simplement y transplaner quand tu voudrais. Si tu dois compter avec le raccordement de notre cheminée au réseau, ce qui n'est pas permanent, tu ne pourras pas nécessairement le faire. Oh, et au fait, Harry et moi devrons te conduire jusqu'à la voiture de Mrs Figg avec un bandeau sur les yeux, de façon à ce que tu ne voies pas où est l'appartement. »

« Oh, c'est gentil. » Il lança un regard noir à Harry et Katie. « Je pense que je préfèrerais conduire ta petite voiture insignifiante. »

« Non. » dit fermement Harry.

Draco inspira par ses narines. « Je pensais que tu voulais que je vous aide à conduire. Inquiets que je vous dérange à nouveau tous les deux ? »

« Non, » stressa Harry. « J'ai changé d'avis. Je pense que tu devrais rester ici. Ce n'est pas sûr pour nous de te prendre pour traverser le pays, plus maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que tu tombes entre les mains de Voldemort ! » lui cria Harry.

« Oh, bien sûr, je vais vraiment croire que tu veux me protéger… »

« C'est pas le cas ! » répondit Harry. « J'essaye de protéger le restant du monde de la sorcellerie, crétin ! Nous pouvons nous battre, si nous le devons, et si nous mourrons, nous mourrons. Nous ne mettrons pas en danger d'autres personnes. Voldemort est en campagne maintenant. Le sort d'Obéissance t'empêche de lui faire du mal, de telle sorte que tu ne peux pas le combattre. S'il met la main sur toi et te donne un ordre direct, et que tu acceptes de faire quoique ce soit qu'il te dit… »

Il s'arrêta, déglutissant.

Malfoy déglutit aussi. « Comment tu sais que je ne vais pas simplement refuser ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant. « Comment tu sais que je ne vais pas choisir de tomber raide mort ? » Sa voix s'éteignit. Harry se demanda combien de fois il y avait pensé depuis qu'il avait découvert son sort d'Obéissance, et il ravala une réplique sur à quel point cela serait merveilleux.

« Je suppose que c'est une possibilité, » dit-il entre ses dents, pas sûr de croire cela. « En ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais risquer que cela arrive. Fais simplement comme je t'ai dit. » C'est mon sort d'Obéissance, pensa-t-il.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir. Harry le lui rendit.

Finalement, Malfoy se leva, tapant encore du poing sur la table. « Bien ! Appelez-moi et dites-moi quand vous serez à Londres afin que je puisse finalement voir le moins possible du lieu ! »

Il sortit de la pièce en fureur. Harry regarda Ginny. Il souvint quand il lui avait dit, s'il mourrait, cela te rendrait triste, comme son père l'avait dit à sa mère. Que ferait-elle si Draco Malfoy refusait un ordre de Voldemort et tombait raide mort ? Il serait considéré comme une sorte de héros, ou au moins un martyr…

Harry se tourna et regarda Katie. « Bien. Au moins, nous devrions faire un voyage paisible jusqu'à Londres. » dit-il, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Ma visite à Ste Mangouste ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps. Nous pourrons partir quand je reviendrai. »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais franchement… Je ne pense pas que nous devrions considérer de nous arrêter dans des quartiers magiques sur le chemin du retour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je pense que nous serons plus en sécurité dans le monde moldu. Nous pourrons descendre jusqu'à Carlisle dans un premier temps. C'est seulement à deux heures de Skelmorlie. Nous y passerons la nuit, et puis demain matin nous irons jusqu'à Manchester… »

Harry sourit. « Nous pourrions passer chez Remus, s'il nous dit comment aller chez lui. Et Ruth Pelta vit aussi à Manchester. »

« D'accord. Nous pourrons déjeuner à Manchester, puis descendre jusqu'à Birmingham, faire un pause, peut-être prendre le thé, et puis en début de soirée, nous pourrons faire le restant du trajet jusqu'à Londres. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord avec Katie. Il vaut mieux éviter les zones magiques. Pour cela, je pense que lorsque vous serez à Manchester, vous ne devriez pas chercher Remus. Ou cette autre amie. Vous ne… » Sirius s'arrêta soudain, refermant sa bouche. Harry pensa qu'il devait s'être retenu de dire, vous ne voulez pas mettre les autres en danger.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'y aille, Sirius ? » demanda Harry, n'aimant pas l'air de son parrain. Sirius soupira.

« Franchement, non. Mais je dois accepter que tu es majeur. Que tu es capable de t'occuper de toi, de prendre tes propres décisions. Ce qui m'amène à quelque chose d'autre… » Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il y avait encore de nombreuses personnes dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione étaient assis ensemble avec les restes de leur déjeuner devant eux, échangeant différentes parties de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mercy, Orion et Leo finissaient leur repas, avec leur mère. Sirius montra la porte de la tête, se levant de son siège. Harry et Katie le suivirent jusque dans le salon maintenant désert. Sirius s'assit sur l'un des canapés près de la cheminée éteinte, et fit signe à Katie et Harry de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs recouverts à proximité. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je, heu, J'ai eu l'impression de ce que disait Ron que vous deux étiez, heu… »

« … intimes ? » lui demanda Katie, crânement, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui. C'est cela. En tous cas, je voulais juste être certain que vous deux preniez, heu… certaines précautions… »

« Potion de Prophylaxie. » dit simplement Katie. Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Bien. Content de l'entendre. Mais, je, ah, je pensais aussi à autre chose… »

Katie se redressa sur son siège. « Je n'ai eu qu'un seul partenaire, et aucun de nous n'avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre avant cela. Je crois que Harry et Hermione n'ont jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre avant d'être ensemble non plus. Alors la boucle est bouclée. » dit-elle avec finalité.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. « Est-ce ce que Ron voulait dire par… » Harry comprit que Sirius n'avait pas réalisé la nature de sa relation avec Hermione. Sirius regarda Harry. « Je pensais que Katie était… »

« … sa première ? » dit Katie, souriant malicieusement. « Non. Ce rôle rentrera dans les livres d'histoire comme ayant été joué par Hermione Granger. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Ce ne sera dans aucun foutu livre d'histoire si j'y peux quelque chose. Pourrions-nous arrêter de parler de cela maintenant ? » Il se sentait très mal à l'aise, et Sirius n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux, mais il semblait tenir à faire son devoir de parrain.

« Exact. C'est fait. » Sirius eut l'air soulagé. « Je crois que Hermione et toi, » il rougit maintenant comme il disait son nom « êtes sensés vous rendre à Ste Mangouste bientôt ? »

Harry acquiesça, et, comme s'il avait utilisé un sort d'attraction, Hermione entra dans la pièce, portant une robe légère pour les périodes chaudes, qu'elle boutonnait par-dessus une robe d'été jaune. Elle portait aussi son badge de préfète en chef. Harry réalisa, en la voyant, qu'il devrait probablement avoir une tenue plus officielle, au lieu de simplement se montrer en jeans avec un T-shirt usé portant des traces d'herbe de son travail précédent de jardinier. Il expliqua que c'était ce qu'il allait faire et monta dans sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose de plus approprié à porter. Quand il revint, il avait aussi une robe de sorcier sur une chemise et des pantalons propres, son insigne de préfet en chef brillant sur son torse. Quand il vit Harry porter le badge, Sirius le regarda avec des yeux humides.

« Je me souviens de ton père en préfet en chef. » dit-il doucement, donnant à Harry une rapide accolade avant de quitter la pièce en vitesse, son nez le démangeant. Harry le regarda partir, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Prête ? »

Elle acquiesça. Katie alla vers Harry et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il la tint et elle lui dit d'une voix étouffée, parlant dans son torse. « Ils seront au septième ciel que tu leur rendes visite, tu sais. Tout le monde à l'hôpital. Je… Je souhaite juste que ce n'est personne que nous connaissons. Spécialement parmi ceux qui sont morts… » Puis elle se redressa et se mit la main sur la bouche. « Oh, écoute-moi. C'est terrible. Comme si seules les personnes que je connais devaient avoir le droit de ne pas être blessées… »

Hermione mit sa main sur le bras de Katie. « Non, non. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je pense… Je pense que si je découvre juste que ce sont des étrangers qui sont morts, et qui sont allongés dans les lits à l'hôpital, je pourrai le supporter. Je pourrai sourire et être préfète en chef, et leur dire que tout va aller bien, et le croire, parce qu'alors cela ne me touchera pas personnellement. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire face à quelqu'un que je connais et lui dire la même chose… »

Katie se lança soudain sur Hermione, la serrant dans ses bras, puis la tenant au bout de ses bras. « Tu vas être une super préfète en chef, tu sais. » dit-elle la voix enrouée avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Hermione la regarda partir, ses yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes. Puis elle regarda Harry, ennuyée.

« Oh, flûte. Maintenant je vais pleurnicher avant même d'être là-bas… »

Harry lui sourit. « Relève le menton. Lèvre supérieure rigide et tout cela. Je ferai ma meilleure imitation de Percy, et tu pourras faire ta meilleure imitation de… Bien d'un Percy féminin. Tu as fais cela pendant des années de toutes façons… »

Hermione lui frappa le bras. « Je ne suis pas un Percy féminin ! » Mais maintenant elle riait, il était content de le voir. Malheureusement, il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce serait très difficile de rire une fois qu'ils seraient à Ste Mangouste. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir eu cette idée au même moment. Ils redevinrent sérieux, et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux pleins d'appréhension.

« L'appel du devoir. » chuchota-t-elle. Ce serait leur première action officielle en tant que préfet et préfète en chef : rendre visite aux élèves blessés de Poudlard à l'hôpital. Il passa en premier, jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et disant clairement « Hôpital Ste Mangouste ! » Il ferma ses yeux comme il virevoltait, tenant ses coudes serrés, et une main tenant ses lunettes sur son nez. Finalement, il tomba d'une cheminée, trébuchant un instant (il n'avait jamais pu faire un atterrissage gracieux en voyageant par cheminette) et rapidement, il s'enleva du passage pour Hermione. Elle émergea du feu trente secondes plus tard.

Ils se trouvaient dans un grand hall d'entrée avec un lino à l'air institutionnel sur le sol, et des murs crasseux qui auraient pu être vert céladon jusqu'à mi-hauteur s'ils avaient jamais été nettoyés ces cinquante dernières années. Des bougies dont la cire ne coulait pas étaient fixées sur des appliques murales, leur lumière doublée par des miroirs crasseux derrière elles. Un très grand sorcier parfaitement chauve en robe turquoise était assis à un grand bureau brun au milieu de la pièce. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers eux, mais semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un rouleau de parchemin devant lui. Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent en hésitant vers le bureau. Harry se sentait diminué par l'espace caverneux.

A environ trois pieds du bureau, ils rencontrèrent ce qui semblait être un mur invisible. Ils rebondirent en arrière comme s'il était fait de caoutchouc. Ils se tinrent derrière cette barrière, perplexes. Toujours sans lever les yeux, le sorcier d'une voix bourrue et grave. « Noms ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard et déglutirent.

« Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. » répondit Harry pour eux deux, essayant de garder sa voix calme.

Le grand sorcier leva la tête, écartillant ses yeux bleus. Il portait une boucle d'oreille en or et avait soudain un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il vérifia la liste des visiteurs attendus. « Je n'avais pas remarqué votre nom sur la liste avant, mais il y est ! Oh mon Dieu, si j'avais su que Harry Potter venait… »

Harry rougit. Il vit qu'un sourire jouait sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Nous sommes sensés rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. » dit-il, essayant de maintenir un peu de dignité.

« Oui, il est déjà là. Laissez-moi voir si je peux le joindre… »

Le sorcier, très excité et très gros, partit au trot, son estomac ample et son derrière bondissant comme il bougeait, un peu comme s'ils étaient à côté de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils, et après que le sorcier soit parti, Hermione éclata de rire.

« Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, Harry, » dit-elle, pratiquement à bout de souffle. « maintenant que tu vas être dans le monde magique plus souvent. La plupart des personnes de l'école y est habituée maintenant, mais en dehors de Poudlard… »

Il roula les yeux. « La même chose est arrivée quand Orion m'a rencontré. Tu sais que Sirius ne lui avait jamais dit que j'allais vivre chez eux ? Et il sera en première année en septembre aussi. »

« Je te parie que tous les premières années seront un petit peu émerveillés par toi. Je veux dire, en entrant à l'école et en découvrant que Harry Potter est préfet en chef… Quelqu'un dont ils connaissent l'histoire depuis qu'ils sont très petits. Ce n'est pas comme quand nous avons commencé à Poudlard. Maintenant que nous allons être en septième année, la plupart des autres élèves n'était même pas née quand tu as survécu au sort de Tu-sais-qui. Tu es une légende pour eux. »

Harry lui fronça les sourcils « Tu ne penses pas que maintenant que tu es préfète en chef tu pourrais dire Voldemort, Hermione ? Honnêtement… »

Elle lui rendit son froncement. « Ne change pas de sujet. D'accord, Voldemort. Je n'en ai aucune aversion franchement. C'est juste un réflexe, quelque chose que j'ai appris à faire afin de ne pas contrarier les autres personnes. Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, contrairement à Ron avant. »

Le gros sorcier revint. Le meilleur mot auquel Harry pouvait penser était qu'il avait une démarche altière en revenant à son bureau sur des pieds surprenamment petits. « Le voilà ! » dit-il avec excitation. Harry grimaça. Albus Dumbledore arriva à grands pas volontaires dans la grande pièce.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Content de vous voir. Venez, venez. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer avec les plus jeunes. » Il passa ses bras à travers la barrière et tira Harry et Hermione à travers.

« Heu, sir… Si vous pouviez nous dire… » Harry regarda le gros sorcier par-dessus son épaule et parla plus bas, « Est-ce que des élèves de Poudlard… Y en a-t-il qui sont morts ? »

Dumbledore le regarda avec un visage très long et soupira. « J'en ai bien peur Harry. Un troisième année de Poufsouffle, un cinquième année de Serpentard, qui devait être préfet, et deux garçons qui auraient dû être en première année. Les autres étaient tous des adultes. Pour ainsi dire… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le directeur soupira. « Quelqu'un qui était récemment à l'école… Je pense que vous la connaissez, comme elle était préfète… »

Hermione s'avança. « Qui ? » voulut-elle savoir, fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut-être vous souvenez-vous d'une Serdaigle appelée Niamh Quirke ? »

Hermione se couvrit la bouche. Harry eut l'air très grave. Il se souvint des bonnes choses et des moins bonnes concernant Niamh, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre la connaître. Dans son autre vie, elle avait baisé Draco Malfoy dans la bibliothèque… Mais elle était aussi préfète en chef en septième année (comme Alicia Spinnet n'était pas à Poudlard), et puis elle était devenue agent double. Dans cette vie, il se souvenait seulement qu'elle avait comméré avec ses amies de Serdaigle dans la bibliothèque, et que cela avait conduit Ron à coucher avec Parvati… Et elle ne semblait pas approuver que son frère soit avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, bien que Harry n'ait jamais été clair à ce sujet.

« Je m'en souviens. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ne voulant pas rester là-dessus, il dit « Allons-y. » au professeur Dumbledore.

Ils passèrent des portes avec des arches gothiques, et descendirent des couloirs crasseux, croisant des infirmières qui semblaient porter des habits de nones du moyen âge. Quelques unes portaient des plateaux de potions. Ils croisèrent aussi un sorcier à la robe turquoise transportant en ordre des patients sur les brancards en lévitation. Un groupe de docteurs de deux sorciers et une sorcière alla à leur rencontre, portant des robes identiques de couleur pêche et de hauts chapeaux pointus assortis. Chacun portait une pile de dossiers, et ils se disputaient de toute évidence sur le traitement d'un cas.

« Non, non, Forsythe, des fleurs d'acacia, et spécialement les étamines, doivent être incluses à la potion, ou elle ne marchera jamais. Celles qui viennent du Kenya, cette espèce mutante qui a été développée près de Nairobi. N'avez-vous pas lu ma monographie là-dessus l'an dernier sur le Journal de l'AMM ? Si vous ne vous tenez pas au courant, vous allez blesser quelqu'un avec votre ignorance… »

Forsythe se redressa comme il passait. Il avait une barbe de poils gris et bruns, et portait d'épaisses lunettes bas sur son long nez. « Je te ferais savoir Clancy, que j'ai fait cette potion pour ma chère mère pendant des années sans aucun effet secondaire… »

« … ni guérison en vue non plus, je te le garantie… » leur dit sarcastiquement la sorcière. C'était la plus jeune des trois, avec de nombreuses tâches de rousseur, des yeux bleus, des cheveux d'une blondeur peu naturelle rassemblés en chignon sur sa nuque, et un nez tordu, comme s'il avait été cassé par le passé. Elle avait la plus grosse pile de dossiers dans les bras. Clancy lui lança un regard noir.

« Quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide, Anderssen… » dit Clancy, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux clairs comme les trois croisaient Harry, Hermione et le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry entendit sa voix derrière lui maintenant. « J'ai lu ta monographie. Au moins tu as réussi à la faire publier. Le corps médical magique est encore tellement arriéré. Presque toutes les sorcières en médecine sont des infirmières. Je n'arrive pas à faire publier un article dans le JAMM pour me sauver la vie. Je parie que si tu envoyais un des miens sous ton nom, ils s'y précipiteraient dessus… »

Soudain, Harry eut l'étrange impression que quelqu'un le fixait dans son dos. Il se retourna, mais les trois docteurs tournaient à un angle et ils disparurent de sa vue. Personne d'autre n'était visible dans le couloir.

Hermione aussi regardait les docteurs, comme fascinée. Il reprit ses esprits en premier et il dut la tirer par le bras pour la faire rester avec lui et Dumbledore. Ils atteignirent finalement l'enceinte des enfants, et Dumbledore les conduisit au premier lit. Avant que le directeur n'ait pu finir de dire. « J'aimerais vous présenter… »

« Harry Potter ! » cria le garçon, ses yeux s'écartillant. Harry ne le reconnut pas. Il pensa qu'il avait l'air assez jeune pour être en première année en septembre. A l'exclamation du garçon, les autres jeunes gens de la salle levèrent les yeux, et ceux qui étaient mobiles commencèrent à s'avancer, l'entourant rapidement.

Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry, Harry, Potter, Potter...

La visite passa à très grande vitesse pour Harry, qui ne savait plus combien de mains il avait serrées, combien de souhaits de prompt rétablissement il avait souhaités (grâce à la médecine magique, la plupart d'entre eux ne resterait pas à Ste Mangouste plus de vingt-quatre heures). Ils virent seulement deux élèves qu'ils connaissaient de Griffondor : Amy et Andy Donegal, les jumelles nées de moldus qui étaient de la même année que Will Flitwick. Amy s'était tordue la cheville, qui guérissait rapidement, et Andy avait quelques brûlures comme elle s'était jetée entre sa mère et son assaillant.

« Papa et maman voulaient nous prendre à un hôpital moldu, » dit Andy à Harry. « mais le ministère n'a laissé personne, pas même les parents moldus des élèves de Poudlard, sortir du Chemin de Traverse pour aller ailleurs qu'ici. » Andy se réjouissait clairement que les autres enfants voient qu'elle connaissait déjà le fameux Harry Potter. « Ils sont en haut, dans des quartiers qui ont été aménagés pour que les moldus restent là jusqu'à ce que nous puissions partir. Je pense qu'ils s'amusent assez. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment leur montrer de la magie à la maison, bien sûr. Ils n'arrêtent pas de demander à l'infirmière de leur faire des tours. Je crois qu'elle pense qu'ils commencent à être pénibles. »

Hermione sourit. « Mes parents sont moldus aussi. Ils ont toujours aimé venir avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, déglutissant, comme si elle pensait, 'mais grâce à Dieu…'

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mais bientôt, vous serez d'aplomb, non ? »

« Oui. » dit Andy , remarquablement réjouie malgré ses brûlures. « L'infirmière dit que cette pommade devrait faire effet très vite. Je peux pratiquement sentir ma nouvelle peau pousser. » ajouta-t-il, montrant les emplâtres sur sa joue, son bras et sa jambe gauche, en-dessous de sa tunique d'hôpital.

Finalement, Dumbledore leur dit qu'il était temps de partir. Pendant un moment, Harry pensa à lui demander où étaient les Londubat, puis il changea d'avis. Comme ils revenaient dans les couloirs déprimants, Harry pensa 'C'est ici que Neville vient pendant les vacances. Pour rendre visite à des parents qui n'ont aucune idée de qui il est…'

Il avait encore des difficultés à réconcilier les aurors qui lui avaient donné, à lui et à Rogue, tant de problèmes, avec les personnes qui étaient les parents de Neville, et qui étaient tenus en très haute estime par rien de moins qu'Alastor Maugrey lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se les imaginer quand ils étaient venus chercher Remus, spécialement maintenant que Ron était un loup-garou et risquait la même sorte de préjudice dans le monde magique.

Ginny était repartie au Terrier quand ils rentrèrent au château. Malheureusement, Hedwige n'était pas encore rentrée de livrer un lettre aux Dursley (demandant des nouvelles de sa tante Petunia) afin de pouvoir la prendre avec lui. Il jeta quelques affaires dans un sac pour le voyage à Londres, et après avoir dit au revoir à Sirius, Ron et Hermione, ils passèrent par les donjons pour rejoindre le cottage qui servait de garage. Bientôt, Katie faisait monter la voiture de son père sur le Ferry en direction de Wemyss Bay, et peu après ils étaient sur la route de Skelmorlie, se dirigeant vers Carlisle.

Heureusement, le trajet vers Carlisle fut calme, et ils purent rapidement trouver un pub où ils pourraient manger et passer la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il allait arriver quelque chose, se rappela Harry. Elle va probablement être épuisée par la route de toutes façons… Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir que quelque chose se passe.

Tandis que Katie était dans la salle d'eau (une vraie, avec douche, lavabo et toilettes, tous dans la même salle propre aux carreaux blancs), il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, et grimpa dans le lit, posant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et fermant les yeux.

Il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain et sentit les couvertures bouger comme elle montait aussi dans le lit. La couleur orange qu'il voyait à travers ses paupières disparut quand elle éteignit la lumière, et il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. De toute évidence elle était trop fatiguée pour…

Erreur, pensa-t-il, quand il la sentit rouler au-dessus de lui, lui embrassant le cou, puis déplaçant ses lèvres jusqu'à sa bouche. Il sursauta quand il put sentir les petites pointes dures de ses seins sur son torse nu, et il mit instinctivement ses mains dans son dos, sentant sa peau douce. Les faisant descendre un peu plus loin, il réalisa qu'elle ne portait rien du tout. Bien. Cela rendait ses intentions parfaitement claires…

Elle rompit le baiser et chuchota. « Tout va bien Harry ? »

Il ouvrit ses yeux, regardant son visage dans la pénombre. « Oui. Je suis juste surpris. »

Elle secoua la tête avec étonnement. « Tu es surpris. Comme tu es bête. » dit-elle doucement, posant encore ses lèvres contre celles de Harry et commençant à l'aider à enlever son boxer…

Allongé avec elle après, comme elle commençait à glisser dans le sommeil, il se demanda pourquoi il avait plus l'impression d'être un mari jouant son rôle qu'autre chose. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient un de ces couples essayant d'avoir un enfant, et qui devait s'assurer que leur timing était bon afin de…

« Malédiction. » dit-il soudain, la réveillant.

« Mmm… Quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux.

« Tu… Tu prends vraiment de la potion de prophylaxie, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, elle fait effet ? Tu ne… Tu n'essayes pas d'avoir un bébé ? » Il se souvenait l'entendre donner naissance au bébé de Roger Davies dans son autre vie.

Elle s'assit alors, les draps tombant autour de sa taille. Elle ne portait toujours rien. Même dans la semi obscurité de la lumière de la rue, il pouvait voir qu'elle était assez furieuse.

« Harry Potter ! Comment oses-tu m'accuser d'une telle chose ! »

Il réalisa soudain comment cela sonnait. « Je… Je suis désolé, Katie ! Je pense… Je commençais à m'endormir, et toutes sortes de pensées ridicules commençaient à me traverser l'esprit… »

« Ridicules, c'est le mot ! L'idée que je te piège comme cela ! Je vais commencer une formation d'auror dans un mois, et je n'ai certaine pas l'intention d'y aller en étant enceinte ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant dans les années à venir, si j'en ai jamais ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé à ce sujet, mais… mais vraiment, Harry ! »

Il s'excusa penaudement, se grondant mentalement de ne pas garder pour lui ses pensées alors qu'il était si fatigué et qu'elles étaient invariablement étranges et à moitié formées, et qu'elles ne devraient pas voir la lumière du jour. Il lui embrassa la joue avec contrition, la regardant de près, ses yeux ouverts en grand, espérant qu'elle allait se calmer bientôt.

Finalement elle soupira et émit un petit rire. « Oh, je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi quand tu me regardes comme cela. Mais tu réalises… »

« Oui Katie. Je réalise. Je suis terriblement désolé, et tu as tous les droits d'être en colère avec moi et de me dire à quel point je suis un crétin et… »

« D'accord, d'accord. Arrête de babiller. » elle rit encore. « Dormons. Juste au moment ou je pensais que j'étais complètement vidée, tu es arrivé et tu m'as encore plus épuisé… »

Elle souriait et Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Oh, et tu n'avais rien à voir avec cela… »

Ils s'installèrent pour dormir, échangeant joyeusement des plaisanteries jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment finalement tous les deux, et Harry pu finalement arrêter de s'inquiéter et reposer son cerveau fatigué.

xxxxx

Ils venaient juste de quitter Manchester depuis quelques minutes et ils étaient en route pour Birmingham le lendemain quand Sandy siffla à Harry.

« Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu veux dire cette fois ? » lui répondit-il. « Parce que la dernière fois que tu as dit quelque chose comme cela, tu voulais dire que Sirius arrivait, alors si c'est Sirius dont tu parles, dis-le moi maintenant que je puisse arrêter de me faire du souci. »

« Je ne parle pas de Sirius Black. Et je pensais que cette-fois là, j'avais été parfaitement compréhensible. »

Parfaitement, pensa Harry, grimaçant, bien qu'il ne le dise pas à haute voix, ni en anglais, ni en fourchelang.

« Katie, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Nous avons un problème. Sandy dit que des mages noirs arrivent. Nous devons nous cacher ou faire quelque chose. »

« Nous cacher ? Nous venons de rentrer sur la M6, Harry ! Nous sommes sensés y rester dessus soixante-quinze miles ! Comment diable pouvons-nous nous cacher ? Et combien de temps devrons-nous nous cacher ? Nous devons nous remettre en mouvement à un moment ou à un autre. »

« D'accord alors… Nous avons besoin de nous déguiser. »

Elle renifla. « Comment ? Je conduis une voiture au cas où tu aurais oublié, sur une autoroute où il y a du trafic. Comment suis-je sensée… »

Mais Harry tendit sa main et toucha légèrement ses cheveux, son front froncé de concentration. Quand il enleva sa main, il dit « Jette un coup d'œil dans le rétro. »

« Qu'est-ce que… oh ! » cria-t-elle de surprise, puis elle ramena brusquement ses yeux sur la route comme un camion traversait la voie devant eux. Quand elle eut retrouvé son aplomb, elle jeta encore un coup d'œil au miroir. « Hmm. Je me suis parfois demandé à quoi je ressemblerais en blond… »

« Bien, maintenant tu sais. » dit-il se rasseyant. Elle se tourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et poussa un cri.

« Harry ! Que… Comment… ? »

Il avait allongé ses cheveux et fait pousser sa barbe, comme il avait fait dans son autre vie pour se déplacer dans le monde moldu quand il était un fugitif. Il haussa les épaules. « Formation d'animagus. Cela permet de faire pas mal de choses. Faire pousser les cheveux était quelque chose que je faisais déjà quand j'étais très jeune. MacGonagall a décidé de m'entraîner parce que j'avais fait cela. Elle pensait que cela indiquait que je pouvais avoir des capacités pour être animagus. »

Katie avait maintenant l'air d'avoir le cœur qui battait très vite. Elle secoua la tête en conduisant. « Je ne sais jamais ce à quoi je vais devoir m'attendre de toi, Harry. »

« Espérons juste que Sandy n'avait pas… » commença-t-il à dire, mais soudain, le trafic commença à se ralentir, et au lieu de terminer sa phrase, Harry dit « J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet… »

Et puis ils l'entendirent, loin devant l'endroit où ils avaient arrêté leur voiture, il y eut un cri terrifié et le son d'un éclair… Harry tira soudain Katie en bas, sur le siège de devant de la voiture, hors de la vue des gens dans les autres voitures autour d'eux.

« Transplane au ministère de la magie maintenant ! Tu dois appeler des aurors à l'aide. Et des obliviateurs. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de moldus vont voir beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne devraient pas voir. Particulièrement ceux qui se font attaquer. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Bien, je ne vais pas simplement rester assis ici et les laisser attaquer des moldus, ou s'en prendre à moi. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a encore un troisième œil actif à Ascog, et c'est comme cela qu'il a su que je prendrais cette route. S'ils en ont vraiment après moi, bien sûr, et je pense que je peux être pardonné si je suis un peu paranoïaque. Même s'ils n'en ont pas après moi et que c'est une coïncidence de fou, les gens au dehors ont besoin d'aide. Et je vais faire ce que je peux pour les aider. »

« Mais… Mais on te verra faire de la magie alors ! Et comment sais-tu que tu ne vas pas être grandement submergé par le nombre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais en tous cas, on ne me verra pas faire de la magie. » Il mit son sac à ses pieds et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle haleta, reconnaissant clairement ce que c'était.

« Maintenant… Va chercher de l'aide. Je vais mettre cela et faire une petite surprise à quelques mangemorts. »

Elle acquiesça, encore couchée sur le siège de la voiture, puis elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres avant de transplaner avec un pop ! Ses lèvres encore électrisées par ce baiser, il se glissa dans la cape, puis sortit maladroitement par la vitre ouverte de sa portière, pour éviter de l'ouvrir et de la refermer. Il s'avança entre les voitures immobilisées, des cris de colères des conducteurs commençant à sortir au milieu d'une cacophonie accentuée par les klaxons. Harry vit une autre explosion et des étincelles vertes. Il commença à courir à fond de train par là, ce qui était difficile sous la cape, mais il avait très, très peur de connaître l'origine de ces étincelles…

Un mangemort que Harry ne reconnaissait pas de la renaissance de Voldemort (Voldemort avait clairement beaucoup recruté durant ces deux années précédentes) avançait à grands pas entre les voitures, vêtu d'une grande cape, la capuche remontée, pointant sa baguette sur les voitures et leur envoyant des étincelles dessus. Harry l'entendit négligemment crier « Crucio ! » et puis… Puis il entendit le sort auquel il avait survécu, et il recommença à courir espérant contre tout espoir… Mais il était trop tard. Un jeune homme tenant le volant de sa voiture convulsa une seconde, puis arrêta, clairement mort. Harry était encore à trente bon pieds, mais comme il courait, il pointa sa baguette sur le mangemort qui venait de tuer l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer quelqu'un d'autre.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-il en courant. Le sorcier vola en arrière et heurta un van, glissant sur le côté et s'étendant sur le sol, inconscient. Sa baguette vola vers Harry. Il la laissa rebondir contre sa cape et tomber sur le sol, puis s'avança vers elle pour la cacher et se pencha discrètement, encore couvert par la cape, et il la prit, la mettant dans sa poche. Il alla à la voiture où le jeune homme était assis et se tint là un moment, fixant le chauffeur mort, pensant à ses propres parents, voyant encore sa mère mourir… La furie monta en lui et s'avança vers l'endroit où les trois autres mangemorts étaient, faisant léviter une voiture avec les parents et les enfants dedans, tous terrifiés. Aucun de ces mangemorts ne semblait avoir remarqué que leur camarade était à terre. Ils s'amusaient bien trop.

Harry avait le cœur dans la gorge. S'il les forçait à rompre le sort ou en désarmait un, la voiture s'écraserait au sol et les cinq personnes à bord seraient gravement blessées. Il regarda la voiture flotter dans les airs, sans rien pouvoir faire espérant que Katie allait vite revenir avec de l'aide. Il se souvint des employés du ministère qui avaient eu le même problème à la coupe du monde de Quidditch quand toute une famille de moldus avait été envoyée en l'air et qu'ils s'inquiétaient des moldus s'écrasant au sol et étant blessés…

Il se tint avec sa baguette en joue, regardant avec le cœur dans la gorge. Il se sentait certain qu'il entendrait les cris des enfants dans ses cauchemars. Puis, en un clin d'œil, les trois mangemorts lancèrent la voiture en l'air et elle atterrit de l'autre côté de l'autoroute, face au trafic qui continuait de se faire. Est-ce que les gens ne remarquent rien ? se demanda-t-il un instant, avant de remarquer lui-même qu'un très gros camion allait broyer la voiture, dans laquelle la famille était de toute évidence assez secouée, mais jusque là, encore en vie.

A moins que le camion ne les écrase tous…

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » cria-t-il, rassemblant toute la concentration qu'il pouvait (il n'avait jamais soulevé quelque chose de si grand ni d'aussi lourd). La voiture remonta dans les airs, et Harry la tint là, tremblant, la sueur perlant sur son visage comme il luttait pour maintenir son altitude. Le camion passa à l'emplacement que la voiture avait occupé, celle-ci juste au-dessus du toit du poids-lourd dont le conducteur avait clairement l'air étonné. Harry espéra que l'homme n'aurait pas un accident suite à ce choc. Harry continua à se concentrer très fort, déplaçant la voiture dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit du bon côté de la route, puis il l'abaissa doucement au sol.

Deux des mangemorts avaient l'air choqués. L'autre cependant, regardait autour de lui, disant d'une voix suspicieuse « Il y a quelqu'un ici… »

Harry réalisa, avec un choc, que c'était une femme. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle. « Stupefix ! » cria-t-il. Elle se raidit brusquement et chuta, l'air raide comme une planche. Les autres mangemorts n'eurent pas besoin d'une autre incitation au départ et ils transplanèrent soudain avec un double pop !

Malédiction ! pensa Harry. Je les ai laissé partir ! Mais ensuite il se souvint qu'il avait pris deux mangemorts, dont un était un meurtrier, ce qui n'était pas mal pour quelqu'un qui était seul et n'avait pas encore fini l'école. Il s'avança à grands pas vers la femme qu'il avait assommée et se pencha sur elle. Sa capuche était maintenant tombée de son visage, et il put clairement la voir.

« Bien, bien, bien, » dit-il pour lui plus que pour elle. Il ne pensait pas qu'une personne assommée puisse entendre quoique ce soit.

« Salut, Rita. »

xxxxx

Quand Katie revint finalement, le premier sorcier que Harry avait désarmé eut aussi besoin d'être assommé, comme il commençait à revenir à lui. Katie avait amené quatre aurors et deux obliviateurs avec elle, et les aurors avaient pris un carrosse sans chevaux comme celui qu'ils avaient utilisé pour prendre Harry au ministère, et dans lequel ils mirent Rita Skeeter et le mangemort que Harry avait désarmé. Katie revint à la voiture, se tenant à côté d'elle et regardant autour, confuse.

« Harry ? Harry ! » Où es-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ? » il la chatouilla, la faisant sursauter. « Harry ! Ne fais pas cela ! » dit-elle avec colère, mais la colère dégénéra très rapidement en rire. « Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Pas autant que ces mangemorts ont fait peur aux moldus. » répondit-il, encore sous la cape. Plus haut, ils purent voir que les aurors étaient partis avec leurs proies, y compris Rita Skeeter en personne, et que les obliviateurs allaient de voiture en voiture, lançant des sorts de mémoire sur les gens. Ils grimpèrent à nouveau dans la voiture, Harry encore sous sa cape, et Katie se renfrogna dans sa direction générale.

« Est-ce que tu ne vas pas enlever la cape, Harry ? »

« Franchement,… Non. Je pense que c'est plus sûr si je ne suis pas du tout vu. Garde les cheveux blonds pour le moment aussi. Tu n'as pas dit que j'étais avec toi au ministère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je leur ai dit que des mangemorts attaquaient les moldus dans leurs voitures… »

« Bien. Je pense… Je pense que je suis d'accord avec Sirius. Le ministère n'est peut être pas complètement sûr. Ne leur en dit que le moins possible. »

Elle se renfrogna en démarrant la voiture. « Je vais travailler pour le ministère, tu te souviens, Harry ? Quand j'aurais fini ma formation d'auror. Est-ce tu seras pareil alors ? Pour me dire des choses ? Pas que tu aies été complètement transparent sur certaines informations… »

Maintenant, Harry savait ce qu'Hermione avait ressenti de s'être faite disputer pour avoir gardé le retourneur de temps secret. « On m'a dit de garder ma formation d'animagus pour moi, et que je n'aurais pas à m'enregistrer jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini l'école. Nous ne nous voyons que depuis un mois. Est-ce que j'étais sensé me métamorphoser à notre premier rendez-vous et te mettre le trouillomètre à zéro ? »

« Non, de toute évidence, tu étais sensé enfreindre la loi et utiliser ma baguette pour faire de la magie en dehors de l'école lors de notre premier rendez-vous. » répondit-elle maussadement comme le trafic reprenait.

Harry s'enfonça en silence dans son siège. Ils conduirent jusqu'à Birmingham sans échanger un mot. Il s'était senti très excité de capturer Rita, et maintenant il y avait un arrière goût amer sur tout à cause de leur dispute. Il se souvint que dans son autre vie, Severus Rogue n'était chaud à l'idée d'épouser une auror. Il se tourna pour regarder Katie. Il était hésitant sur ses sentiments quant à avoir une petite amie qui voulait être auror, si elle devait avoir une confiance inconditionnelle en un gouvernement magique possiblement corrompu.

Ils prirent leur thé dans un pub de Birmingham, Harry encore sous la cape. Katie était très en colère de sembler manger seule, et de commander beaucoup de choses (Harry avait très faim). Peu après cinq heures trente, ils repartirent pour Londres, arrivant chez Katie à sept heures trente. Quand ils furent finalement dans l'appartement, Harry retira sa cape juste comme Sam arrivait dans le salon depuis la cuisine.

« Aaah ! » cria-t-il quand Harry sembla apparaître de nulle part.

« Aaah ! » répondit Harry en réponse.

« Ne fais pas cela, Harry ! » lui cria Sam, reprenant son souffle. Puis il baissa les yeux vers la cape argentée dans les mains de Harry. « Oh… Tu n'as pas transplané… »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore appris. C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Par mesure de précaution. »

Sam acquiesça. « Je me souviens que Lily avait dit que James en avait une. Elle l'avait emprunté pour le travail une fois ou deux. Bonne idée. »

Harry reprenait encore son souffle. « Merci. » Katie alla appeler Mrs Figg pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement, puis elle appela Draco depuis la cheminée pour lui dire que Mrs Figg était en route. Puis juste comme elle se détournait de la cheminée, Draco Malfoy transplana soudain au beau milieu du salon avec un pop ! faisant hurler Katie et faisant presque tomber Harry à la renverse par-dessus un pouf.

« Malfoy ! » lui cria Harry, essayant de maintenir son équilibre.

Katie lui lança un regard noir, ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts de lui lancer un maléfice pour de bon. « Draco Malfoy ! Comment as-tu su où transplaner ? Je ne t'ai pas dit où je vivais ! »

Il lui adressa un rictus. « Non, mais j'ai été ici avant. Ton père m'a amené ici l'été dernier, avant que nous allions voir son copain du Chemin de Traverse pour les tatouages. Je ne peux pas y croire. » dit-il en riant et en secouant la tête. « Tu étais si tordue de vouloir me mettre un bandeau pour m'amener dans la voiture de Mrs Figg. Je n'ai pas eu envie de te dire au château que cela serait inutile. Cela valait vraiment le coup pour voir ta tête… » Maintenant, il s'arrêta et la regarda vraiment, son sourire passant en coin en l'espace d'un instant.

« Hey… J'aime bien ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux… »

« Malfoy ! » lui cria Harry. Draco Malfoy roula les yeux. Sam s'avança entre eux.

« Pourquoi ne nous asseyons-nous pas pour prendre quelque chose de frais à boire ? » suggéra-t-il. Il sortit quelques sodas de la cuisine et une bière pour lui, et ils s'assirent dans le salon en attendant Mrs Figg. Katie et Harry leur parlèrent des mangemorts et de Rita Skeeter qui était l'une d'eux.

Draco Malfoy siffla entre ses dents. « Alors… Peut-être que nous découvrirons si elle est vraiment Daisy Furoncle. » dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

« Oui… Peut-être… »

La sonnette retentit. C'était Mrs Figg, venant prendre Draco. Ils descendirent tous pour le voir partir. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte du bâtiment de Sam et Katie, il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit de façon inattendue. « Oh, et Harry… Je… Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi quand Ginny t'a sauvé et tout. Je… Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qui se passait au début… »

Harry pouvait dire que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de le dire. Il se demanda si Ginny lui avait ordonné de le faire. « C'est bon Draco. » dit-il, se forçant à utiliser aussi son prénom.

« Dommage qu'ils aient une piscine au lieu d'un lac enchanté comme à Poudlard. Je veux dire, à Poudlard, si tu tombes dans le lac, tout ce que tu dois faire est de te faire toucher par une des créatures enchantées pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau… »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry en se renfrognant. « De quoi parles-tu ? » Mais ensuite il se souvint que Dennis Creevey avait été remis dans le bateau par la pieuvre géante, et que Ginny était restée sous l'eau un temps anormalement long quand il été allé sous le lac pour se battre contre l'hybride du basilik.

« Tu sais. Les créatures magiques sous l'eau. Les sirènes, la pieuvre, tout cela. J'ai entendu qu'ils avaient tous ordre de te laisser, toi et les autres champions, sans aide pendant le Tournoi. C'est leur instinct habituel. Sauf pour ceux qui veulent t'attaquer, comme les strangulots. Ce n'aurait pas vraiment été une épreuve si le peuple du lac vous avait aidé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais donc rien ? »

Harry se renfrogna, se souvenant du dédain du père de Malfoy quand Ron, Hermione et lui n'avaient pas connu la signification de la station de métro de Westminster. Il se retint de répliquer, serrant à la place les dents et disant. « Je te verrai au mariage à la fin du mois. Dis bonjour à Aberforth et aux gars de ma part. »

Malfoy rit et secoua la tête. « Je pensais que je te ferai mordre à l'hameçon cette fois. Oh, bien. Retournons dans la maison parfumée de Mrs Figg…

Et il grimpa derrière le volant (Mrs Figg lui avait laissé sa place), referma la porte, et avec un salut en direction de Sam, il était parti.

xxxxx

Harry put passer les jours suivants avec Ron et Hermione au château d'Ascog, et c'était presque comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et que leurs hormones ne s'étaient pas mises sur le chemin de leur amitié. Harry et Hermione parlèrent de Ste Mangouste à Ron. Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione le voyage à Londres et la capture de Rita Skeeter. Hermione en particulier écouta avec avidité son histoire de Rita. Il n'y avait pas d'amour perdu entre ces deux-là.

« Sirius dit qu'elle ne nie pas qu'elle était un agent double, et elle menace de mettre à terre l'organisation de Dumbledore, en révélant qu'il a eu des opérationnels travaillant pour lui qui ont fait des choses en marge de la loi. Jusque là, le ministère semble simplement avoir collectivement haussé les épaules à ce sujet. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que le ministère soit inquiet de cette sorte de chose maintenant aussi longtemps que les opérationnels mettent des mangemorts sous les verrous, vous savez. Avant l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, cela aurait été différent, mais maintenant… »

Hermione déglutit, et Harry pensa qu'elle se souvenait peut-être de leur voyage à Ste Mangouste. Elle regarda Ron et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il la regarda à la fois avec amour et désespoir, et Harry réalisa qu'il était de son devoir de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il fit une plaisanterie et prétendit se sentir gêné, mais il descendait les escalier du jardin du toit, où ils avaient été assis, il avait un sourire sur le visage. Au moins, ils auraient une chance d'être heureux, pensa-t-il.

Ron lui dit que Hermione lui avait montré brièvement sa forme d'animagus, et qu'elle irait en Amérique du nord pendant que les autres seraient à Poudlard pour le match de Quidditch auquel ils prévoyaient d'aller. Harry essaya de lui extirper quel animal c'était, mais sans succès. Ron avait souri tout du long, secouant la tête et riant parfois carrément aux suggestions de Harry.

« Une hermine ! Elle ne va pas être une foutue hermine ! »

« Heu… un faucon. »

Ron fit la tête. « Notre Hermione, un oiseau de quelque sorte ? Bien sûr… elle adore l'altitude, Hermione. Ca va vraiment être cela… »

Juste avant qu'Hermione prenne son portauloin pour revenir à Greenwich le jour suivant, elle se tenait sur le palier en dehors de sa chambre avec ses sacs, attendant de dire au revoir à Harry et à Ron. Elle embrassa sonorement Harry, et il la tint contre lui, tellement content qu'ils s'entendent bien à nouveau, chérissant les souvenirs des jours précédents qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, tous les trois, comme avant (presque). Puis elle se tourna vers Ron, avec ce regard dans les yeux que Harry avait pour la première fois vu dans la forêt, peu de temps avant que Ron ne soit mordu. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Ron et commença à tirer son visage vers le sien, mais Ron s'arrêta juste avant ses lèvres et regarda Harry.

« Heu, tu dois continuer à te tenir là, Harry ? »

Hermione mis sa main sur la joue de Ron et fit revenir son attention sur elle. « Je me moque que l'on nous voie… » chuchota-t-elle, et il se laissa finalement tirer jusqu'à elle. Harry le vit ouvrir sa bouche et puis elle fit de même. Une des mains de Ron s'enlaça dans sa chevelure , et l'autre entoura sa taille, la tirant tout contre lui. Soudain, Harry eut le sentiment qu'il aurait peut-être du se retirer. Il se souvint de la manière dont elle embrassait…

Ce fut Ron qui rompit le baiser, ayant viré à un rouge assez profond pour soutenir la comparaison avec ses cheveux. « A bientôt. » lui dit-il d'une voix haletante, comme s'il n'avait pas retrouvé son souffle. « Nous nous retrouverons tous sur le Chemin de Traverse. A la radio, ils disent que la plupart des boutiques sera reconstruite dans une semaine. »

Hermione sourit. « Je devrais être de retour d'ici là. » dit-elle joyeusement, ses yeux glissant sur Harry qui leva les mains au ciel, frustré.

« Oh, allez, dis le moi ! Je garderai le secret… »

« Non, non ! Je n'aurais pas dû le montrer à Ron, mais je n'ai pas pu résister… »

Harry ne put empêcher le sourire lascif qui s'afficha sur son visage. « Qu'as-tu montré d'autre à Ron pendant que je n'étais pas là… ? »

Elle lui frappa le bras. « Oh, toi ! Comme tu as l'esprit mal tourné… »

Mais elle riait, et elle donna une accolade supplémentaire à chacun d'eux avant de prendre ses sacs, puis la vieille canette de bière vide qui lui servait de portauloin. Au moment précis où il devait prendre effet, assez sûrement, elle disparut complètement, comme une lumière que l'on éteint, et Ron et Harry restèrent sur le palier, juste tous les deux. Ron soupira, regardant l'espace vide où elle se tenait le moment d'avant, et Harry passa le bras sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et lui offrit de se laisser battre aux échecs.

xxxxx

Après que Ron soit rentré au Terrier, Harry apprit les rythmes de vie habituels au château d'Ascog. Il jouait avec Orion, Leo et Mercy (qui était terriblement bonne aux échecs, mais parfois pas aussi bonne que ce qu'elle pensait être), et parfois leur faisait la lecture au coin du lit. Il fit mieux connaissance d'Ursula et Alan, et des parents de Sirius. Et il apprit à faire de grands détours autour de Cass et de Floyd, spécialement quand ils venaient de rentrer à la maison avec des piles de travail à faire pour le lendemain. Harry ne voyait jamais Cass sourire, et il pouvait jurer que Floyd se mettait en colère à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de croiser son regard.

Il mit en pratique quelques unes des choses que Ginny lui avait enseignées, nageant dans la piscine souterraine, mais seulement quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre alentour. Sirius, Ursula et Alan le rejoignaient là après que les enfants soient au lit, et les quatre riaient, parlaient et s'éclaboussaient dans la piscine, Harry se sentant presque comme s'ils l'acceptaient non seulement en tant que membre de la maisonnée, mais en tant qu'adulte. C'était soudain comme avoir deux frères et une sœur plus âgés, une étrange sensation pour Harry après avoir été l'aîné dans son autre vie.

Le match de Quidditch à Poudlard était trois jours avant la pleine lune. Harry et Ron allaient à Bout du Lard la veille du match, restant là bas puis allant au château le lendemain matin. Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il y aille. Il était inquiet pour la sécurité de Harry, spécialement après le voyage de retour à Londres.

Quand l'heure vint pour lui de partir pour Pré-au-Lard, Harry dit au revoir à Sirius, et Sirius essaya encore de le convaincre de ne pas y aller.

« Harry, quand tu es rentré à Londres avec Katie, tu as trouvé des Mangemorts et tu aurais pu être tué ! Maintenant tu vas aller dans le stade de Quidditch de Poudlard avec des milliers d'autres personnes. Tu ne penses pas que Voldemort va penser qu'un match de Quidditch à Poudlard est une opportunité de première classe, que ce soit pour s'en prendre à toi ou juste à un large public ? »

« Sirius… Le ministère a prévu tant de mesures de précaution que ce n'est pas drôle. Et on ne peut pas transplaner sur le domaine de Poudlard de toutes façons. Ils considèrent même de déplacer davantage de matchs professionnels là, et d'ajouter des trains pour le village pour amener des spectateurs. C'est plus sûr que n'importe où ailleurs en Grande-Bretagne pour aller voir du Quidditch. »

Sirius se renfrogna. « Je ne sais pas… J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire, sinon je serais venu avec toi, juste pour être sûr… »

« Sirius, cela ne risque rien. Crois-moi. Cesse de t'inquiéter. Oh, au fait… Y a-t-il du nouveau au sujet de Rita Skeeter ? Ou de la banque ? »

Sirius soupira. « Non et non. On ne peut pas voir dans la banque, et personne n'a rien dit. Silence complet et total. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment trop dommage qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment de notre côté. Elle aurait été la personne parfaite pour s'infiltrer. Parfois, je souhaiterais avoir choisi un animal plus petit afin de pouvoir faire des choses comme celle-la… »

Harry acquiesça. « Moi aussi. Et pour le lien Rita- Daisy ? »

Sirius renifla. « Elle clame ne rien connaître à ce sujet, et que en fait, qui que ce soit qui le fait l'imite sans lui en donner le crédit. Elle pense que le nom est un clin d'œil au sien en fait. Son vrai prénom est Marguerite, qui se dit aussi Daisy en anglais. Et un 'skeeter', un moustique, est aussi une nuisance, ou un nuisible. Un furoncle est une sorte de bouton, qui est aussi une nuisance à sa façon. D'un autre côté, elle dit qu'elle adore les articles de Daisy, alors je ne sais pas si je dois la croire… »

Harry soupira. « Et pourquoi ne lui a-t-on pas donné du Veritaserum ? »

Sirius perdit son sourire. « Tu dois comprendre, Harry. Cette potion n'est pas universellement acceptée comme un moyen d'obtenir la vérité de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas la procédure standard ou quoique ce soit. Et techniquement, Rita ne va pas être accusée de grand chose. Il y a très peu de preuves contre elle. Elle a principalement été une espionne pour l'autre côté, et même si l'espionnage va lui valoir une condamnation, elle ne sera pas très lourde. Pas comparée à celle de quelqu'un qui a lancé un sortilège impardonnable. »

Cela commençait à déprimer Harry. Puis il se souvint de ce que Sirius avait dit sur la quantité de travail qu'il devait faire. « Qu'as-tu à faire, précisément ? »

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. « Top secret. Ce qui signifie que je te mettrai au courant après les faits. » Puis son sourire s'élargit. « Oh, je suppose que cela importe peu… Rogue et moi avons du travail sous couverture à effectuer. Nous recherchons où a été Annie Weasley pendant toutes ces années. La famille de Maggie est de retour, ils ont appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et ils nous ont mis en contact avec l'agence où ils l'ont adoptée. Un endroit à Exeter. Mais pour faire des recherches, nous devrons ressembler à des moldus respectables. Tu vois l'affaire. »

Harry sourit. « Alors vous pourriez retrouver Annie ! »

Sirius acquiesça. « Je l'espère. Ce serait bien si quelque chose pouvait fonctionner pour une fois. Je commence à avoir l'impression que Voldemort et ses partisans nous baisent encore et encore. D'abord sur une chose, et puis une autre… En tous cas, souhaite-nous bonne chance. »

Harry le fit, de tout cœur, avant de jeter un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu de la salle à manger et de dire à haute voix « Bout du Lard ! » Cela semblait très étrange de dire le nom de ce qu'il considérait être sa propre maison, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Bientôt, il virevoltait au milieu des nombreux foyers du réseau de cheminette, et il trébucha une fois encore quand il émergea du feu.

Il fit presque demi-tour pour revenir à Ascog. Ginny se tenait dans le hall d'entrée de Bout du Lard, ses mains sur ses hanches, lançant un regard noir à Ron. Tous les deux n'avaient pas remarqué son arrivée. Ils étaient trop absorbés par leur dispute.

« Je t'ai dit que je venais au match. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être si… »

« Oui, et je suppose que cela signifie que Malfoy sera ici aussi, essayant de se faufiler dans ta chambre pendant la nuit. Tu sais combien de sorts de verrouillage j'ai du lancer sur la porte de la chambre d'ami d'Ascog pour l'empêcher de sortir la nuit ? Et combien de sales plaisanteries j'ai dû entendre sur comme quoi je le voulais pour moi seul ? Je le veux pour moi seul, d'accord, mais c'est pour pouvoir l'enfoncer dans le sol… »

« Je n'ai certainement pris aucun arrangement pour le rencontrer la nuit, alors ne me regarde pas comme cela. »

« D'accord. Je suis sensé croire cela ? Tu n'es plus une petite fille, Ginny. Les autres l'ont remarqué. Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait dont je puisse avoir honte, Ronald Weasley. Draco… »

« Ne t'a-t-il pas pressée pour que tu couches avec lui ? Allons, Ginny. Je pense que je connais ce serpent un peu mieux que cela. »

Sandy siffla à Harry. « Je crois qu'il utilise encore 'serpent' d'une manière péjorative… »

Harry la fit taire. Aucun des Weasley n'avait remarqué le sifflement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore avec lui de toutes façons ? Simplement parce qu'il a mis son père en prison ? Parfois, tu es aussi terrible qu'Hermione. Tu ne veux jamais admettre que tu as tort. Finis-en simplement et rompt avec … »

« Ahem ! » fit bien fort Harry maintenant, espérant empêcher Ron de finir ce qu'il disait. C'était la dernière chose dont nous avons tous besoin pensa-t-il. Quelque chose sur lequel Ron a raison, et qu'il ordonne de faire, fait juste que l'on veut le contredire et faire la chose opposée. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas retenu sa leçon ? pensa Harry. Après qu'il m'ait dit de rompre avec Hermione, nous avons encore été ensemble pendant huit mois. Ron pouvait voir ce qui n'allait pas et il avait raison, mais il ne savait pas le traduire d'une manière convaincante pour les autres. Quand il arrivait à cette phase, il était complètement incompétent. Harry espérait que Ron ne prévoyait pas d'aller travailler dans les ventes pour Percy et les jumeaux. S'il le faisait, Harry pensait qu'ils mettraient la clé sous la porte en moins d'une semaine.

Ron et Ginny regardèrent Harry, tous les deux devenant tout rouge. Harry s'avança, essayant de garder sa voix calme.

« Ginny a dit très clairement de nombreuses fois qu'elle veut être avec Draco Malfoy, Ron. Nous devrions tous respecter son souhait. » Ses yeux étaient connectés avec ceux de Ginny comme il disait cela, tout en se sentant vide. Ginny eut soudain l'air très ouverte et vulnérable.

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Ron de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Bien, tout ce que je sais est que je ne m'attendais pas à devoir à nouveau faire avec ce crétin. Je voulais juste voir un match de Quidditch, et… »

« Il ne vient pas ! » explosa soudain Ginny, sa voix très cassante. Elle arracha ses yeux de ceux de Harry et lança à nouveau un regard noir à son frère. Il le lui rendit.

« Il est à Surrey. » continua-t-elle. « Nous ne pourrons probablement pas nous revoir jusqu'au mariage d'Alicia. Est-ce que tu es content ? »

Ron eut l'air confus un instant, puis il retrouva son aplomb. « Bien, oui. Je suppose que je le suis. Mais… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours la meilleure chambre ? A chaque fois… »

« Si tu veux choisir les chambres d'amis, Ron, tu devrais être mieux organisé afin de pouvoir partir plus tôt. J'étais ici la première et j'ai choisi ma chambre. Toi et Harry pouvez décider qui va occuper les deux autres. Non… Je retire. Je prends Harry jusqu'à l'autre belle chambre, et tu prendras celle qui reste. Cela t'apprendra à être si ennuyeux. Allez Harry. Je vais te montrer où mettre tes affaires. »

Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à monter volontairement les larges escaliers. Harry suivit, portant son sac. Il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ron un instant. Ron était en colère.

Quand ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers, Ginny tourna à droite et Harry la suivit. Elle ouvrit une lourde porte de chêne. Harry hésita, puis franchit le seuil. Il déglutit en regardant autour de lui

La chambre de Jamie.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, pensant aux années où lui et Jamie avaient joué là, et dans sa chambre aussi. Le lit à baldaquin était exactement à l'endroit où celui de sa sœur se trouvait, et la fenêtre à petits carreaux losanges donnant sur le jardin était toujours la même, tout comme le manteau en bois sculpté massif de la cheminée.

« Harry… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » dit doucement Ginny.

Il se tourna vers elle, essayant de se recomposer. « Bien sûr. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait souhaité être moins étranglée. « Je vais bien. » ajouta-t-il, sa voix plus proche de la normale maintenant. Elle acquiesça de manière incertaine.

« B… Bien. Tu semblais juste… étrange. »

Il força un rire. « Et c'est si différent ? »

Maintenant elle rit aussi, et il essaya de ne pas être aussi content de voir cela, mais c'était très dur. Il redevint sérieux et s'avança vers elle.

« Je veux que tu saches, Ginny. Je… J'essaye d'être en paix avec le fait que tu sois avec Malfoy. » C'était un mensonge, mais il savait que la vérité la rendrait simplement hostile. Et peut-être que s'il répétait ce mensonge particulier assez de fois, il finirait par y croire lui-même. Elle se tint au cadre de la porte, croisant son regard, sans ciller.

« C'est bien. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. » dit il encore plus doucement, incapable de détourner ses yeux des siens. « Je pense que c'est ce que veut Ron aussi. Il est juste… Bien, complètement dénué de tact pour communiquer ces choses là. »

Ginny rit et le charme fut rompu. « On n'a jamais dit plus vrai. Personne ne confondra jamais mon frère avec un diplomate. » Il rit avec elle, mais Harry pensa que c'était pour cela qu'il était un ami de si grande valeur.

« Ca ira bien ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas à Ron qu'il reste dans l'arrière-cuisine ? »

Elle lui lança un autre sourire brillant avant de partir, et quand il fut certain d'être seul, il s'effondra sur le lit, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

xxxxx

Ils firent un fameux dîner aux Trois Balais avec les autres résidents de Bout du Lard. C'était bon de revoir les jumeaux et Percy quand ils n'essayaient pas d'être sur leur comportement 'papa et maman'. Harry était content de voir que Percy se relâchait, finalement (pour lui). Il riait vraiment et se joignait aux conversations, et il n'essaya pas de les ennuyer avec les méthodes variées pour faire bien tourner une affaire.

Quand ils revinrent à la maison, ils restèrent debout tard à jouer aux charades, à la bataille explosive et aux échecs de sorciers. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être comme au bon vieux temps dans la salle commune de Griffondor, à part qu'Hermione n'était pas assise dans un coin avec une pile de livres pendant que tout le monde autour d'elle s'amusait. Ils se traînèrent tous au lit bien après minuit, et Harry s'effondra sur son lit avec ses habits, s'endormant immédiatement.

Il n'était pas sûr de l'heure qu'il était quand il se réveilla. Ses chandelles brûlaient encore, et il décida de ses débarrasser de son jean chaud et de dormir en sous-vêtement, comme d'habitude. Puis, alors qu'il allait retourner au lit, il réalisa qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Il sortit sa robe de chambre d'été de son sac et l'attacha autour de sa taille, descendant pieds nus le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain partagée par les chambres à l'extrémité de la maison la plus proche des escaliers.

Il s'arrêta et poussa un énorme bâillement alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir, regardant finalement sa montre. C'était trois heures passées. Il se traîna à nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre, tournant le bouton, puis pensant bêtement 'Je n'avais pas complètement fermé la porte. Je n'aurais pas dû tourner le bouton.'

Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, il vit la façon dont le clair de lune brillait à la fenêtre, au-dessus du siège de la fenêtre, et il y alla, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Il s'assit sur le siège où il avait passé de très nombreuses heures de son enfance. Il adorait la manière dont il pouvait voir la High Street dans une direction, et les champs dans l'autre. Cela lui faisait penser qu'il voyait à la fois le futur et le passé d'un point fixe. Il leva son visage vers le clair de lune, mettant ses pieds sur le coussin, serrant ses jambes contre son torse, et se sentant plus paisible qu'il l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Harry! »

Il tourna la tête. Oh, c'est vrai… Ce n'était plus sa chambre. Dans la nuit, en rentrant de la salle de bain, ses pieds l'avaient automatiquement ramené ici au lieu de ce qu'il considérait être la chambre de Jamie. Quelqu'un d'autre avait cette chambre. Puis il vit le 'quelqu'un d'autre' assez clairement, et son cœur bondit dans sa gorge.

Ginny était assise dans le lit, qui n'était pas à l'emplacement de son lit dans son autre vie. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un lit en entrant. Il était allé directement à la fenêtre. Le drap était autour de sa taille, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle dormait avec une robe de nuit estivale très fine. Sa bouche s'actionna sans qu'il en sorte un son. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Harry, que penses-tu faire dans ma chambre ? »

xxxxx

Note de l'auteur: la citation est des pages 11-12 de Castles and Fortresses par Robin S. Oggins (copyright 2000, 1995) chez Friedman/Fairfax Publishers.


	33. Chap 08

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews.

A très bientôt pour la suite et avec toutes mes excuses pour les retards qui s'accumulent. Si toutefois quelqu'un a un moyen de compresser le temps, je suis preneur.

Bonne lecture et A+

smndi

Chapitre huit.

Arène

_Quand toutes les routes conduisaient vraiment à Rome, elles trouvaient leur terminus symbolique dans des œuvres aussi symboliques que le Colisée… Un aphorisme du début du Moyen Âge disait « Tant que le Colisée est débout, Rome est debout. Quand le Colisée s'effondrera, Rome s'effondrera. Et quand Rome s'effondrera, le monde aussi ! »_

… _Ce type de construction est une invention des romains qui ont élargis les théâtres en amphithéâtres, qui sont essentiellement deux théâtres face à face enfermant un espace ovale, l'arène… Le Colisée était originellement conçu pour mettre en scène des spectacles prodigieux, des batailles entre les animaux et les gladiateurs en combinaisons variées._

_--Horst de la Croix & Richard G. Tansey, Gardner's Art Throught the Ages_

« Harry, que penses-tu que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

Harry la regarda. Ginny était si pâle au clair de lune qu'elle semblait briller de l'intérieur. Il déglutit. Un million de mensonges bondissaient sur sa langue, mais il ne pouvait supporter d'en dire aucun. Cela avait été tellement réconfortant de parler à Rogue de son autre vie, de lui montrer la pensine. S'il parlait à Ginny de cette vie, la croirait-elle ?

Elle cramponna l'amulette du basilik sur sa poitrine, ses yeux fermés, et Harry se souvint qu'il lui avait déjà dit que c'était un voyageur temporel qui lui avait donné la deuxième amulette. Elle avait semblé le croire à ce moment là. Peut-être qu'il pouvait partir de là… Lui expliquer qu'il était ce voyageur temporel. Qu'il se l'était donnée à lui-même.

Il se leva et s'avança vers le lit, afin de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, pour lui dire. C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle dit avec urgence « Stop ! »

Il se figea. Levant ses mains de manière défensive, il bégaya « Je… Je n'essayais rien. Honnêtement. Je ne voulais simplement pas crier à travers toute la pièce… »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu essayais quoique ce soit. C'est juste que… » Elle se mordit la lèvre, et Harry vit qu'elle tenait encore l'amulette.

« Tu sais qu'il peut te voir quand il touche l'amulette. » dit-il avec certitude. Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, alors ne t'approche pas trop. Ou sinon il pourrait te voir aussi. »

Harry se refrogna. Juste après avoir coulé et que Draco Malfoy soit tombé dans les escaliers à cause de la douleur de sa Marque, il n'avait pas eu le temps de considérer le fait que Draco Malfoy avait en fait vu Ginny quand il tenait l'amulette… juste comme Harry l'avait vue. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? se demanda-t-il. Pouvait-il l'aimer et la tromper en même temps ?

« Tu tiens déjà ton amulette. Est-ce que tu peux voir s'il est éveillé ? Est-ce que c'est trop sombre dans sa chambre chez Mrs Figg ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il aurait dû connaître la réponse à cela. Harry attendit perplexe, et elle dit finalement, dans un souffle « Je ne le vois pas lui quand je tiens l'amulette, Harry. »

Le chose la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais fait fut de ne pas bondir dans la pièce et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se souvint qu'elle avait pris l'amulette et qu'elle l'avait découvert dans la salle de bain. Elle l'avait vu. Mais cela n'expliquait pas sa réaction…

Il déglutit et se força à avoir du self contrôle. « Ce devrait être assez loin. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante, en retournant à la banquette de la fenêtre. « Quand je te voyais, c'était comme une bulle de six pieds de diamètre autour de toi. Cela n'allait pas plus loin que ça. »

Elle toucha encore l'amulette et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. « Tu… Tu me voyais ? Quand tu la tenais ? Vraiment ? »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. « Vraiment. »

Elle le regardait de la même façon que lorsqu'elle l'avait ranimé, et son cœur oublia de battre le temps d'un instant. Pourquoi est-elle encore avec Malfoy ? Elle ne le voie pas quand elle tient l'amulette, et elle me voit. Et elle sait ce que cela signifie. Alors…

« Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre Harry ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

Oh, exact, se souvint-il. Mon autre vie.

« B-Bien, Ginny, ce que j'ai à te dire va te sembler assez tiré par les cheveux. Mais tout est vrai. Tu te souviens quand j'ai essayé de t'offrir l'amulette à Noël dernier, et que je t'ai dit qu'elle venait d'un voyageur temporel ? »

Elle répondit lentement. « Oui… »

Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « Bien… J'étais ce voyageur temporel. »

Elle regarda sans varier, très calme, très silencieuse. Finalement elle dit « J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. »

Il prit une autre grande inspiration, et puis il lui expliqua qu'il avait eu des cauchemars pendant l'été dernier, et qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit correcte pendant presque deux mois. Il lui parla de Voldemort lui lançant le sort de Tempus Fugit à King's Cross, d'avoir été pris à Godric's Hollow et d'avoir lancé le sort de Tempus Bonae Voluntatis, pour revenir dans le passé à la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués.

Elle resta bouche bée. « Harry ! Comment as-tu pu ? »

Il se frappa le front de façon répétée avec le poing et se pencha au-dessus de l'endroit où il était assis, sa tête dans ses mains. « Je sais, je sais. Tellement stupide ! Mais… Mais il m'a dit quelque chose avant que je le fasse. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il ne mentait pas. Il aurait pu, je suppose. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre… Quelque chose m'a dit que ce n'était pas le cas… »

Doucement, il dit à Ginny que sa mère était enceinte quand elle était morte, il lui parla de sa sœur qui n'était jamais née. Elle se couvrit la bouche, horrifiée, ses yeux brillants. Il décrivit ses parents dans le cottage confortable, à quel point cela avait été merveilleux de les voir.

« Et quand il fut sur le point de la tuer, » dit-il à Ginny, « Je… Je n'ai pas pu le laisser faire. La première fois en tous cas. »

Elle se découvrit la bouche. « Que veux-tu dire, la première fois ? »

« Bien, la première fois, je… J'ai convaincu ma mère de nous sauver, elle et moi. » expliqua-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire qu'il avait utilisé l'Imperius.

« Avec un sort. » dit-elle doucement. Ce n'était pas une question. Il acquiesça penaudement. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui dire.

« C'était… »

« Non. » elle leva sa main pour l'arrêter. « Je… Je pense que je connais le sort dont tu parles. Ne me dis pas, et je pourrais sincèrement dire que tu ne l'as pas fait. » Harry acquiesça. Elle avait deviné, et elle ne lui criait pas dessus, lui disant à quel point il était une personne abominable. Elle essayait de le protéger à la place.

« Bien, » continua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu ce souvenir dans ma tête jusque des mois plus tard, en mai, après que j'ai fait reprendre son cours au temps. Le seul souvenir que j'avais jusque là était celui de la deuxième fois. La deuxième fois, j'ai été pris dans les arbres près de la maison bien avant que Voldemort n'arrive pour tuer mes parents. »

« Pris ? Par qui ? »

« Par moi. »

Elle se renfrogna. « Je hais encore dire cela… Mais je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai été assommé et pris dans les arbres par moi. Un moi qui était venu du futur, mais pas ce futur. Un futur différent que j'avais créé en sauvant ma mère la première fois. Voilà pourquoi c'était la deuxième fois. Le moi qui avait voyagé dans le passé pour m'empêcher de changer le cours du temps avait été celui qui l'avait fait la première fois. Je… Il… Je … oh, zut !… J'ai sauvé ma mère en… En la convainquant de supplier pour ma vie et la sienne. Cette fois, elle a fait ce que Voldemort voulait et a promis de m'élever pour que je sois son serviteur. Il a lancé un sort d'Obéissance sur moi… »

« Toi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« … Et il est parti. Puis j'ai re-voyagé dans le temps vers le futur, de retour au premier septembre. Mais c'était un premier septembre très, très différent. C'était un monde où ma mère n'avait pas été tuée par Voldemort, et un monde où il n'avait pas essayé de me tuer et échoué, en perdant ses pouvoirs. »

« Il n'était jamais tombé. » dit-elle avec crainte.

Harry était grave. « C'était terrible. Le monde était terrible. Bien… Pas tout. J'avait finalement presque tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. J'avais une famille… Une vraie famille. Ma mère, mon beau-père, ma sœur, des demi-frères… Et nous vivions ici. A Bout-du-Lard. C'était ma chambre. J'ai vécu ici pendant plus de dix ans. » Il pouvait voir qu'elle comprenait. Elle parcourut du regard la grande chambre gracieuse. « Je n'essayais rien en entrant ici. J'ai été aux toilettes, et quand je suis revenu, c'était juste… La force de l'habitude. Tu m'as mis dans la chambre de Jamie. »

« Jamie? »

« Ma sœur. »

Il la vit déglutir. « Oh. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, le fixant. Il continua.

« Alors soudain, j'avais cette vie avec tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Mais le prix était que c'était un monde où Voldemort n'était jamais tombé. Bien, ce n'était pas le seul prix. J'avais aussi à le servir. J'ai été initié comme Mangemort, et puis on m'a dit de faire… De faire quelque chose… »

« Un mangemort ! » Il acquiesça. « Que… Que t'a-t-on dit de faire ? » chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment découvrir.

Il put à peine sortir les mots. « On m'a dit de tuer Ron. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand 'O'. « Il t'a dit de tuer ton meilleur ami ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ron n'était pas mon meilleur ami. Nous… Nous ne nous entendions pas bien du tout. Après tout, il était à Griffondor, et j'étais à Serpentard. »

Il avait pensé la voir choquée avant, mais maintenant…

« Serpentard ! »

« Bien, mon papa était responsable de la maison… »

« Ton papa ? Tu as dit que tu avais un beau-père. Alors ton père a survécu aussi ? Est-ce que ta mère et ton père se sont séparés et qu'elle s'est remariée ? »

« Non, non. Mon père a été tué par Voldemort juste comme avant. Ma mère s'est remariée quand j'avais trois ans et demi. J'ai toujours appelé mon beau-père papa. »

Il pouvait voir qu'elle réfléchissait fortement, son front froncé. Quand elle le regarda, ses yeux étaient très ronds. « Harry… Est-ce que ton beau-père était… Le professeur Rogue ? »

Il sourit à sa réaction. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu plus surprise. « Quand j'ai d'abord réalisé qu'il l'était… Bien, je ne peux même pas commencer à te dire tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais il était vraiment un bon papa. Je me suis habitué à ce qu'il soit mon papa assez vite. Peut-être c'était parce que maman… Bien. Cela peut attendre. En tous cas, le nom de mon meilleur ami était plus haut que le mien dans l'alphabet, et il avait déjà été réparti à Serpentard. Quand mon tour est venu, j'ai demandé à être mis à Serpentard… Et je l'ai été. »

« Tu as demandé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Dans cette vie, j'ai demandé à ne pas être mis à Serpentard, et le Choixpeau m'a mis à Griffondor. Je savais que la plupart des gens est juste mise dans un maison ou l'autre, mais les deux fois, il m'a donné le choix. Ma sœur m'a dit qu'il lui avait donné le choix aussi. »

« Tu a dis que ton meilleur ami était déjà Serpentard. Qui était-ce ? »

Il la regarda calmement, un image très claire de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant plus de dix ans dans son autre vie se formant dans son esprit.

« Draco Malfoy. » Son exclamation détonna dans la pièce calme comme une explosion. Il lui expliqua que sa mère et Rogue s'étaient 'liés' avec les Malfoy, l'autre famille dont le fils était dans la Prophétie, et que lui et Draco avaient grandi ensemble, avec Jamie. Il lui dit comment tous les trois étaient inséparables, et comment Draco et Jamie étaient tombés amoureux. Et comment lui et Draco avaient été initiés ensemble. Elle acquiesça simplement à cela.

« Bien, il n'avait pas des parents différents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais dans cette vie, on lui a dit de tuer quelqu'un. »

« Qui lui a-t-on demandé de tuer ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

Il la regarda à nouveau calmement. « Toi. »

Elle ne sut que dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans un bruit. Il lui expliqua le bannissement des élèves nés de moldus, et la grève générale, qui avait conduit à ce que Ron et elle soient visés, ce qui avait à son tour conduit sa mère à décider qu'elle connaissait un moyen de contourner le sort d'Obéissance.

« Alors, » dit-elle doucement, « elle allait nous tuer tous les deux afin que Draco et toi n'ayez pas à le faire ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Simplement Ron. Elle ne se souciait pas de Draco. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Je… Je l'ai désarmée… »

Sans retenue, les larmes coulaient sur son visage comme il regardait le ciel nocturne, se souvenant de sa mère volant en arrière, se souvenant du bruit quand elle avait frappé la paroi de la grotte, et de la vue de son corps inerte et plié sur le sol.

« Ca l'a tué. Je l'ai tuée. » dit-il simplement, tournant la tête vers Ginny, dont le visage était aussi parcouru par les larmes. Il voulait tellement la tenir, pleurer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était une agonie que de rester là où il était. « J'ai été accusé à un procès, et condamné à cinq ans à Azkaban. »

« Azkaban ! » dit-elle avec un chuchotement craintif. « Alors… C'est comme cela que tu savais… » Il lui fit un signe de la tête, sachant qu'elle parlait de quand ils étaient dans le salon d'Ascog, et que Harry avait formulé ses peurs sur le départ des détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

« Et puis… J'ai eu une lettre. Un lettre me disant que toi et Jamie aviez été assassinées toutes deux. Je… Je ne pouvais pas rester où j'étais. J'ai su que ce monde était mal, pour tellement de raisons, et que je devais faire quelque chose pour le changer. Je me suis échappé, de la même façon que Sirius, en utilisant mes capacités d'Animagus. »

« Alors… Tu as remis le temps dans son cours normal parce que ta sœur est morte ? »

Il déglutit. « Et… Et toi. Quand j'ai réussi à … à revenir dans cette vie, j'étais si heureux de te revoir… »

Elle haleta. « C'est quand tu es arrivé en courant dans mon dortoir et… et… »

« Oui. »

Il se souvint de quand il l'avait tenue contre lui, l'embrassant, de la manière dont elle s'était tenue à lui et lui avait rendu son baiser avant de se reprendre…

« Harry… Tu as dit que tu avais fait un rêve… Un rêve très réel. Tu as dit que j'étais morte dans ce rêve. Ce… Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » Il secoua la tête, la regardant avec envie. « Harry. » chuchota-telle maintenant. « Qu'étais-je pour toi dans cette vie ? »

Il ne put plus lui cacher ses sentiments plus longtemps. Son visage montrait tout son amour, et elle sut, elle sut…

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de demander ? » s'étrangla-t-il. Ils pleuraient tous les deux sans retenue maintenant. C'était une tâche floue pour lui, mais il pouvait l'entendre renifler.

« Harry, » dit-elle d'une voix chargée, « dans cette vie, était-ce… Etait-ce Draco qui m'a tuée ? »

Il déglutit. « Non, Ginny. Il… Il s'est sacrifié pour tous nous sauver. » lui dit-il. Il lui expliqua pour le journal et pour Draco ne voulant pas faire partie du changement de temps, afin de ne pas se souvenir de Jamie.

« Il a fait cela ? »

« S'il ne l'avait pas fait…' Harry remonta ses lunettes et essuya les larmes de son visage, ne voulant pas penser à ce que cela aurait été s'il n'avait pas pu rétablir le cours du temps. Il ne lui dit même pas les changements dans le monde moldu, les guerres…

Elle se redressa, essuyant ses propres larmes et ayant l'air pleine d'espoir. « Tu penses… Tu penses qu'il ferait cela cette fois ? Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je me demandait juste… Le sort d'Obéissance… »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais vraiment pas, Ginny. Il était tellement différent de tellement de manière. Lui, Jamie et moi avons grandi ensemble. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Mais… Il n'est simplement pas le même dans cette vie. Il n'est pas le même. »

Elle se rassit contre ses oreillers maintenant, jouant avec l'amulette. « Il me fait tellement peur. » chuchota-t-elle. « Parfois. Pas tout le temps. Je… Je me demande combien de temps encore je pourrai supporter de rester avec lui. Oh, Harry, je souhaiterais qu'il ne soit pas dans cette maudite Prophétie ! »

Harry la regarda avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Ginny ? »

Elle soupira. « Tu as été complètement ouvert et honnête avec moi, Harry, et… Je ne l'ai pas été avec toi. Mais je veux l'être. Je suis si fatiguée. Complètement claquée. Faire tout le temps comme si je l'aimais. Oui, j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui à un moment. Je me suis convaincue que tu ne me donnerais jamais le temps d'une journée, et j'avais besoin de continuer à vivre. Draco et moi sommes devenus amis. Et puis plus qu'amis. Et puis ensuite nous nous sommes enfermés dans le plan pour piéger son père. » Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains. « J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait dans le donjon de potions, quand toi et Ron m'avez trouvée. Mais… Mais je suis si contente que vous m'ayez trouvée quand vous l'avez fait. Je… J'avais à moitié peur qu'il essaye de le rendre bien plus réaliste que ce que nous avions prévu. Oh, Harry ! J'étais tellement contente de te voir, avec Ron… »

Il se souvint maintenant à quel point son frisson avait été réel, et la façon dont elle s'était cramponnée à lui quand il l'avait montée à l'infirmerie. Plus tard, il avait été enclin à être d'accord avec Malfoy qui disait que c'était une sacrée actrice. Maintenant, il semblait qu'elle avait bien moins joué son rôle que ce qu'ils suspectaient à l'origine.

« Et plus tard, bien sûr, j'ai dû faire bonne figure. Quand il essayait d'être gentil, il pouvait être très gentil, et j'ai essayé d'oublier le donjon et de me dire qu'il jouait un rôle aussi.

Mais plus j'étais avec lui, moins cela me semblait bien. Il a continué à me presser. Tu sais. Et parfois je pense qu'il pourrait… qu'il pourrait… exploser. J'ai pleuré si souvent le soir avant de m'endormir, en souhaitant ne pas avoir cessé de te poursuivre. Mais je devais montrer en public que j'étais heureuse, que nous étions un couple modèle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bien, d'abord c'était à cause de son père. Et puis j'ai réalisé que c'était bien mieux de l'avoir de notre côté. Tu sais ce que l'on dit : garde tes amis près… »

« … et tes ennemis encore plus près. » finit-il en la regardant.

« Exactement. Et puis… Puis tu m'as prise voler la première fois, » chuchota-t-elle. « Et je… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas refaire cela. Passer du temps avec toi était tellement merveilleux. Je pensais… Au moins nous pourrons être ensemble en tant qu'amis. Je pensais vraiment que nous pourrions, que je pourrais empêcher les vieux sentiments de ressurgir… Mais c'était si dur d'être avec toi, et de te parler, et de voir ce que tu ressentais pour moi… Et puis de ne pas admettre que je ressentais la même chose… De plus je pensais aussi à Hermione… Mais le jour où tu m'as sauvée du Lethifold, je n'ai plus résisté, et j'ai cédé… »

Harry se souvint de la manière dont elle avait semblé abandonner toute réserve quand elle lui avait rendu son baiser… Et l'effort que cela avait été pour elle de se séparer de lui et de lui dire qu'elle ne le retrouverait plus en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. « Mais… Je ne pouvais pas rompre avec lui… »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Harry ! Que penses-tu qu'il aurait fait si j'avais fait cela ? Je ne veux pas dire à moi… D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il essayerait de me blesser. C'est pour toi que je me suis inquiétée. Tu sais qu'il t'aurait blâmé. Et maintenant que nous savons pour le sort d'Obéissance, c'est une très bonne chose que je n'ai pas rompu avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Il est comme… comme… »

« Une bombe à retardement. » dit Harry.

« Cela fera, je suppose. » concéda-t-elle. « Nous ne voulons certainement pas qu'il change de côté, Harry. Pense à tout ce qu'il sait maintenant ! Il sait que tu es un animagus griffon d'or, il connaît ta cape d'invisibilité, les capacités magiques de ta tante… »

« Il sait où Katie vit et il ne lui a pas dit, et maintenant, elle va aller faire sa formation d'auror… »

« Seigneur. » souffla-t-elle.

Harry la regarda avec désespoir. « C'est tout de ma faute. C'est pire que Hermione étant avec Viktor Krum… Et je dis cela même en sachant que Viktor était l'héritier de Voldemort. C'est ma faute. Je… Je t'ai traitée comme une sorte de carotte à agiter devant lui, et maintenant… »

« Harry !' l'interrompit-elle. « J'ai fais cela de mon plein gré. Personne ne m'a poussée. Et j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait vraiment changer. Je pensais que s'il n'était pas sous l'influence de son père, il pourrait être différent. » Harry pensa à quel point il était différent après dix ans avec lui et Jamie. « Il ne semblait vraiment pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'être mangemort, après tout. Et je dois admettre… J'étais assez attirée par lui. Et il était attiré par moi. Je n'étais pas sensé penser à toi… Tu étais avec Hermione. Il faisait même des efforts pour s'entendre avec ma famille. Je pensais… D'accord, je peux oublier Harry et être heureuse avec Draco… »

Harry la scruta. « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas allé ? »

Elle soupira. « Je ne t'ai pas oublié, c'est ce qui n'est pas allé. Et Draco a continué sans arrêt à m'accuser d'avoir encore des sentiments pour toi… Ce qui ne me l'a pas rendu exactement cher. C'était un peu un cercle vicieux. Pas que je puisse laisser voir cela en public… Il a commencé à faire des choses. Il a maté d'autres filles juste devant moi pour me mettre hors de moi. Et je dois admettre… Il m'a eu d'abord. Je n'aime pas être humiliée. » Harry secoua la tête, se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. « Et puis… Il y avait cette incessante pression pour coucher avec lui… »

« Oh, Ginny. Cela a du être affreux qu'il essaye de te faire faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas… »

« Quoi ? Oh exact. Bien, oui… Comme je disais, ça a commencé comme cela… » Elle commença à jouer avec le drap avec ses doigts, le tripotant nerveusement, ne le regardant pas.

Il se renfrogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec lui ? » Sa voix tremblait.

« Bien, » sa voix tremblait aussi maintenant. « pas comme cela. Et je ne voulais certainement pas quand j'avais quinze ans. Quelques filles sont prêtes à ce moment, mais je ne l'étais pas, et il n'a simplement pas du tout respecté cela. Mais… Mais maintenant je suis plus âgée. Et parfois… Comment dire cela. Quand je me suis mise en colère après Katie comme elle m'avait dit que Draco m'avait trompée, je… Je venais juste d'en haut où j'étais avec lui et nous étions, hum, disons juste que nous flirtions… »

Harry essaya de ne pas se sentir excité en l'entendant raconter cela. Elle rougissait dans la faible lumière qui commençait à percer dans le ciel. Ils avaient parlé pendant un moment.

« J'avais pensé avant cela que je… Bien, quel mal cela ferait-il de finalement céder ? J'avais déjà presque cédé à la fin du trimestre, quand j'ai reçu le résultat de mes BUSEs. Bien, pour être honnête, j'étais tellement excitée par mes résultats que je l'ai pratiquement attaqué. Si le professeur Chourave ne nous avait pas interrompus… »

« Je sais. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Bien… Techniquement, c'est mon petit ami. Je suis juste un être humain de chair et de sang, et il peut… Il peut être très persuasif. » Elle rougit encore plus. « Mais ce jour-là à Ascog… J'ai touché l'amulette et je t'ai vu embrasser Katie. Et j'ai eu envie de mourir. C'était quelque chose de vous voir au lit tous les deux, juste allongés comme cela. Te voir vraiment faire quelque chose en ayant l'air… L'air de la désirer si complètement… Je me suis souvenue que j'essayais qu'il en ait marre de moi et me quitte, et que cela n'allait probablement pas arriver si je couchais avec lui. Je l'ai encore repoussé, et je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête… »

« Ce qui était un mensonge. » dit doucement Harry. « Tu n'as pas couché avec lui parce que tu espères que cela va le faire te quitter. »

« Oui, c'était un mensonge ! Je ne suis pas de marbre, tu sais. Et il était… Oh, je ne veux pas rentrer là-dedans. Je suis désolée de m'être tant fâchée avec Katie. Mais… Mais je me sentais très frustrée de devoir à nouveau arrêter Draco, et en colère avec moi-même de ne pas vouloir qu'il s'arrête comme je ne l'aime pas vraiment et que c'est purement physique, et que je t'ai vu l'embrasser, et puis Katie réduisait basiquement mes plans en me disant que Draco était un salaud infidèle… Pensait-elle que je suis stupide ? Bien sûr que c'est un salaud infidèle. Je sais cela. C'est Draco Malfoy. Bon Dieu, il a rôdé avec Mariah toute l'année passée ! »

« Tu savais cela aussi ? »

Elle lui haussa les sourcils « Tu sais aussi cela ? »

Il se sentit très, très petit. Elle continua. « Mon dilemme est… Je dois essayer de la convaincre de le faire rompre, où ça va être l'enfer autour de lui. Heureusement, ce tricheur a déjà essayé de couvrir ses traces avec une lettre… Dont je savais que c'était un ramassis de mensonges au moment où je l'ai lue… Et comme cela, j'avais quelque chose à agiter devant le nez de Katie. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué alors ? Quand tu as vu que j'étais dans la salle de bain, je veux dire. »

Elle le regarda calmement maintenant. « Parce que je savais que cela signifiais que tu savais que j'avais été trompée. Je… Je te pensais mieux Harry. J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais dit une telle chose et que tu ne l'aurais pas laissée à Katie. De plus, je haie le dire encore, mais… Mais je vous avais vu vous embrasser. Sans parler du fait que l'image de vous deux au lit dans le pub était assez fraîche dans mon esprit. Ce jour là, j'étais à ça… » elle rapprocha son index à un demi-centimètre de son pouce «… de déclarer que je n'aurais rien à faire avec un autre homme pour le restant de mes jours. Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu savais aussi pour Mariah. »

Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le drap la couvrant presque entièrement, et Harry se sentit profondément honteux. Elle avait pensé qu'il était aussi mauvais que Malfoy. Les hommes. Ils font front pour protéger leur droit à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

« Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je… Je pensais que tu tenais vraiment à lui, et je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et je ne pensais pas que tu me croirais de toutes façons. Je pensais que tu penserais que j'essayais encore de te faire quitter Malfoy. »

Elle acquiesça. « Bien, tu avais probablement raison pour cela. Sauf que j'aurais vraiment cru tout ce que tu m'aurais dit qu'il était capable de faire, tout en te mentant et en clamant que je ne croyais pas un mot de ce que tu disais, pour sauver les apparences. » Elle soupira. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Cela semblait… Plus prudent. Si j'avais été honnête avec toi, nous… Nous aurions pu tenter de faire quelque chose, et nous aurions probablement été découverts par lui… Je trouvais que c'était plus juste de te laisser faire ta vie. Mon problème actuel est… Comme il me trompe maintenant, je ne peux pas vraiment m'attendre à ce qu'il soit frustré que je ne couche pas avec lui. Pourquoi se résoudrait-il à rompre avec moi s'il baise d'autres filles, et pense encore que je pourrais lui céder d'un jour à l'autre maintenant ? Et je ne peux pas être susceptible sur le fait qu'il saute d'autres filles, et rompre avec lui parce qu'il est sous le sort d'Obéissance. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il transplane au côté de Tu-sais-qui la prochaine fois qu'il est invoqué et qu'il fasse tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle soupira et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. « Alors j'ai un petit ami dont je ne veux pas, qui devient bien trop fort à presque me séduire… » sa voix trembla et sa main aussi, quand elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, « … et si je lui montre la porte, cela peut tous nous faire tuer. Et si ma frustration l'emporte sur moi et que je m'abandonne, je ne me débarrasserais jamais de lui… En plus de me sentir terriblement coupable. »

Elle se sentirait coupable à cause de moi, pensa Harry. Elle sacrifiait toute la joie qu'elle pourrait avoir dans sa jeunesse pour protéger les autres… et principalement pour le protéger lui. C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à entendre. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu et vu qui s'était passé entre elle et Draco Malfoy pendant l'année précédente avait été un mensonge. Bien, presque tout, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de quand il avait surpris leur dispute lors de l'anniversaire de Malfoy. Cela avait été un moment volé, en privé. Et même alors… Ginny n'était pas complètement honnête avec Draco en disant ne pas vouloir coucher avec lui. Elle le désirait, contre sa volonté, mais elle se sentait salie et coupable de cela, et elle lui clamait qu'elle n'était pas prête, afin qu'il se décide finalement à la quitter.

« Pourquoi » dit-il d'une voix tremblante « te sentirais-tu coupable de coucher avec ton petit ami ? » Il pensait savoir, mais il voulait l'entendre d'elle encore. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'entendre…

« Bien, il y a deux raisons. D'abord, il y a toi, bien sûr. Ensuite… » Elle fit une pause et se mordit la lèvre. « Il m'aime. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupira. « L'amulette, tu te souviens ? C'est très clair qu'à sa manière à lui, il m'aime vraiment. Et je ne ressens pas la même chose. Autrefois peut-être, mais pas aussi fort que lui, et ce n'est certainement plus le cas. Il m'aime, et je ne l'aime pas. C'est toi que j'aime. Si ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour se sentir coupable, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et même si je t'aime, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble… Nous ne pouvons même pas nous asseoir plus près que cela… Pas tant que je suis celle qu'il voit dans cette maudite amulette. Pas tant que Voldemort peut l'utiliser pour tuer et détruire. »

« Ginny » dit-il d'une voix gutturale, ayant l'impression qu'il était à mille miles au lieu de simplement dix pieds. « Comment tu peux t'attendre à ce que je continue après que tu m'aies dit que tu m'aimais, mais que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? »

Elle le regarda tristement. « Je ne pouvais pas Harry. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Si je quitte Draco pour toi, il va te tuer. Je le sais. A chaque fois que j'ai considéré courir à toi et te confesser mes sentiments, tout ce que je pouvais m'imaginer était… était comment Hermione, Colin et Pénélope étaient quand j'étais en première année et que mon égoïsme blessait des personnes. Je ne veux plus jamais heurter des gens à cause de mon égoïsme, de mon avidité. C'est ce qui y avait conduit. J'étais avide. J'avais besoin de parler à Tom, de parler à quelqu'un. Et même après Mrs Teigne, j'ai continué, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai tué les coqs, et même Nick Quasi-sans-tête a été affecté… Et tout cela à cause de moi. Quand j'ai finalement compris ce qu'il me faisait faire… Je ne sais pas combien d'heures je suis restée assise dans l'aile de l'hôpital à pleurer sur eux trois… Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir ainsi Harry. Et peut-être que c'est une sorte d'égoïsme aussi. Mais c'est une sorte d'égoïsme avec laquelle je peux vivre. Et avec laquelle les autres personnes peuvent vivre aussi. »

« Mais… Mais… Tu viens de me dire… » chuchota-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec envie et il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était si belle, assise avec ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, avec une telle expression d'amour et de désir qu'il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas courir à son lit et la prendre dans ses bras. Il pensa à Katie et souhaita soudain en pas avoir été aussi faible et égoïste, il souhaita qu'ils n'aient jamais rien fait de plus que flirter…

« Je sais, Harry, je sais. Mais… Mais après que tu m'aies dit ce qui était arrivé, sur le changement de temps, je n'ai plus pu supporter de te mentir. Je veux penser à chaque mensonge que je t'ai jamais dit et le rectifier. » Elle déglutit et referma les yeux. « Laisse-moi réfléchir… Bien, il y a eu quand tu m'as trouvée en train d'essayer de rejoindre la salle des Trophées parce que j'ai trouvé ce mot de Draco. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je pensais qu'il était pour moi. Tu as du penser que j'étais sacrément naïve ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le livre de potions de Mariah, et j'ai su qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ce n'était pas que j'étais jalouse, bien que cela m'ait un peu énervé qu'il puisse sortir ainsi dans mon dos. Une pique de fierté, tu sais. J'espérais vraiment voir s'ils comptaient vraiment l'un pour l'autre. J'espérais que si elle pouvait le faire m'oublier, il romprait avec moi et je serais libre. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les voir cependant, à cause de Rusard. Et de toi. »

Il grimaça. « Désolé. »

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Je ne le suis pas. Je pouvais presque tout oublier quand tu me tenais, et que nous étions derrière cette statue, attendant que Rusard parte… J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais… » Mais soudain, un bâillement s'empara d'elle, et elle s'étira langoureusement. Harry s'étrangla presque en voyant sa fine chemise de nuit bouger comme elle faisait cela. « Mon Dieu.. ? Nous avons parlé tellement longtemps que le soleil se lève. Je vais être horrible avec des cernes noires sous les yeux… »

« Allonge-toi, » dit-il doucement. « Je vais te chanter une berceuse. Quelque chose que ma maman me chantait. »

Elle rit. « Tu quoi ? » Il acquiesça et elle se blottit dans son lit, sa tête sur son oreiller, le regardant avec expectative. Il déglutit et regarda ses yeux se fermer. Elle avait l'air tellement angélique et paisible. Puis avec les yeux clos, elle murmura, « Je t'aime Harry. A chaque fois que tu m'as dit cela, je voulais te dire la même chose, et maintenant, c'est fait… » sa voix s'éteignit comme elle s'endormait.

La chambre était très silencieuse. Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Mais il pouvait chanter. Il regard son visage comme elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, écoutant sa voix, les paroles galloises d'une mère à son enfant :

Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes

Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon

Breichiau mam sy'n dyn am danat,

Cariad mam sy dan fy mron

Ni cha dim amharu'th gyntun

Ni wna undyn â thi gam

Huna'n dawel, anwyl blentyn

Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam...

Il continua à la regarder. Sa respiration était régulière et profonde, et il pensa qu'il pouvait même voir ses yeux bouger sous ses paupières. Il se leva et alla à son lit, ne se souciant pas de Malfoy et de son amulette. Il vit que Ginny tenait le basilik en dormant, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ginny. » lui chuchota-t-il. « Dors bien. »

Il se faufila dans le couloir en faisant attention, espérant que personne ne le verrait quitter sa chambre, mais tout le monde dans la maison semblait encore être endormi. Il revint dans la lit dans la 'chambre de Jamie', s'endormant dès que sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller. Pour une fois, il se sentait complètement en paix.

xxxxx

« Le loup va fondre. »

« Heu ? » marmonna Harry à Sandy, les yeux fermés.

« Le loup va fondre. »

« C'est gentil… » répondit-il, endormi. Un moment plus tard, il fut vaguement conscient de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant et d'un bruit de pas lourds allant jusqu'au lit. Il sursauta quand une voix rompit soudain le silence de la pièce, le son ricochant dans son pauvre crâne vidé.

« Allons ! » dit Ron, sautant sur place au pied du lit, habillé pour courir. « J'ai déjà dû faire retentir un gong aux oreilles de Ginny et elle m'a jeté. Elle ne cours pas ce matin. Il y a juste toi et moi. » Harry grogna, seulement capable d'ouvrir un œil jusque là, essayant de s'asseoir.

« Correction : c'est juste toi. Je fais la grasse matinée. » Il loucha sur sa montre. C'était sept heures.

« C'est seulement sept heures. » se plaignit Harry. « T'es fous ou quoi ? J'étais debout jusqu'à cinq heures. » Il referma les yeux et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, mais un instant plus tard, il poussait un grognement de surprise et ses yeux s'ouvraient de surprise sous l'effet du choc.

Ron avait saisi une des ses chevilles et l'avait tiré en l'air de telle sorte qu'il était suspendu la tête en bas, face aux tibias de Ron. Harry jura violemment. « Oh, écoute ce que tu dis ! Je veux une explication, et je la veux maintenant, Potter ! »

« Un explication pour quoi, pauvre idiot ? » s'étrangla Harry, essayant d'attraper les jambes de Ron afin de pouvoir lui faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas spécifiquement ce qu'il voulait lui faire, mais il savait juste qu'il voulait lui faire mal un bon coup. Il ne se souvenait pas que Ron l'ait jamais physiquement attaqué avant. Ron l'éloigna de son corps quand les bras de Harry commencèrent à s'agiter dans sa direction. Harry ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Ron ne montrait aucun signe de stress ou de contrainte, en tenant en l'air la tête en bas son meilleur ami en caleçon (quelque chose qui faisait se sentir Harry très vulnérable). Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu être une plume pour lui. Foutue force de loup-garou, pensa Harry avec colère.

Dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre, Harry vit maintenant les versions à l'envers de Fred et George. Ils étaient en robe de chambre, couverts de plus de tâches de rousseur que jamais, et arborant de larges sourires amusés.

« Oui, Ron » dit l'un d'eux. « Une explication pour quoi ? » Harry ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait de Fred ou de George, spécialement la tête en bas, mais ils avaient tous les deux l'air hautement amusés.

« Harry dit qu'il ne veut pas aller courir ce matin parce qu'il était debout jusqu'à cinq heures du matin. »

Le jumeau qui n'avait pas encore parlé haussa les épaules et dit « Et alors ? Je n'ai même pas envie de courir quand j'ai dormi huit heures, pas qu'Angelina me le laisse souvent faire… » C'était George alors, pensa Harry. Fred lui donna une tape sur le bras avec le revers de la main, mais les deux souriaient encore.

« Oui, hé bien Ginny ne vient pas non plus, et elle a dit que c'était parce qu'elle était restée éveillée jusqu'à cinq heures du matin ! » explosa-t-il maintenant, dirigeant cela en direction de la tête de Harry autant que possible. Harry ne put penser qu'à un seul mot :

Malédiction.

Soudain, l'image inversée de Ginny apparut à côté de ses frères dans la porte. Elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre par dessus sa chemise de nuit. « Ron ! » cria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pose Harry maintenant ! » Harry sentit l'emprise de Ron se relâcher sur sa cheville et Ginny dut avoir la même pensée. Elle cria « Non ! » avant que Ron ne puisse ouvrir sa main et ne laisse tomber Harry sur la tête. « Sur le lit ! » l'admonesta-t-elle.

Harry avait des difficultés à voir le visage de Ron de sa position actuelle, mais il pouvait dire que Ron n'était pas content. Ni les jumeaux. Comme il retomba sur le lit, il vit que les deux visages identiques recouverts de tâches de rousseurs lui faisaient maintenant la tête… Et les jumeaux n'étaient presque jamais sans rire ou sourire. Cela ne se présentait pas bien.

Ginny mit ses mains sur ses hanches et lança un regard noir à Ron. « Remus t'a dit que tu ne devais pas utiliser ta force comme cela. Tu te souviens de Roger Davies à l'infirmerie ? Je pensais que tu t'étais amélioré maintenant… »

Ron agita son doigt devant son nez. « Oh, ne commence pas ! Tu ne vas pas contourner cette situation pour parler de moi. Je veux savoir ce que vous deux avez fait jusqu'à cinq heures du matin ! »

« Oh, non, tu ne veux pas savoir, » répliqua Ginny. Harry les regarda tour à tour tous les deux. Il était improbable qu'il puisse placer un mot dans cette conversation, et il décida de ne même pas essayer. « Tu ne veux pas le savoir parce que la vérité est ennuyeuse en mondaine, et ne te donnerait pas une excuse pour ta petite crise. La vérité est que nous avons juste parlé. C'est tout ! Parlé ! » Harry regarda le visage de Ron. Il se rappelait fortement de sa réaction en découvrant que Ginny et lui avaient passé la nuit dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, et il se demanda quand 'As-tu baisé ma sœur ?' allait sortir de sa bouche.

Harry sourit faiblement au jumeaux, qui se tenaient à sa gauche avec les bras identiquement croisés et un regard coléreux identique dirigé droit sur lui. George, du moins, il pensait que c'était George, lui haussa un sourcil. Harry n'étais pas sûr de ce que c'était sensé signifier.

« Parlé ? » dit Ron avec incrédulité. « Parlé toute la nuit jusqu'à cinq heures du matin ? »

« Non, pas parlé toute la nuit. Vers les trois heures du matin, Harry est allé aux toilettes, et il… il a ouvert la mauvaise porte en revenant. » Il la regarda, mal à l'aise. Elle le supplia du regard de ne pas contredire ce petit mensonge.

« Heu, oui, » dit-il, « Et puis j'ai vu la banquette de la fenêtre et je m'y suis assis pour regarder la High Street, et Ginny m'a surpris en me demandant ce que je faisais dans sa chambre. Je ne l'avais même pas vue jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. » ajouta-t-il avec sincérité. « Nous avons fini de parler vers cinq heures. »

« Parlé ? pendant deux heures ? » dit Ron, ne voulant toujours pas le croire.

« Oui. » dit fermement Ginny. « Parlé. Mais vers cinq heures, nous étions tous les deux claqués. Harry est revenu dans sa chambre, et nous nous sommes rendormis tous les deux. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Bien… » bafouilla Ron, Ginny ayant arrêté l'eau de son moulin, « Bien… » essaya-t-il encore. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tiens là alors que Harry est en sous-vêtement, hé ? »

Elle leva ses mains au ciel. « Parce que je ne suis pas un enfant, voilà pourquoi. Et j'ai six frères. Et nous avons tous les deux été dans la piscine à Ascog en même temps… »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ne viens pas parader ici en sous-vêtements et me dire que c'est la même chose qu'un bikini ! »

Elle le regarda sans ciller. « Ron, je crois vraiment que tu es devenu complètement détraqué. C'est dommage que les sorciers n'aient pas l'habitude de consulter des professionnels de la santé mentale à moins qu'ils souffrent de dommages du cerveau. Je dirais que tu as besoin d'années de thérapie. »

« Tu essayes encore de dévier la conversation sur moi ! »

Elle ne lui céda pas de terrain. « C'est sur toi. C'est sur comment tu m'accusais de baiser avec mon petit ami, hier, ce qui serait parfaitement mon droit si je voulais, et maintenant tu m'accuses de baiser avec Harry, qui est ton meilleur ami. Nous parlions, Ron. Nous sommes amis aussi, Harry et moi. Et de toutes façons, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Draco. Si tu pensais que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, spécialement Harry, je pensais que tu serais le premier à fêter cela. Pas que nous ayons fait quoique ce soit… Je dis juste… »

Ron se recula un peu, grimaçant. « Ce n'est pas que… que… » il ne put pas finir. « Oh, merde. » dit-il lamentablement, s'asseyant au pied du lit. Ginny lui lança un rictus triomphant. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux, qui semblaient être passés du côté de Ginny. George (il pensait) lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais que nous préfèrerions que ce soit toi qui soit avec Ginny plutôt que Malfoy, pas vrai Harry ? » lui dit George.

« Je pense que c'est juste que… Bien l'idée que quelqu'un saute notre sœur… » dit Fred, en montrant de la tête la direction de Ginny.

Ginny se tourna vers eux. « Alors, est-ce que vous allez faire la même chose pour Maggie ? Est-ce que vous allez aller voir le professeur Rogue et le provoquer en duel de sorcier pour avoir sauté votre sœur ? »

Tous les quatre garçons la regardèrent et dirent à l'unisson « Rogue ? ».

Ginny croisa les bras et les regarda tous avec beaucoup de suffisance. « Il s'avère qu'il se sont rencontrés et ont eu une brève relation torride il y a six ans. » dit-elle, prenant clairement un grand plaisir à leur dire cela. « Elle m'en a tout dit quand elle est venue au Terrier. Nous sommes restées éveillées tard. A parler. » dit-elle pour Ron en particulier. « Bien,… pas tout. Mais je déduis la partie torride d'un ou deux indices qu'elle a laissé. Elle venait juste de finir le lycée, et elle allait commencer à l'université les lettres classiques. Comme récompense, ses parents lui ont payé des leçons de navigation… Elle avait toujours voulu apprendre. Mais elle était une catastrophe. Presque immédiatement, elle s'est faite reverser et est passée par-dessus bord. Bien, un autre yacht se trouvait en train de passer pas là… »

« .. Le Patricia. » dit doucement Harry, se souvenant avoir navigué dans le fjord de Clyde dans son autre vie. Ginny haussa un sourcil et continua. Harry espérait que les garçons n'avaient pas remarqué.

« … et ils l'ont repêchée de l'eau. Rogue et son oncle lui ont enseigné à naviguer à la place, et, bien… » Ginny rougit joliment « Disons juste que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il lui a appris… »

Ron et les jumeaux étaient bouche bée, incrédules.

« Mais… mais… mais… » bafouilla Fred. « C'était Rogue ! »

Harry se rebiffa. « Il était assez bon pour ma mère. Vous devriez être contents pour votre sœur s'il y a une chance qu'ils reviennent ensemble ! »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Ron de dire « Mais… mais… c'était Rogue ! »

« Je sais ! Et oui, il a été dur avec nous tous à l'école, mais ce n'est pas sans raisons. Aucun de nous ne voulait être dans son nez, n'est-ce pas ? Il nous a fait travailler très dur, et, en ce qui me concerne, j'en suis très content. » Il se tourna vers Fred. « Est-ce que tu me dis que tu n'as jamais rien utilisé de ce que tu as appris de lui quand vous avez créé vos articles ? Les crèmes canari ou les caramels longue-langue ? »

Fred eut l'air penaud maintenant. « Il m'a en fait donné deux BUSEs en potions débutant et intermédiaire. Flitwick et MacGonagall sont les seuls autres professeurs qui ont fait cela. En fait, ils étaient les seuls trois qui m'ont donné des BUSEs. » Bien, pensa Harry, c'est logique. Les potions, les sortilèges et la métamorphose sont les domaines de la magie impliqués dans la réalisation de bonbons qui vous métamorphosent temporairement en canari ou lancent un sort d'engorgement sur votre langue.

« Elle a dit qu'il était assez romantique avec elle, » dit Ginny, revenant à la relation Maggie Rogue. « Il lui a dit qu'il était professeur dans une école privée dans le nord, et qu'il quitterait son poste s'il pouvait, mais que son directeur comptait qu'il revienne, spécialement comme un nouvel élève arrivait qui était une célébrité… »

Harry s'assit plus droit. « Attends… Tu as dis que c'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« Six ans. »

Harry déglutit. « C'était moi. J'étais la raison pour laquelle il a du la quitter… Parce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il veille sur moi. »

« Qu'il veille sur toi ! » beugla George, éclatant presque aussitôt de rire. « Rogue ? »

Ron resta sérieux. « Ne ris pas. Il a sauvé la vie de Harry en première année. Tu te souviens du premier match de Quidditch de Harry, quand son balai essayait de le faire tomber ? C'était parce que Quirrel lui lançait un maléfice. Rogue le contrait… Seulement, nous ne le savions pas… »

Harry acquiesça. « Exact. Hermione et Ron pensaient que c'était lui qui lançait le maléfice parce qu'ils pouvaient le voir me fixer et remuer ses lèvres pour le contre-sort. Alors Hermione… heu… »

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Fred.

« Elle a mis le feu à sa robe. » Dit placidement Ron. Fred et George essayèrent de se contenir un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient du mal à contenir leur rire maintenant. C'était trop infectieux.

Tandis que les autres continuaient à rire, Harry se calme en pensant 'Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air de me haïr dès le premier jour à Poudlard. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon père ou ma mère. Je l'avais éloigné de Maggie.'.

Il se sentit malade et mit ses bras en travers de son ventre. Au milieu de Ron, Fred et George bavardant bruyamment sur Rogue et comment Harry, Ron et Hermione pensaient qu'il en avait après la pierre, Ginny s'assit sur le lit et le regarda.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? »

Il lui sourit, se souvenant quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Finalement… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Pas encore. Pas avant un long moment peut-être. De plus, il y avait encore le petit problème de Katie. Il soupira.

« Je sais ce qui me ferait me sentir mieux. Je pense que je vais aller courir après tout. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je pense que moi aussi. Je vais me préparer. »

Harry regarda Ron et les jumeaux tandis qu'il cherchait ses habits de sport dans son sac. Il sourit et secoua la tête sur ce qu'ils disaient pendant qu'il enfilait un short et attachait ses baskets. Quand il enfila un ancien T-shirt vert (Il en avait coupé les manches), il entendit Fred dire « Oh non, Et si… Et s'il devenait notre beau-frère ? »

« Beurk » fut la réaction immédiate de Ron. Harry rit.

« Ils viennent juste de reprendre contact après six ans ! Et de toutes façons, on ne sait jamais… Il pourrait décider de quitter Poudlard pour être avec elle… »

Ron s'éclaira maintenant. « Un bon point ! Peut-être que nous pourrons les convaincre de se marier dans le mois prochain. De préférence avant que commence notre septième année… »

George cria. « Diable, non ! Nous avons fini l'école. Peu nous importe s'il y enseigne encore. Mais parents… Argh ! On aurait à les voir à chaque anniversaire, chaque vacances… »

Ron et ses deux frères jumeaux se battirent sur le lit. « Oh, c'est tellement pénible de voir ses proches, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Ron, mais maintenant il riait, et Fred et George se joignirent à lui. Harry sourit à la masse confuse des Weasley sur le lit. Pendant un instant, cela lui rappela les combats joyeux avec ses propres frères jumeaux…

Ses frères. Les fils de Severus Rogue. Il se souvint vivement maintenant à quel point son beau-père avait été content lors du premier anniversaire de Simon et Stuart. Harry avait cinq ans, et Jamie trois, et son papa avait constamment demandé à ce que tout le monde sourie, prenant des photos avec son appareil, jusqu'à ce que sa mère, belle et riant, le lui saisisse finalement et ne prenne sa photo avec les jumeaux, un petit garçon sur chaque hanche, et son beau-père souriant largement, ses yeux joyeusement ridés comme il tenait ses garçons, son sourire creusant de profonds sillons sur ses joues… Et puis il avait insisté en disant que Harry était son garçon aussi, et il avait pris un Harry pudique sur la photo…

Harry se moqua des frères Weasley. « Vous pourriez découvrir que vous préférez vraiment un Rogue heureux à un Rogue en colère contre le monde entier. Je sais que je préfère être avec lui quand il est content. »

Ron et ses frères échangèrent des regards perplexes. « Quand as-tu jamais vu Rogue content ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux. Soudain, Harry leva les yeux et vit Ginny debout dans l'entrée, en tenue de sport. Elle avait un air de détresse sur le visage. Elle savait…

Harry donna une tape sur le dos de Ron « Prêt à aller courir ? » Il espérait que personne ne remarquerait qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question.

Ron leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Quand t'es-tu habillé ? Et je pensais.. » Il vit Ginny debout dans l'entrée, aussi habillée pour aller courir. Il haussa les épaules et se leva. « Bien, je suppose que nous allons courir. »

Il semblait à nouveau calme, suivant Harry et Ginny dans les escaliers et dehors. Plutôt que de choquer les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, ils firent deux fois l'aller-retour au château. Après avoir pris leurs douches, ils s'assirent avec les autres résidents de Bout-du-Lard pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Percy et Lee ne venaient pas au match de Quidditch. Ils devaient s'occuper d'affaires pressantes avec un nouveau client en Belgique qui allait diffuser toute la gamme des produits Weasley Wizard Wheezes dans ses boutiques. Il y avait évidemment quelques questions s'ils allaient accepter les paiements en francs belges comme les comptes de la Gringott de tout le monde étaient encore gelés et inaccessibles. Mais quand Percy croisa le regard de Harry, il devint tout rouge et le détourna. Il fit la même chose avec Lee, avec qui il allait travailler au lieu d'aller au match. Harry trouva cela très étrange.

Harry regarda Ginny pendant qu'il mangeait. C'était un sentiment tellement agréable que d'être dans cet endroit familier où elle n'avait jamais été dans son autre vie, et de simplement pouvoir la regarder manger, et parler à ses frères, et savoir qu'elle l'aimait. Nous avons des années, pensa-t-il. Nous avons des années devant nous. C'est juste une question d'attente. Je peux attendre. Je peux être patient. Pour elle, l'attente vaudra le coût.

xxxxx

Comme ils approchaient le terrain de Quidditch familier de Poudlard, ils se trouvèrent face à une enceinte délimitée par un cordon avant de pouvoir atteindre les gradins, et ils virent que de nombreuses personnes à l'air autoritaire que Harry reconnut immédiatement comme étant des aurors scrutaient toutes les personnes qui entraient. Il y avait une bonne queue pour approcher. Ron se renfrogna.

« Sécurité. » expliqua-t-il à Harry, n'ayant pas l'air particulièrement heureux de cela.

Harry se pencha en dehors de la queue pour voir ce que les aurors faisaient. La plupart de gens recevait un signe de la tête et passait. Occasionnellement, une sorcière ou un sorcier se voyait demander sa baguette, et la baguette était testée pour voir le dernier sort lancé. Harry se raidit encore, disant à Ron, aux jumeaux et à Angelina et Ginny « Cela risque de prendre un moment. »

Sandy siffla à Harry « Tu seras voulu. »

« Voulu ? » lui répondit-il. « Voulu par qui ? »

Elle ne donna pas de réponse.

Après un moment, Harry donna un coup de pied dans un touffe d'herbe en marmonnant. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prennent la peine de faire des matchs de Quidditch s'ils sont si inquiets pour la sécurité ? »

« Voyons Harry, » dit Ron, « Tu sais combien les gens paniqueraient si la coupe de la ligue était annulée ? Je veux dire, l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse a été terrible, mais ils n'ont jamais interrompu la coupe de la ligue pendant le premier règne de terreur de Tu-sais-qui. Tout le monde penserait que ce serait la fin du monde s'ils faisaient cela. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils n'auraient plus un bon moyen de calmer tout le monde. » contra Ginny. « De cette façon, ils peuvent à la fois occuper les gens avec un sport débile… »

« Du pain et des jeux. » marmonna Harry.

« … et donner l'impression que le ministère fait réellement quelque chose, simplement parce qu'il regarde qui rentre dans le stade. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont vraiment aller au fond de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse en faisant cela. »

« Ginny ! » dit Ron avec urgence, regardant un auror qui regardait Ginny très intensément. « Ne dis pas des choses comme celles-là ici, d'accord. » dit-il du coin des lèvres.

Harry n'aimait pas le regard de l'auror non plus. « Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Ginny. Tu ne peux pas faire trop attention à ce que tu dis en public. Tu râleras à Bout-du-Lard, d'accord ? » Il la supplia du regard et elle s'écarta de son frère, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Harry. Il regarda ailleurs à contrecœur.

Ils atteignirent finalement le devant de la queue, et après un examen visuel, tout le monde dans leur groupe passa à part Harry. Il attendait pendant que l'auror, une homme d'âge moyen d'origine indienne ou pakistanaise, le regardait avec suspicion, allant même jusqu'à toucher la cicatrice de Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Harry tressaillit et se recula quand il fit cela, se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Aziz ? » lui demanda l'autre auror. Elle avait environ trente ans, était très grande et avait une apparence nordique, comme une Valkyrie.

« Venez avec moi. » dit Aziz à Harry, sa main serrée sur son bras, le traînant vers une tente qui avait été dressée près des vestiaires de Quidditch. Harry regarda tour à tour les aurors quand la grande femme referma sa main sur son autre bras.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu pensais que tu t'en tirerais comme cela, mangemort ? » lui demanda Aziz, son visage très proche de celui de Harry. Harry paniqua un instant, pensant qu'il avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre détecté qu'il avait été initié dans son autre vie.

« M… M'en sortir avec quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il. Il vit que les autres étaient aussi choqués de voir les aurors le traîner au loin. Ron et Ginny commencèrent à aller vers lui, mais d'autres aurors les arrêtèrent.

« Harry ! » les entendit-il lui crier.

« T'en sortir avec quoi ? Tu n'es pas très intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que tu pouvais entrer ici en te déguisant en Harry Potter, entre tous, et que personne ne le remarquerait ? Pas très ingénieux comme déguisement après tout. » Les mains sur son bras se resserrèrent.

« Mais je suis Harry Potter, idiots ! » Harry se libéra soudain les bras. « C'est pour cela que vous me détenez ? Vous ne croyez pas que je suis moi ? »

« Que se passe-t-il, que se passe-t-il ? » fit une voix familière, traversant la foule. Harry leva les yeux et vit Ludo Verpey, directeur des jeux et sports magiques du ministère. « Ah ! Harry ! Content de te voir ! »

Les aurors le regardèrent en hésitant. « Bonjour Mr Verpey. Vous connaissez Harry Potter personnellement ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, bien sûr que oui ! Je connais tous ceux qui méritent d'être connus, pas vrai Harry ? » dit-il avec un clin d'œil jovial. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait possible d'être content de voir Ludo Verpey, mais il l'était.

« Bien, » dit la Valkyrie, « pouvez-vous nous aider positivement à l'identifier ? »

Harry eut une idée soudaine. Il fit signe à Verpey de se rapprocher et il lui chuchota qu'il était au courant pour ses problèmes passés avec les gobelins, et comment il avait essayé d'aider Harry pendant le Tournoi. Verpey se redressa, rougissant.

« C'est Harry Potter, c'est bon. » dit-il aux aurors, qui se reculèrent maintenant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais tirés Harry sur l'herbe en direction de la tente.

« Comment savez-vous ? » dit Aziz, l'air encore suspicieux.

« Disons juste qu'il m'a dit quelque chose que seul Harry sait… et que seul Harry continuera à savoir, eh ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry haussa lui aussi un sourcil. Il n'avait pas essayé de faire chanter Verpey, pas vraiment, mais il avait besoin de s'assurer de choisir une information qui n'était pas de connaissance commune.

Les aurors le laissèrent finalement passer, et Verpey lui fit au revoir en disant « Je viendrai te parler avant le match ! Je dois filer maintenant, je suis très occupé… » Et il se perdit une fois de plus dans la foule.

Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Ron et Ginny le regardèrent tous les deux avec inquiétude comme ils montaient à leurs places. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait l'impression que la journée ne serait pas aussi bonne que cela. Après avoir acheté quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre à un vendeur, il sortit ses multiplettes pour scruter le stade, à la fois faisant un effort pour oublier son humiliation quant aux mains des aurors, et essayant de voir qui de sa connaissance serait venu. (Il espérait que personne qu'il connaissait ne l'avait vu détenu.) Il fronça les sourcils en regardant à travers les lentilles. Régulièrement espacés entre les spectateurs assis se trouvaient des sorciers et des sorcières debout, bras croisés, la baguette prête. Ils semblaient très alertes, parcourant la foule du regard, se faisant à l'occasion de petits signes de la tête les uns aux autres, et généralement ayant l'air prêts à agir en une fraction de seconde.

Des aurors.

Il y avait des aurors partout. Harry déglutit, se souvenant avoir été un fugitif. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les aurors n'avaient pas pour effet de le calmer et de lui donner l'impression que tout était sous contrôle. Il se souvint de sa panique momentanée, quand les aurors l'avaient traîné vers la tente, et quand il avait essayé de faire taire Ginny qui parlait du Chemin de Traverse quand cet auror la regardait. Vers quoi le monde de la sorcellerie allait pour avoir tant d'aurors pour un match de Quidditch ? pensa-t-il. Il essaya de les ignorer, mais c'était difficile. A chaque fois qu'il en voyait un autre, son pouls s'accélérait. Malheureusement, les aurors n'allaient certainement plus jamais lui donner un sentiment rassurant ou de sécurité.

Il y avait encore vingt minutes à attendre avant que le match soit sensé commencer. Ils avaient de bonnes places, juste au milieu du côté des Chudley Cannons, bien qu'une partie de Harry regardât avec envie le côté des Holyhead Harpies. Il avait déjà surpris Ron une fois en disant que les Harpies étaient son équipe favorite (ce qui était le cas dans son autre vie). Il n'allait pas refaire cette erreur.

« Alors, les Cannons ont eu une bonne année ? » demanda-t-il à Ron, n'ayant pas suivi la ligue de très près. Il essaya d'ignorer un auror debout à environ vingt pieds de là.

Ron roula les yeux. « Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment marche la ligue après tout ce temps Harry ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse est la coupe de Quidditch entre les maisons à l'école. La ligue… Ca c'est du vrai Quidditch. »

Harry se rebiffa. Il savait très bien comment la ligue de Quidditch fonctionnait, mais cela venait de son autre vie, et il était très, très las de dire « Je ne peux pas te dire. » quand les gens lui demandaient comment il savait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir parce qu'il l'avait appris dans l'autre monde. Bien, pensa-t-il. A partir de maintenant, je ferai simplement l'idiot.

« D'accord, alors, » dit-il, d'une voix de défi. « Explique-moi. »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ? D'accord. Chaque saison, les treize équipes de la ligue jouent quatre matchs chacune pour un total de vingt-six matchs. Le classement de la saison précédente, avant les quarts de finale, bien sûr, détermine les groupes. Il y a trois divisions, mais l'équipe la mieux classée n'est mise dans aucune d'elles. La division A a toujours les équipes classées deuxième, cinquième, huitième et onzième. La B a les troisième, sixième, neuvième et douzième. Le reste est dans la C. Tu me suis jusque là ? »

Harry acquiesça, l'envie de reprendre ses multiplettes le démangeant. Ron pouvait être presque aussi pédant qu'Hermione parfois, spécialement sur le sujet du Quidditch. De plus, il connaissait déjà tout cela.

« Chaque équipe, » continua Ron, « joue contre les trois autres équipes de la même division, pour un total de six matchs dans chaque division. La meilleure équipe, celle qui n'est dans aucune division, joue les autres meilleures équipes de la saison précédente jusqu'au cinquième rang. Voilà comment les cinq premières équipes ont leur quatre matchs. Les huit dernières sont ensuite appariées pour un match supplémentaire chacune. Après cela, le nouveau classement est réalisé. »

Harry parcourut du regard le stade, écoutant à peine Ron maintenant. « Oui, oui, Chaque équipe joue quatre matchs et ensuite on refait le classement en fonction du nombre de victoire de chaque équipe… »

« Exact ! Tu as saisi ! » Bien, je ne suis pas complètement idiot, pensa Harry. « Par exemple, » continua Ron, « cette années, les deux équipes qui ont toutes les deux été invaincues (les Harpies et le Puddlemere United) étaient classées troisième et septième l'an passé. Puddlemere avait eu une très mauvaise année, ils ont fait bien mieux cette fois. Alors, comme les Harpies étaient mieux classées que Puddlemere l'an dernier, cette année elle sont classées première et Puddlemere deuxième, même si elle sont toutes deux ex aequo. Tu n'est pas encore perdu ? »

Harry roula les yeux. « Tu veux que je le sois ? »

« Non, » dit Ron, ne remarquant pas l'impatience de Harry. « Alors les équipes avec trois victoires chacune ont chacune été classées de la même façon, en fonction de leur rang de l'an passé. Pareil pour les équipes avec deux victoires et une. Tu as saisi l'idée. Alors, quand le nouveau classement est fait, du premier au treizième, on prend les huit premières équipes et on les apparie pour les quarts de finale de la ligue. Les Cannons sont finalement arrivés cinquième au nouveau classement, et ensuite ils ont gagné leur match de quart de finale contre les Appleby Arrows. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. »

« Mais les Holyhead Harpies sont invaincues. » dit Harry, réprimant un sourire, se sentant malicieux. Ron eut l'air un peu grognon.

« Oui, oui, elles sont invaincues. »

Harry n'insista pas, sur sentant un peu mal pour Ron. Il portait le chapeau orange brillant des Cannons que Harry lui avait offert, disparaissant contre ses cheveux brillants. Il attendait depuis des années que les Cannons fassent aussi bien. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avaient pas une histoire illustre. Ils avaient été champions de la ligue vingt-et-une fois. Malheureusement, la dernière fois était en 1892.

« Bien, si les Cannons sont arrivés jusqu'ici, ils doivent vraiment bien jouer. Ils n'ont pas du avoir beaucoup de défaite. »

« Juste une. » dit Ron à contrecœur.

« Oh, contre quelle équipe ? »

Ron hésita avant de répondre. « Les Harpies. » Il soupira. « Ils étaient tous deux en division B. Les Harpies sont les championnes de la division. Elles ont pilées les autres équipes de la division B. Et ensuite elle ont exterminé les Wigtown Wanderers en quarts de finale, et ils avaient pourtant Wilmer Parkin dans une forme éclatante. Il vient de rejoindre l'équipe cette année. Je pense qu'il aurait préféré jouer pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est une tradition que les joueurs de sa famille jouent pour les Wanderers. Il est leur seul bon joueur actuellement, poursuiveur, et il a été sorti pour les deux premiers matchs de la saison à cause de deux blessures séparées. Le problème est qu'il joue aussi pour l'Angleterre et qu'il a été blessé pour le match de la coupe d'Europe contre la Transylvanie et le Luxembourg juste avant chacun des ces matchs de poule. Pas de chance. Il était finalement disponible pour le match contre les Tutshill Tornadoes, mais alors, le Puddlemere était invaincu alors ils ont gagné la division C.

Les Wanderers n'auraient pas réussi à atteindre les quarts en huitième position s'ils n'avaient pas battu les Falmouth Falcons lors de leur quatrième match. Les Falcons n'ont pas gagné un match de la saison. Complètement pathétique. Je veux dire, les Wanderers étaient derniers l'an passé, avant que Parkin les rejoigne, et les Falcons étaient douzième, et les Falcon ont quand même perdu. » Ron soupira encore et prit son programme, le feuilletant machinalement, comme s'il essayait d'oublier à quel point les Harpies étaient bonnes. Puis il vit quelque chose dans le programme qui l'égaya considérablement. Il tendit la page à Harry pour qu'il voie.

« En parlant de la coupe d'Europe, il reste encore cela à suivre, même après la fin de la coupe de la ligue ! La dernière était pendant les vacances de Noël quand nous étions en quatrième année. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment suivie comme nous étions pris dans le Tournoi des Champions, et le bal de Noël et tout cela. De plus, je pense que beaucoup de monde était encore sur la coupe du monde. Comme Krum ne pouvait pas jouer pour la Bulgarie, comme il faisait le Tournoi, la Bulgarie ne s'est pas qualifiée, et il y a eu tellement de joueurs de l'Irlande qui ont été blessés lors des fêtes pour la célébration de leur victoire qu'il ont dû jouer avec l'équipe de réserve pour les matchs de qualification qui arrivaient juste après, et… Bien, il ne se sont pas qualifiés. Avec l'Irlande et la Bulgarie hors jeu, je pense que cela n'a pas intéressé beaucoup de monde cette année là. »

« Qui a finalement gagné ? » demanda Harry, authentiquement intéressé maintenant.

Ron eut l'air pensif. « L'Italie a battu la Norvège je pense. Ils jouaient en Grèce. Cela n'a pas attiré beaucoup de monde, pas après la Coupe du Monde. Cette année, le Pays de Gales, l'Irlande et l'Angleterre sont encore en course. L'Écosse n'a pas réussi. Mais attend d'entendre ça : la finale sera au Pays de Gales, entre Noël et le Nouvel An ! Nous ne serons pas à l'école ! Peut-être que nous pourrons avoir des tickets. »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent à cette pensée. « Ce serait brillant ! Où est-ce que c'est au Pays de Gales ? »

« Dans un vieux château. Il y a en fait assez d'espace dans l'enceinte pour le terrain, et les sièges sont en haut des remparts. Je me moque de ne rien avoir pour Noël si je vais voir la finale de la Coupe d'Europe. »

Fred donna une tape sur l'épaule de Ron. « Bien, tu sais que nous allons y être, petit frère. Nous venons juste de signer un contrat de concession pour que les produits Weasley's Wizard Wheezes soient vendus en quarts, en demis et en finale. Lee a fait cela. Il est étonnant, Ron. Il pourrait vendre n'importe quoi. Il a simplement un don pour la tchatche, tu sais. »

Puis Fred croisa le regard de Harry et il eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Heu, désolé, Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Bien, tu sais. D'avoir parlé de Lee. »

Harry était encore étonné. « Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas parler de Lee ? »

George lui adressa encore ce regard, qui faisait penser à Harry qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il disait. « A cause de Katie, Harry. » dit-il calmement. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, redoutant de les cligner.

« Oh, d'accord. Non. Je veux dire, ça va avec Lee. Et il semble bien aller avec moi. Pas de problème. Est-ce que l'un de nous vous a donné une autre impression à la maison ? Je suis simplement désolé qu'il ne puisse pas être ici aujourd'hui. Je sais à quel point il aime un bon match de Quidditch, même s'il ne le commente pas. »

Fred et Ron échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas cela une minute. Harry ne voulait vraiment pas avoir une conversation à ce sujet, et il fut soulagé d'entendre une voix dire « Ohé ! Harry ! »

C'était à nouveau Verpey, se frayant un passage à travers les sièges. « Harry ! Te voilà ! » Harry vit que les jumeaux adoptaient immédiatement des regards hostiles, même s'il avait tiré Harry de ses difficultés un moment plus tôt. Il ne leur avait jamais rendu leur argent de la coupe du monde.

« Bonjour, Mr Verpey. » dit calmement Harry.

« Bon Dieu, Harry ! Appelle moi Ludo ! » Il donna une tape dans le dos de Harry en ignorant les jumeaux (ou tout comme selon Harry). Mais soudain, il s'adressait à eux assez aimablement, comme s'il n'y avait pas de mauvais rapports entre eux et qu'ils avaient juste pris quelques pintes dans un pub.

« Je comprends que nous allons vendre quelques unes de vos création aux matchs de la coupe d'Europe. » Il eut un rictus, se penchant à la manière d'un conspirateur, posant son index sur le côté de son nez. « Vous pourriez me remercier, » dit-il aux jumeaux, sotto voce. Fred et George échangèrent un regard alarmé. « C'est le moins que je pouvais faire. » dit Verpey, se relevant et s'éclaircissant la gorge. Cela semblait être le plus proche que les jumeaux obtiendraient de son admission de sa culpabilité ou d'excuses. Harry se demanda comment Verpey avait réussi à se débarrasser des gobelins (s'il y était vraiment arrivé).

Verpey se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « Écoute, je voulais te parler. Ne file pas après le match. Un de mes amis voudrait te parler. Le capitaine de l'équipe du pays de Gales. »

Harry avait levé le cul de sa bouteille de bièraubeurre pour boire, et il risquait maintenant de tout recracher sur Verpey. Il réussit de peu à déglutir au lieu de s'étouffer.

« Heu Pourquoi ? »

Ludo eut l'air très sérieux maintenant. « Tu n'as pas entendu ? Une des victimes de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse était Audra Griffiths. Elle était l'attrapeuse du Pays de Gales et aussi des Harpies. Leur ancienne attrapeuse de réserve a pris le titre. Elle joue aujourd'hui, et a aussi pris la place de Griffiths dans l'équipe galloise. Les Harpies ont embauché une nouvelle attrapeuse de réserve, mais elle ne pourra pas jouer pour le Pays de Gales comme elle n'est pas née là-bas et n'y vit pas. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais né au Pays de Gales. C'est vrai ? »

Harry déglutit, essayant de penser à s'il avait jamais vu son certificat de naissance. « Je… Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Je peux vérifier. »

« Vérifie vite. Les essais pour la place d'attrapeur de réserve de l'équipe galloise sont le premier samedi de septembre. Tu devrais le faire, Harry. Tu pourrais même obtenir le poste. On ne sait jamais. La coupe commence la semaine après cela. Huit samedis de matchs entre les seize équipes européennes qualifiées. Les quarts sont quatre semaines après cela, puis, les demi-finales. La finale est le vingt-huit décembre au Pays de Galles. Bien sûr, si tu joues pour eux et qu'ils perdent leur match début octobre, cela importera peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas dire s'il essayait de le culpabiliser pour le faire rentrer dans l'équipe. Jouer la coupe d'Europe ! Et s'il réussissait à faire atteindre la finale à l'équipe galloise… Pour jouer au Pays de Gales… ! Ce serait encore mieux que la coupe du Monde. Puis il se souvint que ce serait seulement pour une place en équipe de réserve. Pourtant…

« Oh, attends, » lui dit soudain Verpey. « Tu dois être majeur pour passer les essais. Tu as dix-sept ans ? »

« Tu parles ! » dit Ron avec excitation. Harry remarqua juste qu'il avait à peine contenu son excitation tout le temps que Verpey parlait. « Il vient d'avoir son anniversaire ! »

Verpey acquiesça et frappa ses mains ensemble, satisfait. « Excellent ! Reste par là après le match, Harry, je t'amènerai Owen pour te présenter. Owen Aberystwyth. »

Harry acquiesça, incapable de trouver quoi dire, comme Verpey repartit et que les spectateurs commençaient à anticiper le début du match. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il verrait vraiment le match après qu'il lui ai tant tardé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était lui, portant les couleurs du Pays de Gales, volant au-dessus du terrain avec une voix magiquement amplifiée qui criait à la foule « Et voilà Harry Potter ! »

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il allait peut-être pouvoir jouer au Quidditch pour le Pays de Gales en étant encore à l'école. C'était au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Il oublia Voldemort, le Chemin de Traverse, le fait qu'il était préfet en chef…

Il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre oublié que la place se libérait pour un attrapeur de réserve comme il soulevait à nouveau ses multiplettes devant les yeux, imaginant toutes ces personnes venant le voir jouer attrapeur à la finale de la coupe d'Europe… Les aurors n'avaient plus le pouvoir de le déranger.

« Ron ! » dit-il soudain, enfonçant son coude dans les côtés de Ron.

« Ouille Harry ! Tu essayes de te venger de moi pour ce matin ? »

« Non, non. Tu as pris tes multiplettes ? » Ron acquiesça, les sortant. « Bien. Regarde qui est par là-bas, juste derrière le médecin de l'équipe d'Holyhead. »

Ron mit ses multiplettes devant ses yeux et essaya de regarder où Harry montrait. Harry remit les siennes et regarda à nouveau. Puis il déglutit, un sentiment glacial s'emparant de lui.

Elle semblait le regarder dans les yeux à travers les lentilles…

Ron et Harry se tournèrent pour se regarder. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » demanda Harry. « Depuis quand joue-t-elle au Quidditch ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Elle était à la coupe du monde. Et comme elle a perdu sa maison, son époux et puis a déshérité son fils, elle doit bien faire quelque chose pour gagner sa vie et s'occuper. »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Harry, pensant à haute voix. « Et je doute qu'il lui manque tant d'argent que cela. Elle en a assez pour un ticket de Quidditch. »

Harry regarda encore Narcissa Malfoy. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux court, à la garçonne, mais il reconnaissait facilement ses traits, d'autant mieux qu'ils étaient tordus en cette expression déplaisante qu'il avait vue pour la première fois à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle se tourna pour parler à la femme qui était docteur de l'équipe des Harpies… En fait, la plupart des personnes du côté des Harpies était des femmes, comme c'était par tradition une équipe de sorcière uniquement. Il se renfrogna alors quand il continua de regarder la mère de Draco Malfoy parler à l'autre femme blonde. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette autre femme, quelque chose de familier…

« A qui est-ce que la mère de Malfoy parle ? » demanda Ron, regardant encore avec ses multiplettes.

Harry se renfrogna en continuant à regarder. « Je pense qu'elle est docteur à Ste Mangouste. Il y a quelque chose avec elle… »

« Le match va commencer ! » dit Fred avec excitation. Harry leva le nez. Fred était à côté de Ginny, qui était la plus éloignée de Harry. Ron, George et Angelina étaient entre. Lui et Ginny ne pouvaient pas être trop près, mais il souhaitait…

Ludo Verpey était le commentateur. « Mesdames et Messieurs, » entonna sa voix magiquement amplifiée. « Veuillez s'il-vous-plaît vous lever pour une minute de silence en l'honneur d'Audra Griffiths, des Holyhead Harpies, et de Wilmer Parkin, des Wigtown Wanderers, tous les deux tragiquement décédés lors de l'attaque récente sur le Chemin de Traverse. Souvenons-nous tous de ces deux joueurs talentueux, grandes pertes pour les ligues de Quidditch anglaise et irlandaise… »

Harry remarqua un air de stupéfaction sur le visage de Ron comme ils se levaient. Tous les sorciers et sorcières qui portaient des chapeaux les enlevèrent, et tous ceux présents baissèrent la tête dans un silence respectueux. Quand Verpey dit, « Merci. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir. » le bruit de la foule empêcha presque Harry d'entendre Ron dire:

« Je n'y crois pas. »

Quand ils furent à nouveau assis, Ron dit « Parkin. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit mort. C'est la fin d'une époque. »

Harry voulut demander pourquoi, mais Verpey avait commencé à présenter les équipes. Les joueurs sortirent en volant vers le milieu du terrain, tandis que la foule les encourageait. Tandis que les spectateurs du côté opposé encourageaient les Harpies, Ron dit à Harry. « Il était le dernier Parkin. Il était jeune. Environ vingt-cinq ans, pas d'enfants. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Alors ? Je veux dire, c'est terrible qu'il soit mort dans l'attaque, et qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'enfants, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est la fin d'une époque. »

« Bien, pas en général. Mais pour les Wigtown Wanderers, ça l'est. Le club a débuté il y a presque six-cent ans avec une famille de quatre frères et trois sœurs. Leur père était un sorcier boucher. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont encore un hachoir à viande en argent sur leurs robes, et c'est pour cela que Parkin jouait pour eux alors que n'importe quelle autre équipe de la ligue aurait aimé l'avoir. Pendant presque six-cent ans, il y a toujours eu au moins un Parkin dans l'équipe, et il y en avait un qui allait être assez âgé. Celui-ci, cependant, était le dernier. Et comme il n'avait pas encore d'enfant… Il n'y aura plus de Parkin chez les Wigtown Wanderers. »

« Et les Harpies marquent ! » cria Verpey, faisant Ron se tourner et prendre ses multiplettes.

« Aïe, la chance ! Ne me distrait plus Harry ! »

Harry soupira et se réinstalla pour regarder le match à travers ses multiplettes, afin de pouvoir l'enregistrer et de pouvoir le rejouer plus tard, à la vitesse de son choix.

La partie était très excitante, mais Ron devint de plus en plus grincheux comme elle avançait. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de son caractère de loup-garou et de sa force. Finalement, l'attrapeuse des Harpies fit un plongeon spectaculaire que Harry suivit avec ses multiplettes, s'assurant de le prendre en entier pour le regarder encore et encore. Il eut le cœur dans la gorge jusqu'au moment où elle eut le vif dans sa main, et que la foule soit debout, tous les fans des Harpies criant à gorge déployée, et Harry avait envie de se joindre à eux. Dans son autre vie, il n'avait jamais vu son club favori faire aussi bien.

Après le match, Ludo Verpey revint voir Harry avec deux autres sorciers. « Harry ! » dit-il jovialement. « Harry, voici Owen Aberystwyth. Owen, c'est avec plaisir que je te présente Harry Potter. »

Harry se leva et serra la main d'Aberystwyth, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus clairs, qui avaient l'air de ne pas s'être rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Tout se passa comme dans un rêve. Aberystwyth lui demanda quels joueurs de la ligue de Quidditch il aimait. Ron lui fournit des noms en disant des choses comme « Oh, Harry parlait justement de Rudy Finster, du Puddlemere. Brillant pour éviter les cognards, disait Harry. » Ron lui faisait dire tout un tas de choses. Il redoutait d'avoir à s'en souvenir dans ses futures conversations avec le capitaine galois.

Finalement, Owen Aberystwyth put parler à Harry très sérieusement des soucis qu'il avait pour l'équipe. Ron commença à faire attention à l'autre homme que Ludo Verpey avait pris avec lui, mais Harry n'entendit pas leur conversation. Il était trop grisé à l'idée de jouer la coupe d'Europe. Quand ils commencèrent à rentrer à Pré-au-Lard, Harry croisa le regard de Ginny. Elle lui sourit par derrière Fred comme ils marchaient.

« N'est-ce pas étonnant ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Tu pourrais jouer pour le Pays de Gales, et Ron pourrait jouer pour l'Angleterre ! »

Il resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? »

Fred se moqua de sa tête. « Harry, tu ne faisais donc pas attention ? L'autre gars était Monty Mathers, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ils doivent remplacer Parkin. Ils ont des remplaçants, bien sûr, mais quand ceux-ci passent dans l'équipe première, il y a des places de remplaçants qui s'ouvrent. Il voulait en fait parler à Angelina pour faire des essais, mais elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Ron l'était cependant, alors il a dit d'accord, viens faire un essai, quel mal cela peut-il faire ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi Angelina refuserait cela ? A quoi pense-t-elle ? C'est une poursuiveuse brillante. »

Fred fronça les sourcils en direction des trois devant lui, Ron, Angelina et George, tous bavardant bruyamment sur Ron faisant un essai pour la place de remplaçant. « Je sais pas. Elle me semble étrange, c'est sûr… »

Harry était encore plus excité maintenant. S'il jouait pour le Pays de Gales (même si c'était comme remplaçant et qu'il n'avait en fait aucune chance de vraiment jouer), et si Ron était remplaçant pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, si l'une de ces équipes allait en finale, ils auraient probablement des places fantastiques pour leurs amis, même sans l'aide des jumeaux (Et maintenant, ils semblaient devoir leur bonne fortune à une intervention de Verpey, et non à la force commerciale de Lee.)

Cependant il ne put jamais faire dire à Sandy si Tu seras voulu se référait aux aurors qui ne croyaient pas qu'il était Harry Potter, au capitaine de l'équipe galloise, ou…

À Ginny Weasley.

xxxxx

Quand ils arrivèrent à Bout-du-Lard, Percy et Lee n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de Belgique, alors ils déjeunèrent sans eux. Harry passa le restant de l'après-midi allongé sur la terrasse avec Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny et Angelina, volant aussi souvent que possible des regards à Ginny, savourant le fait simple de pouvoir la voir, même d'une petite distance. Quand il dut finalement repartir à Ascog, ce fut une déchirure, et quand elle s'avança pour lui donner une ferme accolade, il ne voulut pas la laisser partir pendant une seconde. Elle se recula finalement, se mettant à côté de Ron, lui souriant avec amour. Harry essaya de garder Ron concentré sur lui, afin qu'il ne remarque pas le visage de Ginny.

« Et la semaine prochaine, nous irons faire nos achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« J'espère qu'ils auront fini de remettre les choses en ordre d'ici là. » dit Ron avec un soupir. Harry acquiesça.

« Oui. J'ai tout cet argent comme j'ai travaillé pour Aberforth, mais c'est en livres. J'allais l'échanger en galions, mais cela a été impossible jusqu'à présent. »

« De la façon dont se passent les choses sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu ferais mieux de te reposer sur tes billets. » dit Ginny sur un ton d'avertissement. « De nombreux marchands ne prennent plus les galions maintenant. Beaucoup de monde ne peut pas avoir accès à son argent, ou n'a que de petites quantités d'or sous la main, alors quelques uns ont commencé à prendre de l'argent moldu. Après tout, ils doivent bien trouver un moyen pour payer leurs employés, et pour acheter les marchandises à revendre. Et l'inflation qui frappe les boutiques ! Zoey m'a dit qu'elle avait acheté le livre standard des sorts niveau six pour soixante livres. Ses parents ont une réserve d'argent moldu pour les cas d'urgence. Mais soixante livres, ça fait environ douze galions, et je sais qu'à l'intérieur du vieux livre de Ron, que j'utiliserai, le prix était à quatre galions. »

« Allons, souviens-toi, Ginny, que celui-ci appartenait aussi aux jumeaux, et ils le partageaient… Après que Fred ait laissé tomber le sien dans une potion de dissolution, pour la tester pendant le cours de potions de Rogue… et il était à Percy avant cela. Percy avait dû en avoir un nouvel exemplaire, bien sûr, comme il disait qu'il y avait eu de nouvelles éditions entre lui et Charlie. Donc il remonte déjà à cinq ans. »

« Et tu vas me dire que le prix a triplé en cinq ans ? Ils essayent de se faire de l'argent de n'importe quelle manière, et bientôt tout sera à des prix hors d'atteinte pour tout le monde ! J'ai entendu que quelques sorciers et sorcières font désormais du troc. »

Harry ricana. Il avait l'impression que Ron n'allait pas gagner cette bataille. « Je ferais mieux de vous laisser tous les deux. Sirius devait faire un travail sous couverture, et je veux savoir comment cela s'est passé. Si tu as besoin d'argent moldu, je pourrais t'en prêter jusqu'à ce que l'affaire de la Gringott soit réglée, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Pour une fois, Ron ne fit aucune objection. Il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. « Merci Harry. Je te rembourserai dès que ces foutus gobelins seront à nouveau sous contrôle. A tout ce que Binns nous enseigne sur les révoltes des gobelins, nous ne semblons pas mieux doués pour les contrôler qu'auparavant, eh ? »

Harry acquiesça. Puis avant de perdre toute volonté de prendre Ginny dans ses bras, il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu, s'avança dans les flammes vertes et chaudes et dit « Château d'Ascog ! », et Ron et Ginny disparurent de sa vue.

xxxxx

Harry fut surpris de voir Severus Rogue et son parrain en train de bavarder aimablement sur les canapés du salon quand il rentra au château. Il déboula dans la pièce, aussi choqué de voir que Rogue avait sa tenue de marin. Il avait une veste bleue, des pantalons et une chemise blanche, et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur sa nuque. Sirius avait l'air d'avoir pris le soleil et il portait un simple jean et un T-shirt blanc, l'air plus relaxé que Harry lui avait jamais vu. Comme c'est étrange pensa Harry. Il se souvint que Sirius avait eu l'air très intéressé par Maggie la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune rancœur envers Rogue que Maggie préfère ce dernier à lui.

« Harry ! Te voilà. J'ai écouté le match à la radio. Alors c'est fini pour les Cannons. Pas de chance ça. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que je pourrai supporter d'encourager les Harpies si elles gagnent la coupe cette année. » dit-il, essayant d'éviter le regard de Rogue.

Sirius sourit. « Assieds-toi, Harry, assieds-toi. Nous avons quelques nouvelles d'Annie Weasley. Bien, d'une manière… »

Harry s'assit, les regardant tour à tour. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Sirius soupira. « Quand nous sommes allés enquêter sur elle à l'agence d'adoption, ils nous ont envoyé à un hôpital où Maggie a été vue par les Dougherty avant qu'ils ne l'adoptent. C'est privé, géré par des sœurs, et elle s'occupent aussi de l'orphelinat adjacent. Elles ne s'occupent pas elle-même du côté légal de l'adoption, cependant… Elle passent par l'agence d'adoption pour cela. Elles ne veulent pas s'occuper d'avoir des juristes et tout cela dans leur équipe. Quand nous avons commencé à creuser, j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas besoin d'utiliser beaucoup de sorts pour que les gens nous disent ce que nous avions besoin de savoir, mais nous avons rencontré pas mal de résistance au début. Nous pensions qu'elles étaient juste muettes en général, mais nous avons trouvé quelques personnes qui se sont ouvertes au sujet d'Annie, et comme nous parlions aux uns après les autres… Bien, pour le dire avec légèreté, personne n'avait quoique ce soit de gentil à dire sur Anna Térié… »

« Anna Térié ? »

« C'est ainsi que les sœurs l'ont appelée. Elle savaient toutes d'une manière ou d'une autre que son nom était Annie, et elles l'avaient entendue dire quelque chose sur un 'terrier' dans son sommeil… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « Le Terrier ! Elle disait le nom de sa maison ! »

Sirius se frappa la tête. « Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Exact. Alors peut-être que le sort de mémoire n'a pas marché sur elle aussi bien que sur Maggie. De petites choses ont filtré de toute évidence. Cependant, comme je disais, Anna Térié n'était pas l'enfant la plus populaire de l'orphelinat… »

« Peu importe. Pourquoi se soucier du fait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Les Dursley ne m'aimaient pas et cela ne t'a jamais contrarié, Sirius. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas… Laisse moi commencer au début. Annie avait huit ans, presque neuf, quand elle a été enlevée. Pour simplifier, disons qu'elle avait neuf ans. Elle était une petite fille intelligente et en bonne santé, et quand elle s'est réveillée dans l'hôpital sans souvenirs de sa vie précédente, elle était assez sceptique sur l'histoire qu'on lui avait dite comme quoi elle était la seule survivante d'un incendie qui avait tué toute sa famille. Elle n'avait même pas de brûlures, déjà. Ni de problèmes aux poumons à cause de la fumée. »

« Mais… Mais… Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas aussi dit à Maggie qu'elle était la seule survivante de sa famille aussi ? Comment ont-elles pu ne pas remarquer ? Comment ont-elles pu ne pas réaliser que les filles étaient sœurs ? »

Rogue soupira. « A cause des sorts que Pettigrew a utilisé sur les sœurs,… je parle des nonnes, qui les ont rendus si confuses qu'elles ne pouvaient même plus reconnaître qu'elles avaient deux filles rousses avec des traits remarquablement similaires, et des histoires très proches. Pettigrew avait fait de Maggie la survivante d'un accident de voiture et non d'un feu. Maintenant, vous et nous, si nous voyons les filles, dont aucune ne se souvenait de quoique ce soit, et entendions ces histoires, nous penserions qu'il doit y avoir un lien. N'importe qui de raisonnable le penserait. Mais pas les sœurs qui travaillaient à l'hôpital et à l'orphelinat en 1979. Pettigrew y a veillé. »

« Exact. » ajouta Sirius. « De plus, Maggie a été adoptée très rapidement. Elle est partie de l'hôpital. Elle n'a jamais vraiment vécu à l'orphelinat. »

« Alors, combien de temps est-ce que cela a pris à Annie pour être adoptée ? » Sirius et Rogue échangèrent un regard hésitant. Harry le vit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle n'a jamais été adoptée, Harry. » lui dit Sirius.

« Alors… Elle a vécu là jusque… Quand ? Est-elle partie à dix-huit ans ? Ou à seize ? A-t-elle passé son GCSE ? Son A-level ? Elle doit avoir quelque sorte d'identification, elle doit avoir une trace de quelque sorte dans les papiers officiels… »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Non. Rien. Pour une raison très simple : elle s'est enfuie de l'orphelinat. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Enfuie ! Quand ? »

Sirius soupira encore. « Quand elle avait douze ans. En fait, elle ne s'est pas enfuie de l'orphelinat. Elle a été placée dans une famille intéressée pour l'adopter, et elle s'est enfuie de chez eux. La police l'a cherchée… pas beaucoup selon moi, à voir les informations du dossier à la police d'Exeter. Elle n'a jamais été retrouvée. »

« Elle avait seulement douze ans ! Comment est-ce qu'une fillette de douze ans peut disparaître sans laisser de traces ? »

Il les regarda tour à tour. Les deux hommes avaient l'air distinctement mal à l'aise. « Mademoiselle Weasley… ou mademoiselle Térié, je devrais dire, était une fauteuse de trouble de premier ordre, selon les nonnes à l'orphelinat. » dit Rogue avec raideur, comme s'il parlait d'un de ses propres élèves. « A chaque fois qu'elle était placée dans une famille intéressée par l'adopter… et, vois-tu, elle a été placée dans pas moins de sept familles sur une période de trois ans, ce qui est un fort taux quand on considère son âge à cette époque… Elle a réussi à causer assez de chaos pour être promptement renvoyée à l'orphelinat. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Les dossiers de la révérende mère étaient pleins des choses qu'elle avait faites. Des objets volant dans la pièce. Des télévisions changeant de chaîne toute les secondes, ou encore plus vite, parcourant tout le spectre. Et elles ne pouvaient pas être éteintes… même en les débranchant cela ne marchait pas. Les mêmes choses arrivaient avec des appareils ménagers divers. Ils devenaient fous et ne pouvaient pas être arrêtés en coupant l'alimentation. Les robinets étaient mystérieusement coincés en position ouverte, inondant la maison. Une maison a même été rendue complètement inaccessible parce que dès qu'elle est descendue de la voiture, les plantes grimpantes ont poussé partout, bloquant toutes les portes et les fenêtres de telle sorte que personne ne put rentrer. Dès qu'ils la rendirent à l'orphelinat, toutes les plantes disparurent. »

Harry déglutit. « On dirait qu'elle faisait de la magie accidentelle très puissante. »

Rogue secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que c'était accidentel. Elle protestait. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec l'une de ces familles. C'était très clair. Elle s'assurait qu'elles, en retour, ne voulaient pas d'elle. Les incidents sont devenus de plus en plus prononcés au fur et à mesure qu'elle a grandi. Plus… extrêmes. »

Sirius sourit maintenant. « La révérende mère a dit qu'elle ne savait pas si la fille devait être exorcisée ou prise devant le pape pour une audience privée. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle accomplissait des miracles. Elle disait d'elle que c'était une 'sainte vivante'. Et elle a aussi dit que de nombreux saints n'étaient pas exactement connus pour être populaires, alors elle n'a pas tenu rigueur de cela à la fillette. Quand un chien a été renversé par une voiture devant l'orphelinat, Annie a couru dehors et a guéri ses os brisés et arrêté son hémorragie interne. »

« Elle l'a guéri ? »

« Oui. Ce qui est de la magie très avancée pour les adultes, et requiert habituellement une baguette, des potions… Mais elle l'a fait alors qu'elle était enfant. Elle avait douze ans, et aurait été en deuxième année à Poudlard si on ne l'avait pas enlevée à Molly et Arthur. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Les propriétaires du chien sont arrivés en courant et l'ont vu faire, de toute évidence. Il était en laisse, mais elle était vieille et a cassé, et le chien s'en est allé courir devant une voiture… Après cela, les propriétaires du chien ont parlé d'Annie à la révérende mère, en disant qu'ils voulaient lui donner un foyer. Elle a fait ses paquets pour leur rendre visite, pour voir comment ils s'entendaient. La révérende mère a dit qu'elle avait de grands espoirs cette fois là. Annie semblait déjà bien s'entendre avec le couple, et elle adorait le chien et en prendrait clairement bien soin. Elle pensait encore que la fille était une sainte, faisant des miracles et non de la magie, et elle voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et ait une maison. La révérende mère pensait que Annie était destinée à faire de grandes choses. »

« Et puis elle a disparu. »

Sirius acquiesça encore. « Exact. Quand elle a quitté l'orphelinat avec la famille, c'est la dernière fois que les sœurs l'ont vue. »

Harry réfléchit à cela. « Est-ce que vous avez le nom de cette famille ? Afin de pouvoir aller leur parler ? »

Rogue se leva. « Oui, en fait, je vais aller les voir demain. Ou du moins, je vais essayer de les pister. Jusqu'ici, tout ce que nous avons est l'adresse de l'endroit où ils vivaient il y a quinze ans. Si ce n'est plus leur résidence, quelques recherches supplémentaires seront nécessaires. Mais je m'attends bien à ce que nous puissions bientôt leur parler. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas si nous devrions déjà le dire aux Weasley. Cela n'a pas l'air très encourageant… »

Sirius poussa un soupir. « Je suis d'accord. Bien que Severus, » il le montra de la tête, « l'ait déjà dit à Maggie. Elle ne le dira pas à Molly, Arthur et aux autres, je suis sûr. Cela pourrait ne pas être aussi facile de trouver Annie que ça l'a été pour Maggie. »

« Pourrais-je au moins le dire à Ginny et à Ron ? » demanda Harry. Sirius acquiesça. Puis Harry vit que Rogue se préparait à partir. Harry regarda nerveusement son parrain. « Heu, Sirius… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais dire à mon… au professeur Rogue. Tu peux nous laisser un instant ? »

Sirius avait l'air de se mordre la langue, se retenant de poser des questions, mais il dit « Bien sûr. » et quitta la pièce, regardant brièvement par-dessus son épaule. Rogue le regarda avec attente. Harry pesa chaque mot avant de commencer.

« Sir, je… Je viens d'apprendre pour vous et Maggie. Je veux dire que vous vous étiez rencontrés il y a six ans. Juste avant que je commence l'école. Et je voulais dire… Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir faite quitter. C'est de ma faute et je ne vois en veux pas de m'avoir haï à cause de cela… »

Les lèvres de Rogue traçaient une ligne très fine. « Harry, je suis retourné à l'école pour de nombreuses raisons. Tu étais l'une d'elles, oui. La Pierre en était une autre. Et la loyauté que j'ai pour le directeur en est encore une autre. De plus, » ajouta-t-il, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres, « si je ne t'avais pas sauvé la peau en première année, il n'y aurait peut-être plus de Poudlard. Qui d'autre, après tout, aurait osé descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets et tuer un basilik à l'âge de douze ans ? » En fait ses yeux semblaient briller d'amusement maintenant.

« Vous êtes au courant de cela ? » fit Harry avec surprise.

« Tu dois avoir conscience de qui connaît tes secrets, et à qui on les dit. Je revois Maggie Dougherty, et nous parlons beaucoup. Elle, de son côté, a beaucoup parlé avec sa sœur cadette et elle lui a raconté les choses parmi les plus intéressantes qui lui sont arrivées… tu peux deviner le reste. »

Harry sourit. « Oui, je peux. » il regarda à dessein les habits de Rogue. « Vous partez pour où alors ? »

« Le Patricia est ancré dans la baie. Mon oncle est à bord, attendant que j'apparaisse sous le pont, et puis nous allons revenir à Dunoon. De là, je vais transplaner à Exeter demain pour retrouver ton parrain et parler à la famille qui possédait le chien qui a été guéri par Annie Weasley… Ou Anna Térié. »

Harry acquiesça. « Merci pour… Pour tout ce que vous faites. »

Severus Rogue haussa nettement un sourcil « Vous devriez avoir compris maintenant, Potter, que je ne fais pas cela pour vous. Dites à votre parrain de ne pas être en retard demain. » Et avec cela, il transplana avec un pop ! et Harry se retrouva seul.

xxxxx

Le voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse fut quelque chose que Harry ne voulut pas répéter de sitôt. Les seuls points d'admission étaient les cheminées du Chaudron Baveur, de chez Madame Malkin, et de chez Flourish et Blotts. Il était nécessaire d'appeler la salle à manger du pub pour programmer une arrivée (un secrétaire prenait les appels et programmait les arrivées des personnes sur les différentes cheminées), et des aurors attendaient à chaque cheminée pour 'accueillir' les gens au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient, s'assurant qu'ils avaient quelque chose de légitime à faire là.

On ne posa pas de question à Harry cette fois quand il arriva chez Madame Malkin. Les aurors semblèrent croire qu'il était vraiment Harry Potter. Il devait retrouver Ron là, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quand il arriva, l'un des aurors qui le regardait par-dessus un parchemin des arrivées et départs prévus lui indiqua que Ron et Ginny avaient été placés pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur vingt minutes avant qu'il n'arrive dans la boutique de robes. Il remercia les aurors, s'assurant d'être assez poli sans pour autant leur lécher les bottes, et il traversa le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'au pub.

Le Chemin de Traverse était presque désert. Très peu de gens semblaient s'y aventurer en ces jours. Cela semblait tellement étrange de ne pas être bousculé par la foule des gens comme il passait devant les vitrines. Ses pas résonnaient sur les pavés, et il vit plus d'une boutique anciennement florissante vidée, avec un panneau « A louer » sur la vitrine, et le nom du même agent partout et qui, de toute évidence, gérait la plupart des propriétés du Chemin de Traverse. Pas plus de trois personnes marchaient en plus de lui, le regardant avec suspicion comme les aurors, et se pressant en route, comme si elles craignaient d'avoir l'air suspectes en étant dans la rue.

Quand il passa devant la banque, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de la regarder. Il n'avait jamais vu les grandes portes extérieures fermées avant. Elles avaient toujours été repliées derrière les piliers de marbre supportant le portique. Les portes intérieures, qui étaient celles qu'il utilisait, étaient déjà assez impressionnantes, selon Harry. Ces portes de bronze massif étaient couvertes, il le vit maintenant, de descriptions des différentes guerres sorciers/gobelins, toutes les images montrant les gobelins faisant des choses terribles aux sorciers. Comme la plupart des représentations des sorciers, peintures ou images, les gravures bougeaient au lieu de rester immobiles. Harry les regarda avec fascination comme un groupe d'une douzaine de gobelins encerclait un grand sorcier et le décapitait, puis coupaient son corps en pièces… Il déglutit. L'enseignement aride de Binns n'avait jamais mis en vie le complet carnage de ces conflits. Il était content que ce soit du bronze et non pas la réalité.

Il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et trouva immédiatement Ron, Hermione et Ginny, assis à une table près des fléchettes. Il leur sourit et s'avança à grands pas vers eux, à deux doigts de les saluer quand la porte du Londres moldu s'ouvrit, et que Draco Malfoy entra dans l'intérieur sombre du pub.

A partir de là, la journée de Harry partit en sucette.

Ils achetèrent leurs livres, leurs nouvelles robes, leurs kits de potions. Chaque marchand semblait avoir une manière différente de calculer le taux de change entre les galions et les livres, et nombreux étaient ceux qui, même quand ils acceptaient les billets (Ginny avait eu raison, l'inflation était outrageante), regardait les bouts de papier en fronçant profondément les sourcils, comme si Harry avait simplement pu métamorphoser quelques bouts de parchemin pour qu'ils prennent cette apparence. Il entendit le caissier de la librairie dire comme ils partaient « Je vais te dire une chose, je serai content quand nous pourrons à nouveau utiliser du vrai argent. »

A chaque fois qu'il se tournait, Harry avait l'impression de voir Draco Malfoy chuchoter à l'oreille de Ginny, souriant malicieusement, et Ginny rougissait, lui rendant son sourire. Il se souvint d'elle lui disant qu'il devenait bien trop bon à presque la séduire. Il essaya très fort de ne pas laisser ses sentiments apparaître, mais à la fin des courses, il avait envie de frapper quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) très, très fort. Le sentiment qu'il avait eu à Bout-du-Lard qu'il pourrait l'attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire était très dur à conserver quand Draco Malfoy tournait autour d'elle juste sous son nez.

Hermione le regarda avec inquiétude comme tous les cinq s'assirent à une table chez Florian Fortarome, mangeant une crème glacée. Ils étaient les seuls clients de Florian.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu as serré les dents toute l'après-midi. Tu vas avoir un mal de tête terrible quand tu vas essayer de dormir ce soir. Et c'est vraiment mauvais pour tes dents aussi. Mes parents voient des tonnes de gens qui serrent leurs dents comme cela. C'est extrêmement mauvais pour la santé. »

Harry grimaça et se concentra sur la dégustation de sa glace. « Je vais bien. » dit-il, essayant de ne pas remarquer que Draco donnait à manger à Ginny une cerise avec de la crème fouettée dessus. Heureusement, Ron prit pour lui de se plaindre de cela.

« Oh, Ginny, tu ne peux pas manger toute seule ? Il faut vraiment que ce crétin t'aide ? »

Draco Malfoy adressa un rictus à Ron. Ron lui lança un regard noir. Harry essaya d'imaginer Hermione autorisant Ron à la nourrir comme cela. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de la sorte quand il était avec elle non plus. Il décida de prévenir un échange plus sévère d'hostilités en étant le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Je suppose que je suis un peu tendu à cause des nouvelles que Sirius et le professeur Rogue ont ramenées sur Annie. » mentit-il, bien qu'il soit vrai que ce ne soient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Il avait déjà parlé à Ginny et à Ron de la fuite d'Annie, comme Sirius avait dit qu'il était d'accord. « Et maintenant ? » dit Ginny, se détournant de son petit ami.

Il mit au courant Hermione et Draco Malfoy des premières nouvelles d'Annie avant de leur dire à tous ce qu'il avait appris quand Sirius et Rogue étaient partis à la recherche de la famille avec le chien guéri.

« Ils sont partis. » dit-il simplement. Ils échangèrent des regards perplexes.

« Partis ? » dit Hermione, comme si elle ne voulait pas croire. « Tu veux dire qu'ils ont émigré ou quelque chose ? »

« Non. En fait, de ce que l'on peut dire, la famille n'a jamais existé. »

Les quatre se regardèrent confus, puis regardèrent à nouveau Harry. « Ils n'ont jamais existé. » répéta Hermione, comme si Harry avait peut-être voulu dire quelque chose de complètement différent.

« Bien, après qu'elle se soit enfuie, la police a été envoyée à la maison, et la famille a répondu à leurs questions sur ce qui était arrivé et tout cela. Mais quand Sirius et Rogue ont essayé de trouver où ils avaient déménagé après avoir quitté cette maison, et qu'ils ont tracé les registres de propriété de la mairie, la personne qui possédait la maison à la période où la famille vivait là a dit que la maison était vacante quand Annie a disparu. Il n'a pas réussi à la louer à quelqu'un d'autre avant une paire de mois de plus. Il n'y avait pas non plus de traces téléphoniques pour la famille, ou aucun autre type de traces. Emploi, permis de conduire, rien. Et les sœurs à l'orphelinat ont insisté en disant qu'ils avaient tous les papiers requis. Le père et la mère avaient chacun leur certificat de naissance. Ils avaient des travails. Mais quand Sirius et Rogue ont vérifié ces informations aussi, il s'est avéré qu'elles étaient fausse. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. »

Ginny eut l'air vraiment alarmée. « Oh non… On dirait qu'elle a encore été kidnappée, cette fois par des gens qui prétendaient vouloir l'adopter. C'est terrible. Tu ne suppose pas… Tu ne suppose pas qu'ils… Qu'ils lui ont fait mal ? » ce que voulait dire Ginny était clair, et cela les fit tous se tendre.

« Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir. Ce que Sirius et Rogue, et moi-même, trouvons très étrange est qu'elle avait réussi à sortir de situations qu'elle n'aimait pas avant. Elle semblait se trouver bien à l'orphelinat. Elle n'a jamais essayé de s'enfuir de là, et la révérende mère a dit que si elle faisait des 'miracles', comme elle les appelait, à l'orphelinat, les autres enfants les gardaient secrets, et les autres sœurs n'ont jamais rien vu. Elle semblait les faire seulement quand elle était envoyée à une famille qui pourrait l'adopter. Nous préférons ne pas penser qu'elle a disparu avec sa famille contre sa volonté. Elle a dû vouloir y aller… Où qu'ils soient allés. Je ne voie pas comment quelqu'un avec ses pouvoirs, et qui voulait les utiliser, aurait pu être blessée et amenée contre sa volonté par des moldus… » Il se mordit la lèvre, ne disant pas ce qu'il suspectait. Mais Ron saisit.

« Ce n'étaient pas des moldus ! Ce devait être une famille de sorciers ! Ils l'ont reconnu comme étant une sorcière ! »

Harry acquiesça. « Nous pensons que c'est possible. Alors il se peut qu'elle ai su qu'elle était une sorcière… et qu'il y avait une communauté magique… à partir d'environ douze ans. La question est… Si elle a été prise par des sorciers, est-elle allée dans une école de magie ? Elle n'est probablement pas allée à Poudlard, parce que Charlie y était encore et qu'il l'aurait reconnue. Alors… Est-elle allée dans une école de magie à l'étranger, comme Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons, ou peut-être une autre école européenne plus petite ? Peut-être une en Amérique ? »

Hermione s'éclaira. « Peut-être que s'ils la trouvent, on ne devra pas lui dire que c'est une sorcière… Juste que c'est une Weasley ! »

Harry soupira encore. « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sirius et Rogue ne sont pas convaincus que la famille a donné son vrai nom aux sœurs de l'orphelinat. Cela ressemble à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont restés dans ce pays, en Europe, ou dans cet hémisphère. Et elle est indétectable par les chouettes. Nous ne sommes pas plus près de la trouver. »

Il s'écarta de la table, n'étant plus intéressé par finir sa crème glacée. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer la manière dont Malfoy passait son bras sur les épaules de Ginny, ou la manière dont elle frissonna quand ses doigts lui caressèrent le cou… Il serra encore les dents, sentant le début du mal de tête que Hermione lui avait prédit…

Il était content de rentrer à Ascog. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Ginny confessant qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et qu'elle faisait semblant quand elle était avec Draco pour le protéger avait eu pour effet de le rendre encore plus mécontent de sa vie (au moins quand il la voyait avec Malfoy). Quand le dimanche avant le mariage arriva finalement, il réalisa qu'il redoutait cela, qu'il redoutait de voir Ginny descendre l'allée en tant que demoiselle d'honneur d'Alicia, qu'il redoutait d'être debout au côté de Roger Davies, entre tous, qu'il redoutait de la voir à la fête après, n'osant pas danser avec elle ou la prendre dans ses bras…

Je suis parti pour une semaine de torture, pensa-t-il, se demandant s'il pourrait trouver une excuse pour refuser maintenant. Mais il n'arrivait à penser à rien, et il fit ses valises sans entrain et se prépara à entrer dans la cheminée pour rejoindre le domaine des parents d'Alicia à Sywell, Northamptonshire. Elle avait fait relier la cheminée de la maison où elle vivait au réseau de cheminette. Comme elle était une sorcière, le ministère l'y avait autorisé. (elle avait demandé à connecter la maison de ses parents, mais cela lui avait été refusé.) Quand il déboula de la cheminée d'Alicia, cramponné à son sac, Alicia l'attendait.

« Harry ! » se réjouit-elle, le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur les joues. Puis elle le tint à longueur de bras, ses cheveux dorés rassemblés en un élégant chignon sur sa nuque. Elle était très élégante dans un tailleur couleur champagne et perle, très jolie et adulte, et Harry se sentit à nouveau comme un petit de onze ans, bégayant son bonjour. Elle passa son bras dans le sien, le conduisant dehors jusqu'à sa voiture. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté cela Harry ! Tu es le dernier à arriver pour la fête du mariage. Tous les autres sont à la maison. Je pense que père les a tous réunis dans la salle de réception, pour faire un chœur improvisé et généralement faux. Il semble toujours penser qu'il est en campagne. Mais on dirait qu'il a vraiment une bonne chance d'avoir un siège au Parlement. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Harry acquiesça comme il s'asseyait dans la voiture et fermait la portière. « Fantastique. » dit-il sans enthousiasme. Elle continua son bavardage animé comme elle remontait l'allée de gravier jusqu'au manoir, et Harry regarda avec envie quelques chevaux courir dans les paddocks, souhaitant être aussi libre. Mais il avait signé pour être prisonnier dans un country house pendant une semaine, et il ne pouvait plus s'en sortir maintenant. Il sourit faiblement à Alicia comme elle continuait à parler, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment et essayant de ne pas se sentir vide et piégé.

Le hall d'entrée était grandiose, avec un énorme vase de roses ouvertes sur une grande table ronde en mahogany au centre de l'espace. Le sol avait un motif compliqué réalisé en dalles vernies, et une paire de grands escaliers disparaissait dans la maison de chaque côté de la pièce. A travers une voûte masquée par un rideau, Harry pouvait entendre une foule de gens chantant avec un piano : Rule Britannia. Ils ne purent finir la chanson et elle dégénéra en crise de rire. Alicia donna son sac à une femme à l'air impeccable et lui dit dans quelle pièce le prendre. La femme disparut aussi rapidement qu'un elfe de maison et Alicia le conduisit dans la salle de réception.

La salle de réception était énorme. Elle aurait pu contenir six fois le salon du château d'Ascog, si ce n'est plus. Il y avait plusieurs regroupements de canapés et de fauteuils mous avec une variété de motifs qui d'une manière ou d'une autre s'harmonisaient, de nombreux tapis persans, et en général, une apparence de country house anglaise modeste qui communiquait à la fois la richesse et le détachement de la richesse que seules les personnes très riches peuvent se permettre. Le grand piano était dans un coin, sous la main du père d'Alicia qui semblait être un pianiste accompli, et un bon baryton aussi. Il reconnut les jumeaux Weasley, debout à côté de Ginny. Hermione était déjà là aussi, et Angelina et… Il déglutit… Katie. (Il savait qu'il devait avoir une certaine conversation avec elle, et il redoutait cela aussi.) Il y avait d'autres personnes aussi, mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir tout le monde dans la foule autour du piano depuis sa position en retrait près de la porte.

« J'ai un million de choses à faire, » lui chuchota Alicia. « Fais comme chez toi. » dit-elle, comme si cela allait jamais arriver, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau entre le rideaux. Son père commença à jouer l'introduction d'une chanson avec beaucoup de fioritures, en disant, « Maintenant, je veux entendre le petit rossignol qui doit chanter pour le mariage. Où est-elle ? »

Puis Harry la vit. Ruth leva timidement la main et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il connaissait la voix merveilleuse qu'elle avait, et il était content de découvrir qu'elle serait là aussi. L'introduction se termina, et Mr Spinnet lui fit un signe de la tête. « Je pense que tu la connais. Tout le monde la connaît. »

Elle acquiesça et commença immédiatement à chanter la plus belle version de Danny Boy que Harry avait jamais entendue. Cela lui faisait mal à la gorge de l'entendre, tellement c'était beau, et il se souvint avoir eu la même impression avec la chanteuse qui jouait Didon quand il avait été à l'opéra à Pré-au-Lard. Puis un grand homme blond à côté d'elle, à la barbe coupée de près et aux yeux bleus brillants, lui sourit et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça et il se joignit à elle, sa voix de ténor étonnamment haute, comme, à l'unisson, il firent frissonner Harry sur toute sa colonne vertébrale, puis montèrent, montèrent jusqu'au sommet de la chanson :

"...But come ye back when summer's in the meadow

Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow

'Tis I'll be HERE in sunshine or in shadow..."

Ils étaient étonnant ensemble, et comme ils finirent la chanson plus doucement, l'homme s'harmonisant maintenant avec elle, toute la pièce semblait retenir son souffle, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux finissent de tenir la note finale vibrante, et que Mr Spinnet enlève ses mains du clavier, terminant la mélodie avec un délicat motif. Un instant plus tard, le silence de la pièce avait laissé la place à un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ruth se colora joliment sous les acclamations, et l'homme blond eut l'air très contente à la fois d'elle, et de lui, souriant à cette réaction.

Le visage de l'homme blond changea brusquement, quand Mr Spinnet commença à jouer l'introduction de With Cat-like-Tread. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh non, pas question… »

« Oh, allons, vous savez que vous voulez. Un petit G & S ne fait de mal à personne… » le taquina Mr Spinnet.

« Non. » insista l'homme avec vigueur. Mr Spinnet changea brusquement et commença à jouer l'introduction d'une chanson différente.

« Je pense que tu veux dire oui. Ambrose m'a dit que tu ne pourrais jamais dire non à celle-là. »

L'homme blond se mit à rire en l'entendant. « Vous m'avez eu là. D'accord ; d'accord. » dit-il à un peu à contrecœur, et Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait entendre. Une plume aurait pu l'assommer quand, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un falsetto très familier chanter une chanson qu'il entendait encore parfois dans ses cauchemars…

"I'm called little Buttercup, dear little Buttercup, though I could never tell why..."

xxxxx

Notes de l'auteur : La citation provient des 216-217 de Gardner's Art Through the Ages par Horst de la Croix et Richard G. Tansey (Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, publishers, 1986).


	34. Chap 09

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent à persévérer. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre neuf

Cathédrale

_Il avait travaillé sur une cathédrale une fois… Il réalisa que les murs d'une cathédrale ne devaient pas simplement être bons, mais parfaits… La plus petite inclinaison dans les murs, la plus simple variation par rapport à la courbe idéale pouvait affaiblir fatalement la structure._

_« Que fais-tu ? » dit-il prudemment. _

_« Je… Je regardais comment se porte ta cathédrale. »_

_Il montra le chapiteau au-dessus de sa tête. « J'ai fait cela. »_

_Elle leva les yeux. La pierre était gravée avec la silhouette d'un homme qui semblait porter le poids de l'arche sur son dos. Son corps semblait tordu de douleur… Elle n'avait jamais rien vu comme cela. Sans réfléchir, elle dit. « C'est comme cela que je me sens. »_

--Ken Follet, Pillars of the Earth

Harry traversa la pièce, un sentiment d'urgence dans ses os, tandis que l'homme chantait encore, le falsetto l'irritant comme il l'avait fait en prison. Quand il atteignit le piano, il s'arrêta, lançant un regard noir à l'homme, qui cessa brusquement de chanter, regardant Harry avec une expression extrêmement alarmée. Harry put le voir déglutir.

Mr Spinnet ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il avait perdu son chanteur. Il continua à jouer encore plusieurs mesures avant de s'arrêter et de dire « Que se passe-t-il, mon vieux ? Un chat t'a mangé… » Puis il remarqua où l'homme regardait. Il sursauta légèrement quand il se tourna et trouva Harry se tenant très proche derrière lui. « Oh, bonjour. Je ne vous ai pas vu entrer. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Vous connaissez tout le monde ? »

Harry n'enleva pas ses yeux de sur Buttercup. « Que faites-vous ici ? » gronda-t-il. La pièce était très silencieuse. L'homme déglutit encore. Des gouttes de sueur étaient visibles sur son front.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le cousin de Roger ne devrait pas être ici ? Il chante aussi pour le mariage. Et sa mère et dame d'honneur. Et vous êtes… ? » lui demanda encore le père d'Alicia. Harry le regarda alors, se renfrognant légèrement. Il avait les joues roses, des cheveux ondulés châtain clair et des yeux bleus gris foncés. Il y avait une légère touche de gris sur ses tempes. Harry pensa qu'il ressemblait à ces nombreux politiciens qu'il avait vus à la télévision, et qu'il se fondrait dans la masse s'il était élu au Parlement.

« Harry Potter. » dit-il maintenant. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir s'être présenté dans le monde magique avant (du moins, pas dans cette vie). Bien sûr, ce n'était pas techniquement le monde magique, même avec tant de sorciers et de sorcières, et le père d'Alicia n'était clairement pas immergé dans les choses du monde dans lequel elle vivait depuis l'âge de onze ans.

« Ah, oui ! Le dernier garçon d'honneur. Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Nous nous régalions ici… »

Mais Harry vit que le cousin de Roger Davies le regardait encore avec une touche de peur. Puis il se souvint que dans cette vie, Buttercup avait très bien pu ne rien faire qui lui vaille d'aller en prison. Il avait été sur le point de lui demander comment il était sorti d'Azkaban, et il était très content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et même s'il avait été envoyé en prison, se souvint-il, cela n'était pas sensé signifier qu'il avait fait quelque chose de très mal. J'y ai été pour avoir tué ma mère, mais j'ai aussi protégé la vie de Ron. Il a pu s'y retrouver pour une raison similaire. Sam Bell y a été.

Et puis il se souvint d'autre chose. Sam avait décrit les cellules étroites en commun pour les prisonniers comme lui qui ne faisaient pas de peine à perpétuité. Harry était une exception. Il était enfermé seul même pour une peine de seulement cinq ans. C'était pour sa propre protection. Les autres personnes seules étaient probablement celles qui avaient commis les pires crimes… Et elles étaient probablement condamnées à des peines à vie. Les peines à perpétuité étaient obligatoires pour les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Mais il est là, pensa Harry. Libre et prêt à prendre part au mariage de son cousin. Il regarda autour du piano maintenant. Il y avait Olivier, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, et Lee, qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Il vit aussi Cho Chang, mais il détourna les yeux d'elle avant qu'elle ne croise son regard.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, seulement pour s'apercevoir que Katie s'avançait aussi vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginny le regarder avec inquiétude et se retenir. Harry réfléchit rapidement et prit la main d'Hermione avant que Katie n'arrive à lui, disant avec précipitation à Mr Spinnet. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser un moment ? »

Il vit Katie froncer les sourcils et s'arrêter, tandis qu'il tirait Hermione hors de la pièce, retournant dans le grand hall d'entrée. Elle trébucha derrière lui, manquant à deux reprises de tomber. Il était conscient d'une tonne d'yeux lui forant l'arrière du crâne. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall, Hermione dégagea son bras de son emprise et écarta ses cheveux en désordre de son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »

Puis il vit la vilaine cicatrice sur le côté de son visage, passant le long de sa mâchoire et remontant dans ses cheveux, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air profonde. Elle était d'une couleur marron sombre, seulement légèrement en relief, et quand elle le vit la regarder, elle ré-arrangea ses cheveux par dessus sa joue à nouveau. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et tint son épaule droite avec sa main gauche, puis poussa à nouveau ses cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda de plus près la blessure. Elle ne bougea pas, mais le regarda dans les yeux avec crainte.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Hermione. Où t'es-tu fait cela ? »

Leurs visages étaient très proches. Elle pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, puis dit « Lors de mon voyage. »

Il passa ses doigts dessus légèrement. Elle était légèrement rugueuse au toucher. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à MacGonagall de la guérir alors ? Cela n'aurait pas pris longtemps. »

Elle déglutit. « Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas eu de problèmes… »

Il se renfrogna. « Quoi ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Dans sa forme de chat, elle aurait été considérée comme un encas pour les animaux auxquels je me liais. J'avais besoin de partir seule et de trouver un groupe, qui m'accepte et me laisse vivre avec eux un moment. J'ai dû maintenir ma forme d'animagus tout le temps. C'était épuisant. Et puis… Puis je me suis perdue en revenant voir le Professeur MacGonagall. J'ai erré dans ce village, une ville plutôt, et… et… »

Il mit gentiment sa main contre sa joue. « Quoi ? »

Elle déglutit. « Un homme m'a vu et… Il m'a tiré dessus. »

« Il t'a tiré dessus ! » il était horrifié.

« La balle m'a à peine effleurée ! » dit-elle rapidement. « C'était assez facile de la cacher avec mes cheveux et un peu de maquillage, alors je n'ai pas montré ma blessure au professeur MacGonagall. Je savais qu'elle s'en serait voulue. Après que la balle m'ait effleurée, j'ai couru derrière un bâtiment, et j'ai repris forme humaine. Il est venu à la recherche d'un… D'un animal, et m'a trouvée à la place. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu s'enfuir, et je lui ai montré la direction qu'il a suivi. Il n'a rien suspecté, bien sûr. Je ne lui ai pas laissé voir le côté de mon visage, ou il aurait pu trouver étrange qu'il vienne de toucher un animal à cet endroit là, et qu'il y ait une fille avec le même type de blessure… J'ai trouvé un téléphone, et réussi à appeler le petit hôtel où le professeur MacGonagall restait, afin qu'elle puisse venir me récupérer. »

« Où était-ce ? »

« Dans le grand ouest. » dit-elle vaguement. « J'ai commencé dans le Saskatchewan, en fait, et j'ai fini dans le nord du Montana. Évidemment, j'ai voyagé pas mal avec les… Les autres animaux. C'est juste une égratignure, et elle devrait être presque invisible pour le mariage. Elle aurait attiré bien plus l'attention si j'avais eu un gros bandage dessus. Ne le dis surtout pas à Ron. Il serait mort d'inquiétude… »

« Et moi alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu pars en Amérique, ou au Canada, ou je sais pas où, et tu manques de peu de te faire tuer, et je suis sensé ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu fais comme si ce n'était rien ! Quel type d'animal est-ce, en tous cas, si les gens y tirent dessus dans les rues en Amérique ? »

Elle eut l'air très grave. « C'était une ville frontière Harry. Oui, elles existent encore. Je veux dire, ils ont aussi des télévisions et des ordinateurs, des téléphones portables à leur ceinture. Ils ne vivent pas dans le passé. La plupart des gens vit dans des ranchs à des kilomètres de la ville et n'y va que pour faire des achats ou porter du courrier. Ils doivent faire attention aux animaux sauvages qui s'attaquent à eux où à leurs réserves. Tout le monde a une arme dans sa voiture ou son camion. Des fusils, en fait. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais vu comment tu réagis, est-ce que tu peux me blâmer ? »

Ils étaient encore très proches. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter et échouant. Il était sur le point de dire. « Si j'avais su ce que tu allais faire, je ne t'aurais pas laissée partir. » Mais il n'y avait aucun 'laissé' à ce sujet. Il était à nouveau son ami, et non son petit ami. Et même quand il avait été son petit ami, elle n'aurait pas accepté de recevoir des ordres de lui.

Il mit la main dans sa chemise et sortit sa baguette. A la place de dire ce qu'il pensait, il dit « Là, » très doucement « laisse-moi faire. » Il toucha la cicatrice de sa baguette et en suivit la surface. De petites bulles émergeaient du bout, comme si elle essayait d'émettre du champagne. Les bulles étaient écrasées sous la caresse de la baguette, et bientôt, sa peau était propre et débarrassée de la cicatrice. La nouvelle peau était toutefois un peu plus pâle que celle autour, qui était bronzée. Harry se souvint de la cicatrice blanche sur la jambe de Draco Malfoy quand son beau-père avait guéri la plaie du garçon à la plage.

« C'est un peu mieux. Maintenant tu auras simplement besoin d'un peu de fond de teint pour égaliser tout cela, personne n'y verra rien. » dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda, encore un peu effrayée.

« Et tu ne le diras pas à Ron ? »

Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas cela. « Bien… Est-ce que je peux penser qu'on t'a tiré dessus parce que tu étais un animal qui peut tenir tête à un loup-garou ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Tu peux dire cela. Merci Harry. » Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur le joue.

« Allons, allons, est-ce que c'est un accueil convenable pour ton meilleur ami ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement. La prenant dans ses bras et lui donnant un accolade ferme.

Elle la lui rendit, disant dans sa chemise « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. » Puis elle s'écarta de lui, bien que leurs bras soient encore autour d'eux. « Et maintenant que je t'ai dit que je m'étais faite tirer dessus, peut-être que tu pourras m'expliquer un petit peu cette scène. Tu as rencontré le cousin de Roger avant ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais avoir contre lui ? »

Il soupira. « C'est une longue histoire, et j'espérais vous la raconter à toi et à Ron ensemble, après le début du trimestre, bien que maintenant… Maintenant, disons simplement que je ne lui fais pas confiance et que je ne serais pas surpris de découvrir que les aurors le recherchent. »

« Les Aurors ! Pourquoi diable dis-tu une telle chose ? »

Harry grimaça. « Bien sûr, pour cette raison, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance non plus en Roger alors… »

« Oh ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en Roger ? » Harry leva les yeux, rougissant. Alicia était dans les escaliers, les regardant tous les deux. « Et avant que tu ne parles de ne pas faire confiance aux autres gens, puis-je remarquer que tu tiens ton ancienne petite amie assez près de toi, que son petit ami actuel, ton meilleur ami, n'est avantageusement pas là pour le moment, et que ta petite amie actuelle, qui se trouve aussi être une de mes bonnes amies, est juste derrière ces rideaux ? »

Alicia croisa ses bras et les regarda tous les deux avec un sourcil levé. Harry et Hermione s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre maladroitement. Harry enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches, et Hermione sembla ne pas savoir quoi faire des siennes, mais elle décida finalement de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, comme Alicia. Elle était très rouge.

« Je.. C'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance dans le fait qu'il ne cherchera pas à te voir le jour du mariage. » mentit Harry, espérant que c'était convainquant. « Tu sais, cette superstition selon laquelle le marié ne doit pas voir la mariée avant la cérémonie. Mais Roger ne pourra probablement pas résister… »

Alicia lui fit un petit sourire à contrecœur. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le croyait, mais elle semblait avoir un certain respect pour sa capacité à réfléchir vite. « Je vois. » dit-elle, n'ayant pas l'air complètement convaincue. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'accuserait pas de lui mentir.

Elle commença à descendre les escaliers, mais Harry dit « En fait, j'ai eu une journée épuisante. Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer ma chambre et que je pourrais me reposer un peu avant le dîner ? »

Alicia fit demi-tour et remonta les escaliers sans dire un mot, Harry et Hermione la suivant. Elle les conduisit dans une grande chambre avec deux lits, dont un était généreusement décoré avec des habits sortant d'une valise ouverte et d'un duvet. L'autre lit était fait proprement, avec le sac de Harry à son pied. Avec sa main sur le bouton de la porte, elle dit laconiquement. « Tu es ici avec Olivier, ce que tu as probablement deviné, vu le bazar. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda. « Tu veux voir ta chambre aussi ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je voulais répéter un peu en privé. »

Elles partirent et Harry se jeta sur le lit, s'allongeant avec ses mains derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond.

Buttercup. Buttercup est là.

Il y avait trop de questions pour que son cerveau puisse tout traiter. Qu'avait-il fait dans mon autre vie pour atterrir à Azkaban ? Était-ce juste parce qu'il n'a pas eu de chance, comme Sam et moi ? Est-il impliqué dans des activités criminelles maintenant, et n'a-t-il pas été pris ? Peut-être est-ce même un mangemort ?

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, se souvenant de Roger Davies le poursuivant à Fraserburgh quand il atterrit là-bas après s'être échappé d'Azkaban. Roger était un mangemort dans cette vie là. Dans celle-ci, son frère l'avait attaqué, lui et les autres dans la forêt, comme s'il sympathisait avec les mangemorts. Et pourquoi aurait-il sympathisé ? Parce qu'il avait découvert que son frère était un mangemort et qu'il aspirait à suivre sa trace ? Et peut-être que Roger était un mangemort à cause de son cousin…

Brillant, pensa Harry. Je suis sensé être au côté d'un mangemort à son mariage, et écouter son cousin le mangemort chanter, et regarder le marié mangemort épouser une des mes amies, comme si tout allait bien.

Puis il réalisa que c'était étrange qu'un mangemort épouse une sorcière née de moldus, ou une 'Sang-de-bourbe'.

Mais allait-il simplement l'épouser ? Est-ce qu'elle l'épousait de son plein gré ?

Ou est-ce qu'Alicia était en grand danger ?

Il se leva de son lit et retourna dans le couloir, allant de porte en porte, appelant doucement « Hermione ! Hermione ! » en essayant de trouver sa chambre. Finalement il entendit son violoncelle et suivit le son jusqu'à une porte au bout du couloir, juste devant une porte en verre dépoli qui semblait conduire à des escaliers de service. Il ouvrit avec précautions la porte d'où semblait provenir la musique, et il la trouva assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, jouant de l'archer à une vitesse terriblement rapide, s'entraînant à monter et à descendre la gamme, sa main gauche filant à toute allure sur les cordes.

« Hermione ! » l'appela-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Un bruit douloureux jaillit du violoncelle comme son archer dérapait sur les cordes.

« Harry ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu m'as presque fait casser l'archer, ou une corde, ou quelque chose ! »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Mais… Mais je dois te parler. Je pense que je dois te dire certaines choses maintenant, spécialement avec Buttercup ici. Je ne peux pas attendre Ron… »

« Avec spécialement qui ici ? »

« Avec… »

« En parlant de ne pas faire confiance aux gens, » dit Alicia, entrant soudain dans la pièce comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait de pause dans leur conversation précédente. « Est-ce que tu as lu le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry ? Parce que tu sais ce que l'on dit sur les maisons de verres… » Elle avait l'air très suggestive.

Puis elle partit à nouveau, lançant le journal sur l'un des deux lits et regardant Harry et Hermione comme si elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'ils commencent à baiser dès qu'elle serait partie. Harry referma la porte derrière elle, puis alla sur le lit regarder le journal et découvrir ce dont elle parlait.

_HARRY POTTER POSE UN PROBLEME DE SECURITE A UN MATCH DE QUIDDITCH_

_Par Daisy Furoncle._

_A la récente demi finale de la ligue de Quidditch entre les Holyhead Harpies et les Chudley Cannons, tenue à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard, Il y a eu un désordre avant le match causé par rien de moins que le nouveau préfet en chef de Poudlard, Harry Potter._

« Je n'ai pas causé de désordre ! » s'insurgea Harry. Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Elle posa avec soin son violoncelle sur la chaise et traversa la pièce, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit et regardant l'article avec lui.

Potter a été amené par des aurors qui surveillaient les spectateurs qui entraient dans le stade. Avant que Potter n'atteigne le devant de la queue, il a été entendu mettre en question la décision du ministère de continuer à maintenir les matchs de la ligue de Quidditch, comme tant de mesures sont nécessaires pour assurer la sécurité de tous les participants. Potter a déclaré que les matchs étaient un moyen de 'pacifier tout le monde', et il a jouté 'De cette façon , on peut occuper les gens avec un sport stupide et donner l'impression que le ministère fait vraiment quelque chose, simplement parce qu'ils regardent qui rentre dans le stade. Je suis sûr qu'il iront au fond des chose pour l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse en faisant cela.' Il a aussi déclaré que la politique de continuer à assurer les matchs était 'du pain et des jeux'.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Bien, si, j'ai dit la partie sur le pain et les jeux, mais Ginny a dit le reste… »

« Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela alors qu'elle pouvait être entendue ! Ni toi ! »

« C'est ce que Ron et moi lui avons dit ! Je veux dire sur ce que Ginny disait. Mais apparemment, il était déjà trop tard. Et maintenant, je suis celui qui est sensé avoir dit tout cela ! Et… Et cela semble encore pire que ça l'a été sur le moment… et c'était déjà pas génial. »

« Tu réalises ce que cela signifie, Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione. Il la regarda et haussa les épaules. « Cela signifie que Rita Skeeter n'est pas Daisy Furoncle. »

« Ou, comme Sirius a dit, qu'il y en a plus d'une. Zut. Combien de personnes j'ai mises en colère ? Combien de fois cet été vais-je être… être…. »

« Je crois que les mots que tu recherches sont 'mis au piloris par la presse'. » dit Hermione pour l'aider. Il fit la tête.

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais utilisé le mot 'piloris' dans toute ma vie. »

« Bien tu devrais commencer, parce que c'est la meilleure description à laquelle je puisse penser pour ce que te fais Daisy Furoncle. En tous cas, il y a autre chose. »

Harry soupira. « N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? »

Hermione lui prit le journal des mains et lut. « Ludo Verpey, qui a autrefois été accusé d'être un mangemort, a évité à Potter de devoir répondre aux questions des aurors après que Potter lui ai chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. On ne sait pas si c'est un mot de passe secret pour une société secrète afin de se reconnaître. »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît ! » explosa Harry, lançant un regard noir au journal.

« Après le match, Owen Aberystwyth, capitaine de l'équipe nationale galloise, a été vu en train de parler à Potter. Les rumeurs selon lesquelles Potter pourrait remplacer Audra Griffiths, l'ancienne attrapeuse galloise qui a péri par pure coïncidence lors de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, doivent cependant encore être confirmées. »

Il se rebiffa. « Ils essayent de faire en sorte de dire que je l'ai tuée, ou que j'ai fait quelque chose pour avoir un place dans l'équipe ! »

« Oh Harry ! N'y a-t-il pas un grain de vérité là ? »

Il la regarda, choqué. « Bien sûr que non, Hermione ! Comment peux-tu me demander cela ? »

« Non, idiot, » dit-elle, le tapant sur le bras. « Je parle de la partie sur le fait que tu pourrais être dans l'équipe galloise. »

« Oh, désolé. En fait, pour une fois, c'est un grain de vérité. Mais je dois encore passer les essais. J'ai envoyé Hedwige à Little Whinging afin que tante Petunia et oncle Vernon puissent m'envoyer mon certificat de naissance, pour vérifier que je suis né au Pays de Gales et que je suis majeur, mais elle n'est pas encore revenue. Elle pourrait venir me trouver ici, je suppose. Ron pense faire les essais pour une place dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Poursuiveur de réserve. »

Il pensa qu'elle serait contente de cela, mais elle se renfrogna profondément. « Est-ce que c'est juste ? Avec ses, heu, capacités ? Et est-ce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de parties de nuit, pour des raisons de sécurité ? Et si… Si c'est la mauvaise période du mois ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'il parlera de tout cela avec le capitaine. Cela ne comptera pas vraiment, à moins qu'il ne réussisse les sélections, en tous cas. Elles risquent d'être très dures. En fait, elles le sont probablement. »

Elle acquiesça, l'air encore pensive. « Je ne sais pas… Je sais que Ron serait super content, mais s'il réussit, il sera sur le devant de la scène. Et cela aurait été bien avant, mais maintenant… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Oh, Harry, tu sais comment Remus a vécu pendant des années ! Cet horrible boulot de gardien de nuit dans un entrepôt. Jamais assez d'argent. Simplement parce qu'il est un loup-garou et que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières sont tellement stupides et remplis de préjugés… »

« Ca ira bien, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas de quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé. »

Elle eut l'air vaguement mécontente. « Et puis il y a toi. Tu feras une superbe cible en volant sur un terrain de la coupe du monde… »

Harry roula les yeux. Hermione ne comprendrait jamais le Quidditch. « C'est la coupe d'Europe, Hermione. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils vérifient l'identité de tout le monde avant les matchs. Tu aurais dû voir tous les aurors dans le stade. Ils étaient partout. Écoute. Quand nous reviendrons à l'école, je pourrai te montrer le match, comme tu l'as manqué. Il est enregistré sur mes multiplettes. » Elle roula les yeux.

« Cela me tarde. » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Non, tu devrais vraiment aimer celui-là. Les Harpies sont une équipe exclusivement de sorcières après tout. Et elles sont brillantes ! Ne dis pas à Ron que j'ai dit cela. » ajouta-t-il penaudement. Elle rit.

« Alors, on retourna sa veste ? Fatigué de croiser les doigts et d'espérer le meilleur ? » dit-elle en souriant, paraphrasant la devise des Cannons de Chudley.

« Bien, il était assez clair que les Harpies allaient gagner, non ? Quel dommage que la finale soit le même jour que le mariage. Je sais ce que je préfèrerais faire… »

Ils se turent un moment pendant que Harry pensait à devoir être dans une église décorée, en habits classes, à la place de regarder ce qui promettait d'être une finale particulière entre les Harpies et le Puddlemere United. Hermione parcourut encore l'article de Daisy Furoncle, fronçant les sourcils, puis elle leva les yeux du journal et lui dit « Tu as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. Que tu ne voulais pas attendre Ron. Et tu parlais de 'Buttercup'. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ? »

Harry déglutit. Le croirait-elle aussi facilement que Ginny ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il devait essayer. « Oui. » commença-t-il lentement. « Tu vois, j'ai rencontré le cousin de Roger avant, et il chantait tout le temps cette chanson et voulait être appelé Buttercup, alors c'est par ce nom que je le connais. »

« Où était-ce ? »

Il fit une pause, respirant profondément par les narines. « A Azkaban. » dit-il finalement.

Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda impassiblement. « A Azkaban. » dit-elle incrédule. Alors une fois encore, il passa la chaîne des événements, les insomnies, suivies de Voldemort l'influençant pour lancer le sort qui les avait ramenés en arrière dans le temps. Hermione cependant était coincée sur le problème du sommeil.

« Harry ! On ne pense jamais clairement ou ne fait de bons jugements quand on n'a pas assez dormi ! Est-ce que mon expérience en troisième année ne t'a rien appris ? »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Quand j'utilisais le Retourneur de temps. Tu te souviens comment j'étais. Un peu folle. Je faisais des choses que je n'aurais pas faites normalement. Un relâchement des inhibitions. Je veux dire, peu importe à quel point j'avais envie de dire au professeur Trelawney d'aller se faire voir dès le premier jour, je ne l'aurais jamais fait si ce n'avait été mon manque de sommeil. Et même si toi et Ron n'avez peut-être pas besoin d'une excuse pour frapper Malfoy, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature d'aller sur quelqu'un et de lui retourner une claque, peu importe à quel point c'est un crétin. » Elle sourit maintenant. « Pas que j'ai jamais regretté d'avoir frappé Malfoy… »

Harry rit. « Qui le regretterait ? » Elle rit coupablement aussi, puis se calma.

« Je ne suppose pas que tu veuilles me raconter comment tu es passé de sauver ta mère à te retrouver à Azkaban ? »

Il perdit son sourire. « Pas pour le moment, non. » dit-il, déglutissant, essayant d'empêcher l'image de sa mère allongée morte à ses pieds de se faufiler dans son esprit. « Ce que j'ai fait… M'a valu une condamnation de cinq ans. Mais il y avait une inquiétude sur… Sur ma sécurité… »

« Je pense bien ! Tu avais seulement seize ans ! Et ils proposaient de te mettre avec des criminels endurcis… »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, Hermione. Tu ne comprends pas. Azkaban n'est pas une prison moldue. Les 'prisonniers endurcis' sont tous en boule dans un coin de leur cellule, à dire des paroles incohérentes. Je vous raconterai d'autres détails à toi et à Ron. La chose est… Qu'ils m'ont mis seul dans une cellule, pour me protéger, et que dans la cellule de l'autre côté du couloir par rapport à la mienne, se trouvait Buttercup. »

Elle resta bouche bée. « Le cousin de Roger était à Azkaban ? »

« Seulement, je ne savais pas que c'était le cousin de Roger. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur lui. J'ai finalement découvert que son père était un acteur itinérant, et que sa mère était une sorcière. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, mais un jour, je l'ai simplement appelé 'Buttercup', simplement parce qu'il chantait tout le temps cette stupide chanson, et il m'a finalement parlé de lui et de ses parents, ou pourquoi il chantait des airs de Gilbert et Sullivan tout le temps. »

Elle avait l'air complètement incrédule maintenant. « D'accord Harry. Tu as laissé Voldemort te convaincre de sauver ta mère parce que tu ne dormais pas. Je crois cela. Tu es allé à Azkaban. Moins probable, mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais comment est-ce que quelqu'un à Azkaban avec tous ces détraqueurs autour pouvait être encore assez gai pour chanter du Gilbert et Sullivan tout le temps ? »

« Tu supposes qu'il aimait chanter du Gilbert et Sullivan. »

« Oh, » dit-elle simplement, se renfrognant. « Alors il n'aimait pas. »

« Il haïssait. Il semble toutefois avoir fait la paix avec la chanson de Buttercup. Dans cette vie. Mais tu as entendu comment il objectait pour l'autre ? »

Elle acquiesça, encore renfrognée. « C'est vrai… »

« Bon, voilà pourquoi je suis très, très soucieux. Même si j'étais isolé avec simplement une condamnation de cinq ans, de ce que je sais, tous les autres prisonniers avaient des condamnations à vie. Cela signifie que Buttercup devait avoir lancé un Impardonnable ou tué beaucoup de gens, comme ils pensaient que Sirius avait fait avant. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais découvert quel crime spécifique c'était, ou depuis combien de temps il était là. Rien de tout cela. Et dans cette vie… Roger Davies était un mangemort. »

« Vraiment ? » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

« Il essayait de me poursuivre après que je me sois échappé de prison… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'un mangemort t'aurait poursuivi à la place d'aurors ? »

Il la regarda gravement. « Les deux me poursuivaient. » Il vit qu'elle saisissait.

« C'est pour cela que tu étais isolé, n'est-ce pas ? » Il acquiesça. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, ses mains sur le dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle réfléchissait. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et lui fit face.

« Comme il y a eu un tel rafut quand Sirius s'est échappé, je pense qu'il est logique de penser qu'il n'est pas allé en prison dans cette vie, et qu'il ne s'est pas échappé. On a dit de Sirius que c'était la première personne à avoir réussi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est parce que Sirius était le premier qui l'ait fait dont ils étaient au courant. Souviens-toi, il y a des années, Barty Croupton et sa femme ont aidé leur fils à s'échapper, et ils l'ont fait si intelligemment qu'ils ont eu tout le monde. Quand on y pense, Sirius a été carrément amateur pour cela. Pas que je puisse me permettre de juger. Je me suis échappé exactement de la même manière. Et la même chose est arrivée… C'était partout dans les journaux sorciers et moldus, et j'ai été pourchassé de Fraserburgh à Douvres. Non, les Croupton étaient terriblement intelligents. Et s'ils ont put réaliser cela, qui dit que personne ne l'a jamais fait avant ? Nous ne pouvons pas dire. »

Elle fronça encore les sourcils. « D'accord. Mais nous connaissons son nom. Est-ce que les gens ne remarqueraient pas si quelqu'un avait le même nom qu'un prisonnier d'Azkaban et était simplement dehors à faire de choses ? »

« Peut-être. Cela dépend. Comme il est de sang mêlé, et qu'il semble avoir voyagé pas mal et vécu dans le monde moldu, il pourrait très bien ne pas avoir eu grand chose à faire avec les sorciers. »

« Mais est-ce que ses parents magiques, comme la famille Davies, ne sauraient pas qu'il a été envoyé à Azkaban ? »

Il repensa au visage de l'homme. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cela. « Pas s'il n'a pas donné pas son vrai nom quand il a été arrêté. Il a pu donner un faux nom, confessé n'importe quelle charge qu'on lui mettait sur le dos, et s'échapper, en leur faisant croire qu'il était encore en prison… »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je pense que tu coupes un peu les cheveux en quatre, Harry. Et je dis cela en ayant entendu le voyage dans le temps et tout. Il est probablement plus logique de penser qu'il n'est pas allé en prison dans cette vie. Ce serait bien plus crédible. »

Harry lui concéda finalement cela. « Le problème est… Qu'il est la sorte de personne qui pourrait faire quelque chose qui le ferait finir à Azkaban. Il en est capable. Je veux dire, quelle serait la probabilité pour que deux prisonniers se retrouvent face à face dans le même couloir en ayant été tous les deux piégés ? Bien que techniquement, je n'ai pas été piégé… En tous cas, je dis juste que dans un monde où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, il a fait quelque chose d'assez terrible pour finir en prison. Peut-être que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas en prison dans cette vie est que Voldemort est tombé avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans une situation où il serait tenté de faire cette chose terrible. Mais maintenant que Voldemort est de retour… »

Hermione se rassit sur le lit à côté de lui. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bien sûr, s'il était celui qui avait rétabli le cours du temps et se souvenait de toi dans cette vie, il pourrait penser la même chose de toi, Harry. Après tout, tu étais aussi isolé à Azkaban. »

« J'étais un cas à part. Comme je disais, à quel point cela serait-il possible que nous soyons tous les deux dans la même situation ? Je ne vois simplement pas. La plupart de gens qui y sont le mérite. Je ferais très attention avec lui, si j'étais toi, Hermione. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu auras bien plus de contacts avec lui que moi, Harry. Et Roger aussi. Je veux dire, tu as ta séance d'habillage demain, et l'enterrement de vie de garçon plus tard dans la semaine. Tu n'as pas regardé ton emploi du temps ? »

« Mon emploi du temps ? »

Elle alla jusqu'au bureau à côté de la fenêtre et revint avec une grille proprement imprimée, qui avait l'air d'avoir été réalisée à l'ordinateur. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Alicia est aussi ordonnée que d'habitude, hein ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « C'est mon modèle de préfète en chef. »

« Ah, mais elle est avec son ancien préfet en chef maintenant. » Hermione rougit.

« Je parlais de la façon dont elle gérait les réunions de préfets et les choses comme celle-là, Harry. »

« Tu veux dire comment elle émasculait Roger à chaque fois ? Oh, très charmant. Le début du nouveau trimestre me tarde vraiment. »

Elle lui jeta un coussin, riant. « Oui, bien, ne prends pas de leçons sur la personnalité de Roger, et je n'aurais pas à t'émasculer, d'accord ? »

Il prit un autre coussin et le lui lança. Elle eut l'air choquée, mais récupéra rapidement, et bientôt, ils riaient hystériquement, et se jetaient des oreillers de façon répétée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent de fatigue sur le lit d'Hermione, à bout de souffle. Il regarda l'emploi du temps qui était tombé par terre, oublié pendant leur bataille de polochon. Il le ramassa en grognant.

« Quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir, allant au bout du lit.

« Selon cela, demain, tous les garçons d'honneur vont à Londres pour faire l'essayage des habits pour le mariage. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je te l'ai dit. Et alors ? Les demoiselles d'honneur font de même. J'ai de la chance ! Je peux décider de mes habits. Elle a essayé de me vendre une tenue comme celle des demoiselles d'honneur, mais je lui ai expliqué que j'avais déjà un ensemble qui était conçu pour me permettre de jouer du violoncelle, et qu'une longue jupe étroite était hors de question. Elle ressemble à une jupe arrivant jusqu'au sol quand je suis debout, mais elle est en fait divisée. Les meilleur des deux mondes, pantalon et jupe. »

Il secoua la tête. « Bien, alors que tu porteras quelque chose comme des pantalons, je porterai une jupe. »

Elle rit, fronçant le front. « Quoi ? »

Il lui montra l'emploi pour les garçons d'honneur. « Oh », dit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Je n'avais pas remarqué avant. » Il suspectait fortement qu'elle pensait à ses jambes.

« Eh oui. » soupira Harry avec lassitude, retombant sur le lit. « Le jour du mariage, je devrais faire avec Buttercup, qui peut être ou pas un dangereux criminel. Je devrais faire avec Alicia et tous les autres qui croient ce foutu article dans la Gazette. Je vais devoir me tenir au côté de Roger le maudit Davies comme garçon d'honneur le dernier samedi d'août… Et je vais devoir faire tout cela en portant… Un kilt. »

xxxxx

« Tu devras te changer. » lui siffla Sandy comme il se lavait les mains, se préparant à descendre dîner. Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il allait avoir besoin de faire la métamorphose d'animagus pour quelque raison ? Il ne devait vraiment pas, il savait. Pas loin de l'école, même s'il était majeur. Il n'allait pas être enregistré avant la fin de sa septième année. Il haussa les épaules. Sandy devait vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre.

Harry allait entrer dans la salle à manger quand un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux de l'entrée l'informa qu'il était bien trop mal vêtu. Il se retira rapidement dans le hall, chuchotant à Sandy « Si tu voulais dire que j'aurais dû me changer, tu aurais dû me le dire ainsi au lieu de dire que je devrais. » avec irritation. Elle ne répondit pas. Il décida de métamorphoser sa chemise en veste, et sa veste en une autre chemise, avec une cravate verte déjà en place autour de son cou. Il décida aussi, comme il serait assis la plupart du temps, que son pantalon ferait.

Comme il finissait d'ajuster ses habits magiquement améliorés, Sandy lui dit un peu sèchement « J'avais raison, pas vrai ? » Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Harry ! » s'écria Alicia quand il entra finalement dans la pièce, avec un sourire que ne s'étendait pas à ses yeux. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Encore une fois, il était le dernier à arriver. « Te voilà. Je t'ai mis là, entre Hermione et Cho. »

Génial, pensa-t-il, prenant place, faisant un petit sourire à Cho, qu'elle lui rendit brièvement. Principalement, il trouvait qu'elle avait l'air triste. Il eut une pensée soudaine. C'est terrible dénué de tact de demander à quelqu'un de prendre part à un mariage juste après que la personne vienne de perdre son deuxième petit ami en deux ans.

Des serveurs terriblement immaculés et précis amenèrent de la nourriture, et quand son assiette fut mise devant lui, Harry se pencha légèrement vers Hermione et lui demanda « Heu, c'est quoi ? »

« De l'aspic. » dit-elle du coin des lèvres. « C'est bon. Un goût particulier peut-être. Tu devrais essayer de voir si tu aimes. »

Il baissa les yeux vers la rangée de fourchettes à la gauche de son assiette. Les autres invités avaient commencé à manger, et une basse rumeur de conversation de dîner démarra à table. « Quelle fourchette me faut-il utiliser ? » lui demanda-t-il maintenant, essayant de ne pas bouger ses lèvres.

« Commence à l'extérieur et progresse vers l'intérieur » chuchota-t-elle en réponse, comme Hermione prenait une bouchée de son aspic de sa fourchette.

Exact, pensa-t-il, prenant la fourchette la plus éloignée. Cependant, il goûta l'aspic et eut un problème. Il le garda dans sa bouche, ne mâchant pas. Après quelques minutes, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer. Hermione le regarda, puis détourna son regard, puis comprit, ses yeux s'agrandissant comme elle voyait son air.

« Tu as un problème, Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle, soulevant son verre de vin pour boire.

« Tu peux le dire. » dit-il, poussant le morceau offensant de nourriture contre sa joue avec la langue, afin de pouvoir parler. Cela le ramena malheureusement en contact avec ses papilles gustatives. « J'y arrive pas. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle grimaça. Encore sous le couvert de son verre, elle dit. « Ne fait pas le bébé. Mâche et avale, et puis n'en mange plus. »

Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'est cracher cela dans son mouchoir, mais il avait l'impression distincte que cela entraînerait quelques froncements de sourcils. Il essaya de l'avaler sans mâcher, afin de ne pas trop en sentir le goût, et il s'étouffa presque. Il commença à tousser très fort, et Hermione dut le frapper dans le dos et lui donner un verre d'eau, qu'il avala avec hâte. Quand il se recomposa enfin, il vit que tout le monde à la table le regardait. Il sourit faiblement, en marmonnant « C'est juste passé de travers. Cela va mieux maintenant. »

La rumeur de la conversation reprit après cela, mais Harry avait remarqué qui était assis en face de lui maintenant.

Ginny.

Elle le regardait avec désespoir, comme si elle s'inquiétait vraiment qu'il puisse s'étouffer pour de bon. Il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas la regarder. Il regardait dans ses grands yeux marrons, et se sentait perdu en eux, il avait envie de ne jamais regarder rien d'autre.

Il trouva Hermione un peu rude de le frapper dans le tibia.

Harry se mordit la langue plutôt que d'attirer l'attention sur lui à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils à Hermione, mais elle lui montra de la tête une personne assise de l'autre côté de la table. A droite de Ginny se trouvait Lee, et de l'autre côté de Lee se trouvait Katie. Elle regardait étrangement Harry. Puis quand elle réalisa qu'il le regardait aussi, elle devint écarlate et se tourna vers Fred, à sa droite, pour lui demander quelque chose que Harry ne put entendre. Il regarda dans son assiette son aspic presque intact. Elle l'avait vu regarder Ginny. Elle avait vu les émotions sur son visage. Elle savait.

Il passa le reste du dîner à studieusement ignorer à la fois Katie et Ginny, sentant que c'était la chose la plus sûre à faire. Il essaya d'engager la conversation avec Cho une fois ou deux, mais elle bavardait sans enthousiasme avec Oliver, sur sa gauche, et sembla l'ignorer. Mr Spinnet se leva après qu'ils aient fini leur pudding, et s'adressa à eux, les remerciant d'être venu les aider à fêter le mariage de sa fille (cela ressemblait beaucoup à un discours de campagne), et suggérant qu'ils aillent dans le salon prendre un café et du cognac.

Harry ne voulait pas aller dans le salon. Il voulait juste aller dormir. Il ne voulait spécialement pas s'entretenir avec Cho ou Buttercup, et Alicia commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs aussi (bien qu'il se sente charitable envers elle et veuille excuser son stress prénuptial). Il expliqua doucement à Hermione qu'il montait et elle acquiesça, avant de suivre Ginny et les autres dans le salon. Il se glissa dans le hall d'entrée, et commença à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, mais un instant plus tard, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Harry! »

Il se tourna. C'était Katie. Elle portait un fourreau couleur pêche qui mettait en relief son bronzage très prononcé. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une tresse lâche sur l'arrière de sa tête, mais quelques mèches s'étaient échappées et reposaient sur sa nuque. Il déglutit, souhaitant qu'elle n'ait pas à avoir l'air si belle maintenant. Il se tenait à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, faisant tambouriner ses doigts sur la rampe, attendant qu'elle le rattrape. Nous devons en finir avec cela, pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'il devait rompre avec elle, le faire proprement. Il ne devait pas continuer à la laisser penser qu'il essayait d'oublier Ginny, parce que ce serait un mensonge, et il savait que c'était un mensonge maintenant. Il avait été aveugle et stupide, et n'avait pas su avant, (ou n'avait pas voulu se l'admettre), mais maintenant… Maintenant il n'avait plus d'excuse.

« Katie, » dit-il lentement, comme elle grimpait les escaliers, ses talons tapant à chaque pas. Nous devons parler, allait-il dire. Puis il pensa, Oh, c'est terrible. Tout le monde sait que rien de bon ne vient après cela…

« Nous devons parler Harry. » dit-elle maintenant, se tenant sur la même marche que lui. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais elle l'avait battu, et il la referma, se sentant assez stupide.

« Heu, bien sûr. Montons. » Il parcourut le hall d'entrée du regard. Depuis qu'il avait lu le dernier article de la Gazette, il se sentait plus paranoïaque que jamais, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un soit à l'écoute de tous les moments de sa journée. Elle le suivit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Oliver Wood. Juste au moment où il posait sa main sur le bouton de la porte, sa veste se transforma soudain en une chemise bleue, qu'il portait déboutonnée par dessus une veste de coton toute fine, plutôt qu'un chemise blanche avec une cravate verte. Il n'y avait plus de cravate du tout. Harry baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Katie fronça les sourcils.

« Je… Je n'avais pas vraiment amené quoique ce soit d'approprié pour un dîner habillé, alors j'ai métamorphosé mes habits avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger. C'était un sort foireux, de toute évidence. Il a déjà perdu son effet. » Il espérait qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il se dérobait, qu'il avait des desseins pour elle (spécialement après qu'elle ait dit, nous devons parler). Il ouvrit la porte et comme elle la refermait, il se dépêcha de reboutonner sa chemise, afin que sa veste ne soit plus visible.

Il lui indiqua une chaise, mais elle se tint près de la porte, ayant l'air de vouloir partir d'une seconde à l'autre. « Harry… J'ai besoin de te parler parce que… Parce que je ne pense pas que ça marche. Toi et moi. Je veux dire, nous avons commencé avec mon père qui nous a arrangé un rendez-vous, et puis tu as déménagé en Écosse, et tu vas rentrer à l'école bientôt, et je vais commencer ma formation d'auror, et… Et je ne pense simplement pas que ça marche. Je suis désolée, Harry. »

Elle croisa finalement son regard. Elle avait regardé tout autour de lui pendant que les mots déboulaient de sa bouche, comme si elle avait peur de le regarder. Il acquiesça, content de ne pas avoir à le faire.

« Je comprends. » croassa-t-il. Bien, pensa-t-il. Au moins, nous sommes d'accord. « Tu… Tu me manqueras. »

Elle sourit. « Bien, nous allons tous les deux rester dans la même maison pendant une semaine. Mais… Je pense que nous devrions probablement passer notre temps avec d'autres personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. Bien sûr. »

Elle mit sa main sur le bouton de la porte et le tourna pour partir, mais elle le regarda encore une fois. « Harry… Je suis vraiment désolée que cela n'ait pas marché. » Elle semblait avoir baissé sa garde maintenant, et Harry lui fit un faible sourire. Ses yeux noisette étaient juste un peu brillants.

« Moi aussi. » dit-il doucement. Puis elle disparut.

Il se déshabilla et éteignit la lumière, décidant qu'Oliver pourrait bien retrouver son lit dans le noir. Il laissa une larme solitaire couler pour faire le deuil de ce que lui et Katie auraient pu avoir si ce n'était pas toutes les autres complications dans leurs vies. Essuyant la larme, il se retourna dans son lit, frappant son oreiller, essayant de ne pas penser. Son épuisement le domina finalement, et il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

xxxxx

Harry ne comprit jamais comment il survécut jusqu'au vendredi de cette semaine. Il supporta l'essayage d'un kilt avec le tartan de la famille Davies, plus les accessoires pour aller avec. Il supporta un cocktail auquel de nombreux sympathisants politiques de Mr Spinnet avaient été invités, pour honorer sa fille et son fiancé. Il avait espéré parler au cousin de Roger à la fête, mais l'homme semblait toujours trouver un moyen de l'éviter. Il supporta d'aller voir des courses le mercredi, essayant de ne pas se souvenir de quand il avait été là-bas avec Draco, dans son autre vie, encourageant Alicia jusqu'à sa victoire sur Granny's Ghost. Cette Alicia avait été bien moins ennuyante selon lui. Il reconnaissait à peine celle-là. Il commençait à se sentir sûr qu'elle n'épousait pas Roger de son plein gré tellement sa personnalité semblait altérée, mais il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait parler de cela. Hermione ne semblait rien avoir remarqué d'anormal, et il avait peur qu'elle pense qu'il était fou et devenait aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey.

Elle avait accepté qu'il ne lui en dise pas plus sur son autre vie encore, comme il voulait lui raconter à elle et à Ron d'autres détails avec l'aide de sa pensine. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qu'il n'évitait pas (comme Ginny, Katie, Cho, Alicia, et quand il était à la maison, Roger), mais elle avait besoin de passer beaucoup de temps à répéter au violoncelle, alors il se retrouvait souvent seul à errer sans but sur le domaine, les mains au fond des poches, ayant des conversations avec Sandy et souhaitant avoir eu le courage de dire 'non' à la demande d'Alicia d'être garçon d'honneur.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment éviter Ginny, et il devait se forcer à ne pas lui envoyer de stupides regards malades d'amour pendant les repas, mais il avait peur que s'ils se retrouvent ensemble seuls, il soit tenté de faire quelque chose qui, si Malfoy le voyait en tenant l'amulette du basilik, serait une déclaration de guerre ouverte.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle lui avait caché ses sentiments pour lui si longtemps. Il devenait fou en sachant qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre ou se tenir la main. Il ne se souvenait pas que ces choses étaient si difficiles pour lui, d'une certaine manière, quand il pensait qu'elle aimait Draco Malfoy.

La répétition du dîner était le jeudi soir. Cet après-midi-là, Angelina avait présidé à la fête entre filles, et Harry s'était échappé de la maison pour éviter les chœurs de Ooh et de Ahh aux cadeaux que les filles avaient fait à Alicia et Roger. Il alla courir autour des paddocks, faisant quelques fois la course avec l'un des chevaux des Spinnet pour s'amuser, et se reposa finalement, dans un champ distant de la grande maison. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui étant alors de l'herbe verte, des haies, quelques barrières et un chaud ciel bleu.

Le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner, Harry reçut un choc très rude quand il entra dans la salle à manger et découvrit la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir assise à côté de Ginny, mangeant avec contentement des œufs et du bacon, et parlant à Oliver Wood de Quidditch.

C'était Draco Malfoy.

Il regarda calmement Harry, le défiant du regard. Puis soudain, il sourit et rit. « J'ai entendu que vous alliez tous porter des kilts, Harry ! » dit-il joyeusement. « J'aurais apporté le mien si j'avais su. Ah, bien. Nous pourrons mettre Davies cartable ce soir, et il n'aura pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qu'il accepte demain à l'église. »

Harry sourit faiblement. A côté de Malfoy, Ginny rit et avait l'air tout aussi heureuse que son compagnon, de telle sorte que Harry se demanda presque pendant un moment s'il avait rêvé cette nuit à Bout-du-Lard, lui parlant de son autre vie, et elle lui disant qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Il essaya de l'ignorer afin de ne pas s'énerver, allant vers la desserte et prenant une assiette pour son petit déjeuner.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais, Draco. » se força-t-il à dire comme il se servait quelques harengs dans son assiette depuis un saladier en argent.

« Bien, Ginny s'est arrangée pour que je vienne pour ce soir. Je pourrai venir à l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Et puis je reste ici pour le mariage demain. Je vais dormir sur un lit de camp dans la chambre de Fred et George. Ron est là aussi. Il a fini de manger et lui et Hermione sont partis quelque part. Il va se joindre à nous et Oliver. »

Harry se sentit de très mauvais poil quand il dit les mots 'Ginny s'est arrangée pour que je vienne pour ce soir', heureusement dos à eux. Il réarrangea son visage en un sourire avant de se tourner et de dire « C'est bien ? Fred et George spéculaient que Oliver connaîtrait la meilleure façon de… De faire cela. »

Ginny eut un regard un peu fou en direction de Draco Malfoy. « Bien, bien. Cela vous gardera occupé pendant que nous occuperons Alicia, pour sa dernière nuit de folie avant la cérémonie… »

« Hey ! » protesta Malfoy, bien qu'il rie. « Vous avez déjà fait la fête entre filles tu as dit. »

« Ce n'est pas une fête entre filles, » dit Ginny, sa voix très suggestive. « C'est plus une version féminine de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. »

« Oh. » dit Oliver, s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'elle et mangeant une tartine avec de la marmelade. « Alors vous allez mettre Alicia minable et voir si elle sort avec la personne qui va faire un strip-tease ? Roger pourrait aimer voir cela, en fait. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que Roger voudrait la voir avec un autre homme la veille de leur mariage ? »

« Oh, » dit encore Oliver, avec une expression de complète innocence. « Je ne parlais pas d'un strip-teaser. » Il commença à rire ensuite, et Malfoy se joignit à lui. Harry s'assit à côté d'Oliver, pensant à se joindre à leur rire sans enthousiasme, mais changeant d'avis. Alicia rentra et ils se calmèrent, bien que Harry voie Oliver envoyer de joyeux regards à Draco Malfoy, comme s'ils faisaient partie de la même conspiration. Ce qui était le cas, supposa Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être au-dehors et de regarder ? se demanda-t-il. Cela devrait lui tarder, et pourtant…

« J'ai envie de faire un peu de cheval. » annonça Alicia quand elle eut fini de déjeuner. « Est-ce que l'un de vous aimerait venir ? Quelques chevaux ont vraiment besoin d'un peu d'exercice. »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien cela. » dit Draco Malfoy, finissant son thé. « Je n'ai pas fait du cheval depuis des siècles. Nous avions de beaux chevaux. Cela me manque assez. » ajouta-t-il un petit peu plus tristement, et cette fois, quand Ginny le regarda avec compassion, Harry n'était pas sûr que c'était simulé.

Harry se leva pour partir, se sentant un peu grognon. « Je n'ai jamais fait de cheval, alors je suppose que je vais passer mon tour. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Il monta les escaliers deux à deux, et rentra presque dans Hermione comme elle sortait de sa chambre.

« Oh, tu es là Harry… »

« Salut. » dit-il surpris de la voir. « Où est Ron ? Je pensais que vous étiez partis ensemble. »

« Il se sentait un peu crasseux, et il voulait prendre une douche, alors j'ai enlevé toute les affaires de filles de notre salle de bain et il l'utilise maintenant. Tu as du l'utiliser avant, quand nous prenions le petit déjeuner. Est-ce qu'Oliver utilisait la tienne, ou quelque chose ? En tous cas, je ne savais pas si tu étais déjà allé déjeuner, alors je te cherchais pour te donner cela. » Elle tenait l'une des amulettes du basilik par la chaîne. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, saisissant la lumière matinale. Harry se renfrogna.

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de me donner cela ? »

« Je l'ai trouvée dans la salle de bain, sur l'étagère à côté de l'évier. Tu dois l'avoir oubliée là quand tu a pris ta douche. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est plus la mienne, tu te souviens ? C'est celle de Ginny. Je n'enlevais jamais la mienne quand je l'avais de toutes façons. »

Elle la fit se balancer de telle sorte qu'elle atterrit dans sa main, et elle la soupesa, sentant son poids dans sa paume. « C'est vrai, tu ne la quittas pas. Bien, presque jamais. » ajouta-t-elle, en rougissant, se souvenant évidemment de quand elle lui avait demandé de l'enlever. Elle referma sa main autour et puis se figea surprise. Elle ferma ses yeux un instant et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. « Oh… » dit-elle lentement. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait cela. Elle prenait cet air… Elle prenait cet air quand il était son petit ami, et spécialement quand il lui faisait certaines choses… Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux quand il réalisa la cause de sa réaction.

« Hermione Granger ! » dit-il, choqué par son comportement.

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, tenant encore l'amulette. « Quoi ? » dit-elle rapidement, l'air très coupable. Mais Harry vit qu'elle tenait encore l'amulette. Il tendit sa main et essaya d'avoir l'air très sévère, espérant qu'il ne commencerait pas à rire. Elle grimaça et la mit dans sa main. Il la referma et ferma ses yeux un moment, voyant Ginny, Draco Malfoy et Alicia traversant la pelouse, parlant tranquillement. Il rouvrit ses yeux.

« Ron est encore sous la douche, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il à dessein, jouant encore au surveillant. Elle devint toute rouge maintenant et il pu la voir déglutir. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de difficultés à maintenir une apparence sérieuse. « Tu t'es bien rincée l'œil, pas vrai ? »

Elle était clairement très vexée. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ce que je verrais ! Je ne savais pas que je verrais quoique ce soit ! »

« Bien, tu as continué à regarder même après avoir su, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'on appelle une violation de la vie privée, je crois, Miss Granger. » Il sentit un sourire poindre au coin de ses lèvres, et ouvrit en grand ses yeux pour essayer de le supprimer.

Elle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Et tu ne l'as jamais utilisée de cette manière je suppose ? »

Il la regarda franchement « Non. Pas une seule fois. » C'était la vérité. Il fut tenté de finalement se laisser sourire, mais ensuite il n'eut plus envie de sourire. Soudain, il eut une pensée terrible : Draco Malfoy pouvait voir Ginny n'importe quand. Cela voulait vraiment dire n'importe quand. Il pensa un moment à Ginny prenant une douche, se souvenant d'elle se tenant sous le jet d'eau chaude dans le vestiaire de Quidditch le lendemain matin de la terrible tempête…

Il la mit dans sa poche. « Je vais la rendre à Ginny, » dit-il. « Va répéter au violoncelle et laisse ce pauvre Ron tranquille sous sa douche. Quand il sera prêt à ce que tu le voies sous la douche, je suis sûr qu'il te le fera savoir. » Il essaya de repousser Malfoy de son esprit et continua à s'amuser assez à vanner Hermione.

« Mais… Mais… » bafouilla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? Que fait-elle ? »

Harry regarda des deux côtés du couloir puis la fit entrer dans sa chambre. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est. » lui chuchota-t-il, après avoir refermé la porte. « Je peux simplement te dire ce que cela semble faire. Quand tu la tiens, tu vois Ron. Pas simplement un Ron abstrait, comme une photo que l'on pourrait mettre dans un cadre. Mais Ron maintenant, ce qu'il fait à ce moment précis. »

« Exact… »

« Maintenant quand je la tiens, je vois… » Il déglutit en la regardant, se demandant s'il devait le dire. Et puis il s'avéra qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Tu vois Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça, ayant l'impression qu'un poing enserrait son cœur. Elle posa sa main sur son bras avec compassion. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Et tu devrais te souvenir que Draco Malfoy ne l'est pas non plus. »

Il soupira. « Je sais. » Il regarda encore l'amulette dans sa main. » C'est pourquoi je vais la lui rendre. »

Soudain elle passa ses bras autour de lui le serra très fort. Elle se recula un peu, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Pauvre Harry. » dit-elle doucement, avec une pitié dans les yeux qu'il n'aimait pas. Il s'écarta d'elle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller répéter. Je vais ramener cela à Ginny. »

Quand il atteignit la porte d'entrée, il reprit l'amulette, voyant Ginny parler à Alicia alors qu'elle se tenait à côté d'une jument à la crinière et à la queue blanches. Alicia caressait le cheval et Ginny acquiesçait. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux de telle sorte qu'ils faisaient une masse derrière sa tête. Alicia l'aida à ajuster la mentonnière sur la bombe qu'elle avait enfilée, et puis elle l'aida à monter. Ginny mit son pied dans l'étrier et balança sa jambe par dessus le dos du cheval, s'asseyant en hésitant sur l'animal, tenant les rênes, et la tête d'Alicia était à côté de son genoux en train de lui parler encore. Harry supposa qu'Alicia lui avait prêté les bottes d'équitation qu'elle portait.

Puis Alicia disparut et Draco Malfoy arriva en vue, portant aussi des bottes d'équitation et une bombe, monté sur un grand cheval noisette. Son corps se déplaçait avec aisance avec celui du cheval, complètement naturellement. Ginny avait l'air bien moins à l'aise sur sa monture. Leurs chevaux avançaient côte à côte, à un rythme lent et tranquille, Ginny tenant les rênes nerveusement, et puis Alicia se retrouva à côté d'eux sur un cheval à la toison noire qui avait l'air bien trop gros pour qu'elle puisse le contrôler, mais qui semblait obéir à ses moindres souhaits. Elle avait aussi attaché ses cheveux et portait une bombe et des bottes. Les trois accélérèrent un peu comme ils quittaient la cour pavée de l'étable. Harry se souvint du fantasme de Malfoy de voir Alicia sur un cheval, et il se demanda s'il était comblé. Sauf que maintenant, il avait probablement des fantasmes sur Ginny à cheval. Harry remit l'amulette dans sa poche et s'assit sur les marches de devant qui descendaient vers l'allée, décidant qu'il n'avait pas à la lui rendre tout de suite. Bientôt, ils galoperaient à travers les paddocks et il ne pourrait plus la rattraper de toutes façons.

S'impatientant au bout d'un moment, il décida finalement de descendre jusqu'aux écuries pour les attendre au lieu de rester assis au soleil sur les marches. Les écuries étaient rangées et bien entretenues, avec une paire de lads s'affairant ou s'occupant des chevaux. Harry alla sans but de box en box, regardant les belles bêtes, puis il s'arrêta quand il vit un visage familier.

« Magic Man » dit-il doucement au cheval avec l'éclair blanc entre les yeux. Que sais-tu, pensa-t-il. Il caressa le cou du cheval, souriant tristement, et lui donna une carotte qu'un des lads lui avait tendue, avec l'avertissement de faire attention à ses doigts. Soupirant, il s'appuya contre la porte du box de Magic Man et remit sa main dans sa poche, sentant l'amulette. Il ferma ses yeux et pu voir Ginny assez clairement. Elle et Draco n'étaient plus sur leurs chevaux. Il pouvait voir les jambes de chevaux, donc ils étaient à proximité. Ginny et Draco étaient au sol, leurs bombes sur l'herbe, à côté d'eux, et Alicia n'était visible nulle part. Draco Malfoy l'embrassait le long du cou tandis qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière avec abandon, et qu'il lui déboutonnait adroitement son chemisier. La bouche de Harry s'assécha quand il vit cela.

Malédiction. Ils ont réussi à se débarrasser de leur chaperon.

Juste à ce moment, Alicia rentra dans la cour l'écurie, conduisant son cheval par les rênes. « Knox ! Knox ! » Cela semblait être le nom d'un des lads. Harry ne savait pas où ils étaient partis, mais ils avaient semblé assez occupés. Il remit l'amulette dans sa poche et sortit dans la cour à sa rencontre. Elle eut l'air surprise de le voir.

« Heu, salut Harry, » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant. « Ali Baba a été lamentable. J'ai dû revenir à pieds. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et appela encore le lad. « Flûte ! » ajouta-t-elle. « Où est ce garçon ? »

« Alors, » dit-il, essayant de faire comme si cela lui importait peu « tu as laissé Ginny et Draco tous seuls ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est un cavalier expérimenté .Nous avons parlé de cela la fois où nous sommes sortis ensemble. Tu sais. Au ceilidh. La fois où je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi et où tu as refusé. Tu te souviens ? »

« Je me souviens, » dit-il. « Comment quiconque pourrait oublier avoir eu un de tes baisers ? » ajouta-t-il, la caressant à dessein dans le sens du poil.

Il lui sourit maintenant. Pour quelqu'un sur le point de se marier, elle semblait soudain très peu sûre, et avoir besoin de se faire flatter. Comme le lad qu'elle avait appelé ne lui avait pas répondu (Harry se sentit soudain très superstitieux, se demandant si c'était un mauvais signe), elle conduisit Ali Baba dans son box et continua à parler à Harry en s'occupant elle-même du cheval.

« Oui, bien, il y a très peu d'hommes que j'ai embrassés, mais tu en fais partie. Contente de savoir que c'était mémorable, spécialement comme tu voyais Hermione en secret à l'époque, et que tu flirtais probablement à fond avec elle dès que tu en avais l'occasion, si tu ne la sautais pas. »

Il se renfrogna. Maintenant, elle avait l'air amère. Elle avait eu de fréquents changements d'humeur cette semaine, ce qu'il avait mis partiellement sur la nervosité due au mariage, et partiellement sur la nature suspecte du mariage.

« Bien sûr » continua-t-elle « Je pensais que j'allais au ceilidh avec Draco pour qu'il puisse danser avec Hermione, et non avec Ginny… » Elle étendit une couverture sur Ali Baba et lui tapota affectueusement le côté, lui donnant quelques morceaux de sucre qu'elle avait dans sa poche, et caressant doucement son long museau.

Harry était complètement confus maintenant. « Tu quoi ? »

Elle émergea du box du cheval et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. « Il m'a demandé d'aller au ceilidh avec lui et il a dit que c'était très important pour lui parce qu'il sortait avec une fille de Griffondor, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque le sache. Il a dit que Ron serait particulièrement énervé s'il le savait. Bien, il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il parlait de Ginny. Je ne pouvais simplement pas l'imaginer faire cela, sachant à quel point il y avait des inimités entre leurs familles. On n'a pas besoin d'avoir des origines magiques pour savoir cela. J'ai naturellement pensé que c'était Hermione, si Ron était sensé être énervé. Je veux dire, » dit-elle, roulant les yeux, « c'était tellement visible au bal de Noël. »

Ils ressortirent dans la cour et s'assirent sur un banc poussé contre la pierre grise de l'écurie. « Il était en fait très gentil, parlant de sa petite amie, disant à quel point elle était intelligente, avait les meilleures notes de son année. Comme il avait eu le bon goût de choisir une Griffondor, je pensais que c'était Hermione, et que Hermione ne serait avec personne qui ne serait pas digne d'elle, j'ai accepté de le faire. Hermione et toi avez dit que vous y alliez simplement en tant qu'amis. Je vous ai cru. Puis au ceilidh, quand Hermione et Draco sont allés danser ensemble, et qu'elle a fait cette remarque aux Malfoy comme quoi ses parents étaient dentistes, j'étais certaine d'avoir raison. Je veux dire, tu essayais avec une telle évidence de mettre Draco avec Hermione. Et je pensais que c'était pourquoi tu étais surpris qu'il m'ait prise. Sachant que son père ne voulait pas que son fils soit avec une née de moldus, camoufler une relation secrète avec Hermione par un rendez-vous avec une autre fille née de moldus semblait assez effronté. Il a changé pour danser avec Ginny, mais je pensais que c'était juste pour rendre son père furieux.

On aurait pu m'assommer avec une plume quand après la finale du match de Quidditch, tu t'es retrouvé en train d'embrasser Hermione sur le terrain de Quidditch, tandis que Draco Malfoy embrassait Ginny Weasley ! Jusque là, je pensais que tu aimais bien Ginny. » Il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Elle rit et secoua la tête. « C'est une bonne chose que ce soit Katie qui va être Auror. J'aurais été terrible. »

Puis, absolument sa aucun avertissement, ses lèvres étaient soudain contre celles de Harry, et sa langue poussait avec insistance contre sa bouche. Il se releva, définitivement pas intéressé de céder à la tentation cette fois.

« Alicia ! Arrête cela ! Tu vas te marier demain ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Exact. Demain. Alors ne devrais-je pas en profiter autant que possible aujourd'hui ? Oh, en parlant de Katie, est-ce que j'ai mentionné qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rompu avec toi ? »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas dit, mais ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis… » Ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose. Il la regarda maintenant, ses bottes en particuliers. Elles étaient assez propres. Ses propres chaussures étaient assez boueuses comme il était descendu aux écuries. Il avait plu dans la nuit, et le sol était encore humide. Il vit ses chaussures, celles qu'elle portait au petit déjeuner, posées contre le mur extérieur de l'écurie, à côté de celles de Ginny et Draco. Les trois paires de chaussures étaient aussi boueuses que la sienne. Bien sûr pensa-t-il. Ils ont mis les bottes après être arrivé à l'écurie. Il avait vu une rangée de bottes alignées à l'intérieur de l'écurie, en dessous de quelques porte-manteaux avec des bombes. Et elle avait dit qu'elle était rentrée à pied à l'écurie parce que Ali Baba était lamentable… Mais il ne l'était pas réalisa Harry. Il n'était pas lamentable du tout.

« Ali Baba n'est pas lamentable. » dit-il avec certitude. Elle le regarda avec grand étonnement. Il lui montra ses bottes. « Il n'y a pas une trace de boue sur tes bottes. Si tu avais ramené ton cheval à pied, elles ne seraient pas aussi propres. Tu as seulement marché à partir de la cour de l'écurie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle baissa maintenant les yeux vers ses bottes, choquée. « Bon sang. Tu es fort, Harry. Oh, je voulais juste que Fred et George pensent qu'ils avaient quelqu'un avec eux, tu sais. Ils la traitent encore comme une gamine ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là. J'ai décidé que, dans le cas où quelqu'un demanderait, je dirais que je suis revenue à cause d'un mauvais cheval. Je ne voulais pas que les jumeaux essayent d'écorcher vif Draco. S'il-te-plaît, ne leur dit pas. Draco et Ginny sont vraiment très mignons ensemble, pas vrai ? Je suis désolée d'être tellement romantique… »

Il s'engouffra dans la brèche. « Tellement romantique que tu épouses quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ? »

Elle se figea, puis ses yeux se glacèrent. « Qu'est-ce qui te fit dire cela ? »

Il se rassit très près d'elle maintenant. « Peut-être que c'est que tu n'aies pas dit à tes deux meilleures amies que tu voyais Roger. Elles n'ont pas découvert avant que tu n'envoies les invitations du mariage ! Peut-être que c'est que je ne pense pas que vous êtes ensemble depuis très longtemps et que vous vous mariez déjà. Peut-être que c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vue être civile avec Roger Davies jusqu'au printemps dernier, où je faisais la lecture dans ta classe à l'école du village, et puis que, tombé du ciel, je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans une salle de classe avant de transplaner. Fleur le cherchait ce jour là, et je lui ai menti en lui disant que je n'avais pas vu Roger. Alors de toute évidence, il la voyait encore… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ce jour là je t'ai vu faire deux choses pas caractéristiques : tu embrassais quelqu'un que j'aurais pu jurer que tu haïssais, et tu étais 'l'autre femme'. D'une certaine manière, je pensais que seule une Alicia Spinnet qui ne contrôlait pas ses propres réactions ferait ces choses là. Malheureusement, je ne suis arrivé à cette conclusion que plus tard, quand… Quand il y avait bien trop de choses qui arrivaient et qu'il fallait traiter. »

Elle déglutit et le regarda. « Je n'ai fait aucun secret sur le fait que je n'aimais pas Roger quand j'étais à l'école, c'est vrai. Je ne savais pas comment dire à Katie et Angelina que j'avais changé d'avis. J'avais peur qu'elles se moquent de moi. Et puis il y avait la raison originale pour laquelle j'ai poursuivi Roger… »

« Tu l'as poursuivi ? C'est pas le contraire ? » Harry était sceptique.

« Oui. Quand Roger a commencé à me voir dans le dos de Fleur… C'était juste parce que je ne l'aimais pas. D'accord, je ne pouvais pas la supporter est plus précis. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici… Bien, c'est une longue histoire. En tous cas, j'ai poursuivi Roger. Je lui ai fait un grand spectacle d'enterrement de la hache de guerre et tout. Cela a marché. Et Roger… »

« … Ne te croirait pas plus que moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'épouses vraiment ? »

Elle avait la bouche ouverte et elle la referma. Finalement, elle lui donna un regard d'acier et dit « Tu ne comprendrais pas Harry. Il y a de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles deux personnes se marient. J'ai mes raisons, et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. J'ai mes yeux grands ouverts et je vais épouser Roger Davies demain. »

Il lui lança un regard acéré. « Maintenant je te crois. C'est que tu as tes raisons, et que tu crois que tu sais ce que tu fais. Cependant… Quand je vous ai vu tous les deux vous embrasser dans la salle de classe, cela ne ressemblait à pas quelqu'un qui dit 'Je suis avec Roger parce que j'ai mes raisons.'. Cela ressemblait à quelqu'un qui agit de manière aveugle. Quelqu'un sous l'influence d'un sort, ou d'une potion. Tu agis peut-être librement maintenant, mais je ne crois pas que c'était le cas alors. Et j'ai le très mauvais pressentiment que si Roger t'a convaincue qu'il n'allait rien faire de mal, tu as fait une très grosse erreur de le croire. Evan est mort parce qu'il aspirait à devenir un mangemort, il voulait faire quelque chose qui le fasse remarquer par Voldemort. » Il remarqua qu'elle ne cilla pas au nom, comme elle était d'origine moldue. « Roger m'a blâmé, mais j'avais l'impression distincte qu'il se blâmait lui-même en fait. Je pense qu'Evan a découvert que son grand frère était un mangemort. Tu n'es pas en sécurité, Alicia. Tu ne peux pas épouser Roger. »

Elle croisa les bras. « Quand tu auras fini, Harry, » dit-elle « j'aimerais te demander ce dont tu parles ? Roger, un mangemort ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'as jamais vu sans ses habits ? » elle hésita, et Harry eut l'impression que non. « Non, tu ne l'as pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu attends la nuit de noce ? Belle tradition. »

Elle eut l'air très offensée maintenant. « Bien sûr que je l'ai vu sans ses habits ! Ne soit pas idiot. D'accord, j'attends… Comment peut-on reconnaître un mangemort quand il est déshabillé ? »

Il la regarda. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait vraiment pas. Est-ce que Roger était bien ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres ? Il ne pouvait pas décider si elle était incroyablement idiote, ou bien encore meilleure actrice que Ginny.

Alicia n'attendit pas plus longtemps la réponse. Elle reprit ses chaussures et enleva ses bottes avec un déchausse pied en lui parlant. « Je pense que tu as besoin de dormir, Harry. Je vais épouser Roger demain. Je ne suis pas sous Imperius. Je ne suis pas sous un autre sort. Je ne suis pas influencée par une potion. Simplement parce que je t'ai embrassé… Bien, n'est-ce pas normal qu'une mariée nerveuse repense à tous les garçons qu'elle avait embrassés avant et qu'elle ne pourra plus embrasser ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir surpris. C'était une impulsion stupide. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas épouser Roger. En fait… J'ai quitté mon travail de prof et Roger et moi allons tous les deux travailler pour faire élire mon père au Parlement. Nous allons être mariés et travailler ensemble. Oooh, c'est un mangemort tu dis. Oui, tous les jours, des mangemorts épousent des sorcières nées de moldus, et travaillent à faire élire leurs beaux-pères au Parlement. Très probable. Je te verrai à déjeuner. »

Elle se tourna et commença à s'éloigner, mais il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras, la faisant se tourner. « Alicia, » dit-il avec urgence. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu n'épouses pas Roger ? »

Elle eut soudain l'air effrayée, très effrayée, et il sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Oui, elle l'épousait de son plein gré. Parce qu'elle essayait d'éviter quelque chose de pire. (Harry essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose de pire qu'épouser Roger Davies, et il échoua.) De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Mais son visage s'était refermé. Elle foudroya Harry du regard. « Ce qui va arriver est que mon père aura payé de milliers de livres pour un mariage parfait pour aucune foutu raison, voilà ce qui va arriver. Et je vais te dire cela maintenant Harry Potter, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, « si tu fais quoique ce soit, quoique ce soit, pour rendre la journée de demain moins que parfaite, je te pourchasserai, je te torturerai et je te tuerai. C'est une promesse. »

Elle pivota sur ses talons et quitta la cour, laissant Harry là, la regardant partir, complètement perplexe. Contre son meilleur jugement, il enveloppa l'amulette de sa main, dans sa poche, malgré le fait qu'il avait dit à Hermione qu'il ne faisait pas cette sorte de chose, mais à la place de voir Ginny succomber à Draco Malfoy, il la vit reboutonner son chemisier, debout, criant silencieusement sur le garçon blond. Draco Malfoy semblait lui répliquer sur le même ton. Elle refixa la bombe sur sa tête et peina pour se remettre en selle. L'air ennuyé, Draco l'aida, semblant continuer à lui crier dessus. Ils se remirent à courir après qu'il ait bondi sans effort sur sa selle, et puis il vit Malfoy tendre la main et donner une grande claque sur la croupe de la jument de Ginny.

Soudain, le cheval rua, tandis que Ginny se tenait chèrement aux rênes. Puis il se mit à galoper comme si sa vie en dépendait, et la vue de Harry la suivit. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle avait peur, tirant les rênes pour reprendre le contrôle du cheval, mais il continuait à courir, et maintenant, elle enfonçait ses mains dans la crinière, l'horreur déformant ses traits. Finalement, le cheval s'arrêta brusquement, et il vit son corps décoller de la selle, et puis sa silhouette allongée dans l'herbe, ses yeux clos, ses membres étalés autour d'elle

Nooon ! hurla son cerveau.

Il ne pouvait voir Draco Malfoy nulle part à proximité d'elle. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il fourra l'amulette dans sa poche et courut dans l'étable. Il commença à s'avancer vers Ali Baba, mais l'animal s'éloigna de lui. Deux autres chevaux reconnurent clairement son agitation et reculèrent au fond de leur box aussi. Quand il arriva à Magic Man, cependant, il put ouvrir le box et faire sortir l'animal sans problème. Il chercha une selle à proximité, mais il ne savait pas où elles étaient, ni même comment bien l'attacher au cheval. Il laissa tomber et conduisit Magic Man dans la cour, utilisant un bloc pour grimper sur le dos frissonnant du cheval, se tenant fermement à sa crinière avec ses doigts.

Il se tint autant que possible au cheval, avec ses genoux, et en pressant ses talons dans les flancs du cheval et il lui dit. « Allons mon garçon. Nous devons trouver Ginny. » Sa voix tremblait, et quand il le tapa gentiment sur l'arrière, comme Malfoy avait fait avec le cheval de Ginny, il se mit brusquement à galoper en dehors de la cour vers une grande barrière avec un montant. Harry déglutit, ses doigts soigneusement enfoncés dans la crinière, ses cuisses lui faisant déjà mal à force de serrer le corps de l'animal. Il fixa gravement la barrière, et un instant plus tard, il sentit le cheval se préparer à sauter. Quand il le fit, cela ressemblait étonnamment à voler, selon Harry. Ils atterrirent avec un bruit sourd de l'autre côté et continuèrent à galoper entre les enclos, les dents de Harry claquant dans sa tête.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il avait recherché Ginny, et combien de miles il avait parcouru quand il aperçu l'étalon noisette abandonné par Malfoy à environ un quart de mile dans l'enclos suivant. Il cliqua de la langue à Magic Man qui recommença à galoper, et bientôt, Harry sautait par-dessus la clôture de cet enclos, se sentant bien plus à l'aise avec cela après six ou sept fois. Ginny était allongée sur le sol à côté du cheval, il ne la voyait pas bouger. Il bondit sur le sol depuis sa monture et ses jambes fatiguées et douloureuses s'effondrèrent sous lui. Il rampa jusqu côté de Ginny.

Il lui enleva sa bombe et lui tapa doucement sur les joues. « Ginny ! Ginny ! »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés, lui faisant un petit sourire quand elle le vit. « Harry. » dit-elle doucement. « Oh, mon Dieu. On dirait que je suis tombée de mon cheval… »

Elle avait l'air de délirer. Il lui demanda avec désespoir. « Tu penses que tu t'es cassée quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu as plus mal à un endroit en particulier ? » Il commença à lui toucher doucement les membres, prenant son poignet entre ses doigts, touchant doucement ses genoux, ses chevilles. Elle grogna.

« Non. » réussit-elle à dire. « Je ne pense pas m'être cassée quoique ce soit. J'ai juste mal partout. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai eu la bombe cependant. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. »

Il avait peur que cela soit le signe d'une commotion. Il l'aida à s'asseoir. Elle avait le dos couvert de boue. « Je pense que c'est l'humidité du sol qui t'a sauvé. » l'informa-t-il, bien qu'il se demande combien de cela était dû au fait qu'elle s'était allongée sur le sol plus tôt avec Draco Malfoy. Il décida de ne rien dire à ce sujet. Après tout, elle n'avait clairement pas succombé. Quand il l'avait vue dans l'amulette, sur le cheval fou, c'était de devant, alors il ne savait pas pour la boue.

« Où est Malfoy en tous cas ? Il t'a juste laissée ici ? Il a pris ton cheval ? Le sien est encore là. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas où est le mien. Il s'est enfui. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en allant chercher les secours à cheval. Il allait transplaner jusqu'aux communs et ramener Alicia avec sa voiture. »

Il l'aida à se relever, tremblante. « Je vais te ramener. Tu pourras monter avec moi. Ca te va ? »

Elle le regarda avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, et cela nécessita toute sa volonté pour ne pas la tirer contre lui et commencer à l'embrasser désespérément. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la même pensée. Elle déglutit.

« D'accord. »

Il sortit sa baguette et fit s'élever du sol un bloc de terre à côté du cheval, afin de pouvoir s'en servir pour monter dessus. Ginny monta avec nervosité sur le bloc en lévitation. Après avoir bondi sur le dos du cheval, il lui tendit la main depuis Magic Man et la lui passa autour du poignet. « Tiens-toi à mon bras. Allez. Je vais te tirer. »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry… » commença-t-elle à dire, bien qu'elle lui tienne le poignet, comme il lui tenait déjà le sien.

Soudain, il tira et cria « Accio Ginny ! » en même temps, pour l'aider à vernir, et elle se retrouva sur le cheval, assise derrière Harry, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. « Tiens-toi bien. » lui dit-il, reposant sa baguette, afin qu'elle puisse passer son autre bras autour de lui aussi.

« Harry, » dit-elle nerveusement, « ce cheval n'a pas de selle ! »

Harry pressa Magic Man et il commença à galoper sur la terre humide, ses sabots soulevant de grosses mottes de terre. Harry se tourna légèrement et lui sourit. « Tu es déjà montée sur un griffon d'or sans selle. »

Elle rit et le serra encore plus dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. « C'était génial, aussi, » dit-elle au creux de son oreille. « beaucoup moins secouant. »

Ils revinrent en silence. Harry adorait l'impression que lui procurait la pression du corps chaud et solide de Ginny contre le sien. Elle allait bien, c'était le plus important. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir dans sa tête Ginny éjectée de son cheval, allongée sur la terre froide et humide, si immobile… Il avait pensé… Il avait pensé le pire. Et cela aurait été la faute de Malfoy, rageait-il. Mais comme ils galopaient et qu'il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, et son corps pressé contre son dos, et ses bras autour de sa taille, il se calma un peu. Je t'ai Ginny. Tout va bien aller maintenant.

xxxxx

Le docteur donna à Ginny un bulletin de santé rassurant, qui disait qu'elle n'avait pas de commotion. Elle devait passer le restant de la journée à se reposer cependant. Harry voulait s'asseoir à son côté dans le salon, pour la servir au doigt et à l'œil, mais Draco Malfoy faisait cela à la place. Hermione et Ron étaient allés marcher sur le domaine, et il se sentait complètement superflu.

Finalement, l'heure de partir pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon arriva. Cela ne tardait pas à Harry. Il n'avait pas pu parler à Roger quand il était allé essayer son kilt comme Roger n'était pas venu avec eux. (Mr Davies les avait pris à Londres.) Et le cousin de Roger s'était aussi débrouillé pour l'éviter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'opportunité de parler avec lui discrètement pendant la débauche prévue ce soir là, et il commençait à avoir de plus en plus l'impression que le mariage ne devrait pas aller plus loin…

Quand il revint au domaine des Spinnet avec les autres, comme il était le seul qui avait décidé de ne pas boire (même Ron avait pris une pinte), il se sentait très agité, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, réfléchissant furieusement pendant qu'Oliver ronflait fortement, grognant et faisant à l'occasion d'autres bruits qui faisaient tressaillir Harry. Ron, au moins, dormait en silence sur le lit de camp.

Vers l'aube, il s'assoupit finalement. Quand Ron le réveilla, la chambre était brillamment éclairée par le soleil de la fin de la matinée, et son meilleur ami se moqua de lui. « Harry ! Debout ! C'est quoi ton excuse ? Je ne t'ai vu rien prendre hier soir. »

Harry se gratta la tête. « C'est une bonne chose, aussi. J'ai déjà bien assez mal à la tête sans ajouter d'alcool. »

« Bien, quoique je ne sois qu'un invité de seconde zone et non un des membres du mariage, j'ai été envoyé ici pour extraire tes fesses paresseuses du lit et veiller à ce que tu sois dans ton accoutrement des Highlands pour les photos. Tout le monde attend. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Ron regarda un carillon sur le manteau de la cheminée. « Onze heures. Les employés ont dégagé tous les meubles de la salle de réception depuis déjà trois heures. Cela va servir de salle de bal. Et on a érigé une énorme tente sur la pelouse pour le dîner. Tu as manqué toute l'animation. »

Harry jura. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce que disait Ron. « Le mariage n'est pas avant quatre heures ! Nous allons passer cinq heures à prendre des photos ? »

« Non. » dit Ron. « Les garçons d'honneur vont être photographiés, puis aller déjeuner. Après cela, Alicia et les demoiselles d'honneur vont aller se faire maquiller et coiffer pour être belles, et puis elles se feront tirer le portrait. Ensuite, nous partons tous en voiture pour Kettering. Je pars avec les musiciens : Hermione, Ruth et le cousin de Roger. C'est un bon gars. Il va nous conduire. »

Harry fit « Hmpf ! » mais ne s'étendit pas davantage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à se traîner sous la douche, puis il enfila sa tenue pour le mariage. C'était le pire des deux mondes. Il avait une chemise blanche amidonnée, une cravate et une queue de pie blanches, et un kilt en laine qui grattait. C'est le dernier samedi du mois d'août ! pensa-t-il, pas pour la première (ni dernière) fois. Ron lui sourit quand il le vit.

« Je dois dire, Harry, que tu n'as pas l'air très content. »

« Oui, bien, peut-être que c'est en partie parce que je porte un kilt en laine en août, mais aussi en partie parce qu'Alicia ne devrait pas épouser Roger Davies. »

Hermione frappa à la porte, qui était légèrement entr'ouverte, et elle entra sans attendre la permission. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur Alicia qui ne devrait pas épouser Roger ? »

Il lui fit fermer la porte et il leur raconta à tous les deux sa conversation avec Alicia la veille. Ron siffla. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Je prendrais la partie dans laquelle elle te torture et te tue très au sérieux. Les filles peuvent être complètement irrationnelles quant à vouloir un mariage parfait. »

Hermione se rebiffa. « Il n'y a absolument rien d'irrationnel à cela. » dit-elle avec raideur. « De nombreuses filles commencent à rêver à leur mariage quand elles sont encore très jeunes… »

« Exactement ce que je dis. » dit Ron, roulant les yeux.

Harry recommença à faire les cent pas. « Elle était inquiète que quelque chose de terrible arrive si elle ne faisait pas cela… J'en suis sûr. Comment était-elle la nuit dernière, Hermione ? »

Hermione renifla. « Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Si, vraiment. Est-ce qu'elle semblait heureuse pour le mariage ? »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Dur à dire. Elle a été rapidement bourrée, et à commencé à raconter de vieilles histoires de Quidditch. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je pensais que vous étiez tous les deux assez terribles pour ça. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à Angelina, Ginny et Katie 'Vous vous souvenez de cette partie contre Poufsouffle quand… Vous vous souvenez de cette partie contre Serpentard quand…' Je ne sais pas quand je me suis plus ennuyée dans ma vie. J'ai presque été tentée de boire. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas bu ? » lui demanda Ron, comme s'il en doutait.

« Ronald Weasley ! Bien sûr que non. »

« Oui, bien, tu avais du vin à dîner, j'ai remarqué. Avant que tu ne sortes. »

« C'est un verre de vin dans une maison privée, avec un grand repas. Je prends aussi du vin quand je suis chez moi avec les parents, lors des grandes occasions. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose que de commander des alcools forts dans un établissement public à seize ans. D'abord, cela peut causer de graves problèmes au barman ? »

« Heu, » dit Harry, avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa diatribe. « Comment s'est passé le restant de la soirée ? Quand Alicia ne parlait pas de Quidditch, je veux dire. »

Hermione commença à faire le compte sur ses doigts. « Bien, voyons. Angelina devait avoir trop bu avant de partir parce que je l'ai vue rien boire au pub, et qu'elle n'a pas arrêté d'aller vomir aux toilettes. Yarrow s'est sans arrêt plainte à moi de sa rupture avec Fred… Je ne me fais pas vraiment de souci pour elle… Cho n'a semblé rien boire, mais elle a continué à avoir ces crises de pleurs, et voulait me parler de Viktor. Beurk. Et ensuite Katie… »

Harry se renfrogna. « Quoi ? »

Hermione rougit. « Bien, elle était assez ivre aussi. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me coincer pour parler de toi. »

Ron haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

Hermione rougissait de plus en plus. « Elle, heu… Elle voulait comparer les notes, on pourrait dire. »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Harry de sentir son visage s'échauffer. « Bon Dieu. » dit-il dans un souffle. « Tu n'as pas… »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix un peu aiguë. « Je veux dire… C'est la dernière conversation que je voudrais jamais avoir. Bien, c'est un nul. Je n'ai pas voulu parler de Viktor à Cho non plus. » Elle soupira. « Cela a dû être une des nuits les plus inconfortables de toute ma vie. Oh, et Ginny n'a pas aidé. Elle était tellement sotte… »

Ron eut l'air alarmé. « Tu ne l'as pas laissée boire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Ron ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Non, elle n'a pas eu besoin d'alcool. Alicia lui avait donné des analgésiques plus tôt à cause de la chute qu'elle a faite hier. Elle en a pris d'autres ce matin. C'est pour cela qu'elle riait autant au petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alicia lui a donné, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait en prendre d'autres. Comment s'est passée la soirée pour vous et les gars ? »

Ron grogna. « Pas beaucoup mieux que ta sortie. Voyons. Roger était bourré et n'arrêtait pas d'appeler tout le monde 'mon vieux'. Fred et George essayaient sans arrêt de donner des crèmes canari aux moldus, et Harry et moi devions les intercepter afin qu'ils ne fassent pas de problèmes. Lee essayait de proposer au barman sa gamme de produit ce qui, heureusement, n'était considéré que comme le bla-bla d'un ivrogne… Et en fait c'était le bla-bla d'un ivrogne. Malfoy parlait sans arrêt de combien d'argent il avait. On aurait pensé qu'ivre il se serait amélioré, mais il est simplement ennuyeux. Percy a fini par se montrer et a aidé à garder les jumeaux en ligne, heureusement. C'était une bonne chose. Et s'il y a une chose que je peux dire pour Percy, c'est qu'il tient l'alcool, bien que je pense qu'il ait pris plus d'une pinte. Voyons, quoi d'autre… Oliver a fait des avances à la femme d'un routier, qui lui a jeté une chaise sur la tête. Il devait peser vingt-cinq stones ce gars. » 175 kg

Hermione rit. « Et la plupart d'entre eux avait un mal de tête terrible au petit déjeuner ce matin. Tu as vu Oliver ? La façon dont il tressaillait à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait le plus petit bruit ? Je suis contente que vous deux ayez eu le bon sens de ne pas boire. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de devenir légèrement rouge. Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait pris un pinte de bière.

« Pas de strip-tease alors ? » leur demanda suggestivement Hermione.

« Non, pas l'ombre d'un seul. » soupira Ron. Hermione le frappa.

« Tu n'es pas sensé paraître déçu. »

Il sourit. « Tu n'es pas sensée être si crédule. » Cela lui valut une autre tape. Il prétendit avoir mal.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Ron ! Tu étais sensé faire descendre Harry ! » C'était Roger.

Harry s'avança à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Désolé, Roger. Hermione nous racontait juste la soirée des filles. »

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air intéressé. « Oh ? Je n'en ai rien entendu encore. Rien de juteux ? »

« Heu, pas vraiment. Si tu veux entendre Alicia parler de Quidditch pendant des heures, donne lui simplement un peu trop à boire. C'est le résultat de tout évidence. »

Roger sourit. « C'est le résultat quand elle est avec une équipe de femmes. » dit-il suggestivement. Harry se demanda encore ce que Roger maintenait au-dessus de la tête d'Alicia, mais il semblait parfaitement content et jovial, se préparant à se marier. S'il était un mangemort maintenant, et faisait chanter Alicia d'une manière ou d'une autre pour qu'elle l'épouse, cela en avait ironiquement fait une personne plus agréable à fréquenter. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

L'après-midi fila, et Harry pensa devenir aveugle à cause du nombre de fois où il prit un flash d'appareil photo. Finalement, à trois heures, ils s'empilèrent dans les voitures pour aller à Kettering. L'église était décorée de plus de fleurs que Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Partout où il regardait, il voyait des roses blanches et des chardons entourés par des rubans verts et aux motifs de tartan pendant des compositions.

A trois heures trente précises, Hermione commença à jouer du violoncelle. Harry sourit, en la regardant. Il était assis à la rangée de devant, avec Roger, Fred, George, Lee, Oliver et le père de Roger. Harry se tourna et vit Ron, assis plusieurs rangs en arrière, du côté de la mariée, avec Percy. Ils la regardaient tous les deux jouer, mais Harry pouvait voir que Ron suivait chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. La plupart du temps, Percy écoutait les yeux fermés, un sourire placide sur son visage. Ils avaient l'air assez étrangers dans leurs habits formels. Hermione avait admiré Ron dans le sien avant qu'ils ne partent. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avoir l'air si adulte. C'était dur de dire que c'était la même personne que le garçon de onze ans qu'il avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Ron avait aussi été admiratif de la tenue d'Hermione. Elle portait ce qui ressemblait à une longue robe de soie pourpre, mais elle avait donné un petit coup de pied, leur montrant que la robe était en fait un pantalon, lui permettant de tenir facilement son violoncelle. Le haut était assez moulant, avec un décolleté drapé et des manches arrivant au coude transparentes.

« Merci mon dieu, je n'ai pas à porter une robe de demoiselle d'honneur. » avait-elle dit, roulant les yeux. Harry n'avait pas vu les robes. Après que sa séance de photo se soit finie, il était allé faire une sieste dans sa chambre. Il était aussi clair qu'elle était très contente de la réaction de Ron à son apparence (qui, il n'y a pas d'autre manière pour le décrire, n'en était pas revenu).

Hermione et les chanteurs jouaient ou chantaient tour à tour avant la cérémonie. En plus du cousin de Roger et de Ruth, un baryton et un alto de la chorale de l'église chantaient. Les quatre chantèrent quelques morceaux a capella, parfaitement harmonieusement. Harry sourit quand il entendit la voix parfaite de Ruth. Claire et haute, elle était celle qui s'entendait le mieux des quatre, et il trouvait presque possible d'oublier ses autres soucis quand il l'écoutait.

Finalement, Hermione et les chanteurs s'assirent dans les bancs et l'organiste commença à jouer. Roger fit un signe à ses garçons d'honneur, et ils se levèrent et allèrent tous se tenir devant l'autel, regardant le fond de l'église. Harry avait entendu les invités entrer, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point l'église se remplissait. L'orgue s'arrêta soudain. Le prêtre entra et alla se tenir au côté de Roger, et quelqu'un ouvrit les portes au fond du sanctuaire. L'orgue recommença, avec un grand morceau cette fois, et une femme plus âgée que Harry savait maintenant être la sœur d'Ambrose Davies (la mère de Buttercup) commença à descendre l'allée dans une robe longue de la même nuance que les chardons qu'elle portait au milieu des roses blanches. Angelina suivait, portant une robe de la même couleur, mais d'un style légèrement différent. Elle semblait avoir une robe tenant derrière le cou et lui dégageant le dos, bien que Harry ne puisse pas dire très bien en la voyant de devant. Elle portait une couronne de chardons dans ses cheveux. Katie suivit, portant la même couronne de chardons et une version de la même robe qui était appropriée à sa taille, ses bras bronzés bien visibles. Harry croisa son regard un instant, mais elle le détourna rapidement. Yarrow suivit, grande et impressionnante, puis la petite Cho. Finalement, Harry vit Ginny descendre l'allée, habillée de la même façon que les autres filles, mais d'une certaine manière… D'une certaine manière elle avait aussi l'air très différente sur elle pour Harry. Ses bras était pâles et couverts de tâches de rousseur, sans bronzage, ses longs cheveux roux avaient été arrangés lâchement sur sa tête, couronnés par les chardons, mais quelques longues boucles ornaient ses épaules nues, et sa couronne de chardons était posée légèrement de travers, comme si ses épingles à cheveux s'étaient défaites. Il pensa qu'il était possible qu'elle tienne son bouquet de roses et de chardons à l'envers. Mais même si elle n'était pas parfaite, il aurait quand même pu la regarder toute la journée. Il trouvait que la couleur de la robe lui allait bien mieux qu'à toutes les autres filles, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devrait dire cela à personne.

L'organiste joua encore un autre air quand Ginny arriva finalement au niveau des autres demoiselles d'honneur, et puis Alicia apparut dans l'entrée, au bras de son père. Il portait une queue de pie et une cravate blanche très sobre. Et Alicia…

Elle avait l'air d'une princesse. C'était tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser. Il avait la gorge très serrée comme tous les invités se levèrent et la regardèrent s'avancer vers Roger Davies, l'orgue jouant à plein volume. S'il-vous-plaît, priait-il en silence. Que tout se passe bien.

La cérémonie sembla se dérouler à toute allure. A un moment, Ruth se leva pour chanter, puis le cousin de Roger. En un clin d'œil à ce qu'il semblait, Alicia et Roger s'embrassaient, et l'orgue retentissait à nouveau et le jeune couple redescendait l'allée, tandis que les demoiselles et les garçons d'honneur s'appariaient. Ambrose Davies avec sa sœur Bronwen, Angelina avec George (il savait que c'était George parce qu'il avait commencé à se laisser pousser la moustache), Katie avec Fred, Yarrow avec Lee et Cho avec Oliver. Soudain, il réalisa que non seulement on avait refait les paires, mais… Mais cela lui faisait descendre l'allée avec Ginny. Il trembla comme il lui tendit le bras et qu'elle le prit, remontant un peu sa robe avec sa main droite afin de ne pas marcher dessus. Il essaya de regarder droit devant, mais c'était très difficile de ne pas se tourner et de la regarder.

Le photographe les fit poser pour quelques photos de plus avec les mariés, et les participants du mariage en dehors de l'église. Trois paires étaient placées de chaque côté d'Alicia et Roger, et chaque garçon d'honneur était sensé passer son bras autour de sa partenaire. Comme elles avaient des robes attachées derrière le cou, les dos des filles étaient nus de la nuque à la taille. Harry mit sa main sur le dos doux de Ginny pendant que le photographe trafiquait son équipement… Elle le regarda un instant, frissonnant un petit peu.

« Ma main est trop froide ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Non, c'est… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « C'est très agréable. » dit-elle doucement, se tournant pour sourire au photographe. « J'aimerais que tu n'aies jamais à l'enlever. »

L'entendre dire cela le fit presque sourire comme un complet idiot pour la photo, mais il réussit à se calmer un peu au moment où le flash lui explosa à la figure. Après quelques autres clichés, ils se tassèrent dans les voitures pour revenir chez les Spinnet. Harry se retrouva dans la même voiture que Ginny, Yarrow, Lee, Angelina et George. Aucune ex à moi, pensa-t-il avec gratitude. Ginny était pressée contre lui de la taille au genou, et il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils découvrirent qu'il y avait des bougies le long de l'allée, bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore nuit, et une énorme tente blanche sur la pelouse entre la maison et les écuries, avec de nombreux serveurs s'affairant. On leur indiqua d'aller dans la salle de réception et d'attendre. Harry prit la main de Ginny comme elle montait les marches à côté de lui. Je vais prendre avantage de la toucher et d'être avec elle autant que je peux aujourd'hui. J'ai une excuse parfaitement valable, comme nous sommes tous les deux demoiselle et garçon d'honneur, alors je vais en prendre avantage. Que Draco Malfoy essaye de le chercher parce qu'il fait ce que l'on attend de lui. Qu'il essaye.

L'orchestre s'accordait encore. Alicia disparut à l'étage pour retoucher son maquillage pendant que les invités arrivaient. Harry servit à Ginny un peu de Punch et il se tint dans un coin avec elle, profitant du simple fait d'être avec elle.

« Est-ce que Hermione n'a pas joué magnifiquement ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Et Ruth ? »

Il ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux de sur elle. « Tu es magnifique, Ginny. » dit-il doucement. Elle sourit, rosissant un peu.

« T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais. Je sais que cela t'ennuie, mais je trouve que le kilt te va bien. Vraiment. »

Il sourit. « Si tu veux que je porte un kilt tous les jours pour le restant de ma vie, je le ferai. »

Elle rit. « Je pourrais te prendre au mot ! »

Finalement, l'orchestre finit de s'accorder, et commença à jouer pour de bon. Harry regarda nerveusement George et Angelina, et quelques autres couples commençant à attaquer la piste de danse, tournant en cercle, riant et s'amusant.

« Tu… Tu aimerais danser ? » lui demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Oui. » dit-elle simplement, prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. Et puis il sut juste qu'il avait Ginny dans ses bras, et la musique, et les yeux de Ginny près des siens…

Ils restèrent sur la piste de danse trois chansons, ne s'arrêtant même pas entre. Puis soudain, Harry sentit une main sur son épaule, et il vit le visage de Ginny perdre toute couleur. Il se tourna et vit Draco Malfoy, dans des habits immaculés, sa chemise et sa cravate blanches approximativement de la même couleur que le visage de Ginny à ce moment là.

« Merci Harry, mais je pense que je peux prendre la suite maintenant. » dit-il entre ses dents. Il y avait un ton de défi dans sa voix.

« Ah. » fit Harry, essayant de ne pas couiner. « Te voilà. Il était temps. Maintenant je vais pouvoir aller danser avec des filles qui sont vraiment disponibles. » Quand il dit cela, il se sentit terrible, mais c'était nécessaire pour que Draco Malfoy le croie. Ce dernier acquiesça.

« C'est bien. Souviens-toi simplement. Celle-là ne l'est pas. »

Comme il prit Ginny dans ses bras, elle lui haussa les sourcils. « Oh, c'est gentil. Parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Mais au lieu de relever cette remarque, Draco Malfoy la tint simplement à distance de ses bras, avec un demi sourire lascif. « Tu es éblouissante. » dit-il dans un souffle. Elle se colora et baissa les yeux, comme si elle ne voulait pas être contente qu'il dise cela, spécialement devant Harry. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, mais tu connais les femmes. Si c'est une robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle va automatiquement penser que c'est terrible. »

Malfoy rit. « Exact. Allons. » dit-il à sa petite amie. « Tu es encore folle à cause des analgésiques ? Tu peux danser ? »

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur les médicaments. « Je peux danser. »

Harry alla sur le bord de la piste de danse, les regardant. Ils dansaient en fait très bien tous les deux, il devait l'admettre, et ils étaient probablement le plus beau couple sur la piste, si on était objectif. (Malfoy a de la chance de pouvoir porter de vrai habits, pensa Harry. Avec un pantalon.)

Il soupira. Regarder Ginny avec Malfoy pendant des heures. Cela allait être une très très longue nuit, pensa-t-il.

Il fut soulagé quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

Ron parcourut la salle de réception transformée, sifflant. « Hey, » dit-il soudain. « Dans la voiture, Hermione et moi parlions. Tu crois qu'ils ont invité Fleur ? »

Harry s'étouffa pratiquement avec son punch. « Heu, sincèrement, j'en doute. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Oh, on ne sait jamais… » Mais elle n'insista pas.

Ils lui tinrent compagnie un moment, bavardant et buvant du punch mais finalement, Hermione traîna Ron sur la piste de danse. Harry rit à la tête que fit Ron, mais cette expression changea brusquement quand il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la prenant contre lui…

Plusieurs femmes que Harry n'avait jamais vues avant lui demandèrent une danse. Il les accorda, un peu dans la lune, parcourant en permanence la piste de danse à la recherche de Ginny et Draco, qui ne semblaient jamais s'asseoir.

Finalement, Roger et Alicia entrèrent et firent leur première danse, et peu après, ils allèrent tous dîner dans la tente sur la pelouse, et ils mangèrent la nourriture à l'air le plus élaboré, la moins nourrissante et probablement (selon Harry), la plus chère qu'il avait jamais prise de sa vie. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille le discours d'Ambrose Davies pour les nouveaux mariés, sirotant son champagne, se demandant si cela allait le saouler. Ginny s'assit à son côté, comme compagne à sa table, et il fut surpris quand, à un moment où elle mangeait inexplicablement avec sa fourchette dans la main gauche, elle passa la main droite sous la table et prit celle de Harry dans la sienne. Personne ne pouvait voir leurs mains jointes. Le cœur de Harry chavira, et il appliqua une pression égale sur sa main en réponse. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se remit à manger. Nous devons apprécier les petites choses, pensa-t-il. Et tirer parti même des plus brèves opportunités.

Après que le gâteau ait été coupé et distribué, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur pour danser encore. A ce moment là il commençait à faire nuit, et le ciel bleu saphir commençait à laisser voir une étoile ici ou là, tandis que les bougies allumées dans l'allée vacillaient comme des étoiles tombées au sol.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient ensemble, parlant, et Remus Lupin les vit et se joint à eux, sirotant son champagne et regardant la piste de danse un peu tristement. Alors qu'ils parlaient depuis quelques minutes, Hermione fit soudain un signe à quelqu'un sur la piste de danse.

« Maggie ! Professeur Rogue ! » appela-t-elle.

Harry resta bouche bée. Rogue était vêtu d'une cravate et d'une queue de pie blanches, comme tous les autres hommes, l'air suffisamment éblouissant pour que de très nombreuses femmes dans la pièce lui lance des regards assez appréciatifs. Maggie marchait à son côté comme il s'avançait à grands pas vers eux, souriant joyeusement, sa ceinture écrue pendue à son corps mince, un ourlet asymétrique lui permettant de marcher sans être gênée. Ses courts cheveux frisés étaient très cools, et de longues boucles d'oreilles d'argent lui touchaient les épaules.

Ron regarda avec étonnement sa grande sœur. « Regarde-toi ! » lui dit-il avec surprise. Elle rit, ses yeux du même bleu que ceux de Ron étincelaient positivement.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. Et tu es sensé être un de mes petits frères ? » Harry réalisa, avec un léger choc, que Ron et Rogue avaient maintenant la même taille.

« Aie à l'esprit qu'il n'était même pas 'petit' quand il a commencé m'école. » dit Hermione avec un demi sourire, le regardant avec une expression claire d'admiration et d'affection. « Et vous deux ! » dit-elle à son professeur et à sa cavalière. « C'est tellement incroyable que vous vous soyez rencontrés et que vous vous soyez retrouvés ! Quelles étaient les chances pour cela ? »

Maggie rit. « Comment as-tu découvert ? »

Ron balaya le sol du pied. « Bien, Ginny l'a dit à Fred, George, Harry et moi, et je l'ai dit à Hermione. Oh, Percy sait aussi. » Il eut l'air pensif une seconde. « Et je pense qu'il l'a dit à Bill, Charlie, papa et maman. Donc tout le monde sait. »

Maggie ouvrit de grands yeux. « Mon Dieu ! D'abord, je pensais que ce serait difficile de tenir tant de membres de la famille au courant de ce qui se passait dans ma vie, mais clairement, c'est la dernière chose dont je dois me soucier. »

Severus Rogue se tourna vers sa cavalière. « J'ai oublié de t'informer, ma chère, que parce que tu as dit à ta sœur certaines… Choses… C'est maintenant une connaissance commune que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a six ans. » Il regarda à dessein Harry. Harry comprit soudain mieux ce que Rogue avait voulu dire quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne cherchait pas Annie Weasley pour lui. Il le faisait clairement pour Maggie. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'amusement, malgré le ton menaçant. Harry lui fit un demi-sourire.

« Oh, Severus, il y a peu de mal à ce qu'ils sachent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne peux quand même pas croire quelle coïncidence c'était que vous vous rencontriez ainsi… »

« Oh, » dit calmement Maggie, prenant une gorgée de champagne d'une flûte qu'elle prit à un serveur qui passait. « Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu savais. Tu savais que tu allais le rencontrer. Alors tu as demandé des cours de voile… »

Elle rit encore. « Tu as dix sur dix Harry. Bien que je n'ai simplement su que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie. J'avais une très très forte prémonition. Et j'avais aussi rêvé que je naviguais dans le fjord de Clyde. Papa et Maman étaient mystifiés que j'ai demandé à faire des leçons de voile là, entre tous les endroits, alors qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités qui étaient plus proches de la maison. Et quand l'été s'est fini… » sa voix devint plus douce. « Même si j'étais triste que nous repartions dans nos vies séparées, j'avais le très fort sentiment que nous nous retrouverions. » Elle sembla hypnotisée par lui un moment, avant de se secouer et de leur sourire à tous. « Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous raconterai toute l'histoire une autre fois. Maintenant, j'aimerais encore danser… » dit-elle, reposant son verre et traînant leur professeur de potions conciliant sur la piste, tandis que les quatre ramassaient encore leurs mâchoires de sur le sol. Harry se tourna vers Remus Lupin, surpris de le voir rire.

Puis Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et dit à Hermione et Harry. « Heu… Je dois parler de quelque chose à Remus. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne danseriez pas tous les deux. Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. »

Alors Harry prit Hermione sur la piste, et après cela, Alicia lui tapait sur l'épaule.

« Je n'ai pas encore dansé avec tous les garçons d'honneur. » l'informa-t-elle. Hermione le lui laissa, allant trouver Ron, et Harry prit la mariée dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à danser.

« Alicia, je… Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu plus belle mariée. » lui dit-il doucement, comme ils se déplaçaient sur la piste. Elle haussa les épaules et rougit.

« Toute les mariées sont belles. » dit-elle simplement.

Ils dansèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne dise. « Alicia… »

« Est-ce que tu vas t'excuser pour hier ? »

« Désolé. Je veux dire… Non. » Il sourit. « Maintenant, j'ai l'air de m'excuser de ne pas m'excuser. Non, ce que j'allais dire… C'est que c'est dommage. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Il la tint de telle sorte que sa bouche soit proche de son oreille et qu'il n'ait pas à parler fort. « Que dans les années à venir, tu ne te souviennes pas de ce jour comme celui où tu as épousé l'homme que tu aimes. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, ses yeux grands ouverts et effrayés, mais elle continua à danser avec lui, peut-être consciente du fait que tout le monde regardait la mariée dans une certaine mesure.

« Harry… »

« Écoute, Alicia, » l'interrompit-il. « Je sais que tu penses que tu es seule. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler… » Il déglutit. Elle le regarda, mais il y avait un nuage derrière ses yeux. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai des amis. Des amis qui pourraient t'aider. Si tu as besoin d'aide. De n'importe quelle sorte. Si tu.. Si jamais tu sens que tu as des problèmes à tout gérer toute seule. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle fut très silencieuse. Finalement, elle leva ses yeux vers ceux de Harry et dit . « Oui, Harry. Merci. »

La musique se termina et les danseurs se retirèrent et applaudirent poliment. Roger s'avança à grands pas vers son épouse et lui dit « Te voilà ! » avant de la conduire quelque part. Il ne sembla pas remarquer du tout Harry. Le regard craintif qu'elle lança à Harry comme elle s'éloignait au bras de Roger lui donna une très mauvaise impression au creux de l'estomac.

Il traîna autour de la piste de danse un moment, regardant les gens qui avaient bu pas mal de champagne continuer à essayer de danser. Remus, Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir disparu, et il ne voyait pas Rogue ou Maggie non plus. Sa tête bourdonnait un peu, il devait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Et c'était bien meilleur que le whisky dilué qu'il avait pris dans le bureau de Rogue…

« Elle arrive sur les ailes de la vengeance. »

Harry se figea. Il ne savait pas si la voix venait de sa tête ou de Sandy, cachée sous ses habits. Quand il réalisa que c'était Sandy, il se détourna de la foule, afin que personne ne voit ses lèvres bouger, et dit. « Bien, c'est très poétique de ta part, Sandy, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? »

Aucune réponse. Il soupira. Non, elle ne lui dirait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« D'accord alors. » lui dit-il. « Au moins, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »

« Aller dehors. »

« Heu ? » Il fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, cela signifiait que quelqu'un remarquait tout ce qu'il faisait et écrivait tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait pour un autre article de Daisy Furoncle. Je vais devoir prendre le risque, pensa-t-il, comme il s'avançait à grands pas vers la porte du hall d'entrée, entourée de rideaux.

Il y avait au moins une douzaine de personnes dans le hall d'entrée, debout en groupes de deux ou trois personnes, bavardant et riant. Harry les regarda avec lassitude, se demandant encore ce que la prédiction de Sandy signifiait, comme il se dirigeait vers le grand porche qui avait été laissé ouvert pour que l'air circule. Il passa la porte et s'arrêta en haut des marches conduisant à l'allée, espérant prendre un petit peu d'air frais avant de décider que faire ensuite. Cependant, la calme nuit d'été ne lui offrit aucun répit face à la chaleur oppressante des corps sur la piste de danse à l'intérieur.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'allée en gravier avec ses chandelles, et puis il la vit, silhouette solitaire allant vers la maison avec une robe si pâle qu'elle semblait briller de sa propre lumière. Comme elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, Harry la reconnut et réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour une cape était ses cheveux flottant derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la maison, remplie de joie et d'amusement, la musique flottant dans les airs. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer Harry, mais elle regardait au-dessus de lui, au second étage de la maison. Quand Harry leva les yeux aussi, il vit que Roger et Alicia étaient au balcon au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, se tenant très proches l'un de l'autre.

Juste à ce moment, Hermione et Ron lui rentrèrent pratiquement dedans. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Les yeux de Ron avaient un air un peu sauvage, avec cette lueur rouge à laquelle Harry s'habituait encore.

« Harry ! » chuchota-t-il férocement, levant rapidement les yeux vers le balcon. « J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Tu… Tu sais que je peux très bien entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, j'ai entendu Roger et Alicia parler, et tu ne vas pas le croire ! Je l'ai déjà dit à Hermione, et elle pense… »

« Pas maintenant. » l'interrompit Harry, montrant de la tête la silhouette se tenant dans l'allée. Ron se tourna, sa bouche s'ouvrant. De son autre côté, Harry était conscient d'Hermione se raidissant et se tenant à son bras.

Harry regarda à nouveau la silhouette pâle. Elle semblait être une belle femme, la même que toujours, mais il y avait un feu dans ses énormes yeux bleus qui l'hypnotisait et le terrifiait à la fois. La longue chevelure blond argenté commença à se mouvoir derrière elle, comme poussée par un vent invisible. Il pouvait encore entendre la musique de l'orchestre derrière lui, mais soudain, on aurait dit que tous les instruments étaient désaccordés, comme si chaque note était d'une certaine manière distordue en une cacophonie déplacée et tordue. Sa peau brillait comme la lune, et quand elle leva les mains…

Tous les trois haletèrent. Il s'avéra qu'elle tenait une boule de feu dans chaque main. Son visage s'allongea et son nez et sa bouche semblèrent se transformer en un log bec pointu et cruel. Les chandelles qui bordaient l'allée de gravier commencèrent à trembler, et puis elles s'élevèrent dans les airs, flottant en cercles frénétiques autour d'elle. Harry pouvait sentir trembler Hermione comme elle se cramponnait plus fort à son bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui eut l'air horrifié.

« Harry ! Regarde ! » dit maintenant Ron. Harry se tourna encore et vit que d'énormes ailes se dépliaient derrière ses épaules. Elles semblaient avoir déchiré le tissu de sa robe diaphane. Ce n'était cependant pas des ailes d'anges. Elles ne provenaient pas d'une carte de vœux ou d'un livre de catéchisme. Elles étaient vertes et écailleuses, comme des ailes de dragon, brillant à la lumière des chandelles et du feu dans ses mains. Comme elles se dépliaient, Harry haleta. Son regard ne se détourna pas une seconde du balcon du deuxième étage.

« Alors. » dit Ron d'une voix étranglée. « Fleur a décidé de venir. » Il semblait clairement tenter de prendre un ton léger, mais il était trop terrifié pour que ce soit convainquant. « Nous nous demandions si elle viendrait. » ajouta-t-il, sa voix devenant un peu aiguë maintenant. Harry acquiesça bêtement, regardant le spectacle devant eux et gardant ses yeux sur les chandelles flottant qui commençaient à tournoyer de plus en plus vite.

Elle leva ses mains avec leurs boules de feu, et un soudain vent se leva, faisant fouetter sa robe pâle sur ses jambes. Maintenant, les rubans et les fleurs qui avaient décoré les rampes flanquant les marches s'envolaient, tournoyant autour d'elle, quelques uns se prenant momentanément dans ses ailes avant d'être emportés à nouveau. Ron, Harry et Hermione se tenaient les uns aux autres comme la tornade devenait plus forte, et ils durent plisser les yeux à cause du vent. Les cheveux d'Hermione lui volaient dans la figure, et Harry pensait qu'un kilt était la dernière chose qu'il voulait porter maintenant. Fleur Delacour continuait à se tenir au centre de ce maelström, un craquement électrique émanant maintenant d'elle, ses yeux complètement bleus, sans aucune trace de blanc ou de noir à l'intérieur comme elle regardait avec malveillance le balcon.

Hermione se pencha vers Ron et Harry afin qu'ils puissent l'entendre. « Je pense, » cria-t-elle par-dessus le hurlement du vent. « Que Fleur a une dent contre Roger ! »

xxxxx

Note de l'auteur. Les citations proviennent des chapitre 1 et 11 de Pillars of the Earth par Ken Follett (copyright 1989 by Ken Follett).


	35. Chap 10

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre dix

Asile

Cela peut sembler étrange d'énoncer que le premier principe d'un hôpital est qu'il ne devrait pas faire de mal aux malades.

--Florence Nightingale

Les fous ont pris l'asile en charge.

--Richard Rowland

Le vent hurlait.

Harry cria dans l'oreille d'Hermione, espérant qu'elle pourrait l'entendre. « Que se passe-t-il ? Elle n'est vélane que pour un quart ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? Elle n'est pas seulement une vélane. C'est une sorcière ! Une sorcière très puissante qui est en partie une créature magique. Et les vélanes sont obsédées par la vengeance quand elles croient avoir été trompées. Ses émotions augmentent à la fois ses pouvoirs magiques et ses pouvoirs de vélane ! » lui cria Hermione à l'oreille.

« Mais… Mais ils ont réussi à maîtriser les vélanes à la coupe du monde… »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je sais que tu aimes le Quidditch, Harry, mais c'est juste un jeu. Elles étaient engagées pour un travail, et elles l'ont fait. Ceci… Ceci n'est pas un jeu ou un travail pour Fleur. C'est sa vie. »

Rogue et Maggie apparurent derrière eux avec Remus Lupin, tous se protégeant le visage des débris volants, et du vent cinglant. Percy et Katie sortirent en titubant, suivis de Lee et de Fred. Harry n'était pas sûr que Ron avait entendu ce que Hermione avait dit. Son meilleur ami se tourna vers Remus et cria par dessus le vent. « Qu'en penses-tu ? A nous deux, pourrions nous la calmer ? » Harry supposa qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser quelques unes des techniques calmantes que Remus avait enseignées à Ron.

Le loup-garou plus âgé regarda la féroce créature devant eux. « Nous devons faire très attention. » répondit-il en criant à Ron. « Ne la provoque pas davantage. » Ron acquiesça et Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils comptaient faire, mais il espérait qu'ils le feraient bientôt.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, Alicia hurla, plongeant, comme une boule de feu lancée par Fleur la manqua de peu, frappant à la place les rideaux juste à l'intérieur de la porte fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le balcon où Roger et elle se tenaient. Roger aspergea d'eau les rideaux enflammés avec sa baguette, hurlant à Alicia de rentrer.

« Non ! » répondit rebellement Alicia. Elle se joignit à lui pour éteindre le feu, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement arrangés se défaisant, une détermination grave sur le visage.

« C'est après toi qu'elle en a ! » lui beugla Roger. Alicia répondit en pointant sa baguette sur Fleur.

Ce fut au tour de Roger de crier « Non ! » Il tacla Alicia et la poussa sur le sol du balcon. Ils étaient maintenant hors de vue, derrière la lourde balustrade de pierre. Harry ne pouvait décider si Roger avait protégé Alicia ou Fleur. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, regardant le balcon. Ron se tourna vers Remus.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller vite ! » dit Ron.

Remus regarda Fleur, déglutissant. « Ne la surprend pas ! » avertit-il Ron. Harry avait pensé que Hermione et Maggie avaient entendu ce dont Ron et Remus parlaient, mais quand les deux loups-garous, ou plus spécifiquement Ron, commencèrent à s'avancer vers Fleur, Harry et Rogue durent les retenir. Percy et Fred avaient aussi l'air sur le point de sauter sur les talons de leur frères. Ils hésitèrent, de toute évidence partagés entre faire confiance à ses capacités et continuer à le traiter comme leur petit frère.

A la fois Hermione et Maggie crièrent « Ron ! ». Rogue tenait sa cavalière autour de la taille pour la retenir. Harry avait ses bras autour du torse d'Hermione, lui bloquant les bras sur le côté.

Il cria à Rogue. « Maggie devrait rentrer. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour distraire les moldus et les tenir éloignés des fenêtres et des portes. »

Percy avait la mâchoire serrée. « Je vais chercher de l'aide au ministère. »

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Katie de façon inattendue. Ils transplanèrent avec un double pop ! Harry vit Ron et Remus bouger leurs lèvres, parlant à Fleur, leurs visages implorants, mais il ne pouvait rien entendre. Sa tête bourdonnait à cause du champagne qu'il avait pris plus tôt.

« Où est Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il à Rogue. « Je pensais l'avoir vu quelque part au fond de l'église… »

« Il avait… à s'occuper d'affaires. » dit clairement Rogue par-dessus le hurlement du vent maintenant constant. « Je sais où il est. J'y vais. » Il transplana aussi. Fred et Lee traînèrent Maggie à l'intérieur, regardant par-dessus leurs épaules Ron qui se tenait, grand et déterminé, face à Fleur Delacour. Harry entendit Fred et Lee refermer la porte d'entrée avec quelque effort à cause du vent. Il continua à tenir Hermione, mais il avait beaucoup de difficulté à la tenir. Ses muscles étaient sous tension. Il essaya de la calmer avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se libérer et fasse quelque chose de brave et stupide.

« Donne leur une chance ! » lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille. « S'il-te-plaît ! » la supplia-t-il maintenant. « Tu sais qu'ils sont plus en sécurité que le restant d'entre nous. C'est plus dur de les blesser. »

Elle s'affaissa contre lui, sanglotant. Il fit tourner son visage vers lui, la tenant serrée comme elle enfouissait son visage dans son torse. Il lui tapota le dos et tenta de lui lisser ses cheveux en bataille avec son autre main. C'était toutefois très difficile de calmer quelqu'un d'autre quand son propre cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et quand il pouvait voir par-dessus sa tête que Ron et Remus ne semblaient avoir aucune chance.

Fleur s'éleva dans les airs, ses énormes ailes volant sans effort. Elle lança une boule de feu à Remus Lupin qui fit adroitement un pas sur le côté, l'évitant. Harry pensa qu'il disait « Je peux aussi faire ça ! Regarde. » C'était dur à dire. Harry devait lire sur ses lèvres. Soudain, Remus tenait aussi du feu dans chaque main. Harry se souvint de lui invoquant négligemment du feu en claquant des doigts, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré à bord du Poudlard Express.

Mais bien que le visage de Remus Lupin ne soit pas en colère et qu'il ne lui lance pas le feu dessus, elle recula et pointa sur lui la main qui avait lancé la boule de feu sur Alicia. Soudain, il vola en arrière à une vitesse énorme, disparaissant dans la nuit, par-dessus les clôtures et les enclos, ses mains encore enflammées…

Harry haleta, et le son fit se retourner Hermione. Ron faisait maintenant face à Fleur tout seul. De toute évidence, il décida que parler n'était pas assez, ayant vu ce qui était arrivé à Remus, et il sortit sa baguette. Harry ne put entendre le sort, mais un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette, seulement pour être dévié par les ailes de vélane, qui de toute évidence ressemblaient beaucoup à celles d'un dragon.

Fleur se tourna maintenant vers Ron, qui tenait encore le terrain. Elle pointa la main sur lui, et maintenant, lui aussi vola en arrière par-dessus le paysage, le sort de répulsion le faisant rapidement disparaître de vue.

Hermione hurla son nom et se dégagea de Harry, courant dans la direction où Ron avait disparu. Harry était seul sur les marches face à Fleur. Il ne savait pas si Roger et Alicia étaient encore sur le balcon. Je dois bien faire cela, pensa-t-il nerveusement, se souvenant de la troupe de dompteurs de dragons qui avait été nécessaire pour maîtriser le magyar à pointe. Ensuite, il y avait le sort de conjonctivite que Krum avait utilisé sur son dragon lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers, le frappant là où il était le plus vulnérable : dans l'œil. Au moins, tout son corps n'est pas recouvert d'écailles de dragons, pensa-t-il. Tant que j'évite les ailes, cela devrait aller.

Sa tête lui faisait mal quand il cria « Stupefix ! » Il visa son abdomen, essayant d'empêcher sa main de trembler, mais derrière lui, quelqu'un d'autre avait en même temps crié un avertissement.

« Attention ! »

Elle bougea comme le sort de Harry allait vers elle, ses ailes le repoussant encore une fois. Harry jura, se tournant pour voir qui avait lancé l'avertissement.

C'était Roger Davies.

« Toi ! »

« Casse-toi de là, Potter ! Cela ne te concerne pas ! »

« Je pense que si, comme elle a commencé à attaquer mes amis ! »

« Ils n'auraient pas dû essayer de … »

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda Harry, le coupant. La tempête magique soufflait bruyamment autour d'eux. Roger serra les dents et ne répondit pas. Harry vit maintenant que Alicia se tenait derrière lui. Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient transplané depuis le balcon, et il s'en moquait. Cela n'avait aucun sens. « Elle a essayé de tuer ta femme ! » cria-t-il à Roger.

« Harry ! » Quelqu'un à sa droite l'avait appelé, le son disparaissant presque dans la tempête. Il se tourna pour voir Ginny et Draco sortant du coin de la maison, luttant contre les rafales de vent. De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur quand Fleur était arrivée, alors ils n'avaient pas été bouclés avec le restant des invités. Draco Malfoy était celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » cria Ginny, quand ils eurent atteint les marches. Elle regarda Fleur avec crainte, frissonnant. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux et sa robe. Harry enleva immédiatement sa veste et la mit sur le dos nu de Ginny, pensant qu'Alicia n'avait de toute évidence pas pensé à cela quand elle avait choisi ces robes pour les demoiselles d'honneur. Draco grimaça, comme s'il avait souhaité penser à lui donner sa veste, mais il ne dit rien. Ginny glissa ses bras dans les manches, et puis elle croisa les bras pendant que Harry leur disait ce qui était arrivé à Ron et Remus. Dès qu'il eut dit cela, sans avertissement, Ginny se tourna et courut vers Fleur, ses cheveux complètement défaits maintenant, volant librement autour d'elle comme un nuage de tempête roux. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un étui sur sa jambe et la pointa sur Fleur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une incantation avant qu'une boule de feu vole vers elle.

« Non ! » cria Harry, courant et plongeant sur elle. Il la renversa au sol, mais la boule de feu le frappa dans le dos à la place. Elle hurla en tombant, le son remplissant son cerveau comme la douleur de la boule de feu explosait en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une centaine de sorts de Cruciatus lui étaient lancés sur le dos. La douleur était étourdissante, mais avec un énorme effort, il se concentra, et puis il s'éleva et sortit de son corps, loin de la douleur, et il put baisser les yeux et se voir, voir sa chemise brûler, voir la bouche de Ginny ouverte en un cri d'horreur muet. Son corps était encore sur elle, la protégeant.

Harry pouvait tout voir parfaitement clairement. Draco Malfoy sortait lentement sa baguette, et Roger Davies lui tirait sur le bras en lui criant quelque chose, tout au ralenti. Comme s'il bougeait sous l'eau, Draco se dégagea le poing, puis l'avança à nouveau, follement lentement, ses jointures s'écrasant finalement dans la mâchoire de Roger Davies. Pouce par pouce, Roger vola en arrière, se cognant avec Alicia, qui fut renversée très graduellement, son nouveau mari par-dessus elle, se tenant la mâchoire et lançant un regard noir à son attaquant.

Harry vit que sa chemise était noire et son dos était couvert d'affreuses brûlures. Il n'avait plus de flammes dans son dos cependant, et son kilt était intact. Cependant, Ginny était agenouillée à son côté, les larmes coulant sur son visage, lentement, tellement lentement qu'il pouvait toutes les voir. Tout semblait arriver si lentement…

Il vit alors le visage de Draco Malfoy, vit la furie brute comme il pointait sa baguette sur Fleur, ses yeux gris comme l'acier, et pourtant enflammés. La main de Fleur tenait une autre boule de feu, et elle visait une fois de plus Harry. Si elle me frappe encore… Harry se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour mourir…

Comme les flammes quittaient sa main, Draco Malfoy les fit exploser en l'air et des langues de feu plurent, toutes petites et relativement inoffensives maintenant. Malfoy avait empêché le feu d'atteindre Harry.

Les lèvres de Draco bougeaient, et d'abord Harry crut qu'il disait à nouveau son nom, mais ensuite, il réalisa que c'était ce sort. Roger Davies se relevait lentement, mais il désarma Draco trop tard. Le sort était lancé. Le garçon blond vola lentement en arrière contre un pilier du porche comme sa baguette flottait vers Roger. Cependant, il sembla seulement étourdi et se lança rapidement sur le marié, et les deux roulèrent lentement dans les marches, coincés l'un contre l'autre, au moment où le sort de Draco faisait effet sur Fleur. Harry baissa les yeux sur la peau carbonisée qui était son propre dos, pensant, Non, Draco. Pas ça… Pas ce sort… »

Car Draco Malfoy avait atteint sa cible. Fleur convulsa quand le sort la frappa, et, en plein air, elle reprit sa forme humaine. Roger et Draco ne pouvaient pas voir, comme ils se roulaient sur le sol. Mais Harry pouvait le voir. Comme un film lentement joué en arrière, son visage se métamorphosa en celui de la femme qu'il avait vu pour la première fois il y a trois ans, ses ailes se replièrent et diminuèrent jusqu'à complètement disparaître, et puis il la vit tomber, tomber, tomber…

Elle sembla rester allongée une éternité, et Harry craignit le pire, mais quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient encore complètement bleus, et comme elle s'agenouillait, Harry eut une terrible prémonition de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il se souvint de comment c'était, la sensation d'être horrifié par ses propres actions, tout en étant incapable de s'arrêter…

Elle s'agenouilla et avec une lente grâce, elle leva ses petites mains blanches, positionnées pour tenir la poignée du couteau invisible. Elle abaissa ses mains, comme si la lame invisible avait fendu son abdomen. Elle fit remonter ses mains sur son corps, jouant une parfaite pantomime du rituel barbare, son visage se couvrant de transpiration, et chaque mouvement lent, d'une lenteur terrible, bien que Harry sache que pour elle, cela arrivait à une vitesse impossiblement rapide. Elle posa la lame imaginaire et continua la pantomime, prétendant enlever ses propres entrailles, continuant la scène morbide…

Puis elle commença à hurler. Elle ouvrit grand sa bouche, ses yeux horrifiés. Elle semblait à peine s'arrêter pour respirer. Harry n'était pas désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre. Elle semblait souffrir plus que toutes les personnes que Harry avait jamais vues souffrir, son visage rougissant comme le hurlement continuait encore et encore… Finalement, elle s'arrêta et s'effondra au sol, et Harry se souvint que Karkaroff s'était évanoui quand Draco Malfoy lui avait lancé le même sort dessus.

Roger Davies et Draco Malfoy étaient encore coincés dans leur combat au ralenti, se donnant à l'occasion des coups l'un sur l'autre, pas de baguette en vue, tandis qu'Alicia se tenait à proximité, pointant sa baguette sur eux deux, mais ne lançant aucun sort. Graduellement, Harry vit Roger échapper à la prise de Draco, et comme s'il courrait sous l'eau, aller vers Fleur. Il prit son corps inerte dans ses bras, tandis qu'Alicia baissait sa baguette, et le fixait, son époux, pleurant sur son ancienne petite amie. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

Et puis tout d'un coup, il y avait des gens : Rogue et Dumbledore, et Percy, Katie, et des Aurors qu'il ne connaissait pas apparurent soudain. Une ambulance de sorcier apparut sur la pelouse des Spinnet. Cela sembla soudain, même pour Harry, alors il sut que cela prenait moins qu'un clin d'œil pour les autres. Ron, Remus et Hermione arrivaient en courant au coin de la maison et se dirigeaient droit sur lui et Ginny. Il y avait soudain des gens partout, s'affairant en groupes, parlant à Draco Malfoy, qui agitait follement ses bras, se penchant sur Fleur, qui était encore dans les bras de Roger. Regardant la peau brûlée sur son dos, essayant de la ranimer. Il regarda la scène de chaos sans passion, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Revenir.

C'était une voix à l'air très logique, comme la voix au fond de sa tête quand il s'était demandé pourquoi il devrait sauter sur le bureau, la première fois qu'on lui avait lancé l'Imperius.

Pense, répondit-il à la voix. Cela va faire mal.

La vie c'est la douleur. Tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas refuser plus longtemps de revenir.

Pourquoi ?

Si tu attends trop longtemps, tu ne pourras pas revenir…

Ne pas revenir.

Pour certaines choses, c'était tentant, tellement tentant… Il se sentait insouciant et libre, et complètement sans douleur émotionnelle ou physique. Il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ou avoir son cœur brisé…

Il regarda Ginny, pleurant et lui criant de se réveiller. Ce n'est pas exact, pensa-t-il. Je peux encore ressentir assez de choses pour ne pas vouloir la blesser de cette façon, pour ne pas vouloir l'abandonner…

Il se fit revenir dans son corps, sachant que la douleur qui allait l'accueillir allait être astronomique, sachant qu'elle pourrait être trop forte pour être supportée. J'ai supporté la douleur du Cruciatus, se rappela-t-il. J'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner, prêt à dire qu'il était trop fatigué pour continuer, pour pousser encore. Il avait encore tant à faire…

A la seconde ou son esprit retrouva son corps, les messages envoyés à son cerveau par les terminaisons nerveuses de son dos le firent hurler de douleur si fort que cela lui déchira la gorge, mais il pouvait voir, même en pleine douleur, que Ginny souriait et riait hystériquement à travers ses larmes.

« Il est en vie ! » cria-t-elle à tous ceux qui étaient à proximité, en ayant clairement douté. Les ambulanciers l'écartèrent, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Remus. Il vit Draco Malfoy prendre Ginny dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle sanglotait contre lui de manière incontrôlable, portant encore la veste de Harry, et que la douleur continuait à affluer sans arrêt au cerveau de Harry, ignorant les soins des médisorciers. Les brûlures transformaient tous les neurones qu'il avait en récepteurs de douleur, tourmentant toute son âme de plus de douleur qu'il n'en avait jamais eue. Il leva encore une fois les yeux vers Draco et Ginny, haletant quand il vit que Draco s'était transformé en un énorme dragon noir lançant du feu sur Ginny… Elle allait être engloutie dans les flamme… Mais une seconde avant que les flammes ne l'atteignent, il cligna des yeux et vit qu'ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux humains, se tenant l'un à l'autre, de façon désespérée. Et cette voix raisonnable au fond de son cerveau lui dit tu as juste des hallucinations à cause de la douleur.

Exact, dit-il à la voix. Alors arrêtons cela.

Son esprit était trop débordé, et il ne put résister à la tentation de s'échapper une fois encore, bien que d'une manière plus conventionnelle cette fois…

Tout devint noir…

xxxxx

Harry pensa qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Peut-être qu'il était mort. Était-ce le paradis ? pensa-t-il. Cela ne ressemblait à aucune endroit où il était allé.

Il s'était réveillé en se retrouvant allongé sur le ventre dans un lit énorme, avec une tête de lit aux sculptures élaborées et aux tentures en brocard à l'air lourdes. Se soulevant légèrement, il parcourant la pièce du regard, il vit des tapis persans luxuriants, des galeries dorées, des canapés et des chaises avec des soieries autour des murs, un lustre en cristal, et une énorme porte-fenêtre qui semblait s'ouvrir sur un balcon. Tout devint net quand il mit ses lunettes, que quelqu'un avait gentiment laissées sur une table de chevet en marbre à côté du lit.

C'était une journée couverte, mais les bougies dans les chandeliers dans toute la pièce projetaient une lueur chaude sur tout. Il n'avait jamais été dans une pièce à l'air si cossu de toute sa vie. Comme l'éclairage se faisait à la bougie, et non à l'électricité, il supposa qu'il était dans une maison de sorciers. Les œuvres d'art représentaient toutes des natures mortes et des paysages, alors personne ne bougeait, mais quand il fixa une peinture au-dessus de la cheminée, en face du lit, il vit qu'une légère brise faisait onduler l'herbe qui était peinte dedans et que les nuages dans le ciel peint bougeaient très légèrement dans l'étendue bleue. Ah ça, pensa-t-il, c'est bien mon idée de ce qu'est une chambre dans un château. Il aimait bien la simplicité familière du château d'Ascog en fait, mais cette pièce semblait définitivement mériter le titre de château. Cela pourrait bien être une chambre dans un palais, réalisa-t-il.

Il essaya de se tourner sur le dos, et il découvrit immédiatement pourquoi il avait dormi sur le ventre. La douleur le fit se redresser dans son lit, transpirant fortement. Note pour plus tard, pensa-t-il, ne refais plus cela.

Il balança ses jambes par-dessus le côté du lit et atterrit sur un tapis doux, ses orteils s'enfonçant dans des profondeurs luxueuses. Dans le coin opposé de la pièce se trouvait un immense miroir, aussi grand que le miroir du Rised. Harry alla vers lui, ses genoux tremblant. Il vit immédiatement que c'était un miroir ordinaire et qu'il était le même que d'habitude, pour la plus grande partie. Il était torse nu et porta un pantalon de pyjama rayé qui était trop court d'une paire de pouces. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sur la barbe naissante sur son menton et ses joues. Il aurait le temps de se raser plus tard.

« Si vous avez besoin de vous raser, la salle de bain est de l'autre côté de la pièce. » l'informa le miroir. Il cilla, ayant oublié que les miroirs sorciers parlaient, après avoir passé une semaine dans le monde moldu. Comme on oublie vite. Il se tourna et vit une porte ouverte de l'autre côté de la chambre. La vue limitée qu'il avait des commodités lui fit penser qu'elle était probablement du niveau de la salle de bain des préfets de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il voyait était en marbre beige.

« Merci. » dit-il au miroir. « Peut-être plus tard. »

Puis il se tourne et regarda par-dessus son épaule le reflet de son dos. Il y avait un énorme carré de tissus qui lui tenait à la peau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il pensa qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de baume en-dessous, mais pendant que le baume lui générait une nouvelle peau, il ne faisait certainement rien pour sa douleur. Il se tourna encore face à son reflet, se demandant Où suis-je ?

Harry se toucha la cicatrice en hésitant. Elle ne lui avait pas fait mal depuis l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand il avait failli se noyer dans la piscine d'Ascog. Il avait vu dans les journaux qu'il y avait eu un peu d'activité mangemort, mais rien dans quoi Voldemort était directement impliqué. Par réflexe, il descendit la main pour toucher l'amulette du basilik pendue autour de son cou, sentant la chaleur et le calme s'écouler en lui comme il faisait cela. Il ferme les yeux et vit Ginny dans la cuisine du Terrier, embrassant sa mère sur la joue et puis s'avançant vers la cheminée. Ron apparut alors en vue. De sur le manteau, il prit le bol où ils gardaient la poudre de cheminette et le tendit à sa sœur…

Attend une minute, pensa-t-il, relâchant l'amulette, puis l'enlevant et la tenant par la chaîne, regardant le métal argenté. C'était dans ma poche. Qui l'a mise autour de mon cou ? se demanda-t-il. Dans le chaos qui avait suivi l'accident de cheval de Ginny, et puis le mariage et Fleur, il ne la lui avait pas rendue. Il avait continué à la porter, ne se faisant pas confiance pour la passer autour du cou, attendant le bon moment pour la lui rendre. (Il aurait probablement eu plusieurs occasions après être revenu de l'église à la maison des Spinnet, réalisa-t-il, et avant que Draco Malfoy n'arrive, mais il avait été intoxiqué par sa compagnie, et avait complètement oublié.)

Il revint au lit avec, s'étonnant, mais juste alors, une tapisserie dans le coin commença à bouger et une porte cachée derrière elle commença à s'ouvrir. Il plongea dans le lit, enfouissant l'amulette sous son oreiller et s'asseyant au milieu du matelas (son dos ne touchant rien), serrant les couvertures autour de sa taille comme il attendait de voir qui entrait (sans frapper, pensa-t-il avec irritation).

Il fut surpris. C'étaient deux des docteurs qu'il avait vus quand il était venu avec Hermione rendre visite aux victimes du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de leurs noms. L'homme avait des cheveux roux courts (c'était celui qui avait reproché à ses collègues de ne pas avoir lu sa monographie). Avec lui se trouvait la sorcière blonde que Harry avait aussi vu parler avec Narcissa Malfoy au match de Quidditch, la soigneuse des Harpies.

Les docteurs semblèrent surpris de le trouver éveillé. « Bien ! Vous avez l'air en meilleur point, je vois. » dit le sorcier à Harry. « Je vous avais dit que mon baume pour les brûlures était ce qu'il fallait. » marmonna-t-il à son collègue, prenant des notes sur un parchemin attaché à un support. Elle avait les bras chargés de dossiers, plus encore que quand Harry et Hermione l'avaient vue. Sa bouche se tordit.

« Oui, oui, vous aviez raison. » dit-elle, comme si admettre cela lui laissait un sale goût en bouche. Comme la première fois, ils portaient tous les deux des robes couleur pêche et les chapeaux pointus assortis. Cette fois, cependant, ses cheveux ne tenaient pas dans un chignon, tombant en boucles dorées sur ses épaules. Elle prit ses lunettes dans sa poche et le plaça sur son nez avec sa petite cassure et regarda le dossier en haut de ceux qu'elle tenait.

« A six heures, il avait encore une légère fièvre et sa pouls était irrégulier. » annonça-t-elle. Levant les yeux, elle le scruta critiquement. « On dirait que c'est passé. Nous devrions voir cela. »

Elle plaça sa pile de dossiers sur la tapisserie d'une chaise et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. Se tenant à côté de Harry, elle plaça sa main sur son front, ce qui le surprit. La plupart des gens n'allaient pas jusqu'à lui et commençaient simplement à lui toucher sa cicatrice. Formellement, comme si elle la gênait, elle pris sa main droite. Harry regarda son bras, mais ensuite il tourna sa tête et vit qu'il n'avait rien sur son bras gauche, et il paniqua immédiatement.

« Mon serpent ! »

Elle reposa sa main droite. Les deux docteurs le regardèrent, étonnés. « Excusez-moi ? » dit le docteur roux, son visage rond très pâle.

« Je… J'ai un serpent. Il est vert, d'environ vingt pouces de long. Je le porte habituellement enroulé autour de mon bras gauche. Je le portais quand… Quand j'ai été brûlé… » Il déglutit. Il fallait que Sandy aille bien…

La sorcière acquiesça. « Le serpent a été enlevé dans l'ambulance, » dit-elle, comme si Sandy était un furoncle ou une verrue indésirable. « Si vous souhaiter retrouver ça… »

« Elle ! Elle est… Je lui parle. Ce n'est pas ça… »

Ils échangèrent un regard, haussant les sourcils. Harry grimaça. Oh, super. Maintenant je suis fou à leurs yeux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis Fourchelang. » expliqua-t-il. « Sandy et moi… Elle s'appelle Sandy… nous avons des conversations. Ce n'est pas vraiment un animal de compagnie. C'est une amie. »

Mais s'il pensait que cela allait les éclairer, il fut tristement détrompé. « Un fourchelang ! » dit le sorcier, devenant encore plus pâle. La sorcière regarda Harry très suspicieusement. Il était content de ne pas leur avoir dit que les serpents avaient le don.

« On peut passer ? Votre serpent est en sécurité. On vous le rendra avant que vous ne partiez. » Elle leva sa main droite de Harry et plaça la pointe de sa baguette sous son bras, le faisant reculer et rire d'une façon qu'il trouvait très peu digne.

« Désolé. » dit-il, essayant de ne plus rire. « Cela chatouille. »

Elle lui fronça les sourcils et il essaya de ne pas tressaillir cette fois quand elle lui plaça le bout de sa baguette dans le creux du bras. A sa surprise, des nombres commencèrent à apparaître sur le manche.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser une baguette en guise de thermomètre. » dit-il, essayant de faire la conversation. Elle retira la baguette et regarda les chiffres comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« Normal. » annonça-t-elle à l'autre docteur qui écrivait avec une longue plume verte qui semblait provenir d'un perroquet. Puis soudain, elle le regarda et dit. « Je pense que je préférais quand vous étiez inconscient. »

« Anderssen… » dit l'autre docteur avec un avertissement dans la voix. Harry se tourna et la regarda encore. La voyant de près comme cela, une pensée luttait pour émerger des profondeurs confuses des souvenirs de ses deux vies… C'était cela ! Il savait qui c'était maintenant !

« Nita. » lui dit-il en hésitant. Elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir suspicieux.

« Comment savez-vous mon nom ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cela.

« Heu, je connais Draco. Votre cousin. »

Elle eut l'air moins suspicieuse maintenant, mais pas plus amicale. « Ah, oui. Celui qui ne connaît rien à la loyauté familiale. »

L'autre docteur était maintenant celui qui avait un regard noir, mais pour elle, pas pour Harry. « Je vais y aller, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Anderssen. N'oubliez pas cette réunion. » ajouta-t-il, tapotant sa montre et haussant les sourcils. Il regarda Harry un instant, comme s'il était soucieux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de partir.

Harry se tourna vers elle, se rebiffant. « Draco ne connaît pas la loyauté familiale parce qu'il a aidé à faire arrêter son père ? »

« Pourquoi sinon ? Et grâce à lui, ma pauvre tante Cissy est simplement cela… pauvre. Elle vit avec moi depuis qu'oncle Lucius a été envoyé en prison. »

« Bien, peut-être qu'elle devrait demander à celui qui habite ici de faire une contribution au Fond pour la Richesse et l'Oisiveté de Narcissa Malfoy. » dit-il en montrant des bras la riche pièce. « De toute évidence, aucune dépense n'a été évitée pour créer cet endroit… »

Elle devint toute rouge de furie maintenant. « Comment osez-vous ! »

« Quoi ? » dit-il authentiquement étonné. « J'apprécie que quelqu'un m'ait ouvert sa maison et se soit arrangé pour les docteurs de Ste Mangouste viennent me voir et tout, mais… »

« Ce n'est pas une maison privée. » dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Oh. Sommes-nous à Poudlard ? » il se demandait si c'était une chambre élaborée, rarement utilisée, pour les dignitaires d'état. Il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas loin de toucher juste.

« Non. Nous sommes à Ste Mangouste. »

Il lui fronça les sourcils. « Non. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai été à Ste Mangouste, et ce n'est définitivement pas cela. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit-elle, croisant ses bras, sa baguette encore dans la main. Elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. « Jetez un coup d'œil, si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Il se leva lentement et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il fut surpris par le poids de la tapisserie qu'il dut pousser. Quand il sortit la tête de la chambre, c'étaient les mêmes longs couloirs hauts et gothiques dans lesquels il était passé quand lui et Hermione avaient visité Ste Mangouste. Il vit les mêmes infirmières avec des cornettes et les mêmes infirmiers à l'air ennuyé, vaquant à leurs affaires. Il remit sa tête dans la chambre, regarda autour de lui, puis à nouveau dans le couloir, au cas où ce serait une sorte de portail, comme ceux du ministère de la magie. Finalement, il ferma la porte et revint au lit.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tout ceci est là ? »

Elle fit un signe de la main. « On vous a amené dans la chambre du ministre. Ce n'est pas ma décision, mais vous savez comment sont certaines personnes. Harry Potter est à l'hôpital, nous devons le mettre dans la chambre du ministre… » dit-elle avec une voix haut perchée et coupante.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Le ministre… ? »

Elle roula les yeux. « Le ministre de la magie. Sûrement que vous en avez entendu parler ? »

Il contempla cette opulence. « Alors, quand Fudge vient ici, c'est là qu'il reste ? »

« Oui. Cela ne sert qu'à ça… »

« C'est dégoûtant ! » s'exclama-t-il, se demandant s'il aurait osé faire cela avec l'autre docteur dans la pièce.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » fit-elle avec impatience.

« De quoi croyez-vous que je parle ? Ceci… » il balaya la pièce des mains . « …est obscène ! Tous ces couloirs et ces salles sales, et ce hall d'entrée qui aurait besoin d'un coup de peinture, ou au moins d'un nettoyage décent… Comment est-ce que l'on a pu gaspiller autant d'argent pour une chambre pour une seule personne ? »

Elle se redressa et eut l'air très fière. « Je vous ferai savoir que c'est mon oncle en personne qui a payé cette chambre. Pas une mornille n'a été prise sur le budget de fonctionnement de l'hôpital. »

Harry se souvint de Cornelius Fudge disant à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch que Malfoy venait de faire une très généreuse donation à Ste Mangouste. Pour cela, pensa-t-il, son estomac se retournant. Pas étonnant que Fudge l'ait toujours défendu, réalisa-t-il, souhaitant presque être de retour dans son autre vie, où Fudge n'avait jamais dépassé le stade d'inquisiteur. Même Barty Croupton, malgré le manque de jugement dont il avait fait preuve en aidant son fils à sortir de prison, n'aurait jamais approuvé quelque chose comme cela, pensa Harry, regardant encore autour de lui en se renfrognant.

« Si ce n'était pas mon oncle, je ne serais pas docteur ! » continua-t-elle avec véhémence. « Alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas me prendre dans le programme de formation ici, ça a été lui qui a convaincu le conseil de m'accepter, même si je n'étais pas un sorcier ! Et d'autres sorcières ont été acceptées depuis lors. J'étais la première. Alors ne restez pas là assis à bénéficier de mes soins et à dire des choses contre mon oncle ! Maintenant allongez-vous sur l'estomac ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir un instant, puis fit comme elle lui disait. Elle commença à enlever le bandage de sur son dos. Il tressaillit. C'était encore incroyablement douloureux. Pour se distraire, il parcourut encore la pièce du regard, se sentant bien plus dégoûté par Cornelius Fudge que par Lucius Malfoy, pour dire la vérité. La regardant par dessus son épaule une seconde, il se retourna et appuya sa tête sur ses bras, se souvenant de la première fois où il avait rencontré Nita Anderssen dans son autre vie…

_C'était une autre fête de Noël des Malfoy. Harry et Draco étaient en troisième année, Jamie en première. Ils étaient trop grands pour jouer à la chasse aux papiers, et n'étaient plus confinés à la nurserie pendant les fêtes (pas qu'ils y soient toujours restés), mais on les avait avertis de ne pas écouter aux portes les conversations des adultes. Cela signifiait, naturellement, qu'ils voulaient intercepter autant de conversations d'adultes que possible, et ils traînèrent dans la fête en essayant de juste faire cela._

_Ils décidèrent finalement de se poster dans le hall d'entrée, cachés derrière trois armures se tenant dans une niche. De là, ils pouvaient voir tous ceux qui arrivaient à la fête. Narcissa Malfoy arriva dans le hall juste après qu'ils se soient cachés. Elle accueillait son frère, sa femme et leur fille, qui venaient d'arriver à la fête._

_« Nils ! » fit-elle avec ravissement à un sorcier plus âgé qu'elle dont le visage lui ressemblait remarquablement, ses cheveux gris et blonds se fondant presque en argent. Elle sembla être sur le point de l'embrasser sur la joue, et puis elle la manqua à dessein. La même manœuvre de presque baiser fut répétée avec sa belle sœur conciliante, qui était aussi blond platine. Puis elle regarda sa nièce, qui était aussi grande qu'elle, avec des cheveux blonds tenus par un chignon et des yeux bleus durs derrière ses lunettes. Elle portait une longue robe noire et un gros livre. Narcissa Malfoy, par contraste, avait enfilé une robe bleu saphir avec des fils d'argents dans le tissu, de telle sorte qu'elle étincelait quand elle bougeait. Elle regarda critiquement l'accoutrement de sa nièce, qui contrastait fortement avec la décoration festive du hall._

_« Ah, Nita. Tu, heu, as amené à lire. Et tu es en noir. Comme c'est … festif. » dit-elle faiblement._

_Nita grimaça. « Je suis désolée, tante Cissy. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver une robe comme la tienne. J'ai constamment révisé. Après le nouvel an, je passe mes examens d'infirmière chef. »_

_Narcissa Malfoy sourit, quelque chose que Harry voyait rarement, et elle prit sa nièce dans ses bras avec ce qui ressemblait à une authentique affection. « Je sais, chérie. Nous sommes tous terriblement fiers de toi, tu sais. La plus jeune infirmière en chef de l'histoire de Ste Mangouste ! Avant que tu réalises, tu vas te retrouver à la tête de toutes les infirmières ! » Nita se renfrogna._

_« Si jamais je me retrouve responsable, je change immédiatement l'uniforme des infirmières. Je haie les cornettes. » grommela-t-elle. « Et même en étant la plus jeune infirmière en chef de l'histoire, ce n'est quand même pas aussi bien que d'être docteur. »_

_« Allons, allons. Les infirmières sont très importantes, tu le sais. Et les sorcières ne deviennent pas des docteurs. Seuls les sorciers le peuvent. Tu sais à quel point nous sommes tous fiers de toi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai dit à Lucius que tu serais un investissement valable. Je prévoie de m'en vanter pour plusieurs années à venir. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant à la jeune femme._

_A côté de Harry, Jamie bailla, ennuyée. « Quand ils seront partis, » chuchota-t-elle à Harry et Draco, « allons trouver les jumeaux et amusons-nous. » Harry savait qu'elle voulait dire « amusons nous aux dépends des jumeaux. » mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, alors il acquiesça._

_Cependant, juste comme Narcissa Malfoy et les Anderssen quittaient le hall, un grand sorcier à lunette qui avait des cheveux roux qui se raréfiaient apparut brusquement dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Sa robe était noire et simple, assez utilitaire, et il était clair qu'il n'était pas là pour la fête de Noël annuelle des Malfoy. En fait, pensa Harry, il savait qu'il avait vu ce sorcier avant, mais pas à une fête des Malfoy. Il y avait cependant des Malfoy à proximité, se souvint-il…_

_Puis il se rappela. C'était à la coupe du monde en Espagne, quand il avait dix ans. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Ginny Weasley. Le grand sorcier était le père de Ginny Weasley. Se souvenant d'à quel point la rencontre s'était mal passée, Harry se fit tout petit derrière Draco et Jamie. Il se demanda si Ron Weasley et ses frères avaient dit à leur père qu'il suivait Ginny. Il déglutit, essayant de trouver un moyen plausible d'expliquer son comportement d'une manière parfaitement inoffensive._

_Mr Weasley avait sa baguette dehors, mais son visage avait en fait l'air amical. Entendant la musique émanant de la salle de réception, il appela « Héo ! Héo ? » il ne fit aucun geste, mais semblait attendre que quelqu'un sorte pour lui parler. La mère de Draco revint dans le hall d'entrée, gardant clairement un œil sur les nouveaux arrivants afin qu'elle puisse les saluer, en tant qu'hôtesse. Elle s'avança de façon décidée dans le grand hall, tendant la main en disant « Joyeux No… » mais s'arrêtant, elle regarda bêtement son dernier visiteur. « Oh ! » dit-elle froidement, se composant. « C'est vous. ». Quand elle voulait être glaciale, personne ne pouvait être aussi froide que Narcissa Malfoy._

_Harry serra les dents, attendant que Mr Weasley demande à le voir. A la place, il dit, « Bonjour, Narcissa. Heu, Joyeux Noël. Désolé d'arriver ainsi à votre fête, mais il est très important que je parle à Lucius. »_

_Elle mit sa main dans la poche de la robe, et Harry pensa que c'était assez possible qu'elle recherche sa baguette. N'ôtant pas ses yeux du sorcier roux, elle appela « Lucius ! Viens dans le hall d'entrée s'il-te-plaît ! » Elle continua à foudroyer du regard Mr Weasley, un feu de glace dans ses yeux, la mâchoire serrée. En moins de dix secondes, le père de Draco s'avançait à grands pas dans le hall, sa robe moirée bleu profond volant autour de lui, ses traits se tordant en une haine abjecte quand il vit son visiteur._

_« Weasley ! Que diable faites-vous ici ? Je sais que ma femme n'aurais pas pu être assez stupide pour vous inviter ! Cela signifie que vous devez mettre en l'air ma fête. Vous avez finalement compris qu'il gèlerait en enfer avant que vous ne receviez une invitation ? »_

_Arthur Weasley lui fit un sourire en coin. « Content de vous voir, Lucius. Non, je ne suis pas ici pour la fête. Je suis ici pour affaire. J'ai un mandat pour fouiller les lieux. » Il sortit un parchemin de sa robe et le tendit à Lucius Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas la raison de la visite de Mr Weasley, Harry se sentait un peu plus courageux, et il regarda par dessous le bras de l'une des armures derrière lesquelles ils se cachaient. Il put voir le sceau officiel du ministère de la magie sur le parchemin. « Donc, » disait maintenant Mr Weasley, « si vous pouviez nous assurer de votre complète coopération… »_

_Un instant plus tard, ce qu'il voulait dire par 'nous' était évident. Harry reconnut Frank et Gemma Londubat, qui venaient soudain de transplaner dans le hall d'entrée avec un double pop. Ils flanquaient Mr Weasley. Draco se cramponna soudain douloureusement au bras de Harry, et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Les parents de Londubat ! »_

_Harry acquiesça, ne faisant aucun bruit. Il savait bien trop qui ils étaient. Il regarda Jamie, à côté de lui, qui lança un regard noir aux Londubat, se souvenant peut-être comme lui de quand ils étaient venus amener Remus Lupin. Harry et Jamie n'avaient pas parlé de cela à Draco. C'était trop douloureux._

_Les baguettes des Londubat étaient pointées sur Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. La mère de Draco était livide._

_« Sortez ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Sortez de ma maison ! » Elle avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait d'une main tremblante. Les Londubat se raidirent, prêts à bondir. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer._

_« Tante Cissy ! » dit Nita Anderssen avec surprises, revenant dans le hall d'entrée, ayant clairement entendu sa tante crier. « Qu'est-ce qui… ? »_

_Mais sa question fut noyée par la furieuse dispute qui était maintenant engagée entre les Malfoy, les Londubat et Mr Weasley. Harry regarda la cousine de Draco, et fut surpris de la trouver en train de le regarder. Elle alla vers les armures et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'espace derrière elles, souriant._

_« Alors, » dit-elle doucement, « qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ? »_

_Draco la fit taire et elle acquiesça d'un air de conspiratrice, leur parlant en surveillant le spectacle devant eux._

_« Est-ce que ce sont des aurors ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, montrant de la tête les trois intrus, qui ne la remarquèrent pas plus que les Malfoy ne l'avaient fait._

_« Pas tous, » lui dit Draco à voix basse. « Le crétin roux est le père de Weasley. »_

_« Tu veux dire Percy Weasley ? Préfet en chef de Poudlard ? »_

_« Non. Bien… Je veux dire Percy Weasley est préfet en chef, d'accord. C'est bien dommage. Mais je ne pensais pas à lui mais à Ron Weasley. Dans notre année. Dire de lui que c'est un crétin insupportable serait faire insulte à tous les crétins insupportables du monde. »_

_Elle se renfrogna puis regarda Mr Weasley. Harry pouvait la voir de profil. Un mépris extrême déformait son visage._

_« Bien, je connais les Weasley. Je ne leur ferais pas confiance comme cela. J'espère qu'oncle Lucius et tante Cissy vont lui donner à voir ce qu'il en coûte de ruiner leur fête. » Sa voix trembla légèrement._

_« Oui, C'est pareil pour nous. » dit Draco. « Bien, à part le coup de foudre de Harry sur la petite sœur. Il la suit toujours… »_

_Harry frappa le bras de Draco. « La ferme toi ! » siffla-t-il. Les yeux de Nita se refermèrent, comme elle se tourna pour regarder Harry. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand la mère élégamment habillée de Harry et son beau-père, apparurent dans la porte du hall d'entrée, interrompant la dispute entre les Malfoy et les hôtes malvenus._

_« Lucius ! Narcissa ! » Lily Evans dit cela de cette voix claire et retentissante qui ne manquait jamais d'avoir l'attention de ses élèves de potions. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Ses longs cheveux roux étaient pris dans des fils d'or partant d'un simple anneau doré, scintillants à la lueur des bougies, et sa robe était en brocard vert foncé._

_« Lily, » dit lentement son époux, « ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions laisser… »_

_« Ce que je pense est que j'ai besoin de rappeler à la raison mes anciens collègues ! » dit la mère de Harry sèchement, poignardant les Londubat du regard._

_Lucius Malfoy avait définitivement l'air de ne pas vouloir qu'une femme combatte à sa place pour cette bataille. « Allons, Lily. C'est ma demeure… »_

_« S'il-vous-plaît, Lucius. » Elle lança un regard noir aux Londubat. « Considérez cela comme mon cadeau de Noël pour Narcissa, Draco et vous. » dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Severus Rogue s'avança avant que les Malfoy ne puissent changer d'avis (personne n'avait remarqué que Nita avait rejoint les plus jeunes dans leur cachette). Sa robe de velours vert bouteille gonflée derrière lui, il guida les Malfoy en dehors du hall d'entrée, regardant sa femme par-dessus son épaule puis lançant un regard haineux aux aurors flanquant Mr Weasley._

_« Et là, qui c'est ? » chuchota Nita à Draco._

_« Notre maman. » lui dit doucement Jamie. Nita acquiesça. « Exact. Tu lui ressembles. A part la couleur des cheveux. »_

_Les lèvres de Jamie étaient très fines. « Notre père avait les cheveux noirs. » Sa réponse était presque inaudible. Harry la regarda. Ses grands yeux verts étaient brillants de larmes, sa réponse habituelle à toute mention du père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu._

_« Que diable pensez-vous être en train de faire ? » dit Lily Evans aux Londubat et à Mr Weasley maintenant. « C'est Noël demain ! Vous savez que c'est aujourd'hui que Narcissa et Lucius donnent leur fête annuelle ! Et pourtant vous venez ici avec votre mandat… »_

_Frank Londubat leva le menton. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions montrer de la considération pour les sympathisants de Tu-sais-qui._

_La mère de Harry leva les mains au ciel. « Je ne suis pas une sympathisante, idiot ! Comme si je pouvais l'être ! » Elle ne lui rappela comment son premier mari était mort, et à l'air que Londubat avait sur le visage, ce n'était pas nécessaire. « Mais grâce à la façon dont toi et de trop nombreux aurors font leur travail, il y a une énorme quantité de gens qui sont quelque part au milieu, ne sympathisant pas avec Voldemort, mais pas terriblement sympathiques avec le ministère non plus. Et je me demande bien pourquoi, eh ? Des raids pendant les fêtes de Noël, peut-être ? » dit-elle à Mr Weasley dont les oreilles devinrent rouge vif. Elle se retourna vers les Londubat. « Emmener un loup-garou, qui se trouve aussi être un homme, en plein milieu de la nuit depuis une maison dont il est l'hôte bienvenu ? Une maison où mes enfants qui l'adorent dormaient ? Vous savez à quel point cela a été difficile d'expliquer à mes deux plus jeunes ce qui était arrivé à Remus le lendemain matin ? Il allait les prendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela leur tardait depuis des siècles. Mais vous… ! » Cria-t-elle, sa furie lui rendant impossible de mettre davantage de ses émotions dans ses paroles._

_Elle les regarda tous les trois tour à tour, et ils avaient distinctement l'air mal à l'aise maintenant. « Puis-je vous rappeler, » dit-elle maintenant, la menace imminente assez claire « que mon époux et moi enseignons tous deux à vos enfants ? » Elle regarda Mr Weasley. « Je crois que j'enseigne actuellement à cinq des vôtres, Arthur. Parmi lesquels un d'eux espère bien faire à ses ASPICs, et les deux autres doivent passer leurs BUSEs à la fin du dernier trimestre. » Elle se tourna vers les Londubat. « Et vous. J'enseigne actuellement à deux de vos trois fils, et le troisième vient à Poudlard dans un an ou deux, je crois. Trouvez-vous sage de vous opposer à deux professeurs de vos enfants de cette manière ? »_

_Harry pensa que c'était principalement sa mère, et non son père, qui était énervée, mais tous les quatre, derrière les armures, n'osaient même pas chuchoter à ce moment-là._

_« Partez ! » leur dit maintenant Lily Evans à tous les trois, sa voix résonnant sur les dalles de pierre du hall et sur les murs. Arthur Weasley se tourna vers les aurors et fit un signe de la tête._

_« Allez-y. Je veux parler à Lily un instant, et je vous rejoins au bureau. »_

_Les Londubat hésitèrent, mais Mr Weasley les regarda encore en haussant le sourcils, exerçant une autorité surprenante sur eux en faisant cela. Ils transplanèrent avec un double pop , et Arthur Weasley se tourna vers la mère de Harry._

_« C'est… C'est bon de vous revoir, Lily. Cela fait longtemps. » dit-il doucement. Elle eut l'air dérangée par son manque de colère à son égard, mais elle acquiesça aussi._

_« Je pense que la dernière fois était quand Sam et moi sommes venus au village où… »_

_« Oui. » dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge, l'interrompant. Il avait l'air indiciblement triste. A côté de lui, Harry entendit Nita faire un petit bruit sceptique dans sa gorge. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle lançait encore un regard noir à Mr Weasley. Se retournant pour regarder sa mère, il vit qu'elle avait l'air maintenant un peu désolée de la manière dont elle avait parlé à Mr Weasley, et son visage s'adoucissait._

_« Comment va Bill ? J'ai entendu qu'il travaillait au ministère. »_

_Arthur Weasley acquiesça. « Oui. Aux Transports. Il se plaint que c'est juste beaucoup de formulaires à remplir… Vous savez, donner des amendes aux gens qui transplanent sans permis, les aider quand ils se désartibulent, tout cela… Mais j'oserais dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas fonctionner sans lui, avec la pénurie de main d'œuvre et tout. » Lily Evans acquiesça gravement. « Vous savez, » ajouta-t-il, « il était… Il était assez abattu par… Je veux dire… Quand James… »_

_Elle leva la tête, ayant l'air d'essayer d'être courageuse maintenant. « Il m'a envoyé une très gentille lettre. »_

_Arthur acquiesça. « Il n'était préfet en chef que depuis deux mois, en ce temps. Tout l'été, il avait dit que s'il pouvait être un préfet en chef à moitié aussi bon que James Potter, il serait le deuxième meilleur préfet en chef que Poudlard aurait jamais eu. » Harry pensa voir sa mère se passer rapidement le revers de la main devant les yeux maintenant. Ce fut très rapide. Après cela, elle se tenait et parlait à Arthur Weasley d'une manière à nouveau très digne._

_« Nous savions déjà que Bill se débrouillerait bien. Et Charlie. C'est un plaisir de l'avoir dans l'équipe enseignante. Harry et Draco aiment vraiment les soins aux créatures magiques avec lui. »_

_Arthur acquiesça. « Nous sommes contents qu'il soit plus près de la maison. La Roumanie était si loin… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et la regarda très sérieusement. « Je suis désolé si ceux d'entre nous qui travaillons pour le ministère arrivons parfois comme un cheveu dans la soupe, Lily. Je souhaiterais que vous puissiez voir Lucius Malfoy de la même manière que moi… »_

_Harry savait que c'était le cas. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait le dire, puis la referma rapidement et déglutit. Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas sage de dire cela dans la propre maison de Lucius Malfoy. « Je pense juste… Je pense que le ministère devrait se soucier un peu plus de son image publique. On doit considérer l'air qu'ont de telles choses, Arthur. Un raid la veille de Noël, pendant une fête importante ? Cela ne va pas faire de la plupart des gens de grands supporters du ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Draco est là. Et la nièce de Narcissa. Et mes quatre enfants. Et la fille des Parkinson, et celle des Nott… Pensez-vous que nous voulions que nos enfants voient cela ? Voient la façon dont les adultes ne peuvent pas s'entendre, la façon dont nous essayons de nous aveugler les uns les autres, et de nous faufiler et…. » Elle sembla avoir des problèmes pour respirer soudain, mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Harry vit clairement des larmes couler sur son visage._

_Arthur Weasley s'avança, soucieux. « Est-ce que ça va, Lily ? Vous avez l'air un peu… stressée. »_

_Elle le regarda, les yeux luisant. » Vous n'avez pas idée. » Elle soupira profondément. « S'il-vous-plaît, Arthur. Revenez après demain… »_

_Il lui tapota la main. « Bien sûr. Vous avez raison, vous avez raison. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Frank. 'Surprenez-le', il a dit, 'Il me tarde de voir sa tête.' Il a dit. » Mr Weasley grimaça. « Bien, j'aurais pu attendre en ce qui me concerne. »_

_Elle haussa les sourcils en sa direction. « Et maintenant, vous devriez. Mais Arthur… »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je… Je ne voulais pas menacer vos enfants. Avant. C'est juste… Depuis que je suis mariée à Severus, Frank et Gemma ont été si impossibles… »_

_Il lui sourit. « Vous savez comment ils sont avec les Serpentards. Et je ne dis pas que ce sont mes personnes favorites. En fait, comme Ron et Neville sont meilleurs amis, nous les voyons bien plus que nous aimerions. » Lily le regarda tristement._

_« Mes condoléances. » dit-elle, avant de sourire. Il lui sourit aussi._

_« Ah, bien. Vous savez comment c'est. Nous y mettons un bon visage par amour pour nos enfants. »_

_Elle acquiesça. « Alors vous savez. » Elle le laissa réfléchir à cela un instant, avant que la compréhension de cela ne s'affiche sur son visage. Il savait maintenant quels étaient ses sentiments pour les Malfoy._

_« Ah, je vois, je vois. Oui. Bien sûr. »_

_Elle posa sa main sur son bras et dit gentiment. « Joyeux Noël, Arthur. Et à Molly aussi. Et dites bonjour à Bill de ma part. »_

_« Joyeux Noël, Lily. » dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de transplaner._

Harry appuyait sa joue droite sur son avant-bras, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi c'était la seule fête de Noël où il se souvenait avoir vu Nita. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de l'oncle Nils de Draco disant les années auparavant qu'elle était encore seule à la maison, en train de réviser, et disant les années après qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour travailler pendant les vacances. En fait, même si ses parents l'avaient traînée à la fête dont il se souvenait, elle avait pris un livre avec elle. (Bien qu'elle se soit laissée distraire dans ses révisions par ce qui s'était passé dans le hall d'entrée.)

Harry réfléchit à ce dont il se souvenait. Elle avait été intéressée par la médecine magique dans son autre vie, aussi, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'étudier pour être docteur, mais seulement infirmière. Était-ce parce que Voldemort n'était jamais tombé ? se demanda-t-il.

Il tressaillit comme elle travaillait. « Est-ce que vous pourriez simplement… Vous savez, lancer un sort ou quelque chose pour résoudre le problème ? » dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Hmpf ! Ne me faites pas commencer. Clancy est mon senior. » dit-elle avec amertume, continuant à travailler. « Il a déterminé votre traitement. Je dois suivre ses ordres. »

Comme elle travaillait sur son dos, il eut une pensée diabolique. « Je ne savais pas que les docteurs faisaient le travail des infirmières. » dit-il. Il tourna légèrement sa tête. Elle était maintenant furieuse. Il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. Il n'avait rien contre les infirmières. Il aimait beaucoup Madame Pomfresh. Mais il savait quelle était son opinion.

« Ce n'est pas un travail d'infirmière. Je n'aurais confiance en aucune d'elle pour cela. » Il tressaillit encore, se demandant si elle ne leur ferait pas confiance pour lui faire plus mal.

« Si Voldemort n'était pas tombé, vous seriez probablement une infirmière de bas niveau, vous savez. » osa-t-il dire. Elle se raidit, puis continua à travailler, recouvrant son dos avec le bandage.

« Mon oncle aurait… »

« Votre oncle aurait tué encore plus de gens s'il en avait eu la possibilité ! » dit-il avec colère, roulant et s'asseyant, content qu'elle ait fini. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à le défendre ? Même Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas cela.

« Il n'a tué personne. » dit-elle, croisant ses bras, tenant encore sa baguette.

« Non, il ne s'est pas sali les mains. Mais il a ordonné le meurtre de la famille Deauclaire. C'est sa faute. »

Elle se tut, regardant un point au-dessus de sa tête. Finalement, elle croisa à nouveau son regard. « Bien. Je vous concède cela. C'était mal. Mais l'envoyer en prison aurait était une punition adéquate. Il n'y avait aucune raison de destituer ma tante. Elle mérite cet argent bien plus que… »

« Percy Weasley ? Je ne sais pas. Oh, je ne doute pas qu'il aurait préféré retrouver sa fiancée plutôt que l'argent, mais je pense qu'il était parfaitement raisonnable de prendre l'argent et de le lui donner, vu que votre oncle lui a pris sa future femme et… Bien, son futur. Pour cela, votre précieuse tante Cissy n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour l'arrêter dans ce qu'il faisait, ou essayé de le faire arrêter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mériterait de continuer à vivre dans le luxe. »

« Le faire arrêter ! » cria-t-elle. « Comme son bon à rien de fils ! Je vous ferai savoir qu'elle a davantage de loyauté que cela ! Je doute que vous comprendrez jamais. » ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je suis loyal envers ceux qui le méritent. La loyauté m'a sauvé la vie une fois, et la vie de trois autres personnes. Il se souvint d'à quel point il avait été content de voir Fumseck arriver dans la Chambre des Secrets, et d'entendre la chanson du phénix… »

« Alors comment vous expliquez votre loyauté dans les Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle amèrement, comme si c'était une contradiction. Harry se demanda si Draco lui avait jamais parlé de sa première fois à bord du Poudlard Express, quand il avait tendu sa main à Harry seulement pour être rejeté. « Ils sont pratiquement votre famille d'adoption, j'ai cru comprendre. Pas étonnant que vous défendiez Percy Weasley quand il obtient l'argent de ma tante. Si seulement vous saviez ce que sont vraiment les Weasley… »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Que sont-ils vraiment ? » la défia-t-elle. Draco Malfoy et son père devaient l'avoir nourrie de propagande anti-Weasley pendant des années avant que Draco ne commence à sortir avec Ginny, pensa-t-il.

Son visage rougit. Elle ne répondit pas, mais pivota sur ses talons et alla vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle s'arrêta, surprise. Quatre personnes se tenaient là, sur le point d'entrer. Ron et Hermione la regardaient, mal à l'aise, Ginny et Draco se tenant à côté d'eux. Malfoy eut l'air très surpris de voir sa cousine.

« Nita ! » cria-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis à Ron et Ginny avant de passer entre eux. Ils se retournèrent tous et la suivirent un instant du regard, puis haussèrent collectivement les épaules et entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils l'oublièrent rapidement quand ils virent la pièce opulente, restant bouches bées. Assez étrangement, au lieu de se poser des questions la richesse de la pièce, Hermione fut la première à retrouver ses esprits.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione, se lançant sur lui et jetant les bras dans son dos pour l'embrasser. Harry ne sut jamais d'où le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa provint. Cela ne semblait pas être de sa gorge. Elle se retira, l'air choquée.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Hermione. » dit-il, quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole. « mais… Ce n'est vraiment pas un bon moment pour que quiconque me touche le dos… »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Ron en souriant, levant sa main comme pour donner une bonne tape dans le dos de Harry. Il arrêta sa main à quelques pouces, comme Harry lui lançait un regard noir. Ron rit. « Tu sais que je n'allais pas… »

« Oui, parce que je sais que tu veux continuer à vivre. » répondit-il, se forçant à rire aussi.

« Ron ! » le gronda Hermione. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Harry regard Ginny et Draco. « Salut. » leur dit-il doucement. Ginny déglutit et le regarda, ses yeux écartillés. Il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait. Draco Malfoy avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Draco. » Il se força à utiliser son prénom. Il se souvint de sa furie sur son visage quant il avait fait exploser en l'air la boule de feu qui aurait pu tuer Harry, et puis quand il avait lancé le sort sur Fleur…

« Harry. » répondit Draco après un moment. Harry pensa qu'il était possible que Ginny lui ai donné un coup de coude pour le faire parler.

« Merci. » lui dit maintenant Harry. Draco Malfoy lui fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Bien, heu, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Draco fit une pause. « Je suppose que nous sommes quittes. » puis il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Attends… Comment sais-tu ? Qui te l'as dit ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je t'ai vu. »

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda Ginny maintenant. « La raison pour laquelle cela semblait si dur aux gens de me ranimer était que je n'était pas vraiment là. Pas complètement. J'ai utilisé la technique de blocage de la douleur, où je flotte en quelque sorte au-dessus de mon propre corps, et où j'ai pu voir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi… »

La compréhension fit son apparition sur le visage de Draco Malfoy. « Oh, » dit-il, laissant échapper sa surprise. La bouche de Ginny s'ouvrit et se referma à plusieurs reprises avant de parler.

« C'est pour cela que tu… Que tu… »

« Désolé. » lui dit-il doucement. « J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu… Tu pensais que j'étais mort. Je ne voulais pas… Faire peur à quiconque. » Il avait été sur le point de dire 'Te faire peur', mais il avait changé au dernier moment.

Elle chuchota « Je suis juste tellement contente que tu ailles bien. »

Draco Malfoy passa son bras sur son épaule et la serra contre lui, embrassant son front. Elle le regarda tristement, et Harry se demanda ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui maintenant. Elle semblait très solliciteuse, et franchement, il ne la blâmait pas. Draco Malfoy semblait soudain être très fragile émotionnellement. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, sa voix craquant. « Je dois te dire merci aussi, Harry. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir sauvé Ginny. » dit-il, la regardant encore dans les yeux. Maintenant Harry comprit. Ce n'était pas que soudain Draco Malfoy avait eu pour activité d'être gentil avec Harry Potter, ou même de rembourser la dette qu'il avait pour Harry comme il l'avait sauvé des araignées géantes dans la Forêt interdite. Il avait empêché Fleur de lui lancer une boule de feu dessus parce qu'il avait sauvé Ginny du même sort

« Comment… Comment va Fleur ? » demanda maintenant Harry, pour changer de sujet. Ses quatre visiteurs échangèrent des regards hésitants. Draco Malfoy avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Hermione l'éclaira finalement.

« Oh, Harry… Elle va très mal. Elle est dans une chambre à l'étage, dans le département psychiatrique… Dans une cellule capitonnée, en fait. Elle reste juste assise dans un coin, à se balancer. La… La douleur du sort de Hara Kiri… Ca a été trop pour elle… » Elle regarda nerveusement Draco Malfoy, puis détourna les yeux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Alors… Avoir le sort sur elle juste une fois… Cela a eu les mêmes effets que lancer le Cruciatus longtemps chez les Londubat ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'est pas simplement en état de choc ? Peut-être qu'elle en sortira. »

« Ce serait bien, mais jusqu'ici, les dommages semblent être permanents. » dit-elle doucement. « Tu vois… Bien, d'abord je pense que Malfoy était très remonté quand il a lancé le sort. Et puis il y a… »

« … Il y a le sort d'Obéissance… » dit Harry pour elle.

Elle acquiesça. « Augmentant son pouvoir. Et en plus de cela… » Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Elle sembla un peu verte. Il attendit qu'elle se décide, mais elle n'y arriva pas. »

« Quoi ? »

Ce fut finalement Ginny qui parla. « Fleur est enceinte. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? »

Malfoy parla finalement, très mécaniquement, comme s'il essayait de garder sa voix vide de toute émotion. « Quand mon père me lançait ce sort dessus, il ne le faisait pas dans une situation de danger de vie ou mort. Il n'était pas énervé. Il n'était pas fort. Et même quand je… Quand j'ai moi-même utilisé ce sort, les autres fois, je n'étais pas si… Si… » Son self-contrôle s'effondra, et il avait l'air plus mal que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette vie, presque aussi mal que le Draco Malfoy de son autre vie qui pleurait Jamie Potter. Harry comprit.

« Exact. » dit-il doucement. « Et tandis que tu imaginais que tu t'éviscérais, ce qui est déjà assez horrible, tu n'imaginais pas que tu t'ouvrais le ventre et que tu enlevais ton propre enfant de l'utérus… » Il déglutit péniblement. « Pas étonnant que cela l'ait balayé.» chuchota-t-il.

« Et pas étonnant qu'elle se soit montrée chez les Spinnet comme cela. » dit doucement Hermione, déglutissant, ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir penser à ce que Fleur avait imaginé quand Draco lui avait lancé le sort dessus. « Cela donne aussi une autre explication sur le pourquoi de sa puissance. Quand une sorcière attend un bébé… Cela augmente ses capacités magiques pendant un moment. Le pouvoir s'accroît au début, puis diminue quand la date de l'accouchement approche. Fleur est enceinte d'environ vingt semaines ont dit les docteurs. C'est presque la moitié, alors elle était à son plus fort. Cela l'a aidé un peu. Les docteurs disent que physiquement, elle va bien, et le bébé aussi. Bien… Je devrais dire, qu'en dessous du cou, elle va bien… »

« Mais son esprit… ? » lui demanda Harry. Hermione secoua la tête. « Elle est partie. Elle a dit un mot ici ou là, en français, mais même cela n'a aucun sens. Personne ne peut l'atteindre. C'était… C'était simplement trop pour qu'elle puisse le supporter. »

Harry vit que Draco avait des cernes noires sous les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si négativement affecté par quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Habituellement, il érigeait en façade une complète satisfaction de soi, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, et peu importe le résultat. Il ne se dérangeait même pas avec cela maintenant. La honte de soi émanait de lui comme la chaleur, et Harry se trouva incapable de dire quoique ce soit de critique.

« Draco ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte. » dit-il à Hermione. « Il… Il voulait bien faire. »

Le garçon blond releva brusquement la tête, regardant suspicieusement Harry à la recherche de quelque signe de sarcasme, mais il n'en trouva pas. « Cela ne change pas ce que j'ai fait. » dit-il doucement, surprenant Harry.

« Non. » acquiesça-t-il. « C'est vrai. » Il ne pouvait pas discuter cela. Puis il pensa à ce que Hermione avait dit sur la grossesse de Fleur. « Hermione… vingt semaines font remonter à … Mi-avril, à peu près. C'était… C'était après que j'ai vu Roger et Alicia à l'école de Pré-au-Lard. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Harry se réduirent à une fente. « Il sortait en cachette avec Alicia en mars. Peut-être avant, mais je les ai vu en mars. Fleur n'est pas tombée enceinte avant la mi-avril. Il devait sortir avec les deux en même temps. Et ensuite, nous avons tous reçu les invitations pour le mariage à la fin juillet, quand Fleur était enceinte d'environ seize semaines. A ce moment, on aurait pensé que ce serait Roger et Fleur qui auraient annoncé leur mariage, et pas Roger et Alicia, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, s'il sortait avec deux filles, et devait choisir avec laquelle se marier à ce moment-là, on aurait pensé que cela aurait été celle qui portait son enfant. »

Il se souvint de la façon dont Roger Davies s'était comporté quand Fleur attaquait. Il l'avait protégée. Il devait savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Et il avait dit à Alicia que c'était après elle que Fleur en avait. Hermione avait eu tort. Fleur n'avait pas de compte à régler avec Roger. Elle voulait se débarrasser d'Alicia…

Il les regarda tous. « Je pensais qu'Alicia épousait Roger parce qu'il la menaçait d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou menaçait peut-être sa famille. Je n'en suis plus si sûr maintenant… »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne penses pas qu'Alicia menaçait Roger, n'est-ce pas ? Et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Fleur… ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je pense encore que quelqu'un menace Alicia ou sa famille, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a épousé Roger. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Roger qui soit la cause de la menace, vous voyez. Fleur semble encore beaucoup compter pour lui. Je pense même qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Je crois que la même personne qui a menacé Alicia menace aussi Roger. » Les quatre le regardèrent avec étonnement. « Je pense que quelqu'un manipule à la fois Roger et Alicia, et que Fleur a été prise au milieu. Pour quelque raison, quelqu'un veut que Roger et Alicia se marient, et il se moque de ce que Roger et Alicia veulent. La question est… Qui ? »

« Et pourquoi ? » dit Ron d'un ton sombre. Puis il écartilla les yeux et se frappa la tête. « Oh ! J'ai presque oublié ! Ce dont j'ai entendu Alicia et Roger parler ! »

Harry avait oublié cela aussi. « Qu'as-tu entendu ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Ron eut l'air grave. « Cela pourrait expliquer un peu. Roger et Alicia… Bien, ils vont travailler à faire élire son père au Parlement. »

Harry le regarda en haussant les épaules. « Oui, je sais. Elle me l'a déjà dit. C'est ce que tu devais me dire ? »

Hermione frappa Ron avec le dos de la main. « Ce n'était pas la partie importante, Ron. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit d'autre ? Sur le whip ? »

Ron se renfrogna. « Oui, mais c'est cette partie que je ne comprend pas. Ils ont dit qu'une fois que son père serait élu, tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin de faire serait de sortir le whip de la route, et que son père aurait le champ libre. Et tu t'es toute excitée en entendant cela. Mais… Je ne saisis pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à sortir le whip de la route ? »

Elle roula les yeux. « Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient Ron. Le whip est une personne. Ou plutôt deux personnes. Il y a un whip pour la majorité, et un pour l'opposition. Le whip est la personne du parti qui fait voter tous les autres gens du parti de la même façon. Ou il essaye. Le whip est un personnage très influent, très important. Normalement, un membre nouvellement élu du Parlement n'a aucune chance d'avoir du pouvoir ou de l'influence. Mais s'ils prévoient de se débarrasser des gens qui ont déjà le pouvoir et l'influence, cela changerait. Bien que j'imagine qu'ils auraient à se débarrasser de plus que les whips actuels… Il y a probablement d'autres personnes qui s'imaginent en deuxième position si une place pour ce poste se libérait… »

Harry se renfrogna. « Ce qui signifie qu'encore plus de monde pourrait être en danger. Donc. Quelqu'un a fait quitter Fleur à Roger, et commencer à sortir avec Alicia, mais il n'a pas obéi, à strictement parler. Et même si elle semblait être d'abord sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'une potion, peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle a découvert que l'objectif était de faire élire son père, et dans une position importante, elle a décidé de ne pas le battre… Alors Alicia n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air. Ou elle a vraiment été menacée, alors elle n'ose à pas dire à son père que s'il gagne, ce pourrait être à cause de quelque chose d'idéal que Roger et elle auraient fait. Si Roger et Alicia s'entendent pour cela parce qu'ils ont été menacés, quand on y réfléchit, Fleur est celle qui a été vraiment lésée… » Il n'osa pas ajouter qu'elle avait été encore plus lésée par le sort de Hara Kiri que Draco Malfoy lui avait lancé dessus.

Ils se turent tous une minute. Harry vit que Ginny et Draco semblaient très proches, et pour une fois, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il pouvait voir que Draco Malfoy était intérieurement déchiré par ce qu'il avait fait. Il développe une conscience, pensa Harry. Je n'aurais pas prévu cela.

Quand ce silence pénible se fut étiré plus que de raison, Harry dit doucement. « Draco, ces deux dernières années, les gens m'ont dit que ce n'est pas ma faute si Cedric est mort. Je m'en sentirais quand même probablement toujours responsable. »

Sa bouche se tordit. « Oui, mais tu n'étais pas celui qui lui a lancé le sort. Et peu importe ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais jamais attaqué à une femme enceinte. » Harry grimaça. Cela allait prendre du temps. Il décida de ne pas insister.

« Ta cousine Nita est l'un de mes docteurs. Elle dit que ta mère habite chez elle. » Draco acquiesça.

« Je sais. Simplement parce qu'elle m'a déshérité ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où elle est. »

« Tu es plutôt bas dans l'opinion de Nita, juste pour que tu saches. Et les Weasley aussi. »

Draco Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Que penses-tu qu'elle ait entendu en grandissant ? Mon oncle Nils était à l'école avec votre père, vous savez, » dit-il en s'adressant à Ron et Ginny. « et ma mère avait quelques années d'avance sur votre frère aîné. Et puis il y a mon père et le votre… Pas d'amour perdu entre les deux. Il y a des tonnes de raisons pour qu'elle pense que je suis un traître. » ajouta-t-il, serrant plus fort Ginny.

« Quand a-t-elle commencé à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry.

Draco secoua la tête. « Elle n'est pas allée à Poudlard. Durmstrang. » Alors c'est pareil dans cette vie, pensa Harry. « Ma tante est suédoise, elle travaille pour leur ministère de la magie, dans le département des sports et jeux magiques. Elle et oncle Nils vivent à Kopparberg le plus clair de l'année. Son plus grand travail est d'organiser la course annuelle de balai entre Kopparberg et Arjeplog. C'est toujours pour la saint Sylvestre. Père allait m'y amener en cinquième année, comme récompense, après… » Il déglutit. « Après que j'ai été initié. Vous voyez, les spectateurs assistent au départ à Kopparberg, puis transplanent pour Arjeplog pour féliciter les survivants. Il avait besoin d'attendre que je sache transplaner pour me prendre. »

Hermione haussa un sourcils. « Les survivants ? »

« La course traverse une réserve de dragons. » lui expliqua Harry. « Le trophée ressemble à un suédois à museau court. » Il se souvint que lui et Draco, quand ils étaient meilleurs amis, parlaient du jour où ils pourraient transplaner afin d'aller voir la course. Harry essaya de ne pas rire à la façon dont frissonna Hermione. S'il y avait une chose que Hermione aimait moins que voler, c'était probablement les dragons. Il se souvint de la façon dont elle s'était égratignée le visage en s'inquiétant pour lui lors de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et elle était définitivement contente de voir partir Norbert, le norvégien à crête.

« Alors, tu parles suédois ? » demanda-t-il soudain à Draco, se souvenant qu'il avait seulement prétendu parler suédois dans son autre vie.

« Non. Maman parle suédois. Je ne suis jamais allé voir la course de balai en cinquième année, et je leur ai rendu visite en Suède seulement deux autres fois. Habituellement, ils venaient nous voir pendant les vacances. Et pendant des années, Nita est restée à Durmstrang pendant les vacances de Pâques et de Noël. Je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais vue. Maman rendait souvent visite à son frère cependant. Elle était très proche de Nita. Elle la traitait comme sa petite sœur. En fait, elles n'ont pas tant d'écart. Bien, elles ont autant d'écart que maman et oncle Nils. C'est elle qui… »

« … qui a convaincu ton père de dire au gens d'ici de prendre Nita pour la formation de docteur. Je sais. Elle l'a dit. » Harry pensa dire que Lucius avait aussi payé la magnifique chambre dans laquelle ils étaient, mais il s'arrêta. Hermione se lancerait dans une tirade bien pire que la sienne si elle savait cela. Il eut un silence gêné.

« En tous cas, » dit brusquement Ron, sortant un sac de derrière son dos, « je t'ai amené quelques affaires. » Il commença à sortir des affaires du sac et à les poser sur le lit. « Le Quidditch à travers les âges, Voler avec les Cannons, tes multiplettes, afin que tu puisses revoir le match de Cannons contre les Harpies, si tu veux. Oh, et Hermione pensait que tu pourrais vouloir ton livre pour les ASPICs. » ajouta-t-il, avec un regard de côté vers Hermione, pour voir si elle avait détecté le ton de sa voix. Harry sourit.

« Merci. Mais demain c'est le premier. Je ne sais pas quand ils vont me laisser sortir d'ici. Je haïrais manquer la fête de demain soir. »

« Oh, avant que nous rentrions, nous avons vu un docteur Clancy dans le couloir, et nous lui avons demandé de tes nouvelles. » dit Hermione. « Il a dit que tu ne pourrais pas prendre le Poudlard Express, mais qu'ils t'emmèneraient directement à Poudlard demain soir, dans une ambulance, afin que tu ne manques pas la fête. Tu es préfet en chef après tout. Tu ne peux pas manquer cela. »

Harry lui sourit, puis se renfrogna presque immédiatement. « Mais, pour mes autres affaires ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ». lui dit Ron. « Je suis allé à Ascog pour cela, et Sirius va amener le restant de tes affaires à Poudlard pour toi. Il a dit qu'il restait à la fête. Il voulait venir avec nous pour te voir, et Remus aussi, mais… » il hésita.

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, les opérationnels sont très occupés soudain. Je pense qu'ils sont inquiets que quelque chose d'important arrive bientôt. Rogue est sur le coup aussi. Mais lui et Sirius ont dit qu'ils seraient au château pour la fête de demain soir. »

« J'espère que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. » dit sombrement Harry, se souvenant que Severus Rogue avait été absent la plus grande partie de l'année précédente.

Hermione eut l'air grave. « C'est ce que nous espérons tous. » dit-elle doucement. Harry se retrouva en train de regarder Ginny, se sentant très coupable à cause de cela maintenant, comme elle se tenait avec le bras de Draco Malfoy autour d'elle. Le garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait été très silencieuse.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il maintenant. Il réalisa maintenant qu'il l'avait plaquée au sol assez violemment juste avant de se faire toucher par la boule de feu, et la veille, elle avait fait une mauvaise chute de cheval. Il avait été très en colère avec Draco Malfoy à cause de cela, et encore plus quand Draco avait clamé ne pas savoir pourquoi le cheval s'était emballé. Malheureusement, Harry avait senti qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler qu'il l'avait vu frapper le cheval de Ginny quand il avait tenu l'amulette. De plus, chez les Spinnet, Ginny avait dit au docteur que le cheval avait rué sans raison apparente, couvrant Draco. Harry avait dit qu'il était simplement tombé sur elle, de telle sorte que tous les trois mentaient sur ce qui était arrivé. Et il se souvint qu'il ne lui avait encore pas rendu l'amulette…

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire. « Je vais bien. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil de côté, vers Ron, avec précaution, comme si elle craignait qu'il la contredise. Leur visite fut coupée court quand une infirmière rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture pour Harry. Elle dit au quatre qu'ils devaient partir et laisser Harry se reposer. Hermione se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, et Ginny suivit, ses lèvres s'attardant juste une moment comme Harry la regardait dans les yeux, son cœur souffrant. Ron et Draco le saluèrent tous deux de la tête, et ils partirent, laissant Harry seul avec son repas.

Il joua avec la purée et les haricots avec sa fourchette, se sentant assez seul. Repoussant le plateau, il se remit sur l'estomac, feuilletant le livre des Cannons, regardant les joueurs de Quidditch voler sur les pages.

Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il était resté là quand il entendit frapper à la lourde porte. « Entrez. » dit-il, ne levant pas le nez de son livre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas aller vers lui. Il supposa que c'était une infirmière, ou un soignant, venant reprendre le plateau, mais il fut complètement pris par surprise quand les mains se posèrent sur sa tête, et que la voix bien trop familière, avec la même tonalité qu'elle avait eu sous la tente à Surrey cria :

« Croyez ! »

Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Puis, il vit la lumière derrière ses paupières. Et il y eut de la pluie, une pluie bénie. Soudain, il se tenait dans un champ lumineux, nu, et de l'eau froide et rassérénante coulait sur lui. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais il pouvait voir tout ce qui était autour de lui parfaitement clairement. La pluie tombait sur son visage, et il souriait, levant les yeux, tendant les bras, l'accueillant. Ses cheveux étaient collés par l'humidité contre sa tête, il sentait les gouttes d'eau rouler dans son dos, et puis il les sentit les unes après les autres bouger sur son dos, pas simplement de haut en bas, pour suivre la gravité, mais en haut, en bas, sur les côtés, en rond, apaisant sa peau, la renouvelant, et il sentit la plus étonnante paix intérieure et le plus étonnant bonheur. Et il sut que tout allait bien se passer…

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit la tête du lit et son oreiller dans la lueur vacillante des chandelles. Il faisait nuit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé là, combien de temps il s'était imaginé debout au milieu du champ, sous la pluie. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Il se sentait… Pimpant. Rodney Jeffries m'a guéri. Il ne savait pas comment Jeffries était entré à Ste Mangouste, ni même comment il avait su qu'il était là, ou dans quelle chambre il était. Il savait que la sécurité était forte depuis l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un hôpital était sensé être un lieu sûr, un sanctuaire. Il n'était plus sûr de se sentir en sûreté. Et pourtant… Ce n'était pas un mangemort ou quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions qui était venu dans sa chambre. Il était certain que Jeffries l'avait guéri. Il se hissa sur ses coudes, et comme les muscles de son dos bougeaient, il put sentir que le bandage et le baume n'étaient plus là. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à voir Rodney Jeffries.

La pièce était vide. Harry se mit debout et alla à la porte, parcourant frénétiquement le haut couloir du regard, puis se tournant et regardant à nouveau la chambre du ministre.

Qui que ce soit qui l'avait guéri, il n'était plus là.

Puis il vit que dans sa hâte, il avait fait tomber un parchemin par terre. Il se pencha et le ramassa.

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux et que j'ai pu vous être utile. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu. Vous avez peut-être déjà trouvé quelques éléments sur moi. Comme vous l'avez peut-être suspecté, j'étais un cracmol, avant l'attaque de Westminster. Maintenant, je suis quelque chose d'autre. J'hésite à me dire sorcier, comme je ne le suis pas. J'ai simplement des aptitudes magiques que j'ai choisies d'utiliser pour faire le bien. Que j'ai toujours réussi est un autre problème qui fait débat, je suppose, mais cela a toujours été mon but._

_Après vous avoir vu à Surrey, j'ai eu peur que les aurors me poursuivent et tentent de m'empêcher d'aider les gens, comme je supposais que vous aviez de puissants protecteurs vous suivant toujours. J'ai découvert, bien sûr, que ce n'est pas le cas, mais seulement après avoir lancé des sorts de mémoire sur mon équipe et les avoir renvoyé. Leurs disparitions ont fait les gros titres, mais pas leur retour, bien sûr. Ils sont tous à nouveau dans leurs familles._

_Au moment où vous lirez cela, j'aurais quitté Ste Mangouste. Vous ayant guéri, je sais que je ne peux pas me retenir de partager ce don plus longtemps. Depuis que je vous ai vu à Surrey, je deviens fou à force de ne plus oser aider les gens qui en ont besoin. J'ai décidé de ne plus avoir peur de faire ce que je sais être bien. J'ai peur d'avoir une grande différence de vue par rapport au reste du monde magique sur ce sujet. Je crois que de grands pouvoirs donnent de grandes responsabilités. (oui, je cite quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais plus qui. Mais je crois qu'il avait raison.) Je ne crois pas que ceux qui ont des capacités magiques devraient s'enfermer par peur que les moldus demandent des solutions magiques pour tout, ou par peur que renaissent les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Âge. Je crois que c'est notre obligation de fournir ces solutions aux moldus qui ne les ont pas. Je crois qu'il est totalement irresponsable de cacher à la vaste majorité de l'humanité des informations qui pourraient les aider à éradiquer des maladies mortelles, la faim, la pauvreté, la guerre. Je crois que c'est irresponsable de voir quelqu'un souffrir et de refuser de l'aider pour des considérations idéologiques._

_Je veux pouvoir à nouveau me regarder dans un miroir. Je veux savoir que ma vie a un but, une signification, et que je fais la différence, que j'améliore la vie des gens. J'aurais pu partir sans rien vous dire de tout cela, mais j'ai le sentiment que vous devez savoir. Vous ayant aidé, je sais que je ne peux pas rester caché, à garder mes capacités pour moi. Je compte reprendre le travail dans lequel je m'était engagé. Je sais qu'il y aura des obstacles, à la fois chez les sorciers et chez les moldus, mais je ne laisserais pas ces obstacles m'arrêter. De ce que je sais de vous depuis que vous avez commencé à Poudlard, je crois que si vous étiez dans ma position, vous feriez la même chose._

_J'espère que votre tante va bien et que vous passerez un bon trimestre._

_Avec ma considération_

_Rodney Jeffries _

xxxxx

Note de l'auteur : Les citations au début du chapitre peuvent être trouvées dans Bartlett's Familiar Quotations. Florence Nightingale paraphrasait Hippocrate et Richard Rowland commentait la formation de United Artists film corporation en 1920.


	36. Chap 11

Harry Potter et le Prophétie du Triangle

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. voici la suite que vous êtes si nombreux à attendre. Les dernières nouvelles : le chapitre 25 est en cours de traduction. Ca avance, doucement, mais ca avance. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et merci pour vos reviews qui sont à chaque fois une motivation très importante pour moi.

smndi

Chapitre onze

Gares

La

gare ferroviaire

combine deux formes architecturales…

l'abri pour les trains et le bâtiment pour les passagers…

Les technologies qui ont produit le rail ont aussi fourni la technique pour

l'abriter, dans la forme de toits de métal et de verre. Les bâtiments pour les passagers

n'auraient pas pu être plus différents dans la fonction et dans la forme… Pour ce qui est

de l'échelle, du style et des matériaux, il était urbain. Une nouvelle forme de porte pour

la ville… Commençant avec le toit à quarante pieds de haut de la gare d'Euston de

Londres (1835-1839), les abris, sous la forme d'arche de poutres métalliques grandirent

rapidement jusqu'à atteindre le plus grand de tous, la gare St Pancrass de Londres (1863-1876)

… Pour un intérieur, il était extraordinaire, s'étendant spécialement en profondeur, c'était le plus

large et le plus grand espace couvert non divisé jamais construit… Un des problèmes majeurs

pour les architectes était la manière dont l'abri pour les trains pouvait être incorporé à la façade

de la gare… A St Pancrass, l'abri est caché derrière un hôtel ferroviaire gothique victorien fleuri

de G.G. Scott. Au contraire, les voûtes jumelles de l'abri des trains de la gare de King's Cross

(1851-1852) de Londres, par Lewis Cubitt, sont effrontément révélées par sa façade fonctionnelle sans compromis.

--Marvin Trachtenberg & Isabelle Hyman, Architecture: from Prehistory to Post-Modern

Harry Potter avançait à grands pas sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, avec sa nouvelle robe flottant derrière lui, son insigne de préfet en chef épinglé sur sa soie ébène, souriant à la vue du Poudlard Express en ce premier jour clair et vif de septembre. L'air portait une odeur de cuir et de laiton neuf, à cause des malles des première année, mais l'odeur prévalente était celle de l'automne, même par-dessus l'odeur de souffre de la locomotive, et Harry respirait tout cela avec joie. C'était l'odeur du retour chez soi, l'odeur du retour à Poudlard.

« Nous rentrons à Poudlard ! » siffla-t-il avec excitation à Sandy.

« Oui, Harry Potter. Je sais. C'est la vingt-troisième fois que tu me le dis. » Elle avait l'air de perdre un peu patience.

Harry réfléchit un instant, avant de siffler. « Tu sais, Sandy, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée que tu saches compter. »

« Le simple fait que je n'ai ni orteils ni doigts ne signifie pas que je ne sais pas compter, Harry Potter. »

Harry ricana, et ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Elle semblait un peu susceptible sur les préjugés anti-serpent ces derniers temps.

Chantonnant joyeusement, il se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes d'où sortait, comme une plante exotique, la haute tête rousse de son meilleur, ami, Ron Weasley. Il se tint en dehors du groupe un instant, attendant que quelqu'un le remarque, content de pouvoir retourner normalement à l'école. C'était la dernière fois, après tout, qu'il prendrait le Poudlard Express à onze heure un premier septembre au départ de la gare de King's Cross à Londres. Il ne voulait pas le manquer.

Quand Dean Thomas le remarqua soudain, il y eut tout d'un coup une effervescence, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire comme ses amis lui tombèrent dessus. Il dut dire à Ron de ne pas le serrer si fort (il avait de toute évidence encore besoin d'entraînement de loup-garou par rapport à cela), tandis que Hermione lui écrasa les orteils quand elle sauta et lui lança les bras autour du cou. Neville avait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, se tenant timidement en retrait, Dean lui serra la main sans vouloir la lâcher, et Seamus lui donna une vigoureuse tape dans le dos, puis il s'arrêta, horrifié, comme il se souvint de la mauvaise brûlure de Harry. Mais Harry lui dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il était complètement guéri.

« Harry », bafouilla Ron, tout étonné. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, souriant largement. « Je vais bien. Comme neuf. » Il remarqua maintenant Draco Malfoy, son bras autour de Ginny, comme pour la restreindre, et il lui dit « Ce doit être ta cousine. Après qu'elle se soit occupée de moi, j'étais un nouvel homme. » dit-il en souriant, le laissant prendre cela comme un double sens, s'il voulait. Les yeux de Ginny s'écartillèrent, et il lui fit un clin d'œil, se sentant facétieux.

Alors qu'il essayait de convaincre le personnel de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste de le laisser partir, il avait dit à Clancy « Votre apprenti, Anderssen, elle a vraiment bien travaillé. Vous lui avez bien appris. » Il avait décidé de ne parler à personne de Rodney Jeffries.

Clancy était resté incrédule jusqu'à ce qu'il examine Harry en personne. Il avait pris Nita à part ensuite et avait commencé à lui parler sur un ton très coléreux. Harry l'avait entendue élever la voix et dire « Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que ce que vous m'avez dit. Donnez-moi du Veritaserum si vous voulez ! Je vous dirai la même chose ! » Puis elle avait pivoté sur ses talons et était sortie, mais pas sans lancer un regard noir de haine à Harry. Il se demanda si elle aurait des problèmes pour avoir parlé à son senior comme cela, mais il n'était pas sûr de s'en soucier. Nita était amie avec Narcissa Malfoy, et c'était assez pour lui.

Quand Clancy fut satisfait que Harry soit complètement guéri, il lui avait fait ramener Sandy par un soignant, ainsi que des habits que Sirius avait amenés, et ils l'avaient laissé rentrer au château d'Ascog. Comme Sirius était déjà parti avec sa malle, tout ce dont il avait eu besoin avait été de prendre son badge de préfet en chef (Ron n'avait pas su qu'il l'avait mit dans un compartiment secret de son secrétaire.)

Il avait pu aller en cheminette jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, comme il n'avait pas sa malle, et il avait porté sa robe sur le bras, comme un manteau, pendant qu'il était dans le métro en direction de King's Cross. Il avait un sac à dos sur l'épaule avec les affaires que Ron lui avait prises à l'hôpital, alors il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre étudiant dans le métro. Il avait été positivement sur orbite quand il avait franchi la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco prirent un des compartiments avant réservés pour les préfets. Ron hésita un instant, comme c'était le seul parmi les autres qui n'était pas préfet, mais Harry lui rappela qu'il était préfet en chef et que Hermione était préfète en chef. Qui allait les disputer de prendre leur meilleur ami dans l'un des compartiments des préfets ?

La première chose que Hermione fit lorsque le train démarra fut de poser Pattenrond sur les cuisses de Ron, où Argent s'était déjà blotti, afin de pouvoir dérouler un parchemin et le lire.

« Hey ! » cria Ron quand les chats commencèrent à se miauler l'un sur l'autre, et à se donner des coups de pattes. « Mes cuisses sont déjà prises. Tiens, Harry. Prends Pattenrond. » Ron fit partir le gros chat orage de ses cuisses pour celles de Harry, qui était assis de son autre côté. Draco Malfoy, qui était assis en face d'eux avec Ginny était clairement horrifié. Harry remarqua que lorsque Ginny tenait son chat noir MacKenzie sur ses cuisses, comme maintenant, son petit ami laissait plusieurs pouces d'écart entre eux, et était pâle comme un fantôme.

Ron mit la tête entre Hermione et son parchemin. « Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? En tant que préfète en chef, vous allez être responsable de… Flûte, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas attendre d'être à l'école pour cela ? »

Elle commença à dire « Je suis préfète en chef maintenant, et je dois… » mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit l'expression suppliante dans ses yeux. Elle soupira et roula le parchemin, disant. « Oh, d'accord… »

Harry était étonné. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup plus de difficultés à faire se relaxer Hermione quand elle était sa petite amie. Il lança un sourire narquois à Ron. « Si tu ne fais pas attention, Ron, tu vas corrompre notre préfète en chef. Avant que tu réalises, elle se mettra à faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute… Inventant ses devoirs d'arithmancie… »

« Oh, comme si je pouvais ! » éclata-t-elle, indignée. « Ce n'est pas pareil qu'en divination. Merci mon Dieu, j'en ai vu assez de cela. »

Ginny se rebiffa. « Ma sœur est assez bonne dans toutes les formes de divination, je te ferai savoir. Et même le professeur Rogue, qui n'accorderait pas au professeur Trelawney le temps d'une journée, respecte ses capacités. Et Maggie dit que de toutes façon, l'Arithmancie est juste une autre forme de divination, et est de plus bien plus basée sur la superstition que quelque chose comme l'astrologie, qui est très complexe et requiert des calculs plus compliqués et la connaissance de l'astronomie. C'est pourquoi elle dit que l'Arithmancie n'est pas beaucoup mieux que le bibliomancie. » Ginny avait l'air de défier Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que cette fille a contre les gens qui ont le don ? » siffla soudain Sandy à Harry d'en dessous ses habits. Il choisit de l'ignorer. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être le traducteur fourchelang d'une dispute à trois sur la divination.

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit Hermione aigrement, « Bien, le professeur Vector dit… »

Ron intervint rapidement avant que sa petite amie et sa sœur ne puisse poursuivre la dispute, et bientôt, la guerre divination / Arithmancie était oubliée. Après que la tension se soit calmée entre les filles, Harry trouva que c'était son meilleur trajet jusqu'à Poudlard depuis très longtemps. Ils firent plusieurs batailles explosives, et jouèrent avec les chats (à part Draco Malfoy), et ils achetèrent bien trop de bonbons, et rirent, parlèrent, et rirent encore. Harry était content de voir que Draco Malfoy se laissait un peu dérider. Il réussit même à rire à sa propre ailurophobie (ainsi qu'Hermione nommait scientifiquement sa peur des chats). Harry était plus qu'un peu inquiet pour lui après sa réaction au sort qu'il avait lancé sur Fleur Delacour.

Il sembla qu'il ne s'était presque pas écoulé de temps quand ils arrivèrent dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils virent la tête de Hagrid dominer la foule des élèves, comme d'habitude « Ca va Harry ? » tonna-t-il, souriant, comme il s'avançait à grands pas vers lui.

Harry lui rendit ce sourire, rayonnant. « Je vais bien, Hagrid. Et toi ? »

A sa surprise, Hagrid haussa les épaules. « Ca ira, je suppose. Tiens. Le directeur voulait que je te donne cela dès que tu descendrais du train. » Il tendit à Harry un parchemin roulé qui ressemblait exactement à celui d'Hermione, et il pensa qu'il commençait par « En tant que préfet en chef, vous serez responsable pour… » Harry le fourra dans la poche de sa robe.

« Merci Hagrid. » Hagrid lui fit un petit demi-sourire… Il semblait assez peu enthousiaste, aux yeux de Harry… Et puis il se tourna et s'avança sur le petit quai, criant, « Les première année, suivez-moi ! Tous les première année ! Attention… »

Tous les cinq quittèrent le quai et montèrent dans un attelage sans chevaux à destination de Poudlard. Harry regarda le château se rapprocher, les fenêtres émettant de la lumière, sans doute la plus belle vue qu'il connaissait. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, avec une myriade de chandelles flottant au-dessus des tables et le plafond, parfaite image du ciel nocturne étoilé, Harry eut vraiment l'impression que tout était en harmonie dans le monde. Il savait qu'il y avait encore des problèmes dans le monde magique (dont la raison du mariage d'Alicia et de Roger n'était pas le moindre), mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, la constance de Poudlard lui donnait la foi dans le fait que tout finirait bien.

Les élèves de retour étaient assis et après un petit moment, les nouveaux première année entrèrent, quelques uns légèrement mouillés (le voyage en travers du lac était parfois un peu houleux). Hagrid fit à nouveau un signe de la tête à Harry, sans sourire, comme il allait vers la table de devant, et Harry regarda très attentivement comme chaque première année était réparti, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait voir ce rituel.

Une des élèves de première année à être réparties était Gabrielle Delacour. Quand Harry la vit, il perdit son sourire. L'esprit de sa sœur était parti, et elle était à Ste Mangouste, où elle allait mettre au monde son enfant sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…

Gabrielle était bien plus grande maintenant qu'elle était en première année que lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. C'était l'une des plus grandes en fait. Elle s'avança vers le Choixpeau, son port aussi altier qu'une reine, et Harry put voir que ses charmes de Vélane affectaient quelques uns des garçons, en dépit de leur jeunesse. Il remarqua, par exemple, que Orion Pierson se tenait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour la regarder par-dessus les autres première année.

« Griffondor ! » décida le Choixpeau après avoir été sur sa tête un temps très bref. Un rugissement d'approbation monta de la table Griffondor, et Harry lui sourit quand elle approcha, se souvenant à quel point sa sœur avait été pleine de gratitude parce qu'il n'avait voulu laisser personne derrière sous l'eau pendant la deuxième tâche, peu importe pour qui l'otage était. Cependant, contrairement à de nombreux autres première année qui étaient au septième ciel d'être finalement à Poudlard, Gabrielle croisa brièvement le regard de Harry avec une expression morte et morne dans ses yeux bleus. Elle s'assit assez loin de lui, mais que ce soit intentionnel ou accidentel, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Quand Orion Pierson s'avança finalement pour être réparti, il lança à Harry un regard de côté, ses yeux noirs écartillés, et Harry lui sourit. Orion n'avait pas passé la nuit précédente à Ascog. Lui et son père étaient descendus à Londres la veille, prenant le dernier ferry quittant l'île, et puis le Magicobus jusque là. (Ils n'avait pas pu prendre le magicobus sur l'île de Bute comme ce dernier ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus de l'eau.) Ils avaient passé la nuit au Chaudron Baveur avant de prendre un taxi pour la gare. Harry regarda le neveu de Sirius s'approcher du Choixpeau, l'air très nerveux, mais peu après qu'il soit sur sa tête, il cria « Griffondor ! ». Orion l'enleva, un sourire excité partageant son visage, comme la table Griffondor éclatait encore une fois en hourras et en applaudissements.

Dumbledore se leva pour parler quand la répartition fut finie, mais avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait finalement regardé la table des professeurs, vraiment regardé. Il fut content de voir Sirius (ce qui signifiait que sa malle était aussi arrivée), comme Ron avait mentionné que les opérationnels étaient impliqués dans quelque chose d'important, et il imaginait qu'il était probablement très content que son neveu soit réparti à Griffondor. Il vit que Rogue était présent aussi, et il avait presque oublié que Mrs Figg était la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'était tellement étrange de la voir vêtue d'une robe bleu océan et d'une chapeau pointu pourpre plutôt que d'une jupe marine et d'une gilet ivoire décoré de poils de chats. Il devrait se rappeler de l'appeler professeur Figg.

Mais la chose vraiment surprenante était que Maggie Dougherty était assise avec le reste des professeurs, portant une robe de sorcier et un chapeau pointu pour la première fois, d'après ce que savait Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait habillée ainsi en tous cas. Elle était assise entre Rogue et, Harry n'en revint pas, le professeur Trelawney, qui ne descendait presque jamais de sa tour. Trelawney ne semblait pas très contente selon lui. En fait, elle avait carrément l'air rebelle.

Dumbledore les salua tous joyeusement et leur souhaita un bon appétit. La nourriture apparut aussitôt sur les tables, et quand la dernière miette du dernier pudding eut disparu, le directeur se leva encore et leur sourit gentiment à tous.

« Bienvenue à chacun d'entre vous ! Je sais que ce nouveau trimestre vous tarde à tous ! Je dois vous délivrer quelques avis maintenant, mais soyez patients, et vous pourrez bientôt rejoindre vos salles communes. J'ai quelques nouvelles excitantes à vous donner ! Je suis content de dire que le ministère de la magie a autorisé Poudlard à donner des formations de transplanage à tous les septième année pendant leur premier trimestre, le but étant pour ces élèves de passer leur permis de transplaner pendant les vacances de Noël. Ces leçons se dérouleront dans la salle municipale de Pré-au-Lard, comme il n'est pas possible de transplaner sur le domaine de l'école. Les cours d'apparition seront assurés par Sirius Black. » Il montra d'un geste de la main Sirius, qui se leva à moitié de sa chaise souriant et faisant un signe de la tête aux élèves. Quelques uns le fixèrent ouvertement, les yeux écartillés et horrifiés. De toute évidence, la plupart d'entre eux s'en souvenait encore comme de Sirius Black le meurtrier en cavale d'après Harry, malgré les récentes informations selon lesquelles il avait été piégé. Harry se demanda combien d'élèves choisiraient vraiment d'apprendre à transplaner avec Sirius comme professeur. Il vit qu'Orion se tassait un peu sur son siège, et puis Harry se demanda si le garçon admettrait que Sirius Black était son oncle.

« Pendant le deuxième trimestre, » continua Dumbledore, « les sixième année qui auront eu leur dix-septième anniversaire en octobre, novembre et décembre commenceront leurs cours de transplanage, avec pour objectif de passer leur permis pendant les vacances de Pâques. Pour le dernier trimestre, ce sera le tour des sixième année qui ont eu leur dix-septième anniversaire avant les vacances de Pâques, ou juste après. Si vous ne passez pas votre permis pendant les vacances de Noël ou de Pâques, vous aurez toujours l'occasion de vous mettre à l'eau à la fin du dernier trimestre. »

« Tout sixième ou septième année qui ne souhaite pas apprendre à transplaner n'aura pas besoin de prendre part aux leçons. Un élève qui souhaite cesser de prendre part aux leçons de transplanage pourra le faire n'importe quand. Tout le monde ne se trouve pas à l'aise avec cela. Ainsi, j'ai eu un oncle qui s'est désartibulé si spectaculairement une fois, que même après, quand il se mouchait… » A côté de lui, le professeur MacGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et haussa les sourcils. Il sourit tristement et continua. « Mais je digresse. Laissez-moi insister sur le fait que ce n'est pas obligatoire. C'est simplement une opportunité que le conseil des gouverneurs, le ministère et la magie et moi-même souhaitons proposer aux élèves de Poudlard qui sont majeurs et qui souhaitent la saisir. »

Il y avait eu un bourdonnement de conversation généralisé sous la voix de Dumbledore depuis qu'ils avaient tous compris ce qu'il disait. Des leçons de transplanage ! Malgré l'agitation que certaines personnes semblaient avoir comme Sirius Black était le professeur, de nombreux élèves semblaient néanmoins très excités. Le visage d'Hermione était lumineux.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron et Harry. « Et dire que je pensais devoir attendre d'être en dehors de l'école pour… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit l'expression de Ron, et Harry se souvint que Ron ne participerait pas aux leçons comme les loups-garous ne peuvent pas transplaner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, à sec. Il ne sourit plus et lui secoua la tête, espérant qu'elle n'en rajouterait pas. Puis soudain, il sursauta. Sandy bougeait sous ses habits. Maintenant, elle passa la tête par son col, regardant autour d'elle pendant quelques secondes avant de faire marche arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais juste voir le monde pour une fois, Harry Potter. Est-ce permis ? » Il n'eut pas la possibilité de lui répondre, comme Dumbledore continuait à parler.

« J'aimerais aussi que vous accueilliez Miss Arabella Figg, notre nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. De nombreux parmi vous ont suivi les cours dispensés par le frère du professeur Figg, Alastor Maugrey, il y a deux ans ! » dit-il avec un sourire. De nombreux élèves remarqua Harry, semblèrent encore plus alarmés que lorsqu'ils avaient été informés du nouveau rôle de Sirius au sein de l'école. Harry se demanda si Dumbledore allait bientôt être pris dans une tempête de chouettes des parents se posant des questions sur ses facultés de jugement.

« J'ai juste un nouveau professeur de plus à vous présenter, » dit le professeur Dumbledore, après que les conversations sur les professeurs Figg et Maugrey soient mortes. « Se joignant à notre estimée professeur Trelawney dans la tour de divination, Miss Margaret Dougherty, une grande voyante qui soulagera le professeur Trelawney pour les élèves de troisième et de quatrième année afin qu'elle ait davantage de temps pour travailler sur son livre presque terminé » il prit un parchemin et le regarda par-dessus ses demies-lunes, « 'Comment regarder la mort en face et rire, ou accepter votre propre fin terrible avec grâce en vingt-neuf leçons faciles'. » Ses yeux bleus étincelaient derrière ses lunettes. « Je suis certain qui nous irons tous acheter le nouveau livre du professeur Trelawney quand il sera publié. »

Il y eut quelques reniflements amusés dans la salle. Dumbledore continua. « Miss Dougherty est une sorcière, naturellement, mais hélas, à cause de circonstances hors de son contrôle, elle n'a pas eu accès a une éducation magique normale dans sa jeunesse. Cependant, elle a passé ses ASPICs en astronomie, arithmancie, runes anciennes, étude des moldus et divination haut la main… » (Ron et Ginny rayonnaient de fierté) « .. et il lui tarde de se joindre à certains de vos cours afin qu'elle puisse finalement obtenir tous ses certificats magiques. Je sais que vous serez respectueux de son admirable ambition de finir son éducation magique, même si vous n'êtes pas habitués à avoir des élèves plus âgés en classe. » Il souriait en disant cela, mais présentait aussi un visage très sévère, et Harry sut que quiconque ennuierait Maggie aurait des nouvelles de Dumbledore lui-même.

« Alors, tu n'as pas vu cela venir, hé, Sandy ? » siffla-t-il doucement en direction de son bras.

Sandy siffla avec dédain. « Bien sûr que si. C'est ce que je vérifiais. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit alors ? »

« Je vois de nombreuses choses, Harry Potter. Pourquoi devrais-je te dire quelque chose que tu peux voir par toi même ? Avec les yeux, je veux dire, plutôt qu'avec le don. Elle était assise juste là. Tu n'aurais pas pu deviner pourquoi ? »

Harry allait lui demander quoi d'autre elle ne lui disait pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il savait, mais les annonces continuèrent.

« Bon, ensuite, à part les annonces concernant l'équipe des professeur, je suis désolé de vous dire qu'à l'exception des préfets et des élèves de septième année qui choisiront de suivre les cours de transplanage, aucun élève ne sera autorisé à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ce trimestre, que ce soit le week-end ou n'importe quand. Les préfets en-dessous de la septième année pourront y aller seulement pour des affaires liées à l'école, envoyés par moi ou un autre professeur. Cela m'attriste de prendre cette décision, spécialement comme je suis certain que cela tardait aux élèves de troisième année… »

« Trop vrai ! » dit Jules Quinn en grognant, et Harry vit Will Flitwick regarder avec désespoir Jamaica Thomas, qui haussa les sourcils et les épaules d'une manière un peu désespérée. (Dean Thomas, d'un autre côté, semblait assez content.) Est-ce que Will avait espéré sortir avec Jamaica à Pré-au-Lard ? se demanda Harry. C'était trop dommage pour les troisième année. Il se souvint maintenant à quel point il avait été anéanti quand les Dursley ne lui avaient pas donné la permission d'y aller.

« Bien, » dit faiblement Harry à Gilian Lockley, qui était assise en face de lui, « au moins, personne ne peut y aller. Ce n'est pas juste l'un d'entre vous. »

Il essayait de montrer le bon côté de la situation. Cela ne fut de toute évidence d'aucune aide. Gilian se mit en fait à pleurer sur l'épaule de Natalie MacDonald. Elle n'était pas la seule dans la grande salle à réagir de cette façon. Harry pouvait voir et entendre la déception émanant des autres tables des maisons. Quelques Serpentards de troisième année se plaignaient assez fort, un frappa la table avec force. Natalie, qui était maintenant en quatrième année, n'avait pu commencer à Poudlard qu'il y a un an, et elle ressentait clairement cette perte. Elle tapota le dos de Gilian et dit doucement « En tant que préfet en chef, bien sûr, tu pourras y aller. » C'était impossible de ne pas entendre l'amertume dans sa voix.

Il s'éclaircit la voix penaudement. « Bien, heu, seulement pour les affaires de l'école, bien sûr, » dit-il faiblement. « Et pour les cours de transplanage. »

Natalie continua à tapoter de dos de Gillian et dit « Là, là… » d'une manière réconfortante, mais elle avait elle-même l'air un peu dégoûtée.

« … et finalement, » dit maintenant Dumbledore, ignorant le grommellement général dans la salle, « Mr Rusard a fait une recommandation, qu'à la lumière des événements tragiques du dernier trimestre, je trouve très prudente. Tous les soirs, tous les élèves doivent être dans leur maison à neuf heures. Après cette heure, vous ne pourrez vous déplacer qu'accompagné par un préfet et avec un mot de votre responsable de maison concernant les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous promenez dans le château. Je ne veux pas empêcher les élèves de rejoindre l'aile de l'hôpital quand ils en ont besoin, ni de récupérer dans les salles de classe les livres qui ont été accidentellement oubliés et qui sont nécessaires pour faire les devoirs. Mais vous devrez pouvoir justifier ces choses. Pour empêcher les élèves de contourner cette règle, tous les préfets et les professeurs se verront assigner des patrouilles dans le château le soir, et croyez-moi quand je dis que si vous quittez votre maison sans permission, ce sera su. »

Harry eut l'impression que les yeux de Dumbledore foraient dans les siens, et il se demandant s'il avait sa propre version de la carte des maraudeurs. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore avoir l'air plus sévère quand il faisait les annonces. Il était habituellement assez jovial le premier jour du trimestre. Personne ne riait maintenant. Il continua, très gravement. « Au dernier trimestre, un groupe d'élèves a fait prisonniers les professeurs dans une des salles communes. » Il ne dit pas que c'était la salle commune de Serpentard, peut-être pour éviter d'alarmer les première année. « Bien qu'il ait été établi que ces élèves étaient eux-mêmes victimes de l'Imperius, cela n'aurait jamais dû être possible que quelqu'un ensorcelle ces élèves et les force à emprisonner leurs professeurs. Attendez-vous » dit-il maintenant, sa voix inflexible, son visage dur, « à faire face à de très graves conséquences si vous sortez des limites ce trimestre. Une infraction ne vous garantira pas une, mais trois retenues. Après cela, je n'hésiterai pas à suspendre les élèves, même les préfets. » dit-il, regardant cette fois Draco Malfoy, selon Harry. Harry put voir Malfoy déglutir, et il pensa à la manière dont il était inconsciemment parti dans la Forêt Interdite. « Si la suspension ne convainc pas un élève indiscipliné de s'amender, je n'aurais plus qu'une issue ouverte. »

La grande salle n'avait jamais été plus silencieuse comme tout le monde assimilait la signification de ces paroles. Ce qu'il voulait dire était très clair. C'était le pire cauchemar d'Hermione :

L'expulsion.

Soudain, Dumbledore frappa des mains et sourit, brusquement joyeux et enjoué. « Et comme d'habitude, les essais de Quidditch commenceront la semaine prochaine, et tous ceux que cela intéresse peuvent en parler à Madame Bibine. Allons ! Nous allons tous passer un bon trimestre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les élèves chantèrent la chanson de l'école sur plus de deux-cent airs différents, mais tous sans enthousiasme, comme tout le monde était encore sous le coup des nouvelles sur les week-end à Pré-au-Lard annulés et les patrouilles de nuit. (Chaque air utilisé avait l'air d'une marche funèbre pour Harry, chacun plus déprimant que le dernier) Harry se demanda combien de temps Hermione et lui allaient devoir dédier aux patrouilles. Il était content qu'ils aient tous deux fini leur formation d'animagus.

Harry et Hermione conduisirent les élèves de Griffondor dans les escaliers jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Hermione demanda à Ginny et Lucy Bailey, la préfète de cinquième année, de prendre en haut les filles de première et deuxième année, tandis que Harry demandait à Karl Fauth, l'autre préfet de cinquième année, de prendre les garçons de première année, et à Tony Perugia de prendre ceux de deuxième. Lui et Hermione conduisirent les troisième année. Avant de se séparer pour gravir les escaliers en spirale des dortoirs des filles et des garçons, Harry chuchota à Hermione « Je pense que notre plus grand risque d'élève hors limites est les troisième année. Ils s'attendaient à plus de liberté cette année. »

Elle acquiesça gravement. « J'ai vu Gillian pleurer sur Natalie. Amy Donegal n'était pas trop contente non plus. »

« En montant, » lui dit doucement Harry, « je pense avoir déjà entendu Andy Donegal et Jules Quinn comploter quelque chose. » Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop le rôle disciplinaire dans lequel il se retrouvait. Il se serait retrouvé dans cette position même s'il n'avait été que préfet, comme il était le préfet le plus âgé de sa maison cette année, mais c'était encore pire d'être préfet en chef. Son comportement devait être au-delà de tout reproche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir cette sorte de pression en résultat.

« Et puis il y a Will et Jamaica. » chuchota-t-elle, se mordant les lèvres en les regardant tous les deux, bavardant près de la cheminée, clairement complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

« Quoi ? A leur âge ? Tu ne pense pas… »

« Non, Harry, bien sûr que non. Pas cela. Mais… Bien, quelques élèves commencent à flirter à cet âge. Un peu. Rien de plus que cela, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que Dean ferait une attaque si quelqu'un posait un doigt sur sa sœur. Cela signifie qu'ils pourraient bien avoir besoin de dissimuler… »

Harry roula les yeux. « J'ai les ASPICs, Voldemort, la sécurité des opérationnels, et un million d'autres choses pour lesquelles m'inquiéter, et maintenant, je dois veiller à ce que les troisième année ne sortent pas pour flirter. Brillant. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »

Orion Pierson fit un signe à Harry comme les première année s'attroupaient dans les escaliers derrière Karl. Il fit un petit signe. Il remarqua que Gabrielle Delacour suivait Lucy et les filles de première année, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il se souvint de Fleur dans sa furie, et fit une note mentale de ne jamais mettre sa petite sœur en colère. Gabrielle n'avait peut-être que onze ans, mais elle était encore un quart vélane, et ses souvenirs du type de danger que cela représentait étaient encore très vifs dans son esprit.

Après que les première année soit montés, Ginny et Tony conduisirent les deuxième année à leur dortoir. Harry se pencha près d'Hermione et dit « Je pense que nous devrions aussi garder un œil sur Gabrielle Delacour. Tu penses… Tu penses que Dumbledore la laissera rendre visite à sa sœur à l'hôpital ? Spécialement après… Après la naissance du bébé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il était très sévère ce soir. Mais le cas de Fleur est assez extraordinaire. Je pense que nous devrons nous assurer que Gabrielle ne s'approche pas de Malfoy. »

Harry écartilla les yeux. « Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait essayer de se venger pour ce qu'il a fait à Fleur ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pour le moment, elle semble juste déprimée. Je ne vois pas comment elle va pouvoir faire quoique ce soit dans cet état. Elle n'aurait aucune force dans sa magie. »

« Oui, bien pour le moment, je préfère les vélanes sans concentration. C'est beaucoup plus sûr selon moi. »

Elle rit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, Harry. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Repose-toi. »

« Hé là, donc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » dit Ron, traversant la pièce à une allure alarmante depuis l'endroit où il parlait Quidditch avec Seamus et Neville. (Dean se tenait avec eux, mais ne participait pas, choisissant à la place de regarder d'un œil noir Will Flitwick.)

Hermione rit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Toi, tu attends ici. Je redescendrai te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »

Un chœur de ouuuuuuh monta des autres dans la pièce, faisant rougir Hermione jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge vif, mais il souriait aussi. « Allons, les filles de troisième année ! » dit-elle avec impatience. Ginny et les deuxième année avaient déjà disparu. Hermione conduisit les autres filles vers l'escalier. Jamaica lança par-dessus son épaule un regard à Will, qui lui fit un petit geste et un sourire.

« Tu ne pourrais pas lancer un sort sur son lit afin qu'il se transforme et pelote d'épingles au milieu de la nuit ? »fit un chuchotement rauque à l'oreille de Harry.

Il se tourna soudain. Dean se tenait très proche de lui, et il cria de surprise. Après s'être calmé, il dit avec colère « Ne fais pas cela ! » Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était Dean qui parlait, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait demandé à Harry de lancer un maléfice sur le lit de Will Flitwick. « Je ne vais rien faire au lit de Will, Dean ! Retiens-toi ! » chuchota-t-il avec force.

Il se sentit très en colère, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que l'un de ses amis essaye de le faire abuser de son autorité. « Allons, les garçons de troisième année ! » dit-il avec impatience, voulant lui-même se mettre au lit. Il les conduisit dans l'escalier et se souvint avoir fait de même avec eux quand ils étaient en première année, pour leur première nuit à Poudlard. Cela semblait être il y a une éternité. Ils étaient de petits garçons en ce temps là. Maintenant, ils semblaient presque adultes. Will Flitwick était presque aussi grand que Harry et Andy Donegal avait aussi beaucoup grandi. Il dominait sa sœur jumelle Amy maintenant.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent le dortoir. « Bien, je ne vais pas vous border. » leur dit-il négligemment, ne voulant pas se lancer dans une autre conversation sur les visites à Pré-au-Lard. « Bonne nuit les gars. »

Il y eut un chœur sans grand entrain de 'Bonne nuit', et Harry referma la porte, content d'en avoir fini avec son travail pour la nuit. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre la plus haute, qui avait maintenant un panneau sur la porte disant septième année. Il fit une pause en le fixant un moment. Ma dernière année. C'était un sentiment tellement étrange. C'était comme hier qu'il faisait ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois avec Hagrid. Il passa ses doigts sur les lettres. Puis il entendit ses compagnons de chambrée monter les escaliers et il tourna à la hâte le bouton de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il était déjà en pyjama quand Seamus Dean et Neville entrèrent. Harry commença à se mettre au lit quand il réalisa que Ron n'était pas encore monté. Il resta allongé dans l'obscurité après que les autres garçons aient éteint les bougies, s'endormant avant que Ron ne remonte, malgré ses bonnes intentions.

xxxxx

Le matin suivant, Ron n'était pas au lit quand Harry se réveilla, mais le lit avait été défait. Harry s'habilla pour aller courir et descendit dans la salle commune pour retrouver les autres. Ron était déjà habillé, s'étirant sur le tapis à côté de Ginny, Tony et Ruth. (Tony et Ruth étaient maintenant officiellement ensemble). Hermione arriva juste après Harry. Annika ne venait pas courir, les informa Ginny, mais Ruth si. Harry pensa que Annika avait participé seulement pour essayer d'intéresser Ron, qui était maintenant pris. Apparemment Tony avait convaincu Ruth de commencer à participer à la course matinale. Harry lui sourit. Il préférait sa compagnie à celle d'Annika de toutes façons.

Ils retrouvèrent Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner dans le hall d'entrée, comme avant, et tous les huit partirent vers le terrain de Quidditch pour leur course matinale. Cependant, juste comme ils l'atteignaient, une grosse voix retentit. « Arrêtez là ! »

Harry virevolta, surpris, juste au moment ou Crocdur lui bondissait dessus avec joie. L'énorme chien le renversa au sol et commença à lui lécher le visage avec tant d'enthousiasme que ses lunettes furent complètement recouvertes de salive. Harry rit et grimaça en même temps, disant « Casse-toi, Crocdur. » tout en grattant affectueusement le chien derrière les oreilles. Malgré l'accueil de Crocdur, Harry dut s'admettre que le ton de Hagrid avait été assez inquiétant. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Hagrid utiliser cette voix était quand il avait menacé Karkaroff pour avoir insulté Dumbledore, juste avant la troisième tâche du tournoi. « Hagrid ! » dit-il, essayant de sourire, bien qu'il puisse voir que le demi-géant n'était pas très content. Il se releva et commença à nettoyer ses lunettes dans son t-shirt, tandis que Crocdur s'asseyait à côté de lui, haletant joyeusement. « Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup te parler hier soir. Comment… »

« Vous êtes tous hors limites. » dit-il en grognant, sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Il se comportait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Ron, Harry et Hermione de toute sa vie, et encore moins les autres.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry avec indignation. « Depuis quand le terrain de Quidditch est en dehors des limites ? » se sentant maintenant plus irrité qu'amusé par l'accueil de Crocdur, il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche avant de rapidement remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Bien, heu, » hésita Hagrid, louchant maintenant sur son parchemin. « Pas hors-limites pour ce qui est du lieu, tu vois, » dit-il en hésitant maintenant, tenant le parchemin encore plus près. « Plus… par rapport à l'heure, tu vois… »

« Comment sommes-nous hors limites par rapport au temps ? » dit maintenant Draco Malfoy, avec une pointe de mépris dans sa voix, comme s'il doutait que Hagrid puisse vraiment dire l'heure. Il n'avait jamais aimé Hagrid, et n'avait clairement rien changé à cela.

« Heu, laissez-moi voir… Après neuf heures, tous les élèves doivent rester dans leurs maisons à moins qu'ils aient la permission de leur responsable de maison pour en sortir… Non, ce n'est pas cela. Heu… » dit-il, parcourant la page, cherchant quelque chose et ne le trouvant pas.

« Hagrid, » dit Hermione pour le raisonner maintenant. « Le directeur n'a pas dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal à être dehors à sept heures du matin, ni à faire de l'exercice sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je doute que ce parchemin dise quoique ce soit de la sorte. J'ai reçu un parchemin avec toutes les nouvelles règles, et je me souviens qu'il disait que les patrouilles se déroulaient chaque nuit à partir de neuf heures et jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Je l'ai lu deux fois avant de me coucher hier soir. » Harry réalisa maintenant que son parchemin (celui que Hagrid lui avait donné à la gare) était probablement le même. Il n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil encore.

Hagrid le regarda encore avant d'admettre. « Non, je suppose que non, si tu le dis, Hermione. C'est juste… Flûte, je suis tellement nerveux avec toutes ces nouvelles règles. Je ne m'attendais pas à tous vous voir ici et j'ai été surpris… Je supposais que ce ne pouvait pas être bien que des élèves soient sur le terrain deux heures avant les cours… Je ne suis habituellement pas levé à cette heure, mais Crocdur a aboyé alors j'ai pensé que je devais aller jeter un œil… »

Harry savait qu'il tardait à Crocdur de le revoir, et il sourit à Hagrid. « Bien, Ron et Ruth sont les deux seuls à ne pas être préfets, alors ne penses-tu pas qu'ils soient accompagnés par le préfet et la préfète en chef et quatre autres préfets est adéquat pour les autoriser à sortir de la maison Griffondor ? » Hagrid vit dans ses yeux qu'il plaisantait, et il se mit à rire aussi.

« Tu m'as eu Harry, là. Je suis désolé. Il ne me tarde pas de faire les patrouilles dans le château non plus. Je vais probablement sursauter au plus petit bruit. Et Crocdur sera encore pire. » Il caressa affectueusement le chien et Crocdur souleva sa tête et gémit un instant.

« Bien, » dit Draco Malfoy, l'air assez impatient, « Pouvons-nous aller courir maintenant qu'il a été déterminé que nous ne sommes pas hors limites ? » Hagrid le regarda avec dégoût.

« Je garderai un œil sur toi, Malfoy. » dit Hagrid d'un ton menaçant, sa voix plus basse. « Je ne suis pas de ceux qui croient à cette histoire d'Imperius. Je me souviens avoir été enfermé dans ce qui te sert de salle commune au dernier trimestre. »

« Ce n'était pas moi ! » dit Malfoy avec indignation. « Je suis parti dans la forêt pour essayer de secourir mon responsable de maison ! »

« Oui, et c'est Harry qui a fini par le faire. Et par te sauver aussi. » le non dit resta dans l'air, les paroles qui mettaient en question la sagesse de Harry de faire cela. Harry pouvait dire que cela démangeait Hagrid de le dire, mais il était un professeur, en plus d'être un ami de Harry, et il n'osa pas.

« C'est assez, Malfoy. » dit sèchement Harry. « Il est temps de nous mettre à courir. »

Draco Malfoy se laissa entraîner loin de Hagrid par Ginny. « J'ai déjà dit. » commenta-t-il, l'air vexé. Ginny se mordit les lèvres et croisa le regard de Harry. Elle avait l'air très troublée. Il espérait qu'il aurait une chance de lui parler en privé bientôt. Il avait encore son amulette, et il avait aussi d'autres problèmes à gérer.

Sous le regard attentif de Hagrid (il monta dans les gradins de Quidditch avec Crocdur et sembla poser un regard noir sur Malfoy tout le temps), ils coururent, puis revinrent au château pour se doucher et s'habiller pour le petit déjeuner. Quand ils furent assis à la table Griffondor, Hermione fit passer les emplois du temps aux septième année. Harry l'examina en enfournant des œufs. La matinée promettait d'être relativement calme, avec sortilèges suivi d'histoire de la magie. Puis il grogna. Après le déjeuner, ils avaient divination. Cela ferait plus que rattraper le matin.

Il fut surpris quand il arriva dans la salle de sortilège et découvrit qu'elle semblait plus grande qu'avant. Un mur semblait avoir été enlevé entre elle et la salle adjacente. Une autre chose inhabituelle était que tous les élèves de septième année étaient présents, de toutes les maisons.

« Asseyez-vous tout le monde, asseyez-vous. » leur dit le professeur Flitwick, souriant joyeusement. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait quarante élèves. Les bureaux étaient alignés sur deux rangées parallèles au périmètre de la salle, et le professeur Flitwick se tenait sur une estrade, au centre, tandis que, d'une manière prévisible, ils se séparèrent selon leur maison. Harry grimaça quand il vit que les Serpentards s'asseyaient à gauche des Griffondors. Les Serdaigles étaient en face des Griffondors, et les Poufsouffles en face des Serpentards.

« Bienvenus en sortilèges avancés ! » clama Flitwick avec délice. « Comme vous voyez, à ce niveau, vous suivrez les cours avec tous les autres élèves de votre année. Ce cours est le premier les mardi et jeudi, et je m'attends à ce que les préfets et ceux qui sont membres du club de duel m'assistent dans mon instruction, afin que nous puissions parfois nous répartir en plus petits groupes pour les leçons pratiques. » Ses yeux brillèrent spécialement en direction de Harry, capitaine du club de duel.

Le premier jour, Flitwick se limita à leur déclamer les sortilèges qu'ils devraient maîtriser pour préparer leurs ASPICs à la fin du dernier trimestre. Il parla de mémoire, sans notes, faisant les cent pas sur sa plate-forme, et plus de trois douzaines d'élèves écrivirent avec diligence tout ce qu'il disait, la pièce complètement silencieuse, à part sa petite voix haut perchée et le bruit des plumes grattant le parchemin.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Harry plia son poignet, ayant l'impression qu'il allait se briser. Il suivit Ron et Hermione dans les escaliers jusqu'à une cour, reconnaissant pour la pause matinale. Il s'effondra dans l'herbe, grognant. Ron le rejoignit.

« Bon Dieu, il a pris de leçons de Binns sur comment être ennuyeux ? » Se plaignit Ron, tandis que Hermione les ignorait tous les deux et se penchait sur ses notes de sortilèges, faisant des corrections ici ou là.

« N'oublie pas, Ron, » lui rappela Harry, « que nous avons le vrai maintenant. Binns, je veux dire. Une autre heure et demie à écrire, écrire, écrire… »

Ron grogna et ferma les yeux. « Je vais ronfler dans dix minutes si c'est comme cela. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien, Binns ne remarque habituellement pas les gens qui dorment. Ce qui le dérange vraiment c'est quand quelqu'un fait attention. » ajouta-t-il, se souvenant à quel point Binns avait été choqué en deuxième année quand Hermione avait essayé de le questionner sur la Chambre des Secrets.

En fait, l'histoire de la magie tardait à Harry, comme il avait l'impression qu'une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas plus tôt atteint la salle de classe à la fin de la pause que Rusard les arrêta, lui et Hermione, et leur dit, d'une voix méprisante, que le directeur avait besoin de leur parler. Avant de suivre Rusard, il vit que la salle d'histoire de la magie était aussi plus pleine que d'habitude, à nouveau peuplée par tous les septième année. La bouche de Draco Malfoy se tordit quand il aperçut Harry et Hermione être appelés ailleurs. Il avait l'air plus qu'un peu jaloux qu'ils n'aient pas à assister à une heure et demie de Binns.

Hermione, d'un autre côté, était grognon comme ils suivaient Rusard. Elle était la seule personne que Harry connaissait qui aimait l'histoire de la magie, ayant lu l'histoire de Poudlard de nombreuses fois (plus de fois que les auteurs, selon Harry).

Quand ils atteignirent la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Rusard croassa « Chocogrenouilles. »

Le passage s'ouvrit et Rusard se mit de côté après avoir demandé avec son amabilité habituelle « Vous avez tous les deux entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » Ils acquiescèrent en silence. « Bien. Souvenez-vous en. En tant que préfet et préfète en chef, vous en aurez besoin. Mais… Ne le dites à personne, » grogna-t-il, « si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. »

Les poils se dressèrent sur la nuque de Harry. Hermione pâlit sous son bronzage. Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, ne parlant toujours pas, avant de se détourner de lui. Le mur se referma derrière eux et l'escalier en spirale montant les amena rapidement à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Avant qu'ils ne puissent frapper, ils entendirent le directeur dire « Entrez, entrez, Harry et Hermione. »

Harry ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne, souriant en voyant le soleil de septembre passer par les fenêtres de la tour, le fourbi habituel et familier (la maquette du système solaire, le Choixpeau, les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices ronflant paisiblement dans leurs cadres, et Fumseck, le phénix domestique de Dumbledore, dormant sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre ouverte).

Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Maggie Dougherty était déjà assise dans une chaise en face le bureau du directeur, et Severus Rogue se tenait à côté d'elle. Le directeur sourit à Harry et Hermione quand ils entrèrent. Maggie rayonnait, puis elle parla comme si elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Je viens d'être répartie. Je suis une Griffondor ! »

Hermione se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. « Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! » Puis elle remarqua Rogue se tenant à proximité. « Je veux dire… Heu, bien, c'est … »

« Vous êtes autorisée à être contente que quelque de la pointure de Miss Dougherty soit dans votre maison, Miss Granger. » l'informa-t-il rigidement. « Elle ne vivra cependant pas dans la maison Griffondor, comme elle fait aussi partie des enseignants. Elle vivra dans leur quartier. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il se souvint avoir lui-même vécu dans le logement des professeurs. Cela signifiait que Maggie et Rogue ne seraient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Il se demanda s'ils continueraient à avoir des relations de quelque sorte maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard, comme Maggie allait étudier les Potions, entre autres choses, cela signifiait qu'elle sortait avec son professeur. Il réalisa que cela pouvait être compliqué. Il se demanda si Dumbledore avait parlé au Choixpeau pour s'assurer qu'elle n'irait pas dans la maison Serpentard (pas qu'il y ait probablement eu un grand danger à cela), afin que l'autorité que Rogue aurait sur elle ne dure que pendant les cours de potions.

« Si vous avez des problèmes, vous pouvez en parler à Harry et Hermione, et tant que préfets de septième année de votre maison. » dit maintenant Dumbledore à Maggie. « ou à votre responsable de maison, le professeur MacGonagall. »

Maggie acquiesça poliment. « Oui, sir. Je m'en souviendrai. » Dumbledore balaya le 'sir' de la main avec impatience.

« Allons, allons, vous êtes maintenant adulte, et aussi un professeur. Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus, comme les autres professeurs. Vous savez que deux de vos frères ont été préfets en chef ? Et que votre sœur est préfète. »

Elle sourit. « Oui, je sais. Est-ce que…. Est-ce que le personnel et les élèves savent que je suis en fait une Weasley ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Non, ce n'est pas connaissance commune. Quelques personnes qui voient une ressemblance entre vous et votre sœur pourraient deviner, mais je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas trop connu que vous êtes Peggy Weasley. Il y avait une raison pour qu'on dise à Peter Pettigrew de vous tuer avec votre sœur, et bien que je ne croie pas que l'une d'entre vous soit la fille de la guerre de la Prophétie, cela n'empêchera pas d'autres d'essayer de satisfaire Voldemort en éliminant tous ceux qui pourraient être candidats. Je ne réfute pas la possibilité que malgré toutes les précautions que nous avons pris, Voldemort puisse avoir de nombreux yeux et de nombreuses oreilles ici à l'école. Alors que j'avais habituellement l'impression que Poudlard était un endroit très sûr, on nous a montré au dernier trimestre à quel point cela pouvait être faux. Je ne souhaite pas vous mettre en danger ma chère. Les élèves devront vous appeler Miss Dougherty quand vous leur enseignerez, et Maggie quand vous serez leur camarade, et les professeurs vous appelleront Miss Dougherty quand ils vous enseigneront, et Maggie quand vous serez dans la salle des professeurs et les autres lieux où vous êtes leur pair. »

Harry croisa maintenant le regard de Dumbledore. « Est-ce que ce ne sera pas un peu bizarre ? Quelques élèves pourraient avoir son enseignement et être assis à ses côtés dans une autre classe. »

« Pas pour le moment. Elle va enseigner la divination aux troisième et quatrième année, et participer à de nombreux cours de première année. Cependant, je compte sur vous deux pour intervenir s'il devait y avoir… Des complications découlant de cet arrangement. Maggie a un emploi du temps très rempli. Elle enseignera trois matinées et une après-midi, et suivra les cours de métamorphose, potions, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilège, herbologie et histoire de la magie pendant le restant du temps. Elle a toutefois l'option de simplement lire le matériel d'histoire de la magie et de passer les tests, afin de faire quelques pauses dans son emploi du temps. Severus a aussi proposé de la tutorer en potions pendant les week-end, afin qu'ils puissent avancer plus rapidement et peut-être se joindre aux élèves de deuxième année au printemps. » Harry haussa ses sourcils, mais Dumbledore ne semblait voir aucun problème à ce plan.

« En parlant de potions, sir, qui , heu, s'occupe de la classe maintenant ? » demanda Harry en hésitant. Rogue se rebiffa.

« Merci de vous faire tant de souci pour le bien être de mes élèves, Mr Potter, mais j'ai demandé aux préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de cinquième année de rester après le premier cours, et ils surveillent actuellement la classe. Miss Dougherty… euh, Maggie… Et moi allons retourner sous peu aux donjons pour les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de première année. Les cours auxquels elle participe n'auront aucune connection avec le fait qu'elle est une Griffondor. »

Harry se sentit rougir. « Est-ce tout pour le moment sir ? » demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

« Oui et non. Je dois vous demander de dire à Ginny, Ron et Draco Malfoy qu'il est important de ne pas diffuser l'identité de Maggie Weasley. Si quelqu'un d'autre sait… En fait, qui d'autre sait ? »

Harry réfléchit, les sourcils froncés. « Il y a Sirius et Remus. Le restant des Weasley… Ce qui doit sans doute inclure Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson, comme ils vivent à Bout-du-Lard avec Percy et les jumeaux. Et Katie Bell. Elle vient de commencer sa formation d'auror. »

Dumbledore fit une tente avec ses doigts et eut l'air pensif. « Hmm. Cela la met hors d'atteinte pour le moment. Les futurs aurors sont séquestrés. Et Pour Sirius et Remus, ils savent qu'il ne faut rien dire. J'irai rendre une visite au Terrier et à Bout-du-Lard pour parler aux autres personnes impliquées. » Il regarda Maggie avec sérieux. « Je suis sûr que Harry n'a jamais souhaité vous mettre en danger, ma chère, quand il a décidé de vous trouver. Ses intentions étaient bonnes. Il voulait simplement vous réunir avec votre famille. Nous allons faire en sorte que vous soyez parfaitement en sécurité ici, et que vous receviez l'éducation magique que vous auriez dû avoir quand vous étiez plus jeune. »

Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Ses intentions étaient bonnes. Cela lui avait causé des problèmes avant. Mais Maggie lui sourit simplement largement. « Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Harry de m'avoir trouvé, Albus. Depuis lors, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve dont je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je sais que je serai en sécurité ici. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore, qui, d'une manière assez dérangeante, n'en semblait lui-même pas si sûr. Mais il montra de la tête la cheminée et dit gentiment « Vous devriez probablement partir pour les donjons. Ayez un bon cours, Maggie ! » avant qu'elle et Rogue jettent de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et disent « bureau de Severus Rogue ! »

Quand ils furent partis, Dumbledore leur montra les chaises devant lui. « Maintenant, nous devons parler d'une ou deux petites choses, alors mettez-vous à l'aise. » Harry et Hermione s'assirent et Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en enleva une pile de parchemins. Harry les prit maladroitement. C'était un gros paquet.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, essayant de ne tomber aucun parchemin.

« L'emploi du temps des patrouilles. Hermione et toi devez les distribuer aux autres préfets pendant le déjeuner. Les élèves ne patrouilleront que quatre nuits par semaine, les professeurs six nuits par semaine. Jetez-y un coup d'œil afin de savoir quand vous serez sur le pont. »

Harry déroula l'un des parchemins et le parcourut à la recherche du nom 'Potter', tandis qu'Hermione en prenait un autre et faisait de même. Le premier quart commençait tous les soirs à neuf heures, le deuxième à onze heures trente, le troisième à deux heures, et le quatrième à quatre heures et demies jusqu'à sept heures du matin. Le château serait patrouillé par vingt-quatre personnes pendant dix heures par nuit, à raison de six personnes par quart.

« Allons-y Harry » dit Hermione, l'ayant rapidement parcouru. « Dimanche, je suis du premier quart et tu es du deuxième. Ensuite je suis du troisième mercredi pendant que tu es du quatrième. Nous sommes tous les deux du deuxième quart le jeudi, puis tu es encore du quatrième vendredi et je suis du troisième samedi. »

Harry remarqua qu'il était de service avec Ginny le dimanche de onze heures trente à deux heures du matin, et il déglutit. Et il était avec Malfoy pour le quatrième quart du vendredi, de quatre heures et demie à sept heures du matin. Super, pensa-t-il. Puis il remarqua que Ginny ne patrouillait jamais en même temps que Malfoy, alors que Malfoy patrouillait en même temps que Mariah Kirkner le lundi de quatre heures et demie à sept heures.

« Alors, je vous confie cela. Vous allez aussi tous les deux vous occuper des réunions des préfets le dimanche soir, de sept à huit, pendant que je m'occuperais en même temps de celles de l'équipe enseignante. Juste avant huit heures, vous ajournerez la réunion des préfets afin de pouvoir vous joindre à la réunion dans la salle des professeurs, comme vous êtes la liaison entre les élèves qui patrouillent et les professeurs. Des questions ? » Ils secouèrent la tête, regardant encore les emplois du temps. Il acquiesça. « Bon. » Il ouvrit un autre tiroir de son bureau et sortit une enveloppe blanche qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci passa maladroitement le paquet de parchemins à Hermione, afin de pouvoir prendre ce que Dumbledore lui tendait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à du parchemin, mais au type d'enveloppe typiquement acheté chez un papetier moldu. Il posa un regard interrogatif sur le directeur.

« Ta tante m'a envoyé cela avec Arabella, Harry. Je pense que tu devrais la voir. »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et un papier jauni en tomba. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser. C'était son certificat de naissance. « J'attendais cela ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux passer les essais pour l'équipe nationale galloise, professeur ? Je veux dire… Ai-je l'autorisation ? »

Mais Dumbledore gloussait déjà. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je vais m'occuper de ton transport. Les essais sont dans un adorable château du pays de Gales, où la finale sera jouée plus tard cette année. Et Ron a déjà reçu ma permission pour les essais pour l'Angleterre. »

Harry n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire s'il avait voulu. « Oh, merci professeur ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient. « Avec plaisir, Harry. Mais je pense qu'avant que tu dises quoique ce soit d'autre, tu devrais lire la lettre dans cette enveloppe. »

Harry la déplia, et comme il la lisait, il sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il leva les yeux vers son directeur, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit remplacé d'un instant à l'autre par quelque monstre dont la potion de polynectar perdrait son effet et révèlerait sa vraie forme de Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew ou Lucius Malfoy. Non, pensa Harry, ce n'est pas possible…

Hermione le fixait, soucieuse. « Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? »

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, laissant glisser la lettre de ses mains en chuchotant. « Tante Petunia va venir à Poudlard. »

xxxxx

Harry ne sut jamais comme il traversa le restant de sa journée. Même les remarques les plus mordantes de Trelawney ne l'atteignirent pas en divination. (Sandy avait aussi fait quelques remarques acerbes sur Trelawney. Harry trouvait que sa langue était définitivement plus acérée qu'avant, mais il avait choisi de ne pas les partager avec Ron) Après la fin des cours, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Tante Petunia à Poudlard. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ron s'effondra dans le fauteuil à côté, se plaignant du travail que Trelawney leur avait déjà donné à faire. Harry lui avait dit pour sa tante au déjeuner, mais il semblait avoir déjà oublié (ou il ne réalisait pas l'impact que cela avait sur Harry, ce qui était à prévoir). Hermione était assise près des fenêtres, avec de nombreux livres ouverts sur la table devant elle. Elle avait eu sa dernière période de temps de la journée libre, comme l'Arithmancie était le mercredi après déjeuner, pendant que Ron et Harry étaient libres. Quand elle remarqua Harry et Ron, elle ferma ses livres et alla les rejoindre. Elle se leva et alla vers eux, embrassa Ron sur le front et se percha sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, fixant Harry avec un regard sévère qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Finalement il explosa. « D'accord, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait maintenant… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. C'est ce que tu n'as pas fait. Pendant que je vous attendais tous les deux, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu n'avais pas du tout dit à Ron, et quelque chose que tu ne m'avais pas totalement dit… Juste un peu, chez Alicia. » Elle haussa les sourcils, tandis que Harry la regardait, perplexe. Comme il ne comprenait pas, elle roula les yeux. « Tu sais, la raison pour laquelle tu étais si distrait l'an passé... »

« Ooooh ! » fit soudain Harry, écartillant les yeux. « Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. J'ai oublié. » Il avait actuellement bien trop de choses à penser.

Les yeux de Ron allaient de l'un à l'autre. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ne faisons pas cela ici. » chuchota Hermione, se levant et allant vers l'escalier des garçons. Harry acquiesça, puis s'arrêta net.

« Attendez… Je préfèrerais ne pas risquer que quelqu'un rentre, et il est impossible mettre un sort de fermeture correct sur la porte du dortoir. Nous avons besoin que quelqu'un monte la garde. »

« Mais qui ? » demanda doucement Hermione. « Qui que ce soit à qui tu le demanderas voudra savoir pourquoi. »

Puis Harry aperçut Ginny, assise avec Ruth et Zoey. « Oui, je sais. Mais c'est bon. Je vais demander à Ginny. Elle sait déjà. »

« Elle sait déjà ! » dit Ron avec indignation. « Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle sait que je ne sais pas, mais je sais que je pense que j'aurais dû savoir avant qu'elle sache ! Je veux dire… »

Hermione sourit et mit la main sur son bras. « C'est bon, nous comprenons. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que Harry lui ai dit… »

« Heu oui. Je vais devoir expliquer cela aussi, je suppose. » dit Harry. « Attendez une minute. »

Il alla vers Ginny, Ruth et Zoey et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Ginny « Ron, Hermione et moi aurions besoin de ton aide. Tu aurais environ une heure à nous consacrer ? »

Elle lui fronça les sourcils, étonnée, mais acquiesça et se prépara à se lever, posant son livre de métamorphose. « Prends un livre. » l'avertit-il, « Tu pourrais vouloir quelque chose pour lire. »

Maintenant, elle avait l'air plus confuse que jamais, mais elle prit le livre et le suivit là où se tenaient Ron et Hermione. Harry les conduisit dans les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des septième année.

Quand ils eurent refermé la porte, il se tourna vers eux et dit « D'accord. Les filles savent déjà, et maintenant, cela va être ton tour, Ron. » Il se lança rapidement dans l'histoire du premier septembre dernier, s'étant habitué à une manière de la raconter maintenant qu'il l'avait déjà dite à Ginny et Hermione. Les yeux de Ron s'écartillèrent quand Harry lui expliqua pourquoi il semblait si étrange quand il était monté à bord du Poudlard Express l'année d'avant. En parlant, Harry pouvait à peine croire que tout cela était arrivé il y a toute une année. Cela semblait être hier…

« Et je vais expliquer quelques autres choses sur cet autre vie aussi à toi, Ron, et à toi Hermione, mais je vais utiliser ma pensine pour le faire, alors nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être dérangés. C'est là où tu interviens, Ginny. Peux-tu… Tu penses que tu pourrais rester sur le palier et arrêter quiconque voudrait rentrer ? Une fois que nous serons dans la pensine, nous ne pourrons pas savoir ce qui se passe en dehors, et nous ne pourrions pas empêcher quelqu'un de voir ce qui se passe dedans. Est-ce cela ne te dérange pas trop ? »

Harry vit de suite que si, et il se sentit terrible. Le visage de Ginny se ferma. Harry grimaça, puis la prit par la main. « Vous nous excusez un instant ? » dit-il à Ron et Hermione, conduisant Ginny en dehors de la chambre et refermant la porte.

« Est-ce pourquoi tu m'as demandé de monter ici ? Afin que je serve de garde ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres. « Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui je pouvais demander, Ginny. Tu es la seule autre élève qui est au courant du changement de temps. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue savent, mais je ne peux pas vraiment leur demander à eux, n'est-ce pas. S'il-te-plaît, Ginny ? » plaida-t-il, touchant légèrement son bras. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. « Je suis si content que tu sois la première personne à qui je l'ai dit après Dumbledore et Rogue, c'est vrai. Je suis content que nous ayons passés cette nuit à Bout-du-Lard à parler… Mais je n'ai raconté qu'une très petite partie de cela à Hermione, et jusqu'à maintenant, Ron ne sait rien du tout, et ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Tu en sais bien plus qu'eux… »

« Tu parleras de moi à Ron ? »

« Quoi ? »

« De… De ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre dans ton autre vie. »

Harry referma sa bouche, réfléchissant à cela. « Je… Je n'ai rien inclus dans la pensine qui l'énerverait à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il… Qu'il veuille me voir t'embrasser comme ma petite amie… » En encore moins te faire l'amour, pensa-t-il, ce que Ginny ne savait même pas. Il se demanda si elle le suspectait cependant. « Je pense toutefois que je devrais lui dire que tu étais ma petite amie. Je vais être un petit peu sélectif. Il y a des choses qui l'énerveraient vraiment s'il savait, et il n'y a aucune raison que je voie pour faire cela. Alors tu le feras ? Tu garderas la porte ? »

Elle grimaça, comme si elle faisait cela contre son meilleur jugement. « D'accord, oui. Je le ferai. »

Puis Harry se souvint de quelque chose d'autre. « Oh ! Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Il y a un moyen que tu puisses voir ce qui est arrivé depuis ici. Même si tu ne pourras pas entendre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Il enleva l'amulette du basilik de sa poche. « Je voulais te la rendre depuis la veille du mariage. C'est comme cela que j'ai su que tu étais en danger quand tu étais à cheval. »

Elle la lui prit, l'étonnement se peignant sur son visage. « Oh ! Je me demandais ce que j'en avais fait. Je pensais l'avoir perdue en faisant du cheval, mais de toute évidence, je ne l'avais jamais mise ce jour-là… »

Harry l'attacha autour de son cou, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tu pourras me voir dans la pensine si tu la tiens. D'accord ? Cela fera pour le moment ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça. « Vas-y. Tu as raison. Ron est ton meilleur ami. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu peux. Ce qui ne le fera pas exploser en tous cas. » Elle sourit. Il lutta pour ne pas l'embrasser proprement, et revint dans le dortoir où ses amis attendaient.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas préparé à comment ils passaient leur temps pendant qu'ils attendaient. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, Ron et Hermione étaient sur le lit de Ron. Hermione était allongée au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres voyageant sur sa gorge jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa robe était déjà entr'ouverte, et il passait ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et dans ses cheveux, pendant qu'elle le faisait émettre des sons d'agonie et de plaisir, ses yeux fermés. Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, puis dit. « Je dois y aller ? Vous préfèreriez faire autre chose que… »

« Harry ! » cria Hermione, roulant de sur Ron trop rapidement, et puis continuant de rouler jusque par terre avec un bruit sourd qui fit tressaillir les deux garçons et leur fit crier son nom. Toutefois, elle se remit rapidement debout, essayant de paraître aussi digne que possible en brossant sa robe, et en peignant ses cheveux impeignables. Elle n'avait probablement jamais eu l'air moins digne. Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Hé, vous êtes prêts tous les deux ? »

Hermione était très rouge, et Ron reboutonnait sa robe, ses oreilles d'un rose brillant. « On savait pas combien de temps tu allais prendre. » marmonna Ron. Harry alla jusqu'à sa garde-robe et sortit sa pensine, la plaçant sur sa table de chevet et sortant sa baguette. « Vous allez tous les deux avoir besoin de votre baguette aussi. » les informa-t-il. Il savait qu'Hermione savait comment faire, mais il était assez certain que Ron n'avait jamais été dans une pensine auparavant. Peu après ils étaient tous trois tombés dans la chambre de Harry à Bout-du Lard, le jour où il avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit sa chambre, quand il était un petit garçon, avant qu'ils n'achètent la maison. Ses meilleurs amis fixaient la pièce, puis Harry, puis Lily Evans et le petit Harry qui étaient déjà là, oublieux de leur présence. Ron resta bouche bée et Hermione resta incrédule, ne s'attendant peut-être pas à voir cette sorte de preuve que Harry avait vraiment eu une enfance avec sa mère.

Il commença à raconter à ses meilleurs amis son autre vie.

xxxxx

Quand ils se posèrent sur le sol du dortoir après une pirouette, Ron avait le visage couleur cendre, et Hermione sanglotait. Elle se jeta sur Harry, pleurant carrément, et il lui tapota le dos, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage aussi. Ron s'assit à l'écart d'eux, ses yeux voilés, une expression fautive inconfondable sur son visage. Harry se sépara d'Hermione avec quelque difficulté, et dit à son ami. « Ce n'était pas ta faute, Ron. »

Les yeux bleus de Ron étaient assombris par la douleur. « Tu as tué ta mère pour moi. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Pour elle. Comment pouvais-je… Comment pouvais-je laisser ma propre mère devenir une meurtrière pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sirius et Remus le faire quand j'étais en troisième année. Comment pouvais-je la laisser elle ? »

Ils s'étaient assis sur le sol de la cave, regardant le Harry et le Ron de la pensine s'avancer vers la forme immobile de Lily Evans sur le sol poussiéreux avant que Harry décide qu'ils en avaient assez vu pour la journée. Cela avait déjà été assez pénible quand il avait dû extraire ses pensées de son esprit pour les placer dans la pensine. Les revoir avec Ron et Hermione lui avait causé une émotion irrépressible. Harry les avait fait ressortir de la pensine après cela. Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, se voyant désarmer sa mère à nouveau, la voyant voler en arrière dans les airs, voyant l'expression qu'elle arborait sur le visage avant que sa tête ne frappe le bloc de roche qui l'avait tuée.

Il remonta ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux avec impatience. Il avait réussi à laisser de côté la partie sur sa nuit avec Ginny. Ron savait seulement qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. Il ne semblait pas penser qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, alors Harry ne l'avait pas éclairé. Hermione avait lancé un regard entendu vers Harry, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle semblait un petit peu blessée, et essayait de le cacher.

Il avait aimé leur montrer Jamie, cependant. Hermione s'était exclamée. « Oh ! Comme elle est jolie Harry ! »

Ron s'était tenu là, la fixant et disant seulement. « Ouais… » Hermione l'avait impatiemment frappé avec le revers de la main. « J'essayais juste d'être agréable. » dit-il rapidement, faisant rire Harry. Quand Harry l'avait informé que sa petite amie était en fait Cho Chang, la préfète en chef, et qu'il était préfet et considéré comme étant la personne la mieux placée pour être préfet en chef l'année suivante, Ron était resté bouche bée.

Cependant, après quelques autre scènes des interactions Ron/ Harry de son autre vie, Ron avait fait la grimace en disant « Bien, cela m'a fait un grand bien que papa ait plus d'influence au ministère, et que je sois préfet si cela a fait de moi un tel crétin. Je me serais haï aussi, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne te haïssais pas Ron. C'est juste… Bien, dans cette vie, j'étais un Serpentard… »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de secouer la tête maintenant. « Je ne peux toujours pas t'imaginer en Serpentard… Et avec Draco Malfoy pour meilleur ami… »

Ils restèrent assis en silence sur le sol froid du dortoir. Ron ne voulait pas regarder Harry. « Que… Que s'est-il passé après cela ? » voulut-il savoir.

Harry déglutit. « Les Londubat sont venus m'arrêter. J'ai eu un procès et j'ai été condamné et envoyé à Azkaban. »

Hermione le regarda avec tristesse. « C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas me dire comment tu avais fini à Azkaban… »

« Exact. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pensais pas commencer par 'Tu vois, j'ai tué ma mère…' »

Ron secoua la tête. « C'est stupide. Cette loi devrait être changée. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était pour cela que le père de Katie Bell était allé en prison ? En tuant sa femme en la désarmant ? Quelqu'un ne devrait pas aller en prison pour cela. Quand on protège quelqu'un, on devrait être considéré comme un héros. »

Harry soupira. « Sam n'avait pas l'impression d'être un héros pour avoir tué sa femme. Pas plus que moi pour avoir tué ma mère. J'aurais cependant souhaité pouvoir aller à ses funérailles… » réussit-il à dire avant que les sanglots ne se remettent à lui échapper. D'où cela venait-il ? se demanda-t-il brusquement comme il continuait à pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas été aux funérailles de sa mère. Pourquoi est-ce que cela comptait autant soudain ? Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny rentra à toute allure.

« Oh ! Harry ! » cria-t-elle avant de tomber à genoux et de le prendre dans ses bras, comme il sanglotait sur elle et se cramponnait à son dos. « J'ai vu. J'ai vu ! » dit-elle, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer plus que cela. Puis soudain, il l'entendit dire « Sortez vous deux ! » à Ron et Hermione. Ils se levèrent et il entendit la porte se refermer derrière eux, mais il s'en moquait. Ils auraient pu rester s'ils avaient voulu le voir s'effondrer complètement. Cela importait peu. Il la tint serrée, et sanglota, ses larmes mouillant sa robe et ses cheveux. Il se moquait que Draco Malfoy les voie dans l'amulette. Il ne se souciait de rien d'autre maintenant. Il se tenait à elle et se laissait aller, et elle était là pour lui, chaude, solide, aimante.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

xxxxx

Harry avait été grandement réconforté d'avoir Ginny avec lui pendant qu'il pleurait à nouveau sa mère, mais il savait que cela avait été risqué. Il devait lui parler de Draco Malfoy en tous cas, qui avait aussi besoin d'elle maintenant. Ils allaient se retrouver dans la salle commune à minuit. Ils n'étaient pas de patrouille la nuit de mardi, et personne faisant une patrouille ne se soucierai d'eux tant qu'ils ne quitteraient pas la tour Griffondor.

Quand il vit son visage comme elle s'assit près du feu, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle avait vu où son frère, Hermione et lui étaient allés, avec l'amulette. Elle l'avait vu désarmer sa mère quand la baguette de Lily Evans était pointée sur Ron et que ses lèvres dessinaient le sortilège mortel. Elle l'avait vu la tirer du lac et la prendre dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.(la chose suivante qu'ils avaient tous vu était qu'ils sortaient tous les deux des vestiaires le lendemain matin.)

« Ginny. » dit-il doucement.

Elle leva la tête, sans aucune surprise, et lui sourit, lui faisant chavirer le cœur. Elle avait tenu l'amulette en l'attendant, portant sa vieille robe de chambre grise et une simple chemise de nuit blanche en dessous.

« Harry, j'ai eu une idée. » dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce qu'il voulait. « Je te regardais, avec l'amulette. D'abord, j'étais inquiète, parce que je ne pouvais rien voir, bien que je puisse sentir ta présence. Mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était le noir. Puis soudain, j'ai pu te voir quitter le dortoir, te tenant sur le pallier, à la lueur des torches sur les murs. Et j'ai réalisé : je ne pouvais pas te voir dans le dortoir parce qu'il faisait complètement nuit. Je ne pouvais pas te voir du tout quand tu étais là où il n'y avait pas de lumière. Tu comprends ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais soudain, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les chandelles dans la pièce, les éteignant une à une jusqu'à ce que le feu soit la seule source de lumière. Finalement, elle l'éteignit aussi, et Harry se retrouva debout dans le noir complet. Il se sentait perdu, incapable de se souvenir où étaient les meubles ou Ginny. Il tendit ses bras dans l'obscurité et dit en hésitant. « Ginny ? Ginny, où es-tu ? »

Puis le bout de ses doigt toucha du tissu, et l'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras et il la tenait, il la tenait assez près pour qu'elle devienne une partie de lui, et comme il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, et il sentit son cœur bondir en lui. Ils se tinrent juste là, se tenant l'un l'autre et se balançant d'avant en arrière, quand il réalisa que son oreille gauche était contre sa joue. Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa doucement, puis il souffla dedans, la faisant frissonner. Il mordilla son lobe avec ses dents, et bien qu'il aurait aimé la voir, il aimait cette exploration dans le noir, le fait que par nécessité, il devait trouver sa route comme un homme aveugle, au toucher, en goûtant, en sentant. Il prit à nouveau le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche, puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, s'arrêtant pour sucer doucement l'endroit où son artère battait, tandis qu'elle se cramponnait à lui et soupirait.

« Oh, Ginny, » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Je t'aime tant… »

Elle tourna soudain la tête, ses doigts parcourant le visage de Harry, traçant ses lèvres, et puis elle approcha les lèvres de Harry des siennes, et il poussa avec le bout de sa langue pour qu'elle ouvre les lèvres. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de forcer comme elle était toute ouverte pour lui, le buvant. Ses mains bougeaient adroitement comme ils s'embrassaient, et quand Harry réalisa cela, il commença à faire bouger ses propres mains. Bientôt, ils avaient tous deux fait glisser la robe de chambre de l'autre. Les deux habits étaient doucement tombés au sol. Les jambes de Harry ne pouvaient plus le supporter, et il descendit doucement au sol, la prenant avec lui. Ils s'agenouillèrent face à face, s'embrassant le front, les joues, la bouche, le cou…

Harry ne portait plus que le pantalon de son pyjama maintenant (Sandy s'était dégagée et était partie), et il sentit Ginny faire doucement descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis sur son torse, sa langue créant une piste humide qui le rendait fou. Il tendit sa main tremblante et déboutonna sa chemise de nuit comme elle faisait cela, la lui enlevant des épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autour de sa taille.

Quand il abaissa ses lèvres et prit le bout de l'un de ses seins dans la bouche, elle cria son nom avec joie, et il pensa ne rien avoir entendu de plus merveilleux de sa vie. Quand elle fit remonter sa bouche contre la sienne et plaça sa main contre sa poitrine, elle chuchota contre ses lèvres « Je t'aime Harry… Je t'ai toujours aimé… »

Il fit descendre ses mains sur sa taille, y sentant la chair ferme, ainsi que sur sa cage thoracique, plutôt que de pouvoir compter ses côtes comme cela avait été le cas dans son autre vie. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité ici et maintenant, suspectait-il, de confondre de pauvres habitudes alimentaires avec une grossesse. Elle n'était certainement pas grosse, mais pas d'une maigreur squelettique non plus. Elle avait un belle chair, une saine quantité, assez pour…

Une grossesse.

« Ginny. » dit-il soudain, désespéré, essayant de ne plus la toucher maintenant. Il avait tant besoin d'elle… et pourtant, si ce n'était pas sûr pour des raison n'ayant rien à voir avec Draco Malfoy…

« Quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle, faisant descendre son doigt le long du bras de Harry, jusqu'à sa main qu'elle essaya de guider à nouveau vers sa poitrine. Il fut tenté de la laisser faire, mais il retira sa main avant de la toucher.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu as pris de la potion de Prophylaxie ? »

Silence. « Je… J'allais te demander si tu avais quelque chose… quelque chose de moldu. Tu sais, de chez un apothicaire. »

« Un pharmacien. » la corrigea-t-il. « Et non, je n'ai rien de ce que les moldus utilisent. Si nous… Si nous n'avons aucune protection, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. » Puis il pensa à quelque chose d'autre, la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de lui parler et qui s'était évaporé dès son premier contact avec elle. Il y avait d'autres raisons en plus de Harry n'ayant pas été chez un pharmacien et Ginny n'ayant pas pris la potion pour lesquelles ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela. Une raison en tous cas. Une raison appelée Draco Malfoy.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive ce soir, Ginny. Je voulais juste te parler. De Draco. S'il-te-plaît… S'il-te-plaît, habille-toi. »

Il trouva sa robe de chambre et l'enfila, attachant la ceinture avec impatience essayant de se calmer. Elle l'avait beaucoup excité, mais ce n'était simplement pas le moment. Il essaya de ne pas penser à sa peau douce, au poids chaud de sa poitrine dans ses mains, au goût salé de sa peau…

Il tenta de retourner au fauteuil et se cogna les tibias dans une table basse, jurant à voix haute. Sortant sa baguette, il commença à l'agiter, mais s'arrêta, ne sachant pas si elle était à nouveau habillée.

« Tu es décente ? »

« Tu… Tu ne veux pas me voir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, l'air blessée.

« Bien sûr que je veux te voir ! » répondit-il sans réfléchir, puis il essaya chasser cette pensée. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais qu'il te voie. Comment l'évites-tu en tous cas ? Tu te douches dans le noir ? »

« Non, juste très rapidement. Et nous le faisons habituellement en même temps, après avoir couru, alors j'espère qu'il est un peu occupé et qu'il n'essaye pas de me voir avec l'amulette à ce moment là. »

Harry se souvint que ce matin même, quand il était sorti de la douche de la salle de bain des préfets, il avait vu Draco Malfoy encore dans la grande baignoire, tenant l'amulette serrée, le coin de ses lèvres légèrement tordu vers le haut. Il réalisa maintenant qu'il se rinçait l'œil, et hésita à parler de cela à Ginny.

« De toutes façons, tu es de nouveau habillée ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois de plus, après avoir entendu un froissement de tissu qui pourrait indiquer cela. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et il pointa sa baguette autour de lui au hasard pour essayer d'allumer quelques bougies. Lorsque trois d'entre elles revinrent à la vie, il se retrouva et ralluma le feu. Sandy était sur le foyer encore chaud, et il la reprit et la laisser serpenter dans sa manche et autour de son bras.

« Tu as fini maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui » dit-il brièvement, avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant le feu, son cœur battant encore à toute allure à cause de sa rencontre dans le noir.

Il fit signe à Ginny de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du sien, afin que ce soit impossible pour Draco Malfoy de voir Harry en utilisant l'amulette. « Ginny, je dois te parler de Draco Malfoy. » elle acquiesça. « Tu dois rompre avec lui si nous voulons être ensemble. Je… je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas être cette sorte de personne. Je l'ai été, et je ne veux plus l'être. Je veux dire, quand nous… Quand nous nous retrouvions au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie pour aller voler, j'étais encore avec Hermione. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais je l'aime en tant qu'amie. Et j'aurais dû lui monter plus de respect. J'aurais dû être honnête avec elle et rompre. Mais…. Mais je n'ai pas fait cela avant de rétablir le cours du temps, avant de me souvenir de mon autre vie.

Tu vois, dans mon autre vie, ma mère trompait mon beau-père. »

Elle resta bouche bée. « Ta mère trompait le professeur Rogue ! Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment su. On dirait qu'elle était fatiguée et épuisée de s'occuper de mes frères jumeaux. Ils avaient la porphyrie, héritée de mon papa… Je veux dire de Rogue. Je ne sais pas si elle s'est à l'origine détournée de lui parce qu'elle le blâmait d'avoir donné cette maladie à ses fils, ou si elle a décidé qu'elle était plus attirée par Sirius… »

« Sirius ! Elle trompait son mari avec Sirius ! »

« Oui, bien, il n'y avait pas d'amour perdu entre lui et Rogue, pas vrai ? »

Ginny déglutit. « Et si… Et si ma sœur l'épouse et que la même chose arrive ? Et si ils ont un enfant avec cette maladie et qu'elle lui en veut ? »

Harry la regarda calmement. « Alors elle devra faire ce que ma mère aurait dû faire, ce que j'aurais dû faire, et mettre proprement un terme à sa relation. Sauf que… Bien, d'une certaine façon, je comprends pourquoi ma mère ne l'a pas fait. Elle voulait que les jumeaux les aient tous les deux, unis, les supportant. Mais bon… Je pense qu'à la longue, s'il y avait eu une longue, la meilleure chose aurait été qu'avec Sirius elle mette sa relation au clair. En fait… mon papa savait pour eux. Il avait accepté que leur mariage était fini, et il maintenait la façade pour mes petits frères. J'ai dû voir cela arriver à d'autres personnes avant de réaliser que je ne voulais pas refaire cela…

Quand nous serons ensemble, Ginny… Et je crois que nous serons finalement ensemble… Je ne veux pas que ce soit nous deux nous cachant dans le noir, dans le dos de Draco. Je veux descendre les couloirs du château en te tenant la main. Je veux fêter Noël au Terrier en tant que ton petit ami. Je veux te faire l'amour dans un champ ensoleillé au milieu de l'été. Je veux… je veux te voir. Je veux voir ton visage quand… » Il s'étrangla. Il ne pouvait pas continuer le train de ses pensées. Le souvenir d'elle était encore trop vivace. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes…. « Je… Je sais que tu penses que tu ne peux pas rompre avec lui, mais tu peux. Seulement… Pas maintenant. Tu ne peux pas faire cela maintenant. Il… Il a trop besoin de toi maintenant. »

Elle se renfrogna, se penchant sur son siège. « Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire… Je ne l'ai vu comme cela qu'un seule autre fois. Dans mon autre vie, après que ma sœur soit morte. Ginny, il a essayé de se jeter depuis le haut des remparts. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui. Oui, je sais qu'il joue au crétin dès qu'il en a la possibilité. Mais nous ne pouvons pas jouer son jeu de repousser les gens quand il en a le plus besoin. Il a été un bon ami pour moi autrefois. »

Elle le fixa. « Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ? »

« Ginny, » dit-il lentement. « Il a besoin de toi maintenant. Tu sais cela. Sois là pour lui. De quelque manière que tu puisses. De quelque manière dont tu te sentes à l'aise… » Harry se sentit rougir. Ginny ouvrit en grand la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu me dis de coucher avec lui ? »

« Je… Je dis juste que… Que si tu le fais, je comprendrais complètement. Tu as déjà dit que tu te sentais tentée. Je pense juste que tu dois lui donner le temps de guérir, et puis rompre avec lui quand il ne sera plus un danger pour lui-même… »

« Et un danger pour les autres ? Et toi en particulier ? » dit-elle avec fougue, encore de toute évidence énervée par l'implication qu'il ne serait pas maladivement jaloux si elle couchait avec Draco Malfoy.

« Je… Je ne pense pas que cela arriverait si tu rompais de la bonne façon, au bon moment. Tu devras être honnête avec lui quand le moment sera venu. Tu devras lui dire que tu ne l'aime pas. C'est une aussi bonne raison qu'une autre quand on y pense. Que tu aimes ou pas quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas l'aimer signifie que vous n'auriez plus à rester ensemble… »

« Et pourtant, tu veux que j'attende pour rompre avec lui. Oh, Harry… Le jour du mariage, nous n'étions pas dedans quand Fleur est arrivée parce que nous étions allés nous promener jusqu'aux écuries. Nous étions tous les deux assis sur un banc en dehors, à parler, et Draco m'a pris la main et s'est excusé de… D'avoir rendu mon cheval fou. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Il a vraiment dit cela. Et que pouvais-je dire ? Pouvais-je dire la même chose ? Non. Cela aurait été un mensonge. Que ferais-je s'il me dit la même chose après… Après m'avoir fait l'amour ? Quelle sorte de personne je serais si je ne pouvais pas lui retourner son amour à un pareil moment ? Je pense… Je pense que c'est la chose la plus importante qui m'a empêchée de… De m'abandonner à lui. Je n'ai pas peur de le faire. Cela ne m'effraie pas. C'est ce que nous nous dirions après… Ce que je ne pourrais pas dire. »

Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains, incapable de supporter de la voir à le lueur du feu, rougie par la passion et par la colère. « Quand j'ai essayé de rompre avec Hermione, après la mort de Dudley, Ron a insisté en disant que je ne pouvais pas. Il était amoureux d'Hermione, je le savais. Cela a dut être tellement dur pour lui, et pourtant, il a mis tout son cœur pour me montrer que j'avais besoin d'elle à ce moment là, et il avait raison. J'en avais besoin. Hermione… Elle m'a fait oublier. Elle m'a simplement laissé… »

« … Simplement laissé baiser. C'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec Draco Malfoy ? » Elle fulminait maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que… Oh, Ginny ! Je n'ai pas été un saint, tu sais ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas si… »

« Bien peut-être que je m'en voudrais, est-ce que ça t'est jamais venu à l'idée ? Est-ce que tu as jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir honte des fois où j'ai vraiment voulu un homme que je n'aime pas ? Tu penses que j'aime me sentir comme cela ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes et rester assis là et… et… »

Elle ne put pas finit et s'enfuit dans l'escalier de son dortoir. Il l'appela, mais il ne voulait pas crier trop fort, et finalement, il fit demi-tour et fixa le feu un moment encore, essayant d'oublier qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, sa peau douce sous ses mains… Mais elle se faufila dans ses rêves quand il revint au lit, et il se réveilla au matin pour trouver les draps enroulés autour de lui comme il avait imaginé que les membres de Ginny l'étaient, et son nom était sur ses lèvres quand il tendit la bras pour trouver la fille qui n'était pas à côté de lui, la fille qu'il envoyait dans le lit d'un autre homme.

xxxxx

Les cours furent normaux le lendemain. Harry et Ginny s'évitèrent pendant qu'ils courraient, dans la salle commune et aux repas, mais cela n'échappa pas à Hermione, et elle le prit à part quand le cours de potions fut fini.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? D'abord, tu t'effondres avec ta mère, pas que je te blâme, et tu pleures sur Ginny. Maintenant, vous semblez tous les deux vous être battus. Tu voudrais m'éclairer ? »

Il ne put cependant pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle serait sans doute aussi horrifiée que Ginny l'avait été, et Ron serait certainement furieux si cela remontait à lui. Il savait que Ginny avait autrefois été convaincue qu'elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation parce que si Draco Malfoy couchait avec elle, elle pensait possible qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais se débarrasser de lui. Harry n'en était plus si sûr. Maintenant, il semblait que c'était la déclaration d'amour possible de Draco que Ginny craignait. Harry était sûr que Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune la nuit précédente. « Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. » dit-il, se souvenant qu'il avait espéré pouvoir arrêter de dire cela après avoir montré à Ron et Hermione sa pensine.

« Bien, j'espère simplement que tu seras vivant demain. » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Toi et Malfoy faites le quatrième quart cette nuit. Demain matin, je devrais plutôt dire, comme tu commences à quatre heures trente. Sirius et le Professeur Trelawney sont aussi ensemble pour ce quart. Pauvre Sirius ! Et le professeur Rogue est encore sur le quatrième, cette fois avec le professeur Sinistra. La nuit dernière, il était du quatrième quart avec Maggie. » ajouta-t-elle, haussant les sourcils. « Tu n'avais pas remarqué sur l'emploi du temps ? »

« Heu non. J'ai juste regardé mon nom. » Ce qui n'était pas strictement vrai, mais l'était en grande partie.

« Bien, ce soir, je suis du troisième quart, alors je vais aller me coucher juste après dîner. De cette façon, j'aurais quand même six heures de sommeil avant deux heures du matin. Je suis avec Ernie MacMillan de Poufsouffle, et les professeurs sont Maggie, le professeur MacGonagall, Hagrid et le professeur Chourave. Je vais essayer de finir mes devoirs dans la salle commune quand ma garde sera finie. Je pense que si j'essaye de me rendormir, je n'arriverai pas à me lever à six heures et demie pour aller courir. »

« Oui, bien tu pourras me réveiller à quatre heures et demie ? Je ne sais pas si je me lèverai sinon. »

« Va au lit après dîner, comme moi. De cette façon, tu auras droit à huit bonnes heures. »

« C'est trop tôt, Hermione ! Je ne peux simplement pas me mettre au lit à huit heures. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Comme tu voudras. Si je dois utiliser la force pour te tirer du lit à quatre heures et demie, je n'hésiterai pas. » dit-elle en ricanant.

Il lui rendit son rictus. « Ah oui ? Voyons ce qui va se passer si tu le fais… »

Mais sa première garde se passa bien. Il ne réussit pas s'endormir avant dix heures, après avoir traîné pendant deux heures, mais quand il se réveilla à quatre heures, sans aide, il s'habilla rapidement dans la chambre froide et descendit en silence dans la salle commune. Il s'assit près du feu, frissonnant, et Hermione fut surprise de le voir quand elle revint. Il n'était pas assez réveillé pour faire confiance à sa voix, alors il lui fit un signe de la tête, comme elle s'effondrait d'épuisement dans le fauteuil où il avait été assis. Il pensa improbable qu'elle se mette à travailler.

Il retrouva Draco Malfoy dans le hall d'entrée, avec Hagrid, Maggie et les professeurs Chourave et MacGonagall. Ils s'accordèrent sur comment diviser le château et commencèrent leurs rondes. Harry sortit sa baguette comme il avançait, quand il vit que Draco Malfoy le faisait aussi. Ce qui était vraiment déconcertant était que Draco Malfoy semblait se comporter comme s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré avant. Pas d'insulte, pas de remarque coupante. Harry avait voulu essayer de le faire parler, de découvrir comment il faisait depuis le mariage, mais il n'avait eu aucune occasion d'aborder le sujet. Quand leur garde s'approcha de la fin, Malfoy révéla qu'il avait porté ses habits de sport sous sa robe. Il attendit que Harry monte à la tour Griffondor pour se changer. Harry revint dans le hall d'entrée un peu plus tard, avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tony et Ruth, retrouvant Draco et Mariah qui attendaient. Draco laissa sa robe en tas dans un coin du terrain pendant qu'ils courraient, et il continua à se taire à tel point que cela déconcerta même Ron, qui donna l'impression qu'il aurait aimé contrer une ou deux insultes contre les Weasley.

Les cours devinrent finalement plus intéressants. Ils eurent une autre leçon de sortilège, mais cette fois, ils se divisèrent en petits groupes pour une leçon pratique, avec des préfets encadrant chaque groupe. Après cela, ils eurent leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Figg, qui rappela tellement étrangement son frère à Harry qu'il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle crie VIGILENCE CONSTANTE d'une seconde à l'autre. (Croupton avait vraiment fait une bonne imitation de Maugrey)

Et puis, après le déjeuner, ils prirent leurs balais et volèrent vers Pré-au-Lard pour leur première leçon de transplanage. Seuls les Serpentards se joignirent à eux. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles auraient leurs cours à d'autres moments.

Harry remarqua que Hermione tenait fermement le manche de son balai en volant, se souvenant à quel point elle avait été nerveuse avant de s'envoler dans la forêt pour secourir le professeur Rogue et Draco Malfoy. Elle utilisait un balai de l'école, comme elle n'en avait pas un à elle. Il suspectait que ce serait encore plus dur de la convaincre de prendre un balai une fois qu'elle saurait transplaner. Elle n'y verrait absolument plus l'intérêt alors.

Tous les élèves de Griffondor et de Serpentard participaient à la première leçon, à part Draco Malfoy et Ron. Sirius se présentant, en leur souriant à tous, mais en ayant l'air très nerveux, comme si tout le monde allait se mettre à hurler et à lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil semblaient éviter de trop se rapprocher de lui, et Seamus avait tout le temps les yeux écartillés. Pansy Parkinson, d'un autre côté, minaudait et flirtait sans honte. (« C'est un professeur ! » siffla avec indignation Hermione à Harry et Neville, en lançant un regard noir à Pansy.)

Après le cours, Harry sut qu'il devait finalement parler à Sirius des choses qu'il avait dites à Ron et Hermione. Il l'avait dit à Rogue avant Sirius, et il savait simplement qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser Sirius dans le noir plus longtemps. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de la pensine pour le convaincre, et il ne voulait pas la lui montrer de toutes façons, au cas où quelques images peu flatteuses du Sirius de son autre vie traîneraient dedans. Son parrain le laissa parler encore et encore, comme ils étaient assis dans la salle municipale vide qui résonnait, et quand le soleil se coucha, il prit Harry contre lui dans une accolade, puis le relâcha, scrutant son visage.

« Tu n'es plus un enfant, Harry. » dit-il soudain. Harry n'avait rien caché à Sirius à part sa relation avec sa mère. Il savait tout de la peur de la grossesse, et des vestiaires de Quidditch. Harry secoua la tête.

« Comment pourrais-je l'être ? » s'étrangla-t-il, essayant de ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Sirius lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Bien, je pense que tu as commis des erreurs que tu ne referas plus. C'est la chose la plus importante. »

Harry acquiesça et ils quittèrent la salle, montant sur leurs balais pour revenir au château. Il avait l'impression de s'être soulagé d'un grand poids en volant. Son 'papa' Severus Rogue lui manquait encore, mais comme Rogue n'avait pas montré d'intérêt pour être une figure de père pour lui, même après avoir vu la pensine, Harry savait qu'il devait donner une chance à Sirius. Sirius avait voulu être une sorte de père pour lui depuis la troisième année. Il se trouvait maintenant dans la position inconfortable où il essayait d'être le père d'un homme et non d'un garçon, mais Harry voulait qu'il sache qu'il avait encore besoin de parents, de quelqu'un à qui parler, qui puisse le conseiller. Il sourit à l'homme sombre volant à côté de lui, et Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête compréhensif. Pour une fois, Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait fait la bonne chose.

xxxxx

Cette nuit là, Harry était apparié à Hermione pour le deuxième quart. Quand ils allèrent se coucher à deux heures du matin, Harry était content de ne pas avoir cours en première heure le vendredi. Ils avaient histoire de la magie avant de déjeuner, mais les autres coureurs leur permettaient de dormir tard. Ils prirent le déjeuner avec tous les autres et puis allèrent courir pendant la première heure, se douchant avant le cours de Binns. Tout la journée, Harry fut très excité comme le samedi se rapprochait et qu'il allait aller au Pays de Gales pour faire les essais pour l'équipe nationale. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ses démêlés avec Ginny, mais c'était difficile. Quand il n'avait pas de contrôle sur ses pensées, dans ses rêves, elle était à nouveau dans ses bras, s'évaporant quand il se réveillait.

Après avoir passé l'après midi dehors, en herbologie (il faisait encore beau, alors ils travaillèrent dans les jardins et non dans les serres), et en soins aux créatures magiques, ils revinrent dans la salle commune, où tout le monde semblait être d'humeur festive. Quelqu'un avait amené des bièraubeurres et des chips, et Ron et Seamus allèrent aux cuisines, revenant avec quelques mets plus nourrissants et des pichets de jus de citrouille. Harry réussit à se relaxer et à oublier ses problèmes pour une fois, mais quand il se leva pour remplir à nouveau son gobelet à un moment, un morceau de papier tomba de sa robe, et ce fut Ginny qui le ramassa.

« Harry, » l'appela-t-elle, comme si cela lui coûtait. « Tu as laissé tomber quelque chose. » Elle le déplia. « Oh ! C'est ton certificat de naissance. Tu as ça sur toi pour demain ? »

Annika et Zoey se tenaient près d'elle, et elles bondirent sur le formulaire. « Ooh ! » s'écria Zoey, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny. « Regarde la petite empreinte de Harry ! C'est mignon ! »

« Donne-moi ça… » commença-t-il à dire avec irritation, mais maintenant Ginny regardait le dos du papier, où il y avait les dates de naissance de ses parents.

« C'est marrant. » dit-elle. « L'anniversaire de ton père est moins d'une semaine après le tien. Le 5 août 1960. »

Hermione tourna la tête. « Vraiment ? Tu en est sûre, Ginny ? » Harry pouvait pratiquement voir les engranges se mettre à tourner dans sa tête.

« Oui. C'est juste là. » Elle le montra à Hermione tandis que Harry essaya de reprendre le papier et le manquait.

« Oh, et regarde, » dit maintenant Hermione, montrant la date de naissance de la mère de Harry. « Harry… La date de naissance de ta mère est moins d'une semaine après celle de Ginny. »

Harry arrêta d'essayer de le reprendre et lui fronça les sourcils. « Hum, non Hermione. C'est exactement une semaine après. Est-ce que l'arithmancie a détruit ta capacité à faire des additions ? Sept et un font huit. »

Hermione lui fit la grimace. « Je sais cela, Harry. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce que l'anniversaire de ma mère était le huit avril. Voilà pourquoi. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle regarda à nouveau le certificat de naissance de Harry, puis Harry. « Pas selon ce document. »

Elle lui tendit le papier et il le fixa, se demandant si c'était simplement une erreur de secrétariat à l'hôpital. Comment sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas savoir quand était sa date de naissance, après tout ? Il se souvint qu'elle était très ferme en disant que c'était le huit, une fois où quand il était petit, il avait écouté aux portes du bureau de Lucius Malfoy, pendant une fête de Noël.

Il fixa encore le papier. Et puis il remarqua quelque chose d'autre. Non seulement sa mère n'était pas née le huit avril, selon son certificat de naissance, mais son lieu de naissance indiquait clairement « Appleby Magna, Leicestershire. »

xxxxx

Note de l'auteur : Les citations du début du chapitre proviennent des pages 471, 472 et 473 de Architecture: from Prehistory to Post-Modern par Marvin Trachtenberg & Isabelle Hyman. (cf. chapitre deux pour les données relative sa la publication).


	37. Chap 12

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre douze

Remparts

L'infanterie anglaise mena son attaque avec la plus grande intrépidité jusqu'à notre rempart, mais on s'opposa à eux avec un courage au moins égal au leur. La rage, la furie et les désespoir se manifestèrent des deux côtés, avec de plus en plus d'obstination comme les assaillants et les assaillis étaient peut-être les soldats les plus courageux du monde. Le petit rempart qui séparait les deux forces devint le théâtre d'un des combats les plus sanglants qui puisse être concevable… Ce serait impossible de trouver des mots assez forts pour décrire les détails du carnage qui se déroula lors de la première attaque, qui dura une bonne heure ou plus. Nous nous battions tous pied à pied, les faisant tomber en arrière comme ils s'accrochaient au rempart…

--Ben Levick, Eyewitness Account of the Storming of the Schellenberg, 2nd July 1704

Harry fixa son certificat de naissance, et pour quelques raisons, ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. C'était un certificat de naissance parfaitement ordinaire, mais ce n'était pas celui du gouvernement britannique. Sa tante avait dit dans sa lettre laconique qu'elle n'avait pas confiance dans le fait qu'il ne le perdrait pas (quelques choses ne changeraient jamais). A la place, elle lui avait envoyé le certificat de l'hôpital, qui avait une entête à l'air démodé de l'hôpital St Dawyd où il était né, en plus de son nom, de sa date et de son lieu de naissance écrit avec une belle calligraphie (Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Cardiff, Pays de Gales), son poids à la naissance (sept livres quatre onces), sa taille (vingt-et-un pouces), et le nom du médecin accoucheur (F.X. O'Sullivan).

Le dos du document portait les empreintes du pouce de sa mère, la toute petite empreinte de ses pieds, les noms de ses parents, et leurs lieux et dates de naissance. Il fixa pensivement les informations sur son père un instant, n'y ayant jamais vraiment fait attention. James Godric Potter était né le 5 août 1960 à Bath. Pourquoi Bath ? se demanda-t-il. Mais sa mère… Sa mère, selon cela, était née exactement quatre mois plus tôt, le 5 avril 1960, à Appleby Magna, Leicestershire.

Il erra jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber, fixant le papier. Puis il se releva presque immédiatement et courut dans son dortoir. Il ouvrit sa malle et farfouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouver la boîte à chaussures où il conservait sa correspondance. Malheureusement, son organisation n'allait pas plus loin. Les lettres qu'il avait reçues les années précédentes depuis qu'il avait eu sa lettre de Poudlard (qui était au fond) étaient empilées en vrac dans la boîte, les parchemins mélangé au papier à lettre moldu que Hermione employait habituellement quand elle écrivait, et aux cartes postales et d'anniversaire occasionnelles. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et redescendit en courant dans la salle commune.

« Tu savais déjà tout cela, Hermione ! » lui dit-il, à bout de souffle, lui montrant la lettre qu'elle avait écrit plus tôt dans l'été. Il l'avait trouvée sur son bureau le jour où il était rentré du travail et avait vu Yvonne Martin regardant sa tante utiliser la magie pour nettoyer la cuisine. Il l'avait retrouvée et il en lut des extraits.

« Les deux parents de Valerie étaient aussi professeurs. Ils sont à la retraite. Ils ont déménagé dans le Leicestershire en 1973, après que leur fille Valérie soit morte d'une leucémie. De toute évidence, quand ils étaient à l'hôpital St Michael de Londres, ils ont rencontré une famille d'Appleby Magna (la mère avait aussi un cancer, alors ils étaient assez souvent dans les mêmes unités de soin) qui voulait déménager pour Londres afin d'être plus proche de St Michael. Les Dougherty voulaient quitter Londres, pour essayer de laisser la perte de leur fille derrière eux, alors ils ont déménagé dans la maison du Leicestershire et ont payé un loyer à l'autre famille… »

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, souriant. « Tu ne vois pas ? La famille à laquelle il payait le loyer… C'était les parents de ma mère ! Maggie a grandi dans la même maison que ma mère et ma tante ! » Hermione le regarda avec étonnement, ses yeux écartillés.

« Je ne comprends pas Harry. Pourquoi penses-tu… »

« La pensine de Rogue ! » dit-il dans sa barbe. « Quand nous l'avons vu rendre visite à ma mère à Godric's Hollow, » lui rappela-t-il, en chuchotant, « ma tante Petunia était aussi venue, tu te souviens ? Elle blâmait ma mère de ne pas sauver ma grand-mère… »

Hermione écartilla encore plus les yeux en comprenant. « C'est exact ! J'avais oublié ! » Elle se renfrogna. « Mais cela ne signifie quand même pas… »

C'était maintenant au tour de Harry de regarder dans le vide. « Et il y a quelque chose d'autre… » dit-il lentement. « Quand tu m'as dit où était la maison, la première fois, au 10 Highrove street, j'ai essayé de me souvenir où j'avais entendu cette adresse avant. » Il parcourut sa mémoire encombrée et troublée, et se souvint de nombreux matins où, petit garçon, il se réveillait au son de tapes brutales sur la porte de son placard…

_« Va chercher le courrier, espèce de paresseux ! Rends-toi utile pour une fois ! »_

_(Cela en dépit du fait qu'il faisait la plupart du nettoyage dans la maison.)_

_En grommelant, il sortit d'en-dessous l'escalier et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se penchant pour ramasser le courrier de sur le paillasson comme s'il était un vieil homme. Des factures, des réclames, une carte postale de tante Marge, et une enveloppe adressée à « Mrs Vernon Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. » Il la retourna et sur le dos, sans nom, se trouvait l'adresse d'origine de l'enveloppe : 10 Highgrove Street, Appleby Magna, Leicestershire._

_Et puis il y avait les habituelles questions laconiques de son oncle à sa tante. « Ont-ils payé le loyer ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce sont des professeurs, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils faisaient des choses sensées pour vivre, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas de retards sur le loyer quand ils ont soudain des dépenses inattendues. Comme si c'était moi qui avait tué son oncle juste pour qu'ils aient à payer les funérailles… »_

Comme la plupart des enfants, Harry ne faisait pas particulièrement attention aux discussions d'argent qu'il entendait chez les Dursley. On lui rappelait souvent, très fort, la charge financière qu'il représentait pour sa tante et son oncle qui le supportaient depuis si longtemps, mais, comme il voyait à quel point ils pourrissaient Dudley de cadeaux, ils ne risquaient clairement pas d'être à la rue, alors il ne le prenait pas sérieusement. Il aurait en fait été assez content que l'usine de perceuse Grunnings ferme pour que sa tante, son oncle et son cousin sachent comment c'était de vivre dans un endroit affreux avec des araignées vous passant dessus tout le temps, même s'il aurait dû vivre avec eux dans ces conditions aussi. Mais ensuite, il avait réalisé qu'ils trouveraient probablement un moyen de le blâmer de la faillite de la Grunnings, et qu'ils reporteraient leur style de vie nouvellement misérable sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et finalement, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il étaient plus inoffensifs quand ils avaient assez d'argent et de jouets, de telle sorte qu'il n'aient pas à se résoudre à battre Harry pour se distraire.

« Pendant des années, les Dougherty ont payé un loyer à ma tante Petunia ! Je me souviens des enveloppes. Maggie a définitivement grandi dans la maison de ma mère. »

« Ok. » dit Ron, fronçant les sourcils, essayant de traiter l'information. « Alors ma sœur a grandi dans la même maison où ta mère vivait. Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ta mère est née trois jours plus tôt que ce que tu pensais. »

Les yeux de Harry se refermèrent un peu. « Bien, si nous ajoutons cinq et quatre et les chiffres de 1960… » Il fit une pause. « Nous obtenons vingt-cinq. Cela fait sept, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? Maintenant, arrête-moi si tu pense que je me trompe, mais je pense que ma mère était probablement la première fille de la guerre de la Prophétie. Je veux dire, est-ce que vous pouvez penser à une autre femme qui plus à voir avec la chute de Voldemort ? » Il remarqua que Zoey et Annika tressaillirent au nom, mais Harry continua. Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne cillaient plus quand il faisait cela.

« Pas moi, » dit Ron, haussant les épaules. « Je veux dire… Si elle n'était pas morte… » Sa voix disparut et il déglutit. Harry se souvint de sa réaction dans la pensine, en découvrant que le monde avait changé si drastiquement comme sa mère n'était pas morte, et puis que Harry avait tué sa mère pour lui sauver la vie et qu'il était allé à Azkaban à cause de cela.

« Exact. Alors si nous ajoutons sept au onze pour le lion et au cinq pour l'enfant de la lune, cela donne vingt-trois, qui se réduisent à cinq… Si le premier triangle est a moitié du second, le deuxième est dix. Qui devient un quand on ajouter un et zéro ! » dit-il triomphant. Souriant encore, il continua. « Et cinq et un font six, le total des deux triangles ! »

Hermione avait l'air hésitante. « Je ne sais pas Harry… J'étais tellement certaine que Annie Weasley était la deuxième fille de la guerre… »

Harry s'arrêta et réfléchit encore. « Bien, le second triangle a un total de dix, si j'ai raison. Alors commençons avec onze et cinq. Cela fait seize. Si le total des trois personnes est dans les vingt, il faut avoir vingt-huit pour réduire à dix. Et trente-sept si c'est dans les trente. Vingt-huit est douze plus seize, et trente-sept c'est vingt-et-un en plus. »

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira. « Qui font chacun trois quand on les réduit ! Et tu as raté les dizaines. Dix-neuf est juste à trois de seize. Peu importe combien on ajoute, la fille de la guerre doit avoir trois pour chiffre, si le total fit dix ! » Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, choqués. Il vira au rose. « Quoi, je ne peux pas faire un peu d'Arithmancie pendant les vacances ? »

Puis Harry se souvint de Sandy lui parlant sur les rives du Loch Ascog. La fille est trois. Sandy lui avait déjà dit.

« Alors, » dit maintenant Ron. « La question est : est-ce que ta mère essayait de cacher qu'elle était dans la Prophétie ? » Harry se souvint de sa dispute avec Lucius Malfoy dans son autre vie. Elle avait été très claire quant à sa date de naissance. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle voulait convaincre qu'elle n'était pas dans la Prophétie, c'était Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort aussi, bien sûr, mais Malfoy était presque aussi important. Peut-être qu'elle avait commencé à lui mentir et que cela expliquait tout. Et puis, elle devait être logique avec cela. Tous les ans, le huit avril, Harry se souvint qu'ils avaient fêté son anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un de ses enfants dérape et donne la vraie date à quelqu'un. Draco Malfoy était le meilleur ami de Harry et Jamie. Il aurait pu par inadvertance mentionner à son père la vraie date d'anniversaire, et l'aurait mise en danger.

« On dirait bien. » dit doucement Harry, regardant à nouveau le certificat. Dans son autre vie, elle s'était mariée à Severus Rogue, qui lui avait parlé de la Prophétie avant que le cours du temps ait été changé. Peut-être que cela avait été son idée de prétendre qu'elle avait une date de naissance différente. Harry savait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la protéger ou la rendre heureuse.

« Mais, » dit maintenant Hermione, avec une note alarmée dans la voix. « si elle cachait sa vraie date de naissance, est-ce que cela signifie que Voldemort savait quel devait être le total des deux triangles ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il sait quel est le nombre de la deuxième fille de guerre ? »

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa gorge. « Cela se pourrait. Ron… N'est-il pas possible que tes grandes sœurs ne soient pas vraiment nées quand vous pensez qu'elles le sont ? Bien, Maggie n'était définitivement pas née quand elle pensait. Mais pour Annie ? Et toi, Ginny… » dit-il à contrecœur, comme elle lui en voulait. « As-tu jamais vu ton certificat de naissance ? »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Harry. Ma mère est sûre de très bien se souvenir de quand chacune de nous est née… »

« Pas si elle a eu un sort de mémoire. Souvenez-vous, Pettigrew a vécu dans votre famille pendant des années, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer vos sœurs quand il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et il les a enlevées pour les protéger. »

Il parcourut la salle commune du regard, regardant les groupes d'élèves bavardant et se relaxant. Il haïssait penser que l'un des Weasley puisse être en danger. Ils étaient comme une famille pour lui. Puis il écartilla les yeux. Il y avait un autre groupe qui était comme une famille pour lui… Et pour les Weasley aussi. « Attendez ! Le centaure a dit à Bill que la fille de la guerre viendrait de sa famille… »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je me souviens. Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu voulais connaître l'anniversaire de ma mère… »

Hermione se leva avec excitation. « Et Mrs Weasley nous a dit qu'elle avait été prise dans le nord pendant la guerre, quand elle était enfant. Elle est sûrement une fille de la guerre ! »

« Non, non, » dit Harry. « Je veux dire… Bien sûr, c'est une possibilité. Mais je pensais juste… Bill avait une autre famille. Cette famille. Griffondor. Tous les Griffondors sont une famille, vraiment. Le centaure aurai pu parler d'un autre Griffondor, pas nécessairement d'un lien de sang… »

« Bien, alors cela pourrait être n'importe qui » dit Hermione avec énervement.

« Cela nous donne davantage de candidats possibles, mais c'est mieux, non ? Plutôt que d'être à court de personnes à envisager ? Et cela signifierait que Voldemort doit encore trouver aussi. Il est dans la même position que nous. »

« Peut-être, » fit Ron d'un ton menaçant. « Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr. Si Pettigrew savait qui est l'autre fille de la guerre, il a pu lui dire. Ou il pourrait simplement décider de se débarrasser de tous les Griffondors. » Ou de tous les Weasley pensa Harry en frissonnant. « Ou, » ajouta Harry d'une voix tremblante, « il a put délibérément que la fille de la guerre était une autre personne et que c'est une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il veut se mettre hors de portée de Voldemort. Tu pourrais penser à une autre raison pour laquelle il se serait rendu ? Sachant qu'il irait à Azkaban ? Quoiqu'il s'attende à subir de la part de Voldemort, ce doit être bien pire que les détraqueurs. Ce qui signifie qu'il a du faire quelque chose de vraiment mauvais pour Voldemort. »

« Et, » continua Hermione, « si tu as raison, cela signifierait que Voldemort sait déjà que Queudver lui a donné un mauvais nom. »

« Peut-être. Il pourrait juste se préparer au pire. » Contra Harry.

Les quatre se turent quelques minutes, mais ensuite, Ron bailla et s'étira. « Flûte, je dînerais bien. Et j'irai au lit juste après. J'ai les essais pour l'équipe d'Angleterre demain. »

Harry écartilla les yeux. « Oh ! C'est vrai ! J'ai oublié que tu passais les essais aussi ! »

Ron lui sourit. « Tu penses que tu arriveras à rentrer dans l'équipe galloise ? »

« Je sais pas. Comment allons nous passer les sélections ? »

« Remus me prend par cheminette depuis les Trois Balais. Je descend au village dans la matinée avec le professeur MacGonagall. Les sélections sont quelque part dans le Kent. Un grand domaine de sorcier. Pas de moldu à des miles alentour, et ils ont des sorts repousse-moldu dans le périmètre de la propriété, juste au cas où. Remus a dit que Sirius te retrouvait dans le hall d'entrée après le petit déjeuner. Il a un portauloin pour vous deux. »

« Sirius vient avec moi ? » dit Harry, se sentant un peu mieux.

« Bien sûr. Tu ne pensais pas que Dumbledore allait te laisser y aller seul ? Après que tu aies quitté Ste Mangouste comme cela, sans dire à personne que tu allais bien ? En fait, il n'était pas sûr de nous laisser faire cela. Remus m'a raconté. Cela a été dur, mais entre eux deux, lui et Sirius l'ont convaincu. Personnellement, je pense que je vais probablement sentir terriblement le manque d'entraînement. Je vais probablement être lamentable. »

Harry grimaça. « Mais non. Tu vas briller par rapport aux autre. C'est moi qui vais passer pour un incapable… »

Hermione roula mes yeux. « D'accord, d'accord. Allons manger avant que nous commencions le concours de celui qui va faire le pire. » Elle sourit et leur prit à chacun une main, et ils se laissèrent joyeusement conduire vers le trou du portrait. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Harry regarda tristement Ginny par-dessus son épaule une seconde avant que le portrait ne se referme.

xxxxx

Après le repas du soir, Sirius s'arrêta à la table de Griffondor pour lui parler des plans pour le lendemain, et Harry l'écouta patiemment, prétendant qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Il suivit l'avis de Ron et alla se coucher après dîner, afin d'être bien reposé. Il était sensé prendre le quatrième quart à quatre heures et demis du matin, mais Tony Perugia avait accepté d'échanger avec lui, et Harry prendrait le premier quart à la place de Tony le soir suivant. Il avait peur d'exploiter Tony, en échangeant pour le créneau de neuf heures pour un à une heure si inconfortable, mais Tony semblait assez content de cela. Puis il découvrit que Tony allait réviser avec Ruth dans la salle commune à neuf heures samedi soir, et il arrêta de se demander pourquoi il avait accepté.

Il devait retrouver Sirius dans le hall d'entrée à huit heures et demie, juste après le petit déjeuner. Ou plutôt, après avoir essayé de prendre le petit déjeuner. Il pu à peine avaler une tartine et un peu de jus d'orange. Sa perte d'appétit habituelle due à la nervosité le touchait, comme avant chaque match de Quidditch, et ils espérait qu'il ne s'effondrerait pas de faim si les essais pour l'attrapeur s'éternisaient. Pendant qu'il attendait que Sirius finisse son petit déjeuner, le professeur MacGonagall partit pour le village avec Ron, et peu après, Sirius Rogue émergea de la Grande Salle avec Maggie à son côté. Ils étaient en pleine conversation, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Harry avec sa tenue de Quidditch de Griffondor, puis eut l'air de réaliser la raison de cet état de fait. Ses yeux s'écartillèrent et il fit un signe de la tête.

« Bonne chance, Pot… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, lançant un regard de côté à Maggie. « Bonne chance, Harry. » se corrigea-t-il. Harry souhaita qu'il puisse venir avec eux.

Maggie rit en voyant Harry. « Est-ce comme cela que l'on s'habille pour le Quidditch ? Comment est-ce… Comme du football sur des balais ? »

« Pas vraiment… » commença-t-il, mais Sirius sortit de la grande salle, lui souriant. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu porter d'autre. Il avait enfilé l'équipement de protection habituel sous la robe, aussi, se demandant si on lui demanderait peut-être de faire sans. Il n'avait pas d'autre tenue de Quidditch.

« On dirait vraiment… » commença ) dire Sirius, et Harry espéra qu'il n'allait pas encore rappeler son père. Il n'était pas temps d'être nostalgique. Il sembla avoir changé d'avis et demanda à Harry. « Tu es prêt ? » Sirius avait aussi un balai sur le dos, avec une bretelle en cuir épaisse qui était attachée au balai à l'extrémité du manche et au commencement de la brosse. Il ressemblait à un des balais de l'école.

Harry acquiesça. Sirius sortit le portauloin de sa poche. C'était une bouteille marron qui avait autrefois contenu de la bière. « Tiens-toi Harry. Nous allons partir dans une paire de minutes. »

Harry tint fermement son balai dans une main, et le col de la bouteille dans l'autre. Après avoir attendu seulement une paire de minutes, il eut soudain l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus enlever sa main de la bouteille s'il essayait. Il semblait être collé sur place. Et puis il senti ce crochet distinctif derrière son nombril qui le tirait dans un tourbillon. Rogue, Maggie et le hall d'entrée avaient disparu, et il y avait juste ce vortex avec son balai, Sirius et son balai et des robes tourbillonnant…

Ils se posèrent avec un bruit sourd. Harry trébucha un peu mais ne tomba pas. Cependant, il espérait que personne ne le regardait. Il se sentait tremblant et nerveux et avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Ils étaient au somment de la muraille d'un énorme château de pierre grise. Il n'était pas, comme celui de Poudlard, un endroit où l'on peut vivre et aller à l'école. La muraille du château était dominée par ce qui pouvait être désigné comme un chemin de ronde en ellipse de vingt pieds de large, bordé par des créneaux arrivant à la hauteur de la poitrine, et cela rappela fortement à Harry les images de la grande muraille de Chine, mais à une plus petite échelle. Il pouvait voir que l'espace intérieur des murs était un endroit d'une taille parfaite pour jouer au Quidditch sans que trop de moldus curieux puissent voir ce qui se passait. Harry savait que le château était quelque part au pays de Galles, mais il ne savait pas précisément où. En baissant les yeux, il vit que les deux niveaux en-dessous du chemin de ronde semblaient avoir de grandes ouvertures dans les murs tout autour, donnant sur l'intérieur. La plupart des ouvertures étaient recouvertes par de lourdes bâches goudronnées, attachées avec des cordes passées dans des anneaux pris dans la pierre. Une ou deux étaient ouverte, révélant des rangées de bancs pour que les spectateurs puissent voir le match. Sur le terrain, très loin de là à ce qu'il semblait, Harry put voir des portes qui donnaient probablement sur les vestiaires et autres. Il n'avait jamais vu un terrain de Quidditch comme celui-ci. Les sièges étant sous les remparts, cela signifiait que les spectateurs étaient abrités du temps, mais leur vue des joueurs qui se trouvaient très haut était aussi obscurcies.

Il se mit au bord, se tenant à la rambarde de pierre avec une main, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait personne d'autre alentour. Il regarda momentanément Sirius, alarmé, s'attendant à découvrir que ce n'était pas du tout son parrain, mais un autre mangemort qui avait pris du Polynectar…

Mais quelques instants plus tard, de fort pop ! commencèrent à se faire entendre sur le terrain herbeux en dessous, ainsi que sur les murailles du château, comme de nombreux sorciers et sorcières en robes noires apparaissaient, leurs baguettes sorties avant qu'ils déterminent qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Ils furent rapidement suivis par les joueurs de l'équipe nationale galloise, arrivant au travail, apparaissant aussi sur le terrain et les murs, portant des robes vertes et rouges. Harry supposa que ceux en robes noires étaient des aurors. La sécurité. Il sentit Sirius se tendre à côté de lui. Les sorciers et sorcières en robes vertes et rouges commencèrent à se rassembler en petits groupes, ignorant les aurors, souriant et riant comme ils se saluaient. Harry remarqua des joueurs de Catapultes de Caerphilly, des Harpies et d'autres équipes. Il regarda Sirius en hésitant. Je ne suis pas de ce monde là, pensa-t-il, son estomac se nouant.

« Harry ! » il tourna la tête. Owen Aberystwyth s'avançait à grands pas vers lui, souriant et lui tendant la main. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait se démettre l'épaule si Owen décidait de le saluer avec plus d'enthousiasme. Il fit de son mieux pour résister à la poignée de main de l'autre homme pour éviter de voir ses phalanges réduites en miettes. « Bienvenue ! » dit Owen, souriant, une fois qu'il eut lâché la main de Harry. Puis il remarqua Sirius, et ses yeux s'écartillèrent. Il devint livide, et il était pourtant déjà très pâle. « Vous… Vous êtes… Je veux dire… Vous devez être… »

« Sirius Black. » lui dit Sirius, lui tendant la main et faisant à Owen un demi-sourire ironique. Owen ne prit pas sa main mais continua à le fixer, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et Sirius mit finalement ses mains dans ses poches, ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne. Harry se demanda combien de fois Sirius avait vécu cela depuis qu'il avait été innocenté. On dirait qu'il n'a pas du tout était blanchi, pensa Harry, essayant de ne pas se sentir en colère.

A la place, il décida d'avoir quelques information sur l'endroit où il était. Embrassant le paysage qui se déroulait en dehors du château, il demanda à Owen. « Où sommes-nous exactement ? »

« Bien, on peut dire que c'est le château de Tomen. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est sur le même site, mais Tomen était juste en terre et en rondin. Quand les moldus regardent cela, tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir est un tas d'arbres poussant sur ce qui était un talus. Ils ne s'inquiètent pas de cela. Ceci a en fait été construit par le grand Llywelyn ap Iorwerth qui est né à Tomen. Il a aussi construit le château de pierre de Dolwyddelan. C'est le nom du village là-bas. » il désigna un petit groupe de maisons distant que Harry pouvait à peine distinguer à travers la verdure abondante. « Ce n'est pas généralement connu que c'était un sorcier, vous savez. En tous cas, ceci a été construit spécialement pour le Quidditch, et a été caché depuis le début avec des sorts et autres. C'est ici que l'on va jouer la finale de la coupe d'Europe en décembre. » dit-il avec fierté. « Nous espérons être en finale, bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il, en haussant les sourcils en direction de Harry. « C'est le meilleur endroit de Grande Bretagne pour jouer, selon moi. Quelques personnes… Bien, elle n'aime pas voir un lieu permanent pour jouer. Elle préfèrent aller à un endroit ou l'autre. Mais gens là-bas, dans notre village… » il le montra « … sont des moldus qui tolèrent la magie, alors nous aimons rester ici. »

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard choqué, alors il poursuivit. « Je ne dis pas qu'ils savent pour nous, vous voyez. » dit-il rapidement. « En quelque sorte… Bien, quand l'un d'eux voit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, il se dit juste d'une manière très sensée que ce n'était pas possible. Et il continue son chemin sans avoir besoin de personne pour lui lancer un sort de mémoire. La plupart des moldus dont les familles ont vécu ici depuis des générations sont ainsi. Ils ont des histoires de famille qui ont été transmises, et ils savent qu'il y a des choses dans certains endroits qui ne peuvent pas être expliquées avec leur logique et leur science, et il n'essayent même pas. Ils ne regardent pas de trop près. Un peu de superstition, si vous voulez, mais cela joue en notre faveur. »

Harry acquiesça, voyant que Owen, tout en expliquant pourquoi le château semblait si parfait pour le Quidditch, s'était relaxé un peu vis à vis de Sirius, qui acquiesçait et parcourut le paysage du regard. « C'est un bon endroit. » acquiesça Sirius. « J'avais peur que ce soit dans le Conwy, un peu plus au nord. »

« Nous sommes dans le Conwy. » dit Owen, l'air ennuyé.

« Je voulais dire, le château du même nom… » essaya d'expliquer Sirius en grimaçant. Mais Owen se relaxait à nouveau.

« Non. Ce serait trop proche de la mer. C'est plus facile de contrôler l'accès des moldus depuis la terre. S'il y avait des bateaux qui passaient, ou même de petites embarcations de plaisance, nous ne pourrions pas garantir qu'ils ne verraient pas les gens voler sur les balais. Pas depuis la mer. Non, nous somme loin de la mer ici. »

Sirius acquiesça et Harry essaya de se détendre un peu. Cependant, il se raidit aussitôt quand il vit une femme aux cheveux noirs en robe de Quidditch rouge s'avancer vers eux, portant un balai brillant qui fait souhaiter à Harry d'avoir utilisé son kit d'entretien pour balai ce matin afin d'avoir le sien aussi propre, plutôt que ce qu'il ait l'air d'avoir été posé dans un coin pendant un mois, à ramasser le poussière. Quelques unes des brindilles étaient déformées, alors qu'il était pratiquement neuf.

« Erica, viens ici, voici un des attrapeur de réserve possible. » lui dit Owen, souriant. Harry reconnut Erica Welch, la sorcière qui avait remplacé Audra Griffiths chez les Holyhead Harpies.

Harry la salua de la tête comme elle lui serrait la main. « Heureux de vous rencontrer. » Ses yeux montèrent automatiquement à son front.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi. » dit-elle, ses yeux s'écartillant quand elle vit Sirius. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers Owen et dit. « Vingt cinq galions, exact ? »

Owen lui fit un demi-sourire. « Exact. Vingt-cinq galions. Ou l'équivalent en argent moldu, si tu préfères. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « Sacrément difficile de trouver des Galions ces jours-ci, avec ce bazar à la Gringott. »

« Oui. » dit Harry, un peu confus.

Quand un petit homme maigre à l'âge indéterminé apparut à environ six pieds, Owen cria « Jean-Claude ! »

Le petit homme qui avait quelques poils grisonnant sur le visage, mais des yeux marron brillants et des pommettes saillantes, s'avança à grand pas vers Owen et lui serra la main. Il portait un T-shirt gris serré et portait une robe marron sur le bras. Il avait un balai à l'air très usé qui fit que Harry se sentit mieux avec le sien.

« Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde, Owen. Ils n'ont pas de places ouvertes dans l'équipe de France, alors… »

Owen acquiesça. « Alors c'est ta chance de jouer en Coupe d'Europe. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. »

Harry fixa le petit homme maigre, qui avait des cheveux noirs et gris, mais des bras forts, bronzés et à l'air musclé. Il ne devait pas mesurer plus de cinq pieds quatre pouces, et il rappela fortement à Harry les jockey que Draco Malfoy et lui avaient vu quand ils étaient sur le bord de la piste pour regarder Alicia monter Granny's Ghost jusqu'à la victoire.

« Hum. » commença maladroitement Harry en parlant à Owen. « Est-ce que l'on n'est pas sensé être du Pays de Galles pour être dans l'équipe galloise ? » sa propre voix lui semblait étrange.

Owen sourit. « Jean-Claude Jones a un père gallois, comme vous et moi, Harry. Sa mère est française, et il a grandi et est allé à l'école là-bas, mais il est né un peu au nord d'ici, là d'où vient son père. Comment va ce vieux brigand Jean ? »

Le petit homme leur fit un petit sourire ironique, la tête penchée sur le côté. « C'est toujours un brigand, comme tu dis. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On n'a jamais rien dit de plus vrai, mon vieux… » dit Owen, secouant la tête. Harry déglutit. Alors, il devait se qualifier face à un vieil ami d'Owen. Brillant. Et il avait presque la même taille que Harry quand il avait commencé comme attrapeur. Il était parfaitement bâti : petit et léger. Harry se sentait grand et maladroit. J'aurais dû changer pour être gardien, pensa Harry. Regarde-le. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait penser que je pourrais encore faire cela ?

Puis un autre homme apparut sur le mur à proximité, et Owen le salua aussi avec enthousiasme. Il était assez pâle et ses cheveux noirs avaient quelques touches de gris dedans. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que Jones, mais encore plus musclé. Harry ne saisit pas son nom, mais son prénom était Neil.

« D'accord, maintenant, écoutez moi, vous trois. » Owen dit quand les présentations sommaires furent détruites. « Voilà comment ça se passe. Vous voyez devant vous, » il montra les joueurs qui volaient maintenant sur le terrain avec leurs robes rouges et vertes, la plupart n'allant pas plus haut que les remparts, « notre équipe, à la fois de réserve et première. Les deux équipes sont mélangées, le vert et le rouge, alors ne vous dites pas que l'une est meilleure que l'autre. Je paye chaque joueur de ces équipes vingt-cinq galions, bien que cela risque d'être de l'argent moldu, tous les dix points qu'ils marquent aujourd'hui. Je paye aussi chaque personne de l'équipe gagnante avec un bonus de deux-cent galions. Vous quatre, » dit-il, s'adressant à Harry, Erica, Jean-Claude et Neil, « allez chercher le vif. Quand l'un de vous trois l'attrapera, » ajouta-t-il, désignant Harry et les deux autres hommes, « la partie sera finir, et l'équipe qui aura le plus de points aux tirs au but aura gagné. Si Erika l'attrape en premier, elle le relâchera, et nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous trois me montre qu'il mérite d'être mon nouvel attrapeur de réserve. Erika recevra vingt-cinq galions à chaque fois qu'elle attrapera le vif et le relâchera. »

Il regarda d'un œil noir les trois candidats, à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris votre situation, laissez-moi être plus clair. Chaque joueur ici veut faire durer la partie aussi longtemps que possible, parce que le plus ça dure, le plus d'argent il gagne. Cela signifie qu'ils ne veulent pas que vous attrapiez le vif. Vous ne jouez pas pour une équipe aujourd'hui. Vous jouez pour vous-même. Habituellement, vous avez deux batteurs qui vous envoient les cognards dessus, et deux autres qui vous protègent. Il n'y en a ici aucun que vous puissiez compter parmi vos amis, et vous n'êtes pas simplement en compétition contre deux autres personnes essayant de devenir attrapeur, vous vous battez aussi contre notre attrapeuse actuelle, qui, à moins que vous ayez oublié, a conduit les Holyhead Harpies à la victoire lors de la finale de la ligue. » Erica Welch rayonna, mais elle avait aussi l'air un peu timide à ce sujet ? Harry déglutit.

« Il n'y aura pas de fautes. Pour aucun joueur. Les autres savent tous que si l'un d'eux doit s'arrêter de jouer, il ne sera pas du tout payé, même si son équipe gagne. Si l'un d'entre vous se fait blesser et doit se poser, c'est trop dommage. Au moment où il touche le sol, c'est fini, il n'est plus dans la course. Des questions ? »

Harry regarda Neil et Jean-Claude, qui l'ignorèrent et regardèrent Owen avec entêtement.

« Bien, » dit Owen en réponse à leur silence, frappant ses mains ensemble une fois. « Oh, et j'ai presque oublié. Si l'un de vous attrape le vif avant Erica, il sera dans l'équipe, mais pas en tant que remplaçant. Si cela arrive, c'est Erica qui sera l'attrapeuse de réserve. » dit-il, la regardant du coin de l'œil. Harry remarqua son air truculent, en pensant, elle ne joue pas juste pour l'argent. Elle joue pour son poste.

Harry déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il ne s'était jamais senti si nerveux de sa vie. C'était différent de tous les matchs qu'il avait jamais joués. Il pensa à se retirer, en disant qu'il avait changé d'avis… Mais ensuite, il s'imagina la Gazette du Sorcier titrant en première page si cela arrivait…

HARRY POTTER TROP LÂCHE POUR MÊME ESSAYER DE RENTRER DANS L'ÉQUIPE GALLOISE. DOIT-IL ENCORE ÊTRE PRÉFET EN CHEF DE POUDLARD ?

Il se secoua, ennuyé de penser à la presse. Je vais faire mon mieux, et personne ne pourra m'en demander davantage.

Bientôt, tout fut flou. Owen siffla et les autres attrapeurs enfilèrent leurs robes, montèrent sur leurs balais et foncèrent vers le milieu du terrain. Harry bondit ensuite sur son balai et suivit, content que son nouvel engin soit plus obéissant que le dernier qu'il avait eu. Bientôt, les joueurs filaient au-dessus du terrain à des vitesses aveuglantes, les poursuiveurs de l'équipe verte échangeant le souaffle entre eux avec une précision millimétrique, mais manquant quand même de tromper le gardien de l'équipe rouge. Un des poursuiveurs rouges saisit le souaffle quand le gardien le lança sur presque toute la longueur du terrain, et il fila vers les anneaux de l'équipe verte. Le poursuiveur feinta et marqua. Cela faisait dix points pour les rouges.

Harry admira l'habileté du poursuiveur trop longtemps cependant. Il tourna la tête, vit un cognard à seulement six pieds de lui, et plongea rapidement, sentant ses cheveux bouger comme il frôla sa tête. Il se rassit et se secoua, puis vola vers le bord du terrain, se décidant à ignorer les poursuiveurs, peu importe à quel point ils étaient intéressants, et il se concentra pour ne pas être tué par un cognard.

Et pour chercher le vif.

Il parcourut le terrain du regard. Il y avait tellement d'activité que c'était difficile de voir ce qui se passait vraiment. Le souaffle et les cognards filaient dans tous les sens, les poursuiveurs et les batteurs allaient et venaient, tournant les uns autour des autres, faisant des loopings et des tonneaux…

Puis Harry remarqua ce que faisaient les autres attrapeurs. Jean-Claude volait dans le sillage d'un batteur vert pour quelque raison, et Neil volait en rond près du but rouge. Erica faisait de même du côté du but vert, regardant très avidement autour d'elle. Soudain, elle plongea et Harry vit un éclair doré plus bas sur le terrain. Il fila dans cette direction, remarquant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait que son balai était plus rapide. Il gagnait du terrain sur elle, petit à petit, voyant le vif flotter en contrebas…

Harry grogna et peina pour tenir à son balai quand un sorcier massif en vert se heurta à lui. Il regarda Erica, alarmé, s'attendant à ce qu'elle aie le vif en premier, mais le joueur vert l'avait frappée avant Harry, et elle pendait à son balai, se retenant d'une main. Harry sentit une douleur aiguë au côté, et il se demanda s'il avait des côtes cassées. C'était soudain très douloureux d'inspirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en bas et ne vit plus l'éclat doré. Il allait lancer un regard noir au sorcier, mais il était déjà parti, emportant le souaffle vers le gardien rouge.

Erica se remit sur son balai, son visage obscurci par la rage. Elle s'éloigna de Harry, et il se retourna pour voir deux joueurs rouges fondre sur lui, n'ayant pas l'air de lui vouloir du bien. Quand ils furent presque sur lui, il plongea soudain, et puis il entendit un cri derrière lui. Ils étaient rentrés en collision avec leur co-équipier, un batteur qui avait maintenant lâché sa batte. Harry la regarda tomber, pas le moins du monde désolé de voir cela. Malheureusement, il baissa sa garde trop longtemps, et un autre joueur rouge rentra dans la queue de son balai tandis qu'un autre encore, venant dans la direction opposée, tendit sa main et donna au manche de son balai un coup violent. Soudain, il tournait dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en plein air, très vite, ses côtes lui faisant mal, ses doigts glissant du manche, et le monde complètement flou. Il fit un effort pour tenir bon et puis tira brusquement la poignée vers le haut, s'envolant vers le ciel au-dessus des remparts, respirant rapidement, sa tête tournant encore. A chaque inspiration, il avait le sentiment de recevoir un coup de poignard.

Les autres joueurs ne montraient aucune mercie. Soit je rentre dans leur équipe, soit je meurs en essayant, pensa-t-il.

Il décida que peut-être que Jean-Claude avait eu une bonne idée de prendre un autre joueur et de le suivre. Il bougeait sans arrêt ainsi, au lieu d'être virtuellement une cible immobile. Et, Harry espérait, peut-être que plus il se déplaçait, plus il avait de chances de voir le vif. Il regarda un moment la pagaille en-dessous de lui avant de choisir de coller à une sorcière en rouge, fonçant vers le gardien vert avec le souaffle. Ses cheveux bruns-roux volaient derrière elle, et elle eut l'air alarmée quand elle se retourna et le vit à sa suite. En volant, il regardait les autres attrapeurs. Neil traversait le terrain à vive allure pour quelque raison, mais il s'arrêta et regarda en bas. Harry regarda en bas aussi, mais il n'y avait pas d'éclat doré. Il se tourna pour regarder devant et rentra presque dans l'anneau central. Il dévia juste à temps et décida que suivre un poursuiveur n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Il allait se mettre à suivre un batteur quand le sorcier qui avait laissé tomber sa batte fit manœuvrer son balai de telle sorte qu'il puisse utiliser les brindilles pour frapper un cognard sur Neil, qui était distrait. S'il ne bougeait pas, il le frapperait à la nuque.

Harry fila vers lui en lui criant « Plonge ! » Soit Neil ne l'entendit pas, soit il l'ignora, Harry ne sut pas. Le cognard était très près. Harry n'arriverait jamais sur lui à temps. Il essaya quelque chose d'autre. Il montra un point en contrebas et cria « Le vif ! » faisant suivre cela d'un plongeon, espérant que Neil suivrait. Il se souvint de la manière dont Krum avait effectué la feinte de Wronski lors de la Coupe du Monde, et il essaya de son mieux de reproduire cela maintenant. Sa respiration était pénible et ses côtes lui causaient une douleur constante. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Neil volait dans sa direction, le cognard passant juste au-dessus de sa tête. Quand Harry vit cela, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et redressa son balai, s'éloignant à nouveau du sol.

« Je plaisantais. » dit-il à Neil en tremblant. Neil lui lança un regard coléreux, ignorant de toute évidence que Harry lui avait évité un traumatisme crânien.

Les poursuiveurs des deux équipes marquaient de façon répétée tandis que les quatre attrapeurs continuaient de voler et d'être pris pour cibles à l'occasion. Harry décida d'essayer de marquer Erica, comme c'était celle qu'il supposait devoir battre. Elle était assez ennuyée par cela et essaya de se débarrasser de lui. Puis il remarqua que Neil marquait Jean-Claude, que le franco-gallois était aussi ennuyé d'être suivi qu'Erica.

Malheureusement, Erica et Harry étaient près des buts rouges, et les deux autres attrapeurs étaient près des anneaux verts quand le vif fut localisé à environ six pieds du sol du côté de verts. Harry se tourna et fila dans sa direction dès qu'il vit ce petit bout d'or, mais Neil et Jean-Claude étaient bien plus près et avaient plongé côte à côte, jouant des coudes si férocement entre eux deux que si l'on avait compté les fautes, les deux auraient été pénalisés pour cela. Leur combat atteignit une telle intensité que leurs deux corps imbriqués cognèrent le vif, l'envoyant voler sur le bord du terrain. Finalement, Jean-Claude, furieux, donna à Neil une vicieuse poussette qui le fit tomber de son balai. Il n'était tombé au sol que de huit pieds de haut, et n'était probablement pas blessé, mais Harry pouvait voir à quel point il était déçu.

Il était au sol. Neil était disqualifié.

Harry continua de filer vers le vif à sa nouvelle position. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Erica tout près derrière. Jean-Claude aussi se dirigeait vers lui. Puis soudain, un cognard frappa le balai de Harry et il dévia de sa trajectoire, juste devant Erica, dont la poignée du balai frappa si douloureusement l'épaule gauche de Harry qu'il dut lutter de toute sa volonté pour ne pas tomber son balai. La douleur irradiait son bras, et il regarda à proximité de l'endroit où le vif avait été, ne le voyant pas. Il était reparti.

Maintenant, c'état entre eux trois. Harry marquait Erica et Jean-Claude le marquait. Harry parcourut le terrain à la recherche du vif, mais ne vit rien. Les trois circulaient entre les joueurs comme un train étrange.

« Tu devrais le battre. »

« Quoi ? »

Sandy ne se répéta pas Mais ensuite, Harry réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit. Le batteur qui avait laissé tombé sa batte plus tôt lui lançait un regard noir et commença à voler droit sur lui. Harry redressa son balai, seulement pour découvrir qu'un cognard lui fonçait droit dessus. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, laissant le cognard passer. Lançant un regard noir au batteur, Harry baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où il avait laissé tomber sa batte. Une idée éclaira son cerveau, et il dit « Merci Sandy ! »

« Pour quoi, Harry Potter ? »

« Pour m'avoir donné une idée ! »

Il se demanda s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il tendit sa main en volant, se concentrant fort. « Accio batte : » cria-t-il.

La batte s'éleva vers lui et bondit dans sa main tendue, frappant les brindilles du balai de Jean-Claude au passage. Ce dernier leva le poing en sa direction. Quand Harry eut la batte en main, il rechercha un des cognards et le poursuivit. Si je ne peux pas moi-même attraper le vif, je peux au moins m'assurer que les autres attrapeurs ne seront plus attaqués, pensa-t-il. Il alla à la rencontre d'un cognard qui arrivait droit sur lui, et il le renvoya, grognant fortement, sentant un tressaillement le parcourir comme il le frappait, entendant le bruit résonnant du métal contre le métal comme une des bandes de fer de la batte cognait le cognard. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait poussé toutes ses côtes dans ses poumons. Il envoya la boule à toute allure sur le batteur qui leur avait causé tant de problèmes. Il eut l'air choqué et plongea hors du passage, lançant après cela un regard noir à Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux. Harry le lui rendit, continuant à tenir la batte dans sa main droite.

Ils jouaient une partie différente maintenant. A chaque fois que Harry voyait quelqu'un qui s'en prenait à l'un des attrapeurs, il envoyait un cognard sur le joueur en question. Il ne visait pas tant les gens que leur balai, pour les faire dévier. Les autres joueurs étaient très ennuyés par Harry. Et Harry commençait à se dire qu'il aimerait peut-être être batteur.

Peut-être pour lui rendre plus difficile la défense de ses collègues attrapeurs, les poursuiveurs rouges réussirent à séparer Jean-Claude d'Erica, et l'un des poursuiveurs verts saisit l'arrière du balai de cette dernière et commença à la tirer vers ses buts. Harry s'énerva, regardant autour de lui s'il y avait un cognard. Un était du côté des anneaux des rouges, et il fila donc là-bas, et le frappa fort en direction du poursuiveur vert harcelant Erica, qui dévia pour l'éviter. Il passa à côté de lui sans le blesser. Puis Harry localisa l'autre cognard, haut au-dessus du milieu du terrain. Il prit de l'altitude et le frappa fort avec sa batte, le dirigeant vers les poursuiveurs rouges qui encerclaient Jean-Claude, et luis rendaient impossible de choisir où voler. Mais dès que Harry eut frappé le cognard, il vit l'objet doré flottant qui avait été caché derrière. Est-ce qu'il avait marqué le cognard ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire cela … ?

Sa respiration encore énormément douloureuse, il passa rapidement sa batte dans la main gauche, mettant cette main à la fois autour de la batte et du manche du balai, et saisit le petite chose, espérant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Harry baissa les yeux avec étonnement, les petites ailes battaient maintenant en vain contre sa paume et ses doigts. Il déglutit et regarda les remparts, où beaucoup plus de personnes que ce qu'il s'en souvenait regardaient. Il pensa aussi quelques silhouettes indistinctes dans les gradins, sous le chemin de ronde. Il recherchait Sirius, et quand il le trouva, il vit que son parrain avait regardé les autres joueurs. Il lui sourit et leva la main, essayant de capter son attention.

« Je l'ai ! »

Il pensait que les autres joueurs allaient lui en vouloir, mais soudain, réalisant ce qui se passait, tous montèrent vers lui, des sourires excités sur leurs visages. Harry vit que Sirius levait les bras en l'air et criait lui-même, son sourire remplissant son visage, et bientôt, Harry était entouré dans les airs par les membres de l'équipe nationale galloise, et on lui donnait des tapes dans le dos en disant des choses comme « Joli spectacle Potter ! » et « Tu as lancé ce sort d'attraction sans baguette ? » et « J'ai jamais vu un attrapeur se prendre pour un batteur ! Et tu vous avez quand même eu le vif ! »

Harry souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal au visage. Et puis il eut du mal à respirer comme la blessure à ses côtes rendait à nouveau sa respiration difficile, et il alla vers les remparts puis se posa à côté de Sirius, s'effondrant d'épuisement. Owen Aberystwyth s'avança à grandes enjambées vers lui, l'aidant à se redresser, lui prenant à la fois la batte et le vif. Maintenant, Harry pouvait à peine inspirer. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Owen lui prit la main et la lui serra. « Félicitation Harry, vous êtes dans l'équipe. » Harry acquiesça bêtement, ayant oublié comment parler. Quand Sirius s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, la parole lui revint sous la forme d'un cri de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? »

« Je… Je pense que j'ai quelques côtes cassées. Madame Pomfresh pourra s'en occuper. »

« Elle ne pourra pas tout de suite. Tu as besoin de soins immédiats. Nous allons te prendre voir le docteur de l'équipe. Depuis combien de temps joues-tu comme cela ? »

« Je sais pas. C'est arrivé assez tôt. » Il leva les yeux et vit que Owen avait l'air plus enchanté que jamais d'apprendre qu'il avait continué à jouer en étant blessé. Erica s'était posée à proximité, et elle alla maintenant vers Harry, tendant sa main.

« Félicitations, » dit-elle, avec juste un fond de déception dans sa voix. « Je suppose que cela signifie que je suis attrapeuse de réserve maintenant. » La signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire lessiva Harry. Il n'était pas remplaçant. Il était dans l'équipe première. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Owen sur ce qui se passerait si Erica n'attrapait pas le vif en premier. A sa surprise, Owen passa son bras autour d'Erica et la serra contre lui. Est-ce habituel ? se demanda Harry.

« Oh, allons chérie. Tu sais que tu ne seras jamais une remplaçante pour moi dans bien des manières… » Il lui sourit et elle se colora, avant qu'ils s'éloignent, les bras de l'un autour de l'autre. Harry essaya de referma sa bouche afin de ne pas avoir l'air complètement stupide. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Oh, tu ne savais pas ? »

« Qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Non, je savais pas. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il la remplace ! Et elle ne lui en veut pas, ni ne menace de rompre avec lui… »

Sirius rit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Harry. « Non. C'est plus que ça. » Il regarda le couple s'éloignant en souriant. « Ce n'est pas simplement sa petite amie, Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi alors ? »

Sirius sourit encore plus largement et dit. « Erica est sa femme. »

xxxxx

Après que Harry ait vu le soigneur de l'équipe pour ses côtes, il se sentit bien mieux. Le pansement sous ses bandages faisait le tour de son torse, guérissant les os brisés, et la potions anti-douleur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été chez le dentiste, sauf que le dentiste avait endormi son torse au lieu de ses dents. C'était une sensation étrange, mais au moins, il n'avait plus mal.

Comme le portauloin n'allait pas se réactiver jusqu'en fin d'après-midi (juste au cas où les sélections auraient duré toute la journée), ils devaient tuer le temps. Ils allèrent à travers les collines vertes jusqu'au village en portant leur balais. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue des maisons, ils cachèrent leurs balais, leurs robes, et la plupart des autres affaires de Quidditch de Harry sous une haute haie qui séparait deux champs contenant des moutons allant d'une couleur crème sale, à une couleur sable. Le sweater et le pantalon de Quidditch de Harry passeraient dans un pub moldu, alors Sirius ne métamorphosa pas ses habits. Sirius portait déjà des jeans, une chemise et des bottes noirs.

« J'aurais aimé avoir ma vieille moto. » dit-il tristement comme ils marchaient, évitant les crottes laissées par les moutons.

« Est-ce que je t'ai jamais du que j'avais des rêves de voler où je volais en moto ? » lui demanda Harry, se souvenant à quel point son oncle s'était mis en colère quand Harry avait mentionné cela. Sirius rit.

« Non, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit… »

« Pourquoi as-tu apporté ton balai, de toutes façons ? »

Sirius hésita. « C'était juste une précaution. »

« Une précaution ? Qu'allais-tu faire, voler sur le terrain ? »

Sirius se renfrogna. « Peu importe. Allons simplement au village… »

Puis quelque chose de noir bougea à l'extrémité du champ de vision de Harry. Il se tourna et vit deux aurors s'avançant traversant le champ derrière eux. D'autres précautions, pensa Harry. Sirius se tourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Il grimaça.

« Les idiots. » dit-il à voix basse. « Je sais qu'ils sont sensés garder un œil sur toi, mais nous sommes presque dans le village et ils portent encore leurs robes… » Il avait l'air de penser qu'ils voulaient aussi garder un œil sur lui.

Il leur fit un signe et ils s'arrêtèrent l'air alarmés. Il saisit le tissus de sa manche et l'écarta de son bras, mimant. Ils eurent l'air étonnés, alors il mit ses mains autour de sa bouche en porte-voix et leur cria. « Cachez vos foutues robes ! »

Ils comprirent alors, et ils enlevèrent leurs robes, les portant sur leur bras comme des manteaux. Un des aurors portait une cravate blanche et une queue de pie. L'autre une veste en tweed au-dessus d'un chemisier de femme d'un rose choquant, et des pantalons orages. Sirius roula les yeux.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont donner à ces gars des cours pour qu'ils s'habillent comme de vrais moldus ? » marmonna-t-il à Harry, secouant la tête. Ils se retournèrent et continuèrent à descendre vers le village.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient dans à une table dans un coin du pub, les aurors s'assirent au bar, à plusieurs tabourets d'écart, comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Harry et Sirius rirent en mangeant leur fish and chips, observant la fascination des sorciers pour la télévision au-dessus du bar, qui diffusait des publicités pour un dentifrice pendant un feuilleton américain. Bien, pensa Harry, au moins, nous n'avons pas à nous soucier d'être ceux qui ont l'air suspects.

Harry se raidit, cependant, quand il entendit le barman dire à l'auror à la tenue formelle. « Vous êtes en retard pour un mariage, pas vrai ? » l'auror regarda ses habits, puis le barman derrière son comptoir.

« Heu, pas exactement. Heu, c'était sensé être moi. Elle a changé d'avis. »

Tout le monde dans le pub, à part l'autre auror, Harry et Sirius, commença immédiatement à plaindre le 'marié' rejeté, et à raconter des histoires d'autres couples qui n'avaient pas réussi à passer la fin de la cérémonie de mariage… Ni même le début. L'auror eut l'air sonné d'être au centre de l'attention, et son partenaire se mit en colère, de toute évidence énervé qu'ils ne se fondent pas sans faire de vagues (bien que Harry pense qu'ils auraient dû s'habiller avec plus de soin si c'était leur but). Harry et Sirius avaient du mal à manger et à boire en étouffant leur rire.

En mangeant, il pensa que c'était une bonne journée. Il espérait que Ron faisait aussi bien.

xxxxx

« Je suis rentré dans l'équipe ! » dirent-ils simultanément quand ils se virent.

« Tu es rentré dans l'équipe aussi ? » répondirent-ils tous les deux.

Hermione avait l'air d'essayer très fort de ne pas sauter partout en entendant cela. Harry lui fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que tu avais peur que je sois trop facilement pris pour cible si je faisais cela. »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait des aurors là-bas. Cela m'a semblé parfaitement sûr. »

« Oui, bien il y avait ces deux… » Il leur raconta comment il était allé au village avec Sirius. Ron ne rit pas quand Harry décrivit les habits, mais Hermione si.

« Je ne saisis pas. » dit Ron, son visage impassible. Hermione roula les yeux et se mit en tête de lui expliquer pendant que les yeux de Harry erraient jusqu'à Ginny assise près du feu de la salle commune, en train de lire. Il voulait qu'elle soit contente pour lui, mais à la place, elle semblait studieusement l'ignorer, tournant lentement les pages. Il se détourna. Cela lui faisait trop mal d'être si proche d'elle et pourtant d'être séparé d'elle autant.

Après dîner, Ron et Harry décrivirent leurs essais pour les autres Griffondors dans la salle commune. Dean et Seamus crièrent avec excitation quand il leur parla de son action avec les cognard. Les sélections pour Ron avaient été également épuisantes, mais il avait passé chaque test haut la main. Une partie du temps, il devait spécifiquement aider un poursuiveur à marquer, peu importe à quel point c'était tentant de marquer pour lui-même. Cela avait été la partie la plus dure pour lui.

« Et est-ce qu'ils ont essayé de te faire tomber de ton balai aussi ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Oui. Quand le premier gars m'est rentré dedans, il n'a pas su ce qui lui arrivait. » dit Ron en souriant.

Neuf heures arrivèrent très vite, et soudai, Draco Malfoy se tenait à côté de lui. Dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Quand Harry le localisa, il poussa un cri de surprise.

« Malfoy ! Que diable fais-tu ici ? »

Draco Malfoy croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à Harry. « Je pourrais te demander la même chose Potter. Nous étions sensés patrouiller maintenant. Tu as échangé avec Perugia, tu te souviens ? »

« Mais comment es-tu rentré ici ? »

« Je suis allé voir MacGonagall. Elle a utilisé le mot de passe pour ouvrir ce portrait que vous utilisez comme porte, puis m'a laissé rentrer. Oh, n'aie pas l'air si inquiet. Elle ne m'a pas laissé m'approcher assez pour entendre quel est votre foutu mot de passe… »

Harry grimaça. « Attends. Nous y allons dans une minute. »

Il n'avait pas encore changé de robe. Maintenant, il prit ses habits de sports qui furent immédiatement obscurcis par sa robe d'école. Au moins, il serait à l'aise. Il ajusta son insigne de préfet en chef sur son torse et mit la carte du maraudeur et sa baguette dans la poche. Malfoy lui fit un signe de la tête quand il revint dans la salle commune, et ils partirent sans un mot. Harry lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Ron et Hermione, qui haussa les épaules.

Le professeur MacGonagall attendait dans le couloir, regardant Harry d'un air très désapprobateur. « Je sais que vous avez travaillé dur, aujourd'hui, Potter, et je comprends que vous soyez très excité par votre nouveau travail. Mais vous avez encore vos devoirs à accomplir en tant que préfet de l'école. La ponctualité est quelque chose d'attendu de tous les patrouilleurs. Autant de la part des patrouilleurs que des élèves, comme j'ai eu l'occasion de le dire au professeur Rogue la nuit dernière. Il m'a fait attendre… Jusqu'à deux heures du matin… » marmonna-t-elle sombrement comme elle avançait à grands pas devant eux. Harry se demanda si le retard avait quoique ce soit à voir avec Maggie, et il regarda Malfoy en haussant les sourcils. Malfoy le regarda avec colère.

« Alors, professeur, » dit Harry, essayant de parler avec sa responsable de maison à la place, « vous patrouillez ce soir aussi ? »

Elle se retourna et le regarda encore sévèrement. « Pas pour le premier quart. Je serais aussi en retard si c'était le cas. Je suis du second quart. En ce moment, je retourne simplement à mon bureau, où j'étais quand Mr Malfoy est venu vous chercher. Il était déjà dans le hall d'entrée avec Lewis, MacMillan, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Trelawney. A neuf heures précises. Comme vous auriez dû y être. Il est maintenant… » elle regarda la montre de Harry, tordant son bras un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer. « … neuf heures vingt-cinq. En tant que préfet en chef, vous êtes sensé montrer l'exemple. Faites en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. »

« Oui madame. » dit-il penaudement, avant qu'elle ne se retourne et commence à descendre le couloir qui conduisait à son bureau. Il vit que Malfoy ricanait maintenant.

« Par où devons-nous aller ? » dit-il, essayant d'ignorer l'expression insupportable qu'arborait le visage du garçon blond.

« Alors, » fit Malfoy d'une voix traînante, ignorant la question. « le golden boy fait partie de l'équipe de Galles ? Quelle grande surprise. Je parie qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de vouloir Potty, héros du monde de la sorcellerie. Quel dommage que tu ne sois qu'un remplaçant. Tu ne pourras pas vraiment jouer. Mais ils pourront quand même dire que tu fais partie de l'équipe… »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, et il ne put se retenir. « Pour ton information, les sélections ont été très rudes, et j'ai gagné honnêtement. Et je ne joue pas comme remplaçant. »

Malfoy resta bouche bée. « Bon Dieu, ils sont si désespérés qu'ils t'ont mis en première ligne ? »

« Ils n'ont pas… » commença-t-il à dire, mais il se mordit la langue. « Patrouillons simplement, d'accord Malfoy ? Nous avons un boulot à faire pour les deux prochaines heures. Faisons-le simplement et essayons de ne pas trop nous taper sur les nerfs l'un de l'autre, d'accord ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Tu ne me tapes pas sur les nerfs. J'ai simplement appris à accepter que personne dans le monde de la sorcellerie ne s'attend à ce que tu te qualifie pour quoique ce soit. Tu as juste ce que tu veux, peu importe… »

Harry s'arrêta devant lui, lui criant au visage « C'est faux ! Et même si c'était vrai, en quoi serait-ce différent de toi quand tu avais tout ce que tu voulais grâce à ton père ? Tu parles de ne rien mériter ! J'ai travaillé dur pour rentrer dans cette équipe, et… »

« Halte ! » cria une voix familière. Harry leva les yeux avec surprise pour voir Ernie MacMillan et Trixie Lewis, une Serdaigle de sixième année, débouler au bout du couloir, leurs visages livides. Quand il vit que c'était Harry, Ernie baissa sa baguette. « Oh, c'est juste toi. Tu nous a filé les boules Harry. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme cela ? »

Harry rougit. « Désolé, Ernie. Juste une simple différence d'opinion. » Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy.

« Bien elle est sacrément bruyante. Tu as de la chance que Chourave et Trelawney ne soient pas arrivées au pas de course aussi. »

Malfoy pouffa. « Comme si Chourave pouvait courir. Elle est tellement grosse… »

Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à Ernie, qui pointa maintenant sa baguette sur Malfoy. « Tu retires ça ! C'est ma responsable de maison dont tu parles ! Je préfère l'avoir comme responsable de maison plutôt que cet excuse de professeur que tu as ! »

« Ca suffit ! » dit Harry à Ernie, se mettant entre lui et Malfoy, qui avait aussi sorti sa baguette maintenant. Il se tourna vers Ernie. « Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sur le professeur Rogue, tu entends ? Il a risqué sa vie au service de Dumbledore plus de fois que toi, je te le garantie. Et toi ! » dit-il, se tournant vers Malfoy. « Maintenant que tu ne peux plus insulter la mère de Ginny, tu t'es retourné contre Chourave ? » Il regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes. « Je suis en faute ici aussi, mais je dis que cela s'arrête maintenant. Nous sommes tous sensés faire des patrouilles dans les couloirs, pas y créer des problèmes. Je ne veux plus entendre une seul mot de travers sur un professeur ou quelqu'un du personnel enseignant, ou la personne qui le dira fera perdre vingt points à sa maison. Est-ce clair ? » Ernie et Trixie acquiescèrent. Malfoy se mordit les lèvres et dit un petit signe de la tête. « Maintenant, » continua Harry, « Malfoy et moi allons prendre ce couloir, vous deux, montez à l'étage et patrouillez là. Et souvenez-vous, nous devons nous retrouver pour le prochain quart dans le hall d'entrée à onze heures trente et rapporter les choses inhabituelles. Des questions ? »

Il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Les quatre partirent dans deux directions différentes, et ce fut relativement paisible pour le restant du quart. Harry essaya de ne pas mordre à l'hameçon quand Malfoy disait des choses pour l'énerver, et il essaya aussi de ne pas énerver Malfoy. Parfois, c'était très dur.

Quand onze heures trente arriva enfin, ils descendirent les escaliers de marbre jusque dans le hall d'entrée, où la nouvelle patrouille attendait. Le professeur MacGonagall parlait à voix basse au professeur Sinistra, et Mariah Kirkner regardait les autres élèves, qui étaient tous en cinquième année, avec quelque suspicion. Harry ne connaissait pas encore vraiment les nouveaux préfets, et il se souvenait juste que le garçon aux cheveux bruns était Harrison, de Poufsouffle, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son prénom. Robert Jensen, un préfet de Serpentard, attendait aussi, ainsi que Tamara Katz, de Serdaigle.

Quand Mariah aperçut Draco Malfoy, Harry vit un lent sourire s'afficher sur son visage, et qui ne pouvait être décrit que par l'adjectif lascif. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui répondit par un sourire similaire. Les professeurs MacGonagall et Sinistra étaient ailleurs. Harry observa attentivement les deux Serpentards.

Quelques instants après, Ernie et Trixie apparurent, ainsi que les professeurs Chourave et Trelawney, qui regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, comme si elle avait peur.

« Merci à tous. » dit MacGonagall à ceux du premier quart. « Nous prenons la relèves. Les élèves… Retournez directement à vos maisons et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs. Allez-vous retourner dans vos quartiers, mesdames ? » demanda-t-elle à Chourave et Trelawney.

« Je rentre, Minerva, » dit Chourave en mettant sa grosse main devant la bouche pour cacher un bâillement. « Je dois me lever tôt pour aller aux serres, vous savez… »

« Je… Je vais retourner dans ma tour. » dit Trelawney de sa voix mystérieuse, regardant Harry à travers ses énormes lunettes épaisses. « Je me sens soudain poussée à voir si je peux trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans ma boule de cristal. Je suspecte fortement que je devrais… » Elle avait encore les yeux sur lui. Harry essaya de garder une expression neutre sur le visage, bien que ce soit très très dur de ne pas la regarder avec colère. De plus, s'il disait ce qu'il pensait d'elle, il devrait s'ôter vingt points.

Comme il commençait à remonter les escaliers, il pensa entendre Mariah dire à voix basse à Malfoy. « On se retrouve dans la salle commune plus tard. »

Il se figea un instant, puis se remit à grimper les escaliers. Il sentit la carte des maraudeurs frotter dans la poche de sa robe, et il pensa à ce qu'il ferait si la carte montrait Malfoy et Mariah ensemble dans leur salle commune. Est-ce que Ginny s'en moquerait ? Elle était encore très en colère avec lui. Il souhaitait juste que Malfoy rompe avec Ginny s'il voulait être avec Mariah. Mais il semblait déterminé à coincer Ginny, prisonnière de son 'amour'. Harry soupira et continua d'avancer.

Il ne dit pas à Ron ou à Hermione ce qu'il avait entendu dire quand il revint dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il monta au lit, même si la plupart des autres élèves dans la salle commune allait rester debout encore longtemps, comme c'était samedi soir. Il avait eu une journée épuisante. Pourtant… S'il pouvait réussir à se réveiller à deux heures du matin pour regarder la carte…

Comme il réglait son réveil pour deux heures, il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Neville. Neville était assis contre son oreiller, encore habillé, lisant un livre d'herbologie. Harry ne le reconnut pas. Le titre était Créer des hybrides avec des plantes magiques sans contrevenir à la loi, par Belladonna Fernrock

« Ca a l'air assez compliqué. » dit-il à Neville comme il enlevait sa robe.

Neville leva les yeux, une expression très étrange sur le visage. Harry eut soudain envie de prendre sa baguette, car il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce n'était pas du tout Neville, mais un imposteur. L'impression était plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Sirius, quand ils étaient arrivés au Pays de Galles pour les essais. Pendant six ans, le visage de Neville avait été celui de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas trop où il était. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à ses traits, une assurance qu'il connaissait sa place dans l'univers et qu'il y appartenait. Autrefois, son expression avait semblé composée au hasard, et semblait avoir la propriété de se dissoudre si une réprimande de MacGonagall ou de Rogue était trop forte.

Maintenant ses traits étaient liés par un calme sûr. Il y avait une cohérence à la contenance de Neville, une maturité que Harry n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec Neville depuis que le trimestre avait commencé (Il y avait tellement d'élèves en cours en septième année qu'il était dur de suivre la trace de ce que chacun faisait), et maintenant il était choqué par le changement qu'avait subi son camarade de dortoir. Harry le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. La dernière fois que Neville avait autant changé, il était devenu dépendant à deux potions dangereuses.

« Ca l'est. » dit Neville en réponse à ce qu'Harry avait dit sur le livre. Sa voix était grave et calme, son visage s'était aminci, et il avait un peu de barbe dessus, comme la nuit s'avançait. Harry réalisa pour la première fois que Neville n'était plus un petit garçon. C'était très difficile d'accepter Neville en tant qu'homme, mais c'était clairement ce qu'il était maintenant.

« Heu, oui. » répondit Harry en hésitant. Neville avait toujours aimé l'herbologie plus que les autres cours, et Harry supposait qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce domaine une fois sorti de l'école. Il dit bonne nuit à Neville mais ne reçut aucune réponse avant de refermer ses rideaux autour de son lit.

xxxxx

Le lundi matin, Ron offrit à Hermione son cadeau d'anniversaire au petit déjeuner. Ron ne lui avait pas suggéré de faire un cadeau commun cette année, comme il était maintenant le petit ami d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit une petite boite à la table de Griffondor, seulement pour la refermer immédiatement, rougissant profondément. Elle se tourna vers Ron, ayant l'air de vraiment vouloir l'embrasser, mais elle se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et ce fut à son tour de rougir.

Après le déjeuner, Ron accompagna Hermione sur le marches du perron du château et l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'elle ne parte pour leur cours de transplanage à Pré-au-Lard. Sirius attendit avec indulgence, souriant à Ron, avant de décoller, s'élevant dans les airs. Harry regarda Hermione décoller, et il suivit avec les autres élèves. Quand la salle municipale arriva en vue, ils se posèrent dans la rue et attendirent que Sirius ouvre les lourdes portes d'entrée avec sa clé, suivi par une incantation destinée à rompre le sort de fermeture qui était aussi sur la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent sur la rangée de siège de devant, et Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas devant eux, essayant d'avoir l'air sévère, mais ne réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à n'être que très paternaliste.

« Bien ! Nous avons eu une bonne première semaine. Pas beaucoup de transplanage jusqu'à présent, mais je dois m'assurer que vous comprenez tous les limites du transplanage avant que vous ne vous y essayiez vous-même. Transplaner peut être très, très dangereux. Maintenant, je sais que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à vous raconter des histoires de désartibulation la semaine dernière, et oui, certaines peuvent être assez amusantes… » il fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui essaya de ne pas rire en se souvenant de certaines histoires. « … mais vous deviez connaître les conséquences d'une transplanage pour des raisons frivoles, ou quand vous n'êtes pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour quelque raison que ce soit. Les résultats ne sont pas risibles. Alors, avant que nous commencions… Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? » Il sortit un carnet de sa poche et commença à le parcourir, levant les yeux de façon répétée vers les élèves pour associer leurs noms à leurs visages.

« Hmm. » dit-il après un instant. « Où est Lavender Brown ? »

Parvati Patil leva sa main en hésitant. « Elle a décidé de ne pas suivre les cours professeur Black. Du moins, pour le moment. Elle a dit qu'elle déciderait à la fin de ce trimestre si elle voulait le faire. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Bien. Et est-ce que Mr Nott est absent pour la même raison ? » demanda-t-il aux Serpentards. Ils se regardèrent entre eux, étonnés, haussant sourcils et épaules.

« Je lui demanderai quand nous serons de retour au château. » répondit Millicent Bulstrode. Comme Malfoy avait déjà son permis de transplaner, elle était la seule préfète de Serpentard présente.

« Bien ! Alors, sans regarder vos notes, » dit-il à dessein, faisant coupablement refermer leurs cahiers à plusieurs élèves, « qui peu me dire quelles sont les règles basiques concernant le transplanage ? »

Hermione leva immédiatement la main, et Sirius ne la fit pas attendre longtemps. « Oui, Hermione ? »

« Ne jamais transplaner depuis ou vers un endroit où l'on peut être vu par des moldus. »

« Bien, » dit-il, rayonnant. « Cependant… Cette règle est en place depuis très longtemps. Elle n'est plus complètement adéquate. Ou plutôt, il y a un corollaire qui n'est pas posé dans les lois concernant le transplanage, mais que vous devriez tous considérer avec soin quand vous déterminez si un endroit particulier est sûr pour transplaner. Qui se souvient de ce corollaire ? »

La main de Hermione jaillit aussitôt dans les airs, et Sirius lui sourit chaudement. Ce qu'il dit était toutefois tout à fait à l'opposé de son expression ? « Allons, Hermione. Laisse une chance aux autres. Ta mémoire n'est pas la seule que j'aimerais tester. » C'était une gentille réprimande, mais une réprimande néanmoins, et Harry vit son visage s'obscurcir comme elle baissait lentement le bras.

« Oui, Dean ? » dit Sirius, regardant au-dessus d'elle.

« Ne jamais transplaner depuis ou vers un endroit où l'on peut être vu ou enregistré par un appareil moldu. »

« C'est exact. Cinq points pour Griffondor. Simplement parce qu'il n'y a personne ne signifie pas que l'endroit est sûr. Les moldus ont des caméras de sécurité partout maintenant. Ce qui était autrefois des gentils coins désertés du monde moldu, des endroits où les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient habituellement utiliser pour transplaner sans problème, est devenu des endroits où peuvent avoir lieu des crimes qui sont soigneusement scrutés, des endroits qui sont jugés dangereux à cause de leur isolement. Ce qui est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin pour transplaner… l'isolement. Les moldus, cependant, considèrent ces endroits comme dangereux comme les criminels peuvent s'y fondre et surprendre les personnes distraites. Cela devient très très dur de trouver de bons points de transplanage autres que les maisons ou les boutiques de sorciers. On ne peut jamais faire assez attention. C'est de la plus haute importance que vous ne soyez pas filmés en train de faire de la magie. En fait, c'est un problème encore plus dur à régler que lorsqu'un moldu vous voie. On peut s'occuper de quelqu'un avec un sort de mémoire. Une caméra, d'un autre côté, peut diffuser un signal à une machine qui enregistre ce qui est vu à des kilomètres de là. Cela peut être très dur de remonter à ces machines et de détruire les preuves. »

Il les regarda tous gravement. « Maintenant… Qui peut me rappeler quelque chose d'autre que j'ai dit sur qui peut ou ne peut pas transplaner ? »

Blaise Zabini leva sa main. Quand Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête, il dit avec dédain, « Les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas. » Harry pensa à Fleur, remontant l'allée du domaine des Spinnet…

Sirius acquiesça, mais n'eut pas l'air satisfait. « Oui… Mais ? Quelle est la raison pour la laquelle les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas transplaner ? Oh, et cinq points pour Serpentard. » ajouta-t-il.

Parvati leva la main maintenant, et il lui fit signe. « Le transplanage n'affecte que la personne qui lance le sort, ses vêtements, et les objets qu'elle porte, et les sym… Sym… »

« Les symbiotes. » l'aida Sirius.

« Les symbiotes pas plus gros que quelques cellules en taille. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas compris ce que je viens de dire. »

Sirius rit, ses yeux se plissant. Il ressemblait maintenant au beau garçon rieur des photos du mariage de ses parents. « Tu viens de répéter ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière. Je comprends. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de ce qu'est un symbiote ? »

Hermione eut l'air de vouloir lever la main, mais elle croisa les bras à la place, l'air grincheuse. Harry était sûr qu'elle savait, mais elle voulait être contradictoire maintenant. Il leva la main.

« Harry. »

Il la baissa et parla. « Un symbiote est un autre nom pour un parasite. En quelque sorte. Vous avez dit que nous avons des bactéries qui vivent en nous qui ont une relations symbolique… »

« Symbiotique. »

« Heu, oui. Nous avons une relation symbiotique avec elles. Eux. Enfin ça. Ce que je veux dire c'est… les bactéries nous aident à digérer la nourriture et des choses comme cela. Nous ne les perdons pas quand nous transplanons, même si ce sont, hum, des être propres. Je ne sais pas comment dire cela. J'allais dire indépendant… »

« … et pourtant, ils ne sont pas indépendants, n'est-ce pas ? » finit Sirius pour lui. « Ils sont assez dépendants de nous. Et nous dépendons d'eux. C'est cela que symbiotique signifie. Il y a une relation de bénéfice mutuel et d'interdépendance entre nous et les bactéries. Ces organismes sont trop petits pour être vus par l'œil humain ? nous connaissions leur existence bien avant les moldus, bien sûr, grâce aux méthodes magiques pour observer les très petits objets, et une fois qu'ils ont inventé les microscopes pour les voir, les moldus ont aussi appris qu'ils existaient. Nous pouvons aussi faire quelques choses que les moldus ne peuvent pas, médicalement, parce que nous avons des sorts et des potions destinés à influencer ces organismes, pour qu'ils fassent des choses à un niveau microscopique pour guérir une maladie ou réparer des blessures. Les moldus peuvent faire quelques choses comme cela, et ils en apprennent de plus en plus, mais il n'ont pas encore la potion de pimentine. Ils ne savent pas guérir les os brisés en vingt-quatre heures.

Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec le fait que les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas transplaner ? »

Pansy leva la main et il lui fit un signe de la tête. « Même quand il est très petit, un bébé est bien trop grand pour être affecté par un sort de transplanage lancé par la mère. Et on ne peut pas transplaner en portant un petit enfant ou un animal dans ses bras non plus. Pour la même raison. »

« Bien vu. Cinq points pour Serpentard. C'est exact. Un bébé dans sa mère, même très peu de temps après sa conception, un animal ou un autre adulte essayant de transplaner avec un autre être comme cela risque d'énormes complications. Maintenant, ce serait bien si la personne qui lançait le sort disparaissait simplement, et que la chose qui ne pouvait pas être déplacée par transplanage restait à son endroit originel. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça se passe. Quelques unes des pires désartibulations de l'histoire ont eu lieu quand des gens essayaient de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple en apparence que de transplaner en tenant un chat… »

Harry frissonna, puis se souvint d'Hermione se donnant accidentellement de nombreux attributs d'un chat (y compris les moustaches et une queue) pendant de nombreuses semaines, alors qu'ils étaient en deuxième année. Utiliser le polynectar avec un poil de chat avait eu des résultats très imprévisibles. Il avait le sentiment qu'essayer de transplaner avec un chat devait être pareil… Ou pire.

Une des amies de Serpentard de Pansy leva la main. « Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne se retrouve pas nu quand on transplane ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que nos habits restent avec nous ? »

De nombreux garçons commencèrent à lancer des sifflets. Sirius se mit en colère. « Dois-je commencer à donner des retenues ? » dit-il très fort, sa voix résonnant dans la salle. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent, l'air penaud. Dean avait ses doigts dans sa bouche (ayant émis un sifflement très fort en utilisant cette méthode). Il les enleva rapidement et s'assit sur sa main.

« Mis… Heu… Tobin a posé une excellente question. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît la réponse ? » Hermione leva la main timidement, et Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête. « Tu peux nous éclaire Hermione ? »

« Les habits ne sont pas vivants. Tous les vêtements auxquels on peut penser et qui ne soient pas synthétiques sont faits de choses qui étaient vivantes autrefois, comme le lin ou le coton qui viennent de plantes, ou bien la laine des moutons et la soie des vers à soie. Mais ces matériaux ne sont plus vivants. Ils n'ont pas de force vitale. Ils sont statiques. »

« Et cinq points pour Griffondor ! Très bien. Oui, c'est une très bonne manière de le dire. Ils sont statiques. Pour la plus grande partie. Comme ils ne sont plus vivants, ils sont sujets aux ravages du temps et ils finiront par pourrir, mais cette sorte de changement ne doit pas être confondu avec les changements qui arrivent dans des créatures vivantes. Alors… »

« Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne, » continua Hermione, interrompant Sirius. Il ne se plaignit pas.

« Oui ? »

« Bien, qu'est-ce qui arrive quand on transplane avec une plante ? Comme quand on veut apporter à sa tante un beau géranium pour sa serre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on transplane en portant le pot de fleur avec le géranium dedans ? »

Sirius s'arrêta soudain et regarda dans le vide. Après un instant, il se secoua et dit « bien, il semble que Hermione nous ai donné notre premier projet. Maintenant, avant que vous ne fassiez des recherches là-dessus, je veux que vous émettiez des théories. Ce qui signifie que je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des recherches à la bibliothèque. Utilisez ce que vous savez déjà, et dites ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait arriver. Vous pourrez citer des références pour appuyer vos hypothèses. Développer des hypothèses de cette manière vous sera utile lors de vos prochaines études de sortilèges. Plus tard cette année, vous allez travailler à la conception de nouveau sorts, et vous devrez apprendre à cerner les résultats possibles d'un sort nouveau et jamais essayé. Voilà ! C'est votre devoir pour lundi prochain : écrire un devoir de deux pieds de long disant ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver si quelqu'un transplane en portant un géranium vivant. Et réfléchir à si la taille de la plante a de l'importance. » Il les regarda tous. « Est-ce que personne ne note cela ? »

Les élèves s'agitèrent pour sortir leurs plumes. Harry fit à Sirius un petit sourire en écrivant. Il avait le sentiment avait atteint la limite de ses connaissances et qu'il devait faire des recherches supplémentaires. Mais selon lui, Sirius était habillement retombé sur ses pattes en donnant à la classe un devoir pour lui donner du temps pour se mettre à jour avec les articles sur le transplanage avec des plantes.

« Bien. Vous répondrez à cette question dans vos devoirs. Continuons… Qui peut me dire qui d'autre ne peut pas transplaner… »

xxxxx

Ce soir là, après le dîner, Ron se rendit au donjon de potions. Harry et Hermione allèrent avec lui. Il les laissa cependant dans la salle de classe et s'avança seul pour frapper à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

« Entrez. » fut la réponse laconique. Ron tourna la poignée et entra. Un gobelet fumant l'attendait déjà sur le bureau, vit Harry dans le cadre de la porte. « Buvez-le tout, Weasley. » dit doucement Rogue. Harry n'était pas certain, mais il avait presque l'air compatissant, et pour la première fois, il se demanda quel goût pouvait avoir la potion de Porphyrie.

Ron acquiesça et prit le récipient. Il se tenait de profil par rapport à Harry et Hermione, qui purent le voir grimacer comme sa pomme d'Adam oscillait de manière répétée. Ron vida le gobelet et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, puis le reposa sur le bureau.

« Est-ce que Remus a déjà pris la sienne ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Rogue acquiesça.

« Il est venu à balai de Pré-au-Lard après le dernier cours et est reparti. Il travaille ce soir. » En entendant cela, Harry réalisa que Remus devait avoir repris son vieux boulot de gardien de nuit dans l'entrepôt.

Ron referma la porte derrière lui et il ne regarda ni Harry, ni Hermione. Hermione essaya de passer son bras autour de lui comme ils avançaient, mais il s dégagea et accéléra, passant devant aux, seul. Harry secoua la tête à Hermione, puis il vit qu'elle avait la larme à l'œil. Il soupira et lui prit la main. Elle la prit et il la serra avec compassion, la sentant rendre cette pression. Ils marchèrent derrière Ron comme cela, en se tenant la main. Harry regardait le dos de Ron comme il avançait devant eux. Ses épaules semblaient porter bien plus qu'elles n'auraient dû pour un garçon de dix-sept ans, même si ce garçon était aussi un loup-garou.

Ron ne fut pas particulièrement sociable ce soir là dans la salle commune, même si c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Il alla au lit tôt sans embrasser Hermione. Harry avait remarqué qu'il était particulièrement lunatique au début de la semaine avant la pleine lune, et il souhaitait que le premier instinct de Ron ne soit pas de les repousser à ce moment-là. Il resta en compagnie d'Hermione un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise qu'elle était fatiguée et voulait dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire, croisant le regard de Ginny. Elle lui manquait tant que cela lui faisait mal. Il n'avait même pas pu passer de temps avec elle la veille, quand il était sensé patrouiller avec elle, comme elle avait échangé avec Hermione et pris le premier quart au lieu du second.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée le lendemain matin, Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner ne les y retrouvèrent pas comme d'habitude. Ginny haussa les épaules et dit mécaniquement « Ils étaient au troisième quart la nuit dernière. Je veux dire ce matin. Ils n'auront pas fini avant quatre heures et demie. Ils dorment probablement. »

Harry scruta son visage comme elle disait cela. Elle n'avait aucune inflexion, et elle commençait à l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle dépérisse comme elle l'avait fait dans son autre vie. Il souhaitait avoir réussi à se réveiller à deux heures du matin pour regarder la carte des maraudeurs pendant la nuit de samedi. Le lendemain, Neville l'avait informé qu'il avait dormi malgré le réveil, tellement il était fatigué. Neville avait dû traverser la pièce pour l'empêcher de faire du bruit, comme Harry ne montrait aucun signe de réveil pour l'éteindre lui-même.

Au petit déjeuner, Ginny toucha à peine à sa nourriture. Pour Harry, tout semblait plus morose. Même recevoir une lettre d'Owen au sujet de son premier entraînement ne le fit pas se sentir différemment.

Pendant le double cours de divination, après le déjeuner, l'humeur de Ron était pire que jamais. Trelawney, bien sûr, n'aidait pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de son « aspect mélancolique », et du destin qu'il avait subi (être mordu par un loup-garou) et qui était « sans doute visible dans les étoiles ».

« Si c'était bien visible dans les étoiles » grogna-t-il doucement à Harry, « cela aurait été sympa de sa part de me le dire. Même si je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher, j'aurais su. »

Maggie n'était pas là, comme elle prenait elle-même part à un cours. Harry pensait qu'il devrait essayer d'aller lui parler plus tard, pour voir si elle pourrait parler à Ron. Ils s'entendaient bien. Avoir une grande sœur semblait bien convenir à Ron. Il tenait compte de ses conseils bien plus sérieusement que quand ils venaient de Bill ou Charlie (ou spécialement de Percy).

Le mercredi, Harry était sensé être du quatrième quart avec Malfoy à nouveau, mais il découvrit que le Serpentard avait échangé avec un Serdaigle nommé Dorian, qui avait essayé de se débarrasser du troisième quart du jeudi. Arnold Dorian était un sixième année qui ressemblait au mieux à un deuxième. Il semblait être très vif, mais il parlait un peu trop au goût de Harry. Il faisait penser à Harry ce qu'aurait pu être Colin Creevey s'il avait avalé un dictionnaire, le livre standard des sorts pour les sept années et l'histoire de Poudlard, juste pour faire bonne mesure. Malfoy manquait presque à Harry.

Après le déjeuner du vendredi, ils avaient herbologie et soin aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Chourave avait l'air très occupée quand ils arrivèrent.

« Bien, tout le monde. Je sais que vous êtes en septième année, mais j'ai bien peur de ne rien vous apprendre de nouveau aujourd'hui. Je vous mets tous au travail. C'est quelque chose que vous savez tous faire. Nous allons rempoter des mandragores. Il y a une centaine de plantes, alors chacun d'entre vous devra en rempoter au moins cinq, mais si vous en faites six ou sept, vous recevrez dix points de maison… »

« Cent mandragores ! » explosa Seamus Finnigan.

« Oui. Cent. Il y en avait deux cent, mais les sixième année de Serpentard et Serdaigle m'ont aidé avec celles-là. Allons… Les cache oreilles sont par-là. Vous savez quoi faire. Ne traînez pas ! Le directeur veut un approvisionnement constant en racines de mandragores pour l'apothicaire de l'école cette année. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque… »

Harry se demanda s'il y avait des menaces que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas révélées, des menaces qui expliquent un tel besoin de mandragores. Il prit une paire de cache oreille et un coin de table où travailler. Ron et Hermione travaillaient ensemble, et il vit que Ron semblait agir un peu plus naturellement avec elle à nouveau. Dimanche, ce serait cependant une autre histoire. Harry savait que Ron avait prévu de rester bouclé dans la cabane hurlante toute la journée et toute la nuit. Dumbledore lui en avait donné la permission (et il l'avait faire reconstruire). La veille de la pleine lune, Ron ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Harry se mit avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre les cache oreille tout de suite, alors ils purent parler. Ils faisaient la queue pour prendre des pots en terre cuite, et Harry lui demanda 'Alors. Comment se sont passées tes vacances, Justin ? »

Justin se renfrogna. « J'ai vu mieux. »

Harry déglutit comme un silence pénible durait encore et encore. Finalement, ils atteignirent le devant de la queue et chacun prit cinq pots et ils revinrent à leur plan de travail. Ils enfilèrent leurs gants de jardinage (ceux en tissus qui étaient conçus pour les plantes dont le contact n'était pas mortel), et ils tirèrent de sous la table le seau qui contenait la terre pour le rempotage. Justin commença à mettre de la terre dans un pot, mais elle passa par le trou au fond. Il jura, quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais entendu Justin faire. Il avait l'air inhabituellement en colère.

« J'ai oublié de colmater. » dit-il laconiquement.

« Je vais chercher de quoi faire. » dit rapidement Harry. Il revint vers les bancs le long de la serre, où il y avait une poubelle contenant les morceaux de pots cassés. Il en prit une poignée avec ses mains gantées pour se protéger, et il ramena les morceaux cassés jusqu'à Justin qui regardait dans le vide. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a l'air si changé maintenant que nous sommes en septième année ? se demanda-t-il, lançant un bref coup d'œil à Neville quand il le croisa en revenant.

Pendant qu'ils plaçaient les éclats de pots au fond de leurs pots et les remplissaient de terre, Harry pensa qu'il devait essayer encore une fois de nouer la conversation.

« Comment va Liam ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. Justin

« Liam ! » cracha-t-il. Harry devina que c'était la chose la pire à dire, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. « Oh, il va bien, tant qu'il peut baiser avec tous les gars qu'il veut. Voilà comment il va Liam. »

Harry continua à remplir ses pots de terre et grimaça. Après quelques instants de silence, il pensa que Justin avait fini, mais il recommença à parler.

« Je lui ai dit encore et encore que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais est-ce qu'il m'a écouté ? Non. A la place, il a commencé à sortir dans des pubs moldus, à boire bien trop et à chercher n'importe quel gars qui pourrait le vouloir… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas sa faute ? »

« Niamh, bien sûr. » Justin soupira et eut l'air très las maintenant. Il arrêta de remplir ses pots de terre et se tint avec sa pelle en l'air, l'air très lointain. « Nous étions sortis la veille. J'avais eu mes dix-sept ans en novembre dernier, et j'avais appris à conduire pendant les vacances de Noël. Ma mère m'a offert une voiture quand je suis rentré à la maison en juin. Une golf décapotable. Pas neuve, mais encore pas mal. Fantastique pour rouler sur les routes de campagne le toit ouvert… » Soudain, Justin était passé de ne parler que par phrases brèves et laconiques à émettre un flot d'informations.

« Liam était sensé aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses sœurs le lendemain matin. Je l'ai déposé à un pub de sorcier à quelques miles de chez moi, et il a pris la cheminette pour rentrer chez lui depuis là. Nous étions très en retard, et il était claqué le matin. Orla a dit qu'elle avait essayé de le réveiller, et quand elle a pu dire qu'elle respirait vraiment, elle a supposé qu'il était trop fatigué et elle l'a laissé dormir. Après que… Après que Niamh soit morte, il a insisté comme quoi c'était sa faute. Comme quoi, s'il avait été là, il aurait pu la sauver, ou mourir à sa place… »

« Bien ! Tout le monde est prêt à mettre ses cache-oreille ? » dit le professeur Chourave à haute voix depuis le devant de la serre. Personne ici ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas avoir ses oreilles protégées une fois que les gens auraient commencé à enlever les mandragores de leurs pots. Justin dut s'arrêter de parler, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il avait oublié que Niamh était morte lors de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Liam s'était convaincu que la mort de sa sœur était de sa faute, et il noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et les relations d'une nuit, en repoussant Justin que Harry pensait qu'il aimait…

Quand elle fut certaine que les oreilles de tout le monde étaient couvertes, ils commencèrent à sortir leurs mandragores des vieux pots et à les mettre dans les nouveaux. Harry fut assez surpris de découvrir qu'il avait des plantes allant de l'enfance à l'adolescence. Pourquoi était-elles à tant de stades de développement différents ? se demanda-t-il. Et puis il se demanda encore pourquoi Dumbledore avait tenu tellement à cœur l'approvisionnement en mandragores.

Le professeur Chourave surveilla le rempotage de tout le monde, et puis elle leur donna le signal d'enlever leurs cache-oreille. Harry secoua la tête après cela. C'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau entendre. Les élèves s'affairèrent, nettoyant, et Harry réussit à dire à Justin.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé pour Liam, Justin. Vous sembliez être bien ensemble. »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. » répondit Justin avec un soupir résigné, tout en essuyant leur paillasse avec un chiffon. « Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne mon point de vue. Niamh n'était pas enthousiasmée que nous nous voyons au début. Je pensais que ça l'énervait que Liam ait un petit ami au lieu d'une fille, mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas cela du tout. Elle était contre nous au début parce que je suis né de moldus. Ils ont des parents qui sont très rigides sur la pureté du sang et toutes ces idioties. Elle en est finalement revenue, comme Orla l'avait fait assez vite, et puis elle était simplement géniale Niamh. Tous les quatre, nous faisions beaucoup de choses ensemble. Nous sommes même allés jusqu'à Brighton plus tôt dans l'été, et nous y avons passé plusieurs jours. Avec un temps fantastique. Je veux dire… Quand j'ai entendu qu'elle était morte, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir perdu une sœur aussi… » Sa voix était devenue encombrée, et Harry vit que ses yeux brillaient. « Liam ne s'est pas soucié du chagrin des autres. Personne d'autre ne comptait. Pour lui, la chose la plus importante était de se battre la coulpe matin, midi et soir. » Sa voix était maintenant un murmure, mais il ne semblait pas que ce soit pour que les gens n'entendent pas. Harry pensait qu'il n'avait pas la force de parler plus fort.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il encore, entendant à quel point cela pouvait être creux. Mais Justin lui sourit finalement faiblement.

« Merci Harry. » Il enleva ses gants et les rangea, hissant son sac sur l'épaule et se préparant à rentrer au château. Harry le regarda partir. D'une certaine manière Justin avait l'air très seul. Il se demanda s'il devrait demander à Remus Lupin de lui parler, pour lui changer les idées, mais il changea d'avis. Justin serait probablement en colère après lui s'il faisait cela.

Il se tourna et rejoint les autres Griffondors qui descendaient maintenant vers la cabane de Hagrid pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Harry vit Neville avancer seul, et il le rattrapa, espérant qu'il pourrait répondre à une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ho, Neville ! Pourquoi tu pense que Chourave nous a fait rempoter tellement de sortes de mandragores ? Je veux dire, il y avait des bébés, des plus grandes… »

Il s'arrêta et sourit de cet étrange nouveau sourire que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage avant. Hermione et Ron, qui avaient entendu la question de Harry, étaient juste quelques pas derrière lui. Il faillirent pratiquement leur rentrer dedans. Neville les regarda tous les trois, les regardant très… très peu 'Nevillien'.

« Vous pouvez garder un secret tous les trois ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en ouvrant de grands yeux avant d'acquiescer.

« Je suis resté avec le professeur Chourave cet été. Elle a juste un petit cottage, mais une énorme serre. Dumbledore lui a fait commencer les mandragores début juillet. Le problème était qu'elle n'aurait que deux mois au début de ce trimestre si on utilisait les méthodes de culture habituelles. Alors il s'est procuré quelque chose au ministère que Chourave a pu utiliser pour accélérer la croissance, et il lui a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui elle pensait pour l'aider. Elle a pensé à moi. » dit-il fièrement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Il n'y a aucun moyen d'accélérer la croissance des mandragores à ce que je sais. Qu'est-ce que le directeur a obtenu du ministère ? »

Il avait maintenant l'air de se délecter comme un chat sur une assiette de crème. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des… Retourneurs de temps ? »

Ils échangèrent tous trois des regards nerveux avant de regarder à nouveau Neville.

« Non Neville. » dit innocemment Hermione, tandis que Harry essayait de ne pas rire et que Ron se mordait les lèvres et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Neville le leur dit, ainsi que le fait qu'ils l'avaient utilisé pour vieillir prématurément les plante en voyageant dans le temps avec elle. Le problème était que lui et le professeur Chourave devaient voyager dans le temps avec les plantes, alors ils avaient aussi vieilli un peu.

« Techniquement, j'aurais dû fêter mon dix-huitième anniversaire vers la mi-août. » leur chuchota-t-il comme ils arrivaient chez Hagrid. « Et mon dix-neuvième anniversaire devrait être vers la fin du troisième trimestre. Je suis quand même content de ne plus le faire. Même si nous collions à un agenda pour pouvoir prendre de vrais repas et dormir six heures toutes les dix huit-heures où nous étions réveillés, je suis assez fatigué d'avoir vécu six journée pendant que le restant du monde n'en vivait qu'une. Mes vacances d'été ont littéralement duré un an pour moi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas été à l'école. J'espère simplement que je n'ai pas tout oublié. A part en herbologie. »

« Aucun risque pour cela. » dit joyeusement Hermione, voyant à quel point une année de maturité en plus lui allait bien. Avoir un objectif clair et un devoir semblait lui convenir aussi, selon Harry. Il comprenait maintenant le Neville qu'il avait remarqué dans le dortoir, en train de lire. Il avait eu l'air d'avoir grandi parce que c'était le cas. Il avait presque un an de plus que Harry, techniquement. C'était étrange de penser cela, comme c'était Neville qui perdait constamment son crapaud et faisait fondre ses chaudrons. Neville grandissant. Bien, pensa Harry, se souvenant de quand il avait rétabli le cours du temps. Des choses plus étranges se sont produites. Des choses plus étranges se sont certainement produites.

xxxxx

Ginny réussit à éviter de patrouiller avec lui à nouveau la nuit de dimanche, et Harry prit des quarts supplémentaires pendant le week-end de façon à pouvoir passer les nuits de lundi, mardi et mercredi avec Ron dans sa forme d'Animagus. Hermione échangea aussi quelques quarts. Harry essaya de la distraire pendant la journée de dimanche, comme Ron se tenait à l'écart et que Harry n'avait pas le sentiment que c'était son rôle de dire à Hermione pourquoi. Après leur dernier cours du lundi, Ron but sa dernière dose de potion Tue-loup, les trois mangèrent dans les cuisines de l'école, et puis ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au saule cogneur, accompagnés pas Sirius.

Harry sortit sa baguette, touchant le nœud qu'il savait arrêter la danse frénétique des branches. Sirius leur fit un signe de la tête à tous les trois, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel. Ils émergèrent dans la cabane hurlante reconstruite, s'asseyant ensemble sur le sol pour attendre que le soleil se couche.

Ron était assis seul, la gravité inscrite sur ses traits. Hermione et Harry étaient du même côté, attendant. Finalement, Harry n'en put plus.

« Oh, allez Hermione. Montre-moi ta forme d'animagus. Ne me fais pas attendre jusqu'à ce que la lune se lève… »

Elle sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. « Je devrais, tu penses ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? De cette façon, tu pourras lui expliquer ce soir, au lieu de le faire attendre jusqu'à demain matin. »

« Oh, mais cela allait être tellement amusant de le faire attendre… »

« Hermione ! » supplia Harry. Elle rit.

« D'accord. Bon, Harry, garde ton esprit ouvert… » Elle se leva. Il acquiesça et attendit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et puis…

Ses pattes touchèrent le sol. Son nez s'était allongé en un museau et elle avait une queue légèrement touffue. Son manteau était un mélange de gris et de noir, et ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence, ses oreilles dressées. Harry éclata de rire.

« Je ne le crois pas ! » Puis il s'arrêta. « Attends une minute. » dit-il se souvenant de quelque chose. « Tu as commencé ta formation d'animagus au début de la sixième année… »

Elle reprit sa forme humaine et s'assit à côté de lui, respirant avec difficulté. « Je sais. C'est pour cela qu'une fois que le professeur MacGonagall et moi avons su quelle forme j'allais prendre, je n'avais pas envie de vous la dire. J'avais peur que vous pensiez que j'allais être un loup à cause de Remus… Qui était encore le professeur Lupin à ce moment là. Je pensais que vous m'accuseriez tous les deux d'être encore amoureuse d'un prof. » Harry était surpris. Elle n'aimait habituellement pas admettre son attirance pour Lockhart.

Harry était étonné. « Alors pourquoi … ? »

« J'ai fait toutes sortes de recherches pour trouver à quel animal je m'identifiais. J'aime les chats, bien sûr, mais après en avoir été un temporairement en deuxième année… » elle frissonna, « Je ne voulais pas répéter cela d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, dans mes recherches, je suis tombée sur tous ces articles dans Chaman Mag', sur les chamans nord américain et les loups. Le Clan du Loup est très révéré, Harry, et c'est en partie parce que le loup est considéré comme un professeur. Quand j'ai lu cela, quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi. Je sais que tu as dit que j'étais violoncelliste dans ton autre vie, et quand j'étais petite, je pensais être docteur… Mais ces dernières années, de plus en plus, j'en suis venue à penser que ce que j'aimerais vraiment faire, au fond, c'est professeur. »

Harry lui tapota la main. « Bien, tu étais très bonne pour m'enseigner les sorts d'attraction pour le Tournoi. » dit-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça. « Quelque chose dans l'enseignement me fait juste me sentir… Complète. J'en ai un peu parlé à Maggie, comme ses parents… Je veux dire ses parents adoptifs… étaient enseignants, et qu'elle est professeur. Elle dit qu'enseigner est une vocation, et non un travail. Je sais exactement comment elle se sent ! Si je suivais une formation à Ste Mangouste pour être docteur, ce ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un travail pour moi. Mais enseigner… Regarde simplement quelques uns de nos professeurs les plus diplômés ici, à Poudlard ! Tu penses qu'ils le font pour l'argent ? Plus j'en lisais sur les attributs du loup, plus je me disais que c'était avec cet animal que je pouvais me lier, que je pouvais apprendre à devenir. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était le loup qui me choisissait, et non pas le contraire… »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est comme pour moi avec le griffon. »

« Exact ! Mais ensuite… Bien, quand Remus a mordu Ron… » Elle regarda Ron avec tristesse, « … Je ne me souciais plus que vous pensiez que je sois attirée par Remus. A la place, j'avais l'impression…. L'impression d'être la cause du fait que Ron est devenu un loup-garou. Ce qui est stupide et superstitieux, et que j'aurais dû savoir. Je me suis dit tout cela je ne sais pas combien de fois, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de le répéter. Mais je me sentais encore incroyablement coupable. Remus m'a finalement aidé et dissuadé d'aller voir MacGonagall pour essayer de choisir un autre animal. Je sais que je n'étais pas sensée parler de cela à d'autres pendant ma formation, mais il était alors professeur, et je ne pouvais penser à personne d'autre qui comprenne mieux ce que je vivais. Il a dit que ton père, » dit-elle à Harry, « et Sirius, et même Pettigrew avaient fait de même pour choisir leurs animaux. Ils ont commencé en se disant que ce serait leur décision, pour finalement se faire choisir par leurs animaux. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi le loup, et je lui ai dit. Il m'a demandé si ces choses étaient toujours vraies après qu'il ait mordu Ron, sur le loup professeur et tout. Je lui ai dit que oui. Finalement, il m'a convaincu que ce n'était pas ma faute s'il avait mordu Ron, et que je devrais continuer et m'en tenir à ma forme de loup, spécialement comme j'avais presque fini ma formation. Alors je l'ai fait, et à mon soulagement, quand je l'ai montré à Ron pour la première fois, il n'a pas eu d'attaque. »

Harry lui sourit, mais il remarqua ensuite que Ron avait l'air un peu hagard sur les bords. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et prit sa forme de griffon. Hermione devint une louve grise une fois de plus un instant plus tard, Harry se tendit, comme Ron poussait un hurlement d'agonie lors de sa transformation. Quand elle fut finalement finie, il s'effondra au sol, posant son museau sur ses pattes de devant, l'air très fatigué et presque canin, et pas du tout dangereux, grâce à la potion de Tue-loup. Harry et Hermione le flanquèrent et fermèrent aussi leurs yeux. Harry sentit son moteur interne ronronner en lui, et il entendit le reniflement paisible des loups à côté de lui. C'était comme cela devait l'être, pensa-t-il. Les deux étaient avec Ron, lui épargnant de passer la nuit tout seul dans une cabane de bois avec le vent qui sifflait entre les planches. Ils avaient été amis depuis qu'ils avaient assommé un troll des montagnes ensemble, et ils n'allaient pas arrêter d'être amis maintenant simplement parce que l'un d'eux était un loup-garou.

xxxxx


	38. Chap 13

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre treize

Couloirs

Dehors dans le couloir obscur, Harry examina la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier qu'il avait encore le champ libre. Oui, les points de Rusard et de sa chatte, Mrs Teigne, étaient dans leur bureau… rien d'autre ne semblait bouger à part Peeves, cependant il s'agitait dans les salle des trophées, à l'étage au-dessus… Harry venait de se remettre en route vers la tour Griffondor quand quelque chose d'autre sur la carte attira son regard… quelque chose de très étrange.

--J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, Chapitre 25

Harry baissa les yeux vers la voie, mais il n'y avait pas de fumée visible. A côté de lui, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui semblait être une montre, mais qui n'avait ni aiguilles ni chiffres. Harry regarda les planètes virevoltant et se sentit perplexe, mais quand il leva les yeux vers le directeur, il vit que le vieil homme secouait la tête.

« Encore une fois en retard. Il semble toujours prendre du retard dans les Midlands. C'est pour cela que nous avons un train Express le premier septembre, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne changent pas les horaires pour qu'ils soient en conformité avec les délais réels, mais bon, ils ne les ont pas changés ces cent-vingt-sept dernières années, alors il y a peu de chances qu'ils fassent cela dans les cinq prochaines minutes, eh Harry ? » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux scintillant en regardant le préfet en chef.

« Euh, sans doute. Oui. Jolie montre, sir. » dit-il en montrant l'instrument.

« Ah, oui. Merci. C'est un bijou de famille. » Dumbledore la referma et remit la montre dans sa poche, et ils continuèrent à attendre le train Londres-Pré-au-Lard, seuls sur le long quai en bordure du village. Harry pouvait voir le château de l'autre côté de l'énorme lac, les fenêtres brillant dans le soleil couchant. Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que Poudlard était bien plus comme sa vraie maison que Ascog, et que ce sanctuaire allait maintenant être envahi par une des personnes auxquelles il avait espéré échapper pendant toute sa vie.

Quand il aperçut finalement la fumée, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très mal à l'aise. Ne t'inquiète pas, se dit-il. Ca va bien aller. Peut-être que je n'aurais même pas à admettre que nous sommes parents…

Le train arriva en gare et ralenti, puis s'arrêta. Les passagers commencèrent à en sortir. C'était la collection habituelle de personnes à l'air assez inhabituel que Harry s'était presque accoutumé à rencontrer dans le monde magique. Des sorciers et des sorcières grands et petits, portant des robes et une grande variété de chapeaux (des hauts, pointus et traditionnels, des bonnets, des mous aplatis, et ainsi de suite), et portant toutes sortes de bagages et d'accessoires (ou les faisant léviter).

Harry parcourut la foule en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne la voyait nulle part.

Finalement il entendit la voix cassante familière et tourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire pour que l'on vous rende un service par ici ? Il faut que je sorte mes affaires, et maintenant ! »

Harry se précipita dans le train et regarda par la porte d'où venait la voix. Un cheminot se tenait dans le couloir, l'air exaspéré. « Nous ne faisons habituellement pas léviter les affaires des gens, madame, quand ils peuvent le faire eux-mêmes… »

« J'ai essayé, idiot ! Mais cette chose… » elle agita un bâton fin et pâle devant le cheminot « ne fait rien de ce que je veux qu'elle fasse… » Elle la pointa vers la porte du compartiment et elle commença à se fermer et à se rouvrir à toute allure et dangereusement, comme une guillotine horizontale.

« Je pense que nous allons nous en charger. » dit le directeur au cheminot confus. Il dépassa discrètement Harry et s'avança dans le train, puis posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Petunia Dursley et lui dit, « Vous n'aurez pas besoin de cela tout de suite, Mrs Dursley. Rangez-là simplement et Harry va vous montrer le bateau. » Harry ne savait pas quand elle avait acheté la baguette. Il était possible que Mrs Figg l'ait prise sur le Chemin de Traverse pour cela. Il aurait aimé être là pour voir cela.

« Un bateau ? » elle se réjouit. « Où ? Où ? Oh, cela semble adorable. » commença-t-elle à lui babille comme Harry la faisait descendre du train et s'avancer vers le petit quai. « Nous avons fait une adorable croisière l'été dernier vers… »

Elle s'arrêta net et fixa la petite embarcation remuant sur l'eau. Harry grimpa dedans, ayant quelques difficultés à éviter de se marcher sur la robe. Il tendit sa main vers elle pour l'aider à monter, mais elle ne la lui prit pas. Elle fixait simplement la barque à l'air fragile la bouche grande ouverte. Elle leva les yeux vers le château de l'autre côté du lac en déglutissant, et Harry se souvint de quand il était monté dans un de ces petits navires avec Ron, Hermione et Neville, six ans plus tôt, regardant avec fascination le château de Poudlard.

Dumbledore arriva sur le quai, faisant négligemment léviter les bagages de Petunia Dursley avec sa baguette, dont un petit panier à chien d'où sortaient des aboiements irrités. Harry ferma les yeux, grimaçant. Malédiction, pensa-t-il. Elle a amené Dunkirk.

Sa tante se retourna vers le directeur. « Je suis supposée monter dans… dans cette chose ? » dit-elle avec dédain, montrant la petite embarcation. « Il n'y a même pas de rames ! »

Dumbledore fit flotter en l'air les bagages (y compris le panier de Dunkirk) dans le second bateau flottant à proximité. « Il n'y a pas besoin de rames, ma chère dame, mais si cela peut vous rassurer… » Il fit un geste de la main en direction des bateaux, et des rames apparurent sur chacun d'eux. Il n'y avait cependant rien qui les rattachait à la barque : les rames flottaient simplement en position d'attente pour commencer à ramer, comme si des personnes invisibles les tenaient pour de vrai. Il montra le bateau d'un signe de la main.

« Après vous, Mrs Dursley. Harry, aide ta tante je te prie. »

Harry se leva encore, ses jambes un peu tremblantes comme le bateau bougeait sous lui. Il lui tendit sa main une fois de plus. Elle hésita encore.

« Je dois.. Je dois vraiment ? » s'angoissa-t-elle.

Harry sentit une montée inattendue de compassion pour elle, en voyant son menton trembler de peur. Il ne savait pas si elle demandait si elle devait monter dans le bateau ou aller à Poudlard. Peut-être avait-elle changé d'idée.

« J'en ai bien peur. Tous les nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard doivent traverser le lac. » dit doucement le directeur.

Elle acquiesça, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas saisi avant. « Ah, un rite de passage. » Maintenant que cela avait un nom, elle pouvait se laisser aller au voyage sur le lac, et elle grimpa gauchement à bord, prenant la main de Harry et la serrant très fort, et elle fut bientôt installée à la poupe, assise sur le côté de telle sorte que la barque penchait de façon importante. Une fois que Dumbledore grimpa dedans, l'embarcation fut à nouveau équilibrée. Harry s'assit à la proue, face au château. Il se tourna pour voir ce qui était sans doute une des visions les plus étranges que le monde avait jamais vu : Petunia Dursley, habillée comme une sorcière, assise à côté d'Albus Dumbledore dans une frêle esquif. Dumbledore fit un signe négligent de la main en direction des rames et celles-ci commencèrent à avancer toutes seules, faisant avancer les deux coques de noix sur l'eau sombre.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant, frissonnant comme un souvenir de son approche d'Azkaban montait en lui. L'eau frappant contre le bois fit se contracter son estomac, et il se souvint du vide et du froid qu'il avait senti en lui quand ils l'avaient tiré dans sa cellule… Il se secoua et essaya de s'éclaircir les idées, pensant à quel point l'air était frais et clair, et à quel point le château était beau comme ils s'en rapprochaient.

Finalement, ils atteignirent la caverne sous le château où les bateaux arrivaient à terre. Harry descendit le premier, se mouillant un peu ses chaussures qui remontaient jusqu'à la cheville, et il tira le bateau davantage sur la terre, au sec, afin que le directeur et sa tante n'aient pas à marcher dans l'eau.

Bientôt, ils furent dans le hall d'entrée, les bagages suivant derrière. Mrs Figg les attendait au milieu d'une foule d'élèves qui allait dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Petunia Dursley émit un cri angoissé et pourtant soulagé quand elle vit Mrs Figg. H remarqua que, même si sa vielle baby sitter portait une robe, elle la portait ouverte, comme un manteau qui n'avait pas été boutonné, et ses habits moldus étaient visibles en-dessous. Elle portait la jupe, la veste et le gilet indescriptibles que Harry lui avait toujours connu quand il avait grandi à Surrey. Cela semblait destiné à rassurer sa tante en ayant une apparence familière. Elle ne portait pas de chapeau non plus, il remarqua.

« Arabella ! Comme c'est bon de voir un visage familier ! »

Harry grimaça une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Il remarqua que quelques élèves passaient en regardant sa tante avec appréhension, craignant peut-être un autre professeur. Puis Draco Malfoy émergea des donjons et Petunia le remarqua immédiatement.

« You-hou ! Draco ! Bonjour ! » Elle lui fit signe, sa voix chantante. De nombreux élèves se tournèrent pour fixer Draco Malfoy et il rougit. Harry sourit, content d'avoir une excuse parfaitement légitime d'être là (son statut de préfet en chef), autre que son lien familial. Pris au dépourvu, Draco Malfoy s'avança avec devoir vers Petunia Dursley pour la saluer correctement.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mrs Dursley. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? » Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas officiellement accueilli sa tante, ni ne s'était inquiété de son voyage. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir irrité par la finesse que pouvait avoir Draco Malfoy. Il se força à se souvenir que dans son autre vie, il avait en fait admiré cela en son meilleur ami.

Elle lui sourit de la même manière dont elle souriait à Dudley. « Bien, sauf que… » Elle eut soudain l'air hésitante. « Une femme est passée pour vendre des bonbons. Par chance, elle a accepté du vrai argent en paiement, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de vrai nourriture que je puisse lui acheter. J'ai essayé ces 'Grenouilles au chocolat', et elle ont commencé à bondir dans tout le compartiment ! Et puis les, heu, » elle fit une pause, tirant quelque chose de sa poche, « dragées surprises étaient absolument ignobles. Elles semblent avoir tous les goûts sauf celui de la nourriture. » Elle tendit le reste à Draco qui leva la main, déclinant poliment son invitation à en prendre. Juste à ce moment, un aboiement excité se fit entendre depuis le panier du chien flottant encore à proximité.

« Oh ! C'est qui je pense ? » dit Draco, l'air authentiquement content. Il se mit à genoux pour regarder dans par la petite fenêtre barrée de la porte du panier. « Salut mon gars ! Je t'ai manqué, pas vrai. ? » Les aboiements augmentèrent en intensité et en volume. « Je peux le laisser sortir ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit la tante de Harry comme les lèvres de Dumbledore commençaient à peine à former un mot.

« En fait… » commença à dire doucement le directeur, tandis que Draco dégageait le verrou du panier. Dunkirk bondit sur le sol et sauta immédiatement sur Draco, léchant son visage et remuant la queue avec enthousiasme.

Juste à ce moment là, Harry remarqua que Rusard venait d'entrer dans le hall, suivi de près par sa chatte inquiétante. Miss Teigne s'arrêta net, ses yeux lumineux fixés sur Dunkirk et rien d'autre. Harry sentit un craquement électrique dans l'air comme le dos du chat s'arc-bouta et que sa fourrure se redressa. Soudain, Dunkirk leva la tête et vit le chat, reconnaissant son ennemi naturel, et un grognement sourd fut le seul avertissement qu'ils reçurent avant qu'il ne file.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel chaos. Miss Teigne bondit de personne en personne, ses griffes s'enfonçant profondément dans la chair, à travers les couches des vêtements, tandis que Dunkirk sautait en l'air et louvoyait entre la myriade de jambes le tenant à l'écart de sa proie. Plus d'un élève (et une paire de professeurs) trébuchèrent sur lui et tombèrent, paniquant, comme tout le monde essayait d'éviter que Miss Teigne n'enfonce ses griffes coupantes comme des rasoirs dans sa peau. Dean Thomas poussa un hurlement aigu (Harry pensa d'abord que c'était sa sœur, Jamaïca) quand le chat atterrit sur sa tête, et Parvati commença à sortir sa baguette pour l'aider, mais elle tomba à la renverse en arrière à cause du terrier, ayant l'air aussi blessée dans sa dignité qu'à son derrière pour résultat. Des étincelles s'échappèrent de sa baguette et brûlèrent Seamus Finnigan, qui avait essayé de se planquer derrière une armure. Il envoya promptement toute la ferraille se fracasser au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant qui résonna dans le hall d'entrée. Et c'était tout ce que Harry pouvait voir se produire à côté de lui. Plus loin dans la foule qui tentait de rentrer dans la grande salle, il pouvait entendre d'autres hurlements et voir d'autres étincelles au-dessus d'une mers de chapeaux et de têtes, et il entendit plus de jurons qu'il n'en entendait habituellement pendant un match de Quidditch (quelques uns venant des professeurs).

« Miss Teigne ! » cria Rusard, vraiment soucieux, et Harry se souvint à quel point il avait été anéanti quand elle avait été pétrifiée par le basilik. Il bondissait aussi de personne en personne, (ses pieds restant au sol, en général), jusqu'à ce que finalement, la chatte fasse un bond spectaculaire sur la rampe de marbre, puis sur les escaliers eux-mêmes, filant vers les intérieurs obscurs du château. Dunkirk, avec ses petites pattes, essaya de la suivre en haut des escaliers, mais il n'était pas bâti pour cela et fut rapidement distancé par la chatte. Miss Teigne avait disparu de sa vue.

« Accio. » dit calmement Dumbledore, saisissant adroitement le petit chien dans sa grande main noueuse quand il arriva en volant vers le vieux sorcier. Il le caressa brièvement, puis se pencha et remit Dunkirk dans le panier, refermant la porte avec un air de finalité. Harry remarqua que Dunkirk n'avait pas grogné au directeur. Dumbledore se tourna vers Petunia Dursley, encore très calme, ignorant les victimes ensanglantées du vol frénétique de Miss Teigne. Il lui fit un signe grave de la tête, ses lèvres aussi fines que celles du professeur MacGonagall quand elle est contrariée, et Harry fut content de voir qu'elle eut momentanément l'air aussi penaude que si elle avait reçu une réprimande. Les étudiants sanglotants se jetaient des sorts de guérison les uns sur les autres, tandis que les autres regardaient Harry, Dumbledore, Mrs Figg et Petunia Dursley avec beaucoup d'attention avant de se précipiter vers la grande salle.

« Vous et moi allons partager une suite, Petunia. » lui dit Mrs Figg en lui tapotant le bras. « Il y a une belle petite cour verte à proximité où Dunkirk pourra courir et faire un peu d'exercice pendant que vous serez occupée à autre chose. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour mes chats non plus, comme mon frère Alastor s'occuper d'eux. Et je suis certaine que Draco adorera le prendre promener sur le domaine, quand Dunkirk en aura assez de la cour. »

Draco se raidit en hésitant à la mention de son nom. Harry réalisa à ce moment qu'il s'était mis à couvert derrière lui pendant que Miss Teigne bondissait d'une personne à l'autre. Le Serpentard devint tout rouge.

« Et, » ajouta Dumbledore aux commentaires de Mrs Figg, « Quand, heu, Dunkirk ne sera pas dans votre suite, » il s'adressa aux deux femmes, « il restera en laisse dans le château et sur le domaine. Compris ? » Il haussa un sourcil à Draco et Petunia. Draco acquiesça.

« Oui, professeur. » dit-il avec déférence, surprenant Harry. Petunia Dursley resserra ses lèvres et regarda l'insigne de préfet en chef de Harry.

« Bien ! Peut-être que le préfet en chef peut se rendre utile et monter mes bagages dans ma chambre… »

Harry se hérissa. Dumbledore avait laissé tomber les bagages pendant la poursuite du chien et du chat, mais Harry pointa sa baguette sur chaque valise, y compris le panier du chien, et il fit à nouveau tout léviter.

« Allons, Arabella. Viens Harry. » dit impérieusement sa tante, faisant un signe de la main à Mrs Figg qui se tourna avec un froncement de sourcils et commença à monter les escaliers de marbre avec un dos très raide et droit, sa robe tenue dans ses mains afin de ne pas trébucher. Harry s'habituait encore à la voir porter une robe de sorcier (même par dessus ses habits moldus, comme elle les portait aujourd'hui).

« Oui, tante Petunia. » marmonna misérablement Harry. Il vit maintenant que ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny étaient parmi les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans la grande salle. Hermione et Ron lui adressèrent des regards compatissants avant d'aller dîner. Harry croisa le regard de Ginny un instant, se sentant plein d'espoir, mais elle se détourna lentement et suivit les autres élèves pour dîner. Il commença à faire monter les bagages dans l'escalier avec sa baguette, essayant de ne pas remarquer combien d'autres élèves traînaient encore dans le hall d'entrée, même si nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient filé dans la grande salle. Tout cela pour que personne ne sache que nous sommes parents, pensa-t-il.

Il tendit son oreille quand ils atteignirent la tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée de l'aile des enseignants. Mrs Figg expliquait à sa tante qu'il fallait un mot de passer pour entrer. Puis il l'entendit : palindrome. C'était le mot de passe.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Arabella ? » dit sa tante à voix haute. « Dromadaire ? N'est-ce pas comme un lama ? »

« Comme un chameau plutôt. Je n'ai pas dit dromadaire. Harry, dis-lui. »Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Heu, elle a dit palindrome, tante Petunia, »dit-il, rougissant, réalisant que Mrs Figg pouvait dire qu'il avait essayé d'entendre le mot de passe.

« Exact ! Et tu ne devras partager cette information avec personne d'autre, compris Harry ? Je pense que tu devrais savoir, comme tu es préfet en chef, mais personne d'autre. »

« Pas même Hermione ? »

« Oh, bien… Oui, d'accord. Comme elle est préfète en chef, je suppose qu'elle devrait savoir aussi. Je suis sûr que Albus sera d'accord. »

Ils durent encore descendre bon nombre de couloirs et faire de nombreux tours et détours même après être entrés dans l'aile des professeurs. Quand ils atteignirent finalement leurs appartement, Mrs Figg sortit une grosse clé et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit un geste de la main, et soudain, elle tenait deux clés, dont une qu'elle tendit à Petunia Dursley. Harry fit rentrer les bagages dans la chambre qui semblait inoccupée pendant que Mrs Figg allumait un feu. Sa tante laissa Dunkirk sortir de son panier, et le cajola, s'asseyant dans le canapé en face du feu, tandis que Dunkirk sautait sur les cuisses de sa maîtresse.

« Mais c'est mon mignon petit Dunkirk qui est sorti de la vilaine boîte… » lui susurra-t-elle d'une vois musicale et haut perchée.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil adjacent au canapé. Il regarda ses mains, se renfrognant. Il voulait lui demander tellement de choses. Si elle était en bonne santé et débarrassée du Cancer, comment son oncle supportait qu'elle soit une sorcière et vienne à Poudlard, quand elle avait acheté sa baguette… Mais des années de conditionnement avaient encore effet, et il se trouva incapable de prononcer ces questions juste après qu'elle ait fait quelque chose d'aussi inimaginable que de venir vivre à Poudlard. On lui avait dit assez souvent quand il était jeune, de ne pas poser des questions indiscrètes. Une fois ou deux, quand sa tante ou son oncle était malade avec une grippe, il leur avait même demandé comment ils allaient, mais cet élan avait été stoppé net par leur réponses hostiles et suspicieuses.(« Oh, tu penses que tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans la maison comme je suis malade et au lit, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir… ») Tellement de choses avaient changé, et pourtant… Tellement de choses étaient restées les mêmes. Malgré le fait que Dudley soit devenu son ami et que sa tante soit allée voir Rodney Jeffries pour une aide…

Rodney Jeffries. Tiens. C'était cela. Il pouvait poser des questions sur Rodney Jeffries.

« Oh, au fait, » dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air détaché. « Est-ce que tu as entendu des nouvelles sur Rodney Jeffries ? » Il dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de dire qu'il avait été guéri par lui. Il se souvint de la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé et il se demanda s'il avait suivi ce qu'il voulait faire.

Elle s'éclaira comme si elle avait appris un ragot extrêmement juteux sur sa voisine d'à côté. « Oui ! C'était dans le Times. Il est de retour et plus grand que jamais ! Il a eu une audience avec la reine. Scotland Yard a dit que les fous qui voulaient enquêter sur lui avaient été réprimandés, et le mois prochain, il va faire une apparition au Royal Albert Hall ! Il va faire le tour du pays, dans des endroits corrects cette fois, bien sûr, plus dans des tentes, et la BBC va le suivre ! Même l'archevêque de Canterbury en personne a fait une déclaration supportant ce qu'il fait, ainsi que deux sociétés médicales ! »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Mais… Et pour le ministère ? Est-ce qu'ils ne le poursuivent pas comme il fait de la magie devant les moldus ? »

Mrs Figg haussa les épaules. « Il y avait aussi une déclaration dans la Gazette disant qu'il était simplement un charlatan moldu, qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans le monde magique, et que si des sorcier et des sorcières voulaient perdre leur temps pour aller le voir, ce n'était pas du ressort du ministère. »

« Ce n'est pas un charlatan… » commença sa tante, se rebiffant.

« Des sorciers et des sorcières vont le voir ? » demanda Harry à Mrs Figg.

« Harry, ces jours-ci, tout le monde y va. J'admet que cela me choque particulièrement. » dit Mrs Figg, secouant la tête.

Il secoua aussi la tête avec incrédulité. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Et tout cela s'est passé ces six dernières semaines ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

La tante Petunia haussa joyeusement les épaules, flattant Dunkirk. « Avec Rodney Jeffries, tout est possible. C'est pourquoi, si ce n'était lui, je ne serais pas guérie du cancer ! »

Harry ouvrit en grand les yeux au choc de cette nouvelle. « C'est merveilleux ! Félicitations. Mais… Qu'est-ce que Jeffries a à voir avec cela ? »

« S'il ne m'avait pas transformée en sorcière, je doute que les techniques de visualisation que Arabella m'a enseignées auraient marché. Lors de ma dernière visite chez le docteur, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus trouver de trace du cancer. Il a appelé cela une guérison idiopathique spontanée. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Mrs Figg était assise dans le fauteuil en face celui de Harry. « Une guérison soudaine et inexpliquée. En d'autres termes, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui est arrivé et il est probablement inquiet d'avoir mal diagnostiqué Petunia. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oh. » Harry espéra que le docteur n'aurait pas une crise de confiance à cause de cela. « Bien, oncle Vernon doit être content de savoir que tu as guéri. »

Sa tante retroussa à nouveau ses lèvres et Dunkirk sauta à nouveau au sil. Il alla vers le foyer, puis fit trois tours sur lui même et se coucha devant le feu. « Il… Il ira bien tout seul un moment. Marge a déménagé pour s'occuper de lui… »

Harry fit la tête. « Tante Marge ? »

« Bien, » dit faiblement sa tante. « Marge n'est pas terrible. Elle… dit simplement ce qu'elle pense. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. »

« Exact ! » approuva Mrs Figg. Elle sortit sa baguette, et, d'un geste du poignet, elle fit apparaître un plateau avec du thé et des gâteaux. Elle serait d'accord avec cela, pensa Harry. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque chose semblait un peu caché de ce que sa tante avait dit à son mari. Il ira bien tout seul un moment l'inquiétait d'une certaine manière. S'étaient-ils séparés en bons termes ?

« Nous devrions descendre dans la grande salle, » dit-il, se sentant mal à l'aise, sa voix tremblant. « Ils en seront bientôt au Pudding si nous ne nous dépêchons pas… »

« Vas-y Harry. Je pense que nous prendrons notre repas ici ce soir. Petunia pourra voir la grande salle au petit déjeuner. » Mrs Figg reprenait la main.

Harry se leva. « Bien, bonne nuit alors. A demain matin tante Petunia. »

« Bonne nuit Harry » dit Mrs Figg avec vigueur comme sa tante s'occupait à beurrer un toast, ne disant rien. Se souvenant de la façon dont elle ne lui avait pas non plus dit au revoir avant qu'il ne parte pour Ascog, il décida que décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Puis juste comme il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se tourna et lui regarda encore la nuque, pensant à quel point Dudley aurait été anéanti à l'idée de perdre sa mère. Cela ne changera jamais si je ne fais pas le premier pas. Cela avait marché avec sa mère, dans son autre vie. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir une relation d'opposition pour toujours…

Il revint à grands pas vers sa tante et dit, « Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Bienvenue à Poudlard, tante Petunia. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Il était conscient de l'air complètement choqué sur le visage de sa tante (et sur celui de Mrs Figg) comme il revint à la porte et sortit.

Harry commença à tourner à gauche après avoir quitté sa tante et Mrs Figg, puis il réfléchit un instant et tourna à droite à la place. Il reconnut quelques peintures familières de son autre vie et sut qu'il allait maintenant dans la bonne direction. Puis, juste avant de tourner au coin, il entendit une voix familière dans le couloir qu'il allait emprunter.

« Pourquoi, Miss Dougherty, » la voix suave et grave disait, avec une pointe d'amusement, « faites-vous une suggestion impropre à un professeur ? Ai-je besoin de vous ôter des points de maison ? »

Harry entendit un rire malicieux qui ressemblait de manière déconcertante à celui de Ginny, suivi par le bruit inconfondable d'un baiser. « Mmm… Vous prévoyiez quelque chose qui me coûterait des points de maison ? Cela a l'air agréable… »

Harry tressaillit. Il souhaitait être partout ailleurs sur la planète, mais personne ne le fit miraculeusement disparaître ailleurs, et il y eut encore un bruit de baiser.

« Vous avez changé d'avis, Miss Dougherty ? » dit Rogue quand le bruit de baiser cessa. Il avait l'air légèrement déçu.

« Pas entièrement. C'est juste que Harry se sent probablement déjà assez mal à l'aise, et il aimerait aussi sans doute aller dîner… »

Harry passa timidement sa tête au-delà du coin et vit Maggie et Rogue se tenant dans le couloir, une porte à proximité légèrement entr'ouverte, que Harry pensa être celle de l'appartement de Maggie. Ou de Rogue. En tous cas, il ne savait pas quand il s'était retrouvé aussi embarrassé. « Oh, bonjour. » dit-il laconiquement. « J'aidais juste ma tante à s'installer dans… »

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit une voix dans son cerveau. Je savais que tu étais là tout le temps. Je m'amusais simplement un peu. Désolée si nous t'avons embarrassé.

Maggie ? pensa-t-il, confus et alarmé. Tu peux me parler par l'esprit ?

Je ne l'ait fait que quelquefois accidentellement quand j'étais jeune. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, j'ai lu là-dessus et je me suis entraînée.

Harry était éberlué. Tu… Tu peux lire dans mon esprit ?

Je peux sentir tes émotions. C'est pour cela que je savais que tu étais là, au coin. Mais techniquement, je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit. Si tu penses quelque chose qui m'est destiné, je peux l'entendre comme si tu avais parlé à voix haute. Tu dois vouloir que je sache ce que tu penses.

« Heu, » dit maladroitement Harry. « Je pense que je préfèrerais en fait parler. A haute voix. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil sombre en direction de Maggie. « Faisais-tu ce que je pense que tu faisais ? »

Elle rit. « Je m'entraînais juste un peu. J'ai arrêté maintenant. Nous devrions tous descendre pour dîner. » Ils descendirent le dernier couloir ensemble et quittèrent l'aile du personnel, écartant la tapisserie du chemin.

Comme ils descendaient escaliers après escaliers, Harry regardait nerveusement Maggie, se demandant s'il allait commencer à l'entendre dans sa tête à nouveau. Il jaillit pratiquement hors de sa peau quand elle parla à voix haute.

« Je pensais que ce serait bien si toi, Hermione, Ron et Ginny veniez prendre le thé dans mes appartements demain, » dit négligemment Maggie. « Quand j'ai croisé Ron plus tôt, il a dit que vous deux n'aviez pas d'entraînement demain, que et que vous en aurez un de plus samedi, avant le match de dimanche. »

« Exact. Il n'y a pas d'entraînement demain. » Plusieurs fois par semaine, après les cours, Sirius l'avait pris en portauloin jusqu'au Pays de Galles, et Remus avait pris Ron dans le Kent. Harry et Ron avaient essayé de ne pas penser au fait qu'ils allaient devoir jouer l'un contre l'autre pour leur premier match. L'équipe qui l'emporterait irait en quarts de finale. Harry était content de ne pas avoir le poste de gardien, et il espérait prendre le vif avant que Ron ne réussisse à trop déséquilibrer le score en faveur des anglais. Ron avait été rayonnant à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'entraînement. Monty Mathers était au septième ciel d'avoir trouvé Ron. Apparemment, il avait été avec l'équipe pendant plus de dix ans, et avait eu des lorgnées sur Charlie pour le poste d'attrapeur quand il était sortit de l'école. Il avait été profondément déçu quand Charlie était parti en Roumanie pour étudier les dragons.

« Bien, » avait dit Ron assez fièrement, « il a finalement un Weasley dans l'équipe ! »

« Heu, oui, » dit Harry à Maggie, « un thé demain serait bien. »

« Tu le diras aux autres pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle comme ils atteignaient la grande salle. Elle avait marché bras dessus-bras dessous avec Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés en haut de l'escalier de marbre, puis elle s'était détachée de lui et était allée vers Harry. Elle prit cependant de la vitesse quand ils furent à la porte de la grande salle, avançant devant Harry et se dirigeant à grands pas vers la table des professeurs. Harry se tourna, se demandant où était le professeur Rogue, mais il le trouva dans les ombres de la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres comme il regardait Maggie.

Harry fit quelques pas discrets vers lui, essayant de ne pas sourire comme un fou.

« Elle vous rend heureux. » dit-il doucement.

Le visage de Rogue se ferma d'un coup. « Dois-je vous ôter des points de maison pour votre impertinence ? » dit-il de ce qui aurait été une voix menaçante si ce n'était le fait que Harry pouvait voir ses yeux danser joyeusement. Le Rogue de cette vie ne lui avait jamais autant rappelé son beau-père.

« Non, non. Mais n'avez vous pas de la chance que j'ai quitté l'aile des professeurs à ce moment-là ? Vous voyez, de cette façon, vous pouvez être vu en train de rentrer dans la grande salle en pleine conversation avec le préfet en chef, et capitaine du club de duel, plutôt que la jolie jeune voyante qui vient de découvrir qu'elle est une sorcière… »

Rogue ricana. « Bien. Il s'avère que vous pouvez être utile… »

Harry étouffa un rire. « Alors. Nous devrions vraiment parler de quelque chose. Le club de duel ? Ou bien… qui va gagner le match de dimanche selon vous ? L'Angleterre ou le Pays de Galles ? »

Harry commença à entrer dans la salle, et maintenant Rogue était à côté de lui, se tenant à sa hauteur. « Cela dépend. Est-ce que vous prévoyez d'être malade pour qu'Erica Welsh joue attrapeuse ? Si c'est le cas, je miserai sur le Pays de Galles. »

« Très drôle. » dit Harry, se préparant à s'asseoir à la table Griffondor à côté de Ron.

« Vous avez demandé, Potter. » réplique Rogue avec un visage parfaitement impassible, lui faisant un signe de la tête, puis continuant vers la table des professeurs. Harry se sentait content sans raison qu'il puisse expliquer en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami. Peut-être que c'était la perspective d'avoir de meilleurs rapports avec sa tante. Ou avoir le sentiment de pouvoir parler à Rogue ou Sirius, sans se sentir coupable vis à vis de l'un d'eux.

Il commença à se servir du poulet rôti froid et des carottes bouillies froides (comme il n'aimait pas la purée froide et gluante), mais quand il leva les yeux, il regarda directement dans ceux de Ginny, et l'expression de tristesse sur son visage le toucha droit au cœur. Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère avec lui, mais comme si elle essayait de se convaincre, comme si rester en colère contre lui lui rendait plus facile de rester loin de lui.

Il se força à détourner son regard d'elle et se tourna vers Ron, commença à enfourcher quelques bouts de carottes au bout de sa fourchette. « Bien, tante Petunia s'installe. Elle et Mrs Figg vont prendre leur repas dans leur appartement ce soir. » Il mit un peu de nourriture dans la bouche, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Ginny.

Ce n'était pas clair si Ron avait remarqué qu'il avait dit quelque chose. « Oh, bien, » dit Ron, levant les yeux vers la table des professeurs, « il y a Rogue. Je… » il s'arrêta soudain quand Harry éclata de rire et faillit presque recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Quoi ? » demanda Ron avec indignation comme Harry se forçait à déglutir sans s'étrangler.

« C'est juste que… Tu es la dernière personne de qui je me serais jamais attendu à entendre les mots, Oh, bien, il y a Rogue. »

Ron prit la cuisse de poulet de Harry, croqua un grand morceau dedans, puis la remit dans l'assiette de Harry. « Me bois brendre de la pofion fes lui » dit Ron, la bouche pleine, le morceau de poulet contre la joue. La pleine lune était à moins d'une semaine, et Ron prenait déjà la potion depuis plusieurs jours.

Maintenant, Harry décida de faire comme si Ron n'avait rien dit (et il ignora studieusement la grosse trace de dents que son ami avait laissée dans la cuisse de son poulet). C'était comme s'ils avaient deux conversations différentes. Harry avait remarqué que Ron devenait quelque peu distrait pendant la période menant à la pleine lune. Il était particulièrement inquiet de s'assurer qu'il prenait bien la potion tous les jours de la semaine précédent son changement en loup-garou.

« En parlant de collation, Maggie nous a invité tous les quatre à prendre le thé dans son appartement, demain, après les cours. »

« Tous les quatre ? » demanda Ron, ayant mastiqué et avalé le poulet.

« Toi, Hermione, Ginny et moi. » Il ne regarda pas Ginny quand il dit son nom.

Hermione, assise de l'autre côté de Ron, parla pour la première fois. « Ce serait sympa ! » dit-elle avec joie. « Une manière très agréable de commencer le week-end. »

« Bien, elle a pensé que ce serait un bon moment, comme ni Ron ni moi ne devons aller à l'entraînement jusqu'à Samedi. »

« Tu comprendras, j'espère, pourquoi Ginny et moi devrons encourager l'Angleterre dimanche ? » dit Hermione en lui souriant. « Je veux dire… Même si Ron n'était pas mon petit ami et le frère de Ginny, nous sommes anglaises… »

« Et moi aussi je suis anglais ! Ou du moins, j'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie en Angleterre. » Harry lui sourit. « En tous cas, préparez vous à être déçues… »

Ron rit. « Oh, tu ne sais pas quand je plaisante ? » dit Hermione, souriant à Harry. « Nous prendrons soin de bien partager nos encouragements entre les deux camps. Tu sais, encourager celui qui mène… »

« Oh, cela ne va vous causer aucun problème avec les spectateurs assis autour de vous… » entonna sarcastiquement Ron, prenant encore à manger. Harry avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait un appétit plus grand avant la pleine lune.

Neville, assis à côté de Ginny, repoussa son assiette et eut l'air grincheux. « Ce n'est pas juste que tout le monde à Griffondor puisse y aller. Deux camarades de maisons jouant ! Mis bon… Je ne suis pas allé à la coupe du monde non plus. Ma grand-mère haie le Quidditch. Elle m'a renvoyé le formulaire d'autorisations, et elle a écrit en travers 'Quand les cochons voleront.' Je suis majeur depuis des mois maintenant. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de sa permission… »

Hermione le regarda avec compassion. « Tout le monde doit avoir une permission pour quitter le domaine du château, à part pour les leçons de transplanage, que l'on soit majeur ou pas. J'espère juste que le professeur Dumbledore changera d'avis pour les week-end à Pré-au-Lard… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, » dit Ginny, en tapotant sa main. « Peu importe qui sera en finale. Fred et George nous auront des tickets, comme ils ont le contrat de concession. Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils prennent un ticket pour toi aussi. Tu pourras dire que tu rends visite à des amis pendant les vacances de Noël, ce qui sera vrai. Sûrement que ta grand-mère te laissera faire cela ? »

L'expression que Neville arborait en regardant Ginny donna à Harry envie de le frapper. Comment osait-il la regarder comme cela !

« Ce… Ce serait complètement génial, Ginny ! Tu… Tu ferais cela ? » Soudain, il ressemblait à nouveau à l'ancien Neville, plutôt qu'à celui qui avait rapidement mûri et qui avait passé l'été à utiliser un retourneur de temps. Mais un instant plus tard, il regardait Ginny intensément, le côté enfantin disparaissant de son visage et il sembla soudain bien trop sérieux. Harry pensa qu'il était mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être plus vieux sans avoir eu beaucoup plus d'expérience pendant le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il n'était pas allé à l'école, n'avait eu de relations sociales avec personne de son âge, il avait juste passé ce qui correspondait à six mois de jardinage.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, et Harry se demanda comment elle ne pouvait pas voir que c'était une incitation à ce qu'il continue. « Bien sûr. » Harry regarda à nouveau Neville. Ses sentiments s'affichaient sur son visage, et Harry se souvint comment il avait piégé Ginny pour aller au ceilidh, et il se souvint de Neville et Ginny se promenant dans la neige dans son autre vie, et allant au bal de Noël ensemble pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Il avait été accusé de faire partie du club des prétendants à Ginny Weasley, avec Neville. Neville !

Et maintenant Neville était si adulte et… Et différent. Parfois. Harry regarda son assiette avant que quelqu'un ne lui demande pourquoi il fixait Neville. Non, pensa-t-il. Cela ne peut pas arriver.

Bientôt, ils mangeaient leur pudding, et Neville prit une tranche de gâteau au chocolat en disant à Ginny « Je ne pourrais pas le finir, Ginny. Tu voudrais le partager avec moi ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas les regarder en train de prendre tour à tour des morceaux de gâteau avec leur fourchette, parlant et riant comme Neville la régalait avec quelques histoires drôles que Sirius leur avait racontées pendant leur dernier cours de transplanage. C'est Sirius qui a de l'esprit, espèce d'idiot, pensa Harry avec ressentiment. Tu te contente de faire le perroquet.

Soudain, Harry sentit les cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, et une sensation prémonitoire lui picota la peau. Il se tourna et regarda de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Draco Malfoy ne mangeait rien. Il devait être en train, mais il ne bougeait plus. Il avait une cuillerée de dessert dans la main, qui semblait figée en plein air. Harry pensa qu'il lui lançait un regard noir, mais il réalisa qu'il regardait en fait derrière lui. Son visage était un masque de haine complète et de révulsion comme il regardait Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley.

xxxxx

Le lendemain matin, après leur course, les huit faisaient leurs étirements dans le couloir devant les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, comme le hall d'entrée était trop glacé. Ginny enleva le sweat-shirt qu'elle portait par dessus un T-shirt, essuyant brièvement la transpiration de son front avec le devant avant de continuer ses étirements. Harry essaya de ne pas la fixer, mais c'était difficile. L'amulette du basilik pendait sur le tissus juste entre ses seins, et il avait l'impression que cela lui demanderait un effort surhumain pour regarder ailleurs. Il réussit finalement à arracher ses yeux à cette vision, et vit que le regard de Malfoy s'était dirigé dans cette même direction, un sourire en coin sur son visage pâle. Harry grimaça et baissa les yeux, voyant Mariah lancer un regard quelque peu hostile à Malfoy. Elle est jalouse, réalisa Harry. Il trompe Ginny avec elle, et elle le veut tout pour elle. Harry se demanda comment il pourrait tourner cela à son avantage…

Mais soudain, il réalisa que Mariah ne regardait plus Draco Malfoy. Son attention avait aussi été attirée par l'amulette du basilik, mais pas pour la même raison que Harry et Malfoy. Elle alla à grands pas vers Ginny et saisit l'amulette, la tenant dans la paume de sa main. Elle portait encore ses mitaines.

« Où diable as-tu eu ça ? »

Ginny lui fronça les sourcils, puis dit « Oh! Tu veux dire 'où j'ai trouvé… »

Mariah avait l'air ouvertement hostile maintenant. « Arrête d'te moquer d'mon accent. Tu sais c'que j'veux dire. »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai bien peut que non. Je… Je l'ai acheté et offert à quelqu'un, mais il ne l'a pas gardé. » Ses yeux se portèrent une fraction de seconde dans la direction de Harry, puis revinrent sur Mariah.

« Acheté où ? » demanda Mariah.

Ginny eut l'air nerveuse. Harry se souvint qu'elle était allée sur l'allée des Embrumes pour acheter l'amulette, chez Borgin et Burkes, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir admettre cela.

« A Londres. » dit-elle doucement, ce qui était techniquement vrai.

Mariah ne posa pas de questions là-dessus. Elle secouait la tête, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. « Il n'avait pas l'droit. Il n'avait pas l'droit d'la vendre… » dit-elle, comme si sept personnes stupéfaites ne se tenaient pas autour d'elle, attendant quelques explications. Qui n'avait pas le droit de le vendre ? se demanda Harry.

Il fut surpris quand Draco Malfoy s'avança et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, disant doucement « Qui n'avait pas le droit ? » comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Harry. Le soin qu'il prenait d'elle fit bondir d'espoir le cœur de Harry. Peut-être qu'il ne baisait pas simplement Mariah. Peut-être que, quelque part, profondément, il avait de vrais sentiments pour elle.

Elle regarda Draco dans les yeux et cracha « Munro. »

Tony s'avança maintenant. Il avait aidé Ruth à faire des tractions pendant que Mariah avait découvert l'amulette de Ginny, mais ils s'étaient maintenant tous les deux levés. « N'est-ce pas ton frère ? Je pense me souvenir que tu m'avais dit cela une fois en potions… »

On aurait dit qu'elle était maintenant en colère après Tony. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. « Oui. Munro est mon bon à rien d'frère. Il avait pas l'droit d'vendre c'la, » dit-elle, ses yeux se remplissant maintenant de larmes, comme elle montrait de la tête l'amulette que Ginny tenait serrée. « Mêm'si c'est lui qui… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et une petite lumière s'alluma dans le cerveau de Harry, avec la suite. Dans mon autre vie, son frère ne l'avait jamais sortie du lac. Dans cette vie, quelque part après 1980, il l'avait fait. Mais Harry avait eu de la branchiflore pour l'aider à respirer sous l'eau. Personne n'allait si profond dans le lac sans un moyen pour respirer plus longtemps qu'un humain normal. Et il semblait que c'était le trésor du peuple du lac. Est-ce que son frère s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre lié avec le peuple du lac et l'avait reçu comme cadeau, comme cela avait été le cas pour Harry ?

Il s'avança vers elle maintenant, et lui chuchota « Comment l'a-t-il sorti du lac ? »

Elle eut alors l'air effrayée, ses yeux s'écartillant comme elle fixait Harry. « Comment as-tu su… ? » commença-t-elle à dire dans un souffle, s'écartant de lui, son visage portant un masque de peur. Puis elle se tourna brusquement et s'enfuit dans le couloir, et après, ils entendirent le bruit de ses pas descendre l'escalier de marbre du hall d'entrée, et probablement celui des donjons. Le son résonnait dans un silence pénible. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Harry avait pu voir les larmes sur son visage. Sans un mot pour eux, même pour sa petite amie, Draco Malfoy courut après elle, et Harry vit à quel point il avait l'air soucieux. Bien, pensa-t-il. Elle a besoin de lui. Très, très bien…

Puis il leva les yeux vers les autres. Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient clairement mal à l'aise, comme ils savaient comment Harry savait que l'amulette avait été au fond du lac. Tony et Ruth avaient juste l'air perdus.

« Heu, » leur dit-il, « finissons simplement les étirements. Il lui parlera. Je suis sûr que ça ira. » Sa voix trembla et il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui avait cessé de cramponner l'amulette. Elle la prit et la fit passer sous son T-shirt, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau cachée. Harry réalisa alors que Mariah ne devait pas savoir que Draco avait une amulette identique. Elle aurait été complètement sonnée par cela. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'enlevait pour ne pas la porter quand ils étaient ensemble ? Ou… Était-il en fait possible qu'ils n'aient pas couché ensemble, qu'ils n'aient rien fait qui implique de s'enlever les habits ? Il se sentait légèrement frustré par cela. S'il avait un moyen de connaître la vraie nature de la relation de Draco et Mariah, cela aiderait énormément.

Après qu'il se soit douché (il remarqua que Malfoy n'était pas dans la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets), Harry alla voir sa tante dans l'aile des professeurs. Il réussit à trouver le bon couloir et râpa avec précautions sur la porte de ses appartements. Ce fut Mrs Figg qui me fit entrer.

« Oh, bonjour Harry. Nous avons presque fini ici. »

Il s'avança dans leur salon et vit que sa tante était assise immobile sur un tabouret, près du feu, portant le Choixpeau. Il déglutit. Dumbledore se tenait à côté, souriant à Harry, ses yeux bleus scintillant derrière ses demi-lunes.

« Bonjour Harry. » dit-il, lui faisant un signe de la tête puis se tournant pour regarder Petunia Dursley. Harry pensa entendre une conversation murmurée d'en-dessous le Choixpeau, avant qu'il n'ouvre ce qui passait pour être sa bouche et dise très clairement « Serpentard ! »

Sa tante enleva le Choixpeau, remettant ses cheveux en place, l'air assez contente d'elle-même. Harry grimaça. J'aurais dû savoir.

Mrs Figg lui sourit. « Bien Petunia, bien . » dit-elle, comme si sa tante venait vraiment d'accomplir quelque chose.

Harry lui sourit faiblement, tandis que Dumbledore disait « Je vais devoir informer le professeur Rogue qu'il a un nouveau membre de la maison Serpentard. Serpentard a une longue et noble tradition pour former des sorciers et sorcières doués. » dit-il solennellement, regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.

« Bien, il voulait me mettre dans une autre maison, mais je n'en ai pas voulu, » dit sa tante, et Harry resta bouche bée.

« Tu as eu le choix et tu as choisi Serpentard ? » Mais il se rappela ensuite que quand il avait eu le choix dans son autre vie, il avait fait la même chose. Mrs Figg se hérissa.

« Bien, j'ai demandé à Arabella dans quelle maison elle était allée, et elle a dit que son frère et elle avaient été à Serpentard. Puis je lui ai demandé dans quelle maison était Draco, et elle a dit qu'il était aussi à Serpentard. Cela semblait être un choix évident. »

Oui, pensa Harry. C'est ce que j'ai pensé dans mon autre vie…

La chose étrange était qu'il avait pensé qu'il avait eu à choisir une maison parce qu'il avait une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Maintenant il se souvint que Jamie lui avait aussi dit qu'elle avait eu le choix. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose de famille, spécifiquement du côté de sa mère, qui avait dicté cela au Choixpeau. Puis Harry eut soudain une révélation.

« Professeur ! » dit-il à Dumbledore. « Est-ce que cela est déjà arrivé avant ? »

Le directeur lui fronça les sourcils. « Quoi donc Harry ? »

« Qu'une sorcière née de moldus, ou un sorcier, soit réparti à Serpentard. »

Il acquiesça en comprenant « Ah, je voie ce que tu veux dire. C'est rare, c'est vrai, mais cela est arrivé à l'occasion sur une histoire de l'école de mille ans. » Il leva pensivement les yeux vers le plafond. « Voyons voir… La dernière fois dont je me souviens s'est produite quelque part dans les années cinquante… Ou était-ce les années vingt… ? »

Harry déglutit. Clairement, c'était quelque chose de rare. Il regarda sa tante, se demandant si elle comprenait les préjugés anti-moldus qu'elle risquait de rencontrer de la part des autres Serpentards d'une part, et les préjugés des autres sorciers et sorcières pour les Serpentards d'autre part. Mais bon, c'était une des personnes les plus têtues qu'il connaissait. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire face à des personnes bornées, c'était elle. Pendant un instant, il trouva même touchant qu'elle ai choisi d'être à Serpentard à cause de Mrs Figg et Draco Malfoy.

Quand les cours finirent ce jour-là, Harry était épuisé et il souhaita presque ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de Maggie pour le thé. Tous les quatre allèrent ensemble à l'aile des professeurs. Harry donna le mot de passe, puis souleva la tapisserie, révélant dans le mur l'ouverture qui n'était pas visible avant qu'il ait dit le mot de passe. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir d'entrée et qu'il eurent laissé tomber la tapisserie, Harry regarda les portes closes avec confusion. Il n'y avait de plaques sur aucune des portes indiquant où vivait tel professeur, et Harry n'était pas certain d'où il était tombé sur Maggie et Rogue quand ils étaient en dehors de son appartement, ou de celui de Maggie. (Il ne voulait pas non plus parler de cela avec Ron). Il commença à descendre le couloir en hésitant, regardant d'un côté et de l'autre. Puis il tournèrent à un coin et virent de la lumière dorée passer dans le couloir depuis une porte ouverte, où Maggie se tenait, les attendant.

« Vous voilà ! Entrez donc. Severus a tout préparé. Il m'a montré de merveilleux sorts… »

Ron haussa les sourcils à la mention de Rogue par son prénom, et Harry espéra qu'il penserait poliment dans sa tête, et ne s'échaufferait pas à l'idée que sa sœur et Rogue soient ensemble. Ils entrèrent dans le salon de Maggie et Harry réalisa immédiatement qu'elle demeurait exactement dans le même appartement où ses parents avaient vécu dans son autre vie, et où lui et Jamie avaient passé leur petite enfance, avant de déménager à Pré-au-Lard. Tandis que les autres s'asseyaient sur le canapé ou l'une des fauteuils près du feu, Harry erra jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour herbeuse où Jamie et lui avaient joué. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas vide. Dunkirk gambadait joyeusement sur la pelouse, poursuivant un bâton qui décrivait un arc dans les airs, l'attaquant à la seconde même où il touchait le sol. Il revint en trottant dans la direction d'où il venait, et quand Harry tourna sa tête vers la gauche, il put voir que le chien ramenait le bâton à la personne qui lui avait lancé : Draco Malfoy. Quand Dunkirk s'assit, en agitant follement sa queue, et que Draco enleva le bâton de ses mâchoires, le garçon blond souriait largement. Harry pensa qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais vu plus heureux dans cette vie. Il caressa le Yorkshire terrier sur la tête d'une manière joueuse, et Dunkirk perdit sa posture et bondit sur Draco, lui léchant joyeusement le visage, et Draco la laissait faire et souriait, riant et fermant les yeux. Harry avait la gorge qui se serrait en se souvenant de son meilleur ami jouant avec quelques chiens qui étaient sur le domaine du manoir Malfoy…Il vit dans sa tête un garçon de neuf ans, pâle et maigre, ses cheveux clairs ondulant comme il courait avec la meute, riant si fort qu'il en avait un point de côté, puis roulant au sol avec les animaux, tandis qu'il lui léchaient le visage et le reniflaient…

Il se tourna vers les autres, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il regardait. Il revint vers le feu et dit « Heu, Draco est dehors. Dans la cour. Ma tante a du le laisser rentrer dans l'aile des professeurs afin qu'il puisse promener Dunkirk. Peut-être qu'il aimerait prendre un thé aussi ? »

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, et Maggie aussi. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis elle croisa le regard de Severus et elle la referma. Cependant, comme Harry le découvrit peu après, elle ne décida pas vraiment de ne pas poser une question… Elle ne voulait simplement pas que son petit ami l'entende.

Harry, entendit-il dans son cerveau avec la voix de Maggie, tu es sûr que tu veux l'inviter ?

Il pensa à comment Draco Malfoy n'était pas sur la défensive, ne savait pas qu'on pouvait voir son plaisir simple avec le petit chien. Je suis sûr, répondit-il en pensant à elle. Elle acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander si ça lui dit ? » dit-elle à voix haute. « Pour descendre dans la cour il faut… »

Mais Harry s'avançait déjà à grands pas vers le mur qui donnait dehors, et il toucha une pomme de pin gravée dans le cadre de la fenêtre, faisant s'ouvrir le mur dans la chambre comme une porte.

« …ou, » dit Maggie, l'air inhabituellement agitée, « tu pourrais transformer le mur en une porte dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Merci beaucoup. » ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement. Harry grimaça. Elle était la seule présente qui ne savait encore pas pour son autre vie, bien que Draco Malfoy risque bientôt de la rejoindre dans son ignorance. Il sortit dans la cour et Draco et Draco leva la tête, surpris.

« Potter ! Que diable… ? C'est une porte ? Que se passe-t-il là ? »

« Heu, bien. Je viens du salon de Maggie. Elle a invité quelques uns d'entre nous à prendre le thé, et nous nous demandions si tu aimerais te joindre à nous. » Il montra le chien de la tête. « Sans Dunkirk, je pense. Bien que tu puisses lui amener un gâteau ou quelque chose. Il aime toujours quand tante Petunia lui en donne un. »

Draco Malfoy n'avait plus l'air du jeune homme insouciant qui venait de jouer avec un chien en lui lançant un bâton. Un masque se plaça une fois de plus devant ses yeux gris et il regarda suspicieusement Harry. Harry sentit à la fois son estomac vide et se tordre comme un sentiment glaçant de s'être perdu menaçait de paralyser ses facultés. Son meilleur ami de son autre vie lui manqua soudain tellement que cela lui faisait mal. Il se souvint avoir eu la même impression avec Ron quand Ron était préfet de Griffondor en passe de devenir préfet en chef, et que Harry était capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

« J'ai dit à ta tante que j'allais faire faire un peu d'exercice à Dunkirk. » dit-il lentement. Il leva les yeux vers la partie du ciel qui était visible au-dessus de la cour. « Il fait nuit bien plus tôt maintenant… »

« Tu pourras encore lui faire faire un peu de sport. Nous n'allons pas prendre le thé pendant une éternité. » Et puis il pensa à quelque chose qui pourrait le faire répondre positivement. « Ginny est là. » dit-il simplement. A sa surprise, Draco se renfrogna.

« Oh, je vois. Tu es seulement venu me chercher parce que Ginny te l'a demandé. J'aurais dû savoir que ce ne serait pas vraiment toi qui m'inviterait à prendre le thé. »

Harry déglutit. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ginny ne serait probablement pas contente du tout de voir don petit ami. Il aurait dû penser à cela. Mais d'une certaine manière, l'air qu'avait eu Draco en jouant avec le chien, à la fois heureux et aussi très seul…

« Oui, bien, tu veux entrer ou non ? » demanda Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air plus irrité qu'il ne l'était, et ne voulant pas dire à l'autre garçon que c'était vraiment lui qui l'invitait à se joindre à eux dans le salon confortable. Si Draco Malfoy suspectait que lui, Harry, s'était senti touché par lui, et pas sa petite amie, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Et ce n'aurait pas l'air bon pour Ginny aussi.

« Oui, je pense que je vais venir. Je pourrai faire avec une tasse de thé. »

Il commença à suivre Harry vers la porte du salon de Maggie, mais Dunkirk trotta vers lui avec le bâton entre les dents, couinant piteusement. Draco se tourna et soupira. Il baissa les yeux vers le chien inquiet, l'air résigné. « Je vais devoir te piéger, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord alors… »

Il se pencha et prit doucement le bâton à Dunkirk, qui le lui libéra de bonne grâce. Draco fit quelques pas en arrière et le lança en travers de la cour, puis piqua un sprint vers la porte que Harry tenait ouverte. Harry la referma quand ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur, et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit les grattement frénétique du chien, suivi par des gémissements.

Cela fit venir Maggie à la porte. « Oooh. » dit-elle, compatissant, quand elle vit Dunkirk regarder Draco par la fenêtre, avec de grands yeux noirs et suppliants.

« Comment tu ouvres cela déjà ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry, pressant sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Il lui montra où se trouvait la pomme de pin, reconnaissant que personne ne lui demande comment il savait cela, et elle ouvrit la porte et laissa le chien entrer.

Il courut immédiatement jusqu'à Draco Malfoy qui le prit, laissant le chien lécher son visage un instant avant de dire. « D'accord, d'accord, ça suffit. » Il regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce, clairement légèrement embarrassé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ginny regardait Draco assez tristement, et même Hermione semblait le regardait avec compassion pour une fois. Ron ne se souciait clairement pas des réactions des filles au lien Draco Dunkirk. Il avait un regard noir. Rogue avait l'air d'essayer de cacher son amusement, et Harry s'émerveilla de la manière dont il lui rappelait de plus en plus son beau-père dans son autre vie. Peut-être qu'il était possible que Severus Rogue soit heureux.

Quand Draco s'assit, Dunkirk s'installa avec obéissance à ses pieds tandis que l'on servait le thé et faisait passer les assiettes de biscuits dans le groupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères jusqu'ici ? » demanda Ginny à sa grande sœur, comme elle mettait du lait dans son thé. « Enseigner ou aller en classe en tant qu'élève ? »

Maggie eut l'air pensive. « Hmm. Bien, j'adore la métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonagall. Et le professeur Flitwick est très agréable et toujours si joyeux, de plus j'ai vraiment l'impression d'apprendre de nombreuses choses utiles avec lui. D'un autre côté, les potions, » elle haussa exagérément les épaules et soupira, « je pourrais m'en passer… » Un sourire jouait au coin de ses lèvres et Rogue haussa un sourcil, bien que Harry puisse dire qu'il n'était pas énervé par son jeu. Puis elle tapota un jeu de tarot sur la table avec son index. « Et pour ce qui est d'enseigner,… Bien, disons juste que je suis contente de ne m'occuper que des troisième et quatrième année, et pas des élèves plus âgés. »

Ginny eut l'air attristée. « Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ? Qu'avons nous de si terrible ? »

Maggie eut l'air de s'alarmer. « Oh, Ginny ! Je suis désolée. Cela ne sonne pas très bien. C'est juste que… Bien, je découvre avec les quatrième année qu'il y a de nombreuses choses que le professeur Trelawney a enseignées et qui… » Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Bien, je ne veux pas critiquer, mais disons simplement que j'aurais… Et que je fais… Les choses différemment. Les tarots, par exemple. On ne discute de rien qui touche aux tarots en troisième et quatrième année habituellement, et ensuite, au début de la cinquième année, Sybill fait faire des lectures aux élèves. On ne peut simplement pas faire de lectures en ayant regardé un livre pendant une après-midi. On doit considérer chaque carte du jeu en particulier et méditer dessus, essayer de vraiment la comprendre en tant que telle avant d'essayer de faire une lecture pour quiconque. On doit penser à toutes les bonnes et mauvaises choses qu'elle porte, afin de pouvoir imaginer ce qu'elle veut dire pour quelqu'un qui se fait faire une lecture quand elle arrive dans une position positive ou négative. Et aussi en comprenant ses propres réactions face à une carte, on peut essayer de filtrer sa propre relation à la carte quand on fait une lecture pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour éviter de mélanger la lecture avec son propre futur… »

Elle les regarda tous et rougit. « Oh, écoutez moi. Comme si quelqu'un se souciait de cela. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

« Non, non, » dit soudain Harry, se souvenant de la lecture qu'avait faite Trelawney pour lui au début de la cinquième année, le jour où il avait pris Sandy en cours et prédit que Parvati allait prendre feu. « Alors tu fais méditer les troisième et quatrième année sur les cartes ? »

« Et je leur fais écrire des devoirs sur ce à quoi les cartes leur font penser. Cela devrait les occuper jusqu'à la moitié de l'année, comme je leur ai assigné un devoir par semaine, et qu'ensuite nous en discutons en classe, ainsi que de la symbolique des différentes choses sur les cartes. Ils sortent des points de vues étonnants. Cela me plaît vraiment. Quelques uns sont assez impatients, bien sûr, en pensant de ce qu'ils avaient entendu des élèves plus âgés qu'ils liraient dans des feuilles de thé et regarderaient dans une boule de cristal dès la première semaine. Je pense que certains d'entre eux pensent que je suis un peu lente. Et les troisième année de Griffondor sont de tels chenapans ! Ils trouvent que c'est très drôle de voir à quel point je suis crédule en me racontant des histoires ridicules sur ce qu'il est possible de faire ou pas avec la magie… Amy et Andy Donegal sont les pires du lot. Mais bon, c'est souvent vrai avec les jumeaux. »

Ron et Maggie éclatèrent de rire, et puis Maggie aussi. « Oh, mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié que j'ai des frères qui sont jumeaux. Et tu m'as dit quels vauriens c'étaient à l'école, » dit-elle à Ginny, « je parie qu'ils feraient honte à Andy et Amy. »

Ron acquiesça avec force. « Tu n'as encore jamais goûté un de leurs bonbons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maggie se renfrogna. « J'ai commencé, la première fois où je suis allée… Je veux dire retournée, au Terrier, mais Molly me l'a enlevé des doigts. Cela ressemblait à un caramel ordinaire… » Harry fut étonne un instant, mais il réalisa ensuite que c'était normal que Maggie appelle Molly Weasley par son prénom comme elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'elle appelait 'maman' depuis presque vingt ans.

Hermione écartilla les yeux. « Oh, mon Dieu. C'est une bonne chose que tu ne l'aies pas pris. Le cousin de Harry a pris un des ces caramels longues langue une fois. C'est cauchemardesque ! »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Plein de gens pensent qu'ils sont géniaux. Les ventes ont été excellentes a dit Lee. »

La conversation continua, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait du mal à vraiment l'écouter. Il but son thé, mais par-dessus le bord de sa tasse, il vit Ginny le regarder, l'air tellement mélancolique et brisée qu'il voulait faire n'importe quoi au monde pour qu'elle sourie. Les paroles des autres tourbillonnaient autour de lui, mais elles ne pénétraient pas son cerveau. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Maggie lui parle dans sa tête.

Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ?

Il faillit presque laisser tomber sa tasse et la soucoupe, les tenant tout juste pendant un instant, de telle sorte qu'il versa un peu de thé devant lui. Draco Malfoy pouffa et secoua la tête, mais Harry l'ignora.

Bien, sincèrement… Pas vraiment.

C'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda furtivement Maggie, qui beurrait un toast en silence, ne regardant personne. Puis elle leva les yeux un instant et croisa le regard de Harry, avant de le tourner vers sa petite sœur, qui regardait dans les profondeurs de sa tasse et faisait sans cesse tourner son thé sans vraiment le boire.

Oui.

Maggie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, pendant qu'elle mastiquait, elle pensa en direction de Harry, je pouvais le dire, à la façon dont tu la regardes quand vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce. Et j'ai senti tes sentiments envers elle aussi. Je suis désolée. Ce doit être très difficile d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui a déjà un petit ami…

Elle l'a, mais… Mais elle ne l'aime pas !

Mais… J'ai ressenti de l'amour provenant d'elle. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était pour lui.

Harry se tut. Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait vraiment Draco Malfoy ? Il jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à l'autre garçon. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et je l'aime. Elle a dit que… Elle a peur pour moi. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle rompait avec lui. Une fraction de seconde après avoir pensé cela à destination de Maggie, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû admettre toutes ces choses, mais ensuite, il réalisa que bien qu'elle voit Severus Rogue, Maggie n'allait pas être aveuglément loyale à tout le monde à Serpentard. Et il avait le sentiment que Maggie était capable de garder l'information pour elle.

Je vois. Tu m'excuses un instant, Harry ?

Harry finit son thé et posa sa tasse, regardant furtivement Ginny, qui avait une expression étonnée dans les yeux. Maggie doit lui parler, réalisa-t-il. Toutes les deux semblèrent communiquer sans échanger de paroles pendant quelques temps. Harry essaya de faire attention à ce que Hermione, Ron et Draco disaient. Comme d'habitude, Draco était désagréable et cherchait Hermione sur quelque chose, et Ron était à deux doigts de frapper le Serpentard.

« Je pense juste que l'Irlande a de plus grandes chances en Coupe d'Europe que le Pays de Galles ou l'Angleterre. J'aimerais voir l'Angleterre faire aussi bien que n'importe qui, mais disons que mes espoirs pour elle ont récemment été anéantis. » dit-il à dessein, lançant à Ron un regard noir comme il mâchait un biscuit avec une expression de suffisance insupportable. Ron se cramponnait aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, et ses jointures en devenaient blanches, et Hermione virait lentement au rouge.

« Ils n'ont pas eu un joueur au aussi bon que Ron depuis des lustres ! » Tu es juste jaloux que… »

Harry décrocha encore de la conversation. Toujours pareil. Malfoy savait comment mettre à la fois Ron et Hermione en colère, et ils mordaient à l'hameçon. Il soupira intérieurement. Soudain, mais voix de Maggie se fit à nouveau entendre dans sa tête.

Harry.

Heu, quoi ?

Comme tu as pu le deviner, j'ai parlé à Ginny. Elle confirme ce que tu as dit.

Son cœur bondit en lui. Cela signifiait que… Qu'elle devait avoir dit à sa sœur qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait encore ! Il regarda Ginny avec son cœur débordant, essayant de ne pas trop en révéler par son expression. Heureusement, Draco, Ron et Hermione étaient encore pris dans leur dispute.

« Je ne peux pas croire que le vieux Monty Mathers s'occupe encore de cela. Je veux dire, n'aurait-il pas dû se mettre au vert maintenant ? Je pense que t'embaucher, Weasley, confirme simplement qu'il devient sénile… »

Harry, dit encore Maggie, essayant d'attirer son attention. Ron avait élevé la voix, et c'était dur pour Harry de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

Oui, je suis là.

J'ai fait quelques lectures à ce sujet, et… J'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Je vais tenter d'être un médium pour toi et Ginny, afin que vous puissiez parler. Pas le type habituel de médium, bien sûr, mais… Je vais permettre à ce que Ginny me dit de passer directement à toi, et que ce que tu me dis de passer directement à Ginny. Je vais essayer de rester complètement en dehors de tout cela. Je ne veux pas espionner ou quelque chose comme cela. Elle dit que vous ne pouvez pas parler librement tous les deux, alors peut-être que cela aidera un peu ? Vous pourrez simplement considérer mon cerveau comme un passage vous permettant de vous atteindre l'un l'autre temporairement…

Harry avait le sentiment que dire merci mille fois ne serait pas suffisant pour ce que Maggie faisait pour eux. Elle se tourna vers Serpentard Rogue, assis en silence à côté d'elle, écoutant la dispute entre Ron, Hermione et Draco d'un air amusé sur le visage. Elle lui dit. « Je ne veux pas être impolie, mais je sens que j'ai une petite migraine qui arrive, et je vais juste fermer les yeux quelques minutes et faire des exercices de visualisation qui m'aide souvent beaucoup. Je fais cela depuis des années. Je ne veux pas qui quiconque pense que j'ai été impolie en m'endormant ou quoique ce soit. Continuez, ça ira bien. »

Et avec cela, elle se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux, l'air très paisible. Harry se servit un peu plus de thé, essayant d'avoir l'air très naturel, et de ne pas regarder Ginny. Puis Ron choisit ce moment pour commencer à lui parler.

« Harry… Est-ce que Ludo Verpey est venu te voir pendant que tu t'entraînais ? Il a été dans le Kent avec nous une paire de fois. Il a beaucoup parlé à Monty. Tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Seulement s'il te demander de saborder la partie et que tu voies une troupe de gobelins le suivre partout… Il a été à nos entraînements quelques fois aussi. Je pensais simplement que c'était à cause de son travail au ministère, avec le département des sports et jeux magiques. Tu sais. »

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Saborder la partie ? Sûrement que non. Je veux dire… Ce ne serait pas honnête. Pensez à sa position. »

Hermione lui lança un regard perçant. « Considérant qui est ton père, tu dis parfois des choses bien naïves, Malfoy. »

Maintenant, le Serpentard eut l'air de venir de se réveiller. « Vous voulez dire… »

« Tu ne savais pas ! » croassa Ron. « Pourquoi tout au long du Tournoi des trois sorciers… »

Harry.

Il fut surpris. La voix dans son cerveau était comme celle de Maggie, et pourtant pas tout à fait. Il regarda brièvement Ginny, qui étudiait le fond de sa tasse de thé. Il détourna à nouveau le regard d'elle.

Ginny ? C'est toi ? Ca marche vraiment ?

Il semblait y avoir un peu de délai comme ses paroles passaient par Maggie puis allaient à Ginny. Finalement, une voix dans sa tête dit, c'est moi. Oh, Harry ! Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais je pensais… Je pensais que tu étais en colère après moi. Parce que… Parce que j'avais dit que Malfoy avait besoin de toi après ce qu'il avait fait à Fleur. Je pensais que peut-être que tu ne voudrais plus me parler.

Je voulais te parler à chaque seconde de la journée. Mais j'avais peur. Ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que nous avons été tout seul ensemble…

Oui, lui répondit-il, se mordillant les lèvres et prenant un biscuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maggie, appuyée sur le dossier du canapé avec les yeux fermés, deux petites lignes verticales apparaissant et disparaissant entre ses sourcils comme elle se concentrait pour aider Harry et Ginny à communiquer sans parole. Alors tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais encore en colère afin que nous… Nous ne perdions pas le contrôle et…

Oui, dit-elle, lui répondant. Mais techniquement, je suis encore en colère pour ce que tu as dit.

Il grimaça, essayant de garder ses traits lisses, afin que quiconque le regarderait ne se dise pas qu'il était fou. Ron et Hermione régalaient encore Draco Malfoy avec l'histoire du presque chantage que les jumeaux avaient essayée avec Ludo Verpey, et Verpey essayant d'aider Harry à gagner le Tournoi à cause de ses autres dettes avec les gobelins. Tous les trois semblaient bien s'entendre pour le moment, même si c'était bref. Il était vaguement conscient que Rogue prenait aussi part à la conversation, donnant son opinion de Verpey (ils s'étaient connus à l'école).

Je suis désolé pour cela Ginny. Parfois… Parfois je pense juste que je suis égoïste jusqu'à la moelle. Je te veux, et je veux retrouver mon ancien meilleur ami, en train de se comporter de la même façon qu'il faisait quand il était mon meilleur ami. Et je veux avoir ma sœur dans cette vie, afin qu'elle puisse être avec lui, et je veux que Ron soit mon meilleur ami aussi, et je veux que lui et Hermione soient heureux… Et je veux que Voldemort n'ai jamais récupéré son corps, je veux que Cédric rentre dans la pièce et commence à parler du boulot que son père lui a eu au ministère, je veux que Sirius ne sache pas comment ça fait d'être à Azkaban pendant douze ans, je veux, je veux, je veux…

Harry, Harry, je sais. Oh, je sais. Tellement de choses terribles se sont produites.

Il la regarda maintenant. Elle jouait négligemment avec les cartes de tarot, regardant les images, passant à la suivante, et encore à la suivante… Il regarda du coin de l'œil les autres, absorbés par leurs spéculations de corruption.

« Fudge ? Oh oui. Il était toujours à la botte de mon père. Il pouvait être assez drôle en fait… » disait Draco Malfoy.

Ginny, pensa-t-il. Regarde-moi.

Harry ! Je n'ose pas. Il est assis juste là !

S'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin que tu me regardes quand je dis cela, pensa-t-il, même si techniquement, il n'allait pas le dire mais le penser. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers les siens et il déglutit, content de ne pas avoir à essayer de faire fonctionner sa gorge, comme il ne pensait pas qu'elle daignerait coopérer.

Je t'aime. Ce que j'ai dit dans la salle commune… Oublie-le. J'étais… J'essayais de ne pas être égoïste pour une fois. La vérité c'est… C'est que si jamais tu couchais avec lui, cela me rendrait fou. Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas qu'il te touche…

Oh, Harry. C'est tout ce que je voulais t'entendre dire…

Bien, techniquement, je ne l'ai encore pas dit…

Il entendit un rire dans sa tête. Je t'aime Harry…

Je t'aime Ginny.

Il essaya maintenant de diriger ses pensées vers Maggie. Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux Maggie. Merci pour ton aide.

Heureuse de pouvoir être utile, Harry.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Serpentard Rogue passa légèrement sa main dans le haut de son dos, l'air soucieux. « Ca va mieux ? »

Elle lui sourit à lui et à Harry. « Beaucoup mieux. Cela ne manque jamais. »

Harry plongea d'un coup dans la conversation. « En tous cas, je me souviens que Rita Skeeter m'avait dit qu'elle connaissait des choses sur Ludo Verpey à me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête… »

Ils le fixèrent tous.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge en premier. « Heu, Harry, nous parlons des cours de sortilèges maintenant. Où étais-tu ? »

« Et c'étaient mes cheveux qui devaient se dresser sur ma tête a dit Rita. Elle a naturellement voulu faire une plaisanterie sur mon apparence… » dit Hermione, l'air vexée, comme si cela venait de se produire. Ron sourit et caressa ses boucles avec sa grande main.

« J'aime tes cheveux… »

Hermione lui repoussa la main, mais un petit sourire pointa au coin de ses lèvres. Harry se sentit rougir. « Oh, je, heu, j'écoutais ce que me disait Sandy. Désolé. J'ai été distrait. »

Cela fit bien évidemment parler Sandy pour de bon. « Pourquoi mens-tu Harry Potter ? » lui demanda-t-elle maintenant.

Il leur sourit faiblement à tous. « Hé. Vous entendez ça ? La voilà repartie. C'est un serpent assez bavard. »

« Mais je n'ai rien entendu avant. » dit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle peut ne pas avoir une haute opinion des voyants, » lui dit maintenant Sandy, « mais cette fille n'est pas stupide. » Harry pensa que ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée de la sortir et de la frapper.

« Vous parliez tous si bruyamment que vous n'auriez pas entendu un petit sifflement… » dit-il avec hâte.

« Alors, » dit Hermione, haussant les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ? » Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle demandait si Sandy donnait une prédiction.

« Heu, non. Elle me posait juste une question sur quelque chose. Le monde des humains est encore un peu confus pour elle, alors elle me pose des questions sur les choses. »

« Je suis fréquemment confuse, par exemple, par ton besoin de mentir. » dit avec roideur Sandy. Harry se força à ne pas lui lancer un regard colérique.

Hermione le sondait du regard. « Mais je ne t'ai pas entendu lui répondre. Tu fixais juste ton thé. »

Harry se moquait de la manière dont ils le regardaient tous. (A part Maggie et Ginny). « Bien… Je… »

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas fait un bon travail de couverture, Potter. » dit maintenant Rogue avec sa douceur habituelle. Harry le regarda avec panique. Couverture. Il a dit couverture. Oh, merde, il va tout gâcher… « Cela devient une habitude. La semaine dernière, quand vous regardiez dans le vide pendant mon cours, vous avez failli ajouter une étoile d'anis en trop à votre potion de Credulo, ce qui l'aurait transformée en un poison si puissant qu'une seule goutte sur votre peau aurait pu vous tuer. Si Miss Granger n'avait pas remarqué ce que vous étiez en train de faire, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde maintenant. »

Harry lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissant. Est-ce que Maggie lui avait dit quelque chose, sans parler ? Bien, pensa-t-il. Je vais être un idiot paresseux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy, qui roulait ses yeux. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme le Draco qui a été mon ami pendant quatorze ans ? pensa-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu à être un tel crétin ?

« Vous m'avez pris. Je suis épuisé… »

Ron rit et le frappa un peu trop fort dans le dos. « Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si silencieux. » Il montra Ginny de la tête. « Et tu as été étonnamment silencieuse aussi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Harry ne pouvait pas dire s'il était suspicieux. Heureusement, de ce que Harry savait, même son audition de loup-garou ne lui permettait pas d'intercepter les conversations télépathiques.

Ginny parcourait encore les cartes de tarot. « Oh, je regardait juste le jeu de Maggie. Ses cartes ont des images différentes du mien. Tu vois ? » dit-elle faiblement, montrant une des cartes en déglutissant, espérant qu'elle serait crue.

Harry remarqua que justement celle qu'elle montrait était la carte du lion ailé dont Trelawney avait dit qu'elle le représentait quand elle lui avait fait la lecture. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose de la lecture… n'y ayant pas accordé beaucoup de crédit à ce moment-là, mais il se souvenait de cette carte.

Il regarda Maggie. « Quelle carte est-ce ? » lui demanda-t-il franchement. « Je ne peux pas voir le nombre d'ici. »

Il prit doucement la carte de la main de Ginny. « C'est le numéro cinq : le hiérophante. Aussi appelé le Prêtre. Habituellement, les carte du prêtre montre quelqu'un qui ressemble à un roi ou un empereur, sur un trône. Mais c'est un jeu que Sybill m'a dit avoir acheté à Venise. Probablement qu'un sorcier ou qu'une sorcière vénitien a fait ressembler le prêtre à ce lion ailé comme c'est le symbole de saint Marc, le saint patron de Venise. Tu vois le livre sous sa patte ? Il est sur le drapeau vénitien. Le drapeau est très beau, vraiment, tout en rouge et or. Assez comme les couleurs de Griffondor que j'ai vues dans le château, sauf que sur le Draco vénitien, le lion a des ailes et un livre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Venise ? Y avait-il un lien avec Godric Griffondor, qui avait aussi été un animagus griffon d'or… et Venise ? Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait des parents de Venise, il en était sûr, mais qui était-ce déjà ? Comme il fouillait dans son cerveau, essayant de se souvenir, la conversation se remit en route autour de lui…

Pendant qu'il dînait, Harry eut l'impression que les yeux de quelqu'un lui foraient la nuque. Il céda finalement à la tentation et regarda derrière lui, voyant le regard de Mariah Kirkner fermement fixé sur lui. Il déglutit, se demandant si elle récitait peut-être une incantation pour lui lancer un maléfice afin que son repas le rende malade. Il avait un peu de nourriture dans la gorge à ce moment là, et il trouvait maintenant que c'était très dur à avaler. Il essaya de lutter contre la panique montant en lui comme elle se leva et s'approcha de la table Griffondor. Et si elle me demande maintenant comme j'ai su que l'amulette était au fond du lac ?

« J'peux t'parler un' minute, Harry ? » dit-elle avec son accent. Il acquiesça et elle montra le hall d'entrée de la tête. « En privée. »

Dean et Seamus décidèrent que c'était le moment de jouer aux gamins de dix ans. A côté de lui, Dean commença à donner des coups de coude dans les côtes de Harry en disant « Vas-y prends-là, Harry. »

« Harry, l'aimant à femme frappe encore. » dit Seamus, essayant d'imiter un comédien américain qu'il aimait. Harry n'aimait pas spécialement ce comédien, et il se renfrogna en se levant et la suivit, tandis que Dean et Seamus entraînaient quelques élèves plus jeunes dans quelques sifflets. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui n'était clairement pas contente de cela.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall d'entrée, Harry se tourna avec irritation vers Mariah. « Qu'y-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. Puis il s'en voulut, se souvenant à quel point elle avait été anéantie quand elle avait découvert que Ginny portait l'amulette.

« Pas ici, » dit-elle jetant un coup d'œil vers la grande salle. « Un peu plus loin… » Elle grimpa l'escalier de marbre et Harry la suivit jusque dans le couloir en dehors des toilettes de Mimi geignarde, où ils avaient fait leurs étirements quand Mariah avait remarqué l'amulette de Ginny. Elle tordit nerveusement sa robe une fois qu'il s'arrêtèrent. « C'n'est vraiment pas important, » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant comme si elle voulait dire le contraire. « C'est juste… J'ai un d'voir à préparer en potions. Pour mardi. L'problèm'… C'est qu'j'suis du quatrième quart la nuit d'lundi, ce qui est en fait le mardi à quatre heures trente. J'm'd'mandais si tu pourrais échanger avec moi. Tu es de quatrième quart cet' nuit. Tu pourras dormir un peu demain, et je prendrais ton quart à quatre heures trente. Tu prendras le mien le matin de mon test afin qu'j'puisse bien être r'posée. »

Harry la scruta. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait traîné en haut des escaliers ? Pour lui demander d'échanger un quart de garde avec lui ? « C'est pour cela ? Nous échangeons des derniers quarts ? Tu fais cette nuit, et je fais celle de lundi pour toi ? » Elle acquiesça. Il acquiesça aussi. « D'accord. Marché conclu. J'ai entraînement demain de toutes façons, pour le match de dimanche. Me lever à quatre heures et demie est probablement la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. »

Elle lui sourit, et il remarqua qu'elle avait une fossette sur chaque joue quand elle faisait cela. « Tu vois ? Ca nous arrange tous les deux ? » Il se sentait étrange et insouciant en la regardant, et il ne remarqua pas qu'elle se tenait très près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose soudain une de ses mains, dans une mitaine, sur son bras. Il fut conscient d'à quel point ses yeux noirs étaient brillants, comment ses cheveux noirs ondulés étaient artistiquement en désordre, à quel point sa robe tombait bien sur sa silhouette, bien plus développée et mûre qu'elle ne l'avait été quand elle avait demandé à sortir avec lui pour le ceilidh quand elle n'était qu'en quatrième année…

Il secoua soudain la tête, comme pour se l'éclaircir, et elle s'éloigna de lui en riant. « Merci Harry. Profite bien de ta grasse matinée. »

Il la regarda descendre les escaliers, se demandant pourquoi il s'était senti si étrange et vaporeux. C'était presque comme quand il avait été sous Imperius, mais pas tout à fait. Et pourquoi essayerait-elle de l'ensorceler pour échanger le tour de garde avec lui ? Il était très confus. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que sa tête s'était sentie si étrange ?

Il se tourna surpris de voir Ginny se tenir au pied des escalier, le regardant. Son visage semblait être au bord des larmes. Elle pense que je vais commencer à m'occuper de Mariah maintenant, pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait regardé Mariah et pensé à quel point elle était jolie, belle même, n'ayant aucune idée de pourquoi ces pensées étaient entrées dans son cerveau alors qu'il était complètement et entièrement amoureux de Ginny. Elle ne le regarda pas et monta les marches de marbre, sa robe tenue dans ses poings. Comme elle tournait dans le couloir où il se trouvait, elle passa devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là, et il pensa voir un reflet des torches sur un coin humide de la peau de sa joue…

Harry se sentait perdu. C'était vendredi soir, et il avait prévu d'aller au lit tôt, comme il devait initialement se lever à quatre heures trente. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à faire cela, il se sentait étrange et perdu, assis près du feu dans la salle commune, souhaitant connaître l'histoire de Mariah. Hermione était occupée à réviser, comme d'habitude, mais elle leva soudain les yeux et fronça les sourcils à Harry.

« Que fais-tu encore ici, Harry ? Ne devrais-tu pas aller dormir ? Tu as le quatrième quart. »

« Non. Mariah a échangé avec moi. Je fais le sien dans la nuit de lundi. Heu mardi matin. Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh. J'aimerais que les gens fassent cela proprement… » dit-elle l'air irritée comme elle sortit un parchemin de son sac à dos et le parcourut, faisant les corrections avec sa plume favorite. « Cela signifie que Mariah et Draco Malfoy sont du quatrième quart cette nuit… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Draco Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas son quart habituel, n'est-ce pas ? Il est habituellement avec moi pour le quatrième, la nuit du mercredi. Ou le jeudi matin. Enfin. »

« Il a échangé. Et encore, j'ai dû l'apprendre de deuxième main. »

« J'allais te le dire, » dit-il rapidement. « Je viens de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que Mariah voulait me demander. » ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort, au bénéfice de Ginny. Elle semblait l'ignorer, cependant, et n'avait montré aucun signe qu'elle avait entendu Hermione dire que Draco et Mariah allaient être dans la même patrouille.

Hermione soupira et rangea le parchemin. « Le gens par ici n'ont aucun sens de l'ordre… »

Ron lui sourit, et Harry sentit son estomac tressaillir. Ils étaient si heureux. Ron trouvait clairement son besoin d'ordre touchant (même si avant cela l'énervait). Lui et Ginny jouaient aux échecs à proximité, et Harry essaya de ne pas fixer Ginny, qui semblait encore plus vexée qu'anéantie de l'avoir vu parler à Mariah, même s'il venait de dire de quoi il avait parlé avec Mariah. Les plaisanteries de Dean et Seamus à la table de Griffondor n'avaient probablement pas aidé selon lui. Il souhaitait que Maggie soit là afin qu'ils puissent parler sans que les autres les entendent.

Puis il pensa à Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner, étant ensemble dans la même patrouille juste avant l'aube, et au fait qu'ils avaient échangé leurs quarts pour le faire. Ils avaient prévu quelque chose, pensa-t-il soupirant. Sûrement qu'ils n'allaient pas simplement se promener de haut en bas dans les couloirs. Si seulement il pouvait s'arranger pour que Ginny leur tombe dessus ensemble ! Pas simplement les voir sur la carte, mais les voir vraiment tous les deux, et que Draco et Mariah sachent qu'elle sait. Harry pensa à quel point il serait fier. S'il pouvait l'amener à cela, elle serait obligée de rompre avec Malfoy sur le moment. Il haïssait l'idée de l'humilier, mais ce serait bien plus humiliant pour elle de voir les preuves claires de l'infidélité de Malfoy et de lui pardonner et rester avec lui. De plus, raisonna-t-il, Malfoy ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour la rupture si elle survenait parce que Ginny surprenait son petit ami et Mariah la main dans le sac (pour ainsi dire). Oui, à moins qu'il ne découvre que je lui aurais rendu possible de leur tomber dessus pendant leur sortie…

Il soupira, fixant les flammes, vaguement conscient de ce qui se passait dans la partie d'échec de Ron et Ginny. Hermione, dos au feu dans la chaise en face de Harry, avait rangé le parchemin et s'était remise à lire. Je dois trouver un moyen de découvrir leur organisation, pensa-t-il. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'organisation. Il était tombé des nues quand Mariah avait voulu échanger son quart avec lui. Il ne savait pas non plus combien d'autres fois ils avaient tous les deux conspirés pour être de la même patrouille. Il avait tendance à laisser gérer l'agenda des patrouilles par Hermione, ainsi que tous les changements qui y étaient faits.

Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à Ginny. Elle venait juste de prendre un cavalier de Ron avec sa dame. Il ne réalisa pas que son cœur s'affichait sur son visage jusqu'à ce que Ron joue son coup et puis lève les yeux et croise le regard de Harry. L'estomac de Harry se contracta quand il vit l'expression compréhensive de Ron. Il regarda tour à tour Ginny et Harry, Harry et Ginny.

« Ginny, » dit-il soudain, « je dois parler de quelque chose à Harry. Nous continuerons cela quand je reviendrai. » Il se leva et saisit le bras de Harry. « Viens Harry. »

Harry se mit debout, trébuchant après Ron. Il n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter s'il l'avait essayé. Il n'osa pas regarder Ginny comme Ron le traînait dans l'escalier en spirale jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Ron claqua la porte et se tourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Il ne parla pas d'abord, mais finalement, il se mit à faire les cent pas et à se passer la main dans ses cheveux roux, les faisant se redresser.

« Quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire, Harry ? »

Harry n'eut pas à se demander de quoi il parlait. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. Aurais-je dû te le dire quand tu me tenais la tête en bas, ce matin-là à Bout-du Lard ? »

« Qu..Quoi ? » bafouilla Ron. « Alors vous deux étiez vraiment… »

« Non, Ron ! Je t'ai dit plus tard que c'est là que j'ai parlé pour la première fois de mon autre vie à Ginny, et c'est vrai. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre dont nous avons parlé aussi… En gardant nos distance pendant tout le temps, devrais-je ajouter. »

Ron le scrutait attentivement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que ce n'était pas à mon bénéfice ? »

Harry sourit. « Tu as raison. Ca ne l'était pas. Je te l'expliquerai dans une minute. »

« Alors, de quoi d'autre avez-vous parlé ? »

Harry déglutit, se souvenant à quel point il avait été heureux de l'entendre lui dire cela « Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aime pas Draco Malfoy. Elle m'aime. »

Ron resta bouche bée. Puis il bondit en l'air, un sourire partageant son visage, et il donna à Harry une accolade écrasante. « Plus de Malfoy ! C'est fantastique ! J'avais peur que nous devions faire avec cet abruti pour les années à venir ! Tu sais, Harry, toute plaisanterie de côté, je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui soit avec Ginny. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se sentit incroyablement reconnaissant d'avoir Ron pour Harry. Il le tapa dans le dos et lui sourit avec gravité. « Je sais Ron. Et à d'autres moments, je sais que tu es si protecteur pour Ginny parce que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. C'est naturel. J'avais les mêmes impulsions envers ma sœur. »

Ron rit. « Sauf que ta sœur n'avait que trois frères. Ginny en a six. Et en plus il y a Maggie. Elle et Ginny se sont vraiment liées maintenant aussi. »

« Alors je vais devoir faire face à vous sept, plus tes parents, en d'autres mots. »

« Pas de pression. » Puis le sourire de Ron disparut et il regarda Harry avec un froncement hostile. « Attends une minute. C'était il y a presque deux mois. Pourquoi est-elle encore avec Malfoy ? Et elle était si inquiète pour toi quand tu nous montrais la pensine, à Hermione et moi, et elle est rentrée ici en courant… Je pensais juste… elle te disait son ami… »

Puis soudain, il prit Harry par le devant de sa robe et le poussa contre le mur. « Est-ce que ma sœur t'a ouvert son cœur et que tu l'as piétiné ? Et maintenant, tu as des remords ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à son ami. « Pose-moi, Ron. » dit-il calmement, essayant de ne pas associer cela à donner des ordres à Crocdur. A contre cœur, son ami coopéra, le regardant encore suspicieusement. « Tu penses que Ginny aurait dit que j'étais son ami le lendemain matin quand nous étions à Pré-au-Lard si elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et de que je n'avais rien dit. Bien sûr que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle savait quels étaient mes sentiments pour elle. Elle les connaissait depuis presque un an. »

« Un an ! Mais… Tu n'as pas rompu avec Hermione avant mon anniversaire ! »

Harry le regarda, les bras croisés. « Et toi et Hermione vous câliniez dans la salle commune tard le soir. »

« Nous ne flirtions pas… »

« J'ai dit câliner. Oui, oui, j'ai dit à Ginny que je l'aimais alors que j'étais encore avec Hermione. J'aurais dû rompre avec elle. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais parce que tu m'as dit que je devrais le faire, tu te souviens ? C'était par esprit de contradiction, et tu étais un crétin. Je pensais que nous avions fait le tour de cela. »

« Oui, oui, d'accord. »

Harry soupira. « Tu vois, nous avons commencé à voler ensemble. Je montais à la tour d'astronomie après les cours et Ginny me grimpait dessus sous ma forme de griffon d'or. Nous avions l'habitude de ne poser dans une clairière dans la forêt et de parler, ou de nous allonger et de regarder les nuages… Et un jour, elle a été attaquée par ce Lethifold qui avait échappé à Hagrid. J'ai un patronus et nous sommes repartis au château. Après avoir atterri, j'étais tellement content qu'elle aille bien, que… Que je l'ai embrassée. Et elle m'a rendu mon baiser. » Harry était content de voir que Ron était trop choqué pour le frapper. « Je… J'étais tellement certain qu'elle m'aimait. Mais elle s'est écartée de moi et m'a dit que nous ne pouvions plus nous rencontrer. Puis, après que je lui ai raconté mon autre vie… Tu vois, c'était la raison pour laquelle je suis allé dans sa chambre à trois heures du matin. C'était ma chambre. En tous cas, après lui avoir dit tout cela, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me mentir. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller voler avec moi parce qu'elle avait peur que Draco Malfoy le découvre et qu'il s'en prenne à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pour cela que nous ne pouvions pas être assis ensemble trop près, au cas où Malfoy aurait tenu son amulette… »

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? Et pourquoi as-tu rendu à Ginny l'amulette qu'elle t'avait offerte ? N'était-ce pas un cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

Harry soupira. « Oui, c'était le cas. Et je l'ai aussi trouvée dans mon autre vie. Je l'ai eue dans le lac, tu te souviens ? Et puis quand j'étais à Godric's Hollow, en train de me parler… Je vous aussi mentionné cela à Hermione et à toi, mais vous ne l'avez pas encore vu,… Je me la suis donné à moi-même. Je veux dire, le moi de mon autre vie l'a donné au moi qui venait d'arriver de King's Cross. Alors quand je suis monté dans le train après cela, j'en avais deux. Celle que j'avais déjà, et celle… Celle du voyageur temporel. Moi. J'ai essayé de la lui donner à Noël, et c'est là que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pour la première fois. Elle a refusé de la prendre. Plus tard, après que nous ayons secouru Rogue, j'ai décidé que je devais me résigner à ce qu'elle soit avec Malfoy, et je leur ai donné les deux amulette, pour que Ginny et lui les porte, comme un couple. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le fait que vous ne puissiez pas être assis à côté ? »

Harry soupira. « Quand Ginny a acheté l'amulette, elle a dit qu'elle avait décidé de la prendre parce que quand elle la tenait, elle me voyait. Elle voyait vraiment à ce moment là, à Privet Drive. »

« Elle te voyait. »

Harry acquiesça, ses lèvres toutes fines. « J'aimerais mieux comprendre. Je pense qu'elle pouvais me voir.. Parce qu'elle m'aimait. Maintenant, quand j'ai touché l'amulette pour la première fois, je n'ai vu personne. Mais quand je la tenais, je me sentais… Mieux. Contenté. Calme. Et la tenir me rappelait toujours Ginny, parce qu'elle me l'avait donnée. En fait, je pense que Hermione suspectait qu'elle me faisait penser à Ginny, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas voulu que je la porte la première fois que… »

Harry jeta un regard au visage de Ron et s'arrêta net, déglutissant. « Hum, peu importe. En tous cas, elle est assez sûre que Malfoy peut la voir quand il tient l'amulette, alors nous restions séparés. Cette nuit là, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle savait que Draco Malfoy la trompait… »

Les sourcils de Ron s'envolèrent. « Il peut la voir n'importe quand ? Et ce bâtard trompe ma sœur ? »

« Tu préfères qu'il couche avec elle ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Ron se calma. « Heu, d'accord. Tu as un point. Mais s'il la trompe, comment peut-il la voir avec cette amulette ? Comment peut-il l'aimer et lui faire cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Harry fit de son mieux pour expliquer à son meilleur ami les raisons de Ginny pour rester avec Draco Malfoy. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas pensé de telles choses à un moment. En cinquième année, je pensais que Ginny devait être la seule chose gardant Malfoy du bon côté. Et il a mis son père en prison. »

« Par intérêt personnel, » trancha Ron. « Comme tout ce qu'il fait. »

« Exact. Je suis d'accord. Mais… Maintenant, nous savons pour le sort d'Obéissance. Cela complique les choses. »

Ron fit la tête. « J'avais oublié ça. Zut. Tu as sacrément de la chance de ne pas avoir cela aussi. »

« Je le sais bien. J'avais envie de crier de frustration quand je ne pouvais pas assommer Jedusor, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'étais tellement près de rétablir le cour du temps, et je pensais que tout ce par quoi j'étais passé pour revenir à cette nuit où mes parents sont morts avait été pour rien… »

Ron acquiesça. Harry ne leur avait pas montré sa rencontre avec Jedusor, mais il l'avait décrite. Hermione avait été horrifiée quand il avait dit qu'il avait essayé de lancer l'Avada Kedavra… Mais elle avait aussi compris. Ron n'avait pas du tout été horrifié. Il avait dit qu'il aurait fait la même chose.

Il donna une tape dans le dos de Harry. « Bien, tu as réussi à remettre les choses en ordres, et si tu n'avais pas essayé et échoué en lançant un sort sur Jedusor, nous ne saurions même pas que Malfoy avait le sort d'Obéissance sur lui. »

« Non, parce que c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit, tu te souviens ? Elle me l'a dit dans la grotte, avant d'essayer de te tuer. C'est pour cela qu'elle a essayé de te tuer, parce que si j'avais reçu un ordre direct et refusé, je serais mort. »

« Oh, exact… »

« Enfin. Je commençais à penser que j'allais être coincé à jamais dans cette vie… »

Ron frappa ses mains ensemble volontairement. « Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de faire rompre ma sœur et Malfoy sans que tu aies rien à voir avec cela. »

« C'est pour cela que j'étais content que Katie parler à Ginny de Felice. J'espérais… »

« Qui ? » Harry lui expliqua l'incident du labyrinthe de haies.

« Quoi, ce petit… » Ron fulminait. « Et puis il a écrit quoi dans cette lettre ? » Harry le lui dit.

Maintenant, son ami s'était remis à faire les cent pas, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la mèche grise retombant sur son front à chaque fois. Harry remarqua maintenant qu'il avait quelques poils gris dans sa barbe aussi, donnant davantage à Ron l'aspect de quelqu'un de la trentaine, voire de la quarantaine plutôt que d'un adolescent.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'aies pas dit que Malfoy baisait toutes les filles d'Angleterre ! »

Harry fit la tête. « Je ne connaissais que celle-là. Bien, et Mariah. Sauf que je ne sais pas jusqu'où c'est allé. »

Ron continua à faire les cent pas et à se passer la main dans les cheveux. « Nous devons trouver un moyen de les faire rompre, Harry. »

« Tu ne penses pas que je sais cela ? Pourquoi penses-tu que j'essaye de trouver un moyen pour que Ginny leur tombe dessus ? Elle est trop fière pour ne pas rompre avec lui si cela vient à se produire. »

Ron acquiesça en faisant les cent pas. « Exact. Mais comment faire ? On ne peut simplement pas rester éveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à regarder la carte… » Il continua son périple, puis s'arrêta. « Je sais ! Nous pouvons faire des tours de garde. Je prendrai les journées, et toi les nuits… »

« Ne soit pas stupide, Ron. La plupart du temps, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Nous devrions la surveiller aux meilleurs moments. Comme cette nuit pas exemple. Les deux ont échangé leurs quarts de façon à être à celui de quatre heures trente, pendant qu'aucun d'eux ne patrouille habituellement. Le seul problème est que j'ai assez de mal à me lever à ces heures. Une fois, j'ai essayé de mettre mon réveil pour les surveiller pendant le troisième quart, et je ne l'ai jamais entendu s'éteindre. Neville m'a engueulé le lendemain parce qu'il avait dû le faire. Je dormais comme un mort. Ce dont nous avons vraiment besoin est un moyen sûr de nous réveiller à un moment particulier… »

Maintenant, Ron marchait en disant « Le temps, le temps, le temps… » Il s'arrêta et son visage s'éclaira. « Je sais ! Depuis que tu nous a parlé de… Ce qui est dans la pensine,… Hermione a fait des recherches sur les sorts temporels. Celui que tu as fait avec Jedusor l'a vraiment fasciné. Elle a eu la permission de MacGonagall de sortir ce livre de la section interdite. Ce sort de Tempus Fugit y est aussi. Je parie qu'il y a un sort de réveille matin, si nous avons le temps de chercher. »

Harry était sceptique. « Un sort de réveille-matin ? Oh, allons. Le Tempus Bonae Voluntatis est un sort compliqué en tandem, et le Tempus Fugit est de la magie noire. Je doute qu'un simple sort de réveille matin soit dans le même livre. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est un sort temporel. On ne risque rien à demander. Je dirai simplement que mon réveil est cassé et que je veux être certain de me réveiller à temps pour aller courir tous les jours. »

« Elle va te demander pourquoi je ne pourrais pas simplement te réveiller. Ce qui est de toutes façons ce que je fais habituellement. »

« Hmm. D'accord. Nous dirons que ton réveil est cassé aussi. Parce que… Parce que tu l'as accidentellement programmé à deux heures du matin, et qu'il a réveillé Neville, et qu'il l'a fracassé contre le mur parce qu'il était en colère. »

« Elle ne croira jamais cela. Fais ave Seamus. Ca elle le croira. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « D'accord. Mais je parie qu'elle connaît un sort dans ce livre qui nous aidera à nous réveiller pour surprendre Draco Malfoy en train de tromper ma sœur avec Mariah Kirkner. »

Harry acquiesça. « D'abord, nous devrons vérifier exactement ce qu'ils font. Ensuite, nous devrons découvrir un moment futur où ils seront ensemble, et nous assurer que Ginny leur tombe dessus, et qu'il n'ont aucune possibilité de se tirer de là avec une histoire ridicule. Enfin, c'est probablement Ginny qui inventera l'histoire, afin de ne pas rompre avec lui et de me mettre en danger. Nous devons nous lui rendre impossible de ne pas rompre avec elle. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Ron. « Quatrième quart de cette nuit, tu dis ? Cela ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour nous entraîner avec le sort ou le tester d'abord pour voir si nous l'avons bien fait. Je vais parler à Hermione d'abord, pour voir si elle connaît un sort de ce livre qui ferait l'affaire. »

Harry le regarda partir avec trépidation. Il pensa qu'il était possible que Ron soit juste un peu trop enthousiaste à essayer de faire rompre Ginny et Draco Malfoy, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait un danger qu'il ne soit pas aussi prudent et circonspect qu'il en avait besoin.

Harry pensa, désespéré, S'il vous-plaît, faites que cela marche…

xxxxx

Ron remonta les escaliers en traînant des pieds, rentrant dans le dortoir des septième années sombre et sans sourire. « Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps, Harry. J'avais en fait oublié que je jouais aux échecs avec Ginny. J'ai commis une faute et je l'ai laissée gagner pour aller plus vite. » Harry renifla, sachant à quel point Ginny était une bonne joueuse d'échecs, et Ron lui lança momentanément un regard noir avant de continuer. « J'ai regardé dans le livre d'Hermione. » Il soupira. « Nous allons juste devoir essayer de rester éveillés, Harry. La page qui avait un sort de réveille matin était déchirée. »

Harry s'assit, son menton dans ses mains. « Super. Maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Ron s'assit sur son lit et soupira bruyamment. « Je suppose que nous devrons chercher ce que nous voulons par nous-mêmes. » dit-il avec fatigue.

« Quoi ? Dans nos propres livres ? Au lieu de simplement aller voir dans la tête d'Hermione ? »

Ron acquiesça. Cela aurait été bien si Hermione avait pu leur fournir la solution, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses autres fois, comme quand elle avait décidé qu'ils allaient faire du polynectar, mais cela n'allait pas se produire cette fois, c'était douloureusement évident. Harry ne pensait pas non plus que ce serait prudent de dire à Hermione ce que lui et Ron allaient faire. Harry se leva et alla à sa malle. Il sortit le livre standard des sort, niveau sept, et le tendit à Ron. « Tien, tu regardes là-dedans. » Il plongea plus avant dans sa malle, décidant que le livre de Forces du Mal n'aurait pas de sort de réveille-matin, ni celui d'histoire de la magie. Les potions étaient clairement à exclure. Puis, tout au fond, il trouva le livre que Sirius lui avait offert quand il avait découvert que Harry avait un serpent pour animal de compagnie.

« Je vais chercher dans celui-ci. » dit-il, s'installant sur son lit avec Sorciers et Serpents, par Colleen Colubra. L'ouvrant, il vit l'inscription que Sirius avait laissée. « Cher Harry… Joyeux quinzième anniversaire ! De la part de ton parrain. » et le griffonnage illisible qui semblait contenir quelque chose ressemblant à un S et à un B.

Ron et lui avaient lu pendant un moment quand Harry tourna une page et vit juste ce dont il avait besoin. « Ron ! Regarde cela ! Viens voir. J'ai trouvé. Nous pouvons utiliser Sandy. Je peux lui lancer un sort dessus… »

« Quoi ? » lui siffla Sandy d'en-dessous sa manche, l'air légèrement alarmée.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Sandy. Tu te souviens quand je t'avais lancé un sort d'engorgement en duel ? Ce n'est rien, tu ne seras pas embêtée du tout. » dit-il, se tournant vers son bras gauche.

« Peut-être que je devrais être juge de cela… » lui dit-elle en reniflant depuis sous sa chemise. Ron avait l'air abasourdi.

« De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? Vous allez me le dire ou non ? »

« Oui. Tu vois là ? Ce n'est pas un sort de réveil, précisément, mais il a un élément temporel. On lance le sort pour une durée de temps spécifique, et quand il s'achève… »

« Je vois. Mais… Que fait ce sort en fait ? »

« Voyons… Je ne sais pas encore vraiment… »

Il continua à lire, puis réalisa ce qu'il avait. « Il transforme le serpent en une femme pour une durée de temps déterminée, jusqu'à une journée. » Il fit la grimace à Ron, qui haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ? Tu réalises à quoi sert ce sort ? »

Ron eut l'air impassible un instant, puis soudain, quand il réalisa, ses yeux s'écartillèrent. « Je vois. » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit. « Tu as raison Sandy. Tu devrais être juge de savoir si tu veux m'aider. » lui siffla-t-il. « Je ne veux pas te suggérer d'être une femme si tu ne veux pas. Et je ne sais pas comment j'expliquerai cela aux autres gars… »

Ron avait l'air de beaucoup réfléchir. « Elle pourrait se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité. » suggéra-t-il.

« Laisse-moi comprendre cela, Harry Potter. » vit la voix invisible de Sandy. « Je serai une femme pendant un moment ? »

« Oui. Comme cela, tu pourras me réveiller quand le sort finira. Je pense que quand tu te retransformeras en serpent, même si tu es endormie, cela devrait te réveiller. Puis, comme tu seras réveillée, tu pourras me réveiller. Je suis désolé, Sandy. C'est une idée stupide… »

« C'est tout ce que j'aurais à faire ? Quand je redeviens un serpent, je te réveille ? »

« Heu… Oui. »

Il y eut un silence. Ron haussa les sourcils à Harry, comme pour dire 'Alors ? Elle va le faire ?'

Avant même que Harry puisse demander, Sandy lui siffla « Je vais le faire. »

Harry la sortit de sa manche et la tint devant lui, regardant ces yeux indéchiffrables. « Tu es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Harry Potter. Je suis sûre. »

Il déglutit. « D'accord. Maintenant, c'est un sort de métamorphose. Comme quand je me change en griffon d'or. Tu en as subi avant. »

« Oui. Je te fais confiance, Harry. »

Harry déglutit. Elle avait utilisé juste son prénom. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Cette simple phrase l'avait totalement défait. « D'accord, » lui dit-il. « Je vais vérifier tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour lancer ce sort. »

Selon le livre il était sensé imaginer l'apparence d'une femme spécifique pour la donner au serpent quand il prendrait sa forme humaine. « Une femme spécifique ? » demanda Ron.

« On dirait bien. » répondit-il, essayant d'imaginer à qui Sandy devrait ressembler sous sa forme humaine. C'était certainement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avant.

« Tu réalises » dit Ron d'un ton menaçant, « que si tu la fait ressembler à Hermione, je vais devoir te tuer. Tu est prévenu. Oh, et si tu la fais ressembler à Ginny, et qu'elle le découvre, elle va probablement te tuer. En fait, si tu fais cela, je devrais aussi te tuer. »

« Ron ! Que penses-tu que je vais faire avec elle ? Elle va rester Sandy, mon serpent ! Et as-tu oublié pourquoi nous faisons cela ? »

« Non. Je dis juste… Je veux dire, elle va devoir être dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas ? Afin de pouvoir te réveiller quand le sort se terminera ? »

« Oui, je suppose. » dit-il en se sentant mal à l'aise. « Je vais m'assurer que je vais la transformer en quelqu'un avec qui je ne considérerait jamais de coucher avec, d'accord ? Tu seras content ? »

« D'accord alors. Va pour Lavender. » Harry frappa le bras de Ron en riant. « Ou tu parlais de Millicent Bulstrode ? »

« Ou Pansy Parkinson? »

« Où le professeur MacGonagall ? »

Ils riaient maintenant follement, chacun faisant une suggestion plus absurde que la précédente. Finalement, Harry se calma et regarda à nouveau le livre.

« D'accord. Il nous faut devenir sérieux maintenant. Voyons l'incantation… » après quelques instants, il se sentit prêt à l'essayer. Il posa Sandy sur le lit et se recule. Il regarda sa montre. Il était un peu plus de onze heures, alors ils devaient faire durer le sort cinq heures. Harry sortit sa baguette et essaya de se concentrer. Il la leva et ouvrit la bouche…

« Alors, qui cela va être ? »

Harry referma la bouche. Il avait perdu sa concentration. Il se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à Ron.

« Si tu veux savoir, ma mère. » Il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'expliquer à Ron. Les images les plus vives qu'il avait de sa mère étaient de quand il était jeune, comme le jour à la plage, ou allongée morte sur le sol de la grotte, ou dans le jardin, devant Godric's Hollow. Il pouvait la voir d'autre fois, dans sa pensine, mais la plupart de ces souvenirs n'étaient pas particulièrement bons. Une réprimande en classe de potions, ou une remontrance pour s'être battu avec Simon et Stuart. Il sentait qu'il avait juste besoin de voir sa mère le regarder sans ce nuage de déception derrière les yeux, des yeux qui pendant des années et des années n'avaient vu qu'un futur mangemort quand elle le regardait, et même après qu'elle ai su qu'il ne voulait pas être cette personne, il était celle responsable de la mort de Stuart, et puis il avait vu cette accusation derrière ses yeux à la place…

Ron fit la tête. « Cela ne me plairait pas beaucoup de voir ma mère sans habits… »

Harry écartilla les yeux. Il fixa le petit serpent vert, réalisant pourquoi Ron avait dit cela. Il courut jusqu'à sa garde-robe, marmonnant « Bon sang de bon sang de bon sang… » en cherchant des habits qu'elle pourrait porter. Il posa une chemise, un sweater et un jean sur le lit, retourna la couverture de telle sorte qu'elle couvre Sandy, à part sa tête, et se remit en position.

« Bon, Sandy, » lui siffla-t-il. « Quand tu deviendras humaine… Tu n'auras pas d'habits sur toi. » dit-il, ayant du mal à parler. « Je tirerai les rideaux autour du lit et tu enfileras ces affaires, d'accord ? Tu penses que tu pourras faire cela ? »

« Est-ce pour cela que je suis sous une couverture ? »

« Oui. »

Au grand soulagement de Harry, elle n'essaya pas de sortir de sous la couverture. Sa nature prompte à discuter commençait à lui rappeler sa sœur, et il lutta pour maintenir sa concentration. Il essaya de garder très clairement l'image de sa mère en tête, pointa sa baguette sur Sandy et dit « Serpentigena per horam quinque effemino ! »

Mais… Il ne put pas assez se fixer sur l'image de sa mère, comme ils virent bientôt. Quand la fumée se fut dissipée, il vit des yeux verts brillants, juste comme les siens, regardant à travers le restant de fumée. Cela lui prit cependant un moment pour réaliser que ce n'étaient pas les yeux de sa mère, mais ceux de sa sœur. Ils pouvaient voir, allongée sur le ventre sous la couverture de son lit, l'image de Jamie Potter plus qu'un peu étonnée.

« Ca a marché. » lui siffla Sandy, soulevant la tête de sa sœur et utilisant la bouche de sa sœur. Elle commença à se lever, mais Harry lui mit la main sur le dos et la repoussa sur le matelas avant que lui ou Ron ne puisse trop en voir, puis il tira à la hâte les rideaux autour du lit.

« Tu… Tu es sensée enfiler ces habits maintenant. Tu-tu te souviens ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Oui, Harry Potter. » siffla-t-elle.

Il entendit de l'agitation à l'intérieur du lit. Cela sembla prendre un moment, et avant qu'elle ne sorte, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Dean, Neville et Seamus entrèrent, baillant et fatigués. Harry et Ron se retournèrent, l'air coupables.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? » demanda Seamus d'une voix suspicieuse, les voyant tous les deux se tenir devant le lit de Harry aux rideaux tirés. Puis un sifflement émergea de derrière les rideaux, et les trois garçons qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un ballon qui fuit ? » demanda Dean. Harry avait entendu ce que Sandy disait, mais il n'osa pas lui répondre à ce moment là. Il était quelque peu réticent à utiliser le Fourchelang devant les autres en tous cas. Il commençait à réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait probablement pas parler anglais. Puis, à leur grande détresse, Harry et Ron entendirent un bruit quand les pieds nus de Sandy se posèrent sur le sol de pierre de l'autre côté du lit. Elle en fit le tour, le sifflant « Je ne comprends pas ces attaches, Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas habituée à avoir des membres. Ou des doigts. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Elle portait le jean de Harry, qui était assez lâche et pas boutonné, bien que Harry soit content de voir qu'elle avait remonté la fermeture. Elle portait aussi, heureusement, la chemise, bien qu'elle ne la tienne fermée qu'avec les mains. C'était évident qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Seamus, Dean et Neville en restèrent bouche bée.

xxxxx


	39. Chap 14

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre quatorze

Tunnels

Le besoin d'une communication facile entre les deux rives de la Tamise à l'est du London Bridge était devenu pressant à la fin du dix-huitième siècle. Comme la construction d'un pont était hors de question en raison du trafic fluvial, les ingénieurs de l'époque regardèrent sérieusement les plans de tunnels. En 1798, un Mr Dodd proposa un tunnel de 900 Yards entre Tilbury et Gravesend. En 802, suivit le plan de joindre Limehouse et Rotherhithe. Un Mr Vazie tenta une percée à 76 pieds au-dessous de la surface, et aidé par John Trevethick, il avança sur 1100 petits pieds. Puis le lit de la rivière céda, l'eau rentra, et l'argent disponible pour l'entreprise disparut et le projet dut être abandonné. De nombreuses suggestions pour résoudre le problème furent proposées. Mais les cinquante-neuf sélectionnées par les autorités éminentes tombèrent sous le coup du verdict disant qu'un tunnel souterrain qui serait « utile au public et bénéfique pour ses actionnaires » était impossible.

« The Thames Tunnel » Early Schemes for Tunnelling the Thames

Harry fit immédiatement se retourner Sandy et la tira du côté opposé du lit, boutonnant rapidement la chemise ouverte (réussissant à le faire ave les yeux à peine ouverts, comme il n'avait pas pu lui fournir un soutien-gorge), et puis passant le sweater par-dessus sa tête et ses bras dans les manches. Elle avait un peu de peine à gérer ses membres, sans surprise. Quand ils revinrent devant le lit, le fac-similé de Jamie Potter, qui était en fait un serpent de jardin métamorphosé appelée Sandy, portait un jean légèrement lâche, une chemise blanche et un des pulls made in Mrs Weasley d'un ton vert vif qui allait aux yeux verts de Harry (et à ceux de sa sœur aussi).

Les oreilles de Ron étaient plus rouges qu'il ne les avait jamais vues, et Harry imaginait que s'il allait devant sa garde-robe et se regardait dans le miroir, ses propres oreilles seraient aussi assorties au décor de Griffondor. Il sourit faiblement à Neville, Seamus et Dean, qui avaient tous l'air d'avoir très envie d'entendre comment ils allaient expliquer la fille dans leur chambre.

Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de leur dire la vérité. La plupart en tous cas.

« Hum, vous vous demandez probablement qui est cette fille dans notre chambre. » commença-t-il lentement, parlant très clairement comme s'ils ne parlaient peut-être pas anglais. Principalement, il était inquiet que cela sorte en fourchelang, mais comme il essayait de se concentrer très fort pour s'adresser aux garçon, et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air étonnés par ce qu'il disait, il sembla qu'ils entendaient de l'anglais.

Seamus croisa les bras et regarda Sandy d'une manière assez ennuyeuse. « Tu peux le dire, Harry. Je ne la reconnais même pas comme étant élève à Poudlard, et elle n'a pas l'air assez âgée pour ne pas être à l'école. Alors soit c'est une sorcière d'un autre pays, soit c'est une moldue. Dans les deux cas, tu es un peu dans la mouise, pas vrai, préfet en chef ? »

Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda si Seamus essayait de le faire chanter, mais il se secoua et continua son explication.

« En fait, il y a une troisième possibilité. La vérité. J'essayais quelques sorts d'un livre sur la magie avec les serpents. Sirius me l'a donné après que j'ai trouvé Sandy. En tous cas, il y a un sort pour métamorphoser un serpent en femme, et c'est juste ce que je viens de faire. C'est mon serpent, Sandy. C'est pour cela que vous nous entendiez siffler. Nous parlions tous les deux Fourchelang. Vous l'avez vu des milliers de fois. Vous l'avez habituellement vue enroulée autour de mon bras, ou se réchauffant sur les pierres du foyer en bas. »

Dean renifla. « Elle est diablement différent alors. Plus petite. Plus verte. Avec moins de cheveux. Et moins de bras et de jambes. »

Seamus rit aussi, et même Neville s'y joignit. Harry pouvait voir que Ron étouffait son propre rire et il se sentit soudain assez seul. Crotte. J'aurais aimé la transformer en maman. Ils ne se seraient pas moqué d'elle…

« Tu t'attends à ce que nous croyons cela, Harry ? » dit Seamus quand il put à nouveau parler. « Comment saurions-nous que lorsque vous vous sifflez l'un à l'autre vous ne sifflez pas simplement ? Comment saurions-nous si tu parles Fourchelang ? »

« C'est la vérité. Attendez une seconde… » Il se tourna vers sa table de nuit et prit le lourd livre avec le serpent se mangeant la queue sur la couverture. Il montra aux trois garçons le sort exact qu'il avait utilisé, et ils durent admettre que ce qu'il disait ne ressemblait pas à un mensonge (le livre était ouvert à cette page après tout). Cependant, après avoir lu comment lancer le sort, Neville regarda Ron et Harry attentivement.

« C'est un livre assez épais. Pourquoi, entre tous les sorts que vous auriez pu essayer, vous vous êtes décidés pour celui-ci ? »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard coupable, déglutissant. Harry avait même dit à Ron 'Tu sais ce pour quoi c'est faire, n'est-ce pas ? Clairement, même Neville avait compris cela.

Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient maintenant morts de rire. « Nous nous demandions pourquoi tu étais si attaché à ce serpent Harry ! » s'étrangla Harry, s'étouffant presque à force de rire. « Comme c'est utile d'être Fourchelang ! Tu peux emballer n'importe quelle fille que tu conjures à partir d'un serpent ! »

Les trois s'appuyaient les uns sur les autres, la larme à l'œil tellement ils riaient fort. Harry se sentait très, très ennuyé, et il lutta contre la l'envie de leur donner des retenues ou de déduire des points de maison. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin étaient que MacGonagall ait vent de cela. (Bien que ce soit possible qu'il puisse obtenir des points pour une métamorphose compliquée et bien faite, il doutait cependant qu'elle ne comprenne pas aussi le but habituel de ce sort.)

« Assez ! » beugla-t-il finalement. « J'ai lancé le sort pour qu'il dure cinq heures. Rom et Jam…Heu Sandy et moi allons descendre dans la salle commune pour attendre qu'il prenne fin. Bonne nuit ! »

Il tira Sandy vers la porte, sa main molle dans la sienne (est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser son esprit pour contrôler ses doigts ? se demanda-t-il), et comme Ron les suivait, il entendit Dean dire « Étrange. Si je ne savais rien d'autre, je dirais qu'elle a exactement l'apparence qu'aurait une sœur de Harry. »

« Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est Harry qui a lancé le sort. » suggéra Neville.

« Quand même… C'est sacrément bizarre. » dit doucement Dean.

« Étrange. » acquiesça Seamus.

Harry grogna intérieurement comme ils descendaient les escaliers. Si les autres garçons disaient quoique ce soit d'autre là-dessus, il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, et il était content de ne pas avoir l'audition super sensible de loup-garou de Ron. Quand tous les trois atteignirent la salle commune, elle était désertée et Harry en fut soulagé. Il se laissa choir dans un fauteuil près du feu. Ron suivit, et Sandy essaya, mais elle trébucha sur le tapis et s'étala de tout son long.

« Ouille. » grogna-t-elle, comme Harry et Ron l'aidèrent à se mettre dans un fauteuil.

« Je ne suis pas habituée à avoir des membres. » leur dit-elle à tous les deux, croisant maladroitement ses jambes sous elle. « Ni à avoir mes yeux sur le devant de ma tête. »

Harry se passa la main sur le visage après avoir enlevé les lunettes. Il se sentait très fatigué. « Les foutus trois imbéciles ! » dit-il, puis il se lança dans une longue litanie de noms d'oiseaux choisis pour décrire ce qu'il pensait de leur interférence. Harry remit ses lunettes et vit que Ron les fixait tous les deux, lui et Sandy.

« Quel est le problème Ron ? Je sais, je sais, tu ne m'entends pas utiliser habituellement un langage comme celui-là… D'un certaine manière, l'occasion semble s'y prêter… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne parlais pas comme cela toi-même parfois, tu sais… »

« Tu devrais entendre ce que dit Harry quand il n'y a personne d'autre présent. » dit Sandy à Ron. Les yeux de Ron s'écartillèrent encore plus. Harry lui fronça les sourcils et se demanda si Harry allait prendre pour habitude de ne l'appeler que par son prénom. Il n'y était pas habitué, et cela lui semblait étrange (bien que pas aussi étrange que de regarder sa sœur et de se dire que c'était Sandy).

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ron ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'elle… »

« Mais c'est justement cela, Harry ! Je peux la comprendre ! Tout ce qu'elle a dit depuis que nous sommes en bas ressemble à de l'anglais ! » ses yeux étaient tous ronds.

Harry regarda Sandy, bouche bée. « Tu peux parler anglais ! »

Elle se mit la main sur la gorge. « J'ai un corps humain, et il semble que je puisse produire un discours humain. »

« Mais tu me parlais Fourchelang en haut. » dit Harry, confus.

« Tu me parlais Fourchelang avant cela, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je répondais de la même façon. »

Ron secoua la tête en souriant. « Waou ! Je peux finalement entendre Sandy parler. Après tout ce temps. Tu sais ce qui va arriver bientôt ? lui demanda-t-il avec avidité.

Elle se renfrogna. « J'ai le Don parce que je suis un serpent et que tous les serpents ont le Don. Mais je n'ai plus ma forme de serpent pour le moment, alors je ne sais pas si j'ai le Don maintenant. »

Harry se sentait encore plus irrité. Maintenant Ron traitait Sandy comme une bête de foire. « Est-ce que tu aimerais si je commençais à parler à Maggie comme cela ? » dit-il, grincheux. « A l'ennuyer matin, midi et soir avec 'Dis-moi mon avenir, Maggie, lis mes feuilles de thé, Maggie, vérifie mon aura Maggie…' »

Ron grimaça. « D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Je vais dormir un peu. Je suis suffisamment fatigué pour qu'être assis ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Sandy, quand le sort finira, et que tu seras à nouveau un serpent, tu pourras faire quelque chose pour m'éveiller ? »

« Je suis sûre que je pourrai penser à quelque chose. Serait-ce acceptable si je dors aussi maintenant ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Oui, Sandy, bien sûr. » Elle sembla en fait serpenter pour descendre de son fauteuil jusque sur le sol (Harry supposa qu'elle ne savait pas se déplacer comme un humain), et elle s'étira sur le tapis devant le feu. « Que fais-tu Sandy ? »

Elle le regarda avec les yeux verts scintillants de sa sœur. « Je vais dormir. C'est comme cela que j'ai l'habitude de dormir quand je suis ici. » Harry acquiesça. C'était vrai. Il l'avait posé devant le foyer de nombreuses fois à ce simple but. « Cependant, » ajouta-t-elle, « je ne suis pas habituée à avoir du sang chaud. J'ai peut-être un peu trop chaud… » En un geste, elle avait enlevé le tricot de Mrs Weasley, et elle commença à trifouiller les boutons de la chemise. Harry était content qu'elle n'aie pas complètement maîtrisé comment utiliser ses doigts.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, sautant sur le sol et mettant ses mains autour de ses poignets afin qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Il lança un regard noir à Ron, qui l'avait regardé se préparer à enlever la chemise, sa mâchoire à nouveau pendante.

« Heu, » dit maladroitement Ron. « Oui ! Je veux dire… Non ! N'enlève pas tes habits. » Il avait l'air de vouloir dire cela autant que « Non, s'il-vous-plaît, ne me donnez pas un million de galions, et ne me dites que je suis le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps. »

« Merci pour ton soutien, Ron. » dit sèchement Harry.

« Quoi ? » se plaignit Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils en direction de Sandy. Il devait se rappeler sans cesse que ce n'était pas sa sœur. « D'accord, tu n'as pas à porter cela, » dit-il, brandissant la masse de laine verte tricotée. « Mais garde la chemise et le jean, d'accord ? Autrement… Bien Ron et moi pourrions avoir pas mal de problèmes, et de plus, je devrais utiliser ce tisonnier pour m'aveugler juste après avoir châtié Ron avec. » Il essayait d'avoir l'air plus léger qu'il ne l'était.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait non plus pas ce genre d'humoir noir quand elle était en serpent. Elle était toujours très littérale. « Pourquoi battrais-tu ton meilleur ami, Harry ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'aveugler ? » Elle posa solliciteusement sa main sur son front, et Harry se sentit alarmé et dérangé. Elle lui rappelait soudain beaucoup Jamie, et il devait se dire sévèrement qu'elle n'était pas Jamie, que pour autant qu'il aime parler à Sandy parfois, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de la même façon qu'il parlait à sa sœur, et ils avaient tous simplement besoin de se reposer un peu.

« Peu importe. Je n'étais pas sérieux. Bien, pas complètement. » ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas qu'elle, ou Ron, pense que serait bien si elle se dévêtissait.

Elle se mit en boule devant le feu, sa tête sur son bras, et bientôt, ils entendirent le son de la respiration profonde et mesurée de sa sœur, tel qu'il l'avait entendu quand elle dormait dans son autre vie. C'était tellement étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui semblait être Jamie, dormant sur le sol à ses pieds, et pourtant… Tellement différente.

Harry regarda le feu un moment. Il avait pensé qu'il était épuisé, mais maintenant, soudain, ses yeux ne voulaient plus se fermer. Il regarda Ron, et ne fut pas très content quand il découvrit que Ron semblait regarder la façon dont les habits tombaient sur certaines parties du corps que Sandy avait emprunté quand elle bougeait dans son sommeil.

« Hé ! » dit doucement Harry, afin de ne pas la réveiller. « Rentre tes yeux dans ta tête ! » chuchota-t-il férocement.

Ron releva la tête. « Oh. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais encore éveillé. J'étais juste… Flûte Harry. Tu avais vraiment une sœur jolie. » dit-il faiblement. Harry sourit et la regarda avec tendresse.

« Oui, je sais. Tu t'es vraiment pris les pieds dans le tapis avec elle dans mon autre vie, tu sais. Je n'ai pas mis cela dans la pensine, » dit-il en souriant, « mais c'était assez drôle. »

« Oh, je suis content que le fait que j'apprécie une jolie fille t'amuse autant. »

« Oui, et cela amuserait aussi Hermione. Je dois aller la chercher… ? »

Ron fit mine de se lever. « Non ! Non ! Totalement inutile ! » Harry rit. « Espèce de crétin, » grogna-t-il. « Ne fais pas cela. »

Harry riait encore. « Désolé. C'est trop drôle. »

Lui et Ron fixèrent le feu en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Harry n'ose lui demander. « Alors… Comment ça va avec Hermione ? »

Ron grimaça et étira ses longues jambes vers le feu. « Elle n'est pas heureuse, Harry. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre comme une insulte ou quoique ce soit, que nous n'ayons pas… Bien… »

« Consommé ? » avança Harry avec précautions, pas entièrement certain qu'il devrait faire cela maintenant que Ron lui révélait ces choses là.

Ron acquiesça misérablement. « Oui. Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie d'elle. Elle sait que je la désire. Et je réalise que c'est frustrant pour elle aussi. Elle a essayé de me faire la leçon à ce sujet. 'Tu penses que c'est juste pour les hommes, bla, bla, bla…' » Il soupira. « Mais quand je, heu… » Il regarda Harry en hésitant. « Ok, Harry… Je pense que cela m'aidera de parler de cela, mais ne le prends pas mal si je regarde le feu maintenant, et pas toi, d'accord ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas rire. « Ok. Je le prendrai pas mal. Que voulais-tu dire ? »

Ron regarda les flammes dansantes. « Bien, il y a une quinzaine de jours… Bien avant la pleine lune… Je… Je lui ai proposé de l'aider. Avec la… La frustration qu'elle ressent probablement. Mais elle a commencé à… Bien, à essayer de mener les choses plus loin, et je me suis enfui. Je ne suis simplement pas près à ce qu'elle m'ait complètement remonté. Pas que je n'ai pas commencé à l'être quand je m'occupais d'elle… Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. A elle. Et on se rapproche de la pleine lune maintenant. C'est pire la veille, mais cela empire progressivement tous les jours de la semaine conduisant à ce jour là. Maintenant, je me sens assez… agité. » admit-il, et Harry vit ses yeux errer vers Sandy. « C'est dommage que je n'ai pas de serpent… »

Harry le regarda, essayant de deviner s'il était sérieux. « Tu ne veux pas dire cela. Tu veux que je prenne ce tisonnier maintenant et.. ? »

Ron rit. « C'est bon Harry. Je plaisantais. C'est juste… Je me sens si énervé. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que Remus m'a mordu aussi. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu faire avec cela mois après mois, année après année. Je ne peux pas le décrire. Avoir envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge… Tu pourrais penser que tu as ressenti cela quand tu avais treize ans… »

« … Bien, je n'irais pas jusque là… »

« …Mais ton cocktail d'hormone typique d'adolescent n'est rien comparé à cela. Et je sais qu'elle voudrait m'aider si elle le savait, ce qui est précisément le fait pour lequel je ne le lui ai pas dit. Je perdrais le contrôle et saisirais l'offre au vol, et ensuite, je perdrais probablement tout contrôle quand je serais avec elle, et elle finirait à l'aile de l'hôpital… »

« Oh, allons Ron, tu ne sais pas. Et tu as raison. Elle voudrait t'aider. Tu dois vraiment lui dire, même si elle ne passe pas la nuit avec toi. C'est Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'elle fait. Elle va taper dans les livres. Si elle savait que tu as ce problème, elle ne trouverait pas de repos avant d'avoir trouvé une solution. Un sort, une potion ou… quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose comme baiser avec moi… »

« Ron ! Fais-lui un peu plus confiance ! Elle court depuis deux ans, elle apprend le karaté depuis le début de l'été, et elle s'est soumise aux rigueurs physiques de la métamorphose en animagus. Laisse-moi te dire que cela implique une douleur considérable. Elle est plus dure, physiquement, que tu penses. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire comme si elle était en porcelaine. Tu ne sais pas…Elle pourrait aussi t'en faire voir. »

Ron haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu dit qu'elle… Qu'elle a parfois été un peu dure avec toi, Harry ? Ou t'as demandé d'être dur avec elle ? » Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ses yeux étaient tout écartillés. « Attends ! Oublie que j'ai dit cela ! Merde ! Je suis si fatigué que je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Si jamais je refais cela, rappelle moi que je t'ai donné pour instruction, sous peine de mort, de ne jamais rien révéler de ce qui s'est passé physiquement entre vous deux… »

Harry ricana. « Pas de problème. Tu ne penses pas que je te l'aurais dit quand même ? Simplement parce que tu demandais ? Je ne suis pas si stupide. »

Ron commença à sourire à cela aussi, mais ensuite, le sourire disparut de son visage, et il dit à son meilleur ami. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si toi et Ginny vous mettez ensemble, vous… vous voudrez finalement… »

Harry s'appuya contre son dossier en grognant. Il avait peur de cela. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ron ? Le train a mis un moment à rentrer en gare ? » Harry se tapa la tempe avec l'index. « Es-tu choqué que je veuille faire cela ? Ou pensais-tu que Ginny et moi allions faire du tricot ? En tous cas, cela ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt… »

« Tu as sacrément raison. Mais nous essayons de faire rompre Draco Malfoy et ma sœur afin que vous deux puissiez… Puissiez… » Il bafouilla puis s'arrêta et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Malédiction. Maintenant tu me fait presque souhaiter qu'elle reste avec Malfoy. »

« Oh oui, ce serait une idée brillante. Ensuite, elle pourrait à nouveau perdre sa volonté comme elle l'a presque fait à la fin du dernier trimestre, et coucher avec lui à ma place. »

Ron bondit sur ses pieds. « Quoi ? Ils ont presque… Quoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant d'être nonchalant. « Elle était excitée par le résultat de ses BUSEs. Ils sont allés dans les serres pour fêter cela… tu comprends. Si le professeur Chourave ne les avait pas surpris à temps… »

« Chourave les a surpris ? Bon sang, je vais m'assurer de lui envoyer une carte pour Noël. »

Harry rit à cela, et puis Ron dut rire aussi, et il se rassit, secouant la tête et se passant une fois de plus la main dans les cheveux. Puis il se figea. Il leva la tête et renifla, puis la pencha, écoutant clairement quelque chose.

« Tu entends ça ? » chuchota-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr que non, idiot. Qu'est-ce ? »

Ron pencha à nouveau sa tête de côté. « Quelqu'un nous a écouté. » chuchota-t-il. « C'est dans l'escalier des filles. »

Il avança en silence jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cage d'escalier, et un instant plus tard, Harry entendit quelque chose. Un bruit de pas sur les marches de pierre, faisant bondir Ron dans le passage, et le faisant filer dans les escaliers après la personne indiscrète. Harry courut aussi vers les escaliers, mais il était loin derrière Ron, n'ayant pas sa vitesse, et quand il découvrit Ron sur l'un des paliers en dehors d'un dortoir, il s'arrêta et lui chuchota frénétiquement « Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Ron se retourna, une expression terrible sur le visage. Il déglutit. « Non, » chuchota-t-il, mais je sais en quelle année elle est. » Il montra de son pouce la pancarte sur la porte.

Septième année.

Maintenant, Harry déglutit. « Allons Ron. » chuchota-t-il. « Nous… Nous devrions redescendre. »

Quand ils furent à nouveau assis devant le feu, Harry essaya de rassurer Ron. « Ca ira, vraiment… »

« Non, ça n'ira pas, Harry ! Elle sait maintenant. Oh mon Dieu. Elle va essayer d'aider… »

« Est-ce que ce sera si terrible ? Si elle essaye d'aider ? Tu penses que ce serait mal pour toi de… De coucher avec ta propre petite amie alors qu'elle le veut aussi. Remus a dit… » il déglutit « … Il a dit que cela le calmait vraiment… » Harry essaya de ne pas penser au fait que c'était dormir avec sa mère qui avait calmé Remus Lupin.

« Tu penses que je veux… Utiliser Hermione comme cela ? Oh, chérie, il est temps de le faire comme c'est le moment du mois pour moi. Tu m'excuseras si je suis un peu plus romantique que cela… »

Harry lui haussa les sourcils. « Romantique ? Toi ? Oh, c'était très romantique de coucher avec Parvati après avoir été mis en colère par ces filles de Serdaigle… »

Ron l'ignora. « Et puis il y a quelque chose que Remus m'a dit à moi et pas à toi. Je veux dire, il était assez embarrassé que tu aies découvert tout cela, et que Sirius ait appris la raison pour laquelle il couchait avec… Avec ta mère… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que Sirius ne savait pas avant d'avoir surpris votre conversation. »

Ron acquiesça. « C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Non. Il disait qu'il aurait aimé prétendre ne pas avoir entendu 'cela'… Ou je pense qu'il a dit quelque chose comme cela… Parce qu'il parlait de la folie d'avant la pleine lune. Il ne savait pas que c'était la raison pour laquelle, à l'origine, Remus et ta mère… Heu.. L'avaient fait. »

« Oh. » dit simplement Harry, se demandant comment son parrain avait pu lui cacher ces trois années passées que sa mère avait couché avec Remus alors qu'ils étaient à l'école. Mais bon.. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était sortie avec Rogue non plus. Il avait appris cela de Rogue lui-même. « Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que Remus t'a dit. »

Ron soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Sandy. « Il l'a blessée. Quand ils… Quand elle l'aidait. La première fois, il l'a mordue et lui a fait de nombreux bleus. Il l'égratignait toujours pas mal. Et une fois… Il lui a cassé la jambe. »

« Il quoi ? »

Ron acquiesça misérablement. « Cela l'avait assez bouleversé, il a dit. Et elle lui a pardonné. Il s'est senti encore plus coupable après cela… Il n'essaya pas de me faire peur, ou quoique ce soit. Ok, peut-être un petit peu. Pour mon propre bien. Et pour celui d'Hermione. Je pense pareil, je veux faire attention. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, Harry. Et je pourrais. Vraiment méchamment. »

« C'est pour cela que tu dois le lui dire. Afin qu'elle sache ce dans quoi elle va, ou qu'elle puisse passer en mode recherche. Laisse-la être qui elle est : Hermione, reine de la préparation. Ne la repousse pas. »

Ron eut l'air encore plus sombre. « Oui, bien, comme elle a écouté ce que nous disions, elle sait maintenant… »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Comment tu sais ? Elle n'est peut-être pas sortie du dortoir aussi longtemps que cela, ou elle a pu aller jeter un coup d'œil chez les première année ou quelque chose comme cela. Elle a pu ne pas du tout nous entendre. Elle ne peut pas entendre aussi bien que toi, tu te souviens. »

Ron n'eut pas l'ait convaincu. « Fais moi confiance. Demain, elle se comportera bizarrement. Elle ne pourra pas ne pas avouer qu'elle sait. Elle est terrible pour cette sorte de chose. »

« Fais-moi simplement une fleur, Ron, D'accord ? Ne te mets pas en colère avec elle et ne vous disputez pas là-dessus. Laisse-la te dire qu'elle sait. Et si elle est en colère que tu ne le lui ait pas carrément dit… Accepte-le simplement. Excuse-toi, aussi difficile que je sais que cela sera pour toi, et continuez votre vie. Cela ne devrait pas être l'obstacle que tu as laissé se développer. »

Ron fit ce que Harry prit pour un bruit d'assentiment, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Harry ferma finalement aussi les yeux, espérant que ses deux meilleurs amis arriveraient à mettre les choses au point, et avant qu'il ne réalise, quelque chose de pointu s'enfonçait dans son talon, le faisant crier de douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il regarda autour, surpris de se retrouver assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, près du feu. Il avait oublié qu'il ne dormait pas dans son lit. Il y avait une chemise blanche et une paire de jeans sur le tapis, et Harry regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Elle s'était déshabillée ! Il déglutit, voyant que Ron était encore endormi. Malédiction. Elle n'a simplement pas saisi.

Mais ensuite, il remarqua que la chemise sur le sol semblait encore boutonnée, et il sentit une autre douleur aiguë dans son talon.

« Aïe ! » dit-il cette fois, se penchant pour regarder par terre, trouvant Sandy à nouveau identique à elle-même, un petit serpent vert de jardin. Elle avait trouvé un moyen de le réveiller. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait des dents aussi aiguisées, comme elle n'était pas carnivore. (Elle était insectivore, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la même chose.)

« Debout, Harry Potter. » siffla-t-elle, ayant de toute évidence décidé de recommencer à utiliser son nom et son prénom. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de la reprendre, puis tint sa tête devant son visage.

« Merci Sandy. Mis à part tous les problèmes comme nous avions une fille étrangère dans le dortoir, cela sembla avoir fonctionné. Il n'est pas encore quatre heures trente, et tu m'as réveillé à temps pour que j'ai besoin de faire. Merci. »

« Avec plaisir, Harry Potter. C'était assez intéressant d'être un humain pendant un petit moment, mais je pense que je suis contente d'être à nouveau un serpent. C'est ce que je connais le mieux. »

Harry acquiesça. Et il avait été un serpent pendant un moment… Un Serpentard… Mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau à Griffondor, il se sentait plus à l'aise. C'était ce qu'il connaissait le mieux.

« Oui. Je peux te remettre sur mon bras si tu veux. Pour te garder au chaud. »

« Merci Harry. »

Encore le prénom. Il essaya de ne pas lui révéler que cela le déconcertait. Il la laissa s'enrouler sur son avant-bras, et puis il laissa Ron dormir dans son fauteuil, se faufilant dans l'escalier du dortoir, pour aller chercher sa carte, comme il l'avait oubliée plus tôt, dans sa hâte de s'éloigner des autres garçons. Quand il revint, il secoua Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

« Que… ? Harry ? Que diable… ? »

« Nous allons voir ce que font Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner, tu te souviens ? » dit-il à son ami endormi. Ron émit un énorme bâillement, et se frotta les yeux avec ses grands poings.

« Oh. Oui. Exact. » Ron ne semblait pas pouvoir aligner plus de deux syllabes par phrase pour le moment. Se yeux étaient à moitiés fermés, et sa barbe avait poussé avec une épaisseur ridicule pendant les quelques heures où il avait dormi. Il semblait s'éveiller d'une longue hibernation.

Harry regarda attentivement la carte, essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux se fermer de fatigue. Il y avait de nombreux points se déplaçant (les gens étant du troisième quart), et puis il vit qu'il y avait deux points se déplaçant dans la salle commune de Serpentard étiquetés Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner.

« Les voilà ! » dit-il, se sentant plus réveillé maintenant. Ils regardèrent ces points voyager dans les donjons jusqu'en haut des escaliers du hall d'entrée, où ils se présentèrent pour leur devoir. Harry regarda sa montre et nota qu'ils étaient à l'heure, un peu en avance même. Les nombreux points se rassemblèrent un moment autour du hall d'entrée avant de se disperser, les gens du troisième quart retournant à leurs quartiers, et ceux du quatrième commençant à patrouiller dans les couloirs du château.

Harry et Ron virent Draco et Mariah monter les escaliers en direction de la bibliothèque (« Je parie qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. » marmonna Ron) Ils montèrent et descendirent le couloir en dehors de la bibliothèque, comme s'ils voulaient faire semblant de patrouiller, puis descendirent dans le hall d'entrée, après quoi, ils descendirent dans les donjons.

« Zut ! » dit Ron avec indignation. « Ils reviennent dans leur maison ! Ils vont sauter leur quart de patrouille ! »

Mais Harry remarqua qu'ils prenaient un chemin qui ne conduisait pas à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il savait que c'était le cas parce qu'il y avait vécu presque six ans, tandis que Ron ne saisissait pas cela, n'y étant allé qu'une fois, quand il était métamorphosé à l'aide du polynectar.

« Non, c'est pas ça. » lui dit Harry, montrant leur trajet. « Ils ont viré ici. »

Ils regardèrent les points se déplacer un peu plus dans le labyrinthe des couloirs des donjons de Poudlard. « Où vont-ils ? » demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils. Une paire de fois, Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner semblèrent passer à travers des murs solides. Ils passaient par des passages qui n'étaient pas signalés comme passages.

Et puis Harry se souvint que quand Ron, Hermione et lui avaient été attachés aux arbres, dans la forêt, et qu'ils ne savaient pas encore que Malfoy avait mis en place un piège élaboré pour prendre son père, Draco avait dit « Mon père était déjà dans le château, attendant dans les donjons. Il nous a fait sortir… Tu n'es pas le seul qui connaisse les passages secrets de cet endroit… »

« Bien sûr ! Cela peut être soit un passage secret que mon père et les autres ne connaissaient pas quand ils ont fait leur carte, ou sinon il a été créé par quelqu'un d'autre après qu'ils aient fait la carte. S'ils ont fait la carte en quatrième ou cinquième année, ce passage aurait pu être fait pendant leur sixième ou septième année. C'est un chemin que les Serpentards utilisent probablement pour sortir du château. Bien sûr qu'ils ont des moyens de faire cela… Ce sont des Serpentards. » Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de ces passages alors qu'il avait lui-même été un Serpentard, mais il supposa que c'était possible que le changement du cours du temps ait pu signifier qu'une personne cruciale qui connaissait l'existence de ce secret ne l'avait pas passé aux Serpentards plus jeunes à un moment donné, et que la connaissance de ces tunnels s'était perdue.

Ron acquiesça gravement. « Tu as raison Harry. Cela est parfaitement plausible. »

Ils continuèrent à regarder les points se déplacer à travers ce qui semblait être des murs pleins, et puis, à travers ce qui semblait être le sol en dehors des fondations du château. « Ce doit être un tunnel. » dit Harry, regardant avec concentration. Le tunnel semblait conduire à un endroit près du lac. Harry pouvait seulement présumer du chemin au mouvement des points, comme le passage n'était pas répertorié sur la carte.

« Hein ? » fit-il à l'unisson avec Ron comme les points semblaient être dans le lac.

« Ce doit être un tunnel sacrément profond pour aller sous le lac. » dit Ron.

Ils fixèrent la carte encore et encore, et à la longue, les points étaient à nouveau au niveau de la terre sur les rives du lac. Draco et Mariah restèrent là. Et ils ne bougèrent plus.

« Que font-ils ? Tu crois qu'ils… »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry en déglutissant. Ron fit les cent pas, sa main passant à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

« J'aimerais qu'ils ne soient pas dans un foutu tunnel. J'aimerais pouvoir simplement aller à la fenêtre là, et regarder dehors et savoir ce qu'ils… »

Ron se figea, regardant le domaine par la fenêtre. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami soudain silencieux.

Ron dit « Je reviens de suite. » assez brusquement, avant de sprinter dans l'escalier des garçons. Harry alla à la fenêtre où Ron s'était tenu, et ne put en croire ses yeux. « Tiens » dit Ron à bout de souffle, faisant pratiquement sursauter Harry. Ron avait été à la fois rapide et silencieux, et il passait maintenant ses multiplettes à Harry, levant sa propre paire devant ses yeux et ajustant la mise au point. Harry souleva aussi les siennes, et maintenant il vit, bien plus clairement, Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner au bord du lac. Alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils étaient encore sous terre, ils étaient en fait sur la rive.

Ils finissaient juste d'enlever leurs habits.

« Flûte ! » s'exclama Ron, n'ôtant pas ses yeux des multiplettes. « Il fait sacrément froid dehors pour cela, tu penses pas ? Bien que je suppose qu'ils ont pu mettre un sort de chauffage sur l'endroit où ils sont. Comme quand Hagrid avait gardé le griffon d'or ici. Et… Oh mon… »

Harry se demanda maintenant s'il avait manqué quelque chose d'important. Il parcourut l'espace autour des deux Serpentards. « Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Oh, C'est juste que… On peut dire que Mariah est sportive. Je veux dire que… Que si elle essaye de rester en forme… » Ron déglutit. Les multiplettes semblaient soudées à sa main et à son visage.

Harry résista à l'envie de menacer de répéter cela à Hermione, comme il se retrouva aussi (malgré son intention originelle d'être dépassionné et clinique dans cet exercice) à cataloguer les charmes physiques de Mariah, et il n'avait pas envie que Ron le menace de le dire à Ginny. Il n'aurait pas pu moins se soucier de Draco Malfoy. Mariah était bien plus intéressante… Harry aussi avala sa salive. Il garda ses multiplettes fixées sur eux afin de les enregistrer et de fournir la preuve de ce qu'ils allaient faire (c'est ce qu'il se disait). Mais comme il regardait Draco et Mariah, les voyant finalement faire ce qu'il suspectait qu'ils faisaient depuis longtemps, il lui semblait que son cœur battait très fort. Sa tête résonnait en mesure. Il remarqua que la respiration de Ron était devenue saccadée, et Harry supposa que s'il essayait de lui enlever les multiplettes de devant le nez, il serait envoyé à travers le mur par un loup-garou très énervé.

Brusquement, Mariah et Draco arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et de se toucher, et ils se levèrent prenant leurs baguettes et les agitant en direction de leurs habits. Les vêtements se mirent en paquets tout propres, et semblèrent avoir une protection sur eux, comme s'ils avaient été mis dans une sacoche constituée d'un matériau clair et étanche. Chaque paquet semblait avoir un long ruban attaché à lui, et, encore nus sous la lune aux trois-quarts pleine, Draco et Mariah passèrent tous les deux leurs bras dans la boucle des rubans et s'avancèrent dans l'eau en se tenant la main, portant leurs ballots d'habits sur le dos comme s'ils allaient faire une randonnée. Harry et Ron furent choqués quand tous les deux sautèrent à l'eau, qui devait certainement presque geler. Quelques bulles s'élevèrent à la surface, à l'endroit où ils avaient sauté, mais leurs têtes ne réapparurent pas immédiatement.

« Que diable font-ils ? » s'exclama Ron avant que Harry ne le fasse taire. Il avait l'air bien plus bouleversé de ne plus pouvoir voir Mariah que par la possibilité que les deux Serpentards puissent mourir en nageant dans une eau si froide. Puis une idée vint à Harry.

« Attends une minute, Ron. Où penses-tu que le tunnel les ai ramené à la surface ? D'abord, ils étaient sous terre, puis sous le lac, puis au bord du lac. Est-ce qu'il y a des buissons près de la rive ? Quelque chose qui pourrait cacher l'accès à un passage ? »

Ron parcourut à nouveau le paysage. « Pas vraiment. Pas là où ils étaient en tous cas. Il y a quelques rochers et quelques buis plus loin cependant. »

Ils se turent un moment. Harry regarda sa montre. Ils attendirent un peu plus longtemps, l'un d'eux regardant toujours l'eau. Harry regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il déglutit. « Ron. Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller chercher les patrouilleurs. Les professeurs en particulier. Ou peut-être devrais directement aller voir Dumbledore… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron, regardant encore par les multiplettes.

« Parce que cela fait plus de cinq minutes depuis que j'ai regardé ma montre pour la première fois après qu'ils soient allés dans le lac, et c'était au moins trois ou quatre minutes avant cela qu'ils ont sauté dedans. Ils y sont depuis presque dix minutes, et il n'y a plus de bulles s'élevant à la surface, comme quand ils ont plongé. Nous devons faire quelque chose. »

Ron arracha finalement ses yeux des multiplettes et regarda la carte. « Rogue et MacGonagall sont en route. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, regardant la carte. « C'était sensé être Chourave et Vector. Oh, bien. Je suppose que les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à échanger les quarts. Où les as-tu vu ? »

« Ici, près de la bibliothèque. Efface la carte et met la dans ta poche. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. Trente secondes plus tard, ils passaient le trou du portrait et sprintaient vers la bibliothèque. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qu'ils voulaient, ils aperçurent les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue sur le point de descendre les escalier vers le hall d'entrée.

« Professeurs ! » cria Harry à bout de souffle. Ils se retournèrent surpris. Le professeur MacGonagall eut l'air très soucieuse.

« Potter ! Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que vous prenez Weasley à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non professeur, » haleta-t-il, essayant de faire rentrer assez d'air dans les poumons. « Nous… Nous étions éveillés dans notre dortoir… » Ses yeux glissèrent vers Ron, afin qu'il sache qu'il devait le suivre là-dedans. « … Et je suis allé à la fenêtre prendre un peu d'eau à l'aiguière, et j'ai vu… »

MacGonagall s'avança vers lui, soucieuse. « Quoi ? »

Harry déglutit. « Mariah Kirkner et Draco Malfoy ont sauté dans le lac. Et ils ne sont pas remontés. Nous avons attendu et attendu, mais cela fait près de quinze minutes maintenant, peut-être plus… »

Rogue devint vraiment plus pâle, et le professeur MacGonagall eut l'air horrifiée. Sans un mot, ils se tournèrent vers les escaliers et commencèrent à les descendre rapidement, Ron et Harry juste derrière eux. Rogue avait déjà ouvert la lourde porte d'entrée en chêne de l'école, et ils allaient tous courir dehors quand une voix familière derrière eux les fit se figer.

« Il fait un peu froid pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la voix traînante. « Est-ce que nous patrouillons dehors maintenant aussi ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous, surpris. Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner se tenaient en haut de l'escalier des donjons. Rogue lança un regard aiguisé à Harry et Ron et referma la porte d'entrée. Harry regarda bêtement Malfoy et Mariah. Ils étaient vivants ! Mais… Comment ?

La bouche de MacGonagall était devenue très fine et Harry n'aimait pas la manière dont elle se tordait à une extrémité. « Comment cela se passe-t-il, Mr Malfoy, Miss Kirkner ? » leur demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

Draco Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Nous étions dans les donjons. Vous serez contents d'apprendre que les Serpentards semblent bien se tenir en ce moment, sir. » dit-il à son responsable de maison. « Nous pensions aller patrouiller en haut ensuite. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Mais… Mais vous avez sauté dans le lac ! Tous les deux ! Nous pensions que vous aviez coulé. »

Malfoy regarda Harry comme s'il pensait qu'il était fou. « Hum, tu as des petits problèmes pour distinguer tes rêves de la réalité, Potter ? Ou devrais-je dire tes fantasmes ? »

Harry se tourna, écartillant les yeux vers Rogue et MacGonagall. « C'est vrai ! Ils… Ils… » bafouilla-t-il, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas dire devant MacGonagall qu'ils avaient utilisé la carte des Maraudeurs pour traquer Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner. S'il n'y avait eu que Rogue, il aurait pu, comme Rogue connaissait la carte, mais avec MacGonagall présente…

Elle haussa ses sourcils à Harry et Ron. « Oui ? Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de plausible à dire sur pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux en dehors de la tour Griffondor ? Parce qu'il commence à sembler que vous avez franchi les limites, appris que le professeur Rogue et moi étions à proximité, et pour éviter d'être découverts, décidé de feindre une urgence. » Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre, les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. « Dites-moi s'il-vous plaît s'il y a une raison légitime à votre présence ici, comme Mr Malfoy et Miss Kirkner semblent tous deux être en parfaite santé, ainsi que bel et bien secs. » Ils ne risquaient cependant pas d'être aussi secs que ce que disait le professeur MacGonagall, selon Harry.

Puis il les regarda bien. Ils n'avaient pas une goutte d'eau sur eux, et même leurs habits étaient immaculés, pas le moins du monde froissés après s'être retrouvés empaquetés. Harry croisa le regard de Mariah, qui avait une lueur malicieuse dedans. Elle lui fit un demi sourire, et passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle savait qu'il avait regardé.

Soudain, une image mentale très claire de son corps bondit dans son esprit, et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur et se sentit rougir. Le professeur MacGonagall prit cela pour une admission de sa culpabilité.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire, mais préfet en chef ou pas, je ne peux pas faire d'exception aux règles. » Elle soupira, comme si elle l'aurait chèrement voulu, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle regarda Rogue du coin de l'œil. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait d'un air triomphant Ron et Harry, juste comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et qu'il les avait surpris en train d'enfreindre les règles. « Il n'apparaît pas, » continua MacGonagall, « que Mr Weasley ait besoin d'aller à l'aile de l'hôpital, comme je pensais que c'était la raison de votre sortie en dehors des limites, et personne d'autre ne semble être dans une situation d'urgence médicale non plus… » ajouta-t-elle, lançant un coup d'œil aux Serpentards.

« … Bien que lorsque je mourrai, Potter, je m'assurerais que tu soit le premier à savoir… » ajouta Draco Malfoy avec un rictus qui s'effaça quand le professeur MacGonagall lui lança un regard en vrille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge un moment et la laissa continuer.

« … Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Vous allez chacun perdre vingt points de maison pour être sortis des limites, et vous allez avoir des retenues. Maintenant… Je vais personnellement vous escorter à la tour Griffondor, et je ne veux pas que vous en sortiez avant que le dernier quart soit fini. Est-ce compris ? »

« Oui, professeur. » dirent à l'unisson Ron et Harry. Harry nota que Ron avait été très, très silencieux depuis que Malfoy et Mariah s'étaient montrés. Maintenant, il vit que Ron regardait Mariah à travers la fente de ses yeux, mais cette fois son regard n'était pas lascif. Ses narines étaient dilatées aussi, et Harry vit la lueur rouge du loup briller dans ses yeux. Harry souhaita que Ron soit comme Maggie et puisse projeter ses pensées dans les cerveaux des autres. Il aurait donné tous les galions de son coffre de la Gringotts pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Puis Harry remarqua que Rogue regardait assez suspicieusement Malfoy et Mariah, et il souhaita que ce fut lui qui les escorta à l'étage, afin de pouvoir lui parler en privé, lui parler de la carte et des passages secrets dans les donjons. Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il les croirait, Ron et lui. Mais cela devrait attendre.

Quand ils atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame, MacGonagall se tourna vers eux. Elle avait été complètement silencieuse pendant qu'ils montaient. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux en train de vous promener à cet heure-ci, mais je penserais que vous voulez tous les deux être bien reposés pour vos entraînements aujourd'hui, et pour votre match de demain. » Elle leur sourit avec indulgence maintenant. « Je sais que, peu importe si l'Angleterre ou le Pays de Galles gagne, vous nous rendrez tous les deux fiers. » ajouta-t-elle doucement. Harry se sentit très petit. Quel préfet en chef je fais.

Harry et Ron lui dirent bonne nuit et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils reprirent leurs multiplettes de sur le bord de la fenêtre et grimpèrent se coucher avec lassitude. Seamus, Dean et Neville dormaient paisiblement derrière leurs baldaquins. Harry et Ron tombèrent dans leurs lits sans se déshabiller ni fermer les rideaux, et Harry s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

Les rêves commencèrent peu après qu'il se soit endormi…

Il nageait dans le lac pendant la deuxième tâche… Mariah Kirkner et Draco Malfoy étaient ceux qui étaient attachés et tenus en otages, cependant, et pas les quatre qui avaient été pris dans le lac pour la vraie tâche. Il essaya de les détacher, mais ne put défaire leurs liens, et quand il mit ses mains sur son cou, ses branchies étaient parties, et il sentit ses poumons se remplir douloureusement et rapidement d'eau, tandis qu'ils lui souriaient et riaient, et riaient, des bulles sortant de leurs bouches, leurs yeux grand ouverts d'hilarité…

Il se réveilla, cherchant à respirer, comme le soleil matinal brillait par les fenêtres de la tour.

xxxxx

« Quarante points ? »

Harry et Ron se tassèrent dans leur siège à la table Griffondor. Les joues d'Hermione étaient assez roses. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'alors que vous étiez tous les deux sensé prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, vous êtes sortis de la maison Griffondor et avez perdu quarante points. Tu n'es plus en première année, Harry. Tu es préfet en chef maintenant… »

« Mais Hermione… » commença à dire Ron.

« Et toi ! » dit-elle brusquement, se tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, sur la défensive. On aurait dit que Hermione voulait le frapper et l'embrasser en même temps. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son assiette et embrocha ses œufs assez vicieusement. Harry n'avait pas très faim, et il avait une pleine assiette à laquelle il n'avait presque pas touché.

« Oh… Rien. » dit-elle en mangeant, ayant l'air d'avoir avoir gros sur le cœur contre Ron, mais n'ayant pas été poussée jusqu'au point de rupture. Harry n'était pas certain que Ron aimerait être à proximité quand elle atteindrait ce point.

De nombreux élèves dans la grande salle semblaient regarder dans la direction de Ron et Harry, rigolant et montrant du doigt. Orion Pierson se dissimulait derrière sa main, et puis chuchotait quelque chose à un garçon assis à côté de lui, faisant souhaiter à Harry qu'il ne soit pas le neveu de Sirius, afin qu'il ne se sente pas coupable de lui faire remarquer qu'il était impoli. Les Poufsouffles de septième année avaient le visage écarlate à force de rire, et Hannah Abbott sembla faire mine de l'embrasser avant de se retourner vers ses amis, qui faisaient de 'Ouh' et riaient furieusement. Adorable, pensa-t-il, et elle est préfète aussi. Les Serpentards semblaient très suffisants à cause de quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans leur direction, et les Serdaigles avaient l'air encore plus supérieur qu'à leur habitude, et aussi de toute évidence grandement amusés par quelque chose qu'il avait fait, car ils se mettaient tous à sourire quand ils voyaient qu'il regardait dans leur direction. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux tous ? se demanda-t-il. Il comprenait que les autres maisons soient joyeuses comme Griffondor avait perdu des points, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi les première année de Griffondor se tordaient de rire comme les autres élèves. Il croisa le regard de Ginny un instant, et fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait l'air embarrassée, au lieu d'être tordue de rire, comme les autres. Elle devint toute rouge et détourna les yeux de lui, prétendant s'intéresser à quelque chose que disait ruth. Ruth croisa ensuite son regard, et un sourire secret se glissa au coin de ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'essayer très très fort de ne pas rire.

Harry les ignora tous, se penchant au-dessus de son assiette pour parler à Hermione de l'autre côté de la table, à mi-voix. « Hermione… Nous aurions probablement dû te dire ce que nous allions faire la nuit dernière, mais je veux mettre les choses au point maintenant. Dépêche-toi de finit, puis viens avec nous afin que nous puissions te raconter comme nous avons perdu quarante points. Je pense que nous avons besoin de tes neurones pour nous aider à résoudre un mystère. »

Elle s'éclaira un peu à cela, et Ron fit à Harry un rictus approbateur. L'art et la manière de bien prendre Hermione : flatter son cerveau. Et faire de plates excuses pour ses fautes était aussi habituellement un bon mouvement.

Les trois s'assirent dans l'antichambre de la grande salle après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Ron expliquant tour à tour le problème pour que Ginny soit personnellement témoin du comportement de Draco Malfoy afin qu'elle puisse rompre avec lui par fierté. Puis ils expliquèrent pourquoi ils avaient transformé Sandy en femme…

« Oh oui ! J'avais presque oublié cela quand j'ai entendu pour les quarante points. Tout le monde en parle à l'école ce matin, vous savez. Neville, Dean et Seamus ont commencé à le dire à tout le monde dès qu'ils sont descendus. » Harry grogna. Cela expliquait tout dans la grande salle. « Apparemment, vous dormiez encore tous les deux après votre équipée nocturne. Quel est ce sort ? » demanda-t-elle, grincheuse, avec un coup d'œil à Ron. « La méthode des sorcier pour ne pas avoir à sortir et à acheter des poupées gonflables ? »

Ron et Harry rougirent tous les deux. « Elle ressemblait à ma sœur, Jamie, si tu veux savoir, » l'informa-t-il. « Mais comme pratiquement personne dans cette vie ne sait pour Jamie, je ne pouvais pas très bien expliquer 'Oh, ma sœur me manquait et j'ai pensé à elle quand j'ai lancé le sort… » Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais faire quelque chose avec elle, même si Ginny ne m'intéressait pas, et même si elle ressemblait à quelqu'un d'autre. D'autant plus que c'est Sandy en vrai. Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Hermione lui fit un geste impatient de la main. « Oui, oui. Tu marques un point. C'est juste que… Bien, ça a vraiment l'air très mauvais, Harry. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Il grimaça. « Je sais. Je sais. » Il se demanda quand la rumeur sur ce sort mourrait, et si les professeurs en auraient vent.

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent maintenant, en la regardant. « Tu dis que tu ne savais rien de cela avant ce matin, quand les autres gars sont descendus et l'ont dit à tout le monde ? Tu n'étais pas dans l'escalier la nuit dernière, à laisser traîner une oreille sur nous pendant que nous parlions ? »

Hermione eut l'air très confuse. « Laisser traîner une oreille ? La nuit dernière ? J'ai dormi toute la nuit. De quoi parles-tu ? »

Ron la regardait avec beaucoup de concentration. Puis il se tourna vers Harry avec un soupir de soulagement. « Elle dit la vérité. »

Harry secoua la tête avec étonnement. « Comment sais-tu ? »

« Je peux voir quand les vaisseaux sanguins autour des yeux de quelqu'un apporte plus de sang. Je peux sentir la manière générale dont le sang coule dans le corps de quelqu'un. C'est ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un ment… Le truc des yeux. Et il n'y a pas de changement avec elle. »

Hermione mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « D'abord… Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ensuite… Où diable as-tu appris cela ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Sur un magazine moldu que j'ai lu quand Remus et moi sommes allés m'enregistrer en tant que loup-garou. Ils ont des magazines médicaux dans l'entrée, des moldus, afin que cela n'aie pas l'air suspect au cas où quelque moldu rentre depuis la rue. Ils ne peuvent pas employer de sorts repousse-moldus sur le bureau pour empêcher cela parce que de nombreux loups-garous sont moldus. C'était un article très intéressant sur comment les moldus essayent de créer des machines pour déterminer où le débit sanguin augmente en fonction de leur activité, comme des calculs complexes, du chant ou le mensonge. Quand ils mentent, il s'avère qu'il va dans les vaisseaux sanguins autour des yeux. Ca a l'air presque aussi efficace que le veritaserum, si tu as un moyen de détecter où est parti le sang. » Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

« Attends, » dit soudain Harry, « Nous dévions. Alors… Si ce n'était pas Hermione qui nous écoutait, qui était-ce ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Cela laisse Parvati ou Lavender. Qui que ce soit, elle s'est enfuie dans le dortoir des septième année. »

« Tu as entendu quelque chose la nuit dernière, Hermione ? Tu as entendu l'une d'elle se lever et sortir ? » lui demanda Harry.

Elle écartilla les yeux et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Dans la nuit, m'une de nous se lève habituellement pour aller aux toilettes. Mais pas toujours. J'étais morte de fatigue la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas si l'une d'elle s'est levée ou pas. »

« Oh ! » s'écria Ron. « J'ai presque oublié Harry. La nuit dernière, Malfoy et Mariah mentaient définitivement. »

« Pas de surprise là. Les vaisseaux sanguins autour des yeux ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas seulement cela, mais il avaient l'odeur du lac. Très forte. Et ils sentaient quelque chose d'autre aussi… »

« Quoi ? »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent tous les deux comme s'il était idiot. « A quoi tu penses Harry ? » dit Ron. « Ils empestaient le sexe. »

« Oh. » dit-il doucement.

« Pauvre Ginny ! » dit Hermione. « Explique-moi encore pourquoi elle ne rompt pas avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas, veut être avec toi, et qu'elle sait qu'il la trompe ? »

Harry soupira. « Elle a peur qu'il parte servir Voldemort en courant et essaye de me tuer. » dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Hermione acquiesça.

« Elle peut. C'est de Malfoy dont nous parlons. Quelqu'un que cela ne dérange pas de mettre en prison son propre père, même s'il le méritait amplement. »

« Mais il ne peut pas l'aimer. » dit Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Il baise Mariah. C'est un bâtard et il mériterait d'en voir de belles. »

« Oui, » lui rappela Hermione, « mais Harry ne mérite pas d'être tué simplement parce que Malfoy trompe ta sœur. Ne sois pas stupide. » Ron se hérissa mais elle continua. « En tous cas, on dirait que vous devriez freiner vous randonnées nocturnes pour un moment. Je vais voir si je peux manipuler à la fois mon emploi du temps et ceux de Malfoy et Mariah pour avoir quelque chose d'incriminant sur eux à un moment où j'ai la permission de sortir de la tour Griffondor. » dit-elle à dessein. « Entre-temps, tu trouveras sans doute cela intéressant Harry. Mes parents me l'ont envoyé par le courrier ce matin. »

Elle lui tendit un article découpé dans le London Times. C'était sur Rodney Jeffries. Toutes sortes de personnes étaient interrogées pour dire à quel point elles l'aimaient, depuis les prêtres jusqu'aux docteurs et aux membres du parlement, et plusieurs familles royales européennes. Scotland Yard, qui avait autrefois enquêté sur lui, lui accordait maintenant une protection gratuite. Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cela. Il se demanda maintenant pourquoi Jeffries l'avait guéri à Ste Mangouste… Peut-être était-ce simplement pour le faire passer de son côté ? Ou peut-être qu'il espérait que Harry dirait à tout le monde qu'il l'avait guéri, et espérait qu'il y aurait de la bonne publicité qui en ressortirait. Harry était maintenant content de ne l'avoir dit à personne. Il avait à l'origine pensé que Jeffries semblait bienfaisant et altruiste dans la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, mais il se sentait maintenant mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un sache cela. Il pensa le dire à Ron et Hermione, mais décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

En pensant au 'moment ', il regarda sa montre. « Ron… Nous devons y aller. Nous devons aller chercher nos affaires et retrouver Sirius et Remus dans le hall d'entrée dans une demi-heure. »

« Pendant que vous deux serez en train de poursuivre des souaffles et d'attraper des vifs, je ferai quelque chose d'utile, et j'essayerai de trouver où sont ces tunnels que vous avez dit que Malfoy et Mariah utilisaient. » dit Hermione. « Où est la carte maintenant ? »

Harry la retira de sa poche et la lui tendit. Puis il se retourna avec surprise quand une voix très douce et familière dit depuis la porte. « Bien. Je craignais à moitié que vous ayez perdu cela, Mr Potter, bien que cela explique pourquoi vous pensiez que Miss Kirkner et Mr Malfoy étaient en danger ce matin. »

Rogue se tenait dans l'entrée, sa voix grave légèrement amusée. Harry bégaya. « Oh, je… Je suis content que vous soyez ici, professeur ! Je voulais vous le dire la nuit dernière, mais… »

Il leva la main. « Je savais que vous de vous promèneriez pas de manière frivole dans le château en clamant que quelqu'un était en danger. Quand vous mentez pour couvrir vos infractions aux règles, vous n'êtes généralement pas très bon, mais vous n'inventez jamais d'urgences, je vous le concède. » ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir Harry. « De plus… Miss Granger pourrait avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui connaît très intimement les passages des donjons… »

Ron eut l'air un peu hostile à ce sujet. « Vous allez errer dans les donjons avec Hermione, à la recherche de passages secrets ? » Harry ne savait pas si cela le dérangeait parce que Hermione était sa petite amie, ou parce que Rogue était, techniquement, le petit ami de sa grande sœur. Harry avait l'impression que Ron aurait été bien plus à l'aise en revenant à la manière dont ils considéraient Rogue quand ils étaient plus jeunes, comme une sorte de machine diabolique à enseigner les potions.

« Bien, Miss Granger, Miss Dougherty et moi. » Ron avait l'air de respirer un peu mieux, ayant entendu cela. « Cela semble… prudent… d'avoir quelqu'un avec les talents de votre grande sœur. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. Bonne idée. Mais puis-je vous demander, sir… Pourquoi ? »

Rogue le fixa avec un regard intense. « Mr Malfoy a sur lui un sort qui pourrait très bien le transformer en l'arme la plus utile qu'a le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et je ne suis pas complètement sûr d'où va la loyauté de Miss Kirkner, à part sans doute envers elle-même… Si elle contrôle ses propres actions… »

Harry ouvrit en grand les yeux. Bien sûr ! Lucius Malfoy avait mis des filles sous Imperius pour tenter de contrôler Harry… Voldemort aurait pu faire de même pour Mariah pour essayer de contrôler Malfoy ! D'un autre côté, cela pouvait signifier que Malfoy n'était pas complètement responsable de ses actions, ce qui rendait plus dur à Harry de le condamner… Malédiction, pensa-t-il. S'il s'avère qu'on ne peut le blâmer… Ses pensées tourbillonnaient avec cette nouvelle pensée malvenue.

Zut.

« S'il y a un moyen pour l'un d'eux de quitter le château sans être détecté, je crois que je devrais le connaître, pour des raisons de sécurité. N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

Harry acquiesça encore. « Exact. Bien, » dit-il, ne voulant pas vraiment partir maintenant. « Ron et moi pouvons partir à l'entraînement de Quidditch en sachant que la question des tunnels est entre de bonnes mains. » Il fit à Rogue un petit sourire, se sentant inhabituellement récompensé quand le coin des lèvres du maître de potions se souleva presque en un sourire.

« Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment, Mr Potter. Vous devriez aller retrouver Remus et Sirius maintenant, tous les deux. » dit-il brusquement. « Vous devriez aussi les informer de ce que nous allons faire tous les trois. En plus, je le dirai au directeur, et puis il pourra dire au professeur MacGonagall ce qui se passe, et que je superviserai vos retenues, » ajouta-t-il, en désignant Ron et Harry de la tête. « Cela nous donnera du temps supplémentaire pour étudier la question des tunnels, si nous n'apprenons pas tout ce dont nous avons besoin aujourd'hui, et, comme vous serez sous ma responsabilité, si quelqu'un nous tombe dessus, vous aurez un alibi adéquat cette fois. » Rogue se tourna pour regarder impassiblement Hermione.

« Miss Granger… Attendez-moi là. Je vais aller chercher Miss Dougherty. »

Il partit immédiatement, sa robe flottant derrière lui, et Hermione embrassa Ron sur les lèvres et Harry sur la joue. « Entraînez-vous bien, tous les deux, et ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez-nous trouver comment ils ont quitté le château. »

« Trop bête que tu doives aller dans les donjons avec Rogue et Maggie. » lui dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Ils devront trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de toi après un moment. Utilise ton tact. S'il semble qu'ils veuillent s'éclipser pour flirter, essaye de penser à une bonne raison pour laquelle tu pourrais t'excuser… »

Ron était ahuri. « C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles ! »

« Chut ! » lui souffla Hermione, même s'ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce. « Ce n'est as sensé être de connaissance commune, tu te souviens ? »

« Flirter avec Rogue. » dit Ron avec dégoût, faisant s'échanger des regards amusés entre Harry et Hermione. Ron n'avait jamais été dans la pensine de Rogue et vu la mère de Harry avec Rogue dans le donjon ou sous les chênes qui poussaient près des serres. « Vous essayez de me rendre malade avant un entraînement ? »

Harry et Hermione rirent, et ils riaient encore tous les deux quand Harry traîna Ron en dehors de la pièce afin qu'ils puissent aller chercher leur équipement et se préparer à se rencontrer en face sur le champ de bataille.

xxxxx

Harry n'avait pas été si fatigué et vidé depuis le jour où il avait passé les essais pour l'équipe galloise. Au moins, les cognards n'étaient pas renvoyés sur lui par les batteurs de sa propre équipe maintenant. L'entraînement final avant le match avait été une bagarre avec les sorcières des Holyhead Harpies, les champions actuels de la ligue. Pour cela, Erica Welsh avait joué en position d'attrapeuse pour les Harpies. Harry avait appris à apprécier beaucoup Erica, et Owen aussi. Les deux étaient à la fois très tendre ensemble et parfaitement capable de mettre leur relation maritale de côté et d'être très professionnels (ce qui signifiait parfois assez antagonistes) en l'espace d'un instant. Et pourtant… Leur mariage ne semblait pas souffrir du tout de tout cela. De ce que Harry pouvait dire, c'était grandement grâce aux relations d'Erica qu'ils avaient pu faire venir les Harpies pour ce formidable entraînement avant le match avec l'Angleterre. Il avait pris le vif trois fois pendant l'entraînement, et Owen était convaincu qu'il était prêt pour le match. Erica avait étudié le style de l'attrapeur anglais et elle avait essayé de l'imiter autant que possible, afin que Harry sache à quoi s'attendre. Elle avait pris le vif deux fois.

Quand lui et Sirius revinrent dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard juste à temps pour le repas du soir, Harry pensa qu'il était assez possible qu'il mange tout ce qui apparaîtrait sur la table Griffondor. Malheureusement, cela signifierait se battre avec Ron pour toute la nourriture. Il semblait avoir eu la même sorte d'entraînement rigoureux que Harry. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cela ne se présentait pas bien pour l'équipe galloise. Il grimaça en enfournant sa nourriture, regardant le visage de Ron qui mâchait avec nonchalance. Lui et Ron s'étaient déjà mis d'accord qu'il n'y aurait pas de ressentiments, quelque soit l'équipe qui gagne, mais le fait était qu'une seule équipe irait en quart de finale.

Soudain, un cri aigu retentit dans l'espace de la grande salle, s'élevant au-dessus du brouhaha habituel des repas. Harry se tourna alarmé pour voir Pansy Parkinson s'enfuir de la table Serpentard en courant, ses cheveux enflammés avec des flammes magiques pourpre. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Will Flitwick, qui était à l'autre bout de la table Griffondor avec les autres troisième année, et le plus près de Pansy, cria « Fluvius ! », et aspergea sa tête d'un flot d'eau sortant de sa baguette. Quand Harry les atteignit, Will avait déjà arrêté d'arroser, et Pansy était trempée, ses cheveux cramés pendant de sa tête, la faisant paraître assez petite et accentuant son nez retroussé porcin.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda Harry, perplexe.

Pansy pleurait de frustration. « C'est… C'est encore cette harpie de sang de bourbe, voilà ce qui est arrivé ! » criai-t-elle avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de sortir à grands pas de la grande salle, probablement pour aller à l'aile de l'hôpital. Harry se tourna pour voir qui elle montrait et vit…

Sa tante Petunia.

Il grogna intérieurement.

« Merci Will. » dit-il au jeune homme qui lui fit un signe de la tête et un petit salut à deux doigts avant de rejoindre ses amis à la table de Griffondor. Harry pensa que peut-être qu'il pourrait suggérer à Rogue d'assouplir les règles d'admission au club de duel qui était limité aux quatrième année et plus. Will semblait très rapide pour retomber sur ses pattes, et Harry n'avait pas été particulièrement content des nouveaux élèves qui s'étaient présenté aux positions ouvertes depuis le début du trimestre, en septembre.

Il alla à la table des Serpentards et se tint à côté de sa tante. Elle mangeait avec un faux air calme. Il y avait un no man's land tout autour d'elle où aucun Serpentard ne s'asseyait. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer la présence de Harry.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans un vaine tentative pour attirer son attention, et comme il échoua, il posa légèrement sa main sur son épaule et dit « Puis-je te parler, s'il-te-plaît ? » Il ne voulait pas spécialement l'appeler 'Tante Petunia' devant les Serpentards, alors il ne la nomma pas du tout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, à la table des professeurs, et reçut un petit signe de la tête. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec sa nouvelle élève âgée (elle était plus âgée que lui), et il était content que Harry la prenne en main. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait la prendre en main. C'était très, très étrange de voir comment la roue avait tourné. Toute sa vie, elle avait eu le pouvoir ultime sur lui, à l'exception de quand son oncle leur avait tous fait traverser le pays pour éviter ses lettres de Poudlard. Même tante Petunia n'avait pas eu le contrôle de la situation alors, oncle Vernon contrôlant totalement les mouvements de la famille, tout en étant complètement hors de contrôle.

Elle le regarda avec une expression assez rébarbative dans les yeux, et Harry fut surpris d'à quel point elle lui rappelait sa mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais beaucoup rappelé sa mère quand il était plus jeune, sauf quand elle chantait pour Dudley… Mais alors, il n'avait vraiment rien su de sa mère, et maintenant, il avait quinze années de souvenirs d'elle, des souvenirs où il grandissait avec elle et était repris par elle, ou se battait avec elle, et se réconciliait. Sa tante se leva et le suivit en dehors de la grande salle.

« Tante Petunia, » commença-t-il à voix basse, une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall d'entrée. « es-tu enflammé les cheveux de Pansy ? » Il pensait plus sage d'aller droit au but et de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

Elle fit presque la moue. « Cette fille est la plus stupide imbécile que j'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Si elle ne se fait pas mettre le feu aux cheveux plus souvent, elle sera complètement insupportable quand elle aura vingt ans. »

Harry soupira, se souvenant de la Pansy de son autre vie essayant de faire valoir Harry auprès de son père pour un travail à son département au ministère, afin de pouvoir être proche de lui. « Écoute, je ne suis pas un grand fan de Pansy Parkinson non plus, mais il y a une paire de choses à considérer. D'abord… Essayer d'empêcher Pansy d'être insupportable est probablement une cause perdue. » Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner juste un peu, réalisant que lui et sa tante étaient vraiment d'accord sur quelque chose, un rejet général de Pansy. « Ensuite… Même si quelqu'un est incurablement insupportable, on ne peut pas simplement lui mettre le feu aux cheveux. Je me moque de combien de personnes tu n'aimes pas, et tu n'aimes probablement pas beaucoup de Serpentards, comme la plupart n'aiment pas du tout les sorcier et sorcières nés de moldus… Tu ne peux simplement pas lancer un sort ou un maléfice sur n'importe qui. Il y a des règles. »

« Et vous savez ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois, Mrs Dursley, » dit sévèrement Hermione. Harry la fixa. Elle se tenait à son côté, et il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer dans le hall. « Je vous ai dit que la prochaine fois, les conséquences seraient plus graves qu'une simple remontrance. »

« Ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois ? » lui dit Harry, étonné. « C'est arrivé avant ? »

Hermione roula les yeux. « Tu ne lis pas ces parchemins que je mets devant ton assiette au petit déjeuner à chaque petit déjeuner ? A quoi penses-tu qu'ils servent ? »

Harry déglutit, embarrassé. « Oh, désolé. Je pensais qu'ils contenaient juste les horaires révisés des patrouilles, ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« C'est là-dedans aussi. Mais les incidents avec les élèves sont aussi répertoriés. Tu es sensé savoir ce qui se passe Harry. »

Il était encore plus embarrassé maintenant, et il pouvait voir la sûreté en elle qui brillait au fond des yeux de sa tante. Cela le galvanisa pour l'action. « Bien, » lui dit-il, « tu as entendu la préfète en chef. Ce ne sera pas simplement des remontrances cette fois-ci, » dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais se donnant l'impression d'être comme un petit enfant qui joue à faire l'adulte. Il regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil, voyant sur ses lèvres le mot 'retenue'.

« Cette fois, tu es bonne pour une retenue ! » dit-il à sa tante, comme s'il venait de penser cela tout seul.

« Une retenue ! » s'exclama sa tante, n'ayant de toute évidence pas fait attention à Hermione. « J'ai quarante trois ans ! Et je vais avoir une retenue ? » dit-elle avec indignation. « Et tu es celui qui va me la dîner ? » ajouta-t-elle comme si les animaux avaient mis tous les gardiens du zoo en cage.

Harry leva son menton résolument. « Oui. A notre dernier cours d'Herbologie, le professeur Chourave a demandé des volontaires pour remporter les mandragores. Je pense que je vais lui dire qu'elle a une nouvelle volontaire : toi. » Sa tante le regarda avec colère d'une manière fort peu bienveillante. En fait, selon lui, elle ressemblait à la description traditionnelle des sorcières que font les moldus quand elle faisait cela. « Je dirai au professeur Chourave qu'elle aura l'aide dont elle a besoin, et elle te dira quand te rendre dans les serres. Est-ce compris ? » Il fit de son mieux pour que sa voix soit très sévère maintenant.

Elle ne perdit qu'un tout petit peu de son air défiant. « Comme de l'eau de roche. » dit-elle clairement, son ton aussi cassant que du verre. Elle se tourna et monta les escaliers de marbre en direction de l'aile des professeurs avec un air impérieux, et Harry sut que cela allait être une bataille pied à pied pour la discipliner.

Hermione lui tapota le bras avec compassion. « Tu as bien fait Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'avais un parent désagréable qui se pointait soudain ici avec des pouvoirs magiques. Mais commence à lire les parchemins que je te donne, d'accord ? Je n'écris pas ces informations pour moi. »

Il la regarda penaudement. « Oui, madame. » répondit-il, incapable d'empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se retourner. Elle le tapa légèrement dans le bras.

« Ecoute-toi. Il y aura plein d'opportunité de me donner l'impression que je suis une vieille femme dans trente ans. Tu n'as pas besoin de commencer avant même que nous soyons sortis de l'école. »

Trente ans. Harry se demanda un instant où ils seraient tous dans trente ans. Où serons-nous tous dans un an, à plus forte raison ? Il y avait des fois, spécialement pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où il n'était pas complètement certain de survivre à l'école. Il sourit à Hermione. Il était tenté de lui dire qu'elle était horriblement optimiste de penser qu'il serait vivant dans trente ans, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il répéta le 'Madame' sur un ton chantonnant et malicieux sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la table Griffondor, et quand ils s'assirent pour manger leurs puddings, elle fit un geste soudain de la main vers la belle part de gâteau de Harry et la transforma… en une pile fumante de tripes pourrissantes. Harry s'arrêta, avec une pleine fourchette de la chose juste devant sa bouche ouverte. Il pensa qu'il allait vomir, mais il déglutit et posa sa fourchette, repoussant l'assiette. Orion Pierson, Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown étaient assis en face de lui, et ils reculèrent comme le plat de tripes se rapprochait d'eux. Orion se leva même et s'écarta de la table, devenant vert. Harry se tourna et regarda par-derrière Ron une Hermione à l'air très fière d'elle.

« Ne m'as-tu pas entendu lui dire qu'on ne pouvait pas lancer un maléfice sur quelqu'un qui ne plaisait pas ? » dit-il, se sentant un peu irrité comme le dessert lui tardait vraiment.

« Oh, je t'ai lancé un maléfice ? » dit-elle en simulant la surprise. « Je pensais avoir lancé un maléfice sur ton gâteau. Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle, avec de grands yeux innocents, avant de se remettre à manger son propre dessert.

Ron se servit un tranche de cake, secouant la tête en les regardant tous les deux. « Je ne sais pas… Cela va être à moi de faire bien se tenir le préfet et la préfète en chef ? Qui aurait pensé il y a six ans que de nous trois, je serais celui que l'on prendrait le plus pour un adulte ? »

Mais cette pensée était si ridicule que tout le monde à portée d'oreille éclata soudain de rire, et avec la bouche pleine de gâteau, Ron les regarda tous en disant. « Quoi ?… » d'une manière tellement étonnée que cela ne servit qu'à alimenter davantage les rires. Même Orion, un petit peu vert, riait, et à la table Griffondor, le dîner finit dans l'hilarité générale.

xxxxx

Hermione avait changé l'agenda des patrouilles de Harry afin qu'il soit du second quart avec Mariah, à la place d'une Serdaigle de cinquième année, Tamara Katz. Il ne commencerait pas avant onze heures et demie, alors il avait tout le temps de raconter à Ron et Hermione, assis autour du feu dans la salle commune de Griffondor, ce qui Sirius lui avait dit quand ils avaient fait le trajet vers le Pays de Galles pour son entraînement de Quidditch.

Harry avait commencé à montrer à Sirius l'article du Times, mais Sirius avait levé sa main pour l'arrêter en disant. « Regarde la photo. »

Harry avait regardé la photo accompagnant l'article. Il ne trouvait plus les photos moldus très intéressantes comme elles ne bougeaient pas, et il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Maintenant, il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs se tenir à moins de cinq pieds de Rodney Jeffries, dans la foule des admirateurs. C'était Sirius en personne.

« C'est toi ! Mais que… ? »

« Je n'enseigne qu'à mi-temps, Harry, tu te souviens. Que penses-tu que je fais du reste du temps ? Il y a deux autres opérationnels gardant un œil sur Jeffries aussi. Je dois te dire, cependant, que jusque là, il semble trop bon pour être vrai. C'est aussi vrai qu'il y a une signature magique à chaque fois dans la zone où il fait son show. C'est comme s'il activait tous les gènes magiques des personnes qui viennent le voir, mais d'une manière bénigne et généreuse. Je ne peux pas le décrire. Il fait se sentir mieux tout le monde, te les gens qui sont malades se sentent mieux aussi, mais de ce que je peux dire, en quelque sorte, ce sont eux qui s'aident, il libère en eux un pouvoir afin qu'ils aient un contrôle sur leur propre corps qu'ils n'avaient pas avant. Peut-être qu'il fait sécréter aux corps une certaine hormone ou quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait précisément. Nous n'avons plus rencontré de situation dans laquelle il a créé de nouveaux sorciers ou sorcières, comme ta tante. Techniquement, comme les moldus voient ce qu'il fait comme une démarche de foi, le ministère ne le classifie pas en magie, comme quelque chose qui doit être couvert avec des sorts de mémoire. Apparemment, il y a des moldus qui ont fait des choses similaires pas la passé, sans faire de la magie, techniquement. Il y a des choses à ce sujet dans les archives du ministère. Et il semble authentiquement aider les gens… »

Harry avait acquiescé, les lèvres serrées. Cela aurait été le bon moment pour dire à Sirius que Jeffries l'avait guéri à Ste Mangouste, mais comme il suspectait encore Jeffries de préparer quelque chose, il ne l'avait pas fait. Comment aurait-il pu justifier d'être suspicieux vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qui l'avait guéri ? Il se sentait petit et mesquin de ne pas être rempli de gratitude envers Jeffries et de chanter ses louanges, comme sa tante Petunia tendait à le faire, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela. Il pensait encore qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair avec Jeffries.

« Tu n'es pas… Pas emporté par lui, n'est-ce pas ? » avait dit Harry avec précautions. Sirius avait eu l'air pensif.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est comme cela que je le décrirais. Je ne suis pas complètement convaincu que le ministère ne devrait pas se faire de soucis, alors nous l'observons et essayons de déterminer ses motivations, mais je dois dire, Harry, que je commence à suspecter qu'il est le dernier de nos problèmes. Nous devons encore accéder à la Gringotts et ramener de la vie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a un danger réel à ce point que l'économie des sorciers ne récupère jamais de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dumbledore fait travailler quelques autres personnes sur ce problème, mais je commence à avoir un peu l'impression que je suis en vacances quand je surveille Jeffries alors que je pourrais en fait faire quelque chose d'utile si je travaillais sur le projet de la Gringotts. » Harry n'avait su quoi répondre. Il savait aussi bien que tout le monde que l'inflation dans le monde des sorciers avait atteint un niveau de crise, et que le plupart des gens achetait tout ce qu'il pouvait aux moldus en argent moldu ces jours-ci, au lieu de l'acheter aux sorciers en argent de sorciers.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que j'ai entendu sur toi, transformant ton serpent en fille parce que tu es désespéré, Harry ? »

Harry avait grogné. « Ce n'est pas pour cela. Écoute, c'est de ta faute en tous cas. Tu es celui qui m'a donné ce livre sur la magie avec les serpents. »

Sirius avait éclaté de rire. « Ma faute !Qui t'as demandé de transformer ton serpent en fille ? En tous cas, tu as ce livre depuis près de deux ans et demi, et cela ne t'as jamais causé de problèmes avant. »

Harry s'était passé la main devant le visage avec lassitude. « Je n'avais jamais lancé aucun de ses sorts avant… »

Hermione put à son raconter à Hermione et Harry ce que Maggie, Rogue et elle avaient découvert sur les tunnels des donjons. « Nous l'avons trouvé ! » dit-elle avec excitation, son visage brillant à la lueur des flammes comme les deux autres se penchaient afin qu'elle n'ait pas à parler trop fort. Ils étaient tous assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, très près du feu. « C'est étonnant. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Il remonte en surface à environ cinquante pieds de chez Hagrid, sous ce noisetier abattu qui pourrit là depuis si longtemps. »

« Comment pousses-tu l'arbre de la sortie alors ? » demanda Ron.

« Il n'est pas vraiment sur la sortie. Il l'obscurcit cependant. Et c'est vraiment comme un terrier de lapin en-dessous. Nous aurions pu nous perdre pendant des lustres si Maggie ne nous avait pas guidé. Elle a tout simplement ces prémonitions sur la direction à suivre. Nous avons aussi utilisé le sortilège des Quatre points cardinaux plus d'une fois, pour déterminer où nous étions. Terriblement confondant. Et il y avait des fois où cela ressemblait à un cul de sac, mais où cela n'en était pas un. Le tunnel continuait après un virage sec, ou sous un trou dans le mur qui était obscurci par une pierre… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Cela pourrait expliquer comment Lucius Malfoy a fait sortir Draco et Ron du château en cinquième année, mais cela ne peut pas être le tunnel que Draco et Mariah ont utilisé la nuit dernière. Celui qu'ils ont pris n'allait pas près de la forêt. On aurait dit qu'il allait sous le lac. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien, comme je disais, il y a un énorme réseau en dessous. Celui qu'ils ont utilisé devait être une des autres branches que nous n'avons pas pris. Nous avons probablement eu de la chance de retrouver notre route. Nous étions tous les trois en retard pour le déjeuner, et nous avons dû aller aux cuisines pour manger quelque chose. Nous voulions parler en privé, cependant, alors nous sommes remontés avec le repas dans la suite de Maggie. » Elle regarda malicieusement Ron. « Mais tu avais raison Harry. Finalement, ils ont eu l'air de vouloir que je parte, comme ils voulaient un peu d'intimité, alors j'ai invoqué de nombreuses révisions et je les ai laissé seuls. Chez Maggie. » ajouta-t-elle pour l'emphase, souriant à Ron.

Ron avait mit ses doigts dans ses deux oreilles et il commença à chanter le chant de combat des Cannons de Chudley un peu trop fort. Harry saisit le coussin sur lequel il s'appuyait et le lança à Ron.

« Tais-toi, elle te fait juste marcher. » dit-il en souriant.

Hermione secoua la tête. « C'est bien trop facile, tu sais. » dit-elle, souriant encore elle-même. Mais ensuite, Elle et Ron eurent cet air sur leurs visage qui le fit soudain se sentir comme quelqu'un se trouvant dans la même pièce que deux personnes qui voulaient qu'il disparaisse…

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle commune maintenant, alors il s'excusa, montant l'escalier des dortoirs, s'arrêtant sur le palier en dehors du dortoir des troisième année. La porte était ouverte, et les garçons jouaient à la bataille explosive. Harry trouva que c'était une bonne opportunité de s'engager dans une activité dans laquelle il ne s'endormirait pas, et il passa la tête par la porte, leur demandant s'il pouvait se joindre à eux. Will sourit et l'invita à entrer, tandis que les autres garçons avaient l'air nerveux. Harry Potter, le préfet en chef, allait jouer aux cartes avec eux. Après un moment cependant, ils s'étaient relaxés et le cherchaient même à cause du bout de son nez qui était légèrement noirci. Ils étaient cependant, tous en train de bailler vers onze heures, et Harry suggéra qu'ils se couchent. Will sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête avant qu'il ne parte, et Harry redescendit dans la salle commune.

Ron était dans un fauteuil près du feu. Hermione était blottie sur ses cuisses, ses yeux commençant à se fermer comme elle regardait le feu. Ron était complètement endormi, ronflant fortement. Elle leva la tête avec surprise quand elle vit Harry.

« Il est endormi depuis vingt minutes, » chuchota-t-elle. « Totalement épuisé, le pauvre. » ajouta-t-elle, pressant ses lèvres contre son front avant de se lever. « Je suis surprise que tu sois encore sur pieds. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Il me faut l'être, n'est-ce pas, si je dois patrouiller avec Mariah et essayer de la faire parler des tunnels ; ou d'elle et de Malfoy, ou de quelque chose qui pourrait être utile. » Ils réveillèrent Ron avec quelques difficultés afin qu'il puisse monter dans son dortoir et dormir dans son lit. Harry trouva que Hermione le regardait allongé dans son lit quelque peu tristement avant de lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit et de partir. Harry regarda avec envie son propre lit avant de quitter à nouveau le dortoir. S'il faisait une courte sieste, elle ne serait pas courte, il le savait, et il devait être en bas pour patrouiller dans moins d'une demi-heure, avec Mariah Kirkner.

Comme il descendait les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'au hall d'entrée, une image d'elle dans les multiplettes remonta dans son cerveau. Bien que Hermione eut été assez peu inhibée quand ils avaient encore des relations physiques, Mariah était… Bien, elle était la chose la plus sensuelle qu'il ait jamais vu, et il était de moins en moins sûr que quiconque ayant toute sa tête puisse blâmer Draco Malfoy de ne pas lui avoir résisté…

Les professeurs Chourave et Trelawney s'étaient occupé du premier quart. MacGonagall et Sinistra prenaient la relève. Trixie Lewis et Ernie MacMillan arrivèrent ensuite, pour finir leur nuit, suivis de Draco Malfoy et Tony Perugia. Mariah était déjà là, et Harry vit Malfoy lui lancer un regard noir. Il lui parla doucement tandis que les autres arrivants entraient dans la hall, Kurt Harrisson de Serdaigle, et Robert Jensen de Serpentard, tous les deux en cinquième année.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu prenais le premier quart. » pensa entendre Harry quand Draco arriva à côté de Mariah, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. Harry réalisa que Hermione devait leur avoir dit à chacun la mauvaise chose, afin qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble à nouveau, permettant à Harry de prendre Mariah seule pour lui soutirer des informations.

« J'pensais qu'tu changeais pour l's'cond. » répondit-elle, enroulant nonchalamment ses cheveux en regardant le professeur MacGonagall comme si elle la fascinait. Harry n'était pas certain que ses lèvres avaient bougé (bien que cela lui prenne un instant pour réaliser qu'elle avait dit 'le second'). Elle portait encore ses mitaines de cuir souple sur ses mains. Harry réalisa que, aussi souvent qu'il s'était questionné sur ces gants, quand il l'avait vu dans les multiplettes sans eux, il n'avait pas été exactement tenté de faire le point sur ses mains, de les regarder de près afin d'apprendre leur raison d'être. Il avait malheureusement été quelque peu distrait par le reste de son corps…

« Je vais patrouiller avec Mariah. » dit Harry au professeur MacGonagall, qui connaissait la raison de l'alarme de Harry la veille. Il fonça avant d'être apparié à un autre cinquième année. MacGonagall lui fit un signe de la tête. Mariah regarda Harry, ses yeux brillants de… Quoi ? Harry avait vu ce regard avant, dans les yeux d'Hermione et de Katie, et quand Alicia l'avait coincé dans les vestiaires de Quidditch pour lui demander de l'accompagner au ceilidh… En fait, Mariah avait beaucoup ressemblé à cela quand elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle pour le ceilidh, et quand il l'avait rencontrée dans le couloir des filles de Serpentard dans son autre vie. Il n'avait qu'un mot pour cela :

L'envie.

Harry déglutit. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer comme il se souvenait d'à quel point cela avait été difficile de la repousser quand elle s'était tenue devant lui avec sa chemise de nuit si fine. Il se secoua comme il la suivait dans les escaliers de marbre, d'autres images venant à son cerveau, des images de la nuit précédente, Mariah ondulant à la chaleur de la passion…

Arrête, commanda-t-il à son cerveau. J'aime Ginny, j'aime Ginny, pensa-t-il de façon répétée. C'est le but… La faire quitter Malfoy…

Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se souvenir que c'était le but de l'exercice quand il était près d'elle, sa tête tournant, son corps répondant rebellement à sa présence. Harry tremblait pratiquement à cause de la guerre intérieure dans laquelle il était pris, une guerre pour le contrôle et la domination. Le problème était qu'il commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il perde, que peu importe ce qui arriverait, il serait gagnant…

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée, et ils étaient dans le couloir conduisant à la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où Remus Lupin lui avait appris à conjurer les Patronus, et où Barty Croupton l'avait mis sous Imperius et où il avait appris qu'il était plus fort que cela, qu'il…

Il ne put plus le supporter, sa tête hurlait qu'il devait la posséder, qu'il devait la toucher, qui il saisit ses épaules, la faisant tourner face à lui, se demandant si c'était comme cela que Ron se sentait la nuit précédent la pleine lune. Avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, cependant, elle avait vu comment il était et elle sourit triomphalement, prenant sa main en sueur dans la sienne, fraîche et gantée, et le traînant après elle.

« Viens avec moi. » dit-elle simplement, comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre, comme s'il ne la suivrait pas au bout du monde. Ils descendirent encore et encore dans les donjons, puis dans les passages dont Hermione avait dit à Ron et à lui qu'ils conduisaient à la forêt. Il pensa qu'il allait la jeter au sol d'une seconde à l'autre comme ils avançaient dans les tunnels, mais il continua, la suivant, ne sachant pas combien de tours et de détours ils avaient fait, ni où ils allaient. La chose important, pensait-il, était qu'il était avec elle…

Finalement, il entendit un étrange bruit d'eau dans le passage devant eux. Il y avait eu des torches magiques sur les murs pendant tout le temps où ils étaient dans les tunnels. Les torches se ravivaient quand ils étaient à moins de vingt pieds. Maintenant, il vit que les parois du tunnel dans lequel ils étaient avaient une étrange lueur se réfléchissant dessus. Les murs de pierre étaient humides, et la lumière dansait sur la pierre d'une manière particulière, faisant froncer les sourcils à Harry. Quand ils tournèrent à un coin, il vit la raison de cet étrange lueur. Ils étaient dans une caverne souterraine qui était un passage caché vers le lac. Il pouvait voir que la caverne se terminait à trente pieds de là, une paroi de pierre descendant dans l'eau. Ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle d'air avec un port souterrain, l'eau arrivant à leurs pieds. Harry n'avait aucun doute que s'ils y rentraient dedans et nageaient au-delà du mur de pierre, ils pourraient ensuite remonter jusqu'à atteindre la surface du lac, en dehors, dans une nuit d'automne glaciale.

C'était comme cela que Malfoy et Mariah étaient revenus dans le château, il le savait maintenant. Ils avaient plongé, puis nagé jusqu'à cette caverne, et étaient revenus dans le château par les tunnels, après s'être lancés un sort de séchage sur eux et leurs vêtements…

Puis, à travers son brouillard, il se souvint de l'amulette. Il se souvint qu'elle avait dit quelque chose au sujet de son frère…

« C'est comme ça qu'il a fait ? » dit-il en s'étranglant, presque aveuglé de désir. « Ton frère ? Comment il a sortit l'amulette du lac ? »

Elle se tourna, ouvrant légèrement sa robe pour révéler qu'elle portait une tenue diaphane en-dessous, et qui cachait bien pauvrement son corps. La bouche de Harry s'assécha. Si elle essayait de le distraire, cela marchait…

« Oui. Munro a pu descendre ici pour l'faire. Personne n'a pu l'voir sur la berge… »

« Mais, » dit Harry, sa tête dans la brume, ayant l'impression de nager dans le brouillard. « comment a-t-il respiré ? Comment as-tu respiré, et Draco, quand vous étiez dans le lac la nuit dernière ? »

Elle lui sourit d'une manière séduisante, et il eut l'impression que tout son corps était en feu… De la bonne manière. « C'est un' malédiction familiale, liée à l'amulette. Tout le monde l'a dans la famille, mais ell'n'est transmise que par les femmes… »

Il était maintenant confus, et il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la manière dont elle le faisait se sentir. Il y avait de la sueur coulant sur son visage malgré le froid, et la paume de ses mains était moite. Ses sens étaient engloutis par sa présence. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme cela avant. « Comment est-ce une malédiction si cela t'aide à respirer sous l'eau ? » dit-il avec un effort. « Et… Et qu'est-ce que l'amulette a à faire avec cela ? Elle… Elle est enchantée ? »

Mais ensuite, elle passa ses bras autour de lui, et tout ce qu'il su était qu'elle l'embrassait, ou qu'il l'embrassait, ou qu'ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre, sa bouche ouverte si grand qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire et qu'il ne s'en souciait même pas. Elle était comme un feu liquide entre ses bras, ses habits tombaient au sol comme s'ils étaient fait de poussière. Rien ne comptait, juste toucher sa peau, juste l'atteindre, la toucher et l'embrasser partout, sentir ses lèvres et ses mains sur lui…

Tu ne veux pas cela. Pas vraiment.

Son esprit était seulement vaguement conscient de cette pensée au milieu de la foule des autres pensées de désir de Mariah. Mais elle y était.

Elle n'est pas Ginny.

Harry s'écarta soudain d'elle, tombant en arrière sur leur pile de vêtements. Quand cela s'était-il produit ? se demanda-t-il. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Sandy était tout ce qu'il portait, et elle ne portait que ses mitaines. Il la regarda, la voulant encore terriblement, mais soudain, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Je me suis senti comme cela avant, se souvint-il, mais j'avais seulement quatorze ans, et mes hormones n'étaient pas si… Actives… Et je n'avais jamais été avec une femme… Mais je connais cette sensation…

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » bafouilla-t-il, désespérant de faire quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, et ayant pourtant davantage l'impression de se battre contre lui-même que contre elle. « Une vélane ? Une sirène ? Est-ce que tu es une sirène en partie ? Que me fais-tu ? » C'était comme être sous Imperius… Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait été placé sous Imperius, se souvint-il, il avait su ce qui allait arriver. Il avait été préparé et l'avait combattu, même la toute première fois. Avec les vélanes, il n'avait pas été préparé, mais il n'avait pas été aussi mûr que maintenant non plus, et même si cela l'avait grandement affecté, il n'y avait aucune mesure avec ce qu'il ressentait maintenant…

Il se souvint aussi que quelqu'un qui était sous Imperius et à qui on disait de faire quelque chose qu'il voulait faire ne pouvait presque pas le combattre et perdait toutes ses inhibitions…

Non, pensa-t-il avec entêtement. Je ne la veux pas. Je veux juste….

Il avait fait si bien… Il n'avait pas tant pensé à cela que ça, il n'avait pas ressassé ses relations physiques avec Hermione ou Katie, et il avait été celui qui avait fait marche arrière cette nuit là dans la salle commune, quand il avait découvert que Ginny n'avait pas pris la potion… Pour un garçon âgé de dix-sept ans, il avait montré une retenue et une rectitude remarquables. Et puis, la nuit dernière, il avait vu Mariah sur les rives du lac, il avait vu son corps baigné dans la clarté de la lune…

Il transpirait et tremblait à nouveau. Malédiction, malédiction, malédiction. Je sais que tout le monde à l'école pense que je suis un pervers à cause du sort de transformation de serpent en femme, mais ne veux vraiment pas faire cela…

« Tu vas être fort. »

Il cligna des yeux. La voix de Sandy était comme un seau d'eau froide s'écrasant sur la tête, et il n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant de sa vie. Tu vas être fort.

Il pleura presque de soulagement. C'était tellement bon d'entendre sa voix, d'entendre quelques mots rassurants. Merci Sandy, pensa-t-il. Il s'assurerait de la remercier à profusion plus tard.

Mariah s'agenouilla devant lui, mettant sa main sur son front, touchant sa cicatrice, quelque chose que presque personne avait jamais fait. Même si sa poitrine était pratiquement devant son visage, il trouva que cela le calmait, et comme elle le regardait dans les yeux et caressait la peau rosée de la cicatrice, il se sentit petit à petit de plus en plus en contrôle, même s'ils étaient encore tous les deux nus. Sa tête devint soudain remarquablement claire, plus embrumée par l'envie. Elle bat en retraite, pensa-t-il. Elle fait cela à dessein. Pourquoi ?

« Chut. » dit-elle doucement, lui caressant encore le front. « Calme-toi, pour que je puisse te raconter une histoire. » Il regarda dans ses yeux sombres, se sentant perdu dans leur profondeur, mais il n'avait plus la sensation que son cœur s'enfuyait avec lui, il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et la prendre d'une seconde à l'autre.

« D'acc.. D'accord. » chuchota-t-il, la gorge serrée. « Mais… Pourrions-nous faire cela avec… Avec nos habits ? »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et fit un geste de la main. Ses habits volèrent à elle et elle fut très rapidement habillée. Harry prit un peu plus de temps, enfilant son pantalon et sa chemise, ne remettant pas sa cravate, qu'il passa simplement autour de son cou. Elle s'appuya à nouveau contre son torse, son corps chaud contre le sien, et elle commença à raconter son histoire, et il ne put s'amener à la repousser. A la place, il la laissa s'appuyer confortablement contre lui, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue contre ses cheveux, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément, se forçant à rester calme comme elle déroulait son conte.

Après un petit moment, il n'entendit plus son accent… C'était comme s'il était de retour dans son autre vie, et parlait lui-même de cette façon, avec l'accent écossais, le son des Highlands. C'était aussi le son des îles du nord balayées par le vent, où la mer était noire comme l'obsidienne et froide comme la fin fond de l'espace…

_Il y a mille ans, les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de leur époque fuyèrent les persécutions vers le nord pour fonder une école pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières où ils pourraient apprendre leurs capacités et exercer leur force loin des yeux avides, et sans risquer les représailles de la société moldue. Ici, dans les Grampian Highlands, ils trouvèrent une belle vallée avec un loch scintillant et une jeune forêt à proximité. Ils construisirent un château, très simple d'abord, sans autre rempart que le lac, et autre défense que leur magie, et un village grandit à proximité, où ceux qui travaillaient sur le château vivaient avec leurs familles. Les fondateurs nommèrent cette école Poudlard, et le village Pré-au-Lard. Ils cherchaient les enfants magiques dans toute la Bretagne, les amenant à l'école pour qu'ils apprennent qui ils étaient, et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. La population de l'école grandit encore et encore comme ils trouvaient de plus en plus d'enfants magiques, et la population de Pré-au-Lard grandit aussi, comme de plus en plus de sorciers et de sorcières apprenaient l'existence d'un refuge dans le nord, où ils seraient en sûreté et pourraient vivre en paix._

_La forêt n'offrait cependant qu'une faible barrière entre l'école et les moldus qui vivaient de l'autre côté de la forêt, et bientôt, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard avaient rencontré des moldus dont ils étaient tombés amoureux et qu'ils voulaient épouser. Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle étaient tombées amoureuses de deux frères. Elles les épousèrent dans une double cérémonie dans la salle municipale qui venait d'être bâtie, et tout le village de Pré-au-Lard fit la fête avec eux, ainsi que de nombreux moldus de l'autre côté de la forêt. La fête dura une semaine. Lors de la célébration, Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard rencontrèrent des sœurs jumelles, des amis d'enfance des mariés. Chacun tomba amoureux de l'une des sœurs, et bientôt, un autre double mariage fut préparé._

_Griffondor avait eu une merveilleuse idée de cadeau pour leurs épouses. Ils pouvaient tous deux demander au forgeron du village de façonner une amulette protectrice, d'un alliage d'or pour l'épouse de Griffondor, d'argent pour celle de Serpentard._

_L'amulette dorée serait de la forme d'une griffon d'or, qui était la forme d'animagus de Griffondor, et la raison du nom qu'il avait pris. Personne dans sa famille n'avait porté plus d'un nom auparavant. Quand la porteuse la tiendrait, un sentiment de calme viendrait en elle, et elle sentirait son courage augmenter, et elle saurait qu'elle est aimée._

_L'amulette argentée serait de la forme d'un basilik, le roi des serpents, comme Serpentard était un fourchelang, et avait un serpent sur son blason et comme symbole de sa maison, à l'école. En plus du sentiment de calme et d'amour qu'aurait la porteuse en la tenant, Serpentard enchanta le métal dans lequel serait fait l'amulette de façon à ce que, si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle puisse le voir clairement dans sa tête, et savoir qu'il est en sécurité… Et fidèle. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme se demande jamais s'il l'aimait vraiment, ni s'il était en sécurité en voyageant dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, enrôlant des élèves sous le nez de moldus parfois hostiles._

_Le forgeron travailla à la création des moules pour les amulettes. Celle de Serpentard serait magiquement gravée dans la pierre la plus noire et la plus dure qui puisse être trouvée, et celle de Griffondor serait gravée dans le marbre le plus blanc et le plus pur. Aucun outil humain ne pouvait réaliser avec la précision de la gravure magique, aucun artisan moldu n'aurait pu commencer à approcher la beauté du travail exécuté par le forgeron sorcier. Quand il fut temps de verser le métal dans les moules, Griffondor lança son sort sur le métal doré, et Serpentard enchanté le métal argenté, et quand ils eurent refroidis, le forgeron ouvrit le moules pour révéler deux amulettes parfaites, deux cadeaux parfaits pour leurs épouses._

_Griffondor présenta son cadeau à sa promise, et elle l'adora, mais sa sœur était jalouse. Serpentard ne lui avait pas encore donné l'amulette qu'il avait faite pour elle, alors elle pensa qu'il n'était pas un parti aussi intéressant que Griffondor. De plus, elle avait voulu être avec Godric Griffondor quand les sœurs l'avaient rencontré avec son ami, mais elle s'était décidée pour Serpentard. Même si elle avait été d'accord pour épouser Salazar, elle en pinçait encore pour Griffondor, croyant que sa sœur avait fait le meilleur choix, et quand elle vit la belle amulette du griffon d'or qu'il lui avait donnée, elle forma un plan pour le gagner à sa sœur._

_Pendant que sa sœur dormait, elle lui prit l'amulette d'or et l'enfila, et elle alla voir Griffondor dans ses quartiers dans le château, une suite luxueuse drapée avec des rideaux rouges, et chaudement éclairée par des torches magiques. Elle le séduisit, mais il croyait qu'elle était sa promise, comme elle portait l'amulette qu'il lui avait donnée. Cependant, Serpentard n'avait toujours pas donné son amulette à sa promise. Il avait été assez surpris par elle quand la pierre s'était ouverte et que son œuvre s'était révélée à lui. Il l'avait prise pour la porter lui-même, la tenant serrée dans sa main à chaque fois qu'il voulait voir sa bien-aimée, la femme qu'il allait épouser. Il voulait encore la lui offrir, mais il voulait attendre jusqu'à leur nuit de noce._

_La nuit où sa promise rencontra Griffondor et le séduisit, il tint l'amulette alors qu'il était dans son lit, et il les vit tous les deux ensemble, les voyant faire l'amour sur le décor de fond rouge sang de la suite de Griffondor. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa sœur qu'il voyait, même si elles étaient jumelles. L'amulette ne lui montrait que la femme qu'il aimait. Il se jura de se venger d'elle et de Griffondor, qui avait été presque un frère pour lui. Il ne dit rien à son ami ni à sa fiancée de ce qu'il savait._

_Plus d'un mois s'écoula, et quand à l'aube du jour de leur mariage, Serpentard descendit sur la rive du lac avec la pierre noire et l'amulette. Il la tint une dernière fois, voyant la femme qu'il aimait encore. Cependant, maintenant, il la haïssait aussi. C'est à la fois possible d'aimer et de haïr la même personne, tu sais. Pleurant une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais, Il remit l'amulette dans son moule de pierre et le scella magiquement, puis le jeta dans les profondeurs du loch. Il parla à quelques serpents aquatiques et leur dit ce que c'était, et il leur demanda de dire au peuple du lac de s'en occuper et de le donner un jour à quelqu'un qui en aurait besoin, à leur discrétion._

_Il alla à la salle municipale avec Griffondor. Ils étaient tous deux habillés avec leur tenue de mariage, et leurs promises les attendaient. Cependant, après que le père des mariées les ait amenées devant eux, Serpentard venait juste de mettre la main sur sa baguette pour enfin se venger quand sa fiancée fit s'arrêter le processus et demanda qu'ils parlent dans une salle attenante, juste tous les quatre. Ils allèrent dans la salle, et elle révéla qu'elle avait une marque de passion que Griffondor lui avait laissé sur son cou une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, quand elle était allée le revoir. Comme ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, et qu'elle déclara qu'elle portait son enfant, elle dit que par droit, ce serait à elle d'épouser Griffondor._

_Godric Griffondor et sa promise furent choqués. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que ce n'était pas sa fiancée qui avait partagé sa couche, et elle était furieuse que sa sœur lui vole son amour. Elle admit qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir, pour coucher avec lui, que ce devait avoir été sa sœur, même si mentir aurait mis un terme à cela. Elle et Godric savaient tous deux qu'il ferait son devoir et épouserait la mère de son enfant, alors, en pleur, ils acceptèrent tous les deux leur lot et Griffondor accepta d'épouser la fiancée de Serpentard, et Serpentard celle de Griffondor._

_Cependant… Salazar Serpentard avait une autre idée en tête._

_« Moldue hypocrite ! » rugit-il à sa promise. « Je t'ai vue avec lui ! Je me suis servi de l'amulette que tu n'auras jamais. Elle est maintenant au fond du loch. Mais ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir si facilement ! Comme tu as eu deux visages dans cette affaire, tu en auras deux à jamais, et tes enfants aussi, et les enfants de tes enfants jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »_

_Et il lui lança une malédiction et la métamorphosa. Griffondor et sa femme étaient horrifiés. Sa sœur pleura sur elle, même si elle l'avait trahie et essayé de lui voler son époux. Car se débattant sur le sol à leurs pieds, se trouvait un phoque brun et soyeux, qui était en détresse faute d'eau autour d'elle._

_Serpentard partit._

_Griffondor et son épouse prirent la pauvre sœur dans le nord, la gardant mouillée autant que possible en route, et ils la relâchèrent dans la mer, qui était maintenant sa maison. Le couple revint à Pré-au-Lard et se maria discrètement, et Griffondor continua à s'occuper de l'école avec les deux autres fondateurs. Serpentard ne réapparut pas à l'école pendant de nombreux mois, bien qu'il continue à envoyer régulièrement de nouveaux élèves à l'école. Cependant, pendant ses voyages en Bretagne, Il ne recherchait que les enfants dont les parents étaient aussi magiques. Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle remarquèrent cela et le rappelèrent au château pour en discuter._

_Ils insistèrent sur le fait que l'école devrait prendre tous les enfants magiques, peu importe leur origine, mais Serpentard déclara que tous les moldus et leurs enfants n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, et ne faisaient pas confiance aux personnes magiques, alors ce serait bien plus sûr de les garder en dehors de Poudlard. Les autres refusèrent avec véhémence. Après tout, chacun d'entre eux avait épousé un moldu. Seul Serpentard avait été trahi par une moldue._

_L'école revint à admettre des enfants magiques de toutes origines, mais Serpentard savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tolérer cela plus longtemps, et il partit finalement. La légende dit qu'il est allé en France, mais personne n'en est sûr, et ces histoires appartiennent à une autre histoire et un autre temps…_

_Plus de dix ans plus tard, une mystérieuse femme accompagna son fils à l'école après qu'il ait reçu une lettre l'invitant à étudier à Poudlard. Elle demeura dans le château pour le cérémonie de répartition, et vit qu'il devint un Griffondor. Godric remarqua la silhouette solitaire et masquée se tenant au fond de la salle, et il demanda à sa femme d'aller la chercher de lui proposer une place à leur table. Quand son épouse atteignit la femme, celle-ci rejeta en arrière sa capuche et révéla qu'elle était la sœur jumelle qui avait été maudite par Serpentard. Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent avec joie, car la femme de Griffondor pensait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa sœur jumelle._

_« La malédiction a été levée ! » dit-elle avec joie à sa sœur. Mais sa sœur secoua la tête._

_« Non, je suis encore maudite, et mes enfants aussi. Mais le sort n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il ne m'a as changée en phoque, mais en selkie. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir un esprit humain, même quand je nageais dans la mer froide et que je m'enfuyais des baleines et des requins, et des harpons des hommes._

_Mais parfois, je ressentais le besoin d'enlever ma peau de phoque et d'étirer mes jambes sur le rivage, pour à nouveau marcher comme une femme, et une de ces fois, alors que j'étais proche de donner naissance à mon fils, un homme qui connaissait ces choses là a trouvé ma peau de selkie et l'a prise, et en faisant cela, il a prit mon âme et je suis devenue son esclave._

_Cependant… Ce qu'il n'a pas réalisé était que c'était en fait lui, mon esclave. Une selkie peut faire faire des choses hommes qu'une simple femme ne pourrait pas. J'ai eu un pouvoir sur lui qu'il n'a lui-même jamais suspecté. Je peux lui faire faire presque tout, à part lui faire rendre ma peau et ma liberté._

_Alors nous nous sommes mariés. Et peu après, mon fils est né, le fils de Godric Griffondor. Il est assis là, dans la propre école de son père, comme il devrait l'être, et maintenant que j'ai rendu ce que j'ai volé, je le confie au soin de son père et renonce à mes droits sur lui. J'ai une fille qui porte ma malédiction, et qui la donnera aussi à ses enfants, et je dois retourner à elle. Dis à mon fils que je l'aime, mais que c'est maintenant au tour de son père… »_

_Et avec cela, elle partit. Sa sœur ne put pas la convaincre de rester. Elle regarda son neveu, qui ressemblait au fils qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Griffondor. Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient trois filles en bonne santé. Mais elle connaissait les hommes, et ils étaient assez obsédés par vouloir des fils. Bien… Maintenant, son époux en avait un ._

_Elle alla trouver son époux et lui dit que c'était son propre fils qui était finalement arrivé à l'école, et il pleura de joie, et puis de tristesse, quand sa femme lui raconta la vie de sa sœur comme selkie tenue prisonnière par son mari. Ils élevèrent le garçon, le laissant vivre avec eux même pendant les vacances scolaires, et le fils de l'un des autres fondateurs, Rowena Serdaigle, était l'un de ses meilleurs amis._

_Après avoir fini l'école, lui et son ami voyagèrent dans le nord, pour voir sa mère qui lui manquait. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'il avait commencé l'école à Poudlard. Il lui avait écrit par chouette postale, et elle lui avait répondu avec le chemin à suivre. Quand lui et son ami arrivèrent, son ami fut immédiatement séduit par la demi-sœur de Griffondor. Elle tomba aussi amoureuse de lui, et n'eut pas besoin d'être enchaînée puisqu'elle lui donna sa peau de selkie elle-même, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait aussi partir quand elle le souhaitait. Quand une selkie donne sa peau de son plein gré, par amour, elle n'est pas possédée._

_Le jeune Griffondor se réjouit de la visite à sa mère et à sa sœur. Il utilisa sa propre peau de selkie pour nager dans la mer avec sa sœur, n'ayant jamais connu la liberté de bondir dans les vagues sauvages de la mer, se contentant de l'eau du loch de l'école. Il savait cependant, que contrairement aux enfants de sa sœur, les siens ne seraient pas des selkies, car seules les filles de la famille transmettraient la malédiction de génération en génération._

_Il quitta son ami là où il devait se marier et vivre avec sa sœur, mais avant de partir, il s'introduit dans la cachette de son père et vola la peau de selkie de sa mère pour elle, la libérant. Il revint à la nage avec elle, et sa sœur et son meilleur ami leur firent au revoir depuis la plage, sur le point de commencer leur nouvelle vie ensemble._

_Leurs enfants furent bien sûr magiques, car ayant un sorcier pour père. Quand leurs enfants furent assez âgés, ils les envoyèrent à Poudlard, et c'est une chose particulière que, dans cette famille, pendant des générations après cela, tous les garçons furent répartis à Serdaigle, et toutes les filles devinrent des Serpentards, et elle furent connues pour leur intelligence et leurs ruses féminines. A chaque génération, il y eut au moins une fille, afin que les traits des selkies soient garantis de passer encore et encore…_

_Et la malédiction de Serpentard continue…_

Elle s'assit, et Harry la fixa. Il remarqua maintenant à quel point ses yeux étaient noirs et grands. Il avait trouvé avant qu'ils étaient énormes, mais il n'avait pas saisi pourquoi le noir les remplissait presque entièrement, pourquoi il n'y avait presque pas de blanc visible, comme pour les yeux d'animaux. Comme un chien. Comme Crocdur, ou même Dunkirk. Et comme un phoque.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais continua à la fixer, sa gorge paralysée. Finalement, elle regarda ses mains et dit « Tu n't'ai jamais d'mandé pourquoi j'avais des gants, Harry ? »

Il fit oui de la tête, regardant ses mains. « De nombreuses fois. » Où voulait-elle en venir ? se demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi les portes-tu ? »

Il l'avait finalement demandé, alors, lentement, elle les enleva, ses doigts pâles longs et minces à la lueur des torches. Puis elle leva chaque main, paume face à lui, et lentement, elle écarta les doigts, la lumière filtrant à travers la peau délicate de la membrane reliant chaque doigt à son voisin.

xxxxx


	40. Chap 15

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre quinze

Marches

Chaque marche doit être aussi large que toutes les autres, et chaque contre-marche doit être aussi haute que toute les autres… Quand vous montez un escalier, dès la première marche, vos jambes savent quelle devrait être la hauteur suivante. On peut trébucher sur une bosse sur un terrain plat. Une variation d'un quart de pouce suffira… C'est très simple, une erreur commune, pour un constructeur d'escalier d'oublier d'ajouter à ses calculs les trois-quarts de pouce d'épaisseur du plancher qui n'est pas encore fini. Ensuite… Il a un escalier avec une première marche qui a trois quarts de pouce de moins que les autres. Dans un escalier comme celui-là, les gens n'arrêterons jamais de trébucher, même ceux qui en connaisse les défauts.

--Tracy Kidder, House page 267-8

Harry regarda avec étonnement les mains palmées de Mariah Kirkner.

« Tu sais d'où j'viens, Harry ? » lui demanda Mariah, ses grands yeux noirs forant dans les siens. Il était seulement vaguement conscient qu'elle avait parlé. Se concentrant maintenant, il réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et acquiesça.

« Je pense. Des Orkneys, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Dis Orkney. Ou les îles Orkney. Pendant des siècles, ma famille a vécu sur l'île de Roussay. Tu sais c'qu'veux dire Orkney ? » Il secoua la tête. « C'est l'mot norvégien pour île aux phoques. Orkney est composé de nombreuses îles, bien sûr, pas juste une. » Il déglutit. Il n'avait jamais su ce que ce nom signifiait. « C'est pour c'la que Griffondor et son épouse ont pris sa sœur là-bas. Pour la compagnie. Les autres phoques. »

« Exact. » dit-il, perdu. Il était si choqué par tout cela qu'il ne réagissait pas très bien, il le savait. « Et tu… Tu es… » Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Tu es une selkie. Sa tête tournait. Il était tellement confus. « Mais… Tu ne portes pas toujours ces gants… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ma mère me coupait la membrane quand j'étais gamine. Je l'fais encore, mais il y a toujours un moment où elle r'pousse, et j'dois attendre. Alors j'porte les gants. Si tout l'monde savait… On pens'rait que j'suis bizarre. Alors je l'cache. »

Harry grimaça, pensant à sa cicatrice. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la cacher. « Je comprends. » dit-il simplement. « Et tu… Tu peux… Attirer les hommes quand tu veux. Comme pour les vélanes. »

Elle acquiesça. « Mon frère peut aussi. Pour les femmes, bien sûr. Oh, c'était un play-boy terrible à l'école. C'la devient plus facile pour un selkie, mâle ou femelle, après l'âge de quinze ou seize ans. C'est plus fort. »

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. « Comment a-t-il eu l'amulette ? »

Ses yeux s'écartillèrent. « Ah oui, l'amulette. Tu vois, après la chute de Tu-sais-qui, après que tu l'aies défait, il y a eu un coup d'balai général dans le monde magique. Tous ceux qui avaient été à Serpentard à l'école étaient suspectés d'avoir été des mangemorts. Ma mère a perdu son travail, et nous avons eu une période dure. Mon père ne gagnait pas beaucoup, et nous avions des dettes à la Gringotts… » l'esprit de Harry travailla rapidement, déchiffrant tout cela. Dans mon autre vie, Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, alors sa mère n'a jamais perdu son travail, et le frère de Mariah ne s'est jamais senti particulièrement obligé d'aller dans le lac, chercher l'amulette, alors elle y était encore quand j'ai secouru Ginny…

Elle soupira. « La légende d'l'amulette été transmise dans notre famille. Les mères l'ont racontée à leurs p'tits depuis toujours, à c'qu'il semble… » Harry pouvait les imaginer, ressemblant à Mariah avec leurs cheveux noirs en désordre et de grands yeux remplis d'esprit, chuchotant le conte à de petits visages pâles tournés vers elles, rassemblés autour du foyer, tandis que les vents hivernaux fouettaient l'extérieur d'un cottage de pierre sur un rivage rocheux et désert… « Après un certain temps, j'pense qu'des parties d'l'histoire ont été considérées comme inventées par ceux qui la racontaient. De la broderie, tu vois, comme tout'les traditions orales. Pour leur donner plus de vie. Chaqu'génération mettant sa marque dessus. Mais Munro croyait la partie concernant l'amulette, et il s'est mit dans la tête d'aller dans l'lac essayer d'la chercher, comme il pensait qu'elle aurait beaucoup d'valeur. Si elle était réelle. Il a utilisé ses charmes de selkie sur la fille du roi du lac. Cela ne march'pas qu'sur les femmes humaines. Et il a convaincu son père d'lui donner la pierre avec l'amulette. Munro l'a ramenée à la maison, et nous l'avons tous ouverte ensemble.

J'avais seul'ment quatre ans. Munro a une douzaine d'années de plus que moi. Je n'oublierai jamais quand ma mère l'a ouverte… C'était comme dans un rêve, comme voir pour de vrai le soulier de vair de cendrillon, ou Rumpelstiltskin filer de l'or à partir de la paille. Nous l'avons tous admirée longtemps. Elle était belle et parfaite, protégée pendant un millier d'année à l'intérieur de la pierre. Après, maman l'a rangée dans le coffre qu'elle cache sous le foyer, et où nous gardons nos rares trésors, et j'pensais qu'elle y était cachée en sécurité… Mais un peu plus tard, Munro a donné à mes parents de nombreux galions, et n'a pas voulu dire où il les avait eus. Ils étaient tellement inquiets qu'il ait fait quelque chose qui l'envoie en prison, mais il a juré qu'non. Et c'la nous a aidé à tenir, à survivre jusqu'à c'que ma mère retrouve du travail… »

Elle soupira et regarda sa membrane. « Il a du la vendre. Peut-être même que papa et maman savaient, et qu'ils ne m'l'ont pas dit. Mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire. J'suis celle qui porte la malédiction, j'suis celle dont les enfants seront comme moi. J'sais qu'c'est lui qui a trouvé comment la sortir du lac, mais c'est mon droit de naissance. Et elle l'a. Ginny. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle signifie pour moi… »

Il acquiesça. « Ginny l'a achetée dans l'allée des embrumes. » dit-il doucement.

Elle leva le visage vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Mais comment a-t-elle pu la payer ? L'or que Munro a eu pour elle ? J'n'avais jamais vu autant d'or à la fois avant, et même depuis lors… »

Il réfléchit à la question de comment Ginny avait pu se la payer, et cela lui fit penser à d'autres choses qu'il avait vues chez Borgin et Burkes, quand il avait accidentellement atterri là-bas la première fois qu'il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette. (il réalisa soudain que c'était peu de temps avant que Lucius Malfoy donne le journal de Tom Jedusor à Ginny, chez Flourish et Blotts… Il devait l'avoir eu sur lui pendant qu'il était chez Borgin et Burkes…) Comme il écoutait caché dans un placard dans la boutique poussiéreuse de magie noire, il avait pu découvrir quelques uns des objets de l'inventaire là-bas : la main de gloire, un collier en opale enchanté, et maintenant, il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. « Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre a acheté l'amulette avant Ginny. » dit-il lentement, formulant encore sa théorie. « Beaucoup d'autres personnes. Peut-être qu'elle a causé à ces personnes autant de problèmes qu'elle en a causé à Serpentard, alors ils l'ont ramenée, et le commerçant a dû en réduire le prix… »

Elle rit, quelque peu amèrement. « Oui, il pouvait probablement gagner bien plus d'argent avec une amulette maudite qu'avec une qui ne l'était pas… » Elle put voir que Harry était étonné. « Disons juste qu'j'ai entendu des choses sur Borgins et Burkes. Tu achètes quelqu'chose là-bas et tu le ramènes… On ne te rend pas ton argent. Tu as un avoir de soixante-quinze pour cent du prix d'achat. Maintenant, Ginny a pu se l'acheter parc'qu'elle était moins chère après avoir été achetée et ramenée de nombreuses fois, mais c'la n'signifie pas que Borgins et Burkes ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'argent avec… »

Il y avait cependant encore quelque chose qui dérangeait Harry. « Ce que je ne comprends pas toujours pas est comment Draco n'a pas coulé quand il était dans le lac avec toi. Je veux dire, tu peux respirer sous l'eau, d'accord ? Et tu as dit que ton frère avait lié une amitié avec une des habitantes du lac. Mais pourquoi Draco n'a pas bu la tasse ? »

« Aussi longtemps qu'il m'touchait, il était en sécurité. Quand on est dans l'eau avec une créature magique, tout c'qu'on a b'soin d'faire est dl'a toucher pour être en sécurité. » Harry fut éclairé par une autre révélation concernant son autre vie. C'est cela ! pensa-t-il. C'est pour cela que Ginny était encore en vie quand je suis allé dans le lac pour la sauver de la créature qui était née de l'œuf de basilik avec son cheveu dedans… C'était une créature magique sous-marine, et comme elle était touchée par elle, cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau ! Même si elle essayait de la tuer… Il se sourit à lui-même à cause de l'ironie de la situation.

Mariah écarta encore ses mains, les fixant comme si c'était un luxe, quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait normalement pas. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Harry, son regard très franc. « As-tu jamais… Fais… Quelque chose… sous l'eau avec une de tes petites amies ? Dans la salle de bain des préfets, peut-être ? »

Harry se sentit rougir en se souvenant avoir été avec Hermione là… Mais ils n'avaient techniquement rien fait sous l'eau. Lentement, il réalisa, et en resta bouche bée, ses yeux s'écartillant. « Tu… Tu couchais avec Malfoy sous l'eau ? »

Elle rit follement, l'air très contente d'elle. « Non. Nous étions bien réveillés. » dit-elle, l'amusement perlant dans sa voix. Ses yeux noirs brillaient et un sourire malicieux rôdait encore au coin de ses lèvres.

Harry déglutit, se souvenant comment il s'était senti quand elle faisait de son mieux pour l'attirer, le sentiment de perdre son esprit et d'être complètement esclave de ses hormones. Il hésita avant de lui demander, mais il le fit finalement. « As-tu… As-tu utilisé tes charmes de selkie pour faire faire cela à Draco ? » Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Elle arrêta de sourire et eut soudain l'air très sérieuse. « Non » dit-elle, sa voix ferme. « Il aurait pu partir à n'importe quel moment. Je l'jure. J'n'voulais pas l'avoir comme c'la. Ce… Avec toi… C'était la toute première fois que… Que j'essayais c'la. Je… J'n'ai pas réalisé à quel point c'la t'affecterait, Harry. Je suis désolée, vraiment. Tu avais l'air de devenir fou. Je n'voulais pas torturer ou quoiqu'ce soit… »

Il ne savait pas croire, et il secoua la tête avec étonnement. « Alors… Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela ? Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Oui. » Il la crut.

« Alors pourquoi… »

« Elle a l'amulette ! » s'écria soudain Mariah. « C'était afin qu'elle nous voie ensemble ! »

Harry était intrigué sur le pourquoi elle voulait cela. « Quoi ? »

Mariah leva son menton. « Je n'suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'elle t'aime, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'quitte pas Draco est parc'qu'elle a peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je n'sais pas qui elle croie tromper. » Bien, pensa Harry, j'ai certainement été longtemps trompé. « Oui, il l'aime. Plus qu'il n'm'aime. Je sais c'la. » sa voix était plus douce, plus triste maintenant. « Mais j'pense que c'la peut changer. Il la haie aussi, parc'qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il veut la faire souffrir autant qu'il souffre. Alors il sort avec moi et essaye de s'faire prendre… Et puis de s'en tirer. L'amour et la haine mènent une guerre en lui, et c'est lui qui perd. Il veut vraiment qu'elle montre qu'elle se soucie de lui, qu'elle se préoccupe de c'qu'il fait. Mais lui et moi savons qu'elle ne le fera jamais parc'qu'elle t'aime. »

Harry déglutit. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que toi et Draco avez parlé de cela ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il ne voudra pas. Il refuse. Alors… J'ai pensé que peut-être que si c'était toi qu'elle perdait si elle n'parlait pas à Draco et n'lui disait pas que c'est fini, elle ferait peut-être quelqu'chose. Qu'elle en finisse avec lui et t'réclame pour m'écarter… »

Harry s'exclama. « Tu voulais que Ginny me voie dans l'amulette ? Avec toi ? Nu ? » Sa tête tournait. Il pensait que lui et Ron étaient les seuls à essayer de faire rompre Draco et Ginny, alors que Mariah avait son propre plan pour arriver au même but.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Que Draco soit avec moi ne la rendait pas jalouse. En colère, oui, c'la la met en colère. Elle a sa fierté, comme tout l'monde. Mais son amour pour toi est plus fort que c'la, et je peux t'dire qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelqu'chose. Qu'elle te voie avec moi pourrait lui mettre le feu, et la faire réagir. Et donner à Draco et à moi une chance d'être heureux aussi. » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. « Je le faisais pour vous deux. Tu pourrais me montrer un peu de gratitude. »

Mais Harry souhaitait qu'elle soit venue le voir et lui ait expliqué qu'elle avait le même but, afin qu'ils puissent coopérer sur un plan, un plan différent. Il haïssait penser à comment Ginny réagirait si elle avait tenu l'amulette quand lui et Mariah étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le regard noir qu'elle reçut confirma qu'elle n'avait pas de gratitude à attendre. « J'espère juste que Ginny n'a pas vu cette petite scène, qu'elle ne touchait pas l'amulette ! Comme c'est stupide ! C'est plutôt le genre de chose qui la ferait rester avec Draco Malfoy ! Comment as-tu pu… As-tu pu… » bafouilla-t-il, s'arrêtant à cours de mots.

Idiote, idiote, idiote.

Mariah haussa les épaules. « Je pense que j'ai raison. » dit-elle calmement, avec une trace de fierté et de sûreté en soi. « Nous verrons. »

Et elle se releva comme si de rien n'était et remit sa robe par-dessus ce qu'elle portait, sortant du passage et laissant Harry prendre sa robe et la suivre, afin qu'il ne se perde pas.

Ils parlèrent à peine pendant tout le temps où ils continuèrent à patrouiller. C'était déconcertant de continuer d'être en sa présence jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Malgré ses meilleures intentions, c'était très difficile de ne pas se l'imaginer à nouveau dans le tunnel, sa peau brillant à la lueur des torches, son souffle chaud dans sa bouche, et par-dessus le marché, il avait des images d'elle des multiplettes dans la tête (bien qu'il n'y ai pas retouché depuis qu'il les avait utilisées).

A la longue, ils revinrent dans le hall d'entrée et retrouvèrent les autres patrouilleurs pour le troisième quart. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, personne ne suspectait ce que lui et Mariah avaient fait dans les tunnels. Pas étonnant que Draco Malfoy et elle s'en sortent à chaque fois, pensa-t-il.

Rusard et Flitwick étaient les patrouilleurs de l'équipe du personnel pour le troisième quart. Rusard regarda suspicieusement Harry (Il réagissait de cette façon envers Harry depuis sa première année, et particulièrement depuis la seconde, quand il avait été convaincu que Harry avait pétrifié sa chatte), mais Flitwick salua jovialement Harry, comme à son habitude, l'air juste un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude en classe. Hermione était dans le troisième quart. Elle descendit les larges marches avec Karl Fauth, un des nouveaux préfets de Griffondor de cinquième année, qui bâillait alertement, suivant ses pas et marchant sur l'ourlet de sa robe plus d'une fois, ce qui lui valu un regard coléreux et fatigué. Un binôme de Serdaigle qui était descendu avec Flitwick achevait le nouveau groupe, et Harry fut un signe de la tête à Hermione comme il se traînait dans les marches conduisant à la tour Griffondor. Puis il se tourna pour la regarder à nouveau. Elle le regardait avec colère maintenant, à la place de Fauth, et il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais elle et les autres commencèrent leur patrouille. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand Hermione avait eut l'air aussi en colère avec lui. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pensé être sur le point de recevoir un très méchant maléfice de préfète en chef.

Il pénétra fatigué dans la salle commune, un peu de repos avant le match du lendemain lui tardait, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas Mariah quand il fermerait les yeux… Le match n'était que l'après-midi, alors il pourrait dormir tard. En fait, il trouvait que ce serait mieux pour lui de jouer seulement une heure ou deux après s'être levé plutôt que de se lever tôt et de passer la matinée à faire des choses avant de jouer. Il n'aurait pas autant de temps pour se fatiguer avant le match.

Mais ce qu'il vit en rentrant dans la salle commune arrêta net le train de ses pensées, et il se figea en plein milieu du trou du portrait. Ron se tenait à côté de la fenêtre avec sa sœur dans les bras. Elle se tenait à lui par la taille et avait enfoui son visage dans son torse. Elle pleurait de tout son cœur, et Harry déglutit, sentant son propre cœur se briser. Elle avait vu. Elle avait touché l'amulette précisément au mauvais moment, et elle avait vu… Hermione savait aussi, réalisa-t-il. Elle doit l'avoir découverte avant de quitter la salle commune pour aller patrouiller. C'est pour cela qu'elle le regardait ainsi…

Son cœur se serra en lui, et il voulut aller la voir, tout expliquer, mais elle se tenait désespérément à Ron, et ses pieds semblaient enracinés à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ron leva les yeux et le vit. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais simplement stupéfait. Par-dessus la tête de Ginny, son meilleur ami et frère de la fille qu'il aimait formula du bout des lèvres 'Que s'est-il passé ?'.

Ginny ne lui avait pas dit alors. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait dit à Hermione, pleuré sur elle, puis Hermione était allée chercher Ron pour la relayer quand elle avait dû partir. Harry se frappa la tête. Il souhaitait pouvoir le faire plus fort. Cela ne faisait pas assez mal. Du bout des lèvres aussi, il répondit à Ron 'Je suis stupide'.

Ron exagéra les mouvements de sa bouche, répondant en silence, 'Je sais. Mais que s'est-il passé ?'

Harry lutta pour ne pas lui tirer la langue. Il regarda Ginny, pleurant comme si c'était la fin du monde, et il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient de ses propres yeux, les laissant passer sans retenue sur son visage. Ron le remarqua. Comme il tapotait le dos de sa sœur et la berçait d'avant en arrière, il réitéra encore une fois sa question silencieuse 'Harry, que diable s'est-il passé ?'.

Harry s'essuya les yeux sous les lunettes, mais ses propres larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Oh mon Dieu. Elle est incroyablement blessée. C'était la blessure qu'il voulait lui épargner quand il ne lui avait rien dit pour Draco et Felice, comme il pensait alors qu'elle aimait encore Draco Malfoy. Et maintenant, il l'avait quand même blessée. Il ne put s'empêcher de renifler, et puis, complètement contre sa volonté, un sanglot lui échappa, et Ginny se retourna.

Ses yeux.

Oh, les yeux de Ginny quand elle était en colère et voulait mourir… Il n'avait jamais voulu la rendre comme cela, jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait. Ce n'est pas vrai, se rappela-t-il. Elle a aussi été malheureuse quand elle a réalisé qu'elle aurait pu aller au bal de Noël avec moi, si elle n'avait pas déjà accepté l'invitation de Neville. Mais il avait été trop nombriliste et déprimé du refus de Cho Chang à l'époque pour prêter attention à sa détresse, et bien qu'elle ait été bouleversée alors, s'enfuyant à toute hâte de la pièce, c'était un degré de malheur totalement différent…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, se tenant face à elle, les larmes coulant sur leur visage à tous les deux. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui lancer une malédiction, ou l'injurier, ou le frapper de ses poings comme elle l'avait fait au château d'Ascog. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'avança de quelques pas et arracha l'amulette autour de son cou, brisant la chaîne, et la jeta au sol devant lui, avant que son visage ne s'effondre à nouveau et qu'elle ne s'enfuie dans l'escalier des filles.

Quand il n'entendit plus le bruit de ses pas, Harry leva les yeux vers Ron, voyant qu'il avait aussi pleuré par compassion pour sa sœur, ne connaissant même pas la cause de sa détresse. Il s'essuya le visage avec impatience et finalement, il parla à haute voix.

« Bon sang, Harry. Tu voudrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Harry déglutit, son visage encore humide, tout encore légèrement flou, même avec ses lunettes sur le nez. « Pas spécialement. » croassa-t-il, bien qu'il se demande momentanément s'il pourrait convaincre Ron de le tuer, pour mettre un terme à sa souffrance… Il regarda l'amulette posée sur le sol de la salle commune, et après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il s'accroupit finalement pour la prendre. La tenant dans sa paume et puis refermant sa main autour pendant quelques secondes, il reçut une image immédiate de Ginny, couchée sur son lit, toute habillé, trop chagrinée pour se soucier de se changer, serrant un oreiller contre elle et continuant à pleurer…

Mettant l'amulette dans sa poche, il se tourna pour grimper l'escalier de son dortoir, ne se retournant pas. Il se souvint comment Hermione avait réagi avec lui, et il se demanda s'il allait perdre ses deux meilleurs amis en plus de Ginny. Il était assez clair qu'une fois que Ron connaîtrait toute l'histoire, ils seraient tous deux du côté de sa sœur. Comme ils le devraient, pensa-t-il, se condamnant. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi mal était quand il avait découvert dans son autre vie que Jamie était morte, et Ginny aussi. Il se revoyait à nouveau en train d'apprendre les terribles nouvelles. Ginny ne voudra plus jamais rien à voir à faire avec moi. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être morte en ce qui le concernait. Sauf que cette fois…

Il était son assassin.

xxxxx

« Harry ! Que fais-tu ? Lève-toi ! »

« Hmm… ? »

« Le match ! » lui cria Sirius dans les oreilles. « Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne t'a réveillé ici ? »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Harry, groggy, se frottant les yeux. « Quelle heure est-il ? » Il regarda vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était à la lutte pour traverser un ciel automnal couvert typiquement écossais.

« Midi trente. Le match est dans une demie-heure. »

Harry se sentit maintenant complètement éveillé. « Quoi ? Merde, je suis désolé Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne m'a pas réveillé… »

Mais il savait. Ils avaient probablement tous entendu parler de lui avec Mariah dans les tunnels. Et tout le monde le haïssait profondément maintenant. D'abord, il s'était ridiculisé avec le sort de transformation des serpents en filles, et maintenant, ceci. Tous ceux qui à Griffondor allaient aller voir le match prévoyaient probablement déjà de soutenir L'Angleterre et Ron, et il était même probable que même ses supporters les plus acharnés, comme les frères Creevey, allaient aussi encourager l'Angleterre. (Bien que, pour être juste, ils étaient anglais.) Harry regarda penaudement son parrain, qui sortait au hasard les habits de Harry de sa garde robe, essayant de trouver sa tenue de Quidditch. Peut-être que si je ne le dis rien à Sirius de la nuit dernière jusqu'après le match, il me supportera au moins.

La recherche de Sirius fut finalement fructueuse, et il commença à lancer à Harry son uniforme galois, ne remarquant pas qu'il balançait les choses de telle manière que Harry dut se mettre de côté pour éviter que les protège-tibias assez durs et lourds ne lui rentrent dans la tête.

« Sirius ! Fais gaffe ! Je sais que tu étais batteur, mais je préfèrerais attendre le match pour commencer à éviter les cognards, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Sirius rit et partit vers la porte. « Habille-toi vite, Harry. J'ai fait préparer un nouveau portauloin à MacGonagall pour bientôt, comme l'autre a expiré il y a une heure. La plupart des élèves qui ont eu l'autorisation de partir ne sont déjà plus là. La dernière douzaine était sensée quitter le hall d'entrée avec le professeur MacGonagall il y a un quart d'heure. Toi et moi somme les derniers restant dans le château qui allons être au match aujourd'hui. En supposant que tu n'aies pas changé d'avis. »

Harry se débattait dans son pull et boutonnait son pantalon en même temps, et ses lunettes volèrent à cause de cela. Il soupira, exaspéré, faisant brusquement un sort d'attraction pour les faire revenir, comme elles avaient glissé sous le lit de Ron. Sirius haussa les sourcils et puis lui fit un signe de la tête comme Harry les remettait sur son nez.

« Sans baguette. Impressionnant. »

« Oui, bien c'est une de mes spécialités. Tu te souviens de la première tâche du Tournoi ? En tous cas, ce serait bien plus utile si je pouvais m'habiller avec un sort d'attraction. »

Sirius secoua la tête, ayant l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire. « N'essaye pas. » Ton père était bon avec les sorts d'attraction aussi, et il a essayé cela le jour de son mariage, parce qu'il était vraiment en retard sur son emploi du temps. Il s'est fait mal avec cet espèce de ceinture… Comment ça s'appelle… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Heu… Tu parles d'une gaine ? »

« C'est cela ! Il a fini avec la gaine enroulée autour de sa tête comme un turban. Je lui ai dit que je le trouvais éblouissant comme cela, et qu'il devrait aller à la cérémonie en la portant sur sa tête, mais il m'a menacé de me démettre au rang de simple garçon d'honneur et de prendre Remus comme témoin si je faisais encore une 'suggestion' comme celle-là… »

Harry pouffa de rire en attachant ses lacets, reconnaissant que Sirius le fasse rire, pour le relaxer, comme il avait probablement relaxé son père tendu le jour de son mariage. (les menaces de sa destitution n'étant qu'une plaisanterie). Pense juste au match. Ne pense qu'au match, se dit-il sévèrement. Ma foutue vie privée attendra plus tard. Maintenant… J'ai du boulot.

Harry fut prêt avec dix minutes d'avance. Lui et Sirius descendirent dans la salle commune et puis sortirent dans le couloir par le trou du portrait. Sirius avait déjà pris son balai pour lui, et quand le portauloin fit effet cinq minutes plus tard, Harry avait l'impression que le manche lui cognait sur la tête comme ils étaient projetés dans l'espace, le crochet le saisissant derrière son nombril et le tirant vers un château au Pays de Galles, vers son premier match de Quidditch professionnel.

Ils atterrirent dans les vestiaires gallois, qui étaient désertés à l'exception d'Owen, qui ouvrit de grands yeux frénétiques en voyant Harry.

« Harry ! » Te voilà. Erica est prête à jouer, au cas où tu ne serais pas venu ! A quoi pensais-tu ? »

Harry passa penaudement la main dans ses cheveux. « Je me suis endormi. » dit-il faiblement. Owen regarda Sirius avec incrédulité.

« Endormi ? » dit-il sa voix couinant à la fin. Harry grimaça.

« Désolé. Sirius m'a amené ici à temps, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec espoir. A son soulagement, Owen lui fit un signe de la tête.

« De peu. » dit-il, grognon. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de gronder Harry pour son retard. Il revint immédiatement aux affaires. « Bon, Harry… Comment est ton balai ? Tu l'as nettoyé hier ? Tu as arrangé les brindilles ? »

Harry confessa qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais après un examen sommaire, Owen déclara. « Ca fera. » avec un ton un peu dégoûté, et puis les trois descendirent le couloir menant au terrain herbeux. Quand il atteignit la porte voûtée, il fut complètement surpris par le bruit et la vue qui s'offraient à lui. A l'intérieur des vestiaires, les épais murs de pierre isolaient très bien du reste du monde. Maintenant ses oreilles étaient assaillies par le rugissement de la foule qui devait compter cinquante mille têtes. Par dessus cela, il entendit une voix lisant monotonement des réclames pour divers produits de sorciers, occupant le temps avant le match. Toutes les ouvertures dans les murs en-dessous des créneaux avaient leurs bâches protectrices enlevées, comme des stores de fenêtres, et il put y voir rang après rang des spectateurs qui étaient prêts à regarder l'Angleterre jouer contre le Pays de Galles, les drapeaux blancs avec la croix rouge d'un côté, et les drapeaux verts avec les dragons rouges de l'autre. Il y avait aussi des personnes assises dans les gradins qui avaient été élevés au-dessus des murailles, plus haut que les murs du château eux-même, et où Harry pensait que la vue devait être la meilleure, même si ces sièges n'étaient pas abrités du mauvais temps (s'il devait y en avoir). Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait de nombreux aurors positionnés au milieu des spectateurs, comme pendant le match auquel Harry avait assisté pendant l'été. Ils avaient l'air sévère et professionnels, et Harry essaya de ne pas penser à la raison de leur présence.

Il regarda les autres joueurs gallois, attendant sur un terrain terriblement vert, portant les mêmes pull et pantalons rouges que lui, avec la même robe mi blanche, mi verte avec le dragon rouge qui semblait leur grimper dans le dos. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux joueurs anglais de l'autre côté du terrain, chacun portant un pull et un pantalon gris acier, surmontés de robes d'une blancheur aveuglante avec la croix rouge de St George dans le dos, comme s'ils portaient tous une armure et des côtes de mailles sous leurs capes volumineuses, se préparant à partir en croisade, ou à se battre à Azincourt. Mais pour arme, ils n'avaient pas d'arc ou de grosses épées, mais les nouveaux balais Jupiter 5000, tous identiques, parfaits jusqu'à la dernière brindille, chacun brillant comme phare dans l'après-midi gris d'automne. Ron lui avait parlé de ces nouveaux balais. Ron pouvait garder le sien aussi, alors il avait maintenant un beau nouveau balai pour jouer dans l'équipe de la maison aussi, mais c'était la première fois que Harry les voyait. Il essaya de ne pas ressentir une pointe d'envie à la vue de ces beaux balais neufs.

Ron était le plus grand de son équipe, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ressemblait encore plus à un chevalier qui se préparait à la bataille que tous les autres joueurs anglais. Il avait rasé d'assez près sa barbe rousse, bien que Harry sache qu'elle pousserait de manière notable pendant le match (c'était deux jours avant la pleine lune) et d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'impression qu'il était un chevalier d'un temps passé sur le point de partir à la bataille, ou de jouter pour sa vie, peut-être.

Jamais auparavant Harry n'avait fait un match de Quidditch en se sentant certain qu'il allait perdre, mais maintenant, c'était le cas. Il se sentait complètement dépassé et intimidé par l'équipe anglaise, avec leurs balais neufs brillants, et cela acheva presque complètement de le défaire quand il vit Remus Lupin donner une tape dans le dos de Ron et lui sourire avant de revenir sur le bord du terrain. Harry avait mal. Sirius était vraiment le seul de son côté. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda, trouvant son parrain en train de lui sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. » dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans Harry comme dans un livre ouvert. Ou peut-être simplement détecté quelques uns de ses doutes. « Fais simplement ce que tu fais le mieux au mieux de tes capacités. Personne ne peux t'en demander plus. »

Harry acquiesça nerveusement, son estomac papillonnant de manière déconcertante. Sirius le laissa et le bruit de la foule s'éleva comme elle perçut collectivement que le match allait commencer. Puis le monde devint flou quand il s'envola avec ses co-équipiers montrant leurs techniques de vol, se déplaçant en formation le long d'un côté du terrain pendant que l'équipe anglaise volait de l'autre. Une voix familière lut les noms de l'équipe anglaise comme les quatorze sportifs filaient dans l'air glacé, terminant par « …Eeeeet Weasley ! » L'équipe anglaise vira et tourna, en faisant encore plus, pour le plus grand plaisir du public. L'annonce des joueurs de l'équipe galloise suivit, et Harry eut l'impression d'être temporairement sourd jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son propre nom dans la litanie « Potter ! » suivi par un autre rugissement d'approbation montant du côté gallois quand la liste fut finie. Ce rugissement était quelque chose. Il était réconfortant, mais de ce qu'il savait, il n'y avait personne du côté gallois qui l'encourageait, à part Sirius, qui était dans la tribune haute de ce côté, souriant et applaudissant en continu. En volant, Harry regarda rapidement le côté anglais. Ron avait eu des tickets dans la tribune haute pour Hermione, Ginny, et ses grands-frères étaient là aussi, avec ses parents… Ne pense pas à Ginny, se dit-il gravement. Même Maggie était là, bien que Harry ne voie pas Rogue. Toute la famille Weasley était venue pour Ron, rayonnant de fierté, et Harry eut encore mal, souffrant qu'ils ne le supportent pas.

Assez, se dit-il ; irrité d'envier une fois encore la famille de Ron. Je pensais que j'en avais fini avec cela. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le match, sur ce qu'il devait faire, et il rejoignit les autres joueurs autour du centre du terrain, là où le souaffle allait être libéré, lançant l'action. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil aux Weasley, furtivement, puis se força à détourner les yeux.

Ne pense pas à Ginny.

Avant que Harry ne réalise ce qui arrivait, un des poursuiveurs anglais avait le souaffle et il filait déjà au-dessus du terrain vers les buts gallois. L'atmosphère était tendue avec les joueurs sur leurs balais qui se poursuivaient, tandis que les batteurs frappaient déjà les cognards en tous sens avec des bruits perçant les oreilles quand les bandes de métal des battes rencontraient les lourdes balles de fer. Harry imita ses co-équipiers en évitant les cognards en route, mais à sa déception, le souaffle vola dans l'un des anneaux comme s'il était magnétiquement attiré par quelque chose de l'autre côté, et la voix familière qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt cria « Montague marque ! DIX A ZERO POUR L'ANGLETERRE ! »

Harry leva brièvement les yeux, réalisant finalement que c'était la voix de Ludo Verpey, juste comme à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il détourna son regard juste à temps pour voir un cognard foncer droit sur lui et il l'évita. Il descendit près du sol, à simplement six pieds de hauteur, sentant le vent que faisaient les autres joueurs au-dessus de lui. Il ne regarda la première fois que Ron marqua. Il se dirigea vers le but anglais, pensant qu'il remonterait une fois qu'il serait là-bas pour voler au-dessus de l'action à la recherche du vif. Il fut pris par surprise au milieu de sa chute, et ce fut un miracle qu'il ne s'écrase pas, quand il entendit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Verpey crier « Weasley marque ! VINGT A ZERO POUR L'ANGLETERRE ! »

Il fit remonter son balai et fila devant la gardienne anglaise, une sorcière à l'air formidable qui aurait pu être la grande sœur de Crabbe ou Goyle, avec ses cheveux noirs tenus par un chignon sévère, et un air colérique sur son visage large. Harry regarda autour de lui quand il fut à dix bon pieds au-dessus d'elle, à la recherche de cet éclat doré, les autres joueurs étant une tâche floue en mouvement à l'autre bout du terrain. Puis il fut distrait comme le rugissement de la foule s'élevait une fois encore et, commençant à donner l'impression qu'il était en rut, Verpey beugla encore une fois « Weasley marque ! »

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Ses poumons étaient serrés pour nulle autre raison que sa peur. Il avait peur de perdre devant tous ces gens. Et son meilleur ami en serait largement responsable. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il flottait près du gardien anglais… C'était peut-être ce qui faisait cela, qui lui faisait penser cela… Dans sa tête, il se trouva soudain projeté dans son autre vie, quand il était gardien de Serpentard et que sa némesis était Ron, capitaine et star de l'équipe de Griffondor. Bien, pensa-t-il, le lion était un symbole de l'Angleterre, et le dragon n'était pas loin du serpent, symbole de Serpentard…

Le match se jouait presque entièrement du côté Gallois, l'Angleterre marquant but après but. Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir bien gardé le compte, mais il pensait que Ron était à l'origine de la moitié de points anglais.

Il vola en cercles au-dessus du gardien anglais, espérant et priant pour que les poursuiveurs gallois réussisse à se retrouver bientôt de ce côté du terrain. Il se souvint d'une partie en cinquième année où il avait battu Ron dans son autre vie : durant ce match, il avait été tellement lassé que Ron dérobe continuellement le souaffle qu'il ne l'avait pas fait passer à un poursuiveur de Serpentard après avoir intercepté une tentative de but de Griffondor, mais il avait traversé tout le terrain avec impatience en personne, lui, le gardien de Serpentard, pour marquer contre celui de Griffondor, avant de revenir à son poste. L'autre gardien avait été si choqué qu'il avait laissé passe le souaffle devant lui sans bouger. Heureusement, il n'y avait absolument rien dans les règles qui interdise un joueur qui n'était pas poursuiveur de faire cela.

Harry sourit maintenant, sachant ce qu'il ferait. Bien, pour avoir cette place, j'ai pris une batte de batteur. Peut-être que pour gagner le match, spécialement contre Ron, je dois donner à mon équipe un autre poursuiveur. Au moins, jusqu'à ce que je repère le vif…

Harry plongea en avant, vers la masse des joueurs de l'autre côté du terrain. L'Angleterre venait encore de marquer (un autre joueur que Ron cette fois), et le score était de cent à zéro. Cela ne pouvait plus durer s'ils voulaient encore avoir une chance. Une fois que l'Angleterre aurait fait passer cinq souaffles de plus dans les anneaux, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de les battre. Même s'il prenait le vif à ce moment, ce serait un nul.

Le gardien gallois avait bloqué une autre tentative de but et recherchait nerveusement un poursuiveur gallois à qui lancer le souaffle, mais les poursuiveurs et batteurs anglais les bloquaient, tandis que l'attrapeur anglais, un petit homme noueux qui devait être au milieu de sa vingtaine, faisait des cercles au-dessus du gardien anglais, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

Harry plongea sur le batteur qui bloquait l'un de ses poursuiveurs. Il était seul sur lui tandis qu'il y avait deux joueurs anglais sur chaque autre poursuiveur. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à se souvenir du nom de ce poursuiveur d'abord, et puis il s'était rappelé que c'était une combinaison entre le nom de sa mère et celui du petit frère de Roger Davies : Evan Evans.

Le batteur vit Harry venir droit sur lui sans hésiter, et la panique prit place dans ses yeux pendant une demi-seconde, avant qu'il ne se sorte de sa route, évitant une collision. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de rentrer en collision avec lui, sachant qu'il pourrait l'éviter à la dernière seconde, mais il avait suffisamment effrayé le batteur anglais pour qu'il se déroute en premier. Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas eu une faute sifflée à son encontre pour avoir volé avec l'intention de rentrer dans quelqu'un. (Il aurait eu quelques difficultés à faire croire à quiconque qu'il voulait juste que l'autre joueur pense qu'il allait lui rentrer dedans). L'arbitre était occupé ailleurs, et il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait fait.

« Merci Harry ! » lui cria Evans, et quand le gardien vit que Evans était libéré, il lança le souaffle dans sa direction. Malheureusement, Ron se détacha de l'autre poursuiveur Gallois qu'il avait aidé à bloquer et il intercepta la balle, puis s'avança, encore une fois sur le point de marquer. Harry fronça les sourcils. C'est Evans qui était sensé attraper la balle, pas Ron. Mais les réflexes de Ron étaient de loin plus rapides que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre sur le terrain. Harry fit un signe au poursuiveur qui le suivit dans l'aire de but, où il pouvait y avoir autant de joueurs gallois que l'on voulait, mais un seul joueur anglais, à moins de risque de commettre une faute de position. Avec trois joueurs gallois défendant effectivement leurs trois anneaux, Ron ne réussit pas à marquer. En fait, Harry le vit regarder droit sur lui avant de lancer le souaffle droit dans l'anneau le plus proche de son meilleur ami. Les yeux plissés, Harry saisit le souaffle et puis plongea immédiatement sous la foule des joueurs, fonçant vers le but adverse et la sorcière mi-Crabbe, mi-Goyle qui l'y attendait là-bas. Evans et un autre poursuiveur le suivirent adroitement, et, n'ayant pas confiance en sa capacité à faire passer l'objet dans un anneau, comme il ne s'y était jamais vraiment exercé (il avait eu beaucoup de chance de marquer dans son autre vie), il le lança à Evans quand ils furent assez près, s'assurant qu'il restait en dehors de l'aire de but. Evans feinta à gauche et marqua au centre, répandant l'hystérie dans la partie galloise du stade-château. « CENT A DIX ! » Cria Verpey par-dessus le rugissement de la foule. Harry était content de ne pas avoir essayé de marquer. Attraper des souaffles ou les jeter à bonne distance après les avoir pris, il savait faire, mais le lancer avec précision dans un but qui était gardé était une toute autre histoire. Il connaissait ses limites.

Le problème avec les poursuiveurs de son équipe, réalisa-t-il, était qu'ils n'avaient pas été préparés de manière adéquate pour jouer contre Ron Weasley en s'entraînant contre les Harpies. Les Harpies étaient bonnes, les meilleures de la Ligue, mais comparé à la sorte de joueurs auxquels ils étaient habitués, Ron était une toute autre histoire. De tous les joueurs de l'équipe Galloise, Seul Harry savait ce à quoi Ron pensait, ce qu'il avait des chances de faire ensuite, ce dont il était capable.

Ce premier succès sembla galvaniser les poursuiveurs gallois, et après que le gardien anglais ait tenté de lancer le souaffle à un autre de ses poursuiveurs, une des autres poursuiveurs gallois, Westcoat, l'intercepta et elle marqua encore pour le Pays de Galles.

« CENT A VINGT ! »

Maintenant il y avait des allers et retours entre les deux extrémités du terrain. Harry pensa que ses coéquipiers commençaient à être dégoûtés par la bulle. Ils semblaient s'être réveillés maintenant, et comme son équipe marquait son quatrième but, tenant encore l'Angleterre à cent, Harry fut quelque peu choqué de ressentir un coup comme un cognard rentra en collision avec les brindilles de son balai, le faisant voler follement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la poignée avec détermination et file vers le haut pour le stabiliser.

Il rechercha le batteur qui l'aurait envoyé, mais étrangement, les deux batteurs anglais étaient à l'autre bout du terrain, frappant l'autre cognard de l'un vers l'autre en tentant d'en garder possession, de façon à pouvoir essayer d'avoir le poursuiveur qui tenterait de marquer encore un but contre leur gardien. Puis Harry leva les yeux et vit que le même cognard fonçait à nouveau droit sur lui. Il attendit la dernière seconde puis fit un écart sur le côté, sentant le projectile siffler à côté de son oreille. Il était bien trop près.

Il continua à suivre les six poursuiveurs et le souaffle d'un œil, et le cognard de l'autre. Il fit signe à ses batteurs. « Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour ça ? On dirait qu'il me suit. »

Ils acquiescèrent, volant vers lui avec leurs battes parées, et Harry vit que Ron avait encore intercepté une passe entre Evans et Wescoat. Harry fila vers Ron, et puis il vola juste à son côté comme ils se portaient tous deux vers le but gallois. Ron tourna la tête pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à Harry.

« Que diable penses-tu faire, Harry ? »

Harry gardait un œil sur le souaffle sous le bras de Ron. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je jouais au Quidditch. C'est un sport. Sur des balais. Tu vois, il y a sept personnes par équipe… »

« Fais chier Harry ! » dit-il en jurant, clairement irrité et distrait, ce qui était le but de Harry.

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi, Weasley. » dit Harry décidant de ne pas être familier.

« Oh, c'est comme ça, Potter ? Bien, prends ça… » Et il donna un violent coup de coude dans la côtes de Harry, lui coupant le souffle. Harry se demanda combien était pour l'avoir irrité alors qu'il essayait de marquer, et combien était pour les pleurs de Ginny de la nuit dernière…

Ne pense pas à Ginny, ne pense pas à Ginny…

« ET WEASLEY FAIT UNE FAUTE SUR POTTER ! POUSSER ! »

Harry sourit à Ron, s'écartant avant que Ron ne lui fasse encore goûter de son coude.

« EVANS VA PROCEDER AU LANCER FRANC POUR LE PAYS DE GALLES ! » déclara Verpey, après avoir vu les signes de main de l'arbitre. Ron dut rendre le souaffle à Evans. Harry avait essayé de le mettre en colère, et cela avait marché. Ses côtes n'étaient pas trop heureuses, mais il avait joué avec une douleur pire avant. Il connaissait bien Ron, et Ron se comportait très prévisiblement. Harry savait qu'il ne se laissait habituellement pas toucher par quelque chose de si mineur, mais il savait aussi que Ron avait le tempérament plus emporté à l'approche de la pleine lune. C'était de l'information interne, mais elle avait marché à son avantage. Et puis il y avait Ginny aussi…

Ne pense pas à Ginny, ne pense pas à Ginny…

C'était une rude partie, et bientôt, les fautes plurent sur les deux équipes. Des tirers (saisir le balai de l'adversaire), des intimidations, une épidémie de touchers (soudain, il y avait des coudes partout), et deux incidents de position par les joueurs anglais (une fois par Ron, qui n'avait pas pu arrêter son balai avant de pénétrer dans la surface de but, où l'un de ses coéquipiers essayait de marquer).

Le score avait atteint un niveau phénoménal que Harry n'avait jamais vu lors d'un match à l'école huit-cent trente à sept cent. L'attrapeur anglais marquait Harry, qu'il ajoute sa présence pour garder les buts gallois ou pour aider à faire passer le souaffle entre les poursuiveurs, pour empêcher les poursuiveurs anglais (ce qui revenait à dire Ron) de l'intercepter. (Ron semblait être responsable de la plupart des interceptions du match) Harry aimait tellement faire des passes avec le souaffle qu'il ne remarqua presque pas l'éclat doré du coin de l'œil. Il prétendit d'abord qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et tourna la tête pour découvrir ce que l'attrapeur anglais allait faire. Était-il conscient que le vif venait d'apparaître ?

Mais l'attrapeur anglais était tourné du mauvais côté, et n'avait de toute évidence pas vu la même chose que Harry. Maintenant, le vif filait entre les deux batteurs anglais, qui n'y faisaient pas attention, et Harry fit un cent –quatre-vingt, faisant un écart de façon à voler entre les deux, se rapprochant de plus en plus du vif. Soudain, le même cognard qui lui avait pourri toute la partie revint à nouveau sur lui. Il plongea puis fit de nouveau un écart, tendant le bras pour prendre le vif dans sa main droite, sentant les vigoureuses petites ailes battre contre sa paume et la joie éclater en lui. Il s'écarta des batteurs, dont un venait de lui envoyer le cognard dessus avant d'avoir réalisé ce que Harry venait de faire, et vif à la main, Harry évita la sphère de métal une fois encore avant de se maintenir près du milieu du terrain, tenant en l'air le vif, avec un sourire triomphant. La foule réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver plus rapidement que Ludo Verpey, et son grondement devint positivement assourdissant.

« ET C'EST LE PAYS DE GALLES ! » déclara finalement Verpey, après que tous ceux présent aient déjà réalisé. « POTTER A LE VIF ! LE PAYS DE GALLES JOUERA CONTRE LA FRANC POUR LES QUARTS DE FINALE ! »

Harry sourit, voyant même les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient du côté anglais éclater en cris et en applaudissements, sautant à pieds joints, ce qui confondait probablement les autres spectateurs assis autour d'eux. Il fit un signe aux frères Creevey, criant à gorges déployées, précairement appuyés contre la barrière de pierre sur le devant d'une des 'fenêtres' du mur de pierre d'où ils avaient vu le match. Harry pouvait voir Dean et Seamus derrière les deux garçons plus petits, faisant de grands signes à Harry qui faisait un tour d'honneur du stade avec le vif au dessus de sa tête.

Mais ce fut de courte durée comme le cognard problématique revint à nouveau et frappa l'arrière de son balai. Il perdit sa prise sur le manche et tomba en avant, se cognant douloureusement le menton sur le bois et se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il avait son bras maladroitement passé autour du balai, le vif encore dans sa main droite, quand le cognard revint sur lui. Il essaya de l'éviter, et par conséquence roula de son balai, ne tenant que par la main gauche alors qu'il tenait encore le vif dans la main droite. Il entendit la foule haleter et il regarda en bas, pensant gravement que bientôt ils auraient quelque chose d'autre pour haleter vraiment. Il était au-dessus des remparts, assez haut pour se faire bien plus mal que simplement se casser les deux jambes s'il tombait. Bine, pensa-t-il, si je dois me transformer en plein air et voler, je le ferai. Il vaut mieux que les gens découvrent que je suis un animagus plutôt que ce que je meure pour garder le secret…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait ses doigts moites glisser sur le bois, il sentait aussi le vent souffler autour de lui, et l'instant d'après, il tomba… Seulement pour être arrêté peu après par un grand bras solide enroulé autour de son torse, lui rendant la respiration difficile.

C'était Ron. Il dirigea son balai vers le haut et par-dessus les remparts, se posant du côté gallois, déposant Harry sur la plate-forme à côté de la tribune haute avant de se poser et de descendre de son balai. Harry respirait péniblement, et le rugissement de la foule était assourdissant.

« ET LE POURSUIVEUR WEASLEY EMPECHE POTTER DE FAIRE UNE MAUVAISE CHUTE ! » Beugla Verpey d'une voix rauque.

Harry regarda Ron et lui fit un signe de la tête. Après avoir repris son souffla, il réussit à prononcer. « Merci, mon vieux. »

Ron lui fit aussi un signe de la tête. « Bien, simplement parce que nous avons perdu ne signifie pas que je veux que mon meilleur ami s'éclate sur la pelouse, n'est-ce pas ? » Et puis son visage se fendit de ce sourire si typique qu'il avait, et il tendit sa main à Harry. Harry la prit, se remettant debout, et une fois sur pied, il donna une rude accolade à Ron, lui tapant sonorement dans le dos avant de le relâcher.

« Espèce d'idiot » dit-il avec affection. Ron haussa les épaules.

« L'un de nous devait être dans l'équipe perdante. » Harry vit au-delà du constat détaché de la défaite, il vit la déception dans son regard, et souhaita qu'il y ait eu un moyen pour eux de gagner tous les deux. Stupide, vraiment, mais il le souhaitait quand même. Il se retourna quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Sirius se dépêchait de descendre de la tribune haute pour le voir, souriant largement. Mais soudain, avec un craquement sourd, le cognard qui avait frappé Harry rentra en collision avec un des créneaux près de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et Ron, emportant un bout de pierre de la taille de la tête de Harry. Sirius, Ron et lui protégèrent leur visage des éclats pendant que la sphère reprenait de l'altitude. Cela aurait pu être mon crâne, pensa Harry, déglutissant.

Ce n'était plus marrant ni même simplement gênant.

Puis, une autre silhouette familière aux cheveux noirs se tint à côté de lui, disant avec calme et gravité. « Laisse-le encore te viser, Harry, et puis esquive-toi aussi vite que tu peux. »

A sa surprise, c'était Rogue, qui, semblait-il, s'était aussi mis du côté Gallois.

« Un coup de main ? » lui demanda Sirius, même s'il ne le regardait pas. Comme Severus Rogue, il guettait le cognard qui revenait pour une autre tentative de décapitation de Harry. Rogue acquiesça.

« Ensemble à trois. Un, deux… TROIS ! »

Les deux pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le boulet de canon à l'approche, et il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, flottant à deux pieds devant Harry, qui n'eut même pas à l'éviter. Il avait l'impression de retenir sa respiration. Et puis soudain, il expira quand un petit corps s'enroula autour de son abdomen.

« Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Vous allez bien ! »

« D… Dobby ? » bafouilla Harry. De plus en plus de gens se rassemblaient à l'endroit où lui et Ron s'étaient posés. Ils leva les yeux avec surprise pour voir Aberforth Dumbledore lui souriant, l'air bizarre pour Harry dans son vieux costume de sorcier gris qu'il avait enfilé par dessus ses habits moldus assez à la hâte, à ce qu'il semblait. Harry se souvint qu'il avait habituellement l'ait élégant quand il enseignait les sortilèges quand Flitwick était à l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'il avait emprunté des robes à son frère.(Le professeur Dumbledore avait quelques ensembles impressionnants, avec habituellement le chapeau assorti) Et avec lui se trouvait Sam Bell, ce qui surprit vraiment Harry comme Sam ne pouvait plus faire de magie et que la rupture avec Katie ne s'était pas exactement bien passée. Mais cela ne semblait pas compter maintenant. Sam et Aberforth s'avancèrent et lui serrèrent la main, lui donnant des tapes dans le dos, et cela remplit le cœur de Harry. Maintenant, il remarqua aussi Hagrid et Maugrey Fol-Œil, et sa sœur (que Harry devait encore se rappeler d'appeler professeur Figg). De toute évidence, Sirius n'avait pas été le seul supporteur qu'il avait dans le camp gallois. Il pensa même voir de grands yeux bruns et des oreilles pointues pointer nerveusement derrière la robe d'Aberforth.

« Winky ? » chuchota-t-il, incrédule. Elle sortit de derrière, ses grands yeux brillant. Elle portait ce qui semblait être une robe de petite fille, et en grand contraste avec quand elle était à Poudlard, en dépit du fait qu'elle portait techniquement des habits, et pas une vieille taie d'oreiller ou une serviette, la robe avait l'air d'une propreté immaculée et elle semblait relativement en bonne santé.

« Bonjour Harry. » couina-t-elle. « Mon maître voulait que je vienne avec lui parce qu'il pensait que j'aimerais. » Mon maître ? Et puis Harry se souvint que Winky étaient partie travailler pour « le frère du directeur. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à oublier que c'était la même personne qu'Aberforth, que Harry appelait Dick Abernathy dans le monde moldu. Harry faillit rire à cette pensée. D'une certaine manière, il ne s'était pas imaginé 'Dick' rentrant chez lui avec un repas chaud et un appartement nettoyé par une elfe de maison, mais c'était de toute évidence ainsi qu'il vivait maintenant. Il était même possible qu'elle accepte une petite rétribution comme elle portait des habits. Une chose le surprit cependant.

« Je pensais que tu avais le vertige, Winky. » lui dit-il.

« C'est le cas. » confirma-t-elle, sa voix encore plus aiguë. « Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce que nous montions, nous étions aux places les plus basses… » Elle se cramponna à Aberforth, le tissu de sa robe frénétiquement serré dans ses doigts osseux. Aberforth la tapota affectueusement sur la tête.

« Là, là, Winky. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal, tu le sais… » Harry avait la gorge serrée. Sa voix était tellement comme celle de Dumbledore. Et pourtant…

« Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry, regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua que Aberforth avait l'air quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et Sirius et Rogue aussi. Il vit qu'ils se regardèrent furtivement.

« Il aurait aimé venir, Harry. » lui dit Harry. « Mais… Ce n'était pas possible. Il espère que Ron et toi lui pardonnerez. » Son regard semblait vouloir dire 'Ne pose plus de questions maintenant.'.

Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je me demandais juste. »

Maintenant, Owen Aberystwyth, Monty Mathers et Ludo Verpey s'étaient rajoutés au nombre. Remus Lupin, les parents et les grands frères de Ron avaient aussi traversé le terrain depuis le côté anglais. (Harry vit que Hermione, Ginny et Maggie étaient encore de l'autre côté du terrain.) Ils regardaient tous le cognard en train de flotter.

« Que diable se passe-t-il ? » demanda Owen en montrant du pouce le cognard, toujours suspendu en l'air. Rogue le regarda avec dédain.

« Il semble que ce cognard ait été trafiqué. Il poursuivait Harry assez aveuglément, même après le match, alors qu'il aurait dû retourner au sol. Si Mr Weasley ne l'avait pas rattrapé, votre attrapeur en titre vous aurait fait défaut pour le match contre la France. »

Mathers fit un pas vers Rogue, l'air truculent. « Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que nous avons triché ? »

L'expression de Rogue ne changea pas. « Pas le moins du monde. Il n'est pas nécessaire que trafiquer ce cognard ait quoique ce soit à voir avec le match. Quelqu'un a pu essayer de blesser Harry pour des raisons très éloignées de l'issue d'un match de Quidditch. » dit-il, son opinion sur Mathers assez claire à son ton. Ce qu'il évoquait par 'quelqu'un' était aussi clair. Tout le monde savait qui avait Harry dans le nez depuis qu'il avait un an.

Verpey avait repris sa voix normale, et il s'avança maintenant, une expression faussement joviale sur le visage. « Allons, allons, nous ne voulons pas inquiéter nos… amis. » dit-il, montrant de la tête un auror se tenant à vingt pieds de là. « Sinon le ministère risque de penser que nous ne pouvons pas organiser la Coupe d'Europe ici… »

« Est-ce tout ce dont tu te soucies ? » lui cria Ron, surprenant Harry. Si quelqu'un pensait que le Quidditch était la chose la plus importante au monde, c'était Ron. « Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé, Harry serait un tas de viande sur le sol ! »

Harry s'étouffa une seconde. « Heu, merci Ron. Très vivace comme image, mais merci. » Ron grimaça.

« Désolé Harry. Tu sais, pour la première fois, je suis content d'avoir des réflexes et l'instinct d'un loup-garou pour des raisons autres que jouer au Quidditch. Même avant que tu ne commences à tomber, j'avais ce sentiment tenace qui me disait que je devais regarder dans ta direction, et… »

« Quoi ? » rugit maintenant Owen Aberystwyth, interrompant Ron. Harry vit une robe bouger rapidement du coin de l'œil… Il pensa que quelqu'un venait de plonger derrière Aberforth, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Winky était encore pressée à son côté, mais elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur à cause de la hauteur des murs du château. Ses yeux ronds regardaient vers l'endroit où Owen, Mathers et Verpey se tenaient. Verpey fronçait profondément les sourcils.

« Bon Dieu, bon Dieu, Bon Dieu. » répéta Mathers, regardant Ron avec tristesse et lui serrant la main.

Ron lui fronça les sourcils. « Bon Dieu quoi ? »

« Tu es un loup-garou ? » dit Mathers, l'air très pâle.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Oui. Dites-vous que vous ne saviez pas ? Je pensais que vous aviez mon dossier médical de Madame Pomfresh. Vous l'avez lu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mathers eut l'air hébété. « Je… C'est juste… Habituellement c'est une formalité. Je l'ai classé. Je lui ai demandé si tu étais en bonne santé, s'il fallait se faire du souci pour quelque chose. Elle a dit que tu avais une forme olympique. »

Owen intervint, ayant l'air de ne pas croire une seule seconde que Mathers venait de découvrir la lycanthropie de Ron. « Ce que tu aurais dû lui demander était s'il n'avait pas de conditions médicales qui l'empêcheraient de jouer comme professionnel ! »

Ron resta bouche bée. « M'empêcher… »

Verpey fit 'tsk, tsk' avec sa langue contre ses dents. « Ah, oui. J'ai peur qu'il y ait une règle qui a été instituée il y a des années, principalement à cause des sorciers vampires qui voulaient jouer. La règle empêche les sorciers partiellement humains de participer à la ligue. Un loup-garou est aussi partiellement humain. Je suis désolé de vous dire que vous êtes viré de l'équipe, Weasley. » dit Verpey. Harry regarda Verpey à travers la fente de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air très désolé.

« B…Bien alors, » bafouilla Mathers, « nous devrions rejouer le match, avec l'un de nos remplaçants… »

« Pourquoi donc ? » dit hâtivement Verpey. Trop hâtivement, selon Harry. « Le Pays de Galles va jouer contre la France. L'Angleterre n'a pas gagné. Si l'Angleterre avait gagné… Oui, le match aurait dû être rejoué. Mais cela n'a pas d'intérêt comme vous avez perdu, n'est-ce pas ? » Mathers lança un regard noir à Verpey. Harry trouvait que Verpey n'avait pas eu beaucoup de tact sur la partie 'comme vous avez perdu'.

Ron les regarda tous, muet. « Je… Je pensais juste que tout le monde savait. Je pensais que c'était dans les journaux quand il y a eu la nouvelle sur le blanchiment de Sirius et les aveux de Pettigrew et tout cela. Vous savez… Ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt au trimestre dernier. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. « En fait Ron, maintenant que j'y pense… Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quoique ce soit dans la Gazette comme quoi tu avais été mordu. Après tout, tu n'as jamais porté plainte contre Remus. Si tu l'avais fait, cela aurait été couvert, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas… »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas sa faute si on a mis le feu à sa cachette. » Il secoua la tête. « Tu parles d'un coming out… » Il avait l'air complètement dégoûté. Verpey scrutait suspicieusement Mathers.

« Vous dites que vous ne saviez pas que Weasley était un loup-garou, et que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec le cognard ? »

Mathers fit face à Verpey maintenant. « Oh, alors maintenant vous m'accusez de tricher ? C'est ça ? Pas vrai ? »

Harry s'avança entre eux. « La partie est finie. Laissez tomber. » leur dit-il à tous les deux. Verpey lança un regard pénétrant à Harry pendant un instant, et Harry se posa des questions sur quelque chose dont il se souvenait de sa quatrième année… Harry regarda ensuite Winky, se cramponnant encore à Aberforth Dumbledore et regardant Ludo Verpey avec de grands yeux apeurés…

« Et pour l'équipe de la maison ? » dit maintenant Ron, n'ayant de toute évidence pas remarqué ce que Harry avait vu. « Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne pourrai plus être capitaine de Quidditch ? » Cela avait l'air de lui causer une détresse encore plus grande que de ne plus être dans l'équipe anglaise.

Rogue vint à nouveau à la rescousse. « Je crois » dit maintenant le maître de potions « qu'il n'y a aucune règle contre le fait que quelqu'un de partiellement humain participe à la coupe de Quidditch inter maison. Vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème à continuer à mener l'équipe de votre maison. » dit-il sèchement, comme s'il souhaitait que ce ne soit pas le cas. (Serpentard n'aurait aucune chance contre Ron, il le savait). Harry pu voir que Ron comprenait les règles érigées contre lui et les prenaient de plein fouet. Il ne pourrait pas être un joueur professionnel après avoir fini l'école. Il ne pourrait pas transplaner non plus, ce qui affecterait ses autres possibilités professionnelles aussi. Harry déglutit, regardant le visage de Remus Lupin comme ce dernier mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Ron baissa les yeux sur lui avec crainte, comme s'il voyait son futur et que cela le repoussait. Remus laissa sa main tomber et se recule. Il semblait ressentir à nouveau une nouvelle de culpabilité toute fraîche pour avoir changé la vie de Ron d'une manière si irrévocable.

La foule sur les remparts était remarquablement silencieuse et morose maintenant. Soudain, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, Charlie Weasley s'avança à grands pas vers son frère et passa son bras autour de son épaule. « Ca ira Ron, oui ? J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu as dit que ce balai est à toi, pas vrai ? » dit-il, en montrant de la tête le beau Jupiter de Ron. Ron le serra dans sa main, regardant Monty Mathers en hésitant.

« Bien, je pensais qu'il l'était… »

« Oui, seulement quelqu'un qui a été trop bête pour lire ton dossier médical sera probablement parfaitement heureux de te le laisser comme cadeau de départ, tu ne penses pas ? » dit Charlie avec une voix tranchante. Il parlait ostensiblement à Ron, mais lançait un regard noir à Mathers en permanence. Harry se souvint à quel point Mathers avait eu envie d'avoir Charlie dans son équipe quand il avait fini l'école, avant que son attrait pour les dragons ne mène Charlie en Roumanie.

« Oui, » dit Mathers avec dégoût. « Garde ce foutu balai. »

« Parfait ! » croassa Charlie, resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Ron. « Juste ce qu'il faut pour la course annuelle de Kopparberg à Arjeplog, avec moi ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'allais y participer cette année ? Quelques uns de mes amis de la réserve de Roumanie montent en Suède faire cette course tous les ans, et ils me tannent pour que je me joigne à eux. Nous pourrons leur donner deux Weasley pour le prix d'un ! Dis que tu es d'accord, ok ? »

Ron baissa les yeux vers Charlie, une demi-tête plus bas que lui, son visage rond et bronzé souriant largement. Ron céda et un lent sourire s'afficha sur son visage. « D'accord, je le ferai. Seulement… Est-ce que les participant partiellement humains sont autorisés ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Verpey, son sourire s'évaporant.

Ludo Verpey regarda les Weasley autour de lui avec un dégoût clair. En plus de Charlie, qui était encore à côté de Ron, les jumeaux posaient un regard noir sur Verpey avec leurs bras croisés sur le torse, et Bill lui lançait aussi un regard en vrille. Harry remarqua pour la première fois que Percy était absent.

Il haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix assez haut perchée. « Bien. Je peux dire, en tant que responsable de l'inscription des participants britanniques à la course, qu'il n'y aucune règle contre les partiellement humains. »

Sirius s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry maintenant. « Et Harry aura probablement son permis de transplaner, alors il pourra venir vous voir tous les deux. Et Hermione aussi. »

Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il sourit à Ron. « Ce sera génial ! Je pourrai voir mon meilleur ami gagner la course de balai annuelle ! »

Ron souriait à nouveau, ayant l'air de ne pas pouvoir arriver à trouver une raison d'en vouloir à Harry maintenant. « Juste après que je t'ai vu gagner la Coupe d'Europe, tu veux dire ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Harry était content qu'ils aient réussi à surmonter le malaise de l'interdiction de jeu dans le Quidditch professionnel pour Ron… Pour le moment. Il y avait encore une légère ombre derrière les yeux de Ron, malgré le fait qu'il mettait un bon visage sur les choses, grâce à Charlie. Ron ne pourrait pas vraiment vivre, quand il sortirait de l'école, de la course annuelle de balai, mais c'était au moins quelque chose qui lui conviendrait parfaitement. Il était probablement mieux armé que n'importe quel autre participant, en fait, qui seraient en grand danger face aux dragons de la réserve à travers la couse passait. Ron pouvait supporter beaucoup en terme de rigueurs physiques et de brûlures, de plus ses réflexes le mettraient en bonne position pour éviter la plupart des blessures qu'il recevrait autrement.

Mais comme la foule se dispersait et que Harry se préparait à revenir à Poudlard avec Sirius, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Winky continuait à regarder Verpey de derrière les jambes d'Aberforth, le scrutant avec beaucoup, beaucoup de crainte, et tremblant tout du long.

xxxxx

Il y avait une fête insensément joyeuse dans la salle commune de Griffondor quand Harry revint. C'était comme si tout le monde avait été dans le camp gallois pendant le match, à la place que la plupart tienne pour le côté anglais. Harry décida que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Comme le temps passait, cependant, et que Harry remarquait que Ron était de plus en plus isolé, il souhaitait que les Creevey, Seamus et Dean arrêtent de décrire chaque phase du jeu aux élèves les plus jeunes et aillent simplement au lit, même s'il n'était que sept heures du soir. (Orion Pierson suppliait pour en entendre davantage, lançant en permanence des sourires à Harry, et mentionnant parfois que Harry et lui vivaient au château d'Ascog. Les élèves en-dessous de la troisième année n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de demander à leurs parents des permissions pour aller voir le match.)

Quelqu'un avait allumé une radio de sorcier, et des couples dansaient paresseusement sur une chanson lente, mais quand Hermione essayer de danser avec Ron, il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et monta l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, laissant Hermione l'air assez triste, regardant après lui. Harry commença à s'approcher d'elle, mais elle lui lança soudain un regard noir et alla vers Neville, le mettant debout, et le remorquant presque jusqu'à la piste de danse avec les autres couples, appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Neville comme il la conduisait vers le milieu de la piste avec les autre danseurs. Il semblait qu'elle faisait bien attention à ne pas regarder Harry.

Il grimaça et se détourna d'eux, seulement pour voir une chouette de l'école se cogner bêtement sur la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et la chouette entra rapidement dans la pièce et laissa un parchemin à dans les mains de Harry avant de repartir. Harry ferma la fenêtre et déroula le parchemin. Il était laconique.

_Nous devons parler. Salle des Trophées. Sept heures et demie._

Ginny 

Il déglutit. 'Ne pense pas à Ginny, ne pense pas à Ginny' avait été son mantra pendant tout le match. Maintenant, il devait penser à Ginny, penser à la manière dont elle avait sangloté sur l'épaule de Ron la nuit dernière. Ron ne devait toujours pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, sinon il aurait été aussi froid envers moi qu'Hermione, pensa-t-il, en la regardant encore danser avec Neville. (Neville, selon lui, avait l'air bien trop content pour son propre bien.)

Harry regarda sa montre. Il avait plein de temps pour aller à la salle des Trophées lentement s'il partait maintenant. Il se dirigea vers le trou du portrait, personne ne remarquant son exode, et bientôt il avançait dans les couloirs froids du château, son cœur battant rapidement comme il essayait de découvrir ce qu'elle allait dire, comme il allait lui expliquer pour Mariah. Dans sa poche, il avait encore l'amulette qu'elle avait abandonnée, résistant à la tentation de la prendre et de la tenir, pour déterminer ce qu'elle faisait maintenant. Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, se répétait-il encore et encore. Mais il ne le croyait pas.

Il atteignit la salle des Trophées avec dix minutes d'avance, et découvrit que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà là : Mariah Kirkner et Draco Malfoy. A son soulagement, ils ne se touchaient pas, simplement debout, appuyés contre l'une des vitrines de trophées, parlant doucement. Harry leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux quand il entra.

« Dégagez. Je dois parler à quelqu'un ici, et vous êtes les deux dernières personnes au monde que je veux à côté pour cela… »

Mariah se renfrogné. « Dégager ? Mais c'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Elle nous a demandé de venir aussi. Elle a juste écrit 'Nous devons parler.' »

Harry s'humecta les lèvres, n'aimant pas cela. « Elle nous a demandé à tous les trois de venir ici ? Pour parler ? »

« Oui. » La voix de Ginny était glaciale quand elle entra dans la pièce, l'air à la fois fragile et royale. Harry pouvait voir les ombres pourpres sous ses yeux, comme elle avait pleuré la nuit avant. Il avait été impossible de voir son visage clairement quand elle se tenait dans les gradins pendant le match et qu'il volait au-dessus. Tout les trois se sentaient assez mal à l'aise quand elle s'arrêta à six pieds d'eux et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle leur lança un regard noir à tous les trois, et Harry pouvait pratiquement sentir l'air de la pièce craquer sous l'effet de sa colère. « D'abord, félicitations pour ta victoire aujourd'hui, Harry. Peut-être que tu vas commencer à recevoir plein de lettres d'admiratrices qui veulent sortir avec toi, comme cela, tu n'auras plus à changer ton serpent en fille. » Draco Malfoy pouffa, se tenant l'estomac. Harry tressaillit au ton de sa voix, et même Mariah avait l'air alarmée de la manière dont elle s'adressait à lui. Ginny les scruta tous les trois maintenant. « Alors, » dit-elle finalement, « maintenant que ceci est dit, il est probablement temps que nous parlions, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Elle faisait de son mieux pour être impérieuse, pour être la responsable, mais Harry vit son menton légèrement tressaillir, sa lèvre tremblant un court instant, avant qu'elle ne serre les muscles de ses mâchoires avec furie et ne continue.

« Commençons avec toi, Mariah. Pouvais-tu… Oh, je ne sais pas comment le dire… Était-il possible que tu sois plus chienne ? » Les yeux de Ginny avaient un éclat maléfique, et Harry espéra qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette à portée.

Mariah était la plus calme de la pièce, pour des raisons que Harry ne pouvait pas déterminer. « Pourquoi dis-tu c'la, Ginny ? Parc'qu'j'étais là pour Draco quand tu l'as tout excité dans les serres et que tu t'es enfuie ? »

Ginny bafouilla. « Enfuie ? Chourave nous a surpris ensemble ! Je n'ai jamais été plus embarrassée de ma vie ! Je n'avais que mon soutien gorge et ma culotte. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, excuse-moi si cela m'embarrasse. De toute évidence, tu ne dois pas comprendre… » Harry savait qu'elle se référait à ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle avait tenu l'amulette la nuit de samedi. Elle était très acerbe, mais il la regarda attentivement et vit encore ce tremblement du menton, et il sut qu'elle devait être dure comme du fer afin de ne pas s'écrouler comme elle l'avait fait dans la salle commune la veille. C'était sa seule défense.

Ginny les regarda tous les trois. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que nous savons tous ici pourquoi je restais avec Draco, et que je ne devrais pas continuer à le prétendre ? »

Draco Malfoy grimaça. « Bien, personnellement, je prétendais publiquement que c'était mon charme et mon esprit dévastateurs et mon bonne tête, mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que tu es sur le point de dire autre chose. »

Ginny renifla. « Oh, bien trouvé Draco. Tu as finalement compris. Cela t'a seulement pris… Quoi ? Un an ? Tu es très rapide, vraiment. Je peux voir pourquoi tu es le meilleur de ton année. Oh, attends… Ce n'est pas toi. C'est Hermione. Hermione la née de moldue. » ajouta-t-elle, lui lançant un regard noir. Draco Malfoy ne se sentait cependant pas enclin à se laisser faire.

« Je te ferai savoir que cela ne m'a pas pris une année pour le comprendre. Pour ma défense, je peux dire que j'étais dans une petite chose appelée le déni. » Il lui criait pratiquement au visage, puis brusquement, il redevint très calme. « Je savais déjà, d'accord. C'est juste… Je ne voulais pas le croire. » Ses émotions semblaient le submerger maintenant. Il redevint truculent. « Tu sais, si tu ne m'aimais plus, tu n'avais qu'à le dire et en finir, » se plaignit-il. « Au lieu de cela, tu as continué à entretenir mon espoir, alors que tu ne voulais aucunement y donner suite parce que tu bavais encore après Potter ! »

Ginny le regarda, très calmement, ne le niant pas. « Oui. » dit-elle finalement. « Je… J'avais encore des sentiments pour Harry. Et pendant un temps, j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi aussi, et j'étais confuse. Mais plus tu me pressais, moi j'en ressentais pour toi… Jusqu'à ce que je sache que je n'étais pas du tout amoureuse de toi et que j'avais fait une terrible erreur. Malheureusement, il était alors trop tard.3

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Trop tard ? Trop tard pour quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Trop tard pour beaucoup de choses. Je pensais qu'il était trop tard pour que Harry s'intéresse à moi comme il était avec Hermione, trop tard pour que je dise, 'Oh, désolée de t'avoir fait penser que tu m'intéressais, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles tu a aidé à mettre ton père en prison… » Elle s'arrêta, rougissant. « Je veux dire… Tu as fait une bonne chose. Et j'avais l'impression que… Que ce serait comme te le jeter au visage si je te quittais. Je me sentais… piégée. »

Draco Malfoy grimaça. « C'est ce qu'un gars aime entendre… Que sa petite amie s'est sentie piégée pendant un an. Sacrément merveilleux. »

Ginny eut vraiment l'air contrite. « Je… Je suis désolée. J'ai eu des sentiments pour toi, mais… »

Il dressa sa main. « Je sais, je sais. Écoute, mon ego n'a pas besoin d'entendre toutes les étapes de ton désamour pour moi. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que tu avais décidé que Potter était supposé te déflorer, pas moi, et que personne d'autre ne le ferait. »

Ginny lança un coup d'œil furtif à Harry et devint rouge vif. « Comme tu as probablement deviné, même quand je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, ton tact n'est pas le trait de ton caractère que je trouvais le plus attirant. » dit-elle acidement à Draco.

Malfoy ricana maintenant et s'appuya contre la vitrine à trophées. « Oh ? Et que considérais-tu être mon trait le plus attirant ? Tu a presque couché avec moi. »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Bien, ce n'était pas ton humilité, je peux te le dire. Tout ne tient pas au sexe, tu sais. Je commençais franchement à me lasser que tout revienne toujours à cela. SI je me souciais de toi, je le ferais. Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? Tu veux ? » Elle vint très près de lui, sa bouche à simplement un pouce de la sienne, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse. Harry pouvait voir que la respiration de Malfoy s'était accélérée. « Je te voulais parfois si fort que j'en avais mal. Mais je ne t'aimais pas, et je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi simplement pour me libérer physiquement, et parce que je pensais que j'aimerais beaucoup cela. Ce n'était pas une solution pour moi. J'avais peur que si je me livrais, pas à toi, mais à moi-même, ce serait équivalent à dire que je t'aimais encore. Et oui, je sais que je l'ai dit. Et quand je le disais, je le pensais vraiment. Mais si nous… Bien, je pensais que tu prendrais cela au mot… » Elle rougit et s'écarta de lui. « Crois-moi, j'ai essayé autant que possible d'éviter de me mener en bateau. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas couché avec toi. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur… Finalement, justement que nous devions partir dans la forêt pour vous secourir, le professeur Rogue et toi, je considérais à simplement y mettre un terme et commencer une nouvelle vie… »

Malfoy ne changea pas de pose. « … ce qui était juste après que Potter ai rompu avec Granger, si je me souviens bien… »

« .. Mais ensuite, j'ai découvert… quelque chose… Qui m'a fait penser que ce ne serait pas la meilleure idée au monde… »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils d'abord, puis écartilla les yeux. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce que Ginny voulait dire, mais alors, juste avant que Malfoy n'ouvre sa bouche pour parler, il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire, et la pensée se forma dans sa tête au moment ou Malfoy disait :

« Le Sort d'Obéissance. »

Ginny acquiesça. « Exact. »

Malfoy se passa les doigts dans ses fins cheveux pâles, se mettant à faire les cent pas sur le sol de pierre froid. « Malédiction. Tu pensais que si tu me quittais pour Potter, je partirais simplement et deviendrais la main droite de Tu-sais-qui, et ferait tout ce qu'il me demanderait… Comme tuer ton précieux Harry. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny haussa légèrement les épaules. « Entre autres choses. Je te mentirais si je niais que cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. Bien que, pour être juste, j'étais contente que tu ne sois pas devenu un casse-croûte pour araignée géante. Alors… Bien, tu vois la position dans laquelle j'étais. Tu avais ce sort, tu haïssais déjà Harry… On n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour penser à ce que tu pourrais faire si je te quittais pour lui. »

Malfoy croisa les bras et leur lança un regard noir à tous les deux. « Alors vous avez tous les deux cuisiné ce plan pour me frustrer autant que possible ? C'est ça ? »

Harry leva ses mains au ciel. « Je ne savais encore rien de cela . »

« Encore ? » répéta Malfoy, regardant Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« De ce que je savais, elle t'aimait encore. » dit Harry, lançant un regard de côté à Ginny. « Je n'avais aucune raison de croire autre chose. »

Malfoy regarda encore Ginny. « Alors c'était dont toute ton idée ? Être une allumeuse complète ? »

Ginny le regarda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, puis elle regarda vers Mariah. « Oh oui, je me suis beaucoup amusée à m'allumer moi-même, à te laisser m'embrasser et… Et me toucher, afin que Harry reste en sécurité, tout en ne me donnant pas la permission de simplement… Simplement céder… » Harry sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant comment son souffle trembler comme elle se rappelait. « Mais j'avais le sentiment que tu ne resterais pas frustré longtemps, qu'il y avait quelqu'un à portée, voulant parfaitement t'aider avec ton petit 'problème'. »

Mariah lui rendit son regard noir. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu simpl'ment l'laisser partir ? Je lui aurais simpl'ment fait voir qu'il n'y avait rien à gagner à s'en prendre à Harry… »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Oh, oui, exact. Si Tu-saisqui s'en était pris à Draco et lui avait dit de tuer Harry, tu lui aurais vraiment dit de désobéir à l'ordre et de mourir. J'en suis sûre. Pour qui tu me prends ? D'accord, tu n'es pas comme quelques uns des autres Serpentards, mais je ne pense pas une minute que tu laisserais faire à Draco quelque chose qui lui garantisse de se terminer par sa mort. Tu lui conseillerais d'obéir à n'importe quel ordre que Tu-sais-qui lui donnerait si cela pouvait signifier qu'il soit en sûreté après cela. Au moins, j'avais quelque espoir d'influencer Draco pour qu'il fasse la bonne chose si Tu-sais-qui venait à utiliser le sort d'Obéissance pour le manipuler. » Elle regarda maintenant calmement Draco. « Non, je ne dis pas que je veux que tu meures. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive beaucoup de choses qui ont… »

Le tremblement du menton revint, et Harry se demanda ce qu'elle pensait. Draco Malfoy la regardait avec désespoir. Il semblait la croire maintenant quand elle disait qu'elle était aussi frustrée que lui. Cela semblait être une petite consolation pour lui qu'elle n'ai pas été complètement insensible à ses tentatives pour la séduire, tandis que cette même information donnait à Harry l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il se souvint d'elle se débattant dans ses bras, derrière la cabane de Hagrid, le jour de son quinzième anniversaire… Il devint aussi clair que, peu importe à quel point il était en colère après elle, Draco Malfoy ne voulait pas la perdre non plus. « Ginny, s'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi. Je… Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans ta tête. »

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda froidement. « Alors c'est pour cela qui tu as baisé cette moldue dans la labyrinthe de haies cet été ? »

Il resta bouche bée. « Mais… Mais je pensais que tu croyais la lettre que j'ai écrite… »

Elle eut un éclat de rire. « Pour quelle espèce d'idiote me prends-tu ? D'accord, laisse–moi te dire ce que tu as fait… Tu t'es senti tenté de coucher avec elle, et tu l'as fait, puis tu as réalisé que Harry, Katie, ou tous les deux pourraient m'en parler… »

Il la regardait, les poings serrés sur son côté. « Non ! Je veux dire, oui… J'ai été tenté. Mais quand je l'ai fait… C'était dans un foutu espace public. Et c'était à dessein. Parce que je voulais que Potter et Bell te le disent. Pour te faire mal. Pour voir s'il te rester des sentiments que je puisse atteindre. C'était mon intention originelle en tous cas… » Il s'arrêta, déglutissant. « Mais ensuite, » continua-t-il doucement, « j'ai eu des remords. Sur toi étant blessée. Et toi me quittant. Je t'aime Ginny… » dit-il doucement, sa voix s'éteignant, et malgré son infidélité, Harry le crut.

Ginny le scruta attentivement. « Et pour les fois de l'an dernier ou tu rôdais avec Mariah en pleine nuit ? »

Malfoy regarda nerveusement Mariah maintenant. « Bien… Je me sentais alors assez frustré… » Il rougit. « Et Mariah a dit… Bien, pas d'attaches… »

Harry lança un coup d'œil à cette dernière. Elle avait menti. Elle voulait beaucoup qu'il y ait des attaches. Ginny pouvait voir cela aussi. Elle soupira. « Pauvre petite idiote. Tomber pour la plus grande fripouille de l'école, et penser qu'il se mettrait à genoux devant toi pour te proposer de l'épouser si tu lui cédais, eh ? » la voix de Ginny avait un ton méchant. Mariah se rebiffa.

« Je pensais qu'après un moment, il aurait retrouvé ses sens et aurait vu ce qui était devant lui au lieu de poursuivre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. » dit-elle à Ginny, avec son menton en l'air. Ginny lui lança un regard de pure haine.

« Est-ce pourquoi tu as séduit Harry aussi ? »

Draco Malfoy resta bouche bée. « Que… Quoi ? »

Ginny rit. « Oh, tu ne savais pas que ta petite maîtresse te trompais ? La nuit dernière, ils étaient dans les tunnels, et ça y allait. Ils baisaient comme des bêtes… »

« Nous nous sommes arrêtés ! » dit rapidement Harry. « Heu, ce que je veux dire, c'est… » Il se sentit rougir. Draco Malfoy avait l'air assez énervé.

« Que diable s'est-il passé ? » dit-il à Harry et Mariah, le visage cette fois rouge de furie et non d'embarras.

Harry déglutit et la montra du doigt. « J'ai une excuse parfaitement bonne. C'est une selkie ! » dit-il, la montrant d'un doigt accusateur.

Pour la première fois, Ginny eut l'air choquée. « Une quoi ? »

Mariah acquiesça. « Oui. » dit-elle brièvement, avant d'enlever ses mitaines et d'écarter ses doigts, afin que Ginny puisse voir sa membrane. Harry put voir que Ginny ne savait plus que faire maintenant.

« Mais, » dit-il rapidement, « Mariah a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs de Selkie pour que Malfoy couche avec elle. Elle ne les avait jamais utilisés jusqu'à la nuit dernière… »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Malfoy. « Non, c'est un mensonge ! Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs de selkie sur moi ! C'est pour cela que nous… avons fait des choses… »

Ginny les regarda tous les trois tour à tour. « Oh, je n'y crois pas… »

Mariah eut l'air très déterminée. « Bien, crois-le. Tu nous as vu quand tu touchais l'amulette, pas vrai ? » Ginny eut l'air encore plus choquée et acquiesça bêtement. « Tu l'aimes. » dit-elle en montrant Harry. « C'est pour c'la qu'tu peux l'voir quand tu la touches. J'voulais qu'tu nous voies tous les deux, pour qu'tu penses que si tu n'quittais pas Draco une bonne fois pour toutes, tu pourrais perdre Harry… »

Ginny s'exclama « Tu quoi ? »

Malfoy eut l'air outré. « Oui ! Tu quoi ? »

Mariah eut l'air très satisfaite d'elle. « Bien, nous sommes tous là, parlant ouvertement de tout c'la finalement.Ca a marché. Et maintenant que tu nous a vu moi et Harry dans l'amulette, j'apprécierais que tu m'la passes… » Elle s'avança vers Ginny et posa sa main sur son cou, recherchant la chaîne d'argent. Ginny s'écarta d'elle, posant sa main contre sa gorge.

« Je… Je ne l'ai plus… »

Mariah eut l'air très suspicieuse. « Oh, vraiment ? Alors où diable est-elle ? »

Harry eut une soudaine inspiration. « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Malfoy ? » dit-il, le montrant de la tête. Mariah le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux, voyant pour la première fois la chaîne d'argent sur la nuque de Draco Malfoy. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers lui et sortit rapidement l'amulette du col de sa chemise, haletant.

« Bon sang ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'tu avais c'la ? »

« Heu » dit Malfoy, passant la chaîne par-dessus sa tête. « C'était… C'était sensé être une surprise. »

Il la lui tendit, donnant l'impression que c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait faire. Mariah la prit dans sa main, la tenant serrée, puis fermant ses yeux quelques instants. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle souriait.

« Ça marche. » dit-elle rêveuse, regardant Draco avec des yeux brillants. Pour sa part, Draco Malfoy avait un regard noir pour Harry et Ginny.

« Bien, je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux sur le départ pour le pays du bonheur éternel… » ironisa-t-il. Harry déglutit. Malgré toutes ses protestations du contraire, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir besoin de grand chose pour se décider à s'attaquer à Harry maintenant. Même si cela impliquait de redevenir un mangemort et de mettre en action sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Ginny lança un regard sombre à Harry. « N'en sois pas si sûr. Ce que j'ai vu la nuit dernière, quand je tenais l'amulette… » Son menton tremblait à nouveau. « Je ne voie pas comment je pourrais oublier cela. Tu étais partout sur elle ! » dit-elle maintenant à Harry, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais croire que c'était seulement à cause de ses pouvoirs de selkie ? Elle ne les a pas utilisés sur Draco. Pourquoi devrais-je croire que tu as arrêté ? »

« Heu tu n'as pas.. heu… tout regardé ? »

Elle eut l'air horrifié. « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? » Harry pensa aux multiplettes, et fut content de ne pas lui avoir montré les images de Mariah et Draco ensemble. « Après quelques instants… J'en avais assez vu ! »

« Mais tu dois me croire ! » dit-il dans un souffle. « Je… J'ai réalisé que la manière dont je me sentais… C'était très similaire à quand les vélanes étaient sorties sur le terrain lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et quand j'étais sous Imperius en quatrième année, quand j'apprenais à le combattre… »

Ginny le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux, tapant du pieds. « D'accord. Tu peux combattre l'Imperius. Et pourtant… Tu étais là. Tu es aussi mauvais que Draco ! D'abord tu couches avec Katie après être sorti avec elle pendant moins d'un mois, ensuite tu transformes Sandy en fille. J'aurais dit 'Et quoi encore ?', mais je sais… C'est baiser Mariah, et déclarer qu'elle t'a fait le faire. Oh, oui, quand je vous ai vu tous les deux, elle te tordait vraiment le bras. »

Harry avait la bouche ouverte, la bougeant sans émettre un son. Draco Malfoy donnait l'impression que Noël était en avance.

« Non, vraiment, Ginny. Ce n'était pas comme cela… »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi j'ai jamais eu peur que quelque chose t'arrive si je rompais avec Draco. Je ne sais qu'une chose maintenant, » dit-elle, sa voix étranglée de colère. « j'ai juste une chose à vous dire à tous les trois. Vous pouvez aller au diable. »

Elle leur lança à chacun un bref regard noir avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de sortir à grandes enjambées de la pièce. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres en hésitant. Harry regarda dans la direction où Ginny venait de partir, ayant l'impression que son cœur était étrange et lent, comme s'il ne battait qu'une fois par minute.

Draco Malfoy n'allait cependant pas laisser cela se terminer sans un commentaire.

« Alors, » fit-il de sa voix traînante, avec un rictus en direction de Harry. « On t'a dit d'aller au diable, Potter. Ha ! Je ne peux pas dire que je sois trop content de découvrir pour toi et Mariah de cette façon… » dit-il, avec un ton mauvais dans la voix, « …Mais au moins, tu ne seras pas avec Ginny non plus. »

Harry ressentit une envie incroyable de complètement se passer de magie et de simplement frapper très fort Draco Malfoy, comme Ron avait fait le jour de son seizième anniversaire. Harry se retourna et les foudroya tous les deux du regard, puis il quitta rapidement la pièce avant de perdre le contrôle et de faire quelque chose qui lui vaudrait une autre retenue.

xxxxx

Le lendemain matin, se rassembler pour aller courir fut une histoire assez tendue. Ginny ne voulait voir ni Harry, n Draco ni Mariah. Harry ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les deux Serpentards, tout en implorant en silence Ginny de le regarder. Hermione ne voulait pas voir Harry ou les Serpentards non plus, et Ron était morose. Tony et Ruth essayèrent bien d'engager la conversation avec eux, mais sans succès. C'était le souk.

Au petit déjeuner, Hermione ne parlait toujours pas à Harry. Elle était assise d'un côté de Ron, et Harry de l'autre, quand Harry l'entendit s'exclamer comme elle regardait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ron l'ignora, fixant sombrement son porridge, mais elle lui tapota gentiment sur le bras et dit « Ron… Tu pourrais vouloir lire cela. »

Comme elle lui tendit le journal, Harry put voir que le titre était suivi de la signature de Daisy Furoncle. Je doute vraiment que Ron veuille lire quoique ce soit d'elle, pensa Harry avec colère. Il put cependant lire par-dessus le bras de Ron, et ses yeux s'écartillèrent quand il vit ce qui était imprimé…

_Le meilleur ami de Harry Potter est un loup-garou._

_Le poste de Monty Mathers dans la balance._

_Des ondes de choc traversent le monde de la sorcellerie ce matin comme se répand la nouvelle selon laquelle la dernière trouvaille de Montgomery Mathers, le poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, Ronald Weasley, est en fait un loup-garou. La sélection de Weasley au sein de l'équipe nationale anglaise est en violation directe avec les restrictions sur les joueurs de Quidditch partiellement humains qui ont été instituées à l'origine en 1928, pour empêcher les Ballycastle Bats de recruter une équipe entièrement formée de vampires._

_Mathers insiste sur le fait qu'il ignorait complètement la lycanthropie de Weasley, et une enquête est en cours pour déterminer si le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, et l'infirmière scolaire Poppy Pomfresh, ont tenté de dissimuler cette information à Mathers. Ni Pomfresh, ni Dumbledore n'étaient disponibles hier pour commenter cela. Minerva MacGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard, et par coïncidence responsable de maison de Weasley, a déclaré que le directeur était 'grippé', et soigné par l'infirmière, de telle sorte que personne n'a pu commenter la véracité de ce qu'avance Mathers._

_Si les dossiers montrent que Mathers était en fait informé de la condition de Weasley, une enquête sera ouverte sous les auspices de la Fédération Internationale de Quidditch pour déterminer si Mathers conduira encore l'équipe anglaise pour la future Coupe d'Europe et pour la Coupe du Monde, ainsi que s'il va garder son poste auprès des Caerphilly Catapults._

_Si l'Angleterre avait gagné le match contre le Pays de Galles hier, le résultat aurait été invalidé et le match aurait dû être rejoué sans Weasley. Ironiquement, c'est le meilleur ami de Weasley, l'attrapeur de Griffondor et préfet en chef de Poudlard, Harry Potter, qui a gagné le match pour les gallois._

_Peu après que Potter ait attrapé le vif, il a glissé de son balai et se serait certainement tué en tombant si son ami ne l'avait pas rattrapé et porté à un endroit sûr. Cependant, pendant le match lui-même, c'est un miracle que personne d'autre n'ait été gravement blessé à cause de la force inaccoutumée de Weasley, qui a indiscutablement conféré à l'Angleterre un avantage injuste. C'est étonnant en fait que l'Angleterre n'ai pas gagné, et cela mérite que l'on s'y arrête quand on considère que c'est le meilleur ami de Weasley qui a pris le vif. Weasley n'a certainement pas semblé montrer de la rancune à son ami après la défaite de son camp, et comme dit plus haut, il l'a même sauvé d'une mort certaine._

_En se plongeant dans les registres du ministère, notre reporter a pu apprendre que Ronald Weasley a été mordu par Remus Lupin au printemps dernier, pendant l'infâme entreprise menée pour secourir Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy dans la Forêt Interdite, sur le domaine de Poudlard. Pendant cet incident, le préfet de Serdaigle Evan Davies a été tué, ainsi que l'ancien attrapeur Bulgare Viktor Krum. Peter Pettigrew, prisonnier à Azkaban a aussi été appréhendé, ce qui avait conduit à l'exonération de toute charge contre Sirius Black, qui enseigne maintenant le transplanage à Poudlard. Au moment où il a mordu Weasley, Lupin était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'école. Il a depuis été très sagement remplacé par Arabella Figg, bien que la nomination de Black (un ami de Lupin) en tant que professeur montre qu'il ne se soucie aucunement d'opinions extérieures pour son équipe enseignante._

_Malheureusement, il semble que quiconque ayant connaissance de la condition de Weasley ne connaissait pas cette règle qui a près de soixante-dix ans contre les joueurs non-humains, et ceux qui connaissaient la règle ne savaient pas que Weasley avait été mordu par Lupin. D'autres jeux et sports magiques n'ont pas pris la peine de bannir les partiellement humains, et il en résulte que Weasley prévoie de participer à la course annuelle de balai entre Kopparberg et Arjeplog, qui aura lieu pour le premier de l'an en Suède, comme de coutume. Normalement, quand les spectateurs transplanent à Arjeplog pour féliciter les survivants, il y a de nombreux sportifs blessés. Cette année, on risque plutôt d'avoir peur pour les dragons à la place, avec un loup-garou qui va bientôt voler au milieu d'eux. On s'attend à ce que la côte de Weasley soit très fortes sur Weasley, et des rapports arrivent déjà comme quoi d'autres courses verraient sa participation comme injuste. Ce reporter a déjà appris que la plupart des bookmakers sorciers ne prendront pas de paris sur Weasley, et quelques uns sont désespérés de pouvoir faire tourner leurs affaires sur cette couse, à cause de sa participation. Une réunion exceptionnelle de la Confrérie du Pari a été convoquée la semaine prochaine pour discuter d'une éventuelle pétition auprès du département suédois des sports et jeux magiques pour empêcher la participation de Weasley._

_Dans les actualités relatives à cela, un bookmaker a rapporté avoir pris de nombreux paris pour l'Angleterre de la part d'élèves de Poudlard qui s'attendaient sans doute à la victoire du camp de Weasley, à cause de sa lycanthropie, et seule la défaite de l'Angleterre prévient une enquête sur ces paris. Une enquête séparée sur le bookmaker est en cours parce qu'il semble qu'il a pris la plupart des paris de la part d'élèves de Poudlard mineurs._

Ron fixa le journal un moment avant de lever les yeux vers Harry. « Tu as vu ça Harry ? » Harry acquiesça, déglutissant. Ron regarda encore le journal, ses yeux écartillés. « Est-ce qu'ils disent que… Que j'ai vendu le match ? Que tu n'aurais pas dû gagner ? Malédiction, je suis maudit si j'ai fait cela, et je le suis si je ne l'ai pas fait. Si nous avions gagné, cela aurait été à refaire parce que je suis un loup-garou. Parce que nous avons perdu, je dois avoir vendu la match. »

Harry grimaça. « Cela ne me fait pas paraître mieux non plus. Comme si je ne pouvais pas gagner sans ton aide. »

Ron acquiesça. « Vrai. Elle te traite d'incompétent, et moi de tricheur et de traître. Cette vieille peau… Et elle dit que je blesserai des gens ! Cela ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il y avait un cognard qui te visait… »

Harry regarda à nouveau le journal, voyant quelque chose d'autre. « Cramponne-toi Ron. Je pense… Malédiction ! C'est encore pire… »

Au bas de la une se trouvait un article qui avait aussi le nom de Daisy Furoncle dessus, dans une case noire qui incluait une image de Harry, Ron et Hermione ensemble, souriant joyeusement pour la photo, leurs robes de Poudlard volant dans la brise. Hermione regarda tour à tour Harry et Ron. Harry reconnut la photo comme étant celle que Colin avait prise d'Hermione, Ron et lui, et que Ron et lui avaient offerte à Hermione pour son anniversaire en cinquième année. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans le journal ? Mais ce qui attirait vraiment l'attention était ce qui accompagnait l'article…

_Un loup-garou à Poudlard :_

_Simple folie ou vrai danger pour les autres élèves ?_

_Une fois encore, Albus Dumbledore un loup-garou pour élève à Poudlard. La première fois (pour ce que l'on sait en tous cas), c'était Remus Lupin, qui a étudié à l'école de 1971 à 1978, et qui était un bon ami des parents de Harry Potter, James Potter et Lily Potter (née Evans), ainsi que de Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew. Le statut de loup-garou de Lupin a été gardé secret par Dumbledore, malgré le fait qu'il ait presque tué un élève au début de sa septième année, selon de vieilles rumeurs. Le statut de loup-garou de Lupin n'est devenu connaissance commune qu'en juin 1994, quand le maître de potions de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, a révélé à ses élèves de la maison Serpentard que le professeur Lupin (qui enseignait la défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année là) était en fait un loup-garou. Lupin a démissionné de son poste peu après, sous la pression d'un grand nombre de parents qui ont fait pression sur le Conseil des Gouverneurs. Il n'est pas encore clair pourquoi Lupin a été repris l'an passé. (Ces dernière années, Dumbledore a eu des difficultés remarquables à retenir des professeurs pour cette matière particulière). Certaines rumeurs parvenues aux oreilles de nos reporters disent que Rogue était aussi l'élève que Lupin a failli tuer alors qu'il était à l'école, ce qui recoupe le fait qu'il ai parlé à ses élèves du danger représenté par leur professeur loup-garou._

_Selon des sources fiables, Lupin était déjà un loup-garou quand il est rentré à l'école, tandis que Weasley n'a pas été mordu avant la fin de sa sixième année. Ce serait probablement attendre bien trop de la part de Dumbledore que d'expulser le capitaine de Quidditch de son ancienne maison, Griffondor, qui est aussi la maison dont son adjointe, Minerva MacGonagall, est responsable, d'autant qu'un lycanthrope est virtuellement impossible à battre dans un match et que les règles de l'école n'excluent pas la participation des partiellement humains. Cependant, ce reporter a entendu quelques uns des dangers qui accompagnent la vie à proximité d'un loup-garou et qui ne sont habituellement pas connus, des dangers qui ont traditionnellement été mis sous le tapis._

_Tandis que le professeur de potions Rogue est un fabricant accompli de potion de Tue-loup, qui permet à un loup-garou de se transformer mais de garder son esprit humain, et donc d'être un peu comme un loup domestique pendant les trois nuits de transformation, cela requiert que le sujet coopère pour prendre la potion tous les jours lors de la semaine précédent la pleine lune. Les adolescents ne sont habituellement pas connus pour leur bonne volonté à prendre part à de telles routines. On espère que Dumbledore s'assure que Weasley prend la potion en temps et heures._

_Le danger qui est le plus grand souci pour notre reporter, cependant, concerne la condition qui afflige les loups garous juste avant la pleine lune, et qui n'est pas améliorée par la potion de Tue-loup. Pendant les vingt-quatre heures avant le début de la pleine lune, un loup-garou ressent une envie incontrôlable d'avoir une activité sexuelle avec n'importe qui, sans distinction de genre, qui passe à proximité. (quelques rapports laissent croire que la proximité n'a pas besoin d'être grande du tout.) Les dossiers du ministère confirme qu'il y a de nombreux loups-garous qui ont été accusés de viol à des dates qui coïncident avec la veille de la pleine lune. Un loup garou vivant dans un pensionnant semblerait être une très mauvaise idée quand on considère ce danger pour ses camarades._

_Aucune information n'a pu être tirée d'Albus Dumbledore sur les mesures qui ont été prises pour isoler Ronald Weasley des autres élèves pendant cette période dangereuse. Cependant, étant donné qu'un élève a failli être tué par Remus Lupin quand il était à l'école, et qu'il n'a pas été expulsé, il est possible que même un élève qui serait violemment agressé par Weasley ne serait pas vu comme une raison pour son expulsion par Dumbledore, bien qu'il ne puisse pas empêcher la loi de suivre son cours contre Weasley si, ou quand, un événement apparemment si inévitable se produit._

Harry vit maintenant que la légende en-dessous de la photo disait 'Ronald Weasley avec son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, et sa petite amie, la préfète en chef de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, en des temps plus heureux. Pourraient-ils être ses premières victimes ?'.

Ron tremblait de rage. Il froissa le journal en boule et le jeta dans la grande cheminée de l'autre côté de la table Griffondor, où il s'enflamma immédiatement. Il sortit de la grande salle avant même qu'il ait fini de brûler complètement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que d'autres élèves qui étaient abonnés à la Gazette regardaient l'exode de Ron avec des moqueries à peine déguisées, ou dans le cas de quelques Serpentards, riant ouvertement. Harry regarda Hermione, désemparé, qui elle-même fixait Ron avec un air choqué sur le visage.

« Je suppose que tu as lu l'article au bas de la page… » commença Harry. Hermione acquiesça, regardant Ron disparaître.

« Je… Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce n'est pas dit dans les livres sur la lycanthropie… »

Harry le regarda sombrement. « C'est le petit secret des loups-garous. Sauf que, grâce à Daisy Furoncle, ce n'est plus un secret. » Puis il regarda les autres élèves de Griffondor, dont certain s'échangeaient d'autres exemplaires du journal, restant bouche bée. « Viens. » lui dit-il doucement. « Ce n'est clairement pas le bon endroit pour en parler. » Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans le hall d'entrée, ayant de toute évidence oublié sa colère envers lui pour ce qu'il avait 'fait' à Ginny.

« Avançons-nous jusqu'à la salle de classe. » suggéra-t-il. Ils avaient métamorphose en premier, et les autres élèves n'y seraient pas avant vingt bonnes minutes. Quand ils atteignirent la salle, Hermione se tourna pour faire face à Harry, ayant l'air assez minée. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à passer en mode râleuse.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il me parle de cela ! C'est pour cela qu'il a l'air si mal avant la pleine lune ? Je pensais que c'était juste son corps qui se préparait pour le changement d'une manière plus générale… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Lupin lui en a parlé après la première nuit où il s'est transformé. Il a dit que quand il était jeune, il se sentait juste en quelque sorte affamé juste avant. Quand il a été adolescent, cela est devenu… Comment a-t-il dit cela ?… Un besoin charnel d'un type différent… »

Hermione déglutit. « Oh. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, d'une petite voix. Elle s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre et Harry la rejoignit. Soudain, ils virent Ron traverser en courant la pelouse, se dirigeant vers le saule cogneur. Il cassa une branche à un arbre à vingt pieds de là et l'utilisa pour frapper le nœud sur les racines de l'arbre qui figerait les branches. Ils le regardèrent disparaître dans le tunnel et le saule recommença à agiter ses frondaisons.

« Je ne pense pas que nous le verrons beaucoup aujourd'hui. » dit Harry, posant protectivement sa main sur son bras. « C'est terriblement embarrassant pour lui. Il a de toute évidence besoin d'être seul. Nous pourrons l'excuser auprès des professeurs. Probablement que personne ne le blâmera après avoir lu cet article… »

« Mais… Mais peut-être que tu peux lui parler… » dit-elle avec espoir.

Harry secoua la tête. « Il a… Il a envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, Hermione, homme ou femme. Lupin a dit… Il a dit beaucoup de choses en fait, que je ne devrais probablement pas te dire. C'est privé. Mais… Maintenant, cette partie de la vie de Ron n'est plus privée. Elle a été étalée dans le journal pour que le monde entier le sache. Oh mon Dieu… Sa mère va le voir. » dit-il doucement. Il haïssait penser à ce que Molly Weasley ferait de la situation de son fils. « Quel foutu bazar… »

Soudain, Ron s'écarta de lui, se rebiffant. « Et toi ! Quelle est ton excuse ? Tu n'es pas un loup-garou ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu ne pas toucher Mariah Kirkner, alors que tu dis aimer Ginny ? Tu sais dans quel état elle était samedi soir ? Dans quel état elle est encore ? Tu l'as vue ce matin ! »

Harry la regarda très calmement. « Mariah est une selkie, Hermione. »

Elle s'arrêta net, ouvrit sa bouche et la referma. « C'est une… Oh. Je… Je ne savais pas… » Puis elle se renfrogna. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à Ginny ? »

Il soupira. « Je l'ai fait. Elle m'a quand même dit d'aller au diable. Ainsi qu'à Mariah. Et à Draco Malfoy. »

Elle renifla. « Bien, c'est pas trop tôt pour cela. Mais attends… Est-ce pourquoi il était avec Mariah ? Parce que c'est une selkie ? » Hermione semblait aussi réticente que lui à fournir à Draco Malfoy un moyen d'expliquer son comportement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Qui sait vraiment ? Mariah clame qu'elle n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de selkie sur lui. Je ne sais pas qu'en penser maintenant. Tout ce que je sais est que j'ai repoussé Mariah quand j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas toute ma tête, comme quand les vélanes étaient apparues à la Coupe du Monde, et je suis encore puni, et même une de mes meilleures amies me traite comme un moins que rien. » Il la regarda significativement avec les sourcils haussés. Hermione grimaça et dit à contrecœur :

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne savais pas. Elle était bouleversée. Elle pleurait sur moi, criant après toi… Tu veux que je lui parle ? » dit-elle doucement, essayant de l'aider.

Il secoua la tête. « Quel bien cela ferait-il maintenant ? Elle sait. Elle sait tout, et elle ne veut quand même rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard d'impuissance. Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point leurs vies privées étaient devenues compliquées depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle. Ou plutôt depuis qu'il avait fait un premier mouvement pour l'embrasser dans le jardin de Privet Drive, quand elle était encore sous l'influence de la potion d'Imperius. Il souhaitait encore avoir su que c'était une potion qui affectait son comportement cette année là…

Une potion.

Cela lui fit se souvenir d'une partie de l'article qui mentionnait que Dumbledore était 'grippé'. Et puis il se souvint d'Aberforth lui disant la même chose, quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi son frère n'était pas au match. Cela ne ressemblait à Dumbledore d'être malade pendant une longue période. Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir que ce soit arrivé ces six dernières années à l'école. Ce qui signifiait que soit il était affecté par une potion ou attaqué par quelqu'un par un autre moyen, ou … il n'était pas vraiment malade. Il regarda sérieusement Hermione.

« Je dois y aller. » Son dernier mot fut presque complètement couvert par la sonnerie marquant la fin du petit déjeuner, laissant aux élèves cinq minutes pour atteindre leurs salles de cours. Hermione regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais le cours va bientôt commencer. » dit-elle, reprenant son ton de préfète en chef.

« Je sais. Dis à MacGonagall que je… Je dois aller voir Dumbledore. C'est vrai. »

« Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour découvrir pourquoi il n'était pas au match hier. »

Hermione soupira et leva ses mains au ciel. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il a mieux à faire que de venir voir un match de Quidditch ? Je veux dire… Oui, j'y étais. Mais toi et Ron jouiez tous les deux… »

« C'est exactement ça, Hermione. Je m'attends pleinement à ce qu'il ai eut mieux à faire que de regarder un match de Quidditch. C'est exactement pour cela que je vais aller le voir… Je veux découvrir quelles sont ces choses. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent quand elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se tourna pour partir, mais un instant plus tard, elle avançait à grands pas derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle continua, alors il se remit en route, devant même forcer pour la rattraper.

« Hermione… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne le regarda mais continua à avancer droit devant, à dessein. « Tu penses que tu es le seul qui veut découvrir pourquoi Dumbledore n'était pas au match ? » lui demanda-t-elle comme elle prenait de la vitesse. Harry sourit et accéléra aussi, secouant la tête, et ils atteignirent la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore juste au moment où la deuxième sonnerie retentissait, marquant le début du premier cours de la journée. Clairement, Hermione n'avait aucun remord d'user de son statut de préfète en chef pour éviter d'être punie pour retard. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux ne se débrouillait pas en métamorphoses… Ils avaient tous les deux déjà maîtrisé la métamorphose d'animagus.

Harry donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, et elle dégagea le passage, les laissant entrer et monter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore sur l'escalier en colimaçon mobile. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, elle était légèrement entrouverte, et ils la poussèrent en hésitant. Le directeur n'était pas dans son bureau, mais ils entendirent sa voix venant de derrière une autre porte entr'ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Se sentant assez indiscret, et essayant de ne pas être dérangé par quelques portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices, qui s'étaient réveillés et lui fronçaient les sourcils, il s'avança avec précautions vers l'autre porte, Hermione juste derrière lui.

« …souhaiterais que vous arrêtiez cela ! » entendirent-ils le professeur MacGonagall dire. Ils échangèrent un regard, haussant les sourcils. MacGonagall serait aussi en retard en classe en tous cas, ce qui était du jamais vu venant d'elle.

« Minerva, » fit la voix affaiblie et râpeuse de Dumbledore, « vous êtes celle qui m'a parlé pendant des années de la chose que je n'avais pas voulu faire. Je veux la faire maintenant, et vous me dites d'arrêter. Vous saviez que cela aurait un prix, et moi aussi. Si j'arrête, cela aurait été pour des noix. N'a-t-il pas été calme dernièrement ? N'est-ce pas été agréable ? Voulez-vous que la cicatrice de Harry recommence à lui faire mal ? »

Ils entendirent MacGonagall soupirer. « En dépit de cela, quelqu'un a essayé de le blesser hier. Quelqu'un a enchanté un cognard pour qu'il le poursuive… »

Dumbledore soupira, produisant un son inquiétant qui résonnait dans sa poitrine. « Il avait des gens veillant sur lui là-bas. Les opérationnels. Des aurors… Je croyais qu'ils le protègeraient de tout danger. Et il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais pas vous. » dit-elle, parlant plus doucement. Elle semblait à la fois le gronder et compatir.

Ce son inquiétant encore. « Ça va aller, Minerva. C'est plus éprouvant que ce que je pensais, mais il semble que cela ait produit quelques effets… »

« Et combien de temps pourrez-vous tenir comme cela ? Et s'il réussit à vous dominer ? Ou pire… »

Il y eut une longue pause. « Alors nous ne serons pas plus mal qu'avant, et peut-être mieux, comme nous saurons avec certitude qu'une voie particulière ne nous est plus ouverte. Ce n'est pas sans risques, Minerva. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai hésité à franchir ce pas la première fois qu'il était au pouvoir ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Poppy ne va pas tarder avec ma potion, et je me sentirai un petit peu mieux. Vous devriez aller enseigner… Les élèves sont seuls… »

« Non, ça ira. J'ai cours avec Harry et Hermione . J'oserai dire que le préfet et la préfète en chef, sans mentionner qu'ils sont animagi, pourront trouver un moyen de garder la classe occupée jusqu'à ce que je la rejoigne. »

Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard alarmé, et firent de leur mieux pour se glisser en silence en dehors de la pièce, puis ils descendirent aussi rapidement que possible l'escalier en spirale avec le cœur dans la gorge en revenant dans la salle de métamorphose. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se trouvèrent face à un véritable petit chaos, mais bientôt, avec l'aide des autres préfets (Malfoy était bizarrement coopératif, lançant à Harry des regards malicieux du coin de l'œil que Harry n'aimait pas), la classe se calma, et ils se mirent en petits groupes, métamorphosant leurs chaises de bureaux quand MacGonagall arriva. Elle fit un signe de la tête approbateur à Hermione et Harry, et, de ce que Harry savait, personne ne lui dit jamais que le préfet et la préfète en chef n'avaient pas été présents lorsque la cloche avait retenti au début du cours.

xxxxx

Au déjeuner, Harry et Hermione ne mangèrent pas dans la grande salle, mais ils descendirent aux cuisines prendre de la nourriture pour l'amener à Ron. Ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'ils avaient entendu dans le bureau du directeur ce matin là.

Quand ils furent près, mais pas trop, du saule cogneur, Hermione lança un sort de répulsion sur une petite pierre qui atterrit précisément sur le nœud qui figeait les branches de l'arbre. Harry secoua la tête, souriant. « Bien, je suis bon pour attirer les choses. Je suppose que ta spécialité est la répulsion… »

Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de la rendre très heureuse. « Oui, » dit-elle misérablement. « je semble être très bonne pour repousser les petits amis… »

Il grimaça. Elle ne se complaisait habituellement dans l'apitoiement sur soi. En tous cas, pas beaucoup. « Hermione.' Dit-il, la grondant gentiment.

Elle ne répondit pas mais passa devant lui dans le tunnel conduisant à la cabane hurlante reconstruite. Comme ils se rapprochaient, ils entendirent quelques bangs très forts et des grognements, comme si quelqu'un lançait une armoire à l'intérieur de la maison, et quand ils arrivèrent dedans, qui sentait encore le bois fraîchement scié, Ron n'était pas dans la première pièce où ils pénétrèrent, et les bruits de chocs étaient considérablement plus forts.

Hermione donnait l'impression de vouloir se boucher les oreilles, mais comme elle tenait une grosse carafe de jus de citrouille à deux mains, elle ne put pas, et elle tressaillait à chaque nouvel impact. Il portait lui-même un panier de pique-nique assez lourd, souhaitant avoir pensé à le faire léviter. Le bruit lui rendait maintenant impossible de pouvoir se concentrer assez pour lancer le moindre sort. Harry commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête avec tout ce bruit.

Ils suivirent les bruits jusqu'en haut des escaliers, restant près du mur et évitant la rampe tortueuse qui semblait avoir été attaquée. Quelques uns des barreaux semblaient avoir été projetés hors de leur emplacement et utilisés pour frapper les autres. Il y avait de nombreux barreaux éclatés, des éclats de bois saillants sortant sous d'étranges angles, l'odeur fraîche du bois coupé commençant à chatouiller les narines de Harry.

Ils le trouvèrent dans une pièce au bout du couloir à l'étage. Après le feu, la maison avait été reconstruite, mais pas remeublée, et ils découvrirent que, sans meubles auxquels s'attaquer, Ron s'était résolu à disséquer la maison elle-même. Il se projetait sur ce qui avait été une porte, la faisant voler en éclats, puis passant son poing en travers d'une autre porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec des mouvement que Harry n'avait vus que dans les films d'arts martiaux à la télévision, tard le soir (et probablement améliorés par des effets spéciaux). Ron n'avait pas besoin 'd'effets spéciaux.' La maison serait démantelée au petit matin à ce rythme.

« Ron ! » beugla Harry, essayant d'interrompre la destruction de la cabane hurlante.

Ron s'arrêta, sur le point de bondir à nouveau. Il se retourna mais n'eut pas l'air surpris de les voir. « Je vous ai senti arriver. » dit-il, haletant, la sueur coulant sur son torse nu. Il portait seulement ses pantalons. Ses autres habits et sa robe étaient en tas dans un coin. Des poils roux recouvraient son torse, et ceux sur ses bras étaient plus épais que d'habitude aussi, comme il n'était qu'à trente heures de la pleine lune. Harry savait qu'ils seraient de plus en plus dense au fil des heures. Ron dégagea ses cheveux trempés de sueur de son front du revers de sa main et renifla l'air. « Du poulet ? Ils n'avaient pas de jambon ? Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de jambon aujourd'hui. Ou de lapin. Cela aurait été bon aussi. Du gibier. »

Il semblait déterminé à ne pas parler des articles de Daisy Furoncle, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle posa la carafe sur le sol et s'assit, lui disant. « Vien déjeuner Ron. Nous t'avons amené ce que nous pouvions. Les elfes étaient occupés à préparer le déjeuner pour le restant de l'école. Nous allons rester et manger avec toi, pour te tenir compagnie. » Sa voix tremblait un peu, et Harry vit ses yeux furtivement glisser vers la porte détruite.

Harry posa le panier et commença à sortir les assiettes de nourriture. « Oui, viens. On ne peut pas détruire toute une maison l'estomac vide. » essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Personne ne rit.

Ce fut un déjeuner avec un malaise, et Harry et Hermione se préparèrent à partir aussi rapidement que possible. « Je laisse le panier ici, Ron. Il y a à manger dedans pour dîner. Je suppose que d'ici là… » Il déglutit. Ron acquiesça.

« D'ici là, je ne serais plus adapté à recevoir de la compagnie humaine. D'une certaine manière… D'une certaine manière, savoir que tout le monde le sait me fait me sentir encore plus mal. Cela me donne l'impression que … Que… » il déglutit, une fine traînée de sueur sur sa lèvre supérieure et son front, comme il regardait Hermione, son torse se soulevant. Elle eut l'air quelque peu surprise, mais ne recula pas ni ne s'enfuit. Elle continua à soutenir son regard. Harry pouvait voir une lueur rouge dans les yeux de Ron, et il se demanda si, dans le cas où il aurait envie d'Hermione, il devrait le laisser faire ou la lui arracher. Et puis Ron se tourna et regarda Harry, ne disant rien, et Harry fut surpris de voir de l'envie dans le regard qui était dirigé sur lui. Cela, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Ron frissonna, puis il s'assit brusquement en position du lotus. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, paume vers le haut, émettant un 'Hmmm' comme s'il était désespéré de faire quelque chose qui ne lui donnerait pas envie de vouloir s'attaquer à eux deux. Il avait encore l'air de respirer bien trop vite, et Harry pouvait voir une veine battre rapidement sur sa tempe, ses narines frémissant comme il continuait à sentir les odeurs de Harry et Hermione.

Harry le leva et prit la main d'Hermione, commençant à partir. Ron semblait tenter de se contrôler en utilisant ce que Remus Lupin lui avait appris. En espérant que cela marcherait…

« Nous devrions y aller. » croassa Harry. Sa gorge ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement. Sans ouvrir les yeux pour les regarder, Ron acquiesça vigoureusement, méditant encore, mais donnant aussi l'impression qu'il pourrait leur sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Comme ils partirent, Harry vit à quel point il frissonnait, l'effort que cela lui coûtait de ne pas s'en prendre à eux. Cela va encore empirer, savait Harry.

Ils descendirent rapidement l'escalier. Harry avait l'impression que son propre cœur battait anormalement vite, et il pouvait voir que Hermione avait aussi rosi et qu'elle semblait un peu paniquée. Quand ils atteignirent le bas, Harry cria dans les escaliers. « Nous reviendrons demain avec le petit déjeuner pour toi ! Et Rogue t'amènera la potion de Tue-Loup ! »

« Ne revenez pas sans lui ! » cria Ron. « Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ! » Harry pensa à cela maintenant. Comment avait fait le maître de potions pour donner à Ron sa potion la veille de la pleine lune ? Mais bon… Rogue était un sorcier adulte qui n'avait probablement aucun problème à lancer un bon maléfice sur Ron s'il tentait quoique ce soit. Ron s'attaquant à Rogue. C'était une idée pour le moins bizarre…

« D'accord ! A plus ! »

« C'est ça ! Maintenant, cassez-vous ! » Le 'Hmmm' reprit, plus fort.

« Allons-y ! » dit Harry, pressant Hermione vers le tunnel. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de ses encouragements, et elle repassa sous terre, courant dans le passage une bonne vingtaine de pieds devant lui. Quand ils eurent arrêtés une fois de plus le branches et qu'ils furent sortis du tunnel, ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux au sol juste hors de portée du saule. Le visage d'Hermione était pâle et tiré, et elle regarda tristement Harry.

« Il avait l'air très mal. » dit-elle simplement. Il acquiesça.

« Je l'ai aidé à rester à l'écart des autres à cette période le mois dernier, mais ce n'est pas facile quand on ne peut pas dire quel est le problème… »

Elle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Alors… Il… Il le ferait même avec toi si tu étais… »

Harry acquiesça gravement. « Oui. Mais il ne le veut pas, de toute évidence. Nous n'avons pas cette sorte d'amitié. »

« Mais… Mais peut-être que je pourrais… »

« Hermione… Tu as vu ce qu'il faisait à la cabane hurlante. Tu préfèrerais que ce soit toi ? Ron t'aime. Il ne veux pas te faire mal. »

Elle déglutit. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit-elle doucement. Elle regarda avec tristesse l'arbre dont les branches fouettaient librement le ciel maintenant.

Ils devaient rentrer au château, pour retrouver Sirius et les autres septième année de Griffondor et de Serpentard pour aller au village suivre leurs cours de transplanage, auxquels Ron ne pourrait jamais aller. Elle se remit debout. Harry passa protectivement son bras sur ses épaules, et elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre lui comme ils revenaient au château.

xxxxx

Au moins, Hermione me parle à nouveau, pensa Harry comme ils s'asseyaient à une table près des fenêtres de la salle commune, écrivant un devoir sur quelques uns des incidents de désartibulation les plus spectaculaires du début du vingtième siècle. Sirius avait commencé à en laisser transplaner certains sur de courtes distances, juste un yard ou deux, bien que rapidement, ils allaient commencer à essayer d'un bout à l'autre de la salle municipale. Ils devaient tous s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de meubles autour d'eux, au cas où ils se retrouveraient avec une chaise en travers de leur corps. Quelques Serpentards avaient rit de cette précaution, alors Sirius avait donné à faire un devoir de trois pieds de long à toute la classe, afin qu'ils sachent qu'il n'y avait pas matière à rire.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Ginny était assise, près du feu, avec Ruth Pelta, Zoey Russell et Annika Olafsdottir. Elles faisaient des devoirs pour Chourave, écrivant aussi un texte, et Ginny avait l'air très sérieuse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui à un moment, n'ayant plus l'air en colère contre lui, mais juste très, très triste.

« Oh, flûte ! » dit Ruth, laissant tomber sa plume. « J'y arriverais jamais… Tony ! » elle appela son petit ami de l'autre côté de la pièce, où il jouait aux cartes avec son compagnon de chambrée, Colin Creevey. « Tu as fini ton devoir pour Chourave ? »

« Bien, en quelque sorte. » dit timidement Tony. « J'ai juste écrit quelques trucs que j'ai inventé. J'aurai probablement la plus mauvaise note de la classe. Je voulais juste en finir… » Ruth lui roula les yeux. Harry essaya de ne pas sourire. Tony et Ruth lui rappelaient soudain Ron et Hermione (en des temps plus heureux). « Demande de l'aide à Neville. » dit Tony, montrant l'endroit où Neville nettoyait le terrarium de Trevor. « C'est Mr Herbologie. »

Neville leva la tête à la mention de son nom. « Hein ? » dit-il, tenant une boîte de poudre magique de nettoyage Mrs Scower dans une main, et un chiffon dans l'autre.

Ginny lui sourit chaleureusement. « Tu es notre expert en herbologie, Neville. Ca te dirait d'aider les filles de sixième année avec quelques devoirs pour Chourave ? » Harry vit Neville se décrocher la mâchoire, puis il déglutit. Il jeta pratiquement ce qu'il avait en main et traversa la pièce en courant jusqu'aux filles. Ginny glissa au sol depuis sa chaise et tapa le tapis à côté d'elle. « Assieds-toi là Neville. Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est le bon nom de genre pour le souci, ou c'est celui-là… ? » dit-elle, montrant son parchemin avec une longue plume.

Harry vit que leurs têtes étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, leur voix baissant d'intensité. Il déglutit alors, baissant les yeux, essayant de ne pas bondir dans la pièce pour aller rosser Neville. Il sentit alors une main sur la sienne, et leva les yeux, voyant Hermione le regardant avec compassion. Il lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle n'enleva pas sa main, et il fit passer la sienne par-dessus, serrant celle d'Hermione étroitement. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait pour se raccrocher maintenant, et il était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Après le dîner, elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Elle pourrait revenir, tu sais. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui était assise avec Neville et riait à quelque chose qu'il venait de dire. Neville pour sa part, eut l'air assez choqué, puis ravi de l'avoir amusé. Harry se pencha et l'embrassa aussi sur la joue.

« Ron aussi. Tu verras. » Elle acquiesça, mais elle n'eut pas l'air convaincue, et elle suivit Parvati et Lavender dans les escaliers.

xxxxx

Quand il arriva en bas dans la salle commune, Hermione, Ruth et Tony étaient prêts pour courir, mais Ruth dit que Ginny ne venait pas. Ensuite, quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, ils n'y trouvèrent pas Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner, alors après s'être préparé à courir, ils partirent, juste tous les quatre. Harry trouvait que c'était bien plus plaisant que la veille. Les quatre bavardèrent aimablement et s'entraidèrent pour les étirements avant et après, et Harry se sentait remarquablement mieux après une course matinale dénuée de la sorte de tension qu'il y avait eu la veille. Lui et Hermione descendirent aux cuisines après cela, et ils prirent à manger pour le petit déjeuner et pour le déjeuner de Ron, autant de viande que possible, plus de œufs, pour les protéines. Ensuite, ils descendirent au donjon de potions et trouvèrent Rogue sur le point de partir, portant une fiole bouchée à moitié pleine d'une potion qui envoyait de la fumée dans la moitié vide, la remplissant. Il leur fit un signe de la tête et ils quittèrent tous le château en direction du saule cogneur. Comme Harry arrêtait les branches avec la même branche qui avait servi à Ron la veille, Sandy lui parla, et il se figea un instant. Oh non, pensa-t-il. S'il-vous-plaît, faites que cela ne signifie pas ce que je pense que ça veut dire…

Puis ils avancèrent dans le tunnel en silence. Le cœur de Harry battait tellement fort (pour lui), qu'il fut surpris que Rogue et Hermione ne fassent pas de commentaire. Quand ils atteignirent la cabane hurlante, elle était mortellement silencieuse, et Harry trouva que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ils montèrent les escaliers avec précaution. Harry souhaita soudain qu'il y en ait bien plus, afin que cela leur prenne plus de temps pour arriver jusqu'à Ron… Ils descendirent le dernier couloir, arrivant finalement à la pièce où ils avaient déjeuné la veille. Harry hésita avant d'ouvrir la porte, et au moment où il le fit, il vit immédiatement que ses pires craintes sur ce qu'avait dit Sandy étaient avérées.

Ron n'était pas seul.

xxxxx


	41. Chap 16

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre seize

Foyer

« Pendant le dix-septième siècle, quand les pièces étaient immenses, elles étaient impossibles à chauffer, même si les cheminées avaient été efficaces, ce qu'elles n'était pas. Le Versailles de Louis XIV contenait de nombreuses cheminées magnifiques, mais elles étaient plus ornementales que pratiques. Dans les maisons bourgeoises, les foyers étaient à l'origine les endroits où l'on cuisinait, et seulement ensuite des sources de chaleurs pas très efficaces. »

--Witold Rybczynski, Home: A Short History of an Idea

« Elle est la déesse du Foyer, et dans chaque maison privée, et bâtiment public, elle protège ceux qui recherche sa protection. On vénère universellement Hestia, non seulement parce qu'elle est la plus douce, et la plus charitable des divinités de l'Olympe, mais parce qu'elle a inventé l'art de construire les maisons… »

--Robert Graves, The Greek Myths, Volume One

Harry poussa Hermione derrière lui au moment où il vit les deux corps enlacés sur la pile de vêtements. Rogue agita immédiatement sa baguette et invoqua une couverture, couvrant les deux corps (celui pâle et couvert de tâches de rousseurs de Ron, et les courbes brun-pâle de Parvati, qui étaient couvertes d'égratignures assez vilaines…

Le poisson est allé au loup.

Harry se souvint des paroles de Sandy. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il pensait que c'était, mais cela n'allait rien y changer. Il sentit Hermione trembler derrière lui, comme il essayait de l'empêcher de voir, mais il savait aussi qu'il était trop tard. Elle savait. Elle savait…

Ron commença à sortir de son sommeil et ouvrit juste un peu les yeux, regardant Parvati, et non la porte ouverte. Puis Hermione bougea derrière Harry, son pas fit craquer les lames du plancher. Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent en grand, et il eut l'air horrifié, s'asseyant et faisant glisser la couverture que Rogue avait invoquée de sur le haut de leurs corps.

« Hermione ! » fut tout ce que dit Ron. Harry se tourna pour la regarder. Son visage s'était effondré, et elle se tourna et s'enfuit avec un cri étranglé. Il se retourna vers Ron et Parvati, et cette fois, il remarqua que Parvati ne semblait pas bouger. Oh mon Dieu, non…

Rogue sembla le remarquer au même instant. Il s'avança et retourna Parvati, remontant les couvertures afin qu'elle soit bien couverte à nouveau. Ron cligna des yeux, pas encore complètement réveillé. Rogue laissa Parvati allongée sur le sol, ouvrant ses yeux en écartant les paupières avec ses doigts et les regardant. Puis il passa ses mains sur sa tête, s'arrêtant finalement sur l'arrière de son crâne, à l'endroit où il était en contact avec le sol. Il semblait avoir décidé ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, et il leva les yeux vers Harry, lui rappelant extraordinairement son beau-père.

« Traumatisme crânien, je dirais. En espérant qu'il n'y a rien de plus grave. Une assez grosse bosse à l'arrière de la tête. Sa respiration est laborieuse et elle a perdu un peu de sang de ses blessures. Je vais la ramener avec Weasley à l'infirmerie. Vous devriez probablement suivre Miss Granger afin de vous assurer qu'elle va bien. » dit-il gravement. Harry s'émerveillait maintenant de comment il pouvait être si clinique. Il savait que son expérience d'avoir failli être tué par Remus Lupin l'avait hanté pendant des années.

Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Rogue pouvait parfaitement aider Parvati et Ron, mais c'était à lui d'aider Hermione. Il acquiesça et se retourna descendant en courant le couloir et les escaliers, sautant les dernières marches, allumant sa baguette et fonçant dans le tunnel plié en deux, afin de ne pas se cogner la tête aux racines et aux saillis de la paroi.

Finalement, il vit du mouvement devant lui, mais il réalisa rapidement que c'était les ombres des branches du saule. Il atteignit les racines, calmant la folle danse de l'arbre, et sortit en courant du tunnel, et s'éloigna assez des branches pour qu'elles ne le frappent pas quand elles recommenceraient à bouger. Il tourna en cercles frénétiques, essayant de voir où Hermione s'était enfuie, et il la vit finalement courir à toute allure en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Il regarda furtivement alentour un instant, et décida que cela importait peu si quelqu'un le voyait, et il se changea en griffon d'or. Il fit une paire de pas pour prendre son envol, agitant vigoureusement ses ailes, et la dépassant bientôt puis descendant en spirale derrière la cabane de Hagrid.

Il se trouva que Hagrid ouvrit la porte de derrière à ce moment là, pour aller faire son jardinage matinal, et il poussa un cri de surprise quand il vit un griffon d'or atterrir au milieu de ses citrouilles, pliant ses ailes brillantes contre ses flancs fauves. Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, paniquant, comme il n'avait pas dit à Hagrid qu'il était un animagus. Hagrid avait l'air plus choqué qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Hein ! » tonna-t-il. « Un griffon d'or ! Est-ce par hasard tu serais celui que ma maman voyait, quand il volait au-dessus de la forêt ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il pouvait parler.

Bien, pensa Harry, je peux aussi bien lui dire. Il acquiesça très distinctement. C'était sans erreur possible un oui. Harry eut l'air sonné.

« Bien, je serai… »

Harry s'avança avec sa démarche de lion, et il poussa sa truffe humide dans la main de Hagrid. Hagrid lui sourit et caressa sa crinière, secouant la tête. « Je parie que tu aimerais un bon gigot de mouton, eh ? » dit-il à sa manière amicale et bourrue. Hagrid n'avait trouvé que peu de créatures magiques qu'il n'aimait pas, et même s'il ne savait pas que c'était Harry, il semblait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre que le griffon était un ami.

Hagrid le laissa entrer dans sa cabane. Harry alla jusque devant le foyer et s'assit, ses pattes de devant devant lui, tandis que Hagrid allait au fumoir. Un instant plus tard, Hermione avait de toute évidence atteint la cabane. Harry l'entendit frapper à la porte. Hagrid regarda l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. La première sonnerie allait sonner le début des cours dans environ dix minutes. Il avait l'air de penser rêver d'avoir deux visiteurs à cette heure, alors que les élèves devraient être en route pour leurs cours. Il avança à grands pas vers la porte de la cabane et l'ouvrit.

« Hermione ! » s'écria-t-il quand il la vit, complètement anéantie. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Oh… Ha… Ha… Hagrid ! » s'étrangla-t-elle. Puis elle remarqua Harry, décorativement assis sur le sol près du feu. « Harry » cria-t-elle avec gratitude, traversant la pièce et lançant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa crinière, et elle la trempa de larmes en peu de temps. Il lui caressa la joue avec sa truffe et la laissa le tenir et pleurer sur sa forme de griffon, pensant que c'était probablement encore plus réconfortant que s'il avait eu sa forme humaine habituelle. Harry leva ses grands yeux verts vers Hagrid (les griffons d'or tendaient plutôt à avoir des yeux ambres), et Hagrid écartilla tout grand les siens en le voyant maintenant, en voyant la vérité.

« Flûte ! » s'exclama Hagrid, s'asseyant lourdement sur le l'énorme fauteuil de cuir qu'il utilisait près du feu. « Harry ? » demanda-t-il en hésitant, fixant le griffon. Harry acquiesça à nouveau lentement, mais il revint bientôt à essayer de réconforter Hermione. Il passa une patte sur ses épaules, et sentit sa joue dans sa crinière. A la longue, son moteur intérieur, son ronronnement constant, semblèrent la calmer, et ils restèrent simplement accroupis ensemble devant le foyer, humain et bête, donnant et recevant du réconfort.

xxxxx

Quand Hermione eut pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Harry reprit forme humaine et se leva, sentant que ses os hurleraient de douleur s'ils le pouvaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se préparer pour la métamorphose, et, comme à chaque fois qu'il effectuait une métamorphose brusque sous sa forme d'animagus, ils avait mal aux articulations. Il essaya de remuer ses bras et ses jambes, et quand il eut fini, Hermione le regardait avec tristesse, alors il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la berça contre lui un peu encore. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Harry l'arrêta avec un petit geste doux sur le bras

« Hagrid, » dit-il en regardant le demi-géant. « Je sais que c'est chez toi et tout, mais tu penses… Nous aurions besoin de parler un parler un moment… »

Hagrid le regarda sans saisir d'abord, puis ses yeux s'écartillèrent et il se dressa sur ses jambes. « Oh, oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez rester seuls. Je n'ai pas classe tout de suite, mais mes troisième année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne tarderont pas pour leurs… Je vais juste, heu… Aller dans l'enclos des licornes. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit… »

Quand Hagrid eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Harry fit s'asseoir Hermione dans le grand fauteuil près du feu que Hagrid avait libéré (Quand elle s'asseyait entièrement, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol), et il commença à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Harry le préparait, lui tendant une tasse et une soucoupe, mettant les feuilles de thé dans la théière. Quand le thé fut infusé, Harry le servit et il ajouta un peu de lait dans le sien, le blanc tourbillonnant dans le marron. Ils n'avaient toujours rien dit. Finalement il parla, juste pour meubler le silence. « Nous avons raté le cours de sortilèges. Et bientôt, nous allons manquer celui d'histoire de la magie. » dit-il doucement. Puis il souhaita ne rien avoir dit tellement ces choses étaient d'une banalité affligeante.

Cependant, Hermione se comportait encore comme si le silence n'avait pas été rompu. Elle sirota son thé et puis dit soudain. « Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas sa faute. » sa voix était encore pleine de larmes.

Harry s'assit à côté de son fauteuil, sur la même chaise basse qu'il avait occupée depuis la première fois qu'il était venu chez Hagrid quand il avait onze ans. « Ça ne l'est pas, Hermione. Okay, il aurait dû te le dire plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas le découvrir dans un article de Daisy Furoncle… »

« Non, je veux dire.. Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, Harry. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Je suis tellement contente de te l'entendre dire, Hermione. Je pensais… Bien, tu me faisais assez penser à Ginny quand… Bien, tu sais… »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il parlait une autre langue que l'anglais. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Harry la regarda avec une incompréhension mutuelle. « Que veux-tu dire,' De quoi parles-tu ?'. Tu sais… Quand Ginny m'a vu dans l'amulette, avec Mariah, et qu'elle était si bouleversée… »

Hermione écartilla les yeux. « Oh… C'est ce que tu veux dire. » Harry était abasourdi. Pourquoi faisait-elle comme si cela remontait à dix ans ou quelque chose ?

« Hum, oui. Bien, de toutes façons, je pense clairement que le problème est avec Parvati… »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Partiellement, oui. Mais si Daisy Furoncle n'avait pas écrit cet article… » Harry pouvait dire que cela la faisait fulminer maintenant. Il se sentait presque désolé pour Daisy Furoncle. Hermione Granger retournerait la plus petite pierre pour découvrir qui elle était. » Elle doit être arrêtée. »

Il acquiesça pour la soutenir et prit une gorgée de thé réconfortante. « Vrai. Mais si Sirius et Remus n'ont pas pu trouver qui elle était pendant tout leur espionnage et leurs recherches de cet été, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourras la découvrir en restant confinée à Poudlard ? »

Hermione eut l'ait très sûre d'elle. Ses paroles, cependant, ne correspondaient pas à son expression. « Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle, encore étrangement sûre d'elle. « Mais je trouverai un moyen. » Harry se mordit les lèvres, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait.

« Hum, tu devrais savoir que après que tu sois partie, Rogue a examiné Parvati et il a dit qu'elle avait un traumatisme crânien, et qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle était inconsciente. »

Cela sembla n'avoir aucun effet sur elle. Hermione but une gorgée de son thé, puis, fixant le feu, elle dit « Elle a probablement pensé savoir ce que cela impliquait d'être avec lui. Elle avait été avec lui avant… »

Il pouvait dire que cela la peinait de dire cela. Harry savait qu'elle essayait très fort d'oublier la relation de Ron avec Parvati. « Mais pas quand il était un loup-garou, » indiqua Harry. « Elle pensait probablement….qu'elle pourrait l'aider… »

« Ou elle pensait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lui résister et puis qu'ensuite elle pourrait prendre sa revanche sur… Sur cette histoire du nom ! » cracha Hermione.

OK, pensa Harry. Je suppose qu'elle blâme Parvati plus qu'un petit peu. Elle prit encore un peu de thé et fronça les sourcils en regardant le feu. Elle semblait réfléchir très fort. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas là, cependant. Je n'arrive pas à y mettre le doigt dessus… » Elle vida sa tasse et continua à la tenir devant elle, regardant les flammes, ses yeux plissés comme elle réfléchissait. Harry avait aussi vidé sa tasse, et il faillit la laisser tomber quand elle se leva soudain et dit « J'ai trouvé ! »

Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Ce n'était pas Parvati qui voulait se venger pour cette histoire de nom. C'était Padma ! »

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour se déboucher les oreilles. Avait-elle dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit ? « Padma ? Comment sais-tu ? »

Elle commença à faire les cent pas comme elle parlait, agitée, comme souvent quand elle résolvait un problème de la sorte. « La nuit dernière, Parvati et Lavender sont montées au lit avec moi. Et Parvati était encore au lit quand je me suis levée ce matin. Pas simplement sous les couvertures en train de ronfler. Je pouvais voir son visage et tout. Quand nous l'avons trouvée, ou plutôt sa jumelle, avec Ron, dans la cabane, j'ai complètement oublié. Je me demande…A un moment, Ron semblait être autant intéressé par l'une que par l'autre, et puis il a choisi Parvati. Tu penses que Padma lui en a voulu pendant tout ce temps, et a découvert un moyen d'avoir Ron sans qu'il puisse lui résister ? C'est possible qu'elle ait fait cela par rivalité avec sa propre sœur ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Peut-être. Ce qui signifie, si tu penses que c'était Padma, que nous devrions monter à l'aile de l'hôpital et le dire à Madame Pomfresh. Pour les dossiers, tu sais, au cas où il y ait des différences dans leurs histoires médicales, même si ce sont de vraies jumelles. »

« Exact. » dit-elle.

Elle s'avança à grands pas vers la porte, ses yeux clairs maintenant, bien qu'il y ait une ombre pourpre en-dessous. Quand elle toucha la poignée de la porte, Harry l'arrêta, la regardant dans les yeux avec inquiétude. « Est que tu es sur le point de partir à moitié d'aplomb ? » lui demanda-t-il, assez sérieux. Elle lui fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bien, je suppose que ce que je veux dire est, est-ce que tu es sur le point d'attaquer une fille, verbalement ou autrement, qui pourrait encore être inconsciente à cause des blessures qu'elle a reçues de Ron ? Et est-ce que tu me dis que tu as le sentiment que Ron est complètement innocent ? Que cela ne va pas revenir le hanter la prochaine fois que vous vous disputerez tous les deux ? Tu ne vas pas enfouir ta rancœur et… »

« J'ai saisi, j'ai saisi Harry. » Elle se retourna et s'appuya lourdement sur la porte, l'air très fatigué. « Oui, je suppose qu'une partie de moi souhaite que Ron ait été plus fort, qu'il ait pu combattre ses envies de loup-garou. Remus avait appris à les gérer. D'un autre côté, Remus avait eu des années pour apprendre comment faire. Ron n'a été mordu qu'il y a cinq mois. Cinq mois ! Presque pas de temps du tout. Comment pourrait-il gérer ce genre de crise si rapidement ? Il a montré de remarquables améliorations dans la gestion de sa force. Cela fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu casser un verre simplement en le prenant. C'est juste… » Elle laissa échapper un sanglot incontrôlé, et se couvrit la bouche d'une main. « C'est juste que je souhaite qu'il n'ait jamais été mordu. » dit-elle à travers ses doigts. Elle essaya de se recomposer et enleva la main de devant sa bouche, tordant maintenant ses deux mains ensemble. « Et oui, je sais que cela ne sert à rien de le penser, parce qu'il a été mordu. Et je peux souhaiter que Peter Pettigrew et Rita Skeeter soient morts et enterrés, cela ne changera rien pour autant. La lune va être pleine ce soir, et Ron va se transformer en loup, ce qui lui fera mal, et il n'aura aucun contrôle dessus de la manière dont nous en avons un quand nous nous transformons en animaux. Et cela arrivera les deux nuits suivantes, et tous les mois jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire, excepté boire la potion la plus vile et essayer de rester à l'écart des gens avant la pleine lune. Et même quand il essaye de faire cela… Quelque fille stupide qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait réussit à le voir et risque sa peau, ce qui va retomber sur Ron, à en juger de l'article que cette vache a écrit, et… et… »

Elle recommença à pleurer et Harry la reprit dans ses bras. Elle sanglota sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il lui tapotait le dos et essayait de la réconforter.

Quand elle eut fini de pleurer cette fois, elle s'écarta de lui soudainement et ouvrit la porte, puis sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers le gros tonneau que Hagrid utilisait pour récupérer l'eau de pluie. Elle mit ses deux mains dedans et s'éclaboussa le visage, puis elle se sécha la peau avec un mouchoir. Elle leva le visage vers Harry, lui demandant « De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Ses yeux bruns étaient légèrement injectés de sang, cerclés de rouge et soulignés par du pourpre. Son nez était rose vif (on aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré ou essayé de s'enivrer), et ses joues étaient blême et ses lèvres pâles et gercées.

« Heu, » dit-il en hésitant, « tu as l'air bien. » Sûrement que la vérité n'aiderait en rien à ce moment.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna brusquement. « Tu viens ? »

Il marcha à côté d'elle. « Exact. L'aile de l'hôpital. »

Elle acquiesça encore et avança plus rapidement, ses bras se balançant d'une manière volontaire. Harry avança à son allure, bien qu'il ressente une certaine lassitude en son âme. Il y avait une chose dont il pouvait être content : c'était que Hermione ne blâmait pas Ron. Ce serait difficile, mais ils pourraient continuer après cela. Elle n'allait pas lui dire d'aller au diable comme Ginny avait fait avec lui.

Quand ils atteignirent l'aile de l'hôpital, Hermione mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et hésita juste un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Ensuite, elle prit une grande inspiration, serra les dents et tourna la poignée. Dans l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Ron dans un lit près de la porte, et Padma dans un autre de l'autre côté de la pièce, au plus proche du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière n'était visible nulle part. Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le chevet de Ron. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit que Padma était inconsciente, mais sa poitrine montait et descendait avec un rythme plus régulier que lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans la cabane hurlante.

Ron était assis dans son lit, torse nu, avec des traînées brillantes de pommade sur les cicatrices variées qu'il avait sur le torse et sur les bras. Franchement, Harry pensa, il semblait que Padma avait été un peu rude avec Ron aussi. Ron avala sa salive quand il les vit tous les deux, puis il dit agressivement. « Que faites-vous là tous les deux ? »

Harry grimaça. Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir repasser par tout cela, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de la manière dont Ron avait immédiatement rejeté Hermione après avoir été mordu au printemps. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses, idiot ? Nous ne sommes que tes meilleurs amis. » il força un sourire, sentant qu'il était plus sage que lui et Hermione fassent bloc maintenant, plutôt que de la distinguer comme la petite amie de Ron.

« Vous voulez vraiment être les meilleurs amis d'un monstre qui ferait cela à quelqu'un ? » dit-il amèrement, montrant Padma de la tête. « Ou qui… Qui coucherait avec une autre fille alors qu'il avait la plus merveilleuse… La meilleure… » Il s'étrangla, regardant Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes, les rendant encore plus bleus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par avait ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. « Je… Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute Ron. » dit-elle doucement, tournant son dos à Padma comme si elle était déterminée à oublier que l'autre fille existait.

Comme si sa santé mentale en dépendait, trouva Harry.

Ron secoua la tête tristement. « J'aurais dû aller dans les donjons. Cela aurait été bien plus dur que quelqu'un s'approche de moi si j'avais été proprement enfermé. Elle a dit qu'elle vous avait suivi tous les deux quand vous êtes venus m'amener le déjeuner hier, alors elle savait comment rentrer dans le tunnel. Elle s'est cachée dans les buis et vous a vu frapper le nœud. Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas où le tunnel la mènerait, et était vraiment surprise quand il s'est avéré que c'était la cabane hurlante reconstruite. Il y a eu une histoire comme quoi elle avait été reconstruite afin que les fantômes qui y vivaient n'essayent pas de trouver de nouvelles maisons dans le village, comme la plupart des gens qui a déjà des fantômes domestiques n'en veut pas de nouveaux, et que ceux qui n'en ont pas ne veulent pas commencer. »

Il regarda au-delà de Harry et Hermione maintenant, posant ses yeux sur Padma. « Elle est entrée après dîner hier soir. Je devenais fou à ce moment-là, et ensuite… Je l'ai sentie. Je savais que c'était elle. Et j'avais l'impression… L'impression que je devenais fou. Elle est entrée dans la pièce et j'ai…. J'ai essayé de ne pas la toucher. J'ai vraiment essayé. Je l'ai suppliée de m'assommer de faire quelque chose comme cela, de me laisser allongé sur le sol toute la nuit. C'était ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Mais… Mais elle a juste continué à s'avancer vers moi… »

Il regarda Hermione, plaidant du regard. « Je ne voulais pas Hermione. Vraiment… »

« Je te crois, Ron ! Oh, je te crois ! » Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle pleurait, et puis ensuite Harry vit, à son extrême surprise, que Ron pleurait aussi, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Il posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, la tenant et lui embrassant brièvement la paume. Il reposa ensuite leurs mains jointes et laissa celle d'Hermione sur sa cuisse, l'air très triste, comme s'il doutait de son droit à le faire.

« Tu es sûre ? » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Parce que… Si tu ne l'étais pas… Ce serait tellement plus facile… Plus facile de… » Il ne put pas continuer.

« Quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Il montra la forme prostrée de Padma. « Bien, regarde-la ! Apparemment quand… Quand elle était… Je veux dire quand… Quand j'étais… » Il déglutit. « Au dessus d'elle, » réussit-il à dire. « Je… Je lui ai tapé la tête contre le sol. Je tenais sa tête dans mes mains, et … Et je la tapais contre le plancher… » Il se couvrit les yeux avec sa main, puis chuchota. « Il y a… Il y a une bosse. Sur le sol. C'est un miracle que je ne lui ai pas tordu le cou… »

L'estomac de Harry se contracta, et il jeta un coup d'œil à Padma, content qu'elle soit en vie, que Ron ne puisse pas être inculpé de son meurtre. Ron la regardait aussi, secouant la tête. « J'ai tellement blessé ses sentiments avant, quand nous avons rompu, et maintenant je l'ai blessée comme cela… Elle ne le mérite pas, même si elle n'aurait pas dû venir me voir. Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme cela… »

Il regarda Hermione à dessein, et Harry réalisa qu'il la repoussait encore, cet imbécile. Mais Hermione était fixée sur quelque chose d'autre.

« Mais ce n'est pas Parvati, Ron, » lui dit-elle, ses yeux clairs, comme s'il ne venait pas simplement de sous-entendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de jamais coucher avec elle, ou même de continuer à être son petit ami.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Bien sûr que si. »

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non. Quand je suis allée au lit la nuit dernière, Parvati était avec moi et Lavender. Et ce matin, quand je me suis levée pour aller courir, elle dormait encore. C'est Padma ! » s'exclama-t-elle, montrant la fille inconsciente. « Elle voulait que tu penses que c'était Parvati. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? » Il regarda l'autre fille. « Tu es sûre ? Je pensais… J'étais si certain que c'était Parvati. Elle sentait comme Parvati… Je veux dire de la même façon… » commença-t-il à dire, puis il s'arrêta, réalisant clairement que Hermione ne voulait pas entendre si Ron aimait l'odeur de Parvati.

Mais soudain, Harry n'était plus sûr. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, comme Hermione avait fait, essayant de trouver ce qui ne lui allait pas…

« Attendez ! » s'écria-t-il soudain, faisant les deux autres le regarder. « Tu avais raison, Ron ! C'est Parvati ! »

Ron le regarda comme s'il était fou. » Quoi ? Je pensais que Hermione venait de dire que Parvati avait été dans son dortoir toute la nuit… »

« … Parce que Padma voulait que Hermione pense qu'elle était Parvati. Ce n'était pas toi que Padma essayait de tromper, Ron. » il se tourna vers Hermione. « C'était toi. »

« Moi ? De quoi parles-tu Harry ? » Hermione avait l'air complètement abasourdie, ce qui n'était pas une expression que Harry pouvait se souvenir avoir vu sur son visage très souvent.

« Quand j'allais descendre dans le tunnel avec toi et Rogue ce matin, Sandy m'a dit 'Le poisson est allé au loup.' Tu voies, quand nous étions en cinquième année et que j'ai pris Sandy avec moi en divination, elle a dit à un moment 'un poisson va brûler.' Et c'était au cours où Parvati a mis sa manche au-dessus d'une chandelle et où sa robe a pris feu… »

« Oui, et tu nous a tous trempé en l'éteignant. » ajouta Ron, lui rappelant une erreur qu'il avait faite avec les sorts… Une erreur qu'il n'avait pas refaite depuis lors.

« Alors ? » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Alors ? » lui fit écho Harry. « Parvati est poisson. Sandy se référait à son signe astrologique. Et puis elle l'a encore fait ce matin. 'Le poisson est allé au loup'. Parvati est le poisson. Sandy fait souvent cela. »

Hermione regarda l'autre fille. « Mais… Mais elle et sa sœur son jumelles. Est-ce que Sandy n'aurait pas pu aussi facilement parler de Padma ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Elles ne sont pas nées le même jour. Elle sont nées avant et après minuit, au passage entre le signe du Verseau et celui du Poisson. Padma est Verseau, Parvati est poisson. Tu es celle que Padma essayait de tromper, Hermione, pas Ron. Ce doit être Padma qui a dormi dans ton dortoir la nuit dernière, afin que tu ne te demandes pas où étais Parvati et que tu ne suspectes pas… Bien, qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait… »

Hermione regarda la fille bouche bée. Harry avait l'impression que sa tête tournait. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait trouvé Parvati avec Ron ce matin, puis, depuis qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie, il avait pensé que c'était Padma. Maintenant, il devait à nouveau penser que c'était Parvati…

Ron grimaça. « Cela importe peu en fait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Padma a aidé sa sœur. Elle l'a pratiquement poussée dans une tomber, voilà ce qu'elle a fait. Parvati n'a jamais été autre chose que… Que bonne et gentille avec moi depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Puis je l'ai terriblement blessée, et elle a rompu avec moi. Et maintenant, j'ai failli la tuer. » Harry pouvait voir à quel point Hermione était peinée de l'entendre parler si gentiment de Parvati. Harry se demanda maintenant si Ron avait eu au moins quelques sentiments pour elle quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Sûrement que la fois où il les avait vu s'embrasser comme des fous dans une salle de classe, Ron n'avait pas été indifférent à elle ? Et ils avaient été très proches après avoir survécu à l'effondrement des Trois Balais, joliment protecteur l'une de l'autre. Il savait que Hermione avait aussi remarqué cela. Il se souvint d'elle les regardant sur le site de l'explosion. Après qu'elle se soit jetée dans les bras de Ron. Mais cela n'y avait rien fait. Il n'y avait eu aucun moyen pour Ron d'oublier Hermione, de la sortir de sa tête, et après un seul lapsus, lui et Parvati étaient devenus de l'histoire ancienne…

Mais il était maintenant clair que Parvati n'avait cela que par amour propre et fierté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu l'abandonner. Et la veille, elle avait essayé de le reprendre.

Ron tourna la tête, ne regardant plus personne. « Je ne vais jamais reprendre ce risque. Jamais. Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Harry regarda Hermione, et elle lui fronça les sourcils. « Ron, c'est juste une question de temps… » commença-t-il à dire. Son ami tourna des yeux furieux où brillait une lueur rouge vers lui.

« Je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Je suis un monstre, et je dois être considéré ainsi, comme dangereux. Je vous ai tous les deux laissé me convaincre que je pourrais avoir une vie normale, que je pourrais être comme les autres personnes. Vous vouliez bien faire, mais ce n'est pas possible. » Il mit sa main sur celle d'Hermione et la caressa. « J'aurais aimé que ça le soit, mais ça ne l'ai pas. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny, Harry. Mais… Comme tu es seul, et Hermione… Bien, peut-être que vous devriez refaire un essai tous les deux. Sans avoir à vous soucier de moi. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous cacher, ou quoique ce soit. Vous… Vous avez ma bénédiction… » essaya-t-il de dire, mais le dernier mot resta à moitié coincé dans sa gorge, et il dut à nouveau détourner le regard.

« Non. »

Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui s'était levée et lui lançait un regard noir, ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu as fait la même chose juste après avoir été mordu. Tu ne prendras pas de décision comme celle-là tant que tu seras dans un tel tourbillon émotionnel. Je suis encore ta petite amie, tu es mon petit ami, et un point c'est tout. Je ne veux plus entendre de telles bêtises. Tu n'es pas un monstre, et elle s'est mise dans cet état toute seule. Alors… Alors ferme-la ! » s'écria-t-elle, pivotant sur ses talons et sortant furieuse de l'infirmerie, faisant trembler la vitre de la porte quand elle la claqua derrière elle.

Ron fixa la porte, puis il regarda Harry. « Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle vient de m'interdire de rompre avec elle ? »

« Je crois, oui. » dit-il, encore quelque peu pris au dépourvu par la sortie d'Hermione.

Ron secoua la tête. « Elle veut penser que c'est elle qui commande, mais elle ne contrôle rien. » Il eut l'air plus sérieux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. « Harry… Je veux que tu prennes bien soin d'Hermione. Quand je serai parti. » Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais soudain, Ron continua en disant. « Tu sais où habite Sirius ? Je veux dire… Où se trouve sa chambre dans l'aile des professeurs ? »

Harry fut pris au dépourvu. « J'ai vu les pièces où ma tante et Mrs Fi… Je veux dire le professeur Figg vivent. Ou du moins, j'ai vu le salon qu'elles partagent. Et celui de Maggie bien sûr, quand nous sommes allés prendre le thé chez elle. Je ne sais pas pour Sirius. Il est souvent ailleurs, quand il n'enseigne pas, à cause de… Tu sais. » Harry se demanda si Sirius espionnait Rodney Jeffries en cet instant.

Ron acquiesça. « Bien, essaye de découvrir pour moi, d'accord. Il y a… Il y a quelque chose à lui que j'aimerais lui emprunter, quelque chose que j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher pour moi… »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Demande-lui simplement. Que veux-tu que je fasses ? Que je lui vole quelque chose ? Tu penses que je ferais cela ? »

Ron eut l'air mécontent. « Oui, je suis sûr qu'il va me donner son pistolet à balles d'argent si je lui demande… »

Harry était resté assis sur une chaise au chevet de Ron, mais maintenant, il se leva, choqué. « Non Ron ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire cela ! Ce n'est pas la question ! »

« Et quelle est-elle ? Te le faire faire et que tu ailles en prison ? Ou Hermione ? Oui, je pourrais vraiment la convaincre de faire cela… » Il secoua misérablement la tête. « C'est la seule chose à faire, Harry, le seul moyen… Tu ne penses pas que ce sera plus facile pour ma mère que si on m'inculpe pour ce que j'ai fait à Parvati ? Tu te souviens du procès de Buck ? Quel souk c'était. Tu préfèrerais que cela arrive quand MacNair viendrait ici, quand je l'aurais perdu ? Je veux que ce soit fait selon mes propres termes… » Il recommença à pleurer, et Harry détourna les yeux de sur lui et sur Parvati… Parvati, et non Padma, dut-il se rappeler.

Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Ron, il avait essuyé ses larmes. « Parvati ne va pas porter plainte contre toi, Ron. Et ses parents ne pourront pas car elle est majeure. Ce doit être elle qui le fait. Écoute Ron, tu penses que tu pourrais peut-être… Que tu pourrais peut-être te retirer quelques temps et parler à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressens ? Peut-être aller à Ste Mangouste ? »

Ron renifla. « Je ne sais pas si on te laisse rentrer à Ste Mangouste juste parce qu'on se sent suicidaire, Harry. Et de toutes façons, simplement parce que j'ai envie de me tuer ne signifie pas que ce n'est pas justifié. Je veux dire, honnêtement… Si…. Je ne sais pas… Quelqu'un de terrible… Si Lucius Malfoy, enfermé à Azkaban, se sentait suicidaire, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en soucierait ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Il est à Azkaban depuis un an et demi. Je suppose que maintenant, il se sent suicidaire, grâce aux détraqueurs. Et non, je ne pense pas que quiconque s'en soucierait. Bien, d'accord, peut-être Draco Malfoy s'en soucierait un peu, et peut-être sa mère. Et cette cousine qui semble bien aimer son oncle, même si c'est un bâtard. Alors te voilà : c'est un mauvais exemple. Même Lucius Malfoy a des personnes qui seraient probablement bouleversées s'il se supprimait. »

« Je veux juste dire… A cause de ce que je suis. Est-ce que le monde ne serait pas meilleur sans moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que Remus Lupin aurait dû se supprimer il y a des années de cela ? Pour le bien de l'humanité ? Et oui… Je sais que cela aurait signifié que tu n'aurait pas été mordu. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Et il avait travaillé très dur pendant des années pour se contrôler. Il est un sorcier et un professeur brillant. S'il n'avait pas été là pour m'apprendre à conjurer un patronus, j'aurais été embrassé par un détraqueur à l'âge de treize ans. Hermione aussi, et Sirius et Rogue… Il nous a tous sauvé quand tu y réfléchi, en m'enseignant cela. Il a aussi été d'une grande aide lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi, et quand j'étais dans mon autre vie. Je lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Et toi, grand imbécile, je doute que tu aurais pu m'attraper comme tu as fait lors du match au Pays de Galles si tu n'étais pas aussi fort maintenant. Alors basiquement, je dois ma vie à deux loups-garous, et si tu recommences à parler des balles d'argent, tu vas te recevoir un bien vilain maléfice. »

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et la brandissait en direction de Ron. Ron s'était rallongé dans son lit, contemplant le plafond. « D'accord, d'accord. Ne parlons plus des balles d'argent… »

Harry rentra sa baguette et se rassit. « Mais je pense quand même que tu devrais te prendre du temps et parler à quelqu'un. »

« A Ste Mangouste ? C'est pour les maladies magiques, Harry, tu te souviens ? Tu as été brûlé par une boule de feu magique, c'est pour cela que tu y étais. Les parents de Neville ont reçu le Cruciatus sur eux trop longtemps, c'est pour cela qu'ils y sont. Malfoy a lancé le Hara Kiri sur Fleur, et elle y est pour cela. Je doute que ma dépression suicidaire se range sous le titre de 'Maladie magique'. »

« Mais c'est parce que tu es un loup-garou. Sûrement qu'être mordu par un loup-garou et en devenir un est une maladie magique ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour apprendre à faire avec cela, avec ce que cela signifie pour le restant de tes jours. Et pas simplement en faisant du karaté et en méditant. Vraiment faire avec. »

Ron baissa les yeux et saisit quelques fils de sa couverture. « Je suppose. » dit-il à contrecœur.

« Laisse-moi t'aider avec Hermione, Ron. C'est ce à quoi servent les amis. » Il fit une pause. « Tu sais comment Maugrey a perdu sa jambe ? » demanda-t-il soudain. Ron secoua la tête. « Pendant la Grande Guerre. Il était dans l'armée moldue pour garder un œil sur son meilleur ami, pour le protéger. Mais à la fin, il n'a pas pu. Et puis quand il s'est fait blesser à la jambe, il pleurait encore son ami et il a pu utiliser des sorts pour bloquer la douleur afin que sa jambe ne lui fasse pas trop mal. Il s'est avéré que c'était la pire des choses qu'il aurait pu faire, car il aurait su plus tôt à quel point il allait mal s'il avait vraiment pu sentir la douleur, et il n'aurait probablement pas eu la gangrène. On a dû l'amputer dans un hôpital de campagne. Un jeune docteur moldu avec une scie. Sans anesthésie. » Ron frissonna et déglutit. « Mais quand il m'a raconté cela, tu sais quoi Ron ? Personne n'a jamais blâmé son ami parce qu'il avait perdu sa jambe. Pas une seule fois. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Bien, je suppose qu'on ne dit pas du mal des morts. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais il y a autre chose… Je ne sais pas si je vais aller à Ste Mangouste, bien, parce que je ne sais pas qui payera pour cela. Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir de l'argent pour le match que j'ai joué comme j'étais basiquement un joueur illégal. »

Madame Pomfresh, était entrée dans la pièce, et après avoir commencé à s'occuper de l'oreiller de Parvati, elle s'avança brusquement vers le lit de Ron, bordant compulsivement sa couverture. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que j'ai entendu au sujet de Ste Mangouste ? » dit-elle avec un sourcil haussé.

« Bien, » dit Harry, « je ne suis même pas sûr que ce service existe… Est-ce que quelqu'un qui est assez déprimé peut rentrer à Ste Mangouste pour un traitement ? Est-ce qu'ils font cette sorte de chose ? Et est-ce que le traitement consisterait à vraiment essayer d'aider la personne avec ses problèmes plutôt que de simplement lui lancer un sort de bonne humeur dessus ? »

Madame Pomfresh arrêta de tripoter les couvertures et regarda Ron comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. « C'est pour vous alors ? »

Il acquiesça. « J'envisageais de manger quelques unes des cueilleres d'argent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, mais Harry m'en a dissuadé. Enfin… Je suppose qu'il a raison de dire que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. » Harry entendit que Ron essayait de forcer un peu de légèreté à sa voix… mais c'était très forcé.

Elle acquiesça, l'air compatissante. « Ils font cela, et ils ne se contentent pas d'utiliser des sorts. Peu de sorciers et sorcières en profitent, en fait, et plus devraient, mais ils le font. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le coût. Cela pourra aller sur le budget de l'école. Nous avons un accord avec Ste Mangouste. Quand nous ne pouvons pas assurer le traitement d'un élève ici, nous pouvons le transférer chez eux. » Elle eut l'air grave un instant. « Vous faites probablement la bonne chose, pour vous aider à supporter tout cela. J'ai honte de dire que lorsque Remus Lupin était à l'école, j'étais l'une des rares personnes à savoir pour lui, et je n'ai pas toujours été très utile… Ni compatissante. Et maintenant que cet article est sorti… Bien, je comprends ce qu'il vivait tous les mois. Toujours ici à rechercher un somnifère, parce qu'il avait des cauchemars, disait-il. Il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi. » Elle pointa son doigt sur Ron. « Oui, je sais, vous êtes embarrassé. Mais l'article de cette femme est une bénédiction. Maintenant que c'est connu, le corps médical connaît un nouveau problème à résoudre, et il peut maintenant s'essayer à faire cela. »

Ron grimaça. « Peut-être. Mais si ce n'était cet article, Parvati ne serait pas allongée ici comme cela… »

Madame Pomfresh pinça ses lèvres ensemble. « Elle a été un fille idiote et insensée qui a beaucoup de chance d'être en vie. Vous ne lui avez pas demandé de te retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? » Quand il secoua la tête, elle renifla et dit « Je ne pense pas. Tu essayais d'être responsable. Pas elle. Voilà tout. Maintenant, voyons. Quand dois-je dire à l'ambulance de l'hôpital de venir pour vous ? Vous êtes encore intéressé ? »

Ron eut l'air un peu paniqué maintenant, et Madame Pomfresh ajouta « Si vous rentrez de vous-même, vous pouvez sortir quand bon vous semble. Vous êtes majeur. »

Il eut l'air grandement rassuré par cela, mais maintenant, Harry dit « Cela ne devrait probablement pas être avant la fin de la pleine lune… »

« Non Harry, » coupa Ron. « J'ai pris ma potion. » Il regarda Madame Pomfresh. « J'aimerais y aller dès que possible. Je pourrai simplement passer le restant de ma nuit à Ste Mangouste au lieu d'ici. Je serai comme un loup apprivoisé, grâce à la potion. Je ne serai pas une gêne pour le personnel. » Madame Pomfresh acquiesça et revint à son bureau, probablement pour utiliser la cheminée pour appeler l'ambulance.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais nous n'allons pas pouvoir être avec toi. » se plaignit-il.

Ron grimaça. « Pas cette fois, je pense, Harry. Tu sais ? C'est un peu trop tôt. » ajouta-t-il, montrant encore une fois le lit de Parvati de la tête. Harry pouvait dire qu'il voulait dire qu'il était trop tôt pour que Ron soit si proche de Hermione, toute une nuit. Il essayait de la repousser après tout.

Harry acquiesça. « D'accord alors. Hermione et moi nous assurerons que tu peux te tenir à niveau avec les cours cependant. Combien de temps penses-tu que tu y resteras ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Je suppose que c'est un peu imprévisible dans mon cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien, ne prends pas trop de temps. Tu auras besoin de t'entraîner pour la course de balai, tu te souviens. Et notre premier match est en novembre. »

« Gère l'équipe pour moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord, Harry ? Je suppose que si je pense à un emploi du temps, cela m'aidera. Je dois être sorti pour le premier match de Quidditch, si ce n'est plus tôt… »

« Et Hermione s'assurera que nous sommes prêts à passer notre permis de transplaner, afin que nous soyons prêts pour la course de… » il s'arrêta net, rougissant, se souvenant encore que Ron ne pourrait jamais transplaner.

Ron roula les yeux. « Tu vas arrêter avec cela, Harry ! Arrête de penser que tu ne peux pas utiliser le mot 'transplaner' quand je suis là ! J'ai accepté ça, d'accord ? » Il sourit à Harry. « Si vous n'êtes pas là tous les deux pour me voir commencer et finir la course, ce sera à moi de vous lancer un maléfice. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire. « Rétablis toi vite. » dit-il doucement, tendant sa main. Ron la saisit vigoureusement, puis tira Harry contre lui pour une accolade un peu rude, lui tapant douloureusement sur les épaules.

Il relâcha Harry et dit « Je veux juste dire une chose… Prends soin d'elle, Harry. »

Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Tu nous manqueras. A tous les deux. »

Ron eut l'air grave. « J'espère juste qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. »

En quittant l'aile de l'hôpital, Harry pensa moi aussi Ron, moi aussi.

xxxxx

Harry et Hermione furent les derniers à se lever de table après la fête d'Halloween. Cela avait été une fête splendide, comme elles l'étaient toutes, mais Ron leur manquait terriblement. Il avait toujours adoré les fêtes d'Halloween, et Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il manquait la dernière. Ron avait écrit à chacun d'entre eux depuis l'hôpital, et quand Harry avait pris Hermione en train de renifler sur sa dernière lettre cet après midi, elle la lui avait tendue pour qu'il la lise.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne vais pas trop mal aujourd'hui. J'ai beaucoup parlé au docteur Bastion hier. Il ne veut pas que je prenne de décision irréfléchie à ton sujet. Mais je pense qu'une décision irréfléchie serait de penser que je peux être avec toi pour de vrai très bientôt. Quand tu étais avec Harry et que je ne le savais pas encore, il m'a dit une fois que tu ne m'attendrais pas éternellement. C'est pourtant ce qui risque d'arriver, j'en ai peur. Ce qui signifie que tu ne devrais probablement pas le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en suspens pour moi. Je haie penser à toi vivant comme une nonne à cause de moi, t'empêchant d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime trop pour laisser cela t'arriver…_

Il avait posé la lettre et l'avait laissée pleurer sur lui un moment avant qu'ils ne descendent à la fête. Et ensuite, ils n'avaient pas voulu retourner dans la salle commune, quitter l'endroit le plus public de l'école, où ils devaient prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux du monde, et que le préfet et la préfète en chef passaient une splendide septième année et que leur meilleur ami ne leur manquait pas du tout terriblement.

Quand ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entrèrent dans la salle commune, il n'y restait que très peu de monde. Harry regarda le visage attristé d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. « Bonne nuit. Repose-toi. Tu veux que j'écrive à Ron pour… ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Pas toi. Peut-être que son docteur pourra le ramener au bon sens. »

Harry remarqua soudain Ginny de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur le siège de la fenêtre à côté de Neville. Ils lisaient tous les deux, assis côte à côte. Il déglutit en la regardant, et dit, sans regarder Hermione « D'accord alors. Je vais monter au lit. » Il espérait que Ginny ne lèverait pas les yeux et ne le remarquerait pas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il la regarda tourner une page, son front froncé par la concentration, et il essaya de ne pas penser à quel point il aimerait l'embrasser, à ce moment précis, sur le front, pour le lisser…

Se secouant, il essaya de sourire à Hermione une fois encore avant de monter. Après avoir enfilé le pantalon de son pyjama et être grimpé dans son lit avec Sandy enroulée autour de son bras, il s'allongea, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le ciel de son baldaquin et écoutant les respirations de Seamus et Dean. Celle de Seamus ressemblait de plus en plus à un ronflement. A la longue, Neville monta se coucher aussi, et Harry haïssait la légèreté de son pas, alors même qu'il était tard. Neville chantonnait doucement en enfilant son pyjama, et Harry se retint de lui lancer un maléfice. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, se rappela Harry. Si Ginny l'aime vraiment, il a parfaitement le droit d'être heureux de cela…

Neville grimpa finalement dans son lit et éteignit sa bougie, et le dortoir fut totalement enveloppé dans l'obscurité. A la longue, Harry glissa vers le sommeil, mais malheureusement, ses rêves se transformèrent en souvenirs de quand il était avec Ginny dans la salle commune, sauf que cette fois, il pouvait la voir, il pouvait voir son corps comme elle enlevait sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit…Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'est pas terriblement utile, n'est-ce pas ? se gronda-t-il. Il regarda encore l'obscurité d'encre, tambourinant des doigts sur son estomac, mais maintenant, il se sentait trop réveillé pour pouvoir se rendormir. Et même s'il réussissait, il craignait d'autres rêves de Ginny, qu'ils soient de cette vie ou de l'autre…

Il n'avait pas pu l'oublier, peu importe à quel point il avait essayé. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle était méchante avec lui. Au contraire, elle se comportait envers lui maintenant comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'avait aucune conséquence que ce soit. Cela n'aidait pas qu'il ai vu Neville, plusieurs nuits plus tôt lui donner un baiser de bonne nuit. Il pouvait dire qu'il était sensé être sur la joue, mais Ginny avait soudain tourné la tête et leurs lèvres s'étaient brièvement rencontrées. Neville s'était écarté avec surprise, regardant tout autour de lui la salle commune, son visage tout rouge. Harry avait croisé le regard de Ginny, et vu qu'elle avait l'air un paniqué d'abord, pour quelque raison, puis triomphante. C'était extrêmement étrange, selon Harry. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Neville, c'était de plus en plus dur de se la sortir de la tête.

Et pour quelque raison, elle était bien plus démonstrative avec Neville dans la grande salle que lorsqu'elle était dans la salle commune. Elle encourageait Neville à s'asseoir avec son bras sur ses épaules quand ils se relaxaient et parlaient à Dean, Seamus, et à ses camarades de chambre à elle après avoir fini de dîner. Dean sortait maintenant avec Zoey Russell, et de ce qu'il savait, Seamus était intéressé à ce que Zoey glisse quelques bons mots sur lui auprès d'Annika Olafsdottir.

Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la salle et vu que Draco Malfoy se consumait à ces moments là, foudroyant du regard Neville avec tellement d'intensité que c'était surprenant que sa tête n'ait pas spontanément explosée. Harry avait aussi remarqué que Mariah roulait les yeux et tapait avec impatience sa fourchette dans son assiette, le regardant regarder Neville et Ginny.

Harry décida qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir. Il sortit de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre, puis glissa ses baskets. Il descendit en silence les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, la trouvant désertée et obscure. Après avoir allumé un feu, il prit les livres qu'il avait laissé sur une table près de la fenêtre jusqu'au petit cercle de lumière et commença à parcourir ses notes de cours de transplanage, se tortillant presque par anticipation pour le jour où il aurait son permis.

Après un moment cependant, il sentit qu'il avait assez fixé ses notes. Il posa ses livres de côté et s'assit avec ses bras autour des jambes, regardant les flammes. « Sandy, est-ce que je l'oublierai jamais ? » demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse. Il ne savait même pas si elle était réveillée. Il s'avéra que si, mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question.

« La louve approche. »

Oh, pensa-t-il. Hmm. Pas exactement une réponse à sa question… Peut-être qu'il devrait remonter dans son dortoir avant que Hermione ne descende. Il était assez certain que c'était d'elle dont Sandy parlait, et elle n'avait pas prédit qu'ils seraient dans la mienne pièce ensemble, juste qu'elle approchait. Elle avait appelé Hermione la louve plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était devenue Animagus.

Hermione dormait dans le dortoir des sixième année depuis le matin où ils avaient trouvé Parvati avec Ron. Elle avait accusé Padma de conspirer à aider sa sœur à coucher avec Ron, et appris que Padma ignorait le plan de Parvati. Évidemment, c'était une idée de Lavender. Elle avait mit ce plan dans la tête de Parvati, y compris le fait de venir faire passer la nuit dans le dortoir de Griffondor à Padma, où Hermione penserait naturellement qu'il s'agissait de Parvati. Padma pensait que c'était pour un garçon, mais elle avait déclaré qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était Ron.

Hermione n'adressait plus la parole à Lavender, et elle était à peine polie avec Parvati et Padma (depuis, quand elle les rencontrait toutes les deux ensemble, elle n'était jamais vraiment claire sur qui était qui et c'était plus efficace de les snober toutes les deux). Elle avait demandé aux filles de sixième année si l'une d'entre elles voulait bien échanger avec elle, et Annika s'était portée volontaire. Hermione avait rappelé à Harry le fait que Annika avait été intéressée par Ron, et Harry se demanda si cela aurait pu tout aussi facilement être Annika qui avait décidé de passer une nuit avec lui dans la cabane hurlante. Peut-être qu'Annika s'identifiait avec Parvati.

Harry supposait que c'était une meilleure solution que la première envie d'Hermione : jeter Parvati et Lavender hors du dortoir et les faire supplier les autres de bien vouloir les accepter. Elle était peut-être préfète en chef, mais techniquement, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait l'autorité pour faire cela simplement parce qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses camarades de chambre. L'échange avait bien fonctionné, jusque là, et MacGonagall n'en avait pas connaissance à ce qu'il savait. Hermione et Ginny s'entendaient encore bien, et Ginny partageait avec elle les lettres de Ron, dont Hermione disait à Harry qu'elles étaient plus gaies que celles qui lui étaient destinées à elle, sa petite amie.

Mais même s'il avait été amplement averti, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait pas pu s'amener à partir simplement pace qu'Hermione était debout et arrivait. Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, elle eut l'air surprise de le voir, et elle hésita sur le pallier. Il pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré encore. Il se demanda si elle avait fait le Rêve une fois de plus. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas raconté à Ron depuis la nuit où il avait été mordu était qu'elle avait un cauchemar récurrent sur cette nuit là. Harry n'avait découvert cela que depuis que Ron était rentré à Ste Mangouste. Ce n'était pas un rêve en fait, mais de nombreuses variations. Parfois, elle était celle qui était mordue à la place de Ron, parfois Ron était complètement dévoré par le loup au lieu d'être simplement mordu, parfois, après avoir dévoré Ron, le loup s'en prenait à elle aussi. Mais dans chaque version, elle avait d'abord le sentiment que comme elle savait que le loup allait s'en prendre à Ron, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Mais dans chaque version, elle ne réussissait jamais à le faire, et les mâchoires se refermaient encore et encore dans sa chair…

Elle hésitait encore. Il trouva qu'elle avait l'air d'être réconfortée, alors il tapota sur le tapis à côté de lui. « Viens là. » dit-il doucement. Elle hésita encore, puis traversa finalement la pièce et s'assit contre lui. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui, lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. « Ferme simplement tes yeux et repose-toi. Ne pense pas pour une fois. » chuchota-t-il. Elle acquiesça et se blottit contre lui.

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes, profitant de leur proximité, quand soudain Hermione parla, avec un ton amer. « Je vais rester seule toute ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ron ne va jamais changer d'avis. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. « NE sois pas stupide Hermione. » Elle se hérissa. Il savait que s'il y avait une chose qui lui obtiendrait toute son attention, c'était le mot stupide.

« Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient très brillants, mais il y avait une expression de tristesse derrière. « Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Il posa affectueusement sa main contre sa joue. « Il reviendra. Il n'a jamais souhaité te blesser. Vous serez ensemble à la fin, je le crois fermement. » Il fit reposer la tête d'Hermione contre lui une fois encore et il ferma les yeux. « Tu fais un adorable ours en peluche, tu sais. Je le dirai à Ron, et ensuite il ne pourra plus résister à tes charmes… » dit-il d'une vois endormie, ses yeux encore fermés.

Elle rit brièvement. « Oh Harry, je ne sais jamais quand tu es sérieux. »

« Je suis complètement sérieux. » marmonna-t-il, se sentant finalement assez détendu pour commencer à se rendormir…

_Il volait, volait, volait. Il agitait ses bras en haut, en bas, en haut, en bas. Le vent décoiffait ses cheveux noirs. Il regarda d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Ce n'étaient pas ses ailes qui se déplaçaient dans l'air, c'était ses bras. Il n'était pas sous sa forme de griffon, il volait juste dans son corps humain._

_Je dois rêver, pensa-t-il._

_Il se posa avec légèreté sur la plate-forme de la tour d'astronomie où Ginny l'attendait, comme dans de nombreux rêves._

_Quand il se posa, elle s'avança vers lui et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Harry ne souvint pas quand ses lèvres étaient rentrées en contact avec les siennes, parce que rapidement, il semblait qu'elles avaient toujours été ainsi. Ses bras la tenaient serrée contre lui, et puis il fit finalement descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, ouvrant sa robe de chambre… Pour quelque raison, dans ce rêve, elle était habillée pour la nuit, mais parfois ses rêves et leurs éléments se mélangeaient…_

Des lèvres le long de sa mâchoire le surprirent. C'est un rêve très réel. Les lèvres descendirent le long de son cou. Des dents le mordillèrent, et une succion sur sa gorge lui envoya soudain des fourmillements dans tous les membres, répondant à ce doux assaut si peu malvenu. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il ne rêvait plus. Et que ce n'était pas Ginny qui l'embrassait.

C'était Hermione.

Mais il réalisa cela au moment où elle lui couvrait à nouveau la bouche de ses lèvres, sortant sa langue. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il tenait sa tête en place avec ses mains, et elle n'aurait pas pu se reculer si elle avait voulu. Ce qu'elle ne voulait clairement pas. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, il entendit un froissement de tissu et ensuite, elle lui prit une main de sur son visage et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Elle avait enlevé sa robe de chambre et ne portait que sa fine chemise de nuit. Il gémit dans sa bouche, commençant à passer sa main sur la chair tendre qui n'était séparée de lui que par une très mince épaisseur de tissu, la faisant à son tour gémir doucement. Il s'écarta d'elle puis fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, prenant maintenant son autre sein. Elle connaît mes faiblesses, pensa-t-il, comme ses encouragements devenaient plus forts et qu'elle recherchait sa main droite, la dirigeant sous le tissu qui tombait sur ses hanches. Il commença à la faire glisser le long de sa cuisse douce. Et je connais les siennes aussi…

Mais à cette pensée, il s'arrêta soudain. Il se recula, ses mains convulsivement serrées l'une dans l'autre, et la fixa avec horreur

Des faiblesses.

Voilà tout ce que c'est, pensa-t-il. Ils étaient faibles. Il la fixa, ses joues rougies, sa poitrine se soulevant. Puis il put voir qu'elle réalisait aussi, ses yeux s'écartillant, et elle remit à la hâte sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, frissonnant comme si elle avait froid, malgré le fait que Harry pouvait encore sentir la chaleur émaner d'elle.

« Je… Je devrais… monter… Dans ma.. » bégaya-t-il.

« Oui, oui. » acquiesça-t-elle avec un timbre de voix très haut. « Il est vraiment temps d'y aller… »

Tous les deux s'enfuirent pratiquement dans leurs escaliers respectifs, et Harry ne retrouva son souffle que lorsqu'il fut à nouveau allongé dans son lit.

C'est simplement trop facile, pensa-t-il, que nous glissions dans nos vieilles habitudes…

Il devait trouver un moyen de ramener Ron à ses sens, ou espérer que les docteurs y parviendraient. Mais il savait qu'il était mortifié par ce qu'il avait fait à Parvati, et Harry suspectait que Hermione avait elle-même un peu peur.

Le matin, Hermione ne lui parla pas quand ils descendirent courir avec Ruth, Tony et Ginny. Même Ginny lui parla, bien que ce soit d'une manière étrange et distante, comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés récemment, et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Au petit déjeuner, Hermione mangea en silence, regardant son assiette. Quand elle eut fini de manger, ils avaient encore un quart d'heure avant que la cloche ne marque le début de leur premier cours. Harry se leva et lui prit brusquement le bras.

« Nous devons parler. » dit-il d'une voix dure. Il savait qu'il devait faire cela tant qu'il en avait le cran. Elle trébucha en se levant, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix comme il la traînait dans l'antichambre près de la table des professeurs. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rogue hausser un sourcil interrogatif, et puis Harry réalisa que tout la grande salle devait regarder le préfet en chef traîner la préfète en chef dans la pièce d'à côté. Le préfet et la préfète qui avaient été un couple…

C'était trop tard pour que Harry se soucie de cela maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte et la tira dans la pièce, la claquant derrière lui. Il lança un sort de verrouillage dessus, se souvenant de Rogue entrant par surprise dans la pièce alors qu'ils parlaient de Draco Malfoy et de Mariah Kirkner.

« Harry ! A quoi penses-tu ? Toute l'école regardait ! » dit-elle finalement. « Est-ce que tu es f… ? »

Mais il ne lui laissa aucune chance de finir. Il la tira contre lui et prit soudain sa bouche dans un baiser, qui en quelques instants la fit frissonner de la tête au pied et se cramponner à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il l'approfondit et continua, et finalement, quand il s'écarta d'elle il aurait pu jurer que la température d'Hermione avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés. Il y avait de l'effroi dans ses yeux, mais elle avait aussi l'air de s'être rendue.

« C'est ce que tu veux Hermione ? » chuchota-t-il férocement. « Parce que se serait facile de revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? Revenir en cinquième année. Personne ne poserait de questions. Ron nous a déjà donné sa bénédiction, pas vrai ? »

Elle le fixa, sa bouche bougeant, mais aucune parole ne franchissant ses lèvres. « Tu… Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Harry ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, l'air plus effrayée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. « Je veux dire, Ron n'aurait pas dit cela s'il savait… »

Mais elle s'arrêta soudain, et Harry rétrécit ses yeux. « Si Ron savait quoi ? »

« Peu importe. » dit-elle rapidement d'une voix étrangement haut percée. Harry pensait encore qu'il était dans le noir sur quelque chose, ainsi que Ron, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être disposée à parler. Il souhaita que Ron soit là, afin qu'il puisse dire si elle mentait…

« Dis-moi Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ta tête pendant que nous nous embrassions ? Cela a duré assez longtemps. Ne me dis pas que ton esprit n'a pas un peu vagabondé. » Elle se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Harry n'attendit pas sa réponse. « Tu pensais à Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça coupablement. Mais Harry avait reçu la réponse attendue, alors il continua. « Hé bien je dois admettre que je pensais à Ginny. Est-ce ce que tu veux que nous faisions ? Tout dérouler tout en sachant que lorsque nous sommes ensemble, tu penses à Ron, et je pense à Ginny ? Parce que, franchement, cela me semble assez pathétique. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée pour la nuit dernière Harry, vraiment. Je ne réfléchissais pas ! Je veux dire… à part Ron, il y a Ginny ! Si jamais elle découvrais ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière, elle va penser que je ne suis pas meilleure que Mariah… » Hermione avait l'air vraiment inquiète à ce sujet, et Harry fut momentanément confus.

« Mais Ginny m'a dit d'aller au diable. Pourquoi se soucierait-elle de ce que tu fais, à part en ce qui concerne son frère ? qui, souviens-t'en, t'a dit de revenir avec moi ? »

Elle se mordait encore les lèvres. « Ginny est mon amie. Je me soucie de ce qu'elle pense de moi, Harry. Et je.. C'est juste que je ne peux pas croire que même privée de sommeil, j'ai fait cela… »

Elle rougit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses lèvres droites. Harry acquiesça.

« Bien. Alors. Notre réponse à Ron est… Bien, j'allais dire 'tu es fou ?' mais il est déjà à Ste Mangouste… Notre réponse est que nous sommes ses amis. Rien de plus. Je veux dire… Pour deux personnes qui sont ensemble, penser constamment à d'autres personnes n'est pas une très bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui. » dit-elle doucement, ne le regardant pas. Puis elle leva soudain les yeux. « Tu… Tu ne parleras pas de la nuit dernière ou de ce matin à Ron ou à Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais ? »

Il fut à nouveau confus. Pourquoi parlait-elle de Ginny comme si elle était sa petite amie ou quelque chose ? Ou même quelqu'un qui se soucierait de son existence ?

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi devrais-je ? En fait, nous n'en parlerons même plus entre nous. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et quand ils partirent, ils découvrirent que la grande salle était presque vide. Ils n'avaient pas eu à s'inquiéter pour la cloche comme ils n'avaient pas cours en première heure le vendredi matin. Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque ensemble, travaillant en silence sur les côtés opposés de la même table, et quand la cloche retentit pour la deuxième heure, ils partirent pour l'histoire de la magie, comme deux amis qui marchent côte à côte, et sans signe qu'ils avaient jamais été plus que cela.

xxxxx

Harry sortit de la cheminée à l'entrée de Ste Mangouste et secoue la suie de ses cheveux et de sa robe. Hermione et Gabrielle Delacour étaient passées avant lui, et il se dégagea rapidement du passage afin que Remus Lupin, qui était venu avec eux, puisse à son tour. Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques instants avant que Remus n'apparaisse, et bientôt, il en sortit, commençant à éternuer.

« Maudite suie. C'est pratique de voyager par cheminette, bien sûr, mais personne ne semble être capable de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la poussière. » se plaignit le loup-garou, donnant un coup de baguette sur sa robe rapiécée, qui en dépit de son âge, était au moins habituellement immaculée. Il fit de même pour Harry, Hermione et Gabrielle. Amener Gabrielle avait été l'idée d'Hermione. Elle avait parlé au professeur MacGonagall du fait que Gabrielle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de rendre visite à sa sœur à l'hôpital une seule fois depuis le début du trimestre. MacGonagall avait contacté la mère de la fille, qui avait autorisé cela. Ses grands yeux bleus erraient maintenant dans l'énorme hall d'entrée, considérant ses proportions gargantuesques comme si elle se demandait si les docteurs étaient tous des géants.

Ils s'approchèrent du bureau de la sécurité, qui était occupé par un sorcier différent de celui que Harry avait rencontré la première fois qu'il était venu avec Hermione rendre visite aux élèves de Poudlard qui avaient été blessés lors de l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'avancèrent un à un.

« Nom » fit le sorcier à Hermione d'une voix monocorde. Quand elle répondit, il dit « Baguette s'il-vous-plaît. » lui tendant la main. Elle sortit nerveusement sa baguette de sa robe et la tendit. Plutôt que de la tester pour savoir quel avait été le dernier sort lancé, comme Harry s'y était attendu, le sorcier la confisqua. En voyant la bouche grande ouverte d'Hermione, il dit « Mesures de sécurité accrues. Vous la récupèrerez à votre départ. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin tant que vous serez là. »

Elle referma la bouche, et laissa la place à Gabrielle pour qu'elle puisse donner son nom et sa baguette. Harry fit de même. Ce sorcier ne montra aucune réaction à son nom, mais le rechercha simplement dans sa liste et il prit la baguette de Harry d'une manière très raide et professionnelle.

Quand Remus Lupin s'avança et donna son nom, il fut rapidement trouvé dans la liste, et il tendit en silence sa baguette. Cette fois cependant, la tint brièvement, de telle sorte que lui et Remus la touchaient simultanément. « Vous êtes le loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudain, son ton monocorde variant enfin… Mais seulement légèrement.

Remus le regarda dans les yeux, acquiesçant, son visage dénué d'expression. Le sorcier ne dit rien d'autre, mais posa la baguette de Remus avec les autres et il les autorisa à passer. Mais quand Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule le sorcier, il le vit regarder avec intensité dans le dos de Remus Lupin.

Ils allèrent au bureau de l'infirmière en chef au rez-de-chaussée pour demander où aller voir Ron Weasley et Fleur Delacour. L'infirmière leur haussa les sourcils, mais si c'était à cause du nom de Ron, ou de celui de Fleur, Harry ne pouvait le dire.

« Ils sont tous les deux à ce niveau. Nous ne voulons pas que des patients de cette sorte soit trop haut, vous savez. » dit-elle avec un rictus, comme si être suicidaire ou fou était drôle, trouva Harry. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les vastes et hauts couloirs, avec leurs intersections en arches gothiques et leurs hautes fenêtres. Les voûtes d'un gris monotone s'élançaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. A Poudlard, il y avait des ailes où le château semblait presque mauresque avec ses différentes couleurs de pierre (sable, ocre, rouge) alternées les unes avec les autres, produisant un effet d'arc-en-ciel presque aussi beau que celui des vitraux. Même les ailes qui avaient été construites aux époques où la pierre était grise avaient de la couleur grâce à des tapisseries et des bannières, ou de grandes peintures. Il semblait que de telles variations de couleurs soient contre les règles ici, et les proportions surdimensionnées faisaient se sentir Harry très petit, insignifiant.

Ils tournèrent et entrèrent dans un couloir avec un plafond plus bas et coffré, et l'infirmière elle-même les conduisit à la chambre de Ron. Harry et Hermione hésitèrent. Remus Lupin posa sa main sur le bras de Gabrielle. Elle n'avait déjà que quelques pouces de moins que lui, même si elle n'avait eu douze ans que la semaine précédente. C'était encore étrange pour Harry de devoir baisser les yeux pour regarder Remus, mais il n'était pas très grand. Juste assez grand, avait-il dit à Harry une fois.

Remus regarda Harry et Hermione avec gravité. « Nous allons voir Fleur maintenant. » dit-il doucement. L'infirmière les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Fleur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et fit un signe de la tête. Ils devraient être plus contents. Ron sortait aujourd'hui. Il revenait à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi se sentaient-ils tous les deux si appréhensifs ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte, qui n'avait pas de fenêtre. Il entendit la voix de Ron, ni joyeuse, ni déprimée dire « Entrez. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et trouva Ron en train de plier ses habits sur le lit avant de la placer dans un sac en tissu. La pièce était aussi austère qu'une cellule de moine, avec haut lit de métal étroit, des murs blanchis sans décoration, et du mobilier simple et sans fioriture. Il n'y avait même pas de rideaux sur les fenêtres au verre clair, bien qu'elles aient des barreaux. A l'intérieur. Harry se souvint de l'opulence de la chambre du ministre où il avait été, et il souhaitait avoir été dans une pièce comme celle-ci à la place. A moins que ce ne soit que pour… Il ne voulait même pas penser au terme de 'malade mental'. Mais c'était précisément ce qu'était Ron, et s'était Harry qui avait lui-même suggéré qu'il aille à Ste Mangouste.

Ron allait et venait méthodiquement entre une grande armoire et le lit comme s'il était un automate. Tout en bougeant, il leur parlait sans intonation. « Vous êtes venus me chercher ? Merci. Vous êtes seuls ? »

« Non » dit Harry, sa gorge très sèche. « Remus est venu avec nous, bien qu'il accompagne Gabrielle Delacour chez Fleur maintenant, pour lui rendre visite. Fleur ne bouge pas, bien sûr. Gabrielle n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis le début du trimestre. »

Ron acquiesça. « Nous prenons nos repas dans une salle en bas du couloir, à côté de la salle commune. Nous avons une salle commune aussi. » dit-il en faisant un petit sourire. « Pas aussi agréable que celle de Griffondor, bien sûr. Et puis il y a les odeurs par ici. Quand j'ai pu aller dans les jardins pour me promener, je suis sorti sans cape, et l'infirmière m'a grondé à cause de cela. Je lui ai expliqué que j'essayais d'attraper froid afin de ne plus pouvoir bien sentir tant que j'étais là. »

Hermione sourit faiblement, tout comme Harry. Il n'était pas sûr que Ron essayait d'être drôle, et qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils rient. C'était un Ron que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré avant, un Ron avec un affect étrangement plat. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser.

Ron avait presque fini sa valise. « J'ai pris des repas avec Fleur quelques fois. Toutes les tables de la salle à manger n'ont que deux places. Du moins, dans notre aile. Cela peut être différent ailleurs. C'était agréable de manger avec elle en fait. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, elle ne me demande pas comme c'est d'être un loup-garou. Elle ne parle pas du tout en fait. Et pour ce qui est de l'odeur, celle d'une femme enceinte n'est pas trop désagréable. C'est comme… Un bébé. Et comme du lait chaud. Pas bouilli, juste… chaud. Comme c'est sensé l'être, je suppose. En tous cas, je pense qu'elle n'a dit qu'une seule chose pendant que nous mangions. Elle m'a demandé de lui passer le sel. Je pense en tous cas. Elle ne parlait que Français, mais elle a montré la salière, alors j'ai su ce qu'elle voulait. Voilà tout. »

Il referma son sac et le hissa sur son épaule. Il s'était rasé (ou quelqu'un l'avait rasé), et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry pouvait voir sur sa joue la cicatrice dont il avait hérité lors de l'attaque des Trois-Balais. Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait abandonné sa barbe.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, poser des questions comme celle-là à Ron maintenant ne semblait pas bien à Harry. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de qui était ce Ron Weasley, et même une question simple comme 'Pourquoi t'es-tu rasé la barbe ?' semblait trop personnelle à demander à quelqu'un de presque étranger.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et furent surpris de découvrir Remus Lupin et Gabrielle Delacour se tenant dans le couloir, à quelques portes de là, ayant l'air d'attendre pour leur parler à tous les trois.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Gabrielle secoua la tête. « Rien. Ma sœur souhaite te voir, Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Moi ? Comme ça ? Elle a demandé à me voir ? »

Gabrielle secoua encore sa tête, ses longs cheveux soyeux flottant avec légèreté autour de son visage. « Non. Je lui ai dit que tu étais venu avec moi. Elle souhaite te voir. » répéta-t-elle, et Harry regarda Ron et Hermione en hésitant. Hermione lui montra Gabrielle de la tête.

« Vas-y alors. Nous pouvons attendre. »

Harry se retourna vers la grande jeune fille en hésitant. Il fut surpris de voir Gabrielle lui adresser un petit sourire. Elle ne lui avait pas montré beaucoup d'amitié pendant le trimestre jusque là.

« Fleur m'a rappelé que tu as aidé à me sauver quand elle ne pouvait pas aller me chercher dans le lac, quand j'étais prise en otage. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été plus… » Elle sembla avoir des difficultés, recherchant le bon mot anglais.

« C'est bon. » dit rapidement Harry, se demandant pourquoi Fleur avait parlé de cela entre tout. « Tu avais beaucoup de choses en tête, j'imagine. Une nouvelle école et tout cela. »

Elle lui fit un autre petit sourire, et Harry regarda Remus Lupin qui essaya de le rassurer. « Elle est assez bien… physiquement. Elle en est à environ sept mois. L'infirmière dit que le bébé va bien aussi. »

« Mais, » dit Harry, « Comment va-t-elle lui donner naissance ? Est-ce qu'elle va savoir ce qui lui arrive ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aura pas peur quand elle se demandera pourquoi elle a mal ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Elle sait qu'elle est enceinte. Elle sait même que Draco lui a seulement fait croire qu'elle… faisait mal à son bébé. Elle trouve juste réconfortant de se retirer en elle-même un peu. Elle a été gravement traumatisée. Mais l'infirmière pense qu'elle pourra avoir un accouchement normal, et quand ce sera fait, il y a une chance qu'une fois qu'elle aura la preuve réelle que le bébé va bien, elle récupèrera complètement et pourra partir. »

« Et… Et elle veut me voir. » dit Harry, encore incrédule. Remus se recula et indiqua la porte ouverte, comme pour introduire Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la chambre de Fleur Delacour. Il fut immédiatement frappé par une vague de… Il ne savait pas de quoi. Cela n'était pas entièrement différent de quand il avait été assailli par le sentiment qu'il devait plonger sur le terrain lors de la Coupe du Monde… Et pourtant c'était différent. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se vanter devant elle, de faire quelque chose de splendide pour qu'elle s'enfuie avec lui. Il avait plutôt envie… Envie de la protéger. Il eut soudain un besoin urgent et fort de la protéger, elle et son enfant. Ce n'était globalement pas un sentiment désagréable… Au moins, il n'avait pas envie de clamer qu'il avait inventé la poudre de cheminette ou la radio des sorciers, mais il essaya de s'en débarrasser, néanmoins, comme cela lui troublait quelque peu ses pensées.

Pour essayer de s'éclaircir la tête, il détourna les yeux de sa silhouette fine au ventre étrangement distendu, et il regarda la pièce. Il semblait qu'à l'origine, cette pièce était une réplique de la chambre de Ron. L'austérité avait été chassée ici, cependant, par l'ajout de quelques photos magiques sur le mur, avec les Delacour souriant et saluant, et d'autres touches confortables, comme quelques petits tapis tressés sur le sol dallé, et une couette sur le lit au lieu des draps et des couvertures blancs qui étaient tout ce que Ron avait. Un fauteuil à bascule près de la fenêtre était garni de coussins et surmonté par une autre couette, et il y avait un panier à proximité avec ce qui ressemblait à des livres avec des images de jardins. Fleur avait aussi quelques plantes poussant dans une série de pots sur une jardinière de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, et elle était en train de les arroser quand Harry entra, en utilisant un arrosoir en cuivre avec un très long bec. Le bec était terminé par une poire avec une multitude de petits trous, de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait donner aux plantes quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite pluie.

Elle avait l'air très sereine, s'occupant des ses fleurs, repoussant ses cheveux blonds derrière une petite oreille parfaite, et Harry, essayant encore de recouvrer ses sens, fut surpris quand elle le regarda soudain. Elle posa l'arrosoir sur le bord de la fenêtre et alla vers lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant, ce qui lui semblait étrange. Il se souvint s'être senti très petit quand il était entré dans la pièce à côté de la grande salle, et qu'il avait découvert Fleur, Cédric et Viktor l'attendant devant le feu. Les trois champions de Beauxbatons, Poudlard et Durmstrang devant accepter un trouble-fête à cause de Barty Croupton Jr. Fleur l'avait appelé 'petit garçon'. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'était plus un 'petit garçon'.

« Harry. » dit-elle simplement, posant ses mains sur les bras de Harry. Elle leva le menton et l'embrassa avec légèreté, une fois sur chaque joue, puis elle le scruta à nouveau. Il se sentit positivement étourdi quand l'instinct protecteur s'empara à nouveau de lui, à cause de sa proximité. Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil à bascule d'un geste du bras, pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir, mais il secoua la tête. « Prends le. Cela ne me dérange pas de rester debout. » Il supposa que c'était naturel et bon que des femmes qui étaient toute ou partie vélane fassent en sorte que les hommes alentour veuillent les protéger quand elles étaient enceinte. Mais c'était encore un peu désorientant pour Harry.

Maintenant, elle secoua la tête et marcha autour de lui, l'air grave, touchant légèrement les épaules de Harry, puis retirant sa main. Soudain, elle eut un air très déterminé sur le visage, et elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Harry, s'acharnant sur les boutons. Que diable fait-elle ? pensa-t-il. Il lui saisit les poignets, puis secoua sévèrement la tête en lui disant « Non. », sa tête allant lentement de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, comme si elle était sourde. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Mais elle s'écarta de lui et il la laissa partir. Puis elle se toucha derrière un épaule avec une main, et le derrière de l'autre épaule avec l'autre main, et Harry comprit finalement. « Oh. » dit-il maintenant. « Tu veux voir mon dos. C'est d'accord. Cela ne me gêne pas. »

Elle secoua la tête, se montrant du doigt et fronçant les sourcils, ayant l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Puis soudain, elle commença à se frapper la main gauche avec celle de droite, et son visage se décomposa comme celui d'un enfant qui se fait gronder. Harry s'avança et lui reprit ses poignets. « Non, Fleur, ne fais pas cela. Tu peux voir mon dos si tu veux. Comme cela, tu pourras voir que je vais bien. »

Elle acquiesça et il déboutonna sa chemise après avoir enlevé sa cape et sa robe. Quand il fit glisser la chemise sur ses bras, debout sans rien au-dessus de la taille, il se sentit étrange et froid. Il se retourna pour montrer son dos à Fleur, et elle s'avança en hésitant, mettant ses mains sur la peau, pressant ses paumes dessus, les passant de ses épaules au creux de ses reins, le faisant frissonner. Un femme ne l'avait pas touché ainsi depuis longtemps, et il avait déjà du mal à garder ses pensées cohérentes. Elle disait quelque chose d'une voix basse et sibylline, quelque chose qui avait l'air triste, répété encore et encore.

Il se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face, et soudain, il se sentit obligé de le dire à quelqu'un. Elle ne semblait pas capable de le répéter à qui que ce soit, alors il n'y aurait pas de mal à cela. « Tu veux savoir un secret ? » Elle le regarda avec des larmes au coin de ses énormes yeux bleus. « C'est Rodney Jeffries qui m'a guéri. C'est la vérité. Il est entré à Ste Mangouste, et il m'a guéri. »

Elle ne répondit pas verbalement. Elle lui prit la main droite et, la tenant dans la sienne, elle la plaça délibérément sur le haut de la courbe de son ventre, la tenant là, puis regardant le mur comme s'il la fascinait. Harry se tint là, sans chemise, sa main sous la sienne, sur son estomac. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement. Une espèce de coup distinct, puis l'impression de quelque chose qui poussait vraiment contre sa main, comme s'il essayait de passer à travers son estomac. Elle leva vers lui un visage avec des larmes, mais aussi un sourire, et elle continua à tenir sa main en place afin qu'il puisse sentir les acrobaties du bébé.

« Bébé. » dit-elle doucement. « Bébé. »

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Harry ressentait d'étranges séries d'émotions le parcourant comme il sentait le bébé de Fleur bouger sous sa main. Il était content qu'elle soit consciente du bébé, et désolé que Ginny, dans son autre vie, n'ait pas porté son enfant, et qu'il ne saurait jamais comment ce serait, maintenant, de se tenir avec elle comme cela, sa main sur son ventre, et de sentir son enfant, leur enfant, bouger sous sa main… Il se sentait triste et protecteur, et plus qu'un peu vulnérable, comme il n'avait toujours pas remis sa chemise.

Finalement, rassemblant autant de volonté que possible, il retira sa main et déglutit. Il se retourna pour reprendre sa chemise de sur le lit et la boutonna en silence, remettant sa robe et son manteau quand il eut fini. Il se retourna vers Fleur. Elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil, ses mains couvrant son ventre protectivement maintenant, se balançant mécaniquement d'avant en arrière, et fixant à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre les nuages qui filaient dans le ciel de fin d'automne. Harry se demanda maintenant si toutes les femmes (ou toutes les sorcières) émettaient quelque chose qui faisait que les hommes alentour voulaient instinctivement les protéger quand elles attendaient des bébés. Mais ensuite, il pensa à sa mère, attendant sa sœur quand elle était morte, et il décida que peut-être ce n'était pas ainsi que cela marchait. Ce devait être un truc de vélane.

Il alla jusqu'à elle et se pencha, posant un gentil bisou sur son front. Elle le regarda et prit sa main, la plaçant une fois encore sur son ventre. Il sentit la vie bouger en elle et il lui sourit.

« Ciao Fleur. » dit-il doucement. « Je veux dire ..'Bonne soir' » NDT : en français dans le texte ajouta-t-il en hésitant. Elle lui sourit.

« Au revoir. » le corrigea-t-elle. Il se redressa et ôta sa main.

« Au revoir. »

Il se tourna pour partir, et quand il revint avec les autres dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, il refusa de dire quoique ce soit qui s'était passé dans la chambre, disant seulement que c'était entre lui et Fleur.

xxxxx

Cette fois, lors du match entre la France et le Pays de Galles, tous les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient la permission d'y assister étaient du côté des gallois et ils l'encourageaient. Il regarda avec anxiété l'attrapeur français, surpris de découvrir que c'était Jean-Claude Jones, qui avait fait des essais pour l'équipe galloise. De toute évidence, les français s'étaient retrouvés dans le besoin d'un nouvel attrapeur, et comme Jones pouvait jouer dans les deux équipes, il avait passé des sélections et avait pris le poste.

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas réalisé la sorte de fierté féroce que cela amènerait à Jones pour le match, comme il semblait déterminé à se rattraper d'avoir perdu la face quand Harry l'avait battu pour devenir l'attrapeur gallois. Les batteurs français, en particulier, n'eurent aucune pitié à envoyer les cognards dans sa direction, et ne les laissaient presque pas aux cogneurs gallois. Cela signifia que Harry devait passer son temps à éviter les lourdes balles de métal quand Jones localisa le vif et l'attrapa, gagnant le match pour la France.

Bien que cette fois, il ne semblât pas qu'un cognard retors essaye de lui arracher la tête, il eut l'impression qu'un poids de plomb venait de s'installer dans son estomac quand il se posa sur le terrain avec le restant de son équipe. Ils n'étaient plus en course pour la Coupe d'Europe.

Quand Sirius et lui revinrent avec Ron, Hermione et Rogue dans le hall d'entrée, en utilisant leur portauloin, Harry fut surpris de trouver le professeur MacGonagall là avec les professeurs Figg et Dumbledore.

« Ah, de retour du match. Nous avons écouté à la radio. Condoléances, Harry, mes plus profondes condoléances. Cela aurait été bien d'avoir un élève de Poudlard en finale de la Coupe, mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir le vif, malheureusement. » Harry commença à se sentir un peu mieux, en voyant Dumbledore debout. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas de la même manière que d'habitude, à travers ses demi-lunes, mais le voir d'aplomb et en train de parler normalement était certainement mieux que d'entendre son râle avec le professeur MacGonagall quand il était alité.

« Malheureusement, il y a quelque chose d'autre que nous ne sommes pas parvenu à prendre. Ou à garder plutôt. Ah, je me suis encore trompé. J'aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un. Nous avons quelques… heu nouvelles pour toi, Harry. » Il fit une pause et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Lesquelles ? »

Dumbledore lança un regard de côté à MacGonagall, et puis à Figg, qui dit finalement « C'est Petunia, Harry. Elle a décidé de quitter Poudlard. Elle est déjà partie en fait. Il n'y avait pas moyen de la retenir ici contre son gré, et nous ne l'aurions pas fait. Elle se sentait juste… décalée, tu comprends. En tant que nouvelle sorcière, et en tant qu 'élève plus âgée. Cela ne marchait pas. » Elle sembla lancer un regard noir à Rogue, comme si c'était sa faute qu'un élève de sa maison ai senti le besoin de quitter l'école.

Harry ne put le croire. « Alors… Où est-elle partie. ? Elle est rentrée à Surrey ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Il semble bien. Nous ferons en sorte que le ministère veille sur elle de temps en temps, spécialement pour surveiller qu'elle ne fait pas de magie. En espérant que nous pourront maintenir ce que verront ses voisins à un minimum. »

Harry déglutit. « Bien, je suppose qu'oncle Vernon va être content qu'elle revienne. » Il fit un signe de la tête à Rogue et sourit. « Et je suppose que vous êtes aussi un peu soulagé, aussi. »

A sa surprise, Rogue fit en fait un grand sourire, ignorant le regard de colère d'Arabella Figg. Dumbledore gloussa.

« Je dirais que tu as raison Harry. » dit-il en regardant Rogue.

A sa surprise, Rogue lança soudain un regard noir à Dumbledore, quelque chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, et puis il pivota sur ses talons et descendit avec raideur l'escalier en direction des donjons. Ensuite MacGonagall lança aussi un regard noir au directeur et se tourna, reniflant, grimpant l'escalier de marbre, relevant sa robe décorativement. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui haussèrent tous deux les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi faire de tout cela. Harry regarda à nouveau Dumbledore, qui lui souriait largement, chose que Harry ne le voyait habituellement pas faire. (de petits sourires subtils, oui, mais de larges sourires, non.)

Harry se tourna lui même en direction des escaliers, Ron, Hermione et Sirius derrière lui, se demandant si Dumbledore avait changé à cause de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire à Voldemort… Et pourquoi cela ferait que soudain, MacGonagall et Rogue ne l'aimeraient plus soudain. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule le directeur, qui croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry se détourna à nouveau, un mauvais pressentiment le dévorant de l'intérieur.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Dumbledore.

xxxxx

Note de l'auteur : les citation du début proviennent de la page 91 de Home: A Short History of an Idea Witold Rybczynski (Penguin Books, 1987) et de la page 75 de The Greek Myths (volume one) par Robert Graves (Penguin Books, 1955).


	42. Chap 17

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre Dix sept

Palais.

Les 'Houses of Parliament', aussi connues sous le nom de Palais de Westminster, sont bâties sur le site où Edouard le Confesseur avait construit le palais originel dans la première moitié du onzième siècle. En 1547, la résidence royale a été déplacée au palais de Whitehall, mais les lords ont continué de se retrouver à Westminster tandis que les 'commons' se retrouvaient dans la Chapelle St Stephen. Depuis cette période, la palais de Westminster est devenu le domicile du Parlement Anglais… Une bombe incendiaire a détruit la 'House of Commons' en 1941. La reconstruction du design original du bâtiment de Barry, inspirée de la chapelle St Stephen, ancien lieu de rencontre des 'commons', a été terminée an 1950. L'arrangement des sièges est une réminiscence des sièges de chœur, les membres du cabinet sont assis sur le bac de devant, tandis que les seniors de l'opposition sont assis juste en face. La distance entre les bancs, marquée au sol par des lignes rouges, est exactement de deux longueurs d'épée et pied de part et d'autre. Les membres ne sont pas autorisés à franchir ces lignes, assurant ainsi que les débat se dérouleront calmement. »

« Allons, n'était-ce pas agréable ? »

Une professeur Figg souriante parcourut du regard la grande pièce où se trouvaient plus de trois douzaines d'élèves de septième année, qui la regardaient presque tous avec des yeux torves. « Pourriez-vous être aimable et ramasser les parchemins ? » dit-elle à Mandy Blocklehurst, assise au premier rang. Mandy se leva et commença à passer entre les rangées de bureaux, prenant les parchemins de ses camarades de classe. « J'adore les examens surprise, pas vous ? » leur demanda réthoriquement leur professeur, avec un mordant dans sa voix que Harry reconnaissait.

Je parie que son émission télé lui manque pour faire des commentaires sarcastiques, pensa-t-il.

A hauteur des deux tiers du fond de la classe, Harry était assis avec Ron et Hermione. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil satisfait sur son propre parchemin. Un test sur les malédictions n'allait pas le paniquer. S'il y avait une chose avec laquelle il était devenu familier, c'était les maléfices. Les maléfices douloureux et comment éviter leur douleur, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu à faire cela depuis quelques temps. La dernière fois qu'i lavait eu besoin de faire cela était… Quand il avait été brûlé. Il avala sa salive et essaya de ne pas penser à la pauvre Fleur à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait été très étrange quand il lui avait rendu visite. Comme si elle voulait qu'il le pardonne de lui avoir lancé des boules de feu dessus parce qu'elle avait un bébé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment. C'était Roger Davies qu'il blâmait. Et Draco Malfoy, un peu. Bien que de toutes les choses que Malfoy avait faites, ce n'était pas vraiment celle-là qui l'énervait le plus.

Il vit Malfoy tendre son parchemin à Mandy, et croisa son regard un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Harry avait découvert pourquoi Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner ne venaient plus courir avec eux le matin. Ils couraient sur la route de Pré-au-Lard à la place maintenant, aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient tout en restant sur le domaine de Poudlard, puis ils revenaient et faisaient encore et encore l'aller-retour, au lieu de tourner autour du terrain de Quidditch avec les autres. Il l'avait découvert par accident, quand il avait été particulièrement fatigué après avoir travaillé tard sur un devoir de potions. Il avait fait signe à Ron d'y aller, et de dire aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait dans vingt minutes. Cela fit qu'il quittait le hall d'entrée en direction du terrain de Quidditch assez tard pour les avoir vu sur la route de Pré-au-Lard, revenant vers la château, mais encore à cinq ou dix minutes d'y être. Il ne savait pas s'ils l'avaient remarqué, debout sur les marches d'entrée du château, avant qu'il ne se mette en route vers le terrain

Malfoy se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et eut l'air de studieusement ignorer Harry. Il se tourna pour dire quelque chose à Crabbe et Goyle, à qui il avait à nouveau donné la permission de le suivre. Ils s'étaient mis avec Blaise Zabini depuis un moment, au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Et il n'avait maintenant pas l'air déçu d'être débarrassé de ces deux boulets de garçons. Cependant, il y avait un autre Griffondor que Malfoy trouvait plus dur à ignorer.

Neville Londubat tendait à Mandy son parchemin, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre et donnant l'impression qu'il allait le reprendre d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il fut très rapidement trop tard. Mandy l'avait mis dans la pile grandissante des copies et était passé à des Poufsouffles qui étaient habituellement assis ensemble. Harry vit un regard noir empli de mépris déformer les traits de Malfoy comme il fixait Neville, et Harry fut certain qu'il tremblerait de peur en voyant cela, mais il fut surpris quand Neville leva la tête, et sourit brillamment à Malfoy, dont la colère s'intensifia. Soudain, sous sa robe, Harry entendit la voix de Sandy dire.

« Le dragon se confrontera au jardinier. »

La cloche du déjeuner retentit et presque quarante adolescents se pressèrent bruyamment vers la porte, rendant impossible à Harry de lui demander si elle avait d'autres informations, et créant également un goulot d'étranglement immédiat à la porte de la classe. Harry vit une trajectoire tentante pour couper à travers la foule, mais il resta en arrière avec Ron et Hermione, en partie parce que Hermione évitait ses anciennes camarades de chambre, Parvati et Lavender, en plus de la sœur de Parvati, Padma, qui était juste devant eux. Harry grimaça. Leur septième année s'avérait être un sacré bazar. Il se souvint de Maugrey, leur disant après l'attaque des Trois Balais qu'ils étaient tous les membres d'une même maison, unis, qu'ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Il était content que le vieil auror ne soit pas à l'école maintenant pour voir à quel point les septième année de Griffondor s'étaient divisés.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement le couloir, c'était une mer de robes noires comme les élèves de sortilège et de métamorphose se déversaient aussi dans le passage. Harry se sentit surpris par les nombreuses personnes qui passaient devant lui. Ron et Hermione étaient à nouveau assez à cran, et il n'osait pas les laisser seuls. Ron l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. A chaque fois que Hermione réussissait à coincer Ron seul, elle recommençait la dispute comme quoi elle était encore sa petite amie, et qu'il ne pouvait pas rompre avec elle. Elle n'essayait pas quand Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre était là, alors Ron avait demandé à Harry d'être tout le temps avec eux. Harry commençait à s'en lasser.

Puis les autres élèves s'avançant s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Il y avait un mur solide de corps devant eux, et Harry fronça les sourcils à Ron et Hermione, se demandant ce que c'était. Il n'eut pas à se le demander bien longtemps quand une voix traînante coupa le bas murmure de la foule.

« Voyons ce que tu as, Londubat. Tu ne prends plus cette potion pour la mémoire. Je peux te garantir que ce ne sera pas comme la fois où tu as mis Potter au tapis. Pas que je n'ai pas apprécié cela… »

Maintenant, Harry savait exactement ce dont Sandy avait parlé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, qui avait laissé un espace livre d'environ vingt pieds de diamètre à l'endroit où Draco Malfoy et Neville Londubat se faisaient face, baguettes sorties. Neville lançait un regard coléreux en direction de Malfoy, n'ayant plus l'air du petit garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le Poudlard Express, en première année. Harry fut surpris de voir à quel point il ressemblait à son père maintenant, bien qu'il puisse aussi y trouver un peu de sa mère.

Neville et Draco tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, avec méfiance, comme la foule devenait de plus en plus bruyante. Et soudain, au bord du cercle, Seamus Finnigan cria. « Fais lui mordre la poussière Nev ! »

De nombreux autres élèves approuvèrent bruyamment, et Dean ajouta. « Tu vas être désolé, Malfoy ! »

Hermione se mit en colère. « Neville ! » cria-t-elle avec indignation. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? Et toi, Malfoy ? Tu es préfet ! Arrêtez tout de suite cela tous les deux ! »

Pour sa part, Neville semblait ignorer tout le monde, Hermione tout comme ses supporters. Crabbe et Goyle grognaient leur soutien à Malfoy, mais il semblait aussi ignorer ses anciens amis. Draco Malfoy et Neville Londubat ne regardaient rien d'autre qu'eux, tournant lentement l'un autour de l'autre, les jointures des mains blanches à force de serrer leurs baguettes. Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser dans sa nuque. Il y avait un crépitement dans l'air comme la magie ambiante augmentait avec l'agitation de Draco et Neville. Il se demanda si l'un d'eux risquait de faire de la magie sans baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy ? » demanda finalement Neville, les dents serrées, bien que Harry puisse entendre un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause de Ginny, idiot ! » lui cracha Malfoy, tournant encore lentement autour de lui, à exactement la même vitesse que Neville. Harry vit Neville déglutir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Ginny ? C'est un endroit public. Tu es sûr que tu veux insister sur le fait que tu n'étais pas assez homme pour elle ? »

Harry était choqué. C'était tellement étrange d'entendre sortir cela de la bouche de Neville. Et puis il pensa à ce qu'impliquait les paroles de Neville. Non, sûrement pas…

Draco Malfoy était maintenant aveuglé par la rage. « Tracheo suo passus… » commença-t-il sans avertissement, pointant sa baguette sur le cou de Neville.

« Expelliarmus ! » s'écria soudain Harry, pointant sa baguette sur Malfoy, qui vola en arrière dans la foule, sa baguette s'élevant dans les airs puis retombant dans la main de Harry. A côté de lui, Hermione lâcha ce qui pouvait ressembler à un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers elle en disant. « Tu t'occupes des points de maison, Hermione ? » Elle acquiesça, foudroyant du regard à la fois Malfoy et Neville. « Merci, Harry. Mais d'abord… » Elle regarda les élèves assemblés. « Circulez ! Avant que je ne commence à enlever des points à ce qui restent là à regarder ! » averti-t-elle. Soudain, tout bougea autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy et Neville dans le haut couloir qui résonnait.

Malfoy se tenait contre le mur, foudroyant encore du regard Neville et Harry. Neville avait à nouveau cet étrange regard dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Malfoy ? Tu ne veux pas de duel sans public ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir, suivi par. « Il semble aussi que je n'ai pas ma baguette, Londubat. Mais baguette ou pas, si je découvre que toi et Ginny avez fait quoique ce soit, même si ce n'est qu'un peu plus que du flirt, alors je vais… »

Neville éclata de rire. « Elle m'a dit que tu dirais cela. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Neville avait plus peur qu'il ne laissait paraître. La chose qui terrifiait Harry était qu'il se sentait très très proche de se joindre à Malfoy contre Neville, à deux contre un, et il avait dû rassembler tout son sang-froid (et se rappeler qu'il était préfet en chef) quand il avait désarmé Malfoy.

Malfoy secoua la tête maintenant. « Non, non. Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle serait tombée si bas. Pas avec toi. Avec Potter, je pourrais le croire. Qu'elle soit avec toi revient à appeler le jour la nuit et le pourpre le vert… Ca ne cadre simplement pas. »

Neville ricana. « Alors je suppose que nous ne devrions pas t'inviter au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie ce soir pour un petit spectacle… »

Mais soudain, Malfoy était le dernier problème de Neville. Ron traversa à grands pas le couloir et prit Neville par le devant de sa robe, le plaquant contre le mur de pierre, faisant trembler la porte à proximité dans son cadre. « Si je découvre que toi et Ginny… Que vous avez… »

Neville leva ses mains, tout conciliant maintenant, souriant faiblement. « Ron ! Ron, mon vieux ! J'ai oublié que tu étais là. Bien sûr que Ginny et moi n'avons rien fait, bien sûr que non ! » Sa voix semblait avoir un octave de plus que d'habitude. Ron lui lança un regard noir, ne relâchant toujours pas sa prise. Finalement, Hermione s'avança vers lui.

« Dix points de Griffondor, Ron ! » dit-elle sèchement. Il se tourna et la regarda avec surprise, un peu moins en colère. Il rabaissa lentement Neville jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent par terre, et il lâcha sa robe. Hermione avait l'air de se mordre douloureusement la langue pour ne pas dire autre chose.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Ron à Neville, le scrutant suspicieusement. Neville acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais il y a une minute ! » ironisa Malfoy.

Neville les regarda tour à tour tous les deux, de toute évidence déchiré entre se mettre le frère de Ginny à dos ou faire marcher son ancien petit ami. « Bien, heu, je veux dire… » bafouilla-t-il.

Harry se tourna avec surprise vers Ron. Quelque chose venait juste de le frapper. « Ron ! C'est le plus… Toi-même que je t'ai vu depuis ton retour de l'hôpital. »

Ron se pinça ses lèvres. « Oui, bien… J'ai arrêté de prendre mon traitement la nuit dernière. Il aide à contrôler mon tempérament et… Et quelques autres choses. Mais la pleine lune est dans une semaine, et je dois commencer à reprendre la potion de Tue-Loup ce soir, et les deux potions ne sont pas compatibles, alors j'arrête de prendre l'autre pour la semaine à venir. »

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Oooh ! C'est pour cela que tu te comportais comme ça ! »

Ron se tourna vers elle. « Comment ? » Mais Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne savait toutefois pas comment l'exprimer sans insulter son meilleur ami.

« Comme un foutu zombie, Weasley. » dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante, ne se sentant nullement obligé de ne pas insulter Ron. « Comme si on t'avait mis trop longtemps sous Cruciatus et que ce qui te sert de cerveau avait grillé… »

Soudain, Neville bondit à nouveau au cœur de l'action, sa baguette à moins de deux pouces du torse de Draco Malfoy. « Ne dis rien de plus, Malfoy ! Pas si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! » Sa voix était basse et dangereuse, et Harry fut choqué. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il avait été assez échauffé quand Tante Marge avait insulté son père pour la faire accidentellement enfler. S'il y avait quelque chose qui était une meilleure définition de 'mauvaise forme' que de faire des commentaires dénués de tact sur la mort de quelqu'un ou des parents perpétuellement hospitalisés, il ne pouvait pas y penser. Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville avoir un air meurtrier avant, et c'était un peu surprenant. Il n'avait jamais été plus conscient du fait que ses deux parents avaient été aurors.

Draco Malfoy était encore désarmé. Il recula contre le mur en levant les mains maintenant, écartillant les yeux. « Que diable… ? Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère maintenant, idiot ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Harry pouvait dire que c'était pour lui la chose la plus étrange au monde que d'avoir visiblement peur de Neville Londubat.

Et puis Harry réalisa que Malfoy ne savait bien sûr rien des parents de Neville. Il alla se mettre à côté de Neville, posant sa main sur le bras qui tenait la baguette, et forçant Neville à le baisser. « Il ne sait pas, Nev. Il ne sait pas. » dit-il calmement, sa main autour du poignet de l'autre garçon.

Neville se tourna vers Harry, le regardant sans le voir, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Quand l'expression vacante disparut des yeux de Neville, il eut la bonne grâce de rougir, et il rangea sa baguette dans sa robe. « Désolé, Harry. Tu as raison, bien sûr. C'est juste… J'ai toujours l'impression que tout le monde sait… »

Draco Malfoy leva ses mains au ciel. « Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Que tout le monde à Griffondor aurait dû rentrer à Ste Mangouste, et pas seulement Weasley ? Désolé de tous vous décevoir, mais je le sais ça. »

Soudain, Harry dut repousser Neville à nouveau, et il fut surpris par l'effort que cela prit. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à Malfoy à mains nues, ses yeux scintillants de furie. « Ce que tu ne sais pas, Malfoy, » siffla-t-il, en continuant à lutter contre Harry, « c'est que mes parents ont passé à Ste Mangouste depuis ces seize dernières années parce que des mangemorts leur ont lancé le Cruciatus dessus trop longtemps, et que cela leur a grillé le cerveau, comme tu aimes le dire. » A son crédit, Draco Malfoy eut vraiment l'air choqué et compatissant…. Pour lui. »

« Ils… Ils quoi ? » chuchota-t-il. « Mon Dieu, Londubat. Tu n'es pas sérieux… » souffla-t-il, secouant la tête. Puis il eut l'air d'avoir une révélation. « Oh, est-ce ce dont vous parliez quand nous sommes allés te voir à Ste Mangouste, Potter ? Tu as dit quelque chose comme quoi Fleur était comme les Londubat, quelque chose comme quoi ils avaient subi le Cruciatus trop longtemps… Je ne savais pas de quoi tu parlais à ce moment là, mais je ne m'en souciait pas assez pour demander, franchement. »

« En fait, » dit Ron, s'avançant maintenant. « J'ai rencontré ta mère et ton père pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, Nev. Même service. » ajouta-t-il penaudement, ses oreilles rosissant un peu. « Et ils n'allaient pas trop mal. » Ron avait l'air de minimiser leur condition. « Sauf pour la mémoire, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il faiblement.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « La mémoire ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Oui. Aucune mémoire à court terme. J'ai joué aux échecs avec le père de Neville dans la salle commune quelques fois. Toutes les deux minutes, je devais me présenter à lui. Il avait oublié qui j'étais, et ne pensait pas m'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant. Et puis il regardait l'échiquier, tout surpris qu'il soit là, et disait 'Oh, je dois prendre la place de celui qui jouait là. A qui est-ce le tour ? Je suis les noirs ?'. Et nous continuions, faisions, un ou deux mouvements, et tout recommençait. Une paire de fois, il a décidé qu'il ne devrait probablement pas s'asseoir là, qu'il avait probablement pris la place de quelqu'un qui était au milieu d'une partie d'échec, et j'ai été collé là avec une partie en cours. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il n'était pas impoli. Il ne savait simplement pas. »

Harry fut choqué. Ron n'avait rien dit de sa rencontre avec les Londubat avant. Mais Neville acquiesça maintenant. « Oui. C'est pour cela que d'aussi loin que je peux me souvenir, quand grand-mère me prend leur rendre visite et qu'elle leur dit qui je suis, ils disent 'Non, ce n'est pas notre Neville. Notre garçon est un petit gars qui n'a même pas deux ans…' C'est ainsi qu'ils se souviennent de moi. Et pour eux… C'était il y a cinq minutes que c'est arrivé. Pour le restant de leur vie, ce sera toujours cinq minutes après leur attaque. Ils se souviennent de leur vie avant, et de choses comme les règles aux échecs. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils lèvent le nez et que tout leur semble nouveau, quelqu'un doit leur expliquer où ils sont et qui sont les personnes autour et des choses comme celle là. » Sa voix était devenue très douce. Il baissa les yeux et détourna le regard d'eux quatre, tandis que Hermione s'avançait pour lui poser gentiment sa main sur le bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute. Ensuite, Harry dit « Pourquoi ne descendez-vous pas déjeuner tous les trois ? Je veux parler à Malfoy. »

Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise, sauf que l'expression de Malfoy était aussi teintée de suspicion. Ron passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Neville et commença à l'éloigner. « Oui, Nev. Je crois que nous devons parler de ma petite sœur… »

Harry vit Hermione lui froncer les sourcils avant de se retourner et de suivre Neville et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Malfoy le regardait sans aucune confiance.

« Cela te dérange, si je récupère ma baguette maintenant, Potter ? »

Harry tenait sa baguette et celle de Malfoy dans sa main droite. Il rendit la sienne à Malfoy et, se scrutant toujours l'un l'autre, ils remirent leur baguette dans leur robe. Harry s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'attaquer Neville comme cela ? »

Malfoy fit la tête. « Tu as besoin de demander ? Bon Dieu, je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter de les voir ensemble. Et ne me dis pas ce qu'ils font dans la salle commune. Je ne pense pas que mon estomac tiendrait le choc. Admet-le, Potter… Voir Ginny avec Londubat t'irrite autant que moi. »

Harry détourna le regard maintenant, sachant que la vérité se lirait au fond de Serpentard yeux. « Peut-être oui. » admit-il doucement. « Mais je pensais que tu étais avec Mariah, maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes de Ginny alors que tu as une nouvelle petite amie ? »

Malfoy se mit à faire les cent pas, se passant la main dans les cheveux. « C'est juste… La manière dont nous nous sommes séparés… Bien, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'être avec Granger t'empêchait de te soucier de ce que faisait Ginny, quand vous étiez encore ensemble. » contra-t-il.

Harry acquiesça, admettant cela. « C'est vrai. » dit-il calmement. « Mais… Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai vu, toi et Mariah, courir sur la route de Pré-au-Lard, et j'ai vu que Crabbe et Goyle étaient avec toi dernièrement, et j'ai juste… » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment continuer. « C'étaient tes amis avant, mais tu dis encore que tu n'as jamais eu de vrai ami. Je pensais juste… Bien, ayant tous les deux été jetés par Ginny, je suppose que nous avons un peu plus en commun maintenant, en plus de la Prophétie… »

Draco Malfoy lui fit un rictus. « Oh, et tu offres d'être mon ami ? Voyons… cela n'aurait rien à voir avec un certain sort d'Obéissance, n'est-ce pas ? 'Je vais devenir l'ami de Draco Malfoy, afin qu'il ne décide pas de me tuer.' Je ne suis pas stupide, Potter. Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Ginny, tu penses que tu vas être mon lien avec les gentils bien pensant de Griffondor. Ouais. Comme si j'avais besoin de cela. Et si j'avais besoin de traîner avec un Griffondor, je préfèrerais que ce soit la préfète en chef plutôt que le préfet en chef. Au moins, j'aurais alors quelque chose à voir. Et je suppose que comme chaque jour passe sans que ni toi ni Weasley ne soit d'accord pour la baiser… Ai-je mentionné quelle belle paire d'idiots vous faites ?… Elle pourrait éventuellement voir qu'elle a une autre option bien meilleure devant elle… »

Harry serra et desserra les poings, respirant profondément pour garder son calme. « D'abord, Malfoy, tu ne parles pas d'Hermione comme cela. Tu as une petite amie, et Mariah te lancerait probablement un bon maléfice si elle t'entendait dire cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois continuer à te dire comment être un bon petit ami. Cela devient assez lassant. Ensuite… Je proposais de devenir ton ami parce que tu as dit une fois que tu avais besoin d'un vrai ami, et que techniquement, nous l'étions déjà. J'ai des souvenirs de cette période dans ma pensine, et je me demandais si tu aimerais les voir à l'occasion. »

Malfoy eut l'air choqué. « Est-ce… Est-ce que Nounou Bella… Heu le professeur Figg… T'a aidé à rompre les sorts de mémoire ? Oh, waou. Je peux pas le croire… »

Harry grimaça. « Heu, non. Pas exactement. Mais… Bien, Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer maintenant. Et en ce moment, nous devons descendre déjeuner. Mais… Je pensais qu'il était temps que je te dise cela. Je pensais que tu devrais savoir, que tu comprendrais… »

Malfoy loucha sur lui. « Maintenant, tu es incompréhensible, Potter. Si tu ne veux pas me montrer cela maintenant, allons manger. »

Harry acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Comme ils descendaient les larges escaliers de marbre, Draco Malfoy s'arrêta soudain et demanda « Oh, au fait, comment va ta tante ? Je ne l'ai pas vue à la table de Serpentard depuis un moment. Elle est malade ? Elle ne m'a pas demandé de promener Dunkirk du tout non plus. »

Harry s'arrêta. Personne ne l'avait dit à Malfoy. « Heu, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Malfoy. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tante Petunia est partie. »

« Partie ? » Il se renfrogna. « Que veux tu dire, partie ? »

« Elle a décidé de quitter Poudlard. »

Malfoy en resta bouche bée. « Bien… Bien personne ne me l'a dit. Quand diable cela est-il arrivé ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle a pris le chien avec elle ? » demanda-t-il, un peu tristement.

Harry soupira. « Bien sûr qu'elle a pris le chien avec elle, idiot. Quand je suis rentré du match contre la France, le professeur Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Rogue me l'ont dit. Ils ne te l'ont pas dit parce que tu n'es pas son neveu, juste celui qui sortait son chien. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard coléreux, et Harry regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. « « Oh, comme j'aurais aimé aller à ce match où tu t'es fait piler par la France ! Te voir perdre, Potter, c'est quelque chose que je… »

« … Ne pourrai jamais faire. » finit Harry avec fierté, ses bras croisés.

Ils atteignirent la grande salle. « Alors, » dit Malfoy. « est-ce que je pourrai voir la pensine après déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il. Harry trouva qu'il essayait de paraître dégagé à ce sujet, mais il suspectait que cela l'intéressait au plus haut point.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Après le déjeuner, j'ai les leçons de transplanage. »

Malfoy prit un air supérieur. « Oh, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas encore ton permis. Bien, une autre fois alors. Et entre-temps, même si tu ne le penses pas… Dis à Londubat de ne dormir que d'un œil. Juste pour l'énerver. Je dois manger maintenant, en tournant le dos à la table Griffondor, afin de ne pas risquer de les voir tous les deux et de vomir partout. »

Quelques élèves à proximité firent la tête en l'entendant dire 'vomir', et Malfoy alla vers la table des Serpentards, les ignorant et sans jeter un œil à Harry. Harry alla à grands pas vers la table de Griffondor et s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, prenant un sandwich et l'attaquant à grandes bouchées, comme le déjeuner était presque terminé. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer Neville et Ginny assis ensemble plus loin à table, et il se demanda si on lui avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé dans les couloirs de l'étage.

Ron regarda suspicieusement Harry. « De quoi voulais-tu lui parler, alors ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je te dirai plus tard. Quand nous reviendront du cours de transplanage. »

Hermione lui donna un coup dans le coude comme il essayait de prendre une autre bouchée de son sandwich. « Harry ! Ron ! Maman et papa m'ont envoyé un exemplaire du Time de ce matin, et je viens de le lire. Le père d'Alicia est au Parlement maintenant ! » Elle posa le journal devant Harry afin qu'il puisse lire le long article sur les nouveaux députés, y compris le père d'Alicia Spinnet.

« Bien, c'est ce que Roger et Alicia voulaient faire. Maintenant qu'il y est, je me demande ce qu'ils feront ? Alicia ne peut simplement pas retourner à l'école du village de Pré-au-Lard. Ils l'ont probablement remplacée. » dit Harry la bouche pleine. Il mit le journal de côté sans le lire.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il aura encore besoin d'une équipe. Peut-être qu'ils travailleront à son bureau à Londres. Quand on est au Parlement, on a besoin de monde pour répondre au téléphone, faire des recherches, s'occuper de la presse, programmer les réunions… »

Harry avala une grosse bouchée après l'avoir mâchée un minimum. « Je suppose. Et est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas tous les deux devoir s'assurer que la presse ne va pas découvrir que sa fille et son beau-fils sont une sorcière et un sorcier ? »

Ron prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont travaillé pour lui avant qu'il soit élu… Pour faire taire ces sortes de commentaires, afin qu'ils ne sortent pas. »

« Exact. » appuya Hermione. « Si Fleet Street avait vent de cela, cela ressemblerait plus à 'il pense que sa fille est une sorcière', et il serait alors discrédité, comme s'il avait dit que le soleil tournait autour de la terre… »

« C'est pas le cas ? » dit Ron, simulant la surprise et l'horreur. « Je pensais qu'il se levait au sud et se couchait au nord, porté dans le ciel sur le dos d'une énorme tortue, et quand il rôte, alors on a la grêle, et quand il… » Ron ne put pas continuer tellement il riait de sa blague. Hermione roula les yeux. Harry lutta pour avaler une autre bouchée de son sandwich à travers son propre rire.

« Ne faites pas cela ! » s'étouffa-t-il, quand il put (à peine) parler. « Est-ce que vous essayez de me tuer tous les deux ? »

Ils s'excusèrent. Même Hermione riait maintenant (de Harry qui s'étouffait avec son sandwich), mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au garçon assis de l'autre côté de la grande salle, tournant le dos à la table Griffondor afin de ne pas voir Ginny avec Neville. Non, ses deux meilleurs amis ne feraient jamais vraiment rien pour le blesser. Mais Draco Malfoy pourrait. Harry n'avait pas voulu lui dire à quel point il avait touché juste. Quand il avait eu l'idée d'être l'ami de Malfoy pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec le sort d'Obéissance, il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il avait juste besoin de lui montrer à quel point ils étaient bons amis dans son autre vie, et à quel point le monde avait été abominable avec Voldemort virtuellement à sa tête. Sûrement qu'il ne pourrait pas voir cela sans être affecté… N'est-ce pas ?

Il se leva pour partir pour le cours de transplanage et lança un coup d'œil à la table Serpentard, se souvenant de la première fois où il avait couru vers là en tant que première année excité, dans son autre vie, comblé de se retrouver dans la même année que son papa et son meilleur ami.

Tu verras, Malfoy. Nous pouvons faire cela… Nous pouvons être amis. Dans cette vie. Cela demandera juste un petit effort…

Comme Neville et Ginny quittaient la grande salle main dans la main, Harry essaya de ne pas fulminer, et il vit ensuite que Malfoy, se dirigeant aussi vers la porte et les voyant, leur avait fait un geste fort peu civil dans le dos.

Correction, pensa Harry, avec un peu de lassitude.

Beaucoup d'efforts…

xxxxx

Quand ils rentrèrent à la tour Griffondor après le cours de transplanage, Neville arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne rentre. Harry fit signe à Ron et Hermione de continuer, de telle sorte que Neville et lui se tenaient seul dans le couloir du portrait de la grosse dame.

Harry se sentait assez las. « Qu'y a-t-il, Neville ? »

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, puis l'ouvrit une fois encore. Après deux autres faux départs, Harry dit. « Bien, quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu voulais vraiment dire… Fais-moi le savoir. Ciao. » ajouta-t-il, allant vers le portrait et ouvrant la bouche pour donner le mot de passe.

« Attend ! Non, Harry. Désolé, c'est juste que… Que je ne suis pas sûr de comment parler de cela. »

Harry se tourna et fronça les sourcils, ayant un sentiment glacial de ce dont Neville allait parler. « Tu ne veux pas dire d'elle ? Comme c'est Ginny ? »

Neville acquiesça nerveusement. « Écoute, Harry. Ginny m'a dit pour… Pour vous deux. Et pour toi et Mariah. Et Draco Malfoy et Mariah. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je comprends maintenant, et je ne te blâme pas d'être énervé par la situation. Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais je voulais juste vérifier que… Que ça va entre nous. »

« Heu ? Nous ? »

« Toi et moi. C'est juste que… » Neville avait l'air un peu embarrassé maintenant. « Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses, Harry. Comme… Comme tu l'aimes encore et tout. »

Harry ne nia pas la dernière affirmation de Neville. Il déglutit, regardant le visage très sérieux de l'autre garçon, pensant à ses parents qui ne le reconnaissaient pas, aux chaudrons qu'il avait fait fondre au fil des ans (et aux points que Rogue avait enlevés à Griffondor à cause de cela). Il pensa au duel qu'il avait perdu face à lui, et puis à quand il était à son chevet quand il était devenu dépendant aux potions qui l'avaient aidé à gagner le duel.

Il se sentit vidé. « Non, Neville. » il soupira. « Je ne te haie pas. »

Neville le regarda, doutant. « Tu es sûr ? »

Harry roula les yeux maintenant. « Oui, je suis sûr. Je ne te hais pas. » Cela aidait de le dire à haute voix. Il réalisa maintenant qu'il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il haïssait Neville, et il réalisa aussi pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché. Il ne pouvait pas plus se résoudre haïr quelqu'un qu'il aimait qu'à aimer quelqu'un qu'il détestait. (Il avait essayé sans succès avec Dunkirk).

« Oh, c'est super, Harry ! » dit Neville, sautant sur la pointe des pieds et faisant craindre à Harry une accolade imminente.

Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et dit. « C'est bon, Neville. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela. » Comme il franchissait le seuil de la salle commune de Griffondor. Malheureusement, la première chose qui l'accueillit était une dispute entre Ron et Hermione, qui lui rappela soudain celle qu'ils avaient eue après le bal de Noël en quatrième année.

« Soit raisonnable, Ron ! »

« Raisonnable ! Oh, tu veux que la grosse bête poilue soit raisonnable ! Bien, je vais t'en donner du raisonnable ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable d'attendre d'un animal qu'il se comporte comme un animal différent n'est-ce pas ? Prends Sandy, le serpent de Harry par exemple. »

« Ron, arrête de parler de choses qui n'ont rien à voir… »

« Cela n'a pas rien à voir. Harry l'a transformée en fille, oui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas cesser d'être un serpent. Pas vraiment. Elle était encore elle. Ce qu'elle disait, les choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle avait l'air humaine, mais elle était encore un serpent en profondeur. Tu peux te dire que je suis le même vieux Ron autant que ce que tu aimes, mais le fait est que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est parti. Il est mort quand Lupin… »

Il s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre. Harry vit qu'il se la faisait saigner. « Je… Je sais qu'il est très mal à cause de cela. Pire que très mal. Et je ne veux jamais me sentir comme cela vis à vis de quelqu'un. Je me sens déjà assez terrible d'avoir blessé Parvati… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, la mèche blanche retombant sur son front au milieu du roux. Hermione s'écarta de lui, puis se tourna et croisa le regard de Harry. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'était dans la salle commune. Puis il vit qu'elle avait repéré Neville.

« Neville ! » s'écria-t-elle, triomphante. Ginny descendit de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

« Neville ! » dit-elle aussi, s'approchant de lui. « J'ai mes affaires. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas les tiennes, puis nous pourrons aller à la bibliothèque et… »

« Désolée, » l'interrompit Hermione. « J'ai besoin de Neville maintenant. Viens Neville. » Elle le prit par la main, et le tira vers le trous du portrait. Il trébucha après elle.

« Mais… Mais Ginny et moi allions… »

« Plus maintenant. Viens. » Elle ouvrit le portrait, et puis soudain, elle tira la bouche de Neville contre la sienne. Il grogna d'une protestation inarticulée, puis trébucha encore après elle quand elle tira sur le devant de sa robe, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Ron, Ginny et Harry restèrent là à fixer le dos du portrait refermé, bouches bées. Ginny se tourna vers Ron et dit. « Mais… mais Neville… »

Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise. Puis il remarqua que Ginny avait l'air abasourdie, mais pas terriblement jalouse. Il la regarda, intéressé par sa réaction. « Est-ce que tu ne vas pas essayer de récupérer ton petit ami, Ginny ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain. Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle comme si elle venait de se réveiller, puis prit un air coléreux et s'avança à grands pas vers le trou du portrait et sortit sans un mot.

Ron continua aussi à regarder Harry avec des oreilles assez roses. Finalement, il alla aussi vers le trou du portrait. Harry sourit. « Bien. Tu vas la cherche. » dit-il avec satisfaction. Ron s'arrêta et secoua la tête sans regarder Harry.

Toujours sans le regarder, il corrigea Harry. « En fait, c'est l'heure de ma potion. » Il continua, et après cela, Harry se retrouva seul dans la salle commune.

xxxxx

Le matin suivant, Harry n'avait pas cours en première heure, mais il avait été de quatrième quart qu'i lavait pris à un cinquième année de Serdaigle, Kurt Harrisson, qui devenait obsédé par ses révisions des BUSEs. (Harry avait commis l'erreur de lui dire combien il en avait eu quand il lui avait demandé.) Il patrouillait avec l'autre préfet de cinquième année de Serdaigle, Jade Peters, plus les deux préfets de sixième année de Serdaigle, Trixie Lewis et Walter Word. Il supposait que quand il aurait fini, à sept heures du matin, il voudrait dormir jusqu'à dix heures et puis ensuite prendre un peu à manger dans les cuisines avant d'aller en histoire de la magie, où il pourrait probablement continuer à dormir.

Sur le chemin du retour à la tour Griffondor, il croisa Ron, Tony et Ruth qui allaient courir. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Où sont Ginny et Hermione ? » leur demanda-t-il

« Hermione voulait parler de quelque chose à Ginny. » lui dit Ruth, montrant la tour Griffondor. « Elle a dit qu'elles nous rattraperaient. »

Harry acquiesça, mais quand il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et que le portrait commença à s'ouvrir, quelque instinct lui dit d'attendre avant de rentrer. Retenant le portrait à peine ouvert, il regarda dans la salle commune et vit Ginny et Hermione face à face, Ginny les bras obstinément croisés, Hermione les agitant dans tous les sens.

« Oh, allons Ginny ! Tu n'as pas vu Malfoy dans le couloir. Il aurait blessé Neville s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde autour. Tu ne peux plus le mettre en danger. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui

Ginny releva le menton. « Neville n'a pas peur de Draco. Et c'était tellement évident qu'il se donnait en spectacle que je suis surprise que tu ai raté cela. Neville m'a raconté comment cela avait commencé. C'était dans le but que autant de monde que possible voit à quel point Draco veut encore être avec moi. Ne penses-tu pas que si Draco avait voulu faire du mal à Neville, il l'aurait fait aussi sournoisement que possible, afin qu'on ne puisse pas remonter à lui ? Non, il faisait un petit spectacle hier. C'était son « voilà à quel point j'aime Ginny alors s'il-te-plaît reviens à moi » show. Il savait que je serais au courant. Montrer son amour et sa dévotion devant la foule. Voilà ce qu'il essayait de faire, pas blesser Neville. C'était juste un prétexte. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il ne va pas aussi essayer quelque chose d'un peu moins public ? Neville à une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête maintenant, et ce n'est pas juste pour lui, Ginny. »

Ginny écumait. « Je ne peux pas y croire ! Tu dis à Ron qu'il ne devrait pas avoir peur de te faire mal comme il a fait mal à Parvati, mais si je continue à voir Neville, je le mets en danger vis à vis de mon grand méchant ex. Ce que tu propose me semble bien plus dangereux, Hermione. Je veux dire… Si je devais choisir entre craindre Draco Malfoy ou… »

« Hemm… »é fit Harry en entrant, et puis il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'avait pas pu attendre de monter dans son dortoir plus longtemps… Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

« Salut les filles. » Dit-il, quelque peu rigidement. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les deux et devinrent écarlates, pour quelque raison.

« Ha, bonjour Harry. » dit Hermione avec entrain, après avoir hésité au début. « Je pense que nous devrions aller courir maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle à la hâte, saisissant le poignet de Ginny et la traînant vers le trou du portrait.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait essayer de découvrir ce dont les filles venaient de parler (était-ce juste que Hermione redoutait que Neville soit en danger à cause de Malfoy ?) ou simplement attendre plus tard que cela sorte. Comme il était très fatigué, il opta pour la deuxième solution et se traîna au lit.

Le matin suivant, il fit une pause avant d'aller au terrain de Quidditch avec les autres pour la course matinale. « Je vous rejoindrai. » dit-il, regardant Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tony et Ruth s'éloigner. Ruth et Tony se tenaient la main et balançaient leurs bras. Oh, bien, pensa-t-il. Un couple heureux, au moins.

Il attendit sur le haut des marches du château, les mains dans les poches, regardant le ciel matinal, et quelques minutes plus tard, la lourde porte de bois se rouvrit et Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner émergèrent en tenue de sport. Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent Harry.

Malfoy se renfrogna. « Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas montré… Ce que tu as dit que tu voulais me montrer. » il avait l'air inquiet que Mariah puisse comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« J'étais cassé hier. Et en plus, je devais le préparer. Que dis-tu de après le petit déjeuner ? »

Malfoy le scruta, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « D'accord. » dit-il avec retenue. « Cela te dérange si nous allons courir maintenant. »

« Hé bien en fait, oui. »

Malfoy laissa tomber ses bras et s'avança vers Harry. « Excuse-moi ? » dit-il, le défiant de la voix.

« Cela me dérange que vous alliez courir tout seul. Arrêtez de faire bande à part. Revenez sur le terrain de Quidditch avec le restant d'entre nous. »

Mariah regarda Draco comme si elle avait de sa réaction. Ensuite, elle regarda timidement Harry.

« Tu… Tu me pardonnes, Harry ? »

Ses lèvres ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne. « Tu n'es pas la première personne qui fait quelque chose avec de bonnes intentions et pour qui ça tourne mal. Oui, je suppose que tu es pardonnée. Je… Je comprends ce que tu essayais de faire… »

Elle acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci. »

Malfoy le regarda, levant le menton. « Bien, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. »

Harry le regarda calmement. « Je ne te l'ai pas demandé. Je t'ai juste demandé d'arrêter de jouer le martyr et de revenir courir avec nous. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la première fois. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas dit ce que je pensais être la raison de votre propre mise à l'écart. »

« Tu penses que je joue le martyr, alors ? »

Harry soupira. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de cela ? Nous pourrons le faire plus tard. Je pars pour le terrain de Quidditch. Vous venez ou non ? »

Malfoy regarda Mariah en hésitant. Elle pencha sa tête pour donner son accord, et il fit de même à Harry. « D'accord. Tu, heu, n'a rien dit à Weasley ou à Granger des… Des choses que j'ai dites l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin, pour l'empêcher de devenir pendant un instant. « Relax. C'est bon. » dit-il finalement, riant. Il se tourna pour descendre les marches et ils le suivirent. Quand ils atteignirent le terrain, il n'était pas préparé à ce que les autres soient aussi surpris. Flûte, pensa-t-il. Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir fait cela, pensa-t-il dans leur direction, espérant qu'ils feraient ce qui est bien.

A leur crédit, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Tandis que Ron et Hermione s'échauffaient en faisant des katas, Tony et Ruth s'aidaient à faire des abdos. Ils se levèrent et offrirent de faire de même à Draco et Mariah. Ce qui laissa Harry avec Ginny. Ils ne parlèrent pas, faisant juste quelques étirement l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant au loin. Sauf qu'à un moment, Harry se tourna et croisa son regard, et l'expression qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle. Elle était complètement prise au dépourvu, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il tourne la tête, et après avoir fixé ses yeux pendant ce qui sembla être un très long moment, il se retourna comme les autres finissaient leur échauffement et se préparaient à commencer à courir.

J'imaginais juste cela, se dit-il, essayant de ne pas ranimer ses espoirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy, qui lui lançait un regard coléreux. Harry espéra qu'il le retrouverait encore pour aller voir la pensine après le petit déjeuner.

Quand ils eurent fini, Mariah aida Ginny à faire ses étirements cette fois, et Harry aida Hermione pendant que Ron faisait encore quelques katas. « Hermione. » lui chuchota-t-il « Regarde Mariah et Ginny. Elles semblent bien s'entendre maintenant. »

Hermione tourna la tête pendant qu'elle remontait, puis la détourna pendant qu'elle revenait au sol. « Peut-être. Je suppose que Ginny s'est finalement calmée. Elle étaient plutôt bonnes amis pendant un temps… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Je pensais que Ginny allait la tuer. » chuchota-t-il. Hermione ne répondit pas, continuant simplement ses étirements pendant qu'il lui tenait les chevilles et jetait des coups d'œil à Ginny et Mariah… Et spécialement à Ginny, qui malgré le temps plus frais, portait un short pour courir. Suivre la ligne de ses longues jambes depuis le bas de son short jusqu'à sa cheville était une véritable torture, alors il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, et pensa à ce qu'il allait montrer à Malfoy dans sa pensine. Il avait passé sa deuxième période libre de la veille à l'organiser, après le déjeuner.

Après que les garçons se soient douchés ou baignés dans la salle de bain des préfets (Ron venait simplement avec les trois autres maintenant, ne protestant plus qu'il n'était pas préfet), ils se regroupèrent tous dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde présent, comme c'était samedi et que de nombreux élèves faisaient la grasse matinée. Le petit déjeuner allait rester sur les tables de la grande salle jusqu'à dix heures et demie, pour le bonheur des lève-tard.

Quand il eut pris des œufs, des tartines et du bacon, Harry se tourna pour voir ce que Draco Malfoy allait faire. Quand il se retourna, il vit que le Serpentard le regardait déjà. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête auquel Malfoy répondit. Harry finit de mâcher et se leva, allant vers l'antichambre juste à côté de la grande salle. Il fut récompensé quand, une minute plus tard, Draco Malfoy comprit qu'il devait aller dans la même pièce, et qu'il rentra et referma la porte.

« Bien, Malfoy. Tu as compris… »

Malfoy roula les yeux. « Un gueux aveugle micronésien aurait compris ce que tu voulais, Potter. Alors. Où est cette pensine ? »

« Encore en haut. Je dois te dire quelques choses avant. Pour expliquer. »

Et ainsi, il se lança une fois encore dans l'histoire de comment Voldemort l'avait empêché de monter sur le Quai Neuf Trois Quarts au début de sa sixième année, comment il avait changé le cours du temps quand il avait sauvé sa mère (il ne mentionna pas le sort d'Imperius), et comment, quand il s'était réveillé dans son autre vie, Rogue était son beau-père et Draco Malfoy son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ? » dit Malfoy, incrédule. « C'est ridicule. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter un conte… »

« Ca ne l'est pas. Ca c'est vraiment passé. » Il expliqua la façon dont Rogue n'avait jamais été exposé, et comment Lucius Malfoy pensait qu'il était encore un mangemort loyal, qui gardait maintenant un œil sur une des personnes de la Prophétie, l'élevant pour qu'il serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Lui et ma mère voyaient beaucoup ta mère et ton père à cause de cela, et nous étions donc beaucoup ensemble. Et Jamie aussi. »

« Ta sœur. » dit Malfoy, d'un ton monotone et incrédule.

« Exact. Elle est devenue ta petite amie. »

Les sourcils pâles de Malfoy se haussèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. « Vraiment ! Tu m'as permis d'être avec ta sœur ! »

Harry balaya le sol de pierre avec ses pieds. « Elle était amoureuse de toi. » dit-il, s'adressant aux dalles. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit que l'expression d'incrédulité de Malfoy avait été remplacée par de l'avidité.

« D'accord, d'accord, alors où diable est-elle ? »

Harry regarda sa montre. « C'est assez tard maintenant pour que les autres soient sortis du dortoir. Je ne veux pas la porter très loin, comme elle est assez pleine. Tu vas devoir monter. »

Malfoy déglutit et Harry se demanda pourquoi il était si nerveux. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Tu as dit que Granger et Weasley savent. Et Ginny. Et même Rogue et Dumbledore. Oh, et Sirius. » Harry fut surpris un instant, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il appelait Sirius par son prénom.

« J'avais le sentiment qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se demander comment je savais des choses. Des choses que j'ai apprises dans mon autre vie. Mais je ne savait pas comment te dire certaines des choses qui se sont produites dans cette vie. Des choses comme nous en meilleurs amis. Et des choses comme… » Il fit une pause, nerveux, essayant de rassembler son courage. Finalement, il lâcha le morceau. « Des choses comme Ginny qui était ma petite amie. »

Malfoy se dirigeait vers la porte, mais il se retourna maintenant et fit face à Harry, ses yeux tout rond. « Quoi ? Ginny était ta petite amie ? Typique, » grogna-t-il. « Les Griffondors collent ensemble… »

« Mais je n'étais pas à Griffondor. Je… J'étais à Serpentard. Parce que je voulais être avec toi et Rogue. Mon meilleur ami et mon papa. »

« Papa. » fit Malfoy du bout des lèvres, secouant la tête. « Alors elle était avec toi même si tu étais à Serpentard ? » Harry acquiesça, surpris de voir un rictus sur le visage de Malfoy. « Je pense qu'elle est attirée par ce côté interdit. Elle aime savoir que les gens trouvent cela mal. » dit-il suggestivement. Harry pouvait dire qu'il essayait simplement de l'énerver.

« Peut-être, » concéda-t-il, « mais je la suivais aussi depuis l'âge de onze ans. »

Malfoy couina encore. « Tu la suivais ! Bon sang Potter. Et elle est quand même sortie avec toi après ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. C'est une longue histoire. Allons. Partons maintenant. Tu verras ce que je veux dire. »

Quand ils traversèrent la grande salle, il y avait très peu d'élèves assis aux tables des maisons en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, et personne ne remarqua Harry et Draco Malfoy. Cependant, quand, après avoir grimpé escalier après escalier, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle commune de Griffondor, Harry hésita.

« Hmm. Je ne sais pas si je devrais simplement rentrer dans notre salle commune avec toi. Quelques personnes pourraient penser que c'est étrange ou que cela compromet la sécurité. Je vais te dire, tu te caches un peu plus bas dans le couloir, je donner le mot de passe et je rentre, puis je ressors avec ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu pourras la mettre sans que personne ne sache que tu es dans la tour Griffondor. D'accord ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules et accepta. Quand il fut au loin, Harry chuchota le mot de passe à la grosse dame, et le portrait s'ouvrit. Harry vit quelques élèves plus jeunes dans la salle commune, en plus de Seamus et Dean. Il ne vit Ron et Hermione nulle part, ni Neville ou Ginny. Il monta à grandes enjambées jusqu'à son dortoir et fut soulagé de le trouver vide. De retour au trou du portrait une minute plus tard, il avait sa cape fourrée sous sa robe. Il ouvrit le portrait, s'avança dans le couloir en le tenant ouvert, disant doucement « Viens ! » à Malfoy qui arriva en courant. Harry lui passa cape par-dessus lui pendant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le couloir avec le portrait ouvert, et puis Harry introduisit sa silhouette invisible dans la salle commune, la traversant à nouveau jusqu'à l'escalier des garçons sans que personne ne remarque qu'il était plutôt inconstant dans son désir de partir ou de rester.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir des septième année, Harry referma la porte et il enleva la cape de sur Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier sembla soudain plus choqué que Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait..

« Flûte. J'avais vu la salle commune, tard en tous cas, et je trouvais qu'elle était plus agréable que la notre, mais ça c'est vraiment… »

Harry sourit. « Oui. Quand j'ai atterri dans mon autre vie, c'était vraiment dur de s'habituer aux dortoirs de Serpentard. Celui-ci est tellement haut et aéré. Si tu n'es pas claustrophobe quand tu commences à vivre à Serpentard, tu ne tardes pas à le devenir… »

Il avança à grands pas vers son coffre et y rangea sa cape, puis, encore penché dedans, il sortit doucement la pensine en la soulevant, se tournant pour la placer sur la malle de Ron. Il referma la sienne et s'y assit dessus. « D'autres questions avant que nous ne faisions cela ? »

Draco Malfoy regarda la pensine et déglutit, mais ensuite, il secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Sort ta baguette. »

Il fit comme Harry lui dit, touillant la surface laiteuse du bol de pierre avec sa baguette, pues se penchant dessus, comme Harry lui avait dit, jusqu'à ce que son nez rentre en contact avec la surface froide. Il y eut un bruit d'aspiration, et Draco Malfoy se retrouva dans la pensine de Harry.

xxxxx

Ils étaient dans le bureau du concierge. Ils regardaient l'autre Harry, celui sans cicatrice et avec l'accent écossais, se tourner vers Ginny. Malfoy l'avait taquiné sans merci sur l'accent quand il était arrivé dans la pensine. Maintenant, après avoir vu des séquences aléatoires de d'années de souvenirs, l'accent venant de l'autre Harry semblait assez naturel, comme l'absence de cicatrice.

L'autre Harry n'eut pas la possibilité de dire quoique ce soit avant qu'elle ne se lance sur lui, lançant ses bras autour de son cou et attirant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry se tourna pour regarder Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait en train d'embrasser Ginny. Il avait essayé de le préparer, d'expliquer que dans cette vie, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été intéressé par Ginny Weasley.

« Mais tu voyais encore Granger le premier septembre, quand il y a eu ce changement ? »

Harry détourna les yeux. « Oui, techniquement, j'étais encore avec Hermione. Je sais, je sais… »

Harry n'avait mis aucun souvenir qui incluse des vêtements enlevés, même un peu. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler à ce point sa vie privée avec Ginny. Il n'avait rien inclus de leur nuit dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, mais il avait obliquement indiqué qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, en partie pour se tenir chaud. Malfoy lui avait adressé un regard qu'il n'avait pas pu déchiffrer.

« Tu penses que je suis idiot ? Bien sûr que vous avez couché ensemble ! Tu n'as pas à me le dire. Je ne suis pas Weasley. Il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry admit qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit, ni à Hermione ou à Ginny. « Mais tu me le dis. » dit-il doucement.

Harry acquiesça. « C'était une autre vie. Ce n'était qu'une fois. Et… Et cela ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé… Ce n'était pas des conditions idéales ou quoique ce soit… »

Malfoy eut l'air tiraillé. « Est-ce que c'est encore me montrer ce que nous avons en commun ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la possibilité de consommer notre relation. »

« Chut. » fut la seule réponse de Harry. L'autre Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient profondément, et Harry pouvait voir maintenant que Draco le vivait par procuration, sa mâchoire légèrement ouverte comme il regardait, les yeux légèrement embués. Harry pensa qu'il se souvenait probablement de comment c'était d'embrasser Ginny. Il frissonna lui-même à ce souvenir, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était affecté.

Harry le Serpentard ouvrit ses lèvres et la but, tenant le visage de Ginny vers le haut avec une main, passant l'autre derrière elle pour la presser dans le creux des reins. Il l'embrassait comme si ce devait être la dernière fois, et Harry se souvint de la sensation des doigts de Ginny passant dans ses cheveux, de la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il rompit le baiser et la serra encore plus contre lui, pressant son visage dans ses cheveux. Harry se souvint qu'il avait du essayer très fort de ne pas pleurer. Il se recula et il la regarda, ses mains encadrant son visage. « Je t'aime, Ginny. Je t'aime tant… »

Elle acquiesça. « Je t'aime aussi. » chuchota-t-elle d'une vois rauque. Sa gorge avait l'air trop serrée pour pouvoir bien fonctionner. Elle commença à pleurer, d'abord. Il goûta son sel en essuyant de ses baisers son front, ses joues, les orbites sous ses sourcils, son menton, son nez… Finalement, il sembla réaliser qu'il devait la faire partir, avant de commencer à pleurer lui-même.

« Au revoir, Ginny. » dit-il doucement.

Elle alla vers l'ouverture. « Au revoir, Harry. » chuchota-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Ginny se tourna et avança lentement sous l'arche, et dès qu'elle fut passée, les pierres réapparurent, et les deux Harry et Draco Malfoy se retrouvèrent à regarder un mur vierge de pierres grises.

Harry était déterminé à ce que Draco Malfoy comprenne. Il lui montra Ron sortant de sa cachette parce qu'il pensait que Ginny était enceinte. La découverte par Binns. Et puis le voyage jusqu'à la grotte avec Ron et sa mère, et l'autre Draco Malfoy. La première fois qu'il se voyait à à peu près l'âge de seize ans, il fit le tour de lui-même, observant l'autre version d'un œil critique.

«Je n'avais pas commencé à courir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Tu pensais que j'étais idiot de le faire. »

« Hmm. »

Harry se prépara, détournant la tête quand sa mère vola à arrière vers sa mort, dans la cave, sentant la larme rebelle couler le long de sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers Malfoy, qui avait un air affligé.

« Elle allait tuer Ron. » expliqua-t-il doucement. Malfoy acquiesça, déglutissant. Comme chaque scène se succédait autour d'eux, Malfoy devint de plus en plus silencieux. Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait que Malfoy battait son propre record de la plus longue période passée sans faire une remarque cinglante. Au procès, Malfoy fut choqué quand Harry accusa le propre fils de l'inquisiteur d'être un mangemort, et encore plus choqué quand le détraqueur s'approcha de Harry et que son papa créa un patronus sous la forme d'un nuage de chauve-souris.

« Pas mal, Rogue ! » dit Malfoy avec admiration, un sourire en coin. Harry ne lui montra pas Azkaban et lui dit simplement qu'il était allé là-bas.

« Tu… Tu es allé à Azkaban ? » dit-il dans un souffle, incrédule. Harry acquiesça.

« Mais je me suis évadé, de la même manière que Sirius, en utilisant ma forme d'animagus. »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu n'avais eu que cinq ans. »

Harry avait les lèvres droites. « Mon papa m'a envoyé une lettre. Ginny était morte. Et Jamie. Et Simon était à l'hôpital. Binns les a trouvé et les a attaqué. » Harry se couvrit les yeux avec sa main. « La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles 'Potter le Parfait', ou quelque chose du style, souviens toi juste… Mon autre vie a du tourner à un véritable enfer avant que je réalise que j'avais créé un monde qui n'aurait jamais du être, avant que j'agisse finalement pour le remettre en ordre. » Il regarda Malfoy maintenant. « Et je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans toi. »

Malfoy se retourna, regardant un instant derrière lui comme s'il n'était pas sûr de à qui Harry s'adressait. « Moi ? »

Comme la scène changeait encore pour la maison d'Alicia Spinnet sur le domaine de ses parents, Harry lui expliqua comment ils s'étaient enfuis, volant de nuit et marchant de jour, avec l'aide de quelques sorcières nées de moldus. Il lui avait déjà montré Lucius donnant à son fils le journal de Tom Jedusor. Maintenant, il expliqua que le plan était de faire sortir Jedusor du carnet afin que Harry puisse lancer le sort de Tempus Bonae Voluntatis avec lui, et revenir à la nuit où son père était mort et où sa mère aurait dû mourir.

« Tu as accepté de te sacrifier. C'est seulement grâce à toi que j'ai pu tout rétablir. »

Malfoy le regarda avec incrédulité, comme si Harry imaginait des choses. Bientôt, le tourbillon les déposa dans l'appartement d'Hermione à Londres, avec les draps et les échelles pour la peinture partout. La rencontre avec la policier qui voulait éprouver son suédois auprès de Draco. Il rigola de ses propres pirouettes, mais grimaça à son faux accent suédois. Puis il vit l'autre lui avec Hermione contre le mur, ses lèvres contre son cou, ses mains passant sur elle, et il resta bouche bée. « Tu… Tu n'as pas montré cela à Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Harry secoua la tête. Malfoy avait toujours un sacré instinct de préservation.

« Bien sûr que non. De plus, je leur montrais la pensine en même temps. Hermione m'aurait envoyé au milieu du prochain siècle si elle savait que… Bien, que cela s'est produit. Même si c'était dans une vie différente. »

Malfoy se rapprocha des deux maintenant, regardant le visage d'Hermione comme elle s'abandonnait temporairement aux sensations résultant des baisers de Draco Malfoy et de son contact. Harry attendit un instant un commentaire mordant de Malfoy, mais ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un petit. « Waou. »

« Sauf que, » l'avertit Harry, « ce n'était pas vraiment toi. »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Une autre vie. Bon sang. Que j'aimerais montrer ça à Granger… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Regarde ici. Tu vois ses yeux ? »

Draco Malfoy regarda ses propres yeux, frissonnant un instant. « Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est Jedusor. Il testait déjà sa domination sur toi. C'était lui qui contrôlait, pas toi. C'était lui qui pelotait Hermione. »

Le tourbillon gris les engloutit une fois de plus, et Harry l'avertit. « Ce qui va arriver maintenant… Tu es sûr de vouloir le voir ? »

Malfoy lui fronça les sourcils à travers le brouillard. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ton père qui meurt. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écartillèrent comme leurs pieds se posèrent sur l'herbe au vert agressif des falaises de Douvres.

« Nous pouvons le sauter, si tu veux. »

Draco Malfoy regarda autour de lui. « Non. Tu… Tu as encore vu ta mère mourir. Et tu ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Laisse moi au moins bénéficier de cette image. » dit-il, sa voix très dure. Alors Harry le laissa regarder son père tomber de la falaise, et il regarda son visage, voyant ses dents serrées, et quelque chose fit frissonner Harry. D'une manière ou d'une autre, voir Malfoy en train de regarder mourir son père sans révéler d'émotion était très inquiétant.

Finalement, ils étaient dans la tente à Godric's Hollow, et l'autre Draco expliquait à l'autre Harry que c'était sa faute si le basilik du lac s'en était pris à Ginny. Ils virent le garçon blond s'affaiblir et glisser vers l'inconscience. Ils virent l'autre Harry rencontrer Tom Jedusor.

Harry vit que Malfoy regardait très attentivement quand l'autre Harry essayait de lancer un sort à Rom Jedusor, et échouait.

« Voilà comment tu savais. » dit-il doucement.

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. Je l'ai appris à la dure. »

Néanmoins, Malfoy fut choqué quand Harry mit le feu au journal, faisant disparaître Jedusor. Harry regarda Malfoy, qui était pâle comme un fantôme.

« C'est… C'est tout là ? »

« Quoi. »

Malfoy regarda en direction du cottage des Potter, à travers les arbres. « Tu sais. Quand… Quand il a essayé de te tuer… »

« Oui. Nous pouvons rester et le regarder si tu veux. Mais.. Mais je ne vais pas le regarder. Je l'ai vu bien trop de fois maintenant, tu sais. »

Malfoy acquiesça, et Harry aurait trouvé facile de croire que c'était son ami de son autre vie. Il y avait une sympathie dans les yeux qui n'était normalement pas là. Harry se promena dans les arbres pendant que Malfoy allait au bord du bosquet pour regarder. Harry entendit l'explosion, entendit son père mourir après avoir dit à sa mère de s'enfuir avec leur enfant. Il entendit sa mère offrir sa vie pour la sienne, le bruit de la mort hurlante comme son souhait était exaucé, puis le cri inhumain de Voldemort arraché à son corps.

Il se tourna et fit route vers l'endroit où Draco se tenait, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ses yeux comme fixés de manière permanente, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais les cligner.

« C'est assez, je pense. Allons. » dit Harry, mettant sa main sous le coude de l'autre garçon. Il se sentit monter et sortir de la pensine, et puis il fit une pirouette et se posa sur le sol du dortoir. Quand Draco Malfoy releva la tête, il avait l'air juste un peu traumatisé.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Harry en hésitant. Malfoy acquiesça.

« Alors, c'est comme cela que ça c'est passé. » chuchota-t-il. Il regarda la cicatrice de Harry. « C'est comme cela que tu as eu ta cicatrice. »

Harry déglutit. « Elle ne s'est pas simplement sacrifiée pour moi. Elle l'a fait pour nous tous, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait être le résultat. Et tu t'es sacrifié aussi. »

Malfoy grimaça. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire cela. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit. Ce que j'ai dit. C'était égoïste. C'était pour qu'il.. Que je… Ne me souvienne pas de ta sœur. » Il fit une pause, secouant la tête. « Je me demandais comme diable tu pouvais avoir un sœur si mignonne, mais j'ai vu ta mère à la plage. J'ai pas besoin de demander. »

Harry décida de ne pas être offensé par cela. A la place, il essaya d'en rire. « Bien, tu n'étais pas le seul qui l'avait remarquée. Ron l'aimait bien, mais il ne l'aurait pas admis. Bien que techniquement, Cho était sa petite amie, alors il n'aurait même pas dû admettre qu'elle lui plaisait… »

« Alors, » dit lentement Malfoy. « Toi et Ginny. Dans l'autre vie. »

Harry se prépara. Peut-être que Malfoy avait une réaction un petit peu retardée. « Oui, à ce sujet, Malfoy… »

Mais il acquiesça à la place. « Je… Je pense que je comprends maintenant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Bien… Oh, peu importe. Ce que je veux dire c'est… Nous l'aimions tous les deux. Et nous l'avons tous les deux perdue. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Tu as raison à ce sujet. Je veux dire, sur avoir cela en commun. »

Harry acquiesça gravement. « Tu n'es pas en colère ? » avança-t-il avec précaution.

Malfoy eut l'air d'avoir besoin de réfléchir à cela. « Je suis… Je suis jaloux. Et profites-en tant que tu peux… Je ne l'admettrais plus jamais. Mais… » Il soupira. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas m'identifier. Mon Dieu ! Si je couchais toute la nuit avec Ginny allongée nue sur moi, sans avoir de vêtements moi-même… Bien disons simplement que l'expression 'sang-froid' ne décrirait pas ce qui se passerait… »

Il eut l'air un peu triste alors. « Tu as mentionné que vous étiez tous les deux dans les douches. Est-ce que cela te dirait de me montrer un peu de… »

« Non. » dit fermement Harry. « En plus, tu as probablement pu la regarder sous la douche autant que tu voulais quand tu avais l'amulette. Personnellement, c'est pour cela que je t'ai donné les amulettes… J'ai commencé à vous voir tous les deux dans les serres après qu'elle ait reçu le résultat des ses BUSEs. Je ne savais pas que Chourave vous avez interrompus à ce moment là, et je ne pouvais pas sentir l'idée de vous voir ensemble à chaque fois que je la touchais, alors j'ai su que je devais m'en débarrasser. »

Malfoy se renfrogna, ne comprenant pas. « Tu vois, Harry, tu manques de la curiosité nécessaire pour être un bon voyeur. Quel dommage, avec cette cape d'invisibilité et tout. » Harry sourit à Draco Malfoy, qui eut l'air énervé par cela, regardant derrière lui avec une panique soudaine. « Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Pourquoi tu as cet air ? »

Harry sourit plus largement. « Tu viens de m'appeler Harry. »

L'autre garçon eut l'ait soulagé quand il dit cela. « Oh, c'est tout ? Bien, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Et je me vois en train de t'appeler ainsi pendant… quoi ? les deux dernières heures… » Il regarda sa montre. « Les six dernières heures ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Malédiction ! Nous avons manqué le déjeuner ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela a pris un moment de tout te montrer. Il y avait toutes ces choses de notre petite enfance… »

« Je sais, je sais. Je ne veux pas reprendre six heures là-dessus. » Il se mit la main sur l'estomac et Harry l'entendit vraiment gargouiller à six pieds de là. « Je crève de faim, et le dîner ne sera pas avant deux bonnes heures… »

Harry sourit. « Tu n'as jamais piqué de nourriture aux cuisines ? »

Draco Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Et c'est ceux de Serpentard qu'il faut surveiller. Pendant ce temps, les Griffondors sont impliqués dans du grand banditisme… »

Harry rit. « Je ne pense pas vraiment que prendre un peu de jus de citrouille et un sandwich dans les cuisines est du 'grand banditisme'. Je parie que Dobby pourra même nous trouver des éclairs… »

Malfoy fit la tête. « Dobby ! Je l'avais oublié. Il était le pire elfe que nous ayons jamais eu ! Complètement insubordonné ! »

« Il était misérable et voulait être libre. » dit Harry, sur la défensive. « En tous cas… Je voulais faire quelque chose pour me venger de ton père après qu'il ait presque fait tuer Ginny et pratiquement fermé l'école. » Harry sourit plus largement. « Il n'était définitivement pas aussi content de perdre Dobby que tu l'es. »

Malfoy pouffa. « Je le parie. Il se plaignait toujours qu'il devenait virtuellement de trouver des ventes d'elfes de maisons, pour avoir davantage de domestiques. Il suspectait que quelques sorciers et sorcières au cœur tendre libéraient leurs elfes et faussaient le marché. Dur à dire cependant… quiconque libérant un elfe ne l'admettra jamais. »

« Mr Croupton l'a fait. Il a chassé Winky devant plein de témoins. Bien sûr, je pense que c'était le but. Il ne voulais pas être associé à elle s'il le pouvait. De ce que tout le monde savait, c'était elle qui avait envoyé la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Oh, bien sûr. Un elfe. C'est vraiment probable. » dit-il d'une voix traînante, roulant les yeux. « J'espère bien qu'ils auront des personnes plus futées qui se présenteront au concours d'auror bientôt. Maintenant, il y a de vrais idiots en place. »

« Katie va être une auror. Sa formation devrait bientôt être finie en fait. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que Katie s'en tirera bien. Si elle garde son caractère. Elle sera probablement une des meilleures. »

Ils se turent une minute, puis Draco Malfoy leva les yeux avec espoir. « En tous cas, tu as mentionné des éclairs. Cela te dirait de nous conduire aux cuisines ? »

Harry sortit la cape d'invisibilité, souriant.

« N'oublie pas cela. » dit-il, la passant au-dessus de Draco.

Draco, pensa-t-il. C'était de l'appeler comme cela de nouveau. Il savait maintenant. Il savait qu'il était capable de grandes choses, qu'il n'agissait pas dans son seul intérêt, qu'il avait sauvé le monde, vraiment. Harry regarda à l'endroit où Draco s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Une vois désincarnait flotta vers lui, le rendant nostalgique de son autre vie. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'un nouveau chapitre meilleur de cette vie s'ouvrait.

« Passe devant, Harry. » chuchota Draco. Harry pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Mène-moi à tes éclairs. »

xxxxx

Après qu'ils aient été bien nourris par les elfes (Dobby évitant Draco Malfoy pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient aux cuisines), ils allèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner à attraper le vif. Il le relâchaient tour à tour puis chacun allait jusqu'aux buts du côté opposé du terrain avant de commencer à le chercher. Harry le prit trois fois, contre une fois pour Draco, mais il remarqua que Draco était remarquablement joyeux en dépit de cela.(Harry avait prétendu ne pas voir le vif la fois où Draco l'avait eu. Il commençait à se faire du souci.). Quand ils revinrent au château, ébouriffés et à nouveau affamés, ils tombèrent sur Ron et Ginny comme ils allaient dans la grande salle pour dîner. Les deux Weasley s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent Harry et Draco entrer ensemble dans le château, portant leur balai, ayant de toute évidence été dehors un bon moment, comme ils avaient le visage assez rouge.

Ron se hérissa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux alors ? »

Harry s'arrêta, à cours de mots. Il se souvint de Draco devenant un peu hostile quand il avait essayé de se lier avec Ron dans son autre vie. Maintenant la situation était inverse et Ron avait l'air de risquer de perdre son meilleur ami au bénéfice de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

« Heu, » dit Draco Malfoy, « juste un petit un contre un d'attrapeurs. Je lui ai demandé comment il faisait une paire de manœuvres que je l'ai vu exécuter dans le match contre Poufsouffle le mois dernier. »

Ron regarda Harry comme si c'était un traître abject. « Et tu lui as montré ? » dit Ron incrédule. « Je t'ai demandé de gérer l'équipe pour moi pendant que j'étais ailleurs… Pas de donner tous les secrets de Griffondor à l'ennemi. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se hérisser maintenant. « Simplement parce que je suis un Serpentard… »

« Oh, la ferme, Malfoy. Toutes les autres maisons sont ennemies quand il s'agit de la coupe de Quidditch. J'aurais dit la même chose si Harry avait commencé à entraîner Justin pour attraper le vif, ou ce petit Serdaigle qui remplace Cho maintenant. A quoi penses-tu Harry ? »

Harry grimaça. « J'avais moi-même besoin d'entraînement. Nous devrions probablement reprendre les entraînements. Bientôt, il va faire assez froid, et quand le match contre les Serpentards arrivera en février, ce sera un miracle si nous pourrons garder mains sur les manches de balais sans en tomber. »

Ron continua de les regarder suspicieusement. Puis Harry vit que Ginny regardait nerveusement dans la grande salle, ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ginny ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, mordant sa lèvre. « Oh, je, heu… Peut-être que je vais simplement sauter le dîner… »

Elle se retourna brusquement et commencer à grimper l'escalier de marbre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry à Ron, qui roula les yeux.

« Oh, les tentatives ridicules d'Hermione pour attirer mon attention. Elle pense que je vais être jaloux de Neville pour quelque raison. » expliqua-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil de côté à Draco Malfoy, se moquant clairement de lui.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi.

« Ce n'est pas sympa pour Neville non plus. Elle le mène par le bout du nez. Je veux dire, tu te rappelles quand il lui avait demandé pour le bal de Noël ? Il a eu du cran de lui demander cela. Il ne savait pas que Krum l'avait pris de vitesse. Bien, il a toujours eu un petit faible pour elle, soyons clairs. Il pourrait geler en enfer avant qu'elle ne le lui rende, bien sûr. Et maintenant qu'elle a de toute évidence décidé que tu ne coopéreras pas pour me rendre jaloux, « dit-il à Harry, « elle à décidé d'entraîner le pauvre Neville là-dedans. Et elle l'a volé à Ginny, tant qu'elle y était. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. Je veux dire… C'est tellement gros. Pourquoi elle pense que cela fait autre chose que d'empirer les choses, je n'en sais rien. En plus, je ne suis pas près de changer d'avis, alors elle ferait mieux d'abandonner. »

Draco Malfoy fixait l'intérieur de la grande salle, et Harry vit où il regardait. Hermione et Neville étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre à la table Griffondor, et elle lui donnait à manger. Harry pensa qu'il allait vomir.

« Est-ce que tu me dis que cet abruti a simplement quitté Ginny ? » dit Draco, incrédule. Il tourna vers la table de Griffondor, en colère. « Il ne va comprendre ce qui lui tombe dessus… » grogna-t-il, les dents serrées, remontant les manches de sa robe. Harry tendit la main pour l'arrêter.

« Tu es fou ? Tu as déjà fait perdre vingt-cinq points à Serpentard à cause de ton pseudo-duel dans le couloir, jeudi. Et Neville aussi a fait perdre vingt-cinq points à Griffondor. De plus… Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils soient ensemble. »

« Oui, mais il est supposé vouloir qu'ils soient ensemble. Comment est-ce que ce petit… » Harry ne commenta pas le fait que Neville était maintenant plus grand que Draco « idiot incompétent a pu laisser tomber Ginny, même s'il a bavé sur Granger pendant des années ? Même Weasley peut dire que Granger ne fait pas ça pour de vrai. Est-ce que Londubat croit vraiment qu'elle va le laisser la baiser ? Il est vraiment crédule à ce point ? Et même s'il l'est … Je ne trouve toujours pas que c'est une excuse pour blesser Ginny. C'est complètement impardonnable… »

Ron eut l'air de se lasser. Il alla jusqu'à Draco Malfoy et posa sa main en travers de la poitrine de ce dernier, le tenant sur place afin qu'il ne puisse pas le contourner pour entrer dans la grande salle. Draco lutta contre lui. Ron semblait ne faire absolument aucun effort pour l'empêcher d'aller ailleurs.

« Aussi chevaleresque que soit ton attitude vis à vis de ma sœur, Malfoy, je pense que tu devrais rester en dehors de cela. Je vais lui prendre à manger et voir si elle veut en parler. Après tout, je suppose qu'elle ne passe pas un très bon moment avec cela maintenant. D'abord, elle découvre que Mariah, qu'elle considérait comme une amie, est bien trop amicale avec toi, et maintenant, les idioties d'Hermione font qu'une soi-disant amie la poignarde basiquement dans le dos. Elle voudra plus probablement me voir moi, comme je suis une des rares personnes à ne pas l'avoir trahie ces derniers temps… »

Harry remarqua que les yeux de Ron glissèrent dans sa direction et croisèrent son regard. Il rougit coupablement. Ron se détourna d'eux et entra dans la grande salle. Harry commença à le suivre, mais Draco le retint dans le hall d'entrée.

« Alors, » dit-il, les bras croisés. « c'est pour cela que tu étais si inquiet de me recruter comme ami ? Tu savais que cela arrivait, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant que Ginny est seule et a besoin de réconfort… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne savais rien de tout cela. J'aurais dit à Hermione qu'elle était folle si j'avais su. Et de toutes façons, Ginny ne voudra pas que je la réconforte. »

Draco eut l'air sceptique. « Je ne sais pas. Granger est encore une de tes meilleures amies. Pourquoi devrais-je croire que c'est une surprise complète pour toi ? »

« Parce que je te le dis. » dit rigidement Harry, serrant les dents avec entêtement. Les deux échangèrent un regard noir pendant une minute, et soudain, Harry eut des difficultés à se souvenir qu'ils s'étaient comportés comme de bons amis plus tôt. « Tu n'as pas réagi aussi mal en découvrant… En découvrant que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble dans le vestiaire. Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela maintenant ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « C'était par le passé. Et dans cette vie, cela ne s'est techniquement pas produit. Ginny n'en sait rien. Elle n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir été avec toi. Ce n'est pas la même chose que tu sois vraiment avec elle dans cette vie. »

Harry croisa les bras. « Alors… Et si je me trompais ? Et si… » sa voix tressaillit d'espoir. « Et s'il y avait quelque chance que Ginny me pardonne ? Et si elle décidait de tenter le coup ? Que ferais-tu ? Un amie… Et ton ex petite amie. »

Draco Malfoy le regarda calmement un moment, puis il détourna le regard. Il déglutit, puis regarda à nouveau Harry, sans cligner des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Que veux tu dire 'Je ne sais pas ' ? »

Malfoy se mit en colère. « Ce que j'ai dit. Je ne sais pas. Je suis parfaitement honnête, Potter. » Harry cilla. Revenir au nom n'était pas un bon signe. « Je ne clame pas que je ne te toucherais pas ou quoique ce soit. En fait, je n'ai pas l'impression que je pourrais être tenu pour responsable de mes actions si cela arrive jamais… »

Harry regarda l'escalier de marbre ù Ginny était partie, puis il se retourna pour entrer dans la grande salle avec Draco Malfoy… Qui pourrait être de ne pas être son ami. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » soupira-t-il, « je doute que ce soit quelque chose dont nous ayons à nous préoccuper. En plus, si nous sommes amis… Bien, elle n'est pas exactement enthousiasmée par toutes les tromperies que tu lui as faites. Je doute qu'elle veuille avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec moi si nous sommes amis… »

Cela fit considérablement s'éclairer le Serpentard. « C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Bien, mon vieux, nous devrions dîner ? » dit-il en souriant, avant de s'avancer à grandes enjambées dans la grande salle et de se diriger vers la table de sa maison.

xxxxx

Harry et Hermione attendaient en dehors de la cellule du donjon pendant que Sirius déverrouillait la lourde porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, Ron apparut, prostré dans un coin, la tête dans ses mains. Il transpirait et tremblait comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Hermione étouffa un cri et se précipita dans la pièce sur lui, lui prenant la tête entre ses mains. Harry se tourna pour regarder gravement Sirius, qui lui fit un signe de la tête et referma la porte, les enfermant tous les trois pour la nuit. Harry regarda la fenêtre haute avec ses barreaux. Depuis ici, il semblait faire nuit dehors, mais Harry savait que c'était juste parce qu'elle faisait face à l'est. Ron avait l'air très mal en point. Malgré le fait qu'il tente d'être rasé de près maintenant, il avait ce qui semblait être une vraie barbe et le dos de ses mains était recouvert d'une dense pilosité rousse. La lueur rouge était dans ses yeux. Harry alla jusqu'à Hermione.

« Allons. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous devrions nous métamorphoser. Il a pris toute la potion qu'il devait. Ce devrait être une nuit paisible. »

Harry savait qu'il dormirait bien. Il n'avait pas du tout dormi la nuit précédente, travaillant sur un devoir de potions. Il était bien plus anxieux sur les potions qu'avant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait le sentiment que s'il obtenait une note moins que parfaite de la part de Rogue, il décevrait son beau-père. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il était parfait… et il s'en était inquiété encore jusqu'au moment de tendre son parchemin… Et même après aussi.

Ron avait passé la journée de la veille dans la cellule. Harry l'avait descendu et enfermé. Ron lui avait lancé de drôles de regards pendant tout le chemin jusqu'en bas, et il supposa que s'il devait le faire, il se transformerait en griffon d'or et tiendrait Ron à distance de cette façon. L'idée de devoir détourner des avances de Ron était très étrange, mais Ron avait pu se contrôler assez pour rendre cela inutile. Et c'était encore environ vingt-quatre heures avant la pleine lune. Comme le lever de la pleine lune s'approchait, la folie empirait. Ce n'était encore pas aussi terrible que cela pouvait l'être. Avant de le quitter, Harry lui avait demandé s'il allait bien. Ron l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou.

« Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien ! Je suis… Je sauterais sur n'importe quoi maintenant ! » Harry avait dégluti, espérant sincèrement qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Ron avait regardé ses mains, assis dans le coin où lui et Hermione allait le retrouver le lendemain, juste avant que la lune ne se lève. « Et le pire c'est … C'est que je sais comment c'est de ne pas se sentir ainsi à ce moment du mois. Je veux dire, même si je lui fait tellement mal… Parvati m'a fait me sentir mieux. Après… J'étais tellement incroyablement calme. C'était étrange. J'ai pensé que ça nous avait tué tous les deux et que nous étions au ciel. Assez étrange, hein ? » Il avait poussé un soupir. « Cela devra faire. Assure-toi de bien fermer la porte, Harry. »

Harry avait fait un signe de la tête à son meilleur ami et fermé la porte, protégeant efficacement tous les résidents du château de Poudlard des avances d'un loup-garou très frustré.

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Ron, et puis se leva et alla vers Harry. Ils prirent tous deux leur forme animale en un clin d'œil. Ron sourit et secoua la tête. « Vous êtes étonnants tous les deux. Je peux pas croire que… Que vous vouliez encore être avec moi après… Après… »

Harry avança vers Ron et le poussa avec sa grosse truffe humide, essayant de lui dire de se taire. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient être avec lui. Même si Hermione était frustrée avec lui, elle était horrifiée à l'idée de ne pas tenir compagnie à Ron maintenant qu'il n'était plus à Ste Mangouste.

« Bien sûr que nous serons là ! » avait-elle dit, choquée quand Ron avait suggéré qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait descendre dans la cellule avec lui.

Cela avait été une semaine bizarre. Hermione était allée dans un coin de la salle commune avec Neville assez souvent. Ils occupaient un seul fauteuil, tourné vers le coin, et tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre lorsque l'on était à proximité d'eux était des soupirs et des bruits de baisers. Le visage de Ginny était comme un ciel d'orage depuis des jours, Harry avait été mortellement embarrassé, et il avait essayé de quitter la pièce à chaque fois que cela se produisait, et les autres prétendaient simplement, le visage assez rouge, qu'il ne se passait rien du tout. Il avait entendu Ruth dire à Tony, assez fraîchement « Tu ne nous voies pas faire comme cela… » Si j'y pense vraiment, mon cerveau risque l'autodestruction, pensait Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement déplacé là-dedans.

Et en dépit de sa déclaration comme quoi il était convaincu que Hermione faisait juste cela pour le toucher, Ron montrait quand même des signes progressifs comme quoi leur comportement l'affectait. Deux jours avant la pleine lune, Harry avait de nombreux livres à étaler sur la table à côté du coin favori d'Hermione et de Neville quand ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce et s'étaient dirigés droit sur leur refuge. Grognant, Harry avait commencé à rassembler ses nombreux livres, assez irrité de devoir tous les transporter jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou à son dortoir. Il venait juste de tout mettre en place pour commencer ses devoirs…

Ron arrivait en descendant depuis les dortoirs quand il vit ce que Harry faisait. Il était allé vers lui, fronçant les sourcils « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Quand j'étais là-haut, tu arrangeais toutes tes affaires. Et maintenant tu ranges ? »

Harry lui avait montré le coin de la tête. La bouche de Ron était légèrement ouverte comme il écoutait (et Harry réalisa qu'il entendait probablement bien plus que la plupart des gens). Ron avait serré les dents avec entêtement et lancé un regard noir au dossier du fauteuil. « Oh, je vois. »

Harry avait essayé d'attirer son attention, et Ron avait finalement eut l'air de se réveiller. « Tu m'aides à porter tout cela ? » Ron avait acquiescé et ils eurent tôt fait de tout remonter dans le dortoir, où Harry s'était étalé à nouveau sur sa malle et assis à côté, sur le sol, gribouillant des notes sur ses parchemins et ayant la vague impression que c'était Hermione et Neville qui auraient dû aller ailleurs, et pas lui. Ron s'était assis sur son lit pour lui tenir compagnie. Harry faisait des recherches poussées sur le transplanage pour le cours de Sirius, comme il leur donnait un long test écrit et leur demandait d'écrire un rapport avant de les autoriser à s'enregistrer pour passer leur permis auprès du ministère. Comme Ron ne prenait pas le transplanage, il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ce devoir particulier.

A un moment, Harry avait levé le nez pour voir Ron en train de foudroyer du regard le lit de Neville.

« Je pensais que tu savais qu'elle essayait de te faire réagir, Ron. Je pensais que cela ne te touchais pas. »

« C'est le cas. » avait immédiatement répondu Ron. Harry pouvait dire qu'il mentait sans être un loup-garou et voir le changement des vaisseaux sanguins autour des yeux. Cela le dévorait comme cela ne l'aurait pas fait si elle avait été avec Harry… Peut-être. Si lui et Hermione avait vraiment pris Ron au sérieux et s'étaient remis ensemble, il aurait pu être tout aussi dérangé. Harry avait reconsidéré sa déclaration originelle que son idée de faire cela était folle. Il semblait en fait y avoir de la méthode dedans.

Peu après que Hermione et lui se soient métamorphosés en animagi, Ron commença à gémir, puis à grogner. Harry tressaillit pendant la métamorphose de Ron. Il pouvait entendre ses os se tordre et se déformer, et quand il vit le long nez familier de Ron s'allonger toujours plus et devenir un museau de loup, il déglutit nerveusement, toujours préparé à ce que la potion de Tue-loup ne fonctionne pas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Une fois transformé, Ron s'étira, puis se mit en boule et se coucha sur le sol de la cellule, sa respiration encore hachée à cause de la douleur et de l'effort de la métamorphose. Hermione alla se coucher sur le sol à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur l'une de ses pattes. Harry alla s'allonger de son autre côté, sentant déjà ses yeux commencer à se fermer à cause de son manque de sommeil…

xxxxx

Harry ne savait pas quelle heure il était quand il se réveilla. Un lumière claire brillait à la haute fenêtre de la cellule, et il entendit Ron et Hermione parler doucement. Il était couché sur le côté, trop fatigué pour bouger. Ils étaient à nouveau humains, à environ six pieds. Mais la chose vraiment étonnante était qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ron avait pris Hermione sur lui et il lui tenait la tête avec ses doigts pris dans ses boucles courtes. Quand Hermione rompit le baiser et fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, il gémit légèrement et lui demanda « C'est quoi cette potion déjà ? »

« La potion Aegisthos. Elle crée une sorte de bouclier, comme cela, je ne peux pas être blessée. Cela ne dure qu'un petit moment, mais c'est tout ce qui est nécessaire, non ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et la regarda. « Bien, tu pourrais me donner plus de crédit, Hermione… »

Elle rit. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… J'ai lu et j'ai lu, à la recherche de quelque chose que je puisse prendre pendant des mois. Ce n'est pas une recherche purement frivole. Cette potion est souvent utilisée par les aurors quand ils savent qu'ils risquent de se retrouver dans une situation difficile, et cela peut être utile pour les ASPICs aussi. C'est pour se battre, vraiment. »

« Alors… Pour toi c'est équivalent à se battre ? »

« Cela a certainement été un combat de te convaincre que je n'allais nulle part ailleurs… »

Il grogna. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aussi jaloux de Neville, entre tous ! Je savais depuis le début ce que tu faisais… »

Elle acquiesça et embrassa son cou. « Je savais que tu savais. Je savais aussi que cela ne lui ferait pas perdre son efficacité. Cela a marché, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui sourit, et soudain, il la fit basculer et passa au-dessus d'elle. Harry tressaillit, s'attendant à ce que sa tête touche le sol dur, mais il sembla en fait s'enfoncer un peu sous leurs poids combinés.

« Mm… Quel sol confortable… » Ron se pencha pour embrasser le cou d'Hermione maintenant, disant entre ses baisers « Et tu ne tires aucune gloire d'être une sorcière si intelligente ? » Harry comprit maintenant. Elle avait lancé un sort de coussinage sur le sol. Alors si elle ne pouvait pas se faire mal sur le sol, et que Ron ne pouvait pas lui faire mal grâce à la potion de bouclier…

Ils fut horrifié lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Bien qu'ils soient complètement habillés, ils bougeaient comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas, se touchant à travers leurs habits et s'embrassant avec abandon. Harry décida qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir assez longtemps. Il prit sa forme humaine et se rassit brusquement.

« Si vos me considérez tous les deux, arrêtez maintenant s'il-vous-plaît et attendez que je sois sorti de là avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre… » Ils levèrent les yeux avec surprise, ayant de toute évidence oublié qu'il était là. Il vit cela et grimaça. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez que j'étais, un tapis en peau de lion ? »

Ron gloussa, roulant d'au-dessus Hermione. Il la tira contre lui, et la prit dans ses bras, où elle se blottit avec joie, un sourire apparaissant au coin des lèvres. « Désolé, Harry, » dit Ron. « Et… Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel crétin pour… Bien, tout. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et acquiesça. « Ca le couvre à peu près. Tout. » Puis il sourit. « Alors… Est-ce que cela signifie… »

Hermione leva les yeux avec adoration vers Ron, qui s'était déjà rasé avec sa baguette. « Nous parlons depuis l'aube. Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait des recherche, que j'ai une potion de bouclier… » Elle montra une petite fiole qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche. « … qui peut être prise. Et je pensais que rendre tout moelleux autour de nous avec des sorts de coussinage devrait régler le restant des problèmes. En plus il y a le timing. Rien durant la semaine précédent la pleine lune, bien sûr. »

Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait couché avec Hermione, mais parler de ses plans pour faire de même avec Ron ne le mettait pas exactement à l'aise. « Heu. » dit-il maladroitement. « Sirius devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je pense que je vais… Je vais lui dire que vous viendrez sous peu. » Il s'arrêta. Il aurait dû se mordre la langue plutôt que de choisir ces mots. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un sourire impudent. Il continua. « Ensuite vous pourrez… Lancer un sort pour bloquer la porte de l'intérieur si vous voulez, afin que vous puissiez à nouveau sortir… » Il se sentit progressivement rougir.

Assez sûrement, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit Sirius commencer à ouvrir la porte. Harry se mit debout et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture dès qu'elle fut assez grande pour qu'il passe. Une fois dans le couloir, Harry fut horrifié de voir que Rogue était aussi là.

« Heu, bonjour. » leur dit-il à tous les deux, sa voix couinant un petit peu. Sirius fronça les sourcils à son filleul.

« Harry, pourquoi diable es-tu si écarlate ? » voulut-il savoir. Harry croisa le regard de Rogue et pensa y voir un éclat joyeux, et un coin de sa bouche s'orientait vers le haut.

« Je suppose que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger sont encore dans la cellule ? »

« Hum, oui. Ils y sont. Ils monteront sous peu pour le petit déjeuner. Ils sont juste, heu, en train de parler… » Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très convaincant.

Sirius avait saisi maintenant, et Harry put voir qu'il essayait très fort de ne pas rire en refermant la porte de la cellule. « Oh, c'est comme cela qu'on dit maintenant ? »

Comme ils revenaient vers les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, Rogue, avançant avec sa pose caractéristique avec les mains dans le dos dit « Alors, je suppose que Miss Granger a réussi à préparer de la potion d'Aegisthos ? »

Harry s'arrêta net. « Vous savez ? Et vous avez aidé ? »

« Miss Dougherty m'a demandé conseil en fait. Elle aime bien Miss Granger et cela va sans dire qu'elle aime son frère. » dit-il avec raideur. Harry acquiesça. Cela expliquait tout. Hermione et Maggie étaient devenues de bonnes amies. C'était un peu étrange pour lui qu'il marche avec deux professeurs qui savaient ce que Ron et Hermione étaient probablement en train de faire dans la cellule où ils avaient passé la nuit. Mais bon, ils étaient tous les deux majeurs, et Hermione était la préfète en chef, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait pris certaines précautions…

Harry devait s'arrêter d'y penser sous peine de devenir fou. Il quitta Rogue et Sirius pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets, même s'il n'était pas allé courir, et il se mit sous l'eau chaude, se tenant juste là, la laissant tomber sur lui comme il se tenait sous le jet de la douche. Draco et Tony arrivèrent quand il se séchait.

« Oh, salut Harry. » dit Tony avec entrain. « Où étais-tu ? Et Hermione ? » Il ne demanda pour Ron, sachant que la nuit était pleine la nuit précédente. Mais il n'était pas communément su que Hermione et Harry restaient avec Ron, comme il n'était pas su qu'ils étaient animagi.

Harry regarda Draco, puis il détourna son regard. « Je me suis endormi. » dit-il, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Draco Malfoy le regarda avec suspicion. Quand Tony alla sous la douche, Draco ne s'était encore pas déshabillé pour son bain. Il ne détournait pas son regard de Harry.

« D'accord Harry. Finissons-en. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Perugia ne peut rien entendre sous la douche. Si nous devons être amis… »

Harry essaya de hausser les épaules de manière nonchalante. « C'est rien, vraiment. Bien, ce n'est pas strictement vrai. Ce n'est pas rien pour eux… »

Draco haussa les sourcils. « Eux ? Qui eux ? »

Harry déglutit, essayant de paraître très soucieux de se sécher entre les orteils. « Ron et Hermione. »

« tu veux dire… Non. Weasley et Granger sont… Ils sont finalement…. »

« Chut ! Je n'aurais dû rien dire. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Granger veut tellement finir à l'hôpital que ça ? »

« Non. Elle a pris une potion de bouclier afin de ne pas être blessée, et même si elle vient à perdre effet ou quoi que ce soit, elle a lancé des sorts de coussinage partout… »

Draco siffla. « Je dois l'admettre. Elle peut être intelligente…. » Harry se souvint d'elle mettant des sorts de coussinage sur le sol de la salle de bain quand ils s'étaient rencontrés là au milieu de la nuit… Son visage dut montrer quelque chose. Draco Malfoy fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne pas en vrai, Harry ? »

Il leva les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? C'était une bonne question. Il avait essayé depuis des mois de convaincre Ron pour Hermione…

« C'était ta première, n'est-ce pas ? » dit maintenant Draco, assez doucement. Harry acquiesça.

« Mais ce n'est pas cela. Je suppose… Que cela va changer des choses. Ils sont vraiment ensemble maintenant. Je suppose… Que je sais comment il se sent maintenant. Quand Hermione et moi avons pu être ouverts sur nous deux. Par certains aspects, ça a été bien ces derniers mois, tous les trois à nouveau amis comme avant. Je suppose que je vais maintenant devoir m'assurer tout le temps s'ils n'ont pas prévu quelque chose ensemble, toutes ces choses là. » Il frotta ses pieds secs avec rage, donnant à la peau rose brillante une impression de brûlure à cause de la friction.

Draco s'était retourné pour se préparer à prendre son bain maintenant, secouant la tête. « J'ai toujours su que ça poserait des problèmes. Deux garçons et une fille. »

« Cela a bien marché nos quatre premières années. Bien, sauf pour le bal de Noël. Et Viktor Krum. Mais ce n'était pas parce que nous étions deux garçons et une fille. »

« Exact. C'était parce que Weasley était un gros balourd. »

Draco se glissa dans l'eau et Harry finit de s'habiller « A tout à l'heure en sortilèges. » dit Harry en partant.

« Harry. » dit soudain Draco.

« Oui ? »

« Si tu… S'ils te laissent un peu trop de côté… »

Harry lui fit un demi-sourire. « Exact. J'ai un autre ami. »

« Souviens t'en simplement. »

« Après tout, je ne vais pas être rancunier avec Neville… »

Draco Malfoy lui envoya une gerbe d'eau pour l'éclabousser, atteignant presque la porte. « Espèce d'idiot ! » fit-il en riant. Harry rit aussi en sortant. Quand il fut dans le couloir, sa main encore sur la poignée de la porte, il secoua la tête avec étonnement. Draco Malfoy, me remontant le moral. Il retourna à la tour Griffondor chercher des habits propres, secouant encore la tête, content en plus de Ron et d'Hermione, d'avoir vraiment un autre ami sur lequel il pouvait compter.

xxxxx

La nuit suivante, il n'alla pas dans la cellule avec Ron et Hermione. Sirius eut l'air surpris, mais Harry dit, « Je leur ai dit que je ne venais pas. Je pensais… Qu'ils pourraient profiter de leur intimité. »

Quand ils avaient fermé la porte, Sirius avait tapoté Harry sur l'épaule. « Tu es un bon ami, Harry. Tu as raison. Ils ont besoin d'intimité. Est-ce que tu remontes au dortoir ? C'est encore tôt comme c'est presque le solstice. Est-ce que tu viens dîner ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment mangé, comme eux, comme je ne prévoyais pas de passer la nuit ici. »

Après dîner, Harry monta dans l'aile des professeurs avec Sirius, et ils parlèrent un moment et jouèrent aux échecs. Sirius avait un radio de sorcier et ils écoutèrent de la musique et les nouvelles. Ce fut une soirée très agréable, et Harry se demanda ce que sa vie aurait été s'il était allé vivre chez Sirius plutôt que chez les Dursley. Comme il partait, Il eut soudain besoin de demander quelque chose à son parrain.

« Sirius, quand papa et maman se sont mis ensemble, tu sais, en tant que couple, était-ce… était-ce étrange pour toi ? Est-ce que cela a tout changé ? »

Sirius regarda Harry avec sérieux. « Oui, un peu. Et j'aimais encore Lily aussi. » admit-il pudiquement. Harry fut surpris.

« Alors cela a du être encore plus étrange que ça ne l'est pour moi. Je veux dire, Hermione est mon ancienne petite amie, mais je ne me sens pas jaloux qu'il soit avec elle. C'est plus… Ce qu'ils ont ensemble. Et qu'ils ont chacun quelqu'un. Et qu'ils sont pris là-dedans maintenant… »

« … Et qu'il n'auront pas toujours du temps pour toi. Oui, c'était inévitable, peut-être. Tu t'adapteras. Ca ira bien, Harry. Et je suis ici pour parler quand tu en auras besoin. »

Harry acquiesça. « Merci. Bonne nuit Sirius. »

Sirius sourit gentiment au jeune homme qui ressemblait tellement à son ancien meilleur ami. « Bonne nuit Harry. »

xxxxx

Le matin suivant la troisième nuit de la pleine lune, c'était dimanche, et la plupart des gens se traînait assez tard dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry fut surpris d'y trouver déjà Ron et Hermione, mangeant paisiblement l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme un vieux couple marié, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry avec un petit sourire. Il remarqua que Neville était assis plus loin à table, mangeant des tartines et parlant à Seamus et Dean comme si sa vie privée n'avait pas été sans dessus-dessous ces derniers temps. Hermione a du le laisser tomber sans mal pensa-t-il. Pour quelqu'un qui semblait avoir été très attaché à Hermione, il le prenait assez bien de toute évidence. Ginny n'était visible nulle part. Harry s'assit en face de ses meilleurs amis, qui lui adressèrent un sourire brillant.

« Bonjour Harry ! » chanta pratiquement Hermione. Hermione se servit du porridge dans un bol.

« Salut Ron, salut Hermione. On dirait que avez passé une bonne matinée. » ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter impudiquement. Ron avait les cheveux en bataille et il avait un sourire tout fou sur le visage.

Mais Hermione lui fronça soudain les sourcils. « S'il-te-plaît, Harry ! un peu de discrétion je te prie. » dit-elle, outrée. Harry rit pendant qu'il se servait du jus de fruit.

« De la discrétion qu'elle dit ! Rogue sait, Sirius sait, Maggie sait… De la discrétion ! Je suppose que Dumbledore sait. Il sait tout ce qui se passe par ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione vira au cramoisi. « Oh mon Dieu, Harry. Ne dis pas cela. Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face… »

Ron croisa le regard de Harry, et ils rirent tous deux. Juste alors, il furent tous distraits par les chouettes postales. Comme chaque oiseau de proie volait au-dessus des tables, il déposait son colis à la bonne personne avant de repartir vers les hautes fenêtres. Harry eut une petite enveloppe qui lui tomba dans les mains, et fut surpris de voir qu'elle été de son oncle. Il avait écrit à sa tante pour voir comment elle allait, si elle se comportait bien et évitait de faire de la magie, et cette sorte de chose. Il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, alors il avait à nouveau réessayé, lui rappelant de dire à la chouette d'attendre pour la réponse. Au troisième essai, il avait décidé d'essayer d'écrire à son oncle pour savoir si tante Petunia allait bien, et il avait aussi demandé à Hedwige de rester et d'attendre pour rapporter une réponse.

« On dirait que c'est oncle Vernon qui me répond. » dit-il à Ron et Hermione. Il ouvrit la réponse. C'était du papier à entête de la Grunnings, proprement dactylographié, de toute évidence rédigé sur l'ordinateur et l'imprimante du bureau de son oncle. Il n'y avait pas de salutation.

_Comment diable saurais-je comment va ta tante ? N'est-elle pas avec toi à cet endroit que tu appelles une école ? J'aurais dû abattre ton foutu piaf, mais je voulais qu'il te ramène cela afin que tu saches exactement à quel point tu as complètement ruiné ma vie, petit bâtard. Grâce à toi, Dudley est mort. Si tu ne l'avais pas aidé à perdre du poids, il n'aurait jamais eu de petite amie qui le pousse à se suicider. Maintenant ma femme m'a quitté, se faisant la malle pour devenir une sorcière. Même Mrs Figg s'avère être aussi anormale que toi. Et par-dessus le marché, notre député vient de se faire arrêter pour meurtre. Il me vient presque à l'idée d'immigrer. Allez au diable, toi et tous ceux de ton espèce ! Si jamais je te revoie, ce sera toujours trop tôt !_

Vernon Dursley 

« Que dit-il ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« Heu, tiens. » dit-il, ne se sentant pas de communiquer de façon adéquate le ton de la lettre de son oncle. Alors, se demanda-t-il. Si Tante Petunia n'est pas rentrée à la maison à Surrey, où est–elle ?

Hermione écartilla les yeux comme elle lisait. Harry avala un peu de porridge et dit. « Je sais ! De toute évidence, elle n'est pas rentrée à Sur… »

« Ce n'est pas cela, Harry ! Je veux dire… Oui, nous devons trouver ce qui est arrivé à ta tante. C'est la partie sur le membre du parlement commettant le meurtre ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? Il y a toujours des scandales gouvernementaux. Il pensait probablement que sa petite amie allait tout raconter à sa femme sur eux ou parler à un reporter à scandale. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y a un tel scandale à Whitehall à cause de… »

« Non, Harry ! Bon Dieu, tu ne saisis pas ? Ton député… Ou plutôt celui de ton oncle, est celui de Mole Valley ! »

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Oui, je sis. Où veux-tu en venir ? Surrey élit presque toujours des conservateurs , à part Guilford qui pourrait aussi bien être ailleurs. Les Tories semblent toujours avoir les scandales les plus… »

Hermione roula les yeux. « Harry ! » dit-elle, essayant d'obtenir son attention. « Nous connaissons le député de Mole Valley, le district de ton oncle, et le tien jusqu'à cet été dernier. »

« Que veux tu dire, nous le connaissons ? »

Elle eut l'air excitée. « C'est Mr Spinnet, le père d'Alicia ! »

Harry fut choqué. « Mais non ! Il est du Northamptonshire ! »

Hermione avait l'air de perdre patience avec lui maintenant. « C'est là où il vit, mais il représente Mole Valley. Tu sais, là où se trouve Little Whinging. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance de se faire élire dans le Northamptonshire. Ils sont autant pour le Labour que le Surrey est pour les Tories. N'as-tu pas fait attention quand il se plaignait que le député de Kettering était un tel incapable ? Bon Dieu, tout ce que je pouvais était de me mordre la langue toute la semaine. Je commençais juste à jouer du violoncelle très fort à chaque fois qu'il recommençait avec ça. Papa et maman m'ont envoyé des journaux. Voyons ce que nous avons là… »

Harry et Ron l'aidèrent à ouvrir son paquet de journaux moldus, les étalant sur la table entre eux.

« Nous y voilà ! » dit Hermione, triomphante. « Page de garde du Times. » Harry pouvait voir, même en lisant à l'envers, que le titre en gros caractère disait « Préméditation au palais » Elle y mit le doigt dessus. « comme dans 'avec préméditation'. C'est un peu usé, mais pour une fois, cela peut être approprié plutôt que de simplement se référer aux membres de la famille royale se mettant des bâtons dans les roues. » Elle parcourut la colonne, fronçant les sourcils, puis leva les yeux vers Ron et Harry. « Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Il n'a pas simplement tué n'importe qui… Il a abattu le chef de la majorité à bout portant avec un pistolet de calibre trente huit. Il y a eu un témoin, et il a essayé de le tuer aussi, mais il ne l'a eu qu'au bras et il récupère. Il pourra témoigner contre Mr Spinnet devant la cour. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Hermione lui tendit le Times pendant qu'elle prenait un autre journal à parcourir. Ron regardait un journal de chez Hermione, à Greenwich. « Ho-ho. » dit-il. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Roger Davies a disparu depuis le jour du meurtre et de la tentative de meurtre, et Scotland Yard questionne Spinnet à ce sujet aussi. Quelque chose comme… Vouloir savoir ce qu'il a fait du corps. » dit-il, avalant sa salive, regardant Hermione et Harry. « Ils supposent que Roger, qui était son secrétaire, a découvert quelque chose sur ses plan pour tuer le whip et l'autre gars… Oh, évidemment, l'autre gars était en position de devenir le nouveau whip s'il arrivait quelque chose au premier… Et la police pense que Spinnet a tué son propre beau-fils afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'arrêter. »

Les trois échangèrent un regard horrifié. Ils avaient vécu sous le toit d'un meurtrier ! Un politicien qui était aussi un meurtrier !

Harry eut une pensée soudaine. « Alicia. Oh mon Dieu, que disent-ils sur elle ? Roger est son mari et il a disparu, son père est en prison, accusé de meurtre… »

Ron commença à feuilleter le journal de Greenwich, et Harry s'attaqua au Times, mais soudain, Hermione dit « Alicia est ici. »

« Où ça ici ? » dit Harry en la regardant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Manchester ? Est-ce the Guardian ? »

« Non, pas là dans le journal. Ici… à Poudlard. » Elle montra la porte de la grande salle de la tête, où Alicia Spinnet, ou Alicia Davies peut-être, se tenait, hésitante. Harry se leva immédiatement et s'avança vers elle. Quand il l'atteignit, il la tira à l'écart de la porte de la grande salle. Elle jeta immédiatement ses bras autour de lui et commença à pleurer sur lui de manière incontrôlée. Il la tint contre lui en lui tapotant le dos comme elle hoquetait sous les sanglots, et quand elle fut finalement un peu plus calme, elle leva les yeux vers lui en disant « Oh, Harry ! Tu dois te demander ce que c'est que tout cela… »

« Non, je sais. Hermione a reçu de nombreux journaux de ses parents. Mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ? Comment va ta mère ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu… Tu sais que tu m'as dit que je pourrais venir te voir, Harry ? Si j'avais besoin d'aide ? »

H ouvrit la bouche, puis il la referma. Que diable pouvait-il faire, ici, en Écosse, à Poudlard, pendant que son mari était disparu et présumé mort et que son père était enfermé, attendant un procès pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre ? Il la regarda calmement, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de mettre sur le tapis le fait ce que serait très inapproprié de sa part de s'impliquer dans la politique des moldus.

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux, Alicia. » dit-il sentant que c'était une réponse sûre. Ce qui ne sera pas beaucoup, pensa-t-il tristement. Oh mon Dieu. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse vraiment l'aider. Il réfléchit un moment… Peut-être Sirius ?

« Nous pourrions.. Nous pourrions parler à Sirius. Il n'enseigne qu'à temps partiel, et il va dans le monde moldu assez fréquemment… »

Elle acquiesça. « Tu parles de Sirius Black ? J'ai oublié qu'il avait été blanchi… » dit-elle. Finalement, elle acquiesça. « Bon, d'accord. » Elle eut l'air plus assurée maintenant, plus comme la préfète en chef de sa cinquième année. « Je ne pouvais avoir confiance en personne à Scotland Yard, tu vois. Comme je suis une sorcière et… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu n'aurais sûrement pas eu à leur dire cela. Ou même à leur dire que Roger est un sorcier. » Il fut douloureusement conscient que c'était un effort pour utiliser le présent au lieu du passé, en parlant de Roger.

« Ce n'est pas le problème. La raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de ton aide, Harry, c'est que… Mon père a été piégé. »

elle le regarda, suppliante, et Harry essaya de conserver un air compatissant, mais c'était difficile. Est-ce que tout le monde dans un procès pour meurtre ne clame pas qu'il a été piégé ? « Mais qui… »

« Un sorcier. » dit-elle résolument, son menton levé d'un air de défi. « Mon père a été piégé par un sorcier. »

xxxxx


	43. Chap 18

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du triangle

Chapitre dix-huit.

Fiefs

Le château médiéval naquit au neuvième siècle dans l'Empire Romain Germanique (qui couvre l'actuelle France, l'ouest de l'Allemagne et le nord de l'Italie) comme les nobles commençaient à construire des fortifications en réponse à l'insécurité croissante dans la région… Les Carolingiens (la dynastie de Charlemagne) divisèrent leur pays entre leurs héritiers, et cette coutume conduisit à multiplier les rois et les guerres civiles. La nouvelle institution de la féodalité (qui impliquait habituellement des services de cavalerie en retour pour la terre, le fief, et des droits politiques) eut pour résultat d'accroître les divisions seigneuriales sous les rois… L'instabilité politique et les invasions par des forces extérieures aboutirent à un effondrement de la loi et de l'ordre, et à un déclin de l'efficacité du pouvoir central. En conséquence, le pouvoir arriva dans les mains des seigneurs ou des nobles qui pouvaient protéger de façon efficace les populations locales. Mais les seigneurs devaient aussi se protéger eux-mêmes, et cela aboutit à la construction de structures défensives qui avec le temps évoluèrent en châteaux.

--Robin S. Oggins, Castles and Fortresses

Harry donna le mot de passe à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait décidé que plutôt que d'aller simplement voir Sirius, ce serait mieux de faire part immédiatement du problème au directeur. Après tout, Alicia avait été préfète en chef deux ans plus tôt, et Roger avait été préfet en chef. Comme ils montaient l'escalier en spirale, Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement impeccables étaient en désordre comme elle avait couru du village jusqu'au château, et ses yeux bleus vifs étaient injectés de sang, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis que son père avait été arrêté. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Harry commençait à penser qu'il aurait dû demander à Hermione de venir, mais après que Ron et elle soient arrivés dans le hall d'entrée pour saluer Alicia, Hermione avait suggéré qu'elle et Ron passent au peigne fin les journaux pour en apprendre autant que possible. Il lui avait demandé d'envoyer Sirius dans le bureau du directeur dans environ une heure. Il pourrait parler à Hermione et Ron plus tard, pour leur dire ce qu'il avait appris d'Alicia elle-même.

Harry tapa à la lourde porte de chêne en entendit la voix familière dire « Entrez. ». Ils entrèrent pour trouver Dumbledore assis à son bureau, les anciens directeurs et directrices ronflant légèrement dans leurs cadres. Fumseck était assis sur son perchoir près de l'une des fenêtres, se lustrant les plumes. Le directeur semblait regarder le planning des patrouilles, révisé par Hermione, et il sembla surpris de voir Harry entrer avec Alicia.

« Harry ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Il frappa ses mains ensemble et sourit.

« Bien, professeur, nous avons un petit problème… »

Dumbledore se leva à moitié et montra de ses mains les chaises devant son bureau. « Assieds-toi, Harry, assieds-toi. Et vous aussi, ma chère. » Comme Harry et Alicia s'assirent, il se rassit aussi lui-même et il réunit ses mains ensemble, en forme de tente. Harry se tourna pour regarder Alicia, qui, il en était assez sûr, avait aussi pleuré sur sa route pour le château, bien que ses yeux soient secs maintenant.

« Merci de nous recevoir, professeur, » dit-elle avec la gorge serrée. « Avant mon mariage, en août, h ha dit que si jamais j'avais besoin d'aide… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ma chère ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme, de sorte que Harry le regarda avec étonnement. « Mais, heu, peut-être que vous devriez commencer par le début. Je dois cependant vous demander de m'excuser un petit moment, » dit-il brusquement, surprenant Harry. « Je reviens sous peu. »

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements privés, où Harry et Hermione l'avaient écouté parler à MacGonagall quand il était affaibli. Il semblait certainement être en bonne santé maintenant. Harry faillit faire un commentaire à ce sujet quand il se souvint qu'Hermione et lui n'étaient pas sensés savoir… Quoique ce soit qu'il eut fait qui eut rendu MacGonagall si soucieuse. Dumbledore referma la porte de l'autre pièce derrière lui quand il sortit, puis il revint très rapidement, ne se souciant pas de refermer la porte avant de s'asseoir à son bureau de frapper ses mains ensemble. « Alors ! Vous alliez commencer depuis le début, Alicia ? »

Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne lui demandait pas comment elle allait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était de toute évidence en grande détresse, pensa-t-il. Échanger des banalités style 'Comment allez-vous ?' n'aurait pas été de la meilleure forme maintenant.

Alicia déglutit avant de commencer. « Tout a commencé, en fait, pendant notre septième année. Bien, cela n'a pas commencé pour moi. Pas exactement. Cela a commencé pour Roger. Il a reçu une lettre de recrutement… »

Harry s'exclama, mais Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Une lettre de recrutement ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils. « Comme moi, vous vous souvenez ? Une lettre de recrutement des mangemorts. Je vous ai dit que je pensais que Roger en avait aussi reçu une. Sir. » ajouta-t-il, se souvenant d'être poli. Peut-être que a mémoire de Dumbledore était affectée par quoique ce soit qu'il avait fait qui l'avait rendu si faible, pensa Harry. Il semblait que MacGonagall avait réussi à le convaincre d'arrêter. « Bien, Per… Je veux dire, quelqu'un d'autre a reçu une lettre à peu près en même temps, » dit Harry, très près de dire le nom de Percy Weasley mais s'arrêtant à temps. « mais cette personne n'a pas eu à s'y présenter, parce que après que Lucius Malfoy soit allé en prison, c'était à un point mort comme il n'avait pas fait part à Voldemort de noms des personne qu'il tentait de recruter, à part du mien… » Il remarqua que, à son crédit, Alicia ne bougea pas quand il dit le nom, bien que cela aurait pu être parce qu'elle était née de moldus et qu'elle n'avait pas grandi dans le monde magique.

Alicia soupira. « Roger ne savait pas cela. Il a dit qu'il avait entendu parler d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière qui avaient récemment quitté l'école, Marcus Flint et Pénélope Deauclaire, et il y avait des bruits comme quoi leur mort et celle de membres de leur famille s'étaient produites parce qu'ils avaient été recruté et qu'ils avaient refusé. Roger s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de sa famille. Alors, même si Lucius Malfoy est allé en prison… » Elle s'étrangla presque en disant son nom, « … Roger ne pensait pas que sa famille serait en sûreté. Il a écrit une lettre… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Il a écrit une lettre ? Mais Malfoy était en prison… » Elle haussa les sourcils et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Harry resta bouche bée. « Tu plaisantes. » chuchota-t-il. « Il a écrit à Voldemort ? »

Elle acquiesça gravement, sa bouche n'étant plus qu'une pâle ligne. « Il était convaincu que s'il ne le faisait pas, lui et toute sa famille seraient tués. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, après le procès… » Alicia tendit sa main et Harry la prit, la serrant, pour montrer son soutien. Elle le regarda un moment puis détourna les yeux, rougissant.

« Alors, » dit Harry, pour la faire reprendre. « que s'est-il passé après qu'il ait écrit cette lettre ? »

« Il a fini l'école, et après avoir pris le train pour King's Cross, il a rencontré un mangemort différent là où il aurait dû retrouver Malfoy. »

Harry sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer à cela. « Qui était-ce ? Quelqu'un que nous ne connaissons pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'a pas découvert. Le mangemort portait un masque et une cape. Il disait que comme Roger était venu comme on lui avait ordonné, lui et sa famille étaient en sécurité, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour prouver sa loyauté, et on lui confia 'une tâche'. »

Harry acquiesça. « Normal. C'est habituel. Alors… qu'était-il sensé faire ? »

Elle rougit encore. « Il était sensé m'épouser. »

Dumbledore se pencha en avant, l'air perplexe. « Pourquoi, ma chère ? »

« Bien, de toute évidence, le mangemort pensait que parce que Roger et moi avions été préfet et préfète en chef ensemble, nous étions assez proches. » Elle s'autorisa un petit rire un instant. « De toute évidence, il ne nous avait jamais vu aux réunions de préfets… »

Harry vit que Dumbledore avait haussé les sourcils maintenant, et il se demanda pourquoi. « Ah oui. Préfet et préfète en chef. Il aurait pensé cela. Exact, exact… »

« Roger lui a expliqué qu'il avait déjà une petite amie, » continua Alicia. « et qu'il ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi sa tâche était de m'épouser. Il a demandé pourquoi il était sensé faire cela, mais le mangemort n'a pas voulu lui dire. Il a juste dit qu'il découvrirait tout ce dont il a besoin au moment où il en aurait besoin. Et qu'il ferait mieux de suivre ses ordres s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui. » Elle se mit la main devant la bouche, tremblante. En parlant à travers ses doigts, elle dit « Il a dit à Roger d'utiliser l'imperius pour que je sorte avec lui et que je fasse… d'autres choses… »

Harry lui pressa la main qu'il tenait encore et la couvrit de son autre main. Après avoir été placée sous Imperius par Lucius Malfoy, être à nouveau placée sous Imperius, pour un but similaire, devait avoir été une expérience traumatisante pour lui.

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui fit un petit signe. « Continuez quand vous êtes prête, ma chère. » dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça, ses lèvres scellées, comme si elle luttait pour maintenir sa composition. « Alors, » dit-elle finalement, « Roger a fait comme on lui disait. Il est venu chez mes parents, me surprenant, et m'a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir été un tel crétin pendant notre septième année, et qu'il espérait que je lui pardonnerait et le laisserais m'inviter à dîner. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment là, je voulais l'envoyer valser, mais à la place, je me suis entendue accepter son invitation.

« Pendant le restant de l'été, nous sommes fréquemment sortis, bien que ce ne soit que tard en août qu'il y ait finalement eu… Un contact physique entre nous… » dit-elle, l'air un peu mal à l'aise de parler de cela. Harry lui tapota la main.

« Veux-tu que j'ailles chercher Hermione, afin que tu puisses lui parler ? Ne préfèrerais-tu pas… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je… Je parlais juste d'un baiser. Il m'a finalement embrassé après une sortie. Ce que j'aurais dû réaliser à ce moment-là, c'est que c'était assez étrange que cela lui ai pris si longtemps pour faire cela. » Elle fit une pause, sortant un mouchoir, le tenant étroitement, mais ne l'utilisant pas. « en tous cas, quand j'ai commencé à enseigner à l'école du village de Pré-au-lard, le mois de septembre qui a suivi la fin de mes études ici, il se montrait parfois après les cours, et puis m'amenait à un pub, ou nous allions chez moi ou ailleurs. Je lui ai enseigné à faire du cheval, et parfois nous allions en faire en fin d'après-midi. » Elle sourit un petit peu. « C'était agréable. Il n'avait jamais fait du cheval avant. Il n'était pas très patient avec les chevaux au début, mais il s'est finalement amélioré avec cela. Je lui ai dit que c'était son impatience qui les rendait nerveux, et qu'il ne monterait pas avec autant de plaisir de cette manière. » Elle soupira. « Puis, un jour où il est venu à l'école me parler, Fleur Delacour est sortie tard de sa classe et elle l'a vu. Elle semblait être très surprise, mais cela ne l'a pas empêchée de partir avec lui. J'ai été choqué. Je ne savais pas que dire ou que faire. Elle est simplement partie avec lui, bras dans le bras, comme s'il était encore son petit ami. Il a fait comme si je n'existait pas et l'a suivie. J'ai juste pensé qu'il me draguait parce que lui et Fleur avaient rompu. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Bien sûr, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que j'étais sous Imperius. J'étais assez furieuse avec Roger, et quand je suis rentrée à la maison ce jour là, j'ai fait du cheval pendant deux bonnes heures en espérant me calmer. Quand je suis revenue aux écuries, Roger était là, l'air très contrit. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait rompu avec Fleur, qu'il lui avait dit que c'était fini, mais elle n'était pas très stable mentalement, et elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait aussi entendu parler de la façon dont les vélanes prennent les rejets… Ce qui n'est pas très bien, pour le dire sans insister. Il a dit qu'il réussissait à l'éviter d'habitude, mais quand elle le voyait, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix que de la suivre. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir. »

« Et je l'ai cru complètement. Nous devions faire semblant, quand Fleur était à proximité, de ne pas paraître être ensemble. Bon Dieu, j'ai été une telle idiote… »

Harry grimaça. « Tu étais sous l'effet d'un sortilège, Alicia. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et en considérant sa réaction quand toi et Roger vous êtes mariés, il avait probablement raison de la garder en dehors de son secret. Il est possible que s'il lui avait dit pourquoi il sortait avec toi, elle n'aurait pas été très coopérative. »

Elle le regarda avec gratitude. « Bien, au printemps, nous nous voyons depuis un moment et heu, nous ne embrassions que de ci ou de là. On a de toute évidence dit à Roger qu'il prenait trop de temps, et on lui a ordonné de… De coucher avec moi. » Elle ne regarda pas Dumbledore. « Alors il a suggéré que je pourrais trouver un appart dans le village, ce que j'ai fait, comme je faisais tout ce qu'il me disait, et le jour où tu es venu faire la lecture pour ma classe, Harry, » lui dit-elle, « Roger est arrivé après que les enfants soient partis et nous sommes allés dans mon appartement… »

Elle déglutit, et Harry lui tapota encore la main. « C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à donner de détails… » Il secoua la tête. Mettre quelqu'un sous Imperius puis le faire coucher avec soi était équivalent à un viol selon lui. Pauvre Alicia ! pensa-t-il.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. C'est… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé. » dit-elle, sa voix ne tremblant plus. « Il ne pouvait pas le faire, tu vois. Même Roger avait ses limites, des limites à ce qu'il ferait pour protéger sa famille. Nous étions même… Nous étions allés assez loin… » dit-elle doucement. « Mais il m'a soudain jeté mes habits, et à commencé à s'habiller en disant sans cesse 'Je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux simplement pas faire cela…' »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Donc Roger n'avait pas violé Alicia…

« Et ensuite… ? » demanda gentiment doucement Dumbledore.

« Bien, j'ai demandé à savoir ce qui se passait. Il m'a raconté tout ce qui était arrivé pendant l'année précédente. La lettre de recrutement, le fait qu'on lui avait ordonné de m'épouser. Le mangemort disant qu'il prenait trop de temps lui ordonnant de coucher avec moi. Roger dit qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour protéger sa famille. Il avait peur qu'ils soient tués s'il refusait. Il a aussi dit qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de voir Fleur. Et maintenant Fleur était enceinte de lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire parce qu'il voulait l'épouser, mais on lui avait ordonné de m'épouser. Fleur ne savait rien de son recrutement, ni qu'il la trompait avec moi. »

« J'ai découvert un côté de Roger que je n'avais jamais vu avant… Il avait sacrifié son propre bonheur pour la sécurité d'autres personnes, et il n'avait pas saisi la possibilité de… » Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux. « Il aurait pu prendre avantage de moi, il ne l'a pas fait. Il a dit qu'à part le fait qu'il était amoureux de fleur, il me respectait trop pour me faire cela. J'ai été abasourdie. Il m'avait déjà enlevé le sort, et je me sentais très étrange sans son influence, c'était presque comme si je… Je n'avais plus de direction. Retrouver ma propre volonté me semblait tellement étrange après tout ce temps… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Les gens qui ont longtemps été sous Imperius connaissent quelque chose comme un manque après… » dit-il gravement.

« Oui. C'est bien ce que j'ai ressenti. Comme si je n'avais plus de boussole intérieure, de choses qui me guidaient. Roger s'est excusé à profusion, mais j'avais le sentiment de perdre quelque chose de vue. On lui avait donné des ordres, et maintenant, comment allait-il les exécuter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. En considérant qu'elle avait épousé Roger… Mais ensuite, il trouva la réponse. « Tu as dit que tu l'aiderais, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu continuerais à prétendre être amoureuse de lui et que tu l'épouserais, afin que sa famille soit en sécurité ? »

Elle acquiesça. « J'avais… J'avais le sentiment que c'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Qui étais-je pour dire que je ne voulais pas d'un simulacre de mariage alors que cela pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort pour ses parents, son frère… Et peut-être lui ? Après qu'il ait… Qu'il ait été assez noble de ne pas avoir pris avantage… » Elle se colora, et Harry commençait à se demander si Alicia était tombée pour Roger à cause de sa 'noblesse'. Comme ce devait être inconfortable, pensa-t-il, si elle avait décidé qu'elle l'aimait bien après cela, sachant qu'il était encore amoureux de Fleur, qui allait lui donner un enfant. En sachant qu'il ne la toucherait pas, même quand ils se marieraient.

« Mais la question demeure, » dit doucement Dumbledore, « pourquoi lui a-t-on ordonné de t'épouser ? Le mangemort lui a dit de faire cela, puis d'accélérer comme il prenait trop de temps. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai mes soupçons. Et je pense que Roger savait, mais qu'il ne me l'a pas dit. Après que nous ayons commencé à préparer le mariage, il a insisté en disant que c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire : m'épouser. »

Harry se redressa sur son siège. « Ton père. Il était sensé t'épouser pour se rapprocher de ton père, et afin que son travail pour faire élire ton père soit une chose logique. Il était son beau-fils après tout… » Cela cadrait parfaitement maintenant… presque.

Alicia acquiesça. « C'est que je pense aussi maintenant, depuis que mon père a été piégé. Je pense que l'idée était d'avoir quelqu'un qui était un mangemort proche d'un membre du Parlement. Mon père. »

Harry se renfrogna maintenant. « Mais… Pourquoi m'as-tu qu'un sorcier avait piégé ton père ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait que Roger aide ton père à se faire élire, et puis continue à travailler pour lui, comme Roger l'a fait, seulement pour le piéger pour meurtre, de telle sorte qu'il n'est plus au Parlement ? Si l'idée était d'avoir de l'influence sur quelqu'un au gouvernement, ce n'était pas un très bon plan, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père était juste un nouveau parlementaire après tout, tout juste élu. »

Alicia soupira. « Je ne comprends pas cela non plus. Et je ne peux pas demander à Roger ce qui se passe parce qu'il est parti maintenant aussi. Je suis convaincu que quelqu'un a pris l'apparence de mon père et tué le whip, et essayé de tuer Clive Metford… »

« Qui ? »

« Le député qui a été blessé. Il va témoigner contre mon père. En tous cas, je pense que Roger ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait de faire, alors le mangemort à décidé de faire capoter l'opération, et il l'a fait en piégeant mon père pour, pour dégager la route à ce femme, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà… »

« Qui ? » dit encore Harry.

« Joan. No, Jane. Jane Hampton-quelque chose. Pour qu'elle soit la nouvelle représentante de Mole Valley. Et je pense qu'il a tué Roger aussi, mais j'espère que je me trompe et que Roger est simplement en fuite. J'ai assez peur pour ses parents. On doit les avertir que leurs vies sont peut-être en danger. Je l'aurais fait, mais qu'aurais-je dit ? Spécialement après la mort d'Evans… » Elle s'essuya les yeux avec son mouchoir. « Pauvre Evan ! Il a surpris Roger en train de parler au mangemort une fois, de toute évidence, alors que Roger ne savait pas qu'il était à la maison, ou avait oublié. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël, et je pense que Roger a simplement oublié qu'Evan n'était pas à l'école. Evan s'est mis dans la tête que Roger était un mangemort, ce qu'il était techniquement, et il a décidé qu'il allait émuler son grand frère. Roger n'a découvert que parce que Evan lui a laissé un mot parmi ses effets, lui expliquant cela, avant de partir dans la forêt avec le club de duel. Il savait que ce serait dangereux, et il pensait qu'il devrait écrire à Roger avant de partir, afin qu'il sache qu'ils étaient du même côté, et comment il avait découvert que Roger était un mangemort. »

Maintenant, Harry comprenait pourquoi Evan s'en était pris à lui dans la forêt, et pourquoi personne d'autre ne connaissait son ambition d'être un mangemort, pas même d'autres mangemorts. Il comprenait aussi la réaction de Roger… Il se blâmait vraiment. Il avait suivi les ordres qu'il avait reçus pour que sa famille soit en sûreté, et à cause de cela, son frère était mort.

« Et maintenant ton père est en prison, il attend son procès. » dit-il doucement.

« Oui. Il peut être identifié par Metford, et ses empreintes digitales sont sur l'arme qui a été utilisée pour lui tirer dessus et sur le whip. Il y a aussi les caméras de sécurité de Whitehall. Il n'y a aucun jury au monde qui ne le condamnerait pas avec toutes les preuves que peut porter l'accusation. Le seul problème est… Qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Et nous devons le prouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Harry déglutit. Comment diable allait-on pouvoir prouver que Mr Spinnet était innocent alors que les preuves s'empilaient contre lui ? « Est-ce qu'il a un alibi ? Où était-il quand le meurtre a eu lieu ? Y avait-il des témoins ? »

« Il dit qu'il était dans son bureau, en train de faire une sieste sur son canapé. Roger l'a vu. Papa lui a dit qu'il était crevé qu'il avait besoin de se coucher. Il s'est soudainement senti très fatigué… »

« Une potion, » dit immédiatement Harry. « je parie qu'il a été drogué. Pour le virer du passage. »

Elle acquiesça. « Ca se pourrait. Malheureusement, comme il a dit à la police que c'était Roger qui l'a vu se coucher, cela fait aussi de lui la dernière personne qui a vu Roger. »

Harry se leva et alla à la fenêtre, regardant au dehors, perdu dans ses pensées. « Vous ne pensez pas… Que cela pourrait être Roger qui a piégé ton père ? Que c'était ce qui était prévu dès le début ? Et que c'est pour cela qu'il a disparu maintenant, comme il aurait été le seul alibi de ton père, et qu'il apparaît maintenant comme une autre victime ? En plus, si on avait dit à Roger de faire cela et qu'il avait refusé, est-ce que ses parents n'auraient pas été tués ? Savons-nous comment vont les Davies ? S'ils sont vivants et en bonne santé, je dirai que Roger apparaît suspect, et que la partie délicate est de convaincre Scotland Yard sans que la magie apparaisse. »

Alicia secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Je refuse de croire cela. Roger n'a même pas pu coucher avec moi alors que j'étais sous Imperius, et sa famille était alors quand même menacée. Je ne peux simplement pas le voir tuer quelqu'un… »

Harry revint à sa chaise. « Et si quelqu'un d'autre était menacé cette fois ? Et si c'était fleur… Et son enfant ? Pensons-y… Le moment de la conception. Ce mangemort, qui était son contact, a du noter après toutes les nouvelles qu'il y a eu sur ce que Fleur a fait au mariage que l'enfant qu'elle portait avait été conçu après que Roger soit sensé avoir commencé à te voir. Il n'avait plus simplement le père et la mère de Roger à menacer maintenant, et qui étaient la seule famille qui restait à Roger comme Evan était mort. Il y avait aussi Fleur et le bébé. » Harry se souvint comment Roger l'avait bercé dans ses bras après que Draco lui ait envoyé le sort dessus. « Il ne voulait que rien arrive à Fleur et à son enfant. Je pense qu'il a piégé ton père. Cela n'aurait aucun sens que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… »

Alicia serra les dents avec entêtement. « Non Harry. Je sais que ce doit être quelqu'un d'autre, » insista-t-elle. Harry fut plus convaincu que jamais qu'elle avait chaviré pour Roger. « Et mon père va aller en prison si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de prouver son innocence… »

« Et, » ajouta Harry, décidant d'ignorer le problème de Roger pour le moment, « nous ne connaissons toujours pas le vrai but de la mort du whip, du presque assassinat de l'autre et de ton père qui va en prison pour laisser sa place de député à cette femme. »

On frappa soudain à la porte et cela lui fit perdre le train de ses pensées. Dumbledore dit « Entrez. » et quand la porte s'ouvrit, Sirius entra, l'air assez inquiet. Il salua de la tête Harry et Dumbledore.

« Bonjour, Harry, Albus. Hermione et Ron m'ont mis au courant de ce qu'ils ont appris dans les journaux moldus… » Il se tourna ensuite vers Alicia, puis, souriant avec compassion, il lui tendit la main. « Et vous devez être Alicia Spinnet. »

« Davies. » dit-elle soudain, surprenant Harry. « Alicia Davies. » Elle ne se leva pas et ne prit pas sa main, et il la retira.

Dumbledore se leva. « Si vous voulez m'excuser un instant, je vais prendre des dispositions pour que les elfes de maison préparent des commodités pour Mrs Davies, » dit-il à dessein, « dans l'aile des professeurs. Harry, mets Sirius au courant pour moi, d'accord ? Et puis vous pourrez escorter Alicia jusqu'à ses appartements. »

Dumbledore se glissa à nouveau dans l'autre pièce. Harry se tourna vers Sirius et lui expliqua rapidement ce qui se passait. Alicia ne l'interrompit pas, ni ne le corrigea, mais elle resta assise à se regarder les mains. Quand Dumbledore revint, il leur fit un signe de la tête à tous les trois. « Allez-y. Les elfes de maison s'occupent de vous, ma chère. J'espère que vous serez à l'aise. Vous serez juste à côté de Sirius. Oh, et j'aimerais que tu reviennes après cela, Sirius. »

Sirius hésita. « Je peux simplement rester, et Harry pourra prendre Alicia jusqu'à ses appartements. »

« Mais je ne vois pas ou cela se trouve Sirius. J'aurai besoin que tu me montres où c'est. » lui dit Harry. « Je n'ai été que chez Maggie et ma tante. » Sirius acquiesça et ils partirent. Comme il les suivait dehors, Harry vit Dumbledore se glisser à nouveau dans ses appartements.

Ils montrèrent à Alicia la route à suivre pour aller dans l'aile des professeurs. De toute évidence, elle n'avait eu aucune raison d'aller là-bas quand elle était préfète en chef. Elle fut surprise de voir que Harry connaissait le mot de passe, mais il dit qu'il l'avait appris quand il avait aidé sa tante à aménager. Alicia fut aussi un peu surprise par cela. Sirius posa sa main sur le bras de Harry quand il mentionna sa tante Petunia.

« Je dois te parler à ce sujet Harry. Dans un moment. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. Ils descendirent les couloirs venteux et arrivèrent finalement à la chambre Sirius. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la porte suivante après cela, qui était entr'ouverte. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent, Harry prit conscience d'une petite silhouette en noir filant en dehors du salon, et puis il entendit le craquement familier de l'elfe de maison partant. De toute évidence, l'un des elfes qui avaient préparé l'appartement d'Alicia avant travaillé jusqu'au dernier moment.

Alicia regarda sans entrain la petite pièce propre, avec ses sièges et ses fauteuils autour du foyer, et les fenêtres à petits carreaux qui dominaient la cour partagée par tous les enseignants, où Draco Malfoy avait fait faire à Dunkirk ses exercices, et où Harry et sa sœur avaient joué dans son autre vie. Il y avait un plateau posé sur la table basse devant le feu, avec une théière fumante et des assiettes avec des biscuits.

« Mettez vous à l'aise, » lui dit Sirius. « Je dois retourner chez le directeur, mais je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. »

« Je peux rester avec toi un moment si tu veux. » se proposa Harry, mais Sirius secoua la tête. « Heu… Tu peux aussi revenir plus tard, Harry. Je dois te parler de deux trois choses. Si tu veux bien nous excuser, Alicia ? »

Elle acquiesça depuis le canapé, où elle contemplait le thé et les gâteaux sans vraiment les voir. Harry s'inquiétait pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait parler à Hermione, pensa-t-il.

Dans le couloir, Sirius parla à Harry comme ils revenaient à la tapisserie conduisant au dehors de l'aile des professeurs. « Harry, pour ta tante… »

« Oh, oui ! Tu disais que tu voulais… »

« Elle est avec Jeffries. »

Harry s'arrêta net. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Sirius grimaça. « Elle semble penser qu'elle une vue plus progressiste de la magie que nous, ici à Poudlard. Et il est celui qui l'a rendu magique après tout. De plus, elle n'a pas le sentiment que ton oncle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts si elle revenait. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Oncle Vernon vient de m'écrire une lettre sur à quel point il est énervé parce que c'est ma faute si elle l'a quitté. Je pense qu'il veut qu'elle revienne. Il est tout seul maintenant. Que fait-elle avec Jeffries ? »

« Elle fait partie de son entourage maintenant. Elle est dans son équipe. C'est une équipe énorme. Il faut répondre au courrier des admirateurs, coordonner les interviews avec la presse, et à chaque fois qu'ils lèvent le camp et vont à un autre endroit, il faut réserver des chambres et prévoir le transport. » Il lui fit un petit sourire. « De ce que j'ai pu voir, elle était dans son élément en fait. Donner des ordres aux gens. Déplacer ça ici ou là. Donner son avis au téléphone aux personnes chez qui elle réserve… »

« C'était la secrétaire de mon oncle. C'est comme cela qu'ils se sont rencontrés. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Bien, maintenant, elle est pratiquement la main droite de Jeffries. Je ne pense pas qu'il éternue sans lui demander conseil avant. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je me demandais pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à mes lettres. Je lui ai envoyé des chouettes, et je pensais qu'elles allaient à Little Whinging. Puis j'ai écrit à mon oncle et il a dit qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer cela quand j'étais plus jeune… »

« Ce n'est pas toute ce que j'ai à te dire. Après des mois à tirer des informations à Rita Skeeter, tout ce que nous avons obtenu d'elle est les noms de mangemorts qui sont déjà dans les prisons du ministère. Rien de vraiment utile. Elle semble toujours protéger quelqu'un… »

Harry acquiesça. « La vraie Daisy Furoncle, je suppose. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Nous réparons encore les dégâts qu'elle a fait. »

Harry soupira. « Je souhaiterais ne jamais lui avoir fait confiance. » Il pensa à Rogue détenu prisonnier, et se faisant couper les doigts. Il frissonna.

Sirius grimaça. « Albus se blâme de cela. Il voulait croire qu'elle pourrait être utile et travailler pour le bon côté. Mais de toute évidence, quand Hermione la détenait dans sa jarre, elle a décidé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais travailler pour le même camp qu'elle. »

« Tout ce qu'elle a fait était pour se venger d'Hermione ? Elle est rancunière à ce point ? »

« On dirait bien. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, on dirait qu'elle joue avec nous. Nous espérons qu'elle va déraper et nous donner une information vraiment utile sans vouloir vraiment. »

Quand ils quittèrent l'aile des professeurs, Sirius tourna à droite et Harry à gauche, afin de pouvoir retrouver Ron et Hermione pour les mettre au courant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il pensait qu'ils auraient tous deux beaucoup à dire sur Alicia et Roger. Et Rita Skeeter.

Il avait raison.

Les trois s'assirent sur le sol du dortoir des garçons de septième année de la tour Griffondor pendant que Harry leur racontait tout ce qu'Alicia avait dit, et ses propres idées à ce sujet.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » dit Ron avec ferveur. Il avait joué avec les commandes de ses multiplettes pendant qu'il écoutait Harry, et il continuait à faire cela maintenant qu'il parlait. « Davies a piégé le père d'Alicia et c'est pour cela qu'il a disparu. Il a simplement fait ce qu'il devait faire, ou sinon nous aurions entendu parler de la mort de ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous ne savons toujours pas s'ils vont bien. » leur rappela Hermione. « Et ce n'est seulement qu'une possibilité. Il y a encore la possibilité que son contact parmi les mangemorts l'ait fait et qu'il ait supprimé Roger. Alicia semble vraiment croire qu'il est incapable de commettre un meurtre, selon Harry. Elle a accepté de l'aider en l'épousant, et elle a du travailler de près avec lui faire élire son père. Le mangemort a pu réaliser qu'en laissant les parents de Roger vivants, cela donnerait l'impression de sa culpabilité. Aux personnes qui savait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire, bien sûr. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait des choses qu'Alicia ne disait pas. Comme ses sentiments pour Roger. Ce qu'elle ferait pour le protéger si elle pouvait. Et ce qu'ils ont fait, s'ils ont fait quoique ce soit, qui mette en jeu de la magie pour aider son père à gagner l'élection. Je suppose que le ministère considèrerais cela comme illégal. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione se tordirent et elle eut l'air pensif. « Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Tu sais, la magie n'a peut-être pas été nécessaire pour qu'il gagne. Maintenant, s'il avait essayé de se présenter comme candidat conservateur dans le Northamptonshire et qu'il avait gagné, ç'aurait été assez suspicieux, dans une zone où la prédominance des travailliste est telle, mais ce n'est pas choquant qu'un conservateur gagne à Mole Valley, ou même n'importe où ailleurs dans le Surrey, à part…. »

« … A part à Guilford. Je sais, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. » Harry secoua la tête. « La politique. J'ai toujours évité d'y penser quand j'étais plus jeune parce rien ne pouvait mettre oncle Vernon plus vite en colère que de voir un débat politique aux infos. Même tante Petunia ne pouvait pas supporter quand il commençait à crier sur la télé. Tous les libéraux étaient de 'foutues imbéciles'. Il nous rendait tous fous. C'était probablement pour Dudley le pire d'une certaine manière. Il devait rester assis là et répéter chaque opinion politique qu'oncle Vernon émettait, alors qu'il aurait plus volontiers explosé des trucs avec son ordinateur. Mais il voulait que son fils soit une version plus petite de lui, enfin, pas si petite, alors cela signifiait que Dudley devait avoir les mêmes opinions politiques aussi. Je le plaignais vraiment à ces moments là… Un peu. Je pouvais dire qu'il pensait que c'était sacrément ennuyeux. D'un autre côté, je réussissais à me glisser dans sa chambre et à jouer à son ordinateur pendant que ça se passait en bas. J'avais toujours cru que je voulais tellement un ordinateur, mais ensuite, après qu'il soit parti, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu y toucher. Je l'ai seulement utilisé pour essayer de trouver Maggie. » dit-il doucement.

Puis cela lui fit penser à ce que Sirius avait dit au sujet de sa tante. Après leur avoir raconté, Hermione, à sa surprise, acquiesça simplement. « Je pensais que c'était là qu'elle était allée. Franchement, j'ai été surpris qu'elle revienne dans le Surrey. Et maintenant il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si choqué, Harry. Je me doutais qu'elle était assez misérable ici… »

Harry la regarda. « Comment tu sais cela ? »

« Bien, tu te souviens de la fois où MacGonagall m'a demandé de la remplacer une demie-heure ? Ta tante y était, avec les Serpentards de première année. Mon Dieu, c'était horrible. Le moindre petit regard envoyé dans sa direction était récompensé par d'horribles maléfices de sa part. Je ne sais pas combien de points de maison j'ai enlevé à Serpentard avant que MacGonagall ne revienne… »

Ron fit claquer ses doigts, l'air déçu. « Trop bête qu'elle soit partie. Cela aurait été assez simple pour Griffondor de gagner la Coupe des Maisons cette année avec ta tante à Serpentard, Harry. » Il sourit. Hermione avait l'air d'essayer très fort de ne pas sourire.

« Sois juste Ron. C'était très difficile pour elle, d'avoir la quarantaine, de devenir une sorcière et puis de partir à l'école avec des petits de onze ans. Est-ce que tu aimerais cela ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Cela n'a probablement pas aidé qu'elle soit une personne généralement désagréable. Ca va bien pour Maggie, et elle est plus âgée que tous les élèves des classes qu'elle suit. Et même si elle est plus jeune que n'importe quel autre professeur, personne en cours de divination de troisième et quatrième année ne lui pose de problème. »

Harry acquiesça. « Mais c'est probablement parce qu'ils la respecte. Quand il s'agit de Divination, elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle fait. Ce n'est pas comme Trelawney. Maggie c'est du solide. »

Presque comme si elle savait qu'il parlait d'une voyante, Sandy lui siffla soudain « Elle verra. »

« Qui Sandy ? Voir quoi ? » c'était l'une des choses les plus mystérieuse qu'elle lui avait jamais dit.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. « Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » demanda Hermione avec excitation. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait Sandy lui parler, elle aimait toujours savoir sur quoi c'était. Il haussa les épaules.

« Sandy a dit 'Elle verra'. » leur dit-il.

« Oh » dit Hermione. « Bien, peut-être qu'elle parlait de cela… » et d'un geste leste, Hermione saisit les multiplettes de Ron et les mit devant ses yeux. « Vous savez, je n'ai toujours pas vu le match de Quidditch de cet été, celui que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je devrais regarder sur ces choses… »

Harry fixa Harry, le cœur dans la gorge. Malédiction. Les images de Draco et Mariah au bord du lac étaient encore dessus, de ce qu'il savait. Flûte, Sandy, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Merci pour l'avertissement.

Ron déglutit et essaya de reprendre les multiplettes. « Hum, Hermione, tu ne veux pas vraiment regarder le match. Je sais à quel point tu es ennuyée par le Quidditch. Rends moi juste… »

Mais c'était trop tard. Hermione regardait dans les multiplettes avec sa bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle était devenue toute raide comme elle continuait à regarder ce qui se passait devant elle, et Harry se prépara à la tempête. Oh non non non. Pas encore. Maintenant, ils allaient avoir une énorme dispute…

« Ron ! Harry ! » dit-elle avec étonnement. « Vous avez vu ce qui est là ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard coupable. « Écoute, Hermione, c'est de ma faute, » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Ne blâme pas Ron. C'était mon idée d'essayer de trouver un moyen de… »

Elle baissa les multiplettes de devant son visage et lui fronça les sourcils. « De quoi diable parles-tu ? »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis la regardèrent à nouveau. « Heu, » dit Harry. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Là. Laisse-moi rembobiner d'abord. » marmonna-t-elle, jouant à nouveau avec les commandes. Harry se demanda comment Ron et lui allaient se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Hermione vérifia la position des multiplettes et les tendit à Ron. « Maintenant appuie sur le bouton lecture. » le guida-t-elle. Il regarda Harry en hésitant, et Harry se demanda si Ron allait dire quelque chose comme « Hermione ! Je n'avais aucune idée que cela était enregistré sur mes multiplettes. »

A la place de cela, après avoir regardé pendant quelques instants, Ron resta aussi bouche bée. « Bon sang. » souffla-t-il, ses yeux collés à la visionneuse. « Alors c'est elle ! J'aurais dû savoir… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de m'éclairer ? » se plaignit-il, se sentant soudain un peu délaissé.

« Rembobine et fais voir à Harry. » dit Hermione à Ron. Ron le fit et lui tendit les multiplettes. Il fronça les sourcils quand il regarda l'écran au début. L'image était figée, et elle semblait être toute verte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il regardait. Ron tendit la main et appuya sur le bouton lecture, et l'image commença à bouger. Il entendit aussi, très bas, les voix des gens à proximité. De toute évidence, Ron avait accidentellement mis ses multiplettes en position enregistrement pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour le match de Quidditch. Le vert qu'il voyait était l'herbe du terrain, et peu après, l'image commença à bouger et Harry vit les grands pieds de Ron apparaître. Harry se souvint que Ron avait fait tourner ses multiplettes avec impatience pendant qu'il attendait. Comme les images sautaient de manière imprévisible, montrant pieds et le bas de sa robe, les pieds de Ron puis ceux de Ginny, Harry entendit la conversation qu'ils avaient eu en attendant que le aurors fouillent tous les spectateurs…

Il entendit un bruit sourd qui était lui en train de piétiner une motte de terre, suivi par son marmonnement. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'escriment à maintenir des matchs de Quidditch s'ils sont si inquiets pour la sécurité ? »

« Arrête le quand Ginny mentionne l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. » lui dit Ron.

« Flûte, Harry » entendit-il Ron dire. Cette fois, sa vois était faible et éloignée, venant des petits hauts parleurs des multiplettes, projetant le son directement dans ses oreilles, mais si doucement que les gens autour de lui ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. « Tu sais combien de personnes paniqueraient si la Coupe de la Ligue était annulée ? Je veux dire, l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse a été terrible, mais on n'a jamais annulé la Coupe de Ligue pendant le premier règne de terreur de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tout le monde penserait que c'est la fin du monde s'ils faisaient cela. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils n'auraient pas un bon moyen pour pacifier tout le monde, » contra Ginny. Tout ce que Harry pouvait voir d'elle était sa s'agitant avec impatience en l'air. « De cette façon, ils peuvent à la fois occuper les gens avec un jeu idiot… »

« Du pain et des jeux. » s'entendit-il marmonner.

« … Et donner l'impression que le ministère fait vraiment quelque chose, simplement parce qu'ils regardent tous ceux qui rentrent dans le stade. Je suis sûre qu'on va vraiment aller au fond des choses de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse en faisant cela. »

Harry actionna le bouton stop brusquement et fixa l'image devant lui. Dans le coin en haut à gauche de l'image se trouvait un morceau de visage de femme. Ron devait vraiment avoir agité ses multiplettes n'importe comment. Harry était habitué à ses habitudes nerveuses et n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois sur le moment, mais maintenant, parce qu'il avait enregistré en balançant ses multiplettes partout, Ron avait accidentellement documenté la présence de quelqu'un d'autre se tenant à proximité…

Il abaissa l'engin de devant son visage et fixa ses deux meilleurs amis. « C'est qui je pense que c'est ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Ce qui signifie qu'elle doit être l'une des Daisy Furoncle ! Ce devait être quelqu'un qui était assez proche pour entendre ce que tu disais, comme les paroles de Ginny on t fini dans l'article qu'elle a écrit. Sauf qu'elle te les attribuait à toi, Harry, et pas à Ginny. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Daisy Furoncle voudrait protéger Ginny ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était une bonne question. Hermione, cependant, ne pensait de toute évidence pas qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la réponse à cela. « Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée. « Elle l'a fait parce que Ginny était encore la petite amie de Draco à ce moment là ! Tu ne vois pas ? Elle protégeait Ginny à cause de Draco… »

Harry regarda encore l'image. Le nez, les cheveux. Il appuya à nouveau sur lecture, et une capuche fut rapidement tirée sur la tête et la femme se détourna, tandis que la voix indignée de Ron se faisait entendre en fond.

« Ginny ! Ne dis pas de telles choses ici, d'accord ? »

Il entendit ensuite sa propre voix, bien que tout ce qu'il puisse voir maintenant soit les chaussures de Ron. « Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Ginny. Tu ne peux pas faire trop attention à ce que tu dis en public. Tu râleras à Bout-du-Lard, d'accord ? »

Il arrêta encore et abaissa une nouvelle fis l'instrument. Les trois échangèrent un regard. Harry vit que Ron et Hermione lui fronçaient les sourcils. Il se hérissa.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme cela ? »

« Parce que, » dit Hermione, l'air juste un petit peu vexée. « c'est la mère de ton nouveau meilleur ami. »

Harry perdit tout sourire. « Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami. C'est vous deux qui l'êtes. Et il ne peut pas contrôler sa mère. Elle l'a déshérité, vous vous souvenez ? »

Ron avait l'air sceptique. « A chaque fois qu'elle a mentionné son fils, ce qui n'était pas souvent, ce n'était jamais trop méchant. Elle a pu avoir des remords après avoir coupé les ponts avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'ils pourraient renouer des liens si elle écrivait de méchants articles sur toutes les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.. toi, moi… »

« Sirius. » dit soudain Harry. « Elle a écrit des choses terribles sur Sirius. Et elle a essayé de faire passer Katie pour une idiote comme elle sortait avec moi. Elle a aussi mentionné que Sam était allé en prison… »

« Ou… » dit lentement Hermione, l'air pensif, « peut-être que toi, Sirius et Sam, entre autres, étiez visés parce qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait un danger qu'il ne vous haïsse plus. Malfoy et toi travailliez avec Sam et Katie cet été, et Malfoy est allé à Ascog, la maison de Sirius, pour une partie de ses vacances… Elle a besoin de le ramener de son côté s'il doit jamais y avoir une sorte de réunion de famille des Malfoy. Alors elle a du traîner vos noms dans la boue. Elle a peut-être espéré que si elle faisait cela, cela irait dans le sens qu'il ne se sente pas trop enclin à être aimable avec vous tous… »

« Tu penses ? » Harry se renfrogna. Il souleva une fois encore les multiplettes devant son visage et rembobina légèrement les images, afin de pouvoir à nouveau saisir cet aperçu du visage de Narcissa Malfoy. Après l'avoir à nouveau regardé, il les rabaissa et soupira.

« Malheureusement, maintenant que le père d'Alicia a été piégé, Sirius et les autres opérationnels seront un petit peu occupés avec cela. Quand la vie d'un homme est en jeu, je ne peux pas très bien demander à Sirius de chercher du côté de la mère de Malfoy juste parce qu'elle a écrit de méchantes choses. » Il se renfrogna, vaguement mécontent. Hermione acquiesça. Ron, cependant, avait l'air très nerveux à ce sujet.

« Oh, allez, Harry. Ne pourrions-nous pas au moins lui envoyer une beuglante ? » plaida-t-il. Harry rit. L'idée était tentante. Hermione eut l'air un peu triste un instant et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda Ron, mettant sa main sur le dos de celle d'Hermione et la caressant affectueusement. Elle avait l'air de sortir d'une belle rêverie.

« Oh, rien. Je pensais juste à envoyer à Rita Skeeter une beuglante, en fait. Une qui exploserait et enverrait du pus de bubobulbe partout sur elle...»

Les trois éclatèrent de rire à cet agréable image mentale, et pendant qu'ils riaient, Harry vit Ron discrètement lancer les multiplettes sous son lit, avant que Hermione ne se mette en tête de regarder autre chose qu'elles auraient pu enregistrer.

xxxxx

Maintenant, quand Sirius n'enseignait pas le transplanage, il était par monts et par vaux pour enquêter sur le cas du père d'Alicia. Il connaissait un bon avocat pour Mr Spinnet, une sorcière qui avait étudié la loi et qui était une as du barreau. Harry, Ron et Hermione rendaient tous les jours visite à Alicia dans son appartement. Ron, assez bizarrement, était particulièrement doué pour lui maintenir le moral, le disant de nombreuses choses que les docteurs lui avaient dites quand il avait été à Ste Mangouste. Harry était impressionné.

Le dernier jour du trimestre, Hermione, Hermione et les autres Griffondors allèrent au village avec Sirius pour prendre le réseau de cheminette jusqu'à Londres. Ils allaient au département des transports magiques pour passer leur permis de transplaner. Pour éviter de prendre un trop grand nombre d'élèves d'un coup, les Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient déjà passés. Harry n'aimait pas l'idée que Crabbe ou Goyle puissent transplaner… Mais il avait ensuite appris qu'ils avaient tous les deux échoué, et qu'ils devraient à nouveau essayer. Il s'était senti sous pression avant, mais maintenant, c'était vraiment terrible. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire comme Crabbe et Goyle…

Ils passèrent par ordre alphabétique. Comme Lavender avait cessé de participer aux cours de transplanage, Seamus passa en premier, se tenant avec sa baguette pointée devant lui, tremblant visiblement. Il était là, et puis l'instant d'après… Il s'était évanoui avec un pop ! Le problème était… que ses habits étaient restés là. « Malédiction ! » s'exclama Sirius quand il vit la pile d'habits sur le sol (y compris le caleçon de Seamus). Il fit un faible sourire à l'officiel du ministère qui se tenait à proximité. Harry pensa se souvenir de la Coupe du Monde qu'il s'appelait Basil. « Excusez-moi. Je reviens de suite. » dit-il doucement, clairement embarrassé que Seamus ait loupé le test. Il prit les habits, et d'un geste de sa baguette, il transplana avec un pop !

Ils commencèrent tous à rigoler quand Sirius fut parti, incapable de résister. Harry imagine le pauvre Seamus debout sans rien sur lui, en plein froid de décembre à Broome Park, le domaine sorcier du Kent où ils étaient sensés aller (c'était là où Ron était allé s'entraîner quand il jouait pour l'Angleterre). Mais ensuite, ils se calmèrent, croisant le regard de Basil. Il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'un d'eux fasse mieux. Harry pensa très, très fort à sa destination. C'est sur la paroisse de Barham, à mi-chemin entre Canterbury et Douvres… Il localisa le Kent sur une carte d'Angleterre, pensa à comment ce serait de voler là-bas sur un balai, ou mieux, comme un griffon d'or. Le paysage et les villages, les petites maisons, les églises, les écoles, tout passant trop rapidement pour vraiment être vu…

Sirius réapparut au milieu d'eux, ne portant plus les habits. « Attends une minute avant de partir, Hermione. Seamus a besoin de quelques instants pour se rhabiller. Il est arrivé au bon endroit, juste un petit peu au sud de la maison en fait… »

Basil tenait un bloc-note avec une feuille de parchemin dessus. Il fit quelques ratures à l'air assez furieux sur le parchemin avec sa plume. « Il va devoir repasser le test. » proclama Basil. « Nous ne pouvons pas permettre aux gens d'apparaître n'importe ou en tenue d'Adam… »

Harry vit un sourire tirailler le coin de ses lèvres, et celles de Sirius aussi. Ils auraient ri, aussi, si cela ne le avait pas dérangé. Quand ils jugèrent qu'il s'était passé assez longtemps pour permettre à Seamus de s'habiller, Hermione sortit sa baguette, la concentration s'imprimant sur son visage comme elle ferma les yeux et agita sa baguette… Harry n'était pas préparé à ce qu'elle disparaisse si brusquement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui allait à cent à l'heure, comme il espérait qu'elle avait réussi. Sirius, cependant, n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de cela.

« D'accord, je vais voir Hermione et je reviens tout de suite. » dit-il, transplanant une fois encore. Petit à petit, leur nombre diminuait. Neville allait être le suivant, puis Parvati, et Harry était le dernier, comme Ron ne pouvait pas transplaner. Dean aurait pu passer son permis, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être aussi loin que les autres, et il voulait continuer à apprendre ce qu'il pourrait après le nouvel an, afin de passer son permis à Pâques.

Sirius revint et rapporta que Hermione avait réussi. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il se sentit à nouveau nerveux, à cause de Neville, en le regardant disparaître. Sirius alla aussi le voir. Quand il revint cette fois, il avait un large sourire. « En voilà deux sur trois ! Pas trop mal… » Harry lui sourit. Que ses élèves réussissent se reflétait se lui. Harry fut aussi content d'entendre que Neville ait réussi. Il s'était plus inquiétait pour lui que pour Seamus, avant d'arriver au ministère. Parvati avait l'air nerveuse, mais elle fit un signe de sa baguette et elle disparut, comme les autres. Quand Sirius revint pour voir où elle était, il dit qu'elle avait réussi. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Harry.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il fit un geste de sa baguette et pensa encore à la géographie, au paysage, sentant tout au travers de lui un chatouillis qui était à la fois similaire et différent de celui de la métamorphose d'animagus. Il avait fait cela avant, quand il avait transplané d'un côté à l'autre de la salle municipale de Pré-au-Lard, ou d'un bout à l'autre de la High Street. Ils avaient fait plein d'exercices de transplanage pendant leurs leçons ces dernières semaines, mais cela était toujours resté à Pré-au-Lard, à des endroits où ils étaient allés avant, des endroits qu'ils pouvaient voir et s'imaginer assez facilement. Il décida que le transplanage était similaire à séparer son esprit de son corps, quand il utilisait la technique de blocage de la douleur, mais il savait qu'il voyageait en fait dans une espèce de dimension fluide dans laquelle il n'était fait que de pensées. Comme ses pensées revenaient à son corps, ses habits et sa destination, il ressentit à nouveau le chatouillis, plus fortement, comme il transplana avec un pop ! dans le domaine du Kent, avec Hermione, Seamus, Neville et Parvati se tenant à environ vingt pieds de là. Il sourit en voyant l'énorme maison de briques oranges avec son toit irrégulier et ses multiples cheminées. Dès qu'il arriva, les autres explosèrent en applaudissements. Il se tourna vers eux, leur souriant encore plus largement, incapable de croire à quel point il était excité.

Trente secondes plus tard, Sirius arriva à proximité. Il se tourna et sourit à Harry. Les applaudissant tous maintenant, il dit. « Bien joué ! Très bien joué tout le monde ! Et Seamus… Je pense que Basil te laissera repasser le permis tant que tu es en vacances, afin que tu n'aies pas à attendre jusqu'à Pâques. D'accord ? »

Seamus acquiesça. « C'est super. » dit-il, sa voix emplie de soulagement.

« Très bien alors ! » dit Sirius. « Vous devriez être très fiers de vous. Mais souvenez-vous… Le permis n'est qu'à moitié passé. Vous devez tous rentrer maintenant. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, alarmés. Ils devaient transplaner au département des transports magiques ? En dessous Regis House, dans la station de métro abandonnée de King William Street qui avait servi d'abri contre les bombes pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale ?

« D'accord alors ! Nous allons commencer par la fin de l'alphabet cette fois. Tu y vas, Harry ! »

Il déglutit, ne se demandant plus pourquoi on leur avait dit très soigneusement où se trouvait la station de métro, et parlé du gros bâtiment en-dessous duquel elle était, qui avait été reconstruit l'année passée. (Cela avait causé de nombreux cauchemars dans les bureaux du ministère pour empêcher les moldus de creuser dans les bureaux du ministère, selon Sirius) Il répéta le processus de vol mental au-dessus du paysage, s'imaginant la pièce où Basil allait les attendre…

Le sentiment de fluide de pensée… Le chatouillis… Avec un pop !, Harry réapparut devant Basil, qui, avec une expression ennuyée, fit une note rapide sur son parchemin avec sa plume, puis fit signe à Harry de se pousser, afin de diminuer le risque que quelqu'un d'autre se désartibule ou se pose sur lui. Il se hâta de traverser la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Basil, et il regarda Parvati, Neville et Hermione réapparaître tour à tour. Comme chaque nouvelle personne arrivait, les gens présents applaudissaient pour les féliciter, et Basil prenait ses notes sur le parchemin. Tous les quatre se tenaient sur le même côté de la pièce que Basil, attendant pendant ce qui sembla être un assez long moment.

Finalement, Seamus réapparut.

Mais pas ses habits.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il utilisa ses mains pour se couvrir. « Hermione ! Parvati ! Bon sang, vous pourriez vous retourner ! »

Elles le firent, essayant toutes deux d'étouffer leurs rires. Harry avait mal aux joues à force de se retenir, et Neville croisa son regard. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il était passé et n'avait pas perdu ses habits en route. Sirius arriva, portant à nouveau les habits de Seamus, l'air résigné. Ils attendirent, tournant le dos pendant que Seamus s'habillait, jurant dans sa barbe.

xxxxx

Le lendemain, alors la plupart des élèves qui rentrait à la maison pour les vacances faisait ses paquets, se préparant à monter dans les carrosses sans chevaux jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Harry alla dans l'aile des professeurs pour voir si Alicia était prête à quitter Bout-du-Lard. Harry lui avait quotidiennement rendu visite, habituellement avec Ron, Hermione et Sirius.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Neville descendaient à Bout-du-Lard pour les vacances, et Alicia était invitée aussi. Sirius, Rogue et Maggie devaient venir pour le repas de Noël le jeudi, et puis Harry et Sirius devaient aller à Ascog pour le restant des vacances, à part la finale de la Coupe d'Europe, le lendemain du jour de l'an (où ils retrouveraient les résidents de Bout-du-Lard en plus des autres Weasley et de Rogue et Maggie), et la course de balai en Suède pour la Saint Sylvestre, à laquelle Draco Malfoy était aussi invité. Harry l'avait en fait invité à venir à Ascog après Noël, mais à sa surprise, Draco avait décliné l'invitation, n'acceptant que celle pour la course.

Alicia n'était pas dans son salon quand il rentra, alors il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre, appelant « Alicia ! Tu es prête ? Les carrosses vont bientôt partir… » Comme il ne reçut pas de réponse, il hésita à ouvrir la porte pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle était assez abattue quand elle était arrivée au château, et depuis lors, Sirius n'avait pas pu lui donner beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles. Il tourna avec précaution la poignée et découvrit qu'elle était encore au lit, dormant paisiblement. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

« Sirius ! » lui siffla Harry. Il souleva sa tête noire hirsute et agita sa queue en direction de Harry, lui faisant ce qui semblait être un sourire apaisant, bien que ce soit dur à dire quand Sirius avait sa forme de chien. Alicia, sous les couvertures, avait un bras possessivement passé au-dessus du corps de Sirius. Il était allongé sur les couvertures. Elle dormait encore paisiblement, un petit sourire sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ? » demanda Harry à son parrain.

Sirius regarda Alicia, puis Harry, secouant la tête. Il se retourna vers Alicia et la poussa doucement avec sa truffe. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle fit un sourire affectueux au chien et caressa sa douce fourrure d'un air rêveur, le long de son dos et sur ses flancs. Harry déglutit, se souvenant de Ginny le touchant de cette manière quand il était sous sa forme de griffon. Puis elle leva les yeux et remarqua Harry dans le cadre de la porte.

« Oh, Harry ! Quelle heure est-il ? Je suis désolée de m'être endormie. J'ai fait mes paquets la nuit dernière, alors j'ai juste besoin de m'habiller. » Elle le vit en train de regarder avec incrédulité le gros chien noir. « Oh, n'est-il pas adorable ? C'est le chien de Sirius, mais il a dit que je pouvais le garder avec moi pour dormir. N'est-ce pas gentil de sa part ? Je dois admettre que je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que Sirius Black soit… Comme il est. Je ne suis pas sûre que je peux l'expliquer. Après la manière dont nous étions tous si paniqués quand j'étais en cinquième année… »

« Heu, » dit penaudement Harry. « Oui. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alicia pensait que le chien était… un chien. Appartenant à Sirius. Elle ne réalisait pas que c'était Sirius en personne. « Alors… Il a passé toutes les nuits avec toi ? » Harry essaya d'empêcher sa voix de monter d'un octave.

Elle se pencha en avant et serra le chien dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure. « Oui. Sniffle a été très réconfortant, pas vrai Sniffle ? C'est drôle que Sirius Black ait un chien avec tel nom. On dirait la sorte de nom qu'une vieille dame aurait donné à son chien… »

Harry essaya de ne pas rire à ce qu'elle disait. « Bien, Sniffle et moi allons aller à côté et te laisser t'habiller… »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour le chien, il peut rester. Je serai prête dans une minute. »

Harry hésita une seconde, puis il haussa les épaules et referma la porte, se demandant si Alicia s'était habillée tous les jours avec Sniffle dans la même pièce. Quel chien chanceux, pensa-t-il un instant avant de chasser cette idée.

Il devait admettre, cependant, que Alicia semblait plus joyeuse que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Quand elle rouvrit la porte, elle faisait léviter une valise devant elle. Le gros chien noir suivit. Harry lança un regard à Sirius, mais Sirius fit ce qui ressemblait à un bâillement et se détourna. Oh, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela, pensa Harry. Nous devons parler…

Quand ils arrivèrent à Bout-du-Lard, Fred les accueillit dans l'allée, la porte d'entrée ouverte derrière lui. « Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! » croassa-t-il, ses cheveux roux en bataille dressés sur la tête. Il aida sa petite sœur, Hermione et Alicia à descendre du carrosse, donnant à Alicia une accolade supplémentaire quand elle fut au sol.

« Alicia ! Comme c'est super de te voir ! Je suis, hem, désolé pour ton père… »

Alicia baissa la tête un instant, puis leva un visage souriant vers Fred. « Merci de me laisser venir ici pour les vacances. Ma mère reste à l'appartement de Londres qu'elle et mon père ont pris après son élection. Elle va le voir tous les jours. Je… C'est juste que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée d'être là-bas et de le voir comme cela… Je suis contente de retrouver de vieux amis… » Elle sourit avec affection à Fred qui lui redonna une accolade.

« Et Katie est là aussi ! » dit-il. « Elle a fini sa formation. Ce sera juste comme au bon vieux temps, sauf pour Oliver. Nous l'avons invité, mais il passes ses vacances avec sa famille. Tu dois venir au match avec nous, samedi. Nous pourrons tous le voir alors… Il a dit qu'il allait y aller avec son grand frère, Alex. Bill le connaissait à l'école. Dis que tu viendras ? » Fred avait un sourire victorieux et il était clair que Alicia ne pouvait pas résister. Elle rit, pour la première fois depuis que Harry l'avait vu retourner à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression que les jumeaux allaient lui faire grand bien.

« Bien sûr que je viendrai. Je n'ai pas vu un bon match de Quidditch depuis des lustres. »

Quand ils furent dedans, Ron, Ginny et Hermione ouvrirent les paniers à chat et ils libérèrent Pattenrond, MacKenzie et Argent dans la maison. Les chats s'étirèrent et commencèrent à renifler les coins peu familiers, se frottant contre les meubles, et établissant qui avait quelle place de choix devant le feu. Ginny et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre qui était celle de Harry dans son autre vie. Harry et Ron allèrent dans celle qui était à Jamie, et Katie et Alicia allaient partager celle où Ron avait été l'été précédent. Neville partageait celle de Percy. Il y eut une tempête de bienvenue dans le hall d'entrée. George prenait sa sœur, Hermione et Alicia dans ses bras et donnait des tapes dans le dos de Ron et Harry. Lee était aussi grégaire que d'habitude, les faisant tous rire avec une imitation à la voix haut-perchée d'une vieille sorcière du Nottinghamshire qui n'était pas sûre de vouloir vendre leurs marchandises dans sa confiserie. Percy agitait ses bras, dirigeant le trafic et ordonnant aux jumeaux de monter les bagages des invités dans leurs chambres.

Harry sourit, se tenant dans le hall, regardant les décorations de Noël. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré chez lui. C'était là où il devrait être pour les vacances. Une main apparut sur son épaule, et il se tourna, surpris de voir que c'était Katie. Elle lui souriait. « Joyeux Noël, Harry. » dit-elle doucement. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras. Harry la tint un instant, fermant ses yeux, content qu'elle aille bien, mais inquiet pour ce à quoi elle devrait faire face, maintenant qu'elle était auror. Il s'écarta d'elle et il lui sourit.

« Joyeux Noël Katie. » répondit-il, voyant qu'elle le regardait tendrement, au lieu d'avoir un léger air de rancune, comme au mariage. « Comment va ton père ? »

« Il va bien. Il vient pour le dîner de Noël, et ensuite, je resterai avec lui pour Boxing Day. Nous vous retrouverons tous au match samedi. Il a dit que tu a été brillant contre l'Angleterre ! Bien sûr, il fallait que tu gagnes… » Elle sourit malicieusement.

Harry éclata de rire. « Oh, bien, je dois admettre… J'ai un peu l'impression de m'être trahi. Gallois de naissance, mais anglais d'éducation, tu vois. »

« Et maintenant, techniquement, habitant l'Écosse. Bien, je suis simplement désolée que tu ne joues pas samedi. On dirait que la France va être très dure à battre. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ils sont solides. Un attrapeur fantastique. Mais j'ai aussi entendu que la Roumanie avait une équipe étonnante. De ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette, ce devrait être encore mieux que le match de la Coupe du Monde entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. »

Alicia virevolta. « Où est Angelina ? Où est ma vieille co-équipière ? » Harry réalisa qu'Angelina n'était pas dans le hall. George se colora et eut l'air étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Elle est couchée. » lui dit Katie, rougissant pour quelque raison. « Elle ne se sentait pas très bien dernièrement. Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu pourras monter aller la voir un peu, Alicia. »

Harry suivit Ron jusque dans leur chambre. Après avoir fini de déballer, Ron alla à la porte et dit avec une innocence forcée. « Je vais voir Hermione et Ginny… »

Harry lui sourit. « Tu veux dire que tu vas jeter Ginny hors de la chambre afin que Hermione et toi puissiez être seuls… »

Ron eut l'air énormément offensé par ceci. « Harry ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Tu dois demander ? Je ne critiquais pas… File. Hermione s'attend probablement à ce que tu la rejoignes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il devint rouge vif. « Heu, oui. C'est le cas. »

Ron partit tandis que Harry secouait la tête, ouvrant et refermant les tiroirs. Il fut cependant assez surpris quand une minute plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Ginny entra. Il la fixa, se demandant pourquoi, si Ron et Hermione l'avait jetée dehors, elle avait choisi de venir ici, entre tous les endroits.

« Ginny ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il. Puis il voulut se mordre la langue. Cela ressemblait à 'je vais aussi te mettre dehors' alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. D'un autre côté, cela ne lui disait pas grand chose de se faire à nouveau souffler dans les bronches…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Je… Je voulais te parler. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose… Beaucoup de choses. » Elle s'assit au bout du lit et tapota à côté d'elle. Harry s'assit, confus. Elle était plus amicale qu'il l'avait vue depuis qu'elle l'avait jeté (et Draco et Mariah) parce qu'il avait suivi Mariah dans les tunnels sous le domaine du château.

Être à nouveau si proche d'elle était insupportable. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement oublié, mais il avait réussi à ne pas trop penser à elle. A part quand il la contemplait quand ils allaient courir. Et quand elle s'asseyait près du feu dans la salle commune pour lire. Et quand elle se battait pendant les réunions du club de duel, ses cheveux comme un halo de feu autour de son visage déterminé… Erk. Il avait essayé de s'occuper avec d'autres soucis, comme Alicia, afin de ne pas penser à elle, mais il n'y réussissait pas terriblement. Passer du temps avec Draco n'avait pas non plus aidé. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils en venaient à parler beaucoup de Ginny.

Elle prit sa main dans les siennes, et il déglutit, baissant les yeux vers elle, conscient d'à quel point ils étaient assis près, et qu'ils étaient assis sur un lit.

« D'abord… Je veux m'excuser, Harry, pour la manière dont j'ai du te parler quand j'ai rompu avec Draco. »

« Dont tu as du me parler ? » s'étrangla Harry. « Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, nous avons même utilisé les pouvoirs de ta sœur pour communiquer, et puis… »

Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule. « Je sais, Harry. Mais je… Je devais faire une bonne mise en scène devant Draco. Je ne suis pas encore complètement sûre qu'il l'a crue, mais maintenant qu'il semble que vous soyez tous les deux vraiment amis… »

Il s'écarta d'elle et souleva sa tête en mettant sa main sous le menton de Ginny. « Une bonne mise en scène ? C'est ce que c'était ? »

Il la sentit trembler. « S'il-te-plaît, ne sois pas en colère, Harry. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Bien, ce n'était pas juste moi… C'est une longue histoire… » Des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Tu veux dire, » dit Harry, incrédule, « que tu ne le pensais pas ? Tu… Tu voulais simplement que Draco ne me fasse pas mal ? »

Elle sourit. « Tu l'appelles Draco maintenant ! Comme c'est drôle… »

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il réalisa qu'il tremblait de rage. Il se retourna vers elle. « Tu sais ce que tu m'as fait subir, Ginny ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mis au courant de ton plan ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du me blesser de cette façon ? »

Elle le regarda, choquée. « Je viens de te le dire ! Mais… Mais maintenant que tu es ami avec Draco… »

Il s'avança vers elle. « Je suis ami avec lui parce je sais ce qu'il peut être. Ce qu'il peut faire, s'il veut. Je sais qu'il a tiré la courte paille dans cette vie, et qu'il n'a pas à être un abruti complet. Oui, je pensais un peu au sort d'Obéissance, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il est mon ami maintenant. Tu sais que je lui ai fait voir ma pensine ? »

Elle resta bouche bée. « Alors… Il sait… »

« Que tu étais ma petite amie. Oui. »

« Et… Et comment l'a-t-il pris ? »

Harry croisa les bras. « Pas trop mal en fait. Il suppose que si ce n'est techniquement jamais arrivé, s'énerver à cause de cela est inutile… »

Elle sourit et s'avança vers lui, lançant ses bras autour de son cou. « C'est merveilleux ! Peut-être qu'il pourra supporter l'idée que nous soyons ensemble dans cette vie ! Peut-être… »

Il la coupa, la tirant brusquement contre lui, incapable de rester plus longtemps si près d'elle sans l'embrasser. Il tint son visage vers le haut et couvrit les lèvres de Ginny des siennes, ouvrant sa bouche et la buvant, sentant sa surprise se transformer en passion comme elle resserrait son emprise sur lui et lui rendait son baiser. Mais ensuite, quelque chose dans le fond de sa tête le dérangea, et il s'écarta d'elle, enlevant les bras de Ginny d'autour de son cou et revenant à la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il fixa l'allée devant la maison. « Je ne sais pas, Ginny. Je t'aime encore. Vraiment. Et je n'y peux rien. Et je te veux tellement que j'en ai mal parfois. Mais je suis aussi très en colère contre toi. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour oublier cela. Je pense… Je ne suis juste pas prêt à arrêter d'être en colère. » Il se tourna et regarda son visage choqué. Il était lui-même plus qu'un peu surpris par ce qu'il disait. « Je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner. »

Maintenant, elle n'avait pas tant l'air choquée qu'en colère. « Tu n'es pas prêt à me pardonner ? Et quand je t'ai vu avec Mariah ? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ? »

« C'est une selkie, Ginny ! Je n'avais pas exactement le choix ! »

« Je sais ! » cria-t-elle. « Mais tu penses que ça rendait les choses plus faciles de vous voir tous les deux, même en sachant cela ? Je vous voie encore ensemble. Et j'ai eu le plaisir de te découvrir au lot avec Katie. Pour ne rien dire de quand tu étais avec Hermione… »

Il alla sur elle, de plus en plus en colère. « J'essayais de me convaincre que je devais t'oublier. J'étais avec d'autres personnes simplement parce que tu m'avais dit de façon répétée que tu étais avec Draco et un point c'est tout. Et quand j'ai dû vous voir, toi et Draco, dans l'amulette, en train de vous déshabiller dans les serres ? A un moment ou tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais ? C'est n'est pas une foutue selkie, ou une vélane ou quelque chose comme cela. Quelle est ton excuse ? »

Elle tremblait et il pouvait voir ses yeux s'enflammer. « J'étais sa petite amie en ce temps là, grandement parce que je te protégeais, pas que tu sembles t'en soucier… »

Ils se tenaient pied contre pied, se criant au visage l'un de l'autre. « J'aurais plutôt aimé avoir le choix de faire face à Draco Malfoy en personne et de t'avoir à mon côté ! » cria-t-il.

« J'aurais plutôt préféré être dans les serres avec toi n'importe quand ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, le visage rouge de colère, leurs poitrines se soulevant sous le coup de l'émotion. Harry déglutit et l'attira à nouveau contre lui, chuchotant « Malédiction. » avant de lui couvrir une fois de plus les lèvres avec les siennes, l'embrassant avec fougue, la sentant lui rendre ce baiser et glisser ses mains sous son pull, puis sortir sa chemise de son pantalon et passer ses mains sous le tissu, son contact avec la peau nue de Harry l'enflammant encore plus, le faisant la presser encore plus contre lui de telle sorte qu'elle avait ses seins écrasés contre son torse, son cœur battant contre le sien.

Chaque nerf de son corps était électrisé et il pouvait la sentir trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient quand il écarta ses lèvres de celles de Ginny et les fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou. Elle enleva ses mains du dos de Harry et lui fit passer son pull par-dessus la tête. Après lui avoir permis de faire cela, il referma à nouveau sa bouche sur son cou comme les doigts de Ginny volaient vers les boutons de sa chemise. Un sentiment de désespoir semblait les parcourir, leur disant maintenant, maintenant. Avant que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive qui les sépare…

« Les guerriers de la lumière viendront. »

Harry ôta sa ses lèvres du cou de Ginny. Il baissa les yeux vers son visage obscurci par la passion. Ses joues étaient assez roses et ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser. « Sandy a dit que quelqu'un venait, Ginny. » lui dit-il doucement, son cœur tapant à ses oreilles. « Je ne sais pas qui avec certitude. C'est… Ce n'est probablement pas l'endroit ou le moment pour… Pour… » Il déglutit et essaya de calmer sa respiration, chaque juron qu'il connaissait fusant dans sa tête. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était lui arracher ses vêtements, la prendre dans ses bras et la porter au lit, mais à la place, il se recula légèrement et s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté du bureau, reboutonnant lentement sa chemise, essayant de se calmer, mais ayant encore l'impression qu'il venait de faire un semi-marathon.

Comment étaient-ils passés de se crier dessus à s'embrasser ? se demanda-t-il, la fixant. Mais quand il la vit se tenant devant lui, l'air encore à la fois en colère et passionnée, sa main sur son sternum comme sa poitrine montait et descendait, il ne se questionna pas longtemps. Il était possible qu'ils aient une relation encore plus volatile que celle de Ron et Hermione. Une relation ? Allaient-ils avoir une relation ? Comme il la regardait, c'était très dur de ne pas bondir pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir ressenti cela dans son autre vie, quand il était avec elle.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et à la surprise de Harry, Katie et Percy se tenaient là. Katie eut l'air particulièrement surprise de voir Harry et Ginny dans la pièce.

« Oh ! Je heu, pensais… Nous pensions avoir entendu quelqu'un se disputer. Bien, en tous cas, comme il est tombé toute cette bonne neige, nous allions sortir en profiter. Vous venez ? » Katie haussa un sourcil en parlant, regardant tour à tour Harry et Ginny.

Il déglutit et força un sourire. « Heu oui. C'est une bonne idée. Je vais le dire à Ron et Hermione. » dit-il rapidement, espérant que Katie et Percy n'avaient pas déjà essayé d'aller dans l'autre chambre.

Il eut cependant l'impression que quelque chose comme cela s'était produit quand le sourire de Katie devint assez malicieux et qu'elle dit « Oh, ils savent déjà. Nous le leur avons crié à travers la porte. Nous ne nous attendions pas à la trouver fermée… »

Harry se sentit rougir. Il était maintenant content que Ginny et lui n'aient rien fait d'autre… Il n'avait pas considéré l'éventualité que quelqu'un leur tombe dessus. Et si Percy avait l'air amusé à l'idée que son petit frère couche avec sa petite amie, Harry n'était pas certain de comment il réagirait si sa petite sœur était dans une situation similaire…

« Je vais chercher ma cape. » dit rapidement Ginny, sortant de la chambre en courant pratiquement.

Katie haussa les sourcils, lançant à Harry un regard entendu. Percy, d'un autre côté, le regarda suspicieusement. « Heu, sortir pour aller dans la neige me semble drôle. J'y vais de suite. » dit-il, leur faisant un signe de la tête. Finalement, ils partirent, refermant la porte. Harry enfila son pull, puis prit une série d'inspirations profondes pour essayer de se calmer.

« Merci pour l'avertissement, Sandy. » dit-il avec sentiment. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'ils auraient vu si je n'avais pas su qu'ils arrivaient. »

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que je Prévois, » lui rappela Sandy. « Je sais que je suis contente que les hurlements aient cessé. Quand tu es en colère, cela me rend très nerveuse. Pour la bonne raison que ton bras devient bien trop chaud ? »

« Désolé, Sandy. Tu veux rester dedans pendant que je suis dehors ? Tu ne veux probablement pas aller là où il y a de la neige. »

« Je préfèrerais, Harry Potter. » Elle serpenta en dehors de sa manche et il la prit, la sortant de la pièce. Il était très content de l'avoir retrouvée dans le parc de Little Whinging.

Il laissa Sandy enroulée dans un panier près de la vieille grosse cuisinière dans la cuisine et alla chercher sa cape. Tandis qu'il l'attachait, quelque chose lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Il revint à grands pas vers le hall d'entrée, se souvenant de quelque chose que Katie avait dit il y a des mois, sur son voyage à Bout-du-Lard…

J'ai en fait passé un week-end bien agréable. J'en ai passé la plus grande partie avec… Avec un autre candidat au métier d'auror…

Percy et Katie rassemblaient leurs capes et leurs gants, enroulant leurs vieilles écharpes de Griffondor autour de leur cou, et Harry se tint devant eux en tapant du pied, les bras croisés et un sourcil leva. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et le fixèrent.

« Ca va Harry ? » lui demanda Katie, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

« Oh, je vais bien. Dites-moi, que donneriez-vous pour définition à 'Auror' ? Est-ce que 'Guerrier de la lumière' serait assez précis ? »

Percy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, mais pourquoi es-tu… »

Harry s'avança vers Percy et poussa son doigt contre le torse de Percy. « Toi, Percy Weasley, tu es un auror, n'est-ce pas ? »

Percy resta bouche bée. « Est-ce que les jumeaux t'ont dit ? » dit-il, sa voix devenant un murmure.

Harry cacha sa surprise que les jumeaux sachent. « Non. C'est Katie. Il y a des mois de cela. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était allée passer les test avec quelqu'un d'autre qui vivait à Pré-au-Lard, et puis il y a quelques minutes de cela, mon serpent Sandy m'a dit que les guerriers de la lumière allaient arriver. Elle a utilisé le pluriel. Sandy ne fait pas de fautes comme celle la habituellement. »

Percy était encore bouche bée. « Bien, je suppose que je sais pourquoi tu as ce serpent domestique maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je ne dis pas cela à n'importe qui, attention, mais comme tu es auror, c'est la sorte de chose que tu devrais probablement savoir. Elle le Don. Comme tous les serpents. Pourquoi penses-tu que Voldemort en a un ? »

Percy secoua la tête. « Je ne savais pas avant, mais maintenant, je sais. » Il passa son bras autour du cou de Harry, allant vers la cuisine avec lui. « Peut-être que si je dois faire cela, je devrais un peu parler avec notre résident expert du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » dit-il en souriant. Harry fut soulagé de voir que Percy s'était relâché. Peut-être était-ce l'entraînement d'auror.

« Après Noël. » dit Harry. « D'abord nous avons une sérieuse bataille dans la neige à mener. » fit-il en souriant, ouvrant la porte de derrière. Il introduisit Katie et Percy dans le jardin, oubliant brièvement que c'était la maison de Percy et non celle des Rogue-Evans-Potter.

Après une minute, Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent, plus Neville, Lee et les jumeaux. Alicia était de toute évidence restée dehors pour tenir compagnie à Alicia. Tous les dix réussirent parfaitement à faire semblant de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas majeurs, ou préfets, ou des hommes d'affaires réussissant, ou des aurors nouvellement formés. Ils coururent et rirent et s'envoyèrent des boules de neige enchantées les uns sur les autres (Tous sauf Ginny, qui ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école). Harry essayait d'aider Ginny à éviter quelques boules de neige que les jumeaux lui avaient envoyées dessus, mais elle le poussa de son chemin et à la place, elle les saisit en plein vol, les renvoyant à toute allure à Fred et George. Harry s'émerveillait d'elle, mais une minute plus tard, Fred et George lui envoyaient bien trop de boules de neige pour qu'elle réussisse à s'en sortir de cette manière, et Harry la tira derrière un banc de neige comme le nuage de boules de neige commençait à s'abattre sur elle.

Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvaient en train de tomber le long de la congère, se couvrant de plus en plus de neige. Quand ils arrêtèrent de rouler, Harry leva les yeux vers Ginny. Elle était radieuse, ses joues brillantes de bonne santé, ses yeux étincelant, ses longues boucles de feu s'échappant de sa capuche. Sachant qu'ils étaient bien trop loin des autres pour être vus, il l'attira soudain contre lui pour un baiser, incapable de lui résister, et elle succomba immédiatement. Il roula de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva allongé au-dessus d'elle, dévorant ses lèvres, puis faisant glisser les siennes le long de sa gorge, la faisant haleter et serrer étroitement ses bras.

« Hmm, Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle comme il lui mordillait légèrement le cou.

« Oui ? » murmura-t-il entre ses baisers. Il avait à la fois froid et chaud, une curieuse sensation.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que tu n'es plus en colère avec moi ? »

Il se redressa et baissa les yeux sur elle, considérant la question. « Non. » répondit-il simplement. Il vit à quel point elle était confuse avant de réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle enlaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, le tenant en place. Les doigts de Ginny lui chatouillaient la peau d'une manière plaisante. Mais une minute plus tard, elle écarta son visage d'elle.

« Alors, tu fais cela même si tu es encore en colère ? »

« Bien… Un petit peu en colère… » admit-il. « Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre… » Il se souvint à quel point cela avait été électrisant quand les deux s'étaient criés dessus dans la chambre, avant de s'embrasser…

Elle acquiesça. « D'accord. Ferme-là et embrasser moi. » ordonna-t-elle. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Je t'embrasserai quand je serai prêt, Ginny Wea… »

Mais elle avait à nouveau abaissé le visage de Harry vers le sien et lui avait coupé la parole.

Il ne se plaignit pas.

xxxxx

Cette nuit-là, ce fut très dur pour Harry de regarder Harry partir pour la même chambre que Hermione, tandis qu'il devait aller dans celle qu'il partageait avec Ron. Son meilleur ami s'endormit presque immédiatement. Harry grimaça et tira les couvertures de son côté du lit. Ron ne ferait pas attention à la différence. Il dormait comme une masse. Pour autant, selon Harry, qu'une masse puisse dormir en faisant un tel bruit….

Finalement, malgré les ronflements de Ron, il s'endormit profondément. Quand un poids inhabituel sur le torse et des piqûres douloureuses sur le visage le réveillèrent et que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il fut surpris de voir que la lumière grise du petit matin filtrait déjà dans la chambre. Puis soudain, tout devint noir. Et poilu. Et il y eut beaucoup de ronronnements.

« MacKenzie. » dit Harry avec irritation au gros chat noir poilu qui avait autrefois été le chaton de Ginny. « Sort de sur ma tête. » Le chat se recula un peu, s'asseyant sur son torse, le regardant avec de grands yeux jaunes, ronronnant encore fortement. Puis il lui mit à nouveau les griffes sur le visage. Harry tressaillit et chassa ses pattes. « Arrête ça. » lui dit-il, tendant le bras pour le caresser le côté de la tête. Le ronronnement augmenta en volume et le chat s'appuya de manière appréciative contre sa main, le pressant de continuer. « Comment es-tu rentré ici, alors, eh ? » demanda-t-il en le chatouillant sous le menton. Il lança un coup d'œil à la porte, dont il était certain qu'elle avait été bien fermée quand ils étaient allés au lit. Elle était maintenant légèrement entr'ouverte. Il sourit au chat. « On t'as envoyé me chercher, n'est-ce pas ? » Le chat poussa simplement sa truffe contre la main de Harry, ronronnant un peu encore. Harry rit doucement et le prit, repoussant les couvertures. Il le reposa, enfila sa robe de chambre, puis reprit le chat contre lui et frotta la fourrure de son ventre pendant qu'il avançait. « Allons trouver ta maîtresse alors, d'accord ? »

Dans le couloir, il le reposa et le chat trotta à dessein vers les escaliers, puis il commença à les descendre. Harry suivit. Quand il gratta à porte de la salle à manger, Harry tourna la poignée, complètement préparé à trouver Ginny assise devant le feu en robe de chambre. Le sapin de Noël à proximité était décoré de lumières scintillantes qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait une aura dorée. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Il referma la porte. Le chat alla sur un fauteuil moelleux et se roula en boule, enfouissant sa truffe dans sa queue. Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny devant le feu, tenant aussi ses genoux contre son torse, souriant. « MacKenzie m'a dit que tu m'attendais ici. » dit-il.

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors tu n'es pas simplement fourchelang ? »

Il rit. « Oh, bien sûr. Je suis un véritable docteur Doolittle. »

« Qui ? » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il secoua la tête.

« Peu importe. » Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et poussa ses cheveux de sur son front. « Cela n'a aucune importance… » Mais ensuite il pensa à quelque chose qui avait de l'importance. Et qui en avait pas mal. Cela le tourmentait depuis la veille, mais il n'avait pas pu le formuler alors qu'il avait été tellement en colère pour d'autres choses…

Elle s'était penchée, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'embrasse, mais il se recula et se renfrogna. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il lui fronçait les sourcils, et elle fit de même. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Harry ? »

Il inspira longuement par les narines. « Neville. »

Elle se tourna pour regarder à nouveau le feu. « Oh, c'est tout ? »

Il resta bouche bée. « Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je ne peux pas croire la façon dont tu l'as utilisé, afin que Draco ne pense pas que je t'intéressais encore. Et puis Hermione l'a utilisé aussi ! Vraiment… J'ai été assez déçu par vous deux. Je pense que vous devriez tous les deux vous excuser. Lui demander de venir ici pour les vacances ne va pas réparer un cœur que deux filles qu'il aime ont piétiné… » A son horreur, Ginny lui souriait. « Cd n'est pas drôle ! » dit-il, horrifié, la faisant encore plus sourire.

« Attends ici. » dit-elle soudain, bondissant et sortant de la pièce en courant. Son chat la regarda partir, puis remit son museau dans sa queue, insouciant. Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant le feu. Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? se demanda-t-il. Il bailla soudain, réalisant à quel point il était tôt et à quel point il était fatigué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint en bondissant dans la pièce. « Je suppose que nous devrions tout te dire. » fit-elle.

Il la fixa. « Nous ? » fit-il en écho, ne comprenant pas. Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de me réveiller davantage pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

« Oui. J'ai réveillé Hermione, alors… » Ginny se retourna, l'air très confuse. Elle revint jusqu'à la porte et appela dans le couloir. « Hermione ! Où es-tu ? »

« J'arrive… » fit la voix lointaine et endormie d'Hermione, accompagnée par le son de ses pieds, encore en pantoufles, descendant les marches. Ginny avait l'air d'avoir pris plusieurs tasses de café ou de thé. Hermione déboula dans la salle à manger. Harry essaya de ne pas rire à sa vue, depuis ses yeux embués et ses cheveux ébouriffés, et à sa chemise de nuit mal boutonnée, apparaissant sous sa vieille robe de chambre, jusqu'à ses chaussettes dépareillées. (Il savait que les chaussettes n'étaient pas un incident. Elle le faisait par principe vis à vis de Dobby).

Il se sentit plus réveillé maintenant en la voyant. Il sourit. « Bonjour Hermione. Bien dormi ? »

Ses yeux commençaient à se refermer comme elle s'appuyait contre le porte, et elle en ouvrit un et le regarda d'un œil torve. « Tu as dis quelque chose, Potter ? »

Il rit, puis s'arrêta brusquement, refermant la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'elle l'appelant par son nom. Elle avait dû le faire, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. « Non, pas moi. » put il finalement dire, trouvant de plus en plus de ne pas à nouveau éclater de rire.

Ginny pétillait encore. « Attends ici, Harry. Je remonte, je vais chercher Neville maintenant. »

Elle sprintai déjà en dehors de la pièce quand Harry réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Neville ? » dit-il, horrifié, se levant. « Tu vas l'éveiller à cette heure pour t'excuser ? Tu vas déjà devoir t'excuser pour cela ! » dit-il après elle, pas certain qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il était trop fatigué pour courir après elle. Hermione se traîna jusqu'à la table de jeu, où Ron avait joué aux échecs contre Percy la veille. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit lourdement dedans, ses yeux se fermant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint encore en courant, son visage brillant d'excitation.

« Bientôt je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi je suis si folle ce matin. Oh, bien. Voici Neville. »

Neville se traîna dans la pièce, endormi. Il avait l'air, si c'était possible, encore moins alerte que Hermione. « Bonjour Neville. » dit doucement Harry, n'essayant pas de faire de plaisanterie cette fois. « Tu veux t'asseoir ? » ajouta-t-il, tirant l'autre chaise de la table de jeu, la posant à côté de celle d'Hermione. Neville acquiesça lentement et alla jusqu'à la chaise, s'asseyant dedans et soupirant.

Hermione glissa sur le côté et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Neville, fermant les yeux. Harry regarda interrogativement Ginny. Il n'était toujours pas certain que c'était une bonne idée.

« Hum… Était-il vraiment nécessaire de les sortir du lit si tôt ? »

« Mais tu dois comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre. C'est trop dommage que Mariah ne soit pas là… »

Maintenant, Harry était vraiment abasourdi. « Mariah ! »

Ginny fit un large sourire. « Oui ! C'était en fait tout son plan brillant. Une vraie ruse de Serpentard. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je pense que j'ai aussi besoin de m'asseoir. » Il tourna un fauteuil de telle sorte que les sièges forment un petit demi-cercle, et il s'enfonça dans ses profondeurs. Ginny s'accroupit simplement sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur, regardant avec adoration Harry.

« Tout d'abord, Neville… h et moi sommes ensemble maintenant. » elle se tourna vers Harry. « Je l'ai dit à Hermione hier soir. » Elle recommença à parler aux deux autres. « Je veux lui parler du plan. Je veux aussi vous remercier pour tout. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que je… »

« Quel foutu plan. » l'interrompit à voix haute Harry. Son bruit sembla réveiller Hermione.

« Bon Dieu, Harry, tu ne vois pas ? » dit-elle, l'air un peu plus dégoûtée par son manque de perspicacité que d'habitude. Elle parla lentement, mais Harry décida de considérer que c'était parce qu'elle était fatiguée plutôt que parce qu'elle le considérait comme un idiot. « Mariah est allée voir Ginny parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que Ginny… » elle fit une pause pour bailler « … voulait encore être avec Malfoy. Elle a été honnête avec Ginny et dit qu'elle voulait » bâillement « … être avec lui, et qu'ils avaient eu des relations. Elle a dit qu'elle était une selkie, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé cela pour atteindre Malfoy. Comme Ginny ne voulait pas de lui, elle devait le laisser pa-pa-pa-partir » réussit-elle finalement à dire, et puis elle poussa encore un énorme bâillement.

Ginny continua comme Hermione se blottissait contre Neville, faisant des bruits de contentement dont Harry se souvenait qu'ils signifiait qu'elle allait se rendormir. « Alors, » dit rapidement Ginny, « Je lui ai dit que je ferais cela sur le champs, mais que si je laissais tomber Draco pour toi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il ferait. Elle était d'accord sur le fait que cela pourrait être un problème et elle a suggérer que nous nous cachions. Je lui ai expliqué pour les amulettes, et je lui ai montré la mienne. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle m'a parlé de Serpentard et de la malédiction sur sa famille. Elle ne m'avait pas dit à l'origine que c'était pour cela qu'elle était une selkie. Elle a tenu mon amulette et elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait voir Draco. Je lui ai dit que je te voyais, et que j'étais assez certaine que Draco pouvait me voir, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir de relation secrète tant qu'il avait son amulette. Elle a été surprise. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y en avait plus d'une, et elle a dit qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait été avec Draco, il ne l'avait pas portée. » Elle fit alors la tête, et Harry pensa à sa fierté. « Je suppose qu'il se serait en fait senti coupable s'il l'avait portée pendant qu'il était avec elle, et s'il m'avait vu en la touchant… »

Harry lui tendit sa main, et elle la prit avec gratitude. Se secouant, elle continua. « Désolée. Je suis bête. Donc Mariah et moi avons parlé et parlé de comment résoudre ce problème, et finalement, elle a trouvé une réponse. Elle a dit qu'elle ferait changer l'agenda des patrouilles afin qu'elle et toi soyez du même quart. Elle te ferait des avances, et je dirais que je t'ai vu dans l'amulette, et puis je vous rencontrerai tous les trois et vous enverrai vous faire voir. De cette façon, j'aurais l'air de tout admettre. Admettre que je sais pour lui et Mariah, et aussi pour la fille moldue dans le labyrinthe. Et admettre que je ne veux pas aller très loin avec lui parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi et ainsi de suite. A cause de l'amulette, je pourrais dire que je vous ai vu, Mariah et toi, quand je l'ai tenue, et… Voici la clé… Devant Draco, je pourrais t'envoyer te faire voir et lui faire penser que je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec toi ! »

Harry était stupéfait. « Mais attends… Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur des quarts différents parce que Ron, Hermione et moi prévoyons de surprendre Mariah et Draco, et… »

« Oh, ça l'est, en partie. Sauf que ce que tu ne savais pas était que Mariah et moi avions déjà recruté Hermione, et quand toi et Ron avez tous les deux commencé à lui parler de votre plan, elle a décidé que si elle échangeait les quarts, cela marcherait pour les deux plans… Tu penserais qu'elle l'avait fait à cause de ce que tu avais prévu, et Mariah pourrait prétendre à Draco qu'elle ne savait pas pour le changement, bien qu'elle, Hermione et moi l'ayons prévu. »

Harry se sentait un peu blessé. « Pourquoi ne pouviez vous pas me dire tout cela ? »

Hermione ouvrit un œil et le regarda d'un air endormi, et pas comme si elle pensait que c'était un génie non plus. « Je lui ai dit de ne pas te le dire. C'était mieux que tu ne saches pas. Tu n'es pas le meilleur acteur du monde Harry. Tu n'as même pas pu te mordre la langue quand ta tante Marge insultait ton père. Tu ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas t'en soucier, oh non. Au lieu de cela, tu l'as faite se gonfler. Malfoy aurait tout de suite saisi si tu avais su. »

Harry était comme assommé. Il se souvint de la manière dont Ginny et Mariah s'étaient poignardées du regard pendant la confrontation dans l'antichambre… Et elles avaient tout prémédité ! Prévu chaque instant, pratiquement. « Alors, tu savais qu'elle était une selkie, et pourtant tu as eu l'air si choquée quand… »

Ginny rit. « J'ai vraiment fait en sorte que tu penses que je ne savais pas ! C'est fantastique. Je me faisais du souci pour cela. Mariah m'a aidé à m'entraîner pour mon air 'complètement choquée et prise au dépourvu'. »

Harry ramassa ses dents de sur le sol. « Mais. » réussit-il finalement à dire. « qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec Neville ? »

« Bien, » expliqua Ginny, « j'avais peur que Draco suspecte quelque chose et pense encore que nous nous cachions, après la rupture, et qu'il essaye de nous surprendre. Nous devions prendre l'amulette à Draco. La chose marrante dans le fait que Mariah l'ait eue, bien sûr, c'est que tu es celui qui l'a mentionnée en premier. J'allais dire 'Tu ne lui as pas montré ton amulette, Draco ?', mais tu m'as épargné cette peine. Cela a si bien marché… »

Il fronça encore les sourcils. « Mais… Mariah semblait vraiment en colère quand elle t'a vu la porter ce matin là, tu sais, quand elle… »

Ginny acquiesça. « Nous avons fait cela à dessein. Elle savait déjà, bien sûr. Nos avions besoin que à la fois Draco et toi sachiez que Mariah savait, de telle sorte que quand elle patrouillerait avec toi, après t'avoir dragué, elle pourrait dire qu'elle savait que je vous avais vu tous les deux dans l'amulette. Si vous ne saviez pas que Mariah savait que je l'avais, cela n'aurait pas cadré, tu vois ? »

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. « Heu, on peut revenir à Neville ? »

« Quoi… ? » fit soudain Neville, se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise, son épaule frappant Hermione dans la pommette.

« Ouille… » dit-elle lentement, mettant sa main contre son visage.

« Oh, désolé, Herminniny. » dit Neville, dormeur, passant son bras autour de son épaule. Elle s'appuya à nouveau contre lui et ils fermèrent tous deux leurs yeux, se rendormant.

Ginny se moqua doucement d'eux. « C'est l'idée d'Hermione. Elle a dit que je devrais en parler à Neville parce qu'il semblait être tombé amoureux de moi, et qu'il aiderait probablement. Je lui ai expliqué que toi et moi voulions être ensemble, et que j'avais rompu avec Draco, mais que je ne pouvais pas encore être avec toi parce que j'avais peur de ce que Draco ferait. Alors je lui ai demandé si cela le dérangerait de prétendre être mon petit ami, pour mettre Draco sur une mauvaise piste. Je lui ai dit que je comprendrais complètement s'il ne voulait pas, comme il deviendrait une cible… Sauf que je pensais qu'à son habitude, Draco ne prendrait pas Neville assez sérieusement pour que cela arrive tout de suite… » Elle regarda tendrement Neville. « Il a été si gentil. Il

m'a embrassé sur la joue et m'a dit 'Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer te perdre pour quelqu'un de moins bien que Harry Potter. Et si ça met Draco Malfoy mal à l'aise de te voir avec moi, je marche. Cela fait presque sept ans que je veux prendre Malfoy au piège. Ce sera comme un cadeau d'anniversaire et de Noël à la fois pour moi !' » Elle sourit. Harry regarda Neville en souriant et en secouant la tête. Pas étonnant que Neville ait eu l'air si heureux d'être avec Ginny. En plus de pouvoir finalement prétendre être le petit ami de Ginny, il avait aussi pu donner corps au vieux rêve de faire mieux que Draco Malfoy.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas fini. « Puis, après un moment, j'ai vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Neville. Il y a eu ce ridicule pseudo-duel, d'abord. Draco ne faisait pas comme si ce n'était rien que je sois avec Neville, comme il le faisait au début, et il avait définitivement l'air en train de préparer quelque chose. Alors Mariah a suggéré que comme Hermione essayait encore de ramener Ron à la raison, elle devrait commencer à voir Neville, à me le voler en quelque sorte. Comme cela, Neville ne serait plus mon petit ami et Draco ne s'en prendrait plus à lui, et peut-être que si Ron pensait que Neville et Hermione allaient être ensemble, il retrouverait son bon sens et arrêterait de la repousser. Et cela a aussi marché ! » croassa-t-elle.

Harry secoua sa tête en regardant Neville. « Soit tu es le gars le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré, soit tu es le plus désintéressé, Nev. Mais je te laisse le bénéfice du doute et je dis désintéressé. » ajouta-t-il en lui souriant. Neville força ses yeux à s'ouvrir.

« Bien, les deux tâches avaient leur avantages collatéraux. Je ne peux vraiment pas me plaindre. » dit-il, souriant d'une manière malicieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry se souvint l'avoir vu, et dans le cas d'Hermione entendu, en train de flirter avec les deux filles à différents moments, et il avait l'impression de savoir ce que Neville voulait dire. Harry avait fulminé quand il avait vu Neville avec Ginny, mais maintenant, il pensait juste comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? Tout cela était une scène.

« Si nous essayons de te trouver une vraie petite amie, tu promets de rester éloigné de notre dans le futur, Londubat ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans la pièce. Ils levèrent tous le tête avec surprise.

« Ron ! » fit Ginny, à moitié coupable, se levant. « Tu as entendu… »

« Oui, j'ai tout entendu. Après que Harry ai quitté notre chambre, je me suis demandé ce qui se passait. Puis je t'ai entendu aller chercher Hermione, et après cela Neville. Après qu'il soit descendu, je suis sorti m'asseoir en haut des escaliers. J'ai tout entendu sans problème. » Il tapota son oreille avec son index droit. « L'audition d'un loup, vous savez. Assez utile. »

Hermione le regarda en hésitant, mais il la mit debout et l'embrassa bruyamment, puis il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête et regarda Neville. « J'ai compris assez tôt ce qui se passait, mais merci quand même, mon ami, de m'avoir aidé à voir la lumière. Et si jamais tu poses un doigt ou une lèvre sur elle, je te casse les deux bras, Londubat. »

Neville ne cilla pas, mais il répondit pas un sourire las à Ron. « Pas de problème. Veille juste à apprécier ce que tu as avec Hermione. Parce que si tu ne la rends pas terriblement heureuse, tu devras en répondre devant moi. »

« Et devant moi. » ajouta Harry, regardant joyeusement ses deux meilleurs amis. Ginny s'assit sur ses cuisses et elle lui passa les bras autour du cou.

« Et tu devras en répondre devant mes six frères, ma sœur et mes parents si tu ne me rends pas terriblement heureuse. » dit-elle, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Et devant moi aussi. » ajouta Neville, en se levant. « Mais pas de pression. » dit-il rapidement, souriant. Ils rirent tous à cela. Puis regardant tour à tour les deux couples, Neville dit un peu tristement. « tu parlais, Ron, de me trouver une vraie petite amie… »

Les deux filles abandonnèrent immédiatement Harry et Ron et lancèrent leurs bras autour de Neville. « Il est à moi ! » cria Hermione en souriant.

« Non, idiote ! » dit Ginny d'un voix aiguë faussement horrifiée. « Lâche mon homme ! »

Neville n'avait cependant pas l'air dérangé par leurs idioties, et il avait passé un bras autour de chacune d'elles. Harry ramena doucement Ginny auprès de lui une fois de plus en disant « Viens ici. Il y a des tonnes de filles sur terre… »

Ron ramena aussi Hermione à lui, et elle lui sourit. Neville fit claquer ses doigts en un geste ample, l'air déçu.

« Et moi qui aimais tant avoir un harem. »

Ils oublièrent à quel point ils étaient tous fatigués et éclatèrent une fois encore de rire.

xxxxx

Harry fut le dernier à débouler de la cheminée dans le salon du château d'Ascog. Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés profonds, entre Sirius et Ginny, secouant la tête. Personne ne riait, ni ne se sentait à prêt à rire de sitôt. Il aimait habituellement le dîner ne Noël, mais maintenant, il grogna. « Je ne pense pas m'être jamais senti plus… »

« Oh mon Dieu non… » acquiesça Sirius, se passant les mains sur le visage.

« .. Mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. » finit Harry. Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur l'autre canapé, avec Neville.

Ginny était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Neville avait l'air de vouloir plonger dans un trou sous terre. Hermione et Ron, cependant, avaient l'air bien remontés.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ta mère ait réagi de cette manière ! » dit Hermione à Ron, incrédule.

« Tu ne peux pas ! » dit Ron. « Je suis celui dont la mère vit au moyen âge… »

Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans le canapé, fermant les yeux, cherchant la main de Ginny et la serrant convulsivement. Juste quand il pensait qu'il allait passer un superbe Noël, une révélation avait déchiré la famille Weasley. Cela avait commencé par Molly Weasley arrivant le jour de Noël et entrant dans la cuisine, criant assez fort pour réveiller un mort quand elle vit la petite amie de son fils et son ventre très rond.

Harry et les autres invités (autres que Katie et Alicia, qui avaient déjà découvert cela) avaient appris la veille de Noël pourquoi Angelina n'était visible nulle part la veille. Son deuxième trimestre de grossesse était terminé, avait-elle dit, et les bébés devenaient de plus en plus inconfortables à porter. Elle avait des jumeaux. Harry avait été abasourdi, puis il avait félicité Angelina et George en leur demandant pour quand était le mariage. Après un silence malaisé, ils expliquèrent qu'il n'allaient même pas commencer à préparer le mariage jusqu'à ce que les bébés soient nés. La grossesse n'était pas un accident, mais complètement intentionnelle, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu attendre. Avec la guerre et l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, et le siège de la Gringotts, ils ne voulaient pas différer la vie. Angelina voulait un vrai mariage avec assez de temps (un an) pour le préparer. Cela aurait signifié retarder avoir un enfant (qui était devenu deux enfants de manière assez inattendue) de presque deux ans. Ils avaient décidé de prendre les choses dans l'ordre inverse à la place : les enfants d'abord, puis le mariage. (Angelina insistait que cela signifiait qu'elle n'allait plus jamais avoir d'enfants… « Deux d'un coup. » comme elle disait.)

La chose qui avait le plus fâché Mrs Weasley était que c'était planifié. (Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'utiliser le terme de 'prémédité', et Harry pouvait voir que cela avait mis Alicia très mal à l'aise.) La seule fois où Harry l'avait entendue hurler de la sorte avait été quand elle avait envoyé une beuglante à Ron en deuxième année, après qu'ils aient pris la Ford Anglia. Il avait toujours pensé que la beuglante avait amplifié sa voix. Maintenant, il savait que lorsqu'elle était vraiment enragée, une beuglante n'arrivait même pas à rendre justice à sa voix…

Les lignes de front s'établirent. Percy, à la surprise de tout le monde, avait défendu la décision de George et Angelina. Il avait su depuis le début ce qu'ils avaient prévu et il les avait encouragé, en disant qu'il aurait souhaité que Penny et lui aient eu une chance d'avoir un enfant avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. « Bien ! » avait répondu sa mère, plus qu'indignée. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où toi, entre tous, tu oublierais totalement les bonnes manières et… Et le respect pour tes parents ! »

Elle sortit en furie de la cuisine, son mari suivant son sillage en hésitant. Bill, Charlie, Maggie, Rogue et Sirius étaient aussi venus pour le dîner de Noël, et ils quittèrent aussi la cuisine, avec Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Dans le hall d'entrée, Molly faisait les cent pas, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe pendant que les décorations de Noël du sapin du hall d'entrée ajoutaient un air à l'entrain inapproprié.

« Je n'y crois simplement pas. Qu'ils soient si irresponsables… »

A la surprise de Harry, Hermione s'avança. « Ils sont juste inquiets, Mrs Weasley. Ils veulent une famille, mais avec tout ce qui se passe… »

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, Molly Weasley attaquait Hermione, lui ressortant encore l'article de Rita Skeeter, du Tournoi, et celui de Daisy Furoncle de l'été dernier, disant que quand elle et Harry avaient eu une relation secrète, ils avaient pris Ron pour un idiot. Hermione avait l'air d'être au bord des larmes, mais elle essayait de cacher cela derrière une façade furieuse. Elle sortit de la pièce auréolée de colère. Ron se tourna vers sa mère avec des flammes au fond des yeux.

« Tu ne parleras plus de cette manière à Hermione, maman ! Maintenant, je sais que je te déçois… » Mrs Weasley leva soudain les mains en direction de Ron pour l'apaiser. Il la balaya. « N'essaye pas de te raccommoder avec moi maintenant. Les lettres que tu m'as envoyé quand j'étais à l'hôpital ont tout dit. ' Essaye de voir s'il ont un traitement maintenant' tu disais. Tu as honte de moi. Tu ne veux pas que ton fils soit un loup-garou. Bien ! Tu n'as plus à me considérer comme ton fils maintenant, si tu veux. Mais George est encore mon frère, et Angelina va avoir mes nièces ou mes neveux, ou peut-être un de chaque, alors si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passer mon dîner de Noël avec ma famille. »

Il sortit aussi en tempêtant. Charlie regarda penaudement sa mère et suivit Ron, montrant son accord tacite. Bill et Maggie allèrent vers leur mère. Maggie passa ses bras autour de la petite femme, la réconfortant.

Ginny les regarda avec ses mains sur ses hanches. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à sa sœur et à son frère aîné. Bill et Maggie regardèrent Ginny en hésitant, mais ce fut Rogue qui répondit.

« Jamais je n'ai jamais un étalage plus disgracieux de manque de respect envers un parent, » grogna-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Guerre ou pas, nous sommes encore une société dite civilisée, et une société civilisée montre du respects à ses aînés. »

« Est-ce que ma sœur vous montre ? Est-ce ainsi que vous l'appelez ? » Ils se retournèrent tous. George avait quitté la cuisine et se tenait maintenant dans le hall d'entrée, donnant à Rogue un aperçu de son esprit. « Parce que vous avez… Quoi ? Douze ans de plus qu'elle ? Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pas ne pas être d'accord avec vous, ou elle montrerait du manque de respect vis à vis de ses aînés. Bien, vous n'êtes pas un membre de cette famille, Rogue, alors restez en dehors de nos disputes. Et à y être, restez en dehors de ma maison. Cela vaut pour vous tous. Si vous n'aimez pas ce qu'Angelina et moi faisons, vous pouvez partir et prendre votre foutu repas de Noël ailleurs ! »

George pivota sur ses talons et revint dans la cuisine. Harry était choqué. Ginny avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Molly la prit contre elle et dit, « Viens, ma chérie. Je pourrai nous préparer quelque chose au Terrier… »

Mais Ginny s'écarta d'elle soudain. « Heu, non, maman. Je reste ici. » Elle parla très doucement et leva légèrement son menton. Sa mère eut l'air choquée. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Il se tint coude à coude avec Ginny.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il dit doucement, « Je vais rester aussi, Mrs Weasley. » Sirius se tenait à côté de lui, avec sa main sur son épaule, silencieux, mais comme il était ici en tant que parrain de Harry, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas non plus partir pour le Terrier.

Mrs Weasley eut l'air d'avoir été giflée par Harry, et elle se tourna vers son mari, qui avait été rendu complètement muet jusqu'à maintenant. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et dit. « Viens mon amour. Nous devrions y aller… » Mr et Mrs Weasley s'avancèrent dans les flammes après avoir jeté de la poudre de cheminette, suivis par Bill, Maggie, et finalement Rogue, qui regarda à dessein Harry et Sirius avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Le repas qui suivit fut silencieux et morne, le léger amusement fourni par les pétards magiques ne l'égayant pas. Sirius suggéra à Harry que lui, Ron Hermione, Ginny et Neville pourraient venir à Ascog après dîner, au lieu d'attendre le lendemain pour Boxing Day, et ils saisirent tous l'occasion de quitter la maison minée par la tension.

Cependant, quitter Bout-du-lard ne les égaya pas immédiatement. Le silence dans le salon du château d'Ascog était palpable. Sirius baissa les yeux et vit Harry et Ginny se tenir la main. Il dit « Harry, y a-t-il quelque chose que toi et Ginny voudriez me dire ? »

Harry regarda Sirius, puis Ginny, et il passa son bras autour d'elle, souriant à son parrain, qui à la grande déception de Harry, n'avait pas l'air très content pour lui.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, se sentant assez blessé par la réaction de Sirius. Sirius se leva et alla jusqu'au manteau de la cheminée. Quand il se retourna, il avait l'air un peu plus content, mais Harry pouvait encore lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs.

« C'est juste que… Oui, je suis content pour vous deux. Mais n'allez pas avoir l'idée de le crier sur les toits. C'était une chose quand Hermione était ta petite amie… Elle était déjà visée par Voldemort simplement comme elle était ton amie. Tout comme Ron. Mais Ginny… Bien, ce serait probablement une mauvaise idée que quelqu'un en dehors de cette pièce sache pour vous deux… Comme Draco Malfoy. »

Les lèvres de Harry bougèrent sans qu'un son ne sorte. « Mais… Mais… »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je sais que vous essayez de devenir amis, mais tu ne peux pas lui dire. Absolument pas. »

« Allez, Sirius… »

« Deux mots Harry. Sort d'Obéissance. »

« Mais… »

« Non. » Harry ne s'était jamais senti comme un petit enfant que l'on éduque quand il était avec Sirius. Il avait habituellement l'impression d'être traité d'égal à égal. Mais maintenant, il se sentait tout sauf égal.

Brillant. C'est le moyen de convaincre Draco que je suis son ami… Commencer à sortir en cachette avec son ancienne petite amie, celle dont j'ai dit qu'elle ne me regarderait probablement plus jamais. Harry déglutit. « Bien, d'autres le savent. Je pense. En fait, nous n'avons pas fait d'annonce à Bout-du-Lard ou quoique ce soit, alors les jumeaux et Percy, et les autres peuvent savoir ou pas… »

Sirius balaya cette inquiétude. « Je ne parle pas d'eux. Ils sont dignes de confiance. Après tout, ils sont… » Il s'arrêta soudain, et Harry se pencha en avant, attendant la suite.

« Ils ont de la famille de Ginny. Bien sur qu'ils ne vont dire à personne quoique ce soit qui puisse la blesser. »

« Heu, oui, exact. » dit maladroitement Sirius.

« Maggie et Bill savent. » dit doucement Ginny, serrant la main de Harry. « Je leur ai dit quand ils sont arrivés. Tu étais dans la cuisine. » dit-elle à Harry. « Mais bien sûr, ils sont aussi de la famille. Et le professeur Rogue sait aussi, mais il travaille pour le professeur Dumbledore, et il… il est avec notre sœur. J'ai confiance en lui. Je n'ai toutefois pas eu une chance de le dire à papa et maman. Maman est allée directement en cuisine quand elle est arrivée, et puis le combat a commencé… »

« Est-ce que les autres filles savent ? » demanda Sirius. « Tu sais… Alicia, Katie, Angelina ? »

Ginny eut l'air pensive. « Je ne suis pas sûre pour Alicia. Katie savait depuis des mois ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, et elle et Percy nous ont en quelque sorte… Trouvé ensemble hier. Juste en train de parler, je veux dire. » dit-elle rapidement. Harry essayait de ne pas rougir. Il se souvenait que tout n'avait pas été de la conversation. « Et je l'ai dit moi-même à Angelina hier, quand j'ai porté du thé dans sa chambre. Nous avons parlé un moment… »

Sirius eut l'air pensif. « Hm. J'espère qu'Alicia ne sait pas… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Sirius regarda en hésitant Neville et Ginny. « Ils ne savent pas pour son père, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il à Harry.

Harry les regarda à son tour. « Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne puissent pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius considéra cela un instant, puis acquiesça et fit un résumé de la situation du père d'Alicia. Ginny et Neville eurent l'air choqué par l'histoire. Harry regarda à nouveau Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi espères-tu que Alicia ne sait pas pour moi et Ginny ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas certain du point auquel elle est sincère dans tout ce fatras… »

Harry était choqué. « Tu ne penses pas que Mr Spinnet l'a vraiment fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius secoua la tête, faisant les cent pas devant le feu. « Oh, bon Dieu non. Mais elle insiste tellement sur le fait que Roger est innocent, et je ne pense pas que nous puissions éliminer qui que ce soit de la liste des suspects. Même elle. » Harry se demanda si c'était pour cela que Sirius était resté dans la chambre d'Alicia sous sa forme de chien. « Ambrose et Eve Davies sont encore en bonne santé, et cela plus d'une semaine qu'Alicia est arrivée à Poudlard. Si quelqu'un avait dû les tuer, je pense que maintenant, cela aurait été fait. Ce qui implique fortement que Roger, s'il l'a fait, a suivi ses ordres à la lettre. De plus… Si Roger est celui qui l'a fait, cela signifie qu'il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier d'autres personne pour protéger sa propre famille. C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu un mangemort en premier lieu. Et beaucoup de monde ne l'aurait pas blâmé. C'est comme si sa famille était détenue en otage après tout. Mais bon. Si l'ancien contact de Roger réussissait à atteindre Alicia, et si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait aider son père en donnant certaines informations, comme le fait que Ginny soit ta petite amie…. Et puis il y a encore la possibilité qu'elle l'ai fait elle-même. Et tué Roger. Ou du moins qu'elle l'ai mis dans une position où il ne peut pas fournir d'alibi à son père. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être choquée maintenant. « Tu penses qu'elle piègerait son propre père ? Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle est née de moldus. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un né de moldu mangemort. »

Sirius les regarda tous avec gravité. « Au contraire. Voldemort serait probablement hautement amusé de pouvoir forcer une sorcière née de moldus à faire cela. Et en tous cas, Roger travaillait pour protéger sa famille. Comment savons-nous qu'Alicia ne fait pas de même ? D'une certaine manière, que son père aille en prison pourrait être quelque chose qui le protège. La prison moldue l'écartera sans doute des couloirs du pouvoir de Whitehall. Je commence à avoir le très mauvais pressentiment que Voldemort a infiltré le gouvernement moldu à travers Roger et qu'il va mettre tous ces gens en danger, et Alicia aurait pu voir cela comme la seule manière de sortir son père de son poste et de le mettre en sûreté… Même si c'est en prison. Une tentative désespérée, bien sûr, mais bien que la manière traditionnelle de faire perdre son travail à un député était de le coincer dans une histoire de fesse, le public ne répond plus de la même manière de nos jours. Et qui sait ? Elle aurait pu supprimer Roger elle-même, pour rendre le cas de son père encore pire… »

« Laisse-moi remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. » dit Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Tu as engagé un avocat pour le père d'Alicia, même si tu penses qu'elle a pu le piéger ? Alors nous aurions pu prendre notre repas de Noël avec une meurtrière ? »

Sirius grimaça. « Mes théories changent d'une heure sur l'autre, Ron. C'est un sac de nœud. Severus et Arabella, heu, les professeurs Rogue et Figg ne savent pas quoi penser non plus. Et Albus a lancé tous ses opérationnels à la rechercher Roger Davies maintenant. »

Harry fut alarmé. « Tous ? Alors cette affaire a pris le pas sur toutes les autres ? Est-ce sage ? Et pour la Gringott ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Bien, peut-être pas tous. La plupart. Mais bon, là dedans on a affaire à des gens qui ont beaucoup de pouvoir dans le gouvernement moldu, et il semblait prudent de suivre la piste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Et plus important encore, nous devons déterminer quel est le but originel de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas que c'était l'élection de Mr Spinnet. Il y a plus à cela… »

Sirius grimaça et se passa la main sur le visage. Sa mère apparut à la porte du salon, l'air surpris. « Oh, Sirius ! Et Harry ! Bienvenue à la maison ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous veniez tous ce soir. Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! » Sirius se força à sourire quand il vit sa mère et il s'avança à grands pas vers elle, bras ouverts.

« Joyeux Noël maman. Je pense que tu te souviens de Ginny, Hermione et Ron, qui étaient là cet été ? Et voici Neville Londubat. »

Ron alla vers la porte de façon à pouvoir lui serrer la main, et Neville aussi. Elle tint la main de Neville un instant, regardant son visage. « Londubat ? Pas le garçon de Frank et Gemma Londubat ? »

Il acquiesça timidement et elle lui sourit. « Gemma était à l'école avec mes filles ! Ursula et elle formaient une sacrée paire, vous savez. Elles se sont presque battues pour savoir qui allait avoir Franck… » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Neville, et il rougit. Harry imagina qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel sur la jeunesse de ses parents.

« Bien, sans vouloir vous vexer, je suis assez content que ce soit ma mère qui l'ai eut. » dit doucement Neville. Callisto Black lui mit la main sur le bras et lui sourit.

« Confidence pour confidence, moi aussi. Je trouve que Allan va très bien avec Ursula, et je pense que Franck et Gemma formaient un couple adorable. » Elle regarda Neville avec tristesse. « Je suis désolée pour ce qui leur est arrivé… »

Il acquiesça. « Merci Madame. » dit-il calmement, montrant une maturité à laquelle Harry s'habituait finalement.

« Comme vous êtes tous ici, pourquoi ne rejoignez vous pas les autres dans la piscine ? Cass et Floyd sont chez les parents de Floyd, mais Ursula et Alan sont en bas avec Leo et Mercy. Les enfants les occupent bien cependant. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne diraient pas non à un peu d'aide… » Ses yeux brillaient comme elle les regardait, se ridant au bord, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui sourire. Soudain, la tension de Bout-du-Lard semblait très loin.

Ils grimpèrent tous les escalier vers les chambres où ils resteraient. Neville alla dans la chambre de Leo et Orion, tandis que Sirius allait dans sa propre chambre et que Hermione et Ginny allaient dans la chambre d'amis. Après avoir enfilé leur maillot de bain, Ron et Harry redescendaient les escaliers quand Ron suggéra qu'ils s'arrêtent à la chambre de Sirius afin qu'il puisse lui demander quelque chose.

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit. Ron frappa, et après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius apparut, habillé pour aller se baigner. « Prêts ? » leur demanda-t-il, souriant, ayant clairement besoin de se libérer de ses tensions avec un peu d'exercice physique.

« Bien, en fait, » dit Ron, sa voix tremblant pour quelque raison, « j'étais curieux de quelque chose. Tu as dit que tous les opérationnels travaillaient sur le cas de Mr Spinnet. Est-ce que cela signifie que personne ne recherche plus ma sœur ? »

Sirius eut l'air surpris. « Bien, c'est un fait. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de mentionner cela. J'ai peur que nous devions mettre des priorités, Ron, et comme il n'y a eu aucune piste dernièrement… »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Je veux dire… Je comprends. Les priorités et tout. »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil. Depuis quand Ron ne voulait plus retrouver son autre sœur ? « Tu veux quand même que l'on retrouve Annie ? » dit-il à son ami. Ron le regarda d'un visage inexpressif.

« Heu, oui. Bien sûr. Pas que le repas de Noël d'aujourd'hui aurait exactement été une bonne publicité pour les Weasley, bien sûr. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée pendant cette dispute. C'était une foutue guerre civile. »

Harry fut encore plus étonné. « Oui, je suppose. Pas qu'elle tomberait comme cela du ciel. Je veux dire, elle ne se souvient de rien de sa vie précédente après tout. »

Ron referma sa bouche et les regarda tous les deux. Il se tourna et quitta la pièce, leur disant par dessus son épaule « Allons jute nager. » avant de descendre les escaliers. Sirius regarda Harry.

« C'était quoi tout cela ? » demanda son parrain.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. » Il fit une pause, puis dit très rapidement « Pour Draco Malfoy… »

« Non. »

Harry soupira. Il était clair que Sirius n'allait pas changer d'avis.

Ils suivirent Ron dans les escaliers et furent bientôt dans les donjons. Quand ils arrivèrent à la piscine, ils trouvèrent la sœur de Sirius, Ursula, et son mari, Alan, dans la piscine avec Leo, neuf ans, et Mercy, sept ans. Les yeux presque blancs de Mercy dérangeaient toujours autant Harry. Ginny, Neville et Hermione étaient déjà là. Harry pouvait voir que Ron était déçu qu'elle ne porte pas le bikini de la photo de Corfou qu'elle avait envoyée à Harry. Elle et Ginny portaient des maillots une pièce turquoise (Hermione) et pourpre (Ginny). Harry avait des difficultés à ne pas fixer Ginny, malgré le fait que certaines parties de son corps soient complètement couvertes, elles étaient moulées de près par le tissu pourpre…

Ron le tapa du dos de la main. Cela faisait plus mal que ce que Harry aurait aimé. « Tu te rince l'œil sur les fesses de ma sœur ? » lui grogna Ron dans sa barbe.

Harry se frotta le bras. « Ressaisis-toi. Si je ne suis pas sensé laisser apparaître aux 'extérieurs' qu'il y a quoique ce soit entre moi et Ginny, tu ne peux pas non plus passer en mode grand frère protecteur. Les Pierson ne doivent rien savoir de cela, tu te souviens ? Le seul couple parmi nous, c'est officiellement Hermione et toi. »

« Bien, alors, tu vas te souvenir de garder tes yeux sur une partie de l'anatomie plus neutre quand tu regardes Ginny, d'accord ? » lui souffla Ron.

Harry soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

Ils s'amusèrent dans la piscine un moment, mais comme la soirée s'allongeait, Ursula et Alan décidèrent de prendre les enfants au lit. Sirius et Harry étaient adossés au bord de la piscine quand Harry lui demanda ce qu'allait faire Rodney Jeffries. Sirius hésita un moment.

« Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, Harry, comme ta tante est dans son organisation maintenant, mais à chaque fois que je pars et que je passe du temps avec ses gens, ça me frappe de plus en plus… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est comme un culte. C'est assez dérangeant. Et puis il y a des projets pour un grand rassemblement au printemps. Je ne sais pas encore où. Je sais que ce doit être en extérieur. Dans un endroit ouvert. Pour permettre à autant de gens que possible d'être là. J'essaye d'en apprendre plus. »

Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point Neville nageait près d'eux. Il alla jusqu'au bord de la piscine et appuya son menton sur ses bras. « Je vous ai entendu parler de Rodney Jeffries ? Il est brillant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se redressa, écartillant les yeux. « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis cela ? »

« Bien, il a guéri mon oncle Algie, n'est-ce pas ? Tante Enid, oncle Algie et mamie descendent toujours à Blackpool Pier pour la Bonfire Night, parce que, bien… » Il regarda les filles et Ron, pour voir s'ils écoutaient. « Vous me promettez de ne pas le dire ? » Harry et Sirius acquiescèrent sans rien dire. « Ils aiment saboter la Bonfire. Vous savez, comme Guy Fawkes était un sorcier, et qu'il a été piégé dans le complot de la poudre à canon… »

Sirius se pencha en avant. Harry se souvint vaguement de cela en histoire de la magie. Il savait que c'était une autre raison de la haine des Serpentards pour les moldus et les nés de moldus. Un jour férié moldu qui avait la mise au bûcher d'une effigie représentant un sorcier à son centre. Harry se demandait pourquoi ce jour n'était pas férié pour les sorciers quand il avait commencé Poudlard, mais cela avait parfaitement du sens. « Continue. » dit Sirius à Neville.

« Bien, oncle Algie est, hum, un petit peu… prompt à déclencher des accidents. » dit Neville en rougissant. Harry essaya de ne pas rire. « A la place d'éteindre le feu de manière à ce que personne ne sache qu'il l'avait fait, il s'est mis le feu à lui-même. Mais avant que tante Enid ou mamie n'aient pu l'atteindre… Ce Rodney Jeffries l'avait guéri… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « J'ai lu dans un journal un article à ce sujet. Il disait qu'il avait guéri un jeune homme. »

Neville haussa les épaules. « Oncle Algie fait jeune pour son âge. Lui et tante Enid adorent Jeffries. Depuis octobre, ils voyagent avec lui aussi. Et d'autres sorciers et sorcières le font aussi. Tout le monde aime Rodney Jeffries… »

Harry pensa au vicaire de Little Whinging, Mr Babcock, et au Draco Forbes. Tout le monde n'aimait pas Rodney Jeffries. Il était content de ne pas avoir rendu publique la guérison de son dos par Jeffries.

« Heu, c'est super, Nev. C'est super. »

Neville repartit nager, et Harry regarda Sirius d'un air interrogateur. Alors. Des sorciers et des sorcières le trouvaient merveilleux. L'homme qui avait été guéri était l'oncle de Neville. Et maintenant ? se demanda Harry. Mais avec Neville si près, ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure de parler davantage de Rodney Jeffries, et le cas de Mr Spinnet était plus prioritaire de toutes façons.

Après qu'ils soient remontés dans leurs chambres et se soient préparés à se mettre au lit, Ron demanda à Harry s'il pouvait lui emprunter un peu de parchemin et Hedwige pour envoyer une lettre. Harry lui indiqua le bureau, et Ron s'assit pour écrire, la plume grattant le parchemin pendant quelques temps. Quand il eut fini, Ron le replia et écrivit un nom sur l'extérieur, puis le scella avec de la cire pourpre qui était sur le bureau. A un moment, quand Harry était passé derrière Ron qui écrivait, pour aller dans la salle de bain, ce dernier avait hâtivement recouvert la lettre afin que Harry ne puisse pas la voir. Harry avait continué son chemin perplexe, mais ne voulant pas montrer à Ron qu'il s'en souciait.

Ron partit pour monter sur le toit, où Hedwige était, et Harry se faufila jusqu'au bureau. Il tâta légèrement le sous-main. Il y avait des traces dessus là où Ron avait écrit. Il sortit sa baguette et chuchota « Crayonnaise. ». Le bout de sa baguette était maintenant recouvert de graphite, comme un crayon. De l'un des tiroirs du bureau, il sortit une feuille de papier très fin qu'il utilisait pour emballer les cadeaux, et il passa le bout de la baguette dessus, contre le sous-main. Les mots que Ron avait écrits apparurent.

Harry loucha dessus. Il ne pouvait en deviner qu'une partie parce que les écritures se chevauchaient, mais quand Ron avait adressé la lettre, il l'avait posée sur une autre partie du sous-main. En dépit de cela, le nom de la personne à qui Ron avait écrit la lettre était en partie recouvert par d'autres choses, et tout ce que Harry put lire était « soins de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. »

Ron écrivait juste à son docteur, pensa Harry, rendant sa baguette normale, se sentant vaguement coupable de l'avoir espionné. Il froissa le papier et le jeta dans la corbeille, et après cela, il se glissa dans son lit et il s'était presque endormi quand Ron revint. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et éteignirent les lumières. Harry avait les yeux ouverts dans le noir. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Quelque chose qu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil quand il avait fait les frottis sur le sous-main…

Quand Ron se mit à ronfler fort à côté de lui, il se glissa hors du lit et saisit à tâtons la corbeille à côté du bureau, la prenant dans la salle de bain avec lui. Il repêcha le papier froissé et le regarda à nouveau, se concentrant sur ces phrases qui se chevauchaient. Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, ce que son esprit avait vu plus tôt, très brièvement…

Ron écrivait à quelqu'un à Ste Mangouste, certes.

Mais ce n'était pas son docteur.

xxxxx

Notes de l'auteur : Broome Park, dans le Kent, est en fait sur le paroisse de Barham, à mi-chemin entre Canterbury et Douvres. Alors que je ne pouvais pas résister à utiliser le nom de « Broome » pour un domaine de sorcier (NDT : broom balai), c'est en fait un club de golf, fermé au public. (Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils veulent vous faire croire… Pouvons-nous parler de sort repousse-moldus ?) Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse auprès des propriétaires du club de golf de Broome Park de leur avoir temporairement emprunté leur nom, et espère sincèrement que personne ne transplane sur leurs greens quand quelqu'un essaye de putter. Spécialement s'il a laissé ses habits derrière lui.


	44. Chap 19

Harry Potter et le Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre dix-neuf

Innovations

Les forces qui encouragèrent l'innovation dans le design des meubles étaient absentes dans la construction des maisons. Les maisons du dix-huitième siècle n'ont pas incorporé d'innovations majeures dans les technologies domestiques. On a suggéré que tant qu'un grand nombre de serviteurs était disponible pour allumer les bougies, s'occuper des cheminées, réchauffer et porter l'eau, et vider les pots de chambre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'incitations à améliorer l'éclairage, le chauffage, l'approvisionnement en eau et les sanitaires.

--Witold Rybczynski, Home: A Short History of an Idea

Le Boxing Day se leva, clair et brillant. Cependant, à son avis, Harry n'aurait pas dû savoir comme le jour de Boxing Day se levait, parce qu'il n'aurait sacrément pas dû être réveillé à l'aube.

Malheureusement, il fut bien trop conscient que le jour venait de se lever parce qu'Hermione arriva en hurlant dans sa chambre, portant sa robe de chambre et une chemise de nuit, les secouant Ron et lui en poussant des cris perçants hystériques. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle nous n'aurions pas dû venir hier ! Je le savais, mais j'ai oublié hier à cause de la dispute avec ta maman ! » se plaignit-elle à Ron.

Ron et Harry s'assirent dans le lit, groggys, et ils se frottèrent les yeux. Ron fit travailler ses mâchoires, dormeur, et Harry sourcilla quand il sentit un peu de l'haleine matinale de Ron. « D'accord, Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici hier ? » gronda Ron, à moitié endormi.

« C'est Boxing Day ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, faisant se couvrir les oreilles, à cause de la douleur, à Harry.

« Et alors ? » dirent Ron et Harry, à l'unisson.

« Les elfes ! »

« Ooooh ! » firent les deux garçons, comprenant maintenant. Quand ils avaient prévu de passer le nuit de Noël à Bout-du-Lard, ils avaient aussi prévu de revenir au château pour Boxing Day. Cette année serait la troisième où la nouvelle ancienne tradition serait observée. Hermione était habituellement celle qui s'occupait de faire tourner les choses, comme cela avait été son idée à l'origine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites, ooooh ! » s'écria-t-elle, indignée, les mains sur ses hanches. « Je suis sur une île dans le fjord de Clyde à des miles et des miles des Grampians Highlands et du château de Poudlard. Boxing Day est mon idée ! De quoi vais-je avoir l'air si je le manque ? Hmm ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais me tenir la tête droite après cela ? Je serai ridiculisée ! »

A cela, Ron éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes. Harry fut choqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment Ron pour se moquer d'Hermione de cette manière, spécialement maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. « Tu plaisantes. » réussit-il à dire avec quelques difficultés, au milieu de ses rires. Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le foudroya du regard.

« Certainement pas. Que vais-je faire ? »

Ron lui tendit le bras et dit. « Viens ici. » avec un ton affectueux dans sa voix, lui souriant. Elle alla vers lui, l'air encore vexée, et il la tira pour la faire s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, ses bras autour d'elle. Il embrassa sa tempe gentiment et dit doucement. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu t'appelles », répondit-il pour elle, « Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse, mais une femme qui oublie encore parfois qu'elle est une sorcière. Bon sang, Hermione, tu viens d'avoir ton permis de transplaner, et même si tu ne l'avais pas, tu es dans une maison dont la cheminée est sur le réseau de cheminette. Même Ginny et moi, sans permis, pouvons utiliser le feu pour nous rendre à Bout-du-Lard en un clin d'œil, et ensuite, nous pourrons remplacer notre course matinale par un petit jogging du village au château. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne puissions pas tous être de retour à Poudlard pour passer plein de temps à nettoyer, cuisiner et attacher les mains des elfes de maison dans leur dos afin qu'ils ne puissent rien nettoyer. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tu ne va pas manquer Boxing Day. »

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre lui, puis elle émit un petit rire. « Je suis désolée, Ron. Pour toi aussi, Harry. Vous devez penser que je suis folle. J'ai une excuse, pourtant. Peut-être que tu comprendras Harry… »

« Pourquoi pas moi ? » dit Ron, l'air un peu blessé.

« Parce que tu as toujours su que tu étais un sorcier. Pas Harry. En tous cas, la raison est que… Il y a de nombreux matins où je me réveille et où je m'attends vraiment à découvrir que ce six dernières années et demie ont été un rêve. L'idée que je suis une sorcière semble encore être trop belle pour être vraie, même avec toutes les choses que nous avons vécu. Peut-être que dans vingt ans, cela changera, mais je ne me lève toujours pas en pensant automatiquement 'Je suis une sorcière, alors je peux apprendre l'emplacement d'un endroit, et y penser très fort, et puis juste me transporter là-bas en un clin d'œil en utilisant ma baguette.' » Elle sourit à Ron. « Je sais que ça a l'air stupide. Tu n'as probablement jamais vécu cet espèce de folie… »

Harry sourit tristement. « Je n'ai pas cessé de souhaiter que j'allais me réveiller et découvrir que c'était un rêve quand j'étais dans mon autre vie. La salle commune de Serpentard, par exemple, est l'un des endroits les plus déprimant du monde. »

Ron acquiesça. « Oui, je me souviens. On aurait dit que le crapaud de Neville y avait explosé, ou vomi sur tout. Vert mare, vert olive, puce, chartreuse… S'il y avait une nuance de vert horrible, elle était forcément dans cette pièce. »

« Tu n'es allé là-bas qu'une fois. J'y ai vécu pendant cinq ans et demi. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais mal réagi jusqu'au commencement de ma sixième année. Avant cela, je ne savais pas à quel point la salle commune de Griffondor était. » Il rit.

Ils souriaient tous maintenant, et Ron embrassa rapidement Hermione sur la joue. « Ca va maintenant ? Le Boxing Day te tarde ? Nous serons habillés dans quelques minutes, et puis nous pourrons prendre notre petit déjeuner et partir pour Pré-au-Lard. Et la prochaine fois… parle-moi avant de commencer à t'exciter, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa rapidement avant de quitter la pièce, une joie calme sur son visage qui fit sourire Harry. Il alla chercher des habits dans sa garde-robe, secouant la tête.

« Tu deviens très bon pour la gérer. »

« Bien, l'an dernier a été particulièrement bonne pour s'entraîner à cela, comme tu étais en quelque sorte manquant à l'appel quand tu étais dans la même pièce que nous. Elle s'énervait beaucoup sur toi. »

Harry acquiesça. « Désolé pour cela. Et… Je ne pourrai probablement pas assez le dire… Je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai réagi à ce que tu as dit au Terrier, avant la sixième année… »

Ron balaya ses excuses d'un geste, ouvrant un tiroir et sortant une paire de vieux jeans. « Je t'ai dit, Harry. J'étais celui qui étais en faute là. J'ai été incroyablement dénué de tact et je n'avais pas à dire ce que j'ai dit, et c'était largement pour mon propre intérêt. Tu avais raison d'être en colère. »

« Mais même si c'était dénué de tact et que tu avais des intérêts, tu avais aussi raison. Et j'aurais dû le voir, et en finir avec Hermione au lieu de faire traîner cela et de commettre ma propre manœuvre dénuée de tact en te l'offrant comme cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Ron grimaça en laçant ses vieilles baskets. « Bien, je ne vais pas discuter cela. C'était très mal jugé, » dit-il simplement, « mais de l'eau est passée sous les ponts maintenant. Nous sommes tous les trois encore amis, et j'ai même appris à avoir un peu de tact, comme tu as vu. Si je peux le faire, tout le monde peut y arriver. » dit-il en souriant.

« C'est vrai. » dit Harry, prêt à bondit de côté, mais Ron fit seulement semblant de le frapper, souriant toujours.

« Ton haleine de bon matin n'est pas un lit de rose non plus. J'aurais pu le dire, avant… »

« Non, je voulais dire… En première année, tu as été responsable de la faire s'enfuir et se faire presque tuer par un troll parce que tu l'as tellement bouleversée qu'elle est allée crier dans les toilettes. Et puis il y a eu le 'Tu es une sorcière ou non ?' quand nous étions dans le filet du diable… Ce matin, il y avait une énorme amélioration par rapport à cela. »

« Oui. » Ron s'arrêta avec la main sur la poignée et eut l'air pensif. « Hermione et moi parlions de cela l'an dernier. De quand elle était allée pleurer dans les toilettes, je veux dire. Et pour la troisième année, quand j'étais tellement énervé quand il semblait que Pattenrond avait mangé Croûtard… Trop dommage qu'il n'ait pas mangé Pettigrew pour de bon, eh ? Elle a dit qu'elle était très ennuyée avec elle-même quand elle réagissait à quand j'étais en colère contre elle. Sur des choses comme Pattenrond. Et Krum en quatrième année. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire que tout ce que je disais ne devrait pas compter autant pour elle, et elle se convainquait que cela n'avait pas d'importance. »

Harry renifla. « C'est la reine de la dénégation. C'était. N'importe qui avec des yeux pouvait voir que cela comptait beaucoup pour elle. Si tu lui disais un mot de travers, elle était de mauvaise humeur toute la journée avec tout le monde. Même avoir plus de cent-dix sur cent avec Flitwick ne la réjouissait pas. Si tu lui disais quelque chose de gentil, elle était tout sourire. » Il secoua son index en direction de Ron. « Tu ne devrais pas abuser de ce pouvoir, tu sais. »

« Oui, bien, sa revanche a été d'aller au bal de Noël avec Krum. Merci mon Dieu, les bals sont une exception et pas la règle à Poudlard ! Ce soir là, elle a eu le pouvoir de me rendre complètement misérable… »

« Je dirais que tu lui as rendu cette faveur, quand tu parlais de 'Fraterniser avec l'ennemi'. Oh, et tu as réussi à rendre Padma misérable tant que tu y étais. Deux pour le prix d'une. »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air terriblement à plaindre quand elle était en train de danser avec Krum. Et Padma a rencontré un gentil garçon de Beauxbatons. »

« Hermione n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste quand vous avez eu cette dispute dans la salle commune après. »

Il grimaça. « Pourrions-nous ne plus évoquer les épisodes dans lesquels j'étais un tel crétin ? »

Harry acquiesça. « D'accord. Je ne suis pas mieux que toi franchement. Je ne peux pas croire au temps que j'ai passé à rêver à Cho alors que Ginny était devant mon nez. »

Ron fit la tête. « Allons-y. Avant que tu ne commences à raconter à quel point ma sœur est merveilleuse. Eurk. »

Harry rit. Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent Hermione et Ginny les attendant. Harry sentit un grand sourire se glisser sur son visage en voyant Ginny, et il réalisa qu'il était pareil avec elle que Hermione l'était pour Ron. Si elle était en colère avec lui, sa journée était ruinée. Un sourire bienveillant, et la journée était soudain sauvée. Cela avait été dur pendant un moment.

Ils retrouvèrent Neville et Sirius dans la cuisine pour un rapide petit déjeuner avant d'aller dans le salon pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette. « Une bonne règle à se rappeler » leur avait enseigné Sirius, « est de ne transplaner que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Si l'on n'a pas besoin de transplaner, on ne le fait pas. Il y a toujours des risques, et c'est mieux de limiter votre usage du transplanage quand vous le pouvez. »

Contents de voir que personne à Bout-du-Lard ne s'était encore réveillé, ils sortirent par la porte de devant et coururent jusqu'au château, Sirius les suivant sous sa forme de chien. Neville fermait la marche, haletant bruyamment, comme c'était le seul qui n'était pas habitué aux courses matinales. Ils ralentirent un peu pour être gentils avec lui. Harry courut au côté de Ginny. Elle se tourna et lui sourit, et il sentit se répandre en lui une chaleur intérieure. Tournant son visage vers le château, il décida que pour une fois, Boxing Day lui tardait ainsi que travailler côte à côte avec elle. Il pouvait penser à de pires façons de passer une journée.

xxxxx

Il s'avéra que le Boxing Day signifia écouter Draco Malfoy pleurnicher sur sa destitution toute la journée. Et sur le travail.

« Quand je sortirais de cette foutue pseudo école, » grogna-t-il, portant de nombreuses robes d'école sur les bras dans les escaliers avec Ron et Harry, « je vais faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour redevenir riche, et j'aurais des elfes de maison qui m'attendront trois-cent-soixante cinq jours pas an. Pas de cette bêtise de Boxing Day. Plus de foutu travail manuel. Je suis un Malfoy. Je ne suis pas destiné à faire jardinier ou blanchisseur. »

« Oui, » dit Ron, roulant les yeux et portant lui-même une belle quantité de robes. « parce que c'est comme cela que ça marche. Tu veux être riche, et bang ! Tu es riche. Tous les gens pauvre du monde doivent vouloir être pauvre. »

Draco Malfoy renifla. « Non, on ne peut simplement pas vouloir être riche, Weasley. On doit connaître des gens. Des contacts. On fait une faveur à quelque chose de puissant, qui te rendra ensuite la pareille. La réciprocité. Voilà comment marche le monde. On choisit quelqu'un, le bon quelqu'un, pour qu'il te doive quelque chose, et on peut remplir son propre chèque en blanc. »

Il sembla réjoui par cette pensée et commença à siffler en continuant à descendre les escaliers vers la blanchisserie de l'école, tenant les robes. Harry et Ron restèrent sur les marches au-dessus de lui, échangeant des regards nerveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il veut dire par là ? » chuchota Ron à Harry.

« Je sais pas. » dit doucement Harry. « Mais maintenant, tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée que j'essaye d'être ami avec lui ? »

Ils recommencèrent à avancer. Harry avait des difficultés à ne pas marcher sur les robes qu'il portait. « Quoique tu fasses, Harry, » dit Ron du coin des lèvres, « ne lui tourne jamais le dos. » Harry acquiesça.

Ils durent se baisser pour entrer dans la blanchisserie, comme la porte ne mesurait que quatre pieds de haut. Ron dut se mettre à genoux et encore se baisser pour passer. Il fit tomber des robes en avançant, et une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la laverie, il se plia en deux, essayant de ramasser les robes qu'il avait tombées, et en tombant d'autres. Harry soupira et tendit sa main en disant « Accio. » quelque peu paresseusement. La dernière robe que Ron avait fait tomber jaillit dans sa main et il l'ajouta à la pile qu'il portait.

« Crâneur. » grommela Ron. Harry lui sourit.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous déplacer dans le château comme les elfes. Nous devons avoir quelques avantages. »

Ils donnèrent les robes à des élèves plus jeunes qui veillaient à ce que les énormes panier où étaient les habits soient lavés par des machineries magiques. De l'autre côté de l'énorme pièce bruyante, Hermione, Ginny et Zoey Russel classaient magiquement les habits propres, avec d'autres élèves d'autres maisons que Harry ne connaissait pas. Ils utilisaient ensuite des sorts de répulsion pour renvoyer les piles d'habits proprement pliées dans les bons dortoirs. Il y avait des conduits conduisant aux dortoirs que les élèves ne voyaient jamais. Harry remarqua que les petites trappes portaient les couleurs de la maison avec le numéro de l'année approprié peint dessus. Il y en avait vingt-huit en tout, quatre rangées de sept portes chacune.

Ron donna à Hermione un baiser sur la joue quand il la vit. « Tu t'occupes d'une opération impressionnante ici. » lui dit-il comme elle agitait sa baguette et envoyé une pile d'habits proprement pliée vers la petite trappe bleue avec un 3 peint dessus. « Si tu peux faire cela avec des sorts de répulsion, je suppose que nous aurions pu utiliser des sorts d'attraction pour amener les habits ici. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que nous pouvions faire cela ? »

Elle lui haussa les sourcils et eut un rictus. « Tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? » dit-elle, ayant l'air d'essayer très fort de ne pas rire. Ron rit à la place, ses yeux bleus se rétrécissant, ayant l'air plus heureux que Harry ne l'avait vu depuis bien longtemps.

« Je suppose que je méritais cela. » dit-il, souriant encore comme il prit Hermione dans ses bras, un air affamé dans ses yeux que Harry reconnut.

Elle se colora, le regardant avec amour, puis le frappa légèrement sur le torse, le réprimandant. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas trouvé cela tout seul ? Spécialement toi, Harry. » dit-elle, regardant derrière le bras de Ron et roulant les yeux. « Je t'ai vu simplement attirer cette robe que Ron avait faite tomber, et sans baguette en plus. Je ne sais pas quelle est ton excuse Malfoy. Harry est habitué à travailler dur au moins. J'aurais pensé que tu étais assez paresseux pour y penser. »

Elle se sépara gentiment de Ron, et alla vers le mur avec les petites trappes. Quand elle était de dos, Draco Malfoy lui fit un geste impoli, auquel Ron répondit de la même manière. Hermione était oublieuse de la pantomime derrière elle. « Ces conduits sont quelque chose de nouveau que j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore l'an dernier. » continua-t-elle. « Comme nous devons nous déplacer de manière conventionnelle dans le château, je lui ai demandé si nous pourrions avoir quelque chose comme cela pour nous aider. Spécialement comme le but ultime de l'école devrait être d'avoir une main d'œuvre plus diverse et payée, incluant des non-elfes… »

Harry n'écoutait cependant Hermione que d'une oreille distraite. Il regardait Ginny, qui portait des jeans assez serrés et un chemisier blanc de l'école, le col ouvert, avec les manches relevées. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une queue de cheval désordonnée, des mèches plaquées par l'humidité contre son visage, qui était un peu rouge à cause de la chaleur de l'air humide de la blanchisserie. Il lui sourit et elle continua à agiter sa baguette vers la pile d'habits devant elle. Les chemises et les pulls se plièrent en rectangle bien propres, les manches se glissèrent en-dessous, et ils s'empilèrent sur la table devant elle. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme Ron avait fait à Hermione. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sourit, avant qu'une expression frappé d'horreur n'imprime son visage, suivie par une pure furie.

« Harry Potter ! » cria-t-elle. « Comment oses-tu ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ? » Elle se recula et pointa sa baguette sur lui maintenant. Il déglutit et lança un regard de côté à Draco Malfoy pour voir quelle était sa réaction. Draco semblait content que Ginny ne pointe pas sa baguette sur lui. « Je pensais avoir été très claire sur ce que je ressentais pour toi ! » cria-t-elle, sa voix tremblant juste un petit peu.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la salle caverneuse, et Harry se sentir devenir écarlate. « Je… C'est que, je ne… C'est pour dire… Pas réfléchi… » bégaya-t-il. C'était vrai. Il avait été idiot. Son problème était que lorsqu'il la voyait, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. En ce moment cependant, ils étaient entourés par d'autres élèves qui n'étaient pas rentrés à la maison pour les vacances, des élèves qui étaient choqués que Ginny Weasley non seulement cria sur le préfet en chef, mais que ce soit en plus Harry Potter. La plus grande partie de la population de Poudlard n'avait pas été au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre elle, Draco Malfoy, Harry et Mariah Kirkner, et ceux qui voyaient ce spectacle maintenant étaient complètement choqués.

« Hum », bégaya Harry. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'ai pas réfléchi. » dit-il encore.

« Je peux le voir ! » dit-elle acidement, avec mépris. Bon sang Ginny, pensa-t-il. Tu es bien trop bonne à ce jeu. Et je suis bien trop mauvais. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas été mis au courant du grand plan…

Ron le regarda avec compassion, puis l'écarta de Ginny, gentiment mais fermement, lui chuchotant, « Tu devrais probablement partir. ». Il choisit de rester derrière dans la blanchisserie pour être avec Hermione. Harry et Draco partirent vers d'autres corvées. Après s'être accroupis pour repasser par la porte à la taille des elfes, Harry marchait assez dégoûté. Il se sentait très stupide. Draco lui donna une tape dans le dos, secouant la tête. « Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'ai pas lancé un maléfice. A quoi pensais-tu, idiot ? » Il avait presque l'air compatissant.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je sais pas. » Mais il pensa à une excuse. « Pendant un moment… Je pense que j'ai oublié où et quand j'étais. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour dans mon autre vie, quand nous étions ensemble… »

Draco acquiesça. « Je me demandais si c'était cela. Tu avais une drôle de tête, comme si tu n'était pas vraiment là. » Harry le regarda, souriant tristement, sentant un malaise parce qu'il trompait Draco qui était tellement comme son ancien ami. A part de le traiter d'idiot (ce que Draco avait quelques fois fait dans son autre vie d'une manière amicale), il ne l'avait pas insulté ou accusé d'être en cachette avec Ginny. Harry aurait presque aimé qu'il le fasse. Il pensa à Sirius lui interdisant de dire à Draco pour Ginny et lui. Comment pourrait-il jamais forger une vraie amitié avec Draco s'il lui cachait ce secret ?

Après un nettoyage des sols (avec d'autres grommellements de Draco, bien qu'ils aient tous les deux utilisé leurs baguettes pour contrôler les serpillières), ils étaient sensés se rendre aux cuisines, où le déjeuner était en cours de préparation. Harry trouva Neville en train de superviser des élèves plus jeunes qui utilisaient leurs baguettes pour faire voler la nourriture ici et là, dans les casseroles et dans les fours, sur les planches à découper où les couteaux hachaient les légumes, le métal étincelant. Harry contourna avec précaution ce hachoir sans hacheur, allant vers Neville.

« Ho, Harry ! Bien. Nous avons un problème. Nos sorts d'attractions ne marchent pas sur les celliers. Peut-être, soit quelque chose de magique est en bas qui empêche la nourriture de monter quand nous en avons besoin, ou nous sommes vraiment à cour de pommes de terres, de carottes et d'oignons, ce qui semble peu probable. Je pense que cela pourrait être un épouvantard. Tu pourrais aller voir ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance aux élèves plus jeunes pour garder leur sang froid s'ils se trouvent face à un épouvantard. Ils sont pour la plupart en deuxième et troisième année. »

Harry lui sourit. Neville était responsable, confiant et sûr de lui. Draco lui lança un regard coléreux et commença à suivre Harry. Neville lui mit la main sur son torse, l'arrêtant. « Tu restes là, Malfoy. J'ai autre chose pour toi. »

Harry essaya très dur de ne pas rire. Neville aimait clairement donner des ordres à Draco Malfoy. Bien, pensa-t-il. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne se porte pas volontaire pour être responsable de quelque chose de particulier. On reçoit des ordres toute la journée.

Le regard noir de Draco s'assombrit. « Quoi, tu penses que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un stupide épouvantard, Londubat ? »

Neville le regarda calmement. « Oui. » dit-il simplement, ne s'évertuant pas à lui donner de raisons. « Tu peux écraser les pommes de terre. » dit-il, montrant de la tête des marmites sur le feu avec des nuages de vapeur au-dessus. « Attention quand tu les videras. » dit-il « On peut se faire de méchantes brûlures simplement avec la vapeur. » Un sourire jouait au coin des lèvres de Neville.

Harry se força à apparaître à nouveau sobre quand Draco le regarda. Il haussa les épaules et adressa à Draco un regard compatissant avant de se mettre à descendre les marches humides qui conduisaient jusqu'aux celliers, se préparant au froid intérieur qu'il savait qu'il ressentirait quand l'épouvantard se rapprocherait de lui et sentirait sa peur des détraqueurs. Il se souvint être descendu dans les celliers de la même façon quand il était dans son autre vie, quand son papa leur enseignait à faire face à un épouvantard en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Il atteignit le bas des marches et il n'avait toujours pas ressenti la vague de froid. Harry s'avança lentement, avec précautions, baguette en avant, puis il s'arrêta et déglutit. Et si ce n'était pas un épouvantard ? Et si c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant ? Qui savait quelles choses étranges vivaient dans les fondations du château ? Personne n'avait suspecté qu'un basilic avait vécu dans une chambre secrète pendant un millénaire.

Il ouvrit la porte du stock de pommes de terre et se tint prudemment en retrait, scrutant l'obscurité. Rien ne se produisit, alors il commença à refermer la porte. Quand un petit bruit se fit entendre dans les profondeurs de la pièce, il se figea. Calme-toi, Potter, se dit-il. Utilise ta tête. Il chuchota « Lumos. » et tendit sa baguette, envoyant une faible lueur dans l'obscurité. Debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, plaquée contre le mur, entourée de sacs de pommes de terre, se trouvait Ginny.

Ginny ! pensa-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai si peur de Ginny maintenant que les épouvantards ne se transforment plus en détraqueurs mais en elle ?

Elle bondit en avant et lança ses bras autour de lui. Elle était chaude et solide, et il ne savait pas que faire. Il n'avait pas envie de rire, alors comment pouvait-il la chasser au cri de Riddikulus ?

« Oh, bien ! » s'écria-t-elle, ses lèvres très proches de celles de Harry. « Neville a réussi à te faire descendre. N'est-il pas un bon ami ? Je suis… Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé dans la blanchisserie tout à l'heure, Harry. Voici comment je voulais vraiment te répondre… »

Et puis elle pressait ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, et il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle n'était pas un épouvantard, mais Ginny, sa Ginny. Il aimait pouvoir la considérer de cette manière maintenant. Il était encore un peu tendu, s'étant préparé à faire face à un détraqueur ou à un épouvantard, du moins, et elle pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas encore relaxé, et elle écarta son visage de celui de Harry, posant sa tête sur son épaule et serrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. « Pauvre Harry. » dit-elle, reniflant un peu. « Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant tout le monde. J'étais juste tellement surprise quand tu m'as embrassée, avec Draco là, te tout. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à te mentir, » dit-elle avec un sourire coquin, « j'ai été claire sur mes sentiments pour toi, à Bout-du-Lard… »

Il posa son doigt sous son menton et le souleva légèrement. Il brossa ses lèvres contre celles de Ginny, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de tendre sa langue en hésitant et de tracer avec le creux entre ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrit en réponse à sa question silencieuse, l'admettant avec un petit gémissement qui l'électrisa. Il la tenait étroitement maintenant, l'embrassant profondément comme elle répondait, le gémissement maintenant constant au fond de sa gorge. Elle avait ses main dans son dos, le pressant fermement contre elle, et il en avait une dans le creux de ses reins, parcourant avec légèreté son épine dorsale à travers son chemisier, tandis que l'autre avait glissé vers le bas et caressait tendrement son derrière, la tirant contre lui. Elle soupira dans sa bouche et se tortilla délicieusement contre lui comme la main de Harry traçait des cercles légers sur son derrière. Il se souvint, quand il l'avait vue derrière la cabane de Hagrid avec Draco Malfoy, le jour de son quinzième anniversaire, qu'elle avait essayé d'empêcher les mains de Draco d'aller sur certaines parties de son corps. Elle n'en faisait rien avec ses mains à lui maintenant.

Cependant, penser à Draco Malfoy lui rappela qu'il était dans la cuisine avec Neville, et qu'il essayait d'être l'ami de Draco. Cette pensée eut un effet légèrement glaçant sur lui, et il s'écarta d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, obscurcis par la passion. Elle le scruta haussant un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée dans la blanchisserie en tous cas ? »

Il perdit tout sourire, repoussant avec douceur les cheveux de son visage comme il parlait, puis caressant le côté de son visage avec ses doigts, la faisant frissonner. « J'ai dit à Draco que c'était parce que j'avais temporairement oublié où et quand j'étais, que je pensais être de retour dans mon autre vie pour un instant. Il a semblé le croire. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas sûr que ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. »

Elle lui embrassa le menton. « Peut-être que cela va s'avérer utile qu'il sache cela après tout. Il ne s'est pas énervé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, il m'a demandé ce à quoi je pensais et m'a traité d'idiot. Mais… Peut-être que c'est pour cela que je me sens un peu confus. Parfois, il ressemble vraiment à l'autre Draco maintenant. » Il soupira. « J'aurais aimé que Sirius n'ai pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir pour nous. Si je veux vraiment devenir son ami… »

Elle s'écarta de lui et secoua la tête. « Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, Harry. Oui, d'abord, j'étais terriblement contente que tu deviennes ami avec lui, au cas où cela signifierait qu'il serait content pour nous finalement. Mais dernièrement, il m'a lancé ces étranges regards qui sont un peu énervants. Dis-moi, t'a-t-il donné des raisons de croire qu'il réagirait bien si on lui disait que nous sommes ensemble ? A-t-il dit 'Si Ginny et toi devenez un couple, je serai content pour vous, et je promets de ne pas te lancer un maléfice ou de livrer ta tête sur un plateau à Tu-Sais-Qui.' ? Parce que s'il l'a dit, peut-être que nous devrions en parler à Sirius. Peut-être qu'il a tort pour Draco. »

« Draco aurait dit 'le Seigneur des Ténèbres.' » Il soupira. « Non, il n'a rien dit de tel. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, qu'il était honnête à ce sujet. Il ne sait pas et il dit qu'il ne serait pas responsable pour ses actions… »

« Il ne sait pas. » répéta-t-elle, secouant encore sa tête. « Pas responsable ? cela ne ressemble pas exactement à tu as ma bénédiction. »

« Non, pas vraiment. » acquiesça-t-il à contrecœur. « Sirius a probablement raison. » admit-il, mécontent de cela. Il était aussi très mécontent du fait qu'il avait l'impression que Draco était dans la pièce avec eux. « De plus, je ne veux pas que Voldemort découvre ce que signifie pour moi, et qu'il… » Il ne put le dire. L'idée que Voldemort s'approche d'elle était trop horrible. Il recouvrit les joues de Ginny de ses mains et regarda son cher, si cher visage, juste comme Sandy se mit à lui siffler. Il soupira. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ginny.

Sa voix trembla et elle dit doucement. « Oh, Harry, quand tu me regardes comme cela… »

« Draco et Neville seront ici dans une minute, » dit-il, « mais d'abord… » Il se pencha et respira chaudement dans son oreille, lui mordillant le lobe entre les dents. Sa brusque inspiration était belle. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, souffrant de l'entendre davantage, aspirant un petit bout de sa peau dans sa bouche un court instant, remontant vers son oreille avec sa langue tandis qu'elle faisait descendre une fois de plus ses mains vers sa taille, et puis, Oh, bon Dieu, pensa-t-il, comme elle faisait encore descendre une de ses mains, moulant son derrière dans sa petite paume comme il l'avait fait avec elle plus tôt…

« Harry ! Ca va en bas ? »

« Ca ira, Malfoy ! Retourne au travail ! »

Harry soupira. Pendant qu'il avait embrassé Ginny, il avait été vaguement conscient, au fond de sa tête, que le son grinçant au-dessus était celui des vieux gongs rouillés de la porte conduisant à l'escalier descendant aux celliers. Comme Sandy l'avait annoncé, Draco et Neville arrivaient.

« Tu es un bâtard, tu sais ça, Londubat ? Tu penses que toute l'école n'a pas entendu parler de son épouvantard se transformant et détraqueur, en troisième année ? Tu sais ce que ces choses lui font. »

« Oui, et parce que tu les savais, toi et tes compères de Serpentard vous êtes déguisés en détraqueurs et avez presque tué Harry pendant un match de Quidditch. Ne joue pas à la personne soucieuse maintenant. Harry est parfaitement capable de conjurer un patronus, Malfoy. Je l'ai vu faire à la fin de la troisième année, quand Lupin nous testait, pendant nos BUSEs et l'an dernier, quand il repoussait les Lethifolds. Laisse-le faire. »

Mais h entendait quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans la voix de Draco. Pourquoi était-il si déterminé à descendre ? Était-ce vraiment pour s'assurer que Harry allait bien ?

Harry se recula de Ginny et sortit sa baguette. La pointant sur un sac de pommes de terre, il cria « Expecto Patronem ! » avec le visage tourné vers la porte afin que sa voix soit projetée dans le couloir.

Il n'était pas très concentré, alors seul un petit cerf sortit du bout de sa baguette. Il suivit cela en criant très fort « Riddikulus ! »

Ginny saisit rapidement un bâton de bois dans le coin et essaya de le casser, mais il était trop gros pour elle. Harry le prit et souleva sa jambe, puis le brisa sur sa cuisse, produisant un craquement sec qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un épouvantard qui se faisait détruire. Il prit rapidement Ginny contre lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche une fois de plus avant de sortir dans le couloir et de claquer la porte derrière lui, seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne savait que faire de l'expression sur le visage de Draco. Était-ce du souci ? De la suspicion ? Neville se tenait en bas des escaliers, la visage écarlate et haletant. « J'ai essayé de le garder à l'écart, Harry, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. » Neville avait l'air assez effrayé, comme s'il avait fait une bourde impardonnable.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ni toi, Draco. Tes patates devraient arriver quand tu les invoqueras, Neville. N'aie pas peur. »

Neville renifla. « Facile à dire pour toi. Ton épouvantard ne se transforme pas en Rogue. »

Harry lui sourit. « En fait, je parie que le tiens non plus. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de Rogue, Neville. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis juste content que nous l'ayons récupéré après l'an passé. »

Neville haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Il y a maintenant davantage de chances que mon épouvantard se transforme en Pa… » Il s'arrêta et rougit, regardant dans la direction de Malfoy.

« Oh, allons, Londubat. Ne t'arrête pas maintenant. Tu me priverais de savoir quelle est ta plus grande peur au monde, maintenant que ce n'est pas mon responsable de maison ? Ce n'est pas très sportif de ta part ça. »

Neville n'avait plus l'air jeune avec de grands yeux. Il adressa un rictus à Draco. « Et en quoi se transformerait ton épouvantard, Malfoy ? »

Harry pensa à la leçon sur l'épouvantard de son autre vie. En quoi s'était transformé celui de Draco ? Quand il s'en souvint, il rit, en se tenant les côtes. Neville et Draco le fixèrent. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » fit Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Je sais en quoi se transformerait ton épouvantard ! » croassa-t-il, incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Draco Malfoy lui lança un regard noir, les bras croisés.

« Oh, Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

Harry acquiesça et sourit, puis il lui chuchota, afin que Neville ne puisse pas entendre « Un chat. »

Draco s'écarta de lui, déglutissant. « Oui, bien, plein de gens sont… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas le seul au monde à… »

Harry rit. « C'est bon. Remontons. »

Il éloigna les deux autres du stockage des pommes de terre, tandis que Neville sautillait sur la pointe des pieds et le suppliait. « Oh, allez, Harry ! Dis-moi de quoi il a peur… »

« Peu importe. » dit Harry. Il dit encore à Draco en chuchotant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui dirai pas. »

Draco Malfoy se renfrogna un petit peu, comme si Harry était une énigme qu'il n'avait pas encore résolue. « Bien. » dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air complètement convaincu. « Content de l'entendre. »

Néanmoins, Neville continua de le supplier jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent aux cuisines, et après, ils furent trop occupés pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que préparer le déjeuner pour les elfes, les élèves et les professeurs qui étaient restés à l'école. Il suggéra à Draco qu'ils apportent du thé à Mrs Figg, dans l'aile des professeurs (afin que la pauvre Ginny puisse sortir du cellier et déjeuner un peu.)Draco lança un long regard noir à Neville avant qu'ils ne quittent les cuisines.

xxxxx

Tous les six revinrent à Bout-du-Lard après le dîner, afin de pouvoir rentrer à Ascog. Ils étaient épuisés par leur dure journée de travail, même si le plus gros avait été exécuté en faisant appel à la magie. Lancer des sorts pendant des heures n'était pas exactement relaxant, à cause de l'énergie mentale qu'il fallait y mettre. Harry était content de ne pas avoir à essayer de transplaner à Ascog, parce qu'il avait peur de finir dans le fjord de Clyde plutôt que sur l'île de Bute.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée de Bout-du-Lard, ils se trouvèrent face à une scène de famille assez différente de celle qu'ils avaient vécu le soir de Noël. Mrs Weasley tenait George contre elle. George donnait l'impression qu'elle l'étouffait, mais il n'essayait pas de s'extraire. Et pleurait et disait « Je suis désolée, George ! Je ne voulais pas être si vieux jeu… Je n'avais juste jamais pensé que je deviendrai une grand-mère avant d'être une belle-mère… Je suis ici pour toi et Angelina, n'ayez pas peur. La pauvre n'a pas à vivre tout cela toute seule… »

« Elle n'a pas à vivre tout cela seule, maman, parce qu'elle m'a, » grogna George comme elle continuait à le tenir, « et Fred, et Percy, aussi. Et Lee en plus. »

Elle relâcha finalement sa prise sur lui et il arrêta de bleuir. « Oh, tu parles. Vous n'êtes que des hommes. Elle a besoin d'une femme à proximité, quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en naissances et en bébés. Où est la future mère de mon petit-enfant ? Nous avons tellement de choses à prévoir ! elle est en haut ? » George acquiesça, sa main sur sa gorge. Elle tourna la tête et repéra finalement ses benjamins, avec Hermione, Harry, Neville et Sirius. « Oh, bonjour vous tous. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Je ne peux pas vous parler maintenant. J'ai trop à faire. » Elle se tourna vers George. « Cela va être un travail assoiffant. Rends-toi utile et amène-nous une théière. Et mes aiguilles ! Je dois faire tellement de tricotage ! » Elle secoua la tête devant l'étendue des préparations nécessaires avant que Angelina n'accouche. Prenant sa robe dans ses mains, elle commencer à grimper les marches. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Harry remarqua que Hermione et Ginny avaient l'air assez fières d'elles.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour revenir, » dit doucement Hermione, regardant Mrs Weasley partir.

« C'est maman. » dit Ginny en acquiesçant. « Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à la maison, comme Ron et moi n'y sommes pratiquement jamais, elle est un peu perdue. Cela va lui donner plein à faire. S'il y a une chose à laquelle maman ne peut pas résister, c'est les bébés. »

Ron roula les yeux. « Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre cela seul, Ginny. » dit-il en montrant les autres de la tête. « Non, elle a eu neuf enfants parce qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux bébés… »

George donna une tape à Ron dans le dos. « Oui, bien, après Fred et moi, c'est étonnant qu'elle en ait eu d'autres. » dit-il en souriant.

Ron ne lui rendit cependant pas son sourire. « Je sais que je t'ai défendu hier, mais tu aurais pu dire cela à maman plus tôt et ne pas ruiner le Noël de tout le monde. A quoi pensais-tu ? »

George eut l'air un peu penaud. « Je suppose que nous savions que maman réagirait de cette façon d'abord, et que nous le repoussions aussi longtemps que possible. Nous savions aussi qu'elle reviendrait assez rapidement. »

« Quand même, » dit Ron, ayant l'air de vouloir frapper George, juste un instant. « tu réalises que maintenant, elle va être dans tes pieds jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse d'Angelina ? Et encore plus une fois que les enfants seront là ? »

Fred mit sa main sur l'épaule de George et sourit. « Je ne pense pas que George redoutait la dispute. Je pense qu'il avait peur du traité de paix après. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir maman à l'écart une fois qu'elle saurait qu'elle allait devenir grand-mère. Voilà pourquoi il repoussait cela, si tu me demandes. »

« Casses-toi » grommela George, bien qu'il sourie un peu à son frère jumeau. « Tu vas aussi devoir vivre avec maman ici matin, midi et soir. »

Fred haussa les épaules. « Oui, mais elle ne fera plus attention à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Angelina va l'occuper toute entière. »

Ron donna un coup dans les côtes de George pour avoir son attention. « Et pour Bill et Maggie ? Est-ce que tout le monde est réconcilié ? Ou on continue à marcher sur des œufs ? »

George haussa les épaules. « Je pense que tout va bien. Sauf pour Percy. D'une manière ou d'une autre… Il n'a pas pardonné à maman. Je n'avais jamais vu ces deux là en froid avant. Très étrange. J'espère qu'ils se calmeront bientôt. Il a été le premier à la voir arriver, et il s'en est allé furieux. Je pense qu'il est dans le bureau maintenant. » dit George, parlant de la grande salle à manger qui n'était plus utilisée pour dîner mais comme centre des opérations pour Weasley Wizard Wheezes Limited. « Je ne peux pas supporter d'être son chouchou, » ajouta-t-il, secouant la tête. « Vous savez, … Le premier à avoir des enfants. Avec l'aide d'Angelina, bien sûr, » dit-il rapidement, en voyant l'expression indignée d'Hermione. « C'est censé être le boulot de Percy. Être le favori de maman. C'est top pour moi, merci. J'aimerais qu'il se soit déjà excusé auprès d'elle. »

« Je devrais aussi m'excuser auprès d'elle, » dit Hermione, l'air un peu rosée. « J'ai probablement trop vivement réagi. » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules. « Toi et Percy êtes une sacrée paire. Que crois-tu qu'elle a fait ? Écris-lui une jolie lettre. Ça Ira. En tous cas, je suis épuisé, et je ne peux plus réfléchir cela. Nous rentrons à Ascog, » dit-il aux jumeaux, « et nous vous verrons au match demain. »

Fred et George acquiescèrent. « Oui ! Il devrait être bien ! » dit Fred. « Mais… George ne vient pas. » dit-il, regardant son jumeau un peu tristement. Cela semblait tellement étrange à Harry que les vies des jumeaux divergent de cette façon.

« Je tiens compagnie à Angelina, » expliqua rapidement George. « Ou plutôt, comme elle ne peut pas y aller, je ne vais pas pouvoir la regarder de haut si je n'y vais pas. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle vomirait partout si elle passait par le réseau de cheminette, comme son estomac a été rendu très délicat par tout cela, et Pomfresh était très en colère avec elle comme elle a perdu du poids il y a un mois, à cause du peu de ce qu'elle avalait qui restait. Les balais sont hors de question, et le transplanage aussi. Je pense que même un portauloin la secouerait trop, alors elle ne va nulle part. Je continue de penser que nous ferions bien de faire sortir la vieille voiture de papa de la forêt, pour voir si elle marche encore. Cela aurait été exactement ce qu'il fallait. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, ses mains sur ses hanches. « C'est seulement complètement illégal. »

George haussa les épaules. « Si j'étais pris, je me jetterais à la merci de la cour. » Il mit sa main droite sur son cœur et affecta un air mélodramatique. « Mesdames et messieurs du jury, c'était pour prendre la mère de mes enfants à naître à un match de Quidditch, le dernier plaisir qu'elle aurait avant de commencer la tâche impitoyable qu'est élever des jumeaux… » Il mit son autre main sur le front et ferma ses yeux comme ils riaient tous.

« Et notre mère sait à quel point c'est impitoyable, eh ? » dit Ginny en riant.

« Désolé que tu ne joues pas la finale de la Coupe d'Europe Harry. » dit Fred quand ils se furent un peu calmés.

Harry balaya cela. « C'est bon. Je vais quand même voir la finale. Cela me tarde. Merci pour le billet. »

« Et merci pour le billet pour moi aussi ! » ajouta Neville. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé aller voir la Coupe d'Europe avant d'avoir fini l'école. Et je suppose que même après être sorti de l'école, ma grand-mère aura son mot à dit sur ce que je fais de mon temps libre. »

Ils rirent avec sympathie, et George dit à Neville. « Tu sais, je pense que je choisirais ma mère plutôt que ta grand-mère. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Neville haussa les épaules, souriant. « Tu ne me vexes pas. »

Les jumeaux leur dirent au revoir, leur faisant un signe comme chacun s'avançait dans les flammes vertes en disant « Château d'Ascog ! » très clairement, pour prévenir les erreurs de cheminette. Harry déboula du feu dans le salon d'Ascog et se poussa rapidement du passage pour Sirius, qui fermait la marche. Callisto et Walter Black attendaient leur retour, mais comme ils avaient déjà mangé à Poudlard, ils allèrent directement au lit. Cela avait été une longue journée et ils ne savaient pas combien de temps le match durerait. Il devait commencer à neuf heures du matin, mais Harry savait qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il dure plusieurs jours. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, comme il souhaitait passer un peu de temps seul avec Ginny avant qu'ils ne partent pour la Suède, pour la course de balai (sans elle) de la St Sylvestre.

Ils dirent bonne nuit à Neville et à Sirius, et quand les quatre eurent atteint le dernier étage, Ron tira Hermione dans la chambre de Harry en disant « Nous allons juste nous dire bonne nuit un instant. Vous pouvez tous les deux faire cela aussi, mais restez sur le pallier. »

Ron claqua la porte. Harry lui fronça les sourcils. Restez sur le pallier. Qui pensait-il être ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de considérer cela comme Ginny le tira vers elle, et il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'embrasser, à écouter les petits sons provenant du fond de sa gorge comme elle s'enroulait autour de lui et qu'il tenait son corps vibrant dans ses bras… Il s'écarta d'elle un instant et dit contre sa bouche « Je t'aime tellement, Ginny. Tellement… »

Il tint son visage dans ses mains et embrassa ses joues et son front, tandis qu'elle répondait « Je t'aime Harry… »

Puis il entendit une gorge ostensiblement racler, et il leva les yeux avec surprise, trouvant Ron et Hermione debout dans l'entrée de la chambre de Harry, Ron tenant son poing devant sa bouche pour assister son simulacre de toux. Harry s'écarta de Ginny, puis se tourna vers Ron en haussant un sourcil. « Comme commandé » dit-il quelque peu espièglement, « nous sommes restés sur le pallier. »

Il passa entre Ron et Hermione et entra dans sa chambre sans les regarder, souhaitant qu'il n'ait pas été séparé un seul instant de Ginny, mais se résignant à une autre nuit avec Ron, dont l'audition de loup-garou rendait toute sortie après le coucher prohibitive. Il était presque aussi ennuyeux que Draco Malfoy quand il avait l'une des amulettes. Il soupira, se brossa les dents et se changea. Oh, bien. Au moins Neville nous a aidé à nous voir un peu en cachette, bien que Harry ne soit pas très tenté par un retour dans le cellier. Il pouvait penser à des endroits bien plus agréables pour être seul avec Ginny. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quand il se l'imaginait, les sacs de pommes de terre n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses fantasmes.

xxxxx

Charlie était ami avec l'attrapeur Roumain, et il obtint la permission pour Ginny et Ron de prendre le réseau de cheminette jusqu'à une cheminée dans le bureau utilisé par l'équipe roumaine au château. Un portauloin était hors de question pour Ron et Ginny, comme le plus proche partait avant l'aube de Wemyss Bay, bien avant que le premier ferry n'arrive de l'île. Harry, Hermione, Neville et Sirius transplanaient.

Quand Harry put sentir à nouveau son corps, il vit qu'il avait réussi à arriver dans le petit bosquet près du château qui était son but. C'était la zone de transplane désignée, lourdement gardée par des aurors. Harry fut surpris d'y voir Katie. C'était étrange de la voir travailler à son nouveau travail alors qu'il était ici pour s'amuser. Elle le regarda impassiblement devant ses collègues, mais elle lui fit un clin d'œil imperceptible après qu'il soit passé, lui envoyant un sourire et lui chuchotant « Profite du match, je ne m'attendais pas à travailler aujourd'hui… Souci du dernière minute, tu vois. Avec un peu de chance, j'en verrai un bout. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent passé les sécurités, ils purent montrer leurs tickets et passer la porte pour entrer. En montant à leurs places, ils achetèrent des petits fanions et le programme. Ils avaient à la fois de l'argent moldu et sorcier, ne sachant pas lequel serait accepté, et ils finirent par payer en livres. Les narines de Harry se retroussèrent. Il y avait une odeur très forte dans le château qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Elle semblait provenir de partout, et il se demanda si elle dérangeait Ron, avec son sens de l'odorat élevé. Harry remarqua aussi de nombreuses personnes de nombreuses personnes qui tenaient de baguette anormalement grosses et pointues.

Après avoir fait leurs achats, ils continuèrent à grimper et retrouvèrent rapidement Ginny et Ron, déjà à leurs places dans les gradins en haut de murailles du château, derrière les remparts. Fred et Charlie étaient là aussi, avec Percy (qui ne travaillait pas, de toute évidence), Alicia, Bill, Oliver Wood et le grand frère d'Oliver, Alex, à qui Harry et les autres furent présentés. L'étrange odeur ne se dissipait pas une fois qu'il fut à nouveau au grand air. Harry l'oublia cependant, comme il regardait le terrain avec excitation. Il savait maintenant comment c'était de jouer deux matchs sur ce terrain, et il fit un signe à Jean-Claude Jones, l'attrapeur français, quand celui-ci passa lors de son échauffement. Jones rendit son sourire à Harry, n'ayant de toute évidence aucune rancœur, et Harry agita son petit fanion tricolore avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas de rancœur non plus,… pas envers Jones en tous cas.

Charlie, d'un autre côté, agitait son petit fanion roumain (bleu, jaune, rouge au lieu du bleu, blanc, rouge français), et faisait des signes à l'attrapeuse de cette équipe. Il expliqua à Harry qu'il la connaissait par son travail avec les dragons. Elle s'appelait Natasha Lemnaru. Ses parents étaient tous deux des gardiens de dragons, et elle avait grandi dans une réserve en Roumanie. Maintenant, elle suivait les traces de ses parents, quand elle ne jouait pas au Quidditch.

« Une attrapeuse sacrément brillante. » s'enthousiasma Charlie. « Après que je lui ai raconté ta manœuvre avec le Magyar à pointe, elle a insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure méthode pour contrôler des dragons que sur un balai. Tu as peut-être révolutionné le gardiennage des dragons, Harry. » lui dit-il en souriant. Harry regarda l'attrapeuse. Elle avait des yeux noirs brillants et de longs cheveux corbeau rassemblés en une queue de cheval qui fouettait l'air comme une lourde corde comme elle volait. Son nez avait une petite bosse, et pendant un moment, Harry se demanda à quel point les roumains étaient proches des bulgares. On aurait dit qu'elle aurait pu être la sœur de Viktor Krum. Elle fit un clin d'œil impudent à Charlie. Harry se demanda à quel point ils étaient bons amis.

Le rugissement de la foule s'accrut lorsque Ludo Verpey apparut dans la tribune du haut et lança le sort de Sonorus pour amplifier sa voix. Il les accueillit tous pour la finale de la Coupe d'Europe 1997 et présenta les deux équipes.

« Et voici Antonescu, Bratiano, Lazar, Lemnaru, Negrea, Radescu et Valsan! » cria-t-il, comme l'équipe roumaine filait sur le terrain sous les encouragements de ses supporteurs, parmi lesquels Charlie Weasley. Ron, ht, Ginny et Percy avaient aussi des drapeaux roumains et supportaient les roumains qui portaient des hauts et des pantalons bleus vif et des robes rouges arborant le blason de la Roumanie : un grand aigle doré tenant une épée et un sceptre dans ses serres, une croix dans son bec, et un bouclier avec trop de choses dessus pour que Harry les distingue toutes comme ils allaient vite. Il sortit son programme et le regarda là à la place.

Puis Ludo Verpey annonça l'équipe française. « Devereux, DuFresne, Fourcade, Jones, Laroche, Laroche et Pierpont! »

Comme l'équipe française faisait un tour du stade, Harry se pencha derrière Hermione et dit à Ron « Laroche et Laroche ? »

Hermione lui mit le programme devant le nez. « Ça dit qu'ils sont mariés. Clarice et Thierry Laroche. Et ils sont tous deux poursuiveurs. »

Harry acquiesça sans regarder. Il se tourna vers Ginny et lui fit un petit sourire, espérant que cela serait considéré comme assez subtil pour que Sirius ne lui crie pas dessus plus tard. Ginny lui rendit aussi un petit sourire et détourna sa tête, rougissant légèrement. Il prit ses multiplettes (il avait pris la précaution de finalement effacer la représentation de Draco et Mariah), enregistrant le match afin que George et Angelina puissent le voir plus tard.

C'était maintenant le moment des mascottes, et la France passait d'abord cette fois. Harry fut forcé de rire. C'étaient des gnomes de jardin ! Puis quelque chose d'autre apparut sur le terrain, et Harry arrêta de rire, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes. Il y avait deux grands ogres debout à chaque extrémité du terrain, devant le but central. Quelques sorciers à l'air nerveux attachaient de chaînes aux pieds des buts, et chaque chaîne conduisait à un gros collier de métal autour du cou des ogres. Et ensuite, les gnomes se mirent à courir vers les ogres de leur propre chef, et les ogres lançaient le petites créatures de l'autre côté du terrain, où l'ogre opposé devait les attraper. Harry rit en dépit de lui-même, se sentant encore un peu nerveux à cause des ogres. Les gnomes semblaient en fait aimer cela (ils faisaient des têtes très drôles et beaucoup de poses pendant qu'ils volaient dans les airs). Même Hermione, dont il se serait attendu qu'elle soit outrée par un tel traitement des gnomes (elle n'aimait jamais la façon dont ils dégnomaient le jardin au Terrier) trouva cela assez amusant pour en rire.

« Oh, on dirait de petits acrobates ! » s'exclama-t-elle appréciativement, en regardant un gnome fendre les airs, faisant intentionnellement des cabrioles et se tordant dans tous les sens comme il était projeté vers l'autre ogre. « Mais j'espère qu'ils veillent sur ces ogres. Ils mangent les bébés, vous savez. »

Ron se tenait le côté, riant, regardant voler les gnomes. « Pas étonnant qu'ils ne semblent pas dérangés quand nous les envoyons voler par-dessus notre clôture, et qu'ils reviennent se faire lancer ! » dit-il en souriant. « J'aurais dû réaliser qu'ils aimaient cela, ces petits chiards ! Et c'est bien normal que des choses aussi ennuyantes que des gnomes viennent de France… »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. « Tu me surprends ! C'est très xénophobe. Les gnomes sont ici depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ils sont venus à bord des bateaux des normands… »

Harry la regarda. « Est-ce que tu me dis que les gnomes de jardin sont arrivés avec Guillaume le Conquérant ? »

Elle renifla. « Si vous ne considériez pas tous deux les cours d'Histoire de la magie comme une période de sieste… »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire par-dessus sa tête. « Mais ces bureaux sont si confortables, Hermione. » dit Ron, pour expliquer, passant son bras autour d'elle et la serrant gentiment. Et dépit d'elle-même, elle lui rendit son sourire. Les gnomes se tenaient maintenant autour du terrain, faisant la courbette sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tandis que les ogres étaient enlevés par leurs gardiens.

Les mascottes roumaines étaient bien plus sinistre que les ogres lanceurs de gnomes cependant. Après que les gnomes se soient retirés, de nombreuses personnes dans les gradins commencèrent à sortir de grands colliers d'ail et des pieux pointus. Harry put maintenant dire d'où venait l'étrange odeur qu'il avait détectée en entrant dans le château, et il réalisa que les grosses baguettes pointues n'étaient pas du tout des baguettes. Les autres spectateurs semblaient savoir ce qui allait se passer et étaient venus préparés… Mais pour quoi ? Cependant, après un instant de réflexion, Harry réalisa quelle sorte de créature servaient probablement de mascotte aux roumains. Sirius était assis derrière lui et il se retourna vers son parrain avec inquiétude.

« Ils ne feraient pas… Non ? Mais… C'est le jour. »

Sirius leva les yeux. C'était un ciel d'hiver blanc et lisse, avec une solide couverture nuageuse s'étendant d'un horizon à l'autre. « Pas de lumière solaire directe aujourd'hui, Harry, comme durant la plupart de l'hiver dans le nord. Tu devrais probablement au moins sortir ta baguette, juste pour être sûr. »

Harry fit cela au moment ou un officiel roumain, couvert, à ce qu'il semblait, de têtes d'ail s'approcha en hésitant d'une grosse boîte de bois posée au milieu du terrain et la déverrouilla, reculant rapidement avec sa baguette sortie. Le dessus du couvercle de la boîte se souleva violemment comme un nuage noir de chauve-souris en émergea, se déplaçant comme un seul individu, s'étalant et formant l'image d'une grande chauve-souris qui s'éleva ensuite haut au-dessus du terrain et vola au-dessus de la foule. Cela rappela fortement à Harry le patronus de son beau-père, qui l'avait sauvé du baiser du détraqueur dans la salle de justice. Alors que cela lui faisait momentanément regretter Rogue, il fut aussi content qu'il ne soit pas venu au match. La présence de tant de personnes portant de l'ail lui aurait probablement fait avoir une attaque.

La grande chauve-souris qui était composée de tant de chauve-souris plus petites se divisa et elles volèrent encore en formation, au-dessus de la foule des tribunes du haut. Les gens se baissaient et agitaient leur ail et leur pieux vers le ciel. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, maintenant qu'il voyait que c'était juste des chauve-souris. Il commença à pousser un soupir de soulagement, réalisant que les roumains n'avaient pas vraiment pris des vampires pour mascottes…

Hermione émit soudain un hurlement glaçant quand une chauve-souris qui s'était posée sur la barrière de pierre devant eux se transforma en un homme a l'air assez sinistre qui avait plus qu'une simple ressemblance avec le jeune Tom Jedusor. Harry savait que c'était stupide, mais il s'était attendu à ce que le premier vampire qu'il rencontrerait ressemble à Rogue, et il fut surpris de se retrouver confronté à ce qui ressemblait à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, beau, en bonne santé (si ce n'est un peu pâle), avec une lueur rouge dans ses yeux noirs et un grand sourire plein de dents longues et pointues comme il regardait le cou découvert d'Hermione devant lui. Ginny serra douloureusement le bras de Harry, tremblant violemment. « Il… Il ressemble à… » chuchota-t-elle, et Harry sut exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Hermione eut le présence d'esprit de sortir sa baguette, mais Ron avait déjà bondit entre elle et le vampire. Comme il était une créature de la nuit, le vampire ne pouvait pas le blesser. « Ne t'approches pas d'elle, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! » aboya Ron au jeune vampire, sortant sa baguette.

A leur surprise, le vampire leur fit un large sourire, ses longues canines passant au-dessus de ses lèvres rouge sang. « Je pensais avoir vu pas mal de cheveux roux dans le coin, » dit-il, regardant Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill et Fred. « Vous devez être les Weasley ! » s'écria-t-il avec entrain, sans une trace d'accent roumain. En fait, Harry trouvait qu'il avait un accent américain. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Que…. »

Mais le vampire avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. « Charlie ? Charlie Weasley ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Charlie s'avançait maintenant, et à la consternation de tout le monde à proximité, il prit le vampire pour une accolade, souriant. Le vampire l'embrassa deux fois sur chaque joue, et Charlie fit de même. A côté de lui, Harry vit que Ginny était bouche bée sous l'effet du choc.

« Dimitry ! C'est fantastique de te voir ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillait pour l'équipe maintenant. »

« Oui, bien, quand quelqu'un me promet un approvisionnement régulier en nourriture et aucun risque que des villageois en colère s'en prennent à moi, je ne vais pas dire non, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Dimitry en riant.

« Peut-être que tu pourras venir après le match ? »

Harry vit les yeux de Fred s'élargir, et Alicia, qui était assise entre lui et Sirius, sembla tirer un peu les deux hommes vers elle, se tassant sur son siège.

« Nous verrons. Nous pourrions être un peu occupés à faire la fête après notre victoire… »

Charlie rit. « J'espère bien. J'ai une somme significative misée sur la victoire de la Roumanie. »

Dimitry se retourna et vit que la formation de vol continuait. « Bien, je dois y aller. Il faut encore faire un peu de spectacle. »

Il se tourna et bondit par-dessus le bord des créneaux, et la foule s'exclama collectivement avant qu'il ne se retransforme en chauve-souris en plein air, traversant le terrain à basse altitude et puis rejoignant ses camarades comme ils filaient en l'air pour un dernier tour des gradins, puis se transformant finalement en humains, debout autour du terrain et s'inclinant sous les applaudissements appréciatifs (bien que personne n'ait enlevé son collier d'ail et que les pieux soient encore visibles).

Dans les gradins, Harry et les autres fixaient tous Charlie, qui haussa négligemment les épaules. « J'ai rencontré de nombreuses personnes en Roumanie. J'y ai vécu des année. A quoi vous attendiez vous ? On ne dirait pas qu'il a plus de deux cent ans, n'est-ce pas ? Il a vécu en Amérique pendant longtemps. Il n'est rentré chez lui qu'il y a une dizaine d'années. » Charlie secoua la tête. Dimitry a toujours été un mauvais acteur. Il était allé en Californie pour essayer d'être dans les films, mais c'était trop ensoleillé. »

« Et, heu, est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué ses canines ? » demanda nerveusement Harry.

« Oh, il peut les rétracter. Dimitry est un bon gars. Il aime les dragons… Mais il a horreur du sang de dragon. Cela nous a bien fait rire. Quand j'ai travaillé dans la réserve, papa et maman m'envoyaient des bonbons, parmi lesquels des chocogrenouilles, et j'ai eu une carte de Dumbledore, vous savez, celle qui dit qu'il a découvert les douze usages du sang de dragon. Dimitry aimait dire 'Et aucun des douze ne sert à manger !' Il appelle cela 'essayer de boire de la graisse de bacon cuit.' »

Harry frissonna à cette idée et essaya de chasser le sang de dragon, les vampires, son propre sang, et boire de la graisse de bacon de son esprit. Il avait été si distrait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le début du match. Soudain, les quatorze joueurs filaient sur le terrain, et le pouls de Harry commença à s'accélérer comme il se souvenait avoir été ici avec sa propre équipe, zigzagant entre les autres joueurs. Son estomac bondit d'excitation comme ils regardait leurs acrobaties, les poursuiveurs se passant le souaffle, et les batteurs frappant les cognards vers les joueurs de l'équipe adverse tandis que les gardiens regardaient tout, tous sens en alerte, et que les attrapeurs flottaient en bordure de l'action, attentifs au moindre éclat doré.

« Sirius ! Bouge ! » cria soudain Harry, se poussant. Il avait aussi repoussé Hermione et Ginny, assises de chaque côté de lui. Cependant, la raison à cela, un cognard qui se dirigeait directement vers lui, fut rapidement détourné par un batteur roumain frappant le cognard très fort vers un poursuiveur français.

« Oh ! » s'écria Verpey. « Radescu essaye et manque de passer Thierry Laroche. Et maintenant Devereux essaye d'envoyer le même cognard à Lemnaru, qui l'évite facilement. » ajouta-t-il comme le batteur français frappa le cognard d'un coup sec, l'envoyant sur l'amie de Charlie, Natascha, qui se déporta facilement. Verpey ne fit aucune mention du cognard qui s'était dirigé droit sur Harry Potter.

Harry se rassit, regardant penaudement Hermione et Ginny qui lui fronçaient les sourcils. Ron, cependant, riait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry, tu as des flash-back de notre match ? Le cognard a essayé de t'arracher la tête ? »

Harry lui fit une grimace. « Oui. Quelque chose comme cela. » Il aurait pu jurer que le lourd cognard se dirigeait droit sur lui. Mais maintenant, les deux cognards étaient loin, frappés par les quatre batteurs de l'autre côté du terrain. Il essaya de prendre de grandes inspirations. Il avait encore l'impression que son cœur était emballé, et il déglutit, essayant de profiter du match, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour crier avec tous les autres (La Roumanie venait de marquer), il n'émit qu'un petit croassement.

La partie continua, un festival de prouesses de Quidditch. Harry pouvait voir que même si les gallois avaient gagné contre la France, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance contre les roumains. Il admira l'agilité de Natasha Lemnaru, évitant les cognards, et celle des autres joueurs, et il pensa que Jean-Claude Jones n'allait pas célébrer de victoire aujourd'hui. Le score était de quatre-vingt à vingt en faveur de la Roumanie quand on vit soudain le vif flotter vers le milieu du terrain, près du sol. Le cœur et l'esprit de Harry s'emballèrent comme il le regardait filer entre les joueurs, Lemnaru et Jones louvoyant et virant, essayant de l'atteindre.

Un batteur roumain frappa un cognard en direction de Jones. Harry n'aurait pas cru cela possible s'il ne l'avait pas vu avec ses multiplettes, mais la balle changea de direction en plein air, faisant un angle impossible qui l'envoya à toute allure vers lui. Il leva les yeux, n'utilisant plus les multiplettes. Il se dirigeait encore vers lui. Tout le monde regardait à gauche, où Lemnaru se rapprochait du vif, légèrement en avance sur Jones. Harry attendit qu'un batteur le dévie, mais cela n'arriva pas cette fois. Presque trop tard, Harry tira Hermione et Ginny au sol et cria à Sirius de bouger. Heureusement, il le fit. Le cognard s'écrasa dans les gradins, envoyant des éclats de bois et arrêtant le match. Il frappa exactement à l'ancien emplacement de la tête de Harry, et des tibias de Sirius s'ils n'avaient pas bougé, continuant de l'autre côté des gradins et s'éloignant du château.

« Faute ! » cria Verpey, sa voix amplifia faisant mal à la tête à Harry, « Et faute de la Roumanie ! Negrea a envoyé un cognard dans les gradins… »

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, pensa Harry avec colère. Il avait vu très clairement la balle changer de direction. Elle fonçait vers Jones puis avait brusquement tourné.

« Espèces d'abrutis ! » hurla Charlie, ayant bondi de son siège et tendant son poing vers les Roumains. « Budos olah ! » dit-il, changeant de langue. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, mais il supposa que s'il était Roumain, il n'entendrait pas sa grand-mère dire cela. « Vous ne voyez pas que nous avons de foutus drapeaux roumains ? » cria-t-il maintenant, agitant son propre fanion avec indignation.

« Et Adrienne Fourcase va jouer la faute pour la France ! » déclara Verpey. La poursuiveuse Française se mit en position devant le but roumain. Le vif avait disparu.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! » s'écria faiblement Harry, sa voix coincée au fond de sa gorge. Il se releva et aida Ginny et Hermione à se redresser. « Negrea a lancé le cognard vers Jones. » dit-il aux filles et à Ron, juste comme il entendait un petit pop ! à proximité. « Il a changé de direction et a foncé sur moi. Personne n'a donc vu ? »

« J'ai vu. » dit Katie, à bout de souffle. Elle était le pop qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle avait transplané directement au sommet des gradins. « J'étais en route vers le haut, mais je me suis arrêtée et j'ai regardé par l'une des ouvertures en bas, et je l'ai vu, alors je n'ai pas pris la peine de grimper les dernières marches. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Fred, » dit-elle avec urgence, « tu as des Cogneurs Fous avec toi ? J'ai l'impression que ce cognard va revenir. »

« Uca Lazar bloque le tir de Fourcade ! » le match reprit, les deux équipes filant à nouveau sur le terrain.

« J'en ai quelques uns. » dit rapidement Percy en réponse à Katie, sortant un sac en papier de sa robe et prenant quelques petits bonbons enveloppés dans un emballage au lettres arc-en-ciel. Malgré le fait que Percy gère l'affaire familiale, cela sembla étrange à Harry. Il ne pensait pas que Percy porte normalement des bonbons sur lui.

Percy commença à les faire passer autour de lui, et Sirius, Neville, Fred, Bill et Katie les ouvrirent immédiatement et commencèrent à les mâcher vigoureusement. Harry regarda la chose que Percy avait mise dans sa main. Selon le papier, c'était du chewing-gum. Ceci étant un produit de Weasley Wizard Wheezes, il hésitait aussi à apprendre ses effets secondaires à la dure, comme Dudley avec les caramels longue langue.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les chewing-gum, merci. » dit-il, essayant de le rendre.

« Harry ! » dit impérieusement Percy, lui rappelant fortement quand il avait été préfet en chef pendant la troisième année de Harry. « Mâche et avale maintenant ! C'est valable pour vous tous ! » aboya-t-il à Ron et aux filles. « On ne peut pas être trop prudent ! »

Ginny et Hermione ouvrirent rapidement l'emballage et mirent le chewing-gum en bouche. Ron aussi, moins précipitamment, mais Harry résistait encore. « Avaler un chewing-gum n'est pas bien. Dudley l'a fait une fois, et… »

« Fais-le ! » lui cria Sirius maintenant, l'alarmant. Après un tel débordement de Sirius, Harry mit rapidement le chewing-gum en bouche et le mâcha aussi rapidement que possible, l'avalant avec de grandes difficultés. Il avait un goût de sable, à ce qu'il pouvait dire, et il tomba dans son estomac comme un morceau de plomb. Puis il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil, et quand il focalisa, c'était le cognard qui fondait à nouveau vers le château.

Directement sur lui. »

« Plonge Harry ! » crièrent à la fois Hermione et Ginny, le voyant aussi.

« Non ! » objecta Percy. « Ca devrait aller maintenant. Tu as avalé, Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec urgence, se référant au Cogneur Fou des Weasley qui était maintenant logé au fond de son estomac. Le cognard accélérait dans sa direction. Il fit signe que oui à Percy, la sueur coulant sur son visage. « Laisse-le te frapper, Harry. Ou sinon, le sort sur le cognard ne sera pas rompu. Si tu as avalé, tu devrais aller bien. »

Harry se sentit tout étrange. Il n'était pas engourdi, exactement, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir la présence de ses membres et de sa peau de la même façon que d'habitude. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une espèce de coque protectrice, comme une armure de chevalier, seulement plus forte et invisible. Il fit face au cognard qui arrivait, se préparant à l'impact, espérant que Percy avait raison. Il savait qu'il aurait de gros problèmes si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ouf ! » Harry fut incapable de se retenir de grogner quand le cognard le frappa. Cela lui avait prit toute la bravoure et la volonté qu'il avait pu rassembler pour rester immobile et laisser le cognard lui arriver dessus, comme lui avait dit de faire Percy. Savoir que Percy était un auror avait aidé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait suivi un tel ordre auparavant. Il l'avait reçu dans l'estomac, et cela l'avait propulsé en arrière contre la barrière de pierre. Il avait frappé le rempart assez fort pour entendre quelques morceaux de pierre délogés et du mortier tomber vers le terrain, rebondissant sur le mur avant d'arriver dans l'herbe.

Ginny, Hermione et Alicia hurlèrent quand il se fit toucher, et Ron bondit en avant pour lui prendre le bras et l'empêcher de passer par-dessus le rempart. Harry haletait et tenait contre lui la balle de métal, qui, étrangement, avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute velléité de combat. Elle ne bougeait plus contre lui, et elle était étrangement inerte pour un cognard. Il ne semblait pas non plus avoir de côte cassée, ou même mal au ventre. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Percy, qui se tenait à côté de lui maintenant. Quelle sorte de chewing-gum était-ce ? se demanda-t-il. Katie était de l'autre côté, avec Ron et Fred. Sirius leur fit signe de le suivre, avant que Verpey et les autres officiels se dirigeant vers eux n'arrivent.

Harry regarda Neville, Hermione et Ginny par-dessus son épaule, haussant les épaules. (Ils suivaient). Percy avait raison, mais pourquoi, et comment ?

Charlie resta en arrière avec Bill, Alicia, Oliver et Alex Wood. Harry pouvait entendre Bill essayer de garder à l'écart Verpey, Cornelius Fudge et les ministres français et roumains de la magie. Charlie parlait au ministre roumain dans sa langue maternelle, très vite, sans faire de pause entre les mots, de ce que Harry pouvait dire. Comme il s'éloignait, il put voir du coin de l'œil que Verpey et Fudge fulminaient.

Katie et Percy lui firent descendre quelques escaliers jusqu'à des toilettes avec une pancarte 'sorciers'. Sirius était passé devant et il se tenait maintenant devant la porte, les attendant. Dès qu'ils furent dedans, avec Ron, Fred, Neville et les filles, il utilisa un sortilège pour fermer la porte. Harry essayait encore de reprendre son souffle. Il tenait encore le cognard, qu'il tendit maintenant à Ron. Ron le regarda curieusement, le passant d'une main à l'autre et haussant les épaules. En le regardant faire cela, Harry se demanda si c'était un cognard régulier. Sûrement qu'il était trop léger pour lui faire mal, et c'est pour cela qu'il allait bien ?

Ron sembla penser que c'était une possibilité aussi, car après avoir haussé les épaules sur le cognard mystérieux, il le lança négligemment vers l'un des éviers. Il s'écrasa violemment sur le bord en porcelaine de l'évier, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Un gros morceau de l'évier se cassa et tomba bruyamment sur les dalles, avec le cognard lui-même, qui atterrit avec un fort bruit métallique avant de rouler sans vie jusqu'à la bouche d'évacuation au milieu de la pièce. Clairement, c'était un cognard normal. Harry avait oublié que pour Ron, il pèserait relativement peu. Neville le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, et Harry déglutit, observant l'évier endommagé. Il se tourna vers Percy. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? »

« Quoi ? » fit doucement Percy avec un petit sourire coquin, ses yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes. « Tu pensais vraiment que nous avions simplement une petite affaire de confiseries fantaisie ? » Il regarda autour de lui, son plus petit frère et sa sœur, Hermione, Fred, Neville et Sirius. Harry trouva aussi qu'il regarda assez tendrement Katie, qui regarda Percy avec fierté. « Rien de ce que je dis ne quitte cette pièce. » dit-il avec autorité. « Sirius et Katie savent déjà, comme ils ont eu l'occasion d'utiliser nos produits. Fred bien, est l'un de nos deux maîtres à penser, bien que nous ayons aussi eu l'aide de Rogue et de son oncle. Le professeur Chourave et Neville, » dit-il en souriant de manière inattendue à Neville, « savent ce que nous faisions parce qu'ils se sont assurés il y a quelques temps maintenant que nous aurions un approvisionnement régulier en mandragores pour l'un de nos bonbons les plus utiles, un que chaque auror a sur lui ou sur elle ces temps-ci. Merci pour cela au fait. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez passé tout l'été dernier à faire pousser ces foutues plantes. » Neville lui fit un signe de la tête, rosissant un peu.

Harry était encore mystifié, et il pouvait dire que Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'étaient aussi. « Nos produits son t des armes, » continua Percy, « pour les aurors et les opérationnels de Dumbledore. Même la plupart des officiels du ministère n'en est pas conscient, pour des raisons de sécurité. Le chewing-gum que tu as avalé, Harry, a une potions d'Aegisthos dedans. Si tu lis les instructions sur l'emballage, tu verras qu'il est nécessaire de dire le sort imprimé dessus pour que le chewing-gum ait le goût voulu. Dire le sort de saveur métamorphose un ingrédient inerte de la potion d'Aegisthos qui convertit le côté Aegisthos en quelque chose d'inactif. La plupart des gens ne veut pas un chewing-gum qui a un goût de sable, alors ils disent le sort avant de le mettre en bouche. De plus, la plupart des gens n'avale pas les chewing-gums habituellement. Un auror qui est sur un point chaud peut simplement en prendre un, le mâcher et l'avaler, et il aura une protection temporaire contre les dommages corporels. Cela ne protège pas des sorts… Seulement de la violence physique. Et bien sûr, le sort d'Aegis ne bloque que les sorts et pas les coups, alors les deux sont complémentaires. Quelques mangemorts se sont résolus à de la pure violence physique qui n'a pas de signature magique. Avoir quelques bonbons des Weasley est bien plus pratique que trimbaler des fioles de potions. »

Harry regarda tour à tour Percy et les autres qui étaient au courant du secret de Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Il ouvrait et refermait sa bouche en silence. Harry vit que Hermione s'était colorée à la mention de la potion d'Aegisthos, qui l'avait finalement aidée à consommer sa relation avec Ron. « Je n'y crois pas ! » dit-il dans un souffle. « Alors vous tous à Bout-du-Lard, êtes en fait… »

« .. Du bon côté, Harry. » dit Fred, souriant et donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Percy. Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

Ron sourit. « Et déguiser tout cela en bonbons ! » dit-il, clairement impressionné. « Sacrément brillant ! Les mangemorts n'ont pas encore saisi ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Jusqu'ici, c'est allé. J'ai réussi à me sortir de plus d'une situation périlleuse grâce à ces 'bonbons fantaisie'. » dit-il en souriant.

« Et je travaille personnellement sur le développement d'un bonbon qui donnera à Fred et George une envie irrépressible de nettoyer la cuisine après leur passage, au lieu de le traiter comme un elfe de maison… » dit Percy, regardant Fred et riant. Fred, toujours mûr, lui tira la langue puis sourit.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des toilettes. Ils furent encore plus surpris par cela que lorsque Ron avait jeté le cognard dans l'évier. Sa voix encore amplifiée, Ludo Verpey avait crié « Ouvrez cette porte tout de suite ! »

« Ludo ! Arrêtez ce foutu sort de Sonorus ! » Harry reconnut la voix de Fudge.

Sirius alla à grand pas vers la porte, disant intelligiblement « Juste une minute ! » Il se tourna vers Percy et Fred, parlant à voix basse et avec urgence. « Prenez les filles, Neville et Ron dans les toilettes, debout sur les cuvettes, pour qu'on ne voie pas leurs pieds. Tu devrais aussi faire cela Fred. Tu viens de produire des bonbons amusant, tu te souviens ? » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Fred eut un sourire futé et guida les autres pour qu'ils se cachent dans les toilettes, puis il en choisit une pour lui. Percy prit le cognard avec quelque effort et le tendit à Ron (Harry supposa que c'était parce qu'il était léger pour lui), et Ron était maintenant caché dans un cabinet avec le cognard. Sirius répara l'évier cassé d'un geste de sa baguette, tandis que Percy poussait Harry vers des urinoirs. « Prétends que tu viens de finir. » dit doucement Percy.

Harry acquiesça, une main sur sa taille, comme s'il faisait ce que Percy lui avait dit. Il ne se sentait plus autant invincible. La potion du chewing-gum semblait avoir perdu ses effets. Percy prit lui-même position à un urinoir à deux places de celui de Harry. Il ne faisait pas semblant de rajuster son pantalon, mais déballait un bonbon enveloppé de pourpre, le mettant dans sa bouche et le mâchant. Harry se demanda ce que c'était.

« C'est Ludo Verpey ! » fit la voix en colère, plus amplifiée. « Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement avant que je ne la fasse sauter ! »

Sirius passa ses mains sous l'évier du robinet réparé rapidement, puis alla à grand pas vers la porte, les mains encore humides. Il enleva le sort de la porte et l'ouvrit, puis commença à agiter les mains pour se les sécher. Ludo Verpey entra avec Cornelius Fudge et le ministre de la magie roumain. « Bonjour, ministre, » dit-il joyeusement, comme si les anciens évadés célèbres d'Azkaban étaient habitués à parler au ministre de la magie tous les jours. « Je me lavais les mains. » Il les leva. « Désolé pour cela. J'ai pris la précaution de fermer la porte comme Harry était avec moi. Vous savez comment c'est quand on est célèbre. Les gens vous matent toujours et vous demandent des autographes. Je pensais… quelqu'un ne doit pas être dérangé ici, entre tous les endroits, pas vrai ? »

Sirius alla se sécher les mains sur une serviette. Harry le regarda lui et les autres du coin de l'œil, puis il se détourna de son urinoir en disant. « Je vais devoir faire de même maintenant. » Ludo Verpey, cependant, se mit entre Harry et les lavabos, l'air très suspicieux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? » dit Verpey, l'ai moins soucieux qu'incrédule. « Ce cognard… »

« Oui, » dit rapidement Harry. « il est vraiment passé à travers les gradins. Je suppose que le batteur s'est un peu raté. » ajouta-t-il, apercevant Sirius du coin de l'œil.

Verpey fronça les sourcils. « Non, je veux dire, quand il est revenu et… »

« Allons, allons, Ludo. Harry va bien. C'est merveilleux que vous soyez si soucieux et vous aussi, monsieur le ministre, » fit une voix familière. Harry se retourna avec étonnement. Là où il s'était attendu à voir et entendre Percy Weasley, il entendit et vit à la place son père. L'image crachée d'Arthur Weasley se tenait devant eux maintenant, chaque cheveu sur sa tête, chaque ride sur son visage exactement comme il avait été au jour de Noël, quand Harry l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Avec surprise, Harry réalisa que le bonbon que Percy avait mangé était probablement imprégné de polynectar, et dans ce cas, avec un bout d'Arthur Weasley dedans. Harry déglutit, voyant comment Fudge et Verpey répondaient à la présence du faux Mr Weasley. Ils étaient clairement mieux disposés à lui montrer du respect plutôt qu'à Sirius Black.

« Arthur ! » dit maintenant Fudge, l'air déconcerté. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici. Je pensais que vous travailliez aujourd'hui. »

« C'était le cas. J'ai fini tôt. J'ai décidé que je pourrais réussir à voir un peu du match si je me dépêchais. Où en est-il à présent ? »

Le ministre roumain de la magie croisa ses bras et prit un air très grincheux. Il avait à peu près la taille d'Hermione, avec un grand torse rond et des sourcils sombres qui était abaissés sur ses yeux avec mécontentement. Il n'avait que trois cheveux sur sa tête, soigneusement peignés sur son front autrement nu. Sa robe noire était bordée de fourrure de couleur sable au col et aux ourlets. Son expression disait qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens lui désobéissent.

Mais à la place de répondre à la question que 'Arthur' lui posait, son visage se fendit soudain d'un sourire assez cruel, mais indéniablement amical, et il tendit sa main à Harry. « Lazlo Constantinescu. Je suis incroyablement heureux de vous rencontrer, Mr Potter. » Il avait une voix très forte, accentuant ses consonnes, et Harry commença à lui tendre la main, mais il croisa le regard de Sirius qui secouait très légèrement la tête, et il la retira rapidement, puis il leva les deux mains, ses lèvres droites.

« Moi aussi, Monsieur le ministre, mais je dois encore me laver les mains. » Il regarda à dessein Verpey, un sourcil haussé. Constantinescu se renfrogna à nouveau.

« Hé bien, ne restez pas là comme cela, idiot ! » aboya-t-il à Verpey. « Laissez Mr Potter se laver les mains ! »

Ludo Verpey lança à Harry un regard qui le fit frissonner en se poussant du passage. Pendant qu'il était à l'évier, le ministre roumain se tenait à côté de lui, se gaussant presque des performances de Harry dans le match contre l'Angleterre, décriant l'injustice qui avait conduit le Pays de Galles à perdre contre la France, et comment ç'aurait été un énorme privilège que l'équipe de Roumanie joue contre lui en finale.

« Une injustice ! » s'exclama la ministre française d'une voix riche et onctueuse. Incapable de rester en dehors des toilettes plus longtemps, elle avait poussé la porte et s'avançait maintenant vers Harry et Constantinescu. Harry avait fini de se sécher les mains maintenant, et la ministre française, ignorant son homologue roumain, tendit sa main à Harry, paume tournée vers le bas, à hauteur de poitrine. « Mignonette Beauvais. Je suis charmée de vous rencontrer, Mr Potter. » Il s'était attendu à un accent comme celui de Madame Maxime, mais à la place, la diction du ministre était parfaite, sinon un peu formelle, révélant à peine ses origines.

Harry lui prit la main en hésitant, et comme elle sembla la diriger vers le haut, il se courba légèrement et donna un léger baisemain sur son dos, avant de se redresser et de la relâcher. « Madame. » ajouta-t-il, hésitant. Ses cheveux blonds sombres étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque, et ses yeux noisette étincelant donnèrent à Harry l'impression qu'elle ne se contentait pas de comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais qu'elle en prenait aussi possession. Les lignes autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche étaient minimales, et comme elle était une sorcière, Harry ne savait pas dire si elle était plus proche de quarante ans ou de soixante dix.

Elle se tourna vers Ludo Verpey. « Alors Ludo. Je vois que vous n'essayez pas simplement de m'impressionner en disant que vous connaissiez Harry Potter. »

Ludo Verpey devint écarlate, et Harry se demanda s'il avait flirté avec la ministre française. « Heu, non, bien sûr que non. » Il passa soudain son bras sur les épaules de Harry et les serra douloureusement. « Harry et moi avons fait du chemin ensemble. » Il sourit à Harry, qui avait une grande envie de lui filer un coup de pied dans les tibias. « Voilà pourquoi je suis si inquiet. Recevoir un cognard dans les côtes est vraiment… »

Harry fit son meilleur air choqué. « Un quoi ? C'est ce que vous pensez qu'il est arrivé ? »

'Arthur' Weasley s'avança à nouveau, souriant et riant. « J'ai bien peur que vous vous soyez mépris, Ludo. Harry aurait été réduit en morceau si cela s'était produit. Est-ce qu'il a l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est pris un cognard ? »

Verpey eut l'air vaguement mécontent. « Montre-nous ton ventre. » demanda-t-il, ne répondant pas vraiment à la question. Harry devint écarlate, mais quand Sirius lui fit un petit signe de la tête, il déboutonna sa robe et souleva son pull et sa chemise de quelques pouces, assez pour voir qu'il ne portait aucune marque, aucun dommage d'aucune sorte. Verpey le toucha avec son doigt et appuya une seconde sur les côtes de Harry. Harry tressaillit sous son doigt froid.

« Ca chatouille. » mentit-il. Il rabaissa ses habits et rattacha sa robe, se sentant très exposé comme tout le monde venait de lui voir le ventre.

« Je vous ai dit que Negrea n'a pas frappé ce cognard sur Harry Potter ! » déclara Constantinescu. « Notre attrapeur allait prendre le vif, et puis… »

Madame Beauvais avait l'air assez dédaigneuse. « Oh, s'il-vous-plaît… » fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. « Heu, comme il est clair pour tout le monde que Harry va bien, peut-être que nous devrions tous y aller ? On dirait que le restant du match ne va se jouer qu'avec un seul cognard. »

Ludo Verpey eut l'air assez grognon. « Oui, on dirait bien. Étrange, ça. Même lorsqu'on les frappe en dehors des limites, les cognards reviennent toujours. Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas de celui-là ? » Il regarda à dessein Harry, qui lui rendit un regard impassible.

Alors qu'il quittait les toilettes avec les trois ministres, Sirius, 'Arthur' et Verpey, Harry saisit le bras de Verpey et le retint un petit peu en arrière.

« Combien avez-vous misé sur le match d'aujourd'hui ? » lui chuchota Harry sur un ton de conspirateur, mais pas assez doucement pour que les autres ne puissent pas entendre. Ludo Verpey lui lança un regard noir et dégagea son bras de la main de Harry. Quand les autres se retournèrent, son regard noir se transforma en un sourire, et il repassa à nouveau son bras sur les épaules de Harry.

« Bien, bien, content de te revoir, Harry. Je… »

« Est-ce que j'ai entendu correctement, Verpey ? » dit soudain Constantinescu, très fort. « Est-ce que vous êtes autorisé à prendre des paris sur les matchs, en tant que responsable des sports et jeux magiques ? »

Verpey eut soudain l'air très nerveux, et Harry put voir de petites gouttes de sueur commencer à se fermer sur sa lèvre supérieure. « Bien sûr que non, monsieur le ministre. » dit-il très rapidement. « Je peux quelques fois spéculer sur qui va gagner, bien sûr, lors d'une bête conversation. J'avais prévu, par exemple, que Harry allait gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et j'avais raison à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Il pressa encore une fois douloureusement les épaules de Harry, et Harry lui adressa un faux sourire. « En fait, vous vous étiez un peu trompé à ce sujet, vous vous souvenez ? Je n'ai pas vraiment gagné. J'ai fait un nul avec Cédric Diggory. » Harry conserva en place son sourire rigide, regardant calmement Verpey, attendant qu'il craque. Et je t'ai aussi coûté un bon paquet d'argent, pensa-t-il. C'était très tentant de le dire, mais il se contrôla.

Verpey battit finalement en retraite, enlevant son bras d'autour Harry. « Oh, oui, exact. Techniquement, vous avez tous les deux gagné, bien que tu sois le seul gagnant survivant. », continua-t-il, insistant sur 'survivant' d'une manière que Harry n'aimait pas. Ils étaient tous en dehors des toilettes maintenant, et Verpey et Fudge commencèrent à éloigner les ministres. « Retournons dans la tribune, » dit Verpey. « Le match ne va pas reprendre avant que je sois là-haut… » Harry les regarda partir, puis lança un regard interrogatif à Sirius. Son parrain acquiesça.

« Oui, Harry. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui non plus. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Puis à côté de lui, des mains saisirent son bras et il vit à nouveau Percy Weasley, haletant comme son corps reprenait sa forme normale et qu'il ne ressemblait plus à son père. Harry regarda les cheveux s'épaissir sur la tête de Percy, les traits prendre une apparence subtilement plus lisse et jeune. Harry fut surpris toutefois de réaliser que les changements étaient peu nombreux. Percy était aussi grand que son père, ses lunettes semblaient avoir la même monture, et ses habits ne posaient clairement pas problème quand il se métamorphosait, y compris ses chaussures. C'était comme regarder Arthur Weasley rajeunir. Pour quelque raison, il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Harry que Mr Weasley devait avoir ressemblé à Percy quand il était jeune.

Percy déglutit et finalement se redressa sans avoir à se tenir plus longtemps. « Désolé, Harry. Je n'étais pas vraiment préparé à cela. Merci mon Dieu, ce n'est pas arrivé avant qu'ils partent. »

Harry eut une idée soudaine en regardant Percy. « Je sais pourquoi ta mère et toi vous battez encore. Cela n'a rien à voir avec George et Angelina. C'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas que tu sois auror. »

Percy eut l'air surpris un instant, puis il hocha gravement la tête. « Elle pense que c'est trop dangereux. Mais… Après ce qui est arrivé à Pénélope… Je ne peux pas ne pas faire cela… »

Harry le regarda avec compassion. Après avoir appris que Ginny était morte dans son autre vie, rien n'avait plus été pareil.

« Elle changera au final. Mais je suis surpris par quelque chose… Je pensais que le polynectar durait une heure ? »

« Une dose normale oui. C'est juste un petit… » Percy s'arrêta et fixa Harry. « Comment tu sais pour le Polynectar… »

Mais les portes des toilettes s'ouvrirent et Fred jeta un œil dehors pour voir si la voie était libre pour que les autres émergent. Ils revinrent tous à leurs places, petit à petit, Sirius et Harry arrivant en dernier. Sirius répara le trou qui se trouvait là où il était assis et recommença à regarder la match comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. A côté de lui, Harry fut surpris de voir que Ginny avait des larmes lui coulant sur le visage.

Sans la regarder, il chuchota du coin des lèvres. « Ca va, Gin ? »

Elle acquiesça misérablement. « C'est juste… Je pensais que tu étais mort quand ce cognard s'en est pris à toi. » chuchota-t-elle. Elle hoqueta et eut l'air d'être sur le point de se mettre à pleurer pour de bon d'une seconde à l'autre.

Harry se tourna vers Charlie. « Charlie… Tu peux nous ramener au bureau des roumains où Ron et Ginny sont venus par cheminette ? Ginny a besoin de rentrer à Ascog. Elle ne se sent pas bien. »

Charlie eut l'air très grognon. « Ho, Harry, pourquoi devons nous tous y aller ? Le match vient de recommencer ! »

« Non… Je la prendrais. Mais elle ne peut pas transplaner, alors… »

Charlie soupira et les prit au bureau. Il les accompagna, attendant pendant que Ginny et puis Harry jetaient de la poudre dans le feu et s'avançaient dans les flammes vertes. Rien n'avait d'importance, le match de Quidditch ne comptait pas, que quelqu'un les voit ensemble ne comptait pas, seule Ginny comptait…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon vide du château, une nouvelle neige commençait à tomber, formant de petits tas dans les coins de la cour visibles depuis les fenêtres du salon. Harry prit Ginny jusqu'au canapé près de la fenêtre et la fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses au moment où le barrage rompit. Elle lança ses bras autour de son cou, sanglotant de manière incontrôlée. Il la serra contre lui, chaude et tremblante. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela, pleurant comme si c'était la fin du monde. C'était comme cela qu'il avait pleuré après avoir montré à Ron et Hermione sa pensine, mais elle ne s'état jamais ouverte à lui et n'avait jamais pleuré comme cela. Elle avait été très secouée par son expérience avec Tom dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais cela arrivait loin derrière.

Après un petit moment, elle se calma, sa respiration devenant plus régulière, et il posa sa main sur sa joue parcourue par les larmes et regarda ses yeux brillants, qui avait l'air d'être en chocolat liquide. « Ca va maintenant ? » chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je… Je suis désolée, Harry. Je suis désolée pour tout. Pour le foutu plan que Mariah et moi avons monté, pour avoir jamais pensé que je ne devrais pas t'attendre, pour chaque moment que j'ai jamais passé avec Draco ces deux dernières années… Tout cela. Je… Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point ce serait terrible de voir Mariah te faire des avances. Quand j'ai tenu l'amulette, je ne m'étais pas attendu à vous voir tous les deux comme cela, vous roulant par terre sans habit… » Harry rougit. Ginny émit un petit rire. « Mariah a dit qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus, que lorsqu'elle avait utilisé ses charmes de selkie pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas su que cela la rendrait aussi assez excitée. Elle s'est vraiment excusée, platement. Elle m'a proposé de lui lancer un maléfice et tout. Une des choses les plus dures avec tout cela, à part de devoir prétendre être en colère avec toi, a été de la traiter terriblement aussi, au moins en public, alors qu'elle aura été la plus chère amie. Elle a dit que tu avais été celui qui avait arrêté, ce qui m'a choqué, parce que les charmes des selkies sont très, très forts. »

« Mais j'ai réussi à nous arrêter, » dit-il, « et tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? Une pensée : 'Elle n'est pas Ginny.' »

Elle le fixa, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes, comme il lui montrait qu'il avait vraiment voulu l'embrasser, la tenir, et non pas Mariah ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'enfonça dans le baiser avec lui, son souffle se calant sur celui de Harry, la chaleur de sa bouche faisant comme si elle s'écoulait dans tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Quand il rompit doucement le baiser et qu'il la regarda, elle semblait bien plus relaxée, et il embrassa doucement son nez, tandis qu'elle lui souriait avec amour.

« Quand tu m'as trouvée en pleur dans la salle commune après cela, je ne jouais pas vraiment de scène. Je n'avais jamais été plus misérable de ma vie, et c'était tout de ma faute. Je l'avais complètement mérité. Je pensais que cela avait été dur de te voir au lit avec Hermione et puis Katie. Mais ça… » Elle s'étrangla, et il lui fit appuyer sa tête sur son épaule, frottant son dos. « Je n'aurais jamais du t'abandonner, » chuchota-t-elle. « J'aurais dû… »

« M'attendre éternellement ? Non, Ginny. Comment me serais-je jamais réveillé et compris à quel point j'étais un idiot ? Quand nous étions dans la piscine cet été, je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de finir de te dire pour la fois chez Flourish and Blotts. Tu sais, le jour où ton père et Lucius Malfoy se sont disputés. Quand Draco a dit qu'on aurait dit que tu étais ma petite amie, j'aurais aimé avoir eu le cran de lui répondre 'Oui, et n'espères-tu pas qu'elle soit la sienne ?'. Mais… Bien… »

Elle sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes. « Mais les garçons de douze ans ne font pas des choses comme cela. Spécialement quand ils doivent écouter le frère de la fille dire tout le temps à quel point elle est neuneu. Ron était ton ami… Tu devais être d'accord avec lui. »

Il mit son autre main sur son visage maintenant, le berçant. « J'aurais aimé ne pas l'être. A chaque fois que j'ai laissé passer des remarques que Ron a faite sans commentaire, je ressentais cet horrible poids en moi.. C'était malhonnête de ma part de ne pas répondre… Mais je n'étais pas simplement malhonnête avec toi et avec Ron. J'étais malhonnête avec moi-même. La raison pour laquelle je pense ne pas avoir fait la bonne chose de vraiment te reconnaître c'est… Bien, cela ressemblait un peu à un culte du héros. Mettre ton coude dans le beurre, laisser tomber des choses… »

Elle lui sourit et tourna légèrement sa tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main, le faisant frissonner. « Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais un culte pour toi. D'accord, la première fois que je t'ai vu à la gare, ta première année, j'étais complètement subjuguée par toi. Mais plus tard, quand nous avons commencé à recevoir des lettres de Ron de Poudlard… Je t'ai aimé énormément. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais l'ami de Ron. Idiot, je sais, mais je savais que si le célèbre Harry Potter était devenu ami avec l'un des garçons les plus pauvres de l'école, et si Ron pensait que tu étais digne de son temps, c'était parce que tu étais quelqu'un de bien qui ne se souciait pas des apparences. J'ai entendu que Draco t'avait tendu la main. Tu n'avais pas saisi une opportunité en or de te lier avec l'une des familles les plus riches du monde magique. Tu es devenu ami avec mon pauvre frère avec seulement un stupide rat pour animal de compagnie et des robes de seconde main. Et tu l'as fait en dépit du fait qu'il avait une petite sœur odieuse. » Elle lui sourit et son cœur chavira. « C'est cela qui m'a fait t'aimer, et j'étais très, très nerveuse quand j'étais près de toi, en conséquence. J'étais idiote. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui se passe ? Quand tu es tombé amoureux de Cho, ne te sentais-tu pas maladroit quand tu étais avec elle ? Comme si tes pieds étaient soudain très grands, ou comme si tu avais mauvaise haleine ou un bout d'épinard sur les dents, ou quelque chose qui dépasse de tes oreilles ? »

Harry rit. « Oh, oui. Je pensais que j'allais avoir les nerfs qui craquaient à chaque fois que j'essayais de lu demander de sortir avec moi au bal. Et puis il s'est avéré que Cédric lui a demandé cela en premier. »

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le torse. « Je pense que si tu lui avais demandé de sortir avec toi au début de ta quatrième année, elle aurait accepté. Elle t'aimait bien. Cédric y est juste allé en premier. »

Il la serra plus près de lui. « Je suis content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je sais maintenant que lorsqu'elle m'a refusé de m'accompagner au bal, ce sentiment horrible a du être celui que tu as ressenti quand tu as découvert que j'étais seul après que tu aies accepté l'invitation de Neville… »

Elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule, regardant son cou. « J'ai pleuré pendant des heures après cela, » chuchota-t-elle. « J'avais l'impression que tu ne me remarquerais jamais… »

Il lui frotta le dos et se tourna pour lui embrasser doucement le front. « J'avais un petit peu peur à l'idée d'aller au bal avec toi, et j'ai été un peu soulagé, franchement, que tu y ailles avec Neville. Cela semblait… Cela semblait tellement compter pour toi, et j'avais peur de t'avoir déçu. J'étais encore pas mal fixé sur Cho. Je ne pense pas que tu te serais beaucoup amusée. »

Elle sourit, sa tête encore sur son épaule. « Je me serais moins fait marcher sur les pieds. Tu dansais très bien avec Parvati. »

Il rit. « C'était facile. Je la laissais juste me conduire. »

Ils rirent tous les deux ensuite, un instant, mais après cela, ils restèrent simplement assis ensemble sur le canapé, en une communion silencieuse, tandis que la neige tombait au-dehors, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Sirius les appelle pour le repas. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille de Sirius, se demandant comment se déroulait le match, mais pas vraiment déçus de ne plus y être.

xxxxx

« Tiens, tiens ! Qu'est-ce donc ? »

La voix de Ron heurta la tête de Harry. Où était-il ? Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était sur le canapé du salon. Lui et Ginny étaient retournés là après le repas. Harry avait pris la Gazette du Sorcier pour essayer de faire les mots croisés, et Ginny, baillant, s'était allongée avec sa tête sur ses cuisses. Bientôt, son nez s'était mis à siffler de cette façon qui le faisait sourire. Il avait peigné ses cheveux hors de son visage paisible, et puis continué à travailler sur ses mots croisés, se sentant très satisfait. La mère de Sirius avait été assise sur l'autre canapé pendant un moment, lisant. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait écouter le match à la radio. Il devait encore durer, sans doute, ou les autres seraient rentrés. Il déclina l'offre, sachant qu'il aurait un résumé coup par coup de Ron, et ils restèrent donc dans un silence agréable jusqu'à ce que Callisto Black décide d'aller au lit.

Ursula avait déjà mis les enfants au lit après le repas, et elle et Alan s'étaient aussi retirés après cela. Walter Black était parti rendre visite à son cousin Ian, dont Sirius avait emprunté l'apparence au ceilidh. Cassiopeia et Floyd étaient encore dans la famille de ce dernier, et la maison semblait moins soumise à la tension avec eux partis.

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était endormi. Quand Ron déboula de la cheminée, son exclamation réveilla Harry, qui se sentit un peu désorienté. Il regarda son meilleur ami en clignant des yeux, essayant de voir net. A sa surprise, Ron les regardait maintenant avec une expression douce, sa bouche se tordant.

« Oh… Est-ce que devez avoir l'air si… Je veux dire… Oh, malédiction… » dit-il pour finir. Harry cligna encore des yeux. Le monde arrêta finalement d'être flou. Il entendit trois pops ! dans le hall d'entrée, et puis Sirius, Neville et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione s'arrêta, et après un coup d'œil à Harry et Ginny, elle eut le même air doux sur son visage. Elle semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Harry mit son doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle ne réveille pas Ginny.

Elle sourit et se pencha sur lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille « Vous êtes mignons ensemble. » Elle se redressa souriant encore, et Harry se sentit rougir. « Cependant, » ajouta-t-elle, « Ginny devrait probablement dormir en haut, et pas ici sur tes genoux. »

Ron acquiesça avec véhémence. « Définitivement. » ajouta-t-il, croisant les bras.

Harry réussit à la réveiller gentiment, et Hermione la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Ron et Harry marchant derrière elles, et Ron le régalant avec la victoire de la Roumanie sur la France. Harry n'écoutait pas très attentivement. Il fronçait les sourcils, se rappelant du cognard.

« Est-ce que Percy ou Katie ont dit quelque chose sur essayer de trouver pourquoi ce cognard s'en prenait à moi ? » demanda-t-il à Ron comme ils continuaient à monter.

« Oui, » confirma-t-il, « Percy a dit qu'il chercherait, qu'il essayerait de découvrir qui avait accès au matériel avant le match. L'ami vampire de Charlie a dit qu'il essayerait de trouver quelque chose aussi. Nous sommes allés dans un pub à côté du village après le match, c'est pour cela que nous étions si en retard. Dimitry est vraiment un gars sympa… pour un vampire. » Ron rit. « Et il a dit la même chose pour moi, en utilisant les mots 'pour un loup-garou' à la place. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je suppose que nous devrions avoir su ce que les roumains allaient prendre pour mascotte, mais c'était quand même une surprise. Tu ne trouves pas que c'était un peu risqué ? Les autres semblaient le penser aussi, avec tout cet ail et ces pieux qu'ils brandissaient. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Non. Moins risqué que les ogres des français si tu veux mon avis. L'ail et les pieux étaient là pour le folklore, pour agiter les gens. Les vampires sont intelligents. Ils savent que de la nourriture proposée sans combat est meilleure que de la nourriture qu'ils doivent se procurer clandestinement, avec le risque que quelqu'un essaye de les tuer avec un pieu. Les ogres sont juste stupides, et violents et assoiffés de sang sans discrimination. Ils sont comme des cousins idiots des géants. »

Harry lança à Ron « Hagrid n'est pas stupide. »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela ! C'est pour cela que je disais qu'ils étaient comme des géants stupides. Et même si Hagrid n'est pas stupide, Harry, il est, bien, il est un peu négligent parfois, n'est-ce pas ? Et il a, heu, des goûts intéressants pour les animaux de compagnie. Mais il n'est pas stupide. »

Harry rit. « Tu ne pensais pas que les scrouts étaient 'intéressants'. » Ils commencèrent à monter la dernière volée de marches. Ron secouait la tête en riant.

« Non. Les scrouts étaient un exemple de première sur pourquoi l'extinction d'une espèce n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Je serais bien descendu pour aller les tuer pendant que Hagrid était endormi… Si j'avais pu penser à comment faire, et si je n'avais pas pensé que Hermione me lance l'A.M.P.P.C.C dessus. »

« La quoi ? »

« L'Association Magique Pour la Prévention de la Cruauté envers les Créatures. »

A cela, Harry éclata de rire et Ron se joignit à lui. Mais l'hilarité ne dura pas longtemps. La fatigue l'emporta comme ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Harry et ils s'endormirent bientôt.

xxxxx

« Aille ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, Weasley, me tuer avec ton balai ? »

« Ne me tente pas, Malfoy. Tu as une meilleure idée sur comment l'amener ici ? »

« Bien,… Tu ne pourra pas faire la course si ton foutu balai est cassé ! »

« Oh ? Et tu ne pourras pas transplaner jusqu'à Arjeplog si toi, tu es cassé ! »

Draco et Ron échangèrent tous deux un regard noir, pied contre pied. Ron ayant l'avantage du poids, de la taille et de sa lycanthropie, Draco battit en retraite, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« J'ai entendu, Malfoy. Parle pour ta mère. » grogna Ron, donnant à Harry une assez bonne idée de ce que Draco avait dit.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. « Quand vous aurez fini tous les deux, nous devrions dégager le passage pour ceux qui vont arriver ensuite. Il y a un autre portauloin dans dix minutes. »

Hermione éloigna Ron de Draco, qui se retrouva à côté de Harry. Il vit Sirius et Charlie échanger un sourire et secouer la tête. C'était le dernier jour de l'année, et le voyage de Pré-au-Lard à Kopparberg par portauloin ( une bombe usée) avait été un peu chaotique. Les balais de Ron et Charlie les avaient frappé sur la tête plus d'une fois.

« J'aurais aimée que nous puissions transplaner. » dit Hermione en gémissant légèrement. « J'ai tout étudié dessus ! Nous sommes par quinze degrés est et soixante degrés nord, à peu près à mi-chemin entre Oslo et Stockholm… »

« Et à zéro degré du milieu de nulle part, » fit Draco Malfoy d'une voix traînante. « Juste comme je me souviens. » Ils regardèrent autour d'eux après avoir rendu la bombe à un officiel du ministère de la magie suédois et être sorti du petit cottage qui servait de point d'arrivée pour les portauloins britanniques. Harry réprima un petit rire, mais laissa voir à Draco qu'il souriait. Hermione leur fronça les sourcils à tous les deux. Elle n'était toujours pas contente que Harry et Draco soient amis.

Harry regarda autour d'eux. Il y avait une seule rue avec juste quelques maisons. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de restaurant ou d'auberge, ou même d'église ou d'école. Il n'avait jamais vu un endroit à l'air plus déserté.

« Nous n'aurions pas pu transplaner, Hermione. » lui dit Sirius. « Des protections anti-transplanage ont été érigées tout autour de la ville afin que les sorciers et les sorcières qui n'ont pas autant de préparation que toi n'atterrissent pas accidentellement dans une maison moldue ou en plein milieu d'une rue. »

« Tu veux dire de la rue. » dit Draco Malfoy, montrant de la tête la bande à peine visible dans la pénombre. Ils avaient pris le portauloin de cinq heures du matin. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas de sitôt, et en fait, la course commencerait et finirait de nuit, parce que les journées étaient très petites si près du cercle polaire arctique. « On ne peut pas voir la maison de ma tante et de mon oncle d'ici, bien sûr. Elle est de l'autre côté de ces champs. Mais est-ce que cela aurait été difficile d'éviter si peu de maisons ? Cela aurait été probablement plus dur d'arriver à dessein dans une maison. »

Harry vit que Sirius souriait aussi maintenant. De ce qu'il avait vu jusque là, Sirius semblait ben s'entendre avec Draco. Harry prit cela pour un bon signe. Draco l'appelait par son prénom (il n'avait pas été son élève), et chacun semblait apprécier le sens de l'humour tordu de l'autre. Harry souhaitait que Sirius modifie son opinion sur le fait qu'il puisse parler à Draco de Ginny et lui. Il n'avait toujours pas le sentiment d'avoir eu une explication adéquate sur pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Un bus bleu du ministère de la magie suédois avec une grande croix jaune sur le côté apparut soudain devant le cottage, et la porte du bus s'ouvrit. Un grand homme blond qui semblait à la fois être le chauffeur et le receveur descendit du bus en disant « Bienvenüe ! Bienvenüe ! Nous allons attendre les trøis autres pørtauloins, et puis nous allons descendre jusqu'à la cøurse ! » Il leur sourit, et Harry pencha sa tête en passant devant lui, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas sa cicatrice. Quand ils furent assis à l'arrière du bus (qui avait des sièges, comme n'importe quel autre bus moldu, à la place des lits du Magicobus), Hermione sortit un livre de son sac et commença à donner des informations non sollicitées sur la course.

« La course annuelle de balai prend un total de sept à neuf heures, selon la vitesse des coureurs les plus lents, » lit-elle à voix haute. « Après que tous les coureurs aient quitté Kopparberg, les protections sont levées, et les spectateurs reçoivent des numéros pour le transplanage. Ils apparaissent au dos des tickets de course. Chaque sorcier ou sorcière doit attendre jusqu'à ce que son numéro soit appelé, puis se diriger vers les PTS, Points de Transplanage Sécurisés. » Elle fronça les sourcils à Sirius, assis derrière elle et Ron, à côté de Charlie. « Cela semble très réglementé. »

« Bien, » lui expliqua-t-il, « ils ne veulent pas plus que tous ceux qui participent à la course essayent de transplaner à Arjeplog en même temps qu'ils ne veulent que les gens transplanent au départ. Ce serait le chaos complet. C'est une bonne chose que l'arrivée de la course soit à trois-cent miles d'ici. Cela laisse assez de temps à tout le monde pour partir. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Vrai. Et si on a un petit numéro et que l'on part tôt, on peut avoir assez de temps pour explorer Arjeplog et faire un peu de tourisme. J'espère que je pourrai. » Elle tourna la page. « On dit qu'il y a un musée avec une merveilleuse collection de bijoux en argent lapons… »

Ron fit un bruit d'étranglement à côté d'elle. « Heu, Hermione, pourrais-tu ne pas me dire que tu vas aller regarder une pile d'argent pendant que je vais éviter des dragons ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. « C'est un musée, Ron, pas une boutique. Je suis sûre que tout est dans des vitrines ou quelque chose comme cela. C'est sensé être assez beau. En tous cas, je ne songe même pas à te faire venir. C'est pour cela que j'y vais pendant que tu es occupé ailleurs. »

Les lèvres de Ron se tordirent. « Pardonnes-moi si je ne suis pas capable de trouver de la beauté à l'argent ces temps-ci. »

Hermione lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue, à l'endroit de la cicatrice des Trois Balais. « Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » dit-elle doucement, le regardant avec de grands yeux marrons. Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse et arrêta de citer le livre, et ils attendirent en silence que les autres spectateurs de la course arrivent et remplissent leur bus.

Ils découvrirent bientôt que le bus du ministère suédois était de la même facture que les voiture du ministère britannique qui les avaient pris du Terrier à Londres ces années passées. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer dans le pays comme le Magicobus, mais ils pouvaient faire des choses extraordinaires quand le trafic était pénible, comme passer devant une file de voitures arrêtées. Leur route les mena à travers de nombreux champs et plus d'un bois. Plusieurs fois, Harry vit des rochers et des arbres s'écarter à son passage, comme le bus avançait sur ce qui était, il en était certain, une ligne droite. Il se tint au siège devant lui comme ils filaient.

« Bien, » dit-il à Sirius, de l'autre côté de l'allée. « le chauffeur croit vraiment ce que l'on dit sur la plus courte distance entre deux points… » Ses dents claquaient dans sa tête.

Sirius le regarda sans expression. « Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? » Harry haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Les sorciers ne considéraient probablement que la distance la plus courte entre deux points était une ligne droite. Il y avait plein d'autres moyens encore plus rapides de se déplacer en se servant de la magie.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la ligne de départ de la course, ils allèrent avec Ron et Charlie à l'inscription avec les autres coureurs, et Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde avec des balais avant. Puis Hermione, Draco, Sirius et lui durent aller dans la zone des spectateurs, mais ils souhaitèrent d'abord bonne chance à Ron et Charlie. Harry et Sirius leur donnèrent des tapes dans le dos tandis que Draco se tenait à proximité, oscillant inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue avant de commencer à s'éloigner, mais Ron n'en voulut pas, et il la prit contre lui pour un baiser profond, et son visage était écarlate quand elle fut relâchée. Harry vit qu'elle avait aussi un petit sourire en coin. Draco avait l'air d'essayer de soigneusement les ignorer tous les deux, et d'échouer.

Il supposa que des sorts repousse-moldus tenaient les moldus à l'écart, car sinon, le spectacle aurait sans doute attiré beaucoup d'attention. Des lumières de fées brillaient sur la zone des spectateurs, des deux côtés de la ligne de départ, et un nombre énorme de coureurs avait pris place derrière la ligne. Quand ils repérèrent Ron et Charlie, ils leur firent signe, et Ron et Charlie leur répondirent. Il devait y avoir plus de deux cent participants, et plus d'un millier de spectateurs. Des sorciers et des sorcières passaient dans la foule en portant des panneaux autour du cou avec la côte des coureurs. Harry regarda Sirius avec étonnement.

« Il y a beaucoup de paris là-dessus, Harry. Tu ne croirais pas combien d'argent perdent les gens à cette course. »

Harry acquiesça. « Si, je le croirais. » Cela lui fit penser à Verpey. « Tu penses que Ludo Verpey a parié sur la course ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Il a pu, bien qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas. Il enregistre les participants britanniques. Dans une position comme la sienne, on doit être au dessus de tout reproche. »

Harry pouffa. « Bien, c'est quelque chose qui ne concerne définitivement pas Verpey. »

Sirius serra les lèvres, l'air pensif, mais il ne répondit pas. Harry avait ses multiplettes autour du cou, et il les mit maintenant sur son nez, regardant les coureurs.

« Ils montent sur leurs balais. Je pense que cela va commencer. »

La foule s'agita et un murmure commença quelque part, le crescendo continuant jusqu'à ce que finalement, le drapeau soit baissé, et que Harry voie le spectacle étonnant de plus de deux cent balais s'élevant dans les airs en une fois. Ils ne partirent cependant pas, et Harry réalisa qu'ils se mettaient juste en position de départ. Il regardant le nuage des coureurs flotter, attendant. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il retenait son souffle jusqu'à ce que le second soit abaissé et que les coureurs sur le devant du pack filent dans l'air froid et sombre du matin, volant vers le nord et Arjeplog.

La foule se mit presque immédiatement à crier des encouragements assourdissants. Les oreilles de Harry résonnaient même avec le bruit, et puis il réalisa qu'il avait mal à la gorge comme il s'était joint aux cris. Il vit que même Draco et Hermione étaient pris dans l'excitation, agitant leurs mains en l'air comme les coureurs s'éloignaient comme un nuage noir. Ils les regardèrent et les encouragèrent encore un peu. Cela prit plus d'une heure pour que tous les coureurs disparaissent de leur vue, spécialement comme de nombreuses personnes, comme Harry, pouvaient les voir de très loin avec leurs multiplettes. Mais finalement, une montagne cacha le dernier concurrent, et la foule commença à se disperser, se demandant clairement qui allait avoir les petits numéros et l'opportunité de partir de Kopparberg en premier. Harry espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à attendre toute la journée. De ce que Hermione avait dit, Arjeplog était un endroit bien plus intéressant.

Cependant, quand ils ne purent plus voir les coureurs, Hermione lui serra fortement le bras, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. « Ils vont aller bien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Il lui passa un bras sur les épaules et le serra, essayant de la réconforter même s'il avait lui-même des doutes. « Ca ira, Hermione. »

« Mais ils vont envahir le domaine des dragons, basiquement. » dit-elle, faisant penser à Harry qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise que tout n'irait pas bien.

« Oui, » fit Draco d'une voix traînante, « et les dragons vont s'inquiéter qu'ils partent avec leurs femmes dragons. Les dragonnes sont très sexy, tu sais, » dit-il en battant des sourcils. « Tu peux parier que tous les dragons célibataires ont dans leur repaire des calendriers suspendus avec les photos des plus belles dragonnes dans les poses les plus provocantes… »

Puis Harry et Draco ne purent plus se retenir et éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Hermione croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et leur fronçait les sourcils. Sirius roulait les yeux, mais Harry pouvait aussi le voir sourire au coin des lèvres. Comme ils se déplaçaient dans la foule pour savoir quand ils seraient autorisés à transplaner, Harry passa à nouveau son bras autour d'Hermione en disant. « Là, là. Ca va aller, vraiment. Et maintenant, tu es trop occupée à penser à quel point nous sommes immature pour t'inquiéter pour Ron, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle admit cela un peu à contrecœur, souriant un petit peu. « Je suppose. » Elle parla plus doucement, regardant furtivement Draco Malfoy, marchant devant à côté de Sirius. « Je veux que tu fasses attention Harry. Je pense qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Il acquiesça gravement, regardant la nuque de Draco, souhaitant que Hermione puisse s'entendre mieux avec lui, mais sachant que leur animosité historique rendait probablement cela impossible.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre toute la journée, mais ce fut deux bonnes heures après que les derniers coureurs aient disparu de vue. Ils commençaient tous à être agités, lassés par les vendeurs qui avançaient dans la foule pour leur vendre leurs marchandises, qui n'avaient que trop peu d'offres en plats et boissons chaudes au goût de Harry, bien qu'il ait pris un bol de boulettes de viande chaudes dans une sauce marron avec quelques pâtes. Il les enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche, les laissant le réchauffer.

Quand il transplana finalement à Arjeplog, ce fut un soulagement, et pour une fois il n'était pas inquiet car il savait qu'il était prêt. Hermione lui avait posé des questions sur le sujet en permanence. Quand il sentit à nouveau son corps, il était sur la berge d'un lac, avec une petite forêt à distance, de l'autre côté de l'eau, le clocher d'une église blanche dépassant dans les arbres. Il y avait quelques longues maisons basses visibles, mais pas grand chose d'autre.

On les fit sortir de la zone de transplanage et on les dirigea vers des bus qui allaient les prendre à la ville d'Arjeplog proprement dite, comme il y avait encore quatre à six heures jusqu'à la fin de la course. Ils trouvèrent la ville charmante et se promenèrent dans le rues un moment, se demandant quelle histoire inventait le ministère de la magie suédois pour justifier les milliers de visiteurs qui convergeaient sur Arjeplog toutes les veilles de nouvel an. Quand le soleil se leva finalement, ils décidèrent de déjeuner, trouvant une charmante auberge avec un restaurant. Hermione sortit son livre de phrase et passa la commande au garçon pour eux tous. Ils prirent un agréable repas et laissèrent Hermione les traîner au musée de l'argent après cela. Il y avait encore au moins une heure avant que les premier coureurs n'arrivent. Ils retournèrent à la ligne d'arrivée après avoir quitté le musée, regardant le ciel vers le sud avec anxiété comme l'obscurité devenait plus profonde. Les brèves heures de jour étaient passées très rapidement, et le ciel était couvert de nuages, sans aucune étoile visible. Harry avait l'impression d'être au sommet du monde. Quand il dit cela à Hermione, elle roula les yeux et répondit « Nous y sommes. »

A la longue, un petit point fut visible au loin, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Un bruissement d'excitation commença à parcourir la foule. Harry regardait avec le cœur dans la gorge. Même avec ses multiplettes sur le nez, il ne pouvait encore pas déterminer l'identité des coureurs qui étaient apparus. Il se demanda maintenant combien d'entre eux avaient réussi, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre 'le Quidditch à travers les Âges' au pied de la lettre. Il haïssait penser que le livre ait raison au sujet de la course. Dans le second chapitre sur les anciens jeux de balais, il disait qu'à la course annuelle, les spectateurs transplanaient à Arjeplog 'pour féliciter les survivants'. Bien que Charlie et Ron soient équipés comme aucun autre pour traverser en volant une réserve de dragons, Harry espérait sincèrement que le livre exagérait.

De plus en plus de coureurs étaient en vue, devenant une nuée noire sur le ciel bleu nuit. Selon Harry, de nombreux coureurs devaient être passés, et il était presque prêt à respirer normalement à nouveau. Presque.

A côté de lui, Hermione regardait avec ses propres multiplettes et sautillait d'excitation. « Oh, où sont-ils ? Tu les voies, Harry ? »

Harry louchait derrière ses multiplettes. Dans la faible lumière, il était impossible de repérer les cheveux brillants des Weasley. Il pensa qu'une paire de grand coureurs osseux pouvaient être Ron, mais il s'avéra que c'était d'autres personnes. Finalement, il repéra Ron, Charlie volant à son côté. Il laissa échapper un cri.

« Les voilà ! » cria-t-il. Ils étaient finalement dans la zone d'arrivée, éclairés par les lumières de fées, comme l'aire de départ l'avait été à Kopparberg. Mais plutôt que de franchir la ligne d'arrivée, les premiers coureurs atterrirent simplement sur le terrain la précédent immédiatement, les sorciers et sorcières ayant fait la course ayant l'air assez secoués.

« Que font-ils ? » voulut savoir Draco. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun n'essaye de franchir la ligne d'arrivée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, une nouvelle espèce de course que Granger a inventé ? Où personne ne gagne vraiment, ils se réjouissent juste et personne n'est déçu de perdre… » fit-il sarcastiquement de sa voix traînante, roulant ses yeux à Hermione. Elle se rebiffa immédiatement et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sa main saisissant sa baguette. « Continue, Granger. » dit-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre verbalement ou par un sort. « J'adorerais te voir en difficulté dans un pays étranger. Dois-je te rappeler que ma tante est quelque part par ici ? C'est elle qui organise la course après tout. Cela ferait une belle histoire dans les journaux. 'La préfète en chef de Poudlard arrêtée pour avoir attaqué le neveu d'une officielle du ministère suédois'. Tu devrais attendre d'avoir cent ans avant de pouvoir remettre les pieds ici. »

« Fermez-la tous les deux. » dit sèchement Harry, bien que Hermione n'ait pas dit un mot. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, cependant, comme si elle allait répliquer. Elle la referma brusquement, regardant Harry avec indignation. Il ne lui parlait pas comme cela habituellement. Mais Harry était très inquiet, et il commençait à se demander combien étaient tombés à cause des dragons. Pourtant, une autre vague arrivait à l'horizon, et encore une autre. Il faudrait probablement au moins une heure pour que le dernier coureur arrive à Arjeplog, mais il semblait assez certain que la plupart était passé sans problème. Alors pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas de franchir la ligne d'arrivée ?

Un mauvais pressentiment saisit Harry, comme ils se frayait un passage dans la foule. Sirius l'appela. Harry tourna la tête et lui cria. « Viens ! Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Hermione, Draco et Sirius le suivirent dans la foule. Harry pensa entendre Hermione donner son opinion à Draco comme ils approchaient. Ils atteignirent bientôt la limite de la zone autorisée aux spectateurs. Ron et Charlie se tenaient au milieu des autres coureurs, tenant leurs balais, parcourant la foule du regard. Dès qu'il les repéra, Ron commença à traversa la foule des autre coureurs, Charlie avançant à sa suite.

Quand Charlie et Ron se tinrent devant eux, ils avaient vraiment l'air très sérieux, et Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer. Ron laissa Hermione jeter ses bras autour de lui avec un cri inarticulé. Harry l'avait vue se ronger les ongles quand les premiers coureurs étaient arrivés, avant que Draco n'ai commencé à essayer de l'énerver. Sirius fronça les sourcils à Charlie.

« Que se passe-t-il, Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix qui tremblait. « Est-ce les dragons ? Est-ce que beaucoup de coureurs sont morts ? »

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Puis il essaya à nouveau. « C'est bien ça. Il n'y avait pas de dragons. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? »

Charlie acquiesça. « Ils sont juste… partis. »

xxxxx

Note de l'auteur: la citation au début du chapitre est de la page 126 de Home: A Short History of an Idea by Witold Rybczynski (Penguin Books, 1987).


	45. Chap 20

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle.

Chapitre vingt.

Réserves

_Le Magyar à pointes a des écailles vert sombre et de longues cornes dorées et brillantes sur lesquelles il empale sa proie avant de la rôtir. Réduites en poudre, ces cornes sont un ingrédient de potion de grande valeur. Le territoire natal des magyars est maintenant devenu la plus grande réserve de dragon du monde, où des sorciers de toutes les nationalités étudient de nombreux dragons de près…_

_Le suédois à crête est un beau dragon bleu argent dont la peau est recherchée pour la confection de gants de protection et de boucliers. Les flammes qui sortent de ses narines sont d'un bleu brillant et peuvent réduire en cendre un arbre ou des os en quelques secondes. Le suédois à crête à moins de mort d'hommes à son actif que la plupart des dragons, toutefois, comme il préfère vivre dans les zones montagneuses sauvages et inhabitées, cela n'apporte pas beaucoup à son crédit._

--Newt Scamander, Bêtes fantastiques et où les trouver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'partis' » demanda Sirius, incrédule.

« Partis. » répondit Charlie, sa voix montant d'un cran avec excitation. « Pas un seul suédois à crête où que ce soit. La réserve n'est pas si loin pourtant. Après deux cent miles, c'est la dernière chose que nous étions sensés traverser avant la ligne d'arrivée. Mais… Pas de dragon. »

Hermione remarquant que Ron avait l'air anxieux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Ron fronça les sourcils. « C'est un peu dur à dire, avec tout le bruit, mais j'ai pensé entendre un officiel dire qu'ils allaient demander à quelques uns d'entre nous de revenir dans la réserve pour en faire le tour. Ils veulent aussi faire venir des docteurs et des infirmières. » Harry savait que l'audition élevée de Ron recevait des choses que le restant d'entre eux manquait. Ron fit un signe de la tête à Charlie.

« Je suis de la partie si tu viens. » dit Ron à son frère. « J'aimerais sacrément savoir où ces dragons sont passés. Parce que s'ils ne sont pas dans la réserve… »

Charlie acquiesça. Il avait l'air très sérieux, sa mâchoire contractée. Harry sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Les réserves étaient faites pour protéger les humains des dragons, et protéger les dragons des contrebandiers (les meutes étaient périodiquement réduites, et on ne pouvait acheter que des produits à base de dragons provenant de ces réductions d'effectif).

« Alors je me porte volontaire. » dit Ron, s'étant définitivement fait son avis. « Et toi Charlie ? »

« Pareil. Cela semble improbable, mais j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas simplement échappés… »

« Tu penses aux dragons ? » couina Hermione avec excitation. « Et les humains alors ? Ces dragons peuvent être n'importe où, répandant le chaos dans un village… »

« Allons, là, Hermione, » dit Ron, passant son bras autour d'elle et essayant de la calmer. « Charlie connaît les dragons, et il connaît les contrebandiers de dragons. Une occupation dangereuse mais possible. Un été, il y a des années, ils ont perdu un quart de la meute dans sa réserve à cause de contrebandiers qui les enlevaient un à un, en pleine nuit. Cela arrive. »

« L'autre question est… Où sont les sorciers et sorcières qui travaillent dans la réserve ? » dit Charlie, comme s'il réalisait qu'il avait l'air plus inquiet pour les dragons qu'il ne devrait. « Il y a une grande équipe, et si même un seul dragon venait à avoir disparu, quelqu'un aurait dit quelque chose. »

Harry n'aimait pas ce que cela sous-entendait. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait des humains qui vivaient dans la réserve, mais quand il y pensait, cela coulait de source. Charlie avait travaillé dans une réserve en Roumanie pendant des années après tout.

Après avoir encore embrassé Hermione, Ron suivit Charlie pour se porter volontaire. Ils étaient tous silencieux cette fois quand le nuage des coureurs s'éleva comme un seul homme et fila vers le sud et les montagnes enneigées. Harry se sentait impatient. Il souhaitait s'être déjà fait enregistrer en tant qu'Animagus. Cela le démangeait de se métamorphoser, d'étendre ses ailes et de voler vers le sud avec Ron, Charlie et les autres.

Sirius ne savait pas cela quand il soupira et regarda leurs visages graves. « Peut-être devrions-nous aller chercher un peu à manger. J'ai le sentiment que cela risque de prendre un moment. » Harry ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour se calmer pendant l'attente. 'Je savais qu'il y avait une raison à ce que j'amène mon propre balai, même si je ne courrais pas.'

Ils retournèrent au restaurant où ils avaient déjeuné. Pendant qu'ils attendaient d'être servis, Hermione alla aux toilettes, et Sirius repéra quelques personnes qu'il reconnut et alla leur parler, pour voir s'ils en savaient plus sur les dragons disparus.

Harry parcourut la pièce du regard, essayant de ne pas croiser les yeux de Draco Malfoy, de l'autre côté de la table. Ils n'avaient pas été seuls depuis Boxing Day. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco, il se sentait terriblement coupable pour les fois où il avait été seul avec Ginny, bien qu'elle ne soit plus la petite amie de Draco, et qu'elle ne le trompe pas. (Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi coupable quand elle avait été la petite amie de Draco, et qu'il l'avait embrassée au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.)

« Alors, » commença à dire Draco, un peu maladroitement, faisant bruyamment taper sa fourchette sur la table. « un peu étrange tout ça. » Harry acquiesça en silence. Il n'y eut peut-être qu'une minute de silence maladroit, mais elle sembla durer bien plus longtemps que cela. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils redeviennent immédiatement de bons amis, mais il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ces silences qui s'étendent. A la longue, l'air désespéré, Draco dit. « Les attentes. C'est toujours dérangeant quand on a certaines attentes et qu'on ne les retrouve pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu voles dans une réserve de dragons, et tu t'attends à ce qu'il y ait des dragons. Tu rentres dans une chambre d'hôtel et tu t'attends à trouver Harry Potter au lit avec une fille nue… » Harry lui tira la langue, mais se sentit commencer à sourire en dépit de lui-même. « Ou tu fouilles dans une maison de moldus et tu t'attends à trouver des photos de moldus, pas des photos de sorciers… »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry. « Tu parles d'une hypothèse, ou cela t'es vraiment arrivé ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, commença à arranger les couverts en motifs géométriques sur la table. « Oui, cela m'est arrivé. On ne sait jamais quand une famille va avoir un sorcier ou une sorcière né de moldu. Probablement que des tonnes de maisons moldues ont des photos magiques fourrées quelque part. je les ai trouvées dans une boîte à chaussures dans une valise, qui étaient cachée sous un lit, avec plein d'autres choses poussiéreuses. Ce n'était pas exactement encadré et sur le manteau de la cheminée. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu avais à fouiller là ? »

« Je l'ennuyais à l'extrême. Nous étions dans la chambre de ses parents. Ils étaient partis pour la journée, et Felice était allée se changer dans l'une de ses stupides nuisettes, ou quelque chose qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait acheté pour me faire voir. Mais à quoi cela servait ? Elle allait le quitter la minute d'après de toutes façons. »

Harry se cramponna au bord de la table. « Felice ? C'était à New Stockington ? Je pensais que c'était peut-être chez les Galbraith, où nous avons travaillé après notre cinquième année. Tu sais… Chez Bobbie et Terry. »

« Tu pensais que je sautais Bobbie Galbraith ? »

Harry roula les yeux. « Est-ce que j'ai dit que je pensais que tu sautais Mrs Galbraith ? Bon Dieu. Parfois tu me fais penser à… Toi. »

Draco rit un instant. « Je pense que je voie ce que tu veux dire. » Il haussa les épaules. « Bobbie n'était pas mal, je te l'accorde, mais elle aurait dû apprendre à s'habiller. Et elle était un peu vieille. Et mariée. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi, je ne pense pas que je verrai jamais une femme mariée. Probablement. En tous cas, si elle n'avait pas été mariée et âgée, je suppose que ses goûts vestimentaires n'auraient pas compté si notre principal souci avait été de la déshabiller. » dit-il, avec un ricanement, et en regardant la serveuse la plus proche avec un demi sourire lascif.

Harry roula les yeux. « Par ici. » dit-il simplement. Draco se secoua et arracha ses yeux du derrière de la serveuse.

« Hmm. Oui, c'était à New Stockington, chez Felice. Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Était-ce après mon anniversaire ? »

« Oui. Quelque part à la mi-août. De toutes façons, à qui étais-je sensé le dire ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » fit sarcastiquement Harry. « Sam. Ou Aberforth, ton patron. Ou Katie, qui allait commencer sa formation d'auror. Peut-être Mrs Figg, avec qui tu vivais ! Quelqu'un qui aurait su s'il y avait une raison de paniquer. Tu les voyais tous les jours ! »

« Tu parles. A part le fait que techniquement, je trompais Ginny et Mariah, j'étais sensé faire mon boulot. J'étais supposé confessé à n'importe laquelle de ces personnes ce que je faisais ? Était-ce ma faute si elle me désirait tellement ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Non, probablement pas. » Ce fut au tour de Draco de tirer la langue. « Si tu as trouvé des photos magiques, t'est-il venu à l'esprit que Felice pouvait ne pas être une moldue ? Qu'elle pourrait être une sorcière ? Et qu'elle pouvait avoir un motif ultérieur pour te baiser ? »

« Heu, non. » dit-il doucement, se mordant la lèvre.

« Bon Dieu, tu es stupide ! » Harry n'avait pas exactement envie de se montrer amical à ce moment. « Elle aurait pu être un mangemort pour tout ce que tu sais. Tu n'es pas exactement populaire parmi eux. Comment a-t-elle réagi en voyant ta Marque des Ténèbres ? Elle aurait pu te lancer un sort, ou te faire absorber une potion à retardement. Toutes ces sortes de choses. Tu ne savais rien sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu, non. » admit-il, rougissant.

« Tu as juste vue une opportunité, et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! Tu devrais vraiment faire davantage attention à l'endroit où tu mets t… »

« Granger ! » l'interrompit soudain Draco.

« Quoi ? » couina Harry. Puis il réalisa qu'Hermione se tenait à son côté. Harry jura. Il souhaita avoir pu prendre Sandy pour le voyage, mais il n'aurait pas pu transplaner avec elle, alors il l'avait laissée au bons soins de Ginny. Il n'était pas certain que Sandy l'aurait averti de l'approche d'Hermione, mais elle avait fait des choses similaires de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il avait l'impression que son cœur battait très vite.

« Il doit faire davantage attention à l'endroit où il met quoi, Harry. » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Heu… Ses gants. Il faut faire attention. Il fait froid ici. On ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre. » Draco roula les yeux. Pendant qu'Hermione ne le regardait pas, il fit du bout des lèvres à Harry 'Mes gants ?'.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne remarquant pas Draco comme elle regardait Harry. « Je n'ai pas de gants. Je les perds toujours. Maintenant que je suis majeure, je lance un sort de chauffage dans mes poches et je mets mes mains dedans quand elles sont froides. Pourquoi s'ennuyer avec des gants ? » dit-elle, se retournant vers Draco, dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait comme celle d'un poisson.

Mais Harry fut ensuite sauvé par la serveuse qui arrivait avec leur nourriture, et Hermione alla chercher Sirius. Ils mangèrent en silence, personne ne voulant formuler à voix haute ses inquiétudes sur les dragons disparus.

Après le repas, Harry regarda Draco aller aux toilettes. Quand il fut assez loin pour ne pas entendre, Harry se pencha au-dessus de la table et dit à son parrain. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Sirius vit que le regard de Harry suivait encore Draco. « De Draco, je suppose. »

« Oui. Il m'a dit que lorsqu'il travaillait dans ce domaine de New Stockington l'été dernier, il a trouvé des phots de sorcier sous un lit.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que vous jardiniez. Pourquoi regardait-il sous les lits ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, sentant son visage rougir un peu. « Il sautait la fille. Ils allaient dans la chambre pour cela, mais elle était aller se changer dans quelque chose, et il s'ennuyait et il a commencer à fouiller ici ou là. »

Hermione perdit tout sourire. « Pourquoi ce petit… »

« Pas maintenant, Hermione. » dit abruptement Sirius. « La chose importante maintenant est de savoir pourquoi il y avait ces photos de sorciers dans une maison moldue où des jardiniers sorciers se trouvaient en train de travailler. C'étaient des photos de quoi ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je sais pas. Écoute, j'aurais une meilleure chance d'aboutir avec ces questions si je pouvais être honnête sur quelque chose d'autre… »

« Non. » dit rapidement Sirius, sachant ce que Harry voulait faire.

« Mais Sirius… »

« Non. »

« Mais… »

« Non. » Sirius avait les dents serrées. « S'il-te-plaît, ne me provoque pas là-dessus Harry. Arrête de me le demander. »

Harry se rassit au fond de son siège, croisant les bras, se sentant comme un petit de cinq ans à qui l'on fait une réprimande. « D'accord alors. Si tu veux que nous fassions comme cela, je pense que j'ai le droit de demander une explication satisfaisante, que je n'ai pas encore entendue. Tu dis non. Je dis pourquoi non ? »

Sirius prit une bouchée de son steak, la mâcha et l'avala. Harry avait les poings serrés, ses jointures virant au blanc alors qu'il attendait à contrecœur une réponse. Pendant qu'il se coupait un autre bout de viande, Sirius dit. « J'ai eu l'opportunité de connaître un peu mieux Draco depuis que je suis venu enseigner à Poudlard, Harry. Et pendant ce voyage aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'aime bien. » Hermione fit la tête. Sirius rit un instant et lui tapota la main. « Personne ne dit que tu dois l'aimer aussi, Hermione. Mais je peux voir pourquoi Sam Bell l'aime bien, et Aberforth aussi. Souviens-toi Harry… Ils sont ses amis aussi, pas juste les tiens. Il me fait penser à moi, quand j'avais son âge. Et oui, j'étais un crétin. Mais tu m'aimes bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et garde à l'esprit que je serai blessé si tu tardes trop à répondre… »

Harry sourit. « Oui, je t'aime bien. D'accord, tu aimes Draco, et Sam et Aberforth aussi. Et.. ? »

Sirius reposa ses couverts. « Et je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour toi et Ginny. »

Harry roula les yeux. « Parce que… ? »

« C'est autant pour le protéger lui que vous deux. Je veux dire, honnêtement… Si Voldemort réussit à mettre la main sur Draco et lui ordonne de lui dire si tu as une petite amie et de l'identifier, tu penses que Draco va simplement hausser les épaules et lui dire ? Ou tu penses… »

« … qu'il va refuser, et mourir en faisant cela… » chuchota Harry.

Sirius mit le morceau de viande dans sa bouche, puis il dit « Exact. » la bouche pleine, avant de mastiquer et d'avaler. « S'il ne sait pas, alors il ne peut rien dire, et il ne peut pas mourir en refusant de parler. Tu vois ? Si tu le dis à Draco, tu le mets dans une situation très dangereuse. Il ne veut pas mettre Ginny en danger. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point. » Harry acquiesça. Hermione, à contrecœur, fit de même. « S'il savait pour vous deux, ce serait un peu comme… »

« … comme faire de lui votre gardien du secret contre son gré. » finit doucement Hermione, regardant Sirius avec une expression très grave dans ses yeux sombres. « C'est pour cela que les parents de Harry ont accepté que Pettigrew devienne leur gardien du secret, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient peur que tu emportes littéralement le secret dans la tombe. Que tu meures avant de les donner. Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi. »

Sirius grimaça. « J'ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis à ce sujet. D'abord, c'était mon idée d'échanger, puis j'ai changé d'avis… A la fin, Lily m'a supplié et j'ai finalement accepté. Nous avions tous le sentiment je serais une cible si évidente que faire de moi le gardien du secret allait avoir l'effet opposé à la garder en sécurité… Ou à ma garder en sécurité. Peter, d'un autre côté, a dit qu'il pouvait disparaître et vivre sous sa forme de rat discrètement quelque part. Personne ne pourrait le trouver, même en sachant qu'il était le gardien du secret. Cela aurait du être un plan parfait.

« Bien sûr, comme je savais déjà où se trouvait Godric's Hollow, je devais l'oublier. Pour cela, un sort de mémoire. Il était très fort, et il était possible que si un mangemort essayait de le lever, j'aurais des dommages au cerveau. Mais ils auraient quand même été en sécurité. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là était que Lily avait utilisé un sort très spécifique sur moi. Si elle, James ou Peter venait à mourir, mes souvenirs me reviendraient. C'est comme cela que j'ai su ce qui s'était passé. Je sortais avec quelqu'un ce soir là, quand soudain tous ces souvenirs sont arrivés au galop dans ma tête. Je me suis souvenu de la première fois où j'étais allé à Godric's Hollow, de la dernière fois, de tout. Et au moment où ces choses ont commencé à danser dans mon esprit, je savais qu'il y avait un nombre limité de raisons à cela. Je savais que je devais aller au Pays de Galles, pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

« Ma copine n'était pas enthousiaste, mais elle m'a laissé partir. J'ai pris ma moto, comme je ne voulais pas la laisser dans l'Hertfordshire, où nous dînions. J'aurais dû transplaner pour être là-bas plus tôt. Bien sûr, quand je suis arrivé à la maison, J'ai su que Peter les avait trahi… » Il se couvrit le visage avec sa main, puis se la passa dans les cheveux. « J'ai alors souhaité avoir été le gardien du secret, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir moi-même tué ton père et ta mère. Le problème est que si Draco sait ce que tu veux qu'il sache, et qu'il fait la bonne chose, il va probablement mourir, et s'il ne la fait pas, alors cela pourra être toi, ou Ginny, ou les deux. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, il ne peut pas le dire, et il ne peut pas refuser de le dire non plus. C'est tout. »

Harry frappa la table avec sa main. « Ce foutu sort ! C'est à cause de cela que ma mère voulait tuer Ron, afin que je n'aie pas à refuser à un ordre direct de Voldemort de le faire. S'il était déjà mort, l'ordre et ma réponse auraient été nuls et non avenus. »

Sirius acquiesça, se coupant un autre bout de viande. « Exact. Maintenant, tu vas manger ou non ? »

Harry commença à piquer ses pommes de terre d'une manière dégoûté. « Je suppose. Je n'avais pas pensé que j'allais mettre Draco en danger en lui disant… »

« Bien, maintenant tu y penses. Et même si le lui dire pourrait te soulager la conscience, Harry, cela pourrait coûter des vies. La sienne, la tienne, celle de Ginny. Ou toutes les trois pourraient être en danger. Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment le coup pour se sentir un peu moins coupable ? A quel point te sentirais-tu coupable si quelqu'un mourait parce que tu as voulu te soulager auprès de Draco ? »

Harry grimaça. « Est-ce que maman t'a donné des leçons sur comment faire se sentir quelqu'un coupable, il y a des années ? Parce que tu es très bon. »

Sirius sourit tristement. « Toutes les mères enseignent cela, Harry. C'est requis dans leur règlement. » Il sourit puis prit une autre bouchée, la mâchant lentement et regardant son filleul. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui avait l'air compatissante, mais semblait être d'accord avec Sirius.

Draco apparut soudain à côté de lui, faisant encore regretter Sandy à Harry. Il s'assit et commença à attaquer sa nourriture, l'air affamé. Harry fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible à Sirius et Hermione et se pencha au-dessus de sa propre assiette, plus inquiet que jamais à l'idée de dire ou faire quelque chose de stupide dévoilant sa relation avec Ginny… Et maintenant, il devait s'inquiéter que Draco meure s'il faisait cela.

xxxxx

Quand Charlie et Ron revinrent, plusieurs heures plus tard, avec les autres, ils étaient attendus sur la ligne d'arrivée de la course. Ron prit immédiatement Harry dans ses bras quand il la vit, et puis il broya aussi Harry dans une accolade inattendue. Quand il se recula, Harry put voir que Ron avait pleuré, ce qui surprit Harry. Mais Charlie avait vraiment l'air d'avoir été celui qui avait subi le plus.

« Morts, » dit brièvement Charlie, sa voix à peine audible. « Tous… Morts. » Sirius lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Hermione étrangla un petit cri et passa ses bras autour de lui, et il la tint, tremblant, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Harry savait que Charlie avait connu quelques uns des gardiens de dragons. Il regarda le visage de Ron. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais eu une expression aussi hantée dans ses yeux avant, même quand il avait presque tué Parvati et qu'il avait lui-même voulu mourir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco Malfoy. Même lui avait l'air très préoccupé par les réaction de Ron et Charlie.

« L'odeur. » dit doucement Ron à Harry, avec un soulèvement de cœur. Harry savait qu'elle était probablement terrible pour ceux qui étaient retournés enquêter. Pour Ron, elle flirtait probablement avec l'enfer avec ses sens de loup.

« Tu as besoin de vomir ? » lui demanda Harry doucement. Ron mit sa main devant la bouche et secoua la tête. Harry n'était pas sûr de le croire.

« Déjà fait. » chuchota Ron derrière sa main, sans honte.

Ils revinrent au village, à l'auberge où Sirius leur avait réservé des chambres pour la nuit. « Bien, maintenant, Charlie et moi serons dans celle-ci, » dit-il dans le couloir en dehors des chambres. « Harry, toi et Ron êtes à côté, et Hermione, tu es à la chambre suivante. Allons dormir un peu. Demain, nous repartons tôt avec le portauloin. »

Sirius mit sa main dans le dos de Charlie et le conduisit dans leur chambre. Harry se demanda si Charlie dormirait vraiment. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Hermione les suivit dans leur chambre au lieu d'aller dans la sienne. Harry et Draco s'assirent chacun sur un lit, et Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Hermione s'assit sur ses cuisses et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux, et commença brusquement à parler, les mots s'échappant de lui.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps parla Ron. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour eux de rentrer dans les bâtiments où les humains vivaient. Il y avait des entrées souterraines cachées, et des tunnels reliant les différentes structures, pour donner aux dragons l'impression qu'ils vivaient la plupart du temps dans une zone sans être humain. Les membres des familles des gardiens sortaient rarement à l'air libre, où ils risquaient d'être immédiatement réduits en cendres. Même les gardiens lançaient habituellement leurs sorts d'abris magiquement protégés, s'exposant rarement directement aux dragons. Ce n'était plus un danger. Tout le troupeau avait disparu. Quatorze femelles et huit mâles, plus six petits. Il y avait aussi trois nids avec cinq œufs qui avaient tous disparu. Les quatre douzaines de gardiens qui travaillaient dans la réserve et leur famille étaient tous morts : hommes, femmes, enfants. Même les animaux de compagnie étaient morts (les chats, les chiens, les chouettes postales). Mais ils n'étaient pas morts du sortilège mortel. Ils avaient été massacrés. C'était le chaos. Cela avait encore l'air magique, comme si des lames enchantées avaient été utilisées pour les attaques. Plus propres que les lames les mieux aiguisées, les sorts avaient fendu leurs corps comme s'ils étaient en beurre mou. Comme tout le monde était habituellement à l'intérieur, les coureurs, volant loin au-dessus, n'avaient eu aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Ils auraient du descendre dans la réserve et prendre le risque d'être attaqués par les dragons afin de rentrer dans les installations humaines. Ils ne recevaient que rarement des visites. Et on utilisait habituellement des portauloins pour qui ne pouvait pas transplaner, afin que les dragons ne puissent voir personne aller et venir.

Dans le principal bureau administratif, ils l'avaient trouvée. La lettre revendiquant le massacre. « Voldemort. » chuchota Harry. Ron ne cillait plus à ce nom. Draco si.

« Voldemort. » dit Ron, faisant écho à Harry, qui réprima un sourire. Ron en dirait plus jamais 'Tu-sais-qui'. « Ou plutôt », s'amenda-t-il « les mangemorts ». Les meurtres étaient récents, c'est pour cela que personne ne se doutait de rien. Le personnel a été retenu prisonnier pendant des semaines, tandis que les dragons étaient déplacés. Puis, une paire de jours avant la course, ils ont assassiné les gens. Les mangemorts ont continué à maintenir le contact avec le monde extérieur en prétendant faire partie du personnel quand ils disaient au ministre suédois que tout était prêt pour la course. Personne ne savait que quelque chose n'allait pas parce que tout semblait normal. De toute évidence, le gardien en chef avait demandé au ministère de suspendre toutes les communications avec la réserve deux jours avant la course afin que les chouettes n'agitent pas les dragons. Ce n'était pas vraiment le gardien chef, bien sûr, mais un mangemort… »

Harry regardait Ron comme il parlait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait dormir de sitôt. Quand il eut dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et lui chuchota quelque chose. Elle se leva et enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Ron. Elle regarda un instant Harry juste avant qu'ils ne partent. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. Draco Malfoy avait l'air grognon comme il les regardait partir.

Après que la porte fut refermée, il dit « Bien, je serais allé faire une promenade dans la réserve si j'avais su que je pourrais sauter Granger après… »

« La ferme. » lui dit Harry rapidement, irrité que Draco soit si indécrottable. Il était aussi plus qu'un peu inquiet que Ron puisse assez bien l'entendre. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire. Il a besoin qu'elle soit là pour lui maintenant. Cela peut vouloir signifier n'importe quoi. »

Draco ricana. « Comme tu avais besoin d'elle la nuit avant les funérailles de ton cousin. »

Harry essaya de ne pas repenser à cette nuit-là, être au lit avec elle, sous la douche, les cauchemars qu'il avait essayé de chasser…

« La ferme, branleur, » lui dit Harry, essayant d'être plus dur. « Même s'ils… Elle est sa petite amie, et il n'y a pas de lune. La période la plus sûre du mois. Occupes-toi de tes affaires et va te coucher. »

Il s'allongea dans le noir, fixant le plafond, essayant de ne pas voir les images que Ron avait décrites, et se sentant très tenté de livrer son secret à Draco. Quand il se comportait comme cela, c'était très dur de vouloir le garder en vie. 'Je peux lui mettre sous le nez le fait que Ginny veut être avec moi après tout, et je peux le mettre en danger.' C'était dur de voir ce qui était mauvais dans une chose ou l'autre.

Quand un bon moment se fut écoulé et que Harry n'entendait toujours pas ronfler, il se tourna pour regarder Draco dans l'autre lit, regardant lui aussi le plafond. Harry suspecta que son manque de tact avait été un moyen d'éviter d'admettre qu'il avait été affecté par ce que Ron avait raconté. Harry regarda à nouveau sa portion de plafond. Il avait une longue nuit de contemplation devant lui. Il valait mieux commencer maintenant.

xxxxx

C'était très étrange de revenir à Poudlard. Quelques unes de ses activités normales prenaient maintenant une nouvelle signification pour Harry. Maintenant que lui et Hermione n'allaient plus aux cours de transplanage, ils avaient reprogrammé les séances d'entraînement de l'armée des elfes à ces moments là. Ce n'était pas un problème pour Ron, maintenant promu du rang de lieutenant à celui de major, au début de leur septième année, afin que son grade soit égal à celui d'Hermione. (Elle pensait qu'elle aurait été promue colonel).

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du nouveau trimestre. Harry se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle, où ils entraînaient les elfes, les tables poussées contre les murs. Les petites silhouettes étaient attentives, s'étendant devant lui rang après rang, avec de grands yeux brillants sur de petites têtes ridées toutes concentrées sur lui. Il aboyait ses ordres, les faisait se battre entre eux et avec lui, Ron et Hermione. Mais d'une certaine manière, il n'était pas présent. Il était dans la salle de la réserve que Ron avait décrite, et où ils avaient trouvé tous les enfants rassemblés et massacrés…

« Ils n'ont même pas eu le réconfort de leurs parents, à la fin… » avait dit Ron quand il avait décrit ce qu'ils avaient découvert, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues tandis que Hermione se couvrait la bouche, horrifiée, et enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Ron.

Les elfes étaient prêts à se battre, selon Harry, mais comment saurait-il où les envoyer ? Qui savait qu'il y avait une bataille pour laquelle combattre à la réserve de dragons d'Arjeplog ? Pour se battre à une bataille, il faut savoir qu'elle existe. Si seul un camp se montre, ce n'est pas une bataille. C'est un massacre.

Quand l'entraînement fut fini, Harry renvoya les elfes. Dobby, en tête de colonne, salua élégamment. Harry lui sourit et lui rendit son salut. « Repos, Lieutenant Dobby. »

« Merci, Général Harry Potter, sir ! »

« Tu peux simplement m'appeler Général Potter, Dobby. » dit Harry, souriant encore. « Pendant l'entraînement. » Harry allait lui dire qu'il pouvait juste l'appeler « Harry » le reste du temps, mais Dobby avait encore l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom complet. Harry décida de ne pas suggérer qu'il utilise juste son prénom. Dobby pourrait penser qu'il le critiquait.

Ron s'avança vers Harry, avec un rictus. « Je vois. Tu m'as promu afin de pouvoir promouvoir Dobby lieutenant. Tu as eu peur que je sois insulté d'avoir le même grade qu'un elfe ? » Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil et Ron rit. « Oui, tu aurais raison. »

Il était assez étonné par Ron, qui s'avéra bien travailler avec les elfes. Il avait été quelque peu mal à l'aise au début, quand il avait commencé l'an passé. Quand ils s'étaient combattus plus tôt, à cinq elfes contre Ron, Harry l'avait vu baisser sa gade à dessein, bien qu'il ait les réflexes les plus vifs, et permettre aux elfes de le dominer. Après que Zenana l'ait ranimé, les cinq elfes étaient encore assis sur son torse et ses membres, et Ron riait en disant « Cassez-vous », avec entrain, décoiffant un jeune elfe, donnant une tape dans le dos d'un autre en disant « Bon boulot, ça. ». Harry pouvait dire que les elfes l'aimaient aussi. Hermione leur souriait avec bienveillance, et Harry pouvait voir que Ron recevrait probablement une récompense pour cela plus tard pour ses relations avec les elfes.

Pendant qu'ils utilisaient la magie pour remettre les tables en place, Harry vit une feuille de parchemin tomber de la poche de Ron et il la ramassa. Après y avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil, il la mit dans sa poche. Harry essaya de cacher sa surprise. Il avait presque oublié pour la lettre que Ron avait écrite à Ascog, pensant qu'elle était isolée plutôt que faisant partie d'une correspondance régulière. Ron ne remarqua pas qu'il avait ramassé le parchemin. Harry le scruta avec suspicion. Il venait juste de se comporter parfaitement naturellement avec les elfes, et de prendre Hermione dans les bras avec affection, et pourtant, il se promenait avec cela dans la poche. Harry était déchiré entre en vouloir à Ron ou être mystifié par lui.

Ayant le reste de l'après-midi libre, ils montèrent à la salle commune Griffondor, où Hermione s'assit avec diligence à une table avec ses livres pour les ASPICs, donnant un bon exemple. Harry et Ron, cependant, décidèrent de faire une bataille explosive avec Dean et Seamus. Hermione dut leur dire de manière répétée de se calmer comme ils éclataient de rire, même quand ils se faisaient mal et portaient à la bouche leurs doigts brûlés. Harry regarda Ron comme ils jouaient. Il semblait parfaitement insouciant. Harry ne savait pas que penser.

Avant de dîner, Ron dit à Harry et Hermione, « Passez devant. Il y a quelque chose que je veux mettre au dortoir afin de ne pas le perdre. J'ai oublié de la faire plus tôt. »

Harry déglutit quand il vit que Ron mettait sa main dans la poche de sa robe, et quand elle ressortit vide, Ron eut l'air paniqué. Harry s'avança rapidement vers lui, chuchotant. « Je sais où il est. Montons et parlons. »

Ron le regarda avec colère. Harry fut pris au dépourvu par cette hostilité ouverte. Hermione était ailleurs, se dirigeant déjà vers le trou du portrait. « D'accord. On se retrouve en bas. » dit-elle, insouciante. Quand ils furent dans le dortoir, Ron se tourna vivement vers Harry.

« Donne. » dit-il laconiquement. Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Ron saisit le parchemin dans la main de Harry, puis se tourna vers sa malle, l'ouvrit et le cacha au fond. Quand il sembla satisfait de sa cachette, il referma le couvercle sèchement et se tourna vers Harry, qui regardait Ron avec les bras croisés.

« Cela te dérangerait de me dire pourquoi tu reçois une lettre d'elle, Ron ? »

Ron croisa aussi les bras et lança aussi Harry d'un regard noir. « Non. Et toi, cela te dérangerait de me dire quand je t'ai donné la permission de lire mon courrier ? »

« Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Si elle doit venir me pleurer dessus parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur, je pense que j'ai le droit d'être averti avant. »

Ron resta bouche bée. « Briser son cœur ? » Puis il regarda attentivement Harry. « Alors… Tu ne l'as pas vraiment lue ? »

« Non. J'ai juste vu qui te l'avait envoyée. Et je sais que tu lui as écrit quand nous étions à Ascog, pendant les vacances. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche encore plus maintenant. Il la referma brusquement, et plissa les yeux. 'Tu as gardé cela pour toi un moment, pas vrai ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Hermione. Je ne la trompe pas, et je n'ai aucune intention de le faire. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

Ron leva les mains. « Je devais avoir quelqu'un à qui parler à l'hôpital. Les autres patients de mon service étaient tous fous. Je sais que je l'étais aussi. C'est pour cela que j'y étais. Mais fais-moi confiance… J'étais un parangon de stabilité comparé à la plupart d'eux. Et tout ce que je disais au docteur Bastion était réduit en un million de morceaux, à la recherche d'un 'sens'. C'était un soulagement de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas fou, endommagé des neurones ou m'analysant. »

Harry ricana. « Mais elle ? Je veux dire… Après ce que nous avons vu dans les multiplettes… »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Mais nous avons vu cela après que je sois revenu. Je ne savais pas quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Et quand je l'ai vue en Suède… »

« Attends ! » dit Harry, se secouant, ayant l'impression qu'il venait de se réveiller. « Tu as vu Nita en Suède ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

Ron lui roula les yeux. « Pour la dernière fois, Harry, je ne trompe pas Hermione avec Nita Anderssen. Bon Dieu, elle a… Quoi ? Dix ans de plus que moi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela pourrait ne pas la gêner. Et tu aimes les blondes. »

Ron grimaça. « J'ai aimé une blonde, et je pense qu'il est juste de dire que c'était parce que Fleur était en partie vélane. Je préfère en fait les brunes. Une en particulier, comme tu sais. Et souviens toi. Parvati n'est pas particulièrement blonde. Et pour autant qu'elle ait essayé, Annika n'a jamais rien reçu de moi. Alors voie où te mène ta brillante théorie, Général Potter. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Tu n'as toujours pas expliqué tout cela. Comme peux-tu être ami avec Nita Anderssen après que Narcissa Malfoy ai écrit cet article sur toi ? Et ne haie-t-elle pas les Weasley de toutes façons ? »

Ron soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. D'abord, elle a vraiment su bien m'écouter quand j'étais à Ste Mangouste, et elle n'a pas semblé retenir contre moi le fait que j'étais un Weasley. En fait, elle semblait inquiète que ma famille puisse m'abandonner comme je suis un loup-garou. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai enduré pour la convaincre qu'ils ne le feraient pas, même si j'avais moi-même des doutes au début. Peut-être que devoir défendre ma famille m'a fait du bien. Je devais croire en ce que je disais avant de pouvoir la convaincre. Et pour ton information, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à lui chanter des louanges d'Hermione. Traditionnellement, ce n'est pas une bonne méthode pour s'attirer une maîtresse plus âgée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry émit un grognement pour acquiescer. « Mais tu n'as rien dit sur ta rencontre avec elle en Suède. »

Ron regarda ses mains et s'assit lourdement sur sa malle. « Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment rencontrés dans les meilleures circonstances. Comme sa mère est l'organisatrice de la course, elle voulait que Nita parte en tant que docteur dans les équipes de recherche, quand nous sommes repartis dans la réserve. Nita ne voulait pas, au début, comme elle venait de se prendre la tête à essayer de convaincre sa mère de ne pas démissionner de son poste. Elle s'inquiétait que lorsqu'elle revienne, elle découvre que sa mère avait abandonné son travail. Finalement, quand cette dernière lui a promis de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, elle a accepté de partir. Nous étions avec un coureur italien quand nous avons trouvé les enfants. » Harry pouvait voir les yeux de Ron qui brillaient. « Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais pleuré avant en faisant quelque chose lié à la médecine. C'était la première fois… » Il s'étrangla. « Elle n'est pas vraiment si mauvaise. Mais elle s'était faite une opinion. Nous avons parlé un peu du père de Malfoy… » Il eut l'air très grave, et referma la bouche.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, se demandant ce dont ils avaient discuté.

« Peu importe. En tous cas, elle m'a dit en Suède qu'elle était à couteaux tirés avec sa tante. Je lui ai dit que je savais que sa chère tante Cissy était Daisy Furoncle. Je ne lui ai pas dit comment je savais. Elle était surprise. Elle a dit qu'elle en voulait vraiment à la mère de Malfoy pour avoir écrit cet article sur moi. Elles ne se parlent plus. »

Harry regarda Ron. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas. « Alors tu corresponds avec Nita Anderssen maintenant, la cousine de Draco Malfoy, mais il n'y rien entre vous ? »

Ron roula les yeux. « Allons, Harry. Hermione est ton amie, mais est-ce que je pense qu'à chaque fois que je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que vous, vous baisez ? Je pense vraiment qu'un homme et une femme peuvent être amis sans que cela implique une relation sexuelle ? Je pensais que c'était aussi ton cas. » Il haussa un sourcil. « Ou devrais-je m'inquiéter pour toi et Hermione… ? »

Harry déglutit, détournant le regard. Il se souvint de la nuit sur le tapis, pendant que Ron était à Ste Mangouste. « Bien sûr que non. » dit-il rapidement. « En plus, j'aime Ginny. »

Ron acquiesça. »D'accord allons. Laissons tomber tout cela. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte. Harry dit. « Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Hermione ? »

Ron le regarda calmement. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est le cas ? »

Son meilleur ami pivota et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Harry le suivit, pensant à ce que Ron avait dit et se questionnant encore sur son amitié avec Nita Anderssen.

xxxxx

Harry regardait Ron et Hermione pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ron passa à Hermione une assiette de bacon, et elle ne prit qu'une tranche, tandis qu'elle lui faisait passer un bol de baies, afin qu'il puisse en mettre dans son porridge. Ils semblaient avoir atteint un niveau de symbiose silencieuse où ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de parler. Ce n'était pas un silence hostile, mais un silence ponctué par des regards malicieux et des sourires affectueux. Et simplement parce qu'il était son petit ami, Hermione n'avait pas cessé d'aiguillonner Ron avec ses devoirs. Ron disait qu'il supposait qu'il saurait qu'elle avait été remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre prenant du polynectar le jour où elle arrêterait.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Ginny pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle lui manquait terriblement, mais ils n'avaient pas osé passer de temps ensemble depuis leur retour à l'école. Il y avait trop de monde autour. Parfois quand ils étaient aux réunions du club de duel, pendant que d'autres se battaient, ils croisaient leurs regards en travers de la salle, ou ils faisaient de même dans la salle commune si personne d'autre n'était là, à part Ron, Hermione ou Neville. Il soupira et mordit dans sa tartine, mâchant sombrement.

Les chouettes postales arrivèrent par les hautes fenêtres. C'était une distraction bienvenue. Hedwige amena à Harry un mot de Hagrid l'invitant, lui, Hermione et Ron à prendre le thé. Harry était content. Hagrid lui manquait et il n'avait pu le voir que pendant les cours de soins aux créatures magiques quand il suivait son entraînement de joueur de Quidditch professionnel ou qu'il avait des cours de transplanage en plus de l'entraînement de l'armée des elfes, du club de duel et des réunions de préfet. Maintenant qu'il ne s'entraînait plus pour l'équipe galloise (bien que cela reprendrait au printemps), et qu'il avait son permis de transplaner, il avait plus de temps libre.

Hermione avait reçu des journaux de ses parents. Elle se renfrogna en lisant le Times. « Le procès du père d'Alicia commence le mois prochain. » dit-elle. « L'avocat que Sirius a embauché pour lui a demandé plein de temps pour se préparer, mais ça n'a toujours pas l'air bon. Il ne peut produire aucun témoin pour confirmer son alibi, et toutes les preuves sont contre lui, de plus, ils l'ont en train de commettre le meurtre. Les caméras de sécurité. »

Harry et Ron digérèrent les nouvelles déprimantes. Les autres élèves lisaient leurs lettres, ouvrant des paquets de leurs parents, ou sinon ils devisaient gaiement. Pour la plupart, la guerre ne s'était pas encore introduite dans leur vie. Mais ensuite, Harry remarqua que Gabrielle Delacour avait reçu du courrier. Elle était assise à côté de Will Flitwick et Jamaica Thomas. Harry pensa que Jamaica lui demanda par politesse de qui était la lettre. Gabrielle lui fit un sourire triste.

« C'est a sage-femme de ma sœur. Je suis tatie. Ma sœur a eu son bébé. »

Hermione entendit cela et se pencha en avant. « Félicitations, Gabrielle. Un garçon ou une fille ? »

Gabrielle regarda la lettre. « C'est un garçon. La sage-femme dit que si j'ai des difficultés pour avoir une permission pour voir ma sœur et mon neveu, elle en parlera au professeur Dumbledore pour moi. »

Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Le siège de Dumbledore était vide. « Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là maintenant, mais je suis sûr que le professeur MacGonagall te laissera partir. Et c'est ta responsable de maison. Le professeur Dumbledore la chargerait probablement de cela de toutes façons. »

Gabrielle lui sourit. Il était content de voir qu'elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir. « Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement. « Nous viendrons tous les deux. Avec le préfet et la préfète en chef, comment pourrait-on te le refuser ? »

Tous les trois traversèrent la salle jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'approchèrent du professeurs MacGonagall, à sa place habituelle, à côté du fauteuil vide de Dumbledore. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, elle acquiesça et dit. « La précédente visite à votre sœur s'est déroulée sans incident. Je ne pense pas que Remus Lupin soit disponible pour vous accompagner maintenant cependant. » Elle se tourna vers Sirius, à côté d'elle. « Professeur Black, vous avez un créneau dans votre emploi du temps pour accompagner Miss Delacour, et nos préfets en chef à Ste Mangouste ? »

Harry commença à objecter, ne ressentant pas le besoin de revoir Fleur. Elle avait été très étrange avec lui. Hermione lui écrasa le pied, lui faisant mordre sa langue avant de gratifier le professeur MacGonagall d'un aspect impromptu de son vocabulaire dans le registre des injures.

« Oui, professeur, » répondit Sirius avec hochement de la tête. « Je pense que je pourrais trouver cela. »

« Merci, professeur. » dit MacGonagall. Harry essayait de ne pas rire maintenant. Il se demandait si, dans la salle des professeurs, ces derniers disaient constamment « Mais professeur, il se trouve que je ne suis pas d'accord.. » et « Pas d'accord ? Comment pouvez vous dire cela professeur ? » suivi de « Parce que, professeur, j'ai récemment lu un article… »

« Harry, réveillez-toi. » lui siffla Hermione, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il grimaça. Elle était très ennuyante aujourd'hui.

« C'est bon. Ne m'envoie pas à l'hôpital, s'il-te-plaît. » répondit-il, se frottant le côté comme ils revenaient à la table Griffondor avec Gabrielle.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas fait attention, comme nous n'avons cours tout de suite ce matin, et que le premier cours de Gabrielle est avec MacGonagall, elle a la permission de partir juste après le petit déjeuner, alors nous allons aller à Pré-au-Lard après manger et prendre le réseau de cheminette jusqu'à Ste Mangouste. »

Harry se souvint maintenant avoir vaguement entendu MacGonagall dire quelque chose comme quoi Gabrielle était une excellente élève en métamorphose, mais il n'avait pas vraiment entendu grand chose d'autre quand son esprit vagabondait. « Bien sûr que j'ai tout entendu, » mentit-il, « je ne m'attendais pas à devoir sortir si tôt cependant. Nous devrions aller chercher nos capes. » Cependant, quand Hermione, Gabrielle et lui revinrent dans le hall d'entrée pour retrouver Sirius, ils le trouvèrent en train d'attendre avec Alicia qui portait aussi une lourde cape d'hiver.

« Alicia vient. » dit Sirius avec entrain, faisant s'échanger un regard inquiet entre Harry et Hermione. Ils ne dirent cependant rien. Harry regarda Gabrielle comme les cinq avançaient vers Pré-au-Lard, une fine couche de neige craquant sous leurs bottes sur la route. Savait-elle qui était Alicia ? Savait-elle qui était le père de son neveu ?

Harry était habitué aux mesures de sécurité de Ste Mangouste à présent. Il n'y faisait plus attention. Pendant qu'ils descendaient les hauts couloirs de pierre, croisant les docteurs et les infirmières s'affairant, il eut un peu d'inquiétude un moment, mais ensuite, il remarqua qu'ils n'allaient pas vers l'enceinte où Ron et Fleur avaient été. Ils avaient gravi quelques large escalier de marbre et descendaient un couloir peu familier. Il comprit bientôt pourquoi : Fleur était maintenant avec les jeunes mères et leurs bébés.

Sirius arrêta une infirmière dans le couloir, pour vérifier qu'ils prenaient la bonne direction. Ils durent faire demi-tour et revenir légèrement sur leurs pas. Finalement, en trouvant l'endroit, ils entendirent le bruit distinct et aigu d'un bébé en train de pleurer quand une infirmière leur indiqua la chambre de Fleur. Elle était aussi nue et austère que l'avait été celle de Ron à l'hôpital. Quand ils entrèrent, une jeune infirmière portait un petit paquet sur les bras, le balançant et le maternant tandis que les gémissements continuaient. Elle se renfrogna quand elle vit cinq personnes se préparer à entrer.

« Qui êtes-vous donc ? Me voilà en train d'essayer de convaincre cette mangeuse de grenouille de nourrir son propre enfant, et maintenant j'ai en plus un foutu public… »

Harry vit Hermione mettre ses mains sur les épaules de Gabrielle quand la jeune fille se hérissa à ce commentaire. Harry se demanda si l'infirmière savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de mettre en colère quelqu'un qui avait du sang de vélane dans ses veines. Les doigts d'Hermione avaient l'ait de serre Gabrielle très fort, et il la vit secouer la tête à la petite sœur de Fleur, lèvres serrées.

Harry regarda Fleur. Elle était plus mince que lorsqu'il l'avait vue la dernière fois, pour une bonne raison, mais tout aussi étrange et détachée du monde. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, fixant sans cligner des yeux le ciel hivernal blanc et lisse. Ils grimacèrent tous quand le bébé laissa échapper un cri qui fit grimper le niveau sonore d'un cran. Fleur semblait ne rien remarquer du tout.

Alicia s'avança. « Je suis mariée au père du bébé, si vous devez savoir. Allez, laissez-moi essayer de faire quelque chose avec lui…

L'infirmière regarda Alicia en hésitant un moment, puis lui tendit le bébé. Alicia porta le petit bébé en pleur et au visage rouge jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord. Elle tendit sa main à l'infirmière et dit « Passez moi votre baguette. Ils ont pris les nôtres. » L'infirmière hésita, comme il y avait une bonne raison à la confiscation des baguettes des visiteurs. Cependant, elle semblait à cours d'idées sur comment calmer elle-même les pleurs du bébé, alors elle prit sa baguette et la tendit à Alicia, qui la passa maintenant sur sa poitrine en murmurant « Lactatio. ». Elle remercia l'infirmière d'un signe de la tête et lui rendit sa baguette. Puis Harry fut surpris quand Alicia ouvrit très calmement sa robe et son chemisier, et commença à défaire soutien-gorge. Il se retourna, le visage écarlate, puis se retourna à nouveau quand le bébé arrêta de pleurer, curieux. Le bébé était appuyé contre Alicia et tétait avec contentement maintenant, une de ses petites mains caressant la courbe douce du sein. Harry déglutit et se détourna encore. Il remarqua cependant que Sirius ne semblait pas détourner son regard à aucun moment, et il s'étonna de cela.

Après qu'il ait entendu un bruit de tissu, Hermione lui dit. « Tu peux te retourner maintenant, Harry. » Il le fit, découvrant qu'une petite couverture cachait à la fois le nourrisson et la poitrine d'Alicia. Il sentait qu'il avait encore le visage un peu rouge.

« Merci pour cela, mademoiselle, » dit l'infirmière. « Madame, devrais-je dire. Elle ne le fera pas. Elle regarde simplement dans le vide encore et encore. Elle ne le touche pas, ne le prend pas, rien. Nous lui avons donné quelques biberons, mais il devrait boire le lait de sa mère. Il n'y rien de mieux. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à fleur, secouant la tête. « Quel dommage. Elle est si mignonne. Mais il n'y plus rien là. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » voulut savoir Hermione. L'infirmière renifla.

« Ca, nous le savons. Arne FitzDavies Delacour. »

« Arne ? » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Cela veut dire 'Aigle' » dit Alicia, déglutissant, tenant encore le bébé serré contre elle. « Roger voulait ce nom. Comme il avait été à Serdaigle. Il a contacté la sage femme de Fleur il y a des mois de cela pour le lui dire, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de question quand le bébé naîtrait. »

Harry acquiesça. « Est-ce que son nom ne devrait pas être Arne Delacour Davies ? C'est quoi ce FitzDavies ? »

Hermione, à sa surprise, s'empourpra. « Cela signifie 'fils illégitime de Davies'. » dit-elle doucement. « Comme FiztRoy signifie 'fils illégitime du roi'. »

Harry regarda Alicia, qui jetait un coup d'œil sous la couverture. « Oh. » dit-il doucement.

« Je vais le prendre. » dit soudain Alicia, regardant l'infirmière. Gabrielle tressaillit puis saisit le bras d'Hermione.

« Heu… » fit l'infirmière, mal à l'aise. Harry était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que c'était la sorte de personne à se retrouver à cours de mot.

Sirius s'avança et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Alicia, son visage très soucieux. « Tu es sûre de cela ? » dit-il doucement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça, puis regarda l'infirmière. « Mon époux est… Ailleurs pour le moment. Mais il est le père, et je suis sa femme légale. Elle n'a clairement pas les capacités. Je peux le nourrir en induisant magiquement la lactation, je peux lui changer les couches, je peux faire tout ce qu'une mère a besoin de faire. Que dois-je signer pour avoir la permission de le prendre ? Il ne peut simplement pas rester là. Sa mère est catatonique, et elle doit retourner dans un service où elle sera suivie selon son état. »

L'infirmière regarda tour à tour Fleur, Alicia et Gabrielle, clairement larguée dans cette situation. Gabrielle courut jusqu'à se sœur, prenant le visage de Fleur dans ses mains et lui chuchotant quelque chose en français. Harry s'avança vers Fleur et s'accroupit devant elle. Gabrielle fit un pas de côté. « Fleur ! » dit-il énergiquement, essayant d'attirer son attention. « Fleur, c'est Harry. Je suis revenu. Harry. Tu as un beau fils. Tu ne veux pas le voir ? » Gabrielle commença à parler à sa sœur très rapidement, traduisant probablement ce que lui avait dit Harry.

Hermione s'avança vers Harry et mit sa main sur son épaule. « Harry… »

Mais Harry continua à regarder le visage parfaitement placide de Fleur depuis sa position au sol, essayant de lui faire vouloir remarquer qu'elle était mère, que sa sœur lui parlait, ou quoique ce soit. Du coin de l'œil, il sentit qu'Alicia avait enlevé la couverture de sur elle et ôté le bébé de sa poitrine. Harry essaya de garder ses yeux sur Fleur, mais finalement, la curiosité le força à regarder Alicia. Elle reboutonnait son chemisier, puis elle attacha sa robe tandis que Sirius tenait le bébé. Il lui rendit le petit garçon, et elle approcha de Harry, lui plaçant soigneusement le bébé dans les bras. Il fut surpris à la fois par la petitesse et la légèreté du bébé de Roger et Fleur, et aussi par son contact chaud et solide, vivant.

« Fleur, » chuchota-t-il maintenant, tenant le bébé pour qu'elle le voie. Il n'était plus rouge et en train de pleurer, mais avait un air contenté, quelques gouttes de lait coulant au coin de sa bouche ; « Tu le vois ? Tu vois ton fils ? » Gabrielle traduisit une fois encore.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, à travers eux. Rien dans son expression, ou plutôt son manque d'expression, ne changea. Harry soupira et demeura sur place avec le bébé. Il le regarda : un petit duvet brun, de grands yeux bleus, des joues rondes et une peau très pâle. C'était l'image de Roger Davies.

L'image d'un mangemort.

Harry se secoua, essayant de ne pas penser cela. Il avait essayé de protéger sa famille. Harry avait proposé d'en faire autant dans la Forêt Interdite, pour protéger Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient comme sa famille. L serra un peu plus le bébé contre lui, pensant à ce que sa mère avait vécu dans son autre vie pour protéger sa famille. Il regarda à nouveau Alicia. Elle n'avait plus rien maintenant, il réalisa. Rien à part ce bébé. Roger était probablement mort. S'il se cachait simplement…. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire cela ? Comment Roger ne pourrait-il pas sortir de sa cachette pour venir voir son fils, prendre ses responsabilité pour lui ?

« A qui devons-nous en référer ? » demanda doucement Harry à l'infirmière, lui rendant le petit garçon. Gabrielle leva les yeux vers lui et prit sa main dans les siennes. Son regard semblait dire qu'il avait essayé, qu'ils avaient tous les deux essayé, mais en vain. L'infirmière avait les lèvres pincées.

« A la sage-femme. Je dois le prendre à la nurserie. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous mener à son bureau. »

Et ainsi fut fait. En tant que femme légale du père (Le nom de Roger était sur le certificat de naissance), Alicia fut autorisée à prendre Arne FitzDavies Delacour à Poudlard, et à jouer le rôle de sa mère jusqu'à nouvel avis. Assez bizarrement, Gabrielle semblait être assez contente de cet arrangement.

« Je pourrai venir le voir ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, tenant son neveu et le regardant lui prendre un doigt dans sa minuscule main.

« Bien sûr que tu pourras, » dit généreusement Alicia à la jeune fille. « Tu es à Griffondor, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais à Griffondor aussi. » dit-elle, l'air un peu triste, comme si elle souhaitait revenir à l'école, quand sa vie n'était pas si compliquée.

Un docteur vint avec eux jusque dans le hall d'entrée de Ste Mangouste, aidant Alicia à se préparer à prendre le bébé par le réseau de cheminette. Ils voyagèrent sans encombre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, puis rentrèrent au château depuis le village, chacun d'eux aidant à porter des affaires du bébé, sauf Alicia, qui portait le petit Arne contre sa poitrine, dans un porte bébé que la sage-femme lui avait donné.

Harry était choqué que le voyage n'ait pas duré très longtemps. Hermione et lui n'avaient que dix minutes de retard en histoire de la magie. Pendant que le fantomatique professeur Binns débitait son cours, Harry et Hermione mirent Ron au courant de ce qui s'était passé à Ste Mangouste. Ron resta bouche bée. « Alors… Alors tu l'as vue… Nourrir le bébé ? »

Hermione le frappa avec le dos de sa main. Ron ne sembla pas remarquer. Harry se sentit rougir, mais il dit « C'est une chose parfaitement naturelle, Ron. C'est comme cela que nous commençons tous dans la vie. Pas de quoi être excité. » mentit-il, comme il avait été assez mal à l'aise, et pourtant curieux de ce qu'Alicia faisait (et il se sentait coupable d'avoir regardé).

« Alors… Elle va vivre à Poudlard et s'occuper du fils de son époux pendant que son père va se faire juger pour meurtre. Bizarre. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Très, très bizarre. »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point.

Après le déjeuner, ils avaient herbologie. Quand la leçon fut finie et que le professeur Chourave demanda des volontaires pour aider à rempoter des mandragores, Harry fit un rictus à Neville et se porta volontaire. Neville lui adressa un sourire ironique comme ils allaient chercher des pots.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais rien dit pour les mandragores, Nev, » lui chuchota-t-il. « Même à Ron. Il ne savait même pas ce que ses propres frères faisaient ! »

Neville haussa les épaules comme il travaillait. « Comme tu l'as appris, Harry, je peux assez bien garder les secrets. »

Harry mit ses protège-oreilles, pensant à quel point c'était vrai. Neville n'avait parlé de ses parents à aucun d'eux pendant des années. Et Harry n'avait certainement pas suspecté qu'il était un participant volontaire dans le Grand Plan. Pendant qu'ils descendaient chez Hagrid après cela, pour leur dernier cours de la journée, Neville était à côté de Harry, tandis que Ron et Hermione marchaient devant. « Heu, Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » fit Neville en hésitant. « Tu te souviens de Ron disant quelque chose sur me trouver une petite amie… ? »

Harry rot et balança son bras sur les épaules de Neville. « C'est vrai. Nous avons été assez négligents à ce sujet. Alors, sur qui porte ton choix ? »

Neville regarda furtivement autour de lui, puis chuchota un nom. Harry s'arrêta, enlevant son bras des épaules de Neville et déglutissant. « Heu, tu réalises que cela pourrait être un peu difficile… »

Neville enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. « Oui, je suppose aussi. Tu penses… Peut-être que si je lui envoyais une carte vraiment gentille pour la St Valentin ? C'est seulement dans un mois. »

Comme ils continuaient, Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela pourrait aider à rompre la glace. Est-ce qu'elle a jamais montré de l'intérêt pour toi ? »

Neville se renfrogna. « Non, pas vraiment. » Il soupira comme ils atteignaient la cabane de Hagrid. Les Serpentards et les autres Griffondors qui étaient déjà là avaient tous l'air assez appréhensifs. Ils étaient debout sur le terrain givré, frissonnant dans le vent, tandis que Hagrid faisait sortir une grosse caisse de sa cabane et la mettait dans l'enclos à proximité, qui avait parfois contenu des bébés licorne ou des hippogriffes (après la cinquième année de Harry, Hagrid avait décidé de réinclure ces derniers dans le cursus, mais seulement pour la cinquième année et au-delà). Après avoir parqué la caisse, qui avait l'air assez grande pour contenir Hagrid lui-même, voire plus, il s'approcha de la clôture pour parler.

« Bonjour à tous ! » dit-il avec entrain, l'air réjoui et excité. Il frappa ses énormes mains l'une contre l'autre et leur sourit à tous, même aux Serpentard. Draco Malfoy renifla. Si Hagrid était content au début d'un cours, c'était un très mauvais signe, semblait dire son expression. Harry n'était pas certain qu'il ne pensait pas la même chose. « Bon, je ne fais pas cela pour n'importe qui. Juste pour les septième année. Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement sur cette sorte de créature pour passer vos ASPICs. J'ai parlé au professeur Figg, et tous ceux qui se débrouilleront bien avec ceci pourront sauter l'un de ses devoirs. Maintenant, les membres du club de duel devant, comme vous avez le plus d'expérience pour le dominer sans le blesser, mais je veux donner à tout le monde sa chance. D'accord, maintenant, nous allons commencer avec… » Il consulta un parchemin dans sa main. « Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. » lut-il, comme s'il ne les avait jamais rencontré et qu'il n'avait jamais invité Ron et Harry à prendre le thé après les cours.

Harry déglutit, sortant sa baguette. Il bondit avec légèreté par-dessus la clôture, comme Ron. Draco Malfoy allait le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Millicent avait besoin d'aide, qu'il lui accorda de mauvaise grâce. Les quatre restèrent alignés devant la caisse, qui était d'un silence et d'une immobilité inquiétants.

« Maintenant, je ne pense pas que le froid va le déranger. Souvenez-vous… Il est dans son élément dans le froid. Pour l'instant, il est stupéfixé. Quand il sera ranimé, il sera un peu en colère. Essayez de ne pas l'énerver davantage, d'accord ? Et pensez à vous amuser ! » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Les quatre échangèrent un regard appréhensif. En colère ? pensa Harry. Ils auraient de la chance s'il était simplement en colère. Et ils étaient sensés s'amuser ?

« Je vais le faire. » dit finalement Harry, comme ni Ron, ni Draco ni Millicent ne disaient quoique ce soit. « Je vais lancer le sort pour le ranimer. » Ils acquiescèrent tous gravement et se reculèrent un peu, pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il pointa sa baguette vers la caisse, une fourrure blanche et épaisse apparaissant à travers les larges fissures entre les planches de bois.

« Enervatus ! » cria-t-il. Un éclair blanc jaillit de sa baguette et se glissa pile entre les planches, frappant la créature qui attendait à l'intérieur. Après un moment d'hésitation, il y eut un rugissement outragé, et la caisse explosa, des éclats de bois volant dans toutes les directions comme la créature enrageait, réduisant sa prison en miettes.

« Harry ! » s'écria Hagrid, le grondant. « Tu aurais du lancer un sort pour ouvrir la caisse avant ! Maintenant, elle est foutue ! »

Harry dit à Hagrid par-dessus son épaule. « Je réparerai la caisse plus tard, Hagrid ! J'ai un plus gros problème maintenant ! » Le yéti s'avançait vers eux, les bras tendus et le regard sauvage.

xxxxx

Après, ils en rirent, bien sûr. Le yéti fut de nouveau stupéfixé et remis dans sa caisse réparée, qu'ils laissèrent au milieu de l'enclos au lieu de la remettre chez Hagrid. (Hagrid leur expliqua que s'ils voulaient prendre le thé, il valait mieux le faire sans que la cabane empeste le yéti).

Hagrid souriait en faisant au revoir aux élèves. Crabbe et Goyle marchaient tous les deux d'une drôle de manière comme ils se dirigeaient vers le château, et Harry tressaillit en les regardant. Ils avaient été stupides, bien sûr, ce qui avait été la raison de leur blessure, mais là, rien de neuf à leur sujet. Ron, Hermione et lui s'affairaient dans la cabane sombre, aidant à préparer le thé pendant que Hagrid était allé chercher Crocdur dans son carré de citrouilles. (Le pauvre Crocdur n'avait pas voulu rester dans la cabane avec le yéti). Quand Crocdur entra, il fila droit sur Harry, bondissant et lui léchant le visage avec enthousiasme tandis que Harry souriait et enlevait ses lunettes trempées, grattant le chien derrière ses oreilles et essayant de ne pas vaciller.

Ils étaient tous assis autour du feu, buvant leur thé et parlant avec animation des réactions des élèves au yéti quand Hermione posa son regard sur sa montre et bondit avec excitation. « Oh bon Dieu ! J'ai complètement oublié ! J'ai dit à Ruth et Tony que je les aiderai à s'entraîner en duel ! »

« Oh, Hermione, ce doit être maintenant ? » se plaignit Ron.

« J'ai promis. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai oublié quand Harry a parlé du thé. Je suis terriblement désolée, Hagrid. Et j'ai proposé ton aide aussi, Ron. Tony veut s'entraîner contre quelqu'un avec des réflexes exceptionnels. »

« Mais… Mais… » bafouilla Ron comme Hermione le mettait debout et le traînait vers la porte.

« Nous devrons refaire cela, Hagrid ! » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule comme ils partaient.

« C'est bon, Hermione. Harry et moi allons continuer à prendre le thé. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Mais Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas partis depuis cinq minutes qu'une chouette brune cognait contre la fenêtre de Hagrid. Il leva les yeux avec surprise, et alla à la fenêtre en marmonnant. Quand il eut enlevé le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et qu'il l'eut lu, il regarda Harry en soupirant. « On dirait que je t'abandonne aussi. Miss Dougherty dit que le professeur Rogue est en plein milieu d'une potion très délicate, et il a besoin de quelques salamandres. Il est tout en retard, et elle ne peut pas descendre ici et revenir au château à temps. Je suppose que cela ne va pas me prendre trop longtemps. Tu attends là… Je reviens dans un instant. »

Après que Hagrid soit parti avec une petite cage de salamandres, il vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu proposer d'envoyer la cage dans le donjon de potions en utilisant un sort d'éloignement. (Et pour cette raison, pensa-t-il, Rogue aurait pu en prendre lui-même en les invoquant. Il n'avait pas à déranger Hagrid.)

Il but son thé, au fond de son siège, regardant les flammes, attendant que Hagrid revienne. C'était étrange d'être seul. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'était presque jamais. Il était habituellement avec Ron et Hermione, ou s'ils étaient partis ensemble, il était dans la salle commune de Griffondor avec les autres élèves de sa maison. Il allait courir avec sept autres personnes, mangeait dans la grande salle, et même Malfoy, Tony et Ron étaient habituellement dans la salle de bain des préfets quand il se douchait après son footing matinal. Il dormait dans un dortoir avec quatre autres personnes. « Seul » n'était pas habituellement un mot qui le décrivait.

Soudain, assis seul dans la cabane de Hagrid avec juste le bruit du feu qui craque, son isolement sembla inquiétant, et il commença à se sentir plus qu'un peu nerveux. Quand la porte de derrière de la cabane s'ouvrit soudain, il bondit sur ses pieds, baguette sortie, et la personne qui était entrée haleta et se recula contre le mur.

C'était Ginny.

Harry soupira et baissa sa baguette, essayant de calmer sa respiration. « Ginny ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Comme elle fermait la porte, elle dit. « Je t'ai fait peur ? » Puis elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. « C'était sensé être une surprise, mais plaisante. Peut-être que j'aurais dû dire à Hermione de te mettre au courant. »

« Hermione a permis cela ? »

« Et ma sœur a aidé aussi. Elle a envoyé un mot à Hagrid pour des salamandres. »

« Ah, exact. » acquiesça-t-il, réalisant comment la conspiration avait fonctionné. Il rentra sa baguette et lui sourit. « C'est agréable que nous ayons tant de gens nous aidant à être seuls, mais tu es encore là, je suis toujours ici… »

Ils s'avancèrent simultanément l'un vers l'autre, et Harry n'était pas certains d'à qui appartenaient les bras qui avaient été lancés autour de l'autre en premier, il savait juste qu'il tenait Ginny et qu'il l'embrassait, qu'elle avait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tenant sa tête en place pendant qu'elle le buvait, et tout semblait à nouveau bien maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ginny rompit le baiser et lui sourit…

« Que faisais-tu avant que je rentre ? Tu étais assis près du feu ? Cela me semble agréable.. »

Elle le reconduisit au feu et il s'assit dans l'énorme fauteuil en cuir de Hagrid, dans lequel les deux pouvaient aisément s'asseoir côte à côte (avec de l'espace de reste) s'ils souhaitaient. Au lieu de cela, Ginny s'assit à côté de lui avec ses jambes sur les cuisses de Harry, et il se pencha encore, capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement d'abord, puis passant sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle l'avale. Comme ils continuaient à s'embrasser, il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à son genou, sous sa robe et sa jupe, puis il la fit redescendre jusqu'à ses pieds, lui enlevant ses chaussures sans les défaire. Elle soupira et se tortilla un peu, ses pieds se contractant comme il faisait passer ses doigts sur le côté intérieur, puis traçait la courbe de sa voûte plantaire avec un pouce.

« Ca chatouille ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement comme il l'embrassait le long de sa mâchoire, puis soufflait doucement dans son oreille. Elle fondit contre lui, guidant les lèvres de Harry vers son cou avec ses doigts qu'elle avait enlacés dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

« Oui, » admit-elle, « mais peu importe. C'est….oh ! » Elle ne pouvait plus parler comme il faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, la mordillant légèrement à l'endroit où passait son artère, tandis qu'il faisait danser ses doigts sur ses pieds et que le souffle de Ginny devenait de plus en plus haletant. Harry fit remonter sa main plus sur sa jambe. Elle se raidit et il la fit redescendre à sa cheville, inquiet d'être allé trop loin trop vite, mais ensuite, elle posa sa main sur celle de Harry et la guida à l'endroit où elle avait été.

Il se figea, sur le point de demander si elle était sûre, mais maintenant, la main de Ginny remontait le long de sa jambe de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il bégaye, « Hum, Ginny… »

« Mmm ? » murmura-t-elle rêveusement, continuant à faire décrire des cercles paresseux à sa main sur la cuisse de Harry.

« Je… J'ai une paire d'autres soucis… » haleta-t-il comme la main de Ginny faisait un mouvement très soudain avant de se retirer. Elle lui murmura à nouveau doucement, ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de Harry. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous ne savons pas vraiment quand Hagrid va revenir ici. Sandy me dit parfois ces choses-là, mais je ne l'ai pas prise dehors cet après-midi, comme il fait froid. »

Elle le regarda avec un demi sourire espiègle. « Oui, nous savons quand Hagrid va revenir. Maggie m'a promis qu'elle garderait Hagrid dans le donjon de potions , à parler de cuisine, jusqu'à au moins… » Elle lui fit tourner le poignet et regarda sa montre « cinq heures trente. »

« Cuisine ? » Il rit, la serrant contre lui. « Que va-t-elle faire ? Lui demander la recette de ses gâteaux en béton ? »

« Si c'est nécessaire. » répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Harry abaissa son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à une fraction de pouce de celui de Ginny. « Je suis tellement content de t'avoir trouvé une sœur. Elle est bien plus utile que n'importe lequel de tes frères… »

Elle commença à rire à cela, mais il la coupa, saisissant à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, sa langue chaude se frottant à celle de Harry. Il commença à faire remonter sa main le long de sa jambe, et il grogna quand elle plaça sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait mise auparavant. Cependant, il se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait pas fini avec sa liste.

« Oh, exact, » dit-il, se séparant des lèvres de Ginny avec difficultés. « La seconde chose. Je, heu, ne suis pas vraiment sûr jusqu'où nous, heu, ce que je veux dire est… Est-ce que tu as eu la possibilité… D'aller voir madame Pomfresh ? »

« Oh non ! » souffla-t-elle, un air paniqué dans son regard. Harry acquiesça gravement, sortant sa main de dessous sa robe et la lissant sur ses cuisses.

« Ah, » dit-il, la poitrine oppressée par la déception. « Dans ce cas, nous devons faire preuve d'un peu de self-contrô… » Il remarqua que Ginny ne semblait pas l'écouter, bien que ses yeux soient écartillés, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna et vit un visage pâle sous des cheveux pâles regardant par la fenêtre.

« Malédiction. » cracha-t-il. « Lève-toi, Ginny. » dit-il rapidement. Elle se remit debout et il passa derrière elle jusqu'à la porte/

« Attends Harry ! Je dois remettre mes chaussures ! »

« Utilise la magie ! » lui dit-il par-dessus son épaule comme il filait par la porte de la cabane, suivant les empreintes fraîches dans la neige nouvellement tombée. La tempête a du commencer quand nous étions dans la cabane, réalisa-t-il. Ils avaient été trop occupés pour réaliser que la neige commençait à tomber. Harry avait les dents qui claquaient dans le vent glacial.

« Draco ! » cria-t-il dans le vent, avançant avec difficultés. Quand il rattrapa le Serpentard, ses cheveux pâles disparaissant dans la neige tourbillonnante, il toucha son épaule. Draco Malfoy se raidit, puis se tourna, son visage rougi par le vent, ses yeux gris brillant de furie. Il dégagea soudain son bras et avant que Harry réalise ce qui lui arrivait, ce dernier se retrouva sur le sol gelé, sa mâchoire douloureuse. Il avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Cela avait été si rapide qu'i lavait du mal à le digérer. Il posa sa main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse et tressaillit. A l'endroit où Draco Malfoy l'avait touché, la peau était sensible. Le froid la faisait encore plus piquer. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon, incrédule.

« Tu m'as frappé ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, choqué. Malfoy renifla, bien qu'il ait aussi l'air de vouloir pleurer.

« Tu es aussi rapide que d'habitude Potter. Ce qui n'est pas dire beaucoup. » fit-il d'une voix traînante. Cela avait l'air forcé.

Harry peina à se remettre debout. Le vent s'était momentanément calmé. « Écoute, Draco… »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il soudain. « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Les amis utilisent les prénoms. Nous ne sommes pas amis, Potter ! » Harry déglutit et essaya de mettre sa main sur le bras de Malfoy, mais il le balaya. « Ne me touche pas, espèce de… de… de faux-ami. »

Harry le regarda sans savoir que faire. Il pouvait voir la perte dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy, au-delà de la colère, comme si la trahison de Harry était bien pire que celle de Ginny. « Je ne suis pas un faux ami, » dit-il calmement, bien que cela sonne creux même pour lui. « et je n'ai fait aucun secret de mes sentiments pour elle. Je ne t'ai jamais menti à ce sujet. »

« Oh non, mais tu m'as laissé penser qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec toi. Ah, bien, la voilà maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris. Je lui ai donné sa formation d'actrice, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà ce qu'on appelle un retour de bâton. » dit-il d'un ton sec. Ginny se tenait devant eux maintenant, sa cape serrée autour d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient très fines. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais pas pu rester en colère avec lui, si tu l'as jamais été. » dit-il, en parlant maintenant à cette dernière. « C'est de Harry-foutu-Potter dont nous parlons, après tout. Celui auquel tu pensais à chaque seconde où nous étions ensemble ! » Et baissa les yeux et les détourna. Sa colère augmenta. « Tu ne prends même plus la peine de le nier maintenant ! Bon Dieu, comme j'ai été stupide de penser qu'une Griffondor se résoudrait jamais à sortir avec un Serpentard. Tu jouais juste avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Les femmes ! » lui cracha-t-il.

Harry ne disait rien. Ils l'avaient tous les deux trompé, c'était vrai. Draco Malfoy tourna son ire vers Harry à nouveau.

« Et toi ! Essayer de me faire penser que tu soupirais toujours après elle ! Bon Dieu, maintenant je sais ce que Weasley a ressenti quand il a découvert pour toi et Granger. C'est comme cela que tu te fais des amis, Potter ? En sortant dans leur dos avec les filles que tu sais qu'ils aiment ? N'est-ce pas amical ? »

« Je ne savais pas, honnêtement ! » dit finalement Harry. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. « Je n'ai découvert ses sentiments pour moi qu'à Noël. Je voulais te le dire, vraiment ! Parce que je te considère comme mon ami… »

« Non ! Tu ne me considères pas comme ton ami. Tu le considères comme ton ami, l'autre moi, celui qui pensait que c'était juste adorable que toi et Ginny soyez ensemble. Tu sembles nous avoir confondu. Simplement parce qu'il était sensé être ton ami dans cette autre vie, tu pensais que nous étions sensés être amis dans celle-ci. Et je suppose que parce que tu as tiré cette autre Ginny, tu penses que tu es sensé la sauter elle… »

Harry se tourna, espérant que le vent n'avait pas porté la voix de Draco Malfoy, espérant que Ginny n'avait pas entendu cela. Mais il regarda son visage maintenant. Elle fixait Malfoy, sa mâchoire contractée. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, l'air très blessée. « C'est… C'est vrai Harry ? »

Harry sentit son cœur taper dans ses oreilles. « Non ! Je t'aimais dans cette vie avant… »

« Je ne veux pas dire cela, Harry. Je parle de… De ce qu'il a dit que tu as fait… Dans ton autre vie… » Elle ne pouvait pas poursuivre, mais elle continua à le regarder avec de très grands yeux, qui devenaient de plus en plus en colère jusqu'à ce que le feu dans ses yeux bruns surpasse celui qui était dans ceux de Draco Malfoy. « Et il sait ? Tu le lui as dit ? » siffla-t-elle, pointant un doigt tremblant.

Draco Malfoy éclata de rire, le son se fondant avec les hurlements du vent. « Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? Ha ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle joue la comédie cette fois Potter. » il se réjouissait maintenant. « Elle a l'air assez… en colère. » dit avec de grands yeux innocents, comme s'il recherchait le mot qui produisait l'euphémisme le plus extrême. Avec un reniflement, il se détourna de Harry et commença à remonter la pelouse enneigée vers le château. Harry le regarder s'éloigner pendant trente secondes, flottant entre lui et Ginny, furieuse, puis il courut après Draco. Après un instant, il réalisa que le bruit de pas qu'il entendait signifiait que Ginny courait après lui.

« Draco ! » cria-t-il, « S'il-te-plaît, tu dois comprendre… »

Malfoy se retourna, sa baguette à la main. Harry se figea, le bout de cette dernière à quelques pouces de son visage. Ginny s'arrêta net aussi, à son côté. « Je comprends que j'ai trop donné ma confiance. Je comprends que tu prends juste ce que tu veux sans aucun égard pour les autres. Tu ressembles plus à Serpentard que moi franchement. Je pense que cela doit changer. Je pense que je dois commencer à faire honneur à la réputation de ma maison. Il est temps de recommencer à se comporter comme un vrai Serpentard ! » Il rangea sa baguette et tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers le château, ses épaules rentrées pour se protéger du vent.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, une boule dans la gorge. Il fut surpris quand Ginny lui posa la main sur son bras. Ses cheveux roux vif étaient maintenant plein de neige, de telle sorte qu'elle ressemblait à une vieille femme, bien que son visage soit encore lisse et jeune. « Nous devrions rentrer, Harry. » dit-elle simplement. Il passa son bras sur son épaule et ils avancèrent ensemble vers le château, baissant leur tête à cause du vent, et quand ils furent dans le hall d'entrée, il virent que Draco Malfoy était déjà descendu dans les donjons. Ils étaient seuls.

Ginny le regarda, désespérée. Elle était pâle et lasse sous les couleurs que le vent lui avait temporairement données. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête. « Allons dans un endroit plus privé pour parler. » Elle ne répondit pas mais le suivit dans l'antichambre juste avant la grande salle. Quand la porte de la chambre fut refermée, il commença à parler mais elle le coupa.

« Je ne pense pas que je veux entendre les justifications que tu auras trouvées entre la cabane de Hagrid et ici. Je veux juste… Je veux juste que tu comprennes ce qui m'énerve vraiment, » dit-elle doucement, son regard blessé croisant celui de Harry. « ou plutôt, peut-être que je devrais commencer avec ce qui ne m'énerve pas. Est-ce que Ron et Hermione savent ? » Il secoua la tête, déglutissant. Elle acquiesça, comprenant. « Oui. Tu ne leur as pas dit quand tu leur as montré la pensine. J'ai saisi. Ron aurait été furieux, et Hermione… Bien, cela l'aurait beaucoup blessée. » Il acquiesça cette fois. « Et alors, quand j'utilisais l'amulette pour te regarder dans la pensine, je n'ai pas su non plus. Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand ils n'étaient pas là. Cela aurait été assez… bizarre. »

« Je… J'ai déjà du dire à l'Hermione de mon autre vie quelle sorte de relation nous avions dans celle-ci, et je… Je ne voulais pas revivre cela. La partie la plus était d'admettre que bien que Hermione et moi nous aimions l'un l'autre, nous n'étions pas amoureux… »

« S'il-te-plaît, Harry, » dit-elle, leva la main. Elle soupira, puis continua. « D'accord, je comprends complètement pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Ron, Hermione ou à moi. J'ai saisi, vraiment. Ce que je ne comprends pas, d'autant moins que tu disais que cela te faisait bizarre d'en parler à l'autre Hermione, est comment diable as tu pu en parler à lui, entre tous ! » Harry vit qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, et il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne le fit pas. Il pinça ses lèvres et la regarda contritement. « Je veux dire… Tu… Tu n'as aucune idée… »

Et puis elle commença à pleurer pour de bon, et il ne put se résoudre à ne pas la toucher, il dut la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire poser la tête contre son épaule pendant qu'elle pleurait en silence, ses bras le tenant comme si elle risquait de se noyer autrement. « Savoir qu'il sait cela… Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir été violée, Harry. Par lui. Encore une fois… »

Il la tint au bout de ses bras et la fixa. « Quoi ? »

« Non… Je ne veux pas dire qu'il m'a vraiment violée. Je veux dire qu'il m'a faite me sentir violée de façon répétée. Tu connais la première fois, quand tu nous as trouvé dans le donjon de potions, pour les seize ans de Ron… Les pires fois étaient… étaient après qu'il ait l'amulette. Il… » Sa voix se réduisit à un chuchotement, Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Il me disait qu'il était resté allongé au lit en train de me regarder dormir pendant qu'il tenait l'amulette, et il… Il décrivait ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'il me regardait… » Elle frissonna encore. « Habituellement, il me disait cela après avoir essayé de me faire coucher avec lui. La vengeance. Il savait comment cela me faisait sentir de savoir qu'il me regardait comme cela. De m'espionner. Il me disait que cela comptait peu que j'enlève mes habits pour lui en personne, comme il m'avait vu de nombreuses fois sous la douche et dans le bain… » Elle reposa sa tête contre Harry, et il souffrit intérieurement d'avoir rendu cela possible en donnant les amulettes à Draco Malfoy.

« Je suis désolé, Ginny. Je… Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était terrible… »

« Je sais que tu ne savais pas, Harry. Je n'aime pas en parler. Je devais juste continuer, prétendre l'aimer, être sa petite amie. J'ai du faire avec lui m'humiliant en privé, et faire comme si tout allait bien quand nous étions avec d'autres personnes. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas être trop insistante parce que j'essayais encore de te protéger. J'avais… J'avais ces cauchemars sur Tom, seulement, le visage de Tom est devenu celui de Draco… »

« Tom ? » dit Harry, alarmé. « Il… Il n'a pas… »

Ginny secoua la tête. « Oh, il était incapable de poser un doigt sur moi, comme il n'avait pas de corps avant de quitter son journal. Et je doute qu'il aurait fait quoique ce soit dans la Chambre, comme il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de me réveiller. Il aurait pu perdre un peu de ses forces. Non, il… Il faisait des choses comme Draco plus tôt, quand j'écrivais dans son journal. Il me racontait des choses qui étaient… Assez dérangeantes pour une fille de onze ans. Des choses qu'il avait faites. Avec d'autres filles. Et seul. Et une fois, il m'a prise dans le carnet et m'a montré. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il me contrôlait afin que je ne puisse pas fermer les yeux pour ne pas regarder. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et il m'a demandé si voir ces choses m'avait excité. Draco a fait cela plus tard, et j'ai du me retenir très fort de ne pas vomir tellement il ressemblait à Tom. C'était plus qu'un peu énervant… Ce que les deux ont fait. Je sais maintenant que Tom essayait de me secouer. Draco aussi. Bien cela a marché. Et puis il a fait quelque chose d'autre que Draco a fait plus tard, s'excuser et me supplier de continuer à parler avec lui. Et je l'ai fait, contre mon meilleur jugement, parce qu'il m'avait plutôt hypnotisé… Au moins, je peux sincèrement dire que Draco n'a pas fait cela. Rester avec lui était volontaire. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te garder en sécurité. »

« Bien, » dit-il doucement, lui caressant la joue. « Pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne l'as pas fait après tout. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il t'en veut. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je disais 'Je suis désolée', mais je savais que tu ne voulais pas que je fasse cela non plus, même pour que ce soit plus réaliste. Je suis contente que ce ne soit jamais allé plus loin. Au moins, c'est une chose de moins qu'il peut maintenir au-dessus de ma tête. Il peut dire qu'il m'a vu dans plein de moments en privé, mais jamais pour cette sorte de moments privés. Merci mon Dieu. »

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa manche et s'écarta de Harry. « Je suis lasse que Draco Malfoy joue avec moi. Je suis fatiguée de me sentir violée, et d'avoir l'impression que les autres connaissent des choses sur moi que même moi je ne connais pas. Et maintenant, je découvre que tu… Tu as couché avec le moi de ton autre vie, et tu n'as pu te résoudre à me le dire, mais tu le lui as dit. Tu as vraiment pensé qu'il allait être ton ami si tu faisais cela ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. « Peut-être. J'avais tort de toute évidence. C'était stupide… »

« Quand était-ce ? »

Harry la regarda à nouveau. « C'était quand je lui ai dit pour mon autre vie. »

« Non, je veux dire… » Elle déglutit. « Quand avons-nous couché ensemble ? »

« Oh. Hum ; c'était la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. Pendant le blizzard. »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est logique. Bien alors. Mets cela dans la pensine. Je le regarderai demain matin. »

« Qu… Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec intensité. « Je pense que j'ai le droit de tout savoir là-dessus Harry. Bien que je doive admettre.. » Elle chuchota à nouveau. « J'ai toujours pensé que la première fois que nous coucherions ensemble, ce serait la première fois pour tous les deux que nous serions ensemble de cette façon. Pas la première fois pour moi et la seconde pour toi. A moins que tu aies couché avec l'autre moi plus d'une fois… »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Après que nous soyons revenus au château, tu a du te cacher. Cela a été la seule fois ou nous avons eu une chance… » il s'étrangla. « Et c'est pourquoi, quand j'ai rétabli le cours du temps… » Elle le regardé, frappée.

« Oh, d'accord. » Mais quand il fit mine de la reprendre dans ses bras, elle recula. « Je pense… Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule Harry. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Je veux voir la pensine, parce que je pense que j'ai ce droit. Et je sais que je surmonterai cela. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi. Mais… Je pense qu'attendre de moi que je digère cela en quelques minutes n'est pas juste. » Il acquiesça. Elle déglutit et se tourna vers la porte. « Bien alors. Nous sommes d'accord. Je déjeunerai tôt demain matin. Quand tout le monde aura quitté ton dortoir, descend me chercher dans la salle commune. Je regarderai cette nuit dans la pensine. »

Elle partit, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Harry se laissa glisser au sol, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il l'avait faite se sentir violée. L'idée le hantait, se souvenant comment il l'avait portée à l'aile de l'hôpital, quand il avait cru que Draco Malfoy avait tenté de la violer dans le donjon de potions. Il s'était avéré que cela n'était pas passé loin. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se demandait si tous les efforts qu'avait fait Ginny pour le protéger étaient maintenant anéantis, comme Malfoy les avait vu dans la cabane de Hagrid. Les paroles du garçon dont il avait essayé d'être l'ami résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il devait prendre au sérieux ce qu'il avait dit :

Harry déglutit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait essayé de sa faire un ami, et à la place… Il avait ressuscité un ennemi.

xxxxx

Quand Ginny émergea de la pensine le lendemain matin, elle avait l'air quelque peu pensive. Elle s'assit sur la malle de Ron et regarda ses mains plutôt que Harry. Il s'assit en face d'elle, sur sa propre malle, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler ? » dit-elle finalement, ne le regardant toujours pas. « Tu… Avais peur que je ne veuilles pas coucher avec toi dans cette vie si je savais comment cela s'était passé cette nuit-là ? Ce matin là, plutôt. »

Harry se sentit rougir. « Bien, … Je suppose que c'est une raison. Je ne savais pas non plus quel serait ton sentiment sur le fait que c'était arrivé en général. Comme tu as dit hier, notre première fois ne sera pas vraiment notre première fois, à cause de cela… »

Elle le regarda finalement, l'air pensif. « Tu étais plus maigre. Et plus grand. Et je ne peux toujours pas m'habituer à l'idée de toi sans ta cicatrice. » Sa voix était très douce. Il essaya de ne pas penser à elle dans la pensine en regardant son corps. C'était une pensée trop distrayante. « J'étais très maigre aussi. »

« Trop maigre. » acquiesça-t-il. « Ce n'était pas sain. C'est pourquoi… C'est pourquoi tu pensais que tu allais avoir un bébé. Ceci, et le fait que tu n'avais pas pris la potion. »

Elle essaya de sourire un peu. « J'ai un bon appétit avec tous les jogging et les entraînements au duel. En fait, j'ai le sentiment que je devrais faire plus attention, perdre un peu de poids. Spécialement après que maman ait envoyé un de ses gâteaux, ou des biscuits… »

« Ne dis pas cela ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui souriant. « Tu es adorable. Tu pourrais même prendre quelques kilos en ce qui me concerne. Je ne veux pas que tu sois balayée au moindre coup de vent. »

Elle pouffa. « Pas de risque pour cela. » Elle fit une pause. « Est-ce possible que tu ne m'ai pas dit cela… parce que tu ne voulais pas du tout le répéter ? Dans cette vie ? »

Il resta bouche bée. « Non ! »

Elle grimaça. « Je devais le demander. Parfois… Je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas rêver. Tu veux être avec moi. Harry Potter veut vraiment être avec moi. Tu ne sais pas combien de fois Tom m'a dit que je devrais t'oublier, que j'étais davantage comme lui, que tu ne voudrais jamais être avec quelqu'un qui tue des coqs et relâche un basilik et ment à ce sujet… Je le croyais, bien sûr. Je pense que j'avais encore cela en tête quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Draco. Je me souvenais de ce que Tom disait de moi, ce que je méritais, et si tu me remarquerais jamais, ce qu'il disait être très improbable, mais pas en des termes aussi gentils. Draco en disait autant. Ils disaient toujours tous les deux 'Potter ne te comprendrait jamais, ne t'apprécierait jamais. Tu es sensée être avec quelqu'un comme moi…' »

« Et tu les a cru ? Oh, Ginny, est-ce pourquoi tu as fait tout cela pour me faire croire que tu me haïssais ? Parce que tu pensais que c'était toi et que tu n'avais aucune chance ? Bon Dieu ! Que t'ont-ils fait ? Comment ont-ils pu te faire croire que tu étais comme cela ? » Il secoua la tête. « Tu te souviens de Viktor ? Le pauvre Viktor a acheté ce que son grand-père lui disait, qu'il devait faire certaines choses à cause de son sang, de sa lignée. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Nous avons toujours le choix, Ginny, chacun d'entre nous. J'ai foiré cela parce que j'ai choisi de le dire à Draco et pas à toi. J'ai été incroyablement stupide. Mais tu n'as plus à faire semblant. Tu n'as plus à prétendre aimer Draco Malfoy ou me haïr. Il sait. Il sait maintenant, et nous aurons juste à faire avec cela. Mais le plus important… Tu peux arrêter de croire que tu es quelqu'un qui doit être avec Draco Malfoy ou Tom Jedusor. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Pas si tu choisis de ne pas l'être. »

Elle le regarda avec gratitude, l'air au bord des larmes. « Je vais essayer de travailler là-dessus. Mais… Peut-être que j'aurai besoin de faire cela seule. De prendre du temps pour vraiment penser à qui je suis. Et… Et oublier ce que Draco sait… »

Il acquiesça. « D'accord. Bien sûr. Prends tout le temps que tu veux. Je t'aime. Cela ne changera pas. »

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Il pouvait attendre. Ils iraient bien. Harry avait le cœur qui saignait quand il pensait aux manipulations psychologiques de Tom Jedusor et Draco Malfoy, la façon dont ils l'avaient convaincue de se dévaluer, d'être comme eux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain, et que Ron se précipita dans la pièce. Harry se redressa immédiatement, se sentant coupable, parlant très rapidement. « Nous ne faisions rien ! Nous sommes tous deux complètement habillés ! Nous ne nous touchions même pas ! »

Ron s'arrêta net, les regardant tour à tour et eut l'air mystifié. « Tu serais pas un peu parano, Harry ? Si vous aviez fait quoique ce soit, je l'aurais su avant d'être arrivé en haut, fais-moi confiance. » Puis Ron se secoua. « Écoutez, vous n'étiez pas au petit déjeuner quand les chouettes postales sont venues avec les journaux, alors il a fallu que je monte ici pour vous dire… »

« Quoi ? » dirent ils à l'unisson. Ron avait le plus grand sourire que Harry lui avait jamais vu.

« Le siège de la Gringotts est terminé ! Tous les mangemorts se sont rendus, et les gobelins demandent l'immunité en échange de leurs témoignages contre les mangemorts. Ils pourraient ne pas tous l'avoir. Mais voici le meilleur… Remus a été l'opérationnel responsable du dossier de la Gringotts. Les autres opérationnels étaient à ses ordres, et les aurors du ministère ont travaillé avec les opérationnels finalement aussi, comme ils n'arrivaient à rien tout seuls. Bien, quand ils se sont rendus, ils ont insisté pour que ce soit à Remus, afin qu'il ait tout le crédit de la résolution de la crise ! C'est un foutu héros ! En tous cas, la grande salle est en liesse. C'est fantastique, comme une énorme fête. Vous devez venir en bas ! »

Il tira Harry vers la porte et Ginny suivit. Ron n'exagérait pas. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à plusieurs volées de marches de la grande salle, ils pouvaient entendre le vacarme, et quand il atteignit la source du bruit, il crut qu'il allait devenir sourd. C'était un mystère pour lui que Ron arrive à supporter cela, avec son audition de loup-garou ultra-sensible.

Les élèves et les professeurs remplissaient la grande salle sans distinction pour les tables des maisons. Les gens se prenaient dans les bras les uns des autres, et allaient d'un endroit à l'autre avec excitation. Quelqu'un donna un coup de poing en l'air en criant « Prenez cela, mangemorts ! » Et Seamus se tenait à la table de Griffondor et brandissait la page de titre de la Gazette. Les caractères étaient énormes :

« LES MANGEMORTS SE RENDENT A UN LOUP-GAROU. LE SIEGE DE LA GRINGOTTS PREND FIN PACIFIQUEMENT. »

La photographie de la page de titre montrait Remus Lupin agitant sa baguette pour menotter deux mangemorts. « Un point pour les loup-garous ! » croassa Seamus, levant le bras de Ron en l'air, tandis que Ron souriait de manière incontrôlable et serrait Hermione de son autre bras. Elle riait, clairement contente de voir Ron si heureux, et quand elle vit Harry et Ginny, elle prit Ginny dans ses bras, souriant, et puis elle se jeta dans ceux de Harry.

« Oh, Harry ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » Lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille, afin qu'il puisse l'entendre au-dessus du vacarme. « Et le ministre Fudge dit que Remus va avoir l'Ordre de Merlin ! C'est une première pour un loup-garou ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui. De nombreuses personnes saluaient le « professeur Lupin ». Il sourit. Remus avait été un professeur très populaire pendant deux ans (la troisième et la sixième année de Harry) qui avait enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal. Il cria à Hermione « Peut-être que si Mrs Figg ne reste pas un an de plus, Remus pourra retrouver son travail. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra. La Gazette est truffée de spéculations comme quoi on lui offrirait un poste de haut rang au ministère. Il est quand même temps que le restant du monde magique découvre à quel point il est merveilleux, au lieu qu'il n'y ait que nous ! Oh, Harry, cela pourrait faire des merveilles pour la réputation des loups-garous ! » Ses yeux brillaient comme elle regardait à nouveau Ron, qui était entouré par Will Flitwick, Jamaica Thomas, Dean Thomas, Neville et Seamus, qui lui donnaient tous des tapes dans le dos et disaient à voix haute que Remus Lupin était leur professeur préféré. Ginny souriait à son frère, et il la prit dans une accolade qui avait l'air assez douloureuse. Elle mit une main dans le creux de ses reins et sourit avec moins d'enthousiasme quand il la relâcha.

Harry en avait déjà assez de la fête. Hermione le regarda, soucieuse. « Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca ira. Ginny et moi passons une phase difficile, c'est tout. Bien, pas tant que cela une phase difficile…nous faisons une petite pause. »

Hermione eut l'air déçue. « Une pause de quoi, précisément ? Et après ce que Magie et moi avons fait hier pour… »

« Oui. Merci pour cela. Mais d'une certaine manière… Bien, c'est en partie à cause de cela que nous faisons ça. Tu vois, Draco Malfoy sait pour nous maintenant. Il nous a vu dans la cabane de Hagrid. Et puis il a dit à Ginny… Il lui a dit que j'avais couché avec elle dans mon autre vie. »

Hermione resta bouche bée. « Il lui a dit quoi ? Tu l'as fait ? Et il sait ? Oh, bon Dieu, Harry. » Elle regarda son visage, fronçant les sourcils, puis prit sa mâchoire avec sa main droite et observe l'endroit où Draco Malfoy l'avait frappé. « C'est de là d'où ça vient ? J'aimerais lui botter… »

Le rugissement d'un « For Lupin's a Jolly Good Fellow » noya la fin de sa phrase, mais quand il se pencha et rapprocha son oreille de la bouche d'Hermione, il pu distinguer la suite de ce qu'elle disait. « Et pourquoi lui aurait-il dit que vous aviez couché ensemble dans ton autre vie ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait croire qu'elle le croirait ? » Harry la regarda coupablement et elle ouvrit sa bouche en grand. « Tu n'as jamais dit… »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je vous montrais la pensine à toi et Ron en même temps. Comment penses-tu qu'il aurait réagi ? Sans mentionner que, bien, je n'étais pas trop chaud pour t'en parler non plus. Ginny comprends pourquoi je ne vous en ai pas parlé, et pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle est énervée que je l'ai dit à Draco Malfoy. »

Hermione était devenue assez rose et elle acquiesça. « Oui. » dit-elle laconiquement. « Je peux voir ce qui l'a énervé. » Ses lèvres étaient très fines, et Harry espérait qu'elle ne le haïssait pas maintenant. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Ginny et puis revint sur Harry. « Alors… ? »

« Alors je dois donner à Ginny un peu d'espace. Elle dit qu'elle n'a aucun doute qu'elle surmontera tout cela, mais que ce ne sera pas en un clin d'œil. Ce qui est compréhensible. Et elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à quelques autres choses aussi. »

Hermione renifla. « Compréhensible ? Pour le moins. » Puis elle scruta la table des Serpentards, qui était difficile à voir à cause de la foule des élèves et des professeurs. « Je ne vois pas Malfoy en train de fêter la libération de la Gringotts. Ni aucun autre Serpentard d'ailleurs. »

Harry parcourut aussi la foule du regard. « Non. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis avant que Ginny et moi descendions ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Cela se pourrait. Après que les gens aient commencé à ouvrir leurs journaux, c'est devenu assez rapidement le chaos. Je me demande s'il y en a dont les parents se sont rendus. Des mangemorts. Si j'avais un père ou une mère qui venait de se faire arrêter, même si je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient raison, je doute que je fêterais cela. »

Harry acquiesça. « Exact. Je suis juste un peu surpris de ne pas voir Millicent ou Mariah. Pour des Serpentards, elle sont bien. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Mais je pense que c'est en grande partie parce qu'elles aiment Draco. Millicent… Bien, elle n'a jamais eu aucun espoir. C'est triste vraiment. Draco l'exploite complètement. Tu sais que je pense qu'il lui faire faire beaucoup de ses devoirs ? Et Mariah, bien… » Elle pouffa. « Il tire avantage d'elle d'une manière légèrement différente. Mais voyons les choses en face…A la fois Millicent et Mariah se font baiser, peu importe comment on voie les choses. »

« Hermione ! » dit Harry, choqué par son langage. Pas qu'il ne dise rien de pire lui-même, mais il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle parle ainsi. Elle rit.

« Après presque sept années, Ron et toi avez une influence terrible sur moi. Que puis-je dire ? Tu penses que les gens tomberaient à la renverse si je disais quelque chose comme cela pendant une réunion de préfet ? » Elle lui souriait. Il rit.

« Probablement. » Puis il repensa à Mariah. « Je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour Mariah cependant. Elle n'est peut-être pas son premier choix, mais elle a aidé Ginny, et Ginny pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être que s'il réalise quelle belle chose il a avec elle, elle pourra peut-être aider à … »

« A l'empêcher de devenir un pion de Voldemort ? Ce serait bien, mais nous avions espéré cela de Ginny aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mariah est avec lui parce qu'elle l'aime vraiment, cependant, pas parce qu'elle veut essayer de protéger quelqu'un d'autre, comme le faisait Ginny avec moi. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oui, mais s'il compte vraiment pour elle, elle pourrait décider de le suivre dans ce qu'il décide de faire. Elle ne veut pas qu'il refuse un ordre de Voldemort et meure. J'en doute en tous cas. » La voix d'Hermione trembla. Puis elle sourit encore quand Ron lui prit la main et la fit virevolter, tandis que quelqu'un commençait à chanter le chant de combat de Cannons de Chudley, riant et battant des mains. Harry se laissa emporter par la foule qui fêtait la magnifique capture de plus de vingt-cinq mangemorts par Remus Lupin. Mais en faisant cela, il se sentait assez vide, en regardant la fête se dérouler autour de lui. 'Je peux encore espérer, n'est-ce pas ? » pensait-il. 'Peut-être que l'amour d'une femme bonne sauvera encore Draco.'

xxxxx

Mais trois semaines plus tard, Malfoy n'était toujours pas intéressé par devenir l'ami de Harry, Ginny était encore dans son analyse sur Jedusor et Malfoy, ne faisant aucune tentative de passer du temps seule avec lui, Sirius était en colère avec lui après qu'il lui ai dit que Malfoy avait découvert pour Ginny et lui, et rien d'autre de bon n'était sorti de la fin du siège de la Gringotts. Il y avait un grand nombre de mangemorts qui devaient être jugés. Les leaders allaient être jugés ensemble, et les subordonnés auraient un procès à part. Et bientôt, le procès du père d'Alicia commencerait, et il promettait de ne pas bien se passe. Du moins, c'est ce qui était prévisible.

Crabbe et Goyle traînaient à nouveau avec Malfoy. Millicent et Mariah étaient aussi avec lui, alors là où il avait un gang de trois quand il était plus jeune, il était en quelque sorte le meneur des cinq, se déplaçant avec une bras drapé sur les épaules de Mariah, tandis que Crabbe et Goyle marchaient derrière, chacun essayant de passer leurs bras autour de Millicent de la même manière, tandis qu'elle les repoussait d'un air dégoûté et une expression de désir visant Draco Malfoy. Harry devait faire très attention maintenant, car en de nombreux cours, l'occupation à plein temps de Malfoy était devenue de lui jouer des tours et de l'énerver à tour de bras. Mettre les mauvais ingrédients dans sa potion, lancer un sort contraire sur la chaise que Harry devait métamorphoser pendant le cours de MacGonagall, ou simplement faire des choses puériles comme faire trébucher Harry quand il rentrait dans la grande salle comptaient parmi les amusements qu'avait entrepris Draco Malfoy. Harry voulait lui enlever des points de maison pour ces choses là, et il aurait pu, mais il se retenait. Il ne daignerait pas remarquer les âneries de Malfoy. Il ne le ferait pas. Après avoir qu'il ai subi un croc-en-jambe et se soit retrouvé étale sur les dalles froides de la grande salle, devant toute l'école, Mariah lui avait fait du bout des lèvres 'Désolée', avant de suivre Malfoy jusqu'à la table de Serpentard. Harry s'inquiétait pour elle. Est-ce que Malfoy lui avait fait la même chose qu'il avait faite à Ginny ? Pensait-elle qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être avec Draco Malfoy ?

Harry était content d'avoir le match de Quidditch conte Serdaigle pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Le premier samedi de février était glacial, mais sans nouvelle chute de neige. L'air était froid et sec comme l'équipe de Griffondor se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, et pendant que Ron faisait les cent pas dans la salle de réunion de l'équipe, Harry croisa le regard de Ginny et elle rougit, regardant ailleurs. 'C'était ici' pensa-t-il, regardant le canapé de cuir où Tony, Neville et Dean étaient assis. Il pensa que Ginny songeait à la même chose comme elle regardait les bannières pendues aux murs. Si ce n'avait pas été ces bannières, ils auraient eu beaucoup plus froid cette nuit-là.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain, et quand le match commença, Harry commença à voler en rond autour du garçon de deuxième année qui avait remplacé Cho Chang au poste d'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Bientôt, Ron s'était lancé dans son travail habituel d'aligner des points, comme il envoyait le souaffle à tout allure dans un but ou l'autre du côté des Serdaigles. La foule divisait ses encouragements. Une moitié de Griffondors et de Poufsouffles tenait pour Griffondor, tandis que l'autre moitié de Serdaigles et de Serpentards encourageait Serdaigle. Harry vit Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner très brièvement, assis près de Millicent Bulstrode. Tous les trois se levèrent quand un batteur de Serdaigle envoya un cognard sur Neville. Neville, cependant, leva sa batte et le renvoya vers l'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle.

Ginny laissa passer trois souaffles pendant que Ron mettait douze buts au gardien de Serdaigle, mais Harry n'avait toujours pas vu le vif. C'était tentant de rester près de ses propres buts, à la regarder. Quand il céda finalement temporairement à cette tentation, il se trouva récompensé en voyant un éclat doré du coin de l'œil. Ginny le vit aussi.

« Harry… » commença-t-elle à dire, mais il se dirigeait déjà droit dessus, en bas, à côté du poteau le plus éloigné, à près de vingt pieds du sol. Il dut le poursuivre en cercle autour du poteau avant de le saisir, ce qui le rendit un peu nauséeux, mais quand il l'eut finalement dans la main, il poussa un soupir de soulagement remonta vers le haut pour voir Ginny, le vif tenu haut au-dessus de sa tête. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle s'était avancée pour saluer les autres joueurs de Griffondor, et ils se félicitaient tous sans Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il se joigne finalement à eux.

Après cela, la fête dans la salle commune des Griffondors dura pendant des heures, pensant lesquelles Harry regarda juste Ginny, assise dans le coin opposé de la salle, en buvant une bièraubeurre et en la désirant terriblement. Il l'avait brièvement prise dans ses bras juste après le match, mais il n'avait osé danser avec elle qu'une seule fois pendant la fête. La radio jouait principalement des morceaux de rock, et il avait du attendre une chanson douce et lente. Elle avait regardé sa chemise pendant tout le temps, gardant ses distances. Après cela, Zoey l'avait prise à l'écart, invoquant quelque excuse, et il l'avait regardé partir, se sentant abandonné.

Harry resta dans la salle commune longtemps après que les autres soient tous montés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, essayant de se concentrer sur les points positifs de la journée. Il s'assit avec les pieds dirigés vers le feu, pensant au match et souriant. Toute l'équipe avait été brillante. Ron, Annika, Natalie, Tony, et même Neville. Et Ginny. Spécialement Ginny. Il se souvint de ses propres expériences de gardien. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile au monde après avoir été attrapeur, mais le plus clair du temps, elle avait tenu les souaffles à l'écart des buts avec un sang-froid impossible battre, conjugué avec les prouesses de poursuiveur de Ron, et le fait qu'il se saisisse du vif, bien sûr…

Il se souvint de la manière dont il l'avait sentie dans ses bras quand toute l'équipe s'était prise dans les bras après la victoire, comme cela avait été dur de ne pas l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait une fois en cinquième année, quand Hermione lui avait écrabouillé le pied… Même si elle n'aurait pas fait cela s'il avait embrassé Ginny (Hermione était trop occupée à prendre Ron dans ses bras), il n'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre pas envie de le répéter. Il se sentait un peu comme un chien de Pavlov, efficacement prévenu à vie de ne pas embrasser Ginny Weasley après un match de Quidditch. Et il n'avait pas eu l'impression que Ginny prendrait bien un baiser à ce moment là non plus.

Il entendit un bruit de pas dans les escaliers, et songea à se retourner, mais il était si fatigué qu'il continua simplement à regarder les flammes, enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Il sentit immédiatement tous les nefs de son corps devenir réceptifs quand il entendit la voix douce.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu debout ? »

Il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder. C'était assez dur de la voir, jour après jour, sans la voir en plein milieu de la nuit aussi. S'il n'avait pas été si stupide et lui avait juste raconté ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires de Quidditch…

« Je suis… Je suis encore un peu tendu. Le match. Je vais probablement bientôt monter. Pourquoi t'es tu levée ? » il essaya de prendre un ton neutre.

« J'ai terriblement mal au cou à force de m'être cramponnée si fort à mon balai pendant le match. C'est juste que je n'ai qu'une main pour voler comme je dois attraper le souaffle avec l'autre… Bien, Zoey a pratiquement du me dessouder la main du manche , et je pouvais encore sentir la tension tout le long de mon bras et dans les épaules… »

« Alors tu ne pouvais pas dormir ? »

« Bien, cela et je pensais aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour une pommade ou quelque chose pour me soulager la douleur… »

Harry prit une inspiration avant de parler, sachant qu'il prenait le risque énorme qu'elle se moque de lui ou qu'elle le jette. « Peut-être… Peut-être que je peux aider. Viens ici. » Il se tourna pour la regarder maintenant. Elle portait sa vieille robe de chambre grise sur une longue chemise de nuit rose et des pantoufles roses sales. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ses yeux avaient l'air une peu endormis, comme si elle avait essayé de dormir un peu et que la douleur l'en avait empêché. Elle s'avança en hésitant vers le feu, et Harry écarta ses jambes indiqua le tapis devant lui. Elle commença à s'asseoir face à lui, hésitante, mais il dit « Non, fait face au feu. » Elle lui tourna le dos et s'assit entre ses jambes, et il la sentit frissonner un instant.

Il rassembla ses cheveux en une épaisse queue de cheval qu'il fit passer sur son épaule, afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas. Il posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules, commençant à masser les muscles là et le long du haut du bras et de son dos. Mais le tissu de la robe de chambre faisait des plis ennuyeux, et après quelques minutes, il lui demanda « Puis-je t'ôter la robe de chambre de sur les épaules ? » Elle acquiesça, ne disant rien, et il abaissa la robe de chambre et lui fit sortir les bras des manches. Sa chemise de nuit n'avait pas de manches en fait, juste de fines bretelles la retenant, et Harry retint son souffle, pas préparé à voir cela. Il essaya de se montrer clinique à ce sujet et retourna à son massage, mais plus il regardait cette petite tâche de rousseur sur sa nuque, plus il voulait la lécher…

Comme il passait ses mains sur sa peau, il sentit finalement ses muscles se détendre, et à la longue, une légère couleur couvrit son cou et ses épaules. Il était conscient que sa respiration avait l'air différente, et il avança sa tête d'un côté pendant qu'il continuait à la masser, essayant d'avoir un aperçu de son visage. Il pouvait voir son profil, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, et il pouvait voir sa poitrine monter et descendre comme sa respiration s'accélérait.

Il s'arrêta un instant, à la fois gratifié de voir que ce qu'il faisait avait un effet sur elle, et effrayé de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait changer ce moment, altérer cet équilibre d'une manière ou d'une autre. « De la volonté » se dit-il. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin. Il recommença son massage, mais un moment plus tard, il ravala un gémissement dans sa gorge comme la main de Ginny avait erré sur son côté et trouvé la jambe de Harry. Il essaya de se concentrer, il essaya vraiment, mais maintenant alors qu'il manipulait ses muscles, elle traçait avec légèreté ses jambes de haut en bas et de bas en haut, s'arrêtant à l'occasion sur ses rotules très sensibles. Il était très content d'être encore complètement habillé…

Il passait ses mains sur son cou, ses épaules et son dos en pilotage automatique, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que ses doux doigts caressants faisaient à ses jambes… Mais finalement, il dut y aller en regarder cette foutue tâche de rousseur encore, et sa bouche se trouva inexorablement attiré vers elle…

Elle inspira brusquement quand elle sentit sa bouche contre son cou, et se prépara au pire, s'attendant à ce qu'elle y mette un frein. Mais elle ne le fit pas. A la place, l'action de ses mains sur ses jambes devint encore plus sensuelle, et plus frénétique, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'en puisse plus lui-même et qu'il fasse glisser ses lèvres de son cou à ses épaules, puis son dos, de chaque côté de cou, mordillant, embrassant, suçant…

Il dut arrêter de la masser parce que l'endroit où il l'embrassait était le même que celui qu'il massait. Maintenant, il passait légèrement ses mains sur ses épaules, chatouillant doucement la peau et laissant ses doigts descendre à l'intérieur de ses bras, puis sur le devant, puis se concentrer brièvement sur ce bout de peau extrêmement sensible au creux du coude, puis dans le creux de ses bras à nouveau. Ses doigts la parcouraient sans cesse de façon répétée, comme s'il était aveugle et qu'il essayait de la mémoriser, et pendant tout ce temps, sa bouche allait et venait sur son cou, ses épaules, le haut de son dos, et il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir assez de sa peau douce, que rien n'avait jamais plus merveilleux que son halètement de surprise quand il avait porté son attention sur un point qui avait été oublié, sans Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tracé par sa langue ou mordillé avec ses dents…

Les mains de Ginny se cramponnaient maintenant à ses jambes au lieu de le caresser comme il continuait à chatouiller ses bras et lécher son épaule, et quand elle se retourna et le regarda, au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry sur qu'elle lui avait complètement pardonné et qu'elle n'allait probablement pas s'enfuir en courant dans la nuit non plus, parce qu'il avait dit à Malfoy qu'ils avaient couché ensemble dans son autre vie, et avait négligé de lui dire.

Leurs mains cessèrent de bouger, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour ce qui sembla être une éternité. Finalement, elle se tourna complètement, agenouillée sur le tapis devant lui, ne brisant le contact visuel à aucun moment. Elle mit sa main sur la joue de Harry, et il la recouvrit avec sa propre main, sachant qu'il était son esclave, que quelque soit l'ordre qu'elle lui donnerait, de faire ci ou ça, il obéirait sans poser de question. Si elle lui demandait d'arrêter et de en plus jamais la toucher, il devrait accepter…

Mais elle se pencha vers lui, et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Harry voulait presque croire que c'était un rêve. Elle continua à presser ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, et maintenant, il passa ses mains derrière la tête de Ginny pour la maintenir en place, ouvrant sa bouche, passant doucement sa langue sur ses dents du dessus, sentant sa douce petite langue rencontrer la sienne, la chaleur le défaisant complètement. Elle se détendit sur le sol devant lui, enroulant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, ouvrant plus grand ses lèvres. Il trembla, pas complètement certain qu'il n'allait pas pleurer de joie, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle soit une partie de lui, la serrant étroitement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient quand elle détourna gentiment sa bouche de celle de Harry, mais elle ne partit pas longtemps. Elle embrassa les deux coins de ses lèvres, puis les fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire, puis remonter jusqu'à son oreille, lui envoyant comme une décharge électrique. Quand elle referma sa bouche sur son cou, il ferma les yeux, grognant, essayant de se calmer un petit peu. Elle le rendait fou.

Puis les doigts de Ginny commencèrent à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Harry. Elle l'ouvrit complètement, se séparant de lui et regardant appréciativement son torse, lui lançant un sourire qui avait un tel désir brut derrière qu'il n'était pas certain d'être vraiment éveillé en ce moment, plutôt que de rêver. Elle fit glisser sa bouche sur son torse comme il continuait à lui caresser les épaules et les bras, et quand elle lui prit son tétons gauche dans sa bouche humide et chaude, il eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle et lui arracher tous ses habits s'ils n'arrêtaient pas bientôt…

Il essaya de se distancier, comme avant. Il essaya vraiment. Mais les mains de Ginny et sa bouche flottaient sur son torse et sa respiration devint haletante comme elle le poussait de plus en plus loin vers le point de non retour. Il baissa les yeux vers sa tête brillante. Ses lèvres avait laissé une traînée humide jusqu'à ses pantalons, et il savait que cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant, et il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que les choses aillent si loin comme elle n'avait pas encore pris la potion.

« Ginny, » chuchota-t-il, et elle leva la tête. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air, mais à la place, il dit. « nous devons nous arrêter. » Elle fronça les sourcils. Il prit une grande inspiration. « Si nous ne nous arrêtons pas… Je ne pourrais pas… »

Il lui haussa les sourcils, et elle fit « Oooh… » quand elle comprit. « Pose simplement ta tête sur moi. » dit-il, la serrant contre lui, de telle sorte qu'elle avait la tête sur son torse nu. « Comment vont tes bras et tes épaules ? »

« Mmm, » ronronna-t-elle pratiquement avec contentement. « Beaucoup mieux… »

Harry passa ses bras autour d'elle, essayant de calmer la tempête en son corps, lui disant. 'Pas ce soir.' Et 'Calme-toi.'. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête et la berça très légèrement d'avant en arrière, entendant finalement un étrange bruit de sifflement qui était le son que faisait Ginny quand elle dormait. Son nez siffle quand elle dort. Il se sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, puis il appuya sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Elle lui avait pardonné. C'était la chose importante. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

xxxxx

Au petit matin, Harry était un peu désorienté. Ginny était allongée sur le tapis, sa tête sur ses cuisses, et il avait le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil. Il avait mal partout et son derrière était engourdi. Il voulait se lever, mais il aurait du réveiller Ginny pour cela. Il referma ses yeux, pas encore prêt à vraiment s'éveiller, ne voulant pas échanger du confort pour un peu plus de sommeil. Mais il vit alors quelque chose du coin de l'œil qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer.

Il fit attention pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il la regarda travailler, s'affairant dans la pièce, arrangeant les coussins sur les fauteuils mous, époussetant les tables, et finalement, se faufilant près du feu, elle pointa sa main dessus, elle le fit brûler avec un surplus de chaleur que Harry put tout de suite sentir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse repartir, il tendit le bras et se saisit de son poignet. Elle eut l'air choquée, ayant clairement pensé qu'il était encore endormi.

« Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir ! » couina-t-elle, ses yeux écartillés et effrayés.

« Winky, que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle portait la même petite robe noire dans laquelle il l'avait vue au match de Quidditch, quand elle était venue avec son maître, Aberforth. Un maître qui la payait, évidemment, et la vêtissait. Elle ne semblait plus se soucier de cela. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était travailler, et elle y était clairement autorisée. Puis il se souvint de la silhouette noire qu'il avait aperçu quand il était entré dans les appartements d'Alicia dans l'aile des professeurs. Les autres elfes ne portaient pas de robe noire. Il ne pouvait penser à aucun des elfes qu'il avait entraîné, même ceux qui avaient choisi des habits, la liberté et un salaire, qui s'habille comme cela. A part Winky.

« Tu es ici dans le château depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu préparais déjà la chambre d'Alicia quand elle est arrivée. Pourquoi diable es-tu là ? » Mais au moment où il posait la question, il avait trouvé la réponse. « Aberforth est ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ton maître. Dis-moi ! »

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés. « S'il-vous-plaît, sir, Winky doit s'occuper des autres feux, sir. » dit-elle d'une voix si haut-perchée que Harry suspectait que les chiens du village allaient bientôt hurler. Ou Crocdur. Ou Ron.

Il lui lâcha le bras. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée, Winky. Bien sûr que tu peux… » Elle disparut avec un fort crac ! avant même que Harry ait fini « … partir. » acheva-t-il lamentablement. Ginny bailla et s'étira. Harry souhaitait qu'ils soient dans un endroit plus privé, de préférence avec un lit, et qu'elle ait pris de la potion de prophylaxie. Elle avait l'air tellement sensuelle, le tissu de sa chemise de nuit glissant sur son corps comme elle s'étirait, sa tête encore sur les cuisses de Harry. 'Arrête d'avoir ces pensées. Arrête d'avoir ces pensées.' S'ordonna-t-il. 'Il faut penser à des choses plus importantes maintenant.'

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et les cligna, endormie, se rasseyant. « Oh, bon Dieu ! Nous avons dormi toute la nuit par terre ? » Puis elle sourit et se pencha vers lui. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais réveillés côte à côte avant. » observa-t-elle, lui souriant avec affection avant de lui faire un petit baiser sur les lèvres. « Du moins, pas dans cette vie. Je pense que je peux comprendre pourquoi l'autre moi se sentait si portée sur la chose après avoir dormi à côté de toi toute la nuit sans rien sur elle. » dit-elle avec une suggestivité dans la voix qui était nouvelle pour Harry, et qui ne lui rendait pas facile un changement d'idées. Harry voulait soulever son menton avec son doigt et l'embrasser tendrement. Il voulait faire une douzaine de choses qui n'impliquaient pas du self-contrôle. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure. « Tu ne criais pas il y a un instant, au fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si. Écoute, Ginny. Il te faut remonter et aller chercher Hermione. Soit aussi rapide que tu peux. Je vais monter chercher Ron dans mon dortoir. C'est très important. »

Elle lui fronça les sourcils. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres. « C'est au sujet de Dumbledore. Va chercher Hermione, s'il-te-plaît ! » Elle se leva et partit dans l'escalier des filles pendant qu'il se remettait debout. Ce n'était pas facile de réveiller Ron, mais Harry le convainquit finalement d'enfiler ses baskets et sa robe de chambre et de descendre. Ginny attendait avec Hermione. Les deux filles attachaient leurs robes de chambre autour de leur taille et attendaient que Harry leur dise ce qui se passait.

Il regarda ses deux meilleurs amis et la fille qu'il aimait et dit. « Cela va sans doute vous choquer, mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai trouvé Winky en train d'attiser le feu dans la salle commune. Winky ! » répéta-t-il comme aucun d'eux ne montrait d'indication qu'il s'agissait d'une découverte extraordinaire. « Elle travaille pour Aberforth, maintenant ! Et j'ai réalisé pourquoi elle était là… La raison pour laquelle le professeur Dumbledore est si étrange depuis quelques temps est que ce n'est pas Dumbledore ! C'est son frère ! Quelque chose que nous ne vous avons pas dit… » il regarda maintenant coupablement Ron et Ginny, « … est qu'il y a quelques temps, Hermione et moi sommes allés dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'il ne le savait pas, et il n'y était pas, mais dans sa chambre à côté. Il était allongé, et le professeur MacGonagall lui parlait. De ce qu'il semblait, il semblait faire quelque chose pour combattre Voldemort sans quitter pour autant Poudlard. Et depuis lors, Aberforth est venu pour le remplacer, j'en suis sûr ! » Il fixa Hermione et Ron, qui échangeaient maintenant un regard coupable. « Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-il, irrité qu'ils ne disent rien quant à sa découverte.

« Bien, heu, nous savions déjà, Harry. » dit maladroitement Ron. « Le premier jour où Aberforth s'est montré, je l'ai senti. Littéralement. Dumbledore sent comme une confiserie. Un peu écœurant parfois, à moins qu'il ait mangé son bonbon favori, qui a un goût de citron et prend le pas sur l'odeur du sucré. Aberforth sent la terre et le gazon coupé. Complètement différent. Je l'ai tout de suite dit à Hermione, et elle m'a raconté cette fois où vous l'aviez entendu avec MacGonagall. Nous avons pensé que nous ne devions rien dire parce que si Aberforth jouait le rôle de son frère, ce devait être pour une bonne raison, et nous supposions que moins il y avait de gens au courant, le mieux c'était. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire ? »

Hermione eut l'air contrite. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Nous voulions le faire, mais nous ne savions simplement pas ce que tu ferais. Après tout, il te disait que ta cicatrice ne te faisait pas mal. Nous étions inquiets que tu te sentes coupable… »

« Bien, je me sens sacrément coupable ! Et j'aimerais aussi savoir ce qu'il fait vraiment ! Et je compte bien le découvrir ! »

Il pivota sur ses talons et sortit par le trou du portrait. Les autres le suivirent dans le couloir. Il avançait si rapidement que seul Ron restait à sa hauteur sans forcer. Malgré toutes leurs courses matinales, Hermione et Ginny peinaient, et Hermione semblait avoir un point de côté quand ils arrivèrent à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Fondant au chocolat. » dit clairement Harry à la gargouille. Le passage s'ouvrit et ils montèrent jusqu'à la porte de chêne dans les escaliers en spirale. Harry ne prit pas la peine de frapper mais entra simplement, traversant le bureau déserté de Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

« Harry ! que penses-tu être en train de faire ? » demanda Hermione, réalisant soudain à quel point c'était inapproprié. « Ce n'est même pas l'heure du petit déjeuner et nous sommes un dimanche matin, et trois d'entre nous sont en robes de chambre. »

Harry se tourna vers elle. « Je m'assure que notre directeur va bien. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois savoir ! » Il mit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Malgré l'heure matinale et le fait que c'était un dimanche, Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Un homme qui ressemblait remarquablement à Albus Dumbledore, et que Harry réalisait maintenant être Aberforth était assis à son chevet. Il leva les yeux, surpris de voir Harry et les autres débouler dans la chambre. Au pied du lit se trouvait le professeur MacGonagall, tout aussi choquée par cette invasion. Mais ce qui occupait l'attention de Harry était l'occupant du lit.

Étendu dans de simples draps blancs, avec une serviette humide sur le front, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Mais c'était un Albus Dumbledore qui leur était virtuellement méconnaissable. Sa respiration était râpeuse, résonnant dans toute la pièce silencieuse. Harry avait le cœur dans la gorge.

Le directeur avait l'air d'un mort.

xxxxx


	46. Chap 21

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-deux

Chambre

L'idée d'une pièce dédiée uniquement au bain aurait surpris les parisiens du dix-septième

Siècle. Pas parce que l'espace manquait dans ces grandes maisons, mais parce que

l'idée d'associer une fonctions spécialisée à des pièces distinctes n'avait pas

encore émergé. Il n'y avait pas de salle à manger par exemple. Les tables

étaient démontables et les gens mangeaient dans les différentes parties

de la maison (dans le salon, l'antichambre ou la chambre) selon

leur humeur ou le nombre d'invités. La chambre, qui contenait

un lit (et un seul) continuait d'être l'endroit où les gens se

rencontraient socialement.

-Witold Rybczynski, Home: A Short History of an Idea

Dumbledore les regarda depuis son lit. Harry retint sa respiration. Les yeux bleus étaient vides, sans étincelle visible, et il ne portait pas ses demi-lunes. Harry se demanda pourquoi seulement une seconde. Un regard sur le visage d'Aberforth et il avait retrouvé les lunettes familières. De toute évidence, Dumbledore n'en avait pas une paire de secours. Sa peau avait l'air flasque et cireuse, comme s'il avait perdu du poids, et ses rides semblaient plus prononcées en conséquence. Ses longs cheveux et sa barbe étaient comme une vieille corde que l'on aurait jetée à la poubelle, et chaque respiration était un râle douloureux qui résonnait dans la chambre et contractait l'estomac de Harry. Il déglutit, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient tous s'ils perdaient Dumbledore, puis il se secoua et essaya de ne plus penser à cela. Ce qui signifia juste que cela revenait le hanter.

« Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? » demanda MacGonagall, quand elle eut récupéré de sa surprise initiale et retrouvé sa voix.

Harry la regarda calmement. « J'ai vu Winky ce matin. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin de dire. MacGonagall pinça ses lèvres et lança un regard noir, non pas à Harry, mais à Aberforth. Il comprenait maintenant ce regard noir. Quand il les avait vu elle et Rogue regarder Dumbledore ainsi, il avait trouvé cela assez étrange. Harry se souvint que le professeur MacGonagall, parmi tous les professeurs, avait été assez peu accueillante quand il était venu au château enseigner les sortilèges à la place de Flitwick.

« Harry ! Hermione ! » fit Dumbledore d'une voix râpeuse, un sourire creusant ses traits fatigués. « Ah, et nous avons aussi quelques Weasley dans le lot. Comme c'est bien ! Entrez, entrez. J'ai du rester sous la couette, comme vous avez compris, mais malgré mon apparence terrible, je suis en voie de guérison. Cela m'a manqué de voir des élèves. Vous m'aidez à ma sentir jeune, vous savez. Pas que votre compagnie m'importune, Minerva, ou toi, Aberforth… »

Le professeur MacGonagall semblait avoir du mal à ne pas exploser. « Albus, je me dois de protester ! » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant. « Personne ne doit savoir… »

« … Mais ils savent clairement, Minerva. » répondit-il calmement mais fermement. « Le chat est sorti du panier à ce qu'il semble. » ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire, le professeur MacGonagall se serrant les lèvres avec ennui comme il plaisantait en faisant référence à sa forme d'animagus.

Aberforth fit un signe de la tête à Ron. « J'ai dit à Albus que tu a tout de suite su. Je pouvais le dire à l'air que tu avais. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Harry ne vient que de découvrir ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? »

Ron eut l'air embarrassé. « J'allais le faire. Mais je l'ai dit à Hermione en premier, et elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle et Harry avaient été dans le bureau du directeur et avaient entendu les professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore parler alors qu'il était malade, au lit… »

« Bien ! » contra MacGonagall avec indignation. « Est-ce que l'on n'a donc plus de préfet ou de préfète en chef qui connaisse la signification du mot bienséance ? »

« Minerva, » dit lentement Dumbledore, « clairement, il y en a. Harry et Hermione n'en ont parlé à personne, sauf quand Hermione l'a dit à Ron après qu'il ait détecté Aberforth. »

Aberforth se tourna vers Harry. « Albus était tellement absent de la grande salle qu'il a finalement convaincu Minerva de me contacter et de me demander une petite faveur. On n'avait besoin de moi pour jouer son rôle que pendant les repas et dans les couloirs. Tout le personnel était au courant pour moi, bien sûr. A deux exceptions près, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Albus était indisposé. Les hypothèses sont allées de sa mort à une infiltration chez les mangemorts. D'une certaine manière les deux sont assez proches de la vérité. » dit-il, sombrement, (spécialement pour Aberforth), en regardant le visage fatigué de son frère. « En tous cas, cela signifiait que je n'avais pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit aux réunions d'équipe que Minerva a très capablement gérées. Nous ne voulions pas que les élèves paniquent à l'idée d'avoir leur directeur incapacité. Et nous ne voulions pas que cela remonte aux oreilles de Voldemort, bien qu'il ait été de toute évidence conscient de ce que Albus faisait une fois qu'il a commencé pour de bon. »

Dumbledore regarda maintenant le professeur MacGonagall. « En parlant de ne pas paniquer les élèves, Minerva, » dit-il, sa voix ne tremblant qu'un peu maintenant. « vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Quelques lève-tôt vont être dans la grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Je me sens suffisamment bien pour distraire quelques visiteurs. Cela fera un changement rafraîchissant, et je sais que je peux compter sur leur discrétion. » ajouta-t-il, leur lançant à tous les quatre un regard significatif.

La bouche du professeur MacGonagall se tordit d'une façon peu plaisante comme elle regarda Aberforth, elle ne discuta cependant pas. « Bien sûr Albus. » Elle salua de la tête Harry et les autres et leur dit « Bonne journée. » d'une voix glaciale.

Après qu'elle soit partie, Dumbledore eut l'air soudain assez fatigué de l'effort d'avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait, comme si il avait voulu faire bonne figure devant MacGonagall. Il ferma ses yeux, se léchant ses lèvres sèches et craquelées et recommençant à avoir un souffle râpeux. Il ne semblait pas à Harry qu'il allait mieux. Aberforth, ressemblant tellement au directeur (en des jours meilleurs), pris un petit bol en métal avec une étoffe humide et commença à doucement éponger le front de son grand frère. Dumbledore le repoussa avec un faible geste. Aberforth n'insista pas. Dumbledore avait l'air si différent de quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, quand il avait onze ans. Harry se pencha, chuchotant « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai gêné Voldemort. C'est la meilleure description. Pendant un temps, cela a semblé marcher. Cependant, quand nous avons eu les nouvelles de Suède au sujet de la réserve, j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas suffisant, et j'ai arrêté. La tension était incroyable, jour après jour, toutes les heures… »

« Quoi ? » souffla Harry, encore mystifié.

Le vieil homme le regarda en silence un moment. Avec sa main gauche, il tapota la peau couvrant l'artère qui passait derrière son oreille et descendait vers son cou. « Juste là, » dit-il, « c'est là que j'ai fait une cicatrice à Tom Jedusor quand il avait dix-huit ans. Un accident. Mais elle y est, et je l'ai faite, et elle nous relie. » Il s'arrêta brusquement. Harry acquiesça, attendant la suite des explications. Dumbledore avait fait une cicatrice à Jedusor. Il montra la cicatrice sur le front de Harry. « Minerva voulait que je soigne ta cicatrice, quand nous t'avons laissé à Surrey. Je lui ai dit que les cicatrices pouvaient avoir leur utilité, et j'ai eu raison, n'est-ce pas ? A part, bien sûr, pour la douleur que tu as pu ressentir, bien sûr… »

« J'ai pu le voir, voir ce qu'il allait faire ou où il était. » acquiesça Harry. « Vous avez raison, cela a parfois été utile. » dit-il doucement.

« Attendez… » coupa Hermione. « Que s'est-il passé quand Jedusor avait dix-huit ans ? Comment lui avez-vous accidentellement fait cette cicatrice ? Était-ce à l'école, pendant un démonstration de duel ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur Harry. « Harry le sait. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. « Je le sais ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Tu m'as dit une fois que tu avais lu ma carte de grenouille en chocolat, lors de ton premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express, et tu t'es souvenu de Nicolas Flamel grâce à cela… »

Harry y pensa. « Bien, elle disait que vous aimiez le bowling et la musique de chambre, et que vous aviez découvert les douze usages du sang de dragon, et toute la partie sur Flamel et l'alchimie… Oh, et que vous aviez défait le sorcier noir Grindenwald en 1945… » Il s'arrêta et regarda son directeur, commençant à comprendre.

Le vieil homme le regarda calmement et acquiesça. « Tom Jedusor était un de ses partisans, brièvement, après qu'il ait fini l'école. Il était là quand j'ai défait Grindenwald. J'étais allé dans la Forêt Noire avec mon frère et les MacDermid. Malheureusement, seul Aberforth et moi sommes revenus… »

« Les grands-parents de Rogue. » chuchota Harry. Ce fut au tour d'Aberforth d'acquiescer.

« Stuart MacDermid était un homme bon, » dit Aberforth, « et Simone était une femme bien. Des aurors et des êtres humains remarquables. Ils auraient du pouvoir voir leurs enfants grandir. »

Harry était choqué. Ginny chuchota « Stuart ? Simone ? » Et puis elle regarda significativement Harry. Ses frères jumeaux avaient été nommés d'après le nom des grands-parents de Rogue ! Si on le lui avait dit dans son autre vie, il l'avait oublié ? Il ne pensait pas qu'on le lui ai dit.

« Oui, » expliqua Aberforth. « Simone Prud'Homme était à Beauxbatons. Sa famille est venue ici pour fuir le chaos sur le continent causé par Grindenwald, après qu'elle ait fini l'école. »

« Mais… » Ron ne put pas se contenir. « comment avez-vous défait Grindenwald ? Comment l'avez-vous tué ? C'est pour cela que Voldemort vous craint, je parie. Il vous a vu tuer un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Dumbledore regarda gentiment Ron, mais il y avait aussi une touche de pitié dans ses yeux. « Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Mais la carte dit que si. Sans parler de tous les livres d'Hermione. »

« Non, Harry, » dit rapidement Hermione, ses yeux s'éclairant avec une révélation. « ils disent qu'il a défait Grindenwald. Pas tué… Défait. C'est différent, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? »

Dumbledore lui sourit, retrouvant ses couleurs d'antan. « Dix points pour Griffondor, Miss Granger. »dit-il faiblement. Elle se colora. « C'est en fait différent. On peut dire que… Je l'ai envoyé ailleurs. A un endroit où la magie ne marche pas, un endroit d'espoir et de désespoir à la fois. » Il fit une pause, puis les regarda chacun tour à tour. « Je l'ai envoyé dans les limbes. »

Tous les quatre échangèrent des froncements de sourcils. Aberforth n'eut pas l'air surpris. Finalement, Ron osa demander « Dans quoi ? »

Harry était inquiet. Dumbledore avait l'air très faible. Son frère lui tendit un verre d'eau, l'aidant à se redresser afin de pouvoir incliner suffisamment le verre pour qu'il puisse boire. « Les limbes. » dit Aberforth, en l'aidant. « Là où certaines âmes attendent après la mort. »

« Attendent quoi ? » dit Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione avait l'air assez impatiente, ses mains sur ses hanches. « En parlant d'attendre… Attendez une minute. Vous me dites que le paradis, l'enfer et les limbes sont des endroits réels ? Ils existent pour de vrai, de telle sorte que si l'on a les bonnes directions, on peut s'y rendre ? »

Ron pouffa. « Bien, cela mettrait une nouvelle lumière à l'expression 'les chemins du paradis…' »

Aberforth les regarda tous assez calmement. « Pour quelques personnes, c'est très réel. Pour d'autres, cela ne l'est pas. C'est aussi réel que ce que vous pensez que c'est. » Les quatre échangèrent encore un regard confus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre complètement moi-même. » dit lentement Dumbledore. « En plus des limbes, le Walhalla existe, et le mont Olympe, et d'autres mondes au-delà de celui-ci, peuplés par des dieux et des démons avec lesquels les humains ont eu affaire depuis qu'ils ont une conscience, depuis le temps où les premiers humains se sont attendus à ce qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre après la mort. Ce que tout le monde ne croit pas aujourd'hui, même si beaucoup le croient. Et cela ne fait que dix à trente mille ans, ou quelque chose comme cela, selon les archéologues ou les paléontologues que l'on écoute. Une passion qui n'est pas sur mes cartes de chocogrenouilles est que j'adore lire les dernières nouvelles archéologiques. C'est fascinant. J'ai trouvé de nombreuses informations utiles pour Nicolas de cette manière là, quand nous faisions nos recherches, en traduisant des anciennes runes découvertes par des archéologues qui ne savaient pas qu'en faire. Oh, comme cela me démangeait de leur dire ce que ces runes disaient ! Je n'osais pas, bien sûr. » Il soupira. « Néanmoins, je nourris encore l'envie de présenter un papier à la Société Royale d'Archéologie… Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai fait quelques trous moi-même… »

Il fit une pause pour tousser, puis prit une autre gorgée d'eau avant de poursuivre. « Vous voyez, » fit-il, enroué, « la conscience humaine ne cesse pas avec la mort. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours considéré la mort comme la prochaine 'grande aventure'. Vous devriez aussi savoir, si vous ne le savez pas déjà, que chaque être humain a la possibilité de faire de la magie. Les sorciers et les sorcières plus que les moldus, bien sûr, mais en grand nombre, les moldus peuvent rassembler leur pouvoir et faire des choses étonnantes, en bien ou en mal. L'imagination collective humaine a ainsi créé une pléthore de mondes au-delà de celui-ci où nos esprits peuvent aller après la mort.

« Normalement, on ne peut aller dans ces mondes qu'en mourant, et en ayant une croyance ferme en eux. Et pour autant que nous pensions pouvoir contrôler cela, nous n'avons pas vraiment grand chose à dire sur ce que nous croyons ou pas. Un petit enfant peut se dire qu'il ne croit pas dans les monstres qui son cachés sous son lit ou dans le placard, mais quand il devient assez grand pour dormir sans veilleuse, ces croyances peuvent lui revenir à l'esprit contre sa volonté. Et ce ne sont pas seulement les enfants qui se retrouvent à croire des choses que leur esprit soi-disant 'rationnel' leur dit qu'ils ne devraient pas croire. La croyance est quelque chose de très piégeant vu de cette façon. On ne peut ni se forcer à croire, ni se forcer à ne pas croire quelque chose. C'est comme tomber amoureux… On ne peut pas se forcer à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ni à cesser d'aimer. Maintenant, avoir des preuves solides est quelque chose de totalement différent… C'est la connaissance, et c'est un animal assez différent de la foi. Une fois que nous avons la connaissance de quelque chose, comme, oh, la rotondité de la Terre, nous cessons d'être capables de dire si nous croyons que la tête est ronde ou plate. Cela devient un problème de preuves empiriques, pas de croyances. » Il regarda attentivement Harry, ses yeux ayant l'air plus concentrés, et Harry se souvint de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il était hautement suggestible, et que c'était là que résidaient beaucoup de son pouvoir et de ses capacités magiques. C'était sa capacité à croire. Harry était suspendu aux lèvres du directeur.

« Il y a quelques sorts qui ont été créés, principalement par des shamans qui ont fait des voyages dans le royaume des morts, qui invoquent ces royaumes spécifiques. Ce qui revient à dire qu'il y a un sort qui invoque le Walhalla et permet à un sorcier de rendre visite aux dieux nordiques. Un autre sort permet d'invoquer le Mont Olympe et de rendre visite à Zeus en personne, si l'on ose. Ce n'est pas nécessairement sûr d'invoquer ces mondes et de se confronter à ces divinité, et il n'est pas requis de croire en leur existence si on lance le sort. Il n'est pas nécessaire, par exemple, de croire dans les limbes pour les invoquer. » Il s'arrêta et commença à tousser violemment. Sa voix avait diminué au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et Harry se mit à genoux à son chevet maintenant, son cœur dans la gorge, son esprit répétant en boucle : S'il-vous-plaît, ne nous quittez pas…

Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et il mit sa main par-dessus. Quand la toux de Dumbledore se fut éteinte, Ginny dit « Vous savez pourquoi Tom a décidé de suivre Grindenwald ? » Sa voix semblait très petite dans la pièce silencieuse, et Harry se souvint d'elle parlant de Jedusor, y compris quand elle lui avait dit être allée dans le journal. Il avait fait cela aussi, mais il n'avait pas écrit dans le journal pendant des mois et des mois, laissant Jedusor entrer dans son esprit. Même dans son autre vie, Draco avait largement porté ce joug, laissant Harry simplement assister à ces séances d'écriture. Il se souvint que dans la Chambre, Tom avait dit qu'il devait écouter Ginny ressasser sur lui, le grand Harry Potter. Il avait été ennuyé d'écouter les 'petits problèmes idiots' de Ginny. Il avait prétendu être compatissant, compréhensif. C'était clairement avant qu'elle ne soit complètement à sa merci qu'il s'inquiétait de l'offenser ou de lui faire peur. Parmi eux tous, pensa-t-il, Tom Jedusor jeune homme était probablement le plus réel pour Ginny et Dumbledore, même s'il l'avait brièvement rencontré dans la Chambre et dans les bois de Godric's Hollow.

« Grindenwald était un anti-moldu virulent. Tom réagissait à ce message plus que a plupart ici, à Poudlard, bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul. » dit Dumbledore, regardant Ginny. Puis Harry réalisa que Dumbledore et Ginny étaient aussi les seules personnes qu'il connaissait qui l'appelaient tout simplement 'Tom'. « Peu après avoir fini sa septième année, Tom a disparu. La guerre moldue touchait à sa fin. Avant la fin du trimestre, nous avions eu le VE-Day. Les camps en Allemagne et en Pologne, entre autres, étaient libérés par les forces alliées. Les livres d'histoire ont tort… Je ne me suis pas confronté à lui avant la fin de la guerre, mais juste après le VJ-Day… »

« VE-Day ? VJ-Day ? Quoi ? » fit Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

Aberforth lui sourit. « Victoire en Europe et victoire au Japon. A la mi-août. A peine un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que les bombes avaient été larguées sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Terrible, tout simplement terrible. Et pourtant… Les atrocités auxquelles ces bombes répondaient… » Il soupira. « Grindenwald s'en vantait, vous savez ? Il trouvait cela merveilleux. Les bombardements. Il pensait que peut-être que les moldus allaient s'entretuer. Grindenwald avait encore tous ses pouvoirs, même s'il avait pris un grand plaisir à fomenter la discorde pendant la guerre, et qu'elle était techniquement finie. » dit gravement Aberforth. « Il tirait avantage du chaos, des gens se montrant du doigt les uns les autres au fur et à mesure que les troupes alliées progressaient en Allemagne, en France et en Pologne, entre autre. Les accusations d'être des espions et des résistants se retournaient et devenaient des accusations de collaboration. »

« Mais vous ne vous souciez de toute évidence pas de cela quand vous avez décidé d'aller le combattre, professeur ! » dit Hermione, sa voix chargée de larmes comme elle regardait Dumbledore avec fierté. Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais décidé d'aller combattre Grindenwald. » dit gentiment Dumbledore. « Je ne prévoyais pas du tout d'aller en Allemagne, et encore moins de confronter Grindenwald. Oui, il avait attaqué les sorciers britanniques d'une manière assez similaire à ce que les Allemands avaient fait en attaquant l'Angleterre… »

« Ils ont eu le Blitz, nous avons eu notre Bataille du Chemin de Traverse. » dit Aberforth, ses lèvres pincées. « Nous avons aussi envoyé nos enfant dans le nord, tout comme les moldus avaient envoyé leurs enfants loin de Londres et des zones bombardées. »

Son frère acquiesça. « Mais j'étais un simple professeur à Poudlard, pas un auror ou un chasseur de mage noir. C'était le boulot d'Aberforth. »

Ils regardèrent Aberforth, stupéfaits. Finalement, Ron demanda « Vous étiez auror ? »

Aberforth gloussa. « Dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, en ce temps, j'étais auror. Ce n'est quand même pas trop dur à croire, hé ? J'étais alors un pétulant nonagénaire après tout. J'avais encore des cheveux de la même couleur que les tiens. » dit-il en s'adressant à Ron. Ron lui sourit, aussi, l'air un peu soufflé.

« Je voulais seulement dire… »

« … que tu pensais que le grand Albus Dumbledore était le chasseur de mage noir. Bien, c'est définitivement celui qui est devenu le plus célèbre. S'il y a quelque chose que tu aurais du apprendre de la carte de la chocogrenouille, c'est que Albus aime une vie calme. Le bowling. La musique de chambre. Il a passé des années à faire de la recherche en alchimie avec Nicolas. Je ne peux pas supporter des choses comme celle-là. J'aime être dehors, faire de vraies choses. J'aime l'action. Enfin, je l'aimais davantage à cet âge. Je me suis un peu calmé maintenant. Mais je préfère quand même être dehors plutôt qu'enfermé dedans. »

Dumbledore les regarda tous tour à tour. « Je ne suis pas allé en Allemagne pour me battre contre Grindenwald. J'y suis allé pour sauver un jeune homme de lui-même. » Il fit un signe à Aberforth. Ce dernier lui avança à nouveau le verre d'eau. Après une longue rasade, il continua. « Je me suis inquiété pour Tom pendant sept ans. J'ai crains ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il découvrait son héritage, comment il pourrait répondre. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire de la famille de sa mère. Je le savais parce qu'il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pendant sa cinquième année, et la légende de la Chambre dit que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait accomplir cela. La famille Marvolo rappelait constamment à tout le monde qu'elle descendait de Serpentard ; et Cathy Marvolo n'était pas différente. Elle était aussi fourchelang, comme son fils allait finalement l'être. J'avais moi-même été son professeur, trente ans plus tôt.

« Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de prouver qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre. Les preuves qu'il a présenté devant le bureau des gouverneurs et le professeur Dipet, notre directeur, on fait paraître plausible le fait que l'animal domestique de Hagrid avait tué la fille, et Hagrid était la personne la moins sympathique que vous puissiez imaginer quand il s'est présenté devant le conseil. » continua Dumbledore. « Même à treize ans, il était déjà assez… imposant. Sans mentionner sa nervosité. Cela fut mal interprété, comme une conscience coupable. Je n'ai pas cru une seconde qu'il soit coupable, mais je n'avais pas non plus la preuve du contraire qui puisse être présenté, seulement une très forte suspicion sur Tom Jedusor. J'ai même essayé quelque chose de très dangereux, et, bien franchement, illégal, pour avoir des preuves de ce que Tom avait fait, mais cela n'a pas marché… »

le cerveau de Harry s'éclaira avec la réponse. « C'est là que vous avez utilisé un retourneur de temps pour revenir en arrière de deux heures ! Vous avez dit que c'était pour rien ! »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Quand t'ai-je dit… » fit-il. Puis il haussa les sourcils et le regarda attentivement. « Ah, oui, je pense que je devine comment tu le sais… » Il fit à Harry un petit clin d'œil, puis soupira. « Tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour Hagrid a été de m'arranger pour qu'il suive l'apprentissage de Ogg, l'ancien garde-chasse, afin q'il puisse prendre sa suite quand Ogg serait prêt à partir à la retraite. Cela n'a pas été aisé de convaincre Dippet de laisser Hagrid rester à un jet de pierre du château, même si sa baguette avait été brisée lors de son expulsion, mais comme Hagrid était un orphelin, dont la mère avait disparu et le père était mort, il a finalement accepté. Il était considéré comme étant sous ma responsabilité. Je n'ai pas regretté cela une fois en plus de cinquante ans.

« Mais ce n'était pas tant son héritage en tant que dernier héritier de Serpentard que je redoutais que Tom apprenne. Je craignais sa réaction en apprenant son héritage moldu. Quand un élève est né de moldu et reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard, nous ne laissons simplement pas deviner que faire. Tu sais cela, Hermione. Nous envoyons un représentant de l'école parler à sa famille. Cependant, nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir que Tom n'avait pas grandi avec sa mère, une sorcière qui lui aurait dit qu'il était un sorcier. Tout comme nous ne savions pas jusqu'à quel point ta tante et ton oncle t'avaient caché ton héritage, Harry. Alors, comme nous n'avons pas reçu de lettre de Tom ou de sa mère, j'ai été envoyé pour lui rendre visite, tout comme nous t'avons envoyé Hagrid. »

« Est-ce pourquoi j'ai reçu tant de lettres ? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Les lettres sont une autre histoire. Elles sont enchantées pour continuer à arriver jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient ouvertes et lues du début à la fin, y compris pour la liste des fournitures. Elles viendront à toi où que tu sois, avec la bonne adresse, bien sûr. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oncle Vernon pensait que quelqu'un surveillait la maison parce que l'adresse n'arrêtait pas de changer. » Dumbledore émit un petit rire à cela. « J'ai réussi à en ouvrir une, mais je ne l'ai pas lue en entier. Il me l'a arrachée des doigts. »

« Oui, nous commencions à penser qu'il y avait un problème. Arabella disait que le village s'était rempli de chouettes. Le laitier était assez perplexe vis à vis de ce 'vieux fou de Dursley' comme il se faisait livrer le lait et les œufs par une fenêtre de la salle de bain, si je me souviens bien. C'est cela ? Elle a demandé à ce que l'on s'en occupe avant que les journaux ne s'y intéressent, spécialement comme il y aurait quelques mentions de ta maison, Harry. »

« Pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle pas donné ma lettre et tout expliqué sur Poudlard ? Elle connaissait sans doute l'opinion de ma tante et de mon oncle sur la magie. »

« Tu ne devais pas savoir que c'était une sorcière, pas plus que ton oncle et ta tante. Et elle ne connaissait certainement pas leur opinion sur la magie. De ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ils étaient juste très discrets sur le fait que tu sois un sorcier. Elle pensait qu'elle était moldue. Ils n'allaient pas parler de cela avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça. « Bien. Retournons à Tom. Je suis allé le chercher à l'orphelinat en personne, lui expliquant qu'il était un sorcier et que sa mère avait été une sorcière. J'ai dit au directeur de l'orphelinat que la mère de Tom lui avait laissé un héritage, une scolarisation dans son ancienne école. Nous n'avons pas parlé du père de Tom.

« Plus tard, j'ai eu conscience qu'il passait de longues heures dans la bibliothèque de l'école à faire des recherches sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, et Serpentard en particulier. Je l'ai entendu dire que les élèves nés de moldus n'étaient pas dignes de venir à Poudlard. Il semblait répéter ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres sur Serpentard… Au début. Comme il grandissait, ses diatribes sont devenues plus originales. Je craignais plus que jamais qu'il apprenne pour son père, le moldu qui avait répudié sa mère, laissant Tom grandir dans un orphelinat. Ce que je ne savais pas était que Tom était déjà au courant pour son père avant même d'avoir ouvert la Chambre. Il avait de toute évidence fait des recherches ailleurs, dans le monde moldu. »

« Quand Albus a appris, assez par hasard, qu'une famille moldue appelée Jedusor avait été mystérieusement assassinée, et qu'ils étaient tous en parfaite santé, sans aucune trace nulle part sur eux, il a su ce que Tom avait fait. » dit doucement Aberforth. « Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais toutes les preuves le désignaient… Si l'on sait où regarder, comme les autorités moldues ne savaient pas, bien sûr. »

« Je savais aussi que je devais l'amener devant la justice, » dit Dumbledore, « mais pas une justice cruelle et impersonnelle. Une justice tempérée par la connaissance de ce qu'il avait enduré en tant qu'enfant abandonné, un fils portant le nom d'un père qui ne voulait pas de lui. J'avais le sentiment que Tom avait besoin que quelqu'un vienne à lui, qui le connaisse de quand il était un garçon effrayé de onze ans qui venait d'apprendre qu'il était sorcier, et qui avait été sorti d'un orphelinat moldu et amené dans un monde dont il n'avait jamais suspecté l'existence. »

Il s'arrêta et prit encore de l'eau. Harry trouvait que ses joues commençaient à reprendre des couleurs, comme si leur raconter l'histoire le remettait en forme. Harry n'ôtait pas ses yeux de lui. Ginny s'agenouilla maintenant à côté de Harry, sa tête s'appuyant sur son épaule, et Hermione et Ron se tenaient côte à côte, au pied du lit, à l'endroit où MacGonagall s'était tenue.

« Alors j'ai dit à Aberforth que j'étais convaincu que Tom avait tué son père et ses grands-parents… »

« … Et j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas le ramener pacifiquement sans avoir Albus avec moi. Je devais avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaisse, quelqu'un qu'il écouterait… C'est que j'espérais en tous cas. La première étape a été de le retrouver, alors Albus a fait une chose très simple. Il lui a écrit. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « J'ai utilisé un sort de suivi de ma composition pour suivre la chouette d'Aberforth jusqu'en Forêt Noire. Nous avons pris deux autres aurors, les MacDermid. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Stuart, Simone et Aberforth ont commencé par se cacher. Tom était un peu choqué de me voir, mais je l'ai convaincu de passer quelques minutes à m'écouter. » Il poussa un grand soupir. « Il a fait semblant, c'est tout. Je savais que ça n'allait pas. Je ne l'atteignait pas. Finalement, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de m'écouter parce que j'étais né de moldus. De toute évidence, il avait fait des recherches sur tous les professeurs de Poudlard. »

Ron s'exclame. « Vous êtes né de moldus ? »

Hermione s'écarta de lui, une sombre colère s'affichant sur son visage. « Ron ! Tu me surprends ! » Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Mais… Vous me surprenez aussi, professeur, » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant. « Je pense que je croyais simplement que vous veniez d'une vieille famille de sorciers. »

« Alors, » s'amusa Harry, « le sorcier que Voldemort craint le plus est né de moldu. Et je savais que vous étiez le professeur de métamorphose de Jedusor, mais il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que cela rendait peu probable le fait que vous soyez auror. J'aurais du réaliser que vous étiez habituellement à Poudlard. Et je ne savais pas que vous êtes né de moldus… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui, c'est le cas. J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard alors que mon frère n'avait que un an, alors malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le voir grandir. J'avais fini l'école quand il a reçu sa lettre. Et je n'ai même pas su que c'était un sorcier avant même qu'il ait commencé l'école. Je ne vivait plus en Grande Bretagne. Même les hiboux longue distance mettent du temps à couvrir six mille miles…

« En tous cas, j'ai essayé de raisonner Tom. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais qu'il soit en colère contre son père comme il avait abandonné sa mère parce que c'était une sorcière. J'ai pensé, bien sûr, qu'il venait de le découvrir. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait croître ce ressentiment pendant des années. Je lui ai aussi dit que lorsqu'un sorcier utilisait la magie pour tuer volontairement, quelque chose se cassait en lui. Il ne serait plus jamais heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la maison avec moi, pour payer sa dette à la société… Il a argué que même si cela le rendait heureux, les détraqueurs d'Azkaban lui aspireraient toute joie. Je n'ai pas pu discuter cela, évidemment.

« Il ne souhaitait pas me parler plus longtemps, mais il m'a dit que son maître devait le rencontrer sous peu ici ? Si je restais encore là, Grindenwald le considèrerais comme un traître, pensant que c'était un piège. Tom a pointé sa baguette sur moi. J'ai évité son sort. J'ai essayé de l'assommer, mais il a transplané, réapparaissant à une dizaine de yards derrière moi. Malheureusement, cela lui a permis de découvrir Aberforth et les MacDermid dans leurs cachettes. Quel hurlement de trahison il a poussé… Il a dit qu'il savait que je ne voulais pas simplement parler, que c'était un piège… Pour lui.

« Ils se sont battus en duel contre lui. Il a évité les sorts expertement. Une partie de moi se sentait assez fière d'elle, d'une certaine manière. Il effectuait quelques métamorphoses très impressionnantes sur les rochers et les arbres autour d'eux. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas aisé, même avec trois aurors, de capturer l'élève le plus brillant que Poudlard avait jamais vu, et quelqu'un qui avait appris la magie noire à la botte de Grindenwald, même depuis peu de temps.

« Tous les trois l'attaquaient, et il continuait à les tenir en respect. J'ai essayé de soulever un tronc d'arbre près de Tom, pour le distraire, mais un sort d'un des MacDermid a heurté le mien en plein air, et il a ricoché, frappant Tom au cou, lui causant une cicatrice… »

Dumbledore s'arrêta, regardant dans le vide, comme s'il voyait le jeune Tom Jedusor, tenant en respect trois aurors et son ancien professeur d'une seule main. « Il tomba soudain à genoux, se tenant le cou et nous demandant d'arrêter. Il dit qu'il se rendait, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se battre. Nous l'avons cru. J'étais quelque peu déçu. J'avais espéré que Tom se serait rendu volontairement plutôt que forcé. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Albus commença à lui expliquer, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je trouvais cela étrange, comme s'il attendait, comme s'il gagnait du temps, et je me suis souvenu qu'il avait dit que Grindenwald n'allait pas tarder… »

Aberforth se passa la main sur le visage. « J'aurais du rendre ma carte d'auror sur le champ. J4aurais du réaliser ce contre quoi nous serions confrontés une fois Grindenwald arrivé… »

« Dire que Grindenwald n'était pas content est un euphémisme. » dit Dumbledore, sa bouche se tordant. « D'abord, quand il est arrivé, il nous tournait le dos. Il pouvait seulement voir Tom, et il a commencé à lui parler en allemand. Je pouvais comprendre, comme j'ai une certaine affinité avec les langues. Assez utile pour la recherche. Il disait quelque chose comme 'J'espère que tu n'as pas tout raté encore une fois.' En tous cas c'était l'idée. Tom avait aussi été assez bon en langues à l'école. Bien, il avait été bon partout. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été préfet en chef. » Harry déglutit, et l'envie d'arracher son insigne de préfet en chef lui démangeait les doigts.

« Tom n'a pas bronché à ce que disait Grindenwald, ce qui m'a surpris, mais il a ensuite dit. 'Mon Seigneur… ' En Allemand 'Mein Herr'. Il m'a montré de la tête. J'ai eu ma chance de m'enfuir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai tenu ma position. Grindenwald s'est tourné pour nous trouver, Aberforth, les MacDermid et moi. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas pourquoi aucun d'entre nous ne l'a attaqué alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. » Soudain, il contracta sa mâchoire, un regard d'acier dans les yeux qui le faisait vraiment ressembler à l'ancien Dumbledore. Pas le Dumbledore souriant et plaisant, mais le formidable sorcier qui avait déboulé dans le bureau de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Rogue et MacGonagall après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Non. Je sais. Je pense que c'était une combinaison entre sentir que c'était indigne de l'attaquer de derrière… Pas fair-play, ou de bonne forme, ou ce que vous voulez. Et… Bien, il était assez impressionnant. Quand il est arrivé et a commencé à parler, il était… Hypnotisant, même si nous ne pouvions pas voir son visage. Les mages noirs ne convainquent pas des partisans sans raisons. Ils doivent avoir une certaine envergure, un charisme. Grindenwald l'avait. Tom le voulait. »

Aberforth acquiesça, l'air le plus triste que Harry lui avait jamais vu. « Comme j'ai souhaité après cela les avoir simplement stupéfixé tous les deux… »

Son frère lui tapota la main. « Allons, Aberforth. De l'eau est passée sous les ponts. » Il se redressa un peu. « Il sembla content de nous voir un instant. Je pense qu'il croyait que nous étions de nouveaux partisans. Mais Tom lui a dit que nous étions des aurors. Je suppose qu'il ne pensait pas nécessaire compliquer les choses et de me présenter comme son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Grindenwald était en colère contre lui, supposant qu'il nous avait mené là, qu'il était coupable de trahison. Tom l'a nié. Il était assez obséquieux et a dit à Grindenwald qu'il avait prétendu se rendre, ce que nous avions bêtement cru. Je doute qu'il savait que je comprenait tout ce qu'il disait. »

Dumbledore renifla un peu, mais cela se transforma en une quinte de toux. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et son frère lui tapota gentiment le dos. Quand il se fut rappuyé sur les oreillers, il dit doucement « Grindenwald a rit, et il a rit. Puis il a dit 'Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire quand je peux faire cela !' Il a lancé un sort de grossissement sur sa baguette de telle sorte qu'elle avait la taille d'un bâton de marche, comme les ancêtres des baguettes. Il a frappé trois fois le sol avec et a crié une incantation. Il a ouvert les limbes. »

Ses lèvres étaient très fines. Aberforth ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il avait mal. « C'était… Je ne peux pas le décrire. » dit lentement Aberforth. « Comme si la terre se déchirait en deux. Une fissure s'est ouverte dans le sol, avec nous d'un côté et Grindenwald et Tom Jedusor de l'autre. Nous pouvions sentir quelque chose nous attirant vers elle, comme un tourbillon, et Albus et moi nous sommes chèrement accrochés aux arbres les plus proches, pour éviter d'être aspirés dans cette chose. C'était comme… Comme si c'était vivant, comme si ça voulait que nous y rentrions dedans. Et je me souviens encore à quel point c'était tentant de se laisser juste aller, et de le laisser arriver… Cela a requis toute la force de notre corps et de notre esprit pour ne pas y succomber. Malheureusement, Stuart et Simone n'ont pas réussi à faire de même. Nous avons vu avec horreur quand ils ont été aspirés par la fissure. Nous avions été trop préoccupés par notre sort pour chercher à savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Tom Jedusor se cramponnait aussi à une souche de l'autre côté de la fissure, mais Grindenwald se tenait juste là, devant nous, riant, levant triomphalement sa baguette. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas besoin de se tenir à quoique ce soit, comme nous, bien que je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il avait lancé le sort ou si c'était parce que c'était le plus puissant d'entre nous… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je venais juste de regarder les MacDermid se faire engloutir, et j'ai ressenti une rage que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant. » Harry pouvait encore entendre les traces de cette rage dans sa voix maintenant, la rendant précise et tangible. « J'ai très rapidement réfléchi à quoi faire. C'était assez simple en fait. Un sort d'attraction. J'ai pointé ma baguette sur lui, et j'ai cria 'Accio Grindenwald !'. Il s'est moqué de moi. Il pensait de toute évidence que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait jamais vue. Mais ça a marché, et il s'est mit à voler vers moi, riant encore. Peut-être qu'il pensait que j'étais idiot parce qu'il savait ce qu'il me ferait quand il serait sur moi.

Puis, quand il a été au-dessus de la faille, j'ai levé ma baguette, la pointant vers le ciel et mettant fin au sort. Bien que je sais qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire, il a semblé flotter dans l'espace un moment avant que le vortex ne l'emporte aussi… Dans sa chute il a crié de terribles choses en allemand… »

Harry, Hermione et Ginny inspirèrent tous. Ron donna un coup de poing en l'air et cria. « Ouais ! Prends ça Grindenwald ! » Puis il regarda autour de lui, rougissant. Aberforth lui fit un petit sourire et Harry pensa voir une petite étincelle apparaître dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

« C'est comme cela que beaucoup de monde a réagi quand on a appris que Grindenwald avait été défait. Tom, cependant, lâcha le tronc auquel il se cramponnait et criant « Non ! » et en essayant d'attraper son maître. Il fut immédiatement attiré vers la faille et je fis rapidement grossir ma baguette pour en frapper le sol, espérant que l'incantation que j'avais choisie fermerait la fissure. Je n'étais pas venu dans la Forêt Noire pour perdre un jeune homme… Plutôt le contraire. Un grand vent balaya les arbres et sembla refermer la terre, et puis le sol était à nouveau normal, comme s'il l'avait toujours été. »

Harry regarda le directeur bouche bée, et Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui, Harry. Je sais. Pense à toutes les vies qui ont été perdues parce que je n'ai pas permis à Jedusor d'être aspiré par les limbes avec Grindenwald, d'où il n'aurait jamais pu troubler le monde à nouveau. Penses-tu qu'un seul jour se soit passé, durant ces cinquante dernières années où je n'ai pas pensé à cela ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. « Ce… Ce n'est pas cela, sir. Quand je pense à ce qui est arrivé depuis que Voldemort est revenu… Ce qu'il a fait avec l'aide de Queudver… Je pense à comment je lui ai rendu possible de s'enfuir, et de retourner à Voldemort… »

« Allons, Harry, tu n'aurais pas plus pu tuer Peter Pettigrew de sang froid à l'âge de treize ans que j'aurais pu regarder ce pauvre garçon égaré… Du moins, je pensais qu'il l'était, plonger dans la faille. Bien que je me sois dit que je n'avais pas tué Grindenwald… Techniquement, je ne l'ai pas fait… Et que je n'étais pas un meurtrier, je me sentais tout comme. Peut-être que je voulais le convaincre que je n'étais pas un meurtrier en sauvant le jeune Tom du même sort… »

Il soupira et prit une gorgée d'eau. Aberforth dit. « Jedusor était enragé. Il a hurlé. 'Vous avez tout ruiné !' il a planté ses ongles dans la terre en essayant de la rouvrir. 'J'allais moi-même le tuer au final !' a-t-il dit. Nous étions choqués. Nous nous serions trompés ? Est ce que Jedusor était en fait avec Grindenwald pour l'abattre ? Mais il n'avait pas fini. Il a dit qu'il avait prévu d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait de Grindenwald, et de se débarrasser de lui. Albus et moi avons ri. Nous n'avons pas pu nous en empêcher. Ce petit jeune pensait pouvoir abattre Grindenwald ! »

Albus secoua la tête. « Il est possible que Grindenwald ait encore été en train de répandre le chaos s'il n'avait pas lui même ouvert les limbes, et si je ne l'avais pas surpris avec la totale simplicité de mon sort d'attraction. Cela ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'ouvrir les limbes. Ma rage pour Stuart et Simone m'a probablement aidé à concentrer mon pouvoir. Il est aussi possible Grindenwald n'aurait pas pu être tué. Il courait des rumeurs selon lesquelles d'une manière ou d'une autre, Grindenwald aurait réussi à se rendre immortel… Ou presque. Il y avait de nombreuses histoire parlant de sorciers qui l'avaient attaqué de manières qui auraient du le tuer, mais qui ne l'avait pas fait. »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est ce que Jedusor voulait… »

« Oui, Harry. Tom voulait le pouvoir ultime. L'immortalité. Mais je savais à quel point il était surévalué. J'étais celui, après tout, qui avait fait de nombreuses expériences pour trouver un élixir qui ne rende pas Nicolas et sa femme malades après l'avoir bu. Nous avons même essayé de faire une nouvelle pierre. Nous pensions… Si nous créions une nouvelle pierre en altérant légèrement le processus, la potion résultante ne serait pas si débilitante. Oui, ils avaient déjà vécu pendant des centaines d'années quand je suis arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas une vie paisible. Cependant, il m'a tenté avec. J'ai longtemps profondément réfléchi à savoir si je voulais y prendre part, et j'ai finalement refusé. Je l'ai laissé à sa femme et à lui. J'étais assez jeune en ce temps, et je pensais plutôt que j'étais immortel sans le bénéfice d'une quelconque potion. C'est le cadeau de la jeunesse. » dit-il, souriant à ses quatre élèves qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« J'ai secoué ma tête en regardant Tom et je lui ai dit 'Tu n'aurais pas pu faire cela, Tom. Je sais que tu as laissé cette créature de Serpentard, quelle qu'elle soit, tuer Mimi, et que tu as tué ton père et tes grands-parents, mais je crois encore qu'au fond de toi, tu veux te racheter pour ces morts. Tu es un bon garçon, Tom.' J'ai répété cela, en m'avançant vers lui. On aurait dit que je l'avais poignardé. Ses yeux étaient noirs de douleur. Il se tenait le cou et a commencé à se rouler par terre. J'étais choqué et j'ai arrêté de parler. Tom reprenait à peine son souffle quand j'ai tenté une expérience. J'ai redis 'Tu es un bon garçon, Tom. » et je me suis assuré que je le pensais vraiment, que ce n'était pas simplement des paroles. 'Tu es un bon garçon, et nous voulons t'aider. Nous nous faisons du souci pour ce qui t'arrive. Tu es un bon garçon, Tom.' »

« 'Arrête de dire cela, vieil homme !' a hurlé Jedusor. » leur dit Aberforth, miment Tom Jedusor d'une voix aiguë. « Oh, il avait l'air fou de douleur. C'étaient les bonnes pensées d'Albus qui lui faisaient cela. Il était enragé, sur ses genoux, une main contre sa cicatrice. »

Dumbledore regarda dans le vide. « Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il a dit après cela. Cela m'a hanté après qu'il ait accédé au pouvoir, il y a presque trente ans, et après que toi et Ginny soyez sortis de la Chambre en vie, avec le journal de Jedusor détruit. » dit-il, tournant sa tête vers Harry et Ginny. « Il a dit 'Non, je ne suis pas bon. Je suis tout ce que le bien abhorre. Et plus. Bien plus. Tu découvriras cela un jour, vieil homme. Tu penses que tu en sais tellement, que j'ai tué cette Sang de bourbe de Mimi ? Oui, je l'ai fait. Avec l'aide du grand Salazar Serpentard.' Il nous a fait un sourire assez démoniaque et a dit 'Mimi ne sera pas la dernière à mourir à Poudlard. J'ai laissé un peu de moi à l'école, juste dans l'attente du bon complice. La Chambre des Secrets sera réouverte, et l'école que Serpentard a aidé à créer sera purgée de la lie des nés de moldus comme vous une bonne fois pour toute !' »

« Le journal. » souffla Hermione, se tenant à Ron. Harry regarda le visage de Ginny, qui était très blanc sous ses tâches de rousseur. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

« Pas toi. » lui chuchota-t-il. « Lucius Malfoy. Il a du trouver le journal dans le maison Serpentard, y écrire dedans, découvrir ce que c'était et le mettre au frais pour les temps de disette. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Tu as probablement raison, Harry. Lucius Malfoy était Préfet en chef à son époque, tout comme Tom Jedusor l'avait été. Il a fini l'école peu de temps après la première accession au pouvoir de Voldemort. Je l'ai souvent entendu parler avec admiration de Voldemort. Il n'en savait rien, bien sûr, quand il disait ces choses. »

Harry le regarda attentivement. « Vous étiez peut-être… Invisible ? Dans mon autre vie, je vous ai soudain vu devenir visible une fois… Comme faites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le coin des lèvres de Dumbledore se releva et il dit « C'est une autre histoire. »

Ron eut l'ait impatient. « Oh, passons ! Comment Jedusor s'en est sorti ? Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas simplement envoyé une autre chouette, pour le retrouver ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Tom n'avait pas fini. Il dit 'Vous m'avez trouvé une fois à cause de mon nom, le nom de mon maudit père. Ce n'est plus mon nom. Je vais prendre un nouveau nom, une nouvelle identité, et bien qu'un jour où l'autre, toutes les sorcières et tous les sorciers le connaîtront et trembleront en le disant, jusqu'à ce jour, vous ne pourrez plus me trouver ! Alors, tous les sorciers du monde regretteront les jours heureux de Lord Grindenwald !' Et après ce grandiose discours, il a transplané. Il aurait à nouveau pu essayer de nous tuer, je suppose, mais nous n'aurions alors rien pu dire au monde du prochain grand mage noir… »

« J'ai été celui qui a parlé de Grindenwald au Ministère » dit Aberforth. « Albus n'en voulait pas le crédit. 'Je ne suis pas allé seul en Forêt Noire, Aberforth', n'a-t-il cessé de me dire. » Aberforth sourit. « Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Mon frère avait défait Grindenwald, et je voulais que le monde sache. » dit-il, regardant Dumbledore avec affection et fierté. « Il a reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe, bien sûr, et a été immédiatement invité à se joindre à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers avec le titre de Grand Enchanteur. A la fin, nous n'avons rien dit de Jedusor. Cela semblait… Déplacé. » Il montra son frère de la tête. « C'était ce qu'il voulait, et je comprenais. Les gens fêtaient la fin de Grindenwald. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer une panique sur un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que Jedusor aurait pu ne jamais acquérir la sorte de pouvoir de Grindenwald. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore. « Alors comment l'avez-vous combattu ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ta cicatrice, » dit Dumbledore, « te fait mal quand Voldemort se sent particulièrement diabolique. Je pense que c'est en partie parce que ces sont un anathème pour toi… Elles te sont étrangères. Quand j'envoyais des pensées positives à Tom, il ressentait de la douleur dans la cicatrice que je lui ai faite. Ces pensées lui étaient étrangères. Il est à l'origine de la mort d'une jeune fille quand il avait seulement seize ans. Il a tué son père et ses grands parents Il avait fait tout ce que Grindenwald lui avait demandé comme il avait commencé à le suivre. Il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Tom ne pensait pas qu'il était bon, et personne d'autre n'était sensé le penser non plus.

« Nous avons essayé d'envoyer une autre chouette, mais il a tenu sa promesse et nous n'avons pas pu le trouver. La chouette est revenue. Je suspecte qu'il a rendu le nom 'Tom Jedusor' incompréhensible pour les chouettes, afin qu'il ne puisse plus recevoir de courrier sous ce patronyme, et nous ne savions pas encore quel nouveau nom il avait adopté, alors nous n'avons plus pu nous baser sur cette méthode pour le localiser. »

« Alors, » dit doucement Hermione. « Vous avez fait mal à Voldemort en… Quoi ? En pensant des choses agréables sur lui ? Mon Dieu. Quelles bonnes opinions peut-on avoir à son sujet maintenant ? Essayer de faire cela m'aurait aussi certainement envoyé au lit. »

Ils rirent tous, mais Harry Ginny et Ron tentèrent d'étouffer rapidement leur rire, l'air coupable. Dumbledore balaya leur culpabilité d'un revers de sa main. « Riez ! Si nous en sommes au point où nous avons peur de ne pas rire à bon escient, alors il a gagné. » Il regarda Harry. « Tout comme un épouvantard ne peut pas supporter le rire, Voldemort ne peut pas supporter que quelqu'un pense du bien de lui, aie une bonne opinion de lui. Le craindre, oui. L'admirer, oui. Mais pas penser qu'il est bon. »

Ron se renfrogna. « Oui, mais je pense que Hermione a levé un lièvre. Comment faites-vous pour penser de bonnes choses de Voldemort ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas besoin de quelque sorte de… Je ne sais… » dit Ron, battant l'air de ses bras, « … D'un sort de mémoire pour oublier toutes les horribles choses qu'il a faites ? »

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Ah, quelle capacité incisive à trouver la solution en étant désinvolte. C'est précisément ce que j'ai fait. J'ai demandé au professeur MacGonagall de me lancer des sorts de mémoire. Ils étaient en fait plus comme des sorts de souvenir. J'ai été renvoyé dans mes pensées à un temps où Tom était un nouvel élève de Poudlard. J'ai pu me rappeler vivement de l'émerveillement sur son visage lors de sa première leçon de métamorphose… C'était un temps où Tom était vraiment un bon garçon, un petit gars innocent. Ainsi, j'ai pu me concentrer sur lui envoyer des pensées vraiment bonnes sur lui, et, en résultat, interférer avec ses autres processus de pensée. Entre les sorts de mémoire et maintenir un effort pour avoir de bonnes pensées sur Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom, le plus long de la journée, j'ai été mis à rude épreuve et j'ai rapidement été forcé de rester au lit. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air. Cela m'a beaucoup coûté. »

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire. « Vous le tuiez avec de la gentillesse. » dit-elle doucement.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire. Harry vit un autre petit éclat dans ses yeux. « Je ne le tuais pas vraiment. A moins que tu considères que je l'appelais Tom dans mes pensée. D'une certaine manière j'essayais de tuer Voldemort, mais je voulais aussi ressusciter le garçon, Tom Jedusor. » Puis il eut l'air assez triste. « J'ai décidé d'arrêter ce que je faisais après les nouvelles de Suède. » dit-il doucement. « J'ai décidé que j'avais besoin de retrouver mes forces. »

« Mais les mangemorts de la Gringotts se sont rendus ! » dit brillamment Ron.

Dumbledore acquiesça sombrement. « Oui. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai envoyé à Remus un mot de félicitations et lui ai dit que nous devrions nous retrouver pour un thé, entre membres de l'Ordre de Merlin exclusivement… »

Aberforth s'éclaira. « Bien ! Alors je pourrai venir. »

Ron eut l'air complètement surpris. « Vous ! »

Aberforth se rebiffa légèrement. « Oui. Quand nous sommes revenus d'Allemagne, Albus a refusé d'accepter l'Ordre de Merlin à moins que je le reçoive aussi. Je n'ai reçu que la troisième classe, mais j'ai encore ma médaille de l'OM quelque part à la maison. »

« Et cela fait deux mois depuis la course de balai professeur. » dit Harry avec excitation. « Voldemort n'a rien fait depuis, alors cela ne semble pas trop terrible que vous ne faisiez plus cela. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques, seulement la reddition de Gringotts. Je n'ai pas ressenti une seule chose au niveau de ma cicatrice. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui. Et c'est cela qui me préoccupe… » Il recommença à tousser et accepta le verre d'eau que lui tendit Aberforth une fois de plus.

« Je pense que c'est assez pour votre directeur pour le moment. Il récupère encore. Vous devriez descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. » leur dit Aberforth.

Harry tendit sa main à Dumbledore, qui la prit. « Merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Je peux dire que cela n'a pas été facile, et je suis content que vous ailliez bien. » dit-il sérieusement.

« Si seulement j'avais pu faire plus. » dit Dumbledore, balayant les soucis de Harry.

Ils retournèrent à la tour Griffondor afin de pouvoir se doucher et se changer. Harry finit le premier et pendant qu'il attendait les autres, il se toucha la cicatrice en hésitant. Voldemort savait qu'il pouvait m'atteindre à travers la cicatrice parce qu'il en a une, pensa-t-il. Il traça la forme de l'éclair, pensant au pauvre Dumbledore devant penser à des choses gentilles sur Voldemort, et à sa victoire sur Grindenwald. Il est même possible que Grindenwald n'ait pas pu être tué. Il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles il s'était rendu immortel… Ou presque. Est-ce que Voldemort avait recouvré sa force, afin de ne pas pouvoir être tué ? se demanda Harry. Si non… Jusqu'où était-il arrivé sur le chemin de l'immortalité ?

Harry fut content quand les autres revinrent et ils partirent. Il pouvait penser à la rencontre du club de duel de l'après-midi, et au Quidditch et à ce qu'il voulait pour déjeuner.

Cependant, il dut penser à quelque chose d'entièrement différent quand Ruth et Tony les regardèrent tous les quatre avec surprise. « Oh, vous êtes tous là. » dit Ruth, haussant les sourcils. « Nous vous avons longtemps attendus, mais nous avons finalement décidé d'aller courir sans vous. » Ginny était entre Harry et Ruth. Harry entendit cette dernière dire en se penchant vers Ginny « Et tu devras me dire plus tard pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin. »

Harry vit que Ron, de l'autre côté de la table, avait entendu ce commentaire. Ses narines se dilataient et il lançait un regard noir à Harry, les dents serrées. « Pourrais-je te parler une minute, Harry ? »

Harry reposa le toast qu'il était sur le point de mordre. « Heu, bien sûr. » dit-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué. Il suivit Ron dans le hall d'entrée. Ron ouvrit la porte d'entrée du château et ils sortirent dehors. Harry frissonna dans le froid. « Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, Ron… »

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu as baisé ma sœur, parce que je n'ai pas senti cela sur aucun de vous, mais je parie que tu y pensais… »

Harry leva les mains au ciel. « Mais bien sûr que j'y pensais. Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, je suis un être humain. Mais Ginny n'a pas encore pris la potion. Tu penses que je veux recommencer à m'inquiéter pour tout ça ? » Dès qu'il eut dit cela, il voulut se mordre la langue. On aurait dit que les yeux de Ron allaient lui sortir de la tête.

« Quoi ? »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je veux dire… Ce que je voulais dire c'est… Oh, merde. Écoute ce que je vais te dire et promets moi de ne pas perdre ton calme. Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. »

Ron, croisa les bras, s'appuyant sur la porte fermée, comme pour couper l'issue à Harry. Il ne semblait pas avoir froid du tout. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et parla rapidement, expliquant la nuit dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. « C'est pour cela que tu es sorti de ta cachette. Tu pensais que Ginny était enceinte. Cela a permis à Binns de découvrir où tu vivais… »

Ron semblait avoir du mal à se retenir. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit cela ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je le faisais voir à toi et à Hermione dans ma pensine. Hermione était encore ma petite amie quand j'étais avec Ginny. Techniquement. Et tu es le frère de Ginny. J'étais sensé vous dire à tous les deux que j'avais couché avec elle, même dans une autre vie ? Et je pensais que Ginny était énervée… »

Les sourcils de Ron s'envolèrent. « Ginny sait ? Et pour revenir à notre sujet d'origine, est-ce que tu saurais pourquoi elle n'était pas au lit ce matin ? »

« Elle était en bas avec moi. Nous nous sommes endormis devant le feu. C'était parfaitement innocent. » Cela ne l'était presque pas, pensa-t-il, mais techniquement, il disait la vérité.

Ron le regarda attentivement. « Et Ginny n'était pas en colère quand elle a appris cela ? »

« Bien sûr que si elle était en colère. Pourquoi penses-tu que nous avons passé une paire de semaines séparés ? Tu penses que c'était juste pour sauver les apparences ? J'attendais qu'elle me pardonne. »

« De l'avoir baisée ? Ou de ne pas lui avoir dit ? » grogna Ron, serrant à nouveau les dents.

Harry grimaça. « D'en avoir parlé à Draco Malfoy. »

Ron prit Harry par les épaules et le plaqua contre la porte du château. « Quoi ? »

« Repose-moi s'il-te-plaît. » couina Harry. Ses pieds étaient bien à six pouces du sol. Ron accepta à contrecœur et Harry glissa le long de la porte. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Malfoy a 'accidentellement' laissé échapper cela après nous avoir vu dans la cabane de Hagrid., la fois où nous étions sensés prendre le thé avec lui, et où Hermione et toi êtes partis vous battre en duel avec Tony et Ruth. »

Ron resta bouche bée. « Et où était Hagrid ? » réussit-il finalement à dire.

« Il a du aller amener des tritons au château, pour Rogue. De toute évidence, la mission d'Hermione était de te faire partir de là, et Maggie s'occupait de Hagrid. »

Ron se mit à faire les cent pas, se passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Oh, c'est adorable. Hermione et Maggie. Ma petite amie et ma sœur essayent d'aider ma sœur à perdre sa virginité. Épatant. »

« Non, Ron ! » dit rapidement Harry. « C'était juste pour nous laisser un peu de temps seuls. C'est tout… »

Ron secoua la tête, pensant de toute évidence à quelque chose d'autre maintenant. « Comment as-tu pu dire cela à Malfoy, Harry ? » dit-il doucement. Harry rechercha un trou dans lequel se terrer.

« Je sais, c'était stupide. Mais je dois te demander, Ron… Comment vas-tu réagir quand… »

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je vais essayer de me retenir, Harry. Être trop protecteur est une habitude dure à perdre. Tu sais comment c'est… Tu avais une sœur. Si Ginny est heureuse, je suppose que ce sera plus facile. Mais je ne peux pas parler pour mes autres frères. Simple avertissement. Et tu ferais sacrément bien de ne pas la blesser. »

Ron fit à son meilleur ami un sourire en coin. « C'est la dernière au chose au monde que je voudrais, Ron, crois-moi. Je dois aussi admettre… Je suis un peu superstitieux vis à vis de cela. Dans mon autre vie, nous n'avions pas plus tôt passé la nuit ensemble qu'elle avait dû aller se cacher. Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j'ai peur que si nous faisons la même chose dans cette vie, nous ne fassions que demander des problèmes. Peut-être que nous sommes maudits. Je suis probablement stupide, mais… Quand j'y penses, ce n'a finalement pas été si dur de me contrôler. Je ne veux pas que quoique ce soit arrive à Ginny. »

Ron lui mit la main sur l'épaule. « Si tu veux penser que tu ne devrais pas coucher avec ma sœur parce que tu es maudit, cela me va Harry. » dit-il solennellement.

Harry chassa sa main en riant. « Oh, oui, comme si cela te posait un problème que je pense cela. Je ne dis pas que le crois vraiment. C'est juste… J'y pense parfois sur le thème du 'Et si…'. Je sais que c'est stupide… »

« Non, non, tu devrais absolument considérer que cela peut-être vrai, Harry. » dit Ron, passant son bras sur les épaules de Harry et ouvrant la lourde porte d'entrée comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Harry rit encore. « Alors ça va ? »

Il fut soulagé de voir Ron lui sourire maintenant. « Oui, Harry. Ca va. »

Hermione et Ginny émergèrent de la grande salle. Ginny portait quelques toasts dans une serviette, qu'elle tendit à Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui va ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant tour à tour Harry et Ron. Harry lui passa un bras sur les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ron a décidé de tourner une nouvelle page quant à son attitude envers nous. »

« Ah bon, vraiment ? » dit-elle, l'air amusée. « Je le croirai quand je le verrai. »

Ron lui tira la langue et ce fut très facile pour Harry de l'imaginer quand il avait cinq ans. « Je peux être aussi mûr que n'importe qui sur ce point. » dit-il, son expression flirtant avec la moue.

Hermione essayait de ne pas rire. « Allons, monsieur Maturité. Nous allons écrire ce devoir d'Histoire de ma Magie avant de déjeuner. » Elle le tira dans les escaliers de marbre.

Il la suivit en disant « Oh, et j'ai deux ou trois mots à vous dire, Miss Granger… »

Harry mordit dans un toast et suivit tandis que Ron donnait à Hermione son avis sur sa conspiration pour le faire sortir de la cabane de Hagrid. Harry avait encore son bras autour de Ginny, qui lui souriait brillamment, le réchauffant de l'intérieur. Cependant, quand ils atteignirent le palier, ses sens étaient tous en alerte, comme si quelqu'un regardait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Lui lançant un regard noir depuis le bas des escaliers, il croisa le regard métallique de Draco Malfoy.

xxxxx

Ron se tenait le ventre et peinait à retrouver son souffle, assis sur la pierre froide de la grande salle. « Comment as-tu évité ce sort de Passus ? » demanda-t-il à Harry. « J'étais certain qu'il allait te frapper. »

« Oh, exact. Ca me rappelle. » Il parla maintenant en direction du haut de son bras gauche. « Merci pour l'avertissement quant au sort de Ron, Sandy. »

« Tu sais que je ne … »

« .. Contrôle pas ce que tu prévois. Je sais, je sais. Merci quand même. »

Ron eut l'air particulièrement écœuré quand il entendit cette conversation sifflée. « Tricheur. » dit-il doucement.

« Ce n'est pas plus tricher d'être Fourchelang que d'être un loup-garou. » répliqua Harry.

« Tu as pris ton temps pour enlever le sort de chatouillis, cependant, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Harry grimaça, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ron ignora la main et se redressa tout seul.

« Oui, bien tu as été assez dur avec Hermione quand tu t'es battu contre elle. Elle s'est déjà excusée de ne pas t'avoir dit pour la cabane de Hagrid. La laisser si longtemps sous Inverso n'était pas très gentil. Elle a failli vomir son déjeuner. »

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en essayant de vous donner à tous les deux l'opportunité d'être seul de toutes façons ? Tu es son ex. Sûrement que ce n'est pas normal… » commença-t-il à dire, quand son visage s'éclaira soudain, comme s'il avait eu une révélation. « Je sais pourquoi. » souffla-t-il, la regardant à travers la fente de es yeux. « La culpabilité. » informa-t-il Harry.

« La culpabilité. » reprit Harry presque sans inflexion. Il n'était pas convaincu.

« Oui. Même si elle a été sous l'influence de cette potion pendant des mois, elle savait ce que Ginny ressentait pour toi. Elle a poursuivi le gars que son amie aimait. La culpabilité. Oh, allons Harry. Tu m'en as dit autant pour ce que tu as fait. Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour Hermione et… »

« … Et après j'ai essayé de te faire faire quelque chose pour cela et tu as obstinément refusé… »

« Oh, nous n'avons pas encore cette conversation. » dit Ron, roulant les yeux, même s'il avait commencé. Il s'épousseta, regardant Hermione, qui ne le regardait pas à dessein mais conversait avec Ginny et Maggie. Ron et la sœur de Ginny étaient venus voir les duels. Harry remarqua Draco Malfoy, de l'autre côté de la pièce, où il avait combattu contre Tony Perugia. Harry ne savait pas s'il l'ignorait, avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ou s'il faisait juste semblant. Les autres membres du club commençaient à se disperser.

« Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que vous vous faisiez les uns aux autres ! » entendit Harry Maggie dire aux filles. « Je me suis rongée les ongles jusqu'à l'os juste en vous regardant ! »

Ginny et Hermione lui sourirent, et il sembla à Harry que Hermione lança à Ron un regard très froid du coin de l'œil.

« Bien, » dit Hermione, ne regardant jamais directement Ron, « nous sommes sensés retenir nos coups, bien sûr. Mais dans le feu de l'action, certaines personnes s'emportent… »

En tant que capitaine, Harry utilisa sa baguette pour aider Rogue à remettre les tables en place dans la grande salle, restant derrière pendant que les autres partaient. Il remarqua que Ron et Hermione ne se touchaient pas, bien qu'ils montent côte à côte les escaliers de marbre. Ginny montait derrière eux, parlant avec animation à sa sœur. Elle fit à Harry un sourire avant de disparaître de sa vue. Draco Malfoy avait déjà quitté la grande salle et n'était visible nulle part.

Avant que Rogue ne sorte de la pièce, Harry l'arrêta. « Sir, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Rogue se retourna vers Harry avec un sourcil inquisiteur relevé. « Oui, Harry ? »

Il s'était presque attendu à ce Rogue l'appelle 'Potter' à nouveau, tout comme Draco Malfoy était revenu à l'appeler ainsi. « Bien, je me demandais… Vous n'êtes pas en colère avec Maggie, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de Hagrid et des tritons ? »

Rogue lui fit maintenant complètement face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Cela vous dérangerait-il de dire quelque chose de sensé, M Potter ? »

Là, plus de 'Harry'. « Je voulais dire… Quand Harry vous a amené des tritons pour la potion… »

Rogue acquiesça maintenant, comprenant. « Oui. Je me demandais quand Miss Dougherty avait développé un intérêt pour la cuisine. Elle en a parlé avec Hagrid pendant un bon bout de temps. Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère avec elle pour cela ? »

« Heu, il n'y a pas de raison. » marmonna Harry, commençant lui-même à grimper l'escalier de marbre.

« Est-ce que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Draco Malfoy vous a découvert vous et Miss Weasley dans la cabane de Hagrid autrement désertée cet après-midi là ? » dit calmement et lentement Rogue, le visage impassible.

Harry se figea. Il regarda l'endroit où Rogue se tenait, dans la courbe de l'escalier, de telle sorte qu'il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour le voir. « Je ne savais pas que c'était une connaissance générale parmi les professeurs. Ou même n'importe qui d'autre. » sa voix tremblait.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est le professeur Black qui me l'a dit. Il n'avait de toute évidence personne d'autre à qui parler de cela et a décidé de me faire perdre presque une heure de mon temps qui aurait pu être passée à noter les lamentables devoirs des troisième année de Poufsouffles. »

Ce n'était pas facile à voir, mais Harry pouvait détecter le coin de ses lèvres qui commençait à pointer vers le haut. Il s'amuse avec cela, réalisa Harry. « Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait pris autant de votre temps. » répondit-il très formellement.

« Je ne suis pas le moins du monde désolé qui vous ayez été surpris cependant. Ce n'est plus un secret maintenant. Cela allait finir par se savoir à la longue. » Il remarqua la surprise sur le visage de Harry. Puis Harry réalisa que Maggie avait probablement parlé de Ginny et lui à Rogue. « J'ai dit au professeur Black que vous devriez parler à Mr Malfoy de… »

« Moi aussi ! » le coupa Harry, souriant. Rogue le regarda, les lèvres pincées, mais ne dit rien. « Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de dire à Sirius que cela devrait venir de moi. Je sais qu'il pensait que cela mettait trop de monde en danger, y compris Draco, mais maintenant, Draco me haie à nouveau… »

Rogue renifla. « Êtes-vous surpris ? Miss Weasley et lui ont été ensemble pendant quelques temps, et il regarde par la fenêtre de Hagrid et vous voie tous les deux… Bien je peux imaginer ce qu'il a vu. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! » s'exclama Harry, sur la défensive. « Je veux dire… Nous étions juste assis en train de parler ! »

« Simplement… ? » Encore les sourcils inquisiteurs.

« Et, heu, bien, alors que nous parlions, elle était assise sur mes cuisses. » dit-il doucement. Ok, pensa-t-il. Nous ne parlions pas simplement…

Le coin des lèvres de Rogue remonta à nouveau légèrement. « Ce qui n'a pas l'air le moins du monde incriminant ? » dit-il d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes.

Harry grimaça et s'assit sur les marches. A sa surprise, Rogue grimpa l'escalier et s'assit à côté de lui, regardant droit devant, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux osseux. « Je n'ai été à Serpentard avec Lucius Malfoy qu'une année, » dit-il soudain, « comme il était préfet en chef lorsque j'ai fini l'école. Mais vous savez qu'il m'a recruté pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je crois que je peux un peu vous éclairer sur la psyché des Malfoy. Si vous voulez entendre la voix de l'expérience. »

Harry regarda ses mains, puis l'homme qui avait été son beau-père pendant si longtemps. « Heu, oui, j'aimerais bien. »

« Premièrement… S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas qu'un Malfoy apprenne, mais que vous pensez que c'est probable, ou au moins possible qu'il l'apprenne finalement, dites-le lui en premier. Ce cette manière, vous pourrez complètement contrôler la situation. » Harry acquiesça. Cela avait du sens. « Deuxièmement, si cette approche échoue, soit parce qu'il l'apprend d'une autre source, ou parce qu'il ne prend pas bien la nouvelle, ne passez sur la défensive. Excusez-vous à profusion. Faites-lui penser que vous saviez qu'il savait et que vous vouliez éviter de le forcer à s'attarder là-dessus. Si vous pouvez, faites comme si vous aviez l'impression que c'était son idée de faire cela. Encore mieux, trouvez un moyen de le convaincre que c'était son idée. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait cela… »

« Comment Mr Malfoy a réagi quand il a appris pour vous et Miss Weasley ? »

« Bien, d'abord il est parti. Je l'ai poursuivi. Puis il m'a frappé. J'aurais probablement du lui enlever des points de maison… » commença-t-il à dire, mais il se souvint que ces points viendraient de Serpentard.

A sa surprise, Rogue souriait largement maintenant. Harry commença à rire en dépit de lui-même. C'était tellement agréable de voir Rogue sourire à nouveau, même si c'était à ses dépends. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« C'est exactement ce que m'a fait Lucius Malfoy. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous… Et Mrs Malfoy… »

« Oh, elle n'était pas encore Mrs Malfoy. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Ils étaient toutefois fiancés… »

« Fiancés ? » s'étrangla Harry. Rogue acquiesça.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai jamais fait d'erreur avec les Malfoy. J'ai appris à la dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. J'ai suspecté quand il m'a recruté qu'il savait tout, même s'il n'a jamais dit un mot à ce sujet. Plus tard, quand il s'est finalement vengé, j'ai appris qu'elle avait trouvé cela assez drôle et qu'elle le lui avait dit elle-même. Je pense qu'il savait aussi qu'elle avait tout instigué, y compris tirer parti du fait que j'avais trop bu. Ce qui ne l'a quand même pas empêché de lancer des représailles contre moi. Mais il a attendu… Il l'a gardé pour plus tard. Un Malfoy peut avoir un des plus longs retard à l'allumage que je connaisse. Souvenez-vous de cela. »

« Malfoy, spécialistes en rancune depuis toujours. » dit Harry, ses lèvres se tordant.

Rogue secoua la tête ignorant cela. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il y a tant de mauvais sang entre les Malfoy et les Weasley ? Ils n'ont toujours pas oublié… »

« Oublié quoi ? »

« Votre meilleur ami ne vous a jamais dit ? Ni Miss Weasley ? » Harry secoua sa tête. Rogue respira profondément par son grand nez avant de dire « Arthur Weasley a tué le père de Lucius Malfoy. »

Harry écartilla les yeux. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mr Weasley n'aurait jamais… »

« Oh, c'était pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions. Un raid. Et en self-défense, par-dessus le marché. Les employés du ministère ont rarement été accusés de meurtre ou de violence, pendant ou en dehors de leur travail. Il y a eu des abus de cela, bien sûr, mais personne n'allait accuser Arthur Weasley de meurtre. »

« Et pour Sam Bell ? Le père de Katie Bell ? Vous vous souvenez ? Il est allé en prison pour avoir tué sa femme pour protéger Katie. C'était un employé du ministère. Un auror. »

Rogue acquiesça. « Je me souviens. Il aurait probablement pu être laissé libre s'il avait vraiment voulu. Il a choisi d'aller en prison. Il s'est confessé. Il a abandonné dix ans de sa vie et la vie de sa fille pour rien. » cracha-t-il, comme si cela le mettait en colère. Harry se souvint de son visage quand il avait été dans la pensine, voyant la famille qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Harry se souvint aussi du visage de Sam quand il lui avait raconté pourquoi il était allé en prison. « Ce n'était pas pour rien. » dit doucement Harry. « Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait le faire. »

Ils restèrent ensuite assis en silence, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. C'était bien d'être à côté du maître de potions, chacun regardant dans le vide, aucun ne faisant de commentaire. Lui et son papa n'avaient pas eu constamment besoin de parler. Un silence commun était une bonne chose aussi.

Soudain, le silence du dimanche après-midi du hall d'entrée fut rompu par un bruit de pas descendant les volées de marches situées au-dessus. Harry leva les yeux, voyant Sirius se rapprocher, et il se souvint qu'ils devaient aller à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour chercher l'avocat de Mr Spinnet, qui venait au château parler avec Alicia avant le procès.

Quand il eut atteint le haut de la portion d'escalier où ils étaient assis, Harry se leva, et Rogue, quelque peu à contrecœur, fit de même. Sirius avait l'air à bout de souffle. « Alors, tu es prêt Harry ? Le carrosse devrait être devant maintenant. Le train de Cecilia arrive dans une demi-heure. »

Rogue le salua de la tête. « Professeur Black. » dit-il très formellement.

Sirius le lui rendit. « Professeur Rogue. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Est-ce que la réunion de club de duel n'est pas terminée ? »

« Si. Cependant, Harry et moi discutions de l'insupportable idiot que vous avez été de lui interdire de dire à Mr Malfoy pour lui et Miss Weasley. »

« Non ! » dit hâtivement Harry. « Je veux dire… Oui, nous avons parlé de cela. Personne n'a dit le mot 'idiot' » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Sirius perdit son sourire. « C'est assez inutile maintenant, non ? Il sait. Le mal est fait. »

« Mais c'est pire que cela aurait pu être. » dit doucement Rogue, de cette voix dangereuse que Harry avait craint depuis sa première année. « Une honnêteté brutale aurait été douloureuse pour Mr Malfoy, mais meilleure à long terme que sa maintenant… Défunte amitié pour Harry. J'ai été chargé de le protéger depuis qu'il est arrivé en première année… Pas une mince tâche comme il trouve de nouvelle manières chaque fois plus dérangeantes de risquer sa vie tous les ans… Et maintenant vous arrivez ici comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, aussi arrogant que son père, convaincu que vous savez tout ! James Potter et Lily se sont fait tuer, et il a aussi presque fait tuer son fils quand il était bébé. Essayez-vous de finir son travail maintenant ? »

« Hey ! » s'écria Harry. Il regarda avec désarroi Rogue. « Personne ne parle de mon père comme cela ! Et… Et je sais que Sirius voulais bien faire… » dit-il doucement, regardant son parrain penaudement. « Et… J'apprécie que vous m'ayez protégé plus d'une fois. Je n'aurais pas survécu à mon premier match de Quidditch si vous n'aviez pas été là. Bien, et Her… » Il s'arrêta à temps, avant de révéler que Hermione avait mis le feu à la robe de Rogue. « En tous cas, merci à tous les deux pour… Tout. Mais nous devrions probablement partir pour la gare maintenant. » finit-il lamentablement, ne sachant pas comment sortir de cette conversation sans s'aliéner l'un ou l'autre… Ou les deux.

Comme lui et Sirius quittaient le hall d'entrée, il regarda derrière lui pour voir Severus Rogue filer vers l'escalier des donjons sans se retourner. Cela avait été agréable de lui parler à nouveau, et surprenant qu'il ait été d'accord avec lui pour Draco. Peut-être que c'était pour cela, réfléchit-il sur la route de la gare, que Sirius avait eut l'air si impatient et rigide à chaque fois que Harry avait parlé de cela. Rogue avait défendu la même point de vue que lui de manière répétée, et il en avait assez de l'entendre. Ou peut-être, il pensait que Harry et Rogue avait conspiré pour l'avoir à l'usure.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du village, il regarda Sirius et pensa à Rogue, et il espéra qu'un jour, il pourrait vraiment être ami avec les deux sans avoir à se soucier que cela soit un problème pour l'un d'eux.

xxxxx

« Maintenant, ma chère, vous pensez que vous êtes prête pour le procès ? »

Alicia regarda avec de grands yeux l'avocate que Sirius avait engagée pour défendre son père.

Cecilia Oberholtzer soupira et reposa sa tasse. « Je sais que c'est difficile de voir son père dans une situation comme celle-ci, spécialement lorsque l'on sait qu'il est innocent… »

« C'est juste… Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire quand je vais témoigner. »

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège, sirotant son thé, les regardant, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, avec un grand intérêt. Après avoir rencontré Cecilia Oberholtzer à la gare (elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le transplanage), ils l'amenèrent dans l'appartement de Sirius au château. Harry allait repartir mais Cecilia insista pour qu'il reste. Bizarrement, elle ressemblait à ce que serait Alicia dans vingt ans. Elle était très élégante et raffinée, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, son maquillage léger et discret. Elle avait l'air plus qu'un peu étrange à Poudlard, avec son tailleur et ses haut talons aiguille sur les dalles de pierre. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés en la croisant dans les couloirs. Mais Harry savait qu'elle était allée à Poudlard comme n'importe quelle sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, et qu'elle avait été à Griffondor avec son père et sa mère. Elle avait sourit en entrant dans le château, regardant autour d'elle avec ravissement avant que Sirius ne la dirige vers les escaliers, une main sur son coude. Sirius était assis en face de Harry maintenant, dans un fauteuil identique, regardant aussi Cecilia et Alicia avec intérêt.

« Je comprends Alicia. Je me fais beaucoup de souci pour que rien de ce que vous ne disiez soit un parjure. Il faut progresser sur le fil du rasoir. Vous devez être aussi sincère que possible sur tout ce qui s'est passé… Mais vous ne pouvez aussi en aucun cas mentionner la magie, les sorciers, sorcières, potions… En d'autres termes, tout ce qui pourrait violer le Code International du Secret. »

Alicia renifla et prit un biscuit, le mordant vicieusement. « Bonne chance à moi. » dit-elle amèrement. « Soit je finis dans une prison moldue pour avoir menti sous serment, soit je suis prise devant un tribunal magique à cause de ce sacré CIS. Face je perds, pile l'autre gagne. »

Cecilia secoua la tête. « De plus, si vous mentionnez la magie, vous prenez aussi le risque de complètement ruiner votre crédibilité. Ce qui passera dans les journaux. Et n'aidera en rien le cas de votre père. »

Sirius soupira et se pencha en avant, se servant une autre tasse de thé. « Quelle est ta stratégie ? » demanda-t-il.

Cecilia commença à compter sur ses doigts. « Premièrement… Comme Mr Spinnet dormait dans son bureau pendant le crime, n'importe qui aurait pu presser le pistolet dans sa main après cela. Je suis assez certaine que ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé… Le meurtrier a probablement utilisé une potion pour incarner Mr Spinnet, et c'est pour cela que ses empreintes étaient sur le pistolet. Mais c'est ainsi que cela aurait pu se produire, et cela ne met en jeu ni magie, ni potion. Ils ne veulent pas que l'homme qui a testé la main de Mr Spinnet pour chercher des résidus de poudre témoigne. Pas surprenant, comme il n'en a trouvé aucun. Nous l'avons cependant forcé à comparaître et à témoigner. Il n'a pas le choix. C'est bon ! » dit-elle à Alicia, voyant son air hésitant et chagrin. « Un témoin hostile donnant des preuves qui contredisent le dossier du procureur, c'est très bon. S'il semblait vouloir que votre père s'en sorte, il ne serait pas aussi crédible. Il admettra cela vraiment à contrecœur. »

Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Donc… Ses empreintes digitales étaient sur l'arme, mais il n'avait pas de résidu de poudre sur la main. Pas de résidu de savon non plus, indiquant qu'il se les était rapidement lavées. En fait, quand il a testé ses mains, elles étaient assez sales. Cela va appuyer notre point de vue qu'il n'a pas tiré, qu'on a pressé sa main autour de l'arme après les faits, pour le piéger. »

Harry essaya de faire un sourire rassurant à Alicia. Elle ne lui répondit que faiblement. « Deuxièmement, » continua Cecilia, « le film de la sécurité est flou et pourrait montrer n'importe quel homme d'âge moyen comme Mr Spinnet, avec sa couleur de cheveux, ou quelqu'un essayant de se faire passer pour lui. Je questionnerai Clive Metford, le député blessé, sur combien de contacts il avait eu avant Mr Spinnet avant de se faire tirer dessus. Était-il un ami personnel proche, ou avait-il vu Mr Spinnet seulement une fois ou deux dans sa vie, et pas de trop près ? N'a-t-il pas perdu beaucoup de sang après s'être fait tirer dessus, ce qui pourrait affecter ses souvenirs ? Est-il complètement certain de l'identité du tireur ? Était-il en position de reconnaître Mr Spinnet d'un autre homme qui lui aurait ressemblé ? »

« Au fait, » dit-elle soudain, « nous ne l'appelons pas en tant que témoin, parce qu'il ne l'est pas, mais un Mr… » Elle parcourut les feuilles qu'elle avait sur ses cuisses. « … Rudy Afton participera au procès. Nous prévoyons de faire bon usage de lui. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais mon assistant a mis une photo floue de Mr Spinnet dans plusieurs tabloïds, demandant si quelqu'un savait qui c'était , à cause d'un héritage possible, et il y a eu de nombreuses réponses. Vous verrez quand vous le rencontrerez, Alicia. Notre Mr Afton est un sosie de votre père. Et de nombreux autres hommes que nous avons trouvés n'en sont pas loi. Nous en avons invité cinq au procès, en plus de Mr Afton. Quand Metford témoignera, Je lui poserai des questions sur chacun des hommes qui sera présent dans la salle… Je dois admettre que j'ai été tentée d'utiliser la magie pour mettre Mr Afton à la place de Mr Spinnet, et vice versa, mais je n'ai pas osé. Cela pourrait ressembler à une aide pour faire évader mon client. »

Elle sourit à Sirius. Il eut l'air surpris. « Oh, bien sûr. » Harry se demanda s'il avait écouté. Il semblait avoir regardé Alicia, qui était oublieuse.

« Bien ! » dit Cecilia, souriant avec satisfaction. « Nous sommes prêts. Le témoin hostile sera probablement notre meilleur pari, avec les sosies de Mr Spinnet en plan de secours. Le procureur, bien sûr, se comportera comme si rien n'était plus simple que sa culpabilité. On le voit dans le film, dira-t-il. Il y a ses empreintes sur l'arme. Et nous abattrons chaque argument. De plus… Quand tout sera dit, le plus faible partie de leur dossier d'accusation est celle-ci : il n'y a pas de motif. Scotland Yard ne peut absolument rien produire comme motif. Votre père » dit-elle en s'adressant à Alicia « dira dans son témoignage qu'il n'avait aucune raison de souhaiter la mort du whip, pas plus que celle de Mr Metford. Il était endormi jusqu'à ce que la police vienne rudement le réveiller en l'arrêtant. C'est autre chose qui peut nous aider… Il ne s'est pas comporté comme un homme coupable. Il était endormi dans son bureau après avoir abattu de sang-froid deux hommes, sachant qu'il serait filmé par les caméras de sécurité ? Il a témoigné de sa connaissance des caméras aussi. Il savait… Alors pourquoi aurait-il commis un crime de cette manière, alors qu'il savait qu'il serait enregistré ? Et puis aller calmement s'allonger à un endroit où il était facile de le prendre ? C'est ridicule. »

Alicia lui sourit avec gratitude et mit sa main sur celle de Cecilia. « Merci beaucoup pour tout. Je peux voir que Sirius avait raison… Vous êtes très compétente. Je dois y aller maintenant cependant. Il est l'heure de donner à manger au bébé. Merci infiniment. » Elle serra brièvement la main de Cecilia avant de se lever pour partir.

« Je te raccompagne. » dit soudain Sirius. « Je reviens de suite. » dit-il à Harry et Cecilia.

Après que Alicia et Sirius soient partis, Cecilia reposa sa tasse et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. « Comme c'est drôle de revenir à Poudlard après toutes ces années ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé revoir cet endroit. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus y remettre les pieds en fait. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Harry. Cecilia renifla.

« Bien, je dois admettre que c'était largement à cause de Sirius. Lui et moi sommes sortis ensemble un moment, après le mariage de tes parents. J'y étais demoiselle d'honneur. »

Harry se frappa le front. « C'est pour cela que vous m'aviez l'air familière ! Vous êtes sur les photos du mariage ! » Et puis il réalisa à quel autre endroit il l'avait vue… C'était la jolie fille blonde assise avec sa mère à la table de Griffondor, quand Hermione et lui étaient allés dans la pensine de Rogue.

Cecilia rit, secouant la tête. « Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, » dit-elle doucement. « bien que je puisse aussi retrouver Lily. J'étais une bonne amie de votre mère. Bien, j'aurais pu être une meilleure amie. J'ai été terrible après qu'elle soit devenue préfète… Mesquine et jalouse. Est-ce que les filles de quinze ans sont encore comme cela ? J'étais l'un des pires spécimen imaginables. Cela reviendra me hanter un jour ou l'autre, j'en suis certaine. Ma Becky a seulement six ans, mais je me prépare déjà à ces horribles années d'adolescence. » dit Cecilia, souriant tristement.

Harry lui sourit. « Je suis sûr que cela ne sera pas si terrible. Alors… Vous pourrez me dire la vérité sur Sirius et les filles. » dit-il, haussant les sourcils.

Cecilia se renfrogna. « Je ne suis pas sûre que je peux. Oui, il avait des tonnes de petites amies à l'école. Cela me rendait nerveuse de sortir avec lui après le mariage, bien qu'il dise qu'il avait changé… »

Harry se mit la main sur la poitrine, affectant d'être choqué « Est-ce que vous dites juste qu'il… »

« … Disait cela pour me mettre dans son lit ? Oh, s'il-vous-plaît. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi en ce temps là, s'il avait pensé… » Elle s'arrêta, mais Harry rougit quand même. « Mais je voulais croire qu'il avait changé. Vraiment. Quand votre mère est arrivée à Poudlard pour la première fois, elle est tombée amoureuse de Sirius, vous savez. Quand elle parlait de lui, je devais me mordre la langue parce que… Bien, je ressentais la même chose. Je ne le lui ai jamais admis… Elle était mon amie, et elle… s'était déclarée. Mais elle ne l'intéressait pas, et il s'en moquait même. C'était un véritable crétin pour cela. Puis, juste quand elle a décidé de laisser tomber, il lui a fait des avances.. »

« Oui. J'ai entendu parler de cela. »

Elle rit, secouant la tête. « J'étais furieuse avec elle. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour rejeter Sirius Black ? Je n'étais pas entièrement rationnelle. J'avais quelques autres amies à Poufsouffle qui ont eu le privilège de m'entendre râler là-dessus. Les pauvres filles ! »

« Bien, est-ce que cela ne s'est pas finalement arrangé pour vous ? » dit Harry, essayant d'être accommodant.

« On pourrait le penser, mais je pouvais dire, même après qu'elle fut avec James, qu'il l'aimait encore. Ce qui m'a pas mal fâché avec votre mère. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, bien sûr. Les adolescentes peuvent vraiment être des créatures terribles… »

Harry lui sourit. « Cela ne semble pas être le cas maintenant. »

Elle rit. « Après vingt années, j'espère bien. Et après que j'ai décidé que ce n'était que des bêtises qu'elle l'aime et sorte finalement avec lui, j'ai découvert qu'il brûlait encore pour elle. Il avait été témoin au mariage ! J'ai trouvé cela assez dur, d'être à nouveau dans l'ombre comme cela. Nous avons été un coup ensemble, un coup séparé pendant une paire d'années, jusqu'à la nuit… » Elle inspira profondément. Elle continua avec quelques difficultés. « Jusqu'à la nuit où vos parents ont été tués. » dit-elle doucement.

Harry s'assit un peu en avant. « Vous étiez celle avec qui il sortait à dans le Hertfordshire ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Il vous a parlé de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il m'a seulement dit que c'était là qu'il était avant d'aller voir ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose à cause du sort de mémoire que ma mère lui avait lancé dessus. Une longue histoire. »

Cecilia acquiesça. « Il est parti très brusquement. Et puis, l'instant d'après, à ce qu'il me semble, j'entends que Lily et James avaient été tués, que vous aviez survécu à l'attaque, et que Vous-Savez-Qui avait disparu… C'était stupéfiant. Et au milieu de tout cela, pas un seul mot de Sirius. Puis j'ai appris qu'il avait tué Peter Pettigrew et de nombreux moldu, et qu'il avait été appréhendé par le ministère, suspecté d'avoir trahi vos parents. Je me suis souvenu de comme il avait quitté le restaurant si soudainement… J'ai 'réalisé' que c'était parce qu'il était allé dire à Vous-Savez-Qui où trouver James et Lily. J'ai simplement pensé qu'il était coupable. Mais ensuite… »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien, cela n'ajoute pas à mon crédit. Il adorait votre mère. Il disait toujours qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, ou pour votre père. Et on pouvait dire qu'il le pensait vraiment. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais même si j'ai eu des doutes, je n'ai rien dit et Sirius a été envoyé en prison sans procès. Le monde magique fêtait la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui, et j'avais le cœur brisé. Je ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie et la sorcellerie. Je me sentais complètement vidée de toute illusion… même d'illusions sir moi, comme je n'avais rien dit. Pour le dire de façon succincte, je me suis enfuie. Après avoir acquis les documents nécessaires, je suis rentrée dans une université moldue, et je suis finalement devenue une avocate. D'une manière ou d'une autre… Je pensais que si Sirius avait eu un bon avocat pour fouiller les détails de ce qui s'était vraiment passé, il ne serait jamais allé en prison. J'étais très, très en colère envers cette soi-disant 'justice' des sorciers. C'était une parodie. J'ai décidé de me battre pour les gens injustement accusés de crimes. Ou même simplement accusés, pour veiller à ce qu'ils aient un procès équitable, afin que le procureur doive travailler pour parvenir à une condamnation, au lieu d'avoir la partie facile. Cela ne devrait pas être facile de mettre n'importe qui en prison. Si l'on enlève à quelqu'un sa liberté, on a intérêt à travailler dur pour prouver qu'on doit la lui retirer. Je me moque de ce que le suspect est sensé avoir fait. »

« Amen ! » fit avec ferveur Sirius, revenant de raccompagner Alicia dans ses appartements.

Harry vit Cecilia se colorer un peu. « Tu avais les oreilles qui sifflaient ? Nous parlions de toi ? »

« On aurait plutôt une oratrice qui parlait. Ne devrais-tu pas faire cela à Hyde Park ? »

« Oh toi. » Il lui sourit. « Tu as toujours aimé me dégonfler quand je prenais le risque de prendre la grosse tête. Derek fait cela maintenant. »

« Derek ? » demanda Harry, essayant d'étouffer son rire. Les mots 'dégonfler' et 'grosse tête' lui avaient involontairement fait penser à Tante Marge.

« Mon époux. Un moldu. Plutôt choqué quand je lui ai dit que j'étais une sorcière. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'université. »

« J'aime bien Derek, vraiment, » dit Sirius, haussant un sourcil, « mais n'aurais-tu pas pu épouser quelqu'un qui se serait appelé, je ne sais pas… Smith ? »

Cecilia roula les yeux. « Soit juste heureux que je n'ai pas gardé mon nom de jeune fille après m'être marié. 'Cecilia Ratkowski-Oberholtzer', ça aurait fait un peu trop. » Sirius rit.

Harry s'excusa et les laissa continuer à deviser. Il revint à la salle commune et trouva Ron, Hermione et Ginny à une table près des fenêtres. Il leur dit qu'il semblait possible que le père d'Alicia puisse être acquitté, et ils furent tous très contents de l'entendre. Harry regarda Ginny, qui lui souriait, et il lui passa discrètement un mot qui lui demandait de le retrouver au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver du temps pour être seuls, mais c'était une des seules choses qui l'aidait à garder la raison. Et il ne voulait plus compter sur d'autres personnes, si possible. Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être raccommodés, mais il frissonnait encore quand il se souvenait de la réunion de club de duel.

Quand il arriva au sommet de la tour, il y avait des congères sur le bord de la plate-forme d'observation, et Ginny frissonnait, l'attendant. Il l'embrassa légèrement, et dit « Tu sais ce qui me manque ? Voler avec toi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, souriant largement. « Oh, à moi aussi ! Tu penses que nous devrions ? »

« Bien… Juste un petit peu. » Il ferma ses yeux, exécutant le changement. Ses pattes touchèrent les dalles de pierre. Il leva les yeux vers elle, émettant un ronronnement fort et sourd quand elle commença à caresser sa fourrure soyeuse. Il avait espéré que ce serait plus facile de contrôler ses désirs s'il n'avait pas sa forme humaine, mais maintenant, il n'en était pas si sûr. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus son dos, et il écarta ses ailes et bondit dans les airs, sentant ses genoux se cramponner à lui, ses doigts dans sa crinière. Alors, tous leurs soucis s'envolèrent comme il décolla, vira et puis prit de l'altitude. Il était avec Ginny, et ils volaient ensemble à nouveau. Rien d'autre ne semblait compter.

xxxxx

Le soleil de la fin de l'après-midi diffusait par les fenêtres de l'appartement de Sirius le lendemain, comme il finissait ses valises et prenait son sac. Après un dimanche nuageux, le ciel du lundi avait été bleu clair au-dessus d'un paysage gelé, égayant tout le monde. Tout le monde, bien sûr, sauf Harry, qui se disputait encore avec Sirius. Sirius se tourna maintenant vers Harry. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. « Non, Harry. Pour la dernière fois, tu ne peux pas venir. Tu manquerais trop de cours. »

Harry referma la bouche. Sirius devenait bien trop bon pour le 'non' parental. Harry se sentait un peu vexé. Il avait eu l'habitude de penser qu'il serait dur de se disputer avec Sirius, mais il trouvait cela de plus en plus facile. Peut-être que cela signifie que nous nous comportons davantage comme un garçon de dix-sept ans et son père, pensa-t-il.

« Tu manques l'école. Tous tes cours sont annulés jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. »

« Il a raison Harry. » dit Hermione, après avoir ancré plus solidement Arne sur sa hanche, posant sa joue sur sa tête duveteuse. Ron était appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés, se renfrognant. Il semblait alarmé que Hermione aime s'occuper du bébé autant. Elle s'en chargeait maintenant afin que Alicia puisse faire ses valises pour le voyage à Londres. Cecilia était avec elle. Elle avait passé la nuit dans l'appartement d'Alicia dans l'aile des professeurs.

« Alors, » dit Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air détaché, comme il prenait un nouvel angle d'attaque. « comment penses-tu que ce voyage va affecter ta relation avec Alicia ? »

Sirius se tourna avec surprise. « Ma quoi ? Il… Il n'y a pas de relation, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses avoir vu… »

« Ce que j'ai vu, c'était toi au lit avec Alicia sous ta forme de chien, tu restais dans la même pièce qu'elle quand elle se changeait, et tu ne prends même pas la peine de détourner les yeux quand elle donne le sein. On aurait dit que tu voulais… »

« Harry ! » Hermione avait l'air choquée. Harry était légèrement choqué lui-même par à quel point il était impertinent. Son estomac était un peu chaviré. Cela n'avait pas été facile de rassembler son courage pour dire cela. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à Sirius et à sa mère dans son autre vie, pour se préparer. A la fin, Sirius et lui n'avaient pas été dans les meilleurs termes. Et il avait crié plus d'une fois avec sa mère. Son parrain le fixait avec incrédulité. Ron avait l'air de souffrir de ses organes internes à force d'essayer de ne pas rire.

« De plus, elle ressemble assez à une version plus jeune de Cecilia, avec qui tu sortais. »

« Je garde un œil sur elle. Cecilia l'a fait la nuit dernière. Alicia aime avoir 'Sniffle' pour compagnie. Les gens sont moins sur leur garde avec les animaux. Je ne pourrai pas faire cela à Londres. Il n'y aurait aucune explication plausible sur la présence du chien là. »

Harry avait l'air grave. « Tu es certain ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pas de problèmes d'objectivité ? »

« Harry ! Elle a dix-huit ans de moins que moi ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? Quel âge avais-tu quand tu es allé en prison ? »

Sirius se renfrogna, s'asseyant sur le lit. « Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? J'avais vingt-et-un ans. »

Hermione eut l'air de comprendre maintenant. « Je pense que je vois où Harry veut en venir. Il semble penser que tu t'es arrêté à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, il serait alors parfaitement plausible que tu aimes une fille de vingt ans. »

Harry grimaça. « Oui. Basiquement. Je n'utiliserais pas les mêmes mots, mais le sens est le même. Et tu avais l'habitude d'avoir tant de petites amies, mais de ce que je sais, il n'y a eu personne depuis que tu t'es échappé de prison. Maintenant, tu passes le plus clair tu temps où tu n'enseignes pas avec Alicia, et quand tu es sous ta forme de chien, elle te prends dans ses bras, te câline, et te dit des mots doux. Tu me dit que cela n'a aucun effet sur toi ? »

Sirius se leva et reprit son sac. « Je ne veux plus écouter cela… »

« Hermione, Ron, pouvez vous sortir de la pièce une minute ? » dit brusquement Harry ? Ron haussa un sourcil, et Harry sut qu'il n'aurait probablement encore aucune difficulté à les écouter, mais il dirigea Hermione en dehors de la pièce, et Harry et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry s'avança vers son parrain de telle sorte qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Il fixa les yeux noirs de Sirius et dit. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été si impoli, spécialement devant Hermione et Ron, mais je demande cela seulement parce que je suis inquiet. Qu'elle te blesse. Elle a été manipulée avant, et elle m'a fait des avances alors qu'elle était sous Imperius. Roger l'a aussi mise sous Imperius. Je pense qu'elle ferait encore tout ce qu'il lui dirait s'il réapparaissait. N'oublie pas : il est possible qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire confiance. »

Sirius prit soudain Harry dans une accolade virile, lui tapant fermement le dos avant de le relâcher. Harry lui fronça les sourcils. Sirius rit un petit peu et eut l'air de brièvement s'essuyer une larme. « Tu sais, des fois, c'est comme si je retrouvais ton père, en train d'essayer de me refaire poser les pieds sur terre, et avec l'air d'avoir l'impression qu'il est en train de se cogner la tête contre un mur… »

Harry lui sourit. « Mon père était aussi cassant ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. » Sirius rit.

« Oui, parfois le tact était un notion qui échappait totalement à James. Et ta mère disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Je me demande comment cela se fait que tu sois si bien élevé. Habituellement. » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, et il prit Sirius dans ses bras maintenant, se sentant soudain comme s'il disait au revoir à son père qui partait en voyage. « Fais juste attention, d'accord ? Et au fait, qui va rendre visite à Jeffries pour garder un œil sur lui quand tu n'es pas là ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Personne. Honnêtement, Harry, Jeffries semble ne pas être une menace. Je veux dire, tous ceux qui sont entrés en contact avec lui sont si heureux ! Ta tante est certainement dans son élément. J'ai aperçu des sorciers et des sorcières qui venaient. Oh, beaucoup de ce qu'ils font n'est pas remarqué par les moldus, mais je peux remarquer les petites choses qui les distinguent des moldus, bien sûr. »

Harry grimaça. « Et maintenant, nous savons aussi que le grand oncle Algie de Neville a été guéri par Jeffries. » Il hésita un instant, puis dit, « Et moi aussi. »

« Toi aussi quoi ? » dit Sirius se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Il… Il m'a guéri aussi. »

Sirius s'arrêta net et laissa tomber son sac. « Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rien dit ! »

« Je… Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Du tout. Il a réussi à passer la sécurité à Ste Mangouste d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est entré dans ma chambre et a guéri mes brûlures. Il m'a laissé une lettre. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a fait cela… »

Sirius le regarda, stupéfait. « Bon alors pourquoi es-tu encore suspicieux à son égard, Harry ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois être si paranoïaque. Garde cela pour les choses importantes. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions gaspiller plus d'énergie sur Rodney Jeffries. Nous devons retrouver les dragons disparus, ou trouver ce que l'on a fait d'eux, nous devons constamment revoir nos estimations de qui est un mangemort ou qui ne l'est pas. Nous devons trouver quel va être le prochain mouvement de Voldemort. Nous devons trouver qui a piégé le père d'Alicia et éviter de préférence qu'il aille en prison. C'est bien assez de choses sans devoir dépenser de l'énergie sur un guérisseur inoffensif que tout le monde aime bien, sorciers et moldus confondus. Je dois admettre que j'étais assez suspicieux à son égard au début. Mais je n'ai rien vu qui puisse étayer cela, même le fait qu'il passe la sécurité de l'hôpital, ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec l'aide d'un sorcier bien attentionné. Il t'a guéri. De plus, il a connaissance du monde magique. Il a vu Voldemort l'attaquer, après tout, et il s'en souvient parfaitement. J'ai entendu l'histoire tellement souvent maintenant que je pourrais probablement la raconter moi-même. Je ne pense pas que les moldus qui l'écoutent comprennent vraiment ce qu'il décrit, mais c'est probablement pour cela que Fudge est encore un peu inquiet à son sujet… Il pourrait attirer l'attention des moldu sur le monde magique. Cependant, j'ai du mal à trouver quelqu'un que Fudge n'aime pas complètement mauvais. » finit-il en souriant. Harry savait ce que Sirius pensait de Fudge.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » dit Harry à contrecœur, ne croyant pas lui-même ce qu'il disait, et pas très content de réaliser que la seule personne du monde magique qui semblait être d'accord avec lui sur Rodney Jeffries était Cornelius Fudge, même si c'était pour des raisons très différentes.

xxxxx

Le procès commença et ils purent lire les articles dessus quand les parents d'Hermione lui envoyaient des exemplaires du Times. Le verdict était attendu le jeudi. Le vendredi matin, Ron eut l'air surpris quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Il fixa la place située à côté de MacGonagall, occupée comme d'habitude par un homme qui était l'image crachée de leur directeur, avec une longue barbe et des cheveux blancs et des lunettes en demi-lunes brillant à la lueur des bougies.

« Il est de retour. » chuchota Ron à Harry en souriant. « C'est le professeur Dumbledore. »

Harry sourit au directeur, qui leva sa coupe de jus de citrouille pour un toast silencieux. Mais ce qui avait commencé comme un petit déjeuner joyeux déchanta rapidement après que les chouettes postales soient arrivées par les hautes fenêtres. Hermione était assise, grave, lisant son exemplaire du Times après l'avoir enlevé de la patte de la chouette, puis elle le tendit à Harry. Le père d'Alicia allait aller en prison. Il avait été condamné. Harry grimaça.

« Et flûte. Cecilia semblait avoir toutes les cartes en main. » Puis quelque chose d'autre sur la page de titre attira son regard. « Quel est cet autre article là, Hermione ? Près du bas. »

Hermione retourna le journal et regarda l'article. « Oh, bon Dieu. Cette affreuse femme qui a pris la place de Mr Spinnet a eu une autre horrible idée qui va ne bénéficier qu'aux riches et rendre la vie pénible pour tous les autres… »

« Je me demandais à cause de la photo… » Il tendit sa main et Hermione lui rendit le journal. « ... on dirait… ». il ne finit pas sa phrase, fixant la photo, qui montrait la députée et sa fille montant dans une voiture devant une maison à l'air imposant, aussi familière…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » demanda Ginny, assise à côté de lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais continua à regarder la photo de la parlementaire représentant Mole Valley, la femme qui avait remplacé Mr Spinnet après qu'il ait été arrêté. Ou plutôt, il fixait la photo de sa fille.

« Felice. » murmura-t-il.

« Qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Elle regarda Hermione qui haussa les sourcils.

Il leva les yeux et vit Sirius, Alicia et Cecilia dans le hall d'entrée. Il supposa qu'ils devaient être rentrés de Londres par le train de nuit pour Pré-au-Lard. Il s'avança vers eux avec le journal. Il était vaguement conscient que Ron, Hermione et Ginny le suivaient. Les trois voyageurs avaient l'air grave. Harry salua Alicia, portant à nouveau le bébé dans une écharpe. « Je… Je suis désolé pour ton père, Alicia. » dit-il doucement. Elle acquiesça. Ses yeux avaient l'air rouge, comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Je dois aller le mettre au lit, » dit-elle doucement, regardant le bébé. « le voyage a été long. » Elle se retourna et commença à gravir les escaliers de marbre. Harry la regarda partir, puis il agita le journal devant Sirius et lui chuchota avec urgence.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. Sur cette femme qui a remplacé Mr Spinnet. Je pense que soit elle, soit sa fille, ou toutes les deux, sont des sorcières. »

Sirius resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? Comment… »

« Pas seulement cela, » dit Harry, montrant à Sirius la photo. « Elle, » dit-il, tapant sur l'image avec son doigt, « baisait avec Draco l'été dernier. Ils ont un domaine à New Stockington où nous travaillions sur le jardin paysager. Draco a trouvé ces photos de sorciers sous le lit de la mère. Quand Alicia a dit pour la première fois qui allait remplacer son père, elle l'a appelée Jane Hampton-machin. Mais ce n'est pas cela. C'est Joan Harrington-Smyth. La fille est Felice Harrington-Smyth. Elles ont embauché des jardiniers sorciers pour travailler chez elles… Et il s'est trouvé qu'il s'agissait d'Aberforth, Draco et moi… Et puis il s'est trouvé que la fille a séduit Draco… »

Sirius regarda nerveusement autour de lui, tandis que Cecilia avait l'air choquée. « Je pense que nous devrions parler de cela en privé. » dit-il doucement, regardant dans la grande salle. Harry suivit son regard et croisa celui de Draco Malfoy, à la table Serpentard. « Venez. »

Cependant, une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon de Sirius, Cecilia commença nerveusement à faire les cent pas, se passant la main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que vous me dites que mon client a été piégé afin qu'une sorcière puisse prendre sa place au Parlement ? »

Sirius grimaça. « Bien, la magie expliquerait comment le procureur a saboté l'affaire. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils. « Harry nous a dit que cela se présentait assez bien. »

Cecilia commença à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'un clope, Sirius. Je peux ? »

« Vas-y. » dit-il, et elle conjura une cigarette. Elle l'agita et elle s'alluma magiquement. Comme elle inhalait nerveusement elle commença à avoir l'air un peu plus calme.

« Ca fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas fumé. Une mauvaise habitude de l'université, de longues heures de révisions. Mais perdre cette affaire me fait juste me sentir… » Elle secoua la tête, tenant la cigarette entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, avec laquelle elle faisait maintenant des cercles. « Comment est-ce que l'on peut mettre en place une défense quand tous les témoins de l'accusation mentent comme ils respirent ? »

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux. « Ils ont juste… menti ? »

Cecilia prit une autre inspiration. « Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour cela. Metford a déclaré qu'il connaissait Spinnet depuis des lustres, qu'il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où, et qu'il était même au mariage d'Alicia. Il avait une phot de lui avec Alicia et son père le jour du mariage. Alicia a réfuté cela en disant qu'il avait clairement altéré une vraie phot, mais tout a commencé à avoir l'air insignifiant. 'Les experts ont vérifié que cette photo n'a pas été trafiquée', a dit Cartwright. 'Vous n'allez naturellement pas nier que vous avez invité Mr Metford à votre mariage ?' lui a demandé Cartwright. Pauvre crétin, idiot ! Je hais Gardner Cartwright ! Imbus de sa personne, pompeux… »

« Cecilia… » dit gentiment Sirius.

Elle soupira et tira sur sa cigarette. « Maintenant, vous voyez ce que mon pauvre Derek doit affronter quand je perds. Je suis complètement folle pendant toute une semaine. En tous cas, il y a eu d'autres mensonges. De plus, tous nos sosies ne se sont mystérieusement pas montrés. Quand je suis revenue au bureau, j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient tous reçu une lettre, avec l'entête de mon cabinet, s'il-vous-plaît, leur disant que l'on n'avait finalement pas besoin de leurs services. Ils étaient tous assez surpris, et avaient été appelés par mon secrétariat, qui ne savait rien de tout cela. Bon sang. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'étais paniqué quand j'ai réalisé que Afton et les autres ne seraient pas là. Mais même comme cela… On aurait dit que nous avions fait bouger le jury. Quelle erreur… »

Hermione dit en hésitant. « Est-ce possible que quelqu'un ait pu mettre les jurés sous Imperius ? Juste au cas où les mensonges et tout le reste n'ait pas marché ? »

Cecilia eut l'air surprise. « Oui. Bien sûr. Comme c'est bête de ma part de ne pas y avoir pensé. La magie expliquerait les lettre à entête de mon cabinet aussi. La vraie question cependant est : qui a vendu notre stratégie de défense ? Il n'y a aucune autre explication pour que quelqu'un ait pu savoir pour ces six hommes qui ressemblaient à Mr Spinnet. Sans mentionner leur adresse exacte et leur identité. »

« Quelqu'un a probablement aussi utilisé la magie pour altérer la photo du mariage. » ajouta Harry.

« Oui, bien, cela nous le savions. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous attarder sur les détails du mariage à cause du petit 'incident' pendant la réception. La chose inquiétante était que quand Metford était assis là, déclarant calmement qu'il avait été au mariage… Il avait tous les détails de bon, du menu aux garçons d'honneur portant des kilts. Il avait l'air très calme, avec l'air de ne pas mentir le moins du monde. J4aurais aimé avoir un moyen de mettre en doute le fait qu'il était là, mais il avait tout bon, selon Alicia, et tout ce que nous avion était Alicia et son père disant 'Il n'était pas là' tandis que Metford montrait sa photo et parlait de la délicieuse pièce montée. Bien, pas en même temps, bien sûr. »

Sirius avait l'air de réfléchir très fort. « Des troisième œil. » dit-il soudain, faisant froncer les sourcils à Cecilia. « Nous avons eu un problème avec des troisième œil au château d'Ascog l'été dernier. Des objets magiques d'écoute et de surveillance. Quelqu'un a peut-être caché des troisième œil dans ton bureau. »

Cecilia fit un geste de la main, et soudain, elle tenait un cendrier en verre dans lequel elle fit tomber des cendres de sa cigarette. C'était étrange pour Harry de voir quelqu'un complètement habillé en moldu faire de la magie. « Tu pourras m'aider à les trouver, Sirius ? Pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter pour eux maintenant… »

« Oh, vous n'allez pas faire appel ? » demanda Hermione. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » voulut-il savoir. Mais plutôt que de lui répondre, Cecilia le fixa.

« Vous êtes le loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en le pointant avec sa cigarette. « Le frère de Bill et Charlie Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact. » dit-il lentement,'aimant clairement pas qu'elle ait commencé avec le commentaire sur le loup-garou.

Mais Cecilia acquiesça. « Bill et Charlie était en… Quoi Sirius ? Quatrième et deuxième année quand nous étions en septième ? »

« Troisième et première, je pense. »

« Exact. Charlie n'a pas joué pour Griffondor avant que nous soyons sortis de l'école. C'est très dommage. C'étaient de gentils garçons. » dit-elle, faisant à Ron un sourire maternel. Puis le sourire disparut. « C'était tellement terrible quand j'ai entendu pour… Pour leurs petites sœurs… » Puis Ginny attira son regard. Sa ressemblance avec Ron était immanquable. Elle eut l'air surprise. « Mais qui.. »

« Je suis une autre sœur, » dit Ginny en souriant. « Je suis Ginny Weasley. Et nous avons en fait trouvé une de mes sœurs disparues ! Elle… »

« Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas un peu de thé ? » la coupa Hermione d'une voix forte, s'avançant et écrasant 'par inadvertance' le pied de Ginny, la faisant crier. Ginny avait de toute évidence oublié que personne ne devait savoir que Maggie était leur sœur. Elle se mordit douloureusement la lèvre après son cri initial.

« Bon Dieu, oui. Je prendrais bien une petite tasse… » dit Cecilia, se jetant finalement dans un fauteuil et enlevant ses chaussures pour les mettre sur un pouf. « Et puis je devrais vraiment rentrer à Londres. Ma fille a un récital de violon ce matin. Avec tous les autres élèves de son professeur. Je ne peux pas manquer deux heures de crincrin inhumaines , n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà pris un rendez-vous avec mon docteur pour demain après-midi. Si je n'ai pas une migraine, il me faudra l'annuler… » dit-elle avec un demi-sourire ironique.

Ils s'installèrent pour prendre un thé après que Sirius ait conjuré ce dont ils avaient besoin, écoutant Cecilia ressasser quelques uns des mensonges qui avaient rendu un acquittement impossible. Quand il fut temps pour elle de partir, ils les raccompagnèrent, elle et Sirius, jusque dans le hall d'entrée, et avant de passer la grande porte du château, elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de Harry.

« C'est bien de te revoir, Harry. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu avant que tes parents ne se cachent, tu n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que le petit Arne. S'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que tu feras attention. » dit-elle doucement.

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » dit-il, souriant à la vieille amie de s amère, se souvenant encore de la fille dans la pensine. Elle acquiesça et suivit Sirius dehors.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny revinrent dans la grande salle, qui était désertée, et ils s'assirent à la table de Dumbledore, où le reste des journaux d'Hermione se trouvait encore, juste là où elle les avait laissés. Ils semblaient tous assez abattus après la nouvelle de la condamnation de Mr Spinnet. Par chance, les septième année de Griffondor n'avaient pas cours avant le milieu de la matinée le vendredi, et même si Ginny aurait dû être en cours, Hermione lui promit de la tirer de là avec un joli petit mot de la préfète en chef. Ils regardaient tous les journaux en silence. Harry prit au hasard le Guardian et commença à le parcourir. Il y avait un autre article sur Joan Harrington-Smyth. Ginny posa sa tête sur son épaule, lisant avec lui. Il tourna sa tête un instant, et pressa ses lèvres sur son front, et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Ron et Hermione partageaient la Gazette du Sorcier, et après avoir tourné une page, Hermione haleta, faisant lever les yeux à Harry. Ron la fixait aussi, jurant doucement.

« Malédiction. »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » leur demandèrent Harry et Ginny. Harry se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose sur Mrs Harrington-Smyth. Puis il réalisa que bien sûr, il n'y aurait rien sur elle dans la Gazette, même si elle était peut-être une sorcière. Ron et Hermione ne répondirent pas immédiatement. Ils parcoururent rapidement le texte.

« Les aurors. » dit finalement doucement Ron.

« Comment ça l'horreur ? Je ne savais pas que tu regardais des films moldus Ron. » dit Harry.

« Non. Il a dit 'Les aurors' » dit Hermione, plus fort. « Un convoi d'aurors de vingt-cinq bateaux a pris les mangemorts qui se sont rendus à Remus à Azkaban. Les procès sont finis. Il y avait trois aurors pour chaque mangemort. Aucun bateau n'est revenu à Banff depuis la forteresse d'Azkaban. Les chouettes envoyées à la prison sont restées sans réponse. »

Les quatre échangèrent un regard. Harry se souvint de son trajet jusqu'à Azkaban dans les eaux glacées de la Mer du Nord. « Est-ce que tu me dis que soixante-quinze aurors ont disparu ? Est-ce que ça dit si l'on sait ce qui est arrivé ? Qui est responsable ? »

Ron avait l'air très grave quand il tendit le journal à Harry afin qu'il puisse le lire lui-même. « Oh, le ministère est assez certain de qui est à blâmer déjà. » dit-il, la colère dans sa voix impossible à manquer. Harry le regarda, espérant que Ron ne s'attendait pas sérieusement à ce qu'il lise tout l'article alors qu'il pouvait simplement lui dire la réponse.

« Bien, qui ? » dit-il à son meilleur ami dont les lèvres étaient pincées par la colère. Il y avait une légère lueur rouge dans les yeux quand il les leva vers Harry.

"Remus Lupin."

xxxxx


	47. Chap 22

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-deux

Sauvetage

La réelle fascination dans la collection des détails architecturaux vit dans l'histoire que chaque pièce fournit… Quand on achète un reste architectural, on paye un bout d'histoire et son histoire (réelle ou imaginée)… Aussi longtemps que nous aimerons les histoires, nous aurons besoin d'endroits où voir ces pièces pour nous fournir les narrateurs disparus…

--Joe Rhatigan, with Dana Irwin, Salvage Style

Matt savait ce que son père avait en tête. Il avait de toute évidence décidé que pour gagner un peu plus d'argent, il allait partir en sauvetage. Il avait été sur plusieurs épaves auparavant, mais seulement pour aider l'équipage à les quitter. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé l'activité du sauvetage, conscient que sa propre vie avait plus de valeur pour sa famille qu'un peu d'argent en plus… Le ketch roula, et la mât revint vers le haut, et à cet instant, tous les deux virent l'homme sur le pont. Il était attaché au mât et avait l'air plus mort que vif. Mais comme le Fathom replongeait, ils virent tous deux un bras se lever et entendirent un faible cri au-dessus du fracas des flots… A ce moment-là, il se serait plutôt laissé couler que de partir et d'abandonner cette étincelle de vie solitaire sur cette épave. S'éloigner aurait été mourir un millier de fois.

--K.M. Peyton, Sea Fever

Harry et Ginny fixèrent Ron et Hermione de l'autre côté de la table de Griffondor.

« Remus Lupin ! » s'exclama Harry. « Ils pensent que Remus a quelque chose à voir avec tous ces aurors qui ont disparu ? » La grande salle était toute silencieuse autour d'eux, les paroles de Harry résonnant dans l'espace presque vide.

Hermione eut l'air assez peinée. « Bien, ils ont tous insisté pour se rendre à lui en particulier après le siège de la Gringotts… »

Ron s'écarta d'elle. « Hermione ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord ! Je veux dire… Je peux voir comment le ministère est arrivé à trouver cela suspect. C'était de toute évidence une tentative de Remus de discréditer Remus. Cela le prouve. Nous savons qu'il est impossible qu'il soit du même côté qu'eux, mais le ministère a encore beaucoup de préjugé envers les loups-garous. » ajouta-t-elle doucement, regardant tristement Ron. Ginny regardait aussi morosement son frère.

Harry grimaça et prit le journal à Hermione, parcourant rapidement l'article. « C'est une autre histoire de Daisy Furoncle. » dit-il, grincheux. « Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… Narcissa Malfoy ? »

« Narcissa Malfoy ? » dit Ginny, ouvrant la bouche. Harry avait oublié qu'elle ne connaissait pas la véritable identité de Daisy Furoncle. Les trois lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les multiplettes de Ron.

« Elle passe sont temps à dénigrer Remus, naturellement. » dit Harry, regardant encore l'article. « Rien de nouveau là. Peut-être qu'elle continue à s'en prendre aux loups-garous comme Nita était si en colère qu'elle ait écrit cette histoire sur toi Ron, et qu'elles sont encore en froid… »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de ne pas en revenir. « Tu es au courant de cela ? »

Ginny leva la main. « Je pense que j'ai encore besoin d'être éclairée… »

Harry leva le nez du journal. « Oui, j'ai dit à Ron que je savais qu'il lui écrivait. » Il se tourna vers Ginny. « Ils ont fait connaissance quand il était à l'hôpital. »

Ron regarda penaudement Hermione. « Harry pensait que je te trompais avec une femme dix ans plus âgée que moi. » Hermione et Ginny ne dirent rien, mais après un moment où elles eurent l'air de se retenir, elles commencèrent à rire très fort, la larme à l'œil. Harry avait peur qu'elles restent pliées. Ron avait l'air assez vexé. « Cela aurait pu arriver, vous savez, » dit-il avec un air blessé, au-dessus de leur rire qui n'en finissait pas. « Pas que je te trompe, » dit-il rapidement à Hermione, « je veux dire… Qu'elle soit intéressée… Ou plutôt… Oh, je crois que je vais la fermer maintenant… » marmonna-t-il comme le fou rire continuait. Finalement, Hermione l'attira contre ses lèvres pour un rapide baiser, lui souriant, et bientôt, il souriait lui aussi.

Harry releva le journal pour lire le reste de l'article (et pour peut-être cacher Hermione et Ron en train de faire autre chose), souriant brièvement à Ginny derrière l'abri de la page. Mais en continuant à lire l'article, il s'arrêta très rapidement de sourire et reposa le journal sur la table, trouvant Ron et Hermione collés l'un à l'autre.

« Oh ! Respirez un petit peu ! Il y a un truc important là ! » Ils se séparèrent, se colorant tous les deux. « Il y a une liste de noms. Les aurors qui ont disparu. » dit-il doucement. Il fit une pause, déglutissant, regardant tour à tour Ginny et Ron, ne sachant pas comment le dire. Quand il regarda Ginny, il ne put enlever ses yeux des siens. Elle détourna le regard la première, tirant lentement le journal vers elle afin de pouvoir le lire.

« Percy Weasley. » chuchota-t-elle, levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Ron.

« Oh non. » souffla Hermione, se couvrant la bouche de sa main.

« Et Harry ! » s'exclama Ginny, regardant à nouveau la liste. « Pas simplement Percy… »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas simplement Percy, il y en a soixante-… »

« Katie. »

Harry s'arrêta net, revoyant immédiatement Katie dans sa tête, Katie travaillant sous le chaud soleil estival, Katie riant avec lui comme ils dînaient au Chaudron Baveur, Katie à la Coupe d'Europe…

« Oh, bon Dieu. » dit-il doucement, regardant à nouveau la liste. Kathryn Bell. Il était allé directement au bas de la liste, pensant qu'elle serait alphabétique, recherchant le grand frère de Ron et Ginny. Après avoir fixé la nom de Katie pendant trente secondes, il dit. « Je parie que Sam Bell ne lit pas la Gazette. Ron et Hermione… Comme le professeur Dumbledore vient de réapparaître au petit déjeuner ce matin pour la première fois, Aberforth n'a peut-être pas encore quitté le château. Montez dans le bureau du directeur et voyez s'il est encore là. Sam ne devrait pas apprendre ces nouvelles d'un étranger. Ce devrait plutôt être d'un ami. Et Aberforth est le meilleur ami qu'il a. » Il pouvait à peine parler, pensant 'Il faut qu'ils aillent bien… Katie et Percy doivent bien aller…' .

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Ron comme Hermione et lui se levaient pour partir.

« Ginny et moi descendons au bureau de Rogue. » Nous pourrons utiliser sa cheminée pour appeler Bout-du-Lard,… Et le Terrier. Et il pourra le dire à Maggie. Je pense qu'il est définitivement la bonne personne pour cela… » Il avait des problèmes pour parler sans que sa voix ne croassent. Il se souvint de la manière experte dont Percy avait géré les choses à la Coupe d'Europe, incarnant son propre père. Ginny tapota son bras, comme si c'était lui qui avait un frère disparu… Et peut-être, d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas. »

Ron acquiesça et lui et Hermione sortirent à grands pas de la grande salle. Harry se leva et commença à partir de l'autre côté.

« Où vas-tu Harry ? L'escalier des donjons est de l'autre côté. » dit Ginny, perplexe.

« C'est un raccourci. Viens. »

Elle le suivit en silence jusqu'à la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Après l'avoir ouverte, il sortit sa baguette et l'alluma, et il fut content de voir qu'elle le suivait sans poser de question. Ils tenaient tous deux leurs baguettes en l'air de leurs mains droites en se tenant au mur avec la gauche, les pierres étant légèrement humides au toucher. Ils descendirent avec précautions les marches de pierre, atteignant finalement le bas. Harry crut sentir quelque chose lui frôler le bas de a robe, et il essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que cela pouvait être. Ils avancèrent lentement un moment, leur respiration ayant l'air anormalement forte dans le passage souterrain, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'endroit où Harry pensait se souvenir que se trouvait l'entrée secrète qui conduisait au bureau de Rogue.

« La voyante sera vue. »

Harry se figea. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Sandy.

« Quoi ? » chuchota Ginny à Harry. « Est-ce que Sandy a dit quelque chose ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Sandy voulait dire. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'enlever de sa chemise, ou d'enlever sa robe et sa chemise. « Essayons juste d'ouvrir cela. » répondit-il en chuchotant à Ginny, décidant qu'il devrait attendre pour voir ce que Sandy voulait dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il chuchotait. C'était juste comme si c'était la bonne chose à faire lorsque l'on se tenait dans un passage secret humide et sombre. Il tâtonna et trouva le relief du mur qui indiquait où se trouvait la porte, et il commença à pousser, Ginny aidant de son épaule aussi pour accélérer le process. La porte céda finalement et pivota par le milieu, révélant le bureau de Rogue dans toute sa gloire déprimante.

De manière assez embarrassante, il révéla aussi Severus Rogue assis dans un fauteuil près du feu avec Maggie Dougherty sur ses genoux. Harry resta bouche bée et laissa sortir un petit cri de surprise. A ce bruit, Maggie et Rogue levèrent les yeux, et Maggie, l'air pas du tout surprise, fut forcée de se lever, comme Rogue se redressait, son visage obscurci par la colère.

« Comment osez-vous ! C'est un abus complet de… »

« Nous… Nous sommes désolés ! Nous serions venus de l'autre côté, mais les élèves auraient risqué de paniquer… D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes-vous ensemble ici alors que vous avez une classe en ce moment ? » Est-ce que j'ai finalement pris Severus Rogue à la faute ? s'étonna-t-il. Il avança à grand pas vers la porte conduisant à la salle de classe, souleva un coin du rideau qui cachait la fenêtre dans la porte de vit une salle remplie de Griffondors et Serpentards. C'étaient des troisième année. Harry aperçut Will Flitwick et Jamaica Thomas assis ensemble au quatrième rang.

« Allons, Severus, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas averti ! » lui dit Maggie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un petit rictus. « Je t'ai dit que Harry et Ginny allaient entrer, mais tu m'as dit que tu avais lancé un sort de verrouillage infaillible sur la porte de la salle de classe… Et quant à la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, » dit-elle, se tournant vers Harry et sa sœur, « c'est que je suis venue prendre quelques ingrédients pour un exercice de divination… » dit-elle comme si ce qu'elle avait fait en fait n'était pas la chose la plus éloignée possible de son intention initiale. « Et que faites-vous ici tous les deux, de toutes façons ? » dit-elle passant en mode grande sœur. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? »

« Nous sommes ici parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir Maggie, et nous pensions que le professeur Rogue pourrait te le dire, » dit Harry, « Mais maintenant… Je suppose que tu vas l'apprendre de nous. Nous voulions aussi demander au professeur Rogue si nous pourrions utiliser sa cheminée pour appeler quelques personnes… »

Rogue plissa les yeux. « Lui dire quoi ? Parler à qui ? Que ce passe-t-il, Potter ? Dites-nous donc ! » coupa-t-il.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il leur dit pour les aurors disparus et puis ajouta. « Percy est parmi eux. » très doucement.

Les jambes de Maggie ne purent soudain plus la tenir, et Ginny la rejoignit au sol, tenant sa sœur serrée et lui chuchotant « Je sais, je sais… »

Harry s'accroupit aussi pour lui parler. » Alors… Tu n'as pas vu cela venir ? Pas que je critique. Je veux seulement dire… »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est bon. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Non, pas la moindre chose. » Harry s'attendit à ce que Sandy dise quelque chose sur les voyants qui ne choisissent pas ce qu'ils voient, mais pour une fois, elle resta silencieuse, laissant passer une excellent opportunité de donner son avis sur le Don à Harry. Maggie leva des yeux brillants vers Harry. « Je viens seulement de retrouver ma famille ! Est-ce que je suis simplement sensée accepter d'en perdre un membre maintenant ? » s'étrangla-t-elle comme Ginny la tenait serrée.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Définitivement pas. Nous allons aller le chercher. Et les autres aussi. »

« Mais… Mais comment ? »

Harry se rapprocha de Rogue et lui chuchota. « Le fait est que… Pour sortir ces aurors de là, je pense qu'il va nous falloir rentrer à Azkaban. Et les deux seules personnes, hors Barty Croupton Jr, qui sont sorties de là sont Sirius et moi… »

« Mais c'était dans… Dans votre autre vie… » lui siffla Rogue.

« Et alors ? » lui répondit Harry.

« Me dites-vous sérieusement qu'après vous être échappé de cet endroit, vous voulez y revenir ? »

« Vous avez une meilleure idée ? » lui répliqua férocement Harry. Il s'écarta de Rogue et dit d'une voix normale. « En tous cas, nous devons appeler le Terrier et Bout-du-Lard, pour nous assurer que toute la famille sait ce qui se passe. »

Rogue hocha la tête à cela et s'approcha du feu, prenant un peu de poudre de cheminette entre le pouce et l'index.

« Le Terrier ! » s'exclama-t-il, en la lançant dans les flammes.

La tête de Molly Weasley apparut dans la cheminée. « Oh, c'est vous. » dit-elle, reniflant dans un mouchoir. « Je pensais que peut-être… Quelques nouvelles du ministère… Oh, vous n'avez probablement aucune idée de ce dont je parle… »

« Percy. » dit rapidement Rogue, d'une voix surprenamment douce.

Harry s'approcha du feu. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Weasley. Nous le ramènerons. »

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. « Oh, Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu… »

Ginny s'avança à son tour. « Je suis aussi ici, maman, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ginny ! Alors tu sais ! J'espérais… Que tu n'aurais pas encore entendu… »

« Maggie est là aussi. Et Ron sait aussi. » dit-elle à sa mère. « Nous allions t'appeler, puis appeler Bout-du-Lard, pour savoir s'ils étaient au courant. Ils devraient, comme Percy vit là-bas. »

Molly Weasley se moucha dans son mouchoir à fleur. « La dernière fois que Percy et moi avons parlé, nous nous sommes encore disputés ! J'ai essayé de lui dire… De lui dire qu'il n'est pas taillé pour faire auror ! » pleura-t-elle, anéantie. « Je lui ai dit qu'il allait se faire tuer ! Comment ai-je pu dire cela ? » demanda-t-elle, son visage se tordant de dégoût pour elle même. « J'aurais dû être fière de lui, et à la place, j'ai été égoïste à l'idée de le perdre… »

Harry était très sérieux. « Ca ira, Mrs Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera. » dit-il, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'une telle chose. « Prenez soin de vous. Nous devons appeler Bout-du-Lard… »

Molly renifla encore. « Prends bien soin de toi aussi, Harry. Merci d'avoir appelé, Severus. » Harry fut surpris un instant que Mrs Weasley appelle Rogue par son prénom. « Au revoir les filles. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire maternel et triste avant que sa tête ne disparaisse.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de jeter de la poudre dans le feu et de dire « Bout-du-Lard. » Le visage de Fred apparut dans le foyer cette fois. Il avait l'air un eu moins morose que sa mère, mais seulement un peu.

« Bonjour, Fred Weasley, génie créatif chez Weasley Wizard Wheezes, » récita-t-il d'une voix à l'air très monotone. « Patientez, je prends ma plume à note rapide, comme vous avez probablement un message pour notre présid… Oh ! Harry ! C'est toi. Désolé. Des tonnes de gens m'appellent, me demandant si leurs commandes vont être honorées. Tu vois, Perce a quelques problèmes. » dit-il s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Harry acquiesça. « Nous savons. Nous ne savions pas si vous saviez. Comment les autres le prennent ? Katie a disparu aussi. »

Fred acquiesça, l'air très troublé et, pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, il avait l'air vraiment adulte. « Je sais. Mais le fait est que… J'allais utiliser la cheminée pour appeler Madame Pomfresh. Nous devons la faire venir ici assez vite. Ce n'est pas urgent à cinq minutes, mais dans une heure, ce sera une autre histoire… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Fred sourit maintenant. « Angelina à commencé son travail. George est en haut avec elle maintenant. Lee n'est malheureusement pas là. Il est en voyage à Londres. Alors Angelina n'a que nous jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh arrive ici. » Il rit un instant en voyant la tête de Harry. « Ne fais pas cette tête ! On dirait que tu viens de manger le dernier bonbon de notre ligne ! C'est un petit truc mou, très parfumé, avec un peu la texture d'un caramel, mais cela te fait faire cette tête pendant quelques heures après l'avoir mangé… »

Ginny fit s'approcher Maggie du feu et Fred leur sourit. « Ginny ! Maggie ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là ! » Son sourire avait l'air un peu forcé.

« Oh, Fred ! Dans combien de temps seront là les bébés ? »

« Bien, nous parlons de jumeaux. Je ne pense pas que ce sera rapide. Quand nous grandissions, je ne sais pas combien de fois nous avons entendu que cela avait pris du temps à maman de nous mettre au monde, à George et à moi. Bien, à chaque fois que maman était en colère avec nous, en fait. » admit-il. « Mais même… Je devrais probablement appeler Pomfresh maintenant. »

« Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour ramener Percy, Fred. » dit Harry avec détermination.

Fred acquiesça gravement. « Bien. Deux personnes de plus l'attendront ici quand il reviendra, à moins que tu ne reviennes très vite, ou que Angelina ne mette une semaine à accoucher… Il faut que je me grouille… »

Sa tête disparut du feu. Ginny se retourna et passa ses bras autour de Harry. « Comment vas-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le tenant étroitement.

« D'abord… Nous devons parler à Sirius, je pense. Et à Dumbledore. » Il regarda Rogue qui acquiesça.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette classe, Miss Weasley ! » Elle s'écarta promptement de Harry et lui porta son attention, comme s'il était un officier militaire, et elle une recrue. « Vous êtes une préparatrice de potion compétente. » dit-il, en opinant du chef. Harry pouvait dire que Ginny essayait de ne pas avoir l'air ravie de ce compliment. « Et vous êtes préfète. J'ai besoin que vous vous occupiez de ces élèves pendant que je vais là-haut avec Harry et votre sœur. J'ai écrit la potion du jour au tableau. Vous devrez patrouiller entre les tables pour prévenir toutes les erreurs et vérifier les potions à la fin du cours. Vous vous en sentez capable ? »

Ginny déglutit. Harry n'avait pas connaissance de Rogue confiant sa classe à quiconque auparavant. Il n'avait pas été du tout content du travail de son propre oncle quand il n'avait pas été là pendant la sixième année de Harry. « Oui, sir. » dit-elle doucement.

« Oh, et… Si les élèves vous causent des problèmes ou franchissent la ligne d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'hésitez pas à déduire des points de maison. » est-ce que Ginny enlèverait des points à Griffondor ? Se demanda-t-il. Elle avait maintenant les yeux qui brillaient et il pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir qui émanait d'elle. Non, il ne pensait pas qu'elle hésiterait à faire cela un seul instant si c'était nécessaire.

Elle leva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je n'hésiterai pas, sir. »

Il acquiesça et entra dans la salle de classe, suivi de Ginny, Maggie et Harry.

« Troisième année de Serpentard et Griffondor, » dit-il de sa voix retentissante. « Je dois parler de quelque chose de grande importance avec le directeur, Miss Dougherty et le préfet en chef. Miss Weasley va s'occuper de la classe pendant que je ne serai pas là. Elle est préfète et vous devrez lui accorder toute votre attention, ainsi que respect et obéissance. Elle enlèvera des points de maison à quiconque dépasse les limites de ne serait-ce qu'un pouce… Sans distinction pour la maison dans laquelle vous êtes. Et en plus, elle aura le pouvoir de donner des retenues… Qui seront faites avec moi. Des questions ? »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Non, professeur Rogue. » répondirent les troisième année terrifiés qui échangeaient des regards inquiets.

« Bien. » Il fit un signe de la tête à Ginny. Malgré sa bravoure de façade, elle avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude selon Harry. « Continuez. » lui dit Rogue avec un autre signe de la tête. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui pressa la main.

Comme il partait, Harry vit Will Flitwick faire du bout des lèvres les mots 'Que se passe-t-il ?'. Il secoua simplement gravement la tête et suivit Rogue et Maggie dans le couloir. Il dut ralentir pour les attendre en haut des escaliers, ayant monté en sprintant sans réfléchir, leur passant devant très vite. Maggie essaya de garder le rythme, mais elle était essoufflée. Rogue n'était qu'un peu derrière Harry, comme il pouvait monter plusieurs marches à la fois avec ses longues jambes.

En dehors du bureau du directeur, ils rencontrèrent Aberforth, sortant du passage avec l'escalier en spirale. Il était comme avant. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, son nez semblait avoir repris sa forme, et ses habits usés donnaient l'impression qu'il venait de jardiner. Son frère, Ron et Hermione étaient sur ses talons.

Aberforth salua Harry. « Au revoir Harry. Je laisse Winky ici pour les temps à venir, le temps de… »

« … D'aller le dire à Sam. » dit doucement Harry. Aberforth acquiesça tristement.

« Oui. » Il soupira. « J'ai bien aimé quand Katie travaillait pour moi l'été dernier. Une jeune femme adorable. Sam est très fière d'elle, tu sais. »

Harry grimaça. « Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit auror. » dit-il avec douceur.

Aberforth eut l'air grave. » Il avait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs. Tout comme moi. »

« Il appréciera que ce soit vous qui lui disiez, » dit Harry, « et avec un peu de chance… Nous aurons bientôt de bonnes nouvelles. »

Aberforth regarda Harry et sourit. « Oui. Je l'espère. » Il serra rapidement la main de Harry, puis descendit à grands pas le couloir.

Dumbledore les regarda tous. « Bien, je ne pense pas que le couloir soir le meilleur endroit pour parler de la situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dans mes appartements ? » dit soudain Maggie.

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Excellente idée ! Et je ne pense pas qu'un petit thé nous fera du mal, non plus, car parler est n travail assoiffant… » Il prit le bras de Maggie et ils ouvrirent la route vers l'aile des professeurs. En chemin jusque chez Maggie, Harry s'arrêta et frappa à la porte de Sirius, ne recevant aucune réponse. Il jura dans sa barbe.

« Où peut-il être ? » dit doucement Hermione. « Voyons, quand enseigne-t-il le transplanage le vendredi… ? »

« Chez Alicia. » dit doucement Harry. Hermione s'arrêta, refermant la bouche, comme si elle avait peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait de cela.

Comme ils avançaient, Harry resta à la traîne, et quand ils passèrent la porte d'Alicia, il laissa les autres continuer et frappa doucement. Après une demi-minute, Alicia ouvrit la porte, le bébé sur sa hanche.

« Oh, bonjour Harry ! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? N'as-tu pas cours ? »

« Pas maintenant. Écoute, tu sais où est Sirius ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner. » Mais ensuite, Harry regarda derrière elle dans la pièce et vit un gros chien noir allongé près de la fenêtre.

« Je vois que Sniffle est de nouveau là. » dit-il, les lèvres fines

Elle sourit, se tournant pour regarder affectueusement le chien. « Oui. Il est tellement gentil. »

« Oui, bien,… C'est pour cela que j'étais venu chercher Sirius. J'ai besoin de lui emprunter Sniffle. »

« Lui emprunter ? Pour quoi ? »

« Bien… Ce n'est pas moi en fait. Le professeur MacGonagall m'a envoyé. Sirius lui a promis qu'elle pourrait utiliser Sniffle pour une leçon de métamorphose. »

« Quoi ?é dit-elle, se renfrognant. « En quoi va-t-elle métamorphoser ce pauvre chien ? »

Harry regarda gravement son parrain. « Oh, elle pensera à quelque chose. » Il tapota sur sa cuisse. « Viens Sniffle. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Le chien noir se leva à contrecœur et suivit Harry dans le couloir. Harry sourit à Alicia. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le lui rendrai en parfait état de marche. »

Quand la porte de la chambre d'Alicia fut refermée, Sirius continua à avancer à côté de Harry sous sa forme de chien. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, eh ? »lui dit Harry. « Pendant que tu traînais dans les jupons d'Alicia, la situation a viré à l'urgence… » Harry lui expliqua la disparition des aurors, ainsi que Remus étant pris pour bouc-émissaire par le ministère, et Percy et Katie faisant partie des disparus. Il expliqua aussi qui attendait dans la suite de Maggie pour parler du problème. Quand ils furent juste devant la porte de Maggie, Sirius redevint lui-même.

« C'est terrible, Harry. » dit Sirius, secouant la tête. « Tu savais que Katie était née au château d'Ascog ? »

« Heu, non. » dit Harry, authentiquement surpris.

« Sam et Trina… La mère de Katie… Étaient là pour une petite fête quand ta mère a terminé sa formation d'auror. Trina a perdu les eaux, et ma mère et la tienne l'ont aidée à délivrer Katie, comme la sage-femme de Trina ne pouvait pas arriver à temps… »

Harry déglutit. Il pensait très probable qu'il n'arrive pas à réfléchir très bien s'il devait penser à ce qui avait pu advenir à Katie. Il se souvint de quand il avait lancé le sort de révélation avec sa baguette et vu la tente de Rodney Jeffries se remplir de signatures magiques roses…

« Oh, et juste pour que tu saches, j'étais en fait en train de rassembler des informations utiles dans la chambre d'Alicia ce matin, je ne traînais pas simplement. Elle a reçu un hibou. Il faudra que je t'en dise plus un peu plus tard… Nous devrions probablement nous joindre aux autres. »

Harry acquiesça, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur Sirius 'en fait en train de rassembler des informations'. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon de Maggie, le professeur Dumbledore était dans un confortable fauteuil près du feu, tandis que Rogue était assis dans le fauteuil correspondant de l'autre côté du foyer, et Ron et Hermione étaient côte à côte dans le canapé face au feu. Un plateau de thé était sur la table et Hermione faisait le service, mais Maggie se préparait à partir.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas rester… J'étais sensée aller chercher les ingrédient et revenir immédiatement à la tour de Sybill ! Vous me direz au déjeuner ce qui se passe, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

Quand elle fut partie, Sirius et lui se joignirent aux autres, Harry s'installant sur le tapis, dos au feu, tandis que Sirius se joignait à Ron et Hermione sur le sofa. Dumbledore posa son thé et les regarda tous, accordant à chacun un petit sourire. « Ceci » commença-t-il « pourrait être une réunion particulièrement agréable si ce n'était pas le fait que nous sommes ici pour une raison très sérieuse. » Il s'adressa à Ron en particulier. « Ton frère était l'un des meilleurs préfets en chef que Poudlard a jamais vu, et s'il y a un moyen de le sortir de là, avec les autres, nous le trouverons. Malheureusement, j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles » dit-il, se tournant vers Harry, Rogue et Sirius. « qui sont arrivées pendant que nous parlions dans mon bureau : le ministère n'enverra personne à Azkaban. Pas encore, en tous cas. Ils ont déjà perdu soixante quinze aurors, ils sont compréhensiblement nerveux à l'idée d'en perdre d'autres. Ils sont d'avis qu'une bataille contre un ennemi barricadé dans la forteresse d'Azkaban mènerait à une défaite certaine. Ils ont sans doute raison. »

« Alors Fudge ne va rien faire ? » cracha Rogue, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Il va juste abandonner tous ces sorciers et sorcières là-bas ? »

« C'est considérer qu'ils sont encore en vie, Severus. » dit calmement Dumbledore. Harry regarda son meilleur ami en pleine détresse. Ron serra convulsivement la main d'Hermione, et Harry déglutit, pensant aussi à Katie.

« Et pour les prisonniers ? » voulut savoir Sirius. « On les a peut-être laissé là-bas, sans personne pour leur apporter à manger et à boire ? Être envoyé à Azkaban n'est pas sensé être une condamnation à mort. » Harry pouvait voir qu'il pensait à ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il ne s'était jamais échappé.

Dumbledore soupira. « Le ministère pense deux choses. Premièrement, les prisonniers ont tous été relâchés, donc la question qu'ils aient besoin d'eau et de nourriture ne serait pas fondée. Deuxièmement, il pense aussi que les aurors ont été tués, ou les chouettes qui ont été envoyées seraient revenues avec des messages… Maintenant, mon inquiétude, et pas celle du ministère, je suis désolé de le dire, est que le but principal de ceci a été d'enlever les détraqueurs, qui seraient seulement trop contents de servir Voldemort, selon moi. Si, comme le ministère le prédit, les prisonniers et les détraqueurs sont partis, et que les aurors ont été tués… La seule chose à faire est de récupérer les morts. Il y a des plans pour faire juste cela, quand quelques temps seront passés et que cela semblera sûr, mais le ministère de la Magie ne voit aucune raison de se précipiter. Ce serait une fausse déclaration grossière de dire que je n'ai simplement pas été d'accord… »

« S'il-vous-plaît, sir. » le coupa Harry, son estomac tressautant d'impatience. « Je ne veux pas être impoli, mais… Mais je pense que je sais ce qui doit être fait. Et ce n'est pas d'abandonner les prisonniers ou les aurors. S'il y a une seule personne en vie, nous devrions essayer de la ramener, même si c'est quelqu'un qui a été embrassé par un détraqueur. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les laisser mourir de faim. Et même ceux qui sont morts….Je n'essaye pas de dire que je suis… Je veux dire… » il bafouilla à nouveau. « Cela a beaucoup compté pour les parents de Cédric que je ramène son corps. J'aurais pu le laisser là-bas, et ils auraient dû rechercher l'endroit où Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps, mais… Ils n'ont pas eu à faire cela. Ils savaient, et ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'attendre. Je pense que nous devons cela aux familles des aurors… Et même à celles des prisonniers. » Harry vit que les lèvres de Rogue formaient une ligne rigide. Pense-t-il que je suis arrogant, comme mon père ? se demanda Harry.

Dumbledore, cependant, inclina la tête vers lui. « J'aimerais entendre ce que tu as à dire, Harry. »

« Bien,… Tout le monde dans cette pièce est au courant pour mon autre vie. Et Ginny sait aussi… »

« En parlant de Ginny, où est-elle ? » coupa soudain Ron.

« J'avais besoin de demander à Miss Weasley de s'occuper de mes Serpentards et Griffondors de troisième année. » Dit sèchement Rogue. « Elle est préfète et c'est une de ses fonctions. » Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry, une manière silencieuse de le pousser à continuer. D'accord, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que Rogue ne va pas me descendre en flamme après tout.

« Bon, tout le monde sait que je me suis échappé d'Azkaban, d'accord ? Il me semble que Sirius et moi sommes les seules personnes qui n'ont pas été embrassées par un détraqueur qui ont fait cela, à ce que nous savons. Nous savons comment c'est là-bas, et nous sommes aussi tous les deux animagi ; alors nous pouvons nous déplacer sur l'île sous notre forme animale et être moins affectés par les détraqueurs que sous notre forme humaine, s'il y en a encore. Hermione étant une animagus, cela fait aussi d'elle une bonne personne pour la mission. De plus, sous notre forme d'animagus, nous sommes tous les trois d'assez gros animaux, et nous pouvons nous battre sous notre forme animale s'il y a besoin… Encore une fois, s'il y a quelqu'un à combattre. »

« Alors tu penses que les mangemorts qui ont pris Azkaban sont encore là, Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione, ayant l'air à la fois nerveuse et pleine d'espoir.

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est une possibilité, qu'il nous attendent, en espérant qu'il va y avoir une tentative de rescousse et qu'il pourrons prendre en embuscade quiconque viendra. Je suppose que c'est une raison pour laquelle le ministère ne veut pas encore y aller, par peur de se faire piéger. Mais si nous y allons en nous attendant à un piège… Nous aurons un temps d'avance sur eux. De plus, ils s'attendront probablement à ce que quiconque qui vient utilise l'approche habituelle… Les petits bateaux qu'on utilise pour les prisonniers et qui rentrent dans la grotte, et il y a encore un long escalier qui conduit à la forteresse proprement dite. Nous ne prendrons pas cette route. Nous viendrons du ciel. »

Rogue le coupa. « C'est impossible. Il y a des sortilèges sur la forteresse qui non seulement rendent le transplanage impossible, comme ici à Poudlard, mais il y a aussi des sorts anti-balais. Ou plutôt, contre tout objet qui a été enchanté pour voler, et qui va se retrouvé repoussé quand il s'approchera de l'île. Les sortilèges de vol ne marchent pas aux environs d'Azkaban. »

Sirius acquiesça. « C'est exact. Peu importe que ce soit un balai, une moto… » dit-il, avec un sourire en coin à l'attention de Dumbledore, qui eut à son tour un petit sourire.

« Une voiture volante. » ajouta Hermione, regardant de haut Harry et Ron.

« Oui, mais des animaux qui peuvent voler, comme les chouettes, peuvent y aller. » dit Harry.

« Oui, bien, » dit Sirius « Nous ne pouvons pas voler jusqu'à Azkaban sur des chouettes. »

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je voulais dire… Une créature ailée pourrait y parvenir. C'est comme cela que je me suis échappé après tout. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira. « Bien sûr ! En volant sous ta forme de griffon ! »

Il lui sourit. « Exact ! Aucun de nous ne pourrait se servir d'un balai pour aller sur l'île… Mais un griffon d'or pourrait voler jusque là. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'éclairèrent. « Et un hippogriffe pourrait aussi. » Harry se demanda ce qu'était devenu Buck.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as volé d'Azkaban à la côte. Quand je nageais, cette distance sous ma forme de chien, j'ai presque coulé. Cela n'a probablement pas aidé que le courant me prenne si loin au sud, pratiquement jusqu'au Fjord de Forth. Après avoir atteint la terre, j'ai été accueilli par un équipage de chalutier, Dieu merci. Ils m'ont remis sur pattes, … Ou en tous cas en meilleur état que ce que j'étais, et ils se trouvait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sud, et Londres, alors j'ai pu leur échapper et venir te voir à Surrey avant de repartir vers le nord et Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais pu traverser tout le pays si je n'avais pas été capable de récupérer de ma traversée pendant que je vivais sur le chalutier. »

Les lèvres de Rogue se retroussèrent. « Je dois appuyer ceci. » dit-il, comme s'il était dégoûté d'être d'accord avec Sirius. « C'est trop loin. Vous m'avez vous-même dit que vous étiez épuisé d'avoir volé jusqu'à terre. Vous auriez les mêmes problèmes en volant dans l'autre sens, et ce serait pareil pour un hippogriffe, spécialement s'il porte un passager. Alors vous vous épuiseriez en volant, et s'il y en a encore, vous vous feriez immédiatement attaquer par les mangemorts. »

Harry lui sourit. « Non, ce ne sera pas le cas. C'est là que vous intervenez. Nous devons faire en sorte de voler sur une plus courte distance… De préférence, depuis le pont d'un bon navire. Nous allons devoir louer quelque chose sur la côte, pas trop loin de là. Probablement à Peterhead ou à Inveralochy plutôt qu'à Fraserburgh, surtout à cette période de l'année ou la plupart des meilleurs navires sont en cale sèche. Et si nous faisons cela… Nous aurons besoin d'un marin expérimenté comme capitaine. » ajout-t-il, regardant significativement Rogue.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. « Oui, mais un capitaine a besoin d'un équipage… »

« J'ai servi avec vous de nombreuses fois en tant que premier matelot sur le Patricia, » lui dit Harry, « et n'avez-vous pas appris à Maggie à naviguer, il y a des années ? De plus, il y a toujours oncle Duncan. Je veux dire, le professeur MacDermid. »

Rogue eut l'air de considérer tout cela, son menton dans sa main comme il regardait les flammes derrière Harry. « Oui, oui. C'est possible… Mais si nous devons avoir un navire demain, je vais devoir partir maintenant, ce qui signifie que je ne pourrai pas enseigner le restant de la journée. »

« Je pense que pour une fois, nous pouvons permettre aux élèves de sauter quelques cours de potions, tout aussi déçus qu'ils soient. » dit Dumbledore à Rogue. Harry vit une étincelle dans ses yeux et réussit tout juste à ne pas rire. « Et bien que, sous de nombreux aspects, cela ait l'air d'un excellent plan, Harry, il y a encore un problème : si les détraqueurs ne peuvent pas te détecter, Sirius ou toi, en train de quitter la prison, les mangemorts peuvent te voir. Et s'ils ne se sont pas tous enfuis de la forteresse mais se préparent en fait au siège, ils remarqueront très probablement un navire ancré à proximité, même s'ils s'attendent en premier lieu à voir des petits bateaux entrer dans la grotte, comme tu as dit, plutôt que des hippogriffes et un griffon d'or se poser sur les fortification. Pour cette raison, je pense que je devrais aussi me joindre à cette petite excursion. » ajouta-t-il, à la surprise de Harry, mais aussi à son soulagement. Puis Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Comment allez-vous les empêcher de nous voir ? » demanda-t-il au directeur.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire énigmatique. « Tu verras, tu verras, Harry. Mais eux non. » ajouta-t-il, posant un doigt sur le côté de son nez, avec un air de conspirateur et un sourire malicieux. « Je pense que nous 'n'envahirons' pas non plus la prison en un coup. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre beaucoup de monde, comme nous aurons besoin d'espace dans le navire pour ramener les aurors. » Harry regarda subrepticement Ron. Dumbledore n'avait pas dit les corps des aurors. « Cela fait soixante-quinze personnes à secourir. Si nous prenons un grand contingent, ce sera difficile d'atteindre notre but. Alors… D'abord nous devons déterminer si nous devons mener une bataille. Si nous avons besoin d'assistance, nous devons avoir les opérationnels prêts à nous la fournir. Si non… Nous pourrons simplement commencer à coordonner les opérations de sauvetage. Donc,… Harry, tu auras besoin de partir en reconnaissance en premier lieu, pour voir la situation. Ton talent pour conjurer un Patronus puissant pourrait être assez utile, dans le cas où il resterait des détraqueurs sur l'île… Je vais demander à Hagrid d'acquérir quelques hippogriffes rapidement, et je vais dire aux autres opérationnels de se tenir prêts. Et je viendrai avec toi, Severus, pour trouver un navire. »

Rogue hocha la tête. « Bien, sir. »

Ron fit la grimace. « Mais si vous ne pouvez pas avoir le type de bateau que vous voulez ? Ou que quelqu'un l'a mais ne veut pas vous laisser l'utiliser ? Et qui dira que vous saurez utiliser ce bateau là ? » Il soupira. « Je n'essaye pas de faire rater le sauvetage de mon propre frère, mais je me sentirais bien mieux si vous pouviez naviguer sur votre propre bateau. Je veux dire, vous le connaissez probablement comme le dos de votre main, et Harry et votre oncle aussi. » dit-il à Rogue, surprenant Harry. Ron ne parlait habituellement de Rogue que pour se plaindre de quelque chose. Ron soupira. « Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas simplement rétrécir le Patricia et le mettre dans votre poche, puis transplaner sur la côte avec… » termina-t-il tristement.

Dumbledore se mit soudain à rire de bon cœur. « Bien, c'est vrai, Mr Weasley que vous ne pourriez pas faire cela. Spécialement si ne n'améliorez pas vos notes en métamorphose. Le professeur MacGonagall me parlait justement de cela l'autre jour. Vous êtes seulement le troisième meilleur élève en métamorphose cette année. » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux brillant vers Ron, qui était bouche bée.

« Troisième ? Vous plaisantez ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… » Puis il eut l'air perplexe. « Mais alors qui sont les premier et deuxième… » cependant, il n'eut pas à pousser sa réflexion très loin avant qu'un regard noir d'Hermione lui donne la réponse probable. Dumbledore gloussa encore.

« dois-je vous rappeler que vos deux meilleurs amis sont animagi ? Et même s'il est assez vrai que vous ne pourriez pas métamorphoser le bateau du professeur Rogue en quelque chose d'assez petit pour le mettre dans votre poche, pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici, je le peux. »

Harry rit. « Vous ! J'aurais dû savoir ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui, tu aurais dû. Après tout, j'ai enseigné au professeur MacGonagall tout ce qu'elle sait en métamorphose, et j'ai été professeur de métamorphose pendant de nombreuses années avant de devenir directeur. Bien ! Vous avez eu une excellente idée, Mr Weasley. Malgré ma capacité à lancer ce sort particulier, je n'en avais pas eu l'idée, et une fois encore, nous allons bénéficier de votre approche originale, et irrévérencieuse pour résoudre un problème. Dix points pour Griffondor ! » déclara-t-il, souriant à Ron dont les oreilles étaient assez rouges maintenant. Hermione rayonnait.

« Ce serait préférable d'avoir le Patricia… » admit à contrecœur Rogue, haussant les sourcils à Ron. Harry lui sourit.

« C'est un fier navire, sir. » dit-il à Rogue.

Il acquiesça, ayant l'air d'essayer de ne pas sourire.

« Oui, Harry. C'est le cas. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « En ce cas, nous devrions aller au village et transplaner immédiatement jusqu'à Dunoon. » dit Rogue, l'air grave.

« D'accord. Cependant, je vais d'abord devoir contacter une certaine personne que je connais au département des transports magiques pour avoir un portauloin pour la côte dans un délai rapide. Où as-tu dit que tu avais atterri quand tu t'es échappé de prison, Harry ? »

« Fraserburgh. »

« Hmm.. Et comment as-tu évité d'être vu ? Un griffon d'or ne se pose pas sur la côte écossaise tous les jours. »

« Bien, à part le fait que j'ai atterri bien après le coucher du soleil… Il n'y avait même plus un seul pêcheur dehors… Je me suis posé sur le toit du Musée des Phares Écossais. C'est un ancien château, assez grand et haut, près de la plage, avec un phare moderne à proximité, qui est celui en activité maintenant. Les créneaux empêcheraient quiconque de nous voir si nous arrivions sur le avec un portauloin, spécialement de bonne heure. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bien. Très bien. Maintenant, je pense que la seule personne qui manque à notre équipe est Madame Pomfresh, pour le cas au nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un pour donner des soins médicaux à ceux que nous trouverons, et peut-être aux propres membres de notre équipage. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Hum, bien… Vous voyez, elle est probablement en route pour Bout-du-Lard pour l'arrivée des bébés d'Angelina et George. Quand nous avons appelé chez eux depuis le bureau du professeur Rogue, Fred a dit qu'il était sur le point de faire appel à elle pour l'accouchement… »

Dumbledore opina du chef. « Ah, je vois. De nouveaux Weasley ! N'est-ce pas mignon. Bien, alors nous devrons nous assurer de réviser nos sorts de premier secours avant de partir… »

« Pourquoi pas un docteur de Ste Mangouste ? » dit rapidement Ron.

Dumbledore le regarda inquisitivement. « Qui avez-vous en tête ? »

Ron eut l'air penaud. « Le Draco Anderssen. Nous sommes amis en quelque sorte. Bien qu'en y repensant… » Ron avala sa salive. « Après ce que nous avons vu dans la réserve de dragons, peut-être qu'elle ne voudra plus risquer de revoir quelque chose comme cela… » Ron déglutit encore, et Harry se demanda maintenant si Percy et Katie avaient été aussi sauvagement découpés que les gens de la réserve.

Le directeur hocha la tête. « C'était vraiment terrible, oui. Mais ces gens n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre contre une telle attaque, et en fait, personne n'en attendait une. Je suppose que soixante quinze aurors ne se seront pas aussi facilement laissés dominer. »

A moins qu'ils soient arrivés à trois à la fois et qu'ils aient été cueillis en montant les longs escaliers sinueux, pensa gravement Harry.

« Mais si elle voulait venir… »

« No. » dit soudain Hermione. « Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons lui faire confiance. » Harry se souvint que Ron avait parlé de Nita à Hermione. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Harry était sa réaction cela. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus être dans le noir à ce sujet.

Ron lui fronça les sourcils. « Hermione, je t'ai dit… »

« Oui, et je ne suis pas sur que tu devrais croire qu'elle est ton amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre quelques autres signes d'être vraiment désenchantée des Malfoy, autre que dire que Draco Malfoy est déloyal parce qu'il a fait mettre son père en prison. Son bien-aimé oncle est à Azkaban… J'espère. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois à Ste Mangouste, franchement, elle ne m'a pas vraiment frappé comme quelqu'un étant de notre côté dans tout cela. Elle hait la plupart des Weasley. Même si elle déclare ne pas s'entendre avec sa tante maintenant, elle lui a offert un endroit où vivre quand elle a perdu sa maison. Je pense que nous devrions contacter Ste Mangouste après les faits, si nous avons besoin qu'ils viennent chercher quelqu'un pour des soins, mais demander à Nita Anderssen de venir avec nous est une très mauvaise idée. »

Ron eut l'air contrarié, comme s'il se préparait à lui répondre plus tard à ce sujet. Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « S'il y a des doutes… Il est probablement plus sage de garder nos précautions. La cousine de Draco Malfoy, eh ? Je ne me souviens pas d'une Nita Anderssen à Poudlard… »

« Elle a été à Durmstrang. Sa mère travaille pour le ministère suédois de la magie. C'est elle qui organise la course annuelle de balai » lui dit Ron.

« Ah, ah, cela s'explique donc… »

« Oui ! » dit Hermione. « C'est encore autre chose. Elle est allée à Durmstrang, où elle a probablement appris la magie noire dès le premier jour. Je pense juste… Au vu de la délicatesse de notre affaire, amener quelqu'un dont la loyauté ne peut être garantie n'est pas une bonne idée… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bien, comme nous ne savons pas de façon certaine si nous aurons besoin d'un docteur à bord, nous pourrions simplement gaspille le temps du docteur Anderssen, alors qu'elle pourrait être bien plus utile à Ste Mangouste. » Il adressa à Ron un regard qui disait que cette partie de la conversation était terminée, et Ron grimaça, les lèvres pincées, en hochant la tête en direction de son directeur.

Ils se levèrent tous, et à sa surprise, le directeur prit sa main à Harry. Donnant à Harry un sourire ironique, il dit « Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu sois un animagus griffon d'or, Harry. »

Harry lui sourit. « Oui. Quand j'étais dans mon autre vie, je l'ai fait aussi. Seulement là, je pensais que c'était afin de pouvoir m'enfuir d'Azkaban. Il s'avère que c'est comme cela que je pourrai y rentrer. »

xxxxx

Harry se sentit très nerveux après cela, ayant à rester assis pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, luttant contre l'envie de simplement se changer en griffon et de voler jusqu'à la côte, au vu et au su des moldus autant que des sorciers. Comme ils griffonnait distraitement les mages de son parchemin, entendant sans vraiment écouter le professeur Binns débiter son cours, il se souvint de son propre séjour à Azkaban, et il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait fredonné 'He is an Englishman' jusqu'à ce que Ron lui donne un coup de coude. Harry leva les yeux, avalant sa salive. Toute la classe, y compris le professeur Binns, le regardait, et les Serpentards, en particulier, se moquaient ouvertement. (les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles le faisaient au moins derrière leurs mains, et bien que la plupart des autres Griffondors semble essayer de faire semblant de ne pas vouloir rire, Harry pouvait dire que c'était difficile pour eux.) Draco Malfoy était celui qui riait le plus fort, donnant de petits coups de coude à Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient aussi pliés de rire.

« Cela vous dérangerait de nous donner un petit concert, Mr Potter ? » dit Binns d'une voix glaciale, envoyant une bouffée d'air froid vers Harry comme les rires des Serpentards continuaient. « A ce moment, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit grandement à votre crédit que vous soyez un anglais. » ajouta-t-il, faisant maintenant éclater de rire presque tous les autres élèves. Il avait en fait l'air assez content de lui d'avoir produit cette réponse. (On n'entendait jamais rire pendant les leçons de Binns. Ronfler, oui, rire, non.) Harry regrettait presque les jours où le professeur fantôme ne connaissait pas son nom.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec sympathie. Harry voulait se cacher sous son bureau et disparaître. Il semblait que le moment de partir pour Fraserburgh était à des siècles de là, et entre-temps, vivre la vie d'un élève typique de septième année allait probablement le rendre fou.

« Désolé, sir. » dit-il doucement, après que les rires se soient éteints.

Binns continua à parler comme avant, et la classe s'enfonça une fois de plus dans sa torpeur habituelle. Quand la cloche sonna pour le déjeuner, Harry leva brusquement la tête. Il s'était endormi, son menton dans sa mai, et il avait eu un rêve très réaliste. Il était dans son autre vie à nouveau, pas à Azkaban, cette fois, mais dans la grande salle, assis à la table de Serpentard, sur le point de manger. La baron sanglant filait droit sur lui, et Harry pensait qu'il allait lui dire de rétablir le cours du temps, comme il l'avait fait le premier jour du premier trimestre de sa sixième année, dans son autre vie. A la place, dans son rêve, le baron, le moine gras, la dame grise et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête formèrent une espèce de chœur macabre, bras dessus-bras dessous, lançant leurs talons en l'air en chantant joyeusement :

When a felon's not engaged in his employment

(his employment)

or maturing his felonious little plans

(little plans)

his capacity for innocent enjoyment

('cent enjoyment)

is just as great as any honest man's

(honest man's).

Pendant ce temps, Peeves filait autour d'eux en une étourdissante démonstration d'acrobaties, sa voix irritante chante une contre mélodie complètement fausse tandis que des violons invisibles jouaient un accompagnement distordu :

I'm called little Buttercup, dear little Buttercup, though I could never tell why.

But still I'm called Buttercup, poor little Buttercup, sweet little Buttercup, I.

Mais Harry réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus la voix du poltergeist. C'était maintenant un falsetto chevrotant…

Buttercup.

Harry se secoua, prenant son parchemin et ses plumes et les rangeant dans son sac, suivant Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la grande salle un peu dans le brouillard. Il se souvint avoir entendu le cousin de Roger chanter au mariage, en août, et il se demanda encore ce qu'il avait fait dans l'autre monde pour finir à Azkaban. Peut-être a-t-il été piégé, pensa Harry, mais il se souvint ensuite que dans les deux mondes, Roger Davies avait été un mangemort. Malheureusement, les seuls autres êtres de ce monde qui savaient étaient les fantômes, et ils ne sauraient probablement pas pour un sorcier particulier, et la raison pour laquelle il était allé en prison. A moins…

Il n'avait jamais eu de conversation avec la dame en gris de Serdaigle… Il l'avait seulement poliment saluée ici et là, quand l'occasion se présentait. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Peut-être que Roger et Evan avaient été à l'école quand leur cousin était allé à Azkaban ? Peut-être que cela avait causé une espèce de scandale à Serdaigle en conséquence ? Cela valait peut-être le coup de lui demander. Et cela lui donnerait à penser à autre chose avant de partir pour le nord.

Il alla dans la grande salle avec les autres élèves, emporté par la foule, et conduit par la main par Hermione ici et là, quand il commençait à prendre du retard, mais ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quand il s'assit à la table de Dumbledore, il remarqua le fantôme de Serdaigle assis à cette table, conversant avec Mandy Brocklehurst et quelques autres septième année. Après avoir mangé mécaniquement, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'il avait choisi, il se leva et s'avança vers la table de Serdaigle sans dire un mot à Ron, Ginny ou Hermione.

Harry s'approcha de la dame en fris et dit « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. » en saluant à la fois le fantôme et Mandy. « Puis-je te l'emprunter quelques minutes ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois lui demander en privé. »

Les Serdaigles eurent l'air surpris, et Padma Patil eut les lèvres qui se tordirent de manière déplaisante.

« Tu es venu lui demander des cours de chant ? » dit-elle. « Ce n'était pourtant pas si mal. » Les autres Serdaigles commencèrent à rire, mais Harry les ignora et à son soulagement, la dame en gris aussi.

« Je vais venir avec vous. » dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, flottant après Harry comme il quittait la grande salle. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Hermione, Ron et Ginny, l'air perplexes. Il leur raconterait plus tard ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Bonjour, » dit-il au fantôme digne, un peu hésitant. « Je suppose que je devrais me présenter. Je suis.. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » dit la dame en gris, lui souriant avec indulgence. « Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir ? »

« C'est … C'est quelque chose sur mon autre vie. »

Elle se renfrogna. « Ce monde n'aurait jamais dû être… »

« Je sais, je sais. Et j'en suis sorti. Mais… mais il y a des tonnes de choses que je ne comprends pas. Comme quand j'étais à Azkaban, » dit-il, parlant plus bas pour que personne ne l'entende, « il y avait un autre prisonnier dont la cellule était proche de la mienne. C'était le cousin de Roger Davies, et comme Roger était à Serdaigle, je suppose que son cousin y était aussi, quand il était à l'école. J'espérais que vous sauriez quelque chose sur pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en prison dans ce monde. Il n'est pas en prison dans cette vie, et cela me turlupine depuis un moment, d'autant plus qu'il y a des problèmes à la prison maintenant… »

Elle secoua tristement la tête. « Aucun cousin de Roger Davies n'était à Serdaigle. » dit-elle avec tristesse.

Harry grimaça, ne sachant plus comment il pourrait découvrir ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. « Vous êtes sûre ? Réfléchissez… Son nom était Geoff. Je l'ai rencontré l'été dernier. »

Elle hocha la tête maintenant. « Je pense que je vois de qui vous parlez. Mais bon… Il n'était pas à Serdaigle. Quand il était ici à l'école, il était à Poufsouffle. »

Harry loucha sur elle. « Poufsouffle ? Un Poufsouffle est allé en prison ? Cela semble… inconcevable. Je veux dire, comment quelqu'un que le Choixpeau a réparti à Poufsouffle a pu finir en prison ? Comment quelqu'un entouré par toute cette assiduité au travail et cette loyauté pendant sept ans peut enfreindre la loi à ce point ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ne pensez-vous pas que de nombreux mangemorts travaillent dur ? Et ils sont certainement loyaux à leur maître. L'assiduité au travail et la loyauté peuvent aisément être utilisée par le mal que l'ambition, la bravoure, ou le désir de connaissance. » Sa voix semblait venir de très loin. Il déglutit, digérant ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Et je n'ai pas dit qu'i lavait passé sept ans à Poufsouffle. »

Harry écartilla les yeux. « A-t-il… A-t-il fait quelque chose pour se faire expulser et aller en prison, avant même qu'il ne soit sorti de l'école ? Un Poufsouffle ? »

« Non. Ce fut assez simple en fait. On lui a demandé de partir parce qu'il était cracmol. » dit-elle négligemment. « Ce fut un sacré scandale qu'il ait été admis… »

« Un cracmol ! » couina Harry, avant de retrouver le contrôle de sa voix.

« Oui, un cracmol. » dit-elle complètement détachée.

« Bien, c'est… C'est encore plus étrange. » insista-t-il. « Je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce qu'un cracmol se retrouverait à Poudlard pour commencer, et encore plus dans une prison de sorciers ? »

Elle haussa légèrement ses épaules fantomatiques. « Cela, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Dans l'autre monde, je n'ai même pas appris que Mr Rusard allait quitter l'école avant qu'il ne soit parti. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu pourquoi les cracmols avaient disparu. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Bien. Merci. Vous m'avez vraiment beaucoup aidé. » Elle le salua et glissa à travers un mur, juste au moment où la cloche retentissait pour les cours de l'après-midi.

Il subit simplement ses cours d'herbologie et de soins aux créatures magiques cet après-midi là, et quand il fut de retour dans la salle commune à la fin de la journée, Ron, Hermione et Ginny essayèrent de savoir ce qu'il avait fait avec la dame en gris, mais il refusa de parler. Finalement, après l'avoir simplement regardé d'un air suppliant pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, Ginny le brisa. (Comment fait-elle cela ? se demanda-t-il).

« D'accord, d'accord. Vous devez me promettre de garder cela pour vous. » dit-il à contrecœur, se rapprochant des trois autres. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle près du feu, et Harry regarda derrière sa chaise avant de dire quoique ce soit. Les autres élèves de Griffondor semblaient vivre leur vie sans faire attention à eux quatre. « Je la questionnais sur le cousin de Roger Davies, Geoff, » leur chuchota-t-il. « le gars qui chantait au mariage l'été dernier. J'espérais qu'elle m'apprendrais pourquoi il était en prison à Azkaban dans mon autre vie. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? » demanda Ron, haussant les épaules.

Harry grimaça. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cela, avec notre plan pour partir pour Azkaban demain matin. Ou plutôt, avant le matin. Il est le cousin de quelqu'un que nous savons être un mangemort, et il était en prison dans cet autre monde. Je sais que j'y étais aussi, mais je me demande s'il à quelque chose à voir avec le piège qui s'est refermé sur Mr Spinnet. Après tout, si Roger faisait tout cela pour protéger sa famille… Bien, son cousin fait partie de cette famille et il a pu le convaincre de l'aider. Roger a bien convaincu Alicia de l'aider. »

« Alors… Si c'est ce qui est arrivé, où est Roger ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux. « Peut-être que son cousin l'a doublé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce que j'essayais juste de découvrir, au départ, c'était si la dame en gris savait pourquoi il était allé en prison avant, au cas où cela aurait fait des histoires à Serdaigle, comme un ancien membre de la maison aurait été arrêté et tout. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas à Serdaigle. Il était à Poufsouffle. Sauf qu'il n'y aurait pas dû y être. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? Le Choixpeau ne fait pas d'erreur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Selon la dame en gris, la cousin de Roger était à Poufsouffle, mais il n'aurait pas du tout dû être à Poudlard. C'était un cracmol, et quand il a été découvert, il a été expulsé. »

Les trois eurent le souffle coupé.

« Expulsé ! » s'étrangla Ron. « Waou ! Un cracmol rentre, mais ensuite il se fait expulser. Je me demande comment tout cela est arrivé. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, mais je compte demander à Dumbledore. Il aurait eu le dernier mot quand à l'expulsion, je pense. J'aimerais juste avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui je puisse demander pourquoi il était allé en prison… »

Hermione le regarda avec les bras croisés. « Tu oublies un des hôtes les plus curieux que nous avons eu le déplaisir de rencontrer ici, à Poudlard. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ah bon ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils. « Un hôte curieux ? Tu penses à qui je pense ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Précisément. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry. « Vous pourriez arrêter de parler en langage codé trente secondes tous les deux ? »

Ginny le regarda avec les sourcils levés maintenant. « Harry… Ils parlent évidemment de Mimi geignarde. »

Harry la fixa. « Mimi Geignarde ? Comment connais-tu Mim… » Mais il se souvint alors que Ginny avait lancé le journal à travers Mimi en première année, quand elle avait eu peur de continuer à écrire dedans. Et quand les toilettes avaient refoulé et que Mimi avait inondé la salle de bain et le couloir extérieur, Harry avait trouvé le petit journal noir…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Mimi saura quoique ce soit ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Comme je dis… Un hôte curieux. Le cousin de Roger était un cracmol, et il était à Azkaban. Rusard est un cracmol, et il a sans doute disparu avec les autres. Et si on les avait tous envoyés à Azkaban ? Mimi aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen d'espionner Rusard en train de se faire enlever, je suppose. Ce serait assez attrayant. »

Harry acquiesçant. « Sans doute. D'accord, c'est une bonne idée. J'irai la voir quand nous reviendrons. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire que nous irons la voir ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien, hum, je pense que j'irai seul. »

Les trois échangèrent un regard puis revinrent sur Harry. « Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Ron.

Il serra les lèvres. « Je pense juste que j'en tirerais davantage d'elle. »

Hermione acquiesça, comprenant. « Ah oui. Sans moi et Ginny. Tu ne veux pas la rendre jalouse. »

Harry se sentit rougir. « Bien, non, pas précisément… »

Ron rit. « Si. Précisément. Tu sais que tu lui plais depuis notre deuxième année, et tu veux tirer avantage de cela, lui faire penser que tu es venu lui rendre visite spécialement avant de lui soutirer des infos. Bien vu, Harry. Oui, tu as raison. Nous ne devrions pas venir. »

« Il lui plaît ! » dit Ginny, l'air indignée.

« Hum, » commença Harry « bien, peut-être que je lui ai plu un temps. Quand j'utilisais la salle de bain des préfets pour comprendre le deuxième indice du Tournoi, en utilisant l'œuf hurlant, elle était dans la salle d'eau aussi. Pas au début… Elle s'est montrée après un petit moment, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'elle ne m'ait pas espionné depuis le lavabo, avant que je rentre dans la baignoire. Et puis elle a dit qu'elle avait vu Cédric là, aussi. »

Ginny gloussa un petit peu. « Tiens donc… Elle aime espionner les garçons, hein ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas arrêté. Pas que je lui ai donné beaucoup à voir quand j'étais en quatrième année… »

Ginny devint rouge comme une tomate et murmura « J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais mignon… »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Harry de devenir rouge. Il espérait que Ron ignorerait le commentaire de Ginny. « En tous cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas, alors je vais devoir faire attention à ce que je dis. Elle était assez en colère que j'ai rétabli le cours du temps. J'ai parlé avec elle l'an dernier, et elle m'a dit à quel point elle se plaisait dans cet autre monde. Des tonnes d'autres personnes misérables. Elle était dans son élément. »

« C'est aussi bien qu'elle ne t'aime plus. » dit Ron. « Après tout, si elle réussissait finalement à te faire tomber pour elle ? Ma sœur aurait le cœur brisé… » dit-il avec un sanglot mélodramatique dans la voix, s'interrompant brusquement quand Ginny lui lança un coussin, à la tête. Il l'attrapa facilement, riant.

Harry riait aussi, mais ensuite, il remarqua que Hermione fixait les flammes, ses yeux plissés comme elle réfléchissait. « Oui, Harry. » dit-elle, comme si elle répondait à une question. « Parle-lui d'à quel point elle était heureuse dans ce monde. Conduit là à parler des Cracmols, découvre si elle était par là quand Rusard a disparu, ou ce qui lui est arrivé. S'il y a de la misère dans tout cela, elle sera tout simplement ravie d'en parler. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je suis d'accord. Elle s'en vantera positivement. »

« Bien, en parlant d'être misérable, pendant que tu parlais à la dame en gris, Sirius est venu à la table de Griffondor au déjeuner, et nous a dit que Remus était détenu par le ministère. Ils le questionnent. »

Harry déglutit. « Hum, je haie demander cela, mais quelles sont leurs méthodes d'interrogation ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Bien, ils n'utilisent évidemment pas du Veritaserum, comme ce n'est pas considéré comme complètement fiable. Après tout, si Voldemort avait une taupe au ministère, elle pourrait dire qu'elle donne au suspect du Veritaserum, et puis lui donner quelque chose qui fait dire au suspect exactement le contraire de la vérité à chaque fois qu'on lui pose une question. Cela leur causerait un sacré désordre. »

Harry acquiesça. « Alors… On nous mâche le travail pour ce voyage. Et par dessus le marché, nous allons devoir laver le nom de Remus. Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons quelque chose à Azkaban qui prouvera une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cela. »

« Nous devrions dormir. » dit Hermione, après avoir baillé. « Nous devons partir à quatre heures et demie. J'ai déjà échangé nos tours de garde, Harry, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour le quatrième quart. Mariah va le prendre pour toi. »

« Oui, » dit-il, « sauf que je vais quand même avoir à me lever à la même heure. Cela ne fait pas beaucoup de différence. »

« J'ai le troisième quart, » dit Ginny, « alors je pourrai vous dire au revoir à tous les trois. Je finirai tout juste à cette heure là. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Rogue a le troisième quart, comme toi Ginny, alors il voudra probablement que nous nous retrouvions en bas et que nous partions après cela. »

« Draco Malfoy est du second quart, alors il sera déjà de retour à la maison Serpentards à cette heure-là. C'est plus sage. » dit Ginny, l'air rassurée. Ils échangèrent tous quatre un regard. Ils faisaient très attention à ce qu'ils disaient de Draco Malfoy maintenant qu'il avait promis de se comporter davantage comme un Serpentard. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il arrête de faire des croc-en-jambe à Harry dans la grande salle, ou de rire comme un fou quand Harry chantait des airs de Gilbert et Sullivan en histoire de la magie.

« C'est bien, » dit Ron. « Mais… Comment allons-nous expliquer aux autres personnes qui patrouillent que nous partons, élèves ou professeurs ? »

« Bien, nous allons partir avec Sirius, Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore en personne, plus Maggie, qui est aussi enseignante à temps partiel. Nous pourrions dire… » Elle fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira d'une idée. « Vous pourriez dire que vous allez à Bout-du-Lard parce qu'Angelina vient d'avoir les bébés ! Ce sera peut-être même vrai d'ici là. J'espère.3 elle fit la grimace. « Je n'aime pas penser qu'elle pourrait mettre plus de temps pour accoucher… »

Harry lui sourit. « C'est parfait ! D'accord… La couverture est en place. Il est temps que nous allions tous dormir. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver dans le nord. »

Ron embrassa Hermione sur la bouche avant de monter l'escalier des garçons, mais Harry embrassa Ginny sur la joue, se sentant très vulnérable devant Ron. Il pensait d'abord qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, mais il glissa rapidement dans le sommeil, voyant dans ses rêves une forteresse s'élevant au-dessus des eaux froides et noires, et une sentiment d'interdiction flottant sur tout…

xxxxx

A quatre heures, Hermione secouait Harry pour le réveiller. Il s'assit, groggy, et écarta les rideaux de son lit, voyant qu'elle avait déjà réveillé Ron, qui se levait lentement, en gémissant. Ils avaient tous espéré prendre un peu plus de repos après les trois nuits précédentes, aussi, quand tous les trois avaient été dans les donjons à cause de la pleine lune. (Hermione et Ron avaient insisté pour que Harry se joigne à eux, et avaient promis de ne pas se sauter dessus au petit matin.) Ils s'habillèrent chaudement, portant des habits confortables et ne s'embarrassant pas de robes de sorciers. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas grimper au mât de la Patricia s'il portait des habits de sorcier, et si des gens les croisaient à Fraserburgh, ce serait plus facile de se fondre au décor habillés en moldus. Hermione et Ron avaient fait de même. Harry métamorphosa leurs capes pour qu'elles ressemblent à des manteaux.

Quand ils sortirent par le trou du portrait, ils trouvèrent Sirius les attendant avec le professeur MacGonagall, Maggie et Ginny. Tous à part Maggie, qui était aussi habillée pour naviguer, étaient normalement prévus pour être de ce quart. Sirius voulait escorter Harry, Ron et Hermione jusqu'au hall d'entrée, afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'incompréhension et de retards s'ils venaient à croiser d'autres patrouilleurs.

Quand ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée, ils trouvèrent Amelia Tadeo, une sixième année de Serpentard, avec Walter Word et Janet Yeager, tous les deux en sixième année à Serdaigle, attendant que la relève ait lieu à quatre heures trente. Jusque là, les professeur Chourave et Vector s'étaient montrés pour relever Sirius et le professeur MacGonagall, mais seulement Jasmine Peters, Albert Rothchild, (tous deux en cinquième année de Serdaigle) et Mariah Kirkner s'étaient montrés pour relever les élèves. MacGonagall loucha sur le parchemin qu'elle retira de sa robe. « Miss Kirkner… Savez-vous ce qu'est devenu Mr Shire ? Et merci d'avoir pris le quart de Mr Potter, au fait. Il a été appelé ailleurs parce que… » Elle hésita, regarda nerveusement Harry, Ron et Hermione, se tenant près de la grande porte d'entrée ave Sirius, Maggie et Ginny. Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais à la surprise complète de Harry, la voix qui se fit entendre ne fut pas la sienne, mais celle de Severus Rogue.

« … Parce que, » dit une voix retentissante émergeant de l'escalier des donjons « lui, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, entre autres, ont reçu une permission spéciale pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour fêter une naissance. Deux naissances en fait. Mr Weasley est maintenant tonton. » annonça Rogue, s'avançant impérieusement au milieu de ceux rassemblés dans le hall. « Comme l'heure est assez matinale, les professeurs Black, Dougherty et moi-même allons les escorter à Pré-au-Lard. » Harry lui sourit. Rogue avait pensé exactement au même alibi qu'eux. Il aurait du savoir.

Le professeur MacGonagall eut l'air soulagée que Rogue lui ait fourni une excuse. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Je serais moi-même venue, Severus, mais le directeur a été appelé pour affaire au ministère, et je dois assurer son intérim pendant son absence. J'espère pouvoir rendre visite aux anciens élèves de la ma maison quand il reviendra. »

« J'espère bien, Minerva. » dit-il élégamment.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais MacGonagall l'arrêta. « Oh, Severus… N'avez-vous pas vu Mr Shire dans les donjons par hasard ? »

Rogue se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. « Mr Shire ? »

« Edward Shire, sixième année. Serpentard. Il est prévu pour patrouiller pendant ce quart, mais il n'est pas arrivé avec Miss Kirkner, qui remplace Mr Potter. »

« Je prends la place d'Eddy. » fit une voix familière et traînante provenant des escaliers des donjons. Draco Malfoy émergea dans la lumière, son badge de préfet brillant. « Eddy est venu me réveiller… Il a de la fièvre. Il pense qu'il ira voir Mrs Pomfresh demain matin. Il va d'abord essayer de se reposer. Je lui ai dit que je prendrais sa place. »

Harry le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. Disait-il la vérité ? Quand est-ce que Draco Malfoy s'était mis à faire dans l'altruisme ?

« Très bien, Mr Malfoy, » dit impérieusement MacGonagall, « mais Mr Shire devra faire avec moi demain matin. Il ne pourra pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh… elle sera encore à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à demain soir, vraisemblablement. » Elle salua Harry, Ron et Hermione. « Mr Weasley est maintenant tonton, et elle est là-bas pour s'occuper de son neveu et de sa nièce, sans parler de leur mère. »

Draco regarda Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Je vois. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Bien, maintenant ! » fit le professeur Chourave d'une voix endormie. « Commençons avec ce nouveau quart. Le professeur Vector et moi allons partir au deuxième étage. Malfoy, vous et Kirkner prenez l'aile est… »

Comme les patrouilleurs partirent, Harry vit Malfoy regarder par-dessus son épaule comme ils ouvraient la lourde porte d'entrée et se préparaient à partir. Harry et Ginny étaient à l'arrière.

« Pouvez-vous.. Pouvez-vous nous laisser une minute ? » demanda-t-il doucement à Rogue. « Juste pour dire… »

Rogue acquiesça en silence, et Harry croisa le regard de Sirius, se demandant s'il aurait du lui demander à la place. Sirius se détourna, et Harry ne put pas dire ce que cela signifiait.

Quand ils furent seuls dans la hall d'entrée, Harry la prit contre lui, la tenant étroitement et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. « Nous allons les ramener à la maison, Ginny. Je te le promets. » lui chuchota-t-il. Elle acquiesça et tourna la tête, trouvant ses lèvres avec les siennes, tenant sa tête en place en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Oh ho, qu'est-ce donc là ? » fit une voix familière.

Harry leva les yeux et vit Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner entrer dans le hall. Mariah avait l'air d'avoir essayé d'empêcher Draco de revenir. Harry se demanda si Hermione avait dit à Mariah le but de l'échange de quart.

« Nous heu. » hésita Harry.

« Vous quoi ? Vous partez pour Pré-au-Lard pour voir les deux petits derniers braillards Weasley en laissant Ginny derrière ? Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny ne vient pas ? Après tout, elle est tatie aussi, mais tout ce que MacGonagall disait c'était que ton meilleur ami était tonton. » Il croisa les bras, regardant Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux, très suspicieux.

Harry déglutit. Draco marquait un très bon point. Nous avons vraiment manqué cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle ne vient pas ? » dit-il, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Bien, pour commencer, personne n'a dit qu'elle quittait le château, et ensuite, elle n'est pas exactement habillée pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu portes des habits moldus aussi. Pourquoi donc ? »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, déglutissant. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais malheureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse, la porte s'était ouverte derrière lui, les poussant Ginny et lui. C'était Rogue.

« Je pense que vous avez tous deux eu assez de temps pour… » Il se figea quand il vit Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner. « Mr Malfoy. Miss Kirkner. Toujours vigilants, je vois. » dit-il la voix remplie d'ironie. Nous sommes ceux qui devons être vigilants autour de Draco Malfoy pensa Harry.

« J'allais juste dire à Malfoy que la raison pour laquelle Ginny n'allait pas venir avec nous si tôt était qu'elle avait voulu dormir après son quart. Mais comme elle est très excitée à l'idée de voir les bébés, elle aimerait venir avec nous finalement. Elle a juste besoin de quelque chose de chaud pour descendre jusqu'au village… » Il sortit sa baguette et l'orienta vers la robe de Ginny, qui se tourna en un chaud manteau avec un col et des poignets en fourrure de lapin. Elle lui sourit.

« Merci Harry. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à attendre pour voir mon neveu et ma nièce. »

Mariah leur sourit en hésitant, regardant nerveusement Draco du coin de l'œil. « Ramenez des photos. » dit-elle doucement, très vite. Ginny lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien, allons-y ! » dit Harry légèrement trop fort. Quand ils furent dehors, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ron, cependant, fut surpris et énervé de voir Ginny.

« Ginny ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'est pas sensée venir ! » il se tourna vers Sirius. « Dis-moi qu'elle ne vient pas… »

« Calme-toi Ron. » dit rapidement Harry. « Elle ne va pas plus loin que Bout-du-Lard. »

« Bout-du-Lard ! » dit Sirius. « Ca tombe plutôt bien. Nous allons là de toutes façons, comme Dumbledore trouvait pour le mieux d'avoir le point de départ dans le jardin de derrière. »

« Bien, c'est bon. Je dois dire, cependant, que nous n'avions pas très bien réfléchi à cette partie. Si nous tous allions à Bout-du-Lard pour voir les bébés, il semblait logique que Ginny vienne aussi. Malfoy est revenu dans la hall d'entrée et a voulu savoir pourquoi Ginny restait. Ou pourquoi elle ne partait pas. Peu importe. Il a aussi voulu savoir pourquoi je portais des habits moldus, mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. »

Ils se regardèrent tous nerveusement. Finalement, Sirius dit. « Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Le portauloin va s'activer dans une heure. »

Tout les quatre rentrèrent les épaules à cause du vent, et partirent vers le village. Ron avait passé son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, et Harry sur celles de Ginny. On aurait dit que Rogue voulait passer son bras autour de Maggie, mais il ne le fit pas. Sirius marchait devant, les épaules rentrés pour lutter contre le froid.

Quand ils atteignirent Bout-du-Lard, Ginny les fit entrer comme elle connaissait le mot de passe. Quand ils furent tous dans le hall d'entrée, ils furent soudain surpris par Fred bondissant dans les escaliers, avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce donc là ? Nous n'attendions pas déjà des visiteurs. Angelina n'a fait que la moitié du travail, mais nous avons déjà la fille. La petite Rowena Weasley a dit bonjour au monde ! » déclara-t-il. « George est en haut, menaçant de lancer un sort à Madame Pomfresh si elle essaye de la lui enlever des mains une fois de plus. Elle essaye juste de la nettoyer, mais George ne veut pas la lâcher ! » dit-il en souriant.

Ginny frappa des mains avec ravissement. « Oh, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

« Magnifique ! Elle a des cheveux roux-bruns, très frisés, et la peau couleur café avec des tonnes de crème. On peut dire qu'elle va être absolument splendide. Je pense que même Angelina va avoir beaucoup de mal à sortir sa fille des bras de George ! »

Il avait l'ait dopé par les événements, et Harry pouvait dire que Ron rechignait à dire à Fred la raison réelle de la visite.

« Bien, » dit Harry, « en fait, seule Ginny est ici pour vous rendre visite. Le restant d'entre nous… » Il montra de la tête Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Maggie et Sirius, « prends un portauloin pour la côte. Nous allons ramener Percy et les autres. »

Fred se figea, regardant tour à tour tous leurs visages. « Oh mon Dieu. » s'étrangla-t-il, « Le ministère dit… Ils n'envoient personne. Pas encore. Je ne peux pas y croire. Vous y allez vraiment ? » Harry acquiesça. Fred déglutit et regarda ses chaussures. « Bien. » dit-il levant à nouveau les yeux. « Parce que… Pour autant que George et moi lui ayons causé des difficultés depuis que nous sommes nés… Nous avons besoin d'avoir Percy à proximité pour nous tenir en ordre, tu voies ? Et… Et maman… » Harry n'avait jamais vu l'air Fred plus en proie aux émotions. Ginny s'avança et posa sa main sur son bras. Fred passa son bras autour d'elle en disant « Il a toujours été le favori de maman, d'une certaine manière. Oh, elle nous aime tous, on sait. Mais elle et Percy avaient une sorte de… Compréhension. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est mise en colère, en découvrant qu'il avait signé pour devenir un auror sans lui en parler. Si quoique ce soit arrivait à Percy… Je pense que maman… » Il eut l'air très sombre. « Bien, je pense qu'elle ne serait plus la même… »

Ginny acquiesça, le bras de Fred serré autour de ses épaules. Elle regarda Harry. « Ils vont le ramener, Fred. Tu verras. »

Harry déglutit, ne voulant pas la faire mentir. Il acquiesça à tous les deux. « Bien, alors. Dans combien de temps le portauloin prends effet Sirius ? »

Sirius regarda sa montre. « Dix minutes. Fred et Ginny, vous feriez mieux de rester dedans. Nous ne voulons pas que l'un d'entre vous soit pris dans notre sillage. Vous pourriez atterrir de l'autre côté du pays. »

« J'aimerais monter voir la petite Rowena de toutes façons. » dit doucement Ginny. Elle leur sourit à tous maintenant, pas simplement à Harry, puis s'avança vers Maggie et lança ses bras autour d'elle. « Bonne chance. » chuchota-t-elle à sa sœur. Elle se tourna vers Ron et le serra brusquement contre lui. Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux qui brillaient.

« Nous le ramènerons, Ginny, tu verras. » lui dit-il, sa mâchoire très contractée, comme si serrer les dents allait l'aider à contrôler ses émotions.

Ginny prit ensuite Hermione dans ses bras, et même Sirius. Elle surprit complètement Rogue en lui donnant une accolade, rapide et silencieuse, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il la surprit et la tirant vers la salle à manger, disant par-dessus son épaule « Cela ne prendra qu'une minute ! » avant de fermer la porte. Il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ce qu'il devait faire devant tous les autres. Il la prit immédiatement contre lui et réclama ses lèvres, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et approfondissant le baiser, sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble et qu'il pense très probable qu'elle tombe par terre s'il la laissait partir. Il rompit lentement le baiser, et pressa ses lèvres contre son front. « Oh, Ginny. » souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

« Tu as peur. » dit-elle simplement, en chuchotant. Il acquiesça.

« Revenir là-bas… J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser… mais on doit le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là-bas. » Il encadra son visage de ses mains. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Deux choses en fait. » Il passa sa main dans sa manche et en retira Sandy, la tendant à Ginny. « Je n'ose pas la prendre avec moi. Je vais probablement devoir transplaner à un moment ou un autre. » Il s'adressa à Sandy. « Désolé, Sandy. » lui siffla-t-il. « Ginny prendra bien soin de toi. »

« Je sais, Harry Potter. Bonne chance. »

Il sourit tristement. « Merci. J'en aurais probablement besoin. » Puis il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et sorti l'amulette argentée du basilik, regardant à nouveau Ginny. « Je sais que la dernière fois que tu la portais, tu m'as vu avec… avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et je n'ai voulu te faire te sentir violée en portant quand nous… nous n'étions pas tout à fait ensemble. Mais je veux que tu l'aies pendant que je ne suis pas là, afin que tu saches que je vais bien. » Il avait déjà réparé la chaîne, qu'elle avait cassée quand elle l'avait arrachée de son cou en le voyant avec Mariah. Il la passa par-dessus sa tête et dégagea ses cheveux pour qu'elle repose sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda l'amulette, puis Harry.

« Et si elle me montre que… Que quelque chose de terrible t'es arrivé ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il posa son doigt sous son menton. « Alors tu n'auras pas à attendre et à te demander. » dit-il doucement, espérant que cela n'arriverait pas.

« Oh, comme j'aimerais venir ! » dit-elle soudain, serrant l'amulette. « Mais… Mais je ne connais rien à la navigation, comme Maggie, le professeur Rogue et son oncle… Et toi. Je ne sais pas transplaner, ni me transformer en animal à volonté comme toi Hermione et Sirius. Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, comme Ron, avec toutes les capacités que cela lui donné. Je suis totalement inutile par rapport à eux, n'est-ce pas ? » sanglota-t-elle. Il la tint serrée contre lui, la berçant.

« Pas du tout inutile. Et tu es fabuleuse en duel. C'est juste que, oui, nous avons besoin de personnes qui peuvent faire certaines choses, c'est vrai… » Il était complètement perdu n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire pour la réconforter. Il se décida à l'embrasser doucement, et se tourna pour rouvrir la porte du hall d'entrée. Elle mit sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

« Quoi ? » Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas manquer le portauloin.

« Je… Je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Et ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils et le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh. »

La signification de ce qu'elle disait le saisit finalement, et il l'attira à lui pour une autre embrassade. Il était conscient de manière aiguë cette fois de son corps pressé contre le sien, sous le manteau qu'il avait conjuré à partir de sa robe, et de ses doigts parcourant avec légèreté son cou, du goût de menthe dans sa bouche qui lui donnait une haleine fraîche, malgré le fait qu'elle était aussi chaude que l'enfer. Il dut essayer très fort pour se séparer d'elle, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Je voulais te donner une incitation à revenir. » dit-elle virant au rose. Il avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« C'est une sacré incitation. Ne t'inquiète pas… J'avais déjà l'intention de revenir. Mais maintenant… » Il l'embrassa encore rapidement, souriant, et finalement, ils retournèrent tous deux dans le hall.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte de derrière avec Fred pour les voir partir. Une fois qu'ils se tinrent tous dehors dans le jardin, Sirius sortit ce qui ressemblait à une pelle d'enfant, pour jouer dans le sable à la plage. Les cinq autres sortirent leurs mains pour la toucher. Harry regardait vers la porte de derrière de la maison, voyant Ginny dans le cadre de la fenêtre, sa main droite pressée contre la vitre, et la gauche tenant l'amulette. La dernière chose que Harry vit avant d'être projeté à travers l'espace fut Ginny lui disant sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime ». Puis le crochet le tira derrière son nombril avec les autres, et Bout-du-Lard avait disparu.

Ils se posèrent avec un bruit sourd sur le toit du musée des phares écossais, comme il l'avait recommandé. C'était juste comme il se souvenait, seulement un peu plus froid et venteux, comme c'était un bon mois plus tôt que ce qu'il s'était échappé de prison. Ou était-ce deux mois plus tôt ? Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, Harry s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit, regardant la mer par-dessus le mur, comme il l'avait fait quand il avait volé jusqu'ici depuis Azkaban, il y a moins d'un an, dans son autre vie. Les autres brossaient leurs habits et essayaient de retrouver leurs possessions. Il se tourna pour regarder Ron et Hermione, leur faisant un sourire triste. « C'était le premier endroit où je me suis tenu en tant qu'homme libre après m'être échappé. » leur dit-il. Ils essayèrent de lui rendre un sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il savait qu'ils n'aimaient pas penser à lui étant en prison. Il se tourna pour voir ce que Maggie, Rogue et Sirius allaient faire.

Il arrêta très rapidement de sourire. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Maggie. Ses yeux étaient vacants et écartillés, et elle s'était effondrée sur le sol de pierre. Elle regardait derrière eux le ciel couvert de nuages, et quand elle commença à parler, c'était de la même voix inquiétante et profonde que Trelawney avait prise quand elle avait dit à Harry que Peter Pettigrew allait retourner à son maître…

« Vous sauveteurs des Guerriers de Lumière,

Soyez prévenus que le chagrin devant dort.

Certains retenus par de puissants murs de pierres,

D'autres sont d'ores et déjà parmi les morts.

Leurs corps encore intact, mais leur esprit absent,

Erreront les autres, victimes du néant.

L'avant-garde d'un monde nouveau trouverez

A l'intérieur de l'île fortifiée.

Les Sans-Espoirs sur cette terre marcheront

Et le bonheur et la joie ce monde fuiront

Jusqu'à ce que le Lion leur trouve bon port,

Où le jour et la nuit doivent être d'accord. »

Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et elle se raidit complètement, de telle sorte que Sirius et Rogue durent l'attraper pour l'empêcher de se cogner la tête. Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule. Une autre prophétie. Malédiction. Il déglutit, regardant Ron et Hermione. « Et maintenant ? »

« Enervatus ! » dit Rogue, passant sa baguette au-dessus de Maggie, qui se rassit lentement maintenant, sa main sur sa poitrine comme elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Sirius regarda Harry. « Nous devons descendre de ce toit, afin de pouvoir retrouver le professeur Dumbledore et Duncan MacDermid sur la plage. » dit-il, sa voix tremblant.

« Mais… Mais ce qu'elle a dit… » bafouilla Harry. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

Rogue le regarda. « J'ai entendu. Je pense m'en souvenir. Attendez… » Il sortit sa baguette, et en un instant, il avait conjuré un parchemin. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et marmonna quelque chose, puis il murmura quelque chose en direction du parchemin. Harry vit une écriture y apparaître dessus, et quand Rogue eut rangé sa baguette, il tendit le parchemin à Harry. Ron et Hermione se penchèrent pour le lire aussi.

« Leurs corps encore intact, mais leur esprit absent,… Oh mon Dieu, tu pense que cela signifie… » s'étrangla Hermione, incapable de continuer.

Harry acquiesça, lançant un regard inquiet à Sirius, qui aurait lui-même été un 'esprit absent' si Cornelius Fudge avait réussi. « C'est possible. Mais qu'est-ce que le dernier passage signifie ? Jusqu'à ce que le Lion leur trouve bon port, Où le jour et la nuit doivent être d'accord. »

« Je ne voie pas non plus. » dit Hermione.

« Tu penses que c'est… Moi ? Le Lion ? Comme… Comme dans la prophétie de Trelawney ? »

« Ce que cela signifie, » dit sèchement Rogue, aidant Maggie à se relever, « c'est que nous perdons notre temps. Nous devons retrouver le directeur. »

Harry se renfrogna. Il voulait vraiment comprendre ce que Maggie venait de dire. Elle s'appuyait sur Rogue, l'air encore un peu faible. Harry espérait qu'elle pourrait aider à bord du Patricia.

Ron s'avança vers Rogue et lui prit sa grande sœur. Il la souleva avec aisance et bondit sur le mur, puis au sol. Harry le regarda se poser, pliant les genoux. C'était un bond qui aurait pu briser les jambes d'un autre homme, mais Ron le faisait comme on saute un muret dans un jardin. Puis il vit Ron sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort sur Maggie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle sembla bien plus en forme après cela. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à Ste Mangouste, pensa Harry. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius qui hocha la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les quatre avaient rejoint Ron et Maggie près du musée, en transplanant.

Sirius et Rogue marchaient devant. Ron avançait avec le bras autour de sa sœur et Harry et Hermione marchaient côte à côte, fermant la troupe. Hermione déchiffrait le parchemin avec les paroles que Maggie avait dites à la claire lumière provenant du phare.

« L'avant-garde d'un monde nouveau trouverez… Une avant-garde ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ah ! Vous voilà tous ! » dit Albus Dumbledore quand ils eurent parcouru à peine plus de chemin. Il émergea de derrière un assez gros tas de rochers, où il s'était de toute évidence assis sur le sol. Il tenait, très soigneusement, ce qui ressemblait à une maquette de deux pieds du Patricia. Duncan MacDermid était avec lui, habillé pour naviguer, et à la surprise de Harry, il y avait aussi Aberforth Dumbledore, dont la présence était inattendue. Puis derrière Aberforth, une autre silhouette émergea.

« Sam ! » fit Harry, choqué.

C'était effectivement Sam Bell, l'air assez pâle et angoissé à la lueur du phare, ses lèvres fines. « Salut Harry. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il avait la gorge très serrée. « J'ai parlé à Dick… Aberforth je veux dire… et l'ai convaincu de me laisser venir. Je… Je devais venir. » dit-il.

Harry lui serra la main, ses yeux lui piquant. « Je suis content que tu sois là, » mentit-il. « Katie sera contente aussi. » ajouta-t-il, espérant qu'il avait l'air plus optimiste sur l'issue de leur excursion qu'il ne l'était. Même si elle allait bien, Katie serait probablement horrifiée par la présence de son père. En fait, Harry était plus qu'un peu inquiet qu'il se joigne à eux. Il ne restait à Sam que si peu de magie. Ginny aurait pu venir à ce rythme pensa-t-il. Avec ses capacités en duel, elle aurait été plus utile qu'un père anéanti qui ne pouvait pas faire de magie.

Dumbledore était le seul parmi eux à porter une robe de sorcier. Sam, comme Aberforth et Duncan MacDermid, était habillé en tenue moldue pour naviguer, bien que Harry ne sache pas s'il avait une expérience de la mer. Dumbledore fit un signe de la tête à Sirius maintenant. Ce dernier lui prit le navire rétréci et alla jusqu'au bord de l'eau avec. Il le plaça dans l'eau, puis se changea brusquement en chien, entrant dans l'eau, poussant le navire vers le large avec son nez. Après un petit moment, Harry put voir que Sirius devait nager pour continuer à pousser le bateau dans des eaux assez profondes. Il y avait des bouées indiquant la localisation des bas-fonds, et Sirius venait juste de les dépasser. Ils ne voulaient pas que la quille s'échoue dès que le bateau reprendrait sa taille. De ce que Harry pouvait dire, Sirius avait passé une bouée signalant trois brasses. Finalement, Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue.

Qu'en penses-tu, Severus ? » Harry vit Rogue acquiescer, et Dumbledore sortit sa baguette, la dirigeant vers le bateau. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu Dumbledore faire beaucoup de magie avec sa baguette. Souvent il claquait simplement les doigts ou tapait dans ses mains. Maintenant, il se concentrait plus fort que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, sa mâchoire contractée et une lumière inquiétante au fond des yeux. Harry n'entendit pas l'incantation, s'il y en eut une, mais soudain, un rayon de lumière rectiligne qui semblait être de toutes les couleurs du spectre à la fois s'échappa de la baguette de Dumbledore, et le bateau commença à gonfler et à s'étirer jusqu'à ce que le Patricia, grandeur nature, se retrouve devant eux, ses gigantesques mâts s'élançant vers le ciel précédant l'aube, ses lignes adorables autant à couper le souffle que dans le souvenir de Harry, les bois vernis et le métal brillant réfléchissant la lanterne du phare.

Sirius avait nagé en direction de la berge, encore sous sa forme de chien, pour se sortir de là pendant le sort de Dumbledore. Dès que le navire flotta sur l'eau de sa pleine taille, les crêtes blanches des vagues clapotant contre la coque, Sirius nagea à nouveau en direction du bateau et reprit brusquement forme humaine juste au moment où il atteignait l'échelle de corde qui avait été laissée suspendue là à dessein. Ils attendirent tous patiemment qu'il grimpe et passe par-dessus la barrière, bien que cela semble prendre une éternité. Mais ensuite, ils virent qu'il avait des difficultés à mettre l'annexe à l'eau pour emmener le restant d'entre eux à bord.

« Pourquoi ne prendrais-je pas Maggie sur moi, capitaine ? » demanda Harry à Rogue, qui eut l'air surpris un instant que Harry l'appelle ainsi. « C'est la plus légère des marins expérimentés. Nous pourrions aider Sirius. En pus, il aurait dû mouiller l'ancre en premier. A ce rythme, le Patricia va partir avec la marée. »

Rogue regarda vers la navire, son visage se tordant. « Faites. » fut tout ce qu'il dit, mais sa voix était remplie de mépris pour l'inexpérience de Sirius.

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant le changement le parcourir, la douleur tordante jusqu'aux os arrivant très vite et puis se dissipant comme ses pattes touchaient le sable glacé. Il entendit des cris d'exclamation et leva les yeux, réalisant soudain que ni Sam Bell, ni Duncan MacDermid ou Aberforth Dumbledore ne savaient qu'il était un animagus griffon d'or. Le directeur leur expliqua comme Maggie approchait en hésitant et que Hermione lui donnait quelques indications sur comment se tenir. Quand les jambes de Maggie serrèrent douloureusement ses côté et que ses doigts furent enfouis dans sa crinière, le tissus de son manteau grattant son dos, il étendit ses ailes et bondit dans l'air froid au-dessus de la plage de Fraserburgh.

Il prit de l'altitude un moment, dépassant le Patricia, puis il vira dans le ciel, revenant en descendant en spirale jusque sur le pont propre astiqué où Sirius se débattait encore avec l'annexe. Sirius ne s'était encore pas séché après son bain, et il frissonnait et était trempé dans les embruns que le vent faisait passer au-dessus du pont, ses doigt manipulant sans efficacité les bouts détrempés. Harry attendit que Maggie redescende pour reprendre forme humaine. Elle courrait déjà en direction de l'ancre. Harry décidé de remplacer Sirius pour mettre à l'eau la chaloupe, lui suggérant de se sécher. Grâce à Maggie, la chaîne de l'ancre était bientôt libérée et le Patricia fermement en place. Harry descendit l'annexe dans l'eau froide et appela Maggie. « Je reviens. Reste ici et commence et à vérifier les voiles. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. »

« Non, effectivement. » fit soudain la voix de Rogue derrière lui. Harry se retourna. Rogue, Aberforth, Hermione, MacDermid et Dumbledore venaient de transplaner sur le navire. Seuls Ron et Sam étaient encore sur la berge. Harry grimaça. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il aurait dû y avoir plusieurs voyages comme il avait déjà amené Maggie et que Ron et Sam étaient les seuls qui ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Il descendit la même échelle de corde que Sirius avait gravie, et quand il fut dans l'annexe, il mit les rames en position et attendit pendant que Rogue détachait l'amarre et la lui lançait. Le petit canot tanguait violemment dans l'eau hivernale, à laquelle Harry n'était pas habitué. Naviguer dans le Fjord de Clyde n'était pas exactement comme dans les Caraïbes, mais en été, c'était nettement plus chaud que la côte nord-est de l'Écosse en hiver. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier la première fois que l'eau glacée le mouilla à travers son pantalon, et il rama, déterminé à revenir sur le pont du Patricia aussi tôt que possible. Il ne pouvait déjà presque plus sentir ses mains sur les rames juste quelques instants après être parti pour le rivage.

Sur le chemin du retour, il laissa Ron ramer, comme ce dernier avait remarqué à raison qu'il irait plus vite. Harry n'avait pas discuté cela. Il sentait ses épaules contractées , et il n'avait pas particulièrement aimé marché dans l'eau froide pour tirer jusqu'au sol la canot afin que Ron et Sam puissent y monter. Harry s'assit à la poupe cette fois, Sam à côté de lui, avec l'air le pire que Harry lui avait jamais vu. Il se souvint de Sam lui disant qu'il avait tué sa femme pour protéger Katie, et qu'il était allé en prison pour dix ans à cause de cela, même si Aberforth avait fortement sous-entendu qu'il aurait pu éviter cela s'il avait vraiment voulu. Maintenant, il allait chercher sa fille, la fille qu'il n'avait pas vu entre deux et douze ans parce qu'il était là où elle était maintenant, à Azkaban.

Une fois qu'ils furent à bord, Harry attendit l'ordre de lever l'ancre, mais à la place, Rogue garda sa main sur la barre, regardant Dumbledore avec insistance. Ce dernier leva à nouveau sa baguette, cet éclat sérieux dans ses yeux bleus, et il cria maintenant d'une voix lente et retentissante « Navis omnis obscuro ! »

Harry vit le navire, et en fait toutes les personnes dessus (y compris lui) briller d'un étrange effet arc-en-ciel pendant un bref instant. Il se sentit distinctement bizarre, et Rogue commença à aboyer des ordres auxquels Harry, Maggie et Duncan MacDermid se précipitèrent d'obéir. Quand le navire avait retrouvé sa taille normale, il faisait face au sud, alors la première chose qu'ils durent faire après avoir levé l'ancre fut de hisser les voiles et de la mettre en route. Bientôt, le Patricia fendait les eaux glaciales du nord, ses voiles gonflées par le vent hivernal, en route pour la forteresse d'Azkaban.

xxxxx


	48. Chap 23

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-trois

Pénitencier.

Du chemin de ronde de la rotonde du Pénitencier de l'Eastern State à Philadelphie, on peut voir la totalité des onze acres de l'établissement abandonné… Il fut un temps où cette prison était le bâtiment le plus grand et le plus cher d'Amérique. Il attirait des visiteurs du monde entier pour voir son système pénal et son architecture ; qui ont tous deux influencé les prisons du monde entier pendant le siècle qui a suivi… L'apparence extérieure devait être « un indicateur peu réjouissant de la misère qui attends les malheureux qui y rentrent »… Les Quakers pensaient naïvement que la conscience d'un détenu, en lui laissant assez de temps seul, le rendrait pénitent (d'où le mot de pénitencier)… Les détenus n'étaient pas autorisés à communiquer les uns avec les autres, où à se réunir pour aucune chose, pas même pour les services religieux. Des ministres du culte sermonnaient les détenus en marchant dans la prison, leurs voix résonnaient à travers les blocs de cellules… Les détenus n'étaient pas autorisés à chanter, siffler, recevoir des visiteurs, lire un journal, ou entendre parler d'aucune source du monde extérieur. A Eastern State, on allait dans une cellule et on y restait. On ne voyait personnes à part un garde, et on ne parlait à personne.

Mike Walsh/"Black Hoods and Iron Gags: The Quaker Experiment at Eastern State Penitentiary in Philadelphia"

ils se furent assez éloignés de la terre pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une mince ligne à l'horizon, et que le ciel commence à s'éclaircir à l'est, Harry regarda le visage de Rogue. Il était debout à côté de Harry, regardant droit devant les eaux sombres qui filaient rapidement vers eux. Sa mâchoire était contractée. Harry pouvait dire qu'il était soucieux. « Y a-t-il un problème, Capitaine ? » demanda-t-il essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Rogue secoua la tête. « Nous la trouverons. Elle peut-être incartable, mais nous la trouverons. » Sa mâchoire était serrée, et il avait dans ses yeux sombres cet air si déterminé que Harry connaissait si bien.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. « Si je puis me permettre… Peut-être qu'un peu de reconnaissance est nécessaire ? Nous pourrions nous arrêter et me laisser voler, pour essayer de déterminer quelle devrait être notre direction. »

Rogue eut l'air pensif un moment. Dumbledore se tenait à proximité et Rogue lui lança un regard interrogateur, sachant, tout comme Harry, qu'il avait entendu leur conversation. Il ne semblait pas à Harry que Rogue ait reçu une réponse, mais il hocha la tête comme si. Puis il donna l'ordre à son oncle de mouiller l'ancre et celle-ci s'enfonça dans les profondeurs, qui semblaient être très profondes à cet endroit. Duncan MacDermid se tenait à son poste, attendant, laissant la chaîne filer encore et encore. Finalement, l'ancre s'arrima et le balancement du pont changea subtilement en réponse. Rogue regarda Harry et hocha la tête. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, les ouvrant quand le changement fut complet et que ses pattes aient touchées le pont. Face au vent, il s'élança de quelques pas et bondit dans les airs, ses ailes cherchant à toucher les deux horizons. Il grimpa de plus en plus haut, montant en tournant et prenant une direction vers le nord, l'air glacial perforant douloureusement ses poumons comme il battait des ailes. Bientôt, les vagues furent très loin en dessous de lui, et le soleil levant enflamma les nuages qui filaient à l'est, au bout de son aile droite.

Il n'avait jamais volé dans un ciel comme celui-là avant, et il eut beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation de simplement le contempler. Il se rappela qu'il avait un travail à faire, et il continua à voler, de plus en plus haut, essayant d'avoir la meilleure vue possible sur la mer en dessous de lui. Les vagues étaient très petites et fines à cette altitude, et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème à retrouver sa route jusqu'au Patricia. L'idée était sensé être de limiter son vol en ayant le navire à proximité.

A la longue, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus voir ce qui était en-dessous à cause d'une épaisse couche de nuages qui semblait descendre encore et encore. Il regarda sur sa droite et essaya d'évaluer sa position par rapport au soleil. Descendant en une spirale serrée, sachant qu'il pourrait avoir à redresser rapidement pour éviter de se poser dans l'eau glacée, il traversa finalement la barrière nuageuse.

Azkaban.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait été si brumeuse. Est-ce que c'était les mangemorts qui avaient fait cela ? Il commença à se poser sur un rocher saillant qui était très haut, puis il réfléchit un peu mieux et vola jusqu'à un plateau qui lui semblait familier. Dès qui se fut posé, il sut où il était.

C'est de là d'où j'ai décollé quand je me suis échappé.

Il avait le cœur dans la gorge lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face au passage creusé dans le roc qui conduisait au couloir contenant sa cellule. Comme il s'en souvenait, il n'y avait pas de porte protégeant ce couloir, comme s'échapper n'était pas considéré comme une possibilité, habituellement, et que les détraqueurs n'avaient pas besoin d'être abrités des éléments. Harry sortit sa baguette, se préparant à un autre style de froid… Le froid que les détraqueurs lui envoyaient jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme quand ils se rapprochaient trop de lui. Il se rappela que Ginny était allée voir Madame Pomfresh, et il sut qu'il pourrait probablement conjurer un Patronus extrêmement puissant avec cette pensée particulièrement heureuse. Pourtant, le seul fait de penser aux détraqueurs lui portait quelque peu sur les nerfs. Cela faisait longtemps. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, son cœur semblait battre deux fois plus vite.

A l'intérieur, c'était sombre et silencieux. Même le bruit des vagues se brisant violemment sur les rochers n'était qu'un lointain soupir. Il trouva la porte de son ancienne cellule ouverte, et il se tint là, fixant les murs dénués et le sol, la paillasse dure. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps là, mais c'était là où il avait été quand il avait lu la lettre de son beau-père lui disant que Ginny et sa sœur étaient mortes, et que son frère restant avait perdu l'esprit. C'était là où il s'était tenu quand il avait décidé une bonne fois pour toutes, quoiqu'il en coûte, de rétablir le cours du temps.

Il n'entra pas complètement dans la cellule, mais revint dans le couloir, essayant de voir dans les profondeurs obscures de la prison, qui n'avaient jamais été proprement éclairées parce que les détraqueurs étaient aveugles, et que les prisonniers ne méritaient pas de voir… Et ne se souciaient plus de cela non plus, après assez de temps à Azkaban. Il ne sentait pas encore le froid des détraqueurs, mais il ne voyait pas non plus de prisonniers. Ni d'aurors.

Comme il passait les cellules vides les unes après les autres, les portes s'ouvrant, il se retrouva encore avec l'envie irrépressible de chanter une des chansons de Buttercup, pour remplir le silence inquiétant. Il céda finalement à cette impulsion, un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

_Things are seldom what they seem,_

_skim milk masquerades as cream._

_Highlows pass as patent leathers,_

_jackdaws strut in peacock's feathers... _

Sa voix résonnait dans les couloirs de pierre d'une manière satisfaisante, mais bien qu'il n'y ait aucune menace évidente et immédiate pour Harry, il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas une chose raisonnable à faire. Il arrêta de sourire en pensant à cela. Cela voulait dire que les détraqueurs était probablement ailleurs, répandant le chaos. Cela signifiait que les prisonniers étaient tous libres, et il ne pensait pas que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient comme Sam ou Sirius, basiquement bien-intentionné et pas vraiment enclins à une vie de criminel. Et ce que cela signifiait en ce qui concernait les aurors… Il ne savait pas.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » fit une voix quand Harry arrêta de chanter. Harry déglutit, allumant sa baguette. « Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu nous chercher ? » fit la voix d'homme, se terminant par un sanglot étranglé. Harry essaya de la suivre, mais c'était difficile car les couloirs de pierre magiquement découpés dans le rocher de l'île faisaient rebondir le son de manières étranges.

« Dites encore quelque chose ! » cria Harry dans le couloir. « Je ne peux pas dire où vous êtes ! »

L'homme sanglotait simplement maintenant, et ce n'était d'aucune aide. Harry savait aussi qu'il devait revenir au Patricia afin de pouvoir apporter l'aide des autres. « Qui êtes-vous ? » cria-t-il maintenant. Après une demi-minute de sanglots continus, l'homme se rassembla assez pour répondre.

« James Edmundson. Jim. Auror. » ajouta-t-il, sa voix se brisant. Harry déglutit.

« Mon… Mon père s'appelait James aussi. » lui cria Harry. « Écoutez… Je suis avec quelques autres personnes. Je suis en reconnaissance. Je dois repartir pour les amener ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Nous allons tous vous ramener à terre. »

Mais l'homme s'était remis à sangloter, et Harry se retourna et courut le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dehors. Une lumière blanche commençait à illuminer la brume qui entourait Azkaban comme le soleil montait, et la brillance qui en résultait était aveuglante. Il éteignit sa baguette et la rangea avant de reprendre sa forme de griffon d'or, bondissant dans les nuées , battant vigoureusement des ailes jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait finalement traversée et vole à nouveau au-dessus d'une mer sombre comme l'acier.

Il espérait qu'il volait dans la bonne direction, mais alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il aurait du voir le Patricia et qu'il ne le voyait pas, il commença à paniquer. « Ne panique pas, ne panique pas. » se dit-il, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était haut au-dessus de la mer du Nord et devrait voler pendant des miles et des miles avant de pouvoir se poser s'il avait perdu la trace de l'endroit où se trouvait le Patricia.

Finalement, à sa surprise, il vit un point se déplacer dans le ciel, loin devant lui. Le point semblait se déplacer délibérément en cercles. Il avait une drôle de forme pour un oiseau, et se comportait encore plus étrangement pour un oiseau, selon Harry, comme il se rapprochait. Il réalisa qu'il y avait une très bonne raison à tout cela.

Ce n'était pas un oiseau, mais Sirius volant en cercles au-dessus de Buck. Harry reconnut immédiatement le griffon et il souhaita pouvoir parler sous sa forme de griffon. Sirius lui fit signe de le suivre quand il le vit, et il orienta Buck vers le bas, descendant en spirale très rapidement. Harry hésita seulement un instant avant de faire de même, bien qu'il commence à se sentir très nerveux comme il voyait la mer approcher de plus en plus vite…

Presque avant qu'il ait pu se préparer, il vit le pont du Patricia arriver droit sur lui, et il put se poser en pliant les pattes, pour éviter de se faire mal, mais seulement de justesse. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et il reprit immédiatement forme humaine, tenté d'embrasser le pont ciré.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé… ? »

Les autres se tenaient là, le regardant en hésitant. Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se redresser. « J'ai peur que ce soit mon sort de camouflage, Harry. Ou plutôt, c'est un sort de métamorphose. Ma spécialité. Quelque chose que j'ai pris grand soin à cacher sur mes cartes de chocogrenouilles est le fait que je suis le meilleur expert mondial dans la métamorphose caméléon. »

« LA métamorphose caméléon ? » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Métamorphoser n'importe quoi… Des objets, des gens, de grands navires, même moi-même, afin qu'il semble se fondre dans son environnement, le rendant invisible dans la pratique. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « C'est comme cela que vous avez fait ! C'était une métamorphose ! »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas une métamorphose facile que celle-là. Elle peut être particulièrement difficile, spécialement lorsque l'on se lance le sort dessus et que l'on prévoie de se déplacer dans des terrains variés. Le sort doit être lancé pour pouvoir ajuster constamment l'apparence individuelle aux environs… »

« Alors… C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu voir le navire jusqu'à ce que je m'écrase pratiquement sur le pont ? » dit Harry en riant.

Dumbledore acquiesça, souriant. « Je trouve cela mieux ainsi. »

« Bien, » dit Harry, se traînant vers une corde enroulée et l'utilisant comme une chaise improvisée, « je ne pense pas que nous en aurons besoin après tout. La seule personne avec laquelle je suis rentré en contact était un auror. Les détraqueurs et les prisonniers semblent être partis. Et l'auror n'avait pas l'air franchement en forme. » Il s'adressa à Rogue. Je pense que nous devrions changer de cap, capitaine, et filer au nord-nord-ouest. Nous sommes partis un peu trop à l'est. Et ce sera encore dur à trouver… C'est complètement masqué par une brume blanche. Mais nous devrions nous en rapprocher, et si nous n'arrivons pas à la trouver, je pourrai repartir en reconnaissance. »

Rogue acquiesça et aboya ses ordres à son oncle et Maggie, qui obéirent avec clair « Oui Capitaine. » chacun.

Harry alla se tenir à la proue, regardant la mer à l'air solide se séparer de chaque côté de la coque élancée du Patricia. Ron et Hermione vinrent se tenir de part et d'autre de lui, Ron aidant Hermione à traverser le pont d'une manière hésitante, comme elle n'avait pas encore le pied marin. Ses meilleurs amis regardèrent en silence, lui tenant compagne sans rien demander. Ron mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, comme ils regardaient la mer, les embruns salés piquant leurs visages, et Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule et il passa son bras autour d'elle. Ensemble, ils regardèrent approcher la montagne de brume qui cachait la forteresse d'Azkaban.

Ils mouillèrent l'ancre à une courte distance, et Dumbledore s'avança, sa baguette à nouveau en main. « Bien, » dit-il, d'une manière très professionnelle. « révélons notre but. » Il pointa sa baguette vers la brume, et elle se dissipa lentement, révélant les formes rocheuse d'Azkaban, s'élevant de la mer glacée, d'énormes vagues se brisant en écume blanche sur les côtes est et ouest.

Hermione s'exclama et la prise de Ron sur l'épaule de Harry se resserra douloureusement. Harry déglutit, se souvenant s'en être approché dans un petit bateau avec les aurors qui l'avaient accompagné en prison. Il se tourna, se demandant si Sam allait bien, mais il ne vit ni Sam, ni Aberforth. Il se tourna vers Sirius, debout à côté de Dumbledore, caressant le flanc de Buck d'une main ferme.

« Où est Sam ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Aberforth et lui sont dessous. » lui dit Sirius. « J'ai oublié que quand tu travaillais pour lui, on l'appelait Dick. Sam continue à l'appeler ainsi. »

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers les cabines. Ouvrant la trappe avec précaution, à cause du roulis du navire, il descendit au carré où Sam et Aberforth était assis à table, prenant du thé (ou du moins, Harry pensait que c'était du thé).

« Oh, Dick, Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je la perds… » sanglotait Sam. Harry n'eut pas à deviner de qui il parlait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous y sommes. J'ai déjà découvert que les détraqueurs sont partis. Les prisonniers aussi. Il semble qu'il ne reste que les aurors. Nous allons commencer à les sortir de là. »

Sam le regarda avec des yeux hantés, et Harry eut un aperçu de ce à quoi il avait pu ressembler pendant chaque minute des dix années qu'il avait passées à Azkaban. Sam acquiesça en silence, ses yeux ronds et sa bouche fermée, et Aberforth hocha la tête, ses lèvres droites lui donnant un air grave.

« Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas là tous les deux jusqu'à ce que nous ramenions le premier groupe ? Cela va probablement demander de nombreux voyages. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, Aberforth parla doucement, disant simplement « Merci Harry. »

Le clapot des vagues contre la coque était plus fort à l'intérieur que sur le pont, et Harry remonta rapidement, content de sortir de cet espace clos. Quand sa famille avait été sur le Patricia dans son autre vie, c'était habituellement sa mère qui était dedans, avec les jumeaux, tandis que Jamie, lui et son beau-père et oncle Duncan étaient dehors, occupés aux tâches de navigation. Harry n'aimait jamais descendre à l'intérieur quand il pouvait. Il préférait de loin être sur le pont. L'été de ses treize ans, il avait même dormi sur le pont plutôt que dans les cabines.

Dumbledore annula le sort de métamorphose caméléon sur le navire, afin qu'ils n'aient pas de problème à retrouver leur route, et Harry apprit bientôt que Buck et trois autres hippogriffes avaient été métamorphosés en souris, que Dumbledore avait portées dans ses poches. Harry était de plus en plus d'avis qu'il n'y avait de discipline magique plus utile que la métamorphose, mais il n'osait pas dire cela avec son maître de potions à proximité. Quand les autres hippogriffes furent rendus à leur taille, le pont était un pont encombré. Ron en prit un, Hermione un autre, et Dumbledore prit le troisième. Rogue, son oncle et Maggie resteraient pour s'occuper du navire, et Aberforth tiendrait compagnie à Sam à l'intérieur, puis s'occuperait des aurors secourus quand ils les ramèneraient.

Harry reprit sa forme de griffon, décollant et se dirigeant vers Azkaban. Les quatre hippogriffes décollèrent juste après, le flanquant, deux de chaque côté. Les cinq créatures magiques battaient leurs ailes dans l'air froid, en mission. Harry se posa sur le plateau en premier, puis se changea rapidement et se poussa pour faire de la place aux autres. Sirius et Buck savaient communiquer sans problème. Il n'y avait besoin que d'un regard, et Dumbledore dit doucement quelque chose aux trois autres qui les fit se tenir tranquille et attendre pendant que tous les cinq entraient dans le couloir pour commencer à chercher les aurors.

Harry leur montra brièvement sa cellule. Il put voir des larmes dans les yeux de Ron et d'Hermione comme ils parcoururent du regard la petite pièce. Harry pensa possible que sa salle de bain du château d'Ascog soit plus grande. « J'ai entendu un homme m'appeler, mais je ne pouvais pas dire où il était. Je pense que nous allons devoir vérifier toutes les cellules une à une. »

Ils acquiescèrent, et après avoir allumé leurs baguettes, ils commencèrent à descendre rapidement les couloirs, trouvant finalement l'auror nommé James Edmundson tout au bout, dans la dernière cellule avant l'escalier conduisant au niveau suivant. Il n'était pas seul, à la surprise de Harry, mais avec un autre homme assis dans un coin, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, les yeux fixes. Edmundson eut des problèmes à se lever. Ron l'aida à se redresser, et Harry lui serra la main.

« Bonjour Jim », dit-il, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à cet homme qui avait sangloté plus tôt. « Je vous ai dit que j'amenais de l'aide. »

L'homme se serait effondré sur le sol si Ron ne l'avait pas soutenu quand il regarda la cicatrice de Harry. « Mais… Mais vous êtes… Vous êtes Harry Potter ! » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Harry lui sourit, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Et vous allez rentrer à la maison. » dit-il gentiment, content de ne pas avoir dit plus tôt qui il était à l'homme. Il aurait très bien pu penser qu'il hallucinait s'il avait entendu une voix dire. « C'est Harry Potter ! Je suis venu vous sortir de là ! »

Hermione aida l'homme balbutiant dans le coin à se lever. Ses yeux avaient un air vacant que Harry n'aimait pas. Le montrant de la tête, il demanda. « Jim… Qu'est-il arrivé à votre ami ? »

Jim Edmundson eut l'air encore plus grave, ce qui n'était pas facile. « Eliott a été embrassé. » chuchota-t-il, « Et puis on l'a jeté ici, avec moi. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir questionner Edmundson sur se qui c'était passé, mais c'était clairement trop tôt. Ils devaient se concentrer sur sortir les aurors de l'île. Sirius et Dumbledore dirent qu'ils continuaient à descendre, à la recherche des autres. Harry aida Ron à ramener Jim Edmundson au plateau, Hermione conduisant un Eliott docile, et essayant de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient maintenant monter sur un hippogriffe. Harry tint la monture de Ron, tandis que ce dernier aidait Edmundson à monter dessus avant de lui–même grimper dessus sans effort. Les animaux avaient été équipés de selles, de harnais et de rênes, et la monture de Ron mâchouillait son mord. Ron enfila ses pieds dans les étriers et prit les rênes, se préparant à décoller, tandis que Harry se tournait vers Hermione et son prisonnier, afin de pouvoir leur tenir leur hippogriffe, comme il venait de le faire pour Ron. Il était étonné que Hermione n'ait pas reculé à l'idée de chevaucher un hippogriffe. Elle avait haï cela quand elle était plus jeune. Quand elle était montée sur le sien, sur le navire, il avait remarqué que ses lèvres étaient toutes fines et blanches.

Cependant, comme il se retournait, Harry vit Eliott s'avancer en silence vers le bord du précipice. Hermione caressait son hippogriffe, lui chuchotant des choses rassurantes, et Harry ne réalisa pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ce que Eliott allait faire. Il marcha simplement dans le vide. Harry cria, puis réalisa que c'était une perte de temps. Il se changea promptement en griffon et bondit dans le précipice pour essayer de le rattraper, mais rien n'y fit. Si cela avait été un à pic jusqu'à l'eau, il y aurait eu assez de hauteur pour que Harry arrive à l'atteindre à temps, mais en-dessous, le sol était fait de rocher durs et coupants arrivant trop vite, et quand Harry arriva et le retourna, Eliott fixait d'yeux sans vie le ciel hivernal, son cou brisé. Harry remonta le précipice jusqu'à l'endroit où Hermione attendait, regardant en bas avec horreur. Quand il eut repris forme humaine, il la prit dans ses bras, l'écartant du bord, ses propres yeux lui piquant.

« Il n'y avait rien à faire, Hermione. » lui chuchota-t-il, la sentant trembler de tout son corps. Il savait à quel point elle se sentait impuissante, parce qu'il se sentait lui-même ainsi, à rester bêtement là alors qu'un homme avançait vers sa mort. « Nous prendrons soin de récupérer les morts à la fin. Notre premier souci doit être pour les vivants. » dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda, ses yeux sombres pleins de larmes, acquiesçant, sachant qu'il avait raison. Il savait ce que c'était que de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un, et il souffrait de voir qu'elle savait maintenant aussi comment c'était, bien qu'il sache que rationnellement, ce n'était pas sa faute, parce qu'après avoir reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur, il était déjà mort, même si son corps était encore fonctionnel. Eliott avait simplement terminé le travail que les détraqueurs avaient commencé.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants. « C'est juste comme Maggie a dit… » chuchota-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« La prophétie. Celle qu'elle a faite au musée des phares. Ron et moi en avons parlé pendant que tu étais parti chercher Azkaban… »

« Ah. Je vois. De quelle partie parles-tu ? »

« 'Leurs corps encore intact, mais leur esprit absent,' » chuchota-t-elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule dans la direction où Eliott était parti. Harry passas protectivement son bras sur ses épaules, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de sauter de la falaise elle-même. Il leva les yeux vers Ron, qui avait l'air accablé, voulant clairement réconforter Hermione lui-même, mais sachant aussi qu'il avait un travail à faire. Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry et décolla avec Edmundson, les ailes de l'hippogriffe créant une forte rafale faisant bouger les habits de Harry et Hermione, comme si une tempête allait commencer. Harry réussit à calmer la monture de Hermione. Quand elle avait réagi à la chute d'Eliott, la créature nerveuse avait pris de son agitation et avait commencé à taper du pied et à piaffer. Il sembla finalement qu'ils pouvaient le laisser là, et Harry prit la main d'Hermione et la conduisit dans la prison. Elle suivit, à contrecœur, tournant la tête pour regarder le bord du gouffre ou Eliott avait été seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

« Cela en fait deux. » pensa Harry. Il se demanda combien d'autres aurors avaient été embrassés. Il haïssait penser à ce que Mrs Weasley ferait si l'un d'eux était Percy…

Hermione et lui trouvèrent Dumbledore et Sirius au niveau en-dessous, où il y avait plus d'une douzaine d'aurors en plus, la plupart allait bien, même s'ils étaient déshydratés et n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Trois aurors de plus avaient été embrassés, deux hommes et une femme, et Harry avertit Sirius. « Assomme-les. Nous pourrons utiliser l'annexe pour les ramener, plutôt que les hippogriffes. Nous en avons eu un en haut qui… Qui a sauté de la falaise… » s'étrangla-t-il, la culpabilité le submergeant à nouveau.

Sirius eut l'air horrifié, mais dit « Nous nous occuperons des morts plus tard. » juste comme Harry avait dit à Hermione.

Ron était déjà revenu du temps que tous les quatre aident les aurors qu'ils avaient trouvé à revenir jusqu'au plateau avec les hippogriffes. Chacun prit un passager avec lui, sauf Harry, qui était son propre véhicule, et il prit donc deux des aurors à l'air le plus alerte, les deux se tenant à sa crinière, leurs jambes se cramponnant à son corps comme il décolla et battit des ailes avec toutes les forces qu'il pouvait rassembler, les ramenant au Patricia.

« Ca fait huit. » pensa Harry quand ils furent tous posés sur le pont. Sam avait quelque chose à faire maintenant, en prenant soin des aurors ramenés, qui étaient tous descendus dans les cabines. Aberforth prit l'hippogriffe de Ron pendant que Harry aidait ce dernier à mettre l'annexe à l'eau, afin de faire bon usage de sa force de loup-garou et de se rendre jusqu'à la grotte, pour ramener d'autres personnes par là.

Ils purent en ramener neuf autres au voyage suivant, comme Ron pouvait prendre trois passagers dans la chaloupe (cinq personnes à bord la faisaient flotter trop bas dans la mer agitée), et encore neuf au suivant. Ils avaient récupéré près du tiers des aurors disparus, et Harry ne voulait rien plus que dormir tout un mois. Son corps avait mal de partout à cause des transformations répétées en animagus et des vols aussi. Il n'était pas non habitué à porter deux passagers à la fois, tous deux adultes. Comme le sauvetage continuait, Harry comprit pourquoi ils étaient restés dans les cellules : aucun d'eux n'avait de baguette. Tous les aurors emprisonnés avaient été désarmés, et on ne trouvait leurs baguettes nulle part.

Après avoir ramené plus de cinquante aurors, dont dix avaient été embrassés (Ron avait du les assommer et les ramener sur l'annexe, puis les monter par l'échelle, porté sur son épaule), Harry, Ron et Hermione ouvrirent une autre cellule, dans un des niveaux du milieu qu'ils venaient juste d'atteindre en descendant (Ron avait fait en montant depuis la grotte, alors ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés là).

Harry eut le cœur dans la gorge. Ils étaient là, blottis ensemble sur le sol, elle avait la tête sur son torse, et lui ses bras autour d'elle. Ils avaient l'air très paisibles tous les deux. Il pouvait voir leur poitrine monter et descendre comme ils respiraient. Soudain, il leva les yeux, l'air très alerte, spécialement comparé aux nombreux autres qu'ils avaient secouru. Ses yeux bleus étaient les mêmes que ceux de Ron, même derrière ses lunettes, dont un verre était cassé.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Percy avec incrédulité. Il réveilla Katie en la secouant, et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les clignant et se les frottant quand elle les vit tous les trois se tenir là, comme si elle avait peur de rêver. Hermione s'avança et l'aida à se lever, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oh, vous allez bien ! » dit-elle, la voix pleine de larmes. Harry avait pensé que Hermione n'aimait pas spécialement Katie après qu'il ait commencé à sortir avec elle durant l'été précédent, mais c'était clairement du passé pour elle. Ron tendit sa main pour aider Percy à se lever. Il avait l'air un peu hésitant sur ses pieds quand son jeune frère le prit dans ses bras.

Ron sourit à Percy. « C'est bien que nous t'ayons trouvé. Maman m'a dit de ne plus remettre les pieds à la maison si je ne te ramenais pas. »

Percy resta bouche bée. « Elle n'a pas fait ça ! »

« Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. » admit Ron. « Mais j'avais le sentiment que je n'aurais pas pu y remettre les pieds, tu vois ? » Il fit à son grand frère un sourire en coin, et Percy lui fit aussi un petit sourire.

Même s'il ne savait pas où ils étaient, Harry fut un moment content que les détraqueurs soient partis, car ils ne pouvaient pas enlever le soulagement et la joie qu'il ressentait de les trouver vivants et en bonne santé. « C'est bon de te revoir, Percy. » dit-il, le pensant vraiment et lui donnant une rapide accolade.

« C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Harry. » Lui répondit Percy en hochant la tête. Harry se tourna alors vers Katie. Hermione s'écarta sans un mot et Harry la prit dans ses bras, la tenant serrée, pensant au réconfort qu'elle lui avait offert l'été dernier.

« Et toi… Tu n'es peut-être plus ma petite amie, mais… »

« Je sais » chuchota-t-elle dans son cou. Elle se recula un peu de lui. « Je ne sais pas quand j'ai été plus contente de revoir quelqu'un dans toute ma vie. »

« Ton père est ici aussi. » lui dit-il doucement. Elle se couvrit la bouche horrifiée.

« Ici, tu veux dire là ? »

« Non… A bord du navire, en train de t'attendre. »

« Le navire ? »

Hermione lui expliqua pour le Patricia, tandis que Percy racontait à Harry et Ron comment l'opération dans laquelle ils avaient été pris (amener les vingt-cinq mangemorts impliqués dans le siège de la Gringotts à Azkaban) avait tourné très mal. Apparemment, les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été pris à la Gringotts avaient atterri au sommet de la forteresse, en volant sur des dragons suédois, équipés de muselières en métal sur la gueule et le nez pour contenir les flammes. Ils avaient aussi équipé les énormes bêtes de wagons suspendus sous leurs corps, de telle sorte que les dragons étaient un peu comme des dirigeables ailés, leurs passagers volant dessous au-lieu de dessus, à part deux sorciers sur chaque dragon pour les conduire. Ils avaient amené dix dragons sur l'île. Cinq pour emporter les prisonniers à un endroit où ils auraient l'opportunité de se joindre à Voldemort, quatre pour prendre les détraqueurs qui travailleraient probablement pour Voldemort sans rien lui demander, et un était pour les mangemorts qui étaient venus libérer la prison.

C'était ce dernier groupe qui s'était battu contre les aurors qui avaient amené les prisonniers sur les bateaux. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'en tuer la plupart, en désarmant autant qu'ils en pouvaient et les conduisant dans les cellules, les enfermant. Ceux qui évitaient de se faire désarmer et qui ripostaient avec succès étaient finalement tués pour la plupart. Ils été surpassés par le nombre et n'avaient pas été préparés à se battre dans l'espace confiné des couloirs et des escaliers de la prison, tandis que c'était exactement ce que les mangemorts s'attendaient à faire. Ceux qui combattaient se voyaient lancer les détraqueurs au trousse par les mangemorts, qui les enfermaient avec les autres aurors une fois qu'ils avaient été rendu dociles. Harry et Ron acquiescèrent, ne parlant pas à Percy de l'auror, Eliott, dont ils avaient été témoins de la mort. C'était pendant cette bataille que quelques mangemorts avaient été tués aussi. Ils acquiescèrent encore. Ils avaient trouvé quelques corps, dans les couloirs, leurs camarades n'ayant même pas pris la peine de les emporter.

Katie sortit dans le couloir et le regarda dans les deux directions. « A quel niveau sommes-nous ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Au septième sous-sol » lui dit Hermione. Katie acquiesça. « D'accord. Nous devons encore descendre deux étages. »

« Nous… Quoi ? » dit Ron, étonné. « J'ai déjà fait ce niveau. » Mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'il savait ce qui se passait. Il secoua la tête à Ron et prit la main de Katie, la mettant dans celle de Percy. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et acquiesça.

« Allons-y. » dit-il simplement.

Quand ils furent deux étages plus bas, Katie commença à compter à voix basse, touchant légèrement chaque porte comme ils s'éloignaient lentement des escaliers. Quand elle atteignit la onzième cellule, elle s'arrêta et poussa la porte. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce, se tournant pour la regarder partout. Elle regarda Harry. « Sais-tu où nous sommes, Harry ? » Il secoua la tête, parce que techniquement, c'était vrai. C'était une cellule légèrement plus grande que celle qu'il avait eue, parce qu'elle était faite pour être partagée. Il y avait deux lits superposés, avec des planches en bois en guise de matelas, témoignant qu'elle avait contenu quatre personnes avant la 'libération'. « C'est ici qu'il a vécu pendant dix ans. » dit-elle doucement, allant vers le mur sous la haute fenêtre avec des barreaux. « Tu voies ça ? C'est comme cela qu'il gardait le cours du temps. »

Dans le mur, gravées si légèrement qu'il dut allumer sa baguette pour les voir, il y avait de petites grilles qui formaient clairement un calendrier. Les cycles de douze mois se répétaient encore et encore. En décembre de chaque année, un jour vers le milieu du mois était marqué d'une manière plus prononcée que les autres, et à côté était gravé à chaque fois 'Katie', 'Katie', 'Katie'. Harry déglutit.

« Ton anniversaire. » dit-il, ce à quoi elle acquiesça. « Tu lui as permis de tenir. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas exactement. Il m'en a parlé une fois. Ce qui lui a permis de tenir, jour après jour, d'attendre sa libération, était la pensée que je grandissais sans lui. Ce qui n'était pas une pensée heureuse, alors les détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas la lui prendre. » Harry se souvint que Sirius avait pu garder le souvenir qu'il était innocent parce que ce n'était pas non plus une pensée joyeuse. Ils fixèrent tous en silence le calendrier, et Harry imagina Sam, année après année, gravant des grilles et des chiffres dans le mur avec un quelconque petit caillou pointu qu'il avait pu trouver. Il n'avait certainement rien eu d'autre à faire ici.

Percy rompit le silence. « En tous cas, finalement, Katie et moi avons fini ensemble. » dit-il, passant son bras autour d'elle. Elle rougit, le prenant aussi dans ses bras. Percy les regarda tous les trois. « J'espère que vous n'allez pas être embarrassés tous les trois par cela, mais je ne voulais pas faire cela avant que… Ou si nous étions secourus. Quand nous n'avions aucun espoir de cela… Cela ne semblait pas être la meilleure chose à faire. Et maintenant… J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser si j'attends une minute de plus… »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, comme Percy souriait avec adoration à Katie, et puis qu'il posa devant elle un genou à terre. Katie et Hermione, à la vue de cela, se mirent les mains devant la bouche.

« Katie Bell, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, et je m'étais préparé à mourir avec toi ici, à Azkaban. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait être plus adapté que de mourir dans tes bras, et avec toi dans les miens. Maintenant, à la place, nous avons la possibilité de pouvoir vivre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de faire cela avec moi, toujours ? Katie Bell, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les paroles un peu démodées de Percy semblaient à la fois décalées et parfaites, et après un instant de choc, Katie fondit en larmes, tombant à genoux devant lui et lançant ses bras autour de son cou en disant « Oui, je veux t'épouser Percy Weasley ! » Hermione pleurait aussi et elle lança soudain ses bras autour de Ron, qui vacilla un instant sous son assaut, devenant tout rouge, rappelant à Harry leur troisième année. Harry se contenta de sourire au couple enlacé, encore à genoux, et il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fou rire. Il n'avait pas du tout vu venir cela, et c'était la chose la meilleure et la plus appropriée qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Son rire s'avéra infectieux, et les autres se joignirent à lui, Percy et Katie se remettant debout, tandis que Harry l'embrassait sur les joues, souriant. « Tu rends vraiment n'importe quel autre homme au monde minable, tu sais, pour arriver à sortir un discours comme celui-là sans préparation. » dit-il à Percy, en riant.

Ron acquiesça. « Trop vrai. » dit-il, gagnant une petite tape sur le bras de la part d'Hermione.

« Sans préparation ! » dit Percy, roulant les yeux. « J'ai ressassé cela dans ma tête depuis que nous sommes bouclés ! »

« Oui, » dit Ron, avec un visage parfaitement impassible, « parce que n'avait certainement rien d'autre à faire, enfermé dans une cellule avec ta petite amie… »

Katie et Percy devinrent tous deux rouges comme des tomates. « J'ai réfléchi à quoi dire quand elle était endormie. » marmonna Percy, devenant encore plus rouge et faisant rire Katie.

« Et il semble que j'ai pris l'habitude de perdre mes anciennes petites amies au profit des Weasley. » ajouta Harry, faisant rire Katie encore plus fort. Il y eut encore une tournée de tapes dans le dos et d'accolades, et puis les cinq descendirent dans la grotte, où Ron avait amarré l'annexe, et Harry leur fit au revoir, sentant que quelque de chose de bon pourrait ressortir de tout cela finalement. Les bras musclés de Ron ramenaient rapidement les rames, et ils disparurent dans le passage courbe, se dirigeant vers le Patricia.

Comme il partait, Ron appela Harry. « Trouve d'où vient ce tic-tac ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Un tic-tac ? » répondit-il.

« Oui. J'ai entendu un tic-tac. Par ici, quelque part. Cela peut être quelqu'un avec une montre. Quelqu'un que nous avons manqué. Jettes un coup d'œil. »

Harry remonta jusqu'au niveau le plus proche où les hippogriffes étaient en attente, à la recherche de Dumbledore, Aberforth ou Sirius. Il trouva Sirius sur le point de décoller avec un autre auror embrassé, allongé en travers de la selle devant lui, assommé, et Dumbledore aidant à tenir l'animal tranquille jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit fermement dans son siège.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » lui dit le directeur en voyant son visage.

« Bien, quelques bonnes nouvelles… Nous avons trouvé Percy et Katie. » Il décida d'en rester là pour le moment, afin que le couple puisse faire sa propre annonce une fois qu'ils seraient tous à nouveau sur le pont. « Ron les ramène avec Hermione jusqu'au bateau. Mais il a dit qu'il avait entendu quelque chose faire tic-tac dans la grotte. Ses oreilles sont plus efficaces que les miennes. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver ce que c'est. Il pensait que c'était peut-être une montre. Je pensais… Comme nous n'avons pas encore trouvé les aurors morts… » Il y avait encore une douzaine d'aurors disparus « … Nous pourrions peut-être aller voir s'ils sont en bas, dans la grotte. Quelqu'un qui aurait été tué et qui portait une montre pourrait être responsable de ce tic-tac. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et s'écarta de Sirius, dont la monture courut, étendant ses ailes et prenant son envol. Aberforth était déjà reparti pour le navire, et les deux hippogriffes restants restaient là à attendre avec impatience. L'un d'eux avait été à Hermione, mais Harry supposa qu'il pourrait revenir tout seul, comme elle était déjà partie.

Sans un mot, Griffondor se tourna vers Harry, et ils descendirent ensemble l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans la grotte humide. Quand ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers, Harry commença à parler, mais Dumbledore le fit taire, posant sa main sur son bras. Harry le regarda fermer ses yeux et pencher sa tête pour écouter. Quand il les rouvrit, il indiqua la direction à suivre de la tête.

« Par ici. Mr Weasley avait raison. Un tic-tac. »

Harry se demanda comment diable Dumbledore avait pu entendre quelque chose par-dessus le bruit de l'eau sur les pierres , résonnant bruyamment dans la grotte et ponctué par de très forts bruits de gouttes qui tombent. Ils s'avancèrent profondément dans le grotte, le passage tournant de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus voir le fond des escaliers ou l'entrée de la grotte. Ils avançaient baguettes allumées, tenues hautes et à bout de bras, et finalement, Harry entendit aussi le tic-tac. Ils passèrent un virage et trouvèrent… Les aurors morts. Les corps avaient été empilés là, jetés en vrac, avec un manque de respect qui fit remonter la bille dans la gorge de Harry.

Avec eux, ils trouvèrent aussi autre chose.

Cela semblait être un coffre, mais il avait été partiellement immergé dans le sable au bord de l'eau, et logé tout en haut, se trouvait une petite horloge qui était à l'origine du tic-tac. Du moins, Harry supposait que c'était une horloge. Elle avait des soleils, des lunes et des planètes sur ses douze aiguilles. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu une telle chose avant, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir où. Dumbledore cependant, savait clairement ce que c'était, et Harry n'avait jamais moins aimé expression que le directeur arborait sur son visage maintenant.

« Nous devrions quitter cet endroit » dit Dumbledore, très doucement comme il regardait intensément le coffre. « Maintenant. »

« Mais, » commença Harry, « les corps… Leurs familles… »

Mais Dumbledore s'éloignait déjà à grands pas. « Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible » dit-il par-dessus son épaules comme Harry courait pour revenir à sa hauteur. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que Dumbledore pouvait se déplacer si vite. Quand ils furent à nouveau près de l'entrée de la grotte, ils découvrirent que Ron avait déjà pu revenir à bord de l'annexe.

« Alors, » commença-t-il, « vous avez trouvé les corps ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement. « Nous les avons trouvés. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas les récupérer comme il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Une bombe. » dit simplement Dumbledore, grimpant dans le canot, arrangeant sa robe autour de lui.

« Une bombe ! » dit Ron, choqué.

« Oui, Mr Weasley, une bombe. Un engin incendiaire magique. Je crois maintenant que le but ultime de cette 'entreprise', était de détruire Azkaban à jamais, avec les aurors capturés enfermé là, voici pourquoi ils n'ont pas risqué leurs propres vies pour tuer encore plus de monde. Je crois qu'elle a été retardée dans l'espoir que les secours viennent aussi et soient tués en même temps. Nous avons retrouvé les vivants. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas faire de même pour les morts. Il est nécessaire de se presser. On ne peut pas dire quels vont être les effets de l'engin sur les sorts qui ont été lancés sur la forteresse. » Puis il pencha la tête, comme s'il écoutait intensément, et Harry se demanda s'il était déjà trop tard, et si la bombe allait se déclencher.

« Malédiction ! » cracha-t-il, la toute première fois que Harry l'entendait jurer. « Vous entendez cela Mr Weasley ? »

Ron acquiesça tristement. « Oui. Viens Harry. » dit-il, remontant à nouveau les escaliers.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que nous devions partir ? » Harry était confus, mais il suivit quand même.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-haut, en train de pleurer. » dit rapidement Ron, et Harry se demanda encore une fois comment à son âge, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une audition comparable à celle de Ron, alors que la plupart des personnes jeunes, comme lui, ne pouvait même pas entendre aussi bien que Ron. Peut-être s'est-il lancé un sort sur lui avant de venir, pensa Harry.

« Je pensais être passé dans toutes ces cellules. » dit Ron, suivant le son. « Je sais qu'avant de monter à l'étage suivant, je n'ai senti personne d'autre ici. » Finalement Harry put l'entendre aussi. Mais il fut choqué de découvrir qui c'était.

« Cho ! »

Elle était assise dans le coin d'une cellule, le regard vide posé sur lui, ses yeux sombres inexpressifs. Il se demanda si elle avait été embrassée par un détraqueur, mais seulement d'un petit baiser. Une partie d'elle semblait être partie. Quand est-elle devenue auror ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire depuis la fin de sa sixième année, quand il avait réussi à contribuer à la mort d'un autre de ses petits amis. Il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever, mais quand Ron essaya de la prendre, elle se cramponna au pied de la paillasse, sa prise surprenamment forte. Harry essaya de lui détacher les doigts, mais elle le regarda juste avec des yeux affolés et continua à se tenir.

Finalement, Ron lui fit lâcher prise et il la ramassa aisément, comme elle était petite. Tous les trois revinrent à la grotte. Harry regarda son meilleur ami. « Écoute, Ron… Tu repars d'ici avec Dumbledore. Sir, » dit-il au directeur, « je vais prendre ma forme de griffon, et si vous me l'attachez bien sur le dos afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, je vais la ramener jusqu'au bateau. De cette manière, l'annexe sera un peu plus légère et pourra aller plus vite. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, te quand Harry se changea en griffon d'or, il entendit Cho s'exclamer, malgré son état à moitié catatonique. Dumbledore conjura des cordes pour l'attacher à Harry, puis revint sur le canot, que Ron fit avancer en ramant à une vitesse effrénée. Harry remonta en courant les escaliers avec elle attachée sur son dos, afin qu'ils puissent décoller avec l'avantage de la hauteur.

Juste comme il approchait du bord de la falaise la plus basse, il sentit le sol en dessous de lui commencer à trembler. Il entendit un grondement sourd et se retourna, regardant en haut. Les murs de la forteresse vibraient très rapidement, de telle sorte qu'ils semblaient flous, et les hippogriffes qui étaient restés au sommet du précipice au-dessus décollèrent, effrayés, avec cet étrange bruit qu'ils faisaient, ni hennissement, ni cri d'oiseau. Des éclairs rouges et verts commencèrent à parcourir les murs de la forteresse et les rochers de manière erratique, et Harry se souvint de ce que Dumbledore avait dit. La bombe doit interférer avec les sorts de sécurité, pensa-t-il, comme les éclairs devenaient aveuglants. De gros bouts de rochers commençaient à se décrocher des murs, et il et se retourna pour prendre son vol. Le tremblement et le grondement montant des profondeurs de la forteresse augmentait en continu. Il fut lancé dans les airs plus tôt qu'il ne s'y attendait comme le rocher sur lequel il était se brisa en suivant la ligne de l'éclair vert qui l'avait parcouru. En tombant, il agita ses ailes, remontant dans les airs, espérant qu'ils pourraient rapidement s'en sortir. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à voler aussi vite que possible, et il souhaitait que le Patricia soit ancré plus loin, comme il s'inquiétait maintenant de ce que pourraient lui faire les débris qui volaient.

Loin dessous, il pouvait voir que les vagues étaient dangereusement hautes, l'eau entrant dans le fond du canot, comme Ron, l'air très petit, ramait aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, appuyant chaque mouvant pour y donner toute sa force. Dumbledore était assis en face de lui, à la poupe. Harry espérait qu'il se tenait bien. Puis soudain, ce fut comme si une main invisible poussait Harry dans les airs, une explosion envoyant quelque chose comme une fort vent chaud dans l'air, émanant de la forteresse dans toutes les directions.

Il continua à battre ses ailes aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et puis il vit que le Patricia était en danger. L'ancre était encore immergée et les énormes vagues qui parcouraient la surface en remontant des profondeurs à cause des soubresauts d'Azkaban, la faisaient monter si haut que, retenue par son ancre, elle était presque sur le côté, les mâts pratiquement à l'horizontale. Harry vit des douzaines de personnes sur le pont s'accrocher à ce qu'elles trouvaient pour éviter de tomber dans cette mer soudainement violente et presque glacée, mais il était aussi certain d'avoir entendu plus d'un plouf, suivi de cris.

D'énormes rochers volaient maintenant dans les airs, fracassant le mât de misaine, traversant la grand voile alors qu'elle était presque à nouveau droite. D'autre projectiles s'emmêlèrent dans les gréements, et Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Ron et Dumbledore dans les hautes vagues. Cela lui prit quelques pénibles minutes pour retrouver l'annexe, flottant à l'envers dans les eaux turbulentes, et il voulut crier Nooon !

Mais une recherche un peu plus approfondie lui révéla un Ron tout mouillé revenant vers le canot avec un bras, tandis que l'autre supportait Dumbledore, qui avait maintenant perdu son chapeau et n'avait l'air en forme. Ils réussirent à atteindre l'esquif retourner et à s'y cramponner, mais les vagues dues à la désintégration de la prison créaient des lames qui faisaient monter la petite embarcation de plus en plus haut, alors qu'ils s'y accrochaient avec entêtement. Harry dut éviter des débris volants et essayer de trouver comment poser Cho sur le Patricia afin de pouvoir aider Ron et Dumbledore.

Rogue avait fait lever l'ancre à quelqu'un, de telle sorte que Patricia n'était plus aussi violemment secoué, mais flottait à la place, mais ensuite Harry vit l'énorme trou à son côté, et son cœur se brisa presque. Notre beau navire, pensa-t-il, tragiquement, ne se souciant pas que techniquement, ce ne soit pas le cas. Il vit Severus Rogue à son poste, essayant vaillamment de le diriger à l'écart de l'île prison piégée, sans mât de misaine, et avec une grand voile qui aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là pour le vent qu'elle retenait maintenant. Il y avait plus que quelques personnes dans l'eau froide, criant pour être secourues, mais le navire s'éloignait d'eux de plus en plus. Harry eut une pensée horrible, songeant qu'ils pourraient avoir secouru certains aurors seulement pour qu'ils finissent noyés, ou gelés dans la Mer du Nord.

Harry saisit sa chance et se posa Cho avec soin sur l'un des rares endroits dégagés du pont, près de Rogue, puis il reprit forme humaine afin de demander de l'aide pour qu'on la détache de lui. Maggie courut à son secours, et dès qu'il fut libre, il ne prit pas le temps de dire un mot mais se retransforma et bondit une fois de plus dans les airs, volant en rond, à la recherche de Ron et Dumbledore. Il dut voler plus loin qu'il n'aurait aimé pour les retrouver, mais quand il les atteignit, il découvrit à son soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu prise sur leur radeau, bien que les creux soient énormes et que les débris volent encore.

Il descendit et se posa sur le canot, le sentant s'enfoncer un peu dans l'eau quand il le fit. Les vagues le frappaient, une après l'autre, mouillant ses ailes d'une lourde eau salée. Il souhaitait pouvoir parler, et espérait que Ron et Dumbledore comprendraient ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent. Ron réussit à grimper sur la coque retournée et tira avec lui Dumbledore, l'installant sur le dos de Harry, puis grimpant lui-même dessus comme la chaloupe s'enfonçait sous leurs poids combinés. Harry frissonna quand ses jambes s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau frigide, et il fit de son mieux pour battre de ses ailes détrempées d'eau, essayant de gagner de la hauteur et de s'éloigner de l'eau. Une énorme vague s'éleva encore, envoyant le canot en l'air. Il fut violemment réduit en pièces sur un rocher pointu dépassant de l'eau noire, et bientôt, il n'y eut rien d'autre que de gros morceaux de bois à la surface, seuls rescapés du bateau qui avait permis à Dumbledore et Ron de s'échapper d'Azkaban.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en vue du Patricia, qui était maintenant à quelque distance d'Azkaban, malgré les dommages qu'il avait subis. La mer était encore assez agitée et le courant avait été altéré par la force de la bombe et la destruction de la forteresse. Harry jugea qu'il les poussait au sud, loin de l'ancienne prison. Il posa Ron et Dumbledore sur le pont, puis s'effondra et redevint humain, espérant qu'il pourrait trouver la force de se retransformer en griffon pour essayer de secourir les autres personnes qui étaient passées par-dessus bord.

Hermione traversa le pont, encore mal à l'aise. Elle tomba sur Ron, puis Harry, les prenant dans ses bras et les embrassant tous les deux avec soulagement, tandis qu'Aberforth aidait son frère à se lever, son bras passé autour de ses épaules. Harry ne put pas rassembler assez de force pour se lever, alors il resta où il était, assis sur le pont, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Je dois y aller. » haleta-t-il. « Ils… Sont… A l'eau… »

« Non Harry ! » s'écria Hermione par-dessus le bruit des déferlantes. « Tu te reposes ! Sirius est parti sur Buck pour essayer de les ramener. Je pense qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Il lance des lignes à quiconque à la tête hors de l'eau et les remorque. » Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, ayant le sentiment que pour une fois, tout le poids du monde n'était pas sur ses épaules.

Cho Chang était assise à côté, ses yeux vides et fixes à nouveau, et Harry rampa jusqu'à elle, essayant de la faire répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Cho ! Cho ! S'il-te-plaît ! Réponds-moi ! » cria-t-il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, ayant le sentiment d'un échec complet, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient secouru tant de monde… Même les aurors qui avaient été embrassés. Il la secoua. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que Cho était son échec. Le fait qu'il ait contribué à la mort de Cédric, puis à celle de Viktor (après avoir fait de son mieux pour qu'elle et Viktor tombent amoureux, rien de moins) le dévorait, et il se demanda maintenant si c'était par sa faute qu'elle était devenue auror, ce qui l'avait conduit à son état actuel. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue auror, Cho. » dit-il doucement. « Je… Je ne peux pas t'imaginer en train de faire cela. Cela semble si loin de toi…. »

« C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas une auror. » dit une voix sèche à proximité. Harry leva les yeux pour voir Percy et Katie se tenant là, les bras l'un autour de l'autre, comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se séparer. « Elle n'est pas venue avec nous pour prendre les mangemorts à la prison. Elle est venue avec eux. » dit Percy, lançant un regard glaçant à Cho Chang.

Harry haleta. Elle avait été avec les mangemorts ! Il ne savait pas si elle les avait joint avant que Viktor ne meure (peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas réellement été de leur côté dans la bataille de la Forêt Interdite ?) ou après. Elle le regardait encore avec des yeux vacants. Bien, pensa-t-il, être avec les mangemorts ne l'a pas protégée des détraqueurs. Les autres mangemorts l'avaient de toute évidence abandonnée quand ils avaient réalisé qu'elle était suffisamment endommagée pour ne plus pouvoir servir à Voldemort.

Il lui prit le bras gauche et remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude. Là, à l'intérieur du bras, la Marque des Ténèbres. Il regarda ses yeux vides, ayant l'impression que tout était de sa faute. « Je suis désolé, Cho. Tellement désolé… »

Ron l'aida à se remettre debout, lançant un regard méprisant à Cho. « Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle, Harry. Rogue a besoin de ton aide. » Harry le regarda, frappé de chagrin. Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'il se sentait responsable pour elle ? Il regarda sa petite silhouette en position fœtale, se balançant d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle regardait au loin.

Comme il marchait comme il pouvait vers Rogue, Harry entendit un cri s'élever, et il se retourna momentanément, voyant Sirius poser Buck sur le pont supérieur, tandis qu'une douzaine d'aurors courait jusqu'au garde-fou pour aider leurs camarades à remonter à bord. Harry saisit les cuivres pour s'empêcher de tomber, comme le Patricia tanguait encore violemment. Il avait un bon pied marin, mais même lui avait du mal à rester debout dans cette mer agitée. Maintenant que le roulis était si fort, Hermione ne pouvait marcher qu'en se tenant aux parties fixes du bateau (elle avait appris à la dure qu'un bout n'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose à tenir s'il n'est pas effectivement attaché à quelque chose.) Ron était relativement stable sur ses pieds, alors elle se tenait habituellement à lui pour éviter de tomber.

Harry se présenta à Rogue, qui lui expliqua ce dont il avait besoin. Harry et Maggie étaient les plus jeunes de l'équipage, et ils devraient grimper aux mâts pour ramener les voiles qui avaient été installées à la fin de l'été dernier, et qui étaient presque neuves. Rogue voulait les rentrer. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les endommager davantage. Les réparer, même magiquement, va être un sacré travail. Le vent fraîchit et les creux sont déjà assez mauvais. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous prendre un bas-fond. Le navire est trop lourd avec tout ce monde dessus, il flotte déjà bien plus bas que de raisonnable. Mon oncle a réparé la coque et le château avant, et il a actionné la pompe pour toute l'eau que nous pourrions encore prendre. Tu penses que je peux faire ramasser les voiles à Weasley quand vous les aurez laissées tomber ? »

« Oui, ça ira. » lui dit Harry. « Et nous devrions faire métamorphoser les aurors assommés par Sirius, Dumbledore et Hermione. Cela ne les dérangera pas s'ils sont transformés en petits animaux. Cela nous soulagera pour le poids. » dit Harry. « Maggie et moi allons nous occuper des voiles. » Il se tourna vers Ron. « Tu les prends quand nous les laissons tomber, et le capitaine te dira comment les plier. »

Maggie s'était tenue à proximité et elle dit « Oui capitaine. » à Rogue assez élégamment, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses dans son bureau. Harry admira la manière dont elle grimpa en haut du mât comme un jeune matelot, et puis il se remit à son propre travail. Cela lui revint comme s'il ne s'était rien écoulé comme temps, se hisser, faire attention aux mouvements du mât sur lequel il était. Il regarda les gens sur le pont continuer à secourir les aurors tombés à la mer, tandis que Rogue criait avec irritation à Sirius « Fais-les rentrer avant qu'ils ne repasse par-dessus bord ! Et nous avons besoin de votre aider pour alléger la charge ! » cria-t-il à Hermione et Sirius comme Harry l'avait suggéré, pour métamorphoser les aurors assommés en petits animaux. Comme ses doigts froids luttaient avec les cordages, Harry pensa entendre Dumbledore proposer son aide aussi. Il suspecta que Rogue ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de donner des ordres au directeur.

Puis, comme Harry lançait la voile du haut à Ron, quelque chose lui fit lever les yeux. Son regard fut attiré vers le nord, où Azkaban n'était plus qu'une petite bosse l'horizon. Soudain, ce qui restait de la forteresse fut projeté dans les airs, l'île explosant en une multitude de fragments, encore parcourus d'éclairs verts et rouges, et quand l'air se fut dégagé, une forme verte aussi énorme que l'ancienne forteresse flottait dans les nuages, au-dessus de l'endroit où elle avait été. Et Harry put clairement en voir la forme. Un énorme crâne avec un long serpent en guise de langue sortant de la bouche.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry déglutit, frissonnant comme il pensait aux corps des aurors décédés qui ne seraient jamais retrouvés, et pensant aussi au fait que s'ils avaient pris ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de temps pour aller là-bas, ils auraient trouvé cette horrible marque dans le ciel au-dessus de l'ancien emplacement de la prison et rien d'autre… Plus d'aurors, vivants, morts ou embrassés. Rien et personne.

Azkaban n'était plus.

Mais comme il continuait à regarder les fragments de roches pleuvoir dans la mer, Harry réalisa soudain ce qui allait suivre ce dernier grand cataclysme qui avait complètement anéanti la forteresse.

« Fermez les écoutilles ! » cria-t-il à Rogue. « Nous allons devoir surfer sur une autre grosse vague ! »

Il vit maintenant que Rogue avait regardé l'explosion finale d'Azkaban aussi, avec ses multiplettes. Il baissa lentement l'instrument de devant son visage, l'air grave, et ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer avec bien plus d'urgence qu'auparavant. Sirius et Duncan avaient déjà envoyé les gens dessous. Ron était encore sur le pont parce qu'il pliait les voiles que Harry et Maggie lui jetaient, mais quand il eut finit, il courut dans la cabine, levant les yeux vers Harry un instant, et lui faisant un salut de la tête. Il fut le dernier à rentrer. Harry et Maggie n'avaient pas le temps de descendre de leur perchoir. Rogue sortit rapidement sa baguette et généra des cordes avec lesquelles il s'attacha à la barre. Les embruns glacés et salés l'avaient complètement trempé maintenant, et ses cheveux étaient collés à sa tête, accentuant encore plus son nez d'aigle proéminent. Il rentra sa baguette et se tint à son poste, essayant de garder leur embarcation à l'air soudain si fragile sur une trajectoire régulière aussi longtemps que possible. Harry sortit aussi brièvement sa baguette pour conjurer des cordes pour se lier au mât, et il vit Maggie faire de même.

Il leva les yeux et vit l'énorme vague arriver sur eux, plus grande que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu lors des explosions précédentes. Ginny, pensa-t-il, je t'aime. N'oublie jamais cela. Cela semblait tellement injuste que, après tout ce qu'il ait vécu, il risque de mourir en mer, spécialement après tout son entraînement soigneux qu'il avait reçu quand il était jeune, dans son autre vie. On lui avait aussi, cependant, dit de façon répétée que la mer n'avait pas de favoris, ni ne tuait que les marins inexpérimentés. Quand un bateau coulait, à la fois les vieux loups de mer et ce qui n'avaient pas le pied marin coulaient.

Mais le fjord de Clyde n'avait jamais été comme cela, et maintenant, il pensait aux pauvres pêcheurs moldus dans leurs chalutiers, qui risquaient aussi de trouver leur dernier repos dans les profondeurs à cause de la destruction d'Azkaban. Cette pensée le fit s'étrangler de colère et de chagrin, les larmes coulant sur son visage froid. Malgré les cordes magiques le liant au mât, il passa ses mains autour, disant silencieusement au Patricia à quel point il l'aimait et il lui avait manqué, les larmes continuant sur son visage. La vague n'en finissait pas d'arriver. Harry avait l'estomac retourné à force d'anticiper l'impact, et pourtant, il ne s'y attendait pas quand il arriva. Cela lui coupa le souffle, toute cette force, l'effet de cette vague monstrueuse sur un simple bout de bois. Craquant en protestations, le Patricia se pencha vers le ciel, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque debout. Quand Harry leva les yeux, la poupe avançait inexorablement à ce qu'il semblait. Il déglutit, se tenant étroitement au mât presque horizontal, espérant à la fois que les cordes tiendraient, et se demandant si c'était la meilleure idée possible maintenant d'être attaché au mât, comme il s'attendait à ce que le pont s'incline encore plus, pour passer au-dessus de sa tête, et à être plongé dans la mer impitoyable, attaché au gréement pointé vers les eaux tourbillonnantes.

Mais juste au moment ou il semblait que le pont pointait droit vers le ciel, il commença à descendre. Le Patricia franchit la crête de la vague et redescendit, et quand il frappa l'eau de l'autre côté, avec le bruit qu'auraient fait un million de coups de feu simultanés, Harry sentit tout le navire vibrer sous l'impact comme s'il allait se briser en mille morceaux.

Il déglutit, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais c'était trop tôt. Une autre vague presque aussi grande que la première souleva le Patricia, mais cette fois, il ne se redressa pas complètement avant de passer la crête. L'impact lorsqu'elle arriva au bas de cette montagne d'eau n'en fut pas moins impressionnant que le premier, et Harry commença à se demander si après quelques autres vagues comme celle-là, le Patricia ne partirait pas en miettes.

Les vagues continuèrent d'arrivent, plus comme la seconde que comme la première, mais à chaque fois, Harry était certain qu'elles allaient rompre la coque en deux. Finalement, il remarqua que quand il prenait une vague, il penchait moins, et même arrivait au bas de la vague moins violemment. Ils avaient passé le pire des vagues causées par la bombe. Ce n'était pas encore une mer calme, mais ça le serait bientôt.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté perché sur le mât. Il se détacha maintenant en tremblant, les doigts engourdis. Les cordes qu'il avait conjurées avaient frotté contre sa peau, même à travers ses habits, et quand il atteignit le pont, il souleva son jersey et découvrit qu'il avait une profonde ceinture rouge autour de la taille.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Ils rouvrirent les écoutilles et les gens commencèrent à ressortir sur le pont. Hermione et Ron furent parmi les premiers. Ils se lancèrent sur Harry et jetèrent leurs bras autour de lui. Tout arriva très vite, mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux embrassé sur les joues, et Hermione sanglotait.

Finalement, il s'exclama « Je ne peux pas respirer. » de sous leur accolade écrasante. Il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'ils touchaient la grosse trace qu'il avait sous son jersey et lui faisait bien plus mal que cela aurait été. Ils s'écartèrent tous deux de lui. Hermione avait un rire légèrement hystérique.

« Je… Nous pensions… A force de monter… » bafouilla-t-elle, l'air verte, puis elle courut à la rambarde et vomit ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Harry et Ron la suivirent, lui frictionnant tous deux le dos avec compassion jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne juste au garde-fou pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se retourna, s'appuyant avec gratitude sur tous les deux, le bras de Ron autour d'elle. Elle avait maintenant un teint plutôt jaune.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Maggie finalement descendre de son mât, après s'être détachée. Elle avait un air désespéré, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule qui essayait de circuler sur le pont maintenant, de nombreux aurors courant faire ce que Hermione venait de faire, le son collectif de vomi menaçant d'entraîner Harry. Il essaya de se sortir cela de la tête.

Ils virent que Maggie avait finalement atteint son but, lançant ses bras autour de Severus Rogue et l'embrassant partout sur le visage. Harry s'attendait à ce que Rogue soit profondément embarrassé, comme quand Ginny et lui les avaient surpris tous les deux dans son bureau, mais à la place, il avait l'air aussi désespéré que Maggie, ses bras serrés autour d'elle. Il n'hésita pas un instant, ne se souciant clairement pas de qui pourrait le regarder, tenant le visage de Maggie contre le sien et réclamant ses lèvres. Harry sentit un sourire se glisser sur son visage, mais ensuite il pensa à Ron, et il se tourna pour voir s'il allait avoir une attaque. Dire que Rogue semblait être content qu'elle aille bien aurait été un euphémisme.

A la surprise de Harry, Ron les regardait simplement, la bouche grande ouverte. Il sembla sentir le regard de Harry sur lui, cependant, parce qu'il se tourna et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, refermant la bouche et ayant l'air un peu penaud.

« C'est… C'était comme cela quand tu l'as vu embrasser ta mère ? » dit Ron, sa voix tellement basse que Harry avait du mal à l'entendre par-dessus le bruit des vagues et celui des autres personnes sur le pont. Harry n'était pas habitué à ce que le Patricia soit si peuplé.

« Heu… Bien… »

Hermione rit, commençant à retrouver des couleurs sur ses joues. « Il n'a pas voulu voir. Il a refusé de regarder quand nous étions dans la pensine de Rogue. Je pensais qu'il allait vomir. »

Harry lui tira la langue. « J'ai vu mon papa et maman s'embrasser plein de fois dans mon autre vie. Bien, » s'amenda-t-il, se souvenant du fossé entre eux qui avait été comblé par Sirius « quand j'étais plus petit… »

Quand Harry vit que Rogue et Maggie avaient terminé leur baiser, il s'avança à grand pas et se tint devant eux, souriant.

« Vous nous avez sauvé Capitaine. » dit-il en le saluant de la tête.

Rogue n'avait jamais davantage ressemblé à son papa quand il dit « Ne fais pas l'idiot, Harry. » A sa surprise, Rogue le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de le relâcher. Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

Puis Maggie se tourna vers lui, sautant pratiquement de joie sur place. « Nous avons réussi ! » croassa-t-elle, le prenant aussi dans ses bras. Après avoir été relâché, il s'écarta d'elle, grimaçant. Ils se tenaient la main maintenant, Rogue en gardant une sur la barre, continuant à garder la trajectoire rectiligne, en dépit des fortes vagues qui les poussaient encore au sud de l'ancienne prison. Les embruns glacés jaillissaient par-dessus le bord et Harry frissonna, resserrant sa veste protectivement autour de lui, grimaçant encore comme une pointe de douleur le parcourut.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Rogue, fronçant les sourcils. Il montra de la tête l'abdomen de Harry. « Montre-moi. »

Harry ouvrit à contre cœur sa veste et souleva son jersey, sentant le tissu coller momentanément à une paire d'endroits où il y avait du sang à la surface. Il grimaça encore.

« Ho, mon Dieu ! Harry ! » dit Maggie, horrifiée.

Il laissa retomber son jersey. « Ca ira. » dit-il, les dents serrées. Il leva les yeux vers les mâts nus. « Bien, je dirai que nous pourrions mettre quelques voiles. » il regarda Rogue qui acquiesça. Ron et Hermione aidèrent à ressortir les voiles pliées, et bientôt Harry et Maggie faisaient monte et descend le long des mâts. Quand le vent gonfla la grand voile réparée et que le Patricia put à nouveau naviguer par ses propres moyens plutôt que d'être comme un fétu de paille sur la mer, Harry eut l'impression que le monde avait été remis en ordre. Il avait un peu moins mal à la taille maintenant et s'était appuyé sur le garde-fou, regardant la traînée du navire disparaître dans les vague glacées. Soudain, Ron et Hermione apparurent à son côté.

« Nous voulons te parler, Harry. » chuchota Ron avec urgence. « Quand tu étais parti pour trouver Azkaban… »

« …Nous avons réfléchi à la nouvelle Prophétie de Maggie. » finit Hermione. « Et maintenant que nous y sommes allés, tout ce qu'elle signifiait semble assez clair. »

« Oui. » appuya Ron comme Harry se tournait pour les regarder, attendant d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

« Bien ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Hermione retira de sa poche le parchemin sur lequel Rogue avait fait apparaître les paroles de la Prophétie. « Bien, pour commencer par le début… C'est assez clair. 'Vous sauveteurs des Guerriers de Lumière/Soyez prévenus que le chagrin devant dort...' »

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. « Dur de discuter cela. »

Elle continua. « 'Certains retenus par de puissants murs de pierres/ D'autres sont d'ores et déjà parmi les morts.' »

« Exact, » dit Ron. « Percy et Katie et les autres étaient enfermés, et les autres étaient morts. »

Hermione hésita, puis lui avec la voix enrouée. « 'Leurs corps encore intact, mais leur esprit absent/ Erreront les autres, victimes du néant.' »

Harry acquiesça gravement. « Ceux qui ont été embrassés. » les deux autres hochèrent la tête en silence.

« Mais ceci était ce qui nous étonnait avant d'y aller : 'L'avant-garde d'un monde nouveau trouverez /A l'intérieur de l'île fortifiée'. Je pensais que cela signifiait que nous te laissions voler droit vers le danger ! » dit-elle, sa voix couinant. « Je pensais… l'avant-garde de Voldemort ! Cela ne peut pas être bon ! »

« Et puis tu es revenu, » ajouta Ron, « en disant qu'ils semblaient être partis… Alors ce n'était clairement pas cela. »

Harry se retourna vers la mer, réfléchissant, regardant la danse hypnotique des vagues. « Lis le reste. » dit-il doucement, presque en transe.

« 'Les Sans-Espoirs sur cette terre marcheront / Et le bonheur et la joie ce monde fuiront / Jusqu'à ce que le Lion leur trouve bon port/ Où le jour et la nuit doivent être d'accord.'»

Harry fixa encore un peu les vagues, disant finalement « Les sans-espoirs sont les détraqueurs. C'est pour cela que la joie fuira, parce qu'ils vont être lâchés, et embrasser des gens… Et l'avant-garde… » Une pensée jaillit soudain dans sa tête. Il se tourna et leur fit face à tous les deux. « Les aurors embrassés sont l'avant-garde. » dit-il soudain, sûr de cela.

« Quoi ? » fit Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Hermione voyait aussi maintenant ce que Harry voulait dire. « Oh ! Ils sont l'avant-garde parce qu'ils sont… Ils sont ce qui va arriver. De nombreuses personnes embrassées par les détraqueurs. Et… Et… » elle sembla avoir du mal à poursuivre ses pensées.

« … Et les gens dans cet état pourraient aussi bien œuvrer pour Voldemort. » finit Ron dans un murmure. « Ils sont certainement inutiles pour le combattre. Et comme tu disais… Ils ne seront pas les derniers. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer tous les trois ? » fit soudain Sirius, les faisant sursauter. Percy Katie et lui s'avancèrent vers eux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sombre. Ramener le sujet des personnes embrassées par les détraqueurs ne semblait pas être une bonne idée avec Sirius, qui avait été à Azkaban pendant une douzaine d'années, et avec Percy et Katie qui auraient pu être embrassés au lieu d'être simplement enfermés.

« Heu… » commença à dire Ron, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, attendant un signal.

Puis Harry remarqua à quel point Sirius avait l'air grave. Harry regarda tour à tous Percy, Katie et Sirius, fronçant les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Katie commença, lentement. « C'était Lucius Malfoy qui nous a bouclé dans cette cellule. Et il… Il a dit certaines choses… »

Harry força son cœur à continuer à battre. « Quoi ? » souffla-t-il

Percy avait les lèvres rigides. « Il a pris le temps de me torturer un peu d'abord, pour lui avoir pris sa fortune… »

Katie passa ses bras autour de sa taille et leva les yeux vers lui. « Il a dit des choses vraiment horribles… »

Les autres attendirent, et soudain, cela provint d'un coup de Percy. « Il a dit que de toute évidence, Pénélope ne me manquait pas beaucoup. » Il montra Katie de la tête. « Et il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt à sa place. Il a dit qu'il allait faire faire à la petite amie de son fils des choses pour lui, pour lui donner une leçon d'avoir trahi son père, et que si Draco se tenait bien, il lui pardonnerait et veillerait à ce que fils reçoive une récompense lorsque tout serait fini. Il a dit… » Percy s'étrangla un instant. Il continua dans un souffle. « Il a dit que ma petite sœur se tortillerait sur le sol sous son fils… »

Percy ferma les yeux et frissonna. Quand il les rouvrit, il regardait Harry. « Où est-elle, Harry ? Elle va bien ? »

Harry avait des difficultés à parler. Lucius Malfoy était libre et pouvait s'en prendre aux Weasley. « Il ne va rien faire à Ginny, Percy. » dit-il, tremblant. « Pour une bonne raison : elle n'est plus la petite amie de son fils. C'est ma petite amie maintenant. Ginny va bien. Elle est à Bout-du-Lard. Angelina a eu les bébés. Bien, en fait, elle a déjà eu la fille, Rowena. Madame Pomfresh est là pour l'aider. Elle a probablement eu le garçon à l'heure qu'il est, aussi. Nous avons du prendre Ginny avec nous avant d'utiliser le portauloin pour aller à Fraserburgh. Malfoy se demandait pourquoi Ginny ne partait pas avec nous, comme nous avions dit que nous allions à Bout-du-Lard à cause de la naissance des bébés… »

Percy lui saisit le bras. « Draco Malfoy sait où elle est ? Il va pouvoir le dire à son père ! » Harry déglutit. Oh bon Dieu, il a raison…

« J'y vais. » dit soudain Sirius. « Je ne suis pas aussi crevé que les aurors ou le restant d'entre vous, je ne suis pas un élève et on n'a pas besoin de moi pour naviguer sur le bateau. Si Lucius Malfoy essaye d'attaquer Bout-du-Lard, il aura à compter avec moi. » Sa voix était très dure. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Harry le regarda.

« Prends bien soin d'eux. » chuchota-t-il, Ginny lui manquant terriblement, et maintenant en plus inquiet qu'elle puisse encore être prise pour cible par Lucius Malfoy, comme elle l'avait été pendant sa première année à l'école. Sirius acquiesça et sortit sa baguette.

« Dites au directeur où je suis parti. Quand j'arriverai là-bas, je ferai aussi appel aux opérationnels que nous avons mis en attente en cas de besoin. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous avions dit que nous aurions besoin de leur aide, mais peu importe. Personne ne va attaquer Bout-du-Lard sous ma garde. »

Il transplana en un clin d'œil, et Sam arriva à grands pas en traversant le pont, fronçant les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ? Où va-t-il ? »

Ils échangèrent tous des regards nerveux. Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir. Il fit un signe de la tête à Percy. « Dis-lui. Je vais parler à Dumbledore. »

Quand Harry revint vers eux, il ne savait pas si l'on avait répondu à la question originelle de Sam. A la place, il semblait qu'ils disaient à Sam que Katie et Percy étaient maintenant fiancés. Harry força un sourire. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Était-ce si mal de leur part de vouloir se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien ?

« … Et puis il a mis un genou à terre… » Katie disait à Sam, regardant Percy avec un visage lumineux, tenant la main de son fiancé et l'air positivement délirante.

Sam avait l'air abasourdi. « Bien, je… » Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Aberforth vint vers eux pour découvrir ce qui se passait. Quand Katie et Percy lui dirent, Aberforth poussa un cri de joie et prit fermement Katie dans ses bras. Puis il se recula, la tenant par les épaules, souriant.

« Je ne peux pas croire que notre petite Katie est fiancée ! » dit-il joyeusement.

« Oh, oncle Dick… » dit Katie, rougissant. « Je ne suis plus une petite fille. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa que bien sûr, Katie avait été habituée à l'appeler oncle Dick. Il avait été l'ami le plus proche de son père depuis que ce dernier était sorti d'Azkaban. Quand Aberforth eut relâché Katie, Percy passa à nouveau son bras autour d'elle.

« J'aimerais juste que nous n'ayons pas à attendre pour nous marier. » dit doucement Percy, regardant Katie comme si personne d'autre au monde n'existait. Derrière Percy, le ciel occidental se remplissait de rubans oranges, et Harry fut choqué de réaliser que le soleil se couchait. Ils s'étaient embarqués pour leur voyage avant que le soleil ne se lève. Les jours ne seraient pas plus longs que les nuits pendant encore au moins cinq semaines, mais cela le surprenait encore. Le Patricia avançait maintenant avec un roulis léger, et Harry se tourna pour voir Severus Rogue à sa poupe, l'air aussi en paix qu'il l'était dans son autre vie quand il naviguait. Maggie était à son côté, rayonnante. Soudain, il eut une idée brillante.

« Si vous voulez… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attendre. » dit-il à Percy.

Percy se renfrogna, comme il le faisait toujours quand il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un disait des choses sensées. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à attendre. Rogue pourrait vous marier. C'est le capitaine du navire. Nous sommes en mer. S'il est d'accord, nous pourrions avoir la cérémonie maintenant, pendant que le soleil se couche. »

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Percy d'être à court de mots. « Je… Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Mais… Mais tu ne veux pas un grand mariage ? » demanda-t-il à Katie. « Un robe, une fête après, et tout ? Ton père pour t'accompagner… »

Katie passa ses bras autour de lui. « Mon père est déjà là. Quand à un grand mariage, avec robe et fête, je n'en ai jamais voulu. En fait, je pensais que lorsque nous nous marierions, nous irions juste à la mairie avec nos amis les plus proches et la famille, puis nous prendrions un bon dîner à Bout-du-Lard après. A la place de la mairie, nous pouvons faire la cérémonie ici, et nous pourrons quand même prendre un bon dîner chez toi plus tard. Je me moque du reste. Il n'y a que toi qui compte. » dit-elle doucement, le regardant.

Percy lui sourit, puis regarda Sam en hésitant. « Que… Qu'en pensez-vous sir ? »

Sam eut l'air horrifié. « Je pense que si tu m'appelle sir une fois de plus, je vais voir si on t'a appris à te défendre des jardiniers pendant ton entraînement d'auror, » dit-il, se fendant brusquement d'un sourire. « Je t'ai dit la première fois où nous avons mangé ensemble, c'est juste Sam. Et… Et je pense que l'idée est simplement brillante. » dit-il, souriant avec amour à sa fille. « J'avais à moitié peur… Bien, plus qu'à moitié peur… de ne pas revenir à la maison avec ma fille, et il se trouva qu'à la place, j'y gagne un fils. »

Percy prit Katie contre lui pour un baiser après cela, et quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous deux comme des malades. « Alors, quand faisons cela ? » demanda Percy, incrédule.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Maggie, apparaissant soudain au côté de son frère.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous faisons cela, » dit Katie, secouant sa tête avec émerveillement. « Mais je suis si heureuse. » ajouta-t-elle, regardant joyeusement Percy.

« Et nous aurons notre dîner à Bout-du-Lard ce soir ! » dit Percy avec détermination. Il regarda Harry d'un air de défi, comme si Harry avait suggéré que cela ne serait pas possible. Garde-les en sécurité, Sirius, pria Harry, nous arriverons plus tard, avec une merveilleuse surprise… Il avait l'impression que c'était une bonne chose. C'était quelque chose de joyeux pour tous les distraire un peu avant de retourner dans leurs vraies vies et de devoir faire face au fait de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu et dont le corps était maintenant au fond de l'océan, ou qui avaient été embrassés.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda encore Maggie « Prendre le dîner à Bout-du-Lard ? Cela semble super. » Percy et Katie se tournèrent vers elle, souriant.

« Nous nous marions. » lui dit Katie. Maggie s'exclama et les prit chacun dans ses bras, riant.

« Quand ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Maintenant ! » dit Percy, choquant sa grande sœur. Elle resta bouche bée.

« Oh ! » dit soudain Hermione. « C'est parfait ! Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui, non ? »

Maggie avait laissé Percy et Katie s'éloigner. Ils froncèrent les sourcils maintenant. « Non » dit Katie. « Nous avons perdu le cours du temps pendant que nous étions là-bas. Vendredi ? C'est bien de se marier un vendredi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas que je veux dire ! » fit-elle roulant les yeux et riant. « C'est la Saint Valentin ! »

Percy et Katie se sourirent. « Tu as raison, Hermione, » dit Percy, regardant sa fiancée. « C'est parfait. »

Ron rit. « Charlie ne va pas aimer. » Son grand frère le regarda, sans comprendre. Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Ron de rouler les yeux. « Bon sang, suis-je le seul de la famille à me rappeler des anniversaires ? Aujourd'hui, c'est le trente-deuxième anniversaire Charlie. Et à partir de maintenant, l'anniversaire de Charlie sera aussi le votre. »

Percy rougit. « Désolé, Ron. J'ai toujours été mauvais pour cela. Mais il y a d'autres personnes dans la famille qui se souviennent des anniversaires. Les jumeaux se souviennent toujours de celui de Ginny… »

Maggie lança à Ron un regard interrogatif. « L'anniversaire de Ginny tombe le premier avril. » lui dit Ron. « Les jumeaux ne se souviennent pas de son anniversaire en tant que tel. Il se trouve que c'est le jour qu'il considère comme devant être un jour de fête nationale… »

Sa grande sœur lui sourit. « Alors il y aura deux choses spéciales que notre famille fêtera en ce jour dans le futur. Un anniversaire, et un anniversaire de mariage. » dit-elle, regardant avec adoration Percy et Katie. Son regard se posa sur Katie et elle rit. « Et je gagne une autre sœur ! » croassa-t-elle, prenant encore une fois Katie dans ses bras.

Quand elle relâcha la fiancée de son frère, Katie eut l'air un peu effrayée. « Et je vais avoir de nombreux frères et sœurs. » dit-elle doucement. « J'espère que personne ne s'attend à ce que je me souvienne de tous les anniversaires avant un moment. » ajouta-t-elle, lançant un regard malicieux à Ron.

« Personne ne t'en voudra. » la rassura Ron. Puis il eut l'air de se rappeler de quelque chose. « Attendez ! Cela fera en fait trois anniversaires de Weasley à souhaiter plus un anniversaire de mariage. Nous avons oublié les enfants de George et Angelina ! » Il sourit à Percy et Katie, secouant la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous allez vous marier tous les deux… »

« Nous devons juste demander au capitaine. » dit Harry en indiquant la direction de Rogue de la tête. « Venez, je viens avec vous. » Il prit Katie par la main, et Percy ferma la marche. Tous les trois contournèrent les autres qui étaient revenus sur le pont, atteignant finalement Rogue et la barre. Il était en train de parler à son oncle des dommages du navire.

« Capitaine ? » dit Harry en hésitant. Rogue se détourna de son oncle.

« Excuse-moi un instant. » dit-il à Duncan MacDermid, avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Oui, Mr Potter ? » Quelque chose dans ses yeux disait à Harry qu'il le considérait à nouveau comme un matelot maintenant. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry d'être appelé « Mr Potter » au lieu de Harry. Dans son autre vie, quand il était à bord avec son papa, il avait toujours été appelé « Mr Potter » et Jamie était appelée « Miss Potter » ces fois-là aussi.

Il ne vit pas l'expression des yeux de Rogue changer quand il lui expliqua ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux visages de Percy et Katie, y trouvant l'espoir et l'anticipation, et dit « Certainement. Je vais me faire remplacer par mon oncle ici. Faites de la place sur le pont avant. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Harry commençait à repartir avec Percy et Katie tout excités, mais Rogue le retint en mettant sa main sur son bras. « Harry » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Je n'ai jamais fais cela avant. »

« Vous pouvez le faire. Vous êtes capitaine… »

« Je sais que je peux le faire. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. » dit-il, la mâchoire contractée. Harry réalisa qu'il était nerveux. Il essaya de ne pas sourire et de le taquiner avec cela.

« Ca ira. Vous êtes déjà allé à des mariages. » ajouta-t-il, évitant consciemment de mentionner que le dernier était celui d'Alicia et Roger. Celui-ci promettait d'être très différent.

Rogue le regarda, en doutant, l'hésitation encore dans ses yeux. Il disparut brièvement dans la cabine, pour se préparer, et Harry alla jusqu'à Percy et Katie, qui se tenaient avec Sam, Ron, Hermione, Maggie, Aberforth et quelques autres aurors maintenant, qui les prenaient dans les bras et les embrassaient pour les féliciter.

« Gardez cela pour après la cérémonie, » dit Harry en souriant. « le capitaine sera prêt dans une minute. » Aberforth sortit sa baguette et l'agita avec délicatesse, la pointant vers les voiles. Des lumières de fées apparurent maintenant ancrées aux voiles, brillant dans la tombée de la nuit, leur envoyant une lueur sur eux tous. D'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, l'air glacé qui les entourait se réchauffa graduellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il donne l'impression que l'on était plutôt à la mi-mai qu'à la mi-février.

Soudain, Ron tira Harry de côté. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et nerveux. On dirait que c'est lui qui va se marier, pensa Harry. « Tout va bien Ron ? »

Ron grimaça et regarda par dessus son épaule l'endroit où Percy se tenait avec Katie. « Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose, Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Maman. »

« Oh. » fit simplement Harry, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Puis soudain, il comprit ce à quoi Ron pensait. « Ooooh. » fit-il maintenant, comprenant pour Ron avait l'air un peu bizarre. Molly Weasley serait furieuse quand elle apprendrait que Percy s'était marié sans sa présence. La bouche de Harry se tordit comme il considérait Percy et Katie. « Un peu dur d'arrêter les choses maintenant, non ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils. « Oh, je n'ai aucune intention de les arrêter. En ce qui me concerne, ils ont parfaitement le droit de faire cela. » Il regarda à nouveau Percy et prit une grande inspiration. « J'espère juste qu'il réalise que cela pourrait être à la source d'une autre dispute avec maman quand il reviendra. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, tu ne l'as pas vue quand nous avons appelé le Terrier depuis le bureau de Rogue. Elle sera juste ravie de le voir en vie. »

Ron le regarda attentivement. « Tu n'as pas passé autant de temps que cela auprès de ma mère, souviens-toi. Même après qu'il semble qu'elle en ait fini avec cela, elle ne l'oubliera pas pour les années à venir. Fais-moi confiance. » Il regarda Percy et Katie s'embrasser. « Mais je ne vais pas en dire un mot. Il s'arrêterait s'il s'en souvenait. Ne lui dis rien. »

« Bien. Rien sur ta mère. » Ron et lui eurent un rire de conspirateur un instant. Harry était d'accord avec Ron. La peur de ce que Mrs Weasley dirait n'arrêterait pas le mariage.

« Place ! » cria Hermione impérieusement, frappant des mains. Harry sourit à Ron, qui s'était poussé de sa route. Harry avait vu Ron devenir assez bon pour reconnaître les bons moments où il devait laisser le champ libre à Hermione. Et c'était définitivement l'un de ceux-là.

Dumbledore s'avança et tendit quelque chose à Hermione qui la rendit bouche bée. « Je crois que nous pourrions avoir un peu de musique, Miss Granger, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous saviez vous servir de ceci. » Il lui tendait un beau violoncelle, dont le bois vernis brun-doré brillait dans le soleil couchant. Sa bouche était encore ouverte d'une manière peu flatteuse. Regardant le directeur, elle la referma.

« Comment… Mais comment n'a-t-il pas été réduit en miettes… ? »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, ses yeux brillants. « Je viens de métamorphoser une chaise du carré. Il a peut-être besoin d'être accordé. » reconnut-il, comme si cela rendait sa métamorphose moins parfaite.

Elle le prit, avec l'archer, le regardant avec étonnement. « Mais… Mais une métamorphose comme celle-ci est très très compliquée. La plupart des gens pourrait avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à un violoncelle, mais pour que ça marche vraiment… » Elle s'arrêta et avala sa salive, comme si elle se souvenait à qui elle parlait. A la place, elle fit brièvement glisser l'archer sur les cordes, et un son profond et mélodieux en sortit, lui coupant le souffle. « Oh ! » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, et Harry sut que cette incapacité à dire plus était à sa façon quelque chose de plus significatif de son plaisir qu'un long épanchement verbal.

Harry trouva que Dumbledore avait l'air assez satisfait de lui-même. « Après tout, » dit ce dernier, « que serait un mariage sans musique ? » dit-il doucement, la regardant par-dessus ses demi-lunes. Elle lui sourit, et Harry se demanda si elle voudrait revenir à utiliser son vieux violoncelle après celui-ci.

Il réalisa que ce ne serait que le second mariage de sa vie, celui d'Alicia étant le premier. Dans son autre vie, il y avait eu le mariage de sa mère et de son beau-père, ainsi que des mariages variés d'amis de la famille. (Il n'avait jamais été pris aux mariage de la famille et des amis des Dursley, mais était habituellement envoyé chez Mrs Figg pour les rares occasions où quelqu'un voulait avoir les Dursley à son mariage.)

Comme le soleil descendait encore, les rubans orange et abricot dans le ciel viraient au rouge et à l'or, et Hermione commença à jouer. Maggie, la demoiselle d'honneur, descendit l'allée improvisée entre les 'invités', aurors et sauveteurs, avec un bouquet de lys tigrés que Harry avait vu Aberforth conjurer. Ensuite arriva un Sam rayonnant avec sa fille au bras. La robe en lambeaux qu'elle avait porté dans la cellule de la prison n'avait pas été du tout métamorphosée, simplement nettoyée avec un sort. Katie avait une dignité qui n'aurait pu être surpassée, eut-elle porté une robe de princesse. Elle tenait aussi un bouquet de lys tigrés. Ils captaient les couleurs du ciel couchant et s'accordaient à celle des cheveux des Weasley. Sam sourit avec amour à sa fille quand ils atteignirent Percy, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Percy était aussi dans sa vieille robe poussiéreuse, qui lui donnait un air absurdement fringuant. Ron était à son côté, en tant que témoin.

Rogue portait une veste de commandant immaculée en flanelle blanche, faisant se demander à Harry si Dumbledore n'avait pas couru partout dans le bateau pour métamorphoser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main (tout, à part les habits de Katie et Percy). Quand Hermione finit le morceau qu'elle jouait, il y eut des applaudissements polis, et Aberforth lui tendit un autre bouquet de lys tigrés. Harry l'escorta le long de l'allée où elle alla se tenir au côté de Maggie, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, tandis que Harry prenait sa place de garçon d'honneur à côté de Ron.

Les lumières de fées scintillaient au-dessus de la petite foule qui attendait patiemment et en silence que Rogue commence. Il regarda impassiblement Katie, Percy, puis tout le monde, commençant finalement à parler.

« Depuis des temps immémoriaux, cela a été le privilège des capitaines de vaisseaux de pouvoir unir deux personnes par le mariage. » entonna-t-il. Les coins de ses lèvres remonta légèrement comme il regardait Percy et Katie. « Mais je doute qu'un autre capitaine ait jamais eu le privilège de sortir deux personnes de la prison où ils auraient pu mourir, et de les lancer dans une nouvelle vie dans la même journée. »

« Tu viens juste de sortir de prison, mon gars ! Pourquoi tu signes pour déjà y revenir ? » cria une voix dans la troupe des aurors, créant une vague de rire dans le public. Percy et Katie se joignirent au rire, devant Rogue, main dans la main.

« Ce n'est une prison que si l'on ne veut pas y aller ! » répondit Percy, ne détournant pas les yeux de sa fiancée, et ayant l'air plus heureux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

Quand le rire se fut éteint, Percy se tourna vers Rogue. « Je sais que c'est un peu improvisé, sir, alors je pense que nous allons juste échanger nos vœux. »

Harry trouva que Rogue avait l'air très soulagé. « Merci. » dit-il avec sentiment.

Katie tendit ses fleurs à Maggie, puis elle fit face à Percy, lui tenant les mains. Percy sourit à Rogue un instant avant de regarder sa fiancée à nouveau. « Tu veux que je commence ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non » répondit-elle. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que je devrais le dire avant de pleurer trop fort pour pouvoir parler. » dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Des larmes mouillaient déjà ses joues, mais Harry pouvait dire que c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. Percy acquiesça et lui serra les mains un peu plus.

« La toute première fois que je t'ai vu » dit-elle, à haute voix maintenant, que tout le public silencieux pouvait entendre, « c'était quand j'étais en première année et que tu étais un quatrième année, aidant tes frères à monter à bord du train avec leurs malles. Toute cette année-là, et celles qui ont suivi, je les ai vu te jouer tours sur tours dont tu étais la victime. Et pourtant, quand tout était fini, tu te comportais encore envers eux comme au premier jour où je t'avais vu. Tu es leur grand frère, tu les aides et tu les guides, tu n'as pas de rancœur pour eux. Peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Et ils ont fait beaucoup, » ajouta-t-elle, causant une autre vague de rire dans l'assistance, « tu n'as jamais essayé de te venger. » finit-elle doucement. Katie commença à pleurer un peu plus fort et elle s'essuya les larmes du revers de la main, murmurant « Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que ce serait si dur de ne pas pleurer… » Hermione lui passa discrètement un mouchoir, qu'elle accepta avec gratitude.

Quand elle eut rendu le mouchoir à Hermione, elle reprit sa contenance, le regardant à nouveau, reprenant une fois de plus ses deux mains. « Voilà simplement qui tu es, Percy Weasley. Tu n'as pas de rancœur. Tu fais attention aux autres, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas, et que tu en tires quelque chose ou pas. » Elle déglutit et lui sourit. « Je te prends pour époux, Percy Weasley, parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, et parce que tu es mon inspiration et mon guide, et que je ne peux penser à rien que j'aimerais davantage que partager ma vie avec toi et t'aimer toute ma vie. »

Harry pensa que Percy avait vraiment l'air de vouloir embrasser Katie avant qu'il ne soit temps. Il avait pour elle un regard brûlant que Katie lui rendait, tremblant un petit peu. « J'ai fini. » chuchota-t-elle à Percy. « A toi maintenant. »

Percy rit et continua à la contempler. « Il y a une paire d'années, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir rire encore. » dit-il. Il avait l'air très sérieux maintenant, et Harry se souvint du destin de la pauvre Penelope, et de Lucius Malfoy disant qu'on aurait dit que Percy n'avait pas pensé à elle. Harry savait que cela avait été assez dur pour Percy de ne plus penser à Penelope.

« Nous avons vécu une période terrible, et traversé de terribles épreuves, » dit-il d'une voix basse qui portait pourtant sur tout le pont, ses paroles faisant encore penser Harry à Lucius Malfoy. « Nous avons tous perdu des personnes aimées, des personnes dont nous chérissions l'amitié, des personnes qui étaient des panneaux de direction sur notre chemin. » Harry n'était pas certain, mais il pensait que c'était la manière de Percy pour mentionner son premier amour. Il resserra ses mains autour de celles de Katie. « J'ai eu assez de chance pour trouver une autre personne que j'aime, quelqu'un dont l'amitié est un cher trésor, et quelqu'un qui est non seulement un panneau sur ma route, mais… » Il leva les yeux, louchant, cherchant ses mots. Comme il parcourait l'horizon au-dessus de l'épaule de Katie, où le soleil couchant disparaissait derrière un phare sur la côte qui envoyait déjà son avertissement silencieux aux navires en mer. Il sourit et regarda à nouveau Katie dans les yeux.

« Je me suis senti tellement perdu pour le plus long des quatre dernières années. Maintenant, je ne serai jamais plus perdu. Peu importe que nous nous marions sur un navire, sans point fixe, sans endroit permanent. Tu es mon vrai nord, mon chemin et ma destination, tout à la fois. Et maintenant, tu seras ma femme. Tu m'as trouvé. Tu m'as trouvé, et ton amour est le phare qui me guide chez moi. »

Hermione se couvrit la bouche avec sa main, émettant un petit cri et commençant à pleurer. Ron lui sourit avec affection, tandis que Maggie contemplait Percy, l'air terriblement fière de lui. Harry pensa que Katie allait complètement fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre. Il souhaitait que Ginny soit là, dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle aurait pleuré aussi, et ensuite il aurait pu sécher ses larmes…

« Je crois » fit une voix légèrement amusée, « que c'est le moment des alliances ? ». Dumbledore s'était avancé, tenant deux anneaux de métal gris qui devaient être des maillons de la chaîne de l'ancre métamorphosés. Percy et Katie le regardèrent avec gratitude. Il avait pensé à tout.

Quand il se retira à nouveau, chacun mit à son tour l'anneau sur la main de l'autre, en murmurant « Par cette alliance, je te prends pour épouse… Par cette alliance, je te prends pour époux… »

Maggie rendit son bouquet à Katie. Percy et Katie se firent un énorme sourire et se tournèrent vers Rogue, se tenant la main. Harry fut heureux de voir qu'il leur souriait à tous les deux, ressemblant merveilleusement à l'homme qu'il avait appelé 'papa' pendant tant d'années.

La forte voix de se dernier s'éleva à nouveau, disant « Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par les lois maritimes internationales, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez… » Katie glissa ses bras autour du cou de Percy, et Percy la serra contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et tenant son visage contre le sien d'une main. « … embrasser la mariée. » finit doucement Rogue, les regardant.

Harry vit Maggie croiser le regard de Rogue et sourire. Un cri de joie monta de l'assistance, et quand Percy et Katie séparèrent leurs lèvres, Katie lança son bouquet en l'air, riant. Il sembla y rester suspendu une éternité avant de plonger directement dans les mains de Maggie, de telle sorte qu'elle avait maintenant deux bouquets. Elle rit en regardant Rogue, et Harry vit que leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas détachés quand la foule des aurors tomba sur Percy et Katie, lui donnant des tapes dans le dos, et embrassant la mariée joyeuse. Le phare se comportait comme leur lampe personnelle, s'ajoutant à la clarté que les lumières de fées prêtaient déjà à ces festivités impromptue, tandis que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et que le Patricia voguait vers Douvres.

xxxxx


	49. Chap 24

Harry Potter et le Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-quatre

Maison

Les hollandais adoraient leurs domiciles. Ils partageaient ce vieux mot anglo-saxon, (ham, hejm en hollandais) avec les autres peuples d'Europe du Nord. Le mot « Home » porte à la fois le sens de la maison et de la maisonnée, du logement et du refuge, de la propriété et de l'affection. « Home » signifiait la maison, mais aussi tout ce qui était dedans et autour, ainsi que les gens et la satisfaction et le contentement que tout cela convoyait. On pouvait sortir du domicile, mais on rentrait toujours à la maison

Witold Rybcynski/Home: A Short History of an Idea/

Serpentard conjura du champagne pour la célébration du mariage de Percy et Katie, mais Harry avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Après avoir embrassé la mariée et serré la main de Percy, il quitta la foule en fête sur le pont et descendit à l'intérieur, allumant sa baguette afin de pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité. Quand il trouva une lanterne suspendue, il l'alluma et put éteindre sa baguette. Il parcourut du regard l'espace à l'odeur humide, qui était étrangement silencieux, à part le bruit des vagues sur la coque.

En plus d'avoir métamorphosé les aurors embrassé en petits animaux (principalement des hamsters), Dumbledore, Hermione et Sirius avaient conjuré de petites cages dans lesquelles ils seraient en sécurité, peu importe que la mer s'agite. Harry alla de cage en cage, les regardant. Ils étaient très immobiles, certains par-dessus leurs compagnons dans des poses très peu dignes, sans doute à cause de la forte mer qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était étrange pour Harry de voir leur petits yeux noirs regarder dans le vide, sans cligner. S'il n'avait pas pu voir les très petits mouvements indiquant qu'ils respiraient encore, il n'aurait pas cru qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Il contempla les cages une à une, mais aucun des aurors métamorphosés et embrassés ne bougeait. Il tapa le côté d'une des cages avec son index. Rien. Il soupira. Puis il se souvint qu'ils avaient tous été assommés, en plus d'avoir été métamorphosés. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne bougent pas.

Mais soudain, du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement. Un des hamsters, au pelage noir, reniflait les autres animaux de sa cage. Très soigneusement, Harry ouvrit la porte et le prit. Quelque chose dans ses yeux noirs avait l'air familier, et il le rapprocha de son visage, chuchotant « Cho ? C'est toi ? »

Il supposa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas assommée avant de la transformer en hamster. Elle semblait quelque peu hébétée, le regardant comme si elle ne le voyait pas, lui reniflant la main comme si cela allait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur lui.

Il la caressa et passa son doigt entre ses deux oreilles, sortant sa baguette. Il commença à lui ôter le sort, pour la rendre à nouveau humaine, mais ensuite il se souvint de ce que Percy avait dit et il y réfléchit à deux fois. Il soupira et la remit dans sa cage, refermant avec soin la porte. Elle continua à renifler léthargiquement les autres hamsters dans la cage avec elle, avant de s'installer pour dormir. Harry se tourna pour partir, mais il se cogna tout de suite dans quelqu'un.

« Tu as quitté la fête, Harry. » dit gentiment Dumbledore. Harry avait l'impression qu'il l'avait regardé avec Cho. Il se demanda s'il s'était caché en utilisant la métamorphose caméléon pour être invisible, mais il n'osa pas le demander.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis content pour eux, et c'était même mon idée, mais d'une certaine manière, je n'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête maintenant. » Il balaya de la main les cages. « Et toutes ces personne vont finir leur existence à Ste Mangouste, et nous n'avons pas réussi à récupérer les morts avant de devoir nous enfuit de l'île. »

Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Bien, je pense que tu t'en es très bien tiré, considérant ce que nous affrontions… »

Harry le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « C'est une bonne chose que Ron et vous ayez une si bonne audition, de telle sorte que vous avez su pour la bombe. Seulement… Je sais pourquoi Ron arrive à faire cela. Mais vous ? »

Dumbledore lui lança ce regard malicieux qui précédait toujours la phrase « Tu sauras quand le moment sera venu. » ou quelque chose de similaire/ Harry grimaça, se préparant à cela, mais à sa surprise, Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Je pensais que tu aurais oublié cela. » Harry secoua la tête. « Bien, je vais te dire Harry. Tu me fais quelques propositions sur pourquoi tu penses que j'ai une ouïe exceptionnelle, et je te dis si tu as juste. »

Harry soupira. « J'espérais plutôt que vous me diriez simplement quelque chose pour une fois. » Il essaya de ne pas avoir l'air irrité, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

Dumbledore gloussa. « Ah, je vois. Après presque sept années de mes réponses énigmatiques, tu t'es lassé de ma nature fantasque, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il joyeusement, pas l'air le moins offensé du monde. Harry lui sourit.

« Peut-être que je pensais qu'être préfet en chef signifierait que je n'aurais pas à suivre les indices et résoudre des devinettes à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, que je serais finalement dans le premier cercle. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Et bien, tu peux penser cela. » Il regarda intensément la cage où se trouvait le hamster dont Harry était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Cho, encore éveillé, les regardant tous les deux à ce qu'il semblait. Le bateau tanguait doucement sous leurs pieds, et Harry remarqua pour la première fois que Dumbledore semblait avoir naturellement le pied marin. Il n'avait pas trébuché, ni été mal à l'aise à ce que Harry avait vu, depuis qu'il était monté à bord. Il ne savait pas si cela était lié au mystère de son ouïe ou pas.

« Pourquoi ne la laisses-tu pas ressortir, Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Harry acquiesça et fit comme Dumbledore suggérait. Il la tenait dans sa main, sentant son petit cœur battre très rapidement dans sa paume. « Ramène-là sur le pont, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas prendre un peu d'air frais à notre ancienne préfète en chef ? »

Harry trouvait la voix de Dumbledore étrange, mais il fit comme il demandait, suivant le directeur à l'extérieur. Harry et lui allèrent lentement vers Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient vers l'arrière, près du garde-corps, sirotant du champagne. Les lumières de fées illuminaient d'une clarté éthérée tout le bateau et le vent gonflait les voiles, les poussant le long de la côte.

« Harry ! » fit Hermione quand elle le vit. « Oh, Professeur Dumbledore, » dit-elle, saluant respectueusement le directeur de la tête. « Où étiez-vous tous les deux ? »

« Je suis allé voir Cho. » dit Harry, montrant de la tête le petit hamster qu'il tenait. Les lèvres d'Hermione devinrent toutes fines.

« Je suis contente qu'elle ait reçu un baiser. » dit amèrement Hermione. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela de quelqu'un, mais je suis contente. Tu sais, quand nous étions dans la cabine et que nous pensions tous que nous allions mourir, j'ai essayé de penser à autre chose, pour divertir mon esprit. Bien, pour divertir mon esprit et ne pas vomir, » admit-elle, avec un coup d'œil à Ron. « et quelque chose m'est venu à l'esprit… Ron 'a dit qu'elle l'avait laissé faire face à Evan tout seul l'an dernier, dans la forêt. Mais si elle avait en fait travaillé avec lui ? Si elle avait su que Viktor était l'héritier de Voldemort ? Si elle avait déjà été une mangemort l'an dernier, quand elle était préfète en chef ? Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être sous Imperius pour donner au pauvre Professeur Flitwick cette potion ! Elle aurait tout aussi bien lui donner du poison et le tuer ! Et puis après cela, elle a reçu l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

Harry sentit l'animal dans sa main se tortiller entre ses doigts, comme s'il essayait de s'enfuir. Soudain, les yeux brillants n'avaient plus l'air si vides. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés. Il resserra sa prise et dit gravement. « Tu as peut-être raison, Hermione. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « En parlant de récompenses, » dit-il négligemment, regardant l'obscurité au-delà du navire. « vous réalisez que je vais vous recommander pour recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et Harry fut si étonné qu'il faillit laisser tomber le petit hamster se tortillant. Cho devenait de plus en plus agitée.

« Alors… Alors que nous sommes encore à l'école ? » s'étrangla Hermione. Ron se tenait simplement là, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

« Oui, » continua Dumbledore. « je recommanderai aussi que la cérémonie ait lieu à la salle municipale de Pré-au-Lard, plutôt qu'au ministère. Elle contient presque autant de monde que la grande salle de Poudlard et devrait très bien faire l'affaire. Il faudra un peu de temps pour les papiers, et pour que je convainque Cornelius… Mais je n'ai aucun doute que j'y arriverai. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si inquiet, Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas cela. » lui dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils comme il luttait pour tenir Cho dans sa main. « C'est juste que… Vous ne pouvez pas nous donner l'Ordre de Merlin tant que nous sommes à l'école. »

Dumbledore fronça à son tour les sourcils. « Et pourquoi donc ? »

Harry grimaça. « Parce que le pauvre Rogue… Il pèterait un plomb. Je me souviens comme il était à la fin de ma troisième année, quand il pensait qu'il allait avoir l'Ordre de Merlin pour avoir pris Sirius, et que ce n'est pas arrivé comme Hermione et moi l'avons aidé à s'écha…. » Il s'arrêta en voyant les visages horrifiés de Ron et Hermione. « Hem . » réussit-il à dire. « Il se tient juste derrière moi, n'est-ce pas ? » sa voix tremblait et ses deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent lentement, confirmant ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

Il se retourna, s'attendant à trouver un Severus Rogue très en colère, mais à la place, Rogue le regardait avec amusement, un coin de ses lèvres orienté vers le haut. « Heureux de finalement te l'entendre admettre, Harry. » dit-il sardoniquement. « Tu pensais que Sirius Black et moi avons travaillé pendant presque trois ans sans que je lui demande comme il avait réussi à me déposséder de mon Ordre de Merlin ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Bien, maintenant, vous allez l'avoir. De première classe je dirais. » dit-il, lançant un regard de côté à Dumbledore qui acquiesça.

« Et je pense que si Miss Granger et Sirius reçoive la troisième classe, Severus ne 'pètera pas les plombs' comme tu dis. » dit-il doucement, ses yeux brillants regardant Harry par-dessus ses demi-lunes. « Je recommanderais mon frère aussi, mais il a déjà l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. »

Harry fit la tête. « Et pour Ron ? Il vous a sauvé la vie ! » Il regarda en détresse Ron, qui semblait un peu déçu, et pourtant résigné. Mais Dumbledore lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et fit un sourire bienveillant.

« Tout comme toi, quand tu nous a sorti de l'eau sous ta forme de griffon. Et bien que je ne considère pas que ma vie soit plus importante que les autres vies sauvées, j'utiliserai cela comme une très bonne excuse pour recommander la deuxième classe pour toi et Mr Weasley. » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ron se retrouva à nouveau bouche bée, comme Hermione se lançait sur lui, le serrant tout contre elle. Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos, souriant, et Rogue ne sembla même pas avoir d'objection à cela.

Cependant, comme il félicitait Ron, il perdit sa prise sur le hamster, qui après que Cho soit tombée sur le pont, elle commença à s'enfuir de lui. A son soulagement, Dumbledore veillait à tout et il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« Finite Incantatem! » cria-t-il.

Harry poussa un cri d'exclamation. Il enlevait son sort de métamorphose ! Soudain, Cho Chang apparut devant eux, se tenant dans une position légèrement accroupie, ses courts cheveux lisses balançant autour de son menton, l'air très alerte, et pas le moins du monde comme si elle avait été embrassée par un détraqueur. Ron fila immédiatement dans sa direction, mais Dumbledore lui barra la route pour l'arrêter.

« Tu nous as presque fait exploser ! » lui gronda-t-il, n'essayant pas vraiment de passer Dumbledore. Il ne voulait de toute évidence pas lui faire mal. « En essayant de te secourir ! Simplement parce que tu voulais foutre ta vie en l'air ne signifiait pas que nous le voulions aussi ! »

Hermione s'avança et, de manière surprenante, gifla Cho. Harry la retint à contrecœur. Elle se débattit contre lui. « Tu as essayé de tuer Harry et Ron, en prétendant t'être fait embrasser. » cracha-t-elle. « Tu essayais de faire tuer autant de monde que possible, mais nous avons été trop rapide pour toi, et sortant les aurors comme nous l'avons fait. Cela a mis tes plans en l'air. Alors tu as voulu emporter Harry et Ron avec toi… » s'étrangla-t-elle, comme Harry la retenait.

Cho ne regarda ni Ron ni Hermione, bien qu'ils soient ceux qui lui lançaient des accusations. Elle regardait Harry, ses yeux sombres très froids, sa bouche se tordant en un sourire. Il frissonna, mais il ne se demanda pas un instant comme elle était devenue comme cela, comme elle était devenue une mangemort.

C'est entièrement de ma faute.

Puis soudain, elle se tourna et dit simplement. « Tu avais raison, Hermione. » avant de brusquement se métamorphoser devant eux tous. Soudain, un très grand aigle se tenait à la place de Cho. Elle bondit sur la barrière et se lança dans la nuit, ses énormes ailes battant l'air froid de février.

Hermione s'exclama « C'est une animagus ! »

Harry bondit vers la barrière « Je vais me changer et la poursuivre ! »

Mais Dumbledore mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il leva les yeux vers le vieil homme qui était encore plus grand que lui. Il secouait la tête, l'air grave. « Elle a fait exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. » dit-il simplement. « Elle a appris à prendre la forme d'un 'erne' en étudiant avec le professeur MacGonagall, prenant bien plus de temps que toi et Hermione, plus de trois ans. Elle n'a pas fini, en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé sa septième année. Elle s'est finalement enregistrée au ministère l'été dernier… » Hermione haleta. Harry pouvait à peine y croire. Cho s'était entraînée pour être une animagus aussi ! « Je commençais à penser qu'elle attendrait que nous arrivions pour s'échapper, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à voler autant. En sa présence, j'ai joué une grande scène sur comme quoi j'étais soucieux que Sirius se désartibule en revenant au Terrier depuis le navire. J'avais espéré qu'elle hésiterait à transplaner depuis le bateau, et j'oserai dire que ça a été le cas, comme elle s'est exposée au restant d'entre vous sous sa forme d'animagus. Non, ceci est bien mieux… »

Harry avait la bouche autant ouverte que Ron précédemment. « Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait cela à dessein ? De la laisser partir ? » Il acquiesça. Harry était complètement perdu. « Et en quoi est-ce mieux ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un erne ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Un erne est un grand aigle marin. Et c'est mieux ainsi parce que en ce moment, elle croit que nous descendons à Douvres. » expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non. Ca ne l'a jamais été. Je suspectais à l'origine qu'elle pourrait décider de transplaner à un moment… Voilà pourquoi je voulais qu'elle croit que seul le professeur de transplanage de Poudlard pourrait y parvenir avec succès… Et donner notre position aux autres mangemorts. C'est pourquoi je lui ai permis de m'entendre parler de Douvres à Severus en étant à portée de voix pour elle. Il se trouve que vous l'avez tous entendu aussi, et cru que c'était notre but. »

Harry le regarda attentivement. « Alors elle ne vous a pas trompé une seule minute. »

A la lueur des lumières de fées, Dumbledore eut l'air très vieux quand il dit « Non, pas une seule. »

Ron croisa les bras. « Alors, si nous n'allons pas à Douvres, où allons nous ? »

« A Rogue SNAPE » dit simplement Dumbledore, haussant les sourcils. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent quelques regards, surpris.

« Heu, » commença Ron. « le professeur Rogue est juste là. » dit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un simplet.

Dumbledore le regarda avec indulgence. « A Rogue SNAPE , dans le Suffolk » dit-il cette fois. « Nous devrons remonter la rivière Alde avant. Rien que notre bon capitaine ne puisse faire. » ajouta-t-il avec un signe de la tête à Rogue.

Harry rit. « Alors nous allons en fait à une ville appelée 'Rogue' SNAPE ! »

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « Il y a un très vieux bureau régional du ministère là, pas très loin du pont, à Rogue SNAPE Maltings. Il y a une adorable salle de concert là. Vous aimeriez leur festival de musique en juin, Miss Granger. Il est assez fameux. » Il sourit gentiment à sa préfète en chef. « Cela sera possible pour vous trois, Severus et Miss Dougherty de revenir à Bout-du-Lard par cheminette, ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley et Sam. Aberforth pourra utiliser la cheminette pour joindre le bureau central du ministère de la magie à Londres avec les aurors qui étaient emprisonnés et ceux qui ont été embrassés, et la liste définitive des aurors morts pourra être établie après cela. Pour l'identité des mangemorts qui auront été tués pendant les combats, nous ne pourrons compter que sur les témoins visuels. Et je crois que tous les aurors qui étaient emprisonnés, après un peu de repos, auront fort à faire pour remettre sous les verrous tous ces fugitifs. » Il ne mentionna pas les détraqueurs, et Harry essaya de ne pas frissonner à leur pensée. « Après avoir aidé les aurors à Londres, mon frère pourra revenir à Bout-du-Lard pour la fête, et je ramènerai le navire de Severus à bon port dans le Fjord de Clyde. »

« Oui, et pour le repas de mariage ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ah, oui, exact. Bien, le prendre ce soir est vraiment hors de question, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? La rivière est longue ? »

« Environ vingt-et-un miles. Le point d'entrée est à Shingle Street à Orford. Nous naviguerons en fait sur l'Ore au début. Entre Orford et Aldeburgh, cela devient la rivière Alde, mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire où. Je n'ai pas été là-bas depuis des années… »

Harry plissa les yeux, réfléchissant fort. « Avant que vos parents ne meurent, vous êtes venu ici un été avec votre oncle pour les régates du Yacht Club d'Aldeburgh. » dit-il doucement, se rappelant vaguement de quelque chose que son papa lui avait dit dans son autre vie. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue, qui déglutit, acquiesçant.

« C'était il y a plus de vingt cinq ans. » répondit-il d'une voix calme et égale. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il se tourna à nouveau vers le directeur. « L'entrée est pierreuse, mais les bancs peuvent être très boueux si je me rappelle. C'est une rivière maritime, et nous aurons besoin de la présence des hautes eaux de cette nuit afin de pouvoir naviguer jusqu'au pont. A marée basse, il n'y a pas beaucoup de débit et il faut de la chance pour ne pas finir enlisé avec une chaloupe. »

« Donc, il va nous falloir arriver avant le matin ? » demanda Dumbledore. Rogue acquiesça.

« Il sera nécessaire d'arriver bien avant, sinon nous nous échouerons dans la vase quand le marée se retirera. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne puissions pas. Comme la lune ne diminue que depuis une nuit, les marées hautes sont encore très hautes, d'autant plus que nous nous rapprochons du printemps. Mais cela signifie aussi que les marées basses sont très basses, et nous exposerons à plus de difficultés. Il y a une bonne brise de nord-est de cinq nœuds, mais elle n'est pas tempétueuse. Cela fera. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. « Quand nous serons arrivés à Rogue SNAPE, et que nous aurons atteints Rogue SNAPE Maltings, vous serez rapidement de retour à Pré-au-Lard. Percy et Maggie pourront faire leur repas de mariage. » dit-il, ses yeux brillants. Harry sentit son cœur chavirer. Il verrait Ginny à Bout-du-Lard ! Il pensa encore à la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait transplané depuis le Patricia et il pria encore, en silence, pour la sécurité de tout le monde dans cette demeure. « Je pense que si vous rentrez au château lundi matin, » finit Dumbledore, « cela ne fera rien. » cela sembla bien à Harry. Plus de temps avec Ginny, loin de Poudlard.

Mais maintenant, Hermione eut l'air encore plus en détresse. « Mais… Mais… Harry et moi allons rater la réunion des préfets de dimanche soir ! »

Ron et Harry rirent tous les deux. Cela lui rappela fortement la fin de leur deuxième année, quand Hermione avait été si contrariée que les examens soient annulés. « Je pense honnêtement que tu peux manquer une réunion pour une fois, Hermione. » dit Ron, lui souriant.

« Je ne suis pas si sûr. » dit Harry, sachant qu'il riait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. « Elle risque de tomber en manque ou quelque chose comme cela. » Il avait vu que Hermione adorait être en charge des réunions de préfets. Elles étaient toujours menées strictement, avaient un emploi du temps ferme et enchaînaient rapidement, sinon brusquement parfois. Il n'y avait que peu de discussions.

Hermione leur tira la langue et croisa les bras. « Quelqu'un doit empêcher les préfets de penser qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Eddy Shire saisit n'importe quelle occasion pour enlever des points aux maisons autres que Serpentard. »

Harry vit les lèvres de Rogue se tordre comme s'il essayait d'étouffer un rire aussi. « Et pourquoi est-ce un problème ? » demanda-t-il haussant ses sourcils. Elle rougit et Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

« Donc nous n'arriverons probablement pas avant l'aube ? » demanda Ron. « Quand je pensais que nous allions à Douvres, je supposais que nous serions encore en chemin demain et une partie de la journée de lundi. »

« Dans combien de temps allons nous commencer notre remontée de l'Alde, Severus ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Nous sommes à proximité d'Orford maintenant. » l'informa Rogue. Harry vit que Duncan MacDermid était à la barre maintenant. Rogue vit où Harry regardait et dit « Je vais prendre la barre moi-même avant que nous rentrions dans l'estuaire et la rivière proprement dite. Il y a une barre changeante de galets à l'entrée. Elle est connue dans les cercles de yachting pour être imprévisible. Nous ne voulons pas finir sur la quille. La plupart des bateaux dans ces eaux ne franchit en fait jamais la barre, ils restent sur l'Ore, l'Alde et la Butley. Et comme nous n'allons pas nous amarrer à Orford, nous n'avons pas besoin de déranger la capitainerie. »

« Aurez-vous besoin de moi, Capitaine ? » demanda Harry à Rogue, qui secoua la tête

« Prends un peu de repos, Harry. Il y a des bouées tout au long de l'Alde pour indiquer les hauts fonds, mais nous n'aurons pas à nous en soucier avant quelques heures, quand nous approcherons de la marée basse. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, et Harry eut vraiment l'impression qu'il avait retrouvé son papa. Il avait ressenti cela plusieurs fois pendant le voyage, mais jamais autant qu'à cet instant.

« Oui sir. » répondit-il avec obéissance. Ron Hermione et lui dirent bonne nuit aux autres et descendirent à l'intérieur. Harry les conduisit jusqu'aux couchettes du château avant, et Ron et Hermione grimpèrent ensemble dans une couchette, tout habillés. Il en choisit une autre, souhaitant que Ginny soit avec lui. Il espéra encore qu'elle et le restant de sa famille allaient bien. Se yeux se fermèrent finalement, et il glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve, bercer par le doux balancement du Patricia.

xxxxx

Quand Harry se réveilla sa montre indiquait trois heures du matin. Il pouvait bien la voir grâce à la lumière de la lune qui passait par l'écoutille au-dessus de sa couchette. Il se sentait surprenamment bien reposé, et il décida de laisser Ron et Hermione, dormant encore paisiblement, pour monter sur le pont.

Il resserra son manteau autour de lui quand il atteignit le pont. Le sort qui avait auparavant rendu l'air printanier, pour le mariage, s'était évanoui, et l'air qui le frappait de plein fouet était vif, froid et rempli d'hiver. Il y avait un vent moyen poussant doucement les voiles, et il vit Duncan MacDermid en train de plier une voilà que Maggie venait de lui laisser tomber. Non seulement, ils n'auraient pas besoin de la puissance de ces voiles dans la chenal étroit, mais cela rendrait la manœuvre encore plus difficile pour Rogue. Ils devaient marcher sur une fine ligne en allant assez vite pour contrer la marée descendante, et éviter que le Patricia ne termine sa course dans un banc de sable.

Il trouva Rogue à la barre, fixant avec intensité l'eau des deux côtés de la coque. Harry vit que des branches d'arbres avaient été jetées dans les bancs de vase pour indiquer les eaux plus profondes. A la lueur de la lune, Harry pouvait voir que quelques branches avaient des couleurs vertes ou rouges faiblement peintes dessus. Il questionna Rogue à ce sujet, espérant qu'il ne l'ennuierait pas.

Rogue continua à soigneusement scruter l'eau. Harry pouvait voir une belle hauteur humide sous les marques des hautes eaux sur les balises, et il se demanda dans combien de temps le niveau d'eau serait dangereusement bas. « Rouge pour bâbord, vert pour tribord. » lui dit laconiquement Rogue.

Ah, exact, se souvint Harry. Ainsi, on sait de quel côté de la balise se trouve le chenal profond. « Oui, sir. J'avais oublié. » Harry devait forcer pour arriver à distinguer une trace de peinture sur certaines branches, cependant, comme elle était si abîmée. Il réalisa que c'était pour cela que Rogue se concentrait si fort. Avant de manœuvrer la barre, il devait s'assurer de la direction que lui indiquait la balise. Une erreur aboutirait probablement à un échouage.

Maggie se dirigea vers eux, l'air assez fatiguée. « Tu as encore besoin de moi ici, ou je peux descendre un moment ? »

« Nous avons passé la marche. » lui dit Rogue. « Mon oncle devrait pouvoir m'aider si nous avons besoin de manœuvrer, ce dont je doute, avec un vent si faible. Prends du repos. Harry est là maintenant aussi, si le vent venait à fraîchir. »

« Prends la couchette que j'avais dans le château avant. » lui dit Harry. « Ron et Hermione sont là aussi. »

Elle lui sourit et embrassa rapidement Rogue sur la joue avant de partir. Il lui lança un regard affectueux avant de revenir sur les balises. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait, et elle le savait. Après être partie, ils restèrent tous les deux en silence pendant quelques temps. Harry gardait un œil sur les balises, pour le cas où Rogue aurait un moment de fatigue. Il regardait la main de ce dernier sur la barre et la voyait se diriger dans le bon sens. Harry dut forcer très fort des fois pour voir la couleur peinte sur les branches.

A la longue, Harry put voir le pont au loin. C'était un vieux pont de style roman, avec une seule arche de pierre donnant l'impression qu'on pouvait passer dessous et continuer à remonter la rivière, mais le Patricia ne serait jamais passé sous un tel espace. Harry bondit sur le quai quand il se furent positionné parallèlement à ce dernier, attachant l'amarre avec un nœud, se sentant euphorique. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient secouru les aurors et rentreraient bientôt à Bout-du-Lard, à la maison.

Ce n'est pas ta maison, dut-il soudain se rappeler. Mais d'une certaine manière, ce serait toujours sa maison. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être surpris que ses pieds l'aient reconduit dans la chambre de Ginny pendant l'été. Cela avait été aussi naturel que respirer pour lui. Il avait vécu là pendant plus de dis ans, même si c'était seulement pendant les mois d'été et les vacances de Pâques et de Noël depuis qu'il avait eu onze ans. Il avait été un invité occasionnel dans cette maison depuis seulement quelques années, depuis que Percy l'avait achetée avec l'argent qui avait appartenu à Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aimer les Weasley. Quand il avait laissé Percy à Azkaban pour qu'il y meure, il avait probablement pensé que c'était justifié comme Percy lui avait 'volé' son argent. Percy et Katie venaient de se marier. Rien ne les toucherait se promit Harry. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'amour perdu entre les Bell et Lucius Malfoy. C'était à cause de lui que Sam était allé en prison et que Katie avait été mise sous Imperius, avec l'ordre de poursuivre Harry pendant sa cinquième année. Et je ne laisserait plus jamais Lucius Malfoy faire de mal à Ginny, pensa-t-il avec détermination, se souvenant de la vue de son petit corps frêle dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry revint d'un bond sur le pont, allant vers Rogue pour de nouvelles instructions. « C'est très bien, Mr Potter. » lui dit Rogue.

« S'il-vous-plaît, sir… Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien à Bout-du-Lard. Lucius Malfoy… »

Rogue acquiesça. « Bien sûr. C'est naturel d'être soucieux. » dit-il lentement.

Il croisa le regard de Harry, et la familiarité de la situation fut presque douloureuse. Vous étiez un bon papa, voulait lui dire Harry. Il lui avait dit cela avant, mais il n'était pas encore certain que Rogue le croyait.

Cela prit un peu de temps pour tirer tout le monde du sommeil et débarquer tous les passagers sur le quai. Aberforth et Sam conduisirent les aurors au bureau local du ministère, quelques uns portant les cages contenant leurs anciens camarades. Harry se demanda ce que le bon peuple de Rogue SNAPE, dans le Suffolk, penserait s'il regardait par les fenêtres et voyait cet étrange parade de sorciers avec les habits crasseux se diriger vers la salle de concert obscure. Ils se diraient probablement qu'ils rêvent et retourneraient au lit, réalisa-t-il, sachant que le cerveau des moldus était très bon pour les aider à faire face aux choses inexplicables. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent à l'arrière, attendant Dumbledore, Maggie et Rogue. Quand ils eurent tous débarqué, Dumbledore détacha l'amarre et sortit à nouveau sa baguette de sa robe. Après avoir à nouveau réduit la taille du navire, il l'invoqua simplement dans ses mains et marcha à leur côté, juste comme s'il portait une maquette de bateau.

Ils passèrent devant un pub appelé 'Le Terre et Mer' jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent finalement Rogue SNAPE Maltings. Dumbledore les guida jusqu'à un mur vierge sur le côté du bâtiment qui se transforma soudain en porte quand il passa négligemment sa main devant. Ils entrèrent tous, ne se retrouvant pas dans une salle de concert, mais dans un petit bureau poussiéreux maintenant débordant d'aurors. Harry pensa que c'était probablement juste aussi bien que personne n'ait l'habitude de travailler au bureau à quatre heures et demies du matin. Il serait probablement submergé.

Aberforth se fraya un chemin dans la foule. « A peu près la moitié a pu partir pour Londres. » leur dit-il. Je pense que l'approvisionnement en poudre de cheminette que j'ai trouvé dans le bureau de l'employé fera pour nous tous. Tu devrais peut-être laisser un mot pour le pauvre gars, Albus, lui expliquant où tout est passé. Il le prendra peut-être mieux si ça vient de toi. »

Ils attendirent que le restant des aurors soit parti, et puis Percy, Katie, Ron, Aberforth et Sam partirent finalement. Harry salua de la tête Rogue, Maggie et Dumbledore avant de s'avancer vers le feu, mais soudain, Dumbledore lui tendit la main.

« Bon travail, Harry » dit-il simplement, le regardant par-dessus ses demies-lunes.

Harry lui sourit. « Merci sir. » dit-il avant de jeter sa poudre dans le feu en criant « Bout-du-Lard ! »

Harry déboula du feu de la salle à manger, toussant un peu à cause de la suie. Percy, Katie, Hermione, Ron, Aberforth et Sam étaient là en train de se parler, avec Fred, Sirius, Mrs Figg et un autre sorcier qu'il connaissait de vue. Ginny se tenait de côté, et au moment où il la vit, il perdit toute apparence de self-contrôle et se lança vers elle. Elle le rencontra à mi-chemin, et puis il n'y eut rien d'autre au monde que les bras de Ginny autour de lui, les lèvres de Ginny s'ouvrant sous les siennes, les cheveux de Ginny pris entre ses doigts…

Quand ils eurent besoin de respirer, ils remarquèrent que toutes les autres personnes de la pièce s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder, et Harry se sentit rougir. Il avait été suivi dans le feu par Maggie et Rogue, qui avait l'air hautement amusé. Heureusement, Harry remarqua que non seulement Ron, mais ni Fred, ni Percy n'avaient l'air hostile. Ils semblaient quelque peu amusés et Katie avec pour eux un doux sourire amical, tandis qu'elle tenait le bras de Percy. Sirius s'avança à grands pas vers lui et lui donna une accolade. Harry lui sourit et le prit aussi dans ses bras.

« Alors, » dit-il, « est-ce trop espérer que lorsque Lucius Malfoy vous a attaqué, vous l'avez stupéfixé et renvoyé au ministère ? »

« En fait, c'est trop d'espérer qu'il a attaqué. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il est. Cela a été aussi silencieux qu'une église ici, à part pour… »

Un pleur à déchirer les tympans se fit soudain entendre de l'étage et Harry se tourna vers Fred, souriant. « Les bébés ? »

Fred acquiesça, l'air très fatigué. « Rufus est finalement arrivé hier, à environ trois heures. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons jamais vraiment la paix par ici de nouveau. Dis-moi une fois encore pourquoi j'ai emménagé avec mes frères après avoir quitté la maison ? »

Ron rit. « Quand j'aurais fini l'école, peut-être que nous pourrons prendre un appartement ensemble, et que tu pourras échapper aux petits braillards. » dit-il, recevant immédiatement un regard noir de la part d'Hermione. Ron fronça maintenant les sourcils. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il comme Hermione se renfrognait, et que ses lèvres se réduisaient à une fine ligne.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, secouant la tête et souriant. Par certaines manières, envers Hermione, Ron était aussi ballot que lorsqu'il était en troisième et quatrième année.

Fred, cependant, saisit la perche. « Cela me conviendrait. Tu as bien l'habitude de te promener sans rien sur toi le matin, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, haussant les sourcils.

« Oh, hue, à bien y réfléchir… » dit rapidement Ron, saisissant finalement.

Tous les autres rirent et peu après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande cuisine, mangeant ce qui leur tombait sous la main, assis autour de la longue table, parlant et élaborant des plans pour le dîner spécial qui viendrait plus tard, pour fêter le mariage de Percy et Katie. Le sorcier sur lequel Harry n'avait pas réussi à mettre un nom était Mundungus Fletcher. Il se souvint que Fletcher avait été au ceilidh, avec le tartan MacGregor, comme lui. Fletcher et Mrs Figg étaient venus à Bout-du-Lard à la demande de Sirius pour parer à l'attaque des mangemorts qui n'était pas venue.

Quand George entra, portant un enfant sur chaque bras, l'air très fier, ce fut une acclamation, et Maggie et Hermione réclamèrent chacune un des bébés, tandis que Katie les prenait à tour de rôle. Même Ron s'intéressa à ces nouveaux Weasley, déclarant que Rowena ressemblait à sa mère, ce qui était une chose heureuse comme il ne souhaiterait pas à une fille de ressembler à George. Rufus devrait simplement tolérer de s'entendre dire qu'il ressemblait à son père.

George rit simplement à cela. Il avait l'air plus heureux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, à l'exception possible de la fois où il avait surpris George et Angelina au lit ensemble pendant l'infâme fête de Noël de sa cinquième année. Penser à ce qu'ils avaient probablement fait pensant cette fête le fit se tortiller inconfortablement sur sa chaise, et quand Ginny lui demanda si tout allait bien, son « Ca va très bien. » sortit un peu aigu, la faisant le fixer.

A la longue, ils entendirent un bruit de pas dans le couloir en dehors de la cuisine, et Molly et Arthur entrèrent, s'arrêtant net quand ils virent tout le monde. « Oh ! J'étais venue voir les bébés. Pourquoi personne ne nous a dit que vous étiez de retour ? » s'exclama Mrs Weasley, prenant Percy et Ron contre elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit à Maggie. Dès que cette dernière eut fait passer Rufus à Katie, elle lança ses bras autour de sa mère et des ses deux frères, mais Harry remarqua que Katie était debout, nerveuse, de l'autre côté, berçant maladroitement Rufus, attendant. Finalement, Percy lui prit le bébé et replaça son neveu dans les bras de Maggie. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Katie et l'amena à sa mère.

« Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, maman. »

Harry observa attentivement le visage de Mrs Weasley comme elle apprenait qu'elle avait une belle-fille. Il vit l'éclair initial de colère, mais il fut rapidement repoussé comme elle prenait Katie contre elle, la serrant fermement dans ses bras. Elle regarda Percy par-dessus l'épaule de Katie, et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas une autre dispute avec lui, après avoir été près de le perdre. Puis elle tint Katie au bout des bras, disant. « Comme tu es mignonne. Et tu es aussi auror, n'est-ce pas ? » Katie acquiesça. Harry pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait. Mrs Weasley sembla ravaler un commentaire sur son métier. Ils attendirent tous pendant qu'elle continuait de regarder Katie. Le silence était assourdissant.

« Bien, » dit-elle finalement, « ces temps-ci… Je suppose que personne n'a le temps de prévoir des mariages. » dit-elle, sa mâchoire contractée, regardant George du coin de l'œil. « Et ce n'est pas comme si ton père avait été là non plus. » ajouta-t-elle joyeusement, comme si cela la réconfortait. Katie lança un regard hésitant à Percy. Mrs Weasley ne savait évidemment pas que Sam y était, et qu'il avait accompagné Katie devant le capitaine.

Arthur Weasley mit fin à cette tension inconfortable en s'avançant et en embrassant Katie sur la joue. « Je suis très content d'avoir une autre fille. » dit-il chaleureusement. Puis il remarqua Sam à côté, et il lui tendit la main. « Et Sam Belle ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement. « Cela fait des années ! Et maintenant, nous sommes dans la même famille ! »

Sam rougit et serra la main de Mr Weasley. Harry pouvait dire que Sam se sentait mal à l'aise de revoir des gens qu'il avait connu avant d'aller en prison. Ils savaient tous pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas vu pendant des années. « Bien, en fait, Mrs Weasley… »

« Molly. » insista-t-elle, lui tapotant sur le bras amicalement.

« Heu, oui, Molly. Vous voyez, le fait est que.. J'y étais. » Sam la regarda sérieusement.

Silence.

L'expression dans les yeux de Molly Weasley était une que Harry ne voulait jamais voir dirigée vers lui. Il chuchota à Ginny « Sortons d'ici. » Elle acquiesça, et il réussirent à se glisser discrètement dans l'office, qui conduisait à la salle à manger. Cependant, Harry avait oublié que c'était maintenant le bureau d'où tournaient les Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Percy avait un grand bureau derrière un canapé faisant face au feu. Il ne se souciait pas particulièrement de l'endroit où ils étaient, cependant, comme il prit Ginny contre lui et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle répondit au début, mais ensuite, elle tourna simplement la tête et se cramponna à lui, sa joue contre son épaules, et il sentit les larmes mouilles sa manche, le corps de Ginny commençant à convulser sous l'effet des sanglots comme le contre-coup de tout cela faisait finalement effet.

« Là, là. » dit-il doucement, la conduisant au canapé et la prenant sur ses cuisses. Comme elle pleurait dans son cou, il la berçait et lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille. Finalement, elle leva son visage parcouru par les larmes et sortit l'amulette du col de son chemisier. « Je… Je… » essaya-t-elle de dire, et ayant l'air si adorable que Harry dut essayer très fort de ne pas sourire. « J'ai vu. » réussit-elle finalement à dire, lui tendant l'amulette. Il sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cela l'horrifia, se souvenant avoir été sur le mât horizontal, du navire montant et descendant, des impacts qui le secouaient jusqu'au tréfonds de son corps après la première grosse vague. Elle a du penser qu'elle allait me voir mourir réalisa-t-il.

Il embrassa toute la surface de son visage, sentant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux comme il pensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. « Je n'aurais jamais du te donner l'amulette… » lui dit-il plein de remords.

Elle l'enleva et la passa au-dessus de la tête de Harry. « La revoilà, Harry. C'était mon cadeau pour toi à l'origine. » ajoura-t-elle, sa voix finissant sur un croassement. Comme elle retirait sa main, il vit quelque chose sur sa paume droite, et il la prit pour la scruter de près. S'effaçant mais encore visible, on voyait une empreinte rose foncé du basilik. Elle l'avait tenu si serrée pendant si longtemps qu'il s'était imprimé dans sa peau.

Il la regarda, affolé. « As-tu arrêté de la tenir une seule seconde pendant que nous n'étions pas là ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Une fois. Quand Angelina a eu Rufus et que je le lui ai tenu. Mais c'est tout. Je le lui ai rapidement rendu. Je voulais être sûre que tu allais bien… Et quand je t'ai vu sortir Ron et le professeur Dumbledore de la mer… » Elle pleurait à nouveau (ou encore, il n'était pas complètement certain qu'elle s'était arrêtée) « Merci. » chuchota-t-elle. « Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Et Percy… »

Il avait vécu tout cela si rapidement, tout était arrivé si vite, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à quoi cela ressemblerait pour Ginny, comment elle serait constamment sur les nerfs, assise à Bout-du-Lard, cramponnée à l'amulette. Il la regarda avec affection et couvrit sa joue avec sa main, puis il prit sa main pour rapprocher la paume de Ginny avec l'empreinte du basilik. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres, embrassant doucement l'image, la faisant haleter à la sensation. Quand il utilisa sa langue pour tracer légèrement le contour du grand serpent sur sa peau, il put la sentir trembler à son contact. Il commença à remonter vers son poignet, puis embrassa l'intérieur de son avant-bras, remontant sa manche.

« Bonjour, Harry Potter. »

Il faillit bondir hors de sa peau quand une petite tête verte se pointa d'en-dessous le tissu et le regarda calmement. Il resta assis à la fixer pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment, attendant que son cœur ralentisse. Il déglutit et dit finalement « Bonjour Sandy. » puis leva les yeux vers Ginny. « Alors, » dit-il sa voix ayant l'air étrangement étranglée, « tu as porté Sandy sur ton bras. »

« Oui. » dit Ginny, ayant aussi retrouvé la capacité de respirer normalement (bien que Harry aime le fait qu'il ait été responsable de sa respiration très erratique tout récemment). « Elle a été assez bavarde depuis que tu es parti. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle racontait. Après que Sirius soit arrivé, j'avais à moitié peur à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose que ce soit sur l'attaque de Lucius Malfoy. » elle retira doucement le serpent de jardin de sous sa manche, et Sandy s'enroula autour de la main de Ginny pendant que cette dernière lui caressait sa peau lisse. « Même si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle disait, j'ai aimé m'occuper d'elle. Elle est très douce. Je me souviens de la première fois que tu m'as laissé la toucher… »

Harry rit soudain. Tout ce qu'elle disait semblait avoir un double sens, et il ne put se retenir.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny avec de grands yeux innocents.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione se faufilèrent dans la pièce, dos à Harry et Ginny. « Tu penses que maman nous a vu partir ? » lui chuchota Ron.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit doucement Hermione. « Elle semblait plutôt avoir un regard noir pour Percy et Sam. Et Maggie et Rogue. »

« Bien. » dit doucement Ron, la prenant contre lui et commençant à se baisser vers elle. Avant que leurs lèvres ne rentrent en contact, cependant, il s'arrêta net, ayant remarqué Harry et Ginny assis sur le canapé, en train de les regarder. « Hem, » commença maladroitement Ron « Alors c'est là où vous vous êtes cachés tous les deux. » Il se tourna vers Hermione et si inutilement, et trop fort. « Hermione ! Nous avons retrouvé Harry et Ginny ! »

Hermione roula les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Oui, parce que Harry et Ginny sont tellement neuneu qu'ils vont vraiment croire que c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. » entonna-t-elle. Ron traîna des pieds un peu, embarrassé.

Ginny rit. « Non, nous pensions que vous êtes ici pour la même raison que nous… Sortir de la cuisine avant que le tempérament de maman ne commence à faire voler les couverts et les poêles. »

Ron sourit. « Trop vrai. Elle allait bien jusqu'au moment où Sam a du lui dire qu'il avait été au mariage. »

Harry haussa les épaule. « Je connais Sam. Je suppose qu'il a décidé qu'ils devaient se parler franchement pour commencer. Avec tes parents, je veux dire. C'est le beau-père de Percy. Il voulait être honnête avec ta mère. Pense à la dispute qu'il y aurait eu si elle avait appris plus tard que Sam était là ! De cette manière, l'explosion sera dépassée, et tout le monde pourra continuer son train. En plus, elle a les bébés pour la distraire maintenant aussi. Ca ira, et Percy Katie et Sam s'en sortiront. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Mrs Weasley ne semble pas très encline à oublier cela. Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas exactement faire tourner les aiguilles à l'envers et l'amener sur le bateau, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pourra jamais vraiment prendre part au mariage de Percy, même s'il y a une autre cérémonie. Ce ne sera pas la même chose. »

Harry eut soudain l'illumination. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'une autre cérémonie. » Il se leva soudain, surprenant Ginny, mais la portant tout simplement quand il le fit, puis la déposant sur ses pieds. Il jaillit en dehors du bureau de Percy, souriant, et il entendit les autres le suivre comme il revenait dans la cuisine.

Mrs Weasley reniflait dans un mouchoir, tandis que Percy et Katie étaient à côté. « S'il-te-plaît, maman, » plaidait Percy, « ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait un gros mariage et invité tout le monde sauf toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était vraiment dans l'élan du moment. Il se trouve que Sam était là parce qu'il était inquiet pour Katie. Je lui ai fait ma demande quand nous étions encore à Azkaban, mais je n'ai jamais prémédité de me marier sans ta présence. »

« C'est entièrement de ma faute, Mrs Weasley. » dit soudain Harry, s'interposant. « Si vous avez quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi. »

Mrs Weasley le regarda, surprise de le trouver soudain au cœur de la conversation. Percy mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Tu n'as pas à faire cela, Harry. »

Il regarda Percy dans les yeux. « Mais je le dois. C'est la vérité. Elle ne devrait pas être en colère après Sam, Katie ou toi, ou le professeur Rogue pour avoir officialiser le mariage, ou Ron et Maggie pour avoir été témoins. » Il se retourna vers Mrs Weasley. « J'aurais dû considérer comment vous vous sentiriez, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Cela semblait juste… Bien, comme nous venions tous de vivre tant de choses terribles, nous avions besoin de quelque chose de bien à fêter. J'ai vu des hommes et des femmes qui s'étaient battus contre les mangemorts, qui avaient vu leurs camarades tués ou embrassés par les détraqueurs, et des gens qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours applaudir, crier et sourire quand Percy et Katie ont été déclarés mari et femme. » lui dit-il doucement. « Quand nous avons ouvert ces cellules, les aurors avaient l'air prêts à mourir, et il s'y attendaient complètement. » Il regarda tendrement Katie. « Percy et Katie leur ont rappelé à tous qu'il y a toujours plein de choses pour lesquelles vivre. »

Mrs Weasley se calma un instant. « Je vois Harry. Bien, loin de moi d'être si égoïste, » commença-t-elle à dire, l'air contrite. « bien que je ne savais pas que c'était égoïste de vouloir assister au mariage de son propre fils. » ajouta-t-elle, la contrition la quittant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Harry lui sourit.

« Vous pouvez encore assister au mariage. » lui dit-il. Elle leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils, et Percy et Katie eurent l'air très alarmés.

« Allons, viens voir ici, Harry. » commença à dire Percy.

Katie avait l'air exaspérée. « J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas un grand mariage pour commencer. Juste un passage devant le maire. Et maintenant, nous sommes sensés tout refaire ? »

Harry sourit discrètement. « Non, pas du tout. » Il se tourna vers Mrs Weasley. « Vous pouvez les voir en train de se marier pour la première fois. » Il essaya de ne pas rire à son expression stupéfaite. « J'ai une pensine, Mrs Weasley. J'y mettrai mes souvenirs du mariage, et vous pourrez aller le voir. Ce sera juste comme si vous étiez là, sans le mal de mer. » ajouta-t-il, croisant le regard d'Hermione, qui souriait.

Il n'était pas préparé à ce que Mrs Weasley jette ses bras autour de lui et le serre contre elle. « Oh, mon cher garçon ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme il luttait pour respirer. Quand elle l'eut relâché, elle se tourna vers Ginny. « Bien, nous avons du travail à faire. Il nous faut préparer un repas de mariage pour dans quelques heures, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » dit-elle, très vive et toute à son affaire maintenant.

Harry sourit à Ginny. Ca avait marché ! Mrs Weasley n'était plus en colère, et ils pouvaient continuer sur la célébration du mariage. Comme Mrs Weasley était passée en mode préparatif de fête, avec Katie, Ginny, Hermione et Maggie pour l'aider, Sirius le prit de côté, lui faisant signe de la tête.

« Bon travail Harry. C'est bien de pouvoir garder une belle-mère dans sa poche avant le mariage. »

« Oui, mais Katie n'avait pas beaucoup connu Mrs Weasley, elle ne savait pas que… »

« Je ne parlais pas de Katie. » dit-il, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Sirius ! Nous… Nous sommes juste… »

Son parrain rit. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne plaisanterai plus avec cela. Tu peux être très rusé quand tu veux, c'est tout. Tu sais très bien que tu es la dernière personne au monde contre laquelle Molly serait jamais en colère, alors tu as pris le blâme. »

« Je ne mentais pas à ce sujet. C'était mon idée. Je ne réclamais pas simplement le blâme… Il me revenait. »

Sirius avait encore un large sourire, et maintenant, Rogue, Mrs Figg et Mundungus avaient rejoint leur petit cercle, ainsi que Ron, Percy et Fred. « En tous cas, nous devons discuter de la sécurité de cette petite fête. » Il s'adressa à Percy. « Je ne dis pas que vous ne devriez pas fêter cela… Mais nous ne pouvons pas baisser la garde. Nous devons garder l'œil ouvert. Ta mère va avoir besoin d'acheter des choses pour cela, et elle aura besoin d'une escorte. Je vous recommande d'aller dans des magasins moldus et d'éviter les endroits où il y a des sorciers. »

Percy acquiesça. « Oui. Katie et moi irons faire les courses avec maman. J'ai de l'argent moldu qui reste depuis la fin du siège de la Gringotts. Il devrait y en avoir assez pour tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Et nous n'allons contacter personne qui n'est pas déjà dans cette maison. »

« Bien. Gardez cela secret. Il y a moins de risque ainsi. Très bien. » dit Sirius, acquiesçant. « Maintenant… La sécurité de la maison. Nous nous relayerons pour sécuriser les façades nord, sud, est et ouest, et à l'intérieur, quelqu'un devra garder un œil sur le feu. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions déconnecter la maison du réseau de cheminette cependant. Mais nous devrions quand même lancer un sort anti-apparition ici. Simplement parce que Lucius Malfoy n'a pas encore attaqué ne signifie pas qu'il ne va pas le faire. Il adorerait mettre en l'air une fête comme celle-là après tout. Il est probablement furieux que Cho Chang les ait tous conduits à Douvres sans raison. Ou du moins, j'espère qu'elle l'a fait, comme Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait faire envoyer au ministère un contingent de ses meilleurs aurors pour leur tendre un piège. En espérant qu'il ne se doutera pas que c'est une ruse. Nous ne saurons probablement pas si cela a marché jusque tard. Oh, tant que j'y pense… N'oubliez pas d'ouvrir l'œil pour un aigle spécialement grand. »

Mrs Figg et Fletcher furent étonnés à cela, alors Sirius leur expliqua. Harry croisa le regard de Ginny de l'autre côté de la pièce, comme elle écoutait les plans de sa mère pour la fête. Elle lui sourit, et il eut le sentiment que tout allait bien se passer. En tous cas, ce serait le cas s'ils savaient seulement ce que Lucius Malfoy allait faire.

xxxxx

La fête fut un succès retentissant. Mrs Weasley était dans son élément, Percy et Katie avaient l'air très heureux, le gâteau était magnifique, et Mr Weasley prenait des photos toutes les deux secondes, à ce qu'il semblait, l'air assez jubilatoire.

Ils avaient vidé le salon de ses meubles pour s'en servir pour danser, bien qu'ils aient du se rabattre sur la radio comme il n'y avait pas le temps d'engager un petit groupe. Harry buvait du punch et parlait à Ron et Hermione quand Ginny s'avança vers lui, la main tendue, et aussitôt, il passa sa coupe de punch à Ron et la suivit sur la piste de danse.

Il se souvint l'avoir tenu dans ses bras l'été dernier, à un mariage d'une sorte très différente. Elle avait été si belle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant comme elle s'était beaucoup occupée de ses cheveux et de son maquillage, et que Alicia l'avait habillée. Maintenant, elle avait son apparence normale et habituelle, et il la trouvait encore plus adorable qu'en demoiselle d'honneur d'Alicia.

Harry put la tenir tout contre lui sans avoir mal. Avant la fête, il était monté à la nouvelle nurserie, où Angelina et madame Pomfresh baignaient les bébés, et madame Pomfresh avait examiné ses blessures et les avait rapidement guéries. Il avait commencé à partir, mais les bébés l'avaient fasciné, et Angelina l'avait laissé tenir le petit Rufus après son bain, blottis dans une serviette avec un coin qui faisait office de petite capuche. Sa peau crémeuse était rose foncée à des endroits, après son bain, et se cheveux frisés roux-bruns étaient légèrement humides. Il ressemblait vraiment à George, si on adoucissait les traits de ce dernier un peu. Il sourit à Angelina, en train de bercer Rowena, qui avait été agitée pendant son bain.

« Pourquoi le prénom Rufus ? » avait-il demandé.

« Ah, tu penses que tu sais pourquoi nous avons choisi Rowena, n'est-ce pas ? » lui avait-elle malicieusement demandé.

Il avait rit. « Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas été nommée comme cela à cause de Rowena Serdaigle. »

Angelina avait secoué la tête. « Pas du tout. Le nom 'Rowen' signifie 'aux cheveux roux'. Tout comme sa forme féminine, 'Rowena'. Mais nous ne voulions pas les appeler Rowen et Rowena. Par contre, 'Rufus' signifie aussi 'aux cheveux roux'. »

Harry avait ri. « Les cheveux Weasley ont une chance de ressortir ? »

Elle avait haussé les épaules. « Nous supposions que même si leurs cheveux allaient être plus bruns que roux, c'étaient de bons prénoms. Des noms de jumeaux doivent bien aller ensemble. J'aime bien le son de 'Rufus et Rowena'. »

Harry avait acquiescé. « C'est bien. Tu descends à la fête ? »

Elle avait secoué la tête, regardant le petite visage de Rowena comme elle baillait et étirait ses petits bras, ses minuscules poings parcourant l'air. « Ma fête est ici. » avait-elle dit, d'une voix rêveuse, se baissant pour poser ses lèvres dur les petites joues douces.

Harry rapprocha Ginny de lui comme ils dansaient, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il avait eu peur de ne jamais plus la tenir comme cela, et maintenant, ils étaient là, dansant dans le salon de sa maison. D'une certaine manière. Il la regarda et se souvint des vœux de Percy. Il savait simplement ce qu'il avait voulu dire maintenant. Ginny est ma maison, pensa-t-il, la serrant tout contre lui comme une nouvelle chanson démarrait à la radio.

Après quelques autres chansons, ce fut l'heure des infos, dites par une femme à la voix cultivée qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Harry celle qu'il entendait sur la BBC. Percy allait éteindre le poste, mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit ce que le bulletin disait.

« Le ministère de la magie a annoncé qu'une opération de sauvetage osée conduite par le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, a réussi à récupéré les aurors qui avaient disparu après que les mangemorts condamnés pour le siège de la Gringotts aient été transportés à Azkaban. Le ministre Fudge est comblé par le succès de Dumbledore. »

On entendit maintenant la voix de Fudge disant. « Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. Nous regrettons d' avoir du dire aux parents de nos braves aurors que nous ne ferions rien pour le moment, mais il était nécessaire, pour raison de sécurité, que la nouvelle de la mission n'atteigne pas les mauvaises oreilles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai toujours eu une complète confiance en Albus, et je savais que si quelqu'un pouvait réussir, c'était lui. »

« Menteur ! » s'écria Harry, indigné. Ginny serra son bras, l'air inquiète.

La voix de la femme se fit à nouveau entendre. « Les aurors de retour sont actuellement débriefés et devraient retourner au travail après de courts congés pour retrouver leurs forces et rendre visite à leurs familles. La liste des disparus sera donnée bientôt. Dans un mouvement controversé, Dumbledore a inclus des élèves de Poudlard dans la mission, à savoir le préfet en chef, Harry Potter, et la préfète en chef, Hermione Granger, qui sont tous deux pressentis pour l'Ordre de Merlin, une distinction jamais encore accordée à des sorciers encore à l'école… »

Hermione leva les yeux, se renfrognant. « Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas de Ron ? »

« Les professeurs de Poudlard Sirius Black et Severus Rogue faisaient aussi partie de la mission. Les parents des aurors disparus devraient recevoir des chouettes du ministère pour de plus amples informations. »

Quand la musique recommença, ils se regardèrent tous, un peu sonnés. Il n'y avait rien au sujet de Ron, pas un mot sur lui, Sirius et Rogue recevant l'Ordre de Merlin. Rien sur les détraqueurs en liberté et les prisonniers qui avaient été libérés par les mangemorts (comme Lucius Malfoy). Rien sur le but auquel les suédois à crêtes avaient été utilisés, et finalement, rien sur la destruction d'Azkaban. Il n'y avait aussi rien sur si Remus Lupin serait déclaré innocent et lavé de toute accusation. Harry avait une grande envie de frapper Cornelius Fudge.

Il passa ses bras autour de Ginny, et recommença à danser avec elle, un peu raide, se sentant quelque peu distrait par le journal. Il observa soigneusement Ron et Hermione. Ron avait le visage obscurci par la colère, mais aussi une espèce de résignation. Quand Hermione et lui quittèrent le salon, Harry s'inquiéta et suivit après une minute, Ginny lui tenant la main.

A sa surprise, il les trouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, séparés de six pieds, en train de faire un kata. Ron avait l'air de serrer les dents, mais graduellement, comme il balançait ses bras en une danse lente identique à celle d'Hermione, soulevant ses jambes pour des coups exagérés et se tournant avec une précision d'horloger, il commença à se relaxer et la lueur rouge quitta ses yeux. Finalement, Hermione et lui terminèrent et fermèrent les yeux, s'inclinant profondément, et Ron leva la tête et remarqua la présence de Harry et Ginny pour la première fois. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme.

« Ca va, Ron ? » demanda Harry en hésitant. Son meilleur ami acquiesça, prenant une grande inspiration.

« Je vais bien maintenant. Il y a juste des fois où je dois me rappeler que je ne peux pas empêcher tous les idiots du monde d'avoir des préjugés contre les loups-garous. Je deviendrais fou si j'essayais. Je ne vais pas laisser cela me gâcher la vie. J'étais l'un de ces idiots après tout, et pense à quel point j'ai le crâne dur. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Je ne me suis jamais attendu à recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, et encore moins en étant élève. S'ils ne veulent pas honorer un loup-garou, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour cela. »

Harry se souvint de l'injustice que Ron ne puisse pas jouer au Quidditch en tant que professionnel, et maintenant cela. Il regarda gravement son meilleur ami, réfléchissant. Peut-être que je peux y faire quelque chose. Il ne dit rien cependant, n'ayant pas vraiment d'idée sur comment il ferait pour que Ron soit reconnu pour ce qu'il avait fait. Hermione eut un regard suppliant et il acquiesça. Ils semblaient être d'accord pour que quelque chose soit fait.

« Ne prends pas cet air, Harry ! » dit Ron, lui donnant une tape dans le dos. « Rejoignons les autres. C'est fini, vraiment. C'est juste une stupide petite médaille. C'est pas important pour moi. »

Mais comme il regardait Ron hausser les épaules et revenir dans le salon avec Hermione, il se souvint du garçon qui avait regardé dans le miroir du Rised et croassé. « Je suis préfet en chef !… Je porte le badge de la même manière que Bill… Et je tiens la coupe des maisons et la coupe de Quidditch… Je suis capitaine de Quidditch aussi ! »

Et pourtant, Ron avait été celui qui avait eu la force d'esprit de ne pas retourner au miroir quand Harry n'avait pas pu résister. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry avait l'impression que si Voldemort avait tenté Ron avec son désir le plus profond, Ron n'aurait pas cédé.

Il prit Ginny contre lui comme ils retournaient dans le salon, et elle le regarda avec attention. « Tu penses à un plan, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle doucement. Il lui sourit.

« Pas exactement. Je prévois de penser à un plan. Ca compte ? »

Elle embrassa doucement sa joue. « Tu es un bon ami, Harry. J'espère que Ron t'apprécie. »

Il acquiesça. « C'est la cas. C'est pourquoi je prévoie d'avoir un plan. Ron ne devrait pas rester sur le pallier. Je ne sais simplement pas encore quel est le plan. »

« Bien, nous allons encore devoir danser. J'ai entendu que cela aidait à structurer ses pensées. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, la serrant encore un peu plus.

« Bien, non, mais je veux encore que tu danse avec moi, alors j'essaye de te trouver une bonne excuse. » fit-elle en riant.

Harry aurait été ravi de danser avec Ginny toute la nuit (et il avait en fait le début d'un plan en tête après tout ce temps passé à danser), mais à minuit, Hermione lui rappela, ainsi qu'à Ron et Ginny, qu'ils devaient retourner à Poudlard le lendemain, et qu'ils devaient prendre un peu de repos. Il y eut un peu de cafouillage pour les chambres, comme la chambre à côté de celle de George et Angelina avait été transformée en nurserie, et que celle d'à côté était déjà prise par Madame Pomfresh, qui s'était brièvement joint à la fête, mais avait largement semblé vouloir retourner à la nurserie pour aider Angelina avec les bébés. Angelina était aussi descendue quelques minutes, l'air très fatiguée mais heureuse.

Percy et Katie étaient dans la chambre de Percy, bien sûr, et Sirius et Sam utilisaient celle de Lee, comme il était encore en voyage. Fred, grommelant un peu, avait proposé sa chambre à Maggie, essayant d'ignorer qu'il semblait certain que Rogue y serait aussi. Harry supposa que Ron et lui partageraient la même chambre qu'ils avaient eue quand ils étaient restés ici avant le match de Quidditch à Poudlard, l'été dernier, et que Ginny et Hermione seraient toutes les deux dans ce qu'il considérait être son ancienne chambre. Il n'était pas certain de l'endroit où allait être Fred, comme il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer partager la chambre de Madame Pomfresh (bien que cette idée lui donne envie de rire à gorge déployée).

Harry et Ginny se tenaient devant sa chambre, et il la prit contre lui, l'embrassant pour lui dire bonne nuit, quand il fut surpris par un doigt lui tapant l'épaule. C'était Ron. « Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez fait cela aujourd'hui ? »

Harry lui haussa les sourcils. « Tu penses que tu as assez peloté Hermione pour aujourd'hui ? » rétorqua-t-il, montrant Hermione de la tête. Elle se tenait plus bas dans le couloir, en-dehors de ce que Harry considérait être la chambre de Jamie, où lui et Ron allaient dormir. Il regarda Ginny et soupira., se penchant pour embrasser ses joue. « Je suppose que ce que Ron essaye de dire est qu'il est l'heure de se dire bonne nuit. »

Elle lui sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur son menton. « Bonne nuit Harry » dit-elle, faisant doucement glisser ses mains hors des siennes et se tournant pour aller vers Hermione.

« Heu, » commença-t-il maladroitement. « Où vas-tu Ginny ? C'est ta chambre… »

Mais ensuite, il se tourna et vit à sa surprise, qu'un panneau avait été créé et suspendu à la porte. Il arborait un simple légende qui disait « Chambre de Harry. »

Il se tourna vers elle, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. « Mais… Mais tu aimes tant cette chambre… » commença-t-il à dire. Elle secoua la tête, souriant timidement.

« C'est ta chambre maintenant, Harry, pour chaque fois que tu seras ici. C'est officiel. »

Harry leva la main pour toucher le panonceau, traçant les lettres avec son doigt, sentant sa gorge très serrée. « Merci. » dit-il avec sentiment.

« Et maintenant, » dit Ron, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule qui le fit grimacer, « tu ne te tromperas plus de chambre quand tu iras au toilettes en plein milieu de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rit. « Non, c'est vrai. » Les filles rirent aussi et dirent encore bonne nuit de l'autre bout du couloir avant de rentrer dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Juste au moment où Harry allait tourner la poignée de sa porte et rentrer dans 'sa' chambre, une autre grande silhouette rousse passa entre lui et la porte, l'ouvrant avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« Terriblement bon de me laisser dormir avec vous, les gars. » dit joyeusement Fred. Il traversa la chambre et tâta le coussin de la banquette de la fenêtre. « Cela m'ira. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Vous deux prendrez le lit, ça m'ira très bien. »A la surprise de Harry, Fred s'étendit sur la grande banquette (qui avait en fait de la place de reste). Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire discret. Fred allait probablement vouloir brûler le matelas de sa chambre demain, pensa Harry, mais il n'osa rien dire.

Sa fatigue le rattrapa finalement, et Harry s'allongea sur le grand lit, du côté de la porte, pendant que Ron se déshabillait et s'étirait de l'autre côté, se mettant à ronfler en l'affaire de quelques secondes, à ce qu'il sembla. Fred faisait aussi un bruit de bourdonnement assez fort (Harry avait oublié à quel point le Terrier avait été rempli de ronflements quand il était plus jeune.) Mais même s'il pensait, grognon, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir avec ce rafut, il oublia bientôt complètement leur bruit et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

xxxxx

Harry sentit le matelas bouger comme Ron se levait. Il était vaguement conscient de son meilleur marchant vers la porte, puis de la porte s'ouvrant et se refermant. Il commença à se rendormir quand la porte se rouvrit et qu'un petit bruit de pas revint vers le lit. Ron se recoucha, mais il ne fit pas tant bouger le matelas ce coup-ci. Harry entrouvrit son œil gauche, voyant des cheveux roux devant lui. Il le referma.

Il ne sut pas combien de minutes plus tard il entendit un étrange sifflement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il réalisa que lorsqu'il avait vu les cheveux roux, ils avaient été longs. Il tendit la main et toucha son épaule.

« Ginny. » chuchota-t-il. Le sifflement continua, et Harry secoua légèrement son épaule. « Ginny. » fit-il, un peu plus fort. Elle roula sur son dos et ouvrit dormeusement les yeux. Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il lui écarta quelques cheveux de devant les yeux, et la main de Ginny monta vers son visage couvrant sa barbe. Il regarda dans ses yeux sombres, devenant de plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure que son visage se rapprochait de celui de son aimée. Elle mit son autre main de l'autre côté du visage de Harry, le guidant vers ses lèvres. Il la laissa contrôler le baiser. Il y avait comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche et il sentit ses douces lèvres sous les siennes, sa peau douce sous ses doigts. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, même si cela ne pourrait jamais être assez proche.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient finalement dans le même lit. Les mains de Ginny glissèrent graduellement de son visage, ses doigts se déplaçant sinueusement, comme un fin filet d'eau coulant sur ses épaules, ses bras, son dos. Comme d'habitude, il était allé au lit sans rien d'autre que ses boxers, et Sandy autour de son bras gauche, bien qu'il porte aussi l'amulette maintenant. La sensation fluide des doigts de Ginny l'enflammait. Toute sa peau était extraordinairement sensible à son contact, et il fit glisser ses lèvres vers son cou, étouffant un cri de surprise quand ses doigts minces et agiles continuèrent à descendre au creux de ses reins et puis se glissèrent rapidement sous le tissus de ses boxers.

Il la lécha dans le cou et sur le menton, puis revint à sa bouche, et elle l'ouvrit largement, l'accueillant. Il frissonna sous ses caresses délicates, qui avaient sur lui un effet plus profond qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Elle l'effleurait à peine, ses doigts ne faisant que de brefs contacts répétés avec sa peau. Il gémit dans sa bouche à cause de ce que les mains de Ginny faisaient, et il amena une des ses mains sur son devant, couvrant son sein droit au travers de la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait empruntée. Maintenant, elle fit un gargouillis au fond de la gorge, et il put sentir le bout de son sein durcir contre sa paume, à travers le fin tissu.

Il écarta son visage de celui de Ginny après avoir délicatement embrassé ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez. Il regarda dans ses yeux qui avaient l'air aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et chuchota « Je t'aime, Ginny. »

« Je t'aime Harry. » dit-elle sans hésitation. Elle garda une main sous le tissu des boxers, et avec l'autre, elle le pressa entre les omoplates, doucement, mais fermement, et il revint vers sa bouche. Sous sa main, Harry pouvait sentir la poitrine de Ginny monter et descendre plus rapidement. Il l'ôta de son sein, faisant disparaître un petit gémissement de protestation de Ginny dans sa bouche, et puis il la fit se faufiler le long de son estomac, vers ses cuisses, puis il commença à lentement soulever le tissu de sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il fit remonter sa main sous le tissu, la chatouillant doucement, l'effleurant comme elle avait fait avec lui. Il sentait le souffle de Ginny se saccader, et elle se tendit un instant. Harry hésita, se demandant à quel point elle était mentalement prête pour tout cela, malgré son passage chez Madame Pomfresh pour la potion.

Il fit encore remonter sa main, très lentement, au cas où elle se sentirait obligée d'y mettre un frein. Il ferait tout ce qu'elle veut. Il n'était pas question d'autre chose dans son esprit, même s'il réagissait très fortement à la fois à ses mains et à ses réactions à lui. Elle se tendit encore plus et haleta dans sa bouche. La main encore dans ses boxers s'aplatit contre sa peau, sa paume chaude lui donnant l'impression que sa température décollait. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, et en même temps, il fit encore monter sa main. Il pouvait la sentir frissonner à son contact lorsqu'elle chuchota son nom.

« Oh, Harry… »

Il fit descendre sa bouche jusqu'au sein qui avait été ignoré auparavant. Il la posa contre la fine chemise de nuit, envoyant son souffle chaud à travers, vers sa peau encore plus chaude, tout en continuant à faire bouger ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler sous lui, et il essaya de se concentrer, jetant un coup d'œil à son visage en proie à la passion, les yeux fermés, se demandant s'il l'avait jamais vue plus belle…

« Ronflll »

Soudain, un fort bruit de ronflement arriva à leurs oreilles, suivi pas un bruit de bourdonnement encore plus fort. Ginny regarda vers la banquette de la fenêtre, écartillant les yeux. Harry sut à l'air qu'elle avait qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu la même pensée au même moment. S'asseyant droit dans le lit, ils mirent simultanément aussi cette pensée en mots.

« Fred ! »

Harry ne savait pas si le visage de Ginny avait cette teinte de rouge à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait, ou parce qu'ils l'avaient fait dans la même chambre que son frère. Il sentait lui même qu'il avait chaud au visage, mais c'était la seule partie de sa personne qui était comme cela à présent. Le ronflement de Fred avait eu l'effet d'une douche très très froide pour Harry. Leur double cri avait apparemment pénétré l'esprit embrumé de Fred, et il cligna des yeux et s'étira, puis se redressa brusquement, ses yeux grand ouverts d'un coup.

« Harry ! Ginny ! » sa bouche était grande ouverte aussi. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Puis Fred déglutit et dit à Ginny. « Dis-moi que je rêve et que tu es Ron, et pas ma petite sœur au lit avec Harry. »

« Heu, Fred, » commença Ginny, se mordant la lèvre. « tu vois… »

Fred se couvrit les yeux avec les mains. « Non ! Non non non non non ! Je ne veux définitivement rien voir ! »

« Fred ! » implora Ginny. « Nous sommes tous les deux habillés ! »

Fred jeta un coup d'œil entre deux doigts. « Pas Harry ! »

« Un boxer ! » dit rapidement Harry, enlevant les draps de telle sorte que Fred puisse voir une de ses jambes. Il ne voulait certainement pas que Fred voit plus que cela, comme cela aurait été assez incriminant. « Et un serpent : » ajouta-t-il, montrant son bras. « A ce sujet… Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose, Sandy ? » lui siffla-t-il. Ginny avait dit qu'elle avait été tellement bavarde quand il n'avait pas été là. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda, dormeuse.

« Contrairement à certaines personnes, je ne parle que lorsque j'ai quelque chose à dire. » répondit-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

« C'est tout ? » dit Fred avec indignation, ignorant l'échange entre Harry et Sandy. « Oh, bien, alors c'est bon. Ma sœur porte une chemise de nuit presque transparente, » dit-il, Ginny remontant immédiatement les draps pour couvrir sa poitrine, « et tu portes un boxer. Oh, bien, c'est franchement mieux. Rien en pourrait possiblement arriver dans ces circonstances. » fit-il d'une voix traînante et sarcastique.

Tenant encore le drap devant elle, Ginny se redressa, s'agenouillant sur le lit, son visage rougissant maintenant de colère. « Maintenant, écoute-moi, Alfred Weasley. Tôt ou tard, il va arriver quelque chose. Tu vas juste devoir apprendre à vivre avec . Je ne suis plus une petite fille. J'aime Harry, et il m'aime. »

Fred roula les yeux. « Ce n'est pas que…Bien, c'est que je ne veux pas penser à ma sœur au lit avec quelqu'un, parce que c'est comme… Bien, manger une dragée surprise parfumée à la poubelle. Mais en pire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je sais que tu n'es pas une petite fille. Je sais que Maggie ne l'est pas non plus, mais cela ne signifie pas que je veux penser à elle et Rogue dans mon lit… » Fred fit une grimace terrible. « Oh, crotte. J'y ai pensé maintenant. Merci beaucoup. » Harry rit, mais il se retint rapidement quand Fred lui lança un de ses regards… « Tu ne peux pas au moins dormir avec un T-shirt, Harry ? » grommela-t-il, à la recherche d'autre chose sur quoi se plaindre.

« Je n'en ai jamais quand je peux. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'étrangle quand je dors. » il haussa les épaules, comme si cela ne dépendait pas de lui.

Fred grimaça. « Comment es-tu arrivée ici, de toutes façons ? » demanda-t-il à Ginny. « Et où est Ron ? »

Ginny haussa les sourcils et eut l'air assez fière d'elle. « Pour ton information, c'était l'idée de Ron. Il s'est pointé dans notre chambre et m'a mise dehors. Je lui ai demandé : 'Que suis-je sensée faire, aller au lit avec Harry maintenant ?', et il a dit 'Si tu veux'. Ce qui m'a assez surpris, mais je n'ai pas discuté cela… »

Harry se frappa le front. « Il a probablement supposé qu'avec Fred ici comme chaperon, rien ne risquait d'arriver… »

Ginny grommela. « Bien, il aurait pu me le mentionner. Je ne savais pas que Fred dormait ici, et je ne l'ai pas remarqué quand je suis entrée. Il a du arrêter de ronfler un moment, je suppose. Il y a une première fois pour tout. » ajouta-t-elle. Fred la foudroya du regard, puis alla vers la porte, l'air grave.

« Bien, il ne va pas y avoir de première fois pour vous, en tous cas, pas ce soir. » déclara-t-il. « Je vais ramener Ron ici. »

« Je… Ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi. » lui dit Harry d'un ton menaçant. Fred s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux, regardant Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Bien, premièrement, tu connais ses réflexes. Si tu envahis sa chambre soudainement, tu mets ta vie en jeu. De plus s'ils, hem, font encore quelque chose, je doute que Hermione prenne bien le fait que tu la voies dans une telle situation, et tu verrais aussi Ron dans cette situation, ce qui… »

« .. Est la dernière foutue chose que je veux jamais voir. » acquiesça Fred, frissonnant.

« Oui, ce serait la dernière chose que tu verrais, une fois que ces deux en auraient fini avec toi. » ajouta Ginny avec un ricanement. Harry rit, ne se forçant pas à se retenir cette fois, malgré le regard de Fred.

« Allons Fred. Reviens à la banquette de la fenêtre. Nous allons juste dormir, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tu es notre chaperon. La vertu de Ginny est en sûreté. » dit Harry, essayant de le rassurer.

Fred se traîna jusqu'à son lit de fortune. « Oui, pas de soucis à vous faire pour vous. Vous pouvez simplement dormir, pas de problème. Mais moi ? Je ne vais pas réussir à fermer l'œil du restant de la nuit. » Cependant, il put à peine dire cela avant de bailler à nouveau et de se frotter les yeux.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Ginny.

« Tu ne penses pas que je vais dormir aussi, non ? Maintenant, je vais devoir rester assis toute la nuit pour vous surveiller. » Il croisa les bras et leur lança un regard noir. « On va voir si tu aimes ce qui est dans ton petit déjeuner demain matin. » marmonna-t-il, et Harry se souvint qu'il n'était jamais très sage d'accepter de la nourriture de la part des jumeaux, même quand ils étaient de bonne humeur.

« Comme tu veux, » dit Harry, haussant les épaules. « mais maintenant que nous pensons tous les deux que tu es là, dormir est tout ce que nous avons en tête. C'est une garantie. » Pour insister sur ce point, il se jeta sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Ginny se blottit sur son côté gauche, le bras droit passé sur son torse. Il sourit, les yeux encore fermés et dit « Bonne nuit Ginny. »

Il la sentit presser ses lèvres contre son épaule. « Bonne nuit Harry. »

Il y eut seulement quelques instants de silence avant que la voix de Fred se fasse à nouveau entendre. « Écoute, pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas à ma place sur la banquette, Ginny, et je prendrais le lit avec Harry. »

Ginny gloussa. « Harry est mon petit ami, Fred. Trouves-en un autre. »

Fred s'étrangla « Ce n'est pas ce que.. Je disais juste.. »

« Bonne nuit Fred ! » firent-ils en chœur. Harry entrouvrit son œil, voyant le visage de Ginny tout proche du sien, souriant malicieusement. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et reposa sa tête. Il la prit contre lui, son bras autour des épaules, et il referma les yeux, se sentant assez satisfait malgré le fait d'être surveillé par Fred Weasley. Si, pour le moment, c'était ce que cela lui coûtait pour pouvoir dormir avec Ginny dans ses bras, il ferait avec.

xxxxx

Dumbledore envoya des carrosses sans chevaux à Bout-du-Lard pour les ramener au château le lendemain. Harry décida qu'il serait sage d'attendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, loin de Fred Weasley. A sa surprise, quand Hermione, Ron et lui entrèrent dans la grande salle avec Sirius, Rogue et Maggie, la plupart des élèves assemblés se leva et commença à les acclamer, tapant sur les tables avec les couverts en argent et créant un rafut généralisé. Dumbledore était de retour, debout à la table des professeurs, applaudissant avec bienséance avec les autres professeurs, qui étaient aussi debout. Harry vit Mariah, Millicent et quelques autres personnes se lever à la table de Serpentard, mais pas Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott ou Zabini. La plupart des Serpentards qui se tenaient debout proclamaient « Rogue, Rogue, Rogue,… » comme s'ils avaient besoin de montrer qu'il lui payaient un tribut à lui et non aux autres. De toute évidence, la nouvelle de la mission n'avait pas simplement été à la radio, mais Harry souhaitait que la Gazette ait été plus précise que le rapport qu'ils avaient tous entendu la veille. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était juste un reportage de mauvaise qualité ou l'intervention du ministère.

Sirius, Rogue et Maggie se dirigèrent vers la haute table, et Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent à celle de Griffondor, Ginny suivant derrière. Une fois qu'ils furent à portée des autres élèves de Griffondor, ce fut un chacun pour soi. Will Flitwick souriait à Harry et ne lui lâchait plus la main, Dean et Seamus prenaient Ron et Hermione dans leurs bras, d'autres élèves, que Harry ne connaissait que de vue pour certains lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos et lui serraient la main.

« S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous tout le monde. » fit Dumbledore au-dessus du désordre, et, miraculeusement, ils le firent. Il sourit à Harry, Ron et Hermione et salua de la main Rogue, Sirius et Maggie. « Je suis très heureux que notre préfet et notre préfète en chef aient eu du succès dans leur mission, ainsi que le capitaine de Quidditch de Griffondor, » ajouta-t-il, saluant Ron. « et nos professeurs de transplanage, de potions, et Miss Dougherty. Je suis en relation avec le ministère pour savoir quand aura lieu la cérémonie pour leur remettre l'Ordre de Merlin, et soyez assurés que vous serez tenus au courant. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment. Je crois que nous devrions leur laisser prendre le petit déjeuner pour le moment et attendre un peu plus tard » dit-il fermement, regardant les élèves par-dessus ses demi-lunes, « pour leur soutirer des informations. Merci. »

Il se rassit, ainsi que tous les professeurs, et une vague de bruit parcourut la grande salle comme tous les élèves se rasseyaient aussi. Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny, ayant le sentiment que tout irait bien. Il était de retour à Poudlard, qui était le premier endroit où il s'était vraiment senti chez lui dans cette vie, et elle était à son côté. Il avait été incroyablement heureux de se réveiller à l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison dans son autre vie, avec Ginny dans ses bras. A ce qu'il semblait, tout se remettait ensemble. Maintenant, si seulement ils savaient ce que Lucius Malfoy allait faire…

Ils avaient métamorphose après le petit déjeuner, et à la surprise de Harry, la première chose que fit MacGonagall fut de lui demander de venir devant. Tous les autres septième année regardaient, attendant, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il aurait à faire. Il ne se souvenait quel était les devoirs qu'il aurait dû faire, et il n'aurait de toutes façons pas eu le temps de les faire, comme il n'avait pas été au château du week-end. Déglutissant, il espérait qu'il pourrait convenablement simuler, ou du moins, utiliser sa toute nouvelle excuse 'j'étais en mission avec Dumbledore'.

« Bien, Potter. Montrez aux autres élèves. »

Harry la regarda en hésitant. « Heu, leur montrer quoi, madame ? »

Elle lui haussa un sourcil. « N'avez-vous pas lu la Gazette ce matin, Potter ? »

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Elle sortit un exemplaire de sa robe et le lui tendit.

Sauvé par Harry Potter, l'animagus. L'histoire d'un auror.

Harry fixa le titre. Malédiction. « Je suis désolé, professeur MacGonagall, » dit-il doucement. « je sais que je n'étais pas sensé permettre aux gens de savoir cela jusqu'à ce que j'ai passé mes ASPICs, mais quand j'ai proposé mon plan pour la mission au professeur Dumbledore, il n'a pas dit que ce serait un problème… »

Elle acquiesça. « Je comprends cela. » dit-elle, trop doucement pour que les autres élèves entendent. « Il voulait tirer les aurors de là autant que vous. Mais maintenant, le chat est sorti du panier, pour parler ainsi. » dit-elle, un de ses rares sourires au coin des lèvres. « Il est temps de faire face. Aucune charge ne sera retenue, bien sûr. Vous aviez la permission d'attendre pour vous enregistrer. Mais maintenant que tout le monde magique sait que vous êtes un animagus, Il n'y a plus lieu de ne pas parler de cela plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Bien sûr. »

« Alors, » dit-elle à nouveau de sa voix claire et forte, « montrez aux autres élèves ? » entonna-t-elle, montrant de la main tous les autres septième année remplissant la pièce.

« Leur montrer… ? »

« Votre forme d'animagus. » dit-elle, comme s'il était simplet.

« Oh ! O.. Oui. B.. Bien. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Et puis vous répondrez aux questions qu'ils auront. »

Il la regarda, alarmée, puis se pencha vers elle. « Et pour Hermione ? »

MacGonagall parla doucement à nouveau. « Personne ne sait pour elle, et cela restera ainsi pour le moment. Vous avez décidé de laisser les autres voir que vous êtes un animagus. » dit-elle, comme s'il avait eu beaucoup le choix. « Vous êtes majeur, Potter. »

Il soupira, regardant par-dessus les têtes des autres élèves. Soudain, il croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy. Il avait un regard noir et glacé pour lui. Harry se força à regarder ailleurs. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à se regarder en chiens de faïence avec Draco Malfoy. Il l'avait sans doute vu monter les escaliers avec le bras sur les épaules de Ginny.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas précipiter la métamorphose, comme il n'y avait aucune raison d'aller vite. Il rouvrit ses yeux comme ses pattes touchaient le sol, faisant crier et reculer de nombreux élèves. Il vit que Neville avait un rictus en regardant Dean et Seamus, qui avaient l'air très alarmés de voir ce qui semblait être un lion adulte devant eux.

« Je le savais, » leur disait-il avec orgueil, « depuis des années maintenant ! Il dormait comme cela une fois, et je… »

Mais Neville resta bouche bée et arrêta de crâner quand Harry étendit ses ailes.

Harry était très content quand la cloche retentit. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il prévoyait de se mettre bien au fond de la classe, et de faire une pause après avoir été au centre de l'attention en métamorphose.

Cependant, il s'avéra que Mrs Figg voulut qu'il passe quatre-vingt-dix minutes à parler des détraqueurs et de leurs effets sur les gens qu'ils embrassaient. Hermione commença à trembler, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Harry savait qu'elle avait encore du mal, se sentant responsable pour la mort d'Elliot. Harry contracta sa mâchoire avec entêtement.

« Je ne pense pas, professeur Figg. » lui dit-il fermement. « Je pense que Ron et moi devrions prendre Hermione à l'aile de l'hôpital. » déclara-t-il, comme Ron aidait cette dernière à se lever et que Harry lui prenait le bras, la conduisant vers la porte. Ils furent surpris quand, avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte, Draco Malfoy s'était avancé sur le devant de la classe et avait déclaré. « Je vais les aider, professeur Figg. »

Il se glissa par la porte et la referma avant que Hermione n'ait une chance d'objecter. Les trois lui lancèrent un regard noir tandis qu'il avait un sourire en coin, l'air assez content de lui.

« Alors, vous séchez les cours en simulant une petite crise de nerfs à la mention des détraqueurs ? Ce n'est pas sensé être le truc de Potter, Granger ? Ou est-ce que Weasley a pris l'habitude de s'habiller comme un détraqueur quand il veut quelque chose de toi ? Cela serait certainement assez pour te fâcher avec les détraqueurs… »

Harry n'était pas complètement certain de pourquoi elle décida de le faire, comme il n'entrevit qu'une fraction de seconde à quel point elle était enragée, mais elle se transforma brusquement en loup et bondit sur Malfoy. La tête de ce dernier frappa les dalles de pierre avec un bruit sourd, et il fixa horrifié l'énorme louve grise posée sur son torse, en train de grogner, un éclat rouge dans les yeux comme elle refermait ses crocs à quelques millimètres de son nez.

Harry et Ron le virent chercher sa baguette, et Ron dit « Je ne ferais pas cela à ta place. Tu risque de vraiment la mettre en colère. Tu vois, quand elle s'est liée avec des loups quand elle était en Amérique, elle a vraiment appris à oublier son esprit humain et à complètement se laisser guider par l'instinct du loup. Ce n'est pas vraiment Hermione en ce moment, sauf qu'elle sait qu'elle te hait. Tu dois te comporter comme si tu avais vraiment un loup assassin sur toi et ne pas la provoquer. » dit-il calmement, tandis que Draco Malfoy tremblait de tout son corps et regardait la mâchoire tranchante d'Hermione.

« C'est… C'est un animagus aussi ? » haleta-t-il, horrifié. « Mais… Et si.. Et si elle… »

« Si elle essaye de t'ouvrir la gorge ? » dit négligemment Harry, jouant avec sa baguette comme s'il n'avait aucun souci au monde. « Oh, je doute qu'elle ferait cela. Bien, probablement pas… » ajouta-t-il, croisant le regarde Ron, qui avait un éclat malicieux.

« Faites-la descendre de sur moi ! » cria-t-il maintenant comme un grognement sourd commençait à sortir de la gorge d'Hermione, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de lui.

Harry le regarda se tortiller une minute de plus, puis il dit. « C'est probablement assez, Hermione. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il se souille, après tout. Pense à l'odeur. »

Malfoy poussa un grognement de douleur quand Hermione enfonça ses pattes de derrière dans ses cuisses avant de bondir par-dessus sa tête et de se poser sur le sol de pierre. Elle le contourna et alla lentement vers Harry et Ron, son allure de prédateur aussi menaçante que son regard. Elle se tint entre Harry et Ron, regardant crânement Draco Malfoy comme Ron caressait son pelage.

Harry s'avança vers Draco et se tint au-dessus de lui. « Alors… Qui sèche la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Malfoy ? reviens-y. Le professeur Figg aura peut-être besoin de toi pour expliquer à quoi cela ressemble d'être initié mangemort. »

Il se leva, devenant rose de colère, brossant sa robe avec colère et puis sortant sa baguette de sa poche. « Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer ainsi, Granger. » dit-il, menaçant, mais cette fois, elle utilisa une approche plus conventionnelle. Elle se retransforma en humaine en un clin d'œil.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-elle, ayant sorti sa baguette. La baguette de Draco Malfoy lui échappa des mains et il fut précipité en arrière dans une étroite niche de pierre qui devait avoir contenu une statue très longue et étroite, ou une lance ou une pique de trophée. Draco Malfoy sembla être coincé dans le petit espace. Harry n'avait jamais eu plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

Il grogna, essayant de s'extraire et n'y parvenant pas. Hermione plaça soigneusement sa baguette sur le sol, à environ six pieds de lui, puis se redressa et croisa les bras, ricanant. « Ta baguette est là, pour quand tu la veux, Malfoy. Bonne chance. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de lui, l'entendant grogner et marmonner, essayant de se libérer de la niche. Ron avait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

« C'était amusant ! » dit-il. Mais quand ils eurent tourné, Hermione s'affaissa à nouveau contre Harry et Ron aida rapidement à la supporter. « Hermione ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, la regardant avec inquiétude. Elle leva les yeux vers eux deux.

« Je… Je crois encore que j'ai besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour un petit quelque chose. » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai besoin.. J'ai besoin de me sentir mieux plus longtemps que cela ne prends pour humilier Draco Malfoy… »

Ron lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. « Tu es assez bonne à cela, tu sais. » lui dit-il, la faisant un peu sourire.

« Oui, mais… Ce n'est pas une connaissance qui aurait sauvé la vie de Philip Elliot. » dit-elle doucement. Harry aurait dû savoir que Hermione voudrait savoir le nom complet de l'auror. Il pensa à la manière dont Elliot s'était simplement avancé dans le vide et frissonna. Azkaban ne transformerait plus jamais des gens en sacs d'os tremblant, en boule dans un coin, mais si les détraqueurs se promenaient n'importe où, on n'aurait pas besoin d'aller à Azkaban pour vivre cela. Cependant, si le ministère ne reconnaissait pas qu'il y avait un problème et essayait d'y faire quelque chose… »

« C'est exactement comme avec les cracmols. » dit-il réfléchissant à haute voix. « Je me souviens de ma mère disant cela. Les cracmols avaient simplement disparu, et personne n'en a jamais rien su… » Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione et Ron. « Tu eux aller chez Madame Pomfresh avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Oui, bien sûr. Mais où vas-tu ? »

« Voir Mimi. Je ne lui ai toujours pas demandé pour les cracmols. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent tous deux des regards entendus. « Ah, tu trompes Ginny ? » demanda joyeusement Ron.

Harry rit aussi maintenant. « Temporairement, si Mimi veut m'avoir. Je me demande si elle a oublié sa déception que j'ai rétabli le cours du temps. Et elle n'était pas contente la fois où elle m'a trouvé avec Hermione… » Il s'arrêta, rougissant, se souvenant que la fois où il pensait était la veille des seize ans de Ron, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il vit que Hermione devenait un peu rose aussi.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle laconiquement, sa voix un peu plus haute que d'habitude, espérant peut-être que Ron ne ferait pas attention à leur inconfort. « Bonne chance avec Mimi. »

Quand il entra dans les toilettes de Mimi, comme c'était une journée très nuageuse dehors, il faisait assez sombre d'abord, avant que les torches sur les murs ne reviennent à la vie. Il n'entendait rien, à part quelques gouttes fuir dans un des éviers et le bruit de ses propres pas, lent et régulier. 'Est-ce que le passage qui conduit à la Chambre est toujours là ?' se demanda-t-il. Mais il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Mimi ! » appela-t-il, sa voix résonnant sur les surface dure de la pièce. « Mimi, c'est Harry ! Je pensais venir te faire un petit bonjour… » Est-ce que cela avait l'air convaincant ? Comment aurait-il les informations qu'il voulait d'elle sans que ces informations semblent être la seule raison de sa visite.

Soudain, elle arriva en passant à travers la porte de l'une des toilettes, s'arrêtant et ayant l'air ravie au début, frappant ses mains fantomatiques ensemble et souriant, puis faisant un looping dans la pièce. « Tu es venu ! Tu es venu ! Tu es finalement venu ! »

Harry sentit son visage rougir. « Oui, bien, je… »

« Et juste à temps pour la Saint Valentin, en plus ! » dit-elle, encore plus ravie. « Ou pas loin du tout, en tous cas, comme c'était il y a juste deux jours ! »

Harry déglutit. « Heu, exact. Bien, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il n'était généralement pas doué pour faire la conversation aux filles, malgré le fait qu'il avait vu Draco faire cela des centaines de fois dans son autre vie (il ne comprenait toujours pas comment son ancien meilleur ami avait eu ce genre de cran). Il n'avait certainement aucune idée de comment parler avec un fantôme très sensible qui ne faisait aucun secret du fait qu'il lui plaisait.

« Oh, tu sais comment c'est… Les élèves les plus âgés ne viennent jamais ici, et les première année qui viennent à l'occasion font quelque chose d'une impolitesse impardonnable, » dit-elle, sa voix prenant un ton coléreux, « ce qui signifie simplement que je dois leur donner une bonne leçon ! » Sa voix se transforma et un cri et elle monta au plafond, fit le tour de la pièce et revint aux éviers où elle se percha sur le bord d'une vasque, soudain à nouveau assez composée. « Alors je ne parle pas à grand monde… »

« … Et tu ne vois pas grand monde non plus, à moins que tu ailles dans la salle de bain des préfets. » dit Harry avec un petit rictus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en disant cela. « Tu n'as parlé à personne de cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant et sa voix devenant soudain un grognement sourd. Harry déglutit.

« on. Bien sûr que non. Tu… Tu as le droit d'avoir tes occupations, après tout… » Il referma alors rapidement la bouche, comme il n'était encore pas certain que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, croisant les bras. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? En vrai ? »

Il ne sourit plus. « Je vais être honnête avec toi Mimi. J'ai besoin d'informations. »

Elle se mit à glisser négligemment dans la pièce, gémissant. « Et quelles informations aurais-je dont tu pourrais possiblement avoir besoin ? »

« Bien… C'est au sujet de mon autre vie. » dit-il lentement. Elle s'arrêta net et le chargea, s'arrêtant juste à un pouce de son nez, lui donnant l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle était maintenant très proche de lui, et il frissonnait violemment à cause du froid qui émanait d'elle.

« Oui, » dit-elle d'une voix basse et remplie de colère. « J'aimais ce monde, et tu me l'as pris. »

« Bien, je me demandais, » dit-il, essayant d'éviter de couiner. « as-tu vu ce qui est arrivé quand Argus Rusard a disparu ? Comment est-ce que les mangemorts sont arrivés pour le prendre ? Et qu'ont-ils fait aux cracmols une fois qu'il les ont eus ? » Il aurait pensé que les mangemorts auraient reçu l'ordre de les tuer, mais alors, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Buttercup était à Azkaban.

Elle eut un sourire entendu, volant autour de sa tête en des cercles étourdissants. « Ah, c'est cela que tu veux savoir. Je vois. C'est pour cela que tu es ici. »

« Bien… Bien, je sais à quel point tu aimes les histoires de ce genre. » dit-il, essayant de faire ressembler cela à un compliment. « J'aurais pu aller voir l'un des autres fantômes… La Dame Grise m'a raconté quelques choses intéressantes… »

« La Dame Grise ! » cracha Mimi avec mépris. « Elle ne connaît rien à rien ! Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à parler à quelqu'un comme moiii. » cria Mimi, se précipitant au plafond et en faisant le tous avant de redescendre et de se retrouver brusquement face à face avec Harry. « Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé aux cracmols ? »

Il acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre. « S'il-te-plaît. J'apprécierais vraiment Mimi. »

Elle avait l'air très contente d'elle. « Bien, la prochaine fois que tu as besoin d'informations, viens à moi en premier, et non pas vers ce fantôme de Serdaigle imbu de sa personne. Pas que les Serdaigles connaissent quoique ce soit aux gens, non plus. Ils ont toujours le nez enfoui dans les livres. » renifla-t-elle.

« Hem, Mimi, » hésita-t-il. « Les cracmols ? »

« Ah, oui. Les cracmols. Bien, tu voulais savoir comment les mangemorts étaient entrés dans le château pour prendre Rusard ? » Harry acquiesça anxieusement. Elle lui sourit et secoua sa tête fantomatique. « Ils ne l'ont pas fait. » dit-elle mystérieusement, aimant visiblement sa réaction confuse.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'ils l'ont eu pendant qu'il faisait des courses ? Ou qu'il était en vacances ? » mais la pensée de Rusard allant où que ce soit en vacances était très étrange. Il essaya de l'imaginer au bord de la mer, ou faisant de longues marches en campagne pour guetter les oiseaux, ou en train de contempler des œuvres d'art dans des musées. Rien ne semblait aller. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, Rusard n'avait qu'un but dans sa vie : terroriser les élèves de Poudlard. Il n'arrivait même pas à se l'imaginer en train de quitter le château.

« Non, il a été pris alors qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, » dit-elle, faisant durer le suspens, « mais ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qui l'ont pris. » Elle fit une pause, appréciant le fait que Harry soit choqué avec une jubilation évidente.

« Ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts ? » dit-il, perplexe. « Est-ce pourquoi on ne pouvait pas trouver qui avait fait cela ? C'était entièrement quelqu'un d'autre ? Alors qui ? »

Son sourire devint de plus en plus détraqué. « Je me souviens de quand ils sont venus t'arrêter. » dit-elle, rêveuse, flottant maintenant au-dessus des cabinets. Harry essayait de rester patient, mais c'était difficile. « Je me souviens de ces deux qui t'ont pris… Les parents de ce garçon qui aime tant les plantes… »

« Qui aime les plantes ? Tu veux dire Neville ? Oh, exact, les Londubat m'ont arrêté. C'est ce dont tu te souviens. »

Elle acquiesça, s'asseyant confortablement au plafond. « Les mêmes sont venus pour lui. »

Le visage de Harry se défit, déçu. « Oh. Alors Rusard a fait quelque chose pour se faire arrêter, et les Londubat sont venus et l'ont embarqué ? » Il avait été si près. « Flûte. Je n'avais pas réalisé cela. J'avais espéré qu'il avait disparu comme tous les autres cracmols… »

Elle redescendit et le regarda dans les yeux. « Oh, mais c'est le cas. »

Il se figea. « Tu veux dire… » Il n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler. « Tu veux dire que c'est le ministère qui a pris les cracmols ? Que les Londubat se tenaient et essayaient de dire à ma mère qu'ils se souciaient de trouver ce qui était arrivé aux cracmols, alors qu'ils étaient ce qui leur était arrivé ? » Il réalisa soudain qu'il tremblait de rage, impuissant. Il était vraiment impuissant, cependant, parce qu'il était en colère avec des gens qui n'avaient jamais fait cela dans ce monde, des gens logeant dans le secteur psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, incapables de se rappeler de quoique ce soit, pas même du visage de leur fils, pour plus de dix minutes d'affilée. Puis, se souvenant de qui avait été le ministre de la magie dans son autre vie, il réalisa que cette décision avait probablement été prise par Barty Croupton, qui était mort dans le monde dans lequel Harry était revenu quand il avait rétabli le cours du temps. Il n'y avait personne à blâmer, personne contre qui se venger.

« Où les amenaient-ils ? »

« Oooh, » fit-elle, aimant le faire attendre pour ses informations. « J'étais curieuse de cela aussi. Alors j'ai suivi Argus, très discrètement. Je supposais que le ministère ne s'en apercevrait jamais. Ils m'ont seulement dit que je n'avais plus le droit de hanter Olive Hornby. » Elle renifla, l'air un peu vexée, mais Harry la regardait avec attention, alors elle continua « C'était une sorte de camp. Dans les montagnes. Le ministère leur a dit que c'était pour leur sécurité. »

« Comme les camps de loups-garous ! » s'écria-t-il. « Mimi ! Je pourrais t'embrasser ! » Il n'aurait pas pu, bien sûr, mais elle eut l'air assez contente qu'il dise cela. « Mais… Tu as une idée de comment quelqu'un qui a été dans un de ces camps a pu finit à Azkaban ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « De la même manière que n'importe qui y finit, probablement. Il a du commettre un crime. »

Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, se creusant les méninges ? Qu'aurait pu faire le cousin de Roger Davies ? Mais soudain, il réalisa qu'il savait. Il avait probablement fait ce que Harry aurait fait dans une situation similaire. Il leva les yeux vers Mimi. « As-tu jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un essayant de s'échapper d'un camp de cracmols ? Tu es restée là-bas très longtemps ? »

« Pas très longtemps, mais maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai entendu parler d'une tentative d'évasion… »

« Et ? Et ? Est-ce que la personne a été envoyée à Azkaban ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement. Je ne sais simplement pas cela. » dit-elle simplement, l'air vraiment triste.

Mais un sourire lui fendait le visage. « Je sais que tu me le dirais, si tu le savais, Mimi, » dit-il chaleureusement. « Merci pour tout. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as été utile… »

Comme il se tournait pour partir, elle soupira. « Oui, pars, maintenant que tu as ce pour quoi tu étais venu… »

Il fit une pause à la porte et dit « Je vais te dire, Mimi. Je reviendrai plus tard et je ferai quelques devoirs ici. Je te tiendrai compagnie un peu plus longtemps, d'accord ? »

Elle se précipita sur lui, s'arrêtant à une paire de pieds de lui. « Tu promets ? »

Il sourit. « Je promets. » dit-il, le pensant, comme il voulait savoir s'il y avait de nombreuses autres choses qu'elle savait sur cet autre monde. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main en partant.

xxxxx

Après leur avoir raconté ce que Mimi lui avait dit sur les cracmols, il convainquit Ginny, Ron et Hermione de venir aussi dans les toilettes de Mimi. Pendant la plupart de la semaine, quand ils n'étaient pas en cours, Harry soutirait des informations à Mimi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu plus heureuse, racontant toutes les misères de l'autre vie de Harry. Ginny essayait de garder ses distances avec Mimi, qui avait été immédiatement hostile envers elle, et elle n'était pas particulièrement amicale envers Hermione non plus. Elle avait été aussi heureuse de voir Ron qu'elle l'avait été de voir Harry (Ron avait eu l'air assez alarmé par cela).

Le samedi matin, quand les chouettes postales arrivèrent, Hermione ouvrit l'exemplaire du Times que ses parents lui avaient envoyé, et elle commença à le parcourir, puis s'arrêta et se renfrogna, froissant bruyamment le papier, voulant de toute évidence que Ron et Harry lui demande pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela.

« D'accord, Hermione. » dit Harry avec un soupir. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Cette… Cette… Sorcière. Et je ne l'entends pas dans le bon sens du terme. Cette Harrington-Smith qui est maintenant députée de Mole Valley. Elle… Elle met en pièce la sécurité sociale, et tout le monde suit ! Le premier ministre est complètement derrière le plan ! Ou, je devrais dire, l'absence de plan. C'est fou ! Il n'y a rien mis en place en guise de substitut ! Les hôpitaux privés n'arriveront pas à gérer tout le volume, et que dire des gens comme mon père et ma mère, avec leur petite chirurgie ? Comment est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? » Elle froissa le journal, indignée. « On doit faire quelque chose Harry. Est-ce que Dumbledore ne peut pas la sortir de là ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle ? Un sorcière ne devrait pas être autorisée à interférer avec le gouvernement moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils sont certains que c'est une sorcière. Je pensais que les opérationnels étaient sensés travailler là-dessus. Peut-être que Sirius sait. »

Hermione tourna les pages du Times, encore furieuse, et Ron essaya de passer son bras sur ses épaules. « Peut-être que nous pourrions » commença-t-il à suggérer doucement. Elle se défit de lui avec irritation.

« C'est vraiment tout ce à quoi tu penses, Ron ? »

Il se hérissa. « J'allais suggérer que nous pourrions faire un kata pour te calmer, mais si tu veux être comme cela… »

Elle grimaça et se calma un peu. « Je suis désolée, Ron. Mes parents sont dentistes. Cela tombe tout près de la maison… »

Ron haussa les épaules et croqua sa tartine. « Peut-être que ce Rodney Jeffries pourra simplement guérir tous les moldus de ce qui ne leur va pas, et en finir avec cela. » dit-il quand il eut avalé. « On dit ici dans ton journal qu'il y a de plus en plus de gens qui vont le voir chaque jour… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que des changements de cette sorte vont signifier… »

Hermione semblait sur le point de leur dire, mais un cri monta soudain de la table de Serpentard, et tout le monde dans la salle se tourna pour regarder. Mariah Kirkner était debout, tenant un parchemin qu'elle venait de toute évidence de recevoir par le courrier. On aurait dit que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Draco Malfoy courut après elle après qu'elle se soit précipitée vers le hall, et Harry suivit instinctivement. Il savait qu'il devait apprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Draco avait arrêté Mariah, et il la tenait par les épaules. « Arrête ! » ordonnait-il. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Sa respiration était haletante, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Puis Ginny s'avança. Elle, Ron et Hermione avaient suivi Harry en dehors de la grande salle. Ginny passa son bras sur les épaules de Mariah et dit gentiment. « Tu es avec tes amis, Mariah. S'il-te-plaît, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. »

Mariah lui tendit le parchemin, et Draco et Harry se mirent de part et d'autre d'elle pour le lire.

_Ma chère Mariah,_

_Je t'envoie cette chouette postale, même si je sais que tu devrais l'apprendre de moi en personne. Au cas où je serais retardé, je voulais que tu saches ce qui se passe dès que possible. Pour aller droit au but, notre père a été assassiné, et notre mère kidnappée, par Lucius Malfoy._

« Oh non ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry. C'était cela que Malfoy allait faire ! Il regarda le parchemin. C'était une lettre très laconique, mais elle n'était pas finie.

_Tu t'es peut-être sentie bizarre toute la soirée, un peu à côté de tes pompes. Je te donnerai la raison de cela quand je serais là. Je devrais être à Poudlard dans la matinée. Je dois aller au ministère d'abord, pour parler à quelques personnes pour retrouver notre mère. A bientôt._

_Ton grand frère_

_Munro_

Juste à ce moment-là, la lourde porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme, la vingtaine, entra. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, et Harry vit la réaction immédiate de Hermione et Ginny. Bel homme, les cheveux courts et bouclés, on le reconnaissait immédiatement comme le frère de Mariah, avec les mêmes grands yeux bruns de selkie, presque sans blanc autour d'eux. Il n'avait autrement pas l'air remarquable selon Harry. La réaction des filles à sa présence, cependant, semblait de tomber à genoux devant lui. Leurs regards étaient presque vitreux quand il s'avança vers sa sœur avec inquiétude.

« Mariah ! » s'écria-t-il, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour une courte accolade. Elle sanglota sur lui.

« Munro, » réussit-elle à dire à travers ses larmes. « que s'est-il passé ? »

Il avait l'air très grave, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres. Quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione et Ginny, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient sur le point de fondre, et cela irritait Harry plus qu'un peu. Il pouvait dire que c'était aussi le cas de Ron.

« Avant de faire quoique ce soit, » dit-il avec un peu de colère dans la voix, « tu pourrais éteindre ton charme de Selkie un peu ? Tu… Les distrait. » dit-il à Munro Kirkner, montrant Ginny et Hermione, qui le regardait beaucoup comme elle avait regardé Gilderoy Lockhart en deuxième année.

Il leva les yeux, étonné. « Oh, heu, désolé. » Il lança un coup d'œil à sa sœur. « Combien de personnes sont au courant pour… ? »

« Ce sont mes amis, Munro. Ils savent. »

Il eut l'air résigné à cela, mais pas particulièrement content. « Bien, alors il peuvent entendre ce que je dois te dire. » Il déglutit, tenant ses épaules, tremblant un peu. « Lucius Malfoy n'a pas seulement tué papa et pris maman, » dit-il lentement. « il… Il a aussi pris ta peau. »

Mariah poussa un cri et s'effondra, et Draco alla à elle, la tenant serrée, l'air très soucieux. Mariah secouait la tête, ses yeux tellement écartillés que Harry pouvait voir un peu de blanc autour de l'iris sombre.

« Non, non, non, non…. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. « Elle est plus bouleversée par cela que par l'enlèvement de sa mère ou le meurtre de son père ? »

Harry avait les lèvres pincées. « Tu ne te souviens pas, Ron ? Si on vole la peau d'une selkie, on peut lui faire faire ce que l'on veut. » Hermione vint se tenir avec eux, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Ron. Il lui lissa les cheveux avec affection. Ils se sentaient tous très secoués.

Harry regarda avec crainte Mariah Kirkner, bercée dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. Ginny était aussi accroupie à côté d'elle, lui passant la main dans le dos, des larmes de compassion coulant sur son visage. Elle s'était attendue à être la cible de Lucius Malfoy, mais à la place, c'était Mariah. Harry les regarda tous les trois secouant la tête.

« Lucius Malfoy n'a jamais prévu de s'en prendre à Ginny. » dit-il doucement à Hermione et Ron. « Nous pensions qu'il parlait d'elle quand il disait qu'il allait faire faire des choses pour lui à la petite amie de son fils. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son père doit avoir découvert pour Mariah. Il savait que c'était sa petite amie maintenant, et pas Ginny. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait aussi que c'est une selkie. » ajouta-t-il. Il regarda Ron et Hermione, le cœur dans la gorge. Comme les sanglots de Mariah Kirkner remplissaient le hall, il entendait ses propres paroles résonner dans sa tête.

Si on vole la peau d'une selkie, on peut lui faire faire ce que l'on veut.

xxxxx


	50. Chap 25

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-cinq

Autel

Stonehenge a été construit sous la forme de cercles concentriques. Au centre se trouvait un autel. Autour de lui, selon un plan en fer en cheval, se trouvaient à l'origine cinq 'trilithons', chacun formé de deux blocs verticaux d'environ quarante tonnes chacun et supportant un linteau colossal. Au-delà des trilithons se trouvait un cercle de plus petits menhirs, faits non pas du grès local du Wiltshire qui formait le restant de la structure, mais de blocs de pierre transportés, étonnamment sur plus de 140 miles par terre et par bateau, provenant des monts Prescelly du sud du Pays de Galles…

Le culte du Solstice n'explique pas la complexité des anneaux, et des repères de Stonehenge… La notion que le site soit activement utilisé pour des rituels, plutôt que d'être simplement un indicateur inerte du solstice, comme un calendrier géant, est en lien avec nos connaissance anthropologiques des coutumes primitives colorées et dynamiques. D'une certaine manière, le site a du être le décor de cérémonies élaborées.

--Marvin Trachtenberg & Isabelle Hyman, Architecture: from Prehistory to Post-Modern

Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry faire les cent pas dans le salon comme Sirius finissait d'écrire une lettre sur un bureau situé dans un coin.

« Où vas-tu le rechercher ? »

Sirius fit une pause. « Flûte ! Une bavure. » Il sortit sa baguette et l'effaça. « Je ne sais pas encore Harry. J'essaye d'écrire aux autres opérationnels, dont quelques uns sont à des endroits où ils ne peuvent pas être joints par cheminette. » Il montra de la main quelques autre parchemins enroulés sur son bureau. « Alors si cela ne te dérange pas… » Sirius se remit à écrire.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Ron, sur le canapé près du feu, ses yeux grands ouverts et inquiets. Ron la tenait serrée comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui vole. Harry se remit à faire les cent pas.

« Qu'allez-vous lui faire quand vous l'aurez trouvé ? »

Sirius soupira et regarda Harry. « Cela dépends plutôt de notre réception, tu ne penses pas ? » Il se pencha à nouveau sur sa lettre.

Harry se renfrogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'il te propose du thé et des biscuits, tout ira ? »

Sirius soupira à nouveau et reposa sa plume. « Tu veux que je finisse d'écrire cette lettre ou non, Harry ? »

Harry déglutit. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que… Il peut lui faire faire tout ce qu'il veut avec cette peau de selkie. Ce n'est pas comme quelqu'un placé sous Imperius. On peut combattre l'Imperius. C'est sa nature. Elle ne peut pas la combattre. »

Puis il réalisa que c'était exactement pour cela que Serpentard avait choisi ce sort. C'était sa vengeance. La femme qu'il allait épouser lui avait donné le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être amoureux d'elle, et quand elle lui avait brisé le cœur, il l'avait transformée en selkie, pas simplement en phoque, parce que si quelqu'un d'autre avait sa peau, elle saurait comment c'est de devoir faire des choses contre sa volonté, ce qui était comment elle l'avait fait se sentir…

Il exposa cette théorie à Ron et Hermione. Sirius était maintenant complètement distrait maintenant. « De quoi parles-tu, Harry. »

« Mariah a raconté à Harry l'histoire sur comment sa famille a été maudite par Salazar Serpentard en personne, de telle sorte que les enfants sont des selkies à chaque génération, mais que seules les filles transmettent cela… La première qu'il a maudite a été sa fiancée, dont la sœur jumelle a épousé Godric Griffondor. » dit Hermione d'une traite.

« C'étaient des moldues, » dit Harry, acquiesçant. « Et après cela, Serpentard a essayé de faire arrêter l'école de prendre des nés de moldus, et il n'était pas content de Griffondor non plus, comme sa fiancée était tombé amoureuse de lui. »

Sirius regarda pensivement Harry. « La sœur jumelle a épousé Griffondor, tu dis ? Une moldue ? » Il regarda dans le vide, sa plume posée sur le parchemin. « Hmmm… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai lu dans un livre, quand j'étais jeune… Ou peut-être était-ce une histoire que maman m'a racontée… Je ne me souviens pas des selkies, mais il y avait quelque chose sur la femme de Griffondor… »

« Bien, le fils de Rowena Serdaigle a épousé la sœur du fils illégitime de Griffondor, celui qui est né de l'autre sœur. Ce qui signifie que la famille de Mariah descend de l'un des fondateurs, Serdaigle en personne. »

« Hum, » fit Sirius, comme s'il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à cela. « Exact. Serdaigle a épousé un moldu du nom de… Bon sang, je ne me souviens pas de cela non plus… »

Hermione s'éclaira. « Peut-être que c'est dans la bibliothèque ? » Elle avait l'air anxieuse d'avoir quelque chose d'utile à faire. Ron la regarda avec compassion.

« Exact. Je pourrai t'aider à le rechercher, si tu veux. » dit-il rapidement.

Sirius signa sa lettre et la roula. « S'il y est, il sera dans la section interdite. Je pense qu'ils ont commencé cette section de la bibliothèque du temps même des fondateurs. Leurs journaux y sont, en plus des premiers registres de classe, des emplois du temps…, Vous savez, ces sortes de choses. »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Pourquoi ces choses seraient dans la section interdite ? Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas simplement pas mis toutes ces informations dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « L'Histoire de Poudlard a été écrite pour la première fois il y a des siècles de cela, spécialement pour mettre en valeur ce qui se passe ici. Elle est mise à jour environ tous les cinquante ans par quelqu'un approuvé par les gouverneurs de l'école pour continuer à présenter une image impeccable au monde magique. Non, toute les sales histoires de l'école ont été dérivées vers la section interdite, Hermione. Ne fais pas confiance à toutes les informations stérilisées que tu lis dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. »

Hermione eut l'air grandement offensée. « Je sais ne pas faire cela. J'ai dit à Harry et Ron il y a des années de cela que c'était un vernis sur les parties les moins brillantes de l'histoire de l'école, en cela qu'il n'y a rien sur les elfes qui ont été réduits à l'esclavage ici sur plus de mille pages. » fit-elle avec un reniflement.

Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules. « Bien, comme ne pouvons pas avoir ce dont nous avons besoin ailleurs, nous allons définitivement devoir jeter un coup d'œil dans la section interdite. » Il lui sourit, espérant clairement que cela allait lui remonter le moral.

A la place, elle croisa les bras, grincheuse. « Oui, mais même si je suis préfète en chef, je n'ai pas carte blanche pour aller dans la section interdite et parcourir les ouvrages pendant des heures. » Harry se demanda maintenant comme elle savait cela. Est-ce qu'elle s'était renseignée sur cela auprès de Madame Pince avant ? Il imaginait que ce serait son phantasme ultime.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas. Sirius va te donner une autorisation, cependant, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Tu es professeur. » lui rappela Ron, haussant les sourcils.

Sirius hésita un instant, puis acquiesça. « D'accord. » Il montra la lettre qu'il avait écrite. « Je devrais amener cela à la volière avant de partir. »

Hermione griffonna à la hâte un mot pour montrer à Madame Pince. Harry la regarda écrire 'Je donne à Hermione Granger la permission d'effectuer des recherches sur les mariages des Fondateurs dans la section interdite'. Elle le passa à Sirius. « J'ai juste besoin de ta signature. »

Sirius y jeta un coup d'œil, puis écrivit son nom au bas. « Elle va probablement se demander, bien sûr, ce que le professeur de transplanage a à faire pour que tu regarde cela, d'autant que tu as déjà ton permis et que tu n'es plus mon élève, mais bon, peut-être qu'elle ne pensera pas à tout cela…Bien joué en tous cas, Hermione. Tu as rendu cela suffisamment spécifique pour qu'elle ne pense pas simplement que tu es dans un expédition pour disons, trouver des potions que tu ne devrais pas savoir faire… »

Elle devint rouge comme une betterave tandis que Sirius lui faisait un clin d'œil et que Harry et Ron riaient, se souvenant du polynectar, en deuxième année. Hermione et Ron quittèrent l'aile des professeurs et allèrent à la bibliothèque, et Sirius allait repartir vers la tapisserie afin de trouver des chouettes de l'école pour délivrer ses lettres, mais Harry lui posa la main sur le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Sirius… Je peux te demander autre chose ? Est-ce que tu vas quitter le château pour voir quelqu'un ? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Oui. Quelques uns de nos opérationnels prétendent vivre comme des moldus. Je ne veux pas que quiconque voie des chouettes voler jusqu'à leur cachette. Pourquoi ? »

« Bien, s'il se trouve que tu descends à Surrey, pourrais-tu… Pourrais-tu voir comment va mon oncle ? D'après la dernière lettre qu'il m'a envoyé, je ne pense pas qu'il s'entende très bien avec tante Petunia. Quand l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ? »

Sirius réfléchit à cela. « Il n'y a pas très longtemps, bien que cela remonte évidemment à avant Azkaban. Elle allait bien. Très excitée sur la prochaine représentation de Jeffries. Dans les villages moldus, et spécialement dans les grandes villes, il y a des affiches partout à ce sujet, et dans toutes les boutiques que tu peux imaginer. C'est aussi à la radio et à la télé, et dans chaque journal. C'est même sur notre radio et dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Jeffries est aussi dans toute la presse internationale. Des gens viendront du monde entier pour cela, sorciers et moldus. Cela va être énorme. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Cela ne t'inquiète pas ? On dirait que l'on perd vraiment le contrôle. Tant de gens à un seul endroit, sorciers et moldus se mélangeant… »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Le ministère n'empêche pas les moldus d'aller à des événements moldus, tu sais, Harry. Si des sorciers veulent aller voir le Manchester United jouer, ou assister à Wimbledon, ou aller à un concert au Royal Albert Hall, ils sont dans leur droit. Les sorciers sont juste sensés ne pas laisser les moldus les voir faire de la magie. Tant que cette restriction est observée, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Harry n'était pas convaincu de cela, vu la manière dont les sorciers n'avaient pas pu résister à se 'montrer' à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, comme disait Mr Weasley. Il était encore troublé. « Mais pour le ministère ? Est-ce qu'il réalise que Jeffries pourrait en fait faire de la magie, d'une certaine manière ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que Jeffries semble avoir acquis son pouvoir de Voldemort, et qu'il a transformé ma tante en sorcière ? »

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Allons, tu es reparti sur Jeffries. Je pensais que tu voulais que je voies comment ton oncle allait ? »

Harry grimaça. « A bien y réfléchir, il te claquera la porte au nez. » Mais il eut une idée, et s'éclaira considérablement. « Mais peut-être que tu pourrais aller voir le vicaire, ou de docteur Forbes. Ou les deux. Si tu ne trouves pas le docteur Forbes à son cabinet, il sera peut-être au presbytère, en train de jouer aux échecs avec Mr Babcock. Peut-être que tu pourras demander à l'un d'eux de veiller sur lui, de s'assurer qu'il va bien… »

Sirius rit. « Depuis quand te soucies-tu de Vernon Dursley ? »

Harry déglutit. « Bien, si ce n'était pas moi, il ne serait pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? Sans ma tante et Dudley. » Harry soupira. « Je me demande si c'est exactement ce dont il avait peur quand j'étais plus jeune, que s'ils n'effacent pas la magie de moi, il finisse seul. Je veux dire, il a toujours été beaucoup plus insistant là-dessus que ma tante. Elle et Dudley pensaient qu'il était complètement fou quand il nous a fait traverser le pays pour éviter mes lettres de Poudlard. Et c'était son idée de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de mettre des barreaux à la fenêtre, et de dire au gens que j'allais au centre pour jeune délinquants incurables de St Brutus. »

Sirius pouffa, mais se calma en voyant Harry. « Désolé. Je vais aller voir ton Mr Babcock et le docteur Forbes, Harry. Peut-être que l'un d'eux pourra aller voir ton oncle et s'assurer qu'il va bien. »

Après que Sirius soit parti, Harry descendit le couloir vers l'appartement de Maggie, où Ginny, Draco Malfoy, Mariah et Munro Kirkner se trouvaient. Maggie elle-même était là, avec Rogue, qui salua de la tête Harry quand il se glissa par la porte.

« Sirius a envoyé des lettres à quelques opérationnels, et il va en voir d'autres en personne. Lucius Malfoy sera traqué, ne t'inquiète pas, Mariah. » essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Draco Malfoy avait passé son bras autour d'elle, et les yeux de Mariah étaient un peu injectés de sang. Rogue s'avança avec un gobelet fumant et le tendit à Mariah.

« Miss Kirkner, » dit-il avec raideur, « buvez ceci. Cela vous aidera à vous reposer. »

Elle leva les yeux vers son responsable de maison, avec une expression vide, puis lui prit la coupe et la but lentement, l'air un peu désorientée quand elle eut fini. « Oh, » dit-elle, se mettant la main sur le front. « Je n'sais pas comment j'vais r'tourner à mon dortoir.. »

Maggie l'aida à se lever. « Vous n'allez nulle part. J'insiste pour que vous restiez ici. La drogue du professeur Rogue va vous aider à vous reposer. Ne vous inquiétez pas… Nous allons nous occuper de tout… »

Ginny l'aida à accompagner Mariah dans la chambre et Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant tristement Draco Malfoy et le frère de Mariah. Mais ce fut Rogue qui parla.

« Mr Kirkner, » dit-il lentement au frère de Mariah, l'air plus qu'un peu suspicieux. « Racontez-nous s'il-vous-plaît ce qui est précisément arrivé. »

Munro Kirkner avait l'air très blanc. « Je… J'étais allé dans mon pub favori après l'travail. » il avait l'air un peu embarrassé. « Ce… Ce n'est pas dur de trouver des filles quand… » Il hésita, mais Harry acquiesça. Quand on peut mettre en route son charme de selkie à n'importe quel moment, pensa-t-il. Munro avait ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre et il continua. « J'ai été dans l'appartement de cette fille toute la nuit… »

« Où était-ce ? » demanda soudain Rogue.

« A Inverness. » répondit rapidement Munro. « Je ne veux pas aller trop loin pour rentrer à la maison le lendemain. » il rougit maintenant. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur en transplanage. J'ai du m'y r'prendre à trois fois pour avoir mon permis, mais quand je suis claqué… »

Rogue balaya cela de la main avec impatience. « Oui, oui. Quand vous êtes rentré chez vos parents, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Ses yeux sombres avaient l'air humides maintenant. « J'ai.. J'ai eu peur de rentrer. Quand je suis arrivé dans le jardin… Je fais habituellement cela pour ne pas que maman ou papa se cognent à moi, ou moi à eux… J'ai vu… J'ai vu… » Il déglutit. « La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison. » Ils se turent tous digérant cela. Après une minute, il put finalement continuer. « Je… J'ai trouvé mon père juste derrière la porte, mort, avec la cassette dans ses mains, ouverte aux yeux de tous… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « La quoi ? » dit-il, perplexe. Il remarqua que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas l'air confus. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Munro avait commencé à parler. Quelque chose sur de ce mot semblait vaguement familier à Harry. S'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, pour de bon, il aurait presque pu se souvenir de quelque chose de son autre vie…

Rogue les regarda tous. « Le coffre au trésor familial. La cassette, de cistum. Boîte. » Il se tourna vers Munro. « Quel trésors gardait votre famille dedans ? Et où était-il caché habituellement ? »

« Sous le foyer, dans la cuisine. Nos peaux y étaient, » dit-il tristement. « Toutes les trois… Celle de maman, celle de Mariah, et la mienne. J'ai demandé à reprendre la mienne quand j'ai terminé l'école. Je voulais la conserver avec moi afin de l'avoir quand je la voulais. Cela a rendu ma mère nerveuse, mais elle a accepté… Et maintenant, je suis content de l'avoir fait. » Il retira quelque chose qui ressemblait à une peau brune et sans forme de sa robe. « J'ai encore ma peau, mais celle de Mariah a disparu, et celle de notre mère aussi. Et comme j'étais assis là, avec mon père, croyant à peine à ce que je voyais, je savais que je devrais monter et chercher ma mère, mais ensuite, une chouette est entrée par la porte ouverte, et elle m'a déposé ceci sur les cuisses… »

Il retira un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Rogue, qui le lut en silence, ses yeux fixés sur la page. Il acquiesça gravement. « Votre mère a été kidnappée et Lucius Malfoy a pris la peau de celle-ci et celle de votre sœur. »

Munro Kirkner acquiesça misérablement, ses yeux sombres voilés. Draco Malfoy se tortillait, visiblement mal à l'aise. Munro regarda Rogue et dit . « Il savait. Pour Mariah et notre mère. » dit-il, son accent s'ancrant plus fermement dans les Orkney. « On peut l'dire d'la lettre. Quelqu'un lui a dit. » Ses yeux glissèrent vers le visage de Malfoy. Draco se tortilla encore plus.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit ! » dit-il soudain. « Je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Harry croisa ses bras et plissa les yeux. « Alors comment a-t-il su ? »

Draco referma la bouche et ne croisa pas la regard de Harry. Harry regarda Rogue, qui haussa un sourcil. « Je pense que vous devriez venir avec moi, Mr Kirkner. Êtes-vous allé au ministère ? » le frère de Mariah secoua la tête. « Cela devrait être fait dans les règles. Nous allons vous trouver une escorte appropriée. » Rogue haussa encore les sourcils à Harry, comme il conduisait Munro Kirkner au dehors, et il fit un signe de tête presque imperceptible en direction de Malfoy. Harry saisit et le lui rendit.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy et le scruta. Il tordait sa robe dans ses mains, une habitude nerveuse qui ne lui donnait pas l'air détendu et calme. « Elle compte pour toi. » lui dit-il soudain, lui faisant relever brusquement la tête et lancer un regard noir.

« Bien sûr, idiot. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai frappé après vous avoir vu tous les deux dans la cabane de ce grand dadais ? » cracha-t-il à Harry.

« Je ne parle pas de Ginny. » dit rapidement Harry, bien qu'il soit surpris, et plus qu'un peu dérangé, que ce soit la première chose à laquelle Malfoy ait pensé. « Je parle de Mariah. Elle compte pour toi. Tu disais que tu l'utilisais basiquement, qu'elle était utile et consentante. Mais elle compte vraiment pour toi, je peux le dire. » Même si elle ne compte pas autant pour toi que Ginny.

« Oui, elle compte pour moi » admit Draco à contre-cœur. « Et alors ? »

« Maintenant que ton père a tué le sien, je pense que les problèmes de relation publique que tu avais avec les Weasley n'auront l'air de rien comparés à ceux que tu auras pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des Kirkner. Spécialement s'il arrive quelque chose à la mère de Mariah. A moins que tu sois blanc de toute responsabilité, je doute que Mariah veuille se rapprocher à nouveau de toi. Si tu n'avais pas dit à ton père que c'était une selkie… »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père ! » grogna-t-il à Harry. « Débouche-toi les oreilles, Potter. » Il lança un regard noir à Harry qui ne recula pas.

« Oh, vraiment ? Bien, à qui l'as-tu dit, parce que je doute que ton père ait fait un voyage dans une île reculée des Orkney juste au cas où il y aurait eu une paire de peaux de selkies et une esclave utile à en tirer. Il savait. A qui l'as-tu dis si ce n'était pas à lui ? »

Mais Draco Malfoy avait scellé ses lèvres. Ginny sortit de la chambre, tenant la porte légèrement ouverte. Elle regarda Draco.

« Elle te demande. Juste… Pour être avec elle. Lui tenir compagnie. Elle ne s'est pas encore endormie. Elle est trop agitée… »

Draco regarda Harry d'un air triomphant. « Tu doutes qu'elle va venir vers moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle ne va pas t'accuser maintenant. Elle est anéantie. Mais elle ne restera pas comme cela. Tu sais qu'elle a du caractère. Quand elle se réveillera vraiment… Fais attention. Si tu ne fais pas partie de la solution, elle considèreras que tu fais partie du problème. Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas averti. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes avertissements, Potter. » dit Malfoy comme il allait dans la chambre.

Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à Harry, mais il secoua la tête. Plus tard, lui fit-il sur les lèvres, comme Draco Malfoy refermait la porte derrière lui.

xxxxx

Le dernier samedi de février, juste une semaine après que le père de Mariah Kirkner ait été assassiné, et sa mère enlevée, on devait remettre les médailles de l'Ordre de Merlin à la salle municipale de Pré-au-Lard. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Rogue allaient tous le recevoir, et Ginny avait reçu une permission spéciale pour les accompagner, officiellement pour voir son frère recevoir la plus haute distinction du monde magique, faisant de lui le premier loup-garou honoré de la sorte. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle verrait Harry recevoir son Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe.

Harry parcourut du regard la foule qui remplissait la salle. Ron et Hermione étaient assis à côté de lui. En jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, il pouvait voir qu'il produisait assez de transpiration sur son front pour transformer le lac de Poudlard en une version écossaise de la Mer Morte. Hermione avait un teint de parchemin, et de son autre côté, Sirius tordait compulsivement sa robe entre ses doigts. Harry déglutit. Plus qu'autre chose, regarder les autres et voir leurs signes de terreur l'avait rendu plus nerveux, pas moins.

Ginny était assise sur la rangée de devant, avec Hagrid et le professeur MacGonagall, qui était rayonnante. Harry tomba presque de sa chaise à sa vue, quelque chose de peu commun, mais son regard revint sur Ginny, qui écoutait attentivement quelque chose que disait Hagrid. Quelques éclats de la voix bourrue de Hagrid portaient par-dessus le brouhaha de la salle. Harry pensa entendre « …demande ce que tes parents t'ont appris ? » Il la régalait de toute évidence de l'histoire de la première fois où il avait rencontré Harry, ce qui la faisait sourire. C'était un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, de découvrir qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il n'aurait pas à vivre avec les Dursley tout au long de l'année, ni d'aller à Stonewall High et de porter les vieux habits de Dudley teints en gris, comme une peau d'éléphant qui se serait trompée d'éléphant.

Harry la regarda tendrement, avec Hagrid, et puis elle se tourna et croisa et son regard. Il eut le souffle coupé. L'amour et la confiance qu'il y voyait détendirent tous ses nerfs, et il sut que tout allait bien se passer. Elle vit qu'il la regardait, et elle lui sourit. Puis il remarqua que Maggie, de l'autre côté du professeur MacGonagall, souriait aussi à quelqu'un sur l'estrade. Il tourna la tête, voyant que Rogue avait croisé son regard, et avait un coin de ses lèvres subtilement orienté vers le haut.

Soudain, sous sa robe, Sandy lui siffla « Le loup va hurler. »

Malédiction, pensa Harry. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin, que Hermione se lève devant tout ce monde et fasse un discours sur les elfes de maison. Et assez sûrement, alors qu'elle et Ron attendaient, elle lui disait quelque chose sur « des centaines d'entre eux » et « aucun choix » et « le ministère doit faire quelque chose. » . Il grimaça, souhaitant juste oser transplaner en dehors de la salle. Cela lui avait tardé mais maintenant…

La cérémonie officielle commença finalement. L'hymne des sorciers était joué par un petit orchestre, tandis que Celestina Warbeck en personne le chantait :

Witches and wizards all

We do not stand in thrall

To Muggle might.

We, whom they never see

Flying aloft and free,

We ever shall hidden be

From Muggle sight.

Not slaves of king or queen

And never clearly seen

By Ministers.

Free to be what we are

Free as a shooting star

All equal and on a par

Brothers and sisters.

Sorcières et sorciers,

nous ne sommes pas sous la coupe

de la puissance moldue.

Nous, qu'ils ne voient jamais

Voler en l'air et libre,

Nous devons toujours être cachés

À la vue des moldus.

Pas d'esclaves, de roi ou de reine

Et jamais clairement vus

Par les ministres.

Libres d'être ce que nous sommes

Libres comme des étoiles filantes

Tous égaux et pairs,

Frères et sœurs.

Plus d'un millier de sorciers et sorcières s'étaient respectueusement levés pour l'hymne, enlevant leurs chapeaux, et ils se rassirent. Cornelius Fudge grima sur le podium et commença ce que Harry considéra être le discours le plus ennuyeux au monde.

« … Et en conclusion, » dit finalement Fudge, feuilletant ses notes. « nous avons vraiment de la chance d'avoir de si bons sorciers.. » Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge à dessein, mais il l'ignora et continua « … se dressant contre les forces des ténèbres. Je vous promets que, tout comme les aurors que nous pensions perdus ont été retrouvés… » Hmm pensa Harry, ils n'avaient pas été tous retrouvés. Et quelques uns d'entre nous ne pensaient pas qu'ils étaient perdus. Ou du moins, nous ne les avons pas abandonnés. « … nous recapturerons bientôt tous les prisonniers qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban… » Oh, vraiment ? fit l'esprit de Harry. Tu peux vraiment promettre cela ? Et pour les détraqueurs ?

Il n'entendit pas le reste de ce que Fudge disait. Il fut surpris quand les applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle, ce qui le stupéfia, comme il ne pouvait que penser que tout le monde était aussi reconnaissant que lui que Fudge ait arrêté de parler. Il s'y joignit automatiquement, mais sans enthousiasme. A sa surprise, Sirius serrait la main de Fudge tandis que les applaudissements continuaient. Sur la robe de Sirius brillait l'Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, une représentation en bronze d'un chapeau de sorcier portant des runes variées et des symboles astrologiques derrière lequel s'élevait un château. La plupart des applaudissements semblaient venir des Weasley sur la rangée de devant, plus Hagrid, et le professeur MacGonagall (et Maggie, qui était une Weasley de sang, sinon par nom). Harry, Ron et Hermione applaudissaient aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient, et Ron tapait du pied sur la scène en bois, faisant claquer les dents de Harry, mais il rit simplement et l'imita. Il croisa le regard de Sirius, comme celui-ci se courbait légèrement, saluant les applaudissements. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua les personnes rangées sur le périmètre de la salle, debout et applaudissant, et il réalisa que c'étaient des aurors, et à leur air, des aurors qui avaient été secourus d'Azkaban. (Parmi lesquels plus d'un avait aussi été secouru en mer par Sirius et Buck.)

Le bruit se calma, et maintenant, Fudge parlait d'Hermione. « Et j'ai maintenant le plaisir plus grand encore » dit-il finalement « de décerner l'Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe à … Hermione Granger. » Hermione serra la main de Fudge et tressaillit quand il se pencha pour lui planter un baiser assez humide sur la joue après lui avoir épinglé l'emblème de bronze sur la robe. A la surprise de Harry, elle ne sembla pas encline à faire un discours d'aucune sorte. Harry applaudit avec plus d'enthousiasme maintenant, espérant que si elle changeait d'avis, le bruit des applaudissements l'empêcherait d'être entendue.

Hermione se rassit, son visage rayonnant, et Ron se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, avec un grand sourire pour elle qui la fit devenir toute écarlate, bien que Harry ait entendu que le volume des applaudissements s'était accru quand Ron l'avait embrassée.

Il y eut un bourdonnement dans sa tête, et il réalisa que Fudge avait dit « …Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, à Harry Potter. » Son nom arrivait ensuite dans l'alphabet, mais il ne s'était pas encore préparé, se levant maladroitement et parcourant une distance qui lui semblait kilométrique jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Fudge, attendant pour lui épingler la version en argent de l'emblème. Le bruit était un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été pour Hermione et Sirius, et Harry vit Katie et Percy debout sur les bords de la salle, les deux lui souriant et applaudissant bruyamment, tandis que Ron s'était remis à taper du pied sur la scène, rejoint par Sirius. Comme i les tournait pour s'asseoir, ayant l'impression d'avoir le feu au visage, il lança un coup d'œil à Ginny, dont les lèvres formaient les mots 'je t'aime', comme elle continuait à battre des mains.

« Et maintenant » reprit Fudge, comme les applaudissements commençaient à diminuer, « nous avons ce fait exceptionnel, un Ordre de Merlin première classe. Pour sa bravoure et son sens du commandement, son sang-froid et ses remarquables capacités de marin, lui ayant permis de ramener à leur famille à la fois les hommes et les femmes qui avaient été faits prisonniers à Azkaban, et ceux qui avaient pris part au sauvetage, je remets l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à Severus Rogue. »

La version en or de l'insigne était tenue par un large ruban pourpre, et Rogue se baissa pour permettre à Fudge de la lui placer autour du cou, où elle brillait de mille feux dans la salle un peu sombre. Les applaudissements étaient polis, mais cela ne satisfaisait pas Harry. Il se mit à taper du pied aussi fort que Ron l'avait fait, écrasant son talon sur le sol, frappant ses mains tellement fort l'une contre l'autre qu'elle commençaient à lui faire mal. Maggie et les Weasley, Hagrid et le professeur MacGonagall se joignirent aussi à ces applaudissements très enthousiastes de Severus Rogue. Quand il passa devant Harry pour revenir à son siège, il souriait vraiment. Harry croisa encore le regard de Ginny et elle lui sourit.

Finalement, Fudge se mit en position pour annoncer la récompense de Ron. Harry regarda le visage de Ron comme les paroles résonnaient dans la salle. Il semblait très tendu, se mordant anxieusement la lèvre. « … Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe à Ronald Weasley. » réussit à dire Fudge, donnant l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Les bajoues de son visage cireux tremblaient d'indignation, et Harry se demanda ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour convaincre Fudge de donner à Ron l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe. Au moins, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de décliner sa propre récompense, ce qui était ce qu'il avait été préparé à faire si le ministère avait ignoré Ron.

Les applaudissements commencèrent à nouveau à parcourir la salle. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire comme ils applaudissaient fort, et Harry vit que Rogue battait aussi des mains avec une solennité qui témoignait de plus qu'un simple devoir envers le frère de Maggie. Ron se tenait maintenant devant Fudge, mais il ne se rapprocha pas de lui autant que les autres l'avaient fait, pour lui permettre de fixer l'insigne d'argent sur sa robe. A la place, il posa sa main sur le bras de Fudge, pour l'arrêter dans sa tentative de remettre la médaille, et les applaudissements dans la salle s'éteignirent comme ceux qui étaient rassemblés là commencèrent à marmonner, confus.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air plus nerveux que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. « Monsieur le ministre, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux accepter ceci. » Harry en resta bouche bée, et il regarda Hermione, qui semblait tout aussi choquée. Clairement, Ron ne l'avait pas averti de cela. Et puis Harry réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide de penser que 'le loup' serait Hermione plutôt que Ron, le loup-garou. Les murmures confus devinrent rapidement un brouhaha assourdissant, et Ron essaya de faire signe à la foule de faire silence à nouveau. « Je suis désolé, je vais vous expliquer. » dit-il à haute voix, ses paroles dominant aisément le brouhaha, qui recommença à baisser. « Je ne peux pas accepter cela, » reprit-il, sa voix résonnant maintenant dans le silence, « tant que Remus Lupin est encore accusé d'avoir joué un rôle dans l'attaque des mangemorts sur Azkaban, et tant que tous les loups-garous de Grande-Bretagne sont traités comme quantité négligeable, comme moins que quantité négligeable, comme le sale résidu que l'on doit nettoyer au fond d'un chaudron après avoir préparé une potion vraiment méchante… » Ron fit une pause. « Oh flûte. » dit-il clairement, ses paroles résonnant dans toute la salle causant quelques rires. Il rougit. « Désolé maman. » dit-il rapidement, lançant un coup d'œil à Molly Weasley.

« C'est bon, mon chéri. » dit-elle à haute voix. « Continues. » Harry vit à quel point elle avait l'air fière.

« Je… Je ne suis pas bon pour parler comme cela, à moins de l'avoir auparavant posé par écrit. » expliqua-t-il aux centaines de sorciers et sorcières, comme il sortait un parchemin de sa poche, ses oreilles virant au cramoisi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença. « Comme je disais, je ne peux accepter ceci aussi longtemps qu'un innocent sert de bouc-émissaire » lisait maintenant Ron sur son parchemin, « et tant que les loup-garous sont des citoyens de seconde classe. Nous sommes des personnes la plupart du temps, des personnes normales, moldus et sorciers, et pourtant le ministère n'a rien fait pour rendre la potion de Tue-loup universellement disponible à tous les loups-garous. J'ai de la chance que notre maître de Potions… » Il montra Rogue de la tête « sache la faire, afin que je puisse la prendre tous les mois. Et ce n'était pas la faute de Remus Lupin si le professeur Rogue n'était pas là l'an dernier pour la lui faire, et si l'endroit où il se cachait sous sa forme de loup a été incendié. Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un. Les loups garous ne prévoient pas d'attaquer les gens. Remus Lupin ne voulait pas me mordre, mais il l'a fait, et depuis, j'ai découvert une ou deux choses sur à quel point certaines personnes du monde magique peuvent être amicales. » dit-il amèrement.

« Quand le ministère découvre qu'un moldu a été mordu, savez-vous ce qu'il fait ? » demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, sa voix s'élevant. Harry réalisa qu'il se mettait à marcher, et il regarda, fasciné, son meilleur ami continuer. « Il le kidnappe, basiquement, et le prends pour l'enregistrer. Soudain, on dit à ces gens qui ne savaient même pas que la magie existait et qui viennent d'être mordus par ce qu'ils pensent être un animal sauvage ce qu'ils doivent faire, décidé par un gouvernement qu'ils n'ont pas élu, et qu'ils ne peuvent toujours pas choisir comme il ne sont ni sorciers, ni sorcières. » Harry digéra cela. Il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant au moldus mettant le pied dans le monde magique en devenant des créatures magiques, des loups-garous. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'entraient pas pleinement dans le monde magique, ils étaient contraints de rester en périphérie. « Et quelqu'un comme moi, ou Remus Lupin ? » continua Ron. « Vous pensez que les gens font la queue pour nous donner du travail ? J'ai eu un boulot, un bon boulot. Je jouais au Quidditch pour l'Angleterre ! »

Quelques cris d'encouragement jaillirent à divers endroits de la salle, et un sorcier cria particulièrement fort « Le meilleur poursuiveur qu'ils ont eu depuis des années ! »

Ron eut un timide sourire, presque comme s'il réalisait juste ce qu'il faisait. « Merci » dit-il aux fans de Quidditch. « Mais j'ai du m'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas simplement parce que l'Angleterre a perdu… Et je n'ai pas vendu ce match ! » s'exclama-t-il, comme si quelqu'un venait de l'accuser. « Mon meilleur ami » il montra Harry « se trouve être un attrapeur exceptionnel. Il a pris le vif avant le notre et le Pays de Galles a gagné proprement. Quiconque dit que j'ai vendu le match insulte Harry Potter. Il n'avait besoin d'aide pour rien à part rester en vie, quand un cognard trafiqué s'en prenait à lui. » Harry vit qu'il avait abandonné ses notes. « Mais est-ce que le département des sports et jeux magiques a fait quoique ce soit contre cela ? Rien. Et est-ce que le ministère est allé chercher les aurors à Azkaban ? Non, nous y sommes allés. Cela a duré assez longtemps ! » Il se tourna vers Cornelius Fudge. « Vous avez besoin de l'aide de quiconque veut combattre Voldemort, » des cris d'exclamations s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle à l'évocation du nom, « mais vous ne semblez pas saisir cela ! Je n'ai jamais envisagé de me joindre à lui, mais si j'entends qu'un autre sorcier loup-garou l'a fait, je ne serais pas du tout surpris, vu la manière dont le ministère traite les loups-garous. Qu'avez-vous fait pour que les loups-garous aient l'impression de devoir quoique ce soit au ministère ? Cela me rends malade, et tous les loups-garous que j'ai rencontré depuis que je me suis enregistré en sont malades aussi. » finit-il, l'air dégoûté. Fudge s'était reculé contre le pupitre et tremblait visiblement.

La salle était dans un silence complet.

Très lentement, une seule paire de main au fond de la salle municipale commença à applaudir, lentement. Harry ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était. Il pensa que cela venait d'une silhouette élancée et dissimulée par une capuche, se tenant dans le coin opposé, avec des lunettes brillants sous la capuche. Harry se leva et commença à applaudir aussi, et Hermione fut debout immédiatement après lui. Tout le monde dans la rangée de devant se levait maintenant, et applaudissait, les jumeaux et Charlie criant leur approbation, tandis que Bill, Maggie et leurs parents applaudissaient plus calmement. Harry vit que Ginny pleurait comme elle était debout, applaudissant, regardant Ron avec fierté.

Harry s'avança comme les applaudissements augmentaient en intensité. Il enleva l'emblème de l'Ordre de Merlin de sa robe et la plaça dans la main de Fudge, suivi par Hermione et Sirius. Finalement, faisant un signe solennel de la tête à Harry, Severus Rogue s'avança et enleva son Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et le tendit à un Cornelius Fudge stupéfait. Le vacarme dans la salle était assourdissant. Puis Harry le vit. Remus Lupin descendait ce qui passait pour l'allée centrale (bien qu'elle soit remplie de sorcières et de sorciers), conduit par le professeur Dumbledore. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches d'accès à la scène quand ils atteignirent le devant, et Dumbledore fit rapidement taire la foule d'un petit geste de la main.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je suis terriblement désolé que nous ayons été retardé pour revenir du ministère jusqu'ici, mais il semble qu'il y ait quelque chose que vous devez tous savoir. Le ministère a appréhendé huit des mangemorts impliqués dans l'attaque d'Azkaban et le siège de la Gringotts, et bien qu'ils aient essayé d'impliquer Remus Lupin, » dit-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, « il a facilement été déterminé qu'ils mentaient tous pour essayer de discréditer un homme bon qui a travaillé sans relâche contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Bien sûr, ces mangemorts savaient que le ministère serait avide de donner du crédit aux allégations selon lesquelles Remus aurait été leur allié, » dit-il regardant à dessein Fudge, qui tressaillit sous son regard, « mais j'en savais plus long qu'eux, et maintenant c'est aussi le cas du ministère. »

Il regarda Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Rogue. « Bon Dieu, Cornelius, vous avez donc besoin de tant de temps pour remettre une poignée de récompenses ? Puis-je vous proposer mon aide ? » Fudge acquiesça bêtement, et Dumbledore distribua à nouveau les médailles, prenant d'abord celles en bronze pour Sirius et Hermione de la main tremblante de Fudge, puis celle en argent de Harry, et finalement celle en or de Rogue, avec le grand ruban pourpre, et celle de Ron, qu'il permit finalement à Dumbledore d'accrocher à sa robe.

« J'ai ramené une autre récompense avec moi du ministère, » continua-t-il, « une qui est je crois un peu en retard… » Il sortit un autre large ruban pourpre de sa poche, un autre Ordre de Merlin première classe y étant rattaché. « Pour ton travail remarquable pour amener le siège de la Gringotts à une conclusion pacifique, tu as été recommandé pour l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, et maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir l'avoir. » dit-il, souriant à Remus Lupin. Il plaça le ruban autour du cou de Remus, le ruban pourpre brillant et la médaille en or saisissaient la lumière et brillaient en fort contraste avec sa robe brune usée.

Dumbledore se tourna calmement vers la compagnie assemblée et dit « Allez-y. Je sais que vous en mourez d'envie. » Il sourit et frappa des mains, se tournant pour les regarder tous les six. Sirius avait pris son vieil ami dans un accolade virile, et Ron avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre en regardant son mentor, pendant que les sifflets, les cris et les applaudissements remplissaient la salle, rebondissant sur les fenêtres et les murs.

A la longue, cela se passa d'une manière plus désorganisée, avec un photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier leur demandant de poser ensemble dans un nombre étourdissant de configurations, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus rien voir à cause des flashs qui l'aveuglaient. Cela lui rappela fortement la séance de pose le jour du mariage d'Alicia et Roger Davies. Mais bien qu'il ne puisse plus bien voir, il pouvait entendre.

« Alors, » faisait la voix glaciale si distincte, « diriez-vous que le ministère devrait approuver un politique d'interrogatoires plus stricte si la parole de huit prisonniers concernant l'implication d'un neuvième co-conspirateur n'est pas assez ? »

Il l'atteignit finalement à travers la foule, elle portait un grande robe noir de jais, et ses longs cheveux pâles étaient rassemblés en un nœud, tenu par une plume verte de perroquet. Elle tenaient un bloc-note en parchemin, et une plume à papote dansait sur la page.

Il ne remarqua pas à qui elle parlait. A la place, il s'avança droit sur elle et dit « Bonjour, Mrs Malfoy. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire … Daisy Furoncle ? »

Elle se figea, puis prit cet air dont il se souvenait, comme si elle était forcée à sentir quelque chose de putride. « Vous avez compris cela, finalement, pas vrai ? » dit-elle acidement. « Bien vu. » ajouta-t-elle, sa voix remplie de sarcasme, comme si un veracrasse mort depuis deux semaines aurait pu comprendre en cinq secondes.

« Je savais il y a déjà quelque temps. Et même si je sais que c'est vous qui êtes sensée poser les questions, 'en ai une pour vous : où est votre époux, Mrs Malfoy ? »

Ses lèvres se tordirent de manière déplaisante. « Je ne sais pas. C'est la vérité. Il a probablement pensé que je suis surveillé. Ce serait assez habituel, n'est-ce pas ? Le ministère serait idiot de ne pas garder un œil sur la femme d'un condamné évadé. » Elle lança un regard dédaigneux sur la médaille d'argent sur son torse. « Pas que le ministère fasse preuve de tant de bon sens que cela ces derniers temps. » renifla-t-elle.

Harry trouvait très difficile de ne pas la frapper. « Pas tant qu'il ne vous bouclera pas, en effet. » acquiesça-t-il.

Elle l'examina avec ses yeux froids amusés. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Non ? » dit-il. « Écrire des mensonges n'est pas mal ? »

Elle rit. « La vérité est dans l'œil de l'observateur. » fit-elle d'une voix traînante. « Si on regarde mon travail, on voit qu'il est sincère. Il y a certains aspects de la vérité qui certains peuvent ne pas aimer, quand on en donne la vue au public. Rita m'a enseigné cela. » dit-elle.

Il grimaça. « J'aurais dû savoir que vous deviendriez amies avec Rita Skeeter. »

« Ah, c'est là où vous vous trompez. Nous étions déjà amies. Elle est venue me voir bien avant que mon mari aille en prison et que je perde ma maison. Elle voulait savoir si mon fils mettait jamais des informations intéressantes sur vous dans ses lettres. Je lui ai suggéré d'aller lui demander elle-même, et elle l'a fait. C'est peu après que cette Sang-de-Bourbe l'a capturée et que Rita a été forcée de travailler pour votre directeur. Et j'ai eu l'idée de lui succéder. Elle m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait sur le journalisme et l'écriture, et elle a même repris mes premiers textes. Ce fut grâce à ses contacts que j'ai eu mon premier travail après m'être retrouvé sans toit et sans une noise en poche. Ils ont été d'accord pour garder mon identité secrète à la Gazette. Ils aimaient mon travail, mais ils doutaient que les articles écrit par la femme d'un mangemort condamné soient reçus objectivement par… Certaines personnes. »

« Parfois d'autres personnes amenaient vos articles. Votre nièce en faisait-elle partie ? »

Le coin des lèvres de Narcissa Malfoy remonta avec amusement. « Pas vraiment la meilleure note, mais pas loin. Oui, Nita m'a aidé parfois, quand un petit oiseau m'a dit que certaines personnes surveillaient les bureaux de la Gazette… »

« Elle n'est cependant plus de votre côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Narcissa Malfoy ne sembla plus amusée. « Non. Assez incroyablement, elle semble avoir oublié ce qu'on lui avait enseigné sur certaines personnes quand elle grandissait. » Elle avait maintenant l'air très, très amère. « J'ai trouvé un gîte ailleurs. » renifla-t-elle. « Un ingrate. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Tout ce que mon mari a fait pour l'aider dans sa carrière… »

« Ingrate parce qu'elle réfléchit finalement par elle-même ? » dit Harry, faisant la tête. « Tous ces gens qu'elle a vu dans la réserve, en Suède, ont été découpés sans aucune pitié par les mêmes personnes qui ont utilisé les dragons pour aider votre mari et les autres à s'échapper d'Azkaban. »

Elle leva le menton et le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Vous n'avez aucune preuve de cela. Personne ne sait où sont ces dragons. »

« Les auror qui ont été fait prisonniers ont témoigné que c'était ce qui s'était passé ! » dit-il avec colère.

« Vous parlez de ce pauvres âmes perdues qui hallucinaient après des jours et des jours sans eau et sans nourriture ? » dit-elle innocemment. « Oui, ils avaient quelques contes intéressants à raconter… »

« Vous prétendez écrire la vérité, mais ce que vous faites vraiment, c'est tordre la vérité pour qu'elle serve vos propres buts tordus. » lui grogna-t-il. « Qu'ils n'aient pas mangé ne signifie pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont vu. Ils ont vu les dragons avant d'être sans nourriture pendant des jours. Ils ont vu les mangemorts utiliser les dragons pour transporter les détraqueurs. Et Percy Weasley en personne a parlé à votre mari avant qu'il ne s'échappe. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant. Vous avez la version la plus passionnante des événements que j'ai entendue. Malheureusement, » ajouta-t-elle, sa bouche se tordant encore, « vous n'avez pas d'ami dans la presse qui publiera votre version si instructive. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils étaient perdus quand certains d'entre eux ont raconté que j'était un animagus griffon d'or. Même si c'est vrai, cela semble bien plus tiré par les cheveux que le reste de la vérité. Mais une fois encore, c'était quelque chose que vous avez pu distordre… »

« Distordre ? Je ne peux pas être tenu responsable pour ce que les gens me racontent… »

Harry se sentait à deux doigts de lui lancer un maléfice. « Votre époux sera pris, Mrs Malfoy. Et s'il y a une justice, vous serez envoyée en prison aussi, pour l'avoir aidé et couvert. » Elle eut l'air surprise un instant, comme si Harry avait frappé juste, mais elle retomba sur ses pattes.

« Aidé et couvert ? Est-ce ainsi que vous appelez correspondre avec mon propre fils ? Et puis correspondre avec mon mari, pour lui dire comment va son fils ? Pendant qu'il était encore en prison, bien sûr. J'avais le sentiment qu'il avait le droit de savoir ce que notre fils faisait à l'école… »

« Depuis quand vous reparlez-vous avec Draco ? »

Elle ignora cela. « Vous avez peut-être toute la journée pour bavarder, mais pas moi. Grâce à vous, je dois travailler pour vivre, alors je pense que je vais simplement finir de remplir mon article sur cette petite mascarade.. » dit-elle, balayant la salle de la main. « … avant le bouclage, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Merci pour votre temps, monsieur le ministre. » dit-elle à la personne à qui elle avait parlé avant que Harry ne l'accoste. Il vit maintenant que c'était Cornelius Fudge. En un clin d'œil elle avait sorti sa baguette et transplané avec un pop, laissant Harry s'étrangler sur personne. Fudge évita de croiser le regard de Harry, et Harry commença à s'avancer vers lui, déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il avait dit à Narcissa Malfoy. Mais Ginny s'était finalement frayée un chemin jusqu'à lui, lançant ses bras autour de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras un peu à contrecœur, et elle se renfrogna. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent aussi sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« J'essayais de parler à Fudge. » dit-il avec impatience, embrassant rapidement Ginny sur la jour, puis tournant la tête partout. Fudge était parti. Avait-il transplané ? Il avait été très ami avec les Malfoy. Harry ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance, mais il n'était pas sûr de qui le croirait s'il commençait à accuser le ministre de travailler avec les mangemorts.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Je viens de voir que la mère de Malfoy lui parlait avant que je lui tombe dessus. Je lui ai dit que je savais que c'était Daisy Furoncle. »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Tu avais besoin de faire cela, Harry ? Est-ce que cela n'aurait pas été mieux de la laisser penser que tu ne savais pas ? »

Il grimaça et haussa les épaules. Harry marquait un point, mais c'était un peu tard maintenant. « Probablement. Mais je n'y ai pas pensé. J'ai juste… Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de la prendre à parti. »

Ron acquiesça. « Je ne te blâme pas Harry. Si tu l'as envoyée se faire voir, elle l'a définitivement mérité. »

« Comment as-tu pu dire cela ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Après m'avoir dit de ne pas m'en prendre à Rita Skeeter ? Tu avais raison pour cela. Et puis il y a eu toutes les beuglantes que j'ai reçues… » elle frissonna. « Je pense que Harry a été très bête. » déclara-t-elle, échauffée, « On ne sait pas ce qu'elle va écrire maintenant. »

Harry lui fronça les sourcils. « Merci pour ton soutien. Je pourrai supporter tout ce qu'elle pourra sortir… »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « C'est ce que je pensais. Et je n'étais pas dans le nez d'une femme dont j'ai envoyé le mari en prison, et dont j'ai retourné le fils contre elle. »

« Je doute vraiment que ce soit possible que Mrs Weasley m'aime moins qu'elle m'aimait déjà, alors je ne vois pas où est le mal. Quant à Malfoy, il a écrit à sa mère. » soudain, ses yeux s'écartillèrent et il se frappa le front avec le creux de la main. « C'est comme cela que son père a appris pour Mariah ! Il a du le dire à sa mère, qui l'a dit à son père… »

Puis il remarqua que Ginny foudroyait Hermione du regard « Tu es bien énervée pour dire que Harry est bête… »

Hermione lui rendit son regard. « Bien, je ne suis plus sa petite amie, alors je n'ai plus à faire semblant de penser que le soleil se lève et se couche pour lui… »

« As-tu jamais pensé cela ? » lui demanda Harry, se sentant assez irrité par toutes les deux.

« Allons, allons, » fit Ron, passant doucement ses bras autour de sa sœur et de sa petite amie. « Calmons-nous maintenant, d'accord ? Je sais que Daisy Narcissa Malfoy Furoncle nous porte à tous sur les nerfs, mais nous n'allons pas la laisser nous gâcher la vie… »

« Assez vrai, » dit Sirius, apparaissant au côté de Harry. « c'est plutôt un souci pour d'autres. »

« Vous pourriez, par exemple, me laisser m'en occuper. » fit une voix familière de l'autre côté de Harry. Il se tourna et vit la silhouette masquée qui avait commencé à applaudir Ron au fond de la salle. Elle abaissa soigneusement sa capuche et Harry vit que c'était Nita Anderssen. Il réalisa que le léger accent dans sa voix était probablement un reste de son enfance en Suède.

« Te laisser t'en occuper ? » dit Ron, haussant un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu ne parlais plus avec ta tante. »

« C'est le cas. Mais je pourrais être capable de lui donner des leçons, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. » dit-elle, en lui faisant un petit sourire. Sirius d'éclaircit la gorge et Ron eut l'air de se réveiller d'une sieste.

« Oh ! Désolé, bien sûr. Heu, je t'ai parlé de Nita, quand nous étions en Suède, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? Voici Nita Anderssen, la cousine de Draco Malfoy. Nita, voici Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, et ma sœur, Ginny. »

Nita serra les mains de Sirius et Hermione d'une manière très officielle, bien qu'il semble à Harry qu'elle hésitât un instant pour Sirius. Ginny lui tendit aussi la main, mais soudain, Nita, se mordant la lèvre, se pencha et la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Ginny lui donna un tape dans le dos, mal à l'aise, Nita se recula rapidement, ses joues un petit peu roses. « Je, heu, Ron m'a parlé de vous. » dit-elle rapidement. « Vous l'avez vraiment soutenu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione l'avait aussi soutenu, et elle n'avait pas eu droit à une accolade. Ginny avait le front froncé comme elle regardait Nita, qui remonta soudain sa capuche, regardant penaudement autour d'elle. « Désolée d'être paranoïaque, mais on ne sait jamais qui regarde ces jours-ci. » dit-elle doucement.

« Comme… ? » lui demanda Sirius.

« Comme des mangemorts dont personne ne sait qu'ils le sont. Croyez-moi, ceux que le ministère connaît ne sont qu'une goutte d'eau dans la mer. Je dois faire très attention au travail ces derniers temps. Si ce n'était pas le fait que j'ai été à Durmstrang… »

« Vous étiez à Durmstrang ! » s'exclama Sirius, trop for. Ils le firent tous taire, et il eut l'air assez penaud. « Désolé. Je veux dire… Je me demandais juste… Vous avez étudié avec Karkaroff ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais il n'était pas directeur avant que j'ai fini. J'ai terminé l'école il y a dix ans, vous réalisez. » ajouta-t-elle avec raideur, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre se servant de sa jeunesse contre elle. A la surprise de Harry, Sirius se rebiffa.

« Et j'ai fini l'école il y a vingt ans, pas que cela compte… Pourquoi disiez-vous 'Si ce n'était pas le fait que j'ai été à Durmstrang' ? »

Elle regarda encore autour d'elle, au-delà de sa capuche, la lueur des bougies se reflétant sur ses lunettes. « J'ai du être dure pour me sortir de Durmstrang. Beaucoup d'élèves… Bien, cet endroit peut vous mâcher et vous recracher assez rapidement si vous ne faites pas attention. Ce n'est pas pour les cœurs tendres. » Elle regarda tendrement Ron. « Je voulais te féliciter pour ton Ordre de Merlin, et là, tu dois penser que je suis une grande lâche pour ne pas vouloir être vue… »

Ron secoua la tête. « Non, pas après avoir vu la manière dont se passent les choses à Ste Mangouste. Je ne serais pas surpris s'ils retenaient contre toi le fait que tu supportes la 'mauvaise' équipe de Quidditch. »

Elle lui fit un demi-sourire triste. « bien, ma 'mauvaise' équipe de Quidditch est championne de la Ligue, alors je ne pense pas que l'on retienne cela contre moi. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Oui, La plus petite chose sur toi est scrutée en ce moment, pour déterminer de quel côté je suis. Mais je ne veux pas que le ministère pense que je suis du côté de mon oncle, mais d'un autre côté… » Elle lança un nouveau coup d'œil furtif aux alentours. « Il y a plus d'un de mes collègues qui sont probablement de son côté, et je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que j'ai perdu toute loyauté à la famille. Ce ne serait pas exactement sûr. » Sa voix devint un murmure. « J'ai essayé de rassembler des informations, qui suggèrent que certains docteurs et infirmières ont aidé des mangemorts blessés. Des gens avec beaucoup de brûlures, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Les dragons disparus, pensa Harry, ses yeux s'écartillant.

Sirius avait l'air très envieux d'en apprendre davantage. « Vous avez vraiment vu quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses lèvres pincées. « Non, mais mon tuteur n'arrête pas de m'ennuyer avec ce que j'aurais fait pour vous. » dit-elle à Harry, le surprenant. « Vous savez… Quand vous avez été miraculeusement guéri de ces brûlures, l'été dernier. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que je n'ai rien fait, mais il semble penser que je lui cache quelque chose… Cela est plus qu'un peu gênant. » ajouta-t-elle, lançant à Harry un regard noir.

Harry déglutit. « Bien, je vais être franc à ce sujet. C'est Rodney Jeffries qui m'a guéri. »

Ils se turent tous complètement pendant une pleine minute avant que Nita ne dise. « Vous voulez dire ce guérisseur moldu ? » Cela avait l'air d'être la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. « J'entends sans arrêt parler de lui depuis des mois maintenant. Quelques uns de mes collègues sont même allés le voir. Alors… Il peut vraiment guérir ? » chuchota-t-elle avec une admiration mêlée d'effroi.

Harry acquiesça. « De toute évidence. Il l'a fait pour moi, en tous cas. »

Elle eut l'air d'être sur le point de devoir s'asseoir, mais elle se contenta de tenir le dossier d'une chaise. « Cela me manque tant… »

Hermione eut l'air soucieuse et posa sa main sur le bras de Nita. « Quoi donc ? »

Nita la regarda d'un regard vide. « Avant de commencer ma formation à Ste Mangouste, je.. Je pouvais guérir. Oh, je ne pouvais probablement pas faire ce que Jeffries a fait pour vous, » dit-elle à Harry. « Mais je… Je pouvais faire bien plus que maintenant. C'est… C'est comme si apprendre la 'bonne' manière de faire les choses m'avait vidé de ce que je savais faire avant… »

Harry s'adressa à elle très doucement. « Peut-être… Peut-être que vous ne croyez plus que vous pouvez le faire. Si le vous le croyiez,… Peut-être que vous pourriez encore. Mais apprendre la 'bonne' manière, comme vous dites… Peut-être que c'est cela qui vous empêche de croire en vous, en vos capacités. Quand Jeffries m'a guéri, il m'a dit de croire. J'ai essayé et je l'ai fait… Et j'ai guéri… »

Elle le regarda étrangement, ne répondant pas, et il ne put pas dire ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Mais il n'eut aucune chance de le déterminer, parce que soudain, Hermione bondit d'excitation en frappant des mains.

« Oh ! Je viens d'avoir une superbe idée ! » dit-elle. « Sirius, j'ai lu dans les journaux moldus que Jeffries va tenir une énorme assemblée. Tu penses… Tu penses que Ron et moi pourrions y aller ? Tu vois de quoi je parle. C'est un vendredi soir, mais… mais s'il peut guérir Ron ? » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ron était clairement alarmé à cette idée. Sirius les regarda tour à tour. Il pouvait voir la réaction de Ron sur son visage. « Bien, j'en parlerai au directeur. Nous verrons. » dit-il sans s'engager.

« Et Harry pourrait rendre visite à sa tante ! » dit Hermione, tout excitée, soudain pleine de plans. Harry réfléchit à cela.

« J'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle va bien… » concéda-t-il.

« Bien. » dit Sirius, frappant ses mains ensemble. « Si nous faisons cela, il y a une chose que je peux dire : c'est que le bonhomme sait faire un sacré spectacle. Tu le sais, Harry. Que quiconque soit 'guéri' ou pas », dit-il, regardant à dessein Hermione « si nous y allons, il est probablement mieux de s'attendre à un bon show, un moment intéressant, et rien de plus. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez de faux espoirs. »

Nita le scruta, ses yeux comme des fentes derrière ses lunettes. « Alors, vous ne pensez pas qu'il guérit vraiment les gens ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'ai assisté à de nombreux spectacles, et vu des tonnes de gens qui semblaient guéris. Et ils semblaient vraiment penser qu'ils étaient guéris. Il les rends heureux, et me distrait, très certainement. Je ne le voie pas en train de faire du mal. Il semble vouloir bien faire. » Il soupira. « J'en parlerai au directeur, d'accord ? Mais il voudra sans doute prendre de nombreuses précautions. Ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir. » Hermione acquiesça, mais elle avait encore un sourire ravi, ses mains se tenant l'une l'autre. Harry sentit un doute le titiller dans sa tête, mais il ne dit rien. Il y aurait du temps pour cela. « En tous cas, » dit Sirius à Nita, en lui tendant à nouveau la main, « ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

Nita lui serra fermement la main. « Pareillement pour moi, » dit-elle hochant la tête. Elle se tourna vers Ron. « Et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour tarir le poison sous la plume de ma tante. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de sortir sa baguette et de transplaner avec un petit pop !

xxxxx

Une semaine plus tard, le sauvetage d'Azkaban et la cérémonie de remise de l'Ordre de Merlin semblaient passés depuis des lustres. Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Kirkner n'était pas réapparue, et Mariah était tour à tour hystérique ou confinée dans l'aile de l'hôpital dans un état quasi catatonique. Ginny lui rendait assez souvent visite, et revenait fréquemment en ayant l'air très dérangée, en disant que Draco était venu lui rendre visite, et qu'elle avait pensé qu'il était mieux qu'elle parte. Elle avait une drôle de tête quand elle raconta cela, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Ginny et lui s'assirent dans des fauteuils près du feu de la salle commune avec Hermione, qui préparait ses aspics d'astronomie en essayant d'y intéresser Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons grognèrent simultanément.

« Je n'aurais jamais un ASPIC en astronomie, Hermione. » l'informa Ron. « alors je ne voix pas à quoi cela sert de … »

« Mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle, étalant un magazine d'astronomie de sorcier sur le tapis, et le montrant avec insistance. « Ce ne sont pas simplement les ASPICs qui sont en jeu ici. Sinistra a mentionné une ou deux choses qui vont advenir dans quelques semaines, mais il y a des tas de choses qu'elle n'a pas dit… Est-ce qu'aucun de vous n'a fait attention en astronomie ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et rirent. « Et n'as-tu pas fait attention au fait que Harry et moi n'avons pas attention en astrologie ces sept dernières années ? » dit Ron en riant. Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais toujours pas me repérer avec le ciel nocturne… »

« Bien, cela devrait particulièrement t'intéresser, Harry, parce que pense que cela se rapporte à toi. »

Il se refrogna. « Quoi, moi personnellement ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « As-tu oublié que Malfoy et toi êtes dans une Prophétie ? Et que les centaures semblent avoir vu des choses dans les étoiles à votre sujet depuis un bout de temps ? Tu te souviens de ta première année ? »

« Oui, mais qu'avons nous appris en astronomie qui ait un lien avec cela ? Et n'est-ce pas dangereusement près de la divination ? » dit-il avec un ricanement.

Elle pinça ses lèvres ensemble, ignorant cela. « a partir de cette année, et pour les trois prochaines années, au moment des équinoxes et des solstices, la terre va être alignée avec le centre de la galaxie, ce qui n'arrive que tous les six à sept mille ans. Et la première équinoxe est celle du printemps. C'est à ce moment que Jeffries organise son grand rassemblement. » Elle baissa d'un ton. « Vous savez… Celui auquel j'ai demandé à Sirius d'aller. »

Harry fut surpris. « Oh. Tu dis quelque chose de significatif va se passer ce jour-là ? Le jour précis où nous pourrions aller voir Jeffries ? »

« Pas seulement cela, » dit-elle, arrivant à son sujet, « mais jeudi prochain, il va y avoir une éclipse solaire. Elle est sensée se dérouler devant Regulus, qui est au centre de la constellation du lion, et que l'on appelle aussi le cœur du lion. » Elle prit un air triomphant. Et puis Harry regarda Ginny, sentant son visage rougir. « L'éclipse est vraiment spéciale parce qu'elle précède un alignement galactique. La dernière était juste avant le dernier âge du lion, il y a environ dix mille ans. »

Ron se redressa sur son siège maintenant, en voyant à quel point Harry était alarmé. « C'est assez Hermione. » l'avertit-il. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un bloc de glace dans son estomac, comme s'il se précipitait vers quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter ou contrôler. La Prophétie. Tout revenait à cette Prophétie…

« Non. » dit-il, à peine capable de parler. « Je veux savoir. » il regarda Hermione. Elle acquiesça, parcourant son livre d'astronomie.

« Le lion est le gardien du pôle galactique. » dit-elle en citant le texte. « Regulus est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du lion, et la 'clé de ses mystères', cela dit. C'est aussi la seule étoile brillante qui est sur le chemin du soleil lorsqu'il parcourt le zodiaque. » Hermione leva les yeux. « Cela devrait être très intéressant de voir l'alignement de Stonehenge. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde pour rendre cela impossible à apprécier… et nous pourrions bien ne pas le voir ce jour-là… »

Ron haussa les sourcils. « Stonehenge ? »

« Oui. C'est là que Jeffries tiens son rassemblement. »

Ron renifla. « Oh, cela va être adorable, c'est sûr. Tous ces moldus venant en pensant qu'ils sont des sorciers et des sorcières. Tu veux me prendre à ce zoo pour être 'guéri' par un charlatan ? »

Hermione perdit son sourire. « Il a guéri Harry, souviens-toi. Et il a transformé sa tante en sorcière. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Mais… Mais il y a des gens qui vont être vraiment pas content que tant de monde vienne à Stonehenge. Vous savez… »

Hermione acquiesça. « Le National Trust. Oui, normalement, ils voient d'un mauvais œil les grands rassemblement là-bas. Ils attendent entre vingt-cinq et trente mille personnes pour le solstice d'été, qui est habituellement le rassemblement le plus important, parce que le soleil se lève dans l'axe, et Jeffries aura probablement encore plus de monde que cela. Mais je pensait vous avoir dit ce qui se passait ? Ou vous ne faisiez pas attention… encore une fois ? » ajouta-t-elle à dessein.

« Euh, quoi ? » fit Harry, coupable.

« Le parlement a déclaré qu'il peut réunir autant de monde qu'il veut à Stonehenge. Vous pouvez le croire ? Ils se sont passé de l'avis du National Trust. Au moins, il a de nombreux partisans qui sont des sorciers. Si des gens mettent le bazar partout sur place, ils pourront discrètement tout remettre d'aplomb… »

Harry se renfrogna, plus dérangé que jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que le parlement ferait une chose pareille ? A moins que…

« Est-ce que Harrington-Smythe a quelque chose à voir avec cela ? » lui demanda-t-il, mais Ron la tirait maintenant vers le trou du portrait, souriant.

« Désolé, Harry, » dit-il, « mais je déclare qu'elle a trop travaillé et qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de repos et de relaxation maintenant… »

« Oui. » dit Hermione par-dessus son épaule comme ils partaient. « Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry. Tu ne fais pas attention quand je te lis ces articles moldus au petit déjeuner ? »

Mais il ne put pas répondre comme Ron et elle avait déjà tous deux disparu dans le couloir. Hermione n'avait pas exactement lutté contre Ron. Elle avait pratiquement bondit dehors au dernier moment. Harry soupira, regardant Ginny de l'autre côté du foyer. Elle avait l'air dégoûtée.

« Où vont-ils ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Probablement dans l'ancienne salle de Touffu. » lui dit-il. « Hermione et moi avions l'habitude… »

Il s'arrêta, sentant son visage rougir à nouveau. Ginny sourit tristement. « Ah. Je vois. »

Il referma sa bouche, respirant par ses narines. Il devenait fou depuis qu'il était revenu au château, quand il pensait à elle, au fait qu'elle avait pris la potions, mais elle semblait passer tout son temps à rendre visite à Mariah, ou ils avaient club de duel, ou entraînement de Quidditch, ou quelque chose pour occuper leur temps. C'était l'une des première fois qu'ils étaient simplement là, sans rien avoir de particulier à faire, depuis leur retour, et c'était seulement parce que Ron avec 'convaincu' Hermione d'arrêter ses révisions pour les ASPICs pour le moment. Il pensa à ce que Hermione avait dit sur Regulus, le 'cœur' du lion. « Je ne suppose pas… Quand ils reviendront, que tu veuilles, hum… »

Ginny fit la tête. « Je suis désolée, Harry. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas comment Ron fait pour le supporter. Savoir que toi et Hermione… Que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux au même endroit… »

Il acquiesça. « Je comprends. Mais je doute que Ron ait pensé à cela. » Il réfléchit une minute. « Il y a ce donjon où nous avions passé la pleine lune avec Ron. Je veux dire, ils y sont allés, hum, ensemble, mais je n'y ai jamais été avec Hermione… »

« Un donjon ? Non seulement mon frère ne réfléchit pas, mais.. » elle s'arrêta net. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Ce n'est pas que je disais que tu ne réfléchis pas… »

Harry se sentit un peu insulté, et il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait un peu des histoires. Mais ensuite, il pensa 'un donjon ? Comme c'est romantique. Simplement parce que Ron et Hermione…

« Tu vas la voir. » lui siffla Sandy sous sa chemise.

« Nous pourrions aller dans le coin maintenant. » suggéra doucement Ginny, montrant l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sandy avait parlé. Les paroles de Ginny chassèrent celles de Sandy dans la tête de Harry. « Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Le coin ? »

Elle rit. « Ne soit pas bête ! Je ne suggère pas… Juste, bien, il y a quelques autres choses que nous pouvons faire… On dirait que tu as toi-même besoin de repos et de relaxation. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire un peu fou.

Il acquiesça, essayant de lui rendre son sourire. C'était quelque chose, au moins. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Cela semblait être tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. « D'accord, d'accord. Désolé. D'avoir été lourd. »

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main, riant. « Non, tu as juste à l'esprit la même chose que j'ai tout le temps en tête. » Il déglutit, son pouls s'accélérant en l'entendant dire cela, la suivant de son plein gré de l'autre côté de la pièce, les autres élèves les ignorant. Elle pensant à cela tout le temps ? pensa-t-il.

Quand ils atteignirent le fauteuil au coin, qui faisait déjà face aux deux murs, Harry s'assit et Ginny vint se mettre sur ses cuisses, passant son bras sur ses épaules. « Nous penserons à quelque chose. » chuchota-t-elle. « Peut-être que pourrais demander à Sirius si je peux venir à Stonehenge avec Ron, Hermione et toi… » Elle traça le contour de sa mâchoire avec son doigt avant de lui enlever les lunettes. Il acquiesça, pas intéressé pour penser comme il approchait le visage de Ginny du sien, sentant qu'elle ouvrait ses lèvres et faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il tremblait, l'aimant tant, souhaitant que Fred n'ait pas été avec eux lors de cette dernière nuit à Bout-du-Lard…

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de Ginny, et elle glissa adroitement ses doigts sous sa chemise, sa paume brûlant contre sa peau. Sa respiration devenait plus erratique comme il traçait de sa langue un chemin vers sa clavicule, et faisait remonter sa main le long de sa jambe. Elle soupira son nom et il couvrit encore ses lèvres des siennes, frissonnant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce n'était qu'un humain….

Mais elle ne semblait pas s'arrêter, lui non plus… Pourtant. Il avait glissé sa main dans sa robe et englobait un de ses sein dans sa main, lui faisant émettre un petit bruit animal au fond de la gorge. Cela le fit presque venir. Il détacha à contre sa bouche de celle de Ginny, mais avant de pouvoir parler, elle s'attaquait à son oreille, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans tous le corps, et lui faisant momentanément oublier comment on parlait anglais.

« Mmm.. Gin…eh… ah.. Ginny ! » réussit-il finalement à dire, respirant avec difficulté. Elle leva la tête, de fines perles de sueur sur sa lèvre supérieure, et un regard un peu vitreux.

« C'est trop ? » chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle. Il acquiesça vigoureusement, la tenant serrée. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Je… Je te veux tant, et… »

« Ginny ! » dit-il encore. « Pour autant que ce soit agréable de savoir cela… L'entendre dire ne m'aide pas vraiment beaucoup… »

Elle rit. « Asseyons-nous simplement et prenons-nous dans les bras l'un de l'autre. » dit-elle en sortant sa main de sous la chemise. « Nous penserons à quelque chose. »

Il ferma les yeux, la tenant étroitement, essayant de se calmer. « Je sais, je sais… » murmura-t-il dans son cou. Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoique ce soit de la sorte. Ginny, cependant, semblait déterminée à résoudre le problème. C'était un défi.

« Oui. » Elle en avait l'air plus sûre que lui. « Nous penserons à quelque chose. » répéta-t-elle. Après un petit moment, elle leva la tête et approcha à nouveau sa bouche de l'oreille de Harry. « Je viens de penser à quelque chose. » chuchota-t-elle.

Il regarda son visage malicieux. « Quoi ? »

« Bien… J'ai décidé que j'avais envie de prendre une douche. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » dit-il encore.

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin, passant sa main dans sa chemise et sortant le pendentif du basilic. « Et tu as ce petit cadeau utile que je t'ai offert… »

Le sens de ce qu'elle disait… Et ce que Sandy avait dit… il comprit enfin. « Oooh. » fit-il, se sentant idiot. Il déglutit. « Tu… Tu es sûre ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire très coquin. « Bien, si je t'invite à regarder, ce n'est pas mal de ta part de regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Harry passa sa tête sur le côté du fauteuil pour la regarder, puis se recala dedans, tenant étroitement l'amulette, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il la vit monter l'escalier en spirale avec une lenteur hypnotique qui lui donnait l'impression que l'on mettait son sang à chauffer dans un chaudron. Elle entra dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année, où Zoey Russell et Annika Olafsdottir étaient assises par terre, avec des livres ouverts entre elles, et des parchemins roulés éparpillés entre les livres. Elle passa devant elles jusqu'à un coin de la pièce. Il la vit fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, pour cacher à ses camarades de chambre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle commença à se déshabiller lentement, comme Harry continuait à serrer l'amulette, sa bouche s'asséchant. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements, elle enfila une robe de chambre et des pantoufles et traversa à nouveau la pièce, passant à nouveau Zoey et Annika, puis traversant le pallier jusqu'aux douches, à côté des toilettes.

Il relâcha l'amulette, conscient que sa respiration était devenue assez erratique. Même si elle lui avait virtuellement donné une invitation écrite, il n'était pas encore complètement sûr qu'il avait le droit de faire cela. Il se redressa dans son siège, fixant le coin, essayant de déterminer s'il devait reprendre ou non l'amulette, quand il réalisa que sa main était déjà revenue sur elle, et qu'il la tenait à nouveau fermement, incapable de résister à cela.

Il haleta. Il ne savait pas combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait lâché l'amulette, mais Ginny s'était complètement dévêtue, et elle se tenait sous le jet de la douche. Harry était en apnée. Elle était si belle, et du tout comme la Ginny trop maigre de son autre vie. Il avait vu la manière dont elle mangeait après les courses matinales. Elle avait un sain appétit, et cela se voyait. Elle avait l'air forte et solide, pas du tout comme si elle risquait de se casser en se penchant trop, et il commençait à souhaiter qu'ils se soient faufilés jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfètes afin de pouvoir faire cela ensemble (bien qu'à cette heure, ils prennent le risque que quelqu'un tombe sur eux, et c'était en plus un autre endroit où il avait été avec Hermione). L'eau tombait en cascade sur son corps comme elle penchait sa tête en arrière, mouillant ses cheveux.

Il la regarda se laver les cheveux, souhaitant que ce soient ses mains qui s'enfonces dans ces tresses rousses, les lavant pour elle, regardant le savon couler le long de son corps, caressant les courbes, commençant à lui donner l'impression qu'il devenait fou…

« Harry ? »

Il cria sans le vouloir, relâchant l'amulette, et regardant autour de lui, affolé. Neville se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'ait inquiet.

« Ca va Harry ? »

« Heu, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Tu faisais de drôles de bruits. Je pensais que Ginny était encore avec toi, » ajouta-t-il, devenant écarlate, « mais je me suis souvenu l'avoir vu monter. Tu es malade ? »

Harry se demanda si ses pensées étaient si évidentes. Il lutta pour ne pas camoufler les preuves de sa main. « Non, je vais bien. Je pense… Je pense que je vais simplement aller m'allonger… »

« OK Harry. Du moment que tu vas bien… »

Harry se précipita dans l'escalier et le grimpa quatre à quatre jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Il serra à nouveau l'amulette quand il atteignit le dernier pallier, haletant, et la vue de Ginny qu'il eut lui rendit complètement impossible de considérer de relâcher l'amulette. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba immédiatement sur Dean et Seamus, assis sur le sol ; construisant un château de carte avec un jeu de carte de bataille explosive. La plupart leur explosèrent à la figure.

Ils agitèrent leurs bras pour disperser la fumée, toussant. « Bon sang, Harry ! » s'étrangla Dean. « Regarde ce que tu as fait. »

Seamus examina ses cheveux brûlés dans le miroir sur la porte de la garde-robe la plus proche. Le miroir se moquait de lui et commençait à lui adressait des commentaires désagréables. « Regarde ce que tu mas fait, Harry ! Espèce de branleur ! »

Harry sortit en vitesse de la pièce, tenant encore l'amulette et pensant 'oui, Seamus, tu as raison'. Toutes pensées de prophéties, Stonehenge, ou Jeffries s'étaient enfuies de son cerveau comme il se précipitait dans les toilettes de l'autre côté du pallier, et refermait soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

xxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny étaient assis à côté à la table de Griffondor, prenant le déjeuner, quand Ginny lui chuchota du coin des lèvres. « J'ai fini. Je vais monter à la bibliothèque. Suis-moi dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Il l'avait regardé prendre une autre douche la veille, mais il voulait être dans la même pièce qu'elle… Cela le rendait fou. Il espérait qu'elle trouverait une solution. Il avait suggéré la salle d'étude des moldus, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son autre vie, mais elle lui avait dit que la salle était bloquée par un mot de passe maintenant. Quand il atteignit la bibliothèque, il la trouva à une table, au fond, loin du bureau de Madame Pince. Comme le restant de l'école était encore en train de déjeuner, la bibliothèque était désertée. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux.

« J'ai parlé à Maggie de notre situation, et elle a dit que nous pourrions utiliser sa chambre. » chuchota-t-elle. « N'est-ce pas parfait ? Spécialement comme cela signifie que nous pourrions passer la nuit ensemble, au lieu de devoir nous presser de repartir. De cette façon, nous n'aurons pas à attendre le voyage à Stonehenge. » Ils avaient reçu la permission d'y aller, accompagnés de Sirius, Remus, Maggie et Rogue. Elle lui sourit tendrement. « J'avais vraiment aimé dormir avec toi dans ton ancienne chambre. Même avec Fred là. »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et passa sa main sur son bras. « Moi aussi. Ce serait génial si nous n'avions pas à nous quitter immédiatement après. Mais… Où sera Maggie ? »

Ginny ricana. « En fait, Maggie n'a pas dormi dans son lit depuis des lustres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Bien, cela cadre avec la théorie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quelle théorie ? »

« Bien, heu, » louvoya-t-il, souhaitant ne pas en avoir parlé. Elle acquiesça, comprenant.

« Tu veux dire la théorie selon laquelle le professeur Rogue a besoin de baiser régulièrement pour être une personne agréable ? »

Il lui couvrit la bouche avec la main. « Ginny ! Tu ne devrais pas… »

Elle sourit contre sa main, et puis lui embrassa la paume et fit lentement passer sa langue le long de sa ligne de vie, le faisant haleter, et il retira sa main. Elle avait encore un sourire un peu fou quand il découvrit sa bouche. « Je disais ce que tu pensais. Et il est plus heureux. On peut le voir à son regard. Mais il a sa réputation à tenir. Maintenant… Il semble un peu forcer sa méchanceté, tu ne trouves pas ? Quand il donne des retenues, il semble que le cœur n'y est plus. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je pense que ce serait bizarre pour moi si je devais appeler mon beau-frère 'professeur Rogue'. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Tu penses qu'ils vont se marier ? »

Ginny acquiesça. « Il lui a déjà demandé sa main en fait. Elle a dit que c'était pendant la nuit qu'ils ont passé dans la chambre de Fred à Bout-du-Lard. » Elle rit. « Ne le dis pas à Fred. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. »

Harry rit aussi. « Je n'en dirais rien. Alors ils gardent cela secret pour le moment ? »

« Oui. Maggie a dit qu'elle me le disait juste à moi, mais elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour que je te le dise. Ron ne sait même pas, ni même Hermione. Cela deviendra public, à la longue, mais pour le moment… »

« … Pour le moment, ils vivent dans l'appartement de Rogue et ne font pas savoir qu'elle n'utilise pas le sien. »

Ginny acquiesça. « Exact. Ce qui laissa la chambre de Maggie vide et disponible… »

« Et je connais le mot de passe de l'aile des professeurs, alors c'est juste une question de déterminer les horaires. »

Elle sortit un parchemin avec l'emploi du temps des patrouilles dessus. « Exactement. C'est pour cela que j'ai ceci. Nous devons savoir ce que nous faisons. » Ils se penchèrent ensemble dessus. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souriant, et elle lui rendit son sourire, puis se pencha sur le parchemin, faisant passer une mèche derrière son oreille, ce qui était d'une certaine manière très distrayant pour Harry. « OK, bon, nous sommes de veille tous les deux pendant le deuxième quart Dimanche, » commença-t-elle, « après que notre quart soit terminé, nous pourrions simplement remonter à l'aile des professeurs et passer le restant de la nuit là. »

Harry fixa le planning. « Nous allons devoir éviter Mrs Figg, je veux dire le professeur Figg au retour de son quart. Elle est avec nous. Sans parler de Ron… Est-ce qu'il ne va pas se demander où je suis le lendemain ? Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de manquer de sommeil la nuit de dimanche. J'ai MacGonagall en premier lundi. Elle est déjà dure à suivre avec huit heures de sommeil. »

Elle se renfrogna. « Tu as raison. Oh, attends… Tu n'as pas cours vendredi matin ? »

« Non. » dit-il, saisissant, parcourant l'empli du temps pour jeudi. « Oh, et c'est parfait ! Du es du premier quart, et je suis du second, avec Hermione. Nous pourrons obtenir son aide avec Ron. Voyons… Tu pourras utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité pour traverser les couloirs en sûreté, et je pourrai filer droit à l'aile des professeurs après avoir fini. Hermione nous aidera, j'en suis sûr. Si Ron a des questions sur l'endroit où j'étais pendant la nuit le lendemain, elle pourra lui dire que j'ai été d'accord pour remplacer quelqu'un d'autre. Et voyons… Les professeurs du second quart sont Flitwick et Hagrid. Hagrid rentre à sa cabane, et pour Flitwick, ce n'est pas difficile. Je remonterai simplement lentement les escaliers. Il va étonnamment vite. Il sera de retour dans l'aile des professeurs en un clin d'œil, d'ici à ce que j'y sois. Retrouve-moi là-bas sous la cape et je te ferai entrer. »

« Et vendredi matin, nous devrons simplement nous assurer que nous sommes sortis de l'aile des professeurs avant que Trelawney ou le professeur Vector rentrent de leur quart. »

Il acquiesça. « Nous pourrons partager la cape pour rentrer à la tour Griffondor. Aucun des préfets du dernier quart n'est de Griffondor, alors nous ne risquons pas de les croiser. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, souriant. C'était un plan parfait. Elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa bruyamment comme la cloche marquait la fin du repas. « Je t'aime. A plus tard. » dit-elle, se tournant pour filer de la bibliothèque.

Il la regarda partir, son sourire encore incontrôlable. C'était parfait.

xxxxx

« Une surprise inattendue va pousser. »

Harry résista à l'envie de critiquer le choix des mots de Sandy. Quand est-ce qu'une surprise n'est pas inattendue ? pensa-t-il. Mais il avait prétendu qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le ton que cela avait en tous cas, et ils ne voulait pas se lancer dans une longue conversation en fourchelang avec Sandy pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas le faire de toutes façons.

Il souhaita savoir comment Dumbledore lançait sa métamorphose caméléon. Il se pressa contre un mur de pierre, son cœur battant comme un tambour à ses oreilles. Il espérait que Ginny allait bien. Il était content qu'elle ait la cape d'invisibilité. Au moins, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait être vu par aucun professeur ou préfet patrouillant dans les couloirs. Il attendit qu'un bruit de pas s'éloigne. Mandy Blockhurst et Darren Ellerby, qui avait été choisi pour prendre la place de Davies en tant que préfet de septième année de Serdaigle, avançaient avec une lenteur désespérante. Il espérait que la surprise serait bonne. Les surprises peuvent marcher dans les deux sens.

Finalement, il atteignit la tapisserie cachant l'entrée de l'aile des professeurs. Il chuchota le mot de passe au mur, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule, chuchotant « Tu es là, Ginny ? » Il commença à chercher son amulette, fouillant sous sa chemise pour pouvoir la voir « Nous devons faire vite avant que… » il sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur lui, mais ce n'était pas celui de Ginny. Il se tourna lentement. De l'autre côté, se tenait le professeur Chourave qui retournait de toute évidence à l'aile des professeurs. Il était juste tenté de s'enfuir à toute allure, mais il déglutit et essaya de maintenir sa composition. « Heum, bonjour professeur Chourave… » commença-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire ensuite. Il arrêta d'essayer de chercher l'amulette du basilik.

Ses lèvres étaient très fines, et ses yeux habituellement doux lançaient des éclairs comme il laissa retomber la tapisserie. « Je rentre de la serre numéro six pour voir les Erechtheus dracunculoides giganthes » dit-elle avec un reniflement, « Quelle est votre excuse pour être en dehors de votre maison ? Je connais l'emploi du temps des patrouilles Potter, et vous n'êtes pas de ce quart. Et même si c'était le cas, vous ne devriez pas patrouiller sans partenaire, de plus l'intérieur de l'aile des professeurs ne fait pas partie des zones qui doivent être patrouillées, pour les élèves en tous cas. L'aile des professeur est destinée exclusivement aux professeurs. » dit-elle à dessein. « Et vous ai-je entendu dire le nom de 'Ginny' ? Serait-ce Ginny Weasley ? » Elle pâlit et se mit une main sur la poitrine, l'air de se sentir mal. « Et vous… Est-ce qu'elle et vous… Alliez vous rencontrer dans l'aile des professeurs pendant qu'ils patrouillent dan l'école pour vous garder en sécurité ? »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et se referma sans émettre un son. Pour empirer les choses, une voix soyeuse derrière lui dit « Oui, Potter, s'il-vous-plaît, expliquez-vous. Êtes-vous si peu soucieux de vos études que vous arrangez des rendez-vous en pleine nuit dans l'aile des professeurs ? » Il se trouva pour découvrir Rogue le regardant avec une de ses expressions les plus méchantes. Le professeur Sinistra était avec lui, l'air plus alerte que la plupart des gens qui patrouillaient en pleine nuit, comme elle dormait pendant la journée et se levait la nuit pour enseigner l'astronomie.

Harry se sentait grognon d'être traité comme une carpette par Rogue, étant donné ce qu'il savait de sa relation avec Maggie. Considérant qu'il avait fait sa demande de mariage à une de ses élèves, il pouvait bien parler. Même si elle avait plus de vingt ans… Il n'osa cependant pas parler, malgré les répliques acides qui bondissaient sur sa langue. Ou plutôt, en considérant tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir pour la demande en mariage. Harry déglutit, soudain très content que Ginny n'ait pas semblé être là. Elle devait avoir eu des difficultés à passer les autres patrouilleurs.

« Bien, heu oui, » dit-il au professeur Chourave « J'ai essayé de convaincre Ginny de me retrouver ici, mais je peux voir qu'elle a eu le bon sens de ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé, c'était stupide, idiot. Vous avez raison, je vais simplement rentrer à la tour Griffondor. » dit-il, se retournant.

« Pas si vite, Potter. » dit Rogue d'une voix suave, posant une main sur son épaule. Même Sinistra le regardait d'un air désapprobateur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Harry se demanda si Maggie avait parlé à Rogue du plan. « Je crois que, avec la nuit où vous avez clamé que Mr Malfoy et Miss Kirkner avaient coulé dans le lac, » dit-il, sa bouche se tordant avec ce qui semblait être un amusement pour lui, « cela fait deux fois que vous êtes hors limites après le couvre-feu sans bonne raison. S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que je me trompe. » ajouta-t-il, croisant les bras et fixant son nez sur Harry.

Harry se força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Non, sir, » dit-il, « vous ne vous trompez pas. »

Rogue haussa les sourcils. « Vous admettez alors que vous n'aviez aucune raison légitime d'être en dehors de votre maison à … » Il regarda sa montre à gousset « .. deux heures cinquante, ce qui fait de cela votre deuxième infraction. Si vous vous souvenez, Potter, le directeur a été très clair en septembre. La première infraction vaudrait trois retenues, que vous avez faites avec moi. » ajouta-t-il. Harry savait, bien sûr, que Rogue savait qu'il avait eu de parfaitement bonnes raisons de penser que Draco et Mariah avaient coulé, mais les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra ne savaient pas cela. « Le directeur a été aussi très clair : la deuxième infraction signifie… » dit-il, penchant sa tête vers Harry, attendant qu'il réponde.

Non, pensa Harry. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il ne va pas le faire. Il… Il le ferait ?

Harry ne dit rien, sa bouche ouverte sous l'effet du choc, alors Rogue finit la phrase qu'il avait commencé. « La mise à pied, Potter. » dit-il, comme s'il chérissait chaque syllabe.

Harry ne put empêcher la détresse d'apparaître sur son visage. « Une mise à pied ? Mais sir… »

« A moins que vous ayez une raison légitime pour expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là… »

« C'est de ma faute ! » dit soudain Ginny, passant un coin, sa robe et ses cheveux volant derrière elle. Les trois professeurs furent surpris de la voir. Harry sentit son estomac dégringoler dans ses chaussures, et le professeur Chourave eut l'air pâle à nouveau.

« Miss Weasley ! Hé bien ! Jamais je ne n'aurais cru ! »

« Hé bien si, professeur Chourave ! » dit-elle résolument. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas m'avoir surprise dans la serre avec Draco Malfoy l'an dernier ? » Chourave chercha le mur pour se tenir.

« Ginny ! » lui siffla Harry. « Tu ne devrais pas.. »

« Quoi ? Dire la vérité ? »

« Hum, Ginny, » lui chuchota-t-il, « toi et Malfoy n'avez pas rien fait, alors pourquoi es-tu… »

« C'est exact ! » dit Ginny à haute voix, noyant les paroles de Harry et regardant carrément le professeur Chourave. « Je suis une.. une.. femme immorale ! » dit-elle avec quelques hésitations, pensant peut-être à comment cela sonnerait à l'oreille de sa mère, selon Harry. Puis il frissonna en pensant à ce que Molly Weasley penserait de lui. Il préférait être suspendu de l'école, plutôt que devoir faire face à la mère de Ginny sous l'accusation de tenter de séduire sa petite fille.

Harry se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, regardant entre ses doigts. Il vit que Rogue avait un air mi-diabolique, mi-sourire. Oh, tu aimes vraiment cela. Harry Potter, préfet en chef, mis à pied pour avoir voulu rentrer dans l'aile des professeurs avec sa petite amie. Brillant.

« Bien, Miss Weasley, vous pouvez être ce que vous voulez, mais pas en dehors de votre maison après neuf heures du soir. Comme c'est votre première infraction, vous aurez trois retenues. Avec, je pense, le professeur Chourave. » dit-il avec un signe de la tête pour sa collègue, qui scrutait Ginny avec les lèvres pincées par la désapprobation. Ginny eut l'air plus qu'un peu refroidie à cette idée.

« Pour ce qui est de ce que nous allons faire de vous deux cette nuit, le professeur Sinistra et moi allons vous raccompagner jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Après cela, nous informerons le professeur MacGonagall de ce qui s'est passé ici. » Il s'inclina légèrement vers le professeur Chourave. « Je suppose que vous êtes fatiguée à cause de votre travail aux serres, professeur. Vous voulez regagner vos appartements… »

Elle acquiesça, se remettant les cheveux en place, l'air encore assez outrée. « Oui professeur. Merci de vous occuper de cela. » Elle lança à Ginny un regard en vrille. « Je vous retrouverai pour votre retenue demain matin à sept heures pile, ma fille. » dit-elle à Ginny.

Elle resta bouche bée. « Une retenue le matin ! »

« Jusqu'à neuf heures. » annonça le professeur Chourave.

Harry protesta. « Mais nous allons courir habituellement à cette heure. Et elle va manquer le petit déjeuner ! »

« Bien, elle aurait dû penser à cela avant de planifier cette petite sortie avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? » fit le professeur Chourave en reniflant. Elle lança un regard noir à Ginny. « Sept heures précises, aux serres. » entonna-t-elle avant de se tourner et d'entrer dans l'aile des professeurs. Un Harry et une Ginny très amoindris suivirent Rogue et Sinistra à travers les couloirs, échangeant des regards à intervalles réguliers. Harry avait grande envie de lui prendre la main. Elle avait vraiment été magnifique. Elle aurait pu s'en tirer sans avoir de problèmes. Il était content que ce soit sa première fois où elle était surprise hors des limites, afin qu'elle ne soit pas mise à pied. Mrs Weasley n'entendrait peut-être pas parler des retenues de Ginny avec le professeur Chourave, mais si Ginny était renvoyée au Terrier, la raison de ce renvoi sortirait forcément.

Quand ils atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry donna le mot de passe et commença à suivre Ginny dans la salle commune. Rogue le retint. « Passez devant, Miss Weasley. Le professeur Sinistra va vous escorter jusqu'à votre dortoir. » Il fit un signe de la tête à sa collègue. « Je dois m'entretenir de sa mise à pied avec Mr Potter. »

Ginny lui fit un sourire compatissant en entrant dans la tour Griffondor, suivie par Sinistra. Harry se tourna vers Rogue, ne ressentant pas de ressemblance particulière entre lui et son ancien papa à ce moment. Ce Rogue se comportait bien trop comme celui qui avait passé son temps lors de la première année de Harry à rendre sa vie misérable. Et en seconde année. Et en troisième…

« Vous vous rendrez dans le hall d'entrée avec vos bagages à sept heures précises, Potter. » dit-il doucement d'une voix menaçante. « Je vous accompagnerait jusqu'à la salle municipale, avec un autre opérationnel, d'où vous pourrez transplaner dans l'apothicaire de mon oncle, à Dunoon. Ce n'est plus possible de transplaner vers, ou depuis le château d'Ascog, et les cheminées ne peuvent être utilisées que pour communiquer. Il y a eu un blocage pour la sécurité là-bas en prévision de votre arrivée… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? En prévision… ? »

Rogue soupira. « Utilisez votre tête, Potter. On n'a fait aucun progrès pour retrouver Lucius Malfoy durant les trois dernières semaines. Avec Draco vivant ici, et Miss Kirkner dont la peau de Selkie est en la possession de Malfoy, le château de Poudlard n'ait plus un endroit sûr pour vous. J'ai trouvé extrêmement pénible de devoir vous surveiller pendant ce temps, » dit-il, l'air irrité, et Harry resta bouche bée. Il avait été espionné par Rogue ! ce dernier ignora sa réaction. « Malfoy a réussi à infiltrer l'école avant. Nous prenons toutes les précautions pour l'empêcher de refaire cela, mais le directeur est d'accord que ce serait plus prudent de vous ôter de sa portée sans que cela semble planifié. Vous pourrez continuer vos études pendant les quinze prochains jours où vous ne serez pas là, et avec de la chance, d'ici là, Malfoy sera à nouveau en prison. » Il avait l'air amusé maintenant quand il dit à Harry. « Par chance, les jeunes gens ont des besoins hormonaux assez prévisibles… Oh, et passez-moi la carte. »

Harry voulait dire une chose ou deux sur les besoins hormonaux de Rogue, mais il mit instinctivement sa main dans sa poche. Il essaya de faire passer cela comme innocent. « Quelle carte ? » est-ce qu'il avait l'air insouciant à ce sujet ? se demanda-t-il. « Et de quoi parlez-vous ? Tout… Tout cela était mis en scène ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant seulement ? Cela lui rappelait de manière déplaisante son procès pour avoir causé la mort de sa mère dans son autre vie…

Rogue le scruta. « Miss Dougherty m'a dit ce que sa sœur lui avait demandé. Je lui avais déjà exposé mes soucis, ainsi qu'au directeur sur le fait que si Lucius Malfoy trouvait un moyen d'influencer ou de contrôler Draco Malfoy ou Mariah Kirkner, vous pourriez être en danger, d'autant plus si Malfoy réussit à présenter son fils devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui pourrait le soumettre à sa volonté. Nous devons encore faire attention au sort d'Obéissance. Après en avoir parlé au directeur, nous sommes tous deux tombés d'accord que si vous étiez suspendu, cela ferait une excellente couverture pour expliquer que vous quittez le château, pour éviter l'apparence d'une paranoïa concernant la présence de Mr Malfoy et de Miss Kirkner ici. Miss Dougherty nous a fourni le moyen parfait pour arriver à cela, et elle espère que sa sœur lui pardonnera rapidement, comme le but est de vous mettre en sécurité. Si vous n'aviez pas fait en sorte que vous soyez hors des limites, nous aurions dû inventer une raison, alors pour une fois, votre prédilection pour enfreindre le règlement est utile. » dit-il sèchement, haussant un sourcil. « Vous serez en sécurité à Ascog. Pendant ce temps, nous pourrons surveiller Mr Malfoy et Miss Kirkner, ainsi que continuer à essayer de localiser Mr Malfoy père. Plusieurs opérationnels vivront avec vous à Ascog, et les sorts de camouflage ont été altérés afin que même les personnes magiques ne puissent plus voir le château. Il apparaîtra aux moldus comme aux sorcier comme une vieille ruine abandonnée, une coquille de tour de garde vieille de plusieurs siècles au bord du loch. Le seule façon de le trouver est que le gardien du secret donne sa position. »

Harry fut choqué. « Le gardien du secret ! Qui est le gardien du secret ? »

LA bouche de Rogue était devenue toute fine. « Peu importe. J'en ai trop dit. Le professeur Sinistra va revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Soyez dans le hall d'entrée à sept heures précises. Maintenant, je vous le redis. Donnez moi la carte. Nous devons suivre la trace de Mr Malfoy et Miss Kirkner. Ce sont des membres de ma maison. J'ai le droit de faire cela. Vous n'y trouvez sûrement aucune objection. »

Harry grimaça en enlevant la carte de sa poche. « Tenez. » dit-il à contrecœur. « Pour l'activer, dites 'Je jure solennellement que ce je que vais faire n'est pas bien'. Pour la désactiver, dites 'Méfait accompli'. »

Les lèvres de Rogue se tordirent encore. « Comme… Cela ressemble à votre père et à ses amis. » dit-il sardoniquement, forçant Harry à ravaler une remarque. Rogue mit le parchemin dans sa poche. « Bonne nuit, Potter. » Il salua de la tête Harry qui commença à entrer dans la salle commune.

« Bonne nuit. » dit Harry, se sentant plus qu'un peu irrité. Il n'ajouta pas un 'sir' cette fois. Le professeur Sinistra apparut et passa le trou du portrait, avec un air très désapprobateur dans ses yeux sombres.

Il se sentait trahi. Est-ce que Ginny avait joué un rôle dedans ? Il ne pensait pas. Rogue avait dit que c'était Maggie qui le lui avait dit. Il fulminait maintenant, et il écrasait ses pieds sur le sol à chaque pas, ayant l'impression qu'il ne dormirait pas tellement il était en colère. Il comprenait que c'était pour sa sécurité, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour cela. Il avait voulu passer la nuit avec Ginny, pas en colère avec un sentiment général de mécontentement. Savoir que Rogue allait retourner à l'aile des professeurs, où Maggie l'attendait, empirait encore les choses. Il passa un bon moment à donner des coups de poing dans son oreiller avant de finalement tenter de dormir, imaginant, à chaque coup, que l'oreiller était Severus Rogue.

xxxxx

Quand Harry, Rogue et Mundungus Fletcher, qui les avait accompagné, atteignirent la salle municipale le lendemain matin, Harry se tourna vers Rogue et dit amèrement. « Je suppose que cela signifie que je ne pourrai pas aller voir ma tante le vingt mars maintenant. Sirius devait demander au professeur Dumbledore la permission pour cela, mais comme cela va être mon premier jour après la fin de ma mise à pied. »

Les yeux de Rogue ne trahirent aucune émotion. « Je suis au courant de cet arrangement, et au contraire… Ce sera une autre excuse pour vous éloigner du château. Nous ne dirons à personne où vous allez, bien sûr. Et toutes les personnes impliquées seront déguisées. Mais cela n'a pas été annulé. Je viendrai aussi avec vous. » Harry acquiesça. C'était quelque chose au moins. Il pourrait revoir Ron et Hermione, et peut-être même passer la nuit avec Ginny si Ron n'interférait pas.

Même si sa mise à pied était essentiellement une ruse, Harry se sentit plus qu'un peu abattu quand la mère de Sirius le retrouva au port où Duncan MacDermid avait amarré le bateau qu'ils allaient utiliser pour joindre l'île de Bute depuis Dunoon. (C'était un navire d'emprunt, comme le Patricia bénéficiait d'un repos bien mérité, et qu'on ne voulait pas que le navire soit reconnu.) Quand Harry avait transplané dans l'apothicaire, avec Fletcher, l'oncle de Rogue l'avait salué laconiquement, l'air grave. Remus Lupin était déjà là, les attendant. Harry avait du laisser Sandy derrière lui, à Ron, mais Remus avait dit qu'il pourrait probablement la lui récupérer dans une paire de jours. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard pour une réunion avec Sirius et Dumbledore concernant la situation de Lucius Malfoy, et Remus avait dit qu'il viendrait peut-être à Stonehenge avec eux.

Remus était au moins un peu amical en voyant Harry (plus amical que la maître de potion qu'avait eu Harry en sixième année), mais i lavait l'air aussi un peu distrait. Au début, il dit à Harry de rester sous le pont pendant le court voyage dans le Fjord de Clyde, mais ce dernier lui rappela que MacDermid aurait probablement besoin de son aide. Finalement, Harry échangea ses habits avec ceux de Remus, qui resta aussi près que possible de lui. Fletcher, pour sa part, passa la traversée à vomir par dessus bord. Remus prenait aussi une teinte verte de temps en temps.

La mère de Sirius resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle le conduisait avec Remus et Fletcher jusqu'au cottage, par lequel ils allaient tous entrer au château d'Ascog. Quand ils se furent rapprochés du château, Harry eut un choc, même s'il avait été prévenu. Il ne pouvait plus le voir comme il était réellement, une tour de garde reconstruite s'élevant vers le ciel. Il voyait juste une ruine avec des restes de mur sur des fondations carrées. Le ciel gris hivernal n'était du tout obscurci par la carcasse en ruine. Il déglutit, mais la mère de Sirius semblait assez contente comme elle conduisait, alors il essaya de rester calme et de se souvenir de la maison telle qu'il l'avait vue la dernière fois.

Quand il avait atteint le hall d'entrée de Poudlard ce matin, à sa surprise, Rogue lui avait dit où trouver la maison des Black. Harry s'était demandé pourquoi diable il avait fait une telle chose, mais il avait ensuite réalisé que c'était lui, le gardien du secret. Et parmi tous ceux qui protégeaient la maison des Black ! Harry ne l'avait pas remercié. Il n'avait pas parlé pendant tout le temps où ils avaient marché jusqu'au village. Il était plus qu'un peu en colère avec Rogue pour le tour qu'il lui avait joué. Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de prétendre qu'il le prenait bien, de plus il avait donné à Harry un long devoir à faire pendant sa suspension.

Après quatre jours à Ascog, Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ayant l'impression d'être un animal en cage, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait aller partout dans la maison. Il était descendu à la piscine tous les jours, ce qui l'avait aidé à se relaxer un petit peu, et il avait écrit quelques lettres à Ginny, Ron et Hermione, que la chouette des Black avait délivrées pour lui (il avait laissé Hedwige à Poudlard), mais il se sentait encore sur les nerfs. Il pouvait travailler sur le devoir de Rogue, ou sur un autre pour MacGonagall, mais il ne se sentait pas très motivé. Finalement, il se décida pour l'exploration. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaître Ascog. Il ne pouvait pas courir autour du lac, et n'avait pas de cours, de Quidditch ou des plan à inventer pour sortir avec Ginny pour l'occuper, alors il pensait qu'il ferait aussi bien d'en connaître un peu plus sur la maison des Black, qui était aussi sa maison maintenant.

La chambre de Sirius était sur le même pallier que la sienne. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, mais sur le mur au-dessus du bureau, Harry remarqua une photographie familière. Sirius et les parents de Harry le jour de leur mariage. Ils étaient tous jeunes et contents, riant de quelque chose probablement depuis longtemps oublié. Harry tendit la main pour toucher le visage de sa mère, puis il la retira. Il ne se demandait plus comment cela aurait été de grandir avec elle. Il savait. Il pensa au jour où elle s'était effondrée dans son bureau et lui avait confessé qu'elle l'aimait, mais qu'elle avait peur de l'aimer en même temps, parce qu'il était destiné à être un mangemort.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu que je sois un mangemort, maman. » dit-il doucement, regardant son visage jeune et lisse. Le visage qu'il avait connu dans son autre vie avait été usé par les soucis, des cernes noires sous les yeux, et même quelques cheveux blancs parmi le roux sombre. Il l'avait vue tour à tour frustrée, en colère, stricte, déçue et anéantie (spécialement lorsque Stuart était mort). Quand il avait été très jeune, avec ses frères et sa sœur, elle avait même été indulgente, parfois. Il se souvint de ses câlins et de ses baisers pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit quand il était tout petit et qu'elle attendait les jumeaux, l'appelant son petit lionceau. Il tapota brièvement l'image de son père en train de rire, se souvenant de son fantôme le réprimandant dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. « Elle est de retour avec toi, là où elle doit être. » chuchota-t-il.

A part la photo sur le mur, la chambre de Sirius ressemblait à une cellule de moine. Même un coup d'œil dans les tiroirs du bureau ne montra à Harry rien de plus intéressant que quelques vieux numéros de la Gazette. Il descendit un étage, où il décida de sauter la chambre d'ami et celle d'Alan et Ursula. Il continua jusqu'au deuxième étage, où étaient les chambres des enfants. Comme les autres chambres, elles avaient aussi de grande baies vitrées dominant la cour intérieure. Il essaya celle d'Orion et Leo d'abord. Maintenant que Orion était parti à Poudlard, Leo l'avait pour lui seul, mais cela ne semblait pas particulièrement le réjouir.

Leo Pierson était à son bureau, en train d'écrire, quand Harry frappa à la porte, qui était déjà légèrement entr'ouverte. Leo posa sa plume quand Harry poussa le porte et passa sa tête à l'intérieur. « Salut. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais à la maison. »

La bouche de Leo était légèrement ouverte. Il avait l'air de penser Harry Potter est dans ma chambre ! Harry Potter est dans ma… Il referma la bouche, réalisant de toute évidence qu'il fixait Harry. « Oui. » dit-il, sa voix une peu étranglée. « En fait, ça nous prends un peu plus de temps pour rentrer à la maison après l'école ces jours-ci. Nous avions l'habitude prendre la cheminette jusque chez notre cousin Ian, puis de prendre le bus scolaire depuis là-bas, comme il ne peut pas voyager au-dessus de l'eau. Maintenant, papa nous conduit à Wemyss Bay, au départ du premier ferry. Cela ne le dérange cependant pas. Il a finalement convaincu maman de lui laisser acheter une voiture. »

Harry rit. « Ta grand-mère l'a utilisée pour nous ramener du port. J'ai remarqué que c'est une Mercedes. » dit-il, se souvenant comment la sœur de Leo avait été prénommée. Leo acquiesça.

« Oui, mais tu as aussi du remarquer qu'elle est vraiment vieille. C'est tout ce qu'il a pu se payer. Elle a été assemblée l'année de la naissance d'oncle Sirius. »

« Si vieille, eh ? » fit Harry en sourient. Leo ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi.

« C'est une antiquité. Et papa adore trafiquer le moteur. Maman dit qu'il est comme oncle Sirius avant, avec sa moto. »

Harry était content que Leo se soit détendu. Il parlait plus naturellement maintenant, et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu la possibilité de connaître le garçon de dix ans pendant les vacances de Noël ou l'été précédent.

« Bien, je veux connaître un peu mieux la maison. Je peux visiter ta chambre ? »

Leo écartilla les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds. « Bien sûr. Ok, heu, bien, voici mon bureau, » dit-il faiblement, désignant de sa main la surface en désordre.

« Des devoirs ? » suggéra Harry.

Leo secoua la tête. « Une lettre pour Orion. » Il se renfrogna. « Il me tarde de partir pour Poudlard. J'ai un calendrier sur lequel je compte les jours jusqu'à celui où je pourrai avoir ma baguette. »

Harry lui sourit. « J'avais un calendrier où je comptais les jours entre le dernier trimestre et le premier septembre chaque année. Je n'en pouvais jamais plus d'attendre de retourner à Poudlard. »

Leo le regarda avec appréhension maintenant. « Mais… Mais tu as été suspendu, » dit-il dans un souffle. « Pour quinze jours. Et… Tu es préfet en chef. »

Harry pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. « J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. Être préfet en chef n'est pas une garantie que l'on ne fera rien de stupide. Ce n'est pas plus une garantie que l'on échappera à sa peine si l'on fait quelque chose de stupide. »

« En fait, » fit une voix haute et douce provenant de la porte, « c'est probablement une garantie que l'on ne va pas échapper à une punition. Ils ont fait de toi un exemple. » dit Mercy Pierson, regardant Harry et Leo les bras croisés.

Harry fut surpris, mais Mercy était une enfant surprenant par nature. Ses yeux pâles brillaient sous ses sourcils sombres, lumineux et dérangeant.

« Salut Mercy. Ca va ? » Il décida de regarder son menton comme il lui parlait.

« Pourquoi donc » commença-t-elle, « les adultes pensent qu'ils peuvent distraire les enfants en étant simplement polis ? »

Harry se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas essayé de faire cela. « Un adulte ? Moi ? » Il s'arrêta et réfléchit un moment. « Je n'ai certainement pas l'impression d'être un adulte. »

« Mais tu l'es, » dit rapidement Leo. « tu es majeur. Tu as ton permis de transplanage. Et souviens-toi, l'été dernier, Oncle Sirius a dit que nous nous comportions avec toi comme avec les autres adultes. »

« Bien, je ne peux pas exactement transplaner ici. » lui rappela Harry.

« Oui. Maman n'est pas trop contente, » dit Leo en grimaçant. « Et mamie et papi non plus. Tante Cass et oncle Floyd sont vraiment énervés. Papa est le seul qui n'est pas dérangé. Il ne sait pas très bien transplaner. »

« Et il a pu avoir une autre Mercedes maintenant, en plus de ta sœur. » fit Harry avec un sourire.

Mercy eut l'air en colère à cause de cela, croisant les bras encore plus. Mais à sa surprise, elle ne fit pas de commentaire sur la voiture de son père. A la place, elle dit « C'était bien mieux. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« La manière dont tu as changé de sujet. Bien plus élégant que simplement dire 'comment vas-tu ?'. »

« Heu, oui. » dit Harry, mal à l'aise. « Tu nous as interrompu, tu sais. Leo me montrait sa chambre. » Il avait essayé de la remettre à sa place, mais il ne pensait pas avoir réussi.

« Merci. » dit Mercy à cela. Harry fronça encore les sourcils. Il avait pensé qu'il ne comprenait peut-être pas les filles de huit ans, mais il arrivait rapidement à la conclusion que son problème était avec cette fillette de huit ans en particulier.

« Merci pour… » lui demanda-t-il.

« .. Pour avoir dit la vérité. »

Harry se sentit plus qu'un peu en colère. On aurait dit que tout ce qu'il avait dit était des mensonges.

« J'aime bien cette fille. » fit une voix sifflante sous sa chemise.

« Reste en dehors de cela. » lui répondit Harry. Remus lui avait ramené Sandy de Poudlard la veille. Différents opérationnels avaient circulé dans la maison depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Pas besoin d'être si sec. » l'informa Sandy, assez sèchement d'ailleurs.

« Ooh ! » fit soudain Leo. « C'est vrai ! Oncle Sirius nous a parlé de ton serpent. J'avais presque oublié que tu parlais le fourchelang. Je peux le voir ? Ton serpent ? »

Harry fit sortir Sandy, et laissa les enfants la voir et la toucher, et Leo finit de lui faire faire le tour de sa chambre, et Mercy lui montra la sienne, tandis que Leo faisait des remarques désobligeantes sur ses poupées. Elle tira la langue à son frère, et Harry dut se retenir de leur donner des retenues, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas à l'école.

« Tu as intérêt à être gentil, Leo Pierson, ou j'enlève mes yeux. » lui dit Mercy.

Harry resta bouche bée. Cela ressemblait à une drôle de menace. Il se tourna vers Leo. « Elle ne veut pas dire cela. »

Leo regarda Harry sans fléchir. « Oh si. » dit-il calmement. « Elle sait que j'ai horreur de cela. » Il eut un petit frisson. « C'est comme regarder quelqu'un avec les yeux en sang… »

Harry frissonna lui-même, se souvenant des orbites remplies de sang du basilik aveuglé. Il regarda Mercy. « Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme cela, Mercy. »

Les yeux dérangeants le regardèrent calmement. « Je ne dis pas simplement cela. Maman en a horreur, mais pas autant que Leo. Je suis aveugle. » dit-elle simplement à Harry. « Personne ne t'as dit ? »

« Non ! Je n'en avais aucune idée. Tu te déplaces si naturellement, et tu ne te cognes jamais dans quoique ce soit. Ce sont des yeux de verre ? Ils ont l'air si réels ! » Et pourtant, pensa-t-il, ils pourraient avoir l'air plus réels. Cela expliquait sans doute beaucoup, pensa-t-il.

Leo rit. « Oh, elle n'est pas vraiment aveugle. Enfin si. Ce que je veux dire… »

Mais Mercy avait enlevé ses yeux après tout, et elle les tenait dans sa main, ses orbites vides fixant Harry d'en dessous ses sourcils noirs. Harry retint le cri qui essayait de remonter sa gorge. « Ce qu'il veut dire est que j'ai des yeux magiques. »

« Ne fais pas cela ! » se plaignit Leo, se couvrant les yeux afin de ne pas pouvoir la voir. Sans hésitation, elle remit les yeux magiques en place. Ils tournèrent de manière hésitante pendant quelques instant puis se remirent en place et fixèrent Harry en plein. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hem. » fut tout ce qu'il pensa à dire.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, pas vrai ? » dit-elle, jugeant correctement cela.

Il déglutit. « Pas le moins du monde. » admit-il. « Je… Je connais quelqu'un d'autre avec un œil magique, » dit-il, essayant doublier ce à quoi elle ressemblait sans ses yeux. « Maugrey Fol-Œil. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je connais tout de lui. Tous les yeux magiques étaient comme le sien, trop forts, mais ils se sont améliorés en les rendant comme des yeux normaux. Du moins, dans la façon dont ils se comportent. Mais comme il était auror, il voulait avoir un des anciens yeux, d'avant qu'ils soient améliorés de façon à ce que les gens ne voient plus à travers les murs et les choses. Comme si c'était une amélioration. Je sais qu'on dit que c'est une distraction de voir à travers les choses, mais bon… Quand j'ai entendu parler de son œil la première fois, j'ai supplié papa et maman de m'acheter des yeux qui pouvaient faire cela, mais ils ont dit que je me causerais déjà assez de problèmes sans pouvoir faire cela. »

Harry respira un peu mieux. « Alors, tu ne peux pas… »

« … Je ne peux pas voir à travers les murs, ou ma propre tête, non. » admit-elle. Elle soupira. « Quand je serai grande, je vais me procurer de vraiment bons yeux. Ceux-là sont si ennuyeux. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « La plupart des gens n'a pas cette option. Tu… Tu es aveugle de naissance ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Un accident. Papa avait acheté des feux d'artifice magiques, et quand j'avais quatre ans et que Orion en avait huit, nous avons joué avec. Une a explosé sans avertissement, et… »

Harry tressaillit. « Ouch. Désolé. »

Elle soupira. « C'est la lueur qui a causé cela en fait. On doit faire attention avec les feux d'artifice magiques. Je l'ai regardé directement, à deux pieds. C'est sensé être vu quand c'est haut dans le ciel, la nuit.

« Pire que regarder le soleil droit dans les yeux. » confirma Leo.

« Et la magie n'aurait pas pu simplement… Simplement te guérir ? »

Mercy le scruta et il essaya de ne pas être distrait par le fait qu'il savait que ses yeux n'étaient pas réels. Il réalisa qu'une autre chose dérangeante à leur sujet, à part leur couleur gris argent très pâle, était que les pupilles ne changeaient jamais de taille de la manière dont réagissent les pupilles d'une personne normale à la lumière. « Il n'y a pas grand chose que la magie puisse faire, tu sais. C'était plus facile d'ôter les yeux endommagés et d'en remettre des magiques en guise de remplacement. »

« Il n'y avait pas le choix des couleurs ? » avança-t-il, espérant qu'elle ne se sentirait pas insultée.

Elle rit. « J'aurais pu choisir une couleur plus sombre. Sauf pour le bleu. Ceux-là sont comme celui de Maugrey. J'ai choisi cette paire parce qu'ils ont l'air cool. Les autres personnes trouvent qu'ils sont inquiétants. Ils ne peuvent pas m'ignorer. »

C'est certain, pensa Harry, incapable de détourner son regard de ses iris pâles.

Il remercia les enfants pour la visite et continua à descendre les escaliers, passant devant les chambres appartenant à Mr et Mrs Black et à la sœur aînée de Sirius et à son mari. Dans le salon, il trouva la mère de Sirius assise auprès du feu, lisant un journal. « Oh, bonjour Mrs Black. » dit poliment Harry. Elle lui sourit placidement.

« Bonjour Harry. Tu es enfin sorti de ta chambre je vois. »

Il acquiesça. « Je suppose que je pourrais passer quinze jours entre ma chambre et la piscine, mais alors, je serais probablement envoyé à Ste Mangouste après cela plutôt qu'à Poudlard. »

Elle le regarda assez sérieusement maintenant. « Je sais que Sirius est responsable de toi, mais quand lui et ton père ont été suspendu pendant leur septième année, je les ai fait rester en haut, et je ne les ai pas autorisé à aller à la piscine. » dit-elle avec raideur. Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux.

Mon père et Sirius ont été suspendus ? Pourquoi ? » Mais au moment où il posait la question, il sut pourquoi. La Blague. Essayer de faire tuer un autre élève. Seulement… son père avait sauvé Rogue.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de le dire… »

« Était-ce parce que Remus a presque tué Rogue ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi mon père aurait dû être mis à pied pour cela. Il a sauvé la vie de Rogue. »

Elle lissa sa robe. « Ah, tu es au courant de cela. Bien, à l'époque, je ne savais même pas que Remus était un loup-garou. Alors l'histoire que l'école nous a donné était que Sirius et ton père avaient été dehors après le couvre-feu, voulant filer à Pré-au-Lard, et qu'ils avaient essayé de piéger un autre élève pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Je n'ai pas appris ce qui s'est réellement passé avant l'an dernier. »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est logique… Dumbledore essayait de garder le secret de Remus. »

Elle renifla. « Il y a bien trop de secrets à mon avis. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. » Il soupira. « Par exemple, ma tante et mon oncle ne m'ont jamais rien dit sur mes parents quand j'ai grandi. J'ai seulement appris récemment que ma grand-mère avait été du clan MacGregor, mais je ne connais toujours pas grand chose sur les Potter. Est-ce que je n'ai pas d'autres parents dans cette branche ? »

Elle perdit tout sourire. « Pas par le sang. Tu as une vieille tante par alliance. Une grand tante en fait. Ou une arrière grand tante. Quelque chose comme cela. Elle vit en Alaska, je pense. Si cela te disait de regarder la vieille bible de famille, tu en apprendrais davantage. On l'a retrouvée dans la maison de tes pauvres parents après qu'ils soient morts… » Elle se leva et sortit un livre des étagères près de la cheminée. Il était aussi épais que les plus épais livres de sort de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La couverture de cuir arborait un symbole qui ressemblait à un V à l'envers. « C'est un compas de maçon. » expliqua-t-elle. « Le symbole maçonnique. Et ceci est un pic. » continua-t-elle en passant son doigts sur la représentation.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était des choses étrange pour une bible de famille. Elle la posa sur la table basse devant le canapé et l'ouvrit au milieu. Il y avait de nombreuses feuille de parchemin épaisses insérées entre les vraies pages toutes fines de la Bible. Les pages les plus épaisses portaient le registre de naissances, baptêmes, mariages et morts. Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière qui était écrite et découvrit l'enregistrement de sa propre naissance. Un seul autre événement apparaissait après cela… Quelqu'un avait écrit la date de l'assassinat de ses parents.

Il s'assit à côté de Callisto Black sur la sofa confortable, et tourna les pages à rebours, voyant la trace du mariage de ses parents, de la naissance de son père, du mariage de ses grands-parents. Elspeth King et Henry Potter à St Andrew, Glasgow. La naissance de son grand-père à Godric's Hollow, Pays de Gales. Celle de son arrière grand-mère, et la naissance de son frère, Jeremy, qui avait plus tard épousé Othalie Chatham. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants de ce mariage. Ce devait être cette fameuse tante par alliance d'Alaska, pensa-t-il.

Harry continua à remonter le dix-neuvième siècle, le dix-huitième, et le dix-septième. A sa surprise, le tout premier nom du livre (une naissance), date de la fin du seizième n'était pas Potter mais Pitter. Il supposa que tout ne monde ne savait pas bien écrire à l'époque. Mais ensuite, il regarda cela de plus près, ainsi que les autres lignes anciennes. Elles disaient toutes 'Pitter'. Il n'avait pas fait très attention aux derniers noms, pensant qu'ils étaient tous le même.

« Heu, » dit-il en hésitant, « est-ce que mon père a mentionné le changement de nom de famille ? »

Mrs Black regarda l'endroit qu'il montrait et acquiesça. « Oh, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Et je me souviens que ton grand-père m'en avait parlé et dit qu'avant cela, on disait dans la famille que le nom était simplement Pitt. Cela provenait de Pict, encore avant. C'est une très vieille famille que tu as. Les Pictes vivaient ici bien avant les écossais qui sont venus sur la côte ouest de l'Écosse, depuis l'Irlande. »

« Ah, » fit-il, fronçant les sourcils, « cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi le nom a changé. »

« Bien, tu sais que l'on exploite les mines en Grande Bretagne depuis quelques temps. Cela fait environ mille ans que le charbon a commencé à remplacer le bois et le charbon de bois comme combustible courant dans les îles britanniques. Henri III a édité une charte royale pour l'exploitation des mines de charbon de Newcastle il y a plus de sept cent ans. Ta famille était une famille de mineurs par le passé. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y ait un pic sur la couverture de cette bible ? C'est ce qu'est un 'Pitter', après tout. Quelqu'un qui descend 'au fond du trou' NDT trou pit comme on dit. »

« Comme qui dit ? »

Elle rit. « Le trou est l'autre nom de la mine. Les mineurs. C'est aussi de là d'où vient le nom des Black. 'Coleman' était un autre nom courant chez les mineurs. Harry m'a dit une fois… » Harry la regarda, très confus, alors elle s'expliqua. « Je parle de ton grand-père, bien sûr. Ils ont essayé de se débarrasser de la tradition minière, de laisser cela derrière eux. Son père était moldu, mais sa mère était la dernière héritière de la fortune de Bowman Wright. C'est de là d'où vient l'argent, bien sûr. »

« Bowman, Wright ? » le nom lui semblait familier, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait qu'il l'avait entendu quelque part.

« Tu ne t'es jamais étonné ? Bowman Wright a inventé le vif d'or. Il est devenu un homme riche grâce à cela. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Vous voulez dire, le vif que je poursuis quand je joue au Quidditch ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Tu es un descendant de son inventeur. Oui. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne savais pas. Waou. Je suis parent avec un sorcier célèbre ! » croassa-t-il, puis il se colora, se souvenant qu'il était lui-même assez célèbre.

Elle lui haussa un sourcil. « Tu n'as pas idée. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul. Bowman Wright descends de la lignée de Griffondor, mais bon, c'est loin d'être le seul. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Griffondor ? Je… Je descends vraiment de Godric Griffondor ? »

Elle renifla. « Bien, il a eu trois enfants, tu sais, et ils se sont tous mariés. Oh, bien sûr, son fils n'était pas légitime et ne portait pas son nom, et ses filles n'ont pas non plus porté son nom. Il a été le premier et le dernier a porter le nom de 'Griffondor'. »

Harry referma ses yeux, réfléchissant. « Attendez… Je me souviens de l'histoire maintenant. Son fils est né de la sœur de sa femme, celle qui était sensée épouser Serpentard… »

Ce fut au tour de Callisto Black d'être surprise. « Hé bien ! Je suis étonnée que tu connaisse cette histoire ! elle n'a pas trouvé sa place dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Trop risqué pour certains, je suppose. Comment es-tu au courant ? »

Il la regarda avec gravité. « C'est pour cela que je suis ici, en partie. A cause d'une descendante de la fiancée de Serpentard, celle qu'il a maudite et transformée en selkie. Mon… Mon amie, Mariah, descend d'elle. C'est une selkie. Et sa mère aussi. C'est celle que Lucius Malfoy a kidnappé, et il a volé la peau de selkie de Mariah aussi. Mariah m'a raconté l'histoire. »

Mrs Black secoua la tête. « Aucune loyauté envers la famille. Je ne devrais pas être surprise… »

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Bien, c'est un parent éloigné, mais un parent néanmoins. Mais il fait preuve d'aucun respect… »

« Quoi ? »

« Malfoy. C'était le nom des sœurs jumelles qui devaient épouser Griffondor et Serpentard. Griffondor a épousé sa fiancée, bien sûr. Mais Serpentard n'a jamais épousé l'autre, et quand elle a porté l'enfant de Griffondor, elle lui a donné son propre nom, Malfoy. »

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. « Le fils de Godric Griffondor s'appelait Malfoy ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand le jeune Draco Malfoy s'est montré ici l'été dernier. J'ai du me mordre la langue pour ne pas dire à quel point je trouvais étrange de tous vous avoir sous le même toit. Toi, de la lignée de Griffondor, le jeune Malfoy, et tous ces Weasley… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ont les Weasley à voir avec cela ? »

Elle sourit. « Je pensais que tu connaissais l'histoire ? Il y avait deux frère qui ont épousé Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Ils s'appelaient Weasley. Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû être surprise que vous soyez tous là l'été dernier, maintenant que j'y pense et que je sais que les familles des sorciers sont tellement consanguines… » Elle s'arrêta rapidement, rougissant. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre… »

« C'est bon. J'essaye de me souvenir… Est-ce que le fils de Rowena Serdaigle n'est pas parti dans les Orkney avec le fils de Griffondor, et a épousé la demi-sœur de Griffondor ? Alors elle aurait été une Malfoy du côté de sa mère, et elle a épousé un Weasley… » Il dut s'arrêter et rire. Draco Malfoy en crèverait. Cela signifiait aussi que Draco et Mariah étaient aussi des parents très éloignés. Ainsi que Draco et Ginny et le restant des Weasley.

« Attendez… Si je viens d'un Potter qui a épousé un Wright qui vient du fils de Griffondor, qui s'appelait Malfoy, alors je suis aussi parent avec les Malfoy ! » fit-il horrifié.

Elle lui tapota le bras avec compassion. « C'est le cas de nombreuses personnes bien. Mais en fait, je pense que les Wright descendent d'une des filles de Griffondor. Ne prends pas cela trop à cœur. C'était il y a longtemps. Un millier d'années ! Je ne m'en soucierais pas… »

Il secoua la tête. Même si les Wright descendaient de l'une des filles de Griffondor, leur mère était quand même une Malfoy. Peut-être que c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard. Il réalisa que, comme Draco, il était aussi un parent éloigné de Mariah, dont l'ancêtre avait presque épousé Serpentard. Il réalisa qu'elle était assez tordue pour avoir probablement été un bon choix pour Serpentard. Et en considérant qu'il avait à l'origine prévu de donner l'amulette à sa femme, et que Harry pourrait être un de ses nombreux descendants, cela ne lui semblait pas si mal d'avoir l'amulette.

Il sortit l'amulette de sa chemise. « Voici comment Serpentard a vu sa femme le trahir. »

Maintenant, Callisto Black eut l'air vraiment choquée. « Où diable as-tu eu ceci ? Personne ne l'a vue depuis des siècles ! Elle a toujours été considérée comme perdue… »

Il grimaça. Devait-il lui donner la version où il avait vécu une autre vie et se l'était donnée, ou la version où Munro Kirkner l'avait eu dans le lac et l'avait gagée à Borgin et Burkes, où Ginny l'avait achetée ? « C'est une longue histoire. » dit-il simplement, la tenant au bout des doigts.

Elle le fixa, à cours de mots.

xxxxx

Il passa le restant de sa mise à pied de manière assez agréable, parlant de généalogie des familles de sorciers avec la mère de Sirius. Quand Sirius vint lui rendre visite le dix-neuf mars, cela sembla presque soudain. Toute la famille était rassemblée autour de la longue table de la cuisine pour le repas du soir (Harry avait arrêté de prendre ses repas dans sa chambre), et Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient pour la plaine de Salisbury le lendemain matin, à la rencontre de Rogue et des autres dans un pub de sorciers à proximité.

Harry s'endormit cette nuit là seulement après avoir tourné et retourné dans son lit, comme il était anxieux de revoir Ginny…. En personne. Il avait utilisé l'amulette pour la regarder de temps en temps, pendant sa mise à pied, mais ce n'était simplement pas pareil. Il était aussi nerveux de voir le spectacle de Jeffries. Il eut des rêves bizarres, du moins, ils lui semblaient tel quand il les faisait, dont il ne se souvint pas le lendemain matin. Tout ce qu'il retenait d'eux était un sentiment d'inquiétude et de d'avertissement.

Ils prirent un portauloin dans le hall d'entrée du château, arrivant dans un pub de sorciers avec leurs capuches relevées, masquant leur visage. Pendant qu'il avait encore sa capuche, Harry se concentra et fit pousser ses cheveux, de telle sorte qu'ils arrivaient maintenant à son col, et il fit de même avec sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de raser ce matin. Elle n'était pas si longue que lorsqu'il était allé à la British Library dans son autre vie, mais elle était bien plus longue que d'habitude. Il fit passer sa frange devant sa cicatrice et enleva ses lunettes, les mettant dans sa poche. Le monde autour de lui était flou maintenant, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Quand il abaissa sa capuche, Sirius fut surpris.

« Salut ! Je, heu, ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

Harry lui sourit. « N'oublie simplement pas de m'appeler 'Neville'. C'est mon alias depuis ma troisième année. Une longue histoire. Herm… Je veux dire une de mes meilleures amies s'appelle 'Lavender'. »

Sirius ricana. « Oh, vraiment ? Et comment fais-tu cela, en tous cas ? Avec tes cheveux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Formation d'animagus. Tu ne le fais pas ? »

Il grimaça. « Je suppose que c'est la différence entre être formé correctement et apprendre avec ce que l'on peut trouver dans des livres. » Il sortit ce qui ressemblait à un bonbon enveloppé de sa poche. « Grâce au ciel, il y a les bonbons Weasley. » dit-il, le mettant à la bouche. Il avait encore sa capuche et était tourné dos aux clients du pub. Après l'avoir mâché et avalé, son visage se mit à trembler, les traits et la coloration changeant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se résolve finalement à adopter ceux d'Aberforth Dumbledore, alias Dick Abernathy. Harry lui sourit.

« Pas mal celui-ci. Salut Dick. »

« Attention à ce que tu dis, Neville. » lui fit Sirius en souriant, avec le visage tanné d'Aberforth.

« Le fait est, » continua Harry, commençant à s'inquiéter, « comment les autres vont savoir que c'est nous ? »

« Peut-être que ce sera à cause de votre inimitable talent pour être reconnu. » fit une voix familière à son côté. Harry virevolta, voyant le visage de Duncan MacDermid (et entendant sa voix aussi), mais voyant un éclat dans les yeux qui était du pur Severus Rogue. Il supposa que c'était Maggie qui se tenait à côté de lui. Elle avait l'apparence d'une sorcière aux cheveux noirs qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, et elle avait passé son bras dans le sien.

« Dois-je vous appeler… Peggy peut-être ? » lui dit-il.

« Cela pourrait marcher, » reconnut-elle, « mais bon, quiconque me voit et qui me connaît m'appellera Dorcas Sinclair, alors tu devrais probablement faire de même. »

Quand les autres suivirent, Harry dut s'habituer à un Ron six pouces plus petit et avec es cheveux bruns courts et des yeux noirs, Hermione blonde, plus maigre et plus grande de plusieurs pouces qu'elle ne l'était, avec des yeux noisette, et Ginny…

« Heu,… » fit-il en hésitant. « Katie ? »

Elle sourit. « Non, c'est Ginny. » chuchota-t-elle avec la voix de Ginny. « Mais tu devrais probablement m'appeler Katie. » Il acquiesça, abasourdi qu'elle ait choisi l'apparence de son ancienne petite amie. Il trouvait aussi intéressant le fait que Hermione soit blonde, et ait une ressemblance certaine avec Fleur Delacour. Il pouvait aussi dire que ce n'était pas perdu pour Ron.

« Remus a une autre tâche, malheureusement, alors il ne pourra pas se joindre à nous. Nous y allons ? » fit Sirius avec la voix d'Aberforth.

Ils se joignirent à une longue procession de personne portant des robes, dont Harry pensait que nombre d'entre elles étaient moldues, à en juger leurs conversations et leur comportement. Ils faisaient comme s'ils étaient des sorciers et des sorcières, ce qui lui était étrange comme la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une grande foule de sorciers, pour la Coupe du Monde du Quidditch, les sorciers étaient sensés imiter les moldus. Il put repérer quelques vrais sorciers et sorcières dans la foule, qui méprisaient visiblement les moldus et leurs imitations. Leurs habits avaient un air authentique alors que les robes moldues étaient toutes trop propres, trop parfaites. Leurs chapeaux étaient particulièrement bizarre. Rogue le vit regarder le chapeau très droit sur la tête d'un moldu pseudo-sorcier.

« De la production de masse. » fit-il en reniflant. « Les meilleurs chapeaux sont encore faits main. »

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire. Il en voulait encore un peu à Rogue. Comme ils se rapprochaient du site, Harry parcourut du regard la foule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait du monde aussi loin que son regard portait. Sur la plaine verte autour de leur but, il y avait aussi une mer de tente où des gens avaient campé, ce qui , il en était assez certain, ne devait normalement pas être vu d'un bon œil par le National Trust. Cela semblait partir pour faire bien plus que les trente mille personnes qui étaient attendues pour le solstice d'été, selon Hermione, et qui était encore dans trois mois, et habituellement plus populaire que l'équinoxe de printemps.

Cela lui était difficile de considérer la grande fille blonde comme Hermione, mais il lui dit, comme elle marchait à côté de lui « Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de monde ? C'est juste le printemps après tout. »

Elle grimaça. « Bien, il y a aussi Rodney Jeffries, non ? Sans mentionner le fait que depuis que tu es parti pour ta mise à pied, il y a eu toute la débâcle du NHS… » NDT : National Health Service , la sécu anglaise

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quelle débâcle du NHS ? » Il ne savait pas grand chose du NHS, mais il avait eu ses lunettes grâce à lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Cette pensée lui fit sortir ses lunettes et les remettre pour voir mieux.

« Oh, ils n'ont probablement pas de journal moldu à Ascog, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle grimaça. « C'est encore cette Harrington-Smythe. Elle a démantelé le NHS. Je veux dire, s'il guérit Ron de sa lycanthropie, ce sera une chose. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait simplement aller chez un médecin et demander quelque chose comme cela. Mais c'est quelque chose.. Bien, de vraiment extraordinaire. Le premier ministre en personne a encouragé les gens à aller voir Jeffries comme alternative, même pour les petites choses, si tu peux le croire. »

Ils furent finalement assez près pour voir les anneaux de pierres. Avec ses lunettes, Harry pouvait voir qu'il y avait une large pierre au centre, sur laquelle se tenait Rodney Jeffries, avec les bras levés, accueillant les fidèles. Il portait une robe du blanc le plus pur, et présidait sur l'énorme pierre comme si c'était un autel, son autel, l'endroit où quelqu'un ou quelque chose allait être sacrifié à sa gloire. Harry regarda Jeffries et déglutit.

« Je peux le croire. »

xxxxx


	51. Chap 26

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre 26

Axe

En termes purement formels, Stonehenge est à la fois subtil et imaginatif. Son plan est à la fois central (disposé autour d'un axe vertical) et longitudinal, développé le long d'un axe horizontal passant dans son plan central… On a suggéré que le plan circulaire compliqué de Stonehenge fait miroir à l'œil cosmique lunaire ou solaire de la Grande Déesse. Et le plat inhabituel de la surface supérieure des linteaux du grand cercle aurait été fait à dessein, la surface de 3,5 pieds de large servant de chemin élevé pour quelque rituel…

--Marvin Trachtenberg & Isabelle Hyman, Architecture: from Prehistory to Post-Modern

Quelques mythes donnent des époques à la chute de l'absolu et parlent de différents âges de l'humanité… D'autres mythes imaginent une sorte de hiérarchie spatiale avec le relatif d'en bas sur la Terre, et l'absolu au-dessus dans le ciel… Dans ce cas, les deux sont connectés par l'axis mundi… qui s'étirent d'un royaume à l'autre.

--Barbara C. Sproul, Primal Myths: Creating the World

Comme ils approchaient de l'anneau des pierres dressées, Harry regarda autour de lui. Sur des milliers de mètres carrés alentours, la plaine de Salisbury foisonnait d'hommes et de femmes. Harry se demanda à quelle distance les moldus avaient du se garer. Se protégeant les yeux avec sa main et regardant vers le village d'où ils arrivaient, il pensa apercevoir un groupe de bus garés dans un parking près de la sortie du village où commençait la plaine. Est-ce que Jeffries avait transport les gens en bus pour cet événements se demanda-t-il.

Il entendit de la musique et tourna la tête. Des gens étaient hissés sur les pierres qui servaient de linteaux, appuyées au sommet des énormes pierres dressées qui formaient l'anneau. Les linteaux formaient une promenade circulaire haut au-dessus du sol. Un murmure sonore rythmique provenait des gens qui y étaient. Harry réalisa qu'ils chantaient le début de la chanson thème de Jeffries, le rêve impossible, en imitant les percussions.

"BUM ba-da-da bum bum bum bum...BUM ba-da-da bum bum bum..."

Le chœur devait se composer d'une centaine de personne plutôt que d'une paire de douzaines de chanteurs comme Harry avait vu à Surrey. Ils portaient tous de longues robes vert pomme, la couleur du printemps. De nombreux chanteurs avaient des couronne de fleurs sur leur tête. A côté de lui, Hermione lui serra le bras, un air choqué sur son visage inhabituel. La femme blonde dont elle avait pris l'apparence était plus pâle que Hermione habituellement, et son visage était devenu encore plus pâle.

« Que font-ils ? » demanda-t-elle, apeurée. Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle essayait de se tenir immobile, mais la foule lui rendait cela impossible et ils durent avancer, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas. Ron était de l'autre côté de Hermione, et Katie… Non, Ginny,.. était à droite de Harry.

« Bien, tu as déjà entendu parler de chanson, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry, montrant de la tête les gens au sommet des pierres, dont quelques uns commençaient à chanter les paroles pendant que les autres continuaient à faire l'orchestre humain, respectant strictement le rythme.

« Rêver le rêve impossible… Combattre l'ennemi imbattable… »

« Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'est une chanson, Harry, » répliqua-t-elle acidement. « Je veux dire… Bien, regarde-les ! » dit-elle en les montrant.

Ron, Harry et Ginny regardèrent. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qui mettait Hermione dans cet état. Mais ensuite, Maggie (il n'était pas encore habitué à la voir ressembler à Dorcas Sinclair, et encore moins à l'appeler comme cela) se précipita et agrippa le bras de Rogue, faisant exactement comme Hermione.

« Que font-ils ? » demanda Maggie, comme si elle ne les avait pas entendu chanter. « Tous les moldus ici devront subir un sort de mémoire ! »

Hermione la regarda d'un air triomphant. « Merci ! » dit-elle, s'adressant à Maggie.

« Supporter le chagrin insupportable… Aller ou le brave n'ose pas aller… »

Harry se tourna vers Rogue, qu'il avait déjà vu sous l'apparence de Duncan MacDermid avant, au ceilidh de Pré-au-Lard pendant sa cinquième année. « Je comprends » dit Rogue à Maggie et Hermione, ne prenant pas la peine d'imiter l'accent de son oncle. « que vous avez toutes les deux vu des photos moldues du monument ? » Maggie et Hermione acquiescèrent toutes les deux. Ses lèvres devinrent très fines. « Bien, ce qui est généralement peu connu est que les gens qui ont créé cela ne l'ont pas laissé tomber en ruine. C'était probablement le premier peuple magique qui a pensé à protéger ses monuments par une sort de Confondus pour faire croire aux moldus que c'était une ruine. Il a l'air parfaitement normal à tous ceux qui sont magiques aussi longtemps qu'il n'en ont pas vu une représentation en ruine avant. Si c'est ce que vous vous attendez à voir, alors il vous semble probablement qu'il y a des gens qui marchent dans les airs… » dit-il, montrant les chanteurs au sommet des pierres, « … plutôt que du roc. Le monument est en fait complètement intact. Dites-vous simplement cela. » dit-il à Maggie et Hermione.

« Rectifier le tort injustifiable… Aimer, pur et chaste de loin… »

Harry regarda Ginny, qui prit la main de sa sœur. Maggie acquiesça. « Comme quand je ne pouvais pas voir correctement le château d'Ascog parce que j'avais vu une photo de sa ruine avant ? » Rogue acquiesça. Elle ferma ses yeux, se concentrant clairement très fort. Hermione tenait le bras de Ron et fit de même. Quand elle ouvrirent toutes les deux leurs yeux, elles poussèrent un cri d'exclamation.

« Oh ! Je le vois ! Tu as raison, c'est là ! Étonnant ! Depuis tout ce temps ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Oui, mais même s'ils pensaient que l'aspect de ruine le rendrait inintéressant, ils n'ont pas pensé à de nombreuses choses. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, le ministère de la magie a du travailler conjointement avec le premier ministre pour s'assurer que la National Trust (qui est composée pour moitié de sorciers) empêche trop de monde de venir ici. » leur dit Rogue.

« Essayer quand vos bras sont trop las… D'atteindre l'inaccessible étoile ! »

Il renifla et ajouta. « L'idée est clairement carbonisée. Les moldus ici ne vont pas longtemps croire que des gens peuvent marcher dans les airs pendant très longtemps. Bientôt, ils vont tous pouvoir le voir comme il est vraiment. Un monument de plusieurs milliers d'années complètement intact. Et une fois qu'ils commenceront à voir au-delà de ces sorts… »

Hermione haleta. « Est-ce qu'ils… Est-ce qu'ils commenceront à voir au travers des autres ? »

Rogue eut l'air très grave. « C'est un danger. Nous avons habituellement des murs qui séparent les mondes magiques et moldus… Ce Jeffries est en train d'essayer de les abattre. » dit-il calmement. Harry ne pensait pas que Rogue partageaient les vues de Sirius sur l'innocuité de Jeffries. Il déglutit.

« Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu que ma tante travaille pour lui. » dit lentement Harry. « Une sorcière qui ne pense pas à garder la magie cachée, qui n'a pas de formation formelle… »

Sirius parla finalement, bien que Harry le considère encore comme Aberforth. « Allons Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu ta tante faire de la magie pendant qu'elle travaillait pour Jeffries… »

« Peut-être qu'elle se tient bien quand tu es là, afin que tu ne puisses pas cafter ! » lui déclara-t-il du tac au tac.

« C'est ma quête ! Suivre cette étoile ! Peu importe à quel point c'est désespéré ! Peu importe à quel point c'est loin ! »

« J'ai vu ce dont ma tante était capable quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Sa meilleure amie l'a surprise en train de nettoyer la cuisine à Surrey ! Elle n'a jamais rien fait avec modération, que ce soit me haïr ou gâter Dudley et Dunkirk. Nous devons la trouver ! » dit-il, frustré, se renfrognant à la vue de la marée humaine qui se dirigeait lentement vers son but, mais plus lentement que Harry n'aurait aimé.

« Le QG de Jeffries est dans cette grande tente. » dit Sirius en la montrant du doigt. Ils approchaient par l'ouest, mais ils pouvaient aisément voir l'énorme tente blanche à environ trente pieds au nord-est du cercle de pierre. Un flot constant de personne rentraient ou sortaient.

« Le combat pour le bien… Sans question ni pause… Vouloir marcher en enfer pour la cause des cieux ! »

« Ta tante sera là-bas, probablement en train de donner des dossiers de presses et de vérifier les accréditations. Nous allons devoir avancer un peu à contre courant pour y aller, mais je pense que nous pouvons y arriver. »

Ils resserrèrent les rangs et essayèrent de se diriger vers la grande tente, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas d'être détournés et ils durent virer au nord pour compenser.

Le chœur continuait de chanter pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tente. Harry pouvait voir les moldu montrant les pierres, en touchant certaines et s'exclamant, et il sut que les sorts qui avaient empêché les personnes non magiques de voir Stonehenge comme il était vraiment depuis des milliers d'années n'avaient plus d'effet sur de nombreux partisans extatiques de Jeffries.

Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui avait l'apparence de Katie, Harry se souvint soudain de quand il avait lancé le sort de Revelatio dans la tente de Jeffries et vu les images des moldus, comme si chaque personne présente avait fait de la magie. Et maintenant, il réalisa que c'était le cas. Cela n'était pas nécessairement lié à la musique, comme il avait pensé l'été précédent.

Il se tourna vers Rogue. « Est-ce que… est-ce que voir à travers un sort de camouflage est en soit une espèce de magie ? » voulut-il savoir.

Ce dernier se frotta le menton, ou plutôt, celui de Duncan MacDermid, avec la main, l'air pensif. « On pourrait considérer que c'est de la magie… »

« Parce que je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il y avait des signatures magiques dans la tente de Jeffries ! L'été dernier, j'ai, heu, Katie a… lancé un sort de Revelatio pour découvrir s'il avait fait de la magie pendant son spectacle, et on aurait dit que tout le monde en faisait. Je pense que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils croyaient ! C'était cela, la magie qui était faite ! »

Hermione s'arrêta, le fixant. « Est-ce que tu dis que croire quelque chose est la même chose que faire de la magie, Harry ? »

Il était très excité. « C'est une sorte de magie. Allons. Nous avons besoin de croire en ce que nous faisons quand nous lançons un sort. Et si avoir la capacité de croire que je peux faire quelque chose me permet de le faire, pourquoi est-ce que quand les moldus croient quelque chose ce ne serait pas aussi une sorte de magie ? » Ils étaient loin des chanteurs maintenant, et la musique se perdait dans le bruit de fond.

« Quand tout le monde savait pour les sorciers et les sorcières, les moldus voyaient la magie parce qu'il s'y attendaient, je suppose. » dit pensivement Sirius. « Quand les sorciers ont commencé à se cacher des moldus, cela est devenu de plus en plus rare pour la plupart des gens de voir de la magie, et quand c'était le cas, la plupart du temps ils ne pensaient pas que c'était ce qu'ils voyaient… »

« Ils ne croyaient pas. » dit Harry avec excitation. « Ils s'étaient convaincus qu'ils voyaient ce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir, c'est à dire pas de la magie… »

« Est-ce aussi une sorte de magie ? » demanda doucement Ginny.

Rogue sembla considérer cela. « Se tromper soi-même ? D'une certaine manière… »

« Ils croient juste quelque chose d'autre, mais ils croient quand même. » dit Harry, avançant maintenant plus vite dans son excitation. « Et ils ont à faire cela, se convaincre que ce qu'ils voient est ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir, parce qu'autrement, le monde n'aurait ni queue ni tête pour eux, et le monde doit être ordonné, sinon, on perd la tête. »

Ron acquiesça. « Je peux parler d'expérience. » dit-il gravement.

Quelque chose d'autre minait Harry. Il ralentit et continua d'avancer en silence, le bras de Ginny passé autour du sien. Il regardait dans le vide, faisant à peine attention aux autres personnes autour de lui comme il essayait de mettre en forme cette nouvelle théorie.

« Bien, nous y voici. » dit Sirius comme ils approchaient de la tente. « Je suis allé voir Mrs Dursley de nombreuses fois, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème… »

« Tante Petunia ! » s'exclama soudain Harry. « C'est cela ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » voulut savoir Ginny.

Il lui sourit. « Voilà comment tante Petunia est devenue une sorcière ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? »

« Écoutez… Quand ma grand-père allait mourir du cancer, tante Pétunia voulait que ma mère la guérisse. Elle croyait que la magie pourrait sauver leur mère. Puis, quand elle a eu le cancer et qu'elle est allée voir Jeffries, il lui a dit de croire, et elle a cru ! Mais ce qu'elle a cru était que si elle devenait une sorcière, elle pourrait se guérir toute seule ! Ce qu'elle a fait ! Devenir une sorcière, je veux dire. Et elle s'est guérie toute seule ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Elle croyait vraiment que c'était ce qui était nécessaire. »

Il se mit à marcher avec excitation. « Et Jeffries… Il raconte cette histoire de Voldemort qui l'attaque à la station de Westminster. Peut-être que c'était parce que Voldemort venait juste de retrouver son corps et que sa magie n'était pas encore tout à fait normale, je ne sais pas, mais quand il a attaqué Jeffries, je pense que parce qu'il était cracmol, Jeffries a cru qu'il ne pourrait faire quelque chose pour se protéger que s'il était magique. C'est ce qu'il considérait comme nécessaire pour sauver sa vie, et quand Voldemort lui a lancé son sort, c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Il est devenu un sorcier ! Peut-être que sa croyance a interagi avec le sort de Voldemort d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je pense que comme Jeffries a compris cela… Que la base de toute magie est la croyance, et que si on croit vraiment en quelque chose, on peut le faire arriver. C'est pour cela qu'il dit aux gens de croire. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse rendre n'importe qui magique…. Je pense qu'il ne peut le faire que pour les gens qui sont au courant de la magie, et qui croient que c'est ce dont ils ont besoin. Quelqu'un comme ma tante savait pour la magie à cause de ma mère, et elle était convaincue que la magie pouvait guérir sa mère, alors je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait besoin d'être une sorcière. Jeffries savait pour la magie parce que c'était un cracmol. Ou il l'était. Vous voyez ? »

« Je pense. » fit Hermione en hésitant. « Mais les gènes magiques sont encore ce qui détermine quelle sorte de magie on peut faire, et à quel point on est puissant. Ta tante avait une sœur magique, et elle avait probablement déjà des gènes activés. Jeffries était un cracmol, alors il avait des parents magiques et aussi probablement des gènes magiques activés, simplement pas assez, jusqu'à l'attaque de Westminster… »

« Oui, alors une combinaison des deux, croyance et gènes magiques. Mais souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore disait des moldus qui faisaient de la magie collectivement ? Quand ils mettaient leurs gènes magiques ensemble à un endroit, en plus de ce qu'ils croyaient… »

Il se sentait très excité, très près de découvrir quelque chose, sautillant sur ses pieds comme Sirius remontait le pan de la tente et les faisait entrer à l'intérieur par l'une des ouvertures les moins fréquentées. La tente semblait divisée en un labyrinthe de compartiments. Elle était très étouffante malgré le mouvement et sa hauteur. Elle faisait plusieurs étages de haut, et écouter le bruit à l'intérieur était comme tenir un coquillage contre son oreille, sauf que le bruit de l'océan aurait été amplifié un millier de fois. Et c'était aussi intelligible. Hermione et Ginny se bouchèrent immédiatement les oreilles. Un homme dégarni d'âge moyen en robe vert pomme passa dans une sorte de couloir entre les box, mais quand il les vit, il s'arrêta immédiatement et pénétra dans celui dans lequel ils s'étaient tous mis, les montrant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Hé là, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Armin ! » dit Sirius, lui tendant la main en souriant. L'homme ne la prit pas. Sirius était confus. « C'est moi. John… »

Rogue lui écrasa soudain le pied, et Harry était assez proche pour l'entendre lui chuchoter « Mauvaise tête, idiot. »

« Heu, » fit faiblement Sirius. « Mon… Mon ami John Norwich a dit que je devrais venir vous voir. N'a-t-il rien dit ? Nous sommes ici pour voir Mrs Petunia Dursley. »

Armin eut l'air surpris. Les cheveux qui lui restaient étaient très noirs, tout comme ses lourds sourcils noirs sous lesquels ses petits yeux suspicieux les scrutaient tous. « Je sais pas. Mrs Dursley n'aime pas trop que les gens la dérange, surtout un jour où il y a tant à faire… »

« C'est ma tante. » dit Harry, « Je viens de loin, et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des mois. »

Armin dévisagea Harry de haut en bas. « Bien, je suppose que vous êtes comme elle vous décrit. Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ? »

« Harry. » dit-il simplement, ne donnant pas son nom, au cas où il y aurait des sorciers à proximité. Armin continua à l'examiner et Harry lissa consciencieusement sa frange sur son front.

« Attendez là. » dit finalement Armin, disparaissant dans le labyrinthe de cases. Rapidement, il était de retour, et la tante de Harry était avec lui. Quand il la vit, il resta bouche bée.

Elle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Ne me regarde pas comme cela. Tu as l'air terrible ! C'est ce que tu fais tous les ans quand tu vas à l'école ? Tu te laisses pousser les cheveux comme un hippie ? Et que diable fais-tu ici ? J'ai du travail à faire. Six reporters américains se sont pointés sans accréditation. Ils prétendent écrire pour des 'sites web', s'il vous plaît… »

« Oh, ce sont des fichiers que les gens chargent sur des ordinateurs appelés serveurs, qui sont connectés à… » commença gaiement à dire Hermione, mais Petunia Dursley lui fronça les sourcils elle s'arrêta, nerveuse. Harry réalisa que les membres de sa troupe qui avaient utilisé les bonbons au polynectar n'allaient pas être reconnus par sa tante.

Mais il y avait une personne que sa tante pensait connaître. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, tenant encore le bras de Harry. « Oh, bonjour Kitty, » lui dit-elle, pensant évidemment que c'était Katie Bell. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous deux étiez toujours ensemble. » ajouta-t-elle avec un peu de raideur, montrant Harry de la tête. « J'ai aperçu ton père il y a quelques minutes. Il s'est retrouvé séparé du restant d'entre vous ? Nous avons essayé de prévenir les grands groupes de rester ensemble, et dans les consignes que nous avons envoyées, nous avons recommandé que les personnes d'un même groupe portent les mêmes habits ou aient des drapeaux qu'ils puissent agiter, pour se retrouver plus facilement. » dit-elle brusquement, ressemblant beaucoup à une organisatrice d'événements. Le fait que sa tante soit une des personnes les plus terriblement organisée qu'il connaisse, à part Hermione, faisait que c'était une bonne place pour elle.

Cependant, il avait un nouveau problème. Sam était là. « Tu es sûre que c'était Sam ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant. « Où ? Quand ? »

Elle renifla. « Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour cela. Tu devrais faire plus attention à suivre tes… »

« Tante Petunia ! » le coupa Harry. « Je suis désolé, je me laisse distraire. Je… Je voulais surtout venir te voir pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. » dit-il, essayant encore d'assimiler sa nouvelle apparence. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, son visage n'avait pas changé. Mais elle avait l'air très différent malgré cela. Elle s'était teint les cheveux en roux sombre. Essaye-t-elle de ressembler à ma mère ? se demanda-t-il, notant qu'elle était coiffée de la même façon que sa mère dans son autre vie, les cheveux longs mais quelques uns rassemblé au sommet de sa tête par une barrette afin qu'ils n'aillent pas sur son visage. Cela lui donnait une apparence absurdement jeune, selon lui, mais la chose très étrange était que, en combinaison avec son visage, elle pouvait, pour la première fois dont Harry se souvenait, très facilement passer pour la grande sœur de Lily Potter. Il lança un coup d'œil dérangé à Sirius, se demandant s'il l'avait vue comme cela avant, et pourquoi il ne lui en avait rien dit après l'un de ses nombreux voyages pour voir Jeffries.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle rapidement, regardant sa montre. « Bien que si je ne reviens pas voir les reporters, ils vont trouver de terribles choses à dire… »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Tu manques à oncle Vernon ! » dit-il soudain, avant de perdre son sang-froid. Elle se figea.

« Il manque à Vernon Dursley » dit-elle, sa voix glaciale, « quelqu'un pour nettoyer derrière lui, préparer ses réparer et laver ses habits. C'est les serviettes propres après le bain et les draps frais quand il va se coucher qui lui manquent. Si tu te fais tant de souci pour lui, je te recommande de l'informer que tous ces services sont disponibles dans les bons hôtels. » Elle avait les lèvres encore plus pincées que MacGonagall aurait pu réussir à les avoir.

Il s'avança vers elle. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison pour laquelle tu manques à oncle Vernon… »

Elle eut l'air un peu coupable et s'écarta de lui. « Tu penses. Il m'a considéré comme acquise pendant plus de vingt ans. J'en ai eu assez. Et je dois retourner au travail maintenant, alors vous m'excuserez… Profitez du spectacle, tout le monde ! » dit-elle avec entrain, comme si elle ne venait pas de parler de son mari dans les termes les plus froids possibles. « Assurez-vous de remplir les formulaires dans le programme… Vous avez tous eu le programme ? » Elle regarda nerveusement leurs mains vides, puis se précipita vers un gros carton posé dans le coin du box, jetant pratiquement des programmes épais, brillants comme des magazines, dans leur direction générale. « Nous essayons de compiler les données sur les personnes qui sont venues, où elle ont entendu parler de Rodney pour la première fois… »

Quand elle eut fini de leur donner des programmes à tous, elle s'éloigna, lançant par-dessus sont épaule. « N'oubliez pas de remplir les formulaires ! Je dois filer ! »

Quand elle fut partie, Harry se tourna vers Sirius, choqué. « Tu savais qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux ? »

Sirius eut l'air coupable. « Bien… Je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. Je ne pensais pas devoir te le mentionner, comme elle aurait pu changer d'avis avant que tu ne la revoies… »

« Et Sam est ici… » Harry secoua la tête en direction de Sirius, scrutant sa peau tannée et ses cheveux blancs, les yeux bleus scintillants familiers. « J'aimerais que tu sois vraiment Aberforth. J'aimerais pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il pense faire, en laissant Sam venir à ce truc… » Puis Harry se mordit la langue, se souvenant qu'il avait dit une fois que Rodney Jeffries serait une solution parfaite au problème de Sam. Cela semblait remonter à si longtemps.

Ginny leva les yeux vers lui, le regard humide. Harry dut se forcer à se souvenir que ce n'était pas Katie. « Tu sais pourquoi il est venu… » dit-elle doucement.

Sirius acquiesça. « Oui. Il veut juste redevenir normal… Pour un sorcier. Comme il était avant Azkaban. Souviens-toi. C'était un auror puissant. Mais en prison, il n'a pas eu l'option de se transformer en animal, comme moi. Les détraqueurs n'ont pas agi sur moi de la même manière que sur la plupart des prisonniers. Et i lavait des compagnons de cellule, qui devenaient aussi fou autour de lui, ce qui n'a pas dû aider avec son état d'esprit. L'homme le plus sain d'un asile, dans ces conditions, aurait probablement fini fou. Juste à cause de la proximité… »

« Ou s'il n'était fou, il l'aurait semblé, par comparaison. Après tout, n'est-ce pas fou d'être dans un asile si l'on n'est pas fou ? » fit Ron, ironique.

Harry déglutit. « Oui, j'ai pensé que Sam pourrait être 'guéri' s'il allait voir Jeffries, mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en Jeffries. » chuchota-t-il avec précaution, regardant autour de lui, au cas ou un autre laquais de Jeffries aurait pu l'entendre. « Je pense que nous devrions essayer de trouver Sam… »

Comme ils quittaient la tente, Hermione lui tira le bras pour le retarder. « Pourquoi as-tu dit cela, Harry ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Il lui fronça les sourcils. « Dis quoi ? »

« Ron est ici pour être guéri par Rodney Jeffries, ou tu as oublié ? Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Il t'a guéri, mais Ron ne mérite pas le même traitement ? » dit-elle avec acidité.

Il souffla par les narines. « J'étais brûlé. Et même Sam… Bien, il pouvait faire de la magie avant, et maintenant, il ne peut plus. Je peux comprendre pourquoi il est ici. Mais Ron va bien comme il est. Il n'a pas besoin d'être changé, Hermione, et tu ne sais même pas si Jeffries pourrait le faire. Sans mentionner le fait que c'était ton idée. Je n'ai pas entendu Ron dire une seule fois qu'il voudrait être guéri, et toi ? Il est là pour toi. Il ne veut pas être là, je pense. Mais en ce moment… Je pense qu'il a peur que tu le quittes s'il ne tente pas cela… Ou si cela ne marche pas… »

« Je ne ferais jamais cela ! » s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux clairs inhabituels écartillés et inquiets.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Ne me le dis pas. Dis-le à Ron. » fit-il gravement. Ils sortirent de la tente, rejoignant les autres. Harry balaya du regard la marée humaine, désespérant de trouver Sam dans une telle foule. « Nous n'arriverons jamais à le trouver là-dedans… »

« Bien, Il va vouloir aller se faire soigner, n'est-ce pas ? » dit logiquement Ron. « Il y a une queue pour cela. Allons jeter un œil pour voir qui attend. »

Ils se frayèrent très lentement un passage à travers la foule, les chants à nouveau plus forts comme ils s'approchaient de l'endroit où se tenait Jeffries, à l'autel de pierre. Il y avait environ six personnes attendant de chaque côté de lui, portant des robes grossières qui semblaient faites de sacs. Harry regarda dans la queue et vit des gens de Jeffries porter des brassées de ces robes simples, aidant les gens à les enfiler, créant une procession de pèlerins identiquement vêtus, attendant tous avec envie le moment où Jeffries poserait ses mains sur eux. Harry parcourut anxieusement les visages des fidèles patientant, recherchant les cheveux auburn de Sam et son visage tanné par le travail en extérieur. Ce fut Ginny qui resserra son bras et le montra.

« Là-bas ! »

Sam était très proche de l'avant de la queue, encore en dehors du cercle, mais portant déjà une robe de bure. C'était étrange pour Harry de le voir ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'avec des habits moldus. Un mois plus tôt, alors qu'il donnait la main de sa fille à Percy Weasley, il avait été tout sourires. Il avait l'air anxieux maintenant, regardant nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Sirius qui avait le visage d'Aberforth, ni Ginny, qui était maintenant le double de sa fille. Harry se demanda si la vrais Katie savait qu'il était là.

Il y eut un rugissement dans la foule, et Harry reporta son attention sur Jeffries, qui était dans les bras d'une grosse femme d'âge moyen, sa robe serrant son corps massif. Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps, et avait l'air d'être sur le point de finir par étrangler Jeffries, vu comment elle le tenait au niveau du cou. Mais il riait avec elle, et il lui déposé un baiser sur le sommet de la tête (ce qui n'était pas dur comme elle n'était pas plus grande que Mrs Weasley). Quelques uns de ses assistants l'aidèrent à s'en séparer, la poussant du passage afin qu'il puisse se tourner vers l'homme à sa gauche. Le chant avait réduit en volume, Harry réalisa, le chœur surélevé fredonnant doucement, mais maintenant, un nouveau crescendo naquit des chanteurs, et ils reprirent les paroles avec une ferveur renouvelée.

« C'est ma quête, de suivre cette étoile… »

Harry tressaillit. Ils venaient juste de passer sous l'un des linteaux, et le bruit semblait soudain avoir été étouffé au-dessus de sa tête assez violemment. En levant les yeux, il vit que les choristes se tenaient pas les bras. Peut-être que c'était pour empêcher que quiconque ayant le vertige se sente mal et tombe. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, avec de grands nuages blanc cotonneux qui le parsemaient, aidant à amoindrir l'éclat du soleil en passant devant lui sans que ce soit oppressant. Il y avait quelques nuages noirs à l'horizon, mais ils semblaient bien trop loin pour s'en inquiéter. Il regarda encore autour de lui. Ils progressaient très lentement dans la foule, le son de la musique résonnant dans les oreilles de Harry. Sam semblait encore être à des kilomètres, progressant dans la queue, et avec seulement deux pèlerins entre lui et Jeffries maintenant que la musique redevenait forte…

« Et le monde sera meilleur pour cela… » ils chantaient à l'unisson « qu'une homme tourmenté et couvert de cicatrices…. Se batte encore avec sa dernière once de courage… »

Ils progressèrent encore un peu. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait. Juste au moment où il vit que Sam était second de la queue, le soleil sembla disparaître. Il leva les yeux. Un énorme nuage cotonneux qu'il avait vu dans le ciel quelques minutes plus tôt était arrivé devant le soleil, mais au lieu de simplement atténuer la lumière, il semblait maintenant qu'un orage allait frapper tellement il faisait sombre. Le centre du nuage était gris sombre, tirant sur le noir ici et là, bien qu'il soit encore assez clair sur les bords. Il n'y avait plus de nuage noir à l'horizon. Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment est-ce que le nuage avait pu se charger d'humidité si vite ? Pourquoi la zone sombre avait cette forme si bizarre, et pourquoi le nuage semblait être si bas ?

Il le montra en disant à Hermione. « Est-ce que les nuages ont cette air avant la pluie habituellement ? »

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, se masquant les yeux avec la main. « De la pluie ? Oh bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir. Avec toutes ces personnes ici, ce serait un chaos total ! »

« Mes frères et mes sœurs vont venir. »

« Quoi ? » dit rapidement Harry à Sandy. « Qu'as-tu dis, Sandy ? » Il avait été content d'avoir la possibilité de la prendre avec lui, comme ils étaient venus par portauloin, mais en même temps, ses prédictions le rendaient toujours nerveux.

« Mes frères et mes sœurs vont venir. »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » demanda Ginny, serrant un peu plus son bras. « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Qui ? » demandèrent ensemble Maggie et Hermione.

« Sandy, » dit lentement Harry. Après qu'il leur ait dit, les filles soulevèrent immédiatement leurs robes et regardèrent autour de leur chevilles. Sirius renifla et Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Ron fronça les sourcils à Hermione et à ses sœurs. « Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire ? »

« Des serpents ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Sandy a dit à Harry qu'il allait y avoir des serpents ! Qui sait combien ! » Rogue haussa un sourcil, et Harry opina du chef.

Maggie regardait Harry, et il pouvait voir qu'elle réfléchissait très fort. Est-ce ce que Sandy a dit, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa pensée apparaissant soudain dans sa tête.

Bien… Oui. En quelque sorte. Mais je n'ai jamais su quand…

Je… J'ai fait un rêve étrange la nuit dernière Harry, lui dit-elle maintenant. Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir dire quoique ce soit. C'est possible qu'elle ne veuille pas littéralement dire 'serpent'…

Un cri s'éleva de quelque part, et Harry perdit sa concentration. Les pensées de Maggie disparurent de son esprit. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. « Que se passe-t-il ? Qui a crié ? » Il regarda au sol, se demandant s'il pourrait parler à des douzaines de serpents simultanément, s'ils l'écouteraient s'il leur demandait de ne faire de mal à personne…

« Là-haut ! » s'écria Hermione. Harry se figea. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'avait jamais aimé quand elle disait ces deux simples mots. Mais quand d'autres cris s'élevèrent dans la foule, il pencha sa tête en arrière et vit deux énormes formes descendre dans le nuage noir et bas. Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle le nuage semblait avoir de grosses formes sombres à l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient cachés au-dessus, haut dans le ciel (même si c'était plus bas que les nuages habituels), et maintenant, ils descendaient en spirale serrée, chacun avec un petit cavalier. Et les deux premier étaient suivis par deux autres, et puis encore deux autres…

« Les dragons. » chuchota-t-il, avec crainte, regardant les énormes formes se rapprocher avec une fascination fataliste. Autour de lui, il entendit d'étranges pops ! et crack ! ponctuant les hurlements, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ses pieds cloués au sol.

« Les suédois de la réserve. » souffla Ron. « Malédiction. Les mangemorts vont attaquer tous ces gens avec les dragons. »

« Qui plus est, Ron, » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, sortant sa baguette de sa poche, « ils vont nous attaquer aussi. Et nous devons essayer de les arrêter. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air terrifiée, mais déterminée.

« L'arrêter ? » dit Ginny, sa voix montant d'un octave. « Et comment, si je peux demander ? Quand Harry s'est opposé à un dragon, il avait au moins son balai… » Elle lui serrait maintenant le bras assez douloureusement, et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient devenues très fines. Elle n'avait pas de réponse pour Ginny. « Et pour les restrictions pour la magie des mineurs pour moi ? Ou celles de faire de la magie devant des moldus ? » demanda Ginny.

« Il faudra simplement leur lancer des sorts de mémoire après. » dit laconiquement Rogue.

« Quant à être mineur… Bien, occupons-nous d'abord de survivre. » dit doucement Harry, ses tripes se contractant de peur pour elle comme il lançait un regard inquiet à Rogue. Si quoique ce soit arrivait à Ginny…

Ginny sortit sa baguette. « Exact. Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez mes parents sous la forme d'un tas de cendres. » dit-elle d'une voix basse et déterminée. Elle leva les yeux vers les dragons, le visage très dur. « Foutu ministère. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air moins convaincue. Harry essaya d'oublier son vieux cauchemar, dans lequel Ginny se transformait en squelette…

« Une chose est certaine, » dit Ron, baguette à la main maintenant que les dragons se rapprochaient du sol et que la foule commençait à courir dans toutes les directions, paniquée et affolée. « Nous savons maintenant pourquoi tous ces gens ont été rassemblés ici. » il regarda calmement Harry. « Jeffries doit être en lien avec Tu-sais… Je veux dire Vol… Voldemort. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Nous ne savons pas cela. Je ne défends pas Jeffries. Je ne miserais pas gros sur lui. Mais cela peut-être autant une surprise pour lui que pour nous. J'ai pensé par le passé que Voldemort n'aimerait pas Jeffries, et peut-être que cela en est la confirmation. Il y a des tonnes de moldus et de sorciers pro-moldus ici. Il les hait aussi, et cela lui en donne un sacré paquet au même endroit pour les attaquer. Très pratique. »

« Sous les pierres ! » leur cria Rogue, les poussant vers les mégalithes les plus proches. Le chœur avait cessé de chanter. Ils étaient presque tous accroupis sur les énormes linteaux, se tenant par grappes tremblantes de trois ou quatre. Ils n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de pieds du sol, mais la foule était trop dense autour des mégalithes. Il leur était impossible de descendre simplement. Harry essayait de trouver comment aider les chanteurs, mais le train de ses pensées s'arrêta comme l'un des dragons arrêta brutalement de descendre et rasa la plaine, créant un chœur terrible de cris jaillissant de dizaines de milliers de gorges. La grande bête se dirigeait vers quelques personnes en bordure de la plaine de Salisbury, de ce que Harry pouvait voir. C'était assez loin de là où ils se tenaient, pressés contre les énormes pierres composant l'anneau de l'antique sanctuaires.

A sa manière, le suédois à crête était assez beau, avec ses écailles bleu-argent scintillantes. Harry pouvait maintenant voir que le cavalier du dragon portait un casque et contrôlait le dragon avec un mord et des rênes, assis sur une selle qui était soigneusement attachée au flanc de la bête. Comme il regardait de loin, Harry vit le dragon cracher une énorme boule de feu en l'ait, au-dessus de la foule, dispersant les personnes devant lui. Personne ne sembla blessé en fait. Il semblait à Harry que le cavalier avait fait remonter le dragon à la dernière seconde afin que les flammes ne descendent pas trop bas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cela ? » demanda Ron, ayant remarqué la même chose. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais pas. Depuis quand les mangemorts ont peur de blesser les gens ? Il me semble que si on tombe sur une foule comme ça à cheval sur un dragon, c'est probablement avec le but de leur faire mal. »

Ron secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Oui. Je ne saisi pas. Et nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de comme combattre ces foutus trucs. » Il leva sa baguette comme si elle était complètement inutile. « Je savais que j'aurais dû aller à ce voyage en Roumanie avec papa et maman. Peut-être que Charlie m'aurait enseigné un truc ou deux sur les dragons. Sirius t'avait recommandé le sort de conjonctivite, même s'il ne te l'as pas appris, mais je ne le connais pas, et je ne pense pas que toi non plus. »

« Non, c'était une bonne chose que d'avoir invoqué mon balai… » Il ouvrit de grands yeux. « C'est ça ! Nous avons besoin de balais. De beaucoup de balais, pas juste pour nous, mais pour tous les autres sorciers et sorcières qui pourraient être ici. Bien que… » Il continuait de réfléchir, « J'aurais pu jurer entendre des gens transplaner. Tous les sorciers ou sorcières qui étaient l) sont peut-être partis maintenant… »

« S'ils peuvent transplaner, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. » leur rappela Hermione.

« Hermione ! » dit Harry, « Écoute, tu dois retourner à Poudlard et chercher de l'aide. Pas simplement des balais, bien que cela serait bien. Tu dois dire à Dumbledore ce qui se passe. Il peut contacter les opérationnels. Et voir s'il peut amener quelques professeurs, ou peut-être le Club de Duel. Et l'armée elfique. Mais pas tout le monde. Nous ne devons pas laisser Poudlard sans défense, pour le cas ou tout ceci serait une diversion… »

« Quelle foutue diversion ! » dit Ron, regardant deux autres dragons voler au-dessus de la foule en bordure de la plaine et cracher du feu au-dessus des têtes de personnes paniquées qui fuyaient.

« On ne sait jamais avec Voldemort. » dit gravement Harry.

Sirius avait entendu ce que Harry avait dit. « J'irai avec Hermione. Après avoir transplané à Pré-au-Lard, nous pourrons tous deux prendre notre forme animale et courir jusqu'au château beaucoup plus rapidement de cette manière. Je pourrai parler à Dumbledore pendant que Hermione récupère les balais. Une fois qu'il saura ce qui se passe, il pourra demander à certaines personnes de l'équipe enseignante et du club de duel de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée. Et il pourra contacter le ministère pour les aurors. »

« Exact. » acquiesça soudain Rogue, de manière inattendue. « Mais ne prenez pas trop longtemps. Nous allons avoir besoin de ces balais. » dit-il laconiquement, regardant les dragons à travers les yeux sombres et troublés de son oncle. Sirius et Hermione transplanèrent avec un double pop !

Ils continuèrent à regarder avec appréhension, seules personnes calme dans l'énorme foule terrifiée. Quatre dragons étaient en bordure de la plaine, comme assigné aux quatre points cardinaux, et deux autres volaient au-dessus de la marée humaine, les faisant aller et venir dans des mouvements de panique. De ce que Harry pouvait voir, les dragons crachaient plein de feu, mais dès qu'ils semblaient voler trop bas, leurs cavaliers remontaient pour garder les flammes au-dessus de la foule. Ils semblaient éviter de blesser quiconque à dessein. La foule ne s'éloignait plus du cercle de pierre, mais y revenait. Les dragons rendaient à quiconque le départ de la plaine impossible. Soudain, l'anneau de pierre semblait être un havre, à l'abri des dragons, même s'ils pouvaient voler jusque là en un clin d'œil.

Harry vit Ginny ouvrir en grand la bouche. « Ils dirigent la foule ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain. « Vous ne voyez pas ? Ils essayent de mettre tout le monde au centre ! »

Ils regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction la foule qui se dirigeait vers eux, et Harry pouvait aussi voir de nombreuses personnes qui étaient renversées et piétinées ce faisant. Cela allait être terrible, il pouvait déjà la dire. Il leva les yeux, sont esprit s'activant furieusement.

Nous devons aussi la diriger par nous-même alors. D'abord… Est-ce que toi et Ron pouvez essayer de mettre autant de monde que possible sous la grande tente ? » demanda-t-il à Maggie. Il se tourna vers Ron. « Lances-y d'abord un sort de résistance au feu. Et c'est une bonne chose que tu sois fort… Si quelqu'un résiste pour aller dans la tente, tu le prends et tu l'emmène. Ils suivront probablement assez rapidement quand ils découvriront qu'ils ne peuvent pas lutter contre toi. Nous trois, » continua-t-il, indiquant Rogue et Ginny en plus de lui-même, « allons essayer de faire descendre le chœur au sol. Ils peuvent se faire réduire en cendres en un clin d'œil là-haut. Oh, et agrandissez l'intérieur de la tente aussi. Nous avons besoin d'un énorme espace abrité des flammes où nous pourrons mettre tout ces gens. » Maggie et Ron partirent, main dans la main, et Harry se tourna vers Rogue et Ginny. « Que pensez-vous que nous puissions faire pour les faire descendre ? Sir » ajouta-t-il, s'adressant à Rogue.

Severus Rogue contempla les personnes terrorisées au-dessus d'eux à travers la fente de ses yeux. « S'il n'y avait pas déjà autant de monde autour, je recommanderais de ramollir le sol et de les faire sauter, mais il n'y a pas de place. Nous pourrions les métamorphoser en petits oiseaux, mais ils s'envoleraient simplement de frayeur, et nous ne pourrions plus enlever les sorts… » Il se renfrogna, clairement frustré. Il y avait tout simplement trop de monde selon Harry. Et d'autres dragons encore étaient descendus des nuages. Il y en avait maintenant huit, conduisant la foule vers le centre de la plaine de Salisbury, et les cris horrifiés des gens étaient si constants que cela devenait comme une sorte de bruit blanc aux oreilles de Harry.

« Je pourrais me changer en griffon et faire descendre quelques personnes à chaque fois, mais cela prendrait un moment, et j'aurais quand même besoin de plus d'espace que ce que nous avons… » Il jura. « Combattre les araignées géantes commence à me manquer. » dit-il amèrement, content que Ron soit parti avec Maggie afin qu'il ne l'entende pas dire cela. « Pour quelque raison, cela ne semblait pas si mal comparé à ceci… »

Les yeux de Ginny s'éclairèrent. « C'est ça ! »

Harry et Rogue lui froncèrent tous deux les sourcils. « Quoi donc ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? De la manière dont nous avons enlevé les gens aux araignées ? Le système de poulies, les cordes invoquées passées par-dessus les manches des balais. Bien, en fait, ce problème est plus facile à résoudre. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de conjurer quelques cordes pour chacun de ces linteaux, et ensuite de les sécuriser. Ensuite les gens pourront simplement descendre à la corde ! Ou nous pourrions conjurer des échelles, mais les cordes prennent moins de place. Et les échelles pourraient être renversées par la foule et on aurait des gens blessés. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Rogue. « C'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire. »

Harry scruta les dragons volant encore sur le pourtour de la plaine. Il pouvait voir que les cavaliers regardaient la foule paniquée et hurlante converger vers les pierres dressées. Ginny avait raison. Ils conduisaient délibérément les gens vers cette zone. Et Harry avait le très mauvais pressentiment qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous là où ils étaient sensés être, les dragons seraient autorisés à utiliser leur souffle enflammé à leur pleine capacité sur la foule…

« Je pourrai encore avoir à me changer en griffon avant que tout ceci soit fini. » Il regarda la terreur abjecte sur tous les visages en vue. « Bien sûr, avec tant de personnes voyant les dragons, je pense que la conclusion qu'il faudra de nombreux sorts de mémoire est inutile. » Il était temps d'oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur comment cacher la magie aux moldus. Harry, Ginny et Rogue pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les hauts linteaux et de longues cordes en jaillirent, s'enroulant fermement autour des pierres et pendant jusqu'à quelques pieds du sol.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et dit « Sonorus. » Il regarda les personnes terrifiées, dont pas une n'avait essayé de descendre. « Descendez simplement. » leur dit-il. « Les cordes tiendront. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là où vous êtes, vous êtes des cibles si vous le faites. Ces dragons sont des suédois à crêtes. Ils peuvent vous réduire en cendres en quelques secondes. Descendez maintenant. ! » leur ordonna-t-il. Il ôta le sort de Sonorus.

« Harry ! » dit anxieusement Ginny, regardant la foule au sol autour d'eux en train de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. « Tu vas faire paniquer tout le monde ! »

Il grimaça en voyant qu'elle disait la vérité. Quelques personnes couraient en rond maintenant qu'il avait expliqué dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. « Ils devaient savoir ! » lui cria-t-il afin qu'elle puisse entendre par-dessus les hurlements de la foule. « Regarde ! Ils le font ! » Quelques âmes plus braves avaient commencé à tester les cordes et descendaient jusqu'au sol. Harry sourit, se tournant vers Ginny. « Allons ! Nous devons mettre des cordes partout autour ! » Il pointa sa baguette vers le linteau suivant tandis que Ginny visait celui encore après. Bientôt toutes les pierres du cercle avaient des cordes et les membres du chœur descendaient. Ginny avaient vu que quelques personnes s'étaient brûlées avec les cordes, et elle commença à se diriger vers elle avec sa baguette, mais Harry lui aboya « Pas le temps pour ça ! Ils doivent aller sous la tente. Ils ne peuvent pas rester dehors ! »

Ginny Rogue et lui essayaient d'envoyer autant de monde que possible en direction de Ron et Maggie près de la tente, poussant les gens qui n'avançaient pas assez rapidement, mais la masse de la foule semblait encore tourner en rond, sans but. Harry revint jusqu'au cercle de pierre dressées pour voir combien de personnes étaient encore en dehors de l'anneau, sur la plaine. Cela semblait encore se compter en dizaines de milliers. Partout où il regardait, il y avait du monde, du monde… Ginny et Rogue étaient à nouveau avec lui, aussi hypnotisés par la vue des dragons volant au-dessus de la foule. Il y avait quelques retardataires qui semblaient essayer de leur échapper, dans le sud de la plaine.

« Oh non. » souffla Harry, comme l'un des dragons se tourna, le cavalier tirant sur ses rênes, plongeant sur le groupe de fugitifs. Harry vit le cavalier donner un coup de fouet. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le dragon lança un nuage de feu bleuté, incinérant les fuyards. Le ri de Ginny lui perça les tympans. Le visage de Rogue (ou plutôt, celui de Duncan MacDermid) était complètement livide, perlant de sueur. Il se cramponnait à sa baguette, impuissant. La foule des gens les plus proches des victimes cria encore plus fort quand elle vit les corps, courant droit vers le cercle de pierres pour essayer d'échapper au même sort.

« Où sont ils avec ces foutus balais ? » grogna Rogue. Harry tenait Ginny et il lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos comme elle sanglotait sur son épaule, se forçant à regarder les corps carbonisés. Une ou deux silhouettes bougeaient encore, enflammées, criant horriblement, tout comme Harry se souvenait avoir vu Evan Davies faire, quelque chose qu'il voyait encore dans ses cauchemars… Ils avaient été un avertissement pour les autres : n'essayez pas de vous échapper. « Je n'ai pas besoin de d'un balai. » dit soudain Harry, serrant la mâchoire avec entêtement. « Je peux voler sans cela. »

Ginny releva le visage de Katie parcouru de larmes vers lui et cria « Non, Harry ! »

« Je dois le faire ! » cria-t-il par-dessus le chaos autour d'eux, son estomac se contractant quand il réalisa que cela pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il la tenait, et que ce n'était même pas son visage qu'il voyait, ni son corps qu'il tenait. « Je dois essayer de faire quelque chose ! » Espérant qu'il n'allait pas commencer à pleurer, il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa profondément mais rapidement. « Je t'aime Ginny. Souviens-toi toujours de cela. » Il regarda Rogue. « Prenez soin d'elle. »

Rogue le surprit en le prenant brusquement dans ses bras, lui donna tune bonne tape dans le dos. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête, puis se recula et ferma les yeux, sentant la métamorphose s'effectuer en lui. Il sentit ses pattes toucher terre et il rouvrit les yeux, voyant que la foule s'était écartée autour de lui, plusieurs personnes hurlant à la vue du lion aux yeux verts au milieu d'elles. Il tira avantage de cet espace supplémentaire pour étendre ses ailes et bondir dans le ciel, entendant Ginny crier derrière lui « Bonne chance, Harry ! »

Il battit des ailes aussi vite que possible, grimpant toujours plus haut au-dessus du cercle de pierres. La plupart des dragons était encore assez loin, sur les bords de la plaine, dirigeant la foule vers l'intérieur. Il décida de commencer avec le bâtard qui avait assassiné tout ces pauvres gens de sang-froid, le mangemort qui avait fait cracher le feu à son dragon sur ces innocents qui n'avait jamais rien fait à Voldemort, si ce n'est d'être nés moldus. Il était maintenant haut dans le ciel, et les gens en-dessous de lui ressemblaient à de nombreuses fourmis confuses. Il pouvait voir Ron et Maggie diriger les gens vers l'énorme tente, et il espérait que Ron avait pu la mettre à l'épreuve du feu, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Les dragons devaient être tenus à l'écart de la tente.

Quand il fut à bonne hauteur, il plongea vers le dragon qui avait assassiné les gens, sentant le vent siffler dans ses oreilles, fermant presque les yeux pour l'air ne lui fasse pas si mal. Les choses avaient toujours l'air différentes pour lui quand il avait sa forme de griffon, mais les dragons avaient une apparence très particulière, leurs écailles bleues et argentées scintillant de magie, sauf… Là, pensa-t-il, repérant la place comme il filait vers la bête. Il était lui-même un animal magique, en ce moment, et il pouvait voir la magie émaner des écailles du dragon en vagues iridescentes. Mais le long de la colonne vertébrale de chaque énorme animal, là où les plaques de cuirasse se rencontraient, il y avait une étroite ligne, une division qui leur permettait de bouger librement. Entre les omoplates et entre les hanches, il y avait des trous plus grands, pour donner aux ailes et aux membres plus de liberté de mouvement. Le mangemort était entre les omoplates. Harry se poserait sur la croupe , au plus près de l'autre grand trou de l'armure. Il était très heureux que les Suédois à crête n'aient pas la même sorte de queue que les Magyars à pointes.

Il réussit à se poser tandis que le dragon était redirigé vers l'extérieur du périmètre, ses pattes de derrière se posant sur les épaisses écailles bleues et argent, mais celles de devant se posant sur la zone moins protégées révélée par le trou de l'armure. Il y enfonça ses griffes. Le Draco poussa un rugissement de furie et lança une boule de feu bleue qui monta dans le ciel au-dessus de la foule terrifiée. Le mangemort fut propulsé en arrière et perdit son assise. Il était couché sur le côté, derrière la selle. Son casque tomba et Harry vit les longs cheveux clairs et le visage pâle et pointu le regarder avec horreur, et puis mépris…

« Potter ! » cracha Lucius Malfoy, comme s'il proférait une obscénité. Harry enfonça ses griffes, sentant les muscles impressionnants du dragon se tendre comme il grimpait plus haut dans le ciel et se débattait, essayant de déloger Harry. Cela fit glisser Lucius Malfoy du dos de la bête, mais il se tenait encore aux rênes. Pendu près de l'aile gauche du dragon, il prenait un coup à la tête chaque fois que la créature ramenait son aile vers l'avant. Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir un traumatisme crânien en conséquence.

Malfoy se dégagea la main droite des rênes et la plongea dans la poche de sa robe, sortant sa baguette alors qu'il était malmené sur le côté du dragon, tenant encore les rênes avec sa main gauche. Il pointa la baguette vers Harry et dit quelque chose que Harry ne put pas entendre, mais quand Malfoy finit l'incantation, le dragon monta soudain en flèche, ruinant le tir de Malfoy qui rebondit sans effet sur les écailles magiques de la créature.

Harry plissa les yeux à cause du vent qui lui fouettait sa crinière autour de la tête. Il enfonça ses griffes, se tenant aussi fermement qu'il pouvait, de telle sorte qu'elles allaient très profond. Il pouvait sentir le sang du dragon s'écouler entre ses pattes et la peau. Malfoy pointa à nouveau sa baguette, mais une fois encore, les mouvements imprévisibles du dragon dévièrent le sort. Cependant, cette fois, Harry put voir le rayon de lumière ambre ricocher vers Malfoy plutôt que partir dans les airs sans mal, et il vit Malfoy reculer sous l'impact de son propre sort. Il relâcha les rênes de sa main gauche et tomba, tomba…

Harry déglutit, voyant à quel point ils étaient haut dans le ciel. Les gens au sol étaient assez petits. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à une chute comme celle-là. Harry eut une brève pensée pour Draco, à sa réaction quand il avait vu son père mourir dans la pensine. Se secouant avec colère, il remit son esprit à la tâche en cours et commença à se diriger vers la selle, devant enfoncer ses pattes entre les écailles épaisses du dragon à chaque pas, pour trouver un nouvel endroit tendre où il pourrait enfoncer ses griffes pour ne pas valdinguer comme Malfoy. Le dragon continuait à plonger et à remonter, essayant de le faire tomber.

Quand il atteignit finalement les omoplates du dragon, il se changea rapidement en humain et saisit les rênes, afin de pouvoir lui-même contrôler la bête, bien qu'il ne sache pas avec certitude ce qu'il fallait faire pour se faire obéir d'un dragon. Il gagna le siège que Malfoy avait abandonné et se cramponna aux rênes, les tirant en arrière, espérant que cela allait faire voler le dragon plus haut dans les airs, où il ne mettrait plus les humains en danger. Harry s'inquiéta, qu'ayant déjà tué quelques personnes, celui-ci ait envie de répéter l'expérience.

Comme il montait de plus en plus haut, son estomac inconfortablement ballotté (ce n'était rien comme un balai, un hippogriffe ou voler de soi-même), il dit rapidement. « Ca va Sandy ? Désolé de m'être métamorphosé comme cela. Et tu sais , peu importe ce que tu aimerais me dire quand tu as une vision de quelque chose, c'est bienvenue. Tu ne pourrais pas expliquer la dernière chose que tu as dites, n'est-ce pas ? J'essaye encore de comprendre celle-là. Tu as prévu autre chose ? Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider ? »

« Aaa qui paaarles-tuuu, Deux-Pieds ? D'ouuu viens-tuuu ? Il y aaavait une bête aiiiiilée, une bête qui faisait maaal… Quiii est cette Saaaandy ? » fit une voix retentissante. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry réalisa que c'était le dragon.

Nerveusement, il parla à nouveau à Sandy. « Heu, Sandy, tu as entendu le dragon parler ? » Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire arracher les bras comme il forçait pour tenir les rênes.

« Oui, Harry Potter, bien sûr. »

« Hé bien… J'aurais juste pu parler au dragon pendant la première tâche ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » l'informa sèchement Sandy, et il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas eue pendant sa quatrième année.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est… Est-ce que les dragons parlent la langue des humains ? »

« Oh non, Harry Potter. Ils parlent Verlang »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Alors… Alors je ne suis pas simplement un Fourchelang ? Je suis aussi un… Comment as-tu dit ? Je suis un Verlang ? » Il réfléchit un instant. « Cela a l'air terrible. »

« Non. » dit Sandy, pas perturbée par son dernier commentaire. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un humain parlant Verlang. »

« Alors… Comment il a pu me comprendre ? »

« Le Verlang et le Fourchelang sont voisins parce que les dragons et les serpents sont voisins. » l'informa-t-elle. « J'ai appris de nombreuses choses l'année où je n'étais pas avec toi. Quelques dragons sont simplement des serpents avec des ailes. Le basilik est comme un dragon sans ailes en fait… Il comprend la langue des serpents et celle des dragons… »

« Alors… Il a pu me comprendre parce que je te parlais Fourchelang, Sandy ? » dit-il finalement, commençant à comprendre. « Et je peux comprendre ce qu'il dit parce que sa langue ressemble au Fourchelang ? »

« Oui, Deux-pieds… Mais je ne sais toujours paaas aaa qui tu paarles… » tonna encore le dragon.

« S'il-vous-plaît, heu Mr Dragon, sir. J'ai un serpent pour compagnon. Elle s'appelle Sandy et est enroulée autour de mon bras… » Mais il s'arrêta soudain, confus. « Sandy, » dit-il, « ce que je viens de dire au dragon me semblait être de l'anglais. »

« C'en était. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Tu ne peux pas parler Verlang. J'ai été avec des humain, avant de te connaître, et je comprends la langue humaine, bien que je ne puisse être comprise que par un Fourchelang. Tu dois parler au dragon à travers moi. Il ne reconnaît pas la langue humaine. »

« Oh », fit-il, hésitant. « Bien alors.. Je disais juste que tu es mon compagnon serpent, et que tu t'appelles Sandy et que tu es enroulée autour de mon bras… » Il espérait que le dragon faisait attention.

« Ceci explique celaaa… » fit le dragon. Harry tint les rênes plus fermement, les tirant en arrière quand il semblait que le dragon commençait à descendre vers les gens en dehors des cercles de pierres. Il avait été compris. Il progressait. »

« J'aimerais dire au dragon que je suis désolé Sandy, de lui avoir fait mal avec mes griffes, quand j'étais en griffon… En bête ailée. » s'excusa maladroitement Harry. Cela était étrange de ne pas pouvoir directement s'adresser au dragon, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il devait se lier d'amitié avec le dragon, et la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de lui faire mal. Harry regarda rapidement derrière lui. La peau du dragon avait une cicatrice de sang blanc–argenté le long des blessures sur sa colonne. « Je devais m'assurer de ne pas tomber, Sandy. J'essayais d'arriver à l'homme qui contrôlait le dragon, le cavalier… »

« Oh ? » fit le dragon, à peine intéressé. « L'autre Deux-pieds est paarti ? Bien. Il avait aussi des griffes… Merci d'aavoir aaarêté d'utiliser tes griffes… » Ils se dirigèrent vers un autre dragon, et Harry réfléchit rapidement. Malfoy avait dû porter de éperons, et les enfoncer dans la chair juste entre les omoplates.

« Je n'utiliserai plus mes griffes sur le dragon, Sandy. C'est promis. Mais j'ai besoin de son aide. Tu penses qu'il pourrait demander aux autres dragons d'arrêter d'attaquer les gens au sol ? »

Comme la grande créature continuait de voler, elle tourna sa tête de façon à pouvoir voir Harry. Il se demanda si le dragon se blesserait en lui crachant du feu dessus à ce moment. Harry resserra les rênes jusqu'à en avoir les jointures des doigts blanches, son corps dans la gorge et sa vie défilant comme il regardait les pupilles verticales hypnotiques du grand ver.

« Oui… »

La longue langue fourchue du dragon serpenta entre ses dents longues comme des sabres. Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Le dragon tourna la tête et plongea, approchant d'un autre dragon, lui criant quelque chose. Harry dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, comme il parlait beaucoup plus rapidement à son compagnon qu'il ne lui avait parlé à lui.

« Cessezlattaque,Ofrèresdesmontagnes ! » cria-t-il. Comme il écoutait, les mots commencèrent à se séparer dans son esprit de telle sorte que ce n'était pas si difficile que cela de comprendre « Cessez l'attaque, O sœur des collines ! » Il se demanda s'il aurait pu comprendre un peu de Verlang s'il avait essayé plus fort, quand Hagrid lui avait montré les dragons en quatrième année, avant la première tâche. Mais ils avaient peut-être simplement crié de douleur et de furie, à cause de leur emprisonnement. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas du tout parlé…

« J'aimerais, Sandy, » dit-il à haute voix, « que les dragons puissent savoir que les personnes sur le sol ne leur veulent pas de mal, et que les hommes, heu, les Deux-pieds, sur leurs dos leur en veulent. J'aimerais que les dragons sachent que j'ai un ami qui connais les dragons, Sandy, un ami qui pourrait les aider à rentrer chez eux en Suède, où ils ne seront plus aux ordres des Deux-Pieds… »

« O frères et sœur ! » cria à nouveau le dragon qu'il montait, faisant sourire Harry. Le dragon leur répéta ce qu'il avait dit, bien que Harry ne réussisse pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, et ils commencèrent à s'élever dans le ciel, abandonnant le guidage de la foule vers l'anneau de pierre (Bien que la tâche soit largement finie. Harry pouvait voir la masse des gens se diriger vers la tente à la place, où ils seraient à l'abri… en théorie).

Quant à la question de savoir si les dragons pouvaient être blessés par le feu d'un leurs pairs, elle trouva une réponse bien assez tôt quand un mangemort planta ses éperons dans le dragon qu'il montait, et le frappa avec un long fouet , essayant de le faire redescendre. Il ne lui obéissait plus. Harry sentit son dragon se tendre sous lui et plonger vers l'autre, avec une chute d'environ trente pieds, et il sentit une boule d'air chaud lui frapper le visage douloureusement quand sa monture envoya un jet de flammes bleues sur la silhouette chevauchant l'autre dragon. Harry voulut pousser un cri d'horreur, mais sa gorge était totalement asséchée, ainsi que tout l'air autour de lui, à ce qu'il semblait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le mangemort était un corps noirci, tenant les rênes avec une sorte de rigor mortis. Harry pensa que ses gants avaient dû fondre, à cause de la chaleur, de telle sorte qu'ils étaient maintenant liés aux rênes. Le dragon continua de voler avec son cavalier inerte. Il n'était plus sous le contrôle d'un 'Deux-pieds'.

Harry avait la peau très sensible simplement d'avoir été exposé à l'air autour du dragon quand il avait été surchauffé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les mangemorts portaient des casques. Sa peau commençait à tirer désagréablement, et il souhaitait oser sortir sa baguette pour soulager la douleur. Il essaya de dire à Sandy. « Je… J'aimerais que le dragon n'ait pas fait cela, Sandy, afin que nous puissions amener ces hommes, ces Deux-Pieds, devant la justice… » Il n'était pas sûr de vraiment le penser, mais il était certain de ne pas pouvoir supporter voir quelqu'un d'autre se faire tuer de la sorte sans vomir sur le coup du dragon. Son estomac était retourné, et pas à cause du vol du dragon. Il se trouva même en train d'espérer que Malfoy ait survécu à sa chute…

Soudain, l'un des autres mangemorts sembla sauter en l'air depuis son dragon. Harry avait le cœur dans la gorge et il se préparait à une autre mort, mais cela s'avéra rapidement inutile. L'homme avait eut un balai avec lui, caché sous la selle. Ce mangemort était un artiste du vol, virevoltant autour des dragons, qui s'en prenaient à lui assez agressivement, malgré les efforts de leurs cavaliers pour les retenir. (La monture de Harry n'avait pas communiqué aux autres créatures son souhait de voir les autres cavaliers épargnés) Plus d'une fois, il évita de justesse d'être carbonisé, et il réussit même à faire se cogner deux dragons grâce une feinte intelligente, faisant instinctivement grimacer Harry, et faisant pousser aux énormes bêtes des cri inarticulés de furie.

Comme les dragons le poursuivaient, il continua à les éviter, virevoltant et étonnant, montant tout droit, puis faisant un plongeon osé, redressant d'un coup, puis virant dans la direction opposée. Harry était convaincu de n'avoir jamais vu personne voler si bien, à l'exception peut-être de Viktor Krum, qui était mort maintenant.

Qui diable est-ce ? se demanda Harry.

Soudain, le mangemort se retourna et orienta son balai vers le haut, semant les dragons qui le poursuivaient. Il vola directement vers l'énorme nuage qui flottait encore au-dessus du cercle de pierre. Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'il y avait encore des formes sombres et volumineuse qui décoloraient le nuage, et comme il regardait, deux dragons de plus descendirent des nuées. Ces dragons avaient aussi des cavaliers, mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils étaient aussi plus grands que les huit autres. Ils avaient sous leur ventre d'énormes attelages, comme s'ils étaient des dirigeable transportant des passagers, et avec horreur, Harry se souvint que Percy avait dit que c'était ainsi que l'on avait sorti les détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi ils avaient été pris. Les attelages étaient remplis de détraqueurs, glaçant le sang de Harry, même à cette distance. Une telle concentration affectait déjà son esprit. Il commença à lâcher prise sur les rênes…

« Le ministère est infecté par les mangemorts, » faisait la voix perçante de sa mère dans sa tête. « Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'y a pas moyen d'être en sécurité avec les moyens du ministère, ni de se cacher. Nous serons tous morts dans une semaine. Non. Il n'y a qu'une manière… »

« Avada Ke… »

« Expelliarmus! » entendit-il tonner de sa propre voix.

Soudain, il tombait. Il rouvrit ses yeux. Il avait glissé de sur le dragon, les détraqueurs s'étant emparés de son esprit, même à cette distance. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse alarmante, et réfléchissant rapidement, Harry devint un griffon, étendant ses ailes, faisant un passage en rase-motte, effleurant l'herbe, avant de commencer à battre des ailes et à remonter. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait pris plus longtemps pour se transformer…

Il se sentit plus clair dans sa tête maintenant qu'il était sous forme de griffon. C'était plus dur pour lui d'être affecté par les détraqueurs. Mais il pouvait voir que les gens au sol n'avaient pas cette chance. Comme les dragons avec les attelages remplis de détraqueurs descendaient vers eux, il pouvait voir qu'ils commençaient à bouger plus lentement, erratiquement, sa but ou raison. C'était pour cela que les dragons avaient dirigé la foule vers le centre de la plaine.

Les cavaliers des dragons leur avaient fait poser les attelages en dehors des cercles de pierres, un au nord, et l'autre au sud. Les détraqueurs, pouvait voir Harry, commencèrent immédiatement à sortir de leur transport, glissant de manière inquiétante vers les gens effrayés et apeurés qui ne pouvaient même pas les voir, à moins qu'il y ait encore des sorciers ou des sorcières qui ne se soient pas enfuis. Harry se demanda où étaient Rogue et Ginny, et s'ils étaient à l'abri des détraqueurs.

S'ils devait conjurer un Patronus, il devrait prendre le risque de prendre forme humaine. Il déglutit, regardant les mouvements étrangers à ce monde des détraqueurs, les gestes affolés des moldus qui n'avaient aucune idée de pourquoi il se sentaient si désespérés, froids à l'intérieur…

Les Sans-Espoirs sur cette terre marcheront …Et le bonheur et la joie ce monde fuiront…

Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il, la Prophétie de Maggie à Fraserburgh. Harry vola vers l'anneau de pierre et se posa soigneusement sur le linteau central du côté est, face à l'autel de pierre. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il n'avait pas pu voir ce qui se passait dans le cercle intérieur, en partie à cause du nombre élevé de personnes, en partie à cause des cinq arches de pierres arrangées en fer à cheval derrière l'autel de pierre. De son nouveau point de vue, il vit que Jeffries se tenait sur l'autel de pierre, plus haut que le restant de la foule, et il criait. Après un instant de confusion, Harry réalisa qu'il criait dans le vent. « Croyez ! Croyez ! Croyez ! Cro… »

Harry pouvait voir qu'il faiblissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les détraqueurs se rapprochaient de lui. Il était pâle et trempé de sueur, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il y avait encore bien trop de monde dans l'anneau, serré entre le fer à cheval interne et le cercle extérieur. Il semblait que les supporters les plus durs de Jeffries renâclaient à le quitter, et il n'avait pas bougé de l'autel de pierre. Harry replia ses ailes contre ses flans, hésitant à reprendre forme humaine, sachant qu'il allait être frappé par une vague de froid et de désespoir au moment où cela se produirait, et qu'il devrait lutter très fort pour trouver une pensée assez joyeuse pour conjurer un Patronus assez fort pour chasser autant de détraqueurs. Mais juste comme il pensait à cela, quelque chose qui l'aida vraiment à se sentir plus joyeux se produisit. Soudain, il eut de la compagnie au sommet des linteaux. Les membres de l'armée elfique apparaissaient partout sur le haut de l'anneau, et quelques uns à la base des pierres dressées, avec de forts craquements. Dobby en personne apparut à deux pas de Harry, qui reprit alors forme humaine afin que Dobby sache que c'était lui, ainsi que les autres elfes. Après tout, il était leur général. Au moment où il fut de nouveau humain, Dobby cria et courut vers lui, sautant sur lui de la manière la moins militaire possible.

« Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! » cria Dobby avec excitation. « L'armée des elfes est là, l'armée des elfes est là ! » soudain, Dobby sembla réaliser qu'il n'obéissait pas exactement au protocole. Il se posta devant Harry et le salua élégamment. « Lieutenant Dobby au rapport sir ! »

Harry essaya de lui sourire malgré son inconfort. Se sentant glacé à l'intérieur, et entendant sa propre voix et celle de sa mère quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la tue, il n'était pas exactement en était d'être un bon général.

« Fais rentrer tous ces gens sous la grande tente, Dobby ! » s'écria-t-il avec un effort. « Je vais essayer d'écarter les détraqueurs. »

Dobby salua encore, et siffla à l'armée. Les elfes commençaient aussi à être affectés par les détraqueurs, cependant, et Harry amplifia une nouvelle fois sa voix pour donner ses ordres aux elfes. Cela sembla les réveiller un peu et ils bondirent dans l'action. Où sont Sirius et Hermione avec leurs balais ? se demanda-t-il, content qu'ils aient au moins envoyé les elfes. Il n'osait pas transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, pas avec Sandy sur son bras. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Elle s'était avérée indispensable pour gérer les dragons.

Avec horreur, il vit que sa tante était à côté de l'autel de pierre, mais il semblait qu'elle se trouvait là parce qu'elle essayait de convaincre Jeffries de descendre et de la suivre dans la tente, comme elle tirait la manche de sa robe. Autour d'eux, les elfes poussaient la marée humaine vers la tente. Quelques uns des plus récalcitrants étaient lévités par les elfes, faisant se demander à Harry si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. (Le volume de sorts de mémoires qui allait devoir être lancé commençait à lui faire mal au crâne.)

Il y avait encore des gens dans le cercle, y compris sa tante et Jeffries. Les détraqueurs entraient par les ouvertures de gauche et de droite. Perlant de sueur, Harry souleva sa baguette, criant très fort « Expecto Patronum ! » Un nuage de fumée grise émergea de sa baguette, et il l'agita avec énervement, répétant « Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum ! »

Un nuage argenté à l'air un peu plus vigoureux sortit de sa baguette, mais il savait que ses pensées n'étaient pas assez joyeuses en ce moment pour produire un Patronus qui ferait partir les détraqueurs. Il continua d'essayer, se sentant de plus en plus frustré, et content de ne pas voir Rogue ou Ginny par ici (Ils devaient être dans la tente, réalisa-t-il) bien qu'il aurait put bénéficier du Patronus de Rogue.

Soudain, une série de pops ! explosa autour de lui, sur le dessus des linteaux, où il se tenait encore, et au sol en-dessous. Hermione et Sirius apparurent au sommet de linteaux de pierre, portant des brassées de balais. Ils avaient à nouveau leur propre visage. Les bonbons au polynectar devaient avoir perdu leur effet, supposa Harry. Les deux se tenaient juste au-dessus de l'endroit où les détraqueurs entraient dans le cercle. Quelques professeurs de Poudlard apparurent aussi ainsi que quelques élèves de septième année du club de duel qui avaient appris à transplaner. Il y avait aussi des gens que Harry comprit être des aurors ou des opérationnels, nombre d'entre eux apparaissant assez loin, sur la plaine, au-delà du point d'atterrissage des détraqueurs.

Mais le meilleur, c'était que près du centre du cercle, face à Harry, se tenait l'imposante silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette levée. Les détraqueurs le flanquaient, cependant, il leva sa baguette en criant avec autorité « Expecto Patronum ! » d'une voix retentissante. De sa baguette sortit un énorme nuage blanc, et Harry fut confus, s'étant attendu à ce que Dumbledore puisse produire un Patronus corporel. Après un instant, il réalisa que c'était pourtant un vrai Patronus, mais comme celui de Rogue, il était composé de multiples créatures.

Des bourdons.

Les insectes tournèrent et plongèrent vers les détraqueurs, et ceux-ci se retournèrent, revenant vers les attelages étaient encore au sol en dehors de l'anneau de pierre, sous les dragons fatigués. Le Draco que Harry avait monté gardait ses compatriotes haut dans le ciel, suffisamment loin pour qu'ils n'aident plus à diriger les gens. Ils semblaient très petits maintenant. Les mangemorts restant ne semblaient pas pouvoir les contrôler.

Hermione et Sirius parcoururent les linteaux jusqu'à Harry, chacun le prenant dans ses bras maladroitement, à cause des balais. Sirius tendit à Harry son propre balai et Harry acquiesça et lui sourit. Il était content de revoir le visage de son parrain, pour autant qu'il aime celui d'Aberforth Dumbledore. Cela ne semblait plus compter maintenant, qu'ils soient déguisés.

« On y va ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« Harry ! » s'exclama soudain Hermione.

Il vit l'endroit qu'elle indiquait. Derrière Dumbledore, deux détraqueurs qui n'avaient pas été repoussés par son Patronus étaient respectivement penchés au-dessus de sa tante et de Rodney Jeffries.

Les détraqueurs avaient enlevé leur capuche, pour donner leur Baiser.

« Noooon ! » cria Harry, bondissant sur son balai et élevant sa baguette en l'air. « Expecto Patronum ! »

Cette fois, cela marcha. Comme il plongeait vers l'autel de pierre sur son balai, un énorme cerf jaillit du bout de sa baguette et passa Dumbledore, qui lui adressa un signe approbatif de la tête. Le Patronus de Harry chassa les détraqueurs de sa tante et de Jeffries, qui semblait avoir tourné de l'œil. Harry vira dans les airs et revint dans la direction d'où il venait, descendant et se posant à côté du directeur.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'écria-t-il. « Pouvez-vous m'aider à mettre ces deux là sous la tente ? »

Le visage de Dumbledore était terrible à regarder quand il réalisa ce que les détraqueurs avaient presque fait juste derrière son dos. « Fais faire cela à des élèves. Et trouve le professeur Rogue. Nous avons besoin de plus de monde sachant conjurer un Patronus si nous voulons maintenir les détraqueurs sous contrôle. » dit-il sévèrement, ses yeux durs comme l'acier.

Harry acquiesça et pointa à nouveau son balai vers le ciel, briefant Parvati Patil, Susan Bones et Millicent Bulstrode pour qu'elles aident sa tante, qu'elle connaissaient de Poudlard. Il attrapa Justin Finch-Fletchley et Ernie MacMillan pour aider Jeffries. Il semblait babiller. Pendant qu'ils faisaient cela, Harry vola jusqu'à la tente devant eux, mais juste comme il allait se poser et entrer, pour chercher Rogue, son professeur de Potions émergea de l'une des ouvertures à environ quinze pieds de lui. Comme Sirius et Hermione, son bonbon au polynectar ne faisait plus effet, et il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle.

« Papa ! » dit Harry sans réfléchir, volant rapidement vers lui. « Je veux dire… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Harry. » dit rapidement Rogue. « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Conjurer un Patronus. Nous devons mettre les détraqueurs sous contrôle. »

Rogue acquiesça gravement, serrant sa baguette au point d'avoir ses jointures blanches. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'arrivée des détraqueurs. Quand il était entré dans la tente, le problème principal était les dragons. « Je vois que les autres sont finalement arrivés ici. » grogna-t-il.

« J'essaye de vous trouver un balai. » dit Harry, décollant à nouveau.

« Expecto Patronum ! » il entendit Rogue crier derrière lui, et, regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit un nuage de chauve-souris blanches jaillir de sa baguette et se précipiter vers les détraqueurs les plus proches, dont quelques uns avaient essayé de rentrer sous la tente, sentant la foule qui était dessous.

Harry trouva Sirius, volant vers des détraqueurs avec sa baguette levée. Harry se détourna et vola à ses côtés, lui demandant « Il y a un balai pour Rogue ? »

« Désolé, Harry ! Je les ai tous donné ! » Sirius accéléra et orienta son balai vers le haut, par-dessus les pierres dressées, et Harry fit de même, le suivant.

« C'est bon ! » dit Harry, ayant décidé ce qu'il allait faire. Il revint jusqu'à Rogue et se posa à côté de lui, puis descendit de son balai et le lui tendit en silence. Rogue le regarda, horrifié. Harry lui cria « Prenez-le ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! » Et pour appuyer cela, il le laissa tomber et se transforma en griffon, étendant ses ailes et prenant à nouveau les airs. Il entendit un bruit d'air à proximité et tourna momentanément la tête pour voir Severus Rogue voler à son côté, sa baguette levée comme un sabre, et sa robe battant autour de lui, ressemblant beaucoup à un cavalier fonçant dans une bataille.

Harry vira et vola droit vers le cercle du centre où se tenait Dumbledore, baguette levée, comme s'il guidait les mouvements de son Patronus… Ce qu'il faisait peut-être, pensa Harry. Il y avait un niveau de maîtrise de son Patronus qu'il n'avait pas encore appris. Comme il regardait Dumbledore, un image bondit à son esprit qui le fit presque s'écraser. Il réussit à se poser sans incident, cependant, et replia ses ailes avant de se transformer. Il commença à parler dès qu'il eut repris forme humaine. « Sir… Je viens de penser… Un moyen de s'occuper des détraqueurs… »

Le visage de Dumbledore était grave et terrible comme il déplaçait sa baguette, et que le nuage de bourdons fantomatiques s'attaquait à un détraqueur, l'éloignant du professeur Flitwick. « J'écoute. » dit-il, regardant encore son Patronus. « Tu pourrais toi-même conjurer un Patronus… » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est justement cela ! Simplement faire cela pour toujours… Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Un Patronus se contente de les repousser. On doit… On doit leur trouver une destination, et pas seulement ces attelages ! »

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses demi-lunes. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Harry le lui dit. Pendant un moment, Dumbledore le fixa, surpris et choqué, mais il referma très rapidement la bouche et acquiesça. « Tu as raison. C'est la seule manière. Mais nous allons devoir nous assurer que personne d'autre n'est affecté, compris ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je vais essayer de faire sortir tout le monde du centre, ce serait un bon endroit pour cela. Nous pourrons refaire passer les détraqueurs à l'intérieur du cercle de pierre… »

Dumbledore acquiesça encore. « Éloignes-toi sur la plaine. Prends les autres avec toi pour t'aider. Essaye de mettre tous ceux qui n'ont pas de balai dans la tente. J'attendrai ton signal. Je crois que j'ai une idée pour rester assez près sans problème. »

« Et pour les elfes, sir ? »

Dumbledore réfléchit pendant un moment. « Dis à Dobby ce qui va se passer. Les elfes devraient repartir, je crois. Ils seraient très certainement en danger, comme ils sont si petits… »

Harry acquiesça. « Je lui dirai. » Il se changea à nouveau et griffon et décolla. On aurait dit que cela lui prenait une éternité pour s'arrêter à côté de chaque personne, se transformer, lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer, puis se retransformer et aller au suivant. Les deux premières personnes auxquelles il parla, par chance, étaient Hermione et Rogue, alors ils le dirent à quelques autres, et bientôt, le mot avait été passé à tout le monde. Dobby était en train de faire partir les elfes.

Harry s'envola haut au-dessus de la plaine, faisant se toucher ses ailes une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Dumbledore vit ce signal et dilata sa baguette à la taille des vieux bâtons de sorciers, frappant le sol à ses pieds avec, criant une incantation qui résonna de manière inintelligible sur les énormes pierres l'entourant. Une fissure déchira le sol en deux à ses pieds le long de l'axe est-ouest du cercle. Les arches de pierre qui formaient le cercle n'étaient pas affectées cependant, comme la déchirure de la terre défiait les lois de la physique et s'ouvrait vers le nord et le sud, comme une grande mâchoire. Mais les cinq arches qui étaient en fer à cheval autour de l'autel étaient affectées. L'arche centrale se partagea par son milieu, chaque moitié de l'énorme linteau flottant au dessus de l'abysse. L'autel de pierre avait aussi été coupé en deux par le milieu, une moitié de chaque côté de la fissure, loin l'une de l'autre, sur les côtés opposés du cercle. Le craquement de la terre se déchirant était assourdissant, mais Harry vit que Dumbledore gardait sa place sur le côté nord de la fissure, bien que, même dans les airs, Harry puisse sentir le tourbillon des Limbes l'attirer vers lui, et il pouvait voir les robes de Dumbledore fouetter autour de ses jambes comme s'il se tenait dans l'œil d'un cyclone.

Mais Dumbledore ne cillait pas. Il pointa son bâton de mage en l'air et lança une autre incantation. Harry vit son Patronus réapparaître, les bourdons se précipitant aux ordres de leur maître, et Harry se posa et se transforma, sortant sa propre baguette pour conjurer son Patronus et envoyer les détraqueurs vers la fissure.

Cela marchait. Son Patronus et au moins dix autres menaient les détraqueurs vers l'anneau de pierres, et Harry voulut pousser un cri de joie quand le premier glissa par-dessus la frontière et plongea dans les Limbes. Ils étaient maintenant attirés encore plus vite vers l'ouverture maintenant, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la joie grandir en lui. Et cela rendit son Patronus encore plus fort, et le cerf argenté bondit sur la plaine de Salisbury, se précipitant vers les détraqueurs et les conduisant vers le cercle, les poussant vers leur nouvelle demeure.

Mais soudain, Harry baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir qu'il se tenait à seulement vingt pieds du cercle du pierre. Il avait été complètement inconscient qu'il avait été lui-même attiré par le vortex des Limbes, et comme il réalisait cela, il regarda en bas, fasciné, regardant ses propres pieds inexorablement avancer, comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il ne pouvait plus les contrôles. Il essaya de penser à devenir un griffon d'or, mais son esprit semblait ne plus se souvenir de comment il faisait cela, comme s'il avait une sorte d'amnésie, et il continua à s'avancer vers le cercle…

Comme il passait le périmètre du cercle, quelqu'un cria son nom. Il leva les yeux pour voir Rogue voler sur son propre balai au-dessus de lui, ayant l'air de lutter pour ne pas lui-même finir dans la fissure. En fait, il avait prit une des cordes qui pendaient des linteaux (celles qu'ils avaient conjuré pour le chœur), et se l'était attachée autour de la taille. « Prends une corde Harry ! » lui cria-t-il. Comme Harry regardait, Rogue sembla se sentir obligé de plonger dans l'abysse sur son balai, rejoignant les détraqueurs, et il disparut complètement de vue, la se tendant, avant qu'il n'en ressorte, tremblant et transpirant, comme il combattait son attraction pour le tourbillon.

Voyant cela, Harry retrouva ses sens un instant, et il saisit une corde qui pendait du linteau sous lequel il avançait inexorablement, se l'enroulant autour de la taille, et la fixant avec l'un des nombreux nœuds de marin qu'il avait appris avec Severus Rogue. Il se sentait encore attiré par l'abysse, mais une partie de son esprit pouvait le combattre, dire, non. Je ne vais pas faire cela… Je ne vais pas le faire…

Soudain, un fort crack ! fit tourner la tête à Harry. Dobby apparut à son côté. « Harry Potter ! Vous allez bien ! Je devais voir… » Mais en quelques secondes, Dobby était attiré vers la fissure.

« Accio Dobby ! » cria rapidement Harry, faisant soudain voler l'elfe jusque dans ses mains. Harry avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir dans les oreilles, et il pouvait entendre que Dobby respirait très fort.

« Dobby remercie Harry Potter, » dit-il, d'une voix sifflante. « Dobby s'inquiétait que Harry Potter… »

Mais soudain, un rayon de lumière rouge frappa l'énorme pierre dressée à la gauche de Harry, le faisant s'accroupir sous le linteau, Dobby sous le bras. Harry leva les yeux, alarmé, voyant le mangemort qui était un pilote phénoménal. Il descendit encore en piqué, visant clairement Harry, et Harry put voir son visage cette fois, furieux et déformé par la colère. Il avait de toute évidence abandonné son casque après avoir quitté e dragon qu'il montait. A cause de sa surprise, la prise de Harry sur Dobby n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dû être, ce qui permit à Dobby de bondir dans les airs et de prendre de plein fouet le sort destiné à Harry. Ce dernier réalisa trop tard ce qu'il avait entendu le mangemort dire, comme il regarda l'éclair de lumière verte frapper Dobby et entendit le bruit de la mort hurlante.

« Nooon ! » cria-t-il de tout son être, regardant un Dobby inerte tomber au sol. A la surprise de Harry, cependant, Dobby n'était plus attiré par la fissure. Seules les créatures vivantes semblaient être attirées par l'abysse. Pas Dobby, non, comment cela a-t-il pu arriver…

Le mangemort passa au-dessus du linteau où Harry se cramponnait à la corde, et Harry pointa sa baguette vers le balai de l'homme en craint « Accio balai ! » Son moyen de transport glissa abruptement sous lui, et il tomba au sol,… Ou il y serait tombé s'il y avait eu du sol sous lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Harry eut une fraction de seconde pour voir le visage surpris de Ludo Verpey avant qu'il disparaisse sous terre, dans les Limbes.

Voyant un humain tomber dans les abysses, Dumbledore frappa encore la terre avec son bâton de mage, criant l'incantation pour refermer la terre, et Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'une corde était reliée autour de la taille du directeur, comme une ceinture, accrochée à une autre pierre dressée. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre de risque. Un grand vent descendit du ciel, refermant la terre, y compris le linteau fracturé et l'autel de pierre, et bientôt, l'herbe de l'antique cercle était aussi propre et intacte qu'avant que Dumbledore n'invoque les Limbes. Stonehenge était une fois de plus intact, comme il l'avait été depuis plus de quatre mille ans.

Harry se tenait là, choqué, le balai de Verpey à la main, fixant Dumbledore. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas juger Harry, cependant. A la place, il enleva sa corde d'autour de sa taille en disant calmement « Tu peux te détacher, Harry. Et maintenant, nous devons faire quelque chose avec les autres mangemorts qui ont joué un rôle dans tout ceci. » dit-il, indiquant de la tête les dragons qui volaient dans le ciel, leurs cavaliers essayant encore sans succès de contrôler les animaux maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus recevoir d'ordre des 'Deux-Pieds.' Les mangemorts qui avaient monté les dragons portant les attelages des détraqueurs étaient descendus depuis longtemps, et avaient probablement transplané en un lieu sûr.

Il baissa les yeux vers la forme inerte de Dobby. « Mais sir… » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Je m'occuperais de lui, Harry. Maintenant, ce sont les vivants qui ont le plus besoin de toi. » dit-il gentiment. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler, acquiesçant et essayant de se concentrer. Il utilisa le balai de Verpey pour aller avec Sirius jusqu'à l'un des dragons. Harry conjura une corde pour tenir l'homme en place, tandis que Sirius l'assommait. En parlant à travers Sandy, Harry réussit à remercier le dragon pour son aide et promit qu'ils retourneraient bientôt tous chez eux en Suède. Le dragon vola jusqu'au sol et se posa pour attendre. Harry s'émerveilla de voir à quel point les dragons étaient dociles quand on leur parlait leur langue (ou du moins le Fourchelang, qu'ils comprenaient aussi bien).

Comme il revenait vers le cercle de pierre, le mangemort suspendu entre Sirius et lui, il vit deux autres personnes essayer d'appréhender un autre mangemort, et ne se débrouillant pas aussi bien. Celui-ci contre attaquait. Harry entendit le cri de « Crucio ! » et il vit le sort se diriger droit sur Ginny, juste au moment où il la reconnaissait. Elle s'était dirigée vers le dragon sur son balai.

Elle hurla quand le sort la frappa, tombant de son balai, ce qui mit heureusement fin au maléfice, mais Harry abandonna soudain ce qu'il faisait, plongeant rapidement de façon à se retrouver sous son corps en chute libre. Quand elle atterrit sur l'arrière de son balai, il tendit la main derrière pour la maintenir en place, réalisant trop tard qu'abandonner Sirius signifiait que son parrain plongeait maintenant vers le sol sous le poids du mangemort. A son soulagement, Sirius maîtrisait la situation et avait réussi à pointer à nouveau son balai vers le ciel, bien que le corps assommé du mangemort se balance maintenant en-dessous d'une manière assez lâche, la bouche de l'homme grande ouverte.

Harry descendit au sol avec elle, laissant tomber son balai et la tenant dans ses bras, pleurant sans retenue, lui donnant des tapes sur les joues. « Allons ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu vas bien ? Il faut que tu ailles bien… » Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et elle sembla surprise de voir Harry. Mais avant de pouvoir parler, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et il l'embrassait. Un instant plus tard, cependant, il fut très confus quand elle le repoussa assez brusquement.

« Harry ? » s'écria-t-elle, sa respiration hachée. Elle virait au rose vif. « C'est toi derrière tout ces cheveux ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? Je suis mariée maintenant, tu te souviens ? »

Il regarda le visage de Katie, réalisant que c'était vraiment Katie Bell, ou plutôt Katie Weasley. Comme les bonbons au polynectar de Sirius, Hermione et Rogue avaient déjà perdu leur effet, celui de Ginny devait aussi être dans le même cas, et si elle avait volé autour des dragons, elle aurait eu son apparence propre. Katie devait être une des aurors qui étaient venue à son aide, réalisa-t-il. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'était fait pousser les cheveux pour se déguiser. Ce n'était pas Ginny.

Harry pensa que la peau visible de son visage était probablement plus rouge que les cheveux des Weasley. « Heu, désolé. Tu vois, Ginny a pris un bonbon au polynectar pour te ressembler, et j'ai pensé… »

« Je sais. » fit-elle en acquiesçant. « Percy a sélectionné les bonbons pour ton voyage en personne. Mais je suis vraiment Katie, et tu n'es plus mon petit ami, Harry. » dit-elle, commençant à avoir un rictus, mais elle tressaillit et grogna. Harry était au-dessus d'elle ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. « Je pense que je me suis cassée quelques côtes en arrivant sur ton balai. » dit-elle doucement d'une voix peinée. « Petit prix à payer. » dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée. Harry pouvait encore entendre la douleur qu'elle recelait. « J'aurais été en bien pire état si j'avais frappé le sol en tombant de cette hauteur. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. » dit-elle hâtivement. « Je ne sais pas combien d'os je me suis cassée au fil des ans, en jouant au Quidditch à l'école, et encore moins pendant ma formation d'auror. Je n'ai probablement pas un seul os de mon corps qui n'ait pas été guéri au moins une fois. »

Il acquiesça. « Tu.. Tu as besoin que je te porte ? Ou tu penses que tu peux marcher ? »

Elle eut l'air de lutter intérieurement, mais dit finalement « En fait, si cela ne te dérange pas… » Elle semblait un peu embarrassée par cela, mais il essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant, la prenant dans ses bras et la portant jusqu'à la tente tandis qu'elle tenait le balai. Une fois à l'intérieur de la tente, Harry vit qu'une sorte d'hôpital avait été conjuré dans une zone débarrassée de ses parois. Des rangées de lits de camps abritaient les blessés, ou dans certains cas, à en juger par les regards vacants, ce qui avaient reçu le Baiser. Les détraqueurs avaient atteint quelques infortunés avant d'être aspirés dans les limbes. Harry localisa une silhouette familière penchée au-dessus de sa tante Petunia, dans un lit de camp à côté de Jeffries, essayant de lui faire manger un peu de chocolat. Il y avait une odeur insistante de cacao dans la tente, et de nombreuses personnes étaient assises sur leurs lits de camps, en train de manger de gros morceaux de chocolat. Il lui amena Katie.

« Nita ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front en boucles humides, son chignon blond habituel tombant sur sa nuque, ressemblant davantage à une queue de cheval. Quand elle leva les yeux, surprise, elle serra les lèvres, et il put voir que ses yeux bleus étaient très sur leur garde derrière les lunettes. A son étonnement, elle était habillée en moldu, en jeans avec une veste verte. « J'investiguais sur Jeffries, après que vous m'ayez dit qu'il vous avait guéri. Je… Je voulais voir comment… Comment il faisait… » Elle fronça les sourcils, puis agita sa baguette, qu'elle avait enlevé d'une poche de sa veste, et conjura un autre lit de camp. « Posez là ici. Vous êtes plus poilu que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. » commenta-t-elle. Mais avant qu'il puisse expliquer, elle était sur Katie. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle. Elle n'a pas reçu de Baiser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Katie fronça les sourcils à Harry après qu'il l'ait doucement déposée. « Non, je n'ai pas reçu de Baiser. » dit-elle acidement. « J'ai encore toute ma tête. J'ai juste quelques côtes cassées. Qui êtes-vous déjà ? »

Nita haussa un sourcil comme elle tâtait la cage thoracique de Katie. « Je suis le docteur Anderssen, de Ste Mangouste. Et vous êtes… ? »

« Katie Weasley. »

Nita arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. « Weasley ? Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Katie se renfrogna. « Comment c'est possible ? Je suis mariée à Percy Weasley. Vous avez entendu parler du mariage, je suppose ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'avions inventé. » ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement. Harry supposa que la douleur la rendait un peu plus irritable.

« Katie! »

Harry se retourna à la voix familière. Percy avançait à grands pas au milieu des lits de camp. Ses cheveux étaient aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude, mais ses lunettes étaient de travers, et il avait l'air un peu brûlé, de la suie sur son visage et ses mains. Quand il atteignit sa femme, il s'assit au bord du lit, dégageant ses cheveux de son front et lui souriant avec amour. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassa.

« Je vais bien mon amour. J'ai failli passer un mauvais moment, mais Harry m'a rattrapé. J'ai quelques côtes cassées, c'est tout. » Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

Percy se tourna vers Harry, ses grands yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes lui rappelant beaucoup Ron. « Merci Harry. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi… »

« C'est bon Percy. » dit rapidement Harry, décidant de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait pensé avoir sauvé sa sœur.

Et comme si penser à elle l'avait fait venir, il leva les yeux pour voir Ginny se frayer un chemin au milieu des rangées de lits, l'air assez inquiète, et il courut jusqu'à elle pour la retrouver, la tenant serrée contre lui, ayant l'impression qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, sanglotant. « Oh, tu vas bien, tu vas bien » répéta-t-elle comme une litanie. Il inclina son visage en arrière, et elle ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres sous les siennes, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux rallongés, ne se souciant pas de qui pourrait les voir.

« Harry! »

Il sépara à contrecœur ses lèvres de celles de Ginny, voyant Ron et Hermione s'avancer vers eux. Il y eut encore des accolades et des tapes dans le dos pour tout le monde.

« Les aurors et les opérationnels encerclent les mangemorts. Quelques uns se sont même rendus. » dit Hermione, à bout de souffle. « C'est même possible que certains fournissent des preuves, pour s'en sortir plus légèrement. Et les dragons se comportent très étrangement. Ils sont tous posés sur la plaine de Salisbury, comme des poules couveuses géantes. Je me souviens tous les problèmes qu'avaient eu les gardiens pendant la première tâche du Tournoi. Ron disait que Charlie n'en croirait pas ses yeux s'il les voyait comme cela. Vous pensez qu'ils ont été drogués par les mangemorts peut-être ? On leur a peut-être donné une potion ? »

En traînant un peu des pieds, Harry expliqua qu'il leur avait parlé à travers Sandy, que les dragons comprenaient le Fourchelang, et que, quand il se concentrait fort et qu'ils parlaient lentement, il pouvait comprendre le Verlang, mais pas le parler. Ils furent choqués.

Dumbledore apparut derrière Ron, tendant le bras et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que Harry avait dit sur les dragons. « Bonne idée que tu as eu, Harry. » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Je n'ai jamais aimé les détraqueurs. » ajouta-t-il simplement. Harry commença à lui sourire, mais il se souvint de Dobby.

« Où… Où est Dobby sir ? Il… Il a sauvé ma vie… »

Dumbledore soupira. « Il est de l'autre côté de la tente, avec les autres… victimes. Je veillerai à ce qu'il soit retourné à Poudlard avec tout le respect qui lui est dû. » Il resserra sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Il a fait ce pour quoi un bon lieutenant est formé. Protéger son général. » dit-il doucement.

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas partir. Hermione avait ramené sa main contre sa poitrine. « Oh non… Pas Dobby… » Elle enfouit son visage contre le torse de Ron, et il lui caressa doucement le dos, bien que son visage dise qu'il ne comprendrait jamais l'obsession d'Hermione pour les elfes. Il semblait cependant comprendre le chagrin de Harry, comme Dobby était mort pour lui.

« C'était un bon petit gars. » dit Ron à Harry, d'une voix résignée. « Il a sauvé tes fesses pendant la deuxième tâche, n'est-ce pas ? Je serais encore dans le lac… » Ron fit un petit sourire, et Harry essaya d'en faire un, mais ces muscles ne semblaient plus vouloir fonctionner chez lui.

Il vit Rogue, Sirius et Maggie remonter l'allée de lits maintenant, l'air épuisés. Sirius était aussi un peu brûlé, comme Percy, et Rogue accorda à Harry un de ses rares sourires quand il le vit en train de tenir Ginny. Maggie, cependant, regardait droit devant en avançant, une expression déterminée sur le visage, mais elle semblait aussi être dans un autre monde, voyant quelque chose que le restant d'entre eux ne pouvait pas voir. Elle ne regardait pas du tout sa petite sœur ou son petit frère du tout, ni Harry ou Hermione, mais se dirigea à dessein vers l'endroit où Nita Anderssen était assise au bord du lit de Katie, en train de passer sa baguette au-dessus des côtes de Katie et murmurant quelque chose.

Maggie hésitait clairement à dire quelque chose, et Harry trouva cela étrange, comme jusqu'ici elle avait eu l'air de bien s'entendre avec sa belle sœur. Mais ensuite, Harry vit que Maggie ne regardait pas Katie. « Tu es là. » dit-elle doucement, commençant à pleurer. « Tu es vraiment là. Je… Je t'ai sentie. J'ai pensé te sentir à la salle municipale, quand Ron recevait son Ordre de Merlin, mais je pensais être folle d'avoir pensé cela, et je parlais à maman et papa, et Bill et Charlie, et j'ai pensé que cette impression d'avoir la famille réunie que j'avais était à cause d'eux… Mais la nuit dernière… J'ai eu un rêve, j'ai rêvée que je te revoyais… Je pensais que c'était simplement un vœux… » babilla-t-elle, sa voix remplie de larmes.

Nita Anderssen se leva et contourna lentement le lit de camp de Katie, regardant Maggie comme si c'était un fantôme.

« Peggy… »

Soudain, les deux femmes se tenaient l'une l'autre, pleurant, bien qu'étrangement, Nita ne semble pas si choquée. Harry fronça les sourcils à Ginny, Hermione et Ron, mais Ron avait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, s'avançant pour passer ses bras autour de Maggie et Nita, qui le prirent chacune à leur tour dans leurs bras, pleurant encore. Hermione et Ginny avaient l'air aussi mystifiées que Harry. Ils haussèrent tous les épaules. Maggie tenait Nita au bout de ses bras.

« Oh, Annie, je peux à peine croire que c'est toi… »

Harry dut ramasser sa mâchoire du sol. Il commença à s'avancer, mais Hermione posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter comme Ginny jaillissait.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas la cousine de Draco après tout ? Vous… Tu es ma sœur ? » demanda Ginny, incrédule. Nita hésita avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui. J'en ai bien peur. Je suis… Je suis terriblement désolée. Tu me haies ? » chuchota-t-elle, regardant avec crainte sa petite sœur.

La seule réponse de Ginny fut de lancer ses bras au cou de Nita et de se pendre à elle. « Bien sûr que non. Tu as du avoir une vie tellement terrible… »

Percy se tint face à elle. « Alors… Alors tu es aussi ma grande sœur. » dit-il calmement, ni hostile, ni excité. Elle acquiesça.

« Et tu es… Et tu es le gars qui est né un très mauvais jour pour une petite fille qui voulait une fête pour son sixième anniversaire plus qu'un nouveau petit frère. » admit-elle penaudement. « Je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas ta faute. » Elle lui sourit.

Il posa sa main sur son bras. « Tu avais seulement six ans. » dit-il logiquement. Elle rit et le prit maintenant dans ses bras, et il rit aussi, l'embrassant sur la joue. « Maman va être aux anges quand elle te verra. » prédit-il.

Le visage de Nita se défit. « Maman… Papa… Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils veulent me voir ? » chuchota-t-elle. Ron posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je t'ai dit… Ils ne se sont pas débarrassés de toi, ils étaient anéantis quand vous avez toutes les deux disparu. »

Ginny toucha les cheveux de Nita un moment. « Est-ce que tu es une vraie blonde ? Comme c'est bizarre. Dans les photos de toi, quand tu étais très jeune, tu avais les cheveux roux, comme nous tous… »

Nita toucha ses cheveux, d'un air absent, comme si elle avait oublié. « Oh, c'est une potion. Ca fait des années que je la prends. Tout le monde dans la famille était blond, alors… »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies grandi avec les Malfoy ! » fit Ginny, les yeux écartillés.

« Bien, techniquement, je n'ai pas grandi avec les Malfoy. J'ai grandi en Suède, ne me rendant en Grande Bretagne que quelque fois pendant les vacances, et quand j'étais à Durmstrang, je partais plutôt du côté russe… » expliqua Nita.

« C'est vrai ! Tu es allée à Durmstrang ! » s'exclama Ginny avec de grands yeux. « Si tu étais allée à Poudlard, Charlie t'aurait tout de suite reconnue… »

« Oui. Et… Et si j'avais été adoptée par n'importe qui d'autre, comme une famille qui n'haïssait pas les Weasley, je serais revenue à la maison il y a longtemps. » Ses lèvres étaient très fines. « Je n'avais pas exactement grand espoir d'être accueillie à bras ouverts, après avoir vécu avec les Malfoy… »

« Mais comment cela se fait que tu te souviennes de tout ? » demanda Maggie, incrédule. « On m'a lancé un sort de mémoire. Pas à toi ? »

Nita secoua la tête. « Je l'ai évité de peu. Je prévoyais de m'enfuir. J'avais mis des oreillers et des couvertures dans mon lit d'hôpital, pour donner l'impression que j'étais encore là, et j'étais dans un coin derrière un paravent, en train de m'habiller, quand le gars qui nous avait kidnappé est entré et a lancé le sort sur moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais su qu'il ensorcelait un tas de linge. » Elle fit à sa sœur un sourire en coin qui rappelait à Harry celui de Ron. « Je me suis toujours souvenue de tout. » finit-elle doucement. « Quand j'ai rencontré Ron à Ste Mangouste, j'étais inquiète que la famille le rejette comme il était un loup-garou. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à parler. Je lui ai dit toutes les choses méchantes que j'avais entendues de ma tante et de mon oncle, surtout de mon oncle, sur les Weasley, et Ron a défendu la famille. » dit-elle, sa main sur le bras de ce dernier.

« Je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, cependant, » ajouta Ron, « et la vérité est finalement sortie, y compris le fait qu'elle pensait que c'étaient papa et maman qui s'étaient arrangés pour que Pettigrew les kidnappe. Je l'ai finalement convaincue que ce n'était pas comme cela que ça c'était passé, mais elle m'a fait promettre de garder son identité secrète pendant un moment. Elle ne savait pas comme son autre mère et son père le prendraient qu'elle découvre tout cela. Et… Bien, je le ai dit qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle soit dans la Prophétie, et elle savait simplement de quelle Prophétie je parlais. Alors nous avons ensuite été tous les deux inquiets que les mangemorts découvrent qu'elle était encore en vie… »

« Comme un certain oncle à moi. » dit-elle doucement, grimaçant.

Maggie frappa le torse de Ron, mais pas fort. « Comment as-tu pu ne pas me le dire ? Je peux pas le croire… »

Mais sa réprimande fut interrompue par une autre réunion de famille. « Katie ! » s'écria une voix familière. Ils se retournèrent tous en voyant Sam Bell remonter les rangées de lits jusqu'à sa fille. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, souriant à son père.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. « Bien, j'espérais… » Il traîna un moment les pieds et parla en regardant le sol. « J'espérais que Jeffries m'aiderait… » Il leva les yeux et chercha Harry du regard. « Il l'avait fait pour ta tante après tout… »

Nita fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête. « Quoi ? Jeffries a fait… Quoi ? »

Harry s'avança pour lui expliquer comment Jeffries avait transformé sa tante en sorcière, et son idée que c'était largement sa croyance que cela était nécessaire selon elle pour qu'elle guérisse du cancer qui l'avait fait. Nita lança un regard interrogateur à Sam.

« Donc… Votre fille est née de moldus ? Vous êtes un moldu essayant de devenir un sorcier ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Non. Je suis un sorcier. Je l'étais. J'était auror en fait. Mais j'ai passé dix ans à Azkaban… Les détraqueurs, ils… » Il déglutit, incapable de poursuivre.

« Tu es allé à Azkaban parce que Lucius Malfoy a mis ta femme sous Imperius. » dit vivement Harry , puis il lança à Nita un regard alarmé. « Désolé. Je sais que vous pensez qu'il tellement bien… »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. » le corrigea Nita. « J'ai appris beaucoup sur lui ces derniers temps. Et même s'il n'y a presque rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour la famille, bien… Disons juste que même les membres de sa famille ne devraient pas oser le contredire, s'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux. Tante Cissy l'a appris à la dure, et pareil pour Draco… »

Harry écartilla les yeux. « Vous saviez où il se cachait ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas exactement. J'avais mes doutes. Tante Cissy était très bizarre. Et puis un jour, il s'est pointé dans mon appartement, me posant tout un tas de questions étranges sur les selkies et me faisant jurer que je ne dirais pas aux autorités que je l'avais vu. J'étais terrifiée… »

Harry se frappa le front. « La mère de Mariah ! J'avais oublié ! Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, 'maintenant' ? et qui est cette Mariah ? » voulut savoir Nita.

Harry lui expliqua ce que Lucius Malfoy avait fait, et Nita se couvrit la bouche, horrifiée. « Ce bâtard. » souffla-t-elle entre ses doigts. Quand les explications sur les familles Bell et Kirkner, et ce qu'il leur avait fait, furent finies, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, n'en revenant pas.

« Quand je pense à toutes ces années où il m'a dit des horreurs sur les Weasley… »

« A-t-il jamais réalisé que tu étais une Weasley ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix. Nita considéra cela.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tante Cissy savait. Je ne peux vraiment pas dire.

Sam la regardait étrangement. « Je pense que j'ai loupé quelque chose. Vous êtes une autre Weasley ? Une cousine, ou quelque chose comme cela ? » Il sourit à Katie. « Cela me prendre une éternité pour me retrouver dans ta nouvelle famille. J'espère que tu es moins confuse que moi, Katie. »

Il regarda encore Nita, et elle sembla rosir de plus en plus comme il faisait cela. « Désolée. Je suis… Je suis Annie Weasley. » fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je suis Annie Weasley. » fit-elle d'une voix plus forte et claire cette fois, comme elle tendait sa main à Sam. « La sœur aînée de votre beau-fils. »

Il sourit soudain et la prit dans une accolade écrasante, ignorant sa main tendue. « Vraiment ? C'est vrai ? Mais alors… » Il regarda tour à tour Maggie et Nita. « Cela signifie que vous avez toutes les deux été retrouvées. Oh mon Dieu, » dit-il, se couvrant le visage avec les main, et puis les enlevant pour la regarder encore avec incrédulité. « Le jour où nous sommes allés à Ottery St Catchpole pour vous rechercher toutes les deux… Deux petites filles, simplement évanouies… Ta mère a été brisée pendant des semaines. » dit-il à Harry. Il regarda encore Nita. « Et maintenant vous êtes là… » dit-il avec émerveillement.

Elle se tourna vers Sam et prit sa main dans les siennes. « Vous étiez auror qui est allé à Azkaban ? Et… Et vous êtes sans magie maintenant ? Complètement ? Mais il y en a d'autres qui sont allés à Azkaban pendant des années qui peuvent faire de la magie… »

Sam secoua la tête. « Pas moi. Cela dépends d'à quel point on a laissé les détraqueurs rentrer dans sa tête. Je suppose que je n'ai pas été assez fort… »

Nita regarda tour à tour Harry et Sam à travers la fente de ses yeux, réfléchissant clairement très fort. « Mais… Mais Harry a dit quelque chose, » dit-elle lentement. « Sur… Sur la croyance. Est-ce… Est-ce possible que vous n'ayez pas cru pouvoir faire de la magie après avoir été libéré de prison,… Et que cela se soit produit ? C'est possible que… Que vous ayez juste besoin de croire que vous pouvez encore être sorcier ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Katie se redressa, regardant son père et la femme qui venait de se révéler comme sa belle-sœur. « Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

Nita se tourna vers elle. « Je… Je pouvais guérir quand j'étais jeune. Les animaux, les humains, peu importe. Je pouvais tous les guérir. Et au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais… c'est parti. Mais je regardais Jeffries avant que… Bien, avant que tout parte en sucette. Je regardais ce qu'il faisait. Il croyait clairement en ses propres capacités, et il faisait croire les autres personnes dans les leurs. » Elle regarda Sam. « Peut-être que je peux nous retrouver tous les deux. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec une admiration mêlée d'effroi. Sam portait encore la robe grossière qu'on lui avait mis quand il était dans la queue. « Peut-être. » dit-il doucement, ne détournant jamais le regard de ses yeux.

Tremblant visiblement, elle tendit la main et la lui plaça sur la tête, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux auburn. Elle et Sam fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, et ils semblèrent se concentrer très fort. Tout le monde autour d'eux était immobile, regardant et attendant. Elle ne dit jamais le mot « Croyez », contrairement à Jeffries, mais Harry put sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque à un moment, et il sembla y avoir une sorte de craquement arc-en-ciel illuminant Nita et Sam, plus particulièrement à l'endroit où ils étaient joints, au niveau de sa main, contre sa tête.

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait l'air secoué, choqué. Il enleva la main de Nita de sa tête, mais il la tint dans la sienne comme il faisait cela, puis la frôla des lèvres, faisant rougir Nita comme une tomate. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il voyait le monde pour la première fois, une expression d'étonnement sur le visage. Et Harry vit qu'il avait l'air fort, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu (et il n'avait pas pour habitude de considérer Sam comme faible). Sam regarda encore Nita et demanda. « Puis-je vous emprunter votre baguette ? »

Elle acquiesça et la lui tendit. Il l'agita, produisant une gerbe d'étincelles d'or qui se condensèrent en roses dorées étincelantes, qu'il présenta à sa fille, l'embrassant sur la tête avec un sourire. Harry ne put empêcher un cri de joie de s'échapper de sa gorge quand il vit cela, et les autres se joignirent rapidement à lui. Percy souriait et donnait des tapes dans le dos de son beau-père, et Maggie avait repris une Nita étonnée dans ses bras, disant « Tu l'as fait ! Tu as réussi ! »

Katie se pendit au cou de son père comme il se penchait au-dessus de son lit, tenant ses roses dans sa main droite. « Oh, papa ! » s'étrangla-t-elle, moitié riant, moitié pleurant, comme si elle était à nouveau toute petite, et il la tint et rit de son rire retentissant. Harry ne put résister à l'envie de reprendre Ginny dans ses bras, souriant comme un malade. Après avoir embrassé sa fille une fois de plus sur la tête, Sam se redressa et prit Nita dans ses bras.

« Merci. » dit-il sérieusement, la tenant au bout des bras. Elle était encore écarlate de quand il lui avait embrassé la main.

« Oh. C'était… C'était avec plaisir. » dit-elle doucement, l'air encore choquée que cela ait fonctionné.

Soudain Hermione demanda « Est-ce Ginny Annie Weasley ? »

Ginny fit une grimace. « Non, bien sûr que non. Virginia Annabel Weasley. »

Hermione fit simplement « Ooooh. » mais Harry pouvait voir que derrière son visage, les rouages de son esprit s'étaient remis en route. Cependant, comme Harry pensait cela, Maggie tira Rogue vers elle et le présenta à Nita comme étant son fiancé.

Cela causa un nouvel éclat de voix parmi les personnes qui n'avaient pas su, contrairement à Ginny et Harry, qu'il lui avait fait sa demande et qu'elle avait accepté. Harry opina du chef et sourit à Rogue, qui avait l'air assez embarrassé par l'approbation amicale des Weasley, presque comme s'il s'était attendu à un rejet choqué et horrifié. C'était un scénario très improbable, l'ancien mangemort se tenant au milieu d'une foule de Griffondor, noyé dans les félicitations jusqu'à ce qu'il rie et parle avec animation, et pourtant, Harry pensa qu'il n'avait rien vu dans sa vie, du moins, dans cette vie, qui semblait mieux.

xxxxx

Les jours suivants passèrent à toute allure pour Harry. Partout dans les actualités magiques, on parlait des dragons, des détraqueurs et des mangemorts qui avaient attaqué le rassemblement de Stonehenge, et qui avaient été repoussés par lui, Dumbledore, Rogue et les autres. Les sorciers du ministère passèrent quatre jours à lancer des sorts de mémoire sur les moldus. Charlie Weasley et les autres gardiens de dragons réussirent à ramener les dragons dans leur ancienne réserve, avec l'aide de Harry. (Charlie fut stupéfait que Harry puisse parler et être compris des dragons, bien que Harry lui ait expliqué qu'en fait, il parlait Fourchelang.)

Six jours après que Dobby ait été tué par Ludo Verpey, les elfes de maison de Poudlard tinrent leur version des funérailles pour lui, comme de coutume. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de plus étrange que la procession sombre des petites silhouettes courbées traversant les terrains de Poudlard, deux par deux, se dirigeant vers le carré de terre près de la forêt qui servait depuis presque mille ans de cimetière aux elfes. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant comme il avait toujours été mal tenu et en friche, les tombes sans nom.

Après être revenu à Poudlard de Stonehenge, il avait appris de Dumbledore que les elfes ne parlaient pas des morts, si ce n'est en chuchotant, comme ils pensaient que parler du mort pouvait le ramener les hanter. (C'était similaire, selon Harry, à l'attitude du monde magique envers le nom de 'Voldemort'.) Les enterrements étaient sensés être rapides et silencieux, et Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny suivirent en silence Dumbledore et la ligne des elfes vers le carré couvert de mauvaises herbes où Hagrid avait déjà creusé un trou pour le simple cercueil en bois que Harry avait insisté pour construire lui-même avec des outils moldus, ses larmes bues par le bois comme il travaillait.

Dumbledore se tenait à côté de la tombe, inhabituellement triste avec sa robe et son chapeau sombre, tandis que les elfes descendaient le cercueil dans la terre. La femme de Dobby, Biddy, lança de la terre sur le cercueil la première, ses énormes yeux noyés dans les larmes. Elle portait une simple petite robe écrue que Hermione avait acheté pour elle. Harry vit, comme les elfes s'avançaient un à un, que bien que beaucoup portent de petits habits maintenant (spécialement ceux qui étaient dans l'armée elfique, parmi lesquels certains avaient été blessés à Stonehenge), la vaste majorité d'eux, mâles ou femelles, portait encore, en guise de petite robe, les serviettes de table avec le blason de Poudlard.

Après que ce fut le tour de Harry de lancer une poignée de terre sur la tombe, qui était maintenant presque remplie, il se tourna vers Ginny, la tenant serrée, sans honte pour ses larmes, souhaitant que les elfes ne soient pas si déterminés à ne pas parler de la mort. Il avait besoin de parler de Dobby, mais c'était tout ce qu'il allait avoir, cette procession silencieuse des elfes mettant de la terre sur le cercueil de ce dernier.

Cette nuit là, il eut des problèmes pour dormir. Cherchant un livre à lire, pour se fatigue, il alluma sa baguette et commença à fouiller dans sa malle, trouvant à la place les chaussettes dépareillées que Dobby lui avait offertes pour Noël quand il était en quatrième année, les chaussettes qu'il avait portées pour le bal de Noël, même si personne à part le faux Maugrey n'avait pu les voir sous sa robe. Cela lui fit monter de nouveaux sanglots, alors il ferma hâtivement sa malle et descendit dans la salle commune, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil près du foyer froid, amenant les chaussettes dépareillées jusqu'à ses yeux pour essuyer le flot de ses larmes. Quand il sentit qu'il n'arriverait plus à pleurer, il alluma le feu avec sa baguette et le fixa, engourdi, et finalement, sans vraiment le vouloir, il ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter le Kaddish que Ruth lui avait appris dans son autre vie. Il ne put parvenir tout à fait au bout, recommençant à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé, Dobby, » sanglota-t-il, « je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que je t'étranglerais pour m'avoir empêché de franchir la barrière jusqu'au train. Je suis désolé d'avoir été en colère avec toi pour avoir gardé mes lettres, et lancé ce sort de lévitation, et fait venir ce cognard après moi… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Harry Potter pleure ? »

Harry sursauta à la voix familière. Debout devant le feu, en train de faire bouger les bûches avec un tisonnier, se tenait Dobby. Sauf que ce n'était pas Dobby, car Dobby n'était pas blanc, vaporeux et transparent. Du moins, pas autrefois.

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes. « Dobby ! Que fais-tu ici ? Les elfes de maison peuvent devenir des fantômes ? »

Dobby se retourna et acquiesça. « Oh oui. Les elfes de maison ont tendance à avoir l'impression que le ménage n'est jamais totalement terminé, tu vois, Harry Potter. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant. « Je peu voir cela. Mais tu étais libre. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir. »

Il leva ses grands yeux argentés vers Harry. « Il y a en fait un travail que Dobby n'a pas fini. Mais ce n'est pas du ménage, Harry Potter. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres habits fantomatiques, son pantalon court pendant et sa chemise trop grande rappelaient à Harry quand il devait porter les vieux habits de Dudley. « Dobby avait espéré que plus d'elfes aimeraient être libres, tu vois, Harry Potter. Mais les elfes n'ont pas demandé d'habits. » dit-il tristement. Harry se redressa sur son siège, serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Tu veux… Tu veux que je les libère, Dobby ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Dobby lui fit un énorme sourire fantomatique.

« Dobby aimerait beaucoup cela, Harry Potter. » dit-il doucement. Harry déglutit, une boule dans la gorge.

« Laisse-moi faire, Dobby, » dit-il, « je dois juste trouver le bon moment. Et j'aurai besoin d'avoir de nombreux habits prêts pour les elfes. Hermione, Ron et Ginny m'aideront avec cela… »

Les lèvres argentées de Dobby tremblèrent. « Oh, Harry Potter est trop bon pour Dobby. Dobby ne sait pas quoi dire… » bafouilla-t-il, essuyant des larmes fantômes avec le dos de ses mains.

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit à nouveau Harry. « Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

« Je sais, Harry Potter. Je sais… »

Il disparut aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, et Harry fixa le feu, sentant une résolution nouvelle monter en lui.

Il avait fait une promesse à Dobby et il comptait la tenir.

Le samedi de cette semaine, huit jours après ce qui était maintenant appelé la Bataille de Stonehenge, les Weasley tinrent un énorme rassemblement à Bout-du-Lard pour accueillir Nita dans la famille. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient reçu la permission d'accompagner Rogue et Maggie jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour la fête. A la fin du week-end, Nita répondait en fait au nom de 'Annie'. Et Harry entendit plus d'une personne appeler Maggie 'Peggy' et obtenir une réponse. Ils fêtèrent aussi les dix-sept ans à venir de Ginny, et bien que Harry eut aimé être seul avec elle, il était content de la voir avec les membres de sa famille et si heureuse. Mrs Weasley raconta à Harry, quand il lui demanda, qu'elle serait très contente de lui tricoter beaucoup de petits pulls s'il lui procurait la laine, bien qu'elle ne voit pas très bien à quoi ils pourraient servir.

C'était seulement le vingt-huit mars. L'anniversaire de Ginny n'était pas avant le mercredi suivant. Dumbledore avait dit à Harry et Hermione qu'à la lumière des nombreux mangemorts qui avaient été appréhendés, il avait décidé d'autoriser avec beaucoup de précautions quelques élèves à aller à Pré-au-Lard le samedi suivant. Des permissions seraient accordées aux élèves majeurs seulement, et il aurait de droit de poser son veto pour tout élève dont il aurait le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas y aller, quelle que soit la raison. Ginny passerait de justesse la barrière de l'âge, mais le voyage lui permettrait à elle et à Harry d'avoir une autre fête d'anniversaire pour elle aux Trois Balais, avec Hermione et Ron.

Malheureusement, le préfet et la préfète en chef ne furent pas autorisés à parler à quiconque du week-end à Pré-au-Lard qui arrivait, et ils étaient à la limite d'exploser toute la semaine à cause de cela. Ginny et Ron pensaient qu'ils étaient un petit peu fous parfois, et ils ne leur cachèrent pas. Même parmi les professeurs, seuls les responsables de maison étaient conscients du plan de Dumbledore. Dumbledore ne voulait pas prendre de risque, et il ne voulait pas non plus que des élèves n'étant pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école aillent à Bout-du-Lard.

La reddition des mangemorts impliqués dans l'attaque de Stonehenge en avait conduit d'autres qui n'avaient rien à voir avec cela à se livrer. Il semblait que les forces de Voldemort s'amaigrissaient de jour en jour. De plus, il n'avait plus de dragons ni de détraqueurs, sans parler de Lucius Malfoy et Ludo Verpey, dont le rôle dans la Bataille de Stonehenge était encore quelque peu mystérieux pour tout le monde. Rodney Jeffries et Petunia Dursley étaient encore à Ste Mangouste (il s'était avéré que leurs âmes étaient intactes, mais ils ne parlaient toujours pas). Même si Harry se sentait raisonnablement satisfait de l'évolution des choses, il restait encore de grandes questions en suspend.

Par précaution, le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent au village en utilisant le tunnel sous la statue de la sorcière bossue, émergeant sous la confiserie Honeydukes. C'était l'idée de Hermione de ne pas aller au village en plein air. Harry et Ron l'avaient contestée, mais Hermione avait dit qu'elle leur donnerait à tous les deux une retenue et les empêcheraient de venir s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Quand ils atteignirent les Trois Balais, ils découvrirent que Maggie et Rogue avaient été bien occupés pendant le court laps de temps où ils avaient été là, pendant qu'ils avaient progressé dans le tunnel poussiéreux. Le pub était décoré pour une fête d'anniversaire pour Ginny, qui était complètement stupéfaite.

« Mais on a déjà fêté mon anniversaire ! » s'exclama-t-elle, riant et prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Je sais, Ginny, mais tu n'avais pas vraiment dix-sept ans encore, mais maintenant, si. Et cette fois-ci, tes amis de l'écoles sont ici. Ou du moins, ceux qui sont plus vieux que toi. »

Même Draco Malfoy était là, lui tendant en silence un petit cadeau enveloppé dans du papier argenté. Elle le remercia, mais ne l'ouvrit pas, le plaçant sur la piles des autres cadeaux non ouverts. A un moment, parcourant du regard la pièce remplie d'activité avec intérêt et buvant une bièraubeurre, Ginny lui demanda. « Mais où est Mariah ? Son anniversaire était en Février. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vue. »

Les lèvres de Draco étaient très fines. « Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle vienne ici. »

Ginny s'étonna de cela un moment avant de dire « Oh, je vois. Parce que… »

« .. Parce que sa peau de selkie n'est pas réapparue, oui. Ni sa mère. » confirma-t-il avec gravité, avalant une goulée de sa flasque de quelque chose que Harry suspectait ne pas être de la bièraubeurre. Peu après qu'ils soient revenus de Stonehenge, Draco Malfoy avait eu l'autorisation d'assister aux funérailles de son père, et il avait été très affecté après cela. Son père était bel et bien mort à cause de sa chute. Harry n'avait pas révélé à Draco son propre rôle dans la mort de Lucius Malfoy, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'était techniquement pas à blâmer. Si Malfoy n'avait pas essayé de lui envoyer un maléfice…

Harry se détourna de Draco, incapable de croiser son regard. Il alla au bar pour prendre un paquet de chips à partager avec Ginny, mais quand il revint à leur table, elle n'était pas là.

« Où est… ? » commença-t-il à dire, mais soudain, les pensées de Maggie s'insinuèrent dans son esprit.

Elle a quitté le pub.

Harry la regarda, de l'autre côté de la table, où elle était assise confortablement avec Severus Rogue, buvant un peu de vin de groseille.

Pourquoi ? C'est sa fête.

Suis-là le long de High Street. Prends un air innocent. Essaye de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Le reste de la famille est au Terrier aujourd'hui.

Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, confus.

Arrête de faire cela.

Arrêter de faire quoi ?

De faire cette tête. Les gens vont comprendre ce que nous faisons. Fais simplement comme je t'ai dis.

Harry déglutit, avant de poser les chips. « Je vais juste… heu, je reviens vite. » dit-il faiblement, avançant rapidement vers la porte du pub avant que quiconque ne lui pose une question.

Quand il se retrouva sur le palier du pub, il parcourut du regard High Street, la voyant finalement debout devant une vitrine, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air franchement intéressée par ce qu'elle regardait. Il vit son regard se diriger brièvement du coin de l'œil vers lui avant de se tourner et de continuer à descendre les pavés. Il commença à la suivre à un pas égal, se demandant ce qui se passait, mais voulant la suivre n'importe où. Il l'aurait suivie au bout du monde.

Quand elle faisait un pas, il faisait un pas. Quand elle s'arrêtait pour regarder dans une autre vitrine, il faisait une pause pour s'arrêter à la vitrine la plus proche. A un moment, il réalisa qu'il regardait en fait dans le salon d'une vieille sorcière qui avait soulevé sa robe pour ajuster ses bas, et elle le foudroya du regard, fermant les rideaux d'un geste de la main. Il battit coupablement en retraite, se tournant et voyant que Ginny avait commencé à descendre l'allée menant à Bout-du-Lard. Maintenant, elle se retourna et croisa son regard, ne disant rien, ne faisant même pas un geste, mais l'accueillant avec ses yeux. Il continua d'avancer, continuant de regarder dans ces grands yeux sombres qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus…

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à dis pas, elle se retourna négligemment et avança vers la porte. Elle chuchota un mot de passe et puis ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée en chêne, faisant une pause pour l'attendre. Quand il fut sur le palier, elle s'avança finalement dans le hall d'entrée. Il referma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Elle avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers, et il suivit, regardant le balancement de ses hanches devant lui, se sentant de plus en plus excité par ces mouvements volontaires et sa détermination. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre qui avait été la sienne dans son autre vie, il la suivit dedans et referma la porte.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et fit courir sa main le long du bras du Ginny, hésitant, puis sur son épaule et jusqu'à son cou. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre très fort. Et le sien allait à cent à l'heure. Il n'était pas exactement calme et serein. Il avait l'impression de devoir se rappeler de respirer. Il l'attira lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, et elle fut immédiatement prête, sans hésitation, sans plus de question, bien qu'il puisse la sentir trembler de nervosité. Elle fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à l'ourlet de la chemise de Harry, et le premier contact qu'ils firent sur sa peau sur son estomac le surprit et le fit tressaillir. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser profondément tandis qu'elle passait ses mains habiles sur son torse, et il gémit dans sa bouche comme elle rentrait de plus en plus en contact avec sa peau nue, et puis s'attardait sur ses tétons. Les deux se séparèrent brièvement pour qu'elle puisse lui passer la chemise au-dessus de la tête, puis elle rattacha ses lèvres au cou de Harry, comme si elle voulait boire sa vie. Elle commençait à se détendre, et il haleta à la combinaison de sa bouche de ses mains. Quand il alla déboutonner le chemisier de Ginny, elle l'aida, déboutonnant tous les boutons qu'il ne défaisait pas.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce travail d'équipe pour lui enlever les habits le libéra complètement. Il la prit à nouveau contre elle, enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux, prenant sa lèvre du bas entre ses dents, faisant doucement courir sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, puis jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Elle tremblait dans ses bras quand il fit cela, puis elle trembla encore plus quand il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou, et plus loin…

Elle s'écarta à nouveau de lui un instant, pour enlever sa jupe, comme si elle l'ennuyait, et pour l'aider à enlever son pantalon. Mais ensuite elle revint, et quand il amena ses lèvres à nouveau contre son cou et la tint contre lui en mettant ses main autour de sa taille, elle lui passa les mains sur ses épaules et ses bras, son torse et son dos, encore et encore, les caresses frénétiques, et pourtant ciblées, semblaient calculées pour le rendre fou. Il fit encore descendre ses mains, enveloppant tendrement son derrière, la tirant contre lui, et elle poussa un soupir d'aise, et essaya encore de se rapprocher, ce qui le fit haleter. Est-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle venait de faire ? se demanda-t-il. Mais ensuite, il regarda son visage, son beau visage malicieux, et de son expression coquine, il sut qu'elle savait, que c'était délibéré, et comme elle l'attira encore contre elle, le recevant dans le creux accueillant de son ventre, il voulut l'embrasser à lui couper le souffle à la fois pour la punir et la récompenser…

A la place, elle s'écarta une nouvelle fois de lui et se dirigea vers le lit, lui tendant la main, et il la prit, la suivant. Il se souvenait l'avoir vue dans le donjon de potions pendant sa cinquième année, après qu'il ait pensé que Malfoy l'avait agressé (et maintenant, il savait qu'il l'avait fait, dans une certaine mesure). Il se souvenait l'avoir portée jusque chez Madame Pomfresh après cela, son cœur soufrant pour elle. Elle avait l'air tellement différente maintenant, tellement confiante en elle comme elle se tenait à côté du lit. Ne détournant pas ses yeux de lui, elle enleva son soutien-gorge. Il se baissa et lui enleva son dernier habit, tirant l'élastique le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur délibérée, et puis elle fit de même pour lui.( Il dut encore se souvenir de respirer quand elle hésita un instant avant de se relever). Ils se tinrent face à face, très proche, sans se toucher, sans plus de barrière entre eux, plus d'obstacle. Harry ne put plus se retenir, et au même moment où elle se jeta sur lui, il la prit contre son corps, et maintenant, ils s'embrassaient avec plus de passion qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé, ne se retenant pas, sans plus de timidité, ni de nervosité ou d'arrière pensée..

Leurs mains et leurs bouches n'avaient plus de territoire interdit. Harry sourit quand elle pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement, et il poussa presque un cri de surprise quand elle le toucha d'une main hésitante et tremblante. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle ferait cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais quelques instants plus tard, comme elle gagnait en assurance et bougeait sa main, lui faisant tourner la tête, il était très, très content qu'elle l'ait fait…

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, qui devint rapidement un champ de bataille à cause de leurs roulades. Chaque centimètre carré de peau devait être exploré, à ce qu'il semblait, par des baisers et des caresses, les lèvres, les langues, les doigts. A la longue, Harry la fit s'allonger sur le dos, et il partit de ses orteils et commença à remonter le long de ses jambes, traçant ses mollets avec sa langue, s'attardant sur ses genoux avec ses dents. Elle se tenait appuyée sur ses coudes pour le regarder au début, mais comme il remontait, elle se laissa tomber et arqua son dos, répétant son nom en une litanie qu'il n'aurait jamais voulut entendre finir. Finalement, réduite à des soupirs et à des gémissements, Harry la sentit frissonner, et il craignit qu'elle ait froid. Mais ensuite, tout son corps se tendit et elle poussa un cri guttural qui anéanti presque toutes ses tentatives de self-contrôle.

Il remonta vers son visage, laissant une traînée de baiser sur tout son corps en chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement sa bouche et en prenne une fois de plus possession… Seulement pour découvrir qu'il était celui possédé. Il lui chuchota ses sentiments au creux de l'oreille, et elle lui chuchota les siens, et ils étaient les mêmes, ils auraient pu venir du même cœur et du même esprit. Il eut mal au cœur en pensant au temps qu'ils avaient attendu cela, et il l'embrassa encore et encore, pour rattraper ce temps perdu. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais en faire assez pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Elle accepta ses baisers et, séparant brièvement leurs lèvres, lui chuchota à l'oreille « Maintenant. », lui envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps.

Et puis ce fut comme s'ils avaient toujours été un même corps, comme si cela était la norme, et que la séparation passée avait été l'aberration, car comment voudrait-il jamais être séparé d'elle quand être un avec elle était une telle merveille ? C'était comme s'ils respiraient avec des poumons partagés, comme si son cœur pompait le sang pour le corps de Ginny, comme si le larynx de cette dernière criait ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, comme il avait sa bouche refermée sur son cou…

Ils bougèrent à l'unissant, en concorde, comme s'ils suivaient une chorégraphie qui avait été programmé dans leur être depuis le jour de leur naissance. Et quand ils commencèrent à redescendre des sommets de leur passion, ils étaient encore un, et Harry sur que se serait une déchirure d'être une personne séparée, à nouveau à part, de devoir utiliser ses propres poumons au lieu de ceux de Ginny, de voir avec ses propres yeux et d'entendre avec ses propres oreilles. Ils restèrent tous deux allongés sur leur côté, passant rêveusement leurs doigts le long d'un bras, d'une jambe, d'une épaule et de la splendide courbe d'un sein… Un sentiment de plénitude remplissait Harry, et il sut que se séparer d'elle était simplement une formalité physique qui déniait la vérité de connection. Il s'allongea sur le dos, et elle s'étira sur lui, languide comme un chat, ses cheveux roux coulant dans son dos. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, l'envoyant brièvement aux cieux quand elle fit descendre ses doigts sur son corps…

Il lui sourit. Non, pensa-t-il. C'était un sourire avec un grand S. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir un simple sourire. C'était Ginny, finalement,. Ginny dans ses bras, et couvrant son corps avec le sien, puis les deux se recombinèrent à nouveau avec une ardeur renouvelée, avec tout l'enthousiasme de leur première fois. Juste quand il pensait qu'elle devait avoir sapé sa dernière once de force, elle l'embrassa encore et il sentit encore un jaillissement d'énergie monter en lui d'une source intérieure à laquelle il n'avait pas encore puisé…

A la longue, ils s'habillèrent et allèrent s'asseoir ensemble au siège de la fenêtre. Les habits semblaient incidentels maintenant. Ils se touchaient librement à travers les couches de tissu, ou restaient simplement assis en posant leurs mains à des endroits qu'ils n'auraient pas rêvé de toucher avant, étant simplement ensemble, et plus heureux qu'ils ne se souvenaient jamais l'avoir été.

Il appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux et regarda dans High Street.. Leur unité apparaîtrait sans doute quand ils reviendraient, selon lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait jamais supporter d'être séparé d'elle plus de quelques minutes. Il la regarda encore avec le sentiment qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. Il l'imaginait en train de vieillir, mettant des cheveux gris et des rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche, et il sut qu'elle serait plus belle que jamais, et que cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils n'aient pas toujours dix-sept ans, parce que le meilleur était encore à venir…

« Depuis combien de temps avais-tu prévu cela ? » lui demanda-t-il, lui caressant distraitement le bras.

Elle eut l'air pensive. « Depuis environ… Deux minutes avant que je ne quitte le pub. Pendant que tu étais au bar, Maggie m'a demandé ce que je voulais vraiment pour mon anniversaire, et le professeur Rogue était assis là, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire cela, tu vois ? » dit-elle en rougissant. « Alors Maggie me l'a demandé sans parler à la place, et j'ai admis que j'avais espéré passé un peu de temps seule avec toi. Alors elle m'a dit que Bout-du-Lard était vide, et m'a recommandé d'y aller. Vas-y, m'a-t-elle dit. Elle a dit qu'elle allait t'envoyer après moi. »

« Et le reste, c'est de l'histoire… » fit-il en souriant, la serrant contre lui.

Elle le serra aussi et embrassa cou, puis s'installa contre lui, regardant par la fenêtre avec un regard satisfait. Cependant, un instant plus tard, elle se raidit et eut l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il. Elle montra la direction du village, ses yeux très larges et son visage livide.

Draco Malfoy était sur le chemin, les foudroyant tous deux du regard, l'air plus furieux et meurtrier que personne que Harry ait jamais vu. Harry eut l'impression que son esprit finissait d'hiberner.

« Debout, Ginny. » dit-il avec urgence, et elle se fit sans poser de question. Harry resta où il était pendant que Ginny allait se mettre près du lit, et que Malfoy se rapprochait de plus en plus de la maison. Harry le regarder remonter l'allée vers la porte. Harry se leva finalement et se tourna vers Ginny.

« Je vais descendre lui parler. Attends ici. »

Elle sembla avoir récupéré de son choc initial. « Non, Harry. Je viens avec toi. Il doit faire face à ceci, à nous. Cela peut sembler cruel, mais… Il doit entendre de moi que les choses sont ainsi. Il devait savoir que cela finirait par arriver. Et même si il a Mariah, bien… Il sera en colère. Je veux dire.. Je n'ai jamais… avec lui… »

Harry regarda le visage pâle et pointu, déglutissant, sachant que cela allait mal se passer, pire que lorsqu'il les avait découvert dans la cabane de Hagrid. « Non, Ginny. Il n'est pas en colère. Il est livide. Il pense encore qu'il te possède, même après tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait le droit de l'être, mais il va se sentir complètement violé par le fait que nous soyons ensemble, autant que si nous avions fait cela alors que vous étiez encore ensemble. Tu comprends cela ? Tu te souviens de comment tu te sentais pour lui et Mariah ? Ou plus exactement pour moi et Mariah ? Tu es prête à faire face à un Draco Malfoy qui se sent ainsi ? Tu reste ici. » dit-il avec finalité, se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle courut pour l'intercepter, la mâchoire contractée avec entêtement. « Je ne reste pas ici. Il n'a pas le droit de me juger. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et il sait que même quand nous l'étions, je le faisait seulement pour te protéger, et que je t'ai toujours aimé. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions à ce sujet, Harry, et pas simplement parce que j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant. » l'informa-t-elle, ses poings sur ses hanches. « J'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu te confronter à lui avec moi. Je l'ai vu dans des situation où il était très vulnérable, Harry, et je n'ai pas peur de Draco Malfoy. »

Il déglutit, revoyant dans sa tête le regard de Malfoy quand il descendait l'allée.

Bien, pensa-t-il, cela en fait au moins un de nous deux

xxxxx


	52. Chap 27

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-sept

Confessionnal

Un espace fermé était requis pour servir d'alternative à la confession habituelle où le pénitent avait la possibilité de parler à un prêtre face à face ou en secret, derrière un panneau. Un mur a été construit pour fermer une nef existante, qui abritait un petit confessionnal. Le confessionnal a été démantelé et reconfiguré pour créer un panneau amovible, qui sert de lien entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle forme.

--The Renovation of the Chapels of St. Ignatius Church, San Francisco

Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée de Bout-du-Lard. Il s'était attendu à ce que Draco Malfoy soir sur le pallier, mais à la place, il était à mi-chemin sur l'allée, là où Harry l'avait vu quand il était en haut. Ginny ne sembla pas surprise par cela. Elle prit sa main après qu'il eut refermé la porte et opina du chef. Ils se dirigèrent vers Draco Malfoy, qui se comportait très bizarrement, ses mains poussant l'air comme s'il était solide.

Comme il se rapprochait, la réaction de défense instinctive de Harry, le sarcasme, remonta à la surface. « Tu penses à une nouvelle carrière, Malfoy ? C'est pas une mauvaise idée… Tu n'auras même pas besoin de te peindre le visage en blanc pour faire le mime, bien que le coup du coincé dans la boîte invisible commence à être un peu éculé, tu crois pas ? » Harry aurait souhaité que sa voix ne tremble pas, et il commença à avancer sa main vers la poche où il avait sa baguette.

Malfoy arrêta ce qu'il faisait et lança un regard noir à Harry. « Pour ton information, il semble y avoir une sorte de sort de bouclier qui m'empêche de m'approcher davantage de la maison. Pratique pour toi, hé ? Inquiet que je te frappe encore ? Où est le courage de Griffondor ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Et pour ton information » dit acidement Ginny, « Harry ne savait rien du sort de bouclier. Ce sont mes frères qui l'ont lancé, et ils en ont mis un autour de chez mes parents aussi. Tu ne penses pas que Percy, Fred et George feraient leur métier sans quelque sécurités ? De plus George doit penser à Angelina et à ses enfants. »

Malfoy croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser passer ? Je veux juste parler… Je ne veux faire de mal à personne… »

Ginny ricana. « C'est un mensonge. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es conscient du charme est que tu as l'intention de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de Bout-du-Lard. C'est pour cela que Harry n'a même pas su qu'il y avait ce sort. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne te laisse pas aller plus loin. »

« Ce n'est pas considéré comme 's'en prendre à quelqu'un' de faire ce qu'il t'a fait ? Mais bon, je suppose qu'il s'en est pris à toi de cette manière avant, alors cela importe peu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il en reniflant.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras.

« Bien, c'est évident que vous êtes discrètement venus ici pour baiser ! » cracha-t-il. « Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre de retourner au château ? Y a-t-il une pièce du château où vous ne l'ayez encore pas fait ? »

Ginny resta bouche bée. « Nous… Comment oses-tu… »

Malfoy lui lança un regard de mépris total. « Tout le sait pour vous deux, après le petit problème de la 'mise à pied' de Potter . L'aile des professeurs ! Bon Dieu, tu ne manques pas de culot, Potter. Tu penses que tu peux t'en tirer en toutes circonstances, pas vrai ? Bien sûr, c'était aussi évident que Rogue t'a suspendu simplement pour le spectacle, pour te faire quitter le château. Pour t'éloigner de moi, et peut-être aussi de Mariah. Nous devons protéger notre précieux Harry Potter à tout prix, après tout. Rien ne doit arriver à notre Harry. » dit-il sur un ton chantant ennuyeux.

Harry regardait Malfoy la bouche ouverte. « Q…Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il, incapable de formuler à quel point certaines des accusations de Malfoy étaient décalées. Le problème était qu'elles ne l'étaient pas toutes. Spécialement celle sur le faire sortir du château pour le protéger.

Ginny avait cependant trouver un moyen de formuler son indignation. « Pour ton information, cet après-midi a été la première fois où… » Elle s'arrêta soudain, réalisant ce qu'elle disait, virant au rouge vif et détournant le regard de lui. Malfoy éclata de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que tu me dis que cela lui a pris si longtemps ? C'est trop drôle. Et quand je pense que moi, et tout le monde à l'école, ajouterais-je, » aimant clairement la manière dont Ginny rougissait de plus en plus « pensions que vous vous cachiez constamment pour baiser comme des bêtes. Bien, miss Weasley, cela vous apprendra à jeter un Serpentard. Au moins votre sœur peut sans doute bien se faire prendre régulièrement, avec Rogue. Je pourrais toujours bien vouloir te donner une chance, en ignorant que tu as été polluée par ça. » dit-il en montrant Harry de la main, et en prenant un air dégoûté. « Il doit bien exister un sort pour enlever son odeur de toi… »

Harry commença à s'avancer vers lui, mais Ginny le retint, lui chuchotant « Non. Cela romprait le charme. »

« Oh, j'ai de la chance que Ginny soit là pour me protéger de toi, Potty. » fit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. « Qu'aurais-je fait si elle n'y était pas ? » Il fit une tête tragique, qui se transforma brusquement en un sourire mauvais. « J'aurais fais disparaître ton caleçon, tiens. Branleur. » lui lança-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Harry déglutit, voulant lancer un maléfice à Malfoy plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le faire à quiconque, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux de légèrement dérangeant, quelque chose qui rendait ses provocation un peu moins sincères. Il cachait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu réellement suivi ici, Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda-t-il doucement, scrutant très soigneusement le visage de son opposant, au cas où il trahirait quelque chose.

Là, un éclair terrifié dans les yeux, disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Tu ne sauras jamais, Tête Fendue. Pourquoi devrais-je… » Il s'arrêta net, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Harry saisit cette opportunité.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu quoi ? Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu devrais te soucier de ce que Ginny et moi faisons quand nous sommes seuls ensemble. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Mariah… C'est elle qui a besoin de toi en ce moment. »

« Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que m'inquiéter pour Mariah ! » cria-t-il soudain. « Pourquoi penses-tu… » Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. « Peu importe. » dit-il rapidement. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu te souciais de quelqu'un d'autre que toi de toutes façons… »

Harry pinça ses lèvres et s'avança vers Malfoy, prenant le risque de passer le bouclier du sortilège. « Mais c'est le cas. Pour toi. Et… » Il regarda Draco Malfoy, qui avait soudain l'air très jeune et effrayé, « Et nous nous faisons aussi du souci pour toi. Je doute que tu veuilles que Voldemort utilise le sort d'Obéissance sur toi, pas plus que l'un d'entre nous veut qu'il utilise la peau de selkie de Mariah pour lui faire faire des choses affreuses. » Malfoy ne lui répondit pas, mais il avait une expression sceptique. Il lança un regard défiant à Harry, qui lui secoua tête. « Tu sais que nous avons plus en commun que ce que tu penses. » Il sourit. « J'ai appris une paire de choses sur les fondateurs quand j'étais en retenue. La mère de Sirius connaît beaucoup de choses que même Hermione ne pourrait pas trouver dans la section Interdite de la bibliothèque de l'école. Selon Mrs Black, je descends de l'une des filles de Griffondor. Savais-tu que nous, toi et moi, avons tous les deux du sang Malfoy et Griffondor ? »

Draco Malfoy recula et fit la tête à Harry. « Est-ce que Granger et Bell savent que baiser te rends dingue et ont oublié de nous le dire ? »

Harry rit, lui expliquant que le fils illégitime de Godric Griffondor portait le nom de sa mère, Malfoy, et que les filles qu'il avait eues avec sa femme étaient aussi pour moitié Malfoy, parce que c'était le nom de famille de son épouse. Draco Malfoy avait l'air de vouloir vomir.

« Est-ce que tu me dis que je suis Griffondor en partie ? Tu penses que c'est un moyen de passer de mon bon côté ? »

Harry essaya de ne pas rire à son expression. « Et je suis Malfoy en partie. Bien, si l'on revient à un millier d'années plus tôt. Et les frères qui ont épousé Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'appelaient Weasley. Le fils de Serdaigle a épousé la demi-sœur du fils de Godric Griffondor, souviens-toi. Et elle était à moitié Malfoy. Alors, ils s'entendaient tous bien… »

Malfoy renifla. « Ils ne s'entendaient pas tous bien si tu parles de la fiancée de Serpentard baisant Griffondor, et de Serpentard lui lançant un maléfice. Pas exactement ce que j'appelle bien s'entendre. »

« Je veux dire, une fois que Serpentard était parti… »

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir. « Juste comme tu aimerais que je partes. Oh, tu aimerais cela, pas vrai, si je refusais simplement un ordre direct du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je tombais raide mort. Tu adorerais cela ! Comme ce serait pratique pour toi… »

« Non, je n'aimerais pas cela ! » dit Harry avec énervement, momentanément surpris de réaliser qu'il le pensait vraiment. Mais il était encore en colère que Malfoy soit si têtu. « Écoute, que tu aimes cela ou pas, j'ai vu ce dont tu étais capable dans mon autre vie, quelle sorte de personne tu pouvais être. Tu n'as pas à être comme cela ! Tu pourrais choisir d'être… »

« Tu n'as pas idée ce que c'est d'être à ma place ! » lui siffla Draco Malfoy, les dents serrées. « Ne me parle pas de choix ! Si j'avais le choix, tu penses que je… » Il eut l'air de s'être littéralement mordu la langue. Il se détourna de Harry, regardant ses mains qui tremblaient.

Harry eut une révélation soudaine. « Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ? » chuchota-t-il avec crainte. « Il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a donné un ordre. Quand était-ce ? Quand tu es allé à l'enterrement de ton père ? » Malfoy se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si Harry avait touché juste. « Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ? » lui demanda encore Harry, essayant très fort de ne pas prendre l'autre garçon par les épaules.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais cette dois, Harry vit vraiment ses dents se refermer sur sa langue, et le mordre fort, jusqu'au sang. Malfoy tomba à genoux et un filet de sang sortit de sa bouche, coulant le long de son menton. Toute l'hostilité de Harry disparut, et il se précipita vers lui, passant le bouclier, et tombant à genoux à côté de Malfoy, le regardant sans pouvoir rien faire. Ginny fut à son côté en un instant. « OK ! » dit Harry. « Tu ne peux pas nous le dire, j'ai saisi. Il t'a lancé un sort, ou cela fait partie du sort d'Obéissance… Il aurait pu t'ordonner de ne pas le dire, et tu as accepté, alors même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas… »

Harry se sentit très mal, se souvenant à quel point cela avait été frustrant quand il avait accepté de suivre Jedusor, comment cela avait été énervant quand ses pieds avaient semblé bouger de leur propre fait, et comment cela avait été encore pire quand il n'avait pas pu toucher Jedusor, peu importe comment il essayait.

« Est-ce pourquoi tu nous as suivi ? Tu venais nous chercher… Pour t'aider ? » lui chuchota maintenant Harry. Malfoy avait encore ses yeux grand ouverts. Il avait presque l'air de vouloir acquiescer, mais il semblait incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour répondre par l'affirmative. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, il grognait encore de douleur comme ses dents se refermaient sur sa langue une fois de plus, et Ginny passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, son visage livide de crainte.

« Nous devons t'amener à Rogue. » dit rapidement Harry. « Il saura que faire. » Malfoy le laissa l'aider à se relever, mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas ensemble quand tous les deux poussèrent des cris de douleur et tombèrent encore à genoux. Ginny ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Elle les regarda tous les deux, Harry se tenant sa cicatrice, ayant l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux, et Draco Malfoy se tenant son avant bras gauche avec sa main droite, ayant l'air de souhaiter pouvoir s'arracher le bras pour se débarrasser de la douleur.

Harry dut fermer les yeux à cause de la douleur. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait enfoncé un coin dans sa tête pour la fendre en deux. Au milieu de sa douleur, cependant, quelques images commencèrent à devenir claires. Il pouvait voir Voldemort pressant sa baguette sur l'avant-bras d'un homme, rendant la Marque des Ténèbres d'un noir profond, convoquant ses serviteurs restants. Et puis Harry vit qui était l'homme à la Marque.

Queudver.

Il était sur un fauteuil, ligoté, immobile, son bras gauche posé sur l'accoudoir. La peau pâle et tendre de l'intérieur de l'avant-bras exposée vers le haut, montrant l'abominable tatouage, la Marque de sa servitude. Il avait un bâillon dans la bouche, et Harry pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur. Voldemort avait à nouveau fait de Queudver son serviteur, et il lui trouvait une fois encore une utilité.

Soudain, Draco se dégagea d'eux et Harry rouvrit ses yeux, luttant pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, tout en continuant à sentir la douleur extrême résonner dans sa tête. Draco se leva et sortit sa baguette. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, il transplana avec un pop ! Harry s'effondra contre Ginny, sa tête encore douloureuse. Quand il ferma les yeux, il ne put plus voir Draco Malfoy cependant. Il n'était pas avec Voldemort. C'était quelque chose au moins. La question était… Où était-il parti ?

Soudain, la douleur dans sa tête diminua, et il prit de grandes inspirations, se sentant épuisé. Il regarda les grands yeux sombres et inquiets de Ginny. « Rogue. » Il prit sa main et il commença à courir vers les Trois Balais. Ginny peina à le suivre.

« Mais Draco est parti ! Comment saura-t-il… »

« Il a aussi la Marque ! » lui rappela Harry comme il courait. « Il saura où se trouve Voldemort ! »

Ginny referma sa bouche quand elle entendit cela, et accéléra, tenant maintenant la distance avec lui. Quand ils atteignirent le pub, c'était comme s'ils avançaient à contre courant tellement il y avait de monde qui sortait. Quand ils réussirent finalement à se glisser dedans, ils trouvèrent Rogue sur le sol à côté de la table où il avait été assis. Sa tête était sur les cuisses de Maggie, et il se tenait l'avant-bras gauche à travers sa robe, qu'il n'avait pas remontée, afin que sa marque soit cachée. Son visage était couvert de sueur et il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Harry supposa que, comme Draco Malfoy, il avait hurlé quand sa Marque des Ténèbres avait été activée par Voldemort, et que c'était pour cela que les clients avaient filé. Harry s'accroupit auprès de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Il se souvint maintenant à quel point c'était douloureux d'avoir la Marque et d'être invoqué par Voldemort, et il haït penser à ce Rogue vivait en ce moment. Mais… Parce que Rogue avait encore la Marque, ils pourraient peut-être trouver Voldemort.

Il s'assura de parler à voix basse, parce qu'il restait encore des gens dans le pub, qui s'était écartés par crainte. « Malfoy l'a senti aussi, et il a transplané ! » lui chuchota h avec urgence. « Vous savez où Voldemort est, où il veut que les mangemorts aillent ? »

Severus Rogue déglutit et leva ses yeux remplis de douleur vers Harry acquiesçant gravement.

« Little Hangleton. »

Harry referma la bouche. Bien sûr. Il acquiesça, puis dit « Est-ce que vous avez souvent senti cela ? Est-ce qu'il a souvent convoqué les Mangemorts ? Pour quelque raison, a cicatrice n'a pas fait mal… »

Rogue inspira et pressa encore sa main sur son avant-bras. Quand la douleur sembla diminuer, il dit laconiquement. « Non. C'est la première fois depuis des mois. Mais… Les rapports de renseignement ont dit que ses lieutenants géraient le plus gros du travail pour lui. Malfoy, et un autre. » Verpey, pensa Harry, revoyant encore son visage juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans les limbes. « Il semblait être… Inquiet pour quelque chose, et gardait ses distances par rapport à l'Angleterre… Je pense que depuis Stonehenge, il est revenu. »

« Il s'est peut-être inquiété que Dumbledore… Essaye encore d'utiliser sa cicatrice, pour l'atteindre. » chuchota Harry. Rogue acquiesça.

« Tu as probablement raison. »

Harry réalisa que, d'une certaine manière, ce que Dumbledore avait fait avait marché. Cela avait éloigné Voldemort par peur que Dumbledore le fasse encore. « Ce qui signifie qu'il était trop loin pour que je puisse ressentir quoique ce soit avec ma cicatrice quand il ressentait beaucoup d'émotions… »

Encore une fois, Rogue saisit son bras, et il commença à réciter une litanie des pires jurons que Harry avait jamais entendus, même s'il les disait dans sa barbe, très calme et déterminé. Harry fit une grimace, horrifié par la douleur qu'il savait que Rogue subissait.

« Ne s'arrête-t-il pas maintenant habituellement ? » chuchota Harry. Il se souvenait être tombé en chute libre dans le ciel, alors qu'il volait en griffon d'or dans son autre vie. Après un moment, la douleur extraordinaire avait cessé. Mais très brusquement, Harry n'eut pas besoin de Rogue pour lui répondre… Il savait.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de crier et de se tenir la cicatrice. Il s'effondra contre le pied de la table et ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur, voyant à nouveau Voldemort et Queudver ligoté. D'autres étaient arrivés pendant ce temps. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une très grande salle à manger avec des moulures élaborées dont la peinture pelait en bandes s'enroulant sur elles-même. Un énorme manteau surmontait un foyer froid. Il y avait déjà tant de mangemorts, pour Harry. Pourquoi les convoquait-il encore ?

Mais un instant plus tard, il découvrit pourquoi. Il attendait encore un mangemort particulier.

Draco Malfoy.

Quand il entra, Harry le remarqua tout de suite. Malfoy essaya de se cacher derrière la foule, près de la porte, mais Voldemort le vit immédiatement. La foule nerveuse s'écarta, exposant Malfoy et permettant à Voldemort de traverser la pièce en l'observant critiquement.

« Alors, » fit lentement la voix étrangement haut perchée « nous avons décidé de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Malfoy acquiesça, tremblant visiblement. « Je… Je savais que vous tiendriez parole, mon Seigneur. Vous aviez dit que vous le feriez… »

« Tu pensais négocier avec moi ? » dit soudain le sorcier aux yeux rouges, le coupant. Draco Malfoy se figea. Ses lèvres bougèrent en silence, comme s'il essayait de formuler une réponse, mais un instant plus tard, Voldemort éclatait de ce rire aigu et cruel. « Bien sûr que je tiens ma parole, pour un mangemort loyal. Comme l'était ton père, à la fin. Bien que je peine à comprendre ce que tu vois dans cette fille pour faire de tels efforts pour la protéger… Elle vient d'un mauvais sang. Tu le sais. » cracha-t-il presque.

« Elle est… Elle est de sang pur. S'il-vous-plaît, mon Seigneur… » chuchota Draco. Quelque chose comme un sourire fendit le visage cruel de Voldemort en deux.

« La voici. » Harry reconnut MacNair, le bourreau du ministère. Il amena un paquet informa enveloppé dans du papier kraft avec une ficelle. Avec un air suspicieux, MacNair tendit le paquet à Draco, qui sembla très soulagé de l'avoir.

« Mais ! » s'écria soudain Voldemort, sa voix coupant l'air comme une machette. « Ceci est à toi. C'est ta propriété. Je t'ordonne de ne pas la donner. » il regarda significativement Draco Malfoy, qui déglutit et acquiesça.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Je ne la donnerai pas. Elle est à moi. »

Un des coins de la bouche de Voldemort remonta en un sinistre demi-sourire. « Comme tu es à moi, Enfant de la Lune. »

Dans le fauteuil, Queudver ligoté se tortilla soudain, secouant la tête et fixant Draco avec des yeux affolés. Il était bâillonné, alors il ne pouvait pas parler, mais des grognements aigus essayaient de passer la bâillon. Voldemort pointa simplement sa baguette vers lui et il tomba inconscient. Il semblait à Harry qu'il respirait encore, mais c'était difficile à dire. Draco Malfoy se mordait la lèvre et regardait nerveusement Peter Pettigrew.

« Oui, mon Seigneur, » dit-il à Voldemort, tremblant encore légèrement. « Je suis à vous. »

« Aaah! »

Le cri de Harry lui fit mal à la gorge. Il regarda le plafond des Trois Balais. Pour quelque raison, il était allongé sur le sol, et il était trempe et avait très froid. Hermione et Ron se tenaient au-dessus de lui avec des carafes. De toute évidence, ils lui avaient lancé de l'eau glacée dessus. Harry enleva ses lunettes et vit qu'elle avaient besoin d'un nouveau sort d'Impervius.

« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec colère, se passant la main sur le visage et clignant des yeux pour évacuer l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'était pour quoi ? » lui demanda Hermione, incrédule. « Tu criais sans discontinuer en te tenant la cicatrice… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « C'est vrai ? » cela expliquait la douleur dans sa gorge. Il se toucha la cicatrice en hésitant. Elle était chaude et sensible. « J'ai vu… J'ai vu Malfoy. Avec Voldemort et les mangemorts. MacNair lui a donné quelque chose et Voldemort a dit que Malfoy était sien et Malfoy a acquiescé. » dit-il très rapidement, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

Soudain, Ginny apparut en provenance du bar, portant une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Elle s'arrêta net, fixant Harry, trempé, encore sur le sol à côté de Rogue, dont le bras semblait avoir cessé de lui faire mal. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron et Hermione.

« Il avait besoin de plus que de la bièraubeurre, Ginny. » dit penaudement Hermione.

« Ouais. » approuva Ron, lançant à Harry un regard quelque peu hostile. « En plus… Considérant ce que je sais sur ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, c'était très satisfaisant. » ajouta-t-il, l'air assez content de lui, ses narines dilatées.

« Ron ! » dit Maggie avec colère, comme si elle avait des années de pratique dans son rôle de grande sœur, et pas moins d'un an. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… »

« Et les tiennes ? Avoir à te mêler de leurs vies privées, je veux dire. » ajouta Ron.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! » les coupa soudain Rogue. Maggie lui lança un regard noir. Il l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry. « Tu l'as vu. » dit-il doucement. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui. Je… J'ai pu voir Malfoy ! Avec lui ! Il y est allé. Je… Je pense que j'ai du crié parce qu'il… Il a lancé le Cruciatus sur… Sur Queudver… »

« Il a Pettigrew ? » dit rapidement Rogue, un goutte de sueur perlant sur sa lèvre. Harry acquiesça.

« Je vais me lancer un sort de silence. Si Voldemort fait encore quelque chose avec colère, je pourrai peut-être en apprendre davantage. » dit Harry, commençant à diriger sa baguette contre sa gorge.

« Non, Harry, laisse-moi faire. » dit Hermione. « Je connais quelque chose qui t'évitera d'avoir mal à la gorge. Un sort de silence nous empêchera juste d'entendre tes cris. » Il acquiesça et la laissa lancer son sort. Il se remit sur une chaise et ils s'assirent autour de la table, Ginny lui tenant sa main serrée, son visage très pâle. Mais après quelques minutes, il sembla que plus rien ne serait communiqué à Harry par sa cicatrice. Il haussa les épaules et fit un signe de la tête à Hermione, montrant sa gorge, et elle lui enleva le sort.

« Je suppose que c'était avoir trop d'espoir. » dit-il. « Bien sûr, la seule fois où j'espère que ma cicatrice va me faire mal, afin de voir ce qui se passe, rien n'arrive… »

Ron avait l'air un peu embarrassé par sa réaction précédente. « Désolé, Harry. » Il regarda aussi penaudement sa sœur. « Et toi aussi, Ginny. Je suis… Désolé… D'avoir réagi de cette manière. » Il était très rouge, et Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre tellement il parlait doucement. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez pas dit de manière répétée que je devrais me préparer… »

Harry acquiesça, son bras autour de Ginny. « Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Ginny, Ron ? Et que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ? » Ginny regarda son frère avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir, et Ron acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, comme Hermione prenait sa main dans les siennes et lui faisait un gentil sourire. Maggie scrutait aussi attentivement Ron.

« Je sais, je sais. » admit-il finalement. Poussant un grand soupir, il dit « Je suppose que nous devrions mettre un terme à notre visite et aller dire à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé. Avec Malfoy. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. Rogue opina du chef et tous les six se levèrent pour partir. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas fait plus de quelques pas dans la rue qu'une douleur déchirante s'enfonçait à nouveau dans la tête de Harry. Voldemort n'avait pas fini…

Un homme dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage était au sol de la même pièce qu'il avait vue plus tôt, se tordant de douleur pendant que Voldemort avait sa baguette pointée sur lui. Harry pouvait voir l'éclair de lumière ambrée, et il se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à entendre les cris inhumains de la victime. Cela ne fit rien cependant, car Harry n'entendait pas vraiment l'homme agonisant par ses oreilles.

A la longue, Voldemort releva sa baguette et demanda à l'homme ruiné à ses pieds. « Dis-moi pourquoi je n'ai plus mes dragons ! Dis-moi pourquoi je n'ai plus mes détraqueurs ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as transplané ici au lieu de rester à Stonehenge pour te battre ! » Des postillons s'envolaient de sa bouche comme son ton se muait en un cri de colère, et de coin de l'œil, Harry était conscient que l'homme, n'étant plus sous le coup du maléfice, battait en retraite à quatre pattes, comme un crabe. Les mangemorts rassemblés se reculèrent, élargissant le cercle autour de lui, mais Harry se fixait sur Malfoy, qu'il avait repéré dans la foule, plus au centre de la colère de Voldemort.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il était plus sur le grill pour l'instant, Draco Malfoy s'avança. Il ne cilla pas face à l'inquiétant regard rouge de Voldemort.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » cracha-t-il avec impatience.

Draco Malfoy chuchota « Harry Potter. »

Le visage reptilien de Voldemort commença à se tordre follement. Un tic fit soudain cligner son œil droit de manière incontrôlable. « Quoi encore ? » pressa-t-il Malfoy, qui avait l'air d'avoir une confiance totale en ce qu'il faisait. Son père avait été dans le premier cercle de Voldemort, et il semblait prêt à prendre sa place maintenant.

« Je sais de bonne source que c'était Harry Potter qui a dit à Dumbledore comment se débarrasser des détraqueurs, et qu'il a aussi retourné les dragons, mon Seigneur. » dit-il, sa voix claire et froide, l'air assez content de dire cela à Voldemort. « Il leur a parlé. »

Voldemort fixa Malfoy et s'avança vers lui, ses traits déjà inhumains tordus dans une expression de totale confusion. « Il leur a parlé ? » en se dirigeant vers Malfoy, il se trouva qu'il marchât sur le mangemort qu'il venait de torturer. Quand l'homme émit un cri étrangement haut perché, Voldemort se retourna et pointa encore sa baguette sur lui, prononçant une fois encore l'incantation redoutée, avec un détachement glaçant.

Le hurlement de Harry sembla (au moins pour lui) continuer une éternité. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et les cligna en regardant les cinq personnes accroupies autour de lui.

« Qu'était-ce ? » demanda Rogue dans un souffle, ses yeux sombres anxieux.

« Malfoy. » croassa Harry, à peine capable de parler. « Il… Il dit à Voldemort que tout est de ma faute. La perte des dragons, et celle des détraqueurs aussi. Il… Il ne semble pas être mangemort très à contre-cœur ces temps-ci. » ajouta Harry, essayant de se débarrasser à jamais des souvenirs du Draco Malfoy de son autre vie. Le garçon qui s'était mordu la langue en essayant de leur dire ce qui se passait, aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas exister.

Ron devint rouge de furie. « Ce petit bâtard de furet. Quand je vais y mettre la main dessus… »

« Concentrons-nous pour retourner au château pour le moment, Mr Weasley. » dit sévèrement Rogue, aidant Harry à se remettre debout. « Le directeur doit être mis au courant de tout cela. »

Ron referma la bouche. A travers ses lèvres serrées, il réussit à extirper ces simples mots « Oui, sir. ». il lança un regard irrité à sa grande sœur, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander comment elle avait accepté d'épouser Rogue, mais il retint sa langue.

Le retour de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard n'avait jamais semblé durer plus longtemps. Cela démangeait Harry de se changer en griffon et de voler, en prenant Ginny sur son dos, mais il se força à marcher. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retransformer en plein air. La colère de Voldemort pourrait passer par sa cicatrice à n'importe quel moment, et si Ginny était sur son dos, elle serait aussi en danger. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, marchant à son côté. Il lui fit juste un petit sourire et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens.

« Pense simplement à … plus tôt. » dit-elle doucement. Il savait qu'elle essayait d'aider, mais il secoua la tête.

« J'aimerais pouvoir, mais… Non. » fut tout ce qu'il dit. La perfection de l'après-midi avait volé en éclat quand ils avaient vu Draco Malfoy en dehors de Bout-du-Lard, et tout était parti en vrille après cela. Il pouvait se contenter de penser à leur première fois ensemble, mais cela serait égoïste et contre-productif. Ils avaient à s'inquiéter d'autres choses maintenant.

Comme Draco Malfoy prenant la place de son père auprès de Voldemort.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement le château, Harry se traîna dans sur les marches de pierres, ayant l'impression de ne plus avoir de forces, et attendant que Ron ouvre la lourde porte. Rusard attendait dans le hall d'entrée, un parchemin à la main. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois, tenant sur les jambes de derrière, ronflant bruyamment, ses pieds sur la porte d'un placard (le même placard, se souvint Harry, où lui et Ron avaient rentré Crabbe et Goyle drogués quand ils les avaient incarné en utilisant le polynectar). Quand Ron referma la lourde porte, Rusard se réveilla en sursaut et sa chaise s'abattit sur les dalles de pierre.

« Que… Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous à déjà rentrer de Pré-au-Lard ? » il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. « Vous pensiez commettre quelques méfaits dans le château, et essayer de dire que vous étiez au village comme alibi, n'est-ce pas ? Bien… Ho, hem, bonjour, professeur Rogue. » dit-il penaudement, se mettant debout, trafiquant son parchemin entre ses doigts, venant juste de noter le maître de potions debout derrière Ron (ils avaient à peu près la même taille). Le changement de ton de condescendant à servile fut si soudain que Harry se demanda s'il avait reçu un coup de fouet. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait oublié de lisser sa houppette… Pas qu'il lui en reste encore une.

« Nous sommes rentrés pour affaires avec le directeur. Alors si vous vouliez bien marquer ces élèves comme étant rentrés, j'apprécierais. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » dit laconiquement Rogue. Rusard acquiesça, examinant de près son parchemin.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, professeur Rogue… » Harry se sentait irrité et nerveux en attendant que Rusard vérifie leurs noms. Mais au lieu de simplement les laisser passer, il regarda suspicieusement par-dessus le parchemin. « Étaient-ils tous au village avec vous et Miss Dougherty, professeur Rogue ? » demanda-t-il lentement, avec un craquement dans la voix qui fit se serrer l'estomac de Harry.

« Oui, oui. Dépêchez-vous donc ! » lui dit Rogue, sa voix s'élevant.

Rusard parcourut encore une fois la liste, puis leva les yeux vers Rogue, une espèce de sourire satisfait tordant le coin de ses fines lèvres amères. « Vous serez sans doute intéressé de savoir, professeur, qu'aucun d'eux n'a signalé sa sortie avant de quitter le château. Et qu'elle… » dit-il plus fort encore, pointant un doigt osseux sur Ginny, « n'avait même pas à partir pour le village ! » Il regarda Rogue avec de grands yeux coléreux, rappelant bizarrement à Harry ceux de sa propre chatte, Mrs Teigne, avec ses yeux comme des lampes.

Ginny resta bouche bée. « Bien sûr que je pouvais partir pour le village ! Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans ! »

Hermione s'avança maintenant, un peu blanche. D'une voix tremblante, elle dit « J'ai bien peur que ce soit en partie de notre faute, à Harry et à moi, Mr Rusard. En tant que préfet et préfète en chef, nous avons pris sur nous de prendre quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires, et nous avons quitté le château par un autre chemin. Nous ne voulions pas être vus en train de descendre au village en plein jour… Mais maintenant, nous devons vraiment aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Sûrement que tout cela pourra être élucidé plus tard… »

Mais il montra encore Ginny du doigt. « Cela ne l'excuse toujours pas d'avoir franchi les limites ! Seuls les élèves majeurs étaient sensés y aller, et elle n'est pas majeure ! »

« Si je le suis ! » disputa Ginny avec ardeur, s'avançant, pas effrayée. « Je vous ai dit… Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans. Il y a quelques jours. Quand cette liste a-t-elle été faite ? Elle n'est peut-être pas à jour… »

« Elle a été magiquement générée ce matin-même par le directeur en personne. Elle contient le nom de tous les élèves majeurs aujourd'hui ! » répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire de maniaque. « Maintenant, si je me souviens bien, professeur Rogue, ce bagage... » Ron s'avança avec colère et Harry se joignit à contrecœur à Hermione pour le retenir. « … avait déjà eu des problèmes pour s'être promené de nuit avec notre préfet en chef. » Il lança à Harry un bon regard noir. « Je crois que cette fois, pour être à nouveau en dehors des clous, la mise à pied est de rigueur ? » finit-il, haussant un sourcil et ayant l'air rempli d'espoir. Ginny resta bouche bée.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! J'ai dix-sept ans ! » cria Ginny, sa voix craquant. « Demandez à mes parents ! Ils enverront un certificat de naissance… »

« Mr Rusard, » dit Rogue d'une voix basse et dangereuse. « nous avons des affaires pressantes avec le directeur, et nous pourrons voir ce problème avec lui. Il a le Registre dans son bureau. Soyez assuré que si Miss Weasley n'avait pas l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, sa punition sera à l'échelle de sa faute. Cependant, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre sur des sujets si triviaux ! »

Les lèvres de Rusard étaient plus fines que Harry ne les avait jamais vues, mais il battit finalement en retraite et les laissa passer tous les six. Harry passa son bras sur les épaules de Ginny comme ils montaient les escaliers de marbre. Elle lança par-dessus son épaule un regard noir de colère à Rusard, tremblant encore de colère.

« Quelqu'un a du supprimer mon nom de la liste par enchantement, pour me jouer un tour ! » cracha-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas croire ce que les gens sont prêts à faire… »

« Si c'est du fait de Malfoy, » grogna Ron, « c'est encore autre chose dont il devra me répondre… »

« nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela ! » leur dit Harry à tous les deux comme ils atteignaient le couloir avec la gargouille gardant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. « Rogue a raison ! Nous avons des soucis plus important que ceci. »

Ginny baissa la tête comme Rogue donnait le mot de passe et que le mur s'ouvrait. « Oui, tu as raison, bien sûr. » chuchota-t-elle, l'air contrite. « Je suis désolée, Harry … »

Il opina du chef comme ils montaient sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Quand Rogue frappa à la porte du bureau de directeur, ils furent admis par un Dumbledore qui n'avait pas l'air le moins surpris. Harry ne put se contenir et commença immédiatement à parler.

« Nous sommes revenus parce que nous devons vous parler de Malfoy. Il est avec Voldemort. Il a été convoqué, par sa Marque des Ténèbres, et il est allé à Little Hangleton. Ils sont tous là ! Si les aurors et les opérationnels veulent l'avoir, tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est de… »

« Harry. » Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses demi-lunes, très calme. « Respire. Penses-tu un seul instant que je n'ai pas d'espions parmi les mangemorts ? Je suis conscient de la réunion, et j'attends un rapport après cela. Quant à envoyer quelqu'un pour appréhender Voldemort et ses partisans… Cela a été essayé. Malheureusement, Voldemort a rendu la maison incartable, alors c'est impossible pour quiconque n'a pas été convoqué par la Marque des Ténèbres de la trouver. Et bien que nous ayons des opérationnels qui ont reçu la Marque des Ténèbres pour aider à espionner, ils ont grandement surpassé en nombre par les mangemorts loyaux. Et se serait du suicide pour eux de s'en prendre à Voldemort et ses partisans sans un soutien significatif. Ils ont plus de valeur en tant qu'espion qu'en tant que corps. »

« B… Bien, » bégaya-t-il, « mais vous devriez savoir que Draco Malfoy est là. Et qu'il sert Voldemort de son plein gré. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Y a-t-il autre chose, Harry ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée. « Que voulez-vous dire, y a-t-il autre chose ? N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que Harry disait ? » couina-t-elle presque.

Dumbledore acquiesça, placidement. » Si, j'ai entendu. Pour ce qui est de Mr Malfoy se rendant auprès de Voldemort quand il est convoqué… Pensez-vous réellement que j'aurais permis un week-end à Pré-au-Lard si je n'avais pas eu une assez bonne idée d'où Voldemort et ses mangemorts seraient aujourd'hui ? Et pensez-vous que j'autoriserais Mr Malfoy, mais pas Miss Kirkner, à aller au village sans raison ? » Il haussa un sourcil. Elle resta à nouveau bouche bée.

« Alors… Alors vous aviez prévu qu'il aille voir Voldemort ? Et vous lui avez donné un moyen de la faire ? » dit Harry, incrédule. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que Malfoy espionne pour vous ? » le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa gorge. Peut-être que Draco faisait la bonne chose après tout. Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Hélas, Harry, je peux seulement espérer. J'ai pensé qu'il serait pour le mieux de faire confiance dans le jugement de Mr Malfoy et de lui permettre de faire ses propres choix. De plus, si on lui avait donné une potion ou placé sous Imperius, et questionné pour savoir s'il était dans mon camp… Bien, en gardant mes distances, il peut répondre assez sincèrement que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. J'ai foi en Mr Malfoy. Il a montré auparavant sa capacité à penser indépendamment, et à faire la bonne chose. Son père ne serait pas allé à Azkaban autrement. J'ai des opérationnels pour me reporter les événements de la journée concernant Mr Malfoy. Comme vous n'êtes pas dans les meilleurs termes en ce moment, je pense que vous devriez me laisser cela. » dit-il avec un ton de finalité.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être indigné. « Mais… Mais ma cicatrice me faisait mal, et je l'ai vu ! Il disait à Voldemort que tout était de ma faute. Les dragons et les détraqueurs. Je vous dis qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! » Il ne pouvait pas croire que Dumbledore était assis là, disant calmement à Harry de ne pas mettre son nez dans une affaire qui l'impliquait à ce point.

Dumbledore, à sa stupéfaction, acquiesça. « Tu as peut-être raison, Harry, tu as peut-être raison. Mais à ce point, je dois lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Je savais que tu étais en relative sûreté à Pré-au-Lard, avec les mangemorts à leur réunion à Little Hangleton, et avec le professeur Rogue à proximité. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne me souciais pas de ta sécurité… »

« Ce n'est pas ma foutue sécurité qui m'inquiète ! » dit faiblement Harry, incapable de comprendre comment Dumbledore pouvait être si calme. « C'est … Malfoy est un mangemort. Un mangemort de son plein gré. Quand il partira de cette réunion et reviendra au château, est-ce que vous me dites que vous allez le laisser aller et venir ici librement comme si rien n'allait pas ? »

Dumbledore se leva. Il avait maintenant l'air très sévère. « J'ai déjà dit que la situation est sous contrôle, Harry. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance… »

Harry ferma les yeux, secouant la tête. « Bien sûr que je vous fais confiance ! C'est juste que… »

« Alors fais-moi confiance ? » dit doucement Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus très durs, ne scintillant pas du tout comme il regardait Harry. Harry ne s'était jamais senti plus frustré de sa vie.

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur le directeur. » dit soudain Rogue, montrant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. « Je ne voulais pas remettre en question votre jugement en les amenant ici… »

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire. « C'est bon, Severus. Je comprends entièrement. Cependant, j'ai quelques lettres à écrire, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

« Mais, et pour mon anniversaire ? » dit Ginny, s'avançant.

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard gentil, mais perplexe. « Pardon, Miss Weasley ? » Ginny lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé quand ils étaient rentrés au château, et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, l'air assez mystifié. « Allons donc, c'est très étrange, vraiment très étrange. Vous n'étiez pas sur la liste, vous dites ? » Ginny acquiesça vigoureusement. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à une haute bibliothèque remplie d'énormes livres reliés de cuir, les étagères s'élevant dans les hauteurs sombres de la tour.

« Accio Registre ! » dit-il calmement, tenant sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Un très gros livre noir sembla tomber de l'une des étagères du dessus, et Harry était certain qu'il allait frapper le directeur sur le crâne et le tuer. Cependant, il arriva directement dans sa main noueuse tendue, et il l'apporta à son bureau, le posant par-dessus les parchemins qui se trouvaient déjà là. Sur sa couverture, il arborait un grand blason de Poudlard, l'or ressemblant vraiment à de l'or, et l'argent sur le blason de Serpentard ressemblant réellement à de l'argent. Le cuir noir était ancien et craquelé, des marques sombres tout le long de la tranche. Dumbledore l'ouvrit au milieu, et un fin nuage de poussière se leva des pages de vélin, déclenchant chez tout le monde des crises de toux convulsive. Dumbledore balaya la poussière avec seulement quelques signes mineurs d'irritation sur le visage, s'éclaircissant la gorge en faisant cela.

« Ah, désolé. Nous avons eu quelques naissances de bébés en janvier et en février, mais pas de nouveaux enfants magiques depuis. Je m'attends à ce que nous en ayons dans une semaine ou deux cependant. La plus longue attente dont je me souvienne pendant que j'étais directeur a été de mars à septembre soixante-quinze. L'influence de Voldemort, sans doute. Et bien sûr, seules les dernières pages du Registre n'ont pas de poussière, bien que j'essaye de l'aérer de temps en temps… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ? » demanda Hermione, sa main devant sa bouche, et les yeux plissés à cause de la poussière qui flottait encore dans l'air.

Il lui sourit. « C'est le Registre, Miss Granger, dans lequel une plume magique écrit votre nom, dès que vous en avez un, le jour de votre naissance. C'est le Registre où tous les noms des enfants magiques apparaissent, s'il sont nés quelque part sur les îles britanniques, que ce soit dans des familles de sorciers ou bien moldues. Quand chacun de vous a été nommé par ses parents, la plume a écrit votre nom sur les pages de ce livre, et c'est sur ce livre que je lance chaque année le sort pour envoyer les lettres de Poudlard à nos nouveaux première année. » Il tourna la plupart des pages maintenant, ne laissant environ que vingt pages à la fin. De la poussière s'éleva encore dans les airs, mais ils s'étaient maintenant tous couvert la bouche et avaient les yeux presque fermés à cause de la poussière irritante. « Et, » continua-t-il, « c'est sur ce livre que j'ai lancé le sort ce matin pour créer une liste pour Mr Rusard de tout les élèves qui étaient majeurs. Allons à l'année quatre-vingt-un, pour déterminer ce qui a pu ne pas aller avec mon sort. Je suis désolé que cela vous ait importuné, Miss Weasley. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ce sort avant, quand j'aide le professeur MacGonagall à préparer les lettres de Poudlard… »

« Je… Je ne dis pas que c'était vous, professeur, » dit-elle doucement. « je suppose… Que quelqu'un a effacé mon nom du parchemin. Pour me faire une mauvaise blague… »

Dumbledore acquiesça comme il tournait une page. « Oui, il y en a qui trouveraient cela amusant. Cela pourrait très bien être ce qui est arrivé, mais d'abord, nous devons éliminer… ». Il fit descendre son doigt le long des ligne sur les pages jaunies et s'arrêta, regardant à travers ses lunettes, puis par-dessus. « Hmm. Bien. Le mystère est résolu. C'était assez facile. » Il leva la tête et sourit.

Ginny pouvait à peine se contenir. « Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Mr Rusard avait raison. » dit Dumbledore assez plaisamment. « Cependant, pour ce qui est que vous ayez eu l'impression que votre anniversaire était déjà… »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Ginny. Hermione lui fit écho un instant plus tard, et Ron et Harry commencèrent à parler en même temps. Dumbledore essaya de les calmer avec ses mains, mais il fallu quelques temps avant que la pièce ne soit à nouveau silencieuse.

Il se tourna vers Ginny et dit simplement. « J'ai bien peur, Miss Weasley, que vous n'ayez pas encore dix-sept ans. »

« Mais… Mais je… » Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Vous pouvez venir voir, si vous voulez. Vous êtes quand même la première personne à être née en avril, comme vous pouvez voir. Mais selon le Registre, la date est le sept, pas le… Quand avez-vous dit que vous pensiez que c'était ? »

« Le premier. » chuchota-t-elle, fixant le livre.

« Ah. » fit-il, acquiesçant sagement. « Pas de doute que les jumeaux ont tiré grand avantage de cela quelques fois ? » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Ron pouffa.

« Quelques fois ! Les jumeaux adoraient qu'elle ait son anniversaire ce jour-là ! » dit-il. Puis son visage se défit. « Mais comment avons-nous pu tous penser que son anniversaire était le premier alors que c'est… quand ? »

« Le sept. » dit lentement Harry, regardant la page jaunie où une plume magique avait écrit pas tout à fait dix-sept ans plus tôt Virginia Annabel Weasley.

Dumbledore scruta Ron. Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux. « Est-ce que vous me dites que votre propre mère avait l'impression que l'anniversaire était le premier, et pas le sept ? »

Ron commença à acquiescer, puis il dit « Bien, à moins qu'elle l'ait… Qu'elle l'ait simplement inventé. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ceci ? »

« La Prophétie ! » dit soudain Hermione. Ils se retournèrent tous pour la fixer. Elle montra Maggie, qui blanchit. « La Prophétie de Trelawney ! Bill est allé voir ce centaure, qui lui a dit que la Fille de la Guerre serait dans sa famille. Il a pensé qu'il parlait des sœurs qu'il avait déjà, et Pettigrew aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il était sensé les tuer. Je veux dire… toi, et ta sœur, Maggie. » dit-elle maintenant à la grande sœur de Ginny, qui commença à retrouver ses couleurs. « Et pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que c'était Annie,… Nita, je veux dire. » se corrigea-t-elle. « Mais… Si l'anniversaire de Ginny est le sept… Cela fait d'elle un trois ! Et même sans cela… Son nom est déjà un trois. J'ai trouvé cela après que nous soyons revenus de Stonehenge. Jusque là, j'ignorais le deuxième prénom de Ginny. »

« Un trois ? » couina Ginny. « Quoi ? »

« L'arithmancie ! Ta date de naissance ! Le quatrième moi ajouté au sept fait onze. Ajoute à cela neuf et un, les deux premiers nombres de ton année de naissance, dix en d'autre mots, et tu as vingt-et-un. Ajoute les deux derniers nombres de ton année de naissance, huit et un, et tu as trente. Ajoute le trois et le zéro, et tu as … trois. Ton chiffre de naissance. »

Ginny déglutit, puis regarda Harry pour se rassurer. Il passa son bras autour d'elle. « Je suis la Fille de la Guerre ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Mais… Mais je pensais… A cause de ma date de naissance.. »

« Mais ce n'était pas ta vraie date de naissance ! » dit Hermione, encore très excitée. « Oh… Tu ne vois pas ce que cela signifie ? Il peut être vaincu ! Nous connaissons tout le monde dans le Triangle ! Harry est le Lion, Ginny la Fille de la Guerre… »

« Et Draco Malfoy, et l'Enfant de la Lune. » dit amèrement Harry. « Oui, il va probablement se montrer extrêmement coopératif pour abattre sa personne favorite du moment, et aider celle qu'il déteste le plus, moi, à le faire. » Il évita de croiser le regard de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre leçon sur la nécessité de laisser à Malfoy le bénéfice du doute.

« Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un veut que tout le monde dans notre famille croie que j'ai une date de naissance différente ? »

« Probablement pour te protéger… » commença Hermione. A la surprise de Harry, Rogue intervint.

« Pettigrew. » dit-il simplement. Ils se tournèrent tous pour le regarder. Il avait contemplé le Registre. Maintenant, il leva ses yeux sombres et dit « La nuit où… Où tes parents ont été tués, » dit-il à Harry, « j'ai appris de Croupton que le Gardien du Secret, celui qui les avait trahi, connaissait aussi l'identité de la Fille de la Guerre. Je pensais qu'il parlait de Sirius Black… » Il regarda Maggie et lui prit la main, ses yeux humides. Soudain, Harry eut une image très vivante de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue, Barty Croupton Jr, riant et disant à Rogue qu'ils étaient venus à Godric's Hollow pour voir 'le spectacle'.

« Et après que Sirius soit allé en prison, vous pensiez probablement qu'elle était en sécurité, qui que ce soit. » ajouta Harry. Rogue acquiesça. « Alors… Est-ce que vous dites que c'est lui qui a changé la date de naissance de Ginny ? Queudver ? Et que c'était pour la protéger ? »

« Je pense que cela pourrait très bien être le cas, Harry. » dit doucement Dumbledore, inclinant la tête.

Harry resserra sa prise autour de Ginny comme elle continuait à fixer la page du Registre avec son nom dessus. Quand elle était seulement un bébé, sept moi avant que Harry ne devienne orphelin, Peter Pettigrew avait essayé de protéger Ginny. Avait-il eu peur de recevoir l'ordre de tuer une autre fille Weasley ? Était-il inquiet de devoir la kidnapper et la faire disparaître comme ses grandes sœurs ?

Une seule personne connaissait les réponses à cela… Et elle était prisonnière de Voldemort.

xxxxx

Harry attendait Draco Malfoy dans le hall d'entrée quand il revint au château ce jour-là, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Rogue avait monté à grandes enjambées les escaliers du donjon, en disant à Malfoy avec irritation « Il est temps que vous rentriez. Pendant que vous étiez partis, Zabini a eu une dispute avec un troisième année et lui a lancé un maléfice. Bulstrode a essayé de discipliner Zabini, et maintenant elle est à l'aile de l'hôpital. Zabini est maintenant en salle de cours, en train de nettoyer les tâches de tables et du sol en utilisant des méthodes moldues, surveillé par Mr Rusard. Je ne peux pas passer mes journées à faire de la garderie dans la salle commune. Descendez et assurez-vous que plus aucune dispute n'escaladera jusqu'à des attaques réelles. Si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes, faites-vous remplacer par l'un des préfets de cinquième ou sixième année. Compris ? »

« Même si c'est Mariah ? »

Rogue eut l'air de vouloir balayer d'un coup de baguette le sourire que Malfoy avait sur le visage. « Utilisez votre jugement, Malfoy. » répondit-il, comme s'il doutait que ce dernier en ait. « Que pensez-vous ? » Sa lèvre remonta en un rictus, et Harry se retint de pousser un cri de joie, sa mâchoire lui faisant presque mal pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

Draco Malfoy regarda calmement son responsable de maison. « Oui, sir. » dit-il laconiquement, sans être irrespectueux, mais certainement pas aussi respectueux qu'il avait pu l'être envers Rogue par le passé. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Harry une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne précède Rogue vers les donjons. Avant de partir, Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry et lui indiqua l'escalier de marbre. Il le congédiait. Il m'envoie me faire voir, basiquement, pensa Harry avec mécontentement. Comme il se traînait dans les escaliers, loin de Malfoy.

Ginny, à la grande déception de Rusard, ne fut pas suspendue. Mr, Mrs Weasley et Bill amenèrent son certificat de naissance à l'école, et il fut facile de voir que le '1' dessus avait auparavant eut une petite barre horizontale au-dessus, quand il avait été un sept. Les parents de Ginny furent assez choqués d'avoir été piégés pendant toutes ces années.

Cependant, Bill dit à Dumbledore et Harry, ainsi qu'à ses parent et Ginny, pour la première fois, qu'il avait trouvé très bizarre que sa mère leur ait écrit à lui et à Charlie pour la naissance de Ginny six jour après qu'elle ait eue lieu. Il avait encore une vieille lettre, datée du quatre, dans laquelle sa mère disait que le bébé n'était pas encore né. Bill n'avait jamais questionné sa mère à ce sujet, comme il avait aussi pensé qu'ils pouvaient vouloir protéger Ginny à cause de la Prophétie. Avec les années, Bill avait oublié qu'il s'était posé des questions sur la raison de ces lettres. Il avait quitté la maison pour travailler à la Gringott en Égypte juste après avoir terminé Poudlard, et jusqu'à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il était rarement revenu au Terrier, sauf pour les vacances de Noël. Il n'était jamais par là lorsque c'était l'anniversaire de Ginny, et il ne pensait en tous cas pas à une date précise. Il avait habituellement envoyé les cadeaux pour Ginny, les jumeaux et Ron dans un paquet. Il confessa qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de la date d'anniversaire précise de Ron, souriant penaudement à sa mère. Elle promit qu'elle ne le dirait pas à Ron.

xxxxx

C'était très étrange pour Harry que la vie revienne basiquement à la normale la semaine suivante. Il y avait tant de nouvelles choses dans sa tête qu'il devait mettre de côté pour les réunions de préfets, l'entraînement de Quidditch (la finale était le premier samedi après les vacances de Pâques), les révisions des ASPICs, et les réunions du club de duel. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de convoquer l'armée des elfes à une séance d'entraînement depuis la mort de Dobby, mais Ron et Hermione lui avaient dit qu'il devait faire cela, pour lui autant que pour les elfes, et il avait accepté à contre-cœur. Il avait promu un elfe à l'ancien grade de Dobby, essayant de maintenir sa composition comme la petite silhouette le saluait et puis commençait à mener les troupes. Il avait voulu pleurer sur Ginny après, mais les larmes n'étaient pas venues, et à la place, elle avait simplement bercé sa tête sur ses cuisses sur les rives du lac.

Le printemps était en en plein quand les vacances approchèrent, et cela semblait étrange pour Harry de déjà retourner à Ascog, comme il venait d'y être pour sa mise à pied. Mais à sa surprise, il apprit qu'il allait passer ses vacances à Pré-au-Lard. Ursula, la sœur de Sirius, son mari et leurs trois enfants allaient partir sur l'île de Wight avec les parents de Sirius, et seulement Cassiopée et son mari, Floyd, resteraient à Ascog. Sirius lui-même serait aux quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne pour les affaires de Dumbledore.

« A moins que tu veuilles rester en compagnie de ma charmante sœur aînée, et de son mari, pendant toute une semaine… » avait-il commencé à dire à Harry comme ils descendaient les escaliers vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il affectait une expression de totale innocence. Harry était horrifié.

Heu, non, je vais choisir Bout-du-Lard, merci. Tu es sûr que je suis invité ? »

« Par Percy en personne, et considérant ce que ta relation était avec sa femme, je pense que c'est un signe de bienvenue assez clair, non ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça. Ce serait bien de revoir Katie, et cela ne serait probablement pas trop difficile non plus de rendre visite à Ron et Ginny au Terrier. Hermione resterait chez ses parents, alors ils ne pourraient pas se voir pendant les vacances, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Et les jumeaux étaient toujours prêts à rire. Cela promettait d'être des vacances drôles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se sortir de l'esprit quelques unes des choses qui peuplaient ses cauchemars, comme la vue des personnes qui s'étaient faites réduire en cendre par les dragons, ou celle de Draco Malfoy s'avançant devant Voldemort et disant avec suffisance, Harry Potter…

Mais quelques unes de ses attentes s'avérèrent fausses. Ron, Ginny et Hermione restaient aussi à Bout-du-Lard. Ron partagerait avec lui la chambre qui avait été sienne dans son autre vie, et Ginny et Hermione partageraient la chambre de Ginny. Cependant, le fait que Hermione serait là pendant les vacances signifiait que Harry devrait penser à quelque chose qui n'avait pas été dans ses cauchemars, bien qu'il ait certainement l'impression que Hermione pensait que c'était le cas.

Les ASPICs étaient presque là.

Hermione trouvait que les vacances fourniraient une excellent opportunité de réviser et de s'entraîner en métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal dans le jardin de Bout-du-Lard. Harry n'avait pas pensé au ASPICs du tout. Il n'avait fait qu'une demi-tentative pour tenter de se maintenir à jours dans ses leçons pendant qu'il était suspendu. Et Hermione revenant sur les ASPICs avait fait retomber Ron dans une nouvelle dépression.

« Bon sang Hermione, tu penses que quelqu'un bien dans sa tête va me donner un boulot quand je finirai l'école ? » Ils prenaient tous le petit déjeuner à la table Griffondor le samedi qui marquait le début des vacances. Après cela, ils iraient prendre un carrosse jusqu'au village. « Pour quoi aurais-je besoin d'un seul ASPIC ? Tu penses que cela ferait une différence ? Tout le monde sait que je suis un loup-garou. C'est comme avoir des ASPICs négatifs. Tu penses que Lupin ne s'est pas bien sorti des ses examens en septième année ? Tu penses que Dumbledore l'aurait embauché s'il avait tout loupé ? Mais ça n'a pas valu grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois du monde faire la queue pour l'embaucher ? » Il poussa ses œufs avec sa fourchette, piquant vicieusement un bout de blanc et de jaune et le fourrant dans sa bouche.

« Ron, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi es-tu si défaitiste ? Est-ce que tu me dis qu'après avoir fait ce discours pendant la cérémonie pour l'Ordre de Merlin… »

Ron se renfrogna. « Oui, bien, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai dit à, heu, personne… » dit-il doucement, discrètement, regardant le restant de ses camarades de maison, qui bavardait avec excitation entre amis sur leur plans pour les vacances.

« Quoi ? » fit sèchement Hermione. « Que tu as des sautes d'humeur ? Désolé, Ron, mais c'était vrai avant que tu deviennes un loup-garou. » ajouta-t-elle acidement, se servant en jus d'orange.

Harry se hérissa à son ton « Ca c'est amical. » dit-il, décidant que c'était mieux qu'il la critique lui-même avant que Ron le fasse et qu'ils se disputent tous les deux.

« Désolée. » marmonna-t-elle, rougissant. « Je voulais juste dire que… »

« Écoute, il y a des tonnes de racistes anti-loup-garou au-dehors. » chuchota Ron, se penchant au-dessus de son assiette pour leur parler. « Depuis que j'ai eu l'Ordre de Merlin, j'ai… J'ai eu des lettres… Elles font ressembler celles que tu as eues avec du pus de bubotube à des billets doux… »

« Quoi ? » cria presque Hermione. Ron donna l'impression de vouloir lui lancer un sort de silence permanent

« Tu vas te taire ? » chuchota-t-il avec colère. « Je dis juste… »

« Elles étaient anonymes ou tu sais qui les écrivait ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement, chuchotant.

« Quelques unes de chaque. » dit-il, soupirant et reprenant des œufs. « Écoute, peu importe. » dit-il comme il mastiquait. Il avala et dit « J'ai laissé Nita,… Et toi,… me remonter sur les droits des loups-garous et tout ça quand j'ai fait mon discours. Je sais pas à quoi je pensais. Les choses ne vont jamais changer. » dit-il morosement, fixant son assiette vide.

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras avec compassion. Mais elle était encore sur sa lancée des ASPICs. « Alors tu pourras les faire changer en ayant des notes brillantes à tes ASPICs ! » dit-elle avec jubilation. « Penses-y. Ce sera une belle revanche sur tous ces ignorants. Ou quiconque a jamais été biaisé contre les loups-garous. »

« Tu parles des gens comme moi ? Je n'étais pas la personne la plus éclairée au monde à ce sujet, souviens-toi. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire pour faire comprendre les gens… Les mordre pour les transformer eux aussi en loups-garous ? » grommela-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. » répondit-elle, comme si Ron avait été sérieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et roula les yeux. Mais Harry commençait à saisir ce que Hermione voulait dire.

« Ron… Tu te souviens comment j'étais quand je voulais montrer à Rogue ce que je pouvais vraiment faire en potions ? Comment je me suis mis à faire tout ce travail supplémentaire pour y parvenir ? Bien… Penses-y comme cela. Et de toutes façons, nous serons ensemble pendant les vacances. Nous pourrons souffrir ensemble. » fit-il en riant, tapant légèrement sur le bras de Ron. Ron rit un instant, souriant finalement à Harry.

« Oui, je suppose. La misère aime la compagnie après tout. » dit-il sombrement. Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Harry, mais il n'avait de toute évidence pas pensé à se contrôler, et Harry tapa durement contre Neville, qui finit promptement avec la moitié gauche de son visage dans son porridge. Harry essaya de dépêtrer des bras de Neville et se confondis en excuses, mais de l'autre côté de Neville, Parvati Patil s'était levé et se rapprochait maintenant de Ron.

« Ron Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? Utiliser Harry pour t'en prendre à Neville n'est pas vraiment constructif si tu te sens jaloux ! »

Ron la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, clairement totalement abasourdi. « Pardon ? » réussit-il à dire faiblement, après un instant de silence.

Neville essuyait encore le porridge de son visage quand elle le fit mettre debout. « Est-ce que tu clames que tu ignores que nous sommes ensemble depuis la St Valentin ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron, le foudroyant du regard.

Neville était plus qu'un peu en désordre, du porridge coulant sur le devant de sa robe. Il se redressa finalement et sortit sa baguette. Ron se crispa, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais Neville de contenta de calmement nettoyer les restes de porridge de sa robe. Il avait l'air assez content de lui, passant son bras autour de Parvati après cela. « Je pensais que tu était un petit peu plus intelligent, Ron, mais je n'en suis plus si sûr. » dit Neville avec contentement, bien que cela sonne faux. Harry savait que Neville admirait Ron. Neville sourit à sa petite amie, qui le regarda avec satisfaction sur le visage. « Parvati viens nous rendre visite, à grand-mère, oncle Algie, tante Enid et moi, pendant les vacances. Nous devons y aller. Ciao ! » dit-il joyeusement, comme lui et Parvati partaient en direction du hall d'entrée. Ron les regardait encore avec étonnement. Hermione tendit la main et lui referma la bouche d'un geste sec.

« Si tu ne savais vraiment pas pour eux, je ne peux pas vraiment t'accuser de ne pas faire trop attention à ton ex-petite amie, mais honnêtement, Ron ! Si tu n'es pas plus attentif pour les révisions de tes ASPICs, tu va vraiment avoir une note négative. » fit-elle, retournant à son assiette.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? Si je suis ce qui se passe entre ces deux là, je fais trop attention à Parvati, mais comme je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis un idiot ? » Il secoua la tête, passant son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione. « Est-ce ma faute si j'ai une petite amie si belle et si brillante que je suis distrait et que je ne vois rien d'autre au monde, les autres gens, les devoirs, les révisions… » Il lui fit un sourire malicieux et elle rit.

« Tu deviens bon en flagornerie. Trop bête qu'il n'y ait pas d'ASPIC pour cela. »

« C'est là où tu te trompes, » dit Ron avec légèreté, piquant un bout de bacon dans l'assiette de Harry. « Harry et moi appelons cela la Divination. »

Tous les trois rirent, et de l'autre côté de la table où elle parlait à Ruth Pelta, Ginny leur sourit. Harry était content de voir que Ron était sorti de sa dépression assez rapidement. Mais soudain, l'expression joyeuse de Ginny se chargea d'appréhension. Elle semblait regarder derrière Harry, dans la vaste salle. Il se retourna pour voir Draco Malfoy lui lancer un regard noir. Malfoy détourna les yeux le premier, se tournant vers Goyle pour lui dire quelque chose avec le coin des lèvres ironiquement tourné vers le haut. Harry ne se détourna pas de Malfoy et il croisa encore brièvement son regard avant que ce dernier ne sorte de la pièce, Mariah, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini derrière lui.

Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Mariah s'était sentie à nouveau remarquablement bien, et Draco Malfoy avait fait tout un spectacle d'aller avec elle partout, bras dessus- bras dessous, comme s'ils étaient chirurgicalement attachés. Son ancienne cohorte, plus Nott et Zabini, était aussi bien en évidence. Mariah ne semblait plus être intéressée par être amie avec Ginny, et en fait, elle avait snobé de manière répétée les ouvertures que Ginny lui avait faites. Ginny avait été assez blessée par cela, mais Harry lui avait rappelé que la loyauté première de Mariah allait à Draco Malfoy. Si Malfoy avait dit à Mariah qu'elle ne pouvait plus être amie avec Ginny, alors c'était ainsi.

Il y avait des éclairs dans l'air, une tension palpable, à chaque fois que Draco Malfoy entrait dans la même pièce que Harry, qui avait l'impression d'attendre que quelque chose se passe, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Étrangement, Malfoy gardait ses distances, ironisant sur Harry de loin, comme lui et sa clique s'ouvrait un large passage dans les couloirs, riant quand quelqu'un se plaignait d'être bousculé ou heurté. Et pourtant, Malfoy ne répliquait pas par la magie. En général, si ce n'est son attitude, son comportement était au-delà de tout reproche. Harry aurait adoré trouver une raison pour au moins lui donner une retenue, mais Malfoy ne lui présenta pas cette opportunité. Est-ce que cela changerait quand il ne serait plus dans le château ? se demanda Harry. Quand le chat ne serait pas là, est-ce que le dragon danserait ?

Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'il serait en sûreté à Bout-du-Lard pour les vacances, ainsi que tous ceux qui y vivaient, mais est-ce que Poudlard serait à l'abri de Draco Malfoy ?

xxxxx

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger de Bout-du-Lard, où George, Angelina et les petits Rufus et Rowena les attendaient. Percy et Katie travaillaient et Fred et Lee étaient en voyage d'affaire. Pendant qu'ils déballaient leurs affaires, Ron avait défié Harry pour une partie d'échecs, et Ginny avait voulu écouter Hermione jouer un nouveau morceau de violoncelle qu'elle avait écrit. Ils étaient tous plongés dans une conversation amicale, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain, révélant Nita Anderssen, l'air assez nerveuse. Ils arrêtèrent brusquement de parler et Ron et Ginny allèrent vers leur sœur, comme elle était clairement en détresse.

« Je suis désolée, d'arriver comme ceci. P-Percy m'a donné le mot de passe. » bégaya-t-elle nerveusement. « Je suis venue voir Harry. » Ses frères et sa sœur se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et finit de descendre les escaliers, Hermione derrière lui, tenant son violoncelle. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, Nita parla « Tu dois venir avec moi. A Ste Mangouste. Ta tante t'a réclamé. Et… Quelqu'un d'autre que je pense que tu devrais voir en premier. »

Il fut choqué. « Tante Petunia parle finalement ? Merci Dieu ! Mais.. Qui d'autre ? »

Ses lèvres étaient très fines. « Rodney Jeffries. D'une certaine manière… »

Ginny, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et il ne se sentait pas moins surpris. « Heu… Tu es certaine que c'est sûr ? » avança-t-il.

« Bien,… C'est une très bonne question à Ste Mangouste ces jours-ci. Mais j'ai contacté ton directeur en premier, et nous avons trouvé une solution. Je suis venue en ambulance, afin de pouvoir te faire rentrer. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il y ait de trace de ta visite. Ce n'est pas vraiment sûr à Ste Mangouste en ce moment. Nous pensions que les mangemorts qui se sont rendus à Stonehenge seraient comme ceux qui se sont rendus à la Gringotts, qu'ils pourraient se rebeller et essayer de s'échapper, alors nous avons mis quantité de gardes en dehors de leur enceinte. A la place, il s'est avéré que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient sous Imperius, que ce n'étaient pas du tout des mangemorts, et… Et… »

Ginny passa son bras sur l'épaule de sa sœur. « Quoi ? »

Nita déglutit, l'air très grave, mais ne pleurant pas. « Cinq jusqu'ici… Ils disaient tous qu'ils étaient sous Imperius… Ils ont été assassinés dans leur lit par d'autres patients mangemorts, bien que déterminer lesquels va s'avérer très difficile. Et par-dessus le marché, mon responsable refuse de croire que c'étaient d'autres patients, dont les blessures étaient volontaires, il s'est avéré, afin de pouvoir être auprès des autres. L'un d'eux a failli m'avoir quand je suis venue faire ma ronde. » Elle remonta sa manche, révélant une longue cicatrice sur son avant-bras droit qui semblait encore en cours de guérison. Elle eut l'air un peu fière d'elle. « L'idiot ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir affaire à un docteur qui avait été à Durmstrang… Je l'ai vu venir… »

Hermione et Ginny étaient horrifiées. Ron semblait justement fier. Nita regarda Harry avec sérieux. « Déguise-toi de nouveau, pour être en sûreté. Et toi seul viendra. Je ne peux pas conduire toute une foule dans les couloirs… Se serait trop suspect. Je vais te mettre sur un brancard et te faire léviter. Comme tu arriveras dans une ambulance, ce sera mieux. Le chauffeur ne suspecte même pas que nous ne sommes pas ici pour un vrai patient, alors je vais te faire léviter hors de la maison, si cela ne te dérange pas. Et même si ça te dérange. » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, non. C'est bon, cela ne me dérange pas. La sécurité n'est pas si mauvaise à Ste Mangouste maintenant ? »

Nita soupira. « Ce n'est pas tout qui va mal, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rentrer dans les détails. Allons… Nous devons nous dépêcher. »

« Pourquoi ? Toute cette précipitation ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Si j'avais le temps d'en parler, nous n'aurions pas à nous dépêcher ! » dit-elle, irritée. « Harry pourra vous mettre au courant quand il reviendra. Mais pour le moment… »

« C'est bon. » dit rapidement Harry, comprenant que quelquefois, les explications prenaient bien trop de temps. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire poussez sa barbe et ses cheveux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Nita le regarder, choquée.

« Bien ! C'est pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais fait comme cela… Bien, peu importe, je suppose. » Elle fit apparaître d'un geste de la main un brancard, flottant dans les airs dans le hall d'entrée. Harry s'assit sur le bord en hésitant, puis s'allongea complètement dessus, son corps très raide, sentant des liens invisibles presser sur lui. Elle fit un autre geste de la main et un drap apparut, le couvrant jusqu'au cou. Ron ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et elle guida le brancard dans l'allée, vers l'ambulance. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry flotta à l'intérieur. Il sentit le brancard s'attacher directement au sol.

« Je vais monter devant. » lui dit Nota comme elle fermait les portes. « Nous y serons en un clin d'œil. » Avec les portes fermées, l'arrière de l'ambulance était sombre, mais pas complètement noir. Un peu de lumière filtrait par la paroi qui le séparait de Nita et du chauffeur. Il l'entendit monter dans son siège et refermer la porte, et puis le moteur magique démarra, faisant violemment vibrer le véhicule. Ils quittèrent l'allée de la maison, et tournèrent sur la rue pavée, et un instant plus tard, Harry sentit un choc terrible accompagné par un fort BANG ! Il réalisa que son cœur battait très vite, et il se demanda dans quelle sorte de nid de vipères il allait entrer. Il semblait que Ste Mangouste était un endroit très dangereux, ces jours-ci.

Il ferma ses yeux quand les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent, et les garda fermés pendant que Nita faisait léviter son brancard dans Ste Mangouste. Il sentit sa main sur son front brièvement, et il réalisa qu'elle lissait ses cheveux par-dessus sa cicatrice. Il n'osa pas ouvrir ses yeux, mais il n'eut pas l'impression qu'ils étaient allés bien loin quand il l'entendit parler brièvement à quelqu'un qui semblait être un garde. Un moment plus tard, il sentit un courant d'air à l'ouverture d'une porte, et le brancard se remit à bouger. Il ouvrit très légèrement les yeux, regardant la pièce en entrouvrant à peine les yeux.

Seul un autre patient était dans la salle de taille moyenne, bien qu'il y ait deux lits. Harry resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas du tout Jeffries. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais il était encore attaché.

« Oh, désolée. » dit rapidement Nita, enlevant le sort d'attache. Harry se redressa en un instant, se dirigeant vers le lit et fixant l'homme qui y était allongé, qui ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit-il doucement. Apparemment, le déguisement de Harry ne le trompait pas. Il mit sa main contre son front et réalisa que ses cheveux ne cachaient plus sa cicatrice. Harry se tourna vers Nita.

« Tu es sûre que c'est Jeffries ? Pourquoi est-il comme cela ? »

Elle croisa les bras, un air désapprobateur sur le visage. « Il avait utilisé l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. La potion a perdu son effet après que nous l'ayons ramené ici. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. « Je serai dans le couloir, pour m'assurer que personne ne rentre ici. Je ne suis pas certaine pour tous ces gardes… »

« Merci. » lui dit Harry, acquiesçant. Elle lui fit aussi un signe de la tête, lui rappelant une version féminine de Percy, la lumière se réfléchissant sur ses lunettes. Après qu'elle soit partie, Harry se retourna vers l'homme devant lui. Il regarda Harry avec angoisse, une larme commençant à apparaître au coin de l'œil. « Elle est partie, Harry. Complètement disparu… »

« Qui est-ce qui est parti ? » chuchota Harry.

« Ma magie. »

Harry tira une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. « Vous voulez dire… vous ne pouvez plus guérir les gens ? Vous en êtes certain ? » Il pensa à toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu Jeffries aider. « Peut-être que vous pourriez, heu, simplement croire ça… »

Il secoua la tête. « Les… Le détraqueur. Il a mis sa bouche contre la mienne… » Il frissonna. « Cela n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse prendre mon âme, mais ça a été assez long pour… » Il ne put pas finir. Il avait l'air verdâtre, peut-être comme il se rappelait du détraqueur.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes de nouveau un cracmol, comme avant l'attaque de Westminster ? » Il acquiesça. Harry secoua la tête avec étonnement. « Je ne comprends pas comme vous avez jamais pu aller à Poudlard si vous étiez un cracmol, même si vous avez été expulsé à cause de cela… »

Il redressa son assise, fronçant les sourcils et curieux. « Comment savez-vous cela ? Est-ce que Bill vous l'a dit ? »

Harry fut confus. « Bill ? Vous voulez dire Bill Weasley ? Non, c'est la Dame en gris qui m'a en parlé. Le fantôme de Serdaigle à Poudlard. Bill Weasley ? » demanda-t-il encore, perplexe.

« Bill était un de mes meilleurs amis à l'école. » Il soupira. « Et Alex Wood et Jack Richards. Bill et Alex étaient à Griffondor. Jack était à Poufsouffle avec moi, mais lui et Bill avaient été bons amis quand ils étaient plus jeunes, avant Poudlard. »

« J'ai rencontré Alex Wood ! » dit Harry, se souvenant de Bill le lui présentant au stade, au Pays de Galles. « A un match de Quidditch. Il est venu avec Bill. »

Il acquiesça. « Bill a toujours été un ami très loyal. Il aurait pu être à Poufsouffle. Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé de moi ? Devrais-je vous remercier de n'avoir dit à personne d'autre qui je suis ? J'espérais qu'après vous avoir guéri, vous décideriez de protéger mon secret, mais je n'en étais pas complètement certain… »

« Quoi ? » Harry était perdu. « Bill et moi n'avons jamais… Votre nom… Quoi ? » dit-il encore.

Il émit un triste rire. « Je pense que nous parlons de choses différentes, Harry. Ne réalisez-vous pas que j'étais Rodney Jeffries au mariage, en août ? N'était-ce pas pourquoi vous étiez si bouleversé de me voir là ? »

Harry secoua la tête, se souvenant de son choc quand il était rentré dans la salle à manger des Spinnet, et qu'il avait entendu la voix familière chanter Gilbert et Sullivan. « Non ! Je pensais que vous étiez le cousin de Roger ! »

« Je suis le cousin de Roger. Et cela a suffit à vous énerver à ce point ? »

« Non, pas seulement cela. Dans mon autre… » Harry s'arrêta et regarda vers la porte, qui restait fermée. Il avait été sur le point de parler du changement de temps, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait. Il se retourna vers le lit. « Heu, je connais quelqu'un, vous voyez, qui… Qui a changé le temps. Et l'a remis dans l'ordre, mais quand il l'a changé, Voldemort n'est jamais tombé. Vous savez, quand j'étais bébé. Et je n'ai jamais été le garçon qui a survécu. Un autre monde a été créé à cause de cela. » Il déglutit, pensant à toutes les personnes qu'il avait laissées dans ce monde, à Jamie, à ses frères, au Draco Malfoy qui avait été son meilleur ami. Mais penser à Malfoy le fit retourner à la réalité… Le vrai Malfoy était là, dans ce monde, et il n'était pas son ami. « Et vous… Vous étiez à Azkaban dans ce monde. Mais les fantômes… Ils se souviennent des deux mondes, vous voyez. Quelques fantômes de Poudlard m'en ont dit plus sur cet autre monde. Il était horrible, mais pas simplement à cause de Volde… de Vous-savez-qui. Les réactions du ministère étaient si terribles… Les nés de moldus étaient bannis de Poudlard, pour les 'protéger'. Tous les loups-garous que le ministère pouvait trouver étaient mis dans des camps de détention, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas se joindre à Vous-savez-qui. Les cracmols étaient mis dans des camps aussi, mais c'était sensé être pour les protéger, comme les élèves nés de moldus. Cela vous incluait, je suppose. Les camps de cracmols. Mais vous… vous n'étiez pas là. Vous étiez à Azkaban pour quelque raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vous étiez dans le quartier de confinement solitaire, aussi. Et pourtant… Vous étiez un cracmol. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez jamais devenu magique dans ce monde, mais bon, je pourrais me tromper… »

Jeffries se raidit un peu plus encore, le regard affolé. « Quoi ? »

« Oui, je sais. C'est vraiment bizarre… »

« Non. » fit-il, sa respiration erratique. « C'est… C'est que j'ai rêvé être… Être dans un camp… »

« Que voulez-vous dire, vous avez rêvé de cela ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Que pensez-vous que cela veuille dire ? Je pensais… Je pensais… Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. » dit-il, désespéré. Il ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit et essaya de recommencer. « Dans mes rêves, j'étais pris dans un camp avec d'autres cracmols, par des aurors… C'étaient horribles, ils clamaient que c'était pour nous protéger, comme vous avez dit. A chaque fois que je me réveillais d'un de ces rêves… Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était vraiment une autre vie que j'ai vécue. Je pensais que c'était une sorte… d'avertissement. C'était pour cela que j'étais content de ne plus être un cracmol, et aussi pour cela que j'essayais d'aider les gens à trouver la magie en eux. La première fois que j'ai eu le rêve, je pensais qu'être un cracmol était comme être dans une sorte de prison, d'où on regarderait toutes les personnes magiques autour se promener, libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent… Cela ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'interpréter littéralement le rêve. Et je pensais que lorsque j'aurais vraiment réussi, quand j'aurais aidé autant de monde que possible à utiliser leur propre source de pouvoir, de magie, les rêves s'arrêteraient. Personne d'autre ne se sentirait enfermé, comme je me sentais quand j'étais cracmol. Mais à la place, il semblait que plus je travaillais vers mon but, plus j'avais de rêves. » Ses yeux avaient un regard distant.

« J'ai commencé à tenir un journal de mes rêves. Dans les rêves, j'étais le meneur d'un groupe qui essayait de s'échapper d'un camp de cracmols. J'étais le seul à être allé à Poudlard, et donc celui qui en connaissait le plus sur la magie. Le restant en connaissait un peu, comme il avait un parent magique, comme moi, ou les deux. Beaucoup avaient des enfants magiques aussi. Pourtant… J'étais celui qui en connaissait le plus. J'avais vraiment cinq années de Potions, ce qui était nécessaire pour que nous puissions préparer un somnifère pour mettre les gardes hors-service, afin de pouvoir nous échapper. Réunir les ingrédients a été diablement difficile, sans parler de trouver un moyen de préparer la potion. Nous avions de petits poêles à charbon dans notre baraquement, pour chauffer, et ils nous laissaient aussi préparer notre propre thé. Nous avions utilisé la théière pour préparer le somnifère. Notre baraquement avait le thé qui puait le plus dans tout le camp. » dit-il doucement, souriant à ce souvenir. « J'étais aussi celui qui avait vu le plus de baguettes, alors j'avais pu conseilles les gens dont la tâche était d'en fabriquer de fausses, au cas où… Nous devions échanger les vraies baguettes des gardes par des fausses, en plan B, si la potion ne marchait pas… »

« J'ai fait ces rêves pendant des mois et des mois. Je les ai tous écrits, essayant de trouver ce qu'ils signifiaient. Je pensais que l'un de mes plus grands problème était de comprendre ce que cela signifiait que l'un des mes amis les plus proches dans le camp me dénonce aux autorités. » Il secoua la tête. « Il m'a simplement… trahi. Et quelques instants plus tard, dans mes rêves, je me suis retrouvé incarcéré à Azkaban. Ils m'ont mis en confinement solitaire parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je parle aux autres des camps de cracmols, qui étaient sensés être secrets. »

Harry fut choqué. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que des gens, des gens ordinaires de cette vie, pouvaient avoir des souvenirs enfouis de l'autre monde qu'il avait créé. Cela était logique, pourtant. Si les fantômes savaient, ces souvenirs devaient être quelque part dans l'esprit des gens avant qu'ils ne meurent. Il semblait simplement que, pour la plupart des gens, les souvenirs étaient trop profondément enfouis pour être aisément atteints avant que la mort ne rende tout cela clair, alors ils remontaient sous forme de rêves, que les rêveurs considéraient naturellement comme des bêtises, ou, dans ce cas, comme des augures.

« Alors, c'est pour cela que vous étiez à Azkaban, » dit Harry dans un souffle, soulagé de finalement savoir. « et en confinement solitaire. Vous chantiez du Gilbert et Sullivan en permanence, parce que vous en aviez horreur, et que les détraqueurs vous avez pris toutes vos pensées heureuses. Vous n'aviez pas voulu me répondre jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle 'Buttercup'. Vous chantiez constamment cette maudite chanson. Et puis, chez les Spinnet, quand je suis entré dans la pièce, vous chantiez cette chanson, et j'ai tout de suite reconnu votre voix… »

Ses yeux s'écartillèrent. « Vous ! Vous étiez dans mes rêves ! Je ne pouvais pas très bien vous voir cependant… Je ne me souviens certainement pas que vous ayez eu une cicatrice. »

« J'ai la cicatrice seulement parce que Vous-savez-qui a essayé de me tuer, et échoué. Cela n'était pas arrivé dans ce monde là. » lui rappela Harry.

« Vous aviez dit que vous vous appeliez Harry. Vous étiez aussi à Azkaban ! »

Harry réalisa qu'il s'était trahi. Il grimaça. « Exact. Ce… C'était en fait de ma faute s'il y a eu un nouveau cours du temps. » admit-il. « J'ai dû m'échapper de prison pour le rétablir. »

« Oui, j'ai rêvé de l'alarme, après que vous vous soyez échappé. » dit-il, acquiesçant. « Je me souviens avoir pensé, quand j'écrivais le rêve dans mon journal, le lendemain matin, il y a quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se laisser maintenir prisonnier, qui a pris le contrôle et est sorti à la rencontre de son destin. Et j'ai décidé que je voulais être comme cela. J'ai voulu m'échapper de ma prison, arrêter de me sentir piégé. Je… Je ne savais pas que c'était vous. » Il rit. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais pris pour modèle Harry Potter ! »

« Bien, c'est pour cela que j'ai… que j'ai réagi de cette manière, quand je suis arrivé chez les Spinnet pour le mariage ! Je savais que vous étiez allé en prison dans mon… Dans cet autre monde. Ce qui signifiait que vous étiez un criminel potentiel dans celui-ci. »

« Et alors, vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance. » Une ombre passa sur son visage. « Je comprends maintenant. Et moi qui pensais que vous m'aviez reconnu en tant que Rodney Jeffries, même si ce n'était pas sous ce visage que nous nous étions rencontrés à Surrey. » dit-il, se désignant.

« Alors… Comment dois-je vous appeler ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Geoff. Mon vrai nom est en fait Rottenham. »

« Votre mère n'a pas changé de nom ? » Les lettres d'Alicia avaient dit que le nom de sa mère était Bronwen Davies.

« Papa et maman n'ont jamais été mariés. » Il haussa les épaules. « Cela n'a jamais été d'assez d'importance pour eux. Ils auraient dû faire de faux papiers pour maman, parce que de ce que savent les moldus, elle n'existait pas. Je sais que les gens qui font des mariages mixtes font cela tout le temps, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'ennuyer. Nous ne restions pas assez longtemps à un endroit pour que cela importe, de toutes façons. »

« Comme votre père était un acteur itinérant. » poursuivit Harry. Geoff acquiesça.

« Se déplacer en permanence rendait plus facile de cacher que ma mère était une sorcière. De plus, elle était souvent négligente, et nous avons fréquemment dû nous enfuir d'un village juste après qu'elle ait été, hum, un peu imprudente avec sa magie. Je suppose que le ministère a fait le ménage derrière nous, mais je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à attraper ma mère, ou à déterminer que c'était elle qui causait les problèmes. Comme elle n'avait pas de résidence permanente. »

« Et puis ils pensent, s'ils savent où vous vivez, que parce que quelqu'un fait de la magie chez vous, c'est forcément vous qui la faites. » marmonna Harry, pensant à la lettre qu'il avait reçue du ministère après sa première année.

« Bien, je ne sais pas cela. » dit Geoff, haussant les épaules. Harry était encore étonné par beaucoup de choses.

« Comment avez-vous pu passer cinq années à Poudlard ? Comment avez-vous même pu être réparti ? »

« C'est vrai que je n'étais pas sur la liste des élèves de la répartition, » dit-il, acquiesçant. « Je ne savais toujours pas, à ce moment là, ce que ma mère avait fait, c'est à dire me donner sa vieille lettre avec juste le prénom modifié. Elle voulait bien faire, vraiment. Ils m'ont laissé mettre le Choixpeau, mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas ma place là. J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir. Alors Dumbledore a eu une conversation avec lui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit…. Et il me l'a remis. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit quoique ce soit d'autre. Il m'a juste mis à Poufsouffle. »

Harry était stupéfait. « Alors… Dumbledore savait que vous étiez un cracmol, et que vous n'aviez pas reçu de lettre, et il vous a laissé rester ? Comment avez-vous pu faire les devoirs alors… ?

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce que vous pensez. Année après année, j'ai eu de bonnes notes à mes examens écrits, et j'étais premier en astronomie, herbologie et histoire de la magie. Je m'en sortais même pas mal en divination. Plein d'élèves n'ont pas le Don, et n'ont pas de trop mauvaises notes aussi longtemps qu'ils inventent leurs diagramme stellaires et mémorise ce à quoi correspondent les formes dans les feuilles de thé… Je me débrouillais bien en étude des moldus aussi, évidemment. Même les potions ne posaient pas trop de problème. Oh, je travaillais dur. Les seules classes dans lesquelles je ne m'en sortais pas bien étaient les sortilèges, la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal. Un tiers des cours, et les plus importants. Mais aucun de ces professeurs ne m'a vraiment mis dehors… Ils m'ont juste donné des notes à peine convenables, alors j'ai continué comme élève à Poudlard. Cela n'a pas fait de mal que Bill, Alex et Jack m'aident aussi à tromper les professeurs. La magie sans baguette de Bill était tout simplement étonnante, et c'était avant la cinquième année. »

« Cependant, quand est venu le temps de mes BUSEs… je n'ai tout simplement pas pu passer les examens pratiques pour ces trois matières. Et alors que cela ne m'avait pas arrêté plus tôt, ça l'a fait lors des BUSEs. Les tests pratiques sont très importants, comme vous savez. J'en ai reçu deux en Potions, une en astronomie, herbologie, histoire de la magie, divination et étude des moldus. Maintenant, normalement, sept BUSEs, ce n'est pas si mal. Mais on n'est pas autorisé à ne pas en avoir une seule en sortilège, métamorphose ou défense contre les forces du mal. Est-ce que vous saviez cela ? Probablement pas. Cela n'a probablement pas du poser problème à quiconque de votre connaissance parce la plupart de gens va en avoir au moins une. Cependant, je n'en ai pas eu une seule, et Dumbledore n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me dire que je ne pouvais pas rester. » Il soupira. « Il a vraiment été très gentil avec cela, et il n'a pas puni Bill, Alex et Jack pour m'avoir aidé à tricher pendant toutes ces années. Dumbledore m'a même demandé pardon. Il a dit que j'étais resté à l'école pour une 'petite expérience'. Il m'a proposé un travail aussi, afin que je puisse rester au château si je voulais. Mais je n'ai pas pu supporter l'idée de voir mes amis continuer leurs deux dernières années d'études pendant que je transporterais du fumier dans les serres, ou que je suivrais Hagrid sur le domaine. Je l'ai remercié, mais j'ai décliné son offre. »

« Bien sûr, après, j'ai quitté Poudlard, et j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas qualifié pour passer les examens moldus quand ils ont seize ans. Je n'avais pas eu une vraie éducation moldue. »

« Mais… Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? »

Jeffries… Harry réalisa qu'il commençait à le considérer comme Jeffries, et non comme Geoff, le cousin de Roger… eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Ma mère m'a payé des papiers, pour me laisser passer dans le monde moldu. Nous avons inventé le nom de Rodney Jeffries, ainsi qu'une histoire scolaire. J'ai commencé à vivre dans les bibliothèques, où que nous allions, étudiant tous les sujets que les élèves moldus apprenaient entre onze et seize ans, essayant de rattraper mon retard afin de pouvoir fonctionner dans le monde moldu. Je me suis finalement enrôlé dans un lycée moldu, et j'ai finalement pu passer mon bac. Quelque part pendant cette période… Je pense que c'était un an ou deux après que j'ai quitté Poudlard, j'étais avec ma mère quand elle a reçu sa Gazette du Sorcier, et on y lisait en long, en large, et en travers que Vous-savez-qui avait tué vos parents, mais que vous aviez survécu, et que son pouvoir avait été anéanti après qu'il ait essayé de vous tuer. Il y a une paire d'années, alors que je rendais visite à papa et maman, j'ai vu un autre exemplaire de la Gazette, disant que vous étiez champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y avait des photos, alors j'ai su que c'était vous, quand vous êtes venu me voir à Surrey… »

« Oui, à ce sujet, » fit anxieusement Harry, se penchant en avant, « ces gens qui travaillaient pour vous… Quand c'est passé aux informations qu'ils avaient disparu, j'ai pensé que vous… Que vous leur aviez fait quelque chose. » Il regarda attentivement Jeffries comme il répondait. Mais Jeffries haussa simplement les épaules.

« Ils vont bien. Je leur ai lancé des sorts de mémoire et je les ai renvoyés. Après ce qui était arrivé avec votre tante, j'ai commencé à avoir des remords à faire ce que je faisais… Le problème, c'est que j'étais relativement novice pour ce qui est de la magie, vous voyez, comme cela m'est arrivé si tardivement, et je n'avais en tous cas pas appris les sorts de mémoire à Poudlard. Je les ai fait trop forts. Quelques uns ont erré pendant quelques temps avant d'être retrouvés. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce que j'avais fait. J'ai été assez surpris de découvrir qu'ils étaient presque tous portés disparus. De ce que je sais, ils ont tous été retrouvés. Mais cette sorte d'information ne fait pas les gros titres, n'est-ce pas ? Juste les disparitions. » Harry acquiesça, mais il se demanda pourquoi Jeffries avait eu des remords.

Harry bougea ses épaules, sentant sa chemise frotter contre son dos. Il se souvint le soulagement que cela avait été quand ses blessures avaient été guéries. « Vous… Vous avez guéri mes brûlures. Plus rapidement que le baume. Pourquoi ? »

Jeffries avait les lèvres très fines. « J'étais en fait à Ste Mangouste ce jour là parce que maman et moi étions venus rendre visite à Fleur. Roger nous avait demandé de veiller sur elle, et en plus,… Bien, je pense qu'il espérait que je pourrais l'aider. Je l'ai espéré aussi. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir l'enfant de Roger. » Il se passa la main sur le visage, l'air angoissé. « Mais je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre. Elle était... Elle n'était simplement pas là, vous voyez ? »

Harry acquiesça, se souvenant de ses visites à Fleur. « Je sais. » chuchota-t-il, sa voix craquant.

« Nous avions signé comme étant Bronwen Davies et Geoffrey Rottenham, parce que le parchemin est enchanté pour réagir si l'on ne met pas son vrai nom. Maman leur a expliqué que j'étais un cracmol et que je n'avais pas besoin de leur donner une baguette. Après avoir essayé de guérir Fleur et échoué, je me suis sentit très frustré, et puis j'ai découvert que vous étiez là. Et j'ai pensé que peut-être que si je vous guérissais, vous ne diriez à personne qui j'étais, et que je pourrais encore faire des choses bien… Alors je vous ai guéri, et d'autres. J'ai parcouru les différents services cette journée là, en fait, jusqu'à ce que ma mère décide que ce n'était plus sûr que nous restions plus longtemps. J'ai découvert plus tard que j'avais causé pas mal de disputes parmi les équipes soignantes. » Il sourit. « Je suis peut-être un Poufsouffle vaillant et loyal, mais je suis aussi un peu anarchiste, je suppose. Cela doit venir d'avoir été élevé dans une caravane et d'avoir vécu n'importe où. »

Harry rit un instant. « C'est un tel soulagement de savoir que vous vouliez bien faire. J'avais peur qu'il y ait toutes sortes de motifs ultérieurs, que vous soyez en fait… Je ne sais pas. Mon meilleur ami a supposé, dès que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner à Stonehenge, que vous étiez du même bord que Volde… Je veux dire Vous-savez-qui. Je lui ai dit que vous pouviez ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. »

Son visage s'effondra à nouveau et il l'enfouit dans ses mains un moment. Quand il leva les yeux pour regarder à nouveau Harry, il avait l'air plus anéanti que quiconque Harry avait jamais vu. « C'est vrai, Harry, que je ne savais pas pour les détraqueurs et les dragons. Cela a été une surprise totale pour moi. Mais… Mais je savais que les mangemorts allaient venir. Je savais que c'était un piège. J'ai fait cela… J'ai tendu ce piège. C'était complètement délibéré. Votre ami était plus près de la vérité que vous, d'une certaine manière. » Il parlait maintenant très doucement. « J'ai recommencé à voyager, à faire des rassemblements de plus en plus importants, à cause… à cause de Vous-savez-qui. Mais vous devez comprendre ! » dit-il rapidement, quand il vit la fureur en train d'éclore sur le visage de Harry. « C'était pour protéger ma famille ! »

Harry se leva et se recula, dégoûté. « Quoi ? Est-ce que vous dire… »

Il courba la tête. « Oui. Vous voyez… Tout a commencé quand Roger a été recruté par Vous-savez-qui… »

« Je suis au courant de cela. » dit rapidement Harry, sa compassion pour Jeffries s'étant brusquement évaporée. « Je sais qu'il était sensé piéger Alicia pour qu'elle l'épouse… »

« Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ! » dit rapidement Jeffries. « Roger n'avait pas mauvais cœur, quoique vous pensiez. Et il était amoureux de Fleur. Il a tout dit à Alicia, et elle, quelle gentille fille, a accepté de l'aider, pour assurer la sécurité de notre famille. »

Harry croisa les bras et scruta Jeffries du pied du lit. « Je sais déjà tout cela aussi. »

« Tout ? Vraiment tout ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Jeffries regarda la porte très nerveusement. Elle demeurait fermée, mais Harry se tourna aussi instinctivement pour la regarder. « S'il-vous-plaît, Harry. Écoutez tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je veux que quelqu'un sache tout cela, juste au cas où… »

« Juste au cas où quoi ? Juste au cas où vous disparaissiez à nouveau ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais plus faire de magie. Le détraqueur… » Il frissonna et croisa les bras contre lui, fermant les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, Harry se calma un petit peu, revenant à la chaise à son chevet.

« Pourquoi dites-vous que tout a commencé avec le recrutement de Roger ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de garder sa voix calme.

« Parce que Roger a du faire ce qu'on lui disait, afin de garder la famille en sûreté. Et pour protéger Fleur et le bébé. Et Alicia et ses parents. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il m'a dit… Il y avait même un garçon de Serpentard qui était allé à l'école et qui avait été tué par son propre père parce qu'il avait refusé de devenir un mangemort. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était jouer au Quidditch… »

Harry acquiesça, se souvenant. « Oui. Marcus Flint. Je ne lui aurais jamais donné le crédit d'avoir le bon sens de ne pas devenir un mangemort, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était bien après tout. »

« Au dépend de sa vie. » lui rappela Jeffries. « Roger était terrifié que cela nous arrive. Nous n'avons pas une grande famille… C'est juste ma mère et son frère, le père de Roger. Et mon père et moi, et la mère de Roger et… Bien, il y avait Evan, aussi, bien sûr. Roger faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder tout le monde en sûreté, et il a eu l'impression que ce qui était arrivé à Evan était entièrement de sa faute. C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se produise, alors il a accepté de faire tout ce qu'on lui disait. Mais ensuite… On lui a dit d'épouser Alicia. C'était avant que Evan ne meure. Mais il était amoureux de Fleur… »

« Il y a un peu plus de an, pour Noël, je lui ai rendu visite. Il hésitait à dire à Alicia ce qui se passait vraiment. Il ne voulait pas la tromper, ni Fleur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas, mais il était coincé. Je voulais lui parler comme j'avais été changé par l'attaque de Westminster. Je voulais quelques conseils. Je savais que ma mère serait biaisée. Je pensais… Roger a du sang-froid. C'est un gars intelligent, préfet en chef et tout cela. Il aura peut-être quelques idées. »

« Et il en avait. Il… Il a eu l'idée de m'utiliser pour attirer des tonnes de partisans, moldus, sorciers et sorcières qui aimaient les moldus. Un moyen de livrer des victimes à Vous-savez-qui, bien qu'il ne me l'ai pas dit comme cela. Il disait juste que je devrais faire ce que les sorciers ne sont habituellement pas autorisés à faire… Utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien. Il disait que les sorciers devaient faire attention au ministère de la Magie, mais que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Bien sûr, il avait tort à ce sujet. Le ministère m'a suivi à la trace depuis le début. Mais ce que je ne savais pas alors, c'était qu'il espérait supplier de ne pas épouser Alicia en échange de donner à Vous-savez-qui de nombreuses victimes à travers moi. »

« Ce qui n'a pas marché. » dit gravement Harry, se sentant maintenant bien plus charitable envers Jeffries qu'envers Roger Davies.

Jeffries fit la tête. « Bien sûr que ça n'a pas marché. D'abord, j'ai eu la trouille et j'ai essayé de disparaître, après ce qui s'est passé à Surrey. De plus, Roger n'avait pas saisi le but, au début, de son mariage avec Alicia. »

« Le but ? »

« Vous savez, faire rentrer son père moldu au Parlement, puis le discréditer et mettre quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Pour prendre le pouvoir sur le gouvernement moldu. »

« Ah, » fit Harry, acquiesçant. « Vous en êtes sûr ? Que Roger ne savait pas, je veux dire. »

« Bien, comme je disais, il ne savait pas au début. Il a découvert au moment d'exécuter ses ordres, bien sûr. C'était avant que Roger ne prenne la place du père d'Alicia, en utilisant du polynectar, abatte le whip de la majorité et puis prétende essayer de tuer le gars qui remplaçait le whip. Il devait avoir quelqu'un pour témoigner que c'était Spinnet l'assassin après tout. C'était l'image crachée de son beau-père quand il a commis le meurtre, alors c'était parfait. Les empreintes de Spinnet étaient sur l'arme, c'était clairement lui sur les vidéos de surveillance, et la victime survivante pourrait témoigner de son identité. Et le seul alibi de Spinnet était qu'il était endormi dans son bureau. Roger l'avait assommé en fait. Après qu'il soit vérifié dans la presse que le gars que Roger avait blessé pourrait témoigner contre Spinnet, Roger l'a mis de côté, il l'a enfermé et a commencé à prendre sa place en utilisant du polynectar. Il a même témoigné contre son propre beau-père au procès… »

Harry resta bouche bée. « C'était Clive…heu, comment déjà ? »

« Clive Metford. Oui. Le vrai Mr Metford était caché dans sa propre maison, prisonnier. Par chance pour Roger, il était célibataire, pas de femme ou d'enfant auxquels Roger doive faire face. Très propre et soigné. »

Harry se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, son esprit assimilant les nouvelles informations selon lesquelles lorsque Clive Metford avait témoigné au procès de Mr Spinnet, cela avait en fait été Roger Davies. « Cela explique tout ! » déclara-t-il. « C'est comme cela qu'il connaissait tant de choses. Et la photo truquée… Je parie qu'elle montrait Roger à l'origine, avec Alicia et son père ! Il l'a changée magiquement afin qu'elle montre Metford dessus ! »

« Vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que vous ne dites. » dit Jeffries, haussant les sourcils.

« Bien, pas vraiment. L'avocate de Mr Spinnet est une vieille amie de mon parrain, et après le verdict, elle nous a raconté le procès. Considérant qu'Alicia et son père savaient que Metford n'avait pas été au mariage, cela semblait logique de penser que la magie était impliquée dans la modification de la photo. Ce que personne n'avait saisi, c'est que le vrai Metford avait été remplacé par un sorcier. Et je ne pense pas que quiconque ait pensé que c'était en fait Roger. Maintenant, la femme qui a pris la place de Mr Spinnet au Parlement… Nous suspections depuis longtemps que c'était une sorcière… »

Ce fut au tour de Jeffries d'avoir l'air choqué. « Vous saviez ? Comment ? »

« Que savez-vous de cela ? » questionna Harry, serrant le pied du lit.

Jeffries eut l'air à mal à l'aise. « Bien, vous voyez, quand Roger n'allait pas très vite, qu'il rechignait encore à épouser Alicia, on lui a assigné quelqu'un qui était fidèle à Vous-savez-qui pour travailler, pour garder un œil sur lui. Il savait qu'il devait filer droit comme il l'avait sur le dos. Elle voulait aussi garder un œil sur son fils pendant les vacances d'été, alors elle, bien,… Elle a fourré cette famille moldue dans son propre grenier, et elle a pris la place de la mère en public. Elle n'était cependant pas toujours à traîner par là… Elle avait aussi d'autres choses à faire. Roger et moi avions dit à ma mère ce qui se passait, afin qu'elle nous aide, comme elle est très rusée. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter que cette sorcière nous double, alors elle s'est portée volontaire pour prétendre être un membre de la famille moldue. Elle a pris la place de la fille. Cela a bien plus à l'autre sorcière… Elle était encore en position d'autorité, même quand elles prétendaient être des moldues. Et la sorcière pouvait garder un œil sur son fils, comme elle avait voulu. Et sur vous, aussi. »

« Moi ? » Harry était très confus.

Jeffries laissa lentement apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. « Vous n'en savez pas autant que ce que vous pensiez, hein, Harry ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous travailliez encore dans ce domaine de New Stockington ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Vous voulez dire… Que cette sorcière était… Était Narcissa Malfoy ? »

« Aussi connue sous le nom de Joan Harrington-Smyth, membre du parlement. »

« Aussi connue sous le nom de Daisy Furoncle. » grommela Harry, comprenant maintenant comment Mrs Malfoy avait pu obtenir certaines informations.

« Quoi ? » fit Jeffries, fronçant les sourcils. Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être fier de lui.

« Il y a de toute évidence des choses que vous ne savez pas sur vos co-conspirateurs. » Il commença à dire quelque chose d'autre puis se figea, venant soudain de réaliser quelque chose. « Attendez… Vous avez dit que votre mère prenait l'apparence de la fille ? Felice Harrington-Smyth ? » Jeffries acquiesça, fronçant encore les sourcils. « Mais… Mais elle… Elle a baisé Draco Malfoy ! »

Jeffries se pencha en avant, écartillant les yeux. « Elle a quoi ? »

Harry rougit. « Je suis désolé. Ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose que l'on devrait jamais entendre dire sur sa maman, spécialement comme votre père n'a pas… »

« Oh, ce n'est pas cela. Mon père et ma mère… Bien, quand j'ai été assez grand, ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient toujours eu 'une compréhension mutuelle', dirons-nous. Ce qui a été très dur à accepter au début, mais cela fait des années maintenant, et je suppose que je me suis immunisé avec le temps. Ils ne se sont jamais marié après tout. Mais quand même ! Ma mère a baisé un garçon de dix-sept ans ? »

Harry commença soudain à rire. Il pouvait voir que Jeffries n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. « Vous ne voyez pas ? Elle faisait cela pour Narcissa Malfoy. Elle était sensée garder un œil sur son fils. Je pensais qu'il semblait qu'ils voulaient être pris. Votre mère voulait qu'ils soient pris. Par la mère de Draco. Elle lui faisait un pied de nez. »

« Entre autres choses. » dit sombrement Jeffries. « Je doute qu'elle ait trouvé cela pénible. »

Harry se souvint de fille comme Niamh Quirke dans son autre vie, et de leurs réactions face à Draco Malfoy. « Vous avez probablement raison. Mais je pense qu'elle voulait quand même que sa 'patronne' soit au courant. » Il se remit à rire, se souvenant de Bronwen Davies au mariage d'Alicia et Roger. Si Draco Malfoy savait qui il avait vraiment sauté…

« Bien, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comme vous avez trouvé que cette Harrington-Smyth, la mère, je veux dire, était une sorcière. »

Harry dut fouiller dans sa tête maintenant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait des problèmes pour se souvenir. Mais ensuite, une image de Draco et 'Felice' le lui fit retrouver. « Oh ! Ca y est. Quand nous étions en Suède pour la course de balai, Draco Malfoy m'a dit que lorsqu'il avait été avec Felice… »

« Ma mère. »

« Heu, oui. Quand ils étaient… Ensemble, une fois, pendant l'été, il avait découvert des photos magiques sous un lit. Des photos de deux petits garçons. »

« Ah, exact. Maman m'a dit que pour occuper son temps libre en été, elle avait pris des photos de famille avec elle, à Surrey. Elle voulait en faire un album. Vous avez probablement trouvé de vieilles photos de Roger et Evan, quand ils étaient petits. Elle travaillait sur… Sur un cadeau pour ma tante Eve. Un souvenir pour Evan… » Il fit la tête. « Clairement, ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle a fait de son temps libre… » Jeffries ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. « Si seulement j'avais pu rester caché. Mais avec maman juste sous son nez tout le temps, quand j'ai reçu l'ordre de recommencer les spectacles de Rodney Jeffries, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et je dois dire que j'ai été très choqué quand ta tante est arrivée. Mais elle semblait très perdue, sans endroit où aller, que je l'ai laissée rester. Elle est assez, hum, directive. » Harry acquiesça, sa bouche se tordant. « Bien sûr, tout se passait bien avant l'évasion d'Azkaban. » Jeffries soupira encore.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Parce qu'avant cela, ce n'était pas Lucius Malfoy qui tirait les ficelles. »

Ce fut encore au tour de Harry d'être choqué. « Lucius Malfoy ! »

Jeffries acquiesça. « Oui. Sa femme l'avait fait venir au domaine, à Surrey, et nous avons eu une grande réunion. Moi, Roger, qui prétendait encore être Metford, sa femme et ma mère. Il nous a montré, nous disant que nous étions juste bons à être assis là, sans rien accomplir. J'étais sensé livrer un nombre vraiment énorme de gens qui devraient être manipulés et même transformé en victimes, mais j'étais limité par le fait que de nombreuses personnes considéraient que mes partisans étaient un tas marginaux bizarres, et que j'étais vu comme un charlatan à la fois par les sorciers et les moldus. Nous devions mettre le phénomène Rodney Jeffries en avant, et c'est là où les liens avec le Parlement entraient en ligne. Mais d'abord, Malfoy a dû nous faire passer à tous l'idée que c'était lui le responsable. Alors il a… » Jeffries s'étrangla brièvement.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a tué Roger. Devant nous tous. Juste comme cela. Il a dit à quel point il était sans valeur, que ce n'était même pas son idée de le recruter au début, mais celle de son fils. Et Roger était juste… Parti. Et Lucius Malfoy a pris sa place en tant que Clive Metford… »

Harry avait la bouche sèche, se souvenant de la manière dont Cédric avait été frappé par la mort, au moment où il avait été déclaré inutile, le 'restant'. Des personnes dont on dispose. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était tout de la faute de Draco Malfoy. Quand il avait essayé de mettre son père en prison, il devait lui avoir donné des noms de personnes qui feraient de bonnes recrues. Malédiction, pensa Harry. C'était probablement la faute Draco Malfoy si Flint avait été tué par son père, et si la famille de Pénélope Deauclaire avait été assassinée. Un haine renouvelée et plus forte de Draco Malfoy était née en lui, et il fit face à Jeffries, les dents serrées.

« Et alors ? »

« Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment cru que c'était lui le responsable, comme quelqu'un d'autre s'était arrangé pour faire disparaître les dragons de la réserve, en Suède, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont été utilisés pour l'opération à Azkaban, après tout. Malfoy était encore en prison à ce moment-là. Alors il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui il répondait, très probablement, quelqu'un entre lui et Vous-savez-qui. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ce devait probablement être Ludo Verpey. »

« Qui ? »

« Ludo Verpey. Il travaille pour le ministère. Travaillait, je devrais plutôt dire. Département des sports et jeux magiques. Il avait des raisons pour se rendre en Suède aussi, à cause de la course de balai. Il s'occupait des concurrents britanniques, entre autre. »

Jeffries comprit maintenant. « Oui, ça semble logique. Mais comment savez-vous que c'est un mangemort ? »

Harry avait les lèvres pincées. « Il a essayé de me tuer à Stonehenge, et il s'est fait aspirer dans les limbes avec les détraqueurs. » dit-il rapidement. Jeffries eut l'air surpris, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Harry se souvint du cognard enchanté au match de Quidditch… Ce devait aussi être Verpey ! Et la façon dont Winky avait toujours été convaincue que c'était un méchant sorcier diabolique… Elle avait été en position de voir de nombreuses choses quand elle avait travaillé pour les Croupton. Spécialement après que Queudver ait utilisé la résidence des Croupton pour base, pour s'occuper de Voldemort avant de l'aider à regagner un corps. Je parie que Verpey n'essayait pas juste de me faire gagner pour se faire de l'argent sur les paris, réalisa Harry. C'était ce qu'il avait eu l'habitude de considérer, mais ceci était sans doute une meilleure explication : il était probablement le plan de secours au cas où Barty Croupton Jr aurait eu des difficultés à m'aider à me faire gagner, et il pensait qu'il pourrait aussi se faire un peu d'argent en pariant…

Il se souvint de Verpey dans la pensine de Dumbledore, disant qu'il n'avait pas su qu'il passait des informations du ministère aux mangemorts. Il était l'une de ceux qui s'en étaient bien sorti, un de ceux que méprisait Barty Croupton Jr. Ni un mangemort vraiment loyal, ni un espion. Verpey devait avoir travaillé dur pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Et après que Barty Croupton ait été embrassé par un détraqueur, que Lucius Malfoy soit allé en prison, et que Pettigrew ait été capturé, il avait finalement été celui vers qui Voldemort s'était tourné. Il devait avoir été celui à monter toute cette machination, réalisa Harry. Une machination plus compliquée que le plus compliqué des jeux magiques… Et les jeux, c'était son travail après tout…

« Je suis désolé, Harry. » s'étranglait maintenant Jeffries. « Je pensais vraiment ce que je vous ai écrit dans cette lettre, comme quoi je voulais aider les gens… Mais je devais protéger ma famille. Roger n'a jamais voulu qu'Evan se trouve pris dans tout cela, mais comme le temps passait, nous avons tous comme à réaliser que nous devions être ensemble dans cela, veiller les uns sur les autres, toute la famille… »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « J'essayais de sauver ma mère et ma sœur en modifiant le cours du temps, et cela a créé un monde cauchemardesque. Vous savez… Vous l'avez vu dans vos cauchemars. Ma mère pensait qu'il valait mieux que toute notre famille périsse ensemble plutôt que ce que l'un de nous courbe l'échine devant Voldemort. » Jeffries se crispa en entendant le nom. « La seule raison pour laquelle il a été défait la première fois, c'est parce qu'elle a donné sa vie pour moi. Je pense… Je pense qu'un part d'elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas à ma place, qu'il essayerait encore de me tuer après elle. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle pensait que nous serions tous ensemble réunis dans la mort, et que c'était mieux que d'être vivant ensemble si c'était pour servir le mal. Quand j'ai changé le cours du temps, j'ai découvert à quel point elle avait raison. » Jeffries acquiesça, les yeux humides.

« Oui, vous avez raison, vous avez raison, bien sûr. » chuchota-t-il. « Mais… Mais peu de personne sont aussi forte que votre mère, Harry. La plupart des gens feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour sauver les gens qu'ils aiment, à part se sacrifier. S'il y a un moyen d'éviter cela,… Ils le feront. » Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry. « Vous devriez aller voir votre tante, » chuchota-t-il. « Elle est comme moi… Le détraqueur qui l'a attaquée a réussi à avoir sa magie, mais pas son âme. Elle n'est plus une sorcière. Vous devriez aller la voir. » dit-il encore, très doucement.

Harry acquiesça, ayant perdu patience avec Jeffries. « Que vont-ils faire de vous ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je vais probablement aller en prison, une fois qu'ils auront trouvé un remplacement pour Azkaban. Je ne risque pas d'être aussi dangereux que bien d'autres, comme je ne peux pas faire de magie. Je suppose que c'est ma destinée d'aller en prison dans ce monde aussi. » finit-il tristement.

Harry était sur le point de l'approuver, n'ayant pas la moindre compassion pour lui, mais soudain, un énorme oiseau frappa la fenêtre de la chambre de Jeffries, les serres râpant contre la vitre en faisant un bruit horrible. Harry se couvrit instinctivement les oreilles, choqué de réaliser, quand il se tourna vers la fenêtre, qu'il connaissait l'oiseau qui donnait des coups répétés contre la vitre. Il courut dans le couloir, s'attendant à trouver Nita, mais elle devait être partie faire une ronde. Il y avait deux gardes en dehors de la pièce, et il leur cria à tous les deux « Appelez le Docteur Anderssen ! Et les aurors qui sont de garde ! Il y a un mangemort animagus qui essaye de rentrer dans la pièce ! »

Les gardes, qui semblaient être des troufions, restèrent tous les deux là, à le regarder. Il pensa d'abord à quel point sa déclaration devait avoir l'air absurde, et seulement en deuxième lieu au fait qu'ils l'avaient vu entrer dans la pièce sur une civière, apparemment inconscient. Le reconnaissant pour la menace qu'il était, ils le stupéfixèrent immédiatement.

Harry tomba à leurs pieds, face contre terre, et ne sur plus rien de ce qui se passait pendant un très long moment.

xxxxx


	53. Chap 28

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-huit.

Villa

'… Comme James Ackerman le dit dans son livre de 1990 'The Villa: Form and Ideology of Country Houses', les gens construisent des maisons de campagne depuis plus de deux mille ans… Ackerman identifie seulement deux périodes dans l'histoire occidentale où la culture urbaine ne s'est pas construit des retraites à la campagne : La naissance des commune d'Europe Centrale et d'Italie, entre 1000 et 1400, et au temps des cités état de la Grèce antique. La raison à ces deux exceptions n'est pas claire. Assez probablement, la vie en dehors de murs de la cité était simplement trop périlleuse.'

--Witold Rybczynski/Looking Around: A Journey Through Architecture/

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital et pouvait sentir des liens le maintenant en place. Il sentit du mouvement dans la pièce et appela. « Hohé ? Où suis-je ? Qui est là ? Depuis combien de jours je suis là ? S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse me relever… C'est très important. »

« Le Lion prendra des ailes. »

Sa respiration se saccada. Il espérait que si quelqu'un était là, il n'aurait pas entendu Sandy siffler. Un bruit de pas traversa la pièce, et un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque un an apparut au-dessus de lui. C'était le docteur Clancy, le responsable de Nita. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le sifflement.

« Bien, je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas près d'être libéré de votre lit de sitôt. Nous ne laissons pas les meurtriers se balader… »

« Les meurtriers ! » s'écria Harry, oubliant Sandy. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Vous avez tué ce cracmol ! » cria Clancy. « Après vous avoir assommé, un des gardes est venu me chercher, et nous l'avons trouvé dans son lit, la gorge ouverte… »

« Je n'ai pas fait cela ! » fit Harry, désespéré. « Où est Nita Anderssen ? Il y a eu une incompréhension… Il y a des gens qui se demandent probablement où j'ai été… »

« Stupefix ! » fit soudain une voix familière. Harry pouvait seulement voir un bout du docteur Clancy du coin de l'œil, mais une fois qu'il fut stupéfixé et, et sortit complètement du son champ visuel, tombant au sol avec un bruit sourd. Le visage de Nita apparut au-dessus de lui. Elle lui ôta ses liens et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, n'ayant aucune pensée pour le docteur stupéfixé.

« Pas le temps… » dit-elle, prenant sa main. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il planta fermement ses pieds et refusa d'être déplacé.

« Non ! dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Il dit que j'ai tué Jeffries ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, son visage pâle et grave. « Je t'attendais en dehors de la chambre de Jeffries. Clancy a insisté pour que je revienne voir avec lui un cas vieux de plusieurs mois. Et il n'a pas arrêté d'aller et de venir dans le bureau de son assistant. C'est juste plus bas dans le couloir, par chance, et que tu es sorti de la pièce en criant, je t'ai entendu et je suis venue en courant. Malheureusement, lui aussi. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, tu étais stupéfixé, et nous sommes rentrés dans la chambre… » Elle déglutit, hésitant.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, sa voix craquant.

Elle soupira. « Jeffries a eu la gorge ouverte. »

Harry se sentit mal, s'appuyant contre le mur. « Je ne l'ai pas fait :

« Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait, Harry ! Laisse-moi finir ! » ses yeux bleus brillaient comme ceux de Ron quand elle était en colère, réalisa Harry. Il ne leur manquait qu'un petit éclat de couleur rouge loup-garou dedans. Il acquiesça, espérant que l'histoire n'était pas trop longue. « Quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, nous l'avons trouvé la gorge ouverte, avec beaucoup de verre cassé sur le sol. Une des vitres avait violemment été cassée. Mais le fait est que… Clancy sait que tu es un animagus griffon d'or. » dit-elle doucement. « La plaie… Ce n'était clairement pas un couteau ou un sort. C'était les griffes d'un animal. » finit-elle si doucement que maintenant, Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre.

Il eut envie de sangloter, se souvenant encore du redoutable sentiment d'impuissance quand toutes les preuves le désignaient, l'impliquant dans la mort de sa mère, comme si c'était prémédité. Mais il se souvint ensuite pourquoi il était sorti en courant de la chambre de Jeffries. « C'était Cho ! »

Nita eut l'air très confuse. « Qui ? »

« Cho Chang, l'ancienne petite amie de Viktor Krum ! Tu sais, Viktor Krum, qui s'est avéré être le petit fils de Voldemort ! »

Nita poussa un petit cri d'exclamation. « Non, je ne savais pas cela ! Comment je l'aurais su ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Je veux dire… J'ai entendu qu'il jouait au Quidditch, tout cela. Il a commencé à jouer lors de sa première année à Durmstrang. Mais j'ai quitté l'école l'année d'avant, comme mes parents ont réussi à convaincre le directeur de me mettre avec les autres élèves de mon âge, même si j'avais commencé avec un an de retard… »

Harry déglutit, se demandant si ce directeur était Igor Karkaroff, qu'il avait vu mourir lors de la nuit de Noël de sa cinquième année. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, et il poursuivit. « Est-ce que Percy ne t'a pas parlé de cela ? Quand nous revenions d'Azkaban, nous avons découvert que Cho était une mangemort et une animagus ! Elle peut devenir un aigle de mer géant, un erne. Elle doit avoir égorgé Jeffries avec ses serres ! Il a été tué par des serres, pas par des griffes de griffon ! » Il la regarda. « Amène-moi à la chambre de Jeffries. » Revenir sur les lieux du crime, pensa-t-il tristement. Je dois avoir un talent pour cela.

« Je… Je ne peux pas ! » fit-elle, à cours. « Je vais probablement me faire virer ! J'ai stupéfixé mon responsable. » dit-elle tristement, regardant l'homme roux sur le sol.

Harry essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant. « Alors tu n'as rien à perdre. »

Elle émit un petit rire court, qui ne lui fit pas penser aux Weasley, mais aux Malfoy. « Bien vu. Mais je pense que je vais m'assurer qu'il ne va pas être trouvé tout de suite, pour être sûre. » Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus de Clancy, le métamorphosant en chaise, qu'elle posa proprement contre le mur. Harry la fixait, mais elle était toute à son affaire, se tournant vers lui et le regardant critiquement. « D'accord alors, nous avons besoin que tu raccourcisse tes cheveux. »

« Je pensais que j'étais sensé être déguisé ? »

« Tu étais… Mais maintenant, ils recherchent quelqu'un avec des cheveux longs et une barbe. »

« Ah. Exact. » Il raccourcit ses cheveux, et la suivit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Un passage secret, » lui chuchota-t-elle « va nous prendre dans un autre réseau de couloirs que les visiteurs et les patients ne voient jamais. Je ne connaissait même pas leur existence avant d'avoir passé mes examens finaux. Suis-moi. »

Les couloirs sombres et humides n'étaient pas gardés, bien qu'il puisse entendre d'autres personnes se déplacer autour d'eux, leurs pas et conversations résonnant au loin. Finalement, ils descendirent une volée de marches étroites. Nita ouvrit un panneau dans le mur, et Harry passa après elle, se retrouvant dans la chambre de Rodney Jeffries.

Il regarda autour de lui, horrifié. Jeffries n'avait pas encore été déplacé, mais il était encore allongé sur le lit où il avait été tué, son sang teintant sa tunique d'hôpital et les draps blancs.

« Ils l'ont laissé là tout ce temps ? » gémit-il, se sentant mal. Et pourtant… Le sang avait encore l'air frais, réalisa-t-il, et le corps n'avait pas commencé à sentir, bien qu'il puisse s'agir d'un sort. Ses yeux sans vie fixaient Harry, comme une accusation silencieuse. Je n'aurais pas dû quitter la pièce, pensa Harry, je ne l'ai pas tué, mais c'est ma faute s'il est mort.

« Tout ce temps ? » dit Nita, clairement irritée. « Cela ne fait qu'environ dix minutes. » Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il était resté inconscient des jours.

La vitre centrale de la fenêtre, celle contre laquelle l'aigle géant s'était cogné, était en morceaux, le cadre de métal tordu, et le sol couvert d'éclats de verre. Harry s'avança, regardant avec intérêt des morceaux de verre encore en place sur le cadre de la fenêtre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda brusquement Nita, voyant que son attention était attirée par le verre brisé.

« Elle est blessée. » dit-il. « Du sang et des plumes. » Il regarda par-dessus les débris de la vitre et vit que le cadre de la fenêtre était aussi généreusement couvert de sang.

Elle jura, puis dit « Brillant. Maintenant nous devons nous inquiéter qu'elle saigne à mort avant que nous puissions la retrouver. Bien que… Cela pourrait peut-être être à notre avantage, en supposant que nous puissions la trouver à temps. Comme c'est une animagus, on peut aussi raisonnablement penser qu'elle sait transplaner, mais elle ne pourra pas le faire avec une telle blessure. Elle pourrait même ne pas arriver à reprendre sa forme humaine, pas sans aide en tous cas. Elle peut peut-être voler, un peu, mais la perte de sang la rendra probablement plus lente. »

Il regarda Nita avec espoir. « Si cela la ralentit, alors peut-être que nous pourrons la ramener ici. Nous devons la poursuivre. »

Elle se refrogna. « Oui, je sais cela sans avoir besoin que le préfet en chef de Poudlard me le dise. » grommela-t-elle. « La question est 'comment ?'. »

« Je peux voler, tu te souviens ? En tant que griffon. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment où nous sommes. »

« Hum, si, tu sais. Nous sommes à Ste Mangouste. » Elle le regardait comme s'il s'avérait qu'il était plus stupide qu'elle l'avait supposé.

« Non, je ne parle pas de cela. Je veux dire… Où est Ste Mangouste ? Je ne suis jamais venu ici par voie terrestre, seulement magiquement. Où est-ce en Grande Bretagne ? »

Elle soupira, comme si elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas totalement dénué de cervelle. « Oh. Nous sommes près de Glasgow, sur un grand domaine. Il y a des tonnes de sorts repousse-moldu pour le protéger. »

« Ho, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'à la fois Poudlard et Ste Mangouste seraient ici, en Écosse. » remarqua-t-il.

« Bien, tu te serais trompé. En fait, il y a une excellente raison à ce que ce soit ici, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps pour cela… »

« Trop juste. Je vais me transformer. Tu montes sur moi, et je vais sauter sur le seuil, puis bondir dans les airs. » Il pausa une seconde, comme il réalisait que la prédiction de Sandy était assez littérale, pas simplement figurée. « Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais étendre mes ailes et commencer à voler avant qu'il n'y ait un danger pour nous. Nous sommes au dernier étage, cela va aider. Ensuite… »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Il lui fit la grimace. « Tu vas devoir venir avec moi ! Je ne peux pas lancer d'incantation quand je suis en griffon, ou utiliser ma baguette. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi qui puisse. Quelqu'un qui est allé à Durmstrang et qui sait ce que peut faire une personne qui a été formée à la magie noire… »

Elle lui fit un petit demi sourire. « D'accord, d'accord. Tu es rusé, tu sais cela ? »

Il lui sourit. « On m'a dit que je m'en serais bien sorti à Serpentard. »

Il se métamorphosé et elle balança sa jambe par-dessus son dos, haletant quand il bondit soudain sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et puis elle cria quand il se jeta dans le vide et chuta quelques instants, avant qu'il n'étende ses ailes et commence à les battre. Harry pouvait entendre le souffle terrifié de Nita dans ses oreilles, et sentir ses doigts se prendre dans sa crinière comme elle se cramponnait pour sa vie. Il monta haut dans le ciel au-dessus de Ste Mangouste, jusqu'à ce que le toit paraisse petit et insignifiant. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre très vite, et elle commença à parler nerveusement d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, comme pour cacher sa terreur.

« Que cherchons nous ? Oh, malédiction, tu ne peux pas me répondre… »

Harry localisa quelque chose tombant d'un nuage gris. Cela semblait presque être un morceau du nuage, mais il vit ensuite que c'était un grand oiseau gris et blanc. Il plongea. Ils étaient maintenant au-dessus de l'eau, et il peina à se souvenir ce que c'était. La Clyde. C'était cela. Vers le sud, elle s'élargissait et devenait le fjord de Clyde, où se trouvait Dunoon, et plus loin au sud encore, l'île de Bute, nichée au cœur du fjord.

Il se trompa dans sa trajectoire cependant, et ne l'atteignit pas à temps. Elle frappa l'eau avec un grand bruit ! L'instant d'après, Harry était aussi dans l'eau, essayant de ne pas frissonner, mordant une grande aile grise détrempée et ne retenant que des plumes. Nita poussa un cri de surprise quand ses jambes entrèrent dans l'eau froide. Elle saisit l'une des pattes de l'oiseau, la traînant vers le bord, comme Harry nageait de travers à cause du courant puissant, son esprit presque engourdi par le froid. Quand ils furent à terre, il se retransforma, et avec les mains rouges et frigorifiées, Nita et lui tirèrent l'énorme oiseau blessé au sec.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour lui rendre forme humaine. Cho Chang était allongée sur le sol entre eux, une blessure profonde au côté qui avait l'air bien pire que celle qui était sur l'aigle, même avec ses plumes tâchées de sang. Nita tomba à genoux, sortant sa baguette et commençant immédiatement à la passer au-dessus de la blessure, secouant la tête.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard. » murmura-t-elle. « On dirait qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle n'est probablement pas allée très loin parce que l'hémorragie la désorientait déjà. Elle volait probablement en rond. Le sort de suture que j'ai lancé va lui permettre de ne plus perdre de sang, et nous donner le temps de revenir, mais ce n'est que temporaire. » Harry acquiesça, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler. Il tremblait encore à la fois nerveusement, et pour le froid de l'eau de la rivière, il ne savait pas trop. Cho était devenue une autre patiente pour Nita. Il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il pensait d'avoir sauvé sa vie, mais il se contenta de regarder Nita conjurer un brancard pour elle, puis un drap pour la couvrir jusqu'au menton.

Comme ils avançaient sur les grandes pelouses du domaine, avec la civière flottant devant eux, Harry réalisa. « Je sais pourquoi c'est Ste Mangouste. Je m'en souviens maintenant… »

Elle le regarda, intéressée. « Tu t'en souviens ? Tu faisais comme si tu n'en savais rien au début. Ou tu veux dire que tu t'en souviens de ton autre vie ? »

Il resta bouche bée, s'arrêtant pour la fixer. « Comme sais-tu cela ? »

Elle commença à compter sur ses doigts. « Bien, un, il y a Peggy… Maggie, je veux dire, qui m'a dit qu'elle avait vu tes deux auras quand elle t'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Deux, il y a Ron qui m'en a pas mal parlé, et trois, Ginny… »

Harry déglutit, se demandant ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur. « Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

Nita haussa les épaules. « Elle m'a raconté comment cela s'était passé, et que tu étais son 'soupirant' dans cette vie là. » Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle se moquait de lui comme elle fit un geste de la baguette, faisant repartir le brancard qui portait Cho. « Et elle m'a dit que tu m'avais rencontré, et que j'étais infirmière, et pas docteur. »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est vrai. »

« Alors… Tu te souviens de quelques chose sur Ste Mangouste de ton autre vie ? »

« En quelque sorte… Est-ce que Ginny t'as dit que ma mère était mariée à Severus Rogue dans cette vie ? »

Ce fut au tour de Nita de rester sans voix. « Non, elle a de toute évidence oublier de mentionner cela. Et il va être mon beau-frère ! »

« Oui. Bien, je me souviens maintenant qu'il m'avait appris une comptine que son arrière grand-mère lui avait appris quand il était petit, quand il venait la voir à Glasgow. Elle est morte de chagrin peu après que ses parents aient été tués, il m'a dit. Il était déjà parti vivre chez son oncle à Dunoon. En tous cas, il nous a enseigné à ma sœur, mes frères et moi la comptine et les légendes de Ste Mangouste, qui était un sorcier. NDT : Quelle idée de traduire Mungo par mangouste… Enfin…» Il récita :

« C'est l'oiseau qui n'a jamais volé,

C'est l'arbre qui n'a jamais poussé,

C'est la cloche qui n'a jamais sonné,

C'est le poisson qui n'a jamais nagé. »

Nita acquiesça. « Cela ressemble presque à une incantation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours pensé cela. Cela se réfère juste aux objets sur le blason de Glasgow : un oiseau, un arbre, une cloche et un poisson. Ils sont tous en rapport avec Ste Mangouste. Le poisson a un anneau dans la bouche, mais je ne me souviens plus de l'histoire… »

« Je l'ai connue, autrefois. » dit-elle,. « Nous y voilà. » dit elle d'un ton ferme et professionnel comme ils atteignaient l'allée devant l'énorme bâtiment qui abritait le seul hôpital magique de Grande Bretagne. Les grandes fenêtres à panneaux sur la façade de grès semblaient aveugles et indifférentes aux peines des gens atteints de maladies et de blessures magiques. Mais comme ils approchaient de la porte, Harry vit au-dessus du linteau le blason décrit obliquement par la comptine qu'il avait apprise petit garçon. L'oiseau qui ne volait jamais, l'arbre qui ne poussait jamais, la cloche qui ne sonnait jamais et le poisson qui ne nageait jamais. Au-dessus, au sommet du blason, il y avait l'image d'un évêque avec un mitre, la main levée pour une bénédiction. Ste Mangouste.

« Nous n'allons pas passer par ici. » dit Nita, tournant à gauche. « Par ici. Sauf que… » Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus des habits de Harry pour les transformer en robe couleur pêche, comme la sienne.

« Je vais jouer le rôle d'un docteur maintenant ? » couina-t-il. « Est-ce sage ? »

« Doucement. » dit-elle laconiquement. « Essaye juste d'avoir l'air de savoir ce que tu fais. » D'un geste de la baguette, elle conjura des presse-papiers pour eux. Harry la suivit en silence. Quand ils furent dans le bâtiment et traversèrent les couloirs, elle sembla chercher quelque chose du regard. Harry espérait qu'elle le trouverait vite. Il se sentait en fait plus suspect avec sa robe de médecin que sans, en train de marcher derrière elle et le brancard qui portait Cho. Il se lissa la frange de façon répétée devant sa cicatrice et essaya de ne pas sursauter au plus petit son.

Finalement, Nita conduisit la civière dans une pièce. Harry entra dans la pièce avec soin, regardant attentivement les gens dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que la porte se trouve finalement fermée. Elle lui ordonna de la fermer sûrement, ce qu'il fit, et de monter la garde pendant qu'elle travaillait. Cela sembla prendre un très long moment, et Nita partit deux fois par un passage secret pour aller chercher quelques produits (une potion et un baume). Finalement, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux, il demanda « Puis-je demander pourquoi tu es si intéressée par la sauver ? »

Elle poussa un grognement irrité. « Bien, si tu es si pressé que cela d'aller en prison pour meurtre, je peux juste la laisser mourir… »

« Quoi ? » Il se tourna vers la porte

Nita le regarda à nouveau comme si c'était un idiot. « Elle est ton alibi ! La vraie meurtrière ! Un animagus mort n'est pas identifiable en tant que tel. Elle doit être vivante pour pouvoir dire que c'est elle qui l'a assassiné. Maintenant, cela aide que ce soit son sang sur le verre dans la chambre, et que les éclats soient par terre indique clairement que la fenêtre a été cassée de l'extérieur, et non de l'intérieur. Mais nous avons besoin d'un motif aussi… »

Il secoua la tête. « On ne parlait pas du tout d'elle quand Jeffries me racontait tout ce qui s'est passé. On parlait de Voldemort, bien sûr, et d'autres mangemorts. » Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire « Et de ton oncle et ta tante. »

Elle essuya une larme à son œil. « Je m'en doutais. » Sa voix avait l'air un peu prise, et il put la voir déglutir. Elle regarda à nouveau Cho. « Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Pour voir si elle va s'en tirer. D'une certaine manière, l'endroit d'où tu as disparu, Ste Mangouste, je veux dire, est probablement le lieu le plus sûr pour toi. Et moi. » Elle rit. « Quand je pense que j'ai été associée pendant toutes ces années à un paquet de mangemorts, et que quand j'aide à dissimuler un fugitif, il faut que ce soit Harry Potter ! »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Personne ne viendra nous chercher dans cette pièce ? Je pense que je devrais transplaner à Bout-du-Lard… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Cette pièce est sensée être transformée en bureau bientôt. Toutes les pièces de cette aile vont subir le même sort. Mais les travaux ne vont pas commencer avant quelques jours. Nous ne devrions pas être dérangés. Bout-du-Lard est le premier endroit où on va te chercher, de toutes façons, même si tu pouvais transplaner hors d'ici, ce que tu ne peux pas faire. On ne peut venir ici que par cheminette, dans le hall d'entrée, par ambulance, ou à pied. » Elle regarda le visage de Cho Chang avec une expression que Harry ne put interpréter, mais Nita n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contente. Harry lui couvrit une main avec la sienne

« Comment tes parents l'ont pris ? Tes parents adoptifs. Que tu sois une Weasley ? »

Elle fit glisser sa main de sous celle de Harry et les posa toutes les deux sur ses genoux. « Ils ne savent pas. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas réussi à m'amener à parler de ma famille à quiconque. Je ne pouvais certainement pas parler à tante Cissy de ce qui se passait… »

Il acquiesça. « D'autant qu'il s'avère qu'elle incarnait un député, et que ton oncle incarnait le whip, en prenant la place de Roger Davies… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Quoi ? »

Harry lui raconta ce que Jeffries lui avait dit. A chaque surprise successive, ses yeux s'écartillaient. « Pas étonnant qu'on ait envoyé un mangemort pour le tuer, s'il te racontait tout cela ! » dit-elle. « Mais attends… Comment pouvait-on savoir qu'il te parlait de tout ça ? »

Harry n'hésita qu'un instant. « Des troisième œil. Nous en avons trouvé plein le château d'Ascog l'été dernier, et Cecilia, l'avocate de Mr Spinnet, qui est une sorcière, en a trouvé dans son bureau, ce qui explique pourquoi les témoins qui devaient venir à son procès pour la défense ont tous été mystérieusement absents. On leur avait envoyé des lettres avec l'en-tête du cabinet aussi. »

Elle se frappa le front très fort, l'air en colère. « Tellement idiote ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser te parler là ! J'aurais dû vous mettre ailleurs tous les deux. »

Il montra Cho de la tête. « Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va bien aller ? Je ne vais pas être accusé de meurtre ? »

Nita eut l'air grave. « Je pense. C'est une bonne chose que je t'ai trouvé au moment où je l'ai fait. Ce foutu Clancy… »

Harry pensa encore à son responsable. « Tu ne penses pas que… Que Clancy est un mangemort ? »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Il… Il pourrait l'être. » dit-elle doucement.

« Bien. » dit Harry, acquiesçant. « Je pense qu'il est temps que nous amenions ton petit frère Percy ici avec quelques uns de ses amis aurors pour prendre soin du docteur Clancy. »

xxxxx

Cela avait été une très très longue journée. Être dans la cuisine de Bout-du-Lard pour prendre un dîner tardif avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, Lee, Angelina et les bébés était très étrange alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il était à nouveau possible que Harry soit accusé de meurtre. En fait, il avait été questionné pendant des heures, et était en résidence surveillée. Deux aurors du ministère gardaient la porte d'entrée et la porte de derrière de la maison, qui avait été retirée du réseau de cheminette. On ne pouvait plus transplaner (et une alarme se serait déclenchée si quelqu'un s'était transformé en animagus, ce qui signifiait que Hermione ne pouvait pas le faire non plus.) C'était mieux que de se geler les pieds dans un cellule du ministère, cependant, et Harry était reconnaissant que Percy ait su quelles ficelles tirer pour arriver à cet arrangement.

Le dîner sembla prendre bien plus longtemps que d'habitude, comme Harry racontait ce que Jeffries lui avait dit alors que tout le monde l'interrompait pour lui poser des questions. Alors qu'ils allaient attaquer le pudding, Percy et Katie entrèrent depuis le couloire, se laissant tomber dans le sofa près du feu, l'air épuisé. Katie se laissa tomber contre Percy, les yeux fermés.

Ron retourna sa chaise et demanda avec excitation. « Alors ? »

Percy leur sourit à tous. « Nita a encore son boulot et Harry est blanchi, et n'est officiellement plus en résidence surveillée. » fit-il, sa voix très lasse. « Nous avons renvoyé les gars du ministère avant de rentrer ici. Tu veux voir écris que tu n'es plus suspecté de meurtre ? » Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa robe et le lança à Harry, de toute évidence trop fatigué pour faire les quelques pas entre le sofa et ce dernier, assis à la longue table de la cuisine. Harry le saisit adroitement et le déroula, le lisant à haute voix.

Après les premiers mots, cependant, il fut submergé par des cris de joie tout autour de la table, et Ginny lança ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant partout sur son visage. Un sentiment de soulagement l'inonda comme il lisait, il s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Il vit que Ginny pleurait et riait en même temps. Il rit et lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de la prendre contre lui, la serrant fort, le parchemin froissé maintenant abandonné sur la table, avec les couverts sales. Après avoir caressé ses cheveux avec affection pendant un moment, il se leva et s'avança vers le sofa, tendant la main Percy qui la lui serra sans se lever.

« Merci Percy. Vraiment, je… »

« Oh, ne me remercie pas. Les preuves ne pointaient clairement pas sur toi, une fois que l'on a pris la peine de les regarder. Cho Chang avait du sang de la victime sous les ongles de ses pieds, comme elle l'a égorgé avec ses serres. Elle a longuement été interrogée, et sans Veritaserum, afin que personne ne puisse contester les résultats de l'interrogatoire. De plus, elle a été formée par MacGonagall et s'est enregistrée comme animagus, et il y a des enregistrements de sa forme d'animagus au ministère, des photos et tout cela. Et d'autres personnes à Ste Mangouste ont vu un aigle de mer géant voler devant leurs fenêtres. Nous l'avions de toutes façons. Elle a avoué et proposé de nommer d'autres mangemorts. Toutefois… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Percy s'éclaircit la gorge. « Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choses agréables à dire à ton sujet. »

« Je ne suis pas exactement surprise. C'est à cause de moi que Lucius Malfoy l'a mise sous Imperius, puis je l'ai faite sortir avec un gars qui s'est avéré être le petit fils de Voldemort, et puis il est mort à cause de moi… Le deuxième petit ami mort en deux ans pour lequel elle peut me blâmer. »

Katie se redressa maintenant, s'étirant paresseusement. « Il y a encore d'autres bonnes nouvelles. Elle a corroboré beaucoup de choses de l'histoire que Jeffries t'a racontée. »

Harry la fixa, étonné. « Elle l'a fait ? Comment ? »

« Il s'est avéré qu'elle y était jusqu'au cou aussi. Elle servait d'intermédiaire entre Verpey et Roger Davies plus tôt. Être un animagus aidait pour cela. Jeffries ne savait probablement pas. En fait, nous avons trouvé de plus en plus de mangemorts qui étaient impliqués dans toute l'opération, et quelques uns ne se connaissaient même pas. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je suppose. Vous-Savez-Qui a toujours travaillé comme cela. Quelques uns étaient juste impliqués du côté du parlement, d'autre du côté de l'organisation de Jeffries, pour garder un œil sur lui, d'autre se sont occupés du vol des dragons, et d'autres encore de l'évasion d'Azkaban. »

Harry secoua la tête, se mettant à faire les cent pas . « Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons pensé que Voldemort ne faisait rien tout ce temps, quand il y avait toute cette activité en coulisses. »

Percy se leva avec lassitude et alla jusqu'à la table où il se servit un peu de tarte aux pommes. « Moi si. Ils ont pris soin de faire des choses dispersées, de telle sorte que cela avait l'air imprévisible et aléatoire. Qui aurait pensé que quelqu'un volerait un troupeau de dragons ? Qui aurait pensé que les prisonniers qui s'étaient rendus à la Gringott étaient sensés attirer les aurors à Azkaban ? Et que les dragons seraient utilisés pour faire s'échapper les prisonniers ? Et puis il y avait les détraqueurs… » Il frissonna un instant avant de mettre un gros morceau de tarte dans la bouche.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny avec un soupir de soulagement. « Grâce à Dieu, ils ont disparu maintenant, avant de pouvoir faire trop de dégâts… »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. « Heu… Tu ne sais pas ? » dit Fred en hésitant. Harry eut une sale impression au creux de l'estomac.

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? » réussit-il finalement à dire.

« Ils ont été temporairement lâchés ici et là, » dit Fred gravement. « Quand je voyage, parfois, je ne peux pas trouver de pub de sorcier où rester, ou je ne veux simplement pas être vu par des sorciers et je vais dans un pub moldu à la place. J'étais assis au bar d'un pub un peu à l'est d'ici, en train de prendre un verre et de regarder la télé, quand le journaliste qui présentait le journal a débité une histoire horrible sur des villages entiers ravagés par les détraqueurs. » Fred vit le choc de Harry et poursuivit. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, bien sûr. Il a appelé cela 'un accès d'hystérie inexplicable'. Sauf qu'il y avait des experts de partout qui disaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu des cas d'hystérie comme ceux-là. Des gens complètement silencieux, en faisant plus du tout attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Il y en avait qui avaient des travails, comme les chauffeurs de bus, mais qui tuaient les gens parce qu'ils ne réalisaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, et personne ne s'en souciait. Les corps s'empilaient, simplement. Les gens s'arrêtaient de manger et mourraient de faim. Les petits enfants qui n'avaient pas été frappés par les détraqueurs n'avaient personne pour s'occuper d'eux, et quelques uns étaient en train de mourir par négligence… Simplement affreux. » Il déglutit et secoua la tête. « A la première histoire comme celle-là que j'ai entendue, je suis revenu ici. George, Lee et moi sommes allés jusqu'aux villages qui avaient été frappés, en prenant des chocolats. Cela a aidé quelques personnes qui avaient juste eu leur joie aspirée. Mais pas… »

« … Pas ceux qui avaient reçu le Baiser. » termina doucement Harry.

« 'Les sans espoir marcheront sur la terre…' » dit doucement Hermione. Ils la regardèrent tous. « La Prophétie que Maggie a faite à Fraserburgh. »

« Fraserburgh ! » s'exclama soudain Fred. « C'était l'un des villages ! »

« Oh non ! » dit Harry, se cramponnant au bord de la table, se souvenant des gens rassemblés au match de football auquel il avait assisté, et qui encourageaient « The Broch » et appréciaient cette rivalité bonne enfant.

« Et… Et les autres villages dans la zone ? Heu… » Il peina, essayant de se souvenir des noms des villages le long de la côte.

« Hum, Peterhead, je pense. Un camping a été frappé… Inveralochy ? C'est bien cela, George ? » Son jumeau acquiesça, ayant l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de chocolat maintenant.

Hermione s'étrangla. « Nous… Nous pensions que la Prophétie parlait juste de ce qui allait arriver à Stonehenge. Mais les détraqueurs ont été lâchés bien avant cela… »

George soupira, passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Angelina. « Exact. Ces choses doivent être nourries. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas simplement les garder dans un coin. Ils ne voulaient probablement pas passer trop de temps avec eux, de toutes façons. Il devaient donner aux détraqueurs quelque chose pour les occuper. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous parlé de cela à personne ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Nous l'avons fait ! » dit Fred avec véhémence, l'air frappé par la suggestion. « Percy. Les aurors étaient partout dans le nord-est de l'Écosse, à la recherche de ces maudites choses. Mais ils s'étaient à nouveau évaporés. »

« Les dragons. » marmonna Harry. « Ils étaient probablement transportés par dragon sur un site, juste assez longtemps pour se nourrir, puis déplacés avant que les autorités n'arrivent… »

« Exact. » dit Katie. « Nous n'avons en fait jamais rencontré les uns ou les autres. » Elle frissonna. « Je ne pouvais pas croire comment c'était quant il y en avait tant ensemble à Stonehenge. Le froid. Cela m'a ramené à ma quatrième année… »

Hermione tapa sur la table, faisant trembler la vaisselle. « Je suis terriblement en retard dans la lecture des journaux de mes parents ! Je parie qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans ! »

Ron lui frotta doucement le dos, l'air grave. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et les histoires n'auraient pas mentionné les détraqueurs de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que Fred disait, les nouvelles moldues n'étaient pas très claires sur ce qui se passait. »

« Mais… Mais si j'avais simplement lu entre les lignes…. »

« Les détraqueurs ! » s'exclama soudain Harry, se souvenant qu'il avait eu une autre raison pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste. « Je ne suis pas allé voir ma tante ! »

Katie opina du chef. « Cela va devoir attendre. On a décidé que, maintenant qu'elle parlait, la meilleure chose à faire était de la ramener à Surrey. Je l'ai amenée. Pour être un visage familier. »

« Heu, ça va Katie ? Comment mon oncle a pris son retour ? »

« Oh, tout cela s'est bien passé. En chemin, cependant, elle a eu quelques mots choisis à me dire. Tu sais, sur le fait que j'étais sortie avec toi l'été dernier et que j'étais mariée à Percy maintenant. Une femme charmante, ta tante. Elle a déjà pensé au Quai d'Orsay ? A vivre comme une diplomate ? » suggéra-t-elle, sa bouche se tordant. Harry rit, puis redevint sérieux.

« Désolé. Elle a été vraiment si terrible avec toi ? » Il secoua la tête. « D'accord, on dirait qu'elle est revenue à la normale. Je suppose que je peux attendre un petit peu pour lui rendre visite alors. » Katie roula les yeux. Peut-être avait-elle espéré que les détraqueurs auraient aspiré l'acrimonie de Petunia Dursley. Puis il pensa à autre chose et fronça les sourcils à Percy. « Ce que je ne saisi pas, c'est… Comment Cho est passée de tuer Jeffries pour l'empêcher de parler à parler tellement elle-même ? »

Percy haussa les épaules. « Nous avons beaucoup vu cela. De loyaux mangemorts, exécutant les ordres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent prendre. Ensuite, ils s'effondraient et donnaient de noms. Pas si bizarre en fait. » Il le fit un sourire malicieux très peu courant chez lui. « Des rumeurs circulent dans les cellules du ministère que quelque chose de bien pire qu'Azkaban est en train d'être préparé pour le remplacer, et personne ne veut savoir de première main ce dont il s'agit. »

Ron le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Pire qu'Azkaban ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que les détraqueurs ? »

Fred, parfaitement sérieux, répondit « Ils ont du entendre qu'ils allaient tous être bouclés dans une grande pièce pendant que Percy leur lit ses vieux rapports sur les fonds de chaudron nuit et jour… »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cela, même Percy et Katie. Ron, Lee et les jumeaux nettoyèrent la table et commencèrent à faire se laver les couverts tandis qu'Angelina mettait les bébés au lit avec l'aide d'Hermione, qui cocoonait le petit Rufus en route. Harry sortit dans la salle à manger avec Ginny, jetant par dessus son épaule un coup d'œil au joyeux nettoyage.

« Je ne les ai jamais vu lever le petit doigt au Terrier. Ta mère doit être contente qu'ils se mettent finalement au ménage ici. »

Elle laissa échapper un court éclat de rire « Tu ne comprends pas. Fred et George suppliaient maman de les laisser aider à la maison. Le chaos total. Mais ici, il n'y a personne pour les arrêter. Percy et Katie sont occupés avec leur travail d'auror, et Angelina a les mains pleines avec les bébés, alors ils ne sont pas ennuyés. Quelqu'un doit le faire. Ils s'amusent et utilisent simplement 'Reparo' à loisir quand ils cassent quelque chose. Ce qui arrivent plusieurs fois par jour. »

Elle lui sourit et ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger. Bien que le début de printemps soit passé d'un mois, les nuits étaient encore très fraîches, alors Harry alluma un feu dans la cheminée et s'installa avec elle dans l'un des canapés, se sentant très domestique et installé, et essayant de ne pas penser qu'il n'était pas passé loin d'aller en prison. Le chat de Ginny, MacKenzie, vit se blottir sur les cuisses de cette dernière, et ronronna doucement pendant que Harry le caressait.

Une minute plus tard, Percy et Katie les rejoignirent, s'asseyant pour leur tenir silencieusement compagnie sur un autre canapé. Pendant un moment, les yeux de Katie croisèrent ceux de Harry. Elle avait l'air contente et satisfaite, lui faisant un petit signe de la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Percy. Harry serra Ginny contre lui, poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Le chat descendit sur le tapis où il se mit en une boule noire et passa sa truffe sous sa queue.

Harry se souvint s'être excusé auprès de Katie après avoir quitté son appartement et l'avoir embrassée, lors de leur première sortie, d'elle lui disant. « Tu pensais que tu pourrais te forcer à oublier cette autre fille ? C'est bon Harry. Cela te dérange si… Si je te demande si c'est Ginny Weasley ? » Katie avait su tout du long que c'était Ginny. Il se tourna et pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Ginny, avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé et de fermer les yeux. Si seulement il avait su qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Draco Malfoy, et que la cousine de Draco Malfoy était en fait la sœur de Ginny…

Il ouvrit d'un coup de grands yeux et se redressa un peu. « Percy… Tu es sûr que Nita va bien ? Tu as dit qu'elle avait encore son travail… Mais pour son responsable, le docteur Clancy ? Elle pensait qu'il pouvait être… »

« Un mangemort ? Dans le mille. Il est en garde à vue. Bien qu'il ne soit plus une chaise. Cela a été plus pratique pour l'arrêter. Nous avons attendu de l'avoir en sécurité pour le retransformer. » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. « Il s'avère qu'il savait ce que racontait Jeffries parce qu'il te surveillait depuis le bureau de son assistant en utilisant un troisième œil associé à celui qui était dans la chambre. Il a contacté Cho Chang pour qu'elle s'occupe du problème, comme il ne pouvait risquer de se faire prendre. Il supposait que comme on savait que tu était un animagus griffon d'or, ce ne serait pas trop dur de t'arrêter une fois qu'il aurait mis des preuves à charge contre toi. C'est une bonne chose que Nita l'ai stupéfixé quand elle l'a fait, avant qu'il ne puisse monter son piège. Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas que je ne parle pas travail pour une fois Harry… » dit Percy, paresseusement, appuyant à nouveau sa tête contre celle de Katie.

Harry le regarda. « C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'aller et de venir alors qu'il était sensé parler à Nita ! Bien, alors, si ce n'est pas un souci… Je n'étais simplement pas sûr que Nita était vraiment en sûreté. Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle toute seule ? Et si quelqu'un lui tend un traquenard là-bas ? Je viens de découvrir aujourd'hui que Narcissa Malfoy est en fait Harrington-Smyth… Il n'y a probablement pas eu le temps de la traquer et de la capturer. N'est-ce pas ? Et si… » Il s'arrêta, voyant les regards malicieux de Percy et Katie.

« Je pense que Nita va bien, Harry. Non, nous n'avons pas mis sa tante en garde à vue encore, mais elle ne va pas passer la nuit seule. » lui dit Katie, un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Elle est… Oh, bien. Quelqu'un la protège alors ? Elle a un autre endroit où aller ? »

Katie eut l'air très enjouée, comme si elle avait un secret. « Le même 'autre endroit' où elle va depuis une paire de semaines maintenant. L'appartement de papa. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? Nita… Ton père… »

Katie se blottit encore dans les bras de Percy, l'air très heureuse. « C'est exact. Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi joyeux depuis… Bien, jamais en fait. »

« Je pense qu'ils vont bien ensemble. » proclama Percy, retrouvant son vieux ton pompeux.

« Ha. » dit Harry, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. « Elle n'a rien dit… »

« Elle n'aurait rien dit, n'est-ce pas. Nita n'est pas… N'est pas habituée à partager ses choses là. Maggie m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé d'apprendre quelques choses, mais c'était comme lui arracher les dents. » dit Ginny, pas étonnée.

« Mais ton père est allé en prison à cause de Lucius Malfoy ! » dit-il à Katie.

« Elle ne chante plus exactement ses louanges. » observa Katie.

Ginny acquiesça et attira la tête de Harry vers son épaule. « Viens-là. » dit-elle d'une voix lasse. « Passe un peu de temps avec moi avant que nous devions partir dans nos chambres séparées… »

Juste comme elle disait cela, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux. George avait l'air assez surpris.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? » demanda George, commençant à pouffer.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda George. « A quel sujet ? »

« Sur faire chambre à part. Tu penses que cela vaut le coup de prétendre que vous quatre » il montra Ron et Hermione en plus de Harry et Ginny, « n'allez pas changer de lit au milieu de la nuit ? Est-ce que ne pourriez pas au moins avoir un peu de considération pour le restant de nous et ne pas faire de bruit en faisant craquer le plancher et claquer les portes ? Aller simplement dans la chambre où vous allez passer la nuit, et ne faites pas semblant… »

Harry regarda George avec de grands yeux. « Mais… Mais… Ginny… Ses frères… » Il savait qu'il n'était pas cohérent, mais il n'arrivait pas à former une phrase tellement il était choqué.

« Tu peux remercier Ron. » l'informa George. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'intérêts personnels. Il compte bien passer la nuit avec sa petite amie… » Cela fit virer Hermione à l'écarlate. Elle avait l'air de vouloir quitter la pièce.

« En fait, » dit Ron, se redressant de façon à dominer les jumeaux, « je préfère considérer que nous avons appris à être mûrs sur ce point. » dit-il de la voix la plus pompeuse que Harry l'avait jamais entendu utiliser. « Harry est mon meilleur ami. » dit-il noblement. « Ginny est… »

« Oh, oui. » dit George, roulant les yeux. « Tu es mûr à sur ce point parce que toi et Hermione pouvez… »

« George ! » le coupa Ginny, voyant l'inconfort d'Hermione. « La ferme ! »

George sourit simplement avec amusement. « Je dis juste… »

Harry remarqua que Fred était entre Ron et George, immobile, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, lançant à Harry un regard très hostile. « Ca va, Fred ? » lui demanda Harry en hésitant. Fred n'avait pas été ravi de le trouver au lit avec Ginny la dernière fois qu'il était resté dormir à Bout-du-Lard. Les lèvres jointes de Fred bougeaient comme s'il y avait quelques mots choisis qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Soudain, George lui donna un brusque tape sur la nuque.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Fred.

« Oui, il va bien. N'est-ce pas, Alfred ? Tu ne vas pas faire de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? » dit à dessein son jumeau.

Fred se passa la main sur la nuque. « Tu veux un bon maléfice ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry étouffa un rire. Il regarda Ginny, qui, à sa surprise, était aussi rouge que Hermione. Il n'avait certainement su sur le changement de chambre. De toute évidence, Ron comptait que cela soit une surprise.

« Dis-lui, Ron. » dit doucement George. Harry ne le saisit qu'en lisant sur les lèvres de George.

Ron sourit comme s'il avait un secret, et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à Fred, qui commença à rire. « Oh, d'accord. C'est bon alors. »

Ron lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, souriant. « Je pensais que tu serais d'accord. »

Fred eut l'air encore un peu hésitant. « Tu en es absolument certain ? »

Ron continua à sourire et tapota le côté de son nez avec le doigt. « Crois-moi. »

Fred rit encore et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Merci petit frère. » dit-il, bien que Ron mesure quelques pouces de plus que lui maintenant.

« Ah, je vois. » fit rapidement Harry. « C'est un piège. Nous allons nous retrouver sur une planche à clous, ou il y a un sort dans la chambre pour que nous tombions de fatigue à la seconde où nous entrerons dans la pièce… »

Ron eut l'air affronté. « Pas du tout ! C'est… Tout le monde se comporte en adulte. » dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Les jumeaux avaient l'air près d'éclater de rire. « Bien que pour certain d'entre nous, il y ait des bénéfices marginaux… » ses yeux glissèrent vers Hermione à nouveau.

« Oh, Ginny ! » fit Hermione d'une voix étranglée, changeant à dessein de sujet. « Tu aurais du voir les bébés prendre leur bain. Rowena était si adorable… »

Un air terrifié s'afficha brusquement sur le visage de Ron, et il fit le mot 'bébé' sur les lèvres, à destination de Harry. « Harry, que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs ? » dit-il, se levant rapidement. Harry essaya de ne pas rire et accepta, embrassant Ginny sur le front, puis suivant Ron de l'autre côté de la pièce, jusqu'à l'échiquier. Comme ils mettaient en place les pièces, Ron secoua la tête, regardant Hermione raconter à Ginny toutes les risettes qu'avaient fait Rowena et Rufus pendant qu'Angelina leur donnait leur bain et les préparait à mettre au lit. Il secoua la tête, commençant à jouer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. » dit Harry en souriant, jouant le premier coup. « Elle ne veut probablement pas avoir des enfants tout de suite… » Il avait l'impression de prendre une petite revanche. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait les attendre, Ginny et lui, quand ils iraient se coucher, plus tard.

« Des bébés. » dit encore Ron, prenant un pion de Harry. « Eurk ! » Harry rit simplement.

xxxxx

« Bon. »

« Bon. »

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, nerveusement, la porte de la chambre de Harry soigneusement fermée. Harry était très conscient de la présence du lit au coin de l'œil, avec ses sacs et ceux de Ginny à son pied. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas vécu de malaises rien qu'en entrant dans sa chambre, mais c'était comme attendre que l'autre se décide à faire le premier pas. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que les frères de Ginny aient été d'accord pour la laisser passer la nuit dans la chambre de Harry.

« Bien… »

« Bien. » dit-elle d'un voix faussement enjouée, ayant l'air de n'avoir jamais vu la pièce.

C'est stupide, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas fait cela avant. Mais il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas strictement vrai. Ils n'avaient jamais passé la nuit ensemble, à part deux nuits dans cette même pièce, une avec Harry assis sur le siège de la fenêtre, et une durant laquelle Fred avait dormi sur ce siège. Ils avaient fait l'amour une fois de plus depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, bien qu'ils aient eu deux occasions. Les deux opportunités avaient été des samedis après-midi passés dans la chambre de Maggie. Elle avait voulu se faire pardonner d'avoir aider Harry à se faire suspendre, et les avait invité à prendre la thé, puis elle leur avait fait un sourire et été partie. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être en dehors de la tour Griffondor pendant les patrouilles, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être à un endroit où Harry avait été avec Hermione. C'était parfait. (Bien que la réaction de Ron, plus tard, ait laissé à désirer).

Le samedi suivant, Maggie s'était arrangée pour leur laisser sa chambre encore, mais cette fois, Ron leur avait prévu un entraînement matinal de Quidditch et les avait complètement épuisés. Ils étaient allés chez Maggie, encore en tenue de Quidditch, et quand elle les laissa seul cette fois là, ils s'effondrèrent tous deux rapidement sur son lit et tombèrent dans un sommeil profond. Quand elle revint, entrant en hésitant dans la chambre, elle les réveilla avec son rire.

« Je pensais qu'il y avait une raison différente à ce que vous deux ratiez le dîner. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une sieste prolongée. » Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Ils avaient dû partir afin de revenir à la tour Griffondor avant les neuf heures fatidiques, et en chemin, Ginny s'était arrêtée et excusée auprès de Harry.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je me suis endormi aussi. » lui rappela-t-il, l'embrassant sur le front.

« C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché une parfaite occasion… »

« Allons, je ne veux plus entendre cela. Du temps passé au lit avec toi sous n'importe quelle circonstance n'est pas du temps perdu, en ce qui me concerne. Je veux passer beaucoup de temps au lit avec toi dans les années à venir, et pas seulement pour faire la première chose qui vient à l'esprit. » dit-il, commençant à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Elle rit d'abord, puis soupira.

« Et quelles sont les choses qui ne sont pas les premières à te venir à l'esprit ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix ponctuée par un halètement comme il approchait sa bouche de son oreille.

« Dormir, lire, parler dans le noir, manger des gâteaux et mettre des miettes dans les draps, faire des mots croisés… » murmura-t-il, soufflant chaudement dans son oreille. Elle frissonna.

« Continue comme cela et je te traîne jusque chez Maggie de nouveau. Tu ne fais pas de mots croisés. » dit-elle soudain, se reculant et regardant son visage.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais. Mon père en faisait. Je suppose que quand je pense que je suis avec toi… Je me souviens d'eux cette nuit là… »

« La nuit où ils sont morts. » chuchota-t-elle, appliquant sa main sur la joue de Harry.

Il acquiesça. « C'est juste que…. Quand j'ai eu la chance… »

« … De sauver ta mère, oui, chut, je sais… »

Et elle était dans ses bras et embrassait son cou pendant qu'il essayait de se calmer à nouveau. Finalement, il se sépara d'elle et lui sourit du mieux qu'il pouvait. « En tous cas, nous devrions rentrer à la salle commune… Et plus un mot sur le temps perdu au lit, d'accord ? »

Elle lui sourit, faisant bondit son cœur. « D'accord. Je te le promets. »

Ils se tenaient maintenant dans une grande chambre à peine meublée et continuaient à se regarder l'un l'autre, mal à l'aise, entendant les autres Weasley s'affairer dans le couloir des escalier, se disant bonne nuit les uns aux autres et regagnant leurs chambres.

« Hum, je vais me laver les dents et passer aux toilette. Je reviens. » dit-elle rapidement.

Harry déglutit et se mit à faire les cent pas. Est-ce que Ron et les jumeaux leur avaient préparé une surprise ? Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs de ne pas savoir. Pendant qu'il attendait, il prit son pantalon de pyjama et l'enfila rapidement. Il ne portait rien au-dessus de la taille, comme d'habitude, à part son pendentif du basilik, et Sandy autour de son bras. Il commença à diriger sa main vers le pendentif, mais y réfléchit un instant. A la place, il vérifia son haleine et grimaça, puis sortit sa brosse à dent de son sac. Quand il descendit le couloir vers la salle de bain, toutefois, ce n'était pas Ginny mais Hermione qui la quittait, portant un petit sac qu'elle fit rapidement passer derrière son dos. Il regarda son expression coupable, perplexe.

« Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir une réponse.

« Si ça va ? Heu, bien sûr. Tout va bien. Tout est comme cela devrait être. »

Elle parlait d'une étrange voix aiguë, mais avant qu'il puisse lui dire quelque chose d'autre, elle s'éloigna vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Ginny lui rentra pratiquement dedans quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, et son visage vira immédiatement au pourpre.

« Oh, te voilà. » dit-elle tout aussi étrange que Hermione. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Est-ce que Ron ou les jumeaux avaient mis quelque chose dans la nourriture de Ginny pour qu'elle se comporte si étrangement ? Si c'était le cas, Ron allait aussi en pâtir. Hermione semblait aussi en avoir mangé.

« Oui, Il faut que je me lave les dents aussi. » expliqua-t-il, faisant un geste de sa brosse à dent comme si c'était une baguette. Elle sourit, son regard s'attardant un instant sur son torse. Il souhaita soudain avoir apporté une robe de chambre, au cas où l'un de ses frères les aurait trouvé à se regarder comme cela dans le couloir, et qu'il aurait changé d'avis sur le fait qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble.

Elle courut pratiquement jusqu'à la chambre pendant qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain. Quand il ressortit, le couloir était vide et silencieux. Il était conscient qu'à chaque pas il faisait grincer et craquer le plancher. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il trouva Ginny déjà au lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, l'air endormie. Il contourna le lit et grimpa dedans, éteignant les chandelles. La lune projetait une lumière argentée dans la chambre.

« Ginny ? » lui chuchota-t-il, allongé sur son côté gauche, se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Oui, Harry ? » lui chuchota-t-elle, encore toute immobile, ne bougeant rien que ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda. Même à la lueur de la lune, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air très malheureuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ginny ? » dit-il, sa main allant instinctivement contre la joue de Ginny, un nœud commençant à se former dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant la contrarier ?

« C'est vraiment stupide. » dit-elle d'une vois étouffée, tournant sa tête vers l'oreiller, de telle sorte que la main de Harry était maintenant sur sa nuque.

« Quoi ? »

Elle s'assit brusquement et tint le drap et la couverture contre elle, en une posture défensive. « Bien… Nous somme ici, et… Et nous ne pouvons rien faire parce que… Parce que… »

Harry s'assit aussi, fronçant les sourcils, confus. « Simplement parce que tes frères savent où nous sommes ? Où parce qu'ils ne sont pas contre ? Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Non, mes frères n'ont rien à voir avec cela. » dit-elle avec impatience. « C'est moi… »

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire à cause de toi. » dit lentement Harry, essayant de comprendre. « Mais tu veux faire quelque chose ? Pardonne-moi, mais je ne comprends toujours pas… »

Elle poussa un soupir impatient. « Harry ! Ron… Ron n'est pas le seul de la famille qui a… Qui a quelque chose qui lui arrive tous les mois… » Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, attendant qu'il comprenne, et donnant l'impression de ne pas vouloir avoir à être plus claire.

« Oh ! » fit immédiatement Harry. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? C'est tout ? C'est ce qui te mettait dans cet état ? » Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il y avait une simple raison biologique.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Ginny, et il l'essuya avec son pouce, pressant à nouveau sa paume contre sa joue, en lui souriant. « Je sais tout à ce sujet, Ginny. J'étais le seul à la maison quand c'est arrivé à Jamie la première fois, et j'ai dû l'aider. De plus, j'ai eu Hermione pour petite amie pendant un an ! » Maintenant, elle avait l'air encore plus énervée qu'il évoque Hermione, et il se débattit pour limiter les nouveaux dégâts. « Je veux dire… Tu n'arriverais pas à croire le cours auquel j'ai eu droit à ce sujet de la part d'Hermione. La totale, avec les tableaux, les graphiques. Non vraiment. Je n'invente pas. » dit-il en riant.

Elle se mit aussi à rire maintenant, ce qui était une grande amélioration par rapport à la jalousie. « Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Ron après qu'elle lui ait fait son cours. » continua Harry. « On aurait dit qu'il aurait préféré repasser ses BUSEs. C'est une bonne chose ! »

« Bonne ! » dit-elle. « C'est quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécu cela qui le dit. »

« Je ne veux pas dire… Écoute, au moins, nous savons que la potion fonctionne, qu'elle n'a pas perdu son effet, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle concéda cela d'un hochement de tête. « Tu ne devrais pas être énervée ! Je t'ai dit avant… Jamais du temps passé au lit avec toi ne sera du temps perdu. Le simple fait de t'avoir à côté de moi est merveilleux. Je vais être complètement pourri après une semaine quand je vais devoir retourner à l'école et dormir seul à nouveau… » Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, puis sur le front. Elle soupira profondément.

« Je pensais juste… Quel timing ! Pour eux tous… A part Fred, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui dise quelque chose… qu'ils soient d'accord avec cela, et puis… »

« Ron ! » dit soudain Harry. « Il savait ! C'est pour cela qu'il était d'accord pour que nous passions la nuit ensemble. Et il l'a dit à Fred… C'est pour cela que Fred s'est calmé. Et Ron avait pu le dire à Percy et George avant… »

Ginny se renfrogna. « Comme Ron a pu savoir quand nous étions en bas ? Je n'ai pas découvert avant d'aller aux toilettes… Et puis j'ai dû appeler Hermione pour qu'elle m'amène quelque chose… »

Harry se tapota sur le nez. « C'est un loup-garou, Ginny. Il a senti le sang. »

Elle eut l'air indignée. « Pourquoi ce grand… »

Il l'interrompit en attirant son visage contre le sien et en clamant ses lèvres. Quand il s'écarta, elle semblait avoir perdu le train de ses pensées et avait un petit sourire qui lui faisait penser trop vivement à ce qu'ils ne feraient pas. « Ne sois pas en colère avec Ron, Ginny. Écoute, nous allons dormir dans le même lit chaque nuit pendant toutes les vacances sans que tes frères ne me tuent. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'aussi merveilleux cette semaine… N'en veux pas à Ron. Il nous a fait une grande faveur, vraiment. Allons… Prenons un peu de repos. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et il posa aussi sa tête, la regardant dans les yeux. Après un moment, cependant, elle chuchota « J'ai besoin de me retourner. Désolée de te tourner le dos, mais je ne peux pas m'endormir sur mon côté droit. » expliqua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit dans la nuque. « Cela ne me dérange pas. C'est une chose de plus que j'apprends sur toi. » Il embrassa tendrement sa joue. « Bonne nuit, Ginny. Je t'aime. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et attrapa ses lèvres. « Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Bonne nuit. »

Il reposa sa tête, glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle lui plaqua sa main contre son estomac et soupira un instant, mais bientôt, l'épuisement l'emporta et sa respiration profonde et régulière signifia à Harry qu'elle était déjà endormie.

xxxxx

Chaque nuit, il se mit au lit, presque inconscient avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Hermione les préparait, Ron et lui, à passer leur examens pratique des ASPICs pendant la journée, et les tests écrit le soir. Percy et les jumeaux leur avaient permis d'utiliser une grande partie du jardin pour s'entraîner, et après avoir passé les trois premières matinées de vacances à combattre des Chthoniens qu'ils avaient créés en plantant des dents de dragons dans le sol gras, Hermione était finalement assez satisfaite pour qu'ils passent à autre chose. Harry adorait se réveiller au côté de Ginny le matin, la regardant dormir un petit peu avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et ne le regarde avec amour, ensuite, il la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait jusqu'à la réveiller complètement, bien qu'ensuite, aucun d'eux n'ait envie de se lever après cela, mais plutôt de rester couché sous un tas de draps et de couvertures emmêlées.

Finalement, le jeudi, Hermione leur permit, à Ginny, Ron et lui, d'avoir un entraînement de Quidditch. Ginny bloqua un tiers des balles que Ron envoya au travers des buts improvisés dans le jardin de Bout-du-Lard, mais il était impressionné qu'elle en arrête autant, et Harry aussi, étant donné la nature innarrêtable de Ron. Après avoir dîné, elle avait demandé si quelqu'un devait utiliser les toilettes avant qu'elle aille prendre une douche, dont elle disait avoir besoin pour se détendre les muscles. Harry savait qu'elle avait mal comme elle avait bloqué les tirs de Ron, et qu'elle serait épuisée quand elle arriverait au lit. Il n'était pas aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il avait joué un vrai match de Quidditch, comme personne n'essayait d'attraper le vif avant lui, ou de lui fracasser le crâne avec un cognard. Pendant qu'elle se douchait, il enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans le lit, sachant qu'il devrait plutôt relire un peu de son livre d'histoire de la magie plutôt que 'En vol avec les Cannons' encore une fois.

« La fille et le lion seront un. »

Il avala sa salive, regardant Sandy, sur son bras gauche, comme d'habitude. « Quoi ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, cependant, car un instant plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ginny entra, portant sa vieille robe de chambre, ses cheveux pas complètement secs, mais peignés en arrière de son visage, ce qui rendait ses yeux sombres très grands.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main. Elle s'avança vers le lit et la prit.

« Un peu. Tu n'as pas regardé ? » demanda-t-elle avec un éclat coquin dans ses yeux.

« Allons, je ne fais cela que lorsque tu me le demandes expressément. » dit-il, prétendant être plus choqué qu'il ne l'était. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été tenté.

Elle rit, puis grogna, penchant sa tête en avant puis en arrière. « Je suppose que tu pourrais un peu me masser le cou ? Cet entraînement aujourd'hui… J'ai perdu la main je crois. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Nous aurons quand même sans doute besoin de nous entraîner intensivement tous les jours de la semaine prochaine pour le match de samedi. » Il la fit se retourner et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il s'assit derrière elle, ses jambes flanquant les siennes, et déplaça ses cheveux humides pour accéder au cou. C'était difficile avec sa robe de chambre qui gênait, alors il la fit descendre sur ses épaules… Seulement pour découvrir qu'elle ne portait rien en-dessous.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il fixa, comme hypnotisé, sa nuque, l'eau de sa douche perlant encore entre ses omoplates. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, se rappela-t-il comme il se résolvait à passer ses mains sur son sou et ses épaules. Quand elle se tortilla vers l'arrière, cependant, il sut qu'elle pouvait sentir que cela avait de l'effet sur lui, et il aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu émettre un tout petit rire.

Il ne put résister à l'envie de lui souffler chaudement dans le cou, aimant le frisson qui la parcourut. Il continua à passer ses mains sur ses épaules, puis descendit un petit peu dans son dos avant de revenir à son cou. Son estomac se contracta quand elle répondit en inclinant la tête en arrière, poussant un petit grognement, en se cambrant. Quand elle fit cela, il eut pendant un instant une vision claire de sa poitrine nue, brillant encore de l'eau de la douche, et cela n'aida pas à son self-contrôle. Harry pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, tout en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas se torture plus longtemps de cette manière. Cependant, juste au moment où il allait dire quelque chose à ce sujet, Ginny dit « Harry ? »

« Mm ? » répondit-il, sa bouche encore sur son cou. Avant qu'elle ne continue, elle poussa un grand soupir de contentement.

« La raison pour laquelle mes frères nous ont laissé partager la chambre… Bien, disons simplement que ce qui était vrai il y a cinq jours ne l'est plus. Je pense qu'ils ont oublié que ce n'est pas une condition permanente… »

Il leva la tête et la regarda. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, le désir dans ses yeux rendant ce qu'elle disait très clair. Elle n'eut qu'à se pencher d'un demi pouce pour capturer les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes. Harry se sentit énormément soulagé. Ils n'avaient pas à se retenir, ils n'avaient pas à prétendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Comme ils s'embrassaient, Harry glissa ses mains sous les bras de Ginny et prit ses seins dans ses paumes, pressant son torse contre le dos de Ginny, l'amulette du basilik entre eux. Elle haleta dans sa bouche, se cambrant à nouveau, se poussant contre ses mains. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa gorge, la faisant se retourner et s'allongeant sur le dos, la tirant au-dessus de lui, sa robe de chambre partant maintenant complètement. Elle remonta son torse avec sa langue, couvrant encore une fois la bouche de Harry avec la sienne comme il la tenait contre lui, passant ses mains sur son dos soyeux, sentant les doux cheveux humides tomber en cascade autour de lui.

Simplement dormir dans le même lit que Ginny avait été à la fois merveilleux et une torture pendant les vacances. Maintenant, la torture prenait fin comme elle lui enlevait le pantalon de son pyjama, et qu'ils rentraient en contact l'un avec l'autre comme ils avaient voulu le faire pendant les cinq nuits précédentes. Cependant, Harry était conscient du fait que quatre de ses frères étaient dans la maison avec eux, et que Ron avait une audition extraordinairement fine. Quand il voulut pousser un cri, il tint sa bouche fermée, et quand les gémissements de Ginny devinrent plus fort, Harry colla sa bouche à la sienne, avalant ses cris avant qu'elle n'arrive et s'effondre, un air comblé au fond des yeux.

Il remonta le drap et couverture sur leurs corps, encore enlacés, avec l'impression que tout s'était finalement retrouvé à sa place dans sa vie… Presque. Il encadra le visage de Ginny entre ses mains et fixa ses yeux sombres, incapable de se souvenir comment il avait pu rester loin d'elle pendant si longtemps. Et puis il se souvint que ce n'était pas le cas… Pas vraiment. Il avait été incapable de résister à l'envie de la retrouver au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, de voler avec elle, de l'embrasser et de lui déclarer son amour, même si elle avait encore été avec Malfoy..

Un sentiment soudain de sympathie pour Draco Malfoy jaillit en lui. Il ne connaîtrait jamais un tel lien avec elle. Malfoy aimait bien Mariah, mais Harry se souvenait de comment c'était de coucher avec Hermione, son amie qu'il aimait bien et qu'il aurait défendue de sa vie… Mais bon, il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle. Ce petit truc en plus avait manqué. Qui Draco Malfoy verrait s'il tenait l'amulette maintenant ? Verrait-il Mariah ou encore Ginny ? Et comment diable pourraient-ils jamais avoir son aide pour se débarrasser de Voldemort, d'autant qu'il était rempli de haine pour Harry et d'amour pour Ginny ?

Pour ce problème, que pourrait faire Ginny ? Sa gorge se serra un instant quand il se souvint de ce que sa mère avait fait, et il serra Ginny un peu plus fort encore, ayant soudain du mal à respirer comme il se souvenait comment, dans son autre vie, il avait reçu la lettre de son beau-père qui lui disait que Ginny avait été tuée…

Ginny posa sa joue sur son torse et chuchota. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Harry hésita. « A la Prophétie. » dit-il, presque dans le vrai. « Voldemort. Tout cela. Nous. Comment… Je me demande comment… »

« Chut. » lui fit-elle. « J'ai parlé de cela à Maggie. Elle a dit que les Prophéties sont des choses très tordues. Pense à celle qu'elle a donnée à Fraserburgh. Maintenant, elle a pris moins de temps à se réaliser que celle qu'elle a donnée quand elle était petite, mais même si tu avais compris que 'Où le jour et la nuit doivent être d'accord' signifiait l'équinoxe de printemps, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir que le 'bon port' des détraqueurs signifierait trouver comment les envoyer dans les Limbes, et que tout se passerait à Stonehenge… »

Harry commença à s'asseoir, et Ginny dut rouler de côté. Elle s'assit aussi, tandis que Harry digérait ses paroles, avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. « Attends… Quelle prophétie a-t-elle donnée quand elle était petite ? » Mais comme il demandait, il eut le sentiment étrange de connaître la réponse. Ce n'était pas Trelawney. « Tu veux dire… C'est Maggie qui a donné la Prophétie ? Celle dans laquelle nous sommes ? Et Malfoy ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je… Je pensais que tu savais. » chuchota-t-elle. « Mon… Mon père a dit à Dumbledore que c'était Trelawney, il y a tout ce temps. Ils voulaient protéger Maggie, afin que personne ne sache ce qu'elle avait fait. Papa et Trelawney, je veux dire. Je pensais que Sirius te l'aurait dit, comme il était le Lion du premier triangle… »

« Quoi ? » explosa Harry, ne se souciant plus du bruit maintenant. « Sirius ? Je… J'avais toujours pensé… Pensé que c'était mon père… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Quand Peter Pettigrew était encore en prison, et parlait, lui et Sirius ont eu une longue conversation sur le premier triangle… Pettigrew était le premier fils de la lune. Son anniversaire est le vingt-huit juin. Tu vois, le professeur Rogue avait aussi peur d'être l'enfant de la lune. Son anniversaire est le neuf juillet, ce qui cadre aussi en arithmancie. Sirius lui a dit que c'était Pettigrew en fait, que Tu-sais-qui en personne savait cela, et qu'il savait que Sirius était le lion. C'est Sirius qui a pris la décision de changer de Gardien du Secret. » chuchota-t-elle, baissant les yeux et détournant le regard.

« Ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius si mes parents ont été tués ! » dit-il avec ferveur, bien que son torse tremblât comme il disait cela. Est-ce bien le cas ? fit une vois en lui. N'était-ce pas sa faute si Queudver savait où ils étaient et a pu le dire à Voldemort ? Les battements de son cœur semblaient être quelqu'un qui lui donnait des coups répétés dans la poitrine. Il se souvint de quand i lavait vu Sirius dans la chambre de sa sœur avec sa mère, sa rage faisant se fracasser la porte contre le mur…

« Non, ce n'était pas sa faute. » acquiesça-t-elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pensait. « Mais il a contribué à la chute de Voldemort, à sa manière, juste comme ta mère, en se sacrifiant. Et… Et à sa manière, Peter Pettigrew y a contribué aussi… »

« Non ! C'est un traître et un assassin ! » cria Harry avec colère.

Ginny lui posa une main contre sa joue. « Oui, il est cela aussi. » dit-elle doucement. « Mais… Mais les trois personnes du triangle ont fait quelque chose… »

Harry déglutit. « Oui, bien, je ne vois pas en quoi Draco Malfoy pourrait possiblement contribuer, à part d'être un crétin fini. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, cette qualité n'était pas connue pour aider à la chute des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. » fit-il amèrement. Ginny déglutit et s'assit fermement.

« Pas plus qu'être une petite fille stupide qui se laisse contrôler par un journal enchanté. » dit-elle doucement. Il lui prit rapidement les mains, commençant à ouvrir la bouche, mais elle en retira rapidement une et la lui posa sur les lèvres. « Non. Tu n'as pas à dire quoique ce soit. Je sais que tu m'aimes Harry. Mais je sais aussi que tu penses que je suis inutile pour cela… »

« Non ! » insista-t-il, la prenant contre lui. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas auror, comme ta mère, et je n'ai pas d'enfant pour lequel je pourrais mourir, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que lorsque nous… nous accomplirons la Prophétie… »

« non ! » fit-il encore, ses mains se resserrant autour d'elle comme il lui chuchotait dans le cou « Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Pas si je peux y faire quelque chose ! »

Elle s'écarta de lui, et son regarda effraya Harry plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu. « Tu n'aurais peut-être pas ton mot à dire, Harry. » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est le sacrifice de ta mère qui a fonctionné la dernière fois… Depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais la Fille de Guerre, j'ai… J'ai réfléchi à cela… A ce que je veux faire… »

Il haleta. « Non, Ginny : Tu… Tu n'as pas pensé que tu devais mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. « Comment aurais-je pu ne pas y penser ? » dit-elle si doucement qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre. Elle lui fit à nouveau face, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il va être amené à faire. Je … Je veux simplement être avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous sachions… »

Elle plongea sur lui et l'embrassa soudain, avidement, avec un désespoir qu'il savait né de ses pensées fatalistes. Elle continua à pleurer comme ils continuaient à s'embrasser, et il put goûter le sel de ses larmes coulant dans leurs bouches. Il la prit contre lui, la faisant rouler au-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient secs maintenant, et faisaient comme un nuage de feu autour de sa tête. Il fit descendre sa bouche le long de sa gorge, essayant lui-même de ne pas pleurer.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, Ginny. » chuchota-t-il, comme ses lèvres parcouraient sa peau échauffée, mais il disait cela, il se demandait si elle le croyait. Elle est morte jeune dans cet autre monde. Qui dit qu'elle n'est pas destinée à mourir jeune dans celui-ci aussi ? Et si Voldemort chute…

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, Ginny. » répéta-t-il plus fort, essayant de faire taire la voix dans sa tête. Il remonta pour embrasser ses lèvres, mais il avait le sentiment, comme ils remettaient leurs corps ensemble pour un déni de la mort, qu'aucun d'eux n'y croyait complètement. Après cela, il la prit contre lui, la tenant aussi près de lui que possible sans être joint à elle, sentant chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, ses côtes sous ses doigts, tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés, immobiles, fixant la lumière de la lune se déplaçant au plafond. Finalement, ils s'endormirent tous deux près de l'aube, ayant fait battre la vraie mort en retraite pendant la nuit, mais plus capable de faire venir la petite.

xxxxx

Il passa les portes de Poudlard, s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder les statues des sangliers ailés au sommet des piliers du portail. Il lui sembla prendre beaucoup de temps pour atteindre le château. Il continuait à avancer un pied devant l'autre, et pourtant, il ne semblait pas être plus près que lorsqu'il avait commencé…

Il pouvait voir que quelqu'un l'attendait sur les marches du perron du château, mais il était trop loin pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Puis soudain, tout sembla s'accélérer. Sans effort ou mouvement de sa part, le château sembla se précipiter sur lui, et il leva les yeux, vacillant pour voir sa sœur debout sur les marches, lui souriant.

Elle était comme il se souvenait, les cheveux noirs bouclant légèrement sur ses épaules, avec des reflets roux là où la lumière les touchait. Ses grands yeux verts étaient exactement comme ceux de sa mère, mais les tâches de rousseur étaient bien à elle. Elle portait une robe de Poudlard et lui souriait, lui faisant chavirer le cœur.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Il voulut courir vers elle et la serrer contre lui, tellement elle semblait réelle, mais soudain, elle changea. C'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire comment elle changeait. Cela lui rappela Fleur se transforma en une terrifiante créature mue par la vengeance au mariage, mais Jamie n'avait en rien l'air d'une vélane. Et pourtant, malgré tout, il savait que c'était sa sœur…

« Jamie ! »

« Harry ! »

Harry s'assit tout droit, son cœur battant très vite. Le soleil semblait être déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Il regarda sa montre. C'était dix heures passées, et il grogna. « Nous devrions probablement nous lever. » Voir Ginny allongée à côté de lui sans rien sur elle, fit fuir le rêve de son esprit et il commença à se pencher au-dessus d'elle, un sourire apparaissant au coin des lèvres. « A moins bien sûr que tu veuilles rester encore un peu au lit… »

Ginny resta allongée sur le dos, le regardant avec incrédulité. « Oui, parce que c'est exactement ce que veux chaque fille après avoir entendu son petit ami se réveiller en appelant sa sœur. »

Il se recula, peinant à se souvenir du rêve. Il avait le sentiment que c'était plus difficile que cela devrait être, comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de mémoire. « C'est vrai… Jamie… Je rêvais… »

« Mmm mm » fit Ginny, recherchant sa robe de chambre dans les draps.

« Non, vraiment… C'était étrange cependant. Je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment elle. Elle changeait. »

Ginny s'arrêta. « Elle changeait comment ? »

Il lui raconta ce dont il se souvenait de son rêve pendant qu'elle enfilait sa robe de chambre et resserrait la ceinture. Elle regarda dans le vide, réfléchissant. « Bien, je ne me souviens pas que Trelawney ou ma sœur aient dit quoique ce soit sur comment interpréter un tel rêve… Tu es sûr que tu ne pense pas toujours à Cho ? Est-ce que Jamie s'est changée en aigle géant ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'était pas cela. » Il soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de réfléchir. « Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifiait… »

Ginny se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, juste à côté de sa cicatrice. « Je suis désolée d'être un peu agressive. Je suis… Bien, franchement, je suis souvent un peu de mauvais poil le matin… »

Il lui sourit. « Oui, j'avais remarqué quand tu descends dans la salle commune pour les échauffements pour le footing. »

Elle fit la tête, la main sur la poignée. « Tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai résisté à me lever tôt le matin pour aller courir. Je reviens. Il me faut aller aux toilettes. »

Il entendit la voix d'Hermione comme elle passait sa porte, ce qui lui fit penser à Ron. Il réalisa soudain qu'ils pouvaient avoir un petit problème sur les bras à moins de faire quelque chose, et il courut à la porte, cherchant Hermione dans le couloir. Elle était toute habillée, attendant en dehors de la salle de bain que Ginny finisse. Quand il l'appela, elle le regarda, avec son pyjama.

« Bien, regardez-moi ce lève-tard ! Tu penses te joindre au monde des éveillés finalement ? »

« Je dois te parler ! » chuchota-t-il avec urgence. « Viens ici ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son impolitesse, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le temps de s'inquiéter des convenances sociales, la tirant dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était encore à trois pieds et refermant la porte brusquement. Elle posa ses poing sur ses hanches et demanda. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Où est Ron ? »

« Dans le jardin, en train de faire des katas. Il y a des gens qui sont levés depuis un moment, eux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Harry ? »

« Bien, Ginny a dit que tu l'avais aidée avec quelque chose, lors de sa première nuit ici… Bien, cela fait environ cinq jours, et elle n'a plus besoin de cette sorte d'aide, alors la nuit dernière, nous… Heum… »

« Oooh. » souffla-t-elle doucement. « Et tu t'inquiètes que Ron ait vent de cela ? »

« Littéralement. »

Elle sourit. « J'ai exactement le sort qu'il faut. Il va anesthésier ses nerfs olfactifs, son sens de l'odorat. Il ne détectera rien. »

« Tu es sûre ? Et si cela ne marcha pas sur les loups-garous ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je le lancerai assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas sentir Crocdur s'il se tenait un pied derrière lui. Fais-moi confiance. Je m'en occupe. »

« Merci. Parce que j'aurais vraiment pu faire sans sa tentative de m'arracher la tête à dîner, il y a quelques semaines, quand Maggie nous a laissé sa chambre pour l'après-midi… »

Hermione roula les yeux. « Il n'a pas voulu me parler pendant trois jours comme je lui avais mis une retenue pour cela. Que pensait-il que je ferais ? Je suis préfète en chef, et il venait de s'attaquer au préfet en chef avec un saladier de purée. »

Harry grimaça. « Pas que sa retenue ait fait beaucoup pour ma dignité. Malfoy a adoré cela, voir son vieux Potty sortir de la grande salle les cheveux pleins de purée. »

Elle avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire. « Ron essaye d'être mûr à ce sujet, vraiment. Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour lui s'il n'avait pas à y penser, comme ses frères, mais comme c'est un loup-garou, et qu'il peut détecter certaines choses, il a l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autre choix qu'y penser. Alors je vais simplement l'aider un peu à ne as y penser. »

Il la prit dans ses bras. « Tu me sauve la vie, Hermione. »

Ginny ouvrit la porte et les regarda en haussant un sourcil. Hermione se sépara de Harry et dit « Je m'en occupe maintenant. » , les laissant rapidement. Ginny referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança lentement vers Harry.

« Elle s'occupe de quoi ? »

Il la prit contre lui pour un long baiser, tandis qu'il défaisait sa robe de chambre et la poussait de sur ses épaules. Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille ce que Hermione allait faire, et Ginny rit. « Oh, merci mon Dieu ! Je… Je m'inquiétais de ne pouvoir rien faire ce matin en cas… En cas que cela lui semble trop évident… Mais maintenant… »

Harry lui sourit, et la prit dans ses bras, la portant au lit.

xxxxx

Ron fut convaincu qu'il avait pris un rhume de cerveau le restant du temps qu'ils passèrent à Bout-du-Lard parce qu'il était incapable de sentir quoique ce soit. Hermione lui avait très obligeamment préparé un potion de pimentine, qui n'avait eu aucun effet (elle avait assuré Harry que ce serait le cas). Quand ils avaient été de retour à Poudlard depuis une paire de jours, elle avait mis fin au sort, et il avait simplement déclaré qu'il était tout simplement guéri. Son appétit avait repris, comme si la nourriture n'avait pas eu autant d'intérêt pour lui quand il n'avait pas pu la sentir.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir passé bien plus d'un an à l'école depuis septembre. Il semblait constamment quitter l'école et y revenir. Comme prévu, Ron les fit s'entraîner très dur toute la semaine précédant la finale de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Quand Harry entra sur le stade au début du match, il remarqua que Munro Kirkner était assis avec sa sœur. De nombreuses filles à proximité de lui lui lançaient des regards très appréciatifs. Il leur souriait comme pour gagner leur faveur. Quand il ne les regardait (bien qu'il puisse être conscient que cela arrivait), cela produisait des pâmoisons.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant les Kirkner. Il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles de leur mère. Il n'avait pas pensé à eux pendant les vacances, ayant été tellement pris par Ginny, la préparation du match et les révisions des ASPICs. Les problèmes de la famille Kirkner étaient sortis de sa tête. 'Mais ce sont aussi mes problèmes', se rappela-t-il, conscient du visage pâle de Draco Malfoy, au coin de son œil. Il se souvint de la manière cavalière dont il s'était avancé et avait blâmé Harry pour la perte des détraqueurs, des dragons, et de nombreux mangemorts. 'Il n'a pas besoin d'un foutu sort d'Obéissance pour être le caniche de Voldemort' pensa Harry avec colère, comme Madame Bibine lançait le souaffle en l'air.

Ron s'en saisit immédiatement et fila vers les buts de Serpentard. Harry monta directement, scrutant le terrain de son point de vue aérien, à la recherche d'un reflet doré. Malfoy se précipita vers les buts de Griffondor, où volait Ginny, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à faire à ce moment comme Ron venait de marquer à deux reprises contre le gardien de Serpentard.

« VINGT A ZERO POUR GRIFFONDOR ! » cria Seamus Finnegan.

Un cognard se précipita sur Harry et il descendit de près de quinze pieds, se rappelant de manière peu plaisante du cognard enchanté que Verpey avait envoyé après lui. Malheureusement, l'autre cognard heurta le balai de Ron, le détournant de sa trajectoire, de telle sorte que le gardien de Serpentard put lancer le souaffle à un des ses poursuiveurs qui commença immédiatement à se diriger vers Ginny.

« Et Ginny Weasley BLOQUE la tentative de Serpentard ! » hurla Seamus comme Ginny lançait le souaffle vers son frère, zigzagant maintenant entre les autres joueurs, jaillissant pour saisir la balle rouge dans les airs, faisant demi-tour et puis filant vers les buts de Serpentard. Harry le suivit avec excitation, loin au-dessus, l'adrénaline se répandant en lui comme il se plaisait à regarder Ron jouer. Le souaffle passa loin à gauche du gardien de Serpentard, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ceci allait être le dernier match de compétition de Quidditch de Ron. Ron ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il comptait faire après l'école. Il avait pensé le savoir quand il avait joué au Quidditch pour l'Angleterre, mais maintenant…

« WEASLEY MARQUE ENCORE ! MAINTENANT, CELA FAIT VINGT A ZERO POUR GRIFFONDOR ! »

Harry sourit à Ron et revint sur les bords du terrain, essayant d'éviter les autres joueurs et les cognards. A deux reprises, les Serpentards avaient essayé de marquer contre Ginny, et au troisième essai, ils avaient finalement réussi. Cependant, Ron n'avait pas été inactif, et ils avaient cinquante points d'avance. Harry parcourut encore le terrain du regard, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les reflets des lunettes et des montres. Draco Malfoy semblait toujours être de l'autre côté du terrain, comme s'il l'évitait. C'était étrange car le modus operandi habituel de Malfoy était de coller à Harry pour lui laisser le soin de trouver le vif et essayer ensuite de le battre. Comme jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait jamais marché pour lui, Harry ne lui en voulait pas vraiment pour son changement de tactique.

Finalement, Harry le vit. Il essaya de ne pas donner l'impression d'aller quelque part en particulier, tout en gardant un œil sur Malfoy qui volait encore près de Ginny, et ses lèvres bougeaient. Harry souhaitait savoir ce qu'il lui disait, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Il plongea carrément, espérant que Malfoy penserait à une feinte, et quand il remonta de son plongeon, il tenait le vif au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. L'équipe se précipita sur lui et les cris et les accolades commencèrent. Quand ils se furent tous posés et qu'ils firent le tous, se prenant tous dans les bras, Harry atteignit finalement Ginny, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou sans hésitation, et l'embrassa profondément, tandis que le restant de la maison Griffondor portait Ron, le capitaine de l'équipe, sur ses épaules, le ramenant en triomphe au château.

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un sourire et suivirent la foule à un rythme plus calme, bras dessus- bras dessous. Quand ils furent à mi-chemin, cependant, Harry sentit les poils se dresser sur sa nuque. Il se tourna pour voir Draco Malfoy, se tenant seul au milieu du terrain, le foudroyant du regard. Harry tourna à nouveau son visage vers l'avant, mais il ne put empêcher un étrange frisson de le parcourir, ni de revoir la visage pâle et pointu, pour autant qu'il essaye.

xxxxx

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. En plein milieu de la fête, Hermione était assise, en train de réviser. Il laissa Ginny, Tony et Ruth, qui étaient au milieu des réjouissances, pour s'avancer vers l'endroit près de la fenêtre où elle était, lui apportant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Hermione. Nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Viens te joindre à la fête. Tu es la petite amie du capitaine. Ron voulait cela depuis sa première année ! Hé… attends une minute. » dit-il soudain, remarquant le livre qu'elle lisait. « N'est-ce pas mon livre ? »

« Oui, désolée. J'ai demandé à Ron de te l'emprunter afin de pouvoir le lire, juste pour être sûre. On n'est jamais trop sûre avant les ASPICs. Après tout, j'ai décidé de me présenter à l'ASPIC de runes anciennes, qui est très tordu, et ce livre est rempli de runes… »

« Bien, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles t'embarrasser de ce livre. Souviens-toi de ce qui nous est arrivé, à Ron et à moi, quand nous avons essayé un petit sort ? J'ai transformé Sandy en l'image de ma sœur, et tout le monde à l'école a pensé que nous faisions rentrer des filles étrangères au château… »

Elle rit. « J'avais oublié cela. »

« Pas moi. » fit Sandy.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé. » lui répondit-il en sifflant.

« Je sais. » répondit calmement Sandy.

« En tous cas » dit Hermione, reportant son attention sur le livre, « je n'ai pas pu en lire beaucoup. Le sort que tu as utilisé était en latin, et il était aussi donné en grec, en français ou en italien médiéval, à moins que ce soit du provençal… Mais il y a des langues que je ne reconnais pas du tout… »

Harry fit le tour de la table et se pencha sur le livre avec elle comme elle tournait les pages. Il l'arrêta après quelques pages, reconnaissant quelque chose de son autre vie, de sa visite à la synagogue du Rabbi Pelta. « N'est-ce pas de l'hébreu ? » dit-il, passant le doigt sur la page. Toutefois, à côté de la colonne de caractères carrés, il y avait un texte en écriture cursive, et à côté de cela, une colonne avec d'étranges symboles qui semblaient être faits de très petits triangles.

« On dirait du cunéiforme ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Du quoi ? » fit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Du cunéiforme. C'est une écriture très primitive, peut-être la toute première, si on excepte les bâtons pour compter les choses. De petits bouts de bois triangulaires étaient pressés dans de la terre glaise, qui était ensuite séchée. Cela doit être un très vieux sort. J'aimerais pouvoir le lire… »

« Bien, je sais à qui nous pouvons demander pour l'hébreu. » dit Harry, traversant la pièce à grands pas jusqu'à l'endroit où Ruth était assise sur les cuisses de Tony, son bras sur ses épaules. « Tony ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'était un match fantastique. Écoute, je peux t'emprunter Ruth un instant ? »

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous trois penchés au-dessus du livre tandis que Ruth fronçait les sourcils sur le texte que Harry avait pris pour de l'hébreu. « Ce n'en est pas ? » les informa Ruth d'une vois rêveuse, comme elle regardait les pages jaunies. « C'est de l'araméen. »

« De l'araméen ? » cela sembla exciter Hermione. « J'aurais aimé apprendre l'araméen en runes anciennes ! Après tout, c'est la langue qui… » Elle lança un coup d'œil à Harry, se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui. » dit Ruth, continuant à faire descendre son doigt sur la page, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. « Je l'ai appris de ma mère. Elle l'enseigne à l'université. Les anciennes langues du proche orient. » Elle fixa encore un moment les colonnes du livre. « Je pense que vu la façon dont les choses sont disposées, elles semblent être comme une pierre de Rosette. La même chose dans chaque colonne, très probablement, mais dans une langue différente. Je ne lis qu'un peu l'arabe, et ce n'est pas de l'arabe moderne, mais de ce que je peux dire, cela raconte la même chose que l'araméen… »

Et puis, à la stupéfaction de Harry, elle marmonna quelque chose comme abracadabra, et inspira, surprise.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

Ruth regarda Harry et Hermione. « C'est un sort très ancien qui a été créé en même temps que… que le sortilège mortel. Il… Il est sensé maintenir l'équilibre… »

« L'équilibre ? Que veux-tu dire ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

Elle tapota la page avec son doigt. « C'est un sort de résurrection. C'est pour cela qu'il est fait avec un serpent, l'ancien symbole de l'immortalité. C'est pour ramener un mort à la vie. »

Hermione s'énerva. « Il n'y a pas une telle chose. La mort c'est la mort. »

Ruth haussa les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas dit que j'y croyais… Je vous dis juste ce que cela dit. D'accord, pour être technique, ce n'est pas un sort de résurrection. C'est… Une manière de pétitionner les dieux… »

« Pétitionner les dieux ? » couina Harry. « Quoi… ? »

« Cela a à voir avec la création du monde. De ce que je peux dire des versions araméennes et arabes, elles ont chacune une description phonétique du sort. Le deux premiers mots ressemble à 'Enuma Elish' dans chaque colonne. C'est le nom du poème babylonien sur la création. Cela veut dire 'Au commencement'. »

« Ca a l'air familier. » fit Hermione, hésitante.

Ruth lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas de m'offenser. Mes parents sont des rabbis, mais ce sont aussi des chercheurs. Ils sont tous deux bien conscients des histoires variées de la création qui se sont mélangées et ont convergé au fil du temps au moyen orient. La plupart des mythes de création commence par 'au commencement'. » Elle montra le livre. « C'est suivi par les noms des dieux de la création pour les convoquer : Tiamat et Apsu, qui signifie 'abysse'. »

« Alors, » dit Hermione, un peu fière d'elle, « ce n'est pas un sort de résurrection. »

« Non, je suis désolée. Je me suis mal exprimée. Selon ceci, quand quelqu'un a été tué prématurément, le monde est déséquilibré. Avec ceci, on peut pétitionner les dieux pour le ramener. »

Harry eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Si quelque chose arrivait à Ginny, peut-être… « Comment le fait-on ? » dit-il rapidement. Il ignora le regard noir d'Hermione.

Ruth ne remarqua pas l'expression d'Hermione, mais se pencha sur le texte, lui expliquant la théorie. Quand elle se redressa, elle siffla. « C'est vraiment de la magie puissante. On n'invoque pas les royaumes mystiques sur un coup de tête, je pense… »

Harry regarda gravement la page. Une impression montrait un énorme serpent enroulé autour d'un sorcier, et ayant sa queue dans sa bouche. Le sorcier avait sa baguette levée. « Non. Pas sur un coup de tête. Mais pour se débarrasser des détraqueurs, ou de Grindenwald… »

« Harry ! » fit brusquement Hermione. « Est-ce que tu oublies que les grands parents du professeur Rogue ont été aspirés dans les Limbes ? Et que Verpey ne sera jamais amené devant la justice maintenant ? C'est des choses dangereuses. Je me moque que tu sois un fourchelang et… Et tout le reste. Tu as déjà essayé de sauver ta m… » Elle s'arrêta net et referma la bouche.

« N'y touche pas. » dit rapidement Ruth, sa voix très tendue.

Harry la regarda, se souvenant de quand il était assis au piano à côté d'elle, en train d'apprendre le Kadish. « Pourquoi ? »

« Même si le sort a été créé pour maintenir l'équilibre, pour contrer le sort mortel, qui décide de qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Dieu seul. » dit-elle doucement, presque inaudible.

« Et si quelqu'un a déjà joué à Dieu en tuant quelqu'un d'autre ? Hein ? »

« Alors cette personne était destinée à mourir. » chuchota-t-elle, incapable de le regarder.

« Non ! » fit-il plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Par chance, la fête était très très bruyante. Il baissa d'un ton. « Je ne pense pas que c'est toujours vrai. Parfois, mais pas… »

« Pas d'autre Dieux. » chuchota-t-elle. Harry la fixa.

« Quoi ? »

« Écoute… Penses-tu que c'est facile pour moi d'être élève ici ? Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais les vacances de Poudlard ne coïncident pas avec le calendrier juif, la nourriture n'est pas vraiment kasher, et il est presque impossible de ne rien faire le samedi. Mais j'essaye de m'assurer que je ne suis pas d'autres dieux. Ce sort… Je ne sais pas ce en quoi tu crois, si tu crois en quelque chose, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas marrant de faire appel aux dieux. Je ne le recommande pas. »

« Aux dieux ? Tu veux dire… Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres… »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a d'autres. Pourquoi donc sinon y aurait-il un commandement pour ne pas les suivre ? Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un problème de croire ou pas… C'est un problème d'allégeance. Les dieux demandent de l'attention. Tu en invoques un, et tu ne sais pas ce que cela va faire. Et si tu veux une faveur d'un Dieu ? Cela signifie des sacrifices. On n'a jamais quelque chose pour rien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dans lequel tu veux te retrouver. »

Lui lançant un regard craintif, elle traversa la pièce et retourna auprès de Tony. Hermione, se mordant la lèvre, regardait Harry avec inquiétude. « Je pense qu'elle a raison, Harry » dit-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça. « Je sais. » Il regarda à nouveau la page. Quelque chose était familier avec ce sort… « Hermione ! Ce livre que j'ai lu dans la bibliothèque en cinquième année, celui sur l'autre Voldemort. C'est le sort qu'il a utilisé pour essayer de retrouver son fils ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils au-dessus de la page. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Et… Et il a vécu après cela… » ajouta-t-il en hésitant.

« Mais a-t-il vraiment réussi ? »

Harry fixa à nouveau le livre. « Je ne me souviens pas. Je pense… Je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment dit. »

Ils regardèrent encore une minute le livre, Harry traçant l'illustration avec son doigt. Soudan Hermione dit « Oh, tu as entendu ? Le professeur Rogue nous donne des bonbons à la mandragores pour emporter pour les examens pratiques des ASPICs, en cas de souci. L'an dernier, madame Pomfresh a été submergée par les patients après les examens pratiques. Il y a eu tellement de gens qui se sont pris des maléfices, et ils devaient être remis d'aplomb pour passer leurs autres examens. Maintenant que les jumeaux ont développé un bonbon qui est imprégné de potion de mandragore, tout ce que l'on a à faire est d'en mettre un à la bouche, de le mâcher et de l'avaler, et hop, fin du maléfice ! Ils auraient vraiment dû avoir des BUSEs en plus, tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'espère juste que Padma Patil a autant révisé que toi. Je ne pas croire que je l'aie pour partenaire. »

« C'est simplement parce qu'il y a si peu de filles dans notre année à Griffondor. Padma devrait bien s'en sortir. Ce n'est pas ma personne favorite, comme elle a aidé Parvati à monter cette histoire incroyablement stupide qui aurait pu finir avec un cada… hum, encore plus mal. » bafouilla Hermione. « Mais c'est une bonne élève, et une Serdaigle. Ca ira. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à réviser, tu es le capitaine du club de duel. Tu peux contrôler les dragons, Harry, pour l'amour du ciel. Ca ira. »

Il soupira. J'espère que tu as raison. Ces taureaux du soleil ne me tardent pas. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ni à moi, et je ne vais pas devoir y faire face en personne. Ron devrait bien s'en tirer, cependant, avec sa force de loup-garou et tout. Ils ne vont pas réaliser ce qui leur tombe dessus. »l acquiesça. Ron aurait définitivement un avantage.

« Alors, » dit-elle montrant de la tête le livre. « Tu ne joueras pas à Dieu ? » fit-elle avec espoir. Il regarda vers Ron et déglutit. Facile à dire pour elle. Son petit ami était virtuellement impossible à tuer. Ginny avait déjà failli mourir à cause de Tom Jedusor quand elle était en première année.

Il ne répondit pas, mais claqua le livre et le remonta dans son dortoir. Jouer à Dieu. Qui faisait cela plus que Voldemort ? Il regarda le livre avant de le remettre dans son coffre. Je l'ai fait, aussi, pensa-t-il. J'ai créé un nouveau monde. Est-ce que je jouais à Dieu ? Probablement. Mais il l'avait déséquilibré et puis il l'avait rétabli. Il avait encore joué à Dieu.

Mais c'était une erreur, et elle devait être réparée ! Pensa-t-il avec irritation.

Qui décide de ce qui est une erreur ou pas ?

Il avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux, et il se mit en position fœtale dans son lit à baldaquin, essayant de faire taire ses doutes, mais ses rêves ne furent d'aucune aide. Il eut à nouveau le rêve avec sa sœur, et quand il se réveilla, couvert de sueurs froides, la lumière du lever du soleil entrait par la fenêtre et baignait la pièce d'un éclat doré.

xxxxx

Maintenant que la finale de Quidditch était passée, Harry avait l'impression que la fin du trimestre arrivait à une allure alarmante. Fin mai, Hermione et lui avaient passé trois nuits avec Ron pendant la pleine lune, et avant de réaliser, ils étaient déjà en juin. Ils allaient devoir passer les écrits de leurs ASPICs pendant la première semaine, et leur examens pratiques pendant la deuxième. La veille du début de leurs examens pratiques, Remus Lupin entra dans la grande salle pendant le petit déjeuner, portant trois grands paquets qu'il plaça devant Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il. « Je suis venu vous amener des cadeaux. Comment se passent les ASPICs ? »

« La moitié est faite. » lui dit Hermione. « Nous avons eu les examens écrits la semaine dernière avec Serdaigle, tandis que Poufsouffle et Serpentard faisaient la pratique. Cette semaine, c'est notre tour. »

Remus acquiesça. « Je sais. » Il montra les paquets de la tête. « Ne les ouvrez pas encore. Vous avez fini de déjeuner ? Je suis venu voir Sirius pour une chose ou deux. Pourquoi ne montez-vous pas cela jusqu'à ses appartements, et vous pourrez les ouvrir tout à votre aise. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à ceci. « De qui sont-ils ? »

Ron tapota son paquet, qui avait quelque chose écrit dessus. « Tu ne reconnais pas l'écriture de ma mère, Harry ? » dit-il en souriant. « Je pense que ce sont des cadeaux pour les ASPICs. »

« Ooh ! » fit Hermione, appuyant un peu sur son paquet mais n'obtenant pas de bruit autre que celui du papier. Harry regarda la table des professeurs. Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête et peu après tous les cinq, et Ginny, montaient les escaliers vers l'aile des professeurs.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon de Sirius, Remus les encouragea à ouvrir les paquets, souriant à Sirius. Harry déplia un parchemin qui était attaché à la corde d'emballage tenant le papier brun, un sentiment chaleureux naissant en lui.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comme tu te prépares à passer tes examens pratiques des ASPICs, accepte s'il-te-plaît ce cadeau. Les bottes seront les meilleures choses à porter quand tu utilisera le joug pour les taureaux, la cape et les braies sont enchantées pour empêcher tout objet pointu de les percer, comme des cornes par exemple, et la chemise est simplement ample et confortable. La cape devrait aller au-dessus de ta robe._

_J'ai tout fait moi-même, et j'ai lancé les sorts de protection. Je sais que tu feras bien, mais cela ne peut pas faire de mal d'avoir quelques avantages en plus. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de toi si tu étais mon propre fils. Si Ron commence à perdre le sourire à l'approche des examens, s'il-te-plaît, rappelle lui à quel point nous l'aimons et essaye de lui remonter le moral. Remus a aussi de bonnes nouvelles pour lui._

_Embrasse Ginny pour moi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry ouvrit le paquet, trouvant les habits que Mrs Weasley avait décrit dans la lettre. Il leva les yeux pour voir Ron lire sa lettre. Ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux, faisant retomber sa mèche blanche sur son front. Après avoir plié le parchemin en un petit carré, il ouvrit gravement le paquet et découvrit ses habits, comme ceux de Harry, mais en plus grands. Hermione s'exclama aussi sur sa nouvelle cape et ses bottes.

Harry avait redouté les examens écrits, mais ils s'étaient passés bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il avait été assez confiant pour les examens pratiques, mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose qui tournait sans arrêt dans son estomac. Ron et lui échangèrent un faible sourire tandis que Hermione rayonnait.

Essayant d'avoir l'air plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement, Harry dit « Bien, nous sommes parés, je suppose ? Avec ceci et les bonbons à la mandragore, nous ne devrions avoir aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact.' Dit Ron d'une voix étranglée, passant une main sur ses toutes nouvelles bottes.

Harry sourit à Ginny et la prit contre lui avec un bras, lui chuchotant « De la part de ta mère. » Elle acquiesça et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu t'en tireras bien. » chuchota-t-elle. Il pouvait dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Remus s'assit sur un fauteuil adjacent à celui de Ron et Hermione, l'air assez grave. « Maintenant, Ron, je veux que tu passes tes examens très sérieusement. Ils sont très importants. Ah, ah, » dit-il, levant la main pour arrêter les protestations de Ron qui moururent sur ses lèvres. « Je sais que tu penses que cela importe peu que tu fasses bien, mais tu dois montrer un certain niveau de compétence dans tes ASPICs si tu veux venir travailler pour moi au ministère. »

Ron resta bouche bée. « Travailler… Travailler pour toi ? » Il sourit comme si Noël était en avance. « Tu plaisantes, non ? »

Remus rit. « Pas le moins du monde. Maintenant, tu sais que j'ai travaillé comme opérationnel pour Dumbledore pendant ces quelques dernières années, n'est-ce pas ? En dépit d'être un loup-garou, de ne pas pouvoir transplaner, et tout cela. Cela ne m'a pas arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? » Il haussa les sourcils à Ron.

« Non, je suppose que non, » admit Ron, « Mais… »

Remus leva à nouveau les mains. « Bon, c'est vrai que quelques règles ont été adaptées pour moi au ministère. Mais ce qu'ils ont largement fait a été de se débarrasser de vieilles règles qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être pour quelqu'un qui puisse faire le travail que je fais. Ce n'est pas vraiment le travail d'un auror, mais je m'engage dans des opérations sous couverture assez dangereuses. Réfléchis-y, je ne suis même pas certain que cela t'intéressera… »

« Quand est-ce que je commence ? » demanda Ron avec excitation. Harry vit un éclair rouge dans ses yeux.

Remus rit. « Bien, tu pourrais vouloir quelques vacances après avoir fini l'école. Disons… En septembre ? Si cela te tarde vraiment, tu pourras commencer la formation en août. »

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, tout sourire. Harry se sentit authentiquement heureux pour Ron, qui n'avait rien d'aussi bon qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait jouer au Quidditch pour l'Angleterre. Hermione regarda Remus. « Tu ne sais pas si quelqu'un du ministère va répondre à mes lettre avant que j'ai fini ma septième année ? »

« Quelles lettres ? » demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils. Hermione roula les yeux.

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais attendre de finir l'école pour chercher un travail, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai envoyé des lettres à de nombreux départements il y a des mois, avec des lettres de recommandation des professeurs MacGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore et Rogue. »

« Et de moi, » ajouta Remus, souriant. « et oui, Hermione, il se trouve que je sais que tu devrais avoir bientôt des nouvelles de tous les départements auxquels tu as écrit… Mais ne saute pas sur la première lettre que tu recevras. Tu pourrais vouloir en attendre une en provenance d'un département assez secret… »

Elle se mit à sauter sur son siège, ses yeux ronds d'excitation. « Non ! Tu plaisantes ! Le… Le département des Mystères ? »

Remus acquiesça, se plaisant clairement à la voir si excitée. Ron la regarda, bouche bée.

« Tu… Tu va être une Langue de Plomb ? » dit-il avec une admiration mêlée d'effroi.

Elle eut l'air très contente d'elle. « Peut-être. » dit-elle, réjouie.

Harry soupira. « C'est une bonne chose que j'aie plein d'argent dans ma crypte, je suppose… »

« Quoi ? » fit Remus. « Pour tenir compagnie à tout celui que tu vas gagner quand tu seras un joueur de Quidditch professionnel ? »

« Un… Quoi ? »

« Bien, j'ai appris que Owen Aberystwyth est intéressé par t'avoir de retour dans l'équipe de Galles, et j'ai entendu qu'il y avait de nombreux observateurs des équipes de la ligue présents à la finale, à la recherche de nouvelles têtes. Tu devrais avoir des nouvelles de quelques personnes sous peu. »

Harry réfléchit à cela un moment tandis que Ginny le serrait dans ses bras avec excitation. « Je suppose que je pourrais faire cela. » dit-il lentement. « Après tout, mon père était un joueur de Quidditch. Bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il, « ma mère était auror… » Allons d'où est-ce que cela vient ? se demanda-t-il.

Ginny le regardait maintenant avec anxiété. « Est-ce quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, Harry ? » demanda Remus. « Parce que je ne pense pas que tu serais refusé. Tu devrais passer les tests de qualification pour être admis à la formation, bien sûr. »

Ron s'éclaira. « Si tu travaillais pour le ministère aussi, Harry, nous pourrions encore faire des choses ensemble tous les trois ! Ce serait génial ! »

Harry suspecta que Ron se sente juste jaloux qu'il ait la chance de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch alors que Ron pas, mais Harry sourit et acquiesça. « Oui, ce le serait. »

D'abord, cependant, les trois devaient passer le restant de leurs ASPICs. Le soir, Padma vint trouver Harry pour lui donner la potion qu'elle avait préparée. Il posa les fioles sur sa table de chevet, se tournant pour les regarder fréquemment pendant la nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller, son esprit trop agité pour rester endormi. Une fois, quand il se réveilla, il se souvint vaguement avoir encore eu le rêve avec sa sœur, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire en quoi elle avait changé. Une autre fois, il se retrouva face à sa mère dans une immense salle avec d'énormes colonnes qui supportaient un plafond qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Elle se tenait devant lui comme une reine alors qu'il se sentait insignifiant et sans valeur. Et c'était avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux, réalise qu'il était nu, et se réveille en sursaut, son cœur battant très vite.

Le matin, après s'être douché, Harry appliqua la potion cutanée sur tout son corps, et il but ensuite la potion d'Eutharsos que Padma avait aussi préparé. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il en avait pris, de la manière dont son corps s'engourdissait, morceau par morceau, puis de l'éveil qui se produisait en lui, il était alerte et avait une vision claire qui rendait facile à comprendre comment Neville avait pu devenir accro à cela.

Il lança maintenant un coup d'œil à Neville, en train de regarder un moment la fiole de potion avant de finalement pencher sa tête en arrière et de la boire. Il regarda Ron et montra Neville de la tête. Dean et Seamus virent aussi cela. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ceci, tous les quatre. Ils allaient garder un œil sur Neville, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne flancherait pas et n'essayerait pas de prendre encore de la potion après les examens. Neville leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Harry, sachant peut-être ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Ca va, Harry ? » dit-il doucement. Harry lui sourit.

« Ca va Neville. »

Harry inspira profondément, sa peau lui piquant sur tout le cuir chevelu, se sentant très fort et entreprenant. Il se demanda si Ron se serait sentit comme cela sans aide, et pensa qu'il était assez possible que les Chthoniens ne sauraient pas ce qui leur arrive quand ils commenceraient à combattre Ron. Ils revêtirent les habits que Mrs Weasley leur avait envoyés et partirent pour le petit déjeuner.

Pour quelque raison, Ginny n'était pas à la table de Griffondor pour le déjeuner. Harry demanda à Ruth où elle était, mais à sa surprise, elle devint toute rouge et bafouilla « Elle a quitté tôt le dortoir, elle a dit qu'elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un pour parler… » Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ensuite il leva les yeux et vit une place libre à la table de Serpentard. Malfoy. Mariah était à côté de Blaise Zabini, avec Crabbe, Goyle et Nott à proximité. Mais Malfoy n'était en vue nulle part.

Harry mentionna cela à Ron comme ils quittaient la grande salle. Ron hésita un instant, puis dit « Nous sommes sensés être en bas dans les paddocks dans cinq minutes, Harry. Ginny a dit qu'elle viendrait me voir comme je passe en premier. Elle… Elle ne manquera pas cela… N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il, hésitant. Harry regarda avec nervosité la masse des élèves les dépassant.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il sincèrement. « Et si Malfoy la blesse ? »

« Voilà Rogue et Maggie… Ils la retrouveront. Viens, je ne veux pas manquer cela non plus. »

Ils attirèrent Rogue et Maggie, les faisant sortir du flot de la foule pour leur dire que Ginny et Malfoy avaient disparu. Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, et Maggie dit « Je peux sentir sa présence, pas loin. Elle est… Elle est énervée, mais n'a pas peur. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle est en danger… » dit-elle, fermant les yeux et se massant les tempes avec ses doigts.

« D'accord alors. » dit Ron. « Vous la trouve et vous la faites descendre au terrain. Oh, et je veux que vous y soyez aussi ! » dit-il en souriant, prenant sa grande sœur dans ses bras. « Dommage que Nita ne soit pas là… »

« Qui a dit qu'elle n'est pas là ? » dit une voix claire derrière eux. Ron se retourna et sourit à sa sœur aînée, qui était flanquée de Fred, George, Percy et Angelina.

« Super ! Vous avez pris la journée ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir un loup-garou passer ses épreuves pratiques des ASPICs. » dit-elle, ses yeux bleus brillant malicieusement.

Maggie salua ses frères et sœur. « Oui, bien, d'abord, nous devons retrouver Ginny. Je peux dire qu'elle est quelque part dans le château, la question, c'est où… »

Harry se frappa le front. « Comme je suis bête ! » Il se pencha vers Fred en lui chuchotant « Vas dans mon dortoir et récupère la carte dans ma malle. »

Fred acquiesça. « D'accord. Seulement… »

« Oh, exact. » Harry lui chuchota le mot de passe actuel de Griffondor et il fila dans les escaliers de marbre. Avec Fred, Maggie, Nita et Rogue à la recherche de Ginny, les autre autres accompagnèrent Harry, on et Hermione vers les paddocks où les Taureaux du Soleil attendaient.

« Maman s'occupe des bébés, » les informa George, « et Bill et Charlie ne pouvaient pas venir, malheureusement. Ni papa. »

« Papa ? Oh, pas de chance. » dit Ron en se renfrognant comme il avançait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nous ? » demanda Percy, clairement blessé. « Katie aurait aimé être ici aussi, mais seul l'un de nous pouvait ne pas travailler. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je suis content que vous soyez si heureux tous les deux. » dit-il, assez doucement pour que seul Percy entende. Percy lui fit un signe de la tête et lui donna une tape de la main sur l'épaule. A cause de la potion, Harry put à peine la sentir. Il semblait y avoir une barrière protectrice entre lui et le reste du monde. C'était une étrange sensation.

Ils se tenaient tous en dehors des enclos, attendant que Hagrid sorte les Taureaux du Soleil. Ron serrait et desserrait ses poings, et Harry espérait que Ginny arriverait à temps. Quand Hagrid amena finalement les taureaux par la porte opposée du paddock, tout le monde retint son souffle en voyant ces terribles animaux. Hagrid fit un signe de la tête à Ron et Ron fit un geste de sa baguette, attelant les taureaux sans les toucher eux ou le joug. Comme Ron s'approchait d'eux, Harry fut soudain conscient du coin de l'œil que quelque chose de orange et noir se déplaçait sur les prés verts qui descendaient du château. Il protégea ses yeux de la lumière du soleil et vit que c'était Ginny.

« Attends Ron. » cria-t-il. « Ginny arrive. Attends qu'elle soit ici. » Ron acquiesça. Il mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux, regardant sa sœur courir vers eux à toute allure. « Oui, d'accord. Mais quand elle sera proche, je vais commencer. Je les ai déjà attelés. Je ne veux pas les laisser attendre trop longtemps. » Les taureaux tapaient du pieds et reniflaient nerveusement.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Ginny s'approcher d'eux. Maggie, Rogue et Fred n'étaient visibles nulle part. Elle semblait complètement désespérée, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort qu'elle les voit passer leurs ASPICs. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Quand elle fut à environ quarante pieds, elle cria à bout de souffle « Arrêtez-le ! Ne le laissez pas faire ! C'est un piège ! » Sa voix était très faible, comme elle était encore si loin.

« Quoi ? » dire Harry et Hermione, hésitant une seconde. Mais quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent que Ron écoutait quelque chose que lui disait Hagrid. Il aurait aisément pu entendre sa sœur s'il avait fait attention, mais Hagrid l'avait distrait. Il était sur le point de mettre les mains sur les poignées du joug. Ginny était maintenant à hauteur de Harry et Hermione, et tous trois se précipitèrent vers Ron pour empêcher Ron de le toucher. « Non ! Fais pas ça ! » crièrent-ils tous, tandis qu'il leur fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas leur problème. Ils durent passer par-dessus la clôture et parcourir trente pieds encore. Harry avait le cœur dans la gorge comme il courait, ses bras contractés sur ses côtés. Si tout ce que j'ai couru ces trois dernières années doit me servir à quelque chose, s'il-vous-plaît faites que cela m'aide à sauver Ron maintenant…

Lui et les filles atteignirent Ron presque simultanément. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris de voir les trois autres se précipiter vers lui. Ils étaient trop essoufflés pour parler et n'avaient aucun espoir de l'empêcher physiquement de toucher le joug. Mais Harry vit avec des grands yeux qu'il avait posé sa main droite sur la poignée du joug juste au moment où tous les trois le mirent au sol…

Trop tard.

Au moment où il toucha la poignée, le portauloin les emporta. Harry et Hermione avaient saisi son bras gauche, et Ginny se tenait à l'autre bras de Harry. Ainsi reliés, ils furent propulsés dans l'espace, leurs épaules se cognant douloureusement. Le joug ne chatouillait pas non plus. Il était grand et dur, bien que les taureaux ne semblent pas faire partie du voyage. Comme ils n'avaient pas physiquement touché le joug, ils semblaient être restés en dehors. C'était tout aussi bien, comme Harry pensa prendre le genou de Ron dans son estomac à un moment, lui coupant le souffle. Le crochet derrière le nombril de Harry tirait de plus en plus fort, l'attirant inexorablement.

Finalement, il s arrivèrent sur le sol, allongés dans un méli-mélo de jambes et bras, dans une haute herbe verte, tellement que Harry n'était pas entièrement certain qu'ils étaient allés quelque part. Peut-être que le portauloin n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais quand il se mit debout et regarda autour de lui, il sut qu'ils étaient bien loin de Poudlard. Et il sut exactement où ils étaient.

Le cottage était bien plus envahi de végétation que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et en bien plus mauvais état. Il se souvint qu'au début de sa sixième année, Voldemort avait échoué (c'est ce qu'il pensait) à convaincre Harry de sauver sa mère. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était retourné à Godric's Hollow et avait fait exploser la maison de frustration. Harry ne pouvait plus voir des choses simples comme le manteau de la cheminée du salon ou la large pierre qui servait de pallier. Aucun reste ne s'élevait à plus d'une paire de pieds du sol. La commode de la cuisine avait disparu, ainsi que la table avec son service à thé protégé par la verdure.

Il regarda les autres espérant qu'ils allaient bien. Il appela chacun de leur prénoms et ils répondirent par des grognements. Ron se leva en grimaçant, puis lança une paire de jurons hauts en couleur. Il regarda autour de lui, suspicieux. « Malédiction… Cela fait partie des examens ? »

Hermione scrutait les environs. « Non. Définitivement non. Où diable sommes nous ? »

Ginny regarda le cottage en ruine couvert de végétation. « Tu le sais, Hermione. Nous le savons tous. De la pensine de Harry. C'est Godric's Hollow. »

Harry avait le cœur qui décollait. « Ginny… Je vais me transformer en griffon d'or et t'évacuer d'ici. Je ne veux pas que tu restes là… » Il se souvenait de son vieux rêve dans lequel Ginny était à Godric's Hollow et se transformait en squelette. « Ron, Hermione… Je… Je peux revenir avec des balais pour vous… »

« Mais je sais transplaner, Harry » dit Hermione, se renfrognant.

« Tu veux laisser Ron tout seul ici ? » dit-il, montrant de la tête son meilleur ami. Si seulement les loups-garous pouvaient transplaner, pensa-t-il, pas pour la première, ni pour la dernière fois.

Ron se rebiffa. « Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, Harry. »

« Oui, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi nous avons été amenés ici. Ce qui signifie…. Merde ! Ce qui signifie qu'aucun de nous ne devrait partir parce que tu as probablement été amené ici pour être otage… Nous sommes tous coincés. »

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ginny posa sa main sur son bras pour essayer de le calmer. « Nous trouverons quelque chose. » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant. « Nous avons tous nos baguettes, et toi et Hermione êtes des animagi et savez transplaner. Ron et une loup-garou, et moi… » Elle se tut. Elle avait sa baguette. C'était tout. Harry commença à se demander qui était vraiment sensé être pris en otage.

Il prit le haut des bras de Ginny fermement et lui aboya pratiquement. « Comment savais-tu que c'était un piège ? Pourquoi es-tu venue en courant du château ? » Ses lèvres bougèrent sans émettre un son. Elle eut l'air terriblement coupable. Finalement, il dit le mot pour elle. « Malfoy. »

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux humides. « Il m'a envoyé une chouette, tard la nuit dernière, il disait qu'il voulait me parler avant que j'aille voir Ron. Je n'étais pas convaincue que je devais y aller… »

« Mais tu y es allée. » dit-il gravement. Elle le scruta.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

Il essaya de se débarrasser de ce sentiment, avec difficulté. « Ginny… C'est juste… Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Pour de bonnes raisons. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Qu'avait-il à te dire ? »

« Bien, il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Avec son balai. Quand j'ai vu cela, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais. Je lui ai dit que je trouvais très peu fair-play de sa part, alors qu'il avait déjà passer ses examens pratiques, d'essayer de gêner ceux des autres en faisant des acrobaties sur son balai. Je pensais qu'il allait essayer de distraire les taureaux, ou quelque chose comme cela. Il s'est moqué de moi et a dit que les jour où il se déguisait en détraqueur pour essayer de distraire quelqu'un étaient loin derrière lui. Il a dit qu'il voulait juste s'assurer que j'étais en sûreté. Cela m'a fait repartir. J'ai commencé à lui crier 'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un passant les ASPICs ne serait pas en sécurité ?'. Il ne me répondit pas et j'ai dit. 'C'est un piège, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?'. Il est monté sur son balai et a dit qu'il devait y aller. Il était attendu autre part, et ce serait l'enfer pour lui s'il n'y allait pas. Je… Je n'ai pas aimé cela. L'instant d'après, il était parti, et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait 'le' rencontrer. »

Harry chuchota « Voldemort. ». Elle acquiesça.

« Alors je suis descendue en courant pour essayer d'arrêter Ron. Oh, je n'ai jamais souhaité aussi fort d'être comme toi, Harry, et de pouvoir me transformer en griffon ! J'aurais pu vous atteindre tellement plus vite… »

Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux, la sentant trembler contre son corps. Elle avait une estafilade sur la joue à cause du voyage avec le joug. « Ca va, Ginny, ça va. Personne n'est ici. Peut-être que Malfoy a fait la bonne chose pour une fois, et quand il est allé retrouver Voldemort, il a fait quelque chose pour… Pour l'arrêter, ou le distraire. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et fronça les sourcils. « Tu vas peut-être penser que je suis encore trop indulgente avec lui, mais je pense que tu es pire parfois, Harry. Il n'est plus ton meilleur ami de ton autre vie. C'est un mangemort, et je parie que c'est lui qui a enchanté le joug afin de pouvoir amener Ron ici ! » Elle était en colère. « La prochaine fois que je le voies, il ferait mieux d'être mort, de peur que je le tue de mes mains ! »

« Allons, allons. Est-ce une manière de parler de son ancien petit ami ?

La voix glaciale et aiguë glaça Harry jusqu'à la moelle. Il se retourna et sentit ses genoux trembler. Voldemort avait l'air plus fort que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, plus fort même que quand il avait été initié Mangemort, dans son autre vie, par un Voldemort qui n'avait jamais été affaibli. Clairement, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, il avait fait des choses pour le fortifier, pour se rapprocher de l'immortalité. Harry déglutit et regarda les inquiétants yeux rouges, puis il détourna le regard. Il se souvint de la voix hypnotique de Voldemort dans son autre vie. Ne regarde pas ses yeux, pensa-t-il. A côté de lui, Ginny les regardait, hypnotisée, et Harry vit que Ron et Hermione l'étaient aussi.

Il y eut soudain pop, mais Harry disait « Ne regardez pas ses yeux ! » Il tourna Ginny pour qu'elle le regarde, et elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Puis Harry entendit un rire, mais ce n'était pas celui de Voldemort. Le pop, avait été celui de Draco Malfoy transplanant à côté du mage noir, portant encore son balai, avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il avait entendu ce que Harry disait.

« Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle d'autres sont morts. » fit-il sarcastiquement de sa voix traînante. « Ils l'ont regardé dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas un foutu basilik, Potter, espèce d'idiot. »

« J'ai déjà tué un basilik. » chuchota Harry, menaçant.

Malfoy balaya cela. « Oui, oui. C'est tellement impressionnant. »

« Oh, et tu pensais que nous serions impressionnés, Malfoy ? » dit maintenant Ron, se hérissant. « Impressionnés que soit à sa solde ? »

Draco Malfoy scruta très froidement Ron. « Je pensais ce que je vous avez dit à la fin de la quatrième année… Je compte être du côté des gagnants. C'est assez clair de quel côté cela va être. Tristement, le cerveau de Granger semble n'avoir été d'aucune aide pour trouver une chose si simple… »

« Parfois, on doit faire ce que l'on pense être bien ! » lui cria Hermione, se jetant sur lui. Ron lui saisit le bras, et elle lutta contre lui. « Parfois, être du côté des vainqueurs n'est pas ce qui est le plus important ! » Puis elle vit la tête de Ron. « Je veux dire… Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire Malfoy ! »

Le garçon blond rit. « J'ai toujours pu te faire dire des choses que tu ne voulais pas, Sang de Bourbe. C'est cela, Sang de Bourbe. Tout le monde entend ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour cela ? Tête fendue ? Weasel . Sang de Bourbe, Sang de Bourbe, Sang de Bourbe. Je le dirai autant que je veux. Bientôt, ce terme sera obsolète de toutes façons, après qu'ils aient tous disparu du monde des sorciers. Il n'y aura pas besoin d'un mot pour des gens qui n'existent pas. » Maintenant c'était Ron qui plongeait sur lui, et Hermione essayait de l'arrêter.

« Silence. » fit le mage noir, d'un geste de la main adressé à Draco Malfoy, dont la bouche disparut, de la même manière que ce que Mrs Figg avait fait à Harry à Privet Drive. « Tu étais sensé m'amener le meilleur ami. Je vais commencer à penser que tu es comme ton père et que tu ne sais rien faire bien. » Draco Malfoy toucha son visage avec horreur.

Voldemort fit à nouveau un geste négligent de la main, et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent soudain pieds et poings liés, leurs bras collés à leur côté. Le rire froid coupa encore l'air, et ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Harry scruta le visage des autres. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de Voldemort avant. Il pouvait voir les filles trembler. Ron avait juste l'air en colère et buté. Harry était content que lui et Ron aient utilisé des potions qui étaient sensées les aider pendant leurs examens. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être terrifié, mais il ne l'était pas. Il regarda crânement Draco Malfoy, mais ne pu déchiffrer le regard de l'autre garçon.

Une potion. Quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, en voyant le visage inhumain de Voldemort. Combien de sorts étaient responsables de son apparence, de sa presque immortalité ? Et si… La main de Harry se dirigea vers la poche de sa robe. Il farfouilla dans le tissu, essayant de passer ses doigts dans la fente, grognant légèrement. Cela attira l'attention de Voldemort.

« Potter ! Que fais-tu donc là ? »

Harry retira immédiatement sa main. « Rien. » sa voix était inhabituellement aiguë. « Rien du tout. »

Voldemort émit un bruit sceptique. L'air ennuyé, il dit « Accio ! ». Il tendit sa main comme le contenu de la poche de Harry volait vers lui, et il saisit le petit sac fermé par du raphia d'une main. Il le regarda critiquement un instant avant de l'ouvrir et de regarder dedans. Quand il vit le contenu, il commença à rire. « Des bonbons ! Du essayais de prendre des bonbons. Bien, je suis désolé… Il n'y aura pas de bonbons pour toi, Harry Potter… »

Harry ne put retenir le grognement de déception qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il referma rapidement la bouche et regarda Voldemort qui le scrutait avec suspicion.

« Cela concerne ces bonbons, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je pense que je vais me servir… » Il semblait observer Harry avec beaucoup de soin, pour juger de sa réaction.

« Non ! » s'écria Harry. Voldemort s'arrêta et fixa Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? » La voix était très calme et lente.

« Hum, je veux dire… » Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. « J'ai… J'ai changé d'avis. Allez-y, mangez-en un. Ou plus. Beaucoup. Mangez en beaucoup si vous voulez. » dit-il très rapidement.

Voldemort s'arrêta et examina attentivement le bonbon dans sa main maintenant. « Hmm. Tu veux que je le mange ? Cela ne peut pas être bon. Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans le rôle de goûteur royal… » fit-il d'une voix presque enjouée, regardant à tour de rôle Ron, Hermione et Ginny, son regard s'attardant sur cette dernière. « Toi là. Tu vas en manger un et je vais voir ce qu'il va te faire. »

« Heu, non ! S'il-vous-plaît ! C'est… c'est du poison ! » cria rapidement Harry.

« Du poison, hé ? C'est pour cela que tu voulais que j'en mange beaucoup ? Tu ne comprends pas, de toute évidence, Harry. » Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. « Il faudrait bien plus qu'un peu de poison pour me tuer à ce point. Si je pouvais être tué. Encore… Si c'est du poison, comme ce serait amusant d'en donner à l'un de tes compagnons ici… »

Harry tordit nerveusement sa robe, regardant Voldemort se rapprocher de Ginny avec le bonbon déballé. Harry essaya de regarder Draco Malfoy du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air de vouloir bondir, bien que Harry ne soit pas certain de ce que cela signifiait. Ginny semblait incapable de bouger, comme si Voldemort l'avait hypnotisé. Il la força à ouvrir sa bouche et inséra le bonbon, puis pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle sembla mâcher et avaler contre son gré. Il se tenait tout proche d'elle, la regardant attentivement. La coupure sur sa joue guérissait et disparaissait à vue d'œil, jusqu'à ce que la peau soit lisse et à nouveau colorée.

A la grande horreur de Harry, Voldemort souriait. Personne ne devrait jamais voir cela, pensa-t-il. Voldemort était pratiquement nez à nez avec lui, le faisant tressaillir à cause de sa proximité. « J'aurais dû savoir. » dit-il doucement. « D'abord, tu ne voulais pas que je le mange parce qu'il avait des propriétés curatives, et tu voulais le garder pour toi. Puis tu as su que je serai suspicieux sur quoique ce soit que tu voudrais que je manges, et que j'en donnerais probablement un à l'un de vous pour le tester. » Un sourire diabolique s'étira sur son visage. « Mais ta tentative d'amateur pour me manipuler n'a pas marché. Je sais qu'ils guérissent, que c'est une aide. Bien, dis au revoir à ta petite arme secrète, Harry Potter. » dit-il avec contentement, souriant encore. « Je suis celui qui sera fortifié par ces bonbons maintenant… »

Il commença à déballer les bonbons à la mandragore. Il les mettait tous à la bouche, en mâchant plusieurs à la fois, et Harry sentit des sueurs froides en le regardant, essayant d'avoir l'air inquiet et déçu plutôt que plein d'espoir. Mange-les, mange-les tous, espèce de vieux bâtard…

Et il les avala, se réjouissant clairement de l'air désespéré sur le visage de Harry. Les bonbons passaient l'un après l'autre dans la fente qui lui servait de bouche, mais à la satisfaction de Harry, la bouche ne ressemblait plus autant à une fente, et les yeux rouges s'étaient notablement assombris. Le nez plat semblable à celui d'un serpent dépassait maintenant de son visage, ressemblant à présent à un nez humain, et il y avait de vraies lèvres visibles autour des dents. Des cheveux poussaient lentement sur sa tête auparavant chauve, des cheveux entre le brun foncé et le gris. Tous les cinq regardaient avec fascination la métamorphose qui se produisait devant eux, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il avait lui-même mangé un de ces bonbons, si sa cicatrice aurait disparu. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que cela pourrait arriver s'il mangeait quelque chose à base de mandragore. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise comme il fixait Voldemort. (il aurait probablement aussi eu la bouche ouverte s'il en avait encore eu une).

Quand il eut fini le dernier, le Voldemort qui se tenait devant eux n'était plus le Voldemort que Harry avait vu quand il était sorti du chaudron, avec son corps restauré. Ce n'était pas le Voldemort qui l'avait initié dans son autre vie. Ce Voldemort était bien plus que ressemblant à une version âgée du garçon que Harry avait rencontré deux fois (une fois dans la Chambre des Secrets, et une autre fois dans le bosquet juste devant l'ancienne maison de ses parents, à une cinquantaine de pieds de l'endroit où ils étaient rassemblés).

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny pour voir sa réaction, mais à sa surprise, elle ne reculait pas de peur ou de dégoût. (il se souvint à posteriori de la manière dont elle avait dit que Tom l'avait terrorisée) Elle avait un sourire en coin ironique, et il semblait qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. Forçant sa bouche dans une position plus sobre, elle observait le sorcier entre deux âges devant elle, ses cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux sombres, et ses traits fins familiers.

Ses yeux riaient encore, cependant, comme elle lui dit clairement et lentement « Salut, Tom. »

xxxxx


	54. Chap 29

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre vingt-neuf

Fondation

La création d'un bâtiment rejoue la Création primordiale. Chaque projet de bâtiment était une répétition du plus grand des projets de construction. Dans de nombreux vieux mythes de la Création, un être divin était sacrifié pour créer le cosmos. Les gens ont commencé à faire des sacrifices lors des fondations pour rejouer ce sacrifice originel…

--Tracy Kidder/House/

« Salut Tom. »

Voldemort regarda Ginny, clairement enragé. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, fille ? »

« Ginny ! » souffla Harry, souhaitant qu'elle n'ait rien dit. Bien qu'il soit vrai que Voldemort avait maintenant l'apparence qu'aurait probablement eu Tom Jedusor s'il avait vieilli naturellement, Harry n'avait pas espoir que les mandragores aient enlevé quoique ce soit à la malice et à la ruse de Voldemort, et encore moins son potentiel magique originel, qui était considérable. Il pensait en fait avec envie au sort que Voldemort avait lancé sur Draco Malfoy, pour lui enlever la bouche afin qu'il ne puisse plus parler. 'S'il-te-plaît, tais-toi Ginny…'

« Bien, » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant, « techniquement, nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés, mais j'ai rencontré une version de toi grâce à ton vieux journal. J'ai vraiment l'impression de te connaître… Complètement. » ajouta-t-elle, sa voix tremblant encore, bien qu'un peu moins. Harry lui fronça les sourcils. Y avait-il quelque chose que Jedusor lui avait révélé et qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Harry ? Ou bluffait-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ginny lui parlait comme si c'était une personne normale. Il savait qu'elle avait du cran, mais…

« Crucio ! »

Soudain, elle se tordait de douleur au sol, encore pieds et poings liés, un cri inhumain déchirant ses poumons. Il n'y avait eu aucun avertissement. De la sueur perlait sur le front de Harry comme il luttait avec ses liens, son cœur dans la gorge comme son hurlement continuait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était d'être à la place de Ginny. Il vit que Ron luttait aussi avec ses liens, avec plus de succès que lui. Il les avait déjà rompu, et tenait maintenant simplement ses mains dans dos, faisant mine d'être encore restreint. Harry lui secoua la tête.

« Ne tente rien maintenant, Ron, » chuchota-t-il, bougeant à peine ses lèvres. Il pouvait dire que Ron l'avait entendu à travers les cris d'agonie de Ginny. « Il te tuerait sans hésiter. »

Son premier instinct était de refuser de montrer à Voldemort que ses tortures sur Ginny l'affectaient, mais non seulement cela aurait la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait jamais eu à faire, s'il avait simplement pu l'effectuer, mais il réalisa comme des sanglots s'échappaient de lui que s'il avait réussi, son impassibilité aurait fait frapper Voldemort encore plus fort pour lui arracher une réaction. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage comme il se forçait à rester concentré sur elle. Il souhaitait qu'elle ait appris la technique de blocage de la douleur, mais quand ils avaient essayé de faire cela pendant les rencontres du club de duel, c'est assez étrangement Neville qui avait été le seul autre élève à réussir à accomplir une séparation complète corps/esprit. Harry commençait à craindre pour l'esprit de Ginny quand Jedusor releva finalement sa baguette, rompant le lien, et Harry voulut tomber à genoux à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Harry, ses yeux dilatés et aveugles. 'Oh mon Dieu, Ginny,', pensa-t-il, 'S'il-vous-plaît, faites que tout aille bien.'

« Harry… » chuchota-t-elle. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, contre son gré. A côté de lui, Hermione sanglota et Ron poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Je suis là, Ginny. » lui dit doucement Harry, puis il regarda Voldemort, les dents serrées. Cependant, il fut distrait un instant plus tard en voyant le visage de Draco Malfoy qui se tenait à côté de son maître, un peu en retrait. L'effet que le sort avait eu sur lui était aussi clair. Pour la première fois, Harry reprit espoir.

« S'il-vous-plaît, » dit Harry à Voldemort, « laissez partir les trois autres. Je… Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Vous me vouliez de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que Ron était sensé être amené ici par le Portauloin, non ? Pour m'attirer ici ? Vous m'avez déjà. Je suis là. Maintenant laissez les autres partir. »

Le rire froid et aigu fut comme une lame remontant l'échine de Harry, mais il avait l'air marginalement plus humain maintenant que le monstre avait avalé les bonbons à la mandragore. « Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela, exactement ? Spécialement quand je ne me serais jamais attendu à avoir le grand plaisir de te faire me regarder, en personne j'entends, torturer tes amis, avant de tous vous tuer. C'est vrai que je pensais que le loup-garou serait un choix particulièrement bon… Mon serviteur ici présent m'a fait remarquer qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper en transplanant, et que de très, très nombreuses choses pourraient lui être faites sans être fatales. On peut infliger bien plus de souffrance à sa victime quand on n'a pas le souci qu'elle meure… » Harry lança un regard noir à Malfoy maintenant, dont le visage s'était à nouveau changé en un masque de haine pure, dirigée vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. « Mais où sont donc passées mes bonnes manières ? Je devrais être plus généreux envers mes serviteurs loyaux, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Jedusor avec une étrange inflexion dans sa voix. Il se tourna vers Malfoy, à qui il manquait encore sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écartillèrent quand il se retrouva face à son maître. Cependant, d'un geste de la main, Jedusor lui rendit sa bouche.

Il inspira, puis dit d'une voix rauque « Merci, Mon Seigneur… »

Jedusor agita à nouveau sa baguette, mais cette fois, pour balayer la gratitude. « Ce n'est rien. Il était temps pour moi de montrer ma gratitude envers toi, en tant que serviteur loyal. » dit-il, saisissant soudain le bras de Malfoy et remontant sa manche afin de pouvoir presser le bout de sa baguette contre la Marque des Ténèbres, sur son avant-bras gauche. Malfoy tomba immédiatement à genoux, utilisant sa bouche dernièrement recouvrée pour pousser un cri. Harry sentit quelqu'un pousser son coude et il regarda subrepticement Hermione. Ron s'affairait sur ses liens, la libérant aussi, pendant que Voldemort s'occupait à rameuter ses derniers partisans. Dès qu'elle fut libre, Hermione mit sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette et la leva, transplanant avec un pop qui ne fut pas remarqué par Jedusor, à cause du bruit que faisait encore Malfoy.

« Elle va ramener de l'aide. » dit doucement Harry à Ron, qui acquiesça. Il aurait pu rapidement s'occuper des liens de Harry aussi, mais Jedusor tourna la tête pour les regarder, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il vit qu'Hermione avait disparu. Harry espérait que dans son dos, Ron avait la main sur sa baguette. Il ne savait pas si Ron serait à la hauteur pour se battre en duel contre Tom Jedusor, Mais au moins, lui pourrait combattre contre lui, pensa Harry, comme il n'avait pas de baguette sœur. D'un autre côté, pensa-t-il, si Ron prenait sa baguette de sa poche, et qu'il créait un lien avec celle de Jedusor…

Harry se trouva en train de regarder avec envie la baguette de Jedusor, encore sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Soudain, il l'ôta de sur le bras de Malfoy, et se retourna pour faire face à Harry et Ron, ses traits tordus par la furie. Ginny était encore allongée au sol, à leurs pieds, ses yeux écartillés, regardant tour à tour Ron et Harry d'un côté, et Tom Jedusor de l'autre. Harry pouvait voir Jedusor tenir sa baguette si serrée que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, et ses yeux sortaient pratiquement de sa tête.

« Si vous pensez qu'elle peut vous sauver en ramenant les supporteurs de ce vieil idiot, vous êtes bien plus stupides que ce que je pensais. » renifla-t-il. « Mes mangemorts seront ici, avant que la fille n'ait une chance d'amener de l'aide. Après tout, elle ne peut pas apparaître plus près que Pré-au-Lard. » dit-il d'une voix très logique. « On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. »

Harry grogna intérieurement quand il réalisa que Jedusor avait raison. Cela prendrait un moment à Hermione pour ramener des renforts, même en courant jusqu'au château sous sa forme de loup. Pendant ce temps, Harry commençait à entendre des 'pops' tout autour de lui comme les mangemorts apparaissaient dans le champ et le jardin en broussailles devant les ruines du cottage. Il les compta mentalement comme ils approchaient de leur maître. Il n'en restait que deux douzaines. Ou seulement ceux-là pouvaient transplaner à Godric's Hollow. C'était bien plus que ceux qui étaient venus au cimetière de Little Hangleton, trois ans plus tôt, mais Harry savait qu'il y en avait eu bien plus avant Stonehenge. Plus de trois fois ce nombre s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Jedusor vit ses yeux parcourir les mangemorts et devina ce qu'il pensait.

« Oui, c'est tout ce que vous m'avez laissé. » cracha-t-il amèrement. « Mes derniers mangemorts libres. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne sont pas nombreux à être libres qu'il faut les sous estimer. Ils ont ressenti la Marque des Ténèbres… Ils savent que je les appelle… Cela pourra leur prendre plus longtemps pour venir jusqu'à moi, mais à moi ils viendront, souviens-toi de ce que je dis. Je reconstruirai. Vous m'avez pris mes détraqueurs et mes dragons, vous avez éliminés Lucius Malfoy et Ludo Verpey… Si vous saviez les choses qu'il a faites pour moi !… Mais je reconstruirai. Souvenez-vous… Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs pour garder les prisonniers du ministère, et j'ai encore des serviteurs loyaux qui travaillent au ministère… Laissons cette stupide fille aller chercher de l'aide, grand bien cela vous fasse. J'ai aussi des serviteurs dont vous ne savez rien. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix ironique. « Oui, mes serviteurs sont ici, et d'autres viendront… »

Harry ne reconnaissait pas la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui approchaient, les mangemorts restants, ceux qui avaient réussi à éviter la prison. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, confus, se demandant clairement l'identité de ce sorcier aux cheveux poivre et sel. Jedusor leur fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'ils firent en hésitant. « Oui, c'est moi, votre maître ! » confirma-t-il d'une voix retentissante. « Mon apparence a changé, mais pas votre loyauté envers moi, j'espère. » ajouta-t-il, la menace sous entendue assez claire. La plupart d'entre eux avait l'air moins hésitante, et Harry parcourut du regard les visages, à la recherche de celui de Cho, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était en prison au ministère. Viendrait-elle ? se demanda-t-il. Il essaya d'imaginer dans les cellules du ministère, tous les mangemorts soufrant de la brûlure de leur marque. S'échapperaient-ils d'eux-mêmes pour rejoindre leur maître ? Ou y aurait-il un traître au ministère pour les libérer ? et qui étaient ces autres serviteurs ?

Ensuite, le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que Rogue aurait ressenti la douleur de l'activation de sa Marque. Il saurait où ils étaient ! Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire était de quitter le domaine de Poudlard afin de transplaner à Godric's Hollow. Harry regarda le cercle des mangemorts les entourant. Cela n'aiderait probablement pas, une personne, pas quand ils étaient tous trois cernés par deux douzaines de mangemorts, avec plus à venir si Voldemort avait raison au sujet de ses serviteurs emprisonnés faisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour obéir à sa convocation. Harry trouvait difficile de continuer à le considérer comme Voldemort cependant. Quand il avait perdu son calme, c'était plus facile, mais il avait l'air tellement différent du monstre à tête de serpent, et ressemblait tellement au garçon que Harry avait rencontré dans le journal, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler Jedusor dans sa tête.

Et puis Harry le vit lui. Il fit un très petit signe de la tête, presque imperceptible. Harry pouvait dire que Jedusor ne l'avait pas vu. Il était en train de lancer un regard noir sur Ron, Ginny et lui. Harry lança à nouveau un coup d'œil à Malfoy, qui regardait Ginny, angoissé. Est-ce que leur destin était dans les mains de ces deux-là ? se demanda-t-il. Plus celles d'Hermione. Et de Rogue. Est-ce que Dumbledore viendrait ? se demanda-t-il. Il était venu à Stonehenge. Sûrement que Hermione ramènerait Dumbledore… Mais serait-ce assez tôt ?

Il regarda à nouveau Jedusor. C'était si étrange de voir des yeux sombres ordinaires sur son visage, plutôt que les rouges qu'il avait avant. Il y eut un silence complet et total quand Jedusor croisa le regard de Harry. Chaque souffle semblait être suspendu, attendant, attendant…

« Les guerriers de la lumière viendront. »

Jedusor eut l'air de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, se secouant. « Qui a dit cela ? » s'enquit-il. Il n'avait pas vu les lèvres de Harry bouger, ni celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Harry haleta. Il avait oublié que Jedusor pourrait comprendre tout ce que Sandy disait. Est-ce qu'il réaliserait ce que cela voulait dire ? se demanda-t-il.

« Je demande qui a dit cela ! » cria-t-il, son visage s'empourprant de colère.

« Dit… Dit quoi, M…Maître ? » bafouilla une voix familière. Harry lutta à l'envie de le regarder. Malgré le signe de la tête, Harry se demanda de quel côté il était vraiment. S'était-il repenti et était-il retourné au service de son maître ? Était-il là de son plein gré ou contre sa volonté ?

« Crucio ! » cria encore Jedusor, pointant sa baguette vers celui qui avait parlé, et qui s'effondra sur le sol, hurlant à la mort, faisant se rappeler à Harry ce que Ginny venait de subir. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau, essayant de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait avec seulement ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent probablement bien longues à sa victime, Jedusor releva sa baguette et mit fin au maléfice. Harry déglutit, regardant la silhouette inerte et prostrée, se demandant si Jedusor trouverait qui (ou quoi) avait parlé. Une autre chose au sujet de laquelle Harry n'était pas très clair était de savoir si Voldemort comprenait que les serpents avaient le Don. Pensait-il que quelqu'un lui avait parlé des guerriers de lumière pour le contrarier ? Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était un serpent qui disait cela, que c'était une prédiction ?

Et puis Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir à la prédiction de Sandy. Hermione envoyait de l'aide. Ou Rogue, ou Dumbledore. Mais l'aide était en route… Ils avaient simplement à survivre jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, et puis tout irait bien. Il décida que sourire serait une très mauvaise idée, et il fit de son mieux pour cacher sa joie. 'Les guerriers de la lumière viendront.' Bien, pensa-t-il, ce ne sera jamais trop tôt.

« Allons, mon Queudver. Viens ici et utilise ta main d'argent à bon escient sur le loup-garou, à moins que tu veuilles encore de cela. »

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. Les yeux de Ron eurent un éclair rouge, et croisèrent le regard de Harry . De l'argent.

« O-Oui Maître. » bégaya Pettigrew, se redressant péniblement et se dirigeant lentement vers Ron. Sa posture était voûtée, rendant sa petite silhouette encore plus petite. Harry se demanda quelles tortures Voldemort lui avait faites subir depuis qu'il l'avait sorti d'Azkaban.

Cependant, contrairement à Harry, Queudver ne savait pas que Ron n'était plus entravé. Dès qu'il fut à portée de sa victime désignée, Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Immédiatement, trois mangemorts différents pointèrent à leur tour leur baguette sur Ron, criant, « Crucio ! Crucio ! Crucio ! »

Le hurlement de Ron était plus celui d'un loup qu'autre chose, et Harry tomba à genoux, incapable de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues comme les trois maléfices convergeaient vers son meilleur ami. Où sont ces foutus aurors ? se demanda-t-il. La baguette de Ron était tombée au sol, et Jedusor l'attira négligemment à lui, contemplant Ron avec un sourire joyeux. Le visage de Ginny montrait son angoisse comme elle regardait les tourments de son frère, convulsant sur le sol comme les trois éclairs de lumière ambrée liaient son corps aux baguettes des trois mangemorts. Son visage était rouge et brouillé à cause de ses pleurs, et Harry pouvait à peine saisir ses paroles sur ses lèvres. « Ron, Ron, nous t'aimons tous… Sois fort Ron… »

Un signe de la tête de Jedusor mit fin au supplice. Ron resta au sol, ses yeux hébétés et rouges. Du sang perlait au coin de sa bouche. Peut-être s'était-il mordu la langue. Harry, encore à genoux, se tourna vers Jedusor. « Arrêtez ça ! » cria-t-il. « Torturez moi ! Tuez-moi ! Mais laissez-les tranquilles ! »

« Oh, mais je vais te tuer, Harry. » dit-il très calmement, faisant tourner la baguette de Ron entre ses doigts. « Je vais te tuer en tout dernier. Et pour la torture, que crois-tu que c'était ? Je t'ai déjà dit… Tu vas devoir voir tes meilleurs amis souffrir… C'est ta torture. Bien, » concéda-t-il, « seulement quelques uns d'entre eux. Mais comment pourrais-tu proposer que je torture quelqu'un qui n'est pas affecté par le sort de Cruciatus, hmm ? Comment faire sinon torturer ceux qui sont les plus proches de toi pendant que tu regardes, en sachant que c'est ta faute, à toi et à toi seul s'ils souffrent… »

« Non ! » cria Harry, peinant à se remettre debout. « C'est votre faute… C'est la votre ! Toujours la votre ! Toute cette souffrance est à cause de vous, pas de moi ! Vous pouvez l'arrêter quand vous voulez ! »

Jedusor ricana. « Ou la continuer. Bien, tu marques un point. Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter. » dit-il négligemment. « Je voulais dire que ta simple existence est la raison pour laquelle ils souffrent. Ceci et les choses que vous avez faites et qui m'ont rendues… mécontent. » dit-il sa voix devenant un grondement sourd. Regardant Ron dans les yeux, Jedusor cassa sa baguette en deux et jeta les morceaux au sol. « Pense à cela comme Queudver fait son office maintenant. » dit-il à Harry, avant de se tourner vers Peter Pettigrew. « Queudver ? Tu es prêt ? Comme nous en avons parlé ? Jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter. »

Peter Pettigrew se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça, puis il s'agenouilla à côté de Ron, encore allongé au sol. D'un geste de la main, les bras et les jambes de Ron se retrouvèrent attachés au sol de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se débattit sans succès. Les liens étaient magiques cette fois. Il n'y avait rien de physique contre quoi il puisse faire quelque chose.

Ron leva les yeux vers Pettigrew. « Souviens-toi, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse à travers la fente de ses lèvres. « j'ai été ton maître autrefois. »

Pettigrew eut l'air secoué par cela. Après un instant de pause, il déchira la robe, la cape et la chemise de Ron, lui dénudant la poitrine. Le cœur de Harry battait très vite, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooh ! » Le cri de Ron se transforma en hurlement, comme Pettigrew pressait sa main d'argent contre sa peau, d'abord ici, puis là. L'odeur de chair brûlée remontait dans le nez de Harry, et il y eut six brûlures très distinctes sur la poitrine de Ron, chacune de la forme de la main d'argent de Peter Pettigrew. Ron se débattait contre ses liens invisibles, et Ginny réussit finalement à s'asseoir, bien que ses bras, comme ceux de Harry, soient encore collés à ses côtés.

« Ron ! » criait-elle encore et encore, ses yeux larmoyant, ses cheveux collant à son visage humide. Harry ne s'était jamais senti si inutile et si mal. Il ne pouvait pas se métamorphoser en griffon d'or avec ses bras collés à ses côtes, et il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette pour lancer un sort sur Pettigrew. Il était complètement inutile et sans valeur, et c'était entièrement sa faute si Ginny et Ron souffraient…

« Stop ! » dit Jedusor à Pettigrew, qui acquiesça et s'écarta de Ron, ne croisant pas le regard de sa victime. « Alors, loup-garou, est-ce que nous ne nous amusons pas ? » dit Jedusor avec douceur, donnant à Harry une envie de meurtre pire que celle qu'il avait eue quand il avait essayé de tuer le Jedusor de seize ans dans les bois proches.

Ron ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard de défi à Jedusor. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais soudain, des petits 'pops !' commencèrent à retentir tout autour d'eux, et Harry pensa que son cœur allait exploser de gratitude. 'Les guerriers de lumière viendront.' Hermione avait réussi ! L'aide était arrivée bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait pensé aussi. Les personnes qu'il reconnaissait comme étant des aurors, dont certains avaient été secourus d'Azkaban, étaient maintenant rangées autour du cercle des mangemorts et commencèrent à attaquer. Ron souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, malgré la fumée qui s'élevait de ses brûlures.

« Ca, c'est ma copine. » dit-il doucement, en souriant.

« Mais… Comment a-t-elle ramené les aurors si vite ici ? » demanda Harry, secouant la tête avec étonnement, comme les mangemorts du cercle autour d'eux étaient forcés de se retourner et de porter leur attention sur les aurors. Immédiatement, les sorts commencèrent à voler. Harry rechercha Hermione, mais il ne la vit pas parmi ceux qui étaient apparus.

« Elle a dû aller droit au ministère ! » dit Ron d'une voix rauque. Harry n'eut aucun doute qu'il avait raison. Bien sûr que Hermione avait pensé à faire cela. C'était une bonne chose que ce soit elle qui soit allée chercher de l'aide, et pas lui. « Elle doit probablement se diriger vers le château maintenant, pour prévenir Dumbledore. » ajouta Ron.

Harry acquiesça, pensant avec espoir au directeur. Il pouvait les sauver… Mais ensuite, il regarda Ginny, et Draco Malfoy. Si nous avons besoin d'être secourus, pensa-t-il, peut-être que nous ne sommes pas le triangle qui va battre Voldemort… Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va arriver. Il ne pouvait pas voir comment la situation courant pouvait amener à la chute de Voldemort. Les chances étaient encore définitivement en sa faveur, même si le vieux sorcier avait repris l'apparence d'un être humain normal.

Jedusor regardait tout autour de lui, voyant ses mangemorts combattre les aurors. Les mangemorts tournaient le dos au centre du cercle, de telle sorte qu'ils formaient une barrière entre les aurors et leur maître, plus Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco Malfoy et Peter Pettigrew.

« Recommence, Queudver ! » cria Jedusor à Pettigrew, des postillons s'échappant de sa bouche. Cependant, Peter Pettigrew se tourna d'abord d'un côté, puis de l'autre, regardant les duels qui se déroulaient tout autour du périmètre du cercle, un air étonné sur le visage. Harry pensa voir Katie à un moment, mai sil espéra avoir tort. Pettigrew regarda encore son maître, avec la plus étrange expression que Harry lui avait jamais vu avoir. Un lent sourire , à l'air assez fou, s'afficha sur son visage, et puis il se mit à rire.

« Ne devriez-vous pas m'appeler 'enfant de la lune' ?' demanda-t-il à Jedusor. Malgré sa tentative de maintenir sa composition, il tremblait visiblement.

« Je vais t'appeler 'mort' si tu ne me réponds pas immédiatement ! » cria Jedusor, l'air complètement dingue. Harry ne pouvait pas se décider sur lequel des deux était le plus proche de perdre la raison.

« Est-ce que vous vous retenez de m'appeler enfant de la lune afin de ne pas penser au rôle que j'ai joué dans la perte de votre pouvoir ? » Il regarda Draco Malfoy, Ginny, et puis finalement Harry. « Le second Triangle est ici, maître. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être là pour regarder et attendre, pour préparer. J'ai… La foi. » dit-il d'une voix bizarre et calme, haussant un sourcil.

« Je t'ai dit de continuer à torturer le loup-garou ! Je t'ai donné un ordre direct ! »

Le tremblement de Pettigrew avait cessé. Il regarda d'abord Ron et dit « Je suis désolé. Tu as été un maître bon et gentil. » Ron le regarda avec incrédulité quand il se tourna directement vers Jedusor, disant d'une voix claire et apaisée. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

Et avec cela, il s'effondra, mort.

La vie l'avait tout simplement quitté. Son corps était une coquille vide, allongé sur le sol, sa robe trop grande pour le corps avec la peau sur les os auquel il avait été réduit. Ron découvrit qu'il pouvait bouger ses bras et ses jambes, car la mort de Pettigrew avait mis fin au sort qui le liait au sol. Il ne se leva pas cependant. A la place, il rampa jusqu'à Pettigrew et lui ferma doucement les yeux avec sa main.

« Je te pardonne. » chuchota-t-il, avalant sa salive. Harry pouvait voir les larmes couler sur son visage, et il pouvait aussi voir que le torse brûlé et couvert de cicatrices de Ron était déjà en train de guérir. La peau n'était pas aussi souple qu'avant, mais rosée et nouvelle, la peau réduite en lambeau et brûlée se détachant déjà. Ron se leva, puis il aida sa sœur encore ligotée à se lever. Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la silhouette inerte de Pettigrew.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a tué ? » s'étrangla-t-il, au moment même où la seule explication possible lui venait à l'esprit.

« Harry, » chuchota Ginny, « je pense que… C'est un sort d'Obéissance… »

Il n'avait absolument aucun doute qu'elle avait raison. « Vous lui avez lancé le sort d'Obéissance, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme vous l'avez lancé sur Malfoy. Tout comme vous me l'auriez lancé dessus si mes parents m'avaient promis à vous. » gronda Harry à Jedusor, une furie à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu jaillissant en lui. Le sorcier eut l'air hautement suspicieux.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce sont mes affaires. » répliqua Harry.

Jedusor regarda Harry avec mépris, le coin de ses lèvres remontant en un demi-sourire diabolique. « Bien sûr que je lui ai lancé le sort d'Obéissance ! » Il regarda le corps, sa voix prenant des intonations de fierté. « Il ne l'a pas su, au début. Puis, à travers les yeux de Quirrel, mon serviteur, je l'ai vu et reconnu. La nuit où j'ai perdu mon corps, je l'avais vu se transformer en rat, en étant arrivé à la réunion avant qu'il sache que j'étais là. J'ai alors compris pourquoi il se faisait appeler Queudver. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je savais que c'était un animagus, cependant. Il m'avait caché ce pouvoir à moi, son maître. Maintenant, je connaissais son secret, en plus du sort d'Obéissance, bien sûr. Un jour, j'ai fait prendre le rat à Quirrel pour montrer un sort pendant un cours. En parlant à travers Quirrel, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre, je lui ai dit que je savais qui il était vraiment, et je lui ai donné un ordre direct : m'aider à redevenir moi-même. Quirrel était à la fois plus puissant et affaibli par ma possession sur lui. Je souhaitais pouvoir avoir un autre serviteur sur qui compter, au cas où Quirrel échouerait. Un serviteur à qui j'aurais donné un peu de mon propre pouvoir. Je lui ai parlé du sort, afin qu'il comprenne les conséquences d'un refus à mes ordres. Il n'a ni accepté, ni refusé, mais à continué à vivre comme animal de compagnie de ton ami pendant deux ans ! » dit-il avec dédain. « Puis, quand sa vraie nature a été révélée, il est finalement venu me trouver en Albanie, et il m'a finalement donné une réponse. Tu ne croirais pas toutes les choses qu'il a subies pour moi… On ne peut rien pour combattre ce sort. C'est, je pense, une des choses les plus intelligentes à laquelle j'ai jamais pensé… Même toi, tu dois le concéder… »

« Je ne concède rien. » grogna Harry. Des cris et des gémissements émanaient du bord du cercle, ais ils se tenaient dans l'œil étrangement calme d'un cyclone, tous les trois, face à Jedusor et Draco Malfoy. Puis, du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que Ron avait brisé les liens de Ginny. Il essaya de passer derrière Harry, pour le libérer aussi, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

« Mon Seigneur ! » s'écria Draco Malfoy. « Weasley ! » Il avait vu ce que Ron allait faire.

« Crucio ! » cria Jedusor, pointant sa baguette sur Ron, qui plongea derrière Harry. Le sort frappa Harry à la place, et il sentit immédiatement des couteaux brûlant lui détacher la chair de ses os, n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de se préparer au sort. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait reçu le sort quand il pu finalement contraindre son esprit à se détacher de la douleur et à flotter, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir tout ce qui arrivait avec une lenteur éprouvante.

Les lèvres de Ron bougeaient comme il regardait Harry. Il semblait qu'il disait simplement « Désolé, mon ami. ». Il ne blâma pas Ron, car il vit la raison pour laquelle il voulait que Jedusor soit occupé. Ron regarda Jedusor, criant quelque chose d'autre, mais avec de trop nombreux mots pour que Harry puisse comprendre cette fois., avant de se retourner et de courir vers le périmètre du cercle, faisant un bond spectaculaire dans les airs comme s'il faisait encore un kata. Il mit au sol deux mangemorts d'un seul coup. Même sans baguette, Ron se joignait au combat. Jedusor rompit le lien avec Harry et pointa sa baguette dans la direction de Ron, sa bouche bougeant lentement, si lentement, et un arc de lumière verte émergea du bout de sa baguette, comme un fil se défaisant lentement d'un tissu…

Mais Ron était trop rapide, même pour cela, et quand le sort frappa finalement quelqu'un, ce fut un mangemort que Jedusor abattit, un de ses propres serviteurs, dont le corps tomba au sol, les yeux écartillés, comme surpris. Ron bondit encore sur un autre mangemort, en train d'éviter un autre sort, et ce dernier tomba lentement au sol, lâchant sa baguette, se tenant le torse (là où Ron l'avait frappé) avec son autre main. Harry se força à retourner dans son corps, inspirant profondément quand il le réintégra, brusquement agressé par le son du cri de rage de Jedusor qui venait de tuer accidentellement un des siens. Il pouvait aussi entendre les cris d'un mangemort après l'autre, qui était attaqué par Ron.

Bien que Harry soit encore entravé, il n'avait pas l'impression que Ron les avait abandonné, comme il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider les aurors à éliminer les soutiens de Jedusor. Et Ginny n'était plus entravée, grâce à Ron. Elle ne chercha cependant pas à atteindre sa baguette. Elle avait une autre arme en tête.

« Tom, » dit-elle, la gorge serrée. « Arrête cela, s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais vraiment quand tu étais jeune. Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu tuer cette fille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as tuée que cela a fait de toi un meurtrier. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, Tom. Je sais que tu pensais qu'avoir la capacité de parler aux serpents te faisait aimer ton ancêtre, Serpentard. Je sais que tu pensais que tu pourrais être un grand sorcier comme lui si tu ouvrais la Chambre et maîtrisais ce qui était dedans. Tu as été blessé par ton père qui t'a rejeté, toi et ta mère, et encore blessé quand les autres Serpentards ne t'ont pas jugé digne de leur maison… »

« Non ! Pas leur maison ! Ma maison ! » Jedusor tremblait de furie. « Comment sais-tu ces choses ? Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? » cria-t-il, avec une note de folie dans la voix.

Ginny, pour sa part, semblait étrangement calme. « J'ose parce que je te connais, Tom. Je t'ai déjà parlé… J'ai écrit dans ton journal. Pendant presque une année, j'y ai déversé mes pensées vers toi, et toi, en retour, tu m'as parlé de ta vie. C'était pour me donner confiance en toi, et ça a marché, bien que je sache que je n'aurais pas dû. Pourtant… Je ne peux toujours pas oublier les choses que tu m'as dites. Je sais comment les autres enfants de l'orphelinat te traitaient, je sais comme les autres Serpentards te traitaient parce que tu vivais avec les moldus. Je sais comment tu as voulu faire tes preuves devant eux, prouver que tu étais le plus grand sorcier de tous. Je sais que tu as travaillé dur et longtemps, des heures et des heures de révision. Je sais à quel point cela t'a rendu fier d'être nommé préfet ! Je sais, Tom, je sais tout… »

Jedusor devenait livide de rage. « Ginny ! » essaya de l'avertir Harry. « S'il-te-plaît… Est-ce que tu essayes… » mais soudain, il savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il n'avait plus aucune doute. « Non Ginny ! S'il-te-plaît ! » plaida-t-il avec elle, ayant l'impression que son cœur allait bondir de sa poitrine. Mais elle ne le regarda pas.

« Tue-moi ! » cria-t-elle, « Tue-moi à la place de Harry ! » Harry secoua la tête, incapable de croire que cela arrivait. Il souhaita ne jamais lui avoir fait voir sa pensine, voir ce que sa mère avait fait juste avant que Voldemort n'essaye de lui lancer le sortilège mortel. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait…

« Silence » cria Jedusor, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il regarda Harry, ricanant. « Oui, je pouvais aussi dire ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Potter. M'aiguillonner, me taper sur les nerfs, puis me demander d'être tuée à ta place. Ensuite, quand je t'aurais lancé mon sort, tu aurais été protégé par son amour. Comme c'est mignon. Comme c'est… comment dire ? Stupide. » Il adressa un sourire tordu à Ginny. « Oui, je vais te tuer, ma fille, et il va voir. Mais je ne le tuerai pas après cela. Du moins, pas directement. Il va dépérir, jour après jour, en devant se souvenir t'avoir vu mourir à chaque seconde de chaque jour… »

Harry essaya de se déplacer vers elle, mais Jedusor fit un geste de la main et les pieds de Harry se retrouvèrent soudain plantés dans le sol. Les pieds de Ginny étaient aussi fermement ancré dans le sol. Les deux étaient encore à environ huit pieds l'un de l'autre, avec le joug portauloin entre eux. Harry pensa ' Si seulement nous pouvions au moins le toucher ! » Mais il dût se contenter de la regarder.

« Je t'aime Ginny. » dit-il, sa voix se brisant.

« Je t'aime Harry. » Il pouvait à peine distinguer ce qu'elle disait dans un soupir rauque. Il y avait des tonnes de bruits dans sa tête, comme si toute une foule lui disait « Tu as échoué, tu as échoué. »

« Avada Kedavra! »

« Nooooooon ! »

Presque simultanément avec son maître qui commençait à dire le sort, le cri de Draco Malfoy retentit dans les oreilles de Harry, et il regarda avec incrédulité l'autre garçon se jeter sur la route du maléfice, prenant de plein fouet l'éclair de lumière verte et tombant au sol, les yeux écartillés et aveugles, la vie aspirée de lui.

Jedusor jura violemment. « Stupide imbécile ! Cela fait deux serviteurs que je perds maintenant ! » Deux serviteurs qui devaient lui obéir jusqu'à la mort, tu veux dire, pensa Harry. Il ignorait évidemment la perte de ses autres serviteurs. Il y avait définitivement des corps de mangemorts visibles à travers le chaos de la bataille autour d'eux, et le cercle s'était réduit, plus petit, pour remplir les trous, comme les mangemorts restants continuaient de tenter de protéger leur maître. Harry pouvait aussi voir des aurors sur l'herbe, quelques uns apparemment morts, d'autres gémissants. Puis il aperçut quelqu'un allongé dans l'herbe qui était très grand, avec des cheveux roux vif, et il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, mais un instant plus tard, Ron se remit debout et repartit au combat.. Harry poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Jedusor, qui serrait très fort sa baguette, lançant un regard noir au corps de Draco Malfoy à ses pieds.

Donnant un coup de pieds au corps avec une négligence mauvaise, Jedusor marmonna. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était suicidaire, et j'avais raison. » Il regarda Ginny. « Mais je n'ai pas fini mes affaires avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? » le visage de Ginny était à nouveau parcouru par les larmes comme elle regardait le corps sans vie de Draco Malfoy. Puis elle releva le menton et lança un regard de défi à Jedusor.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. » dit-elle sa voix tremblant.

Jedusor rit. « Oh, mais tu devrais, petite fille. Tu devrais avoir très peur. Pour une raison, c'est que c'est sensé. Pourquoi penses-tu que je me sois battu si fort et si dur pour éviter moi-même la mort ? De plus.. Je peux dire que tu mens. Tu as peur. Vraiment peur. » dit-il, se réjouissant complètement. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder. Il ferma les yeux, voyant encore Ginny, comme si son image s'était imprimée sur sa rétine. Il pensa avec désespoir 'Comment pourrais-je le mettre en colère après moi pour que je puisse aussi mourir et être avec elle ? Je ne peux pas être sans elle… »

Mais soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il ne put rien voir d'autre que Ginny. Il essaya de cligner des yeux, mais rien ne sa passa, et il réalisa que Jedusor devait avoir fait quelque chose pour l'empêcher de refermer les yeux. Harry se souvint qu'il avait fait cela à Karkaroff, avant de le tuer à Douvres. Ses yeux commencèrent à larmoyer.

« Tu vas voir cela, Potter, » dit Jedusor, menaçant. Presque dans le même souffle, sans autre avertissement, il pointa sa baguette sur Ginny et cria « Avada Kedavra ! »

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'obstacle entre lui et son corps. L'éclair de lumière verte fila vers elle et toucha son front. Les yeux de Harry luttaient pour se fermer, mais sans réussir. Sa vision était occupée par Ginny, Ginny en train de mourir…

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle sembla trembler de tout son corps, très rapidement, et un lueur bleue-blanche émana d'elle, grandissant de seconde en seconde jusqu'à ce que Harry pense être aveuglé par sa luminosité. Ses yeux pleuraient comme ils ne pouvaient pas cligner, et te la lumière aveuglante provenant de Ginny grandissait encore et encore, l'éclair de lumière verte la connectant encore à Jedusor, qui avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir lâcher sa baguette, même s'il avait voulu le faire. C'était difficile pour Harry de voir son visage à cause de la lueur de Ginny, mais maintenant, il pouvait vaguement discerner que l'arc de lumière repartait dans l'autre direction, de Ginny vers Jedusor.

Le bras de Jedusor trembla comme le sort passa en lui, mais contrairement à la nuit où les parents de Harry avaient été tués, il n'émit aucun son. Il lâcha simplement sa baguette, rompant le lien, son corps tombant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle quand il laissa échapper une longue expiration. Il cligna des yeux… Puis il réalisa qu'il pouvait le faire. Il se mit les mains sur le visage, et réalisa qu'il pouvait aussi le faire. Ses pieds n'étaient plus non plus liés au sol, et il contourna le joug pour atteindre Ginny, qui se tenait encore là, trop choquée pour bouger. Il lança ses bras autour d'elle, et serra son corps fatigué. Elle le regarda, ses yeux, pratiquement catatoniques, le regardant à travers les mèches folles de ses cheveux. Elle semblait complètement vidée.

« Tu as réussi ! » cria-t-il. « Il… Il est mort ! tu as réussi , Ginny ! »

Elle secoua la tête, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé tous ses sens. « Non… Il l'a fait. Tout ce que j'ai fait, ça a été de le mettre en colère après moi, de lui donner envie de me tuer plus tôt. Mais Draco… Il est mort à ma place… Et tu as piégé Tom en lui faisant manger les bonbons, sinon, il aurait été comme i la été avant, une sorte de fantôme, sans être un fantôme…

« Le mettre en colère n'était pas rien faire, cependant, Ginny. Tu savait exactement comment l'irriter. Tu savais des choses qu'aucun autre n'aurait pu savoir… »

Elle poussa un soupir résigné. « D'accord, Harry. Nous avons tous fait quelque chose. Tu es content ? » Elle finit sa phrase sur un sanglot et s'agenouilla, regardant la silhouette immobile de Draco Malfoy. Harry déglutit, regardant aussi Draco. Il n'avait pas voulu la contrarier, mais c'était vrai. Tous les trois avaient fait quelque chose…

Tous les trois avaient accompli la Prophétie.

Il regarda Draco Malfoy, et puis l'endroit où se tenait Peter Pettigrew, de l'autre côté du joug. « Les enfants de la lune, » chuchota-t-il, « Ils se sont tous deux sacrifiés. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a lancé ce maléfice après que Draco ait été tué. Il savait ce que je faisais quand je lui ai dit de me tuer à ta place, et pourtant il a continué et essayé de me tuer après de Draco ait pris le maléfice… »

Harry se souvint de Voldemort donnant à Draco Malfoy un paquet, et lui disant que « la fille » était à sa disposition. Draco avait répondu qu'elle était de sang pur… Harry sut qu'ils avaient parlé de Mariah. Est-ce que Voldemort avait pensé que Mariah était la seule fille qui comptait pour Draco Malfoy ? « Je pense qu'il ne savait pas ce que Draco ressentait pour toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il a cru que Draco est mort parce qu'il t'aimait. Il a dit qu'il s'était suicidé, souviens-toi. »

« Nous avons toujours pensé le pire de lui, mais Draco ne nous a pas vraiment trahi. » dit-elle tristement, refermant avec douceur les yeux gris immobiles avec sa main. « Il n'avait pas de libre arbitre. Mais il a trahi Voldemort. Tom. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi parles-tu de sa trahison envers nous? Je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'avait fait. » Je l'ai pensé, cependant.

« Tu ne connais pas toute la Prophétie ? » Harry secoua la tête, et elle la lui récita, terminant par « Le Lion aime la lumière de la fille, Comme l'Enfant de la lune d'argent ; Mais le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres devra trahir. Et même s'ils fuient devant leur destin, Trois devraient donner naissance aux jours de damnation, Et l'Amour devrait mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maggie me l'a dite. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Trahir… » marmonna Harry, regardant le visage cireux de Draco. Il secoua la tête. « Je savais que.. Qu'il était capable de se sacrifier pour m'aider à rétablir le cours du temps, mais là… »

Soudain, il ne put s'empêcher de penser. 'Ce n'est pas juste.'

'Pourquoi ?' argua une autre voix dans sa tête.

'Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il est mort par amour, mais ça n'allait que dans un sens… Si j'avais pu bouger, j'aurais pris le sort pour elle…'

'Mais tu ne pouvais pas bouger. Il savait cela. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il l'a juste fait pour elle ? Peut-être qu'il l'a fait pour toi aussi.'

Cette pensée surprit Harry, et lui fit à nouveau songer au garçon qui avait été son meilleur ami pour le plus clair de son autre vie. Il fixa le corps immobile. 'Ce n'est quand même pas juste.' Pensa-t-il. ' C'est un héros, mais il ne sera honoré que dans sa mort. Il ne pourra jamais vivre comme un héros.'

'La vie n'est pas juste. Tu sais cela.'

'Cela ne signifie pas que je dois l'aimer.'

Ginny pleurait tandis qu'il la tenait serrée, tout en regardant le visage de Draco Malfoy par-dessus son épaule, conscient des combats qui continuaient, juste en dehors du cercle des mangemorts. Il s'étaient tous assez occupés pour qu'aucun n'ait encore remarqué le destin de leur maître. Il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à sa mémoire, des souvenirs de quand il grandissait avec Draco, quand ils voyageaient ensemble dans le pays, qu'il écrivait dans le journal. A la fin, il avait fait voir ce qu'il était vraiment. Il avait été le Draco Malfoy que Harry savait qu'il pouvait être, s'il le voulait. Et en faisant cela, il avait mis fin à sa vie. 'Cela aurait dû être un renouveau,' pensa Harry, 'pas une fin.' Il soupira. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire maintenant, cependant. La mort, c'était le mort.

La mort, c'est la mort.

Il se souvint d'Hermione disant cela, quand ils parlaient du sort dans son livre sur les serpents. Mais selon ce livre, la mort n'était pas la mort.

Peut-être.

« Le griffon volera. »

Harry soupira. Sandy avait sans doute raison. Il devrait voler sous peu et se joindre à la bataille, qui semblait toujours aussi enragée. C'était son devoir de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour se battre. Il regarda à regret le visage stupéfait de Draco. 'Désolé, mon ami, l'appel du devoir. »

Mais comme il se levait et remettait Ginny debout, soudain, les cris de la bataille augmentèrent en volume, une cacophonie allant crescendo, et ils levèrent les yeux pour voir, entre les dos des mangemorts, encore oublieux du destin de leur maître, des elfes apparaître partout avec de forts 'cracs !'. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit cela, et puis qu'il aperçut Hermione, aussi, et les professeurs MacGonagall et Flitwick, plus de nombreux élèves du club de duel. Il vit même apparaître des élèves qui n'avaient pas passé leur permis de transplaner, se tenant à des choses comme des balais et des rouleaux de parchemin, et il sut que ces objets avaient été choisis à la hâte pour servir de portauloins pour amener les meilleurs combattants à la bataille.

Cependant, il pouvait voir que malgré les nouvelles troupes, la bataille se déroulait mal. Les mangemorts étaient bien plus impitoyable dans leur tactique que ne l'avaient été les aurors. Il réalisa avec un choc qu'il y avait maintenant plus de mangemorts dans le cercle qu'il n'y en avait eu au début, et cela malgré le nombre d'entre eux qui étaient tombés. Harry sut alors que Voldemort avait probablement eu raison, que même les mangemorts en prison au ministère avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour venir. Peut-être que les aurors qui avaient été mobilisés pour venir se battre gardaient d'ordinaire les cellules du ministère. Peut-être que cela avait été l'un des mangemorts travaillant encore sous couverture au ministère. Ou même si un mangemort lançait l'Imperius sur un des gardiens, cela pouvait suffire…

Il se souvint du sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait emporté quand il avait été dans les bois avec Tom Jedusor, de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser sa propre destinée. Il avait pu combattre l'Imperius, mais pas le sort d'Obéissance. Cela avait été un tel soulagement quand il avait pensé à mettre le feu au journal, et il avait été si soulagé que cela ait marché, que Jedusor ait disparu, et que sa baguette soit tombée au sol…

La baguette.

Harry baissa les yeux, voyant la baguette de Voldemort posée à côté du corps du sorcier. Il regarda encore Draco et pensa 'Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen.' Un moyen de se battre et de gagner la bataille, et de quand même faire quelque chose pour le prix que Draco avait eu à payer. Il commença à respirer plus rapidement, sachant ce qu'il allait faire. D'abord, il tendit sa main et ferma ses yeux, se concentrant aussi fort que possible sur la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, sur la disparition de Jedusor pendant que son journal brûlait. Il pouvait la voir dans sa tête, il pouvait…

Sans même prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, il ouvrit les yeux, et le bras tendu, la main prête, il cria « Accio baguette ! »

La bonne baguette, celle qu'il voulait, jaillit rapidement des arbres. Il pouvait la voir clairement, voler par-dessus les têtes de ceux qui étaient pris dans la bataille, et puis elle piqua vers lui. Il s'en saisit adroitement, la faisant tourner dans ses mains, essuyant la terre et les feuilles mortes qui étaient dessus, et révélant le bois, aussi dur qu'avant. Ses doigts le chatouillaient comme il la toucha, et des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent du bout. Il poussa un cri de surprise, n'ayant jamais vu une autre baguette que la sienne répondre de cette manière. Il se pencha pour prendre sa jumelle identique sur le sol. Celle-ci avait été mieux entretenue, mais c'était clairement exactement la même baguette. Elle vibrait aussi dans sa main et lança des étincelles rouges et or.

Il pouvait entendre dans sa tête la voix de Sirius disant, trois ans plus tôt « Alors qu'est-ce qui arrive quand une baguette rencontre sa baguette sœur ? »

« Elles ne vont pas fonctionner correctement l'un contre l'autre… Si, cependant, les propriétaires des baguettes les forcent à se battre… Quelque chose de très rare va se produire… » avait dit Dumbledore.

Mais que se passerait-il, se demanda Harry, si deux baguettes identiques se rencontraient ? Il ne pensait pas que les personne tenant les baguettes seraient blessées, juste comme ni lui, ni Voldemort n'avaient été blessés quand leurs baguettes s'étaient coincées, mais il se souvenait aussi de la manière dont le filet de lumière dorée avait distrait et confondu les mangemorts qui avaient été présents juste après que Voldemort retrouve son corps. Et les ombres… Peut-être que les ombres aideraient une fois encore à distraire. Les deux baguettes seraient celle de Voldemort, alors peu importait laquelle serait forcée de régurgiter ses sorts. Dans un sens ou l'autre, cela causerait un Priori Incantatem, et les ombres des personnes qu'il avait tuées réapparaîtraient…

Il devait l'essayer. Seulement,… Il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui. Il devait s'atteler à une autre tâche. Des baguettes jumelles ! pensa-t-il encore. Est-ce que cela s'était déjà produit ? Il pensa cela improbable. Trop bête que Fred et George ne soient pas là… Je me demande quel effet cela aurait, deux frères jumeaux utilisant des baguettes jumelles.

Puis il se tourna et vit Ginny, s'agenouillant auprès du corps de Draco Malfoy, et pensa 'Oui, c'est cela. Et puis elle ne pourra pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je dois faire. Elle sera bien trop occupée… »

« Ginny ! » cria-t-il. « Prends ta baguette ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pour te protéger. Je vais chercher Ron. Nous avons besoin de lui. »

Elle ne discuta pas mais prit sa baguette, lui accordant son attention, essuyant son visage avec sa manche et opinant du chef. Il lui tendit les deux baguettes identiques.

« Garde-les en lieu sûr. Je reviens avec Ron. »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, mais ensuite, tous les deux se figèrent quand des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent à nouveau des baguettes et qu'elle se mirent à vibrer dans la main de Ginny. Elle regarda Harry avec inquiétude, ses yeux bruns écartillés derrière ses cheveux en bataille qui obscurcissaient la moitié de son visage. Il se métamorphosa rapidement en griffon et bondit dans les airs, étendant ses ailes, sentant monter en lui l'euphorie familière. Il n'était pas plus tôt en l'air, cependant, qu'il vit l'un des mangemorts se retourner pour voir ce que faisait son maître, ne voyant que trois cadavres près du joug, et Ginny au centre du cercle, tenant les deux baguettes identiques de Voldemort. Elle avait de toute évidence rangé sa baguette.

Le mangemort cria quelque chose et pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais elle leva immédiatement les deux baguettes, cria une incantation, et un bouclier bleu s'établit autour d'elle, détournant le maléfice. Puis elle pointa une des baguettes sur le sorcier et l'envoya voler en arrière, sa baguette décrivant un long arc de cercle pour finir dans la main de Ginny. Il la vit la jeter au sol et l'incinérer avec l'autre baguette de Voldemort. Ginny rayonnait tout simplement de pouvoir, et Harry se détourna d'elle pour chercher Ron, satisfait qu'elle soit vraiment la Fille de la Guerre, qu'elle puisse se défendre. Dans un coin de sa tête, quelque chose le tracassait, la raison de l'augmentation de son pouvoir, mais il repoussa cette pensée et se concentra pour trouver Ron dans le chaos en-dessous. Il remarqua que Dumbledore n'était visible nulle part, et il s'étonna de cela.

Il localisa finalement Ron, combattant au corps à corps contre un homme habillé comme un moldu, qui semblait tout aussi fort que Ron, chacun jetant l'autre par-dessus sa tête, et se relevant pourtant pour retourner au combat. Puis Harry remarqua d'autres personnes combattant les professeurs, les aurors, les elfes et les membres du club de duel, toutes habillées comme des moldus, avec de ombreux hommes excessivement poilus. Harry devina immédiatement qui ils étaient.

Les loups garous de Voldemort.

Il avait recruté des loups garous pour qu'ils se joignent à lui, et il leur avait de toute évidence donné des portauloins, qui les avaient amené à lui quand il avait activé leur Marque des Ténèbres (Harry pouvait voir la Marque sur le bras de l'homme qui se battait contre Ron). Ils doivent être arrivés après les mangemorts, pensa-t-il.

Pour aider Ron, Harry arriva directement sur la tête du loup-garou qu'il combattait. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur, mais à sa stupéfaction, Harry se vit lancé à vingt pieds de là, ressentant une forte douleur quand il atterrit. Harry était très proche de la maison de ses parents maintenant, et il reprit sa forme humaine, sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur l'homme.

« Stupefix ! »

Le loup-garou devint raide comme une planche, et Ron courut vers Harry, ne respirant même pas fort. « Merci, mon gars. Il commençait vraiment à m'ennuyer. J'aurais aimé avoir ma baguette… Il n'aurait pas fait aussi bien contre moi… »

« Tu veux une baguette ? » dit Harry, haussant un sourcil. « J'ai une baguette pour toi. Je vais me transformer de nouveau. Quand ce sera fait, monte sur moi et nous reviendrons au centre du cercle. J'ai du boulot pour toi. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais Harry n'avait pas plutôt dit cela que Ron le plaqua au sol, plusieurs sorts volant au-dessus de leurs têtes comme quelques mangemorts avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient seuls et vulnérables. Harry sortit sa baguette et la tendit à Ron. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à la perdre. » grogna-t-il, se transformant en griffon et reprenant la voie des airs. Maintenant, Ron pouvait utiliser ses compétences du club de duel. Harry allait l'aider, mais il vit un contingent d'environ une douzaine d'elfes combattre quatre sorciers, et s'en sortir très mal. Du temps que cela lui avait pris pour les remarquer, trois des elfes avaient été frappés par des sorts. Il vola par-dessus la tête des mangemorts et se posa derrière eux, reprenant sa forme dès que ses pattes eurent touché le sol et tendant ses bras, se concentrant très fort sur les deux sorciers du milieu, qui semblaient être les plus problématiques.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria-t-il, se souvenant avoir désarmé Lucius Malfoy quand il avait sept ans, alors qu'il était assez en colère dans son autre vie. Les deux baguettes s'élevèrent et les deux sorciers tombèrent au sol en grognant.

« Souvenez-vous de votre entraînement ! » cria Harry aux elfes, saisissant les baguettes quand elles furent à portée de main. « Sur leurs flancs ! Bougez sans arrêt ! » pendant qu'ils étaient au sol, Harry assomma les sorciers avec leurs propres baguettes avant de les briser sur son genou.

Les elfes semblèrent se réveiller. Immédiatement, trois d'entre eux disparurent avec un crac ! pour réapparaître derrière les deux sorciers restant qui se retournèrent, surpris. Les six autres elfes disparurent et puis réapparurent, trois sur la gauche, trois sur la droite des sorciers surpris. D'un mouvement collectif, les elfes envoyèrent les deux hommes voler dans les airs, se fracassant douloureusement l'un contre l'autre, les assommant. Un des elfes, qui comme tous les autres, était en uniforme, remarqua Harry, fit claquer ses talons et salua Harry avec élégance, en disant « Merci, général Harry Potter ! Nous sommes fiers de servir sous vos ordres ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, mais il retourna un salut formel. « Continuez, lieutenant. Souvenez-vous de tout ce que l'on vous appris. Vous pouvez le faire ! »

« Oui, sir, général Harry Potter ! » couina l'elfe, faisant un signe de la tête à ses compagnons qui disparurent avec un crac ! Harry revint en courant vers Ron, qui se battait encore contre un loup-garou, qui était réduit à pleurer sur le sol, l'air terrifié.

« Sort de confundus. » dit Ron en montrant l'homme de la tête. « Il pense avoir trois ans maintenant. Où est Ginny Harry ? Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Tu-sais-qui ? »

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux. « Tu ne sais pas ? Je vais te faire voir. Et Ginny va bien. Tu verras. Fais-moi confiance… Elle peut s'en tirer seule. »

Il se métamorphosa encore. Une fois Ron assis sur lui et se tenant fermement à sa crinière, il bondit dans les airs, revenant vers Ginny. Il se posa à côté d'elle. Elle avait combattu quelques autres mangemorts, d'une seule main, et elle se tenait près du joug, tenant ses deux baguettes, les yeux écartillés.

« D'où est-ce que cela vient ? » voulut savoir Ron, montrant l'autre baguette de Ginny. Puis se souvenant qu'il avait la baguette de Harry, il la lui rendit.

« Merci. C'est celle de Voldemort. Tout comme l'autre. Elles sont identiques. J'ai invoquée celle qui était dans les bois et que j'avais laissée là-bas quand j'ai rétabli le cours du temps. Elle y est restée dix-sept ans. »

Ron regarda Harry, bouche bée. « Comment tu lui as pris sa foutue baguette ? » Mais ensuite, Harry indiqua l'autre côté du jour et Ron s'avança à grands pas vers les corps, incrédule. « Et Malfoy est mort aussi ? Il a tué Malfoy ? Ou tu l'as fait ? » ajouta-t-il avec quelque espoir dans la voix.

« Il a intercepté un sortilège mortel, Ron. » dit Ginny, avec des larmes dans la voix. « Il est mort pour moi. »

« Par hasard, Ron, » dit Harry, essayant faire penser Ginny à autre chose, « as-tu vu Dumbledore ? » Cela avait été un tel soulagement quand il était arrivé à Stonehenge. Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit là maintenant.

Ron eut l'air grave et secoua la tête. « Non, Harry. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il a dû s'inquiéter de laisser Poudlard sans défense. Il est probablement resté là-bas juste au cas où c'était une ruse que Voldemort prévoyait d'attaquer l'école. »

Harry acquiesça, bien que quelque chose à ce sujet lui semble très mauvais. Il avait une mauvaise impression au creux de l'estomac. Ron regardait le corps sans vie de Draco Malfoy, mal à l'aise. « Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse ? » dit-il, confus. « Que j'utilise la baguette du Tu-sais-qui ? »

« Non, je veux tu utilises la baguette de Tom Jedusor. Contre Ginny. Qui utilisera aussi la baguette de Tom Jedusor. Vous devez vous lancer un sort l'un contre l'autre… De préférence un sort identique, comme celui de désarmement, pour essayer de bloquer les baguettes. Vous êtes frère et sœur. Les baguettes sont jumelles. Le pouvoir de cela… Je m'attends à ce que cela produise un effet assez spectaculaire. Nous pourrons utiliser cela à notre avantage… »

Il leur expliqua ce que la baguette qui subirait le priori incantem importait peu. Ron acquiesça. « D'accord. Cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? »

Il les envoya aux deux extrémités opposées du cercle et leur cria avec ses main autour de sa bouche. « Lancez-vous le sort à mon signal ! Essayez de bloquer les baguettes ! »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, très sérieux, attendant un signe de sa part. Il souleva sa propre baguette, et ils pointèrent simultanément leur baguette l'un sur l'autre, criant à l'unisson « Expelliarmus ! »

Les rayons de lumière rouge se croisèrent dans les airs. Harry voulut pleurer de joie. Il pouvait voir que à la fois Ginny et Ron luttaient pour garder prise sur leurs baguettes en train de vibrer comme le rayon de lumière les connectant avait changé sa couleur du rouge au doré, comme il s'en souvenait. Ginny utilisait ses deux mains, ses jointures étaient blanches, et il pouvait voir une détermination sans faille sur le visage de Ron.

Puis, il se souvint que cela lui était arrivé, à Voldemort et à lui, leurs pieds quittèrent le sol , les baguettes toujours connectées par le rayon de lumière. Ils glissèrent vers les pâtures vertes de l'autre côté des ruines du cottage, loin des arbres. Tout ceux qui étaient pris dans la bataille au sol se tenaient immobiles et levaient les yeux, émerveillés.

Les rayons dorés les reliant se mirent à se multiplier, leur forme décrivant de larges arcs haut au-dessus de Ginny et Ron, créant un dôme doré sous lequel les aurors et les elfes s'abritèrent instinctivement, avec les professeurs et les élèves. Les mangemorts et les loups-garous leur criaient dessus d'en dehors du dôme, clairement confus. Ils essayèrent d'attaquer, mais ceux sous la protection du dôme ne pouvaient être touchés, et Harry vit plus d'un sort renvoyé par la toile dorée, tandis que de nombreux sortilèges arrivaient à la quitter, faisant mouche et décimant les attaquants l'un après l'autre. Et puis il vit une forme émerger de la baguette que Ron tenait. Cela semblait être Draco Malfoy. Il descendit du dôme et s'avança au milieu des mangemorts et des loups-garous, les éparpillant… Puis, d'autres ombres commencèrent à émerger de la baguette, et Harry déglutit, en voyant que cela marchait.

Finalement, le son le plus merveilleux qui soit arriva à ses oreilles : le chant du phénix. Le son de l'espoir. Il était bien plus fort et résonnaient plus que dans son souvenir, mais c'était peut-être parce que les deux baguettes étaient identiques, plutôt que d'être simplement sœurs. La musique remplit son cœur, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire cela. Cela allait marcher. Il regarda le corps de Draco Malfoy, en pensant en l'ombre qu'il venait de voir. Draco ferait cela à nouveau, il parcourrait la terre, mais pas simplement comme une ombre si Harry pouvait y faire quelque chose. Personne ne l'arrêterait maintenant. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qui devait être fait. Et plus important, il savait que les autres allaient bien s'en tirer, il ne les abandonnait pas alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils allaient s'en sortir…

La musique résonnait dans sa tête et dans son cœur, et il remonta sa manche et sortit Sandy. Elle le regarda sans avoir l'air d'avoir d'idée de ce qui se passait.

« Oui, Harry Potter ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas compris la dernière chose que j'ai vue ? »

« Non, Sandy, c'était en fait très facile. Je l'ai bien comprise. Désolé de n'avoir rien dit. J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose maintenant. Pour un sort spécial. » La chanson du phénix lui donnait l'impression que tout son corps était fait de musique.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-elle obligeamment. « Tu ne vas pas me transformer en fille humaine à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit. La musique lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir accomplir n'importe quoi. « Non, mais je vais te lancer un sort d'engorgement. Cela va te rendre bien plus grande. »

Elle sembla acquiescer. « Très bien Harry Potter. Tu peux le faire. »

Il la plaça sur le sol, pointant sa baguette sur elle et disant « Engorgio ! »

Il n'interrompit pas immédiatement le sort et garda sa baguette pointée sur elle. Elle commença à la fois à s'épaissir et à s'allonger, et il ne releva pas sa baguette pour interrompre le sort avant qu'elle ne fasse environ quinze pieds de long. Quand il la releva, il se sentit assez fatigué, et il se demanda s'il aurait assez d'énergie et de concentration pour exécuter le sort suivant. Pourrait-il le faire ? Il le devait. Il eut un moment de doute, et regardant le corps de Jedusor. 'Si cela doit ramener Jedusor aussi, cela ne va pas le faire.' Pensa-t-il. Il regarda le visage de Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était simplement pas juste. Il était un héros. Il ne méritait pas cela. Tom Jedusor oui, mais pas Draco, pas son meilleur ami, pas après ce que qu'il avait fait pour Ginny…

Sandy lui dit alors quelque chose, d'une voix bien plus grave que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il secoua la tête, ne le comprenant pas vraiment. « Est-ce que tu prédits encore des choses qui vont se passer dans quelques minutes, Sandy ? Ou ton Don est celui d'un grand serpent maintenant ? »

Elle fit une pause un instant, réfléchissant. « Je pense qu'il est possible qu'en ayant accru ma taille, cela ait accru le rayon et la distance dans le temps de mon Don. »

Il acquiesça. Cela semblait logique. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter dans l'immédiat de ce qu'elle avait dit. Cela lui donna espoir, cependant, pour le futur. C'était quelque chose Si elle avait raison, alors il devait vraiment le faire. Il le devait tout simplement

« Met ta queue dans ta bouche, s'il-te-plaît, Sandy. »

« Très bien Harry Potter. »

Harry prit le corps de Draco Malfoy, qui lui sembla étrangement léger, et il s'avança dans le cercle que formait Sandy en se mordant la queue. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dôme de lumière, donnant à son cœur une envie d'exploser. 'Ils le font, ils sont vraiment en train de le faire…'

Il regarda le garçon dont il tenait la coquille vide, se souvenant de l'ami qui avait voyagé à son côté tout du long, de Huntly à Londres, et puis à Douvres, puis de nouveau à Londres, et jusqu'à cet endroit finalement…

_« Draco, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de faire le sort avec la baguette de Voldemort et moi ? Puis, quand le temps aurait retrouvé son cours, tu te souviendrais de cette vie. Tu te souviendrais de Jamie… »_

_« Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir… »_

_« Draco, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »_

_« Fais quoi ? »_

_« Tu écris dans le journal, tu te sacrifies. »_

_« Tu sais pourquoi Harry. Pour que tu puisses rétablir le cours du temps. »_

_« Mais… Je veux dire… Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas un ami. Que tu avais fait quelque chose d'affreux. Et j'y ai pensé encore et encre, et je n'ai pas pu trouver la moindre idée de ce que tu as pu faire de si mal. »_

_« Tu me haïra si je te le dis. »_

_« Non. Et même si c'est aussi terrible que ce que tu dis… Tu as de doute évidence tout fait pour te faire pardonner. »_

_« Peu importe ce que je fais, Harry, même ceci, il n'y a rien qui puisse le réparer. Tu ne comprends pas… »_

Draco avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry le savait. Il avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour avertir Ginny sans être pris par ce maudit sort d'Obéissance. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher Ron de toucher le joug, ce n'était pas sa faute si Ginny avait été emportée.

« Je dois le faire. »

Il déglutit et pointa sa baguette vers les cieux.

« Enuma ! »

Au loin, un faible grondement se fit entendre.

« Elish ! »

Le grondement gagna en intensité, et il vit des nuages noirs commencer à parcourir rapidement le ciel, qui s'obscurcissait de seconde en seconde.

« Tiamat ! »

Les nuages étaient maintenant au-dessus de lui, le ciel rouge sang parcouru d'éclairs.

« Apsu ! »

Un éclair frappa le sol aux pieds de Harry et la terre trembla. Autour du dôme doré, il put voir que les mangemorts et les loups-garous restants tombaient au sol, ainsi que ceux sous la protection du dôme, et même les petits soldats de l'armée des elfes. Seuls Ginny et Ron, flottant dans les airs, semblait immunisés. Harry peinait à garder sa prise sur sa baguette et le corps de Draco Malfoy. Une fissure s'ouvrit à ses pieds, qui restait contenue dans le cercle décrit par le corps de Sandy. La fissure s'ouvrit de plus en plus grand, et Harry trembla de la tête aux pieds, regardant les profondeurs obscures. Il avait le cœur dans sa gorge. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais chaque fibre de son être luttait contre cela maintenant qu'il était confronté aux faits. L'instinct de survie basique de l'être humain luttait dans son cerveau, voulant qu'il continue à vivre, à être de ce monde.

Il pensa à sa mère, à tous les instincts en elle qui lui avaient dit « Sauve-toi ! Sauve ton enfant ! » Il pensa à comment il avait amplifié cette voix intérieure quand il l'avait mise sous Imperius. A quel point cela avait dû être dur pour elle de nier cette voix, de dire « Tuez-moi ! » Il déglutit. Il avait toujours idolisé son père, il avait toujours voulu être comme lui de toutes les manières possibles. Mais maintenant, maintenant, il devait être le fils de sa mère, il devait avoir tout son cran et son courage pour faire cela…

Finalement, avec un cri de défi, il bondit, et à la seconde où sa tête disparut sous la surface de la terre, la fissure se referma avec un soudain bruit d'aspiration, et le tremblement de terre cessa. Tout était silencieux. Harry Potter et Draco n'étaient plus visibles nulle part. Ils étaient partis dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait les suivre…

… Les abysses.

xxxxx

Harry savait qu'il tombait, mais il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Il ne sentait plus le poids du corps sur ses bras, bien qu'il puisse sentir le bois de sa baguette sous ses doigts. Il était entouré par l'obscurité.

En bas, toujours plus bas… Était-ce cas ? Il devint conscient du fait qu'il avait simplement pensé qu'il tombait parce qu'il avait sauté dans une ouverture dans la terre. Maintenant, il réalisa que bien qu'il sente du mouvement, ses sens ne pouvaient pas lui dire s'il était en haut, en bas, ou sur le côté. Ce sens intérieur qu'ont la plupart des créatures terrestres pour savoir dans quel sens elles sont ne semblait plus du tout fonctionner. Harry aurait pu être un nouveau satellite tournant autour de la terre. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Il n'y avait que le néant autour de lui.

Le temps passa. Harry ne savait pas combien. Il se retrouva à penser de nombreuses chose. Il pensa aux filles qu'il avait embrassées ou à qui il avait fait l'amour. Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Cho, Alicia, Mariah, Ginny encore… Il pensa au Quidditch, et à cette euphorie qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai, à onze ans, et à l'excitation que cela avait été de jouer pour le Pays de Galles… Il pensa à ses amis, à sa rencontre avec Ron à bord du Poudlard Express, à quand il avait grandi avec Jamie et Draco, à quand il courait avec Dudley, et se battait en avec Neville… Il pensa à Severus Rogue quand il était son beau-père, à cette heure de bonheur quand il n'avait pas tout à fait quatorze ans et qu'il avait pensé qu'il allait pouvoir vivre avec Sirius, à Remus Lupin lui enseignant à conjurer un Patronus, et à Aberforth lui apprenant à travailler la terre… Il se souvint de son cœur bondissant quand Dumbledore avait levé sa coup à sa santé après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Il revit encore dans sa tête ce moment où Hagrid avait fracassé la porte de la cabane sur le rocher, et où il lui avait appris qu'il était un sorcier… Il pensa au professeur MacGonagall lui adressant un sourire approbateur, quand il avait réussi sa première métamorphose en animagus, à Mrs Weasley le laissant pleurer sur elle après la mort de Cédric, à sa dispute avec sa mère, et à quand il la tenait dans ses bras, après, pendant qu'elle pleurait… Il pensa à quand il avait ramené le corps de Cédric aux Diggory, et à quand il avait porté le cercueil de Dudley jusqu'au cimetière, et puis au moment où il avait jeté la première poignée de terre sur le couvercle, à quand il avait regardé son frère Stuart mourir, à quand il avait tenu le corps de sa mère après qu'il l'ait désarmée, à son deuil de Ginny et du bébé qui n'avait jamais été… A quand il avait bondit dans les airs depuis la forteresse d'Azkaban, volant vers la liberté vers la terre, et à quand il était revenu à la prison pour libérer les aurors…

Il tombait ou s'élevait, ou glissait dans le néant, ses pensées arrivant nombreuses et à toute allure, et il se demanda s'il était mort maintenant, et si c'était ainsi que serait son éternité, à flotter sans but dans le noir, avec ses pensées chaotiques, sans que raison ne prenne forme, ou qu'il n'y ait de signification…

Puis il s'arrêta. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement posé une étagère sous ses pieds, et qu'il s'y tenait maintenant dessus, les jambes tremblantes. De la lumière apparut si violemment qu'il dut se couvrir les verres de ses lunettes. Puis il baissa doucement la main et cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui. Il tenait encore sa baguette.

Il était dehors, se tenant sur le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'au château de Poudlard. C'était une belle journée. Harry ne pouvait pas identifier la saison, mais les arbres étaient verts, plutôt qu'en train de changer de couleur ou d'avoir des bourgeons, alors c'était peut-être l'été. Il fixa le château. Il avait commencé à penser qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus, mais il était là. Il se demanda encore s'il était toujours en vie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait perdu le corps de Draco Malfoy. Il regarda son bras vide, celui qui avait tenu Draco quand il avait sauté. Harry avala sa salive. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. Pas une brise pour faire bouger l'herbe ou les feuilles sur les arbres. Il s'avança lentement vers les portes du hall d'entrée. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être à Poudlard, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était réconfortant de le voir…

« Oui, c'est réconfortant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. Soudain, debout au sommet des marches du château se trouvait… Sa sœur. Elle étai pareille à quand il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient des reflets roux là où la lumière les touchait, et ses yeux verts étincelaient quand elle souriait, comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Il courut vers elle, haletant, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, et se transforme, comme elle l'avait fait dans ses rêves, mais à la place, il put lancer ses bras autour d'elle. Il la tint serrée, incapable de croire qu'elle était vraiment là, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Jamie ! Oh, je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir. Oh, Jamie, Jamie. » répéta-t-il comme une litanie, l'embrassant sur le front, puis la serrant encore contre lui. Quand elle ne répondit pas de la même façon, et le regarda sans aucune passion, Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se recula.

« Vous me trouvez réconfortante, aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. La cadence de sa voix n'était pas bonne. Elle était trop raide et distante. Il la regarda attentivement et demanda lentement. « Qui êtes-vous, en vrai ? »

« Je suis Tiamat. Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler du nom de ta sœur. Tu m'as invoquée avec ton sort. Je ressemble à cela parce que j'ai déterminé que ce serait réconfortant pour toi. Ceci… » et elle désigna d'un geste de la main le château « a aussi une apparence qui devrait réconfortante et familière pour toi. »

Harry montra aussi le château de sa main. « Qu'est-ce en réalité ? »

Jamie eut un sourire indulgent. « Il y a de nombreux noms pour cela. La manière la plus simple de le désigner serait de l'appeler le Royaume des Morts. Ma sœur, Ereshkigal est reine ici, mais je peux être ton guide jusqu'à ce que nous l'atteignons. Tu vas devoir franchir sept portes… »

« Où est Draco ? Quand j'ai sauté dans les abysses, j'avais son corps. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là. Je… Je veux le sauver. Le ramener à la vie, si je peux. Pouvez-vous me dire si c'est seulement possible ? »

Elle lui sourit « Oui, c'est possible. Mais seule une poignée de gens qui a tenté cela au cours des millénaires passés a réussi. Les autres ne voulaient pas faire ce qui était nécessaire pour atteindre leur but. C'est possible pour quelqu'un qui a la volonté. L'as-tu ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il vigoureusement. Elle ferma ses yeux et inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Alors nous allons commencer. »

Elle se retourna et frappa aux énormes portes d'entrée du château. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, et elle fit un pas vers l'intérieur. Quand Harry essaya de faire de même, une barrière invisible l'empêcha de traverser le seuil, et il ne put la suivre.

« Que… »

« Tu dois payer. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a sept portes. C'est la première. A chaque porte, tu dois payer, ou tu ne pourras pas passer. Si tu as encore quelque chose à offrir pour la vie de ce 'Draco' après que tu aies passé la septième porte, c'est possible que tu puisses le sauver. Bien sûr, tu devras quand même le vouloir. Autrement, tu rentreras sans lui. S'il n'y a rien que tu veuilles donner en paiement après avoir passé la septième porte, tu retourneras à ta vie sans lui et tu ne pourras plus demander aucune autre faveur. C'est une requête qui ne peut être faite que par une seule personne. Souhaites-tu commencer ? Que vas-tu donner comme prix pour le passage de ta première porte ? »

Harry la fixa, perplexe. « Je.. Je ne sais pas. Quelle sorte de chose conviendrait ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous recherchez. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête. « Ta cape conviendra très bien. »

Harry s'en débarrassa impatiemment, puis la lui passa. Immédiatement, il put franchir le seuil et se tenir dans le hall d'entrée caverneux. Harry regarda derrière lui. Le paysage immobile ressemblait exactement au vrai. Il se retourna vers la fille qui ressemblait à sa sœur à quinze ans.

« C'est ça ? C'est tout ce que j'ai à faire ? »

Mais il ne lui avait pas plus tôt demandé qu'il sentit un vent glacé descendre les escaliers de marbre, et le frapper avec un blizzard arctique. Harry serra ses bras contre lui, claquant des dents. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par ce froid soudain. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui tendit sa cape.

« Voudrais-tu la reprendre ? »

Il la fixe, elle et sa cape. Aussi tentant que ce soit, il devait continuer. Il ne pouvait pas se décourager maintenant.

En claquant des dents, il dit « Non, merci. Je.. J'aimerais continuer. »

Elle drapa la cape sur l'extrémité ouvragée de la rampe, au pied de l'escalier de marbre, exactement identique à celui de Poudlard. Puis elle lui fit un signe de la tête et s'avança vers les énormes portes fermées de la grande Salle. Elle les ouvrit et le souffle glacé qui parcourait le hall d'entrée, et qui ne semblait pas du tout l'affecter, s'arrêta brusquement. Jamie le regarda, attendant quelque chose. Il la regarda aussi, perplexe.

« C'est la deuxième porte. »

Harry regarda la salle. Elle paraissait être la même que d'habitude. Les quatre tables des maisons s'étiraient devant lui, les chandelles flottant au-dessus, et les coupes brillantes de la table des professeurs saisissaient la lumière et brillaient au loi. Il se tourna vers le facsimile de sa sœur.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Souhaites-tu garder ta robe ? »

Harry regarda sa robe de sorcier, puis il la lui donna. « Je suppose que je peux la laisser. » dit-il en tremblant. Il enleva la robe que Mrs Weasley avait faite pour lui, une douleur au cœur, et il la lui tendit. Il ressentit une perte et un vide inexplicable sans elle. Il franchit avec précautions le seuil et se tint dans la grande salle, déglutissant avec appréhension. Soudain, la salle fut remplie d'élèves, le montrant tous du doigt et ricanant.

« Ho ! Regardez le moldu sans robe ! Moldu, moldu, pas de robe, moldu… » chantait un garçon, le montrant du doigt. L'instant d'après les élèves de tous les âges le montraient du doigt et criaient « Moldu, moldu, pas de robe, moldu… » Il semblait y avoir des milliers de personnes, plutôt que des centaines. Les voix résonnaient sur la pierre et se réverbéraient dans l'immense salle. Harry se couvrit les oreilles avec les mains. Il pouvait à peine entendre sa sœur quand elle lui parla calmement, son visage placide ne tenant visiblement pas compte de la cacophonie ambiante.

« Voudrais-tu récupérer ta robe ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Harry avait la larme à l'œil à cause du bruit, il en avait mal à la tête. Il voulait être n'importe où ailleurs sur terre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les cris de « MOLDU ! MOLDU ! MOLDU ! »

Il pensa au mot que lui avait envoyé Mrs Weasley, avec les habits qu'elle lui avait fait. Il se demanda ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait qu'il les avait laissés. Il vacilla, le cœur dans la gorge. Puis il se souvint de Draco, de sa silhouette presque sans vie allongée sur une couchette de la tente à Godric's Hollow, ayant donné presque toute sa force, sa force vitale, afin que Tom Jedusor puisse émerger du journal, et jouer le jeu de Harry…

Il secoua la tête, puis cria « NON ! »

La salle était silencieuse et totalement vide d'élèves. Lui et sa sœur étaient les deux seules personnes présentes, son dernier mot résonnant encore dans l'espace caverneux. Il cligna des yeux et enleva lentement ses mains de sur ses oreilles. Sa sœur se dirigea d'un pas volontaire vers la porte qui cachait l'escalier secret vers le bureau de Potions. Harry la suivit, regardant encore la salle autour de lui, pensant à quel point ces gens avaient été réels, quand ils lui criaient dessus, le pointaient du doigt, et se moquaient de lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers lui, attendant.

« C'est une autre porte ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Il baissa les yeux. Il devenait de plus en plus appréhensif. « Est-ce qu'il va me rester des habits quand j'aurai passé les sept portes ? »

Elle le regarda calmement. « Quand tu es né, combien d'habits portais-tu ? »

Il avala sa salive. Bien, pensa-t-il, je suppose que ce répond à ma question. « Aucun. »

Elle acquiesça. « Tu souhaites continuer ? »

Il soupira.

« Si je laisse ma chemise, puis-je passer cette porte ? »

« Oui. »

Il déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules et des ses bras. L'air était assez doux sur ses épaules et son dos, et il sentit un courant d'air chaud faire bouger les rares poils presque invisibles de son torse, son estomac noué d'appréhension en attendant que quelque chose arrive.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il atteignit le bas et s'arrêta, se demandant pourquoi il ne semblait pas y avoir d'accrocs cette fois. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence devant dans le passage. Il fut tenté d'allumer sa baguette, mais il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait la faire marcher dans ce royaume. Il l'entendit s'éloigner de lui, alors il accéléra.

Il marcha droit dans des toiles d'araignées.

Elles étaient à hauteur de sa poitrine, exactement là où il était le plus conscient d'elles, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de chemise. Il tressaillit au passage des fils de soie sur sa peau. Il en eut la chair de poule. Puis il sentit quelque chose dégouliner sur son épaule depuis le plafond du passage, et il pensa qu'il allait être malade. Le baume qu'il avait appliqué sur sa peau dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie ne faisait plus effet. Il entendit et sentit d'autres gouttes, d'autres boules de gélatine collante tomber sur lui, qui faisait maintenant que les toiles d'araignées lui collaient à la peau. Il se retourna, essayant de se débarrasser des toiles et de la substance, luttant contre l'envie de vomir quand cela arriva sur sa main gauche. Il tenait encore fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Il trébucha un peu, essayant d'essuyer les choses répugnantes de plus en plus nombreuses qu'il avait sur la peau. Il s'arrêta finalement quand il se cogna à sa sœur. Soudain, il y eut de la lumière. Elle tenait une chandelle dans sa main droite. Le dessous de son nez et de son menton était éclairés, mais ses yeux étaient dans l'ombre.

« Voudrais-tu retrouver ta chemise ? » dit-elle d'une voix amicale, comme s'il n'était couvert de choses gluantes auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser. Quelque chose tomba sur son épaule et commença à se déplacer vers son cou. Il déglutit, tremblant.

« Non. » dit-il, la mâchoire contractée.

Elle toucha le mur, à l'endroit que Harry connaissait et qui le faisait pivoter pour le faire entre dans le bureau. La quatrième porte.

Elle sembla le regarder avec attente, bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas voir ses yeux. « Tes bottes et tes chaussette. » dit-elle.

« Cela fait quatre choses ! »

« Ce qui recouvre tes pieds, alors. Tout. Si tu souhaites continuer. »

Quelque chose d'autre arriva sur son dos. Quelque chose avec au moins huit pattes. Il se pencha rapidement et ôta ses bottes. Ses chaussettes vinrent en même temps, de telle sorte qu'il se tenait dans le passage pieds et torse nus, avec simplement son pantalon et son caleçon. Elle hocha la tête et appuya son épaule contre le mur, le faisant pivoter.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il commença à la suivre, puis il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien sur ses épaules, ou où que ce soit au-dessus de sa taille. Les toiles d'araignées et les autres choses étaient parties. Malheureusement, son soulagement fut de courte durée, car soudain, le sol sembla être en feu sous ses pieds. Il paniqua, courant sans réfléchir vers jusque vers la porte pivotante du passage, grimaçant à chaque pas, puis il réalisa qu'il devait juste en finir avec cela, alors il fonça vers la porte du bureau, chaque pas étant une pure agonie. C'était pire que de marcher pieds nus sur des charbons ardents. C'était marcher pieds nus sur le soleil. Ses pieds se couvraient de cloques, et sa peau brûlait se détachait de la plante et du talon de ses deux pieds, révélant une peau tendre qui était cuite aussitôt le pas suivant effectué. Harry avait les yeux en larmes, et il luttait très très fort pour ne pas demander mercie.

« Voudrais-tu… » commença-t-elle à dire, se tenant calmement sur le sol brûlant, ne souffrant apparemment d'aucune douleur.

Mais Harry avait déjà commencé à arracher son pantalon. Il le lui lança et vola vers la porte du bureau qui conduisait dans la salle de potions. Il se tint sur le sol de pierres froides, respirant péniblement, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Il se pencha, ses mains sur les genoux. Tout ce qui lui restait était son caleçon noir. Il avait franchi cinq portes. Il en restait deux, et il n'avait pas assez de choses à donner. Mais ensuite, il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et réalisa qu'il avait tort. Il pouvait donner ses lunettes. Si sa sœur les acceptait, cela lui ferait franchir les sept portes.

Il commença à traverser la salle de potions, soulagé d'avoir pensé à cela, mais il se retrouva soudain entouré d'orties. Des buissons piquants semblaient avoir jailli du sol et bloquaient sa route jusqu'au couloir. Les piquant semblaient spécifiquement positionnés pour s'attaquer à ses jambes, et en rien de temps, ses cuisses et ses tibias étaient griffés et saignaient à profusion comme il essayait de traverser la pièce. Il utilisa sa baguette pour pousser quelques unes des branches les plus menaçantes hors de son chemin, mais après les avoir passées, elles revinrent en position et lui écorchèrent douloureusement les jambes. Jamie se tenait dans le couloir, l'attendant. Elle ne lui demanda pas s'il voulait son pantalon.

Quand il atteignit la porte, il toucha l'air sur le pallier, sentant la pression qui indiquait que la porte lui était fermée. Elle le regarda sa passion. Il enleva ses lunettes et les tendit à la forme floue qui ressemblait maintenant vaguement à sa sœur, et il s'avança dans le couloir. Il avait franchi la sixième porte.

Il baissa les yeux, et il ne fut pas du tout surpris de voir que la peau de ses jambes était complètement intacte. Il n'y avait plus de longues entailles, plus d'orties collant à sa peau. Il leva à nouveau la tête et regarda de chaque côté du passage. « Par où, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, nerveux quant à ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Il aimait voir le monde clairement, et mettait toujours ses lunettes avant de sortir du lit le matin. Elle se tourna et s'avança vers les donjons, sans dire un mot. Il la suivit. Elle allait vers la maison de Serpentard.

Il avaient fait environ quinze pieds quand une rafale de vent lui envoya quelque chose dans les yeux. Il les referma sous l'effet de la douleur. Puis le vent devint plus fort, et de plus en plus de particules frappaient son visage et essayaient de passer entre ses paupières. Il essaya de mettre une main devant son visage afin de pouvoir un peu ouvrir ses yeux, mais il eut l'impression qu'une grosse pierre venait de lui exploser l'œil gauche maintenant. Il se retourna et se pencha, essayant de la faire sortir, luttant contre l'envie de se mettre en boule et de pleurer. Il se leva et se remit à avancer, et maintenant, il avança simplement avec ses yeux fermés à cause du vent et des choses qui lui arrivaient dessus. Il tenait encore sa baguette dans sa main droite, et il tâtonnait avec la gauche le long du mur, sa bouche fermée, ses yeux menaçant d'être scellés à jamais.

A la longue il sentit le vent s'amoindrir, et il osa finalement les entrouvrir. Il se trouva devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. L'air était calme. Il regarda nerveusement sa sœur. Elle le fixait impassiblement.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle lui montra le mur, qui, quand Harry vivait là, se serait ouvert à chaque fois que l'on aurait dit le mot de passe (contenant quelque chose de lié au sang). Était-ce ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Trouver un mot de passe ? Il la scruta.

« Que choisis-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je choisi ? » dit-il, incrédule. « Il ne me reste qu'une chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. « Je ne peux pas entrer. Ce n'est pas mon royaume. C'est ici que je te laisse. Bonne chance, Harry Potter. »

Il se souvint des paroles du centaure lors de sa première année, mais contrairement à Firenze, elle ne lui dit pas qu'il était maintenant en sûreté. En fait, il avait l'impression que c'était l'endroit le moins sûr depuis qu'il avait commencé à franchir les sept portes.

Il ne pensa pas avoir cligné des yeux, mais soudain, elle disparut complètement et totalement. Pas de pop ou de crack d'elfe de maison. Rien. Il se tourna vers la porte. Il passa sa main gauche sur le mur. Il semblait être solide et inattaquable. Il baissa les yeux. « Quand tu es né, combien d'habits portais-tu ? »

Il soupira. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Même s'il redoutait la douleur de quelque nouvelle et horrible torture pour lui faire regretter de faire cela, il enleva son dernier vêtement et se tint devant la porte, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance.

Le mur s'ouvrit en silence.

Il s'avança vers l'intérieur, sa main gauche lui fournissant une couverture minime, son bras droit tendu, sa baguette parée. Mais ici s'arrêtait les similarités avec le château de Poudlard. Il n'était pas dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il était dans un espace caverneux, comme une cathédrale, avec de hautes colonnes qui s'épanouissaient comme des lotus au sommet, et une lumière oblique filtrait depuis une source invisible et très haute. C'était le temple dans ses rêves. Des dalles turquoise, noires, blanches et rouges formaient des motifs compliqués au sol. Un large trône aux sculptures élaborées et taillé dans une pierre qui ne pouvait être identifiée était au milieu de l'espace. Et sur l'une des colonnes, à côté du trône…

Harry retint son souffle. C'était Draco Malfoy, tout aussi nu que lui, et son corps avait l'air d'être suspendu à un crochet. Il semblait encore être mort.

Soudain, le trône ne fut plus vide. Une femme apparut de nulle part, sans bruit pour l'annoncer. Harry tint sa main devant son sexe très soigneusement.

C'était sa mère.

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient comme il s'en souvenait, son visage n'avait pas une ride, ses yeux verts étincelaient, sa peau était douce et elle avait un large sourire. Il déglutit et leva les yeux sur ellE.

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit-elle calmement de la voix de sa mère.

« Maman ? » chuchota-t-il après une demi-minute de silence.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis Ereshkigal, reine de ce royaume. Mais tu associes la mort avec ta mère, alors c'est ainsi que je t'apparais. »

« J'associe la mort avec ma mère ? »

« Sans doute. Plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne. Ou sinon, je ne semblerais pas être elle. C'est ton esprit qui me voit ainsi. Je ne peux même pas me voir comme tu me vois. Je ne peux pas voir à travers tes yeux. »

Harry grimaça. « Bien, pour le moment, je vois très bien. J'ai pourtant abandonné mes lunettes. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de voir avec tes yeux physiques ici. Tu dois voir avec ton œil intérieur. »

Il n'arrêta pas de grimacer. « Cela ressemble à du Trelawney. »

« Je vois de qui tu parles. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre la différence entre une personne qui ne voit pas parfaitement bien, mais qui si ce qu'elle devrait voir, et une personne qui voit parfaitement bien, mais qui ne sais pas que c'est le cas. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle eut un sourire indulgent. C'était énervant, parce que la seule autre fois où sa mère lui avait jamais souri de la sorte était juste avant qu'il ne la tue. « Pourquoi es-tu ici, Harry ? »

Il prit une inspiration. Qu'attendrait-elle de lui ? Quel prix devrait-il payer pour sauver Draco Malfoy ?

« Je suis ici pour sauver mon ami. »

Elle avait l'air sévère. « Je ne fais pas de faveurs ici. Et je ne parlemente pas, ni ne fais de marché avec ce qui ne disent pas la vérité. »

« Qu'ai-je dis de faux ? C'est pour cela que je suis ici. » Harry commençait à être frustré. Il avait aussi le sentiment d'un désavantage distinct dans le fait qu'il se tenait complètement nu devant sa mère, sans autre chose que sa baguette et ses mains.

« Tu l'as appelé ton ami. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Bien, c'est vrai d'une certaine manière. C'est partiellement vrai. Il est... De nombreuses chose. Et c'est l'une d'elles. »

« Il est aussi ton ennemi. »

Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant la vérité de cette assertion. « Oui, il est cela aussi, parfois. »

Elle retourna à son trône et s'assit languidement, comme un chat, avec une jambe placée sous l'autre. « Tiens. C'est assez extraordinaire. Tu es venu ici sauver ton ennemi. »

« Est-ce permis ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tant que tu es sincère et que tu veux payer le prix, tout est permis. Je trouve juste cela extraordinaire. Très peu de personnes vivantes, comme toi, sont venues ici demander à ce la vie soit rendue à quelqu'un. Mais de toutes les personnes qui ont demandé, c'était toujours un enfant mort, ou un parent, un amant, ou un ami très cher. Tu es le premier à demander à ce que la vie d'un ennemi soit rendue. »

« Comme je disais, il est de nombreuses choses. Il est… C'est un héros. »

Elle acquiesça avec sagesse. « Je sais. Il a pris la mort d'une autre personne à sa place. La femme que tu aimes. »

« Oui. »

« Il l'aimait aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu mourir. »

« Oui. » dit-il encore.

« Être profondément aimé par quelqu'un donne de la force. Aimer quelqu'un profondément donne du courage. C'est un chinois qui a dit cela. Lao-Tzu. Il a vécu longtemps après les gens qui m'ont placé ici dans ce royaume…. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

« Je sais. »

Silence.

« Et que prévois-tu de me donner en échanger pour cet ami, cet ennemi, ce héros qui aime la même femme que toi et qui a voulu mourir pour elle ? »

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela quant il avait lancé le sort, mais avec chaque porte qu'il passait, il était de moins en moins sûr. Et maintenant, il se demandait … Quel va être le coût réel ? Quel étrange nouveau monde libérerait-il en faisant cela ?

« Hum, d'abord, j'ai une question. »

« Oui ? »

« Si je fais ce qu'il faut pour lui rendre sa vie, est-ce que cela ramènera aussi Voldemort ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu pourrais restaurer deux vies. Seulement une. Peut-être. Cela reste encore à voir. »

« Non, je veux dire, est-ce que cela va le ramener parce que le sacrifice de Draco n'aura pas eu lieu ? Je ne veux pas refaire cela… »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que son sacrifice n'aura pas eu lieu si tu lui rends sa vie ? »

Harry était confus. « Bien, heu… Parce que. » dit-il, à cours. Il commença à sentir renaître l'espoir. « Vous voulez dire que ce ne sera pas le cas ? »

« Si tu souhaites savoir si réussir va signifier un changement du cours du temps, non, ce ne sera pas le cas. Rien de ce qui est arrivé dans le passé ne sera arrivé différemment. Alors, je te le demande encore : qu'as-tu à m'offrir ? »

Il était encore perplexe sur ce point, même s'il était énormément soulagé. 'Pas de changement du cours du temps', pensa-t-il, 'bien.'. Il regarda Draco, la gorge serrée. Sachant que Voldemort resterait mort, il n'avait plus d'obstacle devant lui, rien pour le freiner. Il était celui qui aurait dû mourir. Voldemort était après lui depuis des années et des années. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il essaya d'oublier ce que Sandy avait dit juste avant qu'il ne lance le sort. Cela ne serait jamais…

Mais il n'avait pas plus tôt ouvert sa bouche qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant le trône, son front froncé, ses bras croisés contre la poitrine comme elle marchait.

« Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, Harry », dit-elle, comme si elle ne venait pas d'attendre presque dix minutes une réponse à sa question.

« Il était une fois une petite fille qui apprit qu'elle allait devenir grande sœur. Sa mère donna naissance à un petit frère, mais il était malade et il mourut. En fait, le bébé mourut alors que la petite fille le tenait, le berçant pour l'endormir. Il avait été malade, et finalement, il ne pouvait plus se cramponner à la vie. Comme elle s'assit là, tenant le bébé dans ses bras, elle dit 'Cela aurait dû être moi. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas moi ? Oh, Mort, prends-moi à sa place s'il te plaît !' »

« Mais la Mort ne la prit pas. La Mort avait pris le bébé et était partie. »

« Et quand la fille devint une femme, elle se maria, et elle et son mari eurent des enfants. La première fois, ils eurent des jumeaux, deux filles. Mais l'une d'elle était plus petite que l'autre et avait eu son cordon ombilical enroulé autour de la gorge pendant l'accouchement. Elle mourut peu après, et l'autre fille, sa jumelle, vécu toute sa vie en ayant l'impression qu'une part d'elle manquait, parce que sa sœur n'avait vécu que quelques minutes, et qu'elle était maintenant au Royaume des Morts. Et à chaque fois que sa mère voyait qu'elle pleurait sa jumelle morte, la mère pensait 'Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'a pas été moi ? Oh Mort, j'aurais souhaité que tu me prennes à la place !' Elle disait cela même si cela signifiait que ses deux filles jumelles auraient grandi sans leur mère. »

« Mais bien sûr, la Mort ne la prenait pas quand elle disait cela. La Mort avait pris l'autre jumelle et était partie… »

« Et quand sa fille grandit et devint une femme et se maria, elle eut un enfant. Elle était très heureuse d'être grand-mère. Elle jouait avec sa petite fille, et elle la serrait contre elle, et elle lui lisait des histoires et lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait. »

« Et puis quand sa petite fille chérie devint très malade et mourut, sa grand-mère la tenait quand la vie la quitta. Puis, tenant le corps glacé de sa petite fille, elle dit 'Cela n'aurait pas dû être ! Pourquoi n'était-ce pas moi ? Ô Mort ! Prends-moi à sa place et rends-la à ce monde ! »

« Mais la Mort ne fit pas cela. »

Elle s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et lança un regard expectatif à Harry. « Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il réfléchit un peu, puis dit « Bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas ainsi que cela marche. On ne pas simplement regarder quelqu'un mourir et puis dire 'Oh, au fait, je veux bien y aller alors prenez-moi à la place.' »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi est-ce vrai ? »

Harry la fixa. Bonne question. Pourquoi était-ce vrai ? Il fouilla dans sa tête mais n'arriva à penser à rien.

« Jamie… Ma sœur,… Je veux dire Tiamat… Elle a dit qu'il était possible de sauver Draco. Est-ce que vous me dites maintenant que cela ne l'est pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Quoi d'autre t'a-t-on dit sur les autres qui ont essayé de faire cela ? »

« Bien, juste qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire ce qui était nécessaire. »

Elle acquiesça. La volonté. Elle était de nouveau là.

Tempus Bonae Voluntatis.

« Mais si quelqu'un veut donner sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Alors ce n'est pas un sacrifice pour eux. A quel point est-ce un sacrifice, pour une vieille femme, de dire 'prenez-moi à la place de cet enfant' ? A quel point est-ce un sacrifice pour quelqu'un qui se sent coupable de dire la même chose ? Est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont une bonne vie ? Pas sur le moment. Est-ce qu'ils pensent que ce serait un sacrifice que d'abandonner leur vie pour sauver ceux qu'ils aiment ? Pas du tout. »

« Donc… » dit lentement Harry, commençant à comprendre, « Je dois abandonner quelque chose que je ne veux vraiment pas abandonner ? »

« Connais-tu le sens du mot 'sacrifice' ? »

Il déglutit, secouant la tête.

« Cela signifie 'rendre saint, sanctifier'. En pratique, cela signifie se séparer de quelque chose. La douleur n'est pas nécessairement systématique, mais c'est un aspect nécessaire du sacrifice. Les humains ont délayé leurs sacrifices après tant de millénaires maintenant. Maintenant, un 'sacrifice', c'est donner une partie de leurs revenu, ou de mettre quelques pièces dans le chapeau d'un comédien de rue. Un sacrifice, c'est sensé faire mal. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Le fait que je sois là… Est-ce que cela signifie que les humains auraient dû continuer leur culte de vous, Tiamat et Apsu, les anciens dieux sumériens ? Qu'ils auraient dû continuer les sacrifices animaux pour vous ? Ou avez-vous besoin de sacrifices humains ? »

Elle sourit avec indulgence, comme si c'était un enfant de cinq ans, amusant mais ignorant. « Quel est le but de la religion, Harry ? »

Il fut surpris. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi. « Bien, je suppose que cela enseigne aux humains à vivre. Cela établit le bien et le mal. Comment traiter les autres. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Cela a été utile pour ces choses là. Mais de nombreuses personnes qui ne croient en aucune divinité ont la capacité d'établir ces règles par elles-mêmes. Elle n'ont pas le besoin d'attribuer de telles règles à une source divine. Il y a de très, très nombreuses lois humaines qui servent aussi à cela, des lois qui n'ont pas de lien avec une foi. La religion sert ce but. Mais si elle devait disparaître, la société humaine ne sombrerait pas dans l'anarchie. Il y aurait encore la loi. »

« Bien,… De nombreuses religions ont des histoires de la Création… »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Et elle peuvent être très révélatrices. Mais maintenant, les humains ont aussi des informations scientifiques plus concrètes sur d'où ils viennent, et comment le monde a commencé. Tu as dit 'Enuma Elish' quand tu as lancé ton sort. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? »

Il acquiesça. « Cela signifie 'Au commencement'. C'est le début d'un récit de la Création. »

« et pourquoi est-ce si familier aux gens ? »

Il repensa à quelque chose que lui avait dit Ruth quand elle lui avait expliqué la théorie derrière le sort. « Bien… On le lisait chaque années pendant les fêtes du Nouvel An. »

« Quel but cela avait ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quel but cela pouvait-il avoir. « Bien, je suppose que c'était un rituel. Tout le monde s'y attendait chaque année… »

« Cela leur rappelait d'où ils étaient. » Elle parlait plus doucement maintenant. « Chaque culture humaine est si fragile, Harry. Tu n'as pas idée. La récitation d'une histoire de la création peut sembler avoir quelque chose à voir avec la religion, mais un rite comme celui-ci est quelque chose qui te lie, un moyen de rappeler à tout le monde dans le culture qui il est et d'où il vient. Peux-tu penser à des choses similaires qui n'ont rien à voir avec la religion ? »

« Bien… Quand j'étais jeune, avant d'aller à Poudlard, il y avait le jour de Bonfire. »

Elle sourit. « Oui. La première flamme primordiale. Le sentiment patriotique de pendre l'effigie d'un traître. Le patriotisme est aussi une sorte de religion, tu sais. »

Il pensa à quelque chose d'autre. « Hermione m'a raconté quelque chose… Dans mon autre vie. Elle vivait à Philadelphie, en Amérique. Tous les ans, pour le quatre juillet, quelqu'un lisait à haute voix la déclaration d'indépendance, dans cet endroit, Hmm… Independence Hall. C'est ça. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu les américains être si silencieux que lorsqu'elle était lue, et jamais si bruyant que lorsqu'ils applaudissaient après… »

Elle sourit. « Pays différents, même phénomène. Tu comprends, je pense. »

« Mais, » dit-il, « avec la religion, il y a habituellement quelque chose sur ce qui arrive quand on meurt. » Il regarda autour de lui, gardant sa main le couvrant soigneusement. « Je suppose qu'elles sont toute un peu à côté de la plaque. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce que j'ai entendu parler de choses comme des tunnels de lumière, et Saint Pierre se tenant à la porte du paradis avec une liste d'entrée, et des gens qui sont morts brièvement et puis qui sont revenus et qui disaient qu'ils avaient vraiment senti du feu, la chaleur, comme s'ils avaient brièvement été en enfer. Ici ne ressemble à rien de tout cela. »

« Mais tu n'as pas invoqué un dieu associé avec un système de croyance qui inclus une autre monde comme celui-ci. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as évoqué cet autre monde avec ton sort. Tu vois, Harry, la raison pour laquelle il y a tant de types de religion dans le monde, est qu'il y a tant de types de personnes différents. Presque tout le monde un élan religieux de quelque sorte, et il y a une religion pour pratiquement tout le monde. Quand les humains meurent, ils voient exactement ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir. Si quelqu'un s'attend à voir Saint Pierre avec un classeur ou un ordinateur, c'est exactement ce qu'il verra. S'il s'attend à voir un champ ensoleillé avec des fleurs sauvage, c'est ce qu'il verra. »

« Pardon ? » dit-il encore.

« C'est tout dans ta tête, Harry. Les humains sont hautement suggestibles. Bien, sûr, on a attiré ton attention sur le fait que tu es inhabituellement suggestible, même parmi les sorciers, qui ont cette qualité en plus grande quantité que les gens non magiques, ou sinon, ils ne pourraient pas lancer leurs sorts. C'est ce que je disais : tous ceux qui meurent voient exactement ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir. Ils rencontrent le dieu dans lequel ils croient, et s'ils ne croient pas et s'attendent à disparaître complètement dans l'oubli, c'est ce qui leur arrive. S'ils croient en la réincarnation, ils commenceront une nouvelle vie. S'ils s'attendent à devenir une étoile de mer, c'est ce qu'ils deviendront. Mais ils doivent vraiment y croire. Si une personne adhère à une religion toute sa vie, mais qu'elle ne croit pas vraiment que quoique ce soit se passera après sa mort, autre que l'oblivion, alors elle mourra et disparaîtra immédiatement dans l'oblivion. Peu importe le temps que cette personne aura passé à aller à l'église, au temple ou à la mosquée, parce que si elle ne croit pas vraiment, elle ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à voir l'autre monde enseigné par sa religion.

« La conscience humaine ne disparaît pas quand le cœur s'arrête et qu'il n'y a plus d'oxygène alimentant le cerveau. Elle passe simplement dans un autre royaume… »

« La prochaine grande aventure… » murmura Harry. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer.

« Il y a ceux qui sont rebelles et inquiets, qui insistent en disant qu'ils ont des choses à finir… Ceux-là deviennent des fantômes. Mais la plupart des humains est assez bonne à laisser le monde. Meilleur qu'ils ne le pensaient avant de mourir. »

« Mais alors… Pourquoi est-ce que certaines personnes qui meurent et reviennent disent qu'elles souffraient en enfer ? Est-ce que l'on ne voudrait pas s'imaginer au paradis ? »

« Ah, mais une fois que les humains sont morts, leur perception d'eux-mêmes n'est plus obscurcie. Ici et là, de très rares personnes se voient elles-mêmes comme elles sont vraiment de leur vivant, mais la plupart des gens ne peut pas se voir clairement jusqu'à leur mort. Ensuite, ils se connaissent entièrement et complètement. Ils ne sont plus capables de se tromper. Si quelqu'un adhère à un système de croyance qui inclus des types spécifiques de punitions dans l'au-delà pour certains types d'action durant sa vie, alors, quand ils meurent et se voient pour ce qu'ils sont, s'ils ont fait ces choses, ils vont s'attendre à être punis pour leurs péchés. J'ai dit que les humains qui mourraient voyaient exactement ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il voyaient ce qu'ils voulaient voir. C'est différent. »

« Et parfois, ce que nous voulons est la chose qui est la pire pour nous… » dit-il doucement, se souvenant de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit au sujet du miroir du Rised.

« C'est vrai. »

Il se perdit dans ses pensée. 'Je me demande ce que Draco voit en ce moment ? Je me demande ce qu'il s'attendait à voir après sa mort ?'

« Alors, de ce que vous dites, je ne peux simplement pas dire 'prenez-moi à sa place.'. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice pour moi, donc. Ce n'est pas assez bon. »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » elle le regarda fixement.

« Je pense que j'ai raison. Mais cela laisse encore la question de ce qui est exactement nécessaire ? Allez-vous me le dire, et ensuite je déciderai si je veux le laisser ? Ou dois-je le trouver moi-même ? »

« Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de le trouver d'abord ? »

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas facile de penser clairement sans ses lunettes. Quand le monde entier lui semblait flou, i lavait l'impression que ses pensées l'étaient aussi. Il réfléchit un instant. Elle attendit patiemment. Il tint maintenant sa main droite avec sa baguette devant son entre-jambe et fit remonter sa main gauche jusqu'au basilik, et il le toucha. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il aurait pu laisser cela à la place de ses lunettes. Mais soudain, il fut content de ne pas l'avoir fait. C'était tellement étrange de ne pas pouvoir voir Ginny quand il le tenait, mais bon, elle était dans un autre monde que le sien en ce moment.

« Vous avez mentionné que vous savez que Draco aime Ginny aussi, que nous l'aimons tous les deux. Dois-je… Dois-je abandonner Ginny ? S'il revient, je dois le laisser avoir Ginny ? »

« Hmpf ! Comment se sentirait-elle si tu parlais d'elle de cette façon ? »

Il grimaça. « Elle ne serait probablement pas ravie… »

Elle acquiesça. « Elle n'est pas à toi pour que tu puisses la donner. Cela ferait mal, mais cela lui ferait mal autant qu'à toi. Elle t'aime. Ce n'est pas sensé être son sacrifice. C'est le tien. »

Il fouilla encore dans sa tête. Ses bras commençaient à être raides à force de devoir les tenir devant lui pendant si longtemps. Il avait grande envie de faire des moulinets avec, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait l'impression que cela serait un manque de respect pour la reine du royaume des morts, qui se trouvait en plus ressembler exactement à sa mère. Quoi d'autre pouvait-il abandonner ? Il ne pouvait pas échanger sa vie pour celle de Draco, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Ginny comme elle ne lui appartenait pas. Quoi d'autre pouvait-il faire ?

« J'ai pu voir quand tu passais les portes, » lui dit-elle maintenant. « Tu t'en es bien sorti avec toutes. Bien, presque toutes. A un moment, j'ai pensé que tu ferais demi-tour, que tu changerais d'avis… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que vous essayez de me donner un indice ? »

« Oui. »

Il pensa aux portes, quand il avait abandonné ce qu'il portait, à comment à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, quelque chose s'était produit qui l'avait rendu vraiment désolé de ne plus avoir ce qu'il avait sacrifié afin de pouvoir progresser. Il s'était rendu progressivement de plus en plus vulnérable. Quel test avait été le plus dur ? Et comment cela lui dirait quel devait être son sacrifice ?

Les minutes passaient, et pourtant, il n'était pas complètement certain que le temps s'écoulait à cet endroit. Tout était complètement immobile. La lumière ne semblait venir d'aucune source, comme des bougies, qui auraient finalement fondu, ou de lampes, qui n'auraient plus eu d'huile. Il n'y avait même pas de chandelles magiques qui ne se consument pas ni dont la cire ne fond…

Soudain, ses yeux s'écartillèrent. Il savait ce que devait être le sacrifice. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait se briser. « Non, pensa-t-il, pas cela, tout sauf cela… »

Il tomba à genoux, oubliant de se couvrir. Puis il se mit en boule sur le sol, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il abandonner cela ? Comment pourrait-il continuer ? Mais ensuite il regarda à travers ses larmes le corps de Draco Malfoy, pendu à la colonne près du trône. Il pensa au visage de Draco quand il s'était lancé devant Ginny, quand il avait pris le sort de plein fouet qui était destiné à cette dernière. Il avait fait cela, même s'il savait que Ginny aimait Harry, même si son amour pour elle n'était pas rendu… Il n'avait jamais voulu la traîner à Godric's Hollow avec Ron. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi…

Et même si ce jeune homme avait failli les faire tuer, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et lui, c'était aussi grâce à son amour pour Ginny que Voldemort n'était plus. Harry pouvait voir avec une clarté parfaite la lumière verte se dirigeant vers Ginny, le corps de Draco à ses pieds. Il pouvait voir la lumière rebondir sur ce qui semblait être une espèce de bouclier invisible autour de son corps, et revenir vers le grand sorcier maigre, jusque dans sa baguette, l'impact le vidant de sa vie, le laissant comme une coquille vide.

Harry s'assit, essuyant ses larmes de ses yeux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Son sacrifice ne serait rien à côté de celui de Draco. Comment pouvait-il ne pas faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il refuser cela à Draco alors que le monde était débarrassé de Voldemort grâce à ce qu'il avait fait.

Il regarda le visage de sa mère, qui n'était pourtant pas le visage de sa mère. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Vous savez ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai raison ? Est-ce ce qui va le faire, ce qui va le ramener ? »

« Penses-tu que c'est assez ? »

« Je… Je préfèrerais mourir que… » Mais il ne finit pas. Cette pensée exprimée à voix haute disait tout. C'était la dernière chose au monde sans laquelle il pouvait imaginer vivre. Et pour cette raison, c'était le seul sacrifice acceptable.

Elle acquiesça et tendit sa main.

xxxxx

Il y eut un bruit de rafale à ses oreilles, comme s'il était pris dans un tunnel. Il était fait de vent, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une rafale d'air. Le son devint de pus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait presque un bruit de sifflement, il résonnait avec son corps et avec le monde. Il avait l'impression que tout au monde vibrait exactement à la même vitesse, de manière complètement synchrone, et le vent soufflait encore et encore…

Puis soudain, tout fut silencieux.

Il avait conscience d'être sur une surface herbeuse. Le vent faisait bouger ses cheveux, et il était allongé sur le côté. Quelqu'un était contre lui. De la chaleur émanait de l'autre corps. Il tendit sa main et toucha l'autre personne, sentant la peau lisse, un nez, une bouche, des yeux…

« Aïe ! Sort tes doigts de mon œil, Potter ! »

Harry retira brusquement sa main. Il commença à entendre d'autre sons. Des cris et des gémissements, des gens qui avaient mal, des gens choqués et terrifiés. Harry secoua la tête, ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir les idées claires. Était-ce la voix de Malfoy ? Cela y ressemblait certainement. Harry essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux aussi grand que possible, puis les referma, les tenant hermétiquement fermés. Puis il les ouvrit une fois encore. Rien que du noir. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Combien de temps était-il resté dans le Royaume des morts ? Ce devait être le milieu de la nuit.

Puis il entendit un bruit de pas et il sentit le sol sous lui trembler comme ils se rapprochaient.

« Harry ! Harry, tu vas bien ! » c'était Ron.

« Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Toujours à vouloir savoir des chose. C'était Hermione. Malgré les jambes de Ron plus longues, elle l'atteignit le premier, tombant au sol et lançant ses bras autour de lui. Il se cramponna à elle, ses doigts dans ses courtes boucles, il sentit de l'humidité sur sa joue douce contre la sienne. 'Elle va bien.' Pensa-t-il. 'Elle et Ron vont bien.'

Puis, la voix qu'il attendait vraiment.

« Harry! »

« Ginny ! » cria-t-il, sa tête se tournant dans la direction de sa voix. Il se mit debout, titubant, et puis elle était dans ses bras, son corps chaud pressé contre le sien, sa bouche contre la sienne seulement un court instant avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans ses cheveux, incapable de contenir son soulagement et sa joie qu'elle aille bien.

Il sentit Ginny s'écarte de lui un peu et prendre ses mains dans les siennes. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que je te reverrai ! Et.. »

Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. Puis il l'entendit pousser un cri, et il entendit l'impact de deux corps à proximité quand elle s'écria « Draco ! Tu es en vie ! »

Harry entendit la voix étranglée de Draco Malfoy dire « Pas pour longtemps si tu continues comme cela, Ginny. » Il les entendit se séparer, et puis elle passa ses bras autour de Harry à nouveau.

« Tu… Tu l'as ramené ! Comment… Comment diable as-tu fait ? »

Puis il fronça les sourcils, réalisant que quelque chose clochait. « Il fait si sombre. Je ne peux voir aucun d'entre vous. Comment pouvez-vous me voir ? Comment as-tu pu voir Malfoy ? » Il serra fortement sa baguette. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'obscurité autour de lui semblait tellement impénétrable qu'il n'était pas convaincu qu'allumer sa baguette ferait grand chose.

Il y eut une pause gênée. Puis il entendit Hermione dire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sombre ? Nous sommes en plein jour Harry. Toi et Malfoy êtes partis pendant un moment, oui. Des heures et des heures. Mais il ne va pas encore faire nuit avant longtemps. Tu ne peux rien voir ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Pas le plus petit éclat de lumière. » Sa voix tremblait.

Il était aveugle.

xxxxx


	55. Chap 30

Harry Potter et la Prophétie du Triangle

Chapitre trente

Ombres

Plutôt que de voir la beauté et la divinité dans la lumière, les japonais pensent que ces qualités

demeurent dans l'obscurité des ombres. Les temples, les palais et les maisons communes étaient

dominés par des toits massifs. Les architectes construisaient les structures délimitant les pièces

variées dans les grandes ombres profondes produites par les auvents. Même par la lumière la plus

intense, les murs, les portes et les piliers abrités par le bord du toit disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

La lumière était tenue à l'extérieur par les toits en ombrelle et pénétrait à l'intérieur horizontalement,

à travers les couches de panneaux shoji. Se tenant dans l'obscurité résultante, les japonais venaient

à trouver la beauté dans la gradation des ombres, les plus sombres passant sur celles moins prononcées.

Dans les pièces simples et nues, les nuances des surfaces faiblement brillantes devenaient la seule

Décoration. Les bords qui séparaient un objet de l'autre se dissolvaient pour révéler la réalité transcendante

Des choses.

Anthony Lawlor, The Temple in the House

Harry se passa les mains sur le visage, sous ses lunettes. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, il avait encore ses yeux. Ils étaient juste absolument inutiles. « Est-ce que… Que je suis toujours le même ? » Sa voix tremblait.

« Oui. » dit Ron, sa voix tremblant aussi. « Les mêmes yeux verts. En fait, tu regardes droit sur moi. Je veux dire… Ils sont pointés dans ma direction. On dirait que tu peux voir comme toujours auparavant. »

Harry entendit Draco se lever avec plus qu'un petit grognement. « Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut savoir Draco. « Je me souviens… Je me souviens du sort me frappant… Et puis j'étais… Bien, en tous cas, plus maintenant. Je me suis réveillé, et je suis allongé ici avec un gang de Griffondor penché au-dessus de moi, et Potter est aveugle ? Vous êtes sûrs que nous ne sommes pas tous morts ? Parce que je devrais l'être, d'après ce dont je me souviens… »

« Non, nous ne sommes pas tous morts, Malfoy. » dit Hermione, le ton amer. « Je l'aurais arrêté si j'avais pu, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, Harry a lancé un sort de ce livre qu'il a sur la magie avec les serpents. Il a pris ton corps avec lui, et il a disparu pendant des heures. Maintenant, il est revenu avec toi vivant, mais il semble être aveugle. » Elle fit une pause et quand elle se remit à parler, il y avait de la crainte et de l'admiration dans sa voix. « Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Où es-tu allé ? »

Harry déglutit. « Je suis allé quelque part… Quelque part où l'on a la possibilité de faire quelque chose pour ramener quelqu'un d'autre à la vie. La possibilité de faire un sacrifice. Ce n'est pas le sort qui le fait. C'est le sacrifice. »

« Mais Harry, » dit Ron, sa voix enrouée, « tu as abandonné ta vue pour sauver Malfoy ? Comment est-ce qu'un tel sacrifice peut valoir sa vie ? Après ce qu'il a fait, en me jetant dans les mains de ce malade ? En nous faisant presque tous tuer ? » Ron avait l'air aussi amer que Hermione.

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Ginny, et il la sentit appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. « Mais tu n'as pas été tués. » dit-il. « Ni Hermione. Ni… Ni Ginny. Il l'a sauvée. Et puis quand Jedusor a essayé de la tuer… » Il posa sa main sur le visage de Ginny, hésitant, traçant le contour de sa joue avec ses doigts, trouvant son nez, et le suivant jusqu'à son front, où il trouva exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, afin qu'ils puissent voir ce que ses doigts avaient déjà découvert.

« Regardez. » leur dit-il, réalisant un instant plus tard comme cela devait sembler bizarre, venant de lui. Il les entendit haleter, et il sur qu'ils voyaient la cicatrice déjà en cours de guérison dont il pouvait tracer délicatement le contour avec ses doigts. « Tu vas très probablement avoir une cicatrice ici, Ginny. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Il sentit qu'elle levait son bras comme elle touchait son propre front avec ses doigts. Elle tremblait. « Oh, Harry… »

Il la reprit dans ses bras, et cette fois, quand leurs bouches se trouvèrent, il ne le laissa pas repartir immédiatement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il sentit la complète liberté de ne pas savoir ou se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui, qu'il y ait une demi-douzaine de personnes ou un une centaine qui les regarde ou puisse les voir…

Mais finalement, il la sentit s'écarter, et il n'avait pas cru cela possible avant, mais il pensa pratiquement pouvoir entendre Ginny rougir. C'était dans sa voix.

« Harry… Il y aura du temps pour cela plus tard… »

Il lui sourit et rit. « C'est une promesse ? » Elle, cependant, avait l'air toute en retenue.

« B.Bien, oui, bien sûr, mais… Mais il y a quelques choses que tu devrais savoir… »

Il n'aimait pas le son de cela et n'eut plus du tout envie de rire. Il se tourna encore vers la direction où il pensait que Ron et Hermione se trouvaient. « Cela… Cela semble un peu calme. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis parti ? »

Il entendit Ron prendre une grande inspiration. « Bien, après que tu aies disparu, la roue a vraiment tourné. Ce sort que tu nous as fait lancer a plutôt capté l'attention des mangemorts, de plus, ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer les aurors et les autres à cause du dôme doré. Au fait, merci de m'avoir averti pour la chanson du phénix, Harry. » entonna-t-il, sarcastique. « J'ai cru qu'elle allait me rendre complètement sourd. »

Harry grimaça et marmonna « Désolé. » avant que Ron ne continue.

« Bien, en tous cas, quand quelques uns ont vu ce que tu avais fait, et découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer le dôme, ils ont simplement commencé à se rendre, et lançant leurs baguettes au sol. Il a semblé que certains tentaient de transplaner ailleurs, mais le dôme semblait émettre une sorte d'interférence, et ils ne pouvaient pas. Et les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas transplaner, bien sûr, alors ils ont essayé de s'enfuir, mais nos gens les ont assommés. Quelques uns des mangemorts ont proclamé qu'ils étaient sous Imperius, naturellement. Finalement, Ginny et moi n'avons plus pu tenir les baguettes… »

« … Tu veux dire que je ne pouvais plus tenir. » dit Ginny, ne semblant pas tant blessée que voulant rétablir la vérité. « Tu n'as pas à partager le blâme, Ron… »

« Il n'y a pas de honte à n'avoir pas pu continuer comme cela, Ginny. » fit Ron avec force. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps que ce que tu as fait. J'avais l'impression que mes bras allaient se détacher de mon corps. En tous cas, après que nous ayons rompu le lien, » dit-il à Harry, 'quelques uns des mangemorts combattaient encore… Les imbéciles… mais ils étaient alors terriblement en sous-nombre et se sont fait prendre aisément. Nous avons aussi du faire face à des simulateurs qui prétendaient être assommés afin que nous pensions qu'ils étaient hors jeu, et qui essayaient ensuite de nous attaquer dès que nous avions le dos tourné, pendant que nous triions les blessés et les morts. C'étaient pour la plupart des loups-garous qui prétendaient avoir été stupéfixés. Je pense que quelques uns d'entre eux, quand ils avaient vu ce qui arrivait aux autres, ont plongé au sol et prétendu s'être fait toucher. L'un d'eux a même donné un coup à Hermione, à la mâchoire, mais elle l'a vraiment choqué en se transformant elle-même en loup. » Il émit un petit rire triste un instant. « Ce fut aisé pour moi de le maîtriser après la performance d'Hermione. » Il poussa un grand soupir, n'ayant plus l'air d'avoir envie de rire. « Cela fait des heures maintenant. Nous avons définitivement gagné. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Je… J'espérais que vous vous en tireriez. Quand je suis parti, j'avais l'impression que tout irait bien pour vous. » Il se souvint de l'étrange vision de Ginny et Ron flottant dans les airs, reliés par leurs baguettes identiques. Il se souvint avoir fait grossir Sandy, pour lancer le sort…

« Sandy ! » dit-il soudain. « Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? »

« Je suis ici, Harry Potter. » entendit-il la voix encore profonde dire. Il se tourna vers sa voix, ne sachant pas s'il avait raison.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui enlever le sort d'engorgement ? » demanda-t-il. Il entendit la voix d'Hermione murmurer l'incantation, et puis il la sentit placer le petit corps longiligne dans ses mains, mais quelque chose semblait ne pas aller.

« Sandy ? » demanda-t-il en hésitant.

« Je suis là, Harry Potter. » dit-elle encore, sa voix étant retourné à la normale pour lui, sauf qu'elle semblait très lasse. Il n'avait jamais cru l'entendre parler à nouveau.

« Tu vas bien, Sandy ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je pense qu'elle ira bien, Harry. » dit doucement Ginny. Comme il caressait Sandy, il pouvait aussi sentir les doigts de Ginny sur elle. « Je pense que le sort lui a aussi coûté. Peut-être que lorsque nous reviendrons à Poudlard… »

« Hagrid pourra la voir. » dit-il avec confiance. « Il sait tout sur les serpents. » Il bascula en Fourchelang pour lui dire « Quand Hagrid te verra, il te remettra d'aplomb, Sandy. »

« Heu, » commença Ron. « tu vois, Harry, le fait est que nous nous en sommes bien mieux tirés ici qu'à Poudlard… »

Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Poudlard ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa gorge.

Il entendit l'hésitation de Ron. « Bien tu vois, cela a été un peu dur à tout remettre ensemble, parce que tous les lieutenant de Voldemort ont disparu. » Harry se sentit sourire. Ron l'avait dit : Voldemort, sans hésitation ou tremblement dans sa voix. « Queudver aurait pu connaître tout le plan, mais… Bien, on ne peut plus vraiment lui demander maintenant… » Harry déglutit, voyant encore les traits semblables à ceux d'un rat du petit homme qui avait défié du regard son maître et refuser l'ordre de continuer à torturer Ron. Il devina que Ron pensait aussi probablement à cela, à la façon dont sa phrase s'était terminée.

« Tu pourrais essayer de me demander, Weasley. » fit la voix traînante aux accents supérieurs.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je te demander quoique ce soit, espèce de traître ? Ta vie ne valait pas la vue de Harry, je peux te dire ! »

« Ron ! » dit fermement Harry. Il se tourna dans la direction de la voix de Draco. « Quand tu as essayé d'avertir Ginny… Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer ? Que t'avait-il dit ? » Il essaya d'empêcher le tremblement de sa voix, mais il fut ennuyé d'entendre qu'il l'entendait quand même.

Draco Malfoy prit une grande inspiration. « D'accord, voici le plan tel que je le connaissais. Il voulait amener à la fois Weasley et Granger ici, tes deux meilleurs amis. Il m'a demandé si tu avais une petite amie, mais c'était juste une question, pas un ordre direct de lui dire si tu avais une petite amie, alors j'ai pu lui mentir. Il ne faisait pas toujours très attention à cela, mais je m'assurais toujours de bien faire attention à la manière dont il me demandait les choses afin de déterminer quelle devait être ma réponse. Je ne pouvais jamais faire trop attention. Je suis celui qui lui a suggéré de laisser tomber Granger, comme elle savait transplaner. Je l'ai convaincu que la force de loup-garou de Weasley et tout cela ferait de lui un bon choix, et j'ai insisté sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper en transplanant. Et puis qu'il serait prisonnier ici quand les mangemorts seraient invoqués et que les loups-garous se montreraient. »

« Un bon choix. Oui, pour que je sois torturé et que je guérisse pour en subir encore plus. Merci beaucoup pour cela, Malfoy. La prochaine fois que je connais un mage noir qui cherche de petits furets à torturer, je m'assurerai de te recommander, pour te rendre cette faveur. » aboya Ron.

« Je t'ai fait une foutue faveur, Weasley ! » répliqua Draco. « Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai essayé de le convaincre de laisser Granger en dehors de tout cela ? Oh, ne vous précipitez pas pour me remercier ou quoique ce soit, l'un ou l'autre. Et je pensais que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu serais assez fort pour t'échapper, Weasley. Ou pour lui causer quelques dommages avant qu'il n'invoque les autres. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, alors j'ai essayé de ramener ici quelqu'un qui pouvait. Tu peux penser que je suis stupide, mais je sais que tu l'es si tu n'as pas pu comprendre tout cela par toi-même. »

« Merci d'avoir essayé de protéger Hermione. » dit fermement Harry, suspectant que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne dirait jamais cela. « Mais… quand tu étais sur la tour ce matin, prêt à t'envoler sur ton balai, qu'as-tu dis à Ginny ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, » chuchota Ginny, « c'est ce qu'il n'a pas pu dire… »

« Exact. » confirma Draco. « Ce maudit bâtard m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas dire ou écrire un mot sur quoique cela à quiconque, et j'ai accepté, comme je savais que refuser ne me ferait pas grand bien. Si j'étais mort pour avoir refusé cela, cela aurait simplement signifié que je n'aurais pas été en vie pour trouver un moyen de contourner l'ordre. Alors j'ai juste essayé de parler des examens à Ginny. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait descendre. Elle a dit qu'elle comptait le faire. Je lui ai montré que j'avais mon balai avec moi, et elle a commencé à partir sur le fait que je comptais interrompre les tests. Je lui ai dit que c'était la dernière chose que j'avais en tête, et elle a commencé à saisir que permettre au test de continuer était ce qui pouvait être dangereux. Je lui ai aussi dit que quiconque qui était intelligent ferait ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, et s'enfuirait, en espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je voulais dire qu'elle et tout le monde devait simplement quitter le château. »

« Quitter le château ? » dit Harry, confus. « Simplement pour éviter de toucher le joug ? »

« Harry… » commença à dire Hermione, hésitant. « Tu vois, Harry, il semble que le plan était d'amener Ron ici, que tu le voies être torturé par ta cicatrice, et que tu convainques Dumbledore de venir ici avec toi et les autres pour essayer de te battre pour Ron, mais…. Mais pendant ce temps, il y avait d'autres forces en position d'attaquer le château. Il voulait le faire pendant que toi et Dumbledore étaient ici, occupés à secourir Ron… »

« Attaquer le château ! »

« Oui. » acquiesça Draco. « Tu vois, tu n'étais pas sensé venir ici avec Weasley. Toi et Dumbledore étiez sensés réunir ensemble une force pour venir le secourir, en laissant le château aux mains des élèves les plus jeunes, et des professeurs qui ne combattent pas beaucoup. Je supposais que vous enverriez les elfes et les gens comme Flitwick et MacGonagall, ce qui est ce que Granger a fait à la place, et j'ai pensé voir quelques personnes du club de duel aussi. Dumbledore était sensé être là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y comptait. Mais cela n'a pas été la seule chose qui ne s'est pas passée selon le plan… »

« Que s'est-il passé Hermione ? » lui chuchota Harry.

« Bien, quand je suis partie d'ici, je suis allée directement au ministère. Je savais que Katie travaillait, et elle et moi sommes allés voir Eustache Bean, au département des Forces de l'ordre. Il a appelé tous les aurors disponibles, et les a envoyé ici. Puis j'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai couru au château sous ma forme de loup. Mais je pouvais déjà voir, quand je courrais vers les portes… » Elle étouffa un sanglot.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Harry, serrant Ginny si fort par la taille qu'elle émit un petit gémissement. Il relâcha sa prise.

« Bien, c'était le chaos. » dit-elle, la voix chargée de larmes. « Les géants étaient… »

« Les géants ! »

« Oui. » chuchota-t-elle. « Les géants. Tu te souviens quand la mère de Hagrid vivait dans la forêt avec ses amis ? Comment elle avait dit que seul peu d'entre eux étaient intéressés par ce que Hagrid et Madame Maxime avaient à dire, quand ils leurs avaient rendu visite ? Le restant a été visité par des mangemorts l'an dernier, de toute évidence, et ils ont accepté de se joindre… De se joindre à Voldemort. Ils attendaient son signal dans la forêt. »

« Ils étaient dans la forêt ? » Il tremblait, souhaitant avoir eu encore l'habitude de voler sous sa forme de griffon avec Ginny, par-dessus les arbres, où ils auraient pu voir les géants. Il aurait pu alerter Dumbledore de leur présence…

« Quelques mangemorts restaient avec eux. Ils avaient un moyen de communiquer avec Voldemort, et ils pouvaient utiliser la magie pour éviter aux géants d'être vus ou entendus. Et… Et ils étaient aussi en contact avec des élèves du château qui étaient en quelque sorte des mangemorts en devenir. C'est comme cela qu'ils suivaient ce qui se passait dans le château. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, tremblant de fureur.

Il entendit Malfoy renifler. « Tu demandes ? Je peux te dire : Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Et ils vont clamer qu'ils étaient sous Imperius, tous. Tu verras. Heu, pour ainsi dire. » ajouta-t-il maladroitement. Harry grimaça. Il s'attendait à ce que les gens fassent beaucoup cela.

« Tu étais au courant pour les géants dans la forêt aussi ? » demanda-il à Draco, sa voix tremblant d'une rage à peine contrôlée.

« Non, pas exactement. Je savais que tous les cinq étaient sur le point de faire quelque chose, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait ordonné de les laisser tranquille… » Il avait l'air plus qu'un peu embarrassé et Harry maudit une fois encore le sort d'Obéissance en silence.

Hermione continua son histoire. « Depuis l'allée du château, je pouvais voir de la fumée s'élever de deux des tours… Celle de Trelawney, et celle d'astronomie. » continua Hermione. « Quand j'ai fait le tour du château, j'ai pu voir qu'elles étaient en train d'être sapées à la base. Les géants les détruisaient à mains nues. Ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre les sommets, bien sûr, mais cela importe peu quand on peut les détruire par la base… Trelawney était encore dans sa tour. » ajouta Hermione. « vous savez qu'elle ne la quitte presque jamais… » Harry pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pensé entendre Hermione pleurer le professeur Trelawney.

« Espérons qu'elle ne l'as pas vu venir. » chuchota-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Trelawney avait toujours eu l'air délicate et insubstancielle, comme une libellule, et maintenant elle était simplement… Partie.

« Oh, mais elle l'a vue. » dit Hermione, essayant de se recomposer. « Maggie l'a dit, après, quand je suis revenue, après que la bataille soit finie là-bas. Pauvre Maggie ! Elle s'en veut vraiment. Selon elle, le professeur Trelawney a vu venir cela. Sa mort, du moins. Maggie a dit que Trelawney lui avait dit 'La raison pour laquelle je reste dans ma tour, c'est qu'elle sera ma tombe. J'ai déjà prévu ma mort. C'est ici que je dois vivre et mourir…' Elle n'avait pas d'époque spécifique. Elle s'était simplement vue mourir dans sa tour. Maggie supposait qu'elle voulait simplement ne pas perdre la face de sa nouvelle assistante. » Elle renifla. « De penser qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir là et qu'elle y est restée, au lieu d'essayer de s'en échapper. Et je l'ai traité de falsificatrice si souvent… » Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir vraiment.

Harry déglutit. « Bien, quand j'étais en troisième année, elle savait que Queudver allait retourner à Voldemort. » dit-il doucement, réalisant un instant plus tard que ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée réconfortante.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, et au bruit de tissu, Harry pensa qu'il prenait peut-être Hermione dans ses bras. Harry avait dans l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler avant quelques minutes. « En tous cas, quand Hermione a fait le tour du château, elle a vu que c'est là que se déroulait la bataille. » dit Ron, parlant pour elle. « Maggie a été la première personne qu'elle a trouvée. Rogue l'avait fait s'abriter sous le saule cogneur avec les élèves les plus jeunes. Elle n'avait pas appris grand chose sur les duels encore, et elle n'avait pas de balai. Et comme elle n'est pas une enfant, il supposait qu'elle pourrait rassurer les première et deuxième année. Ils sont restés serrés dans le tunnel afin que Maggie puisse voir se qui se passait et qu'elle puisse quand même être auprès d'eux. »

« Bien, en fait, c'est Angelina que j'ai trouvée en premier. Elle était inconsciente, près de l'arbre. Je pense qu'il l'a frappée. Je pouvais voir le visage de Maggie et des autres à travers les racines de l'arbre. » réussit à dire Hermione à travers ses larmes. « J'ai traîné Angelina avec moi quand je suis entrée pour parler avec elle, afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas écraser par un géant. Je suis rentrée dans le tunnel, et j'ai remis l'arbre en mouvement juste au moment ou un géant se dirigeait vers nous… Maggie m'a dit ce qui s'était passé après que nous ayons été emportés ici par le portauloin. »

Hermione éclata dans un nouveau sanglot, et Ginny se serra contre Harry encore, tandis que Ron continuait pour sa petite amie une fois encore. « Après que nous ayons tous quatre disparu avec le joug, il y a bien sûr eu beaucoup d'effervescence. Rogue a couru jusqu'au château pour voir Dumbledore, tandis que Hagrid essayait de calmer tout ceux qui étaient aux examens. Mais avant même qu'il soit arrivé au bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue lui est rentré dedans alors qu'il descendait les escaliers courant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant. Dumbledore savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il qu'il devait descendre au paddock. Remus était avec lui, et comme ils descendaient les escaliers, il a donné à Rogue la version courte du pourquoi il était venu.

« Remus avait dit à Dumbledore que le travail qu'il avait fait pour infiltrer une société secrète de loups-garous avait payé. Il avait appris qu'on leur avait donné à tous des portauloins qui allaient être activés à neuf-heures et demie ce matin, qu'il allaient être appelés pour se battre pour leur 'maître'. Remus avait réussi à obtenir un de ces portauloins. Alors Rogue leur a rapporté les nouvelles de ce qui venait de se passer pendant l'examen, et Remus a pensé que c'était ce que les loups-garous étaient sensés faire… Attaquer l'un des leurs, moi. Sauf que nous avions été emportés tous les quatre. Dumbledore était certain que Voldemort serait ennuyé que tout ne se déroule pas selon son plan. »

« Et ensuite, » fit Hermione d'une voix étranglée, pendant qu'ils attendaient tous aux paddock des nouvelles du professeur Rogue, Maggie a dit qu'elle avait eu un de ses 'pressentiments', et elle avait dit à tout le monde de s'enfuir de la forêt. Bien, les Weasley savaient ce que cela valait, mais les autres septième année de Griffondor et Serdaigle ne savaient pas vraiment ce que Maggie peut faire… Trelawney n'a pas exactement donné aux élèves confiance en la Divination… Alors ils étaient encore avec Hagrid. Il essayait de contrôler les taureaux, qui n'étaient plus attachés à quoique ce soit maintenant que le joug avait disparu. Un instant plus tard, le sol a commencé à trembler, et Maggie et les autres Weasley ont regardé derrière eux, découvrant que les autres n'avaient pas suivi, et maintenant, il y avait des géants qui sortaient de la forêt. Environ une douzaine. » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant. Harry se souvint maintenant à quel point elle avait tremblé quand elle avait été prise par la mère de Hagrid, une gentille géante.

« Alors, » chuchota Harry, « ils ont juste… »

« Oh, les autres ont couru, une fois qu'ils ont vu cela. » Sa voix se réduisit à un chuchotement. « Pas que cela leur ait fait grand bien, pour quelques uns d'entre eux… »

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait entendre parler de cela tôt ou tard, alors il décida que le plus tôt était le mieux. « Qui ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Bien, quelques uns des géants sont allés directement sur le château, et ont commencé à abattre la tour de Trelawney. La première chose qu'ont fait les autres a été de prendre les taureaux du soleil et de commencer à les jeter sur les gens. Leurs… Leurs cornes sont mortelles… »

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il encore. Ginny le serra un peu plus fort.

« Parvati. » chuchota-t-elle. Harry entendit Ron renifler. Il savait déjà, réalisa Harry. « Et sa sœur aussi. Et Seamus. Maggie et Angelina couraient déjà vers le château, pour retrouver le professeur Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore leur a dit de rassembler tous les jeunes élèves qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et Sam a guidé Percy, Nita, George et Fred pour qu'ils le suivent jusqu'à la réserve de balais. Après en avoir pris pour eux, ils en ont aussi pris pour Dean et Neville, qui essayaient de lancer des sorts sur les géants depuis le sol, en évitant de se faire piétiner, ou de se faire prendre et mettre en miettes. Quand ils ont été en l'air, en volant au-dessus des géants, ils ont pu lancer des sorts d'une distance beaucoup plus sûre, bien que ce soit plus dur de viser ainsi, et Dean a volé trop près de l'un des géants. Il a été projeté à travers l'une des vitres de la bibliothèque… »

« Depuis le paddock ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui. » fit Ron, sa voix grave. « Il est très mal en point, mais Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il était en voie de guérison pour dans quelques jours… Il a été lacéré par le verre, et il a des traumatismes et des hémorragies internes… »

« Ils ont eu quelques autres Serdaigles aussi, qui étaient là pour l'examen. » ajouta Hermione. « Mandy Brocklehurst. Terry Boot. Neville a réussi à ramener le corps de Parvati au château, cependant. » dit-elle, sanglotant doucement. « La… La chose vraiment horrible pour tout le monde a été de collecter les… Les morceaux des gens qui étaient démembrés… » Elle ne put pas continuer. Harry se sentit mal.

Il entendit Draco dire doucement « Malédiction. » .

Harry s'imagina les visage de ses camarades, maintenant mort. Si nombreux ! Si nombreux ! Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

« Alors, Neville va bien ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oh, Neville a été brillant ! » dit Hermione, une note de joie dans sa voix. « Il a volé… Bien, comme toi, Harry. Peut-être était-ce la potion qu'il a utilisée pour passer les examens, je ne sais pas. Les géants ont tellement été gênés par lui. George, Nita, Percy et lui ont gardé les géants occupés jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive. Sam a volé jusqu'au château pour aller chercher d'autres grands élèves pour aider. Malheureusement, cela détourné l'attention vers le château, et les géants qui avaient détruit la tour de Trelawney se sont attaqués à celle d'astronomie. Ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts au moment où je suis arrivée. »

« Attends…. Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore a su que quelque chose n'allait pas. » la coupa-t-il. « Tu as dit qu'il était dans son bureau, en train de recevoir un rapport de Remus, et puis… »

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Hermione. « Remus a dit qu'il venait juste de finir de parler des portauloins des loups-garous, et Dumbledore venait d'envoyer Fumseck avec une lettre urgente pour le ministère. Puis Remus était sur le point de lui dire qu'il avait entendu un fort bruit venant de la forêt, quand Dumbledore l'a regardé, comme paniqué, et a dit qu'ils devraient y aller. Il a dit qu'il l'avait entendu aussi. Et l'instant d'après, ils sortaient en trombe de son bureau, et rentraient pratiquement dans le professeur Rogue qui montait. »

Quelque chose d'étrange frappa alors Harry. « Vous avez oublié quelques personnes. Vous avez dit que Neville allait bien, et que lui, George, Percy et Nita volaient en essayant de lancer des maléfices aux géants, et que Sam était aller chercher d'autres élèves. Et vous avez déjà parlé de Maggie et Angelina. Et puis… Qui n'avez-vous pas mentionné ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûr… »

Silence.

« Hé bien ? » dit-il, s'étonnant qu'ils ne lui répondent pas.

Ginny passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. « Fred. » dit-elle doucement, la voix emplie de larmes. « Fred est… »

« Non ! Pas Fred ! » s'écria-t-il.

D'une voix étranglée, Ron dit. « George avait sauvé Lavender, tu vois. Il l'avait prise à un géant du côté du paddock, et il volait vers le château avec elle. Elle s'en tirera, mais elle aura besoin d'une nouvelle jambe. En partie en tous cas. » dit-il, et Harry sentit encore son estomac se contracter en lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

« Elle a été mordue, » expliqua Hermione doucement, « juste au-dessus du genou. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à cela, Ron continua. « Neville a dit que le géant qui avait eu Lavender a vu Fred, et il a été confus, il pensait que c'était George, alors, il s'en est pris à lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas l'atteindre. Il volait trop haut. Alors il a déraciné un vieil arbre énorme, et il l'a utilisé comme une batte de batteur… Seulement… Seulement c'était Fred qui a servi de cognard… » Sa phrase se termina sur un sanglot étranglé.

Harry tint Ginny serrée, la sentant pleurer contre son torse. Il pouvait dire à quel point c'était difficile pour Ron, et il pensa à la pauvre Mrs Weasley…

« On l'a retrouvé près du portail d'entrée de l'école. » chuchota Ron. « Il avait perdu le balai qu'il montait, tu vois, ou il aurait probablement pu pointer le manche vers le haut et rester en l'air. Mais il a lâché prise quand il a été frappé par l'arbre, et il n'avait aucun moyen de… »

Ron ne put continuer. Harry sentit ses propres larmes commencer à couler des yeux qui n'était maintenant plus bons qu'à cela. « Qui d'autre ? » fit-il d'une voix crôassante.

« Bien, à cause de tout ce chaos, » expliqua Hermione, « Dumbledore a décidé de rester en personne pour combattre les géants, et Remus aussi, il a décidé de ne pas utiliser le portauloin. Il a envoyé les professeurs Flitwick et MacGonagall avec moi, ainsi que les elfes et des membres du club de duel, les élèves les plus âgés qui avaient déjà appris à transplaner. Sirius et Sam sont venus aussi… Sirius s'inquiétait pour toi, Harry, et Sam s'inquiétait pour Katie. J'ai aussi amené Ruth, Annika, Zoe, Colin, Tony… »

« Tony n'a pas survécu. Il doit être mort avant que nous réussissions à relier les baguettes… » ajouta doucement Ron.

« Angelina est encore inconsciente à cause du coup que lui a donné le saule cogneur. Elle comptait aider à combattre après avoir aidé Maggie à mettre les jeunes sous l'arbre. » commença Ginny, mais elle ne put pas continuer.

« Quoi ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

Ce fut Ron qui répondit, essayant d'être direct et dépassionné, mais un tremblement dans sa voix trahissait ses émotions comme la liste s'allongeait. « Les troisième année et plus se sont ralliés, ils ont sorti leurs balais et ont volé depuis le château. George a dit que Will Flitwick avait brillamment volé, et il va bien. Jamaica aussi, la sœur de Dean, bien qu'elle soit malade d'inquiétude pour lui. Quelques uns sont juste blessés, d'autres… Bien… » Harry attendit. « Jules Quinn et Gilian Lockley ont été tués, de Griffondor, et cette fille que Jules aimait bien dans son année, Amy, je crois qu'elle s'appelait. Elle avait un frère jumeau, Andy. Je ne sais pas pour lui. Barry Bagshot est mort aussi, tu sais… Celui dont la tante ou la grand-tante à écrit tous ces livres que nous avons dû acheter toutes ces années. Je ne sais quelles sont les pertes pour les autres maisons. Personne de Serpentard n'a combattu les géants, bien sûr, à part Mariah, à sa façon. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda immédiatement Draco Malfoy.

« Elle va bien, Malfoy, » dit Hermione avec rancœur, « et contrairement à toi, elle a vraiment été utile… »

« Oui, à l'exception de Mariah, tous les autres de ta maison sont restés dans les donjons. Je ne serais pas surpris s'ils savaient tous à quoi s'attendre. » ajouta-t-il amèrement. « Voyons, qui d'autre… Hermione a mentionné que Katie est arrivée ici avec la première vague d'aurors, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai du mal à suivre… »

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa gorge. Il se souvint l'avoir vu. « Elle va bien ? »

Ginny chuchota « C'est son pied… Il a été soufflé dans une explosion. »

Il déglutit, pensant aux petits pieds parfaits de Katie… « Colin Creevey ne survivra probablement pas. Il est brûlé partout sur son corps. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler, alors les docteurs… Il lui ont magiquement ôté ses cordes vocales, afin qu'il ne dérange pas les autres blessés et mourants… » La voix de Ron s'éteignit complètement maintenant, comme s'il avait subi la même ablation, et Harry pouvait y entendre des larmes, puis il entendit un bruit de tissu, et il suspecta que Hermione le prenait dans ses bras.

« Alors, » dit-il, sa voix tremblante, « est-ce que Dumbledore les a vaincu ou pas ? »

« Bien, oui et non. Les géants sont tous morts, si c'est cela que tu demandes, » confirma Hermione, « et c'est en partie le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a fait… »

« En partie ? Qui d'autre ? »

« Bien, Remus, Will Flitwick, Neville et les autres ont fait un travail de défense aérien fantastique depuis les airs, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de moyen de les empêcher de venir. Ils étaient simplement trop gros, et beaucoup de sort leur rebondissaient dessus, comme les mangemort avaient lancé des sorts de bouclier sur eux, ou quelque chose comme cela. C'est en fait Mariah qui a trouvé la solution… »

« Mariah ! » le coupa Draco Malfoy, surpris.

« Oui. » continua Ron, l'air impressionné. « Elle a utilisé ces tunnels pour aller dans le lac. Pas grâce à tes autres copains, Malfoy. Après, on a retrouvé Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott et Pansy Parkinson assommés près de l'accès aux tunnels. On dirait que Mariah et Millicent se sont chargé d'eux. Millicent l'a aidée, et elle a attendu pendant qu'elle allait dans le lac. Mariah lui a dit que si elle ne revenait après une heure, elle devait aller de l'aide. »

« Aha ! » fit Malfoy, triomphant. « Ce n'est pas juste Mariah qui s'est battue ! »

« Oui, d'accord, Millicent a aussi dû se battre contre les autres Serpentards pour aider Mariah à atteindre les tunnels. Une autre personne a aidé. » reconnut Ron à contrecœur, comme si cela ne comptait pas.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Harry, se sentant un peu dans le brouillard. « Pourquoi Mariah est allée dans le lac ? »

« Elle est allée parler au peuple du lac ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Elle leur a demandé de les aider avec les géants. Et la pieuvre géante aussi. La pieuvre a probablement été l'élément le plus important. Tu réalises à quel point elle est forte ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Alors ? Je ne vois toujours pas… »

« La pieuvre a commencé à tirer les géants dans le lac. » dit Ron avec excitation. « Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais appris à nager comme la plupart des eaux qu'ils trouvent près de chez eux n'est pas assez profonde pour que cela les dérange. Voldemort a utilisé les dragons pour les amener en Grande-Bretagne. La pieuvre a lancé ses tentacules et les a enroulé autour des jambes des géants, et les a tiré dans l'eau, et puis les gens du lac les lui ont tenus dedans. Les géants sont forts, mais ceux du lac sont très forts aussi, et en se mettant tous ensemble, et ils se sont tous lancés dans la bataille en utilisant ces filets qu'ils ont tissé avec des algues très résistantes. »

« Alors les douze géants ont été noyés ? » haleta-t-il, incrédule.

« Finalement. Un à la fois. Quelques uns étaient un peu difficiles à la fin a dit Neville. Dumbledore criait aux peuple du lac en siréniens, ce qui a un son terriblement bizarre, et essayait de lancer des sorts de répulsion sur les géants pour les envoyer dans l'eau, comme ils essayaient encore de démolir l'école, mais les sorts ne fonctionnaient pas, alors il est simplement allé au bord du lac lui-même pour tenter des les attirer. Il s'est transformé en appât. Neville a dit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment les noyer, mais comme rien d'autre ne semblait marcher, il a décidé que c'était la seule manière. Tellement de morts… Même le pauvre vieux Crocdur. La cabane de Hagrid a été complètement réduite en miettes. Elle est juste… rasée. Disparue. Pas que cela compte vraiment maintenant… » Harry pensa entendre un « Ouf ! » de Ron et Hermione lui chuchota.

« Oh, c'est vraiment plein de tact pour lui annoncer… »

Il y eut une longue pause. Harry redoutait de demander. Personne ne disait rien. Finalement, il entendit Ginny dire aux autres. « Je vais lui dire. »

Harry serra encore Ginny. « C'est Hagrid. » chuchota-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une question. Et pourtant, une partie de son esprit avait une question. Comment quoique ce soit pouvait tuer Hagrid ?

Hermione y répondit d'une toute petite voix. « Neville l'a vu. Le professeur Dumbledore était allé se confronter aux géants qui essayaient d'abattre la tour d'Astronomie. Trois d'entre eux l'ont vu et se sont jetés sur lui ensemble, et bien sûr, il a pu lancer un sort pour se protéger. Mais tout ce que Hagrid a vu, c'était que quelqu'un attaquait Dumbledore, et il a couru au devant des géants… » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « L'un d'eux l'a pris et l'a jeté au loin dans la forêt… Hagrid n'a jamais eu une chance. Il… Quand il a atterri… Bien, il n'a pas vraiment atterri… Le professeur Dumbledore l'a retrouvé après que tout soit fini. Il était empalé… »

Il pouvait dire au son de sa voix qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup pleuré Hagrid. Il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre Hagrid et Hermione. Elle avait porté le gentil demi-géant dans son cœur presque depuis le départ. Harry se souvint des heures qu'elle avait passées pour essayer de sauver Buck, penchée sur les textes de lois magiques dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il lui manquait énormément de sommeil à cause du retourneur de temps. Il se souvint de Hagrid leur faisant des remontrances, à lui et à Ron, parce qu'ils ne lui parlaient plus quand ils pensaient que Pattenrond avait mangé Croûtard, et quand elle avait fait confisquer l'Éclair de Feu par MacGonagall pour que l'on vérifie les maléfices éventuels. Et maintenant, il avait parcouru les airs jusqu'au milieu de la forêt qu'il connaissait comme la paume de sa main, et qui avait finalement causé sa mort.

Harry avala sa salive, content de ne pas pouvoir voir la dépouille de Hagrid. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement que plus grand que nature, halé et vaillant. Il se souvint des soins tendre qu'il avait reçu de la mère de Hagrid, Fridwulfa, parce qu'il était l'ami de Hagrid. Hagrid était parti à jamais. Il avait encore des problèmes à se mettre cela en tête…

Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Pas pour le moment. « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, se tourna dans la direction ou il pensait trouver Ron et Hermione.

« Dumbledore était avec quelques uns des mourant à l'hôpital de campagne. » dit Ron. « Je ne sais pas s'il y est encore, ou s'il est retourné au château. Nous devrions t'amener là-bas, voir si l'on peut faire quelque chose pour tes yeux… »

« Ou pour Sandy. Je ne suis pas blessé Ron. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis aveugle. »

Là. Il l'avait dit. Je suis aveugle.

Silence. Il les entendit passer leur poids d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, puis Ron parla à nouveau, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose qu'il aurait dû réaliser avant.

« Hey ! J'ai presque oublié ! Stupéfix ! » Harry n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant qu'il avait un craquement d'électricité statique dans l'air quand ce sort, et peut-être d'autres, était lancé. Il entendit le sort rencontrer un corps, et le corps tomber au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ron ? Qui as-tu stupéfixé ? »

« Harry. » dit-il, comme si c'était douloureusement évident et que Harry n'aurait même pas dû demander. « Malfoy, bien sûr. C'est mon prisonnier. »

« Prisonnier ! »

« Bien sûr ! C'est un traître. C'est lui qui nous a transporté ici avec ce portauloin. Tout est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait être mis dans ce qui va servir à remplacer Azkaban pendant un bon moment… »

« Ron ! Je ne l'ai pas ramené pour qu'il aille en prison ! Il est peut-être un traître… Mais c'est aussi un héros. C'est grâce à lui que Voldemort a été défait. Il aurait pu laisser Ginny se faire tuer. J'aurais pu être tué. Et si je ne vous avais pas donné à toi et à Ginny les baguette pour le sort, ce que je n'aurais pas pu faire avec Voldemort encore en vie, tu pourrais être mort aussi. Tu lui dois la vie. Ranime le. »

« Le ranimer ? Mais… »

« C'est un ordre, Major Weasley. »

Il entendit Ron inspirer. « Est-ce que tu… Tu me donnes un ordre Harry ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, considérant cela. « C'est général Potter. Et oui. Maintenant, ranime-le. »

Il entendit Ron se diriger vers Malfoy, puis dire « Enervatus. » Ce fut suivi par un gémissement douloureux, et puis de la belligérance comme le Serpentard reprenait conscience.

« Casse-toi Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, foutu emmerdeur ? Sur quoi je suis tombé, des orties ? Je reviens à peine de la mort. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? T'attaquer à des petites vieilles ? Tu te sers de bébé en guise de souaffle dernièrement ? »

« La ferme Malfoy. Arrête de pleurnicher ou je te stupéfixe de nouveau, après t'avoir lancé une paire d'autres maléfices. Tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu revoir vivante. Je l'ai dit avant et je le dirai encore : tout ça est de ta faute. »

« Ravi de te revoir aussi, branleur. »

« Pauvre crétin. »

« Sale abruti. »

« Espèce de tâche. »

« Arrêtez ! » cria Hermione, essayant de mettre un terme à cet échange d'insultes. « Arrêtez tous les deux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Ron, Harry a raison. Si ce n'était pas Malfoy… »

« Bien, si tu le sens comme cela, Granger, tu peux simplement venir ici et donner au héros conquérant un baiser 'heureux de te revoir en vie' bien mérité. » répondit-il, sa voix emplie de suffisance. « Après tout, j'ai essayé de te protéger aussi. Même Potter m'a remercié pour cela. »

Harry entendit Hermione faire un bruit de vomissement. « Dans tes foutus rêves, Malfoy. » lui dit-elle froidement « Tu aimes abuser de ma patience, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais juste… »

« Tu sais, en sept ans d'école, je pense que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire 'foutu'. Garde tes excuses Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je savais ce que tu faisais. Je m'en amusais simplement. Pffff ! C'est trop facile parfois avec toi, tu sais ? Mais bon, et Potter et Weasley savent à quel point tu es facile… »

Harry entendit un bruit de lutte et se tourna vers Ginny, étonné, qui remplaça ses yeux . « Hermione essaye de retenir Ron. » fit-elle d'une voix ennuyée. « Ron essaye d'atteindre Malfoy pour le frapper. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact. Tu peux me guider vers lui ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. « Malfoy, je veux dire. »

Il n'entendit pas de réponse, alors il dit « Ginny ? Tu m'as entendu ? »

« Oh, je suis désolée, Harry ! Oui. J'ai acquiescé, sans me souvenir que tu ne pouvais pas me voir. Tellement bête… »

« C'est bon. Tu t'y habitueras. Ne fais simplement pas des choses idiotes comme essayer de ne pas dire les mots voir et regarder, et les choses comme cela. Pas la peine de marcher sur des œufs avec moi. Je suis aveugle. Ne pas en parler ne va rien changer au fait. Maintenant, amène-moi à Malfoy. »

Elle le guida sur quelque pas, sur un terrain irrégulier, et quand la main qu'il avait tendue toucha un corps, il la retira abruptement.

« Désolé, Malfoy. »

« C'est bon, Potter. » marmonna-t-il, comme s'il souhaitait pouvoir se plaindre de la personne qui l'avait ramené du royaume des morts, mais qu'il ne pensait pas que ce serait de bonne forme.

« Non, Malfoy, je m'excuse à l'avance pour cela. » dit-il, retirant sa main et la lui balançant soudain en travers de la figure. Il pensa pendant un instant fou que Malfoy allait esquiver ou faire quelque chose pour éviter son poing, mais il devait avoir été trop surpris ou incrédule. La douleur satisfaisante du contact de ses jointures avec la mâchoire de Malfoy lui indiqua qu'il avait correctement calculé. Il entendit le cri de douleur de Malfoy comme il tombait à la renverse, puis le bruit de sa chute contre le sol, et un autre cri comme il atterrit encore dans les orties.

« Bon sang ! » beugla-t-il du sol. Harry secoua sa main endolorie, la douleur irradiant dans tous son bras, et jusqu'à son épaule, qui avait pris le contre-coup du crochet. Il mit ses jointures ensanglantées dans sa bouche. Il décida que cela avait été très réjouissant. Un sentiment d'accomplissement très complet. Il goûta à son propre sang et essaya de ralentir sa respiration à nouveau. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure à cause de l'adrénaline libérée en frappant Malfoy.

« Ron voulait que tu payes pour ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, tu as payé. J'aurais juste aimé voir ta tête… »

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme cela, Potter… » lui grogna Malfoy. Harry l'entendit peiner pour se lever. Il ne bougea pas, essayant de pousser Ginny derrière lui, mais elle s'avança et prit position entre eux deux.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! »

Malfoy commença à dire. « Pousse-toi de là, Ginny, que je puisse…. »

« Regarde-toi un petit peu ? » hurla-t-elle pratiquement sur Malfoy. « Tu essayes de frapper quelqu'un qui non seulement est aveugle, mais qui est aveugle parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Et oui, je suis consciente de l'ironie de la situation où je te crie dessus alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais cela ne signifie quand même pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Ginny ? Hein ? Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas te jeter à mon cou pour me montrer ta gratitude ? Je n'y pensais pas. Tu ne l'as jamais fait quand tu étais ma petite amie, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Et sauver ta vie ! Après tout, c'est toi et Potter qui partez vers le couchant. Seulement pense à cela. Si j'étais encore mort, comme ce serait pénible pour vous deux ? Hmm ? Toi sachant que je serais mort à ta place, et lui incapable de te débarrasser de mon souvenir. J'aurais toujours été entre vous. Mais parce que Potty a trouvé un moyen de me ramener à la vie, c'est le foutu héros, et je suis le traître. C'est foutuement brillant. Bien, je dois dire, Potter, chapeau bas. Tu as trouvé un moyen de continuer à être dans son lit sans qu'elle ait à souhaiter que ce soit moi… »

Harry sentit une rage nouvelle bouillir en lui, et il plongea en avant, retenu par Ginny, qui grognait à cause de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour le retenir. « Laisse-moi passer, Ginny. Je lui ai déjà mis mon poing sur la figure. Il a montré qu'il n'a même pas le cerveau pour esquiver, il ne peut pas éviter un coup d'un aveugle ! Quelle sorte d'idiot se laisse frapper par un aveugle, Malfoy ? »

« J'espère que tu es content, Harry. » La voix amère de Ron lui parvint soudain de derrière. « Je parie que maintenant, tu n'es pas si content d'avoir sauvé sa vie sans valeur. Si ce n'était pas pour lui… » commença à dire Ron.

Harry se tourna dans la direction de la voix de Ron. « Oui, bien, quelle sorte de personne j'aurais été si je n'avais pu faire cela que pour quelqu'un que je ne déteste pas ? »

« Je sais, Harry. Je sais. » reconnut Ron.

Harry passa son bras par côté de Ginny et tendit sa main à Malfoy. « C'est fini Malfoy. Personne ne doit rien à qui que ce soit. Tous les comptes sont à zéro. »

Il attendit. Après quelque hésitation, il sentit Malfoy lui serrer la main. Elle était encore un petit peu froide, comme si sa circulation n'avait pas encore atteint sa vitesse de croisière. « D'accord. » dit-il laconiquement, puis il quitta la main de Harry aussi vite qu'il put.

Les cinq traversèrent les champs, Ginny guidant Harry vers l'hôpital de campagne, ou les blessés étaient soignés, quelque soit le camp qu'ils avaient choisi.

« Mais, » expliqua Hermione, « les mangemorts sont à part de sévèrement gardés. Et toutes les baguettes sont sous clef… Peu importe de quel côté on se soit battu. Personne ne veut qu'un mangemort puisse subtiliser à quelqu'un sa baguette pendant qu'on passe autour des lots. Alors tout le monde doit laisser sa baguette avant d'entrer. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et passa ses doigts sur le bois lisse avant de la tendre au sorcier qui les gardait. Le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé était Enuma Elish. Et il avait fonctionné. Malfoy était en vie. En vie et aussi grossier que d'habitude. Harry dût sourire en lui. Peut-être qu'il allait finalement tourner la page pour de bon, quand les gens commenceraient à considérer qu'il avait contribué à la défaite finale de Voldemort. Il pensa à son meilleur ami de son autre vie, le garçon qui avait aimé sa sœur et s'était sacrifié afin de ne pas avoir à se souvenir qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait perdue. Harry réalisa qu'il aurait dû savoir à quel point Draco Malfoy aimait passionnément. Il avait voulu par amour dans cet autre vie, et dans celle-ci aussi. Et les deux fois, ce qu'il avait fait avait eu des effets cataclysmiques…

Le professeur Dumbledore était rentré au château, alors il n'était pas là pour saluer Harry, mais Madame Pomfresh était là et elle insista pour s'occuper de Harry et Draco en personne. Elle se pencha sur la peau fendue des jointures de Harry, comme il avait frappé Malfoy, et elle dit qu'il y avait une bleu qui commençait à couvrir la mâchoire de Draco. Soit elle décida de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la mort et la résurrection de Draco, soit elle ne savait pas. Personne n'eut envie de rapporter l'information. On montra le chemin de la sortie à Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ginny embrassa doucement Harry sur les lèvres avant de partir, lui prenant gentiment Sandy (Elle lui assura que c'était juste temporaire), et Hermione lui fit un baiser amical sur la joue. Quand Madame Pomfresh eut fini avec eux, Harry se tourna en hésitant vers l'autre garçon, parlant doucement.

« Malfoy ? » Grognement peu engageant. « Quelqu'un est là ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait nous entendre parler, si nous faisons doucement ? »

« Qui a dit que je voulais te parler, Potter ? »

« Bien, je me demandais simplement… Qu'as-tu vu quand tu es mort ? Où étais-tu ? »

« Tu as vu où j'étais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Tu me regardais dans les yeux. L'air assez content de ce que tu voyais, je dois dire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je voyais ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

« Parce que je pense que nous voyions des choses très différentes. Quand je me suis réveillé après avoir sauté dans l'abysse avec toi, on aurait dit que j'étais à Poudlard. »

« Poudlard ? »

« Oui. J'ai dû franchir sept portes, jusqu'à entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Sauf que ce n'était pas cela. Cela ressemblait à un temple antique. Et ton corps sans vie était suspendu à un crochet, comme un morceau de viande. »

« Sur un quoi ? »

« Un crochet. »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu disais. Ce que je veux dire c'est… Bien, ce n'était pas là où j'étais. »

« Je t'ai dis. Alors où étais-tu ? »

Harry put entendre Draco déglutir. « Pas dans un bon endroit. Pas un endroit confortable. J'ai subi le Cruciatus avant, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel… Bien, c'est pour cela que tu avais l'air si satisfait, je pensais. »

« Tu étais torturé ? Je ne pouvais pas voir cela. »

« Oui, bien, Ca m'a bien surpris, franchement. Façon de parler. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en l'enfer jusqu'à ce que je meure et que j'y aille… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? »

« Que tu ne croyait pas en l'enfer, ou à quelque sorte de punition. Si tu n'y avais pas cru, tu n'aurais pas été là où tu as été. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Quand j'étais dans cette salle commune de Serpentard qui n'était pas cela. Et Dumbledore m'avait dit la même chose une fois. Après la mort, les gens voient ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir. Tu t'attendais de toute évidence à te voir dans un endroit où tu recevrais ta punition pour les choses horribles que tu as faites, et c'est là où tu étais. Après notre mort, nous ne pouvons plus nous tromper. Tu t'es peut-être convaincu que ce que tu avais fait n'était pas terrible quand tu étais vivant, mais après ta mort, cette sorte d'auto-illusion est impossible. Et si tu t'attendais à ce que des gens qui ont fait ce que tu as fait soient puni pour cela après leur mort… Bien, alors, ce n'est pas étonnant que ce soit ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Malfoy était silencieux. Harry entendait les gémissements et les râles distants, de l'autre côté de la tente, et les sorciers et sorcières s'affairant pour soigner les blessés. Il avait tout dit d'un coup, malgré le fait d'avoir été assez peu bavard avant. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien voir, le silence lui donnait l'impression que le monde s'éloignait de lui. Il n'avait rien à quoi s'ancrer s'il n'y avait pas de son.

« Malfoy ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Silence encore. Harry se blinda pour être patient et attendit une réponse. Finalement, Malfoy dit doucement. « Si. J'ai quelque chose à dire. Merci de m'avoir ramené, Potter. Et c'est la dernière fois que je vais le dire. »

Harry le laissa maintenant attendre à son tour un petit peu aussi. « Je t'en prie. » dit-il simplement, après une minute.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence, et puis Harry parla à nouveau « Harry. »

« Quoi ? » Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise d'avoir été appelé par son prénom.

« En quoi crois-tu ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il pensa aux fois où il avait changé ce qui ne devait pas être changé. Un de ces changements avait tenu : le sauvetage de Sirius et Buck. Un autre non… Le sauvetage de sa mère et de sa sœur. Maintenant, il avait changé quelque chose d'autre, et il avait payé un fort prix pour cela. Et malgré tout, il savait qu'il le referait. Il suspectait aussi fortement qu'il était possible que la prochaine fois que Draco Malfoy mourait, il ne serait pas là où il se trouvait avant.

Maintenant que Ron n'était pas là pour le chercher, même s'il ne prenait pas exactement Harry dans ses bras, et lui déclarait qu'il était son meilleur ami au monde, et qu'il ne disait pas son ambition de travailler pour la paix dans le monde, et la lutte contre la faim et pour les sans-abris du monde entier, il semblait qu'il y avait peut-être un lent changement en train de prendre place dans Draco Malfoy. Harry pouvait entendre quelque chose dans sa voix. Il n'était pas exactement la même personne qui avait péri en se lançant entre Ginny et Voldemort. Draco Malfoy était re-né de plus d'une manière.

« En quoi je crois, Malfoy ? » Il fit encore une pause. Puis la réponse lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Il sourit, n'étant pas sûr que l'autre garçon le regarde. Cela importait peu.

« Je crois aux secondes chances. »

xxxxx

Quand ils furent tous rentrés à Poudlard, Harry réussit à convaincre Madame Pomfresh qu'il était en parfaite santé et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester à l'aile de l'hôpital cette nuit. Ginny lui avait rendu Sandy, et il l'avait à contrecœur confiée à Rogue, qui l'avait prise dans les donjons pour voir s'il avait une potion appropriée pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Harry tomba sur son lit, dans la tour, se sentant étrangement vide, et sans la moindre envie de dormir, mais aussi avec l'impression qu'il n'existait nul autre endroit meilleur. Il était content, avant de rentrer, de ne pas pouvoir voir le lit vide de Seamus, ni celui de Dean. Ron était allé dans le dortoir des filles de septième année passer la nuit avec Hermione. Ils avaient tous deux de profonds remords pour Parvati, et aucun ne voulait être seul. Harry n'imaginait pas qu'ils feraient autre chose que de se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et d'éclater en sanglots sporadiques.

Neville et lui étaient les deux seuls dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, et Harry pouvait entendre que Neville était aussi allongé sur son lit, pleurant Parvati… Et probablement les autres aussi. Harry avait les yeux secs cependant. Il se sentait complètement engourdi.

Peu après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir. « Ron ? » chuchota-t-il, pensant peut-être que son meilleur ami avait finalement décidé de passer la nuit dans son lit après tout. Il s'avéra qu'il avait partiellement raison.

« Je suis là aussi, Harry. » chuchota Hermione. « C'est… C'était trop silencieux dans mon dortoir. Nous… Nous ne voulions pas être seuls. »

Il se redressa sur son lit et tapa le matelas. « Vous voulez parler ? » croassa-t-il, n'étant pas sûr de se sentir d'attaque pour parler, même si cela ne le dérangeait pas d'écouter. Quand il écoutait Ron et Hermione, il pouvait facilement imaginer leurs visages, la façon dont leurs expressions changeaient, la lumière dans leurs yeux. C'était presque aussi bien que de pouvoir les voir. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce dont il avait besoin.

Il sentit le matelas penché comme ils acceptèrent son invitation, puis il sentit Hermione passer ses bras autour de lui, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez. Il sentit les bras de Ron passer autour d'eux, et le corps d'Hermione se mit à trembler avec ses sanglots. Ils se tenaient les uns les autres dans la chaleur et la vie. Harry sentit deux autres petits poids sur le matelas, puis il entendit le petit ronronnement.

« Pattenrond ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« Oui. Et Argent aussi. »

Elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, et il la tint avec un bras, et caressa Pattenrond de l'autre main, le rythme du ronronnement du chat synchrone avec les petits cercles qu'il traçait sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir le poids chaud de Ron contre sa jambe, son bras bougeant comme il caressait son propre chat.

« Neville ? » chuchota soudain Hermione, sa voix emplie de larmes.

« OK. » fit Neville, d'une voix étouffée et quelque peu nasale, grimpant sur le lit avec eux. Harry supposa qu'il s'était tenu à proximité, une supplication silencieuse sur le visage. Hermione devait avoir vu son besoin et lui avait fait signe de se joindre à eux.

Comme tous les quatre étaient assis, pleurant leurs camarades de Griffondor (ainsi que les élèves des autres maisons), Harry eut une pensée étrange. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Il eut un souvenir très vivace, pendant un instant, d'eux quatre assis dans le bateau se balançant doucement comme ils traversaient le grand lac froid en direction du château de Poudlard peu après leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Il se demanda si les autres pensaient aussi à cela, mais il ne posa pas la question.

A la longue, les pleurs cédèrent place à la parole. Sur Parvati, sur Seamus, sur Tony et Colin, des histoires à répétition sur Hagrid. Les rires commencèrent à être aussi fréquents que les larmes, et Harry sut qu'il n'y avait aucune autre manière de laquelle il aurait voulu passer cette nuit, à se souvenir des bonnes choses, à revoir les visages de ce qui étaient partis, Ron racontant même des histoires de quand ils ne savaient pas que Peter Pettigrew était Croûtard le rat, se rappelant de la fois où il avait mordu Goyle au doigt.

Harry pensa que ce devait être près de l'aube quand les autres s'endormirent finalement. Neville était allongé au bout du lit de Harry, ronflant doucement. Ron et Hermione étaient allés sur le lit de Ron, prenant les chats avec eux. Ils respiraient aussi doucement pendant leur sommeil. Harry s'assit contre son oreiller, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, écoutant les oiseaux en train de se réveiller à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas dormi du tout, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment fatigué. Il entendit un bruit de pas sur le pallier et ne fut pas surpris quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir lentement. Une voix familière chuchota son nom.

« Harry ? »

« Ginny ? »

Il entendit son pas léger sur le sol de pierre et puis sentit le matelas pencher. Un moment plus tard, elle était dans ses bras et il la tenait serrée, sa joue contre ses cheveux. « Je suis désolée de ne pas être montée la nuit dernière Harry. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Mais Ruth… Elle était dévastée. J'ai eu l'impression que… »

« Chut. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Elle avait besoin de toi. »

Il sentit sa tête se redresser. « Nous sommes restés à parler le plus long de la nuit. Elle s'est finalement endormie. La pauvre ! Elle et Tony allaient partir à Venise cet été, pour rendre visite à leur famille, mais maintenant… »

« Quelle famille ? »

« Les deux. Il s'est avéré que la famille de Tony était de Venise, et la sienne aussi. Du côté de son père. Sauf sa famille à elle vit dans le ghetto vecchio, le vieux ghetto, et celle de Tony dans un palais sur le Grand Canal… »

« On dirait que vous avez beaucoup parlé. »

« Oui. Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Il réalisa que cela devait avoir l'air bizarre ici, Ron et Hermione ensemble au lit dans la même pièce que Harry et Neville, et Neville en travers du fond du lit de Harry.

« Nous avons passé le plus gros de la nuit à parler aussi, tous les quatre. Tu savais que nous étions tous dans le même bateau pour traverser le lac quand nous étions en première année ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas cela. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Et nous avons découvert Touffu ensemble aussi. »

« Touffu ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je suis assez certain de t'avoir parlé de Touffu. Ce chien à trois têtes de Hagrid. »

« Oh, exact ! » dit-elle. « Je pensais juste à la salle de Touffu, comme l'endroit où, hum, toi et Hermione… »

« Ah, oui. Non, tu pensais que tu savais tout cela ? Tu vois, Malfoy m'avait défié pour un duel… »

Comme il lui racontait l'histoire, il lui semblait qu'il lui racontait un conte de fée, quelque chose d'une autre vie, un temps depuis longtemps perdu. Était-ce vraiment il y a sept ans ? pensa-t-il. Il se souvint avoir rencontré Hermione dans la salle commune et Neville en boule sur le sol du couloir, presque endormi… Il se souvint de la panique quand ils avaient presque été pris par Rusard, à quel point il s'était senti stupide quand Hermione lui avait dit que Malfoy l'avait piégé, puis de la terreur effroyable d'être découvert par Peeves, suivi par l'énorme soulagement qu'il avait eu quand Hermione avait pris sa baguette et prononcé l'incantation d'Alohomora, afin que tous les quatre puissent se cacher… Seulement pour faire connaissance avec Touffu.

Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ron nous a écrit régulièrement cette année-là, mais cela ne ressemble à la sorte de choses qu'il voulait que maman sache. » dit-elle, se blottissant dans ses bras et riant doucement. Harry sourit.

« Je suppose. Et il n'aurait pas pu te le dire à Noël en personne parce qu'il est resté ici cette année là. »

Elle acquiesça encore contre son menton, chuchotant. « Oui, je me suis sentie si seule ce Noël. Je veux dire, c'était merveilleux d'aller rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie, avec papa et maman, mais Ron et les autres m'ont manqué. Nous étions avec tous ces étrangers pour les vacances, et dans un pays différent. C'était très étrange. »

« J'avais oublié cela. » dit Harry. « C'est vrai, je me souviens de Ron disant que ses parents étaient partis rendre visite à Charlie. J'ai oublié que cela signifiait que tu y étais allée aussi, d'autant qu'il ne t'avait pas mentionnée. »

Elle frissonna. « J'avais une peur bleue des dragons. Mon Dieu ! J'ai eu des flash-backs quand nous étions à Stonehenge. Charlie n'a rien arrangé, il était tellement téméraire avec eux. 'Courageux', disait-il. Je pensais que j'allais vomir à chaque fois que je le voyais s'approcher du danger. J'ai eu des cauchemars où je voyais Charlie se faire tuer par l'un d'entre eux après lui avoir rendu visite et avoir de mes propres yeux à quel point ils étaient redoutables. Et c'est tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser quand tu essayais de prendre cet œuf au Magyar à pointe… » Elle fit une pause. « Plus tard, j'ai eu des cauchemars sur Draco se transformant en un de ces dragons, et te poursuivant sur ton balai. Cela commençait avec lui me parlant d'une manière parfaitement civilisée, et puis soudain… »

« J'ai eu une hallucination comme cela ! » déclara Harry. « Quand j'ai été brûlé, au mariage de Roger et Alicia… »

« Bien, tu avais une excuse, n'est-ce pas ? L'esprit fait des choses bizarres quand il subit trop de douleur, pour s'échapper… »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, je suppose que c'était une autre manière de la supporter, comme lorsque je bloque le Cruciatus. »

D'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment que toutes les barrières étaient tombées quand ils parlaient, comme s'ils étaient plus exposés l'un à l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et pourtant… Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait dit à personne. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de lui dire. Quel bien cela ferait-il ? Il devait arrêter de piétiner et passer à autre chose. Draco Malfoy était en vie, et lui, Harry Potter, était aveugle. C'était tout.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment. Finalement, Harry les autres commencer à s'étirer. Pour une fois, Ron ne s'énerva pas en voyant Ginny dans le lit de Harry. Il la salua normalement. « Oh, salut Ginny. »

« Salut Ron, bonjour Hermione, bonjour Neville. »

Après que les filles soient parties, les garçons s'habillèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Harry fut prêt le premier. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il n'avait pas besoin de sa vue, c'était pour s'habiller, car il s'était habillé dans le noir sous les escaliers pendant dix ans avant Poudlard. Il quitta le dortoir avant Ron et Neville, ayant l'impression qu'il se déplaçait dans le brouillard comme il passait ses mains sur les murs de pierre de l'escalier en colimaçon. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, Ginny lui prit immédiatement le bras, et il se sentit un peu mieux. Les autres Griffondors manquaient un peu d'entrain en saluant leur préfet en chef, et ils lui serrèrent la main (les garçons), ou lui donnèrent une accolade timide (les filles). Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas assez de monde pour qu'il y ait toute la maison Griffondor, et il fut à nouveau content de ne pas pouvoir les voir. Il voyait les visages des disparus dans sa tête. C'était déjà assez pénible.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, tenant la main de Ginny, il entendit la rumeur parcourir la foule. Il déglutit, et essaya de mettre cela de côté, même s'il pouvait entendre bien plus que les simples murmures qu'il était sensé percevoir.

« Il a enlevé le pouvoir de Vous-savez-Qui, oui ? Il l'a transformé en moldu, et puis… »

« Draco Malfoy est vraiment un héros ! »

« Non, c'était encore un sorcier. Il lui a lancé le sortilège mortel dessus. »

« Imagine cela… Un héros de Serpentard ! »

« Bien, Mariah Kirkner en est bien une. »

« Il a lancé le sortilège mortel sur qui ? »

« J'ai entendu qu'il avait forcé Tu-sais-qui à manger des bonbons empoisonnés… »

« Comment a-t-il pu lui lancer le sortilège mortel dessus s'il est encore en vie ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu qu'elle parlait au peuple du lac pour qu'il l'aide avec les géants. »

« Alors elle est sirène en partie ? »

« C'est 'Sur qui'. Su Draco Malfoy. »

« C'est la Fille qui a survécu ! Vous avez vu sa cicatrice ? »

« Non, j'ai entendu qu'elle était pitiponk du côté de sa mère, ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. Si Tu-sais-qui l'a frappé avec le sortilège mortel, pourquoi est-il en vie ? »

« C'est pour cela que Potter est aveugle. Il a fait un pacte avec le diable pour rendre sa vie à Malfoy… »

« Il a vraiment fait cela ? Un pacte avec le diable ? Pour quoi a-t-il fait cela ? »

« Oui, s'il devait sauver quelqu'un, pourquoi pas mon frère, ou quelqu'un d'autre tué par les géants ? Mon frère n'a jamais essayé de tuer quiconque. »

« Je ne saisi pas non plus. Draco Malfoy ? »

Il l'entendit encore et encore : pourquoi ? Pourquoi sauver Draco Malfoy ? Il eut envie de crier ses raisons à pleins poumons, et pourtant il resta silencieux, mangeant ses tartines, prétendant qu'il n'entendait rien alors que cela remplissait sa tête.

Cela promettait d'être une étrange semaine. Tous les cours étaient annulés, comme le restant des examens de fin d'année. Avec Hagrid et Trelawney morts, et Vector, Flitwick et MacGonagall à l'hôpital, il n'y avait même plus assez de professeurs pour assurer tous les cours. Tous les élèves de septième année qui avaient été interrompus en passant les ASPICs, écrits ou pratiques, étaient admis.

Une cérémonie devait avoir lieu une semaine après la bataille. Le professeur Dumbledore avait commencé à la planifier en personne, et il avait demandé à Hermione et Rogue de l'aide pour la musique. Cela avait surpris Harry au début, mais ensuite, il se souvint de la voix retentissante de son beau-père quand il chantait des chansons de marin sur le Patricia, ou les chants de Noël à Bout-du-Lard, s'harmonisant avec la voix fluette de sa femme quand ils décoraient la maison pour les vacances.

Hermione allait voir Dumbledore à ce sujet après le petit déjeuner. Ron devait rencontrer Remus dans la salle commune de Griffondor pour parler de son travail à venir au ministère. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la table, Harry se tourna vers sa droite, où il savait que Hermione était assise.

« Tu devrais faire chanter Ruth. » lui chuchota-t-il.

« J'ai un pas d'avance sur toi, Harry. C'est déjà fait. Elle va interpréter le Kaddish de Ravel. » lui répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Cela ne surprit pas Harry. « Je peux faire quelque chose si tu veux… » Il dit à Hermione son idée, et elle le prit dans ses bras et acquiesça contre son menton, ce qu'il prit pour une approbation.

Elle lui dit qu'elle avait aussi demandé à Will Flitwick, ce qui ravit Harry. Il se souvint de la voix fluette de Will qui s'était élevée avant qu'ils ne volent en direction de la forêt pour sauver Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy. Avant que Ron ne devienne un loup-garou…

Était-ce pourquoi Ron avait souhaité que Harry ait laissé Draco pour mort ? Se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que Ron en voulait à Draco Malfoy pour sa lycanthropie ? Peut-être qu'il considérait que l'on avait déjà fait assez de sacrifices au bénéfice de Draco Malfoy. Harry avait l'impression que Ron ne comprendrait jamais vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Ni quiconque d'autre, très probablement.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Ginny allèrent dans l'aile des professeurs rendre visite à Sirius. Harry avait été soulagé de découvrir que Sirius avait été blessé pendant la bataille de Godric's Hollow, mais qu'il allait récupérer de quelques cicatrices et hématomes. Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à retourner à ses appartements, comme l'infirmerie débordait de gens qui devaient encore être transférés à Ste Mangouste. Après avoir salué Mrs Figg, qui gardait le petit Arne dans le salon, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ginny informa Harry d'un murmure que Alicia tenait la main de Sirius qui était allongé sur le lit, et qu'elle lui pressait une étoffe humide sur le front.

« Heu, » commença Ginny en s'approchant d'eux, « y a-t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez nous dire tous les deux ? »

Harry l'avait suspecté depuis un moment, malgré les protestations du contraire de Sirius, mais maintenant ils admettaient tous les deux avoir été ensemble depuis quelques mois. (Harry pensa que son accusation que Sirius était attiré par elle était la principale raison pour laquelle il ne leur avait pas dit.) Dans ce qui avait suivi la débâcle de Rodney Jeffries, il avait été nécessaire de couvrir la part d'Alicia dans l'opération, aussi bien intentionnée qu'elle ait pu être. C'était vrai qu'elle avait travaillé pour faire élire son père au Parlement, à la demande d'un mangemort, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que c'était pour le remplacer avec Narcissa Malfoy déguisée en moldue, ni qu'il y aurait des morts à cause de cette affaire. Harry avait appris qu'il y avait eu quelques autres choses se passant dont il n'avait pas eu connaissance, comme l'évasion du père d'Alicia grâce à Sirius (Ses parents étaient restés dans l'aile des professeurs avec elle, bien hors de vue des élèves ou des autres professeurs). Cela, pensa Harry, expliquait ses longues absences et ses évitements. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui connaissait la détresse que peut avoir un homme innocent en prison, c'était Sirius Black. Il ne voulait pas que le père d'Alicia souffre, même sans détraqueurs, un moment de plus que nécessaire.

« Nous allons émigrer. » leur dit finalement Alicia, sa voix tremblant. Harry pouvait entendre à quel point elle avait peur. Émigrer ! Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée, mais au moment où elle le dit, il pensa, oui, tout recommencer. Cela semble bien…

« Où ? Et quand ? » demanda-t-il, se laissant conduire à une chaise par Ginny.

« A la fin du mois. En Amérique. » dit Sirius avec un croassement dans sa voix. « Nous prenons Arne. Il y a un petit village de pêcheurs peuplé entièrement de sorciers sur une île au large de la côte du Maine. C'est dans le Nord-Est. C'est presque le Canada tellement c'est au nord. A un moment, je crois que le ministère de la magie canadien s'est battu contre l'américain pour savoir qui allait clamer cette île, mais comme c'est un bout de rocher presque nu avec quelques familles et une poignée de phoques, je pense qu'ils ont décidé que les américains pouvaient l'avoir, et bon débarras. Appeler ce qui est là-bas un village est en fait un peu exagérer. »

« Heu ! » dit Harry, « Et que vont-ils penser de l'infâme Sirius Black venant vivre au milieu d'eux ? Ta renommée a dû atteindre l'Amérique du Nord maintenant. »

Sirius rit. « J'imagine que tu as raison, mais personne ne saura que c'est moi, si tout se passe comme prévu. Nous allons tous recevoir une nouvelle identité. Dumbledore y veille. Nous allons vraiment prendre un nouveau départ. »

« Vous tous ? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien, moi aussi parce que le bureau américain de la magie pourrait choisir de m'extrader si le ministère britannique réalisait ce que j'ai fait » dit doucement Alicia, l'air plus qu'un peu honteuse de ses actions. « Mon père parce que si les autorités moldues on vent qu'un condamné évadé est dans leur pays, ils l'extraderont probablement ici, et ma mère comme elle est mariée à mon père… »

« Hmm ». acquiesça Ginny. « Je vois le problème. C'est tellement loi d'ici pourtant ! Vous allez couper les ponts avec tous ceux que vous connaissiez ? »

« Pas entièrement. » admit Sirius. « Mais vous devrez nous envoyer des chouette transatlantiques pour le courrier, et sous nos nouveaux noms. Cela prendra un moment pour s'habituer. »

« Et nous ne voulons pas que les autorités magiques ou moldues fassent des histoires en vérifiant nos identités pour un certificat de mariage, alors nous allons d'abord nous marier ici, et puis présenter cela comme un fait accompli quand nous serons en Amérique. » ajouta doucement Alicia.

Harry resta bouche bée. « Vous vous mariez ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit cela… Félicitations ! » s'écria-t-il, essayant de trouver Sirius pour lui serrer la main et lui donner une accolade. Ginny l'aida à se guider, et il tapa Sirius dans le dos juste un peu trop fort, le faisant tressaillir. « Oups. Désolé ! C'est juste… Bien, bn sang ! Je pensais que vous vous plaisiez tous les deux, mais de là à dire que vous alliez vous marier… »

« Tu pensais juste que nous allions nous mettre en ménage ? » demanda Alicia, malicieuse. Harry sentit son visage rougir, et il fut content de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

« Bien, pour être honnête, oui. Je pensais… Bien, je pensais… »

« … Que nous baisions déjà jour et nuit ? » suggéra Sirius, la voix emplie de rires. Harry sentit son visage rougir encore plus.

« Bien, je n'allais pas le dire, mais… »

Sirius et Alicia rire. « Ce n'était pas vraiment comme cela. » l'informa Sirius. « Je ne suis plus un jeune gars après tout. »

« Tu es assez jeune pour moi. » Lui dit Alicia d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

« Oh ! Vous êtes si adorables ensemble… » leur dit Ginny.

« Ginny ! » fit Sirius en riant. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été qualifié d'adorable. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore en personne va présider à la cérémonie avant que nous partions. » leur dit Alicia. « Ce sera une double cérémonie en fait. Il semble que ce soit la saison des mariages… »

« Double ? » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils, essayant de penser à qui d'autre pourrait se marier. Puis il en resta bouche bée. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. Est-ce que Ron a fait sa demande à Hermione ? Comment a-t-il pu ne rien me dire dès qu'il l'a fait ? »

« Non, idiot. » dit Ginny, le réprimandant un peu. « Je pense que je sais qui c'est . Réfléchis. Qui d'autre connais-tu de déjà fiancé ? »

Harry fouilla dans sa tête, puis écartilla ses yeux inutiles en direction de Sirius. « Non ! Tu plaisantes ! Il a accepté de partager son mariage avec toi ? Entre tous ? »

Sirius rit encore. « Je n'aurais pas pu l'inventer si j'avais essayé. Oui, Harry. Dumbledore va célébrer les mariages pour Alicia et moi, ainsi que pour Maggie et Severus. C'est le double mariage. Il rentrerait dans l'histoire si ce n'était le fait qu'il devra être très discret. »

Harry était encore sous le choc. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après que tu aies essayé de le tuer… »

« … Et qu'il ait essayé de me faire embrasser par un détraqueur. Oui, les horloges sonneront sans doute midi à quatorze heures et il neigera à Tahiti. » Il rit un peu encore. « Mais il y a autre chose, Harry… Cela tombe bien parce que nous voulons tous deux avoir le même témoin. Tu le feras pour nous deux, j'espère ? »

Harry avait maintenant un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, et il s'avança pour prendre à nouveau son parrain dans ses bras. « Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! Pourquoi demandes-tu seulement ? » Dans le fond de son esprit, cependant, Harry se demanda si Severus Rogue serait ennuyé de ne pas lui avoir demandé en personne. Sirius l'avait devancé.

« Bien, à un certain point… Oui. Je dois demander. Alors c'est un oui ? » Il pouvait entendre que Sirius essayait de réprimer son rire maintenant, sans succès.

« Que penses-tu ? Bien sûr que c'est oui » déclara-t-il, prenant Ginny sur ses genoux. Il rit et passa les bras de Ginny autour de son cou.

« Il va y avoir une demoiselle d'honneur aussi. » dit Alicia. « Je prends Angelina, et Maggie aussi. C'est sa belle sœur, après tout. En quelque sorte. Angelina et George vont finalement se marier cet été. Celui-ci sera un mariage en grand… Ta mère insiste… » dit-elle à Ginny. « … Et il ne sera pas dissimulé, mais nous n'y serons pas, malheureusement. » ajouta-t-elle tristement.

« Tellement de mariage ! » dit Ginny, une étrange note dans sa voix. Harry se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise et voulut beaucoup changer de sujet.

Malgré le fait d'avoir eu plus tôt le sentiment que rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de demander sa main à Ginny pour être avec elle pour le restant de ses jours, il hésitait maintenant. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de se lier à lui, maintenant qu'il était aveugle ? Et pourtant… C'était juste qu'il soit ainsi.

Ils quittèrent l'aile des professeurs juste à temps pour le déjeuner, et elle s'attaqua à un autre sujet qu'il avait redouté : comment guérir ses yeux.

« Peut-être que Nita… »

« Non Ginny. » dit-il fermement comme ils descendaient les escaliers de marbre.

« Bien, au moins des yeux magiques… »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il déglutit, s'arrêtant, se cramponnant fermement à la rampe des escaliers. « Ce ne serait pas bien. »

« Mais Harry… »

« Je ne discuterai pas cela. » dit-il brusquement, inquiet que cela vienne très probablement entre eux plus que s'il n'avait aucun moyen de recouvrer sa vue. Il lui céda finalement le passage d'un examen par un des docteurs de Ste Mangouste spécialiste en ophtalmologie. Mais il ne fit aucune promesse d'accepter des yeux magique ou aucun autre moyen de contourner son sacrifice.

Le lendemain matin, le docteur Chaudhri vint le voir, accompagné de Nita. Le professeur MacGonagall, en état de quitter l'aile de l'hôpital, leur avait laissé son bureau à dessein, lui donnant une tape ferme sur l'épaule avant de partir. Il pensa l'entendre renifler un peu.

Nita, d'un autre côté, était aussi pragmatique que d'habitude.

« Assieds-toi et ne bouge pas, Harry. » lui ordonna-t-elle, un ton irrité dans la voix. Elle lui rappelait plus qu'un peu sa mère, et il ravala une réplique à la limite de la politesse.

« Je suis assis aussi immobile que possible, spécialement si l'on considère ce qu'elle me fait. » dit-il, les dents serrées, serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil, pendant que le docteur Chaudhri fermait son œil droit avec son pouce sur la paupière, et puis pressait sa baguette sur la peau sensible, marmonnant une incantation qui dut répétée sur l'œil gauche. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui transpercer les paupières avec sa baguette.

Quand elle eut fini quelques autre choses très peu dignifiantes pour ses oreilles, on lui dit que l'examen était terminé. Il entendit le docteur Chaudhri s'éloigner de quelques pas pour consulter Nita.

« C'est comme je pensais, Nita… »

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne sais pas, Jess. Pourquoi est-ce que… »

« Je peux vous entendre ! » s'écria Harry, se sentant très énervé. « Souvenez-vous… Je suis aveugle. L'audition sensible et tout cela. » Il ne pensait pas, cependant, que quelqu'un qui voyait aurait eu du mal à les entendre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, en étant aveugle, c'est comme s'il était devenu invisible pour elles.

« Harry » commença à le gronder Ginny. Il entendit Nita et le docteur Chaudhri s'approcher de lui.

Soudain, il entendit la voix du docteur Chaudhri dire « Par ici, Harry. »

Il commença à froncer les sourcils, puis il sentit une petite chose avec des plumes lui frapper le front. Il entendit un engrenage mécanique qui lui semblait familier, et il commença à agiter ses mains, se mettant debout pour toucher son visage, son torse, essayant de trouver ce qui s'était cogné contre lui. Il ne réussit pas à l'attraper, pour autant qu'il fouette l'air autour de lui avec ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Tu vois, Jess ? » fit la voix ennuyée de Nita.

Le docteur Chaudhri se remit à parler. « Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue. Tu m'as dit toi-même que ses pouvoirs d'autosuggestion sont considérables. »

« Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je suis aveugle, pas dans le coma. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe et ce qu'était cette chose qui m'est presque passée à travers la tête ? » demanda-t-il. « Était-ce un vif ? »

« Exactement. » dit le docteur Chaudhri, fière d'elle. « Je te l'avais dit, Nita. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Dis quoi ? « voulut-il savoir. »

« Que vous pouvez voir. »

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle furie monter en lui. Ni les Dursley, pas même tante Marge, ni être accusé du meurtre de sa mère, rien ne se comparait à ce qu'il ressentait en entendant le docteur Chaudhri dire cela. « Je peux quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez voir. Vous avez fait un travail admirable de prétendre ne pas voir le vif voler droit sur vous, mais comment avez-vous su que c'était un vif si vous ne pouviez pas le voir ? » Il était sûr qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait l'air raisonnable, mais il voulait frapper cette femme.

« Je peux dire que c'est un vif, imbécile, parce que j'ai senti les plumes quand il s'est cogné à mon front, et que je peux entendre le bruit que font ses ailes. » gronda-t-il, essayant de résister à l'envie dévorante de sortir sa baguette et de commencer à lancer des sorts autour de lui. Cela pourrait atteindre Ginny après tout, ou Nita, qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec le Draco Chaudhri. « Et je pense que le fait que je ne puisse pas voir annule votre parole comme quoi je peux. Je pense que je saurais, si je pouvais voir, merci beaucoup. »

« Pas nécessairement. De nombreuse personnes atteintes de cécité hystérique se sont vraiment convaincues qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elles réussissaient même à contrôler leur corps au point que leur pupilles ne se dilataient pas quand elle étaient soumises à de fortes lumières. J'ai lu des cas où… »

« Une cécité hystérique ! » Harry, Ginny et Nita dirent tous ensemble.

« C'est cela. » dit fermement Nita. « Au revoir, Jess. Je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour… »

« Écoute-moi ! » insista le docteur Chaudhri.

Harry se leva, tremblant. « Vous avez entendu Nita. Partez. Je ne peux pas plus voir qu'un moldu ne eut faire de la magie. »

« Il n'y a physiquement rien qui n'aille pas avec vous ! » s'exclama le docteur Chaudhri, l'air aussi frustrée que se sentait Harry. Il hésita un instant.

« Il n'y a rien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Vos nerfs optiques, vos yeux, tout est en parfait état de marche. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez pas voir. Sauf le fait que vous ne pouvez pas, de toute évidence. »

Il déglutit, se rasseyant. Quand il avait dit à Ginny que 'ce ne serait pas bien', quand elle avait parlé des yeux magiques, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il ne pourrait pas changer d'avis. Jamais.

« Alors… » commença-t-il à dire.

« … Des yeux magiques sont hors de question. Ils interagissent avec les nerfs optiques pour envoyer au cerveau les informations visuelles. Mais vos vrais yeux semblent marcher correctement, et pourtant non. Cela signifie que nous ne pouvons pas garantir que des yeux magiques fonctionneraient non plus. Et je ne recommanderai jamais d'enlever des organes sains pour expérimenter une prothèse, s'il y a de très grandes chances que la prothèse échoue. » leur dit le docteur Chaudhri. « Ce qui, je pense, est le cas ici. »

« Comme je prétends être aveugle. » lui fit-il en grognant.

« Non, comme vous êtes convaincu que vous êtes aveugle. C'est un problème différent. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous faites consciemment… »

« Et Cédric Diggory était en pleine forme. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas être là à ses affaires, sauf le petit souci d'avoir été frappé par le sortilège mortel. Écoutez, est-ce qu'il vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je suis peut-être aveugle parce que la déesse m'a aveuglé ? Que c'est pour cela que mes yeux ont l'air de devoir encore fonctionner ? »

« La… La quoi ? » bafouilla le docteur Chaudhri.

« Une déesse a aveuglé Harry. » confirma Ginny.

« Oh, » fit maintenant le docteur Chaudhri, l'air abattue. « vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était de la magie divine. C'est complètement une autre histoire. Des accidents, on peut réparer avec des yeux magiques. La cécité hystérique suite à un traumatisme, on sait aussi traiter. Mais la magie divine… Il y a simplement des choses dont les humains ne devraient pas se mêler… »

Maintenant, elle parlait tout doucement, et Harry était un peu désolé de lui avoir crié dessus. Harry se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ginny. « S'il-te-plaît, pouvons-nous y aller ? Il n'y a rien à faire. Et même si dans le cas contraire… Je ne voudrais que l'on fasse quelque chose. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle, ayant l'air d'être au bord des larmes.

Quand ils furent dans le couloir, elle s'effondra contre lui, son visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Il lui caressa les cheveux, se sentant hébété. Il n'y a physiquement rien qui n'aille pas avec vous. Non, pas une chose. Je ne peux juste rien voir.

« Chut, Ginny, » dit-il, la sentant trembler comme si elle gelait. « Ca ira pour moi, vraiment. Et.. Et toi ? » Mais comme il disait cela, il commençait à avoir des doutes.

Elle renifla bruyamment, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il se recula un peu. « Tu… Tu ne comprends pas, Harry… »

Elle s'écarta de lui et il entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Malédiction. » dit-il doucement, réalisant qu'il allait devoir retourner à la tour Griffondor tout seul. Elle ne veut plus être avec moi, pensa-t-il, son cœur s'emballant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il s'assit par terre, s'appuyant contre le mur, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire quoique ce soit depuis qu'il était revenu, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser non plus. Il pouvait sentir la barbe sur ses joues. Il avait eu peur de s'enlever le bout de son nez ou de son oreille en utilisant la magie pour se raser (ou s'il avait utilisé un rasoir, à plus forte raison). Peut-être que je vais me laisser pousser la barbe, pensa-t-il. Comme cela, je me ressemblerai moins, et je serai plus dur à trouver dans la foule…

Il entendit la porte du bureau de MacGonagall s'ouvrir, et deux bruits de pas, qui s'arrêtèrent net. « Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » s'enquit la voix de Nita.

« Oui, je vais bien. Mais Ginny est un peu énervée, et maintenant, je ne peux pas retrouver ma route jusqu'à la salle commune. Je veux dire, c'est assez dur de faire face aux couloirs et aux escaliers qui se déplacent quand on peut les voir, si tu voies ce que je veux dire. »

« Bien, le professeur MacGonagall devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et elle pourra t'aider. J'aurais peur de te perdre davantage, comme je ne suis jamais allé à ta salle commune. »

« Tu aurais dû y aller. » dit immédiatement Harry. « Tu n'aurais pas dû aller à Durmstrang. Tu aurais dû aller à Poudlard. »

« Bien… Tu peux m'excuser un instant, Harry ? » Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de dire au docteur Chaudhri. « Je suis désolée pour tout cela, Jess. Écoute, tu es familière avec le château, n'est-ce pas ? Tu retrouveras la sortie ? »

« Ca ira. » répondit le docteur Chaudhri. « Prenez soin de vous, Harry. » lui dit-elle doucement.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Nita semblait attendre aussi. Il entendit le froissement du tisse de sa robe quand elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Oui, Harry. J'aurais dû aller à Poudlard. Mais je n'y suis pas allée. J'ai été kidnappée. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat. Je suis allée vivre en Suède et j'ai été adoptée par Anna et Nils Anderssen. J'ai fait la paix avec tout cela. Peux-tu vraiment dire que tu as fait la paix avec ce qui s'est passé ? » Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais elle continua avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre des paroles sur ses pensées. « Je ne dis pas que tu devrais déjà l'avoir fait. Je dis juste… Oui, il y a quelques choses auxquelles tu vas penser pour le restant de tes jours. Des choses qui auraient pu être faites différemment. » Il déglutit, pensant un moment à Cédric, à quand il avait désarmé sa mère, à quand il avait quitté la pièce alors que Cho se lançait contre la fenêtre de Jeffries… « Mais tu ne peux pas changer ce qui est arrivé, alors cela ne sert à rien de se plaindre de ce que tu n'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi penses-tu que Ginny est si bouleverse, Harry ? »

Il était lassé d'être sermonné. « Je ne veux pas en parler. Je vais me contenter d'attendre le professeur MacGonagall. »

Elle se leva et soupira. « Tu es aussi têtu que Severus. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de le connaître un peu maintenant qu'il va épouser ma sœur. Tout ce que je peux dire est que mes sœurs semblent avoir un talent remarquable pour trouver les hommes les plus entêtés qui soient. »

Harry renifla. « Oh, oui. Sam Bell n'est pas entêté. Et je suis un hippogriffe violet. »

« Ce n'est pas que Sam est entêté. Il est juste… Il a ses habitudes. » dit-elle, sur la défensive. « Écoute Harry. Je dois y aller. S'il-te-plaît, ne soit pas si dur avec elle… »

« Dur avec elle ! Simplement parce que je ne pense pas que c'est juste d'essayer de défaire cela, je suis dur avec elle ? Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de me dire qu'on ne devait pas essayer de défaire certaines choses ? »

« Tu as rendu la vie à quelqu'un qui est mort parfaitement volontairement, Harry. Et en ce qui concerne Ginny, je veux dire… Essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle vit, c'est tout. S'il-te-plaît ? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éloigna de lui, le bruit de ses chaussures résonnant sur les dalles de pierre, au loin, tandis qu'il était assis sur le sol froid et dur et attendaient que le professeur MacGonagall le reconduise jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor.

xxxxx

Cette nuit là, ils ne cherchèrent même pas à faire semblant. Hermione et Ginny montèrent les escaliers avec Ron et Harry. Neville était parti rendre visite à sa famille. Sa grand-mère était folle depuis qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait fait pendant la bataille avec les géants, et elle avait insisté pour qu'il rentre jusqu'à la cérémonie. Dumbledore avait reçu de nombreuses requêtes similaires, qui avaient toutes été satisfaites. Ce n'était pas comme si les élèves manquaient des cours.

Comme ils grimpaient ensemble dans le lit, Harry fut conscient d'un petit bruit sur le matelas. « Hum, Hermione ? Ron ? Un de vos chats est sur mon lit. Pas que ça me dérange. Juste… Si vous le cherchez… »

« Non, Harry. C'est MacKenzie. » lui dit Ginny.

« Oh, exact. Je l'avais oublié. » Il entendit un autre petit corps monter sur le lit

« Et Bainbridge. » ajouta-t-elle. « La chatte de Jules Quinn. Souviens-toi, c'est la mère d'Argent et MacKenzie. Je m'occupe d'elle comme… Comme Jules ne peut plus. » dit-elle sa voix très proche de se briser.

Il déglutit. « Oh, bien sûr. C'est bon. Allons… allons nous coucher. »

Il se sentait plus fatigué mentalement que physiquement, cependant, et longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie, blottie contre lui, son bras passé autour de la taille de Ginny, il continua à écouter les bruits de la nuit, ponctués par sa respiration, ainsi que celles calmes et profondes de Ron et Hermione.

Bien qu'il ne puisse plus voir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir dans sa tête un million d'images : Jedusor lançant son maléfice sur Ginny, Draco sautant entre lui et Ginny, sa sœur se tenant sur les marches du perron de Poudlard, sa mère le regardant en attendant quelque chose de lui… Il ne pouvait pas dormir, donc il ne pouvait pas rêver, mais il semblait condamné à rêver tout en étant encore éveillé…

Une douche. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, décida-t-il finalement. Quelque chose pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Il se dégagea avec soin de Ginny et des deux chats, et se glissa hors de la chambre, ne s'embêtant pas avec sa robe de chambre. Il tâtonna sur le pallier et entra dans les bains communs, entendant les chandelles magiques revenir à la vie quand sa présence déclencha les sorts. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt à cela, n'est-ce pas ? pensa-t-il, ayant l'impression d'un doigt glacé venait de le toucher, le faisant frissonner un instant.

Il accrocha le pantalon de son pyjama sur un crochet après l'avoir trouvé sur le mur, puis il se dirigea vers les douches, ouvrant le robinet au maximum. Il s'avança sous le jet d'eau chaude, sentant la chaleur cascader sur lui, l'envelopper. Puis, sans avertissement, le barrage se rompit. La façade stoïque qu'il avait maintenue toute la journée s'effondra comme les sanglots commencèrent à s'échapper de son ventre, et les larmes à couler sur ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau chaude. Il poussa un cri incohérent et donna des coups de poing sur le carrelage mural, sa rage et son angoisse se déversant de lui. Il donna un coup de pied au mur, ne se souciant pas de la douleur que cela lui causait, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'après avoir frappé le mur de façon répétée, ses poings saignaient, l'eau chaude faisant piquer ses blessures. Il s'effondra dans le coin de la cabine de douche finalement, haletant d'épuisement, pas plus proche de se débarrasser d'un sentiment d'étouffement dans sa poitrine.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Harry ? »

« Harry ? »

Même par-dessus le bruit de l'eau, il pouvait entendre que ces voix appartenaient à Ron et Hermione.

« Partez. » marmonna-t-il, se passant la main sur la figure.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Tu saignes de partout… » commença à dire Hermione.

« Tiens, Harry, rhabilles-toi et va au lit, repose-toi… » dit nerveusement Ron.

« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? »

« Comment savions-nous ? » dit Ron, incrédule. « A la manière dont tu as beuglé ? »

« J'ai même entendu un petit quelque chose. » dit Hermione. « Bien, en partie parce que Ron m'a réveillée et m'a demandé si j'entendais aussi. Ginny dort encore. »

Il pouvait sentir Ron lui tendre une serviette. Harry la prit à contrecœur, l'enveloppant autour de lui, mais comme il faisait cela, les sanglots revinrent.

« Part, Ron. » dit-il brusquement, se détournant de lui. « S'il-te-plaît. »

« Harry… »

« Pars ! Je ne veux pas… »

« D'accord, d'accord. » dit-il, à contrecœur, mais voyant peut-être que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il le voie pleurer comme un bébé devant lui. « Viens, Hermione… »

« Elle peut rester. » dit-il à travers ses larmes, se surprenant lui-même. Il entendit les pas hésitants de Ron sur les dalles.

« Vas-y Ron. Ca ira. Je reste avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry entendit Ron quitter la pièce et il se laissa à nouveau tomber au sol, se sentant plus mal que jamais au cours de toute sa vie, incapable de retenir les sanglots qui s'échappaient de lui. Il sentit Hermione s'installer à côté de lui, mais elle ne parla pas, passant juste son bras par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il pleurait. Quand il eut fini, la pièce était toute silencieuse. Il se redressa un peu, s'écartant un peu d'elle. Elle avait de toute évidence sa baguette avec elle, parce qu'il pouvait la sentir toucher légèrement ses jointures, et il l'entendait prononcer l'incantation pour guérir ses blessures. Il la laissa faire, sans rien dire, et quand elle eut fini, elle tira à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. Il pensa que oui, il pouvait pleurer sur Hermione, de la même manière qu'il avait fait sur Jamie, mais plus aucune larme ne vint maintenant. Il ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que le vide en lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas aussi me dire de faire plus attention aux sentiments de Ginny ? » dit-il à la longue, se sentant d'humeur contrariante.

« Non. » dit-elle simplement. « Je pense que tes sentiments à toi sont aussi importants en ce moment aussi. »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai abandonné ma vue pour Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai pu abandonner… » Il prit une grande goulée d'air « … Le Quidditch, et voler sous ma forme de griffon d'or, et pouvoir pointer ma baguette sur quelque chose et lancer un sort sans me demander s'il n'est pas parti dans la mauvaise direction. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai pu abandonner le simple fait de marcher dans un couloir. Comment j'ai pu abandonner le transplanage. Je veux dire… Comment pourrais-je savoir si j'ai atteint ma destination ? Comment pourrais-je savoir s'il y avait des moldus qui m'ont vu ? Je ne peux même pas utiliser la Cheminette, n'est-ce pas ? Comment saurais-je quand sortir au bon foyer ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler, attendant qu'elle réponde. « Bien, Harry, à quoi pensais-tu quand tu as pris la décision d'abandonner ta vue ? » dit-elle finalement.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, secouant la tête, tenté de rire, sauf qu'il craignait que ce soit un rire hystérique, et qu'il ne puisse pas s'arrêter.

« C'est justement cela, Hermione. Je n'ai pas pensé. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais décidé de sacrifier ma vue. J'ai décidé de sacrifier quelque chose d'autre, et quand je suis revenu… J'étais aveugle. »

« Alors… La déesse t'a pris la vue au lieu de ce que tu avais décidé de donner ? »

« Cela y ressemble. »

Elle pondéra cela en silence. Il appréciait sa compagnie silencieuse. Après un moment, elle se remit finalement à parler. « Qu'avais-tu décidé d'abandonner, Harry ? »

Il hésita un moment avant de dire « Ma magie. »

« Oh Harry ! » fut sa réaction immédiate, et elle le serra contre elle. « Alors remercie lé déesse qu'elle ne t'ai pas pris cela ! Elle doit… Elle a du ressentir que ta volonté de sacrifice était suffisante, et elle a décidé d'être gentille avec toi… Comment diable as-tu pu choisir d'abandonner ta magie ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pu penser à rien d'autre d'assez gros, d'assez important. Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas comme Ginny et Ron. Tu n'as pas toujours su que tu étais une sorcière. Tu te souviens du moment où tu as découvert cela la première fois, comme si l'on t'avait fait un cadeau, et que ce cadeau était le meilleur au monde, celui qui allait changer ta vie à jamais, te rendre spécial, faire de toi ce que tu es. »

Il la sentit acquiescer. « C'est vrai. Je n'oublierai jamais cela. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je veux dire… Quelle sorte de sacrifice… La sorte avec laquelle on doit vivre… Pourrait valoir la vie d'une autre personne ? Et c'était cela, j'ai pensé. » Dans sa tête, il ne vit pas le Draco Malfoy qui avait pris le sortilège mortel pour Ginny, mais le garçon allongé sur le lit dans la tente, le garçon qui avait abandonné sa force vitale pour que Tom Jedusor puisse quitter son journal. « Mais être aveugle… C'est comme pouvoir voler et avoir les ailes arrachées, n'est-ce pas ? Comment suis-je sensé vivre ? Je parie que Owen Aberystwyth ne va pas vouloir d'un attrapeur aveugle pour jouer pour le Pays de Galles. Et Ginny… Comment puis-je lui demander d'être avec moi maintenant ? »

Hermione fit un bruit sceptique. « Ne sois pas idiot, Harry. Et ne fais pas comme Ron. Oh, je suis un loup-garou, alors tu ne devrais pas être avec moi. Des bêtises. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Hermione. Cela ne peut pas être résolu avec Ginny devenant une animagus, ou en prenant de la potion une fois par mois. D'un autre côté… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pense que ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est qu'elle ne me quitte pas, et que je la rende misérable… »

« Encore des bêtises. Tu ne pourrais jamais la rendre misérable, Harry. »

« J'ai réussi avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et avec Katie aussi. »

« Parce que tu étais avec nous deux alors que ton cœur battait pour Ginny. Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Arrête de dire cela. C'est redondant, comme la stupidité est mon état d'esprit permanent, maintenant. Désespérément stupide. »

« Ne soit pas… Argh. Arrête, Harry. Tu n'est pas stupide. Tu te comportes simplement stupidement. »

Il renifla. « Comme s'il y avait une différence. En tous cas, je pense que j'ai une bonne raison de rendre Ginny misérable. Quand elle était encore assez large, Sandy a dit quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? »

Quand il lui dit, elle fut silencieuse et pensive pendant un moment. « Tu penses qu'elle faisait ses prévisions à quel terme ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais quand Sandy était au zoo, elle a dit qu'un python avait prédit ce qui se passerait dans la forêt à la fin de notre sixième année. La prédiction avait été faite environ un an plus tôt. »

« Bien, une année, cela semble cadrer. Et tu devrais alors t'être adapté à tout cela. »

« Mais Hermione. Je ne peux pas travailler. Je ne peux rien faire sinon me reposer sur d'autres. »

« Tu dis des bêtises. Bien sûr que tu peux travailler. Tu pourrais.. Tu pourrais enseigner. Le professeur Figg ne devait enseigner qu'un an. Il y a une opportunité d'emploi qui s'ouvre, et je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore sautera sur l'occasion pour te prendre. »

« Heu, je ne pense pas. A part le fait que j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour lire les devoirs des élèves pour moi, et que je ne pourrais pas faire la démonstration des contre-sort et des maléfices sans décapiter quelqu'un, cela me mettrait en position d'enseignant par rapport à Ginny, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que je considèrerai, à terme… Mais pas tout de suite. »

« Tu gèrerais les sorts avec l'aide de tes élèves. Et tu as tort pour la lecture. Il y a un sort simple à lancer sur un parchemin ou un livre pour qu'il se lise tout seul. Comment penses-tu que j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard tant de fois ? C'est très relaxant à écouter pendant que l'on prend un bain… Mais en tous cas, tu marques un point quant à enseigner Ginny. » concéda-t-elle. « D'accord alors, j'ai une autre idée. Tu connais déjà le patron, c'est un travail que tu as fait les deux étés précédents… »

Il lui fit un petit sourire. « Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? »

« Parce que tu es trop occupé à te sentir désolé. » dit-elle brusquement. « Pas que tu ne devrais pas. Je dis juste que cela te préoccupe en ce moment. Tu n'as pas nécessairement besoin de voir pour jardiner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il réfléchit à cela. « On peut faire beaucoup par le simple toucher. » admit-il. « Si Aberforth est d'accord avec cela… »

« Et voilà ! » dit-elle. « Tu as toujours aimé travailler pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu penserais à quelque chose… »

Il la sentit se mettre debout à côté de lui. « Je retourne au lit. Habille-toi et essaye de dormir un peu Harry. Tout cela va prendre du temps pour que tu t'habitues, mais… »

« Ne le dis pas à Ginny. » dit-il soudain.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce… Ce que j'allais sacrifier. Ne lui dis pas. Ni à Ron. Ou à quiconque, d'ailleurs. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il l'entendit soupirer profondément. « D'accord. Je te promets. »

« Merci. »

Hermione partit, mais il resta assis sur le sol, réfléchissant. Ses mains rejoignirent automatiquement l'amulette qu'il portait encore, et quand sa main l'enveloppa, la serrant étroitement, il vit Ginny allongée dans son lit, éclairée par la lune, la maman chat tigrée en boule à ses pieds, avec sa fille aux poils noirs tout près d'elle. Il haleta, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il n'avait pas touché l'amulette depuis qu'il était revenu du royaume des morts. Je peux encore voir Ginny ! pensa-t-il avec excitation. Il serra l'amulette si étroitement qu'il put sentir l'image du basilik s'imprimer dans sa paume. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cependant, il était content d'avoir attendu. La voir au repos comme cela, il pouvait. Voir l'angoisse sur son visage quand il était rentré… Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir manqué quoique ce soit en ne voyant pas cela. Ses cheveux n'obscurcissaient pas son front, et il pouvait voir la blessure en forme d'éclair. Il toucha instinctivement la sienne avec sa main gauche, tenant encore l'amulette. Tu ne pourrais jamais la rendre misérable, Harry. Il espérait certainement que Hermione avait raison. C'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait. Il devait apprendre à garder la tête haute et à faire avec, la convaincre qu'il allait bien. Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il avait été prêt à sacrifier. Aussi dure qu'il trouvait sa nouvelle vie, il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Après avoir appris que Draco Malfoy avait été en enfer, il en était plus convaincu que jamais. Mais cela n'allait pas rendre l'adaptation à la vie de tous les jours plus facile.

Après s'être séché et rhabillé, il revint au dortoir et grimpa dans son lit avec Ginny, qui se retourna dans son sommeil, de telle sorte qu'elle fit passer un bras et une jambe au-dessus de lui. Il la serra étroitement dans ses bras, pensant à ce que Sandy avait dit. Tenant l'amulette avec son autre main, afin de pouvoir se voir tous les deux dans sa tête, il glissa finalement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

xxxxx


	56. Chap 31

Harry Potter et le Prophétie du Triangle

Épilogue

Par-dessus les ruines

« Dans un sens littéral, les maisons représente la transfiguration de l'expérience religieuse. » écrit le folkloriste Robert St George. Les habitants de la Nouvelle Angleterre du dix-septième siècle disaient de Dieu que c'était un architecte, et pour le Puritain passionné, élever une maison aux spécifications divines dans ces endroits sauvages et désolés était un acte divin qui retenait temporairement les effets de la faute d'Adam. « La construction d'une maison, » disait St George, « était conçue comme un effort héroïque pour arrêter le temps, suspendre la décomposition, et interrompre le flot de ruine qui avait commencé avec la chute d'Adam. »

--Tracy Kidder, House

« Tu verras. »

Harry avait été sur le point de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille en dehors du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta, surpris. « Je verrai ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Harry Potter. Tu comprendras. »

« Oh, »fit-il, déçu. Cette sorte de vision. Il avait été incroyablement excité un instant, même s'il avait déjà dit que ce ne serait pas juste que sa vision soit rétablie de quelque manière que ce soit. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé Sandy, après que Rogue l'ai remise en forme avec quelque obscure potion, mais ses prédictions semblaient toutes avoir un double sens ces derniers temps, ce qui lui donnait mal au crâne.

Ginny serra son bras. « Ca va Harry ? Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore va pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi il a attendu pour te voir. »

Il acquiesça, donna le mot de passe, et elle entra avec lui. La sensation de monter l'escalier en spirale sans rien voir était assez particulière. Quand ils atteignirent la porte, Ginny lui plaça la main dessus et elle apposa ses lèvres contre celle de Harry.

« Je te vois plus tard, Harry. »

Il y a tant de significations pour le verbe 'voir', pensa-t-il, l'écoutant descendre les escaliers. Seulement quand il put dire qu'elle était vraiment partie, il se retourna et rechercha le heurtoir en forme de griffon, ne le laissant retomber qu'une seule fois. Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments pour Dumbledore en ce moment, mais il ne se sentait pas très enclin à lui pardonner de l'avoir fait attendre deux jours avant de le rencontrer.

« Entrez. »

Harry ouvrit la lourde porte et entra lentement dans le bureau du directeur. Il pouvait entendre les bruits de rotation et les tintements des délicats instruments d'argent que Dumbledore gardait là. Harry avança en hésitant, redoutant de se cogner dans quelque chose, et il heurta soudain son tibia dans quelque chose de dur qui arrivait à hauteur de genou et qui s'avéra, après investigation, être une chaise. Tu pourrais quand même m'aider un petit peu, pensa-t-il avec irritation, s'asseyant assez maladroitement.

« Bien, Harry. Très bien. » Tu apprends à gérer un peu, déjà. » Sa voix était entièrement trop joyeuse au goût de Harry.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? » dit sèchement Harry, son tibia encore douloureux.

« Bien, comme j'ai dit au petit déjeuner, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt, mais j'ai été assez occupé à m'acquitter de mes tâches auprès des familles qui ont perdu des êtres chers, et des infortunés qui ont été sévèrement blessés. » Il fit une pause. « Je suis désolé de dire que je viens de recevoir une missive concernant Colin Creevey. » Il soupira profondément et dit « Mr Creevey a poussé son dernier soupir. Il a vaillamment combattu ces deux derniers jours, mais… »

Harry avala sa salive, se souvenant du visage ouvert et enthousiaste de Colin, de sa joie inabattable. « Je suis désolé d'entendre cela, sir. » dit-il très doucement. Il avait maintenant l'impression d'être quelqu'un de petit, de mesquin. Il avait eut à l'idée de se plaindre que Dumbledore ne s'était pas occupé de sa cécité, mais au final, il n'était pas à l'infirmerie ou à Ste Mangouste, et il avait perdu la vue seulement parce qu'il avait lancé le sort d'Enuma Elish. Il avait décidé de faire cela, même s'il n'avait pas consciemment décidé d'abandonner sa vue.

« Je pense que la première chose que je devrais te dire est quelque chose sur moi que seul mon frère Aberforth sait. Même les professeurs ici, à l'école, ne savent pas ce que je vais te dire, et tout ceux qui le savaient sont morts depuis longtemps… »

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être. « Oui, sir ? » dit-il, attendant d'entendre ce que Dumbledore avait à dire. Il sentit une partie de son hostilité emportée.

« Harry, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je suis né aveugle. »

Cela prit quelques instant à Harry pour digérer cela. Il fronça les sourcils et dit finalement. « Quoi ? » Il était incapable de formuler une réponse plus cohérente tellement il était choqué. Il peut entendre Dumbledore glousser et trouva impossible de ne pas se l'imaginer avec ses yeux bleus brillants qui étincelaient d'amusement. Aveugle ? Comment est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait être aveugle ? « Mais… Mais sir… »

« Oui, Harry, j'oserai dire que tu es confus. Laisse-moi 'expliquer. Quand je suis né, mes yeux avaient une sorte de film blanc dessus. C'est pour cela que mes parents m'ont appelé Albus en fait. J'étais complètement aveugle, à cause d'une maladie qu'avait contracté ma mère pendant sa grossesse. Mes parents étaient moldus, tu te souviens. »

Harry déglutit, sa tête tournant. « Mais.. Mais vous n'avez jamais semblé aveugle ! Il y a tellement de fois où vous m'avez regardé dans les yeux, et … »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais encore aveugle, Harry. J'ai dit que je suis né aveugle. L'été de mes onze ans, nous avons été visités par le directeur adjoint de Poudlard, un certain professeur Blythe. Il a informé mes parents que j'étais un sorcier, et qu'une place m'attendait à Poudlard. Ils l'ont informé, cependant, qu'aller à l'école était hors de question pour moi, comme j'étais aveugle de naissance. Le professeur Blythe ne s'est pas arrêté pour si peu. Il leur a expliqué que je pouvais, avec leur permission, recevoir de puissant yeux magiques qui pourraient me permettre de voir. Ils furent bien sûr tout excités, comme moi. »

« Le professeur Blythe m'a pris à Ste Mangouste pour que j'ai des yeux qui, disait-il, seraient d'un adorable bleu étincelant, pas que j'ai la moindre idée de ce 'bleu' ou 'étincelant' veuille dire. Maintenant, bien qu'il soient rarement utilisés, les yeux magiques qui avaient alors été développés étaient comme celui d'Alastor, sauf qu'il avaient l'air un peu plus naturels que le sien. Alastor a voulu un œil qui n'avait pas l'air naturel. Un avantage pour l'auror, tu sais, pour faire perdre son sang-froid à l'ennemi. Et tous cas, après avoir reçu mes yeux, j'ai pu voir. Mais pas comme la plupart des gens voient. C'est possible, avec le temps, d'apprendre à contrôler ce que l'on voit avec des yeux magiques, mais j'étais très jeune. Quand je les ai reçus, je n'étais même pas allé chez Ollivander pour chercher une baguette, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment contrôler ma magie. Je pouvais voir à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de bois, à travers les os, les murs de pierre, le plomb, et bien sûr, les habits… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et Harry se souvint de Parvati qui avait été assez dérangée par l'œil magique du faux Maugrey au bal de Noël. Il se souvint aussi de Mercy lui parlant de ses yeux, et de récents développements qui lui permettaient de voir le monde normalement, sans avoir d'effort à faire.

« Bien, tu peux voir à quel point cela pouvait être un problème pour un garçon de onze ans, j'imagine. » dit Dumbledore, gloussant un instant. Harry imagina encore ses yeux bleus étincelant. « Ou plutôt, comment le directeur et mes professeurs considéraient que cela était un problème. Je trouvais cela merveilleux, naturellement. J'ai réussi à commettre nombre de méfaits au début de ma première année, jusqu'à ce que mon responsable de maison trouve une solution. » Harry essaya d'imaginer un très jeune Dumbledore se mettant en difficultés à cause de ses yeux magiques, mais il ne réussit pas. Il ne pouvait simplement pas l'imaginer autrement que adulte, que ce soit avec ses cheveux blancs familiers ou avec les cheveux auburn que Harry avait vu quand il était allé dans le journal de Jedusor.

« Il a expérimenté des lunettes magiques de différentes puissances. » expliqua Dumbledore, « mais ce n'étaient pas des lunettes ordinaires, destinée à faire voir plus clair celui qui les portait. Celles-ci étaient conçues pour bloquer le plus gros de ce que je voyais avec mes yeux magiques, pour me faire voir comme les personnes autour de moi. Elles marchèrent, et je me vis ordonné de les garder pendant tout le temps où je ne dormais pas. Les professeurs et les préfets furent informés que si le jeune fauteur de trouble Albus Dumbledore était pris sans ses lunettes, il devait recevoir une retenue et perdre des points de maison… » Il gloussa encore. Harry avait l'impression que lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'avait pas toujours suivi cette règle.

« Mais sir, » dit-il en réfléchissant aux ramifications de cela. « si vous portiez la sorte de demi-lunes que vous avez maintenant, vous pouviez aisément regarder par-dessus quand vous vouliez… »

« Ah, mais en ce temps, j'avais de grosses lunettes rondes, un peu comme celles que tu avais quand tu es arrivé ici, Harry. Oui, tu as raison, c'est bien pratique de regarder par-dessus mes lunettes actuelles pour voir ce qui se passe ici, dans le château. En fait, je les ai faites à partir de mes anciennes lunettes le jour où j'ai été embauché ici pour enseigner afin qu'il soit pour moi plus facile de garder un œil, ou les deux, sur les élèves. » Il y avait un ton malicieux à sa voix. « Quand je choisis de ne pas être distrait par les nombreuses choses que je peux voir, je regarde à travers mes lunettes. Je pourrais simplement le contrôler en me concentrant, mais j'ai choisi de dédier mes pouvoirs de concentration à d'autres choses, et de cette façon, j'ai juste besoin de regarder par-dessus pour voir de très nombreuses choses… » Harry secoua la tête, pensant au regard pénétrant de Dumbledore. Il était bien plus pénétrant que Harry l'avait jamais imaginé. Et si ses yeux étaient comme celui de Maugrey, cela signifiait aussi…

« Vous pouvez voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité ! » s'écria Harry, réalisant brusquement cela.

Dumbledore rit. « Bien sûr que je peux, Harry. Tu ne penses pas que je t'aurais donné quelque chose qui t'aurait rendu possible de te cacher de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père n'a jamais su. Tu vois, Harry, je suppose qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour se promener dans le château, tard la nuit. Mais on doit avoir des règles et des pénalités, afin que cela ne devienne pas anarchique. Rôder quelque peu est habituellement assez inoffensif, après tout, mais mes yeux me donnent un avantage sur les élèves les plus rusés. C'est pourquoi je n'ai vu aucun mal à te donner la cape de ton père. Si je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire, ou craignais que tu te mettes en danger, j'aurais quand même pu l'apprendre. Et comme les sorties nocturnes des élèves se réduiraient probablement à presque rien si les élèves réalisaient que j'ai des yeux magiques, comme ils craindraient d'être découverts, je préfère garder mon petit secret. »

Harry se renfrogna, une pensée lui venant en tête… Finalement, il sur ce qu'il avait essayé de se souvenir. « Vous nous avez vu ! Ron et moi. Nous étions sous la cape d'invisibilité dans la cabane de Hagrid quand Fudge est venu le prendre à Azkaban, quand nous étions en deuxième année… Vous nous avez regardé droit dans les yeux, et j'étais certain que la cape d'invisibilité avait cessé de fonctionner, mais Fudge ne nous a pas vu, alors j'ai pensé que j'étais juste paranoïaque. Et quand Malfoy est venu vous dire que vous étiez renvoyé par le conseil des gouverneurs, il ne nous a pas vu non plus… Mais vous saviez que nous étions là tout du long ! Les choses que vous avez dites… »

« Oui, Harry. En fait, j'étais inquiet d'en avoir trop dit, et que vous deux découvriez mon petit secret… »

« Hermione l'aurait fait, si elle avait été là. » dit Harry, se sentant un peu dégoûté. « Elle avait compris que Remus était un loup-garou bien avant nous… »

Dumbledore émit un petit rire. « Oui, j'oserai dire que Miss Granger aurait compris, si elle m'avait vu regarder dans votre direction et entendu ce que j'ai dit. »

Harry était confus. « Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est …. Pourquoi me le dire maintenant. ? »

« Tu es presque prêt à quitter l'école, Harry. Tu es mon préfet en chef. Et… Et je voulais te rassurer sur ta… Situation. »

« Ma cécité, vous voulez dire. » dit-il, la voix dure.

« Oui, ta cécité. » acquiesça le directeur, comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait changer la vie de Harry. « Tu vois, j'ai vécu pendant plus de onze ans sans rien voir du tout du monde. Mes parents pensaient que j'étais destiné à être un fardeau pour eux pour le restant de leurs jours. Ils ne me l'ont jamais dit, mais j'ai développé une assez bonne audition, et aucune de leurs conversations 'privées' n'était vraiment complètement privée… »

« Votre audition ! » s'exclama Harry. « C'est comme cela que vous avez entendu la bombe à Azkaban, et les géants dans la forêt, quand ils se dirigeaient vers le château… »

« Oui, et je redoutais que quelqu'un comme notre miss Granger ne trouve là encore la vérité derrière mes yeux, à cause de ces choses. J'ai encore une acuité auditive remarquable, surtout vu mon âge, ce qui a aussi été très utile quand je suis devenu professeur de métamorphose. Je te suggère de commencer à t'entraîner à l'art d'être vraiment calme et en position d'écoute, Harry, afin que tes oreilles puissent t'aider à percevoir le monde plus complètement. Ton audition ne remplacera jamais ta vue, bien sûr, mais… »

« Oui, bien cela m'aiderait aussi si de nombreuses personnes ne pensaient pas que je suis invisible sans utiliser une cape. » Il raconta à Dumbledore l'examen du docteur Chaudhri et son diagnostic initial. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et eut l'air pensif.

« Bien, c'est vraiment intéressant en fait. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle est arrivée à cette conclusion ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi vous pensiez que me dire que vous étiez né aveugle m'aiderait. » dit-il, grognon. « Vous ne l'êtes pas resté, vous avez eu la possibilité de voir, avec l'aide des yeux magiques. Je n'ai pas cette possibilité. Et même si je l'avais… »

« … Tu n'en voudrais pas. » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Tu ne penses pas que ce serait bien. »

Harry déglutit, croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Bien, non. Même si je suis un peu… »

« … Tu as des remords ? Des regrets ? »

« J'ai des problèmes… A m'ajuster. Si… Si c'était facile… »

« … Alors ce ne serait à un sacrifice. Tu as raison, Harry. Et même si c'est une chose avec laquelle tu vas devoir vivre… Bien, peut-être qu'il y a une part de toi qui a le sentiment que ce ne devrait être facile, ou pratique… »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Exact. » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Il entendit Dumbledore se lever et contourner le bureau. « Pour en revenir à Mr Malfoy… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous ne pourrez pas dire quoique ce soit qui ne l'ait déjà été par d'autres. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec la vie et la mort, il n'en valait pas la peine, j'aurais dû le laisser pour mort, c'est un crétin insupportable. Je sais que c'est vrai. Mais… Mais il… »

« Harry. Calme toi. Je n'allais pas t'attaquer. Je pense que j'ai une assez bonne idée de pourquoi tu as fait cela. En tant que personne récemment responsable de la mort de tant de gens, j'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il y a eu une vie que j'ai pu préserver… »

Sa voix avait l'air indiciblement lasse et vieille, ce qui alarma Harry. « Mais sir ! Vous avez sauvé des vies ! Les géants ont tué tant de monde, et vous… »

« Exactement. Je n'ai pas pu trouver un moyen de les défaire et de les garder en vie. Tu peux ne pas être d'accord, Harry, mais je compte cela pour un échec. Oui, des vies ont probablement été sauvées en noyant les géants. La solution de Miss Kirkner était extrême… Mais probablement la seule. Je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre pour sa rapidité de réflexion et son pragmatisme. Parfois… » Il soupira profondément. « J'ai autrefois eu de grands espoirs pour les géants, je pensais qu'ils voudraient travailler pour le bien. Mais la mère de Hagrid et ses amis étaient les seuls qui se sont sentis obligés de faire cela. » Il jura doucement et brièvement, dans sa barbe. « Je haies me tromper avec ces choses. »

« Vous… Vous vouliez croire en eux. Vous croyez dans les gens. Vous croyiez en Draco Malfoy, et vous avez raison pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de combattre Voldemort, même s'il avait le sort d'Obéissance sur lui. »

« Oui, il faisait vraiment cela. Et il ne pouvait parler de cela à personne. Il était tout seul, isolé, et pourtant il a quand même trouvé la force de faire ce qui était bien, même s'il savait qu'il serait probablement vilipendé pour avoir semblé être un traître. »

Harry déglutit. « Je ne pouvais simplement pas le laisser mourir et être honoré à titre posthume pour ce qu'il a fait. J'avais… J'avais le sentiment qu'il méritait de vivre, d'être honoré de son vivant, d'avoir le début d'une nouvelle vie, et pas seulement un verre levé pour sa vie passée. »

Il entendit le froissement de tissu de la robe de Dumbledore et puis il sentit sa main sur son épaule. « Un très noble motif, Harry, c'est certain. Et un jour, je pense qu'il te sera sincèrement reconnaissant de lui avoir donné cette opportunité, ce nouveau départ. Quand il aura dépassé… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, quand il aura dépassé le poids d'être un héros. Tu connais toi-même la charge considérable que c'est. Je crains que Mr Malfoy ne soit pas bien préparé à ce qui va venir… »

« Vous lui avez déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry en serrant les dent. Vous lui avez parlé à lui, mais pas à moi.

« Oui, Harry. J'ai trouvé cela sage. Je devais apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, comme nous sommes encore en train de rechercher les mangemorts, et il a pu nous conduire jusqu'à la pauvre mère de Miss Kirkner. Il a aussi requis un peu d'intimité, alors je lui ai fourni d'autres quartiers pour le restant du trimestre. J'ai jusque là réussi à le tenir à l'écart du public, mais cela n'a pas été facile. La presse le réclame pour lui parler… Ainsi que vous et Miss Weasley. Il n'y a aucun doute que cela persistera, une fois le trimestre fini. Quels sont tes plans pour cet été ? »

« Bien, je pensais… J'espérais demander du travail à votre frère. »

Il entendit le directeur rire. « Je pense qu'Aberforth appréciera beaucoup. Et il aura besoin de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que Sam le laisse. »

« Il part ! » dit Harry, surpris. « A cause de Nita ? Quoi, un jardinier n'est pas assez bon pour elle ? » Il se hérissa au comportement de Sam, pensant à la manière dont les Anderssen et les Malfoy lui avaient probablement lavé le cerveau quand elle était jeune.

« Oh, non, pas du tout. Il a décidé de redevenir auror. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « C'est génial ! »

Dumbledore fit un bruit d'acquiescement. « Sam était un bon auror dans le temps. Il sera un recrue de valeur dans les rangs. Spécialement si l'on considère… »

« … Les gens qui sont morts à Godric's Hollow. » dit doucement Harry.

« Et pendant l'évasion de la prison aussi. Plusieurs gardes du ministère ont été tués par l'un d'eux qui travaillait pour Voldemort. C'est comme cela que l'évasion des prisons du ministère a pu se faire. » Il soupira, l'air à nouveau vieux et fatigué. « Alors, Harry. Tu peux honnêtement dire que tu es satisfait de la manière dont tout s'est déroulé ? »

Harry déglutit, pensant à Ginny, à Draco Malfoy en vie et commençant une nouvelle phase de sa vie. Il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui allaient bien, à Sirius qui allait épouser Alicia, et Rogue qui allait épouser Maggie. Il pensa aussi à Fred et Hagrid qui étaient morts, ainsi que Seamus, Colin, Tony, Parvati et sa sœur…

« Raisonnablement, je suppose. J'aurais aimé qu'autant de monde ne meure pas, et j'ai déjà entendu dire des gens 'S'il devait ramener quelqu'un, pourquoi cela n'a pas été…' »

« Oui, oui, cela va continuer un bout de temps, sans doute. Bien, on ne peut rien y faire, tu as joué à Dieu, Harry. Tu as décidé qui devait vivre ou mourir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire à la légère. Personne ne peut faire cela sans se voir attribuer des arrières pensées. Au moins, tu as sauvé quelqu'un qui s'est sacrifié pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui a conduit à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand j'ai sauvé Tom, que c'était un jeune homme… Bien, regarde ce qui en est ressorti… »

« Vous espériez qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de sa vie ! » dit Harry, horrifié que le directeur révèle ses sentiment sur ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oui, et si j'étais confronté à un autre jeune homme dans la même situation, je referais la même chose. Si tu devais le refaire, sauverais-tu Mr Malfoy à nouveau ? »

Harry réfléchit, se souvenant du visage immobile de Draco, les yeux fixes et grands ouverts, ses traits figés par le choc. Il pensa aussi au garçon sous la tente qui avait utilisé son énergie vitale pour aider Harry à rétablir le cours du temps…

« Oui sir, » dit-il résolument. « Oui, je le referais. »

xxxxx

Le monde magique avait été en ébullition depuis une grosse semaine. Les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier qui atteignaient l'école indiquaient que les fêtes non-stop étaient la règle, et pas l'exception à Pré-au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse, et même les journaux moldus que Hermione recevait de ses parents avaient des histoires de pluies de chouettes et d'étoiles filantes. Différentes histoires circulaient sur quel studio essayait de promouvoir son nouveau film avec ces effets spéciaux, et tout le monde niait ces allégations. (Ce qui n'empêchait pas les reporters de déclarer que c'était tel ou tel producteur qui avait commandité toute cette publicité.)

Une semaine s'était passée depuis les deux batailles, et la cérémonie avait finalement lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard en l'honneur des victimes. Harry espérait que cela aiderait à rappeler aux gens que ce n'était pas seulement le moment de célébrer la chute de Voldemort, mais aussi de pleurer ce qui avaient combattu dans le bon camp et avaient perdu leur vie. Il avait répété ce qu'il allait dire de très nombreuses fois, avec l'aide de Ginny et d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai tout parfaitement mémorisé. Quand ils se préparaient dans la salle commune, il lui dit. « Alors, je vais me lever, lancer le sort de Sonorus sur ma gorge… »

« Oh non, tu n'auras pas besoin de cela. » lui avait dit Hermione. « Le professeur Rogue a dit que ce serait vraiment fastidieux que chaque orateur lance le sort et l'enlève. Il a enchanté un tapis sur le podium. Quand on se tient dessus, tout ce que l'on dit est amplifié afin que tout le monde puisse entendre, et quand on descend, la voix redevient normale. »

Il avait acquiescé, pensant ce c'était une bonne idée. Il portait les habits que Mrs Weasley lui avait donné pour passer ses ASPICs, et sur lesquels il avait fait épingler son insigne de préfet en chef par Hermione. Elle avait aussi insisté pour lui épingler son Ordre du Phénix et son Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, comme elle portait les siens, et Ginny portait aussi son insigne de préfet et son Ordre du Phénix. Ron aussi portait ses Ordre du Phénix et son Ordre de Merlin. Hermione lui avait mis ce dernier afin qu'il n'air pas besoin de toucher l'argent. Harry pensa que Draco Malfoy porterait aussi son insigne de préfet et son ordre du Phénix. Quand Hermione lui dit d'arrêter de se trémousser et de tripoter ses décoration, il se sentit grognon et répondit « Oui maman. »

« Très drôle. »

Suivant les professeurs, Harry et Hermione devaient conduirent les élèves dans le stade, préfet et préfète en chef. Harry sentit la différence de texture quand ils atteignirent le sable de la poste autour du terrain, où il avait l'habitude de courir tous les matins, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la bataille. Cela lui manquait, la sensation de courir, sans rien devant lui, sans soucis de trébucher ou de se cogner dans quelque chose. Il essaya de ne pas penser avec envie au jogging comme Hermione le conduisait dans les escaliers jusqu'au sommet des gradins, où ils seraient assis. Il avait été soucieux de ne pas paraître trop maladroit, mais quand il entendit les murmures furtifs sur sa route, sa grâce physique, ou plutôt son absence n'était pas ce de quoi on parlait.

« Le voilà ! »

« Oui, aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris. »

« Draco Malfoy ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Et des yeux magiques ? »

« C'est probablement ce qu'il fera. »

« Je pense aussi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Harry Potter soit aveugle… »

Il avait essayé de les ignorer. Il y avait un brouhaha général de personnes s'installant, nerveuses pour ce qui allait se passer. Cela promettait d'être une journée remplie d'émotions, et il était content d'avoir pensé à mettre plusieurs mouchoirs dans ses poches. Jusque là, cependant, ses yeux étaient secs. Il se sentait étrangement vidé de toute émotion comme il entendait le stade se remplir. Hermione lui dit que des centaines de chaises avaient été installées à même le terrain, pour augmenter le nombre de places assises, comme même les parents des élèves nés de moldus avaient été invités, parmi lesquels se trouvaient les siens. Il serra l'amulette dans sa main, voyant Ginny assise avec Lucy Bailey, la préfète de cinquième année de Griffondor survivante. Karl Fauth, l'autre préfet, était à Ste Mangouste, attendant qu'un nouveau bras remplace celui qu'il avait perdu en se battant contre les géants. Les cheveux blonds de Lucy bougeaient dans la brise, des cernes sombres sous ses yeux bleus. Ginny reniflait dans un mouchoir tandis que Lucy posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny. Leur insignes de préfet brillaient au soleil, et les flammes de l'Ordre du Phénix de Ginny brillaient régulièrement à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite…

Harry avait continué à partager son lit avec Ginny, mais même quand Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller dans le dortoir des filles de septième année pour un peu d'intimité (Lavender n'était toujours pas rentrée de Ste Mangouste), il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle pendant la nuit. Harry avait pensé, une ou deux fois, que Ginny pourraient vouloir faire quelque chose quand ils étaient seuls, quelque chose pour qu'ils se perdent dans leurs sensations physiques, un moyen d'oublier, mais il avait essayé cela avant, quand Dudley était mort, et il avait découvert que c'était monumentalement inutile. Après cela, il s'était senti mal d'avoir essayé d'utiliser Hermione pour combattre les rêves dérangeants où il voyait Dudley sauter du toit de son dortoir de Smeltings, Queudver se transformer en dragon avec la voix de Draco Malfoy, puis où il se retrouvait avec Ginny à Godric's Hollow, où elle se transformait en squelette…

Il n'avait jamais compris l'image de Poudlard en ruine qu'il avait vue dans son rêve, mais maintenant, il supposait que c'était une sorte d'avertissement, plutôt qu'une prédiction. Les géants avaient essayé d'abattre le château, et avaient réussi à détruire deux tours.

Le bruissement de la foule commença à diminuer. Le silence s'installa graduellement dans le stade. Dumbledore devait commencer, mais il attendit une longue minute, les laissant tous écouter les gazouillis des oiseaux, sentir le brise souffler. Finalement, il commença à parler.

« Bienvenus mes amis, pour ce moment de souvenir, de deuil, et de célébration. » dit-il lentement en solennellement. Le dernier mot surprit Harry, mais Dumbledore continua. « Nous devons nous souvenir de ce qui sont tombés, et les pleurer, mais nous devons aussi célébrer leurs vies, et leur bravoure, ainsi que la bravoure de ceux qui ont combattu, et survécu. Qu'aucun de ceux qui sont tombés ne soit oublié un instant, car c'étaient tous des héros de premier ordre. » dit-il fermement. « Notre préfète en chef, Miss Hermione Granger, va maintenant lire les noms des élèves tombés lors des Batailles de Poudlard et de Godric's Hollow. »

Hermione se leva et il entendit le bruissement de sa robe comme elle approchait du podium. Même amplifiée, sa voix semblait très petite. « Hannah Abbot, » commença-t-elle, « septième année, Poufsouffle. Barry Bagshoot, troisième année, Griffondor… » Il pouvait dire qu'elle essayait de garder sa voix égale, mais elle tremblait à l'occasion. Harry se demanda si elle pourrait lire jusqu'au bout. A chaque nom qu'elle lisait, il entendait un sanglot quelque part, parfois près, parfois loin. « Mandy Brocklehurst, septième année, Serdaigle. Colin Creevey, sixième année, Griffondor, » dit-elle en s'étranglant. Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux comme il se souvint du petit Colin le suivant avec son appareil photo qui lui avait sauvé la vie, même s'il avait été pétrifié. Aucun appareil photo ne l'avait sauvé cette fois.

Harry pensa qu'elle aurait besoin de s'arrêter complètement quand elle atteignit les Patil. « Padma Patil, septième année, Serdaigle. Parvati Patil, septième année, Griffondor… » Elle semblait maintenant avoir un très mauvais rhume de cerveau, et elle put à peine dire les quelques derniers noms. Quand elle se rassit finalement, Harry lui prit la main et la serra. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et émit un bref sanglot. Il lui tendit un mouchoir, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Et maintenant, » dit Dumbledore, « nous allons avoir un morceau de musique en l'honneur de nos élèves tombés. Nous n'avons pas eu de chœur à l'école depuis des années, mais de nombreux élèves se sont portés volontaires pour en former pour cette cérémonie. Je pense que vous reconnaîtrez tous le morceau choisi. Vous êtes invité à vous y joindre si vous le désirez. »

L'orchestra entama l'introduction, et Harry eut la gorge qui se serra quand il l'entendit. Il y eut le bruit sourd des élèves se levant. Les cuivres de l'orchestre firent retentir une fanfare, et puis les jeunes voix s'élevèrent en chanson, ramenant Harry un an en arrière, comme il se tenait sur les créneaux du château, se préparant à amener les membres du club de duel à la bataille…

« And did those feet in ancient time

Walk upon England's mountains green? »

Et l'on vit ainsi dans les temps anciens

Ces pieds fouler les vertes collines d'Angleterre ?

Il se souvint du sentiment de solidarité parmi les élèves comme les quinze membres du club de duel s'étaient envolés pour la forêt à la recherche de Rogue et Malfoy, de la vue des autres sur les remparts, attendant, ne sachant pas s'ils auraient besoin de se joindre à la bataille avec les quinze premiers…

L'orchestre joua un interlude, et puis, toute seule, la voix de Will Flitwick s'éleva, chantant le second vers. Harry se souvint du jeune Will se levant pour lui dans la Grande Salle, quand les autres croyaient qu'il avait fait quelque chose au professeur Flitwick et à Cho Chang. Sa voix claire et jeune résonna dans le stade. Quand il eut finit, une fanfare de cuivre précéda le dernier vers. Tout le monde se mit à chanter maintenant, les voix fortes sûres :

« Bring me my bow of burning gold!

Bring me my arrows of desire!

Bring me my spear: O clouds unfold!

Bring me my chariot of fire!

I will not cease from mental fight:

Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand

Till we have built Jerusalem

In England's green and pleasant land. »

Apportez-moi mon arc d'or brûlant !  
Apportez-moi mes flèches d'ardeurs !  
Apportez-moi ma lance : ô nuées déployées !  
Apportez-moi mon chariot de feu !

Je ne cesserai pas le combat spirituel  
Et mon épée n'aura nul repos dans ma main  
Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons bâtis Jérusalem  
Sur la terre verte et charmante d'Angleterre.

L'orchestre finit la note finale et il y eut un moment de silence, suivi par de grondement étouffé de la chorale s'asseyant. Dumbledore se remit à parler, cette fois des professeurs qui étaient tombés lors de la bataille de Poudlard : le professeur Trelawney et Hagrid. Maggie monta sur le podium pour faire l'éloge de Trelawney, tandis que Dumbledore en personne parla de Hagrid.

« … la générosité d'âme de Rubeus Hagrid était aussi grande que lui, » dit Dumbledore à la fin, « et si je dois jamais avoir un aussi grand et loyal ami que lui, j'aurais véritablement beaucoup de chance. » Sa voix semblait tendue à Harry. Après une pause, il dit « Notre maître de potions, Severus Rogue, va honorer la mémoire de ses collègues avec un morceau de musique. » Harry déglutit, se demandant ce que Rogue allait faire. L'orchestre commença à jouer quelque chose qui lui était vaguement familier, et puis la voix profonde et forte de son beau-père retentit dans le stade :

« The people that walked in darkness,

that walked in darkness,

the people that walked, that walked in darkness

have seen a great light, have seen a great light...

The people that walked,

that walked in darkness have seen a great light. »

Les gens qui avançaient dans l'obscurité,

qui avançaient dans l'obscurité,

Les gens qui avançaient dans l'obscurité,

qui avançaient dans l'obscurité,

ont vu une grande lumière, ont vu une grande lumière..

Les gens qui avançaient dans l'obscurité,

qui avançaient dans l'obscurité, ont vu une grande lumière.

Harry l'écouta chanter, les paroles parfaitement énoncée, montant la gamme et la redescendant. Il semblait que tout le monde retenait son souffle comme il chantait, comme ils écoutaient et pensaient à l'obscurité dans laquelle ils avançaient depuis que Voldemort était revenu…

« And they that dwell,

that dwell in the land of the shadow of death,

and they that dwell, that dwell in the land,

that dwell in the land of the shadow of death... »

Et ceux qui vivaient,

Qui vivaient dans le pays de l'ombre de la mort,

Et qui vivaient, qui vivaient dans le pays,

Qui vivaient dans le pays de l'ombre de la mort…

Le pays de l'ombre de la mort. Oui, Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait vécu dans le royaume des morts depuis le moment où il avait osé ouvrir ses yeux et regarder le corps de Cedric Diggory. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait semblé être à Poudlard quand il avait invoqué le royaume d'Ereshkigal. Cela représentait aussi la mort pour lui, l'endroit où il vivait chaque jour. Mais maintenant le monde entier était dans l'ombre pour lui…

...upon them hath the light shined,

upon them hath the light shined.

ont vu la lumière briller sur eux,

ont vu la lumière briller sur eux

L'orchestre finit, allant de plus en plus lentement. Pour une chanson avec un message qui était sensé être joyeux, elle avait l'air assez funèbre, selon Harry, bien qu'il ne puisse dénier que Rogue avait l'air assez puissant et autoritaire pendant qu'il la chantait. Il entendit Rogue s'asseoir, et Dumbledore se leva encore, sa robe bruissant.

« Merci professeur Rogue. Et maintenant, Eustache Bean, ancien directeur des Forces de l'ordre magiques, et dernièrement élu ministre de la magie… » Harry fut surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de cela. « … va lire les noms des aurors qui sont tombé à Godric's Hollow. » Harry se souvint de la voix autoritaire de Bean lors du procès de Lucius Malfoy. Comme il lisait les noms, Harry reconnut des noms des aurors qui avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban, des hommes et des femmes qui avaient survécu à cela seulement pour se faire tuer devant l'ancienne maison des parents de Harry. Le stade était très silencieux quand Bean lut les noms. Quand il atteignit la fin et se rassit, Dumbledore reprit la parole. « Et maintenant, Miss Ruth Pelta, en sixième année à Griffondor, va nous interpréter le Kaddish de Ravel en mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés à Godric's Hollow. »

Harry entendit Ruth se diriger vers Dumbledore. Quand elle commença à chanter, a capella, sa voix pure était le seul son dans le stade silencieux, et Harry eut les cheveux qui se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il se souvint d'elle dans la synagogue de son père, les notes claires tombant comme des perles dans l'eau immobile… Mais soudain, elle commença à diminuer, sa voix tremblant. Il était assez proche pour pouvoir l'entendre chercher son souffle, et il chuchota à Hermione « Aide-moi. Je dois aller avec elle. » Ils se levèrent tous deux et rejoignirent Ruth, et quand Harry fut à côté d'elle, il posa son bras sur son épaule, se tenant à côté d'elle sur le podium, sur le tapis enchanté. Elle peinait encore, mais il joignit sa voix à la sienne, lui faisant un signe de la tête, et ensemble, ils chantèrent pour ceux qui étaient tombés, pendant que la foule écoutait en silence. Harry savait que sa voix n'était pas au niveau de celle de Ruth, mais son soutien l'aida à regagner en force et à poursuivre. Il savait qu'en réalité, elle chantait pour Tony, et il ne savait pas comment elle avait déjà pu chanter autant. Quand l'écho de la dernière note se fut éteint, ils descendirent du podium. Ruth le serra étroitement, et il lui chuchota. « Ca ira. Il faut du temps. »

Il la sentit l'embrasser sur la joue, et elle dit « Merci Harry. », la gorge serrée. « Je ne sais pas où tu as appris cela. » ajouta-t-elle, une note d'étonnement dans la voix, « Mais… Merci. » Hermione l'aida à se rasseoir, puis elle lui serra les épaules

« Comme si je ne pleurais déjà pas sans arrêt, il a fallu que tu fasses cela, Harry » sanglota-t-elle à moitié.

« Elle m'a appris cela. » lui chuchota-t-il. « C'est en l'apprenant… C'est comme cela que j'ai pleuré Jamie… Je ne pourrais jamais vraiment la remercier pour cela… »

« Je pense que tu viens de le faire. » lui dit Hermione, lui tapotant la main.

Dumbledore était à nouveau sur le podium, remerciant Ruth et Harry d'avoir chanté, et annonçant qu'Eustache Bean allait émettre quelques remarques. Bean revint sur le podium avec un pas lourd, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler. Harry fut horrifié. Bien que Bean ait commencé à parler de la terrible année que cela avait été, des nombreux sorciers et sorcières travaillant pour le ministère qui étaient morts, sa voix s'enfla quand il promit aux gens « … Et je vais continuer à me dédier, en tant que ministre de la magie, à éradiquer tous les mangemorts, et à garantir la sécurité de chaque personne magique de Grande-Bretagne ! » Il y eut des cris enthousiaste, et des applaudissements comme la foule rugissait son approbation. Soudain, ce n'était plus une cérémonie pour la mémoire, mais une campagne politique, au goût de Harry. Tu as déjà gagné, pensa-t-il, grognon, en direction de Bean.

Bean continua, promettant que personne ayant jamais été suspecté d'avoir supporté Voldemort serait autorisé à détenir un permis de transplaner, que le veritaserum serait utilisé dans tous les interrogatoires futurs, et qu'il veillerait personnellement à la construction de la nouvelle Azkaban. Elle serait construite sur l'île de Drear, qui était déjà incartable. Il sélectionnerait lui même les experts en créatures dangereuses qui s'occuperaient des Quintapèdes qui vivaient sur l'île, et qui feraient partie des mesures de sécurité remplaçant les détraqueurs. « … au moins jusqu'à ce que nous puissions trouver un moyen d'approcher les effets des détraqueurs sur les prisonniers… » Harry s'étouffa d'horreur à ces paroles.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sans doute trouvé intelligent d'essayer d'attirer ailleurs le directeur et le préfet en chef, et d'autres duellistes entraînés afin que les géants puissent attaquer ceux qui étaient restés derrière, les jeunes et les faibles, comme les français l'ont fait à Azincourt quand ils ont tué les garçons désarmés qui attendaient que leurs chevaliers reviennent derrière les lignes de front. »

A côté de lui, Hermione émit un reniflement indigné, et elle chuchota à Harry. « C'est des bêtises. Il n'y a aucune preuve historique de cela. Shakespeare a juste inventé ces choses quand il les a écrite dans Henri V. Et Neville et Dean ne sont ni jeunes, ni faibles. Pas plus que les Serpentards qui n'ont pas aidé du tout. »

« Cela fait de la bonne propagande pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Harry, d'humeur cynique.

Elle fit un bruit sceptique tandis que Bean continuait, disant que cela ne devrait plus jamais arriver, que pour protéger les enfants, des aurors sécuriseraient le domaine de l'école, y compris la forêt. « Jamais plus il n'y aura un camp de créatures dangereuses sur le seuil même de Poudlard, ni d'attaque sur nos précieux enfants ! » Harry se rebiffa pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il n'était pas à blâmer, mais on ne le savait pas avec ce que Bean disait. Puis Harry se remit à écouter plus attentivement quand Bean promit que le ministère surveillerait aussi de très près tous les Serpentards présents et anciens. Il émit aussi le vœux que les mouvements des créatures magiques partiellement humaines, et spécialement les vampires et les loups-garous, soient surveillés de près. « Les héros de Poudlard et de Godric's Hollow ne seront pas tombés en vain ! » s'écria-t-il. Les cris d'enthousiasme s'élevèrent à nouveau. Harry sentait le sang battre dans sa tête. C'était faux, c'était tout faux.

Quand la foule commença à se calmer à nouveau, Dumbledore parla. Il était de toute évidence revenu sur le podium. « Merci pour… Pour cela, M. le ministre. », dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air reconnaissant du tout. « Et maintenant » continua Dumbledore, « nous allons avoir le plaisir d'entendre un autre morceau de musique chanté par notre préfet en chef, Harry Potter, qui va chanter le vieil air Gallois Ar Jyd Y Nos. Notre préfète en chef, Hermione Granger, va l'accompagner au violoncelle. »

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et elle le conduisit à sa place. Il attendit pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise qui l'attendait, avec son violoncelle déjà accordé. Quand il l'entendit frotter l'archet sur les cordes, il prit une grande inspiration, son cœur battant très fort dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle jouait l'introduction trop brève. Il était très content de ne pas avoir à voir la foule en train de le regarder pendant qu'il faisait cela. A la place, il visualisa sa mère au chevet de son frère, et sa sœur, voyant son visage pâle et angoissé au funérailles de leur petit frère.

God, that madest earth and heaven,

Darkness and light;

Who the day for toil hast given,

For rest the night;

May Thine angel guards defend us,

Slumber sweet Thy mercy send us;

Holy dreams and hopes attend us,

This livelong night.

And when morn again shall call us

To run life's way,

May we still, whate'er befall us,

Thy will obey.

From the power of evil hide us,

In the narrow pathway guide us,

Nor Thy smile be e'er denied us

The livelong day.

Guard us waking, guard us sleeping,

And when we die,

May we in Thy mighty keeping

All peaceful lie;

When the last dread call shall wake us,

Do not Thou, our God, forsake us,

But to reign in glory take us

With Thee on high.

Dieu, qui a fait la terre et les cieux,

l'obscurité et la lumière,

qui a fait le jour pour le labeur,

et la nuit pour le repos,

puisse tes anges gardiens nous défendre,

que ta merci rende notre sommeil doux,

qu'il soit empli d'espoirs et de rêves sacrés,

pour cette très longue nuit.

Et quand le matin nous appellera

Pour avancer sur le chemin de la vie,

Puissions-nous toujours, quoiqu'il nous arrive,

Obéir à ta volonté.

Cache-nous du pouvoir du mal,

Guide-nous dans le sentier étroit,

Et ne nous refus pas ton sourire

Dans cette très longue journée.

Garde-nous lorsque nous sommes éveillés, garde-nous lorsque nous dormons,

Et quand nous mourrons,

Puissions-nous sous ta garde puissante

Tous reposer en paix.

Quand le dernier appel redouté nous réveillera,

Ô Dieu ne nous abandonne pas,

Mais prends-nous pour régner dans la gloire,

Avec toi dans les cieux.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à plusieurs reprise, mais il pensa à Jamie chantant vaillamment dans le cimetière, et il continua, même lorsque sa voix se brisait sur les mots, 'Garde-nous lorsque nous sommes éveillés, garde-nous lorsque nous dormons, Et quand nous mourrons,'… Avant qu'il ne quitte le podium, il sentit la main de Dumbledore sur son épaule. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête avant de suivre Hermione jusqu'à leurs sièges.

« Merci, Mr Potter. Et maintenant, j'ai dit que nous célèbrerions quelques personnes ici aujourd'hui aussi. Le ministre Bean et moi avons de nombreuses distinctions à attribuer, tant parmi les héros vivants des batailles de Godric's Hollow et de Poudlard, que parmi les morts. D'abord… L'ordre de Merlin, troisième classe. Attendez s'il-vous-plaît que j'ai fini avant de répondre. »

Comme Dumbledore lisait les noms, Harry sentit une vague de fierté à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait celui d'un des membres du club de duel, qu'il soit encore en vie pour recevoir sa décoration, ou qu'elle lui soit attribuée à titre posthume, ce qui était le cas de beaucoup. Quand il dit « Williamson Flitwick », Harry ne sut pas de qui il parlait pendant un instant, avant de réaliser que c'était le jeune Will. Il déglutit, se rappelant de Will à sa première réunion de club de Duel. Harry avait suspecté qu'il serait un bon choix, et il avait raison, même s'il n'était qu'en troisième année. Il souhaitait maintenant pouvoir voir l'expression sur le visage de Will, comme il recevait l'Ordre de Merlin en troisième année. Ce devrait être quelque chose à voir…

Harry fut surpris quand les applaudissement jaillirent. Lui, contrairement à tous les autres, n'avait pas vu quand Dumbledore avait levé sa baguette et permis à la foule d'exprimer ses sentiments. Après que les récipiendaires de l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe soient retournés à leur place, Dumbledore continua. « Reçoivent l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe… » Une autre liste de noms passa devant Harry. La plupart semblait être des noms d'aurors ou de professeurs de Poudlard, bien qu'il y ait quelques élèves. Millicent Bulstrode était parmi les premiers noms, pour avoir combattu les autres Serpentards et aidé Mariah à rejoindre le lac pour parler au sirénéens. On cita aussi Hermione, et il se souvint qu'elle avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin troisième classe suite au sauvetage d'Azkaban. Maintenant, elle était deuxième classe, comme Harry et Ron. Quand Dumbledore lut le dernier des noms, les applaudissements reprirent, un peu plus fort maintenant. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras quand elle revint à son siège.

« Et maintenant, » dit Dumbledore, « je crois que vous êtes nombreux à attendre les Ordre de Merlin première classe. Je décernerai d'abord ceux qui sont à titre posthume, et ensuite pour ceux qui sont encore avec nous. Ce ne sera pas par ordre alphabétique, et je vais prendre un moment pour expliquer exactement ce que chacun des récipiendaire a fait pour mériter cet honneur… »

Parmi les récipiendaires à titre posthume se trouvaient Hagrid et Fred Weasley. Harry s'avança pour accepter la décoration de Hagrid pour le compte de sa mère, et Hermione lui dit que c'était Mrs Weasley qui s'avançait pour recevoir celle de Fred, alors qu'elle sanglotait sur la récompense de Hagrid.

Quand Dumbledore eut donné les honneurs à titre posthume, et qu'il passa à ceux qui étaient encore en vie, Harry fut bien surpris. Les deux premiers récipiendaires se trouvèrent être Bill et Charlie Weasley ! « Bill et Charlie ! » s'exclama Harry dans un murmure. « Tu savais ? »

« Je savais juste qu'ils allaient nous dire aujourd'hui ce qu'ils avaient fait. Je ne savais pas que cela allait être ainsi. » répondit-elle doucement.

Dumbledore expliqua que Voldemort avait gagné le support et la confiance de nombreux vampires. Bill et Charlie avaient fait un travail dangereux pendant des mois, avec l'aide d'un ami vampire de Roumanie (« Dimitri !» souffla Harry à Hermione.) Elle lui serra la main, ce qui signifiait probablement 'Tais-toi et écoute.'. Dumbledore dit que le jour des batailles, Bill, Charlie et Dimitri avaient réussi à empêcher les vampires qui étaient attendus à Poudlard et à Godric's Hollow de se joindre à la bataille. Ils en avaient emprisonné la plupart, et n'avaient tué qu'en légitime défense quand certains combattaient.

Quand il eut fini de parler, un rugissement d'approbation jaillit de la foule. Les autres Weasley semblaient être responsable pour beaucoup du bruit. (Dumbledore n'avait pas dit à la foule d'attendre cette fois). Bill, Charlie et Dimitri remercièrent Dumbledore, et Harry pensa, 'J'aurais dû savoir que Bill et Charlie faisaient quelque chose d'important'. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les vampires en train de se joindre aux batailles. Il n'aurait pas été dur pour Dumbledore de lancer un sort pour obscurcir le ciel en plaçant des nuages devant le soleil. Puis il pensa au fait que Dimitri était ici (probablement intégralement recouvert), et qu'un vampire recevait l'Ordre de Merlin pour avoir combattu d'autres vampires, tout comme Ron l'avait fait avec les loups-garous. Les lois de Bean sur les non-humains auraient aussi un impact sur Dimitri, à moins qu'il ne retourne en Roumanie.

Dumbledore continua. « Ensuite, j'ai le grand plaisir d'honorer une élève qui finit sa sixième année. Une préfète de la maison Serpentard, dont la réflexion rapide, l'ingéniosité et les bonnes relations avec le peuple du lac nous ont permis de maîtriser les géants et d'éviter de nombreux autres morts et blessés. Je suis très heureux de décerner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à Miss Mariah Kirkner. »

Harry était content pour Bill et Charlie, mais maintenant il applaudit encore plus fort, criant et sifflant, se sentant très satisfait qu'Eustache Bean doive épingler un Ordre de Merlin première classe sur une Serpentard. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit une coïncidence que Dumbledore ait choisi de mettre l'accent sur sa maison. Les applaudissements n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes qu'ils l'avaient été pour Bill et Charlie, mais il continua quand même à applaudir fort.

Il l'entendit remercier Dumbledore, quand elle fut sur le podium, et il lui répondit avec sincérité. « Non, merci à vous, ma chère, merci à vous. » Quand Mariah eut quitté le podium, il se remit à parler. « Et maintenant,… Un autre Weasley. J'ai vu ce jeune homme grandir, passant d'un garçon qui lors de sa première année était prêt à se sacrifier pour une très noble cause et ses amis, en plus d'être un sacré joueur d'échec, à quelqu'un qui se plonge dans le danger sans pensée pour sa propre sécurité, mais seulement pour ceux qu'il cherche à protéger. Il a montré sa loyauté, sa bravoure et son ingéniosité à de nombreuses reprises, que se soit en jouant au Quidditch pour l'Angleterre, en secourant son maître de potions d'une Acromantula, ou en combattant ses semblables loup-garous au corps à corps, sans arme. Il est passé de torturé à Godric's Hollow, à auteur d'un sort qui a permis aux aurors et aux autres présents de maîtriser leurs opposant et d'assurer la victoire. En une journée, il est passé du statut d'otage de Lord Voldemort à celui d'une des personnes responsable de la victoire finale sur les forces des ténèbres. Je suis très heureux de décerner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à Ronald Weasley. »

Harry et Hermione bondirent, applaudissant et criant comme des fous. Ron remercia Dumbledore d'une voix claire et profonde, et Harry souhaita avoir quelque moyen de le féliciter sur le champ. Mais cela devrait attendre. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge une fois encore et il continua. « Le prochain récipiendaire est la personne avec laquelle Ron Weasley a lancé le sort qui a conduit à la victoire de Godric's Hollow. Mais avant cela, elle a été l'une des trois personnes directement impliquées dans la chute de Lord Voldemort. Elle a subi le Cruciatus, et elle voulait mourir pour le défaire. A cette fin, elle a utilisé sa connaissances des expériences de la jeunesse de ce dernier pour l'amener à la tuer… Et quand il a mordu à l'hameçon et tenté de le faire, son propre sort a rebondi d'elle sur lui et il a péri. Pour sa ruse et ses nerfs d'acier, je suis très heureux de décerner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à Virginia Weasley. »

Le rugissement de la foule ébranla le stade, et Harry et Hermione furent à nouveau debout, applaudissant et criant eux même à pleine voix. D'ici et là ; Harry entendit les cris de « La fille qui a survécu ! La fille qui a survécu ! » Il sourit et applaudit jusqu'à avoir ses mains douloureuses. A la longue, ils se rassirent. Harry put faiblement entendre Ginny remercier Dumbledore et Bean. Il souhaita pouvoir voir son visage à cet instant, puis réalisa qu'il pouvait. Il saisit son amulette, la voyant se tenir à côté du podium, serrant la main de Dumbledore, son visage brillant presque autant que l'or de l'insigne de l'Ordre de Merlin sur sa robe. Harry pouvait voir un Dumbledore rayonnant comme il lui serrait la main, et soudain il ressentit une telle vague d'amour pour elle le dominer qu'il dut déglutir et se mordre la lèvre pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Et elle m'aime aussi, pensa-t-il, soudain assez étonné par tout cela.

Il continua à tenir son amulette comme elle essayait de revenir à sa place, mais la foule n'en avait pas encore assez, continuant à applaudir, à crier et à taper du pied. Harry entendit Hermione rire à côté de lui. « Quand je pense qu'elle avait peur de te parler. » lui chuchota-t-elle. Il regarda Ginny pencher sa tête et rougir, s'esquivant finalement de sur le podium et essayant de retourner à sa place. Il se souvint avec affection de la petite fille qui mettait son coude dans le beurrier, et qui s'était pourtant dressée contre Draco Malfoy chez Flourish and Blotts. Le bruit commença à mourir, et quand Dumbledore se remit à parler, Harry fut surpris. Il avait été tellement pris dans sa contemplation de Ginny qu'il avait oublié que Dumbledore avait encore des décorations à remettre.

« J'ai d'abord été conscient de la ruse et de la bravoure du récipiendaire suivant quand il travaillé à mettre en prison son propre père pour ses activités de mangemort. » Harry sourit. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il avait ramené Draco. L'Ordre de Merlin, première classe ! Cela devrait changer sa vie Draco Malfoy officiellement reconnu comme un héros. C'était la nouvelle vie que Harry avait voulu pour lui. Elle commençait, et il sentit son torse soulever avec plus qu'un peu de fierté. J'ai aidé à ce que cela arrive, pensa-t-il. Il est ici aujourd'hui, recevant cela, et pas à titre posthume, parce que je l'ai ramené.

Ce que Harry ne comprenait pas était pourquoi Draco ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Godric's Hollow. Il lui avait envoyé Hedwige avec une note écrite par Ginny, parce que Draco n'avait pas mangé dans la grande salle, et Harry ne savait pas où étaient les quartiers privés que Dumbledore avait arrangés pour lui. Il avait renvoyé la note à Ginny, pas à lui, disant qu'il devait réfléchir à de nombreuses choses, et qu'il ne rencontrerait personne pour le moment. Ginny lui avait écrit d'autres mots, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse…

« Si ce n'était les action de cette personne, Lord Voldemort serait encore en vie en train de terroriser le monde magique. » continua Dumbledore.

« Ouais, il a probablement aidé à se débarrasser de lui seulement pour lui prendre sa place ! » cria une voix dans le stade. Harry fut surpris. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un parle comme cela à Dumbledore.

« Et c'est pourquoi c'est avec un grand plaisir » dit Dumbledore, ignorant le perturbateur, « que je décerne l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à Draco Malfoy. »

Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait voulu en dire plus, mais qu'il avait été coupé. Harry commença à applaudir comme pour les autres, et il entendit Hermione applaudir, mais il semblait que seul un petit nombre de personnes présentes faisaient ainsi, et quelques uns suivaient l'exemple de la personne qui avait déjà crié que Draco voulait prendre la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry entendit quelques commentaires amers dans les gradins en dessous de lui, et quelque part au-dessus.

« Encore un autre foutu Serpentard qui reçoit l'Ordre de Merlin ! »

« Maintenant, j'aurais tout vu ! Les mangemorts devraient recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, pas obtenir l'Ordre de Merlin ! »

« Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs, tu te souviens ? »

« Alors ils devraient rétablir la peine de mort… »

Harry déglutit, essayant d'applaudir plus fort. Hermione lui prit les mains, l'arrêtant. « Personne d'autre n'applaudit. » chuchota-t-elle.

Harry laissa tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses, écœuré. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Dumbledore épingle l'Ordre de Merlin à Malfoy, et lui serre la main. Je pense que Malfoy va vomir. Il a l'air un peu vert. »

« Il a probablement entendu ce que ces crétins disaient… »

« Probablement. » Il ne pouvait pas dire à son ton factuel si elle était d'accord avec les crétins. Elle avait applaudit avec Harry au début, mais cela, raisonna-t-il, était probablement son réflexe de politesse habituel.

« Et maintenant, cela me donne un très grand plaisir de remettre la décoration suivante. Maintenant, bien qu'il soit préfet en chef de Poudlard, il n'a pas toujours été connu pour suivre les règles. En fait, il a probablement reçu plus de retenues qu'aucun autre élève qui soit jamais devenu préfet en chef… Mis à part son père. » Un rire parcourut l'assemblée. « Mais ce que je trouver particulièrement remarquable avec lui est sa capacité pour la justice et la compassion. Il n'hésitera pas à faire ce qu'il pense être juste, que la voie soit facile ou pas. Il est la troisième personne qui a contribué à la chute de Lord Voldemort, en utilisant la propre confiance de Voldemort en lui contre lui. Il est l'architecte du plan qui a finalement conduit à la victoire de Godric's Hollow. Et pour finir, si ce n'était pas le grand sacrifice qu'il a fait, nous n'aurions pas eu le récipiendaire précédent avec nous aujourd'hui. Je suis extrêmement heureux de décerner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à Harry Potter. »

Sa réception n'était rien en comparaison de la réponse tiède que Draco Malfoy avait reçue. Il pouvait entendre crier de partout dans le stade, les pieds taper, les applaudissements donnaient l'impression qu'il y avait cinq fois plus de monde que ce que Harry pensait probablement présent. Hermione l'aida à se lever et à se diriger vers le podium. Quand il l'atteignit, il put sentir Dumbledore lui épingler l'Ordre de Merlin à sa robe, et puis lui prendre sa main pour la serrer. Le stade trembla sur ses fondations à cause du bruit, et Harry décida que cela avait été inutile de mémoriser son discours, parce que maintenant, ce qu'il voulait dire à cette foule n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait préparé, et il était content que ses amis ne sachent pas ce qu'il allait dire.

La foule se calma finalement. Dumbledore, la voix amplifiée, dit « Et maintenant, nous allons entendre quelques mots de Harry Potter. » Harry le sentit lui prendre le coude comme il s'avançait sur le podium, essayant de ne pas trembler, encore une fois content de ne pas pouvoir voir combien de monde était présent. Son cœur battait très vite, et il souhaitait presque n'avoir affaire qu'à un autre mage noir.

« Merci professeur Dumbledore. » commença-t-il à dire, essayant de garder sa voix calme. « Merci beaucoup pour beaucoup de chose. Merci de croire dans vos élèves, peu importe dans quelle maison ils sont. Merci d'avoir recommandé Mariah, et Draco, et Millicent pour l'Ordre de Merlin, parce qu'ils le méritent. Merci d'avoir cru en Severus Rogue et Arabella Figg et Alastor Maugrey, tous à Serpentard quand ils étaient à l'école. Mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne peux pas vous remercier : Je ne peux pas vous remercier de continuer à utiliser le Choixpeau ! »

Il entendit un murmure de confusion parcourir la foule comme il prenait une inspiration, se préparant à continuer. « Quand j'étais sur le point d'entrer en première année, quelques choses sont arrivées qui ont changé ma vie à jamais. Je veux dire, après avoir découvert que j'étais un sorcier. D'abord, j'ai rencontré Draco Malfoy, et je l'ai immédiatement pris en grippe. » Il y eut des rires à cela, ce qui convint à Harry. Il avait essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère. « J'ai entendu parler des maisons de l'école pour la première fois par Draco, qui parlait de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, alors j'ai demandé à Hagrid. » Son nez commença à le picoter quand il pensa à Hagrid. « Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu un seul sorcier qui ait mal tourné qui n'ait pas été à Serpentard. Maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas vrai. Et Hagrid le savait aussi, mais il ne pensait pas aux exceptions ce jour-là. Et puis j'ai été réparti. Quand j'ai mis le Choixpeau, J'ai été horrifié. Il m'a dit que je pourrais être grand, et que la maison qui pourrait m'aider à faire cela serait… Serpentard. »

Harry entendit des exclamations de surprise et fit une pause pour l'effet. Il n'avait jamais pensé dire à tant de personne un secret aussi profondément enfoui, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder cela secret plus longtemps. Les gens devaient savoir si l'on voulait changer une tradition millénaire. « Oui. Harry Potter. Un Serpentard. Cela aurait pu arriver. » Et c'est arrivé, dans mon autre vie, pensa-t-il. « J'ai été influencé en rencontrant quelqu'un qui avait déjà été réparti à Serpentard, quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas, et par ce que Hagrid, quelqu'un que j'aimais, avait dit. Avant même d'entendre la chanson du Choixpeau, ou de connaître quoique ce soit de Salazar Serpentard, je savais que la dernière chose que je voulais être était un Serpentard. Avant que le chapeau ait dit quoique ce soit, j'avais déjà pensé 'Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard ». Il a voulu savoir si j'étais sûr, et il m'a finalement mis à Griffondor. J'ai été énormément soulagé de ne pas être l'un d'eux. »

Des acclamations montèrent de la foule, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Il leva ses main pour y mettre un terme et les bruits se turent. « Non, ne vous réjouissez pas. J'était un petit imbécile ignorant. Je ne savais rien d'autre sur Serpentard que des rumeurs et l'opinion d'une personne que j'aimais mais qui était biaisée. Et puis, quand j'ai été en deuxième année, j'ai découvert que j'étais Fourchelang. Serpentard était Fourchelang, et quelques personnes ont pensé que cela signifiait que j'étais son héritier, que j'avais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Je me le suis demandé moi-même. Le côté héritier. J'ai dit au directeur que je craignais que ce soit vrai, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau avait suggéré Serpentard. J'ai même demandé au Choixpeau si j'étais dans la bonne maison. Mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais choisi de ne pas être un Serpentard, et que c'étaient nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, plutôt que simplement nos capacités. Nos choix. » dit encore Harry.

« J'étais auprès de Viktor Krum quand il est mort dans la forêt l'an dernier. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Une fois qu'il a su qu'il était le petit-fils de Voldemort, il pensait que son futur était tracé, que son sang décidait de tout. Il avait tort ! Quel message reçoivent les Serpentards quand ils sont répartis ? Pensez-vous que beaucoup d'entre eux ont le sentiment d'avoir un choix de vie autre que celui de la réputation de leur maison ? Rare sont les Serpentards qui ne se sentent pas forcés ainsi, comme Mariah ou Millicent, ou Severus Rogue. Ou Draco Malfoy. Est-ce que nous aidons des enfants de onze ans en leur disant en substance 'Tu es un Serpentard maintenant, alors il y a de fortes chances pour que tu sois une personne vraiment méchante.' Est-ce que cela semble être un choix ? »

Il s'arrêta et écouta maintenant. Le stade était complètement silencieux. « Nous n'avons pas le droit d'ôter aux gens leur libre choix ! Quand je préparais les ASPICs d'histoire de la magie, ma bonne amie, Hermione, m'a dit que c'était un mensonge que les elfes de maison aimaient être réduits en esclavage. Elle a appris le nom du sorcier qui avait le premier lancé un maléfice aux elfes…, oui, un maléfice, et pas un charme, qui semble plus amical…, en leur faisant croire que faire quoique ce soit d'autre que du ménage était horrible et qu'ils devaient vouloir être esclaves des humains leur vie entière. Le sorcier qui a fait cela était un Poufsouffle, pas un Serpentard. Je demande solennellement au ministre de la magie de lever cette malédiction de sur les elfes, afin qu'ils puissent choisir où ils veulent travailler… Pour une paie. L'armée des elfes a sauvé de nombreuses vies à Godric's Hollow, et un elfe proche ami de moi a péri à Stonehenge, où les elfes ont aussi combattu les mangemorts, les dragons et les détraqueurs. »

« Levez la malédiction ! » entendit-il Hermione crier. Il entendit la voix de Ginny répéter le cri, puis celle de Ron, et bientôt, et il sentit qu'on tapait du pied et des mains derrière lui, et il commençait à penser que les gradins de bois allaient être réduits en miettes.

« Libérez les elfes ! Levez la malédiction ! » le chant résonnait dans le stade.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, se souvenant de sa promesse à Dobby. Il leva ses mains pour calmer la foule à nouveau, et il continua. « Bien ! Mais ne vous contentez pas de le dire. Faites que cela arrive. Forcez le nouveau ministre à le faire. Nous n'avons pas le droit de réduire à l'esclavage qui que ce soit, simplement parce que nous en avons le pouvoir. » Il pensa alors à quelque chose et poursuivit. « Alastor Maugrey m'a dit, une fois, que simplement parce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ne signifie pas que l'on doive le faire. Simplement parce que Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Griffondor ont fait la paix avec Serpentard en utilisant le Choixpeau pour lui donner des élèves qui étaient comme lui ne signifie pas que nous devrions continuer ainsi.

« Je demande au conseil des gouverneurs d'arrêter d'utiliser le Choixpeau. Quand les première années arriveront à l'école, mettez-les au hasard dans les maisons. Il pourra toujours y avoir une compétition entre les maisons, et le tournoi de Quidditch, et tout cela. Mais quel bien cela fait-il de laisser les enfants être avec ceux qui sont comme eux pendant sept ans ? Quelle éducation reçoivent-ils s'ils n'apprennent pas à s'entendre avec ceux qui ne sont pas exactement comme eux ? Et combien d'entre nous ont le sentiment qu'après sept ans, ils sont exactement la même personne qu'ils étaient à onze ans ? Nous ne devrions pas dire aux première années 'C'est qui tu es pour le restant de tes jours.' Poudlard doit être un lieu qui ouvre des possibilités, et non qui les referme. »

Il se retrouva encore face à un mur de silence, alors il continua. « Si le ministère veut éviter la naissance de nouveaux mages noirs, alors faites sentir à tous les élèves qu'ils peuvent être n'importe quoi, peu importe la maison. Ce n'est pas une solution de garder la trace des anciens Serpentards. En tous cas, une fois que le Choixpeau ne sera plus utilisé, 'Serpentard' n'aura plus le même sens. Maintenant, je sais que j'ai dit que lorsque j'ai rencontré Draco Malfoy pour la première fois, je ne l'aimais pas » dit-il, avec un petit rire, « Mais depuis, j'appris à connaître un Draco Malfoy qui est brave et altruiste, et qui a fait bon usage de toute son intelligence de Serpentard. Si ce n'était lui, Voldemort serait encore là. Si ce n'était Mariah Kirkner, Poudlard, et probablement Pré-au-Lard aussi, seraient détruits, et Millicent Bulstrode a aidé à cela. Vous étiez assez silencieux quand ils ont reçu leurs distinctions, mais cette fois, je veux vous entendre vraiment les applaudir. Aux héros Serpentard de Poudlard et de Godric's Hollow ! » cria-t-il, applaudissant bruyamment.

La foule le suivit cette fois, tapant du pied et criant pendant un bon moment, et cette fois, il n'entendit personne médire.

xxxxx

« Je vous déclare maris et femmes. »

Harry sourit en entendant Dumbledore dire ces paroles, et les baisers résonnant qu'il entendit lui dirent que les mariés étaient aussi contents de cela. Une quinzaine de jours après la cérémonie, la petite foule qui emplissait la salle des Trophées de Poudlard, largement composée de Weasley et d'opérationnels, applaudissait et riait de joie. Harry se retrouva embrassé par les mariées, Alicia et Maggie, tandis que les Mariés, Sirius et Rogue, lui serraient la main et lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos. En tant que témoin, il avait du garder les alliances dans sa poche, inquiet que cela ait été une terrible idée de leur part d'avoir un témoin aveugle. Je voudrai sacrément que mon témoin voie ce qui se passe, pensa-t-il, incapable de se sortir la prédiction de Sandy de la tête, bien qu'il sourie et donne des tapes dans le dos de Severus, et serre la main de Sirius, tout en souhaitant pouvoir les voir tous les deux.

Spasmodiquement, il serrait son amulette, se demandant où était Ginny. Là, il pouvait la voir de l'autre côté de la pièce, debout, en train d'applaudir avec Ron, Hermione, Draco et Mariah. Elle ne portait pas une robe comme celle qu'elle avait eue pour le mariage d'Alicia et Roger, elle n'avait pas une coiffure aussi élaborée. Sa robe simple et rose n'avait pas d'ornementation, et ses cheveux tombaient dans son dos, comme d'habitude. Elle riait et applaudissait, ses yeux brillants pétillant, et Harry eut le cœur qui chavira. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit maquillée, il voulait juste la voir comme cela toujours, nature. En ce jour, il semblait continuellement entendre la voix profonde de Sandy dans sa tête.

Le Lion épousera la Fille.

Peut-être qu'elle parlait de Sirius, qui avait aussi été le Lion dans la Prophétie ? Mais Alicia n'était pas la Fille de Guerre, et ils se mariaient aujourd'hui, pas un an plus tard…

Un contact le surpris, et il tendit sa main, demandant « Je suis désolé, mais à qui est ce bras. »

« Harry. » fit la voix de Maggie

« Désolé, Maggie. » fit-il encore. « Je cherchais juste quelqu'un pour m'aider à traverser la pièce jusqu'à Ginny. »

« Nous allons dans cette direction de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » dit-elle à son époux, l'air assez possessive maintenant. Il lui sourit.

« Tu lui as passé la laisse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas un chien, Potter. » grogna Rogue, mais Harry pouvait entendre qu'il forçait l'hostilité. Il y avait une note d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Non, c'est vrai. Vous êtes marié maintenant. » Fit –il en souriant. Rogue émit un rire très satisfait.

Mais comme ils traversaient la salle, Maggie toucha son esprit et lui parla dans la tête, le faisant un peu sursauter. Quel secret caches-tu Harry, et à qui ?

Heu, de quoi tu parles, Maggie ? Il avait presque oublié qu'elle pouvait faire cela.

La couleur de ton aura ne ment pas. Elle est noire sur les bords. Tu gardes un secret. Confesse-toi.

Tu prévoies de devenir auror ? pensa-t-il, grincheux. Je n'ai rien à confesser. Je n'ai rien fait de mal .

Je n'ai pas dit cela, sauf que tu gardes un secret. Tu le cache à Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais essaya de se concentrer pour lui fermer son esprit. Il ne savait pas si la couleur de son aura était due à la prédiction à laquelle il pensait, ou au secret de ce qu'il avait été prêt à sacrifier. Peut-être les deux. Il serra l'amulette et se vit approcher de Ginny, à une simple paire de pas d'elle. Elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il la vit prendre Maggie dans ses bras, et l'embrasser, et son nouveau beau-frère eut même droit à un timide bisou sur la joue, Rogue se retrouvant un peu pris au dépourvu. Après tout, elle était encore son élève pour un an encore. Harry pouvait aussi voir Ron serrer la main du maître de potions, comme s'il n'avait pas été leur nemesis pendant des années, souriant au dernier membre de la famille, tandis que Hermione embrassait à son tour Maggie.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » lui chuchota Ginny à l'oreille, lui faisant lâcher l'amulette. Il la serra contre lui et acquiesça, n'osant pas parler. Pourquoi est-ce que Maggie doit voir les auras tout le temps ? pensa-t-il, se sentant un peu énervé.

La salle des Trophées avait été fermée pour la fête privée, les vitrines au milieu du plancher ayant été poussées pour pouvoir danser. Harry enleva son amulette, la tenant entre sa main et celle de Ginny comme ils tournaient avec soin sur le sol. Tenir l'amulette pour la voir permettait à Harry d'éviter de se cogner dans les gens, mais c'était étrange se voir soi-même en même temps, et de tourner. Cela lui rappelait les séparations corps-esprit qu'il avait apprises, mais maintenant, Ginny était toujours au centre de tout. Il n'était pas dans un état comateux, et le monde ne bougeait pas au ralenti.

Plus tard, Harry mangeait du gâteau, debout avec Sirius, Remus, Alex Wood, Bill et la personne qui accompagnait Bill. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Alex Wood était là. Il savait que c'était un camarade d'école de Bill, mais il avait pensé que la cérémonie et la réception allaient être plus privées. Il ne savait pas trop non plus d'où sortait la femme qui était avec Bill.

« Je ne veux pas être impoli ou quoique ce soit, » essaya-t-il d'expliquer, « Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, exactement ? » demanda-t-il à Alex. Il y eut un silence malaisé avant que Remus ne réponde.

« En fait, je sors avec Alex. Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de la sécurité. Alex sait garder un secret. Bill a joué les entremetteurs, tu vois… »

« De toute évidence, tu sais aussi garder les secrets ! » dit Harry, surpris. « Depuis quand, heu… »

« Cela fait un moment, maintenant. » dit Alex, l'air heureux. « Mais cela a été de ci de là pendant un moment. Je pensais que son travail d'infiltration allait le faire tuer. Cela me rendait sacrément nerveux chaque fois qu'il quittait l'appartement pour se rendre à une réunion de loups garous… » Harry trouvait dur de ne pas s'imaginer Oliver Wood. La voix de son frère était exactement la même. « Sirius est le meilleur ami au monde de Remus. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de me répandre sur lui et son adorable épouse. »

Après cela, Harry n'osa pas demander à Bill avec qui il sortait. Juste alors, Molly Weasley les approcha et lui demanda d'une voix surprenamment impérieuse. « Alors, Bill. Cela te dérangerait beaucoup de me présenter ? » Harry arrêta de mâcher son gâteau, réalisa que sa bouche était ouverte, et la ferma brusquement, déglutissant avec difficultés. De toute évidence, Bill n'avait pas parlé de sa cavalière à sa mère.

« Heu, oui, maman. Je crois que tu dois te souvenir de Juliet, de quand j'était à l'école. Juliet Hathaway… JE veux dire MacDonald… Voici ma mère, Molly Weasley. »

« En fait, » répondit Juliet, du moins, Harry pensait que c'était elle, « tu avais raison au début, Bill. C'est Juliet Hathaway de nouveau, tu te souviens ? Depuis le divorce. »

« Le divorce ? » demanda suspicieusement Molly.

« Tu te souviens, maman. » fit maintenant la voix de Charlie. Harry ne savait pas quand il s'était joint à eux. « Quand je suis allé dans la réserve en Colombie Britannique entre ma cinquième et ma sixième année, et que j'ai appris tellement du mari de Juliet, Brendan, l'un des gardiens. »

« Ah, oui. Le gardien. » dit-elle vaguement. « Et depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? » dit-t-elle à dessein. Harry se sentait extrêmement embarrassé pour Bill.

« Bien, je suis tombé sur Juliet sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a un peu plus d'un an, et nous avons recommencé à nous voir… » dit Bill. Harry pensa avoir été le seul à remarquer la nervosité dans la voix de Bill, mais Molly l'avait aussi saisie.

« Et pourquoi avais-tu peur de me parler de cela ? »

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais mieux fait de lui dire, Bill ? » dit-il à son frère à voix basse.

« Me dire quoi ? » dit sèchement Molly.

Harry put entendre Bill et Charlie traîner des pieds par terre. Il se demanda ce qui leur arrivait. Il tira Sirius par la manche, lui chuchotant « Cela semble être une histoire de famille… »

« Bien, tu n'es pas loin d'être de la famille, Harry. » lui dit Molly. « Peut-être devrais-je aider mes deux fils aînés un peu, aucun d'eux n'ayant eu la décence de me dire, pendant près de seize ans, que j'avais une petite fille ! »

La pièce était complètement silencieuse après qu'elle ait dit cela, et tout ce que Harry put faire, était de rester bouche bée, incrédule. A côté de lui, il entendit Sirius marmonner. « Oh, ça va être l'enfer… »

« Tu savais ! » s'écria Charlie. « Alors… Tu n'avais pas besoin du tout que je te reparle de la réserve de dragon ! »

« Oui, je savais, grâce à Juliet. Nous correspondons depuis des années. Je sais aussi garder les secrets. » Harry savait déjà cela, à cause du secret sur ses filles aînées.

« Juliet ! » s'écria Bill.

« Bien, » dit nerveusement Juliet, « je ne pensais pas que c'était bien que ta mère ne sache pas. Je lui ai écrit il y a des années. C'était pendant que tu étais encore à la réserve, Charlie. Je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point j'étais reconnaissante que tu sois avec moi, en tant que parrain de Natalie… »

« Natalie ! » dit soudain Harry, incapable de se retenir. « Vous voulez dire… Natalie MacDonald ? »

« C'est exact. » dit doucement Juliet.

Comme toute l'histoire sortait, Harry comprit maintenant pourquoi Mrs Weasley avait dit à ses fils que s'ils causaient 'des problèmes' à une fille, elle les tuerait. Elle ne le pensait pas littéralement, bien sûr, mais ses sentiments à ce sujet ne tombaient pas des nues. Elle avait de l'expérience sur ce problème, sans que Bill, l'auteur, le sache, ni Charlie, gardien du secret de facto. Ce fut Charlie qui prit le plus gros de la colère de Mrs Weasley, comme il le lui avait caché, ainsi qu'à Bill, depuis le début.

« Bien, hum,… Il y avait toute cette histoire sur la Fille de la Guerre qui serait de notre famille. » bégaya Charlie. « Comment aurais-je su que ce n'était pas la fille de Bill ? Cela me semblait être une bonne idée de la garder secrète, plus sûr pour elle et tout… »

« Mmm » fit Mrs Weasley, n'ayant pas l'air convaincue. Elle ne dégagea toutefois pas complètement Bill, cependant, malgré le fait qu'il ait appris qu'il avait une fille il y a un an seulement.

« Bien, il n'a pas semblé y avoir un seul bon moment pour parler de cela, avec la guerre et tout. » marmonna Bill, penaud. Harry aurait aimé voir son visage, sans parler de celui de Molly Weasley. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas croire que la discrète quatrième année de Griffondor nommée Natalie MacDonald était la nièce de Ron et Ginny.

Ginny ! Il la rechercha avec son amulette, la trouvant debout avec Ron, à juste quelques pieds de là, une expression de surprise complète sur son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu as donc entendu ? »

« Que je suis tatie depuis que j'ai un an et demi ? Oui, j'ai entendu. Le fait est que j'ai le sentiment que Natalie est la seule qui ne sache pas que son vrai père est mon frère. »

« Bien, en fait, c'est exact. » admit Juliet. « Bill et moi avons parlé de cela. C'est très délicat. Brendan et moi nous sommes séparés à l'amiable, et Nat l'a toujours considérée comme son père… »

« C'est comme tu voudras, ma chérie. » lui dit Molly Weasley, surprenant Harry. « Personne ne veut bouleverser la pauvre fille. Mais tu as décrit Brendan comme une personne très compréhensive. Je ne pense pas que Natalie doit ressentir qu'elle a perdu le père qu'elle a toujours connu. Elle va juste en avoir un autre, sans parler, que peut-être que je pourrai arrêter de lui envoyer des pulls et des gâteaux avec la simple excuse que sa mère était l'amie de mon fils il y a des années ! » Elle rit en fait, et Harry sourit, se demandant combien de champagne elle avait bu.

« Tu lui as envoyé des pulls Weasley et du gâteau ? » dit Ron, l'air affronté.

« Oh, zut, j'en ai envoyé à Harry aussi, et tu n'as jamais sourcillé. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Quand même… Nous avions une nièce au sein de notre maison pendant tout ce temps, et nous ne l'avons jamais su. » pressa Ron. Harry se souvint à quel point il avait été bouleversé quand il avait appris la disparition de ses sœurs.

Harry sentit Ginny quitter son côté et il serra l'amulette. Elle chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'une jolie femme au cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air familière, et il réalisa en même temps qu'elle devait être Juliet, et que le Natalie avait le visage de sa mère. Contrairement à sa mère, il se souvint que les cheveux de Natalie étaient un mélange de brun et de roux. Il secoua la tête avec étonnement comme il regardait Ginny parler à la mère de sa nièce, puis elles relevèrent toutes deux la tête pour regarder les autres, souriant.

« Nous revenons. Nous allons chercher Natalie et lui dire, afin qu'elle puisse se joindre à la fête… » dit Ginny avec excitation. Avant qu'elle et Juliet ne partent, elle prit le bras de Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais chercher ma nièce ! »

Il rit, continuant à tenir l'amulette tandis qu'elle et Juliet trouvaient Natalie dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Elles se prirent les unes dans les bras des autres, pleurèrent et recommencèrent avant qu'elles ne sortent par le trou du portrait et ne redescendent les escaliers. Il lâcha l'amulette et sourit, sachant qu'aussi nombreux soient les membres de la famille Weasley, cela ne remplacerait jamais l'absence de Fred, mais il pensait tout aussi improbable qu'un seul membre de la famille puisse jamais se languir sans que tout le reste du clan ne soit là pour le soutenir et l'aimer.

Et donc la fête continua jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit, avec finalement tous les membres vivants de la famille Weasley ensemble. Harry tint Ginny et dansa et pensa à la prédiction de Sandy, la tenant serrée contre lui, et ayant le sentiment que bien qu'ayant perdu une famille dans son autre vie, il avait trouvé une autre.

xxxxx

Le restant du trimestre passa très rapidement, à ce qui semblait à Harry. Cela aidait que Ginny et lui aient une chambre dans l'aile des professeurs, autorisée par rien de moins que Severus Rogue. (« Je m'occuperais de Molly si elle a vent de cela. » avait-il dit) Maggie l'avait conduit là après le mariage, et il avait été surpris que Ginny soit déjà là dans une robe de chambre rose diaphane, sans rien d'autre…

Soudain, son célibat résolu, maintenu depuis qu'il était rentré de Godric's Hollow, vola en éclats. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir pourquoi il se l'était imposé, mais couché avec elle dans ses bras plus tard, écoutant l'aube qui s'approchait, il se souvint. Quelque chose à voir avec le sentiment qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur alors que Fred était mort, et Hagrid, et Tony, et tous les autres. Comme il tenait son corps chaud, il pensa au mariage et à Natalie rencontrant sa famille pour la première fois, et il réalisa à quel point cela était stupide. Se refuser le bonheur parce que d'autres étaient mort aurait été nier ce pour quoi ils étaient morts. Était-ce pour rien ? Non, certainement pas. La vie continuait, et ils devaient à eux-même et à ceux qui étaient partis d'avoir autant de bonheur que possible tant qu'ils pouvaient.

Il serra Ginny contre lui et commença à glisser vers le sommeil, mais il se força à se réveiller. « Ginny ? »

« Hmm? »

« Je voulais parler à Draco à la fête, mais je n'ai pas eu la possibilité. Tu penses qu'il aussi une pièce dans l'aile des professeurs ? Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à le trouver, et … »

« Harry. » coupa-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, heu, j'ai parlé à Draco à la fête, et bien… Bien je voulais qu'il te parle. Mais il a dit que tu étais la dernière personne à laquelle il voulait parler en ce moment. » Elle se tut.

« Il a dit pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

Il n'avait pas pu parler à Draco pendant le restant du trimestre non plus. Maintenant son dernier jour à Poudlard était arrivé, et il se sentait assez engourdi, assis à la table de Griffondor pour la fête de départ, se cramponnant à l'amulette de temps en temps afin de pouvoir voir Ginny, mais aussi les bouts de la grande salle qui étaient visibles autour d'elle, les bannières des maisons, les autres élèves, les professeurs au loin, à la table des enseignants. Dumbledore n'avait pas nommé de vainqueur à la Coupe des Maisons, mais déclaré qu'elles étaient toutes victorieuses sur les ténèbres qui avaient menacé d'engloutir l'école, et à terme, tout le monde magique. Étonnamment, il y eut beaucoup d'acclamations à cette nouvelle. Harry avait un grand espoir pour le futur. En septembre, les première année seraient placés dans leurs maisons au hasard. Le conseil des gouverneurs avait accepté l'idée de Harry.

Après la fête, il fut temps de rejoindre la gare. Le professeur MacGonagall lui donna une chaude accolade, ce qui le surprit, et Mrs Figg fit de même, ce qui le surprit encore plus. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait lui demander de convaincre Draco de lui parler, mais il décida que non. Il dit au revoir aux autres professeurs qui étaient venus le voir partir, Severus Rogue étant le dernier, avec une longue embrassade et de vigoureuses tapes dans le dos, avant qu'il ne sorte du hall d'entrée. Il n'était plus un élève.

Ron guida Harry sur les marches du perron et dans le calèche sans cheval. Harry enleva ses lunettes (qu'il portait toujours, par habitude) et ferma ses yeux, sentant le petit mouvement ondulant comme ils roulaient sur la route de Pré-au-Lard. Quand ils furent presque à la gare, la voix de Sandy s'éleva de sous sa manche, disant la même chose qu'elle avait dite avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui parler. Pas encore, pensa-t-il. Tu verras. Pas vraiment, pas de la manière dont j'aimerais…

Bien trop tôt, ils étaient arrivé, et ce fut au tour de Ginny de le guider cette fois, l'aidant à prendre pied sur le quai. Il hésita et il la sentit tirer son bras. « Viens Harry, afin que nous puissions prendre un bon compartiment tous ensemble. »

Il se dégagea doucement. « Je te rejoins Ginny. Donne–moi une minute, d'accord ? Toi, Ron et Hermione passez devant. Je vous retrouverai. »

Elle soupira et il entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers l'endroit où il pensait que Poudlard se situait. Il l'imagina très vivement, les tours, les parapets, les fenêtres innombrables brillant dans le soleil couchant. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois, et maintenant qu'il partait, il ne pouvait même pas en avoir un dernier coup d'œil. Il pensa avec force, 'J'aimerais juste pouvoir le voir une dernière fois…'

Il n'avait pas pu revoir Sirius une fois de plus avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Amérique avec Alicia. Ils étaient partis la nuit après le mariage, et Harry s'était promis qu'il trouverait un moyen de leur rendre visite quand ils seraient installés. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait, comme l'idée de voyager sans voir le hantait, mais il était déterminé à trouver un moyen.

« Harry. » fit une voix gentille et familière.

« Dumbledore ! Je veux dire professeur Dumbledore… »

Le directeur rit. « Je te suggèrerai de m'appeler 'Albus', mais je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prêt pour cela. »

Harry déglutit. « Heu, probablement pas, sir. » il se mit maintenant à souhaiter pouvoir le voir avec le château. Le souhaiter simplement ne fera rien à l'affaire, se rappela-t-il.

« Vous ne venez pas nous voir partir, habituellement. » dit Harry, se sentant bizarre. Il cligna des yeux, se sentant étrangement lourd, comme s'il avait besoin de se poser.

« Non, c'est vrai. Cependant, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Harry Potter quitte Poudlard… »

Harry se sentit rougir. « Vous êtes simplement venu me dire au revoir, sir ? » là de nouveau. Il sentit sa tête de façon bizarre, presque comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus. Il y eu un bruit de vent dans ses oreilles qui lui rappela celui qu'il avait entendu en rentrant du Royaume de la Mort. Il se sentit distrait, et pensa encore 'J'aimerais juste pouvoir voir Dumbledore et Poudlard une fois de plus…'

Contre toute attente, il pensa voir quelque chose, un petite lueur pâle, comme une lumière distante par une nuit sans lune. La lueur grandit, main alors quelque chose la bloqua, une ombre posée au centre, tandis que la lumière passait des deux côtés, un peu comme la description qu'avait faite Maggie des auras. La chose était floue, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'elle était grande et bleuâtre. Harry cligna encore des yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » le directeur avait l'air bien plus d'un père soucieux que d'un directeur.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce que… » chuchota-t-il vaguement. La lueur devint de plus en plus forte, remplissant finalement tout son champ de vision. La Vision ! pensa-t-il. Je peux voir !

« Je… Je peux voir. Je pense. » ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

« Quoi ? » fit Dumbledore vivement. « Tu peux voir ? Que peux tu voir ? »

La lueur était trop brillante, lui rendant impossible de dire ce qu'était cette grande chose bleuâtre. Harry cligna des yeux, secouant la tête, essayant d'accommoder ses yeux. Puis il se souvint… Il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il les prit dans la poche de sa robe et les sortit. Même avec elles sur le nez, tout ne devint pas immédiatement clair, mais il put dire ce qu'était cette grande chose qui était au milieu de la lumière maintenant.

« Je vous vois. »

Harry cligna des yeux encore, la netteté s'améliorant à chaque fois, et puis il était là : Albus Dumbledore, portant une robe bleu glace pâle et un grand chapeau assorti. La robe donnait à ses cheveux et à sa barbe une apparence légèrement bleutée aussi, et Harry regarda les yeux magiques scintillants du vieil homme souriant.

« Je peux vous voir ! » Il plongea sur Dumbledore, lançant ses bras autour de lui, et Dumbledore lui rendit l'accolade, le tapotant dans le dos.

« Mon cher garçon. » fit-il en s'étranglant, et Harry pensa être sur le point de pleurer.

Harry s'écarta de lui, riant. « Je peux voir, je peux vraiment voir ! » croâssa-t-il. Il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment, ou pourquoi, je sais juste… Oh, bon sang, je n'en sais rien, sauf que je peux voir ! »

Dumbledore lui sourit chaleureusement, et Harry avait beaucoup de peine à croire que les yeux bleus brillants n'étaient pas réels. « Je suis très, très heureux pour toi, Harry. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Nous sommes deux alors. Je… Je pensais simplement que j'aurais aimé voir Poudlard une dernière fois, et vous aussi, et ça… ça a commencé à arriver… »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils maintenant. « C'est vraiment très curieux. » dit-il doucement, scrutant Harry. « Je me demande pourquoi la déesse a décidé de te rendre la vue… »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Hermione pensait… Bien, je suppose que cela importe peu de vous le dire maintenant. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne, mais… Elle voulait savoir ce à quoi je pensais quand j'ai offert de sacrifier ma vue, et je lui ai dit que je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai offert… J'ai offert ma magie. Mais ensuite, quand nous sommes rentrés, j'étais aveugle. La théorie d'Hermione était que la déesse a vu que je voulais sacrifier quelque chose d'énorme, et qu'elle a été gentille avec moi. Bien, je ne l'ai pas ressenti ainsi quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais aveugle, mais… Mais elle a du décider que le sacrifice n'avait pas besoin d'être permanent ! Je peux voir à nouveau ! »

Mais soudain, là où Dumbledore avait eu l'air touché et heureux pour lui, il avait maintenant l'air indiciblement triste, et Harry s'émerveilla encore de l'expressivité de ses yeux magiques. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, sir ? »

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration. « Je… J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que ce que tu penses, Harry. Ceci… Ceci serait assez décalé de la part d'un dieu ou d'une déesse… »

« Vous voulez dire… Vous penser qu'elle peut me prendre autre chose en lieu et place de ma vue ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Non, Harry. J'ai peur qu'elle ne l'ait déjà fait. » dit-il très doucement.

Harry le fixa. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » mais ensuite, il regarda par dessus l'épaule du directeur, et ce qu'il vit dans la vallée devant lui le fit tomber à genoux, sanglotant, se frottant les yeux avec ses mains sous ses lunettes.

« Non, non, non, c'est pas possible… »

Là où le château de Poudlard aurait dû se trouver, niché dans le vallon feuillu, il n'y avait que les ruines d'une forteresse qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. On dirait qu'elle avait été abandonnée depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années. Disparues les grandes tours, avec l'étendard de Poudlard. Disparues les fenêtres lumineuses. Là où aurait du se trouver les portes d'entrée, une arche vide recouverte de lierre conduisait à un hall sans mur, les ruines de l'escalier de marbre blanc s'arrêtant en plein air, aboutissant en plein vide.

Il secoua la tête, la vérité heurtant son cerveau, mais il résista, fermant les yeux, se les frottant jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui fassent mal, sanglotant « Non, non, non… »

Dumbledore lui tendit sa main. « Debout, Harry. » Il ne dit rien de plus, mais haussa les sourcils, et Harry prit sa main, se levant doucement, ses yeux revenant sur les ruines du château de Poudlard. Il se tourna vers la gauche, et là où aurait dû se trouver le foisonnant village de Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait qu'un collection de masure décrépies, le vent chaud et sec soufflant sur les herbes folles autour d'elles. Se tournant, Harry vit que même la gare de Pré-au-Lard avait l'air abandonnée depuis longtemps, la peinture pelant de telle sorte que l'on ne pouvait même plus lire le nom du village qu'il avait toujours vu en lettres dorées brillantes sur fond rouge, sur le panneau qui pendant au-dessus du quai, accroché à deux chaînes. L'une d'elle (les deux étaient rouillées), était cassée maintenant, de telle sorte que le panneau pendait verticalement, oscillant dans le vent.

Et le Poudlard Express… Il se tourna vers le train, qui semblait avoir été laissé sur ses vieux rails depuis au moins quatre-vingt ans. La rouille et la peinture pelée étaient la règle et non l'exception, là aussi, et Harry ne pouvait voir personne à travers les fenêtres crasseuses. Il semblait être vide et inutile.

Il se retourna pour regarder Dumbledore à nouveau, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant en silence. Le directeur posa sa main sur le bras de Harry. La réalité de la main fit atterrir Harry, le forçant à penser. Tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était un sorcier, que Poudlard existait, il n'avait pas tout simplement inventé dans sa tête…

« Pourquoi ? » fit-il d'une voix étranglée, ce seul mot pouvant sortir de sa gorge.

Dumbledore secoua sa tête avec tristesse. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Il se pourrait que tu aies été temporairement aveuglé par la déesse pour te protéger de la vérité de ton sacrifice. Ou pour protéger les autres de la vérité. Ton combat pour faire sans ta vue a servi de diversion efficace pour ceux qui t'entourent, aucun d'eux ne semblant avoir saisi que tu avais perdu ta magie. »

« Mais… Mais… Je peux toujours comprendre Sandy, mon serpent, quand elle parle… »

Dumbledore eut l'air pensif un moment. « Intéressant. Il se pourrait que la déesse t'ai juste pris la magie que tu avais à ta naissance. Tu n'es pas né Fourchelang, mais tu as accidentellement reçu cette capacité quand Voldemort a tenté de te tuer. A quoi pensais-tu exactement quand tu t'es décidé sur ton sacrifice ? »

Harry se força à regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux, à arrêter de regarder le train et la station inutilisés, le village à l'air abandonné, et surtout, le château en ruine. « J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé, prenez-là, prenez toute la magie que j'ai eu au jour de ma naissance… »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bien, c'est précisément ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Mais pourquoi devait-elle cacher à moi ou à eux qui m'entourent quel était mon vrai sacrifice ? »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. » J'ai dit que c'était une possibilité, et je ne sais pas quel serait le motif pour une telle chose. Une autre possibilité est que la déesse n'est pas du tout responsable de ta cécité. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qui alors ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard très pénétrant. « Tu ne te mets pas en colère facilement, Harry. Tu as toléré les Dursley pendant un bon moment, pourtant, quant ta tante a insulté la mémoire de tes parents, tu as fait de la magie accidentelle, et tu l'as faite gonfler. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as réagi si fortement à ses remarques ? »

Harry réfléchit aux choses horribles que sa tante Marge avait dites. « Parce que… Parce que je ne savais encore rien de mes parents. Je… Je pense qu'une part de moi avait peur qu'elle ait raison. Je ne pouvais pas répliquer… Je n'avais rien en ma possession pour prouver qu'elle avait tort. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Tu étais en colère avec elle parce que tu craignais qu'elle dise la vérité. » Harry acquiesça, déglutissant, comme quelque chose, qu'il refusait de reconnaître, rampait sous son crâne. « Après, que tu m'ai parlé de ta réaction face à l'opinion médicale du Docteur Chaudhri, j'en ai parlé au docteur Anderssen. » dit-il. « Elle m'a dit que tu étais très en colère à la suggestion que tu souffres de cécité hystérique. »

Harry avala sa salive, regardant autour de lui. « Alors, vous dites que vous pensez qu'elle avait raison ? Que je me suis rendu aveugle afin de ne pas penser à ce qu'était le sacrifice ? »

Dumbledore lui pressa le bras. « Ton sacrifice, Harry, était l'essence de l'altruisme. Mais simplement parce que l'on est capable d'un tel acte ne signifie pas que l'on n'aura pas de remords ou de regrets, même si l'on croit quand même que dans les mêmes circonstances, on aurait refait exactement la même chose. Tu t'es dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire, et tu l'as cru, mais un part de toi n'a pas pu supporter de penser aux conséquences, et tu as donc trouver un moyen d'éviter d'y faire face. La cécité t'a permis d'ignorer ton sacrifice réel. Souviens-toi Harry, à quel point tu es suggestible… »

Harry regarda les yeux bleus scintillants. « Je pensais que c'était juste en lien avec ma magie. » sa voix tremblait comme il admettait cela. Oui, il avait tenté de cacher son sacrifice, même à lui –même, un exercice de déni qui lui avait volé sa propre vue.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « Les moldus sont connus pour faire la même chose Harry. Ils n'ont simplement pas assez de gènes magiques activés pour pouvoir utiliser au point d'en faire des sorts. En clair, tu as encore cette capacité, même sans la magie avec laquelle tu es né. »

« Me laissant simplement Fourchelang. » dit-il amèrement. Il attendit une seconde, au cas où Sandy ferait un commentaire, mais pour une fois, elle ne dit rien. « Et incapable de voir Poudlard, ou Pré-au-Lard, ou… »

« Oh, tu peux les voir. » dit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry leva les mains au ciel. « Bien, oui, je peux voir un château en ruine… »

« C'est toi, Harry. Tu vois les ruines parce que tu crois que tu devrais. Je suspecte que tu as pu, avec tellement de succès, te convaincre que tu étais aveugle parce que tu craignais, par-dessus tout, de ne plus pouvoir revoir Poudlard, comme tu étais au courant pour les sorts repousse-moldu. Ce que tu vois maintenant, » dit-il, montrant de la main les ruines distantes « est ce que tu t'attendais à voir en rentrant, et tu ne pouvais pas y faire face, alors tu ne l'as pas fait. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas besoin de voir le château ainsi. Tu as permis à ta peur de dominer ta connaissance. Sans ta magie, tu es un cracmol, pas un moldu. Les cracmols peuvent voir à travers les sorts repousse-moldu. Et même les moldus qui s'attendent à trouver quelque chose de magique peuvent le voir, comme tu as pu le voir avec les parents de Miss Granger. Ils sont venus à la cérémonie à l'école, et tu les as vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, non ? » Harry acquiesça, fixant le château, mais incapable de voir un changement. « Crois Harry. » dit Dumbledore d'un voix douce et urgente. Les poils se dressèrent sur la nuque de Harry comme il se souvint de Rodney Jeffries guérissant sa brûlure.

Crois…

Il pensa à Draco Malfoy s'attendant à être en enfer pour ce qu'il avait fait, croyant qu'il serait puni…

Crois…

Et puis il pensa à Maggie et Hermione, qui avaient vu des photo de Stonehenge en ruine, incapable de le voir comme il était vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient fait un effort concerté pour aller au-delà de ce à quoi elles s'attendaient, pour changer ce qu'elles croyaient sur l'endroit…

Crois…

Harry cligna des yeux de façon répétée. Lentement, le château tel qu'il le connaissait se mit à trembler, comme s'il avait été caché par la métamorphose du Caméléon. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, voyant le château tel qu'il le connaissait, grand, puissant et familier. A sa façon, Poudlard resterait toujours sa maison, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Je peux le voir… »

Et ensuite, tout d'un coup, il tremblota et redevint un tas de ruines. Il fronça les sourcils, mais Dumbledore, voyant peut-être la déception sur son visage, lui pressa l'épaule. « Prends ton temps, Harry. Commence petit, avec le train, disons, comme tu dois le prendre pour rentrer à Londres. » Harry regarda encore le train, pensant très fort, se souvenant de la toute première fois où il avait vu le Poudlard Express quand il avait onze ans. Il se souvint de la vision de la locomotive vapeur rouge, des nombreux wagons, regardant Ginny courir après le train, le regard d'envie sur son visage comme son frère partait pour l'école. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Ron pour la première fois, et Hermione, tous les deux dans le train…

Il revint à sa vue et ne se retransforma pas en tas de rouille. « Je peux le voir, sir. Je… Je pense que ça ira. Le reste viendra avec le temps, vous avez probablement raison. » Il poussa un grand soupir et se sentit soulagé d'un coup, comme au même moment, il pensait 'Bon sang, je suis un cracmol'.

« Harry » dit Dumbledore, posant sa main sur son bras comme Harry commençait à s'avancer vers le train. « N'attends pas trop longtemps. »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« De le dire aux autres. Tes amis. Miss Weasley. Et… Mr Malfoy. »

La lèvre de Harry trembla, et il scruta à nouveau le paysage avec les ruines du château. Il ne pourrait que conserver l'image du château intact dans sa tête pendant quelques temps encore. « Draco ne m'a pas parlé depuis que nous sommes revenus, en tous cas. Je ne suis pas encore convaincu qu'il va me pardonner de lui avoir sauvé la vie, pas plus que Rogue ne voulait pardonner mon père. Et de toute évidence, je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent, ou je n'aurais pas fait de telles choses pour cacher la vérité, même à loi. Comment vais-je pouvoir leur dire que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs magiques ? »

Dumbledore le prit dans une accolade ferme et puis le tint à bout de bras, lui souriant chaleureusement. « Harry Potter, même comme cracmol, tu es sans doute la personne la plus magique que j'ai jamais connue. » Harry pencha sa tête, se sentant énormément timide en entendant le directeur lui dire cela. « Tu vas trouver un moyen. » continua Dumbledore, « Fais moi confiance. Mais plus important encore… Fais-toi confiance. Ainsi qu'à ceux qui compte le plus pour toi. » Il relâcha les épaules de Harry et hocha la tête. « Dépêches-toi. Ils t'attendent. »

Harry se retourna et vit le mécanicien au loin, sur le quai, se penchant en dehors de la locomotive, le regardant avec impatience. Harry fit un signe de la tête, avançant à grands pas vers le train. Quand il s'ébranla, il était encore à la porte du wagon. Il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de pouvoir se pencher au dehors et faire au revoir au professeur Dumbledore, qui était la seule personne sur le quai. Derrière lui, le village se modifia légèrement, et apparut, puis disparut, comme si Harry ne le voyait pas vraiment, mais plutôt un mirage. Prends ton temps, se rappela-t-il. Il était dans le train et pouvoir tout parfaitement voir. C'était un départ.

Je peux revoir Ginny, réalisa-t-il, son cœur bondissant à la pensée. Et plus juste avec l'amulette. Il sourit en descendant le couloir, vacillant quand le train parcourut une courbe. Je peux voir Ron, et Hermione, et Rogue, et Maggie, et…

Il s'arrêta, entendant la voix distinctive et incisive d'Hermione derrière la porte du compartiment devant lequel il passait. Il hésita avant d'entrer, regardant le verre dépoli de la porte, voyant pour la première fois le motif en spirale sur le verre. Il pouvait aussi voir des ombres bouger derrière. Les deux têtes rousses étaient probablement Ginny et Ron. Les deux sombres semblaient être Mariah et Hermione. La tâche claire ne pouvait être que Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Draco devrait lui parler maintenant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit glisser la porte, regardant autour de lui, essayant de se dire qu'il préférait pouvoir voir plutôt que faire de la magie. Il força un sourire et entra, s'asseyant entre Ginny et Ron. Hermione, Mariah et Draco était assis en face.

« C'était très bien, Harry. » fit Hermione, avec un ton ressemblant bien trop à celui d'un dresseur de chien à son goût. « Si je n'étais pas au courant, je dirais que tu peux vraiment voir… »

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, la regardant droit dans ses grands yeux brun avant de l'embrasser, sentant sa surprise pour une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne succombe. Mais un instant après, elle s'écarta et le regarda avec incrédulité, ses yeux perforant ceux de Harry.

« Tu peux voir ! » fit-elle dans un souffle, la larme à l'œil. Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

« Oui. Je peux voir. »

Avec un cri inarticulé, elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui, démarrant le baiser cette fois. Quand elle lui permit de respirer à nouveau, il se tourna pour les quatre autres le regarder avec incrédulité.

Ron fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprit, avec un éclat de rire joyeux et un tape bien trop forte sur le dos de Harry, qui se retrouva au sol. Hermione l'aida à se relever.

« Désolé, Harry, j'ai juste… C'est génial ! »

Hermione le prit rapidement dans ses bras, commençant à pleurer. « Oh, Harry ! C'est tellement merveilleux ! Mais… Mais comment ? Quand ? »

« Alors c'est ce que Sandy voulait dire quand elle avait dit 'tu verras.' ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Elle ne voulait pas dire que tu comprendrais cette fois… »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu peux comprendre Sandy ? »

« Bien, oui. Depuis… Bien, tu sais. Je pensais que tu avais réalisé ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! » Il la fixa, stupéfait. Elle rit.

« Mais ce qui est important, c'est que tu peux voir ! Seulement… Je ne comprends pas comment… »

Harry détourna les yeux de son visage. Draco Malfoy était visiblement secoué. Harry se demandé comment il avait atterri dans ce compartiment. Peut-être que c'était Ginny qui l'avait convaincu. Harry regarda Hermione et Ron. « Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais d'abord… » il tendit sa main à Ginny. « Je dois te parler Ginny. Il y a… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

Ron eut l'air un peu alarmé. « Allons Harry… Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour… »

« La ferme Ron. J'ai dit 'dire', et pas 'demander'. Et occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

« Je pense qu'il s'agit de conseils pour les Fourchelangs. » dit-elle en riant, comme Harry prenait Ginny par la main et rouvrait la porte du compartiment, avançant dans le couloir et la traînant derrière lui. Ils n'étaient pas loin du bout du train, alors il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la plate-forme arrière. Quand ils furent debout ensemble, tenant le garde-fou, Harry put sentir le rythme du train vibrer dans son corps. Il regarda la verdure de part et d'autre des rails, mais il n'osa pas regarder vers l'endroit où il savait que le château se trouvait. Il en était vaguement conscient, dans le coin de l'œil, mais il évitait de la regarder. A la place, il se mit à regarder Ginny, prenant sa joue dans sa main. Elle ne riait plus.

Elle semblait trembler de bien plus que les simples mouvements du train, et soudain, il réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être pensé la même chose que Ron, qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser. Rien ne l'aurait rendu plus heureux que ce que Ginny accepte de passer le restant de ses jours avec lui, et il savait que la prédiction de Sandy le garantissait pratiquement, mais comment pouvait-il lui demander d'être avec lui maintenant ? Je suis un cracmol. Il réalisa soudain que bien que sa mère lui ait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement abandonner Ginny en guise de sacrifice, en abandonnant sa magie, il l'avait abandonnée quand même. Comme pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste avec lui alors que…

« Oh, Harry ! Est-ce que le château n'est pas magnifique ainsi ? Je ne me suis jamais tenue ici en rentrant à la maison avec le train… »

Il regarda son profil comme elle contemplait avec ravissement le château de Poudlard. Elle s'était détournée de lui, rougissant, et il avait décidé qu'il préférait simplement lui dire, avant qu'elle ne commence à s'attendre à ce qu'il lui présente une bague de fiançailles. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna pour le regarder. Là où il savait que se trouvait le château de Poudlard, niché dans sa verte vallée, il ne voyait que des murs écroulés, des ruines couvertes de lierre, devenant de plus en plus petites au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il n'avait pas l'énergie à ce moment d'essayer de voir ce qu'il savait être vrai. Il secoua la tête, des larmes lui piquant les yeux.

« Ginny, » fit-il en s'étranglant. « Je… Je ne peux pas le voir… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, alarmée. « Oh, Harry ! Ta vue repart ? Oh mon Dieu… » Elle se couvrit la bouche, horrifiée, puis saisit rapidement le garde-fou pour ne pas tomber. Harry la prit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face en faisant cela. Il savait qu'il aurait dû, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il la serra contre lui, lui chuchotant la vérité à l'oreille, les mots se heurtant. Les genoux de Ginny commencèrent à se dérober sous elle, et il continua à supporter son corps comme elle continuait à pleurer dans son cou.

« Non, non, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça… »

« Je le devais, Ginny. » fit-il la voix serrée. « Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui… »

« Je le hais ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je hais ce que tu as fait pour lui… » Elle se recula, son visage décomposé par l'angoisse.

« Mais Ginny… Comme aurais-je pu ne pas le faire ? Il a sauvé ta vie… »

Elle mordit la lèvre. « Je sais, je sais… Je sais que je ne suis pas juste… » Elle prit une grande inspiration, ses mains sur sa poitrine. « Je t'aime Harry. J'aime à quel point… A quel point tu es altruiste… »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, pas en ce moment. Et c'est bon, Ginny. C'était quand même la bonne chose à faire. » dit-il doucement. Elle acquiesça, ses lèvres pincées.

« Je sais cela, Harry, Vraiment. » chuchota-t-elle, « Et… Et je m'y habituerai… »

« Non, Ginny je ne peux pas te demander de… »

« Tu ne romps pas avec moi, Harry Potter ! » grogna-t-elle soudain, lançant ses bras autour de lui. « Tu n'as pas laissé Ron s'éloigner d'Hermione quand il est devenu un loup-garou. C'est toi que j'aime, pas ta magie. Je ne suis pas désolée pour moi… Je suis désolée pour toi… »

« Tu as fait quoi ? » s'exclama une fois familière. Draco Malfoy se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, la main sur la poignée, la bouche ouverte sous l'effet du choc.

Harry prit une inspiration. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Tu ne veux pas me parler, mais tu écoutes aux portes ? »

« Quoi, tu es le seul à pouvoir écouter aux portes ? » fit-il en reniflant. « Et je te parle maintenant. » Harry déglutit, jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny.

« Tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes, Ginny ? » lui demanda-t-il, espérant que Draco ne partirait pas.

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa rapidement, passant à côté de Draco comme si elle avait peur de le toucher. Draco s'avança sur la plate-forme, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se saisit du garde-fou, regardant le paysage s'éloigner comme le train continuer d'avancer, sans un regard pour Harry.

« Je n'aurais pas fait cela pour toi, Harry. »

« Si, tu l'aurais fait. Tu l'as fait. Si Ginny était morte, cela m'aurait tué. »

Il acquiesça. « Crois-le ou pas, j'ai pensé à cela. Pas dans la fraction de seconde avant que je… Bien, dès que j'ai vu que tu étais là avec Ginny. J'ai su ce qu'il voudrait faire… »

« Tu m'as déjà dit cela. »

« Ne me coupe pas. » trancha Draco, ne regardant toujours pas Harry. « Je me souviens avoir pensé… que tu t'effondrerais totalement si quoique ce soit lui arrivait. Je veux dire, regarde ce que tu as fait quand elle morte avant… Avant que tu ne changes le monde. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Mais ce monde n'aurait jamais dû exister, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais cela. Et pourtant… Tout n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il, sa voix se fissurant. « Il y avait ta sœur dedans, après tout. » Harry regarda son profil maintenant. Un larme descendait lentement sur sa joue. Une des rares fois où Harry avait vu Draco pleurer dans son autre vie, avait été quand il avait perdu Jamie…

« Tu te souviens ! » s'écria Harry. « Pas simplement de ce que tu as vu dans ma pensine. Quand tu es mort… »

Draco lui fit finalement face. « Oui, petit génie, je me souviens sacrément de l'autre vie. Bon Dieu, ça t'a pris un temps pour le comprendre. Pourquoi pensais-tu que je ne voulais pas te parler ? »

Harry fut secoué profondément, regardant l'autre garçon, son meilleur ami pendant tant d'années, le garçon que sa sœur aimait, avec lequel il avait traversé le pays pour rétablir le cours du temps. « Alors, tu… Tu te souviens vraiment… »

« De tout, oui. » Il sourit un instant. « Je me souviens de quand j'étais dans l'appartement de Granger à Londres, et que je la faisais se tortiller… »

Harry grogna. « Oh, bon Dieu. Ne lui dis pas que tu sais pour cela. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas mis dans ma pensine. Spécialement si tu ne veux pas que Ron t'arrache les poumons. »

Malfoy renifla. « T'inquiète, j'aime mes poumons là où ils sont, merci. » Il fit une pause, puis dit. « Pour ce que cela vaut, j'aime bien les souvenirs de quelques uns des tours que nous avons joué à Weasley. Très satisfaisant… »

« Oui, bien, nous étions de petits crétins quand nous faisions ces choses. » dit Harry, regardant le paysage qui défilait, n'osant pas regarder Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelques uns étaient vraiment assez futés… »

Et puis Harry eut la surprise des surprises. Il retrouva son meilleur ami de son autre vie. Ils se tinrent sur la plate-forme, se souvenant ensemble de leur enfance, riant aux choses que Simon et Stuart avaient faites, se souvenant des tours qu'ils avaient montés avec Jamie, de leur répartition en première année, de leur entrée à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard…

« Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu me parler après que j'ai dit à tout le monde quels abrutis c'étaient de ne pas reconnaître ce que tu avais fait, à la cérémonie ? Pas un mot. »

Draco déglutit et baissa la tête. « Parce que je te haïssais. Je t'avais demandé de t'assurer que je ne me souviendrais de rien de cette autre vie, et quand tu m'as ramené des enfers… Tu m'as plongé dans un enfer différent. Tous ces souvenirs sont revenus au galop. Toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'ai été parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec Jamie comme elle était trop jeune. D'accord, tous n'étaient pas horribles… Mais le souvenir de la perte de Jamie l'était, et quelque chose d'autre à quoi je n'étais pas préparé du tout… »

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda Harry avec gravité. « Je t'ai dit à la fin, quand nous étions à Godric's Hollow, pour l'œuf du basilik. Mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais jamais mérité d'être pardonné pour cela. Toi et Ginny auriez pu mourir tous les deux. C'était stupide et lâche. Et je suis ici, debout, en pleine forme, en vie, parce que tu as abandonné ta foutue magie pour moi, celui qui ai fait cela. » Il déglutit, et Harry vit la culpabilité s'afficher pleinement sur ses traits pâles. Au soleil estival, il avait l'air très étrange, comme s'il n'était pas sorti pendant un an, ce qui n'était peut-être pas loin de la vérité.

« Tu as plus que rattrapé cela. » lui dit calmement Harry. « Je n'y ai pas pensé depuis des lustres. Cela te dévore encore de l'intérieur ? »

Draco eut l'air mécontent quand il dit « Oui, bien, j'ai eu quinze ans de souvenirs qui ont atterri dans mon cerveau il y a un mois de cela, et j'ai un peu de mal à tout trier. Et maintenant… Malédiction, cela est déjà assez pénible que tout le monde magique pense que tu es aveugle à cause de moi. Que va-t-il se passer quand tout le monde découvrira que tu es un moldu à cause de moi ? »

« Un cracmol. »

« Peu importe ! Tout le monde va vouloir ma tête sur un plateau ! Je vais recevoir des beuglantes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Et des menaces de mort, et… » Harry rit. Draco lui lança un regard noir. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle à recevoir des beuglantes et des menaces de mort ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela… Je me souvenais juste de la fois où nous avions envoyé cette beuglante aux jumeaux… »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, et se souvinrent beaucoup de Jamie, et Draco eut l'air un peu plus calme. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que le reste du monde va penser. Nous pouvons garder cela secret si tu veux. J'allais garder profil bas de toutes façons. Je peux faire une ou deux apparitions publiques, soigneusement calculées pour faire savoir aux gens que je peux revoir, et je suis sûr que toute hostilité contre toi va disparaître. Je vais retourner travailler pour Aberforth cet été. Quels sont tes plans ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller au Chaudron Baveur quand j'arriverai. J'y resterai jusqu'à ce que je trouver un appartement quelque part. »

« Bien, j'ai contacté mon oncle et ma tante, et ils vont me laisser rester chez eux pendant l'été, jusqu'à ce que je me débrouille. La théorie originelle était que je connaissais leur maison les yeux fermés, alors c'était pour moi un meilleur endroit que le château d'Ascog. Je vais faire en sorte que l'histoire sur le retour de ma vue soit dans la Gazette aussitôt que possible, et tu vas recevoir une pluie d'offres d'emploi… »

Draco secoua la tète. « Et toi ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne pourras plus jouer au Quidditch. Quand je me souviens de ce match où tu as joué gardien pendant des heures et des heures… »

Harry sourit. « Plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de l 'école. »

Draco lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Et encore un vantard, dans les deux. Certaines choses ne changent donc jamais. »

Harry continua à lui sourire joyeusement. « Non. Certaines choses ne changent jamais. »

xxxxx

Quand ils revinrent dans le compartiment, les autres s'exclamaient et disaient, « Non : Que va dire votre mère ? » à Ron et Ginny .

Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny comme Ron disait. « Bien, c'est pour cela que je ne pense pas que Charlie va le dire à maman… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait cru qu'ils parlaient de lui d'abord. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Charlie ? »

Ron regarda furtivement autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que sa mère traîne par la, pour écouter. « Bien, je l'ai entendu parler à Bill, au mariage, et il semble que lui et Dimitri fasse plus que simplement 'travailler' ensemble… »

Hermione lui frappa le bras. « Tu deviens une commère terrible, Ron Weasley. Je devrais te lancer un sort pour te boucher les oreilles. »

« Trop tard ma chérie, » dit-il joyeusement. « Et de toutes façons, j'ai parlé à Charlie après, et il me l'a dit lui-même. »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Bien, » dit-il. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi ta mère pourrait être, bien, un peu surprise. Tu suspectais quelque chose ? »

« Non. Et puis il y a le fait que c'est un vampire aussi, mais je dois admettre que Dimitri semble être bien. Mais Charlie plus de chose encore qu'il ne veut pas que maman sache… Il semble que Dimitri et lui sortent fréquemment avec une autre personne… »

« Beurk. » fit Draco. « Oui, ta mère pourrait supporter que ton frère soit avec un gars, même si c'est un vampire, mais deux ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit large d'esprit à ce point. »

Ron lui sourit. « Mais la troisième personne n'est pas un gars. C'est cette attrapeuse roumaine, Natasha Je-sais-plus-quoi. Les trois sont devenus très proches quand Charlie était dans la réserve, en Roumaine… »

Hermione frappa encore Ron, il rit simplement. « C'est bon, Hermione. On ne va sans doute pas plus dire à ma mère ce que nous faisons pendant la pleine lune, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione devint cramoisie à cela, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa tête. Il prit la main de Ginny, en disant. « Bien, alors, ce que je vais vous apprendre ne va probablement pas vous sembler trop extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Prenant une grande inspiration, il expliqua aux autres qu'il était devenu un cracmol.

Il avait cependant tort quant à leurs réactions. Ron et Hermione furent dévastés, et Mariah se cramponna à lui, pleurant, en disant « Merci, Oh, merci, Harry. » Il réalisa qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir fait ce sacrifice pour ramener Draco, et il lui donna quelques petites tapes malaisées dans le dos.

Ils rirent et parlèrent de nombreuses autres choses pendant le restant du voyage, versèrent quelques larmes sur les amis disparus, et parlèrent même de la Prophétie.

« Je pense quand même que cela fait de toi un traître. » fit Ron avec truculence, croisant les bras et lançant un regard noir à Draco. « Je veux dire, elle dit 'mais le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres trahira…'. »

« Oui, mais elle ne dit pas qui va être trahi, seulement qui va le faire. Et oui, je l'ai trahi, pas vrai ? »

« Je pense que tu as trahi à la fois Harry et lui. » dit logiquement Hermione.

« Oui, » marmonna Ron, « un traître à cinquante-cinquante. »

« Il n'avait pas le choix ! » dirent ensemble Ginny et Mariah.

« Allons, allons, » les réprimanda Harry, essayant de les pacifier. Changeant légèrement de sujet, il dit « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la partie au début. Comment c'est Ginny ? »

« Tu veux dire le tout début ? 'Dans les temps à venir la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres Est séparée par l'argent comme l'or…' »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? J'ai pensé qu'une fois la Prophétie accomplie, cela serait clair… »

Draco Malfoy roula les yeux. « Bien, c'est assez évident, non ? » Tous les autres le regardèrent sans comprendre. Il leva les mains au ciel. « Cela veut dire 'dix-sept !' » Ils continuèrent à le regarder sans comprendre. « Comme dans dix-sept ans ? » continua-t-il, commençant à avoir l'air exaspéré.

« Heu, » dit Harry, « comment tu obtiens 'dix-sept' à partir de 'l'argent comme l'or' ? »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Il y a dix-sept mornilles d'argent dans un Galion d'or ! »

« Et Granger laisse les autres sur place au démarrage, une fois de plus… » fit Draco d'un voix traînante, les lèvres courbées. « Bien sûr, je t'ai laissé sur place, Préfète en chef… »

Hermione l'ignora. « Oui ! Cela fait presque dix-sept ans depuis la première chute… Pas exactement dix-sept ans, mais dix-sept années calendaires, en tous cas. De quatre-vingt-un à Quatre-vingt-dix-huit ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais jamais compris cela. Comment tu as fait Draco ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Quand on n'a plus d'argent, on a tendance à beaucoup y penser. Après que ma mère m'ait renié, j'ai fait des rêves avec des mornilles d'argent et des galions d'or qui me faisaient la nique. »

« Ah, » fit Ron, hochant la tête. « Cela explique tout. Ta rapacité naturelle t'a aidé à résoudre l'énigme. » Harry pensa que Draco allait être contrarié, mais il rit même à cela. Malgré les meilleurs efforts de Harry pour distraire les autres, cependant, la conversation n'arrêta pas de revenir au fait qu'il était un cracmol. Il essaya de rassurer les autres pendant le restant du voyage, et alors qu'ils approchaient de Londres, Ron et Harry n'avaient plus l'air de vouloir massacrer Draco. Comme King's Cross était de plus en plus près, cependant, Harry prit Ginny plus près de lui, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« Nous trouverons comment nous voir pendant tes vacances. » dit-il. C'était étrange : tes vacances. Il allait travailler pour Aberforth. Plus de vacances d'été pour lui. C'était la période la plus active pour les paysagiste. Elle acquiesça, les yeux humides.

« Je sais, je sais… »

Et ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le quai neuf trois quart, se prenant dans les bras les uns des autres, s'embrassant, se disant au revoir. Harry remarqua Bill et Juliet prenant leur fille dans leurs bras, ainsi qu'un autre homme, grand et charpenté, qui devait être le père qu'elle avait toujours connu. Quelque chose de doré brilla sur la robe de Nathalie, et il cligna des yeux, pensant qu'il avait rêvé. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Ginny et elle acquiesça. Il s'avancèrent à grands pas vers l'endroit où ils étaient, et Ginny salua Bill et Juliet, puis se pencha légèrement pour examiner l'amulette de Nathalie. C'était un design très simple, un lion qui avait exactement la même posture que celui sur le manteau de la cheminée de la salle commune de Griffondor. Il y avait une petite pierre rouge incrustée pour l'œil.

« Nathalie… Où as-tu eu cela ? » lui demanda Ginny.

Sa nièce lui sourit, et elle regarda l'amulette avant de revenir sur Ginny. « Elle appartenait à ma mère. Papa la lui offerte pour son anniversaire, avant qu'elle ne naisse. Elle me l'a donnée quand j'ai quitté la maison pour Poudlard. Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », acquiesça-t-elle. « Elle est très jolie. »

« Tiens-là souvent, quand tu n'es pas chez toi, et tu te sentiras bien. » lui dit Harry.

Elle acquiesça, l'air mystifiée. « C'est ce que je fais, et… Et c'est ce que je ressens. Mais… Comment sais-tu cela ? Et … Et tu peux voir, Harry ? »

Il leur sourit à tous et opina du chef, et il se retrouva à nouveau au centre d'un cercle de personnes lui donnant des tapes dans le dos et lui serrant la main. Nathalie la lui serrait convulsivement, rient, et il lui dit « Ne perds pas cette amulette, Nathalie. » Elle sourit et dit qu'elle ferait attention.

Ginny et lui la regardèrent passer la barrière avec ses trois parents, et puis d'autres personnes le trouvèrent pour lui dire au revoir. Neville ne lui lâcha pas la main pendant une bonne demi-minute avant de réaliser que Harry pouvait le voir, puis il lui donner un accolade écrasante tandis que Harry riait de son étonnement. Derrière les yeux de Neville, cependant, il y avait une ombre. Lui et Parvati n'avaient eu que peu de temps ensemble avant qu'elle ne meure. Harry savait comment cela faisait…

Finalement, même Draco lui donna une accolade pour lui dire au revoir, lui chuchotant. « Je ne suis plus en colère. J'aime bien me souvenir d'elle. Elle… Elle est un peu comme Mariah, non ? »

Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos, répondant, « Oui, il y a des similarités… » Draco lui sourit, avant de s'avancer vers la barrière, traînant sa malle derrière lui.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Ruth Pelta fut la dernière à dire au revoir à Harry et Ginny. Elle fut aussi choquée qu'il puisse voir.

« C'est merveilleux ! Bien, tu sais où vous devrez aller pour votre lune de miel maintenant que tu pourras voir toutes ces merveilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Notre quoi ? » couina Ginny.

« Oh, allons, » dit-elle, « vous allez vous marier tous les deux à un moment ou un autre, non ? »

Harry passa son bras autour de Ginny, et, la regardant dans les yeux, il dit « Oui, bien sûr que nous allons nous marier. Dans environ un an, n'est-ce pas, Ginny ? »

Elle déglutit, et répondit d'une petite voix tremblante. « C'est vrai. Nous… Nous ne pensions pas que quelqu'un d'autre savait. » Elle le regarda un instant encore avec des yeux brillants avant de se tourner vers Ruth ? « Alors, dis-nous. Où devons-nous aller passer notre lune de miel ? »

« Bien, c'est une cité moldue avec des images de lions ailés partout, très approprié pour Harry… »

Plus maintenant, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de ses vols avec Ginny, quand il était en griffon. Mais ils n'allaient pas révéler cela à Ruth à ce moment.

« Il n'existe pas un tel endroit. » dit Ginny en riant. « Une cité moldue avec des griffons d'or ? »

« Mais à l'endroit dont je parle, ils ne les appellent pas griffons d'or. Tony et moi devions y aller… » dit-elle tristement, balayant rapidement un larme errante. « Je parle de Venise, bien sûr, Ninny-Ginny. Combien de fois je t'en ai parlé ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, » dit Ginny en riant. « Tu sais que j'en ai horreur. J'avais oublié pour les lions ailés. Vraiment. »

« C'est juste trop dommage que l'été prochain arrive si vite… »

« Trop vite pour quoi ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Pour que l'opéra soit reconstruit. Il était magnifique. Si l'on pouvait m'accorder un vœu, se serait d'y chanter un jour… Malheureusement, il a brûlé il y a deux ans, mais je suis certaine qu'il sera rebâti. On ne l'appelle pas la Fenice pour rien. »

Elle leur dit au revoir et se tourna pour passer la barrière. Soudain, Harry pensa à quelque chose. « Attends Ruth ! Qu'est-ce que veut dire Fenice ? »

Ruth leur fit un sourire bienveillant à tous les deux.

« Le phénix. »

Et puis elle avait disparu. Ginny se tourna vers Harry et il déglutit, la regardant dans ses yeux sombres. « Alors… Tu le pensais vraiment ? » dit-elle dans un souffle, l'air effrayée.

« Pensais quoi ? »

« Ta demande ! » dit-elle, ayant l'air de craindre une plaisanterie.

Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Je t'ai fait ma demande, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, d'une certaine manière. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas fait du très bon boulot, n'est-ce pas ? Pas comme Percy… »

Elle rit. « Si tu m'avais fait ta demande en mariage de la même façon que Percy l'a faite à Katie, j'aurais pensé que tu étais un imposteur utilisant du polynectar. Elle était parfaite » assura-t-elle, se haussant pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Il la serra contre lui, essayant de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et voulait être avec elle, n'ayant plus peur de la rendre misérable. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, et Harry sentit comme une étincelle quand leurs cicatrices se touchèrent.

« Nous nous marierons après ta septième année, nous nous passerons une merveilleuse lune de miel à Venise. » promit-il. « Et nous regarderons les lions ailés, et nous souviendrons de nos vols au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. » Elle acquiesça, et commença à pleurer. Il rit, l'embrassant pour chasser ses larmes. « Ne pleure pas Ginny. » chuchota-t-il, la tenant à nouveau serrée contre lui.

« Je n'y peux rien. C'est ici que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, sur le quai, et maintenant tu me fais ta demande ici… Tu vas simplement devoir faire avec quelques larmes, Harry, j'en ai bien peur. Mais de bonheur. » Elle lui sourit avec amour, et il lui rendit son sourire.

« D'accord alors. C'est permis. Nous y allons ? Nous devons créer une émeute et annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, après tout. »

Elle rit comme il lui prit la main et qu'ils avancèrent volontairement vers la barrière.

xxxxx

Harry vit que les Dursley n'avaient pas l'air trop ravis pendant que les Weasley et Hermione les prenaient dans leurs bras et les embrassaient, lui et Ginny, en découvrant que Harry pouvait voir et en apprenant la bonne nouvelle de leurs fiançailles. Sa tante et son oncle se tenaient mal à l'aise à la limite du parking, et Harry pouvait voir une petite distance entre eux, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se tenir trop proches l'un de l'autre. Après avoir pris Ginny dans ses bras une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir, et qu'elle soit grimpée dans un taxi avec Ron et Hermione (qui allait rester au Terrier quelques temps), il s'avança vers son oncle et sa tante, tirant sa malle sur un chariot, Hedwige perchée dessus sur sa cage, comme d'habitude.

Et puis il sut. Il sut ce qu'il pouvait dire pour les rendre heureux.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. » dit-il en souriant, car pour eux, ce seraient de bonne nouvelles, de très bonnes nouvelles. Personne d'autre de sa connaissance ne le prendrait ainsi, mais soudain, il fut très content que ce soit le cas pour eux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait faire quoique ce soit pour les rendre heureux, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le cadeau parfait à leur offrir :

Un Harry sans magie.

Sa tante et son oncle eurent l'air abasourdis. « C'est vrai ? Alors…. Ma sœur ne se verra plus gonflée, et toutes ces saletés ? » dit Vernon Dursley, suspicieux. Cette nouvelle semblait les avoir tous les deux distrait du fait qu'il n'était clairement plus aveugle, comme Ginny le leur avait écrit. Ils n'en dirent pas un mot.

Harry l'assura qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de magie du tout, pensant qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de lui parler de l'exception de Sandy, comme il n'avait jamais dit à son oncle qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Son oncle ne sembla même pas tressaillir à l'utilisation du mot 'Magie'. Sa tante, ayant clairement récupéré de la perte de ses pouvoirs, et aussi clairement déterminée à reprendre sa quête pour une vie normale, renifla et s'avança vers la voiture, grimpant sur le siège passager, sans dire un mot.

Elle fixa Harry pendant quelques temps dans le rétroviseur comme ils avançaient. Harry supposa que tout ce qu'elle pouvait probablement voir était son front et ses cheveux, et il s'était préparé à se voir ordonné une visite chez le coiffeur. Elle ne dit rien du tout avant qu'ils ne soient sur l'autoroute, prenant la direction de Little Whinging.

« Bien ! » fit finalement tante Petunia. « Peut-être que maintenant on va pouvoir te convaincre de te débarrasser de cette cicatrice ridicule ! »

THE END

Épilogue

Des nouvelles de quelques personnes cinq ans après que Harry Potter ait quitté Poudlard…

Eustache Bean et Cornelius Fudge - Eustache Bean fut effectivement nommé ministre de la magie après que Fudge ait reçu un vote de défiance. Bean accepta de lever le sort de sur les elfes, et il décida que ce n'était pas pratique de surveiller les anciens Serpentards, constituant près du quart de la population magique, ni de garder assez de veritaserum sous la main pour chaque interrogatoire. Poudlard reçut quelques aurors comme gardes, mais Dumbledore les utilisa pour entraîner les membres du club de duel, qui continua d'être une activité populaire à l'école. Après avoir quitté son poste, Fudge trouva une place au bureau de liaison avec les centaures à laquelle il se cramponne (illusoirement) encore cinq ans plus tard.

Dennis Creevey - Dennis sortit brièvement avec Jamaica Thomas (la sœur de Dean), quand il fut en septième année et qu'elle était en sixième, pendant une période où elle et Will Flitwick étaient séparés. Il sortit ensuite avec Gabrielle Delacour quand Jamaica et Will se réconcilièrent. Après sa septième année, il alla travailler au ministère comme employé de bureau eu département des forces de l'ordre magiques. Sa relation avec Gabrielle ne tint cependant pas, et il est actuellement célibataire, et son frère lui manque beaucoup.

Will Flitwick et Jamaica Thomas - Après un bref moment difficile pendant leur sixième année (cf ci-dessus), Will et Jamaica se sont réconciliés, et un an après avoir fini l'école, ils se sont mariés. Will a suivi une formation d'auror, et Jamaica est allée travailler dans une pépinière magique. Son patron est un certain Neville Londubat. Ils vivent dans un petit appartement de Londres.

Dean Thomas – Toujours artiste, Dean a passé sa longue convalescence à dessiner et à faire des croquis, et après cela, il a décidé d'aller dans un école d'art moldue. En finissant sa formation d'artiste, il a pris un poste d'apprenti chez l'un des meilleurs spécialiste du portrait magique en Grande-Bretagne, et maintenant, il a un studio populaire à Londres où il est payé pour créer des portraits mouvants des sorciers et sorcières les plus en vue d'Europe.

Ruth Pelta – Sentant toujours l'appel du chant, après avoir terminé Poudlard, Ruth est entrée au Conservatoire Royal pour étudier l'opéra. Après y avoir fini ses études, elle a déménagé en Amérique où elle les poursuit à l'Académie des Arts Vocaux de Philadelphie (à la suggestion d'Hermione). Elle a encore envie de chanter à la Fenice, à Venise, qui a finalement été reconstruite un peu plus de quatre ans après son départ de Poudlard.

Neville Londubat – Neville dirige maintenant la plus grande pépinière magique de Grande-Bretagne, fournissant la plupart des ingrédient botaniques requis pour les potions des grands et petits apothicaires. Quelques années après son départ de l'école, il a rencontré sa femme, une collègue botaniste de Belarus, ancienne élève de Durmstrang, et cinq ans après Poudlard, ils vivent maintenant heureux à Glastonbury et attendent leur deuxième enfant. La première, une fille appelée Fern, a deux ans.

George, Angelina, Rufus et Rowena Weasley – George continue à être l'esprit créatif derrière les confiseries des Weasley, et sa femme, Angelina, a pris en charge la gestion de l'affaire comme Percy est trop occupé avec sa carrière d'auror pour y consacrer du temps maintenant. Rufus et Rowena sont rentrées à l'école de Pré-au-Lard à quatre ans, et sont un défi permanent pour leurs professeurs.

Percy et Katie Weasley – Ils travaillent tous deux comme aurors, et n'ont pas prévu d'avoir d'enfants avant quelques années encore. Ils continuent à vivre à Bout-du-Lard avec la famille de George et Angelina.

Charlie Weasley – Dumbledore a proposé l'ancien travail de Hagrid à Charlie, et ce dernier a accepté. Il dit à sa mère qu'il ne sent pas encore enclin à 'se poser', malgré les fréquents 'appels du pied' de cette dernière. (Elle n'est pas consciente du fait que Dimitri et Natasha sont des visiteurs réguliers de Poudlard) Charlie vit dans l'aile des professeurs du château, comme la cabane de Hagrid n'a pas été reconstruite après avoir été détruite par les géants. A la place, le Jardin Commémoratif Rubeus Hagrid occupe l'ancien site de sa demeure, où le professeur Chourave a fait pousser une bonne partie de sa flore la plus létale en tribut à la préférence de Hagrid pour les choses dangereuses. Les élèves les plus incorrigibles ont souvent pour retenue d'aller arracher les mauvaises herbes qui y poussent. Les goûts de Charlie en créatures magiques, à part les dragons, s'avèrent plus bénins que ceux de Hagrid, et le soin aux créatures magiques est devenu très populaire.

Bill Weasley, Juliet Hathaway et Natalie MacDonald – Bill et Juliet se sont mariés civilement peu après le mariage de George et Angelina, et ils ont tous deux, avec Natalie, aménagé dans un cottage dans le village d'Ottery St Catchpole, pour être proches d'Arthur et Molly. Natalie est devenue préfète en chef lors de sa septième année, rendant sa mère et ses deux père très fiers. Bill est retourné travailler pour la Gringotts (filiale de Londres), et Juliet a continué son travail aux éditions Sweetbriar. Elle a édité la biographie de Draco Malfoy, et elle est maintenant sur une histoire de la guerre.

Nita Anderssen et Sam Bell – Nita a ouvert un petit cabinet sur le Chemin de Traverse, et donne à l'occasion des consultations à Ste Mangouste. Elle reste en contact avec ses parents adoptifs, écrit à sa tante Cissy à la Nouvelle Azkaban, et voit aussi ses frères et sœurs et Arthur et Molly régulièrement. Elle et Sam sont encore nerveux quant au mariage, mais Molly espère que dans un an ou deux, ils vont changer d'avis, surtout que Nita continue de vivre dans l'appartement de Sam, en banlieue de Londres. Sam a progressé dans les rangs du ministère pour devenir assistant du responsable des forces de l'ordre magiques (sans que cela ait à voir avec ses relations personnelles avec son chef), et en tant qu'ancien résident d'Azkaban, il travaille pour faire davantage de la Nouvelle Azkaban un lieu de réhabilitation.

Maggie Dougherty et Severus Rogue – Dumbledore a proposé le poste de professeur de Divination, et elle l'a accepté. (On l'appelle professeur Dougherty, pour éviter la confusion avec l'autre professeur Rogue.) Elle et Severus passent leurs été à naviguer avec l'oncle de ce dernier, et invitent les membres de la famille, et Harry, à les rejoindre à bord du Patricia pour des longueurs de temps variables. Actuellement, ils n'ont toujours pas en vue d'être parents, quelque chose que Molly essaye de changer.

Molly et Arthur Weasley – Arthur est le chef du département des forces de l'ordre magiques, ayant la main sur son ancien bureau (Détournement des objets moldus), ainsi que sur les aurors de la Nouvelle Azkaban, efficacement assisté par Sam Bell. Molly passe son temps à adorer ses petits enfants, Rufus, Rowena et Natalie, et taquine 'subtilement' ses autres enfants pour qu'ils lui en donnent d'autres à adorer, où, pour le cas Charlie, unique célibataire maintenant, pour qu'il se marie.

Remus Lupin et Alex Wood – Remus et Alex sont encore en couple, cinq ans plus tard, et ils rendent régulièrement visite à Sirius, Alicia et au petit Arne (bien que ce ne soient plus leurs noms), ainsi qu'à Harry et Ginny. Remus est responsable des Relations avec les êtres partiellement humains au ministère, et Ron est son assistant responsable des affaires pour les loups-garous. Alex est entraîneur assistant pour le Puddlemere United, l'équipe de son frère.

Sirius Black et Alicia Spinnet Davies – Ils habitent maintenant sur l'île d'Hogarth, au large de la côte du Maine. Sirius s'appelle Newf Lyon ('Newf' est le diminutif de 'Newfoundland'NDT : Terre Neuve. Alicia est connue comme son épouse Lizzie, et le petit Arne grandit maintenant sous le nom de James Lyon. Sirius s'occupe d'une pêcherie de sorciers, et Alicia enseigne aux enfants à l'école du village. Ils ont en vue d'envoyer 'James' à la Bleecker Street Academy pour les garçon quand il sera assez grand (une école de magie de Greenwich Village, à Manhattan).

Arabella Figg et Alastor Maugrey – Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre Arabella et Alastor d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal en équipe, et leurs querelles et leurs duels pendant les leçon sont déjà devenus légendaires, tandis que celle des professeurs de DCFM ne durant qu'une année est devenue une chose du passé.

Vernon et Petunia Dursley –Vernon continue de diriger l'Usine de perceuse Grunnings, et Petunia est finalement devenue responsable de la société royale d'horticulture locale, bien que tous les ans, Dunkirk ruine ses chances de pouvoir faire pousser des roses Princesse Diana dignes d'un prix. Harry ne l'a toujours pas convaincue de venir lui rendre visite pendant sa fête des fleurs locales, mais il ne désespère pas.

Albus Dumbledore – Albus Dumbledore continue de diriger Poudlard, bien que cinq ans après la septième année de Harry, il commence à sentit qu'il serait peut-être temps de prendre sa retraite et de laisser les rênes à Minerva MacGonagall.

Draco Malfoy et Mariah Kirkner – Draco a pris quelques années pour écrire sa biographie. Lors de sa publication, elle a été un best-seller, et il est devenu plus célèbre et demandé que Gilderoy Lockhart. Cinq ans après avoir quitté l'école, il voit encore Mariah ici et là, mais il sort aussi parfois avec d'autres sorcières. Il n'est pas encore habitué à l'idée d'être une célébrité, et il a acheté une équipe de Quidditch, les Tutshill Tornadoes, largement pour pouvoir prendre le poste d'attrapeur. Mariah travaille au Ministère, dans les transports, et elle attend encore qu'il voie la lumière.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger – Ron travaille pour Remus et s'occupe des affaires liées aux loups-garous au Ministère. Hermione et lui se sont mariés trois ans après avoir quitté l'école (elle a conservé son nom de jeune fille, au grand chagrin de Molly), et ils n'ont pas d'enfant en vue dans les projets en ce moment. Hermione travaille au département des mystère où elle est langue de plomb, et elle passe son temps libre à essayer de faire arrêter son mari d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ils habitent dans un vieux manoir près de Stratford-upon-Avon.

Ginny Weasley – Ginny est devenue préfète en chef en septième année, et a passé son temps à languir Harry, s'occupant en jouant attrapeuse pour Griffondor, et en servant comme capitaine du Club de Duel. Peu après avoir fini sa septième année, elle a épousé Harry et ils ont passé leur lune de miel à Venise. Suite à cela, elle est partie vivre avec lui en Amérique, où elle a pris un poste d'instructrice de vol à Cresheim Hall, dans les environs de Philadelphie (une école magique pour fille, jumelée avec Bleecker Street).

Harry Potter – Après avoir passé seulement la moitié de l'été à travailler pour Aberforth, Harry a voyagé en Amérique pour rendre visite à Sirius, puis il a continué à voyager de ci, de là, avant de se décider à poser sa candidature à l'université moldue de Philadelphie. En mai suivant, il est rentré en Grande-Bretagne et a épousé Ginny début juillet. Elle a directement commencé à travailler (cf. ci-dessus) alors qu'il continuait ses études. Après avoir reçu un diplôme en éducation physique (il avait le sentiment que les sport était son seul talent réel), il a pris un poste dans une école de Quaker où ses élèves le taquine régulièrement lorsqu'il parle de football à la place de soccer et de rounders à la place de baseball. Ginny et lui vivent dans un cottage dans les bois près de Cresheim Hall, où elle enseigne sous son nom de jeune fille et cache à dessein à ses élèves qu'elle est mariée à Harry Potter. Trois ans après s'être mariés, ils sont devenus parent de David James Potter. Après avoir déménagé à Philadelphie pour continuer ses études d'art lyrique, Ruth Pelta est devenue une de ses baby-sitters régulières quand Harry et Ginny veulent sortir (sauf quand c'est pour aller écouter un récital de Ruth). Ils ont deux chats, MacKenzie et Bainbridge, et partagent aussi leur maison avec un petit serpent de jardin du nom de Sandy, avec lequel ils conversent régulièrement. A part ses interactions avec Sandy, Harry n'a plus fait de magie depuis qu'il a lancé le sort d'Enuma Elish. Malgré les souhait de la tante de Harry, Ginny et Harry ont toujours leurs cicatrices assorties.

xxxxx

THE END 


End file.
